The Diego Diaries Part Seven
by arctapus
Summary: This is a continuation of the universe started in Diego Diaries and continued through parts two to six. The premise is a joke that led to world building. This is about family, friendship, overcoming adversity and finding the best parts of yourself. This is an adventure, a trek through the world of Transformers and its a comedy/drama. Everyone is here and if you are, too, then YAY!
1. Chapter 1

The Diego Diaries: Moving (dd7 1)

=0=The next morning, mid morning

They stood on the command deck of Tennyson watching as a huge bridge burst into sight. They were holding in dark space some long distance from the star, Arcturus. Its light was dim this far out not only because of distance but because of the debris that floated through this area unobstructed.

The bridge swirled with energy as Perceptor and Wheeljack watched it, bending over a console and its massive array of monitors and computers. They were transporting the third Trigger, the one that was built to orbit Saturn and transport the War World stations that were being built in the off world major frames shipyard there.

It was very quiet among the senior Autobots who were watching the situation around the command desk and the command chair that Optimus Prime occupied. Also with Wheeljack and Perceptor were several titans in pretender formats including Striker, a science titan who was brilliant about space jumping and other oddball elements of physics that were so important to the success of this mission.

"What's the sit-rep?" Venture said as he walked onto the deck having jumped from Trigger 1 in orbit around Mars to this location. Miler was running the show on Trigger 1 with the two Teletraans linked together, Teletraan 1 on Cybertron and Teletraan 2 on Mars. Venture was here to watch and support his nervous son.

"We have a Trigger in transport mode, Trigger 3," Ratchet said as he stood behind Ironhide. That big mech and half his family were sitting around the table while Optimus watched pensively from the captain's chair. "The two Triggers back home are going to be the long distance formatting devices, putting the fields up around each gas giant, then stabilizing them for transport through their fields to this one, this third Trigger who will help receive them for placement as well as augment the containment field."

"Miler was telling me about stabilizing tech and how this is a bit different than that used for Caminus," Venture said as he stopped to stand behind his tense son who was sitting next to an equally tense Hard Drive.

"Yes," Ratchet explained. "The transport will require two Triggers generating a unified transportational field. The third Trigger will receive the planets, strengthening the field's hold and movement to keep it stable. It will also in tandem with the Autobot City Space Bridge maintain the unified field boosters and keep the planet inside the box which will protect it all the way to its new spot."

"Sounds like a scary prospect, Ratchet," Venture said as he shook his helm. "I for one find this sort of thing scary and dangerous."

"You and me both," Ratchet said as they turned to the console down the way to listen to the conversation.

:Miler-Navigator to Wheeljack. We have a locked unified field and transport is under way for Trigger 3: Miler's voice said from the communications speakers around the bridge.

"Understood, Milie. Tell me when the Trigger reaches the engagement point for the main package, then release it," Wheeljack said.

The tension was great, then the Trigger emerged flying backward to halt some distance away from the bridge funnel to power up and get ready to receive the planet now being captured on the other side of time. The unified field created around it to prevent any problems from happening disappeared right away.

Outside in the vast area of the gas giant's soon-to-be new home several battleships which would serve as science platforms were scattered. The whirling energy of the bridge lit up the area more than it would be otherwise and soon the light became brighter. It was at that moment that a beam from Trigger 3 flew out to link up with the vortex.

"I thought when they overlapped they'd mess with dimensions," Turbine said. "Its been a while since I had to deal with Triggers but isn't that dangerous?"

Perceptor glanced at Turbine. "We refined the method. The signatures for the three beams are kept at a nano-micron's distance apart on the light spectrum. If they were operating at the same frequency they would explode and take out everything for eons around. These are operating at slightly out of skew frequencies, therefore its not going to happen."

"That's good to know," Turbine said with a slight grin. "I hate physics."

"Your thing is ***metaphysics***, not the math and slide rule kind," Blackjack said. "I hate paradoxical stuff myself. Living in the Ravages with all the energy floes was enough for me."

For a moment nothing happened, then the 'package' began to emerge from the energy torrent. The beam from Trigger 3 touched it, then it shuddered a moment from the contact. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then the glowing gas giant stabilized enough to be drawn out with Trigger 3 as the combined vortex from the other two followed it slowly. The object inside was held fast at a vertex point of three space bridges. It glittered in the darkness of space, a massive gas giant planet and then began to move slowly toward its release space. It was terrifying to watch.

Prime did with anxiety that he had buried pretty deep. This would be the process that would move their planet to this place and set it into an orbit with its moons in the far distance, in the 'Goldilocks' orbital path around Arcturus. Primus was pleased that they were at the point where they could rescue Him as He roamed 900 light years away. They would have what help He could give them as they struggled to save Him from danger.

Right now, this was some scary shit.

The third Trigger directed the captured planet with the two other bridges' support toward a place halfway between where the bridge apertures had begun and the science group that was waiting with Prime to do long term monitoring of the placements when they were finally made. It moved faster than those watching imagined, secured inside a barely visible energy field that was a giant square in which it was enclosed. At intervals all around it were small drone shuttles which carried the unified field tech that held the planet captive. It flew onward, then began to slow. The conversation between this ship, Tennyson, Striker and the Triggers at Mars now included the familiar voices of Auntie.

:Telemetry is holding: Auntie aka Teletraan 1 said over the speakers along with incomprehensible science chat. The computers talked to each other, the Triggers, the Triggers' teams, Miler Navigator, Wheeljack-Pilot, Perceptor, Striker and their smart kids doing this and that part of the job. It was incredibly technical and way over the head of everyone listening.

Everyone listening just wanted it to be over.

The planet slowed to a stop, then science chat, mostly math and physics ensued.

Auntie called on Wheeljack and Miler. :Navigator and Pilot, we are at optimal. Seek sequence for release at your command:

Wheeljack and Perceptor stared at the data, chatted together off line, then nodded to each other. Wheeljack spoke to Auntie. "Teletraan 1 and 2, this is Wheeljack-Pilot. We're going to automated now. You're given the go. Go or abort at will, Teletraan-Command."

This was the moment of truth. This was the moment that the two sentient computer systems, one the 'mother' and the other the 'daughter' put their computing power together and made the decision to withdraw support and the specialist generators which were placed in drone shuttles that were spaced around the planet to generate the field itself.

It was deeply tense, then Miler spoke. "Teletraan-Command, you are go. Miler-Navigator is releasing you to control. Respond."

:Understood. This is Teletraan-Command. We are initiating full control toward the countdown to release. Please stand by:

It was swampy it was so tense as the group gathered on Tennyson's command deck watched the monitors all around them. Teletraan had control now and the speed the data was flying was for them, not the tense scientists and soldiers watching.

After a moment, Auntie was back. :Miler-Navigator, this is Teletraan-Command. We have assumed control and will be releasing the package. All systems point to go for an orbital insertion as planned. We will be releasing the package in three … two … one. The package is released. Standby for scans:

The barely seen energy field that surrounded the planet ended all at once and the drone shuttles that supplied it moved swiftly back to standby if something went wrong and they were needed again.

The gas giant shuddered and some of its energy seemed to surge upward off its cloud and storm ridden surface. Then it oozed back, sucked into the continual storms that raged on its surface. As it did it began to move along, heading into the distance alone.

"What's the word on insertion, 'Jack?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack glanced at him. "We'll have that information in shortly. Given that its now in the grip of the gravity well of the star, its going to show us that its on track to stay there within the next three joors. If it deviates out at any time in the next three joors, it won't be able to hold orbital integrity. Our planning suggests that it will."

"What about the surface surge when it was released, Wheeljack? How much damage did that cause to the planet? We cannot have things like that happening with Cybertron," Prime asked as he turned the command seat around to talk to the others.

"That was a condition asserted by the interior of the planet and the composition of the clouded surface. Its a different composition from a metallic and organic planet like Cybertron, thus the strange surge. Letting it go even as gently as we did created a wave action in the center of the planet which is not a solid space like the core of Cybertron where Primus lives. Its like a bell. It was rung and will continue to ring for a couple of decaorns, just like Caminus did.

"Cybertron is more stable and less ethereal than a gas planet, though there are many things similar that we have to consider. We won't release the unified field as fast until we're sure that Arcturus has Cybertron in its gravitational grip and what little effect the core has is settled. What our ace in the hole that makes Cybertron different is we're going to have the cooperation and assistance of Primus Himself." Wheeljack hesitated. "We will, right?"

Prime nodded. "He is aware and very happy to find Himself the possibility of a stable and safe home star. I will contact Him again before we move Cybertron. I would think He would be amenable to speaking again but I cannot guarantee that this will happen. It depends on a lot of things and He seems confident from the last time that this will be fine."

"Good," Wheeljack said. "We're not going to do anything that'll endanger anyone," he said, then leaned in to the console. "Incoming. A comet is heading toward it, five good sized pieces of it. Wheeljack to Spartan."

:Spartan here: a voice came over the intercom from one of the science ships shadowing the planet.

"Can you get the comet on camera?" 'Jack asked.

:We have it. I'll transmit the images to you now: the Spartan captain said.

The huge forward view port flared into life and showed a rather dazzling sight. A huge colorful planet was moving away in the images and behind it catching up swiftly was a streaming comet passing through. Five huge chunks of it had made their way along in the flow of the huge object, pulled in by it and were on a collision course for the gas giant. It was tense once again on the deck of every ship there as they waited for the collision. Given that the planet had just been released and was experiencing interior wave action, it was anyone's guess what a drubbing this powerful would do to it.

They sped along, travelers from perhaps the beginning of the universe, 12 to 14 billion years ago. They were going to impact unless they were bumped astray. No one in the group was ready to do that. This would be a moment of truth and a chance for more data on the logistics of moving worlds.

Time seemed to drag by, crawling along as the fragments closed the distance. Then the first one dove in, pulled even swifter by the planet's gravity well. It struck hard, blowing up in the atmospheric cloud cover as it did. A blast of black showing impact of it was followed in succession by four more, each of them striking the planet in a nearly straight line interval.

Black scorch marks showed where they'd exploded like bombs, leaving the only indication that they ever existed in the fury of the upper atmospheric storms that were the most common feature of planets such as this. The storms rolled on stretching the entry burns, dragging them along as they roiled.

Wheeljack and Perceptor in off line conversation with their teams monitored the data that Teletraan-Command gathered from everyone. Then Auntie spoke. :The object absorbed five direct hits of several magnitudes. Preliminary data suggests that there was a 3% increase in core activity. Waves of internal motion are holding within the predicted range of safety, plus or minus 1.3349% of magnitude:

"What's your prediction for success, Auntie? I'm seeking a prediction and understand that it's just that," Wheeljack asked as Perceptor glanced at him with a slight frown. "We could use a bench mark, Percy," he said.

It was silent, then Teletraan-Command was back. :There is no change in the predictions, Wheeljack-Pilot. The margin of error is met. Given the current data from the insertion and impacts, we see no change in the ultimate projections. The insertion is good and the margin for failure is still within the safe ranges predicted:

Wheeljack relaxed. "This planet is good. In three joors we'll know if the barycenter necessary for a good stable orbit has been achieved."

It was sickening how much relief everyone felt. They would now have to feel it three more times.

And that was not counting Cybertron and her moons.

=0=TBC 5-25-19 **edited 5-26-19 edited 6-9-19**

NOTES:

barycenter: (berry-center) In space, two or more objects orbiting each other also have a center of mass. It is the point around which the objects orbit. This point is the barycenter of the objects. The barycenter is usually closest to the object with the most mass. (The sun in this case) Its when it achieves balance. Even a sun and its planets have a point where they orbit each other. :D

**NOTES!**

**^^^leoness** chapter 668 . May 24

Ratchet and Prowl are the most adorable besties (or frenemies depending on the competition) ever.

**ME:** I agree. They're such opposites and in canon, you can make them do a lot of good stuff. I would LOVE to have a bestie like either of them. :D HUGS!

^^^Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 665 . May 21

Wow, Ratchet and crew finally got to go out without having a problem. That's got to be a first. I'm glad. They deserve to go out and have fun for once.

**ME:** It was overdue. I think Ratchet is a bad luck charm for his set. **LOL! HUGS!**

**^^^Guest **chapter 665 . May 20

Why does Delphi et co. have Prima? Miler was having the Prime kids over, why not his own? Or did you mean to write Scout?  
Does Autobot City have AA? The way the leadership is drinking they are going to need one:)

**ME: WHOOPS!** I was supposed to be Scout. I'll fix it. :D I think they need AA. :D Given the amount of macho among them I don't think Cliffie will be the only drunk there, reformed or otherwise. **HUGS!**

^^^**Sunstreaker's Girl** chapter 664 . May 20

I'm glad Iacon is still undefeated. Optimus and gang are just that good. I laugh at Ratchet's antics and his outfits for each basketball game.

**ME: **He reminds me of fans of Green Bay who paint themselves and go half naked to games that can get down below zero. :D I love making their culture up for them. :D **HUGS!**

^^^**Misty Legionnaire** chapter 662 . May 18 I could so imagine someone with a sense of humor giving Ratchet an honorary position in the Black Watch after this.

Thanks for the much needed humor.

**ME:** You're welcome. I love the Black Watch. I saw two giant tattoos when I was a kid with them and it was great. My cousin Hector Heath played and taught bagpipes. I think it might be the least the Watch could do. **LOL! HUGS!**

^^^**Sunstreaker's Girl** chapter 662 . May 17

I love Ratchet's outfits for these games!  
Poor Ratchet... He has a concussion and Prowl still punches him. More than once, too. He's going to need to be on bed rest if he isn't careful! Lol

**ME:** I think sports would be contact on and off the field. :D Prowl and Ratchet are hopeless. **HUGS!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Diego Diaries: Moving (dd7 2)

There was a request for stats on the story so far and they're at the end of this. :) :O :}

=0=On the flight deck of Tennyson three point five joors later

They were checking the stats just downloaded from the sensor equipment on the science vessels that were following the first gas giant on its course around the star, Arcturus. At the moment, all seemed to be going well in spite of the debris strikes that were landing on the gas giant which now included five major sections of a comet.

Prime watched the scientists working stoically, knowing that he had to present a calm collected image to those in the crew who were showing the affect of nerves. There were a lot of Home Guard here including a number of civilians who were part of the program.

This was important. This meant that Cybertron might have a chance to come to a world that would allow blue skies and possibilities again. It would also mean that families separated now would be within bridging distance from each other. It wouldn't take a Trigger to make it happen either, that was how close Arcturus would be to Mars.

Wheeljack glanced at Prime. "We see good things, Optimus. Our next area of concern was what would happen to the interior of this planet when it was added to the gravity well of Arcturus. We knew that there would be a lot of wave action internally when we moved it, rather like a bell ringing. We also knew that when it was gripped by Arcturus it would have an effect on it as well.

"We hoped that the effect of Arcturus's gravity would help calm the waves, causing an affect on them that would help to minimize their intensity by the pull of its gravity. It seems to be holding up well. This was our theory and it was the same way with Caminus when we moved her and added gas planets to clear out the system. All in all, we're ready for the next three."

Prime nodded. "This is your show, Wheeljack and Perceptor. I give you discretion."

Wheeljack turned to the pilot, then put his instructions on the comm system. "We have go for the next ones. We need to move all of the fleet but for Spiro to the new coordinates. Spiro, you stay and monitor. Acknowledge."

There were several acknowledgments as big ships began to move out. One went back through the Trigger funnel bearing the drone shuttles so they could bridge from here to the next target planet. When they were gone so were the two Trigger funnels. Trigger 3 was moving with the science ships heading for the next destination in this system. When they were ready, another gas giant would traverse through the bridge funnel to come out there for placement.

It was nerve wracking as hell.

=0=The Fortress, Mars

Jazz sat in his office after making arrangements for a broadcast this evening that would be fed to Earth as well through the MCA. Prime had decided there was no good way to break it to Earth that they were changing the star maps of the galaxy forever by moving planets here and there so he was going to tell them tonight.

Jazz would produce the broadcast and monitor reaction. Before they did that, Prime would inform the relevant groups and leaders on Earth about what they were doing and why. He didn't expect it to go well. It was one thing to understand that the bots were amazing and lived in an amazing science suffused world but moving planets? That might be the last straw for some.

It helped that there was a show on Netflix where humans were doing just that to save Earth from an expanding sun.

Maybe.

He was reviewing intel sent to him from Ghost on Earth and Smoke here on Mars. The kids were tracking the money trail across the Earth and working on the very low band attempts to contact the Decepticons by one of the cells in one was going to disturb their activities because the slaggers were using some of their tech it would seem to hide their activities. It was maddening but entertaining but infuriating but fun.

Jazz grinned. He would be glad when the news came that things were fine and dandy out there. Prime wasn't the only one who wanted to see a sunrise on Cybertron again some fine orn.

The afternoon would pass slowly as he worked.

=0=Out there

The giant gas planet came through well encased in the unified field that held it in place. It was as huge but more orange in color than the other. This one was bigger by a small but significant measure and would be placed in an orbit away from the first that was commensurate with that of Jupiter and Saturn. The next two after it would be the distance from these two of Neptune and Uranus along with the last one which would be Pluto-like in its pathway.

They would be the steel wall that would take the beating here that Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Jupiter took in the Sol System. Without them there fulfilling this function, there would be no Earth and even perhaps a solar system. It was a delicate amazing balance that the Sol System made to have things work out the way they did.

Prime sat silently watching as the planet moved forward towed by Trigger 3 as Triggers 1 and 2 held it fast. When it was lined up, the physics flawless and all things equal, they cut it loose as well.

The planet was huge and beautiful. It faltered a moment, then rolled onward heading into the darkness at speed. Before it got very far it would draw two asteroids into its deadly grip and thus, be the first to acquire moons. The shuttles had pulled back but were monitoring it, sending the data to everyone including Tennyson.

Prowl watched over Wheeljack's shoulder, listening to his ada and the computers talk to each other. Teletraan-Command was running the show, so precise and finely designed were the movements and actions needed to do this. They followed at a distance with the planet and its now three moons on screen.

"Three moons this fast," Ratchet said as he stood beside Prime. "It's a strong thing, that one."

"I hope so. It is going to clear this system so that Cybertron can live here without being bombarded," Prime said.

"When are you going to talk to the human honchos, then the rest of Earth?" Ratchet asked.

"Shortly. I want to see if the four can be inserted first, then be stable. I do not want to speak to this if it cannot be stable and fulfilled," Prime said.

"Jazz thinks its going to be tonight. Do you want me to tell him its going to be tomorrow afternoon at the earliest?" Ratchet asked.

Prime nodded. "That might be a good idea. The time it takes to make sure thing work is a good thing."

Ratchet nodded. "I agree. I'll let him know." Ratchet walked down deck to a station near the elevator. He called up Jazz whose face appeared on screen. "Hey, Jazz. We're not going to broadcast tonight. This is taking a bit of time. We have two more to insert into orbit, then we have to make sure they don't wander out of their lane and crash into each other."

Jazz grinned. "What's the likelihood?"

"Slim to none but no one wants to be wrong. We think maybe we can start getting the news together by tomorrow afternoon. We want to finish up here and then watch them. We have two more to go," Ratchet said.

"Is anyone coming back for the evening?" Jazz asked.

"Ironhide and Prowl are," Ratchet said. "I'm staying and so is Optimus. It's a white knuckle night as the humans say."

"They say a lot of stuff, the slaggers. Shit show is my current favorite," Jazz said with a chuckle. "Let me know what happens and we can go from there."

"Got it. Ratchet out," he said as he stood, then walked back to Prime. "I let him know. He says to tell him when its go and he's ready."

Prime nodded. "That will be fine. Send Ironhide and the others back. Anyone who is not essential to the operation can stand down."

Ratchet grinned. "I'll get us dinner when they go," he said as he walked to the table where everyone sat. "Go home. Anyone who doesn't have more than minimal physics can beat it. Take care of the kids. We can regroup tomorrow."

It was a snarky group that rose and gathered to go. Prowl and Prime discussed a number of things, then Prowl joined Venture and Ironhide with his elders and Venture to leave. Ratchet walked to the elevator with them, then went downward, sideways, then downward again to the mess hall.

He walked to the cooks in the galley, got food for Wheeljack, Perceptor, Tennyson, Prime, himself, Striker and Metroplex. Then he asked them to bring food and drink for the others and the crew on duty. He waited until they piled a gravity cart with lunch boxes and drinks, then followed him to the bridge.

It was quiet as everyone worked when they reached it, stepping out with much welcomed food and drinks. Handing his out, he gave Optimus his dinner and with his own in hand sat down in the navigator's seat to eat with Prime. It was quiet a moment as they did, then Ratchet sat back. "What do you think will be the new problems when Cybertron is that close and everyone wants to see their relatives?"

"We have to keep the same system in place. Everyone can make calls and we can do our best but I will not allow a stampede. We can have Social Services and the Refugee Bureau work out a plan. More communications available in the camps will allow families to reconnect. We have to do our best. Cybertron's security supersedes everything else."

Ratchet nodded. "It's going to be good to see the sun shine on our world again. Bright blue skies when the atmosphere is recreated… maybe we can get our atmosphere back sooner so humans can visit there some fine orn and breathe the air again."

"I would like that as well. I suppose that more humans will want to see Cybertron," Prime said.

"I can handle that. It might due them good to see what unfettered rage and greed can do to a world," Ratchet said.

"We have the third planet in transit, Prime," Perceptor said as he looked over his shoulder at Optimus. "We're going to move it into position now."

They stared at the front view port which had the images outside on screen. A huge planet was encased in a silvery box as it moved out of the tunnel of green fury that was the space bridge. It was held by Trigger 3 and underway.

"That's a big one. That's going to be placed in this system's Neptune orbit," Ratchet said.

It was towed to its coordinates, then the Trigger turned in the direction of its orbit to get up to the speed that it would need to be released. It was a tricky engineering feat to get the planet moving in the right direction fast enough, then get out of the way when the beam was cut off. It was the hardest part of the operation thus far.

Tennyson and the others kept pace with Trigger 3 as it sped up followed by the energy funnel of the other two bridges. They were holding it in place as Trigger 3 stabilized, then towed it. Faster and faster they went, then the bridges cut out managed by Teletraan-Command to make it happen the best and right way. Trigger 3 sped up, then swerved away as the giant planet with its rippling tidal waves of energy pushing through where it was blasting past with speed.

It sped onward, trailing a bit of its atmosphere before it fell back to be absorbed again. The shuttles pulled back to the bridge funnel, getting ready to go again for the last gas giant. Everyone watched this one even as they monitored the first two. It was holding together really well. They were caught in the gravity well of Arcturus but spaced far enough apart at different insertion points not to be a problem for each other.

All was balancing well so far.

=0=TBC 5-27-19 **6-9-19**

Happy Birthday, Sissy. :D

NOTES:

The Netflix show is called The Wandering Earth. Ironic, no?

Here are the stats of this story so far including Chronicles of Orion that a reader requested: :D

Chapters in series: 3,364

Words in series: 8,280,616

Pages read by readers: 1,724,289

Average words per segment: 2,462

My regard for my readers reading this straight through: Priceless

:D:D:D:D:D


	3. Chapter 3

The Diego Diaries: Things Moving Onward (dd7 3)

(Note at the bottom)

=0=Tennyson

They sat around the table. It was late on Mars, 0350 on the TMC. Here, it was ship time and that was whatever Mars was. Ships from Mars ran Mars Time and TMC while ships from space and Cybertron ran on the master clock at the HQ in Iacon in the Citadel. It was the only way to keep things straight.

Ratchet sat with his peds up and a slight fatigue going. He had rerouted energy to his operational systems like they all could so he would go on and on. Cybertron had single days that were 47 joors long, give or take a breem, given their greater planetary size and wider orbit around what used to be their star. It would be shortened by 2 joors, their new orbit around Arcturus, when it happened.

Around him, everyone was doing their job, running data, keeping the fleet on par, assisting where they were supposed to and beating back the boredom with food, drink and quiet conversation.

Prime was sitting in his chair brooding. They were monitoring the placement of the last gas giant, the 'Uranus' planet to this system. The first three were doing well, though there was slightly more internal wave action than the safe zone required for the first one, the one closest to its new host.

"I do believe, Optimus, that this will even out. Nothing in our calculations nor in the simulations including worse case signify any kind of problem or runaway star scenario. I would just wait and it will play itself out. They have new stresses upon them, these free ranging planets and they include their own affects on each other as they now orbit together," Perceptor had told him.

"Thank you, Perceptor," Prime had said as the big red equipment bot walked back to his station once more.

Ratchet watched Prime, noting his tension about this and the future captures and transfers. This would take a good decaorn to watch and work out before more decisions were needed. The orbital paths of the planets in place were very long, widely spaced and mathematically sound.

This wasn't the first planet that any of them present had ever been part of moving. This was just the most important one.

The deck was quiet and even though the command center was brightly lit, the rest of the ship was in night mode. The hallways were dialed down, illumination indicating late evening or early morning planet side. The crew not directly linked into the program was off duty or working their shifts, keeping the vessel running and doing the service work.

Everyone had to eat.

Ironhide had checked in earlier and everyone was home and in beds then. The babies were determined to **'sleepin' with Pot, ADA, Atar!'** which was hilarious and actually pretty sweet. They would continue as long as they wanted and it wasn't a problem. When Bos, Co-D and Reflector came to stay, the mites would go back to their berths.

Halo and Hero were insisting that they continue as well and when they did Prowler did, too. Three tiny peas in a pod slept in Hero's room with Cousin usually curled up on top of one of them.

Robby the Bruce and Spot sometimes shared the big round dog bed by the window or not depending on how Sunspot was doing. Now that others were sleeping with him, Spot was hanging with the cow, keeping company together when home.

It was all warm and cozy. Ratchet wished he were there and before Ironhide tripped off to bed himself, they had a rousing conversation together off line. Now he was recharging and Ratchet was sitting on a chair on a dreadnought some 36 odd light years away.

No rest for the wicked.

He grinned, then glanced at the elevator as a couple of youngling Home Guardsmen came out of it towing a gravity cart laden with food, drink, treats and other reasons for living.

It was all good.

=0=Earlier that same orn on Mars

They drove through the late afternoon traffic heading back to Earth2 after spending time with the planning commission about expanding their agricultural space into a big greenhouse that would be up on stilts like Earth2 was and linked as well by a walkway from it to the new set up.

They had contracted an architectural firm in Nova Cronum in Crater District 1 to draw up the blueprints and help them put together a presentation that would meet standards and have a better chance of passing inspection. They'd stood on a table to put the proposal forward…

:The greenhouse would be an extension of our agricultural capacity and allow us to experiment with different plants and various vegetation toward the day when we can grow food off world for the Earth. This greenhouse would expand our growth capacity an extra 600,000 square feet with the possibility of continuing expansion in future.

:We're working in tandem with Unidad to try to meet the food requirements of the total human population on world by 2022. This would be agricultural produce as well as eggs, milk and other animal byproducts. There would, however, never be the exploitation of animals for food themselves. That would never be a part of human exploration of space or dwelling for a lot of reasons including our personal decision about their welfare here. It isn't feasible on a scale large enough to be helpful and it isn't something that anyone here among the habitats wants for themselves:

It was a good thing because the bots who were very fond of a great deal of the fauna of Earth didn't want it either.

Andre Baudin continued. :We understand that this is a project that would be listed among others if you accept it and it will take time. But we are very strong about our desire to be self sufficient as much as possible and to do as much work here for the benefit of Earth as we can. Thank you, Commander. Do you have questions? We can answer any concerns that you have:

Magnus and the others did. The conversation would last another joor before the plans were accepted and listed on the next planning commission meeting after everyone including the colonial architect, Fortress Maximus studied them.

They pulled up at the light at Temple and Fortress. :What do you think, Owen?: Hamilton Brown asked.

Their driver was a security officer employed by the bots for Earth2. Nearly everyone there could drive and be out but to get them there as a group he was asked to do the honors.

:I think it went well. We're not asking for a space station. I'm sure that Fortress Maximus will find the plan sound, sensible and worthy:

Andre Baudin nodded. :I agree. We can expand our programs and include rarer plants and vegetation to see how they fare. It will be exciting stuff: the futurist said.

The light changed so they drove onward heading for home and hearth 20 minutes away.

=0=Springer and Company

It was getting on toward shift as they transformed, then walked into the barn. Their horses had been rounded up and were being prepped to go out. The shift for days was already walking out to go off duty as they walked in.

"What's the word?" Springer asked with a grin.

Tempest, the senior sargent of the day shift mounted patrol halted beside Springer as his 79 member team wandered onward. "We have a gang thing, that strange new one. We're finding their signs around. It doesn't seem a big problem yet but it could be. We need intel. The game fever has died down a bit. A few domestic things and some fist fights in bars. Nothing much considering the size of this place."

Springer nodded. They were edging toward 67,000,000 with the constant stream of refugees coming through the bridges from Dai Atlas and his camps. There were two more crater developments going on to create four of them along with everything and place else. That would mean nearly doubling the policing forces for the colony. His department was one of the biggest on world now. "I'll get Hauser on it."

They chatted a bit longer, then all parted their ways as the lights came on in the barns down the way where the saddles and harnesses were kept. They would harness up, climb on board, then divide up after getting the word from 'The Boss'. When Drift was finished delivering it, they would ride off and a powerful tool for assistance and peacekeeping along with hundreds of beat cops working in pairs would make their way forward once more.

Down the way, riding along the sidewalk together on their way to Iacon …

:Why do I have to deliver the briefing?:

Springer grinned. :Because:

Drift grinned back. :You've been hanging out with good old ma too much:

Springer chuckled. :Can there be such a thing as 'too much'?:

Drift shrugged. "Beats me."

A major call came so they headed out toward Iacon at a gallop. They would arrive just in time for the shooting.

=0=Out there

The last planet passed the critical period of three joors to continue onward in a new paradigm. It had a home at last. One could only speculate on how long these failed stars had been wandering. Many were the stars, failed or otherwise that ricocheted out of star nurseries, the victim of circumstances and events beyond their control. The universe was filled with them, wandering exoplanets and stars, failed and not.

Four of them would be the punching bags for what was probably the most unique planet in this or any other universe, Cybertron. As they were moving along their new paths, they were also taking hits, gathering debris, dust and other detritus to their pillowy-looking selves to an astonishing degree.

They would have to be many to clean up the degree of debris that populated the vast gravity well of Arcturus. They would do it surprisingly fast, same as those with Caminus and by doing so save the lives and quality of life for billions of the most unique species known thus far to their allies, the humans of Earth.

Soon the planet of their benefactors and protectors would begin its own journey through the tunnels of time to this relatively unprepossessing place. It would be long overdue for Primus to have a decent repose. It would fall to Prime to make the final decision.

No one in the scientific fleet would've had his job at the moment on a bet.

The evening wore ever onward.

=0=Late that night in a street fight in Iacon

The shooting had been brief, then those involved began to flee when the mounted cops came to back up those who were on beats. A fight over a football team had gotten out of hand and those who were worse for wear lay on the ground dripping energon. Partition who'd been called out along with another medic from nearby were working on them as they sat on the sidewalk.

Springer walked to the biggest one who'd been shot through the servo and knelt. "Who did this to you?"

He looked at Springer through pained optics. "I don't know."

"If you don't tell me and you know, you're obstructing the pursuit of justice and you can go to jail for it," Springer replied.

The mech, a big tough guy stared at Springer. "I don't** know**."

Springer arose then walked to another mech, then another. None of them knew the others. They were just guys in a bar who had disagreed with them, followed them out when they decided to leave, then the fight broke out. Guns came out when the big mech's friends began to get the upper hand. The mechs who did this were new to them.

Drift walked to the bar to get the film inside and out sent to Forensics. It would take a while to get things cleared and cleaned up but when they walked to their horses to go onward into the night, the fleet that wasn't on station to watch four planets circle a sun were already making their way through the Triggers to come home again.

=0=TBC 5-28-19 4DJB **6-8-19**

NOTE: I put this together as part seven but somehow the designation for Transformers was not appended to it for people to find it when they search. I'm going to see if they can do it for me because I can't find a way to modify the data for this story to add 'Transformers'. If I can't I may have to delete this and do it again, loading the segments again right away. If that happens I will alert you. If it has to be done that way, then you'll have to alert, etc again. Yes, I am a doofus. :D:D:D


	4. Chapter 4

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd7 4)

=0=Morning after the rush

Ratchet walked to The Fortress with Ironhide, Blackjack and Alor. No one was going to their day jobs because it was still the last orn of weekend but the debrief called at The Fortress was essential to the good order of things.

Prowl was standing by the conference room door listening to an update on the local shooting in Iacon earlier in the morning from Springer and Drift. He nodded to Ratchet and Ironhide as they walked past to enter the room with treats and a drink. Sitting at the table, they leaned back to watch the funny folk. Nearly everyone was there when Prowl and a grim looking Springer and Drift entered the room to sit. Before the door closed, everyone hurried in and they began.

"We're here to go over the situation regarding Arcturus and anything else worthy of discussion," Prowl began. "Last night over the space of half the evening, Sciences and the Bridge teams placed four gas giants planets into carefully devised orbits around the star, Arcturus. Arcturus is nearly 37 light years from here and was the best first choice for Cybertron among the many investigated. We were hoping for such a close placement given the need for security and at the moment all is holding. Wheeljack? Perceptor?" He leaned back to listen.

"We have the four planets on round-the-clock watch with telemetry coming in showing a good start to this project," Wheeljack began. "Bare facts indicate Arcturus is a sterile system without life factors to juggle, its 113 times brighter than Sol and about the most perfect possibility we can find that ticks all the boxes. Its moving with a small group across the Milky Way or Great Galaxy as we call it. It was possibly a dwarf galaxy that slammed into this one at some long ago time. Projections state it'll be impossible to see in the night sky from Earth in 1,000,000 years but will be close enough to Mars to be the best placement long term for Cybertron we can hope for. All in all, its a great place to put our home world.

"Right now, the giants are holding orbits well as the internal instability made from both the move and the reinsertion into a star's gravity well fall within the parameters we designed for this project. None of them had a star and all of them were free roaming when captured. All of them are on course with nearly no notable deviation from their orbital paths.

"All of them are soaking up the debris that's chaotic in this region with some large objects including five giant pieces of a comet hitting one of them without incident. It won't take a great deal of time to make the system safer with their presence. We don't want anything from space to hit Cybertron when its moved there. We are also going to monitor space when Cybertron is moved to blast or bump off anything that might present even the slightest danger to Him from space.

"The balance is well in hand at the moment and there are no models at this point that signal anything too untoward happening. The Teletraans were part of the process and handled the transfers without incident. Both One and Two were exemplary in their actions and are running and coordinating the follow up surveillance.

"We have ships fitted with every manner of sensor and scanner holding at the site to give us information on how things go. It will take another decaorn to see how things are shaping up to any great degree," Perceptor said.

"What's the next move then?" Starscream asked as the Great Elder sat beside him listening closely.

"We want to move a planet from our local group that's a barren rock, Laxus 3. It has no purpose, has no life, isn't a major player and would fit perfectly in the orbit that Mercury fulfills in this system. Then the beating it'd take from being there would be acceptable in the long run," Wheeljack said. "We want to set up the system to hold at least two of our local group along with Cybertron," Wheeljack said.

"How would that work besides setting up a distinct difference between inner and outer planets like this system?" Prowl asked.

"We would insert Laxus 3 as a Mercury orbital body. That would allow a balance between the next two, one of which would be Cybertron. Sarat IV would be the next in line in an orbit that's slightly midway between where Venus is and Earth. We have the issue of Cybertron's size which makes the inner planets three rather than four like this system.

"Sarat IV is an industrial planet and could be reformed into one again by using our techniques and supply. It would be a great place to put a lot of industry feeding Cybertron to get it off world. Bridges would be able to get workers from there to home and back again without requiring relocation or other disruptions.

"We're also going to have more energon than we thought ever existed here to take there. The free floating stuff here would supply that operation for eons easily," Wheeljack said sitting back as he studied his data pad.

"That leaves a space roughly between Earth and Mars for Cybertron. Its going to be a huge planet, even giving the gas giants a run for its money. We would insert it there along with Moonbase. We've decided to move the little moons but take Moonbase with Cybertron when we move it. We want to quell as much interior reaction for Primus as we can and keeping the moon in orbit upon release will make that a much better idea," Wheeljack concluded.

"When will this happen?" Magnus asked.

"Not for a bit. We have to make sure the system is stable, then insert Laxus 3 and watch the reaction to everyone else. When that world is in, the other two are on a timetable. We don't want a gas planet to find itself migrating inward due to the waves brought by Laxus or the change in gravitational pull from Arcturus. We have to have things balanced and equalized. Neptune and Uranus started as inner planets and migrated to their current positions during the chaos of this solar system's birth by whiplash and disturbances," Perceptor said. "That kind of action can't be allowed here."

"How did that happen?" Elita asked.

"Jupiter and Saturn had orbits at the start that destabilized everyone in the system. It forced Saturn to move out away from the sun. This pushed Neptune and Uranus into weird orbits themselves. Everyone moved away into chaotic orbits that took a long time to settle into the circles we have now. All of that galloping around stunted Mars in its development but in the end it created the perfect balance we have now," he said.

"Then we have to wait for a while," Prime said.

Wheeljack nodded. "We do. Inserting Laxus 3 will give us good data about Sarat and Cybertron. Instead of four inner planets, we're going for three. Given Cybertron's size, we had to make sure that the orbits of the gas giants wouldn't be affected by Cybertron's gravity well. It's like playing chess with hand grenades."

Magnus sat back. "At least we're on our way."

Everyone agreed that was the best factoid of all.

They discussed the situation, agreed that telling anyone before the plantation of Laxus would be borrowing trouble, then swore an oath to wait and hold off the news until things were farther along.

Prime was noticeably relieved at that idea. He glanced at Springer. "I heard that a shooting happened last night at a bar in Iacon."

Springer nodded grimly. "We got a call and headed there. A number of individuals had gotten into an argument, it went outside when one side decided to leave for home, then continued there. There was a lot of fighting and when the ones who started it pulled a gun, there was a lot of shooting. Several individuals were shot, nothing too serious, and the perps got away. We have the security films of the bar and outside and should be able to track them down. The wounded didn't know who they were. No one did."

"This is worrying," Prime said.

"What's the former caste status on both sides, if you know," Prowl said.

"The group shot were mid and low. The group arguing were mixed, mid and high," Drift replied.

Everyone always looked even if the system was dead and buried forever. Old habits die hard.

"I'd like the data when it comes in as well," Prowl said, ever the cop.

Prime glanced at Ratchet. "What is the word on the injuries, if you know?"

"I saw the report in my mailbox. A shot to the chassis which was the worst and even then, not so much. A through-and-through of a servo, a graze on a helm. It could have been much worse," Ratchet replied.

Prime frowned slightly. "I want them found. I do not want anyone to believe you can settle things here with guns."

"We hope to make arrests today," Springer said.

Prime glanced at Ratchet. "I had a message from Megatron. He has a couple of prisoners to send. They will come tonight. I would like you there to see to their fitness. I do not know who they are yet but they would like them gone."

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "Another trip into Wonderland. I can't wait."

"**Wait**, slagger," Ironhide said amiably.

They talked about this and that, then everyone broke up for the last orn of weekend and whatever they were going to do. There were games, family obligations and cards. It was going to be a peaceful time.

=0=Later that evening at the Autobot City Military and Civilian Prison airport

They gathered to get the latest Autobot criminals and they were dandies. Warpath, Slag and Sludge were being delivered to the gathered group of prison guards and senior Autobots, some of which were there out of curiosity to see what a Dinobot looked like on the other side. Their Grimlock had been no fun and these two were said to be lit.

Literally.

After the shut down into stasis of the group already imprisoned here due to the dimensional rift problem they'd dealt with earlier, some of the caged alternatives had been after review restored to their functions. None of them were the soldiers. All of them were the civilians with even the slightest possible negative functions deactivated. It was a newly empty sector of the prison that would hold these three as the review of the former inmates continued. If these three proved to be too dangerous they would be placed in stasis as well. The last thing anyone wanted was one of these slaggers being whisked away to the dimension where Optimus was a god and there had never been war.

It was cold and dark around them as they stood in the bright light of the towers nearby. A ship was coming in with the fused images of Autobot and Decepticon. It landed, the hatch opened, the ramp extended and Sixshot walked down with Blue Bacchus and Black Shadow.

Raptor grinned. "This never gets old."

Amusement greeted that as the three big mechs walked to the group and shook hands.

"We have three real slaggers, Lord Optimus. We're sorry and not sorry that they're going to be yours," Black Shadow said with a chuckle.

Prime grinned. "We have space for whomever you require. It is our honor."

Blue Bacchus grinned. "Honor doesn't really apply to them but thank you for this. Here's a data wafer from Megatron to update you on things on our side of the line. It includes a wish list of slaggers we're hunting including the other Dinobots and data on how the rift is on our side."

Prime took it and handed it to Prowl. "Thank you. Please send your prime my deepest regards. It is our hope that your Cybertron rises to its greatest heights as soon as possible."

"Weeding our garden helps a lot," Sixshot said. He grinned, then walked to the ramp. "Bring them down."

A ruckus was heard inside, then heavily chained mechs began to be shoved, half carried and muscled down. The first was Warpath, a brilliant rusty red with all the meanness and none of the charm of theirs. He was lit and swore with an intensity that was almost physical.

Hercy who was watching unsubbed his device, walked to Warpath and after the guards saw his weapon, tazed him when they let go. It took three strikes before he fell. "Mech has no manners. There's femmes here."

Roadbuster walked to Warpath, gripped a ped, then began to drag him toward the gates beyond. Everyone watched that big mech go with grins. Roadie didn't stand on ceremony.

Another mech came down, Slag in all his psychotic glory.

"I see that nothing changes no matter where you are," Sun said as he unsubbed his big guns.

"Nope," Steiner said as he unsubbed his.

=0=TBC 5-29-19** edited 6-1-19 edited 6-9-19**


	5. Chapter 5

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd7 5)

NOTE: I had a **!**SCORCHING**!** sore throat and the only way to survive it was to lay perfectly still. Now its better.** HERE WE GO!**

=0=At the scene of the crime

Slag was bent over in energon chains, not cuffs, pressed nearly face first into the ground by Black Shadow and Blue Bacchus. This one looked as bad as theirs but the vibe from him was deeply psychotic.

Ratchet stared at him, then pulled a meter. Running data, he turned to Prime. "This one needs stasis. No one is going to be safe around him."

"Do it," Prime said as he stared at the raging beast before them. It was evident that he had some small function of his fire mechanism but it was limited to his mouth. It glowed and so did his maniacal optics.

Ratchet pulled another meter, walked closer to where Black Shadow and Blue Bacchus had him pressed half bent over toward the ground. Then he tapped in a code and the big mech dropped silently onto his face. He was deep in medical stasis and it would take Ratchet's codes to bring him back.

Behind him, sliding down the ramp in raging frustration, his partner in crime appeared. Sixshot and another unknown mech were manhandling him. It took both of them. Sludge was equally enraged and in seconds equally flat on his face.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet grinned. "Well, that was anti-climatic."

Huge laughter greeted that as everyone relaxed. Guards from the prison gathered the two and with a grinning Gee-Gee leading the way headed with Ratchet to the lock ups nearby where they'd be placed in the first barracks. Laying them on berths until their placement was finalized, they would remain there for the short term no longer a danger to anyone.

Walking back out, Ratchet and Gee-Gee arrived just in time to see the ship lift off to go home again. Ratchet grinned at Prime. "All is well. For us, that is."

Huge laughter and relief greeted that as everyone relaxed.

Prime glanced at Prowl. "Do you have everything you need?"

Prowl nodded. "We're good here."

Prime glanced at the others. "Then we're off duty until tomorrow."

Everyone began to transform, then drive back to The City as Ratchet ambled along the road. Ironhide and his family joined him as Prowl and Prime transformed to drive back. It was pleasant.

"I have to say … their Sixshot is a better looking slagger than ours," Ratchet observed.

"Frag **that**," Ironhide said as he glanced at Ratchet with a slight frown. "**Since when**?"

"A good looking mech is a good looking mech, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. Poking a raging volcano was fun.

"Frag that," Ironhide said as his family laughed loudly.

=0=Around the colony over the last orn of weekend

They streamed in, thousands a day as the refugee bases got them prepared to leave there for safety. It was mechanized now to a precise degree that would make the humans green with envy. Teletraan II's 'floating nexus', a small computer that was linked into the entire system and had enough brains, power and autonomy to do things independent of all of them had control of this process. It would detail down to the last elder and baby who could come at any time and find housing available. It was so precise, attentive and detailed that it was called 'Little Jetta' by everyone in the housing and refugee sectors.

Meanwhile, in Crater Districts 2 and 3 a manic program of housing construction was underway. Both sites, huge and when finished, capable of holding 20,000,000 individuals had been dug out in tandem then 'plumbed' with all the utilities and structures needed to house a towering series of independent but related cities. They were rising into the skies, all of them in about the same degree of build.

Each of the massive vast areas would be built in the usual style … a 'hub' city for the 'wheel' that would be six others, all of them filled with amenities, businesses, governmental, educational and medical facilities and things to do. All of them would have cultural annexes. All of them would be beautiful, built on a grid system and fully capable of functioning independently.

Nearby in another crater, number 4 would be an airport and commercial landing site where commerce would happen and private and military aircraft would thrive and function. A train system that ran above ground dedicated to commercial operation was being built here and would be extended everywhere to all centers.

It was even being debated that the Hangar District's commercial center would be transferred out here to Crater District 4 to facilitate everything better. When that was accomplished, then they could take the older area and transform it into greater and more comfortable housing for the giant frames and bots like Silverbolt and his brothers.

Win-win.

Slacker would get a brand new kingdom and the bots who flew would get a bigger, better home.

Jetta stood with Payload, Tyro and Bulkhead on a dirt pile studying the plans for an entire block of towers that were halfway to completion in District 2 of Crater District 3. They were tall, beautiful and on the side of one of the great towers was the Autobrand. They were too tall for humans to see the tops but the bots could easily. "This is beautiful. Well done."

Bulk grinned. "We're going to have half this place on line in a few orns. Most of what we have to do with this section of ten blocks is finish the inside. Some of the businesses that want to come here are already moving in. The governmental buildings, medical and the cultural stuff are also moving in. We want to have as many of the useful things available for the refugees when they come."

"How many are already in here and what's the status on Crater District 1's ability to take refugees, if you know? I haven't gotten the data from the Bureau yet. Or maybe I have and haven't seen it," Jetta said as he studied the appropriate files on his main work data pad.

"We have about 50,000 refugees living here on the two blocks on Main and 14th Streets. We can open up the next fifteen blocks for them when the amenities get applied inside. The room left at Crater 1 is getting to be short. If things continue we can make the shift to this place without a break. If things get hung up, then we're going to have to halt the stream until it gets sorted out. So far, all is holding up," Payload said.

"We got the supply lines down to a fine science. As soon as the train tracks are laid and the yards sorted out, the supply will be even better. I love trains," Bulkhead said with a grin.

"You and me both," Jetta said with a grin. "I can't wait to hitch rides."

"I used to do that on Cybertron," Payload said fondly remembering the hardship of getting on and not getting clubbed by security that ran rough shod at the stations. No hitchhiking was allowed.

"You and me, too," Bulkhead replied.

Beyond the cityscape a long shiny trail of tracks were being laid. They would parallel the road systems heading from the Industrial Park Cities into train yards that were on the edge of cities. All manner of goods would be delivered that way supplying delivery services who could then turn their talents and resources to something other than joining long lines at the expediters every early morning for their wares. The expediters could them turn their own talents to the trains. It was a win-win for everyone.

=0=The Basilica

They worked together, the wives of billionaires sweeping and busing up the interior of an overpoweringly tall building that was sacred to The People. Cassie Daniels, Allison Beliveau, Annie Cutter, Sandra Galloway, Mariah Davis and Bridgette Baudin were here with Olivia Bowers to do their term of service according to their plans for their 'Women's Task Force' as they facetiously called it.

They had studied the women's auxiliary which numbered over 600 now including men and decided to add their own autonomous group to the social mix. The Earth2 Women's Club was now a thing and they were here and there around the colony seeking things to do to add their distinction to life here. From working in the buildings to keep them clean, to going to the museums and libraries to make contributions, they were doing good works all over the place and it was welcomed by the bots.

:This place is so big if I look up I get vertigo: Annie Cutter said. :I've been in big cathedrals but this is more than that:

:I know: Allison Beliveau said. :I've never been anywhere that the dust bunnies were as big as me:

They laughed, then continued. The ultimate goal for some of them, Mariah Davis included was working in the Temple itself some day. The morning would pass sweetly.

=0=Hanging out on the weekend at Earth2 International High School, Earth2, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

Tim and Amber sat on the steps together watching traffic on the streets before them. Small electric cars and trucks, the tiny cabs, too, were driving past heading this way and that. They were going to the farm after school to help take care of the sheep and baby calves. It was something they asked to do and the caretakers welcomed them.

"What do you want to do during break?" Amber asked.

"Kayak," Tim said. "I don't want to hang with the others. I'm going to punch Barrett if he comes around. I hate that guy."

Amber nodded. "I don't like his sisters either. We can hang out and kayak. Maybe we can help on the farm more. Maybe Olivia will let us ride her horses. I asked Rain and she doesn't want anyone riding hers but her family."

"She doesn't have a clue," Tim said bitterly. "We can wait for Dad to get off, then maybe have a picnic."

"That would be fun," Amber said as she leaned against her brother. "I can get the food together. We can drive out and have fun. When our dogs get here its going to be a lot better."

"When do they come?" Tim asked as he nodded.

"Tomorrow. Grandma and Grandpa coming to stay will be great," Amber said. "I miss them."

Tim nodded, then glanced at her. "Do you miss Earth?"

She thought a moment, then shook her head. "No. Not since Mom."

Tim nodded, then leaned closer to his sister. "I know. It'll be better tomorrow."

They sat together watching the cars go by, waiting for their dad to get off work so they could have fun together.

=0=RTR Tools

They came in, four big tense looking mechs. Pausing at the counter, they waited for Ravel to walk out. He did, polishing a big knife he held in his servos. "Can I help you?"

One of them nodded respectfully. "You can, Abba. We want to have knives made."

"I see," Ravel said as he reached under the counter to get a thick book. He laid it on the counter. "Here are the usual styles. If you want something else, you can tell my bond so he can draw it."

The big mech took the book and the four browsed through it. They settled on big double edged combat knives, ones that required a lot of work to make.

Ravel studied it, then looked up at the mechs. "You do know that our knives and other weapons are sentient. They get that way through the process. They have the right to decide whether or not to accept you. If they don't, you can't take them. That is our rule and requirement."

The four mechs stared at Ravel, someone who was revered along with Tie Down in the martial community. "We know, Abba. We're going to take that risk for a good blade."

Ravel smiled. "Very well. I need to take information." He put the blade in his hand down, then walked to the computer station to pull up a screen. When he did, one of the mechs picked up the blade he was working on.

The blade was long, curved and had all of the etchings and prayers it needed already supplied to it through the making process. When the mech picked it up, it sparked. He dropped it to the counter and wrung his servo in pain.

Ravel glanced at it, then them. He hesitated, then looked at the screen. "Names?" he asked.

They would give them along with contact information, then walk out. Ravel would watch them go, then pick up the blade. He stared at it. "You don't like them either? Maybe I should talk to my grandson again."

=0=TBC 6-1-19


	6. Chapter 6

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd7 6)

NOTE: My sore throat is winning so far. I'm having withdrawal not writing every day. **HERE WE GO! (not edited yet)**

=0=At RTR Tools, the next morning

The night mounted patrol heading off shift gathered in the shop surrounded by an astonishing array of swords of every length and style, all of them seemingly pulsing with energy at their presence. Drift who often came to watch Ravel and Tie create the devices looked at one he wanted some day to have for his own. He didn't know that Tie and Ravel were expert at such expressions and were keeping one in the back for him for Christmas Surprise.

"So you never saw them before now, Amma?" Springer asked as Lon downloaded their security footage.

"No, son," Ravel said. "They're new to me. Their manner and energy … it was worrisome. I don't want them to come here and try to take one of our swords only to find it might reject them." He leaned slightly closer to Springer. "They're holy, you understand."

Springer grinned. "I do," he said. He glanced at Lon and Bezel who were looking at the swords. "Pick one up."

They glanced at him, then Tie and Ravel. "We don't want to do anything, Amma and Abba. We're just admiring them," Lon said.

"It's alright, infant," Ravel said sweetly. "They won't let you take them into servo if you aren't worthy. They're connected through prayer and construction to The One Himself."

It took a moment for everyone in the room short of the two makers to absorb that, then Lon gently gripped the emerald green hilt of a ten foot long sword that was suspended in a force field. It should have weighed a ton, the blade which seemed almost liquid silver when it moved in his grip. "This is so light."

"It's a sign," Ravel said as Tie nodded.

"What sign, Amma?" Inweld asked as Morius nodded. They were in apprenticeships to the mounted patrol and thus, came here with The Boss and Springer to answer the call.

"That it accepts you," Tie replied. "These weapons are sentient. They become sentient when we make them and its done in a certain way. It came to us in dreams when we were young. We were tool and die makers and one decaorn we had all these dreams about making these weapons and tools. All of the formulas for all our creations … they came to us in dreams."

Everyone stared at them, then the sword in Lon's servo.

"I want your dreams, Abba and Amma," Drift said with a grin.

"Take the sword to the open space there," Tie said as he pointed to a part of the storefront that was left open for this purpose. "Utilize it."

Lon glanced at them, then the others. He felt suddenly ridiculous and inadequate in the presence of such individuals and the sword.

Ravel grinned. "It wants to see what you're made of. See it shine? That's interest."

Everyone stared at the two little mechs who they revered as the great and mighty artisans they were, then Lon who looked suddenly afraid.

"What are you waiting for, Lonny?" Kup asked.

He glanced at all of them, then walked to the empty space. The sword left a smear of light as it was moved, a luminous silvery illumination. He paused in the center of the space, then worked through the beginnings of a kata that was designed for sword play.

It was smooth and beautiful, the sword shining like diamonds and as he moved, it followed his lead perfectly. When Lon stopped, he stared at the blade. It had etchings on it, long flourishes that were important to their culture, then prayers to Primus and The One. This sword was dedicated to Onyx Prime and thus, his marks and other indicators were carved on the blade as well.

It was magnificent.

Lon walked back, then began to put it on the rack again.

Ravel touched his arm gently. "You cannot do that now."

"What do you mean, Amma?" Lon asked with surprise.

"It chose you," Tie said with a smile.

It was silent as a tomb in the room, then Lon looked at the sword. "I'm … I don't think I'm worthy of such a sword, Appa. This sword is holy."

"It is and it **chose **you, Lon," Ravel said. "These weapons are so important, they're some of the first things ever made among our people and we reverence Lady Solus who gives us a blessing to make them. They're part of the Pantheon, these weapons, and I think as does Tie that sometimes They live in them, some small part of Them."

"There's care for these weapons," Drift said. "Its simple. I'll show you because my swords are sentient as well. All you have to remember is to wield them honorably and courageously in the defense of those who need you. You have that part down pat, Lon."

Lon stared at them, then the sword in his hand. He looked at the two little mechs. "It chose me? I don't … I don't want to take something from you, Amma and Appa, if I don't ..." He trailed off as he stared at the sword. He looked at them again nearly akin to tears. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Ravel smiled, then walked to the case to pull out a beautiful scabbard that was scarlet with inlaid jewels and silver. He held it out. "This is sentient, too. Sheath the sword so they can be acquainted. They will take care of each other and you forever now."

Lon stared at Ravel, then the scabbard. With no small touch of reverence and awe, he took it, then awkwardly slid the blade into it. He blinked a moment as it seemed to gleam, then settled into its beautiful sheen again.

"They agree to be one." Tie smiled. "I'm so glad that sword is going to a good home, Springer. I don't want any of them to find themselves in a sad situation."

"They can't. They would make sure that whoever had them would regret it," Ravel said as he smiled upward at Lon.

Lon stepped forward and hugged Ravel. "Thank you, Amma. I didn't mean to do this but it was so beautiful I had to hold it."

"It was calling to you, Lonny," Tie said as Lon hugged him. "Its going to be a friend now. If there's danger, it will help you know that."

"I love this," Bezel said as he touched the smooth leather of the scabbard. "You'll look awesome with it, Lonny."

"Slag. I think I want one, too," Sandstorm said. He turned to the cases. "How about it?"

Nothing happened but the laughter and mockery of everyone there.

Springer grinned at his grandparents. "I notified the beat cops to check in with you. Push the panic button under the counter and we're here. The twins are off so I'll tell them to check in as well. If they ever show up again, call us."

Ravel and Tie nodded. They chatted a while, then everyone took their leave.

Walking outside to mount up, Lon with Bezel's help settled the sword on his back. It was a good look for him.

Sandstorm grinned at him. "Teacher's pet."

Lon who was still stunned laughed loudly. **"YEAH! THAT'S ME!" **

With a whoop, they rode back to the street where they would go to the stables and hang up their patrol for the orn.

=0=At the jailhouse now

Raptor walked down the corridor heading for the door where the three charges were being held. Pico, Rockwell and Carver rose when he walked into their cell block heading for where they were. The jailer grinned as he dropped the bars.

"**RISE AND SHINE! TIME TO GO!"** Raptor said as he turned around, then began to leave. He was gone in seconds.

The jailer who knew all Ironhide's family well chuckled. "You better hoof it. The General waits for no one."

They booked it to the door and disappeared as well.

=0=On the tarmac

They stood together each of them bearing a backpack which they'd been warned not to open. It was hilarious to everyone watching but no one gave the three the slightest clue. It was what it was.

Ironhide, Blackjack, Delphi, Turbine and Hardie walked up to get the word before going. Then Sun and Jack along with Steiner showed up.

"Ready to go?" Steiner asked.

"Now we are, slowpoke," Blackjack said to his uncle.

Ironhide who was basking in the awesomeness grinned. "Get the lead out."

Everyone turned to stare at Ironhide who fizzled like a punctured balloon under the scrutiny. Then Sun laughed and slapped him on the back. "The Look still works. Ironhide, never change."

With that and a glowering son, grand and great grandson in tow, everyone boarded the ship that would take them to the outlying bases before heading in for Cybertron.

It would be a riotously funny trip for everyone but three mechs bearing incredibly heavy backpacks.

=0=Around

They sat in a bar after spending the orn going about their business. They were new here, arriving just a few orns before and knew they were on the clock to get settled into work and other pass times to keep themselves out of trouble. It wasn't that they had done that already. Getting into a fight at a bar earlier and shooting it out on the mean streets of (New) Iacon had been at best stupid.

"I'm surprised that we're still free," one of the mechs said, the brains of their gang in the Diaspora. "They have cameras everywhere."

The others nodded. "Maybe we can catch a break. No one hangs out in the clubs until this blows over."

The music was flowing, the beer first class as they relaxed in the crowd that was coming in to fill the bar in the mid afternoon lunch period. It was amazing to them how familiar the ambiance of the space was. They didn't notice that a number of Watch officers had entered the bar and taken a table nearby.

Relaxing among them were a number of big mechs who were part of the intervention team for major actions for the Watch, the team that would be called S.W.A.T. or special weapons and tactics. Their leader was for the mission they were going to undertake was Hound, himself a part time Watch mech for events such as these.

They chatted as they waited for their drinks all the while watching the table filled with wanted mechs nearby. It was going to be a hard thing getting them like this with everyone coming in for a drink and bite so they sat back to wait them out. They would either leave themselves or the crowd here would thin.

It would be okay with him which it was as long as they were taken in and no one got hurt. It would take a while for their opportunity to show itself.

=0=Optimus

He sat in a van parked out in front of Club Domino waiting for the situation inside to present itself. Drift and Springer had checked off duty but had come here when the locate of their suspects had divulged the five mechs inside the club as their quarry. He, Optimus had been called to help make the interdiction and across from him sat Prowl. Prime was going to call the crowd out a bit at a time through their transponders so they could 'smash and grab' the suspects without giving things away. He was doing that now.

A Home Guard tech had scanned the group discreetly, walking in to say hi to someone as his cover. His ability to scan without detection had led his family to work in the forensics end of law enforcement for generations and he was no exception. Walking in, chatting a moment with Hound, then walking out with a wave and grin, he had gotten the wave length of everyone there.

In groups of two and three, the crowd inside was pulled out even as those who wanted to go inside were held back. They would have the place cleared enough in time and then the fun would begin. That would be when Hound and his party would jump the five big mechs who had a shoot first and chat later attitude about life.

It would be colorful.

=0=TBC 6-3-19


	7. Chapter 7

The Diego Diaries: Chat (dd7 7) HERE IS THE MISSING PART! SORRY! :DD

=0=The Clerb

The club began to empty as the waiters went about their business unaware of the happenings. Clubs ebbed and flowed during the morning hours and this wasn't unusual. The five sitting at the table didn't seem aware of things being odd nor did they pay attention to Hound and his mechs. Everyone was either soldier, Home Guard, Air Force and with some so it wasn't strange at all that in the end two groups were present, Hound's and theirs.

Hound who cleared the decks with Prime on the sit-rep watched as the owner who was aware of the problem called his waiters to 'help me get a keg, boys, before the mid morning rush'. They walked cheerfully to the backroom where everyone was held by the owner.

Hound stood, then stretched. It was then that Sandstorm who was with him stood as well and shoved him. "Fragger," he said.

Hound turned to him and shoved back. "You're still a loser, Sandstorm. Frag off."

Twin Twist who was with them stood, then moved back. "If you're going to finally settle it, lets make it interesting. Choose up side, boys. I choose Hound." He grinned, then moved around the table, stepping just that much closer to the five who were watching the spat with interest.

Sandstorm turned on Twin and punched his face. Twin staggered back with Sandy moving in on him. Hound himself turned to look, then was spun as Splice punched him.

Diesel, a huge mechanism of the Turmoil persuasion and a redoubtable Wrecker stepped forward with a grin. He was a great mech with a legendary sense of humor who worshiped his bond, a sweet civilian as opposite of him as could be career-wise and the two little femmes that were their daughters. He moved on Splice. "That wasn't nice, Splice, hitting Hound like that."

"**WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!?"** Splice asked as he bounced on his peds, his fists slamming together in anticipation.

"I'm going to punch your face," Diesel said as he moved on Splice.

That mech moved swiftly, backing up past the table of the five to put it between Diesel and himself.

Diesel smiled. "Stay in one place, slagger."

"**OKAY!"** Splice said with glee as he stepped forward and tipped over the table of the five mechs watching.

Drinks, cards and other stuff flew everywhere as the heavy table took out three of them right away. They fell backward pinned by the table as they floundered. The two who weren't rose and froze, stopping immediately as big big guns were pressed against their helms.

Splice grinned. "Hold on there, partner. I don't want to ventilate your helm. Much."

Three more guns had also flipped open to be pressed against the foreheads of the three on the floor. They relaxed and the room became instantly still.

Hound grinned. "You're under arrest, slaggers. If you move, we'll eliminate your right to a fair and speedy trial. Any questions?"

There were none.

=0=Outside a few seconds later

They came out under heavy guard and covered in energon chains and cuffs. They were located in the databases for crime and disorder recovered on Cybertron that identified them as part of a road rage gang from Nova Cronum. The leader, Spectre was a very dangerous mech with a string of murders behind him that had never been solved. He was smart, tactical and dangerous as frag.

Pausing before Prime who was leaning on a forensics van, Spectre grinned. "Hello, Prime. Long time, no see."

"Not long enough," Prime said. He nodded to Springer who nudged them along.

Entering a police van, they sat and the doors closed.

Prime glanced at Springer. "I would hope you book them yourselves. That one, Spectre is tremendously dangerous."

Springer nodded. "Done deal." He glanced around. "You're off duty. If you want to share the joy, you can come with me."

"Does that include me?" Drift asked with a grin.

"It's in the fine print," Springer said with a chuckle. He transformed, then headed out to follow the van. Half the group with them did the same, the rest chatting a moment before joining them.

Prime turned to the mechs who were standing on the sidewalk, Hound and his team. "Thank you. You did a very great favor to the colony just now."

"No problem, though I **will** say some of these slaggers need to remember to pull their punches," Hound said with chagrin.

"Sorry, Dad," Splice said with a chuckle. "I'm going to watch Springer get plowed. Who's with me?" he asked.

They all were. The five disappeared into traffic together.

Prime grinned, then turned to the others. "Roll out, Autobots?" he asked.

They did.

=0=At the jailhouse

They drove into the parking lot by intake and as they did half those following transformed into themselves to watch the fun. Sometimes, especially if Drift and Springer were leading the charge, a mech or ten would try to make it hard.

The door to the van opened and five sullen mechs looked out. The guard who came out of the building took the lead as was his job. "Alright, slaggers … come out, come out wherever you are. Don't try to be cute. We can bend your chassis ten different ways."

The mechs inside glanced at each other, then stood. The chains they'd wrapped around them fell away leaving only cuffs on their wrists. It was the guard's call even as those watching felt that was possibly a bad one. No one said as word as the five stepped down.

No one said as word either as Spectre swung his arms and clipped the guard under the chin sending him flying into Springer and Company who were watching.

That was when all five of them began to run like the wind.

=0=At The Fortress

They began to gather for the morning briefing, the civilians and soldiers who ran the colony for their constituent groups. It was the long overdue catch up for everyone and this particular meeting would be entertaining not for the information that'd be given but for the children standing all over the table.

The Circle of Light Preparatory Academy was off duty for three orns due to their revamping of the curriculum which happened every half year. They'd be going over the children's testing, preparing lessons around that information and getting ready to continue down the path to enlightenment with their tiny minions. So for the next three orns, the kids would be out of school.

Standing together on the table babbling together happily, Io, son of Caro and Payload, Dart, son of Starscream and his trine and Resolve, son of Perceptor and Wheeljack had gathered. They were a bright ray of sunshine to the adults coming into the room, some of them the beaming genitors of said infants.

Down table, Prowler stood beside Oto, a tiny mech who was the newly made grandson of Neo and Laret given an adoption of his genitors by these, their long time family friends.

Adult adoptions were alive and well in the colony.

Nearby, Sojourner, Solus and Halo were staring at the data pad under their peds, watching the stars and comets flying around on the 'general impressions of the system' page that Prowl had changed it to for their benefit. They were exclaiming over the flashing lights, the streaking comets and other debris as Halo tried to catch them with her tiny black servos.

Their laughter sounded like wind chimes.

Laret grinned. "So sweet. You babies are so sweet."

All of them turned to Laret, then smiled. That was when they all headed her way for a hug. Then that led to everyone on the table walking around the table getting hugs from everyone there. Then they had to stop a moment to hug each other, some of them babbling unintelligible stuff as they pointed to everyone, then laughed.

Wind chimes.

Prowl watched them with a sense of peace that few things ever gave him short of being home or around Prime. They were his, all of them and in some fashion they were. He had to protect all of them. Hence, they were ***HIS*!**

He grinned.

They were.

Slaggers.

Ratchet who had walked out then returned with cookies was cutting one up to make tiny ones for the kiddies. When he had done so he held one up, a tiny thing in his big big servo. "Come and get it, infants."

They did. They ran as fast as they could, then formed a line. Some of them would take a while to cross the table. When their line was formed, they smiled. **"Please!"** they said, most of them. Others said their closest proximity.

One by one, they took a cookie(let), said thank you and walked over to sit down on the map to eat. Prowl enclosed all of them in the circle of his arms after they'd gathered. "Mine. All of you are mine. Thank you for coming to your true ada to eat your cookie."

Huge laughter and slag hit that as Prime walked in with Magnus. He walked to his chair, then sat. "I see Circle Prep is closed for a few orns."

"It is. All my children are here to hang out with me. Right, babies?" Prowl asked.

They looked at him, then smiled almost as one. He grinned at Prime with a smug expression. "See?"

"I see a loon," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "I suppose we need to get this goat rodeo going."

Prowl shot him a cool gaze. "Why else are you here?"

"For my dazzling wit?" Ratchet asked to great scorn, agreement and laughter.

"On that happy note," Optimus said as he looked at his agenda, then blanched a little at its length. "How about education first?"

Herling and Nova who were chuckling at the lunacy picked up their data pads. "I'm so glad that you chose us. We have many happy things to relate."

They would.

=0=At the jailhouse now

They all stood up again, then ran forward to give chase to the slaggers who were hoofing it toward another entrance to the building. It would lead inside to the dining room and then the offices beyond of those who worked here. It was a frantic footrace to the door and the miscreants made it there first.

Bursting through, they fled into an astonished roomful of worker bees and lawyers who froze at the intrusion. A siren went off and doors began to close, sealing everyone into their area so that no one could leave or enter. It was a calculated choice for security that could only be alleviated by someone having the program installed internally that would allow them to bypass the siren to escape an area under lock down.

Given that it was the same system as Cybertron and that the miscreants knew that, they grabbed two femmes, hurried to the locked door nearby and ordered them to unlock the seals. They did in their fright and disappeared down the corridor with the five criminals as the doors sealed behind them.

Everyone burst in, saw the mess and not the slaggers, then Springer bellowed, "Where did they go?"

Someone stood up and pointed at the door.** "THEY GRABBED TWO FEMMES! THEY HAVE FERI AND L****AS****SIE!"**

"**FRAG!"** Springer said. "Get them on the locator grid then send it to me. Get all of you on it. We're going to block them in, then negotiate. Get our negotiator here."

Drift nodded, put in the call to Ratchet who was the chief negotiator for the system, then hurried with Springer to the door. They scanned the local area, found it free of anyone at all, then Springer popped the seal on the door. Moving silently, they slipped inside as the power to lights and equipment for the building was cut off.

=0=Meeting

Ratchet sat straight up, then glanced at Prime. "I have a negotiation at the courthouse. The slaggers got loose somehow."

Prowl rose. "Paragon, please take over the meeting," he said as he hurried to the door with Ratchet. They were gone in seconds.

=0=TBC 6-4-19


	8. Chapter 8

The Diego Diaries: Bam (dd7 8)

If you got this far, go back a couple and read them. I left one out due to stupid numbering. EEK! Sorry. :D:D:D

=0=At the Jailhouse. Now.

They drove up, transformed on the fly and flew through the air to land on their peds. Hoofing it to the doors down the way where a heavy weapons team stood together watching them, Ratchet and Prowl walked inside, then over to where Drift, Springer and a number of mechs were crouched.

The room was a large cafeteria-lounge for the building, giving amenities to the worker bees and others including clientele who worked or had business here. There was a long corridor that led off from it that ran parallel to it. Across the opening from where everyone crouched that led back into the building was a number of heavily armed mechs. They'd circled around to seal off the possible retreat of the five criminal suspects.

"So, here we are again," Ratchet said as he peered down the corridor.

A blast was heard as Ratchet jumped back. A flash of light zipped past and landed on a wall down the corridor. Ratchet grinned. "As you can see … I still have it."

"They nearly **let** you have it, Ada," Springer said with a snicker. "By the way, they're holed up down that away."

"Why thanks, oldest offspring. You're helping me in my joor of need," Ratchet said with a snicker. "What's the situation?"

"They got loose from the van, ran in here, grabbed two femmes and lit off down that way. There's an outside door to a large patio but we have it and all the other holes in this sieve plugged," Springer replied.

"Who are the femmes?" Ratchet asked.

"Two little femmes who run the law library and research law for the hot shots here," Drift said. "Tiny femmes with a lot of kids between them."

"Frag," Ratchet said. "I better be good." He moved closer to the door, then leaned against the wall so he could hear and be heard better. **"HEY, DOWN THERE! THIS IS RATCHET, THE PRIME'S NEGOTIATOR! HOW ABOUT TELLING ME EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANT!?"**

It would be quiet a while before Ratchet would get an answer.

=0=At the meeting

They watched Prowl and Ratchet rush out as Prime got the update from Springer. He sat back musing on the information, then looked at Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, what is the closest approximation of our population thus far?"

Magnus consulted his data pad. "We have received a steady flow of civilians, 20,000 per orn on average for some several months now. We stand at just over … 62,000,000 citizens."

It was dizzying to most there and the buzz took a moment to die down. Prime considered it himself, the long march from a dusty plain to the multi-city magnificence of today. "We have a hostage situation at the Courthouse of which Ratchet as our chief negotiator is going to manage. I may be called out or not but if I do Paragon will lead the meeting and the information gathered will be given to the relevant individuals including me later on. As for now, let us continue."

Herling and Nova did. The situation was expanding in their realm and there were new towers opening to meet demand. Though the infant population was low for such a colony as this, it wasn't unusual for the Cybertronian people. There were always less children than adults. When you didn't die without making it an effort, there were always imbalances in the society's demographics.

In the end, there were 10 Sparkling Day, 6 Youngling Day and 3 Intermediate Day schools in the colony. Some of them weren't ready to open yet but were being readied due to the numbers being forwarded and projections.

The University was hot on the training of new teachers, Bron-E was announced to be a recent graduate of special needs children and training in a classroom to eventually move into a new Pioneer School being opened in Crater District 2. All was well in the world of education.

=0=At the hostage situation

"**HOW ABOUT YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT? THAT WAY I CAN SEE WHAT I CAN DO!"**

There was the sound of peds, then silence. "What the frag do you want me to say? I surrender?" a deep harsh voice said contemptuously.

"I won't say no," Ratchet replied. "How about you tell me, I do what I can, everyone gets to go home tonight. Maybe even you."

"We want to go to Razorclaw," another voice said, one equally as darkly masculine as the first. "You can't make that happen."

"You have no idea what I can do. But I have to ask you a question first … why do you want to go to that loser?" Ratchet asked.

The mechs standing around Ratchet grinned slightly, then relaxed a tiny bit. This was getting interesting.

It was silent a moment, then the first voice was back. "Explain."

Ratchet considered the request. "You **do** know that Prime took Cybertron without a shot, **right**?" He waited but nothing was said in reply. "We have this colony with about 55 or 60,000,000 citizens. What the frag does Razorclaw have? We have him hemmed in with dreadnoughts and metroformers. Prime commands more firepower than anyone ever did in our history. You lived here for a while. You know. So I ask again … why do you want to go to that loser?"

Springer stared at Ratchet. :What are you doing? What if he decides he won't go there? What then?:

Ratchet glanced at him with a slight smirk. :Fragged if I know:

Springer blinked with surprise at Ratchet who was smirking at him. He glanced at Drift, then the others. :Okay:

Ratchet snickered. He waited, then continued. "There is no way that Razorclaw is allowed to free range. He's hemmed in and we know every move he makes. Why not go to Ominous?"

"Just like that?" the first voice said.

"Why not? He's less hemmed in than Razorclaw. You won't have as much trouble fighting for command as you would with a Predacon and you can run for it when Prime gets tired of both groups and goes forward to crush them. Think about it." Ratchet listened to the silence for a moment, then glanced at Prowl. He was looking at Ratchet with puzzlement as well. Ratchet grinned, then turned back to wait.

They would wait a moment or two.

=0=Meeting

So the planets are lining up well. No one has faltered outside parameters set for them in our calculations. We will begin to program the move of the two inner ring planets we plan to hold the Mercury and Venus positions. That will take another decaorn. When those show good data then we can consider the move of Cybertron. That's going to take a lot of effort with the population. We can't scare them too much."

Prime nodded. "You state that it will be nearly instantaneous, the transfer through the bridges."

"We have to do it that way. If we do it swiftly, then the chances for problems drop precipitously. That's the entire hope. When they arrive at the system, the sky will be dark with stars but there'll be light on the ground. Sort of like Pluto and others we've all seen. It will take a bunch of work for the processes of Primus to begin to make an atmosphere. We're working on that now. When the atmosphere is restored so will the blue skies."

"I want that for home," Raptor said from a monitor.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

=0=Courthouse

"So … let's assume that you aren't full of slag … you'd just let us walk out of here like that?" the voice asked.

"Consider our situation. You're just five slaggers. Even if you're worth in trouble about 20, you're still five. You go to Ominous, you'll fight and likely win. None of you fraggers want to be second to anyone. You go to Razorclaw, he **will** kill you. If you were honest with me, you'd agree.

"Ominous isn't a phase six formulated mechanism. He's tough and smart but you could take him. He, you can kill. If you go there you'll make trouble and get them off our list for a while. It'll take longer for you to get his group under your command and we get a breather.

"With Razorclaw, he'd kill you and there'd be no interlude of chaos. Its a win-win for us if you go to Ominous. It's a fragging waste of time to send you to Razorclaw because he'll kill all of you. See?" Ratchet grinned at the others who grinned back.

It was silent a moment, then the voice was back. "You don't think I can take Razorclaw down."

"No. No offense. He's just that tough. He also has his brothers with him." Ratchet grinned. They didn't need to know that one of them was here. "Are you slaggers ready to face Predaking?"

It was silent, then the voice was back. "What are you offering to get us out of here?"

"Give us the femmes in exchange for a shuttle equipped to get you out of our slagging life. We'll program the path to Ominous. He'll take you in, then its up to you. I personally hope you slag each other to the Pit but I'm not particular. Either way, you slaggers will be off our To-Do list for a while," Ratchet replied.

"We take the femmes for a short distance, then let them out. You follow discreetly and pick them up. I don't trust you any other way, Autobot," the voice said.

"That makes two of us. There's no other way for you to leave here alive. Either give it up to do it this way or we'll just gas you," Ratchet said. "Maybe we'll even use non poisonous gas."

Prowl who was listening called for a runabout to be prepped at the airfield. However this cockamamie plan worked out, he would cover all the bases.

It was silent as the five worked out the possibilities.

=0=Meeting

That's the best case scenario. Given that we've met or exceeded our projections, I expect that this won't be any different." Caro smiled at everyone, then sat.

The claps and acknowledgment he got was music to Payload's audials. Venture was next.

=0=Courthouse

"We'll send out one femme. We're keeping the other. We're going to drop her off before we jump to superluminal space."

"No, you're not taking anyone but yourselves. The femmes are not negotiable," Ratchet said.

"Then trade them for two of you," the voice said.

Ratchet considered that, then leaned closer to the door. "I have to clear it with Prime. Wait a second."

"Not too long," the voice said.

Ratchet stepped away and everyone gathered. "We need Percy and 'Jack."

Moments later …

Prowl and Ratchet, both highly unarmed walked down the corridor with their servos in sight as agreed upon. They entered the room where the mechs were waiting, facing a plethora of big big guns, all of them pointed at them.

Two femmes who were terrified were standing together behind them.

Ratchet looked at them. "Let the femmes go. Then we go down the corridor to the patio outside. A runabout is waiting there for all of us."

Spectre stared at the two, his sensors indicating that the mechs before him were unarmed. He glanced at the femmes, then nodded.

The two looked at Ratchet and Prowl who nodded, too, then edged out to run down the corridor. They disappeared at once.

It was silent a moment.

"Well, do tell the rest," Spectre said with a humorless smile.

"We go down the corridor and out the back door. We get into the runabout, then take off. Once you get out of the system you'll let us out and we'll be picked up by Seekers who'll be shadowing us waiting for my transponder signal to come get us both."

Spectre nodded. "Lead on then," he said gesturing with his gun.

Ratchet and Prowl walked to the door, then stepped out into the hallway for the short walk to the patio outside. The rest of them followed with their guns drawn and their optics peeled.

It was agonizingly tense as they did.

=0=TBC 6-5-19


	9. Chapter 9

The Diego Diaries: Hoot (dd7 9)

Notes to come tomorrow. :D:D:D

=0=In the corridor

They stared at each other as Spectre and his mates took in the two. Ratchet and Prowl … the doctor-diplomat and the bond of Prime himself. It didn't feel right.

"You expect us to believe that we can just fly out of here with you two and nothing is going to stop that," Spectre said.

"Drop us off when you get to the coordinates that lead to the fort where Ominous is living and all will be well. If not, Prime will hunt you down and kill you himself. Ominous can't stop him from doing that anymore than Razorclaw but its a chance we want to take if you take out Ominous and frag up his operation," Ratchet said. "Though you may not notice it, your options are limited unless you do what I say."

Spectre stared at him. "The ship."

"Is outside on the patio. We had one brought in when we heard that you were doing this stupid thing. We don't have anymore time for any of you," Prowl said coldly.

"And you'll just let us go," another asked.

"We can find you any time we want," Ratchet said. "Keep up."

The two sides stared at each other with loathing and intense rage, then Spectre nodded. "After you."

Ratchet stepped past him and walked down the corridor to the door that led outside. Prowl followed Ratchet and the others followed him. Ratchet reached the door, then opened it. A ship was waiting nearby.

"What about snipers and the rest of that slag?" Spectre asked as he scanned the area for trouble.

"The area is clear," Prowl said. "We want you gone. We have things to do and sticking it to Ominous is always a good thing."

"Then walk out with me, Prowl. I don't think Prime would shoot his own bond," Spectre said.

Prowl stepped out and with Spectre beside him, they continued to the ship. Three others hurried across and that left Ratchet with Chalkline. He looked at Ratchet. "Move it."

"You didn't say 'please'," Ratchet said as he stepped out and walked across the patio to the ship. They both entered, the door closed and it began to lift off almost immediately.

Ratchet and Prowl sat next to each other on a bench along the hull while Chalkline and Spectre sat in the pilot and co-pilot's seat. The other two had seats by view ports and were watching as they rose into space to begin the long trek to the land of Ominous. They stared at the five giving nothing away.

Spectre glanced back at the pair. "I suppose you want to be dropped off somewhere."

"It would do you good. Prime's prepared to ignore you for now. Harm us and the game is over for all of you," Ratchet said as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chassis.

"What's the word on Ominous?" one of the others, Poker, asked.

"Well, he has a good thing going. Has a bunch of mechs and ships … probably under 100,000. Razorclaw has about two and a half times more." Ratchet grinned. "We have 1,500,000 ex

Decepticons alone. That doesn't count a million Seekers and all the recovered Autobot Army thus far. Did I tell you about the Home Guard, the big frames and the army and air force on Cybertron?" He gave them a dazzling smile.

It was silent a while as they approached the point of no return that would take them past Caminus and out to where Ominous had a fort. Chalkline glanced at Spectre. "There's a ship following."

"Our taxi," Ratchet said. "Care to slow down so we can jump?"

"What if I say no?" Spectre asked. He stared at them with a cold calculating look as both Ratchet and Prowl disappeared. It would take him a moment to process that sleight of hand.

=0=In the Bridge Room of The Fortress, Autobot City

Both Ratchet and Prowl stepped back from the Pretender towers that allowed their bodies to stay on world while their pretender shells sashayed elsewhere. Pulling plugs, they hustled for the door and the climb upward to the Ops Center.

Reaching that point, they hurried to Wheeljack and Perceptor who were bent over a console while the entire committee taking a break lounged around to watch.

Ratchet paused beside Wheeljack. "Open a channel, 'Jack. I want to pay my respects."

Wheeljack snickered. "Here you go."

"Hey, Spectre. This is Ratchet. How ya doin'?" he asked.

A pause occurred before the infuriated voice of Spectre came over the comm speakers. "Very funny, fragger. I suppose Prowl is with you?:

"I am. I'd also like to tell you that you have half a breem to shut down that ship and surrender before we turn up the heat," Prowl said coldly.

Sitting nearby with Solus and Sojourner in his arms, Prime watched with amusement. Angry Prowl was a good look for him. It would appear that things were in hand.

:And if I don't?: Spectre said.

"Then **that's** a choice. That's a **choice**, right, Prowl?" Ratchet asked his partner in crime.

Prowl stared at him, then the screen. "If you say so, Loon."

Ratchet laughed loudly, then nodded to Perceptor. "Hit it, Percy."

Everyone watched as Perceptor programmed a short sequence of numbers, then pressed a button. Nothing happened a moment, then another voice came over the speakers. :Uh, Ada? Are you there? The ship is slowing. It appears to be down:

"I know," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "**ISN'T THAT GREAT!? I, Ratchet ****OF**** IACON DID HEREBY SAVE THE ORN! AGAIN!** With these two servos … these **holy serv**-" A rap on the helm by Prowl ended that soliloquy. He grinned at Prowl. "Some might think you're jealous of my genius."

Prowl sniffed as only he could. "As if."

Huge laughter imbued with amusement, delight and relief filled the room.

Ratchet leaned over the console. "Are you there, Springer?"

:Always and forever: an amused voice replied.

"Be a good son and bring the ship back. Take the garbage to the jailhouse. Or maybe straight to the prison for Gee-Gee to manage." Ratchet grinned at Wheeljack and slapped his shoulder. "Then hurry back. We have a meeting to finish."

:Oh joy. On it: Springer said with a chuckle. "Impactor's Revenge, out:

The relief was enormous as Ratchet turned to everyone and curtsied like the exhibitionist that he was.

Prime grinned at him. "Details?"

"We had to move them out so I negotiated for them to leave with us as hostages. It was a brilliant tactic, one that has served me admirably for vor-"

Rap on the noggin, part two.

Ratchet grinned at Prowl, then turned back to a grinning Prime. His daughters were staring at Ratchet, then grinned brightly. **"YOU'RE SO CUTE!** And your daughters are, too," he said to huge laughter. "We had to get them out with high status hostages so they would agree. So I volunteered and Miss Priss here, he was just standing there so I lowered my standar-"

Rap on the noggin, part three.

"I was **saying **… I had us come as Pretenders, get on the ship and get them away, then derez. That was when I had Wheeljack remote the ship through a small homing device I slipped under the bench we were sitting on and zap it with an electrical overload of the systems. They were electrocuted within an inch of their lives," Ratchet finished.

"Well done," Prime said with a grin.

"Genius," Raptor said from a monitor nearby. Everyone on the monitors nodded.

"It's just part of the job, the job I do so humbl-"

Rap on the noggin, part four.

Ratchet stared at Prowl a moment, then slapped him. There was a short interlude for a spirited slap fight before Prime cleared his throat, a totally unnecessary thing.

Both stared at him, then Ratchet grinned. "I need a donut." He began to walk to the table nearby.

"Get me one, too, Loon. Chocolate," Prowl said as he picked up Sojie. "So, where are we?"

Prime rose with Solus. "I **do** believe we are in the middle of financial reports."

"Oh, good," Prowl said as he walked back to the conference room with his daughter. He entered as everyone watched him go.

"Never change, Prowler," Alor said from a monitor. He was in Las Vegas already.

Prime grinned. "I do not think you have to worry about that."

Huge laughter followed them into the conference room, that and a large plate of donuts.

=0=Space, where no one can hear you **SCREEEEAAAAAMMMMMM!**

They slid to a stop beside a ship listing slightly in space, its notable features for illumination dead to the world. When they were close enough, Springer, Drift, Roadie, Sandstorm, Twin Twist, Hercy and Kup stepped out and floated over with guns drawn.

"Is it safe to touch?" Drift asked as the ship got closer to their drifting bodies.

"I hope so," Springer said with a chuckle as he landed on its surface. Magnetizing, he walked to the hatch which was closed as tight as a drum head.

Hercy walked over, knelt, then broke the lock to open the hatch with a strange tool he kept for such things. Then he stood again and jumped inside, floating in the air because the gravity plating was out. Shoving along the wall, he led the way to the flight deck.

"I'm supposed to lead the team," Springer groused.

Drift who was following him as Springer followed everyone else grinned. :You can lead me to your spark's content later on:

Springer glanced at Drift with a smoky optic. :You're giving me ideas:

:I **hope** so: Drift said with a chuckle as they bounced off walls floating forward.

:Hope so as in 'yeah, baby' or hope so as in 'Dad, I'm bored'?: Springer asked with a smirk.

Drift laughed but he didn't answer.

They magnetized to watch as the others grabbed the floating slaggers who were glitching from massive electrocution. "We better get them to the colony. Slaggers got bit," Hercy said.

The mechs grabbed the five blotto criminals, then floated past Drift and Springer. They left the ship and began to float back just as a tow vessel slid into view.

Springer and Drift watched the mechs leave, then glanced at each other. "I'd kick that old geezer in the slats but he's probably got a tool that'll kill me if I do," Springer said.

"I'd hate to take a really good look in his sub space," Drift said. "Come on. The rate they're going, we might have to hitch a ride back with the tow ship." He stepped off and floated toward Impactor's Revenge.

Springer watched him go, then sighed. "Last one, again," he said, then stepped off to follow.

=0=Meeting

They were mostly flagging, the infants. Sitting on laps or giving in to their boredom by falling into recharge, most of the little kids were showing with their own behavior what most of the adults felt. A **scorching** game of Scrabble was going on between Optimus Prime and Raptor off line.

"And that about does it for our Earth side institutions, the Prime National Bank, the credit unions, the investments of our worker's retirement and the status of our insurance for the same. All in all, we're very solvent which is sort of an odd-man-out thing to be on Earth. Caro is managing the portfolios, Optimus, and all is well," Venture said as he sat.

Prime nodded as he considered what kind of word he could make with a 'Q', two 'X's' and an 'I'. Sometimes it was fragged to be Prime. "Thank you, Venture. I am happy to hear it."

:I'm sure you are: Venture said as he watched the game Prime was playing with Raptor who had cut him in halfway through his presentation when it was clear that Prime was puzzling about something.

Prime grinned. "Anyone else?"

"I want to know your deep professional analysis of the next game between Iacon and Kaon due to roll up shortly. I have a bet to layoff and I need insider knowledge," Raptor asked as he watched Prime struggle with the letters he had left.

"You could go to prison for asking on Earth," Prime said as he sat back with Solus sleeping in his arms.

"Kaon will lose," Prowl said firmly. "This is Optimus Prime. **PRIME HERE!** Do you have to **ask**?" He looked up at the monitor with Raptor who was grinning.

"Yes," Raptor said to huge laughter.

"For the good of the order then," Prime said with great satisfaction.

Sometimes it was good to be Prime.

=0=TBC 6-7-19

ESL:

imbue, imbued: (im-be-you'd) to fill with something, to make something more


	10. Chapter 10

The Diego Diaries: Stuff and Puff 'n Stuff (dd7 10)

=0=For the good of the order

"You have a backlog of slaggers to deal with, Optimus. One could almost say that you're shirking your job," Ratchet said. "You have five more slaggers who are going to sit in prison and rot."

"Slacker is not a word in his vocabulary, as you well know," Prowl said with a cool optic on his nemesis. "**Surely** a short rest in the processor hospital will put to rest that very great and treasonous lie."

Ratchet laughed. "Me in the processor hospital? Surely, you're looking in a mirror when you say that, Granny."

"You both could use a tune up," Ironhide said with a grin. "Insanity runs in both your families from what I hear."

Prime chuckled. "I am not going to touch that one."

"Good for you," Prowl said with a smirk.

"What's the next holiday? Any before Festival?" Alor asked from his monitor.

"There's the Fourth of July Camp Out in the Valles™ or so I'm told by Annabelle Lennox. I saw her at school when I was doing some service in their class and she reminded me that her favorite outing here was when we go to the Valles, camp and cook barbecue," Ratchet said.

"Did you disabuse her of that thought?" Prowl asked.

"No," Ratchet said with a gigantic smile.

"Oh great," Prowl said.

"I rather like barbecuing. I think I have the hang of it," Optimus said with a sweet smile. Lying in his arms sleeping madly, Sojourner sawed logs.

Ratchet and Prowl both subbed their cameras after taking snaps, then Prowl frowned. "Surely, you don't want to really go into the wilderness, bivouac, cook on a fire, play horseshoes and get loaded, right?"

"That sounds like a good time," Raptor said. "I can have my barbecue packed and ready to go. What time?" he inquired from his monitor.

The slagger.

Prowl frowned at him, then Blackjack, Hard Drive, Drift who got a surprised look from Springer, Elita who was nodding as Jetta was laughing, Sun and Jack who were watching with Steiner from a monitor who didn't know what this was but were game, Arcee who was agreeing with Elita while Magnus was disagreeing, Maelstrom who was waiting for Chromia to tell him what to do, he was so happy to do **ANYTHING** with her, Ironhide who was watching the mania knowing nothing could stop it now and Ratchet.

He was lounging against Ironhide with a grin.

"I would say … given that I singlehandedly ended a travesty at the courthouse thereby deserve a fete of this magnitude. I want to sit on my throne with a beer watching you slaggers get sweaty browed doing the labor. Least you can do, crybabies. I include you in that group, Prowler." Ratchet gave him a gigantic smile.

Prowl gave him a rap on the knuckles.

"Okay, lets get this organized. We can make the reservations at the Upper Deck campground at the Valles. We can reserve the runabouts if you tell me now who is coming," Elita said as she decided to run the table. Glancing around the room and the monitors, everyone but Prowl raised their servos. "Good. We'll reserve the entire area. The usual moochers will be there. So we have that, the boys get to barbecue for us and all is well. Horses?" she asked as she glanced at Springer who was frowning slightly.

"Do you really need permission?" Springer asked.

"Whiner," Elita said with a chuckle. "Now … about the date. How about the following orn after the Kaon-Iacon game?"

"**HERE! HERE!" **-Everyone but Prowl.

"Everyone bring gear, food, booze and gossip. That about takes care of it. Any questions?"

No one had any because it wouldn't matter anyway. Everyone looked contented but for Magnus and Prowl who sulked.

**"DONE DEAL!" **Ratchet said. He grinned at Elita. "Thank you, offspring, mine." Then he glanced at Prowl. "Or is she one of yours, too?"

Prowl smirked at Elita, then Ratchet. "I'll take a pass on this one."

**HUGE **hoo-haw greeted that from the punters as Prowl lounged in his chair.

"This will be fun. Fifi loves to camp," Laret said sweetly. "Shall we barbecue as well?"

"Actually, you can bake," Ratchet said remembering the array of delicate pastries and other things that Laret and Neo were so famed for.

"**DONE DEAL!**" Laret said as the room convulsed. She smiled at Prowl. "I shall make up personally your favorite Praxian pasties, Prowl."

Prowl was almost mollified.

=0=Shortly later

"You going to rain on everyone's parade all orn, Prowler?" Ratchet asked as he sat on a chair at the command table.

Prowl grinned. "Fragger. What if something pops up? Like just now?"

"We go and I lay servos on. I, Ratchet the Undaunted, Ratchet the Miraculous will do my sovereign duty to my sovereign."

"Well, you got **one** thing right in that slag," Prowl said as he kicked back. "What are you going to bring for food this time?"

"Miracles, Prowler. I'm bringing miracles," Ratchet said as he stood. "Just like my stuffed French toast. Miracles." With a brilliant smile, Ratchet swished out.

Prowl watched him go with amusement. "Frag. I better get something better." He chuckled. "How hard could **that** be?"

=0=Later that evening

Prime peered into the home office noting that Prowl was on the computer. "Are you coming to recharge, Prowl?"

Prowl looked up, leaning 'casually' in front of the screen. "Shortly." He grinned.

Prime quashed a belly laugh, then nodded. "Very well. Do not work too hard."

Prowl nodded to him. "I won't." He grinned again.

When Prime walked down the corridor, Prowl turned back to the screen. Legions of recipes were listed with some checked for further study. He would be at it for a while.

Optimus lay back on his big old berth, then chuckled softly. "Do not ever change, Prowl." With that, he relaxed to wait for Prowl to come. He would have to wait a while.

=0=Mid morning the next orn

Ratchet sat along the wall waiting for the arraignment of the slaggers. They were going to be pleading from prison over closed circuit television ala Court TV so things were expected to be less violent and more contained. Prime and Prowl walked in along with Springer and Drift. Everyone who needed to add anything to the proceedings were there. They sat down together.

"Good thing they aren't dragging them in from the prison," Springer said. "They have a few burns but mostly they're not happy with the outcome of their little expedition. They've been making that loud and clear to everyone in audial range."

"Poor babies. I can't imagine why," Ratchet said with a grin.

The doors opened as the judge, a small femme named Miso and the bailiff, Ascme walked into the room. Silver was already there to record and act as clerk. They chatted a moment then a big screen nearby was activated. It showed the logos for the judiciary and the usual Prime/Colonial/Cybertron stuff. The court itself was lightly populated and suggested that the mini-con population had either behaved or not gotten caught. Either way was fine with the audience that was there.

"All rise for the Honorable Magistrate Miso of Upper Tetrahex," Silver said.

Everyone stood.

"You may sit and maintain decorum," Silver said.

Everyone sat.

Miso nodded respectfully to Prime, then checked her data pad. "We can begin, Silver, with the prison suspects."

"We are here to receive the pleadings of the prisoners, Spectre, Chalkline, Barger, Clone and Semper. Have you had a chance to talk to them, Marlin?" Silver asked the public defender on call for this session.

"I've tried but they were upset. They did, however, give me their pleas so I can represent them. If you will," Marlin said with a grin. He was an older attorney who specialized in hard cases and open court calls. He was a well liked and very experienced mech with slaggers like this.

"Very well," Miso said as she glanced up at him. "What are their pleas? Before that, are they going to appear on camera?"

"No," Marlin said with a grin. "I won't give you their full statement, however. It might not favor them in the long run."

Miso grinned, then shrugged. "I bow to your discretion. What do they plea?"

"Not guilty under circumstances of great aggravation but I've paraphrased that part, thank goodness," Marlin said.

"Very well," Miso said with a chuckle. "We will add their pleas and schedule them into the docket. Will you represent them?"

"Maybe. Right now, they're in a state. When they calm down they might choose otherwise but I'll be the attorney of record for them for now," Marlin said.

"You're my hero, Marlin," Miso said as she added that note. She looked up then at the senior Autobots sitting nearby. "I do believe that we're good here, Lord Optimus. All of you can relax until trial. Thank you for your presence."

Prime stood. "We are happy to serve," he said, then led the group to the door and the corridor beyond.

"Is it really magistrate court without mini-cons?" Ratchet asked no one in particular when they gathered outside the court room.

"I do not think so," Prime said with a grin. "Where are you going now? That is, to lay servos on as I believe I heard it put."

"Well, Ironhide is leaving for Cybertron after a departmental meeting so it won't be him," Ratchet said with a smile.

Gagging and choking sounds by Prowl were almost as dependable as Ironhide when Ratchet 'flirted'. Ratchet laughed. "Old Faithful, that's you and Ironhide, Prowler. By the way, who's catering your end of the picnic and what about you, Optimus? Have you got the grill out yet?"

"I will," Prime said with a grin as they began to walk to the big doors down the long hallway. "Prowl will have to fill me in on the rest."

"Which catering place is going to fill **you** in, Prowler?" Ratchet said before Prowl slugged him in the arm.

Prime followed along with great amusement and a carry hold filled with children.

=0=Around

"I heard that Optimus and the family are going to the Valles to camp and do a barbecue," Lola said as she sat in the office of the Resort chatting up the ladies. She ran with her sister, Cindy, the programs for NASA on world, educational and otherwise. They were doing a feature for the big website they maintained about life in the Resort and how that all worked.

"When?" Judy Witwicky asked as she paused typing out a letter to an expediter who sent flowers to the facility.

"After the Kaon-Iacon game. Depends, of course, on things happening or not but that's the word I got," Lola said. "They're trying to sneak out without us."

Judy Fulton laughed. "The fools."

=0=On The Human Grapevine, a collaborative online publication for the local humans

Owen Harris checked the grapevine, The Human Grapevine which was an electronic 'newspaper' that was in-house among the humans. It was a place where anyone could publish something or anything, news, family stuff, gossip or ask for or tell something someone else wanted to know or needed. It was funny, could be serious and was always being updated during the day and night.

The rumor of the Prime and his group going to the Valles, the Upper Deck Campground to camp and barbecue was intriguing. This wasn't the site with the dome habitat features that allowed humans staying there to take off their masks in a controlled environment. This one was higher up and usually reached by runabouts. He would have to check on maybe tagging along. Half the habitat was allowed to go out now. Maybe this could be a day trip for some of them.

He walked to the elevator, then entered. A short smooth ride downward would take him to the ground floor and the day's activities, conference calls and interviews with Earth. They would never get enough of the habitats nor those who lived there.

He disappeared into the morning crowd on the Grand Concourse in seconds.

=0=TBC 6-8-19 **edited 6-9-19**

ESL: mollify, mollified: (mall-ih-fy, mall-ih-f-eyed) to make better, to have made things better "They had ice cream to mollify their hurt feelings."


	11. Chapter 11

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd7 11)

Sorry about not posting last night. We had a wild fire from lightning yesterday and the air quality made my **everything** hurt. **Here we go!**

=0=Around

They sat together at the science table in the lab where they were working on substances as well as utilizing the big microscopes that would tell them a great deal about the structures of different things and their reaction with liquids of various kinds. Sunspot was staring into the little dish that was before them, then put it on the slide tray of the microscope. He stared at it, then glanced at his study partner.

Terradive who was sitting nearby watched them to see how it was going. He had paired Sunny up with Rain Harris and they were working together on this project. Sunspot was not comfortable with her but he wasn't afraid. It was growth.

"This is dissolved." He glanced at her, then his data pad where they were keeping information for the report they would write about solubles and non-solubles.

She looked at him, then the tray, leaning in closely to see it.

Sunspot leaned slightly away.

:Let me see in the 'scope for a moment, Sunny: she said, then moved closer to look.

Sunspot who was sitting on a rolling stool like everyone else slid back to let her in. He stared at her, at her head which was covered in darkish hair. She was slightly taller than even him but was also older chronologically than him as well.

She slid back, then picked up her data pad. :I agree:

They both wrote down their impressions, had a short discussion together, then Rain picked up the tray, walked to a small counter nearby and set it down. Picking up a new dish, a substance and three different solvents in a carrier, she walked back to put them on the table. :This is the next one: she said as they began to work out the formula to watch what it did.

Terradive would watch them the whole time.

=0=Earth2

They left the office of Owen Harris happy and satisfied. All of their children, 30 of them, had been accepted by the Autobot school district and would begin their studies in the 'catch up' room with the mentor teachers and expert educators in two days. They would only be added to the classrooms when they reached minimal proficiency.

They were reminded that their kids would have no time off like Earth2 did and they would go earlier and stay longer. The curriculum was hard but no one would be left behind as long as they did their share.

Everyone nodded solemnly including Lyle Cutter and Clark Walters. Their children, Gina, Tinsley, Barrett, Clay, Terri and Cora would be among those attending Youngling Day School #1 two days from now. Neither Nast child would. They didn't apply either.

They walked out and went to their various offices to work on Habitat business or their own. Two days would pass before their kids got on a yellow school bus with Jaycee Jameson, Rain Harris, Camilla Baker and Lilly Brown. There were other Day students going as well such as Elliott and Lindsey May whose parents ran the food division in the Habitat.

It would be a big step into the paradigm for the kids and a leap of faith for their parents. They knew the school was more college than public and that the standards and expectations were high but their kids wanted to do this so they made it happen.

It would take a lot of work in the pull out school to make it into a classroom. Rain, Camilla, Lilly and Jaycee still were half in, half out along with the others from the first group accepted. The others wouldn't even get that far for some time.

You had to start somewhere.

=0=Library work time at Youngling Day #1

They sat together working on a report for science, the weather of Mars being the topic. They were doing experimental science, chemistry, in one of the big labs, one of several set up for such learning experiences. They were also studying the weather of Mars and had done several trips to the weather stations on the TransWorld Highway for data and hands on instruction.

Now the data was due.

:How was your study buddy?: Rain Harris asked Camilla Brown.

:Spirit is a nice kid. He's smart but shy: Camilla replied.

:He's also Prime's kid: Lilly Brown said.

:You wouldn't know it. He's sweet and nice: Camilla said as she plugged her ear buds into the book she was using. She was going to watch a weather video embedded into the page.

:You could really make points being a friend of his. I heard that Prime's family has an entire penthouse floor of Tower 1 to themselves. Imagine the size of their apartment: Lilly said. :Imagine the things you could see and do if Spirit was your friend:

Camilla glanced up, then frowned slightly. :He's a nice kid. Don't get any ideas. I like him: she said. She glanced around, spotted Spirit and Turbo sitting together chuckling like little kids over something funny, then gathered her stuff. Walking to their table, she sat down, spread out her stuff, then began to work.

The two little mechs stared at her, then each other, then grinned. Spirit leaned forward, said something to Camilla, then all of them laughed. They would work together until Mr. Terradive called time on their library work period and they would have to go back to class.

Rain and Lilly stared at the three, then each other. :Well, she's gone bot crazy: Lilly said with a grin. :When is it going to happen to us? Have you talked to Jaycee lately?:

:No: Rain said. She sighed. :This place:

She didn't say more.

=0=At the prison

They stood in the central holding pen of the prison to get their scans and other work done. Spectre and his four confederates were unhappy to say the least and were as uncooperative as ever. They seethed silently as the group waited for Gee-Gee to arrive.

She walked in, a tiny powerhouse femme, then paused before the five behind the protective barrier. Staring at them without flinching a bit at the combined horror of their energetic fields, she shook her helm. "You want to do this the hard way?"

"We don't want to do it at all," Spectre said. The others nodded in agreement.

Gee-Gee considered that, then shrugged. "Very well. **Winnie?"** she called out.

A tall femme walked in with tats out the wazoo. She was a medical doctor, specialized in difficult behavioral cases, was a hand-to-hand specialist due to her professional need for it, rated expert in every gun the Autobots used, had a special feature that allowed her to grip whatever she held onto and paralyze their neural nets, could punch a hole in stone and was a no nonsense but infinitely decent individual.

She was also a naneth and a grand amma.

"What do you need, Gee-Gee?" she asked as she stared at the bots. Her prison tats showed her history working in them including a stint as a doctor at Garrus 9. She was also a Knight-instructor as well as a femme from a large and very tough clan from Stanix. She was as formidable as any male in the room.

She was also as well liked, feared and respected as any male in the room.

"I need these slaggers in medical stasis. We're going to store them until their hearings and trials. They aren't cooperating and I have no time for them now. I have to move a special circumstances mech out of high security and he's going to try to kill everyone there. Can you come with me when they're out?" Gee-Gee asked as if they were making a date for lunch. "I'm going to need you."

"On it," Winnie said as she pulled a meter and began to program it.

Spectre stared from one to the other. "You're going to put us out?"

"Yes, fraggers. I'm busy and so is Winnie and my teams. You're just five of the swine that I herd here," Gee-Gee said. She liked Earth animals and micro piglets?

Oh.

My.

God.

She had two on order at The Animal Store.

"**WAIT!"** Chalkline said. "What the frag?"

"Are you going to do what you're told as we tell you or are you going to be stored in a closet until you have to come out?" Gee-Gee asked quietly.

It was silent, then they nodded.

Gee-Gee turned to her team. "Use your tazers. Hit them two at a time if they change their minds. That should fry them good. We can replace anything that burns out later. Winnie is coming with me."

"Got ya, Boss," Roadbuster said as the other behemoths with him nodded with big grins on their faces and anticipation of the fireworks in their helms.

Christmas Surprise might come early. It was up to these slaggers.

Gee-Gee stared at the perps. "If you need tazing, then we're going to shut you down. Understand?"

They nodded silently.

**"DON'T BRING ME BACK HERE AGAIN!"** Gee-Gee said before turning to Winnie who was smirking at the five as she held the meter. "Come on, Win. We have a fragger to subdue before he hurts himself worse than he already is." Gee-Gee walked out with Winnie behind her.

The room was silent a moment as both sides sized up the others. Then Roadie stepped closer, tazer stick in hand. "How about lining up before you make my orn?" he asked.

They did.

=0=At another place

They stared at the tense mech inside the pen in the specialized holdings psych sector where the worst of the worst resided. Glancing over her shoulder, Gee-Gee watched as Ratchet and Partition walked toward them. It would take Ratchet's combination of codes with Gee-Gee's to open the gate for this kind of retrieval. Ordinarily, no one entered because of the danger involved in doing so.

Ratchet reached them with an attentive Partition who had a few joors off and was spending them with his ada-in-law and much adored mentor bot. "Hi. Ready to take him out?"

"Its overdue. We have to change protocols about this sort of thing, Ratchet. Its got to be streamlined. He's been hurting himself against the barriers."

He stared at them, a force of enormous darkness, a huge mech with burns on his armor. He'd been decompensating, falling farther into his psychosis and now was the time to retrieve him before he killed himself. No one could stop him short of shooting him with a null ray but that would require either a shot from above from an airborne platform or dropping the barriers.

No one could or would do that.

Ratchet turned to the mech who was seething with a frenzied fury on the other side. He was one of the newest additions to their blighted collection, a ship boarding slagger without a notable conscience. He'd been captured in the Shrike conflict and had been injured by flying shrapnel. It had changed an already menacing and anti-social personality into something planetary diameters worse. When he had attacked his cell mates and pulled the arms off two, he was taken down and transferred here for study.

Now was the time to take him down again and save him from himself. He was on a downward spiral to death.

"Zerk, what's the story?" Ratchet asked.

Zerk walked to the barrier and stood close enough that it snapped him. He staggered, then walked back again. He paused close enough to feel the burn but not get zapped. It was worrisome. "Down tom."

Ratchet considered the words, ran them through every bank of languages he possessed from a life time of learning, then glanced at Gee-Gee. "That's gibberish. He's not functional at the moment. My energy reading of him is about 22%. He's dying, Gee-Gee. We have to get him out now."

"Come so fee," he stuttered as he walked into the barrier again. He staggered back, then righted.

"Get ready to enter. Winnie, put him down now," Gee-Gee said.

"His ad litem just sent me consent," Winnie said. "He's at the courthouse now. No-A signed an emergency order." She raised her meter, punched in the codes, then watched as the giant mech inside the cage fell forward on his face, out as cold as a wedge.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet walked to Gee-Gee, took her meter and punched in his codes. With hers, the gate opened and the medical team waiting along with the intervention guards walked inside to lift him onto a stretcher and rush him to the hospital where Winnie would stabilize him for deep medical stasis.

It would only be then that he'd be safe to work on.

Gee-Gee, Ratchet and Partition watched them gather the silent mech, then cart him out with an anti-gravity stretcher, the ones they used with the bigger frames.

When they were hurrying away, Partition turned to both. "What becomes of him now?" he asked with a solemn expression.

"We save his sorry aft," Ratchet said with a sigh. "Its what we do."

With that, the three walked out to follow the stretcher and help Winnie save Zerk's life.

They would.

=0=6-10-19

NOTES:

Funniest pig video I ever saw on YouTube was a mama pig lying in a pile of fatigue and indifference while around her running in a continuous mad circle were about ten or twelve of her tiny piglets. I think she personified every mama that ever lived at that moment. :D:D:D

ad li·tem adjective: **ad litem **(especially of a guardian) appointed to act in a lawsuit on behalf of a child or other person who is not considered capable of representing themselves.

Happy Anniversary, DJB and AMB! ^..^

I'm writing more and will post it tonight (unless I burn to the ground) and add the notes. I read them, I treasure them, I learn from them, I will answer them. :D:D:D


	12. Chapter 12

The Diego Diaries: Stuff Continues: Later that afternoon (dd7 12)

=0=Ratchet

He caught the message when he walked from an appointment with a private patient. Chatting for a moment with Hardie on line, he then walked to the Ops Center across town. Hardie was coming there for a moment as were the individuals involved. It was show time for the problem.

Either it was resolved or not.

Traffic was heavy and the orn was blasting along. He'd stayed a moment to watch the processor operation for Zerk, a beastly affair that would be led by Goldwing and be witnessed by about fifteen different doctors from Cybertron or the University who'd be doing such things themselves as a specialist in the near future.

It was in good servos.

Crossing the road, he walked to the courtyard, sparred with the little elders, then walked inside. Prowl who looked up nodded him to the conference room nearby. Ratchet walked to it, entered, then sat down at the table.

Sitting in chairs on the table top, a good dozen humans including the teenager, Barrett Walters watched him with tension and some small amount of fear among his family. His father and mother were there along with Andre Baudin, Cynthia Tomas, James Daniels as attorney of record, Pierre Beliveau and Louis Richardson. They stared at him, then Owen Harris stood and walked up to Ratchet. :Ambassador, good afternoon:

Ratchet grinned. "Good afternoon, Mr. Harris. Everyone looks tense. Anything you want to unburden yourselves about?"

:No. It's just the situation as it stands: Harris said as heavy footfalls behind them drew everyone's attention.

At the door, entering himself, Hard Drive of Praxus entered. He nodded to Ratchet, then sat down beside him.

Everyone stared at everyone.

:General Hard Drive, good afternoon. Some of us came to listen to the outcome and hope that honor has been satisfied: Harris said.

"We can but hope," Hardie replied. He glanced at the others, then fixed his gaze upon Barrett.

For his part, Barrett appeared to be subdued and sat tensely between his parents.

Hardie sat back. "We will resume this court for the disposition of the individual, Barrett Walters of Earth as per my authority under Cybertronian law and your consent that this be so. I've received reports from your supervisors. Stand, Barrett Walters."

Barrett glanced at his nervous parents, then stood uneasily.

"Your offenses were without provocation and they speak very ill of your sense of yourself. You assume that girls are there for your purposes and if they don't comply, then you can attack them at their most vulnerable places, their appearance and their humanity.

"That smacks of entitlement and that is not allowed here. We do not allow entitled behavior or words in our society anymore. That was made very clear to all of you by both us and the soldiers. I have discussed the instructions that Colonel Lennox gave to you when you were met at the airport on day one and they were very clear."

It hung in the air as the silent group watched Hardie for clues. They could find nothing in his expression.

"You were taken on board by the maintenance crews to earn back by your efforts and contrition your honor. The reports I've been given do not reflect much effort on your part to do so," Hardie continued in his calm voice. "You were rude, sullen, worked below reasonable capacity and were late three times out of the ten you were assigned. You appear to feel that honest labor is beneath you and you didn't treat the workers there with the respect their age, profession and essential efforts for the habitat deserved. I want you to tell me about this." Hardie sat back to listen as he stared at the boy who looked more and more uncomfortable.

Barrett glanced at the others, then Hardie. "I … I came everyday. School kept me late a couple of times. I did the thing you told me to do. I don't know why they would say I didn't." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry for what I said," he managed though it stuck sideways in his throat to say so.

Hardie leaned forward, resting his arms on the table top. "You have a hard time apologizing."

Barrett said nothing, nor did anyone else.

"You seem to feel that you have entitlements. Our planet was run by those who felt the same way. We're living here and not there because of it. Tell me … what would it take for you to be responsible and to have genuine regret for your actions and the beginnings of self respect?" Hardie asked.

"Sir?" Clark Walters said as he stood.

"Yes?" Hardie asked as he glanced at the man.

"Sir … my son discharged his requirements. He's genuinely sorry for his actions and he won't do them again. I would hope that we could resolve this here and now," he said as his wife stood, then walked to her son to lay her hands on his shoulders. He, for one, stepped back toward her.

"Your son was negligent of his requirements. He was rude and neglectful to the others. He has no self respect. He **does** have you running interference for him and saying what you want us to believe **he** feels. I see nothing that you posed for him **FROM** him. I don't believe he regrets what he did nor does he respect the others with whom he worked. I see a boy who is sorry he got caught and who has a very high sense of entitlement." Hardie sat back. "When he graduates from sullenness and the simpler abuses to something bigger and more worrisome … assault, battery, perhaps even killing someone because he finds he doesn't have to care about anyone but himself … what then?"

"My son made intemperate comments to girls. He was boorish and out of line. He paid his service and plans to be a better person because of it. We would hope you could **see **that," Clark said.

"I see a family where things are so easily come by that its made you indifferent to the feelings of others. I see parents who have blocked natural consequences for their children to the point where your children feel they don't have to genuinely feel remorse for what they do. I am not satisfied that this young man has done due diligence for the offense."

Walters turned to Ratchet. "Ambassador, **surely** you can see that this has gone far enough."

"In what way, Mr. Walters?" Ratchet asked with genuine fascination.

"We paid the price. He has fulfilled his obligation," Walters said. "**Surely**, you can explain this to the General."

Ratchet grinned, then glanced at Hardie. "I'm supposed to explain things to you."

"Please do," Hardie said with the ghost of a grin.

Ratchet stared at the humans. "Understand us … few can tell you about entitled privilege the way we can. You're staring at the heights and depths of entitled thinking. I'm low caste and Hardie is the highest caste possible. He can even outrank a prime.

"Your son wasn't raised to fit in normal society where mostly everyone lives. He was raised to bypass the usual means and go straight to the top even if he doesn't deserve it. He wasn't respectful to the mechs. He wasn't up to the tasks … not because he wasn't, but because he didn't care enough to be responsible. His job was designed to get him to notice that the distance between the false heights he occupies and the bottom is a short straight fall. He hasn't learned a thing."

Ratchet leaned forward on his elbows. "I have two small daughters and about seven or so grown. If anyone had spoken to them the way you did the human girls, I would've punted you through a wall. When did it become the 'way of things' on Earth that women and girls were the play toys of men and boys? We've been through this before on Diego with a pilot.

"I don't understand what there is about you, young man, that entitles you to have anyone you want and to treat them this poorly when you don't get your way. They're autonomous beings, girls and women. You're not in control of anything nor do you have dominion over anyone but yourself. **E****specially** yourself."

Ratchet sat back, then glanced at the adults all of whom were looking very grim. "What standard of wisdom do you use to raise a boy who has nothing but contempt for anything and anyone who doesn't bend to his will? This is also a failure to parent."

Clark glanced at James Daniels, his attorney for this matter and Harris. :What the hell are you standing there not helping me?: he demanded.

James Daniels turned to Ratchet. :Ambassador, what is the path forward here? I would hope this isn't a problem for Barrett because of me:

Ratchet shook his helm. "No. Besides … I've made a fetish concerning redemption, Mr. Daniels, so no one is a lost cause to me including you and yours. We all want better than this in this boy but he doesn't see the wrong."

:I do believe he **does**: Willow Walters said. :**Surely**, you can see that:

"I don't. He was rude, condescending and late for his details. That doesn't show growth or understanding. I don't care what he **says**. You tell your truth by what you **do**. He's not done the thing he was told to do to the satisfaction needed. General Hard Drive is the final authority here," Ratchet said. "His word is final and there is no appeal."

**:WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!: **Willow Walters demanded.

Hard Drive stared at them, then rose. "He's coming to Cybertron with me."

Bedlam.

=0=Moments later

Will Lennox, Bobby Epps, Gavin Pritchard and Niall Graham stood on their segways by the hatch door of a ship heading for Cybertron through the small space bridge. Joining them were Hard Drive, Ratchet, Prowl, Owen Harris, Willow, Barrett and Clark Walters, James Daniels and Andre Baudin. They were given permission to come and hopefully, they would connect the dots not just for the kid but for themselves by doing so.

The bots entered the ship, then the hatch closed.

Barrett Walters stood between his parents on Bobby Epps' segway. The others were with the other soldiers and Pritchard who were going to be witnesses to the next few joors in the visit.

Rem turned to Hardie. "We're go, General."

"Then take us out," Hardie said as he sat, unsubbed a data pad, then began to peruse it. Everyone was on the translation from NeoCybex channel so they could speak together and understand each other.

The ship went up into the suddenly dark sky, then headed toward the small Autobot City Space Bridge nearby. The two Triggers were immense as they flew past, then shot forward into the swirling vortex of the smaller bridge which was running nearly constantly most of the time. They came out in Cybertronian space and the highly visible planet of Primus almost instantly. It was deeply and thickly silent on the vessel.

Hardie read his data pad calmly as the ship began to head into a deep highly lit canyon that would lead into the shattered world of Lower Polyhex. Down they want past dark and light levels until they landed on a platform that was a space port.

Exiting, the humans entered an anti-gravity cart that was waiting with several of Hardie's aides and officers. One of them pulled it along as they headed for an elevator that would take them topside. The doors closed and they began to lift upward, a flight that was astonishingly fast. When they arrived, the doors opened and they exited into the deccimated financial district of that huge metro area.

It was filled with activity, mechs, ships, platforms, vehicles … literally as far as the eye could see was an ant hill of bots busy carting off broken things and piling up materials for the maze of building that was going on. The sky overhead was dark and the only light that wasn't powered by their tech was weak streams from the far away stars overhead.

Hardie stepped out and the others followed. The humans stared around themselves unaware of where they were headed but Hardie knew. The others would very, very soon.

=0=Nearby

They waited for him to arrive, Raptor and Ironhide. Napping in her great grandpa's hold, Halo sawed logs. In the distance they could see Hard Drive coming with his team and a number of humans in an anti-gravity cart. Ratchet and Prowl walked with them bringing up the rear.

"This should be good. Appa is not happy," Ironhide said.

Raptor grinned slightly. "I know. When Appa isn't happy, no one is happy," he said as the group closed the distance toward them.

=0=TBC 6-11-19

NOTES! NOTESY NOTESY NOTES!

Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 11 . 15h ago

Hopefully the wild fire is out. If not, stay safe Arctapus.

ME: Its down pretty good but they smolder up here even under snow for sometimes years flaring up now and again. It rained madly so I hope this one is dead. Hugs, honey, and thank you. :D:D

leoness chapter 11 . Jun 10

Scary guy. And props to Sunny for working through his fear.  
Stay safe out there!

ME: He is. I like the bad boyz. ;) Sunny is a work in progress. I like that there are characters in shows where everything should be flawless. It makes it more real for me. HUGS, darling, and thank you. :D:D:D

Ragemoose chapter 11 . Jun 10

ahh Gee-Gee, you endear yourself to me more and more every day. Winnie's a new favorite, too. I love a good kick-aft femme! I hope she and Ratchet can save Zerk like Ratchet saved rampage :D Gotta love a redemption arc!

I hope someone calls Rain out on her bad attitude. I don't find it surprising that she thinks "friends" are synonymous with "tools" given who her father is. I wish she could be taken on as a project, to really set her straight. On the other hand, I hope Owen gets sloppy soon so they can nail his skeevy aft and get him off planet- but then again, nailing Nast and co. didn't do any good in terms of keeping them out of the picture, so maybe its better to just have him be inert for now.

Fantastic as always! thank you for the great story. You're the best!

ME: HUGS! I love playing with bad guys who think they can win even when the odds are so long. Rain is one of those characters and so is Owen. The humans here would be the bosses and if you have this kind of money, its hard to keep yourself and your family normal. All of them tie into the Resistance, Family and MECH so there is that layer.

Characters like Winnie are the greatest. The Autobot femme team is so much fun so I added her with Gee-Gee to show strong, smart femmes who can run with the big boys.

HUGS, darling Rage honey. :D:D:D

SunnyandSidesexcellentadventur chapter 9 . Jun 9

Have you ever seen the minions movies? The part where Prowl and Ratchet have a slap fest, remind me of minions how they slap each other.

ME: I have. I also remember that Abbott and Costello used to do that and the Three Stooges which shows you how old I am. LOL! I love the Minions. :D:D:D

Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 9 . Jun 8 Using the pretenders as hostages was brilliant! I never even thought about that! The last few chapters were great. I love how devious Ratchet is.

ME: Its a new thing I'm fiddling with, using non-lethal methods of getting things done. Ratchet is a loon but a very cunning loon. Right, Prowl?

"Truer words never spoken," says The Prowl. :D

Ragemoose chapter 8 . Jun 7

Ratchet's up to something sneaky and I have a feeling these gangster nerds are gonna get played :9

ME: Ratchet can think on his peds. I think that's his special feature. He also has a lot of confidence in himself and the mechs around him. I love Ratchet. He's never dull. :D:D:D

Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 7 . Jun 6

I'm not sure you realize it but chapter 7 and 8 are the same. Unless you've switched 7 and it hasn't updated on my phone yet…

ME: I can't count. LOL! It should be good now. :D:D:D

Lackwit chapter 7 . Jun 6

Hope you are feeling better! It reads as if a chapter is missing, which makes sense given the chapter numbering.

ME: There was. I left one out. All should be in order now. HUGS!

leoness chapter 7 . Jun 6

Ratchet has some intriguing negotiating tactics…

ME: Ratchet would be me if I had this confidence. He always is two steps ahead. Bonding with Ironhide will do that to a mech. LOL! HUGS!

SkyenhaMarisa chapter 7 . Jun 5

You put up dd7-8, sb/dd7-7.

ME: I screwed it up but fixed it. :D

Guest chapter 6 . Jun 5

And the wand chooses the wizard:)  
Hope you will get better soon.

ME: I love this post. :D Hugs back to you, honey. :D

SunnyandSidesexcellentadventur chapter 6 . Jun 5

I loving this story! Will Sandstorm get a blade from Tiedown and Ravel? I love Ratchet's ada

ME: I think its required. :D:D I love Ravel. He's sweet just like my mom. :D

Ragemoose chapter 1 . Jun 4

Ahh, I'm finally all caught up! ive been lagging behind since around the middle of April, because i was transcribing the covenant of Primus onto my computer so i could read it whenever i wanted without having to get the book down from its display case. at the beginning of may i went to a convention and got to meet, get pictures with, and get autographs from peter cullen and frank welker. after that there was a bunch of little stuff making the rest of may and all of june crazy so far. Thankfully they've calmed down enough to let me catch up with this fic! I was getting homesick, going for so long without reading it. It was well worth the wait, too. I love this fic so much! my fiends are getting tired of me gushing about it by now, for sure. They all know and Revere you for writing something thats so long and still ongoing. :P

Lots of love and thanks from Dallas, and I hope your throat starts feeling better soon!

ME: BWAHAHAHA! EVERYONE HAS MORE FUN THAN ME! :D:D:D What a great time you've had. Frank and Peter are my heroes. :D That's a great idea to put the Covenant on your computer. I may have to do that since I use it as such a resource. :D Glad to have you on this story. Hug your friends and tell them I love them. :D Love you, too, rage honey. :D:D:D PS I hope the rain stops through that part of the world soon. Take care. :D PS I know about homesick. I miss it terribly when I don't write one every day. (Or more.) :D

Megatron Owes Me Money chapter 1 . Jun 4

You may want to check the category your fic is now in... Misc Misc. Movies?

ME: I know. I think I hit the wrong button. :( I'm going to try and get them to change it because I can't. I would have to delete the story, then try again. :D

leoness chapter 6 . Jun 4

I know how writing withdrawal feels, but rest up!

ME: Feeling a bit better. I hate smoke. I grew up in fire country in southern Oregon. :D MORE TO COME, MISS KITTY! :D


	13. Chapter 13

The Diego Diaries: Cybertron (dd7 13)

=0=Polyhex

It was dark where they finally slowed to a stop. Nearby was a building parked there for the duration for a specific cause. When that reason was fulfilled, it would head to another place. Inside, the space was lit up and there were a crowd of individuals working on what looked like gray piles of slightly familiar looking metallic shapes. They could have been bots to the humans staring at the sight.

They were.

Hard Drive stared at the sight, then knelt down before the cart to stare at the occupants for a moment. "What is the worst thing you ever saw in your life?" he asked all of them.

They were silent, some of them glancing at the others, then Andre spoke. :I have seen the aftermath of wars:

"How 'aftermath'? Did you see the dead where they fell? Did you see the survivors and their dead eyes?" Hardie asked.

Andre stared at him, then nodded. :Yes, General. I have. I have been in places of famine and war. I have seen such things:

Hardie nodded. "I don't suppose that those sort of things have touched **your** world?" he asked the others.

None of them answered.

"I thought not. That tent building roves over the battlefields of the past. There are literally more of them on this planet than I can calculate. They have one mission. They have to find and try to identify the dead. We had a war here that was an annihilation. It was a desolation.

"Everywhere you go you trod on the dead. You almost get to the point … **almost**," he said, "that you don't begin to see them anymore. Your mind can't process it. But you look anyway because that's all you can offer. You bear witness because they deserve it.

"They're trying in there to identify the dead that were found in this place, this one small area of our very great world. We're getting better at it but some will never be known."

Hardie stood. Then he turned away from them and walked onward. The grim faced mech holding the cart's handle followed as did the other bots coming along.

They walked down the boulevard which was scraped clear of debris through pools of light from tall towers. There were buildings started, some very few finished while all the others as far as you could see were in various stages of fulfillment.

Hardie slowed, then knelt again. "This is the Golden Mile of Polyhex. Polyhex was our financial and banking capital. It was where people like you, Baudin, Harris and Walters would have worked. There was so much wealth generated here, magnified and transferred around that you couldn't begin to conceive of it.

"It was struck during mid war when the masters of this particular universe were struggling to save themselves at the expense of everyone else. Their machinations started this war, their desire to control everything including other's dreams. The fire that reigned down from the heavens was only matched by that for Praxus." He stood, then continued onward.

A mile passed by before they reached the headquarters for the city. Going inside, Hardie led the way to the transport room where a bridge was waiting for them to enter. They stepped out at Praxus. They walked along the wide central highway until they reached the clearing in the center of the city that was the Grand Parkway.

Hardie gazed around, then knelt again. "This is the mighty city of Praxus …** my** city. I lived here with all my family, I had a home, work that fulfilled me and ruled with three others the highest caste in The System, the Triad. We were the bulwark against total and complete enslavement of The People.

"This was once one of the most beautiful, cultured, educated and artistic cities on this world." He rose and looked around. "I wish I were a poet. I wish I had the words to tell you what it feels like to me to see it this way."

He pointed in the distance, to the place that was called The District, the place where the Elites had lived since The Beginning. "My home is that way." He began to walk in that direction, a direction he hadn't been able to bring himself to go until now.

The others followed silently.

=0=Temple

Venture and Turbine sat in the meeting which was to finalize with a vote the upgrade of the facility and the transfer to the Temple District Board several square miles of open unused land north of the facility. The plans were approved for an expansion of the Pavilion, the space for the school which was being overrun with users and acolytes who wished to become priests or what humans would call deacons. They went to homes to assist those who needed them, led the visitor groups, answered mail and emergencies, worked at what was assigned and were incredibly essential to the functioning of everything.

The land would be preserved for the growing Temple District in the middle of the heavily growing Autobot City District. One had to ensure that the Temple would have the space it needed as the colony continued to grow.

Turbine listened to Ratchet off line, then pulsed comfort. He leaned back in his chair as Venture explained the long term proposed plans for the area to everyone there.

Hardie was helping some human kid gain his footing by going into the heart of his own darkness, the home district in Praxus. None of them including Ironhide had dared go there, this place of wonderful memories now buried in bombs and the dead. The family minus Ironhide who was fighting nearby with Prime had not been there at the time of attack. But Blackjack and Alor had. How they got out alive no one knew who didn't hold to miracles.

They were all in the field getting refugees away. Ratchet was crawling through craters getting civilians to safety as Vos and Tarn began to drop nukes on each other. Only Blackjack and Alie could tell the tale and they didn't. No one wanted to remember home any other way than they did.

He sat in the meeting feeling the melancholy moment and when he could he would track down Hardie and give him a hug. He still wouldn't go home to see what was left of their beautiful life.

Not yet. Maybe, sometime.

=0=The District, Praxus

They walked under the still standing archway declaring the district and headed down pockmarked streets where piles of debris were stacked at intervals for removal. It was dark but there were huge towers of lights at distant intervals. They walked down streets, turned corners, seeing the intensity of the destruction which had leveled the street nearly to knee level as far as the eye could see.

The Seekers had been ordered to bring the rain and it came down in sheets of fire everywhere. The sirens had gone off but it was too late for most. Only a forlorn child burned half to death, shrieking for his ada in the middle of a still burning deathscape appeared at the time to be the only surviving witness to what had happened. It would take a long time before the survivor's guilt that Bluestreak carried like a cross would be assuaged by the knowledge that he wasn't the only one who had lived.

They rounded a curve, then slowed with Hardie. A big hole in the ground surrounded by melted spires of what had once been a beautiful, ancient and elegant building greeted them. It was the site of Hardie's home, the one he helped build when the Quintessans had gone and the soldiers were gathering in Praxus to work out what came next. He'd etched his name in some of the building materials, then put them in place by his own hand. Now it was gone, never to come again.

Hardie knelt. "See that hole there? That was my house. See that one across the street?" he asked as he pointed to the same on the other side of the wide boulevard that was part of the charm of this ancient elegant place. "That was the home of my son, Raptor. On the corner there," he said pointing to another hole in the ground some distance away, "was the home my grandson, Blackjack raised his own son, Ironhide. We lived here and we loved this place. Take a good look at what happens when someone thinks they're better than someone else because they have a lot of stuff."

It was silent as the humans and bots took in the sights. It was dark and dangerous looking and the scene that lived on in all its memories for some of them was impossible to conjure among those who had never seen it in its glory. The sky overhead was filled with stars and the lights of satellites, some of them natural and others man made. It was dismal in a way that was hard to describe.

Hardie nodded as he considered his own thoughts and the graveyard around him. "Some of us thought that everything belonged to them. Some of us thought that they were by the reason of their things and their names, their greed and privilege that they could do anything they wanted. They didn't care about anyone but themselves. This is the direct outcome. It doesn't matter to the dead what they did or didn't have, what their names were, what their families managed. They're dead and all they could take with them was the love they had and their memories.

"You can't take anything else with you when you die," Hardie said quietly. "You only leave with the memories of yourself and who you were. The memories of your life and those in it are the ticket you take to the next life. All of your stuff, all the things that seemed so important are going to someone else when you're gone no matter how hard you hold on to it. You can horde until you have no more space anywhere for your stuff but in the end, you die and take none of it with you."

He rose. "This place was beautiful. We had wonderful neighbors and we had fun here. My son, grandsons, friends, colleagues, all of us lived here and we had a great life. But it was snuffed out no matter how hard we worked to prevent it by greed, entitlement, indifference, cruelty and self importance."

He looked at them. "I know you think it can't happen to you. I know you think that the party will never end. A lot of people like you who lived here like you do on Earth never thought so either. But life has taught me that the harder you strangle something, the harder they thrash to get free. At some point you **will** let go and it **will** kill you. It'll happen to you, too. You can pretend it won't but it will.

"This place is a graveyard for all of us. We loved this place. But we also were very clear that everyone who lived here and in the empire, no matter how high and mighty or how low, mattered. **All of them**. They **matter**." He knelt again. "You are **not** better than anyone else. When the heavens opened up and fire came down it burned the high and the low. **No one** was spared.

"I've dug out dead babies with my bare hands. I've carried the bodies of entire families to ships so they can be taken care of decently. They were poor and they were rich. They were unknown and they were famous. I stood at the airports and watched packed ships of my people take off into the unknown, scared to my spark about their safety as they left to go who knew where. I watched this world burn and **no one** was spared. **No one**. What **is** there in your thinking that makes you believe this cannot happen to **you**?" he asked.

The humans stared at him, the soldiers and the civilians. No one said anything for a moment, then Will Lennox shifted. :Nothing, General. Most of us know that. Some don't because they don't care:

"They **should,**" Hardie said. "I can read the data as well as anyone. Earth is on borrowed time unless you change. Your time **will **be coming if you continue down this road. You don't have to believe me but you should. Where will you go when the time of survival comes? Can you go into space? Can you fill ships with your people and watch them leave in terror, unclear about where they're going as they flee for their lives? What **is** there in you that can't see them and love them with all your heart? What **is** there missing in you that you can't see them and see yourself?"

It was leaden as they stared upward at him. Clark and Willow Walters looked ashen and so did Barrett. The others, Harris and Baudin were solemn and pale.

Hardie shook his helm as he looked around. "This is my heart's home. I love this place more than I can articulate. But its gone now. All of it. What **is** there in **you** that you would wish with your entitlement and indifference such a thing for yourself?" he mused. Then he walked onward.

The others followed silently.

=0=TBC 6-12-19


	14. Chapter 14

The Diego Diaries: The Tour (dd7 14)

=0=The Golden Mile

They walked down the long twisting boulevard of Polyhex which was called The Golden Mile. The greatest wealth of empire and business was had here. The monetary system was headquartered here. Banks, capital investment firms, all of the headquarters of the major corporations and their legal arms were here. This was where wealth was created and it dwarfed that of Earth in every conceivable manner and aspect.

The streets were filled with mechs and the odd femme walking with purpose as they walked toward or left work from building their city again. There were food trucks dispersed all over the place, an innovation from Mars via Earth. The lines were long, cheerful mostly and filled with conviction and purpose.

It was only a matter of a year or two since they were slaves living in despair of the deepest kind. Now they were in charge of their own destiny and they had places to go to speak, their unions, guilds and now local elected officials for the district and city-state councils that were their first step for their needs to be met and heard.

It was also dark, broken and alien as hell.

The Walters stood beside each other, the parents holding their son who watched without comment. He looked shaken and pale along with them but other than that it was hard to know what he was thinking. The others were easier to read. They were stunned and shaken as well by the sights around them.

Even Owen Harris.

They paused in a large square that had roads, broad highways leading out like spires on a wagon wheel in seven different directions. All roads led from Victory Square, a historical set aside spot from the Quintessan War of Liberation. Monuments to the Immortals and the dead used to populate this space but a newer war and the Decepticons had not even spared this place.

Hardie knelt. "This is where you worked if you had wealth and wanted to grow it. You and your family would probably live here if you were bots and here you would have died. This place was paved by money.

"But if you look down those two highways," he said pointing to two of the seven wide roads leading away into the darkness beyond, "you would find the deepest and worst forms of poverty that you could imagine. The difference between that destination and this one is of no consequence in the end. Money means nothing as you can see now," he said sweeping his arm around the site.

He stood, then called for a bridge. It bloomed nearby so he started for it with the others following. Into it he went and so did they. When they were gone so was it, chasing them to their destination to let them out then end almost as swiftly.

They stood on another square, one that held a rising building with a familiar shape and design. Lights illuminated the area nearly to the point of daylight as workers worked, trucks and heavy material haulers hauled and the priest who was always on duty here watched and comforted anyone and everyone who came to him.

"This is Simfur," Hardie said as he knelt again. "This is the sacred heart of Cybertron. This is sacred space and here is where the Great Ones come. That was the Temple before the barrage took it down. This is our culture and history in one place. Given the courage of any number of individuals, the best parts of it were saved. I won't tell you how Primus helped. You wouldn't understand. But suffice it to say, this is the hardest and most terrible blow to us as a people that I can show you."

He stood, then stared at the rising building again. "This is the lowest nadir for us as a people." He looked at them. "This is what happens when you can't look at another and find it in yourself to love and respect them. No one is better than anyone else. Your money and entitlement don't mean a thing. If you were here you would have died just as fast and surely as everyone else. A lot of very rich people who had their sway always are lying in mass graves beside paupers, united as one in death. Who was right? Who was better? Both are dead. Do you think the dead still care?"

Barrett stared at Hardie, then dropped his eyes. He shook his helm.

Hardie looked at him, then his parents. "You've failed your children. It means a lot to us as a species to raise our children well. We work at it as clans and families, as subcultures. You've failed to teach empathy, respect and unconditional love to your children. You failed to have it be important for others and you failed yourself.

"There is only unity, oneness and love. If you fail to understand anything from this place, I hope you understand that. Nothing you own, no idea you have about yourself, nothing that you hold to yourself that makes you feel better than anyone else will save you when the bombs begin to fall."

He leaned in slightly. "Death is very democratic. It comes for everyone. That's one bribe you can't give," he said as he glanced at the other humans. He stood, then called a bridge. Walking toward it, the others followed him through it into the big conference room at The Fortress on Mars. The bridge pipped out almost immediately.

Sitting in the room was Optimus working on a data pad. He sat back when everyone came in, the humans were placed on the table and all of them turned to Hardie who was sitting down with Ratchet.

It was silent.

"A long time ago aliens enslaved us. They hurt us a lot, maybe more than we could know. We were a very old species even then but had little contact with aliens at the time so they played us and got the upper hand for a little while," Hardie said. "We fought them, then the Functionalists, then finally those who instituted The System. We never got a chance to find another way before the chains were brought out again.

"It happens so on Earth. You came here not because you deserve to be here. Nothing your father and mother does is necessary and needed by Earth2. You came here because you have money and entitlement. You have no respect for those who work to make life bearable and livable. You have no idea that work, any work, is honorable. You were rude, condescending and late for your duties with the workers I assigned you to assist.

"You were rude, disrespectful and cruel to those girls who didn't want your company. You look around, see things and expect them handed over. That included even people. That's the fault of your parents. They didn't do right by you and your siblings. They don't get it even now." He glanced at both of them who stared back nearly ill with uncertainty and fear.

Clark Walters didn't like what Hardie was saying but he was pale and silent like his wife as he listened.

"You didn't do right by your children and people have been hurt because of it," Hardie said. "I'm not happy with nor am I convinced that your performance with the workers met the standard I was searching for. You will do it again. Three hours a day for ten days, then I will get the report. I am also telling you that you** will** put in the time at Youngling Day or you'll be returned to Earth2. You do **not **have the right nor permission to decide what you will do or not in school. School is your **job**. You **will** discharge it properly. You are not old enough to argue nor demand about it. Do I make myself clear?" he asked in a calm and gentle tone.

Barrett looked up, then nodded.

Hardie looked at his parents. "You're privileged to be here. You're lucky to have enough clout that you can come when you offer nothing back. Seven and a half billion people don't have that advantage. You're to parent your children and help them find the path in life that helps them be an asset to others and to themselves.

"In ten days I will get reports from school and the workers. We will decide then whether this young man goes into the child custody system or if he's learned something from this. You may **not** bail him out nor may you approach anyone who is assigned to do this duty with him. I would find that unacceptable if I heard it as otherwise. Are there any questions?"

No one had any. It was very silent.

Hardie glanced at Optimus who was watching solemnly. "Lord Optimus, the court has made a correction to assist the well being of this child. I have spoken."

Prime nodded. "So noted, General."

Hardie looked at them. "You have your assignments. There are no avenues of appeal. Come back in ten days and we will discuss this further. You may go."

The humans standing with the Walters glanced at each other, then the soldiers.

Lennox looked at Hard Drive. :Thank you, General. It was a privilege to go to Cybertron and see the cities:

Hardie nodded, then all of them watched as the humans walked to the edge of the table, climbed down, boarded their vehicles, then drive out. It was silent a moment, then Hardie looked at Ratchet. "I hated to go home but this infant needs a paradigm shift."

Ratchet nodded. "I agree. The neighborhood was a punch in the gut."

Hardie nodded. "It was. I should have taken them to The Jumble and let them gander at your old homes but that's under construction. Everything is being gutted and replaced."

Prime grinned faintly. "That will be an improvement."

"They took miles of images and measurements," Ratchet said. "Its going to be made to look the same with artists applying the aging and worn aspects to new materials. I think we're not going to notice the difference when its dedicated."

"Dedicated?" Prime asked with surprise.

"That entire area is a historical site on the Historical Places Registry and Database. Its going to be recreated to show how much status and opportunity are irrelevant if you're raised with care," Prowl said.

"You can thank Prowl, Optimus, for that," Ratchet said.

"Its a good thing. The cancer of entitlement has to be rooted out and this will help," Hardie said.

"All of The Jumble is being restored as a historical district. Even your house and the others, Ratchet," Prowl said.

"Are we going to save the Dead End and Wasteland? Any of the other dumping sites?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl glanced at Prime, then Ratchet. "We are going to make their preservation part of the educational aspect of our recovery. If you don't learn it, you do it all over again."

=0=Earth2

Everyone sat in Harris's office including Barrett and his parents. It was silent a moment as Harris poured drinks and gave them to the adults. He sat, took a drink of his scotch, then looked at the others. "I've already seen some of that but its still mind boggling."

Andre Baudin who looked stunned even still glanced at him as he held his glass in hand. "That is what the End of All Things looks like."

"Barrett? Are you alright?" his mother asked as she sat beside him holding his hand.

He nodded as he stared at the floor. "I'm alright."

It was obvious that he wasn't but then most of them weren't either. They would sit and talk for about an hour before breaking up to go home to dinner. Things were getting late and there was school the next day. There was also the first of ten jobs to do at the waste treatment center.

It was a solemn faced group that walked out of the administration center for home.

=0=Home

The kids were wailing around playing a chase game. Prowler was walking along behind them clutching his teddy bear with a great smile. Halo who was getting pretty good at running hoofed it after them as Hero followed with a giant smile of delight at her sister's prowess at chase.

Ratchet and Ironhide who were sprawling in their chairs grinned as they headed past.

The big kids and Sunspot were watching a movie at the other end of the apartment as Spot and Robby the Bruce bounced past heading that way. Chasing them was Cousin who disappeared with them down the hallway.

"What do you think that kid will do? Change?" Ironhide asked.

"I hope so," Ratchet replied as Orion came back out howling like a dog. He flashed past, then ran back down the hallway to Hero's berth room once more.

They watched him, then glanced at each other.

"Little mech is a caution," Ironhide said with a grin. "I like our kids, Ratchet."

Ratchet grinned. "I do, too. I like human kids, too. I just hope this one gets it. The Earth needs every 'woke' person it can get."

Praxus ran out shrieking, then ran back in. It would go on like that for a while.

=0=TBC 6-13-19


	15. Chapter 15

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd7 15)

Things were looking good then the wind shifted and the smoke is being blown this way. I hate hacking up smoke but I'm far from the fire so it isn't as bad for me as some.

**Update before posting: **Its finally raining which I hope will kill the smoke and ash. Its all over and it sucks. Forest fires are horrible. If you live in fire country, too, you have my deepest sympathies.

**HERE WE GO!**

=0=Later on

Ratchet walked into the armory and flopped in a chair across the desk from Ironhide. Standing on it grinning at her big old dad, Halo glanced at Ratchet. She smiled brilliantly, then began to run across the desk toward her old ada. Leaning forward, Ratchet caught Halo as she ran off the desk and flew downward toward the floor. Sitting back to set the baby on the arm of his chair, Ratchet grinned. "I wonder if there's a Seeker in the tree somewhere. Femme did a pretty good example of one."

"Femme has a lot of talents. She's that end of the scale," Ironhide said with a grin. "How did the expedition go?" he asked as he finished the data on his computer preparatory to going home.

"It was interesting. Your houses in Praxus are about three feet tall. It was hard on your appa to go there but he cares about this kid. The kid was pretty shaken up. Hardie also told the parents that kids turn out to expectations and they had better have some for him. It was pretty awful," Ratchet said.

Ironhide nodded, then shut off his computer. "I know. All he had to do was look at me and I'd crawl. I never wanted to disappoint them."

"They had you eye trained, then," Ratchet said with a grin. "All my family had to do was not speak to me and I'd crawl like a worm."

Ironhide grinned. "Sounds like me." He rose and they gathered their imp, walking toward the door and home. All of the kids were going to be waiting as Corr and Chan sat with them. It was one of those nights.

Walking out with Halo in Ironhide's hold, they ambled down the corridor to the door that let them into Metro 1. The evening rush was over but there were a lot of individuals on the platform anyway. Easing out and upward, they walked to their tower and took the elevator upward. Stepping out, they walked to their door, opened it and welcomed the acclaim of the masses. The door closed behind them.

=0=Prowl

He stood at the oven watching dinner cook while in the living room Optimus was listening to the latest adventures in peewee land from his many progeny. Sitting on his big old dad's lap, their newest infant chewed on his toy.

A big cat lay immaculately on the arm of the chair purring in contentment as Rambler sat nearby practicing on his keyboard. It was a very contented scene in his house, Prowl thought as he stood by the door watching things. If anyone had thought this mech who was universally known as a slide rule with legs should ever have been in a bonded partnership to craft such a life they would've died laughing.

He probably would himself around his disdain and all around Gothic grumpiness.

He grinned slightly, then walked back into the kitchen as the timer on the oven rang. All was well in his world.

=0=Raptor

He walked into his house, then flipped on the television. The news was going on and soon Turbine would be home with dinner. It was his call today. It had been a good orn with the slaggers earlier ...

They arrived at the jail, the Generals and waited while Red Alert opened the cells for Carbide, Rockwell and Pico to step out, pick up the Backpacks of Doom™ then sullenly follow them out to the space bridge. Sun, Jack, Raptor and Micro who was coming along to speak with Delphi at his station chatted happily as they stepped into the bridge. The three followed lugging along, stormy featured and long suffering.

They stepped out at the Crossroads. Turning to the three slaggers, Raptor grinned. "You three come with me. The others have things to do and you need to help me." With that, he walked onward toward a train that was halted nearby loading up with stuff for transport to the hinterlands.

They watched him, glanced at the others who were smirking, then moped after Raptor. They reached a long cargo train, paused beside him, then glowered at the big mech.

Raptor chuckled. "Climb on board. We're riding on top."

"We're not riding inside?" Pico asked, startled at the idea that he had to ride on top of a pile of cargo unsecured and precariously perched.

"Riding inside is for slackers. Hurry up. The master is sending this one on shortly. You can either come with me or help dig out the dead with them," he said nodding to the others who were watching with amusement as the three came to the only good conclusion they could live with.

Raptor was already on top, standing on crates as he gazed downward with a smirk. Rockwell gripped the bars, then climbed up laboriously. The other two managed just as the train whistled, then began to pull the gigantic length of flatbeds and box cars forward. They tugged, bouncing the four on top a bit as finally all of the cars were engaged. Down the track it began to move, a process of picking up steam lying ahead on the flat terrain of the Hydrax Plateau.

Raptor laughed, then waved to the others as they began to fade into the night time of Cybertron. Slowly, then with some small measure of speed, they rode along toward who knew where. Raptor didn't feel up to telling them.

It was sullen, then Rockwell looked at Raptor. "How long does this last? This hazing?"

"As long as my father thinks you need it. You did after all break the laws of Cybertron and decency. Oh, right. You don't have to follow the law. You're one of 'those'," Raptor said with a grin. "Laws are for slaggers. Right?"

Rockwell stared daggers at Raptor. "How do you live betraying your caste?"

Raptor grinned. "There **is** no caste system now. A Prime and Primus Himself banned it. You can honor fight Prime or you can wait until Primus shows up and steps on you to get that through your thick helm. Or you can come with the rest of us to the promised land. Either way, I'm entertained."

"You don't like us very much, you who are so pure," Carbide said.

Raptor looked at him, then grinned. The train was going fast enough that a nice breeze could be felt against their armor. "You don't make it possible. You only know how to take and expect. Liking someone connotes give** AND** take. What do you know about real friends? I've been around high castes all my life and none of you seem to have them. You don't seem to understand the concept."

"We have friends. Lots of them," Rockwell said.

"You were at the caste courts, right? You were there with Partition and his family," Raptor said. "He thought he had friends, too, Lucien. So did Partition. They actually did. They had **one** friend. Funny how that one mech who stood up for them wasn't high caste. Why didn't you vouch for Lucien and his family? For Partition? They could have used a friend. You didn't did you. Why?" Raptor asked.

"I don't know them," Pico said as he looked at the countryside going by. It was broken and menacing in the darkness.

"Why would **that** matter?" Raptor asked.

Pico stared at him. "I don't know them so I couldn't vouch for them."

"Ratchet didn't know them either but he did. He did when no one else would. He stood up and took them on. Why do you suppose he did that?" Raptor asked.

No one answered a moment, then Carbide looked at Raptor. "He's your relative. If I tell you why I think he did you'll throw me off this train."

"You might be right but then you miss the whole point. None of you have a clue why he helped that family, why they were able to change their lives because he did. Lucien was going to prison and so was Partition. Now Lucien is the political aide to the Secretary of State and Partition is bonded and working toward a degree in medicine. He's Home Guard and he's a Watchman-Medic. That's character. They didn't know they had it, any of them, but for Ratchet's persistence. I may turn you three over to him myself."

They stared at Raptor with surprise. "You wouldn't," Rockwell sputtered.

"Tempt me," Raptor said.

It would be quiet a while on top of the train heading toward a number of villages where the locals were waiting to show him all the good things they were able to do in the rebuild and redesign of their towns. It would be glorious.

For Raptor.

=0=Delphi and Hard Drive later that same orn at the homestead

Delphi grinned, then signed off. He glanced at Hardie who was sitting in the chair next to him perusing the television schedule for something 'good'. "Raptor just messaged me. He thinks it might help the slackers if they have to spend alternating orns with Ratchet as their supervisor. What do you think?"

Hardie grinned, then glanced at Delphi. "I don't mind. Ratchet has a strange affect on others. If he could salvage Lucien and Partition, then nothing is out of his voodoo reach. I'll ask him."

Hardie made the call.

=0=Ratchet at the same time elsewhere

He was playing Go Fish with Orion and Halo while Hero did 'homework' and the others played madly in her room. Everyone else was hanging in the big boy lounge down the apartment.

"Lou doin' dis," Orion said as he took a card from Ratchet for whatever reason, then handed it to Halo. "Ha-Ho, you doin'." Orion stared at Halo with a giant smile and he handed her the card.

She smiled giantly back. "Lou doin'?" she asked. "I not doin' the she?"

Orion nodded, then took her servo. He led her to one of three piles of cards that were stacked according to some kind of convoluted idea he had that he could only explain with hand gestures and a lot of cuteness. "Lou doin' dis," he said as he gently took the card, stared at the piles, chose, then put it on one.

Halo smiled at him, then clapped her servos.

Orion then took a card from a pile for some reason and gave it to her. "Ha-Ho, you doin'. I, Orion doing this she," he said gesturing to her to keep the card.

Because.

Ratchet who was mesmerized by the weird logic and their overall incredible cuteness nearly missed the call from Hardie.

:Ratchet?:

Ratchet blinked. :The One and Only here:

Hardie chuckled. :I want to put a proposition to you from Raptor. Feel free to hurt his little feelings. He wants you to do some voodoo with our three knuckleheads on rotating orns. He seems to think they need it:

Ratchet smirked. :Done deal. We can go to breakfast in the morning and work it out. Diner On The Corner?:

:We'll be there. Thanks, Ratchet. Hardie out:

Ratchet stared at the two kids who decided between them that Ratchet had to give up five whole cards from his hand. But it wasn't a lost cause. They also decided that he needed two more back. The only thing outstanding was to choose which of the piles they would come from.

Infants. They're inscrutable.

=0=Grapevine

:Raptor:

:Here:

:Its go:

:Good. Thanks, Atar. Raptor out:

Raptor grinned, then sent the word out. They also would send the word out and by the time everyone decided that the Diner On The Corner was ground zero for breakfast and a floor show, everyone would know and come.

Given the grapevine and the basic busybody nature of mechs far and wide, it was conjectured that even Razorclaw would show up.

Maybe.

=0=TBC 6-15-19

ESL:

inscrutable: (in-screw-tih-bul) something or someone that is unknowable. Someone or something that is hard to know.


	16. Chapter 16

The Diego Diaries: New Paradigm (dd7 16)

=0=Morning as the sun shines on the dazzling landscape of Mars

They stood in Ops Center, the big mechs and Ratchet, chatting away as they readied to go to Cybertron. Hardie was in his office nearby and they were waiting for him. Prime and Prowl were taking a conference call with the military leaders of NATO, the European Union and China on a huge split screen monitor across the way. Right now, everyone was waiting as well for the three sad sacks that were pack mules, literally, for the Generals to arrive from the brig.

Raptor had gone to fetch them and would be dropping off Rockwell with Ratchet. A bit of fussing with Ironhide had been overruled by his elders so he fumed silently and obediently.

"He's cute when he frets," Sun said as he stood with Steiner and Jack. They were going to fly out with a group of Wreckers and heavy armored heavy weapons Seekers to find out if the acid monsters were living in an area of space that was still unmapped but way the frag inside Prime's sphere of influence.

It was going to be fun.

Apparently.

Raptor walked back trailing three slaggers with apprehension in their auras and murder in their optics. He halted, then grinned at Ratchet. "What's on the agenda, Ratchet?"

"Well," he said with a dazzling smile, "I'm going to do a tour of the Medical Center, go to Diego at some point then do my private patient rounds. I think I could use a mechanism to carry the slag. That is unless you need him to carry the you-know-what with me, too?" He spread his arms and smiled like the sun. **"I, RATCHET OF IACON CAN DO BOTH!"**

Huge laughter greeted that as Raptor took the backpack from Rockwell and put it extremely gently on the table. "I'll just leave this here. He looked around the room. "Don't any of you bump this slagger," he said as everyone turned toward him from their stations. "I don't want anything to go wrong. Understand?"

Newbie kids from Home Guard, some soldiers who were veteran but uninitiated into **THE WAY OF THE BACKPACK **and others who knew and grinned nodded.

Done deal.

Raptor turned to Rockwell. "He's all yours, Ratchet. I don't envy you. But I do give you leave to punch his lights out if he frags up too much."

Rockwell shot Raptor a look of surprise, then turned to Ratchet. "You punch me, I punch you back, clown. Hard."

Raptor smiled. "Then why wait?" he asked as he swung on Rockwell's face. That worthy flew backward, hit the deck, then slid down the way.

It was still in the room, then Sun grinned. "Nice right, Ratchet. I see you still have it."

"I never lost it, Sun, but thanks. I dote on your wisdom in my joor of need," Ratchet said as he walked toward Rockwell who was getting back up.

"**YOU SUCKER PUNCHED ME!"** he bellowed.

"What do you **expect**, wimp, that **I, Ratchet of Iacon** would **play fair**? What slagging world are you **living** on?" Ratchet said as Rockwell swung on him. Ratchet dodged it, then moved in a circle around the big fast strong mech. **"HIT ME, BABY! HIT ME!"**

Rockwell tried to but Ratchet danced in and out too fast. Then he connected with Rockwell's chin again and the mech flew backward. He hit the deck and slid once more.

The mechs around the room were watching, some of them commenting to each other about Ratchet's long limbs and how they were key to his style. The newbies were big eyed with amazement that such things could happen here, especially in front of You-Know-Who™ and that no one in charge was doing much beyond watching interestedly.

Ironhide had slid Halo into his hold as he walked to stand nearer. "Nice punch. Put more power into it and put this slagger in the hospital."

"Why, Ironhide, I hadn't **thought of that**," Ratchet said as Rockwell stood up, faked grogginess, then charged Ratchet as he was talking to Ironhide.

"Oh frag," Prowl said as he leaned against the console nearby. The scene that was happening could be seen by all of the humans on the monitor in front of both him and Prime.

Prime was watching, then someone asked him a question about the fight going on nearby him. He grinned at the figure. "We utilize every opportunity we have to teach our youngsters the finer points of our profession. There is nothing to worry about here. We are just watching a master at work," he said as Rockwell bulldozed Ratchet into the console nearby.

Huge laughter greeted his remark and the generals joined it when Ironhide sent them the footage of the cartoon from which it came.

Ratchet on the other hand was being swung around in the grip of an enraged younger mech who actually had skills, size and enough fury to use both rather well.

"Do you need an assist, Loon?" Prowl asked as Ratchet spun past.

"Frag you, Prowl," Ratchet said as he spun away, pirouetted, skippity-hopped, then righted himself. It was a good thing because Rockwell charged him again. Bracing for it as he came, Ratchet turned and he flew past. He spun like a bullfighter, then set for the return pass tripping Rockwell who fell and clattered toward Prowl.

Rising again, blinded with fury, Rockwell moved on Ratchet who punched his face after ducking a combination of good punches. Rockwell went down and lay dazed on the floor.

Ratchet stared down at Rockwell, scanned him and found nothing too out of line for the blow. He then grinned at everyone as he slowly turned to look at all of them. "Alright, class. Any questions?"

Huge laughter met that, then Prowl stepped closer to the crew to curtail anything they might ask. He frowned at Ratchet. "We're on line here, Loon. Take your dancing outside."

"Mama's boy. Miss Priss," Ratchet said as he curtsied, waved and smiled maniacally at the monitor with the slaggers from Earth, then was dragged out into the rec room by Sun and Jack.

Rockwell was dragged and half carried there by Ironhide who gripped his leg. Pico and Carbide followed with looks of dread.

Prime turned to the monitor with Prowl, then looked at the startled and amazed expressions on the faces of the members of the conference. "Now, where were we?" Prime asked.

Sitting at Communications, a very young Home Guardsman stared at the backpack. He leaned closer to a veteran and whispered. "What's in the backpack, Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Sero of Uraya would grin and the kid would be even more amazed at the Elites when he told him.

Being in the military was awesome.

Apparently.

=0=Moments later

Rockwell stood by the door of The Fortress with a look of grim determination on his handsome face. He didn't have the backpack but he had his assignment. He was to go with Ratchet and do whatever he ordered. It was a decree of the court and if he didn't he'd not only go to jail for the sentence and whatever extension they put on it for contempt, but he would face a hearing on shunning for it as well.

He was trapped in aspic and had no escape.

"Well, we'll go now," Sun said with a chuckle.

"Call me if this slagger frags up. I'll show him what a real one-two punch feels like," Ironhide said darkly. He glanced at Ratchet's frown, then backpedaled. "Uh, you were pulling your punches for him. Everyone could see it, right?" he asked as he stared at his elders.

"No." -his elders.

"Fraggers," Ironhide said with a slight grin.

"Well, this was fun but I gotta run. See ya, Sun," Ratchet said, then he smiled brightly. "I M a PO-8. Just so you know." He turned to Rockwell. "Come on, slagger. We have to beat feet." He then walked toward the door.

As he did, Jack gripped Rockwell's arm. "We can do this my way or the hard way. Up to you, slagger." He grinned. "How do you like the caste system now?"

Rockwell stepped past the group to follow Ratchet. The rest of the group would take the other two and go to Cybertron by bridge. If no one fragged up today they'd be allowed to see their families for two joors this evening.

It was up to them.

=0=On a street in Oz

Ratchet walked toward a building with his usual expectation. He was seeing private patients with Rockwell in tow. Rockwell wasn't speaking and didn't pretend to be of assistance when Ratchet would stop in, treat a patient, 'shoot the shit' as he called it before stepping out to go to the next one. By the time he was done it was mid morning. They were in Terra so he walked toward The Confectionaire. "Come on, slagger. Time to tank up."

Rockwell followed him, stood silently as Ratchet ordered banana splits, then took them to a table with spoons. "Sit. Eat."

Rockwell sat staring at a dish filled with deliciousness. "You expect me to eat that?"

Ratchet who was savoring a spoonful nodded. "Yep."

Rockwell begrudgingly began and even though it was **AMAZING** he would rather drop dead than let Ratchet know.

Ratchet who knew that because … **ORION!** … grinned. "Tell me about things, Rockwell. Amuse me."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Rockwell stared at him with The Look.

Ratchet made a call to Hardie.

Hardie made a call to Rockwell startling him.

Ratchet grinned. "Your caste is a two edged sword. In my life we settled slag mech to mech. We didn't hide behind fake manners or made up lists of rules. You never figured that this would ever be your own noose did you. You never expected it to end up at your door, your slagging caste and its rules."

He ate some more, then glanced at Ratchet with cold optics.

"You can say anything you want. Your opinion doesn't matter to me. I don't care what you say."

"What if I tell Hardie and Raptor that you were rude and awful, that you didn't do a slagging thing I told you to do and that the humans are pretty fragged off about it at Diego. What it matter then?" Ratchet asked.

Rockwell stared at him. "You wouldn't do that. You pretend to have ethics, remember?"

"Pretend? You think this is pretend?" Ratchet asked. "I'll tell you what's pretend. The idea that you by your birth, wealth and name are better than me or anyone else. That's pretend. Primus Himself said so and He was pretty fragged off if I remember. He thinks everyone is gold. Too bad you know more than Him. Right?"

Rockwell stared at Ratchet. "You and I had our place. It went well for Cybertron. We were the greatest empire of all time."

"It went well for you," Ratchet said. "It was shit for the rest of us. Live in a two room shack and sleep on a small couch all your life watching your family work themselves to death for nothing in return, then get back to me. You live in a bubble. Nothing penetrates it. You think you can judge and decide even now. You can't. When you look at me, see a giant red and white pin coming for you. I will never give up. Ask Lucien and Partition."

"Those slaggers are caste traitors," Rockwell said stubbornly.

"No. They're living the life. You on the other hand are in prison and bound up by whatever Hardie says. Who's the slagger now?" Ratchet asked. He sat back from an empty dish. "That was good. I can get one any time of the night and day. Its allowed. Who allowed it? The Prime and the Pantheon who is backing him up. They took Sentinel, Decimus, Halogen, the Functionalist Council and their slagging minions. Do you know who The Pantheon left behind? Everyone else. If you're so right, explain that."

Rockwell said nothing as he finished the dessert.

"You have nothing to say. It must be a slagging big surprise that Primus actually means what He says. Too bad for you. Too bad for selfishness, bigotry and the System of Exception. Funny isn't it that the Powers look at all of us and find **no one** is the exception. Think about **that**," Ratchet said as he stood. "Come on. We're going to Diego Garcia." With that, he walked to the door and the street beyond.

Behind him silent and filled with fury, Rockwell followed.

=0=TBC 6=16=19


	17. Chapter 17

The Diego Diaries: Tift (dd7 17)

This was supposed to go out last night. May have to finish today's as fast as I can and load it for a two-fer. :D:DD

=0=Cybertron the next morning

They finished their briefing and overnight review in the HQ at Kaon. Now it was time to go and put out fires, fix problems and trudge through the grimness that permeated this place. Raptor walked out with the others scoping out the two mopers sitting nearby with their backpacks. He considered their auras, noted their grimness reflected there and decided to take Carbide who was appearing to be one of the weakest links among the three.

Rockwell was as hardcore as usual probably but Pico and Carbide seemed less so. Ratchet would take care of Rockwell, he considered, if anyone could. It would appear given the circumstances here that the ruthless mindsets of these two were softening just a little. Why was anyone's guess but it appeared so to him. He paused before them. "I got Carbide today. Pico, you go with Sun." He turned to go. **"KEEP UP, CARBIDE!"** Raptor was out the door in seconds.

Carbide jumped up, shouldered the heavy backpack then followed. Pico watched bleakly as he left.

"Come on, Pico. We have things to do," Sun said as he walked to the door himself.

Pico jumped up and followed.

The others watched, then grinned. "I wonder how Ratchet is doing today?" Hardie asked.

Turbine snickered. "You have to ask?"

The day before …

They stepped out of the bridge, then walked upward to the rec room and Ops Center. Walking into it from an empty rec room, Ratchet flung his arms wide open. **"HI, SLAGGERS! GUESS WHO'S HERE!?"**

Everyone there including the two humans on consult duty who were lounging in chairs on the command table glanced at him, then grinned.

"Who the frag are **you**, slagger?" Smokescreen said from his seat at the tactical station. He was playing poker online with someone in Europe. They wouldn't know why they were losing so badly. Maybe if they did they wouldn't be so hopping mad about it.

"Why, I'm Ratchet the Healer," Ratchet said as he slapped the back of Smokescreen's helm.** "I'M HERE WITH MY LOVELY ASSISTANT TO LAY SERVOS ON! **Who needs a hug? Come on. You know you do," he said as he smiled like the sun.

Two kids actually got up and got one, then sat again with big grins on their handsome faces. Everyone loved it when Ratchet came.

"Who's the sad sack? Another project?" Smokescreen asked.

"Why, Smokey … you're psycho," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Do you mean psychic?" Smokey the Younger asked as he came in the room with his amma, Devcon.

"Whatever," Ratchet said with a giant smile.

Huge laughter and slag commenced.

"What brings you here, Ratchet? We aren't due for anything are we?" Smokescreen asked as he basked in the mellowness of Life as commandant on Diego.

"No. I'm just bringing my latest slagger to meet the deep blue sea," Ratchet replied.

"Oh, boy. You're going to drown him, too?" Smokey the Younger said with the Tactlessness of Youth.

"Probably," Ratchet said around his giant smile. "See ya." He glanced at a smoldering Rockwell. "How about you put the backpack down. **GENTLY**. Then follow me?"

He stared at Ratchet, then put it on the table. When Ratchet curtsied, then walked out, Rockwell reluctantly followed.

Everyone there watched them go, then some glanced at the backpack. "What's that for and is it going to blow up, Appa?" a youngling Home Guard asked Smokescreen who was chuckling along with Devcon at the question.

"That's a training tool for hard afts, infant," Devcon said as he picked up the backpack. He pulled out a leaden bar of cybertanium. There were three in the bag. Apparently, this slagger was going to be a problem for a while. Three this density was for high end problems.

The kids stared at it, then Devcon. "If you say so, Commander."

Dev would laugh a bit, then wander out with Smokescreen. Smokey the Younger would have to fume at Communications until his shift was done.

Yondering …

Ratchet stood in the sunlight absorbing the warmth and solar. The breeze was soft, the temperature was in the high 80's and the humidity was 90%. It was perfect. He glanced at Rockwell. "Absorb the good weather, slagger. This place is paradise. We're going to walk around the base. This is holy ground to most of us. This is the first home that the Autobots had on Earth. This is our embassy here. These humans are our friends and brothers and sisters. Remember that." He stepped out into the gathering throngs with a grin. **"HELLO, TINY PEOPLE!" **he said, then curtsied.

The roar of approval, laughter and catcalls was amazing from the still gathering throngs. Ratchet's visits were always epic so those who didn't have anything to do always joined him on them.

Semper fi.

"**WHO'S THE NEW GUY, RATCHET!?"** a Marine called out.

"This work and wonder is Rockwell of some place on Cybertron. His father is someone who did something and his family was important in some way. Right now, most of them are in our jailhouse and this one … **THIS MIGHTY FIGURE OF EMPIRE IS MY LATEST PROJECT! ISN'T LIFE SLAGGING WONDERFUL!?"** he asked with a giant smile.

**HUGE** agreement met that as everyone stared at the new meat. They had no idea what was really going on but every last one of them was there to watch and assist.

Whatever it was going on.

They would assist it.

Somehow.

This was Ratchet after all.

Dev and Smokescreen walked to Ratchet. "Where ya going?" Dev asked.

"Here and there, gathering bill berries wherever I may," Ratchet replied with a snicker. "I **do** love that line."

A quick scan of the internet, then Devcon snickered. "Evelyn Waugh's daughter said that at five? What a great kid. Sorta like mine."

"They all are, Dev," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I'm amblin'. Come with?"

"Yep," Smokescreen said.

Ratchet set out followed by a reluctant and steaming Rockwell, Dev and Smokey and an enormous crowd of amused and amusing humans. Down the tarmac he went until he came to the barracks that had a strong Cybertronian vibe. "See this? Ironhide destroyed the old one. We built this one to replace it."

"Why did he do such a stupid thing?" Rockwell asked.

In English.

Orders were orders.

The humans stared at him as a wave of affronted emotion rippled through the crowd.

Ratchet stared down at them with a grin. "Stupid means brilliant in Cybertronian."

Huge laughter greeted that.

"He did it because he's Ironhide, slagger. I thought you would **know** that by now. **HE IS IRONHIDE!**" Ratchet replied as the crowd of humans roared. "This was where the traitor, Jason Daniels lived. You know … the one who now works in Earth2 with his father and grandfather, the other traitors. You see, Rockwell, hatred and entitlement are learned. You're not born with them. They have to be carefully taught. You and Daniels have a lot in common." Ratchet ambled onward and the crowd followed.

Rockwell was getting all of his buttons pushed.

Ratchet was very aware that he was.

They walked down the way pausing in front of the Officer's Club. A number of commanders from various nations and service branches along with civilian military reps watched him come, then stepped down to speak to him.

Ratchet knelt. "Hi, slaggers. How do you like me now?" he asked as they laughed.

"Hi, Ratchet. What's the show today?" Andrew Settles asked.

"Well, I have a new victim from caste court," he said glancing at an irate Rockwell. "We're touring the base. I want him to understand the depth of my love for you."

**HUGE** laughter.

"Slaggers. Do you doubt me?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

"Nope," Andrew said. "Consider it mutual."

Ratchet laughed. "Then you won't mind joining me to initiate this mech into the world?"

"On it. Lead on, Gridley," Andrew said as he stepped down the steps toward Ratchet.

Ratchet smirked, then walked on as the crowds behind him followed, augmented by those both on duty and not, all coming along for the fun. Ratchet had a new bot. That meant only one thing.

They walked along passing most of the dock before turning down the street to walk to the beach. There were docks along both sides crowded with all manner of vessels as he reached the water's edge. Ratchet waved to those on ships, then turned to Rockwell who was glowering at him and the mob around them. "Welcome to the world, infant. Time to join the Autobot-Earth Hall of Fame," he said. Then he grabbed Rockwell and jerked him off his peds.

Startling loudly, Rockwell found himself spinning in a big circle as Ratchet wound up. Missing the humans by miles, Ratchet spun him as fast as he could, then let go strategically. It would be remarked for years the sight of Rockwell of some place on Cybertron flailing wildly as he flew over the ocean to hit, bounce once, then sink immediately.

Huge applause and appreciation greeted that as the humans showed their approval. Ratchet curtsied and bowed coquettishly, the slagger.

Andrew rapped his ped. "He hasn't come up. What if he can't swim?"

"He won't drown," Ratchet said. "I suppose I should lay healing servos on." He began to wade into the water just as Rockwell spouted upward.

He flailed, then bobbed in the deep water. Ships around him sounded their horns as the sound of tumultuous laughter reached him. He was fragged.

"Need a hand, infant?" Ratchet called out.

**{FRAG YOU!}** Rockwell said as he began to flounder back.

Ratchet turned to the humans with a giant smile. "He said he didn't need me but he worships me anyway."

**UPROARIOUS LAUGHTER!**

Rockwell stepped out shedding water right and left. He glared at Ratchet as he walked past him heading for the street and beyond.

Ratchet grinned back, then looked at the humans. "He loves me. Did you see that? True love."

A huge mob of laughing humans walked back behind Ratchet as he followed the seething youngster. They walked down the street heading toward the Embassy beyond.

{Rockwell, you better wait up}

He spun on Ratchet in front of the Officer's Club, his rage nearly molten in its intensity.

Ratchet slowed then bent down to Andrew. "Back everyone out of here. Clear the buildings. I don't know if he's smart enough not to lose it completely."

Andrew turned to a number of soldiers and sailors who split up and moved the crowd back. Two ran to the buildings and soon the alley ways and area behind the mob was filled with more individuals. They were silent as they watched in anticipation. The two bots before them, Rockwell and Ratchet were having a searing conversation off line, then Rockwell swung on Ratchet.

Everyone everywhere began to scream and run.

Standing between the mob and the two tangling, Smokescreen and Devcon would place bets about who would win and how much destruction was going to come out of it.

You can take the bounty hunter and professional gambler out of Cybertron but you can't etcetera, etcetera, etcetera …

Like that.

=0=Ops Center, Autobot City

"Prowl," Sunstreaker said as he sat at Tactical. "There's a fight at Diego, Ada and Rockwell," he said as he watched Prowl disappear out the doorway. He glanced at a Home Guardsman nearby waiting to come on duty. "Sinth, take over here. Emergency."

Sunny was half out the door already.

=0=Diego at nearly the same time …

Ratchet missed Rockwell's blows as he watched the crowds disperse. When everyone was out of the way but the buildings, he turned full attention on the mech before him, maddened to the nth degree and ready to strike, hang the consequences. He parried the blows, then landed a good one to the chassis.

Rockwell gripped his chassis as he stood half bent over, then raged forward, grabbed Ratchet around the waist, then the two of them fell onto the Officer's Club in a flurry of splinters and exploded gas mains.

It was then that Prowl followed by Sunstreaker raced out of the bridge and upward to the stairs that would eventually lead outside.

To the fandango.

Semper fi?

=0=TBC 6-18-19

ESL

yonder, yondering: (yawn-der-ing)

Yonder: Any place that is not here, places that are usually far away. Yondering: the act of going to these places. Yondering is a very old West term for leaving here to go there, which was usually so far away that it was referred to as 'going west'. Since 'going west' is a term in Europe for dying, since distance was so far and the effort of travel so hard, most people never saw anyone alive again who went yondering. Given that the USA is the size of Europe and then some, most people had wakes and parties for those who went west. Until the transcontinental railroad was built, most people never saw their friends or relatives alive again.


	18. Chapter 18

The Diego Diaries: Kaboom (dd7 18)

=0=Officer's Club, Diego

They fell on the building crashing the front of it down into the building. An explosion inside muffled by their bodies and the crushed timbers of the facade indicated that something unforgiving was damaged and the smell of smoke was immediate.

Ratchet shoved hard sending Rockwell staggering backward. He stepped forward, touched him with a small silver device that he unsubbed, then caught Rockwell as he fell forward unconscious into his arms. Laying him down gently, Ratchet turned to the building as Red Alert came running up.

Pushing Ratchet aside, he hit the site with scans, then began to pull things forward until he saw the flames inside. Transforming a digit, he pointed it at the fire and the flames disappeared under a stream of white fire suppressant. It was over before it could become a bigger mess than it already was.

That was when Prowl and Prime could be seen hurrying to the fiasco with Prowl in the lead. Prime walked briskly behind him, his heavy treads felt in the ground as the crowd who were watching with excitement parted to let them through. \

Prowl reached Ratchet first. {What happened?} he asked as Prime reached the scene.

{He was dunked. Crossing the international dateline and all, then he came back through here. He was furious, we had an off line argument, then he swung on me. I dented his chassis to get him calmed so we could get out of the way of the humans, then he charged me. We fell on the building} Ratchet said as he glanced at the half totaled former Officer's Club of a major human security base. {Frag}

{What did you do to him?} Prowl asked as he tapped Rockwell with his ped.

{I tazed him. This isn't the place to dance} Ratchet said grimly. {He didn't care that the humans were here and they could get hurt}

{Red, what is the extent of the damage? Was there anyone inside?} Prime asked.

Red picked through the interior, then turned to Prime. {No. It's cleared. A boiler of some kind blew up but the fire was negligible. I put it out. It appears that the repairs will be extensive. I would recommend a total rebuild}

Prime nodded then glanced at Prowl {Call Hoist and get them here to do this. Take whoever and whatever he will need to get this back up by sun down. Also, salvage what can be and we will try and replace the rest}

Prowl nodded grimly, looking distracted as he made the calls.

Prime stared at Rockwell. "We need to get him to the Embassy." He glanced around, then noted Andrew standing nearby with a pensive expression. "Andrew, I would like to talk to you. You, too, Ratchet." Prime glanced back, noted Dev and Smokescreen. "Could you transport him to the brig, please?"

"On it, Prime," Smokescreen said as he and Dev came forward, gripped the kid, then lifted him to carry to the Embassy. The crowd parted to let them go.

Andrew sat down on Prime's servo and with care, he, Prime and Ratchet walked toward the beach nearby with Prowl following.

Prowl glanced back at Red. "Keep everyone back. We're working on a solution."

"Will do, Prowl," Red said as he turned his intense gaze on the crowd. They were aware of him, considered him awesome, then began to walk closer to talk. He would.

Tensely.

They walked between buildings, then made the beach. Humans followed to watch as the three of them discussed the situation together. Prowl joined them, it took a moment or two, then Prime led the party back to the humans.

A hummer drove up with military police, all of whom jumped out. Andrew walked to them. "Guard this site. Don't let anyone in. We're getting it taken care of shortly."

The human crowd watched as the big bots walked toward the Embassy to await the arrival of Hoist and his hobbyist group to come sort things out and make the replica, only better, that would be in place shortly. They disappeared in moments.

Inside …

They sat in the rec room for a moment. Prime leaned back in his chair. "This is interesting."

Ratchet smirked. "Rockwell couldn't handle the idea of being one of the guys. Everyone who comes here gets dunked. Everyone. Even you were, both of you. Slagging human traditions."

Prime nodded. "This is going to be a problem in the media."

"**Everything** is a problem in the media. Things happen." Prowl turned a caustic optic toward Ratchet. "They happen most often with you, Loon. What's the plan on this one if I dare ask?"

"Well, I'm suppose to love him to the bright side. But the darkness is strong in this one. I think I got the one that none of the others want. Raptor has this idea that maybe he needs some tough lurve." Ratchet chuckled. "Ironhide and I are tied on the 'break a building' race."

"In the race to the bottom," Prowl said with a smirk of his own. "I have a call in to John Fulton. I don't expect that he's going to be too pleased you broke his saloon."

"I will tell you in a moment," Prime said as he received a conference call off line. He was silent as he held the discussion. Morshower joined Fulton along with Joe Bowers who were all in the Pentagon for N.E.S.T. meetings. It lasted, then Prime signed off. "They are not especially happy but Fulton is pleased to get a fully appointed officers club out of the deal. Heavy emphasis on fully appointed."

"Then we better get a hot tub and a disco ball into the plans," Ratchet said. "What about Rockwell? He broke Fulton's toys. What do you want to do about that?"

"I want him to be separated from the other two. I was told by Delphi that Pico and Carbide are softening a little. All they need is to be influenced by this hard case," Prowl said. "Maybe he needs a short term vacay in Ad-Seg at the prison. I can ask Gee-Gee if any of the Stunticons are in trouble."

"Do," Ratchet said with a grin. "Maybe a few orns in a dog kennel is what he needs."

Prowl grinned as he signed off from Gee-Gee. "Motormaster and Wild Rider got into it. They were put in kennels, one apart. Put Rockwell in between and see what happens? Maybe a hard shot of reality is what he needs."

"What is the likelihood that he might harm himself?" Prime asked. "Those two are extremely hard core."

Ratchet considered that. "Small. I think he wouldn't want to deprive the world of his greatness."

"Very well, with full time monitoring then" Prime said as Hoist and four youngling mechs appeared from the corridor to the space bridge carrying a couple of boxes and collection cases for damaged goods.

Hoist smiled as he paused before them. "They want another building replaced? I'm told its a rather elegant one."

Prime grinned. "They need an officer's club as fast as you can make it, Hoist. Use whatever and whoever you need. The sooner, the better."

"This is delightful. I love challenges almost as much as I like making miniatures," he said. "Come on, infants. We have a project." He then led the way out the door to find the disaster.

It wouldn't be hard.

They watched him go, then grinned. "I would love to live a simple life," Ratchet said.

"No, you wouldn't," Prowl said as Prime nodded.

Ratchet smiled at both. "You're right."

They stood up to go to the brig and retrieve a hard headed youngster for the Prison at Autobot City.

=0=Downstairs

It was like (really shitty) old times as the three walked into the cell block where Rockwell sat. He stared at them with fury as they halted before his cell.

"You're coming with us, Rockwell," Prowl said. "Let's go."

"Frag you, Prowl. You're a treacherous slagger to the core," Rockwell hissed.

"That's right. Now move it," Prowl said in a bored tone as the jailer on duty dropped the bars.

Rockwell stared at Ratchet. "You're lucky that you have toys, slagger. I would've beaten you into the ground."

Ratchet laughed. "Do you have any **IDEA** who I recharge with?"

Rockwell stared at Prime with a cold hard expression. "You have no class. Ratchet belongs in jail."

"I was. I was jailed here once for kicking a high caste aft off their body," Ratchet said. "You were, too, right, Prowl? Little mech here needs some historical learnin' before he shoots his mouth off."

"Little mech needs manners. Move it," Prowl said in a low and deadly tone.

Rockwell stepped down, then glanced at Prime. "Like I said … scum."

Prime stared at the kid, then shook his helm. "Move along, infant. Some of us have things to do."

Rockwell walked to the door, then followed Ratchet to the bridge room. The four stepped into a bridge, then walked out at the prison. Rockwell slowed, then looked at the signs. "Administrative Segregation: High Security. No Unauthorized Personnel Allowed With Proper Authorizations."

He spun to glare at Prime. "You're not putting me in here."

Nearby in their kennels, Wild Rider and Motormaster were watching. They stood up and walked to the bars where they grinned at the possibilities. They would appear to be having company it seemed, a high caste from his tats and someone who hated Ratchet, Prowl and Prime as much as they did.

Gee-Gee who was watching quietly stepped closer. "You're going in the middle one. You have two orns here for your actions and if you make the same mistakes here I'll extend your sentence." She looked at Roadie who was staring at the mech with his calm face and molten intentions. "Roadie, show him his quarters."

Rockwell refused but given the grip Roadie put on his arm he walked into the kennel which locked him in right away. He stared at the four who stared back, then glanced at Motormaster who was gazing at him from the left hand side a few yards away in his own pen. **"WHO ARE YOU STARING AT!?"**

Motormaster grinned. "Who? Why **you**, slagger? Why you here? Jaywalking? Slapping old femmes around?"

"Frag you," Rockwell said in a molten tone.

"**YEAH! FRAG YOU, MOTORMASTER!"** Wild Rider said with a laugh. "Frag all of you."

"Well, this should be educational," Ratchet said with a grin.

It would be.

=0=On Cybertron with Raptor

Carbide walked down the trail carrying the backpack. Lunch was coming up and they would eat at the vessel before flying off to another out-of-the-way broken pile of rubble with bots living in it. He was weary and it had begun to seep in, the destruction and horror of what had happened. He didn't say much but Raptor could tell. It was getting to the big kid who never apparently had a bad orn.

Raptor reached the ship, got two boxes of food, then walked to a boulder nearby. He sat, then tossed one to Carbide. "Sit, infant, and eat." He patted the rock he sat on.

Carbide walked to the space beside Raptor, set the bag down gently with great weariness, then sat down to eat. It was quiet for a moment.

"How long are you going to be an aft?" Raptor asked.

Carbide glanced at him, then his food. He studiously avoided answering the question.

"My caste was the greatest of all of them power wise and in all other respects. I wish I could tell you how many bad decisions we prevented with our status. You **do** know that the high castes were in charge up to and during the war. Prime was sabotaged all along. He had no chance of stopping the ball when it was rolling downhill. This is the fault of high castes and their ideas. How do you like it now?" Raptor asked.

"I don't want to talk politics, General," Carbide said quietly. He stared at his food. "What good is it?"

"I don't know. Maybe for the dead … to hear that this was a terrible thing, that you're sorry for your part, that you recognize the fallacy of the whole idea … maybe its for their ghosts to hear," Raptor said. "Do you understand any of this?"

He stared at the ship nearby and the mechs eating together. "You want me to say something I can't?"

"No. I want you to **feel**," Raptor said.

Carbide stared at his food in the box in his hand. "I don't know what you want me to feel. I don't know what is what. This is the worst place I've ever seen and I wanted to come home so much. I dreamed about it. I was always home sick."

"All of us were and all of us are," Raptor said. "But none of us can come here until we face this. No other caste holds more responsibility than ours."

Carbide sat up straighter, then rubbed his neck. "Where are we going next?"

"To the Sea of Mercury," Raptor said. "Eat up. We're late now."

They would finish their food in silence.

=0=TBC 6-19-19

Whenever you cross the international dateline you're supposed to get dunked in the water. There are other parts to the fun and games in the Navy including dressing up as women to initiate pollywogs (those who never passed it before) into the Kingdom of King Neptune. :D:D:D


	19. Chapter 19

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd7 19)

Damn it. I posted this last night and it didn't go through. So I'm posting it now and today's part, 20. I'm going to have to check, double and triple check when I post each night. I thought I just got my numbering wrong. FanFiction hates me.:D

=0=End of shift

Raptor walked into the Iacon HQ to wait for his genitors and their charge, the luminous Pico. He'd been dropped off by Sun and Jack who were heading out to shoot it up with a gang near the north pole of Cybertron. Ironhide went with them and so did a number of others. Raptor and his genitors would take the two ragged mechs back to Mars.

Carbide followed Raptor and his team, then sat down at a table in the rec room, wearily setting the backpack on the table. He looked dejected, something that had been building up all orn from the moment he sat to eat lunch with Raptor.

Raptor continued into the Ops Center, then to the table where his ada and atar sat talking with the others as they relayed to Hardie the information gathered from a long orn of going everywhere and doing everything. Nearby sitting on a bench, Pico waited. He looked worn out as well. "Did you get my report?" he asked.

Delphi nodded. "I did. Thank you. Are you going back now?"

"I thought I would. Turbine is doing the prayers for the dead in the Temple and I thought I'd grab a bite."

"Take Pico with you. He's ready to go back." Delphi glanced at a slumped mech sitting alone nearby. "Pico, go home with Raptor."

Pico glanced up, then stood. He reached for the backpack.

"Leave it there," Raptor said. "Get it tomorrow."

The big mech hesitated, then nodded as he walked toward Raptor to leave. They walked out together, got Carbide, then headed for the bridge room downstairs.

Delphi watched them go, then glanced at Hardie. "Maybe there's something to them after all. They don't look as tough and set in their position as before."

"Rockwell will take care of that for them, I'm afraid," Hardie said.

It would be two more joors before they gathered to go, too.

=0=Riding in a shuttle over a wasteland

"They're in there. I can smell them," Ironhide said as the others laughed. That line from 'Return of the Fallen' was now a buzz word among the mechs just the same as 'A Master At Work'.

"Well, we're going to have to set trackers on them. They're pretty good at hiding in the rubble," Sun said as he rapped the pilot on the shoulder. "Take us in, infant. We're not going to get them today."

The pilot nodded, then arced around, heading for Iacon and the airbase there. It would be a short ride, a short walk to the HQ and a shorter jump back to Mars for everyone but the pilot who was on duty here for the next two decaorns.

=0=At a restaurant in Autobot City, The Steak House

Raptor sat down with two silent mechs in a new restaurant that had opened in the Polyhex Mall in the Temple District. He and Turbine loved this place and its food considering it 'their place'. He told the two with him that he would let the jail know they were dining with him, then he would bring them in when they were finished. He sat back, gave his order, watched them give theirs, then it was silent again.

The room was quiet and the restaurant was filled. Not being a cash society, anyone could go anywhere and do anything so they did. A lot.

"What can you tell me about your orn today?" he asked as the waiter laid down their drinks.

Carbide took a deep sip of beer, then looked at Raptor. "You were there."

"I was. We lived in the same world, you and I, but I see things that you either couldn't or didn't want to look at. What do you think about the destruction?" Raptor asked.

"It's horrible," Pico said as he stared at his beer. "But then you know that."

"I do. I saw it before it burned to the ground, the horribleness, and I see it now. It's interesting that we can come from the same bubble and you can't see what I saw then. It was inevitable, this catastrophe. All the suffering was a choice we all made. We made it as surely as we chose our dinners just now and some of us with as little feeling and emotion for the consequences. That's the worst part of all of it," Raptor said quietly.

The food came, Raptor explained what it was and how to eat it, then they began. It was quiet again.

"We removed Rockwell from your cell," Raptor said.

They glanced up but didn't say anything. What was there to say?

"He was on Earth with Ratchet. He started a fight and destroyed the officer's club at the base on Diego Garcia where we keep our embassy, the first place we ever had on Earth that was ours. There were humans around and it was a miracle that he didn't kill someone. He's in the administrative-segregation section of the prison. He won't be out for three orns and when he does get out, I'm going to have him do his time in another cell block, one that doesn't include you," Raptor said.

The two stared at him, glanced at each other, then turned to their food again.

It was quiet a moment, then Raptor sat forward. "You two seem affected by something. It helps to say it. It's not unmanly to show emotions and tell what's true. Only a fool hides his feelings. You were all over Cybertron for the last two orns. You see what happened. What do you feel?" He glanced at Carbide. "You said I wanted to have you tell me that you feel something. You said you didn't know what it was. Tell me what you feel."

Carbide stared at him, then his plate. "What do you want me to say? Cybertron was my home. I **loved** Cybertron. Its laid waste. There's dead and suffering everywhere. I don't know what to say about it."

"That's okay. I want to know what you feel?" Raptor said.

It was silent almost too long, then Carbide glanced upward to Raptor. "I'm … tired. Very tired."

Raptor nodded. "That's good. That's normal. What about you?" he asked Pico.

Pico was staring at Carbide, then he looked at Raptor with a solemn expression. "I don't know what to feel. I don't know anything."

Raptor nodded. "The humans have a philosopher named Socrates who said, 'Its a wise man who knows he isn't wise'. You two might consider that you took the first steps toward wisdom. Think about it."

They stared at him, then the waiter checked on them. They sat eating quietly until they finished, then Raptor rose to walk them to the brig in The Fortress nearby.

=0=Elsewhere

"**ADA!"**

"**WHAT!?"**

"**WHERE ATAR!?"**

"**HE'S JUST A WORKIN'!"**

Orion smiled upward at Ratchet as he stood by the table in the wash rack untangling Halo's neural net and solar collectors aka 'hair'. She smiled down at him as she stood still on the table top. On the floor waiting patiently, all of the others who were shiny and ready for bed watched.

"Atar just a workin'?" Praxus asked, then smiled brilliantly as Ratchet glanced down at him.

"He is," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "There. You're undone. Time for bed. **AUTOBOT-LETS! ROLL OUT!"**

Huge laughter and monkey motion commenced as half a dozen peewees, a cow, a cat and a dog ran in circles with excitement. It took a moment to herd Prowler, Halo and Hero into her berth room, then tuck them in. A lot of hustling for 'sleeping bed dollies, Ada' was had, then they were hugged, kissed and tucked in. The light went off and the parade continued.

Entering the other end of the house, they paused by Sunspot's room to note the big kids organizing bed themselves while Fireball helped Sunspot put his things into his book bag.

"Better hustle. School waits for no mech," Ratchet said as he herded Praxus, Orion and the critters into the berth room. They were still sleeping there on the bunks and playing hearty in their rooms during the orn. How long this would last was anyone's guess. It was notable that Cousin, Robby and Spot would sleep here as well.

After a bit of hustle, Ratchet noted smiling faces in all of the bunk beds. "Sleep, slaggers."

"**WE WILL!"** -all four of them.

The light went out, giggles commenced, then Ratchet checked on the big boys. No one needed a lunch, Tru and Genesis were 'going together' according to everyone at school, Genesis and Tru were sweet on each other and all was well. Hugs and kisses were had, then he stepped out as the lights began to go off in their rooms.

Grinning to himself, he walked back to the living room, turned on the television down low and sat in his chair. Glancing at Ironhide's, he grinned. "Get home, slagger."

The news was on and the outlook for lunch in the schools was great.

=0=Jail

Raptor walked down the corridor, then waited as the two entered their cell. The bars went up, then Raptor stepped closer. "You're going to get to speak to your bonds and family. I'm giving you two joors, not just one." He nodded to the pair who stared at him wanly. "Good night." With that, he walked out and the lights came down slightly in preparation for going off.

As they did, the monitor nearby came on and a close circuit conference call for the two of them with their bonds began.

It would be a strange night in the jailhouse for both mechs.

=0=Elsewhere

It was dark and the cold had settled. Rockwell didn't care. He didn't have a problem with the cold. He did with the two maniacs on either side of him. They'd raged for nearly half a day at him, threatening, bullying, badgering and taunting him from their own cells. It was clear they were deeply deranged to him.

Rockwell had raged himself but not to them. He'd done it internally, not allowing himself to be angry at the pair or anyone else on the outside. All of that anger was inside. He would endure this slag and everything else they threw at him. He was an island and no one's boats could ever reach him. That was the way he was raised and that's how he was approaching his dilemma now. He wouldn't know until he was done with this duty that he'd have to live alone in the jail.

Carbide and Pico had been moved to the 'possible list' for now.

The sound of shuffling nearby drew his attention. Wild Rider was outside staring at the stars. For a moment it was a very lonely sight, then the hard core hard aft thinking took over and he felt the momentary connection of loneliness they all had as a species in a strange place far from home fade.

It would indeed be a long and lonely night anyway.

=0=Later that night

Ironhide walked in and closed the door gently. He checked everyone, then walked to his berth to lie down with fatigue. It was silent a moment, then Ratchet stirred.

"How was it?"

"We didn't get them. Yet," Ironhide said. "How was things?"

"Good. All is well here, Ironhide," Ratchet said.

Ironhide grinned. "I know."

The light streamed in through the slightly tinted windows, light from the night time of Mars. Ironhide watched the lights moving in the sky outside, then fell into recharge at last.

All indeed was right in his world.

=0=Walking down the street toward home

Raptor and Turbine walked side-by-side in the gathering darkness of evening. The cafes, restaurants and clubs were gearing up for business even as the other shops began to wind down. The Night Watch horse patrol for The City rode past, two pairs of them, and each waved to the others, Raptor and Turbine.

Raptor took Turbine's servo into his. "I think Carbide and Pico can be salvaged. They seem confused emotionally and that's always a good sign. Paradigms shift and they can't find their footing."

"They will," Turbine said as he squeezed Raptor's servo. "Name a time you ever lost?"

Raptor couldn't.

=0=TBC 6-20-19


	20. Chapter 20

The Diego Diaries: Stuff and More Stuff (dd7 20)

=0=Morning after the hoo-haw

"Where are you going today? You have a game coming up, slagger. Tell me you don't have practice on the mind?"

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet as they crossed the street to go to the Ops Center for a short military debrief. "I won't tell you. What kind of slag are you going to wear this time? I fear to know."

Ratchet snickered. "Its genius. Pure genius."

Ironhide laughed aloud, kissed Ratchet, then crossed the street again at the junction with the big mech in tow. They reached The Fortress, entered to grab food and a drink because free food, then entered the Center to walk to the conference room to sit. Most of the crew were there and the banter was light as they waited for Prowl and The Boss.

Prowl entered with Possibility on his arm, then sat as Prime followed. The atmosphere was light and there didn't seem to be any pressing features today which was a relief. "We want to touch base. The meeting for everyone is tomorrow and we want anything classified discussed now as well as anything that requires intervention or immediate attention. We haven't had a meeting in a few orns to discuss," Prowl said as the Seekers smirked at him. He smirked back.

"Nothing much going with medical. We have lots of individuals coming in that would've been a real strain on our system if we didn't support Atlas. There would've been a lot of ongoing deaths as well. All is good here," Ratchet said.

"The armory is go," Ironhide said.

Prowl stared at him. "Right. Next?"

Snickers and laughter greeted that. Hardie glanced at Sun, Jack, his own son, Raptor and his grandson, Blackjack. "What's the situation with the three mechs?"

Sun shrugged. "Two of them are softening but the third … Rockwell … he's going to take a lot of retraining."

Raptor nodded. "Carbide and Pico are affected by Cybertron but don't know how to express it. They know its bad and all of that but they're so buttoned down that they can't put it into words. I think they could use counseling and I don't want to make it optional. Vinn does good work with stuck high castes. I think these two have promise, sooner rather than later."

Turbine nodded. "I think I'll take Pico tomorrow. We're visiting Simfur to check out the rebuild and to read the inscriptions on the Temple stores so we can see if they can be unlocked without problems. A lot of things might be found there behind vaults that are covered with a great deal of symbolism and writing. I'm going to go over that and see if we can open them without issues. I doubt a great deal if an Omega Key is there … Primus said more would be found off world but there might be important things inside. After all it is the Temple."

Prime nodded. "If you need me I will be on world. We are visiting the Villages this afternoon."

"Lucky you," Delphi said with a chuckle.

"Lucky me," Prime said with a grin as he liberated his son. Sitting back with his baby, he grinned. "Continue, minions."

Snickers greeted that as Prowl smirked at Optimus.

Elita leaned forward. "We're getting an update from Ghost about the mapping of the slaggers on Earth thus far. We're going in pretender format for a couple of hours to New York City. Does anyone need anything?"

"Eat a lot for me. Lots and lots," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I will. Wheeljack has that part fixed now," Elita said.

"Fraggers. I'm going to get even because some fine orn they will need me," Ratchet said as the others laughed. Ratchet glanced at Prowl. "We need to go on a bender in some ancient city in Europe or something. You and me in pretender gear."

"You're not going without me," Alor said as Delphi and the rest in the room nodded.

"Think about it. A spiritual retreat to an Indian ashram … a tour of the patisseries of Paris. Wine and cheese in a cafe in Rome. Spaghetti and chili in Cincinnati," Ratchet said with a huge grin.

Everyone buzzed that off the world wide web, then went through a number of disgusted and/or delighted expressions as they stared at Ratchet. Ratchet stared back with a huge smile.

Prowl grinned, then glanced around the table. "Anything we need to know about things on Cybertron?"

"We tracked back an antiques black market underground. You'll laugh when you find out who's using it on the down low," Jetta said as he glanced at Elita. "Tell them, E."

Elita smirked at him, then Prime. "Soundwave is buying antiques on the black market. He's got a lot of really nice things. Just so you know."

"I'm going to have to go to tea with him," Ratchet said. "He might have Nova Prime's set."

Prime snickered. "I remember that." He glanced at Elita. "Keep me informed."

She nodded back. "I will."

"Seekers?" Prowl asked. "Anything you want to tell us about basketball?"

Starscream glared at Ratchet as Rainmaker laughed loudly. **"NO."**

Huge laughter greeted that including Prime.

Prowl glanced around, noting with satisfaction that things looked copacetic, then he looked at Ratchet with a cool optic. "Care to let us in on your latest sartorial insanity given we have a game in a few orns?"

Ratchet stared at Prowl, then smiled. "It's so genius … **so epic** … so beyond, I'd have a hard time telling you early, Prowl and not offend my genius with the disclosure."

Huge hoo-haw and deep anticipation greeted that remark as Ironhide shook his helm. "Praxus never made a spectacle of themselves. Frag Iacon even though I play for them."

"Why, Ironhide … Praxus **did** make spectacles of themselves. They played," Ratchet replied as he batted his optics.

Which were filled with battle lust.

Ironhide recognizing the signs smirked. "Slagger."

"If there's nothing else," Prowl said, "class dismissed."

Huge slag was handed back as everyone got up to leave. When they were the only ones there, Prime, Possibility and Prowl, it was then that a small femme at the door was noticed.

Prowl leaned forward. "Sil?"

Another femme stepped into view as well. They glanced at each other, then Jessine leaned in closer. "Commander, Lord Optimus? Can we speak to you, please?"

=0=Moments later

Ratchet walked back into the Ops Center heading for the conference room, then entered. Two little femmes were sitting on chairs with Prowl and Prime. Possibility must have been in someone's hold because he couldn't see and thereby steal him. He smiled at the two little femmes. "Well, if it isn't the two nicest little femmes I know."

They grinned wanly up at him as he sat. "Hi, Commander," Sil said as Jessine nodded.

"What's up?" Ratchet asked Prime and Prowl.

Prowl who was watching the girls glanced at Ratchet. "Maybe Sil and Jessine can tell you."

The two girls looked at Ratchet, then Jessine began. "We went home last night, Abba, and our genitors were there together. We're related by adoption. You know. Dynasty adoptions. We're cousins but more friends. Our genitors were in agreement that our mentorships were over. We argued with them but they said it was done. They also said that the others were going to be told today after school. We were so upset that when the bus came we pretended to get on board. We rode around on the metro until we decided to come here."

Ratchet nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. What can we do for you, infants?"

Jessine and Sil glanced at each other, then the three adults. "We want to stay in the Watch and the CNA program. Its the most fun we have ever had and we get to do something good. We don't want to leave it. Is there anything you can do to help us?" Jessine asked plaintively.

Ratchet glanced at Prowl and Prime. "What does the law say besides butt out?"

"That's about it," Optimus said. "We do not have standing here in the law."

Jessine and Sil look crushed then Sil sat forward. "Lord Optimus, we want to serve. We want to help our people. We know our genitors worry about it but we're safe and we're doing our calling, all of us. We have better marks in school that ever before and we have more friends, more fun, more good things to do now than before. We **love** the mechs. They're so nice and they teach us things every orn. We **have** to do this. It's our **destiny**."

The three stared at them filled with sympathy, then each other. An off line conversation was had, then Ratchet and Prowl stood. "Your genitors don't have a clue you're not in school. Right?" Prowl asked.

"No, Abba. **No** one does," Sil replied with gathering emotion. "**I don't care if they do or not**. This is making me so sad."

Jessine nodded sadly as well.

Ratchet glanced at Prime who nodded. "Come with us, femmes. We have someone to see."

The two little femmes stood with their little backpacks of school stuff.

Ratchet grinned at them. "Leave your bags here. We can get them when we get back."

"Where are we going, Abba?" Sil asked hopefully.

"Why, femmes, we're going to Cybertron," Ratchet replied, then he led the group out to go to a space bridge.

Prime watched them go hoping a solution could be found. Having your dreams crushed when you were young and filled with possibility was something he knew all too well. He glanced at his son laying in his box bed nearby and felt a tense kind of feeling that he hadn't felt since a child.

Rising, he picked the box and baby up, then walked to the door and the corridor nearby. He would work through the morning at his desk filled with things to know, read, sign and decide upon as his smallest child slept in his little bed nearby. In the afternoon he would go to Cybertron to do the same there visiting everywhere he could in the day ahead.

It would be a long morning.

=0=On the other side

They walked through the space bridge at the HQ in Iacon, the home turf of Hard Drive who ran the overall show of the eight administrative districts here on Cybertron. The little femmes walked with Ratchet and Prowl up the stairs to the rec room that was the big open common space of this, The Citadel, HQ of the Autobots in the City of the Autobots, Iacon. 

The girls walked with wonderment following Prowl and Ratchet, their sense of awe and amazement that they were on their home soil was evident. They entered the big room, asked for Hardie, then walked to the door that led to the big ornate and historic offices of the leadership of Cybertron's military elite and the offices of The Primes when in town.

Reaching Hardie's, the one that said, "General Hard Drive of Praxus, Commandant of Cybertron, Military and Political Districts 1-8', they entered the office.

It was busy, filled with staff and aides all of whom were working feverishly. Shackle who was Hardie's general overall chief of staff for operations glanced at them, then grinned. "Welcome," he said. "The General is inside."

"Thanks, Shackle," Ratchet said as he walked past to the next door, the one that led into a huge office with antique furniture and fixtures that were recovered and restored.

They walked in to see Hardie on the video line with Raptor and Turbine going over this and that interminable thing. The little femmes followed, then halted behind Prowl and Ratchet.

Hardie paused, then grinned at the three. He also noticed the two little femmes. "Well, what brings you here with these little ladies? Are they on a tour of future professional options?"

"That's what we're here to discuss," Prowl said as he turned to the two tense but hopeful little femmes. "Sil and Jessine have a problem and we hope you have some elegant and deeply mystical Praxian solution to it."

"You mean, you hope he has some throwback archaic piece of slag that'll stop a grave injustice from happening," Ratchet said with a grin. "Peasant rules from peasants."

"Iacon is the armpit of the world," Prowl sniffed.

"Iacon is **my** kind of town, a city that never sleeps," Ratchet replied. "The town that's going to take the first basketball championship **ever**. Remember, Prowler … **Prime** is an Iaconian, too."

"Well," Prowl said with a slight grin. "No one's perfect."

Huge laughter greeted that, then Hardie turned to the two girls who were listening with hope and confusion. "What's the problem, Sil? Jessine?" he asked, remembering the kids with great affection.

Sil glanced at Jessine, then Hardie. "Our genitors said we can't be in the Watch or the C.N.A.'s anymore," she said, then burst into tears.

Jessine followed her.

=0=TBC 6-21-19

**NOTES TO FOLLOW TOMORROW! NIGHTY-NIGHT! **(Unless its morning where you are. Its ten pm here and it looks like afternoon. Nothing like living in the land of the midnight sun) :D:D:D

**ESL, RSVP, PDQ:**

Wikipedia: _Cincinnati chili_ (or _Cincinnati_-style _chili_) is a Mediterranean-spiced meat sauce used as a topping for _spaghetti_ (a "two-way") or hot dogs ("coneys"), both dishes developed by Slavic-Macedonian immigrant restaurateurs in the 1920s. (Yes, its a thing. It actually looks good. Minus the hot dogs. :D)

**sartorial:** (sar-TOR-ee-ul) having to do with dressing well, looking good.

Plaintive: (plane-tiv) to be mournful, the feel badly. When one speaks with sadness and/or hurt, they are sounding plaintively.


	21. Chapter 21

The Diego Diaries: Another Problem, Another Possibility (dd7 21)

=0=Hard Drive's office, The Citadel, Iacon, Cybertron

It took a moment for the two femmes to collect themselves as they sat on a couch in Hardie's huge office at The Citadel. He was commandant of the entire planet's administrative overview and thus had yea or nay over nearly everything that happened in consultation with Prime. Given Hardie's integrity and ability, it wasn't often and usually only over the most important things that Prime felt the need to do so.

"Are you feeling better?" Turbine asked. He'd bridged in with a solemn featured Raptor. They were sitting on chairs in front of the two that they'd pulled over.

"**NO, AMMA! WE CAN'T BE IN OUR GROUPS! T****HIS IS**** SO AWFUL!"** Sil said as she sobbed.

Jessine who was equally upset stood up, then walked to Turbine and threw her arms around him. **"OH, AMMA! HOW CAN WE EVER BE HAPPY ****AGAIN ****IF THEY DON'T LET US DO THIS?! HOW CAN WE HELP ANYWHERE IF WE DON'T DO THIS!? WE LOVE IT SO!"**

Raptor sat back, then glanced at his father. :This is slag. How is it that we have so many high caste problems lately? It seems every time we turn around something crap happens:

Hardie nodded. :I agree. I'm not fond of this either:

"**WE LOVE THIS! WE RIDE HORSES WITH THE MECHS! THEY SHOW US STUFF AND THEY ACT SO NICE WHEN WE'RE THERE! THEY'RE NICE MECHS WITH MANNERS! OUR GENITORS DON'T THINK SO! THEY DON'T WANT US TO 'MIX'!" **Jessine said.

Turbine hugged her, then glanced at the others. "Then maybe its time to address this, Hardie. This isn't Cybertron in the orn and the habits of then aren't the habits of now."

"**CAN YOU! I LOVE MY GENITORS BUT THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND!"** Jessine said as Sil stood up and walked to Turbine.

He enclosed both of them in his brawny arms. "They** do** love you. That's clear. I hope that's the first thought you have about them every time they come to mind."

"We do, Amma," Sil said around her broken spark. **"THEY JUST WON'T LISTEN!"**

"Then maybe we should have a talk with them. I don't know the rest of your family. Do you have any allies?" Raptor asked gently.

The little femmes looked at him, then each other. "Our grand ammas and appas. Our great grand ammas and appas. They seemed to be happy about what we're trying to do. They think our grades at school are wonderful and they like our friends. They want us to be happy and do good," Sil said as Jessine nodded.

They looked like wilted daffodils, their little wan expressions actually painful to see. Even in the high castes the chance for fulfilling dreams was a clouded and harsh path sometimes. Chains may have been made of gold but they were chains nonetheless.

Ask Madura and Edict.

"Tell us your grand genitors names. We will get with them," Hardie said as he signaled for staff to come.

The door opened as Shackle walked in. He glanced at the two tearful femmes, then Hardie. "Did something awful happen?" he asked with concern.

"Not if we can help it," Raptor said as he stood. "We have a caste thing to take care of on Mars."

Shackle grinned. "**Another one**? Maybe an honor fight is in store for the good of the order."

"I volunteer," Raptor said with a grin. He glanced at his father who was organizing something on his desk, then the femmes. "Just so you know, femmes, there's rules about this if you want to do it. We can intervene for infants and those below the age of adulthood but there's rules."

Turbine nodded. "You will need an advocate and someone to speak for you. It can be the same individual but its good to have someone who can talk for you and someone in the caste, the elites, to be your guardian ad litum."

"What's that, Amma?" Sil asked as she leaned against Turbine.

"Your guardian ad litum is someone who takes care of you and makes decisions about what happens. Your representative speaks for you in any hearing or discussion that happens no matter how formal or informal," Turbine said gently.

Raptor nodded. "We're going to speak to your genitors and tell them of your unhappiness. Then we sit down to negotiate this. You will be taken care of by your representative who will help speak for you with your guardian ad litum present. You will be there but you can decide whether to speak or not. You don't have to but we'd like to keep this as informal as possible."

They nodded, then looked at Hardie who had stepped closer to them.

"Understand, infant, if we can't settle this with the first meeting that you won't be going home to your house. Until this is settled, you will be with someone else so you won't feel pressure or be influenced by being home with them. Our intent is to preserve the family and nine times out of ten it happens. Sometimes it doesn't, that one out of ten. I want you to understand that you won't be going home with your family if they can't come to an agreement that's good for you and them together," Hardie said.

"Where will we be, Appa?" Sil asked suddenly afraid. She leaned against Turbine who pulled both femmes closer.

"You will stay with one of us. Ratchet is going to be your representative," Hardie said.

"I am?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Did you doubt?" Raptor asked with his own grin.

"How many of you infants are in this problem?" Hardie asked.

"There are fifteen of us, Appa," Sil asked. "We know that they're going to find out when school gets out because they said so. Then they'll have the same problem and the same sadness." Sil shook her helm. "My ada and atar don't understand what this means to me, how happy I am to do this. I didn't know you could be this happy. We get to do things that I didn't even know existed. Our people are so happy when we help them."

Hardie glanced at the others who were as grave as him. "We will get this ironed out. If you give us the names of everyone we can call them together. You're sure that the others will be told the same thing?"

Jessine nodded. "We immigrated together and some of us are related. All of us are part of a company that our genitors created and we always do things together. Ada told me that they were going to do this, all of them, so we can't go and do anything anymore. They don't think its the thing for us." She looked at them tearfully. "I don't agree."

Hardie nodded gravely. "Then we discuss this together, infant. Let's go. Raptor, get this organized. I think the conference room at the Temple, the big one will do. Turbine? Could you take care of that? I would like Lady Sela there as well if she can come."

"I'll get on it. These femmes can come with me. Did you eat, babies?" Turbine asked.

"We did but I wasn't much hungry, Amma," Sil said as Jessine nodded.

"Then lets see what we can do. Lady Sela is a good snack maker. She makes sure every Temple Board meeting has good things," Turbine said as she walked to the door with the femmes. He looked back. "I'll meet you there." Then they left.

"Well, **this** is fragged," Ratchet said. "We might have fifteen kids who won't be going home shortly. We can take a bunch of them into our house."

"We have ten berth rooms. We can take most of them," Prowl said. "What's the likelihood this will be a good outcome? I remember only two and they were long and protracted."

Hardie considered that. Then he vented a soft sigh. "I can, too."

They walked to the door and stepped out heading for a problem on Mars that was as important to the players as any here. Fortunately, the process in place here was premium and brilliant. The one that would occur on Mars had no guarantee that it would be even remotely as close.

=0=At the Temple

They walked in the great doors and saw Lady Sela of Simfur waiting for them. Closing the distance across the wide open space, they reached her.

She smiled at the girls. "I hear that you might feel a bit hungry. I have some snacks and juice in the conference room. Why not come with me, little femmes. We can eat some good things and chat."

The two wan girls glanced at Turbine who grinned. "I'm coming, too."

They glanced at Sela, then nodded. "Thank you, Lady. I'm glad you're here, too. This is so awful."

"Then we shall make it better," Sela said as she led the way through the afternoon throng of visitors from the migration and those who were here to soak up the goodness everywhere. They disappeared into the crowd.

=0=At the door of Solar Business, Ltd, the private company of everyone involved in the situation, Crater District #2, Professional Building, Office 1223, Main and Constable, City #2

They had arrived, then gathered on the sidewalk outside of the tower before entering a professional building and going upward. The crew with Hardie were those required for the initial contact. General Micro of Praxus was there to help give the gravitas necessary for the problem before them. Raptor was with Turbine at the Temple. Ratchet was there as the official representative.

Hardie glanced at everyone. "This could be interesting. Helms up."

"Did I ever tell you how fragged I think high castes are?" Ratchet asked with a chuckle.

"On a few occasions. I can't say that I disagree," Hardie said as he opened the door. The three walked into a beautiful reception area. Several bots were working there and would be understood later to be some of the bonds of the crew, all of which were working on consulting with businesses on Earth who wanted to understand the process of commerce among the Cybertronians. It was a very, very busy business.

A mech glanced up. "Can I help you? I'm Selo." He stood, a very handsome and refined mech with a brilliant paint scheme. Sil's name could be seen on the family etchings on his arm.

"I'm here on official business, Selo. I would like to speak to you and your bond, Nugget. I'm unclear if your genitors or grand genitors work here. Do they?" Hardie asked.

The room had frozen in place. A Praxian Elite on official business was usually fragged.

Selo glanced around, then back to the three. "I'll call him," he said as he tapped a comm line toggle. "Nugget, please come to the front. Bring Sixtus and Bullet with you."

Everyone stared awkwardly at each other until three big mechs appeared, mechs who were handsome, immaculately designed and concerned.

"General," Nugget said with surprise. "How may we help you?"

Hardie glanced at Micro and Ratchet, then the others. "I would need information. You are aware of the children who are in the various Watch and medical mentorships? Are their genitors working here as well?"

"They are." Nugget looked surprised. "Is there something wrong with our children?"

"No," Hardie clarified gently. "We would like to speak with all the genitors of the children who are involved in the groups aforementioned. Is there somewhere to talk where all of us can be gathered?"

Nugget looked at Selo. "Close the door. Call everyone here. Now, to this place."

Selo jolted, then complied. In seconds the room was filled with bots and a couple of femmes.

Hardie looked at them, then began. "Are the genitors or guardians of O.D., Tempe, Sil, Jessine, Coros, Pulley, Elkin, Del, Sio, Mico, Hall-see, Simmer, Faun, Capstone and Flare present?"

The genitors glanced at each other, then Bullet stepped forward. "We're all here. We work and own this business together. Sixtus and I are the legals here. What is this about? Our children are at school. Right?" he asked pointedly.

"They are, all but Sil and Jessine. They came to the Operational Center to seek assistance from Prime about a problem that was vexing them greatly. They were then sent to me so I might hear their problem. They weren't in school today, so upset were they about your decision to remove them from the mentorship programs they are part of," Hardie said. "They asked me to speak for them and by doing so they have put into play a guardian ad litem situation until this is resolved."

It was silent a moment, a shocked and stony silence, then Bullet stepped closer. "Do you mean to tell me that you're taking custody of our children?"

It was silent as a tomb in the room.

=0=TBC 6-22-19


	22. Chapter 22

The Diego Diaries: Wall (dd7 22)

=0=The Delivery

"Do you mean to tell me that you're taking custody of our children?"

It was silent as a tomb in the room.

Hardie stared at Bullet, then shrugged. "We were put a petition and we've accepted it. It's up to you how far and long this goes."

"Who put the petition?" Bullet asked.

"Sil and Jessine. I've also taken to the task all of the other 13 children who are part of this as well by their participation and thereby have a vested interest in the outcome," Hardie said. "I'm giving you notification. Until this is resolved, the children will be living elsewhere until a solution is made that won't include undue influence or pressure on them," Hardie said.

"**You can't take our children**," Sixtus sputtered as the others glanced at each other, then Hardie with alarm.

"Of course I can," Hard Drive said quietly. "I am Hard Drive of Praxus. Either The System applies at every level in every manner for everyone in our caste, as you well know it does, or none of it does. If you''d like to renounce The System with a Primal oath and live the way Primus has demanded, thereby allowing your children the lives they choose and not what you decree under that archaic system, then this is settled. What will it be? Are you going to concede that The System is a fraud and finished by picking or choosing what you want from it now? Is that what you want?"

It was silent, then Selo stepped closer, the war on his face evident. "Where is Sil now? We can talk and clear this up."

"Sil is under the care of a guardian ad litem just like the others. You may not speak to or see them until this is resolved. I will clear a time for 1200 hours tomorrow. Commander Ratchet will be representing all of them. Raptor, Commander Prowl and myself will be ad litem guardians for the kids and they will live with us until this settles. We will attend to their school and other appointments. Is that clear?" Hardie asked.

They stared at him with shock and emotion but no one said a word for a moment. Bullet finally stepped closer. "You're enjoying this."

"No," Hardie said quietly, meeting Bullet's gaze evenly. "I am, however, going to enforce it, all of it until you feel it in your sparks. Either the whole system is supported even when it hooks you in the aft or its over. You're not allowed to pick and choose what serves you and hang the rest. It didn't work that way on Cybertron with us and it won't happen now. Understand?"

The tension was extreme but no one spoke.

Then Bullet nodded. "Sixtus and I will be representing the families including my own. I will hold you **totally** responsible for anything that happens to them. Understand that, Hard Drive."

Hardie stepped slightly closer. "That's **General** of the Army and Senior Praxian Caste Chieftain Hard Drive of Praxus."

Bullet stared at him, then took the obligatory two steps backward conceding his inferior status to Hardie.

Hard Drive stared at all of them coldly, then turned to leave with Ratchet. "1200 hours in the big conference room at the Temple. Lady Sela will be there as well." With that, he opened the door and left with Ratchet following. It closed and they were halfway to the elevator down the hallway when the shouting broke out in the office behind them.

They walked to the metro in the mid afternoon crowds.

Ratchet glanced at Hardie. "Your caste is fragged. It's a prison. You had everything and you had nothing. Your caste doesn't seem to have any fun, any of those slaggers."

Hardie grinned. "Things that are unjust go on long enough and they calcify. They become the 'thing that exists', the reality and the individuals or their lives are less important than the system of it. They just go through the rules, most of them and they don't really know any better. But its going to change. I'm tired of this coming up over and over. The Pantheon made it clear what's going to be true and what isn't. This might do it. I'm going to take the unprecedented step of publishing the findings."

"Oh that should be fun. I hope you're right, Hardie," Ratchet said as they entered the Metro and got onto a circle line. It took off and when it passed The City without Hardie getting off, Ratchet glanced at him. "Where are we going?"

"To get the other kids," Hard Drive said grimly. "I think we need to beat them to it. Some of them had a hard dose of reality just now and the fighting going on back there might be some of them deciding to defy the rules."

"Great," Ratchet said with a grin as the train rolled swiftly along.

=0=Prowl

He made a call to his genitors, then gave Partition the charge for a joor while he walked toward his home to see about putting up ten children in the apartment. When he arrived Milie was already there.

He looked fretful. "This is not going to be very nice is it?" Miler asked. "I remember a couple of these and they were bitter and long."

"That was then, Ada," Prowl said as he handed Possibility to his amma. "I'm going to get the guest rooms ready and then we have to work out a schedule of retrieval and getting the kids to appointments. It's going to help having the Temple help us. No one likes this but if they want The System, they can't choose what they'll obey and enforce over those things they don't want. Maybe this is their wake up call."

"I hope so," Miler said as he followed Prowl down the hallway that led to the guest side of the vast penthouse.

=0=At Youngling Day School, Centurion, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

They were waiting together in a big conference room in the administrative floor of the building when Ratchet and Hard Drive walked in. They paused their conversations and turned to the pair.

Coros stood. "What's going on, Appa? Is something wrong?" he asked as the others listened, their faces solemn.

"Sil and Jessine came to us this morning and told us that their genitors weren't going to allow them to attend to their mentorships, neither the Watch nor Medical any longer. They were so upset they cut school to go to Prime and from there, us," Hard Drive said.

The kids were shocked, glancing at each other with surprise, then Ratchet and Hardie. "What happened? I know some of our genitors don't like this … most of them, but they have to stay with us. All of us are in this together," Coros said with emotion.

All of the kids nodded as well.

"That's the thing we have to determine now among you and later among your genitors. Sil and Jessine asked me as Elder of the Elites to see what can be done about this, to ensure that you can stay in your clubs and activities and have some choice about what you like to do among legitimate pastimes and what your genitors can do about it. Right now, Sil and Jessine have asked us to do a hearing about this with their genitors. I'm here to ask you if you wish to be included," Hard Drive asked.

"Us?" Dell asked with surprise.

"They told us when their genitors told them this was over that all of you would be told the same thing when you came home from school today by your own. That's why we want to talk to you now," Ratchet said gently.

It was a shocking thing to hear for all of them and it reflected in their faces.

Elkin stood. "I want to stay. This is my thing, Commander. This isn't fair. We're trying to learn how to help this colony and our people. We aren't in a gang and we're not in trouble. Our grades are better now than they were before because we're happy. We are aren't we?" he asked the others uncertainly.

They nodded, then Coros looked at Hard Drive. "I want to stay in this. I want to be a Watchman some orn. Can you help us?" he asked almost plaintively.

"If you agree, we will but understand there will be rules. If you agree and want this to happen, you can't live at home while the process goes on. There will be pressure and influence there that might overpower what you're trying to accomplish," Hardie said.

"Where will we live? The Youth Center?" O.D. asked with fear.

"No. You will live with us, with Praxians … some my family and some others who are relatives. Prowl said he can house ten of you in The Residence," Ratchet said.

They stared at him then Hardie. "We'd live with Optimus Prime in The Residence?" Tempe asked incredulously.

Ratchet grinned. "You would. Floor to ceiling windows on the top of the world in the biggest house on the planet. The Residence covered the entire top floor of the tower."

"Whoa," Mico said. "What about our genitors?"

"We have put the proposition to them already and came to get you, those of you who wish to attend to this. They know and are ready to come to the hearing tomorrow to discuss this and find a solution that everyone can live with. The hearing is at 1200 hours in the conference room of the Temple. Lady Sela will be there as well," Hardie said.

"What about us? Do we have to be there?" Hall-See asked. "I don't want my genitors and family to be mad at me."

"This is about what you need and want. We're going to step out so you can discuss this together. Sil and Jessine are already on board," Hardie said. "Open the door when you decide. If you don't want to do this then we understand. No harm, no foul with us. If you want to continue your activities you have to decide what you'll do about this. Understand? Everyone gets to decide for themselves what they want."

They nodded, then Ratchet and Hardie stepped out. The door closed on a silent room.

=0=Outside in the corridor

"That was awful," Ratchet said with a snicker. "By the way, don't let Orion know about this. Okay?"

Hardie grinned. "That's going to cost you baked goods."

"Name it and its yours," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

=0=Inside in the room

It was silent a moment, then Coros turned to the others. "I want to stay with the programs. When I came here I hated it. It was all different then. I didn't know any better. I do now and I love this. I love every day of it. When the mechs let us go with them and teach stuff, I love it. I can do things now that I didn't know I could. What about you? I'm going with Sil and Jessine."

"I can't believe my genitors wouldn't let me do this. I can't believe it. They know I love this and that I can do things now, too. We can climb and shoot. We can do all kinds of things … ride, medical stuff. Why did this have to happen? I thought they were proud of me," Faun said. He looked at Coros. "I'm going with Sil and Jessine, too."

The discussion was short and sweet. The basic nature of deep and abiding love for their genitors and other family was overrun by the rebel spirit of youth. They were all going with Sil and Jessine. Coros opened the door and the two walked back in.

"What's the word?" Hard Drive asked the thirteen solemn youngsters sitting and standing around the room.

"We're going with Sil and Jessine," Coros said with a stubborn expression. It faded just a tad for a moment. "What do we do now, Appa?"

"Why, infants, you come with us," Ratchet said with a smile.

They would.

=0=At The City

They stepped out of the metro and paused together on the sidewalk. Standing nearby with solemn expressions of their own, Springer, Drift, Hercy, Kup, Lon, Bezel, Partition and Lancer were waiting. So was Sil and Jessine with Prowl. For a moment no one made a move, then the children walked to the big mechs and hugged them. It would be an emotional moment for everyone.

=0=The Diner At The Corner

They sat in the back with tables pushed together and the mechs sitting along the side where other customers would be seated when they came to dine to shield the conversation.

Springer looked at the kids. "This isn't what this program is about. It isn't intended to harm anyone or their families. I was surprised when the General told me about Jessine and Sil. I don't want you to be angry with your genitors. Most of this is just fear motivated."

Sil and Jessine looked at Springer. They nodded, then Jessine spoke from her spark. "We know our genitors weren't happy about this but we didn't care. This means **everything** to me. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't do this."

The other kids nodded.

"I love this. The first time you let me come to a football game to hang out and watch, it was the most amazing fun I've ever had. I love riding with the patrols, looking at weapons and learning what they do. The lessons at the dojo and the mechs and femmes of the Watch … they're the greatest."

Everyone nodded.

"Will they make us quit, Abba?" Flare, a small femme asked almost tearfully.

"They can't just decide without a better reason than I believe they have. You're doing something positive and hopeful for our people and showing other young people what they can do if they want to. Don't fret," Hardie said gently.

Waiters came with ice cream concoctions and began to place them around the group.

"Eat up, infants. This is nectar of the gods," Ratchet said as he picked up his spoon.

And they would.

=0=TBC 6-23-19


	23. Chapter 23

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd7 23)

NOTE: Had a 'thing' to do last night. Here we go. :D

=0=Residence a bit later

They stood in the vast living room that seemed to go on forever staring at the second most powerful person in the entire Cybertronian world, Prowl of Praxus. He stared back as he held a dozing Possibility in his arms. The baby who was used to going around and being everywhere with everyone took it all in stride. This was his life.

What wasn't was happening before him. Ten kids who were now in the care of the Prime and the Praxian Elites stared around uneasily. Prowl watched them a moment, then grinned.

"When we get things squared away you can wander at will and look around. The kids aren't home yet but they will be. I want you to know that this is your home for however long or short it is."

"Will it be long, Commander?" Flare asked. She'd been grouped with Sil and Jessine who stood on either side of her while Raptor took three kids and Ratchet the other three.

"I don't know. I'd move heaven and earth as the humans say to get you back if it was me. Let's not put attention to problems that haven't been discussed yet. Your genitors love you more than anything and that's all you have to know," Prowl said. "Come. I'll show you your rooms." Prowl walked onward through the living room to the corridor that ran down the middle of the vast space.

The children followed.

=0=At a big apartment elsewhere

Ratchet walked in followed by Coros, Pulley and O.D. They slowed as they looked around at the vast space. "Whoa. This is big," Coros said.

Ratchet chuckled. "It is. We have eight kids living here and about 765 elsewhere. It required a lot of space."

They looked at him with expectation and Ratchet felt it, the expectation of kids wondering what to do. He grinned back. "Come on. I'll show you where you'll recharge. We had three mechs separated from their families living with us and made a special berth room for them. Their families came and they had to go but the room is still the same." Ratchet walked down the hallway to enter Sunspot's room.

They followed.

"Bunk beds," O.D. said with a grin. "Some of our friends have them. They have a lot of kids and need them."

"What about you?" Ratchet asked as they looked around the room and the bulletin boards of Sunspot.

"I have a brother," Coros said. "He's younger and he wants to do what I'm doing."

O.D. nodded. "My sister does when she gets older."

"I don't have siblings," Pulley said. "My genitors want more though. That would be weird."

The others nodded. Their genitors were thinking about it as well, apparently.

Ratchet grinned. "I have a bunch of infants. You might change your mind when you see them. Or not."

He let them chose their berth, took the 'sleepy bed' dollies there from the imps who would bunk in their own rooms for a while, then showed them around the apartment. They were really impressed with the lounge for the dreads. By the time they were checked in so to speak it was time to get the others from the buses. They followed Ratchet down in the elevator. By then, they were relaxed and chatting away.

=0=Raptor and Company

He walked into his house, opened his hold to place a fat little cow on the ground, then turned to three kids who were torn between intense respect for the big cheerful mech and disquiet about their situation.

A cow helped.

"This is your space, your house and home until this ends. You can come and go for your routine but outside of that you have to tell us where. You can't go to your home until the all clear is given. Correct?" he asked with a grin.

They nodded. "Yes, sir," they said.

"This place has space for all of you," Raptor said as he walked down the corridor to the berth room that served up to six little kids at any one time on date nights. Inside, there was a huge berth that would hold the three easily. Toy boxes stacked up and other kid things greeted them. "When we have the infants over we make a tent here and camp out. We eat junk food and laugh."

The kids looked at him, then grinned. "It sounds like fun," Elkin said as Sio and Mico nodded.

"Then what's stoppin' us?" Raptor asked as he walked to a tall bagged object in the closet nearby. He tossed it on the berth, then unzipped it full length. "Help me get the tent up. I think the living room near the big windows would be perfect. Then you can help me order in the junk food. I know what I like but you infants … you can do whatever you want. I'm sort of a sucker for kids."

The three grinned at him, then helped carry out the tent. It would be up in no time by the window, Raptor would place the big screen monitor inside for the shows ahead and they would study the menus of the colony together like they were planning for an invasion.

=0=At the bus stop

The first bus came to a halt and an aide stepped out with Prowler. He was grinning as he was handed to Ratchet. The bus gave out some others including Sojie and Solus. Ratchet handed them to Coros and Pulley. The two little femmes looked at the two boys and smiled. The two boys grinned back.

"Are these yours, Abba?" O.D. asked.

"No. Those are Prime's daughters. We can bring the babies up to The Residence when we get them all," Ratchet said as another bus slid to a halt.

Sunspot stepped down, then turned to wave at the bus that carried the three little mechs as it drove away. Behind him was T-Bar and Spirit. They waved, then everyone turned to Ratchet. **"HI, ADA!"** Sunspot said with a radiant smile.

"Hi, Sunny Bunny," Ratchet said with a grin. "We're getting everyone today."

They watched as a cab pulled up and let Hero and her little blue backpack out. She scampered over, then smiled at everyone. **"HI, ADA! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"**

Ratchet laughed. "Stuff, Hero."

Another bus slid to a halt and let Orion, Miracle and Praxus out with the aid of their aide. They walked up, then smiled brilliantly. **"HI! I, ORION *LOVE* YOU! I COMED HERE TO THE SHES!"**

Ratchet and the whole group laughed as the last bus came to a halt. A number of kids got off each bus heading for local towers and their family and this was no different. Genesis with Tru, Fireball with Lumi, Rambler and Quasar stepped down with smile. "Hi, Ada," they said.

Then everyone noticed the new three kids holding babies.

"Who the shes, Ada?" Orion asked.

Who indeed?

=0=Moments later

They walked from their apartment to the elevator, the entire mob, some carrying babies and others not. The three new kids walked with Ratchet as they entered the big elevator and went upward. The fiftieth floor was the official Residence of the Prime. They were headed there lickety split. It was unnerving for a number of them.

All of them new, of course.

They stepped out at the penthouse floor. In front of them was the highly decorated entrance of The Residence fronted by a contained foyer and single elevator bank exclusive to the Primes. There was stonework along the walls, lots of engraved images on long copper borders that were important to the office both as Prime and First Disciple of Primus. Huge double doors with a knocker that was designed to resemble Cybertron itself hung on one.

Rambler opened the door, then smiled at everyone. "Come on in," he said then entered.

Ratchet led the way as they walked inside. The new kids slowed as they took in the area, a vastness that was amazing, as amazing as the décor.

Prowl walked from a corridor nearby with Possibility, then grinned. "Come in," he said as his kids ran to him. He hugged and petted them.

"Ada, what's happening?" Rambler asked. "Are we having company?"

"We are," Prowl said as he grinned at the three silent kids with Ratchet. "The other ten are in the guest wing for the moment. Why don't you show these new kids where they are and maybe show them around the residence, Rambler?"

Rambler smiled, then glanced at O.D, Coros and Pulley. "Come on. I'll show you around. You come, too, Sunny."

Sunspot smiled, then looked at the three newbies. "Come on. This place is amazing," he said as he hustled with Rambler for the corridor. The three joined him along with a cow, two cats and a bouncing dog.

**"ADA! WHY THE SHES!?"**

Everyone looked down at Orion who smiled brilliantly.

Huge laughter greeted that.

"Come to the kitchen, my son and I'll fill you in," Prowl said to Orion who smiled at him for the attention.

And the cookies.

Prowl, the raging Machiavellian maniacal slagger made awesome cookies.

For his kids.

All of them.

Everywhere.

They were all his.

All of them.

Everywhere.

The kids screeched, then hippity-skippitied behind him to the kitchen.

Ratchet followed with a grin. The cookies here were great.

He would never tell Prowl.

Never.

=0=Elsewhere

Turbine walked in to see a giant tent by the windows, a cow sitting on a kid's lap and all three of them listening enthralled to Raptor as he told a daring tale or two of his colorful and fantastical life. Turbine grinned.

Raptor grinned back, then stood. "Turbine, look what we get," he said.

"I can see that. We got lucky again, Raptor. Who are these fine youngsters?"

"This is Elkin of Capitol City, Sio of Polyhex and Mico of Iacon," he said as the kids stood in respect. They were mannerly and decent, it turned out and Raptor was glad to be a part of the situation to help them find their path.

Fun would happen at this place.

"What's the plan, Raptor?" Turbine asked as he sat down across from the kids.

"Well, we did the sit-rep together and decided that a mass infusion of junk food was in order. It's coming. We decided that since some of them hadn't seen them, we'd watch the entire series of Bayverse Transformer movies and mock them. Mercilessly. Right, infants?" Raptor asked with a grin.

They were staring at him like he was Primus, then looked at Turbine. "We are, Abba. We're going to do it in the tent. Like it was a mission. Right, Abba?" Mico asked. He was the youngest of the three but all three were deeply stoked.

"You betcha, infant. **I, RAPTOR OF PRAXUS DECREE IT!**"

Turbine laughed. "Get me a beer, Raptor of Praxus."

He stood, then grinned at Turbine. "On it," he said.

Even the three kids laughed.

They had no idea that they were a project for the family at this point.

All of them.

=0=Residence

They walked around the penthouse noting all the amenities that few knew about outside the family, the odd punter and drunk and Ratchet. The mechs who built it for Optimus and his family had gone all out and there were things here that weren't found elsewhere.

Like the swimming pool.

That one.

It was big enough for actual swimming and was featured in a room with views. It was used by the family often, especially after one or both of the adults had been on a bender.

There were 12 large elegant berth rooms with wash racks for visitors, some designed for children and others for couples/singles among those attending. Short of hosting someone too drunk to walk home during holiday celebrations, this would be the first time anyone used the spaces in any kind of official manner.

There was a huge library-den where one could sit and read, chat and hang out. There was a huge screening room both for official business on the monitors as well as television and movies.

Movie night was sacred around the household when time and circumstances permitted.

The place was comfortable, beautiful, filled with art and antiques that were on loan from The People and showed the space to great effect.

Just as Prowl planned.

This was for the Prestige of the Prime (Optimus).

So sayeth the Prowler.

There were other spaces like the big room with the huge train set that Rambler and Prime created and managed along with the family's remote toys for the guild battles. There were rooms where crafts were kept, a secured room for conferences both on call and in person as well as large lounges here and there. It was a beautiful and amazing place.

That didn't count the play room with all their many toys that was along a windowed wall near the back.

All of the kids noted the beauty and size.

Sil looked at Rambler. "I love your house, Rambler."

Rambler grinned. "I know. I do, too. As long as you're here its your house, too."

Nearby at the door listening quietly, Prowl rapped the wall. "Dinner time. I hope you're hungry."

Oddly enough, they would be.

=0=TBC 6-25-17

ESL

Bender: Slang for getting drunk.


	24. Chapter 24

The Diego Diaries: Talk (dd7 24)

=0=The next morning heading for school

They gathered on the sidewalk, fifteen new kids along with the others. They carried their book bags and some had lunches for a field trip their group was taking later in the afternoon. As the bus for Youngling Day pulled up all of them turned to Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, Raptor and Turbine.

Elkin looked pensive. "What do we do today?" he asked.

"You go to school and have a great time. We're going to talk this thing out. You kids just have to do your job at school. Let us take care of the rest," Hard Drive said gently.

They nodded, then some of them hugged their sponsors as the others walked to the bus to climb on with Sunspot, T-Bar and Spirit. The bus doors closed and it pulled out to go to the next stop on the way to Centurion.

"I like them, Ada," Rambler said as he glanced up at his genitors.

"I like them, too," Prowl said as Prime nodded.

A cab came for Hero, a bus came for Sojourner, Solus, Praxus, Miracle and Orion, then a bus came for the titanic kids. They climbed on with Rambler and away they went. Ironhide slid Halo into his hold as the group turned to each other as little cows stood placidly on leashes waiting to go wherever their doting partners wanted to go.

Cows hold no grudges.

"When is the hearing?" Ironhide asked.

"1200 hours in the big conference room in the Temple. I expect them to come locked and loaded. Everyone should be there pending stuff coming up. The witnesses already know to come. I'm having Micro along though this is my show. This is an informal hearing so I can run it the way I see fit. I expect it to be as awful as you can imagine. I've called the relevant Watch officers to be there as well as you, Ratchet, to explain the CNA part of things," Hardie said.

Everyone agreed, chatted a bit, then broke to go to work. The night before had been fun and relaxing for the tense kids who wavered a bit about their decision before coming to the only conclusion they could. Without the hearing, there would be no clubs, mentorship and choice. It was hard on everyone …

"This is fun, Abba," Elkin said as they sat on the floor in the tent eating junk food and watching The Return of The Fallen. "Why do they think that Megatronus looks like that?"

"They're guessing. I think it makes him too handsome," Raptor said as he sat beside Pudding sharing his popcorn with the little fat cow.

Nothing like pets, mocking movies and junk food in a tent to make a mech feel like a mech.

They laughed, then watched as a pretender began to put the moves on Sam.

Sio grinned. "That's a strange looking pretender. You have pretender gear, right? Can you look like her?" he asked Raptor.

Raptor laughed, then glanced at a smirking Turbine. "I don't know. I'm afraid to find out."

The movie would go onward, the kids would enjoy themselves but the current of tension wouldn't leave.

=0=IH v R Haus

Ironhide turned off the lights, then walked to the berth room to flop on the bed. Ratchet joined him, then it was quiet a moment.

"You know, Ironhide, that your caste is fragged. Right? I always thought so but now … your caste exceeds my expectations and those were never very high to start with," Ratchet said with a grin.

"You should have grown up in it. It was fragged before I was separated and it'll always be fragged," Ironhide said.

"Those kids are scared about this. They really put store on doing what they're doing. This better be good.** I **better be good," Ratchet said.

"You will. This is already banned and there's laws from Cybertron to ensure that kids are protected and have some rights even though they're still in the custody and bound by their genitor's care and decisions."

Ratchet nodded. "A baseball bat in an alleyway is easier and faster."

"I won't disagree," Ironhide said with a grin. "Good night, Ratchet."

"Good night, Ironhide."

Down the hallway three kids were laying on berths chatting to each other as Sunspot listened.

"Tomorrow is going to be long," Coros said. "I'm not changing my processor. This is what I want to do. I wish they'd get it."

"I know," Pulley said. "Abbas along some of our appas and ammas will help us. Lord Hardie gets us."

"Appa is the greatest," Sunspot said as he leaned down to peer at Pulley and O.D. on the bottom bunks. "He has wisdom."

"I like your family, Sunspot. They're nice and they don't think they can just run our lives," Coros said. "I never lived anywhere where you could decide things without a ton of rules making it all harder."

"My atar and ada … my whole family believes you need to do and learn things. My brothers are the greatest. I get to be a coach for the Kavaliers. They let me do things and I go with them. I love it," Sunspot said. "They'll help you. I know this to be true."

Coros nodded. "I like your family. Adopt me."

Sunspot laughed. "Ada and Atar adopted me. I was a Decepticon soldier. I was on the Earth and no one was helping me. I hid out and the humans shot at me sometimes. I think they were scared. My ada and atar took me from there and adopted me."

They listened to him, a sweet happy little kid, then Coros looked over at Sunspot who was also on the top bunk. "You were a soldier?" he asked with surprise.

Sunny nodded. "I was. There was no one to take me in when I was small. My ada and atars left somewhere and never came back. I had no one and they were the only ones who helped me. No one else did. I tried to talk to strangers on the street because I didn't know what to do and where to go but they didn't speak to me. I was hungry so I hid out until the Decepticons found me and gave me a home."

It was tomb-like in the room.

"What happened, Sunspot, after that?" O.D. asked almost afraid to hear.

"I was in the war. I got shot and stabbed. It hurt but I didn't make a sound. I hid out and tried to get by. Megatron hated me. I was on his ship and they made me go out to fight. I did. He was never nice to me. I was always afraid. Then I got left behind on Earth and it was so scary. I don't like humans. They hurt me," Sunny said as he thought about times that seldom entered his processor any more.

Coros vented a sigh. "You don't have to worry about that again, Sunny. We're here to protect everyone."

"I'll help you. I've been in war. I can fight," Sunny said. "We can help our people together."

The kids murmured agreement, then the room fell into silence once more. It would be morning again soon enough and school beckoned.

=0=The Residence

Prowl watched from the doorway as the kids played in the pool with T-Bar, Rambler and Spirit. Miracle and the girls were standing on the pool side laughing at the kids in the water. They were playing some kind of ball game and the laughter was loud.

He walked back into the corridor to head for the kitchen. He had work spread out on the counter, a common occurrence given the kids usually had things happening on the dining room table nearby. He stared at the work before him, essential things that needed to be done. Then he thought about his own growing up with his genitors and grand genitors.

Shadow and Zenith had been by for dinner a short time ago, a quiet affair that was aided along by the children and Optimus. It appeared to him that they had a genuine interest in the children, all of them and he felt better about that because they did. He didn't expect to see them again any time soon. Their work was their master.

Optimus walked in to get his evening snack and cup of something hot. It was waiting on the counter for him as usual. He leaned against it as he watched Prowl work. "What is the probability for tomorrow do you think, Prowl?"

Prowl considered that. "They don't appear to be flexible about the aspirations of their kids. I don't have a good feeling about it but I hope it can be resolved swiftly. They need to keep their family units together. If they were mine I'd be difficult to live with if they weren't home."

"You and me both," Optimus said. "They are very nice infants. I hope this works out," he said as he picked up his dish and cup. "Thank you for this. I am just about finished."

"Don't work all night again," Prowl said with a grin. "You don't want to be a grind like me do you?"

Prime grinned. "Maybe. Maybe not." He walked to the door and headed for his big office to continue to work out the things that needed his attention. The job never ended.

Prowl watched him go, then grinned. "You will be many things, Orion Pax, but a grind will not be among them."

=0=1130 hours on the TMC

Lady Sela watched the last class for the morning schedule from Youngling Day climb onto their bus to head back to school. She grinned and waved as they shouted and waved back. The bus pulled out of the back parking lot and disappeared down the drive. She walked back in, then headed for her office down in the private section of the Temple where the priests lived and worked.

Entering, she walked to her desk, then sat to contemplate the upcoming hearing that would determine a number of difficult things for a number of families regarding their children. She would be there as a reference and mediator resource for General Hard Drive. Though she had no vote in the outcome, she was a force of reason and love that everyone everywhere respected.

Gravitas walked past, then turned back in to walk to the desk. "How are you?"

"Tense. I'm always unnerved that this sort of thing still comes up," Sela said as Gravitas sat in a chair nearby.

Gravitas nodded. "I know. I often think of myself before the realization came to me and I can hardly bear it. I think the part that's so awful is my lack of self awareness about my own entitlement. When I think of the liberties that I took it makes me cringe. I feel genuine shame and embarrassment."

"You've reconciled that haven't you, my dear Gravitas?" she asked gently.

"I have until something from this blighted scenario comes up. No one will win against this court because this court uphold the laws of Cybertron, The Code and the Will of Primus. I wish that they would understand that. It's the only pathway to true peace, the idea that we must love and take care of each other, all of us together," Gravitas said as he fretted.

Sela nodded, then leaned forward. "Why don't you visit Unidad and speak to the humans there about classes? They asked me to come and I cannot make it. Would you do that for me, dear Gravitas?"

"I would be honored. I suppose the contact person is Pastor Millie?" he asked.

"She is," Sela said as she stood. "That will help me greatly. I have to get the big conference room ready. They will be here shortly."

They walked out together, great friends and comrades. It would be a long afternoon in the Temple.

=0=Arrival

They came, tense families and their representatives. Ratchet and Ironhide arrived and so did Hard Drive, Turbine as a Maker, Raptor and Prowl as ad litems along with Ironhide and Prime. No-A was there as a resource as they gathered in the rearranged room that presented enough seating for everyone and tables for the principle players to sit around. It was informal and when Hardie, Micro and Turbine entered, most of them had their places already. They rose, waited until Hardie and Turbine sat, then sat themselves.

It was oppressively quiet in the room, then Hardie began.

"I am General Hard Drive of Praxus, Senior Praxian Military Elite on world and perhaps in all of the Empire ..."

TBC 6-26-19

ESL

grind: (gr-eye-nd) Someone who is so focused on what they do that there's nothing else. A workaholic is a grind. Someone who lives a humorless regimented life is a grind.


	25. Chapter 25

The Diego Diaries: (Hear)ing (Me) (dd7 25)

=0=The big conference room in the Temple, Autobot City

The room was quiet and very tense as the families, their representatives and a number of interested parties gathered to hear a petition from 15 kids about their activities and their parental objections.

Ratchet glanced around and noted that Sil's grand genitors, Buros and Nugget were here along with Nugget's genitors, Silo and Macha. They looked calmer than the rest, something that gave Ratchet hope to forge an allegiance. Nugget and Buros had been with the fleet when they took out Pulsar and they seemed to be 'good eggs' as the humans might say.

Hardie had finished the introductions not only of himself as the ranking member of the group but also of Ratchet and Micro. The families had introduced their representatives and they included Bullet and Sixtus as well as someone that was identified as a child legal expert named Filo.

Hardie sat back. "I received a petition from children who were concerned that their much cherished activities and efforts to become useful members of society were being curtailed for possibly less than honorable reasons. Because this has an element of the System of Exception about it, I therefore took the petition and called this meeting.

"As you know, the System allows for a hierarchy of decision making that places my own caste grouping at the top. Even the Primes of Cybertron did not outrank anyone of us including my great grandson, Ironhide. Therefore, it falls to me to hear your objections, weigh them against the well being and happiness of the children and make a decision that is mine alone. That is, I will do that unless you concede before everyone and take a Primal oath that the System is dead and has no power here."

It was leaden in the room as the cat fell out of the bag and landed with a thud on the floor. If they did that, they would have to contend with Social Services and their child advocate system rather than this. There would be no passes nor would there be any options to bypass inconvenient rules and regulations. One way or the other, they had no power to finesse the outcome and one of the paths forward meant a public admission that their cherished sense of themselves was not only over but an abomination.

No one was up for that.

Hardie leaned his elbows on the table, then looked at everyone of them sitting around the room. "You are the families of these children. It's your responsibility to care for and raise them to be happy and fulfilled. It was made clear to me that when you came here these children were neither and their conduct was offensive and counter productive to what we all work for and have achieved.

"Somehow, Coros was curious enough to want to find out about how things worked, what the mechs and femmes did when they protected the colony and from there grew a program created by these children where kids could be mentored by experts to learn not only about how security works around here but to grow as individuals under their tutelage. Not every classroom is in a school.

"We've seen these children around the colony working hard at their tasks to help others. They were assistants during the Christmas Surprise gifting to shut-ins, housebound individuals due to a number of physical and psychological reasons and children who attend other programs geared to religious viewpoints. They attend sporting events and show the colony their quality by their efforts there. They handle themselves with great honor.

"This wasn't an easy thing for them to do. If you think that this is some kind of affront to you as genitors or that they don't love you deeply and well, you would be wrong. They do. But they're honorable enough to stand up for what they love and hope to continue doing.

"I will hear this case and I expect your objections to be valid and well reasoned. None of the children are placed in harms way and the mechs and femmes that mentor them are the best of the best. They love the children and the children love them. Therefore, your arguments need to be solid for me to give them any weight here."

He sat back, then looked at Ratchet. "You have the right to speak on their behalf."

Ratchet stared at him, then the others. "I'm from Iacon and we had simpler methods to settle disputes. This caste stuff is something else," he said as the room stared back at him with brittle affects. "I know you're mad. I know that you feel that treachery or some kind of mind control is in affect. But I assure you that's not so.

"These kids have found themselves. I remember them when they came. They were spoiled, entitled and had poor manners. They were very upfront about their disdain for the lower castes. When they went to school they found out that they were behind and that was the first chink in their armor. They had to work hard in make-up school before they could hold their own with the others in the first mixed school they appear to have attended.

"It's to their credit that they did. It's also to their credit that they have vastly improved with their participation in these programs. All of them have increased their marks in school dramatically and they work hard when they come to the Medical Center for their CNA program. The certified nurse's aide program is a technical course with lots of hands on training. All of them are doing extremely well. All of them volunteered to learn this thereby creating this program as well because they want to be able to help anyone they encounter who might be sick or injured.

"They work hard, have beautiful manners and feel like giants because they're helping the colony and all the people. I don't know if you've heard them talk about what they do and how much they love to be useful and needed. They love the mechs and femmes and the mechs and femmes love the kids. We have them aligned with the best in both fields and the kids are a great role model for others. The program is expanding shortly and these 15 kids are going to be helpful to the new ones getting them along the way. What colony and family wouldn't be proud of that?

"I'm here to speak for them," Ratchet said. "These are a very fine group of youngling kids and I'm proud of them."

"You assume that we aren't as well with your statement," Bullet said curtly. "It's not about our pride or love for them."

"You may present your position, Bullet. I'm assuming that you speak for the majority? Who else is representing a family?" Hardie asked.

"I'm assisting Bullet for the families," Sixtus said. "Filo is here as a child welfare expert."

"My bond and I along with my genitors are here for the children," Nugget said drawing frowns from everyone in their group. He grinned. "I have spoken."

"And so have I," Silo said as his bond, Macha nodded beside him.

"Very well," Hardie said. "Begin, Bullet and Sixtus."

Bullet stood. "General, none of the families here want anything but the greatest good for our children. We understand that they find this interesting and exciting. What we believe they don't understand is how dangerous this is and how we want to ensure that the individuals they spend time with are the best kinds of examples for what we all hope they become.

"Being in the policing forces is not on the list. We appreciate and hold in high regard those who step up to defend us but this isn't the life we seek for our children. We don't want them in harms way. We understand how that must sound to you but its our position.

"These are our children and we have the responsibility to raise them the way we feel is best. There are groups all over the colony and Empire that do just that, raising their children to follow the dictates and values of their group and their families. To single out our children to be an exception to that is in our minds discriminatory. We want our children back.

"We understand their interest and we will promote opportunities for them to become something wonderful and fulfilling. We are not behind these activities and we feel that we're being held to a different standard than others who enforce and raise their children according to their own guidelines, beliefs and rules."

Hardie glanced at Ratchet. "Ambassador?"

Ratchet considered Bullet and Sixtus. "Your arguments are reasonable. But you say you want to support your kids but **if** they do what you desire and not what they want. You want to ignore that which is the most important to them, the thing that changed their behavior to something more appropriate, that encourages them to do better in school and to care about others.

"These kids care about the people. They talk about their hopes to help those who need it, to be a useful part of the colony and to be a resource for everyone. They work hard. They're genuinely delightful to be around. I can't fault them at all at the Medical Center. You talk about what you want but you discount what **they **want.

"This isn't some fad they're going through. They're serious and motivated. They even suggested their tattoo to show everyone who might be in trouble that they can help because they've had training and they care. This isn't something they can put aside without incredible disappointment and hurt. You talk about them without these things in your arguments. You think they can be taken away from this and all will be well. It won't be. Not at all," Ratchet said.

"You have children. Stand in our place and tell me you wouldn't feel the same way," Bullet said.

"I have a lot of kids. Most of them are in dangerous professions. They're adult. They fight in the army and they work for the Watch. Some of them are special ops and some do other things, most of them classified. I already know what its like to have my kids in harms way. But I support them. They want to do what they do and I'm not going to rain on their parade. They can make their own decisions as adults.

"As for the younger ones … none of them will be soldiers," Ratchet said. "Ironhide and I already decided that."

"Then you understand us completely," Sixtus said as some of the others nodded.

"No. What I said is no soldiers. If they want to be Watch, more power to them. I will also say if they want to be soldiers enough to do it anyway, I'll be there showing them how to be one so they survive. I'm not going to step on their sparks by holding them hostage. The Home Guard will be open to them and they can be soldiers. I won't like it but I'm not going to prevent it if they really want to do it. Their sparks matter to me," Ratchet continued.

"We feel the same way but we have the right to make the decisions that we feel are in their best interests," Bullet persisted.

"You do in a regular court of law," Hardie said quietly. "This isn't that."

It was silent in the room.

Sixtus glanced at the others, then Hardie. "General, we came here because we honor the past. We have agreed to this because we want to end this honorably. We would like to find a way forward that ends this without undo difficulty and hard feeling."

"The children want to continue their activities, none of which is anything less than the thing you seek … honorable. I would like to have Commanders Drift and Springer come inside." Hardie sat back as No-A walked to the door, leaned out, then walked back to sit beside Lady Sela again.

The door opened and two grim faced mechs of warrior class build and stature walked in. They paused by the door. "You rang?" Springer asked.

Hardie allowed a tiny grin. "Yes. I did," he replied.

=0=TBC 6-27-19

Note replies tomorrow. :D

By the way, its going to be in the 80's over the weekend, over 20-30 degrees hotter than the average for here this time of year.


	26. Chapter 26

The Diego Diaries: There (dd7 26)

=0=at a meeting in the Temple

"I would like to find out how this situation developed, Commander Springer," Hardie asked.

Springer who was sitting at the table glanced at Drift who was standing against the wall by the door. Drift shrugged as Springer considered what to say. He glanced at Ratchet who nodded. "Well, we sort of came together when I was Santa Prime for Intermediate Day. I always get that school and we talked, Pulley and me. I talked to all of them. They're first levels there and I invited Pulley to come to the sidelines and see the game from the ground since he was really into football. He came with other kids and it led from there."

"How did they take it, being with the big mechs and having access to things like this?" Hardie asked, though he already knew.

"They loved it. They asked a million questions, they loved the horses and they were great. It was only a short time later that Ratchet suggested a mentorship program for them and other kids who were borderline about life here to help them feel what it felt like to really belong and contribute," Springer said. "We were good with it. Thankfully," he said as he grinned at Ratchet.

Ratchet dazzled him back.

"Commander," Bullet said. "You never informed any of us that our children were taking on this business. Didn't you feel that we deserved to know? To have a say in the decisions being made that affected their behavior?"

Springer considered that. "We had a few rules. Anyone who didn't keep up their grades or behaved couldn't participate. The kids informed you because we asked them to do that and you never raised an objection. They came to the activities they participated in and because there was no push back from you we concluded that there was no objection. The kids were extremely dedicated to what they're doing and learn. They're extremely welcomed among the mechs and femmes and want to learn all they can."

"But **surely**, you should have asked our permission," Bullet insisted.

"The kids never hid their interests nor did they sneak around. We asked them to make sure they were good with their families. This isn't a substitute for families or their obligations to them. This is an interest the kids have that's been met by the colony. Eventually they will graduate school and choose to do what they want. They want to learn about this and they're getting great skills along the way. I'm proud of them. We all are."

Springer sat back and studied the group. "The thing that comes out of this conversation to me, Bullet, is not that the kids did something that's out of line. Service to others is very selfless and of the highest order. What comes to me from this conversation is that you didn't spend enough time asking them what they were doing and investigating to satisfy your concerns. My door was and is always open. So is Commander Ratchet's. You never came nor did you message us."

Bullet stared at him. "We all have busy lives."

"We do," Springer agreed. "I'm chief of security for all of the Empire including Cybertron and here with all the space in between. I'm also chieftain of the Wreckers and a full time front line soldier. So is the bond but we have time for these kids. They're stellar, all of them. They're level headed now when they weren't when you came. They care about everything when they didn't before. They're learning valuable things and carrying themselves with pride and confidence. **I** know that. What about **you**?"

It was silent, then Hardie leaned forward. "Tell us what you do with the kids, how often they come and what they're learning. What about their overall picture?"

Springer thought a moment. "They come twice a decaorn to the office at Metrotitan to learn some kind of skill from whatever expert I pull in. They have riding lessons several times a decaorn because we maintain a mounted patrol. They've taken up shooting lessons because they like the precision and its part of the job. We want them to be confident and well rounded, filled with purpose and attachment to the colony and all her people.

"They spend time at the Medical Center and Metro Femme learning medicine and the like but Ratchet can tell you about that. We have them for specific things and they do things on their own to enhance that. They all take private riding lessons, put in time at the dojo in the kid programs and shooting range and talk to the technicians in forensics, the lab people, those who do communications and the clerical staff about policing work. Some of them make appointments on their own. Everyone, and I mean everyone loves them and gives them their time and expertise. Part of this is also going to be getting in time with Sciences. We even want to start a flying component.

"What we expect is for them to keep up their grades at school, be happy, do things that mean something to them and to be a good son or daughter to their families. We want them to have confidence and a sense of belonging. It never fails to amaze me how lonely some kids are and how they're desperate to have someone to talk to in the adult world."

Hardie glanced at Ratchet. "What can you tell me about their activities, Commander?"

"We have them in the CNA program, the certified nursing assistant program that we've had in place for years and years here. That's the pre-nursing program that a lot of adults take to learn what nursing and medicine is about, mostly to see if they like it. The kids love it. I have them matched up, one doctor, one kid and even have them meet and talk to field medics, both military and police. They do rounds, learn about assisting nurses and doctors and attend the games as medic assistants.

"Doctors at Metroplex Femme work with them and so does just about everyone at the Medical Center. They're amazingly dedicated and attentive, learn very fast and are just lovely. I think this gives them a focus and purpose that was missing before. A lot of refugees have a hard time reconnecting to a normal life given how much they've suffered in exile and how disconcerting this place can be after a life of running and deprivation.

"We want all our kids to flourish and we prepare programs that allow them to do so. The kids presented the need and we met it. I'm so proud of them. They love their lives and work hard. When they talk about how they work for others, that they want everyone to know they are there to help them, I could cry. Their tattoo was their idea. They want everyone who's in need to feel confident when the kids step forward to help them."

Hardie considered that. "What sort of procedures if any do they do with the doctors?"

"Simple things. They help do the notes for walkarounds and they help with the kids in the children's clinics. They love helping the little kids and they're amazing with them," Ratchet said. "We don't allow them to see anything that isn't simple and easily treated. The serious stuff is not for kids their ages. If they want to pursue medicine they'll have a lot of experience with lesser problems to bring with them into University. It's all good."

"Commander, you mentioned that the kids do clerical, spend time with the different specialists in your department, learn a lot of skills that police officers use and sometimes go on patrols. Tell me more about that. Details might allay fears," Hardie said.

"We had them come on night patrol once and several times during the day when its weekend. They ride with the mechs and femmes, they don't participate in any of the situations that might come up … in fact, they're taken from the scene for their own protection. They understand that this isn't negotiable and they obey. We brief them when the moment is passed and they ask great questions.

"They love forensics and the science the officers do. Sky is very happy to host them and everyone takes the time to answer questions, show things and teach them. The shooting range expects them when they come and an instructor is with them the entire time. They don't fire big gauge weapons but the popguns that mini-cons use.

"Since clerical is part of the job, we show them how to do arrest reports, organize notes for the situation so if you have to go to court you can give honest and accurate testimony and how the jail system works. They're also sitting in on cases in the courts or so they tell me. They find it interesting and," Springer grinned, "educational."

Hardie nodded. "Thank you, Commander. What is the likelihood that the kids are in any danger when in the company of both of you and the others?"

"Zero," Springer said as Drift nodded. "We put them first. Even in the games." Springer grinned. "They really show their quality during the games. I love these kids."

Hardie nodded. "Thank you. Commander Ratchet, you're the representative for the kids. I would like to hear what you have to say about this."

Ratchet considered the kids, all of whom were solemn and afraid that they would lose this new path. He looked at the genitors. "I wish you could understand how much they love you. I know you believe you do. You're right but when they're with us they talk about you a lot. They do this to show you how much they've changed, that they feel its for the better and they want to make you proud of them. They want you to love what they do as much as them.

"They feel that they've hurt their relationships with you because they want to fight for this. They worry that you'll be mad at them and that your families and closeness will be damaged. They said so to you, Ironhide? To you, Raptor?"

Both nodded. "That's their biggest worry next to losing their opportunities here," Raptor said as Ironhide nodded.

"They've put into danger, at least in their processors the idea of your family being happy to pursue this, that's how much they love what they do. They're so proud and happy for what they've begun and they mean it with all their sparks how much they want to help. They cried, Sil and Jessine when they came to us, to me and to Prime. They wailed," Ratchet said.

Bots shifted in their chairs as they listened silently.

"They're so happy and fulfilled … understand that. They may still be children but they're incredibly fulfilled by these programs and the friendships of the mechs and femmes that instruct and have befriended them. They aren't unhappy, tense or sullen. They smile and fit in. They had dinner with us at the Ops Center after they helped the Santa Primes. They sat and listened, talked and laughed with us. They were brilliant.

"They put your love for them on the line to defend this because they believe in it. They love this colony and **all** our people, **everyone of them**. That's how much they want to continue. The question before us is simple. How much do you love them to allow it? Their sparks are in your servos. I can promise you that the children will never be in any danger with us."

It was silent, then Sixtus stood. "We love them. They're ours and we want what's best for them. Our goals and dreams for our children don't include this kind of career. I'm not adverse for my son to become a doctor but I don't want them in a dangerous profession like police work. Its not our intention to insult anyone. We want our children to be safe and there are opportunities for them in our own business. What genitor doesn't want their children to work with them?"

Sela considered that. "There are many ways to serve. Some of them require a great deal from those who want to fulfill that role. If your children don't want to work at what fulfills **you**, what then? This isn't Cybertron in the orn. This is a new world and a new possibility. These children are filled with love and purpose, the kind that brings a smile to Primus and The One. There is no greater purpose than serving others.

"It would seem that your children's feelings and desires aren't part of your thinking, Sixtus. I would think that you would understand that not all children want to be what you want. They have sparks and processors, dreams and visions to fulfill. They want to serve The People," Sela said. "That is the definition of love."

"I mean no disrespect, Lady Sela," Sixtus said as he bowed his helm to her, "but you aren't a genitor. You don't have to worry all night about children."

A gasp came from the audience as the room shifted with tension and surprise. Sela was revered and this was shocking to most there.

Sixtus glanced at them, then Sela. "Lady, I mean no disrespect."

Sela stared at him as thousands of children's images filled her processor, thousands of infants that she'd touched and helped throughout her long life. "I suppose you don't. But it rather shows a side of your thinking that explains why we are here, Sixtus."

Bullet stood. "Lady, what he meant was not intended to be an insult. You are much loved by all everywhere."

A faint ghost of a grin formed on her beautiful face. "Love. That is what this is about, Bullet," she said.

=0=TBC 6-28-19 **edited 6-30-19**


	27. Chapter 27

The Diego Diaries: Talk (dd7 27)

=0=The conference room, The Temple of Primus, Autobot City

Lady Sela leaned forward slightly. "We've made changes, gentlemen, since we came here. Because we have so many children who have no one, we made it possible for some of them to emancipate younger and for all of them to have more of a say in their lives. There have been changes in the laws and regulations for children to give them more of a say in what happens to them.

"Most children follow their family dictates but conflict began to come up not only with those unaccompanied by their families but because of entitled families who still wanted to enforce high caste dictates here. That ship sailed long ago when the first vessels lifted off Cybertron in the war. Here, children have more say in their lives than before because some families still see them through the lenses of The System.

"Now, they can be freer within bounds to make their own decisions if the path they want to take is safe and reputable. We aren't looking at children who want to be in a gang nor are we seeing children who want to participate in illegal or harmful activities. They want to learn how the law works here and to be an asset to our people. They want to learn how to heal their hurts and help them stay within the laws. They want to help their victims. They're learning many things that are good for everyone.

"This is partly out of your hands. The same thing would happen even if they hadn't appealed to Prime. The Youth System would still provide ad litems and a representative and they would still uphold the latitude and scope of the law. The children did this because they love … they love our people and our life. They did so in spite of their love for you which they fear will be jeopardized by pursuing this.

"I remember them from before. They were sullen, morose even and struggled to fit in. Now they lead the charge for their age groups, showing the highest possibilities for love by their work and behavior. They want to be a positive force here and I applaud them. We all do. We find in their company such a sublime happiness. If you would put down your old thinking, if you would look around and see everyone through the lens of love that suffuses your children then you would be happy and fulfilled here. I look at you and I don't see it. I don't see happiness in this room."

It was silent for a moment, then Hardie glanced at Sela. "Do you wish to say more, Lady?"

She looked at Hardie. "I do believe I said all that is necessary, Lord Hard Drive," she said as she nodded her helm in respect.

"Thank you," Hardie said with a nod back. He looked at the families, all of whom were solemn and uncomfortable. "Do you wish to add anything?" he asked of them.

Bullet considered that. "Please understand that we come from love to resolve this issue, Lord Hard Drive. We love our children and want only the best for them."

"Commander Springer?" Hardie asked.

"We do, too. It's easy to love them, they're so good sparked and enthusiastic," Springer said. "It'll be an awful thing if they have to stop belonging to the programs. For all of us."

Hardie glanced at Ratchet. "Ratchet?"

"I agree with Springer. Watching them at the games is a revelation. They're so filled with purpose and love, it makes me happy. They're so confident and proud. Its what we want from our children, to be that happy and fulfilled."

Hardie nodded, then sat back. "Micro and I will discuss this. Please wait for my decision which is final." He glanced at Micro and they began.

It was deeply still in the room. None of those in each camp would look at the other. It would take a moment for them to reach a decision, then Hardie would turn back to the group some of whom startled when he did. "We have come to a decision."

=0=A classroom at school

Jessine and Pulley stood before a row of rocks as they worked on data regarding the geology of Mars. They were tense and uncharacteristically quiet. Jessine glanced at Pulley. "I wonder if they decided already?"

"I hope so. I trust the General," Pulley said. "Do you?"

Jessine stared at him with a strained expression, then nodded. "I do."

The afternoon would draaaaag onward.

=0=The meeting

"I would reiterate that my decision is final. I am reminded of the story of King Solomon and the two mothers, a sacred story from Earth. One mother had accidentally killed their baby in their sleep by smothering it. Apparently, infants slept with their mothers in those times and such things could happen, unfortunately. She exchanged her own baby with that of another necessitating both to appeal to the king for a decision about whose baby it was.

"King Solomon, reputed to be the wisest person on Earth at the time heard both, then called for his sword. He said, "Since it's such a difficult situation and because there's only one baby for two women, I'm going to cleave the baby in two pieces, then give you each half."

"One woman agreed. The other begged Solomon to spare the child, to give it to the other woman before he would do such a thing. It was then that love revealed itself to everyone there, a selfless love that required no conditions other than the purity of selfless love itself, a love willing to let go of its own needs for another. It was a love that only focused on the well being of another. He awarded the baby back to its real mother." He considered the room. "What we have here is the same problem. Some of you have possession of the baby, a possessive love, but the others have its total well being at spark, offering an unconditional love to help the other become who they seek to be.

"We do, indeed, have new rules and latitude for children that wasn't available on Cybertron. Maybe if we did more kids would have become what they wanted rather than follow the demands of their families into careers and bonds that fulfill their sparks. I know many a mech and femme who did one thing on Cybertron and now do something completely different here, something they wouldn't and couldn't have been done on our home world because of family obligations and expectations, that fulfills their spark at last.

"That's what's at stake here, fulfilling the ever emerging and ever changing sparks and delights of children. What child doesn't look at the world and think why not? What genitor from our caste looked at the same world and wondered why? My son chose to be a soldier and so did my grandson. I didn't want any of them including Ironhide, my great grandson to be soldiers but I let them. They wanted it. Who am I to decide their path? I can only advise, assist and pray that it goes well. It wasn't like they were asking to lead a road rage gang.

"That's not the high caste way. Prowl was supposed to be a mathematician and physicist. Only for the conviction of his spark did he become what he wanted, an exemplary policing officer, masterful soldier and the strategist that helped make our present condition possible. That's what this place represents for so many. A chance to live dreams and become what you want and not what you're dictated to become by someone else's expectations and demands and a system that quashed dreams out of hand.

"The new laws and regulations give weight to what children want and need. It doesn't decide ultimately for that but it gives them a say and sway to be heard and considered as deeply and well as any adult. They aren't helpless to the process. Given that the activities they want to continue aren't detrimental to their well being, but rather enhance their civic and emotional connections to the colony, I'm inclined to give that a lot of weight.

"They want to serve. They want to learn good and useful things. They aren't in a gang but rather in a civic group that's useful, kindly and uplifting for everyone, not just them. We aren't discussing how they break the law, act up or detract from the world. They actually have improved themselves by what they do. They've even improved their educational experience at school. Yes, I checked. I wanted to make sure that things were good at both ends.

"What I see here is the old ways. I see genitors who love their children but want them obedient even if it means that their children suffer doing so. It was difficult for me and mine to see that on Cybertron given the freedom of my own caste to do what we wanted without obligations of this type, to see children that wanted a different life follow the dictates of their genitors and other family members against their own dreams.

"Prowl could have done so but he didn't. Look at what he became because he did. If any of you think that all of this would be possible, that the Autobots winning the war would have happened as fast and as well without him being an exemplary soldier and strategist, I'm here to disabuse you of that idea."

Micro nodded. "I agree."

"We applaud your love for your children. We also applaud the love others have for them that they would take time out of extremely busy technical work and private lives to give them time and instruction because the kids want to learn. All of the mechs and femmes who help these kids are to be applauded. It means extra work and time devoted to them and they all do it willingly and with great care. The children are protected, supported and instructed about something of which they have intense interest.

"The children themselves are miraculous. We have gangs here, gangs and kids who haven't made a good adjustment. We aren't talking about that here. We're talking about commitment to the colony, hard extra work outside of a demanding school commitment and love. These children love." He leaned closer to the group before him. "They **LOVE**."

"They do."

Everyone glanced at Nugget and Buros, Sil's appa and amma. They both grinned. "I'm glad they want to do this. My granddaughter, Sil goes on and on about what she does, who she does it with and how it means so much to her. She wants to be a Watchman when she grows up. She loves the idea of helping. That's the highest definition of love that she feels this way. I applaud my son and son-in-law that they raised such a daughter. I agree, Lord Hard Drive. My little Sil understands and is trying to live love," Nugget said as Buros nodded again.

It was leaden in the room. The elders were asserting themselves as others nodded and agreed. It was silent again.

"That's what we hope life can be. Those of us who were there at the beginning, those of us who've fought in the exact opposite of love … war and conflict want that more than anything and if you want to teach it and the meaning of peace you start with the young. I feel that there's a hint of The System here, of entitlement. I feel that there's an underlay of disdain that the children should be consorting with and learning from lower castes," Hardie said.

"Lord Hard Drive," Bullet began. "Surely ..."

"I do," Hardie said as Micro nodded. "They're doing good things. They're rising up in school from the obligation of continuing to do this. Most, if not all of their instructors are former mid and low castes. I understand your concerns about their safety but the mechs and femmes that are part of this would shield them with their own lives if something happened. I also understand your ideas about keeping your kids in your professions, the joy of working with them. But I also understand their yearning to be true to who they are.

"And who are they? They're loving and kind. They're dedicated to the common good. They're taking on more learning that isn't required because they want to live a loving and useful life. They changed their attitudes in the company of the mechs and femmes who help them. They enhance the lives of those mechs and femmes by what they do."

Drift and Springer nodded. Springer sat back to relax. "You can say that again."

"I will. They enhance each other, back and forth. Their efforts are positive. They don't interfere with their obligations to their families and school. They enhance them. Therefore, I'm upholding their petition. I'm also ordering all of the genitors for these children to spend 20 joors accompanying them in their efforts. Commander Springer and Drift will assign you to those various endeavors as they see fit. You **will** do the 20 joors, all of you minus your elders. You may also do so, elders, if you wish," Hardie said as he grinned at them. Most of them he knew and liked.

They grinned and nodded back.

"I can write a story for the paper," Nugget said as Buros, his bond agreed. "Maybe the colony needs to know what excellent children we have here."

Hardie grinned. "I'm asking that the genitors of these children understand the love that underpins their efforts and return it in kind. They worry that they've damaged their love connection and families to do this. Show them the error of their ways. Support them. Uphold them. Let them decide these small things. If they change their minds later, they at least will have something to base it upon. This decision is final. This hearing stands in adjournment. Thank you, Lady Sela, for your wise counsel and the use of this sacred space."

Sela stood. "It is my honor, old friend."

=0=A few moments later

They filed into a conference room at school, all fifteen of the children and about ten others who had already petitioned to join and would begin in a few orns. They stared at Micro, Drift and Springer, Ratchet, Hardie, Lon, Kup, Bezel, Partition who as a medic trainer for the Watch for the kids and Twin Twist who was kibitzing outside the door of the conference room in his anxiety for them.

Yes, the kids were that much loved.

They stood in a group before the big mechs, staring at them with almost tearful anxiety. "Appas, what did you decide?" Sil asked Hardie and Micro with tears in her voice.

Hardie grinned. "You may continue your progr-"

At that point, the screaming and jumping around drowned out everything else.

=0=TBC 6-30-19

PS The numbering is fixed. :D Notes to come. :D


	28. Chapter 28

The Diego Diaries: **HURRAY! **(dd7 29)

=0=On the way back to down town

They walked along with a spring in their step after leaving Intermediate Day #1 at Iacon. They were all going to go back to work and finish up the shift for the orn both here and on Cybertron.

"Where's the cows?" Ratchet asked as they walked toward the Metro nearby. They could have taken the one below the school, a system that prevailed under each of the colonial schools to facilitate travel by children, unaccompanied or otherwise. But they decided to see the sun and maybe hit the fudge store nearby, Candy Encounters.

Because Ironhide.

"Delphi has them in his office corral. I dropped them off for him before we assembled," Hardie said as they slowed in front of the candy store.

Ironhide walked to the window and looked inside at the long counter filled with all manner of fudge, fancy candy and cakes.

Raptor and Hardie grinned at him, then Ratchet.

Raptor winked. "What can old Appa get for you today, little mech?" he asked Ironhide.

Ironhide grinned at him. "Everything?"

They laughed, entered, filled up, then wandered to the metro for the ride to The City. It would be a very fudgy thing all around.

=0=School daze

The rest of the day was a blur as the kids floated through it. As it came time to leave, however, the full impact of the process they started began to assert itself. It was a very somber number of kids who walked to their train car under Intermediate Day to go home.

=0=Here and there

"So it came out well. I hope that the genitors and other family rise to the occasion. Hopefully, they'll blame us and not give the kids a hard time," Hardie said as he sat in Delphi's office in his district on Cybertron, a place he needed to be before going to Iacon and The Citadel. Before he left he would do so with three cows. He was heading to the Villages and the kids loved the cows. The cows loved the kids.

Win-win.

=0=Sil's house

She entered the door, then peeped nervously around. A voice nearby greeted her.

"Sil. How was your orn?"

She looked at her Appas and Ammas, all of them sitting around the living room of her house. She stared at them, then shifted on her peds nervously. "Uh, I was … I was okay."

"Good," Buros said as he grinned at her. He patted the chair. "Come sit with me and tell me things. Tell all of us, then explain how the Night Watch horse patrols work. Commander Springer wants us to go tonight with your ada and atar to see what its like. I'm going to write a great story for the paper. Your genitors are going to see what its like to live in exciting times."

She stared at them, then dropped her book bag. She ran forward and grabbed her Appa. She then broke into tears.

=0=Later that evening

They walked in with all the hoodlums following. They were liberated from their ammas and appas to go to the barn and tie on the feed bag. It was a raucous number of little kids making conversation as they hung up their stuff, then turned to the adults.

"Ada, I got to make cookies again today," Hero said. "I saved one for Halo." She pulled one from her little bag. It was ***METICULOUSLY* **iced and had Halo's glyph on it.

"That's amazing, infant," Ratchet said taking it as Halo walked to Hero to get her cookie. "Later, imp. You have to each dinner first."

**Halo frowned, then stared up at Ratchet. "ADA! MINE! LOU DOIN'? MY THING!"**

"Oh frag." Ratchet chuckled. "You may not look like someone I know but you sound like him." He leaned down into her face. "No."

Halo leaned back, then smiled a sickly smile. She looked at Hero who was conflicted between kicking Ratchet in the shin and doing The Right Thing. "It's okay, Halo. You can have it after dinner. Okay?"

Halo stared at her, then Ratchet, then her. "Okay. Ada bad me. Ada bad."

Orion who was watching with Praxus and Prowler nodded. "Ada bad she. Ada not good you. I good you?"

Halo turned to him, then nodded. She pointed a tiny fat digit at Ratchet. "Ada not good me, O. Ada bad me. I say bad."

"You cried?" Orion asked sympathetically.

She nodded, then frowned at Ratchet. "I cwy."

Orion being a co-dependent little fixer looked upward at Ratchet. "Ada. Ha-Ho cried. Lou not good her. You not good me, Orion. I, Orion not good you."

Ratchet leaned down to the two of them whereupon both stepped back. "So?"

Orion stared at him, then Halo. He smiled a sickly smile. "Ada bad me. Ada bad Ha-Ho. Good you, me," he said to her as he laboriously took her servo into his. "Come me, you. We go to shes. Shes telled us doin'."

Orion then started down the hallway to the big kid's lounge where the titans were working on getting things put away.

Ratchet watched them go, then glanced at Hero who looked clueless about what had just transpired. "Those two are meant for each other."

Hero looked up at Ratchet. "What happened?"

Ratchet laughed loudly.

=0=Sil's

She sat on her appa's lap contented in his embrace. The others chatted quietly, none of them too worried about things since they'd resolved themselves and included the elders of the other families that they knew as well. They were going to slagging pull rank.

=0=Other places

"So I want you to know that Pulley has our blessing." -Pulley's great grand amma. The other elders nodded. Firmly.

"So I want you to know that Coros has our blessing." -Corros's amma and appa as the other elders nodded. Firmly.

"So I want you to know that Elkin has our blessing." -Elkin's amma, appa **and** ada who didn't mind him doing things this protected if it kept his grades up and his attitude in line. Everyone else nodded firmly as well.

"So I want you to know that Mico has our blessing." -Mico's entire cadre of elders. Nodding firmly.

"So I want you to know that Sio/Temple/Jessine/Flare/Hall-See/Simmer/Faun/Capstone and Dell has/have our blessing(s)." -at various homes minus one kid's family who was at dinner out: their amma and appa, aunts, uncles, friends of the family and for Sio since it happened in a restaurant to celebrate his brave deed an entire table of firemen and soldiers having dinner before shift

No one's grannies and grandpas wanted to see their little mechs and femmes cry.

**No** one.

They had** SPOKEN**.

=0=Getting ready to ride out to the fun and games

Drift grinned at Springer. "Tonight? You had some of them come tonight? When the rejection, humiliation and pain is still dripping energon?"

"It won't be great whenever it happens. Get the worst group over and whittle down the list. Maybe this might be fun and educational?" Springer said in a clear case of lucid dreaming.

Without the flying.

And the conjuring.

Among other things.

Down the stable they saw a number of individuals walking toward them, most of them with cankered affects to their auras. Few of them had ever been hammered the way Hardie had clearly done along with Micro and Raptor. They were here not because most of them had an interest but because they had no other choice.

As a consequence, there were nice easygoing horses chosen and the entire group would ride with Springer and his posse. No sense letting everyone else in on the 'fun'. They walked up and halted together.

Buros grinned. "Where's mine? I always thought I might take lessons. This might be fun."

His son and son-in-law stared at him stonily but they didn't say a word as the mechs walked horses to them and told them how to climb up. It would take a moment but shortly, Sil, Jessine, Elkin and Pulley's families were on their way to ride on the wild side of life.

It would be a long slow line clopping out of the stables to ride toward Terra along the highway. Nearly everyone of the grand genitors would have a great time. Nearly none of the genitors would venture an opinion about it but for one, Elkin's ada. He would find it 'refreshingly exciting'.

Elkin's ada had always been a sport.

=0=After 'eats'

"Those were good eats, Atar," Hero said with a smile as they slid down out of their chairs following dinner.

"They're the best kind of eats," Ironhide agreed as he helped Ratchet gather up the dinner ware.

Cookies were dispensed to all including one from Hero to Halo so they all danced off to Hero's room to nosh and play.

Fireball watched them go with a grin. "Orion tried to get us to get the cookie for Halo, Ada."

"I know. Little mech is going to have a prison record some fine orn because he's such a mark," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "He has much to live up to."

Huge laughter greeted that remark as everyone bused up the place, then walked to their lounge with Sunspot, Spot, Robby and Cousin in the train.

Walking to their chairs, Ratchet and Ironhide flopped.

Ratchet grinned. "Springer has some of them on horseback patrol tonight. I wish I could be there."

"Don't worry, Old Mech. Something tells me you probably will be," Ironhide said as he turned on the monitor to the news.

"And that's the weather. Sports is coming up after the Community Bulletin Board delivers the colonial news, road closures and the lunch menu for district schools. We'll be right back," Lim-Lee said as the screen switched.

It would be fun time in the old house tonight. There were two rodeos on the Western channel, one right after the other.

Nirvana would be achieved.

=0=The Posse

They waited on their horses as the paddy wagon collected the 'glee club', a group of sentimental youngling mini-con mechs who liked to get loaded, find a highway island to stand on and serenade passing cars. They were usually rounded up, then hauled off to magistrate's court. It was likely that an intervention would be staged given their frequency.

Springer mounted up, then grinned at the newcomers. "Just a choir looking for an audience."

"Do they do this often, Commander?" Nugget asked with delight. He was already composing his story.

"Too often. Mini-cons are that side of awesome. I don't know what we'd do without them," Springer replied.

"Less policing I would imagine," Elkin's father, Bullet said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Springer said calmly. He listened a second, then glanced at the group. "We have a fight at the club in Gambian, the one near The Sports Center. Let's go."

The newbies looked at them with varying emotions from surprise, fear and delight. Then they began to follow, riding faster than they planned to as everyone booked it to Gambian.

=0=There

"**ADA! NOT ME DOIN'!" **

"**YES! YOU DOIN'!"**

"Ada bad me. Ada not good me. Shes not doin'. **PLAYIN'!**"

Ratchet stared at the group led by Loudmouth and counted his blessings that none of them knew about caste court.

"**BED TIME!**" Ratchet said as he grabbed a handful of infants and walked out to the hallway where he cached them with Ironhide and went in for more. It would be a raucous time getting them back to their berths in Sunspot's room after a clean up but a lot more fun in the long run given that they stay overs were back home with their families.

=0=Face Time Autobot City style

"They're riding with the Watch patrols," Sio said with a sigh-o. "I wish I was there."

"We get to go next weekend," Jessine said as she petted her cat on her berth in her house.

More joined the chat.

"How is it at your place?" Elkin asked.

"Good. Ammas and Appas have spoken. No one can argue. I thought it would be weird but it isn't," Mico said.

The others nodded.

"My genitors are mad but not at me," Jessine said as the others nodded. "They're mad at Commander Springer and Drift." She laughed. "Poor Commander Springer and Drift."

=0=Poor Commander Springer and Drift

A chair flew out a window and bounced on the street. A group of mounted individuals were waiting down the way, watching with astonishment and loathing as Commander Drift flew through the window after the chair.

Right behind them came Poor Commander Springer.

=0=TBC 7-1-19

Notes to come tomorrow. :D:D:D I had to spend more time than usual trying to help my chihuahua find his 'baby', a tiny yellow chicken with buck teeth. :D:D


	29. Chapter 29

The Diego Diaries: Yee-Haw (dd7 29)

Springer hit the ground, rolled, then rose with seething rage. Drift glanced at him, then both ran as fast as they could for the door. They disappeared inside.

The posse watched nearby as Hercy and Kup dismounted. Hercy glanced at Lon and Bezel who had been detailed to watch the civilians in case of 'incident'. The others were already dismounted and inside behind Drift and Springer. "Watch the elders, infants," he said as he and Kup ambled into the building.

Buros and Nugget who appreciated greatness when they saw it chuckled. "I guess we wait."

"Do the kids … what about our kids when things like this happen?" Elkin's atar asked as even Elkin's stand up ada wavered a bit, though he was secretly as excited as he'd ever felt before.

Most of them were if truth be told, the repressed slaggers.

Some just showed it more than the others.

"They don't even get close. They have standing orders. They have to stay with someone delegated to protect them and that means they're never even close to the scene," Lon said as Bezel nodded.

There was shouting, then a mech flew through the broken front window followed by three more. At that point, Drift walked out, limping slightly with the ankle of a mech in his servos. The rest of the mech was dragging out behind him.

Hercy then stepped through the broken front window of the club followed by Kup and they began to cuff everyone. Springer followed with Drift through the door along with the club owner. That mech walked to the chair sitting in the middle of the street, righted it, then sat.

Traffic was backed up or transforming to rubber neck as the sound of a siren could be heard approaching. The paddy wagon was on its way.

=0=In a chair watching a rodeo

Ratchet grinned. "Springer and Drift got mauled at a club riot and thrown through the front window. They arrested five, count them, five high caste youngling mechs. That might be interesting to the slaggers."

"I hope so. The next step is clang their helms together if it isn't enough," Ironhide said with a grin.

=0=Scene

"Tang will take the complaint. You want to add anything?" Springer asked the owner as he lounged nearby.

"Yeah. Hang 'em," the owner said dryly.

A guffaw from the horses nearby drew their attention. Nugget was grinning and offered a wave. Springer guffawed himself, then watched as the wagon drew up, then two bruisers emerged to open the doors.

They looked at Drift and Springer. "You look like slag, Boss. You, too, Springer."

Springer frowned prettily, then glanced at Drift who shrugged. "Bag them up. We'll follow."

The two big mechs began to pile them inside alongside two very drunk, very big mechs who were still bitching at each other. They were stacked, then the doors closed. "See ya, wouldn't want to be ya," one said to Springer to great rousing laughter. They entered and pulled out.

**"WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO BE ME! I AM SPRINGER! GOD OF THE HUNT!" **he said as they walked back to the horses to follow.

Huge laughter greeted that as they mounted. "Follow us. We're going to the jail to book them. That's what comes next." With that, they began to hoof it.

It wouldn't surprise many of the horsemen that the civilians got the knack right away and kept up. The horses doubled as therapy animals for children most of the time so they were impossible not to ride well. \The civilians also found that they liked it.

=0=At the jail house now

The vehicle arrived, then the mechs climbed out to wait for Springer. Apparently, they were becoming a demonstration piece for civilians with him. Standing by the curb chatting with the jailhouse mechs who were coming out to watch and/or assist, they all ignored the rising level of noise inside. The slaggers were coming around.

The posse rode into the huge driveway and parking lot next to the jail intake. Soon there would be another courthouse and jail located in Crater District 1 to spread the love out but for now, this was the central location. The posse pulled up, then everyone got down but the civilians, Lon and Bezel. They were back from the door and waiting with the other horses near enough to look but not get caught up.

The mechs walked to the vehicle, then formed a half circle of menace around the door end of it. "Open the door, boys," Springer said as he got set. Everyone got set, then the big mech did.

Open the door.

Five infuriated high caste mechs and two man mountain deans of indeterminate former status glared at him, then almost as one rose. It would be poetic how they leaped nearly as one for the mech standing in the doorway. They flew upward like a surging water main seeking to splatter themselves all over anything in their path.

They did.

The mech went down under a bone crunching fuselage of mech-age unseen since probably the last detention wagon to arrive.

Never underestimate the gnarliness of a drunken Cybertronian.

He disappeared as the civilians watching nearby nearly swallowed their tongues in surprise, the circle of Watch mechs glanced at each other with delight and some small surprise, then Springer and Drift jumped on all of them.

It was on.

Hercy and Kup watched with a critical optic. "This could get interesting," Kup said as he held his cygar in his servo. He was giving it the once over.

"Mechs gotta learn," Hercy said with the ghost of a grin.

Kup nodded silently.

The civilians who were watching were mute with fascination, a repelled sensibility and an incredible, nearly unbearable admiration for everyone standing between them and the mosh pit boiling before them.

The horses stood quietly. It was just another day in paradise for them.

One by one, the mechs were sorted and escorted inside. When the last one was trounced, then trucked away, Springer glanced at the civilians. They stared at each other a moment, then Springer waved his arm. "Come on. Let's book 'em." He then limped inside with Drift while Kup and Hercy strolled along behind them.

The civilians stared at one another, then swiftly and awkwardly dismounted. Elkin's ada who was holding her mare's reins glanced at Lon. "How do I park my horse?"

"Drop the reins," Lon said with a chuckle. "That's how they park."

Everyone did, then everyone followed Lon and Bezel to the door to go inside the brightly lit noise filled ninth circle of hell called 'Intake-Booking'.

Inside, the mechs were bellowing about their caste, their rights, everyone's parentage, this and that, yo mama, your daddy, too. The civilians watched nearby, their optics riveted on the entire scene from the big mechs with tazers, the drunken hooligans who were screaming about how they were *******SOMEONE!*** once upon a time, the two big man mountain deans who were grinning at a guard as they chatted together and the desk sarge who looked bored as fuck.

"Book 'em, Danno," Springer said with barely controlled murder in his voice.

"Where have I heard **that** before?" the sarge asked with a slight grin as he stared at Springer. "You look like slag."

"I'll have you know that ***THIS***," he replied as he spread his arms wide, "is prime stuff."

Laughter greeted that including the civilians as Springer gripped a kid's arm and pulled him forward. "Tell the nice man your data, slagger, and you win an overnight vacation in a room without doors. Don't make this harder."

The mech looked at Springer with his bleary optics, then head butted him. Springer staggered, then bent the kid's arm around his back. Blinking as red flags went off everywhere, Springer looked at the sarge who grinned back at him. "I'm going to bend this slagger's arm until it snaps if he doesn't give his data. Do you feel me **now**, slagger?" Springer said as he leaned down to the kid's helm.

"**FRAG YOU, DIRT LICKER!"** he cried out around his own warning flags.

It was frigid a moment especially among the high castes watching as they felt the room react to the remark, or not. Most of the mechs and femmes present had heard it all fifty different ways in as many languages and dialects.

Frag them back.

Then the desk sarge began. "Name: High Tone Fragger. Occupation: Asshole. Distinguishing characteristics: Entitlement, buffoonery, no class, dumb as a bag of hammers and simple mindedness. Residence: born in a barn. I suppose his former residence was Straight Up the Debris Chute of Nova Prime?"

Drift snickered. "Yes."

The sarge typed, then looked at the others who were suddenly wary. **"NEXT!"**

They began to give their details grudgingly as their comrade stayed bent over in Springer's grip. One by one, they were dragged off until he was left. Springer relented, then watched carefully as the kid staggered up again. "Tell your data and go to jail."

"I don't have to tell you anything, fragger. Who are **you** to treat **me** like this?" he snarled. He was really, really, really, really, *****R**EALLY***, really, really, really drunk.

"Well," Drift began conversationally, "his **IS** the God of the Hunt, so ..."

Everyone in the mob nodded and agreed including half the civilians as Springer smirked at all of them. "Fraggers," he said, then turned to the kid. "You're blotto. Give it up, sleep it off, then go to court and take it like a mech."

"Who **says**, fragger?" he said. "Who are **you**, dirt, to tell me what to do? I could buy and sell you. You can't speak to me like this. My atar owned an airport on Cybertron. My uncle is Decimus."

"Was. **WAS** Decimus. He's shining peds with his tongue in the Matrix. Cybertron is a big smoking hole in the ground. You don't own slag anymore and you're stepping on your prong you're so drunk. What's the name or you're going to be sorry when you're sober. If you live that long."

The kid stared at him, then swayed slightly closer. "My **NAME** is Bentley. My father is **Hardcover**. My ada is **Impulse** of** Capital City**. I'm superior, you see, to you in every way. I could **own **you. I could have you arrested for no reason and you'd be in jail forever. Who do you think you are?"

"Well … I'm Springer, God of the Hunt," Springer replied then he glanced at the desk sargent who was laughing with everyone else. "You got enough?"

He nodded.

"Take him, boys," Springer said as the jailers grabbed him and carried his screaming backside into the jail. The door closed and muted his tirade. It was deathly silent a moment, then Springer turned to the group, swaying slightly as he did. "Let's get some more," he said to hilarity and deeply shouted approval. He staggered past the civilians, then everyone disappeared.

The desk sargent glanced at the civilians. "Are you checking in, too? We're having a sale," he said with a slight smirk. Everyone was told who these mechs and femmes were and why they were here. It was hilarious to all that the evening should be so enlightening.

To both sides of the dividing line.

"No," they said, then hustled to follow the mechs.

Outside, Lon and Bezel helped the civilians mount up, then all watched as the Watch mechs did as well. "Springer?"

He glanced at Nugget who looked solemn. "That's me. Apparently."

Nugget smirked slightly, then grew solemn. "I'm sorry about that kid and what he said. I've never held to that notion. My son can tell you that. I appreciate you, all of you and what you do. I can see why my Sil loves this. Thank you for helping her realize her dreams. Sometimes a cage, no matter how fancy is still a cage."

Springer stared at him, then the others. "No problem. The kids are gold." He frowned slightly at Hercy and Kup. "Thanks for the support."

"No problem," Kup replied. "Do we ride or do we hug it out?"

Huge laughter greeted that.

They rode.

=0=End of shift

A mellow group of civilians and Watchmen led their horses to the stable handlers, then waited for Springer and the others to come forward for the walk to The Diner On The Corner. Nugget held out his servo to Springer. "That was the most fun I've had in eons. I think everyone here will say the same, Springer. Gentlemen. You all do such good work for the common good and we appreciate it more than you can know. How's the helm?"

Springer grinned. "Fine as frog's hair."

Everyone there grinned and chuckled even in spite of themselves.

"In the old orns those kids would have been beaten to a pulp if they weren't high caste and put in prison. You showed something we never did on Cybertron, mercy and patience. Thank you for helping my little imp find her purpose," Buros said.

Springer shook his hand, then turned to see some of the genitors waiting with theirs. It was almost startling to hear them thank him for the fun, the professionalism and the horses as they chatted about things, children, hopes and dreams and their own misconceptions, halting though it was. It was startling and wondrous.

For both sides.

"Well, thank **you **for the company," Springer said with a grin. "We're going to The Diner On The Corner for breakfast. You're welcome to come along," Springer said as the other mechs nodded. "A lot of the Watch use it for a club house after and before shift. If you ever get mugged its easier to go there to find a cop than a station house," he said as every chuckled.

It was probably true.

They would go together, talking, laughing, asking and answering questions. It would be more different and real than most of them ever imagined things could be between the social divides that were as phony as the personal self beliefs of half of the mechs and femmes with them.

It would be the start of a new life for more than just 15 kids with dreams.

=0=TBC 7-3-19


	30. Chapter 30

The Diego Diaries: Moving Forward (dd7 30)

=0=Later that next morning

They sat together eating breakfast when Ironhide and Ratchet sauntered in minus everyone else. Vehicles of all descriptions carried the imps onward and they were grabbing a bite before going to work themselves. That Ratchet wanted the straight up gossip from Springer was beside the point. They found a booth in the midst of the mob which included the genitors and family members of the kids, then ordered.

Ratchet grinned. "You **do** remember that Festival is in 12 orns?"

Everyone nodded.

"The light poles have been decked out for a while," Drift said. "The usual frivolity is on?"

Ratchet nodded, then looked at the newbies. "I see you survived."

They nodded, some of them with tension. After all, this was the mech who thought along with the rest that they were bad genitors. Maybe they were on this issue but pride was pride.

Ratchet glanced at Springer. "I see you got some slag handed to you. Anything that needs a tune up?"

"Who, me?" Springer asked as a number of individuals snickered. "I'd heartily recommend court this morning. It should be a train wreck."

Ratchet grinned as their food arrived. "I was told last night that Sam and Carly are getting ready to tie the knot and Carly wants James and Jessie to make it a double."

"What's a double?" Sandstorm asked as he sipped his cup of something or other.

"Wedding. Bonding ceremony. They want Prime to officiate, naturally and the parties to be hearty everywhere. I think they want me to go with them on a chiverie all over the colony, too." Ratchet smiled. "That should be interesting taking Mama along on the honeymoon."

Guffaws commenced after the internet links closed, then Sandy grinned at him. "It might not be a bad thing. You have, what … 800 kids?"

Snickers and preening of the Ironhide variety greeted that.

Ratchet grinned. "There **is** that."

"When is this supposed to happen?" Kup asked. He liked all of them but Sam was considered to be a little squirrelly if not ultra loyal to the bots. That made him aces with them anyway, AllSpark and all, all but the twins. That was still a work in progress.

"Wasn't Witwicky doing time with that Banes femme? That pretty one?" someone in the back asked.

Ratchet glanced around them then grinned at Bumblebee who grinned back. "You tell **me**, shorty."

Bumblebee arose, bounced on his peds like a boxer, then sat. "Who ya calling shortie?"

"Everyone shorter than me. What do you know and when does this train wreck start? By the way, what's the word on Mikaela? I heard she had a nice soldier from NEST who's from the Netherlands," Ratchet asked as he smiled a dazzler at everyone there. "I ask because I know ya wanna, cry babies."

Huge laughter and some agreement ensued. The civilians were more relaxed than they probably felt they should be but the crack here was funny. How long this feeling would last was debatable but for now, all of the bots here were good company.

"I don't know because Sam and I've been busy," Bee began.

"Fragging First Aid?" someone in the middle asked.

First Aid glanced around. "Jealous, much?" he asked. It surprised him how much agreement there was to that remark. He didn't know whether to be proud or jealous himself.

Bee smirked, flexed his chassis and got handed his helm.

"I suppose you want me to tell ya when I do," Bee said.

"I already have texts in to everyone. You slaggers, all of you … you aren't fast enough," Ratchet said as everyone laughed.

"Where ya goin', Ironhide?" Hercy asked as he grinned at Ratchet.

"Cybertron. I'm going to inspect armories and depots with Appa Raptor," Ironhide replied.

"What's the word on his projects? Who is it? Rockwell, Pico and Carbide is it?" Hercy asked …

A few orns before in the middle of nowhere waiting for the shuttle to be refueled ...

"Carbide, I want to know your genuine feelings and ideas. I don't want you to tell me slag. My slag meter is lightning fast and it'd frag me off if you aren't honest," Raptor said.

They were sitting on crates at a depot after tramping here and there all morning.

Carbide looked at him, then around. "This is unbearable."

"It is. What does it mean to you about** how **it happened?" Raptor asked. "You do understand the way this worked out, right? Truthfully?"

Carbide stared at the ground a moment, then looked at Raptor. "I don't know. I don't feel anything at the moment but unbearable sadness. It's unbelievable that our home world should be this way. I know what you want me to say," he said, then Raptor cut him off.

"One of my pet peeves about our former caste was the lies and sniffing around. Everyone was sniffing around so much trying to find the angle, the right way to say what they thought someone more powerful wanted them to say that it was disgusting. Was there ever a high caste slagger out there who every said **anything** they ever **meant**? Tell me what you **feel **about this. I know you don't like it. I want your honest assessment about** why** this happened," Raptor said.

Carbide sat straighter. "I … I know The System didn't allow everyone a good life. There. I said it."

"Megatron was **inevitable**. He was born into the same crap as Prime and the others but he didn't find a way to make it better. He just exploited what the high caste system created and took it to the inevitable conclusion. I **still** know slaggers who won't acknowledge that. Maybe they need to crawl into bomb craters and carry out arms and legs of children and babies. Maybe that would shake some sense into them."

Carbide flinched at the memories, then smirked slightly. "I don't know what it'll take to shake Rockwell. He's so up his own aft." His smirk faded then he glanced around. "Look at this place. It was never that great to start with but look at it now."

They were in a warehouse district that was cratered as far as the optic could see. Crews were working on filling in the area because all of the ordinance exploded or not was finally carted away. The shacks of the locals had been replaced by a tent city nearby but they were still here waiting to be removed as well. "How can anyone live like that and not die?"

"Let's go see," Raptor said as he stood. He began to walk to a series of hovels nearby as Carbide watched him.

He sat a moment, then wearily rose to follow.

"It was terrible, the fighting when it came here. This was a major supply junction and thus the cratering of bombs falling," Raptor said as they stepped around most. They reached the hovel and paused as Raptor stared inside. "What a sad tale for all of us." He glanced at Carbide. "Take a peek and imagine living like this since The Fall."

Carbide hesitated, then peered inside the inadequate cobbled together shelter of metal sheeting, the odd weld and little more. There were discarded rugs and a few soft things that must have been beds but there was nothing else to make it even slightly palatable for a home. It was almost nauseating in its horribleness. He glanced at Raptor. "I never knew this existed before the war. I never saw it. I lived in my cocoon and did my job. I heard about this but I wasn't going to see it, You know?" he asked, then he sagged slightly. "Of course you know."

"What do you **feel**, Carbide? Tell me," Raptor said.

Carbide stared at the ground, then the dark sky overhead, a sky filled with the lights of ships going here and there. "I hate this so much I could die."

"Imagine how **they **must have, those who lived here," Raptor said. They stared at the hovel, then Raptor slapped Carbide on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's go. We have to help now, all of us. No one is left out, no one is left behind. Until all are one," he said as he stepped out to go back across the pockmarked landscape.

Carbide stared at him with a terrible sense of defeat, then began to walk across the desolation, too.

Back in the here and now …

"If anyone gets a chance, its with us," Ironhide said proudly. "My elders are relentless. They never give up until you get it."

"What's **your** excuse then?" Springer said with a grin.

Laughter filled the room.

Ironhide smirked at Springer, then he glanced at Drift. "Tell him I don't have to have a reason to invoke."

Everyone took a moment to let the willies pass through them as Springer sat slightly straighter in his chair. "You won't. You can't. Right?"

Ironhide grinned. "I can. I might. I have spoken."

**HUGE **laughter greeted that as Ratchet watched the civilians out of the corner of his optic. Some of them smirked slightly, a few laughed and nodded, some just watched with curiosity and slight knee jerk offense. Not bad. He'd have to get the details from The Boss. Springer would give him the edited version that made him look less clobbered.

He read the police reports every day. Ratchet was a good mom.

Chat continued, then Ratchet paused to take a message. "Hardie releases the kids. Everyone is at square one again."

Relief flooded the room as the breakfast wound down. The civilians excused themselves, then walked out as the soldiers watched them go.

Ratchet glanced at Springer. "How do you think this went and will go in the long run."

"Good, hopefully," Springer replied as the soldiers and Watch nodded. "We can always do this again. Right?"

Ratchet laughed. **"YOU'RE ASKING ME!? **We settled slag with a fist and a iron bar in an alley. All this lawyering slag would never fly there."

"I hear ya," Drift said. "We used guns in Kaon just so you know."

"So you're confessing?" Springer said as he leaned into Drift's shoulder.

"Whatever you want," Drift said to mockery everywhere.

=0=Later that morning

Ratchet walked into the Ops Center with a report on the migration's medical details thus far. He handed it to Hal-3, or 'Halley', Prowl's records and data assistant who was getting things at the desk at the moment before heading out to the office again to make him look good. He sat and put up his big old peds.

"What's the word on the shift last night?" Prowl asked. "I heard there was a brawl at a club in the Crater District."

"There was. Drift and Springer along with a chair made a new window in it bodily, then there was the brawl that followed, a head butt at the jail intake and breakfast at The Diner this morning. The group looked like they had a good time, though seeing Springer laid out is rather amusing in and of itself," Ratchet said.

"You're his ada," Prowl said with a smirk. "He's your son. Remember?"

"That's true but it can't be helped that he's impossibly sexy," Ratchet said. "I'm old but I'm not dead."

Prowl snorted. He grinned then shook his helm. "I concede nothing to the former Mrs. Optimus Prime. I wish I'd been there with a camera."

"There's the security cameras. Tell me you don't know how to hack them, ***cop***," Ratchet said.

The door opened and Prime walked out to sit at the table to go over a detail or ten with Prowl. "What am I missing?"

"The Most Excellent Adventures of Springer and Drift," Ratchet said. "They had a ripping night of it."

"Yes, but then consider their mother," Prowl said. "What mama considered any one of their children 'impossibly sexy'?"

Prime grinned, then glanced at Ratchet. "Do you consider Springer that way?"

Ratchet shrugged. "As I told your ball and chain, I'm old but I'm not dead."

"I am as well. Springer **is** a bit on that side of things," Prime said as he began to record the change of Prowl's smug smirk to something quite less.

Prowl glanced sharply at Prime. "You think Springer is sexy?"

Prime shrugged. "He **is** rather attractive. So is Drift. I find it hard to fault our people in the looks department, Prowl."

"Do. Fault them. **All** of them but me." He shot nuclear optics at Ratchet who was lounging in a chair with a big smile. "You. It's always you. You've contaminated the First Disciple of Primus before Festival."

"**ME! ME!ME!ME!** Its always me and aren't you glad, you corseted slagger, you," Ratchet said as he rose to leave. "Bye-bye." He swished toward the door and disappeared to the greater world beyond.

Prowl and Prime watched him go, then glanced at each other. Prowl frowned. "Your tastes need elevating in some quarters."

Prime grinned. "If you say so."

They'd spend time discussing things, then amble out for lunch together. It would be a much more mellow orn than the last few, though Prowl would still be slightly put out over Springer in spite of himself.

Springer wouldn't have a clue.

=0=TBC 7-4-19

Esl

The Irish call good conversation 'crack'. So do others in the British Isles.


	31. Chapter 31

The Diego Diaries: Millow (dd7 31)

Happy Fourth of July whoever celebrates. It's been 90 degrees here in Alaska. Lord, have mercy. ;) Take care out there everywhere having hot weather. Europe, that includes you, too. **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

=0=Ops Center after the hoopla, about mid morning

Ratchet walked in spotting Optimus who had conference calls later on and thus he was here rather than where he usually was, tramping around Cybertron showing the flag. He paused by the center table. "Hi. You have a few moments? I have a hearing about Traachon and his son. Millow is petitioning to have control of both."

Optimus stood. "That cannot be a good idea."

"It isn't but its a court thing and you have to be there." Ratchet shrugged. "Millow is being a hard aft and we have to nip this in the bud."

Prowl watched as they walked out together.

Paragon glanced at him. "Bad news?"

"I doubt it unless your name is Millow," Prowl said.

"Traachon's bond? I know both of them through the usual whirl," Paragon said. "That is one tough individual, Millow. Maybe the most buttoned down hardcore I ever met."

Prowl nodded, "I agree," he said as he secretly was glad that that description didn't fit him anymore. His grandparents, maybe, but not him. He turned back to Paragon as they sorted data to make more extended star maps for the army.

=0=On the way

They walked out and down the sidewalk that was busy. Some touched Prime and others nodded at both as they passed by. The City was glittering in the morning light as the sun reached them over the great mound of the Mons they all dwelt upon. There were car noises, many passed by on the busy streets and highways, most of them sentient as well as the humans that were busily going here and there.

Earth 1 and half of Earth2's population were now free to come and go with only Earth 1 cleared to take their subway line at their habitat. Earth2 hadn't proven everyone efficient driving so their access to subways was still curtailed until everyone was. By the time they finished that course, their ability to survive anything would be much higher.

Banners were up and flags were flying. The Festival of Primus was in a decaorn and the colony as well as Cybertron and the related worlds were in preparation for the blessings and festivities. It was the most holy orn on their schedule but more and more reasons to celebrate arrived with every new construction and find on Cybertron, every new refugee coming to their sphere. Every personal triumph of their defeated people rising once again was the reason for the upbeat tone that would culminate in their festival shortly.

There were now two million more refugees in the colony since they began to bring them here in a constant stream through the Port of Mars near the Big Frame Shipyard near the Tri-Cities. Crater District 1 was at capacity and Crater District 2 was halfway there. Crater District's 3 and 4 were rising up already with five and six surveyed and breaking ground for the utilitarian constructions. The work force was massive, the expansions of the Industrial Park Cities ongoing and the enthusiasm to create splendor for their people both here and off world was enormous. It was a self perpetuating machine, their people's efforts; and Prime was the inspiration and leadership to make it real.

The population stood at 62,507,872 and counting.

They reached the junction, waited at the light, waved to two buses of humans heading out for tours from The Resort, waved back to those who waved on the streets or honked horns, Cybertronian and human, then reached the big double glass doors of Autobot City Processor Hospital and Outpatient Center to enter.

It had been expanded upward ten more stories some time back bringing it to thirteen overall. There were two others being built, one in Crater District 3 and a new one at Crater District 1 which had been in operation for over a year. It was a good thing since the number of those being committed to care, though small overall, was still growing through constant immigration. The inside lobby had been remodeled to show a softer more welcoming face to one of the most high security facilities on world.

It now had what a lot of public buildings had or were getting, real Cybertronian plants both in pots and in specially designed small garden displays. Some of them were tree-like and towered dozens of feet into the air, their sides showing glowing lights that created design-like displays the full length of their bodies. Some glowed with small bud-like flowers, others were just various shades of color and resembled ferns or reeds. There was even a high security display of the kind of living tentacle-like plants that made parts of Cybertron dangerous to live.

All of it was sustained by contained feeds of nutrients and liquids and the plants shifted with the light. They were doing better here than on Cybertron which was still dark. They were here to comfort patients and their families, to add to the décor and to allow Cybertronian botanists to study them and see what the obstacles to bringing back their bio-zones on Cybertron would be like some fine orn.

Ratchet waved to the desk crew, then walked past the security station into the building with Prime in tow. They walked down the hallway to a large office area, then took the elevator to the next floor where a conference room waited for the hearing. At the end of the hallway, Millow was talking with Highrode, his attorney of record and had a couple of friends with him. They were engrossed as the two walked into the conference room where Coln-2, No-a and Jarro sat.

Two others walked in to sit with them, Mind-E and Co-Mo who were both therapists for the two in question, Traachon and Waldeen. Their caseworker, a mech named Tailor was already there as well. Ratchet sat, then introduced everyone to Optimus,

Prime went off line with No-a and Coln for a chat. Ratchet sat back to wait, then Millow entered followed by his friends and Highrode who looked tense. They pulled up chairs to sit.

It was tense and quiet a moment, then Ratchet glanced at No-a who nodded. Ratchet sat forward to stare at Millow a moment. "This is my domain and I run it with the expertise of everyone here. Optimus is in charge of things but I made the hold on both Traachon and Waldeen myself. Therefore, I have to turn over control of the hearing to Prime which I do. No-a is here to consult since a Primal Hold is federal and because of the cases that were pending against both which are not concluded. So, Optimus, this is now your ball." He sat back and composed himself for what in all likelihood would be a barn burner.

Prime leaned forward. "I have gotten the gist of your petition, Millow, from No-a and everyone here is ready to listen to a good argument about why it should or not be granted. I would like to reiterate a few things so all of us understand why the two of them are here.

"The Powers weighed in during the trial of Sentinel and the others. Traachon and Waldeen were both present when They did. The Powers made it very clear where They stood regarding the systems and conditions upon which we were to live. Those systems are love-based and designed to allow us to find our way toward high levels of behavior and expectancy between us. None of them are based on the artificial beliefs and systems of superiority and supremacy. None of the Powers believe that those two concepts have any value. In fact, They made it crystal clear that these ideas were not only counter productive to our advancement as a species but they were not going to be tolerated any longer.

"The Powers, Primus in particular personally declared that these ideas, practices and concepts were outlawed, that our great experiment was over and that They were prepared to intervene if they continued. They stated without any other intention than to be specific that They were prepared to intervene personally if this was ignored. They tire of receiving dead children at the Matrix. They tire of the misery with which these ideas and practices kill both in body and spirit. They see no more value in such things continuing and even though They never interfere with someone's free will, They have decided that this experiment has no more value.

"I cannot stress more completely the finality of Their view on this subject. Until all are one is the creed of our people and it means **all** of us, **everyone** one of us, **all** of us **together**. This colony and the resurrection of Cybertron and the Empire is predicated on this idea and directive. It is the path of love and advancement for all. It is the only path forward that includes everyone and allows everyone to grow to the fullest of their desires and capabilities.

"We will now discuss this matter but understand … anything that relates even in the smallest manner to The System of Exception will fail." Prime sat back, then glanced at Highrode. "Please, Highrode, present your petition for Millow."

Highrode nodded to Prime, then glanced at Millow who sat as calm as a sphinx. He never showed his emotion to anyone outside of his family and was the perfect bond for a scheming, grasping, social climbing and ambitious mech like Traachon. "Lord Optimus, for some time now Millow has had reduced contact with his bond and son. Its been extremely hard on him not being with them and being a direct part of the treatment plan for their eventual release. As you know, both of his daughters are in medical detention as well.

"Millow was allowed to visit both when they were first confined here but that was curtailed two decaorns into their detention. He feels that he's essential to the ability of both to be returned to their lives and that depriving him of access to his family is deleterious to that prospect. We're asking that full rights be re-established and that Millow be a part of the treatment program at the very least. He is even more convinced that their release into home care and his company would do more than this place can. He feels that their detention here is more dictated by political reasons than that of their health."

He read a moment over his notes, then glanced at Millow. "You wished to make a statement."

Millow nodded, then looked at Prime. "When we came here we were never given a chance to be a part of this new paradigm. We were taken into custody and charged, some of us were placed under house arrest and our ability to learn how this situation works and how to live in it was never allowed to happen. Jail and restrictions have been the way of life for all of us since we came here. My daughters are in medical stasis.

"We feel that this is motivated by politics and personal grudges rather than anything else. Its clear that you've made your decision against the way of life that made our Empire great. So be it. It's also clear that you've decided to ensure that those of us who supported it pay a price. This is less about my family's health than your belief that they represent some kind of threat to you and your power structure here. That somehow they might create problems for you that impact your ability to lead.

"My bond's family was important to the development of the Empire, our culture and the values that our species held dear for generations. Its clear to me that you don't agree with them and that you have your own ideas about what constitutes the greatness of our people. In the end, I have no power here to dispute that. The Caste Courts ensure that differing opinions don't have a chance to be understood and developed. I feel that given the outcomes of the several cases brought to them that this is also under your sway and therefore, its a useless venture to undertake. All avenues for us are closed due your dictates that include even an honor fight if this isn't adhered to as you command.

"I want access to my family. I don't believe that my bond and son are a danger to anyone. I don't believe that I'm counter productive to their well being. I believe that they're political prisoners held by a power mad Prime who wants to deliver paybacks to those who disagree with him. I don't believe that Primus or the Powers said what you declare. They never intervened at **any point** in the past to deliver what **you** say are Their objections. How can that be true when They had eons upon eons to intervene and never did? Instead, The System and those who were given charge to implement it created on Cybertron and throughout the Empire the greatest cultural flowering and possibility we ever had. This created the Golden Age of our people. Where was their objection then?

I do believe this is personal, punitive and designed to make an example of my family to ensure that the path that our people took to become great never gets a chance to return."

It was silent a moment, then Prime glanced at Jarro. "I would like to know what the condition is of Traachon and Waldeen, both when they arrived here and how they are now."

Jarro glanced at his datapad, then the three who were most directly involved with the two. "Alright, Lord Optimus," he said. Then he began.

=0=TBC 7-6-19

ESL:

deleterious (del-ih-tary-us) something that isn't good for someone or something. Eating glass is deleterious to someone's good health. :D:D

NOTES:

Ragemoose chapter 27 . Jun 30

I'm so glad they get to continue doing what they love! I'm just worried that their parents will be cold to them, just to spite them. I've had a lot of experience with entitled people acting like that, and throwing away their relationship with their children just because their children don't obey them unconditionally. Hopefully, that's not the case here. They deserve better than that.  
As always, thanks for the great read! I hope you stay safe and that the fire up there dies down soon! Much love from Texas!

ME: Sometimes parents need to see stuff to understand it. I also think that these genitors have lived such dull lives that seeing this would be enlightening. Entitled people are FASCINATING to me and that this should be such a big part of the TF world makes for all kinds of possibilities. Their own hierarchy will help. The ammas and appas want their kids to have experiences and be happy. Good thing that their kids, the kid's parents have to obey them. LOL! HUGS and much love from Alaska which way 92 degrees yesterday.

Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 27 . Jun 30

I'm so glad the kids can continue with their outside duties. It's helpful and makes them better. The Praxian Elites are the best!

ME: I like the image of Ironhide as a bad ass contrasting with the idea that he's the highest caste, his family is wealthy, educated and in show biz as well and that he had all the advantages. That he's such a bad ass owes to his elders who are, too. I love them. They are one of my most favorite parts of the story. HUGS!

leoness chapter 27 . Jun 30

Sheesh. Some parents would give their right arm for kids that loving, hard working, and well behaved. Sadly, they remind me of my mother, who I believe in some way tried to love me, but who wanted to control and shape everything about me to suit her desires, beliefs, and wants. Loving the idea she had created and causing harm to the person who did not fit that idea. I appreciate you writing this. My mom never learned and so for my safety and sanity I do not speak with her. I hope the genitors in this story can learn differently.

ME: I hear you. Teaching school for 30 years, you see and hear it all. I think some who control, like my dad did when I was young has to do with their upbringing. His mom was a** major** controller all her life and he did what he knew until all of us showed him a better way. We were all hard heads. LOL! His mom would cause havoc if you didn't obey and given that none of her daughter-in-laws did, it got easier for her five sons to get out of the habit of being like her. Your mom in her own way loves you madly and its her job to decide to change or not. I think we're all in a big play here and backstage we all share make up and bagels together. LOL! Some fine day, you will reconcile either here or over there. I'm a bit of a big girl that way, my spiritualist roots are showing. I know that we have two paths, love or fear. Some are programmed early to choose their path. You **OBVIOUSLY** have chosen love and her example for good or ill helped. That makes you my hero, Leoness. Seriously. I saw how hard it was for my dad to free himself and he was my **BIGGEST** hero. Just know you are loved by me. HUGS, dear Leoness. :D

SkyenhaMarisa chapter 27 . Jun 29

Ok chapter 25 is still fire watch. Chapter 26/27 have the 26th chapter head but two different stories. I'm very glad your ok.

ME: Thank you for telling me that mix up. :D This is a thread of my heroes. LOL! The fire is now over 100,000 acres and a smoke bomb. But its going in the other direction, thank goodness. Take care out there, my dear Sky. HUGS!

Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 25 . Jun 27

Stay safe. That's all that matters. We know you post daily so it's unusual if you don't and we'll worry about you. Thank you for letting us know about the situation. I'll keep you in my thoughts and prayers.

ME: Thank you, darling. We have smoke jumpers galore up here, good looking boys with no common sense. Parachuting into a fire to fight it is not my thing but I sure as hell admire them. My cousins did that. Can't thank everyone enough for your kindnesses. HUGS!

ValentinesGuest chapter 24 . Jun 26

I hope you're safe up there! Prayers for everyone affected by the fire

ME: Thank you, darling. I have always lived in fire country. I hate it. So far, so good. :D HUGS!

SkyenhaMarisa chapter 24 . Jun 26

Be safe fires can turn on a dime. Here in Albuquerque, we are getting the smoke from Arizona. Allergies suck

ME: I hear ya. When I walk the chihuahua, we both wheeze. :D Take care of yourself. I believe in masks. I've used them for fires and volcanoes both up here. Yes, I live in a strange place. LOL! HUGS!

Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 23 . Jun 26

I'm glad the kids are settling in nicely. Everyone seems to be taking the new situation in stride. Then again, kids normally do. I'm glad for all 15.

ME: Kids dream of the possible. Adults lumber under the reality that they accept. Kids still haven't learned about inevitability and I hope they never do. LOL! Hugs, dear heart.

fancyspinner chapter 23 . Jun 25

I think I forgot how beautiful the prime residence was. :-) I really like this chapter and watching all those kids get introduced to the family. Will the squad be checking in? They might want to talk to these high cast idiots.

ME: I remember when the workers made it and took Prime on a tour. They would do this for him in a big way because he's such a nice guy, Our Optimus. The squad will be checking in. They will be making more appearances now that things are getting a bit more calm. Nothing like Paragon and Prowl tying one on. I shudder at the possibilities. LOL! HUGS

leoness chapter 23 . Jun 25

Love the tent thing. Forts are fun.

ME: I agree. My aunt was a big believer in tents. I have a great picture of her playing in a blanket tent in the house with her little nieces holding dollies with them as she sat on the floor. LOL! I love that picture. Raptor reminds me of her. :D:D HUGS!


	32. Chapter 32

The Diego Diaries: Millow (dd7 32)

=0=Processor Center conference room with everyone present

Jarro read through the short summaries of both patients, Traachon and Waldeen. It wasn't much improved from the last meeting they had to check progress, one that probably prompted this hearing. It was also there that Millow was told he couldn't come to visit just yet.

"And frankly, we're seeing some movement in Waldeen but Traachon is still very flat in his affect. The meeting of the Pantheon hadn't only been a surprisingly startling thing itself but the commands given have by Primus through The One upset every idea and thought both had all their lives, thoughts that were very hardwired in."

"I don't believe you, Jarro. You tell me that They came but there's no evidence for me to see," Millow said.

"Your bond and Waldeen are evidence, Millow. Something deeply profound has happened that shook their world view. It should be enough to watch them and know something is different, that something happened that turned all things upside down," Ratchet replied.

As he did, the door opened and a small mech with a broom and dustpan walked in, halting with a smile at the sight of everyone. "Oh. This is occupied? Don't mind me. I have things to do. Continue onward," he said in the typical cheery manner of most mini-cons. He then began to sweep.

It was an odd thing as the group watched him silently, then glanced at each other.

Ratchet turned to face the calmly sweeping mech. "You don't have to do that now," he said. "If you want to come back later, we won't be here long."

"That's alright. I don't mind," he said with a smile as he continued.

Ratchet glanced at Jarro, then shrugged. "I guess if you don't mind ..."

"**I **do. My family's personal information is private," Millow said. He frowned at the mini-con. "Leave. You may come back later to finish."

The little mech paused his sweeping, then glanced at Millow. "I have to do it now."

It was silent a moment, then Millow shifted slightly. "We're having a meeting. **Please** leave **now**."

The mini-con stared at Millow for a moment. "And if I don't?"

Millow glanced at Prime. "I suppose this passes for the new paradigm now?"

"No," the mini-con said. "This doesn't. But it **does** bother you too much to not get your way."

Millow glanced at him sharply. "We're having a meeting. Leave now."

"And if I stay, what then, Millow?" he asked with a curious expression. "What will you do? Apparently, you don't have much authority here. How does that feel?"

Millow stared at him, then Highrode.

Highrode glanced around Millow to the mini-con. "Sir, we're having a hearing. Its very private and we would like to finish. Can you come back shortly? I would appreciate it."

The mini-con grinned, then pulled a chair to sit. "That was very good, mannerly and kindly. What do you think, Millow? Do you agree?"

Millow stared at him, then Prime. "What are you going to do about this? This is tyranny, Prime."

"How does it feel?" the mini-con asked. "One inconvenience, one individual not doing what you wanted immediately and you're crying tyranny. Very hard to take, this sort of thing but then Our Millow here has always been on the other end, the giving end. Receiving slag is our job, not yours." He sat back comfortably staring at Millow appraisingly. "It's tyranny is it?"

"Who are you?" Prime asked as he shifted slightly. Something about the mini-con was familiar and unsettling.

"You know, brother," the little mini-con said.

It was intensely quiet in the room a moment, then Optimus rose. "You are Micronus Prime."

The others glanced at Prime, then the mini-con, then Prime. Some of them began to stand. Millow was staring at him with a fixed expression on his handsome face, his optics filled with uncertainty for a moment.

Highrode who was standing bowed to the little mini-con. "Lord Micronus … what brings you here, sir?" he asked in a stammering voice.

"Destiny," the little mech said. "I'm here before someone else comes. I'm finding in this one a hard core of brittle self regard that fascinates me. You **do** know, do you not, how **tremendously **beloved to all of Us you are without exception? It doesn't matter what you do. It doesn't matter what happens to you or because of you … you are beloved of **all** of Us. That's why I'm here."

"What would you say, then, Lord Micronus that makes things clear to everyone that we only want the best for Traachon and Waldeen? This is very hard on everyone including Millow but he doesn't understand how stricken both of them are," Ratchet said.

Micronus nodded. "Yes. They were struck numb by the Law from Primus. My brother has a manner about Him that is overawing to many. But what He said, what all of Us agreed to is standing as law. The free will experiment is over because it isn't sustainable. The energy that was required to continue Primus and Cybertron during your rampages outweighed the benefit of allowing you to have unlimited free will do decide your fates.

"Cybertron nearly died, destroyed by the unchecked egos and personal notions of the few over the many. At no point in the pathway the Cybertronian group consciousness decided to go was there any agreement that you could destroy the planet. That is unacceptable," Micronus said. "The One has pulled the plug not only for Cybertron but also for here, this planet, this solar system, this galaxy."

"Everything everywhere?" Prime asked.

Micronus nodded. "Your ability to destroy things is being curtailed. The planets have spoken up and though they love you madly, they aren't prepared to be destroyed to allow you to cavort any longer without a point. Things are changing in the universe, My young ones. That is the only thing that is unchanging, that there will always be change.

"The impact that you have on the ability of your worlds to continue is too great and thus, things are ending and will change. All time exists at the same time, past, present and future. I have already seen the future. We **will** get there, **all** of us but not before a lot of troubles occur. Planets have to disperse eons of trauma. Its the way of things. However, between now and then you may not continue your wanton ways.

"Millow, your family is in disarray. Everyone here works hard to help them find their way back. Traachon has done terrible things, all of which you know because you're his partner in all of them. He could just as easily be sitting in prison forever. He isn't because this Prime cares about him and everyone else.

"As for your son … he was a wretch before this place and his entitlement was toxic to his basic spark. The intervention by The Powers has shaken his world view and all that he holds dear. He's also terrified that he will die somehow because of them which will never happen. Do you know that Ratchet visits him nearly every orn and they walk outside. He likes the street food." Micronus grinned. "So do I." He glanced at Millow, considering him a moment. "Did you know that you are not allowed to visit because Waldeen asked that you be blocked?"

Millow blinked, then sat back in surprise. "That's not true."

"It is. Waldeen stated that he sees turmoil in his father when you come to visit. He believes his father is losing what progress he made because you come with your ideas and anger. That's why you can't visit," Micronus said.

Millow rose slowly. "You're a fraud. You're no more Micronus Prime than I am. How dare you talk to me like this?"

"Why?"

Millow stared at him a moment in frustrated rage. "Because you're nothing, do you hear me?"

"I do," Micronus said, then Millow disappeared.

It took a moment to register then everyone jumped up and gasped.

Prime glanced at Micronus. "Where is he, Micronus?"

"He's going with me a few orns. I won't keep him long but he's dangerously pushing the edge. We receive children, brother, children at the Matrix. They've had no life. They have only suffering. It's over and will not be allowed to continue. I will keep Millow a few orns, then send him back. Farewell," Micronus said, then He disappeared.

A gasp rounded the room, then everyone turned to Prime. He stared at the space Micronus had occupied, then Ratchet. "Do not fear that Millow is with Him. He is safe in the Matrix."

"A few orns?" Highrode asked. "What does that mean?"

At that moment, Millow reappeared. He stood in silence, shaken for a moment, then glanced at Highrode. "What? Where have you **been**?"

"Millow, we've been right here," Highrode said. "Are you alright?"

"I've … I've been gone for months," Millow said as he sat slowly down in his chair. "What is happening?"

Ratchet glanced at Prime who was staring at Millow. "Time is not a thing among The Powers, is it."

Prime shook his helm. "It is a third dimensional concept. Time exists at all times everywhere. Past, present and future do not exist in a line nor on the other side or in higher dimensions. Lower ones use it to make sense of their lives." He watched Ratchet scan Millow. "What is the verdict? Does he stay here?"

"I'd think an overnight hold is in order, Prime," Ratchet said as he glanced at Jarro who nodded. "Highrode, I would like to hold Millow overnight and allow him to have someone around the clock that can help him figure out what just happened to him. Do you agree? We can put the petition in abeyance."

Highrode stared at Millow, then the others. "Alright. I agree to one night with a review of how he is following. I want him to be alright." 

"We all do, Highrode," Optimus said.

Jarro walked around everyone, then paused beside Millow. "Come with me, Millow. How about you lie down and rest. Then we can talk about this." He gently took Millow's arm, helped him to stand, then led him to the door and beyond. It closed behind them.

It was quiet a moment, then everyone turned to Prime. He thought a moment. "My guess is that he prevented something greater from coming out of Millow's unwillingness to change to the new way of life. Micronus is a very kind and decent individual. Primus and The One have made Their decision. I believe He intervened to prevent a recall for however long it might be." He looked at the group listening. "Time has no meaning to Them. They operate outside of it and the Matrix is beyond the reach of the mundane. All that we have to remember is that They love us without conditions and gave Their lives and happiness for our own."

"Then we can wait to see how Millow is. Maybe this will help him. I hope so. I'm tired of this," Highrode said. "I want to have peace for all of us."

"Its a thing coming, a thing to be learned. Some just have a harder time than others," Rung said. "Patience is the key though it would appear that the Pantheon are running out of that Themselves."

It was silent, then Ratchet turned to Prime. "Thanks, Optimus. You never disappoint."

Laughter greeted that as they broke up and began to leave. It would be a quiet walk back to the Ops Center and a debrief about Decepticon soundings near the Bootes Barren, a place that was becoming the access point of choice it seemed to this sector of space and the empire of Optimus Prime.

=0=Later that afternoon

They stood by a food truck having a cone. Ice cream was getting to be one of Waldeen and Traachon's favorite things. It was sunny, the traffic was brisk and so were pedestrians as they went this way and that.

Traachon watched them. "It almost feels like home."

Ratchet nodded. "It does. It feels better than home somehow."

Waldeen watched Hu-An walk down the sidewalk on the other side of the highway. "I like this place," he said quietly.

Ratchet who was watching felt his spark fly.

=0=TBC 7-7-19


	33. Chapter 33

The Diego Diaries: Lists (dd7 33)

=0=Later that afternoon, Ops Center

"And that's why I think we should hold on a little longer to watch and gather data from the gas giants, Optimus. Given the stakes of any move we make to bring Cybertron to Arcturus, we need to have everything covered."

Prime who was listening to Wheeljack considered that, then agreed. "I give ground to your greater wisdom on this subject, gentlemen."

Wheeljack glanced at the others, then rose. "Thanks. We're on this full time. We have other projects on the burner but this is top priority among them." He then walked toward the door and the train to Sciences at the station below The Fortress with Percy and his army of smart kids.

Prime watched them go, then thought about his meeting with Primus. That mech was looking forward to a new home and His agreement to assist had lifted the galaxy off Prime's shoulders. One fine orn when the planet circled a good star, when its atmosphere was restored, blue skies would return. As it would stand, the planet would be like any other in the orbit of a sun that possessed no atmosphere. The sun would shine upon it but the sky would be dark and filled with stars.

Small steps, Optimus. Small steps, he thought.

Prowl who was watching him following every convoluted turn of his thinking considered the turn of fortune if they could bring it all off. "This will be the greatest orn in the history of The People."

"I agree," Optimus said. "I'm glad that Primus Himself agrees."

"That will make the difference," Prowl said quietly. "Do believe. I do."

Optimus glanced at him, staring at Prowl's intense expression. "You believe for me."

Prowl sat forward, staring at Prime silently a moment. "That wouldn't be untrue, but what's truer is that I believe **in** you."

Prime felt warmth suffuse him as he stared at Prowl's handsome face. Many were the battles they had and many were the hard moments between them but now, here in this place, there was no safer or more comforting space for him than Prowl's company.

Ratchet slowed as he approached the table, then sat. "Am I disturbing things?" he asked.

"No," Optimus said. "We were discussing moving Cybertron and the agreement of Primus to help us."

Ratchet nodded. "I hope that Primus understands how much He's loved."

"He would tell all of us that He hoped that we understood how much he loves us."

Ratchet considered that. "Micronus is a stand up mech. He made an impression on Millow. I think he might be there a few orns beyond the intake commitment. He sort of fell apart."

"What has he told you of what happened?" Prime asked. "If you can tell me."

"I can," Ratchet said. "This is part of legal proceedings and I think him having a crack up is part of what the court should know." He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Micronus took him to a slum and left him there. Poor Millow didn't know what to do. He panicked and had a hard time coping. To say the least. He was arrested and spent time in jail for disorderly conduct and trespassing on forbidden terrain. He tried to go to the Wells and was refused. It wasn't pretty, apparently, when that happened."

"That's … interesting," Prowl said as he struggled to suppress his latent impulses to applaud.

"What about you, Prowler?" Ratchet asked with curiosity. "Did you ever make it to The Jumble when you were a kick aft little kid? Did you ever wander around there, too?"

Prowl considered that, then shook his helm. "Only once. I snuck out of a house party that we went to in The District over in the Wells. It was really going hard or at least as much as they ever did and I was supposed to be sleeping at the hotel. I snuck out and wandered around. I made it to The Jumble.

"I remember the sign over the walls, the one that declared its district name. I didn't know it was called The Jumble by everyone until I went inside," Prowl said.

"Did you get into a fight?" Ratchet asked. "Were you mugged? Did you see one of us? Any funny stories?"

"You lived in Section 4 of the East Block, right?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet nodded. "I did. You lived in Section 2 didn't you, Optimus? I remember seeing you and Magnus when you were youths, just in glimpses in the crowd. You weren't hard to miss you were so big. You were heading for the burned out lot to play ball. That's about it." He looked at Prowl. "The population density was so great you could stand next to your ada and not see them."

"I remember seeing you once when you were coming out of RTR Tools on Broadmoor. That's where your shop was, I think. It fronted the alley there, down from The Hook Bar," Prime said as he thought through old memories.

"It did," Ratchet said.

Prowl's expression changed to revolt. "I never got past it, that we could live in such oblivion and all of this was around us. We ignored it. We weren't even aware of it, some of us, the lie was so tightly in place. So much for enlightened beings. No one who claims such a title can ever leave anyone behind."

"That is my nightmare scenario," Optimus said. "Leaving even one individual behind, missing anyone, anywhere."

"We'll get them," Ratchet said. "Sun and Jack found about 200,000,000 of our people in colonies, remember?"

Prime grinned, then glanced at Ratchet. "I'm trying not to right now."

"The humans can barely bend their helms about the now 62,997,000 plus individuals that are here as of this morning," Ratchet said. "They wouldn't have a good word, perhaps, for 140,000,000 more."

"You might be underestimating them," Prime said. "The humans are good at spark. If I did not believe that, this would be much, much harder."

"I'll hold that thought. I was wondering when you might have a moment, if you could drop by and see Millow before you go home tonight," Ratchet said. "He might have things that can be best understood with someone who's been to the Matrix as much as you have."

"I will do that," Prime said.

"Good," Ratchet said. "I think I had a breakthrough earlier. I visited Traachon and Waldeen and we went down the street for ice cream. Waldeen said that he liked this place. It was wistful and softly spoken but I think I'm still flying." He grinned then walked onward toward the doors and The City beyond.

Prime and Prowl watched him, then glanced at each other. Prowl grinned. "Voodoo?" he asked.

Prime grinned back. "I think so," he said.

=0=Temple

They sat around the table discussing the next few orns to prepare for the Festival. All of those who would do the rounds of talk shows to speak about it were chosen and they included Turbine who was watching from a monitor feed from Cybertron. He was in Upper Tetrahex with Cyclonus looking at the schematics of the rebuild of the Monastery there and what he could do to remake a lot of the destroyed artifacts for them. Turbine, after all, was affiliated with The Guiding Hand even as he was pledged in service to The Temple. Both of them were sacred spaces to him.

Cyclonus watched from another monitor, both of them using the same shuttle to join the conversation. They would be holding their own festivities at the Monastery in conjunction with the Temple. Theirs was much more low key and the crowds were smaller but they would still number in the millions anyway.

The difference this time was the inclusion of the Functionalist children, almost all of whom were thriving in the foster homes where they lived now. It'd been horrendously hard at the start but now with the attention and love of so many and the control mechanisms removed, the freedom and opportunity that they had was liberating and they were beginning to blossom. There would be a big children's party for them and the children of those who worked in the Monastery. Someone else was planning it but Cyclonus was game to help them anyway he could.

"So we have delegated the informational roles to you and you," Chevron said as he glanced at Sela and Pilot, a priest from the Manganese Mountains, one of several reclaimed who had been deported there from Simfur by the 'Cons.

"Eleeto said he would manage the website on the Community Bulletin Board, updating it as well as the question links. That's off my processor for now," Sela said. "We can monitor it for the concerns out there and perhaps address them through the media."

"That would be wonderful, Sela," Chrome said. "There is a lot of confusion about fasting."

Everyone nodded.

"Now about the order of the processional," Venture said as he took a data pad that Chrome handed to him. They would go over it and Turbine would again follow Prime as a Maker from the Elder Clan, One Who Knew The Wisdom Of Primus And Who Kept The Secrets.

That one.

There would also be amazing plays, concerts and other delights at The Performing Arts Center produced by Ironhide's amma and appa, running for three decaorns in honor of the Pantheon and The one.

Those ones.

Yes, Ironhide had a spectacularly unusual and diverse family.

In the Words of The Witwicky: "Who knew?"

The afternoon would pass nicely in The Temple of Primus Restored on the mound of Olympus Mons on Mars.

=0=Earth2

"So we get the entire day off to watch the festival events, to gather with our families and relax into this, the most important festival among the Cybertronian People," Mr. Taggert said to the high school kids in his civics class. "Any questions about the next day and a half?"

"What about that blessing everyone talks about?" Emilio Chaves asked. He was a new student from Portugal just arrived. This would be a first for him and his family.

"That's part of the ceremony and we aren't allowed to see it. Some of the broadcast will be censored to us. However, you'll feel it. Its not something you can describe. You will know. It's a wonderful feeling and nothing to be afraid of," his teacher replied. "Any other questions? You have to write a two page essay on this event. I want it by Second Friday. Now let's turn to Chapter Three, 'The Iron Age In Western Europe'."

They would.

=0=RTR Tools, another meet up

They gathered, the elders of several clans to sit and discuss the events, how to manage the infants, a back up plan if things went south and the soldiers had to leave, what to eat, when to eat, what everyone should bring … the important stuff.

"That's good then, Kestrel," Docker said as she manned her data pad. "We can put the food for the babies and children in our apartment and then no one will have to drag it around. Our Sonny's apartment has the room for the kids to gather and eat."

"I think so, too, Docker," Kes said as he consulted his data pad.

Tagg and Appa Ratchet sat beside their bonds, relaxed and amused at the precision that the two were bringing to the affair. They were nearly but not quite as efficient as Holi.

No one was as efficient as Holi.

Well, maybe Maxi.

And Faun.

Lee-Lee.

Like that.

"We all have our dishes planned?" Chan asked from a chair nearby. "We can bring as many things as needed right, Corr?"

Corr nodded. He was sitting in his chair next to the heater with two cats on his lap. He was reading his novel, the one with the great detective, Sherlock Holmes chasing a red herring of some kind as well as listening to the planning session. "I think that would be fine with me. I can make those things that Ratchet and Optimus like … the soup."

"I love that soup, Corr. You have a nice recipe. I never thought to use some of the ingredients that you utilize," Kes said in his gentle manner.

It would be a lovely conversation in the lounge of RTR Tools.

=0=Sparkling Day

"So we're going to be making these pictures of you, then you will cut them out. When that's done, we will put them into here," Mrs. Ta-B said as she held up a small round disk that was clear on the bottom. "We put the picture of you inside, then put some plaster in it. When it dries, you have a paper weight with your sweet little faces on it." She grinned. "We will also put your little thumb print on the plaster before it dries. Hold up your little thumbs, babies."

They did.

Orion held up his tiny fat little thumb with a smile. **"I LOVE THIS, BEE-BEE!"** Orion said enthusiastically.

Ta-B chuckled. "That's good. Come on and line up. We have to take your pictures."

The kids stood, made a line, then followed Ta-B out the door and down the hallway to a room where photographs were taken for the whole school. It was a huge room, had a lot of props, risers to stand on, little furniture to utilize and backdrops galore.

They waited as a big mech and two smaller ones, the school district professional photography team set up the scene. It would be a nice blue sky with clouds. The mechs turned to the kids with a grin. "Who's first?" the photographer asked.

"**ME!"** -everyone there under four feet

=0=TBC 7-7-19

Guest chapter 32 . 22h ago

It has taken me just under a year to get to this point and what a roller coaster ride! Seeing the bots go from practically nothing to thriving and living on Mars, from Cons being enemies to becoming friends and finally getting Cybertron back. Lordy, I love this story and I don't want it to end. Well done on a fantastic and progressive story, it's just so wonderful :) X

Guest chapter 32 . 22h ago

It has taken me just under a year to get to this point and what a roller coaster ride! Seeing the bots go from practically nothing to thriving and living on Mars, from Cons being enemies to becoming friends and finally getting Cybertron back. Lordy, I love this story and I don't want it to end. Well done on a fantastic and progressive story, it's just so wonderful :) X

Guest chapter 32 . 22h ago

It has taken me just under a year to get to this point and what a roller coaster ride! Seeing the bots go from practically nothing to thriving and living on Mars, from Cons being enemies to becoming friends and finally getting Cybertron back. Lordy, I love this story and I don't want it to end. Well done on a fantastic and progressive story, it's just so wonderful :) X

**ME:** WELCOME! BWAHAHAHA! I have received notes about people reading day and night for months to catch up. I am delighted to have you here. I'm working on all the parts to edit them and have hundreds done, many with more included. I just have to re-post them again. :O

I sort of wanted to do a funny one off of about 40 pieces but it had a mind of its own. :D I am so glad you like it and find it fun. I think I'm about half way through. It will be nine or so years on Nov. 2 when I started this. :D

Love that you're here, honey. HUGS!


	34. Chapter 34

The Diego Diaries: Going On (dd7 34)

=0=In a cab after school heading for NEST Headquarters

They sat in a row, five little botlets holding servos as they smiled brilliantly at their companions. Across from them on the other seat in the cab were a good half dozen human kids smiling back. It was that day in the month where the human kids took their bot friends with them to visit somewhere. Today, it was to the NEST HQ in the Hangar District.

Given that the Epps and Lennox kids had grown up with Orion and the other kids on Diego Garcia when they were there for this and that reason, it was 'normal' to hang out with them here and play. Today was such a day.

Appa Raptor who was in town to have meetings was drafted to get the ball rolling and he did. He came to the schools, picked up all the infants, then waited on the sidewalk at Youngling Day #1 for the human kids, Bobby and Lucy Epps, Annie Lennox, Sandy Howell and James Hoyt to come down from their class, climb into a cab, then book it for the HQ. Joining them amazingly enough was Jaycee Jameson.

When he saw them pull out into traffic, Raptor joined them at a discreet distance, shadowing the cab through the heavy traffic of mid afternoon from Centurion to The City. He was nothing if not a good appa.

Inside, they chatted. Nearly every Cybertronian child in school in the colony had been downloaded a program of the English, French and Spanish languages. There was a small update portion that would allow them to receive, translate and understand any other human language, if not speak it well. That part would come with age. There were almost no known languages that the bots couldn't learn, speak, read and write.

"A-O," Orion said as he smiled at Annie. "Lou good? Lou good lou?"

She laughed. :I'm good, Orion. What did you do today?: Everyone loved to hear Orion explain things.

He smiled like the sun. "I goed dere to doin'. It doin' good, me. I doin' dis," he said as he demonstrated himself 'doin' dis'. It was anyone's guess what that was. "I eated this," he said demonstrating eating, "my played. I doin' playin'. Lou? What lou do, A-O?" he asked conversationally.

Annie smiled. :I did a lot of stuff, math, chemistry and we swam. Tomorrow we go to The Temple. Festival is coming soon. Are you going to eat at Uncle Optimus's house?:

He nodded. "I, Orion comeded to Owl's house. I eated dere. Lou come?"

:I'll ask my dad: she said as they reached Cultural Center Road. They drove along it passing businesses before reaching the huge commercial area of the Hangar District. Kappa was standing nearby waiting for a truck convoy to pass. **:LOOK! IT'S KAPPA!: **she cried.

Everyone looked at Kappa as they passed. She didn't see them but if she had she would've waved. Kappa was an amazing individual and loved kids. They passed by, then the NEST HQ came into view.

The cab drove around the side, entered the bot entrance, then powered down to wait for the atmosphere to even out. When it did, the doors opened. "Thank you for using Autobot City White Cab Service. Please come again," a metallic voice said.

They slid down from their chairs inside, the little bits and the human kids, then taking a servo apiece, the human kids led the way down the ramp to the deck. Waiting there, nearly every person not on duty, those who came over from elsewhere because the bit-lets were coming to visit and a few news people on a short leash of what was allowed and not waited around the cab.

Orion being a big sociable ham smiled broadly and struck his signature Superman pose. **"HI, SHES! I, ORION GOOD YOU!"**

Huge laughter greeted that as the humans stepped forward, knelt and began to touch the kids with hugs and pats. The kids being kids loved it.

A newspaper writer glanced at Will who was grinning. "Who are these kids. I know some of them."

"These are Ironhide and Ratchet's kids. That's Orion, this is Hero and their little sister, Halo. That's Praxus and that little guy is Prowler."

The kids turned to Lennox as he named them, five little Ironhide faces in various familiar appearances, all of them designed to make them the cutest things that most of the humans had ever seen.

Orion smiled. **"SHES! LOU SEED ME, ORION!? I LOVE THE SHES!"** He then stepped forward to do just that, gently hugging them one after the other. Several humans joined the line again but Orion didn't notice.

Prowler who held his favorite teddy bear smiled at everyone as he stood beside James Hoyt silently watching the show. Praxus was beside him holding Prowler's servo. He smiled at the humans who were delighted to see them. He was, to see them as well.

Epps who was watching whispered to Lennox and Graham. "Raptor's outside. He's trying to be inconspicuous."

Everyone glanced his way. He was standing behind a tall thin light tower grinning at them through the dome. He waggled his fingers as the humans inside laughed. They waggled theirs back.

Jessie Landon who was hugging as fast as the next person glanced at Hero. "Are you hungry? We have stuff for everyone."

"That would be so nice, Jessie. I am and I know Halo is. Right, Halo?" Hero asked with her usual kindly adoration.

Halo smiled. "I doin'."

"She speaks like Orion?" Jessie asked.

"She does. Appa Raptor said if she fell down stairs it would fix it. Orion, too," Hero said. She smiled. "Amma Turbine slapped him on the helm when he said it."

Huge laughter greeted that.

"Come on. We have snacks," Will said as the kids turned toward him.

Orion sauntered forward, then gripped Will's hand. "Lou goin', Moochie. I, Orion go wif lou. Lou doin'. I goed."

"Moochie?" Corey McFarlane asked as they began to herd a dozen or more kids toward Ops Center.

"Don't ask," Will said with a grin. "I've learned not to."

They laughed as they entered the big well lit room that ran NEST operations on world. They would until someone explaining to Orion and Prowler how things worked wasn't fast enough to keep both of them from pushing buttons.

=0=Virginia Command, Global and Interplanetary NEST HQ

"Mars just went off line, sir," a sargent who was sitting behind huge computer screens monitoring traffic in a sector of space that was near the Bootes Barren." He glanced at his supervisor who walked over to stare over his shoulder.

On the huge gigantic forward screens, the images there disappeared. He stared at it, then straightened. "Link me to Mars if you have one."

"We do," the sargent said as he made the connection. An audio feed came back to them.

"**Orion! Praxus! Come here!**" a female voice could be heard to say.

"**I GOED TO DOIN'! I, ORION NOT DOIN'. I NOT DOED IT!"**

"Who did then?" the amused voice of a human male could be heard to ask.

Orion stared at him almost too long then made up his mind like a little kid would: **"NOT I, ORION! YOU, PAX! YOU DOIN!"**

"You **little** traitor," another voice could be heard around the laughter, then the screen came back.

It was filled with close up images of several NEST soldiers working to get back online and two little robot kids who were standing next to them.

The supervisor grinned. "You there, Lennox?" he asked.

"I'm here. We have a problem, Houston. Is the thing up again?" Lennox asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"It is," someone off screen said.

Lennox turned to the cameras again. "We had a technical problem but its fixed."

"I see it, both of them," the supervisor said with a chuckle. "Does your glitch have a name?"

Lennox glanced at the two little bots who immediately smiled broadly. He chuckled. "This is Orion and this one is Praxus. They're Ironhide and Ratchet's kids. They're here to play a bit with ours."

"Damn, if you need a substitute some time I have dibs," the supervisor at the Pentagon said with a chuckle.

"Who the shes, Moochie?" Orion asked as he glanced upward toward Lennox.

"Moochie?" the supervisor asked with a grin.

=0=On the street

The Public Works Department teams were out inspecting the area around the Temple. It would draw likely millions, especially among the newest arrivals and thus, every inch of the space that would be filled with mechs, femmes and everyone in between had to be checked out for everyone's safety and movement.

The area of Autobot City would be closed to traffic. It would be easier this year for everyone because doctors and medics would be placed around the general area to assist anyone who needed it. The pathway to the Temple would be kept cleared so that the processional could be made without incident. The area around the Temple itself would be kept clear to the street to allow viewing and the passage of Prime inside.

The atmosphere of the colony was expectant. This was several years into the reoccupation of Cybertron and there were many things to consider. Prime would have them clearly in mind when he entered for the solemnities. He would be the messenger and bring back wisdom. What he would be told would be for him alone. He could tell everyone or not depending on what was said to him.

It would begin in seven days and everyone was hustling to get things ready for the holiest day on the Cybertronian calendar.

=0=Rec Room, NEST HQ

They sat on chairs eating their snacks with ultra manners. Getting it both at home in the family and at school, they had and used them. Cybertronian donuts and 'juice' had been delivered from the Bakery At The Mall of Metroplex. The kids had their own provided by The Resort. When they were finished, they would run to the pool and jump in. It would be high times in the old habitat today.

It would amaze the newbies that the bots could walk around on the bottom of the pool as long as they did. Everyone knew they didn't need to breathe but seeing was believing.

Cameras would be everywhere.

=0=Processor Hospital

Ratchet peered into the room where Millow sat staring into the city beyond from the windows that made the sun room such a delight. He'd checked him out and found that Millow was silent and inward following the scene from the night before. It was as if someone had pulled the plug.

Ratchet was bothered that an entire family was in protective custody. Traachon had been a terrible mech but this was just as awful to Ratchet. Traachon, his bond, his two daughters and his son were on Primal holds. It was unbelievably unnerving.

He stepped back out, then walked out to pick up dinner. It was getting late and the cab would be back to deliver the imps from their outing. They had a great time it would appear. Appa Raptor, world buster and all around holy terror on the battlefield would keep a running commentary about them the entire time they were in the NEST HQ.

The fraud.

=0=HQ, NEST

The cab slid to a halt, then opened its doors in the bot entrance room. The kids had hugged, patted, chatted and all around 'kipped' everyone in the room before Will made sure they were aboard and ready to go. "Your ada will be waiting when you get there. Don't get out until you see him, okay?"

Orion slipped down, hugged and 'kipped' Lennox, then walked back to struggle upward to sit. When he did, he smiled. **"I, ORION LOVE LOU, SHE!"**

Lennox laughed. "I love you, too. See you later, gator."

They smiled. **"IN A WHILE, CROCODILE!"** they answered because they were soldier's kids and heard it all.

Lennox stepped out, then into the Ops Center as the hatch closed. Air went out, so did the cab, hatches closed, then all was well again. "So cute," Will whispered as his daughter squeezed his hand.

"They are," Annie said, then she smiled. **"WE TALKED THE WHOLE TIME TOGETHER IN NEOCYBEX! ISN'T THAT GREAT!?"**

Will laughed. "If you say so."

She did.

In NeoCybex.

=0=At about the same time

Optimus Prime walked into the room where Millow sat staring out at the gathering darkness of night time. He was silent and didn't acknowledge Prime. Perhaps he didn't hear him. Optimus walked to where he sat, then pulled a chair. Sitting himself, he waited a moment. Millow didn't speak so he did. "Millow, I am here to talk to you about this if you need me to do so. I have experience with the Matrix and the Pantheon. I would hope you would let me help you," he said as Millow turned his helm to look at Prime.

=0=TBC 7-9-19


	35. Chapter 35

The Diego Diaries: Millow (dd7 35)

=0=In a recreational room at the Processor Hospital and Outpatient Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

Millow stared at him without expression, then turned his gaze back to the street below. It was getting darker and the night lights were on outside, dazzling pools on the streets and glittering views from the towers and store fronts all around them. He didn't respond.

Prime stared at Millow's profile. He had seen him but they had never spoken. Traachon was yet another foe to his Primeship and had resisted as much as the others any reforms that Optimus had tried to make. Until Prime did so by fiat, there was nothing moving toward any kind of relief for a population straining toward explosive revolution and war.

"Millow … it helps to discuss things with another who shares your experience. Lord Micronus came to save you from making the mistake of defying the edict of The Pantheon and Primus regarding the System of Exception. He did not do what He did just to shock or harm you."

It was still and silent.

Prime continued. "Ratchet told me that you were left in a slum and had to fend for yourself. I want you to know that when one is in the Matrix you are never in trouble nor is any harm possible. It is a construct devised by The Powers to be a frame of reference for us, we who are of a lesser vibration and thus, needful of simpler explanations of things."

Millow glanced at him. "So you say."

"I do," Optimus said. "I have been to the Matrix many times, some I remember and those I do not. Those that are faded memories to me involved my death. I have had many of those experiences over time."

Millow stared at him. "Sentinel never did. This I know. He never went to the Matrix. He never had a conversation with The Powers. The Blessings of The One and Primus, of the Matrix never came to us through him."

Optimus nodded. "The Matrix has Its own mind. What It wants Its willing to be patient enough to wait for it. Many were the caretaker Primes. Prima and Guardian were genuine. The others weren't no matter how good their intentions may have been in the beginning. You cannot fool the Matrix."

"I suppose you cannot," Millow replied. "We're all here in this place. All of my family are here. I cannot see my bond. My son is some place. My daughters … I'm unclear what has happened to them. Yet, I'm expected to live here and fit in. I'm supposed to be one of the crowd."

"You are hoped to be happy here, Millow. You are hoped to find your way. The past is that, gone and done with. We only have this moment right now. The past cannot be retrieved and the future never comes. You have to learn to live in the now, this moment here. We are here to help you. We ask that refugees come here to live true to who we are. We know some struggle but we try to be of assistance. You will not allow that," Prime said.

He nodded slightly. "I suppose that is so." He glanced at Prime. "We are of a mind set that is ours. It was our genitors' and theirs. We lived our lives by the rules of our caste. You did yours. All in all, we made our way forward, all of us. Now there are no rules and no past. I don't see a future because I can't see the value of the present. All that I require is imprisoned and I see no future for any of us here."

"Then you must lift your sights higher. Instead of looking backward, look forward. Your family needs you now more than ever," Prime said. It was silent, then he sat back in his chair. "When I became Prime, I gave myself to my people and the job. When the war came, there was nothing but that, defeating the enemy and saving our planet. There were many terrible things happening when Cybertron fell but we made sure that as many as could go were helped to leave.

"It did not matter what their caste was. It was clear at the time that these distinctions did not matter any longer. The Decepticons were killing and enslaving everyone, high or low. War is democratic that way. It spares no one. Millions were helped to flee, hundreds of millions but when the AllSpark was sent away, billions were left behind. No one expected that it would find a wormhole and disappear to this system.

"We were dogged. We helped our people flee, we fought the enemy everywhere and all through that time we chased the AllSpark. It would be the only way that we could revive our home world and save our people. It would be the focal point of our revived resistance. All of that happened, all of it was accomplished though the dark orns were too numerous to count.

"At no point in that long dark night of effort did I ever feel that the life everyone else could and did have would be mine. I feared for my genitors like everyone else. I feared for Cybertron. It was mine and I was not there to take care of it and her people. I was Prime but I could not stay to protect and serve them without the AllSpark. If that dictator ever got hold of it there would be no where in the universe that would be safe.

"We slaved, worked endless vorns across oceans of time, yet the comfort of family, the warmth and love of a bond and children … it was something that I was clear in my spark would never be mine. Yet miracles happen. Here in this sanctuary, a haven built by many hands, such things can happen. I found a bond and I have children. I cannot think of the depths of degradation nor the heights of effort that I would not suffer to ensure their well being and safety.

"They are my core now, my deepest and most abiding love. I labor for them even as I labor for everyone. No one is out of the circle of my concern, high, low or in between. I sometimes cannot recharge thinking of the need that exists for our people in this galaxy. The idea of missing even one individual, no matter what they may have done keeps me awake at night. That includes you and your family."

It was silent, then Millow glanced at him. "You don't have any need of high caste people here. There is no place for them in this society."

"I do not have any need for high caste ideas and behavior but **everyone everywhere** who is my charge has a place here and everyone everywhere is my charge. **All** have a place at the table, all of them are valued **equally**. Former high castes live here and flourish. I am bonded to one and so are many of my friends and colleagues. There is no door closed to the many that is only open to the few. All of the dreams we can dream are welcome here save for the one that makes a few more important than the rest.

"If you wish to see how that works, go to the schools. The children play and work together without a concern for barriers that have no meaning for them. They do not know they are not supposed to be friends. They just are." He sat forward. "I do not have any reason to forgive. I saw my grand genitors work themselves to death. I saw my own genitors break under the strain of a system that did not value them beyond their utility. I could hate but I do not. My genitors and family taught me to look beyond the artificial and the superficial and see the soul beyond that.

"It would be very wrong of you to think that I do not love my genitors and grand genitors with all my spark because I am somehow less than you and such things do not apply. They were the pillars of my life. They taught me all that I hold in value. They were true to their culture and world even when both had no time for them. They taught me every good value that I have and more than anything else … they taught me the value of forgiveness.

"I forgive everyone who ever had a chance to hurt me with their power in The System. I forgive everyone who grew up in that mindset and did not see its destructive power. I forgive everyone who is still confused, that still believes that there is value in a system that condemns billions to a life without hope and possibility. I have no grudge against you or your family. I have a duty to uphold the rules not just of our own people but those rulings that the Pantheon in Their great wisdom have decreed for us."

He sat back, then considered the silent mech staring out at the street. "I do so because there are two paths before me. One is the path of fear. The System defines that path. The other is the path of love. My grand genitors and genitors travelED that path and they always have. Down that road the best future for the people and culture that I have been given in trust lies. I would like you and your family to come with me and everyone else. Come with us to a new understanding of how to live. You will be lighter in spark when you do." He stared at Millow, then stood. "I am here at your call, Millow, day or night. I hope that you understand that."

With that, Optimus Prime walked out of the room.

=0=Outside in the hallway

"Thank you for seeing him," Ratchet said. "I listened. I hope you don't mind. I am trying to analyze the threat of suicide here."

Prime nodded. "I do not have the wisdom to know but it feels probable to me."

Ratchet nodded. "I want you to sign this Primal hold then." He handed a data pad to Prime who affixed his glyph to it.

Ratchet handed it to the night orderly, then he and Prime walked out to the elevator and down to the street. Pausing on the sidewalk to take in the town, Ratchet glanced upward at Prime. "Did I ever tell you that I admire you like my genitors? You don't handle compliments easily but I want you to know that among the half dozen non-family friends I've made in my life, you fill the top ten positions on the list."

Prime grinned. "And I feel the same way for you, old friend." He looked at the stars overhead, then glanced around the city as it began to settle into the routine of evening. "Let us go home." He grinned at Ratchet. "I am told that is where the love is."

Ratchet grinned back. "I heard that story myself."

They walked together to their tower down the street disappearing into the evening crowd.

=0=That night

"Prime is a good mech. I saw that the moment he walked into the Citadel. He never said he knew something when he didn't and he learned. Fast. If the Matrix hadn't picked him we'd be all dead and gone by now," Ironhide said as he stretched out on the berth.

Ratchet walked out of the wash rack. He sat, then lay back. "Optimus is a rare individual. He's Pantheon quality in his spark. I'll do whatever he wants me to do. That he can count on forever."

"You and me both. Good night, Ratchet."

"Good night, Ironhide."

=0=Upstairs in the Penthouse Residence

They sat on a couch in a darkened living room staring at the fireplace which crackled as the fire inside burned and cast a soft glow in the room. It was dark otherwise as they sat together, Prowl enclosed in Prime's arms. Prowl glanced upward. "Do you think Millow will commit suicide?"

"I hope not. He is under a tremendous strain. The hold may do him good. It is my hope," Optimus replied.

Prowl nodded. "You're a good mech, Optimus. The best there is. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and this family. Just so you know."

Prime grinned. "I never doubted that one minute."

It was silent a moment, then Prowl unsubbed a data pad. "I was just going over a few things about the next game and I have some ideas to help you win. Again."

Optimus would laugh a long, long time.

=0=7-10-19

NOTE: In case you wonder, I work in my sister's hardware store and some of the names come from their products and producers. :D I'm nothing if not about the authenticity.

*cough*

ESL:

fiat: (fee-aht) a formal authorization or proposition; a decree.

synonyms:

decree, edict, order, command, commandment, injunction, proclamation, mandate, dictum, diktat, promulgation, precept


	36. Chapter 36

The Diego Diaries: The Next Morning (dd7 36)

=0=Earth2

The mercenaries sat together at a table near the window as all around them the habitat went about its business. There was a large new greenhouse extended outward for a great distance suspended on pylons as well, connected to the main facility by a transparent steel walkway that made one think that they were outside standing in mid air without any protection or support. It was a sensation on Earth as well as here. All along its long expanse, sitting on the transparent floor and along the transparent sides with the transparent ceiling shining light along its entire length were seats, couches, chairs and small tables where one could sit and talk, eat or work.

Most of the inmates utilized it as a place to sit and marvel. A thin but astronomically strong barrier of transparent steel no less kept death at bay. It took a few of the locals a bit of intestinal fortitude to step out of the open hatch doors to walk through it to the marvelous greenhouse area beyond. That space was nearly the footprint of the top floor of the facility itself.

The greenhouse or Little Farm as the locals called it was a huge completely transparent dome of transparent steel. It began at the floor and ended in the ceiling 200 feet overhead. The equipment that ran the facility, kept the temperature optimal, the condensation at immeasurable levels and the whole place protected from radiation and light rays from outside was a mystery that many there would have loved to explore. As it was, they didn't even ask.

When one left the bridge and entered the building itself, the expansion of land before them seemed to stretch farther than the eye could see. There were huge massive plots of land bordered with walls filled soils nurtured and prepared by Larc and her people. They were irrigated within, though there was a sprinkler system that could be placed wherever they wanted it.

There were small planted areas of trees and shrubs, bushes, flowering plants like roses and other greenery here and there that would not only add to the aesthetics of the place with their great familiar beauty, they would help recycle the atmosphere as well.

There was pasture land for the little herd of livestock that had lived at Earth2 since the beginning and would now have room to wander. The only thing it didn't have was a water system of creeks and lakes.

It was a dazzling work and wonder.

Owen Harris stood at the start of the roadway that cut through the middle of the facility with news crews from Earth that had asked to come and film it when it went online. They would take a tour now, see the staff working to get the furrows ready for planting any number of foodstuffs and test plantings, then have a lunch of locally grown food inside.

He grinned at them. "Follow me. This is going to take a bit of time." He then stepped out and the gaggle followed him with their questions, cameras and awestruck wonderment.

=0=Earth 1

Brandon Clark glance up as his wife leaned into the office. "I'm going to class. Remember, you have to be at Earth2 for lunch. Try not to show too much habitat envy."

Brandon laughed. "Does it show?"

Susie Clark grinned. "Maybe," she said. "Pick up Timmy if I don't get back in time. Olivia and I are going to hang out at the Halls."

"On it," Brandon said as he put a timer on his watch for the luncheon. It wouldn't do to be late to luncheon thrown by the second biggest land baron in the colony. Excluding Optimus Prime himself, that title still belonged to Carly. He grinned then got back to work.

=0=Elsewhere about the same time doing the mundane …

"And I'm thinking, Jack, now that Resolve is more aware of his surroundings and situations, we should have him take lessons at the Temple so that events like this have a deeper meaning for him. When I was his age, my atar took me to the Shrine in Crystal City for lessons on the meanings and membership of the Pantheon. It was quite instructive and gave me great comfort during my trials that I wasn't alone and unloved."

Wheeljack who had paused his research to watch Perceptor work out the mathematics of something he devising while discussing their son's extracurricular activities grinned faintly. Percy was hilarious when he was deeply serious. "What sort of lessons do they have for babies this young?"

"Lady Sela has a number of groups that come once a decaorn to have instruction. They play games, read books together and listen to stories. Its a nice way to introduce complexity into their lives. One cannot learn about The Powers too soon," Perceptor said as he glanced at Wheeljack. "I'm assuming that we are of one processor regarding Resolve's education and religious training. Right?"

Wheeljack grinned. "We are," he said as he glanced at the clock nearby. "Who's going to get him? You or me?"

"I will. I was told that they would have a school bus run out this way after Festival. Then he can come from school directly here when we're working. Its an elegant solution to the problem." Perceptor turned to his screen to take a message.

Wheeljack grinned. / … elegant indeed, Percy … elegant indeed .../

They would.

Agree, that is.

Lady Sela would have another student.

A tiny microscope with magnificent finials.

=0=At the little school at the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea, Resort Road, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire, Postal District #5-B

The children were having a break. The little playground was a busy place. It would be expanded outside the monastery on the side that faced the mountains to the west of the vast colony. The view was breathtaking and the placement appropriate. If they didn't put it there the tourists at the Resort nearby would have a field day watching them with telescopes and binoculars.

That wouldn't do. No, not at all.

They played on the swings, ran around chasing each other and dug in a sandbox that was suggested to Cyclonus by the experts. He'd investigated the ones at the various Sparkling schools satisfying himself that such a thing would be advantageous to the children's development. He'd stood by watching its installation in a corner of the outside platform that was surrounded by an environmental envelope that allowed their playground to be utilized without protective gear.

He'd surveyed it with his silent gaze, then walked to it to kneel and stare at the white silken sand that filled it. Sifting it through his digits, he picked up a tiny spoon that was there with a number of others. There were buckets, forms to make shapes to construct sand castles and other toys as well. He dug in the sand with it, watched the grains fall from the spoon, then stood. He nodded to the workers who were watching, all of them volunteers who were Guiding Hand. "This will do well," he said, then walked from the room to his office to work on his scrolls.

The workers watched him go, then grinned at each other. That was high praise from the Master.

The sun shown brightly through the habitat barrier as the children played. A few stood to one side watching but a good two thirds were playing. It was a slow process all together and they were lucky to have Cyclonus in charge of their care. He would never, ever, ever give up.

=0=Others

They walked in line to the lunch room, all of the bits from Groups A through G. Following their aides, they entered the big room with rows of little tables and benches. Following their aide, Praxus and Orion who were Group D slowed to stand in line.

Lunch was their favorite break time in the entire orn and today was no difference. All of it was favorite Cybertronian finger food with the appropriate dips, sizes and a sparkling drink to chase it all down.

Taking a tray, they followed those ahead of them as they entered the serving space to have their tiny trays filled. They placed them on the counter behind which the servers manned their stations and watched as they were filled up. No one went hungry here. If they wanted more they got it. When their tray was filled, an aide handed it to the baby and they walked out to the table, following those ahead of them.

A tiny chair waited, utensils were given and their drink as well by those who worked here to ensure that chaos was minimal. Most of the workers were appas and ammas, those who were 'retired' but wanted to do something wonderful and helpful. Room grannies and gampies were encouraged and some of them helped here, in the libraries, various craft rooms and in the nursery. Some worked in data, some helped deliver things and escorted trips as chaperons.

It was glorious.

One didn't waste the elders here. One utilized their wisdom and abilities. Everyone benefited all around.

The happy chat buzzed in the room as they began to eat. When they were all seated, a teacher would read to them from several children's books and they would listen quietly. It would be fun time in the lunch room before they went back to class, geared up and ran outside to play. They would today. It would only be -22 below zero.

=9-At the grocery store at Iacon-Kaon

He wheeled in a cart load of 'soft drinks' heading for the shelves in the store that needed replenishing. He was a youngster who had come with the continuous migration, saved from an isolated life in a far flung colony. When the Knights arrived he was stunned that any other Cybertronians knew where they were.

Dai Atlas himself came to tell them of their soon-to-be journey to a world where they would live free of want and worry. It wasn't a hard sell for anyone. They were packing up to go as he held the meeting to inform them.

He'd walked to Omega Camp through a space bridge, something that he'd only thought existed in fanciful tales. They had rested there, gotten medical treatment, found two more family members and a close friend, then all of them, the entire family walked through another bridge to Mars.

It was almost catastrophic to see the colony after growing up in a dusty settlement on the edge of nowhere. They'd gone through, been grouped as a family unit in the Crater City designated #3 and found apartments near each other that were almost magical in their design and elegance. He had his own room here and didn't have to share with his two brothers.

His ammas and appas, aunts and uncles, their families and some friends who had become a family during the Diaspora along with the other found relatives had wandered the colony together, spotted Optimus Prime once across the highway going into The Fortress, paid their respects at the Temple, then waited at the Processor Hospital while two of their ammas had check ups from emotional collapse.

It had taken a while to figure out that this was real, that they were here and they would be safe forever. That Cybertron had been retaken and Megatron was gone, that the Decepticons had capitulated and energon was everywhere here, that had been profound. It had taken a stay at the hospital center for his ammas to get back on their peds but now they didn't look back.

He'd chosen a job at The Grocery In Iacon. He was starting from the ground up, learning about retail as he did. His ammas and appas were not going to work. A meeting of the family took care of that. Every morning before going to jobs they picked themselves, before dropping the younger kids off at their bus stops, they ate in a real diner, discussed the orn ahead, then took care of their family members who were in school.

That was when they'd walk their elders to their local senior center, then go to work themselves. It was a prideful thing that they could. He worked in a grocery store. His ada and aunts were employed in businesses doing data work as they learned about commerce.

His atar and uncles, the friends and several grown cousins worked in construction and the electrical side of things for building communications systems in towers. They were working against a future when they owned their own business together.

He paused the cart before the shelves, read his manifest data pad, located where everything should be, then began. He was young, strong and ambitious. It had almost capsized him that he could have a dream and pursue it here. They were going to own their own business. They would have their own store and customers would come. He would work hard to build their reputation.

His adas and aunties were learning the paperwork side of business. He was learning about stores, inventory and management. His atar and uncles, his cousins and his friends were working at the trade they wanted to start for themselves.

All of them would learn what they needed, then work out their application for a business of their own. They would get it. They would have a construction company in Crater City 4 that would specialize in buildings that were needed for special purposes such as storage of perishable items or irreplaceable relics. Given how much was coming from Cybertron or from migrations, the need for proper safe places to put them was paramount.

Stacking boxes of soft drinks on the shelves of the store, he listened to the buzz of voices around him. They were happy, planning their lives, asking about this and that and going about their business with a feeling of great safety. That Festival was in four orns was also a great thing. He'd be here for the first official festival of his life. He was glad. He had a lot to be thankful for.

That and the fact that basketball would be held the following orn. That was great, too.

=0=TBC 7-12-19


	37. Chapter 37

The Diego Diaries: Things (dd7 37)

Have you ever lay down for a nap around 5 and woke up the next day at the same time? Welcome to my world. :D:D:D

=0=At Earth2 later that afternoon, after school

"We're going now. Our cab is here," Rain Harris told her mom as they stood on the corner of the downtown waiting together.

"I'm not sure I like this, Rain. I think maybe one of the security team should go with you kids," Mariah Harris-Davis said as she watched a dozen or so kids run for the door.

"I'm not a kid, Mom. I passed the outdoors test. **See ya!**" she said as she ran toward the hatch and a white cab waiting for all of them.

They boarded with a wave, the hatch closed and they were soon on their way to the new mall just for humans which was located on land set aside for it and any future expansions across the highway from the Mall of the Tri-Cities.

=0=Going there

:Your mom worries too much: Camilla Brown said as the kids sat on the comfortable benches inside put there just for them. The cabs were designed for both bot and human transport.

:She does. She'll get over it. I'm going to hang out more now that I've past the test: she said as they sped along the Habitat Highway as their stretch of road was known locally.

They chatted as the cab rolled along, then watched out the windows as they passed the massive Tri-Cities mall heading for their own. It had been a proposal of a consortium of major corporations across the Earth who wanted a beach head on Mars. It was one of several that Prime accepted from the meet up at Earth2.

None of the stores were expected to make money. They were here for publicity, future concessions for when even more humans resided and worked here, optics for their brand and the hope that humans would be seen wearing, eating and otherwise showcasing their products in all of the endless video streams that reached the Earth from all over the colony where humans were.

It would be good advertising.

None of the businesses were cashless though their prices weren't as steep as Earth due to Prime's intervention. All of the humans here were very well paid and their accounts were stacking up because none of the habitats charged anything for what they provided in their business sectors nor was there any charges for residence and personal services provided. It was understood that this was a rather well-to-do community with money to spend and no real place to spend it but here.

Given that the bots supplied logistics for the new businesses to keep things in stock without charge, the overhead for operation was very low but for salaries and other incidentals for worker bees. Employees were drawn among the family members and friends of the local humans who wanted to work and many did though general managers came from Earth.

Businesses here were drawn by lots with many of the familiar names winning and some surprisingly not. They would have to wait for the next drawing if the mall expanded. As of now, there were 35 small business shops in the mall for the locals to have for their own recreation and shopping.

The cab pulled into the big parking lot, then drove to one of two habitat doors. This was the smaller one for cars and cabs. The other accommodated buses and soon would be another destination for those at the Resort. When things were equal, the kids piled out, pulled their masks and booked it inside.

The mall was beautiful with businesses winding along walls that curved around and out of sight. It wasn't a big box but rather a huge 'S' shape, one that covered a lot of ground while offering a different visual aspect. It was immaculately clean, a service provided by a mini-con firm who came at night and made things almost frighteningly bright and cheery.

There was a kiosk with directions, soft music playing and artful lighting to make things enticing. The bots had done it again.

The kids ran along the mall heading for McDonalds and Yoshi's among others. The rest of the afternoon before heading home would be a long browse through the clothing, electronics and shoe stores. Their fathers would be a lot lighter in the wallet when they were finished.

=0=Millow

Ratchet left Waldeen and Traachon playing a board game together in the solarium to walk upstairs where Millow was now an admitted patient. He stepped off the elevator, paused long enough to check data on the big mech, then continued to the solarium on this deck to see Millow sitting by the window staring out at the busy street below. He walked up, then sat next to him on a chair. "Hi, Millow. How do you feel today?"

He didn't answer a moment, then glanced at Ratchet. "I'm held here now. I was told this morning."

"We're worried about you. Here, you can have company and help. I don't like the idea of you being so alone," Ratchet said. "Vinn wants to be your therapist. He's gentle and good. He'll help you through this."

Millow stared at him, then the street again.

It would be a one-sided conversation between them as Ratchet made his best effort. It would take a while for Millow to feel anything again.

=0=Out there

The plan for the Processional was firmly in place and the only change amongst the players would be a representative for the Functionalists who lived here. They would be added because of the fiasco of their hardcore compatriots. It was so by Prime's request. It would be the usual suspects in the procession. The Elite Guard escort with someone representing every aspect of life here on Mars would follow in the usual order.

It was also decided that General Morshower would represent the human population which was now vast and ever present. He was delighted to do so.

The downtown of Autobot City would be cordoned off for the millions that were expected to show up. Huge monitors were going to be placed in the plaza center of every city to help those participate who couldn't fit in The City. It was expected that everyone who could would come somewhere to be with others on this, the holiest orn of their calendar.

The last count by Refugees and Immigration had set their population at over 62,500,000 and growing. It was going to be a par-tay in the old colony afterwards with fireworks over every city on world. They would be held all at the same time which promised to be** AWESOME!**

Springer who had the nightmare duty of policing the situation as well as riding at the tail end of the Processional with Drift sat with the planning committee to go over what they'd decided would be the way of things. There would be a major presence of the Watch everywhere along with horseback patrols. All of the Watch would be policing their own hometowns, so they would be close to their families and friends even while on duty. Joining them would be a rotation of soldiers and air force personnel to assist.

Medics and their stations would be everywhere, ready to meet any emergency while runabouts were stationed at strategic spots on rooftops to assist. They'd be on overtime and regular duty until the end of the process, then they would rotate on and off a joor apiece to be with their families for the celebration.

Gypsy who was representing Ratchet outlined their own emergency plans and meshed them with Springer's. All was well in hand when they broke up to head out and get things on the ball.

=0=IntraCom

They sat in their meeting with Jazz and Blaster to coordinate the presentation of the Festival to the various cities, for the archival record and for that of Earth and Cybertron. All of the different places in the Empire would have an unedited program and that included the various enemy encampments. The only one getting an edited version was Earth.

It was fewer and fewer pieces of the grand display that would be omitted from Earth's viewing pleasure. As the comfort level rose between the bots and humans, so would the level of information they'd present. They still wouldn't see Optimus deliver the Matrix Blessing but they'd finally see the Blessings of The One and Primus erupt from the Temple to envelope The People. The Blessings would also reach the humans, the bad guys and everywhere in the Empire and universe where Cybertronians were with one exception.

Megatron and his group wouldn't receive It. Again.

=0=In detention

They sat in their cells in the Prison Center watching television as they whiled away the time. Since being picked up and charged with murder, espionage and false representation in a video appearance in federal court here, they were in limbo.

Their requests to be given access to Earth and its legal reps was denied. They were denied their freedom with all their motions quashed. They weren't allowed to speak to anyone here besides the two bot lawyers granted to them nor anyone on Earth. They were being held according to Primal Discretion which could mean they would never live long enough to be free.

They were charged with the highest of offenses and the clauses of their participation on world through treaties and agreements were invoked. You were subject to the Prime's intervention if you broke laws here. No one on Earth need be told of your hold until it was warranted by circumstances. Since the investigation was still underway concerning the murders and treason, there was a blanket silence accorded to the two given the severity of their offenses. They were working with those on Earth who if they got their way would leave everyone including Earth itself open to Decepticon marauding and annihilation.

It was hard luck for Horst Mueller and Colin Anderson formerly of N.E.S.T. The afternoon would pass slowly for the two.

=0=At a catch up meeting with aides in the small conference room in the Ops Center

Optimus Prime listened to his smart kids as they caught him up on the business of empire. He listened as each of the five filled him in on everything they were delegated to undertake on his behalf. They were life savers, all of them.

He found out that …

1\. Cybertron was meeting all targeted goals and standards set at the last meeting of the Cybertron Planning Commission. The overall housing rebuild now stood at 22% of the overall need in finished housing towers.

2\. The temporary housing effort now covered every urban city, medium sized town and was now reaching heavily into the hinterlands to find and house everyone still living in wretchedness. That didn't mean that they had it all in hand. There were still groups being found that were either unable to see what was going on vis-a-vis mental and physical impairments or there were groups being found that had been missed the first dozen sweeps.

It was highly relieving.

3\. Festival was in hand. All he had to do was show up. The siren would sound the Solemnities. Once he reached the Temple the Meditation would begin. When he gave the Blessings along with The One and Primus, the Celebration would begin with the fast being broken by the siren for those who were going the traditional route. All of the rec rooms all over the colony along with some public buildings would provide food, drink and gathering places for those who had no one, wanted company on the grand scale or who didn't fast.

4\. Springer had it in hand. So did Gypsy. Medical and Public Safety were assured. Communications and the broadcasts were on track as reported by Jazz and Blaster. Everyone would shift on and off for a joor as per the usual and Public Works had worked to end vehicular access in the greater Autobot City area to manage foot traffic flow. About six million pilgrims were expected to head toward the Temple District from dawn forward.

5\. Sciences had fireworks for midnight in order. Every city would have them and they would be identical as well as start at the same time. It was promised to be wondrous.

6\. All governmental activities including the courts would suspend operation at the sound of the siren and not resume again until the morning after the Festival. The prison and other essential places would still be manned with the rotation plan to allow personnel to go and have fun themselves.

7\. Forward bases would rotate in and out including those far away and the DMZ. Those manning the enemy including the dreads near Caminus would be allowed to do so as well. Those on the war world-type commercial station on the 'Silk Road' would follow suit.

8\. Schools would close tonight and not open until five orns later to allow families to celebrate together. That included the humans who were students in the bot schools. The human schools were closing down as well in honor of the festival.

8-A: Every human habitation from The Resort to the new mall had sent their best wishes to Prime and The People on this, the holiest event held among them. They were happy to be a part of this moment and wanted him to know it. Prime was deeply gratified and requested that a return salutation be made back to all of them.

9\. The human mall would be closed tonight, through the Festival itself, then re-open when everyone else did. It was mentioned that the Mall was a **HUGE** hit among the human community and everyone wished to express their gratitude for this 'little bit of home' here on world.

Optimus was gratified to hear that. It was an easy agreement for him to make to the humans who'd come here to seek them.

9-A. All of the habitats agreed to keep residents inside during the Festival commencement itself through the dispersal of all of the pilgrims who would come on July 16th to prevent problems and accidents. They'd return to their usual activities after The Gathering.

Prime was well pleased. He'd considered asking them to do so for safety sake. There were new groups here and even though the old groups minus the usual participants stayed in during these activities, he was unaware if the others would or knew.

Problem solved.

10\. Cybertron was being stockpiled with special food and other entertainments for the Festival and Prime's visit to the site of the Temple of Primus in Simfur after the ceremonies here was finalized. He would go there after the Solemnities were finished and visit the space in clear view of everyone there and everyone watching on television. That would now include Earth.

11\. All other pending business was briefly outlined, small decisions were made, then everyone happily walked out to do the work of Prime and The People once more.

Prime would take a moment to mentally thank Ratchet for harping on him to get 'smart kids with limitless energy and talent' to help him with his job. He did. He had five. So did Prowl. Because they did, they both had a life.

Win-win, he thought as he rose to walk to the door and the eighty million decisions awaiting him outside. As he did he didn't feel nor see two beings standing in the room watching him go. They were there the whole time but silent and unseen as they listened.

One of them grinned. "He's a very good soul."

Solus Prime nodded. "He is. A good brother and mech."

The old lady spirit, one who was ancient and wise glanced at her friend, Solus Prime. "I am well pleased with him. Thank you, Solus, for helping him come here and bring back life. He is, indeed, a very good brother and mech."

Solus grinned back. "Ditto," she said as the two faded from view.

=0=TBC 7-14-19

Happy Birthday, Dad. My hero and friend.

Love to all everywhere. :D


	38. Chapter 38

The Diego Diaries: Day Before (dd7 38)

=0=Later that afternoon

The Resort was swinging as tour groups came and went, visitors utilized the facilities or watched the colony down below with telescopes and binoculars that lined the walls along the front. Sitting in a comfortable chair, it was interesting and amazing to watch The City and everywhere else in a detail no one could match with their own equipment.

Walking across the grand concourse, Gavin Pritchard was heading out for a stroll along the pathways that led out in all directions in the vast domes that were available to guests. There was golf, a full eighteen holes, about 25 miles of pathways that wound everywhere around the grounds, picnic areas especially near the river and lake, bird and squirrel watching, nice quiet strolls through the burgeoning forests as well as a running track. The guests used all the facilities and most things were fine and dandy. It was only once in a while that problems happened.

He stepped out of the building into the amplified sunlight of the domes. It was refracted somehow to make it not only brighter inside but to help keep the temperature an even 75 degrees Fahrenheit or 23.9 degrees Celsius. Shirtsleeve weather, he thought as he hiked outward passing the dining patio where a number of guests were having a meal. The golf course in the distance was well in use as was the children's playground, the children's pool and the huge one for everyone else.

He would hike outward with communicator in hand, checking out the forests, the meadow lands, the places were guests could animal watch, the river and lake, the many different paths to different habitats that were added with the last expansion before coming back around three hours later. He'd have to caution a few visitors about jumping off the rocks that lined a part of the river that was too shallow but other than that, nada. It would be a great way to spend part of his shift.

=0=Intermediate School, Civics and Social Studies class

"So that's why its important to think about your life, what you want and what you're prepared to do to pursue those goals," Lady Sela said as she sat in front of the class as a guest to discuss the deeper meanings of the Festival that would happen the next day.

The students which included half the titans and Genesis listened closely because Lady Sela was holy and she was here to give them a clue about the responsibility they had as Cybertronians and the joy inherent in that very thing.

"You have only a few things to remember in relation to the Pantheon and The One. Primus as well. You just have to 'be'. You don't have to curry favor, worry about what They think of you because They love you and think you're perfect the way you are. You don't have to worry what you think others including Them want you to do either. They need nothing from you. Nothing.

"Understand me when I say that you don't have to do anything, period, to earn Their love and protection. You're perfect the way you are and all you have to do is 'be' … live now and be your best you, the best love, the best happiness, the best 'you' that exists. You can think about the past and dwell there wondering what you coulda, shoulda, woulda done but what in the end can you do about that?" she asked.

Genesis leaned slightly forward. "But what about it, Lady? What about the things we did that we're not proud of? What about our mistakes and the rest?"

Sela grinned slightly. "What about them? Can you fix them? Can you redo anything that's already over?"

They stared at her a moment.

"No. We can learn from them and make amends if they caused offense," Genesis added.

"Have you made amends?" Sela asked.

The kids glanced at each other, then her.

"We have or we've tried," Tru said.

"Then that's enough. Forgive yourself **deeply** and **fully ****including others**, then learn what you can from your behavior and all those moments. At that point, move forward. What's the point of berating yourself maybe all your life about something that you did way back when when you were different, younger and less thoughtful about life and people? Every moment and event of your life is a lesson that will help you become your best version of yourself. Given that the past cannot be accessed again nor changed, you have the moment you have **right now** and that's **all** you have.

"The future never comes, the past can't be accessed again. You have **right now**. Every day is a **new** opportunity to be the **best vision** of your **best idea** about **yourself**. **That's **what you should focus on. If you drag the past behind you, a past you can't fix nor access, then the present can't be free and possible. You have **now **and that's all you have.

"The One expects nothing from you because His acceptance of you and who you are is complete, its total. He created you and He doesn't make mistakes. You don't have to '**do**' anything. Love that's unconditional doesn't **require** anything. Primus wants you happy, filled with love and celebration and fulfilled. If you live half in the past you can't live fully in the now."

It was quiet a moment, then a small femme raised her hand. "Lady … what about the war? What about the Decepticons? They hurt all of us so much. What do we do about that?"

Sela looked at her with deep loving affection. "You find out a way to forgive. You might not ever to be able to do so with every hurt but when you do you cut those moments loose and they fall away into the past where they actually live. Are they here in our present moment? The Decepticons? Are they here hurting us like you remember?"

The kids glanced around, then shook their helms.

"No," the little femme said with relief in her voice.

A young mech spoke a bit hesitantly. "My ada and atar were Decepticons. They regret it."

"Have they forgiven themselves yet?" Sela asked.

"No," he replied. "They just have regret. They love it here and they work in the army really hard for everyone. Both of them have the sigil and so do all of us kids," he said as he showed his arm with it there. "What do we do?"

"You help them find their way to peace and forgiveness. When you forgive you cut the hold the past and all its problems have on you. When you don't, you think about it, you suffer from it, about things you can't fix. Regrets are the ways the past holds you. When you forgive yourself … **really** and **truly** forgive yourself, the past falls away. You feel lighter and you don't obsess on what happened that you can't fix. Finally, it doesn't come to your processor. It's gone, resolved. It won't haunt you any more. It takes time but its worth it, infant. Help your genitors to find their way. Have them come to me and I'll help," Sela said.

The conversation would continue.

=0=The Pavilion, The Temple of Primus Restored

The big mechs of the Public Works Department and a number of curators from the museums stood on the steps of the Pavilion. They were going to bring the greatest relics from the collection in the vaults of the Temple shortly but the rest were coming from around the colony. They were watching trucks arrive bringing a number of things that had never been seen in public before. They were in private collections now donated to the Nation.

They pulled up and the drivers climbed out. The Public Works mechs walked to the back as the doors were pulled open. Armour, Chevron, Mraz and Templar were here to help with their placement in the pavilion. It was an exciting time to see venerable relics and artifacts for the first time.

Walking inside, then began to carefully remove boxes on pallets, some of them made by Makers from the distant past. Bringing them down, they were carefully unboxed, then the curators pulled things out. The first was breathtaking. It was the personal copy of The Chronicles of Primus that had belonged to Guardian Prime himself.

Staring at it as Armour slowly turned the pages of the simple relatively unadorned tome, everyone grasped its significance. This was the original copy from which all the others were derived. During the cataclysm of the many battles in the past, invaders and overlords either confiscated copies for themselves or destroyed them. This one was hidden and became rather like a holy grail. From this one came all the others.

"It's sure plain. I expected this to be covered in jewels or something," Mraz said with a bit of awe as he saw Guardian's own hand in the notes written in the margins. This was a mightily sought after treasure for the value of it as the first but also for the wisdom of the writing he added himself in the margins.

"You didn't know Guardian," Chevron said quietly. "He was a truly great mech, one who was unpretentious but deeply attached to the Pantheon and what it represented to all of us. I look forward to reading what he wrote in the margins."

"You and all of us, Lord Chevron," Comity, the main curator for manuscripts, books and other written works said almost breathlessly. "This is a miracle."

Chevron nodded. "It is. Let's see what else lies here."

They began to pull out treasures that included a knife that was attributed to Prima Himself, an image of Solus that was said to be made in Her lifetime on Cybertron and a flask that was attributed to Micronus and held his personally carved naming glyphs on its spectacularly bright and smooth silver surface.

It would be an amazing collection of things added to the enlarged pavilion along with the objects that they already had. The afternoon would pass with a sense of awe amongst everyone there.

=0=Cybertron

They walked along with Blackjack, Sun and Raptor heading toward a major munitions cache that was nearing completion of denaturing. It was a deadly pile of blistering infinity that was held in check by a solvent that rendered most of it inert. As long as air didn't touch the bomb components that had rusted nearly to combustibility in the huge holes were they lay jumbled together, all was well.

Carver was silent and introspective. Pico was emotional and at wits end. Rockwell wasn't with them. He was with Jack and Hardie somewhere else. These two were coming apart on schedule for the mechs who had taken them on, determined to show them the error of their ways and get them back on track again.

They reached the edge of the first big crater, then stared down inside. The solvent was being syphoned off to allow the bomb components to be removed, palleted, then shot into a nearby star for destruction. Nothing about them was stable enough for recycling.

Sun glanced at the two. "Look at that. You don't see something like that often. That's enough explosives there to crack the plating beneath our feet and deliver a massive blow to Primus. He'd feel that deeply and it would cause tremors all over the planet."

The two shifted their peds in anxiety.

"See those mechs down there? They're sappers. They go into jumbles like this and take out the detonators. When that's done, they disarm those that are somehow triggered and those that are so unstable that moving them will cause them to explode. That takes ununtrium bearings," Sun said as he watched the mechs down in the hole. "Sometimes, you don't have to be a warrior on the front lines to be a hero.

"Imagine what would've happened if some little infants decided to climb down and see what everything was? All of those mechs are low, mid and high castes. All of them are my heroes. I love and appreciate them. We all should. This mess got made by all of us but its funny how few really do the work of rehabilitating our world. Caste doesn't count down there, infants," he said as he stared at the two mechs.

Pico turned away, walked to a stack of boxes nearby and sat down dejectedly. Carver stared at Sun, then the ground. They were done. It was too much. They had reached the end of their rope at last.

=0=TBC 7-15-19


	39. Chapter 39

The Diego Diaries: Time (dd7 39)

=0=Prime's office, The Fortress, Autobot City about mid afternoon

He sat at his big desk tapping his digits on its smooth shiny surface. Work was before him but he was unmotivated. He wasn't drawn into the usual haze that fed into the Festival which was strange. He usually was even when he was in the universe away from even his closest friends. The Powers would always acknowledge the orn, though they seldom pulled him in unless it was dire.

He considered the afternoon and the orns to come as his optics drifted to the desk drawer next to him. He stared at it, then pulled it open, taking out a data pad used for reading that he kept there. He grinned slightly, then tapped it. A publication appeared that he had kept, including downloading it to his own personal internal files.

Sitting back, he stared at the cover of a magazine that was saved on the screen. The cool optics of Prowl staring at the reader stared at him, their blue depths unknowable, sometimes even to him, though Prowl hid nothing from him. His body from the waist up was juxtapositioned onto a white background with black lettering for the title of the story inside.

"The Enigma of Prowl".

Prime grinned, then tapped the screen again. The story opened. A picture of Prowl standing at the command table staring at his data pad, the fat oversized one that was his 'work bible' topped the text. All around Prowl bots were working but they were blurred as if walking so fast they stepped out of sync. Prowl was the only one in the image that was clear.

Prime grinned again. The image was his own, taken when Prowl wasn't looking. He liked experimenting with images, some of which included his children and other family members. His favorite images of Prowl were when he wasn't aware that he was being filmed. Like this photo. He'd given it to the reporter because he thought that it represented Prowl perfectly. Even in the midst of chaos, his serenity and focus was unruffled.

Except for that time when Black Shadow entered the system and he dumped the table.

Then those other times including the several where he threw things at Prime when plans were changed without his input.

Those times.

He snickered, then began to read the text again.

It was mid day or orn as the bots call it and Prowl was in his element. There were a thousand important issues underway and many hundreds more that required his attention. It was that way most days in the Operational Center at Autobot City on Mars. Prowl of Praxus, second-in-command of the entire operation, bond to the Prime of Cybertron, himself a ruler of nearly 20 planets and the father of a number of children was making the wheels turn.

His skills as a warrior are legend, his intellect famed. There is a 'capture, not kill' order on him by Megatron himself during he war. Yet among all of the Cybertronians that are well known on Earth, Prowl of Praxus is an enigma. Very little is known beyond his cool demeanor, his brilliance and his calm even under great stress. Who he is as an individual is unknown.

According to the record, he was born or 'separated' in the city-state capital called Praxus. It was the cultural, educational and scientific center of Cybertron and his family embodied those attributes for generations. His family was also high caste, almost unfathomably wealthy and fast tracked toward whatever they wanted to do.

"In our life, there was only the expectation that you did what you were told, attended to those things that advanced and supported the family and raised your children the same way," Venture of Praxus, Prowl's father said in an interview in his office in the Martian city of Terra. He is the Chief Economist and Economic Planner for the Empire. "We were living a straight jacketed life in our caste and as time passed the rules and sense of acceptable behavior became set in stone. That made any deviation forbidden and it was hard on someone like Prowl.

"That's what made Prowl so admirable. He never accepted that and he rebelled against it all his life. When he was old enough to go to university, he told us that he wasn't going to be a mathematician like his ada. (Other father) He was going to be a police officer and when he was through, the 'big shots' would all be in jail. We were mystified how to respond."

Prowl grew up in Praxus, a beautiful city and had all of the benefits that someone of his caste could have handed to him. He attended the best schools, had a big house on the shores of the Sea of Mercury, a three story apartment house in Praxus and homes elsewhere. He was given every opportunity to learn and was accelerated in school due to his profound intellectual capabilities.

"We would go to parties with Prowl and he would sit by himself with a glower," Miler of Praxus, Prowl's other parent said with a chuckle. "We had no idea what to do with him. He would sneak out of the apartment to go wandering in the city, haunting the areas where inequity was found." Miler became quiet a moment. "We didn't know better. We didn't see what was happening. It's a limp explanation for all of it but it was true. Until our son began to really rebel, we never had a clue."

He grinned a moment. "I'm told that Prowl if he were human would be a bit on the Gothic side."

Prime paused the data pad to take a call, grinning at Miler's comments as he did. Then he began again.

"I think during the entirety of his life, every picture we have of all of us together includes Prowl grumping. He always looked angry. I have albums of him growing up and he's always doom and gloom. We're smiling like idiots but he's there like a wilted flower."

Miler chuckled. "I'm very proud of my son. He always knew who he really was. I can't say the same about Venture and me."

His office is in the 49th floor of the Autobot City Medical Center. He is the chief medical officer of everything in the empire and the Prime's trusted ambassador on all diplomatic ventures. Ratchet of Iacon is also a very close friend to Prowl. Their antics during sporting events and close working relationship is legendary. They are also related through the bonding of Ratchet's sons, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to Prowl's son, Bluestreak. They share grandchildren and laughs.

"What is he really like? He always seems so proper and controlled."

Ratchet grinned as he thought a moment. "Prowl is and he isn't. He's really the smartest bot I know and I know oceans of them. He's brave and can plot a battlefield, everyone on it, seven moves that each enemy soldier can make together and independently and how to defeat everyone even if there's hundreds of soldiers there in three seconds.

"He's decent, our Prowl and he's one of the greatest martial artists anywhere. He grew up in a highly controlled caste in a town that was elegant and demanding. His education was the best. His sense of honor and tenacity about making things right and good is unshakable. When you get on Prowl's shit list, you're on it forever."

"What about the parts that don't get seen much? The family man, the sports fan, the friend? I heard that you and Prowl have epic nights on the town."

Ratchet grinned. "We do. There's nothing like when a buttoned down individual loosens their girdle a bit. Prowl is fun and funny though half the time I don't know if he knows that. We have fun together, he and I are related. He's a dedicated parent and really religious. All in all, he's putty in my servos."

Its evening and the shift is about to end. Prowl is handing over things to the night crew. Walking to the door that opens into the Senior Autobot's office wing, he walks to his office to gather up to leave for home.

The office is big, comfortable, jammed with electronics and data pads. He clears his desk. "I suppose you want to ask questions about this and that?" he asks.

"We would like to know more about you. We see you all the time and have heard you at conferences. There are those that say you're the brick wall that has to be hurdled to get to Prime. Others say you're the most interesting person they know. All say that you're a bit on the mysterious side."

Prowl stared a moment, then pulled out his chair to sit. "That's interesting. Who are 'they'?"

"Everyone who knows you."

He thought a moment and as he did, he stared at me with his unblinking gaze. It was uncomfortable even as standing here talking to him was not.

"I have been trained to be proper in my conduct on duty. As for the rest, that is the real life. The one we never expected to get. I realize that we don't meet even a little bit what you expected aliens to be. That's the great mystery of the universe. Yet here we are with our families, our tech and our 'alien ways'.

"You find in us strangeness but also a lot of commonalities. We have families, we love our children, we work hard for our elders and infants. We build a new life for everyone where everyone is equal and no one is left out. We fight for us and we fight for you. If you would spend half as much time looking for common points of agreement as you did in finding differences, all would be much better everywhere."

He sat back. "I **am** the brick wall between everything and everyone and Optimus Prime. He's more than just a mech, or my mech. He's the symbol of our people, the link between us and our deities. He's simply the best mech I ever met and there's nothing that I wouldn't do to assist or protect him."

"You have a family. Tell us about that, within the bounds, of course."

Prowl grinned.

It has been amazing living here among the bots to notice how relatable their looks are. Prowl by definition is handsome. It's easy to see even for a human. So is Optimus Prime.

Prowl thinks a moment, then leans forward slightly. "We've gone eons of time, oceans of it without seeing children. We almost forgot what they're like. Now we have time to have families, some of us bringing them out of hiding to flee here. Megatron had death orders on families. He never did like distractions." He sat back regarding me with an appraising look. "There is nothing too hard or odious, nor dangerous or impossible that we wouldn't do for our people, especially our children.

"We have in my family several children, four little boys and two girls to use your vocabulary, as well as numerous grandchildren. They were never expected. Most of us never expected to **live** this long or find a place that was safe and peaceful where such ideas could be entertained. Now we do. Three of our sons are adopted orphans. We have a home that is sacrosanct and we work hard at being good and attentive parents. Its our greatest and most sacred obligation."

"You have many skills. You have a heavy work load. All of it points to a dignified and proper mech. Yet you're hilarious during the football games with Ambassador Ratchet."

Prowl grinned, then nodded.

All of his movements are economical but that could be from his legendary unwillingness to stand out in a crowd. He's the power being the throne and that's where he prefers to be.

"Ratchet is from Iacon and Iaconians besides being legally insane like to make spectacles of themselves during games. Praxus doesn't. We have standards below which we won't fall. I enjoy beating on the Ambassador. It's part of the game or so he tells me."

"Can we expect this to continue? There are only three more games for the basketball season, two of them the playoffs and then the championship?"

Prowl leans in closer. "Count on it." He leaned back. "Iacon will win. Optimus Prime will be the champion of the world. I am Prowl. I countenance nothing less."

Optimus snickered as he paused the data pad, then put it into the desk drawer. The door opened as Prowl walked in with his big fat data pad once more.

"I've taken all the messages and routed them. Are you ready to go?" Prowl asked as Prime slid the drawer shut.

"I am now," Prime said as he stood. He grinned. "Are you?"

Prowl smirked slightly. "I was born ready."

With a chuckle, they walked out the door to head for home and a snack before the siren sounded in just six joors.

=0=TBC 7-16-19


	40. Chapter 40

The Diego Diaries: Festival (dd7 40)

=0=Upstairs

"Ada?"

"What, Rambler?" Prowl looked around the corner from the wash rack where he was bathing Sojourner while Solus stood next to him on the floor.

"Can Sunspot come up for a little while?" he asked with a bright hopeful smile. Standing with him was T-Bar and Spirit.

"Yes," Prowl said with a grin.

Three young mechs ran for Spirit's berth room where they were 'facetiming' with Sunspot. Huge laughter rolled out of there as Prowl returned to the task before him.

Standing on the table specific to the little ones, Sojourner was covered in a cloud of bubbles. She smiled at Prowl as he gently rubbed here with a huge sponge. "You going to do Solus and Possibility, Ada?" she asked.

"And Miracle. Him, too," Prowl said with a grin. Two little mechs who had just wandered in were standing on the floor looking up as they watched Sojie. Both of them were their usual amazing level of cleanliness but both would be getting extra care on their armor as would everyone else.

Optimus had been ambushed by the twins earlier in the morning and he, himself had gotten a detail and buff during his noon break. Both looked good and so would the tiny Optimus Prime lookalikes standing on the floor around him.

"Ada?" Possibility asked as he swayed on his little peds. A week before, he'd pulled himself upward, then set off at a mad pace on his tiny peds which directed him straight into a wall. He had surprised everyone with his ability to walk but he was still working on the landing.

Both Prowl and Prime had been taken by surprise. None of the kids, themselves were. Apparently, he had been trying to walk for some time.

"What?" Prowl asked as the baby stepped forward, then fell onto his tiny aft.

Possibility looked up at Prowl, then smiled. "Ada."

"What?" Prowl asked as he gently sprayed Sojourner.

**"ADA!"** he said, then chuckled a fat baby chuckle.

The other kids grinned at him as Solus and Miracle tugged him back up to his tiny peds again. His beautiful simple pure white Optimus Prime format was immaculate already. He smiled at the kids, then fell down again.

"Ada, Possibility can't walk very good," Solus said as she tugged at him again.

"He shouldn't be walking at all," Prowl said with a grin as the infants struggled to help the wobbly baby up again. "He's smart and fast. Just like all of you."

Solus steadied the happy baby, then glanced up at Prowl. "He's small."

"He is. Let's hope he stays that way a while," Prowl said as he toweled off Sojie.

Possibility fell down on his bottom once again. Even he laughed with the others.

=0=Downstairs

"**ADA!"**

**"WHAT!?"**

"**BWAHAHAHA! LOU DOIN' MY SHE!"**

"What did he say, Hero?"

"He said you copied him, Ada."

[Silence a moment]

"How?" Ratchet asked as he held Praxus and Halo in his arms.

Hero smiled, then shrugged.

Ratchet laughed loudly, then watched as Sunspot stepped into the room to go upstairs.

"I'm going to Uncle Prowl's house now," Sunspot said as he carried his favorite airplane with him.

"Come back when you're called, infant. Festival is tomorrow," Ratchet said.

"**I WILL!"** he said as he walked out the door. It closed behind him.

Ironhide came seething out of the wash rack. **"THERE YOU ARE!"** he bellowed.

Five little kids bellowed back, then ran in all directions. They hid where they could or stood under the table shivering with excitement. The two in Ratchet's grip wiggled until he set them down before dropping them.

Halo ran in a circle, then straight to the red chair where she pressed her little face into the seat so she could 'hide'.

Praxus ran to the table, then to the cupboard nearby. Opening it, he climbed into it squeezing himself into a space filled with cleaning things. The door didn't close completely.

As usual.

Ratchet stared at them, then Ironhide. "You sure know how to clear a room."

"Don't I? **I AM IRONHIDE! I KNOW HOW TO CLEAR A ROOM AND MAKE THE SHORTIES HIDE!"**

Squeals from everywhere greeted that as Orion ran from the table to the chair where Halo was pressing her face. He slipped behind it as Prowler walked toward Ratchet dragging his little bear behind him. He stopped in front of them, then smiled.

"Prowler … I wonder where everyone is? I can't find them," Ratchet said with a grin.

He grinned back, then pointed to Halo. "There Hay-Ho."

Ironhide grinned at his daughter, then his son. "I think she must have camo on. I don't see her."

Prowler smiled, then walked to Halo who was still 'hidden' with her face pressed against the seat of the chair. He patted her arm and she looked up at him, then smiled. "Hay-Ho … Atar wants to give you a bath."

Halo stared at him, then glanced at Ironhide. She squealed, then pressed her face back down.

Ironhide and Ratchet who were busting a gut off line glanced around. "Where did they go?"

They'd chase them a moment, wash their tiny afts, then plant them on their berths. No separate rooms tonight other than their own. The Siren was going to sound in two and a half joors and then all bets were off. The sooner these slaggers were in bed, the sooner they could stuff their faces for the fasting ahead.

It would take a bit of time. Good thing that the older kids were staying overnight with their ammas and appa.

=0=At the Port of Autobot City, Refugees and Immigration, Big Frame Yard District

They kept coming, a steady drone of newcomers all of whom were stoked to be here, helpful and infinitely grateful. They were aware that the Festival of Primus was soon to announce itself through the traditional siren, one that signaled the beginning of the Solemnities and Reflection as well as the Fast.

No one who didn't or couldn't do it was required to comply but a lot did out of respect for Primus and gratitude for their new lives. There were the usual shifts of individuals who would take them into servo, help them to their new homes, answer questions, demonstrate any number of things, then head back for more. Shifts of colonials came and went, helping their people the way most of them were helped.

When the siren sounded, the flow would be cut until midnight Martian time the next orn. The last few thousand individual refugees would stagger on world, get their assistance, then go to a new life to collapse in luxury and count their blessings.

It would go on for just under two more joors.

=0=Night Patrol

They rode past clubs that would be closing down in less than a joor and a half. The business districts of nearly everywhere were already shut down. The Chamber of Commerce had decided to facilitate everyone's family time that business joors would end at 1600 on the TMC for everyone but bars, clubs and restaurants. A poll was taken, consensus reached and thus, A New Rule. They would close at 1600 joors across the colony, then hospitality would shut down at 2200 joors.

So far, there were no arrests going on. There were a few fights to break up but nothing that warranted arrests. Everyone seemed to understand how unseemly that would be if such a thing occurred. Mostly, their evening patrol consisted of helping newbies, settling arguments and stopping the odd fight.

It was a miraculous evening for all concerned.

=0=2150 Joors, TMC

The ships settled, ending their tours of this and that part of the system. Mechs who were technicians for various installations or devices in space were coming home, leaving everything on automation. The lights of the airfield were bright and the illumination almost surreal as they walked onward toward metro stations, highways, cabs or homes nearby. All commercial and military flights beyond the simplest routings would be halted until after midnight the following orn.

The bases everywhere beyond the solar system were put on automation with a mech in overall management shifting in and out every joor. Everyone would have their time off but for that short time apiece. No matter where anyone was, the Blessings would reach them and the entire ceremony would be heavily covered for broadcast everywhere including enemy camps. Cybertron would get the entire ceremonial but the humans would receive one that was edited.

In less than a joor, the siren would sound and the Solemnities would begin.

=0=Alternative individuals in Special Circumstances Detention, Autobot City Military and Civilian Prison

Alt Neo and Alt Kudon sat on their couch watching television. It was what they did in the evening, gathering intel as they tried to cipher out their new life. Luckily, they were caged together without other inmates making things more difficult than they already were.

Food would be offered or not, their choice and they would have a front row seat via their television. They had no idea what a Festival was nor did they know half the deities that were in play for this one. Their world and its culture were much different they were finding. How that would help them was unknown but what** was** known was their determination to find a way out of jail.

Images would flicker across the screen in their darkened quarters as they watched The Hourly News and a special program, "Festival of Primus-2019." It would be tremendously enlightening.

=0=Tower

The mech who held the honor of signaling both the start and end of the Festival of Primus from its inception here stood on the platform at the top of Fort Max in the cold darkness of night. He was waiting for the moment to come to pass where he'd unlock a large box, press the button and once again set the wheels of their culture in motion.

He had done it from orn one and was given the honor every year. His Stanix family were deeply proud and let everyone know that their son was the one who signaled all of it.

He was pretty proud, too.

T-minus 42 minutes.

=0=By the big windows in the living room staring down at the airfield

Prowl and Prime stood side-by-side watching the colony wind down. In a few moments, the siren would signal and no one in the house but the children would eat again for another orn. It was silent, just them and Miss Kitty sitting on the piano nearby. The lights were low, Prime had his arm around Prowl's shoulder and nothing needed said.

It was perfect.

=0=Downstairs

They sat in their chairs slagging down the last of the ice cream, cookies and Celebration cake. In ten minutes, the siren would sound and things would be slim pickings for a while. The children's pre-prepared food boxes were nearby courtesy of Ammas and Appas from Ratchet's side of the gene pool.

Standing by Ironhide's peds, Robby the Bruce waited for his share of the bounty. No one ever said that cows had to fast.

Or dogs.

Bugs.

Owls and ponies.

Like that.

"Pass the chips, hoarder."

"Get your own, slagger. A mech has to maintain their frame. Do you think I get this by skimping or sharing?"

Ratchet grinned. "No. Cheapo."

Ironhide grinned. "Can't make me feel badly."

"No, you're slagging shameless, Ironhide."

"Ada? Lou me?" a tiny voice said.

Both of them looked down.

Orion looked up with a dazzling smile.

He got one chip and a relaunch into his little big boy bed. He made it just as the siren rang out over the colony.

"Frag," Ratchet and Ironhide said as they walked out to see the stash on the table that would have to wait.

=0=On a tower

He opened the box, checked the time, then pressed the button. He held it as the sound rolled out over the plain. Everyone from The Resort to the farthest habitat would hear it, pause to listen, then know that introspection could commence. He held it for a full minute, then released the button. He looked out at the glittering landscape of home, then locked the box. It was a short walk down and a shorter cab ride to home and family.

The Festival of Prime had officially begun.

=0=TBC 7-17-19

ESL

inception (in-sep-shun) the beginning of something


	41. Chapter 41

The Diego Diaries: Festival (dd7 41)

=0=Nearing dawn, T-minus seven joors

They walked through the downtown center of Autobot City. They were on a tour of the barricades that were present to send the flow of pilgrims down the right paths to the Temple District and all the environs that caught the overflow. Already, there were a lot of individuals camped out waiting for the Processional to begin.

They were mostly youngsters with a lot of comforts which they would stow once things picked up. Right now, they kicked back in chairs, chatted together and greeted the Watch with high fives and cheer.

Springer and Drift had been traveling all over the colony to see about security arrangements and had just arrived at the Temple. The steps and the area where Prime's family, the Hu-An and human reps would wait was also cordoned off. There were techs from IntraCom running checks, Public Works going over last minute sets ups and workers at the Temple getting the building itself, its grounds and the glittering Pavilion ready for the celebration in less than seven hours Earth time.

"It looks good. Too bad we can't go to The Diner and have a brew," Springer said.

Drift grinned. "You can. I'm not."

"Too religious for you? You're hanging out with a heathen," Springer said as they walked to their horses.

"Right," Drift said dryly as they both mounted up. "Where to now?"

"How about the jail house?" Springer said.

"Okay," Drift replied with a grin.

They cut across the highway which would remain closed until early evening the next orn. There would be literally millions of visitors to both the Temple and Pavilion for days.

Their horses' hooves echoed in the big empty as they made their way to Cultural Center Road and the Courthouse in the far distance.

=0=Unidad

They had heard the siren and for a large number of those living in the big habitat, that was the signal to fast. A larger number were there in spirit and it wouldn't be a problem if they didn't. All of them were curious about the situation and what would come, most having not been here for a Festival. Until then, life went on. Tomorrow would be a holiday in all the habitats saluting the bots and their ways. The school kids were ecstatic.

=0=Early morning

Prime walked to the patio and slid open a door. Stepping out, he closed it and gazed out over his domain. It still was a strange thing thinking thoughts like that but it was true. He was the king of his empire, a benevolent king who went to pains to be a regular and fair minded mech.

The stars were fading slightly as the morning came on. The city was still, the airfield was winding down and all was well in his world. Nothing had come yet over the sensor system and there were no pressing issues in his message box. Right now, he would stay here and look out as he walked around the entire apartment and penthouse floor utilizing the wrap around veranda that was built for such things.

At no time would the Pantheon and Matrix call out to him as usual.

=0=Later that morning, T-minus four joors

They were up almost against their will having been the recipient of several children wanting to sleep with them. It was either something they ate or a group delusion because they all told of the same dream. Someone in a clown suit wanted to play.

Apparently, it was universal to hate clowns.

Ratchet stumbled into the kitchen, opened the fridge, drained an entire bottle of 'orange juice', dropped it in the recycler, then stumbled back to his room to fall on his berth.

Ironhide who bounced gave him a gimlet optic as he lay with three sleeping children draped on his chassis. "You nearly bounced them onto the floor."

"Hmmsszzzzz..." Ratchet drifted off almost immediately.

Ironhide glanced down at his chassis where Prowler, Hero and Praxus lay sprawled. He pulled a cover over them effectively blocking them from view. He grinned. "Cute," he whispered before falling back to sleep.

=0=Jailhouse earlier

They walked in noting that most of the regular crew was gone. There were soldiers and Home Guardsmen training to be military police working here, all of them taking a joor unless something came up which required their presence longer. They chatted a moment, Drift and Springer inspected 'the haul' which wasn't much, then walked out to go on a spin around once more. They were ready to be at the end of the Professional when the moment called.

=0=At the Special Prisoner's section of Autobot City Military and Civilian Prison

Kudon had come in from outside after taking his nightly walk around the perimeter. If he did that fifty times it was what his usual walk back home constituted. He entered, then sat down taking the snack and drink that Neo had given him.

The food was excellent here and even though the drinks were pablum for teetotalers, they were passable enough. The monitor was showing a revolving image via the camera security system of the colony. It astounded them that the Prime would allow such open scrutiny of his domain. They wouldn't have allowed it. Their Prime would have one but it would be for him alone.

"This Festival is strange," Neo was saying. "The news states that there will be blessings from The One, Primus and the Matrix. I've never heard of such things."

"None of the Primes that we knew would be lucky to have such access to The Powers. Our Optimus would be lucky not to receive thunderbolts from them," Kudon said sourly. "I suppose this will be on all the channels all orn long?"

"It would appear so," Neo said.

It would be a quiet night in their cell block that orn. In others, not so much.

=0=Rousing

"Ada."

"What, Hero?" Ratchet asked as he pulled the children's meals out of the warmer.

"That dream was so weird. A clown was chasing me," Hero said as Ironhide laid a meal in front of her and Orion.

"I had that one, too. A clown was chasing **me**," Praxus said.

Ratchet glanced at Prowler. "What about you, Prowler? Did you see the clown, too?"

Prowler glanced up from his food to stare at his ada. "I do." He looked at Praxus and Hero. "A clown. You see him?"

They both nodded, then looked at Orion who was wolfing it down as usual. He caught their stare, then smiled. **"WHAT!?"**

Hero grinned back. "Did you dream about a clown, Orion?" she asked.

He thought a moment, then shook his helm. "No." Then he spent a few moments telling about how he dreamed he pow-powed a big red balloon. It would be amazingly like a story book that he was reading in school, The Big Red Balloon.

Ironhide who was helping him read it here before taking it to school grinned. "Little mech is telling about his book."

"Little mech is a piggy," Ratchet said. "Everyone eat up. We'll watch. Don't feel sorry for us because we can't eat anything. Don't let that make you feel badly."

Half a dozen kids held out part of their meal to their 'mommy'.

=0=Elsewhere

Lazlo and Lucien walked toward the station with Vinn, Joon, Burris and Anders. They were going to meet up with Hobbes, Edict and their grown kids at the Temple. Partition, Lancer, Inweld and Morius would join them along with Rad-R, Riff, Bron-E and her now bond, Borealis. It was a mellow group that entered the metro and took the Circle line to The City.

They would be only several of millions.

=0=At the Temple itself

Lady Sela walked across the main concourse toward the big open double doors that led to the winding path across the immaculate grounds to the streets beyond. The Temple District was huge and the grounds themselves were quiet and an oasis of reflection and relaxation in the whirl of the colony.

All of the shrines were ready to receive pilgrims and all of the different parts of the Temple as well. The Pavilion was filled with treasures, many of them making their debut here. Most of the new things were almost myths, so long had they been lost to memory and possession. Now, they were all held in trust to the nation and would someday be part of displays on Cybertron as well.

The priests had their last meeting, things were set up for them to assist anyone who might get sick or need advice and the facility was ready to receive the Prime. The AllSpark had been turning more frequently, the lights across Its surface sparkling and snapping.

The Well was inscrutable and the Flame was the Flame. All was well for the orn. One more festival with their Makers was about to happen again. This time, Cybertron would be fully plugged in to it as well.

=0=The Temple of Primus, Simfur, Cybertron

The usual workmen were gone today, all of them taking off the time to be with families and friends. The place was rising up swiftly, with most of the walls framed in and ready for the decorative embellishments. The inside was nearly completed, waiting for the ceiling to be added in full. Most of this was pre-fabrication, each piece made to be added to the others, all of them building up the gem that this place once was.

There was no AllSpark here and no Flame or Well. It wasn't finished and it would be up to the Pantheon what would happen when it was completed. For now, it was ready to receive a delegation from Mars lead for the first time in years by a prime.

It was going to be a historical and momentous occasion for everyone.

Maybe even The Powers would show them a sign.

=0=At the house(s)

"Then we give the kids to Venture and Miler. We're going to have them in holds today," Bluestreak was saying as he fitted out the carry basket that the twinnies were going to be riding in to the Temple. Jostling would be a thing today in the crowds.

"When's dinner?" Sideswipe asked with a grin as he coveted Kaon's breakfast.

"Ha-ha," Blue said with a grin. "You should have stuffed yourself last night."

"I did." Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker who was untangling leashes for the kids.

"Dawg and Bob are staying here," Sunstreaker said. "No sense getting everyone lost."

"Good idea. I think I'll join them," Sideswipe said as he glanced at the window nearby. A bug and dog were happily snoozing. It was incredibly enticing to see.

=0=Elsewhere

"Then we take the girls. Kaon will be given to Appa Ratchet," Miler said as he slipped Prima into his onesie. "We better hurry. We have to speak to Lord Optimus while he is still in this dimension."

Venture nodded as he picked up the baby carrier. They stowed him, then walked for the door. They would be among the millions moving toward the Temple outside.

=0=Elsewhere

"Orion, come here," Ratchet said. The baby came and was snapped into his leash. "You will go with Amma Tub-Tub. Okay?"

"**I, ORION LOVE AMMA TUB-TUB!**" he said with a giant smile just as the door opened.

Several big mechs walked inside, then Turbine picked Orion up. "Did someone call my name?"

"**AMMA TUB-TUB! I, ORION LOVE LOU!"** He hugged Turbine tightly.

"Don't smudge Tub-Tub's make up," Ratchet said with a grin. "He has to walk behind Prime."

"As if," Turbine said as he hugged Orion. "The make up part, that is."

"About time you got here. We have younglings galore. By the way, the big kids are coming with their ammas and appa." Ironhide picked up Halo and slid her into his chassis hold.

By the time they grabbed everyone, gathered in the hallway and met up with everyone else, it was time to hoof it. Ratchet's family would head out to the lobby along with most of Ironhide's to wait for the long walk to the Temple. It was still a strange experience for someone like Kestrel, Ravel, Chan and Corr to have.

If truth be told, the others would agree as well.

=0=TBC 7-18-19


	42. Chapter 42

The Diego Diaries: Processional (dd7 42)

This was supposed to go out last night. :(

=0=Home Tower, The City, just before the Processional

They gathered on the different floors of the tower which would allow them to go downward and join the Processional when their part of the parade was called without bunching up or overcrowding the lobby. There were too many of them to wait there so they waited here. It would be down below that the Elite Guards waited along with those who would directly follow Prime, the priests and Turbine, the Maker of the Elder Clan.

The families were already gathering to go out. Prowl's family, Ratchet's and the families of Bos, Co-D and Reflector gathered along with Hildie and Jarrod Wilkerson and their son, Angus Optimus. They still didn't know that they were as much family as the three little mechs and thus, merited a place in the family group which would walk together to the Temple alone, then follow Prime back when the Solemnities were over.

They, of course would be going in a segway.

Waiting on a bigger segway next to them, sharing the surprise at being included, Glenn Morshower and the leaders of all the several habitats were gathered as well. Owen Harris, Carly Brooks-Spencer, Sam Witwicky formerly the AllSpark of Cybertron as a person of honor, Mikaela Banes as another, Brandon Clark and Larc of the Hu-An were waiting together. All of them but Larc would travel down the highway under the banner of the United Nations and the NEST Global Alliance. Larc would bear a weapon that was priceless and recovered when they found the second group of Hu-An some time before.

Chevron got the word, then turned to Prowl. He bowed. "You may lead the officials to the Temple, Commander."

Prowl bowed, then with Miracle in arms, glanced around. "Shall we go?" he asked.

Everyone grinned then nodded, some of them fairly quivering with excitement. That was when Prowl led the way and everyone there followed.

=0=Outside at the Temple itself

They gathered in the millions, a sight that stretched out of view. In every city center in the colony The People gathered. The scene would be projected against the side of a tall building nearby so that everyone could watch the event as it rolled out. Those who couldn't come could watch it on every channel of IntraCom including those who lived on Earth, Cybertron, the inner Empire and various enemy camps all over the place.

It was being monitored by Teletraan who would blank those portions that weren't going to be sent to Earth. Everyone else would get the full program. It would be shown as long as it took, swiftly or not.

=0=Earth 1

The humans from Sciences had gathered in the Tower to watch the show but for a handful that were hanging with friends at the habitat. The groups at Unidad and Earth2 would stay in their own habitats to watch, most of them in the big theaters or the auditoriums. Anyone who had a job that required their presence was within viewing distance of a monitor which played the only show in town.

At Unidad, Zak and Monica Hadden along with Zak's parents sat in his father's office watching the show. In the lounge nearby with about 140 other settlers Carrie Fields-Calley, her husband, John and their son watched as well. It was going to be a long event, possibly, but they were here to see it all in person. Having watched the broadcast the past year, it felt surreal being here for this one. It was a given they would be feeling more strongly the sensation that transpired last time for everyone including the Earth.

But then just being here was surreal to her as she silently thanked Sideswipe and Raptor for their new life and all its wonders among The People on Mars.

=0=Getting there

Prowl walked in front with Miracle as his personal family and Prime's walked beside or just behind him. They were followed by Bluestreak, his children, Ratchet's family including the titan and dread kids and the little tykes in arms and carry holds. It was notable that Zenith and Shadow were here, solemn faced with their observance. They had come without fanfare and joined as was their right and duty to Prime.

Behind them came the rest of the group representatives. The dreads and titans came, all three of the kid's ammas and appa as bespeaking their now family ties to Ratchet and Ironhide through the children. It would take an abacus, slide rule, compass, electron microscope and police barricade tape to sort out the family connections in this group. Those included some who were related to Ratchet v Ironhide .., Lucien and Laslo … who weren't here because they weren't related to Prime through Ratchet v Ironhide directly and those who were … Partition and Lancer. All of them who were here were related to those most senior groups.

That included Bos, Reflector and Co-D's family, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Partition, Chromia, Lancer and a very intimidated looking Maelstrom. Among them, walking between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Silverbow strode. Children were carried, families were silent and all was of the proper decorum for the moment.

The street to the Temple was cleared and open with all of the space along and above it in the windows of buildings that lined it filled with civilians and soldiers, air personnel and banners. It was almost scary how quiet it was as they followed Prowl. The only sound was odd shuffling of peds, the movement of bodies, theirs and those here and there, the sound of a child or the flapping of flags in the light morning breeze. The colors of adults were only surpassed by the spectacle of infant garb.

The sun overhead was bright and it was -58 below Fahrenheit with a high of -57 expected. The sunlight glinted off the buildings around them and added to the scene as the cameras relayed it to billions and billions all over the Orion Arm.

The sound of their pedfalls could be heard dully as the family group nearly reached the Temple. Standing on the platform up the winding path at the Temple itself, the cordon of priests was amazing. There were nearly 259 found so far with several in care until they could come back to their jobs at shrines, care centers all over Cybertron where they managed orphan and elder care as well as the Temple at Simfur which was coming along well.

Their presence was greatly loved and there were more scattered to the winds, though many wouldn't and didn't leave when they could. There were many who gave their places to others to stay with those who couldn't go themselves. They were loved and respected, the priests and monks of Cybertron.

Prowl reached the area, then the group gathered into it. The humans, Hu-An and others were already there, the titanic frames in pretender gear as well. That was when a murmur began down the way and everyone here knew that Optimus Prime was coming.

=0=At the Home Tower

Prime stepped out of his apartment to the sight of Turbine, Chevron and Armour waiting at the elevator. They bowed deeply, then followed him downward. As he went with them each group followed from the different floors where they were gathered in their turn of order. Prime and the three reached the lobby where the Elite Guard snapped to attention.

Prime walked to the middle of the crowded room, paused to look at everyone, then headed for the door. It would appear to others that he was beginning his trance journey to the Matrix but oddly enough, this time he wasn't. He was here in this dimension wholly and complete. It was odd but not impossible to him that he was. The Pantheon did things in Their own manner and time so he went with the moment, exercising some of that famous patience he had in droves.

He walked to the door and exited as the Guards followed. They arrayed themselves as they would at any other Primal event as they did and when Turbine and the priests came out, they began to step out to go to the Temple. Behind them would come the representatives of every group, organization and the military that served here including a delegation from Cybertron herself.

The crowds bowed as he walked past looking neither to the left nor the right. He was heading for the Temple and a spirit walk for insight. It occupied his mind but he wasn't drawn partly in the way he usually was. He felt this time it would be more light hearted and clear cut. How he knew, he couldn't say but he did.

The crowd bowed as they watched him go by. Some held up their children or elders to see better while others stepped off discreetly to touch him and partake of the holiness that he represented especially now in this moment. The crowd behind him followed quietly, their small handheld placards bearing the names of the groups or organizations they were giving honor toward. Behind the group riding slowly along, Springer and Drift followed.

It would take a while to get there but Optimus would at last. He paused in the open space before the masses, the family and organics who were watching him in their set aside sections. He looked at them, nodded slightly to his genitors and Prowl, then glanced down the pathway to the Temple.

Turning without a word, Prime continued onward followed by Turbine, Chevron and Armour under escort from the guards. Everyone else moved to their places after putting their placards on stands on the pathway to the Temple for pilgrims to see when they could go inside. They walked back out to stand with everyone else until Prime came back out.

As he walked up the stairs, two Guards would halt on each one, step to one side and turn to the crowd. They would assume parade rest and stand without moving the entire time Prime was inside. The priests continued until Prime reached the delegation at the top.

Alpha Trion and the priests bowed lowly to Prime. So did Cyclonus and two of his most holy and consulted advisers. Prime nodded to all of them, then Lauren stepped forward. He bowed low again, then looked up to the massive mech before him. "Welcome, Pilgrim. We are here to serve you."

"I am here to find wisdom," Prime replied.

"Then continue," Lauren said as all of them bowed together.

Prime continued onward joined by Alpha. They reached the door, then Prime paused to look back. Standing on the streets and highways as far as the optic could see were the ones who depended upon him, his loved ones and all the friends of zillions of vorns in horrible places and good. He felt their dependency but he also felt their love. He stared a moment, then walked inside.

Alpha and Prime walked across the floor to the railing of the balcony. They paused there to look at the Well and AllSpark. The Well was shedding white mist as Its sky blue center ruffled slightly. Electricity arced across the AllSpark as It stopped spinning at their approach.

"The signs and portends are optimal," Alpha said with a grin. "It's good to see the relics acknowledge you and the Matrix. I suppose you have your questions?"

Prime nodded, then looked at Alpha. "They have not seen fit to call me in yet."

"They will," Alpha said. "Good journey."

"Thank you, old friend," Optimus said as he turned toward the stairs that led downward. He walked to them and began to descend.

"Old friend, indeed, Thirteen … my brother," Alpha whispered as he watched Prime reach the bottom, walk to the Well and stand by it to stare into the surface. That was when Optimus Prime left the third dimension, body and all, to enter into infinity and beyond.

Alpha stared at the spot, then turned to go. He would walk out and stand with his brethren until that momentous moment when Optimus would walk out and present himself to the masses.

It would take a while.

=0=Over there, wherever that was

Optimus Prime stood on the white sand plain and felt the intense heat of the sun overhead on his armor. He'd seen the Salton Sea on Earth, the Bonneville Salt Flats and other places but this didn't resemble them. It was somewhere that didn't exist in reality, perhaps. It was the place he had come before.

He waited for something to happen.

It would.

=0=TBC 7-20-19


	43. Chapter 43

The Diego Diaries: Mark (dd7 43)

NOTE: Its been spotty this weekend posting stuff because I'm fostering (and keeping in all likelihood) a dachshund that's 13, was given up by the only person who ever had him, distraught with a capital D and as wrecked as broken glass. Its easing up today. His panting from sheer grief smelled like sulfuric acid. A bit of baking soda in the water bowl helped there.

Right now, he's doing pretty good and I can get back to this. Hugs, one and all. Update today, 7-22-19: He's doing better and will be once he has a few more days. He's such a good boy. It's going to be a roller coaster for a few but he's making it. :D By the way, he's a red dachshund, about two and a half feet long and weighs 25.1 pounds of rippling muscle. Its like walking a pit bull. :D:D:D

=0=At the Matrix

He saw figures in the distance, all of them standing together watching him. They were hard to see though he should have. His vision was astonishing on a bad orn but somehow it was hard to focus completely on them here. He started walking toward them and as he did the scene began to change, the empty spot flowing into another place, a city scene, the closer he got to the group.

He was on a street in the lower levels of Cybertron heading toward a bar that he knew the moment he saw its sign, the one that never would stay lit. He was walking to Maccadam's Old Oil House. Down the street he went, the only one who was there minus the figures who now walked inside. He slowed a moment in disquiet, then continued, aware that there was no safer place anywhere than here in the Matrix.

It took seemingly seconds to reach the door where he paused to look inside. A singer was softly crooning a very old love song, one his ada and atar loved and called 'their song'. He considered that, remembered that there were no coincidences in life, then walked into the place to look around. It had been a long time since he was here to sip brews with his friends, plot strategy and network.

There was the robotic femme waitress setting glasses on the counter. Behind it, the iconic figure of Maccadam himself could be seen wiping the counter with a cloth. Rocky and Zarak Maximus were lounging nearby waiting seemingly for the evening crowd where their skills as bouncers would be needed. The Dinobots who were sometimes bouncers here if no one else was around were not present this time.

Turning slowly to look around in the dim room, he paused as he saw the group of individuals sitting at a table nearby. One waved to him to join them so he did. Walking to the table, he pulled a chair, then sat. It was his first good look at the group and they startled him with their familiar faces.

"Murky," Optimus said to a mech who'd been his boss once upon a time. He'd been a good mech, old school and tough. He liked the big kid who had a grip like a vice.

"Orion," Murky said with a grin. "You're late."

"I am … sorry." Orion glanced at the others, all of them dock workers and supervisors. All of them were good mechs, keeping good order as they did the job without abuse or unrealistic demands on the workers. All of them were well liked and appreciated by the rank and file.

"How's your ada?" another asked, Rosco from the Jumble.

"He's fine," Orion replied. Then he remembered this scene. "His knee is coming along."

"Good," Rosco said. "I like your genitors. Class acts, both of them. Your father can lift a shuttle."

Orion felt a grin come to his face. "He can. He's stronger than I am."

"No one is. You and Deion … I'd have ya in a minute," Rosco said as Murky laughed.

"Not on your life," Murky replied. "They're mine." He looked at Orion with a friendly expression. "What is this I hear about the Decepticons coming onto the docks?"

"They want to steal fuel," Prime said. This was one of the first meetings of any sort of resistance by the worker bees that he had attended, the one that sucked him into the movement.

"They won't, the slaggers. I have a crowbar and I know how to use it," Barker, another supervisor said. As he did, the group faded from view.

Prime stared at the empty seats, then glanced around. Everyone was gone and the place was empty. He sat a moment feeling homesick for their company as he considered what might come next. As he began to rise, the door opened and a gang of big kids came walking in. They were happy and celebrating. Among them was he, himself and Magnus.

A good friend, Tagger called out to Maccadam. **"BARTENDER! A DRINK OF YOUR FINEST FOR MY FRIENDS! I'M IN A PRE-BOND AND NOTHING IS TOO GOOD FOR ALL OF US!" **

Prime felt a tremendous affection rise as he watched the group go to the bar where Maccadam was waiting. He was grinning. They drank a glass of the 'good stuff' on the house, then took a bottle to the table of something that Prime loved, Visco. They would down it and two more before leaving to go home. It was a good memory for him to watch. It marveled to Optimus how young, optimistic and hopeful he seemed at that age. It seemed then that nothing was impossible.

They poured drinks, laughed and chatted, then Deion turned in his chair to look directly at Optimus. "Won't you join us, Optimus?"

Prime startled, then stepped closer. He stared at the gangling kids who were staring back, then Tagger raised their glasses to him. "Bravo, brother. You always were the best of us." Then they downed the drinks and faded away.

Prime felt a sense of melancholy overtake him a moment, a feeling he never allowed during the war. Melancholy was the ticket to depression and he was adamant never to arrive at that station. If he had to talk himself into optimistic do or die, he did. Always. However, now it hit him hard, melancholy for his friends and family.

Glancing around, he considered going home to find his genitors and his grand genitors until a soft voice behind him called his name. He turned around and she as there, a beautiful femme who was someone he hadn't thought about in eons of time.

She was beautiful, tall for a femme and sultry. She worked in the government, lived in good circumstances for a mid caste and was a recruiter for the bureaucracy of talented individuals. She'd heard about Orion Pax, a big good looking kid with incredible charisma, smarts and tactics as well as a network of friends and fellow believers all over the planet. He was someone going somewhere and she was determined to make sure it was a place everyone could afford for him to go. "Hello, Orion. It's been a long time," she said.

"It has, Omelia." He stared into her amber optics and felt time fall away. "Why are you here?"

"Do I need to tell you?" she asked. "I'm here for you."

Optimus felt the same unnerving feeling filter through him at her advance now as he did then. He wasn't a 'femme chaser' nor was he drawn to them. He respected them but there was no attraction. He liked mechs pure and simple.

None of his family except for one uncle had bonded with a femme so there was little experience with them and their wiles in his personal portfolio.

He idly thought about Elita but she was still a he at this time. So was Arcee and the others. This one was the first real femme he ever faced in a personal even intimate manner.

She'd pursued him trying to bring him into the government to neutralize his growing threat to the status quo. She and others had watched him, noting his movements and the network of die hards that formed around him concluding correctly that he was a very serious threat to the 'way things were done around here'.

She'd found him impenetrable, mysterious, an intellectual of great capacity, honorable, courageous, decent in an old fashioned manner … he was concerned about everyone regardless of their caste, ability to advance him or his goals or their utility to his own fortunes. That was astonishing to those who offered him a lot to drop his 'crusade' and become 'one of us', to 'work out solutions from the inside'.

She also found him among the most handsome of individuals she'd ever met. She also understood that he didn't notice that about himself, nor did he understand nor notice the charisma and attraction that he had for others. She wasn't the only femme or mech who wanted him. Lots did.

He, however continued what he did oblivious or indifferent to that singular thing. She didn't know which it was but it always ended the same way between them … her throwing herself at him promising him the moon and he gently and gentlemanly letting her down.

She was like a moth to a flame with this one. This one was becoming the love of her life.

"What are you doing in the Matrix, Omelia?" Prime asked as she came closer and placed her small immaculate servos on his big chest.

"I'm here for you, Orion. If you would just let me show you," she said. She looked up at him. "You are so unique. I wish you could know. You never lie, you keep your word, you have honor and courage … you're the one I've waited for all my life," she said as she pressed her cheek against him. "I love you, Orion. Love me back," she said, then faded away.

Prime stared at the spot where her beautiful face was, then glanced around sharply. No one was there but him.

That is, until the door opened and they came in.

=0=Temple District

They stood together holding children, stowing children, chatting off line and watching the door of the Temple. There was no movement inside but the priests on the platform were coming down to mingle with the crowd, offer assistance and advice as well as answer questions, give snacks to those in need and offer support of all kinds. It was surreally quiet around the area with the sound of some shuffling, the odd child's voice or cry and sometimes the voice of an adult speaking to one.

Prowl watched the Temple doors oddly bereft. Whenever Prime was on these ventures the bond was muted nearly to the point of disconnection. Somewhere in the metaphysical realm his mech was wandering. Who knew what was happening? Who knew what he saw, experienced or was told? Who knew who would deliver that information?

If he wasn't religious and knew better, he would feel fear.

=0=Maccadam's

They came in, a boisterous gang of mechs. In the middle of them was the champion of Kaon, Megatronus. What his real name was, Orion didn't know. He stood by his table waiting for them. Megatronus was rising up into a force that was clearly on the governmental radar even as he was himself. This one was a charismatic man of steel.

Orion both feared and was mesmerized by the strength and intellect of the rabblerouser. They had many a discussion together about this and that over comm channels given their distance apart. It often ranged far and wide as each took the measure of each other ... good books and philosophy, history and politics as well.

Both of them were pretty extraordinary. Born in slums, deprived of even the basics all their lives, one in Tarn and one in Iacon, they were now the most influential, powerful and important individuals on Cybertron. In their servos lay the future of the world … war or peace, death or life.

Both of them were in the cross hairs of their government, both of them were ambitious for their people according to their different ideologies and both of them were polar opposites. Both of them were drawn to each other like moons on a collision course. Negative and positive polarities, two brilliant sparks coming together in the looming bonfire of all their vanities … this was a fortuitous moment. This was the first time they'd ever met face-to-face.

The group with Megatron were younger less dangerous versions of themselves … Soundwave and Shockwave in particular. The eons of bloodshed and murder hadn't left their mark nor enhanced their sparkless evil.

Yet.

Megatronus stared at him with cold appraising optics. Then he grinned, an affectation rather than an actual emotion. "Well, well, well … Orion Pax. We meet at last."

Optimus stared at the young mech before him as himself. That version of Megatron didn't seem to notice. He felt himself restless that the source of their despair had been before him once and he didn't destroy him on sight. But that was hindsight. He was who he was and Megatron had left here to live another orn. Optimus nodded after a moment. "Megatronus. At last," he said.

=0=TBC 7-22-19

disquiet: with a sense of unease, a slight anxiety.


	44. Chapter 44

The Diego Diaries: Mark (dd7 45)

=0=Maccadam's Old Oil House, Lower East Side, Iacon, Cybertron, vast oceans of time ago …

"Megatronus. At last," he said. Prime stared at the noticeably younger version of his nemesis bot and the familiar minions among his group.

Megatron of Tarn, Megatronus in the Gladiatorial Pit circuit took in Prime, or rather Orion Pax. He saw that image of Prime, the one he knew at this time, not the mature mech that would someday kill him. Whether it was real between them now or a Matrix construct didn't matter to Prime. This was the mech who destroyed, or would, their world and all that it meant to be a ancient, cultured and glorious people.

"Orion Pax, at last. I do believe there's an echo in this room," Megatron said as he walked to a table.

Snickers from among his posse were had but for the former Senator Shockwave and the cipher and unknown at the time, Soundwave. None of them moved to join Megatron.

Megatron swept his servo over the table. "Join me and let us discuss the future. The first drink is on me." Megatron sat, relaxed, then gazed at Prime levelly.

Prime gazed back, as a stronger and less intimidated version of himself now, one old with wisdom and experience. He walked to the table, then took his time sitting. A waiter, the robotic femme brought them both the house usual, a beer that the lower classes loved, set them down, then left both alone. The mechs with Megatron moved to another table and put in their order as the two big forces of nature stared at each other over their beer.

"It's a long time to wait to finally meet," Megatron said. "You appear to be bigger in real life than on screens."

Prime considered the conversation they were beginning to repeat, remembering every single word spoken. Then he decided to say what his elder self always wanted but never did. "You are here to overtake this world and enslave The People."

Megatron considered that. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Tyrants always do what they want for themselves. You do not care about a single individual who lives here nor do you care about our culture and world. You just want to rule it and bend it to your will," Prime said.

Megatron smirked slightly. "One might think you were being unfriendly, even rude."

"One might be a fool to underestimate the horrors you are prepared to visit upon this world. You will fight the government, driving them before you and in their attempt to end this, the Matrix will rise to choose," Prime said.

"The Matrix resides with Sentinel. I do not think its going anywhere soon," Megatron said.

"He will die shortly, or make everyone think so. He will crack down on this world so hard that he is struck down. He will conceal that he lived and leave world for a time. You and I will go to the Grand Imperium in the unrest caused by the vacuum that follows and two paths will be displayed before those there. You will show your path, the one of dictatorship, of war and death. You will rail against them, threats will fly and you will show your true face.

"The other path is the one I seek, one of reconciliation and compromise. There does not have to be war and destruction. We are one. Primus said so and so did The One," Prime said.

"Well, I'm not particularly religious, so ..." Megatron said.

"The Matrix will rise, Its glory revealed and It will pick a champion to carry It in the quest to save The People. The Matrix will pick me," Prime said.

Silence fell between them as each took the measure of the other. Then Megatron put down his beer. "Nice fairy tale, Orion. Tell me another. It is, after all, late and bed time is coming."

"It is. Its late and the hour will soon be upon us. I am asking you now to think about something besides yourself. Think about this world and its greatest treasure, its people. Do not take the steps to become the biggest villain in the history of our world. We can work together for the benefit of all," Prime said.

Megatron grinned, then chuckled. "I was told you were a strange one, Pax. Thanks for confirming that to me," he said as he rose. "If I had known this was story time I would have brought my own to share."

"This is no fairy tale, Megatron. The end of the story always leads to your death. There is no way you will prevail in the end but the trail of destruction, dead children, families and elders will lead back to you. You will be reviled from here until the end of time if you continue down this path," Prime said as he stood.

Fury flickered for a moment, then was gone on Megatron's face. He turned to Prime. "See you on the field of battle. We shall then see who wins."

"If it comes to that, Megatron,** both** of us will lose," Prime said as the big mech continued to the door followed by his mechs. They were gone in seconds and Prime was alone again.

He glanced around, then sat back down. Staring at his beer bottle, he head a noise behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Optimus saw two mechs enter, Sentinel Prime and an internally seething but outwardly calm Prowl. Given that Prime knew all there was to know about Prowl and then some, he could see the anger. Then he felt it himself. This was The Relationship, the one that affected Prowl so badly that he struggled to forgive and let go.

They walked to the bar, Sentinel got a bottle, then led the reluctant winger to a table where he sat. Prowl stared at him, then sat himself. Pouring a drink for both of them, he sipped his as he gazed at Prowl with amusement.

Prime dialed up to listen as he nursed his own beer. Sentinel found something funny and Prowl didn't. All of his effort not to thrash Sentinel all over the bar came to bear and he reminded himself that this was just a construct and not reality. Even as Prowl loathed Prime's life without him, so did he loathe all the time Prowl wasn't his.

"Prowl, relax," Sentinel said as he sipped his drink. "We can have some fun. You needed to get out more. All work and no play makes you a drudge."

Prowl stared at him hotly, then leaned back. "You love slumming. You love to come here and feel superior. This isn't your place. This is someone else's and you'll never fit in. You'll never be a part of this milieu no matter what you do."

"You seem to think that's something regrettable," Sentinel said with a smirk.

"If you had a conscience and could appreciate anything beyond your own ego, you'd get it. You can't," Prowl replied with some heat. "Your ego prevents it and everything else."

"Why are you here? Then go," Sentinel said. "Unless … you're worried about your career. Seems to me this would enhance it just being here with me."

Prowl stared at him coldly, then stood. Staring down at Sentinel with naked fury, he dumped the table. Everything flew upward and around including sentinel. Staring at him with satisfaction, Prowl walked out and left Sentinel sitting on the floor.

Rocky the bouncer snickered. "You'll never learn, slagger."

"Perhaps," Sentinel said as he rose up and righted his chair. "But what fun is that?" he asked as they both put the mess to rights.

"You tell me, fragger," Rocky said as he walked back to his own chair.

Prime stared at Sentinel was a cold appraising optic and as he stood to go to the table where he sat, the door opened and a number of cold mean looking mechs walked in. They approached the bar and among them were Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Smokescreen the Elder. They looked like a gang and they probably were.

They got their bottles, then walked to a table across the room to sit, ostensibly to chat and play cards but also to keep a wary optic on Sentinel who sat down and began to drink again. Sentinel's optics were fastened upon Sunstreaker.

Prime relaxed his body and sat back to watch. Everyone in the bar was aware of everyone else. They appeared around the room filling in the emptiness even as Sunstreaker's group came through the doors. They were keeping a side optic on the potential fist fight that Sunny and Sentinel in the same room represented. Talk was low if at all as the tension rose.

A movement next to Prime drew his attention. Omelia was there staring at him, then Sentinel. She pulled a chair, then sat. "Hello," she purred. "I see that Sentinel is slumming again. Where's Prowl? Did you see him, too? Sentinel likes to humiliate him by dragging him along on his sojourns."

A flash of his daughter's sweet face came across Prime's processor at the sound of her name. He stared at Omelia, someone who had pursued him, cajoling and threatening him as the moment presented itself. "Why are you here, Omelia? I do not have an affection for femmes."

"You've always said so. I prefer to believe in something small and delicate called hope. You do know that Sentinel can have you arrested for treason and sedition? This is a bad idea," she said as she stared at the big mech.

Sentinel was staring at Sunstreaker who was making an elaborate effort to ignore him.

"This is the Matrix. No one can be hurt here," Prime said as he looked from one table to the next.

"The Matrix," she said with a slight smile. "Is that so?"

"It is," Prime said as he looked at her, someone considered a great beauty among their people. "You are not real and neither is anyone else. This is the Festival and I am here for wisdom."

"**You **need wisdom? You **need** a good femme," she said as she sat back to stare at him. "What **DO** you need, Orion Pax? What is the purpose?"

He looked at her understanding the first but the second part of her question was mystifying. "The purpose?"

"Yes," she said as she leaned closer. "What is the purpose?"

That was when everyone disappeared.

Optimus looked around himself, noticing he was on the street in The Jumble that led to his home. Then noted his building nearby. He ran toward it, then up the creaking staircase to the floor where his apartment was located. He ran to the door, composed himself, then opened it. "Ada? Atar? I am home."

A face peered out of the small room that was his genitor's berth room. The face smiled. "Son, did you get an early release from work?" Kestrel of Iacon asked his only child.

"I did, Ada. I came home to see if you wanted to go for a walk, you and Atar," Orion said, marveling at the youth and vitality of his ada, the most self effacing and gentle soul he knew. "The sun is bright outside and we do not have a lot of time to talk together lately."

"I would like that," Kestrel said as he shut off the light in the tiny room, then walked to the door to leave with his son. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped into the light, the figure of Prime's father, a huge mech with a spark of gold was seen weaving through the crowds toward home.

Tagg of Iacon paused before them. "Kes," he said as he kissed his mech. "Orion … how did you get off early?"

"I got lucky," Prime replied as he basked in the energy and warmth of the two best mechs he knew.

Tagg's expression changed from delight to concern. "You did not get fired did you?"

Orion grinned. "No. Let us go walk. I have not had time to just talk with you in some time."

Tagg glanced at Kes, then his son. He grinned. "Good idea," he said.

Prime stepped forward with his genitors, heading into the crowd for a small cafe where they came as often as they could to sip energon and talk about life. It would take a while to get there.

=0=TBC 7-23-19

My pup is doing better today but still snips at my cats. He's less sick and more himself. Thank you for all the kind words for him. Animals like children are pure. Hugs to one and all forever. :D:D:D

**ESL:** Self effacing (self EE-face-ing): humble

sedition (seh-dih-shun) badmouthing the government or powers that be and being jailed for it. A quashing of freedom to speak. Rabble rousing, making trouble and it can include actions. Its been found to be unconstitutional in America the times its been made into law.


	45. Chapter 45

The Diego Diaries: Mark (dd7 45)

=0=At a small diner on the corner in Iacon, near the old neighborhood

They sat together like they used to, sometimes joined by their own genitors, the ammas and appas of Prime's most golden memories. Outside on the street were the locals, some walking to work, others to hang around in the high unemployment, low income ghetto where the worker bees lived.

The diner was filled with mechs and the odd femme, some of which Optimus remembered. He listened to his genitors talk, marveling and absorbing their youth and the vitality that they still possessed then. As he did he noted a small patrol of security pass by. He sat back into the shadows a bit out of habit, something that his genitors noticed.

They didn't say a word, not daring to add to their son's heavy burdens as the emerging leader of the peace movement which was heavily invested in turning the tide through non-violent confrontation and persuasion. Their son was swiftly becoming a major player on their world. They tried not to think of the dangers that presented. It was too frightening.

Then as soon as he looked back at his genitors, that was how fast they faded. As they faded so did the others and all that was left was a derelict diner with broken windows and no one there. It looked like it hadn't been used in eons.

He stared with a sense of loss that nearly paralyzed him, then he slid out of the booth and walked to the door to stare out warily. No one was on the street. No one was anywhere in range of his powerful sensors. It was empty, dejected, faded and dusty.

Stepping out, Optimus stared up and down the street. There was no movement nor sign of life so he walked up the sidewalk heading toward the gates of The Jumble. His peds echoed on the sidewalk adding a mournful funereal aspect to the blight around him. He continued down the street, reached the corner, then saw two directions before him.

One direction was filled with light and everything he had just encountered was the same as before. Glancing the other way, he saw that it was as broken as it was where he stood. He considered the conundrum, then turned toward the light. As he did, both of the other possibilities, the one he was leaving and the other choice disappeared.

He then began to walk into the light and found himself on his home street where all of his friends were waiting for him.

Deion waved to him. **"COME ON, ORION! THE GAME IS GOING TO START!"**

He remembered this orn. He and the rest of them played a hard fought game of ball, settling whether or not the opposing group was welcome here on their turf. This was their neighborhood and the kids here kept others out. This area would remain protected against gangs for a bit longer.

He joined the group and they hurried together for the burned out yard where the others were waiting. The game would be hard but they would win. The others, at the end, walked off surly as frag but more than adequately warned.

Everyone watched with satisfaction as they did, then they turned to stare at Prime. Deion who was tossing the battered ball in his servos, one they made themselves considered Prime with a quizzical expression. "You look pensive, Orion. What's on your processor?"

Ariel and Arcee stared at him with slight smirks on their faces. It was quiet as he stared back at them.

"You are not real," Optimus said.

The three glanced at each other, then laughed.

Arcee slapped his arm. "You mean our **play** is unreal. Everything **else** is."

Optimus glanced around, then stepped closer to the three. "This is the Matrix. Nothing here is real."

Deion considered that, then grinned. "The game was real. We won it."

"We did before when it really happened. We took out that gang for the neighborhood," Prime said. "This is not real."

"Okay," Ariel said. "What if it isn't? What then?"

Prime considered that. "I would like to know what you are supposed to be teaching me right now."

"I should think that was simple," Deion said as the other two nodded. "Friendship," he said before he and the site disappeared.

Prime glanced around, then saw Maccadam's once more down the street. He walked forward, hurrying until he reached it. Walking into the door, he halted as he saw the Pantheon sitting around a table along a far wall.

They grinned at him, then waved him over.

Prime walked toward them, then bowed.

Prima grinned. "Sit, brother. Tell us stories. We are here to celebrate."

Prime hesitated, then sat. "What sort of stories, Lord Prima? What are you celebrating besides the Festival?"

"Life stories, Optimus, or shall I call you Orion?" Prima replied. "We are celebrating you."

Prime stared at him, then the others. He sat back. "I am ..."

"Too modest but then that is your natural state. You always were the quiet one, the one who never asked for anything but gave everything. That makes you unique, that and the fact that your spark and that of Primus are identical. How that happened is beyond me," Vector Prime said absently. He began to consult some sort of watch-like mechanism in his servo.

Solus grinned at him, then Optimus. "You appear to be on a journey into your past, Optimus. Some of your stories are intriguing. Tell me about Omelia?"

Prime stared at her, then the others who nodded. "She was tasked with recruiting me into the government, to dull or stop my efforts to find a way to prevent war during the run up to revolution. She was ..."

"Not your type?" Solus asked with a grin.

"I am not drawn to femmes," Optimus said with a slight discomfort. "Do not mistake my respect for them, Lady. I am just not attracted to them romantically."

"I never expected you to bond with Prowl. We witnessed that rather dread dance of doom. You are well served by your friends, brother," Micronus said with a chuckle.

They all chuckled. Apparently, they had seen it as well.

Prime sat back slightly discomforted. "I am unclear what I am to receive this time. I have questions."

"Then ask them," Amalgamous said.

Prime considered the questions, more than aware that answers were already given and would reveal themselves in his processor when they were ready to be received. "I am desirous to move Cybertron, her moons and the local group closer to Mars. I asked Lord Primus before and I wish to have confirmation that if He can, He will agree and even help us to make that transition smooth and safe."

"You feel a bit concerned about that?" Onyx asked as if it were a trivial thing.

"I am," Optimus said. "There are billions living on all of them and I have no desire to be the one who finally destroys our species by doing something that is flawed or too dangerous."

"We have moved planets before, Optimus," Solomus said. "This will be done. It is untenable that Our Father should be so exposed to the vagaries of chance and the universe. If He said He would help, He will. Have faith."

Prime relaxed slightly. "Thank you."

It was silent, then Micronus smirked. "What is this about basketball? It was your idea, the league, the teams … you are making your way to a championship title, brother. How athletic of you."

Everyone chuckled as They watched Optimus.

He grinned slightly. "It is a hard sport and one filled with strategy. I liked playing it and hoped that it would some orn be our own to utilize for fun. I also like to play. It was an easy fit."

"Rather like the one Prowl threw when he confronted you about it?" Solus asked with a smile …

^,,^

The Hourly News, Sports and Weather:

"However, the big take away from this announcement is the addition of Optimus Prime to the roster of Iacon's Invaders."

That's when Prowl of Praxus listening nearby with half an audial blew his mind ...

^,,^

"The best part of that for me was when he confronted you in your office," Micronus said with a chuckle …

^,,^

"You must be **out** of **your** processor. ****YOU'RE A PRIME!******"**

"Now, Prowl ..."

"****YOU ARE THE DIGNITY OF THE NATION PERSONIFIED!******"**

"Prowl ..."

"****YOU ARE THE EMBODIMENT OF PRIMUS AND YOU BEAR THE MATRIX!******"**

"Pro-"

"****YOU … YOU ARE THE … THE PRIME!******"**

"P-"

"****SINCERELY! YOU ARE THE *PRIME*!******" …**

**^,,^**

"That was quite amusing if I say so myself," Vector said as he looked up from his device. "I find it also amusing to watch him scheme madly to assist your chances to win. That mech is very amusing, Optimus."

Prime grinned. "I believe so."

"Almost as amusing as Ratchet and his team 'cheer gear'," Solus said with a laugh. "You do have very amusing individuals around you. They love you, you know. They would do anything for you."

"I return the sentiment," Optimus said. "I never expected the life I have now. I never expected to live this long. There were so many times when I did not live."

"But you always insisted upon coming back," Nexus Prime said. "You always incarnated back as yourself. Given what has passed by for The People, I am glad for it. I would dread to think about what Cybertron and all of them would be like if you tired and stayed."

"That's the crux of it, right? How things might be without you there, always giving yourself until nothing is left … with things now being the exception. Its remarkable how good I feel about your family, Optimus," Solus said as the others nodded.

"They are a miracle to me. The return of my genitors was one of the greatest moments of my life," Optimus said.

"They are blessed and unique. They were the biggest and first influences upon you and that required someone of the utmost integrity to ensure that you got to where you insisted you were going," Prima said. "I find your genitors to be remarkable as well and your grand genitors."

It filled Prime with warmth to see that from this group, those who were the foundation of their very self identity.

"Perhaps you can continue," Prima said with a wave of his servo.

Maccadam's disappeared.

=0=Outside

The crowds, vast and patient waited together. Priests were going through the crowds checking everyone, helping them and giving them information about this and that. It was cold and sunny, a good orn for an event like this as they waited, millions and millions here and in every city center in the colony.

Across Cybertron and the inner planetary empire, monitors and screens with projections carried the event. Untold billions of humans and Cybertronians watched the same thing as they waited for Prime to come out again. Dark and cool, lights beat back the darkness as the crowds there waited, too.

=0=Somewhere

He couldn't remember the sector but he remembered the event. They were chasing the AllSpark and he was at a low ebb. He was in a two man ship with Springer, both of them meeting up before a rendezvous with others elsewhere. Prime brooded and Springer flew.

Finally, Springer glanced at him. "You wanna talk? It always helps, Optimus."

Prime vented a sigh. "I am fine, Springer. When we meet up we can pool information. Maybe this time we will have a clue."

Springer glanced at him again knowing he was berating himself for the decision to launch the relic, the only one available, then set the ship on automatic pilot as it sped through empty space for a planetoid meet up with a lot of his closest mechs and femmes. Springer sat back. "It's good to be here with you. It's been a long time. How long have you been alone?"

Prime considered that. "Too long."

Springer nodded. "I am here for you," he said. It was his invitation, one that Prime in his despair, rage or loneliness took up time and again.

Prime glanced at him, then nodded faintly. He would take it up again.

Prime watched the scene remembering a long trail of moments when Springer stepped up and the two of them found comfort together. He loved Springer in a lot of ways and in his spark there would be that feeling for him always. He knew that Springer returned the same feeling but both of them knew this was army stuff, not the real feelings one might have for a real lover. Not the ones they held for Drift and Prowl.

It would take Prowl to make that feeling rise in his soul even as he knew it was so for Springer.

The scene faded and he wondered what it meant in the context of the Pantheon's intentions. Springer and he had a relationship, a 'battlefield' relationship and that was one of the most closely held secrets of his life. As he watched the two, remembering that very moment, the scene was gone and another came forward.

He was in a bar on a world with a roomful of mechs and his own behind him. Lockdown was there and it was a standoff. The tension was great as the two groups pointed weapons at each other. Prime was lit. "I will give you one breem to get off this world and not come back. This group falls within the Protectorate of Marshon and if you start trouble all of us will face their fury. That includes the refugees around here."

Prime remembered that they had pulled refugees from this and that place into the Protectorate with agreement from their leadership. It would save literally tens of thousands of Cybertronians from pirates like this. In turn, the Autobots would hunt the local group and clear out the riffraff.

Prime remembered this and he remembered the Protectorate. They turned out to be more than capable of doing it themselves …

=0=TBC 7-24-19

NOTES TOMORROW! :D


	46. Chapter 46

The Diego Diaries: Mark (dd7 46)

=0=In a bar in a system long past

"I will give you one breem to get off this world and not come back. This group falls within the Protectorate of Marshon and if you start trouble all of us will face their fury. That includes the refugees we are settling around here."

Lockdown stared at Prime with his strange face and incomprehensibly deep sense of self. This mech had nothing to spare for anything but what he wanted for himself. "We were here a long time, Prime."

"Now you will go," Prime said coldly.

It was unbearably tense as the two factions stood fast in their spots, then lights from outside began to fill the space as they pierced the darkness from nowhere. There was no sound either as the room became nearly unbearably bright.

Lockdown glanced around, then stared at a window next to him. Floating in that space was a being of light, a humanoid figure that was staring at him with two bright yellow optics. There was no face, just the two optics. In all the other windows, the same figures could be seen.

Prime glanced at them, then his mechs. "Lower your guns. Put them away."

Springer glanced at him doubtfully, then subbed his gun. The other Wreckers with him did the same, though they were slower than Springer. They were itching to punch Lockdown's ticket come hell or high water but it wasn't to be.

Maybe.

Lockdown stared at the figure, then Prime. "Are you afraid of them? They look like ghosts."

"I stow your weapons and leave. You may not like what follows," Prime said coldly.

Lockdown considered that, then lowered his gun. He turned to the window to stare at the being. As he did his gun heated up and he dropped it. It fell to the ground glowing red hot, then melted into a puddle on the floor.

Yelps from around his group signaled the same event happening with them. Both sides were disarmed, only one voluntarily. The figures turned their gaze to Prime and his party. Then they looked back at Lockdown. It was then that the screaming began.

Jolts of electricity hit Lockdown and his mechs from out of thin air, bolts that hurt and were damaging to their electrical nature. They jumped, twitched and spun as they burned in the grasp of visible bursts of electricity that appeared out of nowhere to envelop them.

Prime and his group stepped back, watching the strange show until Lockdown and his party were on their knees gasping with pain. Then the electricity stopped. A message reached everyone, one that wasn't spoken but intuited by everyone there.

'Don't do this again. You will regret it'. Then the figures in the window and their light disappeared. It was painful to everyone there the darkness that followed. Then the lights flickered back on filling the room with a yellow light that felt old and faded.

Lockdown rose slowly shaking off the jolt of energy that had dropped him to the floor. He swayed slightly, then turned toward Prime. None of the Autobots were harmed. "Why didn't they shoot you?"

"Because we put down our weapons. They know we will uphold our promises. You on the other hand are criminals. I gave you one breem to leave. Take it or suffer the consequences," Prime said.

Lockdown stared at Prime. "Another time then."

"I look forward to it," Ironhide said as they began to pass by to go to the door. "I like funerals when they aren't us."

Prime stared at them, then the windows. The beings were gone and it was silent. Then he was transported away. It was immediate. He was in a room with gray walls, like a cement box. No one was in sight but he felt beings around him.

"Optimus Prime," a feeling said. It wasn't a voice. It just came to him out of the ether.

"I am here."

"You could have shot them. Most would have," the voice murmured.

Prime glanced around, then looked upward into the darkness overhead. It could have been a deep well he was standing in for all he could tell. "I do not believe in violence as the first choice in a situation. We do not want violence here. You have agreed to accept our people being here for refuge. We will not trespass on your hospitality."

It was silent a moment, then the voice was back. "Thank you," it murmured, then he was back in the bar.

No one seemed to move or even give the impression that he'd been taken away since they gazed at him just as they had when he disappeared.

Prime glanced around, then turned to them. "We can go. We have much work to do to help our people settle here. Who is marking it on the maps so we can get them when we can?"

"We are," Wheeljack said as Perceptor nodded.

"Good." Prime glanced around but he heard nor saw anything more. "Autobots, roll out," he said grimly. They followed him to the door and beyond.

Prime watched them go, then he was back at Maccadam's. All of the Pantheon were waiting in the same place.

Solus grinned. "Join us, brother. We have much to reminisce about."

Optimus pulled out a seat, then sat. He stared at the others waiting for what they would do and say next. No one spoke but all watched him expectantly. "You are teaching me something here but I am unaware of what it might be. All I see are moments in my life, moments in my career and family."

"That is true," Prima said with a nod. "What meaning there is in all of it will come from you. What do you suppose it all means?"

Prime considered that. "I … my life as a child and younger mech was difficult. I got pulled into the revolution almost immediately."

"Why? You could have gone along or ignored it like so many others," Onyx asked. "You didn't."

Optimus nodded. "I did not ignore it because it was unbearable. I do not like injustice nor did I feel that there was any future for our people if things did not change. I did not want it to become violent but sometimes you cannot have what you want."

"No," Prima said. "You became more than a worker bee. You became the movement itself. Why?"

Prime shifted uncomfortably. "I did what was necessary and the people found that acceptable. They followed me because I was willing to be discomforted for them."

"That's true. Consider the amount and kinds of trauma, injustice, corruption, hatred and indifference there was at the time. Children were being put into state care because families were being destroyed as object lessons for others who might buck the system as the humans say. I was ever surprised that there was no hue and cry over that. I would think putting children into state pens would move sparks but silly me," Solomus said. "You on the other hand were moved."

Prime remembered the raid of dissidents and the corralling of their families, especially children. It took a long time and lot of rhetoric from mechs like Orion Pax to make the situation toxic enough to move the masses. "I believe that when you wear a yoke long enough all you can see is the furrows before you. We wore chains a very long time, Lord Solomus. I find time has tempered my disappointment over things like this."

"You work hard to create a world that you dreamed about on Mars. Correct?" Alchemist asked.

Prime nodded. "It is my duty as Prime and my dream as a mech."

"Those who come are of every stripe. They bring their gratitude and support or their caste hatred and division, yet you take them all. You worry that you will miss even one," Alchemist said.

Prime nodded. "I lose recharge over it. Everyone must be gathered. Our tribe must come together again. Every mech, femme, child and elder, every Seeker and grounder, everyone deserves the life we are making and the right to choose to be whoever and whatever they wish. It is the will expressed by the Great Ones. I am a servant intent on completing the task."

Solus stroked his servo. "You are no one's servant. You are a good mech, Optimus. Why do you never allow yourself to feel that and hear it expressed from others?"

Optimus stared at her as memories flooded in …

^,,^

"Orion, you're the most wonderful mech I know," Omelia said with exasperation. "Why don't you listen to reason? Inside the government you can become a king."

"And sell my spark," Orion Pax said to her, she who pursued him against all odds.

"I find you the best mech I know. You could change the world. All you need to do is find the path that leads to power and take it. Do you really believe that The People are going to be putting themselves into danger like you do every time you leave your district?"

Orion stared at her, then considered what she said, his biggest fear and challenge. "I can only speak the truth and be the example. Our people need to remember who they are."

"And you? Who are you?" Omelia asked in frustration.

Orion Pax considered that. "Just another mech," he said before he left the room to go to another rally and then another as he fought to save his people from the disaster he was clear was coming …

^,,^

"Just another mech," Solus said. "Hardly. Look at what you did. Look at what you tried to do. The Matrix picked you from the entire species. It hadn't done that since Guardian Prime. You do not even understand what you are to us."

Optimus considered that, then shifted uncomfortably. "I do not need affirmations to do what I have to do nor do I need to please everyone which I have learned over time and experience. I just have to be fair and just. That I struggle with every orn. I cannot ever be like Sentinel or Zeta. I cannot be Nova Prime. The line of Primes has been tainted and corrupted. My conduct and decisions must be the best I can make them. From that, I hope the people can grown and thrive."

"He's hopeless that way," Micronus said to Solus. He grinned. "He never asked for anything and his weapons were what were left over in the beginning. Of all of us, he is the most free of ego. Its his great super power."

"His spark is identical with Primus. That might account for it. Selflessness must be a part of that possibility," Vector said. "I find it refreshing."

"You would, Mr. Oblivious," Onyx said with a grin. He looked at Prime. "Tell us of your family."

He stared at the big beast mech as he considered how to speak the unspeakable. The bond of love and respect, tenderness and unity with his genitors, his bond and children was the very heart of his soul. "My family was a very great surprise."

He vanished from the room. The others stared at his empty chair, then Solus grinned. "He is the most marvelous mech."

They agreed.

^,,^

Optimus found himself in the living room of his home. Prowl sat on the couch with himself and he knew that he was eavesdropping on a moment that he held sacred between them. The moments alone with Prowl were treasured by him in the hectic demanding life he led. They were talking about events coming up.

Prowl sat in his arms with his household data pad in hand. Prime was grinning at him though Prowl concentrating on the pad didn't notice. It was obvious that they were discussing the upcoming holidays leading to New Years.

"Then we have dinner here and open a present as usual. Ironhide and Ratchet are handling the invitations though the usual horde will be here."

He watched himself grin and answer.

"I expect the same," he saw himself say, then he took the data pad from Prowl.

Prowl glanced up with surprise. He grinned as Prime pulled him closer. Then he was busy with something else so who gave a frag about his *DATA PAD*!

Prime watched them noting Prowl's beauty and his own desire. It was uncomfortable to see though it was more than that. His own dignity born of office and suffering, out of a need to be what his people expected of him always made it so. Even now, he considered, the idea of family, bond and intimacy of any kind was 'new' and 'odd'. It was also his lifeline to happiness and hope.

Then he was gone again.

=0=TBC 7-25-19

NOTES! ^,,^

fancyspinner chapter 45 . 15h ago

First, I want to say I'm glad you took in that older dog and I hope he continues to get better. Poor baby! I can't imagine what he's going through having to leave the one person he's known all of his life.

This is a great festival. I like that Optimus is being celebrated. :-) You always manage to make things new and fresh.

I'm wondering, will wheel jack and some of the other start to get family back now? Big hugs

ME: The dog, Zorro is doing better. Every day, he gets a bit better. Its been traumatic to have his beautiful life get upended but dogs are resilient. If you keep a covenant with them, they will come back to life. :D

Its Prime's turn to learn a personal lesson. This will be a different kind of progress and I sure am enjoying making it up. :D:D:D Making things different is the challenge and I love it. :D Others will get family. Wheeljack comes from a huge family with siblings and etcetera. Its about time that someone showed up. LOL! HUGS!

Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 44 . Jul 24

These last two chapters were great. I love when Optimus visits the Matrix for the Festival. You write it beautifully. I can't wait for Primus and the other Primes to show up.  
I'm so glad your foster pup is getting better. Poor baby. Change is difficult, especially for those who don't understand what's going on. You are a jewel!

ME: This is going to be different and fun for optimus. There are more surprises coming and the Primes will come. :D

My pup is going to be staying with me and once he gets it that the cats are targets we're going to be aces; :D Hugs and thank you, darling, for the lovely words. :D

SunnyandSidesexcellentadventur chapter 43 . Jul 23

Poor baby, hope you find a good home for him.

ME: I decided to keep him. He's so sweet even if he's as big as a pitbull. LOL! Hugs!

leoness chapter 43 . Jul 23

Poor puppy. Glad they've got you taking care of them.

ME: I am, too. He's 13 and a hard placement. I like older dogs. they're genuinely good. HUGS miss kitty. ;)

fancyspinner chapter 42 . Jul 22

I'm glad it seems that prime is going to have a lighthearted festival experience. He certainly earned it because he has worked so hard to keep everyone safe. I love that silver bowl always ends up with the family :-) thank you so much for continuing the story. It brightens my day.

ME: Muaaha! I love it, too. Sometimes the problems aren't so big after all. Love ya, Miss Fancy. HUGS! :D:D:D

Guest chapter 38 . Jul 15

What happened with the July 4th camping trip? The bots forgot?

ME: That's going to be in flashbacks. LOL! Lots of Orion stuff and gossiping. ;)

Happy thoughts to your Festival writing. Maybe we finally find out who the old lady ghost/spirit is, or maybe Optimus meets with the other Optimuses from the alternative universes. I hope you'll have plenty of interesting things coming up:)

ME: Those are good ideas. The old lady spirit is going to be showing up again. I try to think what I would like to do and say and see during something like a festival. Making stuff up is so much fun. HUGS, darling!


	47. Chapter 47

The Diego Diaries: Mark (dd7 47)

=0=There

Prime stared around himself. He was on the white sandy plain alone in the heat and incredibly bright sunlight of mid orn. He slowly turned in all directions looking for anyone or anything that would point him in the next direction. When he made full circle he startled. Standing before him was Sentinel Prime.

Sentinel stared at him without speaking. He looked like himself, though there was something about him that was subdued.

"Sentinel," Prime said.

Sentinel nodded. "Hello, Optimus."

It was silent between them, then Optimus stepped closer. "Are you really here or is this a facsimile of you?"

"I'm here," Sentinel said as he glanced around. "Wherever 'here' actually is."

"The Matrix often uses this template for Its own purposes," Prime replied.

Sentinel nodded. "I'm assuming that things are going well."

Prime nodded. "They are. Cybertron is rebuilding and Mars is thriving. There are now over 66,000,000 refugees there with more coming every orn."

"66,000,000. I wish I could have helped. I would have been useful," Sentinel said.

"There would have been no way for you to mingle, Sentinel. I would hope you would know that by now," Prime said.

"Perhaps." He stared at Prime a moment. "I have been sent here to make amends."

Prime nodded.

"I find it hard to do. Did you know that you can stand in paradise and still be yourself? I'm in the Matrix, Optimus, and still I don't feel changed. I still have the same thoughts and feelings as I had on Cybertron and Mars. How is that? I was under the impression, mistaken it would seem to be, that you became flawless when you transitioned there," Sentinel said.

"I think, given the number of times I've been there that if you cannot face yourself, you get the time to do it. I do believe at some point the delusion falls away and reality takes over," Prime said.

Sentinel mused on that, then nodded. "Perhaps." He glanced behind himself as a sound was heard.

Decimus appeared. He glanced around himself with surprise, then shock at seeing both Sentinel and Prime standing in front of him. "What are **you** doing here? Where is this?"

"You are in the Matrix, Decimus. This is a construct that the Matrix creates for our benefit," Prime said.

"Why are we here then? The three of us," Decimus said, then he frowned at Optimus. "Thanks to you I'm stuck in a place that's dark and gray."

Prime considered that. "You are the master of your fate. If you exist there, you created it. Uncreate it, Decimus."

"How?" Decimus asked with emotion and pent up fear and anxiety.

"Face your flaws which are many if you get my drift," Sentinel said.

Decimus turned to Sentinel. "**HA!** Sentinel Prime is criticizing someone about their flaws. That's rich, Sentinel. You were the worst Prime in the history of our people."

Sentinel stared at him. "That's amusing coming from you."

A flash appeared behind them and they turned toward it. It was a mech with a red tabbard covering his chassis. It indicated that he was either a priest, had been one at some point or was using the image for this event. He walked toward the three, then bowed low to Prime. "Optimus Prime, I am yours to command. I live to serve your will," he said in the old fashioned manner prevalent during the Golden Age.

Prime nodded his helm. "And I accept your service with a genuine spark," he replied in the same old fashioned manner. "Who are you?"

"I am Conduct. I was a priest at The Temple of Simfur during the Golden age. I am here to help with this moment so that its mutually beneficial to all involved."

"Great name for a priest, Conduct," Decimus said with his usual lack of tact.

The priest who had heard that a million times before grinned. "What is your will, Lord Optimus?"

"I am unclear. Why is Sentinel and Decimus here, if you know?" Prime asked.

"They are here to learn," Conduct said.

"And what would **that** be?" Decimus asked with irritation.

"Perhaps humility?" Conduct suggested. "Perhaps a clearer idea that actions have consequences."

"You're why we're here, Prime," Decimus said with a bitter tone. "You kept me locked up and now I'm here. You put me on trial and made this happen."

"You made things happen to yourself by your choices, Decimus. You had no respect for anything and anyone. It is because of you and Sentinel that someone like Megatron can exist," Prime countered. "You have no one to blame but yourself for being here."

A flash behind them drew everyone as Kudon appeared. He looked incredible and bowed to Prime. "Hello, Optimus Prime. I am honored to see you."

"And I you, Kudon," Prime replied.

"**KUDON!"** Decimus said.

Sentinel was surprised but kept it off his face. "Why are you here, Kudon?"

"I'm here to help you. You were recalled. You should be aware of yourself by now but it appears that isn't happening," Kudon said as he turned to both. "We're here to help you, Prime and me as well. I was like you, useless and entitled. I did terrible things but there's a path forward for you.

"Love is the only path that matters. Love, forgiveness and unity. You have to face what you were to become what you're truly supposed to be," Kudon said.

"And what's that?" Decimus said coldly.

"Selfish. Self centered. You're damaged, Decimus. Its incredible that you can't see it but then I couldn't see my own spark either. Now I'm the Herald of Prima Prime. I work every moment here to assist those who have the same world view as you and Sentinel. It's time to make progress. You're loved here. You're safe. Just think a moment about that and your lives out there," Kudon said gently. "If I can come to grips with myself and step forward into the light, anyone can. Let me help you."

"Well, its obvious that you've sold out," Decimus said before he disappeared.

Sentinel glanced sharply at Kudon. "Where did he go?"

"Back to the gray zone he created for himself," Kudon said with a softly vented sigh. "It's clear that he's not ready to progress." He turned to Sentinel. "What about you, old friend?" he asked with a faint grin.

Sentinel glanced at Prime who was silently watching. "I am unclear about a lot," he said.

"But you feel unsettled?" Kudon asked.

Sentinel nodded. "I don't know why."

"Good enough," Kudon said as Sentinel faded away from view.

Prime stared at the empty space, then turned toward Kudon. "What is happening to them?"

"Sentinel is ready. He feels a faint unsettled feeling. That's a sign that a spark is reaching the threshhold of perhaps self awareness. He's with others who will help him but Decimus needs to wander in the gray lands for a while longer. When he signals his awareness, no matter how small, we'll come for him." He grinned slightly. "It's a process, the retrieval of a spark from self created oblivion. They will make it in time. We have infinity before us here. Time is of no meaning."

"They will be cared for?" Prime asked as he knew tha answer already.

Kudon nodded. "They will, even as I was. Thank you, Optimus Prime. I am honored to know you. Farewell," he said before he faded. 

As Kudon left, so did Prime.

=0=Temple of Simfur, Cybertron

A brazier with a lamp on it was sitting on a stone platform in the still unfinished Temple of Primus at Simfur. It was linked to the Matrix Flame on Mars. A priest there was watching the Flame on a remote camera to see when Prime returned to them from the Matrix. When the Flame re-lit itself on Mars, they would signal this one to relight here.

The crowds around were massive as all of those in the area who could come, did. They were silent as they were all over Cybertron where millions upon millions of pilgrims had gathered around massive projections of the events on Mars. The Simfur Flame was in a corner of the main screen sitting on a stone dais that was there to show it to those who were watching everywhere. As they stared at it, the Flame re-lit.

=0=Temple of Primus Restored, Mars

Optimus reappeared in the Temple, standing before the Matrix Flame. It was lit and the lighting was as low key now as it was before it went out when he left this dimension. The device was never lit when he was not in the dimension where it existed. It was a way to know what was happening to one. It flickered before him, then Prime walked to the door and the devices in the main room.

His footfalls echoed as he walked toward the Well and the slowly turning AllSpark. That worthy stopped then crackled with energy across its enigmatic surface. Prime stopped, then knelt. He bowed his helm to the relic, stood, then walked toward the stairs nearby. The Well was as blue as a summer sky as mist hovered over it.

When Prime reached the platform above them, he walked toward the door. Reaching it, he was still out of view so he took the moment to compose himself. The devices behind him were gathering to bless The People and so was the one in his chest. He then stepped forward heading for the platform outside, to the many and sundry groups of The People waiting and his destiny.

=0=Outside

A murmur went up when Optimus walked out onto the platform to stop before the first stair leading downward. The priests and Alpha bowed as he walked past, then stopped before the gathered millions here and billions beyond. All over the colony, Hu-An, Human and Cybertronian individuals sat with their hearts in their throats.

Prime was back.

=0=On the steps

Prime dialed into everyone's transponders, then gazed downward to the precious faces of his family, friends, colleagues and partners. A sensation of great love and gratitude came over him and he understood at that moment the strange nature of his spirit walk.

He was shown the life he had lived with the intention that he understand himself better because of it. The possibilities of those he loved having the same life without him were made very clear. This is what you bring to the table. This is the love you have inspired and get back from the individuals you know. Because of it, you are all together more than you would be without all of the pieces to your personal puzzle.

How many lives would be as good if he hadn't been among them? How might their people and home world have turned out without his tenacious and powerful presence? How many did he touch throughout a long and fabled life who were made better by the contact? How much good did he accrue to himself along the way because he knew these people and did these things?

This wasn't just a celebration of their great Warrior-God, Primus and His creator, The One. It was a celebration of Their First Disciple. It was a way to let Optimus Prime know how powerful his love and courage were to those who loved and followed him. No one else could have accomplished what was done for The People but him.

No one else would have died eighteen times and still come back to serve selflessly and with great love.

He stared at the crowd, then spoke. "The Solemnities are over."

It was then that he felt it, the groundswell of emotion that was delivered to him from them, his people and his charge. It came to him, a wall of energy that was soft and grateful, aiming its way to him from the sparks of the millions gathered here and the billions from other places. It said to him that his mere presence, his image before them was comfort, protection and hope.

That was when the Blessing of The One exploded out of the AllSpark inside and rose upward into the sky.

=0=TBC 7-26-19


	48. Chapter 48

The Diego Diaries: Mark (dd7 48)

=0=On the stairs of the Temple

That was when the Blessing of The One exploded out of the AllSpark inside and rose upward into the sky. It flew upward, this time a rainbow of colors instead of white that symbolized purity and The One Itself to The People. The light went upward, surged to Its fullness, then came crashing down to spread out as a tsunami across the vast crowd here, there and everywhere.

A pulse flashed outward to go on forever into the universe. It flashed through the solar system, a warmth and love that was felt everywhere it went including Earth and the Decepticon/pirate locations surrounding the system. It went onward into infinity, a feeling of the deepest and most intense love and oneness that could possibly be imagined.

It flooded the area around the Temple enclosing everyone inside the borealis of shimmering colored lights, then it faded. As The People turned back toward the Temple, their bereavement at the loss of the light palpable, another light surged outward, the Blessing of Primus Himself.

A cry went up as the white luminescence of their warrior god's soul flooded the area and surrounded everyone. This light was brilliant and encompassed not only those already blessed but Cybertronians everywhere they might be, whatever their circumstances. It was felt everywhere including Cybertron and Earth but not by Megatron and his forces in the Delta Quadrant. Like the AllSpark, it excluded that figure and set of circumstances but not any other Cybertronian.

Even the forces still in the Decepticon sphere of influence felt both of those touches of love and unity. Whether it would mean anything to them was anyone's guess. It hadn't before and it might not now.

In Simfur it was different. The light flooded the area and the tens of thousands who were there watching the ceremony on screens as they waited in the sacred heart of their culture, The Temple of Primus in Simfur. The roar that went up there and all over the body of the Warrior God of the Cybertronian People was one of pride, love and joy. Since the screens had rotated Cybertron into the feed, the event's arrival at Simfur was seen by everyone once the lovely fog lifted at Mars. The roar there was matched and then some here on world.

=0=Earth2

They watched the ceremony in the theater and auditorium, nearly everyone there including a lot of the children. When the Blessing part began, they were also surrounded by light, the sensation of great abiding love and a peacefulness that they would talk about forever.

=0=Earth 1

They knew it was coming when Prime walked out. Rising in anticipation, the humans of Earth 1 held hands as the light streamed upward from the Temple Itself. It would come crashing down and find them as they knew it would. It would be an amazing, amazing experience.

=0=Family Tower with most of the Consulate present

Those that were there and not on the scene were washed over by the pulsing love of The One and Primus. It infiltrated the area around them, a space filled with family and friends from all over Earth. It lingered, was gone, came again and lingered. When it was gone once more, they looked again at the screen in the lounge.

That was when Optimus Prime's spark chamber opened and a blindingly pure light flashed out and covered the entire world once more. It reached Cybertron and the Empire on both sides of the divide. It roved the entire universe finding everyone with a Cybertronian spark and comforted them.

It reached Earth, the enemy and everywhere else. Then it was gone as Prime's chamber closed on the Matrix.

It was silent almost immediately.

The crowds stood together a moment savoring three different intensities of love and unity, then Prime spoke. "The Solemnities are concluded."

He began to walk down the steps, nodded to the priests who were bowing. Pausing for his escort and family to join him, with the Elite Guardsmen and an honor guard of his general officers gathering around him, Optimus began to walk back to the other end of town. It was time to go to Simfur for a ceremonial visit that would be short, simple and intense.

=0=At the airfield at Simfur

Several of the local leaders of the different regions of Cybertron were waiting in Simfur to join Prime and his officers, several of the senior priests and Turbine as a Maker to visit The Temple, show himself to The People and salute the place where Primus had been honored since The Beginning of Things.

It was a short hop, a shorter meet up at the airfield of Greater Simfur, then a long walk through the crowd lined streets to the Temple proper itself. The crowds cheered, howled their delight and waved as he walked past followed by his mechs and the priests. Some slipped out to touch him as he passed. Many did.

In the distance, the Temple could be seen, the great dome of copper nearly covered. The walls were framed upward and there was a lot of work surrounding it to put the grounds and the various fixtures and statuary into place. It was going to be ready for the next festival and Prime was prepared to hold it here as well as Mars. Now they would visit, share the prayers of the priests, meet as many people as they could, then return to Mars for the rest of the waiting period before fasting was signaled to be over.

Back on Mars, Prowl and the others who had walked back with Optimus continued onward to the Tower and home. Prime would be on Cybertron with the others for a few joors, then come back through a bridge by ship. It'd be shown on IntraCom and everyone would be able to celebrate it as they did here.

'**UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!'** was still ringing in everyone's audials here. It would also there.

=0=Upstairs

They sat around Ironhide and Ratchet's apartment, the family and a lot of hangers-on, gathering to break the fast together. It was noisy, fun and filled with kids rioting around the place in their bombastic sense of fun. It would be incentive to feed their little faces. It would also be torture for everyone who elected to wait especially since there were mountains of food and drink sitting nearby ready to eat.

"Frag. Who invented fasting?" Sideswipe said as he looked under the covers of dishes and all around the long buffet waiting to be eaten. It would only take a couple of things to be heated before it was as good as new. Fortunately, Ratchet had two ovens.

"Someone with some class. It obviously wasn't you," Ratchet said with a grin as he sprawled in his chair.

"You're the genitors. What does that say about you?" Sideswipe said with a grin.

"That I have a soft spot for hellions," Ratchet said as a gaggle of sparklings flew past laughing hysterically together. They rounded the heavily burdened table, then ran for the hallway and the berth rooms beyond.

Everyone halted their conversations to watch them fly by, then turned back to it again.

"Nice ceremony. I wonder what he found out. I expect details, Prowler," Ratchet said as Ravel punched Ratchet's arm.

"**Ratchet!** You're talking about a very holy personage on our holiest orn. Have some respect," Ravel tut-tutted.

"You're so cute. I think I'll keep ya," Ratchet said before Ravel rapped him again. "By the way, I saw you touch him as he came down to walk back."

Ravel grinned. "That's the best time to touch a Prime. That's when they're the most holy. Though I never saw anyone touch Sentinel. Or Nova. Nor Zeta. You could never get close enough and I don't believe they were very holy."

Prowl grinned at Ravel, then glanced at Ratchet. "How did a loser like you have an ada like that?"

Ratchet gave Prowl a dazzling smile. "Frag you, Granny."

Ravel rolled his optics as everyone laughed.

It would take a while for Prime to get back with the boys.

=0=Simfur

He stood in the center of the Temple staring upward. Most of the dome was enclosed but there was a small section left open to allow the smell of welding and various solvents to drift away. The interior looked just like the one on Mars and the site where the AllSpark and Well had been was finished. That entire floor was complete including the offices, staff rooms, schools and housing for the priests and others who were going to be working here soon.

Everywhere else in and on the vast building would take more time. A lot of it was painstaking craft work that took time to set before more was added. A lot of the inscriptions were being hand carved at the site rather than carved elsewhere and applied later. There were reasons for it. They were following the original building plan and building in holiness was a hand project for artisans.

Prime turned to Chevron who then waved the priests to gather. They included the newly appointed chief of the facility, the priest Atala who was from Simfur and managed The Shrine for Prima Prime before the war. He was a hero of the revolution, someone who smuggled dissidents and helped the imperiled to hide. He was integral for the Autobot femmes and the underground opposition.

They gathered around a big block of stone, laid on their servos and began to chant several cycles of the dedication prayers for the Temple that dated back eons. It would take a bit of time.

=0=Cyclonus

He had come with Prime and stood beside him as the priests chanted. It was painful in the extreme to be here when the Temple was in such a state. His monastery in Upper Tetrahex was well under repair. Priority was given to a number of cultural centers and shared treasures to help bring comfort to The People. He had been all orn in Upper Tetrahex going over the progress of the situation there, then bridged to Autobot City to take part in the Processional.

His life was ordered and purposeful in a way that it had never been in the Decepticon Army. Here, he was an acknowledged master of the Guiding Hand. He was Master of the Monastery on Mars and was working through a list of mechs and femmes who were seeking to run the Monastery here. He would be Master of the whole thing but remain on Mars to search the mountains of information being brought in all the time to find things useful for the resurrection of his home world.

It was a busy life.

Throw in a school for disturbed children, a school for scribes and teachers of the Path as well as two monasteries and a huge community of followers and Cyclonus was a very happy and busy mech.

The prayers would continue.

=0=At a Stanix apartment getting ready to kick off the Tri-Party Celebrations

The crowds were incredible with many sitting in the hallway. Food was stacked to the ceiling along with drinks. Since they were a massive Stanix clan and associated families, they would take the full three orns to par-tay before concluding with a trip to the Temple and a tour of the Pavilion and its wonders there.

Cliffjumper was holding his daughter, Agnus as Buzzie was getting a tiny plate together for her dinner. Buzzie was a huge mech and towered over Cliff and their daughter as he asked and pointed out delicacies for Agnus to consider.

Agnus would smile at most of them just because, apparently to them indicating her delight. Buzzie would then spoon a tiny bit onto a tiny plate for her.

Cliff would hold her, watch Buzzie with almost comical love and count his slagging blessings. Usually he was drunk out of his processor and spoiling for a fight, in or heading to jail or hung upside down from a lamp post if this were the old daze.

He was probably the happiest mech in the room to know it wasn't. Soon, Buzzie would feed Agnus, chatting with her in his sweet gentle loving manner while Cliff sat with the elders who wanted his opinion on this and that.

It was affirming, gatherings with the in-laws.

Cliffjumper was one of the luckiest mechs in the world(s).

Ask him.

=0=TBC 7-28-19


	49. Chapter 49

The Diego Diaries: Fireworks! (dd7 49)

=0=In the night

The light of fireworks burst over every city in the colony at the same time. They were launched on a timed schedule by Teletraan and administered by groups of smart kids, demolitions experts and scientists for the edification of the masses. As they flew up and burst into great luminous beautiful shapes, figures and words, the same was going on all over Cybertron and the inner planets. It had been a herculean task but one accomplished for now and into perpetuity.

Even for Wheeljack and Perceptor, this was just too big.

Prime and those who went with him to Simfur had returned just before after a nearly deliriously happy interlude in "The City of The Temple". The next year, they would hold the festival there, utilizing the Temple and its facilities. Unless Primus switched up things, they would do so with some very ingenious holograms that were so perfected that you could touch them with your hand or servo. The city would have its primacy back every other festival, alternating with Autobot City.

Right now, most of them were standing on the balcony of The Residence with Prime watching the show in the skies. It was elaborate, filled with symbolism and images of everywhere and everyone. There were short movies of scenes from the colony and from Cybertron. They would be archived for anyone to see at some point by IntraComm and the news service that it operated on Cybertron, the newly consolidated operation, News-Net, but for now the view overhead was sufficient.

Children were swaddled in blankets and onesies, held in the arms of their elders. It was dazzling and even though the dogs and Bob hated the noise and flashes the view was unsurpassed for everyone else. The animals hid in the living room waiting for the slag outside to pass by.

Inside as well, mountains of food awaited, all of it brought there by everyone who was coming which seemed like half the army. No Seekers were there because they were burning down Aerie Hill to celebrate the return of two more sub chieftains and a chieftain of a big clan. It would be a hot time in the old town tonight, or so Thundercracker advised. Given the amount of wild aft flying that roared overhead and around the city itself after the Festival itself, the swirl of lights and the fiery flight of what could only be Warlord dominated the skies. It was clear that there would be massive hangovers tomorrow.

The last flash of brilliant light appeared overhead, then disappeared leaving a sense of calmness over the crowd as they celebrated another Festival with Cybertron, the inner Empire and the local group in their servos. Cybertron would take a bit longer to finish their fun and games given the extra images of life on world added to the presentation. It was deeply and gratefully appreciated.

When the music ended softly the creed exploded into the sky. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!" **

A roar raised up filling the heavens as the crowd stamped the ground and let the Pantheon know their feelings. It would last a while, the die down as the applause of the masses turned to laughter, happy conversation and movement back to their homes inside the District of Autobot City. It would take a long time for the nearly one million spectators to disperse. There would be relatively light Watch intervention activity in their midst.

Prime glanced around, then grinned. "When is dinner, Prowl?" he asked sweetly to great laughter and 'yeah, Prowl, when's dinner?'.

Prowl smirked. "In a breem. When the siren blows."

"Well, **that** blows, too," Sandstorm said as he walked back inside with Rambler in his arms.

The rest followed as they entered the gigantic apartment, then closed the night and the cold out when the door slid shut behind them. Finding their seats again, parting out children, everyone glanced at the others.

"I don't know about you," Sandstorm said, "but fasting isn't my cup of tea."

"Since when did you **ever** drink tea?" Springer asked as he sat on a love seat beside Drift.

"About the same time **you** didn't," Sandy said to laughter and mockery.

"They don't make them as tough as they used to," Hercy said to Prime who nodded. "I can remember when a cup of tea was a meal."

"Oh, here we go," Twin Twist said with a chuckle. "Poor stories."

"You infants can't best the exempts," Kup said. "Don't even try."

Hardie laughed as he glanced at his brothers with a wink. "I remember when licking the inside of an old oil can was a cause of celebration."

"Eww," Prowl said.

Everyone looked at him, smirking as he shriveled a tad.

Prowl sat straighter, then held out a cookie for Sojourner. "Here, baby. I realize its not **AN OLD OIL CAN** but its the best I can do on the spur of a moment."

Huge laughter greeted that as Sojie took her cookie. Everyone under three feet then flocked to Uncle Owl to get one, too.

"What's the worst thing you ever made energon from?" Lon asked Hercy as Partition and Bezel watched with intensity. Sitting nearby watching as well, Inweld and Morius with their significant others listened. Their genitors weren't here. They were at the Halls of Order having break fast with the rest of their circle, Vinn, Joon and the others. The squad was well accounted for at the Halls of Order.

Hercy considered that, then smirked slightly. "You don't want to know."

Huge laughter and goading greeted that but given a look from Prowl, Hercy deprived them of knowing how low you can go when you're hungry enough.

"What about you, Ratchet? You grew up scratching with the chickens as the humans say. What was that like? Educational purposes for the kids among us who benefit mightily from the sweat of our brows?" Twin asked. He, himself had grown up in poverty and could tell a few tales himself.

"Well," Ratchet began as Ravel began to give him The Look. "What can one say about watching your genitors and grand genitors go without so you can have a toy?"

It was silent.

"What can you say?" Twin asked with a grin as Maelstrom and Chromia smirked.

"Not much, really. It was fragged as no humans say," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"The humans have a lot of sayings," Hercy mused as Kup who was sitting beside him nodded. "I like when they get surprised some of them say, 'Well, I'll be swanned'."

"They say that?" Bezel asked.

"They do. They also swear a lot. I'm sort of surprised how long it took to infiltrate the entire security apparatus of the Watch. Even the guards at the jail speak the same slag," Springer said.

"It bothers his sense of religious piety," Drift said with a snicker.

"It does but not as much as your fascination with colors," Springer said. "What sort of evening would you say this was?"

Drift glanced around, then grinned. "Sort of lavender if I'm pushed to guess."

"Are you one of those colorist slaggers?" Kup asked.

"There's a lot of truth in color," Drift replied.

"Your bond is a hippy, Springer," Twin said. "I heard about them on a movie."

Springer glanced at Drift, then checked his aft. "I don't see it, Twin."

Huge laughter and insults greeted that remark.

It was then that the siren could be heard rolling out across the plains from the tower at Fort Max.

**DINNER TIME!**

Half a breem later …

Many were the mechs and femmes sitting around the room with incredibly heaped plates and one to two bottles of something to drink sitting beside them. The clink of silverware and muted comments around bites of food took precedence for a moment.

Ratchet found his seat, then grinned at Sun who was filling his face. "You don't appear to handle fasting well."

Sun grinned at Ratchet. "Frag no. Feels like prison."

"Were you ever in prison, General?" Bezel asked.

"A few times. I don't like being ordered around by slaggers. Have a point, then follow it," Sun said. "Have you ever noticed how many fraggers there are in charge of things?"

Everyone paused their forks.

"Present company not included," Sun said with a chuckle.

"I should **hope** so," Prime said with a grin. A row of children were standing in front of him grinning at the biggest softie in the room. He fed them, then they danced onward to form a wall in front of Hercy and 'Jack. They were fed there, too.

"The semi finals are in three orns," Ratchet said. "What's the team prospects like? I need to lay off a bet."

"You have to ask?" Prowl said as he paused a fork. "You of little faith. Among other things."

An elbow took care of that impertinence.

"I think there are only blue skies ahead," Prime said as the twins smirked at him.

"You have to get past us," Sunstreaker replied.

"I do believe we have done that twice now," Optimus replied to everyone's great delight. It wasn't often that one saw the First Disciple of Primus trash talk.

"He got you, Sunny," Sideswipe said with a chuckle. "I'm thinking of bringing a gun or maybe a blunt instrument."

"Then you're bringing all of your personality this time, Sideswipe?" Bumblebee asked as First Aid nearly swallowed his tongue laughing.

"Ha, ha, shortie. How about joining a team?" Sideswipe said. "We could use a good go-fer."

"As if," Bee said. "I'm joining a team next season. You can get your own slag yourself."

"What team? A mini-con team? What would you call a mini-con team?" Sideswipe asked.

"Jail Bait? The Autobot City Jail Bait and Tabernacle Choir," Bulkhead said with a chuckle as the room erupted in laughter. "Tell me, Bee … why do so many of you shorties get over energized, then serenade The City?"

"Because unlike you overrated giraffes **we** sound good," Bee said with his usual chutzpah.

First Aid nodded with pride and agreement though he would be thrown into the giraffe pen at the zoo with everyone else.

"Mini-cons," Bulkhead said as his sons ran up for a bite from him and Tyro. "By the way, Optimus … I never did get your opinion on Transformers: Prime about Primes never partying. When that's cleared up, I'd like to hear from you, Arcee."

"About what, Bulk?" Arcee asked as she lounged next to Magnus on a couch. Both of them were slagging it down, Magnus with the same gusto as Optimus and the other big mechs in the room.

"Remember when we were supposed to keep Megatron away from the space bridge? He picked you up like you were a doll. I never asked you about that. I think its tremendous how the humans work so hard to keep things real."

Huge laughter and guff greeted that.

"Well, I didn't think much about it, at least not in a good way but they did get my best side," Arcee said to great laughter.

"All of your sides are great," Magnus said.

A moment to aww was undertaken, then Arcee grinned. "I don't think if they really knew me that they would've made me Megatron's barbie doll." She looked at Optimus who grinned at her. "As for the party stuff … I do remember a few times when you did. It was fun. At least when we crashed the parties in the next district. You never got over energized, though. We tried to get you drunk, Optimus, but you always found excuses."

"Someone had to get us back home in one piece. Magnus was not that dependable then," Prime said with a chuckle.

Everyone glanced at Magnus who paused his fork. "What?" he asked.

"You actually mean that Ultra Magnus has a **wild side**?" Sideswipe asked with incredulity.

Magnus frowned.

Arcee put her arm around his shoulders. "You better believe it."

"That's what I was saying about Ironhide," Ratchet said as Ravel glanced at him sharply and began to rise. "Why, last night in the berth-" was as far as he got before his Ada pummeled him nearly into the ground.  
**  
"RATCHET! THE PRIME!"**

=0=TBC 7-29-19

NOTE: Drift is part of a religious point of view that uses colors as their points. I have been dredging the universe to find that again so when I do I'll edit this mention and use more complete information as we go. Once he noted discord in a party or gathering and another practitioner agreed saying it was a 'magenta' moment. I love this fandom.


	50. Chapter 50

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath of Bliss (dd7 50)

=0=At The Residence

They sat contented in their chairs and couches as the group began to disperse. Even though most of the Watch there were off duty for now, nearly all of them followed Springer and Drift out the door to wander around the colony. They were going to go on 'walk about' so everyone joined them including Chromia with Maelstrom and Partition with Lancer. The door closed behind them. Most of those left now were family.

Prime sat in his chair watching the crowd disperse. He was feeling no pain though he wasn't drunk per se. That was Ironhide's job as his right servo-go to mech. He sat in his chair drowsing with a sleeping Halo in his arms. Around the room infants were laying in the arms of ammas, appas and big kids, all of them sawing logs. All nine of the titanic kids had finally showed up after spending the evening in the company of their family and frame.

Genesis glanced at Ratchet who was sitting across from his ada, Ravel, who was still a bit put out at his earlier impertinence. "What do you want to do with the babies, Ada?" he asked sweetly. He held a sleeping Spirit in his arms

"They can stay here," Prowl said. "They're mine anyway." He smirked with triumph at Ratchet, then led the way to the corridor that would take them to berth rooms near his suite where he could attend to them if they needed him.

The girls would be in Sojie and Solus's berths he decided and the littlest mechs would join Kaon in the middle of a large berth in a spare berth room where they would lay in a little array of cuteness. Older kids including Sunspot would sleep in their own rooms. Prowl walked to the corridor followed by big kids who were bringing all of the younger ones along but Rambler. He walked along yawning behind them. He was the only one still mobile.

Miler and Venture tucked Prima into his carry bag fixing to go home themselves. Vos Tower wasn't that far away but they would take a cab to avoid the sidewalks which were filled with revelers still.

Blackjack picked up Scout's carrier, said he'd add Robby the Bruce to his herd for the night and made his farewells with a slightly tipsy Alor. Lissie, Sun and Jack would go with them along with Delphi, Flint, STU-RT and Hardie to make sure they made it the several floors down where they lived, then go to their own homes sans Lissie and Steiner.

They lived in Bern and were the only ones who weren't in the same building as Ratchet and Ironhide. Blackjack the Elder and Ironhide the Elder followed Delphi and Turbine out. They were soon followed by Raptor and Turbine. Kestrel and Tagg were last to go. The door closed behind all of them.

Ratchet who was slouching in a chair waved at them as they began to leave including the twins and Blue who would meet everyone at the Diner in the morning for breakfast and to retrieve the kids. Everyone kept going until it was Prime and Ironhide who slouched in chairs and Ratchet, too. His own genitors had left after fussing with Prowl about cleaning up. It was amazingly quiet all at once.

"What a buncha loud mouths," Ratchet said once his genitors were gone. He glanced at Prime who was slouched in his chair dozing slightly as the room became silent. "You alive?"

"Barely," Prime said with a grin. "You?"

"I'm waiting for the results of the autopsy," Ratchet replied. They both laughed loudly.

Ironhide stirred, glanced around, then fell asleep again.

Ratchet grinned. "What did They tell you and who were They? If I can ask … my ada took his fists home with him."

Prowl walked back in followed by no one. The big kids were staying over 'in case you need help'. He didn't but he loved the big kids. They were his, too, he'd decided some time before. That included the two tiny exact copy versions of their genitors … Swan and Teatro. They were his, too. He sat, then glanced at Prime. "You need a fix." He stared pointedly at Ratchet. "Fix him."

"And lose the sweet vibe? His own special essence?" Ratchet asked. He glanced at Prime. "You want the cure, Uncle Otis?"

Prime grinned. "Nope."

Ratchet stared at Prowl with triumph. **"HA!"**

"Be nice to me. You're sitting on my couch." Prowl grinned. "And what a **fine** couch it is."

"I'm thinking, Prowler, that it'd be nice to just leave this one," Ratchet said jerking his thumb toward a fully recharging Ironhide, "right there."

The three of them looked at Ironhide who was helm back, mouth agape, sawing logs as the humans put it. He was cute and helpless at the same time.

"I think he looks like Orion," Prime said with a grin. Then he giggled slightly.

Ratchet and Prowl stared at Prime, then grinned. "I can see that."

"Did you hear about the time we first went camping in the Valles?" -Prime

"Nope." -Ratchet and Prowl lying

"We were setting up camp and when we did Orion was stuffing rocks up his nose assembly. I asked Ironhide if he took after him. I think my dear old friend was slightly scandalized." Prime grinned at Ironhide who was sliding slightly toward the floor as he dug down into recharge.

Ratchet and Prowl grinned at each other, then Ratchet leaned slightly forward to look at Prime. Yes, he was just on the hair of being clinically drunk, Our Uncle Otis. Fortunately, he couldn't be hit by a car in his living room. "Prime, what makes you scandalized?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl took his servo protectively. "You don't have to answer that."

"I do not mind, Prowl," he said sweetly. "I think I am scandalized when things are so obvious that no one can see them."

Ratchet and Prowl stared at him, then nodded. "Go on." -both of themselves

"Like how hard it is for Ironhide to open pickle jars. Did you ever notice that?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet snickered. "He's learned to fear the pickle. Did I ever tell you about the time he picked up a can of lemon frosting, took it home and lathered up a dill pickle with it? He took a big bite, then hopped all over the room."

"Was it good?" Prime asked, too inebriated to catch the full array of nuances.

"Uh ..." Ratchet glanced at Prowl. "You got any dill pickles and lemons?"

"If I did I wouldn't tell you," Prowl said as he pulled Prime's arm and servo closer to him.

Because he did, Optimus slid over and landed on top of Prowl. After a moment of fuddling around, he was able to sit back up. He stared down at Prowl. "Sorry, little buddy," he said sweetly.

Prowl sat back up. "That's alright, Only One. Nothing like having a housing tower fall on me. Don't think anything of it."

Prime grinned, then looked at Ironhide. He glanced at Ratchet. "That mech is a true friend," he said.

"Oh-oh. Here we go," Ratchet said with a brilliant smile. "Tell me more, Optimus."

"He doesn't have to say slag," Prowl said with a frown at Ratchet.

"I do not mind, Prowl. Ironhide is a good friend, a brother to me. I do not have a brother," he said glancing at Prowl earnestly. "Nor a sister." It seemed that he appeared mystified by the news.

"I noticed that," Prowl said with a grin.

A tipsy Optimus was an adorable Optimus.

"But I** do** have great genitors. They taught me all the good things, the things that make you happy and kind. My genitors and the others … my appas and ammas … they were the best I know," Optimus said. "It was different this time."

"The spirit walk?" Ratchet asked.

Prime nodded. "It wasn't about us as a people this time. It was about me. I got to see things I haven't thought about in vorns. My family. I got to sit with my appas and ammas. We talked. It was places I visited and things I did."

"They were celebrating you then," Prowl said.

Prime nodded. "It was very strange. I always seek wisdom and guidance for everyone. It was not to be this time."

"Well, maybe its time to do that, Optimus, to celebrate you and your life," Ratchet said.

Prime glanced at him, then shrugged with a grin. "I was separated, grew up, liked sports, worked at menial labor, had the best genitors and family ever, became a rebel, was made Prime, shot my gun a lot of times, then retired to this place." He grinned again. "I sort of see this as my future assisted living place."

Ratchet laughed. "You and me. We can sit in the rec room and braid yarn."

Prowl smirked at Ratchet, then glanced upward at Optimus. "You were then the focus of Their attention and They celebrated you. Its **about** time. You need and deserve all the praise that can be had. I, Prowl, have spoken."

Prime chuckled. "You did, little buddy," he said as he leaned down to kiss Prowl. Unfortunately, his famed vaunted reflexes were under water so he kept going, fell on Prowl, then rolled off onto the floor to land on his back. He sighed, then grinned. "I am on the floor." Then he chuckled.

Prowl who was sitting back up the second time in less than minutes stared down at him. "We're going to need a crane to lift him. Give him the cure, minion."

"He said no. I think he likes just letting go," Ratchet said as he leaned over to see Prime. "You like just letting it hang out do you, Optimus?"

Prime grinned, then nodded. "I see you."

Ratchet laughed, then sat back. "Well, that settles it. I guess he's recharging on the floor."

"What about you?" Prowl asked as he moved to lie down on the couch.

"I couldn't move without major aerial support," Ratchet said. "I'm just as comfortable as frag."

"Then stay there. I have the kid alarms routed to me." Prowl glanced at Ironhide who was leaning over to eventually at some point fall to the ground when the weight to gravity ratio slammed in. "What about Sleeping Beauty there?"

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who was one butt check off the chair and the other one soon to follow. His arms were splayed out over the arms and he was mouth agape as he recharged. "What a magnificent bastard," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "He's going nowhere unless you have a hot air balloon in your subspace."

Prowl snickered as he made himself comfortable. "You never know. Good night, Loon."

"Good night, Miss Priss."

With that, Prowl called down the lights and remotely set things to order security wise. Then everyone there fell into a deep, deep recharge.

=0=On the streets

Things were in hand even with the crowds out and about. There was a music festival with local performers at the City Center in Terra playing on a band stand in the middle of town. Thousands would be there to dance and listen. Food trucks were everywhere and there was a brisk business going on.

Patrol mechs and femmes from the Watch were riding horses all over the place. They were even riding rounds past the habitats which were going great guns with their own break of fast and parties. Most of those who were out were looking for fun, clubs, restaurants and events to attend.

Some weren't.

Haro-n and two of his friends, Chivet and Brisk were standing on the corner of Eighth and D in Retriarius. Club were blaring, food smells were enticing and they were on the town. Friends of Sio and that migration, they shared jail time with Ratchet, Prowl and Alor when a fight broke out and everyone was arrested from a brawl at Club Cybertron started by Haro-n's uncle, Mistermaster. Now they were heading for a dance club where a lot of individuals from all castes congregated together to hook up and get laid.

Walking across the street, they weaved their way through the crowds, food trucks and all the rest to enter The Crystal Ball, a big club with a bar, restaurant and dance floor that was one of the biggest on world. It was owned by a mixed caste family who were large, Stanixian and tightly woven. Some of them were even relatives of Cliffjumper and Buzzie by the way of a very convoluted relationship that when bonded ended a sort of Hatfield and McCoy feud of such long standing that no one could remember what started it.

Like that.

It was beautiful, filled with crystal features and mirrors and was swinging nearly every night of the decaorn. They would have been gazillionaires on Cybertron with the club.

If they were allowed to have it.

Which they weren't.

Not back then.

Now?

Oh,** yeah.**

The three walked inside and stood by the door that lead from the huge bar to the lounge and then the giant dance floor where some of the best and most famous club bands played on a rotating basis including Jazz and his. Beyond that was a huge restaurant which was filled with diners breaking fast in the fast lane.

Haro-n walked inside to go to a table at the edge of the dancing, sat with his friends, then ordered drinks. The water took their order, then flew onward to deliver. As the three sat, four others joined them, the remaining free members of their merry band.

They would order drinks, too.

=0=TBC 7-30-19 **7-31-19**


	51. Chapter 51

The Diego Diaries: Slag (dd7 51)

=0=In the Land of the Most High (Up)

Prowl came to sentience on the couch where he had crashed to keep the drunk(er)s company. A message demanded him so he answered it, came to total awareness immediately, glanced around, then down. Optimus was where he left him, sleeping on the floor.

Glancing on the chair next to the couch, he noted Ratchet had shifted a bit. His aft had slid to the ground, his arms were still hanging over the chair's own arms and his helm was face first into his knee assemblies which were just under his chin. He was bunched up on the floor and oblivious to anything but the inside of his optics.

Ironhide had finally given in to gravity and was laying face first on the floor in a pile. He was dead to the world. All of them would take rousing, he thought, as he got up. Rapping Prime on the helm, he grinned. "Rise and shine. We're needed."

Prime surfaced slowly as Prowl stepped over him.

Prowl tapped Ratchet with his toe, watching as the big slagger tipped his helm back, fritzed a moment, then stared up at him. "Get up. We have to go."

"Grandma? Is that you?" Ratchet asked as his systems took over and the cure flooded him. He vented a sigh, then stood up raring to go. "Where? Who? When? How? Why?"

"All of us," Prowl said. "Fix 'em. We have to go."

Ratchet shot out scripts, mechs jolted, then sat up.

Ironhide glanced at the other three. "Where am I? **Who** am I?"

Ratchet snickered, then turned to Prowl as Ironhide and Prime staggered to their peds. "What's happening, Prowl?"

"There's trouble at The Crystal Ball," Prowl said as he walked to the door. It opened as he arrived there, then Kes and Tagg walked inside. They chatted a moment, then the other three walked to the door to leave.

"What is happening, Orion?" Kestrel asked with concern.

"Nothing to concern you, Ada. Sometimes when things happen we get called out. Its just a precaution. A bit of trouble in a club in Retriades," Prime said soothingly as he kissed his ada's cheek. "Thank you for this. We shall be back swiftly."

The four left and the door closed.

Tagg patted Kes. "Come on. Let's get a bit of sleep. It might be that we have to take the children to school. I'll have Ravel and Tie help us."

They walked to the living room, settled on couches, then called down the lights. It would take a few moments to sleep again but they would succeed.

=0=On the Metro going to Retriades

Prowl discussed off line the facts as presented. All round them revelers were either going to their next fandango or heading for home. Some of them touched Prime and all of them nodded respectfully. After all, this one had just been to the Matrix.

When they arrived, then stepped off, went up and walked briskly down the street to head for Eighth and C, the big plaza near the Sports Center where the clubs, theaters, cinemas and restaurants were congregated. It was obvious that things were going on from the number of vehicles, lights, police tape marking off the scene and horses from patrols that had converged on the scene.

Cops are a nosy bunch no matter what planet you care to name.

They reached the scene, moved through the crowds behind the cordoned off area, then reached a crowd of Watchmen and others who were meeting the emergency. Waving over Springer who was talking to Sky and another Seeker, Prime waited as he came. Stepping around a vehicle, an ambulance, Springer stopped beside the four.

"What happened?" Prime asked.

"A number of kids got drunk, then a fight ensued. This time they shot at each other. It was over caste, rudeness, remarks about someone's bond and something about gangs. There are no deaths but two of them are in bad shape. They just left for the hospital. The other eight are over there," Springer said as he pointed to a row of prisoners who were cuffed and sitting cross legged on the ground under guard. "I don't know if you recognize them but I do."

"That's Mistermaster's nephew, Haro-n. Remember him when we had the fracas and got brigged. Club Cybertron was the place and that's when Sio was taken into the Processor Health Hospital and we got four orns in the aft," Ratchet said. "Drum head. Remember?"

"Who can forget?" Prowl said darkly. He glanced around. "We should go in and see what the situation is. Are they going to be taken to jail?"

Springer nodded. "The scene is in lock down and when everyone is interviewed, we're going to clear the area for the forensics team to canvass it." He led the way inside the vast building where it was more than half filled with subdued mechs and femmes.

Some of them were being interviewed by the detectives and others were waiting for their turn. Some of them were alone and some with others. None of them had kids with them. This wasn't a family sort of place. This was where young mechs and femmes came to dance, drink, celebrate and hook up.

Prowl glanced around and saw bullet holes in the wall nearby and a pair of shattered mirrors on one perpendicular to it. The shooting must have been a bit on the wild side given the shots landing so strangely. He noted one of the owners, a mech named Shandy. Waving him over, the cop in Prowl resurfaced. "Shandy, what happened?" he asked.

"There were about eight young mechs who came here to drink and hang out. It was Festival and we have busy orns for about a week afterward. Three came in first, then four joined them. They took a table and got loaded.

"The table next to them had about six kids, mechs who may or not be in a gang. The eight from the first table got into it with the six, verbally, not physically. They gave them slag so the others warned them off. They said they were a gang and it wasn't smart to frag with a gang.

"The first group laughed and began to taunt them more. It led to a confrontation. Two of them stood up to slag each other, then one threw a punch. Our bouncers were heading toward them when tables dumped and it was a melee."

Prowl looked around. "How many got hurt?"

Shandy frowned. "There were half a dozen shot, a few hurt running into things trying to get away and lots of dents from fights. It sort of engulfed the room until the shooting, then everyone was running to get away."

"Thank you," Prowl said as he walked further inside.

Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide watched him, then turned to Springer and a pensive Drift. "Then this was started by I would guess, Haro-n? Who was the shooter?"

"Haro-n," Springer said. "I'm having a search of things at his apartment. He has no bond and works for Colonial Power and Lights. I'm sure that made his shit list, too. We're tracing the gun as well. It was your ruling with Momus and Sherma about guns being carried by no one but Watch and Army mechs and femmes."

Prime nodded. "Good. Ratchet, could you track down the injuries and get as much information as you can about them?" Prime asked as Ratchet nodded, then walked toward the door to go outside.

"I want to be there when you book them. Are any of that group among the wounded?"

"No. The others got the lion's share of that. One got a helm shot and the other across the face. The shots were wild, mostly, but there's nicks and a few grazes here and there," Drift said.

Prime nodded then watched as the civilians interviewed walked out, some with fear and others with something grimmer on their faces. It would take a while to clear the room for Forensics.

=0=Outside on the street

Ratchet watched as the medics including Partition prepped the two for transport. None of the injuries looked fatal to Ratchet but they would be transported as fast as possible anyway. Several with minor wounds were getting treatment from Partition as they stood in a line. None of them were happy but Ratchet was. Partition was doing a slagging fine job.

He checked the chief Watch medic who worked at Substation #122 nearby. A swift drive to the Autobot City Medical Center for the two worst harmed and a short walk to the Retriades Medical Center Annex two streets over would take care of everyone else. Images would be taken from their hurts and enter as evidence about the shooting in some future legal accounting.

Crowds stood around, grim-faced and silent, watching with the usual intensity all rubberneckers do when they see something odd and exciting then gather to watch. Stretchers bearing the two seriously injured moved from the sidewalk in front of the door to ambulances that were waiting. They were loaded, the doors closed and then driven away with lights flashing and sirens calling out.

It would take a while for the scene to disperse but by then Prime and his officers would be arriving in the Jailhouse parking lot at the second courthouse in Crater District 2, City 4, itself as yet unnamed.

=0=Courthouse in Crater District, City 4, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire, Postal District 13257-A

They drove into the parking lot of a building that had been completed shortly ago. It was a tall building with ceiling to floor walls, plants visible to sight in areas inside that were state of the art. They were in the parking lot behind the building where 'Intake-High Security' could be found. It was here that prisoners began their sojourn in the confines of the state.

Two police vans drove up and parked as jailers walked out with tazing sticks and other non-lethal control devices. Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl walked to the sidewalk to watch the show.

Mechs opened the doors, then leaned in. After a moment, the prisoners began to file down, their surly attitudes on full display as they were led in a line into the building. Each of them passed Prime, all of them snarled at him, then disappeared inside.

When the last one entered, Ratchet grinned at Prime. "Are you feeling the love? I sure am."

Prime grinned slightly. "You would." He walked toward the door to enter followed by Prowl, Ratchet, Drift, Ironhide and Springer.

Inside the building, the white walled space was designed to withstand a lot of abuse from 'guests'. There were holding cells against one wall, the one that had a lounge for crew and a big law library next to it. The Intake boss sat in a comfortable enclosed space which went down into the floor, all of it, during a fracas.

The mechs stood on a line as told, then glared at everyone. It was Sargent Moto on the desk, something that boded well for comedy.

He stared at the mechs, then Springer. "You're late. I nearly fell asleep waiting for business. What ever will my quarterly reports look like?"

Springer smirked. "Then accept this donation from us with all the love it deserves."

The mechs all laughed rudely as Prime took a seat on a bench nearby. Prowl stood by the door as Ratchet and Ironhide sat on a couch near it as well.

Moto pulled up a screen. "Name, address, job title, all that slag. You know the drill or am I confusing you with another slagger?" He looked at the miscreants with an expression only the truly indifferent could effect.

None of them spoke.

Moto frowned. "Tell me your details, infant, or I'll punch your ada in the face."

"I bet you** would**, slagger," Haro-n spit out. "I'm Haro-n of Capital City and my uncle is Sentinel Prime."

Moto didn't look up from the screen as he input the data. "Haro-n of Capital City … big mouth … nephew of a traitor." He looked up. "Address?"

That's when Haro-n lunged at Moto.

=0=TBC 7-31-19


	52. Chapter 52

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd7 52)

=0=Jailhouse, District 2, City 4

It wasn't hard to pull him back as Haro-n lunged at the desk sargent. He was cuffed, drunk and messed up.

Moto glanced at his crew that had beaten the cops to the job, then grinned. "Thanks, boys." He sat back waiting as two of them pulled the kid to his peds. He was seething with fury.

"How about we start again?" Moto suggested.

"How about you frag yourself and let us go?" Haro-n spat.

"He thinks you're the judge, boss," Roadbuster said. "What about I give him an educate with my fist?"

Ratchet snickered. "I think you've been looking at memes on the internet, Roadie."

Roadbuster glanced at Ratchet. "Memes?" he asked as the group snickered, then put him on the internal mailing list for every cat and dog, frog, chicken and donkey meme they could find.

"Name, occupation, address … that sort of thing," Moto said. "We want to make sure your ada gets the right one back when he comes to get you out of prison."

"I'm not telling you a fragging thing," Haro-n said.

Moto glanced at Roadie. "Put him in a cell. Alone."

Roadie nodded, gripped the kid with a servo that could crack concrete, then they both walked out. That left half a dozen others. They didn't look friendly either.

Ratchet shook his helm. "Give the nice mech your details and you can go park your aft on a soft bunk and sleep it off. Unless, of course, you want the antidote?"

They stared silently at him, then Ratchet grinned. "Do it the hard way. That's **really **smart."

None of them gave their details but Prime gave Moto starting references because he and Ratchet had access to anyone's transponder details by virtue of their jobs. They were hauled away as well. It was silent a moment.

"What ya reading, Moto?" Springer asked as he lounged against the surround behind which he sat with his stuff and computer. There was a stack of books, all of them fat, all of them from Earth.

"I'm giving myself an educate," Moto said with a grin as Roadie walked out with the other slaggers. "I'm reading something called 'Moby Dick'."

Everyone scanned it, three read it in three seconds flat, then all of them stared at Moto.

"Deep stuff, Moto. Write me a book report and I'll see to it that you never have to pay for dental again," Ratchet said to raucous laughter.

They chatted a moment, then walked out to go home. It was still dark enough to make it count.

"So we have known hot helms going toe-to-toe with gangsters," Prowl said as Springer walked behind them. He, Drift and those with them were following a beat tonight. "What if this starts a vendetta?"

"I hope not," Springer said as they ambled along toward The Fortress. "All we need is shooting among the slagger set."

"Then we crack down on gangs," Prowl said as he Machiavellied a plan together. "Let them know the price of doing business as usual."

"Hauser can get on it. I think I want to go see what the situation is in the hospital in Retriades," Springer said as they began to part ways.

Prime watched them go, then led his group toward the Tower where they all lived. Reaching it, they rode upward to the 24th floor to let Ironhide and Ratchet off, then continue upward to the Penthouse. Sneaking in, they made it past his slumbering genitors on the couches nearby to the berth room where both of them crashed for what was left of the night.

Down below, Ratchet and Ironhide walked in, staggered to the berth room and fell on their faces. They would stay that way until the alarm rang.

=0=Early morning

The streets were busy with delivery trucks going about their business in the still dark cities. A cab passed by some of them as they pulled into loading zones to begin to provision shops, stores of all manner, restaurants and even bars. Mechs from any number of different places welcomed in deliveries of the things they needed and ordered from the commercial division of the Foundry Exchange.

Springer and Drift minus the others who had ambled off for home walked along the streets of Tyger Pax. They had gone to the hospital, talked to doctors who told them that everyone would survive, then called for a detective to get their statements when they were out of Intensive Care. They then left, all of them, to walk a beat.

It had been amusing among them, about half related to the others as they helped the lost, over energized and downright crabby on their way. Horse patrols met them, paused long enough to report the temperature of the colony, then move onward. Occasionally a police van or a medical vehicle would pass by on their way to this or that call out. It was a normal night considering. Perhaps Primus and The One had a hand in it.

They would continue onward until shift was over, then head for The Diner On The Corner in The City for breakfast with the old folks and fam.

=0=Later that morning

Kestrel sat up on the couch, then tapped Tagg gently.

He glanced at Kes, then sat up as well. "What time is it, Kestrel?" Tagg asked.

"Its 0730 on the TMC," Kes said as he stood up. "We need to see what's what here. I think we have all the children. I wonder if Prowl and Orion are home yet?"

Prowl walked out of the corridor nearby with Possibility in his arms. The baby smiled and waved an arm at them when he saw them. "You rang? We got home joors ago and saw you resting so we didn't disturb you," he said as Kes took the baby into his arms.

Possibility smiled at him, then patted his face.

Kestrel smiled back. He glanced at Prowl. "How can we help you, Prowl?" he asked.

"You can watch him while I check everyone. We're going to the Diner. Can you come as well?" Prowl asked as he paused in the corridor a moment.

Kes glanced at Tagg who nodded. "Yes. We can help with the children."

Prowl grinned, then walked onward to disappear into the corridor beyond.

Kes and Tagg sat. They grinned at Possibility. "How is our sweet little mech?" Kes asked.

Possibility smiled broadly, then began to chew on his fist. It was a very contented duo that waited for the rest to wake up.

=0=Here and there

Two police vans passed them as they walked on the street heading for the Metro to go to The City. It was early but not so early that it was dark. Light was beginning to gather on the horizon as the sun finally began to peep over the mount of Olympus Mons. It would be cold but sunny on this, the second day of the four day Festival of Primus. No schools would be open for the next three but most businesses would be opening shortly.

Big frames were walking toward the Metro to go to the Hangar District and a get together by all of the Supremes and those Titans who weren't busy with this and that. Pretender gear had made them all mobile in the colony and some of them actually kept homes in Fort Max and Metroplex. Even Fort Max kept a place.

Among them was Metrotitan carrying a happily chatting little imp, 2-Lip who was telling them about an art show at the Museum in Bern that was showing cartoon art from Earth. They were hand painted cels, showed all manner of very famous cartoons and she and Tyke were going.

Tyke walked along with her on his servo, deeply contented in a way he had never felt before. The idea of family and maybe some fine orn kids of his own was strange territory for a big frame to consider.

Then Swan came. And Teatro.

They were miraculous. They were also tremendously cute. They were miniature versions of their adult genitors down to the finials and visors. Both of them were fast friends, played together in their sand box at their home and at a very elaborate construction site' they had built with the help of Uncle Beta, Uncle Xantium and Auntie Kappa.

Those two kids were golden.

Now he strolled with the littlest of femmes who had a spark as big as the universe. She was nearly graduated from Intermediate School, would attend University to study music and maybe, just maybe she and he would bond some point down the road.

A mech could hope.

They motored onward crossing the highway to walk down Cultural Center Road before heading across the airfield to the hangar where the big frames lived. It would be terribly amusing with 2-Lip.

=0=Upstairs

They stood in a line with their little servos held out palms upward. Prowl inspected the 'troops', found their tiny servos up to speed (and terribly cute), then asked them to go to the door in a line like good little Autobots.

They did.

Prowler was caboose on the train and nearly walked into T-Bar when he didn't watch where he was going. He smiled at T-Bar, then glanced at Prowl who was watching with amusement.

Kes and Tagg who had Possibility and Halo grinned, then walked to the door. "Are we ready, Prowl?" Tagg asked.

"I am. I see Optimus now," Prowl said. "We're heading out. Are you ready to go?"

"I had to settle a couple of things," he said as he gathered up the twinnies, Hero, Sojie and Solus to put into his carry hold. Children were divied up, parceled out and stashed. The adults continued out the door for the short walk to the Diner down the street.

They would meet Ratchet and Ironhide in the lobby.

=0=Jailhouse holding cells

He paced in his cell as he considered the night rumble. The kids at a table next to his were annoying. They were discussing football, a sport that he could personall take or leave. He was pretty drunk when he stood up, pulled the chair out from under a mech and the fight started.

It had been a brawl filled with anger and wild swings. Some of the kids in the colony could fight hand-to-hand because their lives were hard and they needed to defend themselves sometimes. When they came to join the Home Guard some of them brought amazing skills with them.

Haro-n and his friends, his social group had skills as well but they weren't in the league with most of the soldiers here. However, others were fair game.

The gun which fired had appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared just as fast. He'd dropped as fast as the next mech and the stampede that erupted had kept him pinned down. It was probably wise. It happened so fast he couldn't get an ounce of leeway out of it.

If he'd wanted to.

He didn't.

He was tired of doing drone, just getting by half the time. Now, he was ready to take it to anyone. It was preferrable to being the victim.

Maybe it was time for someone else to take his place in the food chain. It would take a while for things to sort out. Be then, his family and their representatives would be on their way.

=0=TBC 8-1-19 **8-3-29** (Happy Birthday, my dear sweet Timmy)

ESL:

beat: a route cops take when they're on foot. I think it sort of told how your feet felt at the end of shift. Walking a beat: following a designated path on foot by a cop.


	53. Chapter 53

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd7 53) Thanks for the catch, darling. I did mess up again. :D:D:D

=0=Diner On The Corner, The City

They gathered together in the usual watering hole, pulling up chairs, sitting at the counter and filling up the booths that lined the walls. Everyone who was available seemed to hone into the place like pigeons. It was getting brighter outside as the sun broke over the huge curving mound that was Mount Olympus. It was cold, the city was waking up, everyone was off three more orns and the semi finals for the two teams who would shoot for the first championship for basketball anywhere in the Cybertronian world were gearing up day after tomorrow.

Orders were given and everyone kicked back to sip their drinks and grin at the children. Springer and Drift came in late but took seats saved for them by Lon and Bezel who were good sons.

Blackjack leaned forward to look down the row of booths. "What's the word for the final count?"

"Quite a few drunks. Some fights. A vandal or two," Drift said. "I'm no end amazed that things aren't worse than they seem given we passed … what, Magnus? What's the count now?"

Ultra Magnus who was sitting in a booth with Arcee, Elita and Jetta considered that. "66,974,812 were the last figures I've seen."

Everyone stilled a moment to consider that. It didn't feel like there were that many half the time because the cities were spread out but it was true. They were giving 100,000,000 a real push.

"How are we doing with housing and amenities, Jetta? Do we need more sports arenas? Is the race track big enough? What's the word?" Sunstreaker asked with a slight smirk.

Jetta smirked back. "We have an entire cityscape to fill at Crater 2 along with starts in two other craters. All of them are interconnected already with highways, four lanes each way and when we finish up with Crater District 2, then numbers 3 and 4 will be given our full attention. We're aiming for 200,000,000 in the main planning thus far but can house close to 80,000,000 now if pushed when the two new districts are up and running."

Everyone stared at Jetta, then Prime.

Optimus grinned slightly. "It is amazing, Jetta, what you can do on 3 joors of recharge a night."

Huge laughter greeted that.

"**OTIS."**

Everyone glanced at a small yellow banded sparkling who was standing on Appa Sun's lap. His tiny helm barely could see over the edge of the table. He noted everyone staring at him, then smiled. He looked up at Sun. **"APPA! I GOIN'?**" A fat baby digit pointed to the table top.

Appa Sun put him gently on top amongst the forks and knives.

Orion smiled at Sun. **"APPA ****SUN****! I LOVE LOU! I, ORION LOVE LOU!"**

Sun grinned. "I, Appa Sun, love lou, too. Magoo." He leaned forward and 'kipped' Orion.

That worthy grabbed his chassis, bent down and laughed with delight. Then he glanced down table at 'Otis'. He began to walk with the confidence of someone deeply loved, of someone for whom nearly everyone there was an appa, amma, close friend or someone with his genitors so they must be alright.

Right?

He reached Optimus, then grinned up at the giant mech.

Optimus grinned back.

Orion patted Prime's arm. "Otis. I, Orion love lou. Lou love Orion?" he asked with curiosity.

It was a hilarious tone of voice and a lot of the mechs and femmes in the room, some not even related snickered.

"I, Otis, love lou," Optimus said as he leaned down to kiss Orion on the helm. He encircled the baby in his massive arms. "I love lou very much. Come live at my house. Bring your siblings."

"**SOLD!"** Ratchet said to great laughter.

Orion was placed on Prime's lap, then sat back with comfort and delight. That was when food began to arrive. A lot of kids were swapped out, their food placed next to the relative and/or sucker who wanted to help them.

That took precedence, then Kup glanced at Springer. "What's the word on the slaggers from last night? What do you know, Ratchet?"

Ratchet glanced down the row of booths. "Everyone made it. Some of them have wounds that'll heal swiftly and two have to stay a while longer before going to jail. Their wounds were more serious though none were life threatening."

"Good. They'll live to go to prison," Hercy said with a grin. "Slaggers. I wonder who had the gun?"

"A gun was found," Drift said. "It was tossed away when the shooting was over and the Watch got there. Right now, we have to find out who it belongs to but that's going to be a bit difficult. The data was gouged out on the stock. A deep gouge. There isn't even a trace of it under an electron microscope, or so Sky says. Someone knows how to cover tracks. My guess is a gangster had the gun."

"Haro-n is Sentinel's relative somehow," Springer said. "He's one tough slagger. I called the jail and they say he's giving the jailers slag. He won't eat his breakfast. He slid it back out through the slot and it spilled. I don't have good feelings for these slaggers. They're getting arraigned this morning so I'm going to be there."

"Count me in," Lon said as Bezel nodded. When all the 'counts' were made, nearly everyone there would be along.

Breakfast continued.

"Optimus, nail down a rumor for me," Kup said.

Prime who was slipping Orion another tiny bit of 'bacon' glanced up. "What is it, Kup?"

"I heard that you're going to be playing football for Iacon this coming season," Kup asked.

Prowl's helm nearly fell off his neck as he swiveled it in surprise to glance at Prime.

Prime for his part looked as innocent as a lamb. He glanced at Prowl, then Kup. Shrugging his shoulders, he affected the most innocent of expressions. "Where would such a rumor come from?"

"You didn't say no," Prowl said darkly.

"I have no idea what this means. I just get up and go to work every orn, Prowl. I just mind my own business. You seem troubled by rumors," Prime said as he handed Orion another bit of his breakfast.

Prowl stared at him, then frowned slightly. "I'm going to be checking. Count on it."

"Old Deputy Dog is hot on the trail of the Deceitful Prime. It's a love story," Ratchet said to the great amusement of everyone there.

Prowl shot him daggers. "Loser."

"Then you are, too, since we're rooting for the same team or is that too convoluted for you, Ace?" Ratchet replied.

Prowl smirked at Ratchet.

"One more sports season to hate," Ironhide said. "Football and now basketball. There's no way to hide around here."

"How about joining a rugby team, then start an Australian Rules Football league, make a soccer team … you can throw a caber-" Hercy said before Roadie cut him off.

"What's a caber?" he asked because it sounded dangerous. He liked dangerous. "Is that like picking up a mech and post holing him through a hoop? I'd like to do that myself."

Huge laughter.

"Actually, this means taking a huge tapered pole that can be as long as 20 feet and weigh more than 175 pounds by the smaller end, then throwing it as far as you can until it flips completely and lands pointing away from the tosser."

"175 pounds. Sounds too easy," Roadie said.

"How about twelve and a half stone then," Ratchet said with a big smile.

"There's stones, too? Sounds like my kind of sport," Hercy said with a grin. He'd scanned the internet and knew as much about the Scottish sport as anyone there. He **did **like teasing Roadie.

Few did.

Roadie glanced at Ratchet, then nodded. "Mine, too," he said as he continued to eat.

"We'd need to make a pole that was about three times taller than you, Prime. That would make it just under 90 feet. Do we have to wear that skirt thing?" Kup asked Ratchet with a twinkle in his optics. "I ask you because you like to cross dress."

Huge laughter after an internet search.

A big smirk from Prowl.

"I still have my kilt and its a very manly garment. Of course, you have to have good knees so that pretty much excludes Prowl," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "I on the other servo-"

"Looked like a giant dork," Prowl said with a smirk.

"Wait until the game in two orns, wee little mon" Ratchet said. "I have more cheer gear to debut."

Prowl's smirk evaporated. "You're certifiable."

"You would know, Praxian. Tell me, Prowler … what exactly **do** Praxians do for team spirit? Math?" Ratchet asked.

Huge laughter, some small piddling defense from the maze of Praxians present, infants grinning at the crazy adults, then silence. Everyone stared at Prowl including the other Praxians.

Prowl glanced back at the Praxians with a frown. "**Do** jump in for loser."

"We're waiting for you, Prowler," Blackjack said. He grinned. "We figured you'd be our spokesman." Blackjack looked around. "All Praxians in favor of Prowl being our home town spokesman raise your servo."

Every servo from Hardie to a kid at the other side of the room in a berth who was from Praxus, too, apparently, raised their servo.

Prowl frowned. "So … you expect me to entertain the Loon just because you raised your servos?"

"Yes, son," Miler said sweetly. "We do."

Prowl wilted a moment, then sat back folding his arms over his chassis.

"Note that Prowl is folding his arms over his chassis in a movement of self defense. Obviously, he feels intimidated. Apparently, there's little to say about Praxus as a fun capital of Cybertron. Team spirit apparently doesn't exist among the humor impaired," Ratchet needled.

Halo stood on his lap bouncing on her tiny peds. Her tiny helm went up and down from sight over the edge of the table.

Prowl unfolded his arms to great derision and laughter. He glanced around with a frown. "Let me see … where did I put my duty roster data pad ..."

"Wiener."

"Bully."

"You can't answer the question?"

"It's kind of hard when Praxus is such a loser at sports. Now let's talk about physics."

"No. Let us not." -Prime having a flashback to the toughest course he ever took

Huge laughter because everyone knew he'd taken it and several said he'd be sorry but he didn't listen.

He was.

Sorry.

Partly.

But now he could at least understand a little of what Prowl would sometimes say when he talked in his recharge.

Maybe.

"So … what passes for fun among the humor impaired in the quaint slide rule capital of Cybertron, Praxus the Dull?" Ratchet asked.

Several Praxians unloaded on the quack from Iacon but none of them had much to say about humor and Praxus. It settled.

"Well, since you don't have a slagging clue how to have fun, then let me tell you about Iacon," Ratchet said.

"Oh, please," Prowl said as the Praxians smirked at the winged wonder.

He would never learn.

"Well, there was that time I was told my amma, Docker, helped the neighborhood burn down that bar in our district," Ratchet said warming up to tales of the good old daze. "They were selling banned substances so she helped them burn it down, she and appa, then beat the slag out of everyone who ran out. It was a road rage game from somewhere else moving in. It would have meant a gang war and no one would have stopped it but us. She took a crowbar with her but I never asked her if she used it."

Prowl stared at Ratchet along with everyone else, some (the twins and soldiers) with shades of **IMMENSE RESPECT** for Docker and Appa Ratchet on their faces and others with surprise.

Prowl, himself, looked confused and slightly scandalized, the slagging copper. "Burning down a bar is "fun'?"

"Oh, **frag** yeah," Ratchet said as he warmed up to the slag. "We tore the place up afterwards and that became our playground." He glanced at Prime and Magnus. "I remember slagging good games there. I imagine you two used it, too."

They nodded.

"There was a lot of fighting there as well," Magnus said. "We used to run in pack and take out the gangs and crooks that liked to come into the district and shake down the local businesses. We didn't like it. Remember?" he asked as he looked at Optimus.

He was grinning faintly as he watched the Praxians discomfort level rise a bit hearing how tough things were in the Jumble. "I remember. I had a few epic fights with you against gangs. We were a good team. We even saved Jetta from an epic whipping, Elita and me. Remember?" he asked her.

She was grinning at the Praxians, too, then nodded. "How can I forget? That was my boy they were trouncing."

"I wasn't doing too badly for a while. There were only three of them. They were trying to move into our block, the slaggers. With you and Orion coming in, it put them out of business before they could start. Ah, the orns." He grinned at Elita. "I **do** remember we how close we all came to the Youth Center."

Prime nodded as Prowl watched him scandalized. "I do as well," he said with a bead on Prowl.

"You didn't. You're not that … you didn't," Prowl said sputtering with surprise. "Ratchet, maybe. But you?"

"It was a different world there. The gangs were tied into the government and some of the senators used them to rip off the local business community. There was a lot of slag going on where we lived. It drove some to a life of crime and the rest of us to be fast on our peds," Prime said with amusement in his voice.

"Our adas and atars would have ripped us into confetti if we were ever grabbed," Jetta said. "It was a jungle then. I'm surprised all of us made it without a criminal record. At least when we were young. After the rebellion began, it was a different story for all of us."

The Praxians listened to the stories as images of young kid versions of the big mechs and femmes sitting with them appeared in their processors. They never had the same life but they respected those who did. Keeping your spark was as difficult in those orns as anything you could do. Not becoming a cynic, not falling out of love and belief in your culture, your city-state and world was a herculean effort but they all did it.

"Its a slagging miracle that any of us made it. It may not be the same and I don't presume to state that any of us at the other end can stand in the same light as you who know what real struggle is and lived to tell the tale of your quality to the universe. But a prison is a prison. That's what's plaguing the high castes now. They're still behind bars in their helms," Hardie said as several of the high castes with them nodded. "Even golden chains are still chains."

"Speaking of which, how are Keystock and Cargo doing? I have not been able to keep up on them," Prime said.

"Cargo fell apart earlier than Keystock. Both of them work for us and will continue for some time. They both have good skills and they've made a great deal of change. There's more we can help them with but we're well pleased. Now Rockwell ..." Hardie grinned. "The other two are making the changes and will stay with us as well. We have the four of them going out with others of our officers. I want them to really understand what happened from as many points of view as possible. However … Rockwell is mine."

"He's a hard aft slagger. What about those idiots last night? That Haro-n slagger. Are they going to be ours?" Ironhide asked.

"The court will decide. I want to rehabilitate as many as we can. Jail serves no purpose for the long term prospects of our culture and people. If we can use alternative means to help them find their footing, then I am up for it.

"Burris seemed a hopeless case along with Hobbes and Lucien. Now they are assets. I am ever hopeful," Optimus said as he patted Orion. That little mech was drooping slightly against the warmth of Prime's chassis and the Matrix.

"I agree," Sun said. "Prison doesn't help much beyond housing troublemakers if there's no avenue for rehabilitation. Prison doesn't do that."

"We try a lot of different things and we get good results. Prison is not our first step sometimes. We have bombers living here that have reformed. I have always held hope for all of us," Prime said.

"Soft sparked Autobot," Jack said. He grinned. "Good thing for all of us."

And so it would go for a bit longer before everyone broke it up to go out and do the business of weekend.

Win-win for all.

=0=TBC 8-3-19 (**HBST!**)

NOTES TOMORROW! :D

ESL

gouge: (gow-juh) When you dig a shovel into the earth and rip out a spoonful, that's a gouge. Its usually a pit that was made by thrusting something into something else. You can be gouged by a knife or pin. Usually, it means something is ripped out but not always.

The Scottish people have highland games and one of them is tossing the caber. It's so cool that I copied this from the Scottish Heavy Athletics page for your edification:

Caber Toss

The Caber is a tree that has been cut and trimmed down so one end is slightly wider than the other. It can vary length from 16 to 22 feet (4.99 to 6.7 meters) and between 100 and 180 pounds (12.5 stone). The smaller end is rounded off so it will be easy to cup in the thrower's hands. The caber is stood up for the thrower with the large end up. The thrower hoists the caber up and cups the small end in his hands. He then takes a short run with the caber and then stops and pulls the caber so that the large end hits the ground and the small end flips over and faces away from the thrower. The caber is scored for accuracy as though the thrower is facing the 12:00 position on a clock face. A judge behind the thrower calls how close to the 12:00 position the small end of the caber lands, 12:00 being a perfect toss. If the caber is not turned, a side judge calls the degrees of the angle the caber makes with the ground.

If you've never seen it, you haven't lived. The variety and creativity of humanity never fails to amaze me. :D:D:D

Me, whose great grandparents on my Dad's side came from Newpitslago, Aberdeenshire, Scotland a while back. :D:D:D


	54. Chapter 54

The Diego Diaries: Plead (dd7 54)

I hate toothaches. Nothing worse. Maybe. **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

=0=On the street outside

"Where are you going now, old mech?" Ironhide asked as everyone divied up the kids.

"I'm going to the show at the courthouse. Which one is it? The one here or the one out there. Where is it?" Ratchet asked Springer.

"Crater 2, City 4. It's on 10th and G Street," Springer said as everyone pondered what they were going to do on this the second orn of Festival weekend.

"Well, see ya," Ratchet said with a big smile. He began to walk to the Metro as the others watched.

They glanced at each other, then followed.

=0=At the jail of the Crater Courthouse, City 4, Crater District 2, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire, Postal District 1,347-1C

The jailer was waiting at the door for the supervisor to arrive. The prisoners inside, Haro-n, Chivet and Brisk were acting up. Given that a lot of individuals did, there were protocols in place to ensure that all was well and no one got the short end of the stick because of their behavior.

Step one: Ascertain the level of (self) destruction the slagger might commit. If they were busting up their cells, that was one thing. But if they were using their helm as the implement of destruction, that was another.

Step two: Once the level of (self) threat was determined by a sliding scale from Corrections created in conjunction with Processor Health, intense training as part of the operation of the jail as well as common sense, then one could call for a supervisor. If it was an imminent threat of bodily harm, the intervention team for a cell extraction could be called.

The last step was discretional for the supervisor. If the slagger in question was being an aft, they could be left to continue if there wasn't going to be anyone die from it. Most of the time, the supervisors could get things stopped by telling them of the extra charges and possible decaorns in jail from said behavior. Only once in a while was an actual team extraction necessary.

The supervisor, a huge mech named Folger walked in, chatted a moment to the jailer, then walked to the cells where the three were. Two of them had slight grazes on their arms, Chivet and Brisk, from the shooting. They were jailed together after their minor scratch-like 'wounds' were taken care of. Haro-n had no wounds but his bad attitude wasn't making him any friends among the fascinated but disgruntled mechs in the other cells rounded up after being drunk and disorderly.

"You made a mess. You're breaking rules. What's your problem?" he asked. He was gigantic, rather Turmoil size big and a very quiet mech. He liked racing, working part time with a construction crew as their go-to bulldozer and his family.

**Stanix forever!**

"We want out of here. Someone tried to shoot us. We're the victims here," Haro-n said angrily.

"I don't judge you. I jail you. I want you to slide those trays through the slot after you put everythimg back on them. Then get yourself ready for court. You're going to be arraigned in a moment," Folger said.

"And if we don't?" Chivet asked with a lot of heat.

"Then I have to come in and use you for shovels until everything in back on the trays. It's up to you," Folger said quietly.

Chivet looked at the trays, then piled everything on one while stacking them. He turned to the slot, then set them down on the ground. "You want them, you get them," he said coldly.

Folger stared at the tray, the mess on the floor where the three had dropped them in their rampage, then the two mechs in one cage and one in the other. "You don't have any manners. What about you, slagger? You have one, too."

"Come and get it, clown," Haro-n said grimly as he gathered himself to fight.

Folger and the jailer stared at each other, then the three. The jailer dropped the bars on Chivet and Brisk, then stepped inside. What followed wasn't pretty.

=0=Courthouse

Springer and Drift left the group to check on the prisoners. They went through security, got the short version of the three troublemakers, then hurried into the cell block. In another one in a different corridor nearby, three gangsters sat in their cells while several others of their crew were in the hospital. In still another cell block down still another corridor, two other slaggers from Haro-n's group waited to be gathered up to be arraigned. All in all, five of seven of Haro-n's group were in jail while three of the nine gangsters were. Everyone else was still in the hospital.

Entering the cell where Brisk, Chivet and Haro-n were being held, they slowed to inspect the scene. The three slaggers were on their knees scrubbing the floor while Folger stood over them.

The jailer glanced at the two, then grinned. "We had an accident."

"**THESE FRAGGERS BEAT US UP!**" Chivet said as he paused his scrubbing. "**FRAGGERS! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!**"

Folger who looked as calm as ever glanced at Springer. "I won't regret it."

"No, I don't think you will," Drift said with a chuckle.

"I don't want Cymbal's job to be harder than it is keeping this place clean," Folger said as he glanced at the three who were staring at Springer with daggers. "Get it done."

They stared at him, then each other. "Frag this," Brisk said as he cleaned the last spot. He stood, then tossed the rag into a bucket. **"FRAG YOU!**"

"No thanks," Folger said quietly. "What do you want me to do with them? When's the call to appear?"

"In a moment," Springer said as he stepped closer. "You three will walk to the courtroom like you had a lick of sense and do what you're told. Anything you do that makes that difficult will be added to the charges. Understand?"

They glared at Springer.

Chivet stepped closer. "You fraggers will pay for this."

"No we won't," Folger said as he glanced at Drift. "We won't."

Drift nodded with a grin. "Nope. You, Springer? Leo?" he asked the jailer.

The three shrugged.

"I don't think so," Leo said as he took a message. "You three fraggers are going up. Step out and stand on that line," he said pointing to one painted on the floor facing the doors beyond.

With luminous irritation, the three complied and with Drift leading the way and Leo following at the end, they walked out together.

When they were gone Springer turned to Folger. "Floor looks good, Folger."

Folger looked at it, then Springer. "I liked it before. Cymbal and his family do a good job here. I put them into the boss for commendation. They clean up a lot of puke."

Springer grinned broadly. "You're a stand up mech, Folger. I may have to put you in for a commendation."

A ghost of a grin formed on Folger's face. He nodded slightly. "That would be very neighborly of you, Boss."

"Actually, there's a half the planet between Stanix and Polyhex," Springer said as they walked toward the doors.

Folger nodded. "That's okay. I forgive ya," he said as he walked out the doors.

Springer followed him with a snicker.

=0=Topside a few moments before

There were a number of agitated former high caste looking bots waiting in the corridor of the courtroom with a number of lawyers and their specialists on this and that. Prime and the group walked in, then began to walk past them when one of them called to Optimus.

He stopped, then glanced back to see the son of a major industrialist waving him to come over. Prime glanced at the others. "Save me a seat."

"I'm going with you. You never know when you need back up," Ironhide said as he looked at the others. "I'll cut you in on the audio," he said softly to the rest of them.

They nodded, then walked to the doors to enter the courtroom.

Prime and Ironhide watched them go then walked toward the group watching with wariness and concern.

"You wish to speak to me?" Prime asked the mech, someone named Jarbo who was a major functionary in the family business but low key and relatively unknown outside a small circle.

"I do," Jarbo said. "I'm very concerned that my son was involved in this sordid affair and that he's being held. There were shots. My son didn't shoot anyone."

"I am not familiar with all the details of this situation. That is what the court will determined. I assume that you have relevant council?" Optimus asked.

"We do but we're convinced that a grave miscarriage of justice is happening here," Jarbo said. "As you know, I operate a newspaper and thus, there are many avenues of investigation available to me regarding this case. My son was attacked by gangsters and criminals."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. The arraignment is going to happen, then trials. We can find out then if he's a participant or a bystander," Ironhide said.

"That would be a grave miscarriage of justice, to have my son go through the ordeal of a trial when he was a victim here," Jarbo said.

"That is for the courts to decide. I am not authorized to step in and do anything. That is the province of the courts," Prime said.

"You're the **Prime. Act** like it. I am formally petitioning for his release," Jarbo replied hotly.

Prime stared at the big angry mech, then his chagrined council. "I have no standing at this time. Perhaps you can explain to your clients that is so. This is not Cybertron during the Clampdown. I will not interfere."

"Maybe it should be," Jarbo said hotly. "Then my son wouldn't be in jail."

"No, you'd rescue his sorry aft. That doesn't mean he didn't deserve to go. It just means that his old atar pulled strings or made bribes. Stop me if you've heard of this before," Ironhide said equally as hotly.

Jarbo stared at Ironhide with fury. "Everyone knows about you, Ironhide. I'm talking to Prime."

"And I'm here to hear it, too, slagger. By the way … **I AM** **IRONHIDE!** You can't touch me if I say so. Remember that?" he asked as he turned his helm slightly to show the copper glyph of his rank. "Who's the slagger **now**?"

Jarbo glared at Ironhide, then Prime. "Then I take it that you won't be doing your duty to my son?"

"I have no place in this process." With that, Optimus walked toward the door to enter.

Ironhide watched him go, then turned to the group. "Good thing you don't have anything I want. You'd have to hand it over. If you don't remember anything else, remember that," he said, then walked to the door to disappear inside.

It was a seething group that watched him go.

=0=Inside

Everyone but Springer and Drift sat on chairs in the audience as big bots like Optimus sat on the bench along the wall. Prowl joined him. He'd listened to the conversation in the hallway and was showing the signs of deep irritation. The room buzzed a moment, then the magistrate, Sorel-1 walked in to sit.

"Everyone stand for Magistrate Sorel-1," Silver said as he served as court clerk.

Everyone did.

"Everyone sit and observe the decorum. If you don't you'll be removed," Silver said then sat.

Everyone else did as lawyers walked to the table to sit.

Mar-C, a bold femme lawyer who specialized in novel incarcerations and sentencing was the prosecutor of the orn. She was brilliant, young, tenacious and funny.

A moment of housekeeping was held, then Sorel-1 nodded to Silver. He stood. "The Prime versus Chivet of Iacon, Haro-n of Capital City and Brisk of Praxus is called."

The bailiff opened the door to the jail holding area, leaned on, then opened it wider. Springer walked out followed by Chivet, Brisk and Haro-n. They looked pissed.

Springer was merely amused.

Their genitors and others with them looked pissed. Everyone looked pissed but Optimus Prime.

That was okay, however. Prowl was taking care of that for him.

=0=TBC 8-5-19 **8-6-19**


	55. Chapter 55

The Diego Diaries: 'Tude and 'Titlement (dd7 55)

=0=Courtroom 3, Courthouse in City 4, Crater District 2, the Honorable Sorel-1 presiding

The three of them entered the room directed by Leo and the bailiff, Tin, to stand on the line in front of the judge. The moment they saw their families they halted and began to vent.

Tin glanced at Leo and Springer. Then Springer glanced at Sorel-1.

Sorel-1 stared at the three a moment, then rose. **"SHUT UP NOW!"**

His voice echoed across the room stilling everyone including the three. They turned toward him with surprise. Sorrel was nearly glowing with irritation. "You are in **my** domain. You **will** conduct yourself properly or you **will** be held in contempt. I have discretion on how long that is. **DO** I make myself clear?"

The three stared at him, then their families as a phalanx of lawyers stood. One of them stepped closer. "Your honor, we apologize for their conduct. We haven't had a chance to speak to them before this moment and we hope that this is just a forgivable breach of etiquette by mechs who've had a very trying experience."

The attorney was named Piero, was tall and very handsome and came from Capital City. He was an attorney who specialized in criminal law and was a go-to mech for the less assimilated among the former elites. He was quite busy with the younger set, some of whom were worse in their entitlement than their elders.

Like now.

"No one likes to be here, Piero, but we are. I expect that no matter what their problem is, they **will** conduct themselves in a way that brings honor to your house. Right now, I can't see it," Sorrel said as he sat down.

"May I have a minute with them, sir?" Piero asked.

"If this were Cybertron during the Clampdown, I would say no. Because it isn't, yes," Sorrel said barely mollified.

"Thank you," Piero said as he turned to the three.

Jarbo and the other two attorneys for the three gathered around for an offline conversation.

Springer who was leaning against the wall with Drift had his own. :Wanker. I like that word. Sort of fits them:

:Hanging around with Pritchard and Graham has its benefits. I sort of admire the kinds and types of slang and swearing that the humans have. I wonder if say, car salesmen have as colorful a vocabulary as soldiers?:

Springer considered that. :I don't know. What about phlebotomists?:

:What?: Drift asked as he glanced at Springer with a grin.

Springer glanced at Drift with a slightly superior smirk on his face. :Vampires. The humans have doctor types who draw their blood and slag. Phlebotomists:

Drift considered that, then smirked slightly. :I wouldn't be a human on a bet:

:You were. I remember seeing your Johnson, Mr. Drift:

Drift laughed, something that drew attention, some of it frowny. None of that came from Prowl which was new and different but from the defendant's families gathered in the room. The group for these mechs apparently had no sense of humor at the moment. He grinned. :You **would** bring up Mr. Johnson:

:I'm still trying to forget it: Springer said.

:I was wondering how bold you'd be given we were in a strange new body and had a bedroom all our own at the time: Drift said just to needle Springer. He loved to do it. Watching him standing frozen in place gripping his jeans and screaming like a femme was a moment he kept on tap in his video files at all times.

:Did you **really** think that I would frag you as a **human**? What galaxy are you in?: Springer said as he stared at Drift. :Don't tell me **you **would:

:I don't know. You had a nice aft in jeans. **AND **you **DID** get a gander of Mr. Johnson: Drift said pressing the knife straight in.

:I may purge: Springer said as Piero turned to Sorrel. "Sir, if we can start now, we're ready."

Sorrel glanced at Silver. "Please read the offenses and we can take pleas. This is an arraignment. Motions will be entertained in a moment."

Silver stood with a data pad. "The defendants, Chivet of Iacon, Haro-n of Capital City and Brisk of Praxus are charged with fighting, disturbing the peace, public drunkenness, engaging in violent activities which provoked a melee as well as transgressing a Primal Decree."

The three stared at Silver then glanced at Piero who was chatting off line with the others in his group. Then he turned to Sorrel. "Your honor, our clients plead not guilty."

"Very well," Sorrel said. "Enter the pleas, Silver. I will take motions. I'm sure you have some."

"We do, sir," Piero said. "We would like the charges dismissed. The defendants were wounded in the altercation. They were caught up in a moment with everyone else that almost lead to death for all three of them. I've read the reports and there's nothing that said our clients provoked this event. They were defending themselves in the middle of a melee."

"That's for the court to determine through the presentation of evidence and witness testimony. Given that there were guns involved and that some of individuals were willing to use them, it's highly appropriate that they stand for their share of the problem. This gunfight didn't materialize out of the thin air. Commander Springer? Have the recordings, statements and other information been presented to the defense?"

Springer nodded. "It was, your honor. When Sky finishes the reports on the melee, that'll be forward to everyone as well."

Sorrel looked at Piero and his group. "Your motion is denied. I'm not going to allow any passes on this one. This one was a shoot out in a public place where youngsters were gathering to enjoy themselves. We're lucky it wasn't worse. Motion denied." He denied a few more then Sorrel glanced at Mar-C. "Your turn."

"Your honor," Mar-C said as she stood up, a petite femme with a beautiful voice. "Given the severity of the circumstances of this case, I'm asking that the three be held in confinement for this trial. We have elements of a gang involvement here and there's a real possibility that this could carry onward."

"Your honor, we would ask for home confinement with monitoring. Keeping them in jail is-" Piero began.

"The safest place for them right now," Mar-C said.

"Gangs. We have **gangs here**?" Jarbo said from the audience. He stood, then turned to Prime. "What sort of operation are you **running** here, Prime, if there are gangs provoking mechs in dance clubs? What the **frag** are you **doing** that such conditions exist?"

Prowl stood before Prime could grab his arm. "They **exist **because they **do**. Here, Cybertron, **everywhere**. Because of you and The System, there are GANGS. What the **hell** do you **expect**? Everyone to reform the moment they **arrive**? You **MIGHT** want to know that three of the gangs identified so far are high caste gangs." It was silent a moment, then Prowl sat.

"I'd like to say that this will be contested in court. I'm remanding the three of you to jail until the trial begins and you **will** stay there until it ends," Sorrel said.

"The **frag** they will," Jarbo said as two other mechs stood up tensely beside him.

Springer and Drift shifted closer as the other security mechs did, too.

Jarbo glanced at them, then Sorrel. "**THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!**"

"This is a **court ****of law** and you're **out of order**. Unless you want to **join** them for contempt, I would suggest that you sit down **now**," Sorrel said coldly.

Piero turned to Jarbo and a discussion was had off line. Then Piero turned to Sorrel. "I'm very unhappy that they will be in jail. I will appeal this to the board."

"You may. Until then, bailiff, take them back to jail," Sorrel said.

The three glanced at their genitors with astonishment as Leo pointed to the door. "Move along. Don't make this slag."

It looked like they would fight a moment, then the three walked back to the door and were gone. It was tense and still as the crowd watched with astonishment.

Jarbo turned to Prime. "You're enjoying this."

"No, I am **not**." Prime stared at Jarbo, then rose to stand. He towered over the room like the giant he was. "I made it **clear** when you **came**. You apparently did **not** get the memo. I would suggest that you speak long and clearly with your counsel. The charges are serious. The individuals involved not trifling in any way.

"The courts will take care of this and evaluate what needs to be done. But make **no mistake**. I am prepared to hold a Convocation of the Will if this sort of thing continues. I have made my point **clear** and so has Primus. You follow this path at your own peril."

"So we've heard," another mech, Bardo said coldly. "Kudon. Commotion. We've heard, Prime."

"You haven't heard a thing," Hardie said as he rose to stand beside Prime. "The System is dead by Primal Decree and by the Will of Primus and The One. The Festival was for **everyone**. **Everyone** received the blessings. For you to continue to delude yourself can only lead to ruin. If Prime doesn't stop you, **I** will."

It was silent as a tomb, then Jarbo glanced at Piero. "Let's go somewhere and talk." He then pivoted and walked out the door followed by everyone but the lawyers.

Piero watched them go, then turned to Optimus. He bowed rather deeply. "Until all are one, Lord Optimus," he said gravely, then walked toward the door to follow. The others watched, then bowed. They left as well.

It was silent a moment then Ratchet turned to Hardie. "You're one sexy slagger when you do that."

Hardie laughed. "I think I need ice cream."

With a nod to Sorrel who had the rest of Haro-n's group and some of the gangsters to go, Hardie led the way out and in a moment the courtroom was silent again.

Sorrel glanced at Silver and Leo. "Well, a few down and more to go. Bring the next group, Leo and Tin."

They would.

=0=At The Candy Bar, City 4, Crater District 2

They sat at tables in the big restaurant eating ice cream and venting. Even Springer and Drift joined them.

"What are you going to do about the gangs, Springer? I **do **recall that you're the coppers," Ratchet said with a grin.

He grinned at Ratchet as he ate his banana split. "Bag 'em, tag 'em and dump them on someone else. Hauser has a bead on two that are late comers. That brings it to seven identified, four of which are high caste or mid and high caste mixed. That leaves three more that are tagging but untraced yet. Fraggers come here with their stupid. We chase 'em. I can guarantee that eventually we'll get them."

"I'm reassured," Ratchet said. "Aren't you, Prowl?"

Prowl frowned at him. "Ask me tomorrow when I'm not so fragged off."

Prime grinned. "You are loyal, I will hand that to you."

Prowl stared at Prime. "You're too nice. I would've slagged him to the outback of the beyond if it were me."

"You need a leash," Ratchet said as the mechs grinned.

"You need a trouncing," Prowl said.

"The game is tomorrow. At stake is a slot in the championships. Iacon's Mighty Invaders vs what's their names. I smell victory," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"I smell WD-40. Bathing. It's a thing," Prowl said with a smirk. "I know you're going to make an aft of yourself. Details, clown."

"Not on your life," Ratchet said. "I've worked to make this creation my crowning effort so far. Of course, that doesn't count the championship game itself."

"Oh slag. Good thing I don't have to stand next to you. Somehow I think it might mean triage," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Good thing I'm a doctor then," Ratchet said with a dazzler. He looked at Prowl. "Let's go on a bender after the game."

"Done deal," Prowl said.

"Well, there goes the weekend," Springer said as Drift chuckled. He glanced at Drift. "I guess that means we're on, Mr. Johnson."

Only Ratchet would get it.

=0=TBC 8-6-19

NOTES:

Ragemoose chapter 53 . Aug 4

Its nice to see everyone have a calm interlude like this, though the shooting with haro-n was sad, it could have been a lot worse. I like seeing optimus getting to relax and be a normal mech. I know ive said it before but I love this story and at this point Im pretty sure i prefer it to any actual canon transformers series out there. its such a fun ride! thank you for sharing it with all of us

ME: I like mixing down time with the job. I think they're funny and what they do on their own time is fun to write. Optimus has never been given the respect he deserves as a world leader and he's been a long time away from his G1 coolness. He is a funny guy and his basketball thing is G1 canon.

I'm so glad you like the story. I love writing it and I agree with you. It's hard to see anything but these guys. I don't like it when they don't respect the characters. Hound from the movie was funny but he wasn't Hound. Hugs, dear Ragemoose.

Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 52 . Aug 2

The last couple of chapters were great. It never fails that something seems to always happen when Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet have fun and relax.

Haro-n will hopefully stay in one piece, though it wouldn't surprise me if he got a real good beat down. He did rumble with a gang member...

Just an FYI - Last chapter, Kestrel and Tag were talking about maybe needing to get the kids to school. This chapter you mentioned that school was out for three more days. I just wanted to point that out.

ME: I was never good at dialog when I began writing fanfic in 1996 on the internet on lists. I love to do it now because I'm just transcribing what a bunch of people say when they hang out. Having them goof off is fun but something always comes up. Being the big cheeses takes a lot of of things. Haro-in has an "I'm Sentinel's nephew hang up'. Sometimes the kids are worse than their parents. Rich kids on Instragram is a cautionary tale. I will fix that boo-boo with Kes and Tagg. Thank you, darling, for your eagle eyes. :D:D:D HUGS!

Guest chapter 51 . Aug 1

Well, interesting. I wonder if Gravity and Kale are also going to make an appearance in this jail group? Of that old group in which Haro used to run, Default is now a reformed bot, but we haven't had news of the others since part three - how many years back was that?  
Should we expect some Ratchet voodoo for them too…

ME: The others will turn up again as this is the start of a thread that has been in the making for about three or four years. :D:D I think I remember them in 2013 in Diego Diaries Part 3. Ratchet will be in it. He's got a soft spot for dummies. LOL! I like that the bots try to reform without prison when they can. I think its a better outcome when they do. HUGS! :D

fancyspinner chapter 50 . Jul 31

What a cute chapter. I love the four of them just hanging out. Are these idiots going to be trouble? Or have they gotten their homes out of their ass.

ME: I love when they can play. These idiots are part of a long threat I'm making. :D:D

fancyspinner chapter 49 . Jul 30

Sometimes this fandom keeps me sane. LOL seriously, this story just makes my day. I can go back and read parts that I've read half a dozen times and they will still make me laugh.

ME: I'm so glad, Fancy. I'm editing it and it brings things to the list that I haven't added to update in a long time. :D

I loved this little interlude with everybody being fun and making jokes. The fireworks after festival are always so emotional. They really are depth to the sorrow that these people have had to survive.

ME: I can't imagine what it must be like. Just moving from Oregon to Alaska when I was 24 was pretty terrible. The Festival is a time to make peace and count your blessings. Hugs, Darling Fancy! :D:D:D

leoness chapter 49 . Jul 29

that color thing is fascinating.

ME: I came across that and lost the place. I'm looking for it to add more into the story. Its about matching colors to the moment. There's a snippet where Drift asks another practitioner about the mood in the room and he replies, "Its rather magenta."

LOL! I love this fandom! :D:D:D

ESL:

assimilate, assimilated: (uh-sim-mull-late) to fit in, to belong, to adapt to fit in. when you do you are assimilated.

mollify, mollified: (mall-ih-fy) to make things better, so be soothed until you aren't angry, emotional. To mollify someone is to help them get calm again, either by words or deeds. If you aren't mollified, then you're still angry or upset. You know … like when you're a kid and your mom cuts the pie just this much off center so that when you get yours your crabby ass brother has a bigger piece than you.

Like that. :D:D:D


	56. Chapter 56

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd7 56)

=0=Outside

"I have to meet with the Sports League Committee at the arena over a number of projects and ideas, Prowl. Perhaps we can meet up later this morning," Optimus said as the group began to disperse.

"How about lunchtime at The Pit Stop?" Prowl asked as he gathered Possibility and Solus from Prime. He opened his hatch and slid them inside with Sojourner and Miracle. The little mechs were standing around their peds looking upward as the adults sorted out their orn.

"Sounds good to me. See you at 1200 joors there," Optimus said as he stepped away toward the Arena District down the way.

"I'm going with Prime. He might need a face punched and he can't do it for a while. Holiness and all," Ironhide said with a smirk. He walked away as well.

Sun, 'Jack, Hardie, Raptor and Hard Drive watched them go, then grinned almost at once. "Let's go with," Sun said. "I think it might be fun to hear about the league expansion on Cybertron." The group followed after Prime and Ironhide.

Everyone watched, then turned toward Ratchet. He had Halo and Hero while the others had the rest of the children and animals. The big kids were standing between Alor and Prowl with grins. "What?"

Laughter greeted that as Prowl watched Prime and Company go. "Are we on the town tomorrow night or what?"

"Your call, Granny," Ratchet said with a grin. "I was born ready myself."

Prowl rolled his optics as the group broke up, each bit going to their own project, place or idea. Around them, the colony swirled onward.

=0=Arena District, League Headquarters at Autobot City Public Sporting Arena

They entered the office and greeted everyone, taking seats around the big conference table where the officials met and things were diced out. Password, President of the Martian Adult Football League along with Marble, the President of the Cybertronian Adult Football League sat side by side to discuss matters of mutual import. The league presidents for basketball, racing and rugby plus the design teams for soccer and pole vaulting were also present.

"Thank you for coming, everyone," Password said as Chief Administrator for the Martian-Cybertronian Sports Association, the governing body of all sports played professionally among their people. "We're very happy to have you. We have to discuss the expansion of the leagues, both football and basketball on Cybertron as well as here, the addition of another sporting arena in one of the Crater Districts which will also be able to host a professional lobbing league as well as the progress on our newer sports considerations, pole vaulting and Cube.

"But first, the important things," Password said as the group laughed. "You were saying … you were considering playing football next season ..."

Prime grinned. "Yes. I am."

=0=Jailhouse

Pico and Carbide sat together bored out of their processors. They were having a very hard time being around Rockwell who was sitting at the table eating something. He was as hardcore now as before. Somehow, it didn't bother them before. It did now. It grated and was irritating.

They were having a conversation off line.

:I hate this place: Pico said to Carbide.

Carbide nodded. :I do as well: He set his cup down. :I want out of here:

It was silent a moment as both mused on things, then Pico stood up to walk to the bars. He stared at the open door knowing after being told that there were sensors outside they could use to call for guards. If they weren't too busy at the time they would come. "**Hello! Guards! I need to talk to General Hard Drive!**"

Rockwell glanced at Pico with surprise. "Why?" he asked as he glanced up from his pie.

"It doesn't concern you," Pico said as he stared at the door. He could hear faint ped falls coming his way.

"The **frag** it doesn't? What are you going to do?" Rockwell said as he turned around in his chair to watch a guard enter, then walk to where Pico stood.

"What do you want?" the guard, Sentry, a young Home Guardsman who was working in corrections as a career asked.

"I would like to speak to General Hard Drive," Pico said.

"It's weekend. He could be anywhere or even Cybertron. I can't guarantee that I can get him," Sentry said.

"Try. I need to talk to him," Pico said. "Tell him Pico would like to talk to him."

Carbide leaned forward in his chair. "Tell him Carbide does, too."

The guard stared at them, then nodded curtly and walked out. It was silent again.

Then it wasn't.

=0=Far away

They flew in defensive formation, a large contingent of Seekers crossing the empire the long way around. The Network had been abuzz with information about the Great Elder, Starscream and the colony of Mars. Nothing about the overtaking of Cybertron had made it this far out in the heavily controlled turf of the Decepticons. The 'Cons had blocked it by this point, most of it. Some information had made it, thus all Seekers all over the empire were defecting.

For them, it was also a cat and mouse situation. The regular troops were supposed to kill them on sight and there was danger that made the trip long and tiring. Having to detour and to hide from time to time had slowed them down. Some troops didn't hunt them but joined in their flight heading away to something better than decimations, hunger, frustrated rage and homesickness.

There were ships with them, big ships and support. They were making their way toward the Bootes Constellation and its expanses of open empty space. It would be a long detour but the Network told them that it was the best way to go. It also told them when to send a signal to Prime that they were coming.

It wouldn't be for a long while yet.

Flying in formations that rotated as they proceeded, they heard the echoes of ships that were aware of them. Whether they were hostiles or not was unknown. It was, however, abundantly clear that if they were caught, everyone in the group would die.

It rather concentrated the mind.

They flew onward into the darkness heading for the longed for possibility of peace and safety. It would take a while to get even close.

=0=Elsewhere

They walked to the metro station to go to their genitor's home. Anders and Burris were hosting lunch so that they could catch up as a family. Lon and Bezel would be there as well. It had been a while since they could do so. They walked down, caught a train, rode it to their 'home town', then walked out and onward to Bezel's genitor's house.

Reaching there at last, they entered, then hugged Anders and Burris. Both of them were very happy and making their way forward from the debacles of the past. On any other world Burris would be in prison for life or terminated. But because it was this one ruled by Optimus Prime, they were gathering in his apartment to have lunch, enjoying a second chance that he, Burris would never have granted anyone else.

Only on a world ruled by this Prime could such mercy and innovation exist.

It had sunk in through the hardships of their trudge through the disaster that was Cybertron with the Praxian Elites that such a conclusion could flicker to life and be sustained by the cognitive dissonance of what the two thought was real and what was actual realness all around them.

There were no arguments to make when you had to gather the body parts of babies and children who died huddling in a bombed out basement with their grand genitors. Nothing could replace the howling in your processor when you had to find tiny legs and arms and see the dead empty optics of their skulls laying in a corner where they had landed when they were bombed.

Walking through the camps to see the gratitude and to watch the big mechs who held their orns in their servos jump to help with every request and suggestion for the comfort of total strangers was something else altogether. Seeing elders hug Hard Drive and his family, watching them get this and that little thing together to give to children, visiting all manner of their people in hospitals, schools and tents, their first real home in their lives had been torturous. But what had turned the corner was when they finally thought about how hard it was for the victims to live in such conditions.

The camps were miracles that stretched into infinity it seemed, orderly, neat and sometimes filled with spontaneous violence that erupted without warning. He, Cargo had been punched on numerous occasions. Sneak attacks by deranged or enraged individuals had been a hazard of the job and even left a cut or two in Keystock.

They'd done their jobs silently, working clerical when the moment called for it and trudging all over the world with whoever called for them to come. They didn't have to carry the backpacks now but they were quiet and obedient anyway.

Right now, they were all eating a meal together in celebration of Festival and the fact that their family was finding their way along now. Their father was proud of his job, their ada was proud of his and Keystock and Cargo were able to be in the same room without fisticuffs with Bezel.

Win-win.

=0=Jail

Sentry came running in when the shouting began and halted with two other Watchmen as they saw someone crash against the cell bars. A sizzle greeted that along with a loud cry. Pico was staring over his shoulder assembly at his back. The force field had burned when Rockwell jumped him and threw him into the bars.

"Oh, slag," Sentry said as he glanced at the two jailers with him. "What now?"

"Stand back, infant, and watch. We're going in there to settle this one way or the other." With that, two of the three jailers slammed their fists together, the bars came down and they waded into the fray. As they did, Pico flew out of the cell block to hit another and fall to the floor. It would be described at the next staff meeting to Drift and Springer as a very picturesque attempt at flight.

=0=TBC **8-8-19 ** It'll be longer tomorrow. :D **8-8-19**

NOTE: Pole vaulting is a recognized and popular sport among Cybertronians. :D:D:D Its canon.

ESL:

Cognitive dissonance: the difference between what you believe to be real and what actually is. Or as its known around my house: my checking account. ;)


	57. Chapter 57

The Diego Diaries: Going Onward (dd7 57)

=0=The Jail

Hard Drive, Sun and Jack walked into the cell block calm and collected. Jack and Sun were grinning as they followed 'the kid' to the group of cells in the back where mechs occupied them. He paused when he reached the guards to have an off line conversation together. Then Hard Drive turned to the three cells with their single mech contents. "I'm here."

Pico who was sitting on the berth holding his helm in his servos rose, then walked to the bars. "I would like to speak to you, General. I know that Carbide does as well. If you would … be so kind ..." His voice trailed off. It was clear that he was emotional and so was Carbide nearby.

Rockwell stood, then walked to the bars. "They're giving up. They're giving up on everything that matters because they're weak. Weak and sniveling. You're traitors to your caste. Both of you. You make me sick."

Pico turned toward Rockwell. "If anyone is sick in this group I'm looking at him. Nothing matters to you. You saw what we all saw and nothing mattered. What's **wrong** with you, Rockwell? Didn't you see everything, **too**?"

Rockwell stared at him silently.

"Let these two out. I will talk to them in the conference room, gentlemen," Hardie said as he walked toward the door. Sun and Jack followed.

The guards walked to the cells with Pico and Carbide. "No crap. You already have marks against ya," a big mech said.

Pico and Carbide stepped out without a backward glance, then followed the guards out of the room.

Rockwell watched them go, his fury clear to see, then sat down on his berth again. It was silent in the room and would remain so for a while.

=0=Conference Room nearby

Hardie, Sun and Jack were already sitting as the two mechs with guards walked in. He nodded to the seats across from him and both sat. It was tense and silent a moment, then Pico felt tears come to his optics. Wiping them almost savagely, he looked at Hardie. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Most prisoners don't," Sun said quietly.

"No," Pico said as he glanced at the huge mech who looked a great deal like Ironhide. "That's not what I mean."

"Then tell me," Hardie said.

Pico stared at him, then glanced away. "I can't do the whole thing anymore."

It was silent.

Hardie glanced at Carbide. "What about you?"

Carbide who was staring at his servos which he was wringing with anxiety glanced up with a start. "I can't. I don't … I don't know. I think if I go one more minute I'm going to fly apart."

Hardie nodded. "What made your ideas and position change?"

Moments ticked by as the two mechs stared at the table top, then Pico looked at Hardie with anguished optics. "The kids. All the children. The babies. All the dead. The survivors. They have happiness after all this. All the suffering and starvation, the rest of it, they still have happiness. All the gratitude. They live in tents and have little. They thank everyone they see who comes. They feel such … gratitude. I don't … all the dead." He sat back with weariness and shuttered his optics. He looked drained and weary.

"You've never seen that before, then," Sun asked Carbide.

That mech shook his helm. He stared at the tabletop unable to meet anyone's optics. "No. Never."

"That's **war**, infant," Sun said gently. "Its was a war of annihilation. No one gets away unscathed. No one ever wins. Everyone **thinks** they can. Everyone **thinks** its a crusade or a party. It'll be over in decaorns, they say, then we can all have a parade.

"Those who start them never fight them. Some of them are old and have fantasies. Some want to make money. Some like the power of life and death. Some are mental and just don't care. They never see what they start. They never feel it. This one was different wasn't it."

Pico glanced at Sun. "Yes," he barely whispered.

"Do you hate war, infant?" Sun asked as Jack and Hardie listened. Sun was an expert with confused and scared kids.

Pico nodded as tears spilled down his face.

Carbide slumped a little, his processor almost lying on the table top.

"Yes," Pico whispered. "I never knew it was so bad."

"Most don't. Do you want to know how much of our population are soldiers? Only about 2 percent. That's the ones who have to shovel the slag, face their countrymen and shoot each other. 98 percent watch it on the news net and talk it up in bars. They never, ever see and experience it. When you end up in war it changes you forever. You are never, ever the same. It rearranges your spark and processor.

"That's why so many of us with kids and younger family won't allow them to be regular army and armada soldiers. We know what would happen. You wouldn't know and neither would your family. You never took part in the shit end of the stick. You just got the parades," Sun said quietly.

Jack nodded. "You did. We're Praxian Elites and exempts. We didn't have to do slag but we did for all our people. They're the only thing that matters, all our people because we were slaves once. We know what it meant to be hopeless ourselves.

"We fought the Quintessans and then the Functionalist Council. When they were defeated, it **still** went on. It wouldn't die no matter how many times we killed it. The System of Exception was a cancer we couldn't defeat. The battlefields of this universe are littered with our precious people fighting to save everyone from tyranny. The only ones who didn't get it were our own caste."

Jack leaned back in his chair, then stared at the two kids who were slumped in abject misery in their seats. "I will tell you that I lost my religion for a while. I couldn't conceive how The One deserved my love and gratitude when this was allowed to happen. I eventually realized that The One and Primus Himself didn't teach or want this. After all, who got the biggest slagging of all? Primus.

"I remembered what the priests always said. We have **free will**. We have the right to choose and its a **universal **right. They say that even The One won't transgress on a spark's freely chosen will. Its a universal law, infants. **Neither** of them caused this. **We** did. We **chose** it. I **do** know and agree with them that whatever is in our processors creates our reality.

"What we chose as a group creates what happened to us. We created our own reality and what a reality is was. We're still fighting it even now. You are what you think. If we decided as one to be the greatest and most peaceful society in the universe, it would've happened because that's how it works.

"But we didn't. We chose injustice, indifference, hatred, greed and bigotry dressed up in religion and 'they way it always was'. We put in place a terrible process that grew to exclude nearly everyone but a handful who drew all the benefits without any of the hardships. What can you tell me that let you know that those excluded deserved it? They created the wealth. We didn't, our caste. Their honest labor did," Jack said. "And they got no benefit. Our caste, the parasite caste took it all without a qualm.

"You know about Ratchet's genitors who own RTR Tools. They're the greatest weapon makers and tool creators that our people have ever witnessed. But Galaxy Industries took them over and denied them not only the benefit of their labors but the ownership of their own ideas. They did that because we didn't value them. We saw them as disposable equipment. We didn't see them as us," Sun said.

"When you look at another, you're looking at yourself. What you do to another, you do to yourself. You **do** remember that all must be one? We're all the spark of Primus and Primus is from the spark of The One. That means what you do to another, you do to yourself. No one is separate from anyone else. Until all are one means exactly that," Sun concluded.

It was silent as a tomb as the two sat suffering in their chairs.

Hardie leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "We understand that you have changed. We would like you to tell us how and why. I would like to know how we can help you. Sometimes the hardest part is the part where you can't say why but you know it happened. From there, you can go forward but until you get it clear in your processor that's harder than it should be."

Pico sat back to stare at Hardie with desolation. "The children. I picked up their body parts. They were hiding from the war. They were hiding with their families. I can hardly bear that they were that afraid. They didn't know what was happening because they were good and pure, all of them. You **know** they didn't know. We **betrayed** them. They came to us to grow up and we betrayed them with death and suffering."

Carbide nodded as he hung his helm. "I see them, the kids. In the camps, in the bombed out craters. How many more are out there afraid and hurt? I don't know how to live with this. Everything that I know is wrong. My bond, my family … its all a lie."

Pico nodded. "Rockwell was enraged. He attacked us. We don't want this anymore. I want to do something but I don't know what."

Hardie sat back, then glanced at his brothers. "Well, that's up to us isn't it."

Sun stared at the two young mechs. Their paradigm had crashed and it was still going to be a train wreck. They may have changed but their families and bonds were still in the old group think. Even though he'd seen this come about in high caste mechs through the great democratic process of war and pillage, he knew it wasn't going to be a nice and clean transition. "Tell me about your families and bonds. They won't understand this at all will they."

Pico sat back. "My bond won't. He's pretty mad that I'm in prison. My family, all of them, they won't understand this at all."

"And you?" Sun asked Carbide.

He shook his helm. "I don't think they'll be anything but totally stunned." He looked at the three big mechs. "This has been the worst experience of my life. I never saw such things. All the people … they're so grateful. They ask for so little. It makes me ..." He paused as emotion threatened to topple him.

"Ashamed?" Jack asked.

Pico looked at him, then nodded. He lowered his helm. "Yes."

Carbide rolled his neck from the tension, then looked at Hard Drive. "I want to … speak to Prime if I could. I know he probably won't want to but I think I have to do it."

Sun grinned. "You have him confused with Sentinel and Zeta."

Hardie grinned, then put in a call. He then glanced at Sun. "Can you bring in something to drink? I think they might need something."

"I think we all do," Sun said as he stood. He walked to the door and was gone.

The sound of the clock on the wall could be heard softly running as the group waited for Sun to come back. He wouldn't come back alone.

=0=Moments later in the hallway

Optimus and Ironhide listened to Sun explain the situation, then followed him to the conference room door. Sun entered, then put down a number of cups of something hot and aromatic. It smelled like good coffee, another innovation of a miracle himself, Rampage of Kaon. He stepped aside, then Ironhide and Prime entered.

The two mechs stared at them, then jumped up. Staring at Prime, they bowed their helms awkwardly, then waited as the two sat. When everyone had sat they did, too, demonstrating an aspect of high caste life in important situations. The lower status mechs and femmes sat only after the higher and highest ones did in formal occasions.

In that, they'd be surprised to share a trait with Seekers.

It was silent a moment as Sun handed out drinks, then sat back with his own. The two mechs held their cups, staring at the table top in shame as they did.

Prime who had been briefed by Sun leaned forward on his elbows. "You wished to speak to me. I am here for you."

Pico looked at Prime with anguish, then sat down his cup. "You always were. I never realized it before now. All the slag you got from us when you tried to change things. I remember it. My family told me about it, about how you tried to get the Senate to change things because revolution was coming. They didn't see it as a good thing. They wanted you to hurt people even more but you didn't. You didn't fail. We did. All of us who could have helped you but we didn't."

Carbide nodded. "I'm sorry. We weren't good to each other. We didn't see each other as what The One wanted us to be. We were supposed to be one. I remember reciting the creed whenever it was called for but I never thought about it. I never included anyone else in it. Just us. Just our caste."

Prime stared at the two youngsters and felt pain for them and their people. Here were two kids who learned from the ones they loved and trusted the best to hate their own people for things that made no sense. It was maddening.

"What changed your sparks, infants?" Ironhide asked quietly.

Pico looked at him with tears, then Prime. "Everything," he whispered.

=0=TBC 8-8-19

ESL:

scathed, unscathed: (skay-thd) If someone is scathed, they are hurt. To be unscathed is to be unhurt.


	58. Chapter 58

The Diego Diaries: Change, It's A Process (Inevitability) (dd7 58)

=0=Conference room at The Fortress, The Brig

It was funereal in the room as the two young mechs tried to figure out what to say to Optimus. All of their notions and ideas were thrown to the wind.

Pico set his cup down. "I'm so tired. Everything that I know is wrong. I don't know what else to say but that. My family is going to be confused but I'm not going back. All of the suffering and war … I don't know what to do. I want you to tell me, Lord Optimus, what to do." Pico looked at him with desperate emotion in his optics.

Prime sat back. "When things change this much it can be hard to find your way. There are many who can help you. We do not hold the need for counseling and other forms of processor health against anyone. All of us need a sounding board and kindness sometimes," he said quietly. "You have to find a way to reconcile your emotions and find balance again before you take up some task that will assist our people. You cannot build a house on a shaky foundation. It is admirable for both of you to find in this situation something that is true about what happened."

"Its … its gut wrenching," Carbide said with raw emotion on his face. "I had to help dig dead babies out of holes. I had to take their little body parts and carry them to the workers. They'd laid there forever, all alone. No one was … no one could save them. No one was there when they died. It … its a nightmare and I don't know how to wake up."

The door opened as Ratchet and Jarro stepped in, called by Ironhide moments earlier. They glanced at Prime who nodded, then pulled chairs to sit.

"I hear that you two youngsters have a crisis point," Ratchet said gently. "You **do** know that all of us here want to help you and only have your best interests in mind."

Pico stared at Ratchet, then burst into tears. He folded his arms on the table, laid his helm down, then wailed with sorrow. Carbide who was sitting beside him began to cry without a sound.

Ratchet glanced at Jarro, then scanned both of them. He dialed in a sedative script, then wifi-ed it to them. It took a moment, then both relaxed slightly. "I gave you something for the edge, infants. Right now, you need us to help you. I want both of you at the Processor Hospital for an overnight evaluation. When that's complete and you've had a good night's rest, then we can sit down and talk about this. You're not unusual and you're not crazy. You've had a wake up call and it wasn't pleasant. But it **was** necessary. Do you understand?"

They stared at Ratchet, then Pico sagged. "I feel so terrible. I'm so sorry. I never knew. I never thought about things like this until I saw Cybertron. It's so **broken** and the people … they're so great, they're so good. They … we were wrong about everything. I feel so low."

Ratchet nodded. "I have friends who can help you and I will, too. Right now, let's go to the Center and get you checked in. You can sleep. I have things that can help you. It's always better in the morning." He glanced at Prime. "I take it that they're out of jail now."

Hardie glanced at Ratchet, then nodded. "We can talk about what's next tomorrow. Families will be a problem and if that happens we'll take these two in ourselves. There's no going back now." He looked at the two mechs who were varying stages of distraught. "You **do** know that, infants. No going back. Ever. The door is open and you walked through which is to your credit. You have empathy and kindness in you. Now its time to grow it and stand in the sunlight. No more will you ever be the same mechs."

"I don't want to be," Carbide said with agony.

Ratchet who conversed off line with Jarro looked at the two. "We're having a van come take you there and Jarro is going with you. I'll be there after I take a look at Rockwell."

"He tried to beat us up. He's not changed. He saw the same thing as us and he … he hasn't **changed**," Pico said with an agonized tone. "I don't **understand** him. I don't know how you can go there to see that and** not** be changed."

"Well, we'll see about him. All I want for you is to rest and think about what we can do to help you and your families. The old ways are gone and never coming back. You did good here, though I know it doesn't feel like it," Ratchet said. He stood. "I'm going to see Rockwell."

Ironhide stood. "I'm coming."

"Me, too," Sun said as he stood. "A member of the court and all," he said with a grin.

"Only the handsomest mechs, Sun. Only the handsomest," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Then that lets The Kid out," Sun said as he chuckled at Hardie. That mech grinned back.

Jarro stood as well. "Come on, Pico, Carbide. The van is here." He glanced at Ratchet. "Film it. Then meet me, please."

"On it, Jari," Ratchet said as he watched the two rise wearily, then follow Jarro out.

Prime stood as well. "Since this is a parade, I will come as well."

Ratchet grinned. "As I said," he replied as he walked to the door, "only the handsomest mechs."

Laughter followed that, then silence.

Rockwell was one hard shelled slagger. That was no laughing matter in and of itself.

=0=On the way to the Center

They sat in the vehicle on nice seats as the van drove through The City. They were lank and weary, as if the entire core of their being had been stripped out and nothing put back in there to replace it. Essentially, that was the problem before them. All that they knew was bunk. What would replace it and how could they find it?

When they arrived, the van drove into the back high security entrance, climbed out, then walked slowly to an elevator. Riding upward, they bypassed the desk to arrive in a bright airy hallway with alcoves, bay windows and other places for patients to sit and watch the streets below and the towers all around them. No one was there at the moment as they walked toward a ward at the end of the long, long corridor.

They entered, then Jarro and a nurse helped them to hook up, get the right scripts to recharge, then climb into one of the six beds in the room. When the two lay back they were already in sleepy land. Putting security on them so they could be attended, both stepped out to walk back to the desk at the elevators where the nurse worked.

There they would go over the protocols and restrictions necessary for the two to be undisturbed. Then Jarro would take a ride downstairs to wait for Ratchet.

It wouldn't be long.

=0=Jail cell block, The Fortress, The Brig

Rockwell sat on a bunk watching as Ratchet walked in. Several mechs including Hardie, Ironhide and Prime were waiting at the door, then Sun followed Ratchet. When they reached him, they gave him their full attention. He sat back to stare at them defiantly.

"You look comfortable," Ratchet said.

"I can't complain," Rockwell said coldly.

"That's not what I remember. If memory serves me, that's **all** you do," Ratchet said. "Care to unload?"

"Not to you, slagger. I have nothing to say to you," Rockwell said.

"Well, I have a few things to tell you then," Ratchet replied. "Both Pico and Carbide are in the Processor Center on overnight stays. They have a conscience and were moved to emotional turmoil over digging out dead babies on Cybertron. I'm sort of interested in your take on that."

Rockwell stared at him. "You're going to psychoanalyze me here, are you?"

"No," Ratchet said. "But I can order it. I can put you on a psych hold and keep you forever."

"That sounds like the Clampdown, ***Shockwave*******," Rockwell said bitterly.

"And who's aft did **that** piece of legislation roll out of?" Ratchet asked. "I don't remember having a say in it. It would appear that you think you should even now."

"Frag you, Ratchet. Get to the point," Rockwell said coldly.

"Alright. The point is, Pico and Carbide because they understand things a bit better are now on different status than you. Right now, they need something more than crawling around Cybertron retrieving body parts. They're going on a different path forward. You're stuck on a dead end road, the Caste Court owns your aft and I don't see you getting off it any time soon. Correct?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't have to discuss myself with you or anyone else," Rockwell said.

"How about answering the question? How about I pull rank on you and **make** you do it?" Sun asked. "If The System is that valuable to you, that revered, then you** have** to obey me. You can't pick or choose what you'll honor and obey. Either all of it **means** something or none of it does."

Rockwell stared at him silently.

Ratchet grinned at Sun. "I've sat through a bunch of caste courts and every time someone points out that simple fact, they clam up. He has nothing to say in reply. Either all of it is obeyed or none of it is. If none of it is, then what's the slagging point here? You're fragged if you do or don't do. Right, Rockwell?"

Rockwell stared at Ratchet with anger and disgust. "I'm not going to discuss my values and other important ideas and history with you. You can't make me."

"But** I **can," Sun said. "That's the crux isn't it? I can **make** you do anything I say. I can make Prime come over here and lick my peds." He stepped closer to the bars. "Even a Prime would have to do it."

"Then why don't you?" Rockwell replied.

Sun stared at him, then stepped back. "Because Optimus Prime is the only mech since Prima and Guardian that makes me proud to be Cybertronian. It mystified me how you can be so proud of being Cybertronian, that you throw your uber patriotism in everyone's face all the time, yet you slur and insult your fellow Cybertronians. Why do you hate Cybertron?" Sun stared at him with his command gaze, an unwavering stare that few could return for very long.

"I'm not talking anymore. I have that right," Rockwell said.

"You only have the rights I allow you," Sun said. He grinned humorlessly. "Sort of makes you something less than a vaunted high caste to have to obey me when I tell you to jump. How about you come out of there and make me a sandwich. I feel a bit peckish."

Rockwell stared at Sun, then turned his gaze elsewhere with fury on his face.

Sun moved to stand in his line of sight again. "You will stay here and then come with me on my rounds when we go to Cybertron. From now on, I claim you. Understand?"

Rockwell stared at him coldly, then nodded barely perceptively.

Sun stared longer, then turned toward the others. "I think Mr. Rockwell needs some alone time. I think we need to put a Chronicles in these cells for some light reading."

Ratchet smirked at him, then the two walked toward the door with Hardie and Ratchet trailing.

Prime watched them go, then turned toward Rockwell. "Your fate is in your servos. Choose wisely." With that, he walked out himself.

Rockwell watched him go, then settled in for a long night.

=0=TBC 8-10-19


	59. Chapter 59

The Diego Diaries: Progression (dd7 59)

=0=Back at the Processor Hospital

Ratchet met with Jarro a moment who advised the group to let the families in on the changes. The sooner that storm blew over, the better. Hardie put the call forward as he sat in a chair in the big conference room with Sun, Ironhide and Ratchet. Prime was coming and so was Prowl but they had a small thing to do at the apartment first.

"This will be in all likelihood a barn burner as the humans say," Ratchet said as he lounged by the door.

The families were coming, a couple of the elders and the bonds. Most of the others were requested to await things as this was 'just an update on status for the most relevant individuals'.

"They have to obey or concede. There's no in between areas for them," Hardie said. "That's what makes Caste Court so valuable and why Prime keeps it around. Otherwise, I think it would've disappeared a while back."

"The slaggers have no pivot room," Sun said with a nod. "I would've loved to be here for some of this. It's hard to imagine Partition as a slagger."

"He was," Ratchet said. "One of the worst. I think Sio tops the list but Partition was right behind him. He'll be the first to tell you about it. He's a good son to our girl."

Everyone snickered as the sound of footfalls nearby could be heard. Jarro slipped out, then the door opened again. Prime and Prowl walked in to sit against the wall as witnesses and final authority on relinquishing fully, or not, the federal part of this action.

It was silent, then the door opened as six mechs walked in to halt in surprise, then sit where directed.

Jarro sat, then led the meeting to introduce everyone. "I would like to introduce Fluent who's the bond of Pico, Hallet who's the bond of Carbide, Lars and Judd who are the genitors of Carbide as well as Sortie who's the atar of Pico. His bond is not available to be here. He's getting a procedure done at the Medical Center in Pax." Jarro turned in his seat to introduce the last mech. "This is Periodic, bond of Rockwell."

It was tense as they nodded to everyone and then slightly deeper to Prime. At least their manners to the Matrix and his office were still intact. How long that would last was yet to be seen.

Jarro glanced at Hardie. "Your call now, General."

Hardie glanced at the group who stared at him with a cold placid expression. "I'm calling this meeting to discuss new information and update each of you on the status of your loved one regarding their sentence. I'm expecting that you will fill in the rest of your family and other interested persons.

"I'm in charge of this sentence. I'm the highest placed Praxian Elite known. This was no small undertaking to work out because the future of your family in this colony and on Cybertron is at stake. I realize that you don't see it that way but its true.

"Earlier today, Pico called for me to come to the jail and speak to him. I know he's struggled with his duties on Cybertron. It's a very bad place to be, Our Cybertron, at this time. It's not for the faint of spark and since he's assigned to us along with Carbide and Rockwell, there's very little that isn't terrible and hurtful that he hasn't seen in the commission of those duties."

A couple of them shifted with discomfort but none of them spoke.

"Your appa put his prestige on the line. I'm surprised he isn't here," Sun said.

"Appa is involved in another matter. He finds these things very hard to endure so he asked us to come and tell him what this is about," Sortie said. "What **is **this about? Are they being allowed out of jail?"

"Pico and Carbide are here," Hardie said. "They were admitted this morning with a case of the nerves." He glanced at Ratchet. "Close enough?"

Ratchet nodded. "Yes."

Sortie leaned forward in concern. "What do you **mean** 'nerves'? Where is my son?"

"He's a patient here under a level 2 medical hold that I wrote for him and Carbide," Ratchet said. "They've had a crisis of conscience and need to be overseen for an orn or so."

"**What** crisis of conscience? What are you **talking** about? Where's Rockwell?" Periodic said with rising concern.

"You need to get control of yourselves," Hardie said. "Pico and Carbide are in this hospital because they required it. They've had a breakthrough of conscience during the discharge of their duties on Cybertron and need to be taken care of until they can take the next steps."

"**What** next steps?" Lars said. "What kind of crisis is my son in? What have you done to Carbide?"

Everyone stared at the group, then Sun leaned forward on his elbows. "They were given to us as per the rules of The Code. You know The Code. It's the codification of all the powers that we were given to police our caste ranks. You either had to give up The System or give in to us at the court. The sentence was Cybertron and our command.

"Pico and Carbide did what we told them. They did everything we did as well. I think they found it hard to feel superior and omnipotent when they were digging in bomb craters with their bare servos to pull out dead babies and children. They helped us find body parts of children, babies, elders and everyone else.

"Some of them were pitiful when found, babies dead in the arms of their grannies and appas. Young genitors sheltering their children with their bodies to no avail. It does something to you."

"**Why** did you have them do that?" Periodic asked with rising emotion. "Did you have Rockwell do that, **too**?"

Sun sat back with a nod. "Yes, we did. It was the job at hand and none of us are spared, not the generals or the foot soldiers. Funny thing, though. Pico and Carbide are in here because of it and the shock of seeing what they saw while Rockwell could care less. He's not even **ruffled** by the whole thing. Odd, that."

Sun stared at Periodic who stared back in disarray.

Periodic sat back silently.

The others stared at Sun with emotion.

"What are you **saying** here?" Lars asked. "You had our sons do terrible duties and they came apart? They were **damaged**?"

"They were but it isn't as terrible as it could be," Ratchet replied. "They're still alive and the dead children are still dead. So there's that."

The room was leaden with emotion and incomprehension.

Prime stared at them, the match that lit the fires of revolution and felt a tremendous sense of sorrow and pity for them. They were truly struggling to get a hand on this situation.

"Let me go over this so we can all understand," Hardie began. "The three were assigned to the district commanders of Cybertron. There's eight of us. They went with us on our rounds, did the same slag we did, worked tremendously hard like the rest of us to get things done during long, long orns to give comforts to our people.

"If the job was dig out the dead babies, that was the job. If it meant tracking down starving and war maddened individuals hiding in atrocious places, we did that, too. All of this was done by everyone including them. We gave small things to children who were half mad by war, toys and candy. We gave things to everyone who asked or not, most of them starved and still fearful.

"They did it, too. They were there to help us on the job so they did. It's not our fault that you have no clue the tragedy that animates every square kilometer of our home world. No one was exempt for any reason from helping all of us do the job. They just couldn't handle it."

"Now we have to go over the next phase of things," Sun said as Hardie nodded. "We feel that Pico and Carbide have changed enough that their sentence is commuted with caveats."

"What caveats?" Judd asked.

"The caveats are simple," Sun said as he glanced at Hardie.

Hardie spoke. "They have to stay here until they're fit to return to the job. I don't release them from their commitment to us and the job on Cybertron. They will stay under our command, do clerical work and help the administration of the relief effort on Cybertron."

"Then they can come home?" Fluent asked. "Pico **can** come home?"

"There's a catch there," Sun said. "Pico and Carbide are no longer invested in The System and getting the old life back. It destroyed Cybertron and they get it. Their biggest fears right now are their families. You won't be able to understand what they feel and believe now. They feel you'll be upset and make things worse than it is now."

It was quiet.

Hallet leaned forward to peer around Lars. "I want my bond back. He can come home can't he? We can talk about this."

"That would be a good thing but what would you say? Would you try to tell him that he's okay now and he can go back to wanting the old life and not worry about anything else? He's in jail because his high tone sense of entitlement put him there. This he didn't expect but its real and things like this have a way of being permanent," Ratchet said.

"Then you changed their minds," Lars said.

"No. Circumstances changed their minds but as I said, all is not lost. Rockwell is still toeing the line. There's that," Ratchet said.

"You can help them by accepting their changes and the rationale behind it or you can continue the damage by making it impossible for them to be different. Right now, Pico and Carbide are scared that you'll make this harder than it already is. They've changed. You **have** to accept that and help them on their path. It would do all of you well to take it, too," Jarro said.

"What is your projected plan for them, Jarro?" Ratchet asked.

"We're going to down them for work and have them come to counseling before going to Cybertron. We want them to get intensive counseling from some of our specialist counselors. We have some who specialize in helping high castes adjust to our new paradigm and to release guilt." Jarro glanced at the six silent mechs. "If you help them it will go faster and be better."

"I want to see them. I want to see Pico," Fluent said with an edge to his tone.

"I would like everyone to pay attention."

When they did, Hardie continued. "As officer of the court with the greatest jurisdiction, I'm going to make some changes with the aid of Lord Optimus and the Matrix."

He sat back thinking a moment. "I am going to put Pico and Carbide in step down mode. If they show true contrition and demonstrate that these changes are real, then we'll release the jail part but keep them with us to help them along. This wasn't our first rodeo."

Sun nodded. "It isn't."

"If they mean it, work for it and keep their honor, then they get released. I want all of you to attend counseling together as a family. I'm going to arrange that your work supervisors let you out to go. If time passes and the work gets done, then I'll entertain full releases." He glanced at Periodic. "Rockwell will stay in jail until he finds, then dusts off his conscience. This court is in abeyance."

That's when everyone stood and began to yell.

=0=TBC 8-10-19


	60. Chapter 60

The Diego Diaries: Potpouri (dd7 60)

=0=In a conference room at the Processor Hospital

"**Stop!"**

Everyone froze, then glanced at an infuriated Prowl. "Sit. Now."

They stared at him, then reluctantly sat. The fury and fear in the room could power a building.

"I think you need to understand something very clearly," Hardie said as he leaned back in his chair. "First of all, this is about the Court and its rulings. These three individuals could be in prison. I'm not talking about nice prison. I'm talking about housing with Decepticons and real hardcore criminals. The court should be dead but its kept in place by Prime because he sees benefit in it.

"The benefit is two fold. It gives hard aft high castes another chance to mend their ways in this new paradigm. It gives me the right to do creative sentencing for those who feel that they want to not only disgrace themselves with Prime and the Matrix but with Primus and The One rather than throw you in prison. You may not have actually been there when Primus spoke His processor on this issue but we were. There is no leeway for you but for the Court.

"Ordinarily, it would be over but here we are. You have a very narrow avenue to venture in your tirades. If you don't accept the ruling of the Court, then you're saying that The System of Exception isn't valuable, that it can be ignored when it serves your purposes. If this is so, and it wasn't on Cybertron, really at that point why have it? Either all the rulings and parts of The System apply or none of them do. Why don't you tell me why I should put down the rule book and make an exception to the System of Exception when it wasn't even allowed on Cybertron during the orn?"

They stared at Hardie with fury but there was no answer possible that wouldn't sink their point of view permanently.

"Your appa placed his personal prestige and that of his House on this process and agreed to abide by the outcome. Your own little appa. Are you going to heap shame on him and make him outcast in the community because your feelings are hurt here? Because you can't get your way? Are you going to break your agreement with him when he took this step knowing full well that if anyone broke his vow that he would never live long enough to live down the shame and personal trauma?" Hardie asked quietly. "I'm unmoved by your opinion of me. That is of no consequence to me. I've done enough courts to know that no one in our former caste likes the Elites. We don't play ball with you. What interests me is how much you love and respect your appa as Elder of your Houses."

It was silent as they sat back, sunk in the unbending bind their position put them in.

Sortie leaned slightly forward. "We will not harm the prestige of our appa nor that of our Houses, General, but we have **enormous** concern for our family members. You can understand that."

Hardie nodded. "I do. I also have enormous concern for their victims. Given that your people chose to make this possible, this court and its results, I have less concern for them at this moment than the individuals who didn't ask for and didn't earn this personal attack. I'm interested in how you can only see one side of this situation, Sortie. Not **one time** during **any** of the conversation here or at Court did **any** of you mention them. Not **once**."

No one said as thing. It was easier and smarter to be silent though they wanted to bellow the room down.

Sortie shook his helm. "You are right," he said to the surprise of the others. "We didn't. My son is my concern because he's my son but the others … I agree. I do not support his actions."

Hardie stared at him as he considered what he knew about Sortie from the past.

Nothing.

"I've made a ruling. It's yielded fruit. Two of the three mechs involved actually feel something besides crushing entitlement and bigotry against our people for something they didn't earn but was imposed upon them by our caste, their crushing poverty and the imprisonment they lived every orn because of our culture's rules. Rockwell failed that portion of this exercise. He hasn't been moved even after digging out dead babies and seeing starvation and madness.

"These two have. They're on their way. The issue before us is how much trouble for them you will cause. I don't believe that they'll turn back to what they once were. Sometimes a healthy dose of 'realness' is all it takes. If you try to force that, I do believe you'll fail. Perhaps it might help if **you** had a tour of the killing fields, too. You might understand what they saw that caused this change."

"You can't do that," Periodic said with surprise. "You can't **make** us do that."

Hardie leaned forward. "Of course, I can."

The room literally broiled with emotions as the group talked together off line.

Then Judd looked at Hard Drive. "We don't intend to go there. You can do what you want but we're not going there, Hard Drive."

"You'll go wherever he says. You want The System. You **know** that when a Praxian Elite says jump, you ask how high," Ironhide said. "If my appa says you go, you will. You know The Rules. What's it going to be? Either you obey** all** the rules and patterns of The System just like everyone everywhere did for millions of years no matter what they are or you drop it all right now. All of it without exception. Its all or nothing. You couldn't pick and choose on Cybertron during the orn and you can't here, now."

It was funereal.

Ratchet who was thanking his lucky stars that he was a slagger from Iacon glanced at Periodic. "Are you religious?"

Periodic glanced at Ratchet sharply. "My views are my own."

"What about you four? Sortie? Judd? What about all of you and your bonds? Are you religious?" Ratchet persisted.

"We're not inclined to answer but we reverence our culture in all its aspects. Our religious beliefs are not for perusal," Sortie said.

"What does the Creed mean to you?" Ratchet asked.

They stared at him, then sat back without answering.

Ratchet grinned. "You have nothing to offer that can make it not say what it means. Until **ALL** are one. Primus said that. I've heard you say it several times as your last words when you died, Optimus. I never told you what a selfless slagger you were. Consider it told now."

Ratchet glanced at the group who watched him warily. "Primus came to us when Sentinel was dragged off. He came to us when the Functionalist Council was as well. The One and The Matrix showed up at one of the two events. The dazzling beauty of all of Them sort of makes it seem like beautiful blur now. One of the things They made **very, very** clear was that if The System of Exception continued Primus would take it as a personal affront to His person and authority and take steps. Who wants to be first to be slagged by Primus?"

They stared at him, then the others, their optics lingering on Prime.

Then Periodic sat forward. "All we have is your word it happened."

"Actually, slagger, there were **dozens** and **dozens** of mechs and femmes there. **Dozens**. All of them saw what was said and heard. It wasn't just his word … and I **will** say … his word bears more weight than yours six ways to Sunday. Prime speaks with authority and he does so as the First Disciple of Primus. He was chosen by The Matrix Itself by Its own volition, something that hasn't happened that way in hundreds of millions of years. Even if there weren't plenty of others to tell the story, I'd still believe him over slaggers like you** any **day," Prowl said with real venom in his voice.

Jarro who was listening tapped the table. Everyone glanced his way. "You have to understand … what's happened here is something that's profound. Two mechs have found out that their world views, their lifelong world views don't hold up. They saw the outcomes of their beliefs in the mass death and destruction of Cybertron. You will only make it worse if you don't support them toward finding a way to live with this and making their way forward."

"You mean supporting their supposed new views?" Periodic said sourly.

"Rockwell is still an aft. You don't have to support anything and maybe you never will," Ratchet said. "Rockwell didn't feel a thing digging out parts of dead babies. I don't hold hope for you either. So why don't you sit this one out."

Periodic stared at Ratchet like he could kill him. But he said nothing else.

"General," Sortie said as he stared at the table top. "What are you planning to do about this?"

"We came here to break the news to you so that you could sit with us and decide how we can best help Pico and Carbide along the path they've chosen by this experience. They said they no longer hold The System as their own. They feel a bit of desperation about what they can do to help here, to try to feel better and make some amends. We need you to understand that they won't be going down the road you're on ever again. You can either support that or not," Hardie said.

It was silent.

Hardie sat forward. "Alright. Here's what I'm going to order. Pico and Carbide will remain in the Processor Center until they're found fit to leave. Then they'll be taken into the homes of my family until I say otherwise."

A shocked response from the group was cut short by Sortie who glanced from them to Hardie. He said nothing but listened with intense emotion on his face.

"They will stay with us while they attend therapy. They will accompany us to Cybertron where they will work in administrative roles as they recover and find their way. You all will attend daily group therapy with them but that is the extent of your personal involvement until I cut them loose. They won't be coming home until I say so. They wouldn't in prison and they won't here."

"What about Rockwell?" Periodic asked.

"He stays in jail. He works on Cybertron doing whatever he's told. He follows the finding of the Court, unless you're all ready to denounce it to the Congregation and take a public Matrix oath to seal the deal," Hardie said.

"No," Periodic said with fury.

Sortie rubbed his face with his servos. "I'd like to discuss this with family and think about it in less fiery circumstances."

"I give you until noon tomorrow. If I don't hear from you about an oath to the Congregation then the verdict stands. I **will** tell you that nothing I've decided before or decide now is negotiable. I'm a soldier. I had to fight the war that the decisions and behavior of my caste created. You may think Megatron is just a criminal, but he's more than that. The System of Exception was the disease. Megatron was just a symptom. Until that's made clear, then nothing will get better.

"I won't be fighting another war alone this time. I will personally order every high caste slagger to the front lines with me. Do I make myself clear?"

All of them stared at Hardie, then bowed their helms slightly in agreement but Periodic. He hissed, 'crystal clear' as he stood. Then turned without further word, all of them left.

It was densely quiet a moment, then Ratchet glanced at Prime. "Well, I think that went well."

Prowl tossed a stylus at Ratchet.

=0=On the street outside a moment later

"We're going to lunch. Come with, as Miko Nakadai would say," Prowl said as they gathered together.

As they did, Password, President of several sports groups and football was passing by. He grinned at Prime and Ironhide. "We're having a meeting in three orns to finalize things. We got agreements from Cybertron as well, Optimus. Then we can make announcements and release the schedule," he said, then nodded to everyone as he continued onward.

Everyone watched him go, then turned back to Ironhide and Prime.

Prowl watched as Password walked down into the Metro, then glanced back at Prime. "What schedules? What's he talking about?"

"Nothing. How about lunch?" Prime said to the others.

Prowl frowned. "What's going on, Ironhide? Unless, of course, you want duty on the Midway Array like ***FOREVER***!"

Ironhide stammered, then a light bulb went off in Prowl's processor. He turned on Prime. "You're not … this isn't about that thing we talked about a while ago?"

Prime looked as innocent as a baby. "I am not sure what you are talking about, Prowl. How about lunch?" he said as he turned to go to the corner and the crosswalk.

Prowl impaled Ironhide with a look, then Hardie. Then it clicked. **"WHAT THE FRAG!? WHAT THE FRAG! ****OPTIMUS PRIME!****"**

TBC 8-12-19

LEONESS: I think Prime sees utility in the Courts or otherwise they would disappear. Sometimes hitting them with their own rules makes things simpler. :D:D:D


	61. Chapter 61

The Diego Diaries: Uh … (dd7 61) Hope it makes sense. Very tired and didn't edit yet. :D:D:D

=0=The Pit Stop

Everyone sat down in their usual spots as waiters hovered. Prowl himself glared at Optimus as the big mech chatted with Hercy. It wasn't going well.

Ratchet smirked at Prowl. :Hey, Granny:

:**WHAT!?**:

:Dial it in. People are going to talk: Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

:Frag you, Loon. How long have you known this and where would you like me to kick you?: Prowl sat back with a forced calm facade. No one was fooled. Most of them sat prepared for a few table flips.

:I just found out as well. Hold on a moment: Ratchet said, then eyeballed Ironhide who was holding Halo as he chatted with Sun. :Ironhide:

He glanced at Ratchet. :What?:

:Are you going to play football as well and **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME** if you are?: Ratchet gave him a dazzler.

He stared at Ratchet with amusement. :You're one mercurial fragger, I give you that. Yes. And for obvious reasons. The entire team is going to play football this season:

"Everyone?" Ratchet asked with surprise. "All of you slaggers?"

Everyone turned to the two of them, then Ironhide. He stared back, then frowned at Ratchet. "Ask Prime. He's the mech. I'm just his go-to right servo mech, slag it. **I AM IRONHIDE!** Ask Optimus. Slagger can't find his peds without me along to point."

Optimus snorted, then smirked at Ironhide who smirked back. "Give me that baby."

Ironhide did minus smirk.

"Give us the details, slagger, since most of the fam is conspiring behind my back," Ratchet said.

Prime glanced around the several tables, then grinned. "They are expanding two more teams in both leagues, here and on Cybertron. We are going to make up the bulk of the Crater Comets."

Everyone stared at him a moment, then Springer smirked. "Sounds like a high school on Earth."

"Maybe you can letter then in varsity sports. You can get a letter man sweater and I can be a cheer leader," Ratchet said as he batted his optical ridges coquettishly.

Prowl made a retching sound.

Ratchet grinned at him. "So you want to be the cheerleader? Maybe we can be co-captains on the squad. We do, after all, possess a squad."

Prowl smirked, then glanced dagger optics to Prime who wiped his grin immediately. Food came next.

Mercifully.

=0=The Hourly News at 1200 on the TMC

"And in other sports news today, the Martian and Cybertronian Football Leagues have announced the expansion of both with two more teams apiece. They are the Tersis Tyrants and Cobalt Blues on Cybertron. On Mars, the new teams will be the Crystal City Crushers and the Crater Comets of Crater District 1. Jacx talked to Password who heads the Martian League and the Sports Commission here."

It cut from Lim-Lee to Jacx outside the Sports Arena in Retriades where he went to check out the semi-final games in basketball that would happen shortly. "Password, you're adding two more teams both here and on Cybertron. That will make it 14 teams in both leagues. Why?"

Password: "We want to give more players a chance to play. We have a lot of amateur leagues cropping up with talented players. It seemed reasonable to have more adult league possibilities for them to aim for."

Jacx: "Are there going to be any surprises with this move?"

Password: "There's always surprises. We'll be playing half schedule on Cybertron and half here. All of them will be televised and there will be an effort to showcase Cybertron and the big camps there. The play will take place in open spaces around the big camps as the stadiums get rebuilt along with everything else. We're using holographic projections of the games to allow everyone world wide to see them as if they were there. Its done here and it'll be done there."

Jacx: "I imagine the number of those wanting to play will be interesting."

Password: "Not as interesting as the entire Iacon basketball team signing up to play for Crater District 1 on the Crater Comets." (Huge grin) "That includes Optimus Prime."

**HEADLINE HEARD AROUND THE WORLD!**

=0=Elsewhere

The news always played everywhere that humans were. It as a way to keep up with the colony's exciting environment. When the news hit that two more football teams would be fielded in what would be Earth's September, that was exciting enough. That it would include Optimus and his team, that was even more exciting.

Consensus opinion among the humans:

First: "**OH MY GOD! SQUEEEEE!**"

Second: "Oh my god. **PROWL WILL BE SO PISSED!**"

=0=ESPN Sports, Sports Central, MCA HQ, Earth during the normal sports news broadcast

"In other news, Password, President of the Martian Football League just released information about the upcoming football season which will start about September 16th our time. There's going to be an expansion of both the Martian League and that on Cybertron.

"The Cybertronian games, half of the league play, will be played there in specially constructed areas. It will be broadcast down the MCA again with the consortium sportscaster pool being drawn from sports organizations world wide before each game.

"The leagues are expanding to include two more teams each. The names for Cybertron are the Tersis Tyrants and the Cobalt Blues. The two new teams for the Martian League are the Crystal City Crushers and the Crater Comets," the leader of the panel stated.

"I love their names. They sound like roller derby teams," someone on the panel said as everyone laughed in agreement.

"Apt description, Mark," the panel leader said. "But there's more." He looked at the note in his hand. "The Crater Comets will be populated with the entire Iacon Invaders basketball team and filled in with other players to meet the roster. That includes Optimus Prime himself."

Bedlam a moment.

"What the hell? Can you imagine Boris Johnson playing football?" someone said who was a cricket champion in the day.

"I can't get the picture out of my head of him being stuck on a zip line in a suit waving Union Jacks in both hands," the cricket player said. They played the clip and everyone agreed.

The conversation would take off right away.

**OPTIMUS PRIME WAS GOING TO PLAY FOOTBALL! SQUEEE!**

=0=Earth2

Jim Johnson, Carlos Ortega and Sam Hedges were sitting around the cafe on First Street waiting until their shift came online. They would walk a beat, be mostly ignored, then retire to someone's apartment to drink beer, eat pizza and play cards for hours with a number of others joining them.

Jim Johnson shook his head. "I don't know why they call it football. It doesn't even come close."

"I don't care," Carlos said. "I like the game. It's like demolition derby. Anything with that much power is a hoot." He glanced at Johnson. "You really need to let your anger go. There's things to do and watch around here that make me laugh."

"You're an idiot," Johnson said moodily. "I wonder when the report on the murders comes out?"

"I don't know. It wasn't me who did it," Ortega said.

It was silent, then they rose to walk out and go to the substation nearby where the Autobot's trained and hired security worked. They would check out the mood of the place, then walk their beats.

They would find out that the mood was fine and dandy now that Optimus Prime and his team had a life beyond basketball.

=0=Teacher lounge in Centurion

Roto walked in to sit and relax a moment before continuing testing on several children who had deficits in hearing but were too protoform impaired to get replacements yet. The twinnies didn't have that problem because they'd never starved. It was a war zone in some of the classrooms with the impaired children that attended.

"Did you hear that the Iacon Invaders are going to join the Crater Comets for football this September on the human calendar?" Nova asked as he sat relaxing with a couple of data experts who were adding a parental contact link for families to see their children's reports in a confidential manner on line.

Roto grinned. "Nope. I'd put my shanix on them, though. What a great idea that Prime is a baller."

"A what?" -nearly everyone in the room.

Roto grinned. "For me, its a play on words. For humans, it means something that's great or someone who is great, too. I think we can all agree that Optimus Prime is baller."

Everyone could.

=0=Outside recess and break at another school …

"Did you hear that Lord Optimus and the Invaders are going to play football, too?" Coros asked as he ran across the playground to join his friends, most of who were high achieving students of all manner of former castes and worker bees in the programs with him.

"What?" Jessine asked in surprise. "**THAT'S AWESOME!** We better get our stuff together. They can really get hurt with that game."

Everyone nodded. They would troubleshoot their kits and processes for the rest of the recess and run back inside when the whistles blew.

All was well with their world.

=0=RTR Tools

They stared at each other as they took in the news. Ravel shook his helm. "I suppose that Ironhide will play, too. He after all is Lord Optimus's great pal."

Appa Ratchet who was enraptured by his book nodded. "Lord Optimus is holy," he said with a slightly distracted expression.

Ravel grinned. "He is, Our Optimus."

=0=Around the dojo

"**THAT'S CRAP! I TRIED OUT FOR PRAXUS AND GOT PUT ON THE RESERVE LIST! ****I COULD PLAY BALL AGAINST HIM, MAYBE!****"** Smokey sat back after venting a second, the pouty look on his handsome face a nice distraction for most of the hooligans sitting around the lounge.

They were rotten but they weren't dead.

Yet.

Where there's life, there's lust.

And so it went around the colony and parts out there.

=0=Later at The Fortress

Prowl leaned on the doorjamb watching Prime crank the pile of stuff on his desk to get it done. He suppressed a grin. Rapping on door, Optimus looked up at him. Then he sat back with amusement to watch Prowl fuss.

"You didn't tell me," Prowl said as he flopped down on a chair.

"The bond. I muted it," Prime said. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well ... **CONSIDER ME SURPRISED**!" Prowl said with a slight smirk.

Prime laughed, then sat back himself. "Putty in my serv-" Prime began before a half eaten pastry sitting on Prime's desk landed on his face.

=0=TBC 8-13-19

Notes coming tomorrow. :D Too pooped tonight. ^++^

Just so you know, the Crater Comets do sound like a high school on Earth. Mine. **LOL!** The Crater High School Comets. :D I graduated in the Class of ***cough*, *choke*, sputter***.

That one.

baller: it can mean a lot of things but for the story, it means this and is being used to describe something:

extremely good or impressive; excellent.

"this place is baller!"

mercurial: (mer-cure-ee-ul) something that goes up and down, like someone's personality and moods. It goes up and down like mercury in a thermometer. :D

roller derby: Consider fisticuffs and roller skates. I used to watch roller derby in its heyday. It consists of two teams skating in a round track slanted like a biking track beating the slag out of each other as they aimed to 'bomb' their way to victory. Google it. You won't be disappointed. :D It was a really, **REALLY** tough women's sport.


	62. Chapter 62

The Diego Diaries: Baller (dd7 62)

=0=The Pit Stop

It was a tense group that sat in a booth near the window. Prowl glowered at Prime who grinned back at him. It was a standoff. "Hand him over, Prowl," Prime said.

Prowl frowned at him, then crossed his arms over his chassis. "And if I don't?"

Prime stared at him without a word, watching as Prowl began to crumble around the edges.

It worked on him with his own genitors when he did the odd 'bad'. It also worked on Prowl.

Prowl felt his insides turn to mush from the only mech in his life outside of his genitors who could do that very thing. Just a silent stare from Prime brought out every insecurity, real or imaged that he'd ever felt. He sat back with a frown, then opened his hatch. Pulling Possibility out, he slid the baby toward Prime.

"Thank you, Prowl," Prime said with a chuckle as he nestled his son on his arm. "That was easier than it looked."

Prowl frowned. "You're the Prime of Cybertron, the First Disciple of Primus and a father of numerous children," he said glancing with a frown at Ratchet. "Of course, you're not a show off like **SOME PEOPLE** but all in all you have a certain … uh, a certain ..."

"Dash?" Ratchet asked.

"Debonair take on life, like me?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"Perhaps a certain flair," Alor said.

Half the 'usuals' had been arriving to sit and watch with morbid fascination a hard aft slagger like Prowl turn to slag by a mere glance from Prime.

"Nah, he's a sad sack. Sad sack-itis," Springer said with a grin. "He's just upset that he's bonded to a real athlete. Tell me, Prowl … what sports did you excel in at school?"

Everyone glanced from the first to the last Mrs. Optimus Prime. Prowl gave Springer The Look. It lasted a bit but it didn't move Springer. He was essential equipment.

"I'll have you know that I was an outstanding student. I excelled in martial arts, cross country navigating and climbing." Prowl almost sniffed. It was also good that he didn't ask anyone else in the group what sports they excelled in ***AT SCHOOL*! **Only Ironhide and his family could answer.

Everyone looked at Prime who was grinning at the tiny Optimus laying on his arm. "That is quite an amazing array of sports, Prowl. I'm proud of you."

Prowl was ***almost*** mollified by that remark, then he cinched his girdle just that much tighter. "You have a place in society, Optimus, that demands a certain standard. Playing football with former Decepticons and the old gang from Cell Block D is hardly in keeping with that idea."

"The humans love it. Our sports eclipse theirs every time they show up on their media. They love football. Having four more teams makes an even dozen in each league and its going to make a great season. Of course … Praxus can kiss any idea of a championship goodbye forever," Jazz said with a smirk.

Prowl gave him The Look as he considered what kind of smart ass comeback he could make in return. Since it wouldn't look good if he did so with a slide rule, he didn't.

Reply.

He did, however, peruse the duty schedule for Mirage.

Nothing is fair in love or war. So thinketh the Prowl.

"Tell me, Prime. You're taking the entire basketball team into the game with you?" Hercy asked from a table nearby. He smirked at Prowl, then sat back to listen to the lunacy and Prime's near fetish with sports. Those who knew him like Hercy weren't surprised by this move. Optimus Prime, a very gifted natural athlete was mad about sports.

"I am," Prime said glancing at the few who were here with more spotted out the windows coming to join them. "Here come the rest of them. Apparently, word gets around."

"On The Hourly News," Prowl said.

"**AND WHAT GREAT NEWS IT IS!"** Jetta said as he walked in slapping servos on the way to the tables nearby with most of the femmes, Maelstrom, an awestruck Partition with Lancer, several more relatives of his family … Hauser with his oldest son, Tok-N as well as his brother, Mack. He sat, then grinned. "Maelstrom has something to tell you, Optimus."

Everyone glanced at Maelstrom who sat down after pulling out Chromia's chair … yes, Our Maelstrom has it bad. He blinked in the spotlight, then glanced at Prime. "I'd like to be on the team. The Crater Comets."

"Okay," Optimus said. He grinned. He wanted Maelstrom on the team as well. Given his competitive streak, newly noted by some who weren't as versed in him, Prime also wanted his brother, Turmoil.

A mech could dream.

"Thanks," Maelstrom said. He glanced at Chromia. "I'll help block for ya, Chrome."

"I can't wait," Chromia said as she leaned against Maeltrom's massive chassis.

"Oh, frag. This is getting better by the minute," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Can I be team physician? Something tells me you're going to need one. For the other teams."

Huge laughter and agreement met that as orders began to be taken, arrive or decided upon. It was mellow as Prowl began to cool off. He'd blast Optimus later in private.

He was the Prime of Cybertron after all. Ratchet was supposed to be the embarrassing one in this crowd.

So thinketh but not sayeth the Prowl.

"What's the drill then?" Drift asked as he considered joining the team himself.

"I will be holding practices in the Valles starting next decaorn, in the beginning of the period. Do not tell anyone. We can work out our plays and strategy. I am going to ask Prowl to be our statistician and strategist."

Prowl nearly threw a rod when he heard that. He glanced at Prime. "Is that so."

"Sure," Optimus said as he relaxed into Prowl's discomfort. He knew it was for his health, his prestige and his overall benefit that Prowl was fragged off. He also knew that he would never let The Hourly News deliver the news like this for him again.

The big baby.

Possibility sat on the table chewing on a french fry as the group chatted and ate lunch. No one was going anywhere. There was a semi-final game to decide in the waning orns of professional basketball and the mania to see who would play Iacon in the final game was running high on several worlds.

It was a foregone conclusion short of meteor strike that Iacon would be in the finals.

All it took now was to sort out the only two teams that had a record good enough to be the other players, Polyhex and Kaon.

"What's your best bet on Polyhex defeating Kaon to cinch a spot in the final game?" Jetta asked Springer to be ornery.

Springer smirked at his brother, then sat back. "Are you besmirching the honor of my great city?"

Jetta smiled. "Yes."

Huge laughter, agreement and slag erupted for a moment.

"You know the twins won't allow you to be the one. They practice all the time, the two of them and the team," Jetta said. "Only Iacon does more."

Everyone glanced at Prime who grinned. "Hi," he said sweetly.

Everyone chuckled, then glanced at Ratchet. "What about those slagging twins?"

"You're asking me? Why don't you ask me about something better? Ask me about the ensemble I have for the semis and the one for the final?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

"Don't ask," Ironhide said. "You'll only encourage him."

Ratchet grinned at Ironhide. "Don't tell me after all these eons of vorns you're getting embarrassed only **NOW**?!"

Ironhide stared at Ratchet. "What the frag? I'm trying to drink beer here. **I AM IRONHIDE! LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS, OLD MECH! I HAVE SPOKEN!**"

"Well, let me help you," Ratchet said as he poured Ironhide's beer over his helm.

It was a short walk to the hangar central command nearby and their on-duty wash rack. Alor was delegated to watch and defend his food.

"Too bad you have scruples, Ali. I could put all manner of fun stuff into his calzone," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"It would serve him right," Alor said.

"How? That mech is perfect," Raptor said as Turbine nodded.

"Insanity. You get it from your family," Prowl said. He glanced at Ratchet. "In your case, it came with you and no one could prevent it. Sorry."

Ratchet snorted, then laughed. "Good one, slagger. Want to tie one on?"

"And get arrested? Killed? Marauded? I thought a broken arm would cure you for public intoxication?" Prowl said.

Ratchet stared at him a moment, then shook his helm. "Prowler, Prowler, Prowler … don't you know such things require **shame**?"

**HUGE** laughter erupted as a big black Autobot warily returning approached the table to sit and scan his calzone.

"I said I'd protect it for you, son," Alor said with a grin.

"Sure. I trust you like I trust him," Ironhide said glancing at Ratchet. **"*LIKE NEVER*!"**

"Finally you're catching on, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Slaggers," Ironhide said as he picked up his calzone. "This is mech food. I love this stuff. Calzony. Mech food."

:Are you going to tell him its pronounced cal-zone?: Ratchet asked Alor.

:Not now. He's so cute eating that: Alor said as he watched his son.

Ratchet noted the rest of Ironhide's elders had the same expressions on their faces as Alor. He'd have to agree as well as he watched Ironhide devour the hot concoction with delight. "So … what's the prospects for Praxus Science in football now that you're a Comet?"

Prowl paused an onion ring before his mouth, then glared at Ratchet. "Slagger."

"Don't feel bad. You get to be the ball boy," Ratchet said.

"Strategist. Planner." Prowl glared at Ratchet. "Ball boy."

"Baller boy. Prowl the Mascot of the Crater Comets. What sort of costume are you going to wear? I'll wear one, too, so you don't feel odd. Not that you can feel odd. I'm just saying that if you had to wear a costume you might feel it. Odd that is."

Ratchet stared up at the ceiling. How he got planted on the floor when everyone was still sitting down would remain a mystery of the universe. Apparently, Prowl's footsie game wasn't like anyone else's. He sat up, then grinned. "I guess this means war."

Sphincters everywhere tightened up at that thought as Ratchet sat down again.

Springer glanced around Drift. "Ada. Isn't war limited to dear old Dad here?" he asked as Ironhide put the last bite into his pie hole.

Ironhide paused in his chewing to look around, then glared at Ratchet. **"MEH! WHA YOU DO'N!? LEAF ME OU!"**

"Oh, Ironhide. You say the sweetest things," Ratchet said as laughter bloomed like algae all around them.

Ironhide swallowed, then grinned. "I do don't I."

That got slag, Prowl got slag, Ratchet got a wide berth.

"I think Prowl will be an amazing thinker for the team," Prime said as he held a fry for Possibility. He was sitting on his little bottom in a red onesie chewing on the fry without using his hands. It was a bravura performance.

"**HOW ABOUT ME STANDING ON THE LINES AS YOUR TEAM CHEERLEADER!?" **Ratchet asked just to goad Prowl who nearly spit a fry halfway across the room.

The idea of it got a standing ovation.

=0=Outside, some time later

They chatted a while before breaking up to leave. Heading their separate ways, Ironhide, Ratchet and their tribe walked toward Sports Center Road to join the family at the swimming pool. It would be less crowded than the one at the Tri-Cities Mall.

Prime and Prowl headed toward home to hang out until the kids were dropped off. The concept of date night had somehow morphed into date weekend and longer. There was also more slag that Prowl would dump on Prime even as he opened a space on his internal planning devices to create strategies for the Crater Comets to use on their march toward their second championship in their second sport.

Yes, that's how confident Prowl was for Prime to win.

Springer and Drift watched everyone go, then glanced at each other.

Drift grinned. "We're off until tonight."

"Wanna frag?" Springer asked as they walked toward the Mare and home. "I think I remember we did that once upon a time."

"Sure. Unless you have something else to do," Drift said as they walked along the sidewalk that would take them into the long stroll along the edge of the old quarry toward their building in the distance.

"I have dishes in the sink. The models need dusting. There's that stain on the rug in the office," Springer said. He glanced at Drift, then grinned. "It can wait."

With a chuckle, the two of them took the cobblestone path that would wind through the huge development toward home.

They would disappear into the crowd nearly immediately.

=0=TBC 8-14-19

NOTES:

fancyspinner chapter 61 . 18h ago

Great way to start my morning! What a fun little chapter.

ME: Sometimes a bot just has to have fun. :D:D:D HUGS!

Guest chapter 61 . 23h ago

Have to say, I've never heard the word baller. Is it old or new? Or just local where you live?

ME: Its pretty new apparently. I hear it now and again. :D

Thanks for continuing our education, anyway. Looking forward to the football season, should be interesting. Especially when Praxus plays the Craters;)

ME: MUAHAHA! My pleasure. Praxus and the Comets. It's going to be epic. LOL! HUGS!

fancyspinner chapter 59 . Aug 13

I was just wondering something, I'm rereading the story and I am reading about the high-caste and how they had these dynastic bondngs with the younger kids. Do CybertronIon's have to worry about defects you know, how would like if you marry someone that's too closely related to you your kids could be born with problems. Do you think that would be an issue for them

ME: What a great idea! I'm putting that in. It might explain Sio. HUGS, darling. :D

fancyspinner chapter 60 . Aug 13

I love it when Prawl it's his knickers in a twist! LOL it's so fun.

ME: Prowl makes me laugh. He would so love to be just a regular guy. LOL!

The high cast or no end of fascination to me. I know there are people like that on earth. They think that their own rules apply to them and only them only when it benefits them.

ME: There are. They're a real problem. I never believed that this could happen to you and all would be well when everyone came home. The tensions would be there and the people who started this, the high castes who had all the power would be problematic. They fascinate me a lot.

I think it would be interesting to see what happens when someone doesn't agree with the findings. For example, what if one of the families of these two mechs decides they don't want anything to do with it. It would be horrible but it happens right? What if Rockwell doesn't change. How does that affect everything? I believe, like you, that everyone can be redeemed but what if they don't want to be?

ME: That's also a possibility. This thread is long term and that is part of what can happen. IT would be terrible wouldn't it. There's extremes in my own family about what they believe and some of us don't talk. Its a big deal.

I think the problem with some of what I think would be interesting to see is that when to mechs bond it's forever and they can feel each other's emotions so I don't think that would be able to last long. It would be too distressing I think.

ME: That must be weird unless you can really firewall what you feel. Being forever, you better choose well.

I have other stuff I wanted to comment about, but I'm not all the way awake yet I need to drink more coffee. LOL

ME: Have a sip for me, honey. :D Take care and know you're loved. :D

PS: sorry if I didn't catch all of the mistakes I'm using dictation Per usual. At least most of the time.

ME: I used Dragon once and really screwed it up. I'm working on it to get better. Don't worry about your program. :D

PPS: I haven't started recording anything because I'm waiting for everything to be updated so that when I start doing the audio it's as updated as it can be.  
Big hugs

ME: AWESOME! BIG HUGS BACK, DARLING FANCY!


	63. Chapter 63

The Diego Diaries: **PLAY BALL!** (dd7 63)

=0=The next morning of The Day

"When do you have to be at the stadium?"

Prime paused in the doorway of the kitchen. "Not for a bit. What is the schedule for everyone today, Prowl?"

"The little mechs are going to friend's houses. They're taking a cab and will return at mid afternoon the same way. The babies will be with Ada and Kestrel." Prowl smirked slightly. "You may go."

Prime grinned. "I will," he said, then continued onward to the door.

When it closed behind him Prowl glanced down at the floor. Little infants were staring upward at him. "Thank goodness for grandparents," he said with a grin. "I have a trunk load of work to catch up on. Cookies anyone?" he asked.

Cookies were had.

=0=Elsewhere

Optimus Prime practiced jump shots from all over the court. Everyone was on their way and they would enter the building before sealing it up and setting the proximity sensors for anyone who might want to peak. His accuracy was astonishing from any distance as he expressed his joy in sport. He was a natural athlete even among an athletic species and there were few games he didn't do to a great deal of accuracy and grace.

Playing on the Crater Comets was going to be wonderful.

The door opened as the others arrived, picked up balls and began to shoot. It would be fast and furious. It would also be 100% accurate.

=0=At the House-ienda

Ratchet stared at the children staring back waiting for their day to have a shape. / … frag you, Ironhide, blowing off a atar's day out with the imps .../

It was at that moment that the door opened allowing Delphi, Turbine, Alor and Ravel to fog in, pick up and stow all the shorties, then walk out. That is, all did but Ravel. He was smiling brilliantly upward at the three big kids who were staring downward at him. "Are you ready to go, infants?" he asked sweetly.

"We are, Amma," Genesis said as the other two nodded. "Our brothers are going to meet us there."

"Where is 'there'?" Ratchet asked.

"The shop. We're going to show them how to make daggers today. Isn't that wonderful?" Ravel asked with a smile.

Evidently it was because the kids smiled.

With that, they walked to the door and left.

Ratchet who was still kneeling down on the floor to talk to the now-gone-with-the-wind shorties stood slowly. He laughed, then glanced around. "Not even a pillow out of place. Army life," he said with a grin.

He walked to the door, then stepped out. "I wonder what Prowler is doing?" he asked no one in particular as he headed toward the elevator down the corridor.

=0=Prowler

He stared at the pile of data pads on the desk in the office with a slight frown. The hurricane known as Delphi, Alor, Turbine, Kestrel and Miler had blown through the door, swept up everyone who wasn't too small including the little mechs, Sunspot who had come up earlier with Spot, then whirled away. Apparently, the plans from earlier had been changed.

He'd stood in the kitchen with a cookie in each servo as they came, saw and stole. It was remarkably efficient, he had to concede. It wasn't often that he was felled by slaggers.

Putting the cookies into the jar, he glanced around the place. / … Not even a pillow was out of place … army life .../ With that, he walked to the door and left.

They passed in their elevators as they checked in on the other.

:Loon, where are you?:

:Hi, Granny. I'm on the way up:

[Pause]

:I'm on the way down:

:Frag you, Mrs. Efficiency. Stay down there and I'll come back down:

:Hurry it up. I, Prowl have multitudes of slag to do and many choices before me. Time is money as they say:

[Pause]

:Did they steal all your kids, too?: (Huge smile on face of medico)

[Pause]

:Yeah: (Slight whine in voice of uptight winger)

By the time Ratchet came back down, the lobby was filled with a group going up for a party. They traded slag and gossip, then the two walked out to do … something. They ambled down the road.

"You know, Prowler, I'm not sure what to do without the cover of darkness. Do you want to tie one on as the humans say or are you on one of your sober orns?" Ratchet asked as they walked down the street toward Metroplex.

Prowl laughed in spite of himself. "I never got drunk during the day. How about a brew at the Club?"

"Which one?" Ratchet asked as they began to cross the street toward Club Cybertron.

At the lights, of course.

Prowl was, is and always would be a good girl.

"Need you ask?" Prowl said as he led the way into the Club. He would never know how many soldiers tightened their sphincters the moment they saw him come inside.

=0=RTR Tools

"Then you heat it many times. Each time you come to the anvil, lay it down, then pound it out with a hammer in a straight line as it grows outward growing in tensile strength each time," Tie was saying as Ravel pulled out of the furnace a piece of metal glowing incredibly red.

"How many times, Amma?" Tru asked as he stepped back for Ravel to pass.

"Many times, my baby," Ravel said. "We can tell when its good to go. We'll help you all make the most beautiful daggers. A mech has to have all his tools doesn't he, Tie?"

Tie grinned at Ravel, the luminous center of his existence. "I think its a law, Ravel," he replied.

=0=The Infant Patrol

They walked along the street having gone to Crater District 2. On 15th and D Street, there was a large space designed for children. More than half of it was inside a huge rectangular dome and the rest was open to the elements. There were all manner of set aside areas for digging, wading in a nice pool, playing on turf that was amazingly natural, all manner of toys to swing, climb and hip hop around with and a picnic area. Outside, the equipment was there but for the pond and picnic area.

"This is genius. We need to have one in each city. Children need a place to run," Alor said as they entered the building, walked through the habitat entrance, then entered the green 'lawn' covered space that seemed to stretch into the horizon. It was a huge, huge space. He opened his hatch, then set all the girls down.

Iacon, Uraya, Halo, Hero, Sojourner and Solus glanced up, then smiled brilliantly.

"Oh, be still my beating spark," Alor said with delight. "So much brightness. I don't think I can see with all this brightness."

"**OH, AMMA ****A-O****!"** Hero said with a tiny laugh. **"YOU'RE SO FUNNY!"**

All of the little femmes nodded. They looked toward the door to see Ammas Corr and Docker as well as Appas Chan and Ratchet walk in to pause by the group.

"Are we late?" Ratchet asked his little babies.

(They were all his, too.)

(Even the ones that weren't.)

(Yes. It ran in families.)

"**LOU CAMED, SHE!"** Halo said as loud as she could.

It wasn't very loud.

Thank Primus.

"**WE DID!"** Docker said as she knelt to gather the femmes into her arms. "My little babies … my little chickies."

More infants hit the ground, Orion, Praxus, Prowler, Miracle, Kaon and Possibility who stood on wobbly legs until Hero and Iacon switched into 'mommy mode' to take an arm each to keep him upright.

"We have you, Possibility," Hero said with a smile. Looking up, she beamed with delight. **"ISN'T HE CUTE!?**"

No one argued as they began to arrange for a gaggle of infants to play their sparks out in the safe delightful space of '**CRATER DISTRICT 2-****PLAY LAND FOR INFANTS'**, a publicly maintained park in Crater District 2, City 4.

=0=At the Clerb

They found a couch in the lounge along a wall after trading slag with the punters at the bar. A nice waiter took their order, then seemingly materialized mere nanoseconds later with their drinks, a bowl of snacks and a few bits of gossip about who was dating whom and what was what in the here and now.

Prowl stared at Ratchet with bemusement after the sweet kid hurried onward. "You're the biggest slagging gossip I ever met."

"No, I'm not. Optimus is," Ratchet said as he sipped his drink. "You also **know** I'm right."

Prowl snorted as he sipped his Kremzeek. "In your dreams, sparky."

Ratchet grinned as he put his big old peds up on an ottoman. "This is the life, Granny. No worries. No bonds, kids, duty. We need to do this more. I have First Saturday off to play while the boys do tot time. What about you?"

Prowl thought about it, then glanced at Ratchet. "I do as well if nothing blows up."

"Then we hang, drink and ogle mechs. Pinkie promise?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

Prowl snorted, then offered his servo. Then made the promise, then both snuggled in to relax. "Ah, this is good. Keep them coming, Jeeves."

"Are you going to get drunk?" Ratchet asked with delight.

Prowl glanced at him, delighting in his delight. "Sure."

Ratchet laughed loudly. "Okay," he said with a grin.

It was Prowl's turn to laugh loudly.

=0=N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City

Niall Graham sat at his computer playing a video game ... he was losing to the Decepticons and thinking about the semi championship games today. Prime was likely a shoe-in for the finals, something that was no end amusing. On Earth, there were frauds in charge of countries who automatically 'won' everything no matter how talented their opponent and thus, seeing one who was excellent as billed was more fun than he realized.

They had front row seats, of course, and it was amazing how many texts and phone calls he and his family got asking to come from friends and family, some of which he never met. It was always like this. His parents and those of his wife lived here full time now and they were always given placement front row, center. How would the kids grow up to be good if they didn't have both Nannas and Seanairs around full time?

He grinned. It was good to be Niall Graham sometimes.

A monitor ran nearby playing a stream of the Great Room of the Tower Habitat. It was on full time but not streamed to Earth. It was for the locals to jump onto and make a call to each other in the various locations. A press of the button or an incoming call gave a streaming view of their own main public room so he could see them as well. He could see a number of the elders sitting together enjoying early afternoon tea while they chatted and crocheted. It was fun to see them so happy. Their community was amazing in the Tower.

The stream itself was clever as frag, thank you, Corey McFarlane and Tom Howell, son-in-law of the Morshowers.

Everyone was cooking everywhere to make not only dinner for after the games but snacks for the actual viewing. The Center would be on stand down but there would be rotations out off shift and on so everyone could watch the show. No one would be cheated. This time, however, a channel on Earth asked for and got permission to stream the lounge in the N.E.S.T. HQ so that a small box would run in the corner of the screen showing reactions to the game by the soldiers.

Apparently, reaction videos were a thing.

He grinned, then lost again, silently cursing Starscream for strafing his player. Resetting, he began again.

He would lose again.

=0=TBC 8-16-19

ESL and GAELIC:

Seanair: (pronounced shen'-er)is the **Scottish** Gaelic for **grandfather**. There is also a Gaelicised spelling for the English **word grandfather**, which is: Granaidh, but the "dh" at the end has a "y" sound, which I believe would sound more like (gran-a-y). Emphasis on the Sean then er (Like 'in her'.)


	64. Chapter 64

The Diego Diaries: PLAY BALL! (dd7 64)

=0=Clubbin'

They sat on a couch against the wall with their big old peds parked on the low table before them. All around them in this little snug space were other couches but they were empty. The whirl of the club went on around them as they sipped beer, ate snacks and bullshitted.

"I was thinking," Ratchet said. "I was thinking about the gratitude you'll feel toward me when you see my cheer gear tonight and the one I devised for the finals. You **do** understand that I do this out of a reverence for the Invaders and the great and glorious city of Iacon."

"You do it because you're an exhibitionist and a clown. As for Iacon … well, what's there to say?" Prowl asked as he slid further down the sober pole toward Blotto Land.

"Well? What **do** you say?" Ratchet asked.

When Prowl rolled his helm over to look at Ratchet, the big medic gave him a dazzling smile.

"You have a good smile, slagger." Prowl sipped more beer.

"The humans wouldn't say so. They don't get me but then most of my peeps don't get me either," Ratchet said with a tragic fake sigh.

Prowl glanced at him, then frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They don't think I look good. Now some others, they get it. No one gets me that's human, I don't think," Ratchet said with a grin. He didn't care but he'd found out that everyone else did and it was funny.

Prowl frowned. "What do you mean? They don't get you?"

"They don't. They don't see me that way," Ratchet replied.

Prowl who was feeling no pain sat up with only a minimal fuss, then rose unsteadily. "Well, that's slag," he said, then started for the door.

Ratchet watched him, then shimmied up himself. "Where ya goin', Prowler?" he asked to no one in particular. He followed Prowl out of the door and onto the street.

It was instructive that the bracing cold atmosphere didn't sober up either bot. Prowl was marching purposefully down the street toward the airfield, mostly walking in a straight line.

Ratchet weaved along behind.

They made it around the corner toward Cultural Center Road where Prowl had been stampeded by a herd of 'empty' horses and made their way onward.

Ratchet was weaving along behind with a plate of snacks in his servo while Prowl wove ahead breaking trail.

They continued onward as the N.E.S.T. HQ Habitat began to appear in the distance.

=0=Kiddie Park

"**ADA! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE DIS HERE!"**

Orion was in a safety seat on a swing that was nearly ready to wind around the top of the swing set in a circle, he was flying so high.

Alor who was pushing laughed at his delight. This place was great. There was something for everyone to do in the giant confines of the space from play equipment, a pool, a giant sand box, toys and 'lawn' to run in. There was a snack bar which made 'picnic baskets' for their patrons to take to the picnic area to enjoy.

The little femmes were wading in the pool which didn't go past their waist in the area cordoned off for infants. Other bigger kids could swim and play with pool toys and many were. The toys were heavily utilized and so was the sand box. Some families were picnicking nearby and everyone was very happy. This place had only been open for a decaorn and was already part of a multi-city expansion plan for the colony. Many were the school classes planning to come here for holidays, parties and other outings around the colony.

It was going to be a fun orn, Alor thought, as he watched the rest of the little mechs, Prime's and Ironhide's playing in the sand with Kestrel, Tagg and Ratchet's elder family.

All was well here.

=0=RTR Tools

"When you dunk it, you temper the metal. It makes it even that much harder," Ravel was telling three big boys who were hammering or dunking their ever growing hunks of metal before putting them back into the furnace to heat up again. It was a very exacting process.

Nearby, six titan kids were pounding away under the direction of Tie Down. He was gently showing them technique and hidden knowledge that no one knew outside of the family. Many were the mechs who tried in the past to find it out offering wads of cash or even threats. They had never divulged it due to respect for Solus and the Pantheon from whom they felt the information flowed.

"These mechs have metallurgy in their super structures, Ravie," Tie said with a grin.

"I like this a lot, Appa. How do you become a tool and die maker?" Saber asked as Santee nodded. "Maybe some day I can learn and help you."

Tie smiled brightly. "That would be wonderful. We can show you how to make our tools. Its very secret and sacred, infants. We're merely conduits for the Pantheon and their ancient wisdom."

Everyone paused to glance at Tie, then each other, then their projects.

"Wow," Santee said quietly.

Then they began again to give form to featureless metal. By the time they were done, their blades would be well on their way to sentience.

=0=Barrelin'

Prowl reached the habitat entrance for the big bots, then rapped on the dome. The humans inside gazed upward, then stepped back inside the Ops room to begin the process of letting the two big mechs inside. When that was done, the door opened, they entered, then it closed. By then, Lennox, Epps, Graham and half the inhabitants therein were walking into the Ops Center.

=0=Sittin' and laughin'

They took a break to take a drink of something cold. Their game was on point and their confidence was good. Prime felt over the bond a bit of muzziness from Prowl, then a flash of anger followed by bold determination. He considered it as he listened to the others laugh about what Ratchet might wear tonight, then put it aside.

All was well in his world.

Probably.

=0=N.E.S.T. HQ

Ratchet watched as the doors to Ops Center opened and the humans walked inside the habitat entrance to greet them. Lennox and the others stopped before them. "**HI!** What brings you here? Is something going on?"

Prowl knelt, then leaned in closer. "Yes," he said.

Lennox glanced at Ratchet who was grinning and appeared to be holding a plate of something. "Uh, okay," he said.

"What's this slag I hear about humans thinking Ratchet is ugly?" Prowl asked as he leaned in even closer.

Jessie who was there off shift glanced at Lennox, then Prowl. "Uh-oh," she said.

=0=At the arena in Retriades

They began to come early, the 100,000+ spectators that would fill the place to the brim. The only other game going on was Kaon versus Vos next door. The other teams were eliminated already and tonight the two semi-finalist teams would be chosen from those with the best record. The bookies had odds on the final game coming down to Kaon and Iacon. Vos and Polyhex were tough but the teamwork of Iacon and Kaon was too overwhelming to beat.

There would be lots of practice during the game's down time until the second season began. There were basketball hoops appearing all over the place and they were used by anyone who wanted to do so.

Many were those who did.

Food trucks filled the area outside as the entertainment portion of the show began early. There were lines for everything including the craft beer trucks which would shut down one joor before the game started. They would reopen about a joor after the game and the entire city center was blocked off for a giant block party afterward. Security hoped to grab the fighters and drunks easier this way than taking calls all over the colony.

It was a strategy.

=0=Bummin' and Bumblin'

"I heard rumors, Lennox. They were about my friend," Prowl said jerking his thumb toward Ratchet.

Mostly.

Jessie Landon grinned. "You're drunk, Prowl. Right?"

Prowl glanced at her, then frowned. "I'm not drunk. Much."

"What were you two doing? What's on the plate, Ratchet?" Jessie asked.

Ratchet who was smiling at what could only be imaginary things glanced down. "**JESSIE!** Want a snack?" he asked as he bent down to kneel. He held the plate down to the ground. The snacks looked great but were clearly deadly to humans.

"That looks good but I can't eat energon," Jessie said with a laugh. "How come you two got drunk and didn't call me?"

Prowl stood up. "I'm not drunk." He swayed slightly, then glanced around. "How come you're not on duty?"

"I was going to ask you that myself," Lennox said with a grin.

"There's a game tonight. This is our orn off unless something happens. We're essential equipment," Prowl said rather smugly.

"So you went to the club and got drunk?" Epps asked.

Prowl frowned at him as Ratchet laughed. **"YES! WE DID! PROWL AND ME! RIGHT, PROWL!?"**

"I'm not drunk," Prowl insisted. He glanced at the door. "I have to go back. I'm essential equipment." He walked toward the door, then into it when it didn't open. He glanced around, then frowned again.

"Ratchet, you might give each other the cure," Jessie said with a grin.

Ratchet stared at him, then stood with the plate. Dumping the plate into his mouth, he chewed, then grinned. "I love nachos. **KUDOS, HUMANS, FOR GREAT SNACKS!"** Then he sent the cure to both of them.

They visibly snapped to, then glanced around, then down. Both frowned.

"What are we doing here, Prowler?" Ratchet asked as he stared at an empty plate. "Where's my nachos?"

"You ate them," Jessie said with a laugh.

"Really," Ratchet asked. He glanced at Prowl. "We better get back to the club. Time is wasting."

Prowl frowned at the humans again, then nodded. "We have to go."

**"EXIT STAGE LEFT!" **Ratchet said as the fog lifted and he remembered everything. He looked at Jessie. "What did we say and ask?" he asked even though he remembered.

"Nothing," Jessie said with a huge smile and a wink.

He grinned back, then both stepped out heading for the club with Prowl.

The soldiers watched them go, then turned to Jessie. She shrugged. "Some get them and some don't. I do."

"Good," someone in the back said with a laugh. "You can explain them then to the rest of us."

=0=Strolling back to the Club

"I don't want to know how we ended up there," Prowl said as he walked along briskly.

"Then I won't tell you," Ratchet said. He grinned. "What's next on the agenda?"

Prowl thought as they rounded the corner toward Club Cybertron. "What about we pick a fight with Barricade?"

"I'm down, said no one ever." Ratchet laughed. "Count me in. I'll be your cellie."

With that, they entered the Club once more.

=0=Getting toward evening

The family began to gather to go to the game. Those with the kids kept them, big and small. Those who were practicing were there already. A light meal was sent in to the Iacon locker room from a cafe who was pulling for Iacon. The ammas and appas were gathering in the box including shirttail relatives and friends as the excitement rose with each new arrival.

In a box at the arena, Jazz and Blaster bantered with the humans on Earth. It was amusing as the two fielded questions and Rivet organized the control console behind them.

"Its sort of given that Iacon will be in the finals, right?" someone from Earth asked.

"Given their team work, their level of ability with this game and their blazing talents, I would imagine that's a safe call. However, you can't count out how we play this game. Its fisticuffs and power all the way," Blaster replied.

"What do you suppose Ambassador Ratchet will wear for his team?" another asked with a chuckle.

"Knowing Ratchet," Jazz said with a smile, "its going to be something designed to embarrass Prowl. Its one of the best kept secrets in the colony, the cheer gear that Ratchet brings to the game. Iacon is known for this sort of thing. So it could be anything. Hopefully."

As he said that Prowl was seen entering the box to greet those there. Ratchet, himself was no where in sight.

=0=TBC 8-17-19


	65. Chapter 65

The Diego Diaries: **PLAY BALL!** (dd7 65)

=0=At the Primal Box, Retriades

He came up the steps in garb not seen since Halloween. He sort of floated up the steps, then walked into the Prime Box to take his seat in the front while all around him his family and in-laws laughed or frowned (Ravel) at his antics. Standing beside Prowl, Ratchet waited for the winger to notice him. It would take a moment because Prowl was leaning over the edge checking out the corners and sidelines of the arena.

He was strategist of the football team, Our Prowl. He was also the 'fount of endless wisdom' for the basketball team, even devising a video game to run scenarios for Prime('s deeply amused edification.)

Ratchet on the other hand waited with a giant smile on his face. It was all that could really be seen given that the top part of his helm was obscured by a wide brimmed hat. It sat on his helm, room for finials allowed and sported a giant brim that stood straight out from the hat part all the way around. It was the sort of thing peasants wore in the dark ages or a Pope wore on occasion, only sporting a much wider brim.

Covering his body from top to bottom was a long robe or cape. It was like someone cut a hole in a table cloth and put their head through it. It hung all the way to the ground to cover him from shoulders to ped without even holes for his arms. He stood beside Prowl like a smiling haystack.

Huge laughter rippled through the stadium as the crowd noticed. Cameras came about and he ended up on the jumbotron which hung from the ceiling in the middle of the arena.

Prowl glanced up to see the laughter, then upward still to the jumbotron. His expression was priceless as he saw the apparition beside him. Straightening like a shot, he glanced at Ratchet with incredulity. Ratchet continued to stare straight ahead without moving, his giant smile beaming delight with his world to the greater one all around him.

"**WHAT ARE YOU!? HOW!? WHAT THE FRAG!"** Prowl said as he gripped the railing in front of him. **"WHAT THE FRAG, LOON!?"**

=0=Elsewhere, all over the place

"What the hell is Ratchet wearing?" Will Lennox said as he sat on a couch in the crowded lounge area of the Tower Habitat. There were literally hundreds of humans there to watch, all of them either N.E.S.T strikers or their families and friends.

And kids.

Dogs.

Cats.

A couple of myna birds that swore like sailors.

And could imitate any sound or voice like a phone dialing, someone named (fill in the blank) asking for a 'fucking beer', dogs barking, children laughing … they were without limit, the big black crow-like maniacs.

Those guys.

And the 'comfort' tiny horse.

"I think I saw Pope John Paul II wear that hat," Mama Fig said with a chuckle. "That boy, Ratchet … he's so funny."

No one disagreed though it was clear to everyone there that he was Abbott to Prowl's Costello.

=0=Earth2

"More cheer gear from the mech who holds access to the Prime for every project that we propose," Kyle Davis said with a slight grin. "Hard to believe."

"Not really," Owen Harris said with a chuckle. "That mech is about as wily and tactical as they come."

"This is tactical?" Mariah asked as they sat together in their apartment to watch the game. Everyone in their circle was there. Everyone else was either on duty with it on their handhelds or in the concourse rec room watching on the giant screens.

"One of the best tactical advantages a person can have is to create in others the idea that you're less than you really are. He's a master at misleading and putting you off your game," Pierre Beliveau said. "Its an arrogant fool that doesn't understand how he operates and how good he is at it."

"I think he's hilarious," Rick Harris said with a chuckle.

"I don't," Cameron Frazer said.

"You wouldn't," Rick said with a smile. "Sore loser."

Even Pierre Beliveau would grin at that remark.

Only Rick Harris could make it.

Rick was slowly but surely becoming one of the 'good guys'.

=0=Earth 1

"**OH MY GOD! RATCHET!**" -everyone at the habitat

"I love basketball. I never liked it until now but I **LOVE** basketball. **GO, IACON!**" Sandra Clark, wife of Brandon said loudly.

"**GO, KAON!** I want to see them play each other for the crown," Brandon Clark said.

Everyone in the crowded overflowing room agreed. A basketball party was underway here and everywhere else where humans resided on world. Life seldom got as good as this.

=0=Unidad Terra 1

"**OH MY GOD! RATCHET!**" Carly said as Ratchet appeared in the box.

"Makes you wonder what he has under that shroud?" Sam Witwicky said as he sat beside her in the vast overflowing concourse rec room before six **GIANT** screens placed around for viewing. It was nearly a circular view of the spectacle available to all and the party going on was half the show.

It was good to be Martian.

=0=Blazz and Jaster

"I have to tell you, Jazz, I've known a lot of diplomats in my time but this one's in a class by himself," a commentator said from Denmark.

"Ratchet's unique. He **LOVES** fun and he's not afraid to embarrass Prowl. In fact, its one of his hobby pastimes. Poor Prowl's outclassed six ways to Sunday, as you humans say," Jazz said around his laughter.

"I wish I was there," Dan Patrick said from ESPN New York.

"Get your passport updated and submitted, Dan, and I can get you here," Jazz said. "Lazy aft."

He smirked at Jazz. "Okay," he said to mockery and laughter on several continents of Earth and an oasis of light on Mars.

=0=Cybertron

"**GO, KAON!"**

"**GO, IACON!"**

"**GO, VOS!"**

"**GO, POLYHEX!"**

"**GO, UPPER TETRAHEX!"**

"Upper Tetrahex doesn't have a team."

"**YET!"**

[Pause]

Two voices: **"GO, UPPER TETRAHEX!"**

"**CYBERTRON NEEDS BASKETBALL TEAMS! CYBERTRON NEEDS BASKETBALL TEAMS! CYBERTRON NEEDS-!"**

=0=The Resort at Autobot City

"**OH MY GOD! HOW LUCKY FOR US TO BE HERE DURING A GAME!"**

"The only thing better is the Festival of Primus and Christmas."

"I like Christmas. Maybe we can come back for it."

"There's a waiting list of 7.4 billion people ahead of you."

"Shit."

"I hear ya."

=0=Prowl v Ratchets

He stared at Ratchet with incredulity, then shoved his arm. "**WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?**"

Ratchet looked at Prowl. "My latest cheer gear ensemble. I think I'm going to start an Etsy store."

"**TAKE IT OFF! YOU'RE THE DIPLOMAT FOR THE EMPIRE!"**

"Do you **REALLY** want me to take it off?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

Prowl froze. "No. Don't take it off, Loon. I order you not to take it off."

"What did you say? Take it off?" Ratchet asked.

"**NO. Don't**," Prowl said as he gripped the drape over Ratchet's helm. "I will station you at Camp Recluse for eternity if you do."

"**STATION AWAY!"** Ratchet said as he pulled back from Prowl.

Prowl who found himself with a handful of Ratchet's robe lunged for him but it was too late. The robe slipped over Ratchet's helm and pulled his hat off. The struggle was brief, then Ratchet was freed. He straightened up, then held up his arms like some kind of dude who carried the ball to the end zone and was about to start his idiot dance.

That guy.

Prowl froze as he looked at Ratchet.

Everyone gasped as they saw what Ratchet had on under the robe.

The cameras zoomed into Ratchet.

The crowd turned to the jumbotron.

All hell broke out in the arena.

=0=Everywhere else (Consensus opinions reached through a mathematical formula that requires a wang computer)

Earth2: **"OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE DIPLOMAT FOR THE *PRIME*?!"**

Earth 1: **"OH MY GOD! I WANT HIM TO ADOPT ME!"**

Unidad Terra 1: **"OH MY GOD! I LOVE THOSE TWO! I WANT THEM ****BOTH ****TO ADOPT ME!"**

United Nations Consulate: "I wish I could fathom the kind of humor that would do this. I want a pound of it for myself. **Damn! **I **love** those two."

(Ever the diplomats)

Family Tower: **"SQUEEEEE!"** -Teasdales

"I** love** those two. They weren't as funny when they first came given all the hoo-haw about the AllSpark and all but then things were a lot harder at the time. T**HEY DESTROYED MY HOUSE!" **-Judy Witwicky going down memory lane

"I want them to adopt me." -recurrent theme among the habitats

Resort: "Epic. This is epic. I thought Green Bay Packer fans were insane. This is in a class by itself."

"My brother-in-law would **kill** to be here for this.** BWAHAHA! JERK!** I **TOLD** him to get his reservations in early. **BUT NO! **He was just ***that*** much smarter than me **WHO IS HERE! BWAHAHAHA! WHO'S THE JACKASS NOW!?"**

Sciences: Sound of crickets chirping. All of the inmates are at bigger habitats or the Tower to watch the game.

N.E.S.T. HQ: "How you doing, Trevor?" -someone on a cell phone

"**I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"** -Trevor who was low man on the totem pole at N.E.S.T Ops Center standing by over the systems. A huge monitor played the game and food and beer was to be had. It didn't help.

Much.

Primal Box:

**"RATCHET!"** -Ravel fighting the usual losing battle even as he held his Iacon pom poms and wore his Iacon hat with the flags sticking out of it

"**BWAHAHAHAHA! SUNNY! THAT'S MY SUNNY!"** -Appa Ratchets

"I think those two are the best part of the games, Tagg."

"I agree with you, Kes." **HUGE** laughter.

"**THAT'S MY SON, RATCHET! HE KNOWS HOW TO CHEER FOR OUR TEAM!"** -Tie Down alerting everyone around him that his son was a jackass for Iacon

Down front where the real battle was going on …

Ratchet preened and bowed to the crowd as he held up a giant foam finger with Iacon written on it. Together with his garb which had been hidden by the cloak, he presented a spectacle of cheer for Iacon that had to be seen to be believed.

Prowl stared at him, then leaped into the air. He landed on Ratchet and down they went protected from view by the railing in front of their seats. The roar from the crowd was astonishing.

The Basketball Arena, Court 2 was rocking.

=0=In locker rooms down below

"That old mech is a caution," Ironhide said proudly.

"Prowl is never going to win these encounters," Sun said with a chuckle. "Poor slagger."

Prime who was laughing glanced at Sun. "He **does** try."

"He does. Your little buddy does have that going for him," Jack said as he leaned back to enjoy the show on the monitor nearby.

"Super fans deserve a salute. Maybe we can give him one when we go out. Maybe both of them," Raptor said with a devilish grin. He leaned in to tell everyone who laughed, then agreed. It would be epic.

Even Prime would agree.

=0=The siren to begin

They heard it, then clambered up from the mutual beating that was ongoing on the floor. They staggered a moment, then looked down below. Teams were entering, Polyhex first, then Iacon. The crowd roared as they lined up for their hakas, the salutes, then the game to begin.

Polyhex roared their quality, moving across the floor toward Iacon and when they were finished, turned their backs on Iacon to walk contemptuously back to their side.

The place went nuts.

Iacon roared out as well taunting the slaggers, bellowing and stomping toward their enemies. When they were finished, they walked back, showing their contempt as well.

Even Prime.

Then the anthems played, the teams were called and the refs were getting ready to ref when Iacon stepped out as one onto the floor. Prime whispered to a ref, everyone on the team took a ball, then as one threw them at Ratchet and Prowl at the same time.

They didn't duck fast enough as they were hit with about sixteen immaculately accurate basketballs. Fortunately, their armor was stellar, the throws weren't terribly hard and they managed to stay on their peds anyway.

Mostly.

Laughing hugely, Iacon's Invaders walked off but for the starting line up, then the teams both set to play.

Ratchet swayed and so did Prowl as they glanced at each other. That's when Prowl jumped on Ratchet again. It was also when Prime and Ty-R of Polyhex leaped upward for the ball.

=0=TBC 8-18-19

A detailed assessment of Ratchet's complete ensemble is coming up next. ^,,^ :D


	66. Chapter 66

The Diego Diaries:** PLAY BALL!** (dd7 66)

=0=Jump ball

Prime got the ball.

Ty-R got his wrist.

Prime got swung around like a hoolah hoop.

Yes. Ty-R of Polyhex was one big 'mo-fo'. So sayeth The Epps.

Epps presently sayeth-ing at the Tower: "**Damn!** That guy is one big mo-fo." (Epps self editing in front of his Nanas and Papas.)

He still got a slap on the head from his wife.

At the same time Ty-R was making Prime his personal pinata, Prowl was slagging the living crap out of Ratchet. Hands then gripped him from Venture and Tagg to pull him up. He shook them off unaware it was them as Ratchet staggered up with a big sappy smile on his face.

Ratchet turned to the crowd and spread his arms again. **HUGE** laughter greeted that as much as the spectacle of the First Disciple of Primus spinning around a huge mech with gigantic servos.

Ratchet turned to Prowl. **"LIKE MY DUDS!? I DESIGNED THEM JUST FOR YOU!"**

Ratchet wore some kind of stretchy bodysuit and all over it strategically placed were images of Prowl with a growl on his handsome face. It covered Ratchet from helm to ped, the images themselves large enough to be seen and discerned but not too big (at the moment) to be 'garish'. Prowl was growling off his chest, his aft, his cod piece, his big old peds and all over his body, big and little images all in full color.

"**WHAT THE FRAG!" **Prowl said as he balled his fists again.

"**YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET, GRANNY!" **Ratchet said as he whipped out of subspace a remote control device.

"What are you doing? **What?!** **WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?"** Prowl asked as he grabbed at the remote.

He was too late.

Ratchet pressed the control button and his suit inflated. It was so big he looked like a round ball but with caveats. Erupting all over it were smaller inflations that made him look like a mad udder. At the end of each teat-like inflation was a now enlarged image of Prowl snarling.

It was absolutely mad.

And hilarious.

On the top of Ratchet's helm were two smaller ones that looked like horns. With about thirty Prowl faces staring out at Prowl from the enlargements all over the suit, it made Ratchet look like a mutant udder.

Prowl hit him in the face.

Ratchet fell backward, then bounced back up again, his arms flailing. The remote went over the side. Prowl hit him again, he fell, then bounced back again. Over and over it went.

Ravel who was watching with a mix of appalled fascination and acute parental embarrassment climbed up on the seats in front of him, then stepped down until he was nearly on top of Ratchet. Transforming a digit to a small knife, he stuck Ratchet in one of his bigger inflations. When he did, a rush of air flew out, hit the cold, then lifted Ratchet over the barrier to fall to the floor 70 feet below.

Ravel jumped down and with Prowl and nearly everyone else who could, he looked down. He did so in time to see Ratchet bounce nearly all the way back up to them.

Ratchet laughed, then smiled brilliantly as he bounced up. He did, that is, until Prowl punched his face.

Ratchet fell back down, bounced up at a lower height as the air in his suit began to leak out with each bounce in a loud fart-like sound. He would bounce up, land, make a loud rude sound, then bounce up again.

As he did, the play was halted.

Prime who was finally getting his footing watched as Ratchet bounced in front of him in what looked like a giant udder with Prowl's face all over it. He and Ty-R both stopped the struggle to watch as the arena lost its shit. Both benches of both teams were doing the same as they watched Ratchet bounce, 'pass wind' as its said in polite society, then fly upward again.

After about five big bounces, Ratchet ran out of 'wind' and fell flat on his back to lay on the court spreadeagled.

Ironhide walked over to peer down at him. "Ratchet. You still alive?"

Blue optics opened, then a giant smile flashed. "Yep. Hi, Ironhide. How come there's 35 of you?"

Ironhide chuckled as he glanced at Prime who was holding the ball as he stood over Ratchet, grinning at Ratchet even as he filmed the suit for later comedy. As they did, three tunnels erupted with a spilling forth of infant do-gooders and their many and various medi-kits made just for them. They were the right size, covered in tattoos as well as pictures of their supervisors and favorite horses and gripped tightly in their fists as they ran for the scene of the disaster.

They gathered around Ratchet as Breakdown walked out to join them.

Sil knelt. "Commander Ratchet … you aren't dead are you?"

Ratchet snickered. "No. I think I fell out of a comet. Can you call a cab? I have to make soup for someone."

"Make it for yourself, Old Mech," Ironhide said as everyone of the kids opened their kits, removed their scanners made just for them and began to hit Ratchet with them all at once.

"Ow," Ratchet said with a grin.

The kids scanned everything, lifting arms and legs to get the undersides as well. Then they stepped aside to compare notes and formulate their conclusions.

Breakdown who had duty on this game with Knockout and Breakdown watching in the stands stood beside Prime and Ironhide. "Ratchet is hilarious."

Prime snickered. "He is." Prime glanced up at Prowl who was gripping the railing as he watched the scene. Prowl noticed, then shifted to step behind Venture who was standing next to him to disappear from sight.

The arena erupted in laughter.

The kids gathered together to discuss in pointed detail what they'd discovered. Then they turned as one to Breakdown. "We think he's going to live," Sil said.

Breakdown smirked slightly. "Then we better get a stretcher."

All the kids put their scanners in their bags, then hot footed it for the tunnels to get one. As they did, they got a standing ovation.

Raptor who could finally stand up from laughing walked over to kneel beside Ratchet. "That was the funniest thing I ever saw. I can't wait to see what you do for the final game. You bring credit to your team and city, but discredit to everything else."

"Thanks. Coming from you, that means something, Micronus," Ratchet said with a smile. "I'm selling them in my Etsy store."

Huge laughter greeted that after a swift scan as all the kids came back bearing a stretcher. Two orderlies followed with grins as the kids set up, then looked at Ratchet.

Sil glanced at Coros. "We can hoist him like they taught us, then all of us can get him to the medic station. Okay?"

Everyone nodded. Then they arranged Ratchet, gripped his suit and began to hoist him. Some of them actually did. Dragging Ratchet to the stretcher was a sight to behold. Half his aft moved and the rest sort of stuck to the floor. The room became silent with wonder at the kids.

Ratchet looked like a broken marionette.

With grunting sounds and a pause to regroup and strategize, then managed to pull and push Ratchet onto the stretcher, then arrange his arms and legs. The orderlies who were having a hilarious laugh off line grabbed the ends while the kids took the sides. They hoisted, then walked across the arena with grim determination on their sweet faces.

The place nearly burst into flames.

=0=ESPN and CONSORTIUM Sports, The MCA

"**WAAABWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!"** -everyone there

=0=Every human habitat on world

"**WAAABWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!"**

=0=In the Primal Box

"**WAAABWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!" **-everyone but Ravel and Prowl

=0=Oh yeah … back to the game …

The refs watched Ratchet disappear, then debated penalizing Iacon for 'excessive fanboying'. Given that the crowd was entertained, they decided against it. Since Prime had the ball last, he was given the toss in, the slagger.

Prime walked to the line, noted his players and options, then jump balled the slagger into the hoop for the score.

Iacon Invaders, 5.

Polyhex Whoever They Ares, The Unlucky Slaggers Who Were Probably Going To Lose Spectacularly, 0.

The ball came back to the end zone and Polyhex took it in. There was furious play with much stealing before Raptor and a big mech named Pogo decided to slag it out. There was nothing better in Cybertronian sports than a good slag out between players.

Raptor and Pogo didn't finesse anything. They stood toe-to-toe and beat the crap out of the other. They did so with grins on their faces.

The refs stood to one side with the ball and chatted about a new take out place in Crater District 2 that had great tacos.

=0=Medic Station

The kids waited, some of them, to do the report to the group about whether Commander Ratchet 'would ever be the same mech again after all that'.

He was lying on a diagnostic berth plugged into everything as Breakdown worked on him. "What's the word, Breakdown? To the Matrix or not?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Not," Breakdown said with a grin. "That was the greatest thing I've ever seen."

"Well, I did it just for you," Ratchet said with a grin. He was already running his own stuff and mostly he was in great shape. A re-calibration of his gyros would be what it would take. He would guide Breakdown through it and three kids would know more than they did before when Ratchet finally sat up in his now wrecked udder suit. He would shuck it and stalk out to do 'cheer' once more.

It was his destiny, Prowl.

=0=On the floor

They slagged it out landing bone crushing blows before they both stopped, slapped servos and walked to their benches with grin. It came, it blew up, it blew away. But mostly it didn't blow. Both Raptor and Pogo knew how to fight servo-to-servo.

Half a dozen youngling kids would enlist in the Home Guard the next orn just in the arena alone.

"**ALRIGHT, LADIES! LET'S PLAY BALL!"** The ref tossed the ball to Polyhex and they tried it again. They wouldn't get any closer to a score but this time Prime and Pogo would trade blows toe-to-toe.

It was going to be a defensive and offensively defensive game.

=0=About the same time

Ratchet slipped back into the Primal Box in time to look down and see Prime slagging it out with a Man Mountain Dean that had skills. He grinned at the tense winger beside him.

"You alright?" Prowl asked as he gazed with laser optics at Optimus.

"**FINE AND DANDY!"** Ratchet said as Ravel stepped up on the bench, slapped his helm, then climbed down to stand with Tie who along with Appa Ratchet was still convulsing with laughter.

"**HI, ADA! I LOVE YOU!"** Ratchet called out with a gigantic smile.

Ravel frowned, then smirked slightly. "I will put you in the corner. **SEE IF I DON'T!"**

Ratchet and Ravel grinned at each other. Then they all turned back to the game aka slagfest going on below.

=0=Earth2

"Look at them," Kyle Davis said quietly.

"Yes, look at them. Prime is rated phase six himself. That other mech is no slacker but he's not in Prime's league. Few are, I'm told." Owen Harris mused on the sight of two titans battling it out with a screaming arena cheering them onward. "They're quite amazing. Advanced, complex, dangerous. We must never forget any of it, my friends."

No one in the room was prepared to do that. Not even Cameron Fraser.

=0=TBC 8-19-19

NOTES: For some reason, just hearing let along writing the f-word (fart) makes me want to poke out my eyes. Its been that way all my life. I even used a thesaurus to no avail. (gas, wind, vapors) :D

I think I got it from my mom. My sibs used to say it in front of her to watch her scream. LOL!


	67. Chapter 67

The Diego Diaries: **PLAY BALL! **(dd7 67)

=0=The Game

They stood side-by-side in deep companionable silence watching the game intensely while it devolved into a slag fest. Many were the mechs on both sides who went flying off the court to slam into the wall, Prime included. The roar was amazing, the play fast and furious as the teams vied for the right to play whoever won the other game today for the championship of the empire.

The first championship.

:Are you sending slag to Prime?: -Ratchet

:Of course. It's well thought out, impeccably devised information designed to win: -Prowl

:Like Project Volcano?: -Ratchet with a grin

Prowl glanced at Ratchet. :How would you like to go over the side again?:

Ratchet laughed. "Go ahead. You know you wanna."

Prowl smirked. "You got **that **right, sister." He grinned. "You have no shame whatsoever."

"None. Not when it comes to sports. Iacon knows how to back their teams," Ratchet said with a grin. "It comes with the territory. Team pride when there's nothing else to be proud of."

Prowl frowned. "You're trying to make me feel badly. I can see that."

Ratchet glanced at him with a dazzling smile. "Is it working?"

Prowl stared at him. "When doesn't it?"

Ratchet laughed, then squeezed his shoulders. "I still love you, little buddy, even if you were born a slagging 1% high caste."

Miler leaned in between them. "I do, too."

Both of them curdled.

Ven and Miler laughed.

=0=On the floor

Prime tossed it in, Jetta who was expert at setting up plays jetted it to Chromia, no pun intended. She was expert at stealing the ball, cramming it into the net and strutting her stuff afterward like the bad ass femme that she was.

Maelstrom who was watching her from the Primal Box was borderline vapors during the games. **HIS GIRL™** was **AWESOME™**

and he didn't mind telling everyone around him about it.

Most of the children were in holds with the exceptions being the little mechs, Sunspot, Bos, Reflector and Co-D as well as the titanic kids. Basketball game day was sacrosanct and all attended. Football had an alternating game plan with Appas and Amma, the entire titanic community in pretender gear and Xantium for one game and the next one with the Family. Never were nine kids ever so happy as when they did things with their elders.

All was well in their busy world.

Nearby, the titans watched the game. Tyke and 2-Lip were side-by-side, he standing on the floor and her on the bench seating next to him as he pointed out the technical aspects to her as she listened with rapt attention.

They were adorable.

There were few Seekers here. They were gathering to fill the arena for Kaon v Vos. It was going to be a swinging time with 100,000 Seekers crammed into the arena. The gossip on the grapevine indicated that they were going to come so fast and in such numbers that no grounder would be able to get in.

Springer and Company would be there in force.

It wouldn't be needed. There were enough Seekers there to keep Starscream from transforming and strafing the building.

As it was, Jetta passed to Chromia who ran up the backside of a Polyhex-er and dunked the ball for the third time. Jetta and Chromia were becoming Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for basketball.

Their legs needed breaking at all costs. (Channeling Polyhex, et al here-The Management)

Polyhex brought the ball back in and the game was on. The clock was ticking toward halftime as the fury of the game rose amongst the punters. A number of mini-cons from Polyhex were getting frustrated and it didn't bode well for anyone.

Polyhex ran ragged but didn't break through so when someone tried to shoot from a reasonable distance for their basket, Sun grabbed the ball and shot it to Jack. Jack shot it to Jetta who handed it to Chromia. She leaped up, grace personified, and shot the basket. It went in light as a feather.

The siren sounded.

Mercifully.

For Polyhex.

The teams lined up and bitched each other out to the tunnels to disappear for a few moments before they came out again with homicidal tendencies (Polyhex and Chromia) fully in place for the second half. They disappeared noisily down the tunnels.

The score was Polyhex, 5 and Iacon, 30.

A roar went up, then the halftime reels began to play showcasing the game itself and the impromptu sideshow by the C.M.O. from Iacon.

Prowl would step behind his ada.

Ratchet would wave and bow, mugging until Ravel crept down to slap him on the noggin. Then Ravie would creep back up and take his place with Tie Down, his pom poms and hat with flags sticking out all over it not withstanding.

Ratchet didn't have a chance.

=0=Locker room of Iacon's Invaders

"How's the helm?" Sun asked Prime as he sat down heavily.

"It is still attached," Optimus said with a grin. "I consider that victory."

Sun laughed. "I do as well. The walls are very hard here. I've been slammed into many a wall in my time but I have to say, kudos to the construction crew here. They do fine work."

Laughter greeted that, then they went over the second half plan.

Chromia smirked. "They're going to come out with guns."

Ironhide grinned. "Then we come out with bazookas."

No one was in disagreement with that sentiment. And the best part was … there probably wasn't a rule against it yet.

=0=Outside in the darkness of the evening

They stood on the plaza staring at the arenas. The games were going on and the sound drifting out indicated they were as great as the pundits were saying. They crossed the plaza to enter a small bar down the way. It was lit up and crowded with patrons who were watching the screens with friends as they drank beer and ate bar food.

Finding a niche nearby, they ordered then sat back to take in the scene. It was amazingly like a really good bar on Cybertron that they used to go to so it was like old home week for all of them. They were on the radar of the Watch but only just that. Their details still needed filling in. Their flash, a red smear was seen now and again as they announced their presence here to others.

They were a gang from Iacon that had been watching the local scene to find a place for themselves and their old ways. They also watched Springer and his mechs, noting that there were regular army Watchmen among the civilians. That changed things. Regular army were tougher, shot straighter and on the whole had less tolerance of them then civilian officer. The security apparatus here worked hand-in-hand with the army to provide law enforcement for the colony given the misery their people had endured. Some of their people were still struggling. None of the officers, though trained to meet each situation with the right focus, were going to be shrinking violets.

They watched the game on the huge monitors, sipped their drinks and continued to study the local situation. The gangs were finding out about other. Not all of them were as open to the authorities as the Southies and Coppos. Some of them were more strategic than that.

This gang was.

=0=**SIREN! PART TWO OF THE DANCE!**

They came out of the tunnels with their flags and bullshit intact. Prime led them with a grin, his long legs and rangy powerful build exciting the crowd as ever. Many were the Cybertronian bloggers in the crowd who maintained a presence on the internet of Earth, chatting and exulting on the excellence of their leader's gutsy move to be an athlete here like he was back on the home world.

Those blogs were as popular as the biggest on Earth including Mama Annie's sports and Cybertronian life blog and that of her son, the Former Pastor Bob who worked his massive site, Cybertronian Sports Appreciation Center full time now.

Yes, Former Pastor Bob was now a true believer.

It would be much remarked in the press, again, how a leader of a massive empire such as Prime would bring himself to the plebe level of sports participation. It would be remarked more now of a marveling at his grit and ability to excel in such a game. The violence was nothing like the humans had ever seen and as they took the court to begin again, the level would ever rise.

This was for a berth in the finals of the championship of the Empire. Ty-R and Prime did the jump, Ty-R got the ball and the rush was on. They rammed each other, then tussled, taking the ball out of bounds. It was then that a **VERY VERY *VERY* **drunk mini-con poured his beer (smuggled in his hold) onto the helms of both mechs.

The gasp of the crowd, still reflecting conditioning of the old orns was extraordinary. The entire place froze.

Ty-R and Prime dripped a moment, then both glanced upward to the miscreant who was leaning over the railing grinning with a grin of those barely lucid. He had no idea what he did or who he did it to but his family did. Rising behind him into view, the tiniest femme bot granny ever seen on this or any other world reached up to smote him with her open servo. It was actually heard, the blow.

He was yanked back out of view by several shortie mechs who might have been pummeling him, or not as the granny bot gripped another mech, shoving him out of sight. Then she appeared to rise up more into view. Apparently, the mech was her footstool. She leaned over to spy the two.

It grew incredibly quiet.

"Lord Optimus," her tiny mini-mouse voice could be heard saying. "I apologize for my great, great, great, great, great grandson. He's a good infant most of the time. You, too," she said glancing at Ty-R. "Please know we'll spank him for you." She then bowed her helm like the remarkable champion that she obviously was.

Optimus who was staring upward at her burst into laughter. He grinned. "No harm, no foul."

She smiled like the beautiful little bit that she was. Then she stepped off her footstool and disappeared from view. Ty-R, Prime and the arena's crowd raised the roof in approval.

The game was back on.

=0=Control Booth

"That was one tiny little femme," Blaster said. "Mini-con ammas are as cute as it gets."

"I can't disagree," Jazz said with a smile.

"You're a mini-con yourself. You wouldn't disagree on principle," Blaster said.

Principles? Do you remember who you're **talking to**?" Jazz asked.

**"BWAHAHAHAHAAHA!"** -all three of them Revet included

=0=Earth control, waiting for the game to end

"Prime is a class act. Remember when someone hit someone in politics in England with a milk shake … was it Nigel Farage? … and the shit hit the fan? They were arrested. Someone poured a beer on the leader of a multi-planetary empire and he brushed it off. Prime is one classy, classy guy. It would appear that the hype is true for once," someone said.

"I want to go there," Daniel Patrick musing on the scene.

"**THEN FIX THE PASSPORT GLITCH!"** -everyone there but Patrick

"**BWAHAHAHAHAAHA!"** -everyone there including Patrick

=0=Earth2

"Serves him right," Cam Frazer said with satisfaction as they watched Prime get slammed with beer.

No one said anything as they waited for whatever to happen. When it didn't, they glanced at each other with amazement.

Rick Harris who wasn't surprised sat back with a grin. "You really need therapy, Cam. That's a very great mech. He would be on any world as any species. Name **one** world leader on Earth who would do what he just did. You can't. Prime doesn't need to bash anyone to prove his character. He has it anyway. It's part of who he is."

"Are you going native?" Cam asked curiously of someone he considered his best friend ever.

Rick shrugged. "You'd get farther if you can get past all the crap. You won't get them until you do. And yes. I probably have. Who wouldn't?"

Cam didn't answer out loud. He kept his response to himself. He already knew who wouldn't.

=0=Game

The brutality was amazing as Arcee limped off and the Earth Shattering Magnificence that was Ultra Magnus walked into the game with his usual calm and almost frightening sense of purpose. They lined up, he sent the ball in, then bee lined over to guard Ty-R.

It'd be a match up for the ages.

"Holy frag. Look at that," Ratchet said as Ty-R put a hard punch, a legal one into the side of Ultra Magnus.

That mech absorbed it, then spun around. He put a fist into Ty-R's face that could be heard in the arena, then the two began to slag it out ped-to-ped.

The game spun forward anyway, legally, as Chromia clawed out another score. Then it settled to watch two gigantic mechs slag it out because them was the rules. Fight equals game stops.

One had a grin on their face and the other was Ultra Magnus.

Oh, and the score was Iacon, 65 and Polyhex, 15.

There was half a joor left in the game to decide one of the two participants in the first ever Championship Game for the Basketball Dominance of the World(s).

Hence, brawls.

=0=TBC 8-21-19

Sorry this wasn't posted last night. My chihuahua wanted me to pay attention and I didn't get it all finished. The new dog is unnerving him a bit. :D


	68. Chapter 68

The Diego Diaries: **PLAY BALL! **(dd7 68)

=0=At the game

The game spun forward anyway, legally, as Chromia clawed out another score. Then it settled to watch two gigantic mechs slag it out because them was the rules. Fight equals game stops.

One had a grin on their face and the other was Ultra Magnus.

Oh, and the score was Iacon, 65 and Polyhex, 15.

There was half a joor left in the game to decide one of the two participants in the first ever Championship Game for the Basketball Dominance of the World(s).

Hence, brawls.

The crowd rose to its peds to scream its helm off as the legendary Tyrest Enforcer and all around massive figure of security and truth, Ultra Magnus lived up to his name. Many were the big mechs on world that fantasized about fighting toe-to-toe with him, such was his aura, reputation and all around

massiveness.

Ultra Magnus was a natural born bad ass.

"We can do this my way … or the hard way."

It was legendary among The People, his menacing aura and tireless concern for the welfare of everyone.

Ty-R was a huge mech who knew how to fight and this was just what he wanted. If he was given nothing else for Christmas Surprise, this would be enough.

The sound of their blows rang in the hall in spite of 100,000+ voices screaming all at once. Back and fourth, up and down the arena floor, the two of them traded blows. Standing nearby with Raptor and Hardie, Prime watched with a grin on his face as he bounced the ball in his hand. He looked like the world(s) class athlete that he was.

"Prime looks good," Ratchet said with a slight grin.

Prowl nodded as he stared at Optimus. "He always looks good."

"Sorta sweet on him, are ya?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl smirked slightly, then nodded. "Sorta."

"I have to hand it to the son-in-law … he has a nice combination," Ratchet said as a right, then a left followed by a right drove Ty-R backward toward the line.

"He does. He packs a punch," Prowl agreed. "Though, pound for pound, he's not up to the par of Optimus."

"I don't know. They grew up together and both of them have a primal frame anyway. They grew them big on his block," Ratchet said. "Now on** MY** block, we were more famed for how fast we could run and jump than slagging it out with raw power."

"Jump?" Prowl asked with a grin. "I've **seen** you jump."

"That was a few vorns back, slagger. Did you ever make it to our neighborhood when you'd go out and ramble around?" Ratchet asked. "I may or not have asked you before. I may also or not have been slag faced at the time."

Prowl pondered the question. "It feels familiar," he said. "When we were in Iacon I'd go to the Jumble. I never made it to your end. Mostly, it was a bit on the scary side for even me at the time."

Ratchet snickered. "Try living there."

It was then that Ty-R was punched out of the game and into the wall. He hit it, then staggered back to his peds. With a laugh, he walked to Magnus, slapped palms, then walked to his bench and team.

=0=Broadcasting booth

"I have a couple of emails from Earth who want us to explain how a game will stop for a brawl and no one gets banned or arrested. They still don't get it," Blaster said with a chuckle. "Go, maestro."

Jazz snickered. "Well, remember it was a slum game and there were less of the niceties then than there is now. Because it was so popular as it was, most of the good stuff was left in like fighting. You can do this and if ball is out of bounds or otherwise not in motion, the fight has to be waited out. If the fight happens during the play, you could get a penalty … maybe … depends on the refs or you might not. Its part of the game, the crowd likes it and so do I. No harm, no foul. Mostly."

"I love to see Magnus fight. His punch can drop a train," Blaster said.

"It dropped Astrotrain a few times if memory still serves me," Jazz said as they laughed loudly.

=0=In a hangar nearby with the significant other

"Slaggers," Astrotrain said as he sat on a bench with Sky Dive to watch the game. "Magnus and I go way back. Unfortunately."

"So it would appear," Sky Dive said with a chuckle. "There, there. At least you got a mention on air."

=0=Out there

"At least we know where Astrotrain is. Maybe," Ominous said.

Some nodded.

"I wish I'd seen Magnus slag him," someone said in the group.

Everyone nodded.

=0=Game

Magnus walked back to his team and Prime who smirked at him. "Nice combination."

"I've had a bit of practice," Magnus said in his usual self deprecating manner.

Huge laughter was had as the team walked to the court to face off against Polyhex who would try to get the ball in with the clock ticking swiftly away.

The game was back on.

=0=Earth2

"Tell me again how we're supposed to manage that," Rick Harris asked Cameron as the game picked up again. "Tell me again how you expect to defeat that."

Cameron glanced at his best friend, the grinned slightly. "You sound like a home boy."

"I might just be," Rick said. "By the way … I'm going to elevation two in the Valles tomorrow with two clients from China. Come with?"

Cam nodded. "Sure," he said as they clicked their beer bottles together.

He would.

=0=Game

They beat each other from one end to the other but for Polyhex it was no good. Hardie scored several more baskets with assists from the rest of the team while Optimus helped tie up their opponents. When the siren blew at last it was Polyhex, 22 and Iacon, 115.

There would be mad dancing in the old colony tonight.

The crowds began to spill over the edge, fall 70 feet and land with thuds as the Fanboys of Iacon gave full rein to their inner madness. The floor began to become littered with gallivanting mechs and the odd femme, maddened by a win for Iacon at last.

Prime and the team were swallowed up by the crowd.

Iacon's Invaders were in the finals for the championship of the Empire.

=0=Above it all

Prowl jumped up and down with everyone else, then caught himself. So did the jumbotron. Ratchet who'd noticed earlier grinned at the cameras, waved and posed a moment before getting slapped by his ada. With a bit of effort, the two joined the rest as they began to inch their way out of the box. It would take a while to get there but they'd make it to the exit to wait for the team to leave.

The team would make it to the locker room, then find themselves enveloped by the media. It would be a loud and happy session with the humans on Earth and the mechs in the booth. Blaster and Jazz would do the honors, then they'd be allowed to leave.

It would take a while for everyone to get out of the place given the mania of the fans and the sheer numbers in the district.

=0=Around

The parties were already going full blast in bars, restaurants, street corners, apartments, open spaces and jail cells everywhere. There'd be a big haul of drunks, sore losers, whiners, naggers, high strutting idiots just begging for a beating, mama's boys and no one named Cliffjumper. They'd be stuffed into police vans, then carted off to both of the jails, the old one and the new one in the Crater District where the new courthouse was.

Drift and Springer would be busy all night long.

That didn't even count Kaon v Vos.

The game that would have 100,000 Seekers seeking to cram every corner with support.

They would, too.

=0=After the intro stuff at Kaon v Vos

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced upward with the rest of Kaon to note that there were nearly **ZERO, NAUGHT, ZED** grounders in the room. The place was filled with the winged wonder bunnies known as Seekers.

Starscream and the leadership could be seen in a prominent place sitting with great contentment and expectation on their faces. Their plan for Game Domination™ was working.

Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker and the others on their team who were feeling it, too. "We cram this game up their afts," he said with a chuckle.

Sunstreaker nodded. "You better believe it."

They would. It would be Kaon, 30 and Vos 15.

Starscream would require both bonds to pry his digits off the railing before him as he tried to step up on it to transform and strafe Kaon.

=0=Family Tower

"Starscream makes me laugh," Fulton said as he watched Thundercracker and Sky Warp pull him back from the edge. "That guy makes me laugh."

"Yeah," Andrew Settles said. "Now. Not then. My, how the mighty have changed."

"Good thing," Will said. "He's a ferocious opponent. Speaking of opponents from movies, I wonder what happened to Blackout?"

"Don't you remember?" Epps asked as Will glanced at him. "You rode a motorcycle, slid on your back off of it and shot him in the codpiece. I personally hope if he ever shows up here that he never sees that movie. You're done, son, if he does."

"I think I mentioned something to that affect when he **did** show up," Lennox said.

Then everyone took a shot because someone had brought up Michael Bey. It helped quell the sound of mockery faster.

=0=On the way home

They stepped off the train at Metro 1 and slowly made their way upward through the adoring crowds and congratulations. When they reached the street, they walked to their tower to disappear inside. Everyone came with them but for Bos and Company who went home. It was a loud and happy ride upward to The Residence for a post game bite and drink.

Entering the apartment, children were placed on the ground or taken to a berth room to continue their nap. Food was waiting and so was good cold beer. It wouldn't take long to load up, find a seat and dig in. Contentment ruled for a moment.

"Nice slag out with Ty-R. He's a big 'un," Ratchet said to Magnus who sat with Arcee on a couch with a heaping plate.

"He's got a good right cross," Magnus said. "I have vorns on him though."

"And reach," Venture ventured. "I think your arms are longer, Magnus."

Magnus nodded. "I think so as well. Any advantage counts."

"So does the trophy when it goes on my mantle," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

**HUGE** uproar arose over that, then Prime rapped his knuckles. Everyone glanced his way. "I talked to the board and everyone agreed. All of the major trophies would be housed in the Temple Concourse. That way, everyone can see them and there are no hard feelings."

"I think you're too late on that part, Optimus," Ratchet said as he watched Prowl glance sharply at Prime.

"Well, frag **that**," Prowl said as he frowned at Prime. "I, that is, we had the place picked out for it already. Remember?"

"What's this 'we' stuff, Granny? When did you become an Invader?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm team strategist and planner. That makes me a coach," Prowl said smugly. He glanced at Prime, then frowned.

Prime grinned back.

"**ADA!"**

"What?"

"**WHY SHE MAD!?"** Orion asked Ratchet as he pointed his fat baby digit at Uncle 'Owl'.

"Because** She **is a sore loser," Ratchet said with a smile.

Orion stared at him, then Prowl, then smiled enormously. "Loser," he said as he stared at Prowl.

Bedlam.

=0=Moments later

Orion sat on his great grandpa's lap as everyone around him laughed, gathered up what they'd spilled as they watched Prowl's ruffled feathers.

Prowl for his part glared at Ratchet. "You're ruining that infant by association. Since the state has an abiding interest in his welfare, I'm confiscating him and ordering you to an asylum."

Ratchet laughed loudly. "Not on a bet, sister."

Prowl sat back. "They're mine. All of them."

"Does anyone have Jarro's number by chance?" Ratchet asked with a big smile.

"If you do, tell them to come pick up **both** of you," Ravel said with a grin.

That idea would receive universal acclaim.

=0=TBC 8-22-19


	69. Chapter 69

The Diego Diaries: After the Ball(game) (dd7 69)

=0=Heading for the barn

They ambled out of The Residence around midnight leaving behind sleeping infants in a spare berth room suite. They would meet for breakfast in the morning so they left the kids. The colony was having parties from one end to the other even among those for whom sports wasn't their second religion.

On Earth, the conversation was about the games on most channels and their news and discussion shows, the games and Prime's participation. Kaon had defeated Vos but it had been a riotous affair. Nearly everyone in the vast arena was a Seeker, called to the game by Starscream who felt that if there was enough community support, a miracle could happen.

It didn't.

He was home now pacing in his apartment to the amusement of the guests who'd been invited to his 'victory' party. It would go on all night long. The bitching, not the party. It would also be incredibly amusing to everyone but Starscream.

As usual.

As it was, the first ever basketball championship of the world(s) would be between Kaon and Iacon. The game would be in a decaorn and would be a focal point of a long rollicking weekend that coincided with Elders Day on the holiday calendar for the colony. It was the first ever Elders Day and would be a family orn off from schools and work.

It would be a fitting day to honor both the old and the new.

Optimus Prime lay back on his berth and felt every ding and knock he'd received in the game.

Prowl lay back, then shut off the lights. It was quiet a moment. "You okay? You took a lot of hard knocks," Prowl said.

"I am fine," Optimus said. He grinned. "Football starts September 16th on the calendar. First time for the Crater Comets."

Prowl turned his helm to see Prime's profile. "You're trying to provoke me."

Optimus snickered. "Perhaps I am."

It was silent a moment, then Prowl grinned. "Comets, then? Crater Comets? Sounds like a human high school name."

Prime grinned. "It is."

It would be a very companionable chat until they drifted off into recharge.

=0=Upstairs, then downstairs

They lay in the dark in a house with big boys and no little boys. Or girls. A cow lay on his soft pad near their window, his snoring audible.

"No one at The Animal Center told me that cows snore," Ratchet said.

"That's part of his slagging allure," Ironhide said with a grin. "Little cow is a slagging **warrior**."

"Is he?" Ratchet asked with amusement.

"Maybe. Looks like one. Nice horns."

"They aren't as long as they usually are. I wanted him to walk through the doors without getting hung up," Ratchet said.

"Slagging fine cow. Best cow of all. Don't tell the others," Ironhide said.

"I won't," Ratchet replied.

He would.

=0=At the break of dawn

They began to rouse as the light began to gather in their berth room. It wasn't early but it wasn't late either. It was in the Goldilocks Zone … just right. Prowl rose, then walked to the berth rooms to check everyone. They were still sleeping so he walked out and down the corridor to the living room, dining and kitchen area. Cleaning up what little there was out of place, he walked back to the berth room, then fell back into recharge. If no one was up, he wasn't going to be the only one.

=0=At the jailhouses

Numbers of drunks were sleeping it off, most of them being held in protective custody rather than being arrested. They were found draped all over the colony so they were gathered up to be taken into safer parts to recharge until they were sober. It would be then that they'd be let loose to sin no more.

Most of them would. There was one more game in the season. **THEN THERE WAS FOOTBALL!**

Springer and Drift had ridden to the barn with a number of others to step down from duty. It was cold and quiet as the sun began to rise. The odd car drove past and many were the trucks and other delivery vehicles making their morning runs. In the distance, they could see trains coming from the north on their runs to deliver big heavy things to construction sites and other stops. They were a feature for some time now, trains that ran in set circuits above ground, many of them following track laid down to parallel the major highways. It was a nice sight to see.

They rode into the barn, then dismounted. Unsaddling, then brushing and wiping down their horse's broad backs, they led them to their stable handlers, then hung up their own tack in the Watch officer's tack room nearby. They gathered to tell Springer and The Boss about their shifts, then walked out to the 'Feed Bag' also known as The Diner On The Corner. Another shift was completed.

=0=**ELSEWHERE!**

**"OWL!"**

Prowl jolted awake, then turned his helm toward the doorway. Standing alongside the berth, Miracle, Sojourner, Solus, Hero holding Halo's servo, Praxus, Prowler holding his tiny teddy bear and Sunspot standing in the doorway holding Possibility who was holding **HIS** tiny teddy bear as Spot sat beside them smiled as one at Uncle Owl. "Good morning," he said with a grin of his own as he sat up.

"Hi, Uncle Prowl. Everyone was getting up so I sorta got them into a group," Sunspot said with a dazzling smile.

"That's because you're perfect, Sunny," Prowl said as he watched Rambler, T-Bar and Spirit join them. "Good morning."

"Hi, Ada. Everyone's up," Rambler said as he watched Prowl take Possibility into his arms.

"Your atar isn't. Why don't you help him?" Prowl said with a smirk as a good dozen kids and a dog smiled brightly, then began to converge on the berth.

Prime who was a good sport pretended to sleep as bigger kids helped heft the heavy little afts of the smaller ones so they could get on the berth to 'help' Uncle Him as Orion usually called him now.

They gathered, then ran forward to fall, jump on and slide off the big mechanism who had already plotted his defense which would allow them to climb around without falling onto the floor. It was loud and funny as they swarmed Prime.

Prowl watched with a smirk. :That will teach you to try to sleep in:

:This is better: Prime said as he gently tussled with the mob. :Are we on for the Diner?:

:We are. I'll clear it with Ratchet: Prowl said as he walked out the door and down the hallway for the living room. :Loon:

[Pause]

:Are you talking to me? **ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?**: came the reply in Ratchet's best Travis Bickle impersonation.

:Only because I have to: Prowl replied with a big grin.

:Oh. Are we still on or can Ironhide and I continue 'facing?: Ratchet asked with a grin.

It was amazing how close Prowl came to actually barfing. :You are evil:

:See ya in seconds: Ratchet said as he finished cleaning up the kitchen. He glanced at Ironhide lounging in his chair. :Fragging. That's us: He grinned. "Get up, lead butt. Time to go to The Diner."

Ironhide arose, then glared at Ratchet. **"I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW, MY BUTT IS TITANIUM!"**

Ratchet laughed. "I can see that." He walked to the door of the corridor. **"ARE** **YOU COMING, INFANTS!? WE'RE GOING TO THE DINER WITH EVERYONE!"**

Three big kids walked out to the dining room with two of them stowing their book bags in their holds.

"We're coming, Ada," Fireball said as he took Ratchet's servo into his own. "We have to go to the library later. Okay?"

"Sounds fine and dandy. It's not like you're going barhopping." Ratchet grinned at Ironhide. "Unlike **some** I know."

Ironhide grinned as they walked to the door. **"I AM IRONHIDE! I HOP ****BARS****!"**

"When I **say** its okay," Ratchet said as he walked out.

Ironhide leaned out. **"THAT'S TRUE!"** Then he stepped back in to look at the three big grinning boys watching him. "I just lied. That isn't true."

"**I HEARD THAT!"** Ratchet's voice could be heard as he held the elevator for everyone.

Ironhide snickered, then walked out.

The three boys stared at each other, then Genesis grinned. "I love my life."

The others agreed as they walked out with him.

The door closed by itself.

=0=Jailhouse

Rockwell sat in his cell staring at the wall. He was going to speak to Periodic in a joor so that would break up his orn. Pico and Carbide were somewhere else, where exactly, he didn't know. They'd fallen apart and turned coat on him. Frag them, he thought, as he waited silently for breakfast.

It would come, be slid into his cell and the silent workers would leave. He stared at it, a beautiful bounteous meal, then picked it up. At least, this would be diversion for a while.

=0=Sun room at the Processor Hospital

Pico and Carbide sat in chairs staring through the window at the increasingly busy street below. They were here for a few until discharged into the personal custody of the Praxians, or so they were told. What happened after that, they didn't know.

As they watched life go on below, they noted that Prime and Ratchet were passing by below with a lot of individuals, some elders, some titanic and others small and various. They were going somewhere together so the two watched them until they were out of sight. When they were, they would feel a real sense of loneliness.

The orn would drag onward.

=0=Diner

Everyone who was anyone was there along with the Night Watch and a few construction guys who were friends of some present. Finding their seats, ordering with the usual flare, Ratchet and Company grinned at those who were occupying half the room. "What's up? How was the haul last night?"

"Lots of drunks. We have a drinking town with a basketball problem," Drift said with a chuckle. "Most of them are going to be sent packing when they sober up."

"Good. I guess," Ratchet said. "Speaking of criminal elements," Ratchet said as he peered around the booth toward Hardie who was sitting in the booth by the window with his brothers, Delphi and Orion. "What's going to be the word on Pico and Carbide? I'll probably sign off on discharge if things are equal.

"I'm going to take Pico in and Raptor will have Carbide. Those two need a bit of care to make the changes manageable. Rockwell is going to stay on the slag trail. Pico and Carbide will work in administration with a social worker and my gentler staff," Hardie said.

"Good. Now … what are we ever going to do about Ironhide?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

"I did the best I could," Alor said as he held Possibility. The baby was smiling a shiny smile almost as brilliant as his pure white coloration.

"**HA-HA! SLAG IRONHIDE!**" the big mech said with a grin. "Frag all of ya."

"Me, too?" Turbine asked as he held Halo.

Ironhide blanched a little. "No. Maybe not you, Amma."

"But I'm okay?" Delphi asked with a grin. Orion who was sitting on the table with his amma glanced at his big old pa.

"Not you, either," Ironhide said as he glowered at his ada. **"YOU, HOWEVER, AREN'T EXEMPT!"**

"No, **that** part is true," Alor said as the room roared.

Orion smiled, then looked at Delphi.** "AMMA! WHY SHE!?" **he asked as he pointed at his dear old pa.

"**She** is a crybaby," Delphi said. "A very **cute**, very **sweet **crybaby." Delphi kissed Orion who smiled then leaned in to hug Delphi's neck with his considerable strength.

"Frag **all **of you, then," Ironhide said as their food came.

Hell fire fell down on his cute finials as the group turned their enthusiasm on the food and feeding the babies. Copious treats went to the floor for cow, dog and bug alike. All was well in everyone's world until someone asked Sunstreaker about the game the night before.

**TBC 8-23-24, 2019**

**NOTE:** Taxi Driver, Robert DeNiro played Travis Bickle, a nutcase and loner who wanted to be an assassin. He practiced before mirror with a gun saying to a stranger, "Are you talking to me? **ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?"** Its an iconic remark now. :D

ESL:

turncoat, turncoated: someone who takes the other side. During early wars when color of uniform mattered on the battlefield mattered so you wouldn't be shot by your own troops, if you wanted to change sides, you turned your coat inside out. Turn coat. :D


	70. Chapter 70

PLACE HOLDER FOR NOW … (Will replace shortly)

Hi. Just a note to let you know that I'm alive and kicking and will be posting shortly. I had to take the rescue dog to the rescue veterinarian in Seward, about 100 miles away. I rented a van, put kennels with two cats, my other dog, the rescue dog and enough stuff to last two days.

The problem was that our area has only one road out and its in the middle of a vast forest fire. I had to drive through it and get back. I made it to Seward, camped on the beach parking lot watching cruise ships and fishing boats. When I left after Zorro (the dog's name) was finished, the fire had become impossible.

The route up was like Dante's Inferno. The smoke was unbelievable. The fire burned on all sides. The smoke that blew into Seward was gauged at 650 parts per million. The scale I was told only goes to 500.

I drove to Anchorage 80 miles away and stayed overnight with my little boo boos. (I don't know how homeless people or those who live in their cars do it. My heart goes out to them forever.) Then I came back to the junction turnoff to join a long line waiting for a pilot car to take us through the fire at 5:30 this morning to come back home. It was unbelievable. You truly have to see it to believe it. The smoke was so bad that visibility was only two cars ahead. Fire was on all sides but the smoke was the worst part of it.

Firefighters were there on the ground. There are no words of praise and gratitude that can tell them how we feel about them. They are GENUINELY, GENUINELY brave and fine. Its a nightmare and two small towns are endangered by the fire. The wind came up last week and brought it out of its doldrums.

The fire gets into the ground and burns the root networks meaning trees that don't look burnt now can be and probably are killed from that alone. Fires like this can last for years even with winter, then come back up in the spring. This one has gone on for three months and was caused by lightning.

It was an experience that was surreal and nothing I want to repeat. But that was my weekend. :D I'm back and will post away. This Transformer story isn't even close to being over. Just take care out there. My little band of fur balls are splayed out sleeping their heads off. I, myself have a video of rain fall playing and I'm punching up two parts that I'm going to post shortly.

Know you are loved.

Me, dodging cinders in Alaska

Fortunately, I live away from the fire. Its burning outward in the other direction and now encompasses about 194,000 acres. (38,040.45 hectares)


	71. Chapter 71

The Diego Diaries: Glimmer (dd7 71)

=0=Exit stage left

They stood on the sidewalk shooting the slag, then began disperse. Ratchet headed toward the Processor Hospital to do his check ups and see if there was anything there that required his assistance. He was also going to check out Pico and Carbide for release to Hardie and Raptor. They were going to take them in and help them sort out their situations now that things had changed.

He ambled in, passed security and the front desk, then went upward to the data center. He found an open station, then considered a thought that was germinating in his mind for some time. He began to pull up names.

Sio.

Sunee.

Lucien and Laslo.

Turquoise and Copperton.

He went through his databanks until he had the files of nearly 20 families and their biographies from the olden days on Cybertron. A swift search by Teletraan brought that up and something else, the registry information for each of them through the Heraldry Society of Cybertron. It was a huge database of family genealogies that the hoi-poloi kept to show their line of family descent. Apparently, it was a thing. It was also good for business and tax evasion since doing this sort of thing promoted one and eliminated a lot of the other.

Ratchet grinned. He knew his tree and none of them were gold plated. However, all of them were hardworking and decent so for him he won the CNA lottery. Sitting back, he began to formulate data, then called for a number of individuals to come have a chat. They would include Jarro, Rung and Turquoise.

=0=Half a joor later in a conference room in the Processor Hospital

They gathered there, the four of them and greeted each other. Ratchet spread out his data pads, linked into a monitor and pulled up a screen. "Thanks for coming. I read somewhere or heard someone mention something that sparked an avenue of inquiry that none of us have discussed before. I want to show you preliminary information and ask a few questions. If you don't want to answer them because they're personal, that's okay. Hear me out."

The three nodded.

"I was thinking about Sentinel and how his was a dynastic family. He came from wealth and was highly networked into all of the biggest, richest and most powerful families. Guess how many dynastic bonds there were in his family tree," Ratchet said with a grin.

Everyone glanced at each other, then Ratchet. Turquoise spoke. "Two or three?"

"Actually, there were eleven," Ratchet said.

Even Turquoise was shocked. "I never met anyone who had more than two or at least would fess up to anymore than that. I have one in my family tree and I know that Copperton has two. But eleven?" he asked with surprise.

Ratchet nodded. "I've been collating and mining data here regarding the number and kinds of dynastic bonds there are in the upper castes. I don't have any of that in my family and you seldom find it outside of a few Stanix clans that do it. But its pretty common in the high castes. I've dug out a representative group and need to know more because it might be the start of an idea that could lead to better treatments of some of our patients."

The three nodded.

"I've pulled Proteus and Madura, you, Turquoise and Copperton, Hobbes and Edict, Vinn and Joon, Decimus and his family and several others. Neo and Laret are included. These are the number of dynastic bonds in each family. Proteus had three, Madura had none. Turquoise, you said two for Copperton and one for you," Ratchet said as Turquoise nodded. "There are six for Hobbes and none for Edict, Neo had three, Laret had one, Decimus had twelve and his bond none." He read out four more names, then sat back.

"That's intriguing, Ratchet. What are you getting at?" Jarro asked.

"When the twins bonded with Blue, they had Kaon pretty quick. There was a question of whether close bonds, incest if you will, would be a problem. But for them, a split spark twin … no. They have identical CNA, thus the CNA was simple and binary. However, I'm curious what part the bonds of these individuals have on the outcomes in their families of impacted children," Ratchet said.

He glanced at Turquoise who as a geneticist and code reader got it right away. "Your family is included as a control. So are Neo and Laret. The others have had difficulty with their ability to accept the paradigm and some of them have children here. I want to know if the CNA pools plumbed and created have played a factor in that."

Turquoise considered that. "Our outcomes genetically are not random. They pretty much follow family programming. I can have a son, design his protoform and behaviorally make him into a functional individual or not, but the idea of the families crossing over and creating perhaps problems by doing so is something I've never heard discussed."

"Perhaps the stranglehold that the high castes had on things kept that bit of business from being pursued. It would adversely impact them if it was. Did you find any studies in your searching?" Jarro asked.

Ratchet shook his helm. "No. There were vague inquiries here and there but nothing in the big mainframes or anywhere else both here and on Cybertron," Ratchet replied.

"Then it beggars two possibilities," Rung said. "Either it was known but quashed for obvious reasons or it wasn't. Perhaps this is a new line of inquiry, Ratchet."

"It might be. Most of the dynastic bonds among those with high numbers of them were from the same general families. They were spaced apart but they were made over and over with the same CNA lines. It might be that we're looking at CNA damage that's producing individuals like Sunee and Sio. Maybe if we understand this we can treat it at the source and not in the processor where the end up is inevitable. Maybe we're treating them in the wrong ways," Ratchet said.

It was silent a moment, then Turquoise leaned closer. "I will offer my services to read the code if you can get it to me. I want to figure this out. There are too many high castes like Decimus who don't seem to be able to comprehend that reality isn't what they say was but rather what it actually is. I know that Edict and Hobbes miss their son and feel like they let him down. If this turns out to be so, then they might feel a lifting of burden."

Ratchet nodded. "I also think there's a major study involved with the siblings of such individuals to see where one went wrong and the others didn't. We might want to nip this in the bud medically as some of them are bonding themselves and the inevitability of children make this urgent. We need to solve this before it continues to perpetuate."

"If this can't be done, solving it that is … then at least we have another window into their thinking and make up," Rung said.

Ratchet nodded. "I want Traachon and Waldeen … Millow as well out of here and on their way to happiness, whatever that might mean to them."

They spent a joor going over the procedures and plans, then broke up to get on with it. Ratchet walked to the sun room on the seventh floor, then sat down next to Waldeen. He took Waldeen's servo into his own. "Good morning. You look fit and well."

Waldeen who had come to expect Ratchet leaned against his shoulder. "I feel better. The game was great last night," he said.

Ratchet grinned. They would sit and talk for a while, then Ratchet would journey onward. Waldeen was actually making improvements. Ratchet would see if they could be more and frequent. Their names were on the list as well.

=0=On a street corner

They peppered him with questions as he waited for the lights with Halo and Hero in cute gear sitting on his arm. He'd lifted them from family for their 'Sunday Soiree' which meant riding on the trains underground then taking a ride in a caboose on a train from the Industrial Parks that ran above ground to all the cities. It was becoming a hoot for the locals to sit on or sneak onto the caboose when they could. Plans were in place to make a passenger train for that purpose. It would be another means of transportation for the colony.

"So you're going to be on a football team, too?" a youngling mech asked with great excitement as he walked across the street at the light change. Several others were with him and they had gathered to discuss championship basketball as well as the new football expansion with a major player.

"The Crater Comets," Ironhide said as they walked to the Metro that would lead to the private lines that Munitions used underground. "We're going to win that one, too."

The kids laughed. "I want to play football."

"Have you tried rugby? That's a mech's sport," Ironhide said. "Or maybe you can organize a civilian team league, you know, like the little kids have. I'd go to the games."

They slowed, then halted as they gathered around Ironhide again. "Who do we ask?" one of them said.

"Ask Password. Go to the League HQ at the public arena and tell him Ironhide sent you," he said with a grin.

The kids glanced at each other, then smiled. **"THANKS!"** they said, then fled down the street to go to the Arena District.

The three watched them go, then Hero looked at Ironhide. "Atar, will they play football?"

"I think so," Ironhide said as he grinned at his little femmes.

"I want to play football," Hero said with a big smile.

"Then you will, Princess," Ironhide said with conviction.

**"ATAR! LOU I GO DOIN'?"** Halo asked.

Ironhide chuckled. "Sure," he said as he continued onward. They would go down to the heavy security entrance, enter, hop a flatbed, then ride it to the Industrial Park Cities miles away. They would have a blast doing it, too.

The kids would get their league.

=0=Elsewhere

"**AMMA!"**

**"WHAT!?"**

Orion laughed. "Amma, lou doin' cookies?"

Turbine stared down at the living image of his son and grandson. He was awash with love once more. "I do."

"**AMMA, I, ORION LOVE LOU!"** Orion tackled his ankles.

Turbine laughed. "I, Amma love lou, too, pudding."

"Amma, Poo-Poo a cow." He exaggerated the 'ow' in cow to get it out, then laughed.** "I, ORION SA****Y****ED POO-POO! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"**

Turbine stared at the cackling twinkly opticed little pirate who brought back endless memories of another little pirate from long ago. They had all had a hand in raising each generation of kids from Raptor down to the current crop of shorties. Being around them was intoxicating. "You sayed poo-poo?"

Orion hugged himself, then nodded. **"I DOED! I S****AY****ED POO-POO!** **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"**

"Well, that means we have to tell everyone. Come with me," Turbine said as he walked into the office of their apartment. Raptor was getting lunch for them and would be back soon. He sat, then parked Orion on the desktop. He stood beside his Amma as Turbine dialed in family.

"Hardie here. Where are you, Turbine, and why do you have my squeezy toy?" he asked. He was at the dojo with his brothers shooting the breeze with the geezers.

"**I** have him. He has a thing to tell you, right, baby **MINE**? Turbine asked pointedly.

Sitting in the dojo with a big crew of (worshipful) young to (mellow) old, everyone watched the monitor on the wall nearby. Turbine was sitting in his office and a twinkling smiling little Ironhide dollie was standing on top of the desk staring at them with delight.

"Orion, you should come to me," Hardie said with a grin.

Orion stared at him, then Turbine. That was when he started to walk to the edge to either jump down to find Appa or fall off.

Turbine caught him, kissed him, then set him back. "Appa has to wait his turn. Tell him what you told me, imp."

Orion smiled at him, then the punters on the screen.

Raptor stepped into view next to him but Orion didn't see him yet. Raptor grinned at his father, then the baby who was cackling.

"**APPA! I SAYED TO COME TO AMMA! I SAYED TO AMMA COOKIES! THEN I SAYED TO AMMA POO-POO!"** It was then that he lost it, fell backward laughing and was caught by Turbine. ** "I SAYED POO-POO! BWAHAHAHAHA!"**

Raptor grinned at his father, then Orion. "Pup is a caution."

Everyone in the dojo who was laughing, nodded.

"He's mine. I want you to know that little fact," Springer said as Drift nodded.

"Come on over and join us," Sun said as he laughed. "Bring the shortie. We can show him some moves."

"That's what he needs," Turbine said. "More moves."

They signed off, glanced at each other, then head for the dojo for the fun.

=0=TBC 6-27-19

:D This CNA thread is from a reader with a good idea. HUZZAH to the readers!

:D:D:D


	72. Chapter 72

The Diego Diaries: Placebo (dd7 72)

=0=Processor Hospital and Outpatient Center, The City

Ratchet took the elevator to the third floor and the observatory where Pico and Carbide usually relaxed to watch the city below. As he entered, he noted that Millow was standing by the window nearby. He paused to read his energy which was tense and closed off, then walked over to him to stand beside him.

"Hello, Millow. How do you feel?"

Millow didn't look at Ratchet. He was staring at the traffic below. "You tell me. You have all the answers."

Ratchet considered that tense reply. "Millow, how many dynastic bonds are there in your family? Do you know?"

Millow stared almost too long, then glanced at Ratchet with suppressed rage and coldness. "Why do you ask?"

"I have friends and family who have them. I'm interested in them and what that's like to continue to bond between families like that," Ratchet said. "Science. Sometimes you don't need test tubes."

Millow considered that, then turned his gaze back to the street. "There are ten on my side and my bond, Traachon, has seven. Are you happy?"

"Maybe," Ratchet said. "Interesting. Were they between the same group or was it a diverse array of bonds?"

Millow considered that, then glanced at Ratchet. "Same in my family and more diverse in Traachon's. Why? What new devilry are you preparing against us?"

Ratchet stared at Millow seeing in him the first normal type response they'd shared this far. "I think that bonding across groups over and over affects the CNA of the group. Your bonds were from the same group. How many families, Millow?"

Millow stared at him, mentally gauging the situation as he formed up his emotional armor. "I suppose you can do a data run and get it. You have the mainframes from Cybertron."

"I do but I prefer to ask," Ratchet said. "Conversations often are more productive for data gathering."

Millow considered that. "Mine were made between five families. Each of Traachon's were from a different family. Happy now?"

Ratchet grinned slightly. "Very. Thank you, Millow, for this information." Ratchet stepped away, then walked to Pico and Carbide nearby, fully aware that Millow watched him go. He sat down, then leaned in toward the two who watched him come. "How are you two today?"

Pico sat back looking tired. "I don't know. Nothing is fixed but everything is changed. I figured if I just had a rest that it would snap back into place but it hasn't."

Carbide nodded. "It won't. I don't think it ever will. Did Primus really speak to you and tell you those things? You know … about how He felt about our … uh, our system?"

Ratchet nodded. "I was there. He came out of the Sea of Mercury to speak to us. He does that, makes a space for us and uses things like that to help us understand Him. He was tired of getting dead children at the Matrix."

Pico flinched. "He said that?"

Ratchet nodded. "He did. He says that sparks come from The One but they go through Him to their lives. He feels and loves every spark equally … you and me and everyone. That's why the creed says what it says. Until all are one. He was very sad and unhappy about how we lived and why this continues. He said He would intervene if it didn't stop."

Carbide looked sick. "He blames us?"

"No," Ratchet said. "He doesn't blame. They don't blame, the Powers. They love without conditions. Its unconditional and They don't take sides, judge or punish. That slag was thought up by us to control us. You **do** know that some of the verdicts that Prime gives out don't carry heavy penalties and he will never allow execution. Hobbes, Proteus and Burris should be in prison forever at the least but they aren't.

"Optimus weighs his compassion with the Matrix and they agree. The Matrix chose him the old fashioned way. It rose up and bonded with him in a gigantic flash of light. It was waiting for him. They're simpatico. Thus, when Prime makes a verdict, it seldom includes a dark punishment. He lives the creed and serves our people like the Pantheon, without punishments, judgments and personal animus."

The two stared at Ratchet, then Carbide hung his helm. "We didn't do things the way They wanted then. We were outside the bounds of Their love."

"No," Ratchet said gently. "You don't understand. Their love is unconditional. The love of The One is unconditional. During the Festival, did you receive the Blessings from the Matrix, Primus and The One?"

They both nodded.

"I never felt that before. Not with Sentinel or anyone else," Pico said. "Then Sentinel ended the Festival. He couldn't bless anyone could he."

Ratchet shook his helm. "No. Sentinel was a caretaker prime. The Matrix was waiting for Optimus. Optimus Prime … Orion Pax, a longshoreman, a low caste nobody was the one that the Powers, The One and the Matrix were waiting for. We were all waiting for him. He was The One Who Comes."

Pico nodded slightly. "I'm sorry that I didn't see that. I'm sorry that it took digging out dead babies to see it. How impossible am I as a person that it would take something like that to make things real to me?" He looked ready to cry.

"You were raised to believe something and never had a chance to test whether it was true or not. You have to be taught to hate, Pico. You aren't born that way. No one is. Hate is learned and its based on fear. You feared us. We were more numerous than you and you feared us. That leads a person to do terrible things because it makes the object of your fear into something less than you. But I will tell you for me … the longer this new experiment goes here at Mars, the more I mean it when I say about forgiveness, you can't ask for what you already have. I learned that from a master," Ratchet said.

"He must be amazing," Carbide said sadly.

"He is. He's the mighty Metroplex," Ratchet said. He patted their servos. "Come on. You're going to be living for a while with Hard Drive and Raptor." Ratchet stood. "I'm signing you out of here. I read your stuff. You're more sad than anything. Raptor will be just what the doctor ordered."

The two stood uncertainly. "Our families," Pico said.

"Don't worry about them. Hardie will cover that," Ratchet said. He grinned. "You have too many rules. In the low castes, we settled scores and problems with a crowbar and fists."

Pico stared at him almost as if afraid to say anything, then he did. "There's nothing low about anyone."

Carbide glanced at him, then Ratchet. "There were all castes in those bomb holes. All of them died together. Their castes made no difference."

Ratchet nodded. "It never does," he said. Then he led them from the room passing a silent Millow. They would check out, then head out to find the oldsters.

=0=At the dojo

They hung out chatting up the infants as the babies walked around discussing the dojo where they took their once a decaorn lessons privately and their twice a decaorn lessons from the school. Food boxes littered the table in the lounge as they sat sipping beer and eating snacks.

Orion, Praxus, Halo and Hero were there. Ironhide had arrived a moment ago with the femmes. Prowler was with someone doing something but no one could remember. As it was, the titanic kids, a cow and dog along with Sunspot were also somewhere with someone doing something.

It was still weekend. No one cared or bothered too much. The date night schedule was carved in stone.

Ratchet walked in following Blackjack and a toddling Scout. Alor was helping his genitors with a composition and Flint was hiking in the Valles with Stu-RT and friends. Pico and Carbide followed nervously. He paused in the lounge with a grin. "Well, look what the cats dragged in."

"Sit by me," Sunstreaker said.

"Suck up," Sideswipe said with a grin. "You just want his stuff."

"Yeah," Ratchet said as he moved to a couch to sit. "My teapots and that big round ball of dust bunnies I've been collecting."

"That much?" Sideswipe said with a grin.

Ratchet patted the couch. "Sit and take a load off. You got beer and snacks for us, too?" he asked with a dazzling smile.

"For you, the moon, baby," Blackjack said as he tossed beer for the three. Then doughnuts flew and Ratchet caught them just barely.

"Heathen slaggers," Ratchet said with a grin.

Everyone there stared at him and the new meat but were silent about asking. Ratchet always had a stray dog or two with him. Do gooding was sort of an expected thing now. Sometimes it was a home run -Partition- and sometimes it wasn't -Hot Rod. But that was a story for another time.

Ratchet took a drag, then grinned. "This is Pico and that's Carbide. They're going to hang out."

The mechs nodded, then the conversation picked up. Pico and Carbide listened, nervously nursing their beer. A plate of sandwiches made the rounds as did candy, cookies, more donuts, more beer, a Celebration cake and other delectables. It was a new world eating out of a box with your hands for both of them.

"So what's the word?" Ratchet asked as he put his big peds up on the table before him.

"Nothing much. Gotta go on duty tomorrow," Hercy said. He glanced at the two. "You still working on Cybertron?"

Pico nearly flinched with surprise that someone noticed him. "Uh, whatever the General says."

"Which one?" Hot Rod asked.

"General Hard Drive, I think," Carbide said.

"I have Rockwell with me," Sun said. "What about the administration building, infant, for these two?" he asked Hardie.

"Are you really the youngest?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

Hardie who was eating an egg salad sandwich grinned. "No. I'm the oldest. These two are delusional."

"By seconds. Nanoseconds," Jack said with a chuckle.

"I'm older than Sideswipe. I'm not only the handsomer, the smarter and the better, I'm the older," Sunstreaker said to loud laughter.

"Keep saying it, Sunstreaker," Sideswipe said as he began to eat a plate of deviled eggs. "Maybe someday you'll believe it."

"Truth doesn't require belief," Sunny replied.

Ratchet smiled a dazzler. "Aren't they just the shit?" he asked to riotous laughter and a few modifications of that statement.

Pico and Carbide listened silently, their nervousness tempered a bit by the beer but still vibrant in them. This was different and oddly pleasing company. Also, it had food, good solid food and beer. It was a huge change from the Center.

The afternoon would pass pleasantly, then the two would go with Raptor and Hardie to other places before going home. They would carry a chatty little infant each as they did.

Phase Two of their rehab was only just beginning.

=0=A joor later in his office tying up loose ends

"Ratchet, there's a call for you. Pico's bond is on the line," Lee-Lee said as she leaned in from her office.

Ratchet grinned at her. "Why are you still here?"

She smiled. "I don't know either."

"Go home, femme, and frag that good mech of yours," Ratchet said as she walked out laughing loudly.

She would.

Ratchet stared at the comm device on his desk, then pressed the button. "This is Ratchet," he said.

"Commander, I'm calling about Pico. This is his bond," the voice said.

Ratchet considered that. "What can I do for you?"

"Where is he? I called the jail and they said he isn't there, that you had him? What have you done with my bond?" the voice asked with rising emotion.

_/… _oh slag _.../ _Ratchet thought.

=0=TBC 8-27-19

**NOTES ANSWERED TOMORROW. **

All is well at last but the smoke is blowing back over my area and its like living in a chimney pipe. **HUGS!**

ESL:

Animus: (an-ih-muss) anger, rage, grudge

simpatico: (sim-pat-ih-ko) linked together, meshed, coming together


	73. Chapter 73

The Diego Diaries: Placebo (dd7 73)

=0=In an office on the 49th floor

"Uh, Pico is fine. I think you need to hold a moment," Ratchet said as he muted the comm device. :Ratchet to Hard Drive:

:Hardie here. Why aren't you at the man cave?: a familiar voice asked.

Ratchet chuckled. :On my way. By the way, I have Pico's bond on the comm line. He's wanting to know where he is and he isn't happy:

:That's a violation of the rules. Route me through and I'll handle it. Man cave. We're ordering in. A sort of post game party: Hardie said.

:On my way: Ratchet replied. :Ratchet out: He stared at his mass of work, then did the only thing reasonable. He walked out to join the hoo-haw at the man cave.

=0=Man Cave, in the hallway concluding a call

Hardie stepped back into the room, then walked to the table where his grandsons, great or otherwise sat. Sitting himself, he grinned. "I don't think Pico's bond will be calling any time soon," he said as he glanced at Pico who paused his pizza in front of his face to look his way. "Your bond called. I told him you were with me. Its all in servo."

Pico almost looked relieved, then nodded. "Thank you," he said softly.

Carbide stared at Hardie, then Pico. They were sitting together at a table with Lon, Bezel, Terradive and Roto. All of them had begun to attend to man cave gatherings including post game hoo-haws. They were among a couple of dozen who did regularly. Food and drink were ordered for all, then the slag flowed like water in the roomful of mechs sitting on couches, tables and chairs around the space.

"So … now that you're in the finals, Optimus, what's the word?" Kup asked with the utmost seriousness.

Prime who was eating a big slice of pizza glanced at Kup. "Why, the word is 'win'."

Huge laughter greeted that as Ratchet walked into the room, paused at the door to pull his camera and take several pictures of the assembled, some of who made ridiculous faces for just his viewing pleasure.

His pleasure and every social media outlet on world later.

Slipping it into subspace, he smiled a dazzler. "Mama is in the house. Hand me a beer."

Four were tossed his way and it was to his credit that he caught them all. Smirking, he tossed three back into the cooler, filled a plate, then glanced at Ironhide. "Who ate my salad?"

No one did.

There was no salad.

Sitting down beside Hardie, he grinned. :How did he call go?:

Hardie grinned. :It was educational. We reviewed the rules and he hung up. Needless to say, he's not a happy camper. We have to make a meeting shortly and get this out in the open. We're keeping the two. We can shorten the period of emotional trauma and assimilation of the new paradigm if we do. As for the others, they can get with the program:

"You're the epitome of the milk of human kindness: Ratchet said with a chuckle. :I salute you: he said as they clinked their bottles.

"Ada," Genesis said as he sat nearby with the titanic kids and his two dread brothers. "We all have to go overnight to the Valles with the Science Club."

Rambler who was sitting with them nodded. "Me, too, Ada."

"What's the short of it, infants? What do you need?" Ratchet asked as he whisked out his household data pad and began to set up a page.

Prowl did the same and was finished with the list in seconds. One kid and all ...

"We're going to spend three orns there. We're going to camp," Genesis said with a grin. "I love to camp."

"Then we better pencil in camping," Ironhide said. **"OLD MECH! PENCIL IN CAMPING! I HAVE SPOKEN!"**

Laughter that could be heard on Jupiter countered that bit of bravado but the idea had merit as everyone in the room began to debate when they would.

All of them.

Such was the Way of the Hanger On.

"Slaggers. Don't expect me to cook for ya," Ratchet said as he began to add a list up for his kids. "You're going to need tents and sleeping bags. We have those in the storage unit in Pax. Have your old pa get them for you. Food. I suppose you'll need food."

They would.

Lots of it.

Ratchet glanced at Prowl who was feeding Possibility with a smirk on his face. Watching Ratchet organize apparently was amusing. "Hey, Granny."

Prowl stared at Ratchet. "Who are you talking to, Loon?"

"Why **you**, slagger," Ratchet replied with a brilliant smile. "Who do you recommend me to call to cheat me up some food for my little imps?"

Genesis snickered. "We're taller than you, Ada."

"You'll always be my little baby boys," Ratchet said with a grin. "Which takeout place, cheater?"

Prowl stared at him coolly. "I don't know which one you mean, Lunatic."

"The Catering Place for breakfasts and Autobot City Catering Service for the other meals and snacks," Miler said as he held a sleeping Prima. "Prowl has a list of the best takeout and catering places in the colony."

Prowl stared at his ada like he'd sold him to the Decepticons, then frowned at Ratchet. "Don't hang out with my Ada, Loon. You're corrupting him."

"Aww. If you say so, Granny," Ratchet said as he hooked up the links, ordered the food in bulk, put in delivery times, then linked off. "I'm going to order you transportable bags to put everything in. I'll make some of them coolers for your food and drinks. The food will come in packages that heat themselves so you won't have to worry about camp stoves."

"Cooking over a fire is your job, Ironhide. Or so you told me," Optimus said. "You did not want … 'the little woman'? Is that what you said? You did not want them to fool with complicated equipment."

Everyone glanced at Ironhide who halted a slice of pizza just before his pie hole. He gazed at Prime with a frown. "Slagger." He glanced at Ratchet who was smirking at him. "Just a joke, other slagger."

"Jokes make me laugh, like when you put your big old ped in your pie hole and end up on the couch. I find that hilarious," Ratchet said as he linked into other places to make sure that the kid's stuff was huge and complete.

Candy included.

"**That's** my boy, the jerk," Blackjack said with a chuckle.

"That's **my** little mech you're talking about, 'Jack," Delphi said with a grin.

"He's yours," Blackjack said as he slipped a piece of pizza to Pudding. He was standing at 'Jack's chair begging with Robby and Flipper. Spot was sitting next to Sunspot eating off his plate as they 'shared'.

No middle man for him.

The conversation continued as the evening began to quicken. Soon they would leave, most of them with kids, while the others started the card game that would last all night long.

Ironhide and Blackjack stay after and play cards with the mechs until the early morning.

=0=In a tower in City Four, Crater District 1

They gathered, the bonds of Pico, Carbide and Rockwell along with many family, some of whom were lawyers. They were along mostly for moral support since there was nothing the legal system could do about their problem without Hard Drive turning the cases back to local court and he wouldn't do that.

Some of them had run-ins with Hardie in the past and knew him well. He was no ones fool and he was tenacious about doing what the courts ordered to the bitter end.

They would sit and commiserate for a long time. In the end it would be the same. They couldn't do anything about what was happening to their family members. They would, however, formerly petition the court for an update hearing.

Hardie who was waiting for them to do it would accept their petition.

=0=Later that night on the eleventh floor of Tower 2 in the Mare Tranquilitatis

They walked to the apartment of Hardie and Delphi, then Hardie let the three inside. Lights came on in the beautiful apartment, one filled with images of family and mementos of life living all over the galaxy in the military.

Delphi turned to Pico. "You can have the spare berth room. Our babies sleep there when they overnight on dates but we can re-arrange that. Come on." He walked to the hallway and into a spare room. The light came on as Pico followed.

"This is your space. Keep it tidy. We eat breakfast here or at The Diner On The Corner depending on the family and our day's activities. You'll be with us on Cybertron and here. All you have to do is ask if you need something. We hope you do," Delphi said.

Pico nodded. "Thank you. Its going to be a … its nice."

Delphi stared at him a moment. "Always when there's a shift of attitude, its hard. Lots of high castes learned it in the Diaspora and some only here. Its a good thing what's happening to you."

"My bond worries me. My family," Pico said as he sat wearily on the berth. "They won't understand. They'll blame it on everything and everyone else but me."

"Then maybe they need to dig in the ground on Cybertron as well," Delphi said. "You're in a bond. The link is there and always will be. Your bond will change. It might not be fast or easy but everyone changes."

It was silent a moment.

Pico glanced up at Delphi. "Thank you," he whispered.

Delphi nodded. "Lay back and recharge. Don't do anything else. When you don't feel tired then things will get better. You're going to be administrative at the HQ. No more field work."

Pico looked at Delphi with pained optics. "Thank you."

Delphi nodded. "Get some rest. Tomorrow will come soon enough." He walked to the door, glanced at Pico, then walked out closing it behind him.

Pico would stare at the door, then lay back. He'd be asleep in seconds.

=0=On the fifteenth floor

They entered their apartment, then turned to Carbide who was carrying Pudding.

Raptor grinned. "That's a slagging fine cow you have there. You can put him down. He's a bit of a lover boy. Don't be surprised if he follows you around."

Turbine chuckled. "Come on. Your room is this way."

Carbide followed Turbine into a spare berth room, one that had a lot of family pictures, a pair of hand carved toy boxes in the corner by the window and a tent furled up in the same corner.

"Our infants stay here but as long as you are we can shift them around. They can recharge with us," Turbine said. "Why not sleep now? We can face whatever tomorrow brings together."

"You're a Maker of the Elder Clan," Carbide said.

Turbine nodded. "I am."

"What they said about Primus and The One … its true," Carbide said rather than asked.

Turbine nodded. "It is. The One and Primus are made of love. They would never agree to The System. No one can expect that. Think about this. If The One and Primus are love, then what isn't love, isn't either of Them. Think about what you know and ask yourself a simple question … 'what would love do now?' If there's no good answer to that then you know you've wandered off.

"We were created to learn, live, grow, be happy, love each other and remember who we are. You can't do that when the biggest part of your people and culture are subjugated under the boot and iron fist of the smallest part. There are no words in the Chronicles nor any of the other texts that support The System. Its all a lie and illusion because there isn't one part of it that speaks to love."

Turbine stepped closer, then put his servo gently on Carbide's shoulder. "Love is all that matters. There's two roads in life … one of love and one of fear. The System is built on fear. Choose love and you will never regret anything in your life. Remember … 'what would love do now'?"

Turbine walked to the door, then looked at Carbide. "Go to sleep, infant. It's always better in the daylight." Then he stepped out and the door closed.

Carbide stared at the door, then walked to the berth. He sat, then lay back. It would take him a bit of time to get to recharge but he would eventually.

=0=TBC 8-29-19

NOTES! :D:D:D

kattenbelletje chapter 71 . Aug 28

Ah yes, nobility and their inbreeding to keep the bloodline pure. That was a mess.

ME: It is something, isn't it? There was a Spanish king who had a lot of close family inbreeding. He was handicapped and an imbecilic mentality. When he finally died after a life of playing with his toys and being a sad sack, they did an autopsy and his brain was missing. His head was filled with water. YIKES! :D:D:D HUGS!

fancyspinner chapter 71 . Aug 28

Orion cracks me up!

ME: When I need a laugh, I add him. He's the little kid I wish I had been. He cuts a 'wide swath' as the cowboys used to say about people like him. HUGS! :D

fancyspinner chapter 70 . Aug 28

I was worried when you didn't post, because you had mentioned this in a response to one of my reviews. I prayed a lot for you. I'm glad you guys all made it safe.

ME: AWWW! I love ya back. As for the drive, it was terrible but we're planning to get rain this weekend. It might quiet it down a bit. That's the hope. My two cats, the chihuahua and this boy were amazing. HUGS! My sweet fancy.

Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 70 . Aug 28

Holy moly... I'm sorry the fire is still raging and I'm sorry you needed to drive through it! Hopefully it will be contained soon.  
I was worried when you didn't post but figured you were busy with your new pup. Stay safe!

ME: It was one of the strange things about living in the wilderness. We've had a summer that was over 70 most of the time and no rain. It was a disaster waiting to happen but if you don't go you can't get out of my area. One road in and out. Thank you, darling. HUGS! :D

SkyenhaMarisa chapter 70 . Aug 27

Now you know why they call them smoke eaters.

ME: BWAHAHAHA! You got THAT right. :D:D:D What a mess that was. Hugs, honey. :D

leoness chapter 70 . Aug 27

Jeez. Glad you and the puppers are ok!

ME: Yeah. Its the weirdest thing I ever did. All my kids came through like champions. HUGS, my dear Leoness. :D:D

Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 68 . Aug 23

Oh wow... This was a great game! I'm glad the final game will be between Kaon and Iacon. I definitely want Iacon to win though. The Twins are good but Optimus was made to win!

ME: They seemed the most capable of doing a good game and Prime has a huge hunger for winning that I didn't know about. He also is a good athlete and it was only a matter of them before he joined a football team. LOL! I can't wait to see Prowl lose his stuff. Both of them are going to hate football seaons. HUGS! :D:D

fancyspinner chapter 67 . Aug 21

I love Cybertron in sports! They are just the best. How is the new doggie settling in. I hope everyone gets along.

ME: The new dog is doing great. He's more rested and relaxed without all that tooth pain. He had several pulled. Everyone is so nice, my cats and dogs that I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop as my family used to say. LOL! Hugs!

To everyone who reads this, know you're loved. Driving through a forest fire makes things really clear in importance. You guys are among the best things ever. Thank you and take care out there. :D:D:D


	74. Chapter 74

The Diego Diaries: Placebo (dd7 75)

Zip editing on this tonight. Will do so tomorrow. Sleepy tonight. **TAKE CARE OUT THERE!**

The Next Morning

They stood in line together at The Take Out Place with their order made. Hardie had sent them to pick up breakfast for themselves and his group. There would be treats as well to take to Cybertron. They would go in a moment so they were sent off to do their duty for the team. Carbide and Pico had spent the night with Hardie and Raptor, sleeping in their spare rooms as they started the next part of the Court's decision.

They inched forward, two mechs standing silently together, waiting to pick up the two boxes that had been prepared for them to get earlier. The crowds outside were going here and there and the sound of voices was reminiscent of their life long ago. The line was long but moved swiftly with many finding that calling ahead was a good idea.

When they reached the counter, the boxes were handed over and the two walked out to go to the airfield to leave for Cybertron. It was busy outside as the last orn of weekend played itself out. Soon, the championship of the empire in the new and highly welcomed sport of basketball would be played and a few orns later, football season would begin. Between racing, football, basketball, pole vaulting which had gotten the go ahead and Cube, there was a lot to do for entertainment. There was even going to be a revival of lobbing.

Passing pedestrians, the two crossed the street, then began to cut across the airfield. Carbide glanced at Pico. "How was it?"

"Good," Pico said. He glanced at Carbide. "You?"

"Good," Carbide replied. "Raptor's bond is a Maker of the Elder Clan. Turbine."

Pico nodded. "I know."

"He's a good … he's easy to talk to." It was silent a moment, then Carbide glanced at Pico again. "You might … you know … try it."

Pico glanced at him. "I … thanks. I might."

They reached the ship that was waiting, then climbed inside. There would be a place for them to sit that wasn't on the floor for the first time since they were sentenced and they would eat with the mechs who would make an effort to make them comfortable for the first time as well.

The ship would go through the Trigger and land at Iacon in the big HQ. Turbine would take Carbide to his own station in Nova Cronum to work in the data side of the district while Hardie would keep Pico. For the first time since they were in their fix, the two worked quietly, well and were grateful.

It was a start.

=0=Ops Center, Conference Room

They gathered, a handful of individuals to go over some intel that would bear watching. Ironhide with Halo, Ratchet, Prowl, Elita, Jazz, Paragon, Starscream, Rainmaker and Prime sat around the big table as Elita closed the door. She joined them, then Prowl began.

"We have word that a big battle group is heading this way. They left the Empire some time back on their regular mission but didn't come back when word reached them that Cybertron had fallen to us," Prowl said. "Its a big group with a lot of ships, soldiers and other aspects short of an air wing. They have a leader but we don't know his name. They have gathered troops along the way and are coming through the Bootes on a path that coincides with Razorclaw."

"Frag. What about our camouflaged sensors out that way? What do they tell us about them?" Ironhide asked.

"Not much. They're still far enough away at the moment," Prowl said. "As it is, the echoes that we have indicate a very big and highly powerful group."

It was a densely silent group cogitating that bit of news.

Ratchet said back. "Well, it was all going so well, too."

Even Prime grinned at that. "It was. It will continue. We also have resources on Cybertron to use to prevent this from becoming something out of hand."

"Essentially, what is the timeline, Prime?" Starscream asked.

"We have a good decaorn before they have to commit to a navigation point," Prime said. "We need information."

"We can send Seekers out to scan," Starscream said. "That part won't be hard. They can link with the sensors already in place out there and extend their range greatly without being close to the armada themselves while they do it." He grinned slightly. "It proved to be a very good tactic in the past."

"I can imagine," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I don't have a problem with doing something that doesn't put our guys in danger."

"You read my processor," Starscream purred. He looked at Prime. "We can get that done today."

"That would be very desirable. The longer we have data the better the planning can be. We also need a psychological advantage," Prime said as he glanced at Elita. "I will leave that to you and your team."

Ratchet looked at the map. "At least they won't be passing our great lord and master, Ebio and Cassio."

Prowl snorted. "Those slaggers wouldn't dare."

"We haven't heard from them in a while. Nor have we heard much from the other slaggers out by Caminus. Come to think of it, have we heard from Caminus?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"On a regular schedule," Prowl said. "We have put them on the regular trade runs."

"That's good," Elita said. "Chromia has ties in the community besides her religion."

"Having a dreadnought stationed there is a help as well," Prime said. "I do not see anyone attacking anyone with a dreadnought on duty."

"From your lips to Primus's audials," Elita replied.

"So, we have the Imperialis brothers, Ominous and his gang of slaggers, Razorclaw and now this newcomer," Ironhide said. "What the frag next?"

"I have to do med scans on the alternative slaggers in the prison," Ratchet said. "Does that count?"

"You have a screw loose. You're not going there alone," Ironhide said.

"Why, Ironhide … you're such a romantic. Having a date in a prison," Ratchet said as he batted his optical ridges.

Snickers went around the table as Ironhide frowned at Ratchet.

They talked a bit further, then broke up the meeting. Each would do their part as they waited for the Seekers and the information they would retrieve. Until then, prepare for anything.

Ironhide followed Ratchet downward to the train station under The Fortress. It was a restricted line that traversed between the Courthouse, the prison, The Fortress and the Processor Hospital. High security operations made it so. They hopped a train, stepped out at the Prison Command Center, they walked inside.** "HI, INFANTS! IT'S MAMA!"**

The extraction team that would go with Ratchet laughed, then followed both of them outside. Roadie walked alongside Ratchet. "Who we seeing today?"

"The special prisoners in the secured block." Ratchet grinned. "They miss me."

"Maybe," Roadie said in his usual manner. "I'll punch their faces if they act up. I volunteer."

Ratchet laughed. "I'll let ya."

They walked down the road to the special sector where the alternative universe prisoners were held. Entering the pens, noting that nearly everyone was gone but the civilians, they continued toward those blocks as Ratchet unsubbed a meter.

"When are the slaggers coming out of status?" Roadie asked as they neared the pen where Kudon and Neo lived.

"Probably never," Ironhide said.

"Is that why the call you 'No Hope Ironhide'?" Ratchet asked as they slowed before the first cell block.

"So, you're hopeless are ya, Ironhide?" Ripper asked. He was a big former 'Con who lived up to his name with a knife or sword. Here he delivered mayhem when needed, liked to play cards at 'the club', chased mechs with good wrestling skills and once he learned to read and write properly, liked to spend time in the Main Public Library in The City.

Who knew?"

Ironhide smirked. "Slagger."

The door opened on the cabin as Kudon stepped out. He stared at the group, then walked down the steps. He walked to the group stopping in front of the bars and said nothing.

"Hi, Kudon. Don't you look all cheery today," Ratchet said. "Anything you need to tell me?"

Kudon stared at Ratchet with contempt. "No," he said.

"Your spark chamber is in good shape at last. I can't say the same for your attitude," Ratchet said as he scanned through the cabin walls for the others.

Kudon offered nothing else, so they walked onward. Roadie glanced at Ratchet. "If you ever need to dead him again, I have dibs."

Ratchet snickered. "Okay," he said cheerfully. They walked onward together.

=0=Elsewhere at the same time

"Good thing school is starting again tomorrow."

"I know. Weekends are great but school can't be coming soon enough."

"If that mech of mine cuts class one more time, I'm going to go to the Watch. I would like for him to join that group that attends at games and events."

"Those kids are great. Maybe we can speak to Commander Springer. Or maybe Drift."

"That is a good idea."

They stood on the steps of the Intermediate School waiting for a friend to join them for lunch. In their holds, the younger children in their families played with this and that toy. Their older children attended here, the first in their families to go to anything formal. Their families were big, their hopes and dreams for their kids stratospheric and they were ensuring that everything was on the up and up.

Their children were members of gangs.

=0=Watch HQ, Metrotitans

They sat at their usual sports, Springer behind his huge desk and Drift sitting in front with his peds on the tabletop. They had just been briefed by Hauser about gangs and how his department had identified seven different groups. The three already know were now joined by four others, all of them small, all of them from the old neighborhood or through friendships in the Diaspora.

Springer leaned back in his chair with a gloomy expression. "I hate gangs. You can't shoot them without good reason and they're slagging ungrateful."

"You ever belong to a gang?" Drift asked with a grin.

"No. I was a good boy," Springer said. Then they both laughed loudly.

"Hauser has it. Forget about it for a while," Drift said as he picked up another sack of Springer's work.

"As long as it sticks to fists and not guns," Springer said. "What's the update on the two moles?"

Drift checked his small handheld. "Nothing changed. They're both working a code but we haven't cracked it yet."

"Well, the night is young," Springer said. "I hate paperwork."

Drift glanced up. "Why? You never do it. I have to do it."

Springer grinned. "You whine nicely."

"Frag you, Springer. Someone has to earn our keep," Drift said as he glanced through the officer reports from the last three orns.

"Frag me. Sounds good. I wonder if the electrical closet in Engineer Hall has a cancellation?" Springer asked with a smirk.

"Who needs a closet. We have your desk. Did you now that the daredevils used to frag on Megatron's desk?" Drift asked.

Springer chuckled. "Then at last, Megatron and Prowl have something in common."

They both laughed loudly.

=0=TBC 8-30-19

Its raining up here right now and will continue off and one for a good deal of the first half of September. HUZZAH! Its also not going to be less than 60 degrees during the day, something I have never seen in 42 years here. **:O**


	75. Chapter 75

The Diego Diaries: Placebo (dd7 75)

This was supposed to go out last night. :(

=0=At the 'Special Case' lock up, Autobot City

It would be a very short on site visitation for Ratchet and the boys as he did his medical checkups. Kudon was actually doing very well and had improved over what Ratchet assumed to be long term low level data from his endless period of living with a time bomb in his chassis. He was sure that Kudon felt great but equally sure he would never say so.

As they ambled toward the Medical Center of the prison, the slag was flowing. Entering the building, they walked to the elevators and took them down to the lowest level of the building where all the alternative hard cases were locked up. Placed into stasis, it protected anyone from their harm if they were hauled into another universe by the still little understood anomaly that had made such havoc before. It would take Ratchet's personal codes to retrieve them from their slumbers and him alone.

Walking into the room, he checked the data showing on the small screens attached to each of the slide out chambers where the bad afts were contained. Moving from one to the next one, he scanned, evaluated, ensuring that their carcasses would be in good condition if they ever had a hope of getting out.

Which would probably never happen.

When all of them were checked, Ratchet looked at the others. "All is well," he said, then led the way onward.

They would bitch and slag until they reached the ground floor, then Ratchet and Ironhide would head for The Fortress because the preliminary data had just arrived from the Bootes about the new troublemakers.

=0=The Fortress, Autobot City

They walked in, the military leadership of the colony to meet in the conference room to go over data. Many would be on monitors so they could do the usual 'two things at once' that being a leader of an empire required. When Ratchet and Ironhide finally arrived, the door closed and everyone sat down to talk.

Prowl glanced at Starscream, Thundercracker and Rainmaker. "Gentlemen," he said.

Starscream leaned forward onto his elbows. "We have data on a very large group, very very large. It would appear that a battle group, perhaps two have joined forces and are heading this way. They appear to be those on the farthest rim of the Empire and thus have probably been going their own way for a while. We've tracked them across the deepest part of the Bootes, the one that seems to be the best and truest way through.

"They, if memory serves some of us were deep space groups who monitored the fringes on the farthest edges of the Empire and who did a lot of the attacks to subdue civilizations and expand territorial acquisition that direction. They had a lot of discretion because Megatron seldom had to go there over problems. They either are fanatical enough to do his bidding or they lied to him about their business. I will leave it up to you which it was," the big Seeker said with a grin.

Everyone grinned back.

"We can make estimates but until they reach us on our leading fringes, we can only guess. The sensors read them as large enough to appear to be a varied group of the type sent to wage long term war that couldn't be supported easily. That means some of their vessels are supply and arms in nature." Starscream sat back. "It would appear that we have a future fight on our servos."

It was silent in the room, then Prime sat back. "What is the time line that can be calculated?"

Rainmaker considered that. "We have a couple of decaorns before they become an issue. We have time to plan and interdict if necessary."

"What about warning them off?" Ratchet asked.

"That's a consideration," Blackjack said from a monitor. "We could show them the error of their ways."

Prime nodded. "Perhaps an initial call might give us a hint. They can either turn or keep coming and there will be time to prepare. Do we have communications capability that far out?"

"We do. We can send a ship there to enhance and boost the scan potential. The sooner we have hard and fast data, the better," Wheeljack said.

"Very well," Prime said. "Make it so. I would like a plan on my desk as soon as possible by the Emergency team. We will put this at 'priority one-pending'."

Prowl nodded as he took down the notes. "Very well. We can gather the information that we have overnight, then meet tomorrow after the staff meeting to go over what we might have to do with what we know."

"Staff meeting?" Ratchet asked.

"Tell me the date of the last one," Prowl said as he gazed at Ratchet coolly.

"I would but I might throw a rod," Ratchet replied.

They chatted a moment, then everyone broke for the rest of the orn. Tomorrow would be another day.

=0=In the dawning of 'another day'

They gathered in the conference room after sending off infants and taking care of other things that needed attention. The civilians and military members of the board fogged in, then the door shut. It was on.

"We will be moving through this at speed and when concluded, the military members will stay. We have a request to hear from the humans first," Prowl said as all optics turned to the group sitting in the middle of the big table as usual.

Lennox rose, then gazed at the civilian humans. :You're going to have to cut your comm channels for a moment. Classified information is going to be discussed: Lennox said.

The human civilians stared at him, then complied, something that Ratchet discreetly confirmed by lolling with a meter in his servo like he was playing a game. He glanced at Lennox, then nodded very slightly.

Lennox turned to Andrew Settles. :Andy:

Settles rose, then walked closer to Prime. :Optimus, we're getting to deposition stage with Dobbs' family. Their lawsuit was upheld in the world court. They can sue you but you don't have to respond. They can collect damages because if you do that, you will default the case and they will win their verdict automatically. They can then sue you for retrieval of damages if you don't pay what the court finds. The firm on Earth that you're using is working with Warren over this and they'll forward you information through the conference call:

Prowl glanced at Optimus. "I've been sitting with Barron over this. Barron is in court this morning but he told me what our position will be for all of this. He'll update your legal aide this afternoon."

Optimus nodded. "We do not want to cause undo harm and suffering to this family. What is the situation with Lombardi's family?"

"They're waiting for this suit to settle, then its expected that they will file. They've submitted information of intent so we can expect that they do the same," Prowl said.

:The depositions will be handled by Warren and his team on Earth. The bigger problem is the two soldiers you hold in jail. The pressure to solve the two murders is very great and growing on Earth. The other side is using this to their advantage. We're also receiving informational requests for the two spies from Germany and Australia. I don't know where that is for now but we have to organize our responses: Andrew said.

Prime glanced at Springer. "What is the status on the two men?"

"We have them in the lockup. Sciences is working out their tech," Springer said.

"The tech, that which allows them to be invisible was found in Shockwave's files. He had a gigantic stockpile of data in store from Jhiaxus. It matches pretty well something we found and its easy to believe that it was on Sentinel's ship mainframe. The devices they implanted are still being searched. We understand the tech. We just need to make the linkage for anything going forward," Wheeljack said.

Prime nodded. "Until we trace this back to the sources, we have the opportunity to lose. I do not want to lose."

"We can hold them for a bit longer. Its a matter of managing the information, plugging all the holes and figuring out how to do this without our tech being made public during a trial," Springer said.

"What's the situation on the tracking of the bad guys?" Ratchet asked. "How is the network tracing going?"

"Ghost and Smoke have the case and Warren is going to hear the update tomorrow. He's going to give the data to Elita and Jazz as ever," Springer said. "I was told they have about 86 different locales mapped with their money trail well in hand."

"We'll need to freeze it so that they lose their ability to fund their players," Wheeljack said. "I suppose that Barron will do that."

"Or we can do it ourselves," Jazz said. "Their banking systems are primitive enough that we can hack them, freeze the funds and leave no trail."

"The humans would have a riot if we did that," Raptor said from a monitor. "Then again, I like riots."

Laughter greeted that, then Prime leaned forward on his elbows. "There is a call for the whereabouts of the two spies then."

:There's an interest in them. You're covering their texts and messaging. Their families are wondering why they can't speak to them directly: Settles said.

"Tell them they're on ships patrolling the solar system. Its secured transport and they can't call home for a while. That might give us some more time," Jazz said.

Prowl nodded, then glanced at Settles. "We will expedite our end if you give that as their station for now."

Settles nodded, then sat. :That's the extent of concerns I was tasked to deliver:

"Tell your slave drivers that we got this," Ratchet said with a grin.

:Will do: Andrew said with a chuckle.

Everyone came back on line and the ball continued to roll through the many and sundry things that constituted life in the big city(ies).

Barron walked in at last with Magnus, then they sat.

"Ultra Magnus, I heard that elections for local councils are going to be open shortly," Optimus asked.

Magnus nodded. "They will be. I would like to mention that there will be three positions on the General Assembly open to human representatives. They are divided into three political districts. District One will be open to interested individuals chosen from Earth 1 and 2. District Two will be drawn from Unidad and the Consulate. The family Tower and Sciences will be included in District Three along with N.E.S.T.

"Elections will be held in thirty orns so if there are those who want to be that representative, then they can apply to run in the files for the General Assembly that are in the Community Bulletin Board political files."

:What are the qualifications, Commander?: Owen Harris asked.

"You have to be of age … I do believe 18 is sufficient among humans, live here full time and live in your particular district. The habitations have been divided into three districts to allow more responsive representation. They will be honorary positions for now without a vote. But that could change in future," Magnus replied.

There was discussion among the humans for a moment, then the show rolled onward. When the final report was given, the humans and civilians left. When the door closed, Prowl began.

"The overnight information is coming in and there are some interesting features found in it," he said. "There are scout ships from the Rim that give the signature of Cassio Imperialis. The big group heading across the Bootes has sent a ship to rendezvous with them for what I can only conclude is a discussion of intentions and coordination.

"We've determined that this is the biggest group ever encountered here and constitutes at least a moderate sized fleet. Its comparable to Razorclaw's group and has oddly enough a Seeker component."

Everyone gazed at Rainmaker and Starscream. They were frowning.

"They have one for now," Rainmaker said coldly. "Apparently, our calls haven't reached everyone out there."

"It would appear so, Elder," Prowl agreed. "It would appear that this group is working out the local area and meeting with others such as Imperialis. Cassio is reaching out a long way from where he's last known to base. Ominous and Razorclaw have yet to contact them though they must be clear that the group is coming."

"They can be aware of what they want," Starscream said. "The Seekers will come to us."

Rainmaker nodded. "That is not negotiable."

=0=TBC 9-1-19


	76. Chapter 76

The Diego Diaries: Meet Up (dd7 76)

=0=Out there

"Identify yourself."

The command came over the inter-ship communications system, a deep guttural masculine voice making the demand.

The captain of the scouting group glanced at his officers, then toggled a switch next to his command chair. "Who are you?"

It was silent a moment, then three ships appeared from a dense field of highly magnetic rocks. They were a bit bigger than their own, powerfully armed but no match in a straight out shoot out with his own team. They were six ships, fast and light with enough firepower together to take the three out with little effort.

The interesting thing to both sides were that their ships were Cybertronian.

The voice was back. "You're from Nova Cronum. Identify yourselves."

The captain considered that, knowing only another native born Cybertronian would detect his slight accent. "I'm Distel. Who are you?"

The ships sat before them with a menace that was built into them. They were Decepticon vessels, scouts from a possibly larger group. This was what the boss wanted. Cassio would be pleased to know they found someone who might be ready to join a real coalition.

"This is Console. Where are you from and why are you here?" the voice asked.

Distel told him, then waited. It was then that the real conversation began in earnest.

=0=Flight Center, The Fortress

The Great Elder paced in agitation. He turned toward Starscream and Harrier who were sitting at the command table watching him. "I'm vexed. Very vexed."

"How may we serve you, Elder?" Harrier asked. She glanced at Starscream who watched his clan chieftain fume. "You must send a message their direction."

"The indications are that the group in their armada isn't big but they need to come here immediately anyway," Starscream said. "All Seekerkin must come. I suppose its too much to consider that some of them miss the messages."

"Perhaps," Rainmaker said. "Please make the arrangements, Star. I want to send it now. If we can peel them off, that's a blow against them. I will use the Mountain dialect. That one is less well known to outsiders than most of our languages."

Starscream called Ops Center, chatted with Blaster who was doing duty, then rose. "The call center down below is ready for you, my Lord. Let us go retrieve our lost people."

With a nod, Rainmaker picked up his staff, then was followed by Harrier and Starscream. He would make his message and it would be sent. It would reach the fleet in two orns, then the entire compliment of Seekers with the unknown battle group would leave.

They would do so with ships hot on their tails.

=0=Elsewhere

He stood outside the store waiting for her to return. She was seeking information about something that she was learning from her elders. Wirelite was helping her so she came here to pick up more of the specialized wire that was the stuff they used in their crafting.

She was learning to do a very ancient kind of braiding or crocheting, whatever it was. This was the place to get the kinds of things she was going to need for her lesson this evening. She was getting to be great at it but then to him, everything she did was wonderful.

**She** was wonderful.

Life was, too.

Hydro stood by the window watching her through the glass. She was looking at skeins of soft metallic wire that was the stuff they used to make things in that craft. Apparently, there were only a handful of master weavers that could do it so Gem decided to learn.

She had been thrilled to be in a place where her lively mind and interests had an outlet once counseling helped her to become herself again. She'd met a nice mech and they'd dated, something that had driven him to despair. She had decided to have a life and left him behind.

She hadn't meant to. She was sweet and they saw each other around but the other mech treated her right and she was expanding from her fear into happiness.

He, himself had descended into the pits of despair.

It had crept up on him, the feelings he had for the little femme. Maybe it was the protectiveness that he had for her when he was trying to save his family and hers from Razorclaw. They made it to safety, then she found her way. It would be a dark and lonely world for him until that moment she came to him and poured out her little spark.

"He was a nice mech, a sweet one but he wasn't you, Hydro."

He thought he would explode into flames. They sat together talking for joors before walking around the colony together looking at things and talking about what they wanted, both as a couple and as individuals. Things coincided, they clicked.

He was elated.

So was she.

Her family and his were as well. Now they were getting ready to bond the Stanix Way according to The Rules and she was making little things for the apartment that they were given by the Housing Authority to make it 'cozy, Hydro. This is our first home together' she had said. He was graduating from a bachelor's barrack's berth in a dorm in Fort Max to a real apartment with a real femme of his own.

She was the light of his life.

Gem walked out with half a dozen sparkling skeins of soft wire for the lesson this evening at Full Circle in Terra. She would be there with Joon and several other femmes and mechs who were going to 'expand her skill set with looms' and other slag.

He didn't know it all and he didn't care. He just liked how her face lit up when she talked about it.

He also liked how she showed him the little things she made for 'their house'. He liked to go with her when she went to The Home Store and other places for them to choose the things that would 'make our house a home'.

Whatever his femme wanted, she got.

"Look," she said as she showed him the bag filled with beautiful things. "I'm going to weave a pillow cover for the couch. I think these are great colors. Do you?" she asked as she looked upward at him, her sweet face and optics glowing with her happiness.

"I think they are," he said as he took her bag, then her servo. "Where next?"

"Amma's house," she said as they walked toward a metro. "Amma wants to feed you. She likes that you eat a lot."

Hydro, formerly of the Decepticons and Razorclaw's fortress laughed. "I like to eat."

"Good," she said with a big grin. "I like to cook."

They disappeared into the mid afternoon crush.

=0=Ops Center

Prime and Prowl walked in, gathered around Tactical, then watched as Rainmaker, Warlord, Starscream, Sky Warp and Thundercracker walked in, grim faced and tense. They stopped at Tactical, looked over the Home Guard femme's shoulder, then walked to the command table to talk.

"We have them tracked and have a plan to claim them. We are going to bridge out, grab them, then bridge back. It is going to take pinpoint effort but we have done this before," Prime said. "Who is going to meet them at the entry point and call them to come?"

"I would like to make a call to them, then Warlord and Thundercracker with Red Wing and Cloudburst will be there to wave them in," Rainmaker said.

"Very well," Prime said. "Make it so, gentlemen," he said to the Seekers who nodded, then ran for the Bridge Room below.

"How many?" Starscream asked as he looked at the map rolled out on the table. The blinking lights heading swiftly out of the Bootes were Seekers. The blinking lights following just as swiftly were not.

"We aren't sure yet, Starscream," Paragon replied. "The data is still being sought."

Starscream nodded, then pulled out a chair. He sat, then glanced at Rainmaker. "It may take a bit of time, Elder."

"The sooner, the better," Rainmaker said grimly.

At that moment, four Seekers were thundering down the runners of Trigger 1 as they flew with haste toward a point in space over 110,000 light years away. They would get there in seconds.

=0=Ops Center

Everyone sat at the table watching the lights that included a funnel indicating either a natural wormhole or an artificial one about 110,000 light years from where they were sitting. Four lights appeared in front of it halting to wait. Their team had arrived and were calling the fleeing Seekers with another message from Rainmaker.

Behind them catching up on their afts, several rather large and swift warships were speeding after them. They were Cybertronian and of a design that the Decepticons often used for pursuit vessels.

It would be close.

=0=Out there

They fled when they heard the message which arrived during their ship setting of evening. The message was electrifying and they discussed it in their own rarely heard dialects to find out the group consensus.

The group consensus was to obey their Elder.

When they gathered to leave, they shot out a few tracking modules on various ships to give them time. They would send their own message of dire need when they got out of jamming range. That was when they heard in their massed frantic flying the second message from Rainmaker.

"Follow the signal. There's a bridge and warriors waiting for you. My son, Warlord is waiting for you. Come to me with their aid. I have spoken."

They flew even faster, their young massed in the middle as elders, youngsters and adults flew with ever rising fear from the group that had been their professional home for ages.

:Here they come: Thundercracker said.

:on it: Warlord said as he jetted forward. He burst into flames, then signaled the group toward the bridge. He streaked through the darkness of space, his fiery persona lighting the way. Their sensors would trigger on his light and they would steer toward him.

Out of the darkness ahead, a mass of Seekers flew. Clearly evident in the road behind them, ships were chasing and closing the gap.

Warlord slowed. :I'm Warlord of the House of Rainmaker. Follow me. We have a bridge to take you to safety: With that, he reversed course and with a huge pack of Seekers flashing at maximum speed for their group, they followed.

It would be very, very close.

=0=Ops Center

:Warlord to Center:

"Prime here."

:I have them. We're being pursued. We're coming through hot. Let us out by Neptune or we're going to hit something otherwise: Warlord said over the intercom.

"Affirmative," Prime said as he glanced at Prowl. That worthy was already directing information to the Trigger.

"I must go to receive them," Rainmaker said.

"We will prepare to receive them here when you lead them in, Elder," Prime said as he stood.

Rainmaker bowed his helm, then walked toward the door that led to the bridge room. He was followed by Harrier and the others.

"More Seekers. More data," Prowl said. "Sometimes, the stars align."

Prime nodded. "I agree."

=0=Hovering in space near Neptune

The bridge flashed open as a mass of Seekers began to pour out of it. They came and came, then there were no more. As the bridge began to collapse, a small heavily armed ship burst out and flew past them as well.

:Rainmaker to Prime:

"Prime here:

:An enemy vessel slipped through. We're on it: Rainmaker said as he loaded his rockers onto his wing launchers.

:Do you require assistance, Elder?: Prime asked.

:No. But they might: Rainmaker said as a group of 700 adult Seekers and those helping them to escape capture turned around, transformed to root mode, then pointed their guns directly at the enemy vessel.

That ship slid to a halt right away.

=0=Autobot City Military Airfield

They stood on the tarmac waiting for the Elder to bring in a load of slaggers and refugee Seekers. Apparently, this was a group with families that had been part of a large ship armada that had merged with two others, then deserted their posts to free boot. They were so far from 'civilization' that the Elder and Starscream's messages hadn't reached them.

Now it did.

The wait for them to come here would take a few moments.

=0=TBC 9-2-19

NOTES: The **Boötes** Dwarf **Galaxy**, also known as **Boötes** I, is a satellite **galaxy** to the Milky Way. It lies approximately 197,000 light years from Earth. It is located in the constellation **Boötes**, the Herdsman. (Boo-oo-tees)

The star Bootes is only 51 light years from Earth.


	77. Chapter 77

The Diego Diaries: Stand Off (dd7 77)

=0=Out there

They turned almost as one, then pointed their heavy duty fire power straight at the ship. The huge slowly rotating blueness and clouds that was Neptune could be seen in the distance, its radiant beauty a marvel to see.

The small but heavily armed ship slid to a halt, its running lights blinking in the darkness. They were silent, holding in place as the circle of death that almost instantly surrounded them in fury closed up. They were caught fast and there was no escape. If they decided to shoot it out, the Seekers would reduce them to molecules.

The bridge they had flown through closed immediately.

Warlord burned beside his father, then the flames disappeared. All of the Seekers hung in space around the ship, floating in vacuum with their intentions clear to anyone anywhere who might venture into this encounter.

Rainmaker was pissed. His gun was pointed at the flight deck forward view ports and his staff was in his servo. He held it over his helm, then flew toward the ship striking it with his staff as he sped past.

The Seekers watching, some of them obviously military and many who were civilians watched him with adoration as he counted coup on the enemy. They watched him fly back over and over to slam his token of status and honor on the cowling of the vessel, then he halted before it. **:SHIP! I** **AM RAINMAKER, THE GREAT ELDER OF SEEKERKIN! SPEAK BEFORE WE BLOW YOU TO CONFETTI!"**

The mechs inside, fifteen of them had frozen in place when tactical assured them that they were dead particles floating in space if they reacted or tried to flee. 700 Seekers unloading their guns and rockets at the same time was a very, very bad idea.

"Frag," the captain said. "We're dead if we move."

"Talk to them," his second replied. "They're free. Maybe we can call it even and leave."

His captain glanced at him. "Do you think he looks like he'd let us go?"

"We're going to have to shoot our way out-" the second began as a voice came out of their ship wide speaker system.

"Enemy vessel, this is Optimus Prime. I am asking you to stand down and surrender. You have been relocated to my inner empire. You have no escape. I can, however, let the Seekers have their revenge. Answer promptly. I have many things to do," Optimus said as he sat at the command desk in The Fortress watching the show on the data pad. Around him his officers sat as well.

After a second, a masculine voice was heard. :Prime, this is Levit of the battle shuttle, Cosmic Flash. We were doing our job. You did yours. They did theirs. How about we call it even and leave? No harm, no foul:

Ratchet smirked at Optimus. "It appears that we caught a sport."

Prime considered that, then grinned. "Perhaps. However, I want to bag this up and get intel." He glanced at Communications who opened the channel again. "Levit, you will surrender. We will bring you to our colony where you will be held in custody pending your decisions for your future. If you refuse, I will go do other things and the Great Elder can unravel you as he pleases. Make a decision. I am busy." Prime sat back as the silence stretched a bit, then the voice was back.

"If we surrender, what then?" Levit asked.

"We don't let the Seekers play target practice on your afts," Ironhide said as he sat with Halo on his arm. She was staring at the ceiling lights as she fought off nap time.

"That doesn't sound so great but we have no choice. We surrender. What now?" Levit asked.

"We will send a team to take you into custody. Power down everything including weapons and frisk yourself," Prime said. "Anyone caught with a weapon or making trouble will find themselves in prison for a very long time."

[Pause]

"Very well. We'll be waiting. Levit out," he said, then the line went dormant.

Prime glanced at Ironhide. "Your discretion."

Ironhide rose, then hurried swiftly out to the door and beyond.

Everyone watched him, then glanced at Ratchet.

"That mech is a slagger first class. I suppose I need to rescue Halo before she gets her first mortal wound," Ratchet asked.

"Better yet. Tell the school she's walking, talking and ready to join Orion in speech therapy," Prowl said with a smirk. "Baby birds of a feather ..."

Ratchet laughed. "She's got his glitch, the little slagger. I thought Orion would kill me but we have a femme version of him now."

"You can always return her to her original and most permanent owner," Prowl said. "After all, she's mine. So is Orion. All of them are, you know. All of them are mine. She's just a loaner."

Ratchet smiled at Prowl. "You're certifiable. Truly."

"You both are," Optimus said with a grin.

=0=On the way

Two Wrecker shuttles lifted off with Ironhide heading for the small Autobot City Bridge that would let them out near Neptune. Sitting in both were the usual reprobates and their big big guns.

Ironhide sat next to Sem as he flew The City of Helex.

"What size crew, Ironhide?" Hercy asked. He sat between Sunstreaker and Kup.

"Fifteen," Ironhide said as he glanced at the old codger who was one of his first, most capable and revered instructors back in the orn. It was amusing to everyone that he instructed both Blackjack and Raptor as well.

Boot camp. What a nightmare.

"Well, we can take them easily with one ship," Sunstreaker said with a smirk. "Especially with Halo along."

Ironhide glanced at him with a frown.

"Who would bring a baby to a battle?" Sandstorm said with a chuckle.** "WHY THIS MECH'S ARMY WOULD!"**

"**SIR! YES, SIR!"** -everyone but Hercy and Kup who grinned at Ironhide.

"Slaggers," Ironhide said as he pulled Halo out of his hold.

"Does Ratchet know?" Kup asked.

"Do you think I'd bring her here without telling him?" Ironhide asked with affronted dignity as he grinned at his daughter. She was half asleep but smiled at him anyway.

"**YES!"** -everyone there

"Slaggers," Ironhide replied as he glanced out the window. A cloud of Seeker of all kinds were surrounding a ship with their guns out. "Elder?"

:Here. They're yours: Rainmaker's voice said as it came over the intercom.

"We'll take them," Ironhide said. "Take your people to safety. Medical and Refugees are waiting for them."

:On it: Rainmaker said as a bridge appeared nearby.

The Seekers began to form up to go to Aerie Hill as the other Autobot shuttle came around to put the intruder into a vice grip. They flashed through in seconds, but the bridge remained open. They were waiting for Ironhide and his prisoner.

"Shuttle, this is Ironhide of the Prime's General Staff. I'm here to do one of two things … take you in safely or blow you to the Pit. Which is it?"

A voice came back to him. :We're powered down and our weapons are stowed. What now, Ironbutt?:

Snickers range out in two ships, then Springer's voice came over the intercom. :Someone you know, Dad? Old lover? A bill collector maybe?:

"**HA-HA,** Springer," Ironhide replied. "Slagger in the intruding vessel, have your crew step out into the vacuum so we can gather them up. Then we're either towing your vessel or blowing it up. If you mined it or destroyed data, then you go to jail for a long, long time. Understand?"

"Sure, slagger," the voice said.

A moment passed before a number of mechs began to step out into vacuum, floating together as the ship sat silently empty.

Ironhide glanced at Splice. "I hear you can find if a ship is rigged or not. How about it, infant."

Splice rose, then sat down at engineering. Running programs, some his and some the ship's, he scanned it from step to stern. Glancing at Ironhide, he said, "Its clean. It also appears that the computers are good. I can't guarantee that they don't have triggers without the passwords but nothing is out of place."

"Good," Ironhide said. "Sunstreaker, you and Sideswipe fly it in. We're going to the airfield with the prisoners and you two fly to the Depot at Branched Pit."

The two rose, then walked to the hatch. Outside, the slaggers were being rounded up. Sunny and Sideswipe would fly their ship to The Autobot Army Ship Depot and Repair Center at Branched Pit, a place where an ancient river had formed around boulders causing deep erosion of the area. It was 200 miles north of the colony and held the working inventory of ships including Ratchet's on world. It was Roadie's domain.

After a moment of divvying up the slaggers amongst the two ships and watching as the twins went ahead with their shuttle, the hatches closed, then they began to follow. Sitting on the floor in cuffs, Levit and three others stared at the Autobots.

"Long time no see, Ironbutt," Levit said as he leaned back against the bulkhead. "Remember me?"

Ironhide who had slid Halo into his hold was staring at him. "How can I forget? You never could stay out of trouble. Where are your four brothers and sister?"

"My sister is high up in the Decepticon command and the brothers are warriors. Just like dear old atar and ada," Levit said. He grinned. "I see you're just as ugly as ever."

Sandstorm grinned. "Well, he got that part right. Sorry, Ironhide."

A frown met that, then Ironhide stared at Levit. "Prime expects you to tell him slag. Make it truthful and maybe I won't make you into canisters."

"Just like that?" Levit asked.

"Something like that," Ironhide said as they landed. He rose, then walked to the door. "Take the trash to The Fortress." He walked down the ramp and headed for The Fortress where Prime and the others were waiting.

Levit and three of his officers stepped down, then stared with mute wonderment at their surroundings. A city was whirling on around them, a Cybertronian city and beyond it as far as the optics could tell, so were others. They walked to The Fortress silently as they stared all around themselves along the way.

=0=Conference Room

They walked in with their guards. It was filled with famous Autobots and some very famous Decepticons. Sitting at the head of the table, Optimus Prime stared at them without expression. It was almost too much to take in after the city.

"Which one is Levit?" Prime asked.

Three mechs glanced at one.

He grinned. "I think that's me."

"You are a prisoner here. I expect that you will tell me about your armada and all that you know. If you do, it will be a plus on your ledger sheet," Prime said.

Prowl sitting beside him was running backgrounds on all three from their transponders.

The four sat, then stared at Prime.

"What do you want to know?" one of them asked.

Levit grinned. "No honor among thieves?" he asked that mech.

That mech, Trip shrugged. "What honor? Do you expect to get out of here any time soon?"

"Nope," Levit said.

Trip glanced at Prime. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Prime said.

They were all rather easygoing as they explained their situation and all of its many details. Plates of food the like they'd never seen and good high caste label beer didn't hurt.

"We're part of two groups that merged after the usual change of command," Trip said as the others nodded. Even Levit. "We number about 149,000 mechs and femmes give or take a few. Our Seekers left when the message from Rainmaker came. We were dispatched to chase them along with two other ships. We were going too fast to miss the bridge."

"Who commands your armada?" Alor asked. He had come in from Nevada for a data check on the slow, ever slow progress of the White alien's ship.

Levit glanced at Alor who he revered as did all the others in the room. "You wouldn't know him. He's a big slagger who's smart and tactical. His name is Particle and he's from the northern parts of Cybertron. Where, I don't know. He just won the fight and expanded his armada.

"We were part of the transport system on the fringes beyond the Expansion. We kept the troops out there supplied. The forts were bases for our side to maraud and expand into new territory. Bucket Head wanted to rule the universe. Most of us just wanted a meal and place to sleep. If we got to fight and maybe have some fun, we weren't against it." He grinned. "We weren't angels but we weren't professional fraggers like Particle and his officers. He has a team around him that makes Galvatron look small time."

The three with him nodded.

"We left when it was clear that no one was in charge with the power to make us stay when we left but that window has closed we were told. We were heading for Cybertron but someone says that you have it," Trip said as he gazed levelly at Prime. "My family lives on Cybertron."

"So does mine, one of the other two, a mech named Cardo said. "What happened there and can we get home?"

"We can look for your families. We're rebuilding and it was a pit," Ironhide said. "Give us details and we can look."

They would. They would also tell Prime as much as they could. It would be interesting.

*The aliens in charge of the Decepticons placed there by Megatron were unknown, unforgiving and in charge with an iron fist.

*They were looking at the situation here deciding whether to go with Ominous first, then Razorclaw. Particle wanted to run the show but he was willing to work for someone until that moment when he wasn't.

*A lot of pros and criminals were in his group but many were people like them, civilians who ended up there for various reasons but weren't wed to the idea.

*They were also trying to find a slagger who was sending messages, a mech named Cassio Imperialis.

Did they know him?

Funny, they should ask …

=0=TBC 9-3-19


	78. Chapter 78

The Diego Diaries: Trouble Brewing (dd7 78)

=0=In town

He walked to the office from lunch with the ball and chain. That is, his long time berth buddy who'd just gotten a general supervised leave from prison. He himself worked for an electronics firm that employed others like him such as A3. He came to work every morning to figure out and create models of intricate electronic schematics for the different projects he worked upon.

Entering the tower, Magec took the elevator upward to the fifteenth floor where his firm was based. Their building was on C and Kaon in Tyger Pax, Upper Deck, District 4. The roads in the upper tier wrapped around the towers allowing driving above ground and pedestrian traffic. He walked out of the elevator, then entered the lobby which was filled with workers waiting to go back to their jobs.

The light, bright and cheery outside streamed in through huge windows that made up the outer skin of the tower. This floor was a workshop space where intricate delicate engineering was done. He walked to the door of his business, then ambled inside.

The office staff were laughing together as one of them sat on duty to take calls. They were creating part of a sensor array that would be deployed in the hinterlands around Cybertron so there were always calls from Sciences and various other places during the office lunch period.

He grinned at them, then walked to the work room where his cubicle and work space waited. They were placed around the room with access to the windows which gave the huge room a warm welcoming air. Desks in cubicles with all manner of monitors and devices were part of the stations of the skilled workers. On his drafting table were the plans for the sensor array they were contracted to make.

He sat, then glanced to the left where his office buddy lolled in his own cubicle space. There were fifteen of them working here, doing a lot of things that were bid and contracted to them by government and private enterprises. "You're back early. I figured you'd be chasing your femme."

A3 grinned. "She's got duty."

Magec nodded. "She's nice. Keep her if you can."

A3 sat back in his chair. "I'm working on that end. What about you? I heard that Silo got his supervised release."

"He did. He's got tests today at the Employment Department in City Hall. He's got it narrowed down to aviation or communications." Magec laughed. "He didn't know about the last one. He's got a big mouth but it didn't occur to him to have an aptitude for that."

"Those tests are amazing. I didn't ever see myself doing this. How does he like being out of prison?" A3 asked with a smirk. "Slagger was in prison for **six years**. You should have moved on to someone else."

Magec grinned. "I know. There's something about him that makes me laugh."

Both of them did.

Others began to come back in, one of them with the donuts that were always brought to the office on Second Wednesdays. He set them at the table nearby with the energon 'tea' dispenser.

Rising to get some, A3 and Magec spent their remaining time chatting with their colleagues before the shift began again. It would be a very pleasant afternoon for them all.

=0=Elsewhere at the same time

Silo sat in the ante room of the Department of Employment. He'd just taken a test that would narrow down his skill set to find what he might want to do for his employment. It was odd for him to be out but to sit not forty feet from Ultra Magnus made it even more so.

He leaned back against the chair to consider his situation. They'd come, he and his gang, with a migration. They were going to slip out and head for Razorclaw when Prime overtook them. They were overwhelmed with the presence of so many guns, so many Supremes and Prime's implacable will.

They'd surrendered, had been asked to give their oaths, some of which did including Magec, then hauled off to the prison on Mars. It had been astonishing to see the colony when they arrived, something that was beyond what most of them had seen since The Fall.

Going to the prison, watching others take the oaths, he stood by the wires watching most of his crew and his second, Magec, walk out to another kind of life in the world beyond. They were domiciled together in prison at the start and while Magec went after a leave and peppered him reasons he should join, Silo wouldn't agree.

He was still steaming over losing his group, his leadership and crews and his hard boiled dreams about ruling his own kingdom. The days had passed into weeks, months and then years. Getting sucked into the system, hanging out with like minds who were as pissed as him, he'd offended enough to extend his incarceration longer and longer by breaking rules.

Finally in exasperation, Magec who'd been loyal and visited him regularly lowered the boom. "Either you get your slag together or I'm moving on."

Silo who'd been a berth buddy to the big handsome mech, then something more after a while was aghast. He stared at Magec who was secretly relieved that the big dumb slagger was actually showing something more than the usual banter. "You're seeing someone?"

"**MAYBE!"** Magec he'd said, then he rose to leave.

Silo stared at the door for how long, he didn't know. Then he walked to his cell. Sitting on the bench outside, he glanced around. The usual dumb asses were there. The usual slag was going on. The usual dullness was everywhere he looked. He'd sat here for six years getting into trouble, wearing out his welcome and Magec was having a life. He was even ready to leave him behind.

**THE SLAGGER WAS HAVING A LIFE! WITH SOMEONE! **

**MAYBE!**

He then walked to the fence catching the attention of the guards passing by. He called to them through the blazing energy streams. **"HEY! I WANT TO SPEAK TO THE COUNSELORS!"**

The guards stared at him for a moment, then each other. "Okay." …

Ultra Magnus walked to his office nodding to Silo as he entered it to do the zillion things he was tasked to do.

Silo felt his servo itch for a gun, an automatic reaction he was told by his mentor in the Former Decepticon Association, Claw Hammer.

A voice called his name so he stood. His tester was back so he walked inside with him to get the word on his testing. He would. He was determined to be capable of an aptitude in aviation along with a strong suit in communications. They sat together checking out the mentorship and apprenticeship programs available to him.

He would choose to learn engine design for aviation and pursue certification in aerodynamic engineering. That would require a lot of hands on and a few college classes.

That part was weird.

By the time he was finished, it was nearly time for Magec to get off work. He would take the Metro to Tyger Pax, wait in the lobby, then join him for dinner somewhere. They liked a steak house in the city, a place called Samson's. Walking together toward the elevator that would take them up to that elevated level, he told Magic about his plans.

Magec would be pleased.

He would also remind Silo to clean up the apartment when they got home, the pig.

=0=On the airfield

They came in through the bridge, then headed for Aerie Hill. The entire group would be met there with medical personnel, techs from the Bureau of Refugees, military debriefing experts and most of the civilian population. The arrival of a group now was a mass celebration as the population of Seekers planet wide had increased to nearly 1,233,000 individuals.

Aerie Hill itself sprawled in elegant fashion through ravines that allowed terraced housing on their steep sides as the city spread away from the original township. It wound along the ravines following the land to create a remarkably beautiful city.

They came in to land in the 'Old City' center as it was called by locals. The enlarged medical center there was waiting for them. The sounds of the crowd roaring their approval, stamping the ground and dancing was a welcome sight to the weary travelers.

Children were picked up by total strangers, carried with their genitors into the med center, others were hugged, pulled into dancing and greeted with joy and pride. Standing nearby watching with great dignity and happiness, the entire Council of Elders retrieved thus far were waiting.

Friends greeted friends among some of the newcomers. Others helped total strangers find their way inside. Food and drink were served to the newbies, traditional welcoming offerings from among some of the more formal groups.

Rainmaker slammed to the ground with his sons, then raised his staff over his helm. The roar could be heard for miles as guns were fired off and songs began to be sung. It would be a celebration all night long in Aerie Hill as the newest members of their community were taken care of and then feted to their new homes by their families, friends, clan members and fellow Seekers.

Over 700 new citizens found their way home again.

Two of them would be the genitors of three of the youngling mechs that were manufactured by Megatron to be fighters. It would be an astonishing thing to contemplate.

Those Seeker infants in adult bodies had been right.

=0=Conference Room

They sat in the room thinking about what the prisoners had told them. Cassio Imperialis was making moves. The group was big but not untenable. They'd beaten off Shrike and he had a big group. What they had to do was keep them from joining up with the others. Prime tolerated the current balance of power but anything beyond it would have to be dealt with.

"Cassio and Ebio are a pain in the aft. Maybe we better go back and slag them to the Pit," Ironhide said.

The others nodded.

"Since he wants to be a player, he's going to come at you eventually. If we neutralize the ones that are farthest away, we can manage the size of those close to home," Sun said.

"It would be easier to bridge in, blast the slag out of them, then bridge out," Blackjack the Elder said. "We're pretty good at that tactic. Served us well in the boondocks when we were surveying for our people."

"I am not opposed to that. They are too close to the local group near Cybertron for me to feel comfortable about them," Prime said. "I would like to take them out and then show them to the others as an object lesson. We know that Razorclaw is harassing groups in the space beyond Eridani. We are pledged to protect them and this might be incentive to encourage their better cooperation."

"He has a lot of mechs with nothing to do. At some point this will play out as it does," Hard Drive said. "I do think that a strike, hard and fast, then retreat is a good tactic. If we come back again nearly immediately afterward when they're still digging out, fast and decisive, we can gather up what's there and use it for display purposes."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Prowl. "We have two immediate problems. First, we have to deal with this new group. I want everything that can be found out about Particle. We also have to beef up the Bootes Expansion. No more groups winging in without early notice. Then we have to neutralize the Imperialis brothers. There is no telling what they are doing to the species that live past his fortress.

"Prowl, you have overall management of planning with Paragon. Name the teams, then get it done. I want plans in place to halt all of this. Tomorrow, I will be contacting Razorclaw and Ominous my way."

Ironhide grinned, "I get dibs to come with you."

"Stand in line, infant," Blackjack the Younger said with a smirk. "Infant can't get all the fun."

Prime grinned, then glanced at Prowl. "When will that group be a real problem for us?"

"At the calculation of travel they're on and the course extrapolated from their current trajectory, we have three orns before they cross the line of no return," Prowl replied.

"Then three orns it is," Prime said grimly. "Let us get to it then."

They would.

Particle and his armada would continue to make their way forward.

Razorclaw and Ominous would hear from Prime and his command the next orn.

His way.

=0=TBC 9-5-19

**HI, FANCY!** There are never enough Seekers. :D HUGS!


	79. Chapter 79

The Diego Diaries: Going Down That Rocky Road (dd7 79)

Sorry about last night. I'm having 23 trees cut down in the yard around my house, old growth spruce 100-175 feet tall, giant trunks. They're all dead, killed by Spruce bark beetles. Its a manifestation of global warming. It's been a shit show. :P~~~

**ONWARD HO! :D ^,,^**

=0=Prowl and Prime

"Given the detailed maps and information we got from the prisoners, we have a clear representation of the territory and resources of Imperialis. Its clear that he's sending signals to the troops on that side of the divide to come to him and leave the Decepticons behind as well as snooping around here. I have no problem with the 'Cons being in disarray if he can stir it up enough. What's concerning is the manner in which he's gaining troops and ships," Prowl said as he lounged in Prime's office.

Optimus who was sitting behind his desk eating a snack that Prowl had brought for him nodded. "It makes him a problem when we do not need more."

"Then we're in agreement that we go there, slag the stuffing out of him, then leave."

Prime nodded. "I do not see an out. Imperialis is very devious and unafraid. I would like to take both of them captive but that remains to be seen. I want a strike that is fast and clean. I do not plan to lose any of our own."

Prowl nodded. "Then that's why I think it might be fun to do this."

Prowl explained it.

Prime considered it.

Prowl walked out to make it happen.

=0=Afternoon in the Bosom of Etc. Etc. Etc.

They came through the door, nine big kids and two friends. Ratchet who was standing in the kitchen futzing around grinned. "How was your orn?" he asked.

"It was great," Santee said as he hugged Ratchet.

They all did including their two friends.

"Is there anything to eat, Ada?" Saber asked hopefully.

"Always," Ratchet said as he began to pull things out to make huge sandwiches, drinks and chips. A big slice of cake would round things out and none of them would be spoiled for dinner later.

Growing boyz …

They sat around the big table eating away as they told Ratchet of the orn, their plans over the next three decaorns which would be the 'discovery' unit of study that was a feature of the big kid's school.

Intermediate Day had the function of getting kids ready for adulthood and among the many activities and courses taught were 'excursions' that would take them in small groups here and there for intensive instruction in whatever was the focus for that period.

They had agreements with different groups and regions, bases and planets for these excursions and some of them had really good facilities for them to use and overnight with more planned for expansions. The kids were at the point of an excursion to Gliese 581 g for geology and zoology units.

"We're studying the formulation of crystals in science, Ada," Genesis said as he sipped his drink. "We're going to the Science station there to see them, work out a bunch of science, then hike around the crescent."

Ratchet considered that, the huge 1,000 mile wide band of light that was the only decent habitable spot on the planet. It existed between the bitterly cold dark side and the blazing sun side on the tidal locked planet. "That sounds great. I visited the facility last time I was on Gliese and its great. Telescopes, labs, great barracks for femmes and mechs, nice all the way around. You'll have to get a list going of what you need to take with you. Which ones of you are going?"

All of them would be.

=0=Gliese

The staff that manned the Science Studies Habitat of the Autobot City Unified School District sat in their conference room with their books and different gadgets that they used to plan a class visitation. On the screens of monitors, Mrs. Lyrica, Miss Coral and Mr. AB-2 sat at their end at Intermediate Day's communications room to help prepare their kids to come and spend the week going through the programs.

"We've set up the stations in the field," the master of the facility, Pan of Iacon said. "The hiking schedule is set and we're going to make sure that the groups are small and have all the time they need. As for the planetarium and telescopes, if you send us a complete list of names and levels, we can finalize a schedule for that as well."

The three would and the conversation would continue for another joor before everything was set in stone and ready for 60 big kids to come and enjoy.

=0=Ironhide and the Senior Staff

They sat in the sub center under Ops Center going over the plan. It was going to be rather simple and include in its operation a very pointed and undeniable object lesson for the bad guys, the dreadnought Typhoon.

"If we do this then we send a message with Ty, carry everyone and everything we need in one fell swoop, jump in and back out with the possibility of surprise on our side though his space bridge," Prowl said.

Starscream considered that. "I think that is a good possibility. You do not believe, do you, that Imperialis has any of our people doing the stoop labor do you? What about the possibility that he's as sparkless as I remember and has slave labor?"

It was silent a moment, then Prowl sat back. "There's always that possibility."

"We would need to know," Starscream said as the others nodded.

Prowl agreed. "Then we better send in a team to find out what his situation is so we can do this properly. We have the maps from the first mission there as well. With the new information we can search swiftly and get back just as fast."

They bent their helms together again, then called Optimus to come. He would go over it, have the same worries as everyone else, then authorize a recon of the slaggers so they wouldn't slam anyone who was innocent and unlucky. Those if they were there would be taken away from their prison.

The whole thing just got harder.

=0=Later that night

"Well, that's slag but I'm glad that Starscream mentioned it. It's always a possibility, isn't it, that this would happen. What's the story on the recon?" Ratchet asked as he slouched in his chair in the living room waiting for their show, The Bridge, to come back on.

"Springer, Drift, a couple of mechs as well as Elita and Chromia are going to find out what's what," Ironhide said. "Then we go in and plow them under."

"I want Ebio and Cassio in custody. What a great trial that would be. Maybe the Pantheon will shovel them up for target practice," Ratchet said.

Ironhide chuckled. "I've seen weirder things."

=0=On the beat

"I just got a message from Prowl. We're going to do a deep recon of the Imperialis brothers," Springer said.

Drift who was riding along beside him glanced at Springer. "That sounds like fun. Why?"

"Apparently, they're getting uppity."

Drift grinned. "Uppity?"

"Yeah," Springer said. "They want to be the next king of the universe."

"Oh." Drift grinned. "I thought that was you."

Springer grinned back. "It is but don't tell anyone. Starscream will get jealous."

"He's the Emperor of Destruction," Drift said. "Starscream the First."

They both laughed.

"I think I really like that Starscream a lot," Springer said about the tough little rat who was Megatron's punching bag in Transformers: Prime.

"I do," Drift said. "I sorta like the Drift character as well but he reminds me of Wheeljack for some reason."

"Maybe because they call him that?" Springer asked as they slowed to wait for a light.

"That might be it," Drift said with a grin. "When are we going?"

"Soon," Springer said as a call came over their internal police line. "We're on." He tapped Rowdy's sides with his heels and the big horse picked it up.

Drift watched him go, then followed. "I think you need a siren, sport," he said as both of them disappeared into the darkness.

=0=Evening in The Residence

"Then we're going to do these three things on the last orn," Rambler said as he showed Optimus and Prowl his packet of stuff for the week spent on Gliese.

"It looks very good, Rambler. I expect that you will do a wonderful job, son," Optimus said as he handed Rambler's data pad back.

"I'll miss my music lessons," Rambler said. "But I'll double up my practice when I get back."

"Can I go, too?" T-Bar said as he leaned against the arm of the chair where Rambler sat.

"Not this time, sport," Prowl said. "This is school, not play."

"When do we go camping again, Ada?" Spirit asked as he sat between Prime and Prowl.

"We can go soon," Prowl said noncommittally. He grinned at the sweet faced little mech who was soaring in Youngling Day. "Your turn will come some fine orn."

He smiled at his genitors. **"I HOPE SO!"**

Prime laughed, then picked Spirit up. "You are growing up too fast, all of you. Soon, you will be on your way."

"I won't, Atar," Spirit said as he snuggled against the warmth that Prime routed to him. "I can do things and come home. Right?"

Optimus grinned, then kissed his helm. "You will always be able to come home. All of you."

Solus who was watching with her night time dolly grinned at both of them. "Ada?"

"What, Princess?" Prowl asked his daughter.

"Sojie is in the bathtub," she said.

Prowl nodded as all of them looked at her. "Okay."

"She did something," Solus said.

"What?" Prowl said as he rose.

"That smelly stuff? You know?" Solus asked.

Prowl nodded as a dim realization began to creep over him. "That rose smelling bottle of scent that was a gift from Earth?"

Solus nodded. "Uh-huh. She put it on."

Prowl nearly flinched. "How much?" he asked as he began to walk to the corridor nearby.

Solus glanced at Prime, then grinned. "All of it."

Everyone headed for the corridor pronto.

=0=The next orn

Everyone stepped into a cab or school bus but for Sojourner. The gathering of genitors who did so every morning on this corner and stop of the routes used by the district, minus Prowl, began to break up.

Ratchet glanced at Prime. "Where's Sojie and Prowl?"

Prime grinned. "He's coming along later this morning. Sojie needed a detailing."

"Did she get hurt?" Ratchet asked as they ambled toward The Fortress.

"No. She had a little malfunction with her appearance," Prime said as they walked into the morning crowd. He didn't tell Ratchet and the others about the huge bottle of rose water she had doused herself with along with most of her room. It would take professionals to make the room and belongings better again.

=0=At Kid's Korner Detailing, Terra

Prowl sat on a chair watching as someone on the staff denatured his daughter once again. He had the night before, walking in on Sojie trying to 'get this stuff off, Ada'. It had taken two good scrubs to get her down to a bearable odor level but it would take experts to make it go completely away. Her little paint scheme lost a bit of its shine, so the jog to the detailers was accomplished.

Sojie stood in a tub with bubbles up to her cute little face. Scrubbing commenced with a special denaturing solution which blessedly cut the smell almost at once. It would take a bit of effort to clean her armor, then detail it to new penny finish once more.

When they both walked out, they would take a stop at The Confectionaire for a cone before going to school. Sojie would smell like a sweet little femme and not the blast of rose water that almost made their optics melt the night before.

"Ada, Sojie smells," Spirit had said.

"A rose by any other name is still a rose." Prowl grinned. He looked at his many children standing around the tub watching as Sojie got the once over. "Trivia. Its a thing."

They nodded. They didn't know what he meant but he was Ada.

So …

=0=TBC 9-6-19

Just so you know … when I was a kid, real little, I got a little gift of tiny perfume bottles. I didn't know anything about perfume but I knew you put it on. I put ALL OF IT on. I had to eat dinner by myself upstairs after everyone's heads exploded. I cried and remember it to this day. LOL!


	80. Chapter 80

The Diego Diaries: Ready, Set (dd7 80)

I tried to edit this now. Too sleepy. Will do tomorrow. :D

=0=On a street watching the show

They watched the show at the Military Airfield. Magec was showing Silo around since he'd just gotten out of prison after a six year long temper tantrum. They shared an apartment in City 4, Crater District 2. Magec had taken a few orns off from work to ease Silo into freedom.

They were heading for Club Cybertron when they noticed that tankers and other vehicles were being towed to the flight line. The sunlight was dying and city lights were beginning to come on as the towers lit up with residents arriving home to their apartments. Traffic was still brisk as they waited for the lights to change.

"What's going on?" Silo asked.

Magec shrugged. "Hard to say. They muster for missions sometimes orns in advance. Something's going on."

The light changed so the two crossed, then walked to the door of Club Cybertron. The bar was filled with mechs and an odd femme or two as the younger set came in to have fun. They walked through it, then entered the lounge where a few card games were going and friends were gathered at the tables and snugs to talk, drink, eat bar food and laugh.

Silo remembered Club Cybertron from their home world. "This is bigger."

Magec nodded. "It's bigger everywhere. Let's get dinner," he said as he led the way into the dining room.

Silo would do everything but whistle in amazement as he followed. This beat slag all from being in jail.

=0=Sitting in a conference room with Prime

Springer and Drift, Chromia, Elita, Jazz, Maelstrom and Mirage gathered with Prime and Prowl to go over the plan. They would take a modified Decepticon fighter, one with lots of guns and speed, then go to a trading place near the area out of which the Imperialis brothers operated. It was a low down hard as nails settlement where trading, both legal and otherwise happened. From there, they would make their way toward Cassio's camp.

Mirage was with them to make sure that no civilians were being exploited when Prime and Typhoon arrived to settle everyone's hash.

Win-win.

Ironhide, Prime, Prowl, Springer, Drift and Raptor sat together going over the details and intel. Blackjack the Younger was on the monitor adding his two shanix from his office on Cybertron. It would take a while to iron out.

=0=Elsewhere

The kids gathered to go home from schools all over the colony, boarding buses in turn with others who went their direction. A good third of them were heading for the school's metro station to go home. The rest of the kids were either being picked up by family or friends or took cabs. A row of white cabs were always ready at the stand near the schools.

The bus that would take students home to Earth 1 and 2 waited as the humans were carried out in boxes. They were loaded and the doors closed, sealing shut against the elements. They waited in their place, then the buses began to pull out to leave.

Sitting in their seats, the kids from Earth who attended Youngling Day were chatting up the usual stuff. Then Rain looked over the seat. :I heard that the Intermediate kids are going on extended trips to do things. Does our school do that?: she asked.

:I don't know: Jaycee Jameson said. :I'll ask Annie. I never heard we did beyond Trypticon:

:When do we go back to Trypticon? You can sleep over there you know: Camilla Brown said.

:Not until we come around to astronomy again: Madeline De Vries said. :Right now, the Intermediate School is using the stuff at Trypticon:

They chatted onward as the bus took the turnoff to the huge roundabout that would lead them to their habitats and dinner.

=0=Bosom

"**ADA!"**

"**WHAT!"**

Orion smiled at Ratchet. "Ada, my doin' this?" he asked as he pointed at the table where Sunspot had placed their dinner ware.

"Yep," Ratchet said as he began to ladle soup into bowls. There were tiny sandwiches, a couple of sides and baby juice for everyone under four feet tall.

"Where Atar?" Orion asked.

"Atar is working. He'll be home shortly. Let's eat, imps. Everyone clean?"

Five little kids, one bigger kid and three giant ones grinned, inspected their hands, then nodded.

Ratchet laughed. **"SIT! EAT!"**

The titan kids perched the little ones, then placed the bowls and dishes on the table before the kids. When they sat themselves, dinner officially began. It would also include a cow, a dog and a cat.

"Ada."

"What, Halo?"

"She?"

Ratchet considered which she Halo wanted as Hero translated. "Where's Atar? That's what she's saying."

"Atar is working. Just workin'." Ratchet grinned at the second infant in the house who had The Glitch. On her, it was as cute as it was on Orion.

"Atar she?" Halo asked.

Ratchet nodded. "He'll come soon enough. He has to help Uncle Owl and Uncle Otis."

Genesis chuckled. "I love that."

Everyone did.

=0=Later that night

Ironhide sneaked inside, then checked the children before heading for the berth room. Messing around as he dropped some hardware on the chair by the window, he walked to the berth, sat, then lay back. It was quiet a moment.

"What did they decide to do and when do they go?" Ratchet asked.

"We're sending in a team to recon. They're going to that wide open settlement that's nearby, then go from there. The brothers ship what they need from there. The settlement, I think its called Broken Hole, has an agreement with them about this. They should be able to get a job with the arrangements easily enough," Ironhide said.

"I want them back and the show on the road. What does Ty have to say?" Ratchet asked.

"Bring it," Ironhide said with a grin. "Prime and the rest of us are going out on the mission. You never know what might happen."

"I suppose you want a medical component," Ratchet said.

"Send someone else. The kids have things coming up," Ironhide said.

"I know. We'll see."

They chatted a while, then fell into recharge.

=0=The group leaving the meeting

They walked to the street to break up for the morning. They would wear pretender gear which would help them change their own real features enough that no one would know who they were. Pretenders could create shells and they could also modify someone with a transformational bent.

They would wear battered finishes and change their vocal patterns so that no one would be able to tell them from their voices. They would fit in. They wouldn't like it. As they chatted a moment, they broke up to go home. They would leave the next orn and bridge as close to the settlement as possible. The range of Cassio's goons was extending with every arrival of soldiers and criminals drawn by his reputation.

They would be close but not that close when they arrived.

The night deepened when Prime and Prowl walked out to go home, too.

=0=Out there

The settlement was quiet at night for a change. This place was a criminal outpost where the roving bands brought stolen goods to trade for things they needed. It was a place where you could buy nearly anything you wanted and where you could have a good time. It was large, very well armed and secure. It was ruled by a hard boiled family who had founded the place with others and built it into a place where even Decepticons could come and hang out. There were few rules but violence was a good way to get you summarily executed.

Given it was the only recreational place within almost unimaginable sectors of space, no one really wanted to end a good thing. That Megatron and his spawn didn't know about this place was a good thing. It would have gone up in smoke right away.

The settlement was heavily guarded, had a main street with bars, hotels and pawn shops where the ships brought their wares to barter for whatever it was their captains wanted or needed. Sensors were everywhere and so were bands of armed guards.

The airfield was nearby where all vessels that came were required to land. It was highly guarded and if you were going to be an aft, this would be the place where you came to die. High fences that were highly charged surrounded the airfield and gun towers were manned at regular intervals.

Ships with their crews and cargo would come and go all orn long.

No one would be ever off camera.

=0=Early morning

They gathered together, the group that was leaving. Maelstrom was going along with His Girl. Springer would be the mech in charge. As they gathered before the ship they would use, Kup and Hercy arrived.

Springer grinned. "Think you can hold the Watch together?"

"No problem," Hercy said.

"Frag. You're going to have to have more charisma and style than that, Hercy. I have a reputation to maintain," Springer said as the group began to load up.

They also began to laugh and mock unmercifully, all of them but Maelstrom. He grinned the entire way upward to the ship where he disappeared inside.

Springer watched them go, then looked at Kup and Hercy. "Slaggers. See ya on the back side."

"Depend on it, infant," Hercy said as he watched Springer walk up the ramp to the hatch door.

Springer entered, the door closed and things began to gather for take off. Elita would fly, everyone else would lounge and practice their sneering and bad mojo. Hercy and Kup would step back to watch.

"Elita-1 to Fort Max Flight Control," she said.

There was a pause, then the tower was back. "You're priority go, Commander. Go at will and come back soon," a young voice said to her.

"Will do. See you on the back side," Elita said as she powered up the ship.

It rose slowly, then more rapidly upward as it disappeared.

Hercy and Kup watched it go, then glanced back at their two horses waiting patiently. "Well, better get to it. Infant would want it."

"He would," Kup said as they ambled back to their steeds, mounted up, then rode back to the city to meet up with the rest of their crew. They would disappear in moments.

=0=Flying through the bridge

The night navigator of Autobot City Bridge sent them on their way. The ship came out at the other end into space that belonged theoretically to the Decepticons but really was the wild wild west of the local area. There were lots of criminals and their ships here with traffic flying around what appeared to be well set traveling and shipping lanes.

There were small relay sensors that could be detected but appeared to be well kept with some sort of dampeners. They would be hard to find so they dug out equipment that Wheeljack and Perceptor had loaded earlier. Dampeners would help them come and go when they had to. Right now, they needed to get to the settlement, Broken Hole before too much longer.

They disappeared into the darkness nearly immediately.

=0=Early morning

Ratchet hoofed it out heading for the Medical Center. Ironhide would take care of the kids, getting them to school but for Halo. He himself would attend to a processor operation on a refugee and talk to Cambo and Goldwing about going out with Prime and Typhoon.

He entered the facility, went up to the neural-processor sector, then found his patient. He would be involved with them for some time. The fascinating thing about the whole procedure was that a former Mayhem Crew captain, someone who was a cold blooded killer, pathological liar, dangerous psycho and all around Decepticon would be assisting the crews doing medicine to those brought in from the Refugee Center.

He was a quiet mech with a good sense of humor. He was learning to be a doctor and at the moment was a surgeon's assistant and aftercare specialist. He was liked, worked hard, was always early to appointments and the job and liked making small models of ships.

He was a low caste with a great interest in learning to read well so he could build up his collection of books in his apartment in Bern.

He had a new paint scheme, a new life and a new name. He was the mech known now as Carne. Before a fire fight in a migration earlier, before he received a head shot that shattered his processor and former life forever, he was the Decepticon marauder known as Carnivac.

Who knew?

=0=TBC 9-7-19 **edited 9-8-19**

LEONESS! I hear ya. I'm going to have to get more trees. I will actually see the back fence for the first time in 40 years. :} HUGS!


	81. Chapter 81

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd7 81)

=0=HQ, District 4, Altihex, Cybertron

He walked to the data center with a stack of data pads. They were for input and contained a number of items that needed careful recording including deaths and missing persons. He carried it to the racks, then slotted them for the techs who were loading them. Taking a stack of those already finished, he walked back to the big room where he sat with Carbide working on data and other tasks as needed.

It was impossible for Pico to put into words the relief he felt that he wouldn't be going out into the field again. Sun had told him to stay here at Raptor's district headquarters and do administrative work. He'd also procured Carbide to help him.

Carbide had the same relief. They threw themselves into the work no matter how mundane and dull because it wasn't out there. All of the Senior Autobots went out each orn after getting the big picture from the local administrators who were directors of the massive field operations. It was a very sobering thing to listen to the information that they brought every morning to their bosses.

This planet was a catastrophe. It was as broken a place as they had ever seen and the details being told to the solemn faced mechs who had control over them was difficult to hear. It was worse to see and they were both grateful to the Gods that they didn't have to. Even the thought of living in one of the refugee camps was appalling.

This place was a graveyard and everywhere they looked when they went into the field, they could see a foot or arm sticking out of a pile of rubble. Sometimes the foot or arm wasn't attached to the rest of the body and sometimes there was only a field of helms or servos, nothing more.

Living with Raptor and Hard Drive was a quiet existence. They worked long joors, went back to Cybertron and usually retired to their rooms after dinner with their benefactors. It could just as easily be home to the jail. This was easier. The energy around them was softer and the solitude of their rooms soothing.

Now, they worked hard, did what they were told and attended counseling when they got home. Work. Eat. Sleep. Talk. Work. Try not to think. All of it was hard as frag. What was worse was the possibility of that first contact with the bond in a couple of orns. It would be supervised but still … both mechs dreaded it. It would be intense and raw. Neither of them were sure they could articulate their feelings.

Both of them worked hard to do their jobs and equally hard to put the thought of it out of their minds. The morning crawled by slowly in the HQ in Altihex.

=0=On the way

They flew through the bridge after waiting to be cut loose. It was dark space they reached as they slowed long enough to watch the bridge close behind them. Scanning told them that they were far enough away from anything with tech to detect them that they wouldn't be. Now they had to assume a trading route and head for the bang up settlement town of Broken Hole.

"I rather like the name of this place," Drift said as they lounged in the ship with the others. Elita was flying, they were waiting. All was well thus far.

"Broken Hole? Makes me wonder," Springer said. "By the way, don't get too far away from us. You're changed in appearance so much I won't recognize you."

"You as well," Drift said. "I get dibs on Ebio Imperialis."

"I get Cassio," Springer said darkly.

"I get him. Both of them," Chromia said with a smirk. She was lounging against Maelstrom who was listening with a grin on his face. "All of them."

"Didn't Mom ever teach you to share?" Springer asked.

"Mom may be a boss bitch but I'm bossier," Chromia said with a smirk. "Didn't dear old Dad tell you that?"

Chuckles went around the ship as Maelstrom grinned smugly. All was well in his world.

"Anything on the sensors, Elita?" Springer asked as he grinned at Chromia.

"Not yet," Elita said. "Soon. Just sit in your car seats and let Mama drive."

Laughter.

Huge laughter.

=0=Elsewhere on Cybertron

Rockwell walked behind Blackjack the Elder and Blackjack the Younger carrying a backpack filled with things for children. They were hitting the farthest places he had gone so far, the northern tier where small villages and towns were located.

Most of them were on their way in repair since they were small and the supply line was stellar now. It was pleasing to drive down repaired roads, stop in small towns where their were entire areas repaired to a greater standard than before and the citizenry ready to show their appreciation.

They would be feted, given things, shared local food and chatted up the civilians. Some of the areas held garrisons, small groups with a medical component who lived in their ships which were useful to med-i-vac or other activities.

Town after village after town they traveled, transforming to walk down, up or around things to get to each place. It was a happy thing for the teams. For Rockwell, it was an ordeal. The destruction was awful, the activities repetitive and boring and he missed Periodic. What was happening to him was unknown. Hard Drive had told him that communications were suspended for a bit.

They trudged through a recovering swampy area following an elevated track through gigantically tall reeds and tree like structures which glowed with the soft illuminations that were part of their long trunks and stems. When they reached the village, the entire population was there to greet them.

It wouldn't be the last one for the long, long orn.

=0=Break room in Autobot City Medical Center

"Then they wanted him to be placed.** HIM!**"

Everyone stared at Knockout with smirks and grins. When that mech was bugged it was hilarious.

"What did you do?" a nurse asked.

"I said not on your slagging life. **HE NEEDS ME!** He's just … he's got things he has to learn before he goes there. How will a mech learn how to use a buffer properly if he isn't home for instruction?" Knockout said with amazement.

"You have him in daycare, right?" another mech asked.

They were sitting around the break room during their down time on shift. Doctors, techs, nurses and other hospital personnel were lounging as well.

"He goes to the Circle Day Care on M Street in Terra. Very exclusive and high end. He's just there for a few joors. Breakdown gets off shift three joors before me and I go on later so he has just that window. The school thinks they can just **have** him," Knockout said with incredulity.

"Well, it **is** required. All infants have to go to school at a certain age unless you want to home school him," another said.

Knockout stared at him, then sat back with a smirk. "Not on your life," he said to enormous laughter.

=0=Circle of Light store, Full Circle, Terra

Edict cleared the dishes away from the counter and took them to the kitchen in the store cafe where he worked. It was his own area and he ran it beautifully. He served delicacies that he personally ordered from The Energon Basket every morning and which arrived on time to serve the customers, most of whom were regulars. They would come in and chat, read the news and have a bite.

The store was huge now, ranging along the entire block's storefront space. It had their educational output for families, their weavings, crafts, writings and the cafe. There was space for sitting, chatting, working on things and reading. There was space for classes in the back ranging from crafts to their philosophy.

The place was well lighted, happy and always buzzing with someone needing things, someone who was hungry or someone who liked the company and atmosphere.

Joon wove at the big loom by the window, chatting, waving to passersby outside and often instructing those who wanted to learn. Madura helped Edict during rush hours, managed the inventory, took care of Rugur who had a box bed and play pen nearby and helped customers. They were a good team and when they could, they would go to lunch during their mid day break at a restaurant nearby.

None of them ever believed they would be happy again.

None of them ever believed they would love their life ever.

All of them did here. Burris, Hobbes and Proteus were busy and had friends outside of their circle. Their relationships with their children were infinitely better here. They were having a time, all of them, with their friendships. Lazlo and Lucien were part of their circle. They still had their night with The Squad, hitting a restaurant and chatting away when the schedules of the soldiers among them allowed.

The door opened and a couple of mechs walked in. They strolled to the cafe and sat on the stools. "Hi, Edict. What's good today?"

Edict who came from the kitchen smiled. "Good morning, Lightwave. Cavio. We have the best pastry from The Energon Basket today. They delivered it a little while ago. How about a cup of hot energon and a couple of pastries?"

"Sounds good to me," the other mech said.

Edict hustled to get it, then stood by the counter to chat with them about things here and there. They were regulars, retired and loving life.

So was he. At last.

Oh. His daughter, Bron-E and her bond, Borealis were sparked.

Life was perfect.

=0=Out there

They came upon the signal stating that they were in guarded territory, that the settlement station, Broken Hole was ahead and they would be vaporized if they came with the idea of making trouble.

"Well, that sounds like a lot of places I've been before," Drift said. "Some of them were 'Con bases."

Everyone laughed as Elita followed the beam. It was a straight shot for a couple of joors before they reached the small planet which was a wide open trading base and refueling station for a lot of different aliens and the Decepticons. Apparently, they let it exist for their down time rotations and the intel they could get from the different ships that passed through. It wasn't lawless, obviously, but it was pretty tolerant.

"The Imperialis base is not that far away. I wonder how we missed this place the first time around," Mirage said to now one in particular.

"We're going to find out. We were distracted the other time. We had to get Mom," Chromia said with a smirk.

"I'm going to tell him that you call him that," Springer said.

Elita laughed. "Snitch." She grinned. "We're passing ships going out."

They glanced at the monitor nearby which showed their course. Ships were leaving the area on a different path as some came in from other directions. This was the wild west, indeed. They would spend their remaining time checking their weapons and staring at the monitor in anticipation.

=0=Ratchet

He walked from Metrotitan and transformed on the street. Driving off, he headed for the other mega formats. He was doing his usual quarterly data check to see that they were optimal. None of the big frames were home but the genitors of the baby titans. Most of them were out at the DMZ shooting the shit with Typhoon and Dangerous. Fort Max was in his office working on blueprints at his architectural firm.

He would drive to each city, link in to their data and find that all of them were stinking healthy. He would check the two infants who were on recess from school. They were playing with their building blocks when he drove up. Delighted to see him, they would let him link in by wi-fi while their genitors waited for the verdict.

**PERFECTION!**

Then they would chat away with them, share gossip and news, then Ratchet would move on. He had to check on his shut ins, a couple of tiny clans who were still housebound, their travails were that fresh and then on to the hospital to see what was what.

There were also a thousand other things to do but he would stop in to see the genitors and his little appas and ammas before the orn was over. RTR was his home away from home. All of them would be well including Corr. That made all the difference in his world.

The afternoon would move onward.

=0=TBC 9-8-19


	82. Chapter 82

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd7 82)

=0=Morning in the Ops Center

Prowl sat at the command table going through intel and communications. The team was gone and would come back when they were ready. There was a panic button program built into all of them and their ship that would emit a signal to Trigger Command to spring a bridge and send for them in a newly formulated non-consent retrieval process.

He personally hoped it wasn't going to be used because they hadn't tested it in real world circumstances yet. It was possible that they could retrieve a lot more than just their people if they used it. As he considered that, he gazed for a moment on a message that had just come through. Rising, he walked to the corridor that led to the senior Autobot's offices.

Down he walked passing aides to the seniors, then entered Prime's open door. He was hip assemblies deep in work himself but he glanced up. "I just got this," Prowl said as he handed a data pad to Prime.

He looked at it, then glanced up at Prowl. "Does Metroplex know?"

"I don't know. I'll check," he said as he commed the big mech who had taken like a duck to water to his pretender gear. Prowl listened a moment, then turned to Optimus. "No. He didn't get the message. It rides the Seeker network and they aren't hooked in to it."

Optimus nodded. "We must fix that so he can get them as well." He commed Jetta, they had a chat, then he rose when they cut off. "I think we need to gather up for this. Will you call their council?"

"Already done. We're going to the conference room in the City Hall," Prowl said as he followed Optimus out the door. In seconds, they were gone.

=0=Elsewhere

They flew into the stream of ships that were heading for Broken Hole. It was a symptom of the disturbed energy and malignant auras of the area that this big operation was going on and no one knew about it but those unfortunate enough to be stationed far enough out here.

Elita flew toward a signal that was growing stronger with each inch they came closer. "This is a lot of ships for a place like this. I wonder who runs this?"

"We'll find out. I don't know if its a Cybertronian but it should be. Some of these ships are filled with fraggers and none of them look friendly," Mirage said as he stared out the window.

"Well, I don't intend to smile myself," Chromia said with a grin.

The mechs grinned back. None of them intended to do so either.

=0=RTR Tools

"We're going to school, Ravie," Corr said as he gathered his backpack which he carried in his hold. All of his precious educational stuff was inside along with a small bun that he always kept there in his 'just in case'.

Ravel glanced at Corr, then grinned. "I hope you don't overdue. We need you to dance and it won't help that if you get sick."

Corr chuckled, then took Chan's servo into his own. "I think that's a good idea, Ravel. Don't worry."

Appa Ratchet and Amma Docker followed both out as they walked to a cab stand nearby. They would take a one to the University out by Roundabout #4 and the Mausoleum. They would be there for a few joors, then come back with snacks for everyone so they could chat and study together with their children around them happy and safe.

For them, there were very few moments more sublime than that.

=0=Elsewhere

They walked along the lake taking images of the plants and the fish which were thriving in the clear clean water. They were parents of some of the scientists on staff who were here to help with their grandchildren. Two of them were in school and one was a toddler. He was ambling along with them pointing at things and checking out the rocks.

"Come, Michael," his Nana Anna said. "Don't fall in."

"This is all he knows, Annie," her husband, Herb said. "Imagine growing up in a terrarium and never knowing any differently."

"This is a nice terrarium, Herb," Annie said with a grin. "Why don't we take him to the dairy to look at the animals? Then we can get a lunch from The Cafe and eat out in one of the fallow pastures. He can run and play all he wants. I hear that there are butterflies now."

"Sounds like a plan. What about you, Sport? Is that a plan?" Herb asked his grandson.

The baby stared at his Papa with a smile.

"I think he agrees," Herb said as he picked up the baby.

The three walked to their little car and hopped in. They would drive the little convertible around the main road that would lead to the farm eventually. As they did, the sun shown brightly inside from the voodoo tech built into the dome. What made the light brighter than it would be and generate more heat than it should was proprietary tech.

None of the three cared. They were having fun inside the bowl.

They drove onward and disappeared around a bend, honking their horn at the workers who were fixing a culvert for the irrigation system. Everyone waved like they would anywhere else and all was well.

Life marches on.

=0=City Hall, big conference room

They sat together, Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, Metroplex, Typhoon, Fortress Maximus and Acroplex.

Prime glanced at Metroplex. "Do you have the communication now?"

"Prowl sent it to me. We've been discussing what we should do since," Metroplex said as the others nodded. "We would need to figure out where they would live. All of them indicate they want a peaceful life here."

"Why aren't they in Soft Space as you call it?" Prowl asked.

"They came because Optimus called them to come. Not everyone can find their way there, though we sense them and send help. This group just wants to come and find a place of peace and refuge," Metroplex said. "They want to live a peaceful life of service to The People."

Optimus glanced at Jetta. "What are you organizing, Jetta, to meet this need?"

"We're working out the locations and logistics now. Mack is on it for me for the duration of this meeting, then I'll help refine things." He glanced at Magnus. "We're going to take up '8B-87-Titans' on the Master Expansion Plan, right?"

Magnus nodded. "We will." He looked at Prime. "The locations would be the space south of Tyger Pax. It will come to a conclusion five miles before the Consulate. I'm not especially keen to have the humans living that close to Cybertronian urban areas but its the best logical location to allow all of the big frames to be close together."

"Very well," Prime said. "Gentlemen, can you please convey the situation and ask them to wait at the system's edge for instructions on how to come here and what we will do to make it smooth and easy. It would also be a good thing for them to send their needs to Ratchet so he can coordinate their refit and upgrades."

"I will do that," Fort Max said. "I can help plan their locations as well, Prime." He glanced at Jetta. "We can talk after this."

Jetta nodded. "Alright."

Optimus sat back thinking about the situation, then glanced at Ratchet. "Are you ready to receive and care for eleven metroformers, Ratchet?"

Ratchet smirked. "Given that we've just added the potential for housing about 5,000,000+ individuals, yes."

"We can work out the arrangements for their civilian housing schemes when they get here. This is going to be a dense appearing project with them sitting in the same area. It won't be, though. There will be lots of space between them and all will be connected by roadways, undergrounds and through extending the overland trains their way," Jetta said. "It takes a lot of pressure of the new construction concerning the steady stream of refugees coming through from Omega Camp. What's the latest count on the population with all the newbies, Magnus?"

Magnus turned to a computer, checked the data, then turned back to the group. "We are at this moment housing 71,857,412 citizens with the added refugees. We're holding well with amenities and security. There are lots of skilled workers arriving and many of them have skills needed right away. There are a lot of soldiers, law enforcement and teachers in this group. We are due to open another school tower in the Crater Districts to prepare to continue to receive new students."

"We need a staff meeting to go over this. We need the plat books, anyone who can make the big picture and the time to see and digest it," Prowl said as the group nodded.

"We can meet the newcomers at the system edge, then assess them with you, Ratchet. That way we can handle this with more ease than otherwise," Max said.

"Alright," Ratchet said. "I can bring along some of the diagnostic teams I've been creating against such an eventuality. Eleven 'formers … what type and size, do you know?"

"There are no dreadnoughts," Typhoon said, "but there are a lot of colony ships and transports which means extremely large vessels. None of them have children unfortunately. I would so love to see a femme child in our frame."

The big mechs nodded.

Acroplex said, "I would love it as well. It would be a wonderful thing for my son to have a sister. Hope will be our guide."

Ratchet watched them, the biggest members of their race and the gentlest. They were** FEROCIOUS** in battle and everyone on the other side feared them enormously. But in their everyday activities and manner, they were the kindest and best among them. There was nothing, absolutely nothing they wouldn't do for The People and for Prime? They would lay down and die if he needed it from them.

"When do you need us to go, Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

"They said they would be arriving about 2200 hours our time. That gives you six joors to organize," Prowl said.

"Well then, I'll get it going," Ratchet said.

They discussed things a bit longer, then broke up to get their parts going. Eleven of the biggest frames in their class were making their way here to find a peaceful life among their own and there was literally millions of things to get ready.

Ironhide and Halo who as sleeping in her old pa's hold with a hairy cow went with Ratchet.

=0=The Hourly News at 1400 TMC

"Good afternoon. This is Aleph with the mid afternoon news. We have just received a message from the Office of the Primes that eleven Metroplex Class metrotitans have signaled their presence on the Orion arm with the intention of making their homes here on world.

"Ops Center received a message early this afternoon stating that eleven titanic ships lead by the warrior class mech named Riot were on their way and would hope to be received for permanent habitation here on world. Optimus Prime confirmed their intentions and has begun to arrange a fleet to greet them and facilitate their landings here.

"It is unknown as of yet what their condition is and what they might need in light of their long exile in space. It is a common practice for these frames to be hunted by pirates and Decepticons both for their tech. To get the tech, they have to kill the titan. There are no titanic frames that are in service to anyone but a Prime so an encounter usually means a fight to the death.

"We are gathering reports from Colonial Engineer Jetta of Iacon and City Manager Ultra Magnus of Iacon. There may be some road closures as Public Works and Special Operations Colonial Projects begin to make pads to accommodate that many big individuals. There will also possibly be delays when they arrive and begin to descend into our atmosphere. Word will be given when they do if there are special circumstances required to help make that possible.

"The siren systems utilized when big frames come down to the surface will be sounded and we expect that you will heed them. Security at the sites will be high and if you come to watch the sight, you must obey the five Cybertronian mile safety zone or you will be jailed.

"We are going to show the proposed sites for the new mechs and possible road closures when they come. This information could change as the circumstances become more clear. You are asked to heed the sirens for the Military Airport if they sound and make way for vehicles that are assisting in the project if they signal you with lights and sirens on the roadways.

"We will be back in a moment," Aleph said as the screen switched to the Community Bulletin Board and the list of information that would signal inconveniences, or not, for the next few orns.

=0=RTR

"Well, that means the babies will be farmed out again unless Ironhide stays here," Tie said as he tapped on a small blade to make it straight.

"I know. This is complex, Tie Down. Very complex," Ravel said as he worked to etch a poem into a sword blade.

Tie glanced at him, then grinned. "Indeed it is, Ravie. Indeed it is."

=0=TBC **9-9-19**

**NOTE** I am considering that given these are enormous colony and convoy vessels that they can house up to 500,000 individuals each. Given that there are eleven, that's a buncha individuals. :D

NOTE replies tomorrow. :D:D:D


	83. Chapter 83

The Diego Diaries: Stuff Happens (dd7 83)

=0=On the edge

Ratchet stood next to the command table on the deck of the former Decepticon battleship and now medical vessel, Phobos. They were waiting for the lights that were moving swiftly their way on the roll up data pad on the table. It was a large mass of big lights which were coming with speed through the darkness up the arm of Orion. They would have passed the marker beacons set there to dissuade those who might come with bad intentions from the blow out they had with the Supremes making mincemeat of intruders earlier.

They ignored them and followed the light beam of Prime's message, the Omega Beam. It went out into all directions of the universe to find even the smallest most lost of their own kind. It had attracted this group at last so they came with haste.

"What do you think they're going to be like, Ratchet? Good condition or something less?" Alor asked as he sat in the command seat running the show.

"I don't know. The data hasn't reached us yet and it'll be only preliminary. These mechs can take a lot of punishment and can run on very little systems-wise. I'll have to take a look under the hood." He walked to the command chair to lean against it. "Eleven is a lot of mechs. They must be really homesick to come here like this. Most of them find their way to the hiding place. I wonder what they can tell us about the world out there."

"Lots, I hope," Alor said as a message came through to Phobos.

:Riot to Prime Command:

"This is Commander Alor of Iacon, Riot. I have the Prime's Command. Tell us what you need and it's yours," Alor said.

A pause was had, then the deep masculine voice was back. :We are glad to hear your voice, Maestro. We are eleven ships, two of us are hurt and need assistance. The two were attacked and the assault was close enough for three of us to hear their distress calls and come to save them. The others we picked up along the way here. We heard Prime's call and we are here: he said.

"This is Commander Ratchet of Iacon, Riot. Can you send data to us on your conditions. What is the status on the two wounded?" Ratchet asked.

:**Commander**. I'm glad its you. We have many wounds among us and two of ours were shot up enough that the pirates could board them and hack at their systems to get them to halt for plundering: The voice dropped to a dangerous low.

:They won't be doing it again:

Ratchet glanced at Alor, then stepped forward to the view port. "When you send, I'll review. We're going to fix all of you up and seat you at our colony. We can't tell you how glad we are to see and hear from you."

:The feeling is mutual: Riot said. :Sending data now:

"Put it on the forward view screen, Alie," Ratchet said as the view of the forward windows changed to a massive screen with data flying across it to finally form into lines of information. Ratchet watched the data scramble, then settle. He scanned it prioritizing the mechs in his mind, then turned grimly to Alor. "Two of them are in a bad way. Expect crash landing potential."

"Oh frag," Alor said. "We missed Tyke. Lucky us."

"Yeah," Ratchet said grimly.

"Alor to Prime."

:Prime here:

Optimus sat at the command table with everyone of the senior Autobots still on world and a number of those from Big Frames Construction and Repair Depot both here and from the office at Trypticon. It included as well those from the city managing the pads for the big ships. "What is the status of things?"

:Well, we have eleven mechs, all of them giants. Riot leads them and he's a battle ship slash colony vessel. None of them are great but can be repaired given time but two are hurt. I mean crash landing hurt. Pirates shot them, boarded, then began to hack them to gain control. Only Riot and two others being near saved them:

"Oh, frag," Ironhide said. "Crash landing? Ratchet … are you **sure** those two are that bad? Can they maintain an orbit for repairs?"

:No. They would fall eventually. Pretty damned soon, Ironhide. Understand, they need massive transfusions and all hands on deck on a stable platform to get to them. The ground will get them sooner or later. We need to land them and then get the lead out. The others can wait and some of them are in good shape. They can land in city mode on their pads. Jetta? Are they ready?: Ratchet asked.

"We have seven ready. We've been pounding this project, Ratchet. They have the framework of the final infrastructure but we have more to do with all of them. How many can sustain an orbit and how many are worse case scenario and need down now?" Jetta asked.

:Give me a moment: Ratchet said.

It was sickening now tense the group was that waited. Even the civilians who were part of the Community group were here to listen and assist where they could along with Alpha Trion and three of the priests. Some held babies and others sat with grim expressions. Nothing about this was lost to them. Tyke had left a big impression and an impressive set of divots in the ground when he crashed himself.

Finally, Ratchet was back. :Jetta?:

"Here, Ratchet," Jetta replied grimly. An equally grim Mack stood beside him with Hauser, their cousin, here for the absent Springer while Hercy and Kup were on their duty.

:We can seat four of them safely. Those four need the chance to set down and will be fine, I believe. Five of them can keep orbit until things are set up. That includes their group commander, Riot. The two who are hurt need down immediately. It's going to be a bitch. They're being helped with tractor beams. It's part of the reason they came this way, the need to assist the two as swiftly and hands on as possible: Ratchet replied.

"Very well. Stand by, Ratchet," Prime said as he looked at his staff. "Jetta, we need a flat surface far enough away that if they crash and explode, nothing is leveled by the event." Prime stood up with a grim expression. "I do not believe that will happen. I know your expertise. I also know," he said glancing at a grim faced set of titans standing and sitting along the wall, "that you are the experts who will save these mechs."

Ty and Metroplex nodded. "We will get them down."

Fort Max who was working on a data pad glanced at Prime. "It's going to take tractor beams from big ships."

"That means Dangerous needs to come here now," Ty said as the others nodded.

"Please make it so, Typhoon," Prime said. "Prime to Ratchet."

:Ratchet here:

"Ratchet, we are going to build a landing site where we can direct them. Dangerous is going to use his tractor beams to help bring the ships down. How fast will you be here?"

There was a pause, then Ratchet was back. :I'm going to take a ride with Riot. He's one of the two ships towing the worst off. Two others are towing the other. We can be there if we fly through the system in two joors. If we need to be faster, we will beam in. Right now, my teams and I are transferring to the ships to see what we can stem:

"**RATCHET!** When they bring the ships in you slagging better not be on either one of them. If they're going to crash, then **no one** better be on them," Ironhide said none too temperately.

:Riot to Ironhide:

Ironhide girded himself. "Ironhide here."

:No one will be aboard our brothers. No one will risk their lives on board. We understand what the situation is and concur:

Ironhide stared at the com device a moment. "Riot, you **will** come here and everyone **will** survive.** Understand** that."

It was silent a moment, then a strained solemn voice replied. :We know:

No one said as word, then Prime turned to his mechs and femmes. "Get this going. We have less than two joors. Something tells me that this is going to happen fast and hard."

Everyone arose, then walked out the door to make a miracle happen.

Twice.

=0=On the ships in question

Ratchet stepped off the runabout that was parked on the hangar deck of the first damaged ship. The vessel was running muted lights, its hangar deck dark and ominous appearing. The doors were blasted and there were energon marks inside. They walked onward, the team with Ratchet, following him as he ran toward what his sensors told him was the worst damage.

The ship's lights would barely light their way.

=0=On the plain southwest of the Tri-Cities

The colony was entering evening when the Seekers came down in waves to blaze a hard compacted landing zone for the two damaged ships. They strafed the sand with plasma and melted it harder and denser with each pass. They would fly shifts until the surface was dozens of meters thick and hard enough to handle a hard landing. It would be less difficult to work on a broken hard surface covered in spider cracks than to dig a ship out of a rocky sandy pit.

Emergency vehicles were arriving along with ships, tankers and a command center. They would park far enough away having learned their lesson with Tyke and set up to be ready for whatever was to come. Giant lights brought in from the Industrial Park Cities were set up around the perimeter to allow everyone to see whatever was going on without too much trouble.

Jetta, Ultra Magnus, Prime, Prowl, Paragon, Raptor, Hard Drive, Blackjack the Elder and Younger, Ironhide the Elder and Younger, Turbine, Delphi, Starscream and Rainmaker along with Hauser stood on a small hill watching things get set up as Prowl ran information on all of it to Jetta.

"What a slagging mess this could be," Hardie said quietly. "I saw a titan crash once and it was a terrible sight."

Sun nodded. "This one will make it. Both of them will. I have a feeling in my tanks."

"Your feelings are never wrong," Jack said grimly. "I hope your streak continues."

The screaming of Seekers coming in with flame throwers jetting napalm on the ground cut off further discussion.

=0=The Hourly News: **BREAKING NEWS!**

"Good evening. We're cutting into regular programming to give you an updated message from the Office of the Primes," Gen-O said as he appeared in the middle of programs all over the place including the down link on the MCA to Earth.

The 'leaking line' in space was allowed to broadcast as well after discussion between Prime and his senior officers. It might do the slaggers in the local group a public service to know that eleven more titans had made their way home.

"The Office of the Primes has released information that a pod of eleven metrotitans have made their way up the Orion arm toward our system. They heard his message to them on the broadcast lines they use and have come this way through dangerous space.

"It is indicated, though the information is very preliminary that two of them have sustained severe injuries from pirate attack and will be coming to Mars under tow. It is unknown as of yet the extent of their injuries but they are considered bad enough at this juncture that a crash landing pad is being erected seven miles south of Tyger Pax.

"Emergency Service vehicles, medical emergency services, public works and units of the army and air force are on the scene which is being created by Seeker flyovers. It is indicated that the two have to be on the ground as soon as possible to begin emergency work on their injuries.

"The Prime has decreed that the highway system be closed in the affected areas and that the Public Airport nearby be also closed until this situation is rendered completed. There will be no sightseeing or spectating due to the seriousness and danger of this operation and anyone approaching the area will be arrested for endangerment. The roadways are going to be listed along with the highways and any closures of businesses or schools as well.

"The highway system between Roundabout #4 at the Mausoleum to Tyger Pax is closed until further notice. The Habitat Highway that ends at the TransWorld Highway junction is closed. The human habitats on Habitat Highway including Earth 1, Earth2 and the Consulate are being ordered to remain off the roads and are confined to their sites as per emergency powers of the Prime. The traffic on the TransWorld Highway not related to commerce or emergency business is closed. School functions at stations on the highway will be met by air transport until further notice.

"The highway to Terra from Autobot City at Sports Center Road, Metroplex Highway #3 as well as Temple Road are closed. If you are going to work in any site that requires you to use the highway system, check the Community Bulletin to see if the roadway is open. If it isn't, then you are ordered to stay away. The overland train system will bring workers to and from Industrial Park Cities at the hub stations in Pax and Crystal City. If you work at the Industrial Park Cities, you can board a train from either city to reach your destination and return as well.

"Those of you who use the highway system between Autobot City and the Tri-Cities, you are ordered to stay off the road to allow emergency traffic to use them. All schools in Centurion and Kalis are closed and that applies to private and religious schools. Terra, Iacon and other locations are open for school tomorrow. I repeat, Centurion and Kalis schools are closed tomorrow until this situation is resolved."

=0=Sitting in an apartment with his Appas and Ammas

Sunspot watched the news playing on the monitor as he lay on the couch in his apartment while the elders got the kids ready to go to bed. He sat up, then walked to the wash rack. "Amma?"

"What, angel?" Docker asked as she put out heated towels for the imps who were in tubs getting a scrub from Chan, Corr and Appa Ratchet. Tie and Ravel who were watching glanced at Sunspot.

"School's closed tomorrow in Centurion and Kalis," he said as Spot walked in to stand beside him. Sunspot draped his arm over Spot's body as Robby the Cow entered, too.

"Why is that so, Sunny?" Tie asked with surprise.

"I think its because two metrotitans are going to crash on us," he said solemnly.

=0=TBC 9-10-19 HI, MISS FANCY! :D:D:D


	84. Chapter 84

The Diego Diaries: Alarm (dd7 84)

=0=Out there

They flew in on the signal which was explaining the rights and limitations of anyone who came there. There were lots of possible 'rights', mostly to get your income into their own and even more and violent limitations on your behavior. This was a shoot you and discuss it later kind of place, one all of them had traversed more than a few times in their travels.

That they spoke from a list of language choices that included not just Cybertronian but English was the thing that was strange to them.

They flew onward into the darkness heading for a slowly growing place of light up ahead.

=0=On the ground back home

The Seekers had finalized the landing zone so that mechs operating as heavy duty rollers could smooth places in its glassy surface that were bumpy or formulated around rocks. It was going to be a smooth and slippery surface but it was the only one possible given the circumstances. The area it covered was long enough that if a titan slid it had a chance of staying on it even at speed and distance.

The Supremes were there standing at the side where the medical station and command center were. If there was going to be a slide, they were there to help. Cosmos and Astrotrain who were back from Earth and system duties were walking together to join them.

Across the way and down a few miles were huge tanker vessels and trucks. They would attach lines to the two and begin emergency transfusions while the work went on. They would sit last and therefore, the teams would have to feed them manually with ships lifting off to go to the Big Frame Energon Depot while others landed in their place.

It was amazing to Prime how fast the project had come together. The practice and planning after Metrotitan was going to pay off. The hard part was getting them down without a fiery crash. As he thought about that, Dangerous was teleporting into a high stationary orbit over the field on the planet below.

=0=In Banner

They hurried to the junctions that fed energon into the big vessel. By the time they got there, they were wading in energon up to their knees. There were machete-like slashes everywhere. Dropping techs and medics along the way to patch and staunch the worst of them, Ratchet slid into the main junction for routing energy.

The room was a riot of slashes and smashed instrumentation. Huge conduits were leaking energy from gash after gash.** "FRAG! RATCHET TO ALOR!"**

:Ratchet: Alor's tense voice said.

"**I NEED WELDERS! GET ME SOME WELDERS AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"** he said as the energon splashed against him as it leaked.

"Alor to Scar."

After a moment a deep voice echoed over the bridge of Phobos. :Scar here. Alor?: he asked.

"I need welders, Scar. They slashed the slag out of the titans and they're leaking energon, lots of it. Bridge in to where Ratchet is. I'm sending the data to Miler at the Trigger, Trigger 1. Call him and he can send all of you directly to Ratchet. Hurry. It's dire," Alor said.

:On it: Scar said, then the transmission cut out.

Alor sat tensely waiting for anything or anyone to tell him that they made it to Banner.

=0=Out there

"I got a message from Alor," Prowl said as he turned to the group waiting on the sidelines. "They slashed the slag out of the two ships and they're bleeding to death. Ratchet sent for welders. I'm going to send tankers to rendezvous with Ratchet to transfuse them on site. It might keep them self aware long enough to get down."

Prime nodded grimly as he waited for the Matrix to stir. He didn't feel anything from It as they waited and watched the sky. All of them could see Dangerous in ship mode in fixed orbit overhead in space.

=0=Elsewhere

"Damn," Will swore softly as they sat in the lounge with everyone in the Family Tower watching the scene on the monitor. "I want to be there."

"I already asked," Niall said as he sat beside his wife, Linda holding his daughter, Aedh in his arms. "They say its too dangerous and has too many variables."

"Then we're looking at a crash landing or two," John Fulton said as he sat on a couch with three civilians who were big wigs in the European Union on a visit to see the bots. "I can't imagine the devastation to the bots and to this place if they do."

"They probably have experience handling things like this. I hope," Lois Morshower-Howell said with a strained voice. "I hate this."

So did everyone else.

=0=Out there

The support vessels slid into the formation waiting for the big ships who were going to be in a visual formation in just moments. They were barreling along taking their wounded along and bringing with them Ratchet and his crew who had flown out to meet them incoming. By the time the last ship slid to a halt in the group, the ships were seen on visual.

=0=Here

:Alor to Prime and Prowl:

"We are here, Alor," Optimus replied tensely. He cut in the others as they glanced his way.

:We see them. Riot is pulling a ship and another is behind pushing. There is another set like them. We have the plan to send them in and we'll do it. Is Danny ready to help bring them to ground level?: Alor asked.

"He is, Alie," Prowl replied. "What's the status on those hurt and did the relief ships arrive?"

:They're here and ready to assist. Ratchet just told me that the welders arrived on both ships and Goldwing is commanding on the other wounded vessel while he runs the show from Banner. They're trying to staunch their wounds while we transfuse. We have enough to do so two times over so if they can halt the bleeding we can do this. They're not good: he said.

It was silent for a second as the group digested that bit of news. "Please keep us tuned in. Real time, Alor. We're getting this ready and we need to know when we have to move, ready or not," Jetta said as his grim faced brother, Mack climbed up the hill to the group.

:Understood. Our tankers are meeting the group. Riot has slowed to a stop along with the others. Switching to forward views: Alor said.

Their internal view systems kicked on to show the scene in all its immense glory. Everyone stilled to watch and digest what they could that would help them.

The scene was a mass of gigantic ships, two sets of which were tractored to two who looked battered almost beyond belief. It would take a lot of work to restore their beauty, everyone thought as the ships began to attach automatic umbilical lines to the ships. Alor then switched on audio.

:Ratchet, we brought energon. The specific mix you ordered. Can we connect?: Wheeljack said as he ran the relief operation from a big tanker while Perceptor remained on the Trigger at Mars.

Ratchet watched the welders weld the slashes to shut down the downpour. He was staring at meters nearby watching the pace of Banner's bleed out as well as that of the other ship, The Dandy. "Hang on, Wheeljack. Just a moment." He cut into the other ship's telemetry, did the math, then said, "Now, 'Jack. Hurry."

The ships outside moved to the multiple injection points where energon was normally fed or was transfused during emergencies. They had affixed, now Wheeljack sent the orders to begin. Soon, tens of thousands of gallons of energon would be flowing from the giant tankers into the ships. It would be enough to stabilize them and keep them lucid enough to help with the ordeal ahead. The idea was to keep them awake. As it was, that was hit or miss for both.

Ratchet walked to the command deck and crossed the floor. He noted that the interface panel was muted. Plugging in, he listened. "Banner? This is Ratchet. I'm a doctor. We're here to save you."

A fuzzy sound was heard, then a faint voice. "Where is … where is he?"

"The Dandy? He's with us. We're going to take both of you to safety. Prime is there," Ratchet said. "Just stay awake."

Banner didn't answer.

=0=On the groundwork

They landed their ship, dismounted, then walked across a hard tarmac toward a fortified town nearby. The area around it was clear and free allowing the locals to see in all directions for miles. The wall around the city looked 50 meters tall and was fortified by energy bars and big guns. There were sniper towers that looked automated and the one gate through which everyone entered was highly secured.

Elita grinned at Chromia, then stepped up her pace. "Show time, boys and girls," she said as they walked across a moat-like structure toward the gate. Everyone followed her.

=0=Out there

"Riot, you can send the four fit mechs onward. They can take up orbit at Saturn. We will lead them in. Once we have these two down on the ground, the rest of you can come," Ratchet said.

:I have to be there, Ratchet, when you do. I can help lower them: Riot said.

"We have a dreadnought, Dangerous, there to help us do that. One dreadnought can handle it, Riot. We have six," Ratchet said.

It was silent a moment, then Riot was back. :Danny and Ty are here?: he asked with surprise and emotion.

"Yes," Ratchet replied. "Clipper is on duty nearby but all of them will be there to help you. Let us do the heavy lifting this time."

Riot was silent, then he was back. :I have a duty to them to come but I will bow to your efforts. I am weary:

"We know. When we get to Saturn, then you have to let go. Danny will be there and take over," Ratchet said. "We're going to be ready to go shortly. I'll com you when."

:Very well. I'm on standby: he said as his line went dormant.

"Ratchet to Prime."

:Prime here:

"We're nearly done here then we go in. Give us two joors. Some of the others are coming in early to park in orbit. All of them can but Banner and The Dandy. We're transfusing them now. The welders are getting the upper hand here. There's still bleeding but not like it was," Ratchet said.

:Tell us what you need and we will do it: Prime said.

They chatted together while the tankers and welders did their duty.

=0=Elsewhere

The seven of them sat on two couches together while six pensive titanic kids sat in chairs or on the floor in front of the monitor watching the news as they showed the preparation and effort of the rescue currently underway.

Sunspot stared at the screen in the comfort of a heated blanket and his Appa's lap. Spot lay by the window on his heated bed, his snoring audible in the quiet room. The Hourly News was reporting.

"The Office of the Primes stated a moment ago that tanker vessels have reached the group and are currently transfusing the two affected ships. The other nine appear to be sound enough to make the journey here without much effort expended on their part. All of them are depleted and require medical attention but the two ships tentatively named Banner and The Dandy are still in critical condition. They will be brought through the system when they've been stabilized," Aleph said as images of the emergency site played on the screen.

"This is terrible, Atar," Ravel said to his father, Ratchet. "The titans are holy. I'm so worried."

"Prime is running the show, son," Appa Ratchet said as Docker nodded. **"PRIME WILL DO IT! YOU WILL SEE!** He's holy, too."

Everyone in the room nodded as the scene on the screen switched out to the solar well. Ships pooling their lights gave form to a mass of ships, most of them congregating around two that bore the marks of fighting. As they did, four of them moved off and headed through the buffeting energy swirls into the system and a parking orbit around Saturn.

For now.

=0=TBC 9-11-19

**NOTES!**

leoness chapter 83 . 20h ago

I love the big frames. The visuals of them as well are so impressive.

ME: Thanks, honey. I love them so much. They're so selfless. When Metroplex gave up his energon to get the Ark going in The Fall of Cybertron game, I just fell in love with them. **HUGS!**

fancyspinner chapter 82 . Sep 10

This is great! I love more big frames. So much fun!

ME: I agree. :D:D When Metroplex smashed Sixshot with his fist in a graphic novel, that was the end for me. These guys are handsome, too. Their visors make them along with their antenna tower finials. **HUGS!**

Guest chapter 80 . Sep 9

Nice, we finally find out what happened to Carnivac too.

ME: I'm going to be adding more of 'what happened to them?' things as I edit. Some of them are so hurt they end up like Rampage and Starscream not knowing the difference. **:D HUGS!**

fancyspinner chapter 80 . Sep 8

Everyone needs a wild West! I love redemption. It's so amazing. You write it so well. You know, part of me really wants Orion to talk well. I can't imagine what he has to say. It's probably amazing! Maybe he's a super genius. LOL I wouldn't put it past him.

ME: Thank you! :D Redemption is sort of the family by-word here. LOL! Orion is such an imp. I sort of let things flow about some things when I write and when that flows out that he has to speak better I think I'm going to miss it terribly. However, Halo has the glitch, too, so we shall see. **:D:D:D HUGS!**

leoness chapter 79 . Sep 7

curse you climate change!

ME: Isn't that the truth? We have had a summer of 70-90 degrees and its weird as heck. This forest fire is at 163,000 acres and just now getting in hand. Driving through a burning forest fire is the strangest thing I ever did. **HUGS!**

fancyspinner chapter 78 . Sep 5

I think it's great to check in on some of the idiots in the prison to see if they can relearn or not. This was a great little section. :-)

I'm so glad those babies found their parents at least three of them. That's so great! I hope that prime beats the crap out of the idiots out there. They really need to go away.

ME: Thank you, honey. Getting some hope to the other 22,000 plus is a good thing. I hate how war hurts everyone. Prime is going to do a lot. Things are coming together fast and he's going to kick some tailpipe as Smokey says.** LOL! HUGS!**

fancyspinner chapter 77 . Sep 4

More seekers! Awesome! I can't wait for more.

ME: More coming, darling. :D I love the Seekers. Starscream is in my personal pantheon. **LOL! HUGS!**

kattenbelletje chapter 71 . Aug 28

Ah yes, nobility and their inbreeding to keep the bloodline pure. That was a mess.

ME: I know. I find it fascinating that such thinking exists. Hemophilia should have taught everyone a good lesson. **HUGS!**

Smooches to all!


	85. Chapter 85

The Diego Diaries: Titan (dd7 85)

=0=Coming

They flew through the system moving as fast as their energetic wakes would allow. Four of them came, big cargo ships flying in ship mode heading for a speck of light that beckoned them. They were lost forever in the darkness of space, only a couple of them being together for longer than humans might conceive as possible. The rest of the eleven were alone and only three of them had found Soft Space, Riot included. They'd come back to find others, those who were hunted and bring them to safety. That's how they found Banner and The Dandy.

They passed forward bases who shot flares of welcome for them. They flashed their lights back as they continued onward. They would hurry as fast as they could to Mars where they would take up a high parking orbit over the field where the ships would come down. If they had to, they would make themselves a position in the overhead portion of the rescue where their tractor beams could find their way to their injured brothers. They wouldn't be allowed to fall if they could angle a hook into them themselves.

Standing at the windows of the Forward Base at Charon, staring out as the huge massive ships flew past, their running lights bright along their enormous forms, the soldiers and civilians at the forward bases marveled at them.

"Eleven," Jam Nut said. "We have eleven more. Eleven more cities in the colony. Its almost too much to believe."

The others nodded as the lights faded away.

"Lucky us," Carton said with a grin. "Unlucky Megatron."

Laughter greeted that as they waited to watch for the appearance of others. It was still being decided if The Dandy and Banner were strong enough to handle a teleport.

=0=At the site

Ratchet stood in the command center covered in the spilled energon of Banner. He was working on the environmental computer that ran his systems. Some of the markers were improving and the big ship was much more coherent. Ratchet was telling him what he decided. "Banner, what we're going to do is allow Cryptic Warrior and Striker to beam you into the system. Then they'll tow you to our colony from the Saturn Orbital Shipyard. We can't do what we need there because you have to have a steadier flow of energon than we can manage there. So you'll be going shortly and all you have to do is remain awake. You don't have to do anything else."

"I understand," a muzzy voice replied over the intercom system. "Thank you," a soft whisper added.

Ratchet glanced at the panel which looked brighter than before but he was worried nonetheless. It would be skill and miracles if they made it to land without a crash. "Ratchet to The Dandy. What's the word, Goldwing?"

:We're stabilized. Dandy is pretty solid for now. He wasn't as slashed up as Banner. We've got everything staunched and he's powered up. He has enough energon transfused to make this a pretty fair endeavor. What about Banner?: Goldwing asked.

Ratchet replied over their internal link. :He's pretty bad. He's lost a lot of energon. We're going to be nip and tuck if he doesn't crash. I'm going to put Danny on a three way: Ratchet called, then linked into Dangerous. :Danny, we're just about ready to go. I think I'm going to send Dandy now. He's better. The more energon we can get into Banner, the better. He's going to be very, very problematic on the landing. He's in and out with me here:

:Understood, Ratchet. Four of them are due soon and they already told me that they would be here with tractors as well. The area will be narrow and I'm not sure how to manage that but we'll work it out. Send them and we'll be ready: Danny said.

:On it. Goldwing, take off. Have Riot and Enzio leave now. We're going to be coming shortly. Just between you and me, Goldie ... if he dies ... Banner ... I want it in space and not on the ground. Don't tell anyone I said so: Ratchet said grimly.

It was silent a moment, then Goldwing replied. :Understood. Ratchet: There was a pause, then he was back. :I believe he'll make it. He **will** make it:

:From your lips to Primus's audials: Ratchet replied.

:Hurry ahead. Danny is waiting:

:On our way. Goldwing out:

Ratchet stood on the deck watching the dials and meters as they slowly, ever so slowly crept forward.

=0=Onward

"Goldwing to Riot."

:Riot here:

"Time to go, Riot. You and Enzio will take Dandy in. I'll go with you and keep him stable. Ratchet will follow when Banner is stabilized."

"What is the word on him, Goldwing?" Riot asked with intense worry in his voice.

"Ratchet believes the more energon he gets the easier the landing. Dangerous and the others are going to be there to lower him. Don't worry. Let's get there. Tell the others to go as well," Goldwing said.

Outside the forward view ports, the effort was still underway. Then five ships who were in need of help but fully capable of leaving began to head out. The first four who left would be seated on the ground right away. Their hurts were nominal. Upgrades and fixes would do the trick.

These five were needful of more attention and would get it either in space or at the big frame depots on Mars, around Saturn or even the Ceres Depot. They would leave and beat Banner in. When they were fixed, they would sit and become city habitations like the other four.

Banner would be towed by Cryptic Warrior and Striker. They were huge colony ships, Striker with a medical function as well and they would bring him to Dangerous who would do the heavy lifting. They would have to wait a while. The tankers were still flooding their ailing brother with assistance.

=0=Nearing Saturn

Four huge vessels flew onward now led in by Seeker squadrons commanded by Red Wing. He would handle any flight assistance during the operation, returning from Mars after helping these four arrive to await the teleporting of Dandy, Riot and Enzio.

At Autobot City, the tension was thick on the ground as everyone waited for the newcomers. All of the big frames were there in pretender gear standing to one side with a grimness that was palpable. A vast open space was ready for anything and everyone in the colony who handled ship emergencies including crashes was here to assist.

Emergency vehicles were lining the edges of the landing zone, oddly menacing looking in the stark light of massive towers brought here from Industrial Park Cities.

Grim faced mechs from the Fire Department and Watch were there standing in groups ready to rush forward to fire suppress and save the wounded if they crashed. Many of them had seen big ships crash including titans. No one wanted to see that here. There was something incredibly tragic and desperate about the idea of it. These were pure beings. To see one die like that was revolting to everyone there.

Prime and his officers, the city's Community Council civilians who were drawn by the horror, priests, press and medical leadership waited on a hill near the landing pad. There was little conversation as they waited and watched the sky stoically. All that they hoped for was a good resolution.

It would take a while before the news that four of them had arrived and were taking up a stationary parking orbit very high in the atmosphere directly over Tyger Pax.

Somehow, that made it just a touch better than before.

=0=Riot and Enzio

They flew forward heading into the boiling swirling bubbling energy field that demarcated the boundary between the solar system and open space. Gathering in their bodies were forces that were beyond the understanding of humans and would be for eons. Equipment developed through the genius of the Cybertronian People was powering up to move three incomprehensibly massive ships from here to Saturn.

They flew through the worst of it, then lit their candles. In a split second light burst forward, surrounded them completely, then all vanished. Seekers following them saw them leave, then arced around to return to the remaining three.

:Cloudburst to Ratchet:

"Ratchet here, Cloudy," Ratchet replied as the barest minimal levels of power were attained at last.

:They vanished:

"Thanks," Ratchet replied. "We have to wait a bit longer. Go on board Phobos if you have to."

:Roger that:

Ratchet watched the panel that showed the Seekers returning to Phobos, then entering it. He glanced at the dials on the panel once more. Not enough. Not enough yet. They would have to wait. "Ratchet to Prime."

:Prime here:

"Dandy is on his way. Riot and Enzio are bringing him in."

:Understood. How is Banner?:

:He's going to be a problem. He's really hurt. They managed to board him and hacked him up. Apparently, Dandy managed to roll and roll until the others arrived. Those inside were tossed around because he voided his gravity plating.

:Banner was attacked too fast and his systems were slammed hard. He had no control over his plating or he would have done the same. It's a standard tactic when boarded. He couldn't even close up his walls to crush them. Poor slagger. He's going to be the tough one: Ratchet said off line.

:Understood. Let us know when you come. And Ratchet … don't be on board him when you do:

:I know: Ratchet said. :Ratchet out:

Prime stood on the hillside listening to the chatter between the ships incoming, Riot and Enzio towing The Dandy and everyone on the ground here involved in their family who were waiting with dread and fear for their arrival.

=0=The Hourly News:** LATEST BREAKING NEWS! ****a**t 0122 AM TMC

"Right now, we have an update on the ongoing situation at the edge of the system. Four of the eleven metrotitans have been cleared to come here and take a high parking orbit over the colony. Until the ground situation is resolved with The Dandy and Banner, nothing else will be undertaken.

"Riot who is leader of their pod and his brother, Enzio are towing The Dandy to Mars where he will be assisted to the ground by the dreadnought warrior, Dangerous who is here from the DMZ to assist with landing both highly damaged vessels. Because of their wounds, they will need towed and tractored to the ground. Dangerous who as a fully mature adult dreadnought is more than equipped to do so and is here in stationary orbit over the landing field.

"According to the Office of the Primes, Banner and The Dandy have been together since The Fall and have spent most of that time avoiding pirates and aliens who desire their technology. Apparently, they were discovered and pursued by Cybertronian pirating teams who managed to disable them, then board both.

"Banner was damaged in systems control and has the most worrying injuries from knife attacks on his energon lines. The idea was to bleed him to death, then crash him onto a planet where he could be pillaged at their leisure. The Dandy was attacked and boarded but still had control. He began the standard boarding defense by barrel rolling with the pirates inside. He managed to disable them when they were discovered by Riot and Enzio.

"Those two were leading seven others on the Omega Beam to the colony following the recorded messages of Prime, Starscream and The Great Elder when they heard the distress signals of Banner and The Dandy. They came in the nick of time, took out the pirates, then towed the two injured mechs with them in their haste to arrive here.

"Right now, Riot and Enzio are going to be arriving here in about a bream towing The Dandy. Banner is still at the edge of the solar system being treated before movement. He will be teleported if possible or towed by Cryptic Warrior and Striker. Both of them are warrior class-colonial designated mechs who will be doing the work of teleportation.

"We haven't been able to speak to anyone on the ground at the landing site but we have requests in," Aleph said with a grave voice. A portion of the screen showed the field as the rest held his image. "I would like to repeat the road and highway, business, governmental and school closures for the next few orns. I would also repeat that the human and Hu An Habitats are at full restriction until further notice by command of the Prime. Here they are," he said as he began to read them.

As he did, Riot, Enzio and The Dandy appeared out of nowhere near the Big Frame Shipyard at Saturn.

=0=TBC **9-12-19**

NOTES:

There is such a thing as a jam nut. I work in a hardware store and its one of my faves. LOL! I love hardware. ;)

palpable: (pal-puh-bul) a feeling or energy that is felt and noticeable. If someone is really nervous and you feel their nerves, then their nerves are palpable.


	86. Chapter 86

The Diego Diaries: Emergency (dd7 85)

I couldn't post this last night because my internet had a problem. I'm sitting at McDonald's eating breakfast to use their internet until this afternoon when I think it'll be fixed. :}

EDIT: I was told that Microsoft was using my computer as a server and caused my modem to slow down, thereby crashing my system. I thought it was my ROKU box so I got another. It wasn't. It was the leaches at Microsoft utilizing my computer without telling me to do their stuff, the bastards. :(

It took this long to get back on and send this. :(

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

=0=On board Banner

The needles finally ticked over into the 'acceptable-seek refill' levels for his transfer to Mars. Ratchet called Cryptic Warrior. "Ratchet to Warrior"

:I am here, Doctor:

"I've done the calculations. We can teleport to Mars proper without much problem and bypass Saturn Station. Its that urgent we get there without delay. It's the rest that follows that'll be difficult. Call Prowl to get coordinates for a beam in. Make it as close as possible, then we'll figure out how to take him down from there."

:On it. Standby: Cryptic Warrior said.

Ratchet stared at the panel nearby, then a voice whispered to him. "Who is there?"

Ratchet walked to the panel, then knelt and placed a servo on it. "I'm here. I'm taking care of you, Banner."

"Don't leave me alone. They're here. I am … alone," Banner whispered.

Ratchet pressed his face against the panel. "You aren't alone. Everyone is here. We saved you."

"Don't let me die alone," Banner whispered. "I have looked forever for someone. I've been alone forever."

Ratchet stared at the panel as the war inside himself raged.

:Doctor, we are going to teleport into the visual range of Mars to a high orbit. I would suggest that you hold on tightly: Cryptic Warrior said.

Ratchet rose, walked to the command chair, then magnetized. "Complied, Warrior. Let's go."

A hum began that vibrated the big ship, a light grew outside and then they were gone.

=0=On the ground

Prime and Prowl watched space as four big ships just arriving took up a stationary orbit over the city of Tyger Pax. They were in conference with Dangerous on how to provide a web of tractors for Banner to be lowered. It could be done but required very good calculations so as not to cause a big flare of overlapping beams and a short out of everyone's energy beam systems. If that happened as they held him now one would be able to tractor and he would fall into a fireball.

Radio traffic was cryptic among the big frames as they worked out the details both in space and on the ground. That was when the word that Banner, Cryptic Warrior and Striker were on their way. The other ships were waiting at Saturn Big Frame Space Yard with The Dandy. He would be able to wait. Banner had priority.

Shortly after that news, everyone heard the siren as it signaled that Banner had arrived in space nearby and was going to be coming. It echoed across the flat platform surrounded by rescue vehicles, soldiers, medical, rescue personnel and Seekers, all of them starkly illuminated by light towers.

No one from the city was there, no ships were flying in and out and everyone held their breath metaphorically speaking. There were cameras covering every inch of the area and the steady stream of them rotated on the news through the monitors and viewing screens of millions of Cybertronians and billions of humans on Earth. It was tense and filled with foreboding as the big ships got ready to bring Banner to the ground.

=0=On Banner

Ratchet hunched over the environmental controls watching as the indicators held for Banner. They would keep him alive but they weren't helping him with consciousness. He was drifting in and out, whispering incoherently for the most part but now and again something would come from him that drove itself into Ratchet's spark.

"Someone … is anyone there? ..."

"I'm here, Banner. You aren't alone. Everyone is waiting for you. Your family is waiting for you," Ratchet said as he glanced over his shoulder. "Hang on, Banner. Keep talking to me."

"Alone … where are you, Avalone?" he whispered. "Come to me ..."

Ratchet glanced at him. "Banner? I'm here. Avalone is here."

It was silent a moment, then he whispered again. "I love you ..."

Ratchet felt things crack up and break inside his helm as he stared at the flickering panel of a mech who was the living personification of self denial, genuine greatness and love. The titans were the purest among them. He tapped in a number of codes, then walked to the panel to sit down on the floor. He put his servo on the screen. "I'm here, Banner. Avalone is here."

"I'm glad … I feel like I'm dying … don't leave me, Avi."

Ratchet stared at the big mech, at his subdued interface, then an avalanche of images crossed his mind.

His kids.

His friends, family and home.

All of it flashed before him, then he magnetized. "I'm here, Banner. I'm not leaving you."

:Dangerous to Ratchet:

"Ratchet here," he said as he leaned back against the panel.

:Are you clear? Banner's energy signature is muddled. I can't tell:

Ratchet thought a long time, then nodded. "I'm clear." He listened as the big ships signaled each other, their chat bringing together the plan to bring down a ship that weighed hundreds of millions of tons of metal. As he sat on the floor leaning against Banner's panel, he could feel a massive tractor beam grip the ship, steadying the wobble of it when Cryptic Warrior and Striker cut Banner loose.

The beam held a moment, then Banner began to move. As it did, Ratchet sat quietly with the silent mech as they moved forward toward Mars.

=0=In the area around Mars

Four titans sat in orbit over Tyger Pax as the vastness that was Dangerous worked his skills to save a member of his family. All of the giants considered themselves families or at best clans among the giant tent of titanic greatness. From the Supremes to the Metrotitans to the Dreads, all of them were family to each other.

They watched as a squadron of Seekers flew toward the emerging figure of Banner. They hovered over him forming a rectangular pattern above and below him so that Dangerous could add them to his navigation for a third dimensional view of his body. Slowly they came forward, the Seekers and Banner under tow until he was directly under Danny.

It was a measure of Danny's size that Banner looked so small in comparison. He was dwarfed by the ship mode of Dangerous. It was evident that he'd been terribly hurt. His silence, the absence of his running lights, the sparkle of the ship's energetic aura signaling to all who could see his conscious liveliness was gone. He was just a big metallic figure being held in place by a bigger one and it felt ominous to those waiting on the ground to save him.

:Dangerous to Prime:

:Prime here: Optimus said as he cut everyone with him into the conversation. It was already joined by every titanic being on the planet and the doctors Ratchet had trained to bond and work on the big frames.

:Optimus, I'm scanning him. Ratchet is still in the command center: Danny said.

Everyone froze, then Ironhide stepped forward. :**RATCHET!**:

There was a pause, then he replied. :I'm here:

:**GET THE FRAG OFF THAT SHIP!**: Ironhide demanded as everyone stared upward with real fear on their faces.

:I can't. Do it now. I can help. Danny, what about me running thrusters to keep him level?:

:Ratchet … I … it would help a lot. I'm going to lower him directly down. The others are going to form a box pattern, one at each corner of him. If he falters, they will grab him. If you … **you need to get off, Ratchet!**:

:I can't **leave** him. Who is Avalone?:

:Oh no: a voice said. It was Metroplex. :**Get off**, Ratchet. Please get off and we can talk about this:

:Do it, Danny. I'm not getting off: Ratchet said. :Ratchet out:

Ironhide began to run to a runabout and as he did, Danny gave the all clear order. The sirens rolled out and he began to lower Banner to the ground from several miles into space from the upper atmosphere. Forming a square around the big silent mech, the four titans moved from Tyger Pax to Dangerous.

=0=Banner

"My old mech is going to kick my aft, Banner. He's a great mech, my Ironhide. You will love him. We can tell him about you and your Avalone. Are you still there?" Ratchet asked as he rose to walk to the pilot's seat.

A murmur he couldn't make out was all Ratchet heard as he sat down and buckled in. Pulling up auxiliary power, Ratchet onlined the engine's thrusters, the easiest feature to do so in this condition and one of the last to fail on a ship like him. No one knew them better than Ratchet as he plugged in and began to work the panel.

It was clear to him that more tractors would be needed. "Ratchet to Danny."

"Danny here. Ratchet ..."

"Listen, Danny. Have them hit him with a beam on the four corners of your grid on my count. Make it moderate, level 3 and no more. I'm going to stabilize him with thrusters," Ratchet said as he began the calculations.

:Dangerous to team. Get ready to hit Banner with a level three beam on the four corners at Ratchet's mark. Acknowledge:

They did, all four of them.

It was silent on the traffic but for automated systems going through their vocal countdowns over the ship's sound system and those from the others helping.

"On my mark. Acknowledge," Ratchet said.

The five of them did.

"On three. One ..." Ratchet began as he saw the lights below. Danny was lowering him as fast as he could without causing destabilization. As Ratchet sat there doing the math and watching the dials denoting the bodily stability of Banner, it was clear to him that without thrusters, even with the tractor beams, Banner would buckle, slip from at least two of them and fall to the ground to die in a fireball.

"Two ..." Ratchet said. He moved through the data swiftly, then concluded that two of the corners would hold until they were 2-3,000 meters from touchdown, then the likelihood that they would slip was at 65-70% probable. The operation should be aborted but it was too late. They couldn't stop now. Banner was going to begin to fall at 2,000 meters.

"**ONE! DO IT!" **

Four thuds gripped the ship, shaking him, then settled. A deep, deep moan rolled up through the floor plates, then settled.

Ratchet routed environmental and systems through his panel, took stock, then called out to Dangerous. "**We're linked! DANNY! We're going to loose the link at 2,000 meters!** **He's** **going to fall! Fix the configuration! Do it fast! I'm sending the data now!"**

=0=On the ground

Ironhide ran to a runabout and began to climb inside before his father and grandfather grabbed him. There was nearly a serious brawl as Ironhide floundered blindly, then they gripped him hard enough to hold him before he stopped. Everyone then turned back to the field and looked up to watch as four tractor beams shot out to grip Banner.

The big ship stabilized even as energon fell from the sky to patter on the landing zone. Everyone stared at it, then the big mech who was wobbling overhead. He stopped almost immediately, then began to continue to come back down. As he did all of his thrusters turned downward across the entirety of his body and began to burn.

=0=Saturn Big Frame Yard, Rings of Saturn

:I'm going: Riot said. "Can you hold Dandy?"

:I have him, Riot. Go: Enzio called out over their link.

:Stay, Barter and the rest of you. Help Enzio. I'm going with Riot: a big ship said as he slid out to follow. Three others followed anyway as another slid into the space where Riot had held Dandy to tractor him into place. The four giant ships were out of sight in seconds.

=0=Banner

It was a stable ride for a moment, then Ratchet felt it happen. Two tractor beams were slipping. He corrected with thrusters but the ship was too big and too compromised. "Oh frag. Stay with me, Banner."

Banner was silent but over the interlinks, everyone could see that they were failing to grip him. As the sight of ground below came into view, two tractor beams slipped and the stern end of a metrotitan frame began to fall toward the ground, swinging in the beams still holding as it began to drag two others holding his bow and a dreadnought gripping his superstructure with him.

=0=TBC 9-14-19

Avalone: Ah-vuh-low-nee


	87. Chapter 87

The Diego Diaries: Free Fall (dd7 87)

=0=From the ground

It looked as bad as it must be as the ship slipped two tractor beams, then swung stern down in the grip of the other three. The two that failed crossed each other and there was a huge flash of fire before the beams went out completely. Two ships pulled back as Dangerous began to pull upward straining to hold the vessel in its twisting agonized dangle.

Two others still gripped it but their tractor beams began to glow with overloading energy. They were strong enough to do the job but the movement of Banner was overpowering their grips. As they gripped and Banner swung, his energon began to rain down on the ground again.

"**PRIME TO RATCHET! ANSWER ME!"**

There was silence a moment, then the thrusters came online full out, slowing the swinging motion of the ship. :Optimus … wait a second …:

"**RATCHET! GET OFF THAT SHIP! NOW!" **Ironhide bellowed as he lunged toward the runabout again. Raptor and Blackjack were too powerful for him. He stared upward at a ship slowing its descent but it was still coming down.

:Danny: Ratchet said over the mass link. :Stop and hold him. Who can take the other's place? What happened?:

:The others … they crossed beams and burned out. Ratchet, hold him a moment with thrusters if you can: Danny said as he called to Tennyson who was at the energy rift. :Tenn, **COME!** **We have an emergency!**:

:On my way: a deep voice said, then there was silence.

As they braced him, Banner began to slip again.

**:I'M STRUGGLING!:** Cryptic Warrior cried out. **:GRIP HIM, STRIKER!:**

**:I AM!:** Striker called back.

They began to fall again as a cloud of Seekers flew in, magnetized, then turned on their thrusters full. It slowed a moment, then the downward momentum was too great. The Seekers struggled, then began to release Banner in groups of two or three so that letting go didn't speed up his free fall.

Prime watched with a stricken spark. The Matrix was silent as they stood together helplessly watching. Others were arriving, the rest of Ironhide's family, other soldiers, the scientists who were watching on television and came to the site as well as news reporters who were held in the safety zone behind them against a fall and resultant massive explosion.

It was an astonishing thing to see. Banner was out. There were no lights, no signs of life but that which Ratchet was coaxing out of him. Energon was falling, raining all over the place as he swung in the powerful grip of Riot, Striker and Danny. Then two beams shot out from the darkness from the direction of Tyger Pax. They slammed into the ship and Banner held, stilled for a moment before swinging again.

His momentum was slowed a bit, then two more shot out from another direction. The four ships hovering over Tyger Pax were moving in to save Banner. Their beams caught him, steadying him in the grip of Danny and their other two partners from their long migration. Banner was silent, caught in the web of their beams, slowing to a stop nearly 1200 feet from the ground.

It was as still as a graveyard all around the area.

=0=The Family Tower

"Oh my god," Mama Fig whispered as she held her husband and son's hands. "That poor ship."

Lennox was frozen in place as he watched the spectacle. All of them were unaware that Ratchet was still on board but all of them knew that the titan was in a bad way. "Fuck," he whispered softly as the silent form of Banner began to be lowered again, ever so slowly by seven tractor beams that held his dead weight in their grips.

=0=Earth2

They watched in the lounge area of the Great Concourse, thousands of residents staring at the giant screens set up around the dining area. It was as still as a morgue in the giant communal space as they watched the horrifying show underway nearby.

Rain, Camilla, Jaycee and several others including the new kids were silently watching from the same table as their parents. Everywhere in the room, the mood and expressions were funereal as they watched the most astonishing thing they had ever seen. That it was only a few Cybertronian miles from them made it seem even worse.

This wasn't a movie. It was real life and a giant ship was going to crash into the ground and die if they weren't really careful. It was the most real thing any of them had ever experienced in real life.

In some small way, they all just made the jump from Earth to Mars.

=0=Unidad Terra 1

The concourse was packed with the tens of thousands who lived there full time. Those that weren't on essential business were gathered to watch the landing of a vessel that had been wounded by pirates no less. Pirates had wounded it for its tech. It was repulsive to everyone in the room. They knew bots and this was one of them, albeit bigger. They, too, had made the jump. This was one of theirs and he was in giant trouble.

=0=The Hourly News: **LATEST BREAKING NEWS!**

"We have no more information about the vessel other than its being lowered to the ground by Dangerous who is a dreadnought stationed at the DMZ along with six other vessels that had come from this new group to assist. Two more are on their way, I'm told, two or maybe three. The information is still spotty. There is one more wounded vessel waiting at the Saturn Big Frame Yard, The Dandy, who is in medical need but Banner takes precedence.

"There is no word about Banner's condition though it is evident that he is off line at the moment. None of his functional nor running lights are on and there appears to be no effort on his part to assist. His wounds its been reported are the most grievous of the eleven in this returning group.

"No one on the ground is being allowed to report at the moment. They've been moved back into the protective ring that is surrounding the field but its been promised that information will be fully forthcoming when Banner is on the ground and his safety and condition is secured.

"From the images we are receiving, the group is halting his downward ascent once again, though why is unclear..."

Aleph gave the commentary at the studio as Jacx, Gen-O, Lim-Lee and four others were making the rounds to get more information. Three of them would have to wait at the site until they were released from the safety zone where they and everyone not directly involved were taken to watch and wait.

=0=On board

Ratchet who was magnetized to the floor at the station for environmental control, ship's status and functions and the secondary nexus for Banner's mainframe checked half a dozen things before running back to the conn to check ship's status.

Banner was still held fast in their tractor beams, so he called Dangerous. :How is the net holding him, Danny?: As he called, the sound of energy resolving was heard behind him over his shoulder. Ratchet glanced back to see what it was.

Metroplex, Typhoon, Paribolus, Acroplex and Metrocon materialized, then ran for stations to sit and log in. More came. A grim faced Tyke, an even grimmer Fort Max and Hammer of Primus. They walked to Ratchet, then checked the panel.

Hammer plugged in, listened, then internally tweaked his engine output. "I just rerouted some of his non essential power to his thrusters. You have 72% now, Doctor."

"Thanks, Ham," Ratchet said. "We're holding."

A thud shook the ship as another big tractor beam gripped Banner. Tennyson was here. :Ratchet? Are you aboard? They told me you were. Everyone is very mad at you on the ground:

"Situation **FUBAR**, Tenn. Thanks for the assist," Ratchet said as he noted two more ships come into orbit. "More of that group just arrived. I think its Riot and Enzio."

Metroplex stood up, walked to the panel, then stared at the forward view port a second as he talked to them off line. He glanced at last at Ratchet. "They're holding to be called to help. What's Banner's status. He's not online?"

Ratchet through his jacks scanned the big silent ship. "No. He flipped into emergency stasis. We need massive infusions, Metroplex. This is fragged. Dangerous?"

:Here, Ratchet:

"He's off line but stable in your grip. Take us down really slowly. He's not in line with his frame and he could break something if he isn't laid down in one piece. No bends or we break," Ratchet replied.

:Understood. Everyone, listen to me: Danny said to the others as he explained his plan to straighten Banner on his baseline, then go directly down to set him on the ground. It would take math and teamwork.

Ratchet watched the dials that showed level for the big mech in relation to the ground. He slowly began to move as the big mechs checked their movements to shift him. When he was level, Ratchet said, "You're good. You can go but real slow and coordinated."

:Understood. Follow my count: Danny said as the ships began to slowly go downward once more.

Banner vibrated slightly as the ground began to seemingly rise up to meet them but slowly and steadily this time.

Ratchet could see light from the giant towers that lined the field, then the tops of big tankers. Down they went until a thud ran through the vessel.

Banner was down.

Ship talk filled the intercom system and the bridge as the big vessels discussed detaching. When they did, they did so at the same time. It felt to those standing on the bridge that Banner seemed to sag, though he didn't. It was likely it was their nerves they felt droop.

Ratchet stared at the screen which was filled with trucks and bots hurrying their way. Ships filled with energon lifted up and flew toward him ready to attach and pump what Banner needed into his body. The ground that they traveled was slick with Banner's energon, shaken from him as he began to fall.

Sirens filled the air as aid began to come. Along with them, running as fast as they could, Prime and everyone with him followed. They hurried through the strangely stark light toward the silent figure of the big mech. He was streaked with fire marks from direct hits, his hangar doors were damaged and open but little else showed much life.

It would take a while to get there but they did and began to climb inside the hangar deck. Energon was slick there, very deep and dripping out the hacked doorway. Moving forward carefully, the group followed Optimus as he used the Matrix to find the pathway forward to Banner's panel, the place where his spark lived. They all disappeared into the darkness as more entered behind them. They were here to save his life and get him attached to infusion lines.

=0=The bridge and command center of Banner of Larum V, his last colonial venture

The lights were brighter when Optimus and the others walked onto the bridge. Hurrying across the huge broad space toward the command central location, Optimus noted that most of the titans and dreads were here in pretender gear. So were also several Supremes including Kappa who was kneeling before a panel helping Ratchet who was laying on his back working on something inside.

"What is the story and prognosis?" Prime asked Metroplex who turned toward him as he watched the dials at environmental.

"We're not sure," Metroplex said. "Ratchet says he has to be stabilized and that's going to take a lot of energon. He's directing teams to staunch and repair his wounds."

Prime nodded, then knelt down as well. He looked into the panel. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet glanced at Prime as he tightened something overhead of where he was laying. "Hi, Optimus. I suppose Ironhide is furious."

"**YES! IRONHIDE IS *FRAGGING* FURIOUS, OLD MECH!"** a voice bellowed from overhead.

Ratchet listened, then grinned slightly. "Oh, frag," he said quietly.

=0=TBC 9-15-19


	88. Chapter 88

The Diego Diaries: Down (dd7 88)

=0=On the ground

Overhead, a sky crane was lowering a work platform onto the superstructure of the silent mech. Banner had no lights and there was nothing to indicate that he was alive yet he was in spite of everything. The last thing that Ratchet had done before running back through the ship was to put him into medical stasis. He had slipped and slid through the corridors finally passing medical, security and haz-mat personnel who were beginning to flood the big mech to clean out the spilled energon.

Haz-Mat were already placing machines in the hangar and other places to drain the energon that no longer gushed from Banner's many wound. It would take a while to clean him up so that he wasn't a hazard to those who were working their part of Ratchet's plan.

By the time he reached the hangar doors, then jumped down to land with a thud, everyone in Prime's group including a livid Ironhide was there to greet him. He straightened, then looked into the emotional optics of everyone. He was covered in dried energon and looked like hell. "Before you unload on me, I want you to know that I did the math, checked the systems and concluded that if he had gone down without me to work thrusters he would have slipped out right away and crashed. There was no other way to bring him down alive."

"**TELL ME TOMORROW!**" Ironhide said. "**YOU LOOK LIKE SLAG!**"

"Why, Ironhide … you romantic, you," Ratchet said with a slight grin. "It was a thing I had to do. Shoot me."

"**I WILL!**" Ironhide said. "You need to get that slag off."

"I do. Wanna wash my aft?" Ratchet asked as he glanced at the hangar doors. A flood of energon was beginning to pour out to land in what humans would call 'duck ponds', small containers that looked like kiddie pools. It caught the energon and would be taken away to be incinerated when the ship was washed free of it. It came out in a torrent as they watched the spectacle silently for a moment.

"He lost a lot," Prowl said.

"They entered his junctions and central areas, then hacked him up with blades. He was bleeding out when they got here," Ratchet said as blue and light blue energon gushed into the ponds. He looked at the group. "He was on his last legs."

Titanic figures could be seen as Metroplex led them off the ship. The energon didn't stick to them. They were apparently repelling it with their tech. They walked to Prime and the group. "He's reaching a better level of stable with the infusions," Metroplex said. "Thank you, Doctor. Both Banner and The Dandy are very good mechs. This is an abomination."

Ratchet nodded. "It is. But then, the others made sure that the pirates won't do it again."

"What do you have to do now, Ratchet?" Prime asked.

"We have to work out replacing a lot of his internals and getting him to the point where he can be revived. I imagine it'll hurt so I have to devise a protocol for pain suppression. I'd like him cleaned up immaculately internally so that he feels better when he comes out of stasis. There's a lot of work here. I think he's not going to be ready to sit for a good seven or eight orns. Then there's Dandy. He's got some hurts but nothing this dire. All of them need to be worked on and put back together.

"This was a miracle that he didn't fall and kill himself. We have to have a protocol written for endangered titans so this doesn't happen again. He had to have thrusters or he would have fallen to become a fireball."

Metroplex nodded. "We came to that conclusion as well. We need to create holographic workers to do that when this happens again, if it does. We can't risk anyone on board."

"Wise idea," Ironhide growled. "Do you have to start now or can you go somewhere and clean up?"

"I can go. You asking?" Ratchet asked as he began to walk with Ironhide toward the emergency station nearby where there was a wash rack handy for situations like this.

Prowl watched him go, then turned to Prime. "I would hate to be Ratchet right now."

"I agree," Prime said. Then he and everyone else turned back to watch the crane finish lowering the platform onto the superstructure for the welders to affix. It would be the place where all of the new upgrades would be delivered when they went through the big mech nut, bolt and screw.

While they watched, The Dandy arrived from Saturn Big Frame Yard and fell into orbit to await his turn to descend and be assisted. The other ships minus the four already coming down at their pads south of this place would remain in orbit until the ground teams were ready for them. It would be a busy and exciting next few orns.

=0=Stomping off

Ironhide was silent as they walked to the big ship parked nearby, the one that was the medical station for all of the ground workers.

Ratchet walked beside him measuring his aura with a practiced sensibility. Ironhide was scared to death. His anger, though intense would fade rapidly. He was clearly and fully aware that Ratchet routinely did stupid shit for someone else and he'd learned to blow that part off quickly. The fear took longer. He slipped his servo into Ironhide's, then squeezed.

Ironhide squeezed back.

Feeling relief that the big mech didn't jerk his servo away, Ratchet matched his stride. "That was a fragged event all around. We have to do better. We should have anticipated this early on."

Ironhide glanced at him. "You will never do that again."

Ratchet considered his words. "If we work it out it won't ever be necessary again. He would have died. He would have fallen and crashed into a fireball. I can't have that happen, Ironhide. Believe me, it wasn't an easy conclusion to reach."

"I don't care. I'll be reasonable one of these orns but not now," Ironhide said as they reached the vessel, then climbed upward to the stations inside.

=0=Moments later

Stepping under hot soapy water, Ratchet stood a moment soaking up the luxury. Energon sloughed off and ran blue down the drain as he rubbed his arms and torso. Ironhide got his back and other parts he couldn't see or reach, then Ratchet stepped out to stand under the blast of a hot dryer. It was almost too much to handle, it felt so good. When he was dry, he stepped down from the platform, then enveloped Ironhide into a massive hug.

They swayed together, then Ironhide looked sternly at Ratchet. "Slagger. You're a four barreled slagger. If you ever do that again, I will slag you from here to Cybertron and back."

Ratchet grinned. "Okay."

Ironhide smirked slightly. "Fragger. What now?"

"I have to supervise this slag. Why don't you and the command committee take Prime and Prowl somewhere for dinner. You haven't eaten yet. Right?" Ratchet said as they began to walk to the door.

"What about you?" he asked as they stepped down and began to walk back to the group.

"Bring me a sammie and chips. A big fat beer, too. Sandwich, beer, chips. And a dessert. A big old slab of chocolate-cherry cake. That would be good," Ratchet said as they reached Prime and his party.

Beyond them, welders were swarming into the ship with their emergency kits worn as backpacks. Soon, they would be cutting out lots of infrastructure and welding more in its place. Most of what Banner had for food regulation would be upgraded with more impervious metallic piping.

"Why don't you all go eat? I'm going to be here a long time getting his one, Dandy and then the others up to speed," Ratchet said.

"What about you?" Prowl asked.

"Old Dependable here," Ratchet said as he hugged Ironhide's shoulders, "is going to bring me something shortly."

Prime glanced at Ironhide, then Ratchet. "Very well. When we finish, I will come back to see how things are going." He glanced at Jazz and his shadow, Mirage. "I will speak to The People at noon tomorrow."

"You mean later today," Mirage said with a grin. "It's 0110 hours on the TMC."

Prime nodded. "Very well. Release to the press according to your judgment about the situation but first join us if you are hungry."

"I think I'm starved," Jazz said as he glanced at Mirage. Mirage nodded. "Then its unanimous."

They chatted as a group for a moment, then Optimus and his band walked off to take a drive to Temple and have a bite at The Diner On The Corner. Ironhide would go with them after his elders hugged and slagged Ratchet.

Ratchet watched them go, then glanced at Banner. In the distance down the pad, The Dandy was being landed in ship mode, too. He landed heavily but uneventfully as workers and doctors ran to him to assist. Ratchet considered all that was ahead as he stared at the sky. He could see what seemed like seven or eight big frames in a parking orbit and he could feel their scans of Banner on his own armor.

It was going to be a long night.

=0=The Hourly News:** THE LATEST BREAKING NEWS!**

Aleph took the data pad from a stage hand, read it, then looked at the camera. "The Office of Strategic Communications has released a short message about the mission at hand. Commander Jazz states that the Prime will be speaking to The People at 1200 hours on the TMC later this morning. Right now, this is the information released thus far.

"There were eleven metrotitan ships that were headed this way and alerted The Fortress that they were following an Omega Beam upward along the Orion Arm to reach the colony. They were towing two debilitated comrades, one of them in dire condition due to an encounter with pirates hunting them for their technology.

"The warrior class ship, Riot and his partner, Enzio detected the distress calls that The Dandy and Banner were putting out, then rescued them from the hunters with extreme prejudice. They were then put under tow and an emergency run for Mars was underway.

"The need to rescue Banner first required a teleportation to the Big Frame Shipyard at Saturn, then a swift rush forward for medical treatment here. When they arrived, it appeared that Banner wouldn't be able to land without support so Dangerous who is normally on station at the DMZ was brought in along with other ships.

"During the descent, the tractors slipped and Banner was ready to fall. More titans came to his rescue including the great Tennyson. They were able to land him without further incident and he is currently under the care and repair of Commander Ratchet who is the foremost authority on big frame medicine anywhere.

"At this time, four of the ships are being seated on pads created for them when it was clear that they were coming. They will be grouped together in a pod of five and one of six. The two who need the most care, The Dandy and Banner will be held for last so that they can fully recover.

"Not much else is being released yet. The situation is fully in control and the restrictions on roads and businesses are still in full force. Commander Jazz will be holding a press conference in two joors and will be updating everyone at that time. Meanwhile, we have new recordings of the landing of Banner just released from the Office of Strategic Communications," he said as the screen changed to a massive ship being held in the yellow tractor beams of others.

Then two tractors cut out and the ship's stern fell causing it to swing in the grip of Dangerous and two others a good half mile in the sky.

Watching on screens from one end of the solar system to the other, everyone on three planets inhaled as they took in the visuals.

=0=TBC 9-16-19


	89. Chapter 89

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd7 89)

=0=A bit later

Ironhide walked into his house and noted that it was still quiet. Sleeping on the couch, Ravel looked comfortable. He grinned at the little bot, then walked into the berth rooms of his many children, noting that no one was awake. When he walked out Ravel was sitting up on the couch.

"How is everything, son? I hated watching that titan. He nearly fell. Is he going to be alright?" Ravel asked anxiously.

"I think so, Ravie. He needs everything done but he got here in time. Ratchet's going to be working overtime for a while. I think we need to figure out the kids."

"We can take care of them, Ironhide," Ravel said as he stood and stretched. "You must be terribly tired."

"I nap," Ironhide said with a grin. "I asked for reinforcements to come and help you with them when its time to get up. School is still closed so the little ones are going to the Military Day Care in The Fortress and the others are going to be doing rounds with their ammas and appa. The big frames are going to keep them with them until things get better. The roads are going to be overtaken by emergency personnel so Prime asked Herling to close the schools for at least an orn."

"Oh," Ravel said. "It sounds ominous."

Ironhide grinned at the anxious little mech. How a wild aft slagger like Ratchet could some from two of the sweetest and most retiring little mechs like Ravel and Tie Down, he didn't know. Maybe he took after Docker and Ratchet. "Don't worry about it, Ravie. Just know we're going to be checking in. The Cybertronian commanders are going to be here until mid afternoon, then go back to Cybertron unless called. We have a lot of work to do."

"Alright. You know you can count upon us, Ironhide," Ravel said.

Ironhide leaned down, then kissed Ravel on the top of his helm. "That was never a worry, Ravel. I have to go back but Sun and Jack are coming in to help with the kids. Don't over do, none of you. How's Corr doing?"

"He's doing very well, son," Ravel said with a smile. "He is almost 100% on his peds again. His therapist measured his dementia data and will have the reports ready for tomorrow afternoon. Will Sonny be able to come with us? We don't really know the science part of this. I want to be able to tell Corr and Chan what they say. They get so frightened that they hear but don't listen, if you know what I mean."

"When?" Ironhide asked.

"At 0400 hours on the TMC," Ravel replied.

"I'll have him there and I'll come, too," Ironhide said as he picked up Ravel's blanket. "Go back to recharge, Ravel. Don't worry. We're parceling things out and we're going to be there. Alright?"

Ravel sat back down, then lay back. "Okay, Ironhide. You're a good son."

Ironhide grinned. "Tell Sonny that."

"I do. All the time," Ravel said with a chuckle. "I don't know where he comes from sometimes, either."

Ironhide snickered, then walked to the door. "I'll see you soon." He stepped out and the light went off.

Ravel snuggled in and was out like a light.

=0=On the ground

Ratchet climbed back into Banner to check the fuel system and see what might still be out of sorts for his massive transfusions. Holding a meter, he walked along the corridors scanning the system, checking for pressure drop offs that might indicate a slash that they missed and by the time he reached the engine rooms all seemed well on that accord.

Outside on the field beyond, The Dandy had landed heavily and was being swarmed himself. He had wounds but they hadn't had time to cut him up the way they did Banner because they missed his primary propulsion systems. He could still maneuver and rolled to evade when Riot and his partner, Enzio had arrived and shot the slag out of everyone.

Listing nearby, Banner was on the ropes. Symbionts of five of the eight mechs with Riot had boarded Banner and made short work of the pirates. They had done what they could to cut off energon flows and triage the wounds but it was beyond their capacity. It was a mad run for Mars that had saved his life.

Enzio and Riot, two fabled titans who were long time partners in all ventures possible waited in space going over the situation, the pathway they had taken to come and the sights they had seen on the way with Metroplex and Metrobon. There were many pirates and many ships but most of those were wolf packs hunting pirates. Soft Space was the fabled land for the many who were fleeing there.

Four titans sat on pads several miles south of the Tri-Cities. They would be, all of them, visible to every human habit and all of the urban areas out that way. They would be visible from the Industrial Park Cities, all ten of them now. The industrial expansion kept pace with refugee arrival as Crater District Two was nearly three-quarters of the way built. A steady stream of newcomers would be diverted to the new titan district when they were made ready to inhabit them.

It was getting to be looking a lot like Cybertron around the dusty plains of Mars.

=0=Elsewhere at the same time

Most of the inhabitants of the habitats were dozing in their chairs or sleeping on the floor around monitors, waking to watch or grab a bite before falling asleep again. In Earth2 and Unidad, many retired to their apartments to watch the show which continued in comfort.

Carly and Sam sat in their apartment on the top floor of Unidad staring at the big screen as the rescue continued. The images were real time and broadcast uncut to the colony and beyond.

Ships landed nearby, a sight they could watch from their big windows. Lights beyond signaled enormous activity going on ten miles from their home. Big ships were landing precisely, brought into place by lasers pointed at them and different observational points on the ground. Dust kicked up, dust that would probably take a day or two to clear as they sat down with the usual blow back. Faint tremors could be felt when they did.

"This is amazing," Carly said as she sat her bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Sitting back, she leaned into Sam.

"They're amazing," Sam said. "Did you ever think that you would have front row seats to this?"

"Never. I feel sorry for people like Elon Musk who want to come so badly. This is the greatest adventure I've ever experienced."

Sam nodded. "What's the word on Jessie and James?"

"They're going to have a party soon with all the family. They're planning tentatively to get married in a Praxian ceremony officiated by Optimus here. Our parents are going to be giving a party for them. Its still built around the schedule," Carly said.

"What's the word on them being stationed in the same place while in uniform?" Sam asked.

"They're dual-military so they can. Given the special circumstances of this deployment and that James is a permanent striker on an alpha team here, there's not a problem," Carly replied.

"Good. Who's going to be their flower girl?" Sam asked with a grin.

Carly smiled. "Why, **you **are, Sam."

=0=Family Tower

Mama Fig tottered off to bed after getting promises that if 'something happened' to get her. She did, however, say that the cards told her this would be okay and that nothing would happen. But she wanted them to get her anyway.

"Just in case."

They would if anything untoward happened.

The lounge was filled with people lounging, dozing and getting food. Will slouched in a chair with Sarah wrapped around him. Annie was in bed having been carried there earlier by her dad. Sometimes, a femme has to give in and get shut eye.

"When can you get the real word on what happened?" Sarah murmured. "There's more to this than that I would think. A ship almost fell."

"I have a call in to Ironhide," Will said as he took a beer from Lonnie Epps who was bringing them along with sandwiches.

"Tell me. Wake me up," Sarah said as she dozed off.

Lennox grinned. "Sure, babe."

=0=Virginia

They sat in the Command Center of Global N.E.S.T. at the Pentagon. Screens across the big room were showing different events and data but the big central one was showing the operation. Glenn Morshower, Joe Bowers and Charlotte Mearing were sitting with a number of generals, civilians of this and that agency, techs and a couple of high ranking members of the Senate.

"That makes four on the ground in the new development," Colonel Mick Murphy, Morshower's top aide said. "Two are hurt and in the repair phase. That leaves five more."

"They must still be in space, in orbit," Mearing said. "They have the repair depot 200 miles north of the colony, the Big Frame Shipyard in orbit around Saturn, the Big Frame Yard in the Tri-Cities District and the Ceres Depot and Refueling Center. They told me that they want as many at Mars and on the ground because its easier to repair."

Morshower glanced at Joe Bowers who was taking notes. "I want you to find out what you can, Joe, about the repair schedule, the future of these eleven mechs on world, anything you can get. We're going to have to speak to a lot of groups, Charlotte and I, so we're going to need information. Get with Jazz. He's got the inside game."

Joe nodded. "The House committees will be incensed and I don't know about the President. Things are very strained between everyone both here and the United Kingdom. Those are the two I can vouch for among the allies. I can get with General Hanson when I go to Brussels for the meeting next week."

"Good. The more information, the better," Glenn said grimly.

The screen played on showing Ratchet climbing a hand hold grip ladder up the side of The Dandy toward his superstructure. He was an ant crawling on an elephant. It was fascinating.

=0=Prime

He left the diner with the military-civilian committee group mostly dispersing. They'd troubleshot the situation and decided that the public and private school systems including the University and trade/tech schools would remain closed another orn until they figured out how to support the situation without overwhelming the road system. Even the metro would be displaced and take longer because underground trains for munitions and heavy shipping would be given priority for the refit and rescue.

The overland trains were already bringing things from stores at the Big Frame Supply Depot that was part of Industrial Park Cities #7. It would be intensely busy and time wise, very scripted for a while.

Businesses, work, recreation and other facilities would be given discretion to open but could be asked to close if traffic supporting the rescue was inhibited by their operation. All of the emergency facilities would be working and the Temple would be open to foot traffic. Tours and visitations of groups were canceled until this was sorted out.

It would be a banker's holiday.

News and radio channels along with the Community Bulletin Board and newspapers would put out notices and information as well as answer questions from those who needed more details. Prime, himself would speak to the situation at noon.

Until things were in better order, this was the way it would go.

Optimus Prime walked to the Metro then downward to the platform. Standing there were half a dozen kids he recognized as gangsters from briefings he had with Hauser. They stared at him as he stood with Prowl, Jetta and Mack. They were heading for the site to check progress.

The kids were nervous but stoically watched the tracks for the train to come. It was slow and some of them were already rerouted to allow freight trains to pass or slowed due to other circumstances.

"The trains are going to be disrupted for a while, Mack. Have Dane give me a call from the Department of Transportation in Bern later. We have to get this better coordinated."

Mack furiously took notes as everyone waited on the platform. Then Kup and Hercy walked down the steps to join them.

=0=TBC 9-17-19

(LOL! I'm glad I checked this over before posting because I wrote when Ironhide leaned down to kiss Ravel on the helm, I had 'Ironhide leaned down to kill Ravel on the head'.)

NOTES:

leoness chapter 88 . 19h ago

The concept of pirates walking inside and cutting them up like that is a visceral kind of horror. That's chest burster Alien type horror, comparatively.

ME: It is. Hunting and killing these beings for their tech is canon in the TF world and since all of their sparks are linked, they can be used to find others even when they're dead. There's a moon with a graveyard of them where they died that is a sad place for bots to go. The alien analogy is so true. What a horror. :D HUGS!

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul chapter 87 . Sep 16

I nearly bawled during this chapter. Poor Banner. Ironhide is likely going to be very pissed off with Ratchet, but I can see why Ratchet stayed. Banner's situation was dire, and probably still is until he can be stabilized, and Ratchet has a heart of gold inside that insane processor of his. Is it bad I just want to hug them all? argh...  
lol, had a massive stimming fest as well while reading this as well... surprised I didn't start flying with how much flapping I was doing...

Thanks, Lisa (DMSS)

ME: Ratchet has a habit of this type of thing in nearly every universe he lives in. I love him because he's such a good guy. Hug them all, honey. :D:D:D LOL! I have such a visual of you flying. :D:D:D Hugs, Lisa, my darling. HUGS!

Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 87 . Sep 16

Holy moly... that was some cliffhanger! I'm so glad Banner was caught and Ratchet is safe. I don't blame Ironhide for being so mad. That was a brave but stupid thing for Ratchet to do.

ME: I know. Ratchet sort goes with his spark. Even Ironhide gets it but he's going to be pissed for a while. I never noticed I wrote cliffhangers until someone once mentioned it in my Star Trek days. LOL! I sorta love hanging off a cliff myself. ;) HUGS!

What Lies Beyond chapter 86 . Sep 15

Oh, jeez. This is the one drawback to being caught up on this story-you get to moments like this, and the wait between chapters is agonizing. I'm really, really hoping Banner pulls through. I don't want to see one of the titans die.

And Avalone...Based on Metroplex's reaction, I have a bad feeling about that name. He's one of the lost titans, isn't he? Poor Banner…

ME: He is. War is hell but they're rallying. I remember someone once told me that it took them two months reading day and night to catch up. :D:D:D BWAHAHAHA! I feel their pain. I'm editing this sucker myself. HUGS!

Ragemoose chapter 86 . Sep 15

So dramatic, I love it! Ironhide's gonna bust Ratchet's aft for this. I'm very interested to find out who Avalone is, especially since the other big frames (or at least Metroplex) seem to know about them.

On second thought, actually, I think all of Mars and most of Cybertron are going to riot if Ratchet gets hurt real bad, knowing how many people he's helped personally. They're gonna have to make 'Slag Ratchet Day' a national holiday at this rate :P

ME: BWAAHAHAA! You got that right. I like to put reality into this. I can't imagine them having this happen and just being jolly. They miss their friends and family but that's what immigrants are for. More stuff is coming and more tales will be told. Avalone is going to be resolved but not fast. HUGS!

Ragemoose chapter 85 . Sep 14

ahh, i feel like i always get behind right before a big arc like this! i get caught up just in time for the cliffhangers :P A joy to read, as always! I'm looking forward to seeing how this plays out. Somehow, I get the distinct impression that despite several warnings, ratchet will be on board banner when he goes down. It just seems like he wouldn't be able, morally, to leave a charge of his to face such a perilous situation alone. I ALSO can't wait to see the resolution of the bit with the seeker kids and their parents! im so happy and excited for the reunion :,D

wonderful as ever! thank you for sharing!

ME: My pleasure. :D By the way, you read my mind. LOL! I also think that over the space of time and that many individuals that the kids would get their genitors back. It proves that they aren't just wishful thinking. Hugs to you, darling. HUGS!

DreamChaser99 chapter 84 . Sep 12

Aww, this is super exciting! I love seeing Ratchet interact with the metrotitans! That has to be some of my favorite parts of this story!

ME: IF they didn't have titans I would have to invent them. I LOVE THEM. Metroplex in the Fall of Cybertron game is a giant to me in every way possible. HUGS!

SkyenhaMarisa chapter 84 . Sep 11

Just a mote point, but the listing for DD7 is movies misc, not movies Transformers. Might want to change that so we can find you on a Transformers movie search. Here in New Mexico if it doesn't hit a hundred by the first week of July it doesn't. This year second going on the third week. I have the feeling winter is is going to be strange. Have you noticed even the Pulp science fictions of the forties liked to do the frontier town theme.

ME: I goofed that. I'm having an email in to support to see what they can do.

We have had the longest and strangest summer ever in the 42 years that I've lived here. Right now its halfway to October and its still in the 60's during the day. Winter is going to be late coming here.

I think Shootout at the OK Corral is a thing. :D:D:D I think I've written three different scenes in three different stories that had one. LOL! HUGS!

leoness chapter 83 . Sep 11

I love the big frames. The visuals of them as well are so impressive.

ME: When I saw Metroplex in Fall of Cybertron and the titans in the little shorts about the Combiner Wars, they just make me happy. I love them. When Ironhide and Prime were standing on Metroplex's shoulder in the game, I couldn't get over how tiny they were. And so cute. :D:D:D

HUGS!


	90. Chapter 90

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd7 90)

Too tired tonight to edit this. Will do tomorrow. Hope the errors are few and not too stupid. LOL! HUGS!

{ } indicates NeoCybex, Cybertronian standard speech

=0=Sitting on a ledge in a nexus room

Ratchet leaned back against a bulkhead as he ate his sandwich. A beer and chips were within reach as was a big slice of chocolate cake. He was famished, he thought as he ate the food. Nothing had tasted this good in a while.

Ironhide sat on the ledge across from him staring at him with a slight sense of miff hanging over him. "You were a slagger doing what you did. You have kids and other responsibilities."

"I know," Ratchet said as he tapped Ironhide lightly with his ped. "Have you ever seen a titan crash from a height?"

"No," Ironhide said as his tone indicated he wasn't mollified.

"It's nothing I want to see twice. The fireball probably would have blasted everyone on the ground good," Ratchet said. "Have you ever heard about Avalone?"

Ironhide nodded. "I asked Max. He told me that they were inseparable. Banner loves Avalone and he loves Banner. They got split up and he's been pining and looking for Avalone ever since. Its slagging sad and you're changing the subject."

"He told me that he was going to die," Ratchet said. "He thought I was Avalone. He called for him and I said I was here. He said he loved me. Then he went off line."

It was silent a moment.

"When will he be up and portable?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know. He's destroyed in a lot of places. I wouldn't trust him to transform. He could turn into a fire ball for any number of reasons. I have to replace literally miles and miles of cable and conduits. This is going to be likely a total rebuild," Ratchet replied.

"Can you do that?" Ironhide asked as he gathered Ratchet's trash into a bag.

"I think so," Ratchet said. "Retriades is a doctor as well. Summer Breeze on Cybertron is another. They have pretender gear and they can help if I need it." Ratchet grinned. "I just remembered that football season started two orns ago."

"Prime asked them to postpone it for a few until this and the mission gets sorted out. We haven't heard from the team but then we aren't supposed to yet," Ironhide replied as he stood to go.

Ratchet nodded. He grinned. "I can't wait to see you play football. You're getting to be an all around athlete and stand up mech, Ironhide. I don't know about that."

Ironhide smirked. "Live with it, old mech. **I AM IRONHIDE! I AM ALL AROUND!**" He turned toward the door. "I'll be around." With that, he walked out and headed toward who knew where.

Ratchet watched him, then grinned slightly. "You better be." He ate his cake slowly, savoring it, then got back to the work of putting the equivalent of a giant mirror dropped from a second story window to the ground below back together good enough that the cracks wouldn't show.

=0=As the dawn breaks at the site of Banner's triage

Epps, Graham and Lennox sat on the hood of their truck in their suits watching the show nearby. A battered ship sat on the ground oddly lifeless as the life's blood of its body still dripped from the hangar deck. It was the rest of the cleaning up, the now diluted energon that had fallen out of the slashes in his lines.

Tanker trucks had sucked it out of what looked to the humans like duck ponds truckers and others used to control spills and weird substances. It took a while to get it, then the trucks moved onward to other things.

:Damn. He lost a lot of energon: Epps said as the others nodded. :Can you imagine something entering your body and tearing out your guts?:

Niall Graham nodded. :Did I ever tell you that I went to the first alien movie by myself? I saw a movie called 'Alien' on the listings and thought this might be fun. I think I crawled out of the theater on my hands and knees when it was over:

Will looked at him with a grin. :Did you scream like a little girl?: he asked.

Graham nodded. :Yes, I did. You?:

Lennox snickered, then nodded. :I did:

They laughed as a big convoy of trucks carrying loads of replacement parts drove past, then rounded the corner of the massive ship to disappear from sight.

:I heard that no one knows how to fix these guys but Ratchet. I heard he's training doctors for them but it really is all on him: Epps said.

:Want to hear a rumor?: Lennox asked.

The two glanced at him, then nodded.

:Ratchet was on board the ship when they brought him down. He was running the thrusters. When the ship slipped, he fired them full and they were able to tractor in the other ships. No one knew he was. He just stayed: Lennox said.

It was silent a moment.

:I heard that he does this kind of thing a lot. It drives Ironhide crazy. It doesn't surprise me: Graham said.

:The same source told me that there wouldn't be enough time for Ratchet to bridge off if Banner fell. If that titan had fallen there would be an insane explosion with all the fuel and munitions. It might have taken out a lot of the stuff and mechs around here: Lennox finished.

It was silent a moment.

:Ratchet has balls: Epps said as he stared at the hangar deck where things were being dragged out and dropped into the bed of a long trailer pulled by a sentient tractor truck.

The two nodded in agreement as they watched.

=0=Resort of Autobot City, Monastery Road, The City

The guests stood by the windows watching the scene below. It was morning and their tours in directions not within the no-go zone were awaiting their breakfast. The flight zones were now open though the airports were still closed to civilian flights.

The flying visitations would still go on utilizing the Autobot City Municipal and Interplanetary Airport nearby and the landing pad here at the Resort.

It would be a noisy morning as those who were supposed to go on driving tours got to do other things instead. But most of the free timers would stay by the windows watching the show several Cybertronian miles away as a battered ship was repaired ably by his peers.

=0=Far, far away

They sat in a bar knocking it back as they settled into the frontier town of Broken Hole. It rather was. The planet they were visiting had a huge crater and in the middle of it was the heavily fortified settlement of Broken Hole. The outpost was permissive and available to anyone who came. It was neutral in its politics but ferocious in meting out punishment for infractions. That kept the peace and order.

Sitting back in his chair, Springer glanced around. {What now, Mom?} he asked Elita.

{Well, son, why not get on with it?} Elita said as she finished her drink, then rose to go.

The others knocked them back, then followed her to the door and beyond.

The city itself was surrounded by massive walls, electronic things that looked like they might hurt and cameras everywhere. There were several parts of this crowded meeting place and market center.

Some of the buildings in the settlement were made for Cybertronians. Some were small and meant for others. There was any number of other things for different kinds of beings both tall, small and ethereal. The streets were crowded as overhead vessels of all kinds flew in and out.

A lot of trading was going on here so they broke up to look around, ask and/or buy information and agreed to meet up in three joors at the same cafe they had eaten at once their ship was secured and safe. It would be a dangerous but highly profitable saunter.

=0=The Hourly News: Update At 1000 joors on the TMC

"This is Lim-Lee bringing you the hourly news as it happens. Today, the Office of Strategic Communications headed by Autobot Jazz of Kaon released information about the situation unfolding near Tyger Pax.

"Eleven metrotitans were making their way to our system towing two of their number who had been attacked and nearly mortally wounded by roving gangs of pirates. It is common practice for marauders to hunt them, disable or kill them, then plunder their bodies for technology to sell or trade.

"Most of our beloved titanic class is either in or making their way to Soft Space, a refuge for their kind in another dimensional plane. The injuries to the two necessitated a frantic run up the Orion Arm to this location when they were attempting to land Banner earlier this morning."

The view cut to the entire video of Banner trying to lower and his near fall. It was exciting and nauseating a the same time.

"Fortunately, they were able to land him and are going through his body line by line item to ensure that everything is repaired and optimal. That will take some time and until the vessel is secured and able to move to its final placement space with the other eleven vessels, the situation for him and everyone else will continued to be influenced by this operation.

"Right now, we will display the Community Bulletin Board to allow you to see what is open, what is closed and which roads are declared impassible for now." The scene shifted and the slowly scrolling board was seen. A lot of things were still closed.

=0=Earlier on a train platforms

Mack, Jetta and Prime waited for a train that was held up by the situation and freight trains that used the same tracks and routes. As they waited on the platform for transport, half a dozen younger mechs stood nearby with them. They were silently waiting, neither side acknowledging the other, though Prime knew from briefings that they were identified as gangsters.

As they waited, Hercy and Kup walked down the stairs to the platform, joining Prime and the other two. It was silent as Drift and Springer gathered with Prime.

:Well, look what the wind blew in: Hercy said to Prime. :Gangsters at your right:

:I have been briefed by Hauser about them. What if anything do you have on them?: Prime asked.

:I'd have to ask Hauser: Kup said as the sounds of a train approaching rumbled beneath their peds.

Everyone looked in the direction of an incoming train, then watched it pass through. It was a freight train carrying mechs and tools toward Tyger Pax. It passed by and things were silent again.

Hercy glanced at the kids. "Tough waiting. How are you doing?"

The kids glanced at him, then one nodded. "Good. You?"

"I'm good," Kup said. "I was wondering, though. I heard that there were members of local gangs riding the trains."

The kids stared at him, then each other. The one glanced back at Springer. "Where did you hear that? Gangs? Here?"

Hercy grinned slightly. "Yeah. Scum finds its own level, I guess. You haven't heard about it have you?"

"No," another said as the rest shrugged.

The sound of another train coming was heard, then it slid into view. Halting, it slid open its doors as several mechs stepped out to walk up to street level. "Circle Line to next stop, Temple District. Watch your step," an automated voice said.

Everyone on the platform, Prime's group and the gang kids entered the train. The kids moved as far away from Prime and the others as they could. The doors closed and they sped onward.

=0=News

"The Prime will be speaking to the colony about events unfolding at noon, 1200 hours on the TMC. We will carry that message live. Meanwhile, in sports news, the Autobot City Professional Football League opening announcements and team rosters have been held up pending the outcome of this event. Cowling is here with that and news of the opening of the infant football league. Cowling?"

A good looking young mech appeared on the screen. "Good morning, Autobot City and all urban areas on Mars. The team rosters for league play which will include 14 teams both here and on Cybertron will be released at 1300 joors on the TMC on the Community Bulletin Board in the sporting events files. That will include all players, teams and changes to existing rosters as of release time..." he said as the morning wore onward.

=0=Underground on a train

The two groups rode silently along and when they reached Temple Station, the doors opened and several young mechs entered. They didn't see Prime but they saw the half dozen kids sitting and standing along the wall at the end of the train car. The doors closed behind them.

=0=TBC 9-18-19

True story: I was the doofus who went to the Alien movie alone because it was a 'space movie!' and I almost did crawl out on my hands and knees. LOL! :D

ethereal: (eeee-th-ear-eel) ghost like. Not really real.

THANK YOU FOR CATCHING THE ERROR IN WHO WAS IN THE STATION! HERO, YOU ARE! LOL! HUGS


	91. Chapter 91

The Diego Diaries: Continuum (dd7 91)

=0=Out there

They walked from the bar heading for the conglomeration of buildings that looked like they were in use for a long time, parked here and there, some on top of each other. There were walkways to get here and there. The interesting thing about the settlement was that there were areas built to accommodate big mechs like the Cybertronians and others that were made small for any number of aliens that were hanging around.

Their clientele appeared to be varied.

Heading toward another bar, they paused on the sidewalk. :Let's split up. We need info fast, then we'll leave: Elita said.

Everyone walked in a different direction in twos and threes heading for the dive bars and heavily armored businesses that traded for whatever the pirates, shippers and outright criminals brought in. They disappeared into the garish light of night on the boardwalk right away.

=0=There

Four metrotitans sat on their pads while they were swarmed by techs, medical professionals and others who would do the work they needed to mend, upgrade everything they had and help them into a more permanent situation now that they were down. Below ground in the labyrinth of technical support that fed them and helped their various routines in city mode function, enormous effort was being made to shore up, expand and make more sound all of the essentials.

Their pads were solid. They were built on rock that ran miles straight downward on the volcanic mound of Olympus Mons. There were no fixed roads or highways yet, none of the particular flourishes that these bots themselves displayed in city mode and none of the landscaping that made them beautiful and meld perfectly with their surroundings.

There was an exhausted air about them, these four, as they worked patiently with their rescuers. All of the time they were doing this, they were kept up on the condition of Banner, The Dandy and the other five ships in orbit.

Tennyson, Paribolus, Typhoon, Metroplex and Fortress Maximus sat around a table in the emergency command module near Banner going over the situation with Prime, Hard Drive, Raptor and Ironhide. The others were on Cybertron and had taken Pico and Carbide with them.

"We have most of our class making it to Soft Space," Ty said. "The Wolf Packs are finding them and making sure they get to safety. The problem is that we're linked through our sparks and even if they kill one of us they can use that to find others."

The others nodded grimly.

"We have no idea how many are left out there including those still functioning as colonies. I've asked several of our own to make a message that only we can detect and read to send out with instructions on how to reach Soft Space and how to contact us if they can't." Metroplex glanced at Prime. "We are multiversal singularities, Optimus. We can come and go through dimensions which is how Soft Space was found. Now we have to save our class."

"That is my greatest wish as well," Optimus said. "What did they tell you about space beyond here."

"There aren't as many small groups of pirates raiding around. The Wolf Packs have made that game very costly," Paribolus said. "They have mentioned raiders that appear to match descriptions of the tentacled beasts who manage acid monsters. They appear to have different designations than those who harass us here."

"There were said to be two different groups with two different ideas about what they do," Ironhide said. "One hunts anything and the other doesn't. That could account for that."

"Perhaps," Paribolus said. "The Decepticons that aren't surrendered are strong and holding discipline. They want us to come to them but none will unless there are unforeseen circumstances such as happened to Metrotitan."

"Is there any word about who's running the show while Megatron is gone? Any word on Megatron as well?" Hardie asked.

"No. There's just expressed a lot of fear about whoever it is. Megatron is still missing. No one knows for sure," Paribolus replied.

Prime nodded. "What is the word about the five in space? Have they need to come down now or is there more to do?"

"They can come when the ground crews sign off. It will be a relief when they do. They've been running and searching since The Fall. Everyone is weary and ready to be home," Ty said.

"Well," Optimus said. "They are home now."

=0=Inside a ship

Ratchet scanned the transfer computers that were 'smaller brains' for the big frames to help get messages no matter how big or small to the farthest reaches of their bodies. Given their size, they were a marvel of delegation. Thoughts occurred in the mainframe, then were sent to this or that place to make this or that function happen billions of times a minute. They were fed faster by having 'express information systems' here and there to make that happen.

Apparently, all of Banner's tiny booster brains were functional which was a huge relief. The potential for harm was huge when these failed or were damaged.

He walked to the door, then down the corridor. Lights were on and Banner was lit up, though he was still in stasis. Most of his power came from two ships parked on either side of him feeding him power. He had no energy to spare so he was on life support for a number of his operations.

Passing doors that led to major components of Banner's functionality, he reached an elevator to go upward. He would have to rewrite a butt load of programs to enter into the big mech's databases that would be upgrades of his current informational cache. Not having medical treatment over the joors was really fragging things up.

Upward he went, then the door opened and he walked out. Everywhere he could see on the vast command deck mechs and femmes sat, were hunched under, lay on their backs or worked together on this and that thing as they began to take him apart, then reassemble him once more in perfect order.

He walked to Environmental, then sat. It would take a good decaorn to make this mech stable and well enough to go to his pad. It would take several more decaorns before he could even attempt to host anyone. The mech had been through the mill.

"Well," Ratchet said quietly. "Let me see if I can help you, Banner. When you wake up in a while, you won't believe how much better you feel."

He would work at the computer rewriting and overwriting programs for joors and joors and joors.

=0=The Hourly News: Update on Metrotitans' Return

"Good evening," Aleph said as the 1800 hours on the TMC broadcast began. "I am Aleph and this is the news. Word from the Office of Strategic Communications states that four of the eleven metrotitan frames have landed and are being finalized in their locations by medical and industrial workers with great experience with this sort of thing. Four are now down in their permanent sites, two who were injured are being cared for at the open location just south of the Big Frame Repair and Shipyard as well as the Port of Mars and Immigration Center. Five more are in space waiting for instructions to land. While there, they are being reviewed and repairs are being made.

"The information officer at the Communications Office stated that none of them will be hosting any residents or businesses yet. There is a lot to do to help them become well and for two of them, that could take considerable time. Jacx has a story about Banner and The Dandy."

The screen cut to Jacx who was standing near Banner. He was a whirl of activity inside and out. "This is Jacx of Altihex standing here at the site south of the Big Frame Shipyard where Banner is being treated for extensive injuries and nearby," he said turning slightly to look in the distance, "you can see The Dandy. Both of them will be staying here until they're able to leave for their permanent locations. I talked to Commander Ratchet of Iacon, CMO and Big Frame Specialist about how they both were."

The screen cut to Ratchet standing next to Banner with Jacx.

"Commander, what's the condition of these two mechs and how did they get this way?"

Ratchet said, "They were shot up by pirates who hunt and kill them for their tech. They were at death's door before Riot, Enzio and Oblivion found them. They were leading a group toward here, heard their distress calls and managed to make the pirates wish they weren't born.

"The pirates were able to disable Banner's propulsion, then enter. They began to chop him up to slow him. They slashed him so badly he was bleeding out. Fortunately, the group's symbionts were able to take out the pirates on board, then field patch Banner enough that he and Dandy could make it here alive. It's going to take a bit of time for both but Banner had it the worst."

"We watched as they tried to lower him. He nearly fell," Jacx said.

"Banner was dead weight. He was off line nearly the whole time. Dangerous was going to do the main work with the others helping but he was too unbalanced from not being awake to assist that Danny nearly lost his grip," Ratchet replied.

"There were thrusters. They seemed to level him enough to be lowered. He couldn't do that could he? Or what?" Jacx asked. "He was off line as you said."

Ratchet nodded. "He was. That made him impossible to grip fully. Thrusters were had. I was on board to do that. I calculated he would be difficult to grip in his state making firm locks impossible so I stayed on board."

Jacx stared at him. "If a metrotitan falls from that height … a couple of thousand meters … what would have happened? Would he have survived? Would you be able to get off?"

Ratchet considered that. "No. He would have crashed and become a massive fireball. He still had a lot of fuel, he had his three big reactors and he had a full compliment of small ships and munitions on board. It would have been catastrophic if he had. He would have died immediately and maybe in the blowout a lot of others."

Jacx stared at him a moment. "Who made the decision to stay on board?"

"I did," Ratchet said. "It was mine alone. My old mech is pretty unhappy right now and I'm thinking I'm going to run a gauntlet of my elders when I get home," Ratchet said with a smile. "I'm a doctor. It's what I do."

Jacx nodded. "Thank you, Commander. Congratulations that it turned out well."

"You and me both," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Back to you in the studio, Aleph."

=0=Around

"That mech is a nutcase but you can't fault him for courage," Thundercracker said as he brought dinner for both of them to the Flight Center in The Fortress.

"No, you can't," Starscream said as he took his meal and drink. "He **is** a bit on the insane side but I don't fault his commitment to the job and to infants."

Thundercracker grinned as he sat down beside Starscream. "No. I imagine not."

It would be a pleasant meal in the Center with the news playing nearby.

=0=On the prod

Ravel who had been to the bakery to pick up a treat for everyone after dinner heard the small report with Jacx and Ratchet on the monitor which was playing in the bakery. He listened, then turned around. He walked out to the street, then transformed into a small but beautiful Cybertronian car. He entered traffic, then was gone in seconds.

=0=Elsewhere

"That boy," Appa Ratchet said as he rocked in a chair with Prowler who lay in his arms smiling at his great, etc grandpa. "He's** DUTY BOUND! MY BOY SAVES PEOPLE!**" Then he grinned. "I wouldn't want to be him when Ravel catches up to him."

Corr and Chan nodded as Docker watched the infants run into Hero's bedroom like a flock of pheasants. She looked at the three. "He takes after you, Only One."

Appa Ratchet grinned. "Bless him. He does."

=0=At the site of contention

He transformed, stood uncertainly in the mayhem a moment, then girded himself. Walking to a mech who was working on taking things out of boxes, he asked where Ratchet was.

The youngster told him, then pointed out where he should go to find him.

Ravel thanked him, then walked to the ramp leading up into Banner. Hesitating at the sights and smells around him, he took a tentative step, then gathered his guts. With a purposeful stride, Ravel of Iacon walked into the ship to disappear right away.

=0=TBC 9-19-19 (THANK YOU FOR THE TIP ABOUT SPRINGER AND DRIFT! OOPS!) :)


	92. Chapter 92

The Diego Diaries: Pat Pat (dd7 92)

This was supposed to go out last night. See note at very bottom. :D:D:D NOW ON WITH THE SLAGGING!

=0=Ravel

He walked through corridors asking here and there the direction to go. It was colossal the amount of space these vessels had and the many different directions one could go. But the time Ravel stepped off the elevator onto the bridge he had come to regret his impulses.

That is, he regretted coming here. This was another world, the domain of his son and the miracle workers that he had passed and now watched around him. This world didn't allow him to enter but for his desire to speak to Ratchet, this world of violence and precision timing in combat and the peace. He admired the technical skill around him, he himself was a master technician but the violence of it repelled him deeply.

His outrage, however, was a good and raging thing. Staring at the legions of workers doing important things to save the big ship, he spotted his son hunched over a computer, plugged in, typing furiously and unaware of most of the activity around himself.

He stared at his son, the treasured and rambunctious little mech, the gangling and fearless sub adult who grew into the finest doctor Cybertron ever created. His son was his world. The idea of him remaining on a ship ready to fall into a fireball on the viewing screens of everyone including himself was gnawing at him.

He glanced around, then back to Ratchet. :Ratchet:

Ratchet paused his typing, looked up, then around. He glanced with great surprise to see Ravel who then stepped back into the elevator. Ratchet rose, hurried to it, then entered as the door closed behind him. He stared down at his ada who stared up at him as the vehicle began to move onward again. "What's wrong?" he asked with surprising anxiety.

"You. You were on that ship. You could have died and then what would have happened to us? We didn't survive on Cybertron, then come here and build our family back again for you to take these kinds of chances. What about the children? What about Ironhide? Your family and your atar?"

Ravel was really angry, motivated by fear and it was clear to Ratchet that he was. Ratchet reached out to his ada but Ravel stepped back.

"I know," he said.

"I know why you did it but I tell you, Ratchet, you can't do that anymore. You're no longer free to play like this. You can't play with your life and our sparks. We can't go through anything that terrible again. We have all suffered and I don't tell you that to make you sad. Its the truth. We are **one**, Sonny. You **have** to remember that **none** of us are expendable," Ravel said.

He looked drawn. "When Corr was so sick and he fell, I thought the despair that I left behind was gone forever but it came at me like a freight train. That we should survive to come here and this happened … it wasn't right, Sonny. I'm so used to love. I'm so used to being needed and feeling happy again. How could anyone ever be happy if you did something like this and it all went wrong?"

Ratchet reached down and hugged his father. "No one would be," Ratchet said. "When I was there, he thought I was someone else, someone he loved and missed. He told me he loved me, that he didn't want to die alone. Then he went off line in despair. I couldn't leave him. I **knew** he wouldn't be held, that he would fall. I devised a momentary respite using his thrusters. It would be enough to get him lifted again. It was a **plan**, Ada. He was so **broken**."

Ravel stared at Ratchet. "I know. I also know that you'll do what you think is right no matter what. It makes me afraid. But you are who you are. Just remember us when you do."

"I never forget you. All of my life missing you … all of the thoughts about what happened to you … all of it is still here. The kids … they **needed** you and they didn't even **know** that they did. **Always, always** and **ever**, all of you are in my spark and thoughts. But I'm a soldier and have to save lives. I know what that means, Ada, and I'm sorry."

"I can't expect you not to be true to yourself, Sonny. I just want you to know that if you left, a lot of the rest of us would as well," Ravel said as he hugged his son tightly.

Ratchet hugged him back.

=0=Far away

Springer walked out of a bar where he'd been drinking with a number of criminals who were supplying the Imperialis brothers with lots of things as they continued to build up their base. He walked down the street to a corner that led into the part of the settlement they were too big to enter. When he arrived he called the others to come.

It would take a bit.

=0=There

"And this is the section where we have to upgrade his coils to allow a faster teleport," Ratchet said as he showed his little ada what he was doing. They walked along hand-in-hand as he pointed out this and that. It was incredibly complex and his little ada, as ever, was totally impressed.  
They walked to a little lounge, then entered to sit on the couches as Ratchet got together a drink from a dispenser nearby. He took two cups to the couch where Ravel sat, then sat himself.

It was quiet a moment.

"What were you doing before you came here?" Ratchet asked.

Ravel patted his chassis. "I got a snack for dinner. Did you eat?"

"Yes," Ratchet lied. He sat back comfortably. "What's happening in the outside world?"

"Well, other than you making a fool decision, not much. All of the focus is on the ships. School is still out but word is that it might open again orn after tomorrow," Ravel said.

"That's good. Are you using the military day center in The Fortress like I told you?" he asked as they began to descend to the ground.

"We are. Holidays are coming so the work load is getting backed up. Everyone wants something. Its amazing," Ravel said with a look of surprise.

Ratchet snickered. "You have no idea of your own worth. That's a flaw, Ada. Work on it."

Ravel grinned. "If you say so."

Ratchet snickered. "I do."

=0=Way out there

They gathered again several joors later. Meeting up on a corner by the divide between the Cybertronian side and the Land of Lilliput, they compared notes.

:I've been playing cards and 'losing' to a bunch of Imperialis' mechs who are here to trade for some kind of rare thing or other: Springer began.

:Did you lose on purpose?: Elita asked with a smirk.

:Is there any other way?: Springer asked.

Huge laughter greeted that.

Even from Drift.

Giving him the stink optic, Springer continued. :Fraggers. I asked for employment opportunities and they told me Cassio is taking in mechs and femmes for his army. He said its getting to be pretty big. Nothing we can't handle but the owners of this place are sending them back with a message that they're not welcome here with any kind of weapons, both on bodies or ships. I think they worry about his strength overtaking their artillery:

:We got that, too: Chromia said as Maelstrom nodded.

:He also told me that its an all military and criminal operation with them. They aren't allowing civilians to settle. Their energon situation is good but they can't afford civilians. There's few out here anyway and from what they say, they wish they weren't. We need to scan and clear out this area. No civilians left behind. Or anyone else who wants to lay it down either. Every soldier we poach is one less gun against us: Springer concluded.

They agreed, then followed him as they began to leave to go back home. They would make their way to their ship, leave with little trouble, then at some point far enough away call for a bridge to return home again.

It was a flawless perfect mission.

For once.

=0=Mars

Ravel walked in with a box in his servos. Everyone was at Ironhide and Ratchet's house tending to the children including a number of titanic kids who were here before going to the DMZ to help their crews with this and that. All of them out there **LOVED **the kids and liked to have them around when they had a break or two.

The kids loved them back. Their entire world was that of the World of Adults until coming here and finding others their own age. They were kids through and through, so going to their ships to hang out with the 'mechs and femmes, Appa, the ones who are soldiers full time … its so fun'.

It was.

"It took you a while, Ravie," Tie Down said as he stood by the table with the twinnies, Sojie, Solus and Hero sitting on his arms. They smiled automatically. All of the little mechs including Miracle and Kaon were standing around his peds smiling at everyone.

Dogs, bugs and cats were hanging around as well. It was dinner time.

Halo who was sitting on Tie's ped, a place she **LOVED** to ride, waved at Ravie, then fell off backwards to land on her tiny helm on the floor.

Everyone froze as they stared at her.

"Appa, Halo fell on her little helm," Hero said with a trace of anxiety.

"She did," Tie said as he laughed.

The girls looked at him, then Halo who was smiling up at them, then Tie again. Then they laughed. It sounded like wind chimes.

=0=Later at the Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

They sat at the table in the middle of the room to debrief on the mission, a good half dozen mangy individuals, Prowl Ironhide and Prime.

"They don't have civilians. He's keeping it lean until he fixes his energon supply. For now, it looks good to go. They must be flexing their muscles because the settlement isn't allowing them to come anywhere near them, either on foot or by ship with arms," Springer said.

Prime nodded. "That is good news."

"We have to scour the area and get the few civilians there out. They're there but he's not bothering them for now," Drift said.

"The Knights have the edge there and we can check the list that Sun and Jack gave us when they came," Ironhide said. "We can run fast teams out to get them. We can calculate what its going to take in transport and manpower. I'll get with them right away."

"Good," Prime said. "We need to take this down right away. He is building from strength to strength."

Everyone chatted a moment more, then rose to leave.

"Anything happen that I need to know about?" Springer asked with a grin.

"Well, now that you asked," Prime said with his own grin …

They stood on the platform together, one side of it peopled by a group of gangsters and the other, Prime, Jetta, Mack, Hercy and Kup.

Hercy was deliberately engaging them, the slagger. "So, how's your lives going, infants? School? Work?" he asked.

One of them stared at him cool as a cucumber. "Work's good."

"That's good. Mech should be a positive asset to the sitchiation," Hercy said as Kup nodded.

The others watched with veiled amusement.

Hercy walked over to stand beside them. "My old mech once told me that a mech who can't pull his weight is a dead drop into a volcano. A mech who say … was a gangster or a criminal should be on the radar of the good guys and when they get out of line, then chop their slagging head off." He grinned. "My old mech was a caution. He didn't believe in being a ruffian but he knew how to fight and he knew how to keep younglings in line. I loved my old mech. What about you? Do you have families?"

They stared at him with discomfort. They nodded and murmured assent.

"Good. My old mech once told me that if a youngling failed it was because their genitors were failures. I don't know about that. I know a lot of good genitors who have bad kids. Sometimes a kid is just bad," he said. "What do you think, younglings? Is that something you can get behind?"

They stared at him, some of them shifting their peds in discomfort.

One of them turned to him. "What do you want, Abba?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I want to know if you can still feel shame. If I had kids who were gangsters, parasitic leaches on the hard work of others, I'd be ashamed. What about your genitors? Do they know you're gangsters? Are they ashamed of you like I would be? Understand, infants. I would shoulder the lion's share of the blame. Infants don't grow up by themselves. It takes a family and love to make a good youngling. Take Prime over there," Hercy said as they all looked at Prime.

"He's the best mech I know and his infants are jewels. They don't have to be pretend tough mechs acting like criminals and stealing the peace and hard work of others. They aren't cowards running in gangs, hurting others because they might like it. They're on the harder road, the one where you care about others, do your best and make things better just by being there. I don't suppose you know that road exists being gangsters and all," Hercy asked them.

They stood around him close enough to fight him but he was fearless.

No one answered but they were very very uncomfortable. One of them looked down the track but their train wasn't there yet. It was deeply uncomfortable.

For them.

"Yes … my old mech was a tough old codger but he was completely good and decent. He worked for everyone. Still does." Hercy grinned. "Check out my tats, infants."

They stared at him, then his tattoos. It made them more uncomfortable. One of them stared at him. "You're exempt."

"That's right. Guess who my old mech is?" Hercy asked.

They glanced at each other, then him. "Who?" one asked.

"Why, Primus Himself. I was one of the first ever to come from the Well," he lied. That is, he lied about Primus being his direct old mech. His old mech and ada got his spark from the Well but they were his genitors. It was a technical 'fib' rather than a complete untruth. "When I talk about things, I speak to you over oceans of suffering and war. Oceans of slaggers hurting others and taking what wasn't theirs because they were too lazy, mean and lacking in self respect to do otherwise. Why are you idiots in a gang? Do you really think they're necessary here?"

No one spoke a moment, then the one who seemed to be their default spokesman did. "Abba, we've always had to protect ourselves. How could this be different?"

"Because it **is**, infants. You kids, you're our greatest treasure. You don't think you're **protected**? That you can do and be anything you want without getting hurt?" Hercy asked. "Do you **really** think that this mech over here," he said glancing at Prime, "isn't going to make it possible for you to live here in safety? What about your **real** dreams? Do you have them?"

They stared at him, then a couple nodded.

"Then** PURSUE** them. I give you my word of honor that you're going to be safe here, that this fake manhood that you're flaunting is not necessary and what you want you can have it you work for it. A **real** mech doesn't belong in a gang. Do you understand me? Staying in a gang now is stupid."

"Its not that **easy**, Abba," another said.

"It is with **me**. See that other mech? Kup? He's as old and mean as me," Hercy said with a grin. "Well, maybe not as mean ..."

The kids grinned in spite of himself.

"That mech, Old Hercy there … he's an Immortal," Kup said as he stuck the needle into their martial ideology.

He scored.

They looked at Hercy with surprise, then astonishment.

"There's no Immortals left are there?" a tough kid asked.

"There's a good **dozen** living here. You can meet them and hear what they have to say about suffering for everyone, then watching it all go to the Pit because some are too mean and stupid to do that right thing and go down the right and honorable path," Hercy said calmly. "We don't kill easily."

The kids glanced at each other, then him. "Abba ..." one of them said, then trailed off.

"Kup and I are going on our beat. You kids seem the protecting kind. Right?" Hercy asked.

They glanced at each other, then most of them nodded. In an odd way they were.

"Then come with us," Hercy said. "We're patrolling the colony. You ever rode a horse?"

Some of them brightened up. "I have. I like riding," one of them said.

"We have a horse patrol in the Watch. How about seeing what you think about protecting on the right side of the fence. Ride with me and Kup. We have a lot of tough good infants on the patrols now. You'd like them. They're about your age and have a lot of wisdom for infants." Hercy stood beside them, calm, collected and exuding an aura of quiet confidence that everyone on the platform could feel.

It felt good. If felt authentic and real.

"We don't know how to be Watchmen, Abba," one of them said.

"Neither did the infants who are beat cops and horse patrol now. There's a lot of fine jobs in the Watch. We protect The People. Think what it'll mean to your spark to find a lost child, to help an elder get to the hospital or protect someone from hurting themselves. What about that, infant? I wonder what you think."

They glanced at each other, these young mechs, then one of them stepped closer to Hercy. "I'd like to come. I want to see what you do. Mostly, you've been chasing us."

The kids grinned, then nodded.

Hercy grinned back. "I think that would be ultra fine, infants. You can come with us. We'll show you the ropes, then you can make up your mind. What makes your spark sing … being a criminal or mattering to The People in the best way when they need you the most?"

It was quiet for a moment, then a train slid into the station. Prime, Jetta and Mack would enter. Kup would follow. Hercy would join them with the youngling kids.

They would go on patrol with Hercy and Kup, learn a lot about their side of the fence, then join them for a while each night until they could be entered into the new officer intake and learn to be Watchmen.

Just like Hercy knew they would.

=0=TBC 9-21-19

**NOTES!**

leoness chapter 91 . Sep 20

someone is about to get his hand patted…

ME: He is. :D:D:D:D:D

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul chapter 91 . Sep 19

uh ooohhhh, Ratchet is going to be in troubleeee! PLEASE have Ravel thump him or something, he deserves it after the emotional slag he put us through. I know Ratchet is well known for doing crazy things, but honestly...  
lol, so much work has to be done, here's to everyone making progress. now, the kicker would be if Ratchet was sparked when all of that happened...hmmm...lol

Thanks, Lisa :P

ME: HI, LISA! He gets his. Ravie can bring Ratchet to his knees with a look. My mom could. I still remember seeing my brother crawling when she would. LOL! Ratchet has more kids in line. :D He just isn't telling. They need a football team. LOL! HUGS!

What Lies Beyond chapter 90 . Sep 19

Okay, quick question- Given that the 'Alien' and 'Predator' titular beings are real in this universe, and have in fact been encountered, is this a case of 'Alien' being a in-universe recent release or a major coincidence? Because I always wondered what would happen if it was the latter, and I can't remember if any of the humans have actually seen an 'acid monster' yet...

Ditto with 'Predator', and to be completely honest I've been wondering about the parallels between the Hu-An and the Na'Vi for a while, too…

ME: They have. Seen them, that is. I wanted this to be a pick up from what the humans already know. The governments knew about them but kept them secret. Morshower's surprise when he learned of them was genuine. I had that problem since Predator was already in the culture before the story started but I saw it as a story based on local legends. Imagine their surprise to find it was real. :D:D:D

Lackwit chapter 90 . Sep 19

Heads up— you have Springer here and at the end of chapter 89 with Prime and the gangs. But you also mention him being with Elita off planet at Broken Hole. He's with Elita if I am not mistaken.

ME: THANK YOU FOR THAT! It made this ending even better. Hugs, Darling Lackwit! :D:D:D

leoness chapter 90 . Sep 19

In high school me and my friends had a sleepover where we marathoned all 4 Alien movies. (1-3 and resurrection). Not too bright. Sleep was scarce and dreams were bizarre.

ME: OMG. I would never be able to survive that. Seeing the predators swim toward the ladder when they were escaping is a nightmare. :D:D:D HUGS!

leoness chapter 88 . Sep 17

The concept of pirates walking inside and cutting them up like that is a visceral kind of horror. That's chest burster Alien type horror, comparatively.

ME: Until you mentioned it, I never thought of that but its a perfect description. YIKES! HUGS! :D:D:D:D

**TODAY'S PIECE WILL BE COMING SHORTLY!**


	93. Chapter 93

The Diego Diaries: Mission Again (dd7 93)

=0=Late at night

The lights from towers were throwing strange shadows on the field where the big ships sat. Banner was running on emergency power supplied by ships to conserve what he had and to prevent his functions from working on their own during a period of great disharmony of his overall functioning.

The Dandy was downfield and coming along well. He had a lot of outside wounds and the enemy had boarded but they hadn't disabled his propulsion and steering so he was able to bash them through a set of evasive maneuvers. They were hard to kill, titans and many were the ships that had brutal evasive maneuvers when they were boarded. The enemy hadn't left the ship. They were carted out, two in pieces, to be given a post mortem, then buried in the Crater Mausoleum near Crater District 1.

It would be around this time the next evening when the big ship could lift off and go to his permanent site where more work, both essential and cosmetic would be performed to his everlasting relief and gratitude. His lighted form was sitting a couple of miles away and was as swarmed as Banner was here.

Walking along with Ratchet, Ranger who was a certified doctor for titans being one himself discussed their progress and plans as both headed toward the outside handhold ladder that would take them directly to Banner's bridge. They reached it, then began to climb, stepping out on the top in jig time.

Ratchet paused to look around in the darkness. They could see Autobot City glistening in the velvet night behind them and in all directions the other habitation sites including the human's. There was traffic on the highways leading everywhere, a train was coming overland toward Terra from the Industrial Park Cities and overhead ships came in or took off along with the odd Seeker flight.

It was astonishingly beautiful.

"This is a real sight isn't it," Ranger said.

Ratchet nodded. "When we came here, we were five. Now look at us. Look at Cybertron. All is getting to be well. Your people have finally come in numbers and we're all happy. Its here that matters, here and Cybertron."

Ranger nodded. "I agree," he said as Ratchet walked toward an open doorway nearby. Light poured out of it as they entered, walking onto a bridge being dismantled and re-assembled. There was noise and movement as they walked to Environmental to sit and go over the data once more.

=0=Night

"Atar."

He blinked, then turned his helm. He looked down.

Standing on the floor looking upward at him with little blue peepers, two tiny figures stared upward.

Hero.

Halo.

He rolled over to look closer at them. "You need to be in bed. What are you doing whispering to me this late at night?"

"Ada," Halo said quietly as she looked around to see if anyone else was awake.

"Ada is workin'. Just a workin'," Ironhide said. "How about you going back to bed? Prowler will wonder where you are."

Halo who was holding hands with Hero looked up at her sister. "Pow-Pow not doin'. We goin' dere?" she asked as she pointed a fat baby digit at the door.

"Wait a minute, Halo," Hero said gently. She looked at Ironhide. "Can we recharge here? We miss Ada."

Ironhide leaned downward, then scooped them up. He rolled over, then put them down on the bed where Ratchet slept. He pulled the covers up to tuck them in, then grinned. "Go to sleepin'. No pillow talk."

Two tiny femmes smiled at him. "No pillow talk. That's so funny," Hero said.

"No piddow talk?" Halo asked quizzically. She turned her helm to look at Hero. "No piddow, Ho-Ho?"

"No," Hero whispered with a grin. "Go to sleep, Halo. Whistle if you're first to fall into recharge. Okay?"

Halo smiled at Hero. "Okey dokey." Then she shuttered her tiny optics.

Hero smiled, then did the same thing.

Ironhide who was laughing loudly inside shuttered his as well. Then he whistled softly.

Two little girls sat up, got up, then stood beside his head examining his face to figure out how he did it. It would be an entertaining few moments before they were tucked in again.

No one whistled this time.

=0=Brandon Clark

He stood at the big windows of the habitat entrance watching the lights in the distance beyond. He had powerful binoculars and he could see ships flying in freight, some taking winched pallets of burned and seemingly broken things away, flying all of it in low altitudes around the giants. He watched the workers who he could see clearly though the site was far away from where he was.

Turning slightly, he trained them on four big ships that had settled in city mode nearby, their towers and streets lit up by the vessels as they settled into their new homes. A lot of activity was happening there as well as they prepared them to host and to continue their rehabilitation.

The skyline had changed for the better. The desolate beauty of uninterrupted desert was now broken up by the inclusion of beautiful cities. Seven more would come to occupy the space between their habitat and the Tri-Cities. Soon there would be highways and roadways, a couple more huge roundabouts and all of it would include their habitats more fully into the colonial model.

It astonished him, the skill and resourcefulness of the bots as they made the things they needed efficiently and well. Everything had an element of beauty. This would be no different. It would be three more Metrotitan Districts, Districts Five through Eight. They would host thousands and thousands of refugees at some point and offer work and recreation to many more. There would be the usual amenities and lots of possibilities to those who came.

It was fascinating and pretty wonderful.

Behind him, the habitat was in night mode. The crews that worked at night were busy going about their business. A few of the inhabitants were sitting in the main lounge working on laptops and sipping drinks. The cafe was getting ready to close and all of the other businesses shuttered earlier. They kept a schedule as if this were Earth and they were just another little town on a roadway.

He loved this place. His son was born here. He married here and was going to make this home for all of them. He loved the bots. He loved Mars. He loved Earth. Being here drove that home more than anything else.

Nearby watching him with a sweet expression on her face, an older lady in a knit cap stood by the windows. She noticed the same thing. It was beautiful to see for her as well. It had been a long, long time. As she watched him, she faded slowly from view.

=0=Earth2

It was night at Earth2. The downtown business district had closed but for a bar that would shutter at 0100 AM on the TMC. It was a cafe with a bar designed on a European pub model and thus, it was a favorite gathering place for locals. Street lights illuminated the roadways inside the downtown area as night lighting made it appear to be as late as it was. No one was up but the security officers who walked in pairs all over the facility keeping the peace.

The main lounge was empty of visitors as the habitat rolled ever onward into the nighttime. The hospital had a couple of patients, one for a difficult pregnancy and another nursing a broken leg from falling from a ladder.

It was as quiet as a big facility could be with the most activity in the apartment blocks down the concourse. A few of the locals were sitting in front of their apartments on lawn chairs, chatting together as they shared beer and snacks. Music was coming from a gathering on the top floor, soft and low. It was peaceful and could be any summer evening on Earth.

The night rolled onward …

=0=Unidad Terra 1

Carly walked into the bedroom and climbed in beside Sam. Both of them were working on their laptops when Carly grinned at Sam. "Are you feeling as romantic as I am?" she asked.

"More," Sam said with a grin as he worked on a contract for transmission to Earth in the morning.

They would work side-by-side contentedly.

=0=At a mall in The City

James Brooks-Spencer, Jessie Landon, Niall and Linda Graham along with a couple of bachelors from N.E.S.T. sat together in the McDonalds that was part of the 'Mall of Mars', a space that was created by the bots to allow the local humans to have a place to come and shop, eat, drink, dance and feel more attached to their home world. Corporations had petitioned and after a tremendously exacting vetting process, they were allowed to have 'vanity' stores here at long last. It was a tiny human corporate bastion in the middle of the vast deadly desert that was Mars.

Fifty store fronts, food, bars, clothing and housewares along with a book store, music, electronics outlets and other sundry facilities was among the most popular destinations of humans on world. The kids **LOVED** it and they could 'buy' things here, the kids, by earning points based on their grades, their care of their rooms and other parentally designated possibilities.

The humans who worked here were some of the family members of locals who lived here full time, lots of them fully experienced in retail and hospitality. They were even finishing up the last bit of remodeling to make a multiplex movie theater for the locals.

"This is good. I never thought I would miss junk food the way I do," Jessie said as she sipped her milk shake. "What do you think of Cinnabon?"

Niall grinned. "Everything."

Linda laughed. "I read that if you want to win a man," she said as everyone smirked at the boys, "all you had to do was make a pumpkin pie or cinnamon buns. Pumpkin pie spice and cinnamon were like aphrodisiacs to men. Its real actual science."

"Well, I must get some strange perfumes then," Jessie said as she winked at James.

He grinned at Jessie. "Pie is good."

They would chat a while until the places began to close, then go to the bar until 0100. They were off duty for a couple of days so there was no rush.

=0=Elsewhere

Kestrel crept into the berthroom after finishing his reading assignment. Given that the infants were being farmed out to everyone for the next orn or so, he was pressed to get it done when he could. He walked to the berth, sat, then leaned back.

"Are you finished, Kes?" Tagg asked as he turned over to hug Kestrel to his body.

"I have," Kes replied as he rubbed Tagg's big arm. "When things get back to normal, that will be good. Having the titans here, getting more skyline, that is so nice."

Tagg nodded. "I know. School opens tomorrow. We will have to get the infants to school. When we go, then all will be well. How about window shopping during the morning? Then we can see what is happening at the Senior Center."

"I think that would be fun, Tagg," Kes said. "Christmas Surprise is coming. Maybe we can find something for the babies."

"We will," Tagg said as he began to nod off into recharge.

Kestrel stroked his arm gently as he stared out the window nearby. Lights streamed in, lights were flying away into space and some were coming in to land. It was always so, though the sound outside was muted by their windows. It was quiet and peaceful here. He would drift off himself in no time.

=0=Elsewhere

Ratchet lay on his back working to loosen a bolt. He did so and when he did, energon gushed downward into his face. He plugged the hole with his digit, then called to an orderly. **"MICA!"**

A familiar face appeared. "What do you need?"

"Well, Partition, a towel would be nice," Ratchet said with a smile. "Pull me out."

Partition grabbed Ratchet's legs and dragged him out from under the cabinet.

He stood up swiftly, input some numbers and the gusher underneath halted. Glancing below, he turned to Partition. "Well, isn't this just dandy."

Partition grinned. "I think so," he said with a chuckle.

=0=TBC 9-22-19


	94. Chapter 94

The Diego Diaries: Mission (dd7 94)

=0=Morning

The sun rose over the dome of Olympus Mons as the day began on Mars. The City was beginning to awaken as delivery trucks, mechs and femmes driving to work or breakfast, Watchmen and women along with others who were early risers began to go here and there. Clubs were still open along with other businesses that ran round the clock as more opened for the day.

A street sweeper rolled past as Raptor walked to The Diner On The Corner trailed by Pico and Carbide. They walked inside, onward to a booth, then sat down. The two slid in and settled. Ordering happened, drinks arrived, then it was silent again.

"How was your visit last night?" Raptor asked both.

They were having unsupervised visits to their family apartments once a decaorn while still living with him and Hard Drive.

"It was awkward," Carbide admitted. "We don't discuss it. They just … we just sort of get along."

Pico nodded.

"Give them time. Part of what's going to be coming up with you is group counseling with Vinn. He's agreed to take you all as a single group. In the end, it doesn't matter. They have no place here with that attitude and I can tell you … if they think they could fit into the life on Cybertron, they would be deeply wrong," Raptor said. "We're going to Cybertron and meet everyone there. Right now, Hard Drive is with the planning team for a new mission. When he's done there he'll join you at the office, Pico. How's that coming along?"

"I'm enjoying it. It helps me to help Cybertron," Pico said honestly.

"That's about as true as it gets. It helps all of us," Raptor said as their food came. They would eat and chat quietly together until it was time to go to The Fortress and on to Cybertron.

=0=Sitting on a crate near Banner

Ratchet ate his breakfast brought to both him and Partition by Lancer. Laughing, chatting, they'd watched The Dandy earlier that morning rise up, limp to his pad, then settle down again, the fifth ship in their group. Six more would round out a beautiful landscape of vessel-habitations, all of them massive, and when ready to house individuals would take many hundred thousand into their confines.

"What's the plan then, Ada?" Lancer asked as she sat beside Partition.

"Well, we have five ships in space that need work and we're going to take three of them here and two at the Shipyard. I'm going to be busier than a one-armed paper hanger for a bit. By the time we're finished here, we're going to have a fragging brilliant skyline out toward the TransWorld Highway," Ratchet replied. He grinned. "What about infants? Any news to share?"

Both of them grinned at Ratchet.

"Its on the list," Lancer said. "Right now, we have missions and beats that need our attention."

"Just so I know its on the list," Ratchet replied with a chuckle. "I give up on Arcee and Elita."

They chatted a while, then glanced down the way. Prowl was coming toward them.

He reached them, then sat on a crate. "Whats the word, Loon?"

Ratchet chuckled. "Don't you feel the love?" he asked with a dazzling smile.

"I do," Partition said with a chuckle.

"Well, Whiner, The Dandy is on his pad. He's getting a shit ton of replacements and upgrades as the human's say."

"You're disgusting," Prowl said with a grin.

"Sit next to me," Ratchet said as he waggled his optical ridges. "We have about a decaorn of work inside and there's the replacement of some of his armor. He's safe and sound. All of them are but Banner. He's still serious but experience tells me that he's going to be fine in the long run. We're going to need this pad for a while. I'd suggest, Prowler, that we keep it or make a permanent one somewhere because these frames might come in broken from time to time."

"I've discussed it with Optimus already. This pad is going to be improved and cleaned up. A command center is going to be built here that will be hooked into the Emergency Command Center at Fort Max and Ops Center. We're going to be burying enormous energon tanks and running pipes to the surface over there," Prowl said pointing across the way where tankers were parked to feed Banner. "We can run a line into the feeder junction that we use in the big frame system over there," he said pointing to a block house that contained big frame feeding equipment and computers, "and turn it on or off depending on the emergency."

"Good. We can't be flat footed every time these things happen. It can also be an emergency landing space for migrations and even a mustering place for missions," Ratchet replied. "It would relieve the military airfield. We can add the markings on the ground and mark out runways. Think about it. The Master of the Muster can use the command shack."

Prowl nodded, then smirked faintly. "We don't do shacks."

Ratchet smirked at him. "We did, Optimus and I."

Prowl faintly, faintly flinched. "Well … that was then."

"What's the word on the reclamation of our district on Cybertron?" Ratchet asked.

"The conservation department at the Museum and University have kept me up on it. Its well on its way. We're moving on it now because its in such bad condition. Also, there's a lot of work undergoing there that's subterranean and its going to require that the buildings be braced. So both are being done at the same time."

"Then you're doing the entire district?" Lancer asked. "All of it?"

Prowl nodded. "It's historic because of Optimus and its going to be a living museum of what we were against what we are now. No one need forget. We can't. Also, its the home of a great Prime so it'll receive the same treatment as any other historic site."

"That's me," Ratchet said with a slight preen. "Historic."

Huge laughter greeted that.

They talked a while, then Prowl left. There would be a meeting and Ratchet would join it by monitor. When Ratchet walked back into the big mech laying silently next to where they had breakfast, he would do so with Partition and Lancer along to assist.

=0=Ops Center Conference Room

They'd gathered and were going down the usual business as they worked through the agenda. There was a lot of things to discuss given there was a huge new district added to the colony. Ultra Magnus was reporting.

"We have eleven cities for future habitation. Three will be repaired at the emergency site and two others at the Shipyard here. The emergency site is going to be prepared and upgraded to be permanent against this sort of thing in future. They can't go to Cybertron and some of them require attention on the ground so Ceres and Saturn Shipyard are out of the question.

"I check with Refugees and Immigration every morning for the count of newcomers and the housing report. Right now, Crater District 2 is finished and taking all newcomers. It is capable of housing 15,000,000 individuals and at present is home to 2,500,000 give or take a few. Crater District 3 is underway and Jetta's purview.

"Our current total population now stands at 72,000,000. We have ample housing and will be adding more even with the new titans. Our city service infrastructure, schools, medical stations and other services are being brought on line in each place as we go.

"Springer will be able to report on Watch services but there's adequate staffing at the moment to handle the growth. What is the situation, Springer, regarding lawful and unlawful activity?"

"We've upgraded the horse patrols to 350. They ride through the colony in stepped up rounds. No one is more than half a breem away from another. We're going to double that shortly with our training programs and shorten the back up intervals even more," Springer said. "We've moved forensics and data to another tower in Titan. We occupy three entire towers now which means I win."

**HUGE** laughter greeted that.

"I don't think so, Springer. Ada has every hospital and medical center on three worlds. He still wins," Elita said with a chuckle.

"Because he cheats, or is that Prowl?" Springer asked with a smirk.

"Ahem," Prowl said. "Where did I put the duty schedule?" he mused as he looked through the data pads before him."

**HUGE** laughter.

"Anyway," Springer continued. "We're using Home Guard personnel on our desk duties as part of their training. We're using military on the policing duties with the idea of them being half time military and half time police for their careers. We're working it out with Prowl to enhance the training and utilization of the regular army and air force to do this.

"We're also expanding our recruitment which is meeting our goals and expanding the kid's program. Those kids will be cops eventually," Drift said. "**Love** those kids."

Everyone murmured agreement. They did, too.

"Then we're on top of it," Magnus asked.

"We are. I'm surprised this isn't a hell hole the way some of our people have lived but crime is reasonable and small time considering what it could be. The second jail at the new courthouse helps a lot. Our training programs help with all our needs," Springer said.

Magnus nodded to Prime. "We're holding the line well."

Prime nodded back. "Good to hear."

Prowl consulted his data pad. "Loon? Are you there?"

On a monitor nearby, a smiling face appeared. "Is that you, Prowler? Or did someone make a funny noise?"

**HUGE, HUGE** laughter.

Including Prime.

Especially Prime.

Prowl shot Prime the stink optic, then cast a nuclear optic at Ratchet. "I do believe you were the culprit. Speak and forever hold your peace."

Ratchet snickered. "What do you wanna know? Do you have any idea the size of a titan's debris chute?"

**HUGE, HUGE, HUGE** laughter.

Including Prime.

"Is that all?" Prowl asked as he buried his laughter in a deep deep place.

"No. I just want you to know that we released The Dandy to his pad early this morning and he's there now getting a long list of slag attended to. The Master Metallurgist told me that he and the Master of Armor will be getting all of the pieces identified as needing replaced for all of them underway this afternoon. They'll be numbered and stockpiled before being airlifted to each of them. Then they'll be primed and painted once installed. Their old armor will be smelted, formed into blocks and stored against future use. Their armor is very specialized.

"Their special functions including creating housing are in good order and all of them are at best pretty amazing for being lost this long. As for Banner, seven or eight more orns under stasis so we can do a complete refit, then he can be awake a few orns for diagnostics, assimilation of new hardware and tech, an orn for getting oriented and his gyros reset, then he can get up and go. I don't want to rush this. He gets dizzy, he falls, we all die. **AMIRITE**!?" he asked with a dazzling smile.

Everyone admired the smile. It **was** dazzling. Everyone laughed at the Loon. He **was** nuts.

"Old mech, you're missing a few screws," Ironhide said with a grin as he sat holding Halo who was dozing in his arms.

"I think I remember that dollie," Ratchet said. "Part of an outstanding collection. By the way, what's the word on football? We were supposed to start September 16th of the calendar."

"We're coming to that in the sports and weather section of the meeting," Jetta said with a chuckle.

**HUGE** laughter.

"Get back to work, Loon. I have your medical report. For once its early," Prowl said with a grin.

"Oh, Prowler … you're so …" Ratchet smiled another dazzler. "So … so-so."

**HUGE** laughter and agreement.

Prowl grinned, then leaned over to cut the channel.

It went off, then came back on. Ratchet grinned. "That's all, folks," he said in his best Daffy Duck impression.

Prowl cut him off again, then glanced at his data pad. "Well, right. Next?"

He barely ducked the debris thrown at him.

=0=TBC 9-24-19


	95. Chapter 95

The Diego Diaries: Stuff and Then Some (dd7 95)

=0=In a cafe in the downtown of Earth2 later that afternoon when Earth2 International School let out for the day

Barrett Walters sat staring at his textbook as he ate a snack after school. No one else was there but him so he sat and sulked. He had finished his community service of ten more days with the sanitation department for harassing girls and getting in a fight a day ago. He was still livid but had kept the smoldering flames of his feelings down below the surface of his personality, something that wasn't that fun to be around on a good day.

He'd come in, sat down with his books and pretended to do homework as he weighed his options. His sisters were attending bot school and it was like going to Harvard and MIT together. Hard was a small word for what they were doing in 'idiot class', something he called their morning school which was designed to catch them up. Apparently, as smart as they thought they were, they weren't. It amused him in a spiteful but insignificant way that those two were having as hard a time as he was.

Given that their 'idiot class' was harder than what the advanced kids did here, he probably didn't have anything to say but he thought it funny anyway. At least he didn't go full time all the time like they did. Even for him there were some things he would never do for Instagram.

He was thinking about his life on Earth as an 'influencer' on social media and a trouble making entitlement legacy in the entertainment and social pages of newspapers and television. He was known as a kid with a lot of money, fast cars and a lifestyle that only one half of one percent of his species could imagine living.

He didn't like school but he suffered along waiting until he was eighteen and inherited his grandfather's vast bequest. Then he would cut loose and be his own man. Being here was like being in prison, though he didn't dare go home because there were so few beyond him with the wit and talents to maximize living here to his own advantage, or so he thought. He would make living here pay for him later when he went back to Earth and got his independence.

For now, he had to do his homework.

As he worked and stewed, a figure watched him from a distance. She was older, wore a knitted cap over her gray hair and seemed benign enough as she studied him. He was a dark one, this boy. He had little light and that which he had was deeply muted. She considered him, then faded from view. As she did, so did Barrett Matthew Walters.

=0=Around the facility at the same moment

"Sosa."

Sosa who was senior day shift supervisor of the Operational Center of Earth2 glanced up from the command desk, then rose to walk to Security and Sensors. A Home Guardsman was sitting there. "What, Mornet?" he asked.

Mornet who was a former Decepticon and member of a fabled Seeker unit glanced up at Sosa. "We have an anomaly on our security grid. Check this out."

Sosa did, leaning in to look, then stood up again with surprise. "How did that happen? Who was it?"

Mornet checked, showed the information, then watched as Sosa hit the com line to The Fortress and Ops Center.

"Commander Sosa of Earth2 Operational Center to Commander Prowl."

:Prowl here:

"Commander, our sensor grid just suggested that someone disappeared in one of the human's cafes," he said as he directed with his officers to begin a diagnostic of the system, a major habitat scan and a personal search of the affected area.

:On my way: Prowl said as his line cut off.

Sosa and the day crew would be hard at it when Prowl and Prime arrived with their posse.

=0=Elsewhere at the same time

Ratchet was in the Hospital working on slag he couldn't put off any longer before heading back to help do some big replacements on Banner when the call came in. He rose, then hurried toward the streets below where he would race to Earth2 with his sirens blaring. Everyone would converge on the facility almost as one including Prime.

Most of them were involved in the planning for the operation against the Imperialis brothers. Some of them were coming off shift or getting ready to go on. Springer, Drift, Kup, Hercy and a security systems tech from Forensics, Mitt, came along behind them.

Everyone transformed in front of the building, then turned to the doors which were opening to them to enter. A quick entry and they were soon watching the doors inside open to allow the humans to step out toward them.

Owen Harris led them and they included a very emotional Clark and Annie Walters, parents of the missing individual. Andre Baudin and most of the leadership of the facility came forward as did Jase Daniels who stopped nearby with his father James to watch.

Prime who was standing in the habitat entry knelt down. "What is the situation here?"

Harris glanced at the others, then Prime as Sosa walked toward them from the concourse nearby. "It would appear that one of our children is missing."

Optimus Prime felt the bottom fall out of his world.

=0=Short explanations later from all involved

Wheeljack and Perceptor along with Metroplex and Typhoon showed up, were briefed then stepped aside to discuss the situation. They were all linked into the Ops Center upstairs checking out and being given the heads up on the data thus far.

It would seem that Barrett Walters was sitting in the cafe studying, the only one there besides the staff at the time when he just vanished into thin air. The waiter Mairaid, the sister of a botanist lived here full time with her retired husband, Carl, a beekeeper in 'real life'. Because he was it was a giant plus to the agricultural program and thus they were permanent-family allied residents. She had noticed he was there, turned her back to do something, then when she looked again, the kid was gone.

She didn't think anything of it until moments passed and he didn't come back. She walked into the kitchen, told the manager, then all of them consulted the security footage. He was sitting in his chair, then he vanished. They were intensely unnerved, called the Security Center, then waited for help.

Barrett Walters was scanned for and he wasn't to be found. That was when Sosa called Prowl and everyone was here grim faced and deeply concerned. The boy had just vanished into thin air from his seat at the table in the cafe.

Sky who was here to do the forensics called for his team. When they arrived, they projected their pretender gear, then followed security into the building to go to Cafe Terra.

Prime watched them go, then glanced down at Harris. "Have you had any unusual situations here that you have not told us about, Mr. Harris? I would suggest that you think long and hard. A child is missing and we need to find him."

"What about** you**, Prime?" Clark Walters called upward to him. **"YOU SEEM TO HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS! WHERE IS MY SON!?"**

"I am as mystified as you, Mr. Walters. This has never happened here before," Optimus answered as Prowl plugged into the computer nearby and began to run programs designed to find missing things, a holdover from his policing career. "We are as shocked as you are. The more you tell us, the better we can search. What have you noticed about your son lately?"

Clark stared at him, then his distraught wife. "Nothing. He was upset about the community service but he did it. He was attending school and doing well. I don't know what you're getting at but my son wasn't involved with anyone or anything that would lead to his disappearance."

"No one is implying that, Mr. Clark," Prime said. "We need to know anything and everything that you might tell us no matter how trivial. We will find him. Give us specifics if they exist so that we can. Time is of the essence," he said, then turned to Sosa. :There is no trace of him anywhere? In the waste systems or recycling? We have to assume all manner of scenarios for this venture:

Sosa nodded. :Nothing. He's not in the facility nor did he drive away. He isn't anywhere in the district and beyond. There is no bio-signature of him anywhere in the confines of the colony according to the colonial security grid as of now:

Prime nodded, then turned to Prowl. "What can you tell me?"

"Nothing," Prowl said as he unplugged. "There is nothing here to tell the tale. Nothing."

"**WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!? YOU'RE THE LEADER HERE! WHAT WILL ****Y****OU DO TO FIND MY SON!?" **Clark Walters said.

"We will find him," Prime said grimly. "I would suggest that you try to think about anything that will help us do so." He turned to Springer. "I want everything and everywhere searched. Broadcast an appeal to the colony that a human child is missing and we want to know anything we can to find him. We also will hold in confidence whoever calls. Start searching and use the satellites. No stone must be unturned, Prowl," Prime said.

Prowl nodded grimly, then pulled Jazz and Mirage aside. They had come when they saw Ratchet heading this way with his lights and siren. They would issue the missing child alert.

Everyone began to hustle their asses to find Barrett.

=0=The Hourly News: Important Bulletin

"We have just received an alert that a child from the human habitat, Earth2 has been discovered to be missing. No information is known about where he might be or what led to his disappearance. It is part of the security protocols of all human habitats that their bio-signatures are monitored through the grid in case of accidents, illnesses or other dangerous scenarios.

"When the Ops Center noticed that a child was missing from the bio-grid sensor net, they notified Operational Center at The Fortress and the Emergency Command Center at Fortress Maximus. N.E.S.T. HQ was notified as well according to protocols.

"Optimus Prime, Commander Prowl, Commander Ratchet and Commander Jazz immediately went to Earth2 and began to investigate the missing child report in an attempt to figure out where he might be, then rescue him. He is not appearing on the colonial security grid as per the transponder net which allows the colony to locate anyone who might need rescue anywhere on Mars or in the colony itself.

"The missing child is Barrett Walters, 16, of Los Angeles, California, a coastal state in the western United States of America. He is five feet ten inches tall, one hundred and forty-five pounds, has blond hair and brown eyes, a scar on his forehead over the left eye and was last seen wearing blue jeans, a green hoodie jacket and white sneakers. He is also wearing a Rolex wrist watch on his left hand.

"He was doing homework in Cafe Terra in the down town sector of Earth2's business district. No one saw him come or go and there is no information about what could have happened.

"Anyone who may have information on this child, his state of mind and his whereabouts should call the anonymous tip line at the Watch Command Center in Metrotitan. An anonymizer will prevent any tracing of your calls and all of your tips could contribute to saving the life of a missing child no matter how trivial they may seem. The number is AC401-111-367-BCD. You can find the number in the Community Call Directory in the Community Bulletin Board or any call kiosk in the colony.

"All resources available will be utilized to find Barrett Walters," Lim-Lee said as an image of Barrett appeared on the screen, "and anyone who might know information no matter how trivial is urged to contact the Watch. It is very urgent to find this child," Lim-Lee continued before repeating the information again.

Prime listened to it as the mechs with him began to work to find the missing child. He had exactly no idea where the boy could be.

=0=Elsewhere

He stood in a dark tunnel, one with smooth walls and oddly efficient lights that came on at intervals as he ran along the path. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. He wasn't wearing environmental gear nor was he in a place without conditions conducive to his life. It felt like he was underground in a tunnel on Earth. He rounded a corner, then stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing nearby, an older human-appearing woman waited watching him with a bemused but benevolent-appearing expression on her face. She wore simple clothes and a knit hat on her head. Her gray hair peeked out around her ears as she watched him silently. Then she began to walk away following the lights to who knew where.

He watched her go with growing panic, then Barrett Walters began to run wildly in pursuit.

=0=TBC 9-25-19


	96. Chapter 96

The Diego Diaries: Tunnel (dd7 96)

=0=Running

"**WAIT! WAIT! STOP!"** His voice echoed off the smooth stone walls as he ran as fast as he could to catch up. The problem was that she who was ambling along like an old granny always was ahead. No matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch up. The idea of it was maddening.

He ran for what seemed forever then just as his chest seemed to want to burst he slowed, then stopped. "**I'M STOPPING! I'M NOT PLAYING THIS GAME ANY FURTHER!**"

Almost at once, she was in front of him staring at him with a slightly amused expression. "What game is that?"

"**WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING! I'M DONE!**" he shouted as he struggled to get his breath.

She stared at him, then waved her hand. A soft overstuffed chair appeared, one that seemed well loved but bore wear. There appeared to be cat scratch marks on one corner of the top of it. She sat, then waited for him to get himself together.

It was silent a moment.

He glared at her. "What is your **problem**? Why am I **here**? **Send me back**."

"To where?" she asked.

"To Earth2. You **know** where," Barrett said. He was getting as furious as he ever had as fear mingled with his lack of control.

"Earth2. **That's** where you're from. I remember," she said with a grin. "Nice place."

"Yeah. Now send me home." He glared at her as his body began to relax and recover.

"You didn't say 'please'," she said with her infuriating slight grin on her rather nondescript face. She wore the now trademark knit cap, a long dress and sandals. Her sweater was long, black and looked well worn. There was nothing about her to stand out in a crowd but for her eyes. They missed nothing.

"**PLEASE!"** Barrett shouted.

It was silent for a moment, then she shrugged. "You are curiously lacking in curiosity. I would imagine that your imagination is a small thing. Too bad. Kids dream beautifully. They want and hope gloriously. They haven't had much experience with disappointment but then something tells me that disappointment isn't in your vocabulary."

"What do** you** know about** me**, bitch?" Barrett asked with molten fury.

"Everything."

He stared at her for a moment taken aback by her remark. "Who are you?"

"You don't know do you," she replied. "But then, you have no curiosity. You also have no manners, boundaries, nor do you have gratitude. You do have expectation, entitlement, a sour and boorish outlook on life, a shitty vocabulary and quite a low level of real and genuine self esteem. But then, given how you and your sisters were raised, I am not surprised."

He glared at her, then looked around. "How do I get out of here."

"You might not want to do that. The air your require exists within my proximity. If you leave me, then ..." she said with a shrug.

He glared at her, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright. What do you want?" he asked with a cold look of calculation on his face.

"What makes you think I **want** anything?" she asked.

"I'm here. I have a lot of stuff. My family does, too. What do you want?" he asked.

"What makes you think I need stuff. I brought you here to this place and created a habitat for you. What do you possibly have that I would want?" she asked. Her grin grew bigger at his mendacity. "I have a lot. This fucking fine chair for instance."

He frowned at her. "Everyone wants something. No one does **anything** for free," he replied.

She waved her hand and a nice chair appeared. "Sit."

He stared at her, then the chair. He walked to it and sat.

"There. I proved you wrong. I made you a chair and you're sitting. I did it for free. You're welcome," she said.

He glared at her, then sat back arranging himself with exaggerated effort. He stared at her. "What now?"

"Science lesson," she said with a big smile.

"Fuck that," Barrett said.

"You're a vulgar little rat, I can see," she said with a laugh. "Doesn't bother me so you might give it a rest. Or not. Your choice. Right now, I want you to define matter for me."

He stared at her resisting her request. "No."

"What's the matter. You don't **know**?" she asked, then laughed. "See what I did there?"

He stared at her with a combination of disgust and pity. "Ha. Ha. Ha."

She chuckled, then waved her hand. An old fashioned chalk board appeared before them. Moving her hand like she was writing, she began to draw pictures. "This is a duck. This is a rock. This is the Sagittarius A black hole in the middle of this galaxy. Class, what do they have in common?"

"They were drawn by an asshole?" Barrett asked.

"Perhaps. I leave that up to you. Who would know what constituted one better than you," she said with a dazzling smile. For her. "They constitute matter. All things constitute matter. That's the word for 'stuff'. Matter. Chairs, walls, tunnels, exhaling your liver up because you're lazy and out of shape chasing old ladies, your daddy's wallet that always bailed you out of your stupid stunts … all of it is matter." She grinned. "Matter has mass and takes up space."

He stared at her without a word.

"**PHILOSOPHY CLASS!**" she said with a chuckle. "What is consciousness?"

He stared at her without a word.

"Hmmm. Tough room," she said with a grin. "Consciousness is a state of being where the mind is aware of itself and the world around it. Websters." She grinned at him.

He stared at her without a word.

"Hmmm. You must need pitchers," she said, changing the word to irritate him. "All you little slow youngin's find them helpful." With that, she waved her hand. The chalkboard had a working image of a galaxy. "This is your galaxy. Your people call it the Milky Way. The Cybertronians who share it call it the Great Galaxy. It is. Great, that is. I rather like it. It's beautifully designed, enormous in size and has a perfect clockwork symmetry. That is, if you're smart enough to see it. Are you smart enough, infant?"

"I'm not an infant," Barrett growled.

"You are to me," she replied. "By the way, call me Shan. I'll call you Crybaby." She looked at the image. "In the center is the being and force of nature called Sagittarius A. It's a very enormous black hole. Did you know there are tiny ones around it. In time, it will eat them. Imagine that. A parent eating their babies." She glanced at him with a grin. "Metaphorically speaking. Sort of."

He stared at the image which was moving and seemed like he was looking at it through a window. "So what. What does this have to do with a black hole?"

"Because, infant, everything that exists, no matter how big or small has consciousness," she said. "It's not just you and me. Its **everything**. The smallest subatomic particle to the greatest destructive force known … all of it is conscious. Of course, one could discuss the degree that they are but make no mistake … they are."

He stared at the image, then her. "You say that they have awareness … that they're as alive as you and me."

She nodded. "Bingo."

"Bullshit, you mean," Barrett replied. "If a rock is alive why doesn't it talk?"

"You didn't listen. The level of consciousness depends upon the level of their vibration and the level of their energetic vibration determines their level of awareness. All energy vibrates. All of it. Constantly. If its low level, if its one or two dimensional … rocks are two dimensional constructs, then it can't speak and interact with you. With three D which is this," she said gesturing to their surroundings and Barrett himself, "Three D is the lowest any consciousness can go and still remember who they are. A rock can't remember who it is. It just is. But make no mistake … it's filled with consciousness no matter how low its vibration is. So is the chair you're sitting on."

He glanced at the chair, then her. "You're full of shit. You're tell me that the grass I walk on, the trees, water, the food I eat and the plate it sits on are alive."

She nodded. "They are. To the degree that they vibrate, that determines what they can do as far as interaction, thinking, self awareness. Low level vibrations can't do those things. Higher levels can. Three D is where self awareness begins. That is among most of us. The jury is still out on you." It was silent a moment, then she stared at him. "Analysis."

"Fuck you."

"Perhaps we can go back to gym class and you can chase me until you decide how you want to do this," she said. "I can run until infinity dries up. What about you, hoss?"

He stared at her, an odd mixture of old and new, then shrugged. "I don't care. This isn't real so do whatever you want."

"**Really**?" she asked with delight. **"ROAD TRIP!"**

Before he could move or react, they were gone. Two empty chairs sat in a constructed tunnel under a dead planet, one she had loved long ago. Then they were floating in space.

Barrett glanced around as he floated, then began to struggle. He screamed but nothing could be heard in space. He was there without a suit. He was going to die."

=0=Ops Center, Autobot City

The humans, a good number of them from NEST, the Family Tower and Earth2 sat or stood around the table top of the big conference room while the bots worked madly to find the child.

His parents were sitting in chairs as Annie cried softly. Clark stood, then walked to Lennox. :What's going on?: he demanded for the fifteen time in a half hour.

Lennox turned to him as a couple of vehicles drove in, parked and humans began to get out. Morshower, Fulton, Andrew and Lilly Settles, Charlotte Mearing and Joe Bowers jumped out, ran to the ladders and began to climb. :Mr. Walters … let them do their thing. They know what they're doing and they'll find him:

**:IN WHAT CONDITION?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? *********WHAT********* HAPPENED!? WHO HAS MY SON!?:** Walters yelled.

Morshower reached him followed by the others. :Mr. Walters, I would like you to sit down and compose yourself. Your wife needs you to be calm:

**:MY ONLY SON IS MISSING ON MARS, FOR FUCK SAKE! HOW CAN I BE CALM!?:** Walters bellowed at Morshower.

Morshower understood his feelings but it was doing no one any good. :Either you sit and compose yourself or you will be removed:

:You wouldn't **dare**. My son is missing on an alien planet among alien people. You wouldn't **want** the trouble I can bring down on you and this project, General: Walters said in a low voice.

:Sit down, Clark. We're going to see about this: Owen Harris said as Andrew Baudin and Kyle Davis nodded. :You're not helping this go any faster:

The door opened as Prowl entered with Ratchet. They walked to the table as behind them the other senior Autobots began to come inside. With them were two priests, Chevron and Lady Sela along with a seer, the Guild Elder from Cybertron. Everyone took a seat.

Clark rounded on Prime as Annie who was surrounded by the women who were married to the leadership at Earth2 comforted her where she sat. **:WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHERE IS MY SON!?:**

"Mr. Walters, I want you to sit down," Prime said quietly.

Walters stared at him and stepped forward to argue when Annie stood. **:CLARK! SIT!:**

He stared at his wife, then hesitantly walked to a chair to sit, shaken and afraid. It was hard to see, the two of them suffering.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clark … we have searched the entire planet, all of the related areas of our territory and even scanned for his signature on Cybertron. We have also scanned for it on Earth, the moon and the planets and moons of this entire solar system. There is no sign of your son's presence in these areas," Prime said.

That was when Annie Clark stood up and began to scream.

=0=TBC 9-26-19

NOTES! NOTE-SY NOTE-SY NOTES! :D:D:D:D:D

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul chapter 95 . 17h ago

Hmm, I am intrigued. Is this something from the Pantheon? Are they now taking more interest in squishy teens? Wha chu up to Primus? Lol

Ta, Lisa

ME: Could be. :D:D:D He, the big guy will be part of this but its going to take a while. :D HUGS, LISA!

What Lies Beyond chapter 95 . Sep 25

*raises eyebrows* Did the Spirit of Mars just pull a Matrix intervention? Because that's what it looks like...I wonder how long it'll take Optimus and Co. to figure that out, and figure out what to do about it...Not that there's probably much they can do about it, as even if Optimus could somehow step into the same "place", I don't think the Spirit would be too happy (I'm sure she's understand why, but that doesn't mean she'd be thrilled. Also, the Matrix, the Primes Primus, or some combination of the above would probably step in and prevent interference in the first place.)

ME: SHE DID, the little minx. :D You deduce very well. She is in charge and she will let you know how she manages it as she goes along. She's a bit of a mom-type herself. :D:D

Nonetheless, I'm really interested in seeing what comes out of this situation…

ME: More to come shortly. :D

optimus prime101 chapter 94 . Sep 24

I was want to know did you see Godzilla king of the monsters?

ME: I didn't see it. I did see all of the Japanese ones growing up. LOVED THEM! Is this a good one to see? By the way, GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Hugs!

SkyenhaMarisa chapter 92 . Sep 21

Aliens - the cat lived.

ME: Oh, that's right! Thank God. I can see a human getting slagged by one of them but a little kitty? LOL! Humans are so weird. ;) HUGS!

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul chapter 92 . Sep 21 yay, todays piece will be coming soon!

ME: Just posted!

did I ever mention that I am also re-reading your story? irritating autistic brain isn't letting me stop. though I shouldn't really complain, I get to see all the past fun again. reviewing more as well, hope you don't mind :) now if only my neighbours go to sleep, they have a tendency to bellow at each other like Ironhide when an infant is dropped on his chest in the morning, and my ears let me hear every word... hmm...

ME: BWAHAHAHAAAAA! I'm editing this and will be reposting about 500 parts this weekend. Read away, darling. Love ya madly. HUGS! Me

Epona was a Celtic horse goddess and you see her image as a woman sitting on a horse. Her horse would head out and no matter how fast a rider or runner chased her, she was always ahead of them. And, to add insult to injury, she always plodded along. :D Another name for her was Rhiannon.

GOOGLE: **Epona** is the Celtic horse **goddess** who was worshiped in the whole Gaul and even adopted by the Romans. ... **Rhiannon** is her British version, often seen as a primarily Welsh **goddess**. Her name means Great Queen or Divine Queen (of the fairies).


	97. Chapter 97

The Diego Diaries: Funnel (dd7 97)

=0=Space

He flailed until he saw her floating nearby. She hung in the faint light with a grin on her face. He frowned, then settled until he was still. He was floating on nothing and it felt like the best kind of pillow. Glaring at her, he turned slightly to face her. **"WHAT ARE YOU GRINNING AT!?"**

"You. You're hilarious," she said with a chuckle.

"I can hear you. You can't hear anything in space," Barrett growled.

"True, that, but I'm allowing it. I have magic fingers," she said as she held up her hands to stare at them with delight. "How do you like space?"

He glanced around, then frowned. "This isn't space."

"Sure it is. This is what planets and other space bodies see," she said as she glanced around. "It's sort of the mother board of space, the dashboard. You don't see it because you aren't very evolved but the consciousnesses that make up things … this is what they see. Of course," she said as she leaned toward him slightly, "they can see what you see but this is the trueness of space, this, their template to make the buses run on time." She swept her arm in an arc.

He glanced around, then down where he saw the slowly turning figure of what he deduced was Earth herself. She was so vast he could only see a bit of her, the blue of oceans, the landmasses obscured by clouds. Yet, it was unmistakably Earth. It was then that he noticed the strangeness of everything else.

There were stars but they were posted at regular intervals unlike the night skies of Earth. There was a regular regimentation to their positions, like someone had taken a black piece of paper and dotted the surface with a white gel pen, placing the dots in rows. There was no spontaneity to them nor were they strewn to be the glory that they were when seen from Earth.

"Are those stars?" he asked.

She nodded. "They are. What do you think about that?" she asked as she pointed to a picture, an enormous black framed image of a reddish appearing galaxy which was situated onto a reddish-orange background.

Barrett shrugged. "I don't know. It's some kind of galaxy."

"It's the magnificent galaxy of Andromeda." She looked at Barrett. "The Milky Way is sort of sweet on Andromeda."

"Bullshit," Barrett said.

"You aren't **listening. All** is consciousness and the biggest and oldest ones embody more than a puny body like yours," she said. She grinned. "I, myself do as well."

"So … you're saying you're a galaxy? Really?" Barrett said with a sneer.

"No. Think bigger." She moved closer to him staring at him closely. "I thought better of you being young and all. How old are you anyway?"

"Old enough to know bullshit when I hear it," he replied stubbornly.

She considered that then grinned. "That's too hard but this isn't?" she asked as she swept her hand around to all that they had seen and a few things more.

He didn't answer, then he looked at the Earth. "What's that line? What's that sound?" he asked as he looked around.

"That's the line that Earth follows in its orbit around the sun," she said. "You can't see it but that's what everyone involved in creation can see when you're on this side of the line. It's Earth's template, the design that was made that she wanted and follows. That sound is the sound planets make when they move around fixed objects. It reminds me of the wooden parts of water wheels when they move slowly, creaking away."

The sound was rhythmic and 'oaken' sounding as it emanated from nowhere and everywhere. They watched Earth noting that it turned in rotation much faster than it moved on the white line that arced away into the dark distance, curving around its path around the sun.

"Then you created this," Barrett said as he struggled to understand what he was seeing.

"In a fashion. Everyone in The Great All That Is remains and is the work of many hands. The Creator, or The One as the Cybertronians call Source Energy is the ultimate creator. His body is our playground. His energy creates all that we are, were and ever will become. Some of us assist that."

"Is that so," Barrett said. He was buying into the crazy and asking for more information. He hated that. Bitterly.

She looked at him as if measuring his ability to understand, then she told him. "Not now. Not yet."

=0=Ops Center

The mayhem simmered down as fearful humans stared at Prime from the top of the conference table. He was silent, composed and unreadable. :Where's my son? You tell me that he isn't here or anywhere else?: Clark Walters said.

"We've searched everywhere and there's no trace of him." Prowl glanced at the Seer who was watching them with empathy. "We've asked Obsidian, a Seer from the Golden Sun Guild from Cybertron to come here and seek the boy's whereabouts. He'll now tell you what he knows. I understand that your people have different feelings and ideas about intuitive individuals but among our own the Seers and their families are held in very, very high esteem. Master Obsidian is the eldest among those who survived the war and is a master teacher. You can believe what he says."

:Are you telling us that you're having a **psychic** tell us about my son? **REALLY!?**: Clark said with disbelief.

:You can take them at their word: Morshower said. :I'm aware of them and what they do: He looked at Obsidian. :Master, what can you tell us about this?:

Clark looked from Morshower to the Elder to Prowl. :What-":

:**CLARK!**: Annie Walters said sharply. :Let him talk:

Clark Walters, Master of the Universe stared at his wife, then the strange figure standing against the wall who seemed to stare right through him. Then he shrugged. He was defeated.

"Mr. Walters, Mrs. Walters … I am a Master Seer of the Golden Sun Guild of Cybertron. We are able to do many things and since the entire universe and all in it are energy, it really isn't too hard to read if you know how and work at it.

"Lord Optimus called me to come and I've studied this problem seeking energetic signals to me of the whereabouts of your son. He isn't on the planet nor in the solar system and I will tell you … he isn't even in this galaxy.

"That said, your son is safe. That part reaches me along with a very old energy, energy so old it feels like it pre-dates this universe."

It was silent as a tomb as everyone digested that bit of news. Annie Clark stepped forward. :Is my son being hurt?: she asked fearfully.

Obsidian considered that a moment, then shook his helm. "No."

:How will we get him back, Lord Obsidian?: Will Lennox asked using the correct salutation.

Obsidian considered that. "When they say so."

=0=There

"Look."

Barrett turned to look, then startled. In front of him seemingly as close as his nose were a series of gigantic framed images, all of them hanging in the air in such a way that they overlapped but didn't obscure the pictures behind them in a row. Barrett looked at them as he scrambled backward. They were huge, framed in black like the Andromeda picture and contained in each a separate image of every planet and their moons in this system.

"Beautiful aren't they," she said. She moved beside the kid. "Each of them are the planet companions of Earth in this solar system. They contain all the relevant parts of each planet including their moons."

"Why? Why do this? What are they?" Barrett asked as he reached out to touch one of the images. He didn't reach it. Though they looked almost intimately close, they were actually farther away than they seemed. Nothing rational and logical seemed to work wherever this place was.

"These are conversational portals, where they speak to each other. They think which one they want to speak, then they do. If they want to go to them, each of the images is a portal to those portrayed." She glanced at Barrett. "They don't really have to use them. Their consciousness can go wherever they want to do. Yours does, too."

"What do you mean?" Barrett asked with a wary glance.

"You travel at night when you sleep and sometimes during the day your soul will step out a moment, then return. Its because you're a multi-dimensional being at heart. You don't remember doing it you're so low vibrational but you do."

"What for?" he asked.

"To learn things, to **do** things … you aren't as simple as you seem. Perhaps you'll remember that and wake up," she said. "Come. There's more to see." She waved her hand and everything went dark.

=0=Ops Center, Autobot City

It was silent in the room as Prime stood. "I am going to the Temple. Elder, if you would accompany me there."

Obsidian bowed his helm. "I would be honored."

:What are they doing? What's happening?: Annie asked.

"They're going for help," Prowl said.

The humans and bots watched as Prime and the tall enigmatic figure of Obsidian walked out the door and when at the street transformed to race to the Temple of Simfur nearby.

=0=Space

They appeared in space hanging perfectly finely as before but the view was different. There was a war going on below on a very strange planet. It was lit from within, this giant enormous planet. There were deep canyons into the interior of the planet and tall mountains and habitations towering over the surface. It was in the throes of burning as fighting clearly appeared to be happening.

Bombs burst, some of them nuclear appearing as they moved along the surface of the planet from their great height. Massive fires raged, ships battled in the sky as even more fled away carrying as many of the more lucky inhabitants from below to an uncertain future. They saw rockets streak in the sky, fall down and explode in some of the most massive bursts that Barrett had ever seen even in a lifetime of video games. More ships came, some left and still some fought each other. Some burst into flames, then died out, some jettisoned their crews of which many were killed in their helpless condition in space.

It was raw, horrible on a scale Barrett had never seen before and he felt himself trembling in spite of himself. This was something that could kill him, too. He looked at Shan. "What is this? **Who** is this?"

"This is the failure of reason. This is what happens when a few decide what's going to happen to the many and don't have enough sense to read the situation properly. This is the great and unique Cybertron during the last days of The Fall."

Fire roared out of a crevasse as the fighting went onward. More ships began to leave, some escorted and most not. Everyone was fleeing to who knew where with what little they could grab and he felt as he watched enormous relief that it wasn't him. Where were they going? Was it safe there? What would happen next?

"Come on. We're going down," Shan said with a grin as she touched his arm.

Before he could scream he was surrounded by darkness again. Then he wasn't. Before and all around him was the riot of a terrible battle and light was raging as cities burned, bombs exploded, tracer bullets strafed the ground around the two of them and in the middle of it all was The Apocalypse.

He would have screamed if he could have thought straight.

=0=Temple

Optimus Prime and Obsidian hurried across the Great Room and found the stairs. Taking them three at a time, both mechs arrived at the floor level where the relics were located. Walking to the Well of AllSparks, they both glanced upward at the enigma floating overhead. They stared at it, willing it to speak.

It didn't. But it did begin to glow.

=0=TBC 9-28-19


	98. Chapter 98

The Diego Diaries: Apocalypse (dd7 98)

=0=Doom

They were standing in the middle of a burning inferno. He knew he should be a pile of ashes on the ground but nothing was touching either him or the old lady. The light was almost too bright as everything seemed to be on fire but in the middle dominating everything about it was a gigantic, massive, enormous bot. He was walking toward them with a huge sword in his hand. On his chest was the face of a lion.

He didn't know that he was watching Predaking walking through the ruins of Vos destroying everything that caught his fancy. He didn't know that both Polyhex and Vos had been goaded into firing nuclear weapons at each other by Ratbat and his partner. He didn't know that Prime was rushing to Simfur to save the AllSpark from falling into Megatron's hands, thus bringing full circle the end of times.

He glanced around, then caught his gaze on a single figure, one that was half crouched on a pile of debris nearby watching the big mech walking toward him. Barrett knew instinctively that he was Superion, the Aerialbot combiner. How he knew it, he couldn't tell but he did. The expression on that mech's face, the utter despair at the sight would stay with him forever. What he didn't see or know was that Ratchet was nearby with refugees he was helping escape taking the pictures of the encounter.

A solemn-faced Shan turned to him. "What do you think, infant?"

Barrett who was transfixed by the Predacons glanced at her. "They don't see us?"

"No. They don't see nor can they hurt us. Unless you want it," she asked.

"**NO!**" He looked at the carnage, then watched as Superion fell back, rushing forward to help Ratchet with the terrified refugees. "That's Ratchet."

Shan nodded. "Wherever there's carnage, you can find him. He's wired that way, Our Ratchet." She grinned. "Your people like war. How do **you** like it?" she asked as she nodded to the scene around them.

He looked from Predaking who was advancing closer than he liked, then the refugees, Ratchet and a slowly retreating Superion who was giving them cover. "I … it sucks. This **SUCKS!**"

"But … you play this game all the time on Earth. Its a game. You play patriotic songs, you march off to war or at least some of you do. How is it that only about 1 or 2% of your people fight the wars that the rest of you consider necessary? Why don't you go sign up? You support your country's wars, right? Everyone seems to support their country's wars. That is, they do unless they have to fight them, too." She stared at him as Predaking walked past, his giant weight causing tremors in the ground. "Tell me where I'm wrong."

Barrett stared upward at Predaking as he passed, his face a map of terror. Turning slowly, he watched the mechanism leisurely pursue the retreating Autobots. He glanced at her but he had no words. Then the scene changed.

=0=Here

Optimus Prime watched as the mechanism stopped turning. He felt the life inside, a brightly burning love so powerful that it swept his spark upward. He glanced at Obsidian who was beside him gathered up into himself. He was chanting something softly as he swayed gently. He felt it as well.

Prime stared upward, then whispered himself. "Where is the child?" he asked.

=0=There

"You won't remember this place though parts of it are familiar. I will tell you in a past life you were an alien visiting this place with your leader. They were making a treaty with the bots. The Prime was Zeta." She watched him as he stared around.

He glanced at her sharply. "What are you talking about?"

She grinned slightly. "**Surely** you don't think you live only one life?"

He stared at her. "So you're telling me about reincarnation? About that shit?"

She chuckled. "That **shit** is real. This place isn't. Or, rather it is but we're not really inside the timeline having the experience. I will tell you that much. If we were we would be in a world of hurt."

"Where is this?" Barrett asked as he walked closer to see over a railing. Down below, there was a battle and there were familiar figures running toward what he knew was a Temple.

"Why this is Simfur. That's the real Temple of Simfur, the holy home of the AllSpark and the relics. Those weapons firing over there," she said pointing to a rise of land and a high rise district to the left of where they were, "are the Decepticons advancing on the Temple to take the relics.

"Those are the Autobots. That's Optimus Prime running for the Temple to take the heart and soul of their existence, the AllSpark and send it away into space so that Megatron won't get it," she said.

"What if he does?" Barrett asked as he saw Prime, Prowl, Ironhide and others take the steps two and three at a time to enter into the building.

"Then the universe is over. The power of the AllSpark is so enormous that there would be no one anywhere who could stand against It. Earth, Mars, everywhere, it would be laid waste by the tyrant."

There was shooting so the two stepped closer as the Autobots began to emerge again. Priests were running with Prime, some of them wailing loudly as a mech Barrett knew was Alpha Trion ran after them. He grabbed the priests, most of whom halted, then ran back inside with him. A ship began to descend from the sky to hover nearby.

Prime had a small cube in his servos and as he waited surrounded by guns, he was staring at it with a devastated expression on his face. The others looked as emotional as before them appeared a burst of energy. Barrett knew it was a space bridge.

For a moment Prime did nothing. He held the cube in his arms as if cradling a baby, then he stepped forward. He gripped the cube tightly, then threw it with all his might into the bright energy vortex. It disappeared immediately and so did the bridge.

Shooting began to come in closer as Prime returned it. They waited long enough for Alpha Trion and the priests to come out again laden with relics, books and images. They loaded the ship, jumped inside, pulled some of the priests in with them who didn't want to go, then began to rise up to fly away. Prime and his men gave them cover and when they were gone only then began to fall back as the Decepticons began to really make headway to the Temple. They were gone in moments falling back into the darkness nearby as the Decepticons came racing in.

They ran up the stairs and went inside.

"What happens now?" Barrett said as he gripped the railing tightly.

"The Decepticons have to tell their master that the relics and the AllSpark got away. Then he in a fit of rage will have the Seekers come in and destroy this sacred space down to the ground." She looked at Barrett. "This is the start of a nine million year quest by Prime and his people to find the AllSpark and save this world. He will spend every day of the next nine million years seeking It. Imagine that, you who can't pay attention five minutes to anyone."

He glanced at her, then the scene below. The Decepticons came out and in their fury turned their guns on the building. It was shot up pretty good when they fled. As they did, Seekers came in from the sky and began to drop their bombs.

She and Barrett were gone before they landed.

=0=Ops Center

They sat together, all of them in various states. The humans were as glum and tense a group as Ratchet had seen in some time. It was agonizing for everyone as they waited for Prime.

Clark Walters glanced at Prowl. :Prime is going to get help, right? That relic thing. He can ask it to help?:

Prowl considered the man sitting next to his wife. If his own son was missing, there would be no stone turned in this or any other universe before he found him again. "Optimus Prime has access to those who may help. He is going to seek it now. I am asking you to have faith. I'm told that humans put a great store in such things."

Clark stood, then he walked over to stand in front of Prowl who was sitting in his usual place in a room filled with bots and humans. :I don't pretend to understand you. Maybe we're too different to do that. But I hope you understand what my son means to me:

Prowl leaned forward on his elbows. "I understand your moment here. I understand how you feel-"

:How can you?: Clark interjected. :How can you** possibly **understand how I feel?:

Prowl considered that as he noted every optic and eyeball in the room upon him. The humans were getting uncomfortable and two stood to intercept. He glanced at them, then Clark. "Take a look at every bot in this room. Do it for me."

Clark stared at him, then glanced around the room. :And?: he asked.

"That mech is Springer of Polyhex. He had a family, mid caste who were large and close. He has no idea what happened to them. We all look for our missing but really, few of us are as lucky as me.

"That mech is Drift of Kaon. He has no idea where his genitors are nor his brother. They're missing. So is his," Prowl said nodding to Kup and Hercy. "They come from families as well and no one knows where they are. We are all orphans here, most of us. Every mech in this room can tell you about not knowing where everyone you love is and if they're alive or not. Jazz … tell me about your family," Prowl asked. He knew already but what the hell?

Jazz shrugged. "My family came from the slums of Kaon. We had a big family we couldn't feed so I hung out to rob to help them. I ended up on my own but I always knew where they were and if I could I helped. I don't know where they are now. My area of Kaon is a flattened bomb littered waste land."

"I have a big family," Wheeljack said as he sat beside Perceptor. "I have four brothers, all of them as handsome as me," he said with a faint smile.

"No one is as handsome as you, Wheeljack," Perceptor said as he took Wheeljack's servo into his own. "Though I am sure all of them are very handsome anyway."

Wheeljack squeezed Percy's servo. "They are. So were my genitors, my cousins, aunts and uncles. My ammas and appas, they were the ones who liked this frame and most of us have it. Your family, Percy … they will be found. I know it."

Percy squeezed Wheeljack's servo. "It is our great hope, all of us."

"My family is missing," Kup said. "I don't expect to ever find them. It's what war does. It destroyed more than the dead."

Prowl nodded. "I have my parents, one set of grandparents and no one else. Optimus has his parents and no one else though for him and I and all of us, there are many. We know what you feel. We deal with it every day. That's why families like Ratchet and Ironhide are so important. They take in orphans and make them their own. It saves us around the holidays from despair."

"Though we don't look and perhaps act like you, humans, we know what you feel," Raptor said quietly.

Clark stared at them, then walked back to sit heavily on his chair.

"I hope you can hold on and have faith, Mr. and Mrs. Walters. First rule of an Autobot is never leave anyone behind," Prowl said softly.

It was quiet in the room for a long time.

=0=There

"Where are we?" Barrett asked. He looked around at a lush world, one with an ocean, green lands with low trees and bushes as well as a mountain range in the distance.

"We're in a place that was once one of my favorites. This is what Mars looked like a long time ago," she said.

He glanced at her. "This is when?"

"Longer ago than you can imagine," she said with a grin. "There will be a civilization here eventually. This will be done a billion years before Earth can do the same. The civilization will rise, see the end come and flee. They will make it, too, because I did a bad and helped them."

"What's bad about helping them? They were going to die, right? You saved them," Barrett said.

"You have free will. Its a law of the universe that isn't ever allowed to be broken. I helped them get away because it wasn't their fault. A solar storm from the sun was coming that would rip the atmosphere off this entire planet and kill everyone here in literally minutes from its inception.

"I didn't want all the peaceful people here to die. My beautiful world would die but not them. I … sorta helped them," she said with a slight grin.

"What happened? You sound like you got into trouble," Barrett asked.

"Not exactly trouble. I had to go over the rules with Source. I'm not supposed to interfere," she said as she walked to a stone nearby and sat down. "Sometimes even the big kids can get into trouble."

He stared at her, then walked to a nearby stone to sit down. It was quiet a moment. "The people … who were they and what happened to them?" he asked.

She grinned slightly. "Ah, The People. How can I tell you about The People?"

=0=TBC 9-29-19

NOTE: the image I used of Predaking can be found at tf wiki dot net


	99. Chapter 99

The Diego Diaries: The People (dd7 99)

=0=There and Here at the same time, but not

"Ah, The People. How can I tell you about The People?"

He watched her, this strange old lady. She had blue-gray eyes and they stared at him kindly. He sat on his rock quietly gazing around, then she swiped her arm in front of herself. In the distance a huge city under a dome appeared, one that looked like the kind of place you would see in a fairy tale movie. There were spire-topped towers, glittering buildings and a road system that ran past where they sat to disappear into the distance. He blinked with surprise, then turned to her. "What's this?"

"The capital city of The People. They lived here long, long ago before the world died." She squinted for a moment staring at the highway, then grinned. "Someone is coming to the park." She glanced over her shoulder to a small area that had parking spaces and a green tended area. There were no tall trees, just short bushes and plants. It was peaceful and centered on a small pond of blue water that reflected the sky.

A vehicle was coming, a strange non-human design that was speeding toward them. It turned off the road and drove toward them.

Barrett glanced at the woman with a growing sense of unease. "They'll see us."

"No, they won't. This is an echo of what once was," she said wistfully.

Barrett glanced at the vehicle which drove past, then parked in a space. The door opened and two figures got out, one of them carrying a small child creature. The taller had a backpack and waited for the other to reach him before they walked together to the tended area. Barrett glanced at the old lady sharply. "That … those three are Reptilian."

The lady who was watching them with a grin nodded. "They are. Beautiful aren't they?"

He stared at her with concern. "**NO! **Those fuckers are enemies of us. They come to our planet. They shape shift. **The government is full of them! Even the Queen of England is one!**"

The old lady stared at him, then laughed. "I heard those stories. Very funny," she said. "You should know that there are as many reptilian species in the universe as there are humanoids like you. Even bird species. Did you know that any figure you care to imagine is a life form somewhere? I recently paid a visit to a planet where the dominant species are big round rocks. The bigger you are, the older you are. They're a lot of fun, those guys. They sit there and hoot. They make a hooting sound of welcome. I love to hug them," she said with a smile. She then turned her attention back to the family, or what was obviously a couple and their child.

The male appearing one wore what appeared to be a pair of jean-like pants, a long sleeved shirt and boots. The feminine one wore a simple version of clothing like his. Their child wore a tunic that came to his or her knees, Barrett couldn't tell the gender and ran around with little sandals on his green human-appearing feet. He laughed as he did.

They had reptilian eyes, scaly snake-like skin and were different colors. He was a dark brown and she was a light green with a row of spots down both sides of her neck. The baby was light green as well. They chatted happily as they set out food all of which appeared to be plants.

"I love them," the lady said. "They're so smart and good. They understand that love is the only way to be and as a consequence, war has never been a part of their specie's life footprint. They share everything with each other, make the common good uncommonly good and they love without shame or hesitation. They are a highly evolved species but you see them as snakes or reptiles."

"They exist, the bad ones," Barrett persisted. "**Everyone** knows that."

"There are all kinds of species in the universe and they look the way they do because they do," she said. "Good and bad are inaccurate and really, I don't like either word. How about negative and positive choices?"

"What's the difference?" he asked.

"A lot. One of them is a value judgment and the other is an observation. It's possible to mess up without being bad. Is a baby bad when it gets into things? You judge everything. If you don't have the darkness you can't see the light. There's a reason for everything that happens. This world is dead. My world here is dead and the people are gone. That is a negative outcome for me but it is neither bad or good. It just is." She looked at him. "The only constant thing in the universe is change. The Cybertronians know it. I wish humans would. They might get along better if they remembered that."

"How would that make us get along better?" he asked. "You don't make sense."

"If you didn't hold onto outmoded ideas, then you wouldn't be judging or hurting each other over them when things change and they don't work anymore. You fight wars over things that happened hundreds of years ago and think that was your argument."

"Sometimes you have to," Barrett persisted.

"Perhaps. Then again, what cost do you pay to hold onto something that no longer fits?" she asked.

"Freedom will never **not** fit. Being free is always going to be important," Barrett said.

"Who's freedom?" She grinned. "I suppose it comes down to point of view and who's ox is getting gored. I can think of a lot of outmoded concepts that led to war because someone wouldn't accept that change happens. Slavery anyone?"

"What has this got to do with these reptiles?" Barrett asked.

"Reptilians," she corrected. "Everything. I helped them get away when the solar flare was going to end them. I sort of broke the rules. I don't regret it. Much. I wrestle with the idea of ideas and change. It's a rule of the universe that no one can interfere with someone's right to free will … even Source Himself won't. We don't. But then, my sweet people here were facing extinction and they didn't know. Do I follow the rule and let them die or do I nudge their free will? It perplexes me to this day."

"What did God say? You **did** talk to Him, right? He **does** exist, right?" Barrett asked.

She grinned. "He does. You can call Him anything. He doesn't care. He just wants to hear you call home. He wasn't angry. He doesn't judge. He doesn't want anything but for us to love each other and Him. That's all that He wants. We talked. He grinned at me and I went back to the job." She chuckled. "I hid from Him for a while but try that sometimes, hiding from Source."

He stared at her. "I could say this was a dream. That nothing you tell me is true or matters."

"You could. Many do. I come in dreams and they deny me when they wake up. I don't mind. My job is to love."

"What kind of job is that?" he asked as he watched the family walk to the water and allow the child to step into it. The baby screeched with delight and they laughed. It was strange but ultra familiar to see.

"The best kind," she said. "I suppose that you want to know why you are here?"

"Sorta. It would be **KINDA** nice to know," he said with a frown.

She laughed. "**You're funny! You have no manners!**" She looked at him with a grin. "I came to see what you're made of. You're going to be coming into a lot of money in a short few years. A vast and nearly unlimited resource. Right?"

He nodded. "My grandfather's bequest. Why?"

"You have the maturity of a lamp post. You're going to have control of it, spend it with impunity and get into lots of trouble. You're going to 'wine, women and song' until you end up in rehab. You will age quickly, leave a lot of hurt behind you, have a lot of stuff that gives you no real pleasure and die in a hotel room from an overdose before your time. How do you like it so far?"

He stared at her without a word, then he stood. "You're full of shit."

"Am I? Isn't that the chosen path of the overly provisioned and socially stunted sort of your class? You will be addicted to the attention. You will enjoy being on the news and in the papers. You will enjoy your antics though no one else will. Even your sisters who are as spoiled and entitled as you will in the end forsake you to survive your whirlwind dance of doom."

"So what?" he asked defiantly. "What do **you **care?"

"I'm supposed to, remember? Galactic Granny?" she grinned. "I care but mostly I care about a girl named Barbara. She's a good girl, smart, will work as a waitress to get through college some fine day and someone who will change the world. She's smart enough and charismatic enough to matter on the grand scale. Unfortunately, she will run into you and get caught up in your bullshit. You will change her life's path and the world will suffer for it. Your world will be changed and not in a good way because you and your egocentric bullshit will snuff out her light."

He stared at her intensely. "**I kill her**?"

She grinned faintly. "There are many ways to die that don't involve death. You will take her light, her great potential and destroy it."

He stared at her. "You lie."

"You know better," she said.

The sounds of children's laughter reached the two of them. They glanced at the pond to watch as a father stood in the water holding his child as the baby kicked his little feet. It was sweet and for her poignant. What it was to Barrett was unclear.

He looked at her. "So … why this? Is this some kind of intervention?"

"You could say that. I can't interfere. I did once and it didn't go too well with The Boss."

"What did He do?" Barrett asked.

She grinned. "He told me that He loved me."

Barrett stared at her. "That's all?"

She nodded. "That's it." She stood, then swiped her hand again. It was a vast dessert wasteland once more. "That's it. That's all. Goodbye."

He vanished.

She stared at the spot he stood, then turned her gaze to a place where a vast and beautiful city once shimmered in a verdant landscape over a billion years before this moment. It was as clear to her as if it were still there. She stared at the landscape wistfully, then faded away.

=0=Mars

It went black for a second, then he was back to wherever it was she sent him. He glanced around startled and afraid, then noted that a number of soldiers were staring at him equally as startled.

Corey McFarlane stood, then hit the com button on the console. "McFarlane to Lennox and Morshower."

:Lennox here:

"We have the kid. He's in our Ops Center." McFarlane gestured to another soldier who was their medic.

Aart DeVries rose from his surprise, then hurried to the kid.

McFarlane watched as they walked out to the medical center in the building.

:What is his condition?: Morshower asked.

"He seems okay. He just appeared out of nowhere."

:On our way: Morshower said. The line cut.

Corey stared at the console, then walked toward the door to the interior where the medical center was. As he did the senior Autobots, the senior on-world humans and a number of frantic adults from Earth2 hurried out to join them.

=0=Moments later

They walked into the habitat door for the bots, waiting in the space for word. The humans had entered the building, Barrett's parents running swiftly for the center in the middle of the first floor. Morshower met with McFarlane, then walked back out to Prime who knelt. Obsidian was with him. "He said that the boy just appeared out of thin air. He seemed to be okay."

Obsidian glanced at Prime. "There is a very old energy here, Lord Optimus. I have detected it before."

Prime nodded, then looked at Lennox. "We need to speak to the boy if we can."

Lennox nodded, then jogged into the building.

"What do you think, Lord Obsidian?" Morshower asked as the humans inside began to filter back out.

Obsidian considered that, then glanced at Morshower. "I believe that giants are awakening."

=0=TBC 9-30-19


	100. Chapter 100

The Diego Diaries: Return (dd7 100)

Note: Seventh time we've passed #100. :D

=0=N.E.S.T. HQ

The medic with N.E.S.T. walked back to the habitat environmental room with the boy and his parents. He looked solemn and his parents looked emotional. Lennox followed them along with the others including Morshower and Mearing into the huge room. They stopped before the bots as Optimus knelt down.

"Barrett Walters … are you well? Were you harmed?" Prime asked gently.

He stared up at Prime without any visible emotion. He glanced around himself then looked up at Prime. "I'm okay."

Prime glanced at the medic who nodded. He leaned in closer. "What happened? Did you meet anyone during the time you were missing?"

He nodded. "I met an old woman. She took me around to see things."

"What did you see?" Prime asked.

He thought a moment. "I saw the Temple and when you came to get the thing … the AllSpark. I saw you throw it into a bridge thing. I saw them come … the Decepticons. They shot the place up."

Prime considered that as ugly images flooded his processor of a time he didn't spend a lot of time remembering. "Can you tell us more?" he asked.

The kid thought about it, then glanced around. "I was here on Mars. There were reptiles here. It was a long time ago. They lived here when you could without gear, back when there was trees and stuff."

"What did the reptiles look like?" Prowl asked quietly.

"They wore clothes. They had kids. They came to a park to play with their kid. They were having a picnic, I think. There was a huge city there, somewhere in the back … it was in a dome. She said that they lived there. She really liked them." He thought a moment. "They were different colors, like brown and green. They had snake eyes. They were reptiles. She called them Reptilians. She said that there lots of them in the galaxy or maybe it was the universe."

Prime considered that, then nodded. "There are. Most of them are peaceful and highly developed societies. Tell me about the woman."

Barrett thought a moment. "She's sorta old. I don't know how old but it seems like she's as old as my grandmother. She could do magic with her hands. She likes Cybertron. She likes you."

Prime glanced at Lennox. "This boy is alright?"

Lennox glanced at the medic who nodded. "He's good."

Prime glanced at the boy, then his parents. They were tense. He looked at Barrett who looked shocked. He's seen enough of humans to know that. "Lord Obsidian, what can you tell us about this?"

The seer stared at the boy. "I see that this being is of the elder energy, energy that is so old that it might pre-date this universe. She is pantheonic in her signature. What was the point of her visit with you, infant? I think I know but tell me what you know."

The boy stared upward at him. "She said that I was going to ruin my life when I get my grandpa's bequest. I have a lot of money coming when I turn 18."

His father glanced at him with a startled expression. "What do you mean?"

He looked at his parents. "She told me that I was going to ruin my life, that I would spend money doing stuff that was going to kill me. She said I would die alone from an overdose."

"**What?!"** Annie Clark said with surprise. **"What does this mean, Clark? What the hell is going on!?"**

"What are you saying, Barrett?" his father asked. He gripped his son's shoulders tightly.

"She told me that there was a girl that I was going to meet who was going to do something good for the world. I was going to ruin her life and she wouldn't be able to do this thing, whatever is was. The old lady said that she helped the reptiles when this world ended. She wasn't supposed to do that but she did it anyway. She said God wasn't mad at her but she broke the rules. I don't remember much else." He stared at his father with a dull expression.

Annie pulled him into her arms as she stared upward at Prime. "What is the meaning of this? What is the meaning here?"

Obsidian glanced at Prime, then the humans. "You have encountered a very ancient energy, perhaps one who lives in the core of this planet. For whatever reason it chooses, it has decided to tell things to your son for his benefit. He has free will and can listen or not. I would in his place but that's me."

"This is crazy," Clark said. "I'm taking my son with me."

Prime stood. "You may," he said quietly. He looked at the boy. "If you remember anything else, I would appreciate if you would tell me about it. The energy that you encountered has been seen before. It is benign and seems interested in our welfare."

"What kind of place is this, Prime?" Clark countered angrily. 

"A very old one, Mr. Walters," Ratchet replied. "You humans are very new at this. We've been in space since the beginning of the universe. There are many things that would surprise you. This type of being is not new to most of us. Be glad that it cares about your son."

Clark stared at Ratchet, then looked at Owen and the others who were watching silently. "I want to take my wife and son back to Earth2."

Owen nodded. "Go to the vehicles in the car park at the other end of the building. We will follow."

Everyone watched silently as the three walked into the facility heading for the human entrance and the car park there.

Owen turned to Prime and the seer. "What sort of being are we dealing with? I for one would like to know. You say its benign?"

Obsidian nodded. "It is. Its very ancient. Most of the time unless you have skill to see and feel them, you don't. Humans do not appear to be very intuitive to me. You don't often believe what your senses convey."

"Some can," Owen said. "Some are psychic."

"**All** of you are but you never use it. You forgot how but when you're outside in the natural world you automatically feel better. That's the energy of your planet reconnecting with you. You haven't lost that much of your connection it would appear," Obsidian said. "You need to listen and feel again. You might have a better and more happy world."

"What about what he said about the Reptiles? What about a city here?" Andre Baudin asked.

Prime considered that a moment. "We have found remnants of a past civilization, one that is very ancient and hard to decipher from the fragments that still exist. Its likely that the inner planets of this system have had other civilizations rise and fall over the course of the several billion years that they have been here. You are probably not the first one that arose on Earth. Venus and Mars both show signs of previous advanced civilizations though the evidence is very slight."

The humans stared at him, then Baudin stepped closer. "Then Mars had a Reptilian civilization here long ago. The world couldn't sustain it and they died or left."

"Likely, left. We would find something of them here if they died in a mass extinction no matter how long it was. Without an atmosphere things can hang on forever in the right conditions. Bacteria is found on meteor fragments that's ancient and there are water droplets in them that are as old as the universe.

"What we found indicated a solar wind so vast that it stripped the atmosphere away. It likely didn't help either Earth, Mercury or Venus when it did, though it would depend where in their orbital paths they were. I would hope and suggest that the Reptilians got away especially when she revealed that she broke the rules to help them," Prime said.

"Whose rules?" Baudin asked.

It was silent in the room as the bots discussed things off line, Obsidian included. Then Prime knelt again. "You have been here for our Festival and received the blessings. I do not suppose I have to explain it better?"

"It might help," Baudin offered.

"You have your own explanations. The best and closest ones I've seen refer to Prime Source or Source. We call that energy The One. We aren't alone here, Mr. Baudin, though I'm aware that humans often think they are. There is more to meet the optic than you can know," Ratchet said quietly.

Prime stood again, then looked at Lennox. "I would like any information possible about this. I am greatly relieved that the boy was found. This had been a very trying time for all of us."

"I will. I'm going to interview him tomorrow. The press off world will be all over this. I'm not sure that my planet is ready for this but it is what it is," Will said.

"Thank you, William. Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to leave now," Prime said as he stood again.

"Let's go," Will said as he began to herd the humans back into Ops Center. They entered, the doors locked and the bots left. Everyone watched them go.

Then Owen Harris turned to Lennox. "I've seen a lot here that challenges what I know. This being … what do you know about it? Can it be contacted?"

"Something tells me, Harris, that she already knows about us," Lennox said.

=0=Walking back

"This is a relief," Ratchet said. "What do you think, Optimus? It sounds like she's meddling again. In short, she's my kind of higher being."

Optimus grinned slightly, then glanced at Obsidian. "Do you read anything?"

"Just ambient energy, the kind every planet has. She has been quiet since the last time. She focused on the boy because he obviously has an important part in the future of his world and another's life. I hope he understood what she intended."

"So do I," Prowl said grimly.

=0=Earth2

He sat in his room thinking about things he had seen, of a nice family having an outing with their child, of massive bots risking their life to save a relic in their holiest place. He thought about the once verdant landscape that was Mars in some unfathomable time ago where dreams were dreamed and lives lived.

The bots lost their entire world in a fiery doom that was worse than even the most militant video game he ever watched. Death was everywhere in the fire and ashes of their dreams. Millions had fled, he knew. The lessons in school had told him some of their past. But they were words on paper and images that were frozen in time.

He had been there. He had seen the combiner Predaking walking along destroying leisurely, killing and breaking things as the moment moved him. He had seen the sacred space of another world and the towns and cities going up in flames. He saw Ratchet helping refugees escape from certain death and it didn't seem real.

But it was. All of it.

Who was the girl? What role did she play that contact with him would destroy her life? What role did she play for Earth that mattered this much that someone like this old lady would come for him and shown him things that had been dead and gone for millions, if not billions of years.

What did it all mean?"

"Are you alright?"

Barrett Walters glanced up at his mom who was standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "Yeah."

She walked in, sat down, then took his hand. "You were taken away and showed strange things. Put them out of your mind, son. You're safe now. Your father and I are re-evaluating staying here-"

"I want to stay," Barrett said. "I don't want to go to Earth."

"We can talk in the morning," she said soothingly.

"I want to stay. Football is starting. I'm going to be on a human team in the kid league. I want to stay here," Barrett said.

She stared at him, then nodded. "Alright. I didn't know you wanted to play."

He didn't either but if it allowed him to stay, he would. He wanted to see the old lady again. If he left he was sure he never would. He would stay here and wait. She would come back he felt. He was sure she would.

He wanted her to come back again. Why, he didn't know.

=0=TBC 10-02-19

NOTE: Some scientists are running programs to test a hypothesis that our species as the dominating one is not the first to be so here on Earth, that there might be one and as many as two others before us in the long billions of years of Earth's history. Its fascinating reading. :D


	101. Chapter 101

The Diego Diaries: Mission Go (dd7 101)

=0=The next morning

Ironhide walked to The Fortress in the early morning. He had Halo in his carry hold and the others were still recharging. The night was dark and the air was cold. Halo slept on a pile of blankets in a padded onesie. She wore a little knit cap that snapped under her little chin as well as gloves on her tiny servos.

She was a limp noodle getting ready to go with him, her helm flopping over as Ironhide slid her into the gear that would keep her toasty. She yawned broadly, her little optics drooping as she was trustled by familiar servos through the familiar routine.

Ratchet had handed Ironhide gear as he leaned against the dresser in her little room. "You better make sure that she gets her breakfast at the Military Daycare Center in The Fortress. If I find out you took her to the shooting thing I'll kabong you with my peds from here to Terra and back."

"Brutal old slagger, your old ada," Ironhide said as he held his snoozing daughter up. He kissed her, then slid her into his hold. "Gotta motor, Old Mech," Ironhide said as he kissed Ratchet.

"Gonna get clobbered, Ironhide, if you stand out and take her. Know that," Ratchet said with a grin.

"What makes you think we're ready to go?" Ironhide said as he walked to the door nearby.

"The standing orders posted on the ready mission board with the notation to stand out in five joors," Ratchet said.

"Oh, that stuff. Probably some subadult slagger tagging again," he said as he opened the door. He grinned. "See ya.'

"See ya," Ratchet said as he walked out and the door closed. "Have fun at your first shooting war, Halo. I'll take my time finding the right hammer to use on his helm when you get back." With that, Ratchet walked into the berth room again, flopped on the berth and was out like a light almost immediately.

=0=Heading for the Courtyard

Prime saw Ironhide walk toward him, then slowed to wait. When Ironhide reached him, they continued onward.

"Where's Prowl?" Ironhide asked.

"He's already at Ops Center. Where's Halo?" Prime asked with a grin.

Ironhide patted his hold. "Need to ask?"

"You are not taking her along on this mission," Prime said rather than asked.

"Who?" Ironhide replied with a grin as they entered the courtyard and disappeared from view.

=0=Ops Center about the same time

Prowl slid the box with Possibility under the console and rose to go back to the table. As he did Ironhide and Prime walked in to join him. He picked up another box bed from the floor, then handed it to Ironhide. "Here."

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked with his most (fail oriented) innocent expression. "What's this for?"

Prowl and Prime stared at him, then he sighed. He pulled Halo out, tucked her in and she was placed on the floor next to a deeply sleeping Possibility.

"Slave driving slaggers. You're almost as bad as old mech."

"**No one** is that bad," Prowl said as more of the command team began to walk in and across the vast floor toward them. In moments they would all arrive, then adjourn to the conference room to troubleshoot and go over the plans again.

They wouldn't change and neither would the launch times.

=0=Riding to the stables

Springer and Drift rode into the stable grounds heading for the grooms who were waiting for them. They were going on the mission with the group following them so they were coming in early. The overnight staff which were numerous were there in shifts all orn and night for riders, professional groups such as his and for the animal's care and safety.

They rode in, then dismounted, taking their saddles and tack to the room designated for their group. Hanging them up, caring for them before leaving, they bantered and laughed together.

Morius who was part of the swing shift and a mentored officer with Hercy walked out with the little mech and his brother Inweld who was mentored with Splice to the main room of the covered building. The room was a walk past the special or sick horse stalls and outward to The City beyond.

"When can we come on a mission, Abba?" Inweld asked Kup who had joined them.

"Soon enough, infant. We're going to need guards and messengers. Not all the jobs involve fighting. You will learn and then we'll see," Kup replied.

"We can learn fast, Abba," Morius said. "I hope you know you can count on us."

Kup grinned at the two kids. "That was always part of our thinking, infant. How about breakfast before we go?"

Everyone agreed as Springer, Drift and Sandstorm walked out. They would continue onward to The Diner On The Corner. When they finished most of them would go to the airfield and the latest update on the mission to come.

Inweld and Morius would go to their apartment to crash, then hang out with their brother and Lancer who wasn't going on the mission. It would be a lot of fun.

=0=On the ground

The ships began to move on the flight line rolling into place for their eventual launch. They were many including a half dozen battleships and four of the Supremes who were already in orbit overhead. Support was gathered as well and launched from the depot that Roadie managed 200 miles north of the colony.

Lights blinked in the velvet darkness as ships moved, mechs and femmes ran and drove here and there and the Master of the Muster began to organize to deploy several hundred troops and Seekers into the proper ship or line up. Small vehicles drove here and there, some pulling trailers of bombs and other support to the ships on the line.

Some of the personnel was already here. Doctors were already in orbit on the medical ships, Phobos, Kappa Supreme and The Harpy. Salton Sea would be Prime's command post and Starscream with the Great Elder and his sons would command Seekerkin from The Dauntless, another refurbished man of war that belonged to the Decepticons once upon a time.

From the front row windows in the Great Concourse and numerous lounges of The Resort everyone with a pair of binoculars, small hand held telescopes or manning those supplied by the building watched the gathering down on the plain below. They had heard the news tell about a mission gathered to go but little more. They had also heard that the missing human boy had been found but that 'circumstances of his disappearance and subsequent return were still under investigation, though nothing foul was suspected'.

It was a mystery.

Given that his name was withheld and all agreed that it was for the good, no one would know it was him and Barrett would have a good shot at getting back to his life again. That would mean one more review by the caste court and hopefully, his release from their jurisdiction.

But that was for later on.

Some of the humans from N.E.S.T., the Tower and Sciences stood in the viewing box to watch the muster. They would stay there all night to see the ships lift off to go when the sun began to lighten the inky darkness of the Martian night.

By then, the colony would be waking slowly up.

=0=ZZZzzzzzzZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz …

"Ada."

[Nothing]

"Ada?"

"ZZZZzzzzZzZZzzz."

"Ada not doin'."

"Ada?"** [PAT! PAT! PAT!]**

Optics blink open, look down at four sets of smiling faces, then a servo scoops all of them up to put them on the bed and pull a cover over their helms. Then optics shutter and the snoring continues.

Four helms under a blanket stick up like haystacks after a good snow. Then they lay back down and soon there is more if very soft snoring going on.

=0=Bridge to somewhere

Prime stepped out of the bridge onto the deck of Salton Sea. Followed by Sun and Jack, Steiner, Lissie, Hercy, Kup, Blackjack, Ironhide, Hard Drive, Alor, Turbine and Delphi, he walked to the elevators that would take him and his command staff to the command deck and the central processor of the armada that they were going to be taking into the heart of pirate country to take out Ebio and Cassio Imperialis.

On ships nearby, other commanders took their places including Goldwing for medical and Starscream and Rainmaker for Seekerkin. Ratchet would stay behind for Banner unless called to come by bridge. Crews had been boarding for joors and were ready to go. Ships were lifting off and they would join the others shortly to take their place in the order of battle.

Prime reached the command station, then sat down in the captain's chair. Rem was his pilot and Heva navigator-engineer. Everyone gathered around, then Prime made the run through preparatory to leaving. When that was done, he went over a couple of changes, then everyone headed out to take their ships, shuttles or positions here and there until only Sun, Jack and Steiner were with Ironhide and Prime on their ship, the command vessel Salton Sea.

"This is going to be fun," Jack said with a grin. "I never liked the Imperialis boys. Ebio and I have a grudge going way, way back."

"Over what?" Ironhide asked with a grin as he stood beside Prime.

"Who remembers? It was probably him cheating at cards. Don't be surprised if he challenges you to a duel," Sun said with a big laugh.

"I won't be. That mech was never too bright," Jack said as he sat down in a spare chair. "When do we go?"

Prime logged off with Prowl who was on Beta Supreme, himself part of the order of battle that included Kappa, Xantium and Omega. "I think now is good," Prime said with a grim expression. "Rem, clear us and take us out."

Rem did.

=0=There

"**ADA!"**

"What?"

"Where Atar?"

"He's workin', Orion. Sit up and finish your breakfast. We have to go to school. Ammas and Appas are all busy so I'm going to take you."

"That will be fun, Ada," Sunspot said with a grin.

Ratchet grinned back. "You're staying over with Bos tonight. Right?"

"I am. Spot is, too."

"Do you have your little bag packed?"

"I do, Ada. I'm taking my best truck with me. We're going to their gravel pit in the park."

"The one in the sandbox?" Ratchet asked as he began to gather up dishes to leave in the sink until he cared more.

"Yes. That one is fun. No one bothers it. Isn't that nice?"

Ratchet grinned at Sunspot. "I do. I also think you're especially nice yourself. We better get a move on. It's getting about time to go."

The sound of scurrying feet hitting the floor could be heard heading toward their rooms as the big boys came out of their own loaded up. "We gotta go, Ada. We're taking the subway. We have an experiment to check on in the lab," Genesis said.

"Will anyone be there this early?" Ratchet asked.

"Mr. Hobo will be there. He's letting all of us in early because of the project," Quasar said. "We have to go to the DMZ after school, Ada. They're syncing new extensions to our sensor range. We have to help them."

"After school? When will you be done?" Ratchet asked as he suited up imps and put on their harnesses.

"We don't know. We may have to have dinner there," Fireball said. "I don't want to. You need help here."

Ratchet grinned. "You go do what you need. Let me know."

"We will," they said as they hugged Ratchet, the babies, Spot and headed out the door. It closed behind them.

"Ada. Where shes?"

Ratchet looked down at Orion, then grinned. "Uh … 'kool?"

Orion smiled like the sun. **"I, ORION LOVE 'KOOL! I LOVE THE SHES!"**

Ratchet laughed. "Who doesn't?** MOUNT UP, POSSE! TIME TO RIDE!"**

A loud and happy group hippy-hopped out the door for school. It closed quietly behind them.

=0=Getting there

They came out of the Triggers, the biggest and most lethal armada seen in these parts in vorns. Gathering up, Prime listened to the call to order. In seconds, everyone was in place and ready to go.

"We have the sensor data locked in, Optimus," Sun said as he watched the mech at Tactical do the job of optics and audials for everyone. "We're go when you are."

Prime nodded, then opened a channel to the armada. "This is Optimus Prime. We are going into uncharted territory to take out a very grave danger. Be on your toes and be ready for anything. Prime out." He glanced at Rem, then nodded.

Rem threw it into overdrive and almost as one the armada leaped forward into the darkness of space and disappeared.

=0=TBC 10-02-19

PS: Thank you for the grand genitor/genitor boo-boo with Prime in 100.** FIXED IT!**

Trussled or trussled up in my orn was when you got into your gear or you got chained up. There are meanings that have no relation to that but we called getting into gear or getting hog tied trussled.


	102. Chapter 102

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath and Guns (dd7 102)

OMG! EVEN AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE OF GETTING THIS READY AND POSTING IT, IT DIDN'T POST! :}

Let's try this again ...

NOTE: This would have gone out last night but my fridge died in the morning and it was out all day long until I came home to notice. (Cue Benny Hill music here) I haven't had so much 'fun' in ages. :D I am grateful that my fridge lasted over 30 years but … damn. ;) EDIT: I can't believe how long this took to post. BWAHA! Sometimes life has to remind all of us who's in charge. :D

=0=Here and there as an armada goes out to swat flies

Ratchet waited for Banner's data stream to spit out the small tweaks that would allow him to come to sentience again with all his faculties in alignment. As he waited, he perused the local 'newspapers and broadsheets' that made up the daily chat for all of the human habitations. He wanted to see how the child mystery was playing out here among the resident human population. It was grisly how it was going on Earth.

**CONSPIRACY THEORIES!**

Earth2 was pulled up first. It was called The Daily Grind and featured a format similar to those of most daily newspapers on Earth. Some of the retired family members of workers were once in the business at home and kept this up for everyone as a courtesy and as a preoccupation. The headline read: **"MISSING CHILD FOUND! ALL IS WELL!" **

Ratchet read that the child was found in an 'in between space' that was being studied so that it wouldn't happen again. What that in between space was they didn't elucidate. A lot of information from the Offices of the Prime, Colonial Security and the city engineer, Jetta of Iacon helped shape the story but nothing about which child it might be was disclosed.

"We aren't going to be releasing the child's name as per mutual agreement by all sides. We want the child to go back into their life without disruption because they were an innocent party. It wasn't their fault this happened. Things get discovered, they get ironed out. There was no danger to the child at any part of this venture so no harm, no foul."

"Asked about the future possibility of such things happening again, Commander Jetta replied, "This is an anomaly. We have a lot of machinery working together and now and again the strangest glitches happen. This is science and science will fix it. We put human safety here at the highest possible priority."

Asked if he could further outline what an in between space was, Jetta mentioned that sensors sometimes overlap and they have 'void' spaces and shit happens. (Not necessarily in those words, of course, but it was as good an explanation as any. It certainly was easier to spell out than that a bazillion year old entity was giving him a tour of the past on two different worlds. Like that.)

There was a lot of information from various countries from home in the paper, some of it in several languages, information about the colony and its goings-ons as well as personal news about this or that department and this or that family or person. It was filled with messages between groups, announcements, a fullsome sports page as well news between habitats.

The columnists were interesting and included both Rick and Owen Harris today. While Rick's was informal, filled with love of his job and this place, Owen's were formal and informative about the facility. It was interesting to see Rick become one with this place and the difference with his father.

He perused it, then called up the other habitat's newsletters and newspapers. Some of them published once a week and others everyday. The retired elders and some of the spouses had taken to them and they were swinging. Pastor Millie had a religious newsletter with space for everyone who wanted to participate from the eastern hemisphere to the western as well as the Cybertronian versions of spirituality. Both Olivia Bowers and Lord Chevron had a column today.

Even alternate belief systems had their own space and a turn at the rotating opinion page. Today, the Flying Spaghetti Monsters were telling the world about their point of view. Next week it would be Jedis from Australia. A web search clued him in and he grinned at the audacity and humor of humans once again.

He studied the data a moment, then glanced around. His lunch was here somewhere. Or better yet, his mid morning snack. He dug through the stacks and boxes of things that needed slotted in to find his scones. Sitting on a nice chair with his peds up, Ratchet who was plugged into the giant vessel through four major and six lesser devices continued to watch him inch ever closer to life. It would take a while.

=0=Out there

They flew onward filled with coiled fury hunting for the home base of the Cassio brothers. The firepower brought to bay was astonishing. Prime sat brooding on the captain's chair aboard Salton Sea as his mechs and femmes did their magic around him and on the other vessels. Sensors were scanning deep and there was activity beyond them.

"Prime," Ironhide said as he walked to the chair from sensors. "We have ships. They identify as Decepticon. Apparently, everyone uses Broken Hole for trade and recreation. What do you want to do about them?"

"Wait and see what they do, Ironhide. Be ready. Alert the armada," Prime replied.

"On it," Ironhide said as he walked to Communications. "Fleet, this is Ironhide. We have echoes of 'Con ships. Be on alert level 2. If we need to take them out, Blue team will lead. Standby for orders."

=0=Impactor's Revenge

"We might have to dance," Hercy said. "I suppose I need to go to my ship. Come on, Kup," he said rising to go.

They nodded to the crew, then walked back to the bridge to head over to their own ships, City of Praxus and Bombardier.

The twins watched them go, then glanced at Springer. "This could get good."

Springer grinned. "I hope so. Been a while. Wrestling with drunks isn't enough practice."

"I don't know. I remember a singing drunk that flattened you, our old dad, me and an entire intervention team from the jail," Drift said with a chuckle.

"That proves my point. Not enough practice," Springer said to enormous jeers and laughter.

=0=Back there

Ratchet ambled in with a book that was needed. The Sciences Lab at Intermediate Day in Iacon was a work and wonder. It was state of the art, immaculate and filled with intense sub adult kids working on this and that chemistry thing-o. He found Genesis, then hugged him from behind.

"**ADA!** Look what we're doing," he said, then grinned. "You have my book?"

Ratchet gave him a dazzling smile, then held up the book.

Genesis hugged him, then Quasar did. A kid they were working with got one, too, though Ratchet didn't know him.

"Look, Ada," Genesis said.

Ratchet looked. He would look for a while, then amble off again with a big grin, satisfied that the kids had a great set of teachers, a great school, friends and normalcy for their lives. All was well in his world.

=0=Out there

The signals of the Decepticons indicated a sharp turn their direction. They were a big group, battle shuttles and several cruisers. It was unclear if they were a security force on their path or if they came from Broken Hole. They were coming their way.

Prime considered that as Prowl's voice came over the inter ship comm line. :What do you want to do about them, sir?: he asked.

"Send a couple of shuttles their way. We will see what they do," Prime said.

:Very well: Prowl replied. His voice could be heard over the fleet. :Kup, Hercy, go and reconn. See what you can do about the echoes. Bring them to us if you can:

:On it, Prowl: Kup said as Hercy echoed.

The fleet watched as two shuttles flashed out heading toward the signals that were showing up on sensor screens all over the fleet. As they did, Prowl issued more orders.

:Springer, when they follow our ships, if they do, be ready to assist. Cities of Iacon and Nova Cronum, be ready to support:

They echoed receipt, then the fleet watched as they continued on their way following the maps that they recovered from Elita and her team. They were still a long way from Cassio but the gap was closing fast.

=0=On their way

"What do you suppose we have?" a youngling mech asked, one who was regular soldier and thereby qualified for combat after being rigorously tested by Lissie and Steiner.

"A group heading out to their base, I would think. Apparently, there are three Decepticon bases out here but they aren't close enough to help these slaggers if they try anything," Kup said as he lounged in the engineer's chair.

"Prowl doesn't seem afraid to rile them up then," the youngster said.

"Prowl doesn't fear much," Kup replied.

They zoomed ever forward.

=0=Coming their way

"There are two ships coming this way at top speed, Commander," a 'Con said from Sensors. "Two battle shuttle types with Autobot signatures.

The commander of the battle group considered that. "This might be interesting," he replied. "What about those echoes behind him?"

"More Autobots."

"Why are they chasing the shuttles?" the commander mused, drawing the wrong conclusions. "Open a channel to them."

They did.

"Two ships. Identify yourselves," he growled.

There was a pause, then a gruff voice replied. :Frag you. We're being pursued by Autobots. Frag off and we'll take you on later:

The commander grinned in spite of himself. "Who are you? Autobot? Decepticon? Dumb fragger?"

The voice was back. :Decepticon. Unless you can help us, frag off."

Hercy sat on his chair, the engineer's as he lied to the group. He grinned in spite of himself. They were going to be getting there one way or the other but if he could make it easier he would.

:Come this way and we'll pick you up. You can entertain us with your story: the voice said.

"Roger that," Hercy said. He glanced at Communications. "Open the Level 6 encrypted line, infant," Hercy said to Sandstorm. "Hercy to You Know Who."

=0=Back there

:Hercy to You Know Who:

Prime grinned slightly in spite of himself. He heard the exchange and approved. "I am here."

:How about a bag and tag?: Hercy suggested.

"Approved," Prime said. "Prowl? Please do the honors."

A chuckle came over the line. :On it: he said.

That as when all of the Supremes broke formation to follow all of the battle shuttles forward to bag and tag the slaggers. It was a sight to see as they leaped into hyper speed and disappeared nearly all at once.

Prime sat back feeling a bit more relieved. This procedure was so fast that they might actually get away with their stealth process anyway.

=0=Going there

The battle shuttles linked their sensors and created a field to jam all transmissions by the battle group that might give them away, either their approach or the 'Cons calling for help. They linked it with the Supremes who shot it forward overlapping the echoes and then some. It was going to create a null bubble around the enclosed space so that no one's sensors would be able to detect anything accurately nor send any messages through the noise. No one was going to be able to call for help today.

Not even the Autobots.

Hercy and Kup felt the energy of the jamming on their neural nets as it passed them heading at light speed toward the ships that were flashing their way. They grinned. All was coming along well so far.

=0=Here

Steiner and Jack along with Sun stood by the forward windows staring into space. The armada around them was breathtaking and they felt the old thrill of upcoming action come over them again. Steiner glanced at Prime. "I wonder if he would mind letting me go play."

"Don't be a hog, Steiner. You can't go if we don't," Sun said with a chuckle.

That was when all hell broke out.

=0=Ratchet

He hit the key sequence that would bring Banner to sentience. He wouldn't be able to move but he would come to himself slowly. How he would come to sentience was anyone's guess. He had been without energon for a while and getting it circulating again through the tens of thousands of kilometers of pipes and lines that fed all his features would help a lot.

The sequence hit the right strokes and Ratchet could feel a thrum of movement in the floor beneath his peds. Banner was waking up.

=0=TBC 10-05-19

I can't believe how long it took me to get this ready. Damn. No more appliances need break down. :D More to come. HUGS for your forbearance. :D:D:D:D:D


	103. Chapter 103

The Diego Diaries: Null (dd7 103) WHAT THE HELL! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO GO LAST NIGHT! :D

=0=That was when all hell broke out …

Two fleeing shuttles flashed toward the 'Con group coming their way, then passed through it missing all of the ships involved in a show of audacious flying that would have impressed even Seekers. Behind them approaching the same group at speed and now clearly visible, an armada of ships appeared. It was then that that the 'Cons began to evade.

Kup and Hercy flew out of the enemy configuration, slowed, then began to turn back to get their piece of the pie. By then it was clear that they would do better staying out of the way. Both of their ships began to furiously back peddle as the combined fire power of three Supremes and six battle shuttles came in like a tsunami and began to take out the vital systems of the Decepticon ships all at the same time.

One ship blew up as an engine ruptured. Two others began to come alive with tiny escape pods flying off the mother ship like baby spiders off the back of their mother, evacuating ahead of someone's foot. They were tiny dark spots in the light of blazing fire and burning erupting ships. The attack was so fast that none of them could run nor fight back much. They were slamming into each other and some of them were rolling, falling away into the darkness trailing their guts behind them.

Prime who was watching the main screen showing all of it happening glanced at Prowl who had come over to run the show on Salton Sea. "We need a force to take this over. We cannot delay now."

Prowl nodded, then commed Ops Center back on Mars to send the stand by group to come pick up survivors, salvage what they could, blow up the rest and vacate the area before anyone else ambled in for a saunter around the sector. He glanced at Prime. "It's on its way."

Prime felt relief, then sat back to watch as the ships began to be boarded and crews rounded up to be held in space itself for the fleet coming to gather them up. Medics were already heading for the chaos even as the ships tried to put up resistance. They would learn the hard way that resistance this time was futile.

=0=Ratchet

He heard the news and took the call from Prowl He then released the Beta Crew to go and do 'clean up' for the armada so they could book it to their main objectives. He felt a tingle of regret that he wasn't there but it was overridden by Banner's need.

The big mech was compiling data showing errors for Ratchet though he didn't know it. He was still in stasis, his mental state upon awakening still uncertain. Given the depth of his energon bleed out, he could come out smiling or swinging. Ratchet hadn't told anyone that yet. He was saving it.

He grinned. "Yeah, that's a good thing to save. Banner," he said patting the console. "You better not come out of this fighting. There's a lot of individuals who might take offense." Then he commed Metroplex and Fort Max to come by for a chat about that very thing.

=0=On the scene

The ships that came through the bridge nearby were huge and filled with technicians, doctors and demolition specialists. With them were clouds of Seekers, some of them expert on post fight salvage and recovery. It would astonish a lot of human soldiers how specialized the service branches were with those who had technical expertise and backgrounds besides warrior skills.

Point one in the clean up was pulling everyone out and getting them to the prison ships and the three converted convoy vessels that were used during big enemy pick ups. They were container ships and thus had highly secured compartments for cargo into which to put prisoners. They would hold all of them easily until they reached the prison and could be sorted.

Point two was going through the ships, taking all the usual tech including anything that looked promising, data and computer nodes, anything that looked like maps, weird tech that was always on 'Con ships, anything that looked cultural and thus was probably stolen and personal effects that might be important such as plants and animals. It would surprise a lot of individuals how many bad guys had a pet or plant that they loved.

Cyber foxes anyone?

All of this would be taken back to the ships set aside for such things as tech teams overran the vessels once cleared to enter by the fire suppression teams and disaster specialists that always went first.

Point three would be allowing demolitions and their expert sappers to go in and mine the slag out of the ships, none of which were considered either fit nor interesting enough to take with. They would mine them, everyone would pull back, then **KERPOW**!

All in all, it would take only a few joors, then the debris field would be the only thing left to show someone's hard luck. All of those characters would be heading back to Mars and Warden Gee-Gee's tender mercies.

*cough*

The chat over the comm lines was as usual instructive, funny, abusive and filled with 'character' as his grandfather used to say about cussing and 'telling it like it is/was' among those who worked hard jobs. Prime grinned slightly at the memory of his giant grandfather, a beautiful and good mech who liked to take his grandson with him on walks about the city. He would tell Orion about the buildings, some of which his own father had helped build, the great grandfather he never met.

Sirius was the only grandfather he knew. Not even his ada's genitors had survived to see him as more than a small child and those were very old and faded memories. His grandparents were the soul of his existence and as Prime watched the show outside he wondered why he had this memory now. Sitting straighter, he concentrated on the wind down.

Prowl glanced at Optimus drawn by the slight turn down of his energy. He was aware that Prime was a genuinely good mech with balanced energy nearly all the time, so this kind of slag bothered him even now after all these vorns and it showed up on his aura. He was an expert at reading Optimus's energy. :What's up?:

Prime glanced at him. :Nothing. I just thought about my grandfather a moment:

Prowl nodded, then rose to walk to the command chair. He stood beside Optimus resting his servo on Prime's big shoulder. :I can imagine he would be terribly proud of his only little mech:

:He would be. I regret that you and the children never got to meet either of them. All of them. They were all very good individuals and decent:

Prowl grinned, then glanced down at Prime. :Can they be any other way given producing a grandson like you?:

Prime felt incredible warmth fill him, then pulsed it to Prowl. He gently squeezed Prowl's servo, then relaxed a bit. "This is going well. Having the Supremes along as combatants is very helpful."

"So is the element of surprise," Prowl said agreeably. "I estimate we can move forward in half a joor. The group is protected and most of the prisoners have been scooped up. I don't detect anyone getting away so our stealth should still be intact."

Prime nodded. "I want to leave as soon as possible. Anyone can come along this path."

"I'll send the word," Prowl said as he squeezed Prime's shoulder. He walked to the command table to sit. "Battle group, give me a text on time. We need to move."

They would tell him what they would need before relinquishing the group to Nitro who was leading the clean up mission. It would be just about half a joor.

=0=Banner's command deck

They sat on the command chairs to discuss the situation as it stood. Ratchet laid out the possible scenarios.

"He had massive energon loss which needs to correct all over his entire body including his command centers and all of his higher level functioning programming. He's rebooting his systems and a lot of work has been done to get him to a stable condition. There's trauma to boot. I can't imagine its a nice sensation to have slaggers running around inside you with knives cutting you to pieces. That seems worst case nightmare scenario to me."

Metroplex nodded as Max listened with a grim expression. "It is for us, Ratchet. That's why we help each other to escape. They disable our propulsion and steering, board us, then bleed us until we die in space or crash. They prefer space."

Ratchet frowned. "Fraggers. What my main concern and frankly a concern for all of us is that Banner wakes up dazed, rises and thrashes around. He can't be clear helmed and though I can account for a lot, I can't tell what he's going to do when he comes out of it. He nearly bled out. That means a lot of delicate intricate processor areas were hit hard. It could mean confusion as things sync back again. I can't predict it but I know its a really possible scenario."

It was silent a moment, then Metroplex sat back with a grim expression. "Then we better tractor him into the desert to let this happen if it does. At least there he won't break anything."

"I don't know about raising him yet," Ratchet said. "He's still in a state. We could keep working on him, keeping the transfusions coming and then see what the data says. I'm just giving you the heads up. I've seen them come out of stasis after a shellacking and its anyone's ball game how it turns out. I don't want him pulling a Metrotitan here in the middle of the colony."

"Let us discuss this, Ratchet. Can you send me data as it goes?" Metroplex asked. "We can sit down and work out what we can do. Banner is a very decent mech and he wouldn't handle it well if in a state he hurt anyone."

"Well, he sort of fits the general overall condition of your frame. You slaggers are an inspiration," Ratchet said. "I will."

They talked a bit longer, then the two derezzed to go confab with the rest of the titans on world and half a dozen specialist titans who buzzed in to help.

That is, they came via transmission to reappear in pretender gear.

=0=Out there

Hercy stood on a ship that was listing to one side as its guts continued to spill out into space from the stitching it got from Beta Supreme. The big ship was practicing it was clear. :Beta was a gent all his life. He was a good mech who did formal slag and transported different groups like politicians, sports teams and kids heading for this and that thing. This is new for him but he's a good shot:

:Xantium and Omega take them into space and they go to the debris field at the solar well to practice. He doesn't want them to be sitting ducks: Kup said.

Around them the hustle of clearing ships, transporting dead, wounded and captured as well as taking anything interesting that wasn't nailed down continued. They were giving armed support themselves so they took advantage of the lull to find a good vantage point and watch.

Seekers flew in towing lines of mechs who were chained together wrist to wrist. They were heatedly angry as they trailed their Seeker transport in a long line. It was amusing.

:What do you think will happen when we find the Imperialis Brothers, Abba?: Bezel asked as he and Lon stood beside Kup and Hercy.

They mused on it, then Hercy glanced at them. :We're going to read 'em from The Book:

:What book, Abba?: a young Home Guardsman asked as he waited with them. :The Chronicles of Primus?: he asked. He was watching here because he asked and the big mechs decided it was safe enough. Otherwise, he'd be back on the shuttle doing navigation again.

:Close enough: Hercy said.

They watched as Springer, Drift, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker climbed toward them with magnified steps and hand grips. They reached the little group then turned around to inspect the sight.

It was amazing. Ship lights lit things up as the last groups of soldiers were towed off. Ships were sparking, some fires could be seen inside as their own ships waited along side to take what gear and tech the mechs working inside decided to remove.

Seekers hovered here and there, some sitting on the Supremes. Beta, Xantium and Omega blotted out a lot of the view as they waited for the teams to come back. As they did the prison ship crews slid to a halt nearby to claim more and comm channels lit up. In moments, then original group would fall back to the armada nearby. This group would take over and the prison ships would begin to go back to Mars.

It was like clockwork, the sight before everyone. By the time the armada formed up again the Decepticons would be down one large group on their border defenses. Autobot City Civilian and Military Prison would gain about 5,500 new prisoners.

It would be a nice haul for a few minutes work.

TBC 10-06-19

NOTE REPLIES TOMORROW! :D:D:D:D:D (Its my pleasure, Ragemoose) :D

I remember sweeping my sister's floor and there was a big black reclusive looking spider on the floor. I tried to be nice and sweep them into a pan to take them outside. The moment I touched it, it seemed to explode. About twenty or thirty spiders about the size of dust motes jumped off and landed on the floor. That's when I screamed, slammed them into a pan, took them outside and banged the pan on the ground a couple of hundred times. Sheesh. They won't even let you be nice. ;)

Did I tell you that arachniphobia runs in the family? :)


	104. Chapter 104

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho (dd7 104) Here's a spare for last night's fiasco. :D

=0=Out there

They waited until the command switched over to the clean up team, then Prime and his armada began to head swiftly forward toward three worlds and a point of light that signified the whereabouts of Cassio and Ebio Imperialis. They were getting close and because they were sensors were sweeping for anything that might be watching back.

Prowl who had left Beta to come to Salton Sea when the big ship joined his brothers to interdict the remnants of the group now in custody sat at the command table watching the data pad. As it continued to show the ever changing images out there, he concocted scenarios of deep complexity with as much trouble as someone else choosing which pair of shoes to wear. He was intent on the situation when ped falls behind him caught his attention. Glancing up, he watched Ratchet slide into a chair, then dazzle him with a smile. "Loon. What are you doing here?"

"I came to update the Messiah of Our People," Ratchet said.

"We're in the middle of a grave situation. What can't wait?" Prowl asked as everyone around them listened with amusement and perhaps a tad touch of dread.

What now?

Prime swiveled his chair to face Ratchet. "What is happening?" he asked.

"I thought that you might like to know that Banner is coming along well. I also thought you might want to know that there's a 65% chance that when he comes out of stasis he'll come out swinging." Ratchet gave them a dazzling smile. "And I don't mean dancing."

It was silent a moment as they considered that, then Prime asked. "Why?"

"Well, he was nearly gutted and bled almost completely out. A half a breem longer without attention and we'd be planting ferns on him if you get the meaning. It was that close. Given that he was deprived in nearly every system he possesses of even minimal amounts of necessary energon, we had to put him back together almost from scratch. Imagine an engine without oil. It would burn out things you didn't know you had.

"Right now, he's doing good but I've seen a titan come out of a situation less severe than this and come out fighting."

"What is your suggestion, Ratchet?" Prime asked.

"I would suggest that in three orns we get sky cranes to lift him into the desert and have a titan there or a combiner or two. If he comes up well, then fine. If he comes up swinging, then we can handle it better there. It'd be a slagging mess otherwise. I would suggest perhaps that Tennyson be there in root mode since he isn't sitting anywhere," Ratchet suggested. "It would be less damaging if Banner decided to spar than having someone get up off their pad to do it."

"Frag," Prowl said. "That would be a terrible conclusion to a terrible situation."

Prime nodded. "I agree. What does his clan say? I am assuming that you discussed this with Metroplex and Maximus?"

"I did. They agreed with me. It's hard to say how disoriented he'll be coming out of stasis. I would hate to find out that close to habitations," Ratchet said.

"Very well," Prime said. "We can handle that when we finish with this. What is the medical situation regarding our interlude just now?"

Ratchet linked in, then glanced at him. "They got lucky. There's no deaths but a lot of injuries. Nothing that needs me. I can stay here and help." He sat back, put up his peds, then gave them a dazzling smile.

Huge laughter greeted that.

"I want to see the Imperialis brothers in chains," Ratchet said.

"You and me both," Prowl said grimly. He looked at the pad, then Prime. "We're coming into range. You'll have latitude to act in half a joor."

Prime considered that, then turned his chair to the front view port again.

Showtime.

=0=Kestrel

He knelt on a knee to see closer what Uraya was showing him in her tiny sketch pad. She was at her home with Amma taking care of her, Iacon, Possibility, Halo, Prowler and Hero. They were all with Kes and Tagg during the orn rather than at the Military Daycare in The Fortress. The two were going to take care of the tiniest ones with Hero's help while the others were parceled out among the family.

Everyone else was in daycare or with Appas who were 'doing things' while the babies were here…

"I do not think I can leave them here," Kestrel had said when they came to the door of the daycare.

Inside, children were playing, teachers and aides were helping others paint and fun was had by all.

"I think it might be lovely to take them home and play. What do you think, Tagg?" Kes had asked as he watched the fun inside.

Tagg grinned. "You won't get an argument from me."

Thus, home it was.

"Amma, then I drawed this," Uraya said as she pointed to a very well executed image of a cat.

"That is very wonderful, Uraya. You do draw very well," Kes said gently.

"**DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME/US DRAW, AMMA? APPA?"** -all of them in a burst of joy

Tagg laughed. "I would enjoy it very much, infants."

Insert mad scramble to the twinnie's pile of art stuff. Art would be had by all. The fridge would look awesome at Amma and Appa's house later that night.

=0=The Hourly News

"And that is the situation as it stands for the Crater District 4 expansion. Plans for District 5 and 6 have been submitted to the technical committee who evaluates them for the Planning Commission. If they're accepted, it will mean a projection of habitation for up to fifty million more refugees.

"Mack of Iacon, Assistant Director for Public Works states as well that the expansion of Industrial Park City #8 has been okayed and will receive the signature of the Prime when he returns from a field mission in a short while. The current industrial program provides the needs of both Mars and Cybertron for specialist constructions as well as the usual output. The addition of the expansion will allow more complex technology to be created for shipment to Cybertron and the empire's local group.

"In other news, there's no current update on the mission status. At 0600 joors on the TMC, Optimus Prime, his senior officers and a large heavily armed fleet stood out from the Military Airfield for a mission to the other side of the Benzuli Expansion. There is activity there of an entrenched criminal group that appears to be in place to harass and impede the progress of refugees and Seekers trying to cross the Empire to join us here at Mars.

"It's said that they're led by the former High Imperium director Cassio Imperialis and his brother, Ebio Imperialis. There have been earlier clashes with them, at least two that were mentioned but without details. There's a news blackout on the mission until this is settled.

"Imperialis was a director for the management apparatus at the High Imperium. He was the son of Devio Imperialis and was rumored to be an important figure in organized crime, bribes to the Senate, an enforcer for Sentinel Prime's government along with rumors of functioning in this manner with every other Prime but Guardian and Prima.

"His brother, Ebio has a reputation for enforcement for his brother's activity, ensuring that money exchanges were made and that whatever they wanted to be done was accomplished. He was known to have a bad temper, good martial skills and a ruthless nature like his brother, Cassio.

"It was thought that they died in The Exodus but they were appear to have been biding their time, building up their forces before making their way toward Mars and this system. They were interdicted outside the system and according to Commander Hercy of Helex who was there 'shown the error of their ways'.

"The mission is to neutralize this force and if possible take both Ebio and Cassio Imperialis into custody. Partners to the pair, Karyll Wheelus and his faction are already in the prison awaiting trial for their alleged crimes. Capturing both Imperialis brothers would be a coup for the long overdue legal rendering of their alleged behavior.

"The Office of the Primes will be issuing an update in two joors and we will bring it to you right away. Until then, lets check sports and weather. I would remind you that the championship game between Iacon and Kaon is on hold pending the outcome of this mission..."

=0=Closing in

They flew through the debris strewn sector heading for a spot in space that was well hidden from drifting debris. In that small space was a large force that was either caught off guard or waiting to blast them when they entered the only direct route into their lair. The destruction they had delivered to this area trying to get Ratchet and Partition back had closed up and things were as murky as before.

The battle plan was given and the fleet broke up. Some of them flew in a roundabout manner to help put Cassio and Ebio in a vice grip. Prime and the majority of the fleet flew onward without making the slightest effort to hide themselves.

They were linking sensors, the Supremes were already in root mode and all was going according to plan, Prowl. As they disappeared into the dark, a sensor alarm went off in a command center far far down the way.

=0=There

Cassio and Ebio hurried into the Center to get the lowdown on the situation. Sensor jamming and the radiance of local radioactivity prevented a good understanding of things that were obviously heading their way. Cassio studied the information, then glanced at his brother. "I think Optimus Prime is heading straight toward us with a big fleet of ships."

Ebio stared at Cassio. Then he glanced toward Tactical. "Launch."

TBC 10-7-19

NOTES!

Panjdora chapter 102 . Oct 6

Arctapus if you can you need to get a copy of voltron lion force there is a  
Voice I think you might know I could not believe it when I heard it. Voltron predates the transformers by two years it came out in 1984  
Transformers animated movie came out in 1986 let me know what you think

ME: I will hunt that down. I think Voltron is a hoot. (Just so you know, I looked and Carp is … **YOU KNOW WHO! LOL!** I love this guy. :D Thanks for the heads up. I have that and Godzilla on the play list. :D:D:D

leoness chapter 102 . Oct 6

good luck with the gremlins in your machinery!

ME: A funny story, Miss Kitty … I checked the breakers for the old fridge, they didn't work, got a new little one, cleaned the old one until it gleamed so I could send it away with less angst, checked the breakers one last time, the big fridge is now working and back on, the little one is sitting in the corner staring at me and I'm an idiot. :D

Technology hates me. :D:D:D

Ragemoose chapter 102 . Oct 6

also... just a side note for anyone reading the comments like i do... i'd love to make friends with some fellow readers! if anyone is interested, please let me know! (i think ff.n has a messaging feature? if not, you can shoot me an email at tourniquettle at gmail dot com, and we can go from there!)

ME: AWESOME!

Ragemoose chapter 102 . Oct 6

Ahh, this is such a nice read! im so happy to have this chapter. on monday i had to put my greatly beloved snake, Prowl, to sleep; he had cancer and it was rapidly deteriorating his health. I loved that snake so much. six feet long, gentle as could be, about 15 years old though I only had him for six or seven of those. even though it's been about a week, and i've had him cremated and returned to me, it still hurts.

ME: I am so sorry, honey. Pets love us so much. I have the ashes of five dogs in my house and it makes me feel better. I hope you feel better, too. Remember, they're always around us if we just look and listen. HUGS!

Not to mention, my other snake, Lockdown, that I raised from the time he was about a month old, pulled a houdini the night before I took Prowl for his last vet visit. Effectively, I lost both my snakes in one weekend. Its left me in a low, low place but like always, this fic had helped me immensely. Its a comfortable haven for me whenever life gets rough, to the point that i frequently use it as a coping mechanism when my mental health tanks on me.

ME: HUGS! Have you found Lockdown? I remember a friend lost her turtle but found him six weeks later stuck in a corner. He kept trying to walk forward. I hope you find him, honey. I hug you tight!

I know I say it a lot, but thank you so much for the work you do for us, Cathy. I don't think I'll ever be able to say just how much this story means to me. :D

ME: I do this for the love of it. I am so happy to know you get as much from this as I do. When I have a crap day, I sit down and write the story. The bots keep me company when I'm bummed and to think it helps you makes my day. You are all my heroes, readers. Never underestimate how much I love you. HUGS!

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul chapter 102 . Oct 5

omg, yay, GO BANNER! I am so glad he is getting better. Is processor health going to chat to him? I figure after what happened that he would probably need someone to chat to. Or will the other titans help him? Probably Ratchet will help him as well, you know, other than the repairs. lol, didnt mind the wait as I was reading some of the previous stuff. Currently early into part 5. I am trying to track down when two little sparklings fell down a rather deep hole... hmm...

lol, thanks, Lisa

ME: Hi, Lisa Honey! I think he's going to need it. It might be interesting to see how he comes out. I've known people who came out of anesthesia in fighting mode. :D:D:D

I'm rewriting and editing this thing and will be re-posting them as I go. I remember Mimi and Orion falling down, then POW-POWING THE BAD ONE! LOL! Hugs, darling! :D:D:D


	105. Chapter 105

The Diego Diaries: Mambo (dd7 105)

=0=Here

"They're launching." Prowl checked data. "Small stuff. Nothing too big. We caught them napping."

Prime glanced at Prowl who was bent over the data pad on the table, watching the intel as it poured in. Prime glanced at the forward view port. "Take us in."

Sun, Steiner and Jack sat along the wall forward of the conn watching the stars smear just a bit as the ship jumped forward. Outside, they could see vessels flashing past to take up their places for the forward rush at the installation.

Omega, Xantium and Beta appeared below them and rushed ahead. As they did, they began to transform into their root mode, something they had practiced together given their last battle. On each side of them keeping up, the battle shuttles appeared. They spread out and gave a forward line of fire that would be withering. When the last piece of Supreme tech snapped into place, the three ships stepped on it followed by their escort.

Moving through the approach which was clouded by broken ice, dust, rocks of varying size and all manner of snowy ice balls, some as big as houses, the group roared through to more open space. Ahead of them could be seen lights of ships rising up to meet them, small and large both. It was going to be an uneven battle. Cassio's big ships were still on the ground getting ready to lift off.

They wouldn't.

Channels buzzed with calls to each other and a hilarious conversation between Omega and Xantium about who would get what. Beta being a gent kept his optics on the prize. It wouldn't take long for each side to see eyeball-to-eyeball.

Literally.

=0=There

"**LAUNCH EVERYTHING! MEET THEM!"** Cassio gripped the edge of the console as he watched lights appear out of nowhere on his screens. He didn't know that Prime had halted jamming their sensors in the hope that most of the soldiers would see the overwhelming force coming and surrender. Cassio stared without comprehension at the mass heading their way. They would be here in seconds. He turned toward Ebio. **"WHAT'S OUR SITUATION!?"** he shouted.

Ebio who wasn't a soldier either looked up at him with fury. **"FRAGGED!"**

That was when strafing outside began to appear inside. Everyone dove under something including Ebio and Cassio. The sound was astonishing as the room was torn up by what could only be heavy gunner Seekers.

=0=Outside

They came in hot, Seekers flying in waves. Flying between shuttles that peeled off to give chase to the few ships that had managed to reach space, heavy gunners shot up the buildings. Behind them coming in just as fast, two and three mech fighters arced around and began to shoot up ships. They flew over the airfield shooting vessels as mechs and the odd femme ran from them before they began to blow up and burn.

They flew upward into the dark and disappeared from view. Behind them came more and took up where they left off. The airfield was a burning shambles in no time. Ships lay where they were destroyed, some buckling under the explosions from munitions and other flammables as shrapnel flew everywhere.

Behind them in space was a battle royal as three Supreme mechanisms swarmed each other to get to the ships that had made it to space. Beta managed to snag the rear section of a cruiser. He gripped it, then powered backward. The ship slowed, shuddered, then the tail section came off in a big flaming wrench. It sputtered, then burned out instantly as it trailed fluids, raw energon from stores for fuel and the odd mech. All of them froze in the cold but the mechs who were floundering around in vacuum.

Beta stared at them as he let go of the tail section. Then he reached out for them necessitating a very humorous and very short foot race by mechs flapping away from him and him drifting calmly after them with a big, big servo reaching out.

While he exercised his humanitarian impulses, Zee who had none was busy ravaging the forward half of the fin-less vessel. Shaking it hard, he watched things rattle around inside the command deck, then he began to peel the ship with a big grin on his face.

Omega was chasing another one while three others continued forward. Unfortunately, Optimus and the fleet were in the way and one of them didn't swerve fast enough. A shuttle rapped into Salton Sea jolting everyone inside as it sort of dissolved into confetti for its efforts. Mechs flew out of it into space in time for Beta to start acquiring them as well.

"Well, doesn't that beat all," Ratchet said as he gazed out the window to watch Beta gently pluck them out of their dilemma. "He looks like a nice little boy picking flowers."

Prowl who didn't magnetize in time stood up from the floor, stared at Beta, then nodded. "Given its Beta, I'll agree with the nice little boy part." He walked back to the table, sorted things out, then began to concentrate again. "The command center looks bad. Fires everywhere. The ships on the line are down. We're getting the few still in space. That leaves a lot of stuff not accounted for."

"There are three planets here. We continue," Prime said. "Group A."

:A here:

"Take the second target," Prime said.

:On it. A-Conn out:

A number of Seekers arced around to follow half the shuttles onward. They would got to the planet nearby which was part of the original settlement and find out where the rest of Cassio's fleet was hiding. The intel said he had a large fleet and this wasn't it.

=0=Cassio and Ebio

They crawled out from under a hard topped table, then stood amid the fires and screaming all around them. They weren't soldiers, just order givers. All of their sub commanders were gone. Only the wounded remained. Cursing loudly, Cassio unsubbed a gun, then glanced at his brother. "We have to fall back to the other sites. **Come on!**"

Ebio pulled his gun and ran with his brother to the door. Out they went running past housing to the airfield. When they got there, they had time to duck as a huge mech in root mode hovering overhead took part of a shuttle he held in his hand and threw it down onto the ground to smash into the burning remains of a battleship.

They watched with astonishment as the big mech who looked like a Supreme mechanism grip part of a ship he held in his servo, rip off a piece, then aim for another burning ship. He struck that one as well. Rather than watch for more inhumanely accurate ball play, they both ran toward a hardened bunker to slip inside.

Meanwhile, Xantium Supreme continued target practice overhead.

=0=Up there

"So that's why I'm a good luck charm, Prowler," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Sitting nearby, Sun chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Sure," Ratchet said.

Prowl looked up at Sun, then frowned. "Don't encourage the Loon."

Sun laughed, then stood to stretch. "I think I'll go help Zee pick targets," he said as he began to walk toward the elevator that would lead to the bridge room.

"I'm going, too," Jack said as he stood, then glanced down at Steiner. "What about you?"

"I think I'm going to wait. There has to be more somewhere. The intel said a lot of ships," Steiner said. "Unless they were lying."

"Cassio Imperialis? **No**," Jack said with a grin. "Maybe a Seeker can give me a ride to those two other planets." He followed his brother to the elevator, then the two disappeared below.

"Those two are a pair," Ratchet said with a grin. "What's the word on the other sites. He had a lot of mechs and ships from before. He's had time to recruit."

"Nothing yet," Prowl said. He sat back. "Could it be this easy? I hope so. I hate fragged slag."

"Good thing your mama isn't here to hear you cuss," Ratchet said.

"I'd blame it on your bad influence," Prowl said with a grin. Then he leaned forward. "Intel. The bases on the other planets showed a lot of soldiers and ships. They lifted off and disappeared into space. Apparently, they decided to cut their losses." He glanced at Prime. "Your reputation proceeds you."

"I will take my victories where I can. What about survivors? What about the two? Any news?" Prime asked as he finally relaxed.

"Not yet. When the all clear is called maybe we can go down to look," Prowl said.

"I'll bring the baggies," Ratchet said with a snicker. "Poor babies. Neither of them are soldiers. I would love to have them in custody."

"I'm ordering a search. I don't suppose they would come out to surrender," Prowl said as he sent orders out.

"Keep dreaming, Prowler," Ratchet said with a grin. "Everyone needs a dream."

=0=Out there

The Autobot shuttles and their Seekers scanned deeply into space watching on their screens as the mass of ships from Cassio's group headed back into Decepticon territory. All of the missing ships and personnel had lifted off and headed out that way as the Imperialis Brothers bit the big one as the human soldiers would say. Never long on character to start with, 'Cons were frail reeds in the loyalty department. Cassio and Ebio, if their pieces parts were found and still operational would be highly displeased.

When they turned back and finally landed in mass on the only still occupied planet, the command center of their late and not lamented operation, most of the fires were dying down, Xantium had run out of ammunition and the groups were gathered to surrender.

They were one sullen mangy lot.

Hercy swaggered down his ship's ramp as did Kup from his and Splice from his. They gathered with their mechs, guns in servo and appraising expressions on their faces. Hercy walked to the big gathered group, then stopped before them. "Who speaks for ya?" Hercy asked calmly. Everyone else was behind him holding their guns up to shoot anyone who moved.

"I do," a big mech said with a snarl. "Who are **you**, runt?"

"Who speaks for ya?" Hercy asked as the first volunteer lay on the ground twitching. He twirled his prod with one hand, then held it loosely by his side.

Everyone watching stepped back.

So did the Autobots.

Everyone glanced at each other among the surrendering masses, then pushed a big guy forward who shrugged them off, then shot death rays at them from his optics.

"Who are you?" Hercy asked.

He glanced downward at the little bot, then stepped back a pace. "Joon-O."

"You can call him Joon," someone said in the back, then laughed. Everyone else did as well.

Joon-O frowned, then glanced back. "Frag you, slagger. Say that to my face."

A huge mech standing in the group walked closer. "Joon. Joonie. JOOOOOoooOOOOooooooOOOoon."

That's when Joon-O punched the slagger in the face.

=0=Up there

They relaxed on the command deck at the unexpected turn of events. Steiner was commenting. "I imagine that neither of them being real soldiers, it didn't instill confidence in the troops. The slaggers might be kindling anyway. If we didn't get them maybe their own troops did."

"I've seen that happen before," Prowl said as a message buzzed. "Prowl here."

:Prowl, this is Hercy. You better get down here. Might bring Prime:

"Uh, why?" Prowl asked.

:Someone's making a book. Hercy out:

It was silent on the deck as everyone glanced at everyone else. Then Prime stood. "I am going down there."

"Why? That's why you have soldiers so you don't **have** to," Prowl said as he stood.

"Come on, Steiner. You wanted to wait. Something tells me there's gold down there," Ratchet said as he rose to follow a slightly grinning Prime.

Steiner joined him to walk past Prowl. He watched them, then hoofed it to the elevator. **"SMOKESCREEN! YOU HAVE THE CONN!"** He disappeared into the elevator.

Smokescreen watched them go then grinned. "Frag. Someone's taking bets." He looked around but there were no senior Autobots left. He sat back, then snickered. "Always a day late and a dollar short." He punched a button. "Smokescreen to Sideswipe."

:Sideswipe here:

"You with Hercy?" he asked.

:Yep:

"Film. I want film. Oh. Put me down for whoever looks likely to win," he said.

A chuckle returned to him. :You got it. Sideswipe out:

"Fragger. Rub it in," Smokescreen said as he walked to the command chair to sit. Leaning back, he swiveled it to look at the kids who were getting experience running the ship. "Carry on, infants," he said with a grin.

=0=TBC 10-08-19


	106. Chapter 106

The Diego Diaries: Boom Boom (dd6 106)

=0=On the ground

They stepped out of a bridge nearby a group of mechs who were crowded around a fight in progress. They were several hundred Decepticons with a ring of Autobots around them, all of whom were engrossed in the fight.

Prime walked to Kup and Hercy, then paused beside them as the others joined. "What is happening, Hercy? Have they surrendered?"

"They're sort of working out the fine print now, Prime," Hercy said with a ghost of a smirk.

"What about that one?" Prime asked as everyone with him stared at a mech twitching on the ground.

Hercy stared at him, then touched him with grounding end of his prod.

The mech stopped twitching and sparking. He groaned, then became limp with relief. "If I could stand up, runt, you'd be in real trouble," he said through the sparkles in his optics.

Hercy touched him a moment, then touched him again to ground him the second time. "There. Does that help?" he asked.

Kup who was standing beside him snorted in spite of himself.

"Frag you," the mech whispered but he didn't say anything more. He was too busy counting red flags in his processor.

Ratchet who was standing between Sun and Jack hit him with sensors. "He'll live. He'll hate it but he'll live. Don't do that again, Hercy. That's an aft load of handwork if you fry him one more time."

"If you say so, Ratchet," Hercy said with a grin.

Everyone then looked at the fight between two Man Mountain Deans who were going at it in the middle of a howling circle of compatriots. No one seemed fazed at the turn of events and the 'Cons didn't seem to be resisting their pending arrest. Perhaps the guns of three big war ships pointed their way helped with that decision.

Who knew?

Joon-O and a mech named Retch were going at it full time. Blows were landed that would knock down buildings. Mechs were howling even as some saw Prime and his officers which now included Prowl. No one cared about anything but the fight. Apparently, they weren't going to contest their capture but wanted a bit of light entertainment before going to jail like ***FO****R****EVER!***.

"What the frag," Prowl said with disgust as he joined them. "What happened to **him**?" he asked as he stared at the mech on the ground.

"Show him, Hercy," Sun said to be ornery.

"**FRAG THAT!?"** Ratchet said as he smirked at Sun. "That mech is a good three joors handwork already without more."

Prowl stared at all of them with The Look but no one cared. Two mountains were slamming each other and it was a freebie entertainment showcasing The Eternal Dance Between Good™ and Evil™. He glanced around to check security then crossed his arms over his chest. "Fraggers are all brutality and no finesse."

A big mech standing nearby watching the fight with satisfaction turned at Prowl's comment. "Is that so? What can **you** do, shortie?" He smirked at Prowl with a smirky face and no small amount of menace. All that was missing were missing teeth.

If they had any, that is. Which they didn't.

Prowl stared at him with The Look which incidentally doesn't work on Decepticons, then smirked back. "Lots."

"Oh, you **go**, girl," Ratchet said to him softly. "Want me to hold your beer?"

Prime snickered in spite of the situation as he glanced down at Prowl. "You might want to let this one go."

"**What** one?" Prowl asked as he glared at the 'Con. "You're going to jail, fragger, the moment those two ladies conclude their dance."

"Those two ladies are the toughest fraggers in the garrison even if one of them is named Joonie," he snarled back.

'Joonie' who had Retch in a head lock frowned at Gee-M for a moment. **"WHAT THE FRAG?! YOU, TOO!?"** he bellowed, then squeezed Retch a bit tighter.

He bellowed, too.

Gee-M glanced at Joon-O, then shrugged. "You earned that one."

By now Retch was almost ready to live up to his name in any dictionary you cared to supply. Joon-O dropped his sorry aft, then walked through the crowd to confront Gee-M. They were about the same size though Joon was broader and more brutal in physique. He frowned at Gee-M. "What the frag. You're supposed to back me to the wall."

"Is **that** so? What about **you**?" Gee-M countered as he crossed his arms over his vast chest.

"**ME!?** What about you? Did you really think that ..." Joon paused a moment as the crowd began to gather around them to watch the new show since the old one was laying bent up on the ground nearby in near cancellation mode. "Uh," he said as he noted everyone staring at the two of them with a slight smirk or outright hilarity on their little Decepticon faces. "There's an audience. You might not want to get into this right now."

"**WHEN THEN!? IN PRISON!? WHEN WOULD BE THE BEST TIME TO GET INTO IT THEN!?"** Gee-M aka GM bellowed.

"**NOT RIGHT NOW!"** Joon aka Joon replied.

Prime who could have been at a tennis match the way he looked from one to the other almost felt giddy. This was the first mission-brawl-apparent domestic dispute he had in his unbelievably vast and varied repertoire since he ascended. He watched with as much fascination as everyone there including a slightly affronted and now totally ignored runt named Prowl.

"**I TOLD YOU ABOUT IT! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER! YOU NEVER ANSWER! WHAT THE FRAG! YOUR THERAPIST AT PRISON TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE A PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVE PIECE OF SLAG BUT I DIDN'T LISTEN! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?!"** -GM, going for the jugular

"Uh, no, actually," Joon replied as he looked around himself. "I don't actually like to talk about this kind of slag **AROUND TOTAL STRANGERS!**"

"We're not total strangers, Joon-O. We're compatriots, fellow soldiers," someone said from the crowd.

Joon looked at him, then GM, then Prime. "What the frag. Optimus Prime. When did **you** get here?"

Prime stilled the urge to shake Joon-O's hand as Prowl stepped in between him and the two 'Cons. "As I was **saying** ..."

"Who are you, Shortie?" GM asked.

Prowl stared at him, then Joon-O, then the 'Cons, then Sun and Jack who were belly laughing behind Ratchet who was splitting a gut not to join them, then Prime who was having a chuckle in his brain stem somewhere.

Like that.

"What the frag is all **this**?" Prowl asked. "Why aren't they in chains in the **dungeon**?"

"We don't have one," Sun said with a smile. "Dungeon. We have chains. All kinds. You can take your pick, boys."

A snicker rounded the 'Cons, then a big one stepped out. "Sun. Where the frag have you been? I have a bullet with your name on it."

"Then toss it to the ground or you can join your other compatriot here courtesy of science," Hercy said as he twirled his prod expertly with one servo.

The mechs looked at him, their sparkling friend on the ground, then guns hit the floor. They landed with knives, knuckle dusters and all manner of mayhem. Then it was silent again but for the shocked guy's soft moans. The other guy was still orbiting Jupiter so he had nothing to say at the moment.

Prowl turned toward Hercy with a start. "What the …?! **HOW!?**"

"He's got the 'touch'," Jack said with a snicker.

Prowl frowned at both of them, then turned to the Decepticons. "As I was **saying** ..."

"Give me a minute," Joon-O said as he gripped what appeared to be the arm of a bond or significant other, then drag him just off a bit to begin again. **"I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!"**

"**FRAG YOU, JOOOOoooOOOOOOOON!"**

Prime stared at them, then the crowd.

The mech who had called out Sun grinned. "Lover's quarrel. You know. Old tired love and all."

Huge laughter greeted that.

Even from the Autobots.

Prowl wasn't amused.

Prime actually was. 

Inside.

"What do you wanna do, Prime?" Hercy asked. "I got a lot of electricity in my pogo stick here."

The 'Cons glared at him with loathing.

"We're surrendering," a tall mech said. "Those two idiots in charge think they know what they're doing but they don't. We went along for the stuff."

"We got a lot of stuff," a younger seemingly simple mech replied.

Everyone nodded.

Prowl looked disgusted. "Then you give up?"

"Sure." -the 'Cons

Prowl stared at them, then Prime. "I find this all very ..."

"We got this," Kup said.

Prowl stared at him, then them, then Prime. "I'm going to stand over there."

Prime grinned, then nodded. He watched as Prowl walked to a stack of shot up slag nearby to stand. He folded his arms over his rather alluring chassis, then stared at everyone with a look halfway between disdain and battle lust.

/ ...It was a good look for him… / -nearly everyone there

Prime glanced at the crowd who were watching both him and the now offline glaring contest between Joon-O and Gee-M. The tall mech seemed to have become in charge by default so Prime began with him. "Where is Cassio and Ebio Imperialis?"

"I was out here taking the sun," the big mech said. "I didn't see him and there was a lot of yelling and running around. Personally, I don't see it as a major issue. Those two are under a table somewhere. It's only a matter of time. Right boys?"

"Sure." -the boys

Prowl rolled his optics.

"I would like to take them with us," Prime began.

Another mech interjected. "You want them for your collection? I hear you collect heads."

Everyone stared at the kid, then Prime. Everyone took a step backward.

Prime stared back at them as he remembered the wall of his office that held the heads on pedestals until he was so creeped out that he had them removed. Their optics seemed to follow him wherever he went in the room when he was there."

"Frag." -the boys

Springer who was standing with the mechs holding the bead on the group stepped closer to Prime. "This is kinda fun. Keep it going."

**:HEY, SPRINGER! IS THAT YOU!?" **a voice called from the group.

Everyone turned to look as a tall mech with a handsome, handsome face stepped out of the crowd.

Springer stared at him with a surprised expression. "Cog?"

"That's me, fragger. Where ya been?" Cog asked as he stepped up to Springer and kissed him square on the lips.

It seemed that time just stood still …

A moment later …

Drift materialized out of thin air beside Springer, then pushed Cog back.

Cog staggered, then smirked. "So, you left me behind? **FAT CHANCE!**"

"There was never a 'behind' to leave," Springer said with astonishment. He glanced at Prime. "We had to work with his patrol once to stop a bad thing from happening. Then he began to stalk me."

"You have it **wrong**, Springer," Cog said.

"No, he doesn't." -the boys

Cog turned to the group, then frowned. "You would mock our perfect love?"

Springer actually flinched, Drift lowered his helm and optical ridges like a bull does before it head butts you into a geyser at Yellow Stone Park when you decide to take a selfie with him, Prime snorted, then laughed loudly, Sun and Jack redistributed themselves around the group as they chuckled, hoping against hope they would be able to bag this group without a fight.

Both Jack and Sun wanted the Imperialis delinquents.

Sun had beef with Ebio.

It was then that they appeared.

Everyone paused their hilarity, then turned toward a hardened bunker nearby where a huge mech, a monster truck's monster truck was dragging two slaggers from the big structure by an ankle in each servo. It was enlightening even for soldiers the swearing the two were sending up to The One as they struggled to get away.

It took a moment to reach the group, then the huge mech dropped both. They hit the ground with a thud. The huge mech seemed to fall apart making two of them as he stepped back from the pair. A Duocon, two identical mechs both stared at Prime, then their group. "Took out the bins," both of them said as each nodded.

Cog laughed. "Those two were garbage mechs on Cybertron." He turned to look at Springer with a heated expression. "You and me on the other servo..."

"**THERE *WAS* NO YOU AND ME!"** Springer yelled before Drift dropped Cog with a jab to the cod piece.

He fell and his yelling was only exceeded by everyone else's laughter.

=0=TBC 10-9-19 **10-10-19**

**NOTES TOMORROW! **:D:D:D


	107. Chapter 107

The Diego Diaries: Cog (No Man) (dd7 107)

=0=There

Cog lay on the ground yelling loudly as the Imperialis brothers stood side-by-side adding their voices to the choir. Prime stared at them, then Drift who was poised in front of Springer with a look of great rage on his normally bemused and deeply handsome face. Prowl had moved over to sit on an overturned box in his disgust, which apparently was now so heavy he couldn't stand without support.

The 'Cons were laughing loudly. Then one stepped a bit closer, the seemingly dim one. "Uh, Optimus Prime? Is it true that you have pro football?"

It would tickle Ratchet a long time how sudden the laughter stopped as everyone swiveled toward Prime with surprise.

He blinked at the turn of events, Our Optimus, himself. "We do," he said.

"Well, **WHAT THE FRAG!** When do we go and who do we kill?" the big mech aka Rocco said with gusto.

"**YES!**" -the boys

Springer laughed in spite of himself as he stood behind Drift who was poised to make canisters out of Cog.

Cog himself staggered up, then met Drift nose assembly to nose assembly. "That was low even for you, Deadlock," he hissed.

"Deadlock?" the dim youngster said with surprise. He glanced at Rocco. "Didn't you say you'd collect the bounty on him and give his helm to Megatron once?"

Rocco looked at the kid, then dropped him with a jab to the nose assembly. He glanced at Prime. "You were saying pro football?"

"Well, I never," Prowl said with disgust as he stood up. He glared at all of them, his servos resting on his hips giving him the air of an old maid school teacher giving the hoodlums the stink optic.

"Never what?" -the boys

Prowl stared at them with The Look, something he was once again made aware had no effect on Decepticons. He considered that he'd have to try it on the tame ones they had back home. It was either that or he was losing his mojo.

Nah.

Prime stared at Prowl, then back to Rocco. He shrugged. "We have a lot of professional sports. There is basketball as well."

"What's basketball?" -the boys

"Oh, **do** tell them, Optimus. Or let me," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"Who's the looker?" someone from the pack shouted.

Ironhide frowned. "Frag you. **OLD MECH! GET BEHIND ME NOW!**"

Ratchet laughed, then continued. "Basketball is a game that is played by the Most High on a rectangle court with a bunch of players beating each other's aft to put a ball through a hoop."

"You mean that its like football only inside?" -one of the boys

"Sorta." -Ratchet

"Frag. I want to play. Who do I kill?" -one of the boys

Huge laughter. -all of the boys there but Cog, Prowl, Joonie and Retch who was coming out of his beating.

Retch stood up then straightened. It sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard. Most of the boys and some of the Autobots sort of cringed, jumped around and/or stared at Retch with astonishment. Something very uncool was bent and/or broken inside his carcass.

Everyone turned to Ratchet.

He was still smiling a dazzling smile. He glanced around Ironhide who had stepped in front of him. "Uh, slagger … stand still. Don't do that again or I'm going to have to use a broom and dustpan to get you out of here."

Retch glanced up at Ratchet from his bent over position. "Ow," he said, then fell flat on his face.

Hercy walked over to tap him with his ped, then glanced at Ratchet. "This one's done."

"Overdone if you ask me, which no one has," Jack said with a chuckle. "Hey, Ebio. Sun is here. Wanna dance?"

"I like dancing," another kid said with a big grin. "I like it fine."

Everyone looked at him, then Rocco nodded. "You do." He then looked at the two **FUMING** former leaders of their merry band. "So, slaggers … you were** saying** before they **bombed** the **slag** out of us?"

The two stared bullets at Rocco, then Ebio stepped a bit closer. "Sun, you fragger. Come and get me."

Sun who was smiling glanced at Prime who shrugged, then he stepped forward. "Okay."

Rocco gripped Cassio by the neck, then dragged him back as the group surrounded Sun and Ebio. Cog frog-hopped to one side clutching his cod piece, his laser optics focused on Springer who moved away with Drift to stand behind him with a look of loathing on his own handsome face.

Prime who felt a spectator in his own life glanced at Prowl.

Prowl walked over the stand next to him. "I'm going to run the drum head."

"Who is going to be tried?" Optimus asked with a grin.

"All of them," Prowl said with a dark expression on his handsome face.

Prime took snaps of that look through his optics and stored them away. There wasn't an expression that Prowl could get that didn't warrant perusal later in the wash rack.

Behind a closed door.

"Bend him, Sun, like Beckham," Jack said. He grinned at Ironhide. "Good movie. I like soccer."

"You would," Ironhide said with a grin.

Everyone gave their full attention to the oversized Autobot and the tall powerful but less brutally obvious Ebio. They slowly circled each other.

"I bet the farm on Sun. Win, slagger, or I'll bend you like Beckham myself," Kup said. He grinned. He loved Sun and Jack. He also saw the movie himself.

He liked soccer, too.

Sun laughed as he waited for Ebio to make his usual move. He did. Sun caught his servo before it could land, then squeezed.

Hard.

Slagging hard.

Ebio, if he were a cartoon would have his tongue flapping in the wind from the pain that nearly short circuited his processor. He froze in place, stunned into immobility by the intensity of Sun's grip.

Cassio who was watching shook his helm. Everything for miles around was fragged. Now even so was Ebio in the most anti-climatic ending to a moment he had ever witnessed.

Sun had a grip like a house falling on your foot.

Cassio could see the pain in his brother's optics, then he considered he deserved it, the slagger. Vendettas and grudge matches were totally unwise in his playbook. In short, **EVERYTHING WAS FRAGGED!**

"You give up?" Sun asked with a grin on his little pug face.

The one with the scars over both optics and a tattoo naming someone from the Golden Age that nearly landed his aft.

That one.

There was a funny story to that but only Hercy knew it. He had come for his mentor and pulled him nearly blotto out of a tattoo parlor where an enterprising mech had dragged him to get a tattoo of undying love with his name in it etched into the side of Sun's left temple.

He still had it but instead of declaring undying love for a mech named Bare-o, it proclaimed undying love for beer-o.

Ebio would have said yes but his denta had clacked together nearly welding shut at the impact at the onset of the pain and he couldn't open his mouth. He had several counter measures in place when Sun released him but he put them aside to monitor his debris chute which wanted to let loose at any moment.

"I think he's trying to say something," Jack said as he walked closer to peer at Ebio. "What's that, Ebio old son?"

Ebio tamped down his pain receptors which was a blessing but it didn't do much for his servo, his feelings, his sense of frustration or his brother's rising fury which he directed straight at him.

Cassio could suck it.

"What do you think, Sun. Let him go?" Jack asked with a grin.

Sun who was holding him with his now legendary grip, the legend, grinned at his brother. "I don't know. I wanna be polite. If he asks, then yes."

Prime watched the show with amusement and relief. This was going to end with a laugh and not a lot of violence. This was one of his favorite missions he thought as he watched the two. Cassio and his brother were in the bag and he was now facing a Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances which would mesh nicely with the one for the Wheelus Faction and Karyll Wheelus himself.

Win-win.

"What are you going to do about this travesty?" Prowl asked as he found himself enjoying it more than was decent.

"Well, it **is** in good hands," Prime said with a snicker.

Prowl grinned at that. "Nice one."

"I do try," Prime said.

"What do you say, Ebio. Give it up?" Sun asked.

A weak squeaking sound emitted from the big mech though it was hard to tell what he meant.

Sun glanced at Jack. "What did he say?"

The dim kid who was planted by Rocco was standing again arms lengths away from that mech. He spoke up. "He said, "eeEeeaaugh."

Everyone looked at the kid, then another older mech grinned. "That's close. I think he said, "ergleeooowww."

"That sounds closer," Rocco said. "You forgot the second remark … ooogggleoogggleoog."

Huge laughter greeted that, then Cassio lunged forward to grab a gun laying on the ground where the group had dropped their weapons. The duocons grabbed him.

Then Rocco and Joon-O who had given up with the bond each took an arm and leg from them. Cassio was suspended in the air between them.

Rocco grinned. So did everyone else including Prime. "How about we pull this in two and see who gets the biggest part of the wishbone."

"Wishbone? How do you know about them? We don't have them," Ratchet said with surprise, knowing this custom was part of the human's ritual when cannibalizing dead fowls.

"'I Love Lucy'," the dim kid said. "Some show where a crazy alien femme drives her bond, Ricky Ricardo crazy. They had a dinner with a wishbone they pulled off a dead carcass of something or other. It was gross," he said. Then he grinned just because.

"There must be a wormhole sending the signals this far. They should have petered out before getting here," Ratchet said.

Elita and Arcee who had caught up with the group and were standing together admiring and critiquing the show glanced at each other. "That might explain how they have English in the databases at Broken Hole."

Everyone glanced at them, then turned back to Ebio.

"Say when, Prime," Rocco said with a grin.

"**WHEN!**"

Everyone glanced at Springer who was still behind a locked and loaded Drift. He grinned. "When?"

**"PUT ME DOWN, SLAGGERS! WIMPS! COWARDS! YOU GAVE UP THIS FAST!? WHAT KIND OF MARAUDERS ARE YOU?"** Cassio said.

None too wisely.

"I don't like what he said. He hurt my feelings," the dim kid said with a frown.

"Aw. You hurt the infant's feelings, Cassio. That wasn't nice," Rocco said as he stepped back a couple. So did Joon-O.

Cassio howled. "**PRIME!**"

Prime who was watching transfixed jolted. "I would like him to stand trial in one piece."

"I can see that," Rocco said as he and Joon-O let go. "One trial is easier than two."

Everyone howled with laughter as Cassio landed on his behind. He glared at Prime. **"TELL ME AGAIN HOW YOU'RE DIFFERENT FROM ME, PRIME!"**

Prowl actually growled, then stepped forward. He picked up Cassio, pulled him close to his face, then shook him hard. It was like watching a picking machine shake a cherry tree so the fruit would fall off. He rattled, then Prowl dropped him. He fell on his aft again. Prowl leaned in. "There aren't enough vorns in the universe to illustrate the differences between you and him."

"Heh...eee."

Everyone froze, then glanced at Ebio. He looked faint and so was his plea.

Sun leaned closer. "You want me to let go?"

Ebio nodded faintly.

Sun smiled brilliantly. "Okay." Sun let go.

Ebio staggered backward, then fell flat on his back. He was out like a light as several pieces of his servo fell off his squashed hand. It was sort of nauseating.

Ratchet scanned Ebio, then grinned at Sun. "Thanks. That's two and a half joors of hand work there."

"**I AIMS TO PLEASE!"** Sun replied as the entire group howled.

=0=TBC 10-10-19 HBDJB. Heart you.


	108. Chapter 108

The Diego Diaries: Anti Climax (dd7 108)

NOTE: I have been freaked out the last two days because they finally cut down 25 of my trees from around my house. I maintained a natural forest inside my yard and backyard fence for 42 years. It made things glorious especially at night in winter when the moonlight would break through the trees and make the snow sparkle. But bark beetles killed them and they had to come down. My backyard looks like it was nuked. It surprised me how traumatizing this was. But the only thing constant in the universe is change. Hugs to all and here we go…

=0=Onward

A prison ship had landed and from it walked Gee-Gee, Magnus, Roadie, her 'A-Team' mechs and her kick ass Security Commander, Winnie of Candless. She was tallish for a femme, lean and bore tattoos that rivaled some of the guard mechs for experience. They walked to the group, then halted by Prowl and Prime.

"So who do I get?" Gee-Gee asked with a grin.

"All of them," Prowl said. "Ratchet … what's the word on Delbert there."

Ratchet snickered as he remembered the joke about a hapless schmoo they all knew who was the definition of dumb and clueless. 'Don't be a Delbert' was now a catch phrase amongst the leadership. "Well, you can take 'One Hand McCandless' with you. I just put his servo into a cast to hold the rest of it together." Ratchet turned to Sun and tossed him something.

Sun caught it, then laughed. "Thanks, Ratchet. I think I'll make an embellishment out of these."

"What is it?" Prowl asked with narrowed optics.

"Ebio's digits," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

The Willies hit the entire group hard.

**HARD.**

Sun who laughed subbed them. "Thanks. Nothing like a trophy of our epic encounter."

"**FRAG YOU, SUN!" **Cassio said almost in spite of himself.

"I would but I have all the trophies I need for now, Cassio," Sun said as the entire group laughed and groaned.

"I'll call a stretcher for that slagger,' Gee-Gee said as she scanned the group. "You, Cassio Imperialis can come with Winnie here. If you want to keep your body parts be nice to her. Win? You can post hole him if he isn't."

Winnie who glanced at Gee-Gee then Casio grinned, a brilliant look for her though it was minus all manner of mirth. "On it, G." She walked to him, then cuffed him so fast that the others stepped back, all but Rocco.

He grinned. "You got a bond, femme? I like how you did that."

Winnie chuckled. "I do. She doesn't do threesomes."

"She could learn," he said as he waggled his optical ridges. Huge laughter greeted that as he turned to his group which numbered several hundred now as others walked out of their hidey-holes to join the group. "Call everyone here and tell them to come unarmed. Tell them football awaits."

Joon-O grinned, then did. When he did the place seemed to bubble with mechs coming out of the woodwork and dropping weapons as they did. They converged on the Autobots surrounding them as they did. It was disturbing for a moment until they remembered their shuttles with big guns nearby.

A huge mech glanced at Rocco. "Football?"

He nodded. "Right, Prime?"

"Right," Prime said with a slight grin. "We're beginning shortly on our new year with teams on Cybertron and our colony world. I, myself will be on a team."

Prowl frowned yet again at that news.

They stared at Prime, each other, then Prime. "Okay. Who do we kill to get there?" -the boys.

A couple of grrlz.

All of them.

Hardie who was standing nearby laughed loudly, then pulled Halo out of his hold. "This is the funniest mission I ever went on."

"You can thank the slaggers," Rocco said as he nodded to Cassio and Ebio. "If they were **REAL** soldiers this might be different though … football is football."

**HUGE** laughter greeted that as the 'Cons lined up in rows that disappeared from view to surrender formally.

Prime stared at them, then Prowl who had magically purloined Halo, then back to the Decepticons. "You **are** Decepticons, right?" he asked.

"Were." The dumb kid grinned. "Were Decepticons, right?" he asked Rocco.

Rocco grinned at the kid. "Sure."

Everyone laughed loudly, then Magnus stepped forward. He glanced at Hardie with amazement. "You brought a **baby** to a **shoot out**?"

"**Ironhide** did," Hardie said with a grin. "I merely liberated her from her irresponsible atar."

Everyone looked at Ironhide including a bemused Ratchet who stood nearby with crossed arms and a tapping ped.

He blinked. "I **knew **it would be alright."

"**NO YOU DIDN'T!"** -everyone including the 'Cons

"Fraggers." Ironhide grinned. **"I, IRONHIDE PROVIDE EXPERIENCES FOR MY KIDS!"**

"**YOU, IRONHIDE ARE AN IDIOT!"** Ratchet replied before he leaped on Ironhide to hug him. Ratchet turned to the 'Cons. "If you slaggers have a wit, if you have the slightest love for Cybertron, you'll act like you should from here on out. Life is good and we won't let you out of your cages until we can trust you."

"Okay." -the boys and grrlz

Prime chuckled in spite of himself. "They are all yours, Warden."

They came to attention, the 'Cons, then a snickering Gee-Gee began to march them to the prison ship. They went in smart lines with a lot of smart aft remarks before they were all aboard including the Imperialis brothers. The

Autobots watching stared at them, each other, Ironhide who took a step back as they smirked at him, then Prime.

"What now, Messiah of the People?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Roll out?" Prime asked with a smile.

"**BWAHAHAHAHA! SURE!"** -the Autobots

The shuttle teams went through the area pulling things and blowing up everything else. There would be nothing on two worlds to show that anyone had ever been here that didn't come to a bad end. It would be instructive.

When that was accomplished, the shuttles lifted off and went back to the armada which was waiting nearby. On the bridge shortly later the senior teams were watching as Halo showed them a little dance that her atar had taught her. She was amazingly cute with her sparkling 'hair' and tiny Ironhide smile. She spun to a stop, then looked up at everyone. **"ATAR! I DOED DIS! I SHE!?"** she asked in her biggest but still small voice.

Everyone who watched her in amazed silence broke into applause across the deck while Ironhide had a moment.

Ratchet grinned, then handed her a cookie. Picking her up, she sat Halo on Prime's lap. "Take care of her. Ironhide can't be trusted."

"Frag that," Ironhide said with a grin. **"I, IRONHIDE CAN BE TRUSTED!"**

"No."

"Not really, little mech."

"**HA!**"

"Tell me another fib, little mech and you get no cookies today."

Ironhide stared at his elders all a moment, then grinned. "To **think** I actually **missed** you."

**HUGE **laughter, hugs and noogies greeted that remark as his family gave him their unqualified disdain. He was buried in seconds.

Halo watched the show with her cookie in servos, then glanced up at Optimus. "Otis?"

"What, Halo?"

"Atar doin'? Why dis? Goin' to shes?" she asked.

"Your atar is a doofus," Prime said with a grin.

She stared at him, then grinned. Staring at Ironhide who was in a headlock with Sun who was giving him noogies on his helm, she grinned. "Atar doin'."

Prime snickered. "He is."

She grinned, then bit into her cookie. All was right with her world.

It would take a moment longer for Ironhide to say the same thing.

=0=Prison shippers stanning on board

They were placed in cells after giving their details. Most of them were regular army from the old days, a few young wild afts, some criminals, a substance abuser or two and a bunch of those who wanted a life with guarantees of food and shelter but didn't count on Megatron being such a bitch.

They were a mixed bag with great prospects.

Ebio was in the medical cell on the third level while Cassio was in a special detention cell on the second. He sat with intense outrage and humiliation. He was too mean and entitled to feel fear but he did feel a burning raging desire for revenge. It would keep him company on the way back.

Meanwhile, down in steerage …

"So we heard that there's football and basketball. What else is there?" Rocco asked as he stood by the bars with the simpleton youngling mech and a bunch of others. The entire deck was open to see everything that was held in pens that filled the length of it. Everyone was standing by the bars watching the screws and Winnie set up their transport.

"Cheesecake," Winnie said as she programmed their detention.

"What the frag is cheesecake?" -the boys

"Nectar of the Pantheon," Winnie said. "So is the food, the housing, the clubs and nightlife. You get to choose what you want to do, learn it if you don't know it, go to see and do things … there's the races … Blurr and the boys are there along with half of Velocitron, rugby-"

"Rugs. What's rugby?" the dull kid asked. "I don't think I care about rugs. What about you, Rocco?"

Rocco grinned at the kid, then looked at Winnie. "Yeah. What about rugs?" he asked with a snicker.

Winnie grinned in spite of herself. "Rugby. It's a game. Like football only more slamming."

It was silent a moment.

"Frag." -the boys and all the grrlz

"I think I like rugs, Rocco," Dim Bulb aka Siphon said with a big grin.

"Me, too." -the boys and the grrlz

"So you're telling me that I can get a job that isn't slag, go to a good home when its done, eat good food, go to the races and see Blurr, do slag and not go to jail? I suppose the jobs pay a lot then," Rocco said.

"They don't pay a thin shanix. We're cashless. You work, you get. You don't, you get slagged. You slaggers are going to be herded until you prove yourself by the Former Decepticon Association," Winnie said as she turned to them.

"Who's that?" Gee-M asked as he stood beside Joon-O. Apparently, their domestic bliss was restored.

"Scar, Rampage, Nitro and Revo for some of them," Winnie said. "They mentor you, help you adjust and if you frag up they take you to the desert and you run a gauntlet."

Silence.

"Frag." -the boys and grrlz

"So … where do I sign? Who do I kill? What do I steal? Deface? Frag up?" Rocco said with a grin.

"Nothing. Prove trustworthy and you can live in a city landscape that has last time I heard nearly 85,000,000 bots living there. Frag up and you go to prison with the rest of the losers," Winnie said. "It's in your servos." She touched a button on the console as the ship began to lift up. "Watch this. All the n00bs have to when we bag them."

They turned to the screens that were placed where everyone inside could watch them. Winnie walked to the forward station for security as the room darkened and a narrative began.

"Greetings, slaggers. My name is Rampage and I'm here to tell you about how you can live the life you could only dream of or you can continue to be stupid ..."

A half joor later …

It was quiet on the ship, then someone spoke. "Hey. Look out the window."

Everyone looked out their windows, then half saw what he saw. Floating in space nearby having a jolly old conversation that no one could hear, three Supreme mechanisms could be seen.

Among other giant things.

It was instantly clear that Prime had stuff.

"Whoa, Rocco. Who are them?" Siphon said as he stared at the big mechanisms, the ships both battle and shuttle and a swarm of Seekers helping, waiting to go or goofing around outside. "That's a lot of big stuff out there."

Rocco nodded. "It is. That's … let me see a moment," he said dialing up his optics. "The one on the right is Beta Supreme, the middle one is Omega himself and the other one … frag … that's Xantium Supreme."

A murmur went through the vast room as everyone strained on one side to see while the others watched clearly and with dread.

"I never saw them before," Siphon said. "They never came to our place. I never saw them like this before in root mode."

"They do that when the fighting is really intense and they want to grab something. I guess they came to stomp our afts good. Thanks again, Cassio and Ebio for being fraggers," Gee-M said.

"Frag," Joon-O said. "But you saw the titans in the video. They must have twenty or thirty titans on world where the colony is and they said they have about 3,000 on Cybertron. Do you believe that?" he asked Rocco.

"I wouldn't if I hadn't seen them," Rocco replied as the three laughed at something only they could hear. He turned around to look down the way. "**Hey! Screw!** What's the number of titans on world?"

"I stopped counting at 25," Winnie said as she lounged at the desk. "My name isn't screw. Where did you get that word?"

"From that show stuff at Broken Hole. There was a cop movie and everyone called the guards 'screw'," Siphon said. "I like that stuff."

"Good thing," Winnie said with a grin as she made a note that one of the prisoners was not very bright. "The people that made those shows live on the next planet over from us."

"Really?" the kid said perking up. "That's great. I like Ricky Ricardo. I also like Coronation Street. What's a soap opera?" he asked as the ship began to pick up speed.

No one would be able to tell him as they disappeared into a bridge for Mars.

Nearby …

"Are we ready, Prowl?" Prime asked as he held a sleeping Halo in his huge arms.

"When the last shuttle returns to Phobos, then we're go," Prowl said. He grinned at Prime. "You look good holding her. We'll keep her."

"Frag that," Ironhide said as he sat fuming nearby.

His elders grinned at him, then Sun winked at Prime.

"I think that is a good idea," Prime said. "Make it so."

"Gotcha," Prowl said as he pulled an adoption file sheet up on the forward screen.

"**WHAT THE FRAG!?"** Ironhide said before he was buried under the tonnage of his elders.

=0=TBC 10-13-19

Given that I feel a bit better today about slag happening, we should be back on track for one part a day until infinity freezes over. **HUGS!** Notes tomorrow instead. :D


	109. Chapter 109

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho (dd7 109)

=0=Some time later

"We're ready to leave, Optimus," Prowl said as he linked off with the commanders around the armada.

Prime who was holding Halo glanced at Prowl. "Then take us out in order."

Prowl walked to the Communications station and began to dictate the orders of march. They would form up as they came and head out without stealth. They would take bridges near Broken Hole so that the locals would know a **HUGE** Cybertronian force had been by. It didn't hurt to advertise.

They would move shortly as the various components gathered into place to go. Among them would be full prison ships with a varied amount of slaggers …

… Aboard Prison Ship 3

They stood by the windows, those that could and watched the show outside. Ships were moving into place as well as Seekers and it was something to see. Prime had brought the hammer and it was clear to the punters that this was probably just a small part of his arsenal.

"What do you think, Rocco?" Siphon said. "Do you think we can live in their colony and do stuff?"

Rocco glanced at the kid who he had pulled into his sphere when it was evident that he wasn't very bright and could be blasted not only from the enemy but his own side. He shrugged. "I think so. Prime doesn't lie unlike someone else we all know."

The kid nodded. "I think I like this. It's going to be fun." He glanced up at Rocco. "Do you think its going to be fun?"

Rocco smirked in spite of himself. "Yeah. I think so."

"Good," the kid said as he watched the ships around him.

Then they began to move …

On the Salton Sea bridge the bots relaxed. Sun grinned at Ironhide and the others as he casually tossed Ebio's digits into the air, catching them as if they were a coin he was tossing.

Hardie grinned at him. "You're a slagging heathen, Sun."

"That's me. I have to say that I'm totally impressed that Raptor turned out like me," Sun said with a grin. "That little mech is a caution."

"He is. We did our best," Hardie said with a chuckle.

"Are all the missions this easy? Frankly, Hardie, I came to fight," Steiner said as he sat next to Jack. That big mech was smirking at Sun who he knew would have the digits welded some place on his chassis as 'benefits of battle' as he liked to call them. He had several already on his armor, most of them beaten into some other shape. "What are you going to make out of those digits?"

"I'm giving it a lot of thought. Ebio and I go way back. He never won that fight either. That slagger is certifiable," Sun said with a smile. "I do love ripping parts of him off."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were on board to fly back with the elders stared at Sun like he was a god. He was the kind of mech they strove to be … a maniac with class. Everyone sitting around the room knew they were enthralled. It was terribly amusing.

"What's the story on Halloween? I hear you get to wander around in a costume and hold up people for eats," Sun said as he subbed the digits. Prowl was looking slightly ill as he sat nearby watching him. Wouldn't do to mess with the duty schedule mech.

"Sounds like a winner. You can go as you are, Sun," Jack said. He glanced at Ironhide. "I hear its a kid's holiday."

"It is. Sunspot wants to go as a snow globe," Ironhide said proudly. "Little mech can go as he pleases."

"Snow globe," Ratchet said with a smile. "Genius. What about the peewees? I don't suppose the big kids will do it."

Everyone was searching meaning off line as Ironhide continued.

"They're going to help them trick-or-treat, then head for a party at their club. Orion and Praxus want to go as Rack 'N Ruin. They saw him the other day and want to be 'just like the shes for doin'," Ironhide said with a grin. "I don't think so. I got them costumes to be rain drops."

Huge laughter greeted that.

"Do. Continue," Jack said as he put up his big old peds.

"The girls are going to be a washer and dryer. Hero helps me do the laundry, what there is of it and she decided that she wants to be a washer with Halo as a dryer," Ironhide said. "Prowler wants to be a green onion. He likes them."

"Awesome. Who's doing the costumes?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Scout wants to do them. He and Trooper are doing all of them," Ironhide said. "Prowler will be an onion. A green onion."

"He likes them," Ratchet said to the others. "This is going to be epic. You're all invited."

"No doubt," Sun said with a grin.

A flash nearby signaled that they had reached the bridge and soon they were flying through it until they reached the other side. A short trip through the solar system led them to home and as they waited in orbit to drop down to the planet surface, they gathered their gear and walked to the hangar deck to leave.

Everyone but the command crew.

=0=Prison Ship 3

They flew out of the bridge and began to descend on a Level 4 High Security Priority Override for obvious reasons. Surrounded by Seekers, they flew to the prison and landed on the prison airport, powering down at last. The Seekers barrel rolled, then flew onward toward home or debriefing depending upon rank.

Standing on the deck were a lot of guards and security from the army. The ship was lit, so was the area and beyond them the prison yawned onward into the distance. It was lit, too. Everyone who heard the ship land and had listened to the news put two and two together. They gathered at the bars of their cells to watch and see who Prime had gathered up this time.

Light poles illuminated the place all night anyway only going off when their sensors read normal average daily light from the rising of the sun over the dome of Olympus Mons. Guards manned towers, the odd truck drove here and there down the many roads and the place was surrounded by highly charged fences. It was as depressing and terrible as any prison anywhere if you were confined here. Prisons were prisons.. But here, the brutality and indifference of other prisons elsewhere was missing. This was a place where Gee-Gee and her staff worked miracles.

She waited at the ramp when the doors opened and watched as Ebio and Cassio were marched out, one on a stretcher and the other **FUMING** with suppressed rage. Ebio would go to the prison hospital and Cassio would be held in a detention cell in the Command Center for Prime to speak to shortly. When they were passed and on their way, Gee-Gee called out to Winnie. "Bring them out, Winnie. A hundred at a time."

"On it," Winnie said as she walked down the corridor between holding pens scoping out 100 prisoners to send out. None of them looked anything but interested in being here which was unusual for a battle group but not. It was getting easier to take them to prison against the idea of being free given the colony versus their previous situation. Never underestimate a good house, good food, a job that doesn't suck and sports to derail even a good intentioned Cybertronian mech.

Or femme.

They began to walk out in lines as Winnie dropped the bars. They reached the door, paused to glance around, then came down to make lines on the tarmac where they were painted on the surface. When the entire group was there Gee-Gee walked to the front to address them.

They looked at her with interest, that is, all those that weren't staring at the panorama of the colony beyond with astonishment.

"My name is Warden Gee-Gee. I run this prison. If you behave and get your aft straight, that," she said turning toward the lights that seemed to go into forever in the gathering gloom of nightfall, "can be your new home. We get a lot of dead enders here, criminal elements and other losers. I prefer to work with someone who isn't a total jerk. If you obey the rules … don't fight, don't abuse anyone, don't hurt my people or anyone else and change, then you can live out there, too. If not, I can keep you forever.

"This is my prison. No one can set up opposing kingdoms here. The Imperialis Brothers are going to find that out the hard way. If you're not stupid, you don't have to make this your permanent home. The war is over and the factions are done. Think about it." She glanced at Roadie. "Take them to their hotel, Roadie. Then come back again. We have a few more to settle."

Roadie nodded. "Gotcha, boss." He looked at the mechs who stared back at him, some moving to stand behind someone else because they recognized him from other encounters. "Move it that a way," he said. "Follow Berket."

Berket, a tall security mech with a great sense of humor stepped out and they followed him. Soon, the group was merrily down the road.

"This might be okay," Gee-Gee said. "Good thing we cleared a couple of hundred out over the weekend."

Winnie nodded. "One way or the other, Gee-Gee. These slaggers are going to learn."

Another ship landed, a small shuttle filled with prisoners and it was followed by several more. They were ferrying them off the battleships and shuttles from space while the other prison ships made their way to Mars through the system. It would take a while to house them. The best part was they were happy to be housed.

=0=Down

Salton Sea rolled to a stop, then powered down. Prime stood with a sleeping Halo, then headed for the door. "Last one out is a targ," he said as the elevator door closed on his smiling face.

"Slagger," Ironhide said as everyone began to fill elevators to go. They would all go just as the retrieval crews stepped out to prep Salton Sea for return to the Ready-Go Flight Line nearby.

=0=On the tarmac at last

The chaos of return was ongoing as the media filmed everything. Jazz was giving the news thus far and would be handling the mission debrief with them when the senior crew debriefed themselves at The Fortress.

Walking through the crowd, laughing and chatting with this and that mech or femme they made it to The Fortress, then entered to walk to the conference room.

Prowl checked the status of things, then joined them as the door closed behind him.

Everyone sat on a chair lounging rather happily. The mission had been a miracle. No one died. Ebio would never bowl again and all was well with everyone but Ironhide. He pouted ever so prettily as he stared at Prime.

Prime himself enjoyed Ironhide's pout.

They were meant for each other.

"Well, what is the word, Prowl?" Prime asked as he relaxed into his chair. Then he looked downward.

Halo stretched, then curled into the warmth of Prime's chassis and the Matrix energy that was always there.

Everyone stared at her, then gave their attention to Prowl who was staring at her as well.

"All is well here. We're tracking one of Razorclaw's flights just this side of our no-go zone but other than that, all is well," Prowl replied. "I will never understand this mission or the habit of some to keep trophies," he said as he stared pointedly at Sun.

Sun smiled a big Orion smile, then began to flip digits in his servo like coins.

"You are a heathen," Prowl said. "Where's the duty schedule again?" he said to no one in particular as he pretended to look for it in his stack of slag. At least, everyone **hoped** he was pretending.

They discussed things, Ironhide got Hero back, Ratchet briefed everyone on Banner, then the door opened.

In walked Cassio Imperialis and he didn't look happy.

Not one bit.

=0=TBC 10-14-19

**NOTES!**

Ragemoose chapter 108 . Oct 13

im sorry about your trees. I know how uncomfortable that sort of change can be. I hope things keep getting easier for you!.

ME: It is. It was so shocking to look into my backyard and where a dense forest was, there's nothing. :D My dogs like it but I'm going to have to get used to it.

Also, why do i have thr distinct impression that siphon might be another child warrior? he reminds me of skids and mudflaps a lot.

ME: I agree. I think it does things to you that aren't good and last a long time. He's going to be one of several that show up. He was patterned after the little twins because those guys are clearly a product of neglect and privation.

HUGS! Darling!

AuroraArgentiSilvereye chapter 108 . Oct 13

Oh my...well that went well! The fact that 90 percent of the slaggers seemed to 180 when "the football" was dropped is an amazing, yet hilarious thing. Loving all of the good content and awesome visuals!

ME: Football and beer. LOL! I love the way they love their culture. Even idiots love football and food. :D

Side note: hello! I just opened an account with Fanfiction after years of following this work. I commented a few times as "LovesTheShes." Super excited to finally be on the roster as an official follower, and can't wait to see what's next. Love love love you, and have a wonderful day/night!

ME: LOVETHESHES! I LOVE THAT NAME! Welcome, darling. :D Welcome to the band wagon. :D:D I'm so glad you're still here. You have a great night, too, and I love you back! :D  
HUGS!

leoness chapter 108 . Oct 13

I am very sorry about your trees. I had some old friends growing up in the form of a big old oak or two I was sad to leave when we moved.

ME: I remember when I left Oregon forty years ago to come here to teach, I worried a huge amount about my oaks and maples. I love oak trees. I hear ya. :*}

Oh dear. Siphon is giving me Sunspot vibes…

ME: We're going to see more and more like them. They're going to start coming. What happens to them here is going to be interesting and it makes built in friends for the little twins. :D:D:D HUGS!

Ragemoose chapter 106 . Oct 10

so relieving to see things go off without a hitch this time around. Though, knowing the people they have in the prison with the severe mental health disorders, i sort of worry for springer and drift. it would be pretty scary if Cog was legitimately stalking that's not the case. It will be interesting to see how the imperialis boys fare in the lockup. something tells me they'll be there a good long while :P

ME: HI! I hear ya. Sometimes the story writes itself. I see the Imperialis bros as good in the system but they aren't soldiers and because they were successful raiding, the real bad afts let them lead. The Imperialis bros were part of the group that included the Wheelus Faction who are facing a Prime Hearing with Special Circumstances. It will be interesting to see if there's any loyalty among thieves. LOL!

Nope. :D

Cog is a legit stalker and those two are going to have a bit of a time with him. I find it hilarious that Springer sort of gives off a 'good girl' vibe and Drift is the 'jealous boyfriend'. Given the joints and places they've been, they're lucky this didn't happen earlier. :D HUGS!

SunnyandSidesexcellentadventur chapter 106 . Oct 10

OMG! I fragging love this story! Drift is jealous! I

ME: THANKS! LOL! He is. He's only just begun, too. ;) HUGS!

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul chapter 105 . Oct 9

So... I have a question. Will Sunny and Sideswipe ever find out what happened to their genitors? I know Optimus saw them getting dropped off at the care place, but I think it might do them a load of good mental health wise to know that they were never intentionally abandoned... especially Sunny... their genitors passed away, didn't they?

ME: That's going to be put in down the road when they begin to look in the direction where a lot of strangeness happened. Their story is long and convoluted about how they ended up this way. Cue in Jhiaxus and Soundwave. Sunny would be shocked, then enraged, then grief stricken, then happy. He's not going to be as easy as Sideswipe about this when they know. As for now, Prime believes they might be alive.

Considering their condition when they left the twins, and the bad nature of some of the so called doctors, I just get the sad feeling that is how it went down... maybe one of them can ask that all knowing thing in the temple?

ME: when I get to that part of the outline, I'm going to see what comes. It could go either way. The AllSpark and the Pantheon follow a universal rule that can't be broken. They won't intrude on free will. The bots can asked. Sideswipe is by canon religious. That is part of the story line, exploring this odd but canon fact about him. Its upcoming, Darling!

Thanks, Lisa

ME: You're welcome, Lisa. HUGS!

SkyenhaMarisa chapter 104 . Oct 8

You need to get back on AO3. Just remember to put place holder zeros so the chapters actually come up in order. Had to do this for my download to USB drives from ff.

ME: That's the goal when I get the first three fully edited. I'm going to post them in bigger parts. I have to reload everything here one at a time. I'm going to do it at AO3 in larger portions.

Also Amazon has a Ravage USB that transforms and works. And don't forget the Joe team, I have no doubt they are behind the scenes tracking the baddies on earth. Hugs.

ME: OH LORD! RAVAGE! BWAHAHAHA! I have a chibi Optimus USB drive that I love. :D The Joe team is on the list with Cobra. That would be a nice tie in especially with Silas on the loose. HUGS! :D:D

leoness chapter 103 . Oct 8

Had a wolf spider darn near the size of my palm fall down the back of my neck as a kid. The arachnophobia is strong in this one.

ME: I used to find black widows in my bed. My cats used to bring them to me. They would throw them in the air and watch them bounce. I could have to cut off my head if a spider did that to me. Wolf spiders are nasty. We have black and brown reclusives here that when they bite kill the flesh all over when they do. I wish I had a gun sometimes when I see them. ;D HUGS! I hear ya. :D


	110. Chapter 110

The Diego Diaries: Cassio (dd7 110)

=0=Ops Center Conference Room

Cassio Imperialis walked in and he didn't look happy. He wasn't overly tall nor overly short. He was that medium range that most Cybertronian mechs were that didn't serve a heavy or combat function. He was well made, brilliantly even, and his paint scheme reflected the immense resources that his family had to build his protoform. It was rumored that he was granted at the Well, this scion of a sinfully wealthy and powerful family.

He was educated at the best schools, took honors while doing so as he worked hard to make his mark in the family through business and behind-the-scenes masterminding and manipulating in government. He was a fixer, a manager and a very dangerous amoral individual who knew how to advance his agenda through the skillful manipulation of others. He was nearly invisible, noting that being so allowed him to operate nearly in plain sight without interruption.

He had been in nearly every aspect of their system of government and had more 'alliances' than one could ever hope to match. He paid, bribed, conned, blackmailed and played one against the other always to his own benefit and that of his House. His memory was legendary, his patience nearly a virtue and he never gave an inch to anyone, though they'd be hard pressed to find fault in his game, such was his skill with others.

His brother Ebio was a different creature altogether. He was a soldier wannabe, someone who spent a lot of time learning martial arts of which he was very good, made enemies, did the dirty jobs that needed muscle but not much otherwise and lived the high life. He was the 'liaison' for his family business because he wasn't much good at anything else. He liked to fight, argue, throw his weight around and be an aft.

Ebio was an entitled son of an entitled son. He got his way because he was an Imperialis and because he'd never been told no. To pick a fight with Sun was an act of hubris for which there was no escape. That he was laying on a berth in the prison hospital being prepped for a new servo was probably a new experience for him. The first fight with Sun long ago had been ended before it began by the timely arrival of his father. No one provoked a Praxian Elite and Immortal without consequences. Even them. This one … The Rematch … had ended in the only way it could, with his utter defeat.

He had no sense or he wouldn't have challenged Ironhide the Elder then or now.

Cassio walked in with guards, Springer and Drift, then paused at the end of the table. He wore cuffs and a tight expression. This was beyond his experience but he wasn't a wild aft like his brother. He knew when to talk and when not to.

Like now.

"Sit, Cassio," Prowl said with satisfaction. He for one knew **WHEN** to talk.

Like right now.

Drift pulled a chair, then pushed him into the seat. "There, shortie. You're welcome." He stepped back. It was clear he was still pissed about Cog.

"You're under arrest for war crimes, murder, bribes, etcetera. There are also open arrest warrants from Cybertron back during The Fall when things were getting sorted out." Prowl sat back with his cop face on. "What do you say for yourself, Cassio Imperialis?"

Cassio sat back and relaxed as he stared at Prowl. "Not much actually." He grinned a hard cold grin without warmth of humor.

Prowl leaned forward. "You're facing a Prime Hearing with Special Circumstances. Does that help?"

"No."

They stared at each other, two mortal enemies from way the frag long ago. Then Prowl sat back. "Well, that's sad to hear. I'll make sure I tell Karyll Wheelus. He's here, too."

For his credit, Cassio didn't bat an optic. He stared at Prowl, then glanced around. "Well, it would appear that the gang is all here."

Raptor snorted with amusement. "Lucky you, huh."

Cassio stared at Raptor. "It's sad to see you here, Raptor. I heard that the District got slammed. Blackjack and Alor … you made it. How sad."

Ironhide slammed the table eliciting a startled movement by Cassio before it was buried under his nerve and control. "I hope you get life on the electric chair." He leaned forward. "I'd even help weld Kaon back together to see it done."

"I heard that you did them in. Congratulations," Cassio said dryly.

"Well, **we're **soldiers. So ..." Jack said with a slight grin.

Sun stood, then walked around behind Cassio. He leaned in closer. "Unlike you and Delbert."

Laughter greeted that.

"So, Cassio … tell us slag," Sun said.

"Anything in particular?" Cassio asked calmly.

"Everything," Sun said as he unsubbed Ebio's digits. He pulled the chair next to Cassio, sat, then began to toss the digits like they were quarters. It was obvious what they were but Cassio didn't bite.

"There's not much to tell. I've been traveling around, taking in the scenery. Nothing to tell about, actually."

"Then maybe a cortical patch would help jog your memory," Ratchet said with a grin. Sun was hilarious.

"That would be unethical, Autobot Quack. That **is** your name, right?" Cassio said to someone he truly hated, fragging diplomat.

Ironhide leaned closer to him. "Frag you, Useless. Drag on society, traitor, coward, warmonger. Did I leave anything out?" he asked as he glanced at his three grinning great uncles.

"Ugly?" -Steiner

"Ada's boy?" -Jack

"Awful frag?" -Sun

The twins who were standing with Springer and Drift by the door watched the three giant mechs with worshipful optics. It was incredible the attentiveness of the youngsters in the room on the situation. It was clear pages in the legend were being written tonight.

Prime who was listening felt amusement and the usual frustration. He also felt other things. This fragger was a bad memory for all of the senior Autobots present. "It might help you in the long run to talk to us about the galaxy as you experienced it, your alliances and other facts that are pertinent. You do understand that when Megatron comes and he will … all of us burn. That includes you as well."

"I would love to tell you about that, Prime. Most of the galaxy is empty of interesting things. My journey to visit Razorclaw was cut short by you, something that was mighty unmannerly and unneighborly if I say so. As for the rest, I don't recall." He stared at Prime with a level gaze.

"Well that's okay, slagger. That's what cortical patches are for," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Snorts around the room were had.

"We have the mainframes from Cybertron. We have acres and mountains of databases, documentation and exhibits that can be put together to make the story," Prowl said. "We have mechs that have nothing else to do but that. You and your brother have nothing."

"Perhaps," Cassio said. "But that would mean we would have to stay here to care."

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet grinned. "You're going with the old gaslight maneuver." He looked at the others. "If you got nothing, make the other slagger think you do but be very mysterious about it. Are you going to pop out of here with some tech or is there a cavalry waiting somewhere to rescue you?"

"What makes you think that after all this time we didn't make a lot of alliances among a lot of dangerous individuals and their armies?" Cassio asked coldly.

"Your personality?" Springer asked.

Drift finally grinned.

Cassio didn't answer. He sat silently staring at Prime. "Is this all?"

"For now," Prime said. "Put him in the brig down below. Make it solitary and block anyone but the usual crew from seeing him. Until he has counsel, he sees no one."

"Glad to," Springer said as he gripped Cassio's arm and pulled him up. With Drift trailing, they walked to the door and left.

Ratchet sat back, then grinned. "Sun, if I wasn't bonded with your great nephew, I'd chase ya. Tell me again, why aren't you bonded. Both of you. You, too, Steiner."

"Run. Fly, fools," Ironhide said before he looked at Ratchet with a frown. **"LEAVE THOSE MECHS ALONE, OLD MECH! WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YOU?"**

"Why, Ironhide … since when is romance a bad thing?" Ratchet asked with a giant smile. He glanced at the others. "Why, last night in the berth-"

"**OH NO!"** -half the room

"**NO! NO!NO!NO!"** -the other half of the room

"**ARGHHH!"** -still **another **half of the room

"Tell me more." -Sun, Jack and Steiner

Prime sat back with a grin. "Good of the order?"

Everyone glanced at Prime who had Halo, then grinned.

"What are you going to be on Halloween?" Hercy asked.

Prime grinned. "A daddy."

A moment of aww was had, then everyone looked at Hercy. He grinned. "I'm going to be Hercy."

"The 'Old' is optional then," Steiner asked.

Laughter.

"What about you, Magnus?" Steiner asked.

The expression of utter disdain on Magnus's face would live on in the Annals of Disdain forever.

Arcee who was leaning against him grinned. "He's still deciding."

"You shouldn't encourage them, Arcee," Magnus said.

"I heard that your kids have great costumes," Elita said to Ironhide.

"Appa and Amma are getting them made. Hero and Halo will be a washing machine and dryer. Orion is going to be a raindrop with Praxus. Prowler will be a green onion and Sunspot will be a snow globe." Ironhide grinned with pride. "Amma and Appa designed them. They're cute and the art department is making them."

"It pays to be in show biz," Elita said with a chuckle as Jetta walked in, then joined her.

"Who's in show biz?" Jetta asked.

"Atar's family. Soldiering and show biz. That's the oddest combo ever," Elita said with a chuckle.

"We're complex," Ironhide preened.

**HUGE** disdain and laughter greeted that.

"Speaking of show biz, what's the topic for the Thanksgiving contest?" Alor asked. "I think I forgot."

"Barbecue," Ratchet said.

"No **wonder** I forgot," Alie said with a chuckle. "I suppose you have the trophies made?"

"You might be right if I lie," Ratchet said. "I **do** have an idea and I'll have them made shortly. Bring your barbie and mech up, slaggers. We want you to do the work this time."

"I'm beginning to hate barbecue," Magnus said.

Many were the mechs who agreed with him.

Springer and Drift walked in. "He's in the can, Optimus," Springer said.

Ratchet turned to the two, then grinned. "Tell us about Cog."

"Who's Cog?" someone in the back asked as Drift began to frown.

"Uh, we had a mission once and they helped it. Mutual enemy. Cog was with the Decepticon patrol. He's a stalker and a nut case," Springer said.

"Oh, great," Alie said. "Just what we need. How bad is he?"

"He's a psycho," Drift said with a trace of anger. "Fragger."

No one stated the obvious because it was so obvious. Drift was pissed. Springer was grinning. Ratchet was observing. Everyone's flutter valve fluttered.

Ironhide frowned at Ratchet. "What are you going to do, Old Mech? **LEAVE THOSE MECHS ALONE!"**

Ratchet took the plate of donuts sitting next to him and held it out to Ironhide. "Have a donut."

"Don't mind if I do, little lady," Ironhide said with a grin as he reached for one. He would have all of them on his lap.

=0=Winding down the mission

They walked out and meandered along the sidewalk heading for home. Though there were odd echoes here and there, nothing looked too worrisome. Home was beckoning and so were their berths.

Springer and Drift waved farewell, then walked down the Metro to take a train to their city. Begging off work, they decided to head for home. Entering a car that was empty they sat down side-by-side. It was quiet, then Springer grinned at Drift. "Thanks for punching Cog. You saved my virtue."

Drift grinned. "Is that so?"

"Maybe."

[Silence]

"You upset about this?"

"When another mech kisses you … yeah, I get upset," Drift said as Springer took his servo and squeezed gently.

"Good," he said as the train hurried onward toward home.

=0=TBC 10-15-19


	111. Chapter 111

The Diego Diaries: Youth (dd7 111)

=0=The next morning at the prison

Rocco waited for Gee-Gee to finish with Siphon. He was in the next room with a counselor, a mental health specialist and one of the advocate/social workers for Youth Services. It had been obvious during the application process that Siphon was young, not especially 'alert' and perhaps was an underaged kid who had been drafted into the military by the Decepticons.

They were finding them here and there with every third migration, it seemed, and along with that they were building a profile of the individuals as a sight guide for the techs who handled their repatriation into society. It was a damning and sad list of attributes.

First, they were usually smaller than usual for the age that they reported or failed to do so. Many were the infants who didn't know how old they were. Medical would be their first stop for their health profile and a scan of their transponders. There was a calculation that placed age based on two of the five all carried around their bodies.

Secondly, they tend to have poor health, poor development both mental and emotional as well as physical growth. There was also traumatic stress and a sense of isolation that usually included a lack of educational ability and skills. They can be what they see, cruel, dangerous and unable to understand normal social behavior, further isolating them and hampering their adjustment back into a civilian life. Their personalities can be changed by unrelenting traumatic experiences and danger, their ability to feel empathy or understand how their aggressive behavior can hamper their adjustments can be missing or damaged and their emotional instability showing up in all manner of anti-social and physical behaviors.

Thirdly, they see terrible things, have long term consequences to those experiences and can act out, be unaware of their behavior in light of others as well as experiencing depression, anxiety and difficulty 'fitting in'. They are disadvantaged over children without such experiences both in mental and physical health. But there is also resilience in some that seems to defy belief.

Sunspot anyone?

Rocco waited. Siphon had asked him to come along so he did. The kid had decided some time back that he would 'hang out' with Rocco and Rocco for some reason didn't mind. The idea that Siphon might be a kid had nagged at him and some of the others for a while so most of them kept him out of the battles and incursions that they'd made for the last few years. He did scut work and did it well.

He wasn't very good at soldiering, though he was gutsy and would do what was needed. He did, however, until it became ever more clear that he was a detriment to himself and the mission. He had menials jobs on the ship, stayed out of sight when the Imperialis brothers came around and by that managed to not get killed.

Now he was being examined and it somehow mattered to Rocco what they found out. No one on the ship was going to take care of him. No one understood him and now that they had a chance to live in the promised land, they wouldn't want to be tied down by a kid with problems. Maybe today there would be news and a good solution.

The clock ticked away as he waited.

=0=Ops Center about the same time

Prowl read the notice, then glanced at Prime who was heading for the door to go to Cybertron. :Optimus. You need to read this:

Optimus walked to the table, then took the data pad to read what it said. He frowned slightly. "Call everyone. I want Jazz and Elita especially." With that, he walked to the conference room to sit and wait.

=0=They came

From all over the senior Autobots mustered. They walked into the conference room and sat. When everyone was there, the door closed. Staring at Prime a moment, Magnus sat back. "What happened?"

"Just a few joors ago, the cell we were tracking on Earth led by The Resistance was rounded up by local and international security forces from Switzerland, across Europe and Australia. There was no advance warning. Apparently, Interpol was hunting them as well," Prime said.

"Why? What was the reason and how much of our operation is shot down?" Wheeljack asked as Jazz rose from his seat to walk to a computer terminal. He began to work to pull up the files on the potential incursion into their mission by hacking into Earth's policing networks.

"We've been tracing the network across the world and had a good lock on most of it," Prowl said as the door opened.

Artur and Willa hesitated, then entered. "You called us to come, Lord Optimus?" Willa asked as she stood beside her bond.

"I did," Prime said. "Please sit and help us understand a new development in the project you were working on with Ghost."

The two sat expectantly.

Jazz turned to Prime. "It would appear that a sighting of Silas triggered the operation on Earth among their international law enforcement organizations which included sweeping up the entire network that we've located and traced."

"The network … the one we're working on?" Artur asked with surprise. "I … what happened?"

"Apparently, Silas was reported in Bern and when they tried to apprehend him he disappeared. That led to a breech of protocol allowing the fraggers to know they were being hunted. They tried to shut down but were raided. They took down all our targets."

"Oh, frag," Artur whispered. "I wonder what Ghost knows."

"Find out, Artur," Jazz said as he pointed to the console.

Artur rose, jacked in, then called the humans of Ghost in New York in an off line conversation. He listened a moment, then commed off. Glancing at Prime, he looked shaken. "Our entire profile has been breached. They have arrested seventeen cells in fifteen countries around Earth. They got everyone but the Bureau and Silas."

"Bureau?" Ratchet asked.

"Their command structure. They call it that. They're very decentralized and very good at hiding cells from one another. They're surprisingly hard to track which means they might be using our tech," Artur said as Willa nodded. "They have military discipline and keep their groups separated from each other. Its maddening but we have an algorithm worked out to help. We … this ends a lot of work."

"Then you must start over," Prime said. "This is very important. I want to know who and what was discovered, who and what was gathered up by the authorities and what triggered this. I knew they had their own investigations but I want to know why this was done. I want to know where Silas and their leadership is."

"We will search it out, Lord Optimus," Artur said. "We can get with Ghost and begin again. When they have determined the identities of the arrested individuals we can explore their files and find out what we can."

"That would be very helpful," Prime said. "Consider this a priority. Tell Ghost we will support their efforts if they require it through Warren's office. They must not at any point in this take field operations."

"We know," Willa said grimly. "What does this mean so far? Have you analyzed this? The Resistance, The Family and the rest including M.E.C.H. are very organized, well funded and built in such a way that the collapse of one sector doesn't hurt the rest."

Prime nodded. "That is true. We have full confidence in you two. Thank you for coming."

Willa and Artur stood, then bowed. They exited the room and as they did Prime leaned forward on his elbows. He looked at Sun, Steiner, Lissie and Jack. "In case you are not fully briefed, we have had two murders here, both of them humans from the habitats. They were mercenaries hired and utilized by Owen Harris at Earth2.

"He is an industrialist and inventor who may have our tech and he is the controlling officer of Earth2. He is dangerous to the well being of everyone and likely a very big supporter and leader of the human opposition against us. The mercenaries work for him and I am of the mind that he uses them to provoke and learn about us from our responses.

"There were also two Resistance moles who infiltrated N.E.S.T. and were here to steal information and learn about how we operate and all about our tech that they could. We have them locked up because we believe they were the ones who murdered the humans. The tech they were found with was of the sort Jhiaxus developed and used."

"Frag," Sun said. "I always wanted to squeeze the neck of that slagger." He grinned, then turned his shoulder to show a silver embellishment that ran along the edge of a part of his armor. "See that? Its a bit of his left finial."

"More grisly immaturity, I see," Prowl said with a smirk. "Aren't you worried about bad mojo?"

Sun surfed meaning, then grinned. "Yeah. For them."

Chuckles and grins met that, then Sun leaned forward. "What is the plan for the prisoners and for this? Are the prisoners linked to this group or are they separate?"

"We're not sure," Prowl said. "They aren't very talkative and we've kept them in jail so that no one will find out until we want them to do so."

"Hm," Sun said. "Have you had Hardie interrogate them? He's almost as good as Jack and me."

Grins and derogatory remarks greeted that as everyone remembered stories about Jack and Sun 'talking to the slaggers'. They were very good as well. Most of what they gathered couldn't be used in court but it often filled in the blanks.

Prime considered that. "What would you suggest?"

Hardie stared at his brothers a moment. They were big, seemed like rough cobs and no one was braver. They were also intensely intelligent, strategic to a fault, masters at reading a moment or a mech and figuring what to do as well as cunning as frag. They were also two of the most ethical and wild aft mechs he knew and he loved them more than his own life. "So … I suppose we should take a ride?"

"I was sort of thinking so. What about you, Sun?" Jack asked.

"It seems like a fine day for it," Sun said with a slight grin.

"I don't want to hear about it," Prowl began.

"Tell me more." -everyone else

[Grin] -Prime

"I'm coming." Ironhide stood as did Raptor and Blackjack.

"What about us?" Springer asked with a smirk. "Can we come, too, Dad?"

Sun snickered. "That's **General **Dad to you, infant."

"Why not. You can watch. From a hill or something but not close. This is a finely oiled machine," Jack said as he stood. "Are we go, Optimus?" he asked with a grin.

"I did not hear that. Did you hear Jack say anything, Prowl?" Prime asked as he slid Possibility out of his hold. He sat back as he watched with his sleeping son.

Prowl who was watching the show like a tennis match glanced at Prime with a frown. "What? I don't understand a word of this."

"Good, Prowl," Hardie said as he walked toward the door. "Plausible deniability."

Huge laughter greeted that as half the room followed the big hulking mechs out the door which closed behind them.

Ratchet stared at the door, then Prowl and Prime. "Do I need to go?"

Prowl stared at him with a frown. **"PLAUSIBLE DENIABILITY!"**

Possibility jolted awake. Prowl would hold him as he cried.

The slagger.

=0=At the jailhouse now

They arrived, Hardie, Jack, Steiner and Sun along with half a dozen others. Guided by the shift commander, they walked into the room that held the two spies which was the staff lounge. They themselves were lounging in their cells watching television when the big mechs walked in to pause before their boxes. Both of them stared at the crowd warily.

"Well, this is the pair?" Sun asked.

"That's them. I have to go on a break now. Why don't you watch them for me? I think I forgot the codes on the table over there," the commander said as he tossed a data wafer on its surface. He left with a grin.

Sun grinned as he picked up the wafer, slotted it in his arm, then turned to the group. "Well, guess what. I have the codes to open those two boxes. What about that?"

Everyone stared at Sun, then the humans who were standing up in their boxes with wary expressions.

Then Hardie grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

With that, Sun punched in the codes, the boxes slipped into their slotted receiving area and hissed as they became ready to withdraw.

The two men inside them began to yell as Raptor and Jack began to pull both boxes out of their slots.

=0=TBC 10-16-17


	112. Chapter 112

The Diego Diaries: Talko (dd7 112)

=0=Ops Center

"And its been said that the operation was world wide. Apparently, Interpol, the FBI and other international policing forces from fifteen countries around the world were coordinating the investigation for over three years. There is little information released yet about the operation but it is known that those taken into custody were part of the underground movement known as The Resistance. That is the umbrella term and the political arm for all of the anti-alien, Earth First groups working to rid the solar system of Cybertronian occupation.

"This group has used violence as a tactic since the beginning and there are dozens of bombings, bank robberies to finance their activities and shootouts all over the world that are attributed to this shadowy organization. Its even feared that some of the militaries of the world have been infiltrated by members who have either military training from serving as soldiers or are at present active duty members."

They sat side by side listening to the news as it was broadcast over a number of stations from all over Earth. The take down of a large portion of The Resistance's network had made headlines there and would here in the evening when the information would be released through The Hourly News.

Prowl frowned. "Extremists are said to have infiltrated the United States Army and other forces. That's been known for some time. I'm a bit peeved. This is a lot of work gone down the drain."

"You might want to think about it as someone else doing the dirty work for us," Optimus said as he held Possibility.

Prowl glanced at the baby. "You didn't take him with you did you? I know my ada had him and the twinnies."

"I asked Miler to bring him to me before we landed. He came over from The Trigger by bridge," Optimus said as he smiled at the baby. "You are confusing me with Ironhide."

"That mech had better hope Youth Services doesn't find out," Prowl said as the news came back on.

"If you've just tuned in, The Resistance, a paramilitary terrorist group with a world wide network was raided this morning and here is what we know ..."

=0=Elsewhere at the prison waiting room

Siphon walked out with a grin on his face. He was followed by the mechs who were testing and evaluating him preliminarily pending placement. The three, a counselor, a mental health specialist and one of the advocate/social workers for Youth Services came into the waiting room where Rocco sat with Scar. That mech was going to be his mentor when the paperwork and Matrix oath were over.

"Come with us to the conference room, Rocco," the advocate said. He was a big young kindly mech named Tome.

Rocco stood, then turned to Siphon. "Have a seat, kid. I'll be right back."

"You going to be long?" Siphon asked with a slight sense of unease.

"No," Rocco said. "Scar can keep you company." He followed the three into the conference room and the door closed.

Siphon stared at it, then Scar.

Scar grinned. "Have a seat, kid. Here," he said as he unsubbed candy. He held it out to the youngster.

Siphon hesitated, then sat. He took the candy, then glanced at Scar. "What's this? I think its candy."

"It is," Scar said. "It's yours. Have some."

The kid stared at him, then the can. He opened it, looked inside, then grinned. "I never had candy before."

"Well, you will now," Scar said as he watched the little mech try some.

Siphon's optics lit up, then he grinned at Scar. "That's good. That's what candy is?"

"It is. You can have as much as you want here. Even ice cream," Scar said with a gathering sense of dismay and emotion.

"Wow," Siphon said. "I'll save some for Rocco, too. You want some?"

"I ate some. That's for you and Rocco," Scar said as he watched the kid eat the candy. "Rocco is a good guy?"

"Rocco is the best. He helps me. I don't know some of the things. He's my friend." Siphon ate his candy without a clue to the pathos of his words or the sweetness of his happiness.

Scar took care of that for him.

=0=In the desert outside of Autobot City, just slightly northwest of the Prison

They slowed together, then stopped. Transforming, the mechs turned to each other with a grin. Hardie, Raptor, Sun, Jack, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Steiner and Ironhide gathered together as half a dozen more watched. Springer and Drift who had come along waited with them, too.

"What now, General Dad?" Springer asked with a smirk.

"All of you slaggers go to that ridge and make yourself small. Hardie, Sun, Steiner and I will take care of this. Go now, infants," Jack said with a grin.

The mechs snorted and laughed but obeyed as they walked to a low ridge nearby to fade more deeply into the darkness of the night. Martian nights were squid ink black in these parts. They gathered, then watched. It grew quiet again.

Jack grinned at Hardie, then opened his hold. He pulled out a case holding the Australian, Collin Anderson. The other box pulled from Steiner's hold joined Collin's and contained Horst Mueller from Germany. Both of them stared wildly around, then upward at the bots.

"Well, here we are," Hardie said quietly. He smirked only slightly. His role was to be the hard aft who had no sense of humor. Steiner would be a wild aft as would Sun. Jack would be the one who had a 'conscience' and would be worried about rules and regulations. "What about it, humans? How do you like Mars now?" he asked.

The humans were raised to optic level as the big mechs stared at them. The humans watched their faces come closer, then stepped slightly back. They glanced around, then Mueller saw Anderson. :**Collin!**:

Anderson stared with fear at Mueller, then tapped the intercom button near the door of their box. :What do you want? What is this?:

"I think its called paybacks. After all, you dragged two human men out here to the wilderness, then killed them horribly."

:We didn't do that: Anderson replied.

"Sure you did. No one else could. We found modified versions of our tech on you. You have our tech. That means you belong to The Resistance, maybe even M.E.C.H." Hardie leaned in slightly. "That wasn't nice, you being from M.E.C.H. and coming here as a spy. No one likes spies."

:We're with N.E.S.T. We aren't spies: Mueller said.

"Of course you are. That's why given you dragged Dobbs and Lombardi out into the cold and left them to die, we thought we'd return the favor," Hardie said. "No one will know. We can tell your families that you died in a freak accident on the Valles trails or something. No one will ever know and we solve a problem for both sides, N.E.S.T and us."

:**What are you going to do?**: Collin called out. He was looking a bit on the panicky side as was Mueller. That man wasn't making a sound but you could see it around him like an aura.

"Well," Sun said with a grin. "We're going to put these cages down on that rock over there," he said with a nod to a boulder nearby. Everyone looked at it, then him. "Then we're going to take turns throwing rocks at it until we break your cages. Mind you, we'll probably crack the rock before we break a cage but the beating you're going to take will be epic. We can say you fell down a cliff side when the ground broke up under your feet."

The two stared at Sun with real fear, then turned to Hard Drive. :You're some kind of general, someone everyone respects. This would be murder:

"You mean like the things you did to Dobbs and Lombardi? Like those murders?" Hardie asked quietly.

It was as silent as a tomb, then Sun took a box into servo. He began to walk to the rock followed by Steiner who held the other one.

=0=Conference room

"We did a preliminary overview of the youngling and found him somewhat sound physically. He's smaller than he should be but that can be rectified with good nutrition, an organized routine of rest and supplements. We're going to do a deeper and better evaluation at Metro Femme, our youngling hospital tomorrow," Ocher, the medical tech said as the others nodded. "He seems to be without too many injuries but he bears two wounds that appear to be caused by plasma weapons."

Rocco nodded, then sat back uneasily. "No one knew he wasn't up to it and he saw some battles. I pulled him out for menial labor when it was clear he wasn't smart enough to do this. He's brave. He's willing. But he doesn't have the skills to stay alive."

Ocher nodded. "I know. I did the math on his transponders and he's a high end youngling, low end sub adult. He's on the edge of that."

Rocco stared at him with an appalled expression, then he hid it. "He's a kid then."

Ocher nodded. "He is. We're finding child soldiers among our recoveries and they default to the state if they don't have families or guardians. Right now, he's being evaluated and when that's done he'll be given a hearing to figure out what's the best place for him."

Rocco stared at them for a moment. "What else did you find out?"

"He's uneducated. He's got complications from lack of nutrition and hard knocks, something we're seeing in all of our child warriors. They have developmental problems and some of them have heavy duty emotional and mental problems," the advocate, Tome said. "He seems to be a mech without too many obvious problems that way but time will tell us more. Time and study."

"He … he's not so bright but he's okay. I don't see mental problems. He can get scared but he's brave, you know?" Rocco said. "He got good care with us. We protected him. I … he was a kid all along and we got it. Check this," Rocco said as he subbed a small wooden box and put it on the table.

Tome opened it and inside were homemade trucks, planes and other small items.

"Those are his toys. We made them for him, some of us. He likes to play with them. We figured he wasn't too smart. He liked toys. I don't think we really thought he was a kid. He just … he likes his toys," Rocco said. He looked dark with emotion.

Ocher picked up a tiny plane. "These are cute. He loves them then?"

"Yeah," Rocco said.

"Well, we need to work with him to get him into shape again. He's not that badly off. I've seen them come in pieces. He's terribly devoted to you," Tome said.

It was silent. Rocco shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well ..."

"What we have here is an unaccompanied underaged child who has some issues that need addressed. He's under legal obligation to go to school until he reaches the age of consent as a sub adult. Until then, if he has no one to take care of him we'll take him to the Youth Center where he'll be safe and attended to until we find a family who will take him in," Tome said.

Rocco glanced at him. "Just like that. A youth center?"

"They aren't like the ones on Cybertron. These are homes where they're taken good care of," Ocher said as the other two nodded.

"No. Youth Centers are kid prisons," Rocco said. He seemed to struggle with himself, then came to a conclusion apparently. "What about I take care of him until you find someone. He's only been with us and he's … he's not a bad kid. He can work up to it."

"Your status is uncertain," Turley, the mental health specialist said. "Let me see how that's going. Scar told me that he's your mentor in the Former Decepticon Association." He tapped into a computer, pulled up a number of screens, then read something.

Glancing at Rocco, he sat back. "Your status has been granted as provisional citizenship through the trial period. After that, you will be granted full restored citizenship if you don't frag up. You will be fitted with a device and a tracker, then taken to transitional housing for now. The F.D.A. will take care of the rest."

"What about Siphon?" Rocco asked tensely.

=0=Out there

They set the boxes down, then began to look around on the ground for rocks. The two humans watched with growing terror as those nearby watched.

:Frag. Remind me to never frag them off: Sunstreaker said with an admiring expression on his face.

:You and me both: Springer said with a big grin.

=0=Prison Interview Room

"Name?"

"Cog of Altihex."

"Occupation before the war?:

"Tracker."

=0=TBC 10-17-19 NOTES TOMORROW! :D


	113. Chapter 113

The Diego Diaries: Talko (dd7 113)

Sorry about that, missing a day. I'm babysitting another dog a couple of days for the fam and he's insane with my rescue, Zorro. :D And here we go …

=0=There

"What about Siphon?"

The team stared at Rocco as they considered what they would do. Scar came in and sat down at the table.

Turley, the processor health tech glanced at him. "We have to decide what to do with Siphon. He's a kid with problems. The course the law dictates is the Youth Center, treatment then placement in a foster home until he becomes of age."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I don't care what youth centers are like here. They're **youth** centers," Rocco said with an edge to his voice.

"What would you suggest? Anyone in your group? Someone who would take on a kid?" Scar asked.

It was silent, then Rocco shifted slightly in his chair. "No one. They have their own thing and most of them can't be trusted to handle a kid."

"What about you?" Ocher, the med-tech asked.

It was silent, then Rocco glanced at him uneasily. "I'm not so good with kids." It was silent almost too long. "What about I take him until he's on his peds, then maybe I'll consider getting him into someone's home. That person would have to be slagging good to him. He's had a hard life. He … he likes toys. He plays with toys." Rocco shook his helm as unaccustomed emotion rose into him.

Rocco reached for the box, stared at the little homemade toys inside as memories of Siphon's joy at getting them came to him unbidden. He closed the box, then looked at the others. "I get him for now. We can get him up to speed then think about what comes next. Right now, he stays with me."

Ocher sat back feeling relief himself. "Very well," he said. "Tome can put that into the plan. We're going to need you to work with us. We have to patch him up, get him treatment for his health, counseling for his processor and beginner school for his education. He can live with you and go to these places. There's after school activities that are supervised for kids whose families or mentors work. He can go from school to there until you get off depending on what you choose to do."

Rocco looked relieved for a moment, then the mask was back. "Do the stuff you need to do but that kid stays with me until I'm convinced he's going to be able to do something else."

"Sounds like a deal to me," Scar said with a grin. "What about you doing the paperwork, Ocher, then get his status settled while I get them into the life. Is the kid good enough to go?"

"He is, Scar, but he needs to start his rehabilitation tomorrow. I think you could use a medical as well," Ocher said. "I'll send the schedule for all of this to you, Scar, as his mentor and when you can come to sign on as temporary guardian of Siphon, Rocco. It'll be a legal document and you'll be responsible for Siphon's care and scheduling."

"Nothing will change from before. I am now," Rocco said.

"Good. Then I'm relieved," Tome said as he stood.

They all did, shook hands, then Scar and Rocco with toy box in hand walked to the door to leave.

Siphon who was waiting in the lounge rose to look at them expectantly. "What happens now, Rocco?"

"You come with me," Rocco said as he handed the kid his toys. "For now, you're with me. We have things to do and you'll do them … school and counseling. That sort of thing. Scar will be mentoring both of us into this life."

Siphon stared at Rocco, then Scar. "I get to stay with Rocco? He's my hero because he's helped me."

It was suddenly emotional in the room.

Rocco glanced at Scar. "What now?" he asked.

"Come with me. I'll show you your home," Scar said as he nodded to the team. "I'll make sure they get the schedule and come in with him tomorrow to finalize Siphon's status. Come on," he said to the two. "Let's go home."

Rocco nodded to the others, then gently nudged Siphon to go. They left and it was quiet for a moment among the techs.

"Sometimes I hate this job and others … this helps," Tome said as the others agreed.

=0=Out there

"I think this will do," Hardie said as he held two round rocks in his servos. "What I think I'm going to do is see how close I can get to their cages without hitting them directly. The one who does wins."

"What do we win, brother?" Sun asked Hardie.

"You get to step on the box," Hardie said with a straight face. "No matter what happens, we can say they fell into a smelting pool touring the steel mills and this is all we got out of it. I imagine if we drop their flattened carcasses into one of them their ashes will fill a shot glass."

The two humans listened with dread and intense fear. These things didn't look like they were kidding. Were they even capable of understanding and empathy? It didn't look like it to either of them.

:What do you want?: Collin asked as Horst glanced at him with panic gathering in his mind.

Hardie threw a rock so fast and hard that it didn't register on either until it hit the stone their boxes were sitting on and spiraled away. It was intensely close. They were too scared to see or appreciate the skill that shot required from Hard Drive. They probably at the moment didn't care either.

Both jumped, then looked at Hardie. Pressing their hands against the side of the box, they didn't see the one Steiner threw that hit nearly in the same place.

"Frag, Stein, your rock wasn't as close as mine," Hardie said with a grin.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Jack said as he took up his part.

"You wouldn't, wuss," Sun said as he pitched one with perfect arc to the rock where it flashed off and careened into the darkness. "Score. Mine's closer than yours, brother," Sun said to Hardie with a grin.

Jack stepped between the group and the boxes, dropping his stones as he did. "You know … I don't think this is a good idea. This would make the third and fourth dead human here and Prime's having enough trouble about it without this happening."

"Wuss," Sun said as he glanced around for new rocks.

"This isn't Cybertron during the day, Sun. We could get into **real** trouble here." Jack stared at them with his back to the two humans. He was grinning as he spoke and the others struggled not to grin back.

"Move, Sun. These two are extremists and terrorists. They won't talk. Those types never do," Hardie said as he tried to peer around Jack to throw another rock.

"**No**, Hardie. This is no better than what **they** did," Jack said almost dramatically as he held his servos out. He also grinned at his brother.

:This will set the world on fire on Earth: Horst said. :They'll **know**:

"know what? That two more humans were killed or died? They will know that two humans were trying to take a selfie at a smelting pool, slipped in and turned to dust immediately. You slaggers and your phones … who won't believe that story?" Sun asked as he chose two more rocks.

:Earth will: Collin Anderson said.

"What? That you fell in taking selfies? You slaggers fall off cliffs and buildings all the time making faces for your camera phones," Sun said. "Hurry up, Hardie. It's **my** turn."

:**STOP!**: Horst Mueller cried out. :**Don't**. What do you want to know?: He glanced at Collin who stepped back from the windows in fright. :If we tell you what we know what happens then?:

Hardie considered that, then looked at the rocks in his hands. He put them down on a nearby flat rock in a neat pile. "Put your slag here, Sun. You, too, Steiner. We're going to take them to Prime. If they change their minds, we come back here, get our rocks, then finish this. I'm sick of this slag."

"**Frag!**" Sun said as he put his rocks down. Steiner and Jack did as well. "I'm holding you to it, Hardie." He looked at the two humans with a cold expression. "Fraggers. If you think you can hold back or lie, I'm going to take both of your cages and shake the slag out of them. Understand?"

Both of them stared at Sun with almost breathless fear. Both of them nodded.

=0=On their way to the transitional housing tower for the FDA in Bern

They rode on a painfully clean and swift subway metro car on the way to their new home city. Siphon held his toy box as he sat staring out the windows. He was happy and excited about the new life they were going to have. Rocco and Scar talked off line.

:This kid needs someone to take care of him. Someone he likes and trusts. It's good of you to do that: Scar said.

Rocco glanced at him, then the small excited kid. :He reminds me of my cousin. He was small and good sparked. He lived with us half the time because his genitors worked odd hours. This kid reminds me of him:

Scar nodded. :You can run around a few orns until things get sorted out and you decide what you want to do. Do you have an idea?:

:I like flying. I think I'm going to stay with the army. Does Prime allow that? I've been a soldier longer than anything else: Rocco asked.

:You can. You have to be retrained to our system. Then you can become regular army and be rotated in and out of the schedule. You'll have down time and it'll help him. Day care is everywhere here. My kids are in the Circle Day Care Center in Autobot City. That's a good place for him. A lot of ex-Decepticon kids go there, small and older. They have a lot to do and they help kids with school and their problems:

:I'll find it: Rocco said.

:I'll show you. I arranged to take tomorrow off to show you around, then an FDA counselor will help you out for the next several afterward until I'm off work: Scar said.

:What do you do?: Rocco asked.

Scar grinned. "I'm a construction boss, one of four that run the entire project here and consult with Cybertron on the rebuild there. I'm getting my engineering degree at the University," he said with a proud sound to his voice. "My bond is a college graduate who's important to the way things run around here." He glanced at Scar. "I serve on the Civilian and Senior Autobot Community Council making plans and decisions for the colony, Cybertron and the reclaimed empire. I speak for the unions and guilds." He grinned. "You're only limited by your dreams."

Rocco nodded as the train slid to a stop at Bern Metro #3.

The door opened as Siphon rose. "What now, Rocco?"

"You're coming with me, kid. Let's go to your new home," Scar said as they walked out, then upward to the street.

When they arrived at the street level, lights were on everywhere. They walked onward, turned down streets, then arrived at a massive tower. They walked in, crossed a beautiful lobby to a bank of elevators, then took one upward. On the fifteenth floor, they exited then walked a long way down the corridor to pause before Apartment 1578.

Scar turned to them, then showed the two how to key their transponders to the lock. He then entered, turned on the lights and gestured the two inside. They entered, stared around with surprise, then turned to Scar. He grinned. "This is the type of housing we all get. Look around. Memorize your address. This is home now."

Siphon glanced at Rocco who nodded. Then Siphon moved around staring at the apartment with astonishment as he clutched his little toy box. He went down the hallway, then returned swiftly. "There's two berth rooms and another one that's empty. There's even a wash rack, Rocco."

Scar grinned. "A berth room for each of you, a spare room for whatever you want and a private wash rack. Everyone gets this kind of life here and it costs nothing. I'll explain that tomorrow. This is the monitor for news and calling, everything you need to know about the colony is here. All entertainments can be found here.

"There's energon in the kitchen by liquid on that machine or you can go to a restaurant or the grocery and get what you want. They deliver it to your door. Let me show you around."

Scar led them around as he explained the apartment. Siphon chose 'his room' then put his toy box on a dresser by the door. He grinned. "I never had a place of my own before. This is nice, Rocco. I like this place."

Rocco stared at the kid. "I do, too." He turned to Scar, then grinned. "Who do I kill to get to live here?"

Scar grinned back.

=0=TBC 10-19-19

NOTES:

What Lies Beyond chapter 112 . Oct 18

Here's hoping Siphon and Rocco get to stay together. I think those two are more emotionally dependent on each other than they (and possibly anyone but Scar at this point) realize…

ME: I agree. Right now, Rocco is keeping him and I don't think its a big jump to making it permanent. Siphon is a nice little kid. I hate war. :[ HUGS, HONEY!

leoness chapter 112 . Oct 17

Aww, the toys are heartbreaking.

ME: I remember seeing a kid cling to a teddy bear once and it never left my mind. He got here just in time. Imagine a bunch of Deceptions making little toys for Siphon. It makes me tear up. HUGS!

AuroraArgentiSilvereye chapter 111 . Oct 17

Ohhhhhh crap...when the big guys get involved...well, those two can kiss their butts goodbye. Why is it I can hear "Bad Boys" in the background? Lol, great chapter as always.

ME: BWAHAHAHA! I love Ironhide's crazy family. Military, Show Biz and Religion are their trades, some of them doing more than one. I think Ironhide's so much fun to flesh out and I wanted it to be sort of playing against type. I think the voice actor for Ironhide in the movies did that for me. He sounded so cultured. Hmmm … what a great idea. Our boy hiding his candle under a bushel. ;) HUGS! (LovesTheShes. I love that name. LOL! HUGS!)

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul chapter 111 . Oct 17

Now gentlemen, don't try breaking things off the squishies, it is messy and you will have to remove the fleshy stuff if you want trophies so it doesn't start to stink.

ME: BWAHAHA! Guess what I had to remove from my shoe this morning when I went out into my backyard? I know what you mean about them. :D:D:D HUGS!

leoness chapter 110 . Oct 16

Ha, I love the twins fanboying over the uncles.

ME: I do, too. :D:D:D Having a bunch of renegade elders around with kids like the twins is hilarious. :D:D This reminds me of my uncles. HUGS!

fancyspinner chapter 109 . Oct 15

I'm so sorry about your trees!

I love the fact that this encounter ended peacefully. :-) It was so great. I really enjoyed the domestic dispute. LOL that was great! I feel so bad for all of these child warriors. I hope that they can have a life that's as great as the one that Sunny has.  
Thank you so much for continuing the story. Let me know when you post it revised on ao3 OK?

ME: I miss my trees but slag happens unfortunately. Thank you, honey. This one just seemed to want to be peaceful and more of these kind of kids are coming along. Rocco stepped up and I'm glad. Siphon will remain in the story to let you know how he does. I will tell you and the others. I think I'm going to post it ten pieces at a time. I think I have 3200 of them now. :O) HUGS!

Ragemoose chapter 108 . Oct 13

im sorry about your trees. I know how uncomfortable that sort of change can be. I hope things keep getting easier for you!.

Also, why do i have the distinct impression that siphon might be another child warrior? he reminds me of skids and mudflaps a lot.

ME: Thank you, honey. Its a process losing slag. :[

These kids will be coming along and I'm going to stay with Siphon so yu can know what happened. He's sort of stunted like them. Sad. I hate war. HUGS! :D:D:D

AuroraArgentiSilvereye chapter 108 . Oct 13

Oh my...well that went well! The fact that 90 percent of the slaggers seemed to 180 when "the football" was dropped is an amazing, yet hilarious thing. Loving all of the good content and awesome visuals!

ME: I know. Never underestimate the power of sports. LOL! We have a championship basketball game and the start of football with the fam and Prime on a team. I CAN'T WAIT! :D

Side note: hello! I just opened an account with Fanfiction after years of following this work. I commented a few times as "LovesTheShes." Super excited to finally be on the roster as an official follower, and can't wait to see what's next. Love love love you, and have a wonderful day/night!

ME: WELCOME ABOARD! Your other name is hilarious. Orion loves it, too.

"I, ORION LOVE LOU!"

See? :D:D:D More to come, darling. HUGS!

leoness chapter 108 . Oct 13

I am very sorry about your trees. I had some old friends growing up in the form of a big old oak or two I was sad to leave when we moved.

ME: It's horrible isn't it? :[

Oh dear. Siphon is giving me Sunspot vibes…

ME: He is. More of them to come. I hate war so much. HUGS!

Ragemoose chapter 106 . Oct 10

so relieving to see things go off without a hitch this time around. Though, knowing the people they have in the prison with the severe mental health disorders, i sort of worry for springer and drift. it would be pretty scary if Cog was legitimately stalking that's not the case. It will be interesting to see how the imperialis boys fare in the lockup. something tells me they'll be there a good long while :P

ME: Cog is going to be an interesting character. Its canon for them to work with 'Cons sometimes, at least with the Wreckers. There is a lot of weirdos in the 'Cons. Some were bound to show up. HUGS, Darling! :D:D:D

SunnyandSidesexcellentadventur chapter 106 . Oct 10

OMG! I fragging love this story! Drift is jealous!

ME: Its usually the other way around. LOL! More to come, darling. HUGS!


	114. Chapter 114

The Diego Diaries: Talko (dd7 114)

=0=In a new place

Siphon sat on the floor staring out into the night. Nearby, Rocco was sitting on a couch going through the Community Bulletin Board learning what he could about the place. It was astonishing to him how the life here was fuller and better than it was even on Cybertron in the hey day. There was so much to do, so much open to everyone and best of all, you didn't need money for any of it.

You could eat out, get things and not pay.

The concept was almost too much to consider. He sat back, then noticed Siphon sitting on the floor staring out into the lights that sparkled beyond the window. Their tower was in the middle of a forest of them and the streets, though wide allowed some view of others in neighboring towers. There were individuals having their lives, lights on and lights not in the endless banks of windows across the street in two other towers on the block there.

"You alright?" he asked Siphon.

The kid glanced at him, then grinned. "Yeah. Do you think they'll let us stay here? This is real nice, Rocco. I don't have any shanix."

"You don't need it," Rocco said. "Don't worry about anything. I got this."

Siphon stared at him, then nodded. He held an airplane in his servo, his favorite toy. He rose then walked to Rocco to sit beside him on the couch.

It shocked Rocco for the first time how small and obviously young Siphon was. He never noticed it before. Everyone thought he was simple and stunted. Maybe he was from the life he had. It bothered him for the first time to know that he hadn't been as protective and concerned about the kid's welfare as he should have been.

He considered that notion, then thought about his life as a Decepticon. This shouldn't have been a thought on his mind before. But then that was then. Seeing a few decimations changed a mech. Losing friends that way, being unable to save them, watching their astonished surprise as they ended up being killed, some of whom were intensely loyal to the Cause had changed him.

It was a turning point. When his ship decided to leave he went with it. He almost didn't bring Siphon, he considered. As bad as the 'Cons were, pirating was worse. Then they fell in with Cassio and his brother. They weren't soldiers so there was latitude.

He was glad he brought the kid. He just wished he brought the other two.

Night would be a long hard road for Rocco of Iacon.

=0=Ops Center

They walked into the conference room, then pulled the cases out of their holds. Putting them on the table, the big mechs sat down and stared at the two shaken humans. Other bots came including Prime and Prowl. They sat and it was quiet a moment.

Prime glanced at Hardie. "Why are they here?" he asked as he did his part in the charade.

"I think they want to confess," Hardie said. He looked at the two humans. "Right?"

The humans stared at him, then Prime. :They tried to **kill** us. They took us somewhere and were going to throw rocks until these cages broke. What are you going to **do** about it, Prime?: Anderson said with more guts than the bots gave him credit for having.

Prime stared at him, then Hardie. "Is this true?"

Hardie shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Slaggers seem to want to unburden themselves a moment ago."

Prime stared at them then leaned his elbows on the table, bringing his face close to the two. "If you have something to say, then say it. Otherwise, I will have them take you back." He looked at Hardie. "If they need to go back, you and your brothers will do it. It is late and I am ready to go home."

:They want us to confess to things or they'll **kill** us: Mueller said.

"Is that true?" -Prime

[shrug] -Hardie

Prime leaned in again. "You have five minutes to tell me what you want to say. Then I am going home and my senior officers will take you back."

They stared at Prime, someone who was either unable to understand their predicament or didn't care. Neither answer was a good answer.

Anderson moved to the glass, placing his hands on its smooth surface. :I won't return home alive, will I, if I don't tell you things: he said rather than asked.

Prime stared at him, then glanced at the others as if he didn't understand what the human was saying. "I am not clear that he wants to tell me something, General. Perhaps you can return him and the other one."

:**Wait!**: Anderson said. :Wait. I didn't come here for this. We tell you. We want a deal. Give us a deal and we'll talk: He glanced nervously at Mueller. :Right?:

Mueller was debating the idea in his head himself, then looked at Prime. :If we tell you things … we don't confess to anything … but if we tell you things we know, what do we get in return?:

Prime considered it, listening to commentary of the room off line, then leaned closer again. "You will be allowed to live," he said quietly. Then he sat back.

They stared at him, then each other. :We get to go home?: Mueller asked.

Prime considered that. "We can solve jurisdiction and extradition if the information is worth it. It will take a very good lengthy and detailed confession for me to consider it." Then he leaned in again. "You will have to trust my word."

They stared at him, then Anderson shook his head. :You're supposed to be the good guy. You're supposed to be ethical:

"And you're the guy who murdered two people, betrayed your oath to your unit, infiltrated as a spy into our sovereignty and is about to shame your family and country when they find out and they will one way or the other," Sun said. "Don't tell me you're getting religion now."

Mueller sat down on the couch in front of the window. :I want immunity and you get it all:

Prime considered that. "And what is 'all'? Are you going to tell me that you will be truthful and tell everything? Do you forget who I am?" A chuckle off line greeted that remark as Ratchet guffawed internally. Apparently, as he was told by the big medic some time before, his CGI doppelganger used that line in The Last Knight movie toward just about everyone. Somehow it seemed appropriate here.

:I want immunity. I don't want to go into a prison here for the rest of my life. I have a lot to tell you: Mueller argued.

Flashes of Crader of Nova Cronum being dragged out of Caste Court saying the same thing registered for a moment, then he remembered that Crader was in league with the Wheelus Faction and thereby had earned another Prime Hearing with Special Circumstances.

The Pantheon will be very busy he thought as it entered then fled his mind.

He sat back. "I will have to hear what you say. I will not be giving any guarantees until I do. I am very old and very wise to the ways of liars and killers. Do not think you can play me for a fool."

They stared at him, then seemed to speak to each other with hand movements.

Prowl who was recording it sent the tape in a live stream to Jazz who was working on their communication techniques. After a moment

Jazz pinged back. He had no translation but he would work on it with Mirage.

After the races, unless it was important.

Prowl told him to stand by. Maybe it wouldn't be.

They turned to Prime. :What's the procedure if I don't tell you? If **we** don't?: Anderson asked.

Prowl leaned closer. "You will be indicted, assigned counsel, brought to trial and if convicted be subject to Cybertronian law and consequences. There will be **no **extradition, no special treatment or features. You will be charged with two counts of first degree murder, spying for a foreign government, trespass with false intentions on the sovereign territory of Cybertron, lying to an officer conducting an investigation and entering our territory under false pretenses. Anything else that might crop up will be added."

They were silent. Mueller stared at Prime. :You have a Matrix to tell you things. What does It say now?:

:He's got major bearings: Ratchet said.

Magnus nodded.

"The Matrix is silent."

:What does **that** mean?: Anderson asked.

Prime who felt pity rising in him over these two who appeared to him to have no honor considered the question. What **did** it mean indeed? :They have no opinion just yet."

:And you? We offer you information in exchange for transfer to Earth with immunity: Mueller said.

"You offer to give us whatever you feel is enough," Sun said as the others nodded. "You have information and you're not going to empty it into our hands. You'll say just enough to be out of danger but it won't be everything. We require **all** of it."

"The news stated just a short time ago that Interpol, the FBI, local and state police in fifteen countries and other policing entities had raided a Resistance cell structure that was part of a larger network and arrested hundreds of people. Fifteen countries, gentlemen. They acquired information, guns and bombs. Half your network went dark just now. It would do you well to consider that into your equation," Prowl said. He leaned over to turn on the monitor on the wall. He muted it as he did.

Playing on the channel, an Earth consortium broadcast channel for humans and bots alike was a news show from Brazil. It was about the raid. Prowl clicked through the news band and on every channel was the same thing. He paused it on the BBC. He looked at the humans. "I wasn't lying. You really need to think about your position carefully."

They stared at each other for a moment, then seemed to reach a conclusion together. Mueller stood and came closer to the wall. :You won't allow us to go home?:

"No. You fall into our jurisdiction and the crimes happened here. You will face the music here," Prime said. "What you can do it mitigate your situation by helping us with the truth."

:If we're convicted, what does that mean?: Mueller asked.

"Imprisonment here, no possibility of living long enough to go home. That box will be your home forever," Prowl said.

They stared at him, then Anderson began to pace.

Mueller watched him.

:Five stages of grief: Ratchet said over the off line connection. :We've already had denial, anger and bargaining:

:What are the other two?: Jack asked.

:Depression and acceptance: Ratchet replied.

Prime nodded, then looked at the two. They were staring at each other, then looked at him.

:We'll talk but we want guarantees and your word on the Matrix. We heard you can't break your word on that thing: Anderson said.

Prime leaned closer. "It works two ways. Give me your word on the Matrix that you will not withhold any information and I will give you mine. That is the only offer on the table at this moment." Prime sat back to wait.

They stared at each other and it seemed almost that they were talking together telepathically. Humans were oddballs to the mechs, most of them, so maybe they were half of them concluded.

Anderson looked at Prime. :What do you have to do?:

"Promise on the honor of the Matrix that you will tell us everything you know and leave nothing out. If you do that I will give my word that I will consider and grant concessions if the information is true and can be proven," Prime said.

:That is no guarantee. You could leave us in the desert after we tell you. The only thing keeping us alive is what we might or not know: Mueller said.

Prime leaned in closer. "What makes you think that will keep you alive if you decide not to talk?" he asked.

Hypothetically.

They had no real idea beyond their own thoughts about the big mech before them so they were drowning in their own fears, half truths and prejudices. There was no way out. They had to tell Prime what they knew and swear on an alien device or the maniacs watching them would take them back and kill them. There was no open road anyway they looked.

They stared at Prime, then Mueller nodded. :Alright. What do we do?: he asked.

=0=TBC 10-20-19

To everyone tonight with love. -Me (Consider yourself hugged)


	115. Chapter 115

The Diego Diaries: Talko (dd7 115)

=0=Conference room

"What do we do?"

Prime leaned forward again as a number of humans began to climb ladders and hurry toward the two boxes and Optimus.

:Optimus … we're here: Glenn Morshower said as Charlotte Mearing, Seymour Simmons, Will Lennox, Bobby Epps, Niall Graham and Sam Witwicky gathered before him. :What's the story so far?:

"They want a deal," Prowl said. "They want immunity and a return to Earth in exchange for their information."

Morshower turned to them. :You allegedly murdered two people. You're spies, liars and traitors. What makes you think anyone would pardon you for that?:

Mueller and Anderson stared at him, then Prime. :We want a deal. We agreed to a deal: Anderson said.

:What's the deal, Optimus?: Sam asked.

"They will swear an oath on the Matrix, tell us everything, leaving nothing out and then I will consider concessions," Prime said.

Sam turned to them. :You **do** understand about the Matrix, right?: he asked.

They stared stonily at him.

:When you give your oath to the Matrix, you give it to … essentially God. You break the oath and t will need to make things balanced again. If that means your head on a platter, then so be it:

:The last person to break their oath to the Matrix burned from the inside out on the floor of Club Cybertron: Morshower said. He walked closer to them. :You better do what you promise because if you offend the Matrix It will undo you:

They stared at him, then Prime. :What do we do?:

Prime considered that, then leaned closer. "Repeat what I say."

It was intensely silent in the room. Even some of the bots present didn't know what Prime was going to do. Others like Ratchet had seen this happen before. It was odd but not unheard of.

"I, then say your name," Prime said.

The two men glanced at each other, then Prime. "I, Colin Anderson," one began as the other said, "I, Horst Mueller..."

"Do swear on my honor as a warrior," Prime continued.

Ironhide snorted but didn't say anything.

:Do swear on my honor as a warrior: -both humans

"That I will uphold my oath to the Matrix of Leadership ..."

:That I will uphold my oath to the Matrix of Leadership …:

"And if forfeit my word, I willingly accept the full consequences of my actions," Prime said.

They stared at him but repeated the last part. When they did everyone in the room felt an electrical sensation on their skin or exoskeleton. It was intense, then it passed.

"The Matrix has accepted your oath," Prime said. "It expects you to act with honor and conscience."

"That's going to be a bit tough I would imagine," Charlotte said with an angry expression on her face.

They stared at her, then Prime. :What now?: Mueller asked.

"Now," Prowl said as he unsubbed a police report data pad that he always carried 'just in case', then opened it to the note section. "I'm going to ask you a great deal of questions and you will answer fully. While I do that, I'm instructing Ratchet to get a broom and dust pan just in case you decide to get cute." Prowl stared at them with the police face that chilled more than a few of the bad guys over the eons. "Just so you know."

They stared at him, then Prowl began. "Tell us about the murder of Lawrence Dobbs."

=0=Five joors later

The two men left the room under transport by two guards from the prison. They had spilled and spilled. Though some of it the bots already knew, some of it was extra and different. When it was clear that they didn't have more to say, the two were taken back to the prison.

The bots and humans sat in the conference room mulling things over silently. Then Ratchet sat forward. "Well, that was interesting. They tried to muddy up the murders but the tech is ours at last. They confessed it and gave us a starting point, Las Vegas. Alor is going to be working like a windmill for a while."

Magnus nodded. "That part of this is mine."

"It is, Magnus," Prime said. "We need to press that and get our tech and anything they modified back. They adapted some of our technology to make the devices that got them around here. Humans are very creative and resourceful."

"Too bad they didn't know who the money men are," Ratchet said.

"The Bureau. That's what they call them. Its unfortunate that they can't directly link Harris to this," Hardie said. "They're good at firewalling with cells. One falls, the rest of the organism is still intact and no one can say more."

"We will get him," Prowl said coldly. "This is a good outline for the cell that they belonged to. We can overlay it on what they've discovered during the raid on Earth to see what more we have. We're going to have to start over again but their tip about Rome is a good place to begin."

"How possible is it, Charlotte Mearing, to find out what the Earth investigation found out? I would like to know how this information matches up," Prime said.

She nodded. :I'm on it:

:What are you going to do about the murders? No one else had modus and opportunity but them. Everyone is accounted for but them. Those two killed both men: Lennox said.

Prime nodded. "We will pursue that aspect of this. The other features can be negotiated … treason and the rest. But the murders … those cannot and will not be."

It was a quiet subdued group that broke up to go home through the gathering darkness of night.

=0=The next morning

They walked along the commercial or 'high street' staring into windows. Cryo who was a member of the Former Decepticon Association was attending to Siphon and Rocco as they made their first venture outside since petitioning for repatriation of their citizenship and getting a home. the first stop toward full Cybertronian status had just begun and would be finalized when the application was stamped at the Bureau of Refugees and made ready for their signatures later this morning.

Siphon who was walking happily along slowed as they began to pass a department store. He stared through the windows, then looked upward at the two. "Can we go in there?" he asked with his usual guileless manner.

"Sure," Cryo said.

They walked inside and stared around at the different directions inside that led to all manner of things. The morning was early so the usual crowds weren't here yet. Siphon walked onward, then stepped into a big section dedicated to kids. There was outer garments for all ages and lots of things for babies.

Then there was Nirvana.

He walked forward to pause in the section that spanned onward out of sight that was for toys. There were toys of all manner. Some of them were clearly Cybertronian in design and function. Others were unknown. They would learn that Earth toys were very popular here.

Siphon walked past books and other things to pause before rows and rows of cars, trucks, airplanes, ships and all manner of digging vehicle both human and Cybertronian. He stared at them with awe and surprise, reaching out to gently touch a front end loader. He drew his hand back, then looked around fearfully. "Can I touch it?"

Rocco gripped it, then handed it to Siphon. "You can **have** it."

Siphon glanced up at Rocco with surprise. "I can? I don't have any shanix, Rocco. I gave the Prime my oath. Won't that be stealing?"

Rocco stared at the worried clueless face of the kid and felt emotions come back again. He quashed them ruthlessly, then glanced at Cryo. "You don't need that here. Right?"

"Nope," Cryo said with a grin. He glanced at Siphon who was watching anxiously as he clutched the big toy to his chest. "You can have what you want. You need a dump truck with that, Siphon. Let's see if we can make a construction company for you."

Rocco watched as Cryo found three more big toy trucks that would be part of 'Siphon's Construction Company, Mars'. He held two of them as they continued to look around before going to the counter to check out. Rocco watched as the sales person put them into a box that could fit in his hold.

Siphon watched like a kicked puppy, almost too afraid to believe that the toys were his. He wouldn't relax until they walked out with them. Then he would dance and cry out his delight.

=0=Elsewhere

The elders walked to the bridge room after counseling with Prime. All of them were there and when the meeting broke, everyone went their way either heading for Cybertron, Earth or to work here. It had been good to plan. It was good to meet up and make appointments to get together to work toward the common goal. After all, things were back on again.

The basketball championship of Mars and Cybertron was in three orns and everyone had to get their groove back. That didn't count football which was delayed but due to start shortly.

Fall just got awesome on Mars again.

=0=Later that morning

They sat in the office at the Immigration Bureau to finalize the applications of Rocco and Siphon for citizenship. Siphon sat holding his white teddy bear, one that he'd seen in the store and loved at first sight.

He wore a jacket, cap and bib overalls that kept him warm. He'd complained as they walked so it was taken care of. He was a high end sparkling, low end youngling, thus he was vulnerable. The techs who had discovered that he was had added questions about the cold to ask kids to help them narrow down the window of their unknown ages. Until you were a sub adult, you were susceptible to cold. If you felt it then you were probably a youngling kid.

Starting point.

As he sat watching the techs and Cryo go over the paperwork to make sure it was correct, Rocco struggled with his dilemma. He'd been too busy and self absorbed to notice how young Siphon was even if he had become somehow responsible for him. That also applied to two others that he knew were also kids now, who remained at their base where he'd left. They were pretty much fending for themselves, he was sure, a femme and a mech. It ate at him.

"So you put your glyph here, Siphon," the tech said.

Siphon did. Laboriously.

"Here, Rocco," the tech said sliding the data pad to the big silent mech. "Sign it and you're good to go, though the FDA still gets you."

Rocco did, then everyone stood, shook hands, then began to leave. In the corridor, Rocco stared at Siphon. "Wait over there. I have to talk to Cryo."

Siphon nodded, then walked to the door to stand.

Rocco stared at him with his teddy bear. It was clear he loved it and it seemed that he was waiting for someone to notice it so he could proudly display this thing that was his. It made his tanks turn over to watch. Rocco turned to Cryo who was staring at him expectantly. "I have to speak to Prime."

Cryo nodded. "Follow me."

They walked toward Siphon and with him in tow they began to head for the street, the Metro station and Prime.

=0=Prime

He sat at his desk with a mountain of work and a datapad filled with basketball and football. He was going to be playing for a new football team added to the league expansion, the Terran Commandos and it was going to be awesome. The other new team was the Luna Sharks.

Why sharks for the moon? No one knew but the logo was awesome.

Two new teams were added with a salute to the Earth. It was the least they could do and as he sat contemplating the same thing about his work load, a rap on the door brought him out of his reverie. A helm popped in, his legal aide, Starlet. "You have a request. Its important."

Prime sat straighter. "Send them in, Starlet."

She disappeared, then Siphon appeared followed by Rocco and Cryo. They entered, then Siphon glanced around. He looked at his bear, then held it up for Prime to see. "Do you like my new bear?" he asked with a joyous smile.

=0=TBC 10-21-19

ESL

Reverie (rev-ur-ree) like daydreaming


	116. Chapter 116

NOTE: This was posted last night but it didn't show up. I am so bummed about this. I don't think its glitching for the story to become part eight but I'm going to stay up long enough to make sure it posts. Here we go... :[

The Diego Diaries: Talko (dd7116)

I'm experimenting with segment dividers … ^,,^ =0= and =-=

:D:D:D I have too much time on my hands. :0)

=0=Conference room in The Fortress

Rocco watched Prime consider what he had told him as all around him sat mechs from his general staff, some of the soldier femmes that were well known on his side of the line … former side as well as Prowl who was unrolling a data pad of colossal size and complexity.

Outside waiting for him in the Ops Center, Siphon was sitting with some of the mechs that were always around Prime. He was showing them a big white bear that the Former Decepticon Association always gave to the new arrival kids for comfort and as a gift. They had something soft and comforting to hold during their transition. Cryo had handed it to Siphon when they left to come here and the little mech was thrilled with it.

Scar had been called in by Cryo since Rocco was his client and they had all gathered here to discuss the problem that he had laid before Prime. It was silent and grim as they waited for what he would do about it.

Prime glanced at Prowl. "Do we have charts of space in that direction?" he asked.

Prowl nodded. "We have them from databases we captured or were handed to us." He looked at Rocco. "Find the base and outline the area. The most precise you are, the better."

Rocco leaned over, studied the map, then began to describe and detail the outlying area. "This is our base. Its small, just an out land sensor station. We have about thirty mechs there but half of us left. We sorta left without the possibility to go back because the cross hatch sensor grid out there went down for a short time. We managed to sneak out and were gone when we were supposed to return to base."

He stared at the map, then glanced up at Prime. "There's two kids there that won't cope. We need to get them back. I couldn't go back for them and to tell you the truth, Prime, it didn't occur to me until now." He shook his helm. "I can't leave them there."

"Are there any others there that require rescue? What about the local area?" Prime asked.

"No one. There's only the kids. They were found by another mech and brought there. He said something about tech slavers." Rocco frowned. "I asked if there were others because nothing frags me off more. I was told that there wasn't anyone else and this bunch would never do this again. These kids were found on a ship that had been attacked by unknowns and because they were small they hid. Siphon won't talk about it and the other two are younger and more scared. I think I need to get them one way or the other."

Prime considered the map and information, then sat back. "I will order a group to go there and get them. Will they surrender? What would you think would happen?"

"If you go big, they will. Most of them are okay. They just didn't get a chance to run. We're out of the way and no one comes by. I transferred there after Galvatron decimated my battle group. I was looking to leave," Rocco said grimly.

"We need a strike group with heavy escort. Overawe them into surrender," Prime said to Prowl who nodded and began to type orders and call ups on his personal work pad. "I want Sun and Jack to lead it. Rocco, you will go with them. We need insider information. Siphon can stay with us and we can take care of him until you return."

Rocco nodded, then everyone stood up to do their part. Rocco walked outside, then knelt down by Siphon. He smiled at Rocco as he held his bear proudly. Some of the mechs had complimented it, this first nice thing he ever had and he was over the moon about it. "I have to go on an errand. You need to wait here until I get back. Okay?"

Siphon's smile wavered, then firmed up again. "Okay. Will you come back? Will it be fast?"

"That's the plan," Rocco said as Siphon hugged him around his neck. He hesitated in surprise, then enveloped the infant in his arms. He held Siphon, then stood. He looked at the mechs there. "Who's going to look after this kid?" he asked.

"I will until Bumblebee gets here. Then you can take a tour of the colony with him, Siphon, until he gets back," Prowl said as he took the infant into his arms.

Siphon stared at Rocco a moment, his uncertainty clear, then he looked at Prowl. "Did you see my bear?" he asked as he held it up.

"That's an amazing bear," Prowl said. He glanced at the group, then Rocco. "I have this. Go and get back."

Rocco nodded, then walked out with the mechs. He didn't look back when he did.

Siphon watched him go, then looked at Prowl solemnly. "He'll come back. Right?"

"Yes," Prowl said firmly. "Come on in. Let's look at the Operational Center for the colony." They walked inside as the rest followed the first group out. In short order, a Supreme, three battle shuttles and fifty Seeker heavy gunners would be lifting off to go to the Trigger for a send halfway across the galaxy. They would be gone in seconds.

=-=On the ships

Everyone lounged in the big hold of Xantium Prime. He was locked and loaded in ship mode and would stay that way. The plan was to go there, overawe the locals, give them a chance to leave and then blow the slag out of the place when they did. It was a plan.

Wreckers.

Rocco stood by the window watching the sled arms crackle with energy. "I haven't gone down a trigger sled in vorns."

"We have three and the fourth is nearly finished," Hercy said as he lounged next to the twins. "We refuel them with class A+ energon which lasts forever practically. The two here are fueled by geosynchronous bridge from the plasma chamber."

Rocco glanced at him, then grinned slightly. "You've been busy."

"We have. Sit and tell me slag," Hercy said as Kup patted the seat beside him. The mechs all around watched him walk to the couch and sit. "What are you going to do now that you got smart and made the cut?"

Rocco grinned. "I don't know. I was hoping for Prime but the job appears to be filled."

Mechs grinned at him. He was at least smart enough to have developed a sense of humor.

"You got that right, infant," Kup said. "What were you before the war besides hungry, homeless and hopeless?"

Rocco grinned faintly. "I grew up in Slaughter City."

Everyone offered their sympathies.

"Were you army before or after the revolution?" Hercy asked.

"After. Before I was an electrician. I wanted to be a glass maker. You know, do the inlays and fancy work. Stained glass, design it and slag," Rocco replied.

"You can here," Sideswipe said. "All you have to do is want it."

"So I heard," Rocco replied. "I might do that. I like making the glass and shaping it. Something about making something out of nothing that's pleasing."

Sunstreaker nodded. "I'm an artist when I'm not soldiering. You can do the same. I'd like to see some of your stuff. The galleries here and other worlds like our art. You can show your stuff, have a studio and do what you want. No one will ride your aft."

Rocco nodded. "I worked as a helper for a glass maker when I was a kid. I liked making really intricate windows with lots of colors and in the colors adding designs. The smaller and harder, the better."

"They teach that at the University. You can just take that, learn it and open a shop. Or you can work at someone else's business or in the Industrial Parks. They do fancy glass there, too," Hercy said as he continued to read the big mech.

Rocco's energy said a lot of things to a mech with specialized personal tech no one knew about and a lifetime tens of millions of years long to learn how to read others to the degree he could. Rocco was a hard knock mech but he wasn't mean like a lot of Decepticons. That hard edge wasn't there. He was self centered like a lot of them were because you had to be to survive in the 'Cons. Trust was a liability and belief was something that could get you killed. It wouldn't take long for him to recover and exceed expectations, Hercy mused.

"Are you going to soldier? Lots of us have other jobs and soldier as well," Kup asked. "Mech could use a good hand."

"I'll think about it," Rocco said. He knew most of the mechs here were soldiers, some of them full time. He knew them by reputation, though probably never faced them in battle. He was always a good dependable guard to put on duty at sites away from Cybertron. He was competent, meticulous and followed orders. He could fight and had but not as much as some.

Sideswipe was a professional soldier even if he had other things to do. He liked it and worked like a demon. His reputation was well known and so were the others including his brother. He was a working mech, someone who did the job but didn't hone it too much. It wasn't the first choice, though he did like a good fight once in a while, usually when he was loaded or someone cheated at cards.

It was then that the flash of a bridge opening drew them to the screen overhead that showed the view ahead. They flew into it and were gone in seconds.

=-=On the road again

Siphon sat on Bumblebee's arm as they walked out of the station at Terra. They were heading for the school he'd been briefed would probably be Siphon's to look around

There was a half way school there for kids who were young enough to go either way, Sparkling Day or Youngling, to help them catch up before final placement.

The little mech looked at everything as he held his bear so others could see it. He got grins, Bee got waves and all was well. "What's that place, Bee?" Siphon asked.

"That's going to probably be your new school. Want to go inside?" Bee asked. They were walking down the main street heading toward where it sat occupying a full block facing the plaza of Terra.

"What do they do there? I've never been to a school," Siphon asked.

"Let's go see. Okay?" Bee asked.

"Okay. Can I bring my bear? I'm calling him Rocco. He's a white bear and Rocco's red. But its okay. I like that name," Siphon said as they entered the forecourt of the building's outside entrance.

"I like it, too," Bee said as they entered and found themselves in a lobby.

Siphon looked around in awe of the place as Bee walked to the desk for directions, then to an elevator to take a ride upward. They got off on the 18th floor, then walked down a corridor filled with kid's art, couches outside the classrooms to sit on and the odd person going here and there purposefully.

He reached the door that led to Groups A-D, then entered. The room inside was huge, had different areas all around it and little kids were either going with a teacher or aide somewhere, playing in the free play area or sitting with a teacher or aide for some kind of lesson. Bee stared around, then found who he wanted to see. Walking to the lounge door nearby, he rapped on the doorjamb.

Roto and a couple of his friends and colleagues were there taking a break. "Bee, what's up? Who's this?"

"This is Siphon and he's brand new. He came in with a Decepticon group that surrendered. He's never been to school and he's sort of high end sparking and low end youngling. At least, so far he is." Bee looked at Siphon who was looking at them silently, clutching his bear tightly.

Roto rose, then turned to the kid. "Hi, Siphon. Welcome to the colony."

Siphon glanced at Bee, then held up his bear. "Look at my bear. I got him today."

Roto grinned. "What a great bear. Does he have a name?"

"I'm calling him Rocco. I like that name," he said with gathering enthusiasm. "Did you know I have a construction company? Rocco got me trucks, then wrote my name on the doors. 'Siphon's Construction Company'." He smiled brilliantly, an eerie reflection of another battered kid that all of them knew well.

They chatted, then walked back into the big room. Siphon saw the sand box, then asked to see it closer. Bee put him down, then he walked over to the box, watching the smaller kids working away. Glancing around, he put his bear carefully on a chair nearby, then hurried back to the box. He stepped in, found a shovel and bucket, then began to dig happily. None of the other kids found that strange and neither did he.

Roto sat nearby with Bee watching the child, taking notes as he did. It would be a very happy child digging in the sandbox at Sparkling Day School in Terra.

=-=Out there

Sun and Jack compared notes, then put the group on standby. There was a grid sensor net ahead and they had to blow it up. Seekers were dispatched to do that job and in minutes they were free to go in. As they did, Sun opened a channel to the base.

"Outlying base, this is Ironhide of Praxus, General of the Army of the Prime. I'm asking for your surrender and transport off world or I will blow you up. I'm going to do a flyby and while I do that 50 Seeker heavy gunners are going to shoot up your ships."

As he said that fifty heavy arms Seekers flew in tight formation out of the middle of nowhere and laid waste to the ships and shuttles that were part of the base's duty fleet. As they did, they swung around to do more and added the communications and sensor dishes and towers to their list. There would be nothing standing when they were done but piles of rubble burning furiously in the thin atmosphere.

"This is Ironhide again. I'm going to be landing nearby with a Supreme ship and three battle shuttles. Their guns will be pointed at you. I want your complete surrender, the children in your custody sent out without harm and we can leave together for the promised land. I have a ball game in a couple of orns and I don't want to be stuck out here jabbering with you. Yes or no, slaggers. Make it snappy." Sun sat back with a grin. "We'll see."

Rocco watched tensely. Then a voice called back.

"Autobot?"

"Here," Sun said.

It was silent a moment.

"What kind of ball game?" the voice asked.

Sun and Jack both smiled.

=0=TBC 10-21-19

Given the intensity with sports among the Cybertronians … the Velocitronians built their entire life and world around racing and used up all their energy doing it … sports are a big deal. :D:D:D


	117. Chapter 117

The Diego Diaries: Ballin' (dd7 117)

=0=There

"What kind of ball game?"

Sun and Jack grinned at each other. The true sporting center of their nearly all male society was asserting itself. It probably didn't hurt that ships were landing in front of their burning airfield either.

"Why, the **best** kind, boys," Sun said as the hatch door opened on the ship. "I'm coming out now. You join me and bring the babies with you. A mech and femme. The civilians, too. Alright? Don't bring any guns. That would hurt my feelings."

The rough voice laughed, then the line was cut. Before Sun and Jack along with the others could reach the ground from the ramp of their ship, Decepticons were coming out of the building that was their command center and housing. The remaining fifteen or so were evident, then more came behind them.

Those following were six civilians that were part of the group with the children. A mech carried them, a tiny femme and little mech who clung to him with terror on their tiny faces. They halted together as the Autobots and a nervous Rocco approached them.

"Well, **look who's here**," someone said coldly to Rocco.

He stared at that mech a moment fighting an impulse to punch his face, then he looked around for the kids. "I'll take the kids. I have Siphon already."

The mech holding them walked through the crowd, then handed them to Rocco who stowed them in his hold immediately. He turned to the group. "We're out of here. If you have a clue you'll come, too. The Autobots have Cybertron and they have a colony that's even better on another world. Come and make changes, then you can have the life Megatron will never give you."

"Is that so," the same mech said.

"You **know** it is, Meter. Galvatron decimated my last station. He killed **good mechs **because they were unlucky enough to be in the **wrong place** at the **wrong time**. Do you **really **think it won't happen **here**? Besides," he said glancing around. "Good luck getting off here or letting someone know you need help. You know it takes years for anyone to come this way. Even if the line goes dead, it'll take forever. You can stay but I wouldn't. I want a life somewhere else and I'm going to get it."

"They got sports?" a younger tough looking mech asked warily. "You aren't** lying **are ya?"

"No," Rocco said.

"He isn't," Sun said with a grin. He spread his arms widely. **"BEHOLD, THE MAGNIFICENCE THAT IS ME! I, IRONHIDE THE ELDER, GENERAL OF THE AUTOBOT ARMY, DEFENSIVE BACK FOR THE IACON INVADERS BASKETBALL TEAM AND OFFENSIVE BACK FOR THE TERRA … TH****E**** TERRA ..."** He paused his presentation to glance at his brother who was grinning broadly along with the others behind him. "What's the name of our football team again?"

Jack shrugged. "It's named for Earth. I forgot the rest."

"Fine lot of help **YOU** are," Sun said, then he turned back to the slightly mystified group again. **"I, SUN THE MAGNIFICENT AM A FOOTBALL PLAYER IN THE ADULT LEAGUE FOR THE PRIMUS CUP! **You slaggers can come and watch the glory if you choose well. Choose badly and we ventilate you. Choose well and we all go home together. So … what are you going to do?"

It was silent a moment, then the younger guy glanced at the others. "I'm going with them," he said then turned back to Sun. "Who do I kill?" he asked with the ghost of a smile.

"No one. Hop aboard, infant, after we turn you upside down and shake," Jack said. "You need anything in there, get it. We're blowing this place to confetti."

It was as if the spell was broken. Some ran inside, some walked to the shuttle and the civilians were handled right away. Everything interesting inside was yanked for Jazz and Elita, then mines were set. When that was over, everyone boarded and the ship lifted off. All fifteen of the 'Cons were on board with Rocco and Sun's crew.

Sun who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat glanced back at the crowd behind. "Where's the children?"

Rocco patted his hold. "I have them here."

"Do they have blankets and stuff?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Uh, no, but I'm heating it up," Rocco said.

Sunstreaker pulled blankets out of his hold. "Hand me one."

Rocco opened the hold, then pulled out a tiny femme who clung to his servo like a spider monkey. He held out his hand to Sunstreaker who gathered her into a soft cashmere blanket. Sideswipe pulled another and took the mech. Both children were terrified. Everyone stared at them with a sense of revulsion at their fear.

Sunstreaker subbed a meter, then scanned them both. "They're going to be okay. They could use a few tweaks but they were taken care of."

"We did," the younger looking mech said. "Both of them."

"Siphon is a kid, too," Rocco said to everyone's surprise. "He's with me. So are they."

No one objected.

"Check the windows," Jack said as he watched his brother program the charges below.

Then Sun pressed the button.

The entire installation below went up in smoke, its pieces flying past the shuttle as they slowly began to gain altitude. It was over in a moment. Nothing was left intact below including the ships. They were totaled in the blast radius as well.

Sun grinned. "I** do** love a good munition," he said as everyone laughed including the 'Cons.

"Where have we heard **that** before?" Sideswipe asked as he rocked gently in place. Sunny did as well, lulling both exhausted infants into recharge.

"Take us home, Revo," Sun said as he sat back with satisfaction. "While we go, let me tell you how the Terra Something-Or-Others are going to win the Primus Cup in football this year."

Everyone would listen like it was holy writ. They would also hear the loudly voiced objections of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker of Kavalier fame.

=-=Back in the fold again

The ships fled through the space bridge, then entered into orbit of Mars. The 'Cons watched out the window in silence as the magnitude of the spectacle below took them by surprise. The ship made its way down, then landed at the prison where Gee-Gee and a medical team led by Ratchet waited. Walking toward them was Prowl and Prime.

The ship settled, the hatch opened and the ramp slid out. Some of the Autobots got off first, then waited as the group came down. The civilians were sorted from the fifteen 'Cons, then marched away by a medic to the hospital nearby for their fitness check and turn over to techs from the Refugee Bureau who waited there for them.

The others lined up, their optics riveted on Prime, Prowl and the tense little femme bossing them.

Rocco walked to Prime followed by the twins and the babies. They gathered to watch the show.

"I'm Warden Gee-Gee. I run this place. I heard you might be short timers here. I hope so. I have places for all of you if you aren't. I don't mind keeping you but I'd rather you had a life. I imagine you would, too."

Some of the mechs murmured and others nodded, their optics drifting from Prime to the cityscape beyond, then the little femme.

"Rocco says you aren't hopeless. Are you?" she asked.

They stared at her, then Rocco, then her. **"NO, MA'AM!"** -all of them.

She grinned. "Very well. Right face, then walk on with my concierge here, Assistant Warden Coleus. Don't frag up and we can see what we can see."

"**YES, MA'AM!" **-all of them before they right faced and lit a patch. The sooner they were out, the better, it was clear to see in this bunch.

Gee-Gee grinned as they left, then walked to Prime. "I'll get their proxy oaths, Optimus. I don't expect too much time before they're out there doing a good job. They look like working mechs who needed a place, mostly."

"They are," Rocco said. Then he grinned. "Mostly."

They then gave their attention to the babies.

The two infants stared out of their nests at the strange faces all around them. There was one that wasn't. The little mech held out his arms to Rocco. He hesitated, then took him blanket and all from Sideswipe. Holding him awkwardly, he looked at the femme who was staring at him as well. Then she reached for him with a tiny weep. He took her on, heating his chassis for them as he always did when he held them.

"Well, you're a natural. Mostly," Ratchet said with a grin. "Looks like you need a fine tune for your efforts there and all will be well. Ironhide will help you and so will the twins. We also have Home Health Care specialists for refugee children who can come a couple of times an orn for as long as it takes to get them settled. You **do** want to have these three little kids, right?"

He stared at them, then nodded. "They know me. Its for the best."

Prime tapped his hold, then pulled out Siphon who had a bear and wore a onesie that protected him head to toe. He saw Rocco then smiled brilliantly. **"ROCCO! YOU CAME BACK!"**

Rocco stared at the kid. "I said I would."

"You did," Siphon said with a smile.

"Let's take the Metro to the Med Center. We can organize there," Ratchet said as he led the way to the Prison Command Center. Everyone followed and they were at the Medical Center in no time. Ratchet led the way to a suite where the children including Siphon were set on a med berth. The two infants looked afraid, then hugged each other tightly. Siphon patted them as he sat beside them.

It was as sad a sight as they'd seen in a while.

Rocco walked to them and leaned on the med berth. He patted them, too. "You're okay. We're going to go home in a moment."

Siphon stared at them, then glanced at Ratchet. "Maybe they need a bear," he said.

"On it," Sunstreaker said with a look of emotional intensity on his face. He was gone in seconds.

"Okay, babies," Ratchet said gently as he gathered tiny plugs for their slots. He inserted them gently even though the femme began to cry.

Rocco petted her gently. "Tiko, don't cry," he said slightly fearfully. "What if she cries?"

"She didn't cry before?" Prowl asked with surprise.

"Neither of them made a sound. We just … they were cared for and kept in a little box filled with blankets. We didn't know what to do with them. Sometimes I took them out to walk around. They're really afraid of everything."

It was silent as the data flew, then it stopped. Ratchet turned to them. "They have the usual, protoform wasting but not much. They have a few dents. Someone gave them hard handling, perhaps to make them behave or do what they wanted. That wasn't you lot was it?" Ratchet asked.

"No. No one ever hurt them with me," Rocco said with a growing scowl. "It must have been the fraggers we saved them from. Fraggers.

"No argument here. We're going to give you supplements and have Home Health Care do the heavy lifting. Then they'll have play therapy to get them back on track. They can go to a specialist child care service that's staffed with therapists and doctors who work with referred babies who're traumatized. We want them in controlled spaces that can help them young. You'll be supported in this, Rocco." Ratchet smirked. "You exceed expectations by leaps and bounds."

He glanced at Ratchet, then the little kids. "They're nice kids. All three of them."

"Then they need a good detailing," Sideswipe said as he examined Siphon's arm.

Sunstreaker walked in with two smaller teddy bears than Siphon's but they were both white. He walked to the berth, then held one out to the mech. "Here." He glanced at Rocco. "What's his name?"

"Beau-Beau," Rocco said. "I call him Boo."

Sunstreaker nodded, then held the bear close to the baby.

Boo stared at Sunny, then took it, hugging it close to himself.

Sunny held the other bear for Tiko who took it immediately, then buried her tiny face into its warmth as she tried to hide.

It was a start.

=0=TBC 10-24-19

ESL:

"**Ballin**'" is a term often heard as slang, especially in the black community. It **means** to live with affluence, to have wealth. It is sometimes spelled and pronounced with a "g," and sometimes not. It's thought to have originated from the term "having a ball."


	118. Chapter 118

The Diego Diaries: Fixin' (dd7 118)

I was dragging a let last night. Sorry. **HERE WE GO!**

=0=Med Center

"They're going to need a good detailing," Sideswipe said as he glanced at Sunstreaker. The big yellow mech was in a bad way. "How about getting your big cases or do you have enough in your personal kit?"

Sunstreaker glanced at his brother. "We'll need the big kit to do this right. I'll be right back. Settle on colors. Any color will do no matter what they think they can get. Show them, Sideswipe," he said as he pivoted, then hurried out.

Sideswipe took Siphon's battered arm. "Do you remember your original colors?" he asked.

The little mech thought. "I think it was blue."

"Do you want blue or is there another color or colors you like?" Sideswipe asked as he scanned the infant's arm with his specialized optics and internal detailing programs. "I can give you any color you want."

"Any color?" Siphon asked with surprise.

Sideswipe grinned. "Any color. The best tones and finishes. You're going to shine when we get done."

Siphon thought a moment, then smiled. "**I like yellow! **Yellow with these things being silver." He pointed to his metallic embellishments and finial flashes which were dulled from lack of attention.

"You got it. How yellow?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

"Really yellow," Siphon said. He glanced at Rocco. "Would that be okay?"

Rocco nodded. "It'd be great, Siphon."

Siphon smiled, then looked at Sideswipe. "Rocco says okay. He's like my atar."

Sideswipe glanced at Rocco who was staring at Siphon like Sunny stared at children when upset by their state. "Atar. He's going to be one, right? You're going to adopt them?"

Rocco stared at Sideswipe, then glanced at Prime. "What's the deal with them? I'm going to keep them, right? They're used to me and there's going to be help, right?"

Prime nodded. "We support all our families. If you want to be their guardian, then you sign a petition for temporary permanent guardianship. After a period of time it defaults to permanent. Ratchet can send you the forms. The place to file them will be on them so you can just forward them onward."

Ratchet sent the files to Rocco who received them, took a moment to read them, then signed and sent them onward. "It says they're going to the court. What then?"

"The court will sign them, then forward them to Child Services, Ratchet and me," Prime said. "I will sign them and so will they if I do."

Rocco relaxed slightly, then watched as Sunstreaker returned carrying a kit. He set it on the floor, then opened it. It was an amazing collection of all manner of detailing devices and products. He pulled a little platform out that he used with his kids, put a small tarp over it for the sprayer, then turned to Siphon. "Hop on."

They helped Siphon stand on the little platform while Rocco held his bear. Discussing the need for finishes that dried instantly, they mixed a yellow format that Siphon agreed to. It was very yellow. Then they began to spray the relevant primer coats after fixing a few of the minor dents and scratches that he had accumulated.

The two infants watched as they worked, staring raptly as Siphon changed from white primer coats to ten layers of yellow that built one upon the other. When that was finished, ten layers of shine, two layers of finish and three layers of scratch coating were applied. They then carefully cleaned and hand painted all of his silver features.

Sunstreaker looked at him critically. "Gorgeous," he said as Siphon marveled at himself. He glanced at Rocco. "All the kids have Autobot sigils on their shoulders. I paint them myself. What about these kids?"

Rocco considered that, an amazing concession he'd have to make for the kids considering his own faction, then he nodded as images of his friends being decimated came into his mind. "Alright."

Sunstreaker mixed the paint, then with an almost supernatural ease, he affixed an Autobot sigil on each of Siphon's shoulders. "There. Perfect as usual."

Snickers rounded the room as Siphon marveled. He looked at Rocco with delight. **"LOOK AT THIS! I'M PRETTY!" **he said with joy.

Rocco handed him his teddy bear. "You are, Siphon."

"What about Boo and Tiko?" Siphon asked as he sat down between the two babies who immediately leaned against him.

Rocco picked up Boo. "Time to get pretty, too." He gently placed the baby on the platform where he half crouched with his bear. "Time to get a clean up, Boo," he said gently. "I can hold your bear. Okay?"

Boo looked at him near to tears, then reluctantly gave him the bear. The twins then began swiftly to take care of him. They were used to this given that all of the kids in the colony, thousand of them were their special project and they got all manner of kids in all manner of condition to work on. There were more to go given the number of kids now on world but they were working down the list together. No one knew they did. The two just new it made them feel better about a lot of things.

When the last primer was covering Boo, Sunny leaned in. "What color do you want, Boo?" he asked gently.

Boo stared at him, then Siphon. He pointed to Siphon.

Sunny nodded. "Okay." With a swiftness and teamwork that was admirable, the two transformed the baby and when his Autobrand was finished, they set him carefully next to Siphon who wrapped his arm around Boo.

"Look at Boo, Rocco. He looks just like me," Siphon said happily.

Rocco handed him back his bear which he gripped tightly. As this was happening, Prowl and Ratchet slipped out to put into motion something they had ordered together off line.

Sunny looked at the little femme who stared at him with fearful optics. "Time to get pretty, too, little femme."

"Make her yellow, too. **EVERYONE WILL KNOW WE'RE A FAMILY!"** Siphon said in an eerie echo of someone else they knew.

Sunny picked her up, heated up his chassis, then swayed a few moments before putting her gently on the stand.

She looked panicked a second, then Sunny leaned in pulsing her loving energy. He petted her tiny arm, then gently took her bear. It would be a coordinated race to paint her fully during which the entire time she cried tiny weeps.

=-=Moments later

Prowl and Ratchet walked back in, slipping into place as they watched Sunny paint the Autobrand on the tiny femme. She was handed her bear which she clutched, then pressed her little face.

Rocco picked her up. "What's the deal about gear? Siphon had some on."

"Its cold here, colder than Cybertron because the core here is mostly dead. They can't regulate their heat," Ratchet said as he pulled blankets he had grabbed at The Infant Center on the way back. "No one knew because we forgot about kids and had to learn the hard way going forward. They need gear to go out or they freeze until they become at least sub adult. Their processor goes first, then their neural network. These blankets can get them home. Prowl and I set you up with stuff so you can get along for now."

"I'm assigning Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to you for the next two orns," Prowl said. "They will help you set up and teach you how to handle kids. They'll go to the meet ups for the specialized day care and counseling. Siphon will be tested and we can see what school he can attend."

"I get to go to school? Is that okay, Rocco?" Siphon asked with surprise and growing hopefulness.

"I guess so," Rocco said as the enormity of what he'd taken on began to hit hard. "They have to go to school, right?"

"It is the law," Prime said solemnly. He felt for the guy. This was a lot, fast.

"Sunny is on the District School Board. He knows what to do and how to do it. There's a new school opening in Metrotitan that's going to take on kids like Siphon who have problems and need help with schooling. We don't want them to fail or have more problems because school isn't geared to their situation. We created this one for them," Ironhide said. "It's a need we're trying to meet. I'm on the School Board, too."

Rocco stared at the two, a pair of Autobots that were ferocious warriors. It didn't compute. But then a lot didn't at the moment. "Okay."

"I took the liberty of moving you to new quarters," Prowl said. "You have three children. We moved you to an apartment in our building that was open. A big family moved out for bigger housing so we moved you in. The turn around team finished getting it ready this morning. Scar will still be your mentor," Prowl said glancing at Scar who nodded. "He can help you with the rest of your repatriation. We … **all **of us can help you with the rest."

Rocco stared at them, then shifted uneasily. It was overwhelming. He had no idea of the blind spot that Prowl had for children nor the overwhelming need to help and support of Ratchet. He just saw his life moving fast as the enemy stepped up to do more for him in a few minutes than his entire experience in the Decepticons had ever done. When he came back down to earth, he might just like this place.

A lot.

"What's the idea now, Ratchet? Are they ready to go home?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet nodded. "They are. We can help," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Huge guff and laughs greeted that as the group gathered up to go. Babies were stowed, Rocco was hoo-hawed onward by the mechs and everyone exited to walk across the public space to the tower next to the Medical Center. It was a short ride upward to the 27th floor where Rocco and Company would now live.

That it was Prowl's building was not lost on anyone.

But Rocco.

Laughing and joking around, a relieved group paused before the 18th apartment door. Prowl opened it, then walked in. Everyone followed. The place was immaculate, there were baskets of food and other delicacies on the table and counter as well as a huge basket of toys by the window nearby. Also there were the trucks that made up 'Siphon's Construction Company'.

"We took the liberty of getting things you would need and bringing your things from the transitional apartment. The berth rooms beyond were designed for the children with everything they need. The big one is yours and there is a wash rack for all of you to use. The monitor will keep you linked in and entertained. If there is anything you need to help you, this datapad," Prowl said as he unsubbed a small handheld, "contains all of our numbers. Call us, any of us any time you have need.

"We support our families and children, all of us and we understand how jarring this can be for people who've had rough lives. They're the future. We understand your situation and how new and strange this all is. The moment you gave your oath you became one of us. I hope you understand that and what it fully means."

Rocco took the handheld. It had a long list of call designations including that of Prowl, Ratchet and even Prime. He looked at them. "Thanks. This is weird." He looked at the list again. "Chromia? She's here?"

"Keep up, infant. She's my daughter," Ratchet said as he preened. "She's bonded with Maelstrom."

Rocco glanced at Ratchet with surprise. "Maelstrom? Turmoil's brother?"

"The one and only," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"Maelstrom … I grew **up** with him. He and I were best friends. We robb-," He paused a moment, then changed the subject as everyone in the room laughed. "I haven't seen him in a long time. He's bonded? He isn't in jail?" Rocco asked with surprise.

"No. Young love and all," Ratchet said.

Gagging sounds and groaning filled the room along with laughter.

Rocco smiled for the first time. "Miracles then?"

"Sometimes," Prime said.

He looked at the kids who were on the floor looking into the toy box. Then he looked at the group around him. "Uh, thanks," he said gruffly. "This is all … new and … uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Seriously," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

"But **do** realize that you're within striking distance of The Prowl," Ratchet said. "He suffers the delusion that all the kids in this colony are his."

"They **are**," Prowl said as he watched the children put down their bears to reach for toys in the big box.

**HUGE **laughter greeted that.

They stayed a while to explain things and wind down from a harrowing few joors for everyone. When everyone finally left, Rocco turned to the kids. They were sitting on the floor helping Siphon put together the tracks for a train. He glanced around, then shook his helm. "What the frag?" he said to no one there. Then he grinned and walked over to help them.

=0=TBC 10-26-19


	119. Chapter 119

The Diego Diaries: Onward Home! (dd7 119)

=0=Homeward

Ironhide finished his last inspection, then headed toward the street above. The newest hubs and armories in Crater District 2 were top of the line. He surfaced in the sixth city of the vast massive development, one of four that were still without settlement. The first three were taking the refugees that constantly poured in, coming in large and small groups depending on their ability to move onward and the never ending arrival of ships at Omega Base bearing new ones.

It was strange to be in an urban setting this big and beautiful and see no one but the caretakers from the Watch and public services going about their business of watching over the installation and continuing work on its full functioning.

To the southwest, there was another massive urban center rising. It would hold 20,000,000 refugees and be a glittering miracle just like the first two. Crater District Three would take a while to really take shape but the program of building was honed to a fine point. As it was now, Crater District Two was the main depot for newbies.

Walking onward, he reached the Metro station that would take him back to The City on the Circle Line. Down the steps he went, his footfalls echoing around him, then onward to the platform. He waited as the boards nearby told him of what was coming, where it would go and how long he would have to wait.

When the Circle Line breezed in, he climbed aboard and the door closed behind him. He would be off on the route that would take him to hubs where he would change trains, taking a branch line to the place he wanted to go.

It was getting onward toward evening and all of them had to be home for dinner. He would bring it there himself.

He and Halo.

=-=Pioneer School, Metrotitan

Hero helped put away things, chatting with Ferri as she did. They were besties and all was well with her though she still missed Sparkling Day. There were only six kids in her classroom but there were six new classrooms just like hers. Thirty-six gifted sparklings were here learning advanced stuff. They spent time at recess together, ate lunch in their little cafeteria and did arts, dancing, music and exercise classes with specialists together.

"What will you do this weekend, Hero?" Ferri asked as she put dishes into their play kitchen. Hero was washing them and she was drying.

"There's a basketball game," Hero said. "The championship. My family are players. They're going to play against my brothers."

"Who will you be cheering for, Hero?" Ferri asked as she drained the little sink.

"All of them," Hero said with a big smile.

=-=Youngling Day Public School #1, Centurion

"Then we're going to be camping at Amma's house," Sunspot said as Bos nodded. "Amma Turbine and Appa Raptor will be having us stay with them for the weekend, Bos and me. Amma and Appa are going to put up the tent again."

"That sounds like fun!" Jer-Z said with a smile. "My amma likes to bake. She lets me help her. Maybe I can tell her about a tent."

"I hope so," Sunspot said with a giant smile. "**YOU'LL LOVE IT**! We all play in the tent and eat our food there. Appa and Amma do, too."

Bos nodded. "I can't wait."

=-=In another part of the same playground …

:You go deep, Spirit and I'll throw the ball to you: Annabelle Lennox said as the rest of their team huddled together. Everyone nodded, then made the line.

**:ONE! TWO! GO!**: Annie Lennox said as the center, Co-D handed the ball back to her between his legs. She ran back as the two lines came together. Spotting Spirit, she threw the ball as hard as she could.

He almost caught it.

Gathering back together for the next play as she taught them a new game, American football learned from her dad's fanatic love of the game, she considered her next play. They would continue until the siren rang, then run inside for the afternoon. Halloween was coming up shortly and there were parties to plan and maps of Cybertron to create.

=-=Up there on the 49th floor of the Autobot City Medical Center

Ratchet cleared his desk then stood. Walking quietly to the door, he peered out. Lee-Lee was uber busy so he crept toward the exit and nearly made it.

"**WAIT!**"

He froze, then turned to her. "Slagger."

She laughed. "Put your name on these, then you're free."

Ratchet did, then patted her helm. "Go home, too."

"I will," Lee-Lee said as Ratchet headed out. "Eventually," she said with a grin.

She would.

Eventually.

=-=Ops Center, The Fortress

Prowl cleared his desk, then walked down the corridor to Prime's. There were a lot of pending things … the spies and the cell breakup on Earth, professional football coming shortly, the championship basketball game in an orn … lots to do. He entered Prime's office and the big mech was leaning back with his peds up, holding a datapad in his servos.

He glanced up. "Are you finished?"

"I am," Prowl said as he walked to a chair in front of the desk, then sat. "What are you studying?"

"Nothing much. Details of things from Cybertron. Iacon is now 32% rebuilt. The smaller towns and outlying areas are being restored at a ridiculous rate. I wish it were faster. I wish everyone had a good home," he said.

"They will. Did you get the report from Sciences about moving Cybertron and the local group?" Prowl asked.

"I did and I concur. I would like the planetary systems that are going to suffice as new locations to be as clear of any debris of a certain size as can be had. The last thing our population should have to be bear is anything raining down from the sky. We are going to be heading out that way to get the word shortly," Prime said. "If it takes a bit longer to make it better then it is time well spent."

Prowl nodded. "The war world for the Orion arm is closing in on completion. The one that will be a station for the humans between Earth and Mars is still in minimal construction. They weren't pleased to hear that we have to beef up that entry point into our domain but then I suppose they will the next time a battle group moves along that trail."

Prime nodded. "They are impatient, the humans but they are good and will learn."

Prowl grinned. "If you say so."

Prime grinned. "Ah, the old cynicism returns."

"Not a good look?" Prowl asked as he rose.

Prime rose, too, then walked around the desk toward the door. "You do not have a bad look, Prowl," he said as he grinned down at his partner in all things.

They walked out the door together and as they did Prowl patted Prime's aft.

The door closed behind them and their laughter.

=-=Home in a new home

A rap on the door led him to open it. A young pair of mechs were standing in the hall. They grinned at Rocco. "Home Health Care."

He grinned, then stepped back as they came in. Looking around at the nice place, they turned together toward the big windows in the living room. On the floor was a complicated set of train tracks. A train was chugging around it pulling cars.

It was engineered by a small yellow mech. Standing on either side of him were two little yellow ones, a mech and femme. They had cookies, teddy bears and big staring baby optics for the two newbies.

"This looks like fun," one of the mechs, a medical specialist for refugee kids named Tonsor said. He walked over and knelt.

Tika and Boo stepped behind Siphon.

Siphon watched them come in and smiled. "Do you like trains, too? We got this yesterday. Rocco and I put it together. The sparklings like it. We play together. All of us do. Are you here to play, too?"

Tonsor grinned, then nodded. "We are. We're also here to help you. We're going to be coming in the morning and evening. We're going to help you learn the colony and how to do things. We're going to monitor your health, help you to figure out how to eat here and live in a house together. You were on the road a long time."

"We were. We were Decepticons. Rocco and me were soldiers. The sparkings weren't. They were just babies. We took care of them, me and Rocco. He's like my atar," Siphon said without guile. "Right, Rocco?" he asked.

Rocco stared at the three, his charges now, then nodded. "Yeah, Siphon. Like that."

"You're the temporary legal guardian and that makes you the atar," B-12 said. He was the mental health component to the team.

These teams were many and had case files that they followed. This was their newest case. They were limited to the number they could pursue to ensure quality and fast response times so the numbers of teams were always increasing with each new migration.

It was another idea by Paragon to make the teams and their case loads a permanent striker-type program for those who needed support.

B-12 walked through the house looking at things, making suggestions and helping Rocco plan a household. He then showed him how to get what he needed including food without dragging the kids around. He showed Rocco how he could order anything that the colony made from different stores and developers on the monitor at their websites and the expediters would deliver it. A lot of shut-ins and those with limitations did that and never had to step outside.

Rocco listened, took the advice, ordered a great dinner geared toward all of them, ordered more little gear and things for when they went out including a carrier for Boo and Tika to ride in. The two visitors had a chat with the kids to see how they were moving along, then left after leaving emergency numbers with Rocco.

Siphon watched them go, then looked at Rocco when he walked back over and sat down on the couch. They stared at each other, then Siphon glanced at the babies. They were staring at Rocco, too. "Are you my atar?" he asked wistfully. "And the sparklings?"

Rocco stared at them, at three helpless little orphans as memories of his cousins came to his mind. He nodded. "I guess I am."

Siphon stared at him a moment, then the little kids. He looked at Rocco again. "Can we call you that?" he asked.

Rocco considered it, then sat back. "Do you want to?"

Siphon nodded. Then he looked at the babies. "They would nod, too, if they could talk." He looked at Rocco. "I like it best."

Rocco grinned in spite of himself. "Alright."

Siphon smiled brightly. Then a knock on the door was heard. "**I'll get it!**" he said as he jumped up. Running to the door, he opened it.

Several mini-cons came in with boxes. "Your orders from Speedy Delivery. You do the talking, we do the walking." They laughed, then set the boxes on the table. Waving to Rocco, they walked out and Siphon shut the door.

Siphon walked to the table to stare upward at the boxes. "What's in them?" he asked.

"Dinner and fun stuff," Rocco said was he rose to go to the table and see himself. He put the boxes down on the floor where the kids could see them.

Boo and Tiko walked over and began to peer inside, clutching their cookies and teddy bears. They would unpack them, marvel at the new gear, a couple of new toys and dinner. They would sit on the floor with the train set eating together, Boo and Siphon side-by-side running the train while they did. Rocco would sit with them with Tika on his lap as they ate together.

It would be fun.

=-=Boom-Boom Land

The door opened as three big kids came in with a cat and a dog. Sunspot was with them, carried upside down by Fireball as the two careened inside. Spot bounced like a ball around the kids as they clambered in together. Behind them came Ironhide with a passel of sparklings in his hold.

Ratchet who was watching them pile in grinned at Ironhide. "Where's dinner?" he asked.

"Its on its way, Old Mech. **I AM IRONHIDE! I CAN'T CARRY SPARKLINGS AND GRUB AT THE SAME TIME!"**

Huge laughter and jokes greeted that.

"Atar, when is the championship basketball game?" Quasar asked as he gathered the infant's book bags along with his own.

"It's tomorrow. We don't want to interfere with Halloween," Ironhide said. "We're going trick-or-treating on First Thursday night. Be ready to go boo."

Huge laughter and dancing greeted that.

"We have our annual party at the club. That's okay isn't it?" Genesis asked as he helped the sparklings shed their gear and harnesses.

"It is. Come home by cab, do not go to jail," Ratchet said.

"We won't. That's **your** job, Ada," Fireball said with a laugh.

That got a lot of slag, then the food arrived. It was trundled in, then the door closed. Pulling things out, Ratchet had help setting things up at the table. When everyone finally parked it, Ratchet smiled. "One … two … **three!**"

**"GRACE!"** -everyone there at the same time!

Then they dug into the grub. It would be a funny and filling interlude in a long and crazy orn.

=0=TBC 10-27-19

NOTES TOMORROW! :D:D:D


	120. Chapter 120

The Diego Diaries: Home Time (dd7 120)

=0=Up there

He played the piano working through his exercises for Amma Alor and the school music instructor. He was playing a lot of instruments now having been taken under the wing of Amma Scout and Appa Trooper. He loved it. It also enhanced his mathematical reasoning and scientific abilities. He was flying through school and loving every minute of it.

Rambler concluded, then shut everything down. He unplugged his headphones, worn so that he could hear the music he played and allow others doing other things to continue without listening as well. He got down from the bench, then walked over to Optimus. Climbing up in his chair, he lay back against his father's broad chest. "What's on the teevee, Atar?"

"I am watching a documentary about farming in early human history at a place called Mesopotamia," Prime said as he hugged his son closer to himself. "It is rather fascinating. The more I learn about our allies, the better it is for all of us."

Rambler nodded as he watched the huge screen with his father. "I like those big animals."

"Those are buffaloes of some kind," Prime replied. He grinned slightly. "I like them, too."

A gaggle of infants ran into the room, laughed hysterically as they chased around one of the coffee tables, then ran for the hallway again.

Rambler watched them, then grinned. "They're so cute."

"They are," Optimus said. He leaned down and kissed Rambler on the top of his helm. "So are you."

Rambler grinned, then glanced upward at Prime. He settled in more as the two watched the program.

Sitting nearby catching up on their Books of Life, a Praxian custom that was 'required doing' among the high caste set of a certain persuasion in Praxus, Prowl was working away at the dinner table. He was nearly complete as he added more photos and a few art pieces to Solus's book.

She was excelling at school in various things and was bringing home creations she had made for both of them. A lot of their artwork was hanging on the children's berth room bulletin boards as well as the fridge. Prowl even had some in his office as did Optimus. It would shock Earth how much alike some things were here to what they knew there.

Infants ran out again and chased around the dining room table laughing madly as they did. Solus and Sojourner were being chased by Miracle. Lying on a blanket looking at light from the fire place play across the ceiling, Possibility was content. He was a bit of a way from being able to keep up with them so the light show was good enough.

"**ADA!**"

"What?" Prowl said as he peeked under the table. All of them were there and they howled. He grinned. "What, Sojie?"

"We can have cookies?" she asked almost 'breathless' with happiness.

"Can you have cookies?" Prowl corrected.

"We can have cookies?" she asked again as the others nodded in agreement with smiles.

Prowl grinned at them. "Say, 'can we have cookies?', Sojie."

Sojourner stared at him, then grinned. "We can have cookies?" she asked stressing the sound of the statement she had turned into a question.

Prowl grinned, then glanced at Rambler and Optimus who were watching the latest attempt by Prowl to get his daughter to ask questions properly. They both grinned.

"Ada?" Optimus asked.

Prowl looked at him with a slight smirk. "What?" he asked.

"We can have cookies, too?" Optimus asked.

Rambler laughed. The infants didn't laugh because they didn't have a clue but they smiled brilliantly. Prowl smirked. Hard.

Rising, he glanced down at the babies under the table then the two on the chair. "Sure. Sojie?"

"**WHAT, ADA!?**" she asked in breathless excitement.

"Go get T-Bar and Spirit. Then we can all have cookies," Prowl said.

"**I WILL!**" She turned around and bumped into Solus. "**SOLUS! LET'S GET THEM!**" she said, then began to run toward the hallway with Solus in tow.

It would take a while.

=-=Down there in The Bosom of Love™

"**ADA!**"

"What, Praxus?"

"Can I go to Owl's?"

"Nope."

[Silence]

[Puzzlement]

[Acceptance]

[Smile] "Okay." (Little infant runs toward the hallway and fun times with the imps in Hero's room)

"Little mech is a wonder. He takes disappointment well."

"He does, Ironhide. Sort of takes after you." [Grin}

"**OH, HA-HA, RATCHET!**" [Grin]

[Silence}

"Do you think there's any cake left from dinner?"

"In the fridge, Ironhide."

[Silence]

"Do you want some cake, too?"

"I do. You getting it?"

[Silence]

"Uh, I was hoping you would."

"I have a baby asleep on my chassis. How am I supposed to get you cake, Ironhide? You lazy aft slagger. Get up and get some. Bring me some, too. I have spoken."

[Big black mechanism rises with a smirk. Glances at bond with Halo who was dozing after running amok with the other imps right after dinner] "Halo is coming with me tomorrow. I saw that note. Frag the District."

"I'll remember that the next election. I'll run against you myself, Ironhide. You and me, mano-a-mechanico. I already have my campaign slogan made up."

[Big black hulk glances back at bond as he pulls giant box with half a Celebration cake inside. Takes a moment to savor the thing that he'd craved for millions of years of foxholes and starvation. His old ammas could make **AMAZING** versions of this just the way he liked it. Now if Old Mech- … he caught himself, then walked to the counter to put tire sized wedges on two plates] "What's your slagging slogan, slagger?"

Ratchet grinned at Ironhide as he admired his aft. "It's a good one. 'Vote for me, not the knot head'. How's that?"

Ironhide chuckled, then put the cake back into the fridge. "Sounds like a winner," he said as he got forks, then carried them back to the chairs. Handing one to Ratchet, he sat down and savored his own. "Love this cake."

"I sort of noticed. Your piece is bigger than mine," Ratchet said.

Ironhide glanced over to eyeball it, then grinned. "You noticed."

"I noticed, slagger," Ratchet replied. "Game tomorrow. What do you think? Do you slaggers need to have a practice?"

"We will. No one's to know," Ironhide said as Ratchet made a note to put a comment or two on Bullhorn, Bot Twit and the Autobot Underground later on the next orn.

It was a congenial group that ate their cake together. They would acquire infants as they came out to run and saw the plates.

=-=Elsewhere

On the trail to Bern, Drift and Springer plodded along with a few of the others in their group. "What do you think about football?"

Drift grinned. "I like watching it."

Springer snickered. "I do, too. This is going to be epic tomorrow with the basketball championship. Good thing football is back on. Weekend is going to be a drunken field day for us."

"Imagine the mini-cons. We better have the opening games planned every which way," Drift said as the call came in.

There was a bar fight in Retriarius between a gang of mini-cons touting Vos and another touting Uraya. It would be a gallop and a half to get there for the fun.

=-=In the Bosom™

"So then we get to go to the club and dance after we help you do the trick-or-treat with everyone," Genesis said as he sat on the couch chatting with the oldsters about the club party for Halloween and the next few orns. "The game tomorrow, Atar … what do you think?"

"A piece of cake," Ironhide said. He glanced at Ratchet. "Is there any more in there?"

"For their lunches tomorrow. They have to finish an astronomy project on Trypticon. Right?" Ratchet asked as he glanced at the three.

Three big handsome miniature versions of Metroplex nodded.

"Okay," Ratchet said. "I'll make most of it tonight, then we can stuff your lunch bags more tomorrow. When will you get back? In time for buses or what?"

"We're going to be getting home just after school's out. We thought we'd take a cab to Appa and Amma's house because you have to get things ready for the game. Do you need help?" Quasar asked.

"Nope," Ratchet said with a smile. "We've got it parted out. You can meet us there. Big families are a good thing."

The three grinned then nodded almost as one.

"I think so," Fireball said. He picked up Cousin who was sitting on the floor staring at him, tucking him into his lap where he began to purr contentedly.

Sunspot walked out with his data pad. "I got my story ready, Atar. Do you want to read it?"

"Sure," Ironhide said as he picked the infant up and sat him on his lap. He had Sunspot read it, they tweaked two things, then it was set. "Nice story."

"It was," Ratchet said. "Tomorrow is the game."

"**I KNOW! I HAVE TWO TEAMS TO CHEER FOR!"** Sunspot said with a dazzling smile.

"Speaking of cheer," Ironhide asked with a gimlet optic. "What madness have you got planned to shame everyone from here to the Rim?"

Ratchet smiled at him with a dazzler. "Why, Ironhide … I have a **genius** get up made just for this. I've saved it for the final game. I have a reputation as a Iaconian to protect and nurture. **YEA! THESE TWO SERVOS … BLESSED BE THEM IN THE PURSUIT OF-**"

"Madness?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"Yep," Ratchet said. "Prowl has his girdle on too tightly. His primness is a burden. I'm going to lighten it with my winsome Iaconian ways."

"Winsome. That's you." Ironhide grinned. "Say what you will about Praxus … its not about being an exhibitionist."

"Too bad, so sad for you," Ratchet said with a smile as the kids laughed.

=-=Later that night

"The last one is in bed," Optimus said as he walked into the berth room suite. He walked to the berth then sat, moving to lay back and get comfortable.

Prowl who was shutting off the wash rack lights walked in, sat and lay back. He called down the lights and it was quiet.

"What do you think Ratchet's cheer gear is going to look like?"

Prime's words hung in the air like dark clouds. "Something intensely humiliating, I'm sure." Prowl frowned even as he craved to know what lower depths Ratchet could sink.

"For him or for you?" Optimus asked as he pulled Prowl closer.

Prowl rolled over and settled against Optimus, tracing his own name on the etchings that ran down Prime's arm that declared his bond with Prowl. "Both," Prowl said as he unsuccessfully suppressed a snicker.

=-=At a hoo-haw in Retriarius

The mini-cons were flying and so were bottles as they rushed in. From the sounds of the squeal it seemed like a couple of groups. There was no immediate information about the size of both sides when they were called. The situation was 'fluid'. The massive room seemed to boil with mini-cons.

"**Frag**," Springer said as he started to wade in.

A chair flew through the air with force and struck him full in the face. He staggered back, then dropped like a rock.

Drift who tried to catch him missed. Gripping Springer's arms, he dragged him out into the bar at this end of the business. It was worth their lives to be in the lounge, dance area and dining area at the moment. He settled Drift, then rose. "**MEDIC!**"

=-=Up there

He snored on. Ironhide snored on. The whole house snored on.

=-=At the scene

"**I GOT HIM, DRIFT!**" Partition said as he bent down over Springer with his med-kit.

Drift who was seething rushed forward to the door. It hadn't improved inside but rather seemed more violent now that security had arrived with even more backup coming. He moved forward to grab a pair fighting when someone behind him hit him with something hard. He staggered and tried to turn around. When he did, a broken seat bench hit him square in the face and down he went.

=-=Up there

Ratchet snoozed onward. Ironhide snoozed onward. Everyone in the house snoozed onward.

=-=At the scene

The fighting was intense. That is, it was until the sound of shots were heard. That's when the room began to stampede for safety anywhere they could find it.

=0=TBC 10-28-19


	121. Chapter 121

The Diego Diaries: Stampede! (dd7 121)

=0=Clubbing in Retriades

The fighting was intense. That is, it was until the sound of shots were heard. That's when the room began to stampede for safety anywhere they could find it.

=-=Everywhere else in the Fam

"**ZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzz ..."**

=-=Club Hellfire (That's its real name- ed.)

"**BLAM!"**

Springer was reviving to one side of things as the stampede to leave the club began in earnest. Lon had pulled Drift back as the panic to leave among those inside the huge room became out of control.

"**BLAM! BLAM!"**

The panic was real as the clubbers fled, shoving and pushing, some spurred by bad memories and the rest by a desire not to get perforated by a maddened mini-con with a gun.

Springer staggered to his peds and was pulled back by Sandstorm who was waiting for the rush to subside. Short of running along the top of the fleeing crowd gushing through the door, there was no way to enter the room again that wouldn't hurt someone. "Hang on, Springer. Get your marbles in a row," Sandy said grimly as he leaned around the doorjamb to see what the scene was.

It was a sea of mini-cons, small and tall. Some were crouching over elders and others were fighting. It was intense and it seemed that there was no way it would end well.

Hercy had slipped inside and was tazing as many as he could reach. It was like someone had taken a scythe and was mowing down a wheat field to watch it. The gunfire didn't repeat as the intensity began to wind down to a group near the band stand.

Pointing and ordering, he began to move a lot of them away. There was a gun here somewhere and he was going to make sure no one got shot. If anyone was now it wasn't clear from the thrashing going on.

Drift stood up as the last red flag of alarm faded in his processor. Glancing around, he spotted Springer by the doorway. **:SPRINGER!:**

He glanced toward Drift. :I'm okay. What's the situation?:

:Hercy is mowing them down. I'm going in after him. You wait there: Drift then stepped in and hurried toward Hercy who was battling a mech who grabbed his staff.

"Frag that," Springer muttered, then sprang forward somewhat unsteadily toward Drift. He didn't even feel the energon that was running down his face from a gash over his optic.

=-=Jail

"We have a riot in Retriades at Club Hellfire," Mojo said as he sat at the intake desk waiting for customers. "Apparently its an argument over a family thing, something from the Golden Age. Two sides of the same family got together and someone brought it up. There's major fighting and someone said a gun was fired."

"Frag," Roadbuster said as he sat at the lounge table dealing cards. Through the doorway, he could see Mojo who was playing cards on his computer. It was a slow night. He and the others of the intake team were biding their time waiting for something to come their way. "I'm always in the wrong place when something happens."

Mojo grinned. "Yeah. Ain't life beautiful sometimes?"

The others at the table laughed. Roadie didn't.

=-=Central Emergency Center, Fortress Maximus Control Center, Fortress Maximus, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire, Postal District 2-H

"Autobot City Medical Center, this is Fort Max Emergency Control," the senior dispatcher said as he sat in the dispatch center. He had just received the call from the Watch and from a number of concerned citizens.

"Autobot City Emergency here, Bruno. What's the call?" a voice said from Autobot City Medical Center's Dispatch and Emergency Reception Center.

"We have a riot in a club in Retriades. A code 7. There's been shots fired but so far no reports of anyone being shot. There'll be arrests made and there's indications that there's wounded from the fighting. We're going to dispatch ambulances to the scene. Club Hellfire in Jubilee Plaza, 41368 Main Street, Retriades. There's police on the scene and medics from a number of Watch stations are there as well. Do you copy?"

"Roger that, Control. We're on it. Code 7. Please route any further information to us when you have it. Ambulances and medics are on the way," the voice said.

"Roger that, Control," Bruno said. "Autobot City Courthouse Jail, this is Fort Max Emergency Control."

"Here, Bruno," Mojo said over the com system.

"We have reports of a riot with possible gunfire in Club Hellfire in Retriades, a Code 7. I've dispatched medical teams to the scene and there's Watchmen there handling it and traffic is blocked off. Be prepared to receive an indeterminate number of arrestees shortly."

"On it, Bruno. Thanks," Mojo said.

"Roger that, Mojo," Bruno said. "Fort Max Emergency control Center to Watch Central Dispatch in Metrotitan."

"Comity here, Bruno," a voice said.

"We have dispatched medical assistance on the Code 7 and have alerted the jail for incoming. What's the situation with Watch dispatch and any new information about wounded, arrested, etc?"

They'd discuss the situation for some time routing and re-routing personnel here and there to handle the situation.

=-=Up there and all around the Fam

"**ZZZzzzZZzzzZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzz ..."**

=-=waiting in a cordoned off area on the highway through the main drag of Retriades

They waited behind an officer who was directing traffic around what appeared to be a major emergency down the plaza from where they were being held up. Some of the vehicles had transformed and gathered together while others stayed in vehicle form chatting about the scene as they waited.

Bezel was doing traffic control since he was 'the kid' and nearby were a large group of horses waiting for their riders. He had to watch them.

A big mech walked up to him. "What's the word, kid?" he asked. "I have to get to work at the Park City."

"There was a fight that got out of hand. Its under control. If you take a right and go down two blocks, drive around this area and take a left back, you'll be on the highway again," Bezel said. "The road through and along the block here is off limits until this is cleared out."

He nodded. "Anyone get shot?"

"Not that I know of," Bezel said honestly.

The mech nodded. "Okay," he said as he looked down the side road that would allow him to go around the site. "See ya," he said as he transformed, then drove his big truck format down the detour.

There were others that could have left as well but they hung around to watch the show. The number of lights flashing and hoo-haw that could be heard as mechs came out to be stuffed into police vehicles was too entertaining not to stay and watch.

=-=Jail

"The first bunch is coming in," Mojo said as he signed off.

Outside, the sound of vehicles driving in could be heard. They stopped in the drive through space next to the door and everyone climbed out of the cab. Opening the door, the drivers leaned in as Roadie and the boys stepped out to help with prods in servo.

A number of youngling mini-cons stepped down, two of them femmes. They were cuffed and mortified. Walking in as directed, they disappeared inside. The rest walked in equally bummed, then the door was closed on the truck. Before the drivers could go back to the scene, three more trucks were pulling in with their load.

=-=Club Hellfire

It was a battle but soon they were all subdued. Some of them were raging at each other but they were cuffed and ready to be removed. Three were laying on the ground battered from the fight and there were many who could use attention but no one was dead or shot.

"Where's the gun?" Springer asked as he halted before the two that seemed to have started the fight. "Did you shake everyone down?" Springer asked Kup.

"We did. No one has a gun," Kup said with a slight trace of irritation.

"Where's the gun, slaggers?" Springer asked.

"Don't say a word," an elder said who was standing nearby sheltering other elders with his body. "You don't say a slagging word. Am I clear?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"You are, Abba," one of them said.

"March them out of here." Springer glanced at the three on the floor as they were lifted and carried out on stretchers. He glanced at the elder and three others he was sheltering including a femme. "Where's the gun, Abba?"

The mini-con looked at him defiantly. "I don't tell police anything. You can't make me."

"This isn't Cybertron during The Fall," Springer countered. "We're going to find it and then there'll be a reckoning."

"Do then," he said. "Can we go now?"

Springer glanced at Kup who nodded slightly. "Go."

The little group walked past Springer and the others to disappear silently out the door. He looked at the others. "I want this place strip searched. Find that gun."

They would work for a joor looking at everything and find it stuck to the back of a decoration hanging on the wall nearby. It would be turned over to the criminal investigation team. It would take a few joors to get witness testimony and do a forensic search of the scene. Only then would the owners and staff be able to put the place back together.

It would be time for breakfast before they were able to leave the scene.

=-=At the night desk at Autobot City Daily News, Autobot City

Rose who was night editor ended the call, then glanced at her news room. There were only three reporters there and they were working on other things. The rest were in the field. Calling two of them in Bern and a photographer in Vos, she told them to get to the Hellfire Club and get the story.

Walking to her office, she sat down and dialed up the night intake officer at the jail. "Hi, Mojo. This is Rose from the Daily News. What's the word?" She sat back and listened, taking notes as she did. It would be interesting.

=-=Getting up later on in the morning

Ratchet walked out to the living room after checking berths. The minions were asleep so he took a moment to check the overnight messages. He read the one about the fight and shooting at Club Hellfire, wondered how they missed going to a place with such a great name, then glanced down.

"Ada."

"Halo."

"Lou doin'?"

He grinned. "Yep."

She smiled brilliantly.

=-=Up there

Prowl set food on the table, then walked to the console to download the messages from the overnight dump. Prime was up and helping the kids get settled. He plugged in to the special console that was encrypted out the wazoo, downloaded everything in the file, sorted it, then frowned. :Frag. There was a brawl and shooting at Club Hellfire in Retriades:

Prime glanced at him. :Anyone hurt?:

:Not from gunfire. A lot of broken faces and knuckle assemblies were had by all: He walked to the table to sit. :Best fill up. Who knows what today will bring?:

:The championship of the world in basketball: Prime said with a faint grin.

:Oh, right. I almost forgot: Prowl said with a slight smirk.

=-=Shortly later

Ratchet walked out of the building heading for work. He'd stopped by the jail to check on the crowd of mini-cons that were there, then headed for The Diner On The Corner to check over Drift and Springer. Drift was good but Springer needed an assist on the nose. Transforming a digit, he did micro welds as the rest of the crew with him groaned and moaned at the sight of it. When he finished, Ratchet turned toward them with his blow torch digit burning away. **"WHO'S NEXT?"** he asked with a giant smile.

No one was.

Chat was had, then slag, then he left. He had to go get his last set of cheer gear for the season. He had to set the tone tonight with his masterpiece. He had to have one last chance to tweak Prowl's nose assembly. As he thought about his last and greatest creation, he grinned. Prowl was going to blow a gasket.

He disappeared into the morning foot traffic as he headed toward the Med Center and a new orn.

=0=TBC 10-29-19


	122. Chapter 122

The Diego Diaries: **BASKETBALL!** (dd7 122)

Sorry about last night. Yesterday was so awful I was awestruck, then it pivoted 180 degrees the other way. I think I have whiplash. :D:D:D ONWARD!

=0=On the way

"How's the nose?"

"It hurts," Springer said as they headed to a detailer. Crooked things needed to be made straight. "Ada is a maniac."

"He is but he's a damned fine welder," Drift said as they walked into The Paint Box.

"Ha, ha, slagger," Springer said as he led the way in.

Drift followed with a grin.

=-=Med Center

"How was the visit at the jail?" Lee-Lee asked as she brought in a snack, cuppa and the orn's reports.

"Well," Ratchet said …

^,,^

The jailhouse was full necessitating the transfer of any further prisoners after the brawl to the other Courthouse some few cities away from here. The cells were holding several of the little mechs each. Given it was a huge brawl between a huge extended family, the group had to be divided as well including separating the really young, really old and those who were femmes from the mechs.

Ratchet walked into the section called 'Block A: Low Security-General Lock Up', then scanned the entire group. They stared at him silently from their perches on the bunks and/or floor. He studied the findings, then walked to a cell. "Open the door, Roadie. I need to look at two of these desperadoes."

They frowned at him but allowed him to treat them.

Ratchet walked around this group, then headed out to the other lock ups to check over the others. He found himself staring at a passel of femmes, young kids and elders. They stared back silently. Then an old mech stood and walked toward the bars. "Hi, Ratchet," he said.

"Hi, Dover. Fancy meeting you here," Ratchet said with a grin. "How are you feeling? How are the rest of you?"

"Poorly," Dover said. "Someone fired a gun. Someone in our family fired a gun at someone else."

Ratchet pulled over a stool, then sat. "Tell me about it. Tell me what you know. Whoever did it needs to be helped. You will all be in the joint if someone doesn't get this right."

"We don't rat each other out, Ratchet," Dover said as the others nodded.

Then another elder stood. "We take care of our own."

"Some of you will end up in jail for doing nothing wrong. The one responsible will learn nothing from this. What about the next time? It's my experience that if you don't learn the first time, the next time and all that follow tend to get worse." Ratchet stared at the two, then a tiny femme who was staring at him with a strained expression. "You didn't deserve to be here, Mina."

Mina stared at him, then Dover. "Tell them about Fan. He's been a terror lately. Do it, Dover, or I will."

Dover glanced at her, then Ratchet. He sighed deeply. "Fan broke up with someone who mattered. He's been a … in a depression for a while and when he's really low he drinks too much. He was the one with the gun. It's a miracle that no one got hurt."

"What about him turning it on himself, Dover? Did you consider that?" Mina asked.

He glanced at Mina, then Ratchet. "Yes. I have."

"I don't know Fan. I think I'm going to refer him for a medical and mental health assessment. If he's not himself then he needs help, not punishment. What was the fight about?" Ratchet asked.

"Drinking. His and two others, his cousins. We were there for a celebration of my ada," Dover said. "You know her… Kinsee?"

"Tiny femme, red scheme, big optics and a sweet smile?" Ratchet asked.

Dover nodded with a faint grin. "My ada and atar were celebrating their bonding and her earning a certification in weaving from the Circle. It's a big deal. Ada's family were famous for it but it got lost when we were used to clean the inside of shells and things. Fraggers."

Ratchet nodded. "I remember that. They moved your villages to the city."

Dover nodded. "Ada nearly forgot all we know. We know a lot. It was a big deal, then Fan and two of the kids got drunk, a fight started, then shots. I worry about him. He's my nephew but my brother doesn't know how to handle him. We were too poor to give in. You know?"

Ratchet remembered that, sucking it up and limping along because medical treatment cost too much. "I remember." He glanced at the others. "I want you to have good representation. Most of you will just get a warning and walk. You got scooped up, right?"

All of them nodded.

"Ask for Blackstone if you need a good attorney or that mini-con firm. They're the greatest. I'm going to get a bench warrant and release for Fan. Who are the other two? Do they have problems or are they just afts?" Ratchet asked.

"Afts," Mina said. "If you can get Kinsee and Rupalo out of here that would ease my processor. Also, Bangle, Simmer, Copel and Demaris. All of them are just genitors and elders that got roped in. None of us did more than hide or run when the fighting got going."

"I'll try. Don't worry. If you want me to come to the arraignment I will," Ratchet said.

"I would feel better if you did, Ratchet," Mina said.

Ratchet rose, chatted a moment, then walked out to the last big holding area. When he entered it was tense and quiet. He came with Merlow who was the medic and mental health tech in the facility during this shift. They had one for every shift present. He would have authority to release if Ratchet was unable to get an order from the courts in time.

He walked down the rows scanning and eyeballing each of them to see if there were injuries. There were a few so he had the bars dropped to work on a mech or two here and there. He rose, then glanced around. "Who is Fan, Nori and Duney?"

Three mechs in two pens shifted. One of them looked at him. "Why?"

"I'm going to do you a solid. Come with me and we can go to the Med Center for a check up. You can come along peacefully or not. Either way I win," Ratchet said. "Your adas and atars asked me to do this for you."

"Where are they?" Duney asked with concern.

"You ask **now**?" Ratchet replied. "They're in cells where your antics put them. They have worries and I'm going to help them feel better by giving you the once over myself. I know some of them and I like them. Get up and let's go," Ratchet said as an order from the courts downloaded into his files. "I just received a court order for you to come. Let's go."

They stared at him, then rose warily. Walking to the bars, they stepped out when Roadie dropped, then raised them again. They walked together to the door and out into the hallway.

Ratchet turned to Merlow. "I'll take them with Roadie to the Med Center. When we get done I'll bring them back. Eliminating or finding slag is a good defense."

"Alright," Merlow said. "We'll be here. The court is starting a bit late for the overnight group. They're having a couple of private hearings first."

"Good," Ratchet said. "We have time." He looked at the three silent mechs. "Come on." With that, Ratchet walked toward the door that led out followed by the three little mechs and Roadie bringing up the rear.

=-=Med Center

They sat on a med berth plugged in to the machinery. Jarro's assistant and a mini-con expert was coming to oversee the mental scans. He was a mini-con himself and a great sport.

His name was Sport.

Ratchet eyeballed the three, small mechs with good features and schemes. Their tattoos proclaimed their clan and a lot of other information in the Cybertronian manner. Cybertronians were proud of their families, their declarations toward bonds and other items, all of them personally chosen at some point when they were old enough to do that. There was a marred name etched on Fan's shoulder. It was clear to Ratchet what it was. He pulled plugs, then told Duney and Nori to wait outside.

They slid down, then walked outside.

Ratchet looked at Fan. "You were the one with the gun. You fired it. You could have killed someone … your cousins, your appas and ammas."

"Nice guess but wrong," Fan said.

"I doubt it. When Sport gets here he's going to check your mental health. It would do you good to cooperate. When the gun is matched to you that makes this federal and you have to have a Primal hearing. That could mean a lot of prison," Ratchet said.

Fan stared at him, then glanced away. He didn't say anything more.

The door opened and Sport peered in with a grin. "You rang?"

Ratchet grinned. "I have a live one for ya. This is Fan and he's got a bunch of troubles. But I also think he has a lot of things contributing to it. Help him out, Sport. Did you get my message?"

Sport nodded. He had the message of details know that Ratchet had given him. "Come on, Fan. Let's get a bite. The cafe here is good. I haven't eaten since lunchtime."

Fan stared at him, then slid to the ground. He walked out with Sport.

Ratchet looked back as they went. "Why not take Nori and Duney back, Roadie. I got what I need. Tell Merlow that Sport is having some food with Fan and he's coming back later."

Roadie nodded, then looked at the two mini-cons. "Let's go," he said as the three began to walk off.

Ratchet watched them go, then watched as Sport and Fan reached the elevators. "Go eat. Do miracles."

Sport laughed. "Let's go."

The two walked to it, entered, then left.

^,,^

"Sounds sad," Lee-Lee said.

"It is. But that's what we're here for," Ratchet said as he sat at his desk.

She grinned at him. "What's the cheer gear for tonight? Too bad Prowl came from Praxus. Being Iaconian is more fun."

"It is," Ratchet said with a giant smile. "Just know that it was well thought out and keeping with the general decorum of the game."

"Oh, frag," Lee-Lee said with a chuckle. "Prowl will be over the moon and not in a good way."

"Bingo," Ratchet said.

They would clear the decks, Ratchet would leave and get a nosh at the tailgate in the plaza in front of the Sports Center where the games were held, then walk in. He would take a pit stop to don his cheer gear, then wait until everyone was in the Primal box before going there himself.

It would be epic.

=-=In the box

The boys had retired to the locker rooms, both Kaon and Iacon. Prowl was standing in the box having parceled the kids out to everyone there including the extended family of Bos and Company. If he was going to slag Ratchet, he didn't want collateral damage. Then Ratchet slipped into place beside him. He resisted the urge to look, then did. It was … unusual.

Ratchet was standing beside him in some sort of unitard that was yellow and had small black dots here and there on it. He wore a cap that was yellow, too. He smiled at Prowl.

"What the frag do you have on?" Prowl asked warily.

"My last cheer gear of the season and my most spectacular effort I might add."

Prowl stared at him, then the crowd. They were noisy and happy. The cameras were pointed on both of them and Prowl felt the pressure. Ratchet was going to do something awful and he couldn't figure it out yet.

Then he didn't have to.

Ratchet pulled a pair of cymbals out of his subspace and began to bang them. Everyone around him turned to watch with a grin knowing anything could happen and probably would. The cameras put him on the jumbotron in the middle as Prowl grabbed his cymbals and subbed them himself.

The arena erupted in cheers and turned their attention to the pair.

Just as Ratchet knew they would.

Poor Prowl. He would never learn.

Ratchet stared at Prowl then smiled brilliantly. He unsubbed a control device and looked at it. Then he pressed a button.

=-=In a locker room

"Oh, oh," Ironhide said. "Old mech has buttons on that thing."

Everyone watched the screen as the buttons made something happen.

Something epic as frag.

=0=TBC 10-31-19 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN OUT THERE! :D 11-7-19**


	123. Chapter 123

The Diego Diaries: **BASKETBALL!** (dd7 123)

=0=On the edge. Literally.

"What are you **doing**?" Prowl hissed as he watched Ratchet climb up on the banister that prevented the spectators from falling from their seating area.

Ratchet grinned down at him, then turned to the crowd as he stood on the edge, his arms spread broadly. Everyone in the place was watching and he was on the jumbotron as well. Billions of individuals on several planets and out in the boondocks at pirate and 'Con bases watched him with fascination.

He knew they would.

He also knew that they would know what he was up to and it was **AWESOME!**

Crouching behind the banister with his servos over his face, Ravel of Iacon whispered to his hilariously laughing family … "Is he down yet? Have them come to arrest him?"

None of the family could reply because they were laughing too hard.

"Ratchet, get down from there," Tie said mildly. He grinned as he stared at his bond huddled on the floor. He was an Iaconian home boy, too, and Sonny was alright with him at the moment.

Ratchet glanced over his shoulder as he held the device in his servo. Everyone was laughing but Prowl. Apparently, the cheering of fans in Praxus involved decorum and tightly cinched girdles. Obviously, he'd never been a fan of the type of Iacon.

Vos gave immense amounts of verbal abuse as their trademark. Tarn and Helex gave bruising fights in the stands. Uraya combined both and included painting themselves team colors as well. Iacon was famed for insane flights of fancy from their fans and Ratchet was no different. If you had looked around the stadium, the Iacon fans were easily spotted from their insanely wild 'cheer gear' and their enthusiasm.

Ratchet waved to the crowd with a giant smile, then turned back to Prowl. It was then that he pressed the button.

It was amazing how fast the suit he was wearing inflated. Where he was standing there, all arms and legs covered in a full length leotard-like get up with a helm covering, all of which bore a number of small black dots, he was now a gigantic inflated ball including the cap on his helm.

Where he had arms and legs before, all you could see now was his peds, hands and helm. The dots changed as well. Where they were just widely spaced black dots before, now they were stretched out huge images of Prowl's face with varying expressions ranging from smug to infuriated. There was even one where he was furious and pointing his finger at someone in rage. That one was on Ratchet's round belly.

Prowl stared at him with astonishment as the entire arena exploded in laughter and delight. Foot stomping and fist waving added to the moment.

It was also when Ratchet just allowed himself to fall off the ledge backwards.

Prowl started, then with the others looked down. It was then that Ratchet hit the floor, then bounced back up to stare at them with a giant smile. Then he went down again. Up and down he went bouncing in place.

Prowl stared at him, watching him fall, then bounce back up. When he came close to the railing again, Prowl punched him in the face.

Ratchet flew away, hit the jumbotron, then bounced on the floor. He flew upward into the stands then was pushed over the side by spectators.

His family and Prowl watched as Ratchet bounced all over the arena, flying into the spectators before being pushed back over and downward again. All the time it happened he smiled a dazzling smile as he waved his peds and servos like a clown doll. Somehow, the get up must have been weighted because he didn't land on his helm once. He landed on his peds, then pushed off as he bounced to go higher and higher.

The cameras followed him as he did. The populations of several worlds and everywhere else were howling with laughter as Ratchet bounced all over the place. He was finally making his way back toward the Primal Box when Prowl unsubbed something into his hand.

Bouncing onward, Ratchet finally was back in front of his family and Prowl. Up and down he went, smiling happily as he did. When he came up for the third time, Prowl grinned, then shot him with his zip gun. The pellets perforated Ratchet's costume, then did what things of that design did when perforated.

It began to expel air which caused it to fly away zigzagging here and there all over the place. He hit walls, flew forward, herked and jerked as it deflated banging Ratchet around like a rag doll in a dog's mouth. He flew up and down, the fell to the floor to land as the last air fled through the hole. He lay silently on his back.

The crowd who was laughing loudly suddenly quieted down as they watched Ratchet lay still and spread eagle on the floor.

His family watched.

The crowds watched.

The cameras watched.

The teams in the locker rooms watched.

Prowl watched.

Nothing happened.

That was when Prowl jumped over the side, fell 70 feet, landed in an impossibly sexy ninja pose, then hoofed it to the fallen goofball on the other side of the arena. Prowl reached Ratchet, knelt, then rapped on his helm.

Nothing happened, then Ratchet glanced at him with a dazzling smile. "Hi, Prow-"

That was when Prowl grabbed his aft and began to beat it all over the arena floor.

The crowd went nuts.

=-=Iacon locker room

"Old mech is a caution." -Ironhide, oddly proud

"He is. Nice punching by Prowl." -Raptor as the others nod.

"Prowl is very skilled in hand-to-hand." -Prime

[Grin] -everyone there

=-=Kaon Locker room

"I want him to adopt me."

"I do, too."

"Your ada is mad. How come **our** fans aren't that cool?"

"I don't know." -Sideswipe with a sense of awe

/ … / -Sunstreaker having a moment for his personal role model and god

=-=On the floor

Ratchet grabbed Prowl's arms. "Stop, slagger," he said around his laughter.

"You're never going to be normal are you?" Prowl asked as he stood. He reached out to pull Ratchet to his peds.

"What fun is there in that?" Ratchet asked as he swooped to the middle of the room and began to bow and curtsy to the maddened crowd. He pulled a small gun from subspace, pointed it at Prowl then pulled the trigger.

The crowd who inhaled at the sight then exhaled loudly as the gun popped out a banner with the Iacon glyph imprinted on it. He smiled as Prowl ran forward to jump him again.

=-=Moments later

They slid back into the box, Ratchet minus his toy gun and body suit. Prowl had ripped both off in the corridor before entering. They stood side-by-side as the camera lovingly panned over them.

Ratchet smiled, blew kisses and preened. Prowl stared at him with his arms folded over his chassis as if he were assessing a maniac, which in some ways he was.

Ravel stayed on the floor.

=-=Getting ready to go

The two teams gathered to walk out to the arena to play for the first basketball championship of the world(s). They were quiet, ready to go, some slightly scandalized (Magnus) and others raring (everyone else) to go. Out they went with their banner held by Optimus. As they did, then Kaon team followed.

When Prime appeared the anthems began and as he led the team in everyone there sang. He planted the banner into the stand, then turned with everyone to sing, then stand quietly for the Anthem of The Primes part. When that was over, Kaon walked in and took their places. They stared at each other from their side of the vast room.

It was time for the hakas.

Iacon stepped forward into lines, their visages looking as ferocious as they felt. Prime began to shout out their quality and what would happen to the other guy tonight. The team stamped their peds, pounded their fists, slapping and shouting their disdain for Kaon. When they were finished, the crowd went mad. They stepped back to watch Kaon.

Sunstreaker growled out his own fury and intentions as the team stomped, advanced and howled. The noise was amazing as their fans assisted them in their responses. The room was rocking as they finished, then walked to their side.

The crowd was mucho pleased.

"Have you got this plotted out to the nth degree, Prowler?" Ratchet asked as Prowl pulled his data pad to study it feverishly.

Prowl glanced at Ratchet with glassy optics. "What?"

Ratchet laughed. "Nothing."

Prowl went back to his data pad.

That was when Ravel finally stood up, slapped his son, then climbed into a seat to scream for Iacon.

All was well in Ratchet's World.

=-=On the floor

They lined up, two teams with most of the members related to each other. That wasn't lost in the news. Prime lined up against Sunstreaker. The height difference was amazing and even though Sunny could jump, Prime got the ball when the ref threw it in.

The game was on.

=-=MCA on Earth waiting for half time

"This game is as good as football. I don't know which one I like more." -sportscaster

"I know. I do like the fans in this game better than any I can tell you. Between Ratchet here and mini-cons for football, the distractions are better than the game." -another sportscaster

The conversation would continue with a tinge of awe for the rest of the half time of play.

=-=Floor

They clashed but Prime bumped Sunny off with his hip. He then turned, threw the ball to Hardie who passed it to Raptor who threw it to Prime who passed it to Hardie who put it into the net … then everyone walked back to the mid court as the Kaon team counted their fingers.

Score.

Iacon, 5 and Kaon, 0.

Zip.

Goose egg.

Nada.

Bupkis.

=-=Control Booth in the arena

"Well, **that** didn't take long," Blaster said with a chuckle.

"No and I'm sure Sunny and Sideswipe aren't going to let it go anytime soon," Jazz said with a grin. "This might be a fisticuffs game before its over. Prime and his crew have been practicing every spare minute they had."

"It shows," Blaster agreed.

=-=On the floor

They huddled, then broke to bring the ball in again. Sunny threw it to Sideswipe who spun around, passed it off, then ran onward toward the goal with Sunny following. They passed the ball swiftly around goading Ironhide who was the … wait for it … goalie.

^,,^

"I'm still trying to figure out who thought up goalie as a position in basketball." -sportscaster on Earth

At that moment Ironhide stole the ball, flung it to Hardie who passed it to Prime who dropped it into the net. The crowd went nuts.

"Well, I think that answers my question," the sportscaster said with a grin.

^,,^

Iacon, 10 and Kaon, bupkis.

=0=TBC 11-1-19

**NOTES! NOTEY-NOTE-NOTE!**

leoness chapter 122 . 12h ago

lol, prowl never learns…

ME: In his Prowl-shaped world view, Ratchet is mind boggling to him. That he loves it surprises him every time, though he kneejerks to stop Ratchet. He would love to be him if he could get his girdle off. LOL! HUGS!

What Lies Beyond chapter 120 . Oct 29

Well, that's torn it. Hopefully that was just some idiot firing into the walls or ceiling in an attempt to get everyone's attention. (Though obviously it backfired spectacularly). And it was going so well, too-well, up until the brawl, at least. Something always has to come up when it's a holiday or a big game, doesn't it?

ME: Thats absolutely true. :D Nothing that's good isn't ever earned by these knotheads. There's always more to the story than it seems and this one is not different.

(Speaking of, are there any more War Games planned...? And given that holoforms are a thing, how do you think a butterfly house/garden would go over?)

ME: There's a war game coming shortly. ;O) A butterfly house sounds awesome. I'm putting it on the list. I might even talk about the human resort habitat now that its fully expanded. They have them there as well. :D HUGS!

fancyspinner chapter 119 . Oct 28

This is a great interlude. I loved how this little family came together. Now he just needs a nice Mech so that he can settle down. LOL maybe ratchet can take care of that? What cute little babies those are. I love them.

ME: FANCY! I love them, too. I like redemption stories but they sort of emerge. I never plan them. This sort of came together. Rocco is a rough cob as my grandpa would say but he's a good guy at heart and the kids are so sweet. HUGS!

AuroraArgentiSilvereye chapter 119 . Oct 27

*inhale* REEEEEEEEEEE!

Ahem, sorry. I had to express the major feels I caught. My heart was breaking for those little babies. I'm a parent as well, so I can only imagine the culture shock Rocco is going through right now. I wanna just hug the little darlings! They deserve it all, and never want for a thing again. I'm so in love with this little side tale of Rocco and the little ones journey of adjusting to life on Mars. Anyway, lovely chapter(s) as of late, and I'm so stoked for whatever comes next!

ME: This sort of fell together. I love them, too. They're going to stay a while in the thread and pop up later on as well. We need this. :D

Hopefully those two spies will finally get what's coming to them, now that the proverbial beans have been spilled. Onwards!

ME: The cell network going down is going to spell the end for them. The only thing to decide is if they go to Earth or stay. Prime has arguments for and against each move. HUGS, Darling! ONWARDS HO!

Ragemoose chapter 118 . Oct 27

agh, finally caught up again! i feel like i do this a lot. the last five or so chapters were enough to have me in tears. i love arcs like these so much. i feel like sunspot, now that he's getting a little older and probably understands things more, would probably want to start something like the FDA but for refugee kids. maybe even specifically for child soldiers.

ME: I agree. What a great idea for the child soldiers. TO THE LIST YOU GO! :D

i know from experience that being around a bunch of strange adults can be terrifying especially after trauma so as nice as the kid services are on mars, i could see it being an easier transition if it was aided by someone who can identify with them more closely, like sunspot. i think it would be cute if they even made it up like some kind of secret club, with secret tree house bases and what not. to make them feel more like they're getting to do something fun and not just being talked to by an adult.

ME: TO THE LIST AS WELL! :D:D:D (readers are such miracles, you have no idea ...)

Of course, thats just some halt-asleep rambling of mine so take it with a grain of salt;

ME: I'm taking it, salt or no … ;)

i just like to spend my time thinking about how much great stuff the kids in this story will do once they're older. :P ive head canoned for a long time that when Orion grows up he'll be Prime, if that gives you any idea of the esteem in which i hold ratchet and ironhide's parenting :P

ME: I can see that. Orion is a kid and a half with no dark spots because he's so loved and supported. Ratchet and Ironhide never expected this and they have a soft spot for loneliness and unhappiness. You can't go wrong with that.

thank you as always for helping me through the hard times and writing a story lovely enough to get utterly lost in. Eagerly awaiting more and just in case i get behind again before then happy halloween!

ME: More and more coming. I only feel that this is about halfway through. LOL! I'm delighted that people are happy here. Its intended that way. I like to see how far up you can come when you hit rock bottom. HUGS, darling Ragemoose. :D

SunnyandSidesexcellentadventur chapter 118 . Oct 27

After reading about Tiko and Boo, I had tears in my eyes. Siphon reminds me of Sunspot, he made me cry when reading about his life before Rachet's and Ironhide. Good for Rocco for not splitting the babies up.

ME: I think Rocco surprised himself as well with what's happened. They will stay in the thread for a while before coming in and out of them. HUGS! :D

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul chapter 118 . Oct 26

Lol, poor Rocco, his helm is spinning. And poor babies, why do I get the feeling that maybe a certain loudmouth is going to visit? I feel for Sunny that he is still so intense about babies, but I think that could be part of his charm. All yellow babies... well, it could have been worse... its late, brain is scattered, good night and cant wait till the next one

ME: Hi, Dark Honey. :D I agree. Everyone has to get it together and what a great place to do it. More to come with them. HUGS! :D

leoness chapter 118 . Oct 26

Siphon's a natural, haha.

ME: :D:D:D Truer words never spoken. ;O)

leoness chapter 117 . Oct 24

awwwwwww…

ME: :D:D:D:D:D


	124. Chapter 124

The Diego Diaries:** BASKETBALL!** (dd7 124)

This was supposed to go out last night. :}

Today is November 2, 2019. Nine years ago, I posted the first part of this story thinking it might go 40 pieces. It would have been earlier, I started it on October 26th but it took that long to figure out how to load it on Fan Fiction.

:D To all the readers, both from the first day to now, you are the greatest and most important element of all. Hugs to all of you forever. -Me :D

=0=On the court

"We're going to have to slam them to the Pit. Give us the ball. Move it around. They can't defend all of us at once," Sideswipe said as everyone nodded. They broke and walked to their places for the throw in.

"We're going to have to do man-on-man defenses now," Prime said quietly in their own huddle on the sidelines. "They will probably try to run the ball around seeking an opening. Do not give them one." They broke and walked to their places.

The ball was thrown in.

It was a merry chase as both sides tagged their particular individual and shadowed them. The shadowed players, Kaon, did their best to run the ball around but when Sunstreaker shot for the basket a big black servo reached up to deflect the ball out of bounds.

Ironhide landed with a grin at his son, then walked back to his place. **"I, IRONHIDE DID DEFLECT THE BALL AND PREVENT A SCORE!"**

**"I, SIDESWIPE AM GOING TO KICK YOUR AFT!"**

**"I, IRONHIDE WELCOME IT AND RAISE IT TWICE! BRING YOUR BROTHER!"**

Huge laughter was had even by the players as they walked back to take the ball in. Prime passed it around, the speed of which was instructive and by the time everyone was running ragged, he got it, elbowed Bracket in the face, then dropped it down into the basket.

Iacon, 15 and Kaon … wait for it …** ZERO**!

They stared at Ironhide then grinned.

Ironhide who was grinning back lost his. He glanced toward his father and grandfather. "I don't like the look they gave me. I think they're going to take me out."

Nearby, gathered together ...

"I think we have to take him out." -Kaon including relatives

The game began again, a riotous raging tide of mechs trying to get to a hole with a ball. Guarding it with skill and a good fist or two, Ironhide and Bracket managed to keep the scores away until a dog pile on Ironhide by mechs bum rushing the basket flipped him helm over heels into the wall with the force of a cannonball.

He hung upside down a moment pinned by force, then slid down, landed on his helm finials, then fell forward to lie face down on the floor. It was at that moment that the Autobot Watch and Medical Mentorship Programs leaped into action and a passel of kids ran out with medical kits and a stretcher for the 'victim-down!' lying nearby.

Ratchet who was leaning over the side stared down at Ironhide as the kids reached him, then almost as one pulled out meters, turned to him and scanned at the same time. Even though he was unconscious, Ironhide's body jumped under the combined voltage of their meters.

Ratchet laughed. Loudly.

The cameras caught every guffaw.

=-=In the commentary booth nearby, itself fastened to the ceiling with a perfect view of the game from its descended position at mid line

That one.

"You wouldn't know what a good bond Ironhide and Ratchet have from Ratchet laughing about Ironhide just now," Jazz said with a chuckle.

"The kids are swarming him," Blaster said.

"They should. They're adorable and totally helpful," Revet said. "I love them."

"We all do." -Jazz, Blaster, three worlds total population and half of the pirates in the system

=0=Under Generalissimo Coros

"What's his general condition?" he asked as Hercy, Kup, Drift, Springer, Lon, Bezel and Smokey joined them.

"I would say he's unconscious," Tempe said with the utmost seriousness.

Coros glanced at the others who nodded. "Very well. Let's see if he's without impairment to move."

All of the kids began to feel Ironhide all over his body to see if there were any broken bits that might be endangered by moving.

The crowd gave them a standing ovation.

=0=Up there

"What the frag?" Prowl asked with a grin as he stood beside Ratchet with his arms folded prettily over his rather nice chassis.

"Standard procedure. Checking for broken bits," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. The camera was on both of them again.

"Aren't you going down there?" Prowl asked.

"Not since you shot a hole in my bouncy ball," Ratchet said before Prowl picked him up and dropped him over the side.

Ratchet fell 70 feet, stuck the landing, then pirouetted over to see the show.

He got a standing ovation as well.

=0=Standing nearby watching the show

"Prowl's pretty strong to throw a bot like Ratchet over the side. Don't tell Ratchet I said so." -Blackjack

"I won't." Everyone.

They would.

"Prowl is very strong. It is one of his many charms." -Prime with a grin

"You talking out of school?" Hardie asked with a chuckle.

"If I knew what that meant … yes," Prime said as they all guffawed.

=0=Nearby

"What do you think?" Springer asked as Goldwing stood beside him watching the kids with amusement and great pride. He mentored two of the Seeker kids himself.

"We should ask as consultants," Goldwing said. "What do you think, infants?"

They all turned to him, all thirty of them. "I/We think he should be stretchered off to triage." -all thirty of them

Springer nodded. "I think we can do that." He glanced at the others, then they gathered after moving children gently back to lift Ironhide onto the stretcher. It took a bit of heft but they did and with the kids following to the gigantic applause and pride of the crowd, they carried him to the tunnel and triage. Behind them waving and curtsying to the crowd, Ratchet followed.

They disappeared down the tunnel and the game continued with Ultra Magnus as goalie. From that moment on to the half time, no one would be able to get a shot in on goal around the massive bot who stood in place deflecting the ball every time they came near the basket.

Kaon would be pissed.

**SIREN!**

The teams gathered, then walked out together. As they did, the halftime would be replays of plays and Ratchet's cheer gear interlude.

=0=Triage

He lay on the berth with the birdies singing. Ratchet had gone over him, noting he would come back in one piece once his self repair systems finished, then turned to the kids who looked at him with hopeful optics and much hero worship.

They hero worshiped everyone connected to their program.

"**BRILLIANT! WHAT CAN I SAY!?" **he asked before getting swarmed for hugs.

=0=MCA halftime show

"What's the word on Ironhide?" -Earth sportswriter

"I just got word that he's going to be okay and will be out of the game until ..." Revet checked the note. He grinned. "Until, as Ratchet put it, his marbles stop pinballing in his head."

Everyone laughed.

"What about those kids? They appear to have doubled." -Earth

"That's a program put together by the Watch and Hospital to give kids an outlet for their energy, a chance to see careers that might want and to give them a chance to serve the colony. Intermediate kids have to do this to graduate and even though they're mostly just level ones and have a long way to go, this will count toward that requirement," Blaster said.

"They would do it anyway. They started it themselves," Jazz said. "They want to be doctors and security."

"They're adorable. We need one for broadcasting. We need to give kids opportunities in whatever they think they want to do to see if they like it," Revet said.

Everyone agreed.

"It's 15-0 so far. What do you think Kaon should do to turn this around?" -Earth

Jazz smiled. "Score?"

Everyone laughed.

=0=Locker rooms

"Oh, ha-ha, Jazz," Sideswipe said as he sat on a bench obsessing on the score.

"We need to jump them. Make it a fight," Hugh-E said. "Its the only way. They have more skill and teamwork. We have fists."

Everyone considered that, then glanced at the twins.

"What?" they asked.

Everyone laughed.

Everyone also agreed.

=0=Other locker room

"Infant is out for a while," Hardie said as he took the message from Ratchet.

"Then we better expect to get beaten up right and left," Prime said.

Everyone agreed.

=0=Rejoining the crowd

"He's not coming back until First Aid releases him," Ratchet said.

"Then he's out for the duration," Tagg said remembering the stories he'd heard about Aid's intense concern for his patients.

"Bingo," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Everyone laughed.

**SIREN!**

The room erupted as the teams ran out in their lines, took their sides and got ready for the jump ball. This was the last hope of Kaon. After a moment of hoo-haw, they lined up, the ball was tossed, Optimus got it and also a punch in the face from a grinning Hugh-E.

Meanwhile …

"**LET ME GO! I HAVE TO BE FREE!"**

"Lay back, Ironhide. I have release discretion." -First Aid

"**CALL THE COPS! KIDNAPPING! CASTE COURT! CASTE COURT!"**

Back there again ...

Prime staggered back with the ball, Sunstreaker stole it, Ratchet kept Prowl from jumping over the wall after him, Sunny ran with the ball, swapped it around his teammates in a complex play, then tossed it to the hoop where it bounced off Magnus's face and went out of bounds.

It was amusing to see Sunstreaker rage for a moment, then stalk back infuriated.

Prime on the other servo was trading blows with Huge-E at the center line, both of them grinning as they lay haymakers on each other. It was A**STONISHING** how powerful the blows were though Prime was pulling his punches. Even a Man Mountain Dean like Huge-E wasn't in Prime's class. It would take Megatron or a Phase Sixer to do that.

But it was way the frag entertaining.

=0=MCA off line

"Fuck. Look at the blows." -Sportscaster on Earth unaware that his mike was hot

"Your mike is hot, Randy." -Partner recognizing that his mike was still on

"Oh, crap," Sportscaster who would get a mild reprimand because management was saying the same thing at the same time outside the control booth

=0=Arena

The crowd was losing their marbles watching the two beat the slag out of each other. Standing around the court or on the sidelines, the other players critiqued and measured themselves against the two.

"You fought Megatron a couple of times, Chromia," Arcee said. "How do they match up?"

Chromia thought a moment as Maelstrom watched from the bench where he was allowed to sit as 'team mascot'. He was entranced by her, the lover boy.

"Prime has the edge. What Prime **never** has is the rage. If he were ever mad enough, Megatron would be toast," she said as she slammed her fists together.

Maelstrom nearly swooned.

=0=Prime and Hugh-E

Prime was in his element nearly exulting over the play. He **LOVED** basketball and football, was **EXTREMELY **good at both and loved the fights that took place in the games. They didn't kill anyone. They were part of the play and it was fun to just box with someone without worrying about terminating their aft.

Hugh-E felt the same way.

After a moment of blows, they both backed off, laughed, bumped fists, then walked to their teams.

=0=MCA

"I don't get the fights beyond fighting. That they're strategic or so I'm told boggles the mind. I can't wait to see Prime and his team play football." -Sportscaster

"Me either." -another

=0=Arena

They lined up, faced each other, then Prime threw the ball in. Chromia got it, ran madly passing to Hardie and Blackjack while Magnus stood calmly in the 'goal'.

(**BWAHAHAHA! THE GOAL! THE GOALIE! BASKETBALL! BWAHAHA!** -Ed)

When all was said and done, it was Iacon, 20 and Kaon **ZERO!**

That's when the twins and their team decided to go for broke(n struts).

=0=TBC 11-02-19

**HUGS!**


	125. Chapter 125

The Diego Diaries: **WAR!** Mostly (dd7 125)

=0=In the scrum. Sort of.

"**HA!"**

Hardie instinctively moved just enough that a force of energy flying at him with speed flew past unobstructed.

A flash of a triumphant grin, then surprise entered his processor for the barest of seconds before continuing onward past his target.

Hardie spun with infinite grace to watch as his attacker reached for the Thing In Dispute in his flight, continuing to turn before planting himself once more. Grinning, he watched as the graceful creature who had come for him so daringly hit the wall and hang from his own inertia a second before falling to the floor to lay on his face.

Sideswipe had underestimated his old Appa by about a nanosecond or several.

Hard Drive with the ball in his servos threw it to Chromia who seemed to float past in the air. She caught it, twisted, then threw it into the net. Continuing onward, she landed on her side, rolled, then stood up with all the power and nuance that she brought to everything she did.

It was then that both of them turned toward Sideswipe who was listening to the birdies sing.

From all corners, the game ground to a halt. Sound sort of vacuumed away, then slammed in as the scoreboard changed. Five more for Iacon.

Out of several tunnels came hordes of children, thirty of them running for Sideswipe with their med-i-kits and deep determination to serve The People wherever and whenever there was need. Sliding to a halt together, Coros and Sil took charge of the patient. The others along with them pulled their scanners out, pointed them at the crumpled pile of mech before them and with a jolt of that much power gave Sideswipe the once over. His limp form jumped from the impact of it.

They gathered in their groups discussing their probably identical data as Sil and Coros consulted with them over their ideas and findings. At last, Coros and Sil nodded gravely, then glanced up 70 feet to Ratchet who was watching down at them from the wall of his box with a giant smile.

"I think he needs to go out, Commander," Coros said.

Sil nodded.

Then the 28 other kids did as well.

Even Drift and Springer, Goldwing, Lon and Bezel nodded. They were carrying the stretcher, Lon and Bezel. Standing by the tunnel across the court, Hercy and Kup nodded as well.

Ratchet smiled bigger, then gave a thumbs up.

The crowd howled with laughter as the kids gathered their gear. The big mechs loaded Sideswipe's pieces parts onto the stretcher, hoisted it, then were followed by 30 very serious and concerned medical students/night watch-lets off the court to the standing ovation of the crowd.

Both sides watched them go with a grin … at least Iacon did, then gathered to have Kaon throw the ball in at their end of the court.

The losers.

Prowl who was watching with a grin of his own considered how the twins were halved, Kaon was losing big, Sideswipe was toast, Kaon was losing … all was well in his world. He had a perfect place to put the cup on his mantle.

Did I say all was well in his world?

They threw it in and away Sunstreaker went with a bowed neck and a bum rush. He rammed his way through the line until Prime spun and blocked him. Sunny bent his shoulder into Prime and pushed with his greatest strength. To give credit to him, he actually slid Prime along the floor for a few feet. Then he stopped.

Sunny had hit the wall. Literally.

Prime leaned back into Sunstreaker and began to move him in reverse easily. Passing the ball, Sunstreaker stepped back from Prime. They smirked at each other as the ball went around the court. When it flashed past Prime, he caught it in flight, turned to the net, then tossed it in. Bracket jumped and caught it slightly but it still fell in.

Iacon 25 and Kaon **ZERO!**

It was on.

They stood side-by-side in the box watching the hoo-haw on the floor. Everyone was running swiftly throwing the ball around to get it within reach of the net. Elbows and fists flew as they battled each other hard. Chromia, Hard Drive and Raptor were fast and furious. Sunstreaker, Toffee and Hugh-E were hard at it but the clock was running out.

"What do you think, Prowler? Hit the town afterwards?" Ratchet asked as he stood beside a smirking and contented winger.

"I think so but right now I want to baste myself in the glory of this moment. I know they're yours but watching the twins lose, the slaggers, heals a lot of things." Prowl grinned at Ratchet.

Ratchet grinned back. "Go Iacon Invaders?"

"They goed," Prowl said.

**HUGE** laughter greeted that.

=0=Down below

**MAYHEM! **

**POW-POW!**

For a moment the action stopped as Raptor and Hugh-E began to trade blows. The crowd roared as the two slammed each other. Then Hugh got a good right in and Raptor lifted off to fly into the wall over the top of the Kaon bench. They ducked as he rose over their helms, then landed on the floor after bouncing off the wall.

**CUE THE KIDS!**

=0=Triage, a bit earlier

"**LET ME GO!"**

"Put him here," First Aid said as Springer and Drift brought Sideswipe in.

They put him on the berth, then grinned at Ironhide who was sitting on his with a frown. "What's the score? What happened to him?** GET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

Laughter greeted that remark as everyone ducked out.

First Aid was bent over Sideswipe to work on him. He was intently plugging in and getting him ready for a deep body scan.

Ironhide seeing his chance eased down, then tried to slip out.

**"IRONHIDE!** Don't make me pull medical priority," Aid said without even looking toward the door.

Ironhide froze. "What the frag? ..."

=0=Out there

The kids took their places after watching Raptor be carted out to the triage center. They were busy as bird dogs doing good deeds of great character. They were happy, fulfilled, organized, getting great training, finding purpose and their families were **INTENSELY **bought in, those that weren't complete afts.

Never underestimate the love an Appa and Amma have for their little twigs.

They watched the game with amazement, joy and a professional optic, discussing amongst each other the damage potential for some of the play.

Lon, Hercy and Kup stood with Springer and Drift by the tunnel entrance. It was amusing to listen to them, the kids who worshiped the ground they walked on.

"What's the word on the injured?" Hercy asked.

"Ironhide wants paroled, Sideswipe is still a pile of kindling and Raptor is woozy. I don't expect any of them let out any time soon," Drift said. "I get what you mean about First Aid."

"He's meticulous, our Aid," Kup said with a nod.

Then Prime and Hugh-E got into a slagging match and the game ground to a halt to watch.

=0=Up there

"Its sad how much Hugh-E wants to plant Our Optimus," Ratchet said. "He punches well, though."

"Not well enough," Prowl said with a snit of superiority. "Optimus is the King of Swing."

Ratchet snickered. "Why, Prowler … you're a Po-8."

"That's me," Prowl said as he took a sleeping Solus from his ada and slid her into his carry hold.

"Are we still on?" Ratchet asked.

"Probably not," Prowl said with a wistful sigh.

Ratchet nodded. "I agree. Pencil it in."

Prowl grinned. "Alert the jail."

=0=On the floor

"**BAM!"**

**"BAMMA-BAMMA-BAM!"**

"**PUNCH!"**

"**JAB! PUNCHA-PUNCHA-JAB!"**

They stopped, laughed, then rejoined the game.

To say it was fierce was an understatement. When a carrier got into range of the goal, the fists flew. Hips bumped players off the court. Shoulders slammed into players and servos that could rip chunks out of concrete walls grabbed for the ball with fury behind them.

Up and down they went, some getting close, Kaon getting a score and Iacon's Invaders getting three more. When the siren went off and it finally, mercifully did, Iacon was 40 and Kaon was 5.

All hail Iacon.

Then the entire crowd seemed to climb over the barriers, drop to the floor and lose their minds.

=0=In Triage

Ironhide watching the game bellowed his delight as the siren rang. Turning to his father who was sitting on his berth watching as well, he grinned. "Beer on me in the man cave."

Both of them slid down to walk to the door.

First Aid glanced at them. "You're not discharged."

"We are now," Raptor said. "Thanks, Aid. You're a champion." Then he walked out with his grandson to swagger in the glow of a championship, the first one of a game he didn't know he liked or was good at until Prime asked him to try it. They disappeared into the roaring crowd beyond.

Aid stared at the door, then a slowly reviving Sideswipe. "Well, at least I have you," he said without irony.

It would take a bit longer for Sideswipe to revive and find out that at least they weren't totally skunked in the game.

=0=Out there

It would take a while to get the elders out of the arena and to the cab stand. Rather than have them brave the Metro which would be filled with jubilant (or not) basketball fans, they were heading home in the white vehicles. Standing with them, Ratchet and Prowl waited for the boys to come out with their bonds. It was going to be a party at Prime's house. The trophy had been awarded a moment ago.

It was a small silver cup with the words 'Martian Professional Basketball Championship' and the date and team name carved on the base plaque. Prime would bring it home first, then the others would have it for a couple of orns. When that was completed it would go to the Arena where it would be placed in a case for display. Hopefully, it would be the beginning of a beautiful thing.

There were interviews and other things to do with both teams so everyone else was going ahead to have beer and food at Prime's house.

The night was dark, the lights of the city bright as the plaza was dominated by jubilant fans. Lines were long at the clubs, food trucks and transportation outlets. There was cheering, conversations, gangs of people, families and youngsters running about or gathered to enjoy themselves.

Ratchet stood with the elders waiting for them to get a cab. Both he and Prowl would drive home while they undertook the children all the way to Autobot City. The party around them was enticing but they would have to take a rain check. As he stood there he went offline. :Ironhide:

:What?:

:How are ya?:

:Fine and dandy but what can you expect from a champion?:

:You took the words right out of my mouth. When are you and the others going to be at The Residence?:

:Hard to tell. Everyone wants to speak to us and everyone wants to be us:

Ratchet grinned. :Get your aft over as fast as you can or I'll eat all the fudge:

[Pause]

:Slagger. Leave me some:

:I'll think about it: Ratchet let the line go dormant as they stepped forward. Helping his elders and half the children into the cab, he watched them pull out. A few more elders and then they could drive onward themselves. There were dogs, cats and several bovines waiting for them and they hadn't had their dinner yet.

Neither had he.

=0=Inside the arena

They sat in a room for interviews, the players of both teams. News reporters from three planets were grilling them over the game.

"What's the news now, Lord Optimus," a human was saying, "about you and your team attending to play football?"

Prime grinned. "I like playing sports. We are going to be a team in the league expansion, the Crater Comets."

"There's a lot of speculation about a head of state playing a professional sport. What do you say about that?" another asked.

Prime grinned. "If any national leader on Earth wants to get up a team, I would be happy to play them."

**HUGE** laughter from the punters.

"Then you have no shame?" Raptor asked him with a giant smile.

Prime grinned back full of contentment. "None."

=0=TBC 11-4-19 Happy Birthday, J. C. :D

ESL

skunked: slang for losing without points or doing something for nothing. its also slang for being cheated.


	126. Chapter 126

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd7 126)

=0=Primal Residence

They sat around the vast living room eating catered food and sipping cold drinks. The game was over and the mechs were on their way after being interviewed, exclaimed over and almost carried to the Metro. It was a jolly train that wend its way to The City filled with players, fans and a few really drunk mini-cons who sang through the entire repertoire of every club song they could remember.

They could remember all of them.

Reaching Metro 1, they clambered off, hustled to the tower through the street parties that seemed to be everywhere and went straight upward with the twins and other relatives hot on their trail. A jolly ride concluded their journey as they walked into the apartment. Children and dogs, cows, a nervous bug and several cats competed for their attention and a good view of the cup that Prime held in his hands.

"**OTIS! WHAT SHE!?"** Orion asked.

Prime knelt. He held it out to the children. "This is the prize for the game today."

It took a moment for the kids to check it out then smile brilliantly.

"**OTIS**. Good you. You good she. I good you. I, Orion love you," Orion said with a big grin. He patted Prime's arm.

"I love you, too, Orion," Optimus said with a grin back. "Have you had dinner?"

"We do. I, Orion doed. Lou doed?" he asked the others who nodded. He smiled, then looked at Optimus. "Shes doed. All the shes. Good shes. I, Orion say good shes," he said as he patted some of them.

Optimus chuckled as he stood, then handed the cup to Prowl who held it with great delight. He walked to the mantle of the fireplace and set it in an empty spot among the pictures and nick knacks of their travels around the universe.

He turned to the rest. "That-looks-so-good-I-think-we-need-to-vote-to-keep-it-there-until-next-season. All-in-favor-say-aye," Prowl said swiftly. Before anyone could speak, he rubbed his servos together. "All right then, there it stays."

The mockery was **HUGE** for the winged wonder who then herded the kids away to play in the playroom down the corridor. He came back as everyone dished up dinner to take his chair beside Ratchet and continue his own.

"You're so needy, Prowler. Did you know that?" Ratchet asked.

"You're so delusion. Did **you** know that?" Prowl replied. "By the way, your pre-game sideshow was insane. I've asked for a Primal hold for you. You're welcome."

Prime who had just sat with a heaping plate and a beer glanced at Prowl. "Did you? I do not remember signing one."

"I did for you." Prowl grinned. "No one ever knows the difference."

"Well, that should tell you all you want to know," Ratchet said. "You're officially a wimp, Optimus."

Huge agreement greeted that as the twins walked by with food and beer. They sat down against the wall and began to eat.

"Need a hug?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

Sunstreaker frowned at him. "You're supposed to support us. How do you expect us to stay out of jail if you don't?"

"Don't ask me. You **know **my record," Ratchet said.

"What's the drill tomorrow, Prowl?" Alor asked as he sat down on the floor and attracted the attention of three cute little cows.

"We have to meet up about the spies. We have to decide whether to tell the humans if N.E.S.T. doesn't get all the tech they gathered in their raids to us directly. Can't trade without hostages," he said with a frown. "I can't believe we have to go over this."

"Send Magnus. He's the enforcer," Arcee said as she sat on a couch next to him as they ate.

"I'll go," Magnus said. "It's my duty."

"We may do that, Magnus," Optimus said as he sipped his beer. "Right now, we have to go over the situation and try to reconstruct what they have and what might still be there. Apparently, their science units are dispersed and compartmentalized. No one knows more than they need to know."

"Fragger," Sideswipe said. "They have no call to have this tech."

"No, they don't," Prowl said coldly. "We'll get it back if we have to go there and shake it out of them."

"Count me in," Ratchet said as he smiled at Prowl. "You and me haven't been in a human jail yet."

"There's always the first time," Magnus said dryly.

"There's nothing like the support of family in your joor of need," Ratchet replied.

Maelstrom snorted, then schooled his face to a placid expression. It was actually very cute.

"I have to make the rounds of the habitats tomorrow. We have a lot of backlog to do. I also want to see how Rocco and the kids are doing," Ratchet said.

"That was pretty stand up of him to take them on," Prowl said. "Three little kids, all loaners is a lot for a depraved marauder."

Snickers went around the room.

"I'm going there myself," Ironhide said. "I want to see what the scene is like. He might have a limit."

"I think its three," Sideswipe said.

The beat would go on.

=0=Party at the Family Tower

Food and drink were had as they celebrated the championship of the world in basketball. The entire group minus those on duty had gathered before the giant monitor screen, the 'Autobot i-pad' to watch the game together. It was the usual round of wild paced sport and bar fight. Some of them had been doing reaction videos for streaming services at NASA and Diego during the game, showing their own enjoyment but also that of everyone there.

"I'm going to miss basketball but football is coming up in eight days so there's that," Jonathan Lennox said as he sat between his wife and son eating dinner and drinking a good cold beer. "If there's no more interruptions then Prime and company will play the first game on Cybertron with Nova Cronum, the reigning champions."

"That's right," Lonnie Epps said as she lounged nearby. "I forgot. I wonder if the time's coming when we can see a game on Cybertron?"

"When they move it closer and it gets a sun again," Niall Graham said.

Everyone craned their necks to look at him.

He grinned. "That's the dream. They want to move Cybertron, its moons and the local group to a closer star so it won't roam."

"Can they do that?" someone asked nearby.

"Wheeljack said they do that a lot. They moved Caminus to a dwarf star before theirs exploded and they can move Cybertron, too. Its a matter of finding a good star, checking it out for life and if finding none moving gas giants in to clean up the debris field of the sun, take on wandering debris that may come in, then putting them in the right balanced orbits."

It was silent a moment. A few of them shifted in their seats as they pondered such a thing.

"That's … uh, its science fiction, right? Think about all the stuff that can go wrong," Sam Witwicky said.

"I don't want to," Judy Witwicky said. "The math skills of some of the bots scare me."

"You and me, too. I have enough trouble just balancing my checkbook," someone else said.

It would be a quiet meal for a few moments before the conversation picked up again.

=0=Earth 1

Angus Optimus ran past a table where a passel of grannies sat eating dessert and chatting together. Several other babies followed him, laughing and beating feet across the dining area of their big habitat. He was a first level at Sparkling Day #1 where most of the smallest members of the Prime-Ironhide menagerie attended.

He was a toddler and thus was considered a 'level 1-beginner' in his school.

Everyday a school bus arrived in the habitat entrance, three babies were put on it into the arms of mini-con aides who took them to school and got them inside, then they would come home the same way. On the bus were two other toddlers from Earth2 who were following the same routine. It was the way all of the kids went to school now on public and district transportation.

He was happy, liked to play with Orion and the other kids who were well versed on his fragility. He was doing well in his studies, could speak a bit of NeoCybex and was friendly with literally dozens of kids.

Now he was beating feet without an environmental suit on to put a layer between him and everyone he wanted to play with. He was expert with it, that was good. But it often was maddening, though it fit his form perfectly and the helmet nearly molded to his cute little head to be as unobtrusive to him as possible.

"Have they all eaten?" someone asked as they flocked past heading toward the other side of the lounge with huge laughter and joie de vivre.

"They have. I want them to wear themselves out before bed time," another said. "School tomorrow."

A granny nodded, then grinned. "I get to go with them to Sparkling Day. Visitation time after all."

Everyone agreed to that wondrous use of time. It would surprise a few people how many even without grandchildren there rode with the bus to sit in on the lessons and activities of the little kids. Neo and Laret had a lot of friends at Earth 1.

=0=There

They sat in their barracks eating the good food supplied during special orns such as holidays and game days. There was no real beer but the stuff they drank tasted like it. The only difference was they wouldn't be able to get loaded from it.

"It was good to see Kaon lose," AU Neo said with a glance at AU Kudon who lounged on the berth as they watched highlights of the game being played on a sports talk show here in The City.

"I never liked Kaon. Capital City is the only city for me," AU Kudon said. He glanced at AU Neo. "I heard that Praxus won a football championship once because Prowl stacked the team."

"That sounds about right," AU Neo said. "That calculator never did like to lose." She reached for another cookie, then took a bite. "They serve excellent food here even when nothing special is going on."

"They do," AU Kudon said as he put his peds up on the chair across from him. "It's good not to have the others around."

The only alternate universe prisoners at the special lock up who were allowed to live in the barracks rather than remain in stasis in the hospital security sector were the 'political-non violent' ones. Waldeen, Traachon and the others were in barracks together but she and Kudon were in a smaller one built for just a couple of prisoners.

"It's relieving not to have to put up with Ironhide and Springer," AU Neo said. "I don't know if Ironhide knows about Alor and Blackjack. I don't know if he would care. He did, after all, burn his grand genitors to death."

"A good move for him," AU Kudon said with a malicious sound to his voice. "Maybe we can enlighten him if he ever gets put back here."

AU Neo grinned slightly. "That sounds about right to me. I shall bookmark it in my diary."

The evening would pass quietly as they watched the life beyond the bars of their cage play out on their monitor screen, a life they wouldn't be living any time soon.

=0=Later that night

"Oh, **Ironhide** … you **devil**, you."

[Grin] "I **am** a devil aren't I."

"I won't disagree."

[Silence]

"That was a great game, Only One. It turned me on to see you fly into that wall."

[Grin] "That's because you're a crazy slagger. That bouncing costume is my favorite. You reminded me of that girl in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory who turned blue and blew up into a ball."

[Pause to review tape] "You're right. I never thought of her. I was too busy culling my photo gallery for images of Prowl that captured his essence."

[Laughter] "I think you succeeded."

"**ADA!**"

Two big mechs nearly jumped out of their exoskeletons with startled surprise. Two sets of optics glanced at the door where a tiny version of the big version sitting in the tub across from Ratchet stood.

"What are you doing up, Orion?" Ironhide asked as he set his beer on the floor beside the tub. He and Ratchet were soaking in it, each sitting at one end of it. "You're supposed to be in sleepy bed."

Orion walked up, looked into the bubble filled water, then smiled. **"I, ORION LIKE THE SHES! I, ORION SWAMMED!" **

Before either of them could stop him, he dived in head first. Behind him having stood in the door watching, Spot bounded up, then leaped in to save Orion. As he did that, Robby the Bruce walked up, stared into the 'trough', then clambered up to join them.

"**What the frag!**" -Ratchet

"**OW! MY PED! **Where's Orion?" -Ironhide digging through the bubbles.

"**SPLASH! SPLASHITY SPLASH! LICK! LICKETY LICK!"** -a big boi

"**MOOOOOOOO!**" -a cow

Or in other words, just another end to a beautiful orn in the Bosom of Love™

=0=TBC 11-5-19


	127. Chapter 127

The Diego Diaries: The Next Orn (dd7 127)

=0=Home

The family came, the kids went, Ratchet stood in the middle of the apartment with a cat and a cow.

Ironhide walked out of the berth room with a dollie in each servo. He slowed, then looked around. "Where did everyone go?"

"You're not fast enough," Ratchet said. "They even took Halo."

Ironhide frowned, an altogether cute look for him. "Then I'm taking the cow. My turn."

Ratchet frowned, a rather good look for him as well. Lately he'd been carrying Robby around in his carry hold, placing him in the pen in the corner of his office filled with 'cow-y toys' and a nice blanket for him to lay on. It was amazingly easy to do so and many were the little kids and elders on his house calls that were delighted to see him and hoped he would come back soon.

"I'm not making house calls, slagger. I get him for those. What's your plan today?" Ratchet asked as he petted Cousin. The cat was sitting on the counter next to him.

"I have to go to the depots in Crater District 3 and 4. They have changes in the plans to make them deeper. They need my wisdom," Ironhide said as he picked up his cow. He grinned at the little scutter, then slid him into his hold. "Prime wants a meet up with legal this afternoon about the two spies. He wants to discuss the whole thing with Morshower and then decide what to do about them. He wants to have them here for their trials."

"That's not going to go over well and why wasn't I told?" Ratchet said as they walked to the door.

"Read your mail, slagger," Ironhide replied as they walked out together.

=0=Elsewhere

They walked off the bridge in Iacon at The Citadel heading for the Ops Center. The place was huge and rebuilt to a neater more advanced layout. Most of the buildings on world short of those that were slums were set into a template that dated back to the beginning. Some of the roadways and other designed urban settings weren't very easy to traverse nor did they utilize space as well as they could have. That was being changed now.

Entering the Center, Raptor, Delphi, Turbine, Blackjack, Hound, Hard Drive who commanded everything from here, Sirel who was a veteran soldier with a flare for organization and rebuilding as the former head of the Autobot 'SeeBees' … the group that was the army's construction corp before and during the war as well as BR-Ket-3 or Berket as he was called. He also was a master builder and organizational genius.

The eight of them ran the major districts into which Cybertron was divided administratively. All of them knew how to build and had staff that could do anything in the best way. The rolls had been scoured for technicians, planners, master builders and administrators that would support the resurrection of a decimated world.

They gathered around the command table to go over the overnight sit-rep, brainstorm what had to be done, how it would be done and the timelines for everything. Decisions were made, discussion was had, then seven of them would head out to their various headquarters to make the plates spin.

Hard Drive watched them go then grinned. He opened his carry hold to pull out Halo.

She sat on his hand with a giant smile. **"APPA! I COMED LOU!?"**

"You did," Hardie said as he set her tiny self onto the table. He sat, then grinned at her.

She smiled back, then looked around. Pointing a fat baby digit at the several giant data pads lying on the table top, she looked at him. **"APPA! LOU DIS!?"**

He nodded with a grin.

She walked slowly in a circle, then looked at him. She pointed at a cup sitting there. **"APPA! LOU DIS?!"**

He nodded with a bigger grin. It would go on for a little bit.

=0=Mars

Ratchet drove through the morning traffic heading for a short meeting at Unidad. Every three weeks unless something popped up, the human habitats and Ratchet met up to talk about things. None of the habitats but Unidad had to work directly with Ratchet as an administrative over lord but the others came to 'build community' and 'get things done'.

It was getting brighter as the morning wore onward when he turned into the four lane that led to the massive construct of two metrotitans that loomed ahead. The sunlight glinted off its structure and windows. The dome was a wonder. It was green and beautiful. The trees planted along the dome exterior to make the place look coordinated and Earth-like were doing well with that much access to the windows inside. The side where he could see them was that one that had first light of the day.

Pulling up, he waited to go in and when that was settled, he walked inside in his pretender gear. His vehicle mode was parked in the visitor's lane in the habitat entrance.

Sitting in a small cab, Carly waved to him.

Ratchet reached the vehicle, entered, then grinned at her. "Good morning. Don't **you** look chipper."

"That's what **all** my alien men say," Carly said as she pulled out to go to the conference room at the City Hall. Traffic was light now that all the children were in school. The business district was humming. There were nearly 22,000 individuals living here of which 9,900 were employees. A lot of families were making this home and so were their extended relations.

Ratchet didn't care much about that. All of them had to apply for temporary residency cards which meant a bit of vetting was had. They brought amazing skills, did the work that freed up others and added to the sense of community that Unidad had in spades. This place felt like a town and not just a very cool terrarium.

"How's things going?" Ratchet asked.

"Well," Carly said. "We haven't had any teenaged angst playing out since Hard Drive took care of it. This is a very law abiding community. We have a number of marriages pending, two babies expected and all is well."

"What about you and Chump Change?" Ratchet asked with a smile.

She laughed. "That's my **man** you're talking about." She grinned. "We want a spring wedding. James and Jessie want one later on, perhaps June. She's working out her orders. They came up again. James is on the Alpha strikers. He's going to be staying here."

"That's a lot of Brits then," Ratchet said. "I don't mind. I think you talk funny but you're cute."

She laughed. "And you don't?"

"Actually, I can affect any accent you want, my little pigeon," Ratchet said as he remembered a line from Pepe Le Pew, the cartoon skunk that was his spirit animal.

They reached City Hall, pulled over at the cab stand, then got out. It was a short hop and skip inside. The others were already there so the meeting got underway without a fuss.

The donuts and coffee were good, too.

=0=Up there

He opened the door to see Ironhide standing there with a little box. "Hi. I never expected to see you."

Ironhide grinned as he stepped inside. "I came to see how it was going. I know this is new."

Rocco nodded. "It is." He glanced around. The place looked like kids lived here. "Uh, they're around."

Ironhide nodded. "Home Health Care … they're coming?"

Rocco looked at Ironhide with relief. "Yeah. They help a lot. I was told that Siphon needs to go to some testing stuff for school today."

"I know. That's why I'm here. I'll take ya," Ironhide said as Siphon walked out of the hallway with a train engine in his hands.

He stopped, glanced from Rocco to Ironhide, then stepped closer. "Hi. I remember you."

Ironhide nodded. "I have something for ya." He handed the box to Rocco.

Rocco looked at it, then grinned. "Here, Siphon. Come here." Rocco walked to the elaborate train set by the windows, then set down the box.

Siphon walked to it, knelt, then looked down inside. He glanced up at Rocco with surprise and delight. **"MORE TRAIN STUFF!"**

Ironhide grinned. "I know you like them. Did you know there's freight trains underground all over the colony?"

He looked at Ironhide with surprise. **"NO!"**

Ironhide looked at Rocco. "Why not go out for a while? We can ride the trains."

Rocco looked at Siphon, then two little kids standing by the corridor with their bears. "That sounds great."

It would take a while to get the kids in gear though Rocco seemed better at it now. When they were gathered up, the little group walked out and headed for the elevator. Ironhide carried Siphon and Rocco carried Tika and Boo. They reached the lobby, walked out and looked around a moment.

"Follow me," Ironhide said as he headed toward the Metro station and the security doors that led to the armory and train system that worked for them underground. They would spend a few joors riding them, snacking, looking around The City, then end up at Metrotitan and the School District for the evaluation of Siphon for school.

=0=Ops Center a bit later

Ratchet walked in to wait for Prowl who was finishing up a few things. Handing Ops Center over to Paragon, he walked out with Ratchet to go to the Courthouse for the arraignment and pleadings of the mini-con rabble collected from the shooting and brawl shortly before which had left marks on everyone including Springer and Drift.

The walk across the airfield was brisk and filled with activity. Ships were coming and going. Buses filled with tourists from Earth were leaving the Airport to go to The Resort. Shocked to see Prowl and Ratchet, they waved madly, took pictures and called out, though no one could hear them through the windows of the buses.

Ratchet and Prowl waved back, then continued. They reached the Courthouse, found the Magistrate's court and entered to sit and watch the show. Two factions of a massive extended family had lost their marbles and a lot of their elders had spent time in jail. It was a shocking thing and this looked to be as entertaining as any held so far with their frame.

=0=Crater District 4

Optimus Prime stood on a pile of dirt with Ultra Magnus, Jetta and Mack. Bulkhead and Copperton climbed up to stand beside them as they all explained this expansion with the other one that was much more detailed toward an upward build than this.

"We want to open up two radial centers with the usual mass habitation potential. Crater District 2 is finished and we've broken ground on district 3 as you can see. We're laying in ground infrastructure and will be laying the foundations of the towers and other structures that will encompass the cities that will spiral out from this one," Jetta said as he pointed to the excavation and building going on before them.

"District 3 is being laid down now with District 4 which will free us up to move back to that one, 3, to get it up and running. We want to have the foundations laid for the one to come next even as we concentrate on this one. By the way," Jetta asked as he glanced at Magnus. "What's the population stand at now given we get refugees nearly every orn?"

Magnus unsubbed a data pad. "We're pushing 89,000,000 individuals as of yesterday's report from Immigration and The Bureau of Refugees."

They would take a moment to let that percolate through their processors before Jetta would again explain what they were doing here to Optimus.

They would need it.

=0=Courthouse

The door opened to let in the first group of mini-cons from the jail. Everyone of them was an elder, some of great stature in their community. Others sitting in chairs stood when they entered, then everyone sat as the elders lined up before No-A.

It was very quiet in the room.

=0=TBC 11-6-19

ESL

scutter: the sound you make when you shamble around.

In my house, a 'little scutter' was a rascal. (Really old American regional slang, I think. My family lived to be so old that my mom's aunt, Sadie Paxton told her about going west in the covered wagons on the Oregon Trail. They had memories of people going back to 1840 and they told them. Have your family tell you slag. It will blow your mind how far back some people can reach. :D


	128. Chapter 128

The Diego Diaries: Judgment (dd7 128)

(I nearly fell asleep half a dozen times writing this. :D It doesn't pay to put nature soundtracks on while writing.)

=0=Courtroom

"I was hoping for light stand up comedy or a floor show at least," Ratchet said as they walked into the Ops Center. "That was as depressing as I hope they go."

"You and me both," Prowl said as he walked toward the table nearby with Ratchet following. "By the way … what's the Thanksgiving extravaganza about this time?"

"It was barbecue. You don't think that would be a problem? I was thinking its time for the non-bakers in the partnerships and bonds to do the work. Why should we do it?"

"You might have a point. You **do** know that Optimus will kill it. Do you want the cookers there or do they bring their offerings in sealed heated boxes? I have some of those myself," Prowl said.

"I do, too," Ratchet said. "That would be easier."

They discussed the possibilities, then split up as Ratchet walked back to the world again to do the million things he did.

Prowl sat down at the table to do his.

All in all, they both would be terribly productive this orn.

=0=Cog of Altihex

He walked along the street in Metrotitan looking at his surroundings as he ambled along. He had a bachelor apartment in a Former Decepticon Association-run halfway house tower for newly arrived former Decepticons in Iacon. He was amazed at it and he was amazed at other things now.

Crossing at the light, he headed for Club Cybertron, a favorite hang out back in the orn. Walking into the bar, he glanced around. It was mid morning and the clientele was thin on the ground. Walking to the bar, he ordered a beer, took a sip and savored it. It was amazingly good and long overdue. He hadn't had anything but rot gut made on the ship since The Fall. This beer was his favorite and it tasted better than he remembered.

He walked into the lounge, headed for a booth then sat. A waiter walked over, took his order for bar food, then hustled off. Sitting back, Cog glanced around. It was amazing how much this bar looked like the original. He watched the funny folk, glancing around for someone he could talk to. No one was available.

He considered that, then decided to relax a bit. He would head onward shortly. The Watch Tower was several city blocks over. Springer worked there. He would finish his beer, then go over to say hello. After all, they were really something together back in the orn. They would be again, he thought.

What Springer and Drift thought was yet to be determined.

=0=Alor and Magnus

They sat in the sub ops center under the big one working out a plan to begin to search for the tech that was theirs and in the hands of the humans. Mueller and Anderson had said that a big lab was in Las Vegas and if they looked they could find it. It was the only lab that they knew about.

Prime believed them. He assigned Magnus as the Tyrest enforcer and Alor as station chief in Las Vegas to work out the plan, run it past him, then make their moves. It would take a while.

=0=Legal Beagle

Barron, Mick Moran, Morshower's aide-de-camp and legal liaison, Blackstone as ad hoc defense attorney for Mueller and Anderson as well as Coln-2 for the Prime sat together in an office going over the confessions and implications both interplanetarily and inter-personally of the problem before them. Barron was making a bold attempt to quantify what was laid out.

"We have them on the record stating that they had problems with Dobbs and Lombardi. They were caught while drunk of letting the two know what they were up to and what they had at their disposal. They were here to document the colony and all its features which is a breach of the treaty agreements and other documents.

"They had to be silenced and it was also a way to check out the efficacy of their equipment. As it goes, they work for M.E.C.H. We traced their information with discrete taps to find links between them and a runner for deep plant spies in the data found in Switzerland."

It came down so far to theft of controlled devices, false representation, trespass to do unlawful activities on world, spying and murder.

"We've already had conversations with General Morshower and you, Mick Moran. What happens next is a communication from Prime to Earth about this situation. He's going to be speaking to both the Australian and German government before making the general announcement to the world itself," Barron said. "When that happens, our group will be handling the legal end of this including discussing and explaining our system to the humans with you, Mick, assisting with the rights of the accused until someone is assigned to them from Earth."

"We're ready with their defense," Blackstone said. "Our team is ready to meet whatever you need, Barron."

:Just include me in, Barron. I'll be here for the duration for Glenn: Mick said.

Coln-2 nodded. "We are as well. I'm assuming that the message will be handled through the Offices of the Prime?"

"It will be. This is going to be awful and very emotional for the humans. We want to keep the message straight and let them feel as much confidence as they can about this," Barron said.

The conversation would go on for a couple of joors before they were informed that Prime was prepared to tell Earth about what had happened. He would do so after telling Australia and Germany first.

=0=Las Vegas, Nevada

Ultra Magnus and Alor sat in their pretender formats in the big kitchen of the command center in the compound the bots maintained in Las Vegas, Nevada. Somewhere in the area was a lab or two that had their tech and was working on it for their own purposes. They were waiting for the results of scans from Luna Base.

The mechs there were scanning the entire state of Nevada for Cybertronian signatures. Their tech would signal its presence even if devised by humans given that the things they had in their custody were unlike anything humans could create at this moment in their development.

"When we get the information we have to figure out how to take the cell down. This place has a lot of spaces to hide in plain sight," Alor said.

Magnus nodded as he glanced up from the data pad on the table. He was huge, extremely handsome and himself even in the form of a human body. "We'll have to make quick strikes. Hopefully, the entire operation is in one place."

"From your lips to Primus's audials," Alor said.

"Commander?"

Alor and Magnus glanced toward the doorway nearby. "Yes?" Alor asked.

"Prime is giving an address to Earth," the youngster said.

Both rose to walk into the Ops Center to watch.

=0=IntraCom

Prime sat on his set preparing to give a short and sweet special news broadcast to the people of Earth through the MCA. When the time was right, Jazz counted down and then he was live.

The screens changed from his emblem of office to his grave face. "Good afternoon Martian time, Earth. My name is Optimus Prime and I am speaking to you from Autobot City on Mars. I would like to update all of you on the matter of the murder of two humans shortly ago, Lawrence Dobbs, Junior and Silvio Lombardi.

"Lawrence Dobbs was a member of the corporate security detachment at Earth2 along with Silvio Lombardi. On November 7, 2018, Lawrence Dobbs was found murdered on the TransWorld Highway. On March 31 of this year, Silvio Lombardi was found murdered on the same highway. A long and detailed investigation here has yielded two suspects who were arrested and are in custody in our jail.

"The two suspects are human males who are members of the Beta Striker team that is stationed here in the N.E.S.T. Garrison to train for combat and operations in difficult off world environments. They are Sargent Horst Mueller of Germany and Sargent Colin Anderson of Australia.

"We are withholding information about the cases they are involved with pending further negotiations between their governments and my own. I have informed their governments prior to this disclosure to let them know about it before it became general news.

"The charges thus far are false representation, trespass to do unlawful activities on world, spying and murder. There may be other charges pending but these are the ones they are charged with for now. It is our position in our judiciary that everyone is considered innocent until proven guilty beyond a reasonable doubt in a court of law. We have informed the relevant governments and the United Nations that we are holding them against the possibility of trial here.

"As senior partners in the treaties and charters that govern human habitation here among us, we take our responsibilities very seriously. We have made a pledge to do our best to keep the human population here, a population that is extremely vulnerable in this sort of environment, as well cared for and safe as can be reasonably accomplished.

"This is a situation that is unacceptable to us and to me as the leader of the Cybertronian people. The alliances between my government and Earth are held in the highest esteem and this feels a personal affront to that unity for me.

"We are in contact with the relevant individuals both in the two countries of the individuals as well as the United Nations. The consuls for both men have been alerted at the Consulate here and we have provided legal counsel to them as per our codes and laws.

"No more information will be forthcoming from my government about the two or about the charges for now. Until there are more discussions between Earth and Mars, we will be holding details aside to protect the two men and their opportunity to be tried fairly and without prejudice.

"We regret this greatly. It is not the outcome of human habitation here that we desire. But it is what it is. Until this is sorted out there will be no more further discussion about it from my government. Thank you. Until all are one."

The screen returned to the Emblem. Normal television continued a moment until the news shows came on to discuss this. Earth began to wind up itself as well.

=0=Ratchet

He sat in his office watching the news and considered that he would probably be front and center in this situation given his status as Secretary of State for the Prime. He would most likely have to go to Earth for the usual grilling as well. What else was new? The afternoon would pass slowly in his office.

=0=Las Vegas

The data came in from Luna base and the two poured over it. There were Cybertronian and Cybertronian type signatures in three different places around Las Vegas. Two were in town and one was in the country. That would mean the raids that would get it back would have to be simultaneous. If one had an alert about the other two then things could get difficult. They would have to be taken down together.

Prowl checked in so they sent him and Jazz the data from the Lunar scans. Three groups of optics would be looking at the situation and when they sorted it out, the meetings for raids would commence.

Life as usual in Autobot City, Mars.

=0=Earth2

"What do you think, Owen?"

Owen Harris muted the speculation from Earth as panels on every channel were going through the announcement with a fine tooth comb. "Their murders took me by surprise. I had no idea that N.E.S.T. was harboring spies. Very resourceful of them."

"You don't think they're on to us do you?" Kyle Davis asked.

Owen shrugged. "I doubt it."

They chatted a while as Paribolus routinely recorded their conversation. It was interesting but innocuous. Neither human knew about the spies so their surprise was genuine.

Interesting but not incriminating.

As usual.

=0=TBC 11-9-19

ESL

ad hoc (add-hock): created or done for a particular purpose as necessary. "the discussions were on an ad hoc basis"


	129. Chapter 129

The Diego Diaries: Fixer (dd7 129)

=0=On the way to a meeting of the major players in the habitats-human, Unidad Terra 1

Ratchet strolled into the main concourse of Unidad, then hopped into the vehicle that was waiting for him. They sped off to the City Hall and an informational meeting among the leadership of the human community. He disappeared into their swirl of life almost immediately.

=-=Ops Center

Prowl stood behind Prime as he took calls from leaders all over Earth. Some of them were in contact with their consulate officials here seeking information and others had come to him directly. They were concerned and wanted to know what was the depth and breadth of the situation.

Prime patiently answered their questions, listened to complaints, worries and suggestions. One by one, they called and he listened. It would take a few joors but when the last one was heard, he leaned back and glanced upward at Prowl. "Is Ratchet finished with the habitat meeting?"

Prowl called, then glanced at Prime. "He is."

"Have him come. We have to get things organized. He is going to speak at the United Nations General Assembly tomorrow and I want to have all that I wish them to know ironed out." Prime picked up a data pad which held a running news tab from all the major outlets on Earth. It was a mixed scene there. "I think they deserve to have a clearer picture of what happened and will transpire."

Prowl nodded. "I agree."

=-=Unidad City Hall

"That's going to cause major problems isn't it," Brandon Clark said as he sat back with a sigh.

"All of the big stuff does. But you know and so do I that when you live stuff happens. Can anyone here outline a week or even a couple of days when things went the way you wanted?" Ratchet asked as he lounged in a chair.

The room was filled with humans, the leadership sitting inside with a lot of the movers and shakers as well. Others stood behind as outside the door a number of on world reporters waited to talk to everyone.

"The situation is a blow to N.E.S.T.," Judy Witwicky said with a frown. "It's going to make Glenn's job harder. There's enough talk about replacing him with someone less … 'native'? Fuck that."

Ratchet grinned. "You won't get an argument out of me," he said. "What we have to do is allow the outrage to flow until it simmers down. Some of the leadership on Earth will be problematic but then none of them can come here without our permission."

"No. There's that," Sam Witwicky said. "Warren is arranging for the meet up at the United Nations tomorrow. You're going to bridge in. That way we don't have to mess with the drive in."

"I can't bring my whip? I have some serious wheels, Sam," Ratchet said with a smile.

"I love that ship. I want it," Jessie Landon said. She was here for the soldiers.

"It's yours," Ratchet said.

Laughter finally was heard among the punters as Ratchet sat up straight in his chair. "I'm going to go over what I'm going to say with Optimus in a few minutes. Anything you want me to ask, tell or bring to him? This sort of is a blow to Earth2. They did both come from your habitat. I know that its not the sort of headline anyone of us want but it is what it is."

Owen shook his head. "I don't have anything to add. We're as shocked as you are. It was never anyone's intention at Earth2 to be anything but positive and productive."

Ratchet nodded, then glanced around the room. "Then I have to motor. Literally," he said with a brilliant smile.

"How about a lift?" Jessie asked as everyone began to stand up.

"Come with me, infant," Ratchet said. After a moment of chat, Jessie and Ratchet walked out and were driven to the habitat doors by Sam. Waving him off, they walked out where Ratchet's avatar disappeared and his alt mode started.

Jessie climbed in, put on gear, then they drove out when the transient traffic door opened to let them out. Across the tarmac of the parking lot and down the highway they went.

:Ratchet, what do you suppose will come of this? Do you think N.E.S.T. is going to be slagged for it?: Jessie asked as she relaxed on the seat behind the wheel.

"I don't know," Ratchet said. "We've weathered a lot of slag and given that we're closing in on 100,000,000 bots in the colony, I don't think its going to be an issue if we want it to end. We're standing by N.E.S.T. no matter what."

:I'm glad. Those two … I didn't know them very well. They stayed at the Consulate on the days they worked there, then the HQ when they weren't. They were okay but they didn't mix much. They liked to go around the habitats. I suppose that's how they met Dobbs and Lombardi:

"It would appear so. They were able to move around when no one knew they were gone. Their tech is ours. We have to get it all back. No one on Earth can have that kind of technology. Imagine if one side was able to kit out their army with this kind of thing? What if a gang or cartel had it? How safe would anyone be if they did?" Ratchet replied.

:Not at all. Where is it? Do you have a clue?: Jessie asked.

"We do. We're going to get it back if we have to turn the Earth upside down and shake it out," Ratchet said with a grin. He turned down Cultural Center Road and headed to the N.E.S.T. Habitat down the way. Pulling up to the front door, he waited as she hopped out, went inside, then drove onward across the airfield to The Fortress.

It would only take a moment.

=0=Elsewhere

Steiner watched the kids drilling, a new batch of Home Guardsmen. There were femmes and mechs, most of them on the younger side, though not kids. They were among the newer arrivals who wanted to 'pay it back a little'. Lissie had the officer corps inside going over tactics while he was here drilling kids to march in some semblance of order and learn group cohesion.

Since he had arrived at last, he'd been living with Lissie. They were so close they could have been twins. They were still rooming together, the two of them and spent a lot of time together. It was a long time away from hearth and home, away from family and friends. Having them now, being around the next generation or two, that was golden.

Even as he thought about the drills they were working on, Steiner considered the text he had gotten from Alor that morning. Apparently, something called barbecue was going to be had at the party called Thanksgiving in a few orns. He would have to get with Lissie. There was a contest as well for the best purveyers of such a thing. It might be fun to enter.

Now all he had to do was figure out what barbecue was.

With a grin, he watched as the kids marched past in good order. All was well in his world.

=-=The Fortress

They sat in the conference room going over the presentation that Ratchet would give at the United Nations the following day. Prowl, Ironhide, Raptor who had come back to get something for kids, Alpha Trion, Jazz and Hard Drive. Ratchet listened to the cross talk about what the format would be.

"Jump in at any time, slagger," Ironhide said as he glanced at Ratchet.

"You're doing such a good job," Ratchet said with a big smile. He glanced at Prime. "They're going to want to know how we found them out, what the tech is and what its all about. What do you want them to know?"

"I want it kept to generalities. They signed the Tyrest Treaties as a condition of being here," Prime said. "I do not want them to get fussy about that now. We do not tell them of our efforts to find the tech or their sites where they work. That is off limits. If things work out, maybe we can do it without them knowing we did."

"You like to dream. I love that about you," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I have a basic outline. If you stay on line with me then we can finesse this. Who goes with me, if anyone at all?"

"Take a couple of mechs," Optimus said. "Your choice."

"Springer and Drift. Only the sexiest mechs for me," Ratchet said.

"You slagger," Ironhide said with a smirk. "Did anyone tell you that you're over the hill?"

"**NO!"** Ratchet said in his fog horn voice, the one that rattled windows for miles.

For a moment everyone was frozen in place as their internals rung like bells, then Prime turned to Ironhide. "Thanks."

Ironhide who was ringing his own bells glanced at Prime. "What?" he asked to great laughter and derision.

"Well, **that** was edifying. I had a chat with the humans as you know," Ratchet said as he sat back in his chair. "None of them have a clue, not even Earth2. I run my gear when they talk to me now and they're clueless."

"It could be that the cell that was running these two were not known to Harris. That's how this slag works," Prowl said. "I know he's part of the money faction. It could be that he has no real knowledge of the operations side of things. I'd keep it compartmentalized myself."

"That would be the way to go," Hardie said. He glanced at Jazz. "Do you have any further tracings of the network they took down or is it still undetermined? What will it do to tracking the rest of it?"

"They went dark when the raid came," Jazz said. "The others have gone to ground and until they either come online again or make a mistake we have to start from scratch. Ghost and Smoke are on it."

"What is the situation, Magnus and Alor, regarding the tech signals that we have found in Nevada?" Prime asked.

"We're locating them now. One is in the desert and two others are in industrial areas in Las Vegas. Nowhere else is there a hit in Nevada. I'd like to have a scan made of every location that Harris has, known and otherwise. We have to make a chart of his personal businesses and properties, then scan them for hits. If he's the tech genius for this group then we have to go after him in a bigger way," Alor said.

"I'll get it organized. Ghost and Smoke can work out his maze," Jazz said. "He's got a real complex organization."

"That is priority, both the Nevada operation and a complete work up of Harris," Prime said.

They chatted a while, then broke up. It was getting on in the afternoon and things had to be done. Soon enough would Ratchet go to Earth for all of them. Until then, there were jobs, kids and obligations, oh my, left to do.

=-=At a warehouse in Las Vegas, Nevada

He worked on a mother board, if that was what it was called for a device that would allow him to walk through walls. It was some kind of phase shifter. The possibilities of what he could do with a phase shifter were endless and it was his personal project.

That and three other things.

He was his own boss and the group that worked in the warehouse, living there as they unwound the ball of string that was Cybertronian tech were true believers, loyal to him to a fault and dedicated. Soon he would have it and then, he, Silas would be able to deliver a bit of paybacks to Owen Harris himself.

He grinned as he delicately assembled the power part of the device. It would fit on his wrist like a watch but it would have endless power from the sun. It would make it possible for him to walk through walls and get his revenge.

Life could sometimes be sweet.

=0=TBC 11-10-19

NOTES will come tomorrow. :D

TIP: If you are even a slight fan of Lord of the Rings, then I suggest that you go to YouTube and look up Clamavi De Profundis. How do you explain this group? Think about the most romantic and beautiful choral group singing Tolkien songs with the most beautiful videos to match. I can't tell you enough how beautiful, romantic and emotional these guys are. Glorious is too small a word for what I think about them. You're welcome. ;)


	130. Chapter 130

The Diego Diaries: Face Time (dd7 130)

=0=Morning

The kids gathered to go to school and as they did Genesis turned to Ratchet who was getting things organized beside the fridge. "Ada, are you going to Earth today?"

Ratchet glanced up. "I am. I have to diplomat today."

He grinned at Ratchet. "Can we come, too? You might need someone to protect you. I heard the humans are pretty mad about this."

Ratchet considered the offer, then grinned. "If you can come, I'll have someone get you. All nine of you. Make sure you tell the others." He glanced at Ironhide who was waiting. "They've seen them small. Maybe they need to see them bigger."

"You explain it to Magnus," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Uncle Magnus?" Genesis asked.

"He's the truant officer," Ratchet said as the door opened and relations fogged in. There were hugs and hoo-haw, then everyone was gone including the big kids.

"You really taking them?" Ironhide asked as he fixed a leash on the halter of his cow.

"Sure. Why not?" Ratchet said as they ambled out the door. It closed quietly behind them.

=0=Ops Center

Prowl worked quietly at his desk, then walked out to the center to begin his usual perusal of the data from all over the empire which came in with a rush every mid morning and afternoon unless there was a problem. He sat at the command table as Ratchet reached it. The big medic pulled a chair, then sat. "Are you ready to go?" Prowl asked.

"Born ready," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "I'm taking the titan and dread kids with me. I think its time they got to see what we defend."

"They already do," Prowl said with a smirk.

"Kids are great distractions. Big kids like this, nine of them standing along the back wall with their handsome faces and big boy bods will go a long way to letting Earth know they're safe with us. Maybe I'll even let them say something. Its all fluid for now, just so you know," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Fluid like your processor?" Prowl replied with a smirk. "Shall I alert Magnus?"

"Do."

Prime walked out, then to the table. He pulled a chair, then sat. "Are you ready to go? Any last questions or additions, deletions?"

"He's deleting his sanity, such as it was anyway, and upping nine titanic children," Prowl said with a grin.

"The children?" Prime asked.

"Why not. I might even add Teatro and Swan." It was silent a moment, then all three laughed.

As if. (Their genitors would allow it)

"They're spectacular, amazing, brilliant, clearly they take after me-" A stylist bounced off his helm. He smirked at Prowl.

Prowl smirked at him.

"They also asked."

"I see," Prime said with a grin of his own. "I will trust to your discretion."

"First mistake of the orn," Prowl said as he glanced at Prime.

"You mean … **OUR MESSIAH HAS A FLAW!?**" Ratchet asked.

Loudly.

Everyone in the room startled, then glanced at the table.

Ratchet who was sprawling in a chair with his peds up on another smiled at them. "Testing, testing, one, two, three ..."

Everyone chuckled, then went back to their work.

Prime sat back with a grin. "You're full of yourself. I expect miracles."

"You already have one," Ratchet said as he glanced at Prowl. "See what I did there-"

Another stylus bounced off his helm.

Ratchet looked at Prime. "Caste Court."

Huge laughter among the three.

=0=On the way to New York City and the United Nations

Ratchet waited at the bridge with Springer and Drift. They'd actually spiffed up (under orders) and were waiting for a gaggle of nine very tall kids to arrive. The shortest of the kids coming was 31.5 feet tall or 9.6 meters. The rest were 33 feet or 10 meters in height.

They walked into the room, then smiled. "**We get to go!?**" Genesis asked as the others gathered around him with excitement.

"You do. Then we're going to Diego Garcia to play around. Any questions-?"

Ratchet was buried in hugs and happiness for a moment. They stepped back as he staggered a moment. "Well, if **THAT** wasn't fun."

"Was it?" Springer asked with a grin.

"Oh, hell **yes**," Ratchet replied with a laugh. "Here's the story. I go in and you follow. Wait until I call you and find a place along the wall between Drift and Springer. I want you to have them stand along the wall that's between the two of you. Drift goes in first, then slides down the side all to way the end. Then the kids, then you, Springer. Anyone have questions?"

All hands went up including Drift and Springer.

"Why do I feel I'm going to regret this?" Ratchet asked as Lucien came into the room. "**LUCIEN!** Let's go."

"Very well," Lucien said as he walked through the big kids. "Are the children here for some reason?" he asked.

"They're here to look** fabulous**," Ratchet said. "They just have to stand there and it happens." With that, he stepped up into the bridge and was followed by a grinning Lucien.

Drift looked at the kids. "Follow me and just stand against the wall. Ada has a plan. We just have to look pretty."

"Fortunately, for some of us that isn't hard," Springer said as the kids followed Drift.

It was a laughing highly charged group that disappeared into the bridge to walk out into a parking lot at the United Nations in New York City millions of miles away.

=0=At the other end

N.E.S.T. officers, a number of Morshower's people and a selected couple of cameras from the M.C.A. were waiting in a cordoned off parking lot for the Ambassador and his party to show. They were gathered in groups chatting quietly when a bridge burst into sight and out of it walked Ratchet followed by the others.

He smiled, bowed slightly, then walked to the men he was told to look for. He knelt, then began to chat.

Springer walked out, then nine big kids followed by Drift. When he cleared the bridge it collapsed and all was nearly silent again. Everyone stared at them, a forest of incredibly tall individuals including about nine whom appeared to be as tall if not taller than Optimus Prime.

Ratchet finished his chat, then stood. He smiled down at Mick Moran, a human he really liked. "As you can see, I brought my entourage."

Mick grinned. "Prowl told us you would. Are these your boys?" he asked looking up at the tall kid versions of their elders. All of the kids looked like Fort Max and Metroplex though much smaller and younger, if one could tell. Once a bot reached a certain age their physical appearance became inscrutable. One ascertained age by their auras. Humans with few exceptions weren't high enough vibrationally to do that beyond the odd psychic.

"These are," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "This is Genesis who asked to come along and the rest came because we're going to Diego afterward to swim. They are Quadrus, Saber, Santee, Verilus, Tru and Lumi. They're immature metrotitans. These three are Genesis as I said and those two," he said pointing to two other mesmerized kids, "are Quasar and Fireball. They're immature dreadnought class frames." Ratchet turned to them. "Say 'hello', boys."

The nine looked at Ratchet, then the humans. "Hello," they murmured.

"These two are Springer and Drift. And may I say, when the handsome was passed out they both took more than their share." Then he flashed a dazzling smile.

Huge laughter greeted that as the kids glanced around.

"Time to go inside then?" Ratchet said.

"Everyone is waiting," Mick said.

"I'm bringing the kids. They're going to stand along the walls and perhaps sit on the platform if necessary. There's also the hallway we're going through as well," Ratchet said glancing at the kids. "I'll lead. You follow Drift. He's going in first, then you kids, then Springer and Lucien in the doorway. If room is tight we can make adjustments."

"What do we do, Ada?" Lumi asked.

"All you have to do is stand there and look handsome. If I think it might help the humans understand us, I might have you speak. But right now, that's not first on my list," Ratchet said.

The kids nodded, then watched as Ratchet led the way. Following was Drift, then the kids, Lucien, then Springer who picked up Mick and Miles Vander Voort who was another aide to Morshower. They rode on his servo as the big mech walked in.

The cameras had filmed the entire thing and did so until the last bot disappeared inside. During that time, the talking heads on television and radio all over the world would be discussing and marveling at the scene.

=0=Inside

Ratchet appeared in the doorway, then walked to the side to direct everyone in. Drift appeared, hesitated, then walked along the side to the end of the wall some distance over and around. The room was huge but this was going to be interesting. After him came a hesitant Lumi. Ratchet directed him to follow Drift. He was followed by the rest. By the time they were in Springer and Lucien would be relegated to the doorway.

They stood on both sides of the room in the space reserved for overflow audience. The doorway was a special addition from the first time they had come to talk. It led from a corridor that had outside access and tall ceilings that were raised to allow even the taller to come, though perhaps hunched over a bit. Optimus Prime had reimbursed the United Nations for the extensive renovations made during their first visit and they remained, a sign of the new paradigm for everyone.

The General Secretary spoke with Ratchet, then walked to the podium as Ratchet knelt down before a microphone placed for him so he could speak with everyone. The entire room was filled to overflowing.

"I would like to welcome the Ambassador of the Cybertronian People and the Secretary of State for the Prime of Cybertron to speak to us here at the United Nations General Assembly about our most serious and pressing issues. He has brought a number of individuals who may or not speak to them today. Without further ado, Mr. Ambassador?" He stepped from the podium and took up his place nearby.

Behind Ratchet mounted on the wall on each side of the dais were giant screen monitors which showed him in full color at a gigantic size. Much of what the elegant vast room offered was never shown on the broadcasts. The focus was always on the speaker.

"Thank you, Mr. Secretary. Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished members of your country's diplomatic corps, those leaders of world governments that I recognize and those who are new to me as well as all viewing or listening to this broadcast everywhere else, I'm honored to be before you to talk about many things of mutual interest and import. The Prime of Cybertron, Optimus of Iacon sends his warmest greetings and salutations as well.

"I am Ambassador Plenipotentiary for my government and was authorized to come here to discuss subjects of mutual importance. I've brought with me a number of individuals who I'll discuss further later on but for now they are Commander Drift of Kaon who is sub-commander of all security both on Mars, this solar system and the entire empire of the Prime. The youngsters that are here are part of that defense and they represent two different and distinct titanic frames among our people.

"They are from farthest to closest, Fireball, Quasar and Genesis who are immature dreadnought class frames. The rest of these kids are Santee, Saber, Lumi, Tru, Quadrus and Verilus who ware immature metrotitan frames. None of them are fully grown and none of them are adults. All of them bear pretender gear to be here because without it the dreadnought kids alone are over six miles long in ship format."

He paused a moment to listen to the gasps of surprise and other responses, then continued. "Last but not least are two, one of whom is my son, Commander Springer of Polyhex who is commandant of all security forces throughout the Prime's sphere of influence including this solar system and chieftain of our most undaunted and powerful special operations team, the Wreckers. The other bot is Lucien of Capital City who is my political attache."

Springer nodded slightly to the humans who were looking at the group with intense interest and some small amount of awe. Lucien was gauging them in his usual manner which everyone but the humans could see. He was a mech of many nuances, all of them dedicated to the bots now.

"The reason I'm here is very sad and disconcerting. I'm here to speak to the murders that occurred at our colony on Mars and the two spies that we captured who'd infiltrated our greatest friends and allies, the N.E.S.T. operational headquarters on Mars as Beta trainees.

"It's part of our presentation here to reaffirm our alliance with N.E.S.T. and our love and respect for them as our partners, friends and allies in the defense of this solar system and Earth. There's love and esprit de corps between us that's enduring, endlessly honored and sealed by fire. N.E.S.T. was infiltrated like most armies of this world are by extremists and others who would tear down what blood, sweat and tears has brought together.

"I'm here to re-affirm the strong ties that exist between Earth and Mars, between humans and Autobots and between your governments and ours. Optimus Prime is **adamant** in his desire and the effort he expends to ensure the safety of not just those who live on Mars but everyone in the solar system. That's not a negotiable item. That is expressed in the ties that bind us beyond the treaties and agreements.

"What I'll tell you now is what happened, what we know and how we caught these individuals in the first place," Ratchet said.

The kids watched and listened with intensity. The cameras did the same to them.

=0=TBC 11-11-19 ** 11-12-19**

I salute veterans and their families today all over the world. You also serve who sit and wait. It's Veteran's Day in America as it is in many other places. Take care and know you and yours are loved.

NOTES:

fancyspinner chapter 129 . 10h ago

Silas is going to be all kinds of problems, isn't he? I really want Harris to get his ass kicked. He deserves it so much. Still loving the story. All the best.

ME: I think he is. His last name and mine are the same, Bishop. LOL! I like him because he's such a hardcore narcissist but fully functional anyway. HUGS and all the best back. :D

Guest chapter 100 . Nov 9

Well, it will interesting when the bots finally sit down with the Reptilians to eat. I wonder if they remember that Mars was their ancestral home. If they are the same Reptilians, of course. It will also be interesting to see where the old lady next interferes: your imagination must be working full time when you sleep! Or is it the old lady visiting you and giving you ideas?

ME: They're coming up. I like that they do some things fast and then take forever for others. There's lots of rumors about Reptilians on Earth and have been for centuries. They are said to come from the constellation Draco or the dragon.

The old lady is watching and abiding. I think she does come in my sleep because occasionally a bot will show up. LOL! Not often but close enough. :D:D HUGS!

SkyenhaMarisa chapter 127 . Nov 8

Have you seen the Halloween costumes where the kid actually transforms into either Bumblebee or Optimus Prime? You missed your favorite 'HUSBAND LIST' twins doing Sunny and Sides.

ME: OMG! WHAT A GREAT IDEA FOR THE TWINS! I haven't seen the transformer costumes. I think I'll google. The kids are so darned cute and happy when they do that. :D HUGS!

Fancy spinner chapter 127 . Nov 7

Well, I had to get a new phone and the fan fiction app says it's no longer available so now I am reading on the website. I'll login at some point. :-) I love mini cons they are just like the funnest thing ever. The story just continues to be funner and funner. I can't believe it's been going on for a decade. It's the best thing going.

ME: I hate it when apps don't last forever. :D:D Just glad to have you along, Miss Fancy. The mini-cons are meant to be. I would have to invent them if they didn't exist. LOL! I can't believe a decade either and I don't feel its even half over. :D HUGS!

fancyspinner chapter 125 . Nov 5

Happy decade to the Diego diaries. :-) Might have another decade at least!

ME: THANKS! I think it could take that much longer. I wrote a series in Star Trek Voyager that lasted 15 years. :D:D Yes, I am nuts. HUGS!

Guest chapter 124 . Nov 4

We shall see how the story goes for this game... Keep on writing another nine years :)

I was wondering about something totally unrelated to this. Since the bots now have dogs and horses and whatnot, are the animals able to reproduce? Are we going to see Spot and Doug have a puppy, since they are always together?

ME: Thanks, honey. Its a compulsion to write. :D The other part is intriguing. I'm going to think it over. Spot probably wouldn't mind puppies but bull dogs are cuter when preggers. They sit up to nap when their gut gets too big. Google it. It's hilarious. :D:D:D HUGS!

Megatron Owes Me Money chapter 124 . Nov 3

I was going through a 'Optimus paired with anyone' phase waaaay back and didn't click on your fic at first because the description had a Ironhide/Ratchet pairing but your fic keep coming up on the Transformers update page over and over and over and ... well I had it and started reading because at first I needed my Optimus fix and you were one of the few who updated on a regular basis. Then as I kept reading I realized you were approaching things more logical than most when it came to things like refugees, culture/religious differences and such.

ME: I wondered what it would do to all that you believed and did and were to survive a catastrophic thing like this. The ideas of a story are as important as the action. I wanted to see what they thought and as each thing came up more did as well. It couldn't be easy to regroup and it wasn't.

You didn't make the bots total outsiders and you didn't make them perfect either. All that kept me reading. That and you brought back Jazz and didn't kill off Ironhide! Woo hoo!

ME: I liked that Prime was so warm and honorable, something that isn't always put out there. None of them are perfect but they're fun and pretty good folks. I like that they try. I love the remark that Prime made to Magnus during TF:P when he didn't get what the agent said. He just nods when the human agent gets 'oblique' like he gets it. That still makes me laugh. So the potential to have moments where they don't square, like with the harassment of women military and other points is fun for me.

So happy 9th anniversary of writing Diego Diaries and thank you for sharing your wondrous imagination with everyone around this blue marble we call home!

ME: Its my ENORMOUS pleasure, dear $Megatron$. I'm so glad you're here. I love everyone who reads this madly wherever they might be. I also will NEVER forgive Bey for killing my boys. SNIFFLE! Take care and know you're loved. :D:D:D

xoxoxoxoxoxo

leoness chapter 124 . Nov 3

here's to another awesome nine years.

and this chapter was a hoot. now i want to see a pirate come in because they want to be a medic…ME

ME: Thanks, Miss Kitty. On it. :D:D:D You and me both. The pirates sort of crack me up. HUGS!

What Lies Beyond chapter 124 . Nov 3

*quietly snickering* And this is why I love sports chapters. Game shenanigans, audience shenanigans, comentator shenanigans, and the hinted-at hilarity of the last-ditch effort…

ME: The sports sort of came from a fondness for Australian Rules Football and rugby. :D I love oddball sports. :D

They need a Quidditch league. I don't know why my brain made the connection between basketball and Quidditch (probably because I was a member of my college's Quidditch club) but I would pay to see their version of it. It'd probably end up a combination of football and basketball (with a few other tweaks given the source material), but it'd be absolutely hilarious. Or adorable, if you got a kids' league going, which is definitely something I could see…

ME: Oh, that would be so cute. Quidditch looks like a blast. They could make it work with the brooms, too. LOL I think I'm going to give it to Percy and Wheeljack to tweak. Consider what a great addition a player like that would be to the war games. :D:D:D HUGS!

leoness chapter 122 . Oct 31

lol, prowl never learns…

ME: BWAHAHAHA! I have relatives like him. Just goad and its over. LOL! HUGS!

Another NOTE: Ambassador Plenipotentiary: **Ambassadors** are diplomats of the highest rank, formally representing the head of state, with **plenipotentiary** powers (i.e. full authority to represent the government). In modern usage, most **ambassadors** on foreign postings as head of mission carry the full title of **Ambassador** Extraordinary and **Plenipotentiary**. (I would say Ratchet is extraordinary and pleni in his potentiary.)

STILL Another NOTE: Just so you know … the way these kids were born determined their size. The nine titan and three dreads were created the normal way and thus they can use the pretender tech the way everyone else does. Swan and Teatro were created through an osmosis sort of process and thus, they have limitations. Also because they're really immature in development, the pretender gear isn't for them at this age. They're essentially toddlers. The dreads and titans are low end teenagers or they would never have been allowed to hunt in their packs. They're older than Teatro and Swan, too. As for the rest … its being studied. ;) Any further questions I will refer to Wheeljack and Percy. :D:D:D


	131. Chapter 131

The Diego Diaries: Diplomatin' (dd7 131)

=0=At the United Nations, New York City, USA

"We work hard on security for all of the Earth along with the rest of the solar system and the extended reclaimed empire of the Prime. In the course of our efforts we heard a rumor that there were spies infiltrated into N.E.S.T. and that they made it to N.E.S.T. Headquarters on Mars at Autobot City.

"We hear a lot of rumors and monitor them until we find that we can discount them but now and again, there's one that has substance. Given that the Alpha crew is long time with us and unimpeachable in their conduct and integrity, that left the Beta and Gamma teams that cycle through the colony to learn how to fight against mechanisms like us and in deprived environments that require special skills and training.

"Working through the members, it narrowed down to a couple of individuals who've been identified as Sargent Colin Anderson of Australia and Sargent Horst Mueller of Germany. Once we were able to eliminate everyone else we put these two under surveillance. This has been a long process. Both men qualified for one of the two permanent openings on the Beta and Gamma teams which gave us the time to do our part.

"It was then that the murders of Lawrence Dobbs, Junior of the United States and following that, the murder of Silvio Lombardi of Italy commenced. Both of them were difficult cases to work given that it was very clear that specialized technology was being used to affect the killings. There was literally no evidence left behind to give us a clue to search.

"The treaties and agreements signify that when a crime happens both inside or outside of a human habitat between humans or humans and bots that rise to a significant level, then the Prime has the right and duty to negate the agreements and take control of the ensuing actions to follow. I know that's a bone of contention here among some factions and individuals but it's the carefully reasoned and fully agreed upon statement of intentions between the humans in the habitats and our government through the treaties and agreements.

"Dobbs was found murdered on the TransWorld Highway and so was Lombardi. Both of them bore marks of violence and they were killed by exposure to the elements. There was very little evidence at the time to start us on our journey to figure this out but persistence prevailed.

"We were able to trace the killers by tracing their tech. The tech that allowed them to come and go virtually unseen is ours. It's tech that was stolen from us several years ago which has been adapted and retrofitted to humans. We were able to search the premises of the two and find the adaptions.

"At that point, we arrested them and continued our investigation. It was at then we had to weigh several decisions. If we made this public then the groups to which they belonged would be able to go to ground and make it harder to find them. They would fall into the shadows to wait. It would give them time to focus on figuring out what the rest of our tech is like and to adapt it for their own purposes.

"One of the devices that both used was a shield that would make them invisible to anyone around them. They could be standing next to you and you wouldn't know that. Imagine if there were individuals or groups on Earth who could do that. Imagine armies being able to do that. We had to weigh what to do about this in order to continue to pursue our tech wherever it was.

"Then the international raid on the Family, the Resistance and M.E.C.H. took care of our reticence. That raid collapsed a cell network but it didn't bring down the entire organization. They know if everyone knows about the entire organization, then everyone falls together when something goes wrong. They compartmentalize so that when one arm is cut off, the other one and the legs are safe.

"The contracts, agreements, treaties and other documents that humans sign to live on Mars in habitats that we build and maintain include strict adherence to the Tyrest Treaties. Our treaties prevent Cybertronian tech falling into the hands of alien civilizations. They're the footsteps of doom if they do, to borrow a phrase. You humans are a miracle of creativity and adaption but you aren't ready to have tech like ours and we make huge efforts to keep it that way. You have a terrible habit of taking things and making them into a big gun.

"The two humans are in jail on world. They're going to be charged with various serious offenses including murder. We are providing them with excellent counsel who know our system and laws and are up to the task of defending them in federal court. Right now, their repatriation is not a negotiable item for the Prime. We're still working on the case and the tech to understand fully the scope of what has happened.

"Our desire with humans inhabiting our colony is to offer a step up for humanity into the stars. We want them to learn about us and tell you. We want the lies and rumors, the suppositions and other notions dispelled by the virtue of them knowing us and seeing us everyday as we are.

"As you may have noticed, our Prime can come and go as he pleases on Mars and Cybertron without an escort. He lives in a tower with the rest of us and he has a family that he often escorts to school or activities. He sits at football games watching them and our professional teams and no one is standing there with steely gazes and guns.

"My old mech, Ironhide is his personally chosen bodyguard but that's now more a formality than a necessity since we're at relative peace. The point is, you can walk around and live your life on Mars even if you're a Prime, you can go to the grocery store, get a detailing or visit your elders without anyone bothering you and that has always extended to the humans. Their children go to our schools. Some of them go to our University and work to join our ancient civic and military groups.

"The humans live that kind of life there as well. We're not willing to militarize our life more or bring out guns to make it safe. It is already. The threat came from Earth. It didn't come from us. We're meeting it as outlined by the treaties and other agreements that govern all of us.

"Right now, a poison infected our peace and we took care of it. That situation will be handled according to our laws. It was never the intention of us or Prime that anyone would get hurt on Mars. We put intense expertise and thought into anything that will be part of the human's lives there. We've had nearly half a million individuals come to The Resort alone without incident.

"You have a problem, Earth, and it ended up on our shores. We have a good shot at reaching 100,000,000 refugees by the end of the month. Cybertron can't take them so we do. Its a miracle that there isn't more violence, disruption and discord than there is. Its a pretty sure thing that if you're a mech of any certain age you're packing a gun on your body or are part of either the professional military or the Home Guard. We're a martial society out of necessity, not choice and when the trauma passes I believe that will return as well. Until then, its almost impossible not to be in a space with us where there aren't at least ten guns somewhere on our bodies.

"Our colony is safe. We work hard to do that and help our traumatized population grow out of their fears. We protect the solar system from 2 former Decepticon armadas that are dug in out in the Oort Cloud, a number of hostile aliens we've fought for years, several armed groups of Decepticons who haven't stated if they still are or not and others we watch.

"Anyone of them would've come here and pillaged this world without us. We can search space out nearly 250,000 light years with good detail in a 360 degree radius of our system. We track oddities, bogeys, knowns and unknowns daily. We can do this for you and for us. But we can't read anyone's mind to know their intentions. Mueller and Anderson were there to create havoc, spy and do their master's bidding.

"M.E.C.H., the Family and the Resistance are funded by billionaires who believe if we go then all will be well. Of course, its slag," Ratchet said with a grin. "All of that kind of talk is slag. Arachnid and her destruction team were here in dormancy for 10,000 years. If we hadn't been here when she awakened you would be dead. Her job was to kill everything that existed on this world. She would have. She's done it before. We also know about phase sixers and though we have about half a dozen in storage, there are still between 37 and 42 still theoretically out there. Not so long ago we ran off two of them, Heretech and Killswitch. They're as nice as their names.

"Mueller and Anderson slid through the vetting process. It happens in your services all over Earth every day. There are radical extremists in your military and two of them made it to Mars. We caught them. They killed Dobbs and Lombardi for reasons that we aren't going to be releasing yet. Suffice it to say, we got them."

Ratchet shifted. "That's not going to satisfy some of you. Nothing will. But I'm here to put you on notice. Any extremist group that sends anyone to Mars to disrupt or spy, we will find you and put end to it. Right now, both men are well, completely lawyered up and waiting for Prime's decision. They won't be automatically extradited. All of you have treaties with us covering this sort of thing. Reflect upon them. I would also say that Optimus Prime has no time for death penalties. Lucky you.

"The two mechs behind me, Springer and Drift are in control of and manage the security of our empire. They are dedicated and thorough. They're the first charged with the safety of everyone on Mars and in this system including Earth. They have millions of years of experience with this sort of things and our science department headed by Commander Wheeljack and Commander Perceptor is unparalleled. You can have confidence in us.

"I would like you to look at the youngsters that I brought with me," Ratchet said as the group glanced at the kids who were watching intently. "These kids are titanic frames. That is, when they're fully grown and developed they'll be the size of large metropolitan cities. Genesis, Fireball and Quasar are dreadnoughts. They're small versions of Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous who are between 12 and 16 miles long in ship mode. I said miles," Ratchet said with a grin.

"These children are able to interact with technology developed by our scientists that allow them to be children, to go to school, to do kid things and live in a house with their family. Their spirits may be standing before you housed in pretender gear but their real bodies are at the demilitarized zone facing Razorclaw and his entrenched minions.

"These nine kids including the Metroplex class infants Saber, Santee, Tru, Lumi, Quadrus and Verilus are the line of defense along with Typhoon, Dangerous and Clipper who keep Razorclaw from coming here with his quarter million mech armada. These kids are defending you, Earth. These kids who go to school, play sports, are members of the science club and swim teams at their school are defending you with all they got," Ratchet said. He turned to the kids. "Tru, tell us about your special function."

Tru stared at Ratchet, then the group watching him with fascination. He was 33 feet tall, taller than Prime but more slender and youthful appearing. He was mostly white, a titanic affectation and had blue here and there on his legs and arms to embellish his frame. His Autobrand was on his chest and his optics were covered with a red visor. He was strangely handsome and inscrutable. "Our special function is to serve the Prime of Cybertron with all our skills, strength and spark. We offer ourselves into service to the Prime and will do as he requests up to and including death."

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet looked at the gathered humans. "They go to school, they assist their elders, they don't get combat though they'd go willingly no matter the odds and they're the finest youngling mechs you would ever know. But I'm not sure that you're aware that his kind is hunted down for their tech.

"You see, evil isn't limited to M.E.C.H, the Resistance and the Family," Ratchet said.

=0=TBC 11-12-19

GUEST: Quidditch with Seekers. OMG. TO THE LIST! :D


	132. Chapter 132

The Diego Diaries: Diplomatin' (dd7 132)

=0=There, in NYC

"Its a thing now to hunt the big frames, kill them and take their tech. Titan tech is about the most valuable thing out there short of taking one over. But that's not the way it works," Ratchet said as he glanced at the row of kids watching with deep interest. "Quadrus, you're the oldest. Come here."

Quadrus started, then walked around Springer to Ratchet who stood. He towered over Ratchet but he paused next to him.

Ratchet smiled. "This is Quadrus and he's an immature titanic frame. The only thing immature about him is his growth. Even though he's about 31 or so feet tall, he's still a baby compared to the adults of his designation.

"Quadrus, what is your special function?" Ratchet asked as the humans before them stared at both with intensity. He had them where he wanted them.

"Our special function, both the dreadnoughts," he said glancing at the boys who were staring at both of them with interest, "is to serve The People by obeying the commands and desires of the Prime of our people. We do so with all our spark. It is an honor to do so."

"Can you turn that off? Is it possible to deny your allegiance to a Prime? Ever?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Quadrus said as the others nodded. "We can't. Its who we are. Our sparks are related to the Matrix and we are spark bound to serve both him and our people. We serve and protect our people and serve and protect the Prime."

Drift was grinning as he watched the earnest kid tell the humans what they would do to their deaths for their people and Optimus. It was amazingly refreshing to see such goodness and dedication in one so young and pure.

"But you live life in the colony like other kids your age," Ratchet said.

Quadrus smiled. "We do. We get to live in a house and go to school. We have clubs and activities. When the soldiers need us we go to our stations in the DMZ. We can have both. You're our genitors and we have our appa and ammas, too. The others of our frame, our uncles and aunt, they're part of our family. We get to do everything now."

"You didn't before," Ratchet said.

"No. We didn't have any kids around us for a while, then the wolf packs formed up and our uncle, Ravening Wolf organized us to go with other warriors, our elders, to find our frames where they were hiding and bring them into safety. Sometimes there were fights but mostly we escorted them to safety with the others. There are thousands of others, Ada."

Ratchet nodded. "I know. Your frame and the dreads, you're dazzling. We've located all the dreads, right?"

"We got the last three to safety, Uncle Max told me," Quadrus said. "That makes all fifteen of them in safety. Its a good thing. Some of them were in trouble."

"It's hard for humans to imagine a 15 mile long ship ever in trouble," Ratchet said with a grin. "What do you want to be when you're adult?"

He thought a moment. "I think I want to remain a soldier but I love science. I want to be a scientist. Maybe an astronomer."

Ratchet nodded. "Good idea. Looking into deep space is a gift."

He nodded, then turned slightly to Ratchet. "I never had a chance to do things like this. Appa and Ammas did a good job helping us grow up but having a family is everything. We never had so much fun. Thanksgiving is coming and so is Christmas Surprise. We might even visit the Earth to see what others schools are like. I can't wait. This beats being in space. Our colony and this system is home. There's nothing we won't do to defend it, Ada. You **know **you just have to ask."

Ratchet nodded, then glanced at the other kids who straightened, then nodded in agreement. "That was never in doubt. The things that have happened to the habitats, the death of the two humans … what do you think about that? What is the word you get from younger mechanisms?"

Quadrus considered that. "That was terrible. I always thought that nothing bad will happen to the colony, its so protected. The humans are a part of our colony and I like them. They come to our schools, we like the soldiers … Judy Witwicky and the others are fun. They like us and we like them. It should've never happened. I don't know what happened but its so sad."

"Humans add a lot to the colony," Ratchet ventured.

"They do. I like to hear their stories. They have so many different religions and cultures. They come to school and talk during our civics class. They tell us about things that are sorta … did you know that you can't look at someone's feet or its an insult in one of their cultures? Isn't that interesting?" he asked.

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you, Quadrus."

He nodded, glanced out at the humans, then walked back to his place.

Ratchet watched him go, then turned back to the humans. "Its important to me that you understand us. That you find commonalities between us rather than differences. We **care** about you. We **care** about your safety and take a lot of time and effort to make sure you're not only safe but doing a lot of what you came to do.

"You do science and agriculture among a lot of things. You study all manner of different ideas and projects that will be of service to Earth. We provide all the habitats as well as maintain and guard them. We let humans into nearly every area of our lives including our philosophies and organizations. We always have. The treaties that we have with you are **sacred** to us.

"We have our own life which is represented by our children here," Ratchet said. "We defend that. We gather our people wherever they are. Its important to me that you understand that we are **one**. We have more commonalities than differences.

"The terrorists want you to believe other than that. They want you to believe that we're too different, too alien and strange for you to be safe around. They want fear to rule the alliance. They **want **you afraid so they can divide us. They want to tear down the agreements and treaties, break the bonds between us and find common ground with the Decepticons. They believe deluded notions such as the idea of us leaving will somehow make things safer, rather than the other way around. Some of them would align with the enemy. Even their **name** should give you a clue. **Decepticon**.

"I wanted you to see our children. We cherish them and raise them with all the care we can. We support their dreams and their safety. By extension, we do the same to those of Earth by protecting, supporting and assisting you with all your concerns and problems. The children of Mars who are from Earth have as much of our time and effort as our own and we love them, too.

"We aren't different. Those kids there and the two mechs, they're all mine. Those kids go to school, play, attend their clubs, live with us and make our world radiant with their sweet goodness. We **love **them. We started a school the moment refugee children reached us. We're more like you than not. But the terrorists and their supporters will lie to you and say otherwise.

"We're know we're different than your ideas of alien life have ever devised possible. Probably more different than you expected. We can make all manner of mechanical things. We're a bit on the shape shifting side that way because we evolved along those lines. But we're also fathers, mothers, sons and daughters. We're grandchildren and grand parents. We have families, attend the races and football games, bet on sports, bar hop, have dinners and special occasions just like you do. We have holidays, protect each other, love on the humans whenever they show up, do science, take care of the sick and helpless, forgive each other and love each other.

"We're pushing 100,000,000 citizens on Mars but our crime rate is so small its a slagging miracle. Everyone has what they need. All of them are wanted. All of them are saved. We could have chaos and pandemonium but we don't because we work to save our people from their traumas and traumas they bring with themselves.

"The terrorists of M.E.C.H., the Family and The Resistance would tear us apart, you and me. They would have you think that we're too different to understand. That our families aren't real and that nothing good came come of our alliances. They will lie to you without evidence that if we were just gone the Decepticons would follow. They never have an answer for the fact that Arachnid and her destruction crew were living in a dormant state under the Earth for 10,000 years waiting for a signal to kill you all, one that never came because we prevented it.

"They lie and fill you with fear. They tried to infiltrate and spy but we caught both of them. All that they tell you is untrue, a lie based on creating fear. Nearly 21,000 humans live on Mars. We're nearing completion on the space station that will be in place between Earth and Mars and be a human habitat as well.

"We give you what we can in terms of technology and assistance to help you with your problems. We don't charge a nickel for nearly all of it and what our business ventures earn on Earth we plow back into projects there that are cost free to the recipients but are geared to maximum assistance for your problems. All of it we do for you and we protect you at the same time.

"Right now, there are four major enemy installations within easy reach of this solar systems. They're dug in and they aren't going anywhere. There are roving bands of pirates and alien groups that prey on others. All of them know about you and what this system offers in fuel and other necessities. They're held at bay by us. They know they can't fight us and because they do they stay away so everyone who lives here is safe.

"There are individuals on Earth who want to divide us. They want to drive a wedge between us and the general population so that they can find a way to break our agreements, friendships and partnerships. That cannot stand. That cannot prevail. We work together to make this system a safe and bustling place filled with possibilities and opportunities. We listen to your requests, troubleshoot them and create the ones that past the safety first hurdle. The liars and terrorists out there would break that and open the door for all of the dangers we keep away to flood through.

"That can't be allowed to happen. There are many humans on Mars and they can tell you how we live, what we believe and who we are. Ask them. Talk to them. They will tell you honestly answers to every question that you might have.

"We're going to keep growing. There are twenty thousand plus humans on Mars. There will be more and more to come. The solar system is waiting for you. But you must decide what you want and who you trust. We are **one**. We are **united**. It's our creed and our template for life as we gather back again. We welcome you among us and care about you.

"These two situations are anomalies. We've been living together since 2006 and this is the first real problem that we have between us. We never told you we would be perfect in all things but we've been pretty amazingly good. Humans are safe on Mars. Humans are welcome. We ask that you think about this, that you consider the totality of our time together and how we've been safe together.

"For now, just know that the Prime of Cybertron and his people honor you and work hard for your safety everyday. Seekers fly routes throughout his sphere of influence of which this system is centered to patrol for dangers. We keep a ready fleet on the flight line at the Autobot City Airfield and field forts all over the place. No one can come here without our sensors going off.

"We've beat back armadas with real costs to ourselves and we will continue to do it. We will honor and uphold the treaties. We will continue to count among our closest friends the soldiers of N.E.S.T., the Global N.E.S.T. Alliance and all our allies on this world and beyond. We keep Razorclaw and those like him at bay with our might which we utilize to protect you as well.

"We do this because we care about you and want to be the best neighbors possible. What happened is an outlier. We hold the relationship intact from our end. We hope that you do as well. We will be releasing more information about the two and what we'll do about this in accordance with Cybertronian law. Governments have been alerted, they are safe and have excellent representation.

"Until then, we wish the best for Earth and our friends and allies everywhere. We send again our condolences to the families of Lawrence Dobbs and Silvio Lombardi. We didn't wish for this to happen. It wasn't what we wanted or work for but it has happened. The two men who are charged with their murders will stand for their crimes. Until then, we pledge our allegiance to you, to Earth and this solar system. From the Prime of Cybertron, Optimus of Iacon, we thank you for the opportunity to speak and meet with you. Thank you," Ratchet concluded. He rose to stand, then glanced at the doorway.

Lucien had stood there listening. It was interesting the kind of diplomacy that Ratchet did because it was personalized and had a point that often took a while to realize. Because he made it personal, it drew the listeners in more than more traditional methods. He glanced at the kids, then stepped back. They were getting ready to go.

Ratchet turned to the Secretary General, chatted a moment, then turned to the members sitting in the audience. He nodded, grinned, then turned to gesture everyone to leave. Springer stepped out and waited as the kids filed by, then Drift. With Lucien following, he walked down the corridor to the door that led outside.

Ratchet spoke a moment to a couple of allies, then with a wave walked out of the door to follow the others. The sound of a bridge was clearly heard and as they walked through it the cameras rolled. They held on Ratchet as he spoke to a couple of the men waiting in the lot for him, then walked into the bridge with a grin and wave to disappear almost immediately.

The show was over.

=0=TBC 11-14-19

I was so damned tired last night that I couldn't even keep my eyes open. Feeling great tonight. Will be on it every day I'm thinking. The bots demand it. They never stop until I write it all down. LOL! Slave drivers. :) ;)


	133. Chapter 133

The Diego Diaries: Diplomatin' (dd7 133)

=0=In infinity

They walked through the bridge, the kids leaping on each other and Drift as they hurried toward Earth. Springer, Lucien and Ratchet followed smiling at their antics when the sight of the bridge room at Diego came into view. The kids ran forward, then when stepping out collided with each other as Lumi and Tru stopped abruptly.

"**ATAR!"** Lumi said, then jumped Ironhide to hug him. The others piled on as well. It was noisy and happy, then it was quiet again.

"Hi," Ironhide said with a chuckle. He glanced at Ratchet and Lucien. "You eat?"

"Nope," Ratchet said.

"Food in the rec room," Ironhide said to the kids.

"On it," Tru said as he ran for the stairs. **"LAST ONE UP IS A LOSER!"**

They fled in hot pursuit of him as all disappeared from view.

Springer grinned. "I hope he wasn't talking about us, too."

"There's food up there?" Ratchet asked with a chuckle. "Where's Halo and Robby?"

Ironhide patted his hold, then walked with the four as they headed for the stairs. It was a jolly group who disappeared as well.

=0=In the rec room

The kids sat with the soldiers there including Smokescreen, Smokey and Jolt. Eating copious numbers of items chosen eclectically by Ironhide, they filled the local punters in about their adventure at the United Nations as crowds gathered outside hoping the group would come out and amble around.

Ironhide who was sipping a drink grinned at Springer and Drift. "How was it this time?"

"Interesting," Springer said. "All we had to do was stand there and look good. For some of us, that isn't hard."

Huge guff greeted that.

"The infants looked good," Smokescreen said as the kids walked back to get more food from the buffet nearby. "Its good for them to see our kids."

"That was fun, Commander," Lumi said. "Wasn't Quadrus great?"

Everyone agreed that he was. Quadrus blushed as only a Cybertronian could … that is, he didn't. But he was pleased as peas to get acknowledged by his elders.

"When you infants get done eating we're going for a swim," Ratchet said. "The ocean is a work and wonder."

Huge delight greeted that as the kids hurried through their food.

Ratchet grinned at Lucien. "Are you going to swim?"

"I'm thinking about it," Lucien said with the ghost of a grin. Ratchet glanced at the kids a moment so Lucien glanced at Ironhide. He nodded ever so faintly.

Ironhide grinned, then nodded back the same way.

Drift and Springer grinned as well.

When the kids were finished, they cleared up, then gathered with their elders to walk through the base to the beach. They were going the long route to get the full monty tour of this, ground zero of their specie's joy and reclamation.

As they did, Ironhide popped his hold, set a cow on a leash down on the ground, then set Halo on his arm. She was smiling at everyone. "Prime and Prowl are coming. They should be here shortly. They want to debrief or as they call it 'play, too'." Ironhide grinned. "You're corrupting everyone."

"Good," Ratchet said as he took Robby's leash. "Shall we go?"

Everyone agreed, then followed Ratchet out into the sunlight. As they did Prowl and Prime came into the rec room with Possibility in arms. The group waited as the three caught up, exchanged a laugh or two, then set out with Ratchet and Robby ambling along with half the titanic kids. The rest followed with everyone else staring at the humans and the base with deep interest and a sense of historical

Behind Ratchet, every off duty mech on the island was following along with Bumblebee holding a couple of balls for water sport. Around and behind them, a vast crowd of off duty individuals were following as well with every manner of camera and phone gadget that they had with them. Among them were camera men and women as well as reporters stationed here from the MCA who shared their work with the world.

It was going to be fun. The big bots were back in town.

=0=Pentagon

Sitting in Morshower's lounge finishing up lunch, Glenn Morshower, Mick Moran, John Fulton, Admiral Nelson of the UK, General Jensen of Denmark and General Fujikawa of Japan were gathered together to debrief about the hearing.

"It was the right tone. Ratchet is strategic. He gave the details of the problem, set the pattern of what would be done about it, discussed the situation with just enough details, showed the kids to remind them that the differences aren't very different between us, then wrapped it up. He has a lot of interviews coming up so he can build from that basis," John Fulton said as he sipped his coffee. Food was over, the major interviews given and they were winding down together.

Mick checked a message on his phone, then grinned. "The Autobots are at Diego. Prime, Prowl, Ironhide. All of them."

Morshower grinned, then rose. "What are we waiting for?"

They rose and walked out heading for a highly secured room where bridges came to take them where they wanted to go. It was a lot less distracting for everyone here than directly using the courtyard inside the huge building for bridges. They were gone in seconds.

=0=Diego

A stroll down the base led to a pause at the Officer's Club. The place emptied out to talk to the bots, some of which didn't come that often. The punters were good friends and often came to Mars for meetings with humans and the bots. Ratchet knelt to talk to them and watch them admire Ironhide's cow.

"This is genius," a colonel said. He was new but he was petting Robby who was enjoying it immensely.

"That's a **slagging** fine cow," Ironhide said. "Better than my appa and atar's. Their cows are great but **this** one … **this** is a genius cow."

Huge laughter and agreement met that comment as out of the Officer's Club a familiar face came. He paused on the porch to watch.

Cam Frazer was in the haus.

Ratchet smirked at him, then continued his conversation with the officers who greeted both Halo and Possibility. The little mech was walking rather well and Halo took it upon herself to hold his servo and 'mother' him. He didn't mind. He came into being near a Matrix.

"We're going swimming and play a bit of ball. You boys on duty?" Ratchet asked.

"So you're undermining the operation are you?" Prowl asked. "Some of us work and then … well, you get it."

"I do, Miss Priss who's playing hooky. I **do** believe you were **supposed** to be in the Ops Center all afternoon," Ratchet said as Prime grinned.

Prowl glanced at Prime and the grin disappeared to the riotous laughter and ribald commentary of everyone there. Prowl gazed at Ratchet with cool optics. "I **do **believe you've been in the sun too long. I, Prowl do **not **play hooky."

"Sure you do, slagger. I don't blame you. Hanging out with me adds to your overall allure. Ask the booking sargent at the jail house," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Prowl gave him The Look, then glanced at the humans. "We have to move on now. Ratchet might get lost going by himself."

Huge laughter, snark and some small agreement greeted that as they continued onward. They passed the docks but didn't go down them as they were busy with ships in and all manner of freight transfers underway.

The sailors and marines there watched the surreal sight of gigantic mechanisms walk past some distance over, the buildings of the area allowing them to see the bots only from the waist upward. There were a lot of similar appearing bots that were taller than all of them, bots that they knew were the titanic kids.

"The dreads are over 16 miles long I heard," a sailor said as he waited for the forklift to come around to the pallet that was heading for a warehouse nearby. "I can't imagine that. You could run 5K races in them and have three going at the same time without overlap. Damn."

The others agreed, then the forklift came around and they were busy piling things on the pallet in its arms. The bots continued onward.

Crowds had gathered at the shore with the professional media already in place to film the fun. It was always fun when the bots came. Among their number finding places to watch was Cam Frazer. Nearby, not having noticed his presence, Commander Cardinelli also was watching with friends.

They came, stepping over the fence nearby to walk to the water and beach which was cleared of humans. Every human new and old got The Talk when they came here by boat or plane. When the bots were on the beaches, everyone cleared off. They weren't allowed to approach past the markers on the shore which was a built up ridge that ran the length of the beach on this, a very flat island.

No one got too close. They were fast, they watched out but anything could happen. Everyone had seen football from Mars and everyone was completely aware of the possibilities. Everyone also would give their left kidney to go to a game but that was another story.

A huge crowd lined the beach for some distance holding cameras, phones and binoculars. The bots were flooding over the fence to the beach, some carrying kids and a cow while others brought balls. They gathered at the water's edge, then placed the two children down.

Halo and Possibility stood in the warm water as it lapped over their tiny peds. It was warm, wet and rhythmical. They **LOVED** it. Prowl picked up Halo and walked out to waist deep before holding her on his arms so she could pat the water and kick her tiny feet.

Springer picked up Possibility and joined him. The two kids were delighted and even more so when Ironhide picked up Robby and tossed him into the water near them. He sank, stood on the bottom a moment looking betrayed, then began to rise. He broke the surface, mooed loudly, then began to swim back to shore. He would land in the water two more times before Ratchet would slap Ironhide's noggin and save the little baby.

Ratchet walked to the beach, set Robby down, then grinned at three clerical workers, females all before handing them the leash which was rather big for them. "He's called Robby and he likes girls."

They squeed, stood around him and patted his fat little belly.

He let them. He was in love.

Ratchet ambled back to the water's edge where all the boys were gathered. Prowl and Springer were back on shore with the children when Lucien, Prime, Ironhide, Springer, Drift and Smokescreen grabbed Ratchet, swung him a couple of times to build up momentum, then threw him as far as they could over the water.

It was quite a ways.

Ratchet flew through the air upside down and spreadeagled before he fell into the ocean a long distance away. Everyone of them congratulated themselves, congratulated Lucien for having hitherto fore unknown powers of humor and took their bows. Then everyone turned back to stare at the water for Ratchet to bob up.

He didn't.

They watched, waited, then became nervous. Everyone turned back to look at Ironhide. He actually took a step backward. "Don't look at me. Old Mech is insane. He's probably coming straight at us like a torpedo."

Everyone turned back to the ocean to look, some of them even using special detection gear they carried. There was no sign of Ratchet.

"Oh, oh. Something tells me we're going to regret-"

That was as far as Springer got before Ratchet rose up out of the water, hovered a moment on his peds, then grabbed Ironhide and Prime by the arms.

Torquing up his pedal thrusters, something nearly everyone had but often didn't use, he yanked them off their feet, flew over the ocean, then dropped them in. As everyone watched either with surprise or huge laughter, Ratchet flew swiftly in for more.

"**OH SLAG! MAY DAY! MAY DAY! EVERY MECH FOR YOURSELF!"** Drift said as he began to run down the beach.

He didn't get far.

The titanic kids who were laughing as they watched glanced at each other. Tru and Verilus picked up Halo and Possibility as casually as they could, then stepped back from the group who was watching Drift hanging by his neck from Ratchet as he flew toward the sea. Dropping from about fifty feet, he sank like a stone. They gave the children to a femme Home Guardsman who took their servos and with a Home Guard mech pulled them back to watch. There wasn't enough shanix in the universe to compel them to join in.

That's when the titanic kids gave a war hoop. **"FOR ADA! FOR CYBERTRON!"** they all bellowed loudly. Then they charged the bots on the shore who were caught by surprise, all nine of them. War was declared and they'd chosen their faction.

Mama.

=0=TBC 11-15-19

ESL

eclectic, eclectically: (ek-lek-tik, ek-lek-tik-lee) deriving ideas, style, or taste from a broad and diverse range of things (Like the average hobo's house) ;D


	134. Chapter 134

The Diego Diaries: Foolin' Around (dd7 134)

=0=A short time and a lot of fooling around later …

Ratchet floated on his back staring at the blue sky remembering his youth when he would go to the top of his tenement building, stretch out and stare at the sky. Theirs was blue as well with fluffy clouds on summer orns and the sun was warm at the beginning and end of summer while being sweltering in the middle. Urban areas with the paving and steel absorbed and radiated more heat than other areas that had less dense structures.

He glanced to the side, then grinned. Battleship was going hot and heavy. Prime was one and Ironhide the other, the two floating on their backs covered with humans who had plunged in to board each other and see who had the last man or woman standing when the 'ships' came/floated together.

Glenn Morshower was the captain of Battleship Prime along with Mick Moran. John Fulton, Andrew Settles and his wife, Lilly commanded Battleship Ironhide. The other bots were lounging with the humans, swimming around the ships filled with humans watching the show that dotted the water beyond the beach … humans who had rowed or ridden out in anything that floated to watch … or floated like him. The Home Guard mech and femme still had the children and Robby. They were playing in the tidal pools nearby with a number of humans helping them.

He grinned. Prime was heading toward Ironhide using his servos to be rudders and propel him that way. Ironhide who was watching him come was laughing at Fulton who was organizing their defense.

Prowl floated into view, relaxing on the water as he soaked up solar rays of the hot sun overhead. It was 81 degrees and very muggy today. He bobbed beside Ratchet, then glanced at him. "Hello. Who let the tug boat into the game?"

Ratchet laughed, rolled over to grab Prowl and down they went. As they did the 'pirate battle ships' came together and it was on. Both sides slipped and slid as the humans rushed over Ironhide's face and Prime's outstretched arm … yes, Prime had thought ahead … clashing and crashing into each other as they grappled to board the other's ship. It was short and sweet with nearly everyone falling in together.

Prime raised his helm, counted three men still aboard, then noted that Ironhide had none. "I do believe we win."

"You cheated," Ironhide said as he rolled over, threw his arms around a lot of humans, pulled them in, then rolled back over. They were piled up on his chassis, laughing as they struggled to sort themselves out. "I have my crew. You're on, slagger," Ironhide said with a smirk. He paddled away from Prime as the group organized.

After a moment of **'I'M ON PRIME'S TEAM!'** and a lot of **"So?!"**, they got down to business.

Beating Prime's crew into the dust/water.

Prime was busy lifting those left onto his chassis. "No fair. You have more pirates."

Prowl and Ratchet who had come back up, engaged in a slap fest, then looked at Prime.

"Ah, did the poor widdow baby lose his soldiers? **EVERYONE! FREEZE! PRIME LOST HIS LITTLE GREEN SOLDIER MEN!" **Ratchet asked loudly.

Prowl frowned at Ratchet for his impertinence, then dunked the slag out of him ultimately being pulled under by Ratchet and his greater ballast.

They clashed, the battleships, over and over until the humans who were dunked enough to call uncle stretched out to shoot the shit with the bots, several more of which had joined, purloining crew from Ironhide and Prime while at the same time calling for volunteers from shore.

The sun was warm, the sky was blue and the sea was filled with punters in boats. Even a couple of drones flew overhead. That didn't count a bazillion phone cameras and the professional media on shore.

"This is the life, Prime," Ironhide said as they floated nearby. Also nearby, the titanic struggle between a police car and a search and rescue vehicle was still underway.

"It is. This reminds me of summer in Iacon," Prime said. "What did you do during summer break from all the advantages that I never got to have?"

Ironhide snorted, then laughed aloud. "You trying to make me feel badly?"

"Ratchet already told me that is impossible, old friend," Prime said as the humans on both listened to them with grins. It was almost never that a Cybertronian would discuss themselves in English around humans.

Or French.

Or any of the other nearly 200 human languages that all of them who came here spoke fluently.

Ironhide laughed. He thought a moment. "If I tell you, you'll think I'm a snooty slagger."

"I already do. Tell me," Prime said with a snicker of his own.

Ironhide grinned, then did. "We would spend a few orns in Iacon waiting for everyone to get there from wherever they were posted. Then we'd go to the Sea of Mercury to the beach houses. We lived in Sandy Point."

Prime glanced at the humans listening. "I do believe for you humans that Sandy Point is equal to your Riviera or Hamptons in exclusivity and cost of living."

"That's about right," Ironhide said with a softly vented sigh. "Our houses there now are about two feet high or so Appa said. Nothing left to write home about." He glanced at Prime. "We'd stay there, fish in the sea, enjoy the location, then head for Praxus about halfway through the summer. Whoever wasn't on station somewhere would be there with the others who got the time lined up to be off. We'd hang out, play, carry on … it was fun. We had apartment in towers in the district that were nearly next door to each other."

It was quiet a moment, then Morshower glanced at Prime from the shoulder of Ironhide. "What did you do in the summer, Optimus? I'm almost too afraid to ask.

Prime grinned. "I lived in The Jumble, a tenement district that was cramped, overrun with population and an eyesore. We had a two room apartment near the top of a building that needed torn down. Jetta, Magnus and Arcee lived in my building as well and we grew up together, though Arcee is older than us."

"Arcee?" Morshower asked with surprise.

"She is," Optimus replied. "In the summer when we were kids we had to stay in the area because all of the children were sort of watched by elders who could not work or by disable parents. When we got older we would break the rule and go on our merry way but we did not often. Our families worried too much because of gangs and crime. The police as well were worrisome."

It was silent among the humans as they listened to the difference between Ironhide's life and Prime's. Prime continued.

"We would go to a vacant lot to play games and football. It was burned out when a gang made their headquarters there and were trying to recruit local kids. I am to understand that Ratchet's Amma Docker was one of those who did that."

Ironhide grinned. "I wouldn't put it past her. She has no fear." 

Prime nodded. "We would play until dark, then come inside. It was not safe on the streets at night. We had no park but we had the lot. When it was hot we would stay outside with our families where it was cooler. We did not go anywhere or do anything because there was no way we could."

It was silent and it stretched.

Prime glanced at Ironhide floating beside him with solemn appearing humans festooning his chassis. "Are you suitably guilt tripped?"

Ironhide grinned. "Yep. Between your needling and Ratchet's poor stories, I am."

"Good," Prime said with a chuckle. "It was what it was. No one should ever live like that again and I will make sure no one ever does."

"You're not alone," Morshower said. "We do the same damned thing."

"Well, fix it before you have world wide civil war," Ironhide said as Prime sank down into the water. The humans sitting on him found themselves floating and treading water. "What the frag-" Ironhide began.

It was at that moment that a big arm reached out and yanked Ironhide downward. His humans bobbed up and laughed as they searched for their perch. He was gone into the drink.

As they began to swim toward shore, the sound of something big breaching the surface to rise into the air was heard. It was Prime with Ironhide in his grasp. His pedal thrusters were flaring as he launched out of the water, then smashed back down dragging Ironhide with him. They disappeared immediately.

Huge laughter and applause greeted that and did so again when Prime rose up like a humpback whale, dropped Ironhide to fall fifteen feet, then slammed back in himself. It was an amazing demonstration of his power.

The twins who had gotten off shift and gathered Blue to come ran for the water, then dove in disappearing almost immediately. Blue stood at the water's edge helping humans wade out.

Prime emerged down the way just as the twins bobbed upward. He lifted off, flew toward them with amazing speed, then dove downward. The three disappeared a moment, then upward Prime went with a twin in each servo.

Ratchet and Prowl who were floating again nearby watched as they flew overhead yelling and struggling. "Well, you don't see **that** every day."

"No, you don't," Prowl replied.

They both grinned especially when Prime dropped them head first into the water. He then dove downward to disappear into the water.

"Football starts in a decaorn," Ratchet said as they bobbed on the waves that created. "I almost forgot given we had to put it off for missions."

"Slaggers know how to ruin a party," Prowl said with a chuckle.

They watched as Prime arose, flew overhead and grabbed Smokey and Lon. Rising up, he grinned at Prowl who grinned at him, then flew onward to plant them on the other side of the small boat flotilla that was watching, cheering and taking bets. They would fall from a height as well.

:Optimus, don't leave out the former Missus: Ratchet said off line.

:I have him on radar: Prime said with a chuckle.

He would.

=0=Nearby

The waves rolled in, water deep enough to reach their knees. Many were the humans who stepped back to stay at least halfway presentable and many were the humans who didn't. Standing on the hill out of reach of the water, Cameron Frazer watched the show. Everyone around him was filled with delight at the group in the water. He wasn't. Cameron Pierre Beliveau-Frazer knew how to carry a grudge.

Down from him laughing with a couple of other naval officers, Captain Bob Cardinelli was enjoying himself. Sideswipe had come to his ship to find him and Cardinelli had hidden him. When that was complete and the shit hit the fan, he was dumped. It didn't matter that they were room mates at Annapolis Naval Academy. They were done.

He watched Prime haul out bots that weighed enormous amounts of weight like they were twigs. It was enlightening. He watched for Owen and his father. Intel was intel was intel, he thought as the bots played on.

=0=There

"Did you see who's on shore watching?" Ratchet asked as a number of titanic kids swam past them heading for the fun.

"Most of the base," Prowl said lazily. He was reaching the top end of his solar reception.

"Cardinelli and Cam Frazer. Aren't we lucky?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl cast him a gimlet optic. "If you say so, Sherlock."

Ratchet laughed, rolled to grip Prowl and as he did Prime zoomed down, grabbed both, then flew upward with them both screaming in his grip.

=0=TBC 11-16-19

**NOTES SHORTLY! :D**

ESL

When I was a kid a zillion vorns ago you usually got at least once if you were a boy a lot of World War II-style soldiers who were always a solid color without any break in design for detail. They were either a reddish-orangeish-brackish color or a deep green. :D:D:D I think they have them in the movie Toy Story. I think one of the toys was a little green soldier. :D Ah, memories… ;)


	135. Chapter 135

The Diego Diaries: Foolin' Around (dd7 135)

=0=Diego

Prime grabbed everyone at some point and dropped them from a height into the waving ocean. The ships around the area loved it. It was like the videos on Youtube where they dropped cars off buildings but only if they were robot shaped. New videos would hit the internet that afternoon to be sure.

Springer came to the surface, then rose up out of the water changing into a helicopter. Moving over to where Drift bobbed, he tilted enough for the big mech to clamber onto his back, then began to give chase.

Prime who saw them coming began to fly evasively like Superman. It was thrilling to the humans watching and highly entertaining to Ratchet and Prowl who bobbed on the ocean.

"Well, look at that," Ratchet said. "Someone is chasing your man."

Prowl snickered. "He is," he said as he unsubbed a gun.

One would never know if he was really going to fire it given that Ratchet rolled over and both sank from sight.

=0=Everywhere watching

"Damn. Look at that," Fulton said as he grinned at the mechs overhead. He was sitting on Smokescreen's chassis with a lot of others including Mick Moran and Glenn Morshower. "How the fuck do they do that and what did we do for fun before they showed up?"

"I don't know but Epps, Graham and Lennox are going to be really pissed that they aren't here," Andrew Settles said to universal agreement.

Mars …

"**HURRY UP!"** -Epps

**"****I AM! WAIT FOR ME!"** -Graham

"**BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE LEFT BEHIND!"** -Lennox

Bum(s) rush to the habitat motor pool to light a candle to The Fortress ...

=0=At the water works

It didn't take forever for Prime to crash into the water with Springer in his grip. He had peeled Drift off earlier by grabbing his ped and yanking hard. They both fell out of the sky and displaced a wave that rose to the knees of the camera crews filming on the highest part of the beachhead. Children floated nearly out to sea before the two Home Guard soldiers caught them. The babies were delighted and so was everyone else.

Prime and Springer came to the surface near Drift, then laughed they loudly at each other like idiots. They began to swim toward the shore past the boats of applauding screaming humans. It didn't take long to reach the beach, walk out of the waves and drop literally hundreds of gallons of water out of their body parts.

"That was low even for you," Springer said with a guffaw. "Next time, you're going down."

"I think we both just did," Prime said with a chuckle. "You are losing a step or two."

"Blame it on Drift," Springer said as a game began to commence in the water of 'kill the ball carrier'. It was the one most appreciated by the humans and as Prime and Springer sat down on the beach to watch, the punters began to get out of the water so they wouldn't be mowed down by the game and its players. It was a rush to get the titanic kids on each other's side. It was a bigger rush to play.

Ratchet walked to the pair, then sat, pulling Robby into his lap. "That was fun. You should never start anything you can't finish."

"Where's the fun in that?" Drift said as he walked from the surf to sit with the big bots.

Prowl followed as the sound of a bridge nearby could be heard. Running out of it were three humans in environmental suits heading for them at top speed.

"Well, look at the little people," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "A day late and a dollar short."

Lennox, Epps and Graham slowed, then stopped before them. Lennox frowned. "We're too late. Right?"

Ratchet grinned then gestured to the radical mayhem going on in the water nearby. "No. Join in at will."

That got all the slag and swearing that it deserved.

=0=Four hours later

They walked toward the Embassy carrying kids, cows and a grudge. No one had won the game but everyone had eaten a few knuckle sandwiches. Epithets were delivered with gusto, home towns were called into question, even battalions made an appearance in the insult fest that marked not only the end of the game but the end of good sportsmanship as they knew it.

Humans rode on hands, followed on the ground or jumped into the ocean which had a new under water landscape from the peds of giants slagging around. It was still in the high eighties, 70%+ humidity and blue skies. It was excellent weather for drowning oneself in the salty blue perfection of the Indian Ocean.

They made it to the tarmac that wound through the jets and bombers that were parked near the Embassy. Ironhide explained the historic significance of the area to the rapt kids who followed them. They disappeared into the embassy for a short stop in a wash rack and the bridge jump home.

=0=Autobot City about a joor later

They walked out of The Fortress about late afternoon. The situation all around was still copacetic so everyone decided to bag the day and head for home. Infants had to be gathered up from their keepers and dinner waited for no mech.

Six big kids hugged their elders, friends and leaders, then hurried down the metro station toward home. Many were the tales to tell their appa and ammas. Watching them go, everyone else broke up and headed out. Springer and Drift would head for their beat shortly after dinner somewhere around town. The twins and Bluestreak would get kids and go home to Tyger Pax. Everyone else headed for home.

Entering their apartment, Ratchet put down the cow and Halo.

Ironhide walked out to gather up the rest from next door as the three big kids headed for their lounge to check the mail and do whatever big kids did before dinner.

Cousin stared at Ratchet from the counter.

"I suppose you want dinner, too?" Ratchet asked as he walked to the monitor to order dinner in a hurry. Frag cooking.

It was a noisy bunch that came through the door and hugged, chatted up and generally made pandemonium happen.

Dog was fed.

Cow was fed.

Cat was fed.

Everyone stared at Ratchet for food.

"What the frag. Ironhide, you get to cook for a while. This is fragged," Ratchet said as he surveyed three big kids, five tiny ones, a Seeker infant and Ironhide.

"Frag that. Did you order?" Ironhide asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Cyanide with a side order of arsenic," Ratchet said.

"Sounds tasty," Ironhide said with a grin. **"I, IRONHIDE LOVE MY POISON!"**

"Good thing," Ratchet said as he walked toward the berth room down the hallway.

Ironhide watched him go, then grinned. "You said it, sister."

"**I HEARD THAT!"** Ratchet called from the berth room.

Sunspot laughed. "I saw you on teevee. I wish I was there."

"Next time," Ironhide said. "Maybe a picnic some time." He patted his lap and in no time a cat, a dog, a cow, five little kids and a Seeker infant were sitting on his lap.

Quasar grinned. "Any room for us?" he asked as he walked to the door to open it. Someone was outside.

"**I, IRONHIDE DON'T BELIEVE I'D LIVE THROUGH IT!"**

Huge laughter greeted that as Quasar and Genesis took the food delivery. Walking to the table, they began to unpack it on the counter while Fireball set the table.

Ratchet walked out, then grinned. "What outstanding boys you are. Of course, consider who your old ma is."

"They take after me," Ironhide said with a grin.

"In your dreams," Ratchet said as he began to get food ready.

It was a hot mess getting everyone to the table and Ironhide out of his chair.

"Frag, that hurt," he said with a grin as he sat.

Dinner and dessert was all Cybertronian, shaped to resemble in some cases human food but the recipes were all bot. They stared at Ratchet.

He stared back. **"GRACE!"** he called out to great laughter, then everyone began to fill plates. They'd be extra hungry after the morning romp but then Ratchet ordered with that in mind.

"Ada, we need to have another femme and call them that. I like that word, Grace," Hero said with a smile as she helped Halo get organized.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Frag you," Ratchet said with a smile.

Dinner was a hoot, clean up swiftly made, then everyone ran to their rooms or lounge to play, video chat or do their homework. Sunspot went up to The Residence to play. It got quiet once again.

"That was fun."

"It was," Ironhide said. "I wonder how the humans see it."

"Let's find out," Ratchet said as he turned on the monitor, found the MCA news hour and sat back to listen.

=0=MCA News Hour

"It was an odd speech, I think. Not entirely what I expected," someone was saying.

"Frag you. I worked on that speech for a good five minutes," Ratchet said.

Ironhide snickered.

"I thought it was succinct and to the point. The facts were given to the degree that they were going to be allowed, then he followed up on the relationship. It's hugely important to them and to us so discussing it in personal terms made it clear that they uphold it even with spies among them. Having the young kids there, having one of them speak drives home again that there's more in common between us than not. Ambassador Ratchet is a very smart and tactical representative," someone else said. "I thought it was very efficient and well managed."

"So did I," Ratchet said. "I like that slagger."

Ironhide snickered.

"I think the thing that got to me was that a speech with serious ramifications regarding two murders, spies and other important things was followed up by a beach party," the first said. "I think it was a bit on the callous side that this was so."

"I don't think so, slagger," Ratchet said. "The kids had a good time."

"The speech was intended to be broadcast. The swimming party wasn't. I contacted the Embassy and that was a private swimming party for the children so that they could see and experience an ocean. That wasn't supposed to be broadcast but it was from the news teams on Diego Garcia. I think you're reaching," the host said. "The content of the speech was what I expected, the facts and nothing more."

"Agreed," Ratchet said.

Ironhide grinned.

The panel would discuss the presentation and conclude that the bots had two humans for spying and murder, allegedly, and that the humans here had no extradition treaties with the bots. The only way they would get the two back was if Prime allowed it. The main details were withheld though the relevant governments and the Global N.E.S.T. Alliance was fully apprised of the situation.

What would happen next would follow through the Cybertronian legal system. There would be released information in a couple of days. For now, there was nothing more to say about the situation. It was tied into the terrorist underground raids across Earth earlier and would be part of that situation but all would have to be settled in negotiations and the courts. For now it was what it was.

Ratchet rose, then glanced at Ironhide. "Nighty-night."

Ironhide got up, turned off the monitor, then followed Ratchet in. They straightened up sleeping children, then retired. It had been a long, long orn.

=0=Earth

They dug in deeper and changed everything that was a code or password amongst them, the Family, Resistance and M.E.C.H. They would be on their toes now.

Far away sitting in his own safe spot, Silas worked on his tech. He'd followed the entire thing on television including the playing in Diego. He admired them greatly, the Cybertronians. They were miracles of construction and their tech was as hard a thing to understand and work upon as anything he'd ever had a hand in.

He would keep it up, though. He had grudges to attend to and some of them were even against the Cybertronians.

=0=TBC 11-18-19 **11-27-19**

**NOTES TOMORROW!** :D:D:D

ESL

succinct: (sek-sinkt) (especially of something written or spoken) briefly and clearly expressed.


	136. Chapter 136

The Diego Diaries: Winding Down (dd7 136)

=0=Earlier that same evening

They sat in the dojo winding down, eating junk food and drinking beer. Sitting with them were Epps, Lennox and Graham. They were jawboning and telling lies, the usual stuff that mechs did when they hung out together.

:I was wondering something, Hercy: Epps said as he lounged in a chair with the others nearby.

Hercy glanced at Epps, someone he liked a lot. "What do you want to know?"

Epps considered a question that he wanted to ask for some time now. :I want to know what the major and minor things are. Sentinel was both. What does that mean?:

Hercy considered the question. "During the beginning, we had a lot of slag from control groups, the Quintessans and the Functionalists. Some of us collaborated. Some fought them. When things got organized, the Primes put together a system that assisted them with both the armed forces and the Senate. They had a position that was a military attache to the Primes called majors. There was also positions for those in training who were minors. They handled politics related to security and the military planet wide.

"Both jobs had other things attached. The majors were also their security chiefs. Some of them were brutal and terrible. Sentinel was one of them. It was also a stepping stone toward the end of the run up to war for the Primeship. Minors had a hand in training and running the army while the majors were military staff for the Primes and a political liaison for them as well."

:When did this start?: Niall asked.

"When the reorganization began after the routing of the Quintessans, we began to make our culture over. Guardian who was a huge inspiration and leader in the overthrow was speaking in the square at Iacon to a **HUGE** crowd. He was trying to pull us together when the Matrix appeared out of nowhere. At that time It resided in the hilt of the Star Saber, Prima's personal sword. It appeared in a blast of light and everyone froze. A light shot down and enclosed Guardian, then he rose into the air.

"When he came back down he was a prime, Primal frame and all. There was unrest and he worked slagging hard, Guardian. I liked him a lot. I respected him. He was a good mech and the last good Prime until Optimus."

:Who was next? I'm kind of fuzzy about the ones that follow up to Sentinel: Lennox said.

"Well, they were a mixed bag ranging from horrible to almost terrible," Kup said to great amusement.

"You knew them, the two of you. Right?" Splice asked as he got another beer.

"We did. All of them," Hercy said as he considered telling them about the glimpse of Prima that he had in an alley way after the last Quintessan battle. "The next Prime was Nova. He was a slagger's slagger. He had delusions of grandeur and wanted to rule the entire galaxy. He disappeared. If I remember, Zeta was Zeta Major then. That's how he became the next Prime."

"Zeta didn't start out bad. I think he had about a week or so before he decided to be a murdering killer," Kup said as Hercy nodded with a straight face. "He'd kill anyone in his way because dissent was coming back. He was Prime after the Functionalist Tyranny. Remember, functionalism was put in place by Nova who wanted order just before he left. The bureaucracy then took over when Nova left and became the Functionalist Council and the Grand Taxonomy which told everyone what they could be became law. They just took over. It was a pleasure to shoot them, too."

"They finally left but the pattern was set. The collaborators always had the upper hand. Even the Elites could only do so much with The Code. The next fragger after Nova was Zeta. He was brutal, a killer who would kill children if he thought it was going to advance his cause … he was a terrible Prime," Hercy said as Kup nodded. "Zeta was finally killed. Unrest was everywhere. Things were tightening up and the military was discussing coups and insurrection … the pressure cooker was heating up but it would take a bit of time to explode."

It was silent as the youngsters listened. Smokey leaned forward. "You were there for all of it, right? Both of you?"

Both mechs nodded.

"We were. The whole thing started in the beginning when the network was building through the planet for revolution against the Quintessans. Then Hardie … Hard Drive found out that Delphi had been sold. Delph was deactivated and boxed up with four others to be shipped out that very orn. He took a mob to the warehouse and burnt it to the ground freeing everyone. War was on and that was that. Alejate and his bond, Elba, Chromo and Wirelite, Cezr, Turbine, Delphi, Hardie and his brothers … all of them were there and more activated the underground and the war was on. Most of them live here now," Hercy said. "When they decided to sell Delphi, then the war was on.

"We drove out two groups who wanted us as slaves but it kept happening. We never had a chance to be free and live that way. We were manipulated and that leadership put us back in our cages. But by the time Zeta died and Nominus had become Prime after being a Major, things were set in stone. That's when the government didn't even try to hide what they thought about the population."

It was silent.

Then Smokey sat forward. "First, there was Guardian, then Nova, Zeta and then Nominus. He was murdered by Sentinel who became Prime after being Major. He faked his death and Optimus became Prime. I wish I had been there."

"Count your blessings, infant," Kup said. "It was terrible. It was awful. No one including us should have been there but it was what it was."

:What did you think of them? As warriors and the like?: Niall asked.

It was silent a moment.

"Sentinel may have been a treacherous aft but he could fight. It was a bad idea to take him on frontally without a lot of help. Mech had arms for days and he could swipe you with his sword so fast your helm would take a while to fall off your neck. He was fast, tactical, strong as an ox … all Primal frames were and he knew what he was doing. If he'd been worth a frag he could've muscled the Senate into jail, helped everyone and we would still be on Cybertron," Kup said. "I thought as a warrior he wasn't half bad."

"Mech had prospects," Hercy said with a nod of his helm.

The younger kids in the room were eating it up. They were as fixated on the story as children. It amused and fascinated the humans, both the story and the intensity of the kids.

:So majors are army liaisons with the Senate and governors for the Prime as well as security … like Springer here?: Epps asked.

Hercy nodded. "Sentinel was head of all security."

"Was that how he and Prowl met?" Smokey asked.

Everyone stopped eating and drinking to lean forward, backward or turn in their chairs to stare at the kid.

He stared back, then sat back on his chair. "Just asking."

Hercy smirked slightly. "Everyone had Prowl on their radar. Industry, security, the government. Prowl is unique. He's a high caste cop. He can do math and physics like his ada. He has rock hard integrity most of the time though there were those times toward the end of the war ..."

"You mean when he abandoned me on that hallucination planet and slagged everyone who came to try and save me before I died?" Kup asked.

Hercy nodded. "That one. Among others. He sort of got to be a cold sparked fragger who was maneuvering and manipulating everyone to do his plans to end the war sooner. Most of us didn't. We'd take them, leave and then improvise. Worked sometimes. Didn't others. Prowl would have a fragging fit when we came back usually with goals achieved but our way. He was really good at tipping tables and throwing things through the walls. I even once saw him high kick Grimlock into a wall."

:Grimlock?: -three surprised humans

"Sure," Kup said. "Mech has skills. Mind you … Sideswipe is the Head of Combat Instruction for the Arms Forces but Prowl was Yoketron's student, his acknowledged heir. He's a master of a number of forms that are illegal."

"Metalikato among other things," Hercy said.

"Do you know them, too, Abba?" Lon asked as he lounged with Bezel before heading out to duty.

Hercy nodded. "I do but I don't use it much. A good kick in the shins is about all you need."

"Ask Springer," Sandstorm said as they all laughed.

:Sentinel is in the Matrix. How do you feel about that?: Lennox asked.

They were quiet a moment, then Hercy looked at him. "We think a lot of our culture, especially now. We get hunted for our tech and a lot of aliens, you included don't see us as sentient and autonomous. All of them were a lesson. We didn't do due diligence to keep ourselves from ending up this way again. Three times we were essentially enslaved. No more ever again. Sentinel is where he belongs and when They get through with him he's going to be better all the way around.

"I've seen them all including Prima in an alley after the Quintessans were taken down. I was running back to the Citadel to find Hardie and tell him that Helex had fallen to us. Helex is my home town. I saw a light so I drew my gun and went down the alley. The light was very bright and when I got close to it, Prima Prime as standing there. He was about Prime's size and He was staring at me with a grin.

"I froze. We stared at each other, then He nodded to me. At that moment He faded away. I never told anyone that story."

"What did it mean, Abba?" Lon asked.

"Approval. I took it to be approval," Hercy said. "Frag it all if we didn't have to do it two more times."

"But its done now. I heard more high caste trials are coming up. Lots of slaggers waiting to hear the music," Sandstorm said.

"I heard that, too. Petty stuff for petty slaggers. They better do better in the migrations. **NO** one is going to be silent for them again," Kup said.

Everyone agreed to that. It would be an interesting and educational afternoon for everyone.

=0=Earlier the same night

They rode down the tarmac to the habitats taking a slow ride around the front of each to check on things and see that all was well. Drift and Springer were riding along by themselves tonight, taking their time around the vast and winding beat that was theirs.

The stars were out overhead, awash across the skies. No one was doing much beyond the usual. Everyone was working hard at their jobs keeping everyone safe. It would be a pleasant evening for both.

=0=Family Tower in the lounge just before turning in

"And that's the story," Epps said.

Everyone was silent.

"What a terrible way to live," Mama Fig finally ventured. "If you don't have your freedom you don't have anything."

"Truer words never spoken," a voice said to another.

The other nodded. "I would add that without love, freedom is just time on your hands."

The old lady watching them nodded to the other old lady beside her. They were standing in the lounge by the window listening to the story. No one could see or hear them. They could see and hear everyone including each other. Both were old, both wore comfortable and simple clothing and both were rather nondescript, not a pair that anyone would notice walking past.

"I like the humans, Gaia. I like your people. Its been so long since anyone lived here. I love that you're sharing," the old lady, Shan said with a chuckle.

Gaia grinned. "I don't mind doing that, Shan. It has been a long time. Too long," she said.

They listened a moment, then both faded slowly away.

TBC 11-18-19 **11-27-19**

NOTE: In the canon story Guardian became Prime after the Quintessans but died in the battle leading 'consumer goods' (Autobots) against the 'military hardware' (Decepticons). Nova and Zeta followed by Nominus and Sentinel became the next primes. The order doesn't bother me but the story line does. It has problems for this story. I also don't care for that timeline because its got next to nothing to it so I'm making my own. I'm combining stuff here from a number of universes. Later on, I'm going to go through the Chronicles of Primus for more background. I want them to have their story back.

Just so you know. :D Hugs!

ESL:

autonomous: (ah-tawn-ih-mus) being free and your own person. Not being held by or ordered around by anyone.


	137. Chapter 137

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd7 137)

=0=Mid morning the next orn

Ratchet walked out of his last house call, a tiny mech who had severe protoform wasting. He was using his electrical technique, massaging into the baby's little arms and legs enough charge to make his body adjust and produce more protoform. It was working. He was up to 22% from a life threatening 13.

Sometimes it was scary to be him.

He crossed the street to disappear down the entrance way into the metro line. There were jobs to do and places to be. So it would be all orn long.

=0=Somewhere else

He pouted as he 'ciphered' his mathematics. Sitting nearby with a book and a smirk, Amma watched his little mech stagger through his assignment for his advanced placement mathematics class later this evening. Smokey glanced at his Amma. "I thought you had something to do today."

"That's tomorrow," Dev said. "Continue, infant."

Smokey frowned, then looked at his data pad. He was working on a series of equations which built one upon another. It was hard but he liked it. He liked figuring things out though he'd drive a spike into his ped before he'd say so out loud.

Unfortunately, his Amma was nearly psychic. He knew that the youngster was gifted at math and mechanical drawing because he still had his copies of Smokey's reports from school in an old file in the back of his processor. All of the things he loved about his one and only most bestest grandson were there.

"Where's Appa?" Smokey asked as he figured out an angle and drew it in. He sighed dramatically. "I sort of figured on hanging out with you and Appa today **but** **I HAVE TO DO THIS! THIS … THIS *STUFF*!"**

"Get it done and we'll go," Dev said as he quashed a grin. His one and only most bestest grandson was a bit of a diva and drama queen. It was many of his most fabulous traits that Dev loved. He always lived his enthusiasms at the top of his voice, His Smokey.

Smokey figured some more. "It's not like this is going to do me any good when I'm a full time soldier. **WHO CARES ABOUT GEOMETRY ON THE FRONT LINES!?"**

"You never know," Dev said with a calm low tone. He was filming the whole thing for the others.

"Everyone I know is living their life large. But me … **I'M STUCK IN MATH CLASS! WHERE'S THE JUSTICE IN THAT!?"**

"Not everyone you know is Praxian. Say what you will about your Appa and me … we believe in and live our culture. When nothing else worked, that was never abandoned because for us it did."

Smokey glanced at his amma. "You and Appa were always that. No one can ever say you aren't."

"That's true," Dev said mildly as he read his book.

"**Who** would say otherwise?" Smokey asked as offense for his two heroes rose in him unbidden. For some reason he was offended.

"No one in particular," Dev said.

"Tell me who. **I'LL WALLOP THEM!**" Smokey said as he turned in his chair to stare at his amma.

Dev glanced at him admiring his sweet ire and his cute little face. "Sentinel Prime and I delegated that to the Pantheon."

Smokey stared at his amma detecting with his usual keen optic another long and thrillingly convoluted story to pry out of him. "You're going to tell me?"

"When you get done. I figured we would go to lunch, then my apartment to have pie. Then, there, I'll tell you," Dev said with a faint grin.

Smokey stared at him, then the data pad. "Do you have the sauce thing, too, Amma?"

"For you … always," Dev said with a grin.

"Then I better get this done," he said turning back to the data pad. **"BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS FRAGGED!"**

Dev snickered, then nodded. "It is, isn't it."

It would take a while before Smokey finished then they would walk out to eat lunch, pie and chat. All in all, a great orn was had by both. When it got dark, he would report to the stables to go on his shift with the Night Watch.

=0=In Another Bosom of Love™

They sat on chairs in front of a back drop. It was a forest with birds in the trees. It was hilarious how stiff Cliffjumper was as he sat in his chair looking every inch the proud father, bond and substantial mech in his family's Stanixian hierarchy. Beside him, Buzzie sat holding Agnus on his lap. They were getting a picture taken professionally because Buzzie told him that they had to document the family now that they were genitors to show to Agnus some fine orn.

"She will love to see how she grows and how proud of her we are, right, Cliffie?" Buzzie had asked as he watched Cliff dress Agnus for the trip to the photographer's shop in Bern.

"Its a slagging **great **idea, Buzzie. I don't know all your clan slag but this picture is going to break sparks everywhere. I want everyone to see both of you. I want them to look at that picture and say 'Cliffjumper is the luckiest mech alive'.

The look on Buzz Saw's face which he didn't see would have warmed his spark. Buzzie was holding the carrier where Agnus would ride because 'she deserves the best like you, Buzzie' Cliff had said.

They stood in the living room of their apartment, a beautiful two berth room affair getting their daughter ready to go. She was almost ready to start school and when she did the entire clan would come with Buzzie, Agnus and Cliff to see her forward in her newest and most impressive milestone.

Given that Buzzie's immediate clan numbered over eighty members not counting the 25 or so 'honorary members' and 'clan elders' who would come along as well, it was going to be a tight fit in the conference room at Circle Prep when they came to have her intake done. Given that everyone was used to the group psychosis known as "Stanix Clan Life', allowances would be made.

"There," Cliff said as his daughter stood on the coffee table smiling at him from the middle of a puffy onesie, coat, hat and mittens that were padded and pure white. If one turned her in the light just so, snowflakes could be detected on the garments.

She was beautiful.

She was perfect.

She would never know any more than Buzzie how much she had saved her old dad's life.

Buzzie's family considered Cliff a slagging good catch and consulted him like he was an elder because he was a soldier and 'protected everyone with his spark'. He was lauded, befriended and included.

It was a miracle.

"Here we go," Cliff said as he picked her up and set her in the carrier.

Buzzie leaned over to watch, hovering with great joy and love as the two most important persons in his life worked together to get ready to go. When she was inside covered and content, Buzzie picked the carrier up. Taking Cliff's extended servo, he walked proudly to the door. They stepped out and headed for the elevator hand-in-hand as they discussed the races for the upcoming weekend and the party that would follow for Buzzie's second cousin who was five times removed from their common ancestor, a crusty old bulldozer by the name of Prod.

All was well in their world as the elevator doors closed on all three of them.

=0=Aerie Hill

"I don't know about this, Sky Warp. I think I liked it better when they were firmly corralled in one crib," Starscream said doubtfully as he toured the four little berth rooms where their progeny would now sleep split up. They had 'big boy' beds, something they'd been 'discussing' with their ada and appas for some time.

Dart: "I wanna have a … a big boy bed, Ada." (Gigantic smile)

Flit, Pip, Swift nodded as they gathered around Dart, the one who looked like Starscream: "A big boy bed, Ada, would be fun. Can we have one?" (Gigantic smiles)

Starscream was a goner.

He looked into each room, all of them nearly identically configured though the toys and images on walls reflected the different infant's varied tastes. The entire show would have shocked anyone who would assume that Starscream was a savage both off screen and on. He had remarkable tastes and it reflected most profoundly in their home.

Their art and book filled home.

Architectural Digest would be impressed.

In the Domicile of Starscream, Thundercracker and Sky Warp, the division of labor was simple. Star Warp worked in the Flight Command Center and managed the kids when things were off the hook. Thundercracker was mission control on ships and sometimes went on missions himself. Starscream was the overall visionary, the one whose personal charisma would be the inspiration for all Seekerkin only just this short of his idol, The Great Elder himself.

Yes, Starscream was a screaming diva.

That he was fearless, tactical, practical, devoid of almost all his memories of the Decepticons since coming to the colony way back when, smart as frag given his degree as a scientist from the University of Iacon as another 'mercy case', ie, talented low caste who if trained would be able to offer something of use to the high caste slaggers who could give a frag otherwise...

That one.

He was a full on partner to Prime who liked him. Both of them respected the other, something of a first for Starscream and he gave his loyalty to Prime and the Cause, the colony and Cybertron without hesitation or reservation.

Of course, that didn't limit his bullshit. He was still a master of that but all in all, he was no one's fool. Many were the slaggers that limped away after making that mistake.

Even now.

At the moment he was considering how much recharge he would get now that the kids weren't corralled in the Seeker crib. He glanced at a bemused Thundercracker and a slightly pissed Sky Warp. "They'll get out and rampage."

"They won't. I'll paddle them," Sky Warp said with a defiant expression.

"Corporal punishment on a Seeker infant?" Starscream asked with his usual high dudgeon. "**Surely**, you don't."

"I've paddled you and **you** didn't complain," Sky Warp replied rather smugly.

Thundercracker snickered as he stood nearby holding his dog, Buster.

Starscream frowned at him, then turned toward Sky Warp. He glowered at him, then grinned. "I didn't did I."

It would be mellow times at the Trine apartment until school let out a few joors later. Four little Seeker-lets would howl down the moon when they got home and saw their awesome new berths.

They would still wander into their genitor's berth room at night and crawl up to sleep with them.

The three big mechs would let them.

And their dog.

=0=Somewhere else

He worked quietly on a motherboard soldering it together to a very complex designed pattern. It would go on a ship that would head into the sun to gather information for the humans who had asked for it. It would be a tiny drone ship that would be sending real time data to the humans. When he was finished, the ship would be configured, launched and be on task.

He got a lot of hard problems because Burnout was gifted that way. He was an amazing engineer and could see things in completed form in his helm that he would then work on until he could figure out how to build them. Often, the images of the completed product were only the part that he could see in his processor. What the design was like inside the thing he was considering was unknown. He would have to work backward from finished product to component parts to schematics.

Fortunately, Default, his bond of about two Earth years was great at drafting plans. He had the same unbounded imagination as Burnout and was attending night classes at the university to learn more and more.

They worked together at their shop in Tyger Pax creating new things, upgrading others and consulting with both Sciences and private firms who called upon them. They specialized in security devices and communications but took on all interesting projects even if they didn't know what they were at the time. Future thinking reigned king around here.

Turquoise worked in the office sending clients down to see them, keeping track of records, printing the blueprints and schematics they wrote up, bringing food for all of them including Copperton who showed up for lunch half the time and did his own code work at the receptionist terminal in the office part of the business.

They were happy, all of them. They'd built a good life with family. Their son was bonded to a kid they always liked and their families were close on both sides.

Especially now.

Default was sparked.

Happy times for all.

=0=TBC 11-19-19 **11-27-19**


	138. Chapter 138

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd7 138)

=0=Ops Center later on that morning

Optimus Prime walked out of the corridor to the work table in the middle of the room.

At a console nearby, Prowl was taking a message. He came toward the table as Prime sat, then sat himself. "We have a problem on Cybertron," Prowl said.

Prime nodded. "What is it?"

"It would appear that a number of individuals arrived in Iacon by a ship that appeared out of nowhere and went to the Diamond District where they inspected a number of sites that were homes of some of the power brokers there. They seemed to be a bit perturbed that the new plans didn't allow for their homes to be rebuilt and that the land was conscripted by the government for homes for others. It got testy so the crews there sent for Hardie. When he got there the group had gone back to the airport and flew off. Hardie is on his way here now. He sent these pictures," Prowl said as he handed a data pad to Prime.

Prime perused it, then sat back placing the data pad on the table. "I suppose we better get the committee in to go over this."

"They're on their way," Prowl said with a grim expression.

=0=Moments later

They filed in, Barron, Coln-2, Blackstone, Jetta, Elita, Springer, Drift and a handful of very intense, very smart looking worker bees, all of them members of the Committee To Find and Prosecute War Criminals who joined those already there including Ratchet. They came inside, then sat around the huge table where the committee for the colony took their meetings.

Springer shut the door, then sat down beside Drift.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Optimus said. "We appear to have had a sighting on Cybertron of a number of flagged individuals whose whereabouts and even their status among the living have been unknown," Prime said as Hard Drive and an adjutant, a mech named Crowbar entered the room.

"Sorry, Optimus," Hardie said as the two sat. "We had to try to tag their ship before they left."

"Did you?" Prowl asked.

"We did," Hardie said.

"What can you tell us, General?" Prime asked.

Hardie considered that, then sat back. "We got word from the airport near the Wells that a ship had appeared out of nowhere on the radar and had landed there. A number of mechs climbed out, transformed and drove away. Considering we have everyone on the roadway grid, we tracked them to the Diamond District nearby."

"What's the Diamond District? If I have to ask," Springer asked.

Ratchet who'd been at Ops Center already when this came up grinned at him. He grinned back.

"The Diamond District is a name for an area where the highest of the mighty lived. Cassio and Ebio Imperialis had a home there. The owners of the biggest corporations such as Galaxy and the NewsNet lived there as well. It was intensely exclusive and only those who as the humans would say, 'shit money' could live there," Hardie said.

"Its just a short walk north of The Wells. The area was filled with giant houses some of them many stories high and were highly gated and secured. Money was the password to the inner sanctum of the biggest still missing war criminals outside of the government. These were the robber barons and those who ran the media exploiting and egging on the government toward war and repression.

"It would appear that a group came, inspected their old houses and weren't happy to learn that the redevelopment of the area will be to house everyone else. They were incensed. They left the area, returned to the airport, then boarded their ship to leave. We were able to send a script tracer to the vessel before it disappeared again. It would appear that it uses bridge tech."

It was silent a moment as Prime called for Magnus to come. He mused on that. "This is interesting. Who knows the mechs in the images?"

"I know two," Hardie said. "The tall green one is Faber and the other his son, Fuller. He and his family owned most of the media on Cybertron and the empire and ran it to suit their own fragged ideology. They were responsible for the propaganda during the Clampdown and the war and they bought out or shut down all independent media in the empire. We couldn't change that because they were working for Sentinel and he needed someone to push his lies for him."

The door opened as Magnus stepped in, then sat down. "What is the situation?" he asked.

"We have a number of industrialists on the watch list who are visiting Cybertron to check out the status of their former homes in The Wells. They appear to travel by bridge," Prime said.

Magnus considered that, then sat back with a growing frown. "That's forbidden. The only ones who were licensed to have and maintain space bridges and their tech were the government through the National Transportation Board and the military. No one was allowed to own it privately. Its a major violation of the Tyrest Treaties and the Code of Technology and Systems."

Prime nodded. "We need to find out who they are and where they are coming and going from. One of them is named Faber."

Magnus's frown deepened. "I know that mech. He trafficked in forbidden technology. He was trouble from way back. It would appear that he got what he wanted. I was told early on that he was looking for space bridge tech and technicians to make a colony for himself away from Cybertron and its pesky regulations."

"So that might mean he did. I doubt that he did the work for it himself. We might be looking at another Functionalist situation, Optimus," Ratchet said.

One of the members of the committee who tracked these kind of slaggers flinched. She was Functionalist, a small enclave of that group living here without incident. It had been strange and a bit difficult during the massacre but it had passed.

"What is the word on the tag?" Prowl asked Hardie.

"We managed to send it in their wake before they jumped. We have a micro bridge open at this end to get the coordinates when the script sends them back to us," Hardie said. "When it does, then we can hunt them. I agree with Ratchet. What if this is another master-slave situation? Who knows what their colony is like but you and I know that they wouldn't do any work on their own. It could be a very bad situation all around."

"Then we need to plan for it when the message comes back. What sort of timetable will it require?" Prime asked.

"Anytime now. It takes as long as it takes for the ship to fly where its going, sit down, then shut down. When that happens the script records the location, marks the ship with a numerical tag for us to triangulate upon, then sends the coordinates. Blackjack used them at his base in the energy floes. They wanted to see if Megatron was building bases nearby," Hardie replied.

"I would like them to come here again," Prime said. "I would like to take them in on our turf."

"You, me and everyone else," Springer said.

"I need to know more about this Faber. I've heard the names but the details elude me completely," Prime said.

"I can't imagine why. It wasn't like you weren't trying to save an entire world at the time," Ratchet said with a grin.

The little Functionalist femme stood and reached for the data pad. She removed the chip, slotted it into her device, then began to type. Everyone watched her as she worked furiously, then stared at the screen as the data compiled.

She looked at Prime. "I have some information here and will tap into the mainframes on Cybertron to build a fuller picture.

"Faber of Faber and Tulsa Communications was separated and raised in Iacon to a very well connected high caste family. He took over the family business of media and turned it into a colossus with tentacles everywhere. Their specialty was propaganda, tearing down reputations of those they apposed, buying up competitors, destroying independent media of all manner and holding a hammer lock on the entire media spectrum of Cybertron.

"He's a terrific ideologue who spreads his highly slanted and often outright false ideas and point of view with his gigantic media empire. His main station in Iacon dominated the world even though it was known as a sleaze fest who supported the corruption and government to the bitter end." She looked up at Optimus. "They never told the truth and they hurt us badly from their beginning to The Fall."

"I remember," Prime said as Prowl fumed. "They did not like me one bit."

"Frag them," Prowl said hotly. "It's time we crossed another name off our list."

=0=The Diamond District, The Wells, Iacon, Cybertron

Prime and Magnus walked through the district along a street that was broken and cracked. The debris had been removed from this area as infrastructure both above and below ground was sounded, repaired and made ready for reconstruction at some point. All over Cybertron debris and wreckage were being removed to allow such repairs and to set the table for the new construction that would some day be built.

The area was as flat as a pancake but the original grid system of wide avenues and nice spaces in front of the tall and elegant houses that were once here … patios and other open areas was still laid out. This was perhaps the most exclusive area of habitation on Cybertron. Only the most august levels of power and wealth could live here. You had to be sponsored in if you bought a house that might come up on a special and highly guarded message board.

It didn't matter how much money you had or how famous you were. If you didn't past muster with the 'committee' you didn't get to live here. You could get an invite. Delphi and Hard Drive did. They turned it down, of course. That they were asked was a measure of the prestige and power they bore in Cybertronian society.

"This has a strange vibration," Magnus said as he and Prime paused before the space that once housed Faber's home. It once was of colossal size, rose dozens of stories and held him and his big family alone.

Prime nodded. "It does. This is not a place where I would feel comfortable living."

Jetta walked up with a data pad with names and maps from the old orns on it. They'd ransacked the big mainframe at the Citadel for classified maps and found one of this district. "Faber lived here. Over there," he said pointing to another foundation of a huge house on a corner, "was the home of Sentinel's grand genitors. Over there," he said pointing to another spot, "is the home that Cassio and Ebio shared. We have a map of everyone and their house. Now we just have to grab these slaggers and try them for war crimes."

"Piece of cake," Magnus deadpanned. In this group of old and familiar childhood friends he used something that few saw very often, a very good dry sense of humor.

Prime grinned slightly. "I would give you the job but you have a lot to do. Springer will do it."

"The former Mrs. Optimus Prime is on the job. Who tells him?" Jetta asked with a snicker.

"The present Mrs. Optimus Prime," Optimus said.

Even Magnus laughed.

=0=Ops Center, Mars

The three were walking back into the center when the script sent its message back. Prowl pulled it, found the mainframe files of mapping in the galaxy by Cybertronians since The Golden Age, then tagged it in to search.

Prime, Magnus and Jetta sat along with Prowl to wait. Layer after layer of maps flipped until one stayed. A cursor routed all over the place until it located the coordinates. It was not that far away by bridge, was located in a stable area between massive energy floes in an area of the dead zone called The Riots.

"Well, there they are," Prowl said with grim satisfaction.

"You enjoy this don't you. You need to get a shrink who can help you lose that emo thing you have going on about your origins," Jetta needled because he could.

Prowl stared at him, then sat back. "I do. Shoot me."

A stylus off the noggin would have to do for now.

=0=TBC 11-20-19


	139. Chapter 139

The Diego Diaries: Emo (dd7 139)

=0=Ops Center

Hercy, Kup, Springer and Drift sat in the conference room with the rest of them hearing the word on what had been gathered about Faber and the Tulsa side of his family that lent their name to Faber and Tulsa Communications. They had broken for three joors to do their part of the initial probe while Barron and his group put together a dossier of anything and everything known about them.

It was a lot.

The little femme, E-7 or '7' was leading the outline. She had images, maps, data, police reports and their own propaganda about themselves. Their egos, apparently, knew no bounds.

"They're a big family by high caste standards though how many we're facing is unknown. The entire family is flagged for outstanding warrants on Cybertron and I'm sure there will be more added as this plays out. The leadership of the family is Faber himself taking over for his atar and ada. He's the guiding hand behind everything from the Clampdown through The Fall and The Exodus. He, Faber has two sons, the oldest Tulsa who is named after his ada's family patriarch and the younger, Clamp. Fuller is his brother.

"They're all university graduates, worth unconscionable amounts of all manner of wealth," she said with a slight distaste her background couldn't squelch, "and are a tightly knit family unit. There is a division between the uncle, Fuller and his nephews, Clamp and Tulsa. Tulsa is the heir apparent and Fuller isn't happy about it. Clamp himself wants to do more than slag lies and propaganda. Its believed that he wanted to inject truth into their operation at the end. Or his version of it. There was a real division between them at the time. Whether that's lasted until now is unknown.

"Their ada is Machlis of Iacon who's the Tulsa connection. Tulsa is the patriarch of the family and is a banker. He has power and money that was invested in everything thus making them as powerful as the media magnate side. The Tulsa branch is low key while the Faber side is very outgoing and socially striving," she said distastefully.

"They were the propaganda arm of successive governments and were also notorious for getting information out of those who might have power and using it for their own goals while holding their victims hostage. They were partners in the governments of every Prime since Zeta.

"When the government fell at the end only then did they take steps to disappear. They had planned it a long time apparently and when it was clear that Megatron was going to win they left Cybertron with a large party and disappeared. Where they went is unknown.

"How many of them lived to escape is unknown. Given their preparations against the possibility of a fall of the planet, its estimated that perhaps most if not all of them made it away. They were lost in the chaos of The Exodus." She looked at her data pad.

"The personality types, weaknesses and strengths are on the data pads before you but its understood that Faber is ruthless, humorless, relentless in pressing his point of view and that his interest in the well being, lives and safety of others is non existent. He's known to become violent to those who don't share his point of view and dismissive of anyone but the most rarefied high castes.

"Fuller is hard headed, impetuous and considers himself to be a lot smarter than he is. He is the favorite of their genitors who were reclusive. Their atar is Trailer of Iacon and their ada is Flight of Capital City. Flight dotes on her sons and spoils them, causing sometimes rifts between them and their atar.

"They have a daughter named Del. She's college educated, considered a beauty and was a vice president in their business organization. What she actually did is unclear. She's bonded to a mech named Deebo who is the son of Proctor of Galaxy Industries, one of the board members, that is. He's a business cipher and not much is known about him. He stayed low. His bond, Del is a socialite, whatever that is."

It amused everyone in the room to listen to and watch the distaste on the pretty face of 7 as she read out her data. Being a Functionalist, this was way out of her wheelhouse. She continued to paint a picture of extremely privileged individuals of a certain point of view who had everything they ever wanted and then some. Given that Prime and Company now knew where they were, it was only a matter of time to collect data, then pay them a call.

Prime listened to her, then watched as she sat down. "Thank you, 7."

She nodded. "It is my honor, Lord Optimus," she replied with a slight bow of her helm.

"They sound like a barrel of laughs," Springer said. "What do you want to do? Do a flyby and see what's up? It could go any number of ways if we do."

"We need more intel. I would like a Seeker flight to be dropped off nearby by bridge then do a flyover of whatever is there. I want to know their living situation and who is being abused to make it happen. I want to know if they have alien allies and what they have done to secure that kind of alliance. I need more information."

Starscream who was consulting with the Great Elder off line looked at Prime. "We can get that done in short order."

"Very well," Prime said. "I want you to continue on your part. I would like to meet up in a joor again." He looked at the legal team. "I would like you to stay. I have questions."

They agreed, then all watched as the rest walked out to begin their part of the play. When the door closed, Prime turned to the group. "We have a possible rescue ahead of us. However, I want to know the limitations of my power. I want to know what my options are if they decline to come."

The legal beagles worked together a moment, then Barron presented their findings. "The Charter of the Primes and the related documents, especially the findings, laws, regulations and assurances of the First Convocation apply and are the basis of your power no matter what, where, how and when Cybertron and her people exist. The documents and the fact that because of the threat we stay at modified martial law gives you immense leeway.

"If we go there and the majority decide they don't want to leave then you still have authority to remove them anyway. It also applies even more so if because of their situation they appear to be incapacitated or intimidated in some way or are incapable of making a good decision, then you have a moral and legal obligation to step in and rectify the situation.

"We've been spacing going our entire existence and there's precedence in law and the history books where a Prime recalled a settlement or settled world. If there's a threat then the state has what is called 'an abiding interest' in intervening and providing for the situation. It's not considered in the best interests of the Cybertronian people to ignore their situations and not take an interest in their welfare. The situation with the Functionalist Council settlements is a case in point." Barron studied his data pad. "You have every authorization and power to do that. Your power and authority derives from the Matrix and beyond that the Pantheon and The One. There's no case nor argument that will stand against intervening here if such is necessary to protect life and limb."

"Something tells me that's a good thing," Springer said. "I doubt given the individuals involved that their colony or settlement is a democratic and balanced thing. We could've just stumbled into a very bad thing. Consider also the bearings it takes to come back to Cybertron and expect that you can just pick up your life after all the slag they did. They shut down Blaster on Free Net and his was the last voice going that wasn't state owned."

Prime nodded. "I agree. I am relieved to know that the authority that I bear is lawful and within bounds. I do not want to revive even by accident the past and all its horrors especially when we are dealing with some of the worst offenders."

"Frag them," Prowl said with a scowl. "My grandgenitors, my atars' genitors worked in communications. They were put out of business by Faber and Tulsa. They weren't dissidents by any measure of the word but they didn't like the depth and kind of lies that this group told. They were religious and felt that it was a blow to Primus to uphold the worst aspects of the regime to the detriment of Lord Primus."

"They would be right," Magnus said with a nod. "These individuals created chaos, divided us into warring camps and made the end inevitable. None of their ideas and points made sense. They were illogical, untrue and stupid. I gave up on the news. It was clear that they were sowing fear in the populace and a badly informed and fear riven populace is an easily controlled one. They have a lot to answer for, all of them."

"When the word comes back with the Seekers then we will be able to plan," Prime said. "I am not in favor of them living in such a volatile energetic rift region. That area is too unstable for anyone. We also cannot protect them when they are so far away. The Decepticons are active nearby as well. It is time for them to rejoin the flock."

They sat together discussing the situation from a legal point of view and then documents were drawn up detailing in clear language what the totality of Optimus's power was, it was a much easier group all in all.

The door opened as Starscream returned along with Red Wing and Thundercracker. "We're going to be sending these two out with a fast group to get a flyby. I want it to be so fast that no matter what they have we can return without too much flack."

"We?" Thundercracker asked with a grin. "What's this 'we' slag?"

Starscream grinned. "You must have forgotten that I always go with you in spirit."

That got the slag it deserved, then the two filed out as Starscream pulled up a chair. "We should know in a joor. The bridge will put them in flight distance of the coordinates and then with a swift swing around they will fly back in to disappear."

"It's going to alert them and if they don't know about your people defecting, then they'll probably believe that the 'Cons found them," Springer said. "It might be interesting to see if they do have an alliance with them. If they panic, then we know they don't. Yet."

Prime nodded. "I agree."

=0=Out there

They burst out of a space bridge, four flights of Seekers with specialties and very big rockets on board. They formed up and flew onward into the darkness to a coordinate that would tell them if they had another group of lost sheep or whether they would have to shoot their way out of their mission.

=0=Ops Center

"They left the bridge and are heading toward the coordinate's location," Prowl said as he listened and watched data both internally and on the two big battle data pads that he used now. One was for the intricate small stuff and the other was big picture.

They had adjourned to the Center taking seats around the big mission table. The legal beagles went off to work out their part and prepare to receive and represent possible criminals. The rest waited in the command center to be ready to do whatever Prime wanted done.

Hardie watched beside Paragon and Prowl. Ratchet and Ironhide sat side-by-side. Steiner, Hercy, Kup, Drift, Springer, Sun, Aunt Lissie and Jack were there as well. Magnus sat beside Prime discussing something off line and still others came drawn by the possibilities or a need for their expertise. It was quiet in the room.

Then the intercom linked to the Seekers began to relay their chat back to the Ops Center.

=0=TBC 11-21-19

ESL

dossier (doss-E-ay) A cool word meaning a compilation of information about someone or something. Usually the collected information of an intel operation or operative.


	140. Chapter 140

The Diego Diaries: Surprise (dd7 140)

=0=There

They came upon a scene unfolding before them that was surprising and unexpected. Three ships were trading blows, two against one and all of them were obviously configured Cybertronian. They were flying toward a signal that indicated to the Seekers that there was a major habitation nearby. One ship chased by two was getting the worst of it and it trailed debris and fluids as it began to slow.

:Cloud to Command:

"Command here," Thundercracker replied as he sat at Flight Control.

:We have a fight, two to one, Cybertronian on both sides. One ship is about to lose. Orders: Cloud replied.

Thundercracker turned to Prime.

"Intervene on the one," Prime said. "End the fight. Tell them we are on our way." Prime then rose to head toward the door as the all call went out to Alpha Rapid Response Team Alpha-Beta and the Senior Command. He left Ops Center at a run.

Outside …

Will rode on Ratchet's servo as the big mech ran for Salton Sea. He'd been there watching from a distance and called for Ratchet to be able to go.

Ratchet goed and so did Lennox.

Up the ramp they want with a host of heavily armed others. Ships began to lift off the flight line as Flight Control halted normal traffic on and off world to give them priority to go.

=0=The Hourly News

"We've just received word that the Alpha fleet has lifted off at the Military Airfield to pursue what is being characterized as a humanitarian rescue somewhere not disclosed yet. Optimus Prime and his senior command are leaving along with a strong force and several flights of Seekers. You are asked to remain away from the area until the flight is airborne. More information will be released when it's known. Until then, let's see about the weather for the next decaorn ..."

=0=Out there

It was an expedited trip through the bridge to the scene where a number of Seekers were chasing off the two ships that were eviscerating one which was floating helplessly nearby. Both sides were Cybertronian. Both were unknown entities perhaps living out here in the worst possible place for a habitation.

"What is the status of that ship?" Prime asked as he glanced at Hound.

Hound worked a moment, then turned to Prime. "Its done, Prime. We better evacuate it pronto."

"Open a channel, Blaster," Prime said.

Blaster worked a moment. "You're on, Prime. It's not a good channel. They have heavy damage to communications. Deliberate, I think."

"Unknown ship, this is Optimus Prime. Please report your status. We are going to board for assistance."

The sound of crackling static came over the ship, then a voice. "Help us. We're coming apart and have wounded."

"On our way. Hold on," Prime said.

Ironhide and Sun were already on their way with Ratchet.

=0=Over there

They bridged into the ship which was in tatters from strategic shooting by the two who were chasing it. They glanced around through the smoke and fires, then headed forward. They would find wounded everywhere.

=0=Salton Sea

Prime stood on the hangar deck as the wounded were brought over from the burning hulk nearby. There were no fatalities but many wounds. Ratchet managed them to the hospital on board disappearing with a group of femmes. Prime watched them go, then walked to the elevator to go upward. A mech who was wounded in the arm would come to him when he had it attended to. He was the captain of the vessel.

Prime got off at the deck, walked to the command chair, then sat. Around him the crew worked as nearby Will Lennox sat on a comfy chair watching and filming things with his camera. After a few moments the elevator opened and a very emotional mech limped in along with Ratchet and Sun.

He walked with them to Prime whereupon the mech stared at Optimus with an almost agonized surprise. He bowed deeply. "Lord Optimus … I was almost without hope of ever seeing anyone from Cybertron let alone you, sir."

"Welcome. You are safe with us. How is the party?" he asked Ratchet.

"Nothing too terrible. Mostly ricocheting shrapnel from hits," Ratchet replied.

"I am glad," Prime said with relief. He looked at the mech before him, a former mid caste mech who was big, handsome and had an aura of confidence in spite of his situation. He was like any mech on this deck. "Who are you and what does this mean?"

"I'm Aerodyne. Most call me Aerie. I'm a merchant and we were flying from a meeting with trade partners when the ships found us. We tried to outrun them but it was impossible. We were about done when you showed up. Thank you for that. My bond was on board as well," he said with emotion. He bowed again.

"Who were the others?" Prime asked. It was deeply silent on the deck as the gathered warriors and worker bees listened as well.

"They were from Sun Base, a colony world nearby," Aerie said. "We're from Homeland. Its a couple of worlds not far from here. We were once together, all of us, then we split apart. Its a long story," he said.

"We have time," Prime said as he nodded to an empty seat next to the pilot, Rem.

Aerie limped to it and sat gratefully. "We were part of a group, a huge group that fled Cybertron during the Exodus. We picked up more, a lot more and when we came here we found half a dozen worlds that were good places to stay, though three were far apart from the other three. We could fly to each other easily anyway. They were amazing … oceans and rivers, plants, resources … they were emerging worlds without any leading sentient life forms. They were miracles, just gardens. We landed and chose up leadership to represent the people's will during a convocation.

"It divided down the middle after a lot of arguments, the high castes and some mid who made alliances breaking with the low and high/mids that didn't want The System anymore. A lot of us blamed it for our situation and didn't want anything to do with it anymore. I'm sure you aren't surprised," he said ruefully.

Prime shook his helm. "I have heard that story before."

"We had a lot of arguments, some fights, a lot of hatred and bad feeling built, then it was decided to break into two settlements," Aerie said. "We were divided a long time without contact, then a meet up was agreed to. We had a great settlement, three cities if you could call them that. Our population is over three million and growing. Some small settlements and wanderers have come to us and they're always welcome. We make all welcome. We have no System and we rule by consensus. That's not the way of Sun Base. We're democratic all the way.

"We came to the meeting. Homeland is huge. There must be a several million there in one big city with smaller satellites streaming off of it. They use another world for resources and live on this one. But its divided. There's a wall built between both sides that encloses the outlying cities that are home to the worker bees, the low castes that had come there after settlement and those who had been with them during the convocation. They post rules and have signs about what some can do and others can't. Its horrible.

"Apparently, neither the lows or mids with them knew what was happening because they never allowed any of them to come to the meetings and they never told them what was happening. I suspect that they even told them that it was dangerous for the lows to know or come to us.

"They didn't know that there was another place to go that would welcome them as equal. They're held there to do the work, live apart and whatever. I don't know how much of the System they have to endure but it can't be good."

Prime vented a sigh. "Why were they attacking you?"

"We're at war," Aerie said grimly.

=0=Ops Center

Prowl listened grimly. He'd sent for the Second Team as they were called, the religious leadership and those among the philosophical elite among them that helped diffuse any emergence of The System or religious strife that arrived amongst them. It was a committee created after the Functionalist debacle to advise and assist with any further types of situations.

Armour, Chrome and Lady Sela were there for The Temple. Cyclonus looking like a thundercloud was there for the Monastery and Guiding Hand with the Master of the Hall, the aptly named Guardian, a mech who was a sort of parliamentarian for the rules of the Guiding Hand, Heatout and his partner, Northrim who was a master of the rules of the Circle of Light, Star Saber for the Knights of Cybertron and Resus who was Advocate for the tiny Functionalist community that was here and thriving.

They were resources for Prowl and Company against any and all situations and arguments that might come up regarding anything to do with religion and its application to things that others did. It would appear that The System was thriving in this new place and it would be likely that their intervention as leaders of their respective groups and experts at the nuts, bolts and rules of their faction would be needed.

"They've implemented The System and we have two opposing sides, one that supports it and one that doesn't. They appear to be very big groups with perhaps one side using subterfuge to gain new population toward unsuspecting new-comers," Prowl had told them grimly.

They sat around him grim faced as they listened. The group had gathered to sit around the table in the Ops Center and listen. It was clear to them that they had a major situation on their hands.

=0=Prime

"Tell me about the other side, as much as you can. Then tell me about yours," Prime asked.

Aerie considered that. "We don't know much about the other side now. We haven't had direct contact since The Breach as we call it. We communicate, if we do at all, by radio and messaging. The group is ruled by a Committee of The People as they call it and they enforce their laws with an iron fist. We've tracked groups of Cybertronians that have been headed that way who never get past Homeland. We've concluded that they're lured to land and never get off world again."

"How do they control everyone?" Sun asked with a certain notion forming in his processor with dread.

"That's the weird part. We can only conjecture but we do believe they keep order with control devices planted on the lower castes," Aerie said grimly. "We know the high castes are outnumbered, that and the mids who collaborate. The only way they could manage this even with propaganda efforts would be to control the local populations in some manner.

"They trade with others including tech prohibited by the Tyrest Treaties. We trade with many of their own partners and see our tech with them. It's never weapons but it doesn't take much for enterprising groups to work that out," Aerie said. "They've violated every manner of law and custom of our people."

"And **your** people?" Prime asked.

"We're a democratic republic. Everyone has a vote and say. We abolished caste from the beginning and we're thriving even out here. We have freedom of the press so anyone can have a say. The Sun Basers don't. They only publish propaganda," Aerie said. "Everyone gets to live their life on our world. Schools are for everyone. We work hard at our unity, Prime and we're a good place."

"What led to war?" Sun asked, his suspicions confirmed.

Aerie's expression hardened. "We had a meeting and they decided that we'd surrender to their rule or they would attack us every time we left world to go into space. They made allies and used them against us. We've been at war ever since."

Prime considered that. "We need to communicate with your leadership, then have a meeting. I would like you to contact your leader and allow me to talk to him."

Aerie nodded. He waited as Hound pulled up the right channels using the codes from Aerie's ship. A face came on screen from a flight command on his home world. "Who calls us? We don't recognize your channel."

Aerie stood. "This is Aerie of The Dove. We were attacked by Homeland ships and saved by the Prime of Cybertron. He wishes to speak to the Premier."

The mech appeared startled, even more so when Prime stood, then walked to Aerie. "I wish to speak to your Premier. Tell him that Optimus Prime of Cybertron wishes his time."

The flight controller stared with disbelief at Prime, then nodded. He worked on the control panel before him, then the screen changed. There was an emblem of Homeland on screen, then it changed.

Prime stared at the figure on the view port with surprise. "I am Optimus Prime. Who is it that I am speaking with?"

The figure stared at Prime with surprise, then gathered himself. "I am Stryker, the Premier of Homeland. I am honored to see you, Optimus Prime," he said as he bowed.

Prime was silent a moment. "As I am to see you," he said as he spoke to a doppelganger of Prowl.

=0=TBC 11-24-19

I was so sick the last two days. Sorry about that. I feel mucho better. More to come. :D:D:D

I will put the notes on the bottom of the part I'm going to post today to get caught up. HUGGIES!


	141. Chapter 141

The Diego Diaries: Styre (dd7 141)

See note at the bottom about the name thingo, Stryker. Its now what its supposed to be, Styre. :D

=0=There

They stared at each other with differing reasons to be surprised. It was obvious to Prime that the mech before him never expected to see him in his lifetime. It was also obvious that this mech bore a supernatural resemblance in both appearance and aura to Prowl. He stared at Styre, then saw it on the mech's left cheek, a tiny mark noting his family, House and clan. This was one of Prowl's relatives.

"You are the leader of Homeland?" Prime asked.

The mech nodded. "I am Styre of Praxus. I am the leader of our colony. I never expected to see you, Lord Optimus. It is a miracle that you found us. We reside in a very out of the way place."

"We reside in a solar system that is a fortress and is home to nearly 100,000,000 of our people. We have also retaken Cybertron. Megatron still lives but we build from strength to strength. We found out about you when strangers breached our system, came to Iacon, then left. We traced them to this area. We saved a ship in trouble and they gave us information about the situation here. They are your people and they were being set upon by ships from Sun Base," Prime explained.

Styre's expression tightened as he listened. "We need to talk, Lord Optimus."

"Then come to this ship," Prime said. "I will send you a bridge if you keep this line open."

Styre glanced to the side, then back at Prime. "Very well."

The screen shifted back to their logo but the line was open. The sound of a bridge could be heard at that end, then was stilled.

Prime stood beside his command chair, then glanced at the others.

Ratchet mused on him. "He has the same etchings that Prowl has. He looks like Prowl. Coincidence?"

"I do not believe so," Prime said.

The elevator doors opened and a handsome winged mechanism with the exact scheme of Prowl walked onto the deck with escort. He crossed the big ship, then paused before Prime. Glancing at the others, he bowed low to Optimus. "Lord Optimus, I do believe I owe you gratitude for our ship and crew but also because you are here. We are in need of your wisdom."

The big mech stared at Prime who nodded.

Glancing around, Styre turned back to Prime. "I have not seen a ship like this in a long time."

"We have rectified a lot of things and everything is now different. We have a colony world, half the empire and Cybertron. We are looking for our lost people everywhere. It is good to find you as well," Optimus said.

Styre nodded. "I think so, too What a miracle it is to hear about Cybertron. There will be rejoicing in our colony when they find out this news."

Sun grinned. "We try."

The big mech grinned slightly, then turned back to Prime.

"We had a visit from a couple of mechs who appear to be Faber and his son, Fuller. I would like to know what you can tell me about them. They came without alerting our sensors and left before we could catch them utilizing what appears to be space bridge technology," Prime said. "They are war criminals and stand in violation at the least with the Tyrest Treaties."

Styre nodded. "They would do that. They trade with a coalition of different aliens who venture all through this area. They believe in the same god and rumor has it that a huge Functionalist colony has traded technology to them and they've modified it to their purposes. We believe that Sun Base trades with them and gets unusual tech back which they use for their own purposes. We've developed counter measure sensors to prevent them from appearing in our midst without warning which they can do. We will share it with you."

Prime nodded. "Thank you. We have much to discuss," he said as he offered Styre a seat at navigation.

The big mech walked gracefully to the chair, then sat down. He looked weary and hopeful. "I suppose you want to know what happened?"

Prime sat in the command seat. "It would be a good thing all around if we share what we know."

Styre nodded, then began. "We were a large group that got away together, a big one. We headed out because the world was burning. We left family behind which we couldn't retrieve. Its a lead weight on our sparks that this is so. We fled a long time with varying degrees of disagreement and some violence from time to time from those of us who saw that the caste system not only caused our difficulty to start with but didn't help us now.

"The divisions were baked in and they were only going to get worse as things went onward. We would find those along the way that were lost and have them join us. We were migrating toward the Ruins and the Rift because they were safer. We knew the Decepticons were all around us everywhere along with odd warlike aliens. Newcomers would side with us and soon the divisions were visible and festering.

"We reached this space and settled on a rocky world long enough to have a convocation. Ships waited in space and listened while those of us who were given or had risen to leadership positions met on a landed ship to discuss what to do. Scouts had found the worlds we inhabit now and we needed to figure out how we were going to live when the split was so obvious and entrenched.

"It didn't go well. We decided to split up and communicated to the entire group that we would live a new freer way and they, Sun Base … Faber and his group would follow The System. A good ninety-nine percent decided to come with us and after nearly coming to violence, we crowded up and headed out. We settled and began Homeland which is what we called it. We were scared, traumatized and missing Cybertron and our families. We began to thrive and made a settlement that reflected our needs, desires and dreams.

"We didn't hear from Sun Base for a while, then we did. We also heard from traders that whoever went there never left. They were building a huge city with satellites outlying that were home to the lower castes. It was appalling and we began to communicate with them to see what was happening and figure out how to warn migrants to come to us and not them. They were making hard deals with alien traders and we were told as well tha they were selling our tech. We saw some with a few things that were ours. It was a bad idea to give aliens our tech. Its also unlawful.

"Meetings were held. They were awful. I saw that Sun Base was becoming huge but it had a terrible aura. There's coercion there, Prime. People are being held against their will, lured there by the thought that there can be peace. They rule the colony in the Functionalist Council manner. That group is also trading our tech. We know they're somewhere around here but they're cagey about their signals and we can't lock on their location. The area doesn't help either. Its like their tech utilizes that instability to help them."

Prime nodded. "Please continue."

"Things got very bad then Faber and his Council declared war on us. We're bigger, stronger and prefer peace but it doesn't matter. We defend, they aggress. I would like to go there and free everyone. They have slavery as their core practice, Prime. We protested and told them we were going to warn off traders and migrants not to go to Sun Base or treat with them. That's when war was declared. Faber wants to wipe us out. He's even trying to ally with the Functionalist Council settlement near here if he can find it. The energy floes are terrible for instruments so its hard to find anything easily. I'm convinced that they practice caste slavery there as well," Styre said with conviction.

Prime considered the mech before him. "The Functionalist Council has left their settlements and headed into space where we intercepted them not so long ago. They left 500,000 of their fellows behind, all of them recalled," he said.

Styre sat back with a shocked expression. "Oh, Primus," he whispered. He shook his helm. "All of them? Babies and children?"

Prime nodded. "We have only a handful of them from our interdiction and the rest are with The Pantheon. I called a Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances for what they did. The Pantheon recalled the Councilors and their assistants."

It was heavy in the room as Styre digested that news. He sat back wearily. "It never gets better does it?"

"It already has," Sun said from nearby. "We have most of our territory back. We just need our people. We're hunting for them everywhere. We found you and we'll find the rest."

Styre considered that. "I lead a colony that has democratic rule. If you would accompany me to it we can sit down and talk. I'm thinking you're here to rescue us from this place?"

Prime nodded. "I have a duty to find and rescue all of our people. This is not a safe area. One wrong surge and all of you are gone."

"We've become very adept at monitoring the plasma but it's only a matter of time. We've been exploring other places to move but Decepticons or their collaborators are just about everywhere else. None of them will live here so we're a bit safe for now. We've had close calls but we made it thus far, thank The One."

Prime nodded. "Give us your coordinates and we will take you to your colony. Then we have to decide what to do about this. I have a duty to arrest Faber and his allies and family, then take them into custody. They are war criminals and thus have a debt to repay."

"I would love to see that and the freedom of everyone in the colony. I can only imagine how terrible life is there for everyone," Styre said as he programmed a data wafer that Rem handed to him.

Rem programmed the coordinates into the navigation computer, then set the course. "We are go, Lord Optimus."

Optimus glanced at Styre, then sat back. "Take us there, Rem. Quickly." He glanced at Sun. "Take the shuttles and make a defensive line. Extend your sensors. I do not want anyone from Sun Base to try to attack anyone again without advanced notice."

Sun nodded, then rose from his seat to walk to the elevators. When he was gone the ship was well underway. The Seekers and other parts of the battle group were left behind with the battle shuttles. No sooner than Sun arrayed them for defense, a number of bogeys appeared on the sensor screen.

"We have three ships, General," Hercy said as he sat next to the pilot on The City of Helex. "They're coming from Sun Base territory."

Sun stared at the screen, then toggled communications. "Three bogeys … this is General Ironhide the Elder of Praxus. What do you want, slaggers?"

Everyone on board grinned as they listened to the static. Then a voice could be heard. "Who are you? What are you doing here in the territorial space of Sun Base Colony?"

Sun considered that. "Who says this is your territory, slagger? I don't see any signs posted. And I already told you my name."

The ships kept coming and they appeared to be heavily armed ships of war. The voice was back. "Prepare to be boarded. Either give up now or we'll blow you to bits. This is by the order of Commandant Faber of Iacon, commanding Sun Base."

Sun grinned slightly. "Who's that slagger? Never heard of him. Is he with you or is he hiding under his berth like a coward?"

There was silence as the ships sped up, then the voice was back. "You have half a breem to power down and be ready to be boarded."

"You have half a breem to live before we blow you to slag on the orders of the Prime of Cybertron, Bearer of the Creation Matrix, the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, you fraggers."

The sound of static filled the comm speakers as silence between groups was maintained. As the Autobots listened more ships began to appear on sensors. Sun Base was coming for a fight.

Sun grinned. "Come to Atar, slaggers … come to Atar," he whispered as he watched.

=0=TBC 11-25-19

NOTE: This was supposed to go out earlier but I knew the name of you-know-who was wrong. I just put Stryker as a place holder and looked-looked-looked forever for the name I wanted, Styre. I have it. Now you do. LOL! HUGS! Notes tomorrow since I won't spend a day looking through 8.600,000+ words for just one. :D:D:D :P~~~

ESL:

aggress: to attacked

interdiction: intervention


	142. Chapter 142

The Diego Diaries: War (dd7 142)

=0=The newbies

They flew to a planet in a system that was oddly free of the usual debris of the area. It circled a small star which gave a stable light. Three out of the six planets caught in its grip were habitable to a very great degree including the main one where they lived that was green and carried oceans on its surface. The oceans were a mix of water, a high salt content and some chemicals delivered from the hot core by magma tubes that underlay the area. They were almost spa like concoctions where pools gathered in the cracks steaming hot. They were used to heat and generate geothermal energy on world.

A settlement was there, a large urban center that was spread out over a very great area, smaller towns settled in the roving valleys and hills that made up the local terrain. The tallest of the buildings seemed to halt around twenty stories necessitating a large urban sprawl to accommodate the several million who lived here. They appeared to live around the general area of the city center, spiraling out with the topography.

An airport beckoned so they landed, stepped from their many ships, then gathered to look at each other silently. A number of those who lived here, apparently important to the hierarchy walked to the group, halting beside Styre and his officers. One of them walked to Prime, then bowed lowly.

He was an elder, had a lot of tattoos some of which were unknown and looked like he'd worked hard all his life. His low caste tattoo confirmed that. He looked up at Prime. "Welcome, Optimus Prime. My name is Staple and I'm co-leader of the colony. Styre has told us that you're here and that you helped one of our ships. We thank you for what you did and wish to honor you here." He bowed again in the proper and old fashioned way.

"Thank you, Abba. I am honored to be here, to see that our people have done so much for themselves after being alone so long," he replied. Glancing around, he noted a lot of activities, most of it commercial with individuals going about their business.

"Please, Lord Optimus," Styre said. "Come with us. All of you. There's much to talk about." He then led the way for them to follow to a large building nearby where the rest of the leadership waited. All of them walked inside and the door shut.

=0=In a large meeting room a short time later

"They aren't going to be giving an inch, Lord Optimus. They declared war on us and its been a battle ever since. They have tech that gives them some advantages especially with stealth. We keep our distance but they're poisoning the local group about us, telling them that we have plans to take over the sector and that they need to stay with Faber to avoid getting overrun by us," Styre said.

Prime listened even as he looked the mech over. He was an older version of Prowl down to the clan and family tattoos. Prime glanced at the others. They were as grim as Styre. "Tell me about this colony. Tell me about the general will of the people. It is my duty and calling to find all of our people, then bring them to safety."

No one spoke a moment, then another elder, Taboo glanced at Styre. "I don't know about you, Styre, but I'm not willing to stay here with the threat of war and being overrun by Sun Base if there's another way. I'm too old and desirous of peace to go through another ordeal again." He glanced at Prime. "We're divided here about this. Some want to fight them, the younger set and the security forces. Some of us are old enough to remember The Exodus and The Fall. I'm not prepared to start attending funerals."

Some nodded and murmured their agreement.

"What would you suggest then?" Prime asked. Around him his officers were listening, taking in the situation even as they waited for Prime's desires. He had the right and duty to intervene here. It was up to him.

"I suggest that we leave," the elder said.

Some shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't a general sentiment Prime could see.

"Would you be willing to pick up stakes and leave?" Prime asked.

"There's many reasons why that would be a good idea, Lord Optimus," the elder continued. "We've been uncommonly lucky not to have a rift open up and swallow us whole. Even though this is a relatively stable area, there's no guarantee."

"We number millions," Styre said.

"We receive millions," Ironhide said. "We number almost 100,000,000 refugees at our colony city, Autobot City at our base on Mars. We rescue in alliance with Dai Atlas, the Knights and the Circle of light. The Network coordinates it all over the local area and beyond. We have them coming by the thousands every single orn to live on Mars. Cybertron can't take refugees so we do."

"100,000,000. Its unimaginable," Styre said as some of the others nodded. "You can manage this? How?"

"Long ago, a drone Seeker seeded the area and planets nearby. Then it died on one of them. The energon flourished in the volcanic activity of most of the planets at the time and the planet where he died, all of the contents of his seed energon was exposed to air and bloomed. Our home planet, Mars, is nearly half Class A and A- energon. Gliese has to be seen to be believed," Ironhide replied.

It was silent, then the elder, Staple sat forward. "I … I have never had good energon all my life. We make reasonably good energon here but not to that level."

"We dig it out of the ground, all colors, gases and liquids. It takes very little base of that class energon to make oceans of finished product. All of our people are fueled with Class A and A- energon," Jack said. "It allows us to build and refine everything we need."

It was silent a moment, then the Homelanders glanced at each other. A conversation was held off line, then Styre turned to Prime. "This is remarkable. I don't know what we're going to do here but if this is so plentiful, could you spare us? It might help some to think about what they desire for our future. We are a democracy, Prime. We have to take all voices into account."

Prime nodded. "I will commence it right away. What we have to do is figure out what is going on with Sun Base. I want to know if Faber is advancing slavery through their practices. If they are then we will have to stop it. I believe that no one can prosper here in this broken space over the course of time. I do not believe you can live here for the long term and survive. This is unstable space and banned for habitation for a reason. I have to know more about Faber and his group."

"Then maybe a call?" Sun suggested with a grin.

Prime mused on that then glanced at Styre. "Do you have a message frequency we can use?"

Styre nodded. "We can get that."

"I will need it. I do not want anyone in the view that will allow them to think I'm anywhere but on a ship. Route the message through the scrambler, Blaster. Then we can send without them knowing where the transmission is coming from."

Blaster nodded, then walked to a console nearby. After a moment of tapping he turned to Prime. "Its anonymized. Faber won't know it isn't coming from the ship."

Prime rose from his chair, then walked to the console. He sat down and waited for everyone to pull out of view before tapping the send button for the coordinates that Blaster had programmed in already. He waited.

=0=At the Operational Center of Sun Base

Faber and his son, Fuller sat in his office after having interviewed the ship captains who had been chased off by a Prime. It was disquieting news. Apparently, Optimus Prime still lived and commanded a big arsenal. As they silently mused, an aide glanced in. "There's an urgent message for you, Premier." He stepped back out.

Faber routed the message to his monitor, then tapped it open. The solemn face of Optimus Prime was staring back at him. "Optimus Prime. What a surprise."

"Faber," Prime said. "I would like to know the situation here. I came upon a ship being attacked by two of your own. There were injuries to children and other civilians on board. Tell me about what is going on."

"What's going on, Prime, is two groups having a disagreement. Our settlements here are our own. We've lived here for a very long time, millions of years in fact. We're doing well. Our disagreements pop up, then settle down. Thank you for asking but we don't need attention from anyone. We're self sufficient and self governing," Faber said smoothly.

Prime considered the mech before him, a mech who had spent a lot of time slandering him as he tried to undermine Prime's reign. He had zero time for this one. "Then you would not mind me coming to look around. I have the duty and obligation to find out for myself, to satisfy any concerns that might exist about the safety and well being of everyone who lives on your world."

"No, actually, Prime. You don't. We aren't on Cybertron anymore and we aren't even in the Empire. So we went our own way and made our own kingdom. Thank you for your concern, however," Faber said as the expression on his face hardened.

"The Charter and the Matrix give me overriding authority which you well know," Prime said. "You cannot disallow me from doing my duty. My duty and authority derive from the Matrix and The One. But then you already know that."

Faber stared at Prime as his son shifted uneasily behind him. "You have no authority here, Prime. I would defend this place if you come here."

"I **will** come," Prime said. "If you were a legitimate settlement then there would be little agitation against me coming to see it. What are you hiding, Faber? What do you not want me to see?"

"I have a lot to do, Prime. I run an empire as well. Or is there even one left? I do believe you were losing when we left," Faber said coldly.

Ironhide frowned. "Fragger. He doesn't know that we won the war and have the Empire back including Cybertron and the local group. Loser. Ran like a **coward** when the planet needed every hand and now he slags you when the battles are won and the war is over."

Faber glanced from Ironhide to Prime. "Is this true, then?"

Prime nodded wordlessly.

"Then you've been busy. I have, too. I would warn you, Prime, that if you come we **will** shoot," Faber said.

"Then we better come with a few of our many metrotitans," Ironhide said as Sun and Jack nodded. "We have a couple of thousand now recovered from their hiding places. They have a need to serve a Prime, Faber, just in case you forgot. Its their special function."

Faber stared at Ironhide, then Prime. "We're busy. Nice to speak to you, Prime." Then the transmission cut away.

Prime stared at the screen a moment, then sat back in his chair. "I am going to station ships here with orders to protect this space and this world. I am going to go back to Mars and discuss this situation with my officers. Until then, you have to stay on world and not go anywhere they can find or reach you. Hostages would just lend one more layer of problems to this situation."

Styre considered that. "We have trading partners and commitments."

"We can work that out. Right now, I would like to speak to you in private. I have a personal question to ask about a person we might share in common," Prime said as he stood.

Styre stared at him a moment, then gestured to a small room nearby. "Will this room do?"

Prime nodded, then followed Styre into it. The door closed.

Everyone in the meeting room stared at the door then each other. Then they began to talk almost at once to each other.

=0=Inside the room

"I would like you to tell me about your family if you would, Styre. It is not out of prurient interest that I ask," Prime said.

Styre stared at him, then sat down in a chair. "I'm from Praxus and a very powerful and wealthy high caste family. We've lived there for eons and turned out scientists, economists, bureaucrats and in my case, media moguls. We were as oblivious to the situation as everyone else in my caste. I was part of the problem until it became obvious to me that the state was going full on dictator and we'd be expected to support their propaganda and ignore their ever growing egregious behavior.

"Understand me, Prime … I wasn't a hero but I loved Cybertron. Faber was making his move to overtake media control of the world and as an executive I was cut down in the bloodbath when he finally achieved it. It was an eye opening experience but until we had to leave the world I was still as asleep as everyone else in my caste.

"My family was spread out all over the place. My son, Venture is lost to me. So is my grandson, Prowl and his ada, Miler." He sat back. "I try not to think about such things. Its too painful. In the Diaspora you have a lot of time to think. You have all manner of castes around you and all manner of need. It was … humiliating to find that I had no useful skills. I, a master of the universe couldn't fix a single thing.

"Its all a blur, really. We came here and built this place after a scathing convocation in which Faber, his family and the high caste mechs who were with him wanted to go blindly onward as if nothing had happened, continuing the travesty of The System here. We battled, then voted. Almost everyone came with us. Somehow, I ended up the leader," he said with some still lingering sense of surprise. "We came here and worked together, all of us and built this bastion We welcome all who came to stay.

"Faber and his group did the same. How they did, I don't know. They were no more useful than I was at practical things and I know he and his would be unwilling to learn as we were here. He grew as well but I do believe he did it by ambushing refugees, mining them somehow and making them work as if nothing had ever changed. We're at war, Lord Optimus and I don't mean to lose." His voice had the same cold merciless steel that Prowl had when he was pissed. Styre stood with a grim sense of purpose in his aura. "Who is this person we may have in common."

"I have sent for him now," Prime said quietly.

=0=TBC 11-26-19

Will post notes tomorrow. Had a very, very cold day and of course, that's when you have to do slag outside. :D

ESL:

prurient: (proo-E-ent): If someone has a prurient interest in someone, then it is an interest that is anxious, desirous, usually sexual but sometimes nosy. Its not a welcome interest for someone to get from another.

egregious: (E-grE-jus) terrible, awful.


	143. Chapter 143

The Diego Diaries: Familia (dd7 143)

NOTE: This was supposed to go out but I got called to work to help with flooding. :D:D:D Lucky me. :D:D:D Happy Thanksgiving to everyone, celebrants or not. You are golden to me.

=0=The Operational Center of Homeland

Prime listened as Styre explained on a data map the local area, how it worked between them and Sun Base and the fissures of energy as well as the local aliens. The confederation that they'd fought for the Functionalist Colony was a major player here and so were others including nomads, pirates, criminals and the Decepticons. There were no other groups of Cybertronians in need this way but the two factions of this battle.

The sound of heavy treads behind them drew Prime's attention. He glanced over his shoulder to note Prowl's appearance. He glanced at Styre who was still explaining. "Styre, I would like you to turn around please," he said gently.

Styre glanced at Prime, then over his shoulder. He tensed as he saw someone he never expected to see again halt himself with the same intense surprise that suffused him. He glanced sharply at Prime, then turned to face his grandson, his Prowl, the one named after his own father. "What is this?" he stammered.

Prowl stared at the grandfather who was most like him even if he still was caught in the lies of The System anyway. Styre and his amma were good to him, amusing and even somewhat understanding. He, Styre was a product of a dynastic bonding and even though it had been a wonderful match, it was still out of his control. His own father, Prowl and ada, Amston had been as much a prisoner of their culture as he was.

Prowl was different. He was rebelling and somewhere in Styre's deepest spark he was terribly proud of his grandson. Now he was here and it was almost shocking in a deep and hurtful way to see him. He glanced at Prime. "I didn't ask. I didn't ask you if Prowl was alive and with you. I was too afraid."

Prime nodded. "He is my bond."

Styre actually flinched. "What?" He looked at Prowl taking steps toward him. "Prowl ..." he said in a deeply pained voice. He walked to Prowl and embraced him tightly. "Oh, Prowl. My grandson."

Prowl embraced him back. It was silent a moment, then Prowl whispered, "I saw you in a vision. You said you were coming and that things had changed for you."

Styre nodded. "They have, Prowl. I can't believe you're here. The bond… you're bonded to Prime?"

Prowl looked at his grandfather's agonized face. "I am, Appa. I am and we have children. You have great grandchildren. Where is Amma?"

Styre stared at Prowl, then startled. "I'll call him." He thought a moment, then embraced Prowl once more. "I love you, Prowl. I told you when you were young and I tell you now. I'm proud of you. You always knew who you were."

Prowl hugged him basking in the unexpected but intensely warm feelings that he remembered from his youngest orns living with his grandparents on vacations. The sound of running peds could be heard so he turned to look.

Running through the door to skid to a halt, he saw his Amma

Stealth. He looked stricken as he stared at his grandson, someone he'd consigned to the past without hope for the future. He stared at Prowl, then ran forward to embrace him. He wailed as he did, gripping Prowl tightly. **"PROWL! YOU LIVE! YOU LIVE!"** he cried.

Styre watched them with a shuddering emotion, then turned to Prime. He bowed deeply, then stepped forward. "There are others … my son … would you know?"

"Venture and Miler live. They are safe in our colony," Prime replied.

Styre gripped the sides of his helm, swaying slightly.

Optimus took his arm and led him to a chair as Ratchet stepped up to check Styre.

Prowl gently guided Stealth to a chair, then he sat heavily gripping Prowl's servo tightly. **"YOU LIVE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE VENTURE AND MILER ARE! WE TRIED TO FIND YOU ****AND THEM****! I COULDN'T FIND ****ANY OF ****YOU! I TRIED!"**

Prowl knelt. "We're all safe. Its over, long over. We're all safe. Atar and Ada are in the colony, Amma. Venture and Miler are safe. They came to the colony on a migration."

Stealth silenced as he stared at Prowl, the emotions on his face changing from agony to disbelief, then hopefulness. "My son … and Miler?"

Prowl nodded, then rose as Ratchet stepped over to check him out. He sent both a script for their emotions. "You're going to be fine. I gave you both something for the shock."

They sat on their chairs, two mechs that bore an uncanny resemblance to Prowl. Both sets of grandparents were designed like him, something that was amusing to each side that they should. But then they were all from Praxus and were conservative in their practices and observances so it wasn't that unusual to see wealthy high castes who 'dressed down'. The showier ones usually were often 'new money' or show offs.

Styre glanced at Prowl. "My son and Miler are alive. I'm overcome. You said you have children?" He glanced at Stealth. "He's the bond of the Prime."

Stealth startled, the rose to turn to Prime with surprise. He stared at him, then bowed deeply. "I am … I'm so ..." He stammered, then was silent. "I am honored and so is my House, Lord Optimus," he said, then bowed deeply.

Styre rose and repeated the sentiment as both sides took in the other. They turned to Prowl.

Stealth walked to him and rested his servos on Prowl's shoulders. "You are my most beautiful grandson, our magnum opus. I love you, Prowl."

Prowl stared at his amma, then his appa who nodded. "I love you, too. You were the ones who gave me my best memories."

Styre considered that. "You were the one who showed all of us the way. You never gave in. You never accepted. You never trespassed on your caste for benefit like everyone else. You tried to help. You were a magnificent policeman. I'm proud of you and your rebellion. Your example helped liberate both of us in the Diaspora, Prowl. We're proud and grateful to you."

Prowl stared at them with an almost unbearable emotion, then nodded. He glanced around, then looked at both of them. "We want you to come with us. We want you back with us, all the lost people. How can we help you here to achieve this goal?"

"We will need to put it to the people, Prowl. We're a democracy. But the majority will be amenable, I think. The energy floes around here are not to be trusted. We want to do the best and most right thing possible." He shook his helm. "We never expected that we would ever see you again or hear about what has happened beyond this, our prison."

"We retook Cybertron without a shot. Megatron is gone chasing allies and breaking up empires far away. We have a great colony in a safe system. It's almost numbering 100,000,000 colonists. They come every day to safety and we take them in gratefully. What is the population here?" Prowl asked.

"We have 3,500,000 residences. We take the refugee groups that get past Sun Base. We try to provide for everyone," Styre said almost wearily.

"We succeed, Styre," Stealth said. He looked at Prowl. "Your appa leads the governing council. He does a heroic job of it."

Prowl nodded. "He always was efficient," Prowl replied with a punchline to a joke the three had shared since he was a pouty little mech.

Styre and Stealth grinned. "You remembered?"

"I can't forget," Prowl replied with the faintest of a grin.

"Then we must do what we need to do," Styre said. He turned to Prime. "How would it do to have our population come if they agree, Lord Optimus? Can you manage that many individuals?"

"We have managed millions at a time," Prime replied. The temperature of the room dropped almost precipitously as Prime glanced at the map as the emotion began to bleed off. "I would need to arrange things to receive the population. What would you need to do to see consensus here?"

"We would have to call the council, discuss the situation, then put it to the people. We can't make arbitrary decisions. It would have to take agreements from the populace," Styre said.

"Then we should act," Prime said. "I will manage the situation with Sun Base. Until we know what the population here wants we cannot act further. I will leave that to you to discern. If they do not agree then we have to have another discussion with the ruling council. I have charters and laws in league with the Matrix to ensure that all of our people are safe. This area is not safe."

Styre nodded. "We can see what happens, Lord Optimus. I'm hopeful for the citizenry that they will see the futility of this place. We've discussed it a lot over the past few years. Everyone at some level knows that we live on a powder keg."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Prowl. "Would you assist your grand genitors with this issue. I am going to work on the problem of Sun Base."

Prowl nodded, then all of them watched as Optimus and his mechs walked toward the door to go to the ships outside. He turned back to his grand genitors. They were staring at him with emotional expressions. "I will help you."

"You always did, Prowler," Stealth said as he squeezed Prowl's servo.

The three walked to the table and Styre began to brief Prowl on the situation. Stealth stood beside Prowl offering a comment or two himself. He held Prowl's servo tightly as he did.

=0=On a ship on the tarmac outside

"Please put me through to Sun Base, Blaster," Prime said as he sat down on the command chair. The line was opened and the face of Faber appeared.

"Prime," Faber said coldly.

"Faber," Prime replied. "I am calling you to set up a time for me to inspect your colony. As the Prime of Cybertron, pertaining to the Charter of the Primes, the Protocols of Leadership as pertaining to the First Convocation and the Matrix, I am required to do so."

"No thanks, Prime. We're good," Faber said. "I don't acknowledge any of that out here."

"Blasphemy," Turbine said as he stood behind Prime. He had come to the scene from Cybertron to assist when the situation was reported to Ops Center and the Command Communication List. "You may mock anything but Prime and the Matrix. One will show you to be a coward, the other a dangerous fool."

Faber stared at Turbine. He saw who he was. The tattoos that Turbine bore and the markings of The One and The Pantheon that showed him Elder Clan and a Maker were distinctive and deeply respected. "Elder, I'm leader here. The Matrix hasn't been here to assist us in our joors of need. Therefore, respectfully, I decline the inspection no matter what justification Prime may claim. He has no authority here."

"You would be deeply wrong," Turbine said coldly. "We've already had one set of slaggers state that and The Pantheon has weighed in during a Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances which cleared that up, taking the culprits to the Matrix. Do you put yourself in opposition with The Pantheon, The One and Primus?"

Faber stared at him. "Yes. They weren't here when we needed them. I don't intend to bend my knee now when you show up."

"He's hiding terrible crimes, Lord Optimus," Turbine said. "A real leader with nothing to hide would allow the inspection but you and I both know that he's running The System down there and has a slave army doing the work."

Faber stared at both of them. "I have a lot to do. If this is all you want then I have to go. You are forbidden to come here."

"Do you know who I am?" Prime said coldly. "Do you know who you speak to?"

Faber sat back. "I'm aware. I just don't care nor do I acknowledge any sovereignty by you over me. Good day, Prime." The screen was cut.

"Well," Turbine hissed. "That slagger needs to know the error of his ways."

Prime nodded in agreement. He was pissed.

=0=TBC 11-28-19


	144. Chapter 144

The Diego Diaries: Sun Base (dd7 144)

=0=There, at Homeland HQ

They outlined the area of influence that both sides commanded. Sun Base and Homeland had good armies and air forces but they were small and could do little to invade each other besides break things. Neither had achieved superiority over the other at the moment. The rumor mill held, however, that Sun Base was working to alleviate that with the idea of invading and removing Homeland as a threat, adding it to their delusions of empire. It was just one of several reasons why the area was no longer the safe haven it once was. No matter where they went it seemed that a megalomaniac was waiting to destroy them.

"Then that's the general area and these two places," Prowl said pointing to a couple of large asteroids that were caught in the trap of the large star that held everyone in thrall, "are where they hide their early warning system. Sensors?" he asked.

"They have them there," Styre nodded. "We know each other's defenses. We're too close together not to be able to scan and watch each other's deep space capabilities and improvements. We're working on upgrading all of our own. So far, this attack was the worst between us. I don't expect that to last as a milestone."

Prowl nodded as he studied the maps. "Well, we'll see about that."

Stealth leaned against Prowl's shoulder, his relief evident on his handsome face. They continued together to figure out the set up so that Prowl who already was beginning to do so, could build a brick wall around Homeland's territory. No one was going to get through when he was finished.

=0=Prime

He sat on his chair by the pilot on his ship musing over the possibilities.

Hard Drive considered them as well. "I wonder what they'd do if we did a fly over to scan them? It might give us a clue about his strength and the ground situation. Maybe not the Seekers but a full scale battleship. We can have an escort to protect them. It might give them another factor to consider in their hard line approach to this," he said. "Perhaps even a titan or two."

"Tennyson," Prime mused. He glanced at the pilot. "Link me to the flight center in Autobot City, Rem, if you will."

Rem's digits flew, then he glanced at Prime. "You're on, sir."

"Prime to Flight Control at Fortress Maximus."

:Flight Control here:

"I would like you to recall Tennyson at his post and place Omega and Beta there until he returns. I would like him in ship mode to come to my coordinates through his own teleportation devices. Do not bridge in here due to the unstable energy. We have not charted it yet," Prime said.

:On it, sir: the controller said. The line was quiet though a murmur of voices could be heard over the intercom, then the controller was back. :I've routed the individuals requested, sir. Tennyson will be there in one breem:

"Thank you," Prime said. "Prime out."

They sat on the deck waiting for the behemoth to arrive, musing on the intel thus far. Prime glanced at Hard Drive. "What do you know about Faber and the Tulsa family. I know that one likes publicity and one does not."

Hardie thought a moment, then nodded in agreement. "The oldest members I know are Tulsa, the patriarch on that side of the family and his bond, Machlis. They spoiled the slag out of their kids and I didn't like them. They were mean, bigoted and didn't care for anyone outside of the caste. Even then, they only liked those who agreed with them. We didn't.

"Faber bonded into his family, making a dynastic bond with their son, Machlis, a move considered a coup at the time. I remember that they didn't ruin two families when they did. Faber is the one who made Faber and Tulsa Communications the monster it became. He made and broke politicians and lied like no one I ever met. I think he even believes his lies.

"Faber's genitors were Trailer and Flight. I knew them slightly. They had Faber, Fuller and a daughter. I think her name was Del or Des. I can't remember exactly. All of them are entitled and terrible. All of them work for the family but I remember a rumor that was circulating during the Clampdown. Faber wanted his son, Tulsa to be the next king of their empire. His other son, Clamp was in the business. So is Del or Des.

"There was a falling out with the other brother, Fuller. He fueded with his two nephews. Fuller wanted to be the next mogul and Faber wants his sons. I don't like or respect any of them. They won't go quietly. They have no honor."

Prime considered that. "The elders I did not know. I had a few run-ins with the younger set. Faber hated me passionately and he did his best to discredit me and the movement. I almost considered stepping down it got so bad. I did not want the movement to suffer because of his attacks."

"A round in the face should have been offered as an alternative. I volunteer," Ironhide said darkly.

Prime grinned. "You are nothing if not loyal."

A bright light appeared outside in the sky as they glanced out the port windows of their vessel. The city around them was beautiful and the landscape one of green forests, faraway mountains and a glistening ocean nearby. It felt good to be in a moderate climate with a good sun. The light faded slightly as Tennyson came into view and his teleportation gear off lined. He was massive on a scale that was astonishing to see.

A heavy tread stepped onto the deck of the Salton Sea as everyone turned around to look. Tennyson walked on with a grin, reached Prime, bowed slightly, then glanced around. "I hear you have a mission impossible for me."

"I do," Prime said with a slight grin. "I need a scan of a planet nearby with a lot of security. It would appear that renegades have a population in chains and they refuse a visit by me to see it."

Tennyson frowned. "I dislike this already," he said as the button marked "**CHAMPION OF THE PEOPLE**" got depressed hard in his psyche. "Shall I go now?"

"I would like General Hard Drive to command the mission and support you," Prime said. "I need intel, deep and complete intelligence, Tennyson."

Tennyson bowed slightly. "You will have it. I live to serve you," he said, then turned to Hard Drive. "General? Old times?" he said gesturing to the elevators.

Hard Drive grinned. "After you, my friend."

Tennyson smiled. "Age before beauty."

Huge laughter greeted that as Hardie passed by Tennyson. "Pearls before swine," Hardie replied.

Huge laughter followed them to the elevator where they disappeared from view right away.

Ironhide turned to Prime. "I googled it. A writer once was being slagged by a woman at a dinner party when they walked in to sit and eat. The woman who didn't like her paused by the door, then said, "Age before beauty." The writer looked at her and without missing a beat said, "Pearls before swine. Its a biblical thing about casting the good after the bad."

"I will remember that," Prime said with a chuckle.

=0=The command deck of Tennyson

Hardie and Tennyson walked to the command deck where Tennyson took the command chair. Hardie sat at the navigator's position as one of Tennyson's drones took the conn. He would fly the vessel and was getting information over line as Tennyson configured their flyby for maximum scanning and minimum lingering.

Hard Drive leaned back with a grin. This was going to be good.

=0=Homeland

:Prime to Prowl:

They paused their discussion about Sun Base as Prowl answered. "Prowl here."

:Do you know the ballistic missile capability of Sun Base or is that unknown?:

Prowl glanced at Styre who shrugged helplessly. "It's an unknown."

:Very well. Prime out:

They turned back to the task before them searching through the data for any ideas about their interplanetary missile capabilities.

=0=Tennyson

He began to move out, back into space from the parking orbit over Homeland. Down below, a green cityscape curved around low hills and other land features creating a very beautiful urban area. It was clearly Cybertronian. Tennyson noted it as he did about 22,567 different things to move and to prepare to scan. He brought all his weapons on line and dispatched his drones to their stations just in case.

"What do you remember about the Tulsa clan, Tenn? Anything?" Hardie asked as he lounged in the comfortable chair in front of the command seat.

Tennyson who could do several millions of things and carry on his daily life at the same time glanced at Hard Drive, someone he loved along with Delphi and remembered from the dark days of yore. He considered that set of memory files. "I remember they were in broadcasting. They liked to lie and everyone I knew who listened to them was ignorant, ill informed and mean. I did not like them nor do I respect them. Lying to your own people, dividing them into warring camps is as evil and treacherous as it gets. I remember Sentinel liked them for propaganda. All of them did back to Nova and Zeta."

Hardie nodded. "They bonded into the Faber Group. Remember them?" 

"I remember Trailer and Flight. They had some sons who were awful. They liked to slag our frame's program. They wanted us cut back because we were expensive. **IMAGINE THAT!** We were lucky to get the children in the pipeline or you would be down about nine grandchildren. I didn't like them one bit but then I think that was the common theme for us short of the idiots who watched and listened to them on the media nets," Tennyson said as he sat back to relax. It would take a bit to get to Sun Base. "I helped Dai Atlas a few times to get refugees out of harms way and resettled here and there. I don't remember anyone coming this way but then I wasn't here much. I had the brief out in the Bootes and Eridani sectors. I would love to slag Razorclaw. I know that area well."

"I'll help you," Hardie said with a chuckle. "I'm afraid that Faber has started The System on Sun Base and he's doing a Functionalist program there. What if he mined the low and mids? What if they have the processor devices? I have a bad feeling about this one."

"We can't have them out here. This is deeply unstable space. They lucked out picking this area. It's less affected but I can see the ripples. I can detect them because we are multi-dimensional in our sparks. I don't feel very good here, Hardie. This could be a very dangerous place to live. They have to leave if they want to have a future. They have likely used up all their luck this far."

"That's becoming more obvious with every passing moment. Its a miracle that they're still here but then I can see why they came. There's no where else to go and its so dangerous that the 'Cons stay away mostly," Hardie said as a flashing light appeared on the console behind him.

"We have bogies," Tennyson said with a grin. "Three ships coming out to see what's what. I hope they give me slag."

Hardie turned around to stare at the forward screen which displayed on a corner of it the tactical screen nearby. Three pulsing lights were on their way.

=0=Nearby

A crowd of civilians had gathered at the airfield drawn by the sight of battleships and fighter shuttles. The mechs who came with them were waiting on their ships, standing on the tarmacs or sitting on crates nearby. The civilians watched them from the other side of a fence that separated the airfield from the city beyond. They were silent and fascinated. The ships bore the marks of the Prime of Cybertron and the rumor mill was buzzing.

Inside, Prowl watched the bogies. "Prowl to Prime. Do you see them?"

:I do. Hook us into the comm lines of Tennyson and make it possible for me to hear the intruders. If anyone calls us from Sun Base link me in, Prowl:

"Done," Prowl said as he glanced at the Communications officer nearby. He startled, then made it so. "Now we wait," Prowl said softly. He would do so with the company of his emotional and strained Appa and Amma.

=0=Tennyson

He flew toward them, a massive fully mature dreadnought ship of war. He was nearly 16 and a half miles long in his ship configuration and his guns could house shuttles in their barrels they were so big. He was a terrifying sight to behold.

=0=Sun Base HQ

They stood around the view port staring at a sight that none of them short of their great grandgenitors could recall from personal experience. A ship out of the Golden Age was heading their way. Faber, Fuller, Tulsa Jr. and Clamp along with the officers of their military watched in silence.

"What are we going to do, Atar?" Clamp asked in a subdued and awed voice.

"We're not going to turn tail and run," Fuller said to his nephew. "We play this out unless you want to end up in prison. I'm sure that Prime has the mainframes on Cybertron if that part is true. All of us have flagged warrants if memory serves me."

No one replied as Faber watched with a growing frown. "We have the ultimate bargaining chips in the population. Prime won't jeopardize that. He's just showing us his hand. Let him. We'll see what he does, then do what we have to do."

It was deeply silent in the room.

=0=Tennyson

"Well, lets say hi," Tennyson said with a grin.

All of the big frames who had never had a worry given their size, power and links directly to Primus, the Matrix and The One through their sparks weren't slackers in the confidence department. It was highly amusing to Hardie to watch the big mech handle his mission with amusement and skill.

"This is your first real mission in pretender gear. How's that holding up?" Hardie asked.

"It's about the best thing I've experienced in ages. Did you know that most of us are dating? Can you imagine that? Tyke and 2-Lip are the cutest thing. Kids." He grinned. "She's the best thing that's happened to them. I suspect a bonding eventually." He looked at Hardie with a grin. "Oh, the parties."

"What about you? Anyone I know?" Hardie asked with a chuckle.

Tennyson grinned back. "I'd tell you but I'm busy at the moment. Hang on until we get back, then we can chat." Tennyson chuckled, then stepped up his speed. "Well, boys … let's play shall we?" he murmured with deep and abiding satisfaction.

=0=TBC 11-29-19


	145. Chapter 145

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 145)

=0=Sun Base HQ

"What is that?"

Faber stood in front of the sensor screen that showed a huge figure heading toward them. Three ships had been dispatched to see what had materialized out of nowhere a moment ago. As it moved toward them it began to take shape.

"That's a titanic frame," Machlis said as he stood next to Tulsa the Elder. They had come when the message from Prime was received. It was concerning.

"Its more than a titanic frame. Its a dreadnought," Tulsa said with disquiet in his voice. "I did a documentary on them when they were building one in Tarn. I know their signature."

"Prime has a dreadnought," Faber said aloud as if to confirm it to himself.

"He has the Titanics in his power. Their special function is to serve us through him. They will do anything he asks them to do," Machlis said. "Recall the three vessels. They have no chance."

Faber glanced at his amma then looked at the communications officer. "Recall the three ships. Open a channel to the vessel."

He did.

=0=There

"Look at that. They're leaving," Tennyson said with a grin. "Maybe I can give them a going away present." He was silent a moment, then a ripple spread out from his forward bow. It sped across the distance between them and the retreating ships, overtaking them almost instantly.

The ships sped, then the wave hit them causing them to fly in all directions. They tumbled then two sped onward as one rolled to a slightly lopsided stall nearby.

Tennyson slowed. "Well, we got one. Its like the humans used to do at the fishing hole. They'd drop dynamite into the water, then rake in the fish when they rose to the top killed from the concussion. We got us a fish, Hardie."

Hard Drive grinned. "I won't tell the game warden."

Tennyson laughed, then sent a drone ship to tractor them into his flight deck. He slowed nearly to a stop. "Let's see what the daily catch is."

Both of them rose, then walked to the elevators for the short ride downward to the flight deck way below. When they stepped off it was an astonishing sight to see. The flight deck could easily accommodate Wrecker shuttles and many of them. Hanging in the ceiling were dozens and dozens of fighters of all sizes. A number of big ships of war were parked along the walls on both sides of the vast deck down the way waiting to be flown either as drones or as piloted vehicles. It was almost beyond what Hardie could describe, the size and vastness of the deck and its arsenal.

They walked to the enemy ship that was sitting heavily on the deck. Its landing gear was still retracted. Hardie and Tennyson pulled guns, then popped the hatch. Laying inside sprawled all over the deck were five soldiers. The wave had hit them first, the powerful energetic aura of Tennyson which he'd extended toward them like a crowbar to the face. They were still groggy from the pummeling and subsequent flying around the ship that ensued.

"Well done, Tenn," Hardie said as he walked inside.

"I try," Tennyson said with a grin.

Hardie laughed as he disarmed, then cuffed the five. Drones waiting nearby walked in, then pulled them out. They were settled there on the deck.

"What is your command?" one of them asked in his metallic voice.

"The brig, Number 179," Tennyson said with a grin.

The drones gathered the prisoners up, then carried them off to the elevators. They disappeared, then Hardie turned to Tennyson. "How many drones do you have on board, Tenn?"

Tennyson thought a moment. I have about 2,000. Just enough to do the job well," he said. "Its minimum status for a mech my size."

"Amazing," Hardie replied. "I never asked the children," he said as they walked toward the elevator.

"They have the minimum for their age … 50. They're babies after all," he said with evident pride.

"They're wonderful," Hardie replied with evident pride himself.

They entered the elevator, then disappeared from sight.

=0=Homeland HQ on a ship and in the building nearby

"Message, Optimus," Blaster said as he put the text on the forward screen.

"Optimus: We've disabled the ships and captured one. Five prisoners are in my brig. I'm awaiting the go ahead."

"Prime to Tennyson. The word is go."

It was silent a moment, then an amused voice came over the ship's intercom. :On it, Lord Optimus. Tennyson out:

=0=HQ

:On it, Lord Optimus. Tennyson out:

Prowl heard the message then glanced at the mechs around him. "Tennyson is going to do the fly by. We'll have information shortly, then we can do what we have to do to get this in order."

Styre stared at him then the map, watching Tennyson pick up speed as he flashed forward toward Sun Base. He looked at Prowl. "I'm glad. We're going to have a committee meeting tonight to discuss this. If you and Lord Optimus can be there we can discuss this together with the best information. This is going to be a very wrenching thing for our people to decide."

Prowl nodded. "Been there, done that. We'll be there."

Styre and the others looked relieved.

=0=Outside

"They look worried and relieved," Drift said about the locals watching them nearby. He rose to walk to the fence. The locals stared at him as he paused on his side of the barrier. "I'm Drift. I'm with the Prime of Cybertron. We heard about you and came to see."

"Are you here to stop Sun Base?" someone asked.

"We're here to figure this out. If Sun Base is breaking the rules then Prime will deal with it. What's the general opinion about staying here? This place is dangerous."

The group stared at him, then one stepped to the metallic links. "Are you here to take us out?"

Drift shrugged. "I take orders. I don't make them. What if that's the idea? Before you answer, I don't know if it is. But what if it is?"

They glanced at each other then him. "I don't know. Its slagging dangerous here. We know the floes are unpredictable but they haven't hurt us yet. So ... I don't know. I just know I want to be free of worry," he said as everyone with him nodded and murmured.

"Where are you from? What's it like? What's happening out there in the universe? What happened to Cybertron? The Decepticons are around but they're afraid to come this way," Someone asked.

Everyone stared at Drift with expectation.

"I'm from a colony world called Mars. Its a safe place where migrations of refugees come. We have nearly 100,000,000 of our people there now and they come every orn," he said to the gasping surprise of the crowd. "Its a great place and everyone has a home, a choice of what they want to do and safety.

"The Decepticons are on retreat and Megatron is far away in the Delta Quadrant fighting an empire that outnumbers the stars in the sky. We retook Cybertron without a shot," he said.

They gasped then glanced at each other. Someone leaned closer. "You're telling the truth?"

Drift nodded. "Not a shot. We're feeding and caring for a billion people and reclaiming everyone we can find. No one is left behind. Prime is determined to find everyone. The Pantheon steps in to help when They can. We have a colony that has to be seen to be believed. You can do what you want, there's no System and everyone lives like a king."

"It sounds too good to be true," another said. "We live like that here but its hard. Energon is hard to make in quantities but we do a good job."

"Our system was seeded by a drone Seeker eons ago and we have other worlds nearby that are seeded as well. Our colony world, Mars, is nearly 50% energon," Drift said to gasps. "We have Class A and A- energon under our peds. It allowed us to make not only an incredible Cybertronian colony but also to rebuild Cybertron which is a wreck."

It was silent a moment, then a small femme stared upward at him. "Do you think the Prime wants us to go?"

"I think the Prime would worry a lot if you stayed here. This place isn't safe," Drift said.

It was silent a moment as everyone considered what he said.

=0=There

Tennyson came into view of Sun Base. There were ships in orbit and a lot of orbital tech, mostly sensors or communications. He glanced at Hardie. "How about a fly by? Considering what comes up to greet us, I'm going to do three orbits, then leave."

"Sounds good to me. Isn't one good enough?" Hardie asked with a grin as he sat down again on the navigator's chair.

Tennyson grinned. "It is. But I want to make a point. I also want to see if they have anything that they can launch from the ground that matters."

"What if they have ballistic missiles and rockets?" Hardie asked.

"Then you get to see what we can do that makes dreadnoughts the greatest flying mechanism, the greatest fighting mechanism, the **GREATEST** **MECHS IN THE SLAGGING UNIVERSE!**" he said with a giant smile. He stared at Hardie, then both laughed loudly. "System Command, report."

A metallic voice replied. :System Command reporting:

"Be ready for ground-to-air incoming," Tennyson said.

:Affirmative, Commander: the voice said.

They flew closer following a path plotted on the forward screen. The planet grew larger but nothing rose to meet them. Soon he inserted into orbit, then began to descend toward the colony just ahead even lower than he needed to do. He was also going to show his stuff.

The cities came into view as he flew over them scanning the ground and air in all directions. He could make everything down to the sub levels appear on his mapping tech with one swing around but he was making a point. He flew over the city, his bulk blotting out the sun over the entire area before he passed onward. Every habitation on the planet in this area was covered by his shadow.

=0=On the ground

They stood on the streets everywhere watching the most astonishing sight they had ever seen pass by overhead. It was the biggest ship ever seen by them and some had panicked, unaware that it was Cybertronian. Workers paused their jobs, those inside buildings ran out to look as everyone watched with dread or hope the sight pass over them. Then it was gone.

It would return ten minutes later recording at a slower pace, moving as if trying to provoke a response. No one did, no one made a move as the behemoth passed over again.

On board, Tennyson watched as the imaging tech he carried made the most detailed maps Hardie had ever seen flyover tech make. They were even detailed to the flowers planted in flower boxes around the area.

The ship began to move off around the planet. Hardie turned to Tennyson. "You can't get shot no matter how hard you try," he said with a snicker.

"Well, let's press the point," Tennyson said with a snicker of his own.

They came around the planet, approached the main colony, then began to slow. The massive ship moved very slowly forward, then halted over the city. Tennyson grinned at Hardie, then opened a channel to broadcast not only on transponders but local systems and the broadcast equipment he carried on his hull that could speak to those outside his ship without communicators. Only Primes could tap into transponders the way he did. He was last ditch emergency so he could do the same, the only titanic frame that could.

"This is Tennyson of the Dreadnought battle group, Obliteration. Hear me, citizens of Sun Base," he began as Hardie sat back to listen.

=0=Homeland and Prime

"Here we go," Drift said with a grin as he sat on the bench near the command chair on Salton Sea. Everyone had come there to watch the show now that Tennyson was heading toward a fly by. Everyone around him grinned and nodded with amusement.

=0=HQ

"What's he going to do?" Styre asked.

"What he's a professionally and anatomically designed to do … he's going to show them the futility of resistance," Prowl said as he watched the data pad before him.

=0=Prime

He watched the screen which now accommodated a view of the forward cameras of the big vessel. Prime would get a camera view of the situation as they flew over it and the cameras switched from one to the other to show things. It was a tense and fascinating thing to watch.

=0=Tenn at the same time the view was transmitted to everyone

He moved forward in his orbit coming around again to the colony. As he did, he pulled in the view to send it to Prowl and Prime. The colony came ever closer until it was underneath. Then he halted in place. He opened his channels and began.

"This is Tennyson of the Dreadnought battle group, Obliteration. Hear me, citizens of Sun Base," he began…

=0=TBC 11-30-19

Its the end of November and its warm and raining outside. Amazing. **HUGS!**

**NOTES AT LAST!**

Misty Legionnaire chapter 144 . 11h ago

Boy, Faber and crew will be deeply surprised when more dreadnoughts arrive should they decide to frag up and start this war.

Curious thought: would the Pantheon step in to prevent more deaths from the System / Functionalists? If not, are there resistance members on Sun Base who are working to remove the kill switches?

ME: That is the question. The Pantheon can't step in unless They are asked. Even gods have rules. :D

Also, I could see Faber holding unto a family member of Prowl's family (Prowl sr?), waiting until driving the dagger in would really hurt. I hope that isn't the case, but his family strikes me as that ruthless. Since most don't escape Sun Base once in their domain, it's possible.

Looking forward to the next chapter.

ME:** YOU GIVE ME SUCH GOOD IDEAS! ON THE LIST! HUGS!**

leoness chapter 143 . Nov 28

venture and miler are gonna lose it. and wait till they meet the kiddies.

happy thanksgiving!

ME: **HAPPY BACK AT YA!** I love reunions. Especially with the high castes. One didn't go well. I think this will for Prowl. **:D:D:D HUGS!**

Misty Legionnaire chapter 142 . Nov 27

Leadership runs in Prowl's family, even if they don't realize it. I hope Styre can take strength from the meeting to move his people out of the war zone.

ME: They have that command aura, I think. :D

I get the feeling Styre seeing the babies for the first time will take awhile since they are at war footing.

ME: This won't end easily or soon. Poor babies. They missed Thanksgiving and the contest. :D

Maybe more dreads are needed, assuming more are out there and able to answer the call.

ME: They have 15 and all of them are found. It could be so.

I take it the Functionalist colony helped Sun Base mine their people, so could Prime disable the control, assuming the science kids have made a way to do so?

ME: We shall see. **:D:D:D ;););)**

I look forward to the next chapter.

ME: On it. **:D:D HUGS!**

Ragemoose chapter 142 . Nov 26

OOOOH oh man i love these kind of events so much. i love seeing family reunions and im so so so excited to see how prowl and the fam react! i bet styre never expected his grandson to bond with the prime or to carry the first primal child, either! oooh this is so excitiiing~ can't wait to read more! make sure to take care of yourself in that cold! and if you're celebrating this week, happy holidays!

ME: I love them, too. I am a fool for redemption and possibility. LOL! More to come, darling. I have three days off. You take care, too, and happy holidays! **HUGS! :D:D:D**

Ragemoose chapter 140 . Nov 24

OOOOOH... how exciting! i wonder if this Stryker is a relative... perhaps maybe even someone who could talk some sense into prowl's grand-genitors regarding their views and what not :0 we can but hope i suppose

ME: Prowl had a vision during Festival about them. :D By now you know. **LOL!** I have to do better on keeping up with notes. **HUGS! :D:D:D**

Lackwit chapter 140 . Nov 24

Yay, I hope Stryker is the hinted at during the Pantheon's visit after Sentinel et al's trials, although the name isn't quite the same. I've been curious lol.

ME: He is. It took two days to find his name and change it. HUGS! **:D:D:D**

Misty Legionnaire chapter 140 . Nov 24

Is Stryker from the other side of Prowl's family, or is he one level higher than those already collected? If yes (to either side of the question), he's so in for a large family welcome.

ME: He's Ventures parents. **:D:D:D **I love reunions.** :D:D:D**

So sad on the war, but the System cannot live side by side with democracy.

ME: Never truer words spoken.

Looking forward to your next chapter.

ME:** ON IT! HUGS! :D:D:D**

optimus prime101 chapter 140 . Nov 24

please put up another chapter, please

ME: Okay. **:D:D:D HUGS, DARLING!**

leoness chapter 140 . Nov 24

ugh, it is the sickest time of year. glad you are on the mend.

ME: Yeah. Ugh. Then I ate too much for dinner at my sister's for Thanksgiving and could barely walk. LOL! I am my own worst enemy. **:D:D:D HUGS!**

Guest chapter 139 . Nov 22

Hmm...I wonder if Prowl is going find another pair of grandgenitors soon:)

ME: **HE DID!** I have to keep up with my notes better than this.** LOL! HUGS!**

Ragemoose chapter 139 . Nov 21

7 is really cute! I don't know much about her but I genuinely love her. For her sake and the sake of the rest of the functionalists at the colony I hope this conflict can be resolved peacefully. I wonder how people like this group, Faber and Tulsa, could countenance having an alliance with aliens while still subjugating members of their own species? If they DO work with aliens, it will be pretty surprising and I bet they would have designs to make themselves the more powerful side of the theoretical alliance. From what we know, they don't seem like the kind of people interested in equal partnerships.

ME: They will do what they need to become powerful and do what they always did. They have factors now that they have to take into account … Tennyson and Prime … but they also have hostages. This is going to take time and finesse.

I wonder if this has anything to do with the universe hopping that happened a while back? It's a long shot, but if the one member was after proprietary technology like Magnus said, I wouldn't be surprised if they had alien technology that they couldn't handle that might make something like that event possible. I suppose it's just a matter of waiting to see how it all plays out, and I'm very interested to see where this goes!

ME: I love this paragraph. All of it ties together in the long run. The short run is build up. Keep them coming, darling. Sometimes the best ideas and thoughts come from readers. :D:D

Thank you for another great chapter!

ME: You are truly welcome. **HUGS! :D:D:D**

Ragemoose chapter 138 . Nov 21

oh boy, more high tones. I don't even want to know what kind of messed up dystopia they have going on at their camp. I'm worried it will be another functionalist situation. That was so terrible for everyone, and I wouldn't put it past this group to have something similar going on.

ME: You are clairvoyant. You do what you know. Sometimes it takes catastrophe on a personal level to change the game. **HUGS! :D**

Fancy spinner chapter 138 . Nov 21

More troublemakers! They just can't catch a break. LOL it was great that they were able to goof around and relax for the previous few chapters. I am happy for burnoff and default. They straighten themselves out and are doing really well. I love that they're having a sparkling. :-) Thanks for the shout out!

ME: I love the downtime. I don't like to go too long without seeing what the others are doing. More to come, dear Fancy. **HUGS!**

Ragemoose chapter 137 . Nov 20

Aww, poor starscream. At least the kiddos still come to sleep with them! they must have a really big berth! :0 four kids, three mechs, AND a dog? its practically a party!

ME: I love the silkiness of Starscream and his befuddlement sometimes. He's one of the greatest characters ever. **LOL!**

I feel so happy for Default and the fam :D though I might be wrong, but wasn't Burnout the philosopher with The Circle and Burnoff the son of turquoise an Copperton? Or do I have their names backward?

ME: Heatout is the philosopher. (He's named after a lubricant. I work at a hardware store. LOL!) Burnoff is the son of Turquoise and Copperton and Default was from the group of idiots that including Gravity and Sio.

I'm really happy cliffjumper has found his place. Sometimes with people like him, their harshness only comes from a place of internalized inferiority, and when someone takes the time to show them compassion it can really work miracles for their attitude. He seems to be genuinely happy with where he is and that makes me happy for him! Though the idea of a whole stanixian clan looking to him for guidance... maybe that's a little concerning.

ME: I love Cliffie and Buzzie. Buzzie bugged me for a long time about Cliff. That's how this story works. Things come up from the bottom of my head and I put them in. He's hilarious about his new life. I love that little family. **:D**

wonderful as always! thank you for sharing! 3

ME: Its always my joy. Take care, darling. **HUGS! :D:D:D**


	146. Chapter 146

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 146)

=0=There

"This is Tennyson of the Dreadnought battle group, Obliteration. Hear me, citizens of Sun Base," he began…

=0=On streets all over the big colony

They came out of buildings everywhere to see the vessel that by itself threw a shadow over the entire cityscape. They swelled the streets as the voice of a very masculine individual reached them through their transponders, radios and monitors. They stared upward and listened.

"... I have been sent here by the Prime of Cybertron to see to your well being. Your leadership refuses to allow Prime to visit your colony, defying the Primal Charters, the Matrix, all laws and decisions of the First Convocation. They mandate that Prime not only has jurisdiction over all Cybertronians wherever they exist but has the Pantheon directed moral duty to protect you.

"Your leadership has taken a hard line stance about inspecting your colony which the Prime will not allow to stand. Your safety and well being, the standard of your living and your freedom are of the most importance to the Prime, the Pantheon and The One. The Pantheon Themselves have stated that The System of Exception is banished among The People and that should it continue Primus Himself will personally intervene to end it."

Down below, The People were glancing at each other with astonishment. More came out of workshops and buildings to join them including supervisors and in some places armed guards.

Tennyson continued. "I am here to bring the Prime's Will forward. Your leadership has denied him access to you and your colony so I am going to exercise my function in the light of my service to the Primes of Cybertron and the Empire. I ask all of you to step away from anything that might cause harm, anything that is electrical or might be unstable if power is cut off. I will give you until the count of five," he said.

Those on the ground glanced around nervously, then began to gather together in areas of open space in the city, towns and work locations. Schools emptied in town as worried teachers gathered their children outside. Everyone ran for cover as the message began to count down. Buildings began to empty as the population ran for the outside. In the sky, the ship began to run systems that were visible to those below...

=0=Inside

"What comes next, old friend?" Hardie asked as he lounged on the navigator's chair.

"What I am designed to do … protect The People, our culture and settlements according to the Will of Primus and The One," Tennyson said with an expression halfway between cool determination and deeply felt satisfaction.

"I thought so," Hardie said with a grin. "I don't think they'll like it."

"Frag them," Tennyson said with a chuckle as the drones on deck began to work together toward a goal that Tennyson was devising to them as he sat with Hardie chatting.

=0=Prime

They sat together in the Ops Center of Homeland, all of the locals, Prime and his big team. Some of the soldiers from the shuttles and ships were there as well to watch the show. None of them remembered what a dreadnought could do in a clinch but for the oldest which included Ratchet who had helped devise some of the systems that made this vessel unique.

"What's he going to do, do you suppose?" Topspin asked with a grin. "Besides blast them that is."

"He has some systems that make you wish you surrendered. I doubt that he's used them since the Golden Age," Ratchet said as Hercy and Kup nodded. "This is going to be interesting. Prepare for anything."

Everyone glanced at Ratchet who was watching the show on the forward monitor, a visual report brought to Prime by Seekers who were hovering nearby the planet and Tennyson himself. Then it happened …

=0=Tenn

"Five … four ..." a deep voice droned over the communications link …

=0=Sun Base HQ

"**BLOCK HIM! BLOCK THAT MESSAGE!"** Faber yelled.

"**I CAN'T! HE'S OVERTAKEN CONTROLS!"** someone from a nearby station said as he stood up in panic.

Machlis glanced around in a panic himself. **"SHUT DOWN THE SYSTEM! BREAK THE LINKS!"**

As he did the monitors began to spin data. There were arcs of electrical energy flashing across the consoles shocking everyone from their stations. Outside, the lights flickered, arcs of electricity could be seen through windows and everywhere the sound of electronics could be heard screaming alerts …

=0=Prime

"Something tells me that mech has a sneaky back door attack mode," Drift said with a grin as the deep visual broadcasts that Tennyson was making to transmit back to Prime appeared on the screens. Massive crowds were in the streets terrified of what was happening. Soldiers were running into buildings that were lit up with flashing lights as sirens sounded everywhere. On the airfields here and there ships were busting into flames, then blowing up. Around the visual area one could see things flashing, howling and sparking as people cowered in the open spaces between buildings and the streets …

=0=Tenn

Hardie watched the ship take over the world below. "I suppose you're going to take their databases, lock out their computer systems and make them helpless?"

Tenn nodded grimly. "I am going to do that and I want to find if there are any implant devises to control the population. There's just too many of the worker bees to be doing it by choice."

Hardie nodded as the count down went onward …

=0=Ops Center Sun Base

"… three … two ..."

"**HE'S IN THE SYSTEM! HE HAS THE SYSTEM!" **someone screamed as the leadership stood in the middle of the room turning in a panic as they watched their control stripped away …

"One."

It was silent a moment, then Tennyson attacked every computer, handheld devise, records depository, control node, control nexus, system and function on the planet. He began to withdraw every file, byte and flake of data on world and lock the device, system or node out with his own encryption after he sucked that part of the infrastructure dry…

=0=Prime

Dev turned from the console where he was working to follow Tennyson's actions, something that the big mech cut him into for Prime's sake. "He's devouring them," he said calmly…

=0=Sun Base

Fuller ran back into the Ops Center with an ax in hand, then paused next to the computer node that allowed access to the mainframe that ran everything located several stories below the Center. He began to hack at it …

=0=Around

They watched the colony implode as every device and control feature fell. Staring around themselves, big mechs came to the same conclusion. Almost as one, they turned toward the guards who were among them as freaked out as anyone else and began to beat the living crap out of them, taking their guns from them …

=0=Prime

"The crowds are turning on their oppressors," Dev said calmly as he glanced at Prime. "They're rioting."

Prime turned to Prowl, then looked at the screen. "Send for the Alpha, Beta and Gamma striker teams, Prowl. Hurry."

Prowl bent over communications a moment then walked toward Prime. "They're on their way."

They watched the screen as everywhere they looked rebellion broke out on the streets …

=0=On a pair of shuttles that were just landing

They jumped out before the ships touched the ground guns in hand. Flying from the Command Center on Homeland through a bridge, Hercy and Kup glanced around at the rioting individuals, then fired their guns into the air. Everyone around them froze, turned to the ships, then waited.

"Who's the boss here?" Hercy asked calmly.

A big mech stepped out of the crowd with a broken bar of steel in his huge servos. "I am."

Hercy considered him a moment as Ratchet came to them with a med-i-kit. "Let the medic check for slag a moment."

Ratchet did. He scanned the big mech, then everyone else who was close by. He glanced at Hercy with alarm. "They have the devices in their processors, Hercy. We have to take the Ops Center now."

Hercy looked at the team behind him. "We're going in." He looked at the civilians around him. "Stay here. Put down your arms. We're going to end this now." With that, he began to run toward the city center and the operational center of Sun Base, the mechs with him following.

The civilians watched, then turned to Ratchet. "Prime is here?" the big mech asked. "We've got a resistance. I'm part of it."

"Good," Ratchet said. "Prime is here. You're going to be free. Right now, they have to stop the slaggers at the command center. No more rioting. I know you're fragged but this has to end Prime's way. Understand?"

The big mech glanced at the three guards laying on the ground in sad shape. "It better."

Ratchet walked to the guards and began to treat the three. He had to argue to do it but the group finally allowed it, stepping back with seething fury as Ratchet patched the guards and their extensive wounds. :Prime:

:Prime here: Optimus answered off line with Ratchet who he was watching on the forward screen.

:You better get this shut down. They're attacking their oppressors. There's children here. We can't have it: Ratchet replied. :And by the way, the Functionalist devices are here:

:Its on its way: Prime said as he turned to Prowl with a sense of fury.

"They're coming through the bridge. Raptor, Lissie, Steiner and Blackjack will lead the ground game. They have orders to subdue and secure everywhere," Prowl replied.

Prime sat back only slightly relieved. "Good." …

=0=Tenn

The data flew into his massive mainframes in sectors he set aside for it. There was such a vastness of space there that it wouldn't take much room to hold all of it. Everywhere his mental tendrils went data was pulled, systems overridden and new encryption put into place. It was complex, written in Primal Vernacular, the personal language of the big frames and designed to punish anyone who challenged it.

Everywhere that he touched he prevailed. In minutes, the entire data output of the colony world was in his processor and no one could enter anything no matter how minor without his codes. The only exceptions were medical related situations and systems that had someone attached for their care. Everyone else including all military systems and programs were under his control.

"Tennyson to Prime."

:Prime here:

"I have maximum and complete control of the colony. Nothing can be accessed or utilized without my permission but for those functions related to someone's medical care."

:Thank you, Tennyson. Join me on the ground will you?: Prime asked.

"It would be my honor. Tennyson out," Tennyson said. He glanced at Hardie who was relaxing in his chair. "Join me, old friend? Prime wishes to show the flag."

Hardie grinned then stood. "I would be delighted," he said as the two began to walk to the elevators nearby. It would be a short bridge jump to the ground where Ratchet was assisting the injured. He would step out of a bridge just before Prime followed by the biggest mech any of those present had ever seen before.

=0=Ops Center Sun Base

He beat on the console to shut it off but it was too late. After a moment of sirens, flashing lights, arcing electricity and chaos the room fell into silence. Everything went dead all at the same time, rebooted on and the screens once they came back showed the Emblem of the Primes.

Machlis glanced at the others. "Its too late. We have to leave." Everyone stared at him, their expressions ranging from seething hatred to overwhelming fear.

"No we don't," Faber said. He unsubbed a handheld. "We still have leverage. We still have the population in service. All it would take is the press of a button and we can send Prime packing."

It was ominously quiet in the room as everyone stared at Faber. Then they shifted uneasily. Tulsa the Elder moved closer to Faber. "If we do that then Prime will hunt us to the end of time."

"And if we don't show him we mean business we will go to jail forever. What do you want to do?" Fuller asked.

The two nephews, Clamp and Tulsa the Younger glanced at their elders, then each other. Tulsa the Younger then began to run for the door. He disappeared almost at once.

Everyone watched him go, then a couple of others ran as well.

Faber pulled a gun and pointed it at the workers nearby who were frozen in place. "If any more of you run I will shoot you down."

That was when the sounds of an angry mob could be heard outside…

=0=TBC 12-01-19


	147. Chapter 147

The Diego Diaries: Sun Rise (dd7 147)

NOTE: We were buried in snow. Two days of digging out, snow blowing and getting my car stuck were just … ugh. I am so stove up. :D** HERE WE GO!**

=0=On the ground at Sun Base

They came through a bridge that dropped them near the Ops Center of the area. It was in a guarded square in the middle of the colony's largest and most beautiful city. Where this was gracious, beautiful and filled with amenities, the others were workmanlike and utilitarian. The Center was surrounded by a howling mob who had clubs and the odd gun taken from guards who had either run away or were parted out all over the ground.

Hardie and Tennyson stood by the edge of the scene as another bridge could be heard. Prime and his mechs walked through, then toward where the pair stood.

Tennyson glanced at Prime. "What is your call, Lord Optimus?" he asked formally. He was in the midst of his function and it showed.

"I think we end this," Prime said as he tuned into the transponder system again. He limited it to the local area which took a moment. :I would like your attention:

For a moment the mob was too exercised, then they stilled. Some of them turned to see who was talking, then froze with surprise. Others looked, too, then almost as one they stopped. They were big and angry, some of them, while others were of all manner of mech and femme. They stared at the group, then Prime.

A femme stepped forward. "You're Optimus Prime," she said.

He nodded. "I am. I want you to stand down. This is my job."

"They need killing, Prime. You don't know what they've done," a big mech said as he pounded his palm with a metal bar.

"I will handle this. I am the Prime. Allow me to do this for you," Prime said as he stepped closer. "It is what I do."

They looked at him hesitantly, then the femme glanced around. "Let him. Help us, Prime. We're slaves here," she said.

Prime glanced at the group, then pointed toward a building nearby far enough away that they would be safer if shooting erupted. "Go there. Let me do this."

They stared at him, then hesitantly began to head toward the building. When they were clear, Prime turned toward his mechs. "We can not push this. They can all die from the Functionalist tech if we are not very careful."

The mechs nodded, then spread out to surround the building. Prime watched them comply, then turned back to the doors of the building. "This is Optimus Prime. I want to speak to Faber."

There was silence, then a voice was heard. "This is Faber. I will kill everyone if you don't leave, Prime. I'm not bluffing."

Prime considered that. "You may not be bluffing but today is a very great day for you. You get to decide if you live or die. It is in your servos, Faber, because if anyone dies I will ask Tennyson to obliterate the building you and your family is hiding in. You may kill everyone else but I **will** kill you."

It was silent.

=0=At Homeland

Ratchet watched the show, then rose. "I better get down there."

Ironhide glanced at him. "Do we have anything to block their signals?"

"No," Ratchet said somewhat ruefully. "We didn't expect this to repeat. That won't happen again." He walked to the elevators then left.

Ironhide watched him go, then turned back to the table. "Frag," he whispered as the others nodded.

=0=Sun Base

They waited in the standoff, then Faber spoke again. "Come inside and we can discuss this. Either way, both of us will regret what we do if we can't find common ground."

Prime considered that, then glanced at Tennyson and Hard Drive. "Come with me," he said as he began to walk toward the door. "Hercy and Kup, you have ground command."

The mechs watched them walk to the door, then enter. It was silent again. Nearby, a lot of locals watched with dread and hope.

Optimus and the other two walked inside, then crossed a foyer that led on one side to opulent offices and on the other a command center. They entered, then slowed as they noticed a group standing on one side of the room facing guns and another on the other side pointing them. Optimus halted, then turned toward Faber. "I am here."

"Good. We can discuss this. We want to go. You want us to go. We leave. You have the whole thing," Faber said.

Prime remembered other meetings where the same mech briskly imposed his conditions and Prime had smashed them flat without mercy. It felt like that again. "You would just leave."

"We would require ships with provisions and some of our personal things. We would also require a number of individuals to come along as an insurance policy," Faber said. Some of the others nodded. "We would be remiss to believe that you would let us leave just like that without them."

Prime stared at Faber even as his internal tech broke down the room, the individuals, where they all were and every element he needed to sort out the scene. Living with Prowl all those long millennia had taught him a trick or two. "You will not be taking anyone. You will leave the tech behind that allows you to kill mechs and femmes at distance. I will not allow you to leave the way you desire. You owe our people a reckoning."

"Well, that won't do," Machlis said coldly. "We're leaving one way or the other."

It was silent again.

"Prime to Hercy and Kup," Prime said as the tension in the room rose.

:Hercy here:

"Please come inside with four mechs of your choosing," Prime said. It was silent as the Faber clan shifted uneasily.

"What are you up to, Prime? I **mean** what I say," Faber said.

Six mechs entered, Hercy, Kup, Topspin, Drift, Springer and Sunstreaker. They halted behind Prime. "What do you want us to do, Prime?" Hercy asked.

"I would like each of you pick a primary and secondary target among the mechs on this side of the room," he said nodding toward Faber and his group. "I want you to fire on my command when I give it and not before."

"What are you doing? We're asking to leave and giving up **everything**," Tulsa the Elder said with surprise. "Do you really believe you're going to **shoot us**?"

"If anyone dies from that device, my mechs have full leave to shoot all of you dead," Prime said.

It was intensely silent.

"All I have to do is push this button," Faber said as he held up his handheld.

"All I have to do is pull this trigger," Springer replied with cold fury.

As Springer said what he said, as Faber glanced at him and away from Prime, the big mech pulled his gun and shot Faber in the face. As Prime did, Hardie gripped Faber's arm and the device flew upward.

Tennyson reached out his long arm and big servo and it landed there. The whole thing seemed to take forever as time seemed to slow down but it was over in seconds.

Faber staggered backward, sat hard, then fell back with arms flung wide. Sound slammed back in for the civilians. The room seemed to shudder as Machlis bent down, then gripped his son. He looked upward at Prime. **"YOU SHOT MY SON!"**

"Prime to Ratchet," Optimus said with a cold tone.

"Right here, Prime," Ratchet said as he stepped around Prime to kneel beside Faber. It was silent a moment as he checked the mech, then grinned. "Nice shot, Optimus. He's going to be fine but his gyros and bodily functions are going to need a rebuild. Nice shot to the right place on his thick skull."

"Cuff them," Prime said softly.

The mechs strode forward and after a scuffle the group was cuffed and seated on the floor. They were shocked, silent and uncharacteristically afraid.

A mech who worked there stepped up to Prime. "Lord Optimus … some of them fled before you got here."

Prime nodded to the mech, then glanced at Springer. "Find them."

Springer and Drift walked toward the door as Springer put out a call for Devcon to join them.

Prime glanced at Tennyson who held the device. "Ratchet, please take custody of the device and have Sciences here immediately. I want the control mechanism of it disabled. We have to get this taken care of as a first priority."

Ratchet nodded as he took the device gingerly. He called for a stretcher for Faber, then waited as Perceptor and Wheeljack walked into the room. "Here. The detonator for the charges in everyone's helm. Kill it far away from here. Don't even scan it until you get back."

Wheeljack took it carefully, then slid it into a bag that was designed to block signals. With Perceptor, he walked out to head for Mars. Distance was the best medicine at the moment.

Ultra Magnus walked into the center with Prowl. "The mob outside is waiting. What are your orders for these slaggers, Prime?"

"Take them into custody. We are going to take all of this with us, every scrap of their tech and equipment. I want to know everything. We have to help the people to get ready to leave this place. We also have to remove detonators out of everyone's processor," Optimus said as he glanced at the group on the floor. "Take them out a back way, Magnus. I do not want anymore violence."

Magnus nodded then looked at the group. "You will rise and leave with me. I am Ultra Magnus, the Tyrest Treaties enforcer. You can do this my way … or the hard way," he said in his deadly no nonsense voice. It was the same voice and remarks that chilled the energon in just about everyone everywhere.

They struggled to stand but when they did they were marched out a side door to a courtyard nearby where a bridge would take them directly to the Prison at Autobot City and Gee-Gee's tender mercies. In the meantime, the place would soon be swarming with mechs here to assist the population.

=0=Homeland

Prime walked off the bridge of the Salton Sea with Prowl and Ratchet. Hardie and Tennyson were supervising the ground game. Walking to the elevators, they left the ship, then headed for the Ops Center nearby. They entered and walked to the table where everyone waited.

"What is the word, Lord Optimus?" Styre asked with a slight anxiety in his voice.

"We have control on the ground. The leadership is under arrest and on their way to Mars. We are going to have to remove detonators from the processors of the population, then get everyone ready for transport," Optimus said.

"That's millions of individuals between this place and there," Stealth said with an anxious tone to his voice. His affect was suffused with anxiety, something that Prime would later know was his general condition. Life had been hard even in their gilded cage. Any deviation no matter how slight from the norm bore consequences for a high caste.

"We have the knowhow and the space, Amma," Prowl said soothingly. "Don't worry. That's my job."

"Then how may I help you, Prowl?" Stealth asked.

"Stand here," Prowl said pulling the handsome elegant mech closer.

"Ask me a hard thing, Prowler," Stealth said as he hugged Prowl.

:Springer to Prime: came over the comm system.

"Prime here."

:We have a ship with two young mechs on it, apparently the children of Faber. We're bringing them in. They tried to make a break for it:

"Send them to Mars, Springer," Prime replied.

:On it. Springer out:

It was silent a moment, then Styre vented a long sigh. "I'm not cut out for this. I just want to write again."

"Then you came to the right place," Prowl said encouragingly. He didn't mention, however, Miler and Venture.

He especially didn't mention Prima.

Nor did he tell them about Shadow and Zenith.

Yet.

=0=TBC 12-03-19 :D Screw snow.

ESL

Stove up: broken down, wore out.

If you like Lord of the Rings, then check out a channel on you tube that features music and videos by a group of men and women, choral style, called Clamavi De Profundis. It is so glorious, their singing style and the videos they create will knock you out. :D:D:D You're welcome.


	148. Chapter 148

The Diego Diaries: Sun Base (dd7 148)

=0=There, on the ground

:Please stop and listen to me:

A beautiful voice spoke in their helms reaching across all distances where they were to reach everyone who was old enough to receive it. In the wild celebrations and retributions that followed the downfall of the leadership of their world, no one cared if anyone saw them dance, cry, shout and bash helms. The guards had fled and they were being chased. People who had lived the high life were barricaded in their offices or homes against ravening mobs.

:I am asking you to stop and listen to me. I am Optimus Prime:

It was an astonishing thing to hear, the compassionate voice of their leader, one who was them, a working class mech who was chosen by the gods of their people to lead them. They had never expected to hear him, to know what being free felt like or knowing there was anything else but the never ending night of slavery. For them the sun never rose, the wind never felt fresh, the scenery and routine never changed. It was their lot they felt.

Then this happened.

They rioted with joy, sweeping through the streets of their locations with elation, a momentous outpouring of their long pent up emotions driving them forward. They wanted to be with their families, hold their children and remember this moment. Nothing and no one could hold back the wrenching release of their joy.

:Please … listen to me. I am here to take you to safety:

They slowed, then stopped, all of the adults listening to the velvet voice of their Prime, one chosen by the Matrix who had Their Blessing. It was only then that they halted their reveries.

:I am here to help you leave this place. I want you to know that your oppressors are in custody. What I need now is you to act on grace and not revenge. Please allow us to round up those who have held you in bondage including guards, their families and others in the hierarchy of this regime. We will ask you to tell us what they have done to you when we get this under control.

:We are going to be following Cybertronian law. We are asking you to help us do this, to remember who you are. The Pantheon and The One hope that we remain Cybertronian no matter what our path was. Causing them harm out of a sense of revenge would not be that path:

Prime stared at the groups around him, all of them watching him with great heaving emotion. He stepped toward them, pausing before the crowd. :You are safe. You are free. We are going to check you all one-by-one with medical and other attention. We know this has been hard. We all know what that's like. But now we can choose and be the architect of our own dignity.

:I would like those who need gathered up done so without violence. Please, call into the frequency that I give you now so we can come to you and take them away. Do this for yourselves. Make this a great orn and not one tainted by violence and revenge. All of us understand how you feel. Remember our creed … until all are one. Prime out:

It was silent a moment, then Springer glanced toward the command door. Prowl was standing there listening to something. Then he waved Springer toward him. They huddled a moment, then Springer ran for the ships sitting nearby. The others followed as the ships began to lift. Pings were coming in and fast.

Prime stared at the crowd, then a small femme stepped forward. She bowed to him, then stared upward with an expression of dazzled amazement.

He grinned at her. "You are safe. What would the population think about leaving here and finding sanctuary elsewhere?"

"I don't know," she said almost breathlessly. "I know I want to go. I've never been anywhere. My family and I … we were refugees who came here because they broadcast signals of sanctuary. We've toiled this whole time. Take us with you. I want freedom."

"You have it now. We have to take you away from here because this space is not safe," Prime said. "I am going to bring you to a good place where you can live freely and do what you wish to do."

They stared at Prime with almost a dumbfounded sense of amazement, then a surprise stepped out of the crowd. It was a priest from the look of his tattoos which he had uncovered moments before. He came forward, bowed deeply, then smiled at Prime. "Lord Optimus. I live to serve you. May we talk?"

Prime nodded. "I would be honored."

The two stepped away to walk to a small park nearby where there were benches to sit. He did, then Prime followed. He stared at Prime for a second. :I could weep to see you. We have been captive here a long time:

:There are migrations among you? They lured you in?: Prime asked as they chatted off line.

He nodded. :I am Buro. I was a priest at the Shrine of Micronus at Way Station. I was posted there to assist the colonists and to maintain the shrine that they chose for the colony as their patron. We had to flee because of the Decepticons. We came forward and ended up here. The group with me were afraid that I might be harmed if they knew that I was a priest so I hid my identity and acted as a medic for the community, the slaves. I have to tell you something quite terrible:

:Functionalist control devices … the enslaved population have them. Correct?: Prime asked.

He considered that. :They do. You know about them?:

:We have Immortals and Exempts in our company who know about them. We discovered them accidentally and make it a part of our rescue process to scan for them. You have them? The Functionalist colony near here … they gave them to Faber and the leadership?:

Buro nodded. :Yes. I found them doing this and that treatment. I confronted them about it and they told me that if I said a word they would punish some of the people. I couldn't tell them. I had to keep the secret:

Prime nodded. He patted the mech's shoulder. :We are going to get them before you go from here. The tech they used is in their data and we have the device that activates it:

Buro stared at him. "You have all three of them?" he asked aloud.

Prime stared at Buro silently a moment. "Three?" he asked.

=0=Moments later

Prime stepped through the bridge ahead of the ship landing that carried the leadership of Sun Base. He transformed, then beat feet to the Prison Airfield where they were just coming in to land. Behind him, Raptor and Sun followed. They reached it, transformed, then waited as the ship settled, its hatch opened and the racket inside indicated they were getting to their peds to come outside.

Warden Gee-Gee and her lieutenant, Coleus watched them approach. Gee-Gee grinned. "What brings you here, Lord Optimus?" she asked.

"All of the enslaved population at their base have the Functionalist chips in their processors, Warden" Prime said. "We have one control. We have to find two more. Prowl is tearing up their quarters and offices but has not reported that they found them."

Gee-Gee who was Guiding Hand stared at him with revulsion and shock. "Not **that** slag again," she said with gathering fury. "We have to find them."

Prime nodded as the group walked down the ramp and toward them. They were cold, silent, furious, afraid, defiant and uncertain. This was not in their skill set, getting arrested. They reached Gee-Gee who turned to them with fury.

"**ON THE LINE! NOW!"** she said.

They flinched, some of them, then complied, some with surly slowness. They lined up, then stared at Gee-Gee with a vast array of emotions, most of them built around fury.

Gee-Gee looked at them, then glanced at her team. "There are Functionalist chips in the processors of the civilians at their base. They enslaved them. We have one controller but we need two more."

The team stared at her, then them. Included among them was Roadbuster. "You want me to smash them, Boss?" he asked without emotion. He glanced at the group who stared at him with gathering fear and loathing, then her again. "I can smash them if ya want."

Gee-Gee almost grinned. "You're my hero, Roadie, but I need them to tell me. Maybe **I **can." She walked closer. "I'm Warden Gee-Gee of the Autobot City and Cybertronian Prison and Correctional System. I'm ruler of this place and you are now mine. **HOWEVER**," she said, then paused her remarks. "However, some of you have sullied the good name of the Guiding Hand with Functionalist slag. We have one controller for them. There are two more. Maybe even more than that." Her expression tightened into something closer to rage. "I want you to tell me where they are. **Now**."

Tulsa and Machlis stared at her, then Prime. Machlis said, "And if we don't?"

"Then I'm going to rip off body parts until you do," Gee-Gee said. "I can either do that and hope that all those mechs and femmes don't do die while I part you slaggers out or you can tell me. Which do you prefer because I've already made my choice." She slammed her fists together, then slowly began to walk along the line staring at the group who watched her warily.

"You would let this creature do this, Prime?" Tulsa the Elder asked.

Prime stared at him without a word or motion.

"And you were supposed to be such a good mech. That's what they said … Optimus Prime is a good mech. He isn't like the others," Machlis said with real hatred. "But then you shot my son didn't you? Why should we help you?"

Gee-Gee spun and was in the personal space of Machlis almost faster than Prime could follow. "Because I will rip you up. That's a good reason, right?"

Machlis stepped back instinctively, then was prodded back to his space by a gun barrel held by a guard. He stood centimeters away from Gee-Gee staring at her with raging hatred. "Do it."

:Machlis is a real fragger: Sun said. "Let me, Warden. I haven't ripped on a high caste fragger in a long time."

Gee-Gee stepped back, glanced at Prime and Sun, then nodded. "Go ahead."

Sun glanced at Prime who was staring at the line up. He didn't say a word one way or another so Sun walked toward Machlis. He grinned. "What do you wanna have, Gee-Gee, given its Thanksgiving? A drumstick or a wing?" Sun said as he grabbed Machlis.

Huge yelling erupted as Tulsa tried to grab Machlis. They were restrained as Sun dragged Machlis aside. He gripped Machlis' arm to pull it off. Machlis stared at him in shock but didn't back down. He was going to let Sun part him out.

"**STOP!"**

Everyone turned to Tulsa the Elder. He was panicked as he struggled in the grip of a guard. **"I'LL TELL YOU!"**

"Frag," Sun said. "Better be accurate. I'm going to strip down this fragger and burn the refuse if you lie."

Tulsa watched as Machlis walked stiffly to the line to stand and stare straight ahead. He didn't show much emotion as he did.

"Go to our apartment. There's a wall safe. Both of them are in it," Tulsa said. "Faber kept one with him but I didn't want to have them about. A mistake could happen that way."

"Scruples and principles. Did I just **hear them**?" Coleus asked with real surprise.

"Where would be the profit if you killed the workers?" Roadie asked with a stare that could melt concrete.

"What about the rest?" Gee-Gee asked playing a hunch.

Tulsa stared at her, then shifted in spite of himself. "I don't know what you mean."

"Roadie, beat that one to a pulp," Gee-Gee said pointing at a mech with a femme, the son-in-law of the femme, Del.

Del looked panicked as Roadie walked toward her bond. "WHAT?! TELL THEM! TELL THEM, APPA!"

"**WAIT!"** Tulsa shouted. He looked close to the fritz.

Roadie paused, glanced at Gee-Gee who shook her helm, then walked back dejectedly to the rest of the guards.

"Talk, Tulsa and if you try this again I will kill all of you myself," Gee-Gee said. "Fraggers."

Tulsa looked at her, then Prime. Then he began to talk.

=0=TBC 12-04-19


	149. Chapter 149

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 149)

Then Tulsa began to talk.

It was silent among those who listened as he explained the numerous fail safes that were built into the system for recalls. There were seventeen devices that could be carried among the leadership which would trip the system in any number and order that they were programmed to commence. There were mass devices installed in the work areas and open spaces of the entire colony that could transmit the signal to recall by sirens. It was thorough, diabolical and when he was finished it was clear that Tulsa had emptied his guts.

Prime glanced at Prowl who stepped aside to send the entire recording to Springer and Drift back at Sun Base. Prime stared at them, the uncertain and emotional group. "You would do well to tell me that you have been completely forthcoming. I do not wish to find dangers, fail safes or other booby traps when we look."

"That's all of it," Tulsa said. "What now, Prime?"

"You are flagged war criminals from before The Fall. This colony is a war crime as well, holding slaves and following the path of The System. You traded our technology with hostile alien societies in violation of the Tyrest Treaties. There are many things that must be discovered but that is the start. You are now my prisoners and you will be held pending investigation, then trial … a Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances."

They gasped as he said that, then Machlis said, "You would do that would you? You would do that to us?"

"No," Prowl said as he walked back to the group. "You did that to yourselves."

"Warden, I commend them into your custody," Prime said.

"Thank you, Lord Optimus. I'll handle this going forward," Gee-Gee said with a slight bow. She watched Prowl and Prime call a bridge, then enter it to disappear. Then she turned back to the prisoners. She was seething inside. "You're my prisoners. I'm warden here. I'm also Guiding Hand. What you've done is for the courts and Pantheon to decide but for now you are mine. You **will** obey me and anyone who works here without issue or you'll be jailed separately in administrative segregation which is no picnic I assure you." She glanced at the mechs standing beside her. "Take them to the new prisoner's holding area. I will be there shortly."

The mechs nodded, then pointed down the road. The prisoners hesitated, then began to walk that way. They would have to pass by the jailed inmates who let them know loudly what they thought of them. It would be a long and disorienting walk to jail.

=0=Stepping out

Prime and Prowl walked toward the Operational Center at Sun Base, then entered. All of the leadership of Homeland and the resistance here among the enslaved were there relaxing in the big room. They stood when Prime entered, then bowed.

Buro, the little priest glanced at Prowl. "Commander, I'm told that the Temple is restored on your colony world and that some of my dearest colleagues and friends are there."

"They are," Prowl said. "Would you like to go there now?"

"I cannot leave the people. They need me but I'm hoping that some of them can come here to help me give comfort and support. The change of circumstances is so great I'm afraid for everyone," Buro said in his gentle voice. It was uncanny how kind and sweet the priests were, even this far away from the AllSpark.

"I will arrange it," Stealth said. "That is ..." He trailed off as his anxiety rose. It was clear that the Diaspora had taken a toll. The quiet and amusing Amma that Prowl remembered well then was uncertain and anxious now.

"I'll help you, Amma," Prowl said gently. "Come with me both of you," he said as he gestured for Buro to follow him to a comm channel nearby. They did and the three began to call to Mars to figure out how to facilitate Buro's request.

At that moment Ratchet walked in with equipment and techs. He set things up swiftly, then turned to Prime. "I'm ready."

Prime looked at the staff who were still there watching and waiting, some of them with their families gathered to them. Babies, toddlers and youngling kids stared at the newcomers with big unblinking optics as they were enveloped in the arms of their genitors. Some of the elders of families were here as well, rushing to the Center when the riots broke out. "I would like you to make a line, all of you who live here. Commander Ratchet would like to scan you for medical."

They glanced at each other then began to make a line, all of them together. Ratchet grinned at the first two, a tall pair of handsome mechs and a small child. "What I want to do is scan you and see what's what. This is the easiest way. Just stand here and I'll use this wand to scan your body. All the information about you will show up on the data monitor and the infants here will tell me what you need. Okay?" he asked cheerfully.

The two shifted uneasily, then nodded.

Ratchet scanned both mechs and the little child. He turned to the techs who worked on the data then glanced up with a nod. Ratchet turned to the two mechs, then looked at the others. "I guess you need to be know and there's no easy manner. Do you remember them putting anything into your helms? Small and slender data wafers of a type?"

The big mech nodded. "The control device. All of us have it. What can you do? It keeps us in fear of our lives," he asked. The room's temperature seemed to drop precipitously. "We're aware of it, those of us here. Its the only thing that kept their side alive."

"We can remove it. All you have to do is sit and allow us to take them out. Then you'll be free. We also need you to not say a word to the others. They're having an emotional breakdown out there. Let them have their moment. Then we can do this group by group, removing them to somewhere else when finished while we do the others. I don't want panic or fear here. You've had enough."

The mech glanced at the others who looked ill with anxiety, then Ratchet. "Alright. I'll help you. Just get my bond and daughter out of here."

"I'm staying," his bond said firmly. "We're all going or we're all staying."

"You can help us," Ratchet said.

Prime sat down on a chair to watch as Ratchet organized the group to sit and allow their helms to be opened. Techs and medics who bridged in to do more of the same elsewhere helped get this group repaired. It was revolting to the non medical personnel there to see a helm plate be removed, the interior of someone's personality and soul be scanned, then long tweezers reach in to pull out two slim silver wafers.

It made a lot of bad good to see the plates put back on and a mech or femme nearly weak with relief stand to make way for another. It didn't take long, such was the practice of the teams here who had cleared Mars, then Cybertron of the scourge.

When the last child was repaired, Prime rose. "You need to work on the entire population. What do you need, who and how much?"

"We can help," the big mech said as he picked up his daughter. She was sleepy and lay on his shoulder drowsing.

"You can help me with the population," Ratchet said. "Go to Prowl and work out zones that we can hit so it'll go faster and we don't miss anyone. The sooner we do this for everyone the better. I want soldiers in every zone in case someone comes apart at the seams and I don't want violence. The sooner we help everyone the better. Some of the locals here can't have had very good lives so we can't count on them being good with this. Especially, Prime, if they don't know." He looked at the big mech, Dobro. "Do they?"

"No," Dobro said as he shook his helm. "We were told because we work here and we could know what they did. They told us to keep us quiet."

"Fraggers," Prowl hissed. "Let's divide up the area and see what we can do. I'm going to ask Bridge Control to set a scan for this device when we transport everyone away. I don't want anyone missed. The bridge will alert us to anyone who might have been passed over."

Ratchet nodded. "I need teams. I'll bring them together through a general all call for their specialty. They were the ones who did Mars and Cybertron. They'll be good to go for this. We saw all manner of slag on Cybertron when we set out to eliminate these devices."

Prime nodded. "I would like the leadership of the resistance as well as you, Styre to come with me to the conference room nearby to discuss evacuation. I would like it to be as gentle as possible. I am not remiss for your people to bring with them what they will."

The group walked to the conference room nearby where they sat and the door closed behind them.

Out in the colony, Springer and Drift gathered up the guards, administrators and others among the high caste elite who were trapped, beaten and otherwise inconvenienced by the suddenly freed populace. They were feted, hugged and otherwise celebrated as they liberated the ruling class from the plebes. They had beer with the locals, danced a few dances in the streets, met elders, children and adults who were overwhelmed at the sudden freedom that they were given and made their way to all the places where the oppressors were holed up.

It was a smirking group of mechs who made their way to the colonial center with a large handful of 'bad guys'. The others were gathered up as they surrendered and were freed from the mobs who wanted them dead. They were loaded into ships and flown to the bridge for transport to Mars. That didn't count their families who were gathered into safe zones to be guarded until Prime decided what to do with them.

They were a large number.

Springer and Drift walked into the Command Center, then watched a moment as more mechs, femmes, elders and children were brought in and sat down to get detonators taken out of their helms. It was a sickening sight to see.

"What's the status thus far?" Prowl said as he walked to the pair.

"We have all the guards and outlying fraggers corralled. Some of them have been transported to Mars. Their families and others are being held in buildings everywhere until Prime decides what to do with them. The civilians are getting ripped and dancing. So far, so good. I called for troops to maintain the peace here because something tells me that this is going to take a while." Springer said.

"It may," Prowl replied. "Keep the peace. Don't let this turn into a vengeful riot situation."

"On it," Springer said as the sound of big ships could be heard landing outside. They were transports carrying troops and Seekers to be peacekeepers for the transitional period.

It would be a bit of a stretch to say that this would flow easily or quickly. They had 3,111,000 individuals to check and treat before they could even begin to take anyone anywhere. They would in the end. They would do it one cleared batch of individuals at a time, them and their possessions. It wouldn't be much but for some it would be all they had of their old life, the one that they had before this happened to them.

=0=The Hourly News

"We've just received a message from the Office of the Primes. It would appear that a pair of colonies in the Burren have been discovered and are in the process of being assisted for transport to Mars. There's little released new information other than both of them are very large and advanced..."

They worked quietly together as the radio played, a pair of mechs that were almost supernaturally well disposed to each other. They were working on trans-dimensional bridging in their private shop, the one where they came everyday to attempt to resolve nearly insurmountable physics and mathematical probabilities. They heard the news but they didn't comment. They were calculating. When they worked the rest of the world seemed to disappear.

Shadow and Zenith didn't really hear the news that the colony that held the genitors of their son-in-law had been discovered. They wouldn't know for a while longer. No one would on Mars.

=0=TBC 12-05-19

My family on Dad's side came from Scotland. There's a beautiful ballad that I love called 'Hector the Hero'. It's on Pandora and is performed by the Royal Scots Dragoon Guards on their album, "Spirit of the Highlands". It sort of reminds me of Optimus, this grand and classy spirit and I like to listen to it when I write him. Its an undaunted and tremendously beautiful melody. :D:D:D


	150. Chapter 150

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 150)

=0=On the ground at Sun Base

They came in a large box, one designed for longish stays so it was bigger, had amenities and was built to withstand a meteor falling on it. It was a clear box with couches and chairs inside. There was a long bar with stools and a small rest room along the back wall. There were stores of food and drink along with communications equipment to hear what was happening around them and to chat.

Inside watching with amazement were a bunch of humans who had asked to come along. Now that the shooting potential was almost zed, they were given a ride in the 'long term-human habitation, fully stocked', that had been created for such moments and numbers. Will, Niall and Bobby Epps were there but so were a number of humans and other soldiers from their group.

Lonnie was standing with Sarah at the window as they were carried between two mechs. Jonathan and Thelma Lennox were there along with Judy and Ron Witwicky, Gavin Pritchard, Linda Graham, Jessie Landon, James Brooks-Spencer and three of the scientists. Others rounded out the group including a surprising number of siblings and elders of the party. They entered the command center, crossed the broad floor, then were placed on a table cleared for them.

The two mechs patted the box as they left to go to whatever duty they were required to do. The humans watched them go, then glanced around. Working nearby, Ratchet could be seen. Prowl was sitting at the table working on who knew what while a line snaked inside that they had just passed composing of local civilians. They came with children and other members of their family and were directed to Ratchet and three others.

They stepped behind screens where something was going on. A baby cried as the group looked poorly, those who were waiting. It was tense in the room as some went behind the screens, then walked out after a bit with lighter energy.

Lennox watched as a mech walked out of the screen behind which Ratchet was working. :Ratchet:

A helm popped up, looked around, then smiled. "Lennox. I see you brought your gerbil homies."

Laughter greeted that.

:Ratchet, what do you want to do about tomorrow?: Jessie asked.

Ratchet stared at them a moment, then jolted. "**FRAG!**"

Everyone in the room jolted, too, then looked at Ratchet. Half of the line looked ready to run.

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, Prowl," Ratchet said as he looked at his biggest alibi.

Prowl stared at him, then sat back. He tossed his stylus. "Frag. That's right."

"What's Thanksgiving?" a mech asked from the line.

"A holiday. We forgot it," Prowl said. "Don't worry about it. Its alright."

The line seemed to stand up a bit taller after that reminding everyone working there that this was a battered group.

Prowl stared at Ratchet who stared at Prowl. :Frag: they said to each other.

Moments later …

**:IRONHIDE!:**

[Pause]

**:WHAT! WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH! DON'T DO THAT!:**

:Tomorrow is Thanksgiving:

[Long pause]

:Frag:

Moments later… (over a long range bridge supported communications relay)

:Oh, Ratchet … this is so **sad.** How will you have **dinner**? Will there be something for you there?:

Ratchet listened to his ada fuss as he toiled in RTR Tools over a very intricate and carved sword, one with pieces cut out of the blade to create designs. This would be a highly ceremonial sword, one that he was making for Optimus for Christmas Surprise. It wouldn't do in his thinking for a Prime and a holy personage not to have the fullest range of ceremonial and personal swords imaginable. He personally was set to create all of them for him one holiday at a time.

:I'll see to it. What I want to know is what we're going to do about the situation? Half the mechs and femmes coming are with us here: Ratchet replied.

:Well, we can have dinner here just like we planned: Ravel said. :I can host it:

Ratchet grinned. :The host with the most. How about having it at the Hall and we'll bag the contest this year. I can keep the prizes for something else later on. Maybe we can have a camp out and barbecue in the Valles:

:That would be lovely, Ratchet. I'm so sorry, son. You put so much effort and store in your parties. They're very wonderful parties, too: Ravel said with a tinge of anxiety.

Ratchet quashed a snicker and a desire to go to RTR Tools and hug his ada. :Thank you, Ada. How about having it with everyone? Then you can have some fun. We're good to go here. We'll make it up at Christmas Surprise. Have the others help you. Don't do it all on your own. Have everyone there and I'll handle the rest:

:Alright, son. Don't worry about the children. We have them figured out. We'll play with them when school is out. We have two orns. Will you be home?: Ravel asked.

:I'm not sure. Don't count on it and you won't be disappointed. We have a big population to help move out of here. Nearly five million:

:Oh, my. They might call our group to assist: Ravel said.

:I took you off the rotation. You have too much to do. I don't want you to be too worn out: Ratchet replied.

:We can help, Sonny. We **want** to: Ravel said.

:Not this time, Ada. Is Atar there?: Ratchet asked.

:I'll cut him in on the line: Ravel said.

:Ratchet? How are you? Are things going well or not?: Tie Down said as he paused his pounding of metal on an anvil.

:We're good. No shooting. Just surrender. I want you and Ada to have a great Thanksgiving with the group at the Hall. Also, I want you to put the kids into daycare at The Fortress. Most of their friends will be there, too. Don't overdue but eat a lot:

:What about you and the others, son?: Tie asked.

:Fortunes of war, Atar. We're going to be fine here. We can go camping and have the barbecue contest in the Valles. Don't worry. Just do it and have fun: Ratchet said. :It will help us if you do:

They chatted a moment, then signed off. Ratchet glanced at the humans who were watching him. "Thanks, Sunshine," he said with a grin, then he began to work again, retrieving explosives out of the skulls of everyone they could find in the colony.

=0=Nearby squaring out things himself ...

:Just take the food, heat it up and bring it to the Hall. Everyone who isn't here will be there. It's alright. Fortunes of war, Ada: Prowl said as he spoke this ada over the link up.

:Oh, Prowl. This is so sad to me. I invited my genitors to come. They said they would: Miler said.

Prowl considered the conundrum before him with his atar's Amma and Appa working across the table from him. He didn't dare to tell his ada they were here. He wanted to make sure that it went over well and that his father wasn't too shocked. Venture never spoke of them, the idea of their unknown condition too painful to contemplate. They figured out the plan, then Miler signed off.

:Optimus:

:I am here:

:Thanksgiving tomorrow:

[Silence]

:That is right. I am sorry about that, Prowl:

:Don't be. Things happen. I just talked to Ada about the children. They're in good hands. I said that he should get the food in the fridge, heat it up and take it to the Hall for the party. I suspect that the usual will show, that is, those that are still on world and can have the party. Ratchet told me that the contest is called. Maybe later during a camping trip in the Valles:

An amused feeling crossed their bond. :I assume that we will have to wait to see who wins 'Prowl' this year?:

Prowl nearly guffawed. :I intend to win that one myself:

They chatted a moment commiserating together, then signed off. Prowl sat a moment savoring Prime's soft energy, then glanced toward Ratchet. He grinned. "Prowl," he said softly, then snickered. He returned to his work and in the company of his appa and amma, he continued to figure out how to move nearly four million individuals and their gear with as little fuss as possible.

=0=The next orn on Mars

They gathered the kids and parted them out. All of Ironhide's family and Ratchet were on the mission and thus wouldn't be here. Everyone else had pinged back agreement to come anyway and they numbered about 350 individuals, up a hundred or so from the year before even with missing members.

Food was strategized, individuals enlisted and all was go for noon at the Central Labor Hall, Room 113. With a grin, the group was herded out with the aid of the big kids as they walked out to meet the day. Nothing was going to be open so they were going to the park to play. It would be a hilarious time in the confines of Metroplex Kiddie Park for a while.

=0=Earth 1, Earth2 and Unidad Terra 1

Things were swinging at Earth 1 and 2. All of the habitats had agreed that Thanksgiving would be in-house this year while Christmas and a number of other holidays that were consolidated on this date for everyone who wasn't Christian were likewise going to see celebrations at the same time. They were a multi-national community and all through the year celebrations both national and personal were given their just due. This one would be a party for several nation's independence days, a couple of Thanksgivings besides America's and celebrations of milestones for the smaller nations represented that deserved more attention.

All manner of food, drink, dress and language would be represented for this Thanksgiving, the first for some and several for others. It would be homey and then Christmas would be cosmopolitan, held once again at Unidad. All in all, the party schedule was on point.

Kitchens cooked large quantities of good things, individuals cooked in their apartments all of their personal and national specialties while others received shipping from home and country containing things they wanted everyone to try. Lounges were set up and prepped as everyone got ready for lunch which was supposed to start at Earth 1 at noon, Earth 2 an hour later and Unidad, the biggest habitat at 3:00 PM.

The Hu An would be harvesting a wheat-like grain they were experimenting with that would allow them to make a very special and much loved bread if all worked out according to plan. It would be a toss up amongst all of them who would be the most thankful today.

=0=There

All around the colony there were lines feeding into medical shuttles and small ships that were helping the people all over the colony with their problem. Most of them were in good condition overall. Many of them were also very traumatized with their lives especially among the most recent migrations, all of which were conned into coming here to live and were captured into slavery.

The planet was beautiful, resource rich and rare. That two of them circled the same star was amazing. The other four planets in the system were inhospitable to most life but not to the Cybertronians. They could exist almost anywhere but the seething center of a volcano.

They came and came, the locals, patiently waiting in line. Ratchet watched them as he walked around the area scoping out the problem and troubleshooting the situation which was enormous. The now former slaves were tense and uncertain. He paused by an elder. "How are you doing?"

He turned to Ratchet. "Where are we going? We get to stay together. Right?" he asked with anxiety. Everyone around him shed the same fearful aura.

Ratchet nodded. "We're going to a great place where you can live free." He put in a call to Prime, then listened. When Prime signed off, Ratchet looked at the elder. "I asked Prime to tell you about it. He's going to help you understand that this nice place isn't the last nice place you ever live."

"This place is beautiful but its a prison to us," the elder said as the others nodded and murmured.

Ratchet squeezed the elder's shoulder. "I know. Just wait. Optimus will help you."

=0=Moments later …

:May I have your attention. This is Optimus Prime:

A pause swept over the entire community as his voice reached them.

:I am aware of your anxiety about where we are going to go when we leave here. We receive many anxious migrations and have prepared videos of our colony to allay fears of refugees coming there. I am going to allow them to be played for you through the transponder system. You will be able to view them on your internal monitors. Please watch them and know that you are included in all the benefits and possibilities shown. Remember, we are all one. Prime out:

It was then that the films began to play, the flights over the colony, the visitations of places and overviews of their future homes narrated by Ultra Magnus. It would be an overwhelming revelation for most of them. A most welcomed revelation.

=0=TBC 12-6-19 :D


	151. Chapter 151

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 151)

=0=There

Ratchet walked to the ships nearby and climbed aboard. Taking an elevator upward, he reached the command deck where Optimus was working on an evacuation plan. He pulled a chair to sit. "How's it going?"

"It is. Slowly," Prime said sitting back. "What is the progress with the procedures?"

"I have all my teams here pulling them off Cybertron where they're doing deep recon to find those who might be lost. Its clear to me that the problem is finished there though we're still going to always check. For now, we need them here and its going slow but sure. Taking those finished up out is a good idea."

Prime considered that. "We need to clear the decks."

"What do you plan to do with these planets?" Ratchet asked. "I would think these might be good transfers to our sector. Imagine them a trial run."

"I was considering that myself. This is a poor place for such rare planets to find themselves. It is a miracle that they have not been destroyed by a random flare," Prime said. "I asked Perceptor and Wheeljack to consider that."

"Good. The fauna here is topped by insects. The rest didn't develop here according to the locals, some of whom farm and do botanical here. This planet is in the emerging lane, rather than having a fully developed ecosystem beyond plants, insects and some fish. It would be unethical otherwise," Ratchet said.

"It might be now. Planets emerge under their own plans, growing on their surfaces whatever happens to develop," Prime said. "I remember being on a planet with sentient plants that looked like big round balls. There was another where butterflies and moths were the apex creation."

Ratchet nodded. "I know. We can scan this place and evaluate it. We can also calculate the probability about how soon they'll be in the wrong place at the wrong time for a flash of plasma from the rifts. It rather poses an interesting ethical question doesn't it? Bring them with us and give all the life here the chance of living happily where nothing terrible strikes them dead or leaving them here to take their chances at total destruction."

They were both silent a moment.

"I will consult the Matrix. That is what we face here. Ordinarily, I would be of the opinion that a good retreat is a smart thing to do and the best. But the alien confederation we fought over the Functionalist colonies is nearby and they have the capabilities to come here and benefit from what remains. We cannot leave everything behind for them to find and extrapolate from. We cannot destroy this colony without significant damage to the planet. I am sure it is so with the other one. We have a very serious conundrum here.

"Neither is advanced. Both came along the same evolutionary path though Homeland is more desert than this one. This planet is very beautiful. I am not willing to do this without a consultation," Prime said.

Ratchet nodded. "Heavy lies the helm that wears the crown?"

Prime grinned. "Something like that."

"Well, given that we don't get Thanksgiving, I suppose I need to order in." Ratchet rose. "How about pizza and beer?"

"Throw in some buns with potatoes and gravy and you have a sale. That would make a lot of things good with me," Prime said.

"You and Ironhide," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I'll get food out here. The party is well in hand for tomorrow at home. Maybe you can buzz in and tell them something inspirational being the Messiah of our people and all."

Prime snickered. "I am that." He watched Ratchet walk to the elevators, then leave. Staring at it a moment, feeling the feels of duty over family once again, he turned back to his work.

=0=Nearby

Medical shuttles landed everywhere and standing with them were long lines of individuals who were coming for the procedures and other things that needed done. The resistance led by locals was there directing everyone and helping them with information. They were to gather anything and everything that they wanted to bring with them. Prime was amenable to their plight and wanted them to have something of their home go with them.

They had seen the videos and knew that the world to come was cold, desert and filled with glorious Cybertronian sights. It would be 100 percent different than here. But it would allow them to be free, choose their lives and be with the relics that defined them. It was an emotionally exhausted group that stood patiently in lines, some of them standing next to stretchers where their family members lie.

=0=Autobot City Port of Entry: Immigration and Refugees, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

They came through ship bridges to step down onto the promised land. Some of them came by ship, those with disabilities or illnesses. Others came through the big bridges at the port, the one in the old shipyard that was the locus of reclamation for all newcomers.

Dai Atlas was holding his groups for two orns to allow this group to get as many through as they could before he would resume the steady stream through one of the now five enormous bridges that operated here. Once it was three, two big and one small but the need was too great so they expanded.

The newcomers streamed out holding children, elders and each other. They stared around in wonder as blankets were handed to them for smallest children who would be stuffed into holds and onesie gear for older kids. They walked to lines which led to the techs and Bureau workers who would take their data tags, enter them, then have them board buses for Crater District Three which was waiting for this group. Crater District Three had been finished while Crater District Four was heavily under construction. The ground breaking for three more was also underway along with more recreational amenities for all.

They had passed 100,000,000 million individuals and the need seemed like a long road disappearing into the distance. Jetta and Mack were on it like 'flies on shit' as Bobby Epps liked to say. If anyone could stay ahead of the flood, they would.

They were mostly silent, stunned by the changes which had come out of nowhere and muted by the possibilities of a great home, opportunities and good personal well being. It was amazing to see the cities all around them spiraling into the sky, the metroformers in districts as well, roads that were immaculate and filled with traffic, the Temple roof and the Guardians working on ships in the distance. They stood in line docilely waiting. They would come for days and days.

=0=The next afternoon

They fogged in bringing food by the armfuls. Putting it on the tables along one wall, Ravel was scurrying to get things organized. Docker was at the door directing those who brought things, Appa Ratchet was schmoozing because he was supposed to sit but he wasn't, Corr and Chan were helping with the children including their own. The room was filling up as The Squad began to arrive and help.

It was happy, fun and festive among the guests at the dinner, all of them bringing food and drink until the tables threatened to collapse. And still they came with their families.

=0=Ops Center, Sun Base about the same time (uncoordinated time zones)

Ratchet sat with a beer and a slice. Prowl was sitting between his amma and appa showing them how to eat a pizza. Others were there, the leaders of Homeland and the leaders of the Sun Base resistance. They found beer and pizza one of the wonders of the galaxy.

Ironhide's family were having a bite at a worker's settlement outside the ring of comfort that divided their oppressors from the oppressed. It was comfortable and quiet where they were.

Styre sat back, then vented a sigh. "That is strange food but so delicious. Something hot and unique you can hold in your servo." He grinned. "I never ate anything that allowed you to devour the plate."

"It's Class A energon," Prowl said. "Nothing less than that for everyone when we get to Mars."

"That's remarkable. I've never had it beyond the odd small thing. Having nothing but it at your colony is a life saver, Prowl," Stealth said. He looked at Prowl. "You must tell us about your life. We've been cut off from everyone for so long. I try not to think about Miler and Venture. Its so painful to me, grandson." Stealth stared at the glass in his servo as if he would burst into pieces. Of the two, he was the most obviously traumatized.

Prowl glanced at Prime, then his amma. "You're suffering trauma. We can attend to that on Mars. As for my family, we have numerous children, femmes and mechs. When we get there you can see them."

Stealth looked at him then sat back. "There are grandchildren?" he asked nearly at tears.

Prowl nodded. "Amma … Appa, tell me how you got away. I didn't know how to find you."

It was silent a moment, then Styre set down his bottle. "We were stuck in Polyhex. The Knights came through and ordered us to leave with them. We didn't know what to do. The shelling was so terrible. I told them I had to find my family, you and my son. The others. I don't know … we were shoved into a ship and it flew away. That's how we came to link up with this group. They were … terrible. They were ..."

It was silent a moment. Then Styre looked at Prowl. "We were nothing, just ashes blowing in the wind, Prowl. At that moment all of us were one, all of us in that group and everyone left behind. I wept for orns and orns, your amma and I for everyone left behind. Not just our own but everyone.

"We were so wrong, all of us. What we thought was right was so wrong. It destroyed us and my son and your ada, the others … they all are gone. The System … it just won't die. We live here and we make our way but its with a lot of ghosts, Prowler. We have ghosts living with us and we feel their loss."

Prowl stared at the pair then felt Prime tap him with his ped. He looked at Prime then they had a private discussion. He sat back to consider it. :We have to work here. Everyone has lost someone. I can't … I can't make distinctions for myself because I want them. I can't play favorites:

Prime considered that. :I will for you. Come with me to Mars. We can leave them there when we do, check the intake and then come back. Ratchet can come to assist if this is needed. For once, let us both do something for ourselves. It is well in servo here:

Prowl stared at him then the two sad mechs sitting at the table. "I think we should take you to Mars. If you get a chance to rest then you can come back and help here. For now its all in hand."

Styre glanced at Prowl. "I can't leave here now. I'm needed." Stealth nodded.

"I'll be you for you for now and General Hard Drive can come and help everyone here. Get a good rest then come back. I guarantee you that you won't be sorry you did this," Prowl said.

Prime stood. "Come with us. We can have you meet your grandchildren."

Stealth looked at him with anguish. "I would **love** that. I would **love that a lot**."

Styre stood, then helped Stealth to his peds. "Come, Only One. It'll be alright. Perhaps we can do this for you."

"I … I'm **tired**, Styre. Prowl is such a **blessing**." He looked at Prowl nearly in tears. **"YOU ARE! YOU'RE MY LITTLE MECH!"**

Ratchet stood, considered a script, then sent it to Stealth. He waited a moment until that mech relaxed slightly. "Come on, Stealth. I gave you a sedative. We can get you tucked in and you'll be on your peds in no time."

With Prowl and Styre's assistance, Stealth weaved his way to the ship outside with Optimus and Ratchet. In moments they were through its bridge which let them out in front of their tower in The City.

Both newcomers glanced around astonished at the sights around them.

Prowl turned to both. "Come. You're going to stay at our home. Its just a short walk away."

They helped the two overwhelmed bots make it to the elevator and on the way up Styre waffled about staying. When they reached the top, they walked out and paused before the big ornamental doors of The Residence.

"This is your home, Prowler?" Stealth asked with an exhausted voice.

"It is, Amma. Let's go in. You can sit a moment, then we can help you lie down," Prowl said.

The anguished mech stumbled in, then sat heavily in a chair in the vast living room. Styre sat down across from him on the ottoman. They looked worn to their superstructures as Prime and Prowl watched Ratchet check them over. A script was sent to Styre who relaxed himself at last. He closed his optics then sighed. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"My duty and pleasure, I assure you," Ratchet said as he stood.

The three discussed the moment then sat down to wait for others that Prime had called to come. It wouldn't take long before they did.

=0=TBC 12-7-19

**NOTES TOMORROW!** :D:D:D


	152. Chapter 152

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance and Turkey Legs (dd7 152)

=0=Earlier at the party

It was going hard, the party when the last shift workers arrived with their food and large cardboard cutouts of everyone on the mission who would've been here but wasn't. Huge laughter greeted that as they were leaned up against the front wall which was bare and had room for the amusing portraits that would bear witness for those who were working still.

The party would go on for joors until at last everyone would find their way homeward satiated and happy. The only thing better would be if there had been the contest followed by football. The season was still delayed given the work load lately of half the players in the league who were active duty. When things simmered down it would begin.

=0=A bit before that last roll call at the party in the hall

They gathered to go to Mars, half carrying Stealth with them. The sedatives were good and he was in a better state when they arrived at Autobot City. Prime had asked for the bridge to put them down on the corner of Metro 1 and 3 which was directly in front of their building. The walk to the elevator and a ride up was taken, then they went into the Residence to sit.

Prowl sat tensely with Styre who was watching Stealth with an anxious expression. It was clear that Stealth would require a bit of assistance to find his way back to peak performance.

Ratchet who was monitoring him wondered himself how much of this was the handsome mech's natural state.

Styre and Stealth bore the same configuration as Prowl, black and white with red chevrons. Apparently it was an affectation of design that both families admired. It was quiet in the room as Stealth lay back on the chair and shuttered his optics.

Ratchet glanced at Prime. :If Venture and Miler are coming, maybe we better get Stealth into another place so we can see how this goes with Styre: he said.

Prime nodded, then rose. "Come with us, Stealth. We have a nice room for you to rest in. We can regroup after you sleep a bit."

Stealth was helped up, then with Prowl and Styre walked to the corridor that would take them to the section of their apartment that were luxury suites for visitors, state or otherwise. They disappeared, then Prime turned to Ratchet. "That was probably a good idea."

"I think so. We can get Styre and have him meet up with the others when they get here. We can see how it goes with him. He's not so great himself," Ratchet replied.

Prime nodded, then followed down the hallway. He was gone in seconds.

Ratchet stared at the corridor, then heard someone outside. The kids were parted out and it could only be Kestrel, Tagg, Miler and Venture. He walked to the door, opened it, then looked out.

"Ratchet," Miler said with a smile as he walked from the elevator with the others. "What are you doing here?"

"Prime abdicated. I'm Prime now. Ratchetitus Primus El Grande Mostest."

Huge laughter greeted that as they entered, then Ratchet closed the door.

Miler turned to him with a smile. "Where's Prowl and Optimus?"

"They're attending to something. Have a seat," Ratchet said as he walked to a couch to sit.

Everyone walked in, then sat.

Venture leaned back. "You should have been there. It was wonderful. Someone brought card board cutouts of everyone missing. We're going to bring them home tomorrow."

Ratchet grinned. "Did they get my good side?"

"Both of them," Miler said with a chuckle. "How is it where you are?"

"We have a surrender," Ratchet said. "Two warring groups fighting over The System. The usual slag. We have about 4.7 million civilians to bring in. What's making it slow is that they have the detonation chips in their helms. We have to remove them and only then is it go."

"They're not another Functionalist Council group are they?" Venture asked suddenly solemn.

"No. They just shared tech," Ratchet said as the sound of footfalls returning could be heard.

Prime and Prowl entered the room, then paused before the group.

Ratchet grinned. "The party was hearty."

"I am glad," Prime said.

"Are you here for a stay, Orion or do you have to go back right away?" Kestrel asked as he sat beside Tagg.

"We have to go but we found someone we want to have you meet before we do," Prime said as he glanced at Prowl.

Prowl looked pensive then he glanced at Ratchet. It was clear he was at a loss to proceed.

Ratchet looked at Venture and Miler. "You know how sometimes you get lucky and the shock of it can be something else?"

The group nodded silently.

"Well, we did. The leader of one of the factional groups was a mech that you and Miler know, Venture. Their bond is someone you know as well," Ratchet said as he glanced at Prowl. "Can one of them come or are both of them resting?"

"One is," Prowl said. He looked at his genitors. "I'll get him." He headed for the corridor swiftly.

"Who is it, Ratchet?" Venture asked.

Ratchet looked at Prime, then them. Even Prime was waiting for Ratchet. "We found two mechs, Venture. One of them is Styre and the other is Stealth."

It was silent in the room as they took in their information, then Venture leaned forward. "That's the names of my genitors," he said blankly.

Then it sank in.

At that moment, Prowl appeared with a strikingly handsome slightly older appearing version of himself.

Styre was beside him, then he looked at the group. It was as if he was punched in the face. "Venture."

Venture stood up slowly staring from Ratchet to Prime to his father. "You found my father. You found my atar." He stood in place almost seemingly rooted to the floor then turned to Ratchet. "My father is here."

Ratchet was scanning both him and Miler as Venture floundered. "Go hug your father, Ven. It's about time."

Venture staggered forward then hurried to his father. He gripped him tightly in a hug for a moment before Styre through his shock hugged him back. It was incredible how silent it was as they hugged each other. Then Venture stepped back to look at him. "You're here. You made it. Where's Ada?"

"He's lying down. Venture, you made it-" He paused as he glanced at Miler.

Miler was standing up staring at Styre with astonishment. "Styre … you're alive. You and Stealth are alive."

That's when Venture and Styre began to cry.

=0=A half joor later

They sat side-by-side holding servos, Venture and his father as they struggled to pull themselves together.

Ratchet helped them with a script, an additional one for Styre. Both of them leaned back, then sat almost haggardly for a moment.

"How did you find them, Optimus?" Miler asked as he sat on the other side of Styre and took his hand.

"He leads one of the factions, one called Homeland. He and Stealth are part of the leadership and it was coming along toward a shooting war when we arrived," Prime said. He was sitting on a couch next to a pensive Prowl who was staring at his fathers with intensity.

"Oh, my," Miler said. "What a miracle. What will you do out there, Optimus? It isn't going to be a fight is it?"

"No," Prime said. "We disarmed the aggressor and have it in control. We have both colonies to move because they are in unstable space and the group who challenged us on the Functionalist colony lives nearby. We cannot leave anyone there when we go."

Stealth looked at Prime. "I will go back with you. You will need help with moving the colony and other things that I can do."

"You're not going anywhere for a bit," Ratchet said as he looked at the data on his meter. "You're on the edge of the fritz. You need to rest here and see about Stealth. He's got a serious case of post traumatic stress. Both of you do. You'll need assistance, especially Stealth."

Styre stared at Ratchet but felt too weary to argue. He hung his helm. "I had no hope. We were in Polyhex and had to go. The Knights were moving us along, some at gunpoint to get us to leave. We never found out what happened to any of you or if you were alright. It has been the most profound torment of all."

Prowl glanced at Venture who had his arm around his father. "We also have rescued Amma Shadow and Appa Zenith."

Styre raised his helm to look at Prowl. "That's wonderful news. I'm happy for you, Miler. Its so terrible what has happened to all of us. We're so lucky. I never expected to see any of you again."

"There's someone you need to see, Styre," Miler said as he rose to walk to a baby carrier nearby. He reached inside and pulled out a onesie clad infant who was sound asleep. He walked back to Styre and gently lay the baby into his grandfather's arms. "This is our son, Styre. His name is Prima." 

Styre stared at the baby, then Miler and an emotional Venture. "This is your son. You had another son?"

"We did it for Prowl and for ourselves. There are no limits anymore, Styre. No limits and no end of dreams to pursue," Miler said. "This baby is that promise."

Prima lay in Styre's arms, his tiny chevron muted in sleep. He was beautiful, perfect and handsome. "I see you carried on the family tradition of design and coloration."

"We did. He's so handsome," Miler said proudly. "You should see our other grandchildren and their nephews and nieces. We have twin femmes, a little mech from our grandson, Prowl's son, Bluestreak. Then we have grandchildren from Prowl and Optimus … three older little mechs, two tiny ones and two little femmes. We have children, grandchildren and great grandchildren, Styre. You and Stealth will be very busy loving them."

Styre stared at Miler, then the baby. "I think so." He then began to cry again, this time less raggedly.

=0=Out there

Ironhide sat on a box near a ship being loaded with personal items of refugees getting ready to go to Mars. A number of his family was with him but Hard Drive who was running the show in the Ops Center nearby. Sun Dance was being dismantled but it would take a lot of work and finesse. He glanced at his grandfather, Raptor. "Prowl has his amma and appa at The Residence. They just let Venture in on the news. He and his father are pretty emotional. They just showed him Prima."

Raptor grinned. "That's always good. Prima is a first class little slagger, too. I remember when we came in to meet the infants ourselves for the first time. You never forget that moment." 

"Nope," Ironhide said with a grin. "Wait until they meet everyone including ours."

Raptor snickered. "I **WILL** be there for that one."

The whirl went on and on.

=0=Sun Dance Ops Center

The humans watched the show outside their case which was well on its way to getting coordinated the way it need to be. They were comfortable and could stay in the box for days before they ran out of food and water. The facilities were lux and even if some might have to sleep on the plush carpets of the floor there were enough chairs and couches for most of them.

"This is amazing," Jessie said as she stood beside James Brooks-Spencer, her fiance. "This could have been so bad."

James nodded. "How does it feel to be on another planet on the other side of the galaxy, practically?"

Jessie grinned. "This is Tuesday for Mars N.E.S.T."

Huge laughter greeted that as the swirl went on around them.

=0=On the tarmac heading for a ship to bridge away

Prime and Ratchet walked together heading for a battleship that would send them on a hop and skip out to the mission. Prowl had reluctantly decided to stay. He was that tightly wound into duty but the mission at home was a priority. He would call for Ratchet to come back to manage the introductions for Stealth when he awoke and would arrive, hopefully, with Prime as well when Prowl signaled for him.

"That never gets old but it was good that I could come to assist," Ratchet said as they nearly reached the battleship Destiny.

"I appreciate that," Prime said. "This is a hard business but there are islands of happiness in our sea of problems."

Ratchet nodded. "Two down and millions to go," he said as they walked up the ramp to disappear inside.

=0=Two joors later

He stood by the window of the luxurious suite that was their room here in The Residence of the Primes. Outside, he could see the swirl of a great city in the direction of the airfield. It was dark and the night looked velvet. Lights made it seem less foreboding from towers around them, equipment in orbit and the never ending flights of Seekers and planes.

They had talked a bit, marveled over the baby, then he had been brought here to rest with his bond who was deeply asleep thanks to Ratchet. He had lay there after they left then rose to walk to the window in the dark room. It was amazing to see, a real Cybertronian view. His son was part of this. Venture was a big part of it and his grandson, his precious Prowl was Prime's bond and his right arm.

He considered the traumas of long eons of fear and felt some of them fall away. It would take a long time to get better and he wouldn't be calm until everyone was here in safety. Tomorrow would come and he would attend to Stealth, himself riven in half by stress, work load and fear of war. Now it was over. Soon they would find their way and then they would turn their attentions to the only thing that would matter then, their family, grandchildren, the colony and peace.

He walked back to the berth then sat down. Taking Stealth's servo, he would sit for a long time before he could unwind enough to lay back down.

=0=TBC 12-8-19


	153. Chapter 153

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 153)

=0=There, Sun Base

They were gathered up according to lists made from the master programs of the colony which were now being controlled by Prime. Metroplex, Hammer of Primus and Solar Flare were there in pretender gear working out who might need be detained and who would be allowed to have provisional status on Mars pending deeper investigation. There were about ten thousand high castes here running a colony with about two and a half million individuals doing all the work.

It was a task that required higher processing than a few mechs running names against a list.

They were brought in, the worst cases and placed in the rather large detention center nearby whose prior inmates were screened, vouched for and released. One could get jailed for anything around here if your tattoos weren't up to a certain level of acceptable.

There were a number gathered who were the ruling council with Faber and his family. They were brought in by Watchmen and soldiers, then held in a conference room nearby for Prime to see to when he sorted out his family problems. Until then, Hard Drive and Delphi ran the operation smoothly, adding this and that there, subtracting this and that there.

=0=Mars

Prowl left after everyone was settled leaving Kestrel and Tagg to handle the home situation. They were all going to come back in the morning to see to Stealth and have Miler and Venture meet them. Those two along with Prima were staying in a suite nearby after agreeing with Ratchet that Stealth needed this rest time before anything more could be added to his already wrenched nerves.

Kes and Tagg assisted Miler and Venture, making the situation as calm and gentle as they could. Given their own natures, they were perfect managers of the three. When they were settled, everyone turned in, tuning in to Stealth's signature. The others would return at 0800 hours on the TMC the following morning to attend to the next step with Stealth.

For now, it was quiet in The Residence.

=0=Floors below

"What now, Amma?" Spirit asked as he helped with Possibility, himself a smiling little wobbler with a dollie in his servos.

Everyone had just been bathed, hugged and were ready for bed. They were gathered in the huge apartment of Ratchet and Ironhide, ready to stuff children into their own berths to keep some kind of continuity. Tonight, Tie and Ravel were going to be straw bosses.

"We have to go to sleep, infants. Tomorrow comes and where would we be if we're tired?" Ravel asked sweetly. He was herding infants along toward the hallway after they had their turn in the tub. "Come along, infants. We have to go to sleepy beds."

Rambler grinned as he watched Ravel and Tagg herd all of the littlest kids toward the hallway. They followed, an entire herd of them toward the many berth rooms of the many children who lived here.

The first stop was Hero's room where Iacon, Hero and Uraya were tucked in at the top of the berth and Solus and Sojourner at the foot. Halo's crib was next to the bed so that 'all the little femmes can sweet dream together' Ravel had said.

The little femmes were delighted.

Tie herded the little mechs down to Orion's room where he tucked Orion and Miracle into bed together. It was hilarious to see them side-by-side in the berth smiling big smiles up at their doting elders.

Next came Prowler and Praxus in Prowl's room because he wanted a berth buddy, too. That took care of the little bits when Kaon was tucked in with them as well. They walked out to spy a gaggle of big and not so little, little kids looking at them with grins.

"Well, this is delightful. We never seem to run out of infants, Tie," Ravel said with a smile.

"I was thinking the same thing, Ravel," Tie said with a chuckle.

They walked to the other end of the building, then tucked Sunspot, Spirit, Rambler and T-Bar into the bunk beds. Hugs and kisses were given, then the two elders tiptoed out to see to the big kids. They were easy. When all was done they walked back out, checked on everyone, then headed for Ratchet's berth and a well earned rest. Tomorrow would come and they would have to send everyone to school. 

After that, it would probably require a sit down strategy session to cover everyone short of The Military Daycare Center and On-Site Temporary Mission Residence at The Fortress. They'd been berthed there before but it was hoped that it wouldn't be needed this time.

Ravel and Tie Down hoped, that is.

=0=Conference Room, Sun Base

They sat or stood against the wall as they waited for Prime. Armed guards had found, arrested and brought them here. Everyone was either scared, furious or uncertain. They didn't look like the masters of the universe to any of the mechs standing around the room with stony faced expressions and big, big guns.

The door opened then Optimus Prime walked in. Most of them stood but for one mech who had a cast on his ped. Prime walked to the head of the table then sat. "Sit down," he said in a calm neutral voice.

They did, most of them that could. Then it was completely silent again.

"I am Optimus Prime, the Prime of Cybertron, the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, the Creation Matrix of the Autobots. I am the only legal and proper political and cultural official of Cybertron and the Cybertronian people still living. Even though some of you may feel that my authority and responsibility for all Cybertronians does not remain after The Fall or extend into the Diaspora, I assure you that it does.

"Right now, we have to decide what to do with you. You have been searched out and your identity established and verified. All of you are here because you either have flagged warrants for your arrest on serious charges from before The Fall or because you are partner to and responsible for the situation that exists here. You are also responsible as the decision making body of this colony for all of the actions and events that transpired here, against refugee migrants or the other colony, Homeland.

"I would like you to know that we are exercising those warrants and placing all of you under arrest pending trial for your crimes and behaviors as alleged in the warrants. Your families will be transported to the colony that I maintain while we rebuild Cybertron and there we will determine their status in relation to this place and all actions and behaviors undertaken here.

"You at this moment are going to be transported ahead of the rest to a prison on a planet called Mars where we maintain a colony of over 100,000,000 of our people who we have gathered over the course of the past decade. You will be placed there, given counsel and have a hearing of the charges against you where you can defend yourself, access the evidence and hear your accusers. You will remain in jail until the trials. I do not as Prime grant bail. Given that your offenses fall into the category of federal crimes and given that this rises to the level of a Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances, I am not going to be lenient and waive your incarceration. I have one hundred million lives to protect."

It was leaden in the room as Prime spoke. None of those listening had a word to say. Prime sat back to stare at them but no one spoke until a small femme stood. "Lord Optimus," she said formally. "You're stating that the Pantheon will be party to any review of the charges. Is that correct?"

"It is. We have had two of these types of hearings in the community already," Prime replied levelly.

"The outcomes … did the Pantheon weigh in?" a tense mech said who was standing against the wall.

Prime stared at him, then nodded. "They did."

The energy was ghastly in the room, then a mech stood. "You say that you have authority over us. I dispute that," he said. "The war severed things and there is no central authority anymore."

"There is," Hard Drive said as he stood by the door with Springer and Drift listening to Prime as his primary witness. "We have already settled this and the Pantheon cleared any doubts about Prime's authority during the trials."

"So you say," the mech said to Hard Drive. "I suppose we have to take your word for it?"

"No," Prime said, "but you **can** go to jail." He glanced at Springer and Drift then he nodded.

Springer stepped forward. "We have to go now. If you want to make this difficult I can help you realize your dream."

The group stared at him, then Prime. Some of them rose to go but were halted long enough for cuffs, then sent onward.

The big mech turned to Prime. "Is that necessary?"

"I believe so unless you want us to consult with some of your slaves here for their opinion," Drift said quietly. "I'm not sure myself."

The mech stared at Drift then began to move to the door where he was cuffed like the others and led away. It was quiet in the room for a moment then Prime rose. "General, will you accompany them to Mars and see that they are incarcerated without incident?"

"My honor," Hardie said as he walked out to follow the others to a ship and bridge jump to Mars.

Prime walked to the door then exited to join Prowl at the table nearby where the plans were being developed. When they were worked out they would then be sent to be executed to retrieve everyone here. It would take a bunch of time and effort.

=0=The long lines of refugees here and there

Ratchet flew here and there checking, rechecking and re-inventing the process to help the people who were affected by the callous implantation of explosive devices so that they would be easy to manage in the harsh reality of life on Sun Base. He went through the towns of the worker bees, checked out their simple but mostly adequate housing and the few amenities that they were allowed to have for themselves and their families.

It was depressing.

The worker bees had developed underground schools where children were taught which would help them on Mars. They had hedge doctors, elders teaching skills and young mechs working with older mechs to develop martial skills, communications devices and options against the future hope that some fine orn this nightmare would end. It finally had and after an orgy of dancing and joy they settled down to get things going.

Prime was here and he brought his people, technicians, doctors, ships and protection. Food was being distributed of a class of luxury and type they had never known before. They were being informed of their new home and told they could take what they wanted with them. Not having to leave their heirlooms and few possessions behind had been nearly an overwhelming delight to those who feared a forced move again.

The lines snaked as everyone came to be made free. The guards who had been everywhere were gone, word was their oppressors were arrested and the resistance they had built helped separate individuals from everyone else to protect the inevitable turncoat who might be shredded otherwise. It was furious the pace and tempo of the last jaunt most of those here would ever have to undertake again. They did so with the support of Prime's people and experts on such things from Mars. It would be smoother than anyone ever expected it to be.

=0=Early morning on Mars

Venture sat in the kitchen dining area of The Residence nursing a cup of what passed for coffee among the bots. He had a fitful sleep waiting for morning to come. He wanted to hug his ada. He wanted to tell him the contents of his spark which he could never do in the past. Even though his genitors were more open and decent than most, they still lived in the gilded cage of their caste. Now, all that was in the trashcan of history.

Pedfalls alerted him as he glanced over his shoulder. Standing in the doorway was his atar. He rose, then walked to embrace him as he was embraced. For a moment they held each other, then Venture showed him to the table. "Sit. I'll make you something."

Styre sat then watched his son. "You don't have to, son. I'm … I can wait."

"You can but I can't," Venture said. "Let's have breakfast together. Its been so long. I have so much to tell you, so much to say that I never did." He paused fixing another cup then looked at his father. "You know … there's nothing but love in the world. Nothing else matters. When you take stock, there's only love and those who give it to you and who you give it back. I never told you much about me, what I wanted and dreamed. I **want** to tell you. I **need** to tell you how much you and Ada mean to me, how much I love you.

"There's only you and me and the others. Nothing else matters. I never told you how proud I was to be your son, how much I loved Ada." He turned to his father. "I didn't do right by Prowl. Prima is our love letter to him, to you and Ada and the universe. I love you, Atar. I'm **proud** to be your son and I wanted to see your eyes when I said so. Then I know that you've heard me and will understand."

Stealth stared at him, then sat back. He nodded. "I do, son."

=0=TBC 12-9-19


	154. Chapter 154

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 154)

=0=There

They were rounded up, gathered up by lists made from data sent to Teletraan on Mars. The sentient computer was asked to find the ones from the population data of the colony who benefited from the system in place, to locate, verify and send the information back to Sun Base including transponders numbers. Springer had techs from the Watch going over the information, locating verified individuals on the map of Sun Base. He then sent teams to pick them up. It was astonishing how hard and easy it was.

The tech part was easy. The round up wasn't.

^..^

On a street in the city, Sun Base, inside the ring that housed the high caste enclave from the outside world…

It was astonishing how beautiful the city was and the gardens that surrounded homes that were tall many storied standalones. There were gardens and parks all over the area and the streets were wide, tree lined and carefully maintained.

When the Autobots arrived and it appeared that things were going to go south, the worker bees had fled, some of them fighting their way through to flee toward their own areas outside The Ring as the high castes called it or The Cage as the rest knew it to be. The only ones left inside were high castes trapped by their own tech which was now under Springer's control and pools of worker bees being restrained from leaving.

Springer and Drift were facing that right now. They were gathered, a large armed team in front of a beautiful five story stone house. Someone from the third floor window was telling them to leave.

Springer listened to the mech yell down at them then tapped into his internal communications. :Just so you know … your leadership has surrendered and are in custody. If you don't come down to talk and work this out we're coming in and all your nice stuff is going to get smashed:

He just yelled louder.

"I don't think he believes you," Drift said dryly as they watched.

:Mister … Bard: Springer reviewed the listed information for this group. :Mister Bard, surrender. Bring your family or whatever down. Let the workers go and we can go to lunch. I'm hungry. Are you?:

He wasn't.

Drift glanced at a mech slouching behind them watching with amusement at the failure of Springer to 'work his magic'. "Seth."

"What, Boss?" he asked with a big grin.

"Can you make something happen here?" Drift asked a mech who had a rare special ability.

"Sure, Boss," Bard said. He handed his gun to Roadie who was jonesing for a fight. Then he disappeared immediately, the door to the house exploded and all the yelling ceased all at once. Almost instantly the man in the window was falling out to land on his back on the sidewalk. Peering out of the window to the ground below, Seth waved, then disappeared.

Everyone stared at the man on the ground, then up at the window.

Springer glanced at Drift. "Too bad he can't be that fast over a distance or Blurr would need a new name, the slagging slow poke."

"That's what I thought." Drift smirked slightly. "I hope you didn't think I was undercutting your authority or your negotiation," he said as two more mechs were flung out the window to land at their feet. "After all, they don't call you Slick for nothing."

Mechs snorted as Springer grinned at Drift.

"Who calls you Slick, Chief?" someone in the back asked as another mech landed on the ground.

No one answered.

Drift grinned. :I do:

Springer laughed in spite of himself then glanced at the others. "We need to pick up the trash. High tones probably have rules about littering."

A runabout was called, four groggy mechs were loaded, seven others and a pair of furious femmes were marched toward the road toward the detention center and half a dozen workers were set free to head for safety outside The Ring/Cage.

One down, a bunch more to go.

^..^

=0=Ops Center

The morning was moving along swimmingly for the worker bees who were moving out at a nice pace. The removal of the devices was going along well as Ratchet watched a sapper team put those removed by this team into heavily paneled metal boxes for transport to be detonated safely elsewhere. They were going to all the stations on a circuit to gather what was already extracted to take it away. They would do so for orns.

A call to Ratchet necessitated him leaving so he drove back to Ops Center. Prime and Prowl were there.

"I think Amma wants to get up. We have to get there, Ratchet," Prowl said. "I don't know how this is going to go."

"Lead on, MacDuff," Ratchet said as he followed Prowl and Prime to a ship to use the bridge.

It took them to the corner across from their tower and in no time they were stepping out of an elevator to enter the apartment. When they did they noticed that Venture and Styre were sitting in the living room chatting quietly.

They looked up, then stood.

Styre bowed slightly. "Good morning. Thank you … Lord Optimus for your hospitality," he said with painful formality.

"Appa, you don't use formality here. This is Optimus, your grandson-in-law. You'll get it in time," Prowl said as Venture nodded.

Styre looked at Prime with a pained expression. "I have a lot to unwind, Lor- … Optimus. Forgive me," he said.

"There is nothing to forgive," Prime said. "We are here to assist you with Stealth if he is ready to rise."

"I will go see," Styre said.

Ratchet stepped around Prime. "I'll help you."

He looked relieved as Ratchet joined him to walk down the hallway to the turn that led to the corridor of suites and berth rooms for visitors and family stay overs.

They watched him go, then turned to Venture.

"How is he, Atar?" Prowl asked.

"He's tired and strained. They changed a lot but its still … embarrassment. They feel embarrassment for the past. We talked today like we never did before," Venture said. "It was so wonderful, so freeing to me and I think to him, too. I think they will need a counselor."

"We'll have Ratchet figure that out. Right now, getting you a nice home and settled into a routine under care will be my big mission," Prowl said as everyone sat down to wait.

Down the corridor the two walked until they reached the suite that Styre and Stealth shared. Styre walked in to see Stealth sitting on the edge of the berth, his helm hanging from fatigue. Styre paused next to him, then looked at Ratchet who was already scanning him.

"He's tired, emotionally depleted and could use a lot of rest and relaxation. We can help him a lot here. I would recommend a full physical and tune up, a sedative that I'm going to send him now that's time released and a heavy schedule of counseling. I know who/d be best suited for that myself. I'll get that ball rolling. I assume you'll stay here for a while to get on your peds?" Ratchet asked as he dialed the sedative and sent it.

"I am … I think its what Venture wants," Styre said.

Stealth sat up straighter then rolled his helm. He glanced upward at Styre. "What … we're still here. Right, Styre?"

"We are," Styre said as he glanced at Ratchet.

"The sedative from last night was heavy duty. It makes things fuzzy but this one will turn that around," Ratchet said.

Stealth sat a moment then stood up. "Where's Prowl? He's here, right?"

"He is, Stealth. We need to go into the living room. We have someone you need to meet," Styre said then glanced at Ratchet helplessly.

Ratchet took Stealth's arm. "Come on, Stealth. I have a bunch of mechs you need to see. I'll tell you about them and we can have breakfast together." He stared for the door with Stealth while a slightly relieved but heavily anxious Styre followed.

Walking down the hallway, Ratchet paused before the corridor entered the living room. "Stealth, we get a lot of individuals every day. We have 100 million citizens here. All manner of folks show up."

Stealth nodded unaware that Ratchet had tapped into him and was reading his vitals. All was good so far.

"We had a group come in some time back and they had two mechs that you'll want to see. One of them was Venture and the other was Miler," Ratchet said gently.

Stealth stared at Ratchet blankly a moment, then it sunk in. He jerked his arm back staring at Ratchet like he had slapped him. Then he turned toward the living room door. "Where is he? My **son**?"

"Go straight ahead, Stealth," Ratchet said as the mech lurched forward heading for the living room with gathering speed.

He reached it then slid to a halt, staring at Venture with disbelief. Miler who had finally joined them with Prima stood by Prowl. The group was silent as Stealth took everyone in. Then he walked to Venture and threw his arms around his shoulders. That was when he began to wail.

The door opened as Kestrel and Tagg walked in with breakfast food and drinks. They halted in surprise glancing at their son fearfully. "Orion … is Stealth alright?" Kes asked anxiously.

Prime took the items, then nodded. "He is just surprised. It will be alright." He glanced at Ratchet who nodded. "Did you bring breakfast?"

"We did. We thought Stealth would rest longer. Are you alright, Prowl?" Kes asked the tense winger watching his family fall apart.

"I think so, Kes," Prowl said. He turned to Prime and took the box. "Why don't we organize some food for everyone? I think I feel better if I keep moving."

Kes followed Prowl as Tagg walked over to stand by his pensive son and Ratchet who was monitoring Stealth.

Stealth wailed as Venture hugged him.

Miler set the carrier with Prima on the floor, then walked toward the pair. "Stealth … all is going to be well. You're with us and all will be well."

"**MILER! YOU'RE ALIVE! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE EITHER OF YOU AGAIN! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE MY LITTLE PROWLER! OH, MILER! ITS BEEN SO BAD! SO BAD FOR SO LONG!"** Stealth cried, then he sobbed in his son's arms.

Prowl stood in the doorway of the kitchen staring at the scene in the living room. He was unable to figure out what to do. It was something that was never done in his world, scenes of emotion and grieving especially in public or mixed non-familial company. You swallowed it. You did it out of view. No one ever displayed their emotions for others to see. It might undercut your position. It was no surprise to Prowl at that moment why Madura shriveled away and Edict tried to kill himself.

Kes walked to his side. "Poor Stealth. I know how he feels. I have missed my son forever. I missed him when he became important to the hopes of our people. They never knew what it took from him to bear it all. This is the closest kind of burden that I can think of that comes close."

"Your son is a miracle, a living miracle. He's Pantheonic goodness made real. No one will ever come close to the son you raised, Kestrel. I will never have enough or the kind of words to express my gratitude for him to you and Tagg. You are my heroes," Prowl said quietly.

Kes put his arm around Prowl then squeezed him gently. His power was evident and resembled Prime's. "We only have love and each other. All the possessions and fame in the world will not hold you when you need love. You only have your own spark and those who love you … those **you** love in the end. That is the biggest lesson of our catastrophe, the sad bitter lesson.

"Even in our darkest orns, we knew that our son was somewhere alive. The Decepticons were too relentless about the Autobots to have anyone believe that they defeated him. That gave us hope that Orion was still alive and well. We also hoped that he was still with you. We knew you loved him. We knew he loved you," Kes said.

Prowl glanced at Kes with a startled expression. "You did?"

Kes grinned slightly. "We were a team, the three of us. We worked together to raise him, our ammas, appas and the two of us. We always gave him our time, our resources for his education … he was always special. It came to us how much early on. We just knew that he was going to be remarkable for our people and world. It was that evident. Orion was destined to be a leader and save our world. We always knew it. We also knew he would never make a life for himself.

"We knew that you loved him when we first met you. We understand the energy of love, Prowl. I knew that if you two were together long enough, My Orion would have a chance to have a personal life, one he would never give himself on his own. He is dedicated to his role and his responsibilities, all of which he was born to do."

Prowl stared at Kestrel. "I always loved him. I always admired him. We had our differences," Prowl said with a slight grin. "We had a few … disagreements."

Kes grinned back. "So I have been told."

Prowl's expression became solemn. "There was never another for me. I didn't know that for a while. I'm … backward that way, but he was the only one. He will **always** be the only one. He is mine and I am his."

"That is why I do not worry about him anymore. I know that and so does Tagg."

They glanced into the living room. Stealth was calmer as he stared at his son as if seeing his face for the first time ever. He turned to Miler and hugged him, then sat heavily.

"Ada, we have a surprise for you," Venture said with a slight tinge of anxiety.

Miler reached into the carrier then walked to Stealth. He leaned down to place Prima in his arms. The baby stared at his amma and his amma stared at the baby. "This is Prima. Ven and I have another son."

Stealth began to wail again. He sat rocking the baby who clung to his neck as he cried. Prima looked at everyone but he didn't cry. He just hugged Stealth's neck.

Prowl and Kes watched him, then walked into the kitchen to gather breakfast. They would all dine together but not for a few moments more.

=0=TBC 12-10-19

ESL

To 'go south' means when something you want to do not only doesn't work but takes a turn for the worse.

I have to upload this from my phone so I am going to post replies to notes tomorrow. I read them all. **HUGS **and **HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE**. Until tomorrow … ;)


	155. Chapter 155

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd6 155)

=0=In the hallway of The Residence

Prowl, Prime and Ratchet stood together in front of the elevator that served Prime's home. They discussed what Ratchet thought about the situation, the needs that he would organize to take this case up and his prescription for them going forward for a while.

"The worst part is over," Ratchet said. "Now its all anti-climatic. They both need counseling. Neither of them are in very good condition emotionally. The leadership business and the war with Sun Base has left a mark. I would keep them here, have them go into the routine I'm going to set and let Venture and Miler off work as long as they want it to help. Sometimes, helping when you're part of the situation isn't fun and if they need a break to go back to work then allow it."

Prime glanced at Prowl. "You stay here and help this get organized, Prowl. Stealth really needs you around him and your appa could use your presence as well. We can call you when the need arises. I am going back with Ratchet and I am thinking that I am going to have Ratchet command the operation since its more a humanitarian situation once we get the leadership in custody. A bridge is a short step away if the need arises."

Prowl stared at him, then Ratchet. He placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulders, then nodded. "Thank you, Ratchet. This is something I never dreamed about."

"All of us are getting lucky. I checked. We have about 13% match ups with the migrations coming and there's a concerted effort on Cybertron to do the same. Its going to get better because it will," Ratchet said.

Prowl nodded, then glanced at the door. "This sort of thing isn't something I'm used to seeing out of any of us. We were all so proper, though Amma and Appa were more … realistic and …," he trailed off a moment. "I think they hated it as much as I did. I think that I take after them."

"Good on you, Prowler. When they get on their peds we can bar hop with them and see," Ratchet said with a big grin.

Prowl smirked at him. "Loon."

"Whiner," Ratchet said then glanced at Prime who was grinning himself. "I better head out then. I'll see you there. This is the part of the movie where the wing man leaves, the two inept lovers turn to each other and spill their guts before ending up on the floor. Don't let me down." He snickered then walked into the elevator and disappeared.

The two stared at the elevator then each other. Prime grinned. "He's impossible."

"Good thing," Prowl said.

The two hugged tightly, holding each other. "I am happy for you, Prowl."

"I am, too, though I don't know how this will go with my other grandgenitors," Prowl said as he clung to Prime. "I guess one orn at a time."

"I think that's best," Prime said.

Prowl looked up at him. "Your genitors are seriously wonderful. Kestrel is a miracle of goodness. It's not hard to figure out how you turned out so well with them and their care. I thanked him. I told him I can't find words to thank them enough for you."

Prime stared at Prowl a moment. "I won the lottery with them."

"They said they saw it in you from the start, your innate greatness. They knew they had to help you get to where you were going to go. You were here to save us, Optimus," Prowl said. "They said so. They said it was evident early on what a great and good mech you would be, that you would save us."

Prime stared at Prowl. "My genitors … my family were my inspiration."

"Maybe so," Prowl said, "but the greatness was already in you, Orion."

Prime hugged Prowl tightly for a long time.

=0=Sun Base Operational and Control Center

Ratchet ambled in then sat on a chair next to Hardie. "How is it going?"

Delphi glanced up then grinned. "We have nearly all the hard afts in custody. There's a couple of hostage situations but all in all, done deal."

"Do they need a negotiator? I can come and help," Ratchet said.

"Delphi to Springer."

The sound of gunfire was heard over the comm line. :Amma? You calling **NOW**?!:

Snickers rounded the room.

"I have Prime's official hostage negotiator with me. Do I send him out?" Delphi asked as he leaned back to lounge in his chair.

**:BLAM! BLAM! WE GOT THIS! BLAM! BLAMITY BLAM!:**

Ratchet stood with a big grin. "That's my boy. WIFI me the location and I'll go lay servos on. By the way, Hardie," Ratchet said as he glanced down at the big grinning mech watching him get ready to leave, "I get to run this goat rodeo once the shooting is over. You get to go home and go back to the job at Iacon after its all parted out here. Don't let the old codgers tell you otherwise. I told them to help their family now."

"Got it," Hardie said as he and Delphi watched Ratchet walk out of the big room. "That mech is a menace to society."

"Good thing. Look what society got for us in the end?" Delphi said as he took a datapad from a kid nearby at Tactical.

"I hear ya," Hardie said as he turned back to his work.

=0=**BLAM, BLAM, BLAMITY BLAM!**

Ratchet transformed then crept up to the big sculpture near a townhouse where Springer, Drift and Topspin were hiding. He peered around then looked at the three. "Need a negotiator?"

"You're the negotiator, **too**?" Topspin said as he leaned against a big carved statue of Nova Prime giving a heroic stance on a plinth.

"I was everything because no one else would do it and I'm good at lying. I even helped raise Bumblebee when he was Halo's age, the little orphaned slagger. What a cutie he was. I could tell you-" Everyone ducked as bullets flew past or struck Nova. "They're desiccating their history, the fraggers."

"It's only Nova, so ..." Springer said with a grin. "I'd transform and fly over there to kick their afts but they might ruin my finish."

"There's that. I could sweet talk them. Maybe I know them. I did a lot of work on slaggers like them during the time I was head of the Hospital Center in Iacon. Slaggers would come in and use it because I had the best of everything there. Cheapskates, the humans would say," Ratchet said as he lay on his back reminiscing about the good old orns.

"Cheapskates … I think the humans have better words to describe them," Topspin said. "Especially the Brits. They have great words."

"What are some of them?" Drift asked as he crouched next to Springer who was using a few Cybertronian epithets himself as he considered their options.

Topspin smiled. "Your mom is here. He might not like it."

"I'm going to add them to my personal vocabulary files," Ratchet said. "Fire away."

"Well, I like bullocks."

Everyone agreed that sounded great.

"What does it mean?" Drift asked to be ornery. After all, Mom was here.

"It means nonsense. It also has to do with male genitalia," he replied to get Springer's goat.

He did.

"Why did you have to bring **that** up?" Springer asked as he frowned at Topspin. "Really. We have a situation here."

"What's more?" Drift asked with a grin and a snicker. Springer frowned at him and he secretly took a snap and put it in his files. He loved Springer's slightly betrayed frown.

"There's this one. Twat. And tit."

All of them looked it up. Ewws and dafuqs erupted.

"**Why**?" Springer asked with surprise and no small amount of disgust.

"A twat which rhymes with 'at' is an obnoxious fool and idiot and tit means broke. I think," Topspin said.

"I thought it was an insult for a woman's … things," Drift said.

Everyone glanced at him.

"Well," Drift sputtered. "I think it is. Maybe."

Springer took a snap of Drift sputtering and added it to his files. It was a new look, the Zen fragger.

"Those are Brit insults. I love them. What about American?" Topspin asked. "And the German and Dutch guys. What do they say?"

"I heard one of the Dutch guys calling another a smeerlap," Drift said. Everyone looked at him again. "Uh, I think it means pervert."

It was silent a moment then three bullets bounced off the statue. Ratchet watched them ricochet overhead as he lay on his back staring at the sky. "I like that one. Smeerlap. Sounds like Prowl in Dutch."

[**HUGE** laughter greeted that.]

"I heard someone call another arschgeige."

Everyone looked at Topspin.

"It means 'ass violin' … 'idiot'," he said. "I think I'm in love."

"I think I am, too. Do continue, Maestro," Ratchet said.

"I know one more German one … bananenbieger. Its for goof offs or people doing pointless things. It means 'banana bender'," Topspin said with a snicker.

Crawling up to join them, Twin Twist leaned against the big statue. He looked up at it. "Well, at least Nova's doing something useful for once. What are you talking about? I heard laughter."

"Human swearing," Drift said. "We keep it elevated."

"Ah, now you're on my turf. Here's my favorites. I think its German. Maybe. Lustmolch," he began.

"What does that mean?" Springer asked as he peered around to look and pulled back swiftly as three bullets flew past.

"'Facing maniac," Twin said with a chuckle.

"Ah, Ironhide's middle name," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. He lay with his servos laced on his chassis and his peds crossed.

**HUGE** disgust greeted that, then Drift glanced at Twin. "Continue."

"Mudak. Russian for shit head. I like this insult … 'face like a bucket of smashed crabs'. That's Australian," he said with a chuckle.

"**I** think you're cute, Twin," Ratchet said with a smile.

Huge laughter greeted that.

"I heard this one and it was such a good insult that I kept it. One of the Japanese guys said it to another. They both laughed. '_Tōfu no kado ni atama wo utte shinē," __Twin said._

Ratchet glanced up at Twin as he watched the boys get ready to storm the Bastille so to speak. "What does it mean? I'm too lazy to check."

"It means," Twin said as he chuckled, "'Go hit your head on a corner of tofu and die'."

Everyone paused to look at Twin.

Ratchet laughed.** "THE WINNER AND STILL CHAMPION! THE JAPANESE!**" He grinned then unsubbed his gun. "You ready?"

"We are, Ada," Springer said. "Stay behind. We're going to need you to patch us up after this."

"Call in an airstrike," Ratchet suggested.

It was silent a moment, then everyone looked at Springer.

"**WHAT!?"** he asked. "Why do **I **always have to do the thinking?"

"Because you're the boss?" Twin asked.

"Oh. That," Springer said with a grin. Then he called in an 'airstrike' … five heavy gunner Seekers who hovered over the house as he told everyone to surrender.

They did.

The wankers.

=0=Moments later

"That's the whole group," Drift said as he walked up to everyone sitting on the platform of the now busticated Nova Prime. "They sure left their mark."

Everyone looked up then grinned. "Nova needs a new codpiece. I wonder if you can Freudian slip when you shoot?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get no good educate," Twin said as he stood. "They have another one three blocks from here."

"I'm on it. What about you, Ada?" Springer said as the team stood up to go.

"I'm on it like flies on shit," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "God bless America."

**HUGE** laughter and insults greeted that.

"The humans like to use poo in their insults," Twin said as they began to walk toward the sidewalk and another shootout nearby. "That's interesting."

"They all do," Drift said. "I just downloaded every insult and swear list from the internet."

"You better delete it. You talk in your recharge," Springer said with a grin.

"What does he say?" Twin asked as the others slowed as the shooting nearby got louder.

"**OH, SPRINGER! WHAT DID I EVER DO BEFORE YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A HOT BOT!"** Springer said.

Drift laughed then drew his swords. "That's you. Hot."

"I can fix that," Ratchet said unsubbing a giant screwdriver.

Springer looked at it and blanched. "Uh, later, Ada."

With that, the lot ran forward yelling loudly as they turned the corner to open fire on the slaggers.

=0=TBC 12-11-19


	156. Chapter 156

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd6 156)

=0=Down there in the mix

The sky was very blue and the few clouds in it were soft and wispy, sort of the summer kind that made life worth living. He could hear moaning around him as he lay flat on his back behind a low stone wall. His gun was still in his hand though it had barely fired before he was hit four times.

The stinging of his wounds was better than before because his automatic gear, some of his own specialized design and others of the Autobot persuasion kicked in and was getting him ready to go forward. The others who were scattered all around him weren't so fortunate. A quick scan informed him that no one was going to die but they were smarting from pretty well placed bursts of automatic fire on their bodies.

:Sign in to me now: Ratchet sent to everyone and they all pinged back. He glanced toward them and saw that Drift was laying on his side nearby while Springer was sprawled face down next to Roadie who looked like his bell was wrung hard. He was leaning against the wall just this side of showing himself over it and sported two grazes, one on each side of his helm.

The others were no better so he hurried his own repair stuff along, took a pain killer, dialed slag down and found himself in better shape. :Springer:

:Springer isn't home now. Please leave a message and I'll call you back when I'm not dead:

Ratchet guffawed then glanced his way. He had rolled over and was face upward again. He glanced at Ratchet, then grinned. "Glad to amuse you."

"You did. I'm going to handle this. Stay there and bleed." Ratchet opened tech, then began to remotely boost or activate the self care tech of everyone sprawled around the area. :There. Just stay put and let your stuff work. In the meantime, it's my show:

"What are you going to do?" Springer asked.

"Live and learn, sonny boy," Ratchet said with a smirk.

:Thundercracker. You there?:

:Thundercracker here: a voice replied.

Ratchet cut everyone in on the conversation. :Hey, TC, we got clobbered. I need some Seekers with big guns and good sensors. I have a plan:

A chuckle reached them. :Give me a second: A moment later a number of powerful engines signaled that Seekers were coming. :I have Red Wing on the line, Ratch: Thundercracker said.

:Thanks, slagger. Glad we could lighten your mood: Ratchet said as Thundercracker's chuckle reached all of them over the open line. :Red. You there?:

:We're right over you. What the frag happened to you guys?: Red's nice tenor said over the line.

Ratchet stared straight up to see a white Seeker jet with red wings hovering over him out of the accuracy range of the rifles and automatic weapons the slaggers in the five story house they were storming were using. :We're solar collecting: Ratchet gave a dazzling smile as the Seekers scanned them and sent the images to Prime at the Command Center. He wanted to make sure that Prime got his best side. :I want you slaggers to scan that five story, the yellow stone one and locate how many and where everyone inside is:

:Hang on: Red said then was back in a moment. :There's about seventeen inside. Most of them are in the basement. There's kids and elders, a couple of femmes and some mechs in the basement with five shooters on their third floor. What do you wanna do?:

Ratchet grinned in spite of himself. He then told Red and his fellows. Lying on his back with staunched bullet holes in his chassis and legs, Ratchet watched as five Seekers moved forward, arrayed themselves on each side of the building out of the easy target range of the slaggers watching inside, then waited.

"Slaggers inside the yellow building, this is Ratchet of Iacon, commanding the commandos. How about you and yours come out before we make little ones out of you big ones?" he said over the channel that connected them to the others through the transponder database that Ratchet carried that included special frequencies that allowed him to talk to anyone anywhere. Doctors were that specialized. Part of the download from Red Wing included transponder numbers and he used his codes to link up.

:How about you go frag yourself: a deep voice said. :We're not going anywhere. Get the frag out of here and we'll get on with our business. Prime and you have no hold over us:

"Of course we do. Slaggers. Read the charters and stuff. You coming out?" Ratchet replied. "We can play and have corn dogs later."

:**Frag no!**: came the reply.

Springer chuckled. "I would. Come out, that is. You asked nicely."

"Well, **that's** over," Ratchet said. "Red, read 'em from the book."

:Okay: Red said with a grin.

That was when the Seekers opened up on the top floors of the building. The shooting was amazing, precise and over as quickly as it began given that five Seekers were unloading on it all at the same time.

The debris flew up and sprayed the entire area as the top story and half the next one disintegrated. Stone and glass flew into the air and bashed around before falling to the ground.

On Ratchet and the Boys.

Then it ended.

Springer glanced at Ratchet with a fine dust of stone and glass covering him from head to toe. "Thanks, Ada."

Ratchet who suffered the same fate grinned at him. "Early Christmas Surprise gift. And no … you don't have to thank me." He tuned in again. "**Oooeee! Slaggers**! How about coming out now?"

:**FRAG YOU!**:

Gunfire poured out of the house into all directions but they were protected by the wall. It was furious, then it was over. It was almost painfully silent.

"Red, what's the place look like and where are the slaggers?"

:The entire top floor and the fourth flood down to the windows is gone. They're fleeing downward. Give me a moment: he said as he tracked the mechs fleeing toward the second floor. They ran to the windows and dug in. :They're down to the second floor. The third and half the fourth are still there. Mostly: He laughed and Ratchet could feel it over the line.

He grinned, then called again. "Slaggers. This is your last chance. Drop the guns, gather your party and come out. **COME OUT! COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!** I, Ratchet will lead you to the Promised Lan-"

Enormous firepower poured out then ended. It was painfully silent again.

Drift who was on his back staring at Ratchet grinned. "They don't like you, Ada. I feel insulted for you."

"I do, too. To know me is to love me," Ratchet said, then smiled a dazzler. Rough laughter from rousing mechs greeted that. He grinned and scanned them all. Everyone but Roadie was reviving. "Hey, slaggers. Last chance to come out. I, Ratchet will vou-"

More firepower then silence.

"Hey, Red? Take it down to the second floor," Ratchet said just as a fusillade hit the building. It was ungodly, the sound and more slag flew up then down on the punters sprawled everywhere. After it settled and the sound ended, Ratchet glanced up at the ships hovering over him. "What's the word, Red?"

:No more third, fourth and fifth floors. You want to continue or do you think you can sweet talk them out?: Red asked with a smirk in his voice.

Down the way the sound of ped falls drew his attention and he saw that Hercy, Kup and the usual suspects were heading their way. They slid to a halt then ran for the buildings nearby for cover.

"Slagging cavalry arrived. Late as ever," Ratchet said mostly musing to himself. "Let me try, Red." He considered the destruction. "Those inside the split level," Ratchet began as mechs around him laughed aloud. "You're running out of real estate. How about saving yourself because my tanker is coming."

Springer who was staring at Ratchet with a grin looked surprised. "Tanker?"

Ratchet looked at him then grinned back. "Yep." He continued. "If you don't come out of there we're going to drop 3,000 tons of quick drying cement on you and leave you there. I'm so fragged off that you shot up my squad that I'm going to cut my loses."

It was silent then the voice was back. :You're lying. You're an Autobot. Prime wouldn't let it happen even if you wanted to:

"What makes you think I'm telling Prime?" Ratchet asked.

It was silent a moment.

"You wouldn't?" Drift asked with a slight grin.

"If it comes to me doing that then no. I won't tell Dad," Ratchet said.

Overhead, a ship could be heard, a big powerful one. Everyone looked upward to see a giant ship pull up overhead blocking the sunlight with its shadow. It looked like it could hold 3,000 tons of whatever you wanted.

"I'd take a look up at the sky, slaggers. We're holding fire," Ratchet said. :Red. Let me know if someone does:

:Got it, Ratch: Red said. After a moment he replied.

:Someone looked then ran back down:

:Coolness: Ratchet said. He waited a moment then called again. "**Hey! Last call! **If you get off at this station you won't have to sit in a basement to the end of time wishing you had picked door number two and not number one. Come out without guns and I promise I'll call off my tanker."

It almost seemed to stretch into infinity before the voice was back. :If we come you'll shoot us:

"Nope. We're going to arrest you but you're going to live to answer for this. Get smart. Prime put me in charge of this operation. He won't know about this if I decide to cut my loses. I have a lot to do today. Make a good decision or let at least those go who don't want to feel what six million pounds of wet concrete feel like dropped from the sky onto your helms."

=0=Sitting nearby watching and listening

Prime watched the feed sent by Red Wing and listened to the negotiation by Ratchet. He watched the shooting, the diversion of a cargo ship to the site and the amusing byplay.

Sitting at his desk back on Mars in the home office, Prowl watched as well as he ran part of the operation from there. His family was in the living room catching up happily together.

More time passed then the slaggers surrendered. Hercy and his group ran forward to take custody of the miscreants while Ratchet sat up slowly then rose. Walking to each downed mech, he did field patches, gave scripts, then called for an evacuation of Roadie who would need some repairs and recuperation back on Mars. He would recover fully.

He would be fully pissed to miss out on the show.

A good ten mechs including Springer, Ratchet and Drift stood behind the wall watching the parade of high caste slaggers walk out, surrender and get cuffed. They were led to a ground vehicle that had arrived, loaded up and carted off.

Overhead, the Seekers rolled in place in salute then jetted off. Watching them were energon smeared, dust covered and ventilated mechs.

Hercy walked to them then grinned. "You look like slag."

"Thanks, Dad," Springer said as he glanced at Ratchet. "We owe it all to Nana here."

Ratchet laughed then hefted his gun. "There's one three blocks down."

They stared at each other then that direction. Then with limps, groans and other vocalizations which can't be printed here the entire group headed off the bag more slaggers.

=0=Ironhide around the corner three blocks that-a-way

He crouched behind a stone border of a park trading shots with a bunch of slaggers who were dug into a rock garden. Glancing down the way behind him, he saw Hercy and his group arrive then deploy. Behind them limping along like a chalk covered zombie army, Ratchet, Springer and Drift along with several other mechs clanked along then halted just out of range.

He stared at them with his elders and several others as they stared at him. It was silent a moment, then the screaming sounds of Seekers on a strafing run could be heard. Ironhide and his group had just enough time to duck down before Red Wing obliterated the rock garden with his mechs. Rocks, dirt, dust, organic material and bots flew everywhere in seconds. Then it was silent.

Nearby watching with seeping wounds and amusement, Springer glanced at Ratchet who was watching everyone climb back up, then rush the dazed defenders. "That was kinda anti climatic."

Ratchet nodded. "It was."

"You didn't warn anyone including our guys," Springer said.

Ratchet nodded. "I didn't."

"I was sorta hoping for a rematch. Or a chance to regain my legend," Drift said.

Ratchet glanced at him with a dirt streaked face. "Too late **now**, slagger."

**HUGE** laughter greeted that.

=0=TBC 12-13-19 :D


	157. Chapter 157

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 157)

=0=Later on

He limped into the control center to pause by the table.

Watching him enter, Prime noted four bullet holes in Ratchet's armor all of which were field patched. He'd seen worse but it had been a while.

"You look busy," Ratchet said as he sat.

"You look perforated," Prime replied. "The worst is over. Showing images of buildings getting slagged has helped some come to the right conclusion faster. What is the word on you and the team?"

"Lots of holes but never fear … I have lots of silly putty," Ratchet said as he propped a big ped on an empty chair.

"I am assuming that the mild covering of dust and glass fragments you wear once was a finely turned stone townhouse?" Prime asked.

"Bingo," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Prime grinned. "I was thinking about leaving this show for you to run given the medical nature of it but you do not look up to it."

"Give me enough time to get a detailing and a bite and I'm your town car," Ratchet said rising slowly and stiffly. "I'll be right back unless someone **HAS A BOO BOO AND NEEDS NANA TO KISS IT ALL BETTER!**"

The entire crew froze, turned to look at Ratchet and Prime, then turned back to the job.

Ratchet grinned at Prime. "You got them trained."

"I am Prime after all," Optimus said with a smirk.

Ratchet grinned, then headed for the door. Sitting in various positions around the rec room of bent and broken, the crew watched him approach them. "I'm going for a bite and a detailing. Who's with me."

They all were.

Alor watched them go then walked into the Center. He pulled a chair then sat in front of Prime. "Well, that was interesting."

"I saw," Prime said with a grin. "I suppose you will be heading back."

"The Tall Whites are the slowest slaggers I ever encountered. Someone needs to boost their tech so I won't fall asleep watching them putt-putt along," Alor said. "Besides, this is where the action is."

"Ratchet has the command when he gets back. Right now removing the devices are priority one before anyone leaves here," Optimus said.

"I heard we might move these two planets to our side of the galaxy," Alor said. "It might give the humans ideas given the kind of planet this is. By the way, where are they?" he asked glancing around.

"They left earlier," Hound said as he dropped a data pad with Prime. He glanced at Optimus. "This place is supportive of human life."

"We will not tell them," Optimus said with a slight grin.

"I bet your ada had a hard time paddling you as an infant," Alor said. He grinned. "Did you ever get paddled?"

Prime smirked. "No. All they had to do was ignore me. It made me literally crawl to get into their good graces again."

"Ironhide needed a paddling once in a blue moon. I would say, 'Wait until your atar gets home, mister' and he would do just about anything, beg just about anything to make it all right. I think he was paddled about twice in his entire life." Alor grinned. "He was a good little mech when he was younger but he was a wild aft sub adult."

"I can see that," Prime said. "I on the other hand was a pretty good sub adult. I did not want to burden my genitors."

"Oh, that Ironhide had that much sense as a sub adult," Alor said with a chuckle.

"What are you saying about me now?" Ironhide said as he walked to the table and pulled out a chair to sit.

"I was saying what a doofus you were as a sub adult," Alor said. "I told him how we paddled you a couple of times."

"I was doing research," Ironhide replied. He glanced at Optimus. "I took the flagstones off the path to the lake at the shared house in the Manganese Mountains. It wound along the side of the slope heading down to the water. I saw bugs under the stones so I pulled them up to look at them closer. No one was happy."

"Your appa had just laid them," Alor said. "He had dug a long and carefully planned trench the full length deep enough to inset the stones. It was his pride and joy. Then infant tore them up."

Prime smirked at Ironhide. "You did that to your Appa?"

Ironhide glanced at Alor with a frown, then Prime. "It was research. The bugs were calling to me."

"You were just goofing around. There were no bugs. We looked. Remember? Appa came home and when he saw what you did he asked you what the frag you were doing. You tried to show him that you were looking at bugs but there weren't any there," Alor said with a grin.

"They were all scared off. They went and hid," Ironhide said. "I got paddled."

"You deserved it," Alor said. He glanced at Prime. "I had to make Blackjack paddle him, the big baby."

"Why did you not do it, Alor?" Prime asked as he enjoyed Ironhide's discomfort.

"Because once I got warmed up I might not stop," Alor said with a chuckle.

**"CHILD ABUSE! CASTE COURT!"** Ironhide bellowed bringing the optics of the room their way. "No wonder I grew up to be such a hellion."

"You were," Raptor said as he walked up behind them. "I remember that. You tore up my walkway, infant. I still feel the burn." Raptor said. "Good thing Blackjack paddled you."

"You wouldn't have paddled me," Ironhide said smugly. "I'm your slagging little mech."

Raptor grinned. "You are but you still needed paddling." He looked at Prime. "He used to sneak out and run around with his friends at night when he didn't think we knew. He actually told us that he was staying overnight with a friend and his friend told us that he was staying with us. Both of them went to Capital City to run around and stay overnight during a big festival there."

Prime stared at Ironhide who was staring at Raptor with a big opticed look of betrayal. "You did that? You lied to your family and snuck out?"

Ironhide glanced at Prime. "Uh, maybe. Maybe not."

"Then there was the time you shoplifted and we had to take you back to the store and make you apologize and pay them out of your saved up little pile of pennies," Hardie said as he walked in with Delphi and Turbine. They pulled chairs to sit. "He took a piece of candy from a store when Delphi took him with him on a venture. We brought him back and made him apologize. He had to give them twice the money it cost out of his little stash."

"I'll have you know that that stash was pennies and stuff I found on the ground," Ironhide said. He glanced at Prime. "If you look on the ground at a bar after a wild night you can find it."

Prime nodded, then chuckled. "I know."

"Ah, the good old orns," Turbine said. "Remember when you used to pull on the neural nets of that femme that you liked in school?" He glanced at Prime. "There was a femme with great neural nets that hung past her shoulders. He used to tug on it."

"What happened?" Prime asked as he glanced at a frowning Ironhide.

"She turned around and slapped him silly, I was told," Hardie said with a snicker. He glanced at Ironhide. "You were sweet on her."

"I'm no femme chaser," Ironhide said slightly affronted.

"You were then. 'Hey, Amma, there's this femme and I love her. Her name is Jersey.' Remember that?"

"**NO!"** Ironhide said as he sat back. "It must be 'slap the slag out of Ironhide day' again."

Prime laughed. "When is it not?"

"You got **that** right. I suppose Ratchet is getting patched somewhere. He brought in an airstrike on our cornered rats. They flew really high when they were blowed up," Ironhide said with a grin. "Got them all without losing one either, I might add."

"I am going to have Ratchet run the show here," Prime said. "When he gets back, most of us can rotate out. I will be going back to meet with the planning commission and Jetta about the housing situation."

"We're good, right?" Alor asked.

"We have the entirety of Crater District 3 to use and a good number of thousands in Crater District 2 before that's full. Crater District 4 and 5 are in the final stages. We're going to go over Districts 6 and 7 now which were excavated and primed to build," Prime replied. "We can handle this group easily and keep the steady flow from Dai Atlas. However, the mapping will tell the tale. Every time they go out to look for refugees they find literally millions."

"We're well past 100,000,000 now on world. I'm impressed by how its working out," Hardie said. "We're doing well, I think, in all."

Prime nodded. "I want to keep it that way."

The conversation would continue until Ratchet returned with a new finish and a huge box of 'stuff'. If he was going to be majordomo of the operation, he wasn't going to do it without snacks.

=0=At the detention center, the former prison on world

They walked in lines to pens that were temporary holding areas for the groups who ran the place all of whom were being rounded up and arrested. They were marched in with mechs separated from femmes. Everyone kept their children with them as they were sorted out for transport to Mars. The place was filled with malcontented high castes who glared at the bots with each new arrival of those gathered from the master list created by Teletraan. The energy was terrible and the vibe close to violence.

Roadie who was back was helping keep order there given that the facilities weren't designed to give comforts to anyone let alone hold this many individuals. He stared at a group of mechs who were standing by the wire watching him and two others with him. Roadie, Lon and Bezel stood a good seven feet away with their rifles casually slung over their shoulders.

It was a mutual hate fest each way.

There were pens being strung up with electrified wire to hold more. The list was long and everyone had to be accounted for. The number of guards who were here were increasing by what seemed the hour. Overhead, the sun was beginning to set and darkness would arrive soon enough. It would be dark until the lights came on, a project currently being rectified by the Autobot version of the Sea-Bees.

"When the lights come on this is going to be easier," Bezel said to Lon. "I will be glad when they do."

Roadie considered that knowing that the seething mechs were listening to them. "If anyone acts up we shoot them. End of problem."

A tall mech stepped closer to his pen which itself was electrified. "You would shoot unarmed mechs? Femmes? Some of us have children in here."

Roadie stared at him. "What about the children who lived in the towns over that way?" he asked as he glanced toward the zone where all the worker bees lived. "Why should your kids matter when theirs don't?"

He stared at Roadie coldly. "I don't have enough orns to tell you all the reasons, slagger."

Roadie stared at him with his blank dangerous face then he stepped closer, too. "Be glad there's wire between you and me."

The big mech stared at him then stepped back. Roadie's aura was that menacing.

Standing nearby watching the exchange, Sunstreaker glanced at his brother. "Tonight this place is going to become a hell hole. Mark my words."

Sideswipe nodded. "I hear you, bro."

=0=Control Center

Ratchet sat at the command center working on data as the night dragged onward. Arrests were going well and without incident after the three shootouts earlier. The worst and most visibly incendiary were carted off in cuffs for the Autobot City Civilian and Military Prison on Mars. The electrified pens were holding up well so far.

That is, they did until they didn't.

=0=TBC 12-14-19


	158. Chapter 158

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 158)

=0=Night at the prison

Ratchet transformed on the fly, landed, then jogged to the command center where the prison was being managed. It was big anyway even after the locals were freed to house up the high castes and others who were being rounded up for interrogations and the sorting out of possible crimes. It was a huge penned area and next to it was a growing number of new pens to hold everyone being brought here.

He had caught the squeal and came, hurrying in as Commandant of the situation to see what was happening. It would appear that two of the larger newer pens with high caste mechs separated from their families were 'rioting'. That is, they were screaming, throwing rocks and testing the fence which was highly electrified.

"So ..." Ratchet said as he stopped beside Inferno and Red Alert.

"The slaggers are throwing a fuss. What do you want to do? Shoot a few of them as an object lesson to the others?" Red asked with his patented psycho readiness to do **WHATEVER IT TOOK.**

Ratchet grinned. "I'll hold that in reserve. Right now, I'm going out to take a look. Is there enough security here to make sure they stay inside their cages?"

"We brought in enough, all of them well versed in containment. Its part of the fire department's training as well as civil emergency services. All of them are veteran soldiers," Inferno said.

"Okay," Ratchet said. "Keep things going here. I'm going to take a look-see." He walked to the door then hurried down the roads that led to a spotlight inundated area where the noise grew as he got closer. It and another pen next to it was surrounded three deep by security as other pens watched the show gauging the response perhaps to make one of their own at some point.

Ratchet pulled up then looked around. He walked to Coleus, the assistant warden on Mars who was expert at emergency prisons, jails and containments. "What's the situation, Coli?" Ratchet asked.

He glanced up from his data pad to Ratchet. "We have a lot of troublemakers here and we're flagging them. I think they're just testing us to see what kind of response we make about their behavior. Don't get too close. We have to use barriers to keep the rocks they're throwing from hitting us."

Ratchet nodded. "Any ring leaders? Anyone who takes responsibility?"

"Not yet. They're just rabble rousing together like a mob but I think there's a leader in there. I do believe its that mech, the big one with red and white embellishments on the blue pattern."

Ratchet turned to look at him, a very big high caste mech who looked like he could rip things apart with his bare servos. He was raging at the front of the mob in his containment which housed at the moment hundreds of mechs of all ages. Behind him a big pen held femmes, children and babies, the elderly and the infirm. They were watching the show with varying degrees of emotions on their faces.

Ratchet looked for someone he knew, someone who he might of worked upon in the past. At the moment he didn't see anyone so he turned back to the mechs. "Give me a list of their transponders. Can you do that?"

"I have seventy-two identified by transponder," Coleus said as he sent the list to Ratchet by WIFI.

Ratchet received it, went down it, then pulled up tech he used only in the most precise of conditions.

Like now.

He concentrated upon it, added the list to the intake interface then waited. It would take a moment to run the list, find the owner in the mob before him, then give him access to other features that made this tech ***HIGHLY*** illegal in the empire. He didn't let anyone know he had it but on three occasions over his long life it had done good service for Ratchet.

They threw rocks that they dug up and flung like missiles. They struck the shields that the soldiers held before them, full body shields that were common prison issue for staff. It was dark all around them but the lights made things garish and overly illuminated. The sound was really getting on his nerves when the tech signaled that it was ready.

Ratchet concentrated a moment then sent the signals. A message went out to seventy-two individuals who froze in place when they received them. Ratchet watched them as they read the message then almost as one step back as they dropped the rocks in their servos. Then he initiated the tech. Seventy-two mechs fell down into stasis in heaps all over the pen.

It was startling to those inside, those close to the group who fell. They stopped their yelling a moment, stared at those down, then scrambled backward. They stared at the area and sky around them frantically searching for the source of the event obviously believing that those on the ground had been shot. They hadn't. They had been dropped into stasis by Ratchet.

There was chaos a moment as those who saw the mechs lying on the ground turned to run backwards. Those around them were shoved back until everyone stopped the noise and ranting to look at the sight of seventy-two mechs lying where they fell on the ground. It was instantly silent.

The guards in the front peered through their shields then glanced backward and into the sky. Ratchet pushed his way through them to the front where he stared at the mob who was silently staring back not only here but in the next pen over. It was a ghastly kind of silence laced with fear and uncertainty.

"Who is in charge of this?" Ratchet asked.

No one spoke up. He looked at the big white and blue mech pointed out earlier. "Who are you?"

The mech didn't answer. The others didn't as well until someone in the back shouldered his way through. He stared at the mechs on the ground, a mech of some stature who read attorney to Ratchet. "What happened to them? Did you shoot them?"

"No," Ratchet said. "Who are you?"

He almost didn't answer, then he did. "I'm Dual of Capital City."

"I'm Ratchet of Iacon and I've been given command of this slag fest. I want everyone here to drop those rocks and step back. I'm sending mechs in to drag these slaggers out and if you get in the way we'll drop the entire lot of you." Ratchet stepped closer. "Any questions?"

The mechs stared at Ratchet, some with fear, others with seething hatred or concern. Dual stepped closer. "We don't acknowledge your authority."

"I don't care," Ratchet said.

"We were living here just fine before you came. You don't have authority over us. You are creating a very great crime here," Dual said.

"Actually, we're preventing one from continuing. Somehow, I take you for an attorney," Ratchet said.

"I am. I am Dual of Harper, Vanity and Dual of Iacon and Capital City," he said calmly.

It was odd to Ratchet how calm he was. "Then you know given how you worked with the government that the Charters, Record of the First Convocation of the Congregation and other documents give Prime every right, authority and privilege to find, support, free, care for and attend to every Cybertronian who lives, will live and even lived. Don't tell me that you don't agree," Ratchet said.

"I don't disagree with that. I do disagree whether or not Prime is still Prime," Dual said.

"Well, given that he still bears the Matrix and has routine contact with the Powers, it should give you some ease to know that you're slagging wrong about that, too," Ratchet replied. "Of course, when you go through your Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances you can ask the Pantheon for clarification yourself."

They stared at Ratchet, all of them with differing reactions to that news. Dual walked closer, as close as he dared. "I would like to speak to you privately. I would like to bring two colleagues."

"I would love to punt your sorry afts into stasis." He glanced at Coleus. "I want their transponders. I have some damage to repair later on from this afternoon's shootouts that prevents me from scanning them now." He glanced at Dual. "Bring them forward."

Dual signaled two mechs to step from the crowd and they did. They looked older, immensely well to do and smart. They were scanned, Ratchet got their transponders, then they were let out, cuffed and pulled to one side.

Ratchet looked at the others. "If you slaggers don't settle down I'll call down a ship to shoot you all with a null ray. If you never were shot with a null ray you don't know what it means to want to die and never wake up. Does anyone of you want to argue with me?"

No one spoke. The sound of rocks falling to the ground could be heard.

Ratchet turned to Roadbuster who was standing next to him in the front. "I need your null, Roadie," he asked quietly.

Roadie handed him a handgun with the distinctive null muzzle.

Ratchet turned to the group, picked a particularly belligerent mech then fired. It hit him, he groaned then fell to the ground in a near fetal position. Ratchet scanned him. "He's going to live but he's going to hate it. That's what a null ray does. Who else wants some?" he asked glancing at the other pen then this one.

No one did and some stepped back.

"Good." Ratchet handed Roadie back his gun. "I know Kup's ship has null weapons and they're stationed here for the duration. If they act up again call me and I'll call a strike in with Hercy."

Roadie nodded. "I hope so."

Ratchet quashed a grin then glanced at the three cuffed mechs. "Move it to the Control Center. I'll follow."

The guards led them away as Ratchet turned to Coleus. "Get everyone's transponders then make a message to send them to me. I'll call for them after these slaggers get through their conversation." He looked at the mobs in two giant pens. "No more. I got shot. I'm in no mood. I hope you understand how I'm not interested in being nice if you riot."

No one spoke so he walked back the way he came reaching the Center in moments. He walked inside, paused to recheck the situation, then walked to the conference room where they waited. He walked in with a couple of techs who would record the conversation. He sat then stared at them. "What do you have to say to me that I want to hear right now?"

They stared at him then Dual introduced the other two. They were famous lawyers who advised the government, the last being Sentinel Prime. "We want to know what is going to happen here."

"Well, it would appear that you ran a mini Cybertron during the Functionalist Tyranny here. It would appear that you instituted slavery and called it The System, harming in the most extreme manner literally millions. Frankly, I'm tired of this kind of slag myself but that's just me," Ratchet said. "Given that The System is outlawed by Primal Decree and that you've not only broken that law but dozens and hundreds of others … slavery is not a negotiable item, you are being arrested to stand for your crimes."

"They aren't crimes. The System is legal, lawful, historical and culturally appropriate. It's the backbone of our greatness," one of the others, Lateral said.

"Its a broken record with you isn't it. How many times did I hear this from your kind?" Ratchet asked.

The other mech, Future frowned. "What do you mean by 'your kind'?" he asked.

"Let me fill you in on a few things. The System is banned not just by Optimus but by the Pantheon Themselves. That view and command is supported not just by Them but also by the Matrix, Primus and The One."

They stared at Ratchet a moment then the three burst into laughter.

=0=TBC 12-15-19

Love, love, love The Mandalorian


	159. Chapter 159

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 159)

=0=There, in a conference room

"Let me fill you in on a few things. The System is banned not just by Optimus but by the Pantheon Themselves. That view and command is supported not just by Them but also by the Matrix, Primus and The One."

They stared at Ratchet a moment then the three burst into laughter.

Ratchet watched them with some small bemusement at their oblivious arrogance, then sat back and put up his peds. He waited until they were finished, then smirked. "You have no clue how things have changed, you sitting here on this pebble in the middle of nowhere."

"Do. Fill us in," Dual said with a smug tone.

"We have Cybertron."

They stared at him, then sat back with smirks of their own. "If you say so."

"We got it back without a shot."

No one said anything so Ratchet continued. "We have a planet with a colony of over 100,000,000 bots. Everyone goes to school. Everyone lives, works and eats like a king. I can hardly keep up with the medical, so many are getting themselves up to speed. That's just part of it."

They stared at him, then Lateral leaned forward. "Very funny. You have Cybertron without a shot and you rescued that many mechs without the underground out here telling us about it? We listen in, slagger. We would know." He sat back with a cold smug expression on his face.

"Ah, you have tech. That's right. You traded tech in violation of the treaties. Now you would have me think that you can listen in on other places in the galaxy," Ratchet said. He smirked. "How advanced of you."

"Well, some of us have it ..." Future said coldly.

"I have it, too." Ratchet pulled a gun from his subspace. "This is Old Equalizer. It just now makes me the smartest person in this room." He stared the three who sat back to look at him warily.

"Put that gun away and we'll see," Dual said.

"What? You'll hit me?" Ratchet asked. "Maybe have a calculus throw down?"

"How much would it take? After all … **you** lost the war for us. If you were worth much you wouldn't have and we would be back on Cybertron. Our army was a very great disappointment for me. That and the quality of the Prime," Lateral said as the other two nodded.

The two guards shifted with unease as the temperature of the room dropped to freezing. Ratchet sent them soothing energy but they were now on guard, their anger clear to see. "I love arm chair generals. Tell me where you served?"

They stared at him, then Lateral smirked. "We don't serve. You do, low caste. I would think you'd get that clear by now. There was a low caste in charge of the army and we lost. Simple and succinct."

=0=Somewhere else watching with great interest

"Well … **that** slagger is a dumb ass."

"That's rather less poetic from you, Solomus, than I expected," Vector said, though his own expression was frowning. "Though I will agree with you in principle."

"I loathe it when they call down Optimus. He's so much more deserving than that," Solus said as she watched with her brothers. "He is magnificent."

"I expect him to rise to the occasion. He is a very great mech and they will in the end learn it or not," Prima said as he sat on a rock next to Solus. "I **do** believe these three have met their match in **this** one."

Micronus grinned. "Ratchet is as smart as a fox. I am curious to see what he does."

"You and me, brother … you and me," Solus said.

=0=There

Ratchet snickered, then he laughed loudly. He looked at the three of them with a pitying expression. "It's no end funny to me to hear basic cowards question the courage of those who actually put something on the line, then retreat into an artificial construct that you put in place to advance your own greed as some kind of truth. You created the tinder that lit the flame that burned the planet to the ground.

"You stood in the way of Optimus rendering any of it moot so that we could find a way forward. You're so encrusted with your own delusions that you couldn't see that the fire coming toward you like a freight train was caused by you and your idiot ideas. I pity you, I **truly** do. You may not understand that or even believe it but **I** do." Ratchet smirked at them as he made himself comfortable.

"You wouldn't talk to us like that on Cybertron," Future said darkly.

"I would. I did. Often. I also stole stuff to help the starving kids that you created with your dumb ideas. I stole medical supplies and food. I created fake soldiers so I could use their pay to feed people. I lied and cheated to save our own people who you didn't give a frag about. How do you** not** care about our **own people**, the **same** ones who came from Primus and The One like everyone else?"

It was silent a moment, then Lateral leaned closer. "They aren't."

=0=Somewhere else

"**OKAY! NOW *HERE* WE GO!**" Micronus said with a chuckle. "What do you think, Atar? Did You not make Us all?"

Primus who was standing behind them watching the show before heading back to Cybertron to give comfort to His people chuckled. "I thought I did. I am so happy that they could set Me straight. Imagine going through the eons thinking that I did."

Solus smirked at him. "Yes. Imagine that."

They all turned back to the show.

=0=There, in a conference room

"Explain."

"I would but why? Why should I explain to you what doesn't matter anyway? Primus is a **God**. He **can't** make mistakes. The One doesn't **make** mistakes," Lateral said as Future nodded.

"So … they can't be created by either because you consider us, the vast majority, the ninety-nine percent a mistake?" Ratchet asked with a slight tone of amusement. The two soldiers were incandescent with barely controlled rage.

"Its obvious to **anyone**. There's only one group of us that meets and even exceeds the expectations of the Gods for us. You and your ilk don't. Why should you be treated as equals when its obvious even to a moron that you aren't our equal and never will be? Therefore, you're something else. You aren't us and the two of Them never created you," Lateral finished.

"Who did?" Ratchet asked more with curiosity than outrage.

"There are plenty of monsters below the planet. The sagas say so. You came from there, from base metal. You came from the slime and you overran us because you invaded our land and began to breed like cyber rats. We should have wiped you out long ago," Future said.

"Who would do the labor if you did that? Who would wipe your butt if we were gone?" a soldier said behind them.

They glanced at him, then Ratchet. "Call off your dog," Dual said.

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

It was leaden in the room for a moment, then Ratchet shifted in his chair. "You say we disappointed you in the war. That somehow we weren't good enough to be successful and you even impugned the Prime who bears the Matrix because It chose him-"

"I don't believe it. He had to have **stolen **It. Or maybe its one of the fakes. No real Matrix and no real member of the Pantheon would reward or elevate such a low life as Orion Pax to be Prime," Dual said as the others nodded.

The soldiers shifted again, their fury full on their face. Ratchet soothed them, then sat back. "Why didn't you take over and fight the war yourselves? If you high tones are so smart, why didn't you take over?"

Dual smirked. "We don't do lowly work."

"Protecting Cybertron is lowly work? Protecting the body of Primus Himself is **lowly**?" Ratchet asked with some small surprise. This group had festered out here alone without moderating influences. They were clearly out of their minds.

=0=Somewhere else

"I do not think I am happy with this group. My shanix is on Ratchet," Primus said as he sat down on a rock beside Prima with a grin.

No one took his bet.

=0=There, in a conference room

"Do you just realize that you criticized Primus? You criticized him by implying that the majority of the individuals living on Him aren't His and they aren't good," Ratchet said as he considered their affect and commentary. They were truly living in an illusion.

"He didn't create them. They just oozed out of the slime below the surface. Your kind are bacteria … viruses that serve no purpose but to make the body sick," Lateral said.

Ratchet considered the vehement tone of the commentary. These slaggers were deep into their own hatred and prejudices, something that living alone in a hermetically sealed lifestyle can exacerbate. There were many types like them in their history like the Functionalists and on Earth among the extremist groups there. They were almost entertaining in their delusions and lack of self awareness. "We're viruses?"

"Nothing more, nothing less. Parasites that we tried to control and bring to a higher level of humanity than you were obviously capable of attaining. Your low quality led to the war, to a beast like Megatron to arise. If you had a **shred** of sense and integrity you should have shot him dead," Dual said bitterly.

Ratchet picked up his gun and shoved it to Dual. "Pick up the gun and shoot me. If you think killing is like swatting flies I give you your chance now, General. Arm chair warrior. Fool. Pick it up and shoot me."

Dual stared at the gun then Ratchet. "You think I wouldn't, low caste?"

"I think you're a hollow shell walking around talking tough. It doesn't take courage to enslave people and abuse them. I think if someone actually pushed you back you'd crumble from your own rot," Ratchet said. :Let him do what he will, boys. Let's see what he's made of: Ratchet said to the two guards off line.

They glanced at him, then nodded barely perceptibly.

Ratchet leaned forward. "I think you're cowards. I think it would take one to starve children, abuse their genitors and act like The One approves. I think it takes a perfectly defective personality to think you're automatically better than me without a great deal of proof. And that's the thing … there has never been **any** proof laid on the table to back your play.

"You're carrying on an alien delusion, an alien lie. The Quintessans did this to divide us and the Fundamentalists carried it on. Now you slaggers are doing the same and the only thing separating you from everyone else is your slagging hilarious idiocy." Ratchet sat back. "If you think shooting someone is so easy, go ahead."

=0=Out there

"**Ha, ha! ****This is so hilarious!**" Micronus said with a grin, then it faded. "Its not, really. I have to say … this mech is in need of a reality check."

Primus who was grinning glanced at him. "I do believe this is what they call **this**. Is it? I cannot remember Myself. I appear to be infested with bacteria and viruses. I must consult with Ratchet when he finishes."

Huge laughter greeted that remark.

=0=There, in a conference room

Dual sat forward in his seat with the big gun in his hand. He had picked it up, then sat back. "You don't think I won't shoot you? I would consider it a blessing to remove you, parasite. You and your kind are a parasite on the body of Primus. You were the reason our civilization fell. You were the ones who elevated Megatron. If you hadn't been among us we would still be on Cybertron."

"You and maybe a million others all alone in a big empty, one you would have to run yourself, though you wouldn't kno how you're such parasitic infections yourselves," Ratchet said. "We outnumbered you because apparently … and try to grasp this … Primus loved us best, hence more of us than you."

Lateral laughed. "Primus loved you **best**? **Not** likely."

"Why not? We were more numerous than you. If He loved you best He would have created more of you to overpower us. But He didn't did He. He didn't because we're all one, **all** of us including you no matter your stupid rules."

He sat back. "How does that gun feel? Given that you haven't been a real mech all your life it must give you a tiny thrill to hold a big boy's toy. That gun, Old Meat Getter and I have been through the ringer together. I actually shot at some of the worst slaggers ever with it. How about you trying to muster up even a tiny bit of personal manhood and take a shot? Unless of course, you're a coward." Ratchet leaned back further and relaxed. "I consider you one, just so you know."

"You think I won't? How hard can it be?" Dual asked.

"You never enlisted, you never fought, you just made a lot of money off the war," Ratchet said. "It takes more bearings than all of you possess together to step into battle and survive it. You're cowards, liars, traitors to Cybertron and the Damned Children of of a Lesser God Who Cannot Be Named. That is who and what you are."

Dual raised the gun, pointed it at Ratchet, then squeezed the trigger.

=0=TBC 12-16-19

ESL and NOTES

hermetically sealed: (Her-met-ickly) something that is closed so no outside influences, actions and other things can enter.

exacerbate: (X-ass-ur-bate) to make worse

succinct: (suss-sink-t) to the point, brief, clear

NOTES:

Ragemoose chapter 158 . 12h ago

uh oh. I feel like i just said that about the last chapter, but laughing at the matrix? not a great idea, fellas. Though, i suppose they don't have an oath to the matrix so it wont come after them like it's come after others. sill, not the best idea to poke fun at it. Smh. i feel bad for whatever home guardsman is going to have to vacuum up their dust piles.

ME: BWAHAHAHAA! I hear ya. :D:D More to come, darling Rage. HUGS!

Megatron Owes Me Money chapter 158 . 13h ago

Baby Yoda FTW!

ME: I have him on my bucket list. Life goals to hold him. I can't tell you how much I love him. Watch the reaction videos and watch the men who do them melt into a puddle. Its ridiculously cute. :D:D:D HUGS!

Misty Legionnaire chapter 157 . Dec 15

I love reading the new chapters until I hit the last current one. I refresh in the hope I can get another chapter, alas I need to wait.

ME: HERE YA GO! BWAHAHAAHA!

I'm totally hooked on what Ratchet will do and what insane plan he brings forth. Like worst slagger awards beside bullet holes or prison for the worst of the lot. I look forward to your next chapter. 

ME: He has a plan for these three. They're in a class by themselves. ;)

Be safe and warm in the final days of 2019.

ME: You, too, darling. HUGS!

Guest chapter 157 . Dec 15

So is Optimus going to visit the Matrix -or where ever he was the last time the planets came see him- to find out if these planets want to move or stay? I guess it would ease the housing situation to have these planets available, since they seem have done ok for themselves. Prowl's smarts must be family trait on Ventures side as well…

ME: Knowing that all things have consciousness and that big things have big consciousness, its highly likely that he will ask permission and see what their life plans entail. Sometimes you can't save someone because that was their path. Venture's side and Miler's side haven't met but there is unfinished biz between them. ;)

I wonder how the Christmas surprise is going to be. Camping got messed up, Thanksgiving was a bust and football seems to be no starter this year!  
Peaceful holiday time for you at least!

ME: :D:D:D I think they hate being on call all the time. We're going to squeeze it in however. NEVER FEAR! HUGS!

Ragemoose chapter 157 . Dec 14

uh oh... that doesnt sound good. Then again, what would the holidays be without a laundry list of trouble to keep everyone in that festive mood? :D Thanks for another great chapter!

ME: Its my pleasure, darling. :D HUGS!

kattenbelletje chapter 155 . Dec 12

woot. Dutch swearing. The important vocabulary.

ME: Is there any other? LOL! I love languages. They rule. How could we not ask the Dutch soldiers their 'special words'? ;) HUGS!

Guest chapter 153 . Dec 12

I think you meant "desecrating" not "desiccating" their history, lol.

ME: I did. Thank you, darling. Will fix it now. :D:D:D

Fancyspinner chapter 155 . Dec 12

I love reading about these fights they're so funny. The bots are just hysterical. They crack me up.

ME: I like the humor of men. They sometimes have no idea how hilarious they are. These guys are patterned after my dad, uncles and friends. :D:D:D HUGS, missy.

Fancy spinneru chapter 153 . Dec 10

This family reunions always took at my heartstrings. I really love how the story just gets better and better. :-) Thank you so much for sharing your amazing talent with us.

ME: I write it for all of you. Its my love letter to the universe and a big hug to all the humans of Earth. We are all one and some day we will remember that. When they do, the love will be amazing. HUGS, dear fancy. :D

Ragemoose chapter 150 . Dec 6

Aww! how nice. Sad that the contest got canned and that a big chunk of the fam is out working, but what a nice surprise everyone in the colony will have soon! and the idea of magnus narrating the vids about the colony is so cute! reminds me of Unsolved Mysteries :D that show was hosted and narrated by Robert Stack, the original voice of Ultra Magnus from the g1 movie. If Magnus weren't always so busy, I'd suggest he take up voice acting as a hobby. I can imagine that an Unsolved Mysteries style program might help to solve some of the problems that have stuck around since before the war, like missing persons or things like that. In general I think the idea of him in a voiceover booth is really cute!

ME: I remember Robert Stack in both. I had a terrific crush on him for the Untouchables where he played Elliot Ness. :D I love the idea and its on the list. Thank you, Rage Honey.

Thanks again for another wonderful chapter! I hope you have a great weekend :D

ME: My pleasure. You, too. :D:D:D

Pandora chapter 150 . Dec 6

I had a chance to listen to Hector The Hero it was good to listen to . I have one for you to listen to it is on the album Sons of Somberland it is called Journey of the warrior Soul by Steve McDonald this also reminds me of Optimus Prime.

ME: I will listen to that. Thank you. Inspiration for Optimus is always welcome. :D:D:D HUGS, Pandora.

leoness chapter 149 . Dec 6

Those devices are just next level horrifying.

ME: I agree. It amazes me how much people like to hurt each other. Hugs, Miss Kitty. :D

Ragemoose chapter 149 . Dec 5

wonderful as always. This fic never fails to make a bad day good for me. thank you for the update!

ME: AWESOMENESS! :D:D:D HUGS!

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul chapter 148 . Dec 5

Weeeellllllllllllllllllllllllll, looks like the arseholes are going to get what they deserve, hopefully. Lets see what information drops from this lot. Also, did I mention that the human traitor guy from Australia makes me feel very sad he is an Aussie... weird, I know…

ME: I'm so sorry. I love Australia. I hope the smoke doesn't get you down. I had a 165,000 fire a few miles from me this summer and I thought I would have to put a bag over my house. :(

BTW, how is Banner doing? Last we heard he was showing some signs of potentially coming out of stasis (I think I used the right word...) hopefully he is getting better. 

ME: I will check that out. Thank you for reminding me. :D

On the up side, my depression has decided to sit on its heels a little and I am more positive recently :) new kitten probably helps with that... the tiny thing is nuts, lol. I think she is part dog, because she keeps on trying to catch her tail and bite it…

ME: Lordy, I LOVE kitties. I hope she keeps you on your tootsies, darling. HUGS! :D:D:D

Ta, Lisa

Ta, Cathy ;)


	160. Chapter 160

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 160)

=0=Conference Room out there

He squeezed the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Ratchet stared at him as he lounged in his chair, his arms crossed over his chassis and his peds on another chair. The two techs taking the record looked grim and intimidated. They were 'good kids' in the Home Guard on their first extended duty on a real mission.

Dual rose, pointed the gun again, then squeezed a couple of times. He tossed it on the table. Staring at Ratchet with rage, he sat slowly back down. "You knew that would happen."

"Why didn't you, O' Glorious All Knowing Wise Aft?" Ratchet said. He picked up his gun. "This gun needs my touch to release the safety. Its a measure with kids and Decepticons using them against us. An innovation from Prime. You know … the paltry guy."

They stared at Ratchet with deep rage and even hatred. It was amazing to see.

"I suppose when you only every fought for the best table in the restaurant and nothing better, you might be forgiven for not knowing how to handle arms. You never used them, Arm Chair Generalissimos. You never got your little servos dirty. But don't fret. Now its **my** turn," Ratchet said as he pressed his digit against the barrel of the gun's plasma chamber which unlocked it to fire. It was a multi-functional gun with several formats besides plasma but they didn't know that. "I get to shoot you, Dual." Ratchet then pointed the gun at Dual.

He gasped as the others leaned back stunned at the turn of events. "You wouldn't. I command you not to."

Ratchet heard the soldiers snicker. He glanced at the two wan kids watching and sent all of them energy. He looked at Dual, then smiled. "You're not the boss of me."

It was instructive how they sat and stared at him, their servos gripping the tabletop.

Ratchet sat forward then pointed the gun at Dual. "My turn," he said with a grin.

"You won't do it. You're an Autobot. You're trained not to do such things," Future said.

"How do you know? The war was slagging long and things happen to someone who finds themselves in one. But you wouldn't know what," Ratchet said as he made a play of pointing the gun at Dual's face.

"You won't. You're bluffing," Lateral said as he sat back to relax in his chair.

As he did Ratchet fired between Lateral and Future hitting the wall behind them just next to one of the soldiers with a plasma bullet. The soldier didn't flinch but merely continued to lean on the wall watching the show with a smirk on his face.

The three mechs jumped then glanced back to see a blackened hole in the wall. They turned back to face Ratchet. It was silent then Ratchet pointed his gun at Dual changing the setting on it subtly with his thumb digit.

"You won't shot me. You're trained **not** to. You know your place and you will fulfill it," Dual said tensely. He was staring at Ratchet with intensity but still wasn't as afraid as he should have been had it been anyone but Ratchet. They were clearly deeply into their illusions.

"Wrong again," Ratchet said as he shot Dual. That mech lurched up sparkling with electrical energy,then dropped to the floor in a heap. The sparks disappeared with contact with the floor then Ratchet turned his gun onto the other two.

They flinched then sat back staring at him with something more normal on their faces … real fear. Lateral glanced at Future, then Ratchet. "Are you going to shoot us, too?"

"No," Ratchet said placing the gun on the table. He shoved it toward Future. "It's your turn to shoot me."

Future stared at the gun then Ratchet. "You just said that it won't shoot for anyone but you. I can't shoot you with that."

"But you **want** to. So did Dual. He had his chance. Now I'm going to let you two have yours. Its called living the dream. Didn't you just say you wanted all of us either enslaved properly or dead? We're slime people, right?" Ratchet asked.

=0=Elsewhere

"**Ha!** That mech is mad but mad like a fox," Micronus said.

The others nodded.

"I would just slap them into the outback of the beyond Myself," Solomus replied.

Onyx grinned. "That's rather not like You, brother."

"Well, I can do two things at once, Onyx, My friend," Solomus said as the rest of Them stifled chuckles.

=0=There, down there

"I'm not going to pick up that gun," Lateral said. "You can't make me."

"Then you forfeit your turn?" Ratchet asked.

"OF COURSE! **WHAT IS THERE ABOUT 'NO' THAT YOUR PROCESSOR DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!?**" he commanded. He glanced at his friend. "Don't pick it up, Future."

Future looked on the edge of real uncertainty when Ratchet picked up the gun, then shot Lateral. He sparked, bellowed, then slid off his chair to land under the table.

Future jumped up in a panic. He watched as Ratchet put the gun on the table and shoved it toward him. It stopped at the edge. He stared at it, then Ratchet, then looked around wildly. There was no place to run and no allies in sight. He grabbed the gun, stared at it in a panic, squeezed the trigger to no avail, then threw it at Ratchet.

Ratchet caught it easily, then slowly and deliberately pointed it at Future.

He stumbled back holding up his servos. "No. You can't shoot me."

"Why?" Ratchet asked calmly.

"Because … because it would be wrong," Future stuttered. His processor felt like mush.

"You hurt a lot of people in your time, a lot of mechs and femmes, shaming genitors in front of their children and elders … you never cared about them did you," Ratchet asked.

Future stared at him, clenching and releasing his fists in his desperation. "That was … it wasn't personal. We were upholding the rules, the laws. **YOU KNOW IT! YOU WERE THERE ON CYBERTRON! IT WAS ALWAYS THAT WAY!"**

"Why?" Ratchet asked. "Who says?"

"The Pantheon. They said." Future sat slowly, staring at Ratchet with real fear. He gripped the table. "You know how it was."

"I know how you** wanted **it to be. I never did figure out **why** it was so. Maybe you can enlighten me from your superior processor before I shoot you, too. Make me understand. The other two weren't forthcoming. What about you?" Ratchet asked. "We're going to find out what you did and then the trials will start. This is a special circumstances situation and we've already had two of those. The Pantheon wasn't happy with either group if I remember correctly."

"I don't believe you," Future said with fury. "You're lying. The Pantheon wants us to live the way we always have. They want us to uphold the traditions of the past."

"Which always benefited the few at the expense of the many. You never had a bad orn in your life. You didn't learn the Lessons of The Fall and you repeated them here. You blaspheme the Pantheon every time you open your mouth. What the frag is wrong with you and your caste? You're the reason the world fell and everyone is suffering and instead of learning you're doing it all over again. You're one dumb fragger, Future."

"And what are **you**? A **nobody**. A **low born **low caste who we had to feed and care for. We took funds out of important things to keep you alive because we were benevolent. We could have let you all starve but we didn't. We gave money to projects to keep you all alive and well," Future hissed.

"Frag **you**, slagger. Everyone I know worked and those that didn't because the system was stacked against the majority of us starved. Where was this money? Where were you doing anything that mattered? Who made you rich? Who did all the work that created the wealth that benefited only you and your parasite class?

"I don't think you could fix your own **food** if you had to. I bet you can't even make your own berth. If all of us weren't doing the work you'd sit in a pile and starve to death. You're worthless to anyone." Ratchet felt his long suppressed rage rising as he stared at the furious mech across from him. There was no way this would change anything but somehow this argument felt good to him anyway. Future wasn't the only one carrying baggage.

"You make me **laugh**. What could **any** of you do that could possibly matter? We made the **decisions**, we created **everything** and had it made. You were just machines that did the details."

Ratchet shoved his gun to Future. "If that's true then you can figure out the end around for the gun lock, open it and shoot me. Go ahead, smart guy. Show me all this know how that you seem to think you have. If you're so smart this gun lock will be easy."

Future stared at him then the gun. "I would shoot you if I could."

"**WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO UNLOCK THE GUN'S SAFETY FEATURE?** What kind of superman **are** you? You can't figure out the locking mechanism of a little old gun? Oh, **right**. You were a coward who never served but parted that out, too. It would seem that you don't know much, can't do much and have no point beyond leaching the benefit of everything everyone else does because you're a delusional parasite. Thanks for the insight."

"Frag **you**, scum," Future growled.

Ratchet picked up his gun and shot Future. He jerked, then fell to the floor.

It was silent, then a kid leaned toward Ratchet. "Are they dead, Commander?"

"No," Ratchet said with a grin. "They might think it but they aren't." He scanned them then stood. "Well, that was fun. Let's get them into shape, then send them to the special prison for big aft slaggers at Mars. These three need more conversations before I'm done with them."

They gathered together to make it so.

=0=On Mars

Prime and Prowl who had a down link from Ratchet had watched the entire thing. The three mechs had been so deep in their delusion that it made both worry about what had befallen the people living under such a mind set.

Prowl was home worked from his office after helping prepare lunch for his family. Venture and Miler were off duty pending the disposition of their living conditions. They were in the living room playing with Prima and chatting happily.

Venture was waiting for an apartment in his building to come open. A younger couple would be leaving for larger and more swinging quarters soon so Styre and Stealth were staying with Prowl until then.

"What do you think?" Prowl asked as he leaned back in his chair. Prime was on the screen and both had a call in to Ratchet for the sit-rep.

"I think this may be worse than we think it is given what we just saw," Prime said. "I want as clear and complete a record from the techs doing data and anyone handling the refugees as possible, Prowl. If there are real problems here … he **did** try to shoot Ratchet even if goaded a bit, then I need to know so we can help the people."

Prowl nodded then the screen cut three ways. Ratchet was online. "Well, what do you think and do you plan to do that often?" he asked.

Ratchet grinned. "I think that we have a group that's been so long out of the loop that they actually condensed their feelings and attitudes into something even more deeply held and fragged than if they were like other groups with more contact with others. A closed circuit is what this is. And no."

Prime grinned. "That was rather unorthodox."

"I know," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "But it **did **open up the idea that this may be worse than we first believe."

"That is my nightmare," Prime said. "Tell us what you need and it will be yours. By the way … the football season will begin in three orns."

"Frag," Ratchet said with a frown. **"I SUPPOSE I CAN'T COME!"**

Prowl grinned. "Loon."

"I will ask Gee-Gee for a day pass just for you," Prime said with a grin.

"Have you and the lugs been practicing or is this going to be a wipe out? Discerning processors are awaiting word from the Most High."

Prime grinned. "Secret."

"Slagger," Ratchet said with a grin. "My money is on Iacon. I'm a homeboy to the bitter end."

"And bitter it will be," Prowl said with a smirk.

"Who are you rooting for, Whiner? Praxus the Losers or The Most High?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl stared at him a moment, then shifted uneasily in his chair. "Crater Terrans, of course."

"Liar."

"No, I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." [Furrowed brow bends into Loon]

"No, you are."

"Yes … No … frag you, Loon."

=0=Somewhere else

"Prowl makes me laugh." -Prima

"I know. He is a perfect foil for Optimus." -Primus

"This is like television … soap operas." -Micronus

"I like this channel." -Prima

"I do, too." -Primus

"We will have a part in this eventually. These slaggers are hardcore and need help." -Prima

"Oh, joy." Micronus with a big grin

All of Them faded away.

=0=TBC 12-17-19

:0)


	161. Chapter 161

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 161)

=0=Later in Ops Center, Sun Base

Ratchet stood at the table going over things in his mind about the day. He had gotten the temperature of this group with his little exercise and it appeared they were a conglomeration of high castes who were associated with politics, government, business and/or owned massive corporations.

They were in a bubble, a deep deep psychological bubble which even light didn't seem to penetrate. It seemed that they had distilled themselves in their isolation, becoming even more deeply fixed in their group delusions. It happened with groups under stress who don't have outlets to learn the truth or how things really could and perhaps should be.

They were being rounded up and after inviting an airstrike or two to underscore the Prime's resolve, the slaggers were giving it up when teams arrived at their houses. It was a good thing. There were children and elders who didn't need to suffer from the deluded bravado and entitlement of their family members. Even this group had vulnerable individuals in it.

He walked to the office nearby that had been that of their leader, Machlis who seemed to be the one everyone listened to even though Faber seemed the nominal leader of this faction. Entering, he glanced around. It was neat, luxurious and filled with images of his family, large ones of Cybertron and other familiar things. His family sigil was engraved on the door.

He walked to the desk then sat. Dialing up the house back on Mars, he put in a long distance array call to home. Sitting back, he looked at the data pad he held that had all the operation data feeding directly into it as it was gathered in real time.

Five thousand of the probable ten thousand high castes were in custody and the others were barricaded into their district so they couldn't run. There was no more more violence from the prison and everything seemed to be moving smoothly.

The medical teams were hard at it with those who were treated being organized to leave. Huge cargo ships were landing to carry tagged and bagged items. Most of the worker bees were bringing very little but then they had little. What they did have was being cared for like the precious cargo it was for them. The number of individuals still to be treated for the implants was falling swiftly. He wouldn't feel better until it was at zero.

The screen opened to their homepage indicating their names and numbers, then Ironhide appeared on it from the living room. "What are you doing home, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked.

"I came home to pull my weight. I, Ironhide am leading the peewees forward."

"I thought the elders were, slagger," Ratchet said with a slight frown.

He glanced around then leaned closer. "I'm switching to the office. Hang on." The screen went back to their homepage, then Ironhide appeared again. He was in the office. "I'm here to get the team going. Prime and the rest of us are going into the desert and practice."

"So," Ratchet said as he crossed his arms. "I get to sit here and spin while you play footie? Is that it?"

Ironhide stared at Ratchet for a moment. "There's no way I can answer that that won't hurt is there?"

Ratchet smirked. "What do **you** think?"

"I think … uh, what **do** I think?" he mused, secure and glad he was out of throwing range. Ratchet couldn't get him at this distance. "The kids are good," he said, then he gave a big cheese eating grin like Orion. It usually worked.

It didn't.

Ratchet stared at him. "I sent three slaggers to the prison. They're hard core. They were going to shoot me."

"What?" Ironhide asked. **"YOU WERE SHOT FOUR TIMES! WHAT THE FRAG!? MORE SHOTS!?"**

A door opened as several kids walked into the office. "Who got shot, Atar?" Hero asked with a shocked expression. Everyone behind her looked the same.

"Not our old Ada. See?" Ironhide said pointing to the screen. "There he is."

Everyone looked at the screen, then their faces smiled as one. **"ADA!"**

Ratchet shifted so his bullet hole patches wouldn't be seen. "Hi. What are you doing?"

"I'm playing, Ada. Orion and everyone is playing with me and Halo," Hero said. "When are you coming home?"

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide then the kids. "Soon. Pretty soon. I'm just a workin'."

They smiled at him over the old joke that Orion started, then looked at Ironhide.

"Atar, when Ada comed?" Orion asked. "Ada comed to the shes?"

"Ada comed pretty soon. You need to go to bed. School is tomorrow," Ironhide said. He looked at Ratchet. "Gotta motor. You okay?"

Ratchet stared at him, then shrugged. He looked at the kids. "Be good and let your ammas and appas help you. Help them by being good. Okay?"

"We will, Ada. Come home soon," Praxus said with a smile.

"You go to the berth rooms and clean them up. I'll be there in a moment," Ironhide said as they all waved then ran out. He looked at the screen. "What happened? Who tried to shoot you?"

"I played The Game with three slaggers to get a bead on things here. Its pretty tremendously fragged here to tell you the truth. Ask Prime and Prowl," Ratchet said, then his comm channel beeped. "I have to go. Tuck everyone in for me." With that, the channel was cut.

Ironhide stared at the screen then sat back. "Well, that went well," he said. Then he stood and walked out to tuck in infants right and left.

=0=There

Ratchet stared at the screen then grinned faintly. "I hope you feel like slag, slagger. You deserve it." He rose, then walked to the ops center to take care of another problem. He would do so all night long.

=0=Autobot City Port Authority Immigration and Refugee Repatriation Center, Tri-Cities Highway

They came in a steady stream, battered and bruised first and the rest afterward. Amenities were being delivered at the other end, good food, medical attention and detailers. It was hoped that looking better would translate to feeling better. It was astonishing to everyone on the scene both here and there how compliant and patient the newcomers were.

Mental health was here in force evaluating the behavior and affect of everyone standing in long lines. Buses waited nearby once they were cleared, restored to citizenship and logged into the database for transport to a new life. They had been given access to the videos that were used for refugees through their internal comm tech and even though this seemed like an impossibility despite the visual aids, it helped with their adjustment once they arrived here.

Crater District 3 would be their home and in that massive development the services available to them were there in large numbers. Watch mechs and femmes, community resource individuals, the tower supervisors and other members of their association were there to help. Restaurants and some businesses like groceries and entertainments, bars and lounges were open and would remain so day and night until everyone who was coming was here. They would be able to wander around, partake in the possibilities and enjoy themselves.

This district like the others was also a place of recreation. Another water park was opened in two of the cities such was the demand and so were sports centers where they could swim and play games with and without children. Parks were everywhere and so were galleries, libraries and government offices. The Museum had annexes in each and there were smaller copies of the larger shrines, ones used for contemplation rather than anything more formal placed here.

Lights were blazing in the coming night and towers were beginning to show lights in the cities, an indication that residents had finally arrived to live here. Traffic was pretty heavy both on the streets and sidewalks as the newcomers wandered to see the sights, agog that this was their reality now.

It would be a long few orns for the newcomers in the Colony of the Autobots.

=0=Prison

They arrived by bridge, special delivery with special instructions for Gee-Gee. Future, Lateral and Dual were awake and aware, sore and aggrieved. Their aggravation was obvious but they were silent, following their guard through the bridge at the Control Center at the Prison. Then they were led outside to the tarmac where the prison ships usually were parked.

They paused on the line before the small femme who was looking them over as they came toward her. It was silent a moment, then she nodded to the guards. "Thanks, boys. You can go back now."

"Got ya, Warden," Roadie said as he and Topspin left her with the three. There would be no guards with her when they left.

It was silent again, then Gee-Gee stepped closer. "Welcome to the Autobot City Civilian and Military Prison here at Autobot City, the Primal Colony of Mars. I'm Warden Gee-Gee and this is my prison. Right now, I have a number of your cohorts cooling their heels inside until I move them to their permanent lodgings here. I was informed about your little game with Commander Ratchet and I want to talk to you about that."

They stared at her without comment.

"Speak up," Gee-Gee said. "I want to hear what you have to say. I'm Guiding Hand by the way."

"That doesn't matter, apparently," Dual said bitterly. "That fragger shot all of us."

"I heard that you would have killed him if he hadn't had a bio-metric signature on his gun," she replied. "I want to hear your side of it."

"No you don't," Lateral said bitterly.

"Two sides. Tell me yours," Gee-Gee said.

It was silent, then Dual spoke. "We were dragged from our homes and sat down in a room with him and a number of fraggers who watched him abuse us. He goaded us with a gun." It was silent as she listened. "He shot us. All three of us."

"That's it?" Gee-Gee asked. "You didn't do anything to promote it?"

"You don't have to do anything around low castes to get a violent reaction from them. Sometimes just being in their proximity is enough," Future said. "We have a lot of experience with this sort of thing."

"What do you do about it?" Gee-Gee asked.

"Don't answer that question," Dual said. The other two glanced at him, then went silent.

Gee-Gee waited a moment, then stepped closer. "You're mine now and you're going to find caste means nothing here nor anywhere else in the Empire. You're just another number here and if you act up there's punishment that follows. I don't want acting up." She glanced down the road. "Get moving that way. We're going to your new home."

"And if we refuse?" Future asked defiantly.

"Then I beat you to a pulp." She grinned. "I'm a combat instructor as well as warden. Your choice. My way or yours. We have a hospital here for the prison, just so you know."

They stared at her with hatred then began to walk down the road to a pen which would be their new home for whoever knew how long. It would go on like that for a while as the wheat got sorted from the chaff.

=0=Prime

He slipped into the apartment late having spent all evening working long distance with Ratchet. It was dark inside though the light from the office was still on. Prime walked to it and saw Prowl working there. He sat on the couch heavily. "Time to go to recharge."

"I know," he said sitting back tiredly. "What do you think about this? Special circumstances?"

Prime nodded. "I think so," he replied. "We should keep a presence there until we figure out what to do with these planets. If the alien confederation finds out we are pulling out they will come."

"I'm working out their communications so that we can keep them going. If we go silent we can attract unwanted attention," Prowl replied.

Prime nodded. "How is your family?"

"Much better. They know Shadow and Zenith are here. There's bad feelings between them. I don't plan any dinner parties for everyone for now. Ada said that there's an apartment coming open in the Vos Tower and he's asked for it. The Housing Authority is giving it a look-see."

"That would be wonderful. Have they decided what they want to do or is that something they are not interested in yet, if ever?" Prime asked as Prowl stood and stretched.

"I think they want to write. Maybe work in broadcasting. They were excited to know that Trooper and Scout are here and created the Performing Arts Center. Apparently, they're friends from way back. Who knew?"

Prime grinned. "A bit of a silver lining then."

Prowl googled it then grinned. "I hope so," he said as they both walked out. The light shut off behind them.

=0=TBC 12-18-19 :D


	162. Chapter 162

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 162)

=0=Trudging on

It was a whirl, the activity on Sun Dance as Ratchet walked through a bridge to go to Homeland. It was a sunny morning when he arrived at that city on that planet, the kind you find on Earth during a warm spring and a great change for him. He stood in the sunlight for a moment before heading for the building nearby in the city that held the command center for the planet.

He walked up wide steps into the building, then entered the command portion where everyone who saw him stood. He walked to the center of the room, then grinned. "Good morning. How are things going here? I haven't had time to speak to Springer."

"We're doing what you wish, Commander," a tall youthful mech said. He was Ciro who was in charge of the center while the leadership worked out a plan to evacuate elsewhere on world while some of them were on Mars itself.

"I know you are, infant and you're doing a slagging fine job. What should I know given that Springer is in the field?" Ratchet asked.

It would take three joors to tell him.

=0=Mars

They walked from the valley where they went to practice to the clifftop where they would transform and head out. It was a testament to the life they lived that Prime took a few joors out to go over the plays and teamwork that would stand them in the games ahead. In three orns they would be playing Praxus Science in the Stanix Stadium in the colonial city of Stanix. It would be epic.

"What do you think?" Hardie asked as they walked up the long trail to the top. Behind them the rest of the team from basketball and a number of handpicked mechs to fill the ranks followed.

"I think we have a chance to do well," Prime said in his usual mild manner. Inside, he seethed competitiveness, given that he loved sports of all kinds and had played them all his life. He was wired to win on the field of play and it probably had a hand into his ability to be tactical and persevere against all manner of slag as Prime all this time.

"Well, I'll take that as affirmative," Hardie said with a chuckle. "How is Prowl taking us playing his team?"

Prime snickered, then looked at Hardie with a smirk. "He is a bit torn..."

^..^

He walked into Prime's office earlier that morning with a datapad in servo. Pausing before Prime's desk, he stared at him with a slightly perturbed aura.

Optimus sat back. "Is there something wrong, Prowl?" he asked.

Prowl who never saw an orn where something wasn't glanced up at him from the data pad. "Terra is playing Praxus first game in the Stanix Stadium."

"And?" Prime asked with a big grin.

Prowl glanced up, then frowned. "Maybe you're used to a losing team in United but I'm a Praxian supporter to the bitter end."

"I intend to give you that as a gift … the bitter end part," Prime had replied.

The expression Prowl gave him, somewhere between angst, an unspoken rebuke and fury would live in his processor and picture files forever …

^..^

"I can imagine he is," Hardie replied with a chuckle.

"How do you feel about it as a Praxian?" Prime asked as they reached the top of the valley and the dirt road that led back to town.

"I try not to think about it," Hardie said as the others began to catch up to the two. "I depended upon Prowl before to cheat the team to contender status but not now."

"I hear you," Prime said as he transformed to truck mode for the long drive to town. The others followed in a long line.

=0=Around the colony

The newcomers walked around the cities where they lived with big opticed wonder. The Christmas Surprise season was well underway and there were lights strung everywhere and in all three of the biggest intersections in every city a massive lighted tree was planted. They were beautiful, filled with objects that glittered and shown while at night their lights sparkled.

They had been filled in by the news, the Community Bulletin Board and their many and various helpers, social workers, the odd Watch mech, workers in stores, priests, the odd pedestrian who was asked or noted their confusion, newspapers and television. They read the news tickers at the kiosks that were on corners with directories and other information for citizens. They were given directions and other news by government workers and those who ran services. There was always someone ready to help, such was life in a colony made up of refugees.

The vast scope of the colony now was majestic, especially at night with lights everywhere. They occupied a small part of the planet, all 104,000,000+ of them. Their colony was enlarging, not dotting the planet here and there as separate entities. Prime was determined to keep the area of defense possible.

The traffic flowed, streets were filled with pedestrians, shops, cafes, restaurants, services, theaters and other businesses were booming. There was always some new place to go, some new thing to see and do. There were also quiet oases in the middle of the bustle of urban living, parks and shrines, the Temple District, Basilica, Monastery and spas that were open to everyone and anyone.

Refugees came in steadily from Oasis Base out in space where Dai Atlas and the Knights, Circle and Missionary mechs and femmes toiled. They also were coming in from Sun Base and Homeland now. Both groups were counseled that bygones would be left behind and not brought to the colony. They were free in the new paradigm and anything short of that would be dealt with through the laws and procedures of Cybertron.

The news that Cybertron had been retaken was an astonishing development to the refugees from both new planets and that never a shot was fired convinced many that Prime was The One Who Comes. They stepped into a new life led by a mech that most of them considered holy. Obviously, the Pantheon and The One must hold Prime in the highest regard to allow such miracles to happen and then continue.

They came and came, heading to new homes, new opportunities and hope. They came to luxury and attention to their needs. Their families were free at last. Their enemies were being arrested and imprisoned. They took their meager belongings and their families into the life that should have been theirs all along and for most of them there was no looking back.

This was the Promised Land.

=0=N.E.S.T. HQ

Will Lennox signed off from the conference call with the Pentagon and several other places on world through the network of international policing that N.E.S.T. represented. They were due another two striker teams to come and learn how to work in space and with the bots.

He walked to the rec room then sat down at a table where the soldiers off duty were playing cards and eating lunch. Dealing himself in when Epps passed him the cards, he began to pass them around the table. When everyone had their cards, Niall glanced at him. "What's the word?"

"Two teams coming, beta and gamma. Good prospects. They're coming from China, Belarus, Mongolia, Peru, Sweden and Norway," Lennox said as they anted in.

"Sounds interesting," Graham replied. "We don't get a lot of eastern Europeans and I think other than the spokesperson at the Consulate any Mongolians either. I don't think there must be finer horsemen in the world."

"What about the lunkheads in the jail? Anything new on them?" Bobby Epps asked as he sipped his drink.

"No. Prime has Barron working on it. He's in now big hurry to create more controversy at the moment than he has to. Things are a bit churned up on Earth," Lennox said.

They played cards, ate lunch and gossiped. They would learn that Aedh was just starting to really walk, Annie Lennox had another tattoo albeit the washable kind that was the skull sigil of the Mandalorian people, she along with everyone else thought that 'Baby Yoda' was a total and amazing honey bun and they wanted one for Christmas.

"Niall wants one," Niall Graham said as he considered his son's hopeful request. "I asked Ironhide if he could get on it for me. He knows everyone who makes dollies."

"Ask him for me, too." -three other guys including Will Lennox.

Niall would.

=0=Ironhide

He clicked off the phone then grinned. "You want a Yoda baby do ya? Well, they shall get a Yoda baby."

They would.

=0=Class

Today was geometry. They were having a 'fun' math event that included dividing things into fractional parts, drawing angles and the like and eating everything when it was over. In the science lab that was built on a windowsill for the human kids, half of them were cutting up fruit while the others were calculating angles and other geometric shapes with precision. When they all had a hand in doing both they would eat what they had parted out. They would do so under the supervision of several mothers and a grandpa who were helping.

It would be awesome.

=0=Night time on Sun Dance

Ratchet stood at the fence jail watching the sullen multitudes behind the bars. They feared and loathed him in equal measure. He had taken some of them and hadn't brought them back. He had shot some of them in full view of everyone. He was a lunatic that they all obeyed though they would have ripped him a new behind if they could have.

These were the distilled group, 1,284 from many more thousands who had been proven by Teletraan sifting all their databases to have committed crimes that would require a reckoning. Some of them were just fraggers, those who did minor offenses or caste rudeness or stupidness.

This group was different. These were the field enforcers as their police were called, those who formulated policies and the judges who enforced them. Most of the council that ran the place was here and their co-conspirators. It would be soon that they would be transferred to the prison on Mars.

What they would do with their families was still being determined.

Ratchet walked along the pens scanning them for medical conditions. They didn't have any to mention. They were well nourished and put together. The population that served them couldn't claim as much but that was being rectified now.

Someone called to him so he slowed, then stopped. Standing near a fence, a small femme beckoned to him. He walked to the fence then leaned slightly in. "Yes?" he asked.

She stared at him, this slightly older femme then spoke. "When do we get out of here?"

Ratchet considered that. "When Prime and the courts decide."

"The courts?" she asked with genuine surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You committed crimes. You held people against their wishes. You worked them as slaves and mistreated them. That is just part of your problems."

She stared at him. It wasn't computing in her helm. "We didn't break any laws."

"Then you don't have to worry," Ratchet said cutting his loses.

"Then you'll let us out?" she asked.

Ratchet stared at her marveling at what a processor could conclude when it lived in a bubble and never had to care about anything but their own surroundings. He considered her. "No. You broke the law. You hurt people. You slaved. You'll have to stand an accounting for that."

She stared at him without comprehension, then she began to frown. "Surely, you can't suggest that we … that we did anything wrong."

"I'm not going to suggest anything. You'll get counsel. Talk to them." Ratchet moved onward marveling at the mindset. Apparently, this group had never had to pay consequences for their actions at any point in their lives. As he walked away he imagined them all as little children, small and perfect before the rot set in, drilled into them by their families and the tortured society that Cybertron once was.

It helped.

=0=TBC 12-20-19

Sorry about last night. I get ten days off at Christmas and intend to write and re-post edited pieces full bore. :D HUGS to all of you tonight from someone who loves you.


	163. Chapter 163

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance and FOOTBALL! (dd7 163)

A couple of blurred daze later …

Ratchet walked from his office in the big wig wing to get the latest data. They had moved a million mechs, femmes, young and old from the planet, almost all of them low caste to mid. They were glad to go after spending time viewing the videos that were made for refugees. The idea of things being this different this fast had caused a bit of cognitive dissonance in a few but that was minimal. Giving them a couple of orns to think it through before leaving was enough for most individuals.

He paused by the desk in Ops Center, took the data then walked out. The sun was shining, the day was beautiful and so was the planet. He was looking forward to coming to this planet at some point when it was somewhere else. It reminded him a lot of Earth, this place that was green and largely lush. It had a big ocean and a lot of lakes and rivers. It was a nicer place than Homeland overall but given the poisoned atmosphere here, he would have preferred the other world given a choice.

Most who came here didn't have one. They flew in and never flew out.

He walked down the street in the largely high tone area of town. It was beautiful, elegant, had wonderful shops and restaurants, all the amenities you would expect. They were served by low castes and beyond that there was no intermingling of the two groups. One had all the power, the other had only a sense of inevitability that nothing would ever change.

But it had.

Someone had smuggled enough parts to their home to assemble a radio that could pick up transmissions between the two factions. They knew that Homeland was free and that they were enslaved. All it took was a very long time working amongst the people to get them to take a chance that perhaps they could be free as well. That nascent resistance was well on its way when Prime showed up.

It was probably fortunate for the high castes that they did. If they had pushed the button on the devices against an uprising of their worker bees they would be in a very large world all alone and in the end their treachery would be dealt with one way or the other.

If they were smarter they would have understood that they were always on track to lose. But delusion is by nature a blinkered experience.

He would walk past tended gardens, small ponds and beautiful pocket sized parks. He would wander the downtown, visit the now empty businesses and get a feel for things. Then he would head out to the towns beyond the safety zone to help the medics work on the people, all of whom were aching to leave.

They would, thousands and thousands a day.

=0=At the man cave of Ironhide

They gathered together, the mechs and femmes that constituted the Crater Terran team. Prime was sitting on a couch eating a bowl of ice cream as the different individuals arrived. They would close the doors then get down to business, working out the plans and plays of their team.

Given that things were in hand out in the mess, given that Springer and Drift were straw bossing the security party but would be back in time for the game, there was a lull in need for Prime. Prowl had seen to it. He had also bent Prime's audials with 'suggestions' and 'tactical possibilities for your path to victory, Optimus'.

Prowl was as uptight about football as he was basketball but it was fortunate that fighting in the stands was what Iaconians did to cheer on their teams in football. Other sports if they were held indoors were the times that Iaconians showed their inner idiot with 'cheer gear' and other implements of insanity, all of which were always a crowd pleaser.

/ … thank Primus .../ -Prowl

"What about Ratchet?" Elita asked as she sat lounging on a chair near the door.

"Old mech better get home," Ironhide said darkly. "He might need to punch Prowl."

Prime snickered. "That is probably true. I have a lot of helpful suggestions from Prowl. He puts a lot of effort into the game."

"Why won't he play?" Chromia asked. "I'd love to see him kick a bench over when no one follows his plans."

Huge laughter greeted that then they got down to business. Their first game in the stadium in Stanix was the next orn and they were going into this as a team with less preparation than even Optimus cared to have. They would make up for it now.

=0=Around town

They walked down the street heading for the Temple. This was the first time that they had really stepped out and they were alone. Kes and Tagg had classes, Prowl had to go to work and so did Prime. Optimus was also on a football team and there were meetings for that. It had surprised and delighted Styre and Stealth.

This Prime was different and he was related. He was fun, kind and generous. They were going to be moving into their own apartment in the Vos Tower shortly, one near Miler and Venture so they went out to window shop which they were told was a thing here. They did so carrying Possibility with them in his little carrier.

The crowds were bustling and there was Christmas cheer everywhere. They were going to decorate the apartment in The Residence tonight with things that were related. It was supposed to be beautiful and it was behind schedule. Christmas Surprise was supposed to be in ten orns, so they were told. Food, fun and family would be the markers of it along with all the pretty decorations both inside and out of homes.

A horse drawn wagon went by with happy mechs sitting in it. Bells jingled on the big animals as they walked past pulling the wagon. They both watched it roll by, then walked onward. It was festive and fun for both. They made a plan to go to a cafe nearby for a lunch when they got back from the Temple. Right now, they wanted to see it and all it contained, paying their respects for their new circumstances.

They would just miss Zenith and Shadow.

=0=Youngling Day School

{Tomorrow, you will need to file your reports} Mr. Terradive said to his students as they began to put their things away. Lunch was here and they were **STARVING!** Everyone hustled, human and bot then stood behind their chairs.

{Well, you look ready. Does anyone have any questions about the room party for Christmas Surprise?} he asked.

{**NO!**}

:**NO!**:

{Line up and lets go to lunch}

Kids hustled into lines as Le-O who was waiting in the open door put the transport box on the ground. The human kids jumped in, then up they went. He grinned then began to walk down the hallway to the elevator. They would eat in the human habitat addition to the cafeteria, a clear box set in the wall about ten feet off the ground with tables and chairs for the kids.

A micro mini-con would serve them inside, helping them dish up the food that arrived everyday from The Resort for them. It was first class food and drink for everyone.

They entered the cafeteria, the box was slotted into the containment then the kids walked inside and closed the door. Le-O punched the habitat buttons so the atmosphere would come back. They entered where Mito was waiting.

"Hi, Mito," Annabelle Lennox said as she walked to the line to get a plate.

"Hello, Annie. Is everyone hungry? It was Chamber day at The Resort so lunch is mighty good today," he said with his usual cheery voice. "We have prime rib, potatoes and gravy, a nice green salad, corn, biscuits and a little apple pie fritter for dessert."

"That sounds **awesome**," Jaycee said as she began to fill up her plate. She was fully immersed in the culture and loved school. Of all the human kids, she fit in the best.

Behind them more human kids came until all of them who attended were present. That included the newer kids from Earth2. Among them was a subdued and actually considerate Barrett Walker. Apparently the Caste Court and Uncle Hardie had been a good thing.

They sat and began to eat. Mito watched them like a grandfather which he was to ten little bits of his own from among his six sons and two daughter.

He was from 'The Villages' with a Stanix bond, so …

The new girls were working their butts off at school which burned them a bit since the 'old girls' had told them it was easy. They were not going to give the old girls any satisfaction by crawling back to Earth2 and the International School so they worked hard, were pulled out and were starting to catch up a little. It had been a strain between the two factions.

"We're going to Trypticon tomorrow," Cora Cutter said as she glanced at Rain. "What about you? Are you doing anything interesting?"

Rain who detested all of them shrugged. "We're getting things done before Christmas Surprise break."

"Why do they call it that? Christmas Surprise?" Tinsley Walters asked. She grinned. "It sounds dumb."

Rain stared at her as did Camilla, Jaycee and Lilly. For a moment she felt deep offense at the dig. "Actually, it was a nice thing done for orphans, a surprise. That's why they all it that. Just so you know."

Cora and Tinsley glanced at Rain. They stared at each other then began to eat. Watching them nearby, Annie Lennox grinned. {I don't think Rain likes the new girls}

{I know. Sad} Sandy replied. Then they both laughed.

It would be a tense lunch in the safety box. The only one who wouldn't get the subtext would be Mito.

=0=Earlier at the Chamber of Commerce of Mars and Earth luncheon at The Resort

They listened to speakers as they ate the superb food laid out for them. They met once every 30 days to get together, network, listen to local or imported speakers and support the human business community. Everyone who had a business or was interested was there. The food was excellent, the company interesting and they could talk.

Judy Witwicky sat with Carly and a number of women including Cynthia Tomas. They were chatting about some of the events coming up in book clubs, the Auxiliary and Christmas. There was going to be a huge party at Terra in the concourse with everyone on world in the human community invited. It would be there that the salute from Prime and his senior staff would be received.

Nearby at a table Ted Galloway and Jason Daniels sat together watching the group chat. They were both oddly enough friends even as one was a blow hard and the other silent and opaque. They had fallen into the rhythms of Earth2 and were enjoying it, though they were not welcomed by too many into friendly circles.

Lindy Galloway and the other women had thrown themselves into the social life here and along with Cassie Daniels were planning bridge games, luncheons and other social events between habitats in the coming new year. It had taken all this time to figure things out and find their way. Mariah had welcomed all of them to her own efforts. It was a large group of high powered like minded women that were now in charge of the social scene and publicity of Earth2 now that they had arrived and renewed acquaintance.

Christmas was going to be interesting.

=0=Ratchet

"So when do I get to come home?" Ratchet asked knowing full well he couldn't. He just like to watch Ironhide squirm.

"I don't know. What's the show like there?" Ironhide asked as he tried not to squirm.

"Making headway," Ratchet said. Behind him on a small table was a huge spread of food and desserts, candy and donuts that Ironhide had personally picked out and sent to him by bridge. It was everything he loved to eat and drink.

Ironhide was really groveling apparently.

Ratchet grinned. "I suppose the game starts tomorrow and I'm going to be here."

"Uh … they're going to broadcast it to everyone," Ironhide said wanly. "That's what they told me."

Ratchet quashed an urge to laugh loudly. "Okay."

They stared at each other a moment on their monitors then said it at the same time: "Frag ..."

=0=TBC 12-21-19 :D


	164. Chapter 164

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 164)

=0=The following orn

It was time to go so the team who were sitting in the man cave strategizing gathered to make their way to the colonial city of Stanix and the giant stadium there. The other six stadiums on world, some of them new additions to the new city habitation sites would host teams but none of them would be Kaon. They would be playing a game in Polyhex, a newly named city in the Crater District 3 later on this weekend.

As for football on Cybertron, Polyhex, the city along with Iacon and Praxus had their stadiums rebuilt to host public gatherings and football games. They would be filled to the maximum and the games would be broadcast to Mars and around Cybertron as the two leagues, Martian and Cybertronian began their seasons.

Team Prime arrived at the stadium, ran the gauntlet of fans who were arriving there, then entered their own locker room to gather and continue to get ready to play ball. The team consisted of most of the players from basketball but there were others as well carefully recruited by Prime who secretly played fantasy football with Morshower and the N.E.S.T. strikers on world.

The wings who would run the bigger bots to death were Elita, Arcee, Jetta and Chromia. They would be fed the ball to deliver the goods. The muscle for the offense would be Ironhide, Raptor, Blackjack, Delphi, Prime as center, Twilight who was recruited from the Bricklayer's Union and Magnus as goalie. Shim who was the twinish looking brother of Twilight would be a defensive player both for the defensive line and for Magnus while the others including Hardie would be linemen for the offense. A big mech named Fantum would be the backup goalie and the backup center for both offense and defense.

Their team would be a hammer on the helm of the opposition given the strategic recruiting that Prime had made and their long period of practice behind everyone's back out in the boonies when their team's creation was announced. They had less time lately but they had put in the effort all along when possible and it would be their ace in the hole.

Big mechs like Maelstrom and Shim would be standout members of the defense, all of whom were guards at the prison when they weren't cavorting at sport. Optimus left nothing to chance.

Prime and Prowl didn't ruin two families when they bonded.

They sat together in the locker room as Prime quietly filled them in on the lay of the land. He had been told by someone who knew someone that Polyhex was gunning for them early on so it would be a fist fight to the bitter end. It was believed that laying Prime out before it got out of hand was a good idea.

It was good to know.

=0=Primal Box

They gathered together, all of them at last but Ratchet. It was a fretful group that wondered how he was doing and if he could take a moment to come to the game. It wasn't looking like it. The kids were wrangled by the family and everyone was tense, though no one was as uptight as Prowl. The crowd waited in anticipation for the first football game with an actual Prime as a contestant. It was thrillingly exciting in the Stanix Stadium.

=0=MCA Pre-Game Show with Earth

"I'm Mandy Sikes from Minnesota, Jazz. What's the feeling on world about Prime playing football now? Its almost a mystification for the people of Earth to see a head of state doing something like this," a man's voice with a northeastern accent said over the line from Earth.

"Well, Prime likes sports. Anyone can play here. We don't stand on ceremony. I think its a point of pride for us that we have a leader that's such a sport. We don't have a problem with living our lives the way we want. Prime loved basketball and his team is the first world champion in that sport. I think given his competitive spirit that he's going for the Primus Cup as well," Jazz replied.

"This is Jeroen van der Kruk of The Netherlands, Jazz. What about the violence? What will the other teams do about the violence that is typical with this sport? And how will Prime handle it as a player and head of state as well?"

"He's going to hand some of it back, I think," Jazz said with a smile. "He's no shrinking violet, Our Optimus. He's a strategic sportsman and can take a lot of punishment. If you noticed during basketball, he never started a fight. He had to be pushed into it but when he was he gave as good as he got."

It would go on for a while.

=0=There

"**AMMA!"**

"What, imp?" Ravel said to Orion who was sitting on Tie's arm.

"Where Ada?" he asked as he glanced around.

"Ada is working," Ravel said gently. "He's going to try and come but there are mechs and femmes who need his help."

"Ada hepping?" Orion asked with surprise. "Ada goin' to shes? Ada doin' the doin'?"

Ravel grinned. "He sure is. Do you want a cookie?"

He would and so would everyone else.

=0=Locker room

A rap on the door was heard then a helm peeping in broke their quiet reverie. "Time to go, Lord Optimus," a youngster said. Then the door closed.

Prime stood then glanced around. "I hope we have fun."

Chromia stood then slammed her fists together. "You and me both," she said as the room erupted in laughter.

They lined up with Prime at the front. He had to step out during the anthems, then rejoin everyone in the tunnel until they walked out. The door was opened and they filed out in line, the Crater Terrans of Mars.

=0=Alor

He walked out with the band and his genitors to do the honors. The teams were in the tunnels and it was just about time to start. He sat and began to play. When they got to the part where Prime stepped out and he did, it brought the stadium to their peds. A roar of unholy delight swept the place as Prime stood a moment then walked back to the tunnel.

When things were finished, Alor walked past with his genitors, nodded to Prime with a grin, then walked to the stairs to disappear upward to the Primal Box with Trooper and Scout. It was then that Password walked out to start the season.

=0=Cybertron

The crowds were enormous both inside and outside of the three stadiums. A street party was going on around them as huge monitors would play the game for those who couldn't fit inside. Street food, good drinks and an unaccustomed sense of normalcy had taken over and though there were a lot of police around they wouldn't be needed for anything but the odd drunk and a disagreement about the game here and there. It would be celebration, celebration, celebration for everyone on Cybertron today.

=0=On the field

Password and the referees walked to the center of the field to the roar of the immense crowd. Then it got quiet. He had a microphone and began. "Welcome to the new season of play for the honor of the Primus Cup of Cybertron and Mars."

**ROAR!**

"We have two leagues now and for the first half of the season they will play only teams of their own league before crossing over to play those of the opposite league. Teams from Cybertron will come here to play and teams from Mars will go there."

**ROAR!**

"Today, we open the season here at Stanix Stadium in the Primal colony city of Stanix with the Polyhex Panthers and a new expansion team for the Martian League, the Crater Terrans!"

**ROAR!**

"The team captains have tossed for the ball and the Panthers have won. We're going to begin now and we hope everyone including the fans understand the need for a good fair game. **LET'S PLAY BALL!"**

**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!**

Both teams took their turn to walk out, plant their flags, do their hakas, then gather to go to the field to play. The only thing missing was the nod from Prime. He would figure out how to take the team's salute even if he was playing himself but today, that was overlooked.

Prime watched the defense walk out and take their places. They had been drilling since the announcement of the new teams and he had faith in his guys. His team was the only one on Mars that had femme players. Two of the teams in the other league on Cybertron had femmes and he looked forward to playing them. He also looked forward to unleashing his powerhouse offense on the world. Right now, they had to stop Polyhex from scoring or steal the ball. Either way was good for him.

=0=Magnus

He stood at the goal line with Fantum and Twilight waiting for the ball to go their way. The three of them would be the brick wall that the Panthers would have to claw their way through and more than one mech in the stands was glad it wasn't them. The ball was passed from a ref to the center of Polyhex, then the waves of mechs slammed together. It was the clang heard around the world(s) and the game was on.

=0=Razorclaw

He sat in his favorite chair in his quarters watching the game on his big screen monitor. Their base was morphing into something more comfortable than the usual Decepticon base. It was the longest he had ever stayed anywhere before. Therefore, it had things he never had in bivouac … amenities.

Comforts.

A chair that was cozy and comfortable.

He grinned slightly. "You're a piece of work, Optimus Prime. I don't blame you for playing but for me, my bet is going to be on Polyhex."

Oddly enough, that was Razorclaw's adopted home town. There were a lot of punks there with money and he was never short of change back in the orn. No one ever said no to him.

Polyhex was his kind of town

=0=Ominous

Ominous and Pleon sat in a rec room with a lot of mechs to watch the games. It was football and everyone was ready to kick back, drink homemade hooch and eat reasonably well made food from the quality energon all around them while they watched footie. It was a perk of the locale and they watched Prime's colony on the 'leaked' videos that reached them this far out. It was amazing to them to see the luxury of Prime's colony and a spur to build up enough forces to take it away from him.

A mech could dream.

=0=Game

The ball was held in the scrum as both sides lumbered back and forth. By the time it was clear that Polyhex couldn't move it, they forced the team out of bounds. Polyhex's right wing had the ball and tried to find a path for it through the bots who were making a proverbial brick wall before him. When he passed the ball toward his own wing, a defensive wing for the Terrans intercepted it then lit a path to their goal.

The crowd roared, the mech ran and was tackled off the field at last. It was time for Prime and Company to come on board and see if they could take it all the way.

The crowd on several worlds and piratical enclaves watched with intensity.

=0=In the stands

The twins watched with an appraising optic. Now was the time they would see if Prime and his team were a real threat or not. They watched as Prime and his mechs and femmes jogged onto the field and took to the sideline. Jetta would throw it in.

=0=Down there

Jetta took the ball and almost before anyone could set to block him he threw it hard to Chromia. She ran forward as down the line of her trajectory Elita and Arcee followed. Chromia passed it laterally to Arcee who passed it to Elita, none of them throwing it forward which was against the rules. They stormed onward as Prime and the boys blocked and knocked down anyone who tried to follow.

Behind the three femmes who were homing into the goal came Hardie and Jetta who had caught up, They were running swift and fast to take out the goalie together. Raptor and Blackjack along with Delphi were heading for the defensive backs who were there and hammered them into the sidelines as the goalie set for the femmes.

Passing the ball to Chromia, Arcee and Elita entered the goalie's space, then Arcee leaped into the air. Catching the ball from Chromia, Arcee twisted, fed it through the hoop, then landed. All around them the forward lines of the teams caught up and the slamming and punching was amazing. In the middle of it with a grin on his face, Optimus Prime was showing his stuff.

=0=Far, far away

Ratchet stood on the side of the dig site watching as forensics went through their paces. This was a graveyard though it wasn't listed, The only bodies inside the 14 graves were those of the lower castes whose method of death was undetermined as of yet. He'd been informed by the nascent resistance here that a number of bots had rebelled against the system and had disappeared some time back.

It was clear to Ratchet as he watched that they had found out at last where they were.

=0=TBC 12-23-19 Sorry about last night. Its cold as hell here and I had to do a few things to keep the cold out. Drafty windows are the pit. :D:D:D:D:D


	165. Chapter 165

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 165)

=0=Stanix

They lined up again, the Polyhex offense versus the Crater defense. The man mountain deans of the Crater team were hulking without a lot of finesse for the ball to be in play. The Panther center handed off to his running backs, then lunged forward. Two of them grappled with the Crater defense while two others got punched in the face.

The running backs came together and with wings running offense went around the end of their line, then headed forward. It was a dance of doom down the sidelines with the back staying in until he ran into a mountainous defensive back of the Terrans who watched him bounce off into the sidelines of his own team. Grinning, then bumping fists with his partner in defense the two walked back to chat with Magnus at the gioal.

The mech bounced, then rolled to his feet. He frowned at the two who waved at him where they stood on either side of Ultra Magnus. He walked to the sidelines as the two teams jockeyed for the toss back in(s). It would be a wild sideshow of windmilling arms and jumping around before the mech threw it to his man, had a huge fist grip it from the Terrans, then toss it to a defensive wing who was closest to the other team's goal. The Terran caught it, then ran like the wind.

It would remind his old appa about the time the rent collector came and he had to hike it out a window, then run like a gazelle into the darkness of night. He would raise a beer to his grandson telling him about 'how it was back in the orn when things were tough' and his grandson would listen to his tiny old appa with adoration and amusement.

Like that.

But for now, everyone would light up an afterburner to chase the Terran who was homing in on the end zone of the enemy. Terra was on fire.

=0=There

Ratchet climbed out of the hole after making a preliminary assessment of the fourteen bodies lying rather haphazardly therein. They had all been killed in a violent manner, then dumped here to be buried under rocks and fill dirt. He was grim faced as he stared into the hole, then he walked toward the road to drive back to the Ops Center. "They're yours, Sky. Get a conservation team here. I'm going to get more information."

Ratchet sped to the Ops Center in the town, then transformed on the fly. Walking in, he headed toward his office to use the communications channel there. He entered, then sat. Dialing up the number, he waited as it was routed to Mars as outside the operation was in full swing. The sun was shining and the world was beautiful if you didn't look too closely.

The screen changed. "Hello, Ratchet. What can I do for you?"

"I need Faber and Machlis brought here, Gee-Gee and I need legal representation for them as well. Can you call Barron, Jarro and Coln-2 to come. And maybe Blackstone. If they're hung up, send someone their equal and who bears authority please."

Gee-Gee stared at him with a grim expression. "You found something not good then."

Ratchet nodded. "I did," he replied equally grimly.

=0=Game

He ran until he ran out of room, stepping off the field at the quarter field marker. He danced then threw the ball to the refs. Trotting back with a grin, his youthful face shining, he slapped servos with Optimus as he led the offense back onto the field. Their intercept had returned control of the ball to Crater.

It was time to do some fancy footwork. All of those films and the study Prime had put into this would now be put to the test. Optimus and his team gathered around Jetta who would take the ins. It was on.

=0=Prison

"You two, Machlis and Faber," Gee-Gee said. "Come with me."

"Why?" Machlis asked.

"Because I said for you to come," Gee-Gee said. "You can come out nicely and take a walk with me or I can have you all stunned, the two of you hauled out and I achieve my objectives. How do you want to do this?" she asked.

It was silent a moment as Machlis and Faber glanced at each other. They walked to the gate, were let out, cuffed and led away under guard.

"Where are you taking them?" Tulsa the Elder asked with wariness.

"For a ride," Gee-Gee said as she walked out to follow them. She would come to Sun Base herself. Something had gone terribly wrong and she had to see what she would be taking care of in her prison herself.

The caged group watched them go in silence.

=0=Game

The ball blazed in, Maelstrom caught it, then began to run for the goalie. Everyone who could move chased him then the femmes who followed jumped on them like Utah raptors on the backs of brachiasauruses. It was lucky for them that the Panthers didn't have long tails to slap them to Saturn. It slowed them down as they staggered under the weight of femmes as big if not bigger than they were. While that was happening, Maelstrom had come up to speed and was homing in on the goalie like a heat seeking missile.

Behind him running themselves to give him support and cover, a motley crew of black armored mechs, some of them big and hulking along with the Messiah of Their People™ hustled to catch up. Some of them would. Some would engage in the first fist fights of the game.

=0=Tunnel nearby

A passel of kids stood with Drift and Springer watching the game with deep interest. The kid's auxiliary for the police and emergency services was here doing their duty. They numbered about fifty now and were scattered around the arena in the tunnels waiting for broken things closest to them to occur so they could hustle out and apply all their training to the moment. They were intense, intensely happy and determined.

They were adorable.

=0=Sitting in Sun Base, the largest conference room

Ratchet drummed his digits on the table top as he waited for the two he would start with to arrive. An aide was waiting outside for the miscreants to come, then stay there until Ratchet talked to the mechs he had called to come. He wanted to get things straight with the team he had called up before the questions began.

He glanced up from his reverie to note that Barron, Jarro and Coln-2 had entered the room followed by Blackstone and Prime's legal aide, Starlet. They sat grimly, then waited. "We're here, Ratchet. What's happening? Warden Gee-Gee is outside with two of the prisoners from here."

Ratchet sat straighter then looked at the four. "We've found graves, fourteen dead so far but I suspect more. I'm having evidence taken by Sky and the war crimes tech group from Forensics. They're excavating the graves and collecting evidence. We can seek out others to tell us what happened but I want to question Machlis and Faber about this. I need you to help me with the legal side of this."

Barron glanced at the others then sat back. "Alright. I think it would be a good idea to sit back and listen to what they say. I've learned that Machlis is a business mech but Faber is versed in the law. If they invoke then we can cover their rights. Right now, they aren't charged with anything formally."

"Not yet," Ratchet replied. He glanced at Blackstone and Coln-2. "I will be asking hard questions but they aren't charged yet so I don't feel obligated to get legal counsel or anything beyond that."

"I think it would be a good idea to let them know who we are and what we do. They can draw conclusions themselves and I suppose they will," Coln-2 said. "I think if its problematic we can all pull back and assess then."

Blackstone nodded. "You're not allowed to have this be admissible in court if you don't give them their rights."

"No, I know." Ratchet sat back in his chair. "I want to know if there are other graves and where they are. I want to know what they know for the sake of anyone who might be hurt or need us."

Everyone in the end agreed to halt if the situation turned toward charges or they invoked. Ratchet called them both to come and they did entering the room warily to sit. It was silent a moment then Ratchet leaned forward slightly. "I have a few questions. I would like truthful answers. We're finding graves."

The two considered that but gave nothing away. They stared at Ratchet and the others without comment.

"We have fourteen or so bodies in a grave that show abuse to their bodies. It would appear that they were bludgeoned to death, then dumped in the pit. Would you happen to know what is going on here?" Ratchet asked again.

They stared at him, then the door opened as a runner came in with a data pad. He handed it to Ratchet, then left as swiftly.

Ratchet read it then looked at the two mechs. "We found three more mass graves. We're sorting out the dead but it would appear that they might combine to total more than fifty mechs and three femmes. Care to tell me about this?"

"We require representation. We invoke," Machlis said. The two stared at Ratchet and the others with a frigid gaze.

"Blackstone and Barron, I'm assuming you will honor this request?" Ratchet asked as he kept the gaze of the two.

"If you could give us a moment, Commander," Blackstone said. "Collie."

Ratchet, Coln-2 and the guards stepped out as the conference with Barron and Blackstone began in earnest.

Jarro shook his helm. "Here we go again."

"It's much worse, Jarri. This group has been inside such a tight and unforgiving bubble that I don't think they're right in the processor," Ratchet said. "Don't get me wrong. I think they're clinically sane but their beliefs are so tightly held it will harm them in the long run. I've never seen this short of the Functionalist Council and those here have that intensity about what they believe."

It would take half a joor before Blackstone would gesture them back inside.

=0=Game

They ran and as they did Arcee, Chromia and Elita began to run tight intricate plays to pass the ball around and confuse the other team. IT worked. Chromia threw the ball to Maelstrom who dunked it in the hoop.

Crater Terrans 10 and Polyhex Panthers zero.

Of course, it was after a fight interlude …

^...^

Raptor stood ped-to-ped with a huge defensive lineman who wanted to clean his clock. Given that it took a lot to scare or get Raptor down, he obliged the big boy. Trading blows that could dent steel, the two slagged it out near the bench. Because they did the game had to halt. Back and forth they raged as the crowd went crazy. When Raptor saw Elita reach the spot where she was supposed to be, he stepped down and the two big mechs grinned at each other.

It was fun.

Then the grin fell off the face of the Panther as he turned around to give chase in time to see Maelstrom put the ball through the hoop.

^...^

They sat and stared across the divide between then for a moment. "I'm going to ask questions. Answer or not but I'm going to get what I need and want if not from you then others. How many holes are there around here with our people in them?" Ratchet asked.

Silence.

"I can have some of the big mechs come here to answer these questions but I'm asking you," Ratchet said. "I can't imagine that they would be too happy to talk about this. Some of the dead might be family and friends."

Silence.

"Given that you kept great records and we have control off all your offices, databases and computers, its only a matter of time. I would imagine that you would sigh such things, you know … to keep your files straight," Ratchet said softly.

Silence.

=0=TBC 12-24-19

Its Christmas eve for some of us right now here in Alaska. It snowed earlier and was beautiful. I wish all of you who do a very Merry Christmas, those who celebrate Hanukkah the very best and everyone else who has a celebration, or not the same. This time of year we get to wind down for the next year of el crappo to happen. I wish all of you the greatest and best happenings for you and your family, holiday or not. Soon we will have the Christmas Surprise stuff here in the story. Things have come up for the bots and we have to keep it all going. HUGS to all in the world tonight. -Me


	166. Chapter 166

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 166)

NOTE: Mindsets like this are more common than you can believe. I actually saw a billionaire crying on television during an interview because he couldn't believe people didn't love and appreciate him. LOL! It is also noteworthy that here on Earth at this time, there are more people living in slavery than at any time in the past. From such thinking our world evolves. HUGS to one and all out there. Know how much you are loved. -Me (Note at the end) :D

=0=The Conference Room

They stared at each other, both sides taking in the measure of their own resolve. Faber and Machlis were as cold as icebergs, their demeanor as defiant now as it was when they were overrun and captured.

Ratchet stared at them, scoping out their affects and other tells that he'd learned in a zillion years of negotiations and from his general inborn cunning. "I want to know why we're finding pit graves with individuals stacked into them like they were garbage."

Silence.

"There are over 50 dead mechs and femmes in holes in the ground near here. My preliminary inspections show blunt force trauma and shootings. It would appear given you are the nominal leaders of this little horror show that you bear responsibility for this."

Machlis sat back in his chair. He didn't waver in his aura nor in his ice cold posture. He was just getting comfortable. "How would it be our fault if this is even true?"

"Well," Ratchet said as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the tabletop. "It goes like this. When a fragger is in charge and slag happens, they have to bear the responsibility and no one else. Its called the chain of command and personal responsibility. I don't suppose the last one figures into you or your way of life much." Ratchet sat back, too, getting comfortable as a way to goad them into continuing to engage. The moment they invoked it was over.

Machlis smirked slightly. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then enlighten me," Ratchet said. "I love fairy stories."

Machlis stared at him as Faber sat forward leaning his elbows on the table clearly mimicking Ratchet. He grinned, a hard cold look on his otherwise handsome face. "You seem to have ideas. How about you telling them to us?"

"Oh, its the same old story … the one where you're superior to me and how all our stuff is yours. You know. The one where you eat well and everyone else starves. The one where you seem to think that the Pantheon approves of your scam." Ratchet leaned forward onto his elbows again, his face close to Faber's. "I've met the Pantheon. They wouldn't approve. Just so you know ..." He sat back, folded his arms and waited.

Faber stared at him then sat back. "You tell a nice tale. Too bad it isn't true."

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

"The Pantheon wouldn't talk to you. Why would they? You're nothing. You're just equipment," Machlis said as Faber nodded.

Standing in a corner listening without giving anything away toward Their presence, Micronus and Onyx listened. They were just outside of the bot's ability to see or hear Them.

"I have to say, brother, that these slaggers really haven't got a clue," Onyx said. "They're breathtaking in their world view."

"They are," Micronus said with a nod. "I have to tell you that I'm getting tired of hearing it. Optimus has another Special Circumstances situation before him."

Onyx nodded. "I know."

Sitting nearby oblivious to Their conversation, Ratchet continued. He smirked slightly. "All of us come from the same loving impulse, the spirit and processor of Primus and The One. Are you implying that They're mistaken?"

Machlis considered Ratchet, someone he knew was cunning if not intelligent, ruthless and relentless rather than classy. He had run-ins with the big mech when Ratchet was the substandard ambassador and negotiator for Optimus Prime. It was a maddening thing to go toe-to-toe with him because he never let go of his goals and never knew his place. "You believe that The One and Primus created you? Do you **really believe it**?"

"The priests of the Temple have said so from time to time, so … " Ratchet replied. A tight grin was on his face, one that covered the fury that always came to him when facing someone as hard boiled as this. All the encounters he had had with them when he was on duties that involved them were coming back to his mind.

"The Temple is destroyed and with it the priesthood. If they were here they would tell you what a deluded idiot you are," Machlis said.

Ratchet put in the call then grinned with some real amusement. "You're hilarious. Tell me what you're good for. Can you fix your own food? Can you clean anything up that you despoil? Is there any among you who can fix things when they break? It's a bit of a thing since the war to have practical skills. I don't see any of you being able to do that sort of thing at all. But then you've convinced yourself that you don't have to. You have slaves to do that."

Silence.

"I would also consider a few things. Optimus Prime was chosen by the Matrix, this low caste longshoreman. He was chosen by the Matrix in the Ceremony of The Choosing. It rose out of the sanctuary and picked him personally. He rose into the air and bonded with It. I was there. I saw it.

"Consider as well … he has presided over the Festival of Primus for years now. The Blessings of The One, the Matrix and Primus come from that. I'm sure you felt them because the Blessings find every Cybertronian everywhere they are since the Matrix came to Optimus. There has never been a Prime since Guardian that was able to do that. No one was ever loved like Prime is by the Powers and by The People.

"Consider that he took Cybertron back from the Decepticons without a shot fired. No one shot back. They surrendered and we're rebuilding Cybertron. We're rescuing our people wherever they are. We have 100,000,000 living at our rescue colony on Mars right now.

"You know and so do I that none of this would happen if the Pantheon hadn't helped. They didn't help Sentinel. Nor Nominus. Both of them had fake Matrices. Nova didn't have the Blessings and neither did Zeta … none of them since the first one has. No one since Guardian has been so loved, supported and blessed."

Faber smirked. "You lie. Then you always did. You seemed to think that The System was a bad thing when it gave us our way of life and set us above all other species."

"You sound like Nova Prime," Ratchet said. "He was delusional as well and he left us behind like a traitor."

Silence.

The door opened at that moment and through it walked Lady Sela and Lord Lauren. They glanced at the two who looked at them with surprise then Ratchet. "How may we help you, Ratchet?" Sela asked.

"I'm sorry to pull you from the game but these two are sorely in need of counseling," Ratchet said. "Please sit."

They both did then listened silently as Ratchet filled them in.

"We have two leaders of a colony that has a number of pits filled with dead bodies that appear to be bludgeoned and shot. They also run The System here and enslave any refugees that pass by seeking assistance. They declared war on the settlement nearby, one that's normal if I may use that word. They have a notion that lower classes didn't come from the love of Primus and The One and that their 'lifestyle' wasn't pulled from their own entitled afts but the Will of the Powers. I was hoping you could disabuse them of those notions, their idea that Cybertron isn't in our hands and the Temple and priesthood is destroyed."

Lauren sat back to consider the information, then looked at the two sitting tensely in their chairs. "I do remember you both, Machlis … Faber. You wanted us to pull out of the Peace Movement and 'keep to our place'. You were rather comical in your willing obliviousness toward my caste. I'm as high caste as anyone was and as clear on my duty then as I am now. My 'place' is wherever The People are oppressed, suffering or lost. All of them."

"You were a caste traitor, Lauren," Machlis said. "You were an enemy of the way of life that made us great."

"How is a way of life great when it benefits only a minuscule portion of a population? How can it benefit anyone when its cruel, devisive and a lie?" Sela asked.

"I don't expect you to be any different, Sela. You were a traitor to our caste and you ran from your responsibilities into the priesthood," Faber said.

Ratchet glanced at Sela and saw a flash of anger that was extinguished nearly immediately.

"Is that so?" She sat back. "Since when is serving Primus and The One, the Powers of our people, and The People, all of them ever a bad or treacherous thing? I have to ask you, Faber … you were so wealthy that it was obscene but you were never satisfied. How much would it cost to satiate your need? You couldn't spend what you had in ten lifetimes but you wanted more. You stole the lives and futures of children but it wasn't enough."

Lauren stared at them. "The Temple of Primus is restored on Mars, our colony world and is nearly rebuilt on Cybertron. We have reclaimed our priests and our laity from all over the place. Our relics and great treasures are being found and returned, many by former high castes who have learned shame and unity. The Well, the Matrix Flame and the AllSpark are restored to us by the Powers Themselves. There is peace in our kingdom, among all of the flowers of the Garden of The One. All of it is so because Optimus is Prime.

"I have lived a long time, nearly since the Primeship of Guardian and I have never seen such a Prime, such devotion from the Powers to his efforts nor the quality of life for all of us as we have now. It's a glorious thing the life we live now. We get sparks from the Well, the Blessings during the Festival and unity shines on every face.

"It pains me, Machlis and Faber, how you cannot see the grace and beauty of our all of people. They **are** the treasure beyond price. They are the ones,** ALL** of them that we labor for every orn. Everyone who is reclaimed builds our greatness, our unity toward what we all hope to be … happy, unified and peaceful. **That** is the Golden Age, the one we have now. The other was gilded slavery passing itself off as advancement.

"You always had everything you wanted in material goods and power but you lacked the thing that is a pearl without price. You never had love, empathy nor any sense of unity with anyone but your ego. For that, you have my very great sympathies and any help I can give you to reclaim your spark from the death grip that your ego and prejudices have on them I will give. You aren't without hope. None of us are. Tell the truth. Explain this. Prime in conjunction with the Matrix and the Powers is incredibly merciful and wise. Do it for your family and for your spark." Lauren said with the sound of urgent sorrow in his voice.

It was leaden in the room as the two stared at Lauren and Sela. Machlis shook his helm. "You are as deluded now, Lauren as you were when the revolution began. You were responsible for the Fall as much as anyone else. You had a duty to protect us and you didn't. You and Sela were agitating as loud and as long as any of the others. You are traitors to your caste and to Cybertron. I don't have anything more to say to you."

He turned his helm to stare at the wall behind Ratchet with a cold expression.

"I don't suppose you do, Machlis," Ratchet said. "It would be tough to look at holiness and know you're wrong. You **do** know it. You don't have an argument. Lauren was following the Will of Primus when he went into the streets with the priesthood. All of them did including Sela. They ended up in chains and prison while you sat on your aft and did nothing. These two are holy in a way you can't understand. Their honor is assured for all eternity. What about you two?"

Silence.

Ratchet sat back. He looked at Lauren and Sela who looked at the two sadly. "We have dead here, Lord Lauren. They look like they were murdered. I want to know where the other holes are. I doubt that these are the only ones. I'm going to have an air survey done of everywhere on this planet down two miles to make sure that every inch of this place is checked over. I don't want a single person left behind."

Lauren nodded. "We are here to give them solace, Ratchet. Its the least we can do for them now. This is very sorrowful."

"It is but you two are here and it makes it better," Ratchet said. He looked at the two silent prisoners. "You have the deepest and more soulful sympathies I can manage. It has been a long time since I ran into someone like you, someone who has almost no conscience to speak of. Are you going to tell me what I need to know or are you going to continue to live without feelings, decency or shame?"

They stared at him as cemented into their bubble and world view as any Functionalist Councilman. It was leaden in the room.

"Alright," Ratchet said as he stood. He stared at them, then glanced at the guards. "Take them to the prison on Mars. You have clearance straight through. I'll let Gee-Gee know to meet you there." He looked at the two. "Go and make no trouble. And may The One have mercy on your sparks."

The two stood then walked out with the guards.

Ratchet glanced at Sela and Lauren. "Are you two alright?" he asked gently.

Lauren looked upward at Ratchet with sorrow on his beautiful gentle face. "No. The nightmare never ends. I feel so much sorrow for all of us. Even them."

Ratchet nodded. "So do I."

Sela stood. "We can help you, Ratchet. Show us where they are."

Ratchet nodded then the three walked out to do the last best duty they could give all things being equal. The door closed silently behind them.

=0=TBC 12-26-19

Yesterday, I had Christmas dinner at my sister's house, the gourmet cook. I am a crap cook so rich food KILLS me. I had such a food coma that I couldn't stand up straight. LOL! Thus I was lying on my bed groaning instead of writing. Now that is over and HERE WE GO! HUGS to one and all. :D:D:D:D


	167. Chapter 167

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 167)

=0=Ops Center, Sun Base

He vaguely noted that heavy treads were heading his way as he poured over the data. There was a map laying on the table which was being built by the Seeker's data sends while they were doing a deep scan world wide. There were three new pits, all of them small and containing no more than a couple of bodies. All of the bodies in his preliminary examinations as they waited for the coroner and company to arrive involved blunt force trauma and bullet holes.

The sound of ped falls drew his attention. Ratchet sat back as he watched Prime and Ironhide followed by senior Autobots who played on the team walk his way. "How was the game? I'm guessing that its over?"

Prowl who was with them nodded. "It is. Terra won 20-5."

"Good," Ratchet replied. "Have a seat."

Chairs were pulled as grim faced mechs sat down ready to hear the bad news which Ratchet had withheld from the during the game and a joor afterward to let them finish things up without interruption.

Prime glanced at the map. "I am assuming that you are doing a site survey of the possibilities."

"Correct," Ratchet said. "I've got seven pits, three of them very large … that is, holding more than five bodies and four that are small with two or less individuals. They all have in my preliminary examination signs of beatings and a coup de grace bullet hole in the back of their helms."

It was very silent, then Ironhide shifted. "Frag. What have you done so far?"

"I had Machlis and Faber brought back along with representation both for and against," Ratchet replied. "I talked to them. They're as cold and self righteous as anyone I've ever met. They're Functionalist Council level oblivious here. I don't detect anything that hints to mental defect but I'm going to let Jarro and Rung sort that out. They appear to be the usual hardcore narcissist that believes in their own invincibility and entitlement. We have a Special Circumstances crime here."

It was silent a moment as everyone there digested that bit of news.

Prime sat back in his chair with a weariness that was apparent only for a moment. "Tell me what they told you, Ratchet. I want to speak to them as well."

"They don't believe we, the lower classes come from The One and Primus or at least not in the same way they do. We're 'equipment'." Ratchet grinned humorlessly, his expression tight. "Stop me if you've heard that before. They went on about their way brought the greatness of Cybertron to its heights, the Pantheon doesn't love us, they don't believe that Cybertron fell without a fight, they had no respect for the priests. I asked Lauren and Sela to come and they both called them traitors for going into the streets to help fight the tyranny during the Clampdown and the Rising. I don't think they support revolution, the slaggers," he said with a slight smirk. "Its the usual bubble babble. They really don't like you."

"Frag them," Prowl said with a cold tone. "We don't like them either."

A chuckle went around the room at that remark, then it settled.

"Sela and Lauren are here to do the last things for them, the prayers and the rest," Ratchet said. "It's the least we can do." It was silent a moment. "I think we need to do this right and see what the Pantheon have to say. This slag has to be nipped in the bud."

Prime nodded. "I am assuming that the processing and interviews are being handled?" Prime asked.

"They are," Ratchet said. "Sky is doing the forensics, the Coroner's Office is going to take the bodies and do forensics autopsies. All of us will get all their information. Processor Health is going to interview their survivors, if any, so we can know what's going on here once they're identified. We need to find the locals when we figure out who they are so we can talk. A data tech is going through the records database here and a team is on the databases already back at the colony to find anything pertinent about this and any other crimes that might be found here. The committee to investigate war crimes is meeting at Mars now."

"Good. 'm going there now," Optimus said.

They rose as a group, then walked out the door to walk to the wasteland nearby that was a freight yard where boxes and crates were stacked. Between them in deep graves, the bodies of their fellows were found. It would be a very busy crime scene, that and the others for some time.

=0=Home

"What do you think now?" Sideswipe asked as he helped put the babies to bed. They had dinner earlier, spent time with friends who were also genitors with kids, then came home to hit the hay.

"I think they have a different kind of offense running the femmes the way they do. We have to find a way to countermeasure them. They're fast and big, strong like us and if we can't contain them we're going to pay at the score board," Sunstreaker said as he tucked blankets around Uraya.

"I think you're right," Sideswipe said as he handed the baby her sleepy bed dollie.

=0=There

It was a grim sight to watch as the crews sifted and removed things, took pictures, scans and other informational efforts to get the complete picture.

Prime stared at the holes then glanced at Ratchet. "What do you need here? What is the situation on the refugees and their progress leaving here? Paragon is moving Homeland. He's moved 600,000 refugees thus far. Your group has been given priority. When you finish here the other planet should go swiftly."

Ratchet nodded. "Good to hear. We have moved 1,500,000 or so individuals. We don't want to glut the port. We also know Atlas will be needing to move refugees shortly so our window is very narrow before he has to send his. He found several hundred thousand new refugees and needs the space at Omega Base."

Prime considered that. "Tell us what you need, Ratchet. I am going to have a talk with Machlis and Faber." He turned away slowly, then began to walk back to the Cener and a bridge from a ship parked nearby.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "The kids are good and the decorations are up for Christmas Surprise. We saved a few for you. I have to go with Prime but I'll be right back," he said.

Ratchet nodded, then watched him walk off with the others toward the ship bridge nearby.

Prowl who was standing next to him turned to Ratchet. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Ratchet said. "I'm going to push this through."

Prowl nodded, then glanced at the retreating figures heading toward Ops Center. "I'll go and see what happens. I'll call you when we get done." With that, he walked toward the Ops Center himself.

Ratchet watched them go, then walked to the forensics team to get the latest update.

=0=Mars that night

Lim-Lee took the update information, read it, then waited for the cameras to go live again. They did and she began. "Welcome to The Hourly News at 0100 hours on the TMC. We have an update from Refugees and Immigration that we have received over 2,000,000 new refugees from two worlds discovered in the Dead Zone that's called The Ruins. There were two groups of refugees that went there after The Fall and The Great Exodus to establish safe colonies on two worlds in a place where the Decepticons wouldn't find them.

"The Office of the Primes say that the repatriation is going well and that all will be accomplished in about three orns. There is very little information available about these groups other than that they're healthy, well and mostly ready to move to get out of an area so unstable. More information is promised by 1200 hours according to the Office of Strategic Information. When it arrives we will report it. Right now, we will go to Jacx for reports from the Port of Autobot City," she said.

They would report the influx all night long. Nothing would be released about the problems of Sun Base for the time being.

=0=In a Conference room at the Prison

Machlis walked in, slowed, then composed himself even more when he saw the Prime and a few of his officers including Hard Drive of Praxus waiting for him. He stopped by the table, then sat when Prime nodded to a chair in front of him. He did, then waited. He was very good at this kind of game.

"Machlis, I have heard and seen disquieting things from Sun Base. I would like you to tell me about it," Prime said.

Machlis stared at him stony faced. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"There are graves there, Machlis," Hard Drive said. "They're filled with individuals who were beaten, then shot to death. Given that you and Faber run the colony, there's no way you don't know about this. We want you to tell us. We're giving you a chance to explain yourself before we talk to anyone else about it."

Machlis stared at Hard Drive. "You have no hold over me, Hardie. You and your Elites don't have any status in this brave new world."

"They do," Prime said. "Because I will it."

Machlis considered Prime, then glanced at Hard Drive. "I don't have to speak to any of you. I don't expect you to understand the reasoning and elegance behind our rule of Sun Base. You live a lesser life with lesser standards. I was never fooled by the Elites, Hard Drive. I always knew what you thought about our way of life."

"Really," Hardie said quietly. "Please, do enlighten me."

"Your caste was never part of The System. You were there to disrupt. You were there to stand in the way of real progress."

"You mean like the Clampdown and the confiscation policies that allowed you to take over other people's businesses, own all the profits and ideas and pay them a pittance? Those ways? I don't mind. Guilty as charged," he said. 

Machlis stared at the handsome face of the tall immaculate mech. "You are a traitor to your caste. I don't know how you got that much power to make the Elites matter and have The Code be such a hindrance. I don't really care myself. I just believe it was a mistake not to take you and your group down."

"You wouldn't do it. Not you and yours. You'd outsource it first. You never were the one to get your servos dirty. You have no courage on that front," Hardie said. "It doesn't take courage to kill mechs and femmes. What did the femmes do that warranted a bullet in the back of the helm? And when you tell me about that, tell me how much courage it takes to murder someone from behind."

Machlis glanced at Prime. "I do believe I'm finished here."

"You are finished when I dismiss you, Machlis," Prime said. "Answer the questions."

"I don't have to," Machlis replied. "If you really aren't the great fool and fraud that you are you will be holding to the laws of Cybertron and when I invoke, this is over."

Prime stared at him, then Springer who had come here to listen for any clues he might find about the situation on Sun Base. "This person has invoked. Read them their rights and film them. Then put them into solitary confinement. They will talk to no one from this point forward unless its their attorney."

"Glad to," Springer said. He tapped Machlis on the shoulder. "Rise, sunshine. The dungeon awaits."

Machlis rose slowly, then walked out without a word. When he was gone Prime glanced at Drift who was watching with a pensive expression. "Please bring Faber."

Drift stared at him then nodded. He left without a sound.

=0=TBC 12-27-19

NOTES TOMORROW!

ESL

disquieting: something that bothers someone, makes them less quiet in their comfort zone than usual.


	168. Chapter 168

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 168)

Sorry about last night. It was something that I ate.

:(

**HERE WE GO!**

=0=Conference room

Faber walked in, tensed, then sat when told. He stared at Hard Drive with a cold expression, then turned it onto Prime.

It was silent a moment.

Prime who studied Faber, checking his aura as he did considered what it would be like not to care about very much, to have no empathy and concern. "Tell us about the graves, Faber."

"What graves?" he asked coldly.

Ratchet stood with a burn deep inside then gripped Faber's arm tightly. Medical response vehicle type rage tightly. Yanking him up, he headed for the door. Out they went in a clatter then headed for the back door.

Everyone in the room rose after a moment of surprise then followed. Ratchet had reached the door then exited, pulling Faber behind him. Faber for his part was silent as he slipped, slid and was dragged along. Down the road they went to the waste lands where the crime scene was finishing up. They walked through the chain link gate toward a hole in the ground, then Ratchet stopped. He let go of Faber who staggered, then turned toward Ratchet with wary optics and an urge to run.

"**WHAT GRAVES!? HOW ABOUT THESE GRAVES!" **Ratchet said, then he pushed the mech into the hole.

Faber staggered then fell in landing in the bottom where bodies had been removed. Sky who was gathering up his stuff rose to watch along with his team and a couple of forensic doctors. Faber sat a moment, then staggered to his feet, the energon cuffs on his wrists flashing as they touched his chassis.

Ratchet stared at him with an almost surreal sense of calm. "How does it feel to be tossed into a grave without a care? How many graves are there, Faber, before I make your stay permanent?"

Faber glanced at Prime with concern as he and the others reached the grave site. **"THIS MECH IS CRAZY! ARE YOU GOING TO ALLOW THIS!?"**

It was silent as Prime and the group stared at him. No one moved, no one said a word.

"Did you order them killed? Mechs and a couple of little femmes? What did they do? Serve your tea lukewarm?" Ratchet asked coldly.

The sound of the light breeze ruffling the leaves of trees nearby could be heard as they stared at each other, both sides.

"What are you going to do? Kill me and bury me here?" Faber said with a change of tone.

"What if I did," Ratchet said. "Who would care?"

Faber stared at Ratchet with growing concern, then Prime. "You're the Prime. Are you going to allow this? Are you going to let this fragger **KILL ME**!?"

It was ever a thought in the minds of Prime, Ratchet and the others who had lived a low caste lifestyle how disconnected and disjointed the thinking of those of the ultra high ranks who could never see both ends of the stick. Faber couldn't understand the irony of what was happening to himself at this moment. All of them had seen these incidents where the mirror was held to the faces of high castes who could never catch on to the hypocrisy by which they lived their own lives.

"What would you have me do, Faber? You do not recognize me as Prime," Optimus said as a burst of fury lit his processor. It flashed out almost immediately.

Faber stared at him. "You're the Prime. You have a responsibility to stop this ,.. **LUNATIC** from killing me."

"Machlis doesn't recognize him as Prime and neither do you. How can he be responsible to save you if you don't?" Prowl asked as he savored the moment. This for him was **RICH**.

Faber glanced from face to face with a growing sense of personal danger. He glanced around then turned to Sky. **"You there!** You're an officer. **Do something!"**

Sky stared at Faber, the owner of a media empire that routinely broadcast that Seekers were lesser beings than just about anyone else. He had heard it all his life, the propaganda and hatred of his model from this mech's family business. He shrugged. "You don't even think we deserve to live. You hate Seekers even when we were fighting to save your sorry aft. What do you want **me** to do?"

"Alright. I get it," Faber said with a smirk and a slight relaxing of his body. "You're just trying to scare me into confessing. You're not going to do anything to me, you scum. Prime wouldn't allow it." He glanced at Prime with a smirk firmly in place. "You're a soft sparked Autobot and a fool, Prime. This is all for show."

It was almost too quiet a moment then Prime took a step closer. His fists were clenched and he looked intense. "You would be entirely incorrect."

Faber stepped back then glanced at the others. "You have a responsibility to stop this and let me leave this space."

"You had a responsibility to the mechs and femmes that filled these holes," Ratchet said. "You were in charge. There's murdered individuals here and I want to know if there are any other graves to be found and if there are any other individuals who are still alive and in peril."

He stared at Ratchet a long moment, glanced at the others, then set his expression to a coldness that was glacial. "Frag you. I invoke."

Ratchet subbed his gun, jumped into the hole, then pressed it against the mech's temple. "So do I. I invoke justice for the dead and hope for the still living. If you don't cough up what I want to know I will pull the trigger and take my lumps. Do **you** understand?"

Faber looked at the others who were as statues including the mental health and legal individuals that were here with Prime. No one moved. No one spoke. They stared at him like a roomful of statues. "You won't shoot me. Everyone is watching."

Prime glanced at the others. "You will now leave this space. Everyone."

They stared at Prime with surprise, the civilians, then began to leave. Putting a servo on Blackstone's arm, Hardie nodded. They began to turn back to the building and walk toward it silently.

Prime stared at them as they filed away including Sky and the others with him. Then he turned to Faber and Ratchet. He said nothing more.

Ratchet pressed his gun barrel harder against Faber's helm. "You have to the count of three to tell me about the living and the dead, slagger or I'm going to pull this trigger and take my chances with the Pantheon."

Faber stared at Prime who looked at him with a cold expression. "You won't do it."

"One," Ratchet said as he pressed the gun barrel harder.

Faber stared at Prime. He said nothing more.

"Two," Ratchet said as he slipped the safety off his gun. It made a soft but distinct sound.

Faber was nearly quivering as he stared at Prime.

"Three," Ratchet said.

"**STOP**!" Faber bellowed.

Ratchet pulled the gun back then leaned in closer to Faber. "I have my gun in servo. If you don't tell me where everyone is I'll not only shoot you but I'll pistol whip you before I do. Do you believe me?"

Faber stared at him with real fear, then nodded.

"Ratchet to Prowl. Come back and be ready to record. Bring the site map from the command table. No one else comes until I give the clear." He stared at Prime. "Don't interfere until he levels, Prime, then I will surrender. I won't until we find everyone."

Prime stared at Faber, then Ratchet. He nodded silently as the sound of Prowl jogging back was heard.

Prowl stopped beside Prime, glanced at him, then Ratchet. "Alright."

"Start talking, slagger. I want every grave, every secret prisoner, every abused living person. If you leave one out no one will be able to save you, that's how fast and well I can shoot. Understand?"

He nodded, then he began to spill his guts. Prowl recorded it. Prime listened to it. The sun shown overhead as the rest of the story began to be told.

=0=Nearby

They stood together, a grim faced tense group. The doctors and legal beagles, the civilians among them looked wretched but the soldiers merely grim. War was indeed hell.

Hard Drive stared at the group across the way, then turned to the civilians. "I suppose that was hard to fathom but we have to find everyone who is missing or hidden away. We have to find all the dead as well. They won't tell so sometimes you fall back to different methods. You might have to have been a soldier as long as the rest of us to understand."

"It's not about that, Hardie," Blackstone said gravely. "It just never ends. The horror never ends."

"We're going to make it, Blackstone," Hardie said. "One way or the other, it ends for all of us. We can't leave here and have one soul fall behind. We never leave anyone behind. Its the Autobot Way."

Coln-2 turned to Hardie. "Thank you, General, for what you do. We just had the hell of homelessness and running. You had that and everything else. I long for the orn when we can all live together and be one."

"You and me both," Springer said. "Ada is in big trouble now."

"I will represent him," Blackstone said. "He will be mine."

They stood together watching the scene across the way, grounder and Seeker, civilian and soldier both.

=0=Moments later

"I don't know anything else. If I did I would tell you," Faber said as he glanced from Prime to Prowl. "Call him off. There's nothing more I can tell you."

"Who else, slagger? Who else knows anything more?" Ratchet asked. He pressed his gun against Faber's helm again.

"My Amma. Then Drummer. He's head of security. He would know. He would know better than anyone. He did the executions and runs the detention facility at the mines," Faber said.

Ratchet stared at him, then lowered his gun.

Prowl glanced at the group by the building nearby then called Drift and Springer. They hurried to the scene. "Take him to the Center and have someone forward him to the prison for solitary confinement. No one sees him without my permission."

Springer nodded then glanced at Ratchet. "What about Ada?"

"Come to the Center when you drop him off. We'll reconvene in the conference room. Tell everyone to go there," Prowl said.

Springer gripped Faber and pulled him out of the hole. Then he and Drift marched him to the group who followed them inside. There were only the three of them here now. It was silent a moment, then Prime walked to a box and sat down on it heavily.

Ratchet subbed his gun. "I surrender to you and will do what you require. I can give you my weapons here, Prowl, or inside. Your call."

"Let's sit a moment," Prowl said as he walked to a box to sit.

Ratchet stared at both of them. "I'm under arrest then." He grinned faintly. "I surrender to the inevitable."

"What inevitability, old friend? The endless cruelty and insanity of their point of view or your willingness to go to jail to save someone who might need immediate attention?" Prime asked as he glanced up at Ratchet.

"Both. Neither." Ratchet sat down on a crate opposite both. "I spotted a trend. I wasn't ready to play games with someone else's life. I don't mind going to jail. You meet such interesting people there."

Prime felt a faint shadow of a grin appear as he glanced up at Ratchet. "You are impossible."

"Well, he **is** a loon ..." Prowl offered.

Ratchet glanced at Prowl with immense fondness. "Whiner."

The sound of the breeze ruffling the trees nearby was soft and pleasant as they sat together. Three old friends and another crisis. The sun was warm on their armor. You could almost think things were going to be good some fine orn when everyone was indeed one.

=0=TBC 12-29-19

NOTES! :D:D:D

moosekababs chapter 167 . Dec 28

Honestly, i think i feel the worst for ratchet and optimus in this situation but ratchet especially. he's so strong; if i were in his situation i would have done my best to get things sorted, but i can almost guarantee that i would have started crying by now. just the idea of how much stress hes under just running the show at sun base makes me want to cry and curl up in a ball. Everyone on the senior staff is so strong. Its really astounding. I have nothing but respect for them. I cant imagine I'd last long in any of their places.

ME: I know. Ratchet is so tough and he's always a glass half full. Sometimes you get tired of it and you cut to the chase. I love these guys. Consider the enormity of their losses but they still have great values and desires to help. That is one of the zillion things that make me love them.

what baffles me is that these guys dont even seem interested in learning where the discrepancies lie between their own misguided thinking, qnd the reality the bots are trying to make them understand. I have differing political opinions and beliefs than other people but at least when faced with 'the opposition' and the grandiose claims that are sometimes made (i.e. the one didn't make you) i dont mindlessly beat my head against a wall trying to 'convince' them of my ideas. I stop and ask them to explain their ideas to me, so i can at least start to understand what they think and how our ideas clash.

ME: Asking others about their thoughts and ideas is the best way to find common ground but this kind of mindset is damaged goods. Pathological people don't care about anything that can't advance them like fairness and love. I really feel for them. It must be ghastly. If they could even know they were that empty, that is.

Machlis and Faber seem to have absolutely no interest in doing that. They're literally just in denial, and it's like they dont even realize it. Its like they dont listen to what they say or what they do. Don't they find it strange, at all, that EVERY HIGH CASTE that they recognize who sympathizes with low castes is a class traitor? don't they find it the least bit odd that theres no one who ISN'T a caste traitor that they know who has sympathies for the lower castes? it's absolutely wild that they don't recognize the strangeness of their situation and the alienating thoughts they have.

ME: I have noted that people who never get held to account believe this sort of way. They had a whole life where they got what they wanted without consequences. I don't believe they can change how and what they are.

also, i think is cute that Machlis thinks he could do anything about Hardie. as if hardy couldn't take him out with both servos tied behind his back. that's real cute. I get the feeling that Machlis is too young to know what the war with the quintessons was like.

ME: I agree completely. Inflated egos tend to believe they can do everything and be everything and those kind of people are dangerous because too often they're incredibly incompetent.

(deep sigh because high caste stupidity)

ME: I know. I would love us all to get along. :D:D:D

anyway. hopefully ratchet and the family can still get some time to celebrate christmas surprise. with the addition of prowls grand-genitors, i think it will be a lovely and exciting holiday! :D

ME: They will. Right now, its all about tactics and getting the job done.

Thank you for another great chapter! Happy new year!

ME: YOU'RE WELCOME AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU! :D:D:D HUGS!

moosekababs chapter 166 . Dec 28

what losers! gosh, sometimes it really amazes me how little self awareness people can have. Hopefully, a good long stint in the prison will teach these idiots that the real wealth in the world is love, and that the entire time they manned their empires they were almost guaranteeing that for all the money they had, they had the opposite amount of love. I bet it would be rightfully maddening to sit in a prison cell and watch everyone on the outside flourish and live in a way you thought only possible by being rich. to suddenly havr the world turned on its head like that would probably be terribly distressing, i think, and that's probably what it would take to break these guys from their greed-induced stupor.

ME: BWHAHAHAAHAAA! YOU READ MY MIND! If they only knew that the only real currency anywhere is love. The only way you get more is to give it away.

Anyway, I'm glad to hear you had a good christmas! I hope the last little bit of 2019 treats you well, and that 2020 is a year full of love and good fortune for you! happy holidays!

ME: I hope so for you, too, honey. You guys are my treasure. Have a great 2020, too. :D:D:D

leoness chapter 166 . Dec 27

I have 2 narcissists in my family that I no longer speak to for my own health and sanity. You write their mindset chillingly well.

ME: I have one. You have to let them go. They will kill you. I have an uncle that is so deranged that I can't believe he's lived this long with this kind of attitude. I've had a huge interest in delusional people. They all remind me of my Uncle Jim. :D:D:D HUGS, darling.

leoness chapter 165 . Dec 25

Merry everything, arctie!

ME: MERRY EVERYTHING AND HAPPY ALL OF THE STUFF NEW YEAR TO YOU, MISS KITTY! :D:D:D HUGS!

moosekababs chapter 162 . Dec 21

Ratchet's such a good guy. Its a shame these people are willing to judge him... though then again i can understand that their hatred comes from fear. It makes me feel bad for them a little. I'm enjoying my first actual day off in ages, and having another great installment of this story is the cherry on top! So thank you! I hope you have a WONDERFUL Christmas break! Be sure to take some time to relax for yourself as well! you deserve it!

ME: You have a great insight into people and their hangups. There's two paths in life, love and fear. I prefer the first. Enjoy your fun and know you're loved. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D:D:D

leoness chapter 162 . Dec 21

I crochet, and I make very geeky stuff. Harry Potter scarves. Firefly hats. Autobot baby blankets. Avengers dollies. Currently working on the 4th Doctor's 14 foot scarf.  
I have had no less than 8 friends/family/coworkers send me baby Yoda patterns since the Mandalorian was released!

ME: OMG! I've seen them. They're to die for. You are a very clever person to do such things. My mom was left handed so she couldn't teach me that stuff but I still knit for fun. :D:D:D HUGS!

Megatron Owes Me Money chapter 162 . Dec 20

I want a baby Yoda too!

ME: I DO, TOO! He pushes all my nana buttons. :D:D:D


	169. Chapter 169

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 169)

=0=Outside

The sound of the breeze ruffling the trees nearby was soft and pleasant as they sat together, three old friends and another crisis. The sun was warm on their armor. Birds could be heard somewhere and the city around them was warm with radiated heat from the sun. It was quiet and peaceful.

"We need to have a team go to the sites and check this out. Have Sky lead it with an armed crew, Prowl," Prime said quietly.

Prowl made the call then glanced at Ratchet. "Are you alright?"

"I don't regret it. I knew he'd play games and it might mean someone would die or continue to suffer. I can't imagine the families here and what they might be thinking about it. We haven't had a lot of time to ask around and get the reports of missing but I know they're here because they always are. They **always** are," Ratchet said as he stared at the ground shaking his helm in inevitability. "I just didn't have a desire for the song and dance this time."

Prime nodded. "I **do** have to ask for your guns. I suppose I can do a drum head. Nothing that Faber said can be used in a court room. But something tells me anyway that it will not be a problem for a trial."

Ratchet nodded. "I agree."

Heavy treads could be heard as Hardie and Magnus walked toward them. They glanced up.

"So ..." Hardie began. "What do we do now?" He glanced at Ratchet. "Blackstone said he will be your representative about this. I would take him up."

"Good to know," Ratchet said with a grin. "I don't suppose I could ask for a Caste Court. I think I know some of the judges."

Prowl snorted. He grinned at Ratchet in spite of himself. "You're incorrigible."

Prime nodded feeling infinitely better for a moment. "I think a drum head is in order to secure the understanding of the others. I want them all there. We have to go over this and get things right." He stood. "Let us go in and talk."

Ratchet rose, then with the others walked to the building where the others waited solemnly. Ironhide hugged him, then they entered, walking through the operational center to the conference room nearby. Everyone entered, all of them who were there minus Sky and his team, then the door closed.

Blackstone turned to Ratchet. "I will help you and I hope you accept my counsel."

"I do, Blackstone. Thanks," Ratchet said. He walked to the table to stand and wait.

Prime walked to the table, then sat. "Please … everyone sit."

The door opened as Drift and Springer walked back in with grim expressions. They leaned against the wall to listen.

Prime considered things as he glanced at Ratchet then looked at the others. "We have found out that there are a number of mining operations here to make the steel that they need. They are not run by miners, all of them. Two of them are used as detention camps where prisoners work long joors at hard labor. That news was not made available to us and it would appear that it is not general knowledge amongst the population because no one has raised it to us yet."

Magnus leaned back in his chair. "What about the graves? We have several now. Are there more? I'm almost afraid to ask."

Prime nodded. "We found out that there are several around the planet, those we have found now, two in a forest and the rest at the prison detentions at their mining operations. The chief of security, a mech named Drummer has been accused of carrying out execution orders and running the apparatus that includes the mining sites and other enforced prison labor operations. All of the graves are his work according to Faber."

It was grim in the room as Barron and his aide took notes. "You do understand, Lord Optimus, that nothing that was said by Faber is admissible evidence in a court trial."

Prime nodded. "We know."

"I noted a trend," Ratchet began before Blackstone interrupted.

"I think it would be a good idea to ascertain your status in relation to this incident, Commander, before you say another word," Blackstone said as he glanced at Prime. "I am the attorney of record, sir. What is the charging status of my client? I would need to advise him if there are charges to be faced with this incident."

Prime sat a while thinking about it. "I am going to have a drum head. I think it would do to get it over with now." He glanced at Prowl. "Are you ready to record?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes," he said as he glanced at Ratchet and a solemn appearing Ironhide.

"What are the charges, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

Prime considered that. "Behavior unbecoming to an officer, unauthorized use of firearms, intimidating a suspect to a crime. I think that will cover it."

"Ratchet," Blackstone said then he went off line. They discussed things a moment, then he glanced at Prime. "We are ready if you wish this, Lord Optimus."

Prime stared at Ratchet then rapped his knuckles on the table. "This hearing is in order. I am presiding over a drum head hearing into the aforementioned charges against Commander Ratchet of Iacon. How do you plead?"

Ratchet sat back with a grin. He glanced at Blackstone who nodded. "Guilty by reason of temporary mental and emotional defect."

"Then you admit to it?" Prowl asked softly as he glanced up at Ratchet with a slight grin. He was writing furiously on his datapad as it recorded the event as well.

"When was it ever in doubt?" Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Prime quashed a smirk then glanced at Blackstone. "Please explain."

"Given the obvious strain of this operation, given that the leadership is unwilling to be forthcoming about the citizenry here placing their well being in doubt and raising the stakes that there are those missing who are in imminent danger, it is our theory that Commander Ratchet did what he did to prevent death. He placed himself into a situation that endangered himself in the pursuit of the well being of others.

"The condition of his emotional and mental state of stress at the time, a condition that we contend is temporary led to the actions that were committed. Therefore, he is not responsible for his actions fully and there are thus mitigating circumstances for what he did." Blackstone sat back. He glanced at Ratchet who patted his servo as both of them waited.

Prime glanced at Coln-2. "You are a prosecutor. Tell me what you think of this theory?"

Collie considered that a moment. "I would pursue a different brief against Commander Ratchet if I was the prosecutor but if I were Blackstone I would pursue this path. It could very well be true. Given that lives have been determined to be in jeopardy, given that the leadership concealed that from us, given that Commander Ratchet is a medical officer with an impeccable record in the past, it could very well be a temporary breach of conduct motivated by an intense and overwhelming sense of urgency for the missing."

Prime considered that as a young mech walked in with a data pad. He handed it to Prowl, who read it as he walked out.

Prowl shook his helm. "May I update everyone on the information?"

Prime nodded silently.

"Sky found the two camps. There's a graveyard at each. There are about fifteen individuals altogether there who are inmates at a very spartan facility. Some of them look unfit and unwell given their sentences to work in the mines. He called in medics and they're being airlifted to Mars. He's going to work the crime scenes and is bringing in two other teams to help." Prowl sat back. "He is uncertain the number of graves or if they're mass in type. He will let us know. He's calling in the forensic archaeology team from the Museum in Terra to assist in the task."

It was silent in the room, a weary kind of silence, then Prime sat forward to rest his elbows on the table top. He looked at Ratchet. "You were right, old friend. I knew you would be."

"You can sense some things after a bazillion years of this slag, Optimus. I wish it were other but it wasn't to be. I can spot this in my recharge," Ratchet replied.

Prime nodded. "I know," he said then sat back. "It would appear that our worst fears have come true. Given that I have a high level of expectation for my officers, given that we have a duty to act appropriately, I find you guilty of the charges listed before you. I sentence you to the prison for three months." He shook his helm. "I suspend the sentence given the circumstances." He looked at Ratchet. "I think I can find someone to manage this process so you can go home."

"I would like to finish," Ratchet said. "We have three quarters of the refugees moved out and by tomorrow morning we're going to be nearly done. I would like to stay and help."

Prime considered that then nodded. "Alright." He looked at the others. "Sometimes you see too much. Sometimes you have no more patience. This is not a game to us. Every life is precious and matters. Sometimes it is not neat and orderly. I do not approve of such measures but sometimes they are the only ones that work. Not even the smallest and meanest life is worth losing by playing games. I for one am through with games forever."

The group stared at him then Hard Drive sat forward to lean his elbows on the table. "When we overthrew the Quintessans we had to find our people. We had some of them, a few that didn't get away. I was interrogating one of them who refused to tell us what we needed to know. It was about the database that told us where everyone went when they were sold.

"He stared at me with a smirk … you know the look," Hardie said as he considered a very old memory. "So I picked up my gun and shot him through the helm. I still can hear him sliding to the floor. I told someone to bring in the next one. He saw the dead slagger laying on the floor then told me everything I needed to know. We got the database, we got our people and I never looked back. I also never told anyone that story before."

Hardie glanced at the civilians. "Sometimes its not neat. Sometimes its really bad. Its what war is. Its what we find ourselves as warriors sometimes having to do. You think you're above it and then something terrible happens and you have to do something outside of what you hoped you would never be or have to do.

"That database included the locations of children who were sold as equipment and pets. We **had** to find them. We did because I put a round through a monster's helm. I don't know what you'll think about me for telling you but I want you to understand nothing about war is neat and all of it is shit." He leaned back. "I think that human word sums war up as neatly as any of our own."

It was silent.

Then Blackstone vented a sigh. "I think so as well. I never was a soldier but I went to prison trying to help the peace movement. I understand pressure and hard decisions. I'm glad, Lord Optimus, that you've decided on mercy. I think that's a thing that was in too short of a supply for too long among us. Thank you."

Prime nodded to him. "I know. We have stepped away from this now, all of us together into a world where the 'better angels of our nature' can be free to be who we truly are. We are right now what we always deserved to be. This cancer keeps coming no matter what we do. We cannot let it poison us when it does." He looked at Ratchet. "You probably saved lives by doing this hard thing but I hope you never do it again."

Ratchet nodded. "I would like that, too."

Prime stood then glanced at the individuals in the room. "I would appreciate it if there was a seal on this incident for now. I am aware that it will come out at the trial of these individuals and we can address it then. Until then, consider it part of the ongoing case and keep it from the public by Primal Decree. We have enough sorrow amongst us for everyone."

Everyone stood, then nodded.

Prime glanced at Hardie. "General … I am sorry that it came to that for you but I am happy that children were saved. I just wish that … our path had been different, that is all."

Hardie nodded. "We all do, Optimus. We aren't infallible and sometimes its hard to keep things from getting out of hand. But given our lives all this time and the things we've seen and done, I think we're pretty miraculous all in all."

Prime glanced at Ironhide. "Assist Ratchet with the operation, Ironhide. We'll help with the children. Christmas Surprise is in five orns. I hope we can have a holiday for once without chaos."

Ironhide nodded. "On it."

They chatted a moment then everyone began to leave, some of them touching base with Ironhide and Ratchet about home before they left.

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide when they all filed out. "Well?"

"You did what you had to do. We found mechs and femmes that needed a speedy rescue."

"You're not going to hang me by my thumbs?" Ratchet asked with a slight grin.

"Don't bring The Sexy into this, old mech. You didn't do wrong in my book. Remember that. There's some slag that has to be done. You did the right thing." He grinned. "I have spoken."

"Really?" Ratchet said as he relaxed slightly. "You make my neural net all tingly."

Ironhide snorted, then grinned. "You're one dirty old mech. Did you know that?"

Ratchet grinned as they walked toward the door. "Given you had to audition in the berth to be my old mech, you sound surprised."

"**I AM IRONHIDE! I AM SURPRISED!" **

They both laughed as they walked out the door to the operation center. The door closed silently behind them.

=0=TBC 12-30-19


	170. Chapter 170

Hi.

I sat down to write and can't figure out where I put my computer cord and of course, its nearly dead. So I will post in the morning when I find it. Right now, I wish to tell all of you how much I love you, how much your company on this trip means to me and how much I wish you all the greatest, happiest and most joyous New Year.

For those of you in places like Australia who have a hard row before you, remember you never go anywhere alone. My heart and hope is with you always, all of you wherever you are in the world. Best wishes and enormous love and gratitude to you all. May 2020 be a better year for all of us on this blue marble. It sure is more fun to write than 2019. :D

Hugs and love forever,

Me, about to lose the last dregs of my battery as I comb the corners of my house. XO


	171. Chapter 171

This is a placeholder for a re-post of the story where I had them all out of order. I hope you can figure this out. My house half froze over the past two or three days and I had to get that fixed. It was -20 degrees the entire time. I think my brain froze. :D:D:D

I will post the correct order following this one. Thank you so much. Me, doing things in a finally warm house. (Its right now -5 and could triple that tonight.)

Stay warm out there. :D:D:D

Me


	172. Chapter 172

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 172)

=0=Ops Center, Sun Dance

"And that's how its going to be done. When everyone is gone we can go over the situation, place all the stabilizers where they need to go and then get ready to send it through the bridges."

"Then you're going to bring a Trigger here to create the unified space around the planet, have one at the site to bring it there and use the other for the stabilization at the reception point. Then the bridge here trades off to the bridge there for structural integrity when it arrives," Ratchet said.

"Yes. We will have one here to stabilize it inside the unified field for transport, then one there to catch it. We have the big Trigger at Saturn to do the honors of transport. It already has a lot of the inputted data from doing that for the station on the Silk Road. The third will help hold it all together. This is going to be extremely carefully done because this planet and the other are living worlds with living things on them," Wheeljack said as Perceptor nodded.

"We have an enormous ethical responsibility to do this right," Percy said. "When it arrives at its new location we're going to leave the unified field in place until the internals normal out which means the big transit Trigger, the one from Saturn and Trigger Two will be out of service for a period of time."

"Any guesses on how long?" Ratchet asked.

"It could be anyone's guess but its a good practice for moving other worlds including Cybertron. Sirius will be a good place for them. We're putting this one in closer to the sun because of its placement out here. Its a world more greatly affected by proximity. The other one goes in the 'Goldilocks Zone' as the humans call it," Wheeljack said. "I think we've got this well in servo, Ratchet. The math and physics, the equipment and technicians have worked this out to the nth degree. I think some of them are going to bond with Teletraan, such was the collaboration." He grinned. "I'm not kidding."

Ratchet snickered. "Sounds like a winner," he said. "So have you got Prime's agreement?"

"We had it put to him and had it peer reviewed by Zenith and Shadow. They're expert at this having been part of Nova's plan to move planets during his reign. They moved about thirty I was told."

"I heard of that vaguely. They moved all manner of planets from one place to the other to get the data which sort of lead them to wonder about trans dimensional bridging. I suppose that data was used as well?" Ratchet asked.

"It was. It helped immeasurably," Perceptor said. "They do have good processors."

"But?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

Percy nearly sniffed with angst. "They have no respect for Wheeljack. I won't have caste drama around him or Resolve. It's old news and I may have to have words some orn about this."

Wheeljack winked at Ratchet. "That's our Perceptor. He was a Wrecker, you know."

Ratchet leaned over to look at the Wrecker tattoo that had been applied to his armor when The Boyz got him liquored up one night after a pretty terrible fire fight. He hadn't removed it. That, of course, was telling about Our Percy. No one fragged with his tiny family or else. "You were a hellion of a Wrecker my many progeny tell me. Good on you, Percy."

Perceptor gave only the smallest of indication that he was pleased, then he rose. "All we need now, Ratchet, is the go ahead."

"You'll get it. As for placing the field stabilizers, come ahead," Ratchet said. "We're down to the scrapings with Homeland."

They gathered their gear, chatted a moment, then walked out. Ratchet watched them go, then grinned. "Never change, Perceptor. Never change."

=0=Home

They gathered around the lighted trees staring at them with deep satisfaction. Orion glanced up at his ammas and appas and the tall kids. "**AMMA! WHAT LOU!?**" he asked. "Where dem? Doin' the dem? What, I, Orion doin' helpeded lou?"

Hero who was standing beside Halo with her little cheek resting on Halo's sparkling helm grinned. "He wants to know if he can help you with the presents."

Chan grinned. "No, my babies, but you can help me with the ice cream."

Everyone did. Twice.

=0=Mine

Sky worked at the mine sites with detailed ground maps in servo. The Seekers had flown overhead and gotten a complete mapping of the world. There were two 'normal' graveyards that would be excavated near the city and five 'abnormal' ones nearby. The fifteen individuals who were held here and the four in the other camp nearby were airlifted out, their families notified and all would come together at the Autobot City Medical Center in The City.

He was watching the forensic archaeology team from the Museum, a group he and Springer had organized and utilized for such occasions as this. They were digging with hand trowels, gathering all the dirt slowly and methodically so it could be taken to techs nearby who would scan and sift it by hand for evidence.

The sun was warm overhead but it would be evening soon, the bright sun already beginning its pathway to night time. Shadows were offset by lights which would run all night if necessary until the area was reclaimed by the experts. It would take a long time and they would recover 110 bodies. All of them would be taken to be autopsied and they would show that they had been worked to death or died by gunshot to the back of the helm.

It would be a long, long night for everyone there.

=0=Home

Prime sat in the living room with a beer and a stack of data pads. The kids were hugged and kissed, chat had been had, then they were tucked in by their genitors. All was happy with them in their home including Possibility who had conquered the feat of climbing out of his crib to come 'visit' everyone in the early morning joors.

"What do you think about Ratchet and what happened?" Prowl asked as he sat in his chair with drink, work and a frown. "I worry what the civilians think about that."

"They appear to understand. Finding those individuals was a good thing. I don't condone it but I understand it. What is the status on those retrieved? Do you know?" Prime asked.

"They're in care. Its not great but no one thinks any of them will die, thank Primus," Prowl said. "What about Christmas Surprise? This is the first orn that we won't be going about being Santa Primes."

Prime glanced at Prowl, then his work. "I will miss that. Giving an address on the television is not the same, though I am glad that there have been Santa Primes in public places for the children."

"Magnus arranged for them to visit the schools as usual. You have an option to do Sparkling Day, 1-6. If not, he or rather Blondi has it covered. Everyone knows you've been busy. And it was inevitable. We're 112,000,000 in population now and that's given the death knell to a lot of the personal hands-on stuff," Prowl said. He vented a sigh. "I hate it."

"So do I," Prime said as they worked together in the quiet of their home.

Possibility would visit them later.

=0=Morning on Sun Dance

Ratchet walked through the neighborhoods that were filled with sunshine and bird song. This was a very nice planet and he doubted that there would be many humans who wouldn't be happy to live here. The buildings that had been cleared were sealed with a red X on the door. Everywhere he looked there were X's.

By noon this orn, it was projected that the entire population would be gone and they could turn the rest of their attention to Homeland.

He wondered as he ambled along how Venture's genitors were doing …

^..^

"This is such a nice apartment," Stealth said as he walked to the living room from the berth room. "I think it would be nice to make up one of the berth rooms for the infants. Maybe we can have them spend the night with us, Styre. Can you imagine it?"

Styre glanced at Stealth who had begun to rebound from the stress of their situation into his old and more cheery self. He was a good mech, His Stealth and he would do everything he could to help him get on his peds. Until then they would make their apartment home, check out the colony and all it offered while spending all the time they could with their family and grandchildren.

There were even twins. What a delight it was to be alive.

=0=Around the planets

Teams began to work putting into the proper place and in the proper numbers the technology that would hold together the incredibly complex conglomerate that a planet was. The two planets they would be moving were only marginally alike. One of them was a hotter and larger presence than the other.

Homeland was closer to the sun and was a more desert-like space. It was possible to make it more hospitable with a little bit of tweaking but that was for later on. Right now, getting it safely out of this dangerous space was the first order of business.

Sun Dance was a lush and beautiful planet with all manner of climate zones and planetary configurations along with a large ocean and a huge water system. It had more and varied resources than Homeland but it also had a lot of life spread out over all the phylums. It would take a lot of care to make the move smoothly.

It would also take about 10,000 big and little stabilizers placed mathematically and strategically around both planets to ensure that it made the jump easily, with structural integrity and without disturbing the incredible array of life that existed here. It would be the perfect trial run for Cybertron and the local group possible.

=0=N.E.S.T. HQ

They sat around a big table going over the case of the two mercenary infiltrators with the bot team who was representing them and the JAG who came to see about the extradition process and the two soldiers.

The Judge Advocate General's office had issued two attorneys to the men to ensure that they had a voice. Their own specific national armies, Australia and Germany had issued one as well.

They had gathered to do the latest update regarding the status of the two with the two attorneys from Prime's government, Starlet, his legal beagle and Mystery who was an assistant of Coln's department. Lennox and Graham were there to listen in for Morshower. Charlotte Mearing was there as liaison for both sides.

"We would like to have an update on our extradition petition to the Prime's government," Tom Parker, JAG asked.

"We have put it forward but things have come up that have held up an extradition hearing. Prime would like you to put forward your arguments toward releasing them to Earth in that format. It will be crucial for your position to make a good one. As for them, we will arrange for you to meet with them and discuss what you wish as you need," Mystery said as Starlet nodded.

"We have a massive rescue underway that involves a very dangerous and unsettled part of space. Two colony worlds are being evacuated," Starlet said. "We will schedule the moment it is concluded. We expect another two or so orns before the schedule will open. We will inform your offices and have you brought here.

"Ernesto Alvarez is going to be part of this case from the office of Warren Roberts. He's going to be an observer. This is the first real criminal case held on world involving humans so he feels invested to sit in."

The others nodded, they continued with their questions and motions, then everyone broke to go back home or work. The sun would be going down on the colony when they were carried back to the bridge for a short walk through to their home town points of origin.

=0=Night on Sun Dance

They sat on chairs on the patio of the rather splendid town house of Machlis. The chairs were comfortable, the food and drink fine and there were cricket-like insects in the bushes nearby giving off a soft chitter.

"This is a nice place. It needs saved from a stray plasma blast," Ratchet said as he clinked bottles with Ironhide.

"I hear ya," Ironhide said. "How ya doing?"

"I feel like I disappointed Dad," Ratchet said with a grin.

They stared at each other, then they laughed aloud. It would be good to go home to Christmas Surprise but sitting here in the warm evening of a dark night on a beautiful and peaceful organic planet was good.

=0=TBC 1-1-20

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D:D:D**


	173. Chapter 173

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 173)

=0=Night Time

Ratchet watched as the last group of refugees from Sun Dance were taken away through a bridge. He wanted to be there when they left. As it was, they were fending off commercial traffic from the trading partners of the colonies as well as shutting down communications lines for off world. It was a race now to get away before any of the local aliens or those that had tried to take over the Functionalist's worlds showed up for a look-see or a fight.

Omega and his kin were here arrayed in space listening and waiting in preparation for such a possibility but for now the ruses being used, a severe illness had erupted and the world was quarantined for a few orns was keeping everyone away.

For now.

The last stragglers were a determined looking lot having spent their time waiting watching and absorbing the videos all migrants now got before coming to the colony. They were gathered together bearing children and this and that thing not wanted shipped in transit by the huge cargo vessels. Docile in line, they walked briskly forward to disappear into a new life almost unimaginable. Scans worldwide had shown that they were now free of any other Cybertronian lifeforms but for his crews and the last few dead being exhumed to be transported to Mars.

The regular graveyards and others containing the criminally dead were dug up, loaded on ships and sent through. Prime had decided that no one would be left behind creating another regret and spark ache to be added to the refugees who were leaving and likely never coming back. There was also the possibility that a problem could happen when transporting the planets and thereby destroying those left behind. It made it easier for a lot of them to leave now.

The bridge continued to swirl for a moment, then it shut down. It would be refueled and maintenanced but available if needed. One did one's catch up on schedule. They would also be used to transport the worlds to a safer place so nothing was being left to chance.

Ratchet walked back through the city marveling at its beauty and the amazing bird life it supported. Soon it would be circling Sirius A and life would go on. He had a good feeling about this, these two deserving worlds taking root elsewhere. Who would live on them would have to be settled eventually but for now, the job was removal. He ambled to the Operational Center in the middle of town, then walked to the desk to sit and get things wrapped up.

4,250,000 people had a new home and most of them were in good shape.

=0=Morning

"When will your genitors meet the twinnies and Kaon?" Prime asked as he put his breakfast dishes in the sink.

"This afternoon," Prowl said. "I'm thinking the twins can stand down and get here. Bluestreak wants them to meet when both are here."

"That sounds good to me. I am going to the Temple to meditate on the plan to move those planets. I do not feel right about it without at least trying to consult a higher power," Optimus said.

"Do you think you can talk to them, the planets themselves? What if they want to stay where they are? Maybe they have a friendship with their star or something else around there?" Prowl asked.

"That is what I need clarified," Prime said. "I will see you shortly. I am going to Sun Base and Homeland when I finish there. Perhaps lunch?"

"I'll call you and see where you are," Prowl said. He watched Prime walk out, then headed toward the monitor himself. Calling up his amma and appa, he waited until they appeared. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Prowl," Stealth said.

Behind him Styre was checking the news on a hand held. He turned to the monitor, grinned, then waved.

"Where are you? We think we might look around and see what we can do about the apartment. We're going to make one of the rooms over for visitors. We hope the children might want to spend the night now and again."

"They will," Prowl said. "Date nights are a big deal around here. I'm recalling the twins. Bluestreak and the two of them can join us for lunch. You can see the twinnies and Kaon then."

Stealth smiled. "**I WOULD LOVE THAT!** I've never seen twin femmes. I can only guess how beautiful they are."

Prowl grinned. "You won't get an argument from me." They chatted, agreed to meet at The Diner On The Corner at lunch time, then signed off. Prowl has a boat load of work and the two of them were ready to ramble.

It was a good start to the orn.

=0=Around

{Get ready for art} Terradive said as his kids jumped up and began to organize for their next class. They would line up quickly as Mr. So-214, their new aide now would take the humans along in their transport box. Their former one, Mr. Le-O had graduated and gotten a classroom of his own. He gathered them into their box for transport. It was terribly noisy in a happy manner, then quiet as they looked at him with expectation. {I hear that you're going to get your family present organized to take home today. When you leave art with them and get back here put them on the shelf by the window so they don't get broken or harmed}

{**WE WILL, MR. TERRADIVE!**} -every kid there

He led them out toward the elevator, then down to the art floor of the building where every imaginable kind of creative thing was taught, displayed and developed. They walked in a line, entered their classroom which was a massive place with different stations all around for the different mediums, then Terradive left them to go to the lounge and rejoin the teacher party. It started that morning and would continue well past the end of school. It was a 'come as you can-stay as long as you can-come back later' sort of affair with food, (non alcoholic) drinks, laughter, chatting and a chance to hang out with those who you didn't get to see that often given the job.

The tree in the corner sparkled in the teacher's lounge as he entered. A huge table was filled with a buffet and dozens of desserts, the contribution by teachers for the party. He gathered a plate together, got a drink, then walked over to sit with Roto and a number of other friends including Mr. Le-O. He sat, then grinned. "How is it going, Lee?"

Mr. Le-O who taught languages and reading smiled. "How many orns do you have, Terri?"

Huge laughter and delight for the n00bie erupted then settled.

"I don't know about you but when the Christmas Surprise program is over I'll be happy. The kids are floating around the ceiling all week," Mrs. Lyrica said.

"I know," Terri said. "Ten orns off for Christmas Surprise vacation. Are any of your kids going to Earth for Christmas, Lyrica?"

"A couple," Lyrica replied. "Jaycee is staying but the others are going. That's about five of yours, right?" she asked Terri.

He nodded. "Five of them with a few staying. Their grand genitors live here full time now. It sort of makes sense to stay. Annie Lennox and the Epps are going for a few days to stay at the Lennox farm, then come back for the rest of it. Apparently, Will's genitors would rather stay here."

Roto nodded. "Apparently its possible to 'go native'."

"There's worse places," Terri said with a snicker. "Is everyone on for the Valles?"

"Yep," Roto said as he sat back with a grin. "Rock climbing, beer, roughing it … I hate it already."

Laughter would be loud and long.

=0=Around, Part 2

"They have all of the field unifiers planted according to specifications on Homeland, Wheeljack," Perceptor said as he glanced at 'Jack who was handling something else nearby. "We're good to begin preliminary testing and pre-flight there. Sun Base will be ready by tomorrow at noon."

"That's good news," Wheeljack said as he shut off his computer. "The sooner, the better. Consider it our little Christmas Surprise Surprise."

Percy smirked. "Too bad there isn't a bow big enough for this."

Wheeljack snickered.

=0=Around, Part 3

They walked out of the store in Bern with a rolled up tapestry, some books they loved way back when and considered essential reading for a home library and some toys for little infants that were cute. Heading for the subway, they found themselves walking out of the metro in Crystal City. Looking around, they noted lights shining in the square nearby. Walking there, they watched the vast number of arrangements of all manner of big, small, intricate and simple crystal artwork placed around the city center in homage to its namesake.

As they did, they glanced to the right. Down the street heading for the subway were two very familiar mechs. They watched them silently as they reached the metro, then walked down the steps. They didn't notice that they were being watched by Styre and Stealth. Glancing at each other, Styre and Stealth walked to a sidewalk cafe, entered, then sat at a booth. A waiter took their order, then left them alone. The place was busy so no one noticed them around their own pursuit of breakfast.

Stealth sat back staring at Styre with growing shock. "Did you see them?"

"I did," Styre said quietly. He was silent a moment then sat back himself. "Don't say anything, Stealth. I'll try and find out what their story is here. I don't want any more trouble."

Stealth nodded. "Poor Milie. What a burden they must be on him. Unless they've changed?" he asked almost wistfully.

"I wouldn't count on it," Styre said darkly. Their snack and drinks came so they ate quietly, then walked out to do the joyous task of making their apartment a home. It would be a nice interlude anyway.

=0=Around, Part 4

Prime stood before the Well staring into its deeply blue depths. Light mist clung around it, nothing too much or too little nor did it stir. The AllSpark turned slowly in its spotlights, an apparition of great beauty and holiness. He waited for something to happen so he could ask advice about the planets but no one spoke to him. As he turned to walk back up after making the short prayers of gratitude and respect he always made when he came here, he noted someone sitting on the steps watching him.

Prime stared at him, then walked over to sit down beside him. "It is an honor to see You, Lord Solomus."

"And I, you, brother," He said. "I see you seek collaboration on a deed you must do from those most affected?"

"Yes," Optimus said. "I have learned that there is more to the business of life than ever I knew. I would not want to cause harm without consultation."

"Sometimes you have to make the decision based on what you believe is the way forward," Solomus replied.

"I know but I do not like it when the stakes are this high," Prime said.

"Then you should ask them yourself," Solomus said as their surroundings faded. They were standing on the sandy plain that seemed to be the most common feature to this sort of thing. "Ah. I like this simulation. Heat is much preferred to cold, if I might venture an opinion."

"It feels good," Prime said in agreement. He turned in a circle to look around, then halted. Two tall beings were standing behind them listening to the conversation with a grin. Optimus stared at both, then bowed. "I am Optimus Prime."

"We know," one of them said. "You are here to speak to us.

"I am. I am facing a difficult decision that affects both of you a great deal," Prime said.

"You wish to move us," one of them said. "I am what they call Sun Base. My brother here is Homeland."

Prime bowed. "I am honored to meet you."

"You are afraid to repeat what you did with the two planets that you destroyed," the first, Sun Base said.

"We knew them," Homeland said. "We came into being around the same time. We do not share stars but we are all connected. You **do** understand that concept, correct?"

"I do," Optimus replied.

"All of us are connected, even you, Solomus, to us," Sun Base said. "We are never separate, never broken, never alone. All of us, even you, Prime are one."

"It is our creed," Prime said.

They nodded, then glanced at each other. "What to do, what to do," Sun Base said with a slight grin as nearby another being came in a light as bright as a super nova. With him came two lesser lights. Prime was blinded for a moment.

=0=TBC 1-2-2020

:D

Silverhornd chapter 171 . 11h ago

Hi, question I wonder how did venture's parents reacted when they meet the children. Please write that in.

ME: That's going to happen over the next two installments. :D:D:D HUGS!

moosekababs chapter 170 . Jan 1

happy new year, Cathy! It seems like a slim chance, but this year I hope I can find a way to pay you back for all that you've done for us. While i doubt I'll find anything that will come close, I won't stop looking :D as they say, hope dies last!

Good luck finding your cord! Sending you good vibes for the new year 3

ME: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I did. The cord was in my car overnight at -7 degrees F. It works anyway. LOL! Don't worry about pay backs, darling. Having you here, having you read this and chat is more than enough for me. :D:D:D Love ya, Kiddo. :D

Guest chapter 167 . Dec 31, 2019

20-5? Has there ever been a football game with 20 goals for one team? Looks like the Terrans will do well!

ME: Not until Prime and the Praxians. I will throwback to the game over the next few. HUGS! :D:D

Guest chapter 159 . Dec 31, 2019

Well, the truth is that we all live in our own bubbles. Our friends are people who think about the same as we do, and we often even live in such part of town, where there are like minded people. Not to mention the social media... So getting support and confirmation for your beliefs is actually so easy it is scary.

ME: That is really true. Meeting others makes it impossible to hate or hurt them. We all have a bubble but I try and make mine as shiny as I can. I find it easier to love and appreciate others as I get older. :D

Thinking that you are better than others and that you deserve more than others is not limited to high caste Cybertronians, unfortunately. On that happy thought, keep giving us laughs and fuel for thinking

ME: Never were truer words spoken. My uncle Jim … I think everyone has an uncle jim. :D I will keep going. This is only about halfway through. ;) HUGS! :D:D

Guest chapter 156 . Dec 31, 2019

Poor Springer. He just can't get a break.  
Thanks for giving us our daily laugh with your story!

ME: If Springer didn't exist I would have to invent him. LOL! Its my delight to entertain you. HUGS! :D:D:D

Guest chapter 155 . Dec 31, 2019

Way back when Springer or Tracks was ferrying humans in plane format, he was freaked out when they used the toilet. How come Paribolus and the Unidad bots don't have a giant fit about human bodily functions inside them? Would seem fair since the big bots are even bigger on the boys will be boys  
-scale

ME: ON THE LIST! That would be a great conversation during a card game with the titans and the Wreckers and a few drunk Praxians. I am going to fill that little hole in. THANKS! Readers are gold. :D:D HUGS!

Sesshykiss13 chapter 169 . Dec 31, 2019

Woot, 2020 cometh! Here's to all the possible mayhem on the bot front lol. *tips back a drink in the name of The One*

ME: BWAHAHAHA! And may it be a very mayhemmy year. :D:D:D HUGS!

Guest chapter 153 . Dec 31, 2019

Poor Possibility. You didn't put him to bed at all. Everybody else got a sleep buddy, so I am guessing Possibility slept on the floor:)  
I guess you have too many kids in this story to keep them straight...  
Happy New Year to you, and many more years still to come with the Diego Diaries.

ME: Oops. I will check that out. LOL! Too many kids … can there be too many? I think if they threw in baby Yoda it would be perfect. HUGS! :D:D:D

Sesshykiss13 chapter 168 . Dec 31, 2019

Heya Arctapus!  
Been another great year! I'm glad I can close 2019 with this amazing fic as always. Will always await all things Diego Diaries if you're the one behind it! Here's to the New Year and new adventures ahead!

ME: And to you, my darling. I will always be pounding away. Happy New Year! HUGS! :D:D:D


	174. Chapter 174

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 174)

NOTE: I put these in out of order. My house lost half its heat day before yesterday and its -21 below zero with a warm up (if we're lucky) to -10. I nearly froze to death before it was fixed. My fingers even were screwed up. I am re-posting these in the right order. If you are on this one start back at 173. (You might check 172 just in case. I think its going to take a day or two to feel this is right again.) Hopefully, it warms up by Thursday and we get snow and double digit temps in the positive side for most of January. :D:D:D Thank you, Leoness. You caught the problem.

If this still feels out of order or doesn't flow from one spot to another, let me know. I think I'm thawed out enough to brave this again. :D:D:D

=0=Prime

They nodded, then glanced at each other. "What to do, what to do," Sun Base said with a slight grin as nearby another being came in a light as bright as a super nova. With him came two lesser lights. Prime was blinded for a moment.

=0=Around, Part Five

Prowl watched as Blondi and her Squad got things organized in the Ops Center from which she would run Operation Santa Prime. She walked to Prowl. "When will Optimus be ready to take care of the Sparkling Schools? That's all he has to do given there's so many now."

"He has to finish at the Temple, then he's coming. I sent him the schedule and he's going to meet me in Terra to start. Ratchet is finishing up the mission and won't be here in time short of lunch," Prowl said.

Blondi nodded. "Too bad. We knew this orn would come but its still awful. I miss everyone going to do this for the good of the order."

Prowl agreed as they commiserated together while food, drinks and other essentials to the party they always had anyway were brought in from the various places they were catered for lunch. It would be muy festive.

=0=Around, Part Six

The lights coalesced as three individuals appeared. Two of them seemed to be humanoid appearing while the other was a mass of light, beautiful colors swirling and shimmering from his tall form. They seemed to blend with those already there as Solomus and Optimus watched, then they took their own shapes again.

The big mass of light looked at Prime. "Welcome, Optimus Prime. It is good to see you again."

The voice wasn't spoken. The words seemed to materialize in his processor. Prime bowed. "I am honored. Who may I be speaking with?"

The sound of a musical laugh was heard. "I am the star who held the system where Caminus once belonged."

Prime stared at the being as memories of Caminus and others came back to him, beings who had helped him understand a lot about the universe when the star began to fail. "I am honored to see you again. I have no idea where you went from the system but I hope it was to peace and the place you most greatly desire."

The star pulsed with light which was beginning to become filled with various colors. "I did. I ascended to Enlightenment."

Prime considered that and his own understanding about the growth of elevated beings. This individual had lived their life to the end of All Experiences Everywhere then went to The One to Become One With Him. It was a tale told on many worlds in many belief systems the universe over. When you had every experience and traveled every trail, you went to The One to remain there until such time as you wanted to do it all again. The individual standing before him lived in God Energy. He bowed. "That is wonderful to know."

The two other beings were staring at Prime with slight expressions of amusement. They glanced at the star, then Prime. "We heard that you are unusually enlightened, Optimus Prime. We came to offer what assistance We can to help you become clear about things that trouble you."

"I do not know you, do I?" Prime asked.

The first figure, a light being of a humanoid shape like the other but still holding the recognizable features of a human grinned. "I am The Ruins. This is my brother, Flash Energy. Those aren't Our real names but they are close enough to help you understand what we are and represent here. As you know, all things have consciousness and all things are one."

"I do," Prime said. "You are the energy rifts that exist here, then."

The one called Ruins nodded. "I am. I am experimenting in this life with the idea of convulsion and unpredictability. In most of my lives I live on a more regimented schedule, a comet flying on a path, a planet circling a sun, a black hole eating everything before me. They are a bit on the predictable side."

The other with him nodded. "It is. Sometimes you have to take a risk and a chance to learn some other kind of lesson," the one called Flash Energy said. "Usually, I am the embodiment of a star or planet. This time I wanted to do something that was outside the frame of reference that I usually take. Its like being self sufficient but having a problem that requires asking for assistance. Like now. I don't much care for asking for help."

"I would be in need of advice and opinions," Prime said as Solomus nodded.

"Optimus is scrupulous and good about such things. Moral dilemmas are always presenting him with challenges," Solomus said.

"There are who don't have such 'failings'. They find no quandary in their reasoning, no complexities nor do they have feelings after their decisions conclude about the outcomes. Take for instance this one," Energy Flash said as the scene changed.

They were on the deck of Megatron's warship. The space was unrecognizable, the deck was filled with trophies, seemingly endless rows of bio-mechanical parts of what seemed to be all manner of organism arranged on the walls. Megatron sat on his command chair carrying on a conversation with Galvatron. They were hunting and enjoying things immensely.

"I do not think they have the capacity to think in nuances this time around," the large light mass said as they stood nearby watching the scene. "Some don't. I do believe that the humans call them psychopaths." He looked at Prime. "You will be holding some of those to accounts soon enough. I am thinking you have one or two Primal Hearings with Special Circumstances down the road?"

Prime nodded. "We do. There are many hard decisions coming including this one. I do not shirk my responsibility to decide. It is mine alone. But I do hope that opinions and considerations from all of you will be posed to me. I do not like to make unreasoned decisions."

"You are still bothered by the death of the two planets. We did tell you that they had that path in their life plan? That this wasn't a surprise to either of them? They knew what they could face and it did not throw them off. You do understand that this isn't the only life you get or have ever had," the mass said.

Prime nodded. "You did and I have reconciled a great deal of it, though I do not make such decisions lightly."

"Optimus is a very deep spark and he thinks greatly before acting, sometimes more than he needs," Solomus said. "I say that as one who does as well."

The two nodded. "We live in a situation ourselves where any move we make has consequences for everyone and everything around us. A flash of energy through the agency of my rift design can cancel a planet or a star in the blink of an eye. Its the design of the area and everyone and everything that lives here understands that. They have made a notation in the life plan that they created before coming into this reality that this could be an outcome. No one ever comes without agreement to face whatever possibility is present," the light being called The Ruins said. "I find it noble to do so. It allows me to experiment and learn what it means to live in this form. Those who live here are learning what it means to live around us. All of us dance on the head of a pin but no one is oblivious. Everyone knows, understands and is willing to dance with us.

"You wish to move these two planets," he said glancing at the calm bemused faces of Homeland and Sun Base.

"You worry that something might happen and if it does you destroyed a sentient being who didn't have a say in the matter and whose death you would be responsible for creating," the light being said.

Prime nodded, then turned toward Sun Base and Homeland. "I have a problem, the same one as before. If I leave here without securing the tech then other aliens can come and use it to no good ends. It is against our rules of law that this should happen. If we destroy the two colonies, it will cause great harm to both of you because it requires obliteration. That would harm you and the beautiful creatures that live with you on world. That is my dilemma. We want to move you to a better and safer place but I have to consider your spirits and what might happen. I also have to understand your preferences."

It was silent as the group seemed to speak together through telepathy. Then they turned toward Prime and Solomus. "We understand. There are many things we can tell you and we will," the light being said. "Nothing that is happening or will happen here is unknown to any of us. We are aware of the many possibilities and assure you that we are clear on everything. If we didn't already plan for this possibility before we embodied we would be surprised but we aren't.

"It is in the pathway forward for both to leave here," the being called The Ruins said. "They can go with you. It would do them good to be in a safer place. I, too like the animals and plants on Sun Dance. Because they're brothers, it would be very good for them to go together."

"We are of one soul, Optimus Prime," Sun Base said. "We tend to come and go together, thus we chose long lived incarnations. We like to be together and learn things to share between us. There are many paths looming before us and we are willing to take any of them. Some of them end in disaster but some lead to a new life." He glanced at the two, Ruins and Flash Energy. "No offense."

Both of them chuckled. "We knew you would be before we could flash through your space. It relieves me that you will be gone," Ruins said.

"Is there anything about you and your brother that you can tell me," Prime said as he glanced from Sun Base to Homeland. "I would like to know more about this region and its unpredictability."

Everyone there grinned at him. "We cannot do that, Optimus. Follow the path you are on and you will do well," Homeland said.

"We will do our best to ensure your safety," Prime said with a slight bow.

"That is all you can do," Homeland said. "We know you have many questions and we will give them to you but in Divine Time and no sooner." Then he waved his hand and Prime was back in the Temple.

Optimus stared at the AllSpark but it offered no answers so he walked toward the stairs which held no one this time and began to climb them. By the time he reached the street he would have made his decisions. All that remained now was to go to Terra and begin as Santa Prime to the now six Sparking Day schools in the colony. He disappeared into the holiday crowd on the street.

=0=Around Seventeen

They settled their new purchases in their new apartment, then grinned at each other.

"How do you feel, Stealth?"

"A lot better, though it was a shock to see Zenith and Shadow," Stealth replied. "I'm not sure that I'm up to meeting them just yet. I feel anxiety still."

"We don't have to speak to them now," Styre said. "You know how it will go."

Stealth nodded in agreement. "We must be of one processor, Styre, that they won't do anything to us again to disturb our new life here. I won't have it."

"Neither will I," Styre said as he walked to the door. "Come. I was told in detail about this holiday and Optimus is going to be Santa Prime at the Terra Sparkling Day. Our babies are there. Let's go."

Stealth walked to the door. Both walked out together and took a train to Terra. They would be waiting in the crowd when Optimus would show up and the fun and games would begin.

=0=Out there

He finished reading the preliminary reports, then set them aside. He unsubbed a snow globe, one that held everyone of their family inside its little confines. Infants were held in arms while everyone gathered around the ammas and appas. The only one who didn't was an image of Orion standing in front of the group like Superman.

The cape was nice, too.

Ratchet shook it and watch them disappear into a blizzard of fake snow. He rose and walked to the door, subbed it again, then stepped out. In a short time they would all leave for Mars and party time.

The door closed quietly behind him.

=0=TBC 1-5-2020


	175. Chapter 175

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 175)

NOTE: This was supposed to go out last night. :\ I am going to have to make sure they do. It's -14 degrees here and my fingers are frozen. :D:D Hugs to all, especially those in Australia. I pray for all of you day and night wherever you live. Yes, that is how much I love you. -Me

UPDATE: I hope this is now in the right order. :D

=0=The next orn

He stood in the tent staring at two bodies, the last that were pulled from one of the two small prison graves. They were battered and had the dull effects of deprivation clear on their protoforms. He quashed his ire, then walked out to the grave where the experts on the forensics archaeology team were sifting every shovelful of dirt removed. "How's it going, Sky?"

"Good, Ratchet. Having them out makes evidence gathering easier," Sky said as he paused his efforts sorting small finds in a tray. "We have about two more orns of work and we're finished here. I was just commed that the graveyards on Homeland and the 'normal' ones here have been airlifted back to Mars. We just have these two left. The one in the city center is concluded."

Ratchet nodded. "Well, I for one am glad. I want you to shut this down right now for Christmas Surprise. We're coming back in two orns to finish up and get this planet ready to leave here along with Homeland. Sciences have a place for both of them around Sirius A. Its going to be a hop and skip away to come and go from where they're going to end up."

"That's good to hear. I like this place. The birds especially," Sky said as the others nodded.

"Wrap it up and cover things. When you're ready to go call Omega or Xantium. His family is going to be here on station to watch over things. They're going to their own celebrations in pretender gear but they're going to be hooked in here," Ratchet said. "No one here is going to be more than a joor or two before rotating out. Teletraan has this."

They nodded, chatted, then began to get things ready to leave for a while as Ratchet walked back through the now empty city. He reached Ops Center, chatted with the crew to make sure things were understood about leaving and coming back, then walked to the big screen to call the Supremes. The screen split as four of them checked in, Gamma, Kappa, Omega and Xantium. "Well, look at you. I think I need sunglasses to manage the handsome and the beauty," he said with a big smile.

Huge laughter greeted that from the four screens.

"You got** that** right, Ratch," Zee said. "What's the word?"

"The word is 'bug out'," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Fix your sensors and channel them through Teletraan. A node of Auntie is running things worldwide now on both planets. If she spots something from their systems or infrastructure or off world in space she'll alert and we can come in guns blazing. Maybe."

"Okay," Zee said with a smirk. "Beat ya there," he said as his screen image winked out. Then the others joined him sending their consciousnesses back to the colony to frolic in the gardens of the Dreads and Titanic party scene.

Ratchet snickered. "Slaggers," he said, then commed off. Looking around, he was satisfied. "Your relief is here in a joor, infants. Call me if you need me." He ambled off to the catcalls and holiday wishes of the crew before bridging back to Mars. Up he went from the bridge room to the Ops Center where the usual buffet and party was going strong and would for a while. Entering, he curtsied and goofed over to a table where Ironhide sat with Halo. All around the room kids were flocking, eating this and that as they raised the roof with their joy. Santa Prime was due here any moment.

Ratchet liberated Halo. "Fetch me vittles, minion," he said to Ironhide who rose with a smirk. "I feels the bitters coming on."

Ironhide loaded a plate sky high, grabbed a couple of beers, then walked back to give it to Ratchet.

"That's three days provisions, old mech," Ratchet said as he set Halo down to run with the wolf-lets who were present in hoards. "Where's Optimus and Granny? Magnus is missing as well."

"Prime's visiting the Sparkling schools because they expect him and Magnus is finishing up the elders," Ironhide replied as he sat and sipped his beer. "All of the rest are getting a new Santa Prime per building, there's so many now. I finished Youngling Day at Centurion for Sunspot and the little mechs. Everyone has to do at least one location now with the rest being newbie fillers."

"I knew this orn would come and I hate it," Ratchet said. "We still get the after party and group photo though thanks to Granny and Blondi. All hail them."

A herd of kids passed by, some stopping in surprise to get a hug from Ratchet, then they hurried onward. Sitting nearby taking videos and snaps, Miler, Styre and Stealth sat together with the twinnies in their laps. Apparently Venture was with Optimus. The three were happy and expressed it together, an altogether grand sight for Ratchet. It would be a few moments before everyone ended up here to party.

=0=Magnus

He gave out presents to elders, their elder children and friends, the odd loner who had no where to go and those who were in various states of debilitation including forting up in their apartments. Most of them were at treatment or senior centers but he still hit the housebound like now. Three little elders sat on a couch as one in a wheelchair stared at him with an almost awestruck expression.

The one in a chair had a long term processor injury and was a subject in a medical program that was experimenting with deep processor injuries and the effort and hope of retrieving memories and self awareness. Given that he knew no one before, was bed ridden prior to this and now was semi aware in a wheelchair gave hope to everyone that he would some fine orn remember things and rejoin them in the new life.

Magnus had knelt before him engaging him as much as the little mech could before handing him a present. "I hear, Delta, that you are coming along well in your treatment. I'm happy to know that."

He smiled at Magnus, someone he didn't know but whose aura was bright with warmth and good will for him. He couldn't quite articulate his words but he made sounds that matched his happiness at the moment. Someone was sending love to him and he was inordinately happy. He gripped Magnus's hand tightly as he bounced in his chair. His optics were shining and he had a big smile on his face. His own aura spread into the room sending everyone his joy at the attention and moment.

"Appa was a great electrician," someone was saying, someone who looked like a grandson or great grandson.

"He will be again if he wants it," Magnus said firmly. "He can be whatever he wants to be or not. We reverence and care for our elders here. They can live their lives with all the choices they want now. No one has to worry about him being cared for here."

"We know," another youngling mech said, perhaps a great grandson. "Appa is the greatest mech. He taught me how to weld and solder. He showed me how to make motherboards for electronics. What he doesn't know doesn't exist," he said proudly as the others nodded. "I hate to see him this way."

"Our doctors and scientists are miracle workers. That he made it to here is a miracle, too. It was meant to be or it wouldn't have happened. We will make sure his life is full and happy," Magnus said. "Do you have assistance? We have a magnificent outpatient care system in Home Healthcare. You can even arrange sitters so you can have a break. Caretaker Syndrome is a real problem here with this kind of situation."

"We sorta wanted to take care of him ourselves. He was so scared before. Not so much now but he was terrified," a youngling femme said with an anxious voice. "He was never scared. He took care of us and we're going to take care of him."

Magnus stood, then turned to all of them. "That's the best part of love, service to others. But I also want you to be well enough to be there when he really needs you. If you get worn down from this then he's made vulnerable."

They stared at him, then an elder femme stood. "We'll look into it, sir. We appreciate the care both from you and the colony. We never had anything but each other, the group of us. We love each other. We always took my mech with us no matter what. He was hurt trying to protect us when Lord Optimus came to liberate Cybertron. Its been a long road and I agree with you. These infants need to figure out what they want to do. They need to be with others their age and have fun. I'll look into it," she said as she cut off their protests with a gentle motion of her servo.

"I'm glad, Amma," Magnus said as he nodded his helm in respect to her. "It doesn't have to be for long that you get relief, even a couple of joors. You can schedule it and those who come are medically trained. They're also taught how to manage the well-being of someone who has this kind of injury so they aren't afraid when you step out now and again. We love and reverence our elders."

She stared at him, then bowed. "Thank you. We're just not used to such luxury. We're a family and we are one."

Magnus bowed back, then took presents from Jetta and Elita as Arcee and Fireflight rummaged in the bag for more. "Please accept these tokens as a symbol of our love and respect for all of you. We are grateful as a people and personally that you are here and we pledge our honor to care for and to protect you."

She bowed then took two, walking to her mech as she did. She handed him one with his name on it. "See, Delta? Good things are coming every orn. Let me help you open this."

She did. It was a teddy bear which he clutched with great joy.

They chatted a bit, then the team walked out to head for one more housebound individual before they were finished with their list.

Riding down the elevator, Magnus glanced at a pensive Arcee, Fireflight, Jetta and Elita. "I reserve the right to end Megatron's spark."

Elita stared at him. "I think you have to take a number, Magnus.

A grim crew walked out to go to the last stop, a little femme who was a gifted story teller and ultra religious individual who always worked on her hands and knees keeping the floors of the Temple clean in Simfur as a sign of her love and devotion to Primus. As she said to anyone who asked her why she worked that way, that hard, "I'm helping our Lord Primus who gave us life and who sacrificed everything for even me. I will always serve Him with gratitude. When I'm on my knees, I'm closer to His love."

They reached her apartment, knocked and were let in by her family. Sitting on the couch, she slipped off onto the floor, then touched her helm to it. "I am honored to receive you, Commander. Welcome to my home and my family."

Magnus bowed. "I am honored to meet such a holy personage, Trill of Simfur. Your House is a glory to our people, that such generations have served the Temple and Primus so selflessly."

She smiled at him, then was helped back up onto the couch. She would chat of love and forgiveness, of the glory of the orn when she could serve the Temple here again. She would speak of her family's goodness, their long legacy as the Caretaker Clan of Simfur Who Held The Keys and when Magnus would leave with the others he would know many things.

He would know the power of unconditional love.

He would know what a good family she was part of.

He would know that her family carried her to the Temple every morning to make her prayers, something her family did every day for simply forever.

And last but not least, he would know that it would take a bit more time for her protoform to be ready for the replacement of both her missing legs.

He would also go with a smoldering desire to break Megatron into kindling. He wouldn't be the only one in his group. It would be a long silent ride on the Metro to The Fortress and the party. It would also be a terribly welcomed place to go after their journeys.

There would never be another who would play Santa Prime for the elders and shut-ins of the colony and he would join Paragon to make more opportunities and housing options available for those in such straits.

Merry Christmas Surprise from Autobot City, the Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire.

=0=TBC 1-4-2020

Because so many sects vie for control of the Church of the Holy Sepulchre in Jerusalem, the declared tomb sight of Jesus following the crucifixion, sometimes getting into fist fights if someone transgresses on their portion of the building (About four different Christian sects have their share of it to take care of. I do believe the Ethiopians have the roof.) a family of Arabs who live near it and have for centuries hold the keys to it and they unlock it every time it needs to be opened. Their family has been entrusted with the keys to the place for literally hundreds of years. Interesting world we live in. No? :D


	176. Chapter 176

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance (dd7 176)

=0=Prime

The sound of happiness softened the grimness of the past few orns. The short staff meeting to be held later this afternoon was hoped to be the last official business they would have given that Christmas was the next day. That is if they could squeeze it in. The big family dinner was already on the way that night at Ratchet and Ironhide's house. Christmas Surprise orn was in The Residence and dinner would follow there. It would include at both events the usual horde.

It was also an open invitation to Shadow and Zenith which was made before the rescue of Styre and Stealth. That both Prime and Prowl didn't know that it would be a problem was probably for the good.

"What did you find out from the Other Side, if I may be so bold? Did the Pantheon say anything?" Ratchet asked as he winnowed down his plate as Prime began his courtesy of Granny.

Prowl sat and picked up his own. "You may not be. Bold that is. Insane, yes. Wildly inappropriate, always."

"You need to loosen the stays on your corset, Prowler. You **do** know that you depend upon me for all the gossip that goes on," Ratchet replied as Prime snickered.

"I do as well," Prime said as half of Ironhide's family joined them at their table. A flock of infants flew past, then vanished into the crowd.

"You look jolly," Raptor said. "How was the ho-ho-ho at Sparkling Day?"

"You were supposed to go with him," Prowl said with a gimlet optic. "I expected you and Turbine both."

"We were hunting down the wild youngling," Raptor said. "We were at Youngling Day helping infant there," he said nodding toward Ironhide who was filling his pie hole in the chair next to Ratchet. "Mech might get lost."

Ironhide paused his big fork, then frowned. "I was here before you."

"That's what surprises me. I would think you'd know the place better," Raptor said as he grinned at his big little mech.

"Coal. You're getting coal," Ironhide said. "I was thinking about adding a few more cows to my herd. What about it, Old Mech? Did you give me some more beeves?" he asked.

"Frag you, Ironhide," Ratchet said. "By the way, I'm taking Robby with me on rounds when the freeloading is over. The patients like him"

"Who wouldn't?" Ironhide asked. "How about you taking Pudding and Flipper and having a cattle drive?"

"I would but I can't fit a horse in the wards," Ratchet said.

They chatted about horses and cows, infants and what was happening for them during their time off. All of them hoped that nothing would happen to spoil the fun. They wouldn't be the only ones.

=0=Solitary Confinement, Autobot City Military and Civilian Prison, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and The Empire, Postal District #11

Machlis sat in a cell that was designated solitary confinement. This was different than ad-seg or administrative segregation. This was inside a building, was a stone cell that was big enough to pace in, had a berth, a chair and nothing else. It had a thick steel door with a tiny window, the only one in the cell and around the ceiling discreetly placed were cameras that watched the inmate constantly.

Nearby in his own soundproofed cell sat Faber. The block was also the home of all of the others in the leadership including all of Machlis's family. It was their home-away-from-home until they sorted out what had happened, gathered a case to present to the grand jury that was sitting for their tour of service to hear.

They were a randomly chosen panel of 40 mechs and femmes of all ages, backgrounds and former castes. They would gather every second Friday as needed for half a year at a time to hear evidence and decide if it met the level of indictment. They would discuss the evidence, vote to indict or not, then hear the next case. Most of them were small infractions that necessitated that only 10 would be called that particular Friday but given the gravity of the cases shaping up … the Wheelus Faction, the Imperialis brothers, this group and a few others, it would be the province of all of them to decide.

He considered his predicament and fumed that such things wouldn't have happened on Cybertron. He had been a formidable mech, one who had propagandized against Prime to undercut his authority. By the time The Fall came, there was nothing to do but run. They had, all of them and Sun Base had come out of their travails. They hadn't learned a damned thing.

He rose to walk to the door which was open to view but inlaid with a clear glass that muffled sound. He was inside a silent cocoon. How long he would manage it was up to him. Machlis was tough. He was steel and wrapped up in his world view as tightly as could be. He didn't accept as truth what didn't fall within it. He didn't bend his knee to everyone and even though he wasn't the public face of their empire, he was the brains and the backbone of it. He had raised their children accordingly.

He walked back to sit and brood, musing on the idea of a therapist coming to evaluate him for suitability to stand trial. He sat back as he thought about the next few orns. No one was going to pierce his shields unless he allowed it.

He wasn't going to come hell or high water.

=0=Ops Center

They gathered together holding children up, their boozy smiles and relaxed joy a marvel to see. Snaps from the Center's many types of cameras would be had for the 'yearbook' or 'Prowl's blackmail files' before they would begin to amble out heading for home and further festivities later on. As they did, Ratchet and the others watched them go.

Prowl who was feeling no pain glanced at Ratchet. "I forgot to ask you about Banner." He grinned. "I think I'm drunk."

Ratchet smiled a dazzler at Prowl. "It's a good look on you. Let me tell you about Banner and when you sober up you can have this story to go with the one I told you about when it all happened? Savvy?"

Prowl stared at Ratchet, then sat back. "Speak, minion. I have spoken."

Huge laughter greeted that, then Ratchet began to (re)tell the tale …

^..^

They stared at the silent ship laying on the temporary pad created by Seekers flying over. Almost all of the titans and dreads were there in pretender gear to assist however they could to move Banner out of here and into the desert nearby. It was decided that they would bring him out of stasis in an uninhabited area to prevent trouble happening. It was a very good possibility that given the depth of his wounds, Banner could come out of stasis fighting.

He was going to be towed to the desert fifteen miles away where he would be brought to consciousness remotely by Ratchet. Given the potential for a real flailing reawakening, Clipper and Dangerous were here to take him up and away. The titans and Ratchet, Ironhide and Raptor would go on Banner until he was lowered. Ratchet had to maintain him in transit and set a quick timed stasis release at his command console. They entered the big mech and the whole thing began.

Overhead, two big ships were waiting. "Clipper to Ratchet. Let us know."

"On it, Clip. You and Danny can attach. I'll signal you when we're go," Ratchet said as he sat at the pilot's seat. Inputting a number of codes to allow Banner to be transported safely, he also set the timed stasis release. "We're go," he said.

A shudder hit the big mech, then the sensation of rising could be felt. Outside, the support group watched all around the area as the big vessel began to rise in the sky. After a moment of waiting to affix themselves even more, Banner under tow began to fly away into the desert…

^..^

"You didn't call me," Prowl said with a slight frown.

"You were doing your joors," Prime said with a grin.

"Where?" Prowl asked.

"In jail," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. Then he continued …

^..^

They flew onward until they began to slow. Ratchet glanced at the solemn appearing group of gigantic mechs surrounding him. "You can head to the ground or the dreads. I suggest the dreads."

"What about you?" Ty asked as the sensation of settling rocked them slightly. "We're down."

"I'm coming, too. I always like to be around good looking mechs. Don't tell Ironhide," Ratchet said as he rose from the pilot's seat.

**"I'M RIGHT HERE, OLD MECH!" **Ironhide said with a grin.

They headed out toward the bridge and the short jump upward to Clipper.

^..^

"I saw the film. You shoulda called me," Prowl said. "I am after all the S.I.C. of this goat rodeo."

"You are and I have to say you're magnificent as head goat," Ratchet said with a smile …

^..^

They gathered around the pilot station on Clipper as Ratchet sat down to begin the release.

"What's the likelihood that he runs amok and heads for the colony?" Ironhide asked.

"Who knows?" Ratchet said with a smirk. "Not likely but who can really know about such things? What is the meaning of life, Ironhide?" Ratchet said as he began to warm up his bullshit.

"Life? I wouldn't know. I'm bonded with you," Ironhide said to huge laughter on deck.

"Frag you," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "Here we go." He keyed the code and everyone turned to the forward screen to watch.

Nothing happened a moment.

Then it did.

^..^

"Slagger." -Prowl

"Here, dear. Have another pretzel." -Miler

"I like pretzels." -Prowl

"**Snickers!**" -everyone still there

^..^

Nothing happened, then it did. A shift happened so fast that it was almost impossible to follow. Ratchet had set the stasis to begin with an emergency transformation to root mode. Where a highly repaired ship had lain, a huge robotic figure now appeared. Nothing else happened, then a burst of light signaled an emergency reboot that would bring him to sentience nearly immediately.

"Why so fast, Ratchet?" Xantium asked with surprise.

"I'm hoping that the jolt will dampen any impulse he has to get up and fight or run," Ratchet said. "Sometimes it brings about a cleared processor. Or not."

Nothing happened, then red optics onlined.

Everyone braced.

Then Banner sat up.

He glanced around with confusion, then looked upward toward the direction of the sound that was echoing around the area. He looked upward at Clipper.

"Ratchet to Banner."

He stared upward, then he spoke. "Ratchet?"

"Are you alright? Do you wanna fight or dance?" Ratchet asked.

He considered that, then glanced around. "Where am I?" he asked.

^..^

"Nothing happened. No fight? No dance?" -Prowl finishing his last pretzel.

"Nope. It worked." Ratchet smiled brilliantly, then rose unsteadily. "I think I'm going home to begin one of my many fine parties, where all the slaggers come and eat me out of house and home. Come with?"

Prowl looked at him, then smirked. "Fine parties," he said as he stood rather unsteadily himself. "You and fine … I'm not sure those two words applied together are legal."

"Well, I looked you up in the dictionary," Ratchet said as they linked arms and staggered forward together, "and saw in the entry synonyms such as 'repressed', 'sad', 'jail bait' and your number 'for a good time'."

Prowl laughed loudly, then glanced back at the others who were still sitting. "Coming?"

They glanced at each other, then rose. "Apparently we are," Prime said as he took his Ada's servo. "Last one to Ratchet's house is a loser." He glanced at his father. "See how much better I am getting at that?"

Tagg laughed. "Both of them are a bad influence on you, Orion."

They walked out following Ratchet and Prowl, the entire group including an enchanted Stealth and Styre carrying twinnies. They would meet the twins at the house.

=0=TBC 1-6-2020 :D


	177. Chapter 177

The Diego Diaries: Ho-Ho-Ho! (dd7 177)

=0=At the abode of RvIH

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Optimus who was walking with his genitors helping them to carry a number of their small children was grinning. He had a low grade buzz and was feeling no pain. "Did Ratchet just give Prowl the cure, Atar?" he asked his father.

Tagg who was walking on one side of him while Kes walked on the other to steer him in the right direction grinned. "He did, Orion. Do you want one, too?"

Optimus considered that, then grinned. "Perhaps later."

Tagg winked at Kes who grinned at him as they steered their son into Ratchet's giant apartment. It was already filling up with the usual suspects as the endless flow of individuals bearing food and drink and those who weren't began to arrive. Mech after femme after child after elder after mech came through the door, laughing and greeting each other as they were steered into the kitchen where Sun and 'Jack were coordinating the placement of offerings along with Auntie Lizzie and Steiner. Their genitors were sat down along with everyone else's so that someone other than them would do the work this time.

Chan, Corr, Docker who looked ready to charge back in and Appa Ratchet holding about three cats chatted and laughed, hugged children and helped some sit on their laps as the whirl continued. The crowd would be epic, spilling into two other apartments and the hallway outside.

And still more came.

=0=Down below

They rode up, then halted. Hopping off, Springer and Drift along with the usual crew and a host of youngling trainees climbed down to join the fun. A good dozen of the kids from the Auxiliary they created with Springer and Drift were there as well, 'attending a get together for a bit with the bosses, Ada/Amma/Appa/Atar'.

Like that.

They tethered their steeds at the racks provided and checked the horse's comforts before they walked in following Drift and Springer, Hercy, Kup, Bezel and Lon along with Terradive and Roto. They carried food and drink … mostly drink among the adults though a couple of the kids brought baked goods for 'good manners'. Up the elevators they went, a laughing jolly group for the ride to RvIH Land™. Behind them, still more came. The squad, friends of many a dirty fox hole, relatives and** their** relatives … they kept coming, flighted mechanisms and grounders, former 'Cons, N.A.I.L.S., Primus Peace Mission, Circle, Functionalist and Knight, all of them wandered in and upward toward fun and family.

=0=Inside the eye of the storm

Ratchet stood by the buffet table that ran forever that way and onward this way. It groaned with major allotments of goodness. Sitting in a chair nearby like the king of the world, Optimus Prime held two cows and a dog. They had walked to him and climbed upward, settling after a moment of walking around in circles.

"That hurt a little," Prime said when they finally lay down and vented mournful sighs.

"No pain, no gain," Hercy said as he watched a mech he **LOVED** relax a bit and enjoy himself. He knew Prime was fun given the right circumstances and he loved to be there when he was. Prime was the Prime he would die for if necessary, such was his respect for the youngster.

Optimus grinned at him. "Truer words never spoken." Then he giggled.

"Better cut back on Prime, Prowl. Mech is getting loaded," Ironhide said.

"Better cut back on both of you," Ratchet said as the kids began to get organized to eat.

"Don't be too hasty," Ironhide said to ultimate scorn and laughter.

Ratchet glanced at the young kids in the room. "Come line up and get dinner, infants. You're first and then the adults. Elders are going to be served a plate and drink so stay where you are."

"We are?" Corr said with a smile. "We can help, Sonny."

"We know. Consider it one of your Christmas Surprise presents," Ratchet said with a giant smile.

"**Cheapskate!**" a voice said from somewhere in the room.

Everyone looked around, then spotted a smirking Cliffjumper, a beaming Buzzie and a tiny femme of almost spectacular beauty standing in front of both who sat on the floor by the windows. The baby was snatched up almost immediately by Blondi.

"Mine," Blondi said. "All of them are mine."

"It's spreading, Prowler. Your psychosis is communicable," Ratchet said.

**HUGE** laughter greeted that.

The line went on, infants were settled to eat, then everyone else began to gather up to get their grub. By that time Optimus and Ironhide had theirs brought to them by their ball and chains, the elders were eating and everyone else was hoofing it to the buffet. Prowl and Ratchet squeezed in and stood with a plate in line.

"Ah, this is the life," Ratchet said to goad Prowl. "All that's missing is pretender gear and the Belagio."

"That's an amazing place," Prowl agreed.

"But the aftermath leaves something to be desired," Sunstreaker said from a chair nearby. Earlier …

^..^

"And these are my grand genitors, my Appa Styre of Praxus and my Amma Stealth of Praxus," Prowl said as he introduced the twins to their newest previously unknown family.

They shook hands as Styre and Stealth stared upward as the handsome faces of their newest grandsons (in-law).

"I'm **so **happy to meet both of you," Stealth said with a smile. "Your children are **so** lovely. It's **so** good to know you at last."

Sideswipe grinned. "I'm glad you made it. Its a tough life out there and we need to find everyone. Are you settled in okay?"

"We are," Styre said glancing at his beaming son and son-in-law, Venture and Miler. "Our son and Milie have done everything for us. It was amazing to stay at The Residence."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Whatever you need, call us. We'll come."

"Thank you," Stealth said as he hugged Sunny.

Sunny hugged him back.

He meant what he said.

=0=RvIH™

They began to settle, some near the windows between the Christmas Surprise trees and some along walls. A soft buzz filled the air as they dined. The school kids sat on the floor near Springer and Drift eating their food as they glanced around clearly amazed to be in such august company. They'd gathered on a street corner in Iacon waiting for the Watch to pick them up. When the big mechs arrived, they clambered onto the back of the horses, then rode to The City and the party, a laughter filled jolly adventure for everyone.

Most of them were due back home at some point to join the festivities there but nearly all of them were prepared to spend the whole orn with the bots here. They were excelling at school, working hard on their training to be good medics and junior G-Men as well as helping unknowingly their families to accept and even grow in the new paradigm. Only a handful of families were unhappy about their efforts and newly found interests but they kept it to themselves. Their kids were happy. Maybe they would outgrow it.

Or not.

Stories buzzed around the room …

"Then I climbed out and ran like a gazelle."

Everyone grinned at Sandstorm relate crimes of a past that was known to few and lamented by no one.

"You were a **robber**?" a little Auxiliary femme from the group asked with big optics.

"Things were different in those orns, little Missy," Sandy said as he grinned at the little femme. He rapped his beer bottle on the floor drawing everyone's attention. "Who in this room has a police record or **should** have one?"

Huge laughter went up and so did more than half the servos in the room.

The little femme and her other partners in law enforcement glanced around then she grinned. "That was then. This is now."

**HUGE **laughter and agreement greeted that, then the little femme was given a huge piece of cake from Sandstorm who reached over his head to pull it from the table next to him. They would sit together on the floor, her eating cake and listening to him with wide optics as he told her of his life in the poor lane. It would be educational.

"Ada."

"What, Praxus?"

"I can have cake?"

Ratchet leaned over to look at a tiny version of himself who stared back with a gigantic smile. "You want cake?"

"I want cake, **PLEASE!**" He giggled as every kid in the room turned around to look at him.

"**CAKE!**" -every kid in the room

Moments later …

"Thank you, Amma," Ratchet said as he lounged in his chair.

"You're welcome, Sonny," Docker said with a smile as she cut pieces of cake and other elders led a child away to sit and eat it. "We got this, infant."

"No one doubts it, Amma," Ratchet said with a grin. He sipped his beer. His plate was refreshed, his beer was cold, the babies were in servo. All was well as hell.

=0=Out there

A scout ship slipped into the sensor range of Homeland. It sped forward, shot out a sensor burst, then flew back to where it had come. A bridge opened, it slipped through, then was gone.

Nearby at Sun Base, Cole who was a regular army commander of Autobot legend was running the show for the newbie group who were skeleton crew on world for their joor. He noted the flash, the bridge, then glanced at the overall data scrolling overhead.

Musing on it, a little femme Home Guardsman glanced up at him. "What do we do, Commander? Do we tell the Prime?"

Cole considered that. "Not yet, Dixie. We need more data. Send the Seekers out to gather it," he said as he walked to tactical to sit and ponder the possibilities. Seekers flew out, the skeleton crew and disappeared into the sky. It would be a short interlude by their own bridge to get there, scan deeply and well, then return. Cole would ponder the data for a while.

=0=RvIH™

They sat around the apartment, several others, the hallway and around the corner of the corridor eating, drinking, laughing and relaxing. It was beautiful inside the apartments and the interlude was long overdue. The next round of football games were wagered, a round of moaning when someone mentioned there would be no other major holidays after the New Year/Memorial Day celebrations until just about Festival in what the humans called July.

Lights twinkled inside and out as they waged good humor and togetherness. All around the great colony those who were long time residents and those who had just arrived watched the velvet night filled with illumination outside their homes. It was peaceful here. It was wondrously like Cybertron though the feel of it was just about all that most of them thought hadn't changed. The rest … the inequity, uncertainty, oppression and deprivation was gone and not missed. The feeling of belonging, of enough of everything, of opportunity and joy would eventually become 'normal' but for many that was a work in progress.

The party warbled onward, lies were told, cake and other desserts parted out as the crowd came and went, rotating through the one joor on, one joor off schedule of holidays on Mars, Cybertron and the Empire. Kids would run in circles laughing and playing. Animals would mooch for food. Elders would tell about how it was 'back in the orn' and the youngsters would lap it up. Sitting among them with a sense of elation they never felt before, Styre and Stealth of Praxus would enjoy themselves for the first time in eons.

Missing in action would be Shadow and Zenith.

=0=Cole

He sat in front of the screen watching the situation out in deep space. The Seekers had returned and the news was weird. The ships had Cybertronian signatures of a type they had never seen before. It was Cybertronian and it wasn't. He needed more data so instead of rotating out, he stayed and was joined by other commanders of great experience and skill who came and then stayed, too, to work out the anomaly that had appeared out of nowhere. The kids would go home and come in on the regular schedule. It was, after all, Christmas Surprise.

=0=TBC 1-7-2020


	178. Chapter 178

The Diego Diaries: Ho-Ho-Ho-Huh? (dd7 178)

=0=Night at RvIH™

"Nighty-night."

"**ADA!** I comed to lou? She's doin'? Goin' dere to doin'?" someone asked.

"No, Orion. You go to recharge until Santa Prime gets done coming on his ride. Tomorrow we can 'goin' to dere' but not now," Ratchet said.

Orion lay back, then frowned. "I, Orion not like dis."

"Sleep," Ratchet said with a chuckle, then he walked out and shut off the light. It took a moment for them to all be tucked in, then Ironhide and Ratchet stepped out.

Lying on the couch in a big fluffy blanket and big soft pillows, Appa Ratchet and his cat grinned. Cousin had joined them and Robby was trying to climb aboard as well. He would, then settle at the end of the couch to recharge with the three.

"Go to sleep, infants," Appa Ratchet said to the little animals lying around and on him. "We can't make Santa Prime miss the apartment if he thinks we're up." With a chuckle, he relaxed into recharge.

=0=Elsewhere

They gathered in Santee's room to play video games, all nine of the titanic children. They were going to spend the night, then all nine would join the family at The Diner On The Corner for breakfast. They were given early presents, video games that they were wanting and would play and snack out most of the night. All was well at Appa and Ammas' house.

=0=Elsewhere

Springer and Drift walked in late and turned on the lights. Their surprisingly neat and well appointed apartment beckoned. They were not going on duty tonight and the next unless things called them to come. Right now, they began to unload their arsenal into two ornate 'armoires' that were by the door. They were copies of a gun safe that Drift had seen once when robbing an armaments baron's home that he had always admired. It was painted with scenes of the nightscape in Iacon as seen from The Wells. They were beautiful. So was the knife that Drift still had that belonged to the armaments baron.

"You hungry?" Drift asked as he shut his armoire.

"Oddly enough, yeah," Springer said.

Drift pulled boxed food from subspace packed for both of them by Amma Corr and Appa Raptor. They had joked about how 'bachelor boys' who don't have a 'good reason to cook, such as grandchildren … hint, hint, hint' needed help in the food department and so they were set for about three orns with the load given them. He took one of the three, put it into the oven and began to heat it up.

He was good at that. Cooking? Not so much. Neither of them were. A good (or not) ration or whatever energon could be coaxed out of whatever was laying around (literally) usually sufficed. Both of them were still amazed at the array, quality and kinds of food they could eat as 'take out connoisseurs'.

Springer shut his locker armoire, then walked to the monitor to check things. "There's a gang in Iacon now. A small but mean one. They want to fight it out to the top. Hauser has it on his list for after holidays."

"That makes how many? Seven identified and a lot of free rangers?" Drift asked as he pulled the box out and set it on the counter. He pulled out plates and began to fill them up.

"Sounds about right," Springer said as he clicked on the last email. He read it. "We may have a problem out at Sun Base and Homeland."

Drift walked over with two beers, handed one to Springer, then read the message. "That isn't good."

"No," Springer said with a growing frown. "It isn't."

=0=Elsewhere

They met up and walked to The Fortress together, Raptor, Alor, Blackjack, Hard Drive, Ratchet and Ironhide. It was cold, The City was festive and traffic was light. The trees in the city and those shining from windows made it a magical place as they ambled along. The lights of The Resort were bright as were those of the Monastery, both buildings on their ridge miles north of The City seemingly floating in the sky so dark was the night.

The Military Airfield was ever busy as was the hangar district beyond. Commerce was heavy in the warehouse district and so was air traffic coming and going. It was a great urban vibe cast about them as they walked into the courtyard to disappear inside.

The rec room was nearly empty but for the odd straggler or someone waiting to do their joor. They entered the main room and walked to the table where Prime and Prowl sat. Pulling chairs, the group joined them.

Prowl glanced up at them. "We appear to have a visitor who came, scanned, then flew away."

Blackjack sat back in his chair. "And? I feel there's something you're not telling us."

"They came and went through space bridges," Prime replied.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet rested his elbows on the table. "It could be a coincidence. Someone else could have developed it. Ideas hang in the air waiting to be retrieved and created. It could be someone had that apple growing on their own cultural tree."

"Perhaps but I doubt that the number of ship and bridge elements from their visit scanned by the Seekers that were sent to look that match up Cybertronian was a coincidence. It wasn't in my book. There are no coincidences. Both the Functionalists and Machlis's crew sold our tech. Someone has our tech and has learned how to use it," Prowl said grimly.

"I wonder who, though four different species come to mind. If they find out that the planets are not occupied they might try and grab them again," Alor said.

"That is what worries me. I am thinking that we need to erect a steel wall there until we move them. I contacted Wheeljack and Perceptor. They went to Sciences to work out the countdown to move them. I expect an answer shortly," Prime said. "We need to move them fast."

A monitor flickered on from a computer on the table. A hologram of Wheeljack popped up. "I see you're all here. Ho-ho-fragging-ho," Wheeljack said with a smirk.

"It's all Ironhide's fault," Ratchet said with a snicker.

"That's right. Slag Ironhide," Ironhide said. "What's the word, 'Jack?"

"The word is we need two orns. Tomorrow and the next orn. We also need to move Triggers. The reason we need the time is to do the countdowns, get the sequencing lined up and then move. We are ready in that time frame." Jack glanced at a data pad. "By dinner time in two orns we are go."

"We will have to protect both areas until then. All of our big ships will need to deploy," Raptor asked as he glanced at Prime.

Prime who had listened to Prowl off line glanced at Raptor. "We will need them. I think it would be wise to make a plan to deploy the Supremes, Tennyson, Typhoon, Clipper and the three titans who are on station at Cybertron. I want the two who are near the Rim side. We can deploy a fleet there to take their place until they return there." He looked at 'Jack. "How long will this take for them to be off station, Wheeljack?"

"Once they clear the area everyone can go back to their regular roles. We just need no interference there. Once they go then all will be well. I can get the Triggers on the move now. Your call, Prime," Wheeljack said.

"I call it," Optimus said. "Take care of the project and getting the Triggers there. We will have a battleship escort for them with Salton Sea and Septarian. I will ask Starscream to design the Seeker complement. Keep me informed, Wheeljack. Do not stand them out without support. I will have the Supremes go with you as well. Prowl will station everyone for maximum protection."

"On it," Wheeljack said, then the broadcast cut off.

It was silent a moment, then Prime glanced at Prowl. "Do you have the battle plan in order, Prowl?"

Prowl nodded. "I do. I can do a targeted call up now."

"Please do. I am sorry this is happening on a holiday but there is little we can do when things come up. If you have to get things in order, please do. I am going out and I want you with me until those planets are safe."

"Did the Pantheon give you a clue?" Ratchet asked as they stood up together.

Prime nodded. "They are in agreement, both Solomus and the planets themselves. We must do this right and hopefully we can save them from tech pillagers. I am very disquieted that they have bridge technology. They must not find out where we live."

They walked out to begin a mission, one designed to prevent more tech abuse and to save two planets from pirates. It was a grim faced group that left.

=0=Elsewhere

They stood by the window of the Sciences Dome watching the activity at the airfield. They were in a good place to see movement of big ships as they made their way to the field and onward into the sky. Apparently, the colony was doing a mission. It looked and felt like one and as they watched the show outside, The Hourly News came on with a bulletin. Everyone glanced at the screen to watch.

"This is Aleph with breaking news. The Office of Strategic Communications has released a message from the Prime that a mission is underway regarding the two colony worlds that were discovered and retrieved shortly ago. Nearly four and a half million of our people were retrieved from the two of them, the last refugees arriving early this morning. The two worlds are in a part of the Benzuli region that is known for energy disruptions and other dangerous and unpredictable happenings.

The colonists were recovered and brought to Mars to repatriate them into the fold. The two planets have big urban centers, lots of unrecoverable technology and life. Given that the area is unsettled, has emerging space going species and no way to prevent them from getting our tech which is prohibited by many laws and the Tyrest Treaties, the mission now is to determine what to do about both planets. Each is inhabited and thus fall under the laws and rules of such places as determined by Cybertronian law and the Rules and Laws of Space.

"What will become of them is unclear at this time. They lie in an area near the Functionalist Council's former colony, one where the trade of forbidden tech was accomplished for financial benefit. It is not only illegal but terribly dangerous for aliens to have our tech and that is the problem before the Prime. He is leading the mission which is leaving now. Going with them will be all of the Supreme mechanisms, Tennyson and two to three other titans from Cybertron who do guard duty on the frontier. They are going to be providing cover for the time being.

"It was also stated that the Triggers will be departing for destinations to assist with the situation at hand. How they will is not detailed yet. The Trigger at the Saturn Shipyard and that of Trigger One and Two will be departing in short order. The Autobot City Space Bridge will remain and take up the slack until the other three return. Shipping may be slow but it will continue. The Autobot City Space Bridge is rated Category A for transportation.

"The Office of Strategic Communications will be giving updates on the mission and as they come we will be giving them to you," Aleph said.

Cindy and Lola Teasdale, Sheila Conroy and Xi Yang glanced at each other.

"What do they need three space bridges for?" Cindy asked the others.

"They're talking about two planets," Lola said. "What would you need huge space bridges for ..."

They stared at each other silently a moment, then turned toward the window just as the lights of Trigger 1 which could be seen from the ground at night even by humans began to move out of their parking order. As it did, a space bridge opened from Trigger 2 and it flew into it to disappear.

"Damn," Lola whispered softly.

The others nodded.

=0=TBC 1-8-2020


	179. Chapter 179

The Diego Diaries: Ho-Ho-Huh? (dd7 179)

Sorry about last night. I was so tired from the cold, it leaches your strength if it lasts long enough and all I did was climb into bed and snooze. Here we go! (It is a high of -15 today)

=0=The Airfield

The activity on the airfield indicated to those passing by that a mission was underway. Many were the mechs and femmes called up to do duty. They gathered, called to muster alone or with others some of whom weren't going, family and friends who came to watch. The idea of Triggers leaving orbit had thrown a strange gloss on the mission and speculation was running wild on social media platforms on world such as Bullhorn and Autobot City Underground.

"Maybe they're going to move the planets to some place else."

"I think they used to do it in the past. I don't know."

"What do you think, Appa?"

"**WHY IN MY ORN THEY DID IT ALL THE TIME! NOVA SENTINEL PRIME STARTED IT AND THOSE OTHER SLAGGERS DID IT UNTIL THE MIDDLE OF THE GOLDEN AGE! THEN THEY JUST USED SPACE BRIDGES TO OVERTAKE OTHER PLACES! THAT NOVA PRIME WAS A REAL FRAGGER! I COULD TELL YOU STORIES!"**

Like that.

Ratchet who was on the ground near the Phobos went over the plan with the medical crew being put together. They would rotate out every three joors unless something came up. Until then, they would stand out with the fleet, head through the space bridge to the site in question, then things would be laid out there.

Trigger 1 had already left through a bridge put up by Trigger 2. It was accompanied by the Supreme mechanisms, Salton Sea and Septarian. They would head for the two planets straight away. Behind them would come Clipper, Typhoon and Tennyson. Three other titans would bridge themselves to the locale and form up on the battle plan that Prowl had sent all of them. They would be Hazard, Siren and Fury, a colonial relief vessel that knew how to fight really well. All of them would be stationed at strategic intervals, close enough to come to each other's aid and far enough apart to make a unified line of fire if called upon.

By the time Prime and the others boarded Phobos, Trigger 3 from Saturn Shipyard had arrived, fallen into orbit, then was flown through the bridge projected by Trigger 1 to Sirius and the group waiting there. When everyone including Trigger 2, flights of Seekers and ten battle shuttles went through to The Ruins, Trigger 1 would shut down. That was the signal for Trigger 2 waiting near the two planets to make a bridge through which Trigger 1 could fly and join everyone in their allotted place in the order of flight. Trigger 3 would wait near Sirius to assist the planets when they came. It would be a weird sight to look up and not see them clearly and well day and night or as brightly shining lights in the sky when it got dark.

Three bridges, three battleships, ten battle shuttles, three dreadnoughts, three titans and a boat load of Seekers had gone out to do who knew what. It was going to be mysterious for a while it would seem.

=0=Hourly News with Aleph: Latest Breaking News

"Good evening. I am Aleph and here is the latest news. Several orns ago the rescue of our people living on two planets in the Benzuli Expansion in an area called The Ruins was begun. It involved moving four and a half million of our people from their long term colonies on two different worlds, Sun Base and Homeland. They had been home to this number since The Fall and given its location in the middle of the dangerous energy of the Benzuli was fortunately unmolested all this time.

"Once discovered, they were removed to our colony here on Mars. The area is so volatile with the energy rifts that exist there that it was only a matter of time before an energy stream would erupt and wipe both worlds out. They were brought here and the last refugees came to safety through the Port of Mars early last night. The refugees appear to be healthy, exhausted and hopeful as I was told by a worker at the Port Immigration.

"Given that they were a highly developed colony, there is a lot of tech left behind that must not be allowed to remain. The conundrum for Prime is how to deal with it. If the plan is to blow it up, it would be detrimental to both worlds which are inhabited and beautiful. Plants, animals and ecosystems would be highly adversely impacted if this were the case. Even if one were careful about targeting and destroying that which can't be removed, it would still have a serious negative impact for the planets.

"There is no word what the Prime plans to do but it should be noted that the Triggers, One and Two which are in fixed parking orbits above Autobot City and facilitate the most bridge traffic for our people left by bridge to an unknown location along with Trigger 3 which is in fixed parking orbit of Saturn normally and operates as facilitator at the Saturn Shipyard. It is not known if they are part of the plan to save the two worlds. We have information requests in to the Office of Strategic Communications, Sciences and the Office of the Primes. So far, we have not been given anymore information than we have now.

"It is suggested that ten heavy battle shuttles left with the Triggers. Also, the battleships Salton Sea, Prime's personal vessel and Septarian have left through a bridge. There is word that the dreadnought class vessels Clipper, Tennyson and Typhoon have bridged to the area of the two planets to assist in the plans going forward."

Aleph paused to take a data pad slipped to him by a runner for the show. He read it, then continued. "I have been informed that three titan class ships have been sent for to assist. They are Hazard, Siren and Fury who are on duty along the frontier of Cybertron and the Local Group."

He continued the broadcast adding this and that tidbit as images of the troops entering their ships and the ships lifting off continued. After an interminable length of time, the last one lifted off and flew into the night overhead. The airfield settled almost immediately when it did.

=0=The Residence

They knocked, then the door opened. Inside, Kestrel and Tagg sat reading their books and snacking.

Tagg grinned. "Come in."

Stealth and Styre walked in, greeted Kes, then all sat. Styre looked grave. "They're going to Homeland and Sun Base."

"They want to rescue the planets," Tagg said.

"We should be there to help him," Stealth said with a hint of wretchedness. "We can help him."

"He knows," Kestrel said gently. "If it is necessary, he will call you to come. Miler is with Trigger 1 to be navigator. All will be well. Orion is very good at figuring out difficult things."

"Orion. What a beautiful name," Stealth said. "Your son is a very kind and decent spark. I wish I had been more clear about that back in the orn."

"It was all very awful. But here in this place now we can rebuild the world. Nothing can stop us here," Tagg said. "Let me get you some tea and a snack. We are glad you came. We can catch up on things and plan tomorrow. Orion told us that if things are quiet that he and the others will bridge back for dinner and the children's present opening. I hope he can for every possible reason but that one is dear to my spark," he said as he rose.

"I'll help you, Tagg," Styre said as he rose to follow.

Stealth watched them go, then looked at Kestrel. "May I tell you that anything I might have thought about your son was wrong headed and ill informed. I can tell you, Kestrel, that he is the most fine and decent mech I ever met. You and Tagg raised a very fine son. I am so very honored to be a part of your house."

Kestrel grinned. "We thank you and welcome you."

Stealth sat back in the chair. "What a wonderful world this is. Styre and I have been going everywhere looking at everything. We're trying to recreate our apartment to surprise Prowl. I think he liked coming to our home. I don't think we were as hardcore and dull as Shadow and Zenith."

"Have you met them yet?" Kestrel asked.

"Not yet. I'm not looking forward to it. It was very … disturbing the lead up to The Fall and there is much between us," Stealth said.

"Then you came to the right place to heal," Kes said as Styre and Tagg walked out with drinks and snacks.

They would sit together chatting, laughing and planning the follow few orns together. It would be warm, genuine and happy.

=0=Out there

The ships flew toward Homeland and Sun Base following the flight plan of Prowl and Starscream. They flew in close formation to secure the borders of the area to insure that no one would come forward to see that the two planets were up for grabs without population. They would disperse and come on line, link sensors and take a good deep look around the area. Everything and anything within 200 light years would be mapped and evaluated for threat.

Two Triggers flew with the Phobos and its escort toward the planets where they would establish position to send them to Sirius. The Trigger from Saturn Shipyard was already there with escort to wait for the send. It would take a while before they could.

=0=Ops Center, Sun Base

Wheeljack sat on a chair in front of the main computer of the planet which had been overtaken by Teletraan and would allow Auntie to run the show worldwide here and on Homeland. Perceptor was with the team on Trigger 1 as it flew in its escort toward Sun Base. It would do so with Trigger 2, an amazing sight to see as they flew in formation with the Supremes and a Seeker escort.

Jack went through the procedure with his kids on the Triggers, those on the ground at Sun Base and Homeland as well as those on Trigger 3 which came from Saturn Shipyard to Sirius to help receive the planets. He was speaking as well with his teams on the ground. "Check off Sector 2," he said as the ground teams went through an activation check for the 9,950 field integrity devices that Sun Base as a fully developed planet with an ocean would require to make the transition as smooth as glass.

Hopefully.

It was a variation of bridge transport, what they were going to do. When one went through a bridge or traveled at what the humans called 'warp speed' or through superluminal space as the bots called it, they weren't the objects moving. Sun Base and Homeland wouldn't actually be moving at all. The space **around** them would. The actual 'moving' objects would be sitting still while space shifted around them. There were mountains of mathematics and physics that explained what the process was and Wheeljack was an expert at such things but to make it simpler, the planets wouldn't move. Their location in space would.

Given that Nova Sentinel Prime and Nova Prime used this tech to move planets, up to thirty thus far found in the archives both on Cybertron and among that of Shockwave, this shouldn't be new to anyone. It was always a success in the archives so they hoped it would be now. If there were any failures they couldn't find them. So maybe this would be a good thing.

Footfalls behind him drew his attention as Shadow and Zenith walked his way. He glanced upward. "Thank you for coming. Those terminals are yours," he said nodding to two computer stations nearby.

"Thank you," Zenith said. "We would be very happy to assist and perhaps learn even more from this. It has been a long time since we partook in a planetary transfer. We concur that your data is up to the task."

"Thank you, Zenith," Wheeljack said as the two mechs took a seat and began to study the information on their terminals. "Feel free to interject."

Zenith nodded. "Thank you for the opportunity to do this again."

=0=On Phobos

Ratchet sat in the command seat of his ship, the medical vehicle Phobos. Everyone else was sitting around including Optimus. Ratchet grinned at him. "Want my throne, O' Messiah of The People?"

Prime grinned. "No. You look comfortable."

Snickers greeted that, then Sideswipe turned to Prime from Tactical. "There's a bridge opening up just outside the perimeter commanded by Typhoon."

=0=TBC 1-10-2020


	180. Chapter 180

The Diego Diaries: Out there (dd7 180)

=0=Motoring On

Ratchet sat in the command seat of his vessel, the medical battleship, Phobos as its senior officer and commander. Everyone else was sitting around the vast space including Optimus. Ratchet grinned at him. "Want my throne, O' Messiah of The People?"

Prime grinned. "No. You look comfortable."

Snickers greeted that, then Sideswipe turned to Prime from Tactical. "There's a bridge opening up just outside the perimeter commanded by Typhoon."

Prime rose to walk to Tactical. He looked at the screen and read the data. "Hercy, Kup, Springer … intercept."

:On it: -Springer

:Got it, Prime: -Kup

:Will do, Prime: -Hercy

Three battle shuttles cut out of the line up and turned up the gas. They were gone from view nearly immediately but their bright lights were now blinking on the maps that were put up on the forward view port. The bridge was holding as three ships flashed out heading straight toward Prime's armada.

"I'll give them points for bearings," Ratchet said.

"They're going to regret it in a few seconds," Elita said as she walked closer to the screen to watch.

The bright lights of the three ships scanned them as a heavy beam swept through Prime's armada even at this distance. They then turned on a dime to return to their bridge with three Autobot battle shuttles hot on their heels. The shuttles were closing on them when they entered the bridge, then all of it winked out. The three shuttles flew through the spot, gathered info, then turned back toward the armada.

:Springer to Prime:

"Prime here," Optimus said as Ratchet rose from the chair to sit at navigation. Prime walked forward to sit in the chair.

:We lost them but the trail they left is mostly Cybertronian tech. Some of it involves metals and trace elements that are ours alone. They have our formulas and they have our ores. I think someone gave them more than they should have: Springer said.

"Understood," Prime said. "Rejoin but at distance. If they come through again shoot them so they disable. You have discretion on use of extreme force."

:Understood: Springer said as the three shuttles rounded, then began to fly in parallel to the armada while keeping proximity to the area where the ships seemed to prefer to appear.

It was silent on deck a moment, then Prime leaned back. "They showed them the processes. They showed them the formulas. This is very grave."

Ratchet considered that. "It would appear that we have the worst breach of tech I've heard of since Jhiaxus was hanging around. Certainly between us and a non-Cybertronian."

Prime nodded. He glanced at Hard Drive. "Would you ask Warden Gee-Gee to bring Machlis of Iacon here please, General? If you could form an escort from the bridge to the command deck, that would be appreciated."

Hardie stood. "I would be honored." He walked to the comm station, sent a message, then walked to the elevator for the ride downward.

=0=Autobot City Civilian and Military Prison, Special Detention-Solitary Confinement, Section 41, Administration Segregation

Gee-Gee walked to the building where Machlis and the others from that round up were being held separately. They were in 'the block house', a stone building that housed a good fifty cells which were designed to prevent any possibility of communication between those living here. They were austere in their design with one window, a small one built in the door that could be sealed. Inside, the worst of the worst were kept. She walked to the door that belonged to the cell of Machlis, then keyed the code. It opened so she walked inside.

Machlis was sitting on the berth watching television. He looked up, then leaned back warily. "Yes?"

"Optimus Prime wishes to speak to you," Gee-Gee said. "Please stand and lets go. I have big mechs outside who can carry you if you feel less inclined to obey."

Machlis stared at her, then stood. Silently, they walked outside heading for the Command Center where they would use the bridge to go to a ship flying an ungodly distance away, an operation that might be considered threading a moving needle. They would arrive there in no time.

=0=On the Phobos, at the ship board space bridge room

Hardie watched them walk through, three of Gee-Gee's big guards, the small femme and a wary appearing Machlis. He saw Hardie, then slowed. Hardie stared at him a moment, then said, "Follow me." He turned toward the door at that point, then walked onward.

Machlis followed along with the others. It was a silent ride upward to the command deck by elevator, then a long walk across the vast room to the chair where Prime sat brooding. Everyone on the deck watched them approach but no one said anything. The forward view held charts of space with lights indicating movement of ships while the windows around them showed the usual view of space in flight. He reached Prime, then halted. It was tense and silent.

Prime stared at Machlis. "We have had ships come through bridges to reach this space, use crude but definitely Cybertronian long range sensors to scan us, then leave as swiftly. The data indicates that the technology they are using is our own. Sensor data indicates as well that they use technology that is supported by our processes and formulas. I would like you to explain how this is so."

Machlis stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know."

It was tense and silent a moment, then Hard Drive stepped closer. "Understand, Machlis. We're aware of your trading partners out here. We've had contacts with them already. They have our tech and they have our formulas. Only two groups are responsible for that. One of them is with the Pantheon, the Functionalist Council and that leaves you. You armed, aided and abetted enemy aliens in violation of every code, treaty, resolution and law that we maintain. You put a knife at our throats when you did."

Machlis stared at Hard Drive. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then maybe we don't need you anymore. Maybe we can throw you out an airlock and you can float around out here forever or until a rift takes you out," Raptor said. "My son tells me that our metallic form draws plasma and electrical storms. He would know. He lived out here helping our people since The Fall."

Machlis glanced sharply at Raptor. "Prime isn't Nova. He would no more do that than I can fly."

"We **all** can fly, Machlis," Ratchet said quietly. "**All** of us."

Machlis glanced at Ratchet, his expression hardening. "Is that so."

"Sure," Ratchet said. He glanced at Prime. "This one won't talk. How about we go through the entire group until we find one who will?"

Prime considered that, then glanced at Hardie. "Please go with the Warden and find a weak link. This one can stay here a bit."

Hardie nodded and with Gee-Gee and her mechs, he walked to the elevator to go.

Machlis watched him go then turned to Prime. "You want to play this game then."

Prime who was discussing things off line with the others looked at Machlis. "What game?" he asked.

Machlis fell down in a heap to the floor.

It was dead silent but for a Home Guard mech who gasped in surprise. He glanced at Ratchet. Holding up a meter, Ratchet grinned. "Not to worry, infant. He's in sleepy land. Just keep doing what you're doing and watch," he said nodding to Prime, "a master at work."

Even Prime managed a small grin at that remark as Ratchet walked to Machlis to arrange him better on the floor. He unsubbed his gun, then waited for Hardie and Gee-Gee to return. Ratchet glanced at the kid who seemed slightly more relaxed. "Did you know that Trooper and Scout of Iacon are my grand genitors-in-law? I hope this gets recorded so I can use it as an audition tape. You should have seen the time that we pranked the humans with a shoot out with imaginary finger guns. I was a triumph."

"You were a loon," Prowl said as he walked onto the deck. "I was the star of that little bit of insanity."

"I'll share top billing with you because I'm nicer than you," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Prowl smirked as he paused before Machlis. "This looks promising."

"Perhaps," Prime said. "I think I am getting tired of being called a soft sparked Autobot."

"If the shoe fits ..." Sideswipe said from nearby. "By the way, why aren't I on a shuttle?"

"Because we can't do without ya," Ratchet said with a big smile.

"We **could **learn, however," Prowl said with a smirk.

The elevator opened as Hardie and the others walked out with Faber. He looked pissed but he walked silently toward Prime and his mechs. As he got closer, he saw Machlis sprawled on the floor. He slowed, then showed extreme shock on his face. **"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"**

Prime stared at Faber coldly. "I need information. He did not give me information."

Ratchet grinned, then waved with his gun in hand. "It's okay. I'm a doctor. He didn't feel a thing."

Faber stared at Ratchet, then Machlis, then turned toward Prime. **"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"**

"I needed answers to questions. Machlis did not feel inclined to answer. Now I am going to ask you. It is your choice what the outcome will be," Prime said coldly.

Faber looked around with intense emotion, then back to Machlis. "**THAT WAS MY A****D****A!**"

"Are you going to answer Prime's questions or do I have to put you down, too?" Ratchet asked.

Faber stared at Ratchet, then turned to Prime again.

"I want to know what types, kinds and forms of weapons you have given the aliens that are bridging here to scan us. I want to know how they got the materials to make them. I want to know the range of their space bridges and I want it now. I want every shred of information you can give me. You gave our technology to war-like aliens who can theoretically bridge to our colony and Cybertron. You will give me that information now," Prime said.

Faber stared at him with a war going on in his processor. "And if I don't?" he asked in his rising fury.

"Then you will have no more value to me than Machlis," Prime said.

It was incredibly tense in the room as Faber did the math. Then he answered. "Frag you, Prime."

He clattered to the floor next to Machlis.

Ratchet subbed his gun, then bent to arrange Faber on the floor. He glanced up at Prime when he was finished. "I would like it remembered that I'm a dead shot. Literally."

Snickers rounded the room.

"Bring me the next one," Prime said.

Gee-Gee and Hardie nodded, then walked back to get the next fool. They were gone in seconds.

Ratchet sat down again, relaxing in the navigator's chair. "Anyone want to bet we go through a few before they crumble?"

"No," Prowl said. "I have Encryption working on their databases. If we crack their codes we can find out what we need to know. They're as bad as the Functionalists for this. They kept good records," Prowl said.

"Good," Raptor said. "Bury them in paperwork."

They flew ever closer as they waited for the next one to come back with Hardie and Gee-Gee.

Moments later …

They walked back to the command chair, Gee-Gee, Hardie, three guards and Fuller, the brother of Faber. He was tense but composed until he got close enough to see his brother, Faber and his ada, Machlis laying silently on the floor. He slowed, then turned on Prime. **"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?"**

Prime stared at him, then answered coldly. "I asked questions. They refused to answer. It is your turn now to choose."

=0=Along for the ride

Miler sat at the navigation station on Trigger 1. He'd never been on a mission before like this and certainly not on a Trigger flying with its partner on the way to the Benzuli Expansion. He would run the transport of the planet through the Trigger while the one held its field integrity during transit. Trigger 3 at Sirius A would manage to place it with their help. It would be an exacting mission but not unknown. They'd managed to move Caminus and several gas giant planets around the local group. They were setting up this planet to join a star that had none. It was going to be a great practice for Cybertron and others in its local group. Right now, the best part of this was the adventure.

He had no idea what was going on inside the vastness that was The Salton Sea.

=0=TBC 1-11-2020 **:D:D:D** **NOTES TOMORROW! :D:D:D HI, FANCY!**


	181. Chapter 181

The Diego Diaries: Question (dd7 181)

=0=Deck of the Phobos

"**WHAT HAPPENED!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?"**

Prime stared at him, then answered coldly. "I asked questions. They refused to answer. It is your turn now to choose."

Fuller stared at Prime with an expression of mixed fury and fear. It was silent and heavy as the mechs and femmes watched him do the math. It was clear that this was a new thing for him, being accountable. He stared at the mechs on the floor. He walked closer, then knelt. Touching Machlis on the shoulder, he looked up at Prime. "You killed them. You expect me to speak to you when you killed my ada."

Prime said nothing though the whole process was disturbing to him and some of the others.

"Give it up, Fuller. We have aliens who developed the ability to bridge. We've already gone through a fire fight with them. If they can reach us on Mars or Cybertron, you brought the threat of annihilation to our homes. If you don't tell us what we want to know I'm going to pull off your arms and legs, then stomp you into pieces." Raptor glowered at him menacingly.

Fuller stared at him, then stood. "I suppose you will. I never admired you, Raptor. You and your family had no decency, no sense of yourselves. You would consort with anyone."

Raptor stepped closer to him with clenched fists. "What about you? What did you ever do but benefit from the suffering and labor of others. How about we strap you to the front of a ship facing the aliens who have our tech? What about you being part of our shielding? Then maybe you might have a tiny idea of the suffering every mech and femme in this room has endured to protect and serve our people over millions and millions of vorns. We went out and suffered. We faced terrible circumstances and odds for everyone, not just you and your aft head family.

"You never heard a shot fired in anger. You never were hungry, hurt and hunted. You never saw those you loved and cared about killed in front of you. You never saw the dead after a barrage, the dying that you couldn't help and the enslaved beg for freedom you couldn't give. You never saw anything that gave you one second of thought that challenged you. You're responsible for the fall of our people. You were the propaganda arm of the government, the one that killed, harassed and jailed our people.

"You took what wasn't yours and even then it wasn't enough. It was never enough even when you had all of it. The hole inside your spark could never fill up. Nothing, even** ALL OF IT **was enough. You lied, cheated and stole everything not nailed down. You banged the drum for war and you lied to the people. There's nothing about you that is worth the life of one of our lowest and meanest people. You created chaos and made it possible for Megatron to rise because** YOU LIED.** Spill what you know. When the slaggers come for us they're going to get you, too."

It was as tense as Ratchet had felt in a long time as Fuller did the math. It was anyone's guess whether he would talk or join his family on the floor.

"I didn't have anything to do with that. I was in charge of industry and commerce. I made things to sell but I didn't handle it past production."

"How convenient," Prowl said. "You just made the guns and technology. Someone else sold it. Tell us what you sold. Leave anything out and I will get a big screwdriver and start at your neck. I hope you get the depth of my commitment to protect my children and our people."

Fuller stared at him, then Prime. Prime was like a statue of stone in his silent malevolent rage. "We made tech that was … there were computer systems."

"What kind?" Ratchet asked as he leaned against the navigation console with his gun fully in sight.

Fuller stared at him, then turned to Prime. "Weapons systems, communications. We made all manner of guidance systems. We made tech for bridges, controls and all of it. The systems were made from scratch and constitute Class 5 status bridges. There was tech for missile systems and medical. We also made business computers and programming."

"Frag," Ironhide said as he shook him helm. "They can come to where we are and put missiles into our homes with reasonable accuracy. Why not Class 1 or even 4 tech?"

Fuller stared at Ironhide a moment. "Because we didn't want them on our doorstep. We gave them low grade systems and they were happy to get them. None of the tech we made for anyone was Class 1 or even Class 3."

"But you told them how to do it … to make these systems," Prowl said.

"I didn't. I was in charge of making things. I didn't tell them anything but how they were operational through the documents that went with them. They can't make them," Fuller said. "I was in charge of their construction and I never told them how that worked. They never learned out techniques or how to make our materials that were part of the construction process. That's why they came and bought systems from us on a regular basis."

Prime considered that as he talked off line with Hardie, Raptor and Prowl.

Hard Drive stepped closer. "We only have your word for it. You sold weapons systems with intricate lethal guidance programming along with bridge tech. How did you think they wouldn't turn them on us or others?"

"That wasn't my part of the operation," Fuller said. "I made them. I wasn't part of who bought them."

"Who did that part?" Ironhide asked.

"My brother … Faber. He was the salesman for the Sun Base Corporation. We made things and he sold them."

"Who were 'they'? Who were the groups who have our tech?" Hardie asked.

Fuller considered that. "I didn't handle that part but one of them was Fortune of the Seyth."

"Oh frag," Ratchet said. "We're talking about the Vergo Confederation then."

Fuller nodded. "That was the name of the group who were our biggest customers."

Prime sat back taken aback at the information. Though he had a deeply repressed belief that it would be them, he'd hoped it wouldn't. "The Functionalist Council had a planetary system not that far from here where they ran their slave system. They sold things as well. They decided to leave and when they did they recalled half a million of our people before leaving to come to our colony. They murdered them. We came to rescue those individuals and assist but no one was alive. That was when the Vergo Confederation showed up and tried to make us leave them and the two planets. They were going to pillage the colony and the bodies of our people.

"We had a fire fight and I had to destroy the two planets where half a million mechs, femmes, elders, children and babies lay dead, off lined by the chips that the Functionalists placed in their helms. I want you to consider that scenario for a few seconds, then go through your memories. I want everything you can tell us about the tech you sold and the buyers, all of them that you catered to. They seem to have come to you to even the playing field against us. You have created a dagger at the throat of not just us, but yourselves as well."

Fuller considered that, then stared at his ada and brother who lay on the ground in silence. "There are databases with all the transactions."

"We need the codes," Hardie said.

The expression changed on Fuller's face into something hard and bitter. "They had the codes. We've had a … difference of opinion about a number of issues. Faber wanted his children to take over the business and they began to cut me out."

"Boo-hoo," Ratchet said. He flipped his gun into subspace, then raised a meter. He brought the two lying on the floor back out of stasis, then stepped back to wait.

It didn't take long before both stirred.

Machlis sat up, then Faber did. "What's happening?" Machlis asked as he gazed around with a slightly groggy tone.

Fuller glanced sharply at Prime. "You didn't kill them."

Optimus Prime stared at Fuller. "I am Optimus Prime, the Prime of Cybertron, the bearer of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, the Creation Matrix of the Autobots. I am the First Disciple of Primus the Great. You **forget** who I am."

Fuller stared at him, then the two who were rising from the floor. "Are you alright?"

They stared at him, then Prime.

"What is the meaning of this?" Machlis said with outrage.

"The meaning is very simple. You sold weapon and bridge tech to aliens. You showed them how to make the same thing by giving or selling to them our processes. You made it possible for hostile aliens to reach not only our colony where over 115,000,000 of our people live but also Cybertron and the Local Group.

"You are balanced on the edge of a knife. One misstep, one miscalculation and I will not guarantee how you end up. I want the codes for your databases, all of them or I will order Ratchet to take your processors apart to find them. I hope you understand my resolve on this matter," Prime said quietly.

Too quietly.

Machlis stared at him, then turned to his sons. They held an intense off line conversation, then Machlis turned to Prime. "What will we get in return?"

Prime felt red lights and sirens go off for a moment, then he calmed himself as fast. "I will let you live," he said in a soft lethal voice. He stared at them with such malevolence that it felt like heat against Ratchet's armor.

"I would comply," Ratchet said.

Machlis considered the situation, then turned to Faber. "Give them the codes."

Faber stared at his ada, then Prime. He sent Optimus a number of coded encryptions.

Prime sent them onward to Prowl who rose to walk to a computer nearby. It was silent as Prowl worked, then finally he turned to face Prime. "We have the databases unlocked." He glanced at Machlis. "Any triggers, tricks, security blow ups? If this data disappears I will part you out."

Machlis shook his helm. "No."

Prime glanced at Hard Drive and a pensive Gee-Gee. The mechs with her looked luminous with fury and loathing at the three mechs. "Take them, please. Solitary confinement under a Primal Seal."

Gee-Gee bowed slightly. "As you command, Lord Optimus." She looked at the three. "Leave with us now."

They followed Gee-Gee as she led the way with the guards and Hard Drive following. They disappeared into the elevator and were gone.

The room was intensely silent as everyone there waited for Prime. He was silent and as immovable as a stone for a moment, then relaxed slightly. "Prowl, have that gone over with experts. I want everything it has found. For now, we're going into the system and get ready to do what we came for. I want everyone on a level 4 alert."

"As you command," Prowl said. He turned back to the computer to issue orders to everyone as the armada began to speed up again toward the goal. It would take a few joors before they reached the area that led into The Ruins and two planets that needed saving. It would be a quiet ride to their destination.

=0=At the jailhouse

Gee-Gee locked the last door, then turned to her boys. Hard Drive had headed back a moment earlier. "This is highly classified information, what we heard. No one is to talk about it, boys. The last thing we need to do is worry anyone. Prime will make it right." 

They stared at him, then the doors behind her.

"This is fragged, right?" a big guard said.

"No," Roadbuster said as he considered that fighting might be coming their way again. "This is the way it is." He looked at Gee-Gee. "In the end, it always seems to find us. But this time we're prepared."

They walked away from the cell block to head back to the cities and their homes. Overhead, the night sky was cold and filled with stars. Santa Prime was well on his way.

=0=TBC 1-12-2020

Notes tomorrow. Its now +12 degrees. That's 30 degrees warmer than yesterday. :D:D:D Hallelujah. :D


	182. Chapter 182

The Diego Diaries: Sun Dance Part Two (dd7 182)

=0=The big conference room in the Ops Center at Sun Dance

They gathered together filling the room, the team of friends and companions, relatives and comrades of a long and fabled lifetime together. There were scientists here, mechs who were so expert at warfare that they'd lost their sense of fear, femmes who were the equal of everyone and anyone, bonds, bachelors and those who lived 'complex' lives. They had several things in common, all of them. They were the most professional soldiers probably anywhere in endless light years of space, they were friends, devoted to each other and the brooding mech who led them and they were as smart a group of beings anywhere in anyone's local group and well beyond.

It was silent as they waited for Optimus to speak. He was staring at the table top before him as everyone else stood or sat around the big space.

Prowl was waiting, tooresting his elbows on the table. He was lit in his cold and controlled manner which usually at some point led to furniture abuse.

Ratchet and Ironhide sat patiently side-by-side, Ironhide glowering while Ratchet gazed discreetly around the room at everyone. They were in all stages of emotion, most of it negative but they waited quietly and respectfully for Prime.

Jetta and Magnus had arrived joining the group as they sat and stood around the room. They bridged in, noting the activity on the ground while waling in as overhead in space two Triggers were stationed to make a planetary transfer way the hell and gone across the galaxy. Elita was there as were all of the femmes. Maelstrom nodded to both as they entered, then stood beside him.

Prime sat back then looked at everyone.

Springer and Drift, Hercy, Kup and all of the rest including a pensive Lon and Bezel who'd come down from the shuttle with Hercy who thought they might want to see what 'good commanding looked like' waited for Prime to speak.

Prime glanced at Prowl who sat back expectantly. Arrow stood nearby giving way in the seating arrangement to higher status individuals. He stood with Rainmaker's sons as he and Starscream waited. Paragon sat beside Prowl, the two nearly a mirror of the other, waiting silently as well.

"We have discovered that the leadership of this planetary colony has made and sold our technology to aliens. Not only did they make it, they sold the processes and formulations for it to them as well. Some of them include the Vergo Confederation, the same group that wanted to pillage the dead from the Functionalist Council debacle. It is clear from that experience that they have a goodly supply of our technology from the Functionalist Council."

The room seemed shrink as everyone shifted with that news.

"We have traced some of it. There are computer systems that manage business and agricultural enterprises. But they also sold the technology and specifications for weapon technology, weapon guidance systems and space bridges," Prime said.

"Oh frag," Rainmaker said softly. He leaned closer. "That's how they managed transporting. They've figured out how to use our tech and they can bridge now."

Prime nodded. "That is so."

Perceptor glanced at Wheeljack, then Prime. "I can only imagine that the level of technology they display is crude at best. There are many levels of innovation achieved by us over the past few years that trump what they can bring. We outclass them in all of those areas."

"As far as we know, Percy," Ratchet replied. "Consider the number of species in that confederation. All four of them are space going. Given that they understand and can develop innovation, its also reasonable to believe that they can refine technology as well. Four different species, four different perspectives brought to bear on one problem and you have a recipe for disaster for the rest of us."

"They can't bridge to Mars or Cybertron can they?" Springer asked. Drift who was standing beside him looked pensive. "You don't think they have that much possibility do you?"

"We received the data from the shuttles and scans from the Seeker data flights. It's hard to accurately peg the level of achievement that they've actually attained but it would be woeful in the extreme for us to believe they aren't capable of doing so at some point in time," Wheeljack said.

It was silent again.

Magnus turned toward Prime from his position by the door. "This is a massive breach of the Tyrest Protocols, all of our treaties, the oaths that scientists take to work on projects both private and governmental and it's slagging treason, Optimus. If they can make a bridge to start with nothing prevents them from taking long jaunts with refined tech. We didn't leave them previously in a good frame of mind toward us."

"Nor us toward them," Hercy said. "Those slaggers don't have tech at our level yet. It might take them years to make a bridge that can cover that amount of distance. That gives us time to do a number of things. We move these two planets, then we move Cybertron, the Local Group and Gliese. Frag … we move what we need to move and put it inside the defensive ring at an Earth level priority."

Prime sat back. "That is the only good option right now along with expanding our types and kinds of sensor technology. We have to dig deep into Sun Base's databases. We need to know who they traded with and what they traded. We have to extrapolate a timeline for the level of threat they might pose once we find out. I want to have an idea of level of threat and any timelines that can be made in reference to them."

"We can do that," Perceptor said. He glanced at Prowl who nodded. "This is an awful thing. What about those who are responsible, Optimus?"

"They had earned a Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances before given how they treated those who were living here in slavery. That does not count their crimes on Cybertron. I am thinking that this will be the main focus of their trial. I believe only the Pantheon can make this right."

"If it **can** be," Kup said. "Those slaggers are trying to make themselves our equal, Prime. They can build their bridges, they can make their missiles fly straighter but they can't beat us. No one really can. We've faced tough aliens before. None of them could defeat us."

Prime nodded. "I know. What bothers me is that it puts Mars and the solar system square in the cross hairs. I do not want any more fighting or attacks leveled at Cybertron. We have to rethink our defenses. Is there anyway to know if an unauthorized bridge is coming our way?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "I'm not sure, Optimus, but its now a priority. Most of us here have kids, too."

Prime nodded. "Our people have suffered enough. I will not allow it to continue. If they want a fight, they might find they get one." He glanced at the group. "This is secret above secret."

Everyone nodded silently then the door opened. A kid ran a data pad to Wheeljack, then left quickly.

Wheeljack read it, then glanced at Prime. "We're ready to go for Sun Base."

Prime nodded. "Please explain the procedure one more time for those here who might not be briefed."

"We've placed nearly 10,000 stabilizer enhancers on the planet in strategic locations to hold it together during the transport and for as long afterwards as it takes for the inner planetary systems to settle again. Consider a planet to be like a hard shell filled with liquid, blobs of hot molten metals and big pieces of rock. The farther away from the center, the more likely the liquid is congealed from cooling down, thus creating both mantle and crust. The closer to the middle, the more liquid and hot it is.

"We have to move the planet in the most stable manner possible so that the contents within don't move around too much. Too much sloshing and the likelihood of things coming apart is overwhelming. The stabilizers create a nearly solid wall of energy around the planet buffering it as it's moved. That keeps the atmosphere, the oceans and all of the living and non-living things in good order. It'll be doubtful if anything on world even notices the movement. There will be a moment of darkness during the transit up and until its placed in orbit but it'll be very short.

"Trigger 1 is waiting to put up the bridge for the transfer. Trigger 2 is going to collect the energy from the stabilizers to make and hold the box of energy that will enclose Sun Base. That will be held through the transit of the planet from here to Sirius A. Trigger 2 will actually move the planet into the bridge using a slight variation in the frequency so that they don't overload each other and flash out.

"Trigger 3 from the Saturn Shipyard will be waiting at Sirius A. When the planet shows up there it will take up the integrity part of the move from Trigger 2 to fully maintain the field of containment. The switch over will be so fast that nothing will be detectable either on the ground or by the control groups on the Triggers. We built a slight delay before one Trigger cuts out and another one cuts in. It works because each Trigger works on a slight, very slight phase variance.

"Trigger 3 will pull it to the destination orbit, then stay with it for as long as it takes to achieve parabolas before letting it go in orbit. It might take one orn and many. Whatever it takes we'll stay with it. This is a living vibrant world and everything depends upon getting it right."

"What's the likelihood that things will go splat?" Ratchet asked.

"We have all the data from Cybertron about Sentinel Zeta Prime's program of planetary transference and Zenith and Shadow checked the data because they worked on that program. All of it is go. There's always going to be the potential for problems but they're so slight as to be insignificant. Teletraan has scenarios on her scenarios. This is the trial run for Cybertron. We'll make it right," Wheeljack said.

Prime vented a soft sigh. "I want a blue sky for Cybertron. I want this place to be safe. Once this is accomplished we are going to have to wait for the Triggers to be available for Homeland. Correct?" he asked.

Perceptor nodded. "We are. What we will do is move back here at the best possible moment. We cannot rush anything. This is a vibrant world, Optimus. We **must** do the right thing."

Prime nodded. "I know. What would you have us do?"

"Decamp to the ships. No one is to be on the ground," Wheeljack said as he stood. He glanced around. "I have all the confidence in the world, Optimus, that this will go through smoothly. This is something we used to do all the time. We can retrieve that part of ourselves now with this."

"Then we must go," Prime said.

Everyone waited as the group moved out of the room to head for the ships parked here and there outside. They were silent as they walked for their vessels. Prime joined Springer's as the others jumped on shuttles here and there. When they lifted off there would be no one on world but the indigenous lifeforms that had always called the place home.

The ships disappeared into the sky.

=0=Trigger 1

Wheeljack and Perceptor along with Miler as navigator and the team for this part of the mission worked out the pre-flight together. It was being echoed by that of Trigger 2 while Trigger 3 listened at the other end of the trail, Sirius A. That bright binary star system was a perfect place for these two worlds. The stars were bright, they had no planets and they were ripe for hosting a world largely desert and one that was a lush moderate climate world wide.

It was a long and careful process checking out the sequencing that Teletraan would do to make it as error proof as possible. The crews would watch, gather data and if anything went wrong jump in to do the flying and transfer themselves.

=0=On Phobos

The titanic forces of the Supremes, titans and dreadnoughts were dispersed to watch for aliens and protect the area until the two planets and their tiny moons were gone. Prime noted that as he sat in the command seat. Ratchet, Ironhide and the elders of his family including Flint, Steiner and Auntie Lissie sat on the open chairs around the flight deck.

"This is nerve wracking. If I didn't know we did it all the time in the past, I'd be drinking now," Ratchet said.

"You would drink anyway," Prowl said quietly as he sat at the command table across from Ratchet.

"We need to tie one on, slacker," Ratchet said. "After we move a few planets, let's club."

Prowl stared at him a moment with a slight smirk. "Do you ever really listen to yourself?"

Ratchet shot him a dazzler. "Nope."

That was when the lights of Trigger 1 began to build down the sled that led to the gates of infinity.

=0=TBC 1-13-2020

optimusprime101: Not right away. They will be sorry they got the tech from Sun Base but it won't be ended right away. :D

I would add more notes but I'm sending this by my phone hot spot so its touch and go. However, it is now +14 degrees, not -14 degrees so I'm pretty happy. HUGS! (the rest of the notes tomorrow) :D:D:D


	183. Chapter 183

The Diego Diaries: Sun Base (dd7 183)

Last night was a crapper. I had to do something. **HERE WE GO!**

=0=On Phobos

That was when the lights of Trigger 1 began to build down the sled that led to the gates of infinity. The light outside was huge given their proximity to the Trigger.

"Take us back," Prime said to Rem who complied. They moved back and the light dimmed a bit. "Put the activity on a split screen, Prowl."

Prowl walked to a computer and plugged in. The view screen in front of them split into two views, one of the Trigger charging up along with Trigger 2 and the other showing the lights on the ground below them, Sun Base, powering up. The planet would be dotted with bright lights from the devices placed all over the world that would create the containment field in which Sun Base would travel.

The deck was silent as the communications stream from Trigger 1 and 2 was broadcast over the intercom system of Phobos. Miler and Wheeljack's voices could be heard talking through the operation before Teletraan Major, a composite unit of the computational power of Teletraans 1-8 would take over. They would initiate the creation of the containment field then step back as Auntie came on line to not only run the programming of the planet's condition through the field generators but the Triggers themselves as they would exit the area.

"What is the situation at Sirius A, Prowl? Do we have data or visuals?" Prime asked as he sat tensely in the command chair. All around him, the mechs and femmes of his long fabled life sat and stood with him, watching the screen forward with intensity.

"We have both," Prowl said. He switched the visual of the outside operation to the view from several science ships and a number of battleships supporting the group waiting at Sirius A.

The view was interesting, a number of ships outlined in the area in the light of a large and highly luminous star. Sirius A was a binary star, thought by the humans once to be the largest of possibly three. Only about 8.6 light years from Earth and Mars, it was the brightest star in the night sky and belonged to the constellation that humans called Canis Major. It was called the Dog Star by them.

Sirius A had a companion, Sirius B, a white dwarf that orbited it in a very elliptical pattern that given how they were placing the planets wouldn't be an interference. It would place that star very brightly in the sky during a part of Sun Base and Homeland's year before drifting off in its orbit around its partner.

The distance between the two stars in orbit was about twenty times farther apart than Earth and Sol in the solar system so there was a lot of space to work with. It was also much brighter than the sun and thus the placement of the planets took careful calculation to give them the same possibilities of their former placements.

The Triggers flared as the box that would encase Sun Base flashed to life, shooting a square of shimmering light around the planet. It looked like a world placed inside a glass cube, holding in the center of a bright and shiny container.

"Miler Navigator to Phobos."

"Phobos here, Miler. This is Prime."

"We're going to be turning the procedure over to Teletraan. Auntie will open the bridge at Sirius and it will allow the Triggers to move. Follow on my command. Understood?"

"Understood, Miler Navigator," Prime said as Rem glanced back to nod at him.

The conversation continued a moment, then Teletraan's calm and feminine voice was heard. "Miler Navigator, I am assuming command. Release at my command … in ten … nine … eight ..."

The tension was almost unbearable. The images of seas, trees, birds and the life of Sun Base was ever present in everyone's mind as they watched the screen. It, itself was a beautiful sight. A planet was held inside a shimmering box of light as two giant gun-shaped devices prepared to save it from danger.

"Seven … six … five … four … all systems are optimal, field integrity holding at maximum … three … two … one … release. Release control. Trigger Command, we are go."

It was silent a moment. Nothing moved or happened, then Auntie was back. "Teletraan has assumed control. Moving to commence operations … overtaking field integrity … holding at maximum … operations shift complete."

It was silent again.

"We are optimal, Miler Navigator. Operational control is assumed and we shall initiate bridge in five … four … three … initiate bridge … one."

The vortex of a huge bridge burst into life nearby as the Trigger at Sirius A came into life. It flared massively, then settled into a howling ring of greenish light. The silence was almost daunting, then Teletraan was back. "Operational control, we are moving to the bridge. We are moving now." A metallic voice could be heard talking in code, none of which the listeners understood.

Then the big Triggers began to move. One was going backward and the other was going forward. Between them like a jewel suspended in light, Sun Base and her moon moved with them.

=0=Night on Mars

They slept in their beds, all of the children of the players far away. Soon it would be morning and Christmas Surprise day. All over the city the population did what they did during the dark cold night of life here. There was traffic though it was light. Shops were closed, almost every single one while mechs and femmes rotated in and out of their essential jobs. After their joor of work they would be off for the holiday.

The Watch beats were walking, riding and driving around but it was a nice quiet night. The clubs had closed a couple of joors earlier and though there were drunken arrests, there was little else to dim the delight of the season. Trees and decorations gave a warm glow to the urban streets of the cities. Traffic lights changed even as traffic was mostly nonexistent. All that was missing was snow falling.

Doctors sat in their offices or work stations chatting, eating and drinking food placed there for them as they finished their joors, watched their patients or worked on their reports. They, too, would filter in and out all night and day long.

The airport was always operating, though it was at a much reduced rate this early morning. Shipping was suspended for two orns unless it was essential so that group was off for the fun and games. The hangars of the giants were quiet as befitting a place where all of the participants were on duty elsewhere. The pace there would be slow until the giants returned.

It was late night and early morning in the colony of Autobot City as the multitudes slumbered on. It was nearly the same on Cybertron. Christmas Surprise would happen there when the morning came along with good food, music and presents. It would be a welcomed interlude from the constant and forward moving din of reconstruction and rebuild.

=0=Out there

They moved slowly, then Trigger 1 began to disappear into the bridge funnel. The planet and moon was next, then Trigger 2. Rem waited, then Miler spoke. "Enter in half a breem, Lord Optimus. When you clear it will shut down."

"Understood," Optimus said.

The view was obscured as the Triggers and planet disappeared, then the screen showed the operation on the other side. Sirius A was intensely bright, much more so than Sol and was a white star. The 'pup', Sirius B was also huge and bright though it was hard to see from where they were. The Triggers moved onward as another could be seen in the view. The two Triggers began to slow with Sun Base and her moon.

Teletraan was speaking in mathematics and code, a language that few could understand on the bridge of Phobos. Ratchet could a bit but most of it was designed for the mission and for him didn't make that much sense. The ships on the other side moved away, making space for Trigger 3. They held in space silently, then Trigger 3 fired up energy that ran down the sleds in a bright river of light. It was beginning to do its part.

"Wheeljack to Prime."

"Prime here," a tense Optimus replied.

"All is in good order. Its almost spooky how well this is going. Teletraan is handling it and working with the guidance team here on Trigger 1. Right now, they're setting up the math to put the planet into its orbit. When that happens, Trigger 1 is going to release the planet to Trigger 3. That one will follow the planet in its orbit holding the structural integrity of the field until it reaches balance. It could take a few joors or a few orns. We will have to watch carefully before we release the field containment."

"Very well." Prime sat in his chair tense and hopeful as the Triggers sat blinking lights in the darkness.

"You're cleared to come through," Wheeljack said. "Wheeljack out."

Prime glanced at Rem who flew the ship forward into the funnel. They came out almost immediately at Sirius A. They slid to a halt to watch.

The third Trigger had begun to move closer, then Trigger 1 winked out releasing its hold. Faster than could be seen even by the bots, Trigger 3 gripped it holding the planet and its field integrity together. That was when Trigger 2 winked out and released it. Nothing happened, then Trigger 3 began to move away and along with it went the planet and moon.

It almost seemed impossible that such a device could hold such a burden. It was evident that Trigger 3 was much bigger than the other two, designed to be a major player in moving Cybertron and space stations here and there over great distances. Its job at the Saturn Shipyard was the help with the refit and building there.

Gathering speed, it sped onward followed by a lot of ships which were monitoring a lot of things to help Trigger 3 do its job. They would help supply data for the release which could come soon or later depending on a lot of factors.

"Wheeljack to Prime."

"Prime here."

"The transfer was flawless and the device is moving into the orbit planned for Sun Base. Field instruments indicate a number of things. First, the transfer is holding and stable. Light is reaching the planet facing the sun in the same quantities and qualities as its former location. The inner core and mantle of the planet are stable as are its atmosphere and water features. I wish we had this tech when we moved the planets to Tau Ceti. It would be easier for these aggregates to settle. Radiation levels are nominal and stable. The magnetic field of these two is stable.

"Our cameras placed around the world show that the plant and animal life aren't disturbed though I believe that bird life is feeling what small disturbance this has allowed to reach planet side. I don't expect long term concern from it however. All of our markers are holding at normal though there is a slight swell in the ocean but nothing out of range. The core is holding well with little movement there to indicate movement. The field generators are doing the job. It looks great."

"I am well pleased, Wheeljack. What is the possibility that Homeland can be moved as well? Any idea of timelines?" Prime asked.

"No. It'll depend upon the insertion of this planet. Right now, Trigger 3 is integral for the placement of these worlds. Without it, we can't move another. If this settles fast, we can do it in a few joors. If not, we have to wait. There's no rushing this. Both planets have life. We have to be meticulous."

"Very well," Prime said. "We will hold Homeland and wait. Please inform us at the earliest, safest possible moment."

"Will do. Right now, we're orbiting Sun Base in its permanent placement to ensure that when release comes its up to it and nothing fragged happens. That's going to take as long as it takes I'm afraid."

"Thank you, Wheeljack. My compliments to your team and to Teletraan," Prime said. "Prime out."

The inability of Trigger 3 to be available meant they would have to go back through a bridge to Homeland and hold it against anyone who might come looking for news or a fight. It was what it was.

Prime glanced at Prowl. "Are the other two Triggers freed up or are they required here?"

Prowl asked over the link, then glanced at him. "Trigger 2 is free and will send us back. Trigger 1 is staying here for a few joors in case they need it, then will be bridged back. We're going to have to regroup and wait. So far nothing from the ships we placed on guard duty indicate anyone is coming."

"We can hope for that," Prime said. "Take us back then."

Prowl made the call, the funnel of infinity opened and Phobos slipped back to Homeland and the front lines of their conundrum.

=0=TBC 1-15-2020 :D


	184. Chapter 184

The Diego Diaries: Ho-Ho-Hum (dd7 184)

=0=On the deck

They flew through a bridge back to the space where Sun Base was and found a hole where a planet once was. The six planets of this system were interesting. Four of them were lifeless rocks, two of which were mined for resources, one by each faction. The only two basically inhabitable planets were Sun Base and Homeland.

Their situation on station and the balance of the remaining group was being monitored by a science ship stationed there, checking to see how the deletion of a planet from their system was playing across the whole array. There were disruptive waves but nothing that was too worrisome for now. Given that it was a relatively new system by galactic terms, slagging together odd exoplanets due to waves from plasma eruptions, it seemed to be a short time group on its best terms.

Phobos slid through the area heading for Homeland, the last planet that would be moved. This planet they orbited had three small rocky moons, ostensibly asteroids that were captured by its gravity in some long ago encounter. That planet had no obvious above ground water to be seen from space but there was a large river system that was fed by subterranean oceans. It was desert, beautiful and had a lot to recommend it but no life beyond the microbe level.

Prime stared at it and the abandoned cityscape that was nestled in ancient riverbeds along the course of a wide but shallow river. He glanced at Prowl. "What is the status of our intruders?"

"Nothing since," Prowl said. "If you want to implement the plan for family mechs and femmes, now might do it."

Prime considered that. "Very well. Open a channel between ships across the fleet."

Blaster did, then Prime spoke. "This is Optimus Prime. We have transferred Sun Base to Sirius A where its being inserted in orbit by Trigger 3. Right now we are waiting for it to be released to assist in moving Homeland. It might take time given that all must be immaculately precise before it can be set free given its life and configuration.

"Among all of us are family mechs and femmes who have children and other dependents who will be celebrating Christmas Surprise together in a few joors. It is 0342 on the TMC at Autobot City. We have implemented a plan for those who have such responsibilities to go home for three joors to be with their families before returning to duty here. The plan calls for you to rotate in and out over the next few orns until Homeland is safely removed. You are the Alpha team and thus, given the situation your expertise is critical to the success of this mission.

"At 0630 joors, those who have been given leave will return to Autobot City to enjoy the morning with your children and other dependents. At 10:30 hours, you will be recalled for a short tour until we change over the shift. Senior Autobots will be among those leaving and they will return at 1200 hours for duty to last until the mission is accomplished. The rest of you will be given a four joor shift before being replaced. Everyone who has no dependents that are children will begin shifting out at 1200 hours.

"We have tried to make this as simple and as short term as possible. Those of you who are bachelors or volunteers who have agreed to stay until 1200 hours when the shifts rotate have my very great thanks. I wish all of you a very merry Christmas Surprise. A message will be sent to all those who are supposed to go at the time you are to be released. Again, thank you very much. Prime out."

Hercy grinned. "Thanks for making me straw boss, Prime. Me and the Recruit will manage the store until you get back."

Prime grinned. "Thank you, Hercy. I appreciate it a lot."

They chatted as the clock ran down to just before 0700 on the TMC when all of the family mechs and femmes would leave to go home for breakfast and family fun with their children. Most of the senior Autobots would be among them.

=0=The Family Tower, Autobot City

She walked to the kitchen though a darkened facility to pull turkeys and hams out of the huge double walk-in refrigerator. She was going to put them into the ovens to begin a very low and slow cook for dinner which would start at noon and run all day long for everyone on and off duty. It was dark in the huge facility but outside the lights of the colony shown brightly.

Another patter of footsteps drew her attention. Thelma Lennox glanced toward the dining area to see Judy Witwicky and Lonnie Epps heading her way. She smiled. "I thought I was sneaky."

"Not sneaky enough," Judy said with a smile. "We'll help you. Besides, I'm hungry."

They checked the dishes, ensured they were properly ready to cook, then walked to the several big ovens and slid them in. Setting the temperature and timer, they gathered at the bar to share what was left of a chocolate cream pie and coffee. It would be a very genial group chat in the middle of the night on a planet far from home before the celebration of Christmas would be had.

=0=Unidad Terra 1, about 0600

Pastor Millie walked out of her office in the Chapel In The Trees as the church built here was called by the locals. It was surrounded by tall pins and some leafy varieties with pots of plants growing around their bases. It was dark outside. The sun wouldn't come up for a while so lights illuminated everything.

Father Bob, the retired priest who was the uncle of a scientist here would be doing mass shortly for the little community of Catholics. Other groups held regular services, all manner of faiths, something that delighted her greatly. There were also spiritualist and pagan groups that used the building along with yoga and those who meditated. It was a calm and very lovely space for everyone and well used.

She walked past the spirit who watched her, an older lady with a nice sweater over her simple shirt. Her gray hair was covered with a red beanie and her skirt touched the ground. She grinned with pleasure as Millie passed, admiring her aura as she did. Then she disappeared into the ether again.

=0=0630, ship time at Homeland

"This is Commander Prowl. Everyone with clearance to return to Autobot City is cleared to go. Those who are staying assume duties. You are cleared to go, Group 1." Prowl cut the transmission, then turned to the senior Autobots who were rising to leave. "You have the conn, Commander Hercy."

Hercy nodded. "On it, Prowl."

Chat was had, then they walked to the elevator and the short hop to Mars. Hercy and Kup watched them go along with the other bachelors, then Hercy took the command chair. He sat back, then grinned. "Feels good," he said to laughter on the deck.

=0=Bridging out

They stood in lines waiting to walk through the bridge to The Fortress. Home fires were calling and soon their children would be up waiting to see what Santa Prime brought to them. All of the elders of Ironhide's family went through heading for home and the short ride up the tower to Ratchet's house and the kids.

Prime and Prowl went as well to have breakfast with extended family that now included another set of grand genitors. That would be good times considering that Zenith and Shadow had respectfully begged off due to some of their research requiring their extended attention.

It was probably for the best. Neither knew that Styre and Stealth were rescued yet.

=0=RvIH™

They crept into the apartment noting the tree sparkling nearby with its lights all aglow. Everywhere they looked were lights and decorations. It was a good thing that there were elders to take care of slag when duty called. Tiptoeing down the hallway, they reached the first bedroom door.

"**ADA!" **

It was on.

=0=P+PR™

They crept in noting the lights blinking and the trees, several of them with presents beneath their perfectly decorated bows. It paid to have obsessive-compulsive grand genitors to pick up the slack during deployment. As they made their way through the apartment they heard a soft rattle nearby.

Pausing by the hallway door, Prowl and Prime glanced back toward one of the trees. Sitting on the floor amid two opened packages of baked goods and cookies, Solus, Sojourner and Miracle smiled.

Miracle held out a big decorated star confection. "You want a cookie?" he asked with his usual beautiful smile.

=0=BJ*ALOR*COW™

They crept in and noted that the cow was snoozing by the window standing on his tiny hooves. Beside him snoozing hard was also Pudding and Robby. They glanced at each other, then the cows who saw them mooing almost as one. Then the smallest stampede ever held on Mars commenced.

=0=HD+D+L+S+SUN+J+R+T

Hardie went through the mail as everyone collapsed into a chair or got their gear together. All of them were to bring 'something great' for breakfast at Ratchet and Ironhide's house. Delphi, Lissie and Sun of all mechs had prepared and frozen a number of dishes that Lissie and Steiner put in the ovens to heat up.

It paid to be a Praxian in the cooking department.

Raptor and Turbine sat on the couch going over the small cache of 'extra' presents that they were giving the kids, simple things that had delighted Ironhide as a child … puzzles, candy and tiny paper books.

Jack joined them to watch the others work. "Where's your cow, Raptor?"

"He's at Alie's. I put him there with the other two to guard slag," Raptor said with a grin. "Slagging fine guard cow, my Pudding."

"Who has the kids?" Sun asked as he sat down across from them.

"Let me see … all of Ironhide's kids are home with Ratchet's elders. Scout is with Bluestreak. That about takes care of it, right?" Raptor asked.

"What about breakfast? Who's going to be there?" Steiner asked. "What about the folks?"

"Scout and Trooper will be there," Delphi said as he pulled things from the oven. "Let's get organized and go."

Sun, Jack, Lissie, Steiner, Hard Drive, Delphi, Raptor and Turbine gathered up and headed for the elevator and the ride up to kiddie land aka Ironhide's house. It would be a jolly group that arrived there about the same time as everyone else.

=0=There

"**ADA! WE GOIN' SHES?! DOIN' THE THEMS?!" **

"Not yet, Orion. Eat first. Ammas and Appas are coming. I want you to eat a good breakfast or I'm going to post hole you," Ratchet said as he began to park kids in their chairs.

"**ATAR! ADA BAD ONE!"** Orion offered as he made his 'it ain't me, its him' face.

"You're just finding that out?" Ironhide asked as the door opened.

A clown car of individuals entered followed by cows. Huge hurrah happened as they put dishes down, picked kids up and hugged. It would be like that for a while.

=0=Family Tower

Breakfast was huge, indulged and swiftly over for the kids. When the adults began to cooperate, everyone gathered in the living room of the vast facility. On the screen occupying fifteen delineated spaces on the monitor, family from Earth joined in the fun. It was noisy, then silent as Santa Major rose to do the honors.

Will Lennox smirked at the punters from underneath his Santa hat, then looked at the group. "Time for stuff," he said to cheering. He looked at a big box that said 'Annie Lennox from Santa Ironhide and Pa'. He grinned slightly as he picked up the box, then gave it to his daughter.

Annie waited until everyone had a gift, then they began to open them. She lifted the lid, peered in, then screamed.

=0=RvIH™

They waited until everyone got a present, then began to open them. It was then that Hero began to scream.

=0=P+PR™

They waited until everyone got a present, then began to open them. It was then that Spirit began to scream.

=0=Lennox et al

She reached into the box, then lifted out the gift she wanted more than anything. It was light, it was beautiful, it blinked at her, then smiled.

It was Baby Yoda.

=0=TBC 1-17-2020

I would have finished and put this out last night but I left my cord at work. I can find time there when its slow to write. Damn. Well, here we go. ;)


	185. Chapter 185

The **Diego** Diaries: Ho-Ho-**HA**! (dd7 185)

=0=Various households around the downtown area of Autobot City

"**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

=0=Jail

They sat in their cells shuttered from the world, one to each as their breakfasts were brought. It was large, varied between cuisine of Earth and Cybertron and was left by a guard with no interest in any of them whatsoever. He was ready to get off shift when the last tray was placed and his attention was elsewhere. It was a strange feeling to be invisible for all of the leadership of Sun Base. The doors closed on them and they were left to their own thoughts again.

=0=Various households around the downtown area of Autobot City

"**GET UNCLE IRONHIDE ON THE MONITOR, DAD/ATAR!"** -two of three mesmerized kids (The other one was hugging her atar's leg)

=0=Around the colony

They sat in their new apartment in the Crater District number 3 in City Six. The names were pending and they were going to be Cybertronian. What theirs would be called was unknown as of yet. They had arrived the orn before, had been shepherded into a new life and there were numbers to call if they needed to know anything.

Right now, a youngling mech, his mini-con bond, two tiny children, both sets of grand genitors and a friend sat on the couches and chairs as the youngling mech went through the Community Bulletin Board and all its offerings to the citizenry, showing the contents to everyone to see. It was optic opening and processor exploding. They stared at each miracle then opened another one. It would be a very amazing and wonderful first Christmas Surprise morning for all of them, newcomers from Sun Base on their first real day of freedom since most of them were born.

=0=RvIH™

"And that's how it works, Hero," Ironhide said as he stood up again.

Hero who was holding a blinking, cooing little Baby Yoda aka The Child in her arms looked ready to plotz. She smiled at him, then everyone, then him, then The Child, then him, then the ceiling, then the floor, then the …

=0=P+PR et al

"**ADA! ATAR! THIS IS SO GREAT! WHAT DO WE DO!?"** -Spirit

"Uh ..." P+PR

=0=The Family Tower in the downtown area of Autobot City

"**DADDY! THIS IS SO GREAT! LOOK HOW HE LOOKS AT ME! LOOK AT HIM MOVE HIS LITTLE FACE AND HIS BIG EARS! HOW DOES THIS WORK!?" **-Annabelle looking at her dad like he was God.

=0=Moments later

"Thanks, Ironhide." -Will Lennox, Prowl and Prime on a split screen monitor

"Don't mention it," Ironhide replied with a tiny preen.

"Ironhide … this is incredible. He's almost like a real child," Will said as he watched the tiny infant waddle after Annie who was walking around so he could.

"You said you wanted that for Annie," Ironhide said. "Hero wanted one and so did Spirit so I asked for someone who knew someone who had a friend to make them." Ironhide looked down. Hero was still hugging his leg. He petted her, then looked back at the split screen filled with faces looking at him with amazement.

"How does this work, Uncle Ironhide?" a voice from near the floor was heard to say.

Will bent down, then set Annie and her dollie on a chair to see the screen. She smiled at Ironhide like the sun. The baby turned to look at the monitor, its little face showing normal movements and his big eyes staring at him like babies do.

"Its cued to your bio signature," Ironhide said. "I sent them your DNA code, the one Ratchet keeps on file so they could program it to you alone. It will interact with others but its going to be yours predominantly. Just act like you do and it will understand. The programming in him is not only vast its incredibly proprietary, Lennox. It can't ever leave here and go to Earth and no one from Earth who wants to find out how he ticks can have him. It's been alarmed against tampering.

"When you want to do something else, just lay him down for a nap like a baby and he'll take one until you pick him up again. He also makes baby sounds. He's cute," Ironhide said with a grin.

"**HE'S THE GREATEST! I LOVE HIM! THANK YOU, UNCLE IRONHIDE!"** Annie said.

Spirit who was sitting in Optimus's arms holding his dollie nodded. **"THANK YOU, UNCLE IRONHIDE! YOU TOLD SANTA WHAT I WANTED! WHAT A GREAT THING THIS IS!"**

Everyone grinned at Spirit who was about as pure a child as anyone knew.

"Glad to do it," Ironhide said. He glanced at Prime. "This is drone tech, Prime. Top priority keeping it away from slaggers."

"Understood," Optimus said with a grin. "Thanks, old friend."

"No problem. **I AM IRONHIDE! I PROVIDE LITTLE DOLLIES FOR LITTLE KIDS!"**

Spirit glanced at Optimus, then Ironhide. "I thought Santa Prime did, Uncle Ironhide."

"Uh, he does. I'm just a helper. I'm Santa Ironhide, Santa Prime's helper," he said.

Spirit considered that, then smiled like the sun.** "THAT'S SO GREAT! DID YOU KNOW THAT SANTA PRIME LOOKS LIKE MY ATAR!?"**

Ironhide grinned. "I noticed that, too."

Spirit smiled, then Prime set him on the floor with his own grin. "Thanks, Ironhide." Their part of the screen went blank.

Ironhide looked at the humans in the other sector of the screen. "Ho-ho-ho, slaggers."

The humans laughed, thanked him profusely, then signed off. Ironhide turned around to the packed room behind him. Then he preened. **"I, IRONHIDE AM THANKED!"**

Huge guffaws greeted that as everyone sat down to eat breakfast together. It would be second breakfast for most but it would be good.

**=0=Upstairs**

Styre and Stealth sat in chairs watching the children play with their new presents. Rambler was strumming something called a ukulele and Miracle was watching him with a new dollie, a big green frog that he liked. New trains for the huge set they had in the 'train room' were in boxes beside him waiting for Optimus and Tagg to help him get them there.

Styre and Rambler along with Tagg and Optimus had played with their big train set up in the room across the apartment that was dedicated to it. They showed Styre the work shop part where they made buildings, trees and other things for the three towns the train went through. It was going to be a western type set up, enthralled as most of the Autobots were about the old American west.

Sojourner and Solus were playing with a small infant erector set, trying to use the tiny tools to build something with several wheels attached in strange places. T-Bar and Spirit were playing with the Yoda child, chasing around with him as he waddled after them cooing and laughing.

"When do you have to go back, Prowl?" Stealth asked as he held Possibility. That baby was winding down for a nap after playing madly with his new little cars in the corner by the fireplace.

"Not for about two joors, Amma," Prowl said as he moved a sword that was given to Optimus by Ravie and Tie Down. It was about fifteen feet long, had cut outs on the blade, inscriptions to the Pantheon especially Thirteen and glistened it was so shiny. He placed it scabbard and all against the wall.

"That is a magnificent blade. It's ceremonial, right? I remember seeing one carried by Zeta Sentinel Prime once," Stealth said as Miler brought him a cup of something hot and sat down beside him.

"It's ceremonial. Ravel and Tie Down of RTR Tools are Ratchet's genitors. They've decided that all of the ceremonial and battle arms that a Prime has in their arsenal will be recreated and presented to Optimus on holidays like this until he has a full set. All of the originals are either missing or in the vaults. We only bring them out when there's a reason."

"RTR Tools is a master crafting business. I had no idea that they were Ratchet's genitors," Stealth said.

"We'll go by in a few orns. Ravel and Tie Down are the best mechs. So sweet and talented. You'll love them," Miler said.

"I know its so," Stealth said. "All is changed for the better. I want to be happy here and to do something useful. The colony was a start. I want to be useful here, too."

"When you rest and get better. I heard that Styre wants to get back into broadcasting," Miler said.

"He wants to do something in that line. It's his forte. I** do** know that things on Cybertron were fragged up in that regard for him," Stealth said, then caught himself. "No one ever said fragged in our family. My, how the might have fallen."

Prowl grinned. "I know. Isn't it great?"

Stealth grinned for the first time. "I think it is, my little mech."

=0=Up there

They sat on the floor eating treats as they looked over their new toys. There were things they all liked including new train cars for Siphon's set. Tika and Boo were 'helping' him sort out the new tracks, ones that would wind back around and make a double figure eight for the train to run.

Sitting nearby going over a manual, Rocco studied the patterns in the book. He was going to work for a private business that made ornamental glass, stained glass and hand blown artisan glassware for both the city and export to Earth. He had shown them his samples made for an interview after brushing up on it at a crafts center. It was like falling off a bike. Once you knew, you never forgot.

He would be a professional soldier, too, but placed in the Gamma rotation given he was a single parent with small children.

The firm liked his work, a blend of traditional and modern. After school started for the kids, he would join them in Industrial Park 6, Specialty Fabrication: Glass. Siphon would be going to his third orn of school at the Pioneer School for Beginning Education located in the education tower in Metrotitan while Boo and Tika would attend their first orn of pre-school at the Circle of Light Preparatory Academy in the Praxus Business Plaza in Autobot City.

He glanced at the kids, grinning slightly. Home Healthcare and their social worker had helped him manage them and a lot of the weirdness and fear he had had dissipated. Now they came every other orn just to check in. Everyone was enrolled and organized. He had gotten the hang of infant clothing and routines. All was pretty smooth going for now. What would come later, he didn't know. For now, he was relieved and pleased. All that was missing was his family. They would have loved the little kids.

He turned back to his drawings as he continued to design an intricate stained glass window of sunrise over the Manganese Mountains.

=0=Sun Base

The Trigger flew the planet held in its containment field as it moved forward on its orbit. The data flowing in was invaluable. Everything they got helped the next project forward. Homeland was second to go. The planet's internal integrity tremored but there was none of the sloshing that had been part of Caminus when it was moved. Planets rang like a bell when moved, their structure reflecting the changes. Right now with the higher magnitude of the field generators and their mathematically precise placements, things were looking good.

When that meant the Trigger could set it free, then turn to the next planet … no one was clear yet. It flew onward with an array of science ships following. It would take a while for anyone on Earth to notice a couple of new planets around Tau Ceti where no planets previously were detected.

=0=RvIH™

They petted kids, hugged and kissed them, hugged and kissed elders, hugged and petted cows, dogs and The Child, then walked sadly out the door to go back to work. Stepping into the elevator, they went down, then joined Prowl and Prime as they stepped off, too. The entire mob of Ironhide's elders joined them as they groused out the door to return to Homeland to see what the sit-rep would be.

Behind them, Christmas Surprise carried on. It would be a swinging time in the old colony for a while.

=0=TBC 1-18-2020

NOTES:

Megatron Owes Me Money chapter 184 . 13h ago

It was then that Megatron Owes Me Money began to scream. XD

ME: BWAHAHAHAHAAHA! :D:D:D HUGS!

Leoness chapter 184 . 19h ago

*smirks* After being sent pattern "suggestions" by 8 different people, I finished crocheting a 12 inch high Baby Yoda/The Child just yesterday.

ME: OMG. There's just something about that baby. :D You are one clever individual. Eight 'suggestions'. LOL! HUGS!

Guest chapter 184 . 19h ago

Pandora:: I just wanted to if got a chance to listen to Journey of the.  
Warrior Soul ?

ME: I bookmarked it on YouTube. What a great piece of music. I can see Optimus in it, too. Another theme song to play when I write. Thank you for that. I love music like that. :D:D:D HUGS!

moosekababs chapter 183 . Jan 16

Ah, at least Sun Base went well! Little Victories and whatnot. That was definitely nerve wracking, though it is a bit disappointing that they don't have time to celebrate its success. Even if it used to be done a lot, moving a whole planet without disruption is momentous! Ah well. Hopefully when all is said and done, they'll be able to celebrate it AND christmas surprise without more interruption.

I had an idea for how they could deal with the Vega... consortium? the aliens who have their tech. i can't recall their exact name. I think they could probably get something of the upper hand if they were to leave a bait ship drifting in space with not too much guard. Maybe a fake 'recollection crew' left behind just long enough to finish stripping the ship down. The aliens might engage the bait ship and send a boarding party, which could then be captured by the recollection team which, in reality, would be a bunch of hard bitten veterans. with any luck (and perhaps some cloaking) they could seize the ship (s) the aliens used to engage the bait ship, and team prime would not only have informants prisoners, they could bust down the consortium ship and see just what kind of tech, cybertronian or otherwise, the aliens have. if nothing else, it could help them understand how much of a threat the aliens really are.

Of course, all of that would only happen in a best case scenario, and i'm no prowl but im sure theres a pretty big number of things that could go wrong. :P food for thought, at least!

thanks for another awesome read! I hope you get some time to relax!

ME: I copied this whole thing in my idea files. :D I love ideas from readers. Some of my favorite stuff comes from readers. It actually got above zero today so I'm sort of flying around the ceiling. LOL! HUGS, darling. :D:D:D

moosekababs chapter 182 . Jan 14

geez. MERRY CHRISTMAS! at least they got to pull one over on faber, fuller, and machlis. hopefully this whole situation with Vergo can be ended without TOO much tragedy. We'll have to wait and see how it plays out, i suppose. :P thanks for a great read!

ME: AND BACK AT YA! Christmas always lasts through January in this story. I've done a two or three day part that took three weeks to get it all done. LOL! More to come, darling. HUGS! :D


	186. Chapter 186

The Diego Diaries: Ho. (dd7 185)

=0=Homeland

They gathered in the operational center and went over the data with the skeleton crew who were operating the systems while their holiday schedule rotated officers in and out on a one joor basis. It was quiet and felt like it always did in the early morning at a minimally staffed office.

Dull.

Quiet.

Slow.

Like a Taco Bell after midnight.

Outside, the sun was bright overhead and the oasis where the city lay in all its splendor was lush and green. Beyond the settled and highly engineered living area, the desert was seen giving it a Martian like appearance. Not all of the planet was desert. There were incredible mountains, lots of rivers with green belts on both sides sometimes up to a hundred miles wide along with brush covered flat lands where nothing more imposing than insects lived.

Styre and his group drew the short straw having been overtaken by scout ships from reaching first what would become Sun Base. This was the other inhabitable planet in the system, though the Cybertronians could live just about anywhere given the right circumstances and equipment.

Everyone sat around the room staring at each other with varying amounts of pique.

"This is a pain in the aft," Ratchet said as he put up his peds. "I think the Pantheon has a beef with us given that we almost never have a private moment without a problem popping up."

"I won't argue," Prowl said.

It was quiet a moment.

"How's the grand genitors?" Ratchet asked.

"They're doing well. They have their apartment two floors from Ada's and they're having a great time looking around and decorating it," Prowl replied.

"They have a schedule to begin in three orns. There's counseling, a full medical and mental health screening. I decided the works would be nice. Get it all done," Ratchet said. "Do you think they need a social worker stopping in to see them?"

"I don't know," Prowl said. "If the data says so, then yes. Right now just sleeping and feeling unburdened of responsibility is helpful."

Data was coming in from the science teams with Sun Base and from the planet which had sent the last bot and femme to Mars a mere joor before they came back. It was fast and efficient. Crater District 3 was nearly at full capacity so Crater District 4 was next.

"We can field six games now. Who could imagine it. Six stadiums with the new ones in the Crater districts. I thought we were doing apex work when we just had the three," Ratchet said. "The next game is who and where?"

"We play Altihex in the District 2, City 3 arena," Prime said. "I will be glad when they are named. City 3 sounds too impersonal."

"I agree," Prowl said. "Magnus is getting that organized. Right?"

Magnus nodded. "We will finalize things shortly. We have to reissue and update maps and all manner of official slag so its taking longer than it should."

"How's the prison going? I can assume that Gee-Gee has it in hand?" Ratchet asked.

"They are in solitary confinement in the level 4 detention block," Prime replied.

"They aren't happy about it either," Springer said with a grin. "They can't understand what's going on."

"It's a cult-like mentality we have here. It comes from having everything but controls on you. I saw the news feed from Earth just now and did you know that a mere 2,000 people own as much wealth there as the lowest … get this … four point six **BILLION**. **Billion **with a **B**.** That's** not going to be a problem down the road. No, it isn't." Ratchet smiled a dazzling shit eating smile as the rest snickered.

"There's only seven point seven billion people there. What the frag," Drift said with surprise. "They'd better rethink that. I'd think we would be a blaring siren for those kinds of things."

"I say that to try and explain the mentality of these mechs and femmes. They live in a world of their own making. I remember a president's aide said a while back, an American president, that everyone, meaning **us**, the **peons **live in reality. He said that **they**, the leadership **MAKE** their own reality."

It was silent a moment, then Drift shifted slightly. "That's insane. Sort of. Of course … its also a tiny bit right."

"How so?" Raptor asked with a grin.

"Oh frag," Springer said as he rolled his optics. "You'll be sorry you started."

"**MAKE ME SORRY, INFANT!**" Raptor said with a laugh.

Drift glanced at him after frowning at Springer. "Consider that everything is conscious and has consciousness. Even your thoughts are energy. If enough individuals think the same thoughts then they create that reality. If enough of us wanted peace and a different path on Cybertron we could have created it. The power of the processor or the mind can't be under estimated."

It was silent a moment, then Prime nodded. "I have been told that myself."

"By whom?" Prowl asked as he considered a subject that he **HATED** because it was illogical and strange to his calculator shaped processor: philosophy and consciousness.

Prime considered that, then he considered how it tweaked Prowl's finely turned religious sensibilities and his uptight science processor. "Solomus once. Prima. I think that even Solus told me that."

Prowl stared at him, once again feeling the holiness that Prime represented reverberating through him, then sat slightly straighter. "Oh."

Snickers rounded the room and so did Prowl's frowning optics. He glanced at Drift. "So … if all of us want peace enough, all we have to do is think it up and its ours?"

Drift nodded. "That's right."

It was silent a moment.

"Solus and the others said the same thing?" Raptor asked Prime.

He nodded. "Yes."

"How many would it take to make Cybertron have this other path? Or Earth? Or this area here even?" Raptor asked.

Drift thought a moment considering the teachings he was constantly absorbing through the Circle about life and the way things really worked at the supra conscious level. "Probably close to everyone."

"Then if Earth, say, wants to have another way of life … it would take nearly everyone there to be on the same page, to think the same things and want the same things," Prowl asked.

Drift nodded. "Pretty much."

"Fat chance," Prowl said as he sat back and folded his arms over his chassis. "You can't get that many people to believe the sky is **blue**. Not here, not there, not Cybertron so … "

"Oh, ye of little faith," Ratchet said. "I think its possible and its coming. Look at the surrender of Cybertron. Why didn't anyone fight? Because at a conscious and unconscious level they all agreed, frag this. It feels to me that Earth is headed the same direction. Look at the unrest. People always had it slagged at them there but now they're not accepting it. They're banding together to change things when before they didn't. Even and especially people who never stood up and did anything ever before. Its glorious."

"Well, let us hope they do so before they fall over the edge," Prime said.

Everyone nodded, then it was silent a moment.

Springer grinned. "This is going to be a long night."

Ratchet grinned back. "Well, we covered philosophy, consciousness, weirdos and the like. How about all of us telling everyone their favorite facing story?"

Huge gagging and smug faced bemusement greeted that.

"You were fixing to tell us about the slaggers," Blackjack said with a chuckle. He was sitting at a table with his father and grandfathers. All was well in his world sitting around shooting the shit with the boys.

And girls.

"Oh, **those** guys," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "Well, consider that you never had to deal with anything that you didn't want around you. You never had to worry about a slagging thing because you had minions taking care of all that annoying stuff.

"Imagine never being hungry, cold or uncomfortable. Imagine having access to the best, first. Always. Imagine no one ever disagreeing with you or correcting you when you were wrong no matter how big the error was. That one is **very** important. If there's no accountability for you no matter what you do, then you can't imagine ever being wrong. You might be but no one corrects you. You never have any other opinion from them but your greatness so you become that 'thing'.

"Delusion is a very powerful thing and couple it with the wealth and power to make it your reality, the bigotry of The System enforcing your world view in the legal system and you have a recipe for disaster. A gilded cage is still a cage and in this isolation it turns to stone. Nothing, not even light can penetrate it.

"These slaggers have been out here in a closed society that has continued the worst aspects of our previous life and no one ever told them to stop, think, moderate or reconsider what they did. Couple that with religious convictions that are rigid in their error, that justify what you do and you can do anything even if its unthinkable and not see that its wrong or bad. You can starve children because the Pantheon 'wills it'.

"You and I know that isn't true but then we live a life with checks and balances. We have other points of view around us, experiences and opportunities to hold up to what we believe and the possibility to change. They don't and have never had that. They just have constant reinforcement of their point of view, their ideas and convictions. They sat and steeped in it here without any challenges.

"This is what happens to our culture under The System when it gets a chance to fester out of the reach of anything that can challenge it. Led by the ultra privileged, guided by a perversion of religious belief, girded up by unlimited wealth and power, enshrined in the legal system and the government, you get this kind of thing. They really earnestly and honestly believe what they believe at the level of intensity that they do. They just fragging don't know any better."

It was silent for a moment.

"Are they insane?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet considered that. Then shook his helm. "No. I don't believe they're insane or mentally impaired along that line. They're in my opinion completely self aware and sane. Of course, Rung and Jarro will take care to study this to get the best conclusion but its my experience that you don't have to be insane to be like this and do this sort of thing.

"You can be stone cold sane and have nothing in your spark that recognizes someone else as important. This bunch is Functionalist level hardcore and without the reasoning of anyone with a more normal tempered sentimentality. This isn't about form or function per se. This is rock ribbed cybertanium quality bigotry distilled to its purist form."

Prime considered that. "I was poor growing up. I know about hunger and disappointment. I remember wanting to be more than a longshoreman and knowing it would never happen. I felt frustration all my life. But I had unconditional love from my family, a true belief in the goodness of our people and the idea that somehow, someday, the world would change. Our people would reach the end and it would change for the better."

Magnus nodded. "I see this kind of thing and I feel gratitude for who and what I am. My life had a lot of hardship but it also had a lot of good things that money cannot buy."

"We grew up together," Elita said. "We have all the memories of the hardships but we also have memories of the neighborhood, the individuals who watched over us and our families who loved us. You can't buy that no matter how much money you have."

"My genitors gave me the important things. I know about love and endurance, grace, dignity and tenacity from them. I would not trade one orn with them for all that these people think they have." Prime sat back. "You can have the world at your feet and have nothing."

Hard Drive nodded. "My house at the Sea of Mercury holds so many memories. Little mech," he said nodding to Ironhide, "learned to walk there. We had games in the yard and waded in the water. Our house had a lot of stuff but those things are the best part, the memories and they cost nothing."

"Well, Hardie," Ratchet said with a slight grin. "You had to have a house by the sea, a backyard and a chance to swim."

Hardie stared at Ratchet, then he grinned. "Slagger."

Ratchet snickered. "How about we tell our best poor story?"

Prowl frowned at him. "Frag that." He glanced at the others. "How about we tell the best story we have of defying The System when we were younglings? You can start, Springer. You were mid caste."

Springer stared at Prowl, then Drift. "Uh, I used to skip school."

Prime grinned at the Former Mrs. Optimus Prime. "I did not get to go to school."

Springer stared at Prime, then grinned. "Frag this," he said to great and loud laughter.

Merry Christmas Surprise.

=0=TBC 1-19-2020

ESL

pique: (peek) slight irritation or concern though sometimes it can be a 'fit of pique' … drama!

There is your consciousness, the part of you here observing and living this reality and the supra consciousness, the part of you that is 'up there' and is aware of everything and everywhere. Consider calling it your conscience. Some call it their greater self or higher self. I call it Cath. ;)


	187. Chapter 187

The Diego Diaries: Bubble (dd7 187)

=0=Ops Center out there

"Frag this," Springer said.

Ratchet laughed loudly. "Your turn, Prowler."

Everyone glanced at Prowl who frowned at Ratchet. "I'll have you know that I was considered …" He thought a moment. "I was unconventional as a child and youngling."

"Do tell," Raptor said with a big grin.

"Why don't **you** tell?" Ironhide asked.

"You don't think I can tell tales?" Raptor asked.

"None that we didn't know about," Delphi said to his son.

Raptor looked at them with a smirk. "How about that time I hijacked that speeder and rode it out to the Junction on the Hydrax Plateau?"

"What sets that apart? Who hasn't jacked a vehicle?" Springer said.

"I was Sunspot's age at the time," Raptor said.

"He got paddled good when we got hold of him. He didn't want to go to a function we were all compelled to go to. So he jacked a car and drove until he got tired. Your father had to go get you and I think he was simmering pretty good when he got there," Delphi replied as Hardie grinned at his son.

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"I was picked up by the security forces there, the ones near the big base and held. They called both of you and one of you had to go to the function while the other came," Raptor said.

"We flipped a coin. I lost," Delphi said. "I had to go to a function with all manner of dead heads at The Residence. Zeta Sentinel Prime was holding it and he wanted to see families and meet 'the future of the Cybertronian military' there. Your atar headed out and I had to stay. Slagger. I think you rigged the toss, Hardie."

Hardie grinned. "Maybe. When I got there you were sitting in a cell. You weren't happy to see me."

"No," Raptor said with a snicker. "You paddled me, then ada paddled me. You took all my stuff and made me sit in the corner for a joor every orn for forever."

"It only **seemed **like forever," Delphi said.

"How long was it?" Turbine asked with a snicker.

"About four decaorns," Hardie said.

"Forever," Ironhide said as he smirked at his grandfather. "You were a hellion then?"

"I was," Raptor said. "There was that time when I stole a yacht but I'll save that for another conversation." He looked at Prowl with a smirk. "Your turn."

Prowl considered all of them, knew that most of them had real street cred built up by years of poverty and for some, real criminal conduct, then cut his losses. "I had a teacher-"

"I did not get to go to school," Prime interjected with a slight grin.

Prowl frowned at him, then soldiered onward. "He was a slagger and taught languages. No one liked him and he didn't like me. I was accelerated and was younger than everyone else. I also corrected him once on a pronunciation and he never forgot it." Prowl smirked. "Fragger."

"Well, so far you're the word police. It sort of signaled a future career for you then. Where does the cloak and dagger come in?" Ratchet asked with a smirk of his own.

Prowl frowned. "**ANYWAY**, I decided that I wasn't going to be his punching bag anymore so I made something at home with my chemistry set-"

"I never had chemistry class." -Prime

"You **did** take a physics class." -Ironhide

"Oh. That is right. Continue Prowl." -Optimus

***FROWN!***

"As I was **trying** to recall ..." He frowned at Prime who grinned. "I made something in my chemistry set and mixed it into his lunch thing … some weird thing that he kept in his locker. He liked to bring his lunch for some reason. We had decent food at school."

"I never had decent food." -Sandstorm

"Me neither." -Topspin

"I sometimes scrounged from bins behind the restaurants." -Twin Twist

"We didn't have restaurants in Slaughter City." -Sandstorm

"As I was saying ..." Prowl glared at the three, then continued. "I put it into his food and he got … sick."

"How? What happened?" Ratchet asked with a big grin. Prowl was a fragger as a youth. His kind of bot.

"He had to … he ..."

"He had the shits?" -Twin Twist channeling Lennox

Prowl stared at him, then the others who were staring at him with big grins. "I wouldn't put it so crudely but … yes."

"Frag, Prowler … I didn't know you were such a gangster," Ratchet said. "Did you ever get caught?"

"Nope," Prowl said sitting back with crossed arms and a big grin. "I never did."

Everyone stared at him a moment, then grinned.

"What about you, Hercy? Were you ever young?" Springer asked.

"Nope," Hercy said.

Huge laughter erupted over that remark.

"What about you, Drift? What kind of kid were you and can you top Prowl's shit story?" Sandstorm asked.

Huge laughter erupted over that remark, too.

Drift smirked slightly. "We used to go around breaking windows. We kept score. If you broke it yourself it was two points. If someone else broke it with you it was one."

"What was your highest score in one orn?" Springer asked.

Drift smirked slightly. "110."

"Single kills?" Topspin asked.

Drift grinned, then nodded. "Yep."

"Frag." -everyone there

"You grew up in Slaughter City? Or was it Kaon?" Ratchet asked. He laughed. "I as your ada have to ask. I must have been drunk then."

"When are you not?" Springer asked with a tinge of admiration.

"Kaon," Drift said. "We were over the other side of the tracks, near the refuge."

"What was the refuge? I'm not that familiar with Kaon," Paragon asked with a smirk. He knew he would regret asking.

"That's right. Another slagging high caste. Maybe its the color scheme, black and white," Sandstorm asked with a big grin. "The refuge is slang for dump."

Everyone looked at Drift.

"You grew up near the dump?" Raptor asked with surprise.

"Almost in it. We had a shack there but I wasn't home much. None of us were. My folks worked and I broke things," Drift said. "Of course, I found a better path so those things-"

"Don't count. It's like they're erased from history," Springer said helpfully. "Right?" he asked Turbine.

Turbine who adored both of them pretended to consider the question. "No," he said as huge laughter greeted that.

"Tell us about your family, Amma. What is the Elder Clan about and all that," Drift asked as he sat down on a chair to be comfortable.

"Well, we're the oldest clan, religious or otherwise among The People. We keep all the secrets and we make things that are needed. Our lore goes back to Primus Himself. We keep the prayers that need going, assist Primes, the Temple and other groups that need us including the Guiding Hand which is our main influence though we play no favorites.

"We always were. I can't remember a time we didn't exist or weren't doing what we do. We can read, speak and write Primal Vernacular, the language of the Pantheon. We teach, create and remember. Our greatest thing is to remember. It takes about a couple of hundred years to learn all the tales and longer to learn the skills. Some of us trend to one thing more than the other but I was trained to do all of it.

"Our job is to serve The People, the Primes and teach. That's our everyday thing to do," Turbine said. "We also evaluate relics and handle things that are rare or ancient. When a Prime isn't around to handle anything that could harm those who pick them up, we can do it. Our auric energy signature matches that of most anything that's found that's Pantheonic or related to The One."

"Nice work if you can get it," Springer said with a chuckle. "How did you get with a reprobate like Appa?"

"That's Grandpa Reprobate to you, infant," Raptor said with a grin.

"We met in religion class," Turbine said with a smile.

**HUGE** laughter greeted that.

"No, really. How did you two get together?" Springer asked again.

"We met in religion class. He was teaching and I was ordered to attend," Raptor said.

"He was ordered by the courts to attend or face youth detention," Hardie said as he smirked at his son. "Your appa is a slagger of long standing."

"What did you do?" Drift asked with admiration in his voice.

Raptor sat back, then relaxed in his chair with a smug expression on his face. "I painted a slagger's car with rust inducing paint."

It was silent a moment. Then Ironhide grinned. "So you gave a mech's car the Cosmic Rust did ya?"

Catcalls greeted that.

"Some slagger liked to drag around the neighborhood. He had a car that he loved. He was a high caste slagger, one of the Timbolts. They own that big construction empire."

"That family is scum," Sandstorm said. "They built slums."

"They did," Raptor replied. "He used to take off his headers and rev the engine whenever he wanted. He did it to bother an elder who lived nearby who complained when he drove over his little front yard and destroyed his garden things. Those crystal things."

"I remember," Delphi said.

"So I decided to destroy his car. I googled it," Raptor said. He grinned. "I found out that if you put a compound on the metal of his car that it would eat through it really fast. I got a big bucket of it with my allowance and went out at night to his house and painted it good. Then I dumped the rest all over it and beat peds back. By morning it was a big pile of dust and parts that weren't affected by the compound. Tires, a few engine parts and a big pile of red dust."

"That must have been epic," Sandstorm said. "What did he do?"

"I sat in my berth room window and watched him. He came out and screamed long and loud. You went out and told him to shut up, right?" Raptor asked his father.

Hardie nodded. "He did."

"He did when you punched his face," Raptor said.

"You hit him?" Drift asked.

"He hit me first. Then his entire family came out and by the time the police left all was in order again. He bought another car but he didn't drag around the neighborhood. I thought Sentinel was going to shoot him myself," Hardie said. "I found out that Raptor had done it and decided that if he didn't see a new path I was going to invoke and get a Caste Court panel to paddle his aft. Hence, religion class."

Huge laughter greeted that as he preened. "I got out of the dog house and found a bond. Win-win for me."

"Sentinel lived in your neighborhood? Where was this?" Twin Twist asked with appalled fascination and blazing admiration.

"It was in the Manganese Mountains. At the Hills. His appa and amma lived there. We had a cabin in the Candles area down the road from them. Sentinel would come as a child and spend time with them. He was a slagger from then onward," Hardie said.

It was silent a minute, then Topspin glanced at Raptor. "You were jail bait from birth then?"

"I was," he said proudly.

"The service saved you from a long and distinguished tour of the Cybertronian prison system," Delphi said. "You needed a sibling."

"One was bad enough," Hardie said as he smirked at his son.

His son smirked back.

"What about you, Ratchet?" Twin asked.

Ratchet considered his many and sundry gambits. "Well, there was that time when I stole … no. The statute of limitations ..." He thought about several things. "I do remember when we were kids, we'd play in the street and sidewalks. A landlord always came to collect rent and he'd yell at us. When he wasn't looking we slashed his tires. He was really furious. I know he blamed us.

"We used to vandalize the gangsters. They had club houses and they were getting too close to our neighborhoods," Ratchet began.

"I remember that. That's how we got our empty lot to play in," Prime said. "Someone burned down a club."

Ratchet nodded. "We'd go down in groups to just hang out. When no one was looking we'd break their windows and run. They were really mad and if they'd of caught us they would have killed us, I think. Then they boarded up their windows and we had to turn over their trash cans to make trouble. We'd take things and hide them or give them to others. We didn't know how to pawn them or we would have."

"Is that why Docker and the others burned out the gangster's clubhouse by the Wiley building?" Prime asked. "I do recall a lot of smoke in the sky that direction one fine night."

Ratchet nodded. "They found out that us kids were doing this and we got clobbered but good. I don't think I've ever seen my family so mad. Then they took care of it. A bunch of elders went down there with Molotov cocktails and crow bars. It was over in seconds and they never came back. See. We did our civic duty." He smiled brilliantly.

"Loon. I would've had to arrest the lot of you," Prowl said.

"You were a youngling," Ratchet said. "Where's your badge, copper?"

"Up his aft," Twin said with a chuckle.

Prowl stared at him a moment, then pretended to look around. "Where's the duty schedule again?"

**HUGE** slag reigned down on the winged one as a deep voice came over the intercom. :Xantium to Prime:

"Prime here."

:We have a bridge forming, Prime. You want them deaded?: Zee asked.

"On my way," Prime said as everyone rose to walk to the bridge room.

=0=TBC 1-20-2020


	188. Chapter 188

The Diego Diaries: Hide and Seek (dd7 188)

=0=Out there at Homeland

They bridged to Omega, then settled on the flight deck. On the screen before them was a bridge that flared open and three ships flew out. They bore the same markings as ships of the Vergo Confederation. They were sleek, fast appearing and heavily armed. It would appear that they were coming to look around.

"There is no acknowledgment, Optimus," Prowl said. He glanced at the forward screen. "These are medium scale fighters, bear about 58% of the markers for Cybertronian tech and can do damage if they engage. They're still not in our league but they aren't far off." Prowl was grim and so was everyone else.

"Open a channel." Prime sat on the command chair staring at the screen and the data that lined up beside the picture of things outside.

"The channel is open, Prime," Blaster said as he glanced at the forward screen.

"Unknown vessels, this is Optimus Prime of the Empire of Cybertron. Identify yourselves and state your purpose," he said coldly. Images of dead babies filled his processor as he waited.

It took a moment but someone spoke in very passable Cybertronian, hat is, they did or their translators. "This is Medios of Rampant IV, home world of the Hur-Gon people, a partner in the Vergo Alliance. Why are you here and what happened to our trading partners at Sun Base?" The voice was low and firm.

"I do not have to explain my presence. I am asking you to state your purpose," Prime repeated.

It was very tense and silent as everyone waited, then a message with video incoming was had. Prime glanced at Blaster. "Put it up but don't return the favor of images. I don't want to complicate this by reminding them of who I am."

An image of a short individual appeared on the screen, one who was familiar from an earlier terrible encounter. He was a Hur-Gon, a small alien humanoid. Though small and improbable appearing, they were very strong, could run fast over short distances, had a large helm and smaller body proportionally and were very smart. They had large dark eyes and if the humans were here they would call them small Greys, though they weren't that species. "I am Medios. I lead this trade delegation to go to Sun Base. It is scheduled through the Technology Guild of Sun Base and our own trade organization. I am seeking safe passage to the meeting."

He stared at the screen, his large dark eyes never blinking as he waited. "I would like to know why you do not exchange images. I would like to see who I am talking to."

"It is not in our practice to do so among the elite leadership of our people. I am here to tell you that I am inspecting this colony. We received a distress signal from them stating that they had a highly infectious virus in the population. It and the other planet are in quarantine until we find out what this is and how to stop it. You will not be allowed to proceed further. I would suggest you leave and await an all clear call before coming back." Prime watched the alien as he absorbed the news.

"Very well," Medios finally said. "We will be leaving."

Prime watched as the ships slowly came about, then waited for a bridge to re-appear. When it did, they flew through and were gone. Prime turned to Wheeljack and Perceptor who were nearby working out the sensor readings of the encounter. "What can you tell me, Perceptor? Wheeljack?"

'Jack glanced at him. "They have our tech. They have a pretty good modified space bridge. It isn't for great distances. I suspect that this is the outer limits of its capability but its solid. There's other tech of ours on their ships including some of the weapons systems. I don't remember them having it when we encountered them the last time during the Functionalist stand off. It would appear that they've either innovated with our gear or leveled up through trade."

"We're going to get shot with our own stuff," Ironhide said as he sat between two of his grandfathers. "Frag that."

Prime nodded. "They left but something tells me they will be back. When they figure out I am the figure from their last encounter, they will return with a vengeance."

It was silent.

Then Raptor stood. "Well, they can get slagged again."

Prime rose and faced him. "I'll leave the design of that to you. If Primus is willing, we can move Homeland shortly and be done with this area." He began to walk to the bridge nearby with everyone following him.

Omega and the others would stay vigilant right here.

=0=Ops Center, Homeland

They began to leave, everyone of the senior team but Prowl and Ratchet. They would stay to monitor the situation, then come home the next orn to allow two others to stay. Ratchet and Prowl watched them go, then looked at each other.

"Well, here we are." Ratchet sat heavily, then put his peds up. "If I drift off into recharge, don't wake me."

Prowl sat, then grinned. "I will."

It would be pleasantly quiet in Ops Center for a while.

=0=Home

They snuck in, almost all of them, checking kids, this and that or the mail, then walked to the berth room to crash. Dogs, kids, cows and twinkling lights were checked out, then beddy-by beckoned. It would be deeply quiet in a number of domiciles for the night.

=0=Trigger 1

Miler had retired to the officer's quarters on the device and was taking a few joors rest. The senior crew was rotating duties while Wheeljack and Perceptor worked both here and on the situation at Homeland. Bridging here and there, leaving Resolve with the command crew as he slept, they were and would be busy all night.

Everything thus far was good. The planet was holding together beautifully with minimal inner core turbulence. Nothing sentient on the ground could tell beyond nervous colonies of small furry creatures here and there that anything was amiss.

The sun side was having morning and it would last until they freed the planet given that it was turning very very slowly inside the containment field. When it was released it would return to its normal rotation again. It would be day for a while on one side and night on the other much longer than it would be ordinarily.

The debris in the area was minimal as both suns had not attracted enough to make planets. Most of it had continued onward or crashed into their fiery confines. It was a good location, Sirius A and B, less than nine light years from Earth and Mars.

A ship could do that without bridging in three to four joors.

Win-win.

=0=Ops Center, Homeland

"I'm picking up ship traffic, Commander," a Home Guard mech said. "It's ship-to-ship communications."

"Can you pick up what they're saying?" Prowl asked.

"No. Its just far away, appears to be multiple ship communication and that's all I can detect," he replied.

"Continue to monitor it. Tell me if it changes. If you can capture it, run it through translation and give it to me, I would be obliged."

"On it, Commander," the young mech said.

=0=Morning

They arose, those that were at home. The children were readied for school, then taken by elders to their buses and cabs. The older kids were helpful and promised to help later that orn when school was out. They weren't going to the club until everyone was home.

It took a while to convince them to go, that the Military Daycare at The Fortress was a good spot for the kids and all would be well. They reluctantly agreed, then boarded their bus for school.

Prime and Ironhide watched them go, then walked toward The Fortress. The elders were on their way to their districts on Cybertron. But for the new situation and Prowl and Ratchet at Homeland, it would be like any other orn.

That is it would if you had missed a favored holiday with the kids. All was fragged. They disappeared into the morning foot traffic as they sauntered onward.

=0=On a corner near an apartment tower in Iacon, Primal Colony of Mars

He watched the tower having located it through a convoluted search through directories. Like all police and officers of the courts, it was harder to find home locations though numbers were listed same as everyone else in directories. It had taken a bit of hacking but he found his mark.

The sidewalks were busy with pedestrians as the traffic on the streets passed by. Everyone was going to work, to shop, to take kids to school. It was familiar, urban and comforting. It had been a long time since he was at home anywhere let alone a real Cybertronian city.

He watched the tower, noted that the time for him coming off shift had arrived. Walking to the metro, he headed toward The City and more intel about his mark...

*He had breakfast at the same diner every morning when coming off shift.

*He ate with anywhere between five and fifteen mechs and femmes depending on things.

*They had the usual breakfast foods, laughed and enjoyed themselves, then left to walk to The Fortress to check in.

After that, he was off duty until evening came again, was in the courts doing follow ups or on missions. He liked to go to the dojo and hang out, be at home or at work in the office in Metrotitan.

He clung to a strap as the train zinged along, then walked up with everyone else when they departed the station. It was cold and sunny outside as he walked toward The Diner On The Corner. Staking out a spot nearby where he could watch, Cog the Tracker, Cog the Stalker, Cog the slightly mental watched as a group of Night Watchmen walked across the street after dropping off their horses to go to breakfast in the diner.

Springer was among them. So was the poseur that was supposed to be his bond. That was a lie and an inconvenience for sure. But that was for later. Right now he had to figure out the lay of the land, then hook up with Springer when he did. They were meant for each other. They were, he thought as he watched the big mech walk into the building to disappear from view.

He would wait until Springer came out, follow him and note his routine, then eventually he would hook up and they'd be on again.

He leaned against a light pole and waited.

He was a patient mech, Our Cog.

=0=Ops Center, Homeland

Ratchet sat on a chair fast into recharge, his joints locked so he wouldn't slide off. His peds were resting on another chair as he sat dulled and silent in sleep.

Prowl was nodding off as he watched a data pad slowly fill with data about the solar system around them. He was ready to fall on his face as he waited for food and drinks to arrive. He remembered sending the order to The Fortress. He hoped it would come soon. He was ready to do a header into the floor.

=0=At a Pioneer School at Show and Tell

"**THEN I GOT THIS!"** Hero pulled her little Yoda baby out of a carry pack that Amma Lo-Lo got for her. Alor decided that given she would probably drag the little baby around, he had a small bag made for it that Hero could manage.

Every kid in the room stared at it with shock, then squealed.

=0=At Youngling Day during Show and Tell

"My Uncle Ironhide helped Santa Ironhide get this for me," Spirit said as he showed his baby Yoda dollie. He was nearly trembling with excitement. **"ISN'T HE GREAT!?"**

"**YES! HE IS!"** -everyone there including Mr. Terradive

A moment later in the same room …

"**THAT'S WHEN UNCLE IRONHIDE AND UNCLE PRIME CALLED AND WE TALKED! ISN'T HE CUTE?!" **-Annabelle Lennox showing her own tinier baby Yoda dollie.

"HE IS!" -everyone there and still including Mr. Terradive

About a joor later …

Two tiny Yoda baby dolls lay on his desk, their big optics closed in 'sleep'. Given that they were testing today to see what still needed 'fixing', the two little babies were confiscated to 'nap' on his desk so that everyone would pay attention. He loved it. The only thing better were the little 'transformer' cars that the kids would fiddle with in class.

He grinned.

Transformers.

All would be well with Terradive of Vos.

=0=TBC 1-21-2020


	189. Chapter 189

The Diego Diaries: Divergence (dd7 189)

=0=Ops Center, Homeland

Prime considered the situation, then glanced at Blaster. "How far away are the signals, Blaster? Out of the range of easily listening?"

Blaster checked his data, then nodded. "They bridged far enough away to reconnoiter, far enough that they think we can't easily hear."

"Can we?" Ratchet asked.

"Not without putting more listening devices out here, those designed for deep space. Someone has a bead on our tech as well as its limitations. Homeland and Sun Base have good tech but its dated given they haven't been around us and our innovations since The Fall. They and the aliens are utilizing first and second generation tech," Blaster said.

"Please check to see if we can intercept their conversations," Prime said. "They will recognize my name but I am hoping that they understand that these colonies are ours and thereby I am here to scrutinize them as one would."

"I might be able to link up the Supremes to boost the reach of our listening ability." It was silent a moment, then Blaster glanced at Prime. "We have a priority one message from Cybertron."

Everyone sat up straighter.

"Put in on," Prime said.

:Hound to Prime:

"Prime here," he said.

:Prime, we have a large group coming in to Nova Cronum. They don't acknowledge our hails and they seem determined to land at the Old Airfield there:

"On my way, Hound. Prowl will call up a group to meet the threat. Remove everyone who is non-essential personnel from the base, move everyone from the base camp out of there. How far away is the refugee camp?"

:Three miles, Prime. What do you want on the ground?: Hound asked grimly.

"Bring in the Alpha teams, all three of them and have them inside the buildings that front the Old Airfield. No one is to act without my orders. What is the size and configuration of the group?" Prime asked as he walked toward the door with most of those in the room who were senior staffers.

:Scans indicate a large and powerful group, Prime. Four to five battleships, an unknown number of support vessels including cruisers, battle shuttles and up to 200 Seekers. They all look hardcore and there could be up to three ship boarding crews if the intel on the group's details are accurate:

Prime paused at the elevator. "Blackjack, have Hard Drive come to manage this situation. Stay with him in case of operational response. Keep me in the loop. The rest of you, come with me." Prime headed out with the others running for a vessel nearby and a bridge jump to Nova Cronum through Omega Supreme.

Blackjack watched him go as he internally called for his grandfather to come. "Frag. I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time." When Hardie walked off the shuttle, he waited, then both entered the building to watch a point in space that could bode ill for everyone here.

Or not.

=0=Cybertron

They stepped out at the Citadel in Iacon, then walked to a shuttle parked and waiting outside. Entering, they raised up to fly north to Nova Cronum, one of the biggest airbases on Cybertron. It was also the site of a huge refugee camp, a smaller one on base for essential civilian employees and their families as well as a lot of the Cybertronian arsenal located in this hemisphere. They passed ships that had lifted off to go around the other side of Cybertron out of the way of any battles to come, but also available to fight if needed.

The shuttle landed behind the main flight control center and as it did Prime jumped out along with the rest and began to hoof it to the tall tower nearby. In they went where they were greeted by Turbine who was commander of the district where Nova Cronum was located. His own office was centered here at this, a powerful place for the military and relief effort. It was a warehouse of a lot of mechanical parts and machinery that was servicing the rebuild world wide.

"What do you want to do about this, Prime? They aren't answering our calls," Turbine said as they walked into the operational center together.

"You have called? They understand that Cybertron is ours?" Prime said as they gathered around the command table.

Prowl sat, pulled up screens, then began to plan.

"We broadcast your message. Usually we either get direct surrender and an asking of terms or some kind of argument. We got nothing from this group," Turbine said.

Prime turned to the communications tech. "Please hook me in." He glanced at Turbine. "Please call Starscream and Rainmaker to come for the Seeker portion of this, Turbine."

Turbine walked to a computer nearby and sent a text message while the youngster at Communications worked his console, then nodded to Prime. "You're in, sir."

Prime considered the lights on the huge situational datapad making their way toward the brighter light of Cybertron through the many levels of security that ringed their planet and the local group. They were crossing into the second security ring. Guns on platforms and lots of sensors were reading them, taking data but no one blocked them as yet. "Unknown group, this is Nova Cronum Flight Control. Identify yourself."

There was no answer. The ships appeared to speed up, their course never wavering. It was perplexing.

"I don't know why they won't acknowledge, Optimus," Turbine said with a slight grin. "Slaggers probably haven't heard what has happened or they're a renegade group coming in for trouble. They won't be the first."

"Then we need to be ready for them. I do not want to have a shoot out in space. I want them in one place without the ability to run. They could break out in all directions and some of our local group are not equipped to be overrun and held hostage. Let them come down and we can take them here." He glanced at Turbine. "Disperse all the alpha teams around the airfield but out of sight, all of them. Have Tennyson and Typhoon bridge in on the other side of the planet away from view and dampen any chance their signature might be detected. Have them await my call."

Turbine walked to tactical and sat. He worked on the orders as Prime watched the many lights get closer. They would be here in short time the rate they were going. Right now, he weighed putting out a defense or letting them come when a voice over the intercom could be heard.

"This is battle group Desolation. I am coming to Nova Cronum. I want to speak to Shockwave," it said.

Prime glanced at Ironhide who shrugged.

"That slagger is behind the times," Ironhide said.

"Send him a text message that he's cleared to Nova Cronum," Prime said to Prowl.

"What kind of fragger this late in the game asks for Shockwave?" Sun asked as Jack nodded. They stood by Sensors waiting for orders.

"The teams are here," Prowl said as he sent the message to the battle group. It was a text giving them permission to come to the base and land.

"Ironhide, you, Sun and Jack set up the defense," Prime said.

The three nodded, then marched out to the airfield nearby where the battle group would be landing.

Ratchet walked to the table and sat down beside Prowl. "What do you suppose they are going to do here? They don't know that Shockwave is out of the game. They must have been in deep space for a while. What's the deal with them?"

"I don't know," Turbine said. "Maybe they're privateers, not regular army. Megatron had them in his army as well. Maybe they've been out of the loop so long they don't know things are changed. Have we received anything from them?"

The communications mech watched the data, then glanced at Turbine. "They acknowledged their orders and are complying. They've shifted their path toward us. If they stay on it they will arrive in half a breem."

"This is perplexing," Prowl said as Rainmaker, Warlord and Starscream walked into the room.

"You called?" Starscream asked with his usual smirk.

"We have a situation. A battle group is coming in with 200 Seekers and they don't seem to understand that we're under new management here," Ratchet said. "That they have 200 Seekers indicates to me that they haven't been here for some time."

Rainmaker considered that. "It would make more sense than not," he said. "What's the plan?"

Everyone gathered around the command table troubleshooting a plan. It was a difficult thing to put together given the oddity of the circumstances but they managed, then everyone waited for the control tower to signal them in to land.

=0=Around the area

They came through the bridge bearing their weapons and grim faces. The Autobot soldiers were divided up and placed in the warehouses and administrative buildings that surrounded the airfield. It was dark as ever but the area was swathed in massive light installations which could render the area into near daylight. Right now, the lights were cut back in every area but the airfield itself. No sense drawing fire if you could avoid it.

Springer, Drift, the twins and Bluestreak looked out the windows of an administrative building that bordered the road that ran around the huge airfield. They had clear fields of vision of their side of the area.

"What's the word so far?" Sideswipe asked as he stood by a window with his rifle.

"Nothing much but they're coming and it sounds like a boatload of ships," Springer said. "They're going to hold them in orbit, allowing only a few to come down at a time. Hopefully, the entire group won't come at omce and slag us from here to eternity."

"From your pie hole to Primus's audials," Sunstreaker said as he sighted in his scope. "Bring it, slaggers," he said softly.

=0=Around them

They trucked everyone away who'd be a target if they stayed. A lot of soldiers from the base, all of them veteran for the most part were held to wait in four areas around the landing zone. The camp which was part of the base where workers and their families lived to be in proximity to their jobs was emptied. Buildings were also emptied as the base was cleared of anyone and everyone who could be a target or hostage.

Roads were blocked off halting all traffic in and out and half a mile away in all directions the civilian population was moved away. They went in trucks, on their own wheels or walked. Guards were posted to prevent their return until the all clear was made. It was a large number of individuals who walked and drove away from their work and living sites.

In moments the area of problematic possibilities shrank as the base began to become a ghost town.

=0=Homeland

"Any word on what they're saying?" Blackjack asked as he sat beside his grandfather at the command table.

"Not yet, 'Jack," Blaster said as he worked to amplify the radio traffic just out of easy reach. They'd hooked in the Supremes and were boosting the signal toward something more intelligible. He could hear words here and there but nothing complete.

Yet.

=0=Cybertron

They came into the primary circle of security as they passed the last beacons. The entire group was being scrutinized by a flight of Seekers that Rainmaker had dispatched to fly past them as if heading out on a mission. Their information was coming to Prowl at Ops Center at the base.

"We have preliminary data. There are five battleships, four cruisers, three heavy fighter-carriers, a number of support ships and a squadron of Seekers flying at point. The few plans we have in the computer databases indicate that this group, Desolation left to go to the farthest frontier past the Rim and scavenge. They're privateers. They have a mix of regular army, criminal elements, pirates and other trash," Prowl said with a frown. "They work directly for Megatron which explains their arrogance and they have no discipline to any degree which means they won't give up without a fight. It would appear that they don't know about Cybertron and they mean to come in."

Prime considered that. "I want major deterrent, Prowl. I want battle shuttles here. I want so much fire power pointed at them that they surrender to survive."

"They probably won't," Raptor said. "Given the type of mech we have here, this looks like a shoot out."

"I have no doubt but I know once they touch down that their flexibility to fight with their ships is cut to a minimum. Bring every Wrecker that we have and have Springer field command them. Put them around the area with the Alpha teams. They are under my overall command and will follow the plan. I do not want any dead heroes but I do need shipboarding crews and heavy fire power."

Ratchet stood. "I'll tell him," he said walking to the door. He was out of the room in seconds.

:Desolation battle group to Nova Cronum Flight Control. We are approaching Cybertron. What is the order of landing?: a heavy duty voice asked. It was different than the first one. Who they both were, no one knew.

Yet.

=0=TBC 1-22-2020

NOTES! :D 

Silverhornd chapter 188 . 4h ago

Love the chapter. Now I wont a baby Yoda too. Question since the aliens have the autobots tech could they take over using a virus or something like they did in the movie independence day.

ME: You and me both. Love me some baby Yoda. That might be a good idea. I know that they keep good virus stuff going in canon books and such. I am putting that on the idea file. It might be a good weapons for the bots to use on someone. :D:D:D HUGS!

moosekababs chapter 188 . 21h ago

Aww, no, cog! Theres a million other guys you could fixate on, why you gotta bother springer? Also, its apparent that the Hur-Gon don't have great memories. you'd think they'd remember a name like Optimus Prime, especially after he blew up two planets laden with technology they could have picked over. I guess not, though! Too bad for them.

ME: The Wreckers were always making alliances with all manner of losers to make things happen. It makes me laugh to think he has a 'fan'. LOL! I love Drift losing his cool. :D

The aliens are discussing this now. :D More to come on that.

Somebody get prowl and ratchet some coffee! :P Why do i feel like the baby yoda dolly is gonna take off the same way that Spot took off, and Horses took off... ? Our Ironhide is a trendsetter!

ME: BWAHAHA! Ironhide is isn't he? Baby Yoda dollies that actually work on drone tech. I WANT ONE! NOW! HUGS! :D:D:D

Fancyspiner chapter 187 . Jan 21

It was a cute little interlude. I imagine the shits going to hit the fan now? :-) Thank you so much.

ME: You are so welcome, Miss Fancy! HUGS! :D:D

Pandora chapter 186 . Jan 20

I have another song for you to listen to. The album's name is Spirit of  
The Highlands The Band of the Scots Guards And Pipers from F  
Company Scots Guards, they do a beautiful rendition of Amazing  
Grace

ME: I love that. Have you heard them play Last of the Mohicans? I remember when their version of Amazing Grace hit the top ten radio lists. I love bagpipe music. My cousins play and teach it. :D:D HUGS!

guest chapter 185 . Jan 19

If memory serves me right, Prime still has two captives from their first encounter with the alien consortium in the beginning of part six. And I think they hold the monster guys too, Hish or the other. It has been like five years since we heard from them, but I assume they are still alive... (Although they might have gone mad if they are kept confined underground.) Wonder what the humans would say if they heard about these guys?

ME: I'm going back to check on that. I remember going to alien by myself because it was a movie about aliens. I crawled out on my hands and knees after it was over. LOL! Thanks for the suggestions. I will check. :D:D:D HUGS


	190. Chapter 190

The Diego Diaries: Confrontation (dd7 190)

=0=Cybertron

They came swiftly and in droves. The Wreckers arrived in battle shuttles, heading for the far side of Cybertron to be off the sensors but not far enough away to be late to the dance. On the ground, an array of soldiers were still being placed around the airfield to pour firepower onto the scene if called upon. Seekers were gathered in the slowly resurrecting city of Nova Cronum nearby. They could some in and lay down the smack if called. More and more fighters came to give Prime flexibility in his decisions.

Prowl sat at the command table gathering information and making plans. Optimus had to have an array of options and their viability.

Prime sat on the command seat brooding.

=0=Homeland

"What's the scene now, Blaster?" Blackjack asked as he sat at the table with his grandfather. They were studying the maps which were trying to fill in the space beyond triangulating off the faint conversation happening among the aliens who were gathering to talk. It was a slow and inaccurate process.

"We have new voices," Blaster said. "I think they're gathering out there to discuss what's happening."

"I was afraid of that," Hard Drive said. "Hook me up with Omega please."

"You're on," Blaster said.

"Omega, this is Hard Drive."

:Understood, General:

"It would appear that the aliens are meeting up and may be coming this way in force. We have to plan for that," Hardie said. "What's the sit-rep among the mechs where you are?"

:We are picking up faint echoes of conversations several parsecs away. We are helping boost sensors to acquire the signals. Right now nothing is clear: Omega said.

"Very well. Keep us posted if you notice anything changing," Hardie replied.

:On it; will notify: Omega said, falling back into his peculiar cadence again.

Hardie glanced at Blaster. "Put me through to Prime."

=0=Nova Cronum, Cybertron

Prime listened, then gave Hardie discretion. Apparently, the worst case scenario for him – battles on two fronts - just opened up. He glanced at Prowl. "Work it out with him, then keep me informed." With that, he walked out with his mechs for the landing zone, one far enough away that would allow room to maneuver away from habitations and buildings on the base, the Old Airfield.

=0=Ops Center, Homeland

Hardie worked with Paragon to create a ring of steel around the planet and its two small moons. They were no more in size than Phobos and Demos to Mars but would be part of the lift to Sirius A if all things went well. "I think we need to get titans here, perhaps dreads. The more they face, the more they'll have to lose. Fortunately, the path to us is narrow and the only safe way to come."

Paragon nodded. "I will call Metroplex and have him direct to us those that are available."

They worked together and when they were clear on the plan, a dreadnought and three metrotitans were on their way.

=0=The airfields

Prime stood by a large building that was the main operational command system of the airfield. The tower that held lights and the controllers towered over him. There were ships parked 'casually', their guns turned toward the area where everyone would be landing. They would be able to blast the slag out of anyone who wanted to make trouble. He commed Prowl. "What is the situation, Prowl?"

:They're coming in toward orbit. I've broken down the order of landing. We're starting with the small fry unless you feel there's greater danger with the battleships being left in orbit:

Prime considered that. "Why not bring down some of each at a time? It cuts down on the possibility that they could gang up as a unit. Break up the units."

It was silent a moment, then Prowl was back. :We'll bring down two battleships and a cruiser first. The ships that look like road gangs are worrisome:

"Understood." Prime gripped his gun as he waited. Prowl would make the landing instructions through a voice filter. It wouldn't do that they would recognize anyone now. It would appear that they were gone so long they had no idea that Cybertron was no longer in Megatron's control.

It was silent again around the airfield as hundreds of soldiers and Seekers waited for the bad guys to come down.

=0=Homeland

They watched the faint lights of a gathering force far down the arm from where Homeland was located. The pathway here was through treacherous terrain for the group that was massing. Homeland and Sun Base were located in such a position in the energy floes that the Vergans had to take this route or go around a long way to come forward like Prime and his crew had from Mars. That path was safer but less convenient for the Vergans who lived the other direction.

"More and more coming," Paragon said as he sat beside Hardie. "I'll be glad when we lift out of here."

"They might try to interfere with that," Hardie said quietly. "We shall have to disabuse them hard and fast. What's the word on Cybertron, Blaster?"

Blaster checked. "Two battleships and a cruiser just touched down, they say." He listened a moment. "Fighting just broke out," he replied grimly.

=0=Mars

They ran for the airfield and the Ready-Go flight line. Ships were powering up as flocks of Seekers arrived, got the word, then lifted off nearly together for space. Mechs and femmes streamed in after getting the mass call from the Master of the Muster to report and where to go. They streamed into the ships, some of which closed hatches to lift off. They rose up even as more began to leave. It would be a very chaotic seeming but highly orderly bug out.

Standing at the windows of the Sciences Habitat and the Family Tower, humans preparing to go to Unidad for Christmas dinner and dancing watched with foreboding. Something huge was happening and they didn't know what.

"This is a big group," Fig Figueroa said.

"It is," Mama Figueroa replied with a nod. "I hope our boys and girls are going to be alright."

"What does your senses tell you, Mama?" Fig asked.

She considered that, then shrugged. "They're saying nothing at the moment. I will believe the good."

Murmurs greeted that. They all would.

=0=The Hourly News at 1335 TMC: Latest Breaking News, Autobot City, Mars, Cybertron and the Empire of the Primes

"This is Aleph with the latest breaking news. The Office for Strategic Communications has just released information that a battle group coming in to surrender at Nova Cronum on Cybertron has engaged the forces there in combat. Information is still spotty but it's clear that a battle group that was coming to Nova Cronum has decided to engage local forces led by Optimus Prime rather than surrender peacefully.

"The information that's known includes advanced notice they were coming to Nova Cronum, that they weren't disclosing all the information required for such a venture and that they were a group that was long gone from direct contact with Cybertron, perhaps dating to the time of Nova Prime during the Golden Age. Their absence was apparently due to the length of their mission to privatize along the farthest reaches of the frontier beyond the Rim. They appear to be a scavenging group, one that hunted for energon, supplies and other necessaries, often at the expense of those whose path they would cross.

"These groups are made up of very ruthless uncompromising individuals led by captains for whom criminal activities would be no problem. Many of these groups contain ship boarding crews whose function it is to overtake a vessel, control and loot it, then either kill its crew or leave them disabled to drift helplessly in space. It's not yet known definitively if this group has such crews, many of which form from criminal gangs and elements found on Cybertron during the Clampdown and Fall.

"The call up is to augment the forces that are currently engaged on the ground at Nova Cronum. It's not known if there are problems with that part of the incoming group that are in space waiting to land. Nova Cronum is a major airbase and aviation center with a refugee camp of 15,000,000 individuals three Cybertronian miles away. The entire base itself has been evacuated and everyone within two miles of it has been pulled out to safety.

"The Prime is leading the engagement with heavily reinforced troops of veterans, many of which are expert at boarding hostile ships and overtaking the crews. There's no information currently about that portion of the situation. We're not allowed to be on the scene due to the dangers inherent but will be receiving bulletins from the Citadel in Iacon where all the information is being sent.

"The Alpha Standby teams 1 and 3 have left the Military Airfield just now to head to Cybertron through a bridge system relay set up by Triggers 2 and 3 who are currently on duty in the part of the Benzuli Expansion called The Ruins. That operation is a rescue mission as designated by the Office of Strategic Communications and is still ongoing and fluid. More information will come of that mission shortly, one that has rescued nearly 5,000,000 of our refugee citizens from two planets in that region, an area that's highly dangerous due to unpredictable energy floes and outbursts from a parsec of stars that went supernova together in ancient times.

"Right now, the engagement is continuing. The Office of the Primes wishes everyone to know that the operation is fully in hand and no one who's a refugee living there or a worker from here or from the local area is in danger. It's typical for some groups to resist the current paradigm and make a situation for their surrender. Given the overwhelming numbers and firepower of the Prime, its only a matter of time before surrender is taken.

"When more information comes up, it will be brought forward to you. Let me repeat ..."

Will Lennox and the others stood by the hatch door of the Family Tower listening to the big screen newscast by Aleph. He was always the one who anchored disasters and this sounded about the same. Lennox glanced at his father, then the others. "Let's hurry up and get to Unidad. I want to see what's going on."

They hurried into the hatch for the trucks and were gone swiftly to the massive human habitat on Tri-Cities Road.

=0=Nova Cronum

The sirens of the emergency services went off, then stopped as the first of two giant battleships and a large cruiser came into view toward landing. They were setting down on the emergency field which was away from the base and in open territory. They came in dark and Decepticon in design, their menace evident, as evident as their battle scars, decals and markers of kills made on their hulls. They sat heavily, then powered down.

Prime who was standing in the doorway of a shuttle parked nearby, one filled with Wreckers and other shock troops, many of them ex-Decepticon waited for the hatch to pop and those inside to come out. It was quiet, then he called to Prowl. "Link me in, Prowl."

:You're in, sir, through the voice filter: Prowl replied, his all business battle facade firmly in place.

"Commander of the battleship Slasher, identify yourself."

It was silent a moment, then a dark sounding voice was heard. :This is Vice. Who's this? Where's Megatron?:

It was silent a moment, then Prowl's voice was back. :There was a ship named Slasher with a captain named Vice in the group that left with Nova Prime, Optimus:

Prime felt tingles on his exoskeleton at the news.

=0=TBC 1-24-2020 2-6-2020

ESL: privatize: either to make something private or secondarily, the actions of pirates who go and steal. Pirates are also called privateers. :D:D:D

(I almost got hijacked by videos on YouTube that show a company in Britain called The Green Machine building ASTOUNDINGLY BEAUTIFUL aquariums that are specialized by their use of plants. I can't recommend watching them highly enough. They are nature aquarium specialists. -Me

(UPDATE: I got sucked in. The aquariums are so breathtakingly beautiful and they show how they create them that I sorta sat there and watched. No more YouTube for me when I write. Fortunately, its Friday and so I will keep tapping away. :D) (This emoji looks like I have a double chin. LOL! )


	191. Chapter 191

The Diego Diaries: Nova (dd7 191)

=0=Airfield at Nova Cronum

Prime considered the disturbing news, then glanced around. The hatches on the ships were signaling that they would open any second and with them would come soldiers with guns blazing. "Prowl, check the databases. Find out what you can." He stepped down from the shuttle, then ran to a stack of large crates nearby with bills on their sides that indicated they were heavy machinery. It would be good cover. "Vice, this is the base commander for Nova Cronum. Identify yourself. Your name and ship match the crew manifest for Nova Prime's expedition."

A big figure stood in the hatchway of the ship closest to the crates where Prime crouched. He looked around, this huge heavily armed individual, then stepped out into view. "I don't know who you are but you might say that Nova Prime and I go way back."

"You have to put away your arms. You will not be allowed to come here with them. This area is high security and in the midst of a major rebuild. Those are the orders of Megatron," Prime said. He waited as the mech on the ship walked down to the ground.

"Show yourself, slagger," he said as others began to walk out of the two battleships and a heavily armed and modified cruiser nearby. "I only take orders from Megatron."

Prime stood up to stare at the big mech and when he did Vice raised his gun and fired. It was terrible the amount of firepower that returned to him and his mechs.

=0=Unidad Terra 1 about the same time

Lennox and his party entered the habitat, then hurried toward the concourse where the party was being held. In two areas of the huge space there were oversized monitors playing The Hourly News, one muted and the other farthest away from the party itself playing with sound. As he walked toward that monitor the crowd began to gather, follow and ask questions. "I don't have any more information than you. I heard there was combat. What does the news say?" he asked Owen Harris who was walking with him along with the leadership of all three habitats, Sciences and the consulate.

"It says there's combat at Nova Cronum. It says little else. We were hoping you had an inside line to the facts," Harris said.

They paused before the screen where Aleph was discussing the area of Nova Cronum with the former governor-general, a visibly upset mech named Velocity. They listened in.

"The area around the base itself is the home of about fifteen million refugees. Where is the camp located in relation to the fighting, Velocity?" Aleph asked.

"If they're using the main runways and staging areas, it can't be more than three Cybertronian miles," Velocity said. "There's an airfield there, the Old Airfield its called and I know they take problematic groups there to dismount."

"I see. That's six Terran miles for our human listeners," Aleph said. "What's the terrain like around those areas for those that don't know?"

"They used to border on a lot of warehouse districts both military and commercial. Shipping companies had their own designated zones. There are aviation repair and innovation districts there and a great deal of the Cybertronian Air Force was based there. It was a major station for Seeker squadrons of all type and configuration as well as major planning and administration for the military, all branches. There was a huge base hospital and a lot of depots for fuel and ammunition. All manner of munitions were there in great quantities as well as fuel and fuel distillation.

"The city itself was about ten miles Terran from the base and it was a huge hub for transportation for the military, a huge regional hub for civilian and commercial transportation as well as a huge urban space for population. It was a retirement area for former military and a very good cultural center for any number of things. Nova Cronum was an all business area but it was also a good place to live and raise your family. The amenities were many and the river was nearby. I'm so upset about this. It was majorly bombed and attacked over and over during The Fall. It didn't need this to happen, too," he said with emotions.

^..^ Unidad

"This sounds awful," Mariah Harris-Davis said. "What sort of group is this?"

"I'm not completely sure but it sounds like a mixed group, a collection of soldiers and criminals. They have ship boarding teams and road rage as well in the formation and that's never a good thing," Lennox said.

"What do they do?" Iris Baudin asked.

"They attack, board and gut ships. If they don't kill you at that moment, they leave you to drift in space until you die. Some of the worst mechs I ever saw were in those groups. Then," he said as he glanced at her, "some of the best mechs I ever saw were also in those groups. Some of them are the best and most upstanding mechs that live here."

"We have some of them **here**? In the colony?" Mariah asked with surprise.

"Sure," Epps said. "Prime's all about a good redemption story. No one is off his radar that way." He glanced at Harris. "Even you," he said with a grin.

Some snickered and a few looked offended. Harris himself smirked slightly. "That's good to know. Then I'm not hopeless?"

"That's up to you, Harris," Lennox said as Rick Harris joined them.

"What's the word, Will?" he asked as he joined the conversation.

Aleph glanced up to the camera from a data pad in his servo. "We've been given a news update on the combat at Nova Cronum. It would appear that the group has decided not to surrender and are currently engaged in a shootout on the airfield with forces of the Prime. Optimus Prime is leading the engagement and thus far there are no deaths and only minor casualties that can be determined right now. Apparently there are two Decepticon Class A battleships and one Class A cruiser heavily modified on the ground. The crews are engaged in a shooting battle with our forces.

"Rainmaker, the Great Elder of Seekerkin, Commander Starscream who is commandant of all air forces in the Autobot Army and Air Force along with Lord Silverclaw are directing the air effort that have pinned the bulk of the Decepticons inside their ships. Warlord, the son of Rainmaker is commanding that action in the field.

"Holding in space with a communications blackout are three more battleships, four more cruisers, an unknown number of fighters aboard three fighter carriers. There are support ships and munitions vessels along with four fast shuttles. The crew numbers are indeterminate but would generally run into the thousands. There is also a number of Seekers that could total over 200. None of them and these ships are aware of the situation on the ground. A null field was constructed around the base blocking transmissions while the fighting is going on."

Aleph glanced at another individual sitting on the panel. "Commander Jazz, what's the possibility of harm befalling the Prime in this shootout?"

Jazz considered the question. "Prime doesn't lead from the rear and he never asks anyone to do anything he wouldn't do. He's in the thick of it and he can take a hit. We all can. No one in this shootout is a shrinking violet on either side. We've done this for millions of years. He'll be on the front lines like everyone else. But he's also a primal frame and those are built to withstand punishment. We've never had a coward for a Prime whatever you might feel about them and all of them have been warrior class mechs. Prime himself in the greatest fighting Prime in our history which is saying a lot. No one can do what he does and no one is better and faster on his peds.

"You have Prowl doing the intel and designing the push back. No one is better than him either. Prowl has the capacity to look at a battlefield, locate everyone on it even into the thousands, and decide what each can separately and together four ways to Sunday as you humans say. He can then plan up to seven moves ahead to figure out the patterns that all of them present in any situation that can happen as a large or small group or individually. He can will devise a plan or several for each individual or group to counter them and transmit it to Prime and the others in seconds. This only takes him seconds to do start to finish.

"The mechs and femmes leading the soldiers are first class. All of the senior Autobots with Prime will be in the fighting. A huge number of Wreckers and other special ops were called up along with hardcore veteran soldiers and Seekers. I feel sorry for the slaggers on the ships. Prime will put this to bed. He's done is a thousand, thousand, thousand times. We all have. We never waste our mechs and femmes."

Aleph nodded, then listened off line again. "We've been told that air traffic into and out of Cybertron has been routed to Iacon for the duration. Ground and air transport into and around Nova Cronum for fifty miles is locked down and there are hundreds of soldiers, Seekers and police forces in place to defend the camps there. No refugees are in any danger. There have been local assets moved into place on the far side of Cybertron on standby that are on station in space. They're going to be called in if there's a shoot out in space with the Decepticon ships waiting there in orbit for landing instructions. Prime hopes to end this by capturing the head of the expedition."

"Do they know who it is?" Velocity asked anxiously.

"There is no information released as of yet," Aleph replied.

^..^ Unidad

"This is bullshit," Epps said. "This is bullshit pure and simple. The fuckers need to know they lost and give it up without a fight."

"If they knew that Cybertron was in Prime's hands I doubt they would have landed," Glenn Morshower said. "I wouldn't have."

They stood together as a group listening to the commentary as the clock inched onward. The party was going in full swing but it was subdued. Friends and a planet they loved were in trouble.

=0=On the ground at Nova Cronum

The firing began in earnest as overhead Seekers came screaming in under the leadership of Warlord, the eldest son of Rainmaker. He was burning with flames as the group strafed the mechs standing around the ship or on the ramps. They fell in all directions from the blast as a few made it into the ships again including Vice.

Prime ducked down as fire reached the crates and was absorbed by the metallic objects inside. All around him friends of his lifetime and a zillion firefights were shooting, ducking and fighting back. He looked over the edge and saw that the battleship bearing Vice was raising its engines for liftoff. :Prime to Starscream. They're going to try to go. Disable them:

:On it: Starscream said from the flight command building nearby. He sat beside Rainmaker and Silverclaw at the command table watching the giant flight and battle pad laid out in front of them. It had the usual data and on a screen opened on its surface were five views of the battle from cameras on base. A tense conversation was had between the three, then Starscream spoke. "Armada Red and Green, disable the ships. Watch their fuel zones but take them out. They must not lift up."

:Red 1, understood: -Red Wing

:Green 1, understood: -Warlord

As Prime crouched under withering fire and the growing sound of massive engines revving up to go, the sound of fighters screaming in could be heard. As fast as the optic could follow, a mass of Seekers, heavies and fast models flashed past and laid down a massive stripe of fire in three directions against the tail sections of the ships. They stitched them good, then explosions began to occur.

Prime watched and felt once again the power of Cybertronian will to protect rise in him. The Seekers were beautiful to him, comrades at last in arms and allies. They were friends, neighbors and expert soldiers. They were his to command and he felt pride in that and his people. They were a remarkable people, his own. He watched the ships bear a terrible beating from his position. The noise of all of it was remarkable. Then the Seekers flashed away into the darkness.

=0=Unidad Terra 1

He stood to one side talking to members of the Global N.E.S.T. network checking in on the situation which was playing on the screens of the MCA download world wide on Earth. It was a decision that Prime had made that case-by-case the Earth would know what was going on in the system and beyond. It wouldn't hurt them to see the dangers posed by the Decepticons and other aliens to dispel any absurd idea that they were able to protect themselves alone . It could only help.

"Right now, the only news we have is what the Hourly News is delivering. Jazz is handling the Prime's brief on the broadcast because this is happening on Cybertron and there's a lot of folks here from Nova Cronum and the surrounding area. They want everyone to have confidence in the situation by having him on the broadcast. He handles the Strategic Communications Office with Blaster anyway. All that we know is what they're telling now."

[Pause]

"That's right. Prime is leading the operation."

[Pause]

"That's the way he rolls, General. Prime is no one's fool. He's not a coward nor is he someone who talks a good fight, then lets others do what he won't do. Optimus Prime will get this done and when the word comes I'll send it on the strategic communications list. Keep your phones handy. Until Prime sorts it out we won't know the extent of this but have confidence in Prime. I do."

[Pause]

"Very well. I'll be in touch," Morshower said as he ended the call. Walking back to the monitor, he paused beside the other soldiers. "What's the word?"

"Its blazing in Nova Cronum," Epps said with a grim expression. "The Seekers just laid down the smack."

=0=Nova Cronum at the same time

They came in again and stitched the slag out of the ships on the ground. Fires were blazing, ammunition was beginning to explode and wounded were crawling, falling and running out of the ships which were highly damaged. As they did, a cruiser turned its forward guns toward the Autobots fighting with Prime and began to fire.

=0=TBC 1-25-2020 :D 2-6-2020

Prowl's ability to plan and think are canon.


	192. Chapter 192

The Diego Diaries: Shootout (dd7 192)

=0=Nova Cronum at the same time

The Seekers came in again and stitched the slag out of the ships on the ground. Fires were blazing, ammunition was beginning to explode and wounded were crawling, falling and running out of the ships which were highly damaged. As they did, a cruiser turned its forward guns toward the Autobots fighting with Prime and began to fire.

"**EVERYONE! FIND COVER!"** Prime said as he glanced around the battlefield. There were mechs and a couple of femmes strewn around from the battleships which were burning furiously. His mechs were falling back shooting at they went. Some of them were half carrying a couple of their comrades as they did. Prime rolled over the ground toward a building that looked sturdier than the crates he was crouching behind. As he did the cruiser opened up on everyone including its own battleships.

The chaos was so sensory overriding that sound seemed to zero down to a speck. It often happened this way and Prime knew how to function through it anyway. All of them did. Things seemed to take forever, the moments stretching out in the relativity of fear and gunfire. Sound distorted, everyone seemed to run in slow motion just like in films but he knew it was happening in real time, swiftly and deadly.

He crawled under a shower of plasma bolts to the building and pressed himself down. Overhead, Seekers came in again and as they did several flew up out of the cruiser and began to engage his forces. The fire and noise in this small space was almost too astonishing to describe. The last time he could remember something so fierce Iacon was falling. He glanced around to see who he could see as more Seekers thundered over. As he did he saw two disconcerting things.

Two of the enemy Seekers fell out of the sky to crash hard on the ground and Ironhide was laying face down nearby seeping energon. Without a thought to himself he began to crawl to the big mech to drag him out of the gunfire. In the distance he could see Ironhide's elders shooting everything that moved. He didn't dare call to them given the space they would have to cross and he knew they would.

He would, too.

Gripping Ironhide's servo, he began to pull him back slowly and steadily to the building once more. As he did the cruiser exploded in a thrashing, exoskeleton piercing ball of fire and thunder. Bits of tarmac and ship began to rain downward onto him as he tugged and tugged. Then he looked up to see Sun over him. He gripped Ironhide and without a thought to his own condition, Sun began to cart Ironhide away. He rounded the corner of the building, then came back to grab Prime. Hurrying away half carrying Prime, he rounded the corner ahead of fire.

He bent down after releasing Prime to check on his boy. Ironhide was perforated and groggy but he didn't look dead. That was enough for both of them. They both stood up, then yelled out together. **"MEDIC!"**

=0=Homeland

Ratchet got the call, then sprinted for the door. Prowl had asked him to come …

:Prowl to Ratchet:

:Ratchet here:

:Come to the base, Ratchet. Ironhide got ventilated. I don't think its too bad but Sun and the others want you there:

:On my way: He looked at the others. "I have to go to Nova Cronum. Its a shit show." Then he ran for the door and a bridge jump away from Cybertron.

Paragon and the others watched him go, then looked at Blackjack. He was in a call so they waited.

"Frag," Blackjack said at last. "Ironhide didn't duck fast enough. Sun got him out of the fire storm."

Hardie looked solemn as he considered their dilemma. "Hard Drive to Turbine."

It took a moment but Turbine replied over the intercom. :Turbine, Hardie. We're in a fire fight:

"I know. I was told that infant got shot." Hardie regretted saying it the moment he did.

:**WHAT!? Where** is he? **How** is he?: Turbine replied.

"Ratchet is on the way. I'm sending Blackjack for a sit-rep, then I need him back. We're going to have a problem here shortly. Where is Raptor?" he asked.

It was silent a moment, then Turbine was back. "I see them all. Ratchet ran past me. He must be going to see about Ironhide. What's the situation, Hardie?:

"Trouble is brewing. Let me know, Turbine, how he is. Don't let anyone get hurt," Hardie said.

:On it: Turbine said. :The same goes for you. We're coming when we finish this slag:

Hardie turned to Blackjack. "Go see about him, then come back. Hurry."

Blackjack hesitated, then nodded. He headed out at a jog to the door and was gone. It was silent a moment, then everyone turned back to the job at hand, trying to read a situation far away.

=0=Ratchet

He ran through the bridge, hurried to the security ring that surrounded the airfield, jumped the barriers, then hoofed it to the bright burning lights and loud booms nearby. As he did a flight of Seekers screamed low overhead as they flew at the ships again.

Lights from burning fuel and ships flickered demonically all around him as he rushed toward Ironhide's signal. It was deja vu all over again, warring on his home world against the Side That Wouldn't Die. He saw Ironhide laying on the ground with Sun kneeling over him. He ran for them and slid to a halt. His sensors slammed in and he read the data.

Sun looked horrendous as he watched Ratchet. "How is he?"

"**SLOW! HE'S SLAGGING SLOW! WE HAD THIS CONVERSATION ALREADY!"** Ratchet said as he began to plug three holes. "That being said, he's going to be alright."

Sun nearly deflated like a balloon when a shadow blotted out the light array behind them. They both looked up into the tense face of Blackjack. He knelt and took his son's servo. "How is he?"

"He's slow but going to be fine. I've seen him much worse and still fighting," Ratchet said as he worked. "He got a glancing blow on the helm and his bell is wrung. That's why he's off line. I set his recovery gear on it. He's going to the hospital for a few orns but he's alright, Blackjack. The few dings and wounds are minor."

Blackjack stared at Ratchet, then his son. "I told that boy he needed to be faster. He's pretty good for a sprint but slag on distance."

Ratchet snickered in spite of the emotional cascade that had greeted him at the call. "All of you are, I think. Good thing you're so handsome."

Sun stood, then squeezed Blackjack's shoulder. "I have to go. Fighting and all," he said with a relieved grin. "He's good?"

Ratchet nodded. "He is. Why the other night in the berth-" was as far as he got before Sun guffawed with relief, then ran forward into the fighting.

They both watched him go, then looked down at Ironhide.

"Little mech shoulda been faster," Blackjack said. "I always told him to work out."

Ratchet smirked slightly. "He's a chaos bringer. They don't mind their elders."

"No, they don't," Blackjack said. "Hospital, huh?"

Ratchet nodded. "Yep."

"He's a terrible patient. Always was." He rose slightly wearily. "Thanks, Ratchet. We'll bag this slag and go home again."

"We will," Ratchet said. "Should I tell the others or will you?"

"I will. You look like you have a night ahead of you," Blackjack said as he glanced around the corner at the full scale battle still going on. "Frag. I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time." He looked down at his son, then Ratchet. "We'll be back."

"See ya then," Ratchet said as he watched the big mech reluctantly walk away, then run toward a ship and the bridge jump to the Ruins. "Frag, Ironhide. You can't do this again." He waited until a medic came, then followed the stretcher to the ambulance. He would be in the hospital wards of Phobos in minutes. Ratchet would go with him, finish the work, put Ironhide in healing stasis, then head back to Nova Cronum and the medical need there.

=0=Ops Center, Homeland

Blackjack walked back in toward the command table. As he did Hardie and Paragon glanced up to see him. "How is he? And the others?"

"It's a slagging shoot out, a melee. Ironhide has three wounds and a glancing blow to the helm. He's going to be alright. Ratchet has him. We better let the others know."

Hardie nodded. "I will." He composed a message, then sent it to everyone. When it was pinged in receipt, he turned to his grandson. "What's the sit-rep at Nova Cronum?"

"Two battleships and a cruiser are burning like napalm on the ground. There's dead 'Cons everywhere and a few of ours are hurt. Seekers were falling out of the sky when I was there," Blackjack said. "Prime has it in servo. Sun pulled Ironhide off the battlefield. He and the others are engaged."

Hardie nodded as he waited for the last pings of receipt to come back.

=0=At the battle at Nova Cronum

Turbine was giving cover fire to a number of Wreckers who were heading toward the cruiser to enter in a broken portion of the hull. He received the text and read it. 'Everyone, Ironhide was shot but he's going to be alright. Ratchet is there and we were told its going to be okay. Sun got him out of the line of fire and he's going to be in the hospital for a couple of orns. All will be well. -H'

Turbine felt a mountain lift off his shoulders at the news. He would keep firing to pin down several diehards while the Wreckers flanked them. They would surrender when the fire was nearly up to their knees and not a second later.

=0=Prime

He was shooting at a number of Seekers who were pinned down by a pile of wreckage that was once a runabout. They had no way to go and were surrounded with half of those firing at them infuriated Autobot Seekers. He ducked some shots, then sent them a message …

:Seekers, this is Optimus Prime. Surrender or die. You have no where to go:

A message pinged back. :Frag you, Autobot:

:Prime to Rainmaker and Starscream:

They answered, then listened. It would be then that Rainmaker, the Great Elder of Seekerkin would join in the dance. He would come with his sons and he would do so with fury in his optics.

=0=Homeland

Blackjack watched the data as the group in Ops Center waited tensely. The number of voices they were getting, albeit unclear and slightly static-filled was growing. He walked to the table, then sat. "You know, Appa, it wasn't our idea to have the infant be a soldier."

"It wasn't my idea to have Raptor be one," Hardie said quietly. "I don't want war to be the only life our infants have. I will tell you now … the babies will **never** be soldiers. I don't care if they want it more than anything. They will **never** know combat."

Blackjack nodded. "Alie and I have already had that conversation about Scout."

Hardie glanced at him. "They will **never** know this kind of life. I have **spoken**, Blackjack."

"I know, Appa. So have I," Blackjack said with feeling.

=0=Airfield

The tide was turning, mechs and femmes were surrendering and the search for Vice was on. The ships were burning and the intensity of the heat was melting the tarmac beneath them. Munitions were exploding on the ships as the fire teams directed arcing plumes of fire suppressant toward the ships they could reach from what shelter there was left. The last thing they wanted to happen was fuel to explode.

Of course, it would.

=0=In orbit over Cybertron

Ships waited in their orbits for word to land. The radio traffic was oddly silent. The usual chatter was missing and the captains were getting nervous. Then a small fast ship flew past heading for the north of Cybertron. The captain of a cruiser waiting to land glanced at it through the forward view port as it flew past. Then he sat up straight in his chair.

The small vessel had an Autobrand on its side.

=0=TBC 1-26-2020 2-6-2020


	193. Chapter 193

The Diego Diaries: Nova (dd7 193)

=0=Nova Cronum

They were pinned down behind a pile of slag and some parts of their late unlamented battleship. The firing was winding down when the sound of jets screaming in to land heavily on top of a block building nearby could be heard.

Prime who was pinned down with a number of small injuries glanced that way as did nearly everyone on both sides. Standing on the edge of the building, his staff held over his helm, the blazingly furious figure of the Great Elder of Seekerkin could be seen.

Walking to the edge of the roof to stand with him on each side, Silverclaw and the burning figure of Warlord could be seen. With him were his other four brothers. Over the transponders of everyone there, Rainmaker unleashed a barrage of fury to the masses. **:I AM RAINMAKER! I AM THE GREAT ELDER OF SEEKERKIN! HEAR ME! SURRENDER AND COME TO ME IN SUPPLICATION OR I WILL DESTROY YOU! DO NOT DISOBEY ME, YOUR LORD AND LIEGE! HEAR ME AND TREMBLE!: **

Prime stared at the impossibly heroic figures on the roof which now included a luminously angry Starscream. They gleamed in the flickering light of fires and the explosion of munitions in the hulks of the ships. It was a surreal terrifying image to see.

The sound of burning inside the tortured hulks of ships was loud and echoed everywhere. It was then that Warlord leaped off the building and transformed. He flew overhead with incredible speed, then straight upward. He howled into the dark sky until he nearly stalled, then began to fall back to Earth as a streak of light. Before he could hit the ground he pulled out, barrel rolled over the Seekers here and there in the mess and flew out of sight. He came back almost immediately, then landed on the ground transforming into root mode as he held in his big servo a flaming sword.

He glanced around the area, his visage terrifying, then began to walk toward the biggest group of Seekers.** "I AM WARLORD! I AM THE ELDEST SON OF THE GREAT ELDER OF SEEKERKIN! WHO DARES NOT OBEY YOUR LORD AND MASTER WHEN HE ORDERS YOU TO COME TO HIM?! WHO DARES?! COME TO ME AND WE CAN SETTLE THIS RIGHT NOW!"**

No one moved, no one spoke in the eerie scene. The howling of the dying ships was hissing and screaming as it echoed everywhere. Then a gun was thrown from behind a box. Another joined it, then another. Slowly, Seekers here and there stood up staring at Warlord with concern. No one moved, then all of them began to walk forward. As they did Rainmaker leaped from the building to landed heavily. The others jumped down as well and followed him to the group. It was a terrifyingly ferocious group that paused beside Warlord. That worthy bowed his helm to his father and the others. Starscream himself looked furious.

The Seekers were uncomfortable, then they went down on one knee lowering their helms as they did. It was intensely quiet, then Rainmaker spoke. "You are mine. All of you are** mine**. **I COMMAND YOU! YOU WILL OBEY! **Come with me. **NOW!**" With that, he walked toward Prime without a glance backward.

The mechs hesitated, then rose to follow with the other elders and Starscream bringing up the rear. Sporadic shooting was happening down the way but not here. The Seekers had been brought to heel and the battle was nearly completed.

Rainmaker paused before Prime who rose to face him. He bowed his helm to Prime. "They will give their oaths now to you and to the new way forward. I will vouch for them personally." He looked at the group of solemn uneasy mechs. "If you break the oath to the Matrix, It will take your spark. If you break your oath to Prime,** I **will take your spark. Give it. Now."

One by one, they shook Prime's hand sealing the deal. Then without another word Rainmaker and his companions walked back the way he came. The Seeker mechs followed almost meekly.

Warlord watched them go, then shut off his fire feature. "We have this. There's no real resistance to the rear. I took a look just now as well," he said with a grin.

"Thank you," Prime said with relief.

Warlord walked onward to disappear with the others.

Prime stared at the battlefield which was strewn with wounded and dead. It would take a while to gather them up but the landing area was toasted. It would cramp the next phase in a big way. That was when the cruiser's fuel tanks blew up.

=0=Moments later

He lay on his back staring at the black sky as nearby he could hear the sound of firefighting and voices. That was slowly fading as he lay still, stunned into immobility by the intensity of the blast. He raised his helm ignoring the red flags in his processor as the lights came back on inside his head. He'd been blown about 600 feet to land on his back. Scattered around him were the pieces of ships that had flown with him. They had landed on the ground, some missing him by inches. He sat up, staring at several of everything before him before his frame took over and corrected things. Primal frames were made for moments like this.

He glanced at a movement, then stared upward at Prowl who was looking at him with something akin to terror. He noted Prowl kneeling, holding his face as he scanned Prime. He saw him yell for a medic but didn't hear his words. He stood shakily though Prowl didn't want him to move, then rolled his helm to alleviate the tension.

"Optimus, sit down," Prowl said against a back drop of furious fire.

Prime stared around seemingly only aware of his situation as it presented itself now. He glanced down at Prowl's concerned face. "I am alright, Prowl. Where is everyone?" he asked though he didn't hear Prowl's words in response. It would take a moment to compute.

Prowl gripped his arm, then led him to a crate that had been thrown this way. He sat heavily as Ratchet slid to a halt before him. Scans hit him hard, then Prowl and Ratchet were discussing things over the chaos he could see all around him but he couldn't hear their words.

Ratchet turned to Prime then went off line. :Optimus … can you hear me?:

Prime who was slowly reviving glanced at him. "I can hear you."

:But not my words? I'm speaking off line to you: Ratchet said.

"I cannot hear your words," he replied as the flags began to disappear as his internal check list began to compile systems boosts, temporary patches and reroutes. There were dings and things here and there that were being rerouted or patched but overall he was sound.

And deaf as a post.

"I think he can't hear a thing. His audials were destroyed in the blast," Ratchet said as Prowl looked gravely at him. "An easy fix when we have the time. **OUR BOYS HAD FRAGGING BETTER LEARN TO DUCK!**" Then Ratchet gave Prowl a dazzling smile because he needed it.

Prowl stared at him with a strange sense of gratitude, then Prime. "He should be in the hospital. He's got a concussion. Right?"

"His internal systems are compensating. He's a Primal frame. They have redundancies on their redundancies. They can't afford to go down. Give him a moment, then he'll be up and at 'em, just without a soundtrack. Be glad we can communicate off line."

"Oh-oh," Prowl said as he checked a blaring internal message. He looked at Prime, then the area. "I have to do something. He's in your charge." With that, Prowl ran like the wind back to the command center. "**BRING HIM, RATCHET!**" he shouted as he disappeared from view.

Ratchet watched him go, then looked at Prime who stood up and stretched a few things. "You can't hear me, right?"

He didn't hear Ratchet as he checked his servos. He looked at Ratchet from the strangeness of a soundless world view. "I cannot hear any thing, Ratchet, except off line. We better get this cleared up. We have ..." He paused a moment as the same message to Prowl came in. "We have to go. **SPRINGER!**"

They waited until out of the fiery mess jogged a fuel smudged Springer and Drift. They ran to him and slid to a stop.

"What is the situation here?" Prime asked.

"Off line. Prime is deaf from the explosion," Ratchet said.

They both stared at Prime with the kind of surprise that a child gets when they find out their parents just turned 40 and that was '**like OLD! YOU KNOW! LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TOMORROW! RIGHT!?**'

Like that.

:We, uh … we have it under control. We lost a bunch of 'Cons when the cruiser blew up. Our guys got tossed around and a few of them got burned but nothing terrible. We have wounds, some serious but no deaths: Springer said.

"You are in charge here," Prime said. "Help them, Ratchet, then everyone come to me when you get this under control." With that, he ran toward the command center and disappeared almost immediately.

The three stared after him, then glanced at each other.

"Is it just me or is it weird when Optimus gets hurt?" Springer asked.

"No. It's like finding that the Hulk is a wuss sometimes," Ratchet said. He glanced around. "Let's get a scoop shovel and wheelbarrows, boys. Something tells me that the coroner will be one very busy mech tonight."

"What do you suppose Prime's running off to do?" Drift asked as they walked back toward the chaos nearby.

"Something tells me that the ships in space know something," Ratchet said as they disappeared around the burning hulk of the first battleship.

=0=Warlord and the newbies at the same time

They walked toward the shuttle to take a bridge to the detention center for undetermined newbie Seeker military refugees that was built at the City Hall of Aerie Hill. It was in the basement and it was there that newcomers were often stashed until they could be sorted out. It was also the local lock up for the Seeker enclave with its own magistrate and court. It helped move the law along.

Walking through it, they came out in the courtyard of the City Hall of Aerie Hill just as the lights came on everywhere for the evening. As far as the optics could see, the entire area glittered against the velvet darkness of night. It was an astonishingly beautiful sight to see the illumination from towers and ornamental public and commercial buildings that curved along the hills and valleys of the area twinkling in the thin atmosphere. The terraces were lit up with housing lights and the street lights that were spaced every so far along the roads that led through them everywhere.

The streets on the terraced hillsides of the upland area where homes were located with park lands at intervals were matched by the terraced steps of more habitation in the winding riverbeds and crevasses that made up the majority of the now vast territory of the Aerie Hill District. It was created to have flow and the streets were stepped upward along the cliff sides. All of the buildings were tailored to the needs of flying mechanisms and they were made as beautiful in their ornamentation as in their utility.

The city center was build around a nice open space with places to sit and congregate. Elders were there throughout the orn and so were children and families gathering to chat. The business district spread out from there, a broad space anchored by the civic center of City Hall and Courthouse, Aerie Hill Medical Center, The Cultural Center of Seekerkin, several schools and cultural centers for Seeker art and education, the Aerie Hill Campus of the University of Mars, museums, the big Public Library of Aerie Hill, theaters, the main post office, a number of Watch substations, groceries, galleries, department stories, book stores, a local branch of the Autobot City Daily News, sports centers, amusements and other features for the living pleasure of The Flying People.

It was Starscream's dream and magnum opus.

They stared around themselves, then turned to Warlord.

He grinned. "This is Congrete. He's the refugee specialist who will help you settle in. You'll be held in detention tonight and when the Elder gets back then you'll be settled. Do what he asks. He's going to ask questions about your group and where you've been. We're looking for our people everywhere, especially our children who are being made to serve as warriors by the Decepticons. Answer them. Don't leave anything out." He glanced at Congrete and his team. "They're all yours. I have to go back."

"How's it going?" Congrete asked.

"Three down and more to go," Warlord said. Then he transformed and flew swiftly to the space bridge overhead, the Autobot City Space Bridge to return to the battle on Cybertron.

They watched him go, then turned to Congrete.

He grinned. "Come on. Let's get a shower and a meal. Then we can talk." He walked onward across the square toward a big building with glass walls and lots of light with his team. The new Seekers followed him, their optics glancing everywhere as they went. As they walked toward it a number of Night Watch officers rode past on robotic horses, a sight that was something for the newbies to see.

This was an amazing place.

=0=Prime and the others

Prime ran into the operational center that was set up nearby. It was madly busy as he walked to the command table.

Prowl glancing up come from the data map at the command table to see him come.

"What's the situation, Prowl?" Prime asked.

:The slaggers have figured it out: Prowl said as he bent to the huge map to explain.

=0=Moments before

"What the frag," a ship captain whispered. "I think I just saw an Autobrand on that little ship."

Everyone swiveled to him and the forward view port but the ship was gone. He rose and walked to the console. Tapping in a code, he stared at the screen. It was blank. "What is this, Stunt?"

The communications officer turned to his panel, tapped furiously, then glanced at his captain. "We're in a dampening field. The contact points with the outside are being blocked."

"Can I speak to the other ships?" he asked with growing alarm.

The mech worked, then glanced at him. "No."

He was silent a moment, then turned to his pilot and navigator. "Get us out of here." He walked back to the command seat and sat down, gripping the arms of his chair in tension. **"TAKE US OUT OF HERE!"**

The battleship, one of three others among the remaining group waiting in space began to move.

=0=TBC 1-27-2020 **2-6-2020**

NOTE: I do believe that in Spanish Nova means death.


	194. Chapter 194

The Diego Diaries: Cybertron (dd7 194)

=0=In the skies and space over Nova Cronum

"**TAKE US OUT OF HERE!"**

=0=On the ground at Nova Cronum

"Send for the giants. Allow the ships to pull out and we can fight them as they flee," Prime said from a very silent perspective. It was incredibly still without any of the sensory input that his audials gave to him. He'd been rendered deaf before but it was a long time ago. If this were a different moment he might even enjoy the silence. He seldom had it to this degree.

:I put in a call. Typhoon is transferred over to Tennyson and has command. Do you want them disabled, then boarded or what?: Prowl asked flustered at the sight of Prime peppered with wounds and damaged hearing. This was the first time in their bond that he'd been so battered though Prowl had been present at his death several times. The memories of those moments were firewalled tighter than anything he possessed in his massive memory banks.

"Good," Prime said as he thought. "Let them move out. Who is there to prevent it?"

:We have three cruisers from the Local Arsenal on station as security: Prowl said then he tensed. "Oh frag," he said as the room jolted in startlement, then turned to him. "They're firing on the cruisers. A fight is breaking out." He looked at Prime who was staring at him tensely. :A fight broke out. They fired on the cruisers doing security:

Prime turned toward the door and began to run. Behind him several of the senior Autobots followed. Prowl watched him go, then looked at the data pad. "Put the satellite views on the forward screen.

The view changed on the major monitor. A scene of ships firing at each other showed up in brilliant clarity. Glancing at Paragon, he ran for the door to join Prime.

Paragon watched him go, then turned to the monitor. It was going to be a fragging mess in such tight quarters. It was very tense and silent in the room.

=0=On the deck of Tennyson

Prime ran from the elevator with the others including the Wreckers led by Springer and Drift who had shifted the clean up to Ratchet and the ground teams of the airport security forces and rescue units. They joined at Prowl's command and walked to the command table where Prime was hunched with Tennyson, Prowl and half the titans in the colony.

"We have a tight battlefield, Prime. I think pulling the cruisers back to allow them to leave is in order," Typhoon said as the others nodded.

"He can't hear you. He's taken a hit in the audials," Springer said.

Typhoon glanced at him, then Prime. He repeated his message off line as everyone cut in to listen.

"Let them go," Prime said. "Get ready to proceed after them."

Typhoon glanced at Tennyson who was sitting in the command chair plugged in and working the ship to advance slowly toward the space over Nova Cronum. As he did the battleship and the remaining cruisers began to force their way out of their orbit. The Autobot cruisers fell back to allow them to pass but as they did the most forward fighter carrier and a battleship bumped hulls in the tight space.

:Frag. That looks like a disaster waiting to happen. What's the likelihood they can fall to Cybertron?: Springer asked.

A mech who was on shift duty scientist glanced at him. "Its a good possibility."

It was funereal in the room as Springer filled Prime in.

He looked at them grimly, then Tennyson. "Make sure they move. Those that do not will have to be dealt with. Disable their ability to move and fight if they cannot leave. Try to ensure that they do not break up. If they fall on Nova Cronum or its environs the effect will be catastrophic. What is the possibility of tractoring anything that loses altitude if they break up or fall into the gravity well of our planet?"

:I will factor that problem, Prime: Metroplex said as the others nodded in agreement. They walked to a station and sat, huddling as they worked out on line swift and precise operational possibilities for this difficult maneuver.

Prime turned to the images on the forward screen. The cruiser and battleship were making their way toward open space past the negligible atmospheric ring of Cybertron while the others weren't seemingly so fortunate. A battleship and fighter transport had collided, then bumped away from each other. That left still in operation but hemmed in from pulling out by the two slightly damaged ships two more battleships, three cruisers, two other fighter carriers and four fast shuttles. The transport and support vessels were lightly armed and holding in place.

"Springer, get this in hand. Watch what happens. I do not see the shuttles waiting for anyone to get out of their way," Prime said grimly.

Half the mechs waiting around the room began to jog to the elevator with Springer and Drift. They were gone in seconds.

=0=On the ground

Fire Control had drenched the burning ships and scraps of metal making the area even more difficult for recovery of the dead. Teams had arrived from Mars including explosive experts to handle the wreckage and pull out the dead and those who were injured. There were few still alive after the cruiser exploded.

Most of the Autobots hurt were hit by flying shrapnel and concussive blasts that tossed them like cord wood. They were already on Mars getting work done. All of them would live including those with burns from fuel and napalm-like lubricants that all their ships used.

Right now, Ratchet listened to the orders to muster, then turned to his field medics. "I have to go. Can you handle this?" he asked.

"We can, Ratchet. Don't worry. I was a coroner for vorns and know about case building and recovery," Moto said.

"Thanks, Moto. You're a saint," Ratchet said as he began to run for ops center nearby.

The recovery would go on for a while even as overhead the situation went from bad to disastrous.

=0=Autobots, oh my

The shuttle teams launched their vessels which were parked and waiting for the go ahead on a runway nearby. Fully loaded and manned, the battle shuttles lifted off, all ten of them and flew toward Iacon. They would round back about halfway there, then creep in to await orders to intervene. As they did, sensor and tracking specialist Seekers streaked into space to follow and marker the trail of the fleeing battleship and cruiser who made it out of the mishmash of their formation.

"This is fragged if something gets dragged down. It can fall on the camp. Fifteen million refugees. We can't evac it no matter what happens," Sideswipe said with barely controlled fury.

Kup nodded. "That's why we're going to win this slagger. Our people have had enough."

It was a grim group that sat with weapons in hand as they flew swiftly in the darkness of space. Below them, the lights of inhabited areas sparkled as jewels in the dark velvet of night.

=0=Ops Center

The screen showed a growing jumble of ships trying to leave. They were in orbit in a bunched group, ordered to fall into line at arrival in this order so they could be controlled better. Everyone in the battle group expected that Megatron was in control so they obeyed. The appearance of an Autobrand on a small ship had thrown a cocked hat into the mix.

A battleship and cruiser were flying away from Cybertron while the others jockeyed for a chance to join them. Three Autobot cruisers from the Cybertronian Armed Forces that were maintaining security for the group began to pull back, their shots landing on the fighter carriers with gathering ferocity. Fires and explosions of ship hull flew into space as they began to stitch the most problematic of the ships in orbit. If they launched the fighters the possibility of fighting on the ground was explosive.

A battleship and a cruiser followed by two provision ships managed to break free. They began to flee in the same direction as the first two making the problem at hand half as dangerous as before. One of the fighter transports was burning pretty well and began to drift. It began to lose orbit as the rest of the provision and munition ships broke free and began to flee as fast as they could.

Caught in the line up between a cruiser firing furiously at the Autobots and a listing fighter carrier, four battle shuttles had no maneuvering room. They began to fire not only on the Autobot cruisers but their own burning fighter carrier. They were going to break a hole in the blockade and shoot their way out. Beside them taking a lot of the abuse, the other two fighter carrier transport ships began to fire as well. The combination drove the three Autobot cruisers even farther back.

=0=Tennyson

Prowl was reciting the sit-rep as the view gave the picture in all its technicolor glory. The first battleship and cruiser was gone followed by Seekers to mark their trail. Another battleship, cruiser and all of the transport provision and munition ships had broken free and were following the first two. :There are no more battleships in the fight. As for the cruisers … two have escaped leaving two behind. One fighter transport has been disabled and the last one is being damaged by our cruisers. There is little room to maneuver but the four battle shuttles are shooting their own ships to get out of the line up. I'm concerned about the transports. If they launch fighters, then it'll end up on the ground:

Prime considered the situation. "Pull everyone back. The able vessels will leave and the others will not. Put shuttles on the fighter transports. Have Seekers ready to shoot the fighters. I want them disabled or destroyed before they can enter the atmosphere."

Prowl hurried to Tactical to issue orders as Rainmaker and Starscream entered.

"What's the situation?" Starscream asked.

Prowl filled him in, then the two took over the Seeker portion ordering fighter wings into the air. They would hold back to wait for the transports to decide what they would do. They would be instrumental in shooting fighters that were launched if they were. That's when one of the fighter transports blew up.

The cruiser which was beside it in the line up moved forward just as the fighter transport exploded. Shrapnel flew in all directions as a massive fireball expanded out, then died nearly immediately. Mechs, fighters and chunks of the vessel could clearly be seen flying out in all directions. Some of it bounced off the cruiser which managed to push forward anyway and move into the clearing area before them. It would be unable to break to open space following the others but would continue forward to leave the planet in the other direction.

Unfortunately for it, that was the direction four titanic ships were coming slowly forward to join the battle.

The shuttles were rattled but moved forward blasting past the three Autobot cruisers into open space. They disappeared as fast as they could go just in time for five Autobot battle shuttles to reappear and follow them into the nighttime of space. The detonated fighter transport began to drift as the other two, one highly damaged and the other not began to move away. One picked up speed and flew away while the other followed slowly behind.

That was when they launched their fighters.

=0=Ops Center

"Frag," Prowl said as he glanced at Rainmaker and Starscream. They were hard at it as the screen began to record the approach of masses of Seekers and the other five battle shuttles that had turned around to come back from Iacon. "Get them," he hissed between clenched denta.

=0=Homeland

"Things are pretty fragged at Cybertron," Blackjack said as he got off the line from Alor. "Space battles, ground slag. Its all fragged."

"Then we better not tell Prime yet," Hardie said as he watched a big group forming up down the only pathway toward them that was safe and speedy to take. It would appear that the Vergans saw another opportunity to prosper at their expense.

"That's probably a good idea. Prime lost his audials when a cruiser blew up," Blackjack said.

Hardie glanced at him, then sat back. "Frag," he whispered softly.

=0=TBC 1-28-2020 NOTES tomorrow. :D:D:D 2-6-2020


	195. Chapter 195

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd7 195)

=0=Around

"**AMMA! THIS IS SO FUN!" **

Ravel grinned at Hero as she tucked her baby Yoda dolly into his little floating egg shaped pram. She looked up at Ravel with a bright smile. **"I CAN'T WAIT FOR HIM TO COME TO SCHOOL WITH ME! ****HE CAN FLY IN HIS THING WHEN I WALK!****"**

"He's such a sweet little thing, Hero. We can make sure he gets there." Tie held out a tiny robotic dog, Mr. Boo who had been a player in a war game back in the orn and was now a family 'pet'.

Hero took it, then placed it in the egg. Both of them looked at Hero, then settled. They would go off line shortly until they were picked up again. They were designed to 'sleep' when placed in a 'bed'.

"Your turn, Hero," Ravel said as he helped her get tucked into her berth. They chatted a moment, then walked out. The others were in bed already including the big kids who had been out with friends 'clubbing' for a bit until dinner. All of them were in bed and the apartment was quiet. Sitting on a chair with several cats, Appa Ratchet grinned. "Who sleeps over first?"

"You and I can, Ratchet," Docker said. "Ravel, why don't you and Tie go home and let us take this. Corr and Chan, you can as well. We can do this in stages."

"We can go see Ironhide," Corr said. "I want to see if he's better."

"Tell us when you do, Corr," Docker said.

They chatted a moment, then the four of them slipped out.

Docker closed the door, then walked back to sit in Ratchet's chair. "This is such a sad few orns. I can only imagine what the refugees in the camps at Nova Cronum feel about things there. What does the news say?"

They switched on the monitor to The Hourly News to listen.

=0=The Hourly News: Latest Breaking News: Battle Over Cybertron

"Then they pulled out who they could find but the fires were pretty intense," Jazz was saying as he perused his data pad with the incoming data that he was tasked to present in the most confident manner possible. He was here and not there because of the number of Nova Cronum residents who were living on Mars. A senior Autobot giving the news was a confidence thing that they strove to impart to others during terrible times. That this was happening at Cybertron put a bitter layer onto what was already a bad thing overall. He read it a moment, then glanced at Aleph. "I have new data.

"The Operational Officer at the location, Nova Cronum, just released information that two battleships and a cruiser which was modified to be heavily armed had landed at the big airfield near the river. They had an exchange of words, none of the captains agreed to surrender as ordered by Prime and a gun battle broke out. It was intense and damaged all three of the ships heavily.

"There were casualties among the Decepticons including fatalities, though the numbers are not known yet. Our side picked up injuries, some requiring evacuation. Among them is included Commander Ironhide of Praxus who sustained a heavy concussion but is expected to fully recover. There are wounds and burns as well among our troops but none of them are considered life threatening.

"The cruiser which was heavily compromised blew up and destroyed all three ships, killed a lot of its own crew and that of the battleships which facilitated the surrender of 200 Seekers to the Great Elder. Right now, that particular part of the problem is in lock down with recovery and clean up underway.

"That leaves several battleships, several cruisers … as many as four and three large fighter carriers in space. There are support vessels as well and four battle shuttles. Right now, they're engaging in battle over Nova Cronum. Some of them were allowed to flee to prevent ships crashing into the ground from space. Those ships are being pursued right now. More information will be released as its received and processed.

"No one from the local area, refugee or civilian, soldier or worker was harmed or in direct harms way during this situation. All of the local area and the base itself was cleared back three Cybertronian miles and heavily guarded by soldiers and Seekers detailed to do so. As it stands, no one saw more than lights in the sky from the camps that surround the area."

"What about the status of the soldiers? Is there anyone identified injured beyond Commander Ironhide?" Aleph asked.

"No. Word has been delivered that Prime himself took several hits and was blown about 600 feet from the force of the cruiser exploding. He's functional and hard at the task of bringing these slaggers to heel."

"We can assume that the airport at Nova Cronum, the big military airport is out of business due to the conflict then?" Aleph asked.

"There was a lot of damage but the Autobot Construction Corps is already there doing the removal, assessing the situation so that they can repair it and get it going again. Nova is a big base, has a large ready-go assault force on line for things like this, receives surrenders from Decepticons on a regular basis and does a lot of cargo receiving and transfer. It'll be going again in no time."

=0=Unidad Terra 1

A large group of men and some women stood or sat near the big monitor that was showing the broadcast with the sound turned up near the recreational area of the Great Concourse. The other down the concourse was muted.

Glenn glanced at some of the men with him. "I would give a lot to see this."

"I called Mirage to ask if they're going to show visuals and he said when the fires are out they will," Bobby Epps said.

"Two battleships and a cruiser. That must have been a bitch. Prime getting tossed 600 feet is a sight I wouldn't want to see. Primal frames must be titanic constructions," Niall Graham said as he nursed a beer.

Everyone nodded silently. The sight of something that big being blown like a leaf was hard to imagine.

"If the ships in space got away, then they're going to be at this a while. Prime wouldn't let them go without penalties," Jessie said as James stood beside her. "If they think they can come and do damage to the planet, then get away, what stops others?"

"Nothing," Glenn Morshower said grimly.

=0=Homeland

They stared at the data pad that showed an ever growing mass of lights just at the edge of their sensors. It would appear that the Vergans were gathering to take advantage of the colonies. What they would think if they arrived to find one already gone and no smoldering debris to show for it, no one could guess though that was Hard Drive's job.

Alor had arrived and sat with Blackjack receiving data straight to his processor as he refined it to build scenarios and make projections based on logic and the input. He was Prowl before Prowl so this was second nature to him. It was silent in the room.

"I'm glad you saw Ironhide before you came, Ali. That infant better learn to duck or be faster," Blackjack said as he sat tensely.

"He takes after you, 'Jack. You never could duck fast enough either," Alor said grimly. "Oh. Merry Christmas Surprise by the way."

Both of them smirked slightly at Alor's tense frame. His expression was slightly preoccupied as he gathered and synthesized information. It would be a long night in the building until it wasn't.

Outside in the desert scape where the beautiful city of Homeland sat empty and silent, the sun was setting on the horizon. It would be dark as the pit shortly.

=0=Up there above Nova Cronum

A fighter carrier blew up and threw a fireball, shrapnel, parts of its great body and visuals of mechs and femmes either flailing or hanging limply as they were propelled outward by the blast. It had rocked the cruiser who managed to bull forward and limp onward in a probably futile attempt to get away. As it flew onward to try an escape in the opposite direction it would disappear over the curve of Cybertron.

It would be there that it would face four titanic frames in ship mode all alone.

At the site itself, four battle shuttles broke free and sped into the night of space. Behind them, flying hot and ready to rumble, five Autobot battle shuttles led by Springer and Drift pursued them fiercely. They all disappeared as the two fighter transports edged forward, one trailing its mechanical entrails behind it in a steady stream of fuel and internal parts.

Of the three, one was burning and drifting dead in the water so to speak. One was highly damaged but moving with gathering speed while the other wasn't harmed at all. As they flew forward they launched their fighters. They swarmed out of their hangar decks and grouped up to attack the cruisers and five battle shuttles led by Kup, Lissie and Hercy who had just arrived. Behind them coming at speed, two flights of heavy gunner Seekers joined them.

It was on.

=0=Mars

They slipped in after checking with the night nurse. Walking as quietly as they could to the berth where Ironhide was in mild stasis, they gathered around him. It was silent a moment, then Ravel squeezed his servo. "What a fine mech you are, Ironhide. You're desperately loved. You're central to all our happiness. Get better and come home. The infants miss you and so do we."

Tie vented a sigh, then squeezed Ironhide's ped which poked out of the thermal blanket. He covered it, then grinned. "He's a big mech isn't he? What a great family he has and that we all are one … it makes my spark so happy. I know Ratchet would be here if it was serious. He just has to rest and then things will be okay."

"Its my desire, too, son," Corr said as he fussed with Ironhide's blankets. "Let's let him rest, then come back in the morning. Maybe we can sneak in a treat for him. He does like buns doesn't he. They make sweet buns with a nice frosting at the bakery. I don't know if he's ever had them. I think he'll like them," Chan said.

They all agreed, then slipped out.

Ironhide recharged onward. He didn't know they were there but he did have a dream about buns.

=0=Prime and the Titans

They rounded the curve of the great Primus and saw it ahead, a cruiser running as swiftly as it could. Tennyson who was linked in and sitting on the command chair glanced at Prime. :I will take care of this, Prime:

Optimus who was sitting nearby with Prowl nodded. "Thank you, Tennyson."

Tennyson linked in with the cruiser which was slowing rapidly. "This is Tennyson of the Dreadnought Battle Group Desolation. I am ordering you to surrender or I will destroy you. You have no other choices. Tell me which way you want to go … do you live or do you die in the next few seconds?"

A deep voice was heard over a crackly connection. Obviously, their communications was damaged. "This is the cruiser Harrier. Give us your terms."

Tennyson sat back. "Lock it all down and jump into space. When you're clear and I'm satisfied, your ship will become molecules once more." With that, the huge guns of the big ship began to swivel to point in the direction of the almost comically smaller vessel.

It was then that the ship came full stop and crew began to abandon the vessel. In moments after his drones did their inspection, pulling out every data node and database in the ship along with anything else that was interesting, Tennyson would blow it up with a slimline missile designed for such things in close quarters. To Prime's great relief, nothing would fall to Cybertron from this vessel.

=0=Mars

"We have an update. The number of Decepticons retrieved from the firefight number about 2600. Of that number only three have survived. Two of them are in critical condition at the Medical Center and one is at Metro Femme. They're expected to recover, though two are in guarded condition and could go either way. The explosion of the cruiser's fuel tanks made short work of the oppositional crews.

"The situation in space has been tempered by several of the vessels of this group being allowed to flee. They're being pursued and are expected to surrender or be destroyed in short order. The dreadnought Tennyson and three metro-titans from Cybertron are making their way to the confrontation site to remove disabled vessels, then pursue those that are fleeing," Aleph said as he read the update given him by Jazz.

=0=Unidad

"Tennyson is about 15 or so miles in running format," Will Lennox said with a trace of awe. "Him and three metrotitans. Prime isn't playing around."

Everyone nodded. He wasn't.

=0=TBC 1-29-2020 2-6-2020


	196. Chapter 196

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd7 196)

=0=On the deck of Tennyson, still in the orbit of Cybertron

:Optimus, are you alright?:

He glanced up at Prowl who was staring at him with a serious expression of concern. :I am fine. I dialed down my pain receptors:

Prowl glanced at Ratchet nearby. :Ratchet. Optimus has pain:

Ratchet glanced up from the tactical station, then walked to the table. Plugging in to Optimus, he read the data flood, then glanced at Prowl. :His audials are broken. The pieces are scattered around the slotted area near the back. It might feel like sharp pain but his pain receptors read at null point. If he has pain he can't feel it:

:What does that mean? Is he making it worse or what?: Prowl asked.

:No: Ratchet said as he scanned the area with a handheld. He pulled the plugs, then studied the data. :The shards that shattered are clumped together and can't rattle around anymore. If he could feel it the feeling would be like needles but he can't. I don't see it being an issue until we can replace them:

Optimus who was sitting at the command table reading incoming data looked at both. He had streaks of oil and a couple of scorch marks on his arms. There were four small wounds that were field patched and would receive full repairs later. Right now, he was in a world of total deafness only broken by his own thoughts and the interpersonal communications that all of his species bore.

Thank Primus.

Prowl stared at him with a frown, then turned to Ratchet. :He should be resting. He should be in the hospital recovering from replacement surgery and how hard will that be? I could barely get past the twinnies:

:He should be but that's a futile thing: Ratchet said as both stared at Prime with frowns. :Right now, I have him on my sensors and I'm monitoring him long distance. The first moment we can have, he goes with me to the Medical Center and a berth there:

:I cannot do that, Ratchet: Optimus said as he sat back gingerly in his chair.

"You will if I say so," Ratchet said.

A couple of the Home Guard nearby glanced at them, then turned hurriedly back to the job at hand. Tennyson and the others were working but Typhoon grinned at Ratchet before he joined them again.

:Springer to Prime:

"Prowl here."

:Prowl, we found our quarry. How's the dog fight doing there? Do you need us to assist?: he asked from the deck of his ship.

"We have it, Springer. Continue," Prowl said.

Beyond the forward view port a scene of disaster was playing out. The last fighter carrier to leave the orbital pattern it and the other ships were holding had launched its fighters moments before.

A fighter carrier listed nearby as it burned inside with great ferocity. Another was drifting as it lost its mobility while the last one fled onward. The two left behind had launched their fighters and some had even come from the one flying away with Lissie and the others chasing it. The fighters came out and swarmed toward the three cruisers and other ships that were holding them from their arrival in orbit. As they did, a swarm of Seekers burst around the curve of the planet and dove into them.

It should have been more furious. One would expect it but given that the fighters were not expecting them, given that their mother ships were basically scrap and their resistance was futile, they had little incentive to make the dog fights last especially when the dreadnought and titans came over the horizon heading straight for them.

Most of the fighters arced away heading after their comrades with the Seekers in hot pursuit. Here and there a fighter drifted, shot through and through but most flew away into space. They would be an easy pick up because when they did the math … dreadnought/titans plus no where to go multiplied by a dwindling on board fuel supply equaling doomed … the answer only led to surrender. It would be an intensely surly group of Decepticons, civilian criminals and dead heads that would be gathered from the seething mass of frustration that signaled their willingness to give up a few at a time.

A fifteen or sixteen mile long ship with guns with barrels big enough to hide a big shuttle along with three others arriving at the same time was good incentive to do so, too.

=0=Out there

They chased the four battle shuttles away from Cybertron as they headed out toward the direction of the Rim and the outermost reaches of (semi) Decepticon controlled space. Behind them the battle was raging as they watched the two crippled fighter carriers launch their cargo. They were like ants pouring out of a hole to defend the hill as they swarmed in masses.

"What's going on with the battles at home?" Sideswipe asked Kup who was staring at the console.

Kup glanced at him, then back to the console. "The slaggers had a fight but it appears they sense the futility. Apparently Tenn and the titans have arrived on the scene."

"They're getting the upper servo? I saw the order to send Seekers. Heavy gunners, I think," Sideswipe said.

Kup nodded. "Prime sent in the cavalry."

They sped onward into the darkness together.

=0=Homeland

The gathering forces continued to grow in the vast distance as Hard Drive and Alor sat side-by-side looking at the data rolling in. Hardie leaned back as he considered their situation. "Hard Drive to Wheeljack."

A great number of relays sent his message and Wheeljack's reply in nearly real time. :Wheeljack here, Hardie:

"What's the status of Sun Base, 'Jack?"

There was a pause, then Wheeljack was back. :We're looking good. I'm hoping for a release in the early morning if all stays this well:

"Thank you. Contact me when the Triggers are ready for this one," Hardie said quietly.

:Will do. Wheeljack out:

It was silent a moment, then Hardie leaned forward to stare at the data pad. "Frag," he whispered softly.

=0=Mars

"We have an update from the Offices of Strategic Information," Aleph was saying. It was nearing dawn as the broadcast continued. "The battle group that was in orbit around Cybertron over the city of Nova Cronum has been neutralized without ground fall. Several large ships have been allowed to escape to prevent their fall into the gravity well of Cybertron in the event that a shoot out disabled them. They are currently being pursued.

"As it stands, two fighter carrier ships have been disabled in orbit and one is furiously burning inside as the survivors are evacuated to waiting ships and prison or the hospital. One has fled with Autobot shuttles in hot pursuit. Four battle shuttles escaped with pursuit after them as well. Cruisers, how many is unknown, disabled themselves trying to flee with one surrendering to the dreadnought Tennyson who is part of the ready-go fleet kept here on the flight line or in permanent orbit at Autobot City.

"There are indeterminate numbers of prisoners and injured being taken into custody by Seekers in the heavy gunner class who were dispatched to take care of the fighters when the disabled carriers launched them. It was a very one sided and short battle. There is no current combat going on in the orbital paths of Cybertron. All further episodes that might occur will happen in the pursuits currently underway.

"In a moment, we will discuss these new developments with Commander Jazz and speak with Deputy Warden Coleus at the prison to find out how things are going on there," Aleph said.

Watching him with interest and a dinner plate of very tasty food, Will Lennox glanced at the others who were sitting with him eating dinner as well. "That was a lucky miss. I wonder how bad it really is?"

"When Prime gets back he'll tell everyone. I never saw a government that disclosed as much as Prime's," Seymour Simmons said. "It's uncanny."

Nearby, watching them and the screen, mercs sat and dined. Neither group would speak to each other for the rest of the night.

=0=On Tennyson

Prime ordered the three titans to follow the chase groups to support a smart surrender without a fight. They disappeared into the distance. Tennyson was holding orbit near the battle scene as his environs were being used to gather up the dead and wounded as well as be a platform for the clean up crews who were working to clear the orbital lane.

They watched the situation outside, then Prime glanced at Prowl. :What is the situation at Homeland, Prowl?:

Prowl put in the call, listened, then glanced at Prime. :It appears that a force is being built up at the edge of our sensor capability and perhaps they'll come our way:

Prime considered that. :Ask Hard Drive what he needs, then send it. We need to barricade the traffic lane to Homeland. I do not want a fight if we can help it. Have you contacted Wheeljack for an update?:

Prowl made the call, then sat back in his chair. :All is going well but it looks like tomorrow morning at the earliest for a release. All things being equal, of course:

Prime nodded, then looked at the data pad. :Of course: he replied.

=0=Mars

The children were parted out after breakfast, some heading to the library to study for a test in science when school began again and the rest to daycare centers. It was the orn after Christmas Surprise and thus, the colony was swinging wide open. Traffic was brisk, refugees were wandering or getting business done and it was a bright energy that lit up the atmosphere of the colony which was still festooned with trees, lights and beautiful decorations. They stood at 107,000,000 plus citizens as of the moment.

The little group of elders walked out of the elevator at the Medical Center, then headed for Ironhide's room. Entering it quietly, they walked to the berth and gathered around.

Watching them come in, Ironhide grinned. "You're up early."

"We put the tykes in daycare, then came to see you, son," Ravel said as he took Ironhide's servo. "We brought you a treat."

Chan, Corr, Docker and Appa Ratchet stood on one side of the berth while Tie Down stood with Ravel on the other. Tie handed a box to Ironhide who was propped up on the berth.

Ironhide took the box, then grinned. "Thanks."

"We think you'll like them, Ironhide. We do," Ravel said sweetly.

"When do you get out, son?" Appa Ratchet asked.

"They won't let me out because Ratchet wrote a hold, the slagger. I'm going to sneak out if this takes too long. There's a battle somewhere with my name on it," Ironhide said.

Chan grinned. "Your ada told us you would say that. Alie mentioned something about his ped and your aft."

"Sounds like him," Ironhide said with a chuckle. They chatted a bit, then the group walked out to 'let you rest, son'. He grinned as they left, then looked at the box on his lap. He opened it, then marveled. It was filled with small crescent shaped buns with white frosting on them. He took one, smelled it, then popped it in his mouth. Savoring the sweetness, he grinned. "Ah … little crescent moons with frosting. Will the World of Buns ever run short of surprises?"

He would spend the next few breems eating them as he pondered that, one of the questions of the ages. The monitor would play the news as he did.

=0=Homeland

Hardie sent his list of necessaries for the possibility of battle ahead. The group was still congregating far away. As long as it did it allowed Cybertron to get things in order, then return with their firepower.

"This is fragged," Alor said as he signed off with Ratchet. "Prime is deaf. The infant is awake and snarling at the nurses. Ratchet told him he'd plant him if he wasn't a better patient. The infants are in daycare until school starts."

"Sounds well in servo," Hardie said.

"I hope so," Alor said with a sigh. "This is fragged."

"I won't argue with that," Hardie said with feeling.

TBC 1-31-2020 edited 2-7-2020

We used to eat sweet crescent rolls with frosting every Sunday. It was our treat. A German style bakery made them. I still dream about them. :D:D:D


	197. Chapter 197

The Diego Diaries: More Stuff (dd7 197)

=0=Cybertron

Tennyson held over Nova Cronum as he acted as the staging area for the recovery of the fighting that had now died down completely. The area was strewn with wreckage while Seekers and runabout vessels combed everywhere they could reach to find those who needed pick up, repair or burial.

The interlude between the Seekers and fighters was short and ugly. There were damaged Seekers being pulled aboard Tennyson to go to the Med Bay for repairs but they weren't serious injuries. Some of them were collisions between fighters and jets in the close quarters of the battlefield.

Prime sat on the command chair watching and listening through an inter personal feed from Prowl what was happening outside. All of the calls to him were routed through his frequencies as they came in from everywhere. He was completely deaf and the cocoon of silence that wrapped him in cotton was strange and comforting at the same time. It was interesting to feel the miss of sound but he would be glad when the repairs would be done.

Ratchet stepped off the elevator, then walked to Prime. He paused in front of him noting that it took his appearance for Prime to see him there. :You might try your sensors so no one will sneak up on you:

:I think they're damaged as well: Prime said. :I have the strangest array of things that either do not function or are slow to react:

:I'll take care of that. You'll be off duty for three or four orns so that the audials can seat themselves and work back into your systems. If there's sensor damage then that's something that requires resting up: Ratchet said.

:It might not be possible. Hard Drive mentions that a force is gathering to come our way at Homeland: Prime replied grimly.

:I was afraid of that: Ratchet said. :Those slaggers are vultures:

:You won't get an argument from me: Prowl said grimly as he joined them. :What's the situation medically?:

:We recovered about 2,600 parts of bodies from the ground blast. We're going by the ship data manifests that were recovered before things blew up. As for this outside … perhaps five or six hundred dead and many wounded. Most of them have surrendered. What the boys bag on the hunt is anyone's guess until we can comb the data. No one can find Vice, by the way. What he can tell us about Nova went up with him. If he was anywhere near the ship he's toast. I have wounded being hauled out and with them the sound prisoners. We're going to have to have a funeral for a lot of mechs, though most of them can fit in a moderate sized valise:

:You're a heathen: Prowl said. He paused to listen to a call, then turned to Prime. :The fighter carrier was engaged, then surrendered. It had been hit in the fuel cells. The ship is out of commission and the fighters have been rounded up. We can get it at any time but for now we're pillaging it and removing crew and other things of interest:

:What about Homeland, Prowl?: Prime asked.

:Give me a moment: Prowl said as he walked toward a station nearby to sit and call Hardie.

Prime leaned back in his chair shifting slightly as he did.

Ratchet scanned him, then considered his pain. Shooting him a script for it, he glanced at Prowl. :Granny is going to make you do the hoops. You're mine when this is completed. What about a message to The People? Are you going to let them know you were hurt? The news already reported it:

Prime frowned slightly. :I am not in favor of that information being released:

:I'm not in favor of you and Ironhide getting into the gutter with the slaggers. Its called being responsible and facing reality: Ratchet replied.

:Are you calling me too old for this?: Prime asked with a slight grin as the pain receded completely.

:That and non-expendable. You know it and so do I: Ratchet said as Prowl rose to walk back.

:The force is large and is beginning to come our way. Its going to take a while to get here. It'll be interesting if they can bridge a large force with any speed. Nothing I've seen thus far indicates they can: he said.

:They have three Supremes, three titans and the usual Seeker support. What about sending a dreadnought or two?: Ratchet said. :Let them face an iron curtain of a kind they've never seen before:

:I'll discuss it with them: Prowl said as he walked toward the group of titans and dreads working together nearby.

:I'll go then: Ratchet said. :When the decks get cleared then we can head out, right? Hardie could use the support:

Prime nodded. :I would like to know what the story is with Sun Base. Would you check in with Wheeljack and tell me what the latest is?:

Ratchet nodded, then walked to the console nearby and jacked in.

Prime watched him as he sat in his chair. He was tired and he was sure that there were things that needed fixing in his chassis that were important enough that Ratchet would insist in down time. He'd been injured all his life and carried onward as a worker in the docks and as a soldier. Some he had sucked up and others were repaired by Ratchet or other medics. It seemed that each time he was, given his age, it took a lot more to bounce back. / … you are getting old, Orion Pax … / he thought to himself. He grinned faintly as Ratchet walked back to him. :You have an update?:

:I do. They're shooting for noon. What's the time when the slaggers become a problem?: Ratchet asked.

Prowl walked to the two of them. :I called Hard Drive to be a part of the conversation. He expects them to start appearing given the range of their bridges about the same time. We're running Teletraan to go over the intervals they're using. It would have to be bridged intervals. They don't appear to have the technology to make it all the way there:

:We can hope: Ratchet said with a smirk.

It would be quiet on the bridge until Metroplex and Caminus rose from the table nearby to walk to the bridge room to organize the arrival of a dreadnought and two more titans at Homeland.

=0=The Hourly News: **LATEST BREAKING NEWS!**

"The latest data about the situation at Nova Cronum on Cybertron has been issued by the Office of Strategic Information. The ships who were involved in fighting on the ground have been overtaken and their crews captured. There are prisoners being lodged at the Military and Civilian Prison with others killed. Those numbers are being held pending finalization of the data. The dead are being retrieved and handled by the Coroner's Office at the Autobot Medical Center.

"The battles that were held in space over the planet are over and the soldiers captured being gathered for prison here. There are a number of destroyed ships and fighters in orbit that have been towed out of the range of the gravitational well of Cybertron. None of them are in any danger of falling to the planet. Those ships are going to be searched, then hauled off to be destroyed. None of them are salvageable.

"At the moment, there are at least four battle shuttles under pursuit by special forces teams that were allowed to leave the zone rather than be caught up in the fighting. That outcome has not been reported yet though we shall inform you when the information comes. None of our vessels were damaged more than nominally which is good news," Aleph said. "There were fighters launched from their mother ships which required Seeker intervention. There were some Seekers wounded in the fighting that resulted when they were launched but none of their injuries are considered serious.

"It was reported earlier that Optimus Prime was injured when a ship on the ground at Nova Cronum blew up when its fuel cells were breached. There's no further information available about his condition though we have a call in to Command Ratchet for an update. He was reported to have damaged audials and several small wounds but that it not confirmed yet. The Autobot Medical Center indicates that Commander Ironhide of Praxus is recovering and that the soldiers and Seekers wounded in the ground battle at Nova Cronum are also doing well.

"Commander Jazz is getting information and will be back after the weather report to fill us in with anything new that he picks up," Aleph said. "We'll be back in a moment."

A weather scroll filled the screen.

^..^

Will Lennox sat in the lounge at The Family Tower watching the news. It was late evening in The City and the diehards of N.E.S.T. were with him. They were drinking beer and eating snacks as the news continued to filter in. He glanced at Glenn Morshower who was here for the weekend. "I wonder if they'll let us go to Nova Cronum?"

"I don't know but I would like to see it. The camp there is said to be astonishing," Glenn said. "Their organizational skills are amazing. I wonder how Prime is?"

They all did.

=0=Homeland

They sat at the command table watching the lights far far away moving slowly toward the long narrow pathway to Homeland that was the only one that they could use without going around the other much longer way.

"Perceptor, they're on the move. You can start counting now," Hardie said.

Perceptor who was sitting at a console nearby linked in with Wheeljack at Sirius A glanced at Hard Drive. "On it, General."

He would watch the maps that would show their progress. When they began to jump, if they did, then he would be able to calculate how far they could bridge each time along with how many jumped, then calculate from that how many it would take to reach Homeland for all the huge group that was calculated present. From that, they'd be able to know with reasonable accuracy when the enemy would show up and the real battles would most likely begin.

=0=On it

"There they are," Rem said as he glanced at Springer in the engineer's seat.

"Open a channel, Rem," Springer said as the mechs behind him walked to the guns and began to get ready to shoot.

"Open," Rem said.

"Slaggers ahead on the four shuttles, this is Springer, God of the Hunt. I've been sent here to round you up and bring you back to our rather exclusive hotel for renegades. Why not cut to the chase and give it up? We have big ships coming behind us. They have really big guns and want to use them. Consider me the only one standing between you and getting slagg-"

Missiles were launched back at them.

"Oh frag," Springer said quietly.

Rem began to evade. So did the pilots of the other three ships.

=0=Autobot City Medical Center

Ironhide frowned as he watched the news. He'd burned through his buns. He'd enjoyed his meal which was incredibly good. All of the food cooked here was made by master dietitians and cooks. He had a few visitors and had face timed with the kids. Now he was waiting for Old Tight Aft to get back to let him out before he became berserk and went A.W.O.L.

A mech had to get out and do things especially when a battle was a hand. Sitting in a berth eating candy and whatever else the in-house 'candy stripers' brought on their carts wasn't good enough.

Though he did like their cherry fudge and the bark stuff that they had. Also, the popcorn was good. And the candy bars that had nuts in them. Those were good …

He vented a sigh, then called Ratchet. :**OLD MECH!**:

It took a moment to route.

:**WHAT!?**:

Ironhide considered Ratchet's tone.

Not good.

:Uh … when you letting me out?:

:Why, Ironhide … when I get a moment: Ratchet said with a dark tone. :Right now … I have a **FEW THINGS TO DO!**:

Ironhide considered that, then signed off. He would wait until just before shift change, then sneak out. He would be on Homeland before the new shift could notice. He lay back and grinned. Then he sat back up. The candy box had been behind him. It was now stuck on his back.

"Frag ..."

=0=TBC 2-1-2020 2-7-2020

valise: a bag that can hold a lot but is carried with a handle like a briefcase and which opens wide to show the entire insides.

A.W.O.L: absent without leave, a military term for desertion.

candy stripers: volunteers, usually younger girls who worked in hospitals bringing magazines, candy and other things to patients on carts. They usually wore red pinstriped dresses with little white aprons, 'candy striped'. Old fashioned. I don't know if they look like that or are called that anymore. :D

**NOTES TOMORROW!**


	198. Chapter 198

The Diego Diaries: Still More Stuff (dd7 198)

=0=There

"**MAGNETIZE!"**

"**HANG ON!"**

**"EVADE! NOW!"**

**"WATCH OUT! INCOMING!"**

"**OH FRAG!"**

Five Autobot shuttles made severe evasive maneuvers as missiles from close by homed in on them. The Decepticon battle shuttles, four of them fleeing made their move, then poured on the gas. Trying to evade the incoming missiles, all five of the Autobot shuttles spiraled away dropping counter measures as they did. It was a good move for four of them but one. That shuttle was clipped by a missile which exploded immediately.

"**LISSIE!"** -four battle shuttles

Four ships stomped on the breaks as mechs jumped out and flew toward the shuttle that was missing most of one side of its propulsion sector. Trailing fuel and pieces parts, the ship hung steeply against level in space as fires almost immediately winked out. Reaching the shuttle, the mechs began to board its hulk and toss damaged parts out of the way while others gathered up a few crew who were hanging limply in space around it. In the front pinned down by broken steel, Lissie, the pilot and two Wreckers were found.

:**MEDIC!**: Drift called over the comm line. :**WE NEED A TORCH!**:

It took a moment for the needed individuals to show up. Springer who was holding up a stuck twisted bar that was pressing against Lissie in his two hands glanced at the newcomers who immediately began to cut the metal so that the medic could work on the patients. :Where are the others?:

:Flung into space. Some of them are going to need new arms and legs but none of them are dead so that's a plus: Sandstorm said as he gripped the girder with Springer. :How is she and these two?:

:Lissie? Amma? Are you awake?: Springer asked anxiously.

It took a moment for an answer to filter up. :I'm alive. What about my crew?: she asked from under a pile of rubble.

:We got them: Drift replied as he lifted a severed girder away. :Some of them are hurt but no one is dead:

:Good: Lissie said as more metal was lifted. :I would be very put out otherwise:

The mechs grinned as a tiny femme appeared from under the last girder. She was beat up and there was energon. It was hard to tell how much she was damaged.

:Amma … tell us where the hurt stuff is: Springer said as he leaned in toward her.

She stared at him, then grinned slightly. As she did she raised her arm which was missing a servo. :Well, **this** hurts: she said dryly.

It was a testament to the mechs watching that no one lost their shit at the sight.

=0=Tennyson

They were making their preparation to transport to Homeland when the news came in. When it did Prime was fully cut into the air traffic. Everyone paused their doings for a moment to listen.

:Drift to Tennyson: a tense voice said over the intercom.

:Prime here:

:The fraggers hit us with missiles. Four of us evaded in short order but Aunt Lissie was in the lead and caught a missile on the aft. We got the crew but they're hurt, some of them bad. No one is dead and the medics said they probably will make it but they'll need replacement limbs including Aunt Lissie. She lost a servo:

Everyone glanced at each other with surprise and shock.

"Drift, this is Ada. What's the status as best you can give?"

:We have five unconscious and battered, two with missing arms and one missing a leg and a servo. That doesn't count Auntie Lissie. We have them stabilized. Two more look concussed. They're staring at us like they don't know what, not who we are. The pilot and two Wreckers got buried in steel with Aunt Lissie. She showed us a missing servo and who knows what else. We're sending them through a bridge to you:

"On it," Ratchet said as he began to run for the elevator.

"What's the sit-rep and where are the slaggers?" Prowl asked.

:We're getting organized and we're sending the last ones through now. When we do then we go after them: Drift said.

:Prowl, send the other shuttles with them, all five. Send a cruiser to take care of the damaged fighter transport wherever it is. Take them down, Drift: Prime said. :Do not take chances. We can have the other two cruisers take care of the fighter transport:

Prowl then cut all of the nine remaining shuttles into the conversation. "Battle shuttles, this is Prowl. Form up on Springer. We have one down. Go after the slaggers and don't come back limping."

"On it." -nine battle shuttle captains'

=0=Down below

Ratchet reached the emergency sector of the vast Med Bay on board Tennyson. Hurrying in, he glanced around and saw the appropriate doctors and specialists working on each of the ten or so members of Lissie's shuttle. As he did, a stretcher came in with a small femme laying on it. Ratchet followed it into the emergency suite and began to work on her situation immediately.

=0=Springer

He saw the five shuttles behind him as he moved out with his remaining four. The shattered hulk of Lissie's ship hung in space behind them as a cruiser and a few smaller ships for retrieval approached. "Springer to Talon."

:Talon here, Springer: a voice replied.

"We're going after them hard, Talon. Hang back and be ready to counter measure any missiles these slaggers send up, if any," Springer replied as they flashed through the darkness together. "We're going to try shooting them into surrender but if not we may need your firepower to convince them to give it up."

"Understood," the captain of the Talon, a mech from Helex and a former Decepticon ship captain replied.

They formed up the proper formation for a shuttle-cruiser journey and disappeared into the darkness together.

=0=Suite

Ratchet ran the data on her, then glanced at her beautiful face. It was streaked with energon, her own and had a tightness about it that indicated pain. He immediately disabled her receptors. She relaxed completely. "Why didn't you do that, Lissie?"

"And deprive me of your expertise?" she asked with a grin.

"Your whole family is nuts but that's just me," Ratchet said with a brilliant smile.

She laughed. "You might be right."

He looked at her servo as he considered the data he'd gleaned from her full body scan. "Well, you have need of a new servo, a few dents need to be pounded out and you have three long screws embedded in your chassis. They must of flown at you and impaled you in your teeny tiny chest." He grinned. "A few inches higher and I'd have to do your optics."

"I know how you hate that," Lissie said with a grin as Ratchet began to take apart the debris where her slim servo with its delicate henna-like designs once was. "I just had my design redone a few orns ago."

"I know. I always liked that design," Ratchet said.

"I did, too. Slaggers are going to pay." Lissie watched him as he unbuckled her wrist assembly and held it up when she asked. "I got that back in the orn. Save it for me, Ratchet. I want the souvenir. That's the first part of my frame in all this time that had to be replaced."

"What will you do with it?" Ratchet said as he pulled a tray, filled it with denaturing solution, gently placed it inside, then sealed it with her glyph on the lid. He subbed it. "When you leave I'll give it to you. Maybe we can make the others faint."

Lissie grinned. "I hope so. I was thinking of making it into a plant stand or something to hold up my terrarium."

"You have a terrarium?" Ratchet asked as he began to carefully explore and debride the remaining parts of her wrist that were fused by the heat and explosion.

"I have one. Its filled with little rocks and some crystal plants from Cybertron. Flint goes there for the three decaorn meet ups by the remote base commanders. He went to the Manganese Mountains like I asked him and found some of the plants that do well underwater. I made a habitat garden out of it. I want him to find me some of those neon fish that live in the lake near Carbane. I want them to swim in it."

"I have to see this. I once saw a tank that was built into the side of a wall and had big fish in it. There were plants that glowed and those tall reeds that you could find around the Sea of Mercury and Mithril? They had them, too. They grew up and out of the tank, they were so tall."

They would chat about terrariums, Cybertronian plants that had internal light sources and other mundanities as Ratchet sealed off her wrist. Then he would begin the delicate task of removing long screws from her chassis, replacing a few things, then repairing the external damage. He would do so while he chatted with Lissie the whole time.

The others wouldn't know for a while.

=0=A while later

"**WHAT THE FRAG!?"** -Trooper

**"WHERE IS SHE!?"** FLINT!

"**I'M GOING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STAY!"** -Ironhide who had tried to sneak out at shift change but was caught by building security after being alerted by Ratchet that Ironhide might try to do just such a thing.** "I HAVE TO BE FREE! MY LITTLE AUNTIE NEEDS ME!" **

Scout logged off, then looked at Trooper. "Lissie is with Ratchet and will be fine. However … infant tried to sneak out of the hospital and I want you, Trooper, to go over there and settle his hash."

Trooper rose from his desk and walked toward the door. "I have to get Flint. He's homing in like a comet. Steiner is already there."

=0=There

Steiner leaned against the med berth as he watched Ratchet fill in the holes where huge screws had hit Lissie at speed. Dents were smoothed out, energon smears wiped away and other gentle touches were restoring her to her immense and fabled beauty. She was an old fashioned appearing femme, a look that the younger femmes in the colony and now Cybertron were returning to common usage given that everything old was now new again.

She bore a three tone paint scheme, one that reflected where she came from … Iacon … and her personal preferences. It was yellow overall with light blue lines down her arms and legs like tuxedo stripes. A light green bore accents here and there. The henna-like designs on her long tapered fingers and around the 'bicep-area' of both arms were personal and reflected her own tastes. They were done in heavily outlined black.

They usually were a statement of who a femme was or a famous statement from history that reflected something they believed or felt strongly. Hers was a bold statement that no one, not the Quintessans and later on the Functionalist Council would ever rule her or her people again.

They were elegant calligraphy and wove themselves around her arms and fingers with a lightness and grace that showed tremendous skill. Now one of her servos was gone and there were pits in her paint scheme. It would take a master to replace them but she had one, an elder from Praxus who lived here who was the son of Immortals. All of the Immortals on world patronized him. He was expert with designs of this nature and age. The paint formulas alone were whispered to be those of the Pantheon Themselves.

"There goes your scroll work, Lis," Steiner said with a slight smirk. "Good thing you're so beautiful. It might be detrimental for femmes half as beautiful as you to lose their fancy attire."

Lissie grinned at her brother. "You can still make a femme feel good, Stein."

"When will she get her servo, Ratchet?" Steiner said as he watched Ratchet wrap her stump with specialized medicinal metal that seemed like very thick and incredibly pliable tin foil.

"We have to give her protoform a few orns to heal. I put a lot of different lubricants and salves on your wrist, Lissie. You can shower and do things but don't take it off. I wrap stuff for family that only I can remove. None of you slaggers listen to me so I sabotage all of you this way," Ratchet replied with a brilliant smile.

Steiner and Lissie laughed just as Trooper walked through the door. "How's our beautiful femme?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss Lissie's forehead.

"Finer than frog's hair," Ratchet replied. "I have to replace the servo shortly and I removed these," he said holding up three very long slightly bent screws.

Trooper took them from Ratchet. "Dibs."

"Okay," Lissie said, "but I already called the stump of my servo."

"We're a twisted group. At least we got them before Sun. He made Ebio's digits an embellishment on his finials. It looks really great. He had them flattened, then layered over the right one that has the scar."

"I thought that scar made him dashing," Ratchet said with a chuckle. He grinned at Lissie. "Lucky you. He might have made your mangled servo a debris valve."

"You're too late, Ratchet," Steiner said. "He already did that with a servo from a slagger a few back. He doesn't use it but he carries it 'just in case'."

Huge laughter from all of them greeted that. Then Scout and Flint walked in.

Flint walked to Lissie, then kissed her cheek. "How are you, Auntie? I heard and got here as fast as I could."

"I'm fine. Did you know that Sun has an extra debris valve?" Lissie asked with a snicker.

Flint stared at her, then the others. "Is she delirious or did I miss something?"

=0=Fuming

He lay on the berth with a box of cherry and nut fudge that he had ordered from The Confectionaire and had delivered. He was eating his way through it to salve his rage at getting caught sneaking out. Huge mechs skilled at taking down any manner of big or little mech gave him the ultimatum: Either get back to his room and stay there or they would call Ratchet.

Then his Appa had come in with a frowny face and th2-7-2020e ability to make him crawl on his knees trying to get into the good graces of Trooper again. His elders, his god-like elders on both sides had that ability to make him feel his sad **DEEPLY.**

**HE WASN'T A BABY ANYMORE!**

(Unless one of his elders looked at him with even the slightest trace of disappointment and disapproval. Then he was on his hands and knees right away.)

Slaggers.

Thus, he sat eating fudge unaware that a few floors away his family was discussing his little Auntie's maiming, Sun's fetish for collecting and transforming body parts of vanquished enemies and Prime's profound deafness.

TBC 2-2-2020


	199. Chapter 199

The Diego Diaries: More (dd7 199)

=0=There

They flew through the bridge heading for Homeland as on the sensor grids of everyone focused away into the far distance, a huge force was coming. Prime was grim as he sat on the command chair of Tennyson considering his options. If they were fast enough moving the last planet and moons, the force would reach this space with nothing to show that anyone had been there. Or, they could arrive and force a confrontation. Or … he, Prime could destroy Homeland before the force arrived.

Wisdom was supposed to help a bot, he thought, but sometimes it made things harder. It was no longer easy to not take into consideration the consciousness of things around him such as the planet they were now orbiting. Heavy ped falls drew his attention as he swiveled to see Alor and Hard Drive exit the elevator and walk toward him.

"Prime," Hardie said as they paused before him. "Good that you came. The intervals of their jumps will put them here about 1230 joors on the TMC. It'd be faster but they're coming as an armada together. They do have a small scout team heading out before them. We expect them in three joors. What would you want to do about that?"

Prime considered that. "I would like them to meet a steel wall."

Hardie glanced at Alor who walked to a console nearby to make it so. "This group is broad but the data is still patchy given the energy interference and distance they are from us."

Prime glanced at his console screen where the moving lights of something big and far away could be seen. "We have to coordinate with Wheeljack. I would prefer for them to arrive in empty space."

"I would as well," Hardie said. "I checked with Wheeljack before coming up and he said they're actually gaining confidence that they might be able to shave a breem or two off the projected release time."

"I would prefer that myself," Prime said as Hardie walked to the navigation seat next to the pilot to sit. It would be a tense wait as a large force slowly but inexorably made their way forward.

=0=Out there

They came together in groups of ships that jumped the same distance each time. What types of ships they used wasn't detectable yet but it was of a much more advanced nature than it might have been without the collaboration of Sun Base. They were a confederation of intensely close, intensely loyal species that came into being in the same region and worshiped the same god, Vergo who was said to live in the floes.

They worked together to advance everyone and that they were different species made no difference. It was an admirable thing in theory and something less in practice for others. Part of their religious fervor included conquest and regional domination. Fortunately, there were very few inhabited planets around them and their reasonable ability to travel. Even if they were empire minded, they were benevolent in their rule allowing the few who met up with them to live their own lives their own way. They coveted unchallenged travel rather than territorial exploitation.

Odd, they were.

It was a lot quicker to go where they wanted with the tech that Sun Base had given them through trade. But it would still take a while to get there. Their tech level wasn't in the range of the bots but it was getting better. The Vergans were smart, adaptable and creative. The four species they'd met up with already weren't the only ones affiliated with their confederation as equal partners but they were the main players.

As they came through the dangerous floes that made travel in this part of the galaxy so difficult, they were tracked with every step by the bots who timed when they disappeared off screen, where they appeared again and the distance traveled. If they traveled in a regular pattern this way the bots would be able to time when they arrived. As they watched, Prime and his officers planned.

=0=Home

Ironhide sat on a chair in Lissie's room watching as she recharged. He had walked from his room to hers the moment he heard she was hurt and bunking here. The staff had told him that he was being monitored on the hospital's grid because Ratchet had made him a 'runner'. That is, he was listed as someone who wouldn't stay so they hooked him in and security was monitoring his aft.

They'd seen him limp down the hallway to her room to settle gingerly in a chair, then went onward doing their own duties. He'd heard from Flint who came by to tell him so he wouldn't find out on The Hourly News. It had been disconcerting in an extreme way to see her hurt, his sweet little Auntie who could disarm a charging war ship with her bare servos.

Her servos …

One of them was missing, the one that was covered in henna-like scroll work of elaborate antique-style writings. The one that had patted him when he was a fussy baby. The one who had infinite patience to help him build his little brick constructions and the endless love to listen to his rambling stuttered commentary about them. This was the servo he held as a child looking for rocks as they walked to the lakeside to wade in the water looking 'for stuff'. It was the servo that bound his boo-boos, petted his little face when he came to her with a discovery and the servo that slipped him a penny or two to buy candy when no one was looking.

Now it was gone to the wrist. Her beautiful painting and symbolism that was always there was gone. It gave him terrible flashes of Ratchet and his own lost limbs. He pushed those back as he sat beside her berth watching as she slept.

She was one pretty little femme. She was an older femme so she wasn't as short as Gypsy. She was not as tall as Elita and Arcee, though she was older than both. She was in between. Maybe given what he knew about what Jhiaxus had done to their genome, she was not like them but not what femmes would ultimately become. She was shorter than Ratchet but not by much. She was lean like a race horse and strong as could be. She could shoot better and fight harder and longer than a lot of mechs.

She was incredibly smart as well. She had an encyclopedic memory for things, could tell stories from any period of her life accurately and well and could settle arguments about what happened when and where for just about anyone and anything. She never forgot a slagging thing. She was infinitely patient teaching youngsters and even the senior ranks. All of them had to take classes in the officers corp periodically and she never made it anything but interesting and fun.

She was his Auntie, the only one he knew was still alive. She was of the 'golden generation', the ones who had sacrificed a lot for the up and comers. She was his golden light as a child, his confidante as a boundless youth and his friend and elder as a grown up mech. Now she lay on the bed maimed and silent.

It was** EXTREMELY** awful to him to see one of the pillars of his world brought low.

"You're out of your berth, infant."

He looked at her from gazing out her window lost in his own reveries. "They track me. Old Mech has the cavalry on me."

"Good thing," Lissie said with a slight chuckle. "You don't seem capable of ducking fast enough. I may have to take you into servo."

It stung a moment, then he leaned in closer. "Auntie … you lost one. Your pretty hand."

She raised the carefully wrapped stump. "They did, the slaggers. I'm going to have to get the scheme put on all over again. The detailer we use is booked in advance all the time."

"Do you want me to ask for you?" Ironhide said in a pained voice.

For a moment to Lissie, he was that sweet little boy that would do anything he could for his elders. He was infinitely loved, tenderly raised and doted upon by all of them. She grinned at him. "I may ask you, infant," she said as he lay his helm on the berth next to her. She stroked his finials with her one good servo.

Ironhide felt emotions rise inside as he relaxed into her touch. She used to do this to him when he wouldn't or couldn't sleep. It always worked. She would hum and he would listen. Then she would carry him to his berth and tuck him in. Most of the time she would sit down with a book and wait for him to wake. Then they would take a walk to the shore and look for things in the water while he told her the thoughts on his processor. She was always love to him.

Always.

=0=Out there on Tennyson

They came to Prime with a plan, the titans and other big frames working out the defense in this, a narrow safe path to their location that was the only short route to Homeland and Sun Base. They discussed what they decided, troubleshot it with the elders there, then Prime agreed to it. They walked off together to make it so on the newly arrived command deck of Clipper.

Prime watched them go then he swiveled back to watch Homeland on the view screen forward of the deck. It was rotating, a desert colored globe similar to Mars. Soon it would be at Sirius A, safe and sound he hoped. He wondered on the being who inhabited it as he waited for the titans to put forward a wall of steel against the newcomers.

The clock was ticking down.

=0=Prison

They sat in their detentions eating and recharging, pacing and watching the entertainments which were amazing, varied, some alien and all of it educational. The Hourly News was as open as a book, telling information that would never see the light of day either on Sun Base or Cybertron in the orn. It filled in a lot of blanks.

This was a colossal city-strewn colony with around 120,000,000 individuals and counting. There were huge city sites on the landscape that were bustling, amenity filled and nothing like they had seen since their life on Cybertron. It was wealthy on a scale that hadn't been seen since before The Fall. Everyone was busy, going here and there, playing, working and living.

All of them.

Sun Base had segregated their lower worker bees in satellite cities that were rudimentary, supplied the barest minimum of needs and kept the two sides separated. Here, everyone mixed, everyone apparently lived well and did what they wanted. Prime had implemented what he demanded and it was working. None of the prisoners were unaware that the cooperation needed to do this relied on mutual respect. The caste system didn't.

Even though they were aware of this as a basic operational principle of all highly evolved successful cultures, none of them were prepared to change a single thing.

=0=Tennyson

"The operation is on line, Optimus," Tennyson said as he spoke over the intercom. "All of us are here to direct the defense. We are at your command."

"Thank you, Tennyson, gentlemen, Kappa," Prime replied as he watched the ship armada make their way on the forward map to nearly the halfway mark to Homeland. "We will wait and see."

"Understood," Tennyson said as he glanced at the other mechs and Kappa who sat or stood on the deck of Clipper in pretender gear. "Well, we shall see what happens."

The others, grim and resolved nodded.

"This will be the biggest fight of our class for a Prime since before The Fall," Hammer of Primus said. He was here to watch and advise, this expert warrior who was a city format back in the colony in the 'Eight Ball' as the titan district of eight metroformers was called by the locals.

"At least in **this** dimension," Clipper said grimly.

They nodded in agreement.

The ships continued to come closer and closer.

TBC 2-4-2020 2-7-2020

NOTES tomorrow. I will be better organized them. :D

ESL:

inexorable: (in-X-or-uh-bl) something that cannot be stopped, something that will happen no matter what, inevitable.


	200. Chapter 200

The Diego Diaries: Even More Stuff (dd7 200)

Seventh time we've past 200 in this story. :D (insert tiny fireworks here)

=0=Tennyson

They remained in orbit, the battle platforms ready to join any conflict at a moment's notice. Prime sat in the command chair watching the screen as the armada reached the halfway mark. That was when Wheeljack called.

"Prime here."

:Prime, we're going to release Sun Base. Things are going great here: his voice said over the intercom. :We're about three joors ahead of schedule. We're going to release but stay to capture if things frag up. But right now, it looks good for a release:

It was almost ridiculous how good Prime felt, that bit of news reaching spots he didn't know he had. "Are you sure?"

:We are. We had a good feeling about the placement and number of field augmenters on world and how the field would hold integrity during transport. The ringing that accompanied Caminus hasn't shown up here because this system is seventh generation and that was first. The release will be gradual and smooth as butter. Right now, all is go:

"Then go at your discretion, Wheeljack. I am going to remain linked in," Prime said as the tension on the deck increased rather than decreased.

=0=Triggers 1-2-3, oh my …

Miler ran the calculations, then glanced at Perceptor. "All is go."

Perceptor finished his calculations, then nodded in agreement. He glanced at Miler, then Wheeljack. "All is go."

Wheeljack who was sitting at the command nodule with a half moon of big monitors around him showing everything smiled with deep satisfaction. "Then we goed."

With that, Teletraan was given complete control to release.

Teletraan did.

=0=A small furry animal walking along a stream bank hunting dinner on the surface of Sun Base

He felt slightly uneasy though there was nothing around that could harm him. What he felt was a slight ripple in the magnetic field of his world that was in the process of attaining a life giving orbit around a new and brighter star. The position of the orbit was analogous to the one they had in their original home space. However. here they wouldn't be at the mercy of a confederation that would view the dominant residents, a metallic species as a 'nice acquisition to our tech arsenal' at some point.

He stared down into the water, then felt it, a slight jolt almost imperceptible to anyone but someone with his sensitivities. Then it was gone. He stood up on his hind legs listening and looking, checking through his finely honed instincts for any threat. He didn't feel any. The turbulence which was minute finally subsided. He sat on his haunches listening to his world as it sped onward along the path of its new orbital home. Almost nothing was changed, then it silenced.

All was well again.

He continued onward hunting his dinner in the woods near a park of the city colony, Sun Base.

=0=Trigger Command

"**HUZZAH!"**

=0=Tennyson Mission Control Center

Tense silence.

=0=Half a joor later at Trigger Command

"The last diagnostics are in, Wheeljack. All is well. Impeccably well, I might add. Congratulations are due everyone including Zenith and Shadow for their help and insight. Well done, Auntie," Perceptor said as the final scans read clean.

"You are welcome, Perceptor," Teletraan's femme voice replied.

***JUBILATION COMMENCED AGAIN*!**

=0=Tennyson Mission Command

Prime sat back highly relieved at the news from the science nerds and geeks who'd saved the orn. He felt like a rag. The consequences of his many wounds and the deafness that he embodied were now getting their turn on the cat walk. He glanced at Ratchet across the way.

Ratchet was signing to him: :Guess what we forgot we could do?:

Prime grinned at last.

=0=One joor later

"We have word that the last field stabilizer has been planted on Homeland according to the plans and schematics. Auntie just signed off on the configuration," Perceptor said to Wheeljack. "We're go to release Triggers 2 and 3."

"Triggers 2 and 3, you're released for return to Homeland. Be prepared to transit through the bridge," Wheeljack said.

He received acknowledgment from both Triggers which began to move toward the coordinates of the bridge Trigger 1 would create shortly. As they did, they slowly flew past a flotilla of military and science ships that were carrying scientists and their equipment to monitor the two planets on their new journeys for the next three or four decaorns.

=0=Tennyson Mission Command

"Acknowledged, Wheeljack," Prime said as a monster bridge appeared nearby.

Everyone on the other side of it watched as one Trigger, then another moved through to disappear. They appeared through the aperture almost immediately near Homeland. They moved slowly toward Homeland and the next great adventure of moving worlds through space.

It would also create the problem that they'd have until Homeland was released. That part of their plan wasn't going to change, fast charging Vergan coalition or no. It couldn't.

=0=Home

Ironhide sat in his chair helping his auntie eat her dinner. Lissie was awake and aware at last as her timed medical stasis had clocked off. Ironhide was solicitous almost to a comical degree as he prepared her food, helped her cut the few things that needed it, then waited for her to tell him whatever she needed no matter 'how hard or how far'.

Old family joke.

"I just heard from Ratchet, Auntie. He said that Sun Base was just released and the Triggers are back to transport Homeland. They have three and a half joors before the scout ships reach them to see what's going on," Ironhide said.

"That's good news, infant," Lissie said with a grin. Ironhide being solicitous was a hilarious and wonderful thing. "Maybe we can get away without a fight after all. How are casualties among the troops on our side? I heard that the cruiser exploding decimated the slaggers. Too bad. I hate war, infant. Even if you win everyone still loses. Remember that. Never turn war and conflict into a video game that has no consequences because it does. What it creates changes everything and lasts forever."

He nodded, remembering all the times she'd set him straight when he forgot that death was permanent and someone loved whoever the other slagger was even if you didn't think so. "I remember." He did but he also liked to fight.

She grinned. "The casualties? Do you know? Who got hurt besides you? I know all my team will be fine."

"Prime got slagged. He's deaf for a while. I think your shuttle was the worst of the injuries. Springer got the rest of them and they surrendered. No one had a stomach for continuing the battle," Ironhide said.

"There's tactics, then there's suicide. Never feel badly that you surrendered. You can live to fight another orn. That was the byword for the Autobots left on Cybertron after The Fall. There's nothing honorable or good in dying foolishly."

"I remember," Ironhide said almost automatically. Lissie had imparted a lot of her wisdom into her 'perfect boy' and he was eternally in love with her.

She grinned. "Why not turn on the news, infant? We might even see ourselves on the screen."

They would.

=0=Trigger 2 and 3 checking in about the same time

"We are go," Trigger 2 speaking through Teletraan Command

"We are go," Trigger 3 speaking through Teletraan Command

Wheeljack on Trigger 1 listened, noted the excellent data, then cut in Teletraan Command, the composite brainpower of Teletraan 1-5 on world at Mars, Teletraan 6-8 on Cybertron, one node of which commanded each Trigger as well as the big science computers on both planets cut in through Tennyson to handle the telemetry for transfer. "I'm turning it over to you, Auntie, if you got it."

A soft chuckle could be heard as a young science kid who was working on stabilization realized once more that he was in love with the impossibly sexy voice in his audials. "I got it, Wheeljack," she said. Then the amusement was gone and the mechanical voice of Teletraan taking over **EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING EVERYWHERE** in the chain of command was heard. By the time she was through with her checklist the lights on the ground of Homeland, the stabilizers, were coming on with a vengeance.

Prime sat in his chair along with everyone else cut into the chat off line as Ratchet signed to him a thing or two along the way. By the time this planet was gone, the worst would be over.

Maybe.

Time would tell them as he noted the scout team had just about arrived in striking zone. He linked into the command stream where the conversations of ships and their personnel could be heard. :Prime to Blue and Green Command:

:Blue here: Kup said.

:Green here, Dad. Got something for us to do?: Springer's amused voice could be heard.

Prime grinned slightly in spite of himself. :Yes. Go see what the welcoming party wants:

:On it: Green and Blue team.

Prime watched as two shuttles flew from formation near the three titans who had come with Clipper to make an iron curtain with the titans and other ships between trouble and the helpless planet. They streaked away in the darkness transferring from view as real objects to blinking lights on their forward screen.

=0=Home

"The latest news from the mission at the moment is Prime and the fleet are in the area of the Benzuli Expansion called The Ruins. Its a band of intense energy disruptions that are marked on all Cybertronian maps as forbidden territory due to the unpredictable and dangerous energy and plasma eruptions that are common there. It's believed that the area was a star nursery in the distant past and was disrupted by a pair of small wandering black holes. The singularities are believed to have cannibalized a number of stars on the periphery of the area and triggered a larger number of gas giants to nova. It's believe to have disrupted the fabric of space and time in the area and thus, its forbidden to travel or live there," Aleph said.

=0=Sciences

They listened as they worked on their computers or experiments, mostly sorting and writing data. It was astonishing to listen to Aleph calmly read over the news data that was unknown to humans even after all the science everyone had done to date. Somewhere, two small black holes, probably no bigger than soft balls had passed near each other and a huge gas cloud that was a star nursery.

Stars bursting into life there probably ran the gamut of small dense ones to huge brilliant giants. A pull like that would disrupt the area intensely and cause enormous pulses of energy, light and power that would ignite others. Some would be flung away heading out into space to wander which was the lot of most stars in the universe. Some would burst and explode. If enough that were numerous and concentrated in a relatively small area did at the same time, who knew what that much mega tonnage would do?

They sorta did now.

=0=Out there

Prime watched and listened, linked in to the conversations among the many levels of Teletraan that were working on the problem. They had the planet in a box now, one of shining energy. In moments, they would head for the bridge nearby taking the planet and its two moons away from here. Nothing in the Matrix was disturbed so he allowed himself to think all was well.

Actually, it was but he'd learned to hedge bets from hard experience.

The Triggers began to move heading toward the bridge, one flying backwards while the other faced it. They held the planet in place as they moved, entering the bridge to disappear completely. The bridge burned furiously, then winked out immediately.

It was intensely quiet on the bridge.

:Wheeljack to Prime:

"Prime here."

:We have Homeland. We're going to work our magic. Good luck and we'll let you know when we get done here: Wheeljack said.

"Thank you, Wheeljack. Call when you can. Prime out," he said, then sat back.

It was quiet a few moments.

Hardie sat back, then chuckled. "That's good to go for them. Too bad about us."

Prime grinned slightly. "Every plan has to have a flaw. If not, where would we be?"

:Home?: Ratchet signed.

=0=Springer and the team

"Homeland is gone," he said to Drift. "They got it away."

"That's good. Too bad we're stuck out here without a bridge," Drift said with a grin.

Springer grinned back. "Yeah."

They sped into the darkness toward the growing lights of a scout team from Vergo.

=0=TBC 2-5-2020 2-7-2020

NOTES:

I think this is everybody. If not, then the next one. :D:D:D

What Lies Beyond chapter 199 . 1h ago

Wait, isn't Optimus still deaf at this point...?

ME: He is. He's linked in through the internal chat but its talking out loud. I will reread it and see if I made it unclear. Thank you. :D:D

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul chapter 198 . Feb 2

You know, with regards to Prime, I am kinda wondering why they all don't just sign to him? I mean... wouldn't they still have the information from back when the twinnys were still deaf? Prime can still respond verbally, and the others can talk as they sign, so those who didn't get the language package or those listening via communicator can also know what is going on...

Ta, Lisa

ME: LISA! :D:D:D I'm glad you mentioned that. I've been up the creek here trying to write around slag going wrong with the heating system and that slipped by. I just posted this so its there. HUGS!

leoness chapter 198 . Feb 2

i adore the badaft little old lady type vibe she gives off!

ME: I love Lissie and the femme at the jail and Gypsy and Gee-Gee. I had cousins who singled their bar roofs when they were in their eighties. Bad aft old ladies run in my family. :D:D:D HUGS!

Sunstreaker's Girl chapter 195 . Jan 31

Wow, this firefight is brutal. Even Optimus got hurt. That rarely happens. I was a bit surprised about that.  
Poor Ironhide; he really needs to learn how to duck faster. Lol

ME: They don't get much chances but when they do its memorable. LOL! HUGS!

What Lies Beyond chapter 194 . Jan 29

It's amazing how quicky things can go wrong when you're fighting a battle on multiple fronts. Here's hoping this can get resolved quickly and without too many more casualties (because there are bound to still be some), and that things don't get so bad that they have to resort to blowing up Homeland.

ME: Its sort of breaking down that way. Or not. ;)

On a more humorous note, I spotted a mug the other day which had this printed on it: "Today's objective: keep the tiny humans alive". I know it's actually referring to little kids, but I still couldn't help but think of this fic... I wonder how it would go over if Optimus got a mug like that...?

ME: BWAHAHAHA! That is hilarious. INTO THE IDEA FILE FOR HUMANS! :D:D:D

Misty Legionnaire chapter 194 . Jan 29

I hope the titans and dreadnoughts can fire down any Vergans missiles as precisely as the Vergans "think" their new weapon systems can. That would make any force pause in consternation at the scale difference on accuracy.

ME: Given that they can't go through a bridge home this might be a nice way to find out. :D

I sure hope the Vergans don't have any captive Cybertronians. This could be a bigger mess if they have hostages. Though, doesn't Prime have two of the alien members from a prior fight, so maybe an exchange could work?

ME: I'm going to look that up. I thought I put them on a shuttle home but maybe not. I don't think the angelic type fliers could live easily on Mars. I will check. :D

They probably have the meek Prime image the Functionalist society provided along with whatever the other colony gave them. Though blowing up two planets to prevent looting the dead should have made them reassess.

ME: I love that they underestimate Prime. Its one of his biggest weapons. :D

Looking forward to the next chapter :)

ME: ON IT! LOL! HUGS!

KyrstenRook chapter 193 . Jan 28

Hello, Arctapus. Thank you for another wonderful chapter. :) In answer to your note, nova is best translated as it doesn't go. If that small ship that killed the 'cons' ability to communicate externally also destroyed their ships' electronics, we could technically have a situation where the Autobots could just pull the mechs from the ships and bridge them to prison on Mars. Not sure if that's what you were thinking or not, but there you have it. :) Hope all is well with you. Take care.

ME: That's a good thing to think about. The bots are my babies and I don't like them hurt but this is war and war is hell. I will put that into the idea folder for great tech ideas. (I have about 2 million oddly named folders. LOL! They're full of awesome ideas from readers) HUGS!

Misty Legionnaire chapter 193 . Jan 28

The speech from the Great Elder positively sent shivers down my spine.

ME: I love Rainmaker. If he didn't exist (he doesn't) I'd have to make him up (I did) ;)

Looking forward to the space battle.

ME: COMING UP! HUGS!

Misty Legionnaire chapter 192 . Jan 27

Oh dear. Auto brands gave away the game. Hope enough battleships and Seekers are on site for the space shoot out.

ME: Wearing their faction on their bodies is nuts but they do it proudly. :D

I'm curious why the new Seekers didn't realize they need to stand down. Are they re-programmed like Tyke was, or simply out of the loop too long?

ME: These guys came from far, far, far away. More on that to come.

Dang it for Ironhide. Ratchet is not going to go easy on him.

ME: You mean "Runner"? LOL!

I hope Prime doesn't take too much damage. I don't think anyone wants an enraged Prowl devastating the enemies with his superior tactics. Besides they need to know if Nova Prime is coming back. I would hate for a show down between him and Prime, but it sounds like it's in the works.

ME: Prowl is pissed but he's on duty so … ;) Nova is going to factor in. The prisoners will tell the story. :D

Looking forward to the next chapter.

ME: Okay. :D:D:D:D:D:D

moosekababs chapter 191 . Jan 26

haha. these dudes sure know how to party. i hope they get their noses broken! what dweebs. our guys are gonna mop the floor with them. it'll be interesting to see who all is with them... I wonder if the whole crew is from nova prime's gang, or just a few ships? Even when its bad guys, i kinda always get excited when someone new shows up because of the possibility of reunions. Pretty uncool of them to show up at the exact same time as the Vergo, though. thats definitely not a headache that prime needed right now. But hey, im confident he'll lay them all out in short order and we can get back to football and movin planets :P

ME: You and me both, sister. LOL! Nova will be explained, Prime will play again, the crews are going to be squeezed. Right now, they have to get away from the Vergans without a bridge helping. SUCH FUN AHEAD! LOL!

Thanks for the great read! I hope you had a swell weekend :P

ME: And you, too, darling. :D:D:D

Silverhornd chapter 190 . Jan 25

hi again. question why not release the dynobots and let them have some fun.

ME: You mean the 'boy band of the Autobots'? I love them. Not a bad idea. :D:D HUGS


	201. Chapter 201

The Diego Diaries: Even More Stuff (dd7 200)

=0=Now

"They just arrived," Prowl said as he glanced at Prime. :The Trigger team just told me that they have Homeland and they're moving it to be inserted into orbit. It came through well:

Prime sat back relieved. "I am glad." He glanced at his general staff sitting around the table and the room. "What is the situation with the Vergans?"

There was silence a moment, then Prowl stood. He changed the forward view on the monitors ahead of the command deck to the data pad that was tracking the oncoming armada. About a joor away from them now were a number of moving lights that signaled their scout group. Waiting for them was Prime's own welcoming committee. Their lights were fixed near the remains of a nebula that had drifted into thin strands of energy over eons of time. Springer and his group were there.

:I estimate that their scout group will be picking up on our team in about a joor or less: Prowl said. :Their jumping is predictable. I have a team analyzing the data from this encounter to try and discover the kind and types of bridges they have and the level of competency of their tech at the moment:

Prime considered that. "Do you suppose that the team is sufficient? What sort of enemy configuration is coming this way?"

:We see several fast ships smaller than our battle shuttles. They appear to be fast, light and agile. How heavily armored they are is up to debate: Prowl said.

"Then we can hope that they see our might and leave," Prime said. "I do not suppose that they will."

No one argued with him.

=0=The Hourly News: **LATEST BREAKING NEWS!**

"Welcome," Aleph said. "We have an update on the situation on Cybertron. We also have video as well. This is what we know. An armada long gone from Cybertron has returned to Nova Cronum, apparently its home base asking for instructions to land. They didn't identify themselves but were told to hold orbit in space while they were brought down a few at a time. A cruiser and two battleships landed at the Old Airfield at Nova Cronum. They were surrounded and asked to surrender according to normal instructions of all returning Decepticon vessels.

"They refused and a battle broke out in which a lot of Decepticons were killed and a number of Autobots wounded. Having good cover, the Autobots were able to defend their positions when the Decepticons refused to surrender and began to shoot. Given that there were three enormous ships of war involved, Seeker flights came through and disabled the vessels.

"The resulting fires and exploding fuel tanks reduced the ships to rubble and the explosion of the tanks killed over 2,600 of the Decepticons in the blast. Only three members of the crews of the three ships survived the explosion. A number of Autobots were wounded and several received burns from flying fuel and lubricants. Optimus Prime received injuries but is still in charge of the operation.

"It's reported that ships in orbit waiting to land which included three more battleships, at least three more cruisers, three large fighter-carriers, four battle shuttles and a number of lightly armed fuel and supply ships decided to run and in the resulting melee most of them were either destroyed trying to flee or were allowed to go to be hunted down farther away from Cybertron. The fear of ships falling into gravity and onto the refugee camp and other parts of Nova Cronum was dire so they were allowed to go.

"All of the ships that fled were recaptured, their crews arrested and taken away. They launched fighters but troops of Seekers engaged and made short work of them. There were some injuries to the Seekers involved but nothing serious according to our reports. The clean up of the operation is in full swing and the Prime will stay with the effort until its completed to ensure that the city and its vulnerable citizens are safe and free from danger.

"It's also reported that about 200 Seekers were recovered from this band. Its said that they were not aware of the order Megatron put out on them that demanded their extermination, both the soldiers and their families. They're being handled through the Bureau of Refugees, Division of Seekerkin through the courts and offices at Aerie Hill. They gave their oaths to Optimus Prime and the Matrix and were sworn to their honor by the Great Elder himself.

"Right now, wounded are being taken to the big base hospital at 581g for care and treatments. The situation is well in hand," Aleph said. "We have video now of the battle at Nova Cronum and in space above the city." He glanced at the stage hand out of view who signaled that the video would begin. He would do the voice over since Jazz was at the Ops Center getting the update on Cybertron as well as find out about Sun Base and Homeland. That news wasn't for distribution yet.

The scene changed to a view where shooting was occurring. Mechs were running for cover as hell broke loose. Then it showed scenes of Seekers on targeted runs that blew up parts of the three ships. Images of Prime firing, then ducking were shown, images that put him ridiculously close to the embattled grounded enemy vessels. It also showed that Ironhide was down.

The scene shifted showing Sun dragging Ironhide away to a corner of a building under heavy fire, then returning to half drag, half carry Prime as well. There was a lull, then the silent video of Rainmaker claiming the Seekers. When that was accomplished and Warlord had left to assist his father, a huge explosion and the sight of Prime flying through the air to land about 600 feet away could be seen.

=0=Deck of Tennyson

Prowl frowned, then glanced at Prime. "Who gave them authorization to play that scene?"

Prime who watched it fascinated glanced at Prowl, then shrugged. Someone at IntraCom just landed on Prowl's Personal Shit List™.

=0=The scene

The fireball of the ships was astounding and so was the scene when the fire teams and medics came to help. Ratchet could be seen with Prime, then Prowl, then rotating scenes around the burning ships, pockmarked buildings, mechs racing here and there, some looking over the dead and familiar faces working hard to find the living if they existed.

They wouldn't. Much.

The scenes in space were equally appalling with ships shooting it out, burning, then listing, launching fighters, trying to flee and all the resultant chaos and destruction that close quarters combat implied. The scene ended with the solemn grim face of Aleph. "We'll come right back in a moment."

The scene switched to a data read out of what was happening.

=0=Venture

He sat on a chair with Stealth and Styre. They were babysitting the children of Prime and the trine here at The Residence. Everyone was asleep while they watched the news hoping to find out when everyone would come home. It was horrible watching the fighting, something all of them had seen in their long travail through space. It had been appalling to see Prime fly through the air.

Kestrel and Tagg were on their way to the apartment to sit with them. A call by Prowl had been relieving. Orion was going to be fine. They were just stuck on the other side of the empire from home due to the preoccupation of the bridge system with planetary displacement. That would be temporary.

A rap on the door led Venture to let both inside. They walked in, commiserated with Styre and Stealth, then sat. It would be a long tense evening waiting for news from Miler who was working at Sirius A on The Project.

=0=Appa Ratchet

He'd gotten up to get a drink when he had the impulse to turn on the news without sound. He read the captions as the story unfolded, then watched with dismay as the video ran. It was sacrilege that Prime had been tossed like that. Optimus Prime was holy. That infant was the center of everyone's happiness and sense of safety. It wouldn't do that he be treated like this, Appa Ratchet mused. He sat down in a chair to watch and would be found there snoozing away in the morning with his cat laying on his lap.

=0=Hospital

They sat together, Lissie on the berth and Ironhide beside her watching the news bulletins and videos. It was maddening.

"I see you, infant. What are you doing that far from decent cover? Didn't we teach you better than that?" Lissie chided gently.

He looked at her. "It happened fast, Amma."

"You never were a fast runner, Ironhide. Your side of the family aren't built for speed. I expect that you will use better tactics next time," she said with a slight grin.

He considered her, then grinned himself. "I will, Amma."

He hated having her worry or think poorly of his abilities. He was a** CHAOS BRINGER** after all. They sat together sharing fudge and the odd comment or two from Ratchet when he could. Until the Triggers were available, everyone in The Ruins was stuck there.

=0=Springer and Company

They watched as a bridge opened nearby and four fast ships flew out of it. It disappeared but the ships kept on coming. They were heading their way and it would be impossible to assume they didn't know that Springer and his companion shuttle were there.

"Open a channel," Springer said as he lounged in his chair. "Use their language files, Rem."

Rem did, then glanced at Springer. "It's open."

Springer thought a moment, then spoke. "This is Springer, Chief of Security of the Empire of the Primes of Cybertron. I'm asking you to identify yourselves."

The ships didn't. They just kept coming.

:You don't seem to have the same charisma you've had in the past, Springer: Hercy said from the ship next to him. :I'm oddly disappointed:

"That's what Drift says every time you frag, I hear," Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

Drift glanced at Sunstreaker. "You confuse us with yourself. Who wouldn't want a piece of this?" he asked as he nodded at Springer.

Springer who had turned in his chair to slag Sunny grinned at Drift. "Do tell."

"I would but they can't handle it," Drift said with a smug expression as he sat back in his chair.

Huge laughter and catcalls greeted that.

Nothing else did. The lines were silent.

"Do you think they don't understand us?" Sandstorm asked. "We didn't exactly hug and kiss the last time we saw them."

"Slaggers were trying to eat us," Springer said. "Enemy ships, respond."

They didn't.

=0=Prime

He watched with growing disquiet as the distance between them disappeared. Then he turned his chair around. "Magnus."

:Yes?: Magnus answered as he sat beside Arcee and Elita at the table.

"I need more information. Go to Mars and shake it out of the prisoners. I need to know the Vergan's level of technology and what they have in their arsenal. I want to know if they have caught up or how far they need to go."

Magnus rose, then with Elita and Arcee in tow walked to the elevator and a long jump to Cybertron's bridge in The Citadel and a shorter jump to Mars.

=0=Mars

They waited in the conference room of the Command Center of the Autobot Civilian and Military Prison waiting for prisoners to arrive from Special Detentions. Faber and his elders would be examined one at a time. Prime needed to know things that the prisoners might not know but it would be here they would start. As it stood now, everything was up in the air.

=0=Prime

"What do you figure they have, Optimus?" Raptor asked. "Hard to tell what they can adapt."

Prime nodded. "I know. What I am worried about is that they sold our processes to these aliens as well."

It would be funereal on deck.

=0=Springer

:What do you want to do, infant?: Hercy's voice asked over the ship intercoms.

"I want everyone to get ready and look alive. Man your guns," Springer replied as everyone took a seat and sighted in the weapons.

As they did, the ships from the Vergo Confederation came screaming in.

=0=Control Center

"Come in and sit down, Faber. I have questions for you," Magnus said from the head of the table.

Faber stared at the grim faces before him, then walked to a chair to sit.

=0=TBC 2-6-2020 2-7-2020

581g, the designation of Gliese 581g on uncensored broadcasts that might be shown to Earth. It protects it still.


	202. Chapter 202

The Diego Diaries: Out There (dd7 202)

=0=Here, Mars

"What do you want, Magnus?"

Ultra Magnus, magnificent specimen of the Cybertronian mech, tough, smart, ruthless and relentless stared at Faber. "I want to you to tell me the tech the Vergon Confederation has and how much they've developed it further."

"Why would I do that?" Faber asked as he sat back to spar.

"Because when they come here with it to kill us in our berths I'm going to weld you to the front of my ship before I go to battle them," Magnus said.

It was intensely quiet, then Faber shrugged. "What makes you think they can come here and harm us?"

"Maybe its because they have bridges, ships and weapon systems that read about 65% our tech … the idea that they want our tech and already tried to pillage our dead for it … that might be part of it," Magnus said.

Faber considered that. "They can't overtake us."

Magnus sat forward. "So you **tell** us. Details."

Faber stared at him silently. It was his mistake.

=0=There

Prime listened to the fight that was taking place between his shuttles and four ships from the scouting party. It was intense. He had already sent two more shuttles to the fight and they'd just arrived, one commanded by Steiner and the other by Sun. It wouldn't last long but it was loud.

=0=Nearby

They flashed through the bridge and flew straight at Springer and Hercy. The engagement was right away. It would be a good encounter between two sides that were reasonably close in complexity and tech. Though the bots had the edge in a big way, it would be instructive how good the four ships were before they were destroyed with their crews in the dog fight.

=0=Here

Magnus sat down again, then glanced at the wide eyed Home Guard standing at the door waiting to do his bidding. "Bring in the next individual, kid."

The Kid jolted, then hustled out.

It was quiet as the three sat together relaxing. Elita grinned at Arcee, then Magnus. "Nice art work, Magnus."

Magnus glanced at her, then the faintest grin formed on his handsome face. "Thank you."

The door opened and the kid guard came in followed by Fuller. Fuller looked wary, then slowed as he stared at the back wall. He stopped short, staring at the sight slack jawed with surprise, then turned toward the three sitting at the table. "What is this? What did you **do** to him?" he gasped.

The Kid with him looked 'gaspy' as well.

"He didn't answer my questions. Sit," Magnus said in his 'voice'. "Its your turn."

Fuller glanced around, then edged to a seat to sit. He stared at the back wall with an expression of fear on his face. "Is he alive?"

"For now," Magnus said.

It was silent as the three waited for Fuller to heighten in his sense of vulnerability. Then Magnus picked up a data pad laying on the table. "I want to know everything that you sold to the Vergon Confederation. Right now, they're planning to come here and blow things up. As I said to your father … if they do I will weld him and you to the front of my ship when we stand out to meet them in combat. Any questions thus far?" He stared at Fuller with the cold hard optics for which he was famed on both sides of the factional divide.

Fuller stared at him, then his father who appeared to be fastened face first to the wall. He hung there spreadeagled, his body rigidly attached by some function that he didn't understand. He looked at Magnus. "I didn't have much interaction with that. I had other things to do. I **do **know that bridge tech … ship and weapons systems were sold to them and maybe others ..." He trailed off. It was hard to think around the howling in his helm.

"What others?" Elita asked. "There are more aliens out there with our stuff?"

"I don't know. You have to have the databases, right? You can find out there, right?" Fuller asked.

"We're pressed for time. They're making their way here jumping with our bridges. If they can meet our level of tech, our armor and weapons systems, then things aren't going to be good. Do they know where Cybertron is?" Magnus asked.

Fuller stared at Magnus, then the others. "I think they do. I think someone mentioned it once when I was having dinner with them. They have star maps that they want to expand. They want to explore. Its their thing I was told."

"They know where Cybertron is then. Cybertron is a wreck. It can't defend itself. If they come there nothing can stop them pillaging to their hearts content. You never thought about **that**?"Arcee asked with incredulity.

"I never was** part** of it. I don't know what the others did. I was in charge of cataloging the planet's resources. I was in charge of the plants and animals, the minerals and stuff. I hate the business stuff. I wasn't part of it. I only know what others mentioned," Fuller said.

"Convenient for you," Elita said darkly. "So they know where we live. Do they know how defenseless Cybertron is? Do they know its helpless?"

"I don't know," Fuller replied as he glanced at his father. "We haven't been there for eons."

"You came to look over your property," Arcee said. "That was your first mistake. We found you out that way, through your arrogance and entitlement. You saw what the place was like, how much has to be done and how vulnerable everyone there is. Yet you still traded our tech with hostile aliens against all the laws and rules and told them things that make it likely they will invade Cybertron or us here."

Fuller stared at her, then Magnus. "I don't know the details. That's what I heard. My atar and the others did the business stuff. I took care of the planet."

Magnus sat forward. "If you left anything out I will come for you. Understand?"

Fuller nodded.

Magnus glanced at the Home Guard kid. "Take him out and turn him over to the duty officer. Then bring in the next one."

Both he and Fuller jumped to comply, Fuller to leave and the kid to obey.

Faber who was glued to the back wall wasn't in any position to go anywhere.

=0=Fight Club

The fighting was bitter and amazingly advanced for the ships that were scouting. But in the end the edge belonged to the bots and they were dispatched one after the other. When the proverbial dust settled, there was nothing left to scrape into a bag.

Springer stepped from a gun turret then walked to the engineer's seat. He called up Tennyson. "Springer to Prime."

"Prowl here. Report."

"We took them out. They were good, their ships and weapons very good but we have the edge. There's no one to bring in and nothing to salvage. We scanned the wreckage for data bases but there aren't any. Everything got blowed up," Springer said. "Do we come in or wait for the next dance?"

"Come in," Prowl said as he noted the forward view. He glanced at Prime. Then he signed to him. "No one survived. The encounter was better than it should have been and they have very good tech."

Prime noted that, then sat back to contemplate his next move.

=0=Magnus and Company

He came in, stopped short at the image of his son hanging on a wall behind Magnus of all mechs, then glanced sharply at the big mech. "What is this?"

"Sit."

Machlis sat and as he did he stared at his son with concern, then that disappeared. He looked at Magnus with loathing. "What do you want?"

"I want everything, Machlis. Do you know that the Vergon Confederation is coming this way with tech that matches us. They're jumping with bridges in large numbers. I want to know if they know about Cybertron, about how to kill us and if they can match us in combat. If you don't tell me, I have space on my wall until I have to fly out to fight them. At that point, I'm going to fix you to the front of my ship. I think it would be justice for you to see the results of your treason up close and personal," Magnus said.

"You wouldn't dare," Machlis said.

He would.

=0=The new wall of steel

They came in, Clipper with three titans who were new to the area and slated for sitting in the northern climes of Cybertron. They were warriors who were also steelmakers and other heavy industrial entities who had great experience doing what they were called to do. This was a detour from their main function which was to serve and protect the people of Cybertron though the end results would be the same. They teleported in using a dimensional jump pattern, then took up a holding position near Tennyson.

"The three ships and Clipper are here," Prowl said to Paragon. "Give them to Typhoon, Pari." Prowl stood then walked to Prime with the data pad that held the plan of action for any confrontation with the greater group. They were still some distance away. They were now preparing to tell the main group the fate of their scouting party. :We have our augmented mechs here. Clipper came with three titans, Slammer, Puncher and Sport. They're going to be part of the barrier with the others. Typhoon is taking care of that:

"That is good to know. Two dreadnoughts, six titans and three Supremes are good odds in our favor," Optimus said as he studied the data pad. As he did a small bridge appeared nearby on the screen and a shuttle flew out of it, one that was small enough to use the Autobot City Space Bridge to come this far and no farther. It would take a while to reach them even given their jump. "Who is flying that shuttle?"

Prowl checked, then turned to him with a slight smirk on his handsome face. :Its Magnus, Arcee and Elita. They brought some friends along for the ride:

Prime stared at Prowl for a moment, then Prowl changed the scene on the forward monitors. It showed an enhanced view of Impactor's Revenge flying their way and on the front fastened in some manner that Prime didn't know were three mechs. They were Fuller, Faber and Machlis.

Ratchet stared at the screen, then grinned at Prime. "That reminds me of a runabout ride to the Valles Campground a while back."

"It does, Loon," Prowl said with a grin. "This should be interesting."

It would be.

=0=Shuttles out there coming back

They flew through the line of steel that faced them, numerous ships of such stature that it was breathtaking. They flashed their running lights and the big ships flashed them back as Springer, Steiner, Sun and Hercy returned to the fold with their slightly battered shuttles. A few really good blows were delivered by very good guidance systems of their own tech but the lighter ships were no match for the heavy armor of these vessels. Apparently they didn't have the process for heavy duty laminated cybertanium.

"What do you think?" Sunstreaker asked Springer as they flew toward Tennyson and a debrief with Prime.

"I think they're good. I think our job just got a bit harder. If they ever find a way to get to us they'll come. I hope they don't know how defenseless Cybertron is right now," Springer said.

"They have to get past us," Sunny said as Drift nodded.

"They don't seem lacking in guts. Maybe their belief system doesn't find dying a problem. Maybe its a step up to some kind of paradise. Some belief systems are like that. Death is part of life so they aren't afraid," Drift said. "After all, I heard that they believe their god lives in the floes. Who knows what they know but they seem to have prospered out here."

"Maybe, but I think they better learn," Sandstorm said darkly.

They would join a group of shuttles near Tennyson that included one flown by Ultra Magnus.

=0=Inside Tennyson just before the four shuttles returned to the fold

They walked across the great expanse of Tennyson's command deck lead by Magnus heading for the command seat where Prime was working. It would be a grim faced group that reached him. It would be a grim faced Prime who would swivel around to face them.

=0=TBC 2-7-2020 2-14-2020

ESL:

incredulity: (IN-creh-doo-lity) overwhelming surprise and amazement (If you are thus, then you are incredulous. (IN-creh-duel-us)


	203. Chapter 203

The Diego Diaries: Trouble (dd7 203)

=0=Command deck of the Dreadnought Tennyson

Machlis, Faber and Fuller stood before Prime with burning fury and not a little bit of uncertainty. They'd ridden a shuttle to this place wherever it was. It had taken a lot of calculations and finagling to push the littlest space bridge, Autobot City Space Bridge which was doing heavy duty deep space transport to reach this far, even though it meant flying a bit before arriving at Tennyson.

They made the entire journey magnetized to the forward hull of the battle shuttle, Impactor's Revenge.

When they decided to withhold information, Magnus had risen, ordered them to the airfield, then had them magnetized spreadeagled on the forward hull of the ship. They had in theory 'led the way' to Tennyson. Magnus himself was in no mood to pussy foot around given that an enemy had become technologically advanced through violations of his beloved Tyrest Treaties and other laws, laying Cybertron itself and possibly Mars open to invasion.

Prime stared at them as Magnus filled him in. Everyone on the bridge listened including all of Ironhide's elders, the Seeker high command and the ship captains. A large number of titans and dreads in pretender gear, some from Cybertron along to watch and some along to assist where they could rounded out the hard opticed group there.

Ratchet scanned the three then walked back to stand behind them. He made himself ready to sign to Prime. Even though Prime was hooked into their transponders, he was still deaf so Ratchet was there to fill in the blanks and give him observations. In short, he was ready to do what he always did as Prime's diplomat, secretary of state and running partner of a great duration of time.

Prime sat forward as he regarded them. "You put our home world in danger doing something that you knew was forbidden in every way possible. We want to know a number of things and we are not in any frame of mind to play games. Tell us about their capabilities, what you sold them and everything else you can. You will do it now."

Machlis stared at Prime with a gathering sense of himself. Around him besides his son and grandson were any number of familiar and unfamiliar mechs. They stared at the three with a cold hatred as everyone waited. "I'm not sure what you mean, Prime."

"Then maybe I can ask," Hardie said as he rose, then walked to stand in front of the three. He stared at them with a coldness that was shocking. "I'm ordering you to kneel."

They stared at him as the temperature in the vast room dropped to freezing. Hardie was a Praxian Elite and an Exempt. He was an Immortal, a very famous one. They would have to obey him for the first one and give him respect for the other two whether they liked it or not.

Fuller glanced at the other two, then began to kneel.

Machlis glanced at him. **"STAND!"**

Fuller froze, then rose upward again.

Hardie stepped closer. "Then you don't acknowledge me?"

Machlis returned his gaze. "No. I do not."

"Then The System of Exception is over. Either you honor all of it or you honor none of it. You can't pick and choose. You know the rules." He turned to Prime. "The System is over forever."

"No it isn't," Faber said hotly. "We don't recognize **you**."

"But I **am** The System. I am The System made real. Our caste is the greatest, most powerful, most elevated and honored. You **have** to obey me. You **have** to recognize me. If you don't then the entire thing is over," Hardie said.

"You can talk forever, Hard Drive, but it means nothing," Machlis hissed.

"What say you, Prowl?" Hardie asked with a slight grin.

Prowl who was staring at the three with a furious expression of loathing stepped closer. "I say they just destroyed The System. No one in our caste can disobey an Elite. If they do then they acknowledge that it's finished."

Faber stared at Prowl. "Frag you, Prowl. You're a caste traitor."

"**I'm** high caste," Paragon said as he stepped closer to Prowl. "I agree with him. Its all or nothing. The System is over."

Another mech, one who had a beautiful paint scheme who was here doing Guard duty stood and turned to them. "I'm high caste. I agree with Paragon and Prowl. You either obey it all or its over."

The room was silent with the weight of the tension everyone felt. One could even hear systems running. The titans who were here, half of those in the operation watched the conversation, then Hammer of Primus stood up from the table nearby and walked to the group pausing before the three. He towered over them. He was beautiful as all metro-titans were and his charisma as a warrior was amazing. It was silent a moment longer.

"I am Hammer of Primus. I carry His noble name as my own. I am pledged to the Prime through my spark and there can be no way I can deny that even if I wanted to. I am old and I have served The People as a warrior since the days of the Immortals. It is my function to serve both Cybertron and the Primes. It is who I am.

"The System was an abomination. It was under the Quintessans. It was under the Functionalist Council. It was under under the last several Primes since the Golden Age. Now we have a Prime who is The One Who Comes. We have Cybertron back and we are retrieving our people wherever they are. Cybertron and The People are all that matters to me and my clan. **All** of them matter. We serve spark bound to The One and to Primus. We serve spark bound to this Prime. That means we will do whatever he commands and do it willingly even unto our own death.

"No one is out of the bounds of our duty and love. No one is left behind. We came here to rescue these planets from the sudden doom of unpredictable energy rifts and save our people therein. All of us put ourselves in danger to do that. We have succeeded. All of our people are safe on Mars and the two planets are circling a star that is perfect for them. No more will the danger of being destroyed hover over either.

"You have put all of us in danger. You have made decisions that will impact every Cybertronian alive. It won't be limited to those around here. You gave them the location of Cybertron didn't you." He spoke it rather than asked.

The three stared at him, then Fuller glanced at the others. "I heard that you did. I heard it at a dinner."

Machlis glanced at him. "Not another word."

"You **will** tell us. You will tell us **everything**. Understand … when they come for us, they come for you, too. No one will be left standing when they come. They bear technology that is a good standard against us. Our safety lay in other species fear of us, that we couldn't be overtaken by them so we were left alone. Now you have destroyed that reality by your greed. Tell the Prime what you have done. If you don't, I will be **most** unhappy," Hammer said with menace in his voice.

Fuller stepped closer to Prime. "I told Magnus that I managed Sun Base, the planet. I didn't have anything to do with this sort of thing. I surveyed and managed the planet. That's all."

"You're** such** a coward," Faber said to his son. He looked at Hammer. "What will you do if we refuse?"

Hammer stared at him, then glanced at Prime. "Whatever you will, that will I do, my lord+." He bowed to Prime, then turned toward the three. He straightened to his full 36 feet of height, then slammed his fists together.

"You would beat us up? You would kill us?" Faber asked.

"There are worse things than being dead," Tennyson said from the table nearby.

Kappa rose, then walked to stand beside Hammer of Primus. "You are supposed to be our kind. You know what it means for us to be in the universe where others are hunting you. They kill us for our tech. They sell us into slavery. Does that not bother you, Machlis?" she asked.

Machlis stared at Kappa without remarks and so did Faber. Fuller stepped farther away from them, staring from one mech to the other with fear on his face.

"Perhaps we can dump them on a planet with a slave auction," Titan said as he rose from the table. He had come late in the lift off and was hanging out on another ship on the defensive line before coming here to assist if he could. "It might do you some good to find that who you are means nothing. Our safety is in our unity. We are nothing without each other. We rescued several titans just now, eleven of them that were hunted. Some of them were severely injured and without others finding and saving them, they would be hulks floating in space stripped of their tech. Tell us what we want to know, slaggers."

"And if we do, what then?" Faber asked.

It was stony silent in the room as Prime stared at them. He looked like a statue in his chair. "I will let you live," he said in a near whisper. The siren going off in his helm was enormous as he stared at them.

Prowl who was feeding him the conversation off line was standing next to him.

Blackjack the Elder and Ironhide the Elder stepped closer to Hardie. "I'm Jack. I was an immortal with Sun, here and our other brother, Hardie. We've lived the entirety of our life as a species with one goal in mind. No one would ever feel the boot heel of an overlord again. Time after time after time this thinking was rubbed out and time after time it came back. I used to think we were deficient in some way but I know now that we never had a breather, we never discussed it enough and slaggers like you, silver tongued liars took advantage of our pain.

"We have suffered enough. We have **SUFFERED ENOUGH! YOU WHO WOULD ENSLAVE US WITH YOUR CLASS HATRED ARE OVER! **You've put Cybertron and all of our suffering brothers and sisters in the cross hairs of a mad empire. I will **personally** make you suffer a **VERY LONG TIME** if you don't tell us what we want to know."

"I have dibs on his optics." Sun grinned without mirth. "I collect trophies from those slaggers stupid enough to challenge me. See this?" he said as he pointed to his left finial that now didn't bear the scar that was always there. "That overlay of silver was one of Ebio Imperialis's digits. I broke it off his servo and kept it." He pointed to another silver flash on his arm. "This was a finial piece from Jhiaxus. He decided to frag with me and I ripped off his left finial with my bare servos. I'm thinking your finials and a couple of digits from each of you might complete my collection."

It was incredibly tense as the big mechs worked the three slaggers. To their credit they held their ground.

"Let me fill you in on the situation as it stands," Ratchet said as he walked up to stand between Sun and Jack. "We have no bridges available. We're stuck here. We can run for it but to do so would help them find Mars. The big ships can jump because they bridge themselves wherever they want to go. They can even put shuttles in their hold and take everyone but the battleships and cruisers. We can't jump so we're here until Wheeljack and Perceptor tell us that the two planets we moved from here, Homeland and Sun Base are safely in orbit around their new sun.

"Did we tell you that we did that? They're about eight point six light years from our colony on Mars. They're there and all is pretty well but the Triggers that brought all of us here are busy stabilizing Homeland's orbit. Until they can release Homeland safely, they're unable to help us no matter how bad it gets here. Since we can't jump nor can we run because it would help them find Mars, all of us are stuck here." Ratchet leaned inward toward the three. "So are you."

"If they attack us, they attack you. If they kill us, they kill you," Arcee said as she cracked her knuckles. "I volunteer to magnetize them to the front of the battle shuttles and I volunteer mine to the front lines. If anyone is going to get shot full of holes over this, I don't see why it isn't you."

=0=TBC 2-8-2020 2-14-2020

LEONESS: I love Magnus. :D He was perfect in TF: Prime. :D:D:D HUGS!


	204. Chapter 204

The Diego Diaries: Showdown (dd7 204)

=0=Tense times

The three stared at the array of individuals before and all around them. Fuller had crumbled but it appeared that he only knew rumors because it was evident that he was ready to spill his guts and he could add no more. The other two weren't.

It was maddening.

"Prime … remember the first meet up with the Functionalist Council?" Hardie asked as Ratchet signed.

Prime nodded silently as he drilled holes into Machlis and Faber with his optics.

"You never told me," Sun said with a grin. He was standing next to Jack, the two were enormous and nearly twins in their shape and appearance.

Jack nodded, too.

"They decided to come to the colony and bring the chosen ones with them. You know … their families and the rare formats. We didn't know that they'd killed half a million of our people before they came through their recall chips," Hardie said. "That wasn't a topic they wanted to discuss. So Prime had a solution. He called them to come over to our ships and talk to us about the detonation chips that were in the people's helms including me and half the elders on the mission. They didn't want to talk so Prime 'abused' them of that notion."

Jack glanced at Prime, then Hardie. "Abused? Or disabused?"

"Both, actually. He ripped the arm off of one and beat the others until they talked," Hardie said calmly.

"You're lying. This is Prime. Soft sparked peace loving Optimus Prime," Faber said with a sneer.

"No," a voice behind them replied. "He did," Ratchet said. "I had to replace that slaggers arm from scratch."

Faber glanced round the room as half the mechs and femmes there nodded.

"You're lucky Chromia isn't here. She would volunteer to show you how it was done," Arcee said dryly. "Always helpful, Our Chromia."

"I wonder, Prime," Elita said. "These slaggers are as old as frag. I wonder if they have them. They were around during the Functionalist Tyranny. I bet that's how they crafted the System of Exception, watching the Functionalists destroy people."

"I would know that," Machlis said. "But thanks for the concern."

"No, you wouldn't. I didn't," Hardie said, then he glanced at his brothers. "Ratchet … did you check these two?"

Ratchet stared at them, then startled. "Frag no. They won't come in for their physical." He unsubbed a meter, then scanned both. Oh, frag, Hardie … they have both chips."

The temperature dropped like a rock in the room as Sun and Jack turned to Ratchet. "How do you remove them, Ratchet? Can you?" Sun asked.

"I can," Ratchet said. "Sit in the engineer's chair and I'll do it now," he said.

Sun sat silently as Ratchet transformed digits to remove his helm cover with micro tools. Sun's processor blinked when it was exposed and it was a slightly nauseating sight to most to see the consciousness of Ironhide the Elder of Praxus, Immortal, Autobot and all around amazing mech in clear and unadulterated view.

"Hold still, Sun," Ratchet said as he transformed two digits into micro tweezers. With infinite skill he reached the first, then slowly pulled it up and out of Sun's skull. "I got one. One more to go," he said, then moved slightly to reach the other one. Slowly it came out, then was placed on the flight console with the first. "I wouldn't touch them. They can explode with surprising power. I don't have spare digits to replace anyone dumb enough to handle them. Though," he said with a smile, "I could pound out Ebio's digit on your finial for a temporary one."

Sun grinned as he glanced upward to Ratchet. "I would let ya. Done?"

Ratchet looked inside, then grinned. "You could use a dusting but yeah, I'm done."

Laughter, though muted greeted that as Sun was put back together, then rose to allow his brother to sit. Jack did, then Ratchet went through the process of removing two long chips, gingerly putting them on the console, then replacing Jack's helm back together.

"I sent for a sapper," Prowl said as he stared at the chips warily. "What about those three?"

Everyone turned to the three who were watching with intense silence and stiff posture.

Ratchet picked up the four devices with his tweezer digits, then turned to Machlis, Fuller and Faber. He held them up to their faces and to their credit, they all took a step backward. "If I dropped these there would be a hole in the floor."

"So you say," Machlis said as a youngster with munitions tattoos walked up with a heavy metal case.

Ratchet put three in the box carefully, then closed it. He walked forward on the deck, then lightly tossed the chip. Everyone around jumped back as it hit the floor, then exploded. It was amazing how loud the noise was when it did and the slight divot and black blast mark on the floor was equally scary.

Sun glanced at Ratchet. "That was in our head? **FRAGGERS!"**

"Actually, Sun, those are from the Quintessan times. They're bigger and more powerful. The Functionalists chips were made smaller and more difficult to find and remove if you weren't a medic. That was efficient, less expensive and saved on surroundings when a helm blew up. Less splatter because they were big enough to kill but not to fracture the helm open. Those chips confirmed my suspicions because Hardie's were smaller … the Functionalist style. Yours weren't. They didn't trust you very much, obviously."

"And with good reason," Jack said as he glanced at his brother. "I don't trust him either."

Huge relieved laughter greeted that.

"What about us?" Fuller asked near to panic. "What about checking us out?"

"I haven't received orders to do so," Ratchet said. "Until my commanding officer tells me, I can't."

They stared at Ratchet, then Machlis stepped closer to Prime who stared at him with a glacial fury. "This is the part where we give up and tell you everything you want to know or you won't take them out. If they're even there."

Ratchet stepped closer, scanned them, then checked the data. "They're there. Functionalist style chips. There's also something else there. Some kind of tracker. Care to tell us about that?"

"What do you mean?" Machlis asked with surprise.

"I see a tracker small and slim. Its also Functionalist era and style tech. What are you three doing with a tracker in your helm?" Ratchet asked.

"You're lying. What would I be doing with one?" Machlis sputtered.

"I don't know," Springer said as he stared at the three. "I heard that Functionalist collaborators sometimes had them in their helms so that their bosses could track them better."

"I wasn't a collaborator," Machlis said hotly.

"No because that means you're a traitor and we'd have to give you life in front of a firing squad if you were," Springer said.

"I heard about that, right, Hardie? Collaborators helped the Functionalists take over and keep the people in line. They were part of the oppression. You were part of the oppression were you, Machlis? Faber?" Jack asked darkly.

The three stared at him, then said nothing for a moment.

Faber glanced at Prime. "Are these coming out, too?"

Prime stared at the three as Prowl filled him in off line. He didn't say a word for a moment, then he sat straighter. "Tell me what you know or they stay."

A number of the youngsters in the crew looked at the ongoing scene with wide optics. Most of them had never seen this side of Optimus Prime and it was kind of scary. Though none of the others around them, most of the senior Autobots and civilians who were part of his command structure seemed to be perturbed, they were. This was about the tensest thing most of them had ever been a part of and it was also the most consequential.

"I **tell **you, Prime … I only heard someone say that the aliens had star maps that included Cybertron at a party. They invade to get free passage. They don't seem to take over the worlds in their conquered territory. They leave them alone. They just seem to want to know what's out there and get free passage to explore," Fuller said.

The other two stared at Fuller with enraged expressions, then looked at Prime. They added nothing.

"Consider that Cybertron is the mother lode of tech," Drift said. "What makes you think they would just fly past going somewhere else when they can have the technology that we have for the taking? They wouldn't. You raised their level of threat to us by selling them tech that's forbidden by law and treaty for that reason. You also sold them specs that show how to make the materials they're made of. They also would believe that Cybertron is flattened and thus, it would give little resistance."

"I am personally going to volunteer to enforce the treaties … my way or the hard way," Magnus said with malice.

"Look … maybe if you give me access to the computers I can help you," Fuller said.

"You **COWARD!"** Machlis said.

Fuller spun on him. "**YOU IDIOT! WE HAVE BOMBS IN OUR HELMS!** If they don't take them out we could die just bumping our heads."

"Relieve Fuller of his burden, Ratchet," Prime said coldly.

Ratchet gripped Fuller's arm, then walked to the conn. Sitting him down, he began to remove the mech's helm cover. No one said as word. It was what most humans would call an intensely breathless moment. He inspected the site, then with care and transformed digits, he began to pull a chip out of Fuller's helm.

"How did this happen?" Faber said as he glanced at Machlis with growing fear. **"HOW DID THEY GET ACCESS!?"**

"Well," Ratchet began as he pulled the other out, "I do believe that Jhiaxus was the chief of medicine and science at the time. If you work at it a moment, it might all come clear to you."

"He never touched me," Faber said.

"No, but I'm sure one of his doctors did," Ratchet said as he pulled out a slim chip that looked different, one tailored along the lines of an old fashioned tracking device. "You **do** recall that all medicine was administered through his office and command. Of course, you were probably too young to remember but it was, Faber. Given that Jhiaxus was the mad scientist through the orns of Nova Prime, I'm not surprised that you have one yourself. My guess is that the ones in Machlis and Faber are older and of the Functionalist style.

"Given that the Functionalists gave rich industrialists and corporate managers like your family a pass on the functional part of their philosophy because they needed innovation and cooperation, they probably didn't tell you about this. But consider that it was in their arsenal and there for them to use if they wished it," Ratchet said as he put Fuller's helm back on. "Go over there and sit down," he said pointing to a couch nearby that was placed by the windows.

He complied, sitting with a slightly dizzy motion.

Ratchet carried the three chips to the sapper who opened the box. "These are lighter payload and slightly less touchy on the triggering but you'll lose a servo with just one without the containment of a helm to control the blast."

The sapper nodded, then glanced at the other two. "What about them, Commander?"

Ratchet turned to them. "What **about** you?" he asked.

No one said a word.

=0=Mars

"The latest news from the Office of Strategic Operations states that the outlaw group that has caused so much havoc at Nova Cronum is now in custody. They were brought to heel three joors ago by the combined forces of Alpha and Beta Ready-Go First Response Teams here and the local Cybertronian Security Forces at the airfield.

"They're still calculating the dead and wounded but the final total of the fleet is known. There were five battleships, four cruisers, three mid range cutter class fighter carriers, a number of unarmed munitions and provision vessels and four Wrecker class battle shuttles. All of them were taken into custody and nothing that was involved in the fighting in space over Nova Cronum reached the ground.

"There are fifteen million refugees living in ten camps in the greater Nova Cronum area and the possibility of such a catastrophe was high during the fighting. A number of the ships were allowed to leave rather than risk a shoot out in space but they were captured before they could get very far away. The captured crews are being placed in hospitals or prison based on their medical condition. All of them appear to be hardcore criminals, pirates, civilians and Decepticons.

"Optimus Prime is staying with the fleet until the operation is completed. Commander Jazz of Kaon said that when things are finished and everyone comes back Prime will speak to the nation. We'll be back in a moment with more news after this ..."

=0=There

"It would do you well to unburden yourself, Machlis. Prime may have scruples but we don't have any," Raptor said as he stood between Blackjack and Steiner. "I would** love** to thrash a collaborator. You were a traitor then and you're a traitor now."

"At least, you get marks on consistency," Ratchet said as he leaned against the conn. "Who's first?" he asked with brilliant smile as he held up his long tweezer fingers.

A mech who was watching the show, a Home Guardsman stood hesitantly. "Uh, sir?" he asked tentatively.

Prowl turned to him. "What is it, Rie-Lee?"

"There's a bunch of ships that are making a jump now. They're going to be near where Commander Springer and the others caught the scouting party really fast," he said.

"Frag," Sun said with a mirthless grin. "I'm so engrossed in this I forgot about those guys."

=0=2-10-2020 2-11-2020 2-14-2020

Sorry about last night. Family stuff. :}


	205. Chapter 205

The Diego Diaries: Confront (dd7 205)

=0=There

They stood around the table staring at the data pad that was their battle map of the area. There were lights that had emerged together from the same spot, a likely bridge, who gathered, then continued onward toward the space where two planets used to live. They were a good sized group and appeared to echo signals associated with powerful ships. That echo included familiar Cybertronian associations and resonances.

Watching them work as they stood together under guard, Machlis and Faber looked defiant but stiff, the kind of stiff one got when fronting against fear. The mechs guarding them were calm but stern, their expressions and posture geared toward battle. Nearly everyone around them was a soldier or flier. This was something they had never encountered, the command deck of a ship of war in the middle of a battle that had real consequences. They fomented war with their media. They never fought themselves. The closest they ever came was to command shuttle sized ships to harass Homeland shipping and others who they felt weren't welcome in the area. Even then, they did so from the safety of their operational center.

"Well, we have a battle ahead," Hardie said. "I suppose you want them to turn back?"

Ratchet signed to Prime as Prowl leaned over the map to study strategy.

"I would prefer it. I can imagine they want to know where their scouting party is," Prime said.

"If you give me a shovel and a bag, I can return it to them, Prime, and avoid a conflict. At least we can give them that possibility, something they didn't accord us last time we bumped helms," Springer said grimly.

Prime nodded as he watched the ships gather into a Cybertronian-style flight formation for battle, then begin to come their way. He glanced at Tennyson and the other giants watching him from around the room or their own table nearby. "Please explain the ready battle formation and plan, gentlemen."

Metroplex picked up a data pad, then transferred the images to the forward monitors. An array of mighty vessels were poised in ship format in a line that closed off access to the area for anyone passing by. Their ranges overlapped and their forces inside, shuttles, fighters and Seekers would be able to do coordinated work. Their amazing guns were pointing in the direction of the approaching fleet.

"We have arranged our largest ships across the pathway to this area to prevent anyone from coming here. We are of the opinion you want the two planets transfer to be hidden from them as long as possible," Metroplex said.

"I do," Prime said.

"We want to show the flag and prevent them from taking any steps into our space. We have Beta, Omega and Kappa in reserve. If they want a fight, then we can send them after the ships along with the shuttle group here. It will depend, the deployment and tactics on what they have and how they want this to go," Metroplex said. "We have six titans here ... Slammer, Puncher, Sport, Camo, Clarity and Torus State. They came from the ready reserve in the area of the local group near Cybertron. All of them are warriors and heavies who make steel and other construction materials. We also have Clipper and Danny in reserve if needed."

"We have hope that they see us, then flee," Hammer of Primus said. "I doubt that they have anything in their arsenal that matches us."

"I would be enormously surprised," Prime said as he looked at Machlis. "Would you care to tell me more about that?"

"I wouldn't," Machlis said coldly.

"You aren't too bright, Machlis, so I'll spell it out slowly. Those slaggers out there are coming with guns. They **will **fire upon us. That means you're here in the line of fire. There's no way we can run or retreat from confrontation. You gave them the location of Cybertron. If they follow us they'll find Mars, too. They're going to catch up to us on technology, thus neutralizing our tech advantage. When they come with their ships and bombs no one will be safe. Given that they comprise a nearly 60% parity with us now, how long will it take for them to achieve equal strength and hardware?" Sun asked.

It was silent, maddeningly silent.

"How the frag did these idiots **ever** get control of a door knob let alone Cybertron?" Steiner asked. "You're the dumbest slaggers I ever encountered and I've seen it all. They will kill you,** too**. Maybe we can make a trade, Prime. Maybe we can put them into torpedo tubes and shoot them at the slaggers. I think that would be an amusing solution to all of this. No one gets killed but them."

Sun chuckled. "I like how you think, Stein. By the way, how is Lissie?"

"She lost a servo but she's going to be fine," Steiner replied.

"There goes her pretty calligraphy," Jack said. He looked at Machlis. "How about I print some graffiti on this slagger before we shoot them at the fraggers coming this way? I can think of a number of things I want to say."

"You have an obligation to protect us," Machlis said. "You aren't allowed to do anything of the sort."

"Magnus, that was epic having them come here on the hood. How about lending them to me for mine? We're going out there after them, right, Prime?" Sun asked.

"I want the battle shuttles to be there to assist if there is any close quarters fighting or someone gets past the others," Prime said.

"Then we're cleared for torpedoes?" Clipper asked. "We can calibrate them to strike only their ships. I sense that their vessels are slightly different chemically than our own so it can be done."

"I'd prefer it," Jack said with a chuckle.

Prime nodded.

"Alright," Jack said as he glanced at Hercy and Kup. "Which one is yours and which is ours?"

"I'll take old mouthy there," Hercy said as he nodded to Faber. "I used to have to hear your old slag on the monitor because someone I shipped with liked to listen. It made them stupid, by the way, listening to you."

"I'll take Machlis. First time I'm going into combat with a genuine old battle ax," Jack said as he gripped Machlis by the forearm. "Let's go."

Machlis braced himself, then looked at Prime. "Surely, this is cinema. You're not going to allow this."

Prime stared at Machlis without comment, then glanced at Hercy and Jack. "Go."

Both of them grinned then gripped Faber and Machlis. With the two of them struggling and screaming they walked out with their mechs for their shuttles nearby. It was noisy until the elevator closed.

Prime watched them go, then turned to Fuller. "If you have anything more to tell us, make it now."

Faber looked as if in an internal struggle. "I … they have great missile sighting systems and their torpedoes are as good as our slimlines. At least the ones during the war before we left."

Prime stared at him, then tapped a communications line. "Prime to Ironhide."

It took a moment before the call was returned. :Ironhide here. What the frag is happening?: he said as Ratchet signed and Prowl routed the line into Prime.

"I need to know countermeasures for slimline torpedoes roughly of the war era, but perhaps with improvements since. The Vergons have them," Prime said.

:Frag: Ironhide replied. :I'm on my way:

"The **frag** you are," Ratchet said. "Tell Metroplex how to do this and stay where you are. Your internals are still defragging."

"**WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH! I GOTTA BE FREE!"**

"**YOU ARE *NOT* RELEASED!"**

It was silent a moment.

"You are the –"

"Best thing that ever happened to you. I know, I know," Ratchet said with a grin. He glanced at a table filled with amused giants. "Talk to him. He can't come. He got laid up but good. I can't release him and besides the little bridge didn't make it all the way here as it was."

Metroplex grinned then walked to the table to sit with the others and quiz Ironhide long distance.

Fuller watched them hoping against all hope that no one noticed him sitting there.

Prowl did. "Escort him to the brig," he said to a Home Guardsman doing security duty on the deck. He watched them go with satisfaction, then turned to the window to watch a good half dozen battle shuttles head out into space ahead.

Ratchet walked to the table to stare at the data pad with everyone else. Prowl joined him. The dots of both sides were flashing toward each other. Both of them would have to cross a wall of steel and torpedoes to meet each other face to face. It would take a while before they would.

=0=Hospital

They signed off to go forward into battle. Fretting madly and filled with frustrated battle lust, Ironhide had limped into the room where his auntie was still laid up. Walking to the comfortable chair he sat in most of the orn, even when she was napping, he parked himself with considerable angst and gloomy energy.

Lissie glanced at him, then grinned. "Do I give you candy or would that not work this time?"

Ironhide glanced at her. "Do you have any?"

She chuckled. He'd just become a sparkling again. "I've ordered some things for us to eat. There's a football game on from Europe. I like soccer."

"I do, too."

It was silent a moment.

"Old mech is a pain in the aft."

"You just came to that conclusion?"

He glanced at her. "Nope. I've sorta known it since forever."

Lissie grinned as a youngling mech carrying a box walked into the room. "Are you Lissie of Iacon?" he asked.

"That's me," she said.

The kid put the box down, chatted a moment, then walked out to do more deliveries.

Ironhide rose to do the honors. He looked inside, then grinned. "You remembered all my favorite stuff as a little mech."

"You're always going to be our little mech," she said as he pulled out all manner of dishes, boxes and drinks that were things Ironhide had loved as a child and they all worked to ensure he had especially on special days.

He filled her plate, then placed it on the table that fit across the berth in front of her. He cut some items, handed her a beer, tucked in a napkin, then got his own stuff.

Lissie watched him with a grin. When he was little he would 'cook' for everyone, preparing for them whatever he could reach with his tiny servos. Given that he was so sweet and solicitous of his family elders, his ada made sure that a low drawer and cabinet in the kitchen held all manner of things that would constitute something good for him to find and use. Given his habit of opening things he didn't need to get into, this was a good compromise.

He looked like that now.

Walking back with a plate filled with dinner, desserts and a beer in servo, he sat, then grinned. "Old mech is a slagger. I wonder when he's going to be done there."

"Sounds like a big fight. I know that Wheeljack and Perceptor are doing their best," Lissie said as Ironhide turned on the monitor then found the channel. "Until then, let's camp out."

He grinned at Lissie, then nodded. Memories of 'camping out' with Lissie and Steiner in their backyard as a small child, in one of the spare berth rooms under a tent with Turbine and Raptor and out in the wild with Hardie and Delphi came to mind. He ate his dinner, chatted with his auntie and felt a warmth that had been missing a very long time. His family was close, very close and to him they were love.

Just love.

=0=Out there

They sat on their respective ships magnetized to the hull. Sitting across from Machlis, Ultra Magnus stared with his usual intensity at a mech he could hardly countenance. The mendacity that Machlis and Faber embodied was against everything he believed in and fought for.

He, himself was no shrinking violet and had done a lot of hard things in his orns. He could be brutal and had a reputation that put fear into the Decepticons. He was huge, unafraid, extremely intelligent, tactical and never gave up.

He** NEVER **gave up.

Ever.

They flashed past the first of the big ships which they could see through the view ports. They sat in space in ship mode, their lights flashing as they made ready to fight. They were the sensor net that the shuttles, Seekers and others would use to track the slaggers and miss their missiles. The ships were incredibly tactical themselves and would countermeasure anything that the aliens threw at them.

Still, it would be a very dangerous and unpredictable encounter. Magnus knew that. He wondered as they flew onward if Machlis and Faber knew it, too.

They would soon find out.

=0=TBC 2-11-2020 2-14-2020


	206. Chapter 206

The Diego Diaries: Out There (dd7 206)

=0=Out there, Part 1

They flew in a formation designed for anything possible that could come from an enemy that wasn't slowing down. It was clear to everyone in the battle array, a long line of bristling mega ships and the usual groups that inhabited them that they could be detected, yet the enemy flew toward them swiftly without seemingly being deterred anyway.

Springer sat in the engineer's seat of City of Praxus as Rem flew them forward. He watched the improbable sight of the enemy pressing forward to meet them. He toggled a switch. "Clipper, this is Springer."

:Clipper here:

"Could you send a missile their way? Something to catch their optics. They don't seem to be paying attention to our swagger and it sort of hurts my feelings," Springer said as Faber sat nearby watching everything with ill concealed nervous agitation.

:I think I can do that: the deep masculine voice replied. It was filled with amusement and intelligence, something all the big ancient frames shared in common.

Springer glanced at his crew. "Clipper is aptly named."

"Well, he **is** about fifteen miles long in ship format. So ..." Drift grinned. "We haven't fielded such a group in combat in thousands of vorns. I don't know what they're thinking."

"Maybe they can't. Maybe they're like old Faber here," Springer replied as he and everyone on board glanced at the nervous mech sitting with his body magnetized to the hull.

"What will they do?" Faber asked nervously.

Springer pretended to think about it. "Well, it could go two ways. They can fight us and get obliterated or they're here to scan, then leave. Either way they get obliterated."

"Foolish consistency is the hobgoblin of small minds," Drift said with a slight smirk.

Springer stared at him a moment. "Is that so?"

"Apparently," Drift replied.

"Who's the hobgoblin? Them or me?" Springer asked.

"Whoever lives through it," Drift said. "What kind of numskull takes us on with this line up?"

"The finest kind," Springer said as the figures on the screen came their way.

That was then that a missile flew from Clipper and headed into the night time of space toward the intruders. It showed up on the monitor screen mounted on the wall above the pilot that allowed those on board to watch the goings on outside.

A blinking light flashed toward them at incredible speed, then the alien ships broke formation. They sped in all directions, dropped countermeasures, then fled swiftly.

"Here we go," Sandstorm said as he grinned at the scene.

Everyone knew about dreadnought slimline missiles. They were high tech, indomitable and almost always unerring. It would take a very big countermeasure (planet or asteroid) appearing (out of the thin air at the very last moment) to draw them off their target. They were prepared to follow their target **FOREVER** until they found it and struck it hard. Given how swiftly and well they reached their targets in combat, it was uncertain but theorized how far and long they would seek out who they were sent to blast. It wouldn't take any time at all for this one.

**BLAM!**

The missile found a smaller version of a Wrecker shuttle and blasted the slag out of it. It exploded and became a fire ball for about two seconds before winking out in the vacuum. There were signs that the crew abandoned ship but no one could be sure.

=0=Command Deck, Tennyson

"Well, that was effective. I wonder what they're going to do now," Raptor said with a slight grin. "Should we allow them to retrieve their wounded and dead or is that too decent for them?" He glanced at Prime. "It might even be culturally inappropriate to allow them that courtesy since they don't seem to return the favor to us."

Prime glanced at him then the screen. "It would appear so."

=0=Out there, part 2

They flew closer to the aliens who were retrieving the lost ship's crew. Slowing to maintain a decent distance, Springer glanced at Twin Twist. "See if you can get someone on the line, Twin."

Twin smirked slightly as he input the codes for their ships, a listing type that wasn't that far off the ones used by Autobots, such were the similarities between them with the addition of their tech to the Vergon's arsenal. It was obvious that the Vergons had their communications tech as well. "You're up, Springer."

"Hello, Vergons. We would like to speak to whoever is in charge here. I, myself am Springer and I'm in charge. Probably," he said.

It was silent, then a male voice could be heard. :This is Sen:

"What are you doing here? We told you that Sun Base and Homeland are quarantined. You could have avoided this by obeying the edict," Springer said.

:We wish to speak to Machlis. We're allies and hold mutual treaties: the voice said. :We're here to ascertain their status:

Springer considered that, then glanced at Faber.

He shrugged. "I don't handle that part of things."

"Amazing," Springer said. "You don't do much, Faber. Can you find your aft with both hands or do you need a butler for that?" It was intense and silent, then Springer called Prime. "Springer to Prime. Did you hear that?"

:I did. They do not have permission to come here. We have to run out the clock:

"Understood," Springer said. "Hey, Sen. How about you just leave. Machlis is under supervision. Everyone has the sniffles."

"The cosmic rust. Tell them we have the cosmic rust," Twin said with a smirk.

Springer glanced at him, then grinned. "To tell you the truth, Sen … we have a severe outbreak of the cosmic rust."

It was silent a moment, then Sen was back. "Cosmic rust?:

Springer glanced at Drift. "What now, genius?"

"I didn't suggest that but tell them that it causes us to do … what happened to Atar in Dark of the Moon?" Drift asked as he glanced around the ship.

"He was hit with a cosmic rust shot by Sentinel, then dissolved into a pile of red dust and spare parts," Twin said with a chuckle.

Springer grinned. "Its a disease that kills us. It happens so fast that it reduces us to a pile of dust in seconds. In fact, there's something in our tech that attracts it. Its space borne and when it senses our tech or us it descends and eats us alive." He grinned. "You have a lot of our tech don't you. Why not come closer. Let's see if it makes a difference that your tech is only about 60% Cybertronian. It might be interesting to test the theory that our energetic and molecular make up draws it. What's the worst that can happen to you? Your ships might fall apart and you'd be stuck floating in space forever. What about it? Come on down."

"You're full of shit, Springer," Splice said as he sat at a gun turret with a big grin on his handsome face. "Did I tell you that's one of your best features."

"Drift could tell you the rest but its such a short list," Sideswipe said as he sat across from Faber sharpening his blades.

Laughter greeted that, then Rem glanced at Springer. "They're pulling back."

Everyone watched the monitor and saw that the group was falling back. They had their crew and had abandoned the half destroyed shuttle.

"This may be a world record but I think that Michael Bey finally did something good," Springer said. As he did, more ships spewed out of a smallish bridge and flew to the others to form up again.

"Frag," Twin said as he sat by the window to watch.

=0=Tennyson Command Deck

"Cosmic rust."

"It worked, Prowl."

"Cosmic rust."

=0=Out there, part 3

They stood on the command deck of Clipper who was sitting on the command chair plugged into everything. The big titans and the dreads discussed a number of very important things as they watched the show.

"Cosmic rust." Titan grinned. "What a pant load."

Everyone turned to look at him. He sent them the meaning of the slang, then they laughed loudly. Even the most honored, dignified and deeply loved format of their people could be delinquents.

=0=Out there, part 3.1

:What's the sit-rep?:

Springer grinned at Hercy and Kup who were on the monitor facing him on the flight console. "Well, it would appear that they seem to be fretting the bad news about the cosmic rust."

Hercy grinned. "Did you know there's a story somewhere where a planet that was an Autobot colony had the cosmic rust and Bluestreak was one of the last still alive. He was talking to Prowl over the comm link, they might have been related or something and Prowl was begging him to leave. He even said he was coming to get him. Blue said it was too late, he was infected, then after a moment he cut the link. Prowl was upset to say the least."

Everyone stared at Hercy then each other.

"You mean Bey didn't pull that out of his aft?" Splice asked.

Hercy shook his helm. "I sorta teared up myself when I read it."

"Frag." -Everyone in two ships.

Sentimental phonies.

"The sit-rep if I can see it around the big tears in my optics," Springer began, "is FUBAR. Right now, I think we have them fooled. What they think about us breaking their ship is unknown. Personally, I want Clipper to tractor it on board so we can look it over and make a few guesses about their level of tech."

"They might blow it up if we go anywhere near it. I once saw a missile hit a titan's tractor beam in flight," Kup said as Hercy nodded.

"I did, too," Hercy said.

It was silent as the two sat side-by-side staring at Springer and his crew.

Springer and his crew glanced at each other, then the two. "What happened?"

Hercy considered that question. "It was bad."

Faber who was following the conversation tensely leaned around Tonset, a regular army mech the size of a house to look at the monitor.** "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!? WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?"**

"Well," Hercy said mildly, "I was thinking we might have a garage sale to see if there's anything they might need from my closet."

Springer grinned. "I can think of a few things in mine."

"Your still," Drift said. "That can go since we get our liquor at The Brown Jug in Tyger Pax now."

"What about your dolls?" Springer asked to be ornery. Everyone they knew understood that Drift collected warrior dolls from all manner of warrior cultures including the Imperial Army of Palpatine. The detailing was magnificent.

"**YOU COLLECT DOLLS!? WHAT SORT OF SOLDIER ARE YOU!?"** Faber asked.

"A good one. Right?" Drift asked hopefully around the group.

"You're the best doll collecting ninja I know. That is, unless Prowl collects them, too," Splice said as Sideswipe snickered. "Do you play with them or are they for looks?"

"Sometimes Springer plays with them. I don't mind," Drift said as he grinned at Springer who grinned back.

"I thought that was our little secret," Springer said.

"Nothing wrong with playing with dolls. Orion does it," Kup offered.

"That little mech wrecks. He even has the tats," Splice said. "He also has his femme on his arm. Mimi is his femme."

"Who's Orion?" Faber asked as the conversation and its meaning began to slip away from him.

"He's a legend." -everyone there and on the other ship

"What's the slaggers doing, Rem?" Springer asked as he watched the chuckling pilot take readings.

"They look like they're getting ready to take us on," Rem said with amusement as he glanced up at Springer. "What now, boss?" he asked as the mechs on two shuttles laughed out loud.

=0=TBC 2-12-2020 2-14-2020

ESL:

numskull: (numb-skull) A stupid person. A dead head, hence numb.

hobgoblin: (hob-gob-lin) mischievous elf or sprite

countermeasures: Anything used to prevent something. In this case, its usually heavily magnet-designed bombs that are launched to draw a missile to them so they hit and explode. Submarines use them to misdirect and destroy torpedoes launched by ships or planes.

pant load: cheeky slang about filling your pants. Its slang that something is shit.

FUBAR: F**ked Up Beyond Repair: soldier slang for when things are going downhill fast

NOTE: the story about the cosmic rust and Prowl/Bluestreak actually exists. Its really sad to read.


	207. Chapter 207

The Diego Diaries: Conflict (dd7 206)

=0=There

:We're making good headway, Prime. This planet has a very liquid core and there's huge blobs floating in the core that can move and make things less stable than Sun Base. They're iron in nature and have magnetic properties. This might take longer than the other. Sun Base is exceeding standards. If I didn't know better, Prime, I'd swear that the planet was helping us move it to Sirius:

"Then there is no way to predict a time line for when the Triggers are free?" Optimus asked as he watched the forward view screens showing a large group of ships from the Vergo Confederation gather, then begin to proceed toward their lines.

:We can't. Sorry, Optimus. We'll give you the heads up immediately when we can let Homeland off the leash:

"Very well, Wheeljack. Prime out." He sat back considering everything the aliens were doing. "What is their point?" he asked.

"You know how it is, Optimus. Sometimes there isn't one."

He glanced toward the voice, then started a moment. Floating in the air in a seated position, the amused expressive face of Micronus Prime was staring at him. Sitting on a couch by the view ports in the forward section was Onyx and Solus Prime. He rose, then bowed. "Welcome. I could use your wisdom."

"You do not need our wisdom, brother," Onyx said. He glanced at the monitor and the display of the scene transpiring in space. "I would think they would understand futility but they do not. They have no fear of death. They will spend eternity with their god which they believe is a wonderful thing. Its always amusing when thoughts like that supersede life. Life is a gift. Too many throw it away," Onyx mused.

Prime glanced around. Everyone was frozen in place, stopped in time when the three Primes came aboard. He looked at them. "Sun Base is doing well. Homeland is taking longer. I do not want to fight but I will not allow them to come to Mars and Cybertron if they decide to follow us. They already know where Cybertron is thanks to the rulers of Sun Base."

"That is true," Onyx said. "It is most unfortunate that Primus never seems to catch a break." He thought a moment. "I do believe that is how humans say that."

"It is. Its a rather good expression," Micronus said as he floated closer to Prime. "You are as perplexed and uneasy as ever, brother. You have saved two planets, both of which are grateful. They wish to continue their lives around a bright star without the danger of the energy floes. I will tell you that they were not going to be struck any time soon by the energy floes but the timelines … they ebb and flow." He glanced at Onyx. "Correct?"

Onyx nodded. "Correct. I can see a brighter future for Primus building at some point. I cannot tell you when but I can see it as a very bright streamer in the time line swirl. If things continue then all will be well."

"But they change," Solus said. "Nothing is written in stone."

"Always. The only constant in this or any other universe is change," Onyx said. "I am disturbed that these people have Cybertron located. They do not fear death, Optimus. They have visions of an afterlife that is calm and peaceful so they fear very little." He grinned slightly, a very strange expression on such a face as his. "They all go home to the same house. Even if they see their version of The One differently than We do, they go to the same One and the same destination nevertheless. There are no differences there."

"We are all one. Its rather our creed, I hear," Micronus said with a grin. "I hear that it was granted to one and all through the efforts of Our brother, Thirteen. I wonder where **H****e **is, our dear brother?"

Prime didn't bite the bait but he grinned very, very slightly. "You are here to give me advice? To tell me the outcome?"

"We are here to cheer you onward, brother," Solus said. "We **do** appreciate the attention you give to things but you must believe more strongly in your own senses. These are aliens. Aliens have differences. They will react differently in situations than you might but they are all loved by The One. We have confidence in you."

"The planets … what is their view on this mission?" Optimus asked.

"They are happy with the outcome thus far," Micronus said. "They have expressed that and when this finishes, however it finishes, I think they will be very content. This is a very dangerous place to live."

Prime nodded. "We are trying to get out of here without a shot fired. They insist on making this a war."

"They do not fear death. They are part of the same philosophical point of view with their religion and desires for their respective cultures. Its admirable, all things considered, how they are such great and good allies and friends," Onyx said. "They will stick together no matter what. When you harm one, you harm them all."

"They will find Cybertron then," Optimus asked.

"We have not said so," Micronus said. "We **do** salute your efforts, brother. We are not so far away." With that, Onyx and Micronus faded away.

Optimus glanced at Solus who had risen and was floating toward him. "Lady."

"Brother," Solus said as she kissed his cheek. "Confidence. Do what your spark tells you is the best solution. We are not far away." She faded from view and when she did everything came to life again.

Prime glanced around but no one noticed anything amiss. He walked back to his chair, then sat. The scene on the screen was perplexing.

=0=Farther out there

"They are an odd lot," Metroplex said as he sat at the command table on Clipper with all the others standing or sitting there with him. "They want to be slagged."

"Talk to them, Metroplex," Typhoon suggested. "Sweet talk them while the rest of us line up missiles. I don't want them to take out any of our shuttles."

Metroplex opened a channel. "Alien force, this is Metroplex of the Metrotitan battle group, Constellation. I am asking you to turn about and leave this space. You are heading into a battle that you cannot win. We are titan and dreadnought class ships of war who have only one function and that is to protect our people. If you attempt to pass the barrier line we have made, we will destroy you. Respond."

The ships kept coming, then slowed to make a long line just before they would have met up with the battle shuttles and before they would have crossed the demarcation line that the titans and dreads represented.

"What are they doing?" Typhoon mused. "I don't like the looks of this."

The big frames murmured agreement.

=0=Closer to There

Several battle shuttles slowed, then halted together. Far down the way, just before entering their clearly marked space, the group of ships had come to a halt, then spread out to make a very long and powerfully manned line.

"What does this slag mean?" Sandstorm asked as he watched out the window.

"I don't know but it looks like trouble," Springer said as everyone on board agreed.

=0=Tennyson Command

"What are they doing?" Delphi asked. "I think our shuttles should pull back to Clipper. I don't feel good about this."

"Make it so, General," Prime said as he watched the line up with growing disquiet.

"Shuttles, this is General Hard Drive. Pull back and form up on Clipper."

The shuttles made a tight turn, then flew back to Clipper where they took up defensive positions. It was a good thing that they did.

=0=Home

They walked out with the children and the door closed behind them. Lissie and Ironhide who were still hostages to fortune glanced at each other. "How do you feel, infant?"

"Fit as a fiddle," Ironhide said. "What about you, Auntie?" he asked.

She held up her stump arm, then grinned as he flinched. Again. "Fit as a fiddle."

Ironhide frowned, a look that she loved. "You enjoy doing that."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Do you have the take out menus?" she asked.

He unsubbed them, then handed the booklet to her.

"What kind of outrageous dessert do you want after dinner?" she asked as she reached that set of pages. They would spend a bunch of time choosing and it would be delivered later. All of them.

=0=There

:Metroplex to Prime:

"Prime here."

:We detect that the ships are attempting to make an energetic link between them. We are uncertain why but it makes us a little bit wary: Metroplex said.

"Suggestions?" Prime asked.

:We are recalling our Seekers and small vehicles. We are sending the shuttles back to you. I do not want anyone out there just in case. We do not know what we are dealing with yet: he replied.

"Understood. I will come to you," Prime said.

:I would wait: Metroplex said. :Until we understand this I would like to keep command split:

"Very well. Link us in, Metroplex," Prime said.

Sounds of voices discussing the situation came over the intra-ship communications lines as the monitor showed Seekers and small vehicles boarding various big frame hangar decks and the Wrecker shuttles flying back the way they came. It seemed as if everyone was hunkering down for battle.

It was tense on the bridge of Tennyson.

=0=Clipper

"I don't want to be caught flat footed. Caminus, Hammer, Striker … come with me to another ship. Let's keep the command split up," Typhoon said as he rose from his chair. "We'll be linked in, Metroplex."

That big mech nodded as he watched them leave.

"Look," Titan said.

Outside, the ships in a long line began to flash energy to each other, forming as they did a long glittering line of light hooking them together. It was going fast down the line, something that gave its own sense of forbidding.

"I don't like this," Metrobon said before the last ships were linked. "What does the data tell us?"

"Nothing good," Metroplex replied grimly.

Then the alien ships disappeared in a long blazing burst of light which burst into life, coalesced into one point, then flashed outward toward Clipper at an astonishing rate of speed.

Metroplex started to rise, then called out to one of Clipper's drones. **"SHIELDS!" **

As he said it, the light struck Clipper engulfing the enormous ship nearly entirely.

=0=All around the may pole …

"What the frag," Prime said as he stood up and walked closer to the monitors. "Prowl, call them."

Prowl who already was glanced at Prime. "I get no response."

"What about the alien ships?" Prime asked as he turned toward Smokescreen who sat at Tactical.

He worked a moment, then glanced at Prime. "They're power is down. I don't know how long they have before they recharge but they will. They're drawing energy from the nebula and its starting to power them up, Prime."

"Prime to Clipper."

There was no reply.

:Typhoon to Prime:

"Prime here."

:There's dead air between us and Clipper. I seek permission to take out those ships:

"Permission granted," Optimus said tensely.

A blast of mathematics and Primal Vernacular filled the airways as the ships in the line received their commands from Typhoon. In seconds after they did a stream of slimline missiles were launched from every titanic ship there. It seemed like a swarm of snakes heading out with furious purpose as they flew from launch bays from nearly a dozen titanic frames.

The ships facing them broke formation, some flying forward while others tried to flee to a nebula. Some of them made it while others were instantaneously obliterated. The ships heading into the nebula disappeared but the missiles followed. After a moment there were flashes here and there along with ignited gases when they exploded. Nothing more followed that.

The forward screen came to life as Kappa fed the images to Prime. As they watched debris float here and there, most of it the size of a small waste basket, numerous ships were speeding to the darkened figure of Clipper. Some of them would be Wrecker shuttles, one would be Phobos with Ratchet and the others would be Seekers and roundabouts from a couple of battle ships.

Prime would beat them all there.

=0=TBC 2-13-2020 2-14-2020 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MY DARLINGS! :D**

Fancy: I love the way men goof around. These guys could be my uncles and dad. :D:D:D

Silverhornd: I agree. ;)

HUGS TO ALL!


	208. Chapter 208

The Diego Diaries: Boom (dd7 208)

"**SHIELDS!"**

The blast hit the ship rocking it even in its gigantic immensity.

=0=Tennyson

They stared at the screen in horror and disbelief as an almost sentient seeming light seemed to crawl nearly the full length of the massive vessel. Then it winked out.

=0=Typhoon on the command deck of Torus State, a metro-titan from Cybertron

"Fire," Typhoon said with glacial rage.

They fired. All of them.

The line up of alien ships saw them coming then dispersed but were obliterated to the last one. It was so complete that a deep scan revealed no survivors.

Typhoon considered that as he continued to reach out to the muted energy of Clipper listing in space nearby and the faint but traumatic energy of Dangerous. He turned to look at the titans who were with him, those that had wanted to come along 'for the fun and the science of moving planets'. Hammer of Primus, Stalker, Caminus, Veritas, Consolation, Torus State, the titan who had come along from the roving security arsenal that protected Cybertron and was now base, Starbase, Camo, Clarity and Bleak from Cybertron stared back at him. "We don't give up an inch." He turned to the console next to him. "No one is left, Prime. Your orders?"

Prime was already landing on the hanger deck of Clipper as Phobos pulled along side and Clipper began to be swarmed. He ran to the elevator with Ratchet, then up they went. :Stand by, Typhoon and monitor the situation. We are seeing to Clipper:

"Understood," Typhoon said as he walked to the command chair to sit. The others found a place, too, or manned a station. It would be a waiting game now.

=0-Ratchet and Prime

Ratchet ran across the deck to the command console. He sat down, fully aware that the deck was clear but for stunned drones that lay or sat around the vast room where they were felled. He plugged into a number of ports, then began to work through the data that sluggishly was coaxed forward. Prime stared around as Prowl, Springer, Drift, Raptor, Blackjack and Hard Drive joined them.

Drift turned to Prime. "Where are the others? No one is here." Then he signed to Prime his remarks.

Prime glanced around. "Ratchet?" he asked though he had an idea.

Ratchet listened to Clipper, his own optics flooding with light. They stared at him, then Ratchet sat back. He turned to Prime and began to sign as he spoke. "He's been electrocuted so to speak. He's in deep stasis, has some injuries and its going to take a while to bring him back. I need all the shuttles to plug into his outside ports and fire up. We need energy fast. I'd ask a titan to do that but its a bigger target for the same outcome."

"Where are the others?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet glanced around with a grim expression. "They went back to where they came as they derezzed. Hard and fast. I think the blast followed them back."

=0=Night at The City

Lights had been on for some time as the night sensors brought cheer to the inky darkness of Mars. Street lights, tall poles along all the highways and the towers of habitation in the residential forests of the colony blazed their brightness against the night. Spotlights emblazoned all the human habitats, marking their beauty to passersby. Other lighted areas like down towns and local amusements that made life here as exciting at night as it was during the day softened the heaviness of the intensity of Martian night. There were moons, two, but they shed very little illumination onto the planet they rounded. Stars were a massed wash of light overhead but it was a small thing without that which the bots brought to their colony.

Cars were out in force on the highway as the last orn of Christmas Surprise played out. The airports, four now not counting the main two in The City were bright with ships coming and going, commercial and private both. Overhead, one could watch the flight of satellites, Seeker patrols and ships coming and going as things moved onward. It was a beautiful sight, the tower filled glory of Autobot City.

It was every night on Mars in the colony.

Then some of the lights went out together.

Driving toward The City to go to shift at N.E.S.T. HQ after dinner with family at Unidad, Bobby and Lonnie Epps along with their children found themselves enshrouded in the darkness of Martian night. Their headlights showed them where they were on the highway itself and the lights both oncoming and behind them helped them remain orientated to the road as they drove from light pool to light pool. Beyond them, the lights in the Metro Districts that were familiar and homey were interspersed with darkness, a new sight and one that was intensely fear making.

"Daddy. What happened?" Lucy Epps asked as she walked from the benches along the back walls of the hummer they rode in to the seats forward where her parents sat. The other kids came forward as well including their dog, Tinsel.

"I don't know," Bobby said as he tuned into the channel that all who served security on world carried on their phone-like devices. It was the encrypted channel that broadcast information from the Emergency Services Command to those cleared to hear and see it. They were speaking in Cybertronian. "Damn. I can't stop to change the translator."

"They're talking about the titans failing. The cities … some of them have fallen somehow," Bobby Jr. said. "They don't know what's happening."

"Are they issuing any statements yet?" Lonnie asked her children.

The kids listened. "They have an all call. Everyone needs to get off the streets. No one needs to panic. We're not under attack."

Bobby Epps stepped up his truck as he sped toward N.E.S.T. HQ. As he did, Will Lennox put out the all call for the garrison to go there. He also issued an all call to the human community that nothing was amiss yet and to stay in and not panic. They sped away into the night.

=0=At Emergency Command Center, Fortress Maximus, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire, Postal District 2

They sat at their stations shooting the shit as the night shift began. Inferno was ready to leave the office to go to dinner with his roomie, Red Alert. As he walked out the door to go to the Command Center and leave a few messages there the lights went out. The entire building seemed to almost sigh, then all things illuminated winked out.

He was stunned a moment as he looked around with surprise, then he ran toward the Command Center. As he did he noted that the emergency lights that should have come on didn't.

=0=Autobot City Day/Night Watch Command, Tower 18, Metrotitan, Metro District 2, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire, Postal District 29-12A

He finished the forensics on a number of things that would be presented in court shortly. They were related to theft and were easy tests to carry out. He finished his report, then saved it. He stood at last, stretched, then walked to the door to take a nosh break in the lounge nearby. He was on the 22 floor in the massive Forensics Sciences Laboratory that occupied fix floors. He was a master at ascertaining things that eluded most others. He was as good a tracker as Hound and forensically, very little escaped his methodical logical process.

He walked into the lounge where the young mech he was sweet on sat going over a number of reports that would be due. Grabbing a cup and a plate of donuts, he walked toward the mech who glanced up with a grin when the lights went out. It was pitch black in the room.

=0=At a club in Retriarius

They danced the usual bouncing, boinging, flailing, uninhibited flurry of movement and joie de vivre that passed for Cybertronian dancing. The dance floor aka mosh pit was surging with laughter, cat calls and the usual guff one had to face in the younger clubs. This was Axiom, a dance club that was getting to be as famous for its food and small label small batch beer as anyplace else on 'the strip' as the business district of Retriarius was called. If you wanted good food, good drink, good company and fun, the downtown of Retriarius with its entertainments, sports facilities, theaters and clubs, dance or otherwise was the place to go.

Then it all went dark.

Like Time Square would go dark.

=0=Amity, Hospital 2 at Gliese 581 g

The night shift was nearly over as the sun which was constant was let back inside the huge facilities that were hospitals here. Amity, Consolation, Solace and Hope were busy places with the flow of those who were rescued or those from Cybertron came here to be treated and recover. It was astonishing to the crews at shift time when Amity lost all its power and fell into a deep almost stasis-like condition.

Even turning on the emergency back ups, half of which were automated didn't do a damned thing.

=0=Unidad

The failure hit when the shift had already changed from normal days to night. Most of the day, most of the worker bees did their jobs, work and science while the night shift which was smaller took over about 1900 hours on the TMC. Given that this was the last day of vacation around Christmas and the related holidays of others at the facility, everyone was goofing off and things wouldn't be 'normal' until the next day.

They were in their homes, the theaters, working out, messing around in the dome at the lakes or rivers, visiting each other, courting, hanging out in the chapel doing various things, working or dining. When the failure struck it was silent everywhere, then everyone began to run for the concourse or come out of their apartments to stand on the walkways in front of them to look whatever stories down from their homes to the ground below.

Klaxons sounded and lights flashed.

=0=Tennyson

Magnus arranged with Autobot City to use the small bridge to come back. Jetta who was with him waited until things were cleared. Then they ran for the hangar deck. Tennyson had released his fastest vessel for them to use so they jumped in, buckled up and flew out as fast as they could for the journey to the farthest reach of the small bridge and the short jump back to the colony.

As they did, Fuller and Machlis sat in the brig of Tennyson, the chips still in their helms.

=0=Clipper

"Keep me informed about them," Prime said. "I want them tracked down. Perceptor will meet you at the bridge point."

Drift and Springer nodded, then ran for the shuttle outside. They would bridge to Tennyson, get another fast vehicle, then blaze their way to the bridge point. Perceptor would arrive about the same time and both would shoot through to take command of the situation with Magnus and Jetta on Mars.

=0=Torus State

They sat around the computer terminals on the command deck of Torus State working through the data as they began to analyze this, the first really scary thing they had seen in their collective memories. Few things were available to harm them, especially a colossus like Clipper.

Omega, Beta and Kappa were there as well waiting for some sort of answer to their dilemma. The scientists among them, Hammer of Primus, Camo and Bleak collaborated as they began to piece the story together.

Kappa took a message, then turned to the group. "I just received a message from Mars. Acutus says that everyone who is missing here is off line on Mars."

The energy was disturbing at the thought that so many friends and family might be harmed, then Typhoon turned toward tactical. "Frag," he said. "Here they come again." He transferred the data to the forward monitors. A bridge had opened and ships began to swarm out of it heading their way again.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Stalker said quietly.

Typhoon's expression was glacial. "It will be in a moment," he whispered to himself.

=0=TBC 2-14-2020 2-14-2020


	209. Chapter 209

The Diego Diaries: Bam (dd7 209)

=0=There

They came through a bridge, a seemingly endless stream of ships that were big, well armed and of the same profile of the ones just destroyed. Prime watched them on a monitor that was finally brought to life by Ratchet's deep diagnostic of Clipper. As he did Typhoon called in.

:Typhoon to Prime. Instructions please, Lord Optimus: he asked formally.

:Stand by, General: Prime replied. He glanced at Ratchet. "We cannot remove Clipper from this sector now, Ratchet?"

"Only in an emergency," Ratchet said. "We need the shuttles to bring him to a minimal state of refueling." He glanced at Prime. "I would have a titan stand by to pull us out of here on an emergency footing."

"Typhoon," Prime said. "We need a titan nearby who can grab Clipper and pull him out of here in the worst case scenario."

:It's done: Typhoon said as a huge ship, Bleak, pulled out of the line up to move back to Clipper.

Bleak flew past Clipper, then swung around to halt behind him with his guns and torpedo tubes lined up with the group that was forming together to rush at them again.

"Prime to Typhoon."

:Command me, Lord Optimus:

"We are going to assist Clipper to bring him out of his state. I give you discretion to defend us. Do not let them strike us again. I am going to send Hard Drive and Delphi to assist. All of the fleet is under your joint command," Prime said.

:Understood. Until all are one: Typhoon said then signed out, though the overall conversation was still being fed to the command group on Clipper through their internal communications line.

=0=Home

It was dark in a good third of the colony as Jetta and Magnus flew through the bridge. Triangulating online with the Emergency Command Center which had moved to the Ops Center, they flew swiftly to the airfield, landed, then sprinted toward The Fortress. They crossed the courtyard, then hurried through the rec room to enter the Ops Center. It was filled with the leadership of the colony's defense, infrastructure and department heads.

"We need to know what is known," Magnus said as he halted by the command desk with Jetta.

Inferno who was coordinating things held the pad that was receiving real time data about the situation. He began to explain. "We've had a mass power failure of some of the titan cities. All of them went down together at 2201 hours on the TMC. They're as far as we've discovered Metroplex, Fort Max, Titan, Metrobon, Gambian, Veritas, Retriarius and Striker who live on world as well as Cool Breeze, Emirate, Peacekeeper and Immaculate who live on Cybertron. We just heard that Amity who's a hospital site on Gliese is also dark."

"We were attacked by a new weapon at the transfer site. It threw Clipper off line and those titans who were present on board in Pretender gear were derezzed back to the deck here, or so Ratchet has deduced. Tell me the danger to anyone who lives with them," Magnus said.

"Striker was the biggest first concern," Inferno said. "The habitat couldn't be allowed to fail. Victorious and Striker, because they're working together to make Unidad have cross safeties built in to their combination. If one goes down the other picks up enough slack to keep structural integrity. They've integrated their systems in their transformation so that this is a fail safe for the habitat. Right now, Unidad functions at 75% of its maximal power with Victorious drawing extra fuel from the power station developed the last time this happened. No one is in danger of the habitat becoming a problem unless Victorious fails and if what you say is true, that only the titans on Clipper were affected, then we're safe for now with them.

"Metroplex is down and so is the hospital, though its independent systems are on emergency power. The computer and data systems which rely on Metroplex to route through his central nexus core connected to Teletraan can't be accessed. Until he's alert again, its down. The same is true for Metrotitan. He's dead in the water but his emergency systems are working. This is a strange failure. Its like they don't have any input at all. What kind of stasis is this if it is stasis?"

Magnus shrugged. "Ratchet said Clipper was in some kind of deep stasis from electrocution. Apparently the aliens in the Benzuli have figured out how to knock out a titan by shooting them with a light source of some kind. He's trying to bring Clipper up to speed but its going to take time."

"Frag," Inferno said. "Metrobon in the District, Gambian, Veritas and Retriarius in the Eight Ball are out. Amity on Gliese is being run on emergency power with assists from Consolation who's working to help bring him back on line. They have their operation covered and are routing new patients to the other three titans there.

"Cool Breeze and Emirate are part of the local group's transport and manufacturing. They were in orbit around Vassal II when they went out. They're being assisted by a naval group and are being held them in space out of orbit so they don't decay and fall. Peacemaker is out. His operation stopped dead. He's the titan that handles the rescue and recovery of all the sites where artifacts are found. He's a historian and archaeologist so he had that job near Altihex. Immaculate is out. He makes steel and housing at the south pole. All of them are being monitored. No one has a clue. I sent the list to Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet."

"Drift, Springer and Perceptor should be here shortly. Right now, we have to take stock of what's going on with the residents and those who were out and about when this happened," Magnus said.

"I think you better give an address, Magnus," Jetta said. "It might help if we calm everyone down. When Ratchet gets Clipper on line he's going to come back and help with the titans. He's in contact with Helio who's a doctor and member of the eleven titans we just recovered. He told me to tell you to maintain order and calm everyone. He's going to be here shortly."

Magnus considered that, then walked to the command table to sit. "Come here, Jetta and help me compose a message for the people."

Jetta walked over to sit along with Inferno. Together they crafted a message to be broadcast to everyone in the colony.

=0=There

They flooded in, ship after ship. Flying forward, it was evident that they were going to make another line up.

Optimus watched them, then glanced at Prowl. "Have everyone target the new ships right away. Have them ready to fire, then open a channel, Prowl."

Prowl nodded, then a flurry of activity happened. At last, he glanced at Optimus. :The channel is open:

"Very well," Prime said. "Put the audio through to me off line."

Prowl programmed his request, then turned a pensive expression to the forward screen.

"This is Optimus Prime, leader of Sun Base and Homeland, two colonies in my domain. I am asking you to stand down and leave before this becomes something that you will regret. Respond."

It was silent, then a voice was heard. "This is our space. You will leave or suffer the consequences."

Then the light began to form and spread swiftly.

Prime watched it, then opened a channel to the fleet. "Fire."

Almost immediately, dozens of torpedoes and plasma fire erupted toward the line. The ships there broke off and began to move. It was too late for nearly all of them. The torpedoes struck hard and fireballs erupted to wink out nearly immediately. Ships swerved away but were caught and exploded. It seemed to take forever but it was over in seconds. It was silent on the command deck.

Prime stared at the screen then punched a button. "Typhoon, what do you read?"

A pause was had, then Typhoon answered. "There are no ships intact and no survivors, Prime," he said as Prowl continued to sign to Prime.

Optimus felt angst suffuse him, something that he was glad was still possible after all the vorns he had been a soldier leading armies into battles. Yet, the same feelings of futility came as well, the feelings of failure that situations like this always engendered. He sat back and glanced at Ratchet who was working on an open panel. "What is the situation, Ratchet?"

He glanced at Prime. "We're getting there. Do you think they broadcast the results of their actions here? I wonder how many will come through to their slaughter before they shake things up. By the way, we have Seekers sprawled all over the decks. We can haul them out when we have a moment. It'll take a medic to kick start them again. They were electrocuted as well."

Prime nodded. "Very well." He thought a moment then tapped the communications link. "Prime to Typhoon."

:Typhoon here:

"Ratchet is making progress with Clipper," he said. "We have to hold them off if they come again and we have to assume that they will know their tactic is being managed by us. Be prepared for anything."

:Understood. Our sensors indicate that they're waiting for the last jump for more ships to arrive. They must have some indication that their strategy needs adjustment:

"I would agree," Prime said grimly. "You have tactical command."

:Understood. Typhoon out:

=0=Torus State

They sat around the command deck, the big frames, Hardie and Delphi.

Hardie glanced at Typhoon. "I think that all of you who don't have a format out here need to go back to Mars. If you're hit for whatever reason, Torus, then everyone here in pretender gear will go off line not just here but home as well."

They considered that, then shook their helms.

"You're right but I feel like I'm shirking if I do," Hammer said.

"I could ask Prime to order it. Would that help?" Delphi asked with a grin.

Hammer smirked at him, an altogether handsome sight. "You play dirty."

"All is fair in love and war," Delphi said. "I love you too much to see you hurt."

"And you?" Veritas asked.

"We're tough," Delphi replied. "Besides, maybe you can help bring the others up to speed if you're there. Ask Ratchet to download what he knows in a data wafer, Consolation. You can use it because you're a medic. He said something about going on line to assist things at home but right now he has to get Clipper out of the line of fire."

"Hammer of Primus to Prime."

:Prime here:

"Commander Delphi suggested that unless we have a physical presence here that we need to go back to Mars before we risk the possibility that they strike Torus."

There was a pause, then Prime was back. :That is a good suggestion, gentlemen. Return to Mars. We intend to come as soon as possible. Magnus and Jetta have prepared at statement for broadcast. I would like you to go out and calm everyone. There's a number of areas where the locals are demanding to know what is happening. I need you to calm the waters:

"We are on it, Prime. Hammer of Primus, out." He looked at the others, then Typhoon. "What do you need, brother?"

"I'm working on it," Typhoon said with a grim expression. "Help at home. I'll do my part here. Until all are one."

The group stood. "Until all are one," they said, then they derezzed. They would arrive on Mars in seconds through the relays and a bridge that Typhoon called for them. They would appear on the platform of Metroplex in front of the hospital. Nearby, a group of mechs were gathered in front of The Fortress. That would be the first place they would go.

=0=There

They watched the sensors and the data map as it displayed the data flowing in. A big group of large ships were gathered at the spot the bots had determined was the last bridge jump they would have to attempt to get to the place where they would see the Autobot's armada. As they watched the ships gather, Typhoon and Hardie with Delphi's assistance were repositioning their fleet to deliver another blow to the slaggers. As they did, Delphi glanced up at Hardie. "Here they come," he said quietly.

=0=TBC 2-15-2020 2-15-2020 For optimusprime101 :D


	210. Chapter 210

The Diego Diaries: Bam (dd7 210)

=0=IntraCom

Magnus sat on the chair where he would broadcast his message staring at the cameras as the countdown ran down at IntraCom toward his broadcast. He was using Prime's set. He waited, pensive but resolved. He had cleared the statement with Prime, then hurried here to speak.

Jetta was already at the Power Transfer Station on the Tri-Cities Highway, a site built to prevent power failures like this after the bombing campaign that made the colony go dark the first time. When that was ascertained to be functioning properly, he was going to go to Metroplex. He would break into the regular schedule to speak and when the lights changed and Jazz signaled, his solemn face appeared on screen after the Emblem of the Primes.

"Good evening. Autobot City, Aerie Hill and the greater Colonial Autobot City area. I am Commander Ultra Magnus of Iacon, Mayor and Supervising Administrative Officer of the Mars Colony, Cybertron and the many worlds of the Empire. I am authorized by Optimus Prime to come here to tell you what has happened that caused the black out of a number of metro-titans and what we're doing about it. Optimus Prime can't be here to do this himself due to his participation on an away mission in the Benzuli Expansion. He has authorized this statement and has decided that transparency is important to help everyone understand what has happened and that fear should not be a part of the equation regarding this incident.

"Recently, we retrieved colonies from two worlds that were part of a system in the Benzuli Expansion. There are two areas of the Benzuli that can reasonably sustain colonization though to live there at all is to play Russian roulette with your spark. One is The Ruins where the colonies of General Blackjack and Commander Alor were rescued and the other is The Riots, a deadly area where travel must be carefully planned both in and out. It should be instructive to say that the Decepticons give it a wide berth given the nature of it.

"For those of you who do not know what and where the Benzuli Expansion is I will tell you. It's an area of disrupted space some distance from Cybertron in the area called the Dark Rim. Most of us just call it the Rim but its dark for a very good reason. Eons ago it's speculated that a pair of very small black holes, perhaps no bigger than basketballs passed near enough to the region that it disrupted a very active, very large star nursery. It pulled some of them out to devour and by their actions and proximity ignited the rest. The explosion is theorized to have been so big and powerful that it caused tears and ruptures in the very fabric of space and time across a very wide region.

"That entire area is forbidden on our star maps for travel or occupation for good reason and no one goes there without putting their life in jeopardy. The ruptures feed energy and plasma storms, some as large as the Orion Arm of this galaxy at unpredictable intervals. One could walk outside your door on what would seem a normal sunny orn and be dead in seconds if a plasma stream hit your planet. Because there's no warning and this was so dangerous, we rescued the colonists on two worlds, Sun Base and Homeland.

"When everyone was safe we were stuck with the problem of the disposition of two well developed city colonies with all manner of tech being left behind. Everyone knows that trading our technology with aliens is forbidden by the Tyrest Treaties and other laws that bind us. I, myself am the designated Tyrest Enforcer and I take my job very seriously. Our tech is not safe in the hands of aliens who have no business using it.

The Functionalist Council traded our tech to different alien groups including the one we're dealing with now and were closely allied with them, a multi species collective that lives near there called the Vergo Confederation. They're a very close knit alliance who work together for their mutual benefit. They were also involved in tech trades with Sun Base. This group traded as well with the Functionalist Council.

"This confederation was the same group that wouldn't allow us to retrieve our dead during the Fundamentalist Functionalist conflict recently that left half a million of our citizens murdered in their homes by their practice of recall. The Confederation wanted to pillage the colony and the dead for technology and wouldn't listen to our requests to take our people away. It resulted in us utilizing the only option available to prevent this disgrace, the destruction of the planets themselves. That was a tough decision for Prime but fortunately, there were no other lifeforms on those planets to factor into it.

"The same is not true for Homeland and Sun Base. They're teeming with life forms and vegetation. They couldn't be left and they couldn't be destroyed. The only solution available to us to resolve this was to reach deeply into the past and utilize a technology that the Autobots developed during the Golden age. We moved both planets utilizing the triggers to a star that would be able to sustain them as well as their moons. That star is Sirius A which is eight point six light years from this system and Mars."

=0=Family Tower, Consulate, Earth 1, Earth2, Unidad,** !*Sciences*!**, The Resort of Autobot City, N.E.S.T. HQ and various and all nooks and crannies of Earth including the realms of pirates, roving Decepticons and Razorclaw who listen in on 'the drip line'

"***WHAT THE FUCK*!?" **-everyone here, there and everywhere

=0=Magnus

"With the use of our Triggers, all three of them and the skill and abilities of Sciences, the two planets were moved using Autobot technology and processes retrieved by our scientists and the mainframe computers which were restored on Cybertron. In the past, we moved planets from one place to another at least 30 different times and the procedure worked immaculately. We have greatly refined the tech and know how to use it properly and ethically. Sun Base was moved first and is safely in orbit on its own. Homeland is a different configuration at its planetary core and will take more time and care before being released.

The only problem at the moment is simple. Until the Triggers can release Homeland into its new orbit around Sirius A, the Triggers can't return the fleet to Mars. They have to remain where they are until the bridges are free and able to bring them back. That leads to this, our present situation.

"The Vergo Confederation came to see why Sun Base was no longer communicating with them. They were warned off but refused to go. They shot at us and we defended ourselves, a process with titans and a dreadnought that ensured our safety against their aggression. That drew even more of them who came by bridge technology that they shouldn't have to the scene where they formed a line. It was then with technology we've never seen that they targeted and shot the dreadnought vessel, Clipper with some kind of energy weapon they generated together.

"Not only did that throw Clipper off line and into deep stasis, it shocked the titans who were on board to assist with the mission. They were aboard to assist in pretender format because they defend. Its their great glory that they do. Because of that, they were also hit and injured by the blast. They instantly derezzed, then returned to their city formats. Because they were off line from the attack so, too, are their formats here.

=0=At the DMZ

"What do we do, Amma?" Saber asked as the youngsters turned to look at their amma with distress.

"Appa is field commanding this. Clipper has the best doctor alive taking care of him now. Ratchet told me he's making progress. Don't worry, infants. All will be well. We've faced and had worse done to us than this," Dangerous said soothingly as they sat in the command center with swing shift listening to the broadcast together. "All in the end will be well. Everyone and Prime will take care of this together."

=0=Magnus

"We have the finest large frame doctor alive with Commander Ratchet who is on scene now working to bring Clipper back on line. When that's accomplished, he will do the same with the others. What we need right now is calm, patience and common sense. If you're a resident of one of the affected individuals and need power for health or any other good reason, then call the Ops Center on the emergency lines and we'll come to assist you. If you need help, we** will **come.

"We have reports of incidents that are not helpful and we're asking you not to compound the work load for everyone here by acting up or expecting immediate personalized service for your non emergency problems. Call us if you require genuine assistance and we will come. Act up and you** will** be arrested. No one is working harder than the crews that are in the field now.

"Everyone is stressed, I know. No one is helping if you decide to be a problem. We'll make that problem go away to jail if you do. Optimus Prime is handling this matter in a zero mistakes environment with hostiles on the scene. I would expect as your city manager that you can manage yourself without power for a short period of time. Everyone who needs it for medical or other reasons is already on your back up generator which has been installed in your homes as 'priority-generation-medical'. It comes on the moment the grid goes down. Call the Energon Administration emergency number at 113 or 367 if you're concerned about your generator and we'll immediately come to your assistance.

"For those who have problems that have resulted from having lost your power and those problems are serious, not frivolous, call the emergency lines at 971, 972 or 973. If you call because you're inconvenienced, feel a need to jump the line to be restored or want to vent, you **will** be jailed. Our **fleet** is in harms way in the most deadly and dangerous area of space on our star charts. Our titans have been injured. The **least** we can do is manage ourselves properly.

"The emergency numbers again are 971, 972 and 973. We will respond to your need. Until then, consider this a good drill against future events. Check the Community Bulletin Board under Emergency Closures to see if your business or school is closed until the disruption is ended. The Metro System is affected at the localized sites so check to see if you can get to work or school that way and make alternative plans if you can't.

"We're working around the clock to rectify this. Don't interfere with crews. There is nothing you can do yourself to correct this situation. When more information is available you will be alerted through your transponders. Until all are one," Magnus said, then the screen cut to the Emblem of the Primes.

Jetta who was listening inside the main nexus of Metroplex grinned. :You looked dashing:

Magnus who was walking out to go to City Hall grinned faintly. "I know," he said to one of his oldest lifelong friends.

Jetta would snicker a long time.

=0=Landing at the field

Springer, Drift and Perceptor landed at the Military Airfield after coming through the little bridge at last. They ran together to the Ops Center to get the picture. Then Springer and Drift burned rubber heading to Autobot City Stable to mount up and hit the trail. There was fighting in Retriarius on The Strip by drunken youngsters who were unhappy about having to leave the clubs early. Everything in the affected cities that was a public place minus any emergency or medical facilities was ordered to close.

The Strip in Retriarius, 'the Vegas Strip of Mars', ground zero for nightlife, fine dining and sports in the colony was dark. Even the street lights were. Crowds stood around nervous and concerned, watching as the vehicles of Medical and Public Works drove by or stopped here and there to go to terminals built into the walls of buildings to see things and do the odd tweak. Retriarius wasn't going to 'be home' for some time.

=0=Going home

They climbed the stairs heading for their floor in the tower after taking the infants to the Military Daycare Center in The Fortress. Today had been a nightmare when the lights went out. They were on the trunk line to Metroplex and Fort Max which took a hit when the surge flowed into the big bots and fried everything connected to them as well. The word wasn't common knowledge yet but every sitting titan that was hurt had the same problem. Lines leading into and out of them were fried with back ups coming online for the short term. Things would be a problem for a while.

For Ravel and Tie Down it meant that their kilns, smelters and other equipment shut off from security protocols so their finely developed ingredients slipped into slag almost immediately. It had been wearying to dig it all out and set them up for when they could work again. It didn't look like soon so they decided to put the infants into care, then go home and crash. If they weren't able to work, they would take care of the kids starting the following orn. Just climbing 24 flights of stairs in their building while power was rerouted to other places was hard enough.

They did it without complaint.

=0=There

They watched the sensors and the data maps as information flowed in. A big group of large ships were gathered at the spot the bots had determined was the last bridge jump they'd have to attempt to get to the place where they would see the Autobot's armada. As they watched the ships gather, Typhoon and Hardie with Delphi's assistance were repositioning their fleet to deliver another blow to the slaggers.

As they did, Delphi glanced up at Hardie. "Here they come," he said quietly.

They came.

Hard and fast.

=0=Prime

He sat in his silence watching the bridge form, then ships flood out. He'd pulled the fleet back to make targeting them harder. Ships poured out of the bridge at last, all of them big and heavily armed war birds. The designs of some of them were purely Cybertronian, something that made Prime both furious and nauseated as they swept out heading toward them with speed. As they did, the lights of their weapon began to flash between the ships. They were getting ready to fire on them again. "Prime to Typhoon. Do not let them hit a single one of us."

:Understood: Typhoon's voice said. Then a spray of torpedoes sped out followed by more. Omega, Beta and Kappa flew forward targeting the closest ships to their location with heavy fire. Because they did the formation broke even as they understood torpedoes were heading their way. Two ships managed to target two torpedoes and destroy them with impressive fire before others hit them.

:They have our sighting and guidance tech: Prowl said as he watched the lights converge on the line up of enemy ships.

Prime nodded grimly.

The torpedoes hit home and lights flared as ships disintegrated. They blew up even as they fled with a flash of fire, then drifting parts and fluid trails. This time they didn't get a shot of their strange weapon off before they were taken out en mass. The three Supremes arced about and flew swiftly to their positions again.

As they did Prime made up his mind. He glanced at Ratchet. "Can we move Clipper now, Ratchet?"

Ratchet who was working on his back under the main computer console glanced out. He thought a moment. "We can tow him but it'll take a couple of titans to push and one to pull and steer. We can do that now. I have corrective programming running in the main systems for control so we can leave if we have to. It won't wake him up but it'll allow his impulse programming to cooperate with us."

"Prime to armada. Acknowledge."

Pings came in from everyone.

"We are going," Prime said. "I want two titans to push Clipper with tractors and one to steer and pull. He is big but Ratchet said his impulse power systems can function. Typhoon, please organize that part of the retreat. The rest of you form a delta pattern around Clipper. I want the Supremes at the end of the column so they may link sensors and let us know what the enemy is doing and how close they are. Stand by." He glanced at Prowl. "What is happening and how much time do you estimate they will need to come at us again?"

Prowl worked out the math, then glanced at Prime. "We need to leave now. I see two exit points ahead. One leads back the way to Mars through The Narrows. Its the path we would take back without bridges. The other goes through a massive cometary field, one filled with ice, asteroids, planetary fragments and energy left over from the event that created this area. It leads to nowhere which is fine because we can bridge out when its time. I would recommend that one. We can ice break to get through and if they follow us they won't be able to tell its not the way to our home. The Narrows is a straight line to Mars."

Prime nodded. He spoke again to the fleet. "We are going to leave together and we have to leave now. Form up the flight pattern. We are going through a comet and planetary graveyard. I would like one of the titans not doing duty for Clipper to take point and clear a trail for us. It will close behind us which works to our favor. We need to get a distance ahead of at least a couple of their bridge jumps so that they are always trying to catch up. Until we can out of here we have to stay ahead of them. We go in half a joor. If you are ready sooner, ping Prowl. General Typhoon and General Hard Drive, you have field command. Prime out."

He sat back with a slow burn in his processor. Because these aliens were aggressive and determined to upgrade themselves at the Cybertronian's expense, they'd brought calamity down upon themselves. If they left now, perhaps lives would be saved. It would be a game of cat and mouse and for the Vergons, they were dealing with a master.

=0=TBC 2-16-2020 edited 2-16-2020


	211. Chapter 211

The Diego Diaries: Dogged (dd7 211)

Sorry about last night. Family things. I threw in a surprise at the end. Sorry that I can't figure out how to add diacritical marks to the words that need them. **HUGS! **(Inscrutable is our universe, and time.)

=0=Command Deck, Tennyson

Prime watched on the screen as ships moved into position, the titans Slammer and Sport moving gingerly through the configuration to take up places at the aft sector of Clipper's rescue formation. The battle hardened Torus State moved past Tennyson heading for the lead while Camo, another warrior would break trail for the entire progression. Clarity would follow with the Supremes while the shuttles, the two battleships and two cruisers would take up station on each side of the silent vessel.

Tennyson would follow Torus State and in its wake make it easier as well for everyone to follow. It would also be able to tow Clipper if it was needed, though the stresses right now by the three designated to the job were considered optimal for his condition.

Prowl was coordinating the effort at the command table, working with his usual intense and furious precision while once in a while throwing him a gaze.

Prime glanced around in his cocoon of silence watching everyone work with precision. It was strange to see it this way though the bridge was often noisy lol with Sideswipe or someone equally as chatty serving on the shift. His banter and contrarian personality always kept the conversation flowing then.

Prime sat back to consider the situation as it fell out. If they fled down The Narrows it would entice the Vergons to follow at some point and the inevitable discovery of Mars would come to pass sooner rather than later. He wondered how big and numerous they were, these clever innovative aliens who worked together with an admirable sense of purpose and unity. Apparently, they also believed in the concept of all being one.

Right now, they had to move out. The data flowing in wasn't good. A very massive group would come through this time. Apparently the previous groups had told of their plight somehow before they died. Now the others were coming with a bigger hammer and a better motivation to their actions.

:We're in line and ready to go: Prowl said.

The command team had transferred from Clipper to Tennyson. All of the giants still here, those whose vessel bodies were part of the formation had retired to their own format to help with maneuvers and defense. Tennyson, himself was with Ratchet on Clipper. Prime would command the massive dreadnought.

Prime nodded to Prowl, then opened a channel to the fleet. "This is Optimus Prime. We are going to leave this space. We will defend Clipper through the orders of battle constructed by Hard Drive, Typhoon and coordinated by Prowl. Omega, Kappa and Beta, link sensors at the rear of this group and feed data directly to Prowl on Tennyson and Typhoon and Hard Drive on Torus State. We are go now," he said.

It took a moment to feel it through the floor, the movement of a ship fifteen miles long. It came to him as he sat brooding on their situation as he stared at the monitors forward which displayed the jaw dropping spectacle of their armada. It would take a while to get up to speed but when they did they would enter a field of comets, planetary fragments, asteroids and other flotsam of space to disappear into the darkness and dust.

=0=Home

The crowds walked to the stations that were still running, the ones farthest away from Metroplex and Fort Max among others. They were crowded as were the cab stands around the cities. Buses were still running, children going here and there to their schools and commerce continued though slower. The roads were heavy with traffic steered through their journeys with temporary traffic light systems set up by Public Works. The mass of travelers would arrive where they would go albeit later than usual but arrive nonetheless. Many were the workers who hopped the overland trains to the different work sites and the Industrial Park Cities.

It would go on like this for some time.

=0=IntraCom

"We can offer the update at 1400 joors," Jazz said as he sat in his office coordinating new data coming in. Prowl had flagged what could go out and what couldn't. It was imperative that the status of the fleet be reported for the well being of the families. The last thing they needed to do was worry about what was happening to their loved ones. "I'll be going full call in today on **!*The Jazz and Blaster Show*!**. I think its time to take a measure of the city and what folks think," he said to his assistant, Boyce and Revet who had stopped in to find out the schedule.

"I think that would help a lot, Jazz," Revet said as he rose to hustle out. "I'll let you know if Blaster checks in."

"I'll let you know if he does, too," Jazz said with a chuckle. He would spend a few joors compiling information to be released through the Office of Strategic Information as the Chief Information Officer of the Autobots, then hustle to the studio for the afternoon show.

=0=On the pad

They rode through the cities watching for problems, resolving many as they worked at it without taking more than a dinner break all night. It was now mid morning in the colony and things were still up in the air. They were heading for the habitats down the highway as the traffic thinned out a bit. There had been fights and arguments, some friction between former Decepticons and a few hot heads over in Denton in the Seven Cities West.

They loped along, then galloped down the road to Earth 1. Waiting for them at the door, watching as the small group of mechs rode up on astonishingly life-like metallic horses, they waved at Springer, Drift, Lon, Bezel and Partition who was with them on his orn off.

Lancer was with the fleet.

Dismounting, they walked to the door, then entered. When the habitat equalized, they walked inside, then Springer knelt before the mob waiting for him. "Hi. How's it going?"

"I was going to ask you that myself," Brandon Clark said as the others murmured and nodded agreement. "What can we do to help you, Springer?"

Springer grinned. "What you're doing now helps best. Stay inside and live your life. What's the temperature in the human community about this?"

"Everyone is concerned for the titans. We hope it all works out for them. We're nervous about that. We hope the fleet comes home in one piece," Brandon said. "You were with them, right?"

Springer nodded. "I was. Don't worry about it. Half the movable arsenal over two miles long is with Prime."

"Then maybe you can tell us how you moved two planets," someone asked from the crowd, a scientist almost breathless with excitement and awe.

Springer glanced at him, then grinned. "Which one?" he asked as the mechs with him smirked.

=0=At the site of calamity

They began to jump in large groups, the largest that their bridges could handle. Coming out with guns ready and torpedoes in tubes, they began to form lines against an enemy that could be read as traces if not by sight. More came, more and more until an enormous group of very tough, heavily armed ships filled the area. When the last flew in, they formed up in a long line of destructive force. A small group flew outward heading into the darkness to find Sun Base. The others followed closely.

=0=Fleet

:Omega to Prime:

"Prime here."

:They came through their bridges. The group is vast. Their capabilities strong. They are heading toward the system of Homeland and Sun Base:

"Understood. Monitor them, Omega. Everyone in the armada, be ready to fight. Prime out:

They flew into the cavalcade of destruction from the early universe with their guns and sights trained to the rear of their route.

=0=Scouts

They flew with great care toward the place where they knew their allies lived. Behind them thundering along in a battle formation, the Vergon armada followed. They would roll in just as the scout group did. When they arrived, it wouldn't be at all what they expected.

=0=On a galactic plane outside the range of understanding … working out a problem that had nothing to do with Optimus Prime … mostly ...

"That was a nice pass, brother."

"Thank you, Vector. I try," Prima said to the amusement of those with them.

"Shrouding this world from both menaces … that was rather ingenuous. I'm unclear about the point, though. You know that the ones you fancy are going to lose to the lesser beings. Its one of those 'win the battles, lose the war' situations. Correct?" Solus Prime asked her brother, Prima.

He glanced at her. "I created the fall back world for them, one the others cannot follow. I do believe this will help everyone on both sides when my dear ones finally leave for it. Those that I love **do** have a debt to repay this planet and this is the plan they must follow."

"It's good that Megatron did not sense them, nor the Borg," Micronus said as he glanced at Onyx. "How do you like the Borg now?"

Onyx frowned at his brother and deepest most personal friend. "I didn't create them. I just found them ... interesting. For a while. Mostly."

Micronus laughed. "Well … I would have hated to see either species harm this world," he said staring at a blue jewel surrounded by white clouds. "I do rather love this world as well, Prima, though the infection of Megatronus has found even its shores, alas."

Prima frowned. "One is only allowed so much latitude to work, brother. It was bound to happen. One cannot know the light if you've never seen the dark."

"Latitude? Latitude to meddle don't you mean?" Vector asked as he glanced from the complex timepiece in his servo to his impetuous brother.

Prima frowned at him. "You should encourage other interests, Vector. You would see why I like them so much, these elder beings."

Vector squinted at the beautiful planet before them, one that was now free of the specter of the Borg and Megatron who were fading into the distance in a shoot out of some consequence. "I do believe Megatron will never run out of targets among the bio-mechanicals. It rather serves them both right, I would say. I **do **agree that it would have been a shame for either of them to find** this **place. The species that you favor, Prima, of them I approve. The others … hmmm."

Prima grinned. "The others … we shall see how it ends." With that, he faded and they followed one and a few at a time.

=0=Below at the same time

He stood on his balcony staring at the silvery moon overhead. It was quiet but he felt something old and deep around him. The stars filled the sky, the jewels of Elbereth. He was lost in his reverie when she came to stand beside him.

"They are here among us," she said in her soft voice.

He gazed at her beauty in the light of the moon, then nodded. "I feel something deep."

"As do I," Galadriel said. "I feel the presence of Manwe."

Celeborn nodded. "I do as well," he said, then glanced into the warm glow of his home.

It was a palace on a flet, a platform high in the sky, nestled into the massive mallorn trees that made this forest such a magical and wondrous place. His son-in-law, Elrond of Imladris, his daughter, Celebrian and their three grandchildren were here to spend the holidays. Dinner was waiting in the comfort of his beautiful house. He grinned at his wife. "Dinner and family await."

She grinned, then kissed him softly. "Everything else we shall put aside for a while," she said as she took his arm.

They walked into the building to family, friends and love. Outside, the moon traversed the sky as inscrutable as ever.

Night had come to the glorious woods of Lothlorien.

=0=TBC 2-18-2020. Edited 2-18-2020


	212. Chapter 212

My computer died. Somehow it got damaged and when I took it out I was shocked. Its screen was shattered. I'm putting this up on someone else's to let you know that I will post tomorrow.

**WHIMPER!**

I don't know how it happened but its done. (insert a moment of silence here) By the way, if you break your computer, remove the hard drive, get a slotted device to insert it into then plug it in with a USB port cord. It will function as a second hard drive.

I will put the piece up tomorrow. :(


	213. Chapter 213

The Diego Diaries: Bam (dd7 212) (NOTE below at the end)

=0=There

They picked up speed as they fled into the fury of the field ahead of them. It was a strategic move to get as much distance between them and the Vergons as possible before they could catch up and force more confrontation. The deck was quiet as the soft voices of machines talking to each other could be heard now and again. Mostly, the veteran crew with a few Home Guardians thrown in for real world experience knew what to do and did it with their usual excellence.

Prime sat in his chair watching the lights that delineated the invaders playing on the forward monitors. He glanced to the command table noting that Prowl and Paragon were working together gathering the data to make sense of it. The rest of his general staff was dispersed throughout the armada, some on shuttles, cruisers and the battleships along with others on the big frames. Shuttles were led by most of Ironhide's elders, a thought that gave him great comfort.

Prowl who was working hard glanced from time to time to the brooding figure in the command chair. Optimus was deaf, his left leg and right arm were hurt in some fashion and he was singed, stained with energon here and there as well as pockmarked with shrapnel injuries that bore field treatment. The blast flight upside down 600 feet over, then into the pavement of the landing field at Nova Cronum had left its mark.

Prowl ordered meals brought up moments ago, remembering among all his other thoughts that no one had eaten for some time when the elevator opened and a couple of the ship's food drones walked out pushing carts laden with covered trays. Going from station to station and bot to femme to bot, they delivered food to everyone. Putting trays on the table where Prowl and Paragon sat, one carried a meal to Prime, startling him when they did.

He took it, then sat back again.

The bots rolled away as Prowl rose with his food. He walked to navigation, then sat in the chair putting his meal on his lap. :Time to eat: he said glancing up at Prime.

Prime nodded, then with Prowl as company they ate their meal together while the alien scouts made their way to the former location of two planets which were now missing from the six others that once belonged to the same system.

=0=Out there

The scouting party, large, well armed and wary flew onward following the trail of Prime's group. They were ready for anything after assessing the debris field that had greeted them when they had come through the bridge in large numbers. The last message they received from those who came before them had been their epitaph it would appear. Flying forward, they began to close on the system where their allies lived. They came warily and spoiling for a fight.

The two planets orbited an average sized star, Homeland and Sun Base, sharing its light with four others of varying size and composition. Near the farthest edges of their shared space, a gas giant could be found. The others excluding Sun Base and Homeland were rocky planets of ordinary size, free of atmosphere or any possibility of life. They were there to catch the cavalcade of debris that floated through, most of it coming from a planetary, cometary and asteroid field some distance away. So much of that was passing through the breaks in the floes that it was almost like a river when seen on sensors.

Given the danger all around, the few places that were relatively safe were documented highly so when the group came into the system following the usual path to both planets, it was a shock to find that there was chaos all around. Sun Base and Homeland were inner worlds and occupied space around the star that made life possible on both. Now they were gone and the ripples of their exit were reshaping everything left behind.

A system finely balanced enough to be able to support life was starting the process of falling apart with the absence of two of them.

=0=Earth2 some time before

Springer, Drift and the boys walked into the habitat, then Springer knelt. "How are things here?"

"I presume better than at Unidad," Owen Harris said. "What's happening and how can we help?" he asked.

Springer grinned. "By staying inside, that helps. Right now, we're working on the problem but until Ratchet gets here we're down for a while. He's the head of the big frame program."

"Are the ships in danger? Are they harmed … you know … like wounded or something? They aren't in real danger are they?" a young scientist asked from the crowd gathered.

"That was the intention but they failed. It takes a lot to hurt them but for now they're going to be off line for a while," Springer replied.

"What do you know about these aliens, Commander? What's the likelihood they can find us and come here? How far away are they?" Kyle Davis asked.

Springer considered the questions, then shrugged. "The likelihood isn't high. The aliens are a multi-species alliance that fights well and is smart. They're a long, long way from us. They're a long way around the other side of a very dangerous part of space. It's not highly likely that they'll come here but you can't make it ironclad. Anyone can find anyone in space."

It was silent a moment, then the pensive young scientist spoke for probably most of those present with notable exceptions. "I'm glad you're here."

Springer grinned at him, then looked at Harris and the others. "Nice to know." He rose to stand his 25 feet. "Stay inside. We're working on this as fast as we can." With that, he walked toward the door and the outside. The others followed and they left together.

Harris and the others watched them go as the group began to disperse. Harris glanced at the others. "We're not going anywhere any time soon."

He would be right.

=0=At the location of missing things

They slipped into the system which was breaking down with the absence to the delicate planetary balance of both Homeland and Sun Base. The ships began to take readings to look for them or their equivalent debris. They wouldn't find anything that would explain how the planets had disappeared. There was nothing floating in the system that bore even marginally the mass of the two. One could speculate that they had slingshot out as some planets did but they had been in stable orbits and there was nothing nearby that would account for it, either a force or the two planets.

They had just disappeared.

They radioed back to those following that Homeland and Sun Base were gone. The fleet following picked up speed to reach them.

=0=Tennyson

:They arrived at the site of Sun Base: Prowl said as he looked at the data next to him. :That should hold them long enough to allow us to get some distance between us and them:

"I would like several bridge jumps between us and them," Prime said. He noted that the area around them stretched into what seemed like forever. They could play cat and mouse a long time before reaching open space again. "I was curious if they would follow given two planets are missing. I would hope they would turn around and leave."

:You and me both: Prowl said as he gathered Prime's empty food container. :At that moment we're one bridge jump ahead of them:

"Is this our top cruising speed?" Prime asked.

Prowl nodded. :Ratchet said if he can get Clipper to a light stasis his control nexus will be alert enough to fly him alone. Its going to take a bit of time but he's working on it:

Prime nodded. "Keep me informed please."

Prowl nodded, then walked toward the command desk. It was going to be a touch and go game, he thought as he noted on the data map that the largest part of the Vergon fleet was approaching the disrupted system of Sun Base and Homeland. The ball was now in their court.

=0=At Sun Base

They came into view of their scouting group, sliding to a halt, literally dozens and dozens of huge ships with big firepower. Where two planets once were there was nothing but the gathering chaos of a finely balanced solar system falling apart. The inner most planets, two small rocky worlds were already making their way toward a fiery death in their sun. The others might make a breakaway or not depending on the effect of everything in their orbital confines. Already, particles of all manner of sizes were making their way with greater fury through the system.

They gathered to discuss what might have happened, then resolved to continue onward to find the fleet that they held responsible for this. Something happened. Two planets were gone. How that had happened, no one knew. The debris field of the area didn't account for the destruction theory. The idea that the planets were moved didn't enter their minds as they sent their scout group onward while they remained a moment to take data. The scout group would continue onward relentlessly, an action duly noted by Optimus Prime.

=0=TBC 2-20-2020 2-21-2020

NOTE:

I read an article by a M.I.T. mathematician who wanted to determine the time and place of the Star War universe in relation to us, the where and when that it existed. After a ton of math, he came to the conclusion that it was far, far away (galaxies and galaxies away on the other side of the universe) and had been a dead as a functioning unit for over a billion years, having come into being, lasted like they all do, then winking out.

I'm of the opinion that when you speculate about things far away into the distance of our universe that you're doing so through the wrong end of the telescope. Time is a third dimensional construct designed to help us organize and understand our world. Time in space and everywhere else doesn't exist. Everything that ever happened exists all at the same time and place according to quantum physics though various differences in energetic vibration keep us apart. Thus, dinosaurs aren't walking through your house while you live there even though dimensionally they overlap with us.

The distance of the Star Wars 'galaxy far away' and its well being or not could be explained for me simply by its distance away. Its probably still going on but for us to look at it from this distance requires us to think in time. The light that reaches us comes from the distance away that it exists and we can see light of stars from 12 billion years ago. Are they still there now? Its hard to say but they were once. It would take us a billion years to get there with our tech, thus, the universe could at that end be dead (or still alive) for a billion years when we arrive or not. Theoretically, if we could bridge there right now we could live in it, too, because we didn't have to spend a billion years getting there. If we did, hence its 'death'.

I like the idea that all over the universe there are lifeforms and civilizations that have their own culture, religion/or not, beliefs and individuals they call upon/or not to help them or to accomplish what they seek. The Elves think of their deities as Ea Iluvatar and the Valar, the bots think of their deities as The One, Primus and the Primes … on and on. It would seem reasonable that they've designed visions of the same thing based on beliefs and experiences to meet their own needs. Thus, the Elves being cared for by their gods as they see them and the bots as the Primes they see. They might also be living their lives wherever they are at the same time as us, too. Who knows?

I love paradoxes and synchronicities. It is maddening.

In the end, all roads lead to the same door. :D:D:D Hugs! (Reader's notes tomorrow) :D:D:D


	214. Chapter 214

The Diego Diaries: Bam (dd7 213)

=0=Mr. Terradive's classroom just before mid morning break

Mr. Bento who was a war historian, the most well read and well regarded of all was talking about the lead up to the Great War that had destroyed their lives on Cybertron. He used images, documents and video from the Museum where he was a historian in residence to show the rapt children what had happened to lead up to oblivion. The giant monitor was filled with pictures of the peace movement and their growth toward becoming a world wide phenomenon.

"There's a historical linkage, infants, between worker's movements and the intelligentsia, those who work in universities and unions, writers, artists and the like joining with workers to create change when things aren't good. When a movement begins like this one did it came from the ground up. Change always happens from the ground up, not the top down. The dissatisfaction of the workers and the dissatisfaction of those who were in the universities, especially the students who organized their own unions and coalitions had hit a perfect moment of serendipity. They came together like lightning and burst into the greater world from small gatherings in homes and wild cat strikes in all manner of industries and businesses that were happening around the planet.

"There had been an incident that had struck the spark that burned into the flame of revolution that began on the docks of Iacon. A worker had been involved in an altercation with the dock supervisors and it had led to a wild cat strike. A wild cat strike is something that happens on the spot, spontaneously, and isn't authorized by the union if there is one. Its a spontaneous moment of action in opposition to the root cause or event that sparked it.

"The foreman of the group that decided to strike was a young mech named Orion Pax," Bento said.

:**THAT'S UNCLE OPTIMUS ****WHEN HE WAS A KID****!**: Annabelle Lennox said as the other kids looked around with grins and nods. :Uncle Optimus started the revolution that freed all of us:

Bento grinned at the human kids, some of whom were Cybertronian citizens, too. It was obvious that they took that part of their identity very seriously. He nodded. "Orion Pax would become Optimus Prime but at that moment he was Orion. He and his childhood friend, Deion Magnus confronted the supervisors and after a very tense negotiation which was helped along by a wild cat strike on every dock and longshoreman site in Iacon, it was decided that the supervisor would go, the docks would be given more leeway to meet deadlines and pay would be increased. All of this was done through the efforts of Orion Pax," Bento said. "This is what happens when everyone supports each other and works together toward a common goal that benefits the greatest good."

At that moment, a siren sounded.

Bento glanced at Terradive who stood. "Break time. When we get back, Mr. Bento will continue to tell us about the rise of the peace movement and the organization of the people to stand against tyranny. Get yourself ready for recess."

The room burst into activity as the human kids ran for the door where their 'taxi', Mr. Manifold, a new teacher student doing aide work for his first classroom practicum waited for them. They climbed in as everyone else lined up.

Terradive grinned. "Dismissed. Follow Mr. Manifold properly please."

"**WE WILL!"** -everyone

^..^ moments later outside ^...^

:I wonder when the fleet will come back: Gen, a former 'Con's daughter said as she gathered with the 'usual kids' … Annie, Sandy, James, Lucy and Bobby by a merry-go-round built for kids their size. They watched as Sunspot ran to them while kids poured out for Level One mid morning recess. There were no kids from Earth2 today or for the foreseeable future given the state of things.

:I don't know. My dad is going out today and see what's going on. Your dad and Uncle Niall are going, too, I heard: Annie said. :It must be better if they can come along:

Bobby nodded. :I wish I could go, too:

"Hi." Sunspot said with a big smile.

:Our dads are going out to the fleet today, Sunny. Things must be going great: Annie said as they ran to the slide, a long thing that wound around a large area to land in soft white sand.

"**I HOPE SO!**" Sunny said as he beat them all to the ladder.

Everyone began to climb madly.

=0=Out there

Ratchet stood in front of Environmental on the deck of Clipper with a data pad. He pulled a data wafer from it, then slotted it into the big mech's console. Tapping a few keys, the lights of the panel lit up. Everyone with him watched with hope as the lights flickered, data flowed and Ratchet watched with intensity.

Then the lights went out as a low moan was heard filtering through the sound system. It had the sound of metal being twisted until it tore apart, the low groan of utter despair.

They stared at the panel with concern, then Ratchet glanced at them. "That's just rising sentience. I've rebooted Clipper to reach sub levels of awareness. He's just this short of full sentience. Consider the twilight state of sleep or hypnosis. He's still in stasis but his sub routines are now up and running.

"We can use them remotely or by manned stations here on deck to get Clipper to move, fight or whatever we need now. He's still asleep but his body isn't," Ratchet said. "Ratchet to Prowl."

The monitor forward flickered, then Prowl appeared about eight times bigger than real life. Prime was seen nearby reading a data pad and the consoles available to the cameras showed workers working. "Prowl here."

"I have Clipper at subroutine levels of self awareness. He's still asleep in the higher functions but his body is awake. Get a crew over here to fly or control him remotely. He can't assist mentally but everything else is fully functional."

Prowl seemed to sag a moment with the relief Ratchet himself felt. "I'll get a crew and commander. Paragon can assume command. Do we keep towing him?"

"For now, yes. I'm going to take a bridge to Mars and get the others up. If they respond and they will, then the cities will be back online and we can bring them out of stasis when this is over," Ratchet said. "When I get back we'll work on the towing thing."

Prowl sat down, then nodded. "Go for it, Ratchet. Hurry up back."

"On it," Ratchet said. "Ratchet out." The screen went out as he hustled toward the elevator. **"WAIT HERE! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"**

The kids watched him disappear, then they glanced at each other. "He knows just about everything doesn't he?"

Goldwing who was sitting nearby watching the show grinned. "He does," he said with a chuckle.

=0=Tennyson

Prowl walked to the navigator's chair, then sat. :Ratchet has Clipper up to subroutine sentience. He's not awake but he can be flown and he can fight. He's going to the colony to reboot the others then come back to finish the process. They'll be functioning cities again back on Mars but they'll still be asleep. He said that can be fixed when we get a moment:

Prime looked visibly relieved. "What about Clipper? Do we keep towing him?"

:For now. Until he gets back: Prowl said. :We might be catching a break: he said as he watched Paragon hustle to the elevator to leave.

=0=Mars

The bridge opened near the door of Metroplex, the one that led to his inner sanctum. Ratchet sprinted past startled pedestrians until he reached the door, then entered. Walking down darkened corridors he reached the command deck. The lights were off which was startling and scary. Scamper was at the med bay down in the depths of the substructure waiting his turn.

Reaching the environmental console, Ratchet slotted the wafer, hit the keys, then tied Metroplex into the titan grid that hooked all of them up. Considering the data, he waited until all of them signaled they were online together on the grid through their automatic functions. When they were, he tapped in the code and it began. It was low and deep, then it was gone. While the rest happened Ratchet called Jazz. "Ratchet to Jazz."

:Jazz here. Where are you?:

"I'm in the control center of Metroplex. I'm rebooting them. You need to tell people what's happening and what they need to do."

:On my way:

Ratchet watched the data then noted that Jazz had entered the room with Mirage and Scorpio, one of his aides. He grinned. "Look at the handsome."

"That's us," Mirage said with a grin. "What's going on?"

"Well, the armada is retreating to lead them away from here. Clipper is up to subroutines as well as the rest of the titans who crashed. They aren't self aware but they're fully functional now to host. What you need to tell everyone is that if they heard a groan, that's natural. I'm dragging them partially out of a deep sleep pretty fast and that's a reflexive sound, not one that indicates pain.

"Tell everyone that they'll get their lives back but the titans are still under water. They'll be rebooted fully when I can debug the system. When the weapon hit them it weirded out a few things. I want them to come back bug free. Tell them all is well but they need to be really good to these mechs and for that matter, all of them for a while."

"Then everything's well here?" Mirage asked.

Ratchet nodded. "It is for now. I'll get the symbionts up and running, the pretender tech restored and everyone back to optimal when we get done out there. Right now, we're leading them away. Last time I heard they just arrived at the system where the two planets were and its starting to come apart at the seams. Hopefully, Wheeljack and the boys will hurry it up and get us out of there."

"How far ahead are you from the Vergons?" Jazz asked.

"About one, maybe two bridge jumps away. They have so much of our tech that its actually making us work," Ratchet said grimly.

Jazz nodded. "Alright. Anything else?"

"Is Ironhide still in the hospital?" Ratchet asked.

"He's being a real aft about it, but yes. He's keeping Auntie Lissie company," Jazz said with a snicker.

"I have to see about her servo," Ratchet said. "I gotta run. Pari will get command of Clipper and I have to supervise his switch over from towed to fully running. See ya," Ratchet said as he called a bridge into the room. He stepped in and was gone.

"We better get the message out," Jazz said as he walked to the now fully lit corridor to the street.

=0=Ironhide and Auntie

"Where are you going, infant?"

He paused by the door, then looked back at the femme laying on the berth smirking at him. "Uh, I was going to my room. To … uh, nap?"

"Come and sit before I pat your servo, infant," Lissie said.

He stared at her. **"I AM IRONHIDE! I DON'T SIT WITH MY AUNTIE WHEN THERE'S A MISSION! I HAVE TO BE FREE!"**

Lissie pushed a data pad off the chair Ironhide was using. "Come sit here, little mech."

He stared at her, then moped to the chair to sit.

She grinned at him. "I ordered pizza and beer. It's going to be here in a minute."

He glanced at her. "The good stuff?" he asked.

"Always for you, little mech," she replied. "Someone told me that there's a movie on in a moment about a battle where they went a bridge too far, whatever that means."

Ironhide stared at her, a femme that could break his spark with a glance. Pizza, the good stuff … beer, a movie. It was going to be a great afternoon in spite of things. He grinned at her. "Sounds exciting."

She laughed. "That's the point, infant," she said as a youngling mech walked into the room with the familiar delivery bag for The Catering Place.

"It would be. Exciting.

=0=Clipper

He walked onto the deck, then paused by the table where Paragon stood with the crew working at stations around him. "How is it going so far?"

"Its good. We're running the ship without him. I find that weird," Paragon said.

Ratchet chuckled. "You and me both. Let's see about bringing Clipper out of his deep dive," Ratchet said as he walked to Environmental to sit and begin inputting a few miles of code by hand.

=0=TBC 2-21-2020 2-21-2020

NOTE: A World War II move, A Bridge Too Far told about the allies overtaking bridges crossing rivers before the Germans blew them up. Operation Market Basket, I believe it was called was the name of it. They actually went a bridge too far to save them. Everyone under the sun was in the movie.


	215. Chapter 215

The Diego Diaries: Clipper (dd7 215)

=0=Clipper's Command Deck

He typed and typed inputting code that would kick into gear the command series that would reboot Clipper and bring his great processor and spark out of stasis. The code poured out of Ratchet as he allowed his programming for such things to run uninhibited by his normal awareness. He was at this point in their rebuild the only one to possess these codes, something he was considering abstractly as his body obeyed the commands of his programming. He would have to download it and a few other things into a file that could be accessed in case something happened. One could never be too careful.

=0=Tennyson's Command Deck

:Ratchet's back. The titans on world are back. Their sentience is still asleep but their functions are working: Prowl said as he walked to the navigation seat to sit down.

:That is a big relief: Prime replied. :Are they well?:

:Apparently so. The only thing left is to bring them fully to sentience. He's working on Clipper now to make that so: Prowl replied.

:If he can fly with us we can put more distance between the Vergons and us: Prime said.

Prowl nodded. :That's my best hope: he said as he glanced past Prime.

Walking toward them, a mech was carrying the travel box with Lennox, Epps and Graham :inside. Prowl patted the broad console between the pilot and navigator so the mech set the box down. He walked back to his station at security.

The three humans stood in front of the window of their box. :Hi. How are things going?: Lennox asked.

:Switch to internal chat. Optimus is deaf: Prowl said as they did.

:Damn. Are you going to get it back?: Epps asked worriedly.

Prime nodded. :Ratchet will affect it once we leave here:

:So … this thing about moving planets …: Graham said.

Even Prime grinned at that.

=0=Clipper's Command Deck

"Now hear this," Ratchet said putting out an all call to all decks of every ship of the armada. "I'm bringing Clipper to sentience. It should go easily but sometimes they shake. Be aware. All ships in the formation move away a bit. Be ready to move if you see him shake. Countdown in ten … nine … eight …"

"Move it, boys," Hercy said to the shuttles. "I've seen this a few times. You don't want to be too close. Sometimes they really move."

Ten shuttles moved away, pulling out to a good distance. Everywhere around them the others did the same until the yellow beams of light that held Clipper were the only things near to him. Even the titans moved back.

" ...seven … six … brace yourself … four ..."

"He really knows how to make drama," Prowl said mostly to himself as the humans next to him braced themselves, sitting in their seats to engage their seat belts.

" … three … two … one … engage," Ratchet's voice could be heard to say. As he said it the huge ship's great soul soured upward toward the light.

Like minnows swimming with a blue whale in blackened seas, the small ships flew along with Clipper using as much caution as possible. Clipper shook hard, then slid to one side, starboard, as it began to become self aware.

Ratchet who was guiding him jumped up and ran to the pilot seat to jack in and magnetize before the vessel began to roll. Taking flight control, he steered Clipper back to his running configuration just as Paragon and his command team hit the deck and magnetized themselves. That is, the veterans did. The Home Guardians slid around until he called for them to magnetize. When they did the only one moving on deck was Ratchet. He was in a battle for control of the behemoth. **"THIS IS RATCHET! LET GO OF THE TRACTORS!"**

Three beams disappeared as the ship came to rights. For a moment all was well, then it began to roll again.

=0=Tennyson

"Frag," Prowl said. "**Ratchet! What can we do!**?"

**:STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I'M TRYING TO GET CONTROL! HE'S BEEN HURT SO THIS IS HARDER THAN IT SHOULD BE! I'M FLYING**!: Ratchet said over the intercom.

"If we hadn't pulled out we'd be confetti," Kup said to his crew as they flew alongside the behemoth ship. "That vessel is a wonder of the universe. I wonder how Ratchet likes flying it? They can pretty much fly themselves when things are normal."

=0=Clipper Command Deck

He was magnetized which was good as he was flung from side to side as he struggled to get control. There had been damage to Clipper's processor but all of that had been replaced. Integrating it into the overall intellectual nexus of the vast ship was taking a bit of time and tussle. Flying a ship like this was like driving the finest and most amazingly designed vehicle. It really didn't need a pilot. When a pilot flew a dreadnought it took only the lightest touch and the smallest amount of effort so well made and designed they were.

Right now, it was like stuffing a bag full of otters.

"Ratchet to . Override control. Surrender to me, ," he said.

The ship righted, then rolled the other direction as a soft groan filled the deck. After a moment, the ship righted itself. " … compliance."

The ride was smooth for a moment, then a voice answered. "Ratchet, this is Clipper. Update."

"Well, my darling, you were shot by an energy weapon that hit you where you live. You and the others went into stasis and sustained some damage to the processor. I fixed it and you didn't lose a drop of data," Ratchet said. "We've been carrying you until I could get you online. All of your damage is repaired and you're up to specs. How do you feel?"

It was silent a moment, then he was back. "Fuzzy."

"You're still integrating hardware," Ratchet said. "Can you fly yourself? I see you as 95% optimal."

There was silence a moment. "I can."

"Okay," Ratchet said. "I'm turning you over to Paragon and his crew. Let them help you, Clipper. Typhoon?"

"Typhoon here."

"All is well," Ratchet said.

It was silent a moment.

"Thank you, Ratchet," Typhoon said with emotion. "Clipper, I'm on Torus State. When you can, come there."

"Understood," Clipper replied.

Ratchet stood up stiffly, then looked at the crew. Paragon was rising and so were the others from various places and positions on the floor. He laughed. "I need a picture of this. It's all yours, Pari. I'm going to Tennyson."

"Thanks, Ratchet," Paragon said with a chuckle. "Nice flying by the way."

"Oh that?" Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "You should see me on a clear highway."

Huge relieved laughter greeted that as Ratchet hurried to the elevator.

Paragon watched him go, then turned to his crew. "Let's get on it. Welcome back, Clipper."

"It's good to be back," Clipper said as he appeared on the deck. "I'm glad my pretender gear is online again."

"You and me both," Paragon said as they turned to the command desk together to finalize the integration of Clipper's new hardware including a complete replacement of his pretender gear that was fried by the alien weapon.

=0=Tennyson

He walked onto the deck to the applause and whistles of the crew. Bowing, curtsying and clowning to the command chair, Ratchet paused with a flourish. **"I, RATCHET AM HERE TO SAVE YOUR DAY! COMMAND ME, OH MESSIAH OF THE PEOPLE!"**

A huge much needed laugh greeted that.

Prime grinned at Ratchet. "What is the prognosis for Clipper then?"

Ratchet signed to Prime. "We can maneuver, fly faster, do loop-de-loops at your command, O' Leader of the People." He bowed lowly with a flourish as he flashed his most dazzling smile.

Prime chuckled as Prowl smirked. Everyone on deck who read that version of sign language laughed. It was good to have some leavening of the dread that everyone had felt from the moment Clipper was shot. "What is the plan for the cities? Will they come to sentience as poorly as Clipper?" Prime asked.

"No," Ratchet said. "Clipper got slammed and lost a lot of systems. The others were hit in their pretender gear and knocked into stasis. They didn't sustain damage beyond their pretender gear and a few little things in their files. They might have a hang over but they won't flip out."

"That's a relief. My genitors lives in Vos Tower as you well know," Prowl said.

"Right next to the bingo parlor, I might add," Ratchet said. "The most ruthless games of bingo happen at that Senior Center."

Prowl grinned. "My ada does okay."

"You have to watch the quiet ones, amirite?" Ratchet asked as he sat down on the engineer's seat. He glanced at the humans. "Ah, the gerbils came, too."

Huge laughter and agreement met that remark as the three men smirked at Ratchet.

:So you saved the day again?: Epps asked.

"Don't encourage him," Prowl said.

:Its weird back home with the titans off line. Retriarius nearly had riots when the clubs closed: Lennox said.

Ratchet grinned. "Gotta dance, gotta dance, got-ta … dance."

:Singing In The Rain?: Lennox asked.

"No. 'Gotta Dance'. Gene Kelly and Cyd Charisse." Ratchet grinned. "I know your musical theater better than you do, slackers."

:Okay: Graham said with a big grin.

Huge laughter and mockery of the short in stature commenced long and loudly.

:What's next, Optimus?: Lennox asked.

Everyone looked at Prime who was grinning at the conversation thus far. He thought a moment. "We have to stay ahead of the Vergons. They cannot be allowed to know where we live. They have advanced themselves through our tech and it would make a real battle if they engaged us."

"We'd bring every titan from Soft Space here to obliterate them," Prowl said darkly.

Everyone glanced at him, then Lennox laughed. :Don't ever let me get on your shit list:

"What makes you think you aren't on it already?" Prowl asked with a slight smirk.

(A moment was had for group willies including a number of crew on deck)

"When Wheeljack and Perceptor sign off on Homeland, then we go," Prime said. He glanced at Prowl who shook his helm. "Then until they do we flee. What is the limit of Clipper now, Ratchet?"

"He has none. We can step it up," Ratchet replied.

"Very well," Prime said. "Prime to Paragon and Clipper."

:We're here, Optimus: Paragon's voice said over the intercom.

"I am glad. Clipper, report please," Prime said.

:I am optimal thanks to Ratchet. Command me, Prime:

"We are going to step up and put some distance between the Vergons and us. There is a scout group coming our way. We must form up again and leave at haste," Prime said.

:Very well. I am optimal and will comply: Clipper said.

Prowl walked to the table, then commed the fleet. "Everyone form up on Clipper. Diamond flight pattern alpha-alpha-eleven. Omega, Beta and Kappa … deep scan and report to me as we go. Step up to warp speed optimal two-two. Acknowledge."

Pings rang over the intercom as they did. Blaster at Communications glanced at Prowl, then nodded. Prowl looked at Prime.

Prime tapped the intercom between ships. "This is Optimus Prime. All form up and go in two. Stay together. We are going to make them work for it. Prime out." He glanced at Prowl. "Take us out, Prowl. I am tired of this."

Prowl grinned slightly. "That makes two of us." He glanced at the pilot, Rem who was Blackjack's personal pilot. "Rem, take us out at optimal two-two in tight formation."

Rem grinned, then signaled the fleet. With a precision that made Prime and Prowl feel like proud genitors, the ships jumped forward gathering speed toward a rapidity that would leave the Vergons behind.

Theoretically.

As they flew onward, the humans watched the crew and the commanders of a vessel that was nearly sixteen miles long command an armada that even the most ambitious and creative human filmmakers could only dream of. They disappeared into the dark density of the cometary field in seconds.

=0=Terradive's classroom after recess

"Then they began to outlaw the peaceful protesters. There's an American President that once said something that's very true. He said, 'Those who make peaceful protest impossible make violent protest inevitable'. And thus it was … when the Imperium began to pass laws against peaceful gatherings and protests, it began to go underground and become violent. It made someone like Megatron inevitable."

"Mr. Bento, what was Uncle Jetta, Uncle Magnus and Uncle Optimus doing at the time?" Annie asked with a solemn expression on her little face.

Bento considered that. "Jetta was arrested and thrown into prison on the Moonbase. Magnus and Orion were running for their lives."

=0=TBC 2=22=2020

John F. Kennedy: "When you make peaceful protest impossible, you make violent protest inevitable."

NOTES!

Fancy spinner chapter 212 . Feb 20

When I came home from New Year's I set up my computer for work again and somehow the screen fell on the inside of the screen is broken. I'm so glad I don't see it and I don't need it. :-) I just need the computer itself and luckily that works. I'm not gonna worry about the screen until I have to. I'm so sorry yours got messed up.

ME: Its the worst but its sorta working. I have a big one piece desktop that I use when I want to write with two cats and two dogs trying to sit on my lap. LOL! I do have a tiny computer that is my fall back. Its so annoying. I feel your pain, my dear Fancy. HUGS! :D

Megatron Owes Me Money chapter 211 . Feb 20

I think I just shit a brick LOL! For a sec I thought I blacked out and somehow ended up reading one of the LOTR fanfics I'm following on here :D

ME: BWAHAHA! I was wondering if anyone was awake? I like the idea that a lot of universe are happening at the same time and that the pantheon for the bots can be the same pantheon for the elves. You get what you see and expect, I think. (I do believe that The One has a very great sense of humor) I might write more LOTR fics if Amazon doesn't disappoint. I have to be IMMENSELY inspired to do it. I'm looking at my other long form TF fic here as well.

If you're into Overwatch (game) or Overlord (anime) fandom…

ME: I haven't heard of them but I will now. :D:D:D HUGS, HONEY! :D:DD:

What Lies Beyond chapter 211 . Feb 19

No. No way. You didn't. You did!

You have Middle Earth as an actual world in Diego Diaries! I cannot WAIT to see how this plays out!

ME: BWAHAHA! I did it because I believe all the universes are co-existing at the same time, if not the same spacial area. I sorta love to do crossovers and sometimes it actually works out. I needed the Borg to keep Megatron busy. As for the LOTR world, I don't know how it can crossover but its fun to mention it time to time now. :D:D:D:D HUGS!

Guest chapter 211 . Feb 19

ookay... Now we just wait for the Voyager and Enterprise to show up ;)

ME: BWAHAHAHAHA! They aren't born yet. In this universe, the future isn't here yet. The bots have changed the time lines for Earth in this present time but in some other Earth time line the Voyager and Enterprise future will happen. :D:D:D HUGS!

leoness chapter 211 . Feb 18

You win the internet with this chapter.

ME: BWAHAHA! I do love to zing. :D:D:D HUGS!

Silverhornd chapter 210 . Feb 17

Hi, Two questions how long will it take for Razorclaw to realize that Prime can come to get him anytime that he wonts to. Ex: Send a pulse of energy to knock him out and then move his planet out from under him and closer to Mars while he is out of it. What is the other universe Megatron doing and can he come to help.

ME: I love your questions. Prime is tactical and patient. As long as Razorclaw is pinned down then they have balance. Taking him out is like hitting a rack of billiard balls. They will go out in all directions. He's going to make sure everyone knows he can move planets and it isn't a stretch for Razorclaw to believe what you suggest. I think I'm adding your ideas to the files. Good ideas. Other universe Megatron will be coming back into the story shortly. :D:D:D HUGS!

Misty Legionnaire chapter 210 . Feb 16

I have a really bad feeling the Vergo alliance will not stop and will have to destroyed to the last.

Good thing Prowl is suggesting a better path, but the Vergo alliance know where Cybertron is. They could attack Cybertron while the bots are trying to misdirect them. They could also be distracting the bots from the waves they already sent to Cybertron. Or I'm being very paranoid considering these guys are taking chunks out of my favorites. :(

Does the Vergo alliance fear anything? I kinda wonder if the Hish or the Xenomorphs would make them hesitant to progress, or if there is another alien race nearby who sees all this action and swings in to blind-side the Vergo alliance, like for revenge or to stop their pilfering ways on other cultures.

ME: They know where Cybertron is and they have good tech. That's raised the stakes to move Cybertron now rather than later. They don't fear much. Some cultures believe that their afterlife is paradise and therefore as good a place as any to be. These are people that are really alien to our belief system. Their god, Vergo is a powerful thing and attracted all the different aliens into a tight unshakable alliance together. They all believe the same things. I will consider your ideas about the Hish or others considering their marauding ways. Could be nice allies of the bots. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'

HUGS! :D:D:D

Anyway, looking forward to your next chapter. Stay warm and safe please.

ME: Its warmer but we have snow up to the kazoo. Take care, darling. :D:D:D

moosekababs chapter 209 . Feb 15

Hmm. I feel like 'our' sensors are strong enough that we could follow the vergons back through their bridges to find their point of origin. I don't know if that would be helpful, but i also feel like the farther they're kept from where homeland used to be, the better. I have faith our boys can keep them contained, though! Thanks for the great read!

ME: the deal breaker here was the level of their tech. Its nearly 60% Cybertronian. They are going to have to step it up. They will. :D:D:D HUGS! Darling Moose hony.

leoness chapter 209 . Feb 15

Nothing worse than fanatics. Ugh.

ME: Isn't that the truth? I just don't understand fanaticism as I sit here writing this in my Mandalarion helmet. (Truly) :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D HUGS, Miss Kitty!


	216. Chapter 216

The Diego Diaries: Bam (dd7 216)

=0=There

The humans lounged in their travel box shooting the breeze with the soldiers. Prowl had it placed on a corner of the command table with the caveat that if they fell off they would bounce pretty high. They said that was okay.

The lunatics.

The table tech spread out before them was outstanding and as they sat by their window they could see the picture outside in space on the many detailed data maps in several forms. Some showed actual images and others used different colored dots to delineate everyone and everything. They could raise maps showing each item down to dust motes outside as they flew through the rough dirty area bumping asteroids and other debris away with the ship's shields.

It was at that moment that a sound indicating pretender gear was heard. Everyone glanced down the deck to see Typhoon and Clipper appear. They walked toward the table together.

Ratchet grinned. "You look fit. Good thing the gear fix wasn't critical. Being plugged into the ship grounded you a bit when the bolt hit you. That was one of the few places that didn't fry."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Clipper said. "It is good to be back."

Typhoon nodded to Ratchet, relief still visible on his face. "The group is moving to follow, Prime. We expect the slaggers to give pursuit as a group."

Ratchet signed to Prime as he listened.

Prime said, "We expect that they will. It would be helpful if we could have one of their ships to deconstruct. I am disquieted over the extent that our tech has been reworked by them for their benefit. That energy pulse weapon is a new one on me."

Typhoon nodded. "I've seen them before but none that is that concentrated. Apparently it takes a lot of ships to generate that much power to harm someone like us. I'm thinking that they have a database of our arsenal and used it to formulate it since our last meeting. They appear to be undaunted by us and they now have a weapon in place to hurt us. That means they learned from their last encounters and counter-measured."

Prime considered that. "I would agree," he said glancing at a stern looking Prowl. "What is the status of the group thus far, Prowl?"

Prowl turned to the array before him with the humans as an audience. He worked it out, then began to speak to Prime off line, cutting everyone in including the men. :They have their scout group following. I'd like when we're one or two jumps ahead to retrieve them. If we get one ship then we get data. As for the others, they're beginning their jumps now. They've broken their armada into several smaller groups built around an offensive posture. They want each group to be able to fight when they bridge in just in case they get caught again:

Prime considered that, then glanced at Clipper. "How are you feeling, Clipper? Are you still under the weather?"

Clipper straightened. :I am well, Prime. Command me:

Prime considered the two. "I wish to know how you** really** are, Clipper. We have many titans here to utilize against them. I wish to know how you are, really and truly."

Clipper stared at him, then Ratchet. :I am below prime efficiency at the moment. However, I can reroute all of my secondary functions to operations. I am able to fight and maneuver, though I will relent to tell you that my speed will be less than optional. However," he said taking a step closer, his expression one of great seriousness. "I am yours to command:

Prime glanced at a pensive Typhoon, then Clipper. "I would like to know your top running speed. I would like to know what you can do without discomfort or pain. I would be very uneasy asking from you what you cannot give without harming yourself. Your honor is not at issue here, Clipper. That is **always** assured."

Clipper stared at him a moment. :I can run at 70% of capacity. We can, as I have calculated get three bridge jumps ahead of them at that rate. Given all things being equal, we can maintain it as well:

Prime glanced at Prowl. "Organize the group around the safest running speed for Clipper. I want a plan to take a ship from them if we can, though we are hampered by the lack of bridges to command any move we might make. We need to move onward." He glanced at Blaster. "Any word from Wheeljack?"

Blaster checked, then glanced at Prime. "The situation is same. The inner core of Homeland is taking time to settle. They understand the situation here and its urgency."

"Very well," Prime said. "Please make the changes then, gentlemen."

Clipper and Typhoon bowed, then derezzed back to Clipper's frame. The bridge crew began to organize their part of the plan as Prowl outlined it to them.

Epps, Graham and Lennox watched the crew work, then glanced at Prime. He was staring at the forward monitor with his usual serious intensity.

"He really got slammed," Epps said. "I counted four bullet holes or maybe they're shrapnel wounds. He's got a few dings, he's deaf, his arm looks tender ... he limped, maybe with both legs … he has to be hurting."

Lennox nodded. "I wish everyone could see this. There's no damned way we can take them on alone. He was blown up what? 600 feet? No way we'd survive facing them alone."

"What about this new group? If they have weapons strong enough to take down a dreadnought, what hope do we have against them if they ever find us?" Graham asked.

"None," Lennox said grimly.

=0=Mr. Terradive's classroom

Mr. Bento had just left following the end of history class and its presentation concerning the run up to the Great War. Terradive looked at his students. "I'm reasonably sure that everyone in this room knows someone who was a soldier or involved in the peace movement during the run up to The Fall. I want you as your writing assignment for the next two decaorns to interview at least one individual who can tell you their story about it. If you want to include others, then that's excellent. We have a living history trove all around us that includes elders from the Living History Project at the Museum that you can talk to. I want you to do this over a period of time so we can organize, troubleshoot and work out the questions and interviews during writing class. Understand?"

Everyone did. Everyone had their ideas about who they would ask. For some of them, all of their individuals were with the fleet right now.

"Alright," Terradive said. "Get ready for lunch then."

It was noisy and happy as they complied.

=0=Around the colony about the same time

"How's it going over your way, Carly?" Cynthia Tomas asked as she sat in her office working on things. She had to clarify a mutual meeting time with Carly so she rang her up.

"We're back on line. Striker is still not all there yet but he's functioning again. Nothing went awry with this event but him. Right now, we're just hopeful that he can come back on line without too much harm to himself. Victorious has picked up the slack and the Energon Chamber is helping, too."

"I feel odd about this mission," Cynthia said. "It's not just that they can move planets, though that's stupendous on its own. It just seems like this opponent might be tougher than the others we've run into and I don't like it."

Carly nodded as she sat in her office in City Hall in Unidad. "I know. Seeing Prime hurt and finding out that Ironhide and Lissie are still in the hospital … that's not comforting a bit."

"I hope they come home soon. It feels weird when Prime and the others aren't around. Springer came by to check with things. Apparently, the young kids are still pretty teed off that The Strip was down so long. Errant youth," she said with a grin. "I like Springer and Drift."

Carly grinned. "I do, too. They're the cutest couple. It'll be good to have everyone home."

"When did this place become home for you, Carly?" Cynthia asked.

"The moment I set foot on it," Carly replied.

Cynthia grinned. "Same here for me."

=0=Command Deck, Tennyson

"I find it interesting that missing planets haven't showed them down a bit," Ratchet said as he lounged in a chair at the table. He was playing poker with the humans, him internally and them on their phones. He was winning, actually. They owed him a lot of Oreos. "There is no indication that they were destroyed or wandered off. There really is only one conclusion available even if it feels far fetched. Yet, they don't seem to be deterred. I would run fast the other way if I came across this."

"Well, you **would**," Prowl replied grimly. He glanced at Ratchet with a slight smirk. "Consider that a compliment."

"If you say so, Granny Pants," Ratchet replied with a big smile. He glanced smugly at the humans. "I win again. Deal the cards, gerbils."

The humans snickered, then dealt the cards. Bets were placed as Ratchet watched the map. The slaggers were on their way but the fleet was pulling ahead. He glanced at Prime. :Three jumps are enough?:

Prime glanced at him, then shrugged. "It seems reasonable."

Ratchet nodded, then looked at his cards. He grinned. :Ante up, mice. Mama feels lucky:

He would be.

=0=Around the fleet

"Prime wants four of us to be ready to grab someone if it comes up," Hercy said as he sat in the navigator's seat in his shuttle talking to Kup on the monitor. Blackjack, Raptor and Turbine were part of the split screen calling in from their own. "I figure he wants to see how much tech they have from Sun Base."

"Enough to develop a defense against dreadnoughts," Raptor said as he sat at a gun turret. "Fraggers know where Cybertron is. We have to build up defenses there against them or move Cybertron and the local group fast."

"I would love to see it moved. Floating through space is weird and eventually the local group will either fall behind or go their merry ways. We have to do this faster," Turbine said as he sat in the engineer's seat of his shuttle. "By the way, Ratchet let me in on a secret. You have to promise me you won't tell. On your oaths."

Everyone murmured compliance, then Turbine grinned. "Infant can return to duty but he hasn't told Ironhide. He had to be there for a couple of orns for his hurts but his data checks out that he's fine and has been for a while. Ratchet isn't going to let him loose until he gets back to fix Lissie's servo. He figures it is his duty to stay with her and keep her company."

Huge grins met that news.

"Good," Raptor said with a chuckle. "I think its the least little mech can do given how he dragged her all over the place to look at every pebble and shell on the beach all those vorns."

Everyone murmured agreement. It served his big little aft right.

=0=A hospital room on Mars

They played cards, winning and losing to each other as they passed the time. A huge stack of Oreos fronted both players.

"What ya got, infant?" Lissie asked.

He showed her and it was a good hand.

Hers was better. She popped an Oreo into her mouth as she raked in the pot.

"It think you cheat," Ironhide said with a slight frown. He ate a few of his own chips, then began to shuffle the cards.

"Don't tell me no one ever taught you how to count cards, little mech?" Lissie asked with surprise.

He stared at her with his own. "You **cheat**?" he asked incredulously.

She grinned at him. "You're so cute. Never change, infant. Toss me another beer."

Ironhide reached into the cooler they hid under her berth. He grinned as he opened it for her. "Slagger. No wonder I never grew up to be good."

Lissie laughed, then sipped her beer. "Deal the cards, infant. Auntie feels lucky."

She would be.

=0=TBC 2-23-2020 ** 4-1-2020**


	217. Chapter 217

The Diego Diaries: Bam (dd7 217)

=0=Shortly after school

They drove up the ramp to the Plaza of Metroplex heading for City Hall and an appointment with some of the 'powers that be'. Sitting on the benches behind their driver, Lonnie Epps, Annie Lennox, Sandy Howell, Lucy Epps and James Hoyt watched the city around them. Following on a segway with Sarah Lennox, Spirit, Bobby Epps and Comet chatted away. They buzzed forward, entered the City Hall through a door that was open and their size, then sped to the counter across the vast marble floor.

The place was jumping with activity, most of it business with bots who came for this or that thing. Young intense sub adults either in practicums for their education or working on their first job hustled here and there with stacks of data pads or other things needing delivery or attention. The desk was busy with the clerks that helped individuals and here and there while citizens sat waiting for appointments or chatting together as they waited for someone to come out again.

The building itself was beautiful, faced with Martian marble everywhere and on the floor with its usual inscrutable expression, a big reddish-orangish Autobrand greeted them.

"Is it just me or does the Autobrand look a bit like Prowl?" Sarah had asked once.

Everyone had agreed.

They reached the double doors that led inside to the inner sanctum, then pressed the buzzer. After a moment a beautiful face looked over it to see them below. Blondi smiled. "Hi. Come on in," she said as she opened the door.

They buzzed inside, then slowed as Blondi shut the half door again. She grinned at them. "They expect you. Do you know where Jetta's office is?"

:I do. Uncle Jetta is helping me decide if I want to be an architect or an engineer some day: James said.

Blondi grinned. "He's a good one, Our Jetta. Go on ahead then," she said.

They sped onward with a wave and a shout heading for the corridor that led past the huge offices of the most important Autobots on several worlds.

Blondi watched them go, then walked to her own office. It was always good when humans came by, especially the little ones.

=0=About the same time far away

Prime was brooding in his silent world.

Ratchet was dozing nearby in a chair as Prowl tracked the Vergons.

Everyone was working hard when a message came in.

:Wheeljack to Prime:

Prime stared at the forward screen oblivious to the call until Prowl cut him in. He glanced at Prowl who nodded. "Prime here," he said.

:Optimus, we just released Homeland and its stable so far. We can bridge you back if you hustle, then remain here with the Triggers until Homeland is optimal:

"Let us form up to leave, then Prowl will signal you, Wheeljack," Prime said.

Ratchet jolted out of his nap, then watched as Prowl ordered the fleet to form a line up that would take most of them through the bridge as swiftly as possible in a group. The biggest ships, the titans, Clipper and Tennyson would have to go one at a time. "Wheeljack, this is Prowl. We are go," he said as the last ping came to him.

:Standby, Prowl. We're going to count down now. When we're go, I'll tell you: Wheeljack replied.

It was silent as Prowl checked the line up. "All of the fleet is in formation. Clipper will follow, then the six titans." He glanced up to a huge mech in pretender gear leaning on a console nearby. "You're last, Tenn."

Tennyson nodded. "No problem," he said as he turned to the console. His metallic voice could be heard ordering his guns to shift aft-ward so that when they flew through the bridge he could destroy anything that might appear and try to follow.

Prime watched the forward view screens tensely.

They all did.

=0=City Hall

They drove into the huge office that was filled with the work of a mech who never seemed to sleep. They were sitting at a table looking at a three dimensional building of some kind, discussing its many fine points as the group drove up to pull to a halt by their peds. Both of them looked down to the floor.

:**UNCLE JETTA! UNCLE MAGNUS! HI!**: Annie Lennox called out with a wave.

Jetta chuckled, then leaned down. "Hello, yourself."

Lonnie grinned. :Thank you, Magnus and Jetta. They want to have something called an 'initial interview' for their project. If you don't have the time right now we can make another:

"I'm good. Are you, Magnus?" he asked.

Magnus nodded. "We can talk now." He lowered his servo, everyone climbed in, then rose upward to be gently deposited on the table top. They looked around, then Annie pulled out a device that recorded sound and video.

She smiled at both of them. :Mr. Bento from the Museum told us about the run up to the Great War. It was amazing to hear about all of you and Uncle Optimus. We want to interview you about what happened. My dad said if you don't want to talk about it that we should honor that, he said. Sometimes you don't want to talk about bad things: she said earnestly.

Jetta grinned at Magnus, then the little group. "Let's see what you ask, infants."

Annie and the others got organized, then Annie began to ask questions she'd written on a list data pad she always carried in a pocket. She asked them in perfect NeoCybex. :Uncle Jetta, Mr. Bento said that you were a community organizer and advocate. What was that?:

All of them looked at Jetta with expectation.

He grinned. "That's someone who tries to make bad things better. My family had a tiny apartment in a tenement. I lived in the same building with Deion Magnus," he said nodding to the big bot watching them with interest, "as well as Arcee, Elita and Optimus who was Orion Pax then. We grew up together, had the same lack of everything no matter how hard everyone worked, all of us were ambitious for a better life and all of us were at that time unafraid. We hadn't had enough experiences with the power of government to be afraid. So I tried to make things better."

:They really beat you up, Mr. Bento told us: James said. :He even said you were thrown in prison:

Jetta considered that, then leaned forward on his elbows. "All of us were ill treated. No one wanted anyone to rock the boat. They never understood that the more you squeeze something the greater the likelihood that it'll explode. When you have nothing to lose, you aren't afraid. We did what we did for the greater good and sometimes they made you pay for it. There's very little that I regret from trying to do what I did."

"You made a difference. He attended every council meeting and gathering he could. He went to the Imperium and protested. You went on hunger strikes, organized locals and unions and pretty much got arrested orn and night. I used to worry about you," Magnus said in his usual dry and understated manner.

Jetta chuckled. "I was arrested over forty times. It got to the point where some of the bots with me made sure that I had escape routes from what we were doing. Jail is no fun."

The kids watched them like they were gods.

=0=There

It was silent as the bottom of a well when the tension was broken by the sight of a bridge, then another and finally a third bursting into sight nearby. Prime vented a sigh, then glanced at Prowl.

Prowl was standing at the table staring at the monitor when the bridges appeared. He pressed a key on the comm device at the table. "Go in the usual manner," he said tersely.

The fleet seemed to sit in space stilled against the whirling of eternity nearby, then the battleships began to move. Behind them came the cruisers, then a number of the battle shuttles. They flew in disappearing from view as Torus State and Clarity began to move forward.

"What is the status of the Vergons, Prowl?" Prime asked.

Prowl checked, then glanced at him. "They made their jump and seem to be preparing for the next. That one will bring them to us."

Prime nodded as he watched Clarity and Torus State fly into the bridge. The others moved forward gaining speed as they disappeared one-by-one into the whirling energy. Six titans flew into the bridges leaving Tennyson, the Supremes and four battle shuttles. "Go, Omega. Take your siblings. Battle shuttles follow. The Vergons are making their last jump."

:Hercy to Prime. We can stay until Tennyson can go:

"Go, Hercy. We are cutting it fine. We will make it." Prime sat back tensely as the lights on the tracking map showed a bridge jump forming not so far away.

The ships flew into the bridges until only Tennyson was left.

"Prowl, let me bridge myself. Keep our bridge open. Perhaps we can draw a vessel in and capture it," Tennyson said as enormous energies inside the ship began to build.

Prowl glanced at Prime, then nodded to Tennyson. They stared at the screen as another bridge, smaller and a light blue in color appeared nearby. When it did, the vast lights of Tennyson blasted as bright as the sun, then he disappeared. As he did, two of the bridges from Sirius A disappeared as well. Only one was swirling in the darkness.

Ships poured through their blue bridge, heavily armed ships that looked ready to fight. They flew out making a defensive array as a smaller lighter ship joined them. They scanned the area, then turned their attention to the funnel of energy nearby. Between ships, they speculated on what it might be. The aliens had bridges but they were gone, evidently rescued by their technology. If this was one of theirs, why was it still here? Was it some weird anomaly of the area? Was it a trap?

A ship was dispatched to test a theory. It slowed before the bridge, then fired a torpedo into the funnel.

=0=At the edge of the Solar System near Mars

A flotilla of immensity flew out of the funnels and formed up out of range of them given that one of them would be a trap to draw someone in. Prime stood on the deck of Tennyson which had just appeared out of the ether among them. Nearby, a funnel was whirling as two others winked out.

"Prowl to Wheeljack."

:Wheeljack here:

"Don't shut down the bridge until I tell you. Either they'll come through and we can grab them or a torpedo will," Prowl said.

:Understood:

"If they shoot a torpedo and the bridge stays up, they might think its normal for the area. It will also let us know if they can track bridges back to their source or not. My money says they can't," Ratchet said as everyone watched. As they did, a torpedo flew out of the funnel.

=0=The Hourly News: **LATEST BREAKING NEWS!**

Aleph appeared on the screen. "We've just received a bulletin from the Office of Strategic Communications. Commander Jazz just reported that the fleet under the command of Optimus Prime has just bridged back to the solar well. It would appear that everyone who left has arrived in good order. They will remain there for a short time to organize and gather data collected together. When they come back to home base we will tell you. Right now, there appear to be no injuries from the encounter, none that have been released at least. Everyone seems to be well and ready to come home. When we get back from Community Bulletin Board announcements about New Years and Veteran's Day events, we hope to have Commander Jazz here for an interview and update. We'll be right back ..."

=0=Solar Well

They watched the funnel after having allowed the torpedo to fly well into free space. A shuttle had dispatched it, then returned to the group. They were prepared to wait a while to see what kind of fish they could catch, big or small.

=0=At the funnel

They waited in an array, watching the funnel as it spun. There was no return from their torpedo, no blow back or reaction. They spent a few moments scanning it, the area, and discussing their options. It would only be then that they would begin the jumps back to Homeland and Sun Base. They would arrive in time to see the inner most planet of the formerly six planet system crash into the sun and propel a fiery ball of flame that traversed several hundred million miles into the system.

=0=TBC 2-24-2020 **4-1-2020**

Fancyspinner chapter 216 . 6h ago

One of the great things about the story is all of the angles that you can see. You have prime and a lot of the main auto bots fighting and then you have iron hide in the hospital and looking at all of those different viewpoints at the same time is really awesome. It reminds me that So much goes on at the same time and we often get so caught up in our own moments that that's where our point of view is. It's really too early to be writing this review I have to go to work but I couldn't resist reading the chapter. LOL anyway, take care.

ME: I like that, too. Finding out what everyone does is interesting to me. I don't have a set deadline on this story and it rolls out as the movie plays in my head. That way, we can take the time to explore everyone else. I think there's a ton of great stories out there that would benefit doing that. Its about the only way I can write anymore. HUGS! :D:D:D

Guest chapter 213 . Feb 22

So I guess the Vergo group did not take Springer's words about Cosmic rust disintegrating the planets to heart :)

ME: BWAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAAAAA!

I am curious to see how many different universes you can add to this story. Since you just a little while ago said you are only half way done…

ME: I would have had to invent the Borg if they weren't there to handle Megatron. They're thousands of years old as a society and if exist, are operating now. :D:D Sometimes dropping a tiny snippet here and there underlines this. I love the idea of time.

It seems that we are still living Christmas Surprise Day. It's taken a really long time to write this battle. Hopefully they get done and back home before the next Christmas!  
Hopefully your writing muses keep your creative powers online for a lot longer. I am looking forward to finding out where the story is heading next. Lots of interesting story lines hanging around. Thanks for keeping us entertained!

ME: LOL! Sometimes it takes two weeks to write half a day when you look at everyone in the story doing something. MY PLEASURE! HUGS! :D:D:D

Guest chapter 210 . Feb 22

Ravel and Tie live in a normal building. Why would their power be down too? Although I understand the point about not complaining that you are making.

ME: Whoops. I see it so clearly I assume everyone would. Their building is on the trunk line of Metroplex. When they were hit it backed up around the different titans affected. I have that on the list to discuss at the next staff meeting. I'll insert that to make it clear. I saw a huge feedback loop down the system where Metroplex gets his energy. Its a joining place for a lot of other buildings. Good catch. :D:D:D HUGS!

Lackwit chapter 214 . Feb 22

Operation Market Garden.

ME: That was it. Montgomery planned it. My cousin Forest was in it. :D

Didn't the Cybertronians know what could take out the big boys? That's interesting. Makes me wonder if someone like Jhiaxus is with the Vergons.

ME: Ahem. Maybe. Maybe not. :D I love Jhiaxus. He's a bit of the bogey man. ;)

I must say I find the brief inclusions of other literary/entertainment universes don't do it for me, especially the Tolkien reference. I understand why they are brought in but i find they they don't really add. Just my 2c.

ME: Coolness. :D I'm infatuated with time and the idea that all dimensions and possibilities exist at the same time. It's only distance between us and the time it would take to travel that far that separates us. Hugs for your genuine thoughts. They are ALWAYS welcome here. :D:D HUGS!


	218. Chapter 218

The Diego Diaries: Homeward (dd7 218)

=0=At the solar well

Prime watched the torpedo explode under the aim of the City of Helex's powerful shipboard guns. The space bridge spun onward but nothing more came from its powerful maw. The command deck was silent as they waited for Prime's decisions. Finally, he turned in his chair to look at Ratchet. "What is the condition of the titans from Cybertron, Ratchet?"

"They can go home, Optimus. They have nothing to worry about. I'm going to have them get their updates and ask for a few things to be checked. But its all normal work ups," Ratchet said as he signed to Prime.

Prime glanced at Prowl. "Please send them home with my compliments, Prowl. I am very proud of their performance. Please convey that to all of them."

Prowl nodded then sent the message as big mechs began to walk out of the elevator to join everyone on the bridge. Hammer of Primus who was stationed on Cybertron as a city provider walked in to stand beside Tennyson who he was 'shacked up with' according to Xantium in an apartment in Crater District #3 with Tenn when he was here in pretender gear. Ironhide's elders, Hard Drive and some of shuttle commanders such as Hercy and Kup still with them walked to the table, then leaned against consoles or sat in the few empty chairs around. He nodded to them. "Well done, gentlemen."

"Thanks, Prowl," Raptor said. "What's next?"

"We're sending the titans home to Cybertron with the Prime's compliments," Prowl said.

"What do you want to do about Cybertron and the Vergons? They have that location. It wouldn't take a lot of work to find this place, too," Hard Drive said. He looked at Prime who was cut in by Prowl to the conversation.

Prime sat back wearily. "We have to redesign our defenses to meet this threat. We also have to step up our efforts to move Cybertron and the local group."

"I'll get with Wheeljack and Perceptor, Optimus," Ratchet said. "We have a number of stars in mind, all of them within 100 light years of Mars. That's the outer most limits of our inner defensive ring, the best place to protect all of them, so we're looking hard."

Prime nodded. "It is a major task before us. We have to save all of our planets and Cybertron from any more attacks. That means we move eight of them. I would like you to be my point man on this issue, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded, then glanced at Prowl. "Is there anything keeping us here now?" he asked.

Ratchet checked, then glanced at him. "No."

"Then we need to get to Autobot City and get you into the hospital, Prime. The longer you delay, the longer you will be down."

Prime stared at him with fatigue, then nodded. "Prowl, take us in. Let them know the bridge can close. Before they do, see if they can detect whether anyone is still on the other end. If they can, that is. I want that to be a project as well. If we open a bridge, I want to know if its possible to see if there will be trouble on the other end. It could be a way to prevent them taking advantage of us or maybe having that ability themselves. If they can do that, they can find us any time we open a bridge."

"I'm hoping, Optimus, that it would require us to be in their area before they can," Ratchet said as the bridge outside closed.

"They didn't detect anything at the other end, though they sent a small probe to the event horizon, then pulled it back when nothing was detected. They must have left to go back to Homeland and Sun Base. By the way, where are the three? Machlis, Fuller and Faber?" Prowl asked.

"They're in the brig of this ship," Raptor said. He glanced at Sun and Hard Drive who nodded. "I suppose they go to the brig in The Fortress or the solitary cells at the prison?"

"Have Gee-Gee pick them up and take them back to the prison," Prowl said. "I don't want them in harms way or talking together."

Raptor linked in at the Communications station to Gee-Gee and the Prison who were greeting a new day on Mars. He glanced at everyone. "Its 0900 at the colony."

"I'm starving. We can eat when we get everyone who's hurt fixed up," Ratchet said as they began to pass forward bases on their way to the fourth planet in the system. "Who gets to talk to the colony and how do you want to handle your injuries, Prime?"

Optimus considered that, then Prowl spoke for him. "I want him taken to the hospital by runabout. No sense parading him. The colony will be spooked enough already. As for the release of information … Jazz can handle that through the Office of Strategic Communications. I'll personally speak to your injuries, Optimus," Prowl said as he glanced at Prime. "We can keep this level and calm if we work together."

Ratchet walked to the console to lean over Raptor. He sent a call to the Medical Center. "Ratchet to Emergency Intake."

:Binder here, Ratchet:

"Hi, Binder," Ratchet said as he repeated a pun that he liked. He heard Binder chuckle at the other end. "We need a runabout to take someone to the emergency room. Its not a Level 1 priority. More a Level 3. Could you have it waiting on one of the ancillary strips at the number two Big Frame Yard? We'll be there shortly."

:Will do. Binder out:

"Hi, Binder?" Jack asked as he lounged next to Steiner and Sun at the conn. "Is there a joke there?"

"Its a pun on his name," Ratchet said. "A high binder on Earth is someone who's a Chinese assassin or a person without scruples. Like a politician," he said with a dazzling smile. "I love to tease him about it."

Snickers were had as the ship flew past the Saturn Shipyard which looked a bit naked without Trigger 3 in stationary orbit there. The space station being built there for the humans which would be positioned between Mars and Earth was nearly finished they could see as they slid past in formation. The titans who had been with them from Cybertron were at that moment bridging there by their own power as the group followed Tennyson and Clipper.

"Prowl to Big Frame Shipyard 2," he said.

A moment passed, then they answered. :Big Frame Shipyard 2, Commander. This is Roadie:

"Roadie, we have to have a full systems check and upgrade for Clipper. He's coming in after a strike from an energy weapon. We'd be interested in him being brought to optimal before he resumes station," Prowl said.

:Understood. Is Commander Ratchet with you?: Roadie asked.

"Ratchet here, Roadie," he said.

:Commander, we have the mobile units ready for you when you bring the titans out of their locked condition: Roadie said. :There's been shorts down the line from the main junction at Metroplex. The overload of that mech, considering he was sitting on the main routing site for energy at that station, the primary one for half of Autobot City caused a cascade back to some of the buildings in the area. The business center where your genitors work was downed but its on auxiliary power until the electrical is finished being replaced. I just thought you might want to know. No one was hurt but they were out of business for a couple of orns. It happened with Retriarius as well because he sits on a major power junction, too:

"Thanks, Roadie. I'll call both of them in a moment. Given what we have to do, this won't complicate things. This is not part of that," Ratchet said. "Have the mobile teams ready for me about 1600. I have a surgery to take care of first, then we can bring the big frames up. They won't be a hard retrieval, though there'll be a lot of replacement work. Are the mechs I trained ready to go? Is Fabrication-Medical ready to supply what we might need? Have them check the catalog regarding processor and electronic parts and units. Send me any questions you have. I'll gather a general list and send it to you and them."

:Okay. I checked against this possibility and they are. I am, too: Roadie said. :We'll be ready at your call:

"Thanks, Roadie. Ratchet out," he said as he glanced at Prime. "You first, big boy."

Prime stared at Ratchet with a baleful expression as the red glory of Mars began to appear on the forward monitors. In moments, they were in high orbit over the planet.

Prowl stared at the line up, then called out the descent with the Flight Center at Fortress Maximus directing his orders now that it was up and at them again on generators and emergency machines made just for this sort of thing. "This is Prowl. The battleships, cruisers and shuttles may leave formation. Descend under direction of the Flight Center. You are released from duty. All Seekers are released from duty as well and may exit as you wish."

As they watched, hatch doors opened on the battleships and cruisers as flights of Seekers jumped out, transformed, then flew toward the ground together or alone. In seconds, they were gone. The ships they were part of began to descend.

"What about the Seekers on Clipper?" Prowl asked as he glanced at Ratchet.

"We got them up. I saw a few of them leave just now. I have them on orders to report to the Med Center in Aerie Hill or I'll flatten them. They were suitably intimidated," Ratchet said with a brilliant smile. He subbed a small version of his caste iron frying pan and held it up.

"You carry a frying pan?" Prowl said with surprise.

Ratchet who held it up with one servo as he smiled at Prowl turned it to the back. Inscribed on its surface was Ironhide's name. Huge laughter greeted that as he subbed it again.

Prowl who grinned nodded with agreement. "Good idea. I want to be there when you tell him he didn't have to be in the hospital this long."

"It serves him right. I'm sure he did something that fragged me off some time or another to earn this. 'Just in case' as I call it." Ratchet grinned. "I have to put a servo on Lissie so it was good of him to keep her company all this time, the slagger. He probably owes her, too."

"You're going to be busy," Raptor said. "I'll be glad when Lissie has her calligraphy back. Its sort of famous in the colony now among the younger femmes. It sort of looks like that henna stuff that the humans do."

"I've seen that. Its beautiful. I love her old fashioned work. It's hard to find someone who still knows how to do that, especially in Primal Vernacular like hers," Prowl said as he put through more orders. "Omega, you, Kappa and Beta are cleared to go with the appreciation of the Prime."

:Release acknowledged:feelings mutual: Omega said with his deep voice.

Outside, the three behemoth Supreme vessels began to leave orbit to descend to the planet below. As they did, Prowl glanced at Tennyson. "Tennyson, would you mind filling Clipper's place near Caminus until he's back online. It shouldn't take too long, right, Ratchet?"

"Right," Ratchet said.

"I would be honored," Tennyson said like a gent, which he was.

"I'd like everyone to switch over to Clipper. We can go down with him while you go to Caminus, Tennyson," Prowl said.

Everyone began to gather to go but the skeleton crew that would come back with Tennyson through the bridge when he reached Caminus. A youngster from the Home Guard detailed to the humans picked up the "Gerbil Cage' to go with them.

Prowl and Ratchet turned to Prime who stood up wearily. It was clear that he'd injured his left arm and right leg, perhaps even his hip during the tumble. He also had wounds to be fully treated which bore field patches also earned at Nova Cronum. He limped forward as Prowl took his arm. Prowl had stuffed a satchel with his stuff, then glanced at Ratchet. "Could you get my tote bag please?"

Ratchet nodded, took the bag, then watched Prime as he limped toward the elevator. The others followed as they reached the transport that would take them by ship bridge to Clipper. When they were clear, Tennyson and the remaining crew bridged away in a blast of light.

Entering the hangar deck from one of the seven bridges large and small that a fully mature dreadnought carried, not counting their innate ability to teleport their entire body anywhere they wanted to go, Prowl directed Prime to sit on a crate near a huge array of ships and runabouts hanging from release hooks overhead. "Prowl to Clipper. You are good to go."

:Understood, Prowl:

The vast ship after a chat with the Flight Center at Fortress Maximus began to make a slow descent to head for the Big Frame Ship Yard #2 that was fifteen Cybertronian miles away from the farthest reaches of the colony where a ship like Clipper could land without destroying everyone and everything around including himself. As he inched his way over the colony at an altitude that wouldn't disturb anyone below, two things happened.

First, everyone, human and Cybertronian marveled at the sight as the shadow of a ship so vast that nothing would ever do it justice floated slowly overhead. It was clear that a civilization that could build vessels like this, sentient ones to boot could easily move planets. Secondly, Machlis, Fuller and Faber were marched from the brig to the hangar deck where they would join the others for a ride back to The City.

It would be a very awkward moment for everyone.

=0=TBC 2-25-2020 for optimusprime101. :D 2-26-2020 ** 4-1-2020**

XO, :D


	219. Chapter 219

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd7 219)

=0=Big Frame Shipyard #2

They came over the colony, a giant shadow alerting those watching everywhere that a force of nature comprising a size that was impossible to describe had come back to the fold once again. Clipper was ordinarily stationed near Caminus to show the flag to Ominous and now two other pirate groups that had settled in that direction. It helped the Camians who were prospering now more than ever in the past to live comfortably in the midst of slaggers. Right now, he had work to be done and would be here several orns before stationing once again near the Camian home world.

Tennyson would take Clipper's position until he was cleared to come back into service, then resume his own at the dimensional rift where he kept watch over that breach.

The lights of the area where they were going to set down were glowing in readiness, spaced out as they were along a long tract of land. They were there to signal and guide him to his landing. It had been smoothed, paved with an especially hard surface which was used with ships of this nature and marked with directions for Clipper's touchdown. Ordinarily, he would be cared for in space but there was a lot of things that needed done for him so it was easier to work in gravity, such as it was here.

Prime sat on the box Prowl had found for him watching the show beyond. He'd turned down his pain receptors and Ratchet had helped with a script. Soon he would be under the knife so to speak and then hospitalized according to Ratchet. It was impossible to be off duty given his position but he felt it when he walked. Something inside was grating and though the pain that would accompany the jarring sensation and feel was missing, his discomfort at knowing this was so was huge.

Prowl stood beside him listening as Rem flew them in, assisting Clipper himself as he began to fine tune his landing. Down, down they went as they moved over the tarmac until they reached optimal. Then slowly with a control that was astonishing in a vessel that was nearly 15 miles long in flight mode and weighted millions of billions of hundreds of millions of tons he set. The bots and the humans on board could barely feel it as they stood in their box which a young Home Guardian held.

Epps glanced at Lennox, then caught Raptor's optic. :Are we down? Is it that gentle?:

Raptor grinned. "If a ship had colony duties, yes. They get really good at landing if they can practice a bit. Some of them don't land easily because they never touch the ground. Landing a dreadnought class ship is fraught. Titans are bad enough but dreads? Some never see land duty, ever. This is new and I would think a bit welcomed, but what would I know?"

"Yeah, infant. What would you know?" Sun asked with a chuckle.

"I know I'm hungry," Raptor said. "I know the little mech is going to be hot when he finds out he missed the show when he could've come. I'm going to be there when Ratchet tells him." He glanced at Ratchet who was sitting on a box across from Prime. "You** are** telling him, right?"

Ratchet flashed him a dazzling smile. "Yep."

Huge laughter greeted that as the mighty engines of the colossal vessel shut down. Clipper messaged over the intercom system to everyone. "We're down. Everyone can go safely. I can bridge you to The City if you want." There was a pause, then Clipper was back. "I see a runabout nearby, Prime."

"Thank you, Clipper," Prowl said as he reached over to help Prime stand.

Prime did so slowly and stiffly, pausing a moment to get his bearings. Then he began to limp toward the slowly lowering ramp nearby as the others walked to stand by a ship bridge which came to life nearby. Raptor got Prime's other arm to help him along. His balance was sprung it would seem.

They waited for a moment as a silent Machlis, Fuller and Faber were taken through the deck bridge to the prison under guard, then everyone but Raptor, Ratchet, Prowl and Prime took the bridge themselves. Most of them stepped through it to the street in front of the Medical Center.

Raptor, Ratchet and Prowl helped Prime down the ramp to wait for the runabout to come closer to where he stood leaning slightly as he favored his sore hip and leg. It would take a moment for all to board, then the little ship would fly swiftly to The City beyond.

=0=Street in front of the Medical Center

Raptor glanced at a youngster who was carrying The Gerbil Cage. He grinned. "We can take them now." He took the carrier, then watched as the youngster walked off released from duty. Everyone looked at the humans, then began to walk to the door of the Medical Center.

:Hey, Raptor. You can put us down now. We can call N.E.S.T. to come with transport: Epps said.

Raptor winked at the others as he walked into the Center pretending like he couldn't hear the humans. The others followed with a grin as they made their way to the elevators and a fast ride upward to the 49th floor where the emergency rooms were. While they were doing that, the fleet was continuing to land on the Ready-Go flight line. It would be chaos there, controlled and efficient as the ships set down and their crews ran up to help them. It would play on The Hourly News nonstop until it was over and interviews would be sought from the major players.

=0=Rooftop of the Autobot City Medical Center

They landed the medical runabout on the roof and when the ramp in the back fell open, everyone began to climb out. Prime stood slowly, waited a moment to get his balance, then limped down with assistance. It was as if all his steam was gone and he felt slow and heavy. His limbs felt like they were tree trunks, almost too weighty to move. A gurney was waiting and even though he protested he was placed on it.

Prowl walked beside him as everyone followed Ratchet inside. They went past the examination rooms, some of which were busy with this and that patient to go to the full exam and imaging room where the equipment there would be able to scan every nook and cranny of him down to his CNA. They entered, Prime was placed under a huge square machine supported from the ceiling, then everyone stepped behind a barrier. The machines began to scan.

"This machine doesn't need our energy signatures right now so everyone step back further," Ratchet said as a pair of technicians worked the console to find out where every place Prime hurt was located.

Standing nearby, an audial doctor/surgeon and two orthopedic surgeons waited to get information to discuss with Ratchet for the plan to put Prime back together. It was silent but for the hum of machines.

Ratchet turned to a grim Prowl and an uneasy group who were waiting with him. "We're going to get a measure of the problem, then plan fixes. The audials will take longer and he will have to stay here at least a couple of orns. Depending on how much it takes to work out his arm and leg problem, that can change. I think I detect hip damage as well."

Prowl nodded, his face dark with emotion. "Merry Christmas Surprise. Again."

Ratchet grinned. "That feels like a month ago."

"It might be," Alor said as he joined them with Blackjack.

"Hi, Alie," Sun said. "How have things gone while we were?"

"Christmas Surprise was fun. The kids are great. Everyone's glad you're back," Alie said. "Kes and Tagg are coming over and so are Miler and Venture. The kids are in school and care. Don't worry about a thing."

Prowl looked relieved. "Thank you."

The techs walked out to gather with Ratchet and the three other doctors off to one side. They explained the data which no one listening in from the punter group really understood as they made a plan for Prime's reconstruction. It would take a while to go over.

=0=Nearby in consternation

Ironhide steamed in his chair with Lissie. A technician had come in, gone over her wound, measured the quality of the protoform on her wrist, then told her that she would be getting a new hand today. After a few questions, he walked out and it was quiet again except the show on the teevee. It was a soap opera. Apparently it was a thing all Cybertronians seemed to like, their 'stories'.

"You look peeved, infant. Settle down," Lissie said with a gentle tone and a grin.

"Old Mech better let me out of here," Ironhide said darkly.

Lissie glanced at him as thoughts of his pouty rages as a toddler came to mind. "Who will keep me company, infant? How will I get along?" she asked.

He glanced at her sharply. "I'll take care of you, Auntie."

"Not if you leave me," she said as she shifted slightly on the berth.

It was silent a moment, then Ironhide leaned closer to her. "I will always take care of you, Auntie."

She grinned, then took his servo. "I never doubted it, little mech."

=0=In an examination room

Ratchet made a thorough survey, then began to tell the plan. "You fractured a number of struts, one in your arm and two in your leg. We can fix those with replacements. Your hip is banged up. We're going to look. It could just be sore but I think there might be micro fractures that require attention. Your four wounds will be cleaned out and properly fixed.

"You'll need to beautify yourself when you feel better because your scheme looks like slag," Ratchet said with a big grin. "Your audials need replacement. That's scheduled for tomorrow. Today, we'll open them up, take out the broken stuff, measure both of them for fit and check the protoform there, packing it with stimulant soaked pads. If its damaged, too, then we have to wait for the replacements for a few orns. It'll take packing the spaces with different treatments and salves to make it ready for transplant."

"What about complications? What about going home and having Healthcare come by?" Miler asked with a slight sense of nervousness as he stood beside Kes, Tagg and Venture.

"It all depends on what we find when we look," Ratchet said. "Sending them home is a priority with us and our outpatient programs are stellar. But we don't release them until they're ready."

"Like Ironhide?" Turbine asked with a grin.

Ratchet flashed him a brilliant smile.

=0=Ironhide, Lissie, Hercy and The Boys

"And that's pretty much what happened. That'll teach you, infant, to get taken out of the dance early," Hercy said as he sat in a chair near the window.

The room was filled with mechs and the odd femme, all of them keeping Ironhide and Lissie company.

"It sounds like things are in order. Thank you, boys, for making it so," Lissie said with a grin.

"For you, the moon, Lissie," Kup said.

No one teased either of them. They were revered elders who could lay them out with even one servo gone. Such were the Ways of the Warriors™.

=0=Prep room on the 49th floor, Autobot City Medical Center

They chatted together off line as Prowl explained the plan and the caveats to the plan to Prime. He was feeling no pain nor was he filled with pep. He felt like slag and the sense of a 'full feeling' in each audial had finally caught up and was driving him crazy. It would be good to hear again.

Ratchet walked in with orderlies and technicians. "Time to go," Ratchet said. He glanced at a tense group watching him, the elders of two families and some of the younger members. "I'll let you know," he said as he gestured to the orderlies to move the gurney.

Out it went and Prime with it. Everyone disappeared, then those left glanced at each other.

"I do not like this, Tagg. It reminds me too much of the run up to Orion becoming leader of the movement." He glanced at Miler and Venture. "They used to beat him up a lot."

"Those were evil times, Kestrel," Venture said. "Right now, he's going to be fine. Why don't we go into the lounge and wait there?"

They gathered with Venture to walk to the lounge to sit together. While they were doing that, Prime was in medical stasis and Ratchet was probing the first of several wounds on his chassis.

Sitting on a bench in the corridor, a box of humans was placed. They were waving and calling out but no one heard their voices … the sound had been turned down by Raptor and the nurse station nearby had been told to ignore them until he came back. It would be a while before he would come back.

Semper fi, slaggers.

=0=TBC 2-26-2020 :D. 2-28-202]


	220. Chapter 220

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd7 220)

=0=Hospital

They sat around the corridor on the floor and benches, in chairs and nearby in a lounge for those waiting for patients. The hospital whirled on around them as they gathered to wait for the word on Optimus. The big mech was in the theater nearby with Ratchet and some specialists getting patched, repaired and prepped for more work the following orn. It was quiet among the mechs and odd femme as most of them talked together off line.

Prowl leaned against the wall as he waited.

Nearby, Bluestreak was keeping Kes, Tagg, Venture and Miler company in a lounge.

They'd caught up on all the mundane things regarding home and hearth since being gone for what had seemed like months. In the space of a few orns they had moved two planets, confounded a big and potentially lethal enemy and missed Christmas Surprise. It felt like they hadn't been home and seen their kids in vorns.

The door opened as Ratchet walked out. Everyone quieted as he turned to Prowl. "We debrided all his wounds and repaired them. He has medicinal putty over them along with medicinal metal patches which he'll absorb over time. We all know what that's like," he said as several around the area nodded. "We replaced three struts, one in each leg and one in an arm. He cracked his hip. That had to be replaced. Right now, his audials are cleared out and packed with medicine to get a jump on the protoform, prevent infection and make him ready for replacements tomorrow. He came through just fine."

"Thank, Solus," Tagg said from a doorway nearby.

Kestrel who looked solemn nodded silently.

"You can go in, Tagg, Kes," Ratchet said. "He's was awake a moment ago and pretty unhappy about being admitted but he is. We'll see how long it takes before he can go home to Healthcare attention. I put him back in a light medical status but he might feel you there and answer. I'm not sure but you can try. It helps his automatic healing processes to be in that state."

Tagg and Kestrel walked toward the door, hugged Ratchet, then entered with Miler and Venture behind them.

Prowl squeezed Ratchet's arm, then joined them.

Everyone looked at Ratchet who grinned back. "Who wants to be there when I see Ironhide?"

They all did.

^..^

Moments later in Auntie Lissie's room…

He hung upside down in the grip of his grandfather and great uncle. He was smoldering with unresolved fury. "**WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO PUT ME DOWN!?**" he demanded.

"I don't know, Raptor. How about tomorrow?" Sun said as he held Ironhide's ankle. "I could do this all orn."

Raptor had grabbed the other one when they tackled him after Ratchet filled him in on the sit-rep. He shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Ironhide hung upside down, something that had been a huge laugh for him as a sparkling. It wasn't now. It was some indication of his elder's brute strength that they were able to hold 4.9 metric tons upside down in the grip of one servo apiece. He stared at Ratchet as he hung there surrounded by huge laughter. **"SLAGGER! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO BE FREE!"**

Ratchet peered over the top of his camera. "Hold still. I want some snaps for the next Christmas Surprise card."

"You never looked better," Sunstreaker said as he stood beside his brother who was bent over with laughter. "Get videos, someone."

"We did." -everyone

Sun and Raptor gently lowered Ironhide to the floor. He rose up like Vesuvius turning on Ratchet with a dark expression. "You just said I could've gone home the second orn."

"You could've but what would be the fun of that?" Ratchet said with a grin as he subbed his camera.

"I'm going to kick your aft," Ironhide said darkly.

Ratchet unsubbed his little frying pan with Ironhide's name inscribed on it. "Bring it, big boy."

Huge laughter and guff greeted that as everyone turned to look at Auntie Lissie sitting on the berth with a big smile. She waved her good hand. "Little mech was my hero. You'd be so proud of him."

Everyone glanced from her to him, then her again.

"He took such good care of me. I haven't had such a good visit in ages," Lissie said as she dug Ironhide out of his own hole.

Ironhide grinned at her. "You're the only relative that I have that I like. The rest of you are fragged."

Jack slapped him on the back. "You're always going to be our little mech, slagger. Get used to it."

"Frag **that**," Ironhide said as he smirked at Ratchet.

Ratchet smirked back.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat," Steiner said. "Can Lissie come with us?"

Ratchet scanned her, then glanced at him. "If we take good care of her, yes. She's getting a servo in a short time. Eat light, Lissie. I'll attach it with a local pain suppressor. That won't make you feel sick then."

"That would be grand, Ratchet. I missed all my mechs," she said as she stood up slightly unsteadily.

"Why is she wobbling, Ratchet?" Steiner said as he gently gripped her arm.

"She got blowed up, Stein. We can go if she takes it easy," Ratchet said.

Steiner gently picked up Lissie, holding her in his broad arms. "How's this?"

"Perfect," Ratchet said. He glanced at Ironhide. "Lead on, Ironhide. You know you wanna."

He did. Grumpily.

=0=Diner At The Corner

They sat in the usual place as they ate breakfast. All of the kids were at school so they would leave them there until they were let out. The stand down was nearly complete though the airfield would have activity there related to the expedition for some time yet. The fleet was parked at their tie downs on the Ready-Go line with the rest heading out to their stations.

Clipper was being serviced at the Big Frame Yard No. 2 and would be there for three orns.

Tennyson would take over his spot and everyone would be on alert for the rift that he guarded at the dimensional break.

All was well, as well as it ever was.

"I do remember some shorties that have names. I wonder if I can still remember them," Ratchet said. "Also … what about football? Don't you have your next game on Cybertron?"

Ironhide nodded. "We play at the Iacon stadium against Nova Cronum."

"That should be a blood bath. The little kids won't be able to come and do triage," Ratchet said.

"They're coming," Springer said. He grinned. "They're … 'part of the team, Commander, and you might need us'. Try and say no to that."

"No thanks," Ratchet said. He grinned. "It might start a kid corps on world there. It wouldn't be a bad thing."

"No," Steiner said as he cut up Lissie's breakfast. "I was in Iacon to go to the Citadel and the amount of completed building there was amazing. I think they said it was nearly 38% complete."

"I haven't been there in a while," Ratchet said. "I may have to go. What about The Jumble? Have they done anything with the big slums?"

"The Jumble is preserved," Alor said. "Its a historical set aside. The one out by the Wells in cleared and being rebuilt for family housing. The one by the airfield is being rebuilt for businesses and work sites for manufacturing. Housing is not being built there because of the airfield."

"Good idea," Ratchet said. "Ships came in so low there that you could see faces in the windows."

"I'd hate that," Arcee said. "Just the noise level in the District … in our building **alone** was enough."

Ratchet nodded. "I find it sort of hilarious that The Jumble is a historical site."

Jetta grinned. "You and me both. We're preserving the entire district, not just the relevant buildings. We want it to be a museum for the future."

"You can have my house," Ratchet said. "I don't miss it but I **will** say that I'm glad I grew up there and not in the Diamond District. I wouldn't be Machlis, Fuller or Faber for anything."

"That's going to be a Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances," Springer said. "I don't see them getting out of that."

"No," Magnus said. "They gave up the location of Cybertron and the local group. We have to move them as fast as we can."

"That's a mixed thing, Magnus," Drift said. "What about refugees coming to the planet who won't find it when they do? We need to maker it somehow so they can find us but not allow the enemy to know. I don't know how to do that."

"We make a big heavily armed war world and park it there," Magnus said. "We arm it to the teeth and post a presence, a big garrison with perhaps more dreadnoughts. We can get our people and blow the slag out of anyone who comes at us with bad intentions. I'm getting tired of slaggers shooting us for sport. I'm also glad I won't be on the jury of these three and any others who get charged."

"You'll probably have to testify as an expert witness about the treaties," Ratchet said.

"I can do that," Magnus replied.

"When will you wake up the titans now that we're back?" Hard Drive asked Ratchet.

Ratchet considered that. "I just have to program code and hit send. I can do that here."

"Will they flail? Will they raise up or do something awful like that?" Delphi asked.

"No." Ratchet grinned. "They're just slightly underwater, actually, once their stuff is replaced, that stuff that was fried. When I send the code I'll attach a message to it to tell them not to flail, that they're not under attack. I've done this a lot and no one has but for a few titans who were shot up so badly that they almost forgot who they were. That's what the fear was with Banner. It was a miracle that he woke up so well. He was so deprived that I worried about the stability of his mental condition."

"Banner is on station with the other ten south of Centurion. That's one huge district available for refugees when they finish setting it up," Hound said as he sat beside Trailbreaker. "There's a huge migration coming on the sensor net. It's coming from the other side of the Rim and we might have a bunch of Seekers as well. They were out of the loop a long time. It's your guess or mine how it will play out when they contact us. Dai Atlas sent them messages the other orn but we're waiting for a reply."

"I hope they come nicely. I want to recharge in my own berth for a while," Ratchet said as the others murmured agreement.

A mech entered the room, then walked to Jetta and Elita. It was Hauser, Jetta's cousin. He grinned at them. "Hey, brother. I need you to help me. Can you come, too, Elita? I have to figure out something."

Jetta who was finished but kicking back to enjoy the moment rose. "Okay," he said as Elita joined him. "What's up?"

"A snafu at the Refugee Center. I don't know what it is but you're public works and the empire's chief engineer so I want you along. I also want Elita along because she's beautiful," Hauser said with a chuckle.

Everyone whistled and agreed as they took their leave. It would be a nice wind down in the Diner for everyone.

=0=Hospital

He lay in a light healing medical status, a silent figure so beloved by those who waited with him. When he came out of it he would be moved to the biggest and best room in the facility, the 'presidential suite' if you will.

Kes held his servo. "You are a good mech, Orion, but I want you to delegate this sort of thing. You are too important to everyone to continue on such ventures. Too important to me and your atar, too."

"I've had this conversation, Kes," Prowl said as he sat wearily in a chair by the window. "He feels responsible."

"He always did," Tagg said as he sat beside Venture and Miler.

"We're going to have this conversation again," Prowl said doggedly.

They would. It wouldn't make any difference.

=0=Refugee Center

They walked into a room where two mechs sat, both of them battered and seemingly much smaller than Jetta had remembered. They were similar to him, especially the taller mech. They were weary and didn't look up when he entered. Jetta slowed before them, stunned into silence. He glanced at Hauser who nodded, then back to the two. Staring at them, he fell to his knees. Reaching out to both, he took one of their servos into his own.

Imaldo who was his atar glanced up at him, staring at Jetta without expression. It was as if he forgot who Jetta was, then he didn't. He stared at Jetta with gathering clarity, then touched his son's face with his free servo. "Jetta," he barely managed.

His bond, a tall mech who wore the same scheme as Jetta glanced up with surprise, staring at the handsome mech kneeling before him. "Jetta?" Corsair, his ada said with a soft voice filled with stunned surprise. He leaned closer staring at his son dumbfoundedly, then it came to him that Jetta was here in this space with him. **"JETTA!" **he cried as he struggled to stand up. **"JETTA! IMALDO! JETTA IS HERE!"** He grabbed his son into a desperate hug.** "YOU WERE IN THE PRISON! WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU MADE IT! YOU'RE ALIVE!"**

Imaldo stood with effort, then hugged both of them.

Hauser who was nearby with Elita walked to the door to lean out into the hallway. "Can we have a medic here, please?" he asked. Then he looked at Elita. "Could you get Mack, Elita? I'll stay with them."

Elita nodded, then walked out the door. She would find him nearby and bring him back. He would see his genitors and fall apart, too. Imaldo and Corsair would end up in the Medical Center under Ratchet's tender care. He remembered them, too. They were the only members of the group's extended family who lived in the same tenement together all that time that Ratchet had ever met. Oddly enough, Imaldo worked with Appa Ratchet on the same jobs and that is how he knew them.

It would be a joyous thing for everyone to hear the news.

Happy Christmas Surprise.

=0=TBC 2-28-2020 Leap year tomorrow. :D **4-1-2020**


	221. Chapter 221

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd7 221)

=0=In a lounge near a private room

Ratchet sat with Hauser, Jetta, Elita, Arcee, Magnus, the rest of the femme team and Partition. He updated them on the condition of Imaldo and Corsair. "Well, we have a pair of mechs that are fit and hardy most of the time, as tall as you, Jetta and Mack but twice as handsome," Ratchet said.

The group grinned as Jetta squeezed Ratchet's arm. "They didn't always look this beat down. They didn't know I got out of prison. Things happened so fast after that, the need to fight, that we were messed up for orns before I could get home and see that the three of them, Mack and the two of them had gone."

"We got split up at the airfield. They were shoved into a ship and I couldn't find them in the mob. Everyone was rioting to get away and we got separated," Mack said solemnly. "We had the ships ready at the yard to leave and were waiting for our families when things got out of hand. It was the one or two worst orns of my life."

Ratchet nodded. "They've been worked hard. I don't know much but it appears that it wasn't voluntary."

It became ice cold in the room as they stared at Ratchet. Then Elita glanced at Mack and Jetta. "I'll find out. I have contacts everywhere. You have to take care of them."

Jetta glanced at her, then nodded almost imperceptibly. He looked at Ratchet. "How are they?"

"Well, they have protoform wasting. That's natural given they show malnutrition. They also bear … we have indications from protoform scanning that they were beaten. I see few other wounds though, Jetta," Ratchet said as he reached out to grip Jetta's servo.

He looked completely blindsided as did his brother and cousin, Hauser.

"They're otherwise surprisingly well and they're utterly exhausted. I'm admitting and will keep them here for a few orns so that we can get them on their peds. I'm going to have Jarro send someone over or come himself to do the initial examination for their emotional and mental health. This was a shock to the system. I have them under sedation and there will be a bunch of lines going into them so it looks scarier than it is but they're going to bounce back from this."

The door opened as more came inside including a pensive Kestrel and Tagg. Jetta stood and they hugged tightly, Mack with Tagg and Jetta with Kestrel. They had lived nearly next door on the same floor in their tenement all of their lives. Imaldo and Corsair were great friends of Prime's family including his grandgenitors who were no longer among the living.

"Jetta, this is so wonderful. Tagg and I will help them. We want to have them find their way forward and live the life they deserved," Kes said.

"I know," Jetta said as his emotions felt like a tidal wave. "I can hardly believe it," he said, then turned to Hauser who stared at him with concern. "We'll find yours. Ja-lee and Myko will come. They will."

Hauser hugged Jetta. "I know. My genitors are tough, just like yours. We **will **find them. Dai Atlas does miracles."

Ratchet stood up, then sent both Mack and Jetta a slight time release sedative by WIFI. He glanced at Hauser. "Do you need the edge gone?"

He considered that, then nodded. "I might welcome that, Ratchet. Seeing my uncles makes me happy and not, you know?"

Ratchet nodded. "I know. It was awful to get family without the others being that lucky but we are. We're slagging lucky. It will **always** get better."

Jetta nodded, then glanced at the door. "Can we go see them? Are they awake?"

"They're groggy. I had them eat the right food, they have monitors and transfusions going. Don't think its worrisome because they look like a motherboard. They'll catch up really fast," Ratchet said as he led the way to the room down the hallway.

They entered a large private room with a spectacular view of Aerie Hill in the distance. Two berths contained two mechs who were plugged into quietly beeping machines while lines fed them things they probably hadn't had in eons. They were relaxed into recharge, their faces reflecting their good looks and intelligence.

Jetta and Mack walked to them and took their hands. Sitting on a chair, Jetta stared at his ada, Corsair. "Everything that I ever learned about love, about justice and decency I learned from them. **Everything**. I would **never** understand what love was without them."

It was silent in the slightly darkened room as they listened to him.

He looked at them. "They're the embodiment of love and honor … of **genuine** goodness to me. I would've **never** had a life without them."

Ratchet glanced at Mack who nodded as he struggled to control his emotions.

Hauser squeezed his shoulder. "They're such good sparks, Ratchet. They're so good. I loved when I could come and spend time with you at your house, Jetta. They were so good and funny."

Jetta nodded, then glanced at a solemn Tagg and emotional Kestrel. "You and them, you were my family. We all grew up together, all of us. We had nothing. Nothing material. We all knew how much you genitors sacrificed for us. That's why we stayed out of trouble, Kes. We did that because we knew you and Tagg, my genitors, Arcee's … Elita's. All of them we knew were at capacity and we didn't want to do anything that would make your life harder. We knew from the time we were born how things were, how hard it was and how much you had to take in your life to raise us." Jetta sat back after tucking his ada's servo under the blanket. "All of us knew. You did, too, right, Ratchet?"

He nodded. "Yes. You **do** know that my Appa Ratchet and Amma Docker were great friends of your genitors? That's how I knew them. I met them once. They were the nicest, warmest pair of mechs. It's easy to see where you three come from with family and guidance like that."

Jetta nodded. "I hated to see how hard they worked for so little. They did it all for Mack and me. They never begrudged anything around us. They did their best. They were the epitome of honor and integrity to me. No one is ever going to outshine them to me because without them I would never have known love. My life would be totally and completely different. Everything that I do, I do for them. I never thought I would see them again so I was living three lives, mine and theirs. Everything good thing I can do here and in the Empire I did for them, in memory of them. Now they're here."

"I think you need to step down for a while, Jetta, until you assimilate this, you and Mack. When Jarro or someone comes here I'm going to have them help you three as well, Hauser. This is so hard, living long enough to be found. I don't know what they experienced but the best and most important part we should focus upon is that they're here and they get to have the life they always deserved," Ratchet said.

"I want to stay with them. When they wake up I want to be here," Jetta said as he rubbed his optics.

"No problem," Ratchet said. "They'll probably recharge all day and night. By tomorrow morning we can check them out. I suppose you'll get them a house and all of that ready?"

He nodded. "I'll find one next to me or close by. I want to make sure they get back on their peds as easily and well as possible."

"Good," Ratchet said. "They'll be part of Home Healthcare and have a schedule of counseling. I'll also arrange a case worker with Social Services to assist. Something tells me that family counseling is in order."

They chatted a moment, then Ratchet slipped out to do a surgery on Lissie.

Kes and Tagg would sit with everyone talking about the old days when all of the mechs and femmes were children living and playing in the neighborhood. It would be good for all of them.

=0=A joor later

Ratchet watched orderlies wheel Lissie out with a new metallic servo. It matched her other one after Ratchet meticulously measured it, then had it made for her. Soon she would be up and at 'em, her glorious calligraphy returned to her servo. You couldn't keep a good femme down, he thought as he took the elevator to the 49th floor and his inner sanctum. Stepping into his office, he noted a number of individuals sitting and standing around the room eating candy from his cupboards. He grinned. "Slaggers. Leave some for me."

"So, Ma, what's the story on Jetta and his genitors? Rumor has it that they were abused," Springer said with a cold tone. It wasn't going over well with The Boyz apparently.

"Rumor is right, though how I don't know yet. Elita is running it down. I have a case call into Omega Base and hopefully the doctors there can tell me where they're from and what happened to them." He sat down, pulled out a can of candy from a desk drawer, then put up his peds to chomp it down with the punters. It would be a humorous interlude with family and friends.

=0=Nearing the end of the orn before shift change, schools letting out and other busy times

Ironhide walked out of Sparkling Day #1 in Terra early with a hold filled with hysterical infants. He was heading for Metrotitan to get Hero, then Military Daycare Center #10 in Tyger Pax to get Halo. He would then continue back to Centurion to get Sunspot and Spot from Youngling Day #1 and finally, The Pet Stop to get Robby, a place for punters to 'daycare' their pets while everyone worked.

By then, the buses would be picking up the titan kids and by the time he reached the sidewalk in front of their building they would be riding up in their school bus. It would be then that all would go upward including T-Bar, Rambler and Spirit while Prowl got Miracle, Solus and Sojourner from their schools. Possibility was with Miler.

All would be well in their worlds.

Hopefully.

=0=Shortly after all the above came to pass

He sat in his chair listening to the endless stream of hysterical crying, maniacal laughter at the sight of him being there, intricate extensive convoluted explanations of toys that Santa Prime had left for them and all the related hoo-haw that little kids explode with when their genitors come back from wherever they went for more than a few joors in all universes everywhere.

Sitting on the couch watching with great amusement and satisfaction that he was home, nine titanic kids, a cat, a dog and a cow watched. The Prime kids had just been called home by Prowl who went straight up with his crying babies.

**"ATAR! I DOING DIS! I GOED TO THIS AND DOING! YOU COMEDED TO ME DERE AND WE DOING?!"** You Know Who asked with hopeful, tearful, hysterical optics.

Ironhide glanced at a quivering Hero holding her Baby Yoda dollie who was eerily looking at Ironhide with big dark eyes. "He wants you to play, Atar. He got a new car for his little collection. Appa Ratchet made a track for it to run on." Hero then smiled a billion watt smile around her near tears.

Halo looked up at Hero, then Ironhide. Then she smiled a billion watt smile, too.

Ironhide joined them, trillion watt smile and all.

=0=Prime

Ratchet walked from Lissie's room where she was resting after a therapy session to work out the kinks and calibrate the new servo. She would be going home tomorrow with a schedule of physical therapy and orders to take three orns off.

Reaching Prime's suite, he cracked the door to see Kestrel sitting with him alone. Ratchet walked in quietly, checked things, then sat down next to Kes. "He's looking great."

"Thank you, Ratchet. That relieves my processor," Kes said in his gentle kindly manner. He looked at Ratchet. "It was so wonderful to get Imaldo and Corsair back. They are the best mechs."

"I remember that," Ratchet said. "It's funny how we could live a couple of blocks apart and never know each other then."

Kes nodded. "Too many individuals in a too small space. Jetta is very happy. They were a **very **close family. Jetta has always been a good mech."

"We all are, Kestrel," Ratchet said with a smile. "Now we get the time and place to remember that. He's right, you know. Without each other we're nothing. Having friends and family, being needed and helping others … that's what makes peace happen. Maybe that slagger will slow down and ..." Ratchet considered that, then grinned at Kestrel. "Nah."

Kestrel laughed.

It was all good.

=0=TBC 2-29-2020 3-2-2020 ** 4-1-2020**

Happy Leap Year. I have a friend born on this day. She must be fifty but she probably claims from the calendar to be 15. LOL! HUGS!


	222. Chapter 222

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd7 222)

=0=A bit later on

"**HI, HONEY! I'M HO-!"**

"**ADA!" **Every little kid in the room froze in place, then exhaled their angst as one.

=0=Moments later

Ratchet sat in his chair with five little kids perched there. Along with them after a bit of tussle and hopping around, a dog, a cat and a cow joined them. Ratchet glanced at nine, count them, nine titanic kids who sat on couches across the vast room staring at him with grins. "Why don't you hop on, too. You know you wanna."

Huge laughter and agreement greeted that as Ironhide sat in his chair basking in the fun. The trees were still up along with decorations, a hold over for their sake from the family and all was well. There was more art on the fridge, the write-a-note board was covered with things and their personal email boxes were overflowing.

It was a typical end of mission venture.

"How is the Prime, Ada?" Saber asked. "We all saw the films. I thought I would cry when he was blown off his peds."

"That's because you're that side of awesome, infant," Ratchet said. "He's good to go. Tomorrow I'll restore his hearing again. Until then, that's classified. Other than his hearing and a few dings, he's going to be fine. You should see my files of Prime getting all blowed up over the vorns."

"I don't think I can, Ada," Lumi said. "We're spark bound to help and save him."

Ratchet grinned. "And in a perfect world all that would mean is going to school and living a happy life."

"We do," Fireball said with a smile. "We won the last three races in track against the other big bot team. I like running. I'm the longest distance competitor on it."

"I'll have to see it," Ratchet said as Ironhide nodded. "Orion and the infants here helped inaugurate the Race Track by participating in foot races on opening orn."

"I bet that was cute," Santee said.

"It was. So were the fights he got into on the way to the finish line," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

The big kids stared at him, then Orion.

Orion startled that everyone was looking at him smiled his usual cheese eating smile when he wasn't sure what was going on. It was adorable.

"Orion," Halo said as she stared at her brother. "Why lou?"

Orion glanced around, then smiled at her. "Hay-Ho, good you. I good you? You good?"

She smiled at him. "I good, Orion. Lou good?"

He smiled, then patted her. "I, Orion good. Good me. I good me. I good you. We good."

Ratchet suppressed the urge to howl with laughter. He loved it when Orion 'gooded' everyone including himself. Halo was following in the vocal path of her brother. "I'm glad. I'd hate it if you didn't good each other. Amirite?" he asked with a giant smile.

"You are, Ada," Hero said with a smile. "Right, Yoda?"

Everyone looked at the tiny doll who was staring around with his big dark eyes and his cute little face. He raised his ears slightly, then nodded.

"See?" Hero said as she hugged him tightly.

"Everyone goods everyone," Ironhide said with a chuckle. "I thought I saw some Celebration cake in the fridge. What about having cake and ice cream?"

Everyone was down for it.

Then Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "**WE NEED EATS, OLD MECH! GET ON IT!**"

Ironhide barely caught the dog and cat but couldn't catch the cow in time. It smacked his face, then landed on the cat and dog. For a moment a fight occurred, then everyone settled to stare at Ratchet with angst, then Ironhide with irritation. Ironhide looked at them. **"WHAT!?"**

Moments later …

Infants sat at the table eating cake and ice cream in little bowls. The others sat around the room spooning in **HUGE** portions of cake and ice cream as they relaxed back into a normal life.

"What now, Ada? We saw Amma. He's feeling a lot better and will be back at Caminus in a couple of orns," Quadrus said. "What happens next? Those two planets and the mechs who mistreated everyone … what happens now?"

"Well, Clipper is going to be up and at 'em shortly. He was shorted out mostly. I'm going to bring the others to sentience at 1000 on the TMC tomorrow when the electrical portions are restored. That won't be hard. They're nearly there now. The two planets are part of our empire and we'll take care of them. It might be a place for some to live once we figure out everything. They're both a dry run for Cybertron and the local group."

"I hope they get Cybertron soon. I worry about them not having a place," Quasar said. "I want them to have sunshine, too. It might help make things easier for everyone if they do."

"I do, too, infant," Ironhide said. "I remember when I was a kid at the seashore, looking up at a blue sky with fluffy clouds."

"I never went to the seashore." -Ratchet aka R

(frown) "You're not going to do that again are ya?" -Ironhide aka IH

(grin) "What? Tell you about that? I never went to the seashore. I don't think I ever saw clouds either. The sky wasn't exactly blue where I lived." -R

Nine titanic kids grinned as they listened.

"The sky was blue everywhere and there were clouds over Iacon. Mech, you have a screw loose." -IH

"I wonder what going to the seashore was like." -R

IH frowned at R, then grinned. "Frag you, Ratchet."

"Why, Ironhide … you lose when you bring up The Sexy, especially in front of impressionable processors." -R

Nine titanic kids snickered.

"I'm glad you're home." -Nine titanic kids.

=0=That night…

They tucked in kids, a green baby and tiny robotic dog, Mr. Boo, then walked through the berth rooms again to re-tuck, re-hug and reassure everyone. By the time they reached their berth room they were tuckered.

Ratchet flopped down on the berth. "This feels good."

"I hear ya," Ironhide said as he lay down, too.

"Tomorrow, I have to oversee the operation for Prime's audials because I'm his primary care physician and because the Charter demands it." He grinned, then glanced at Ironhide. "I'm in the Charter and Convocation documents. How's that for me, ba-bee?"

"I won't tell anyone," Ironhide said with a grin. "When is it?"

"Noon," Ratchet said. "The techs have to do this and that thing. Then he goes in. It's going to be like the twinnies. Sounds will be too loud. Everyone has to sign for three or so orns, then he's going to be calibrated and brought up to speed. I have to check the replacement parts and the like. Lissie is out tomorrow. I'll check her out myself. Let me see … oh, and I have to bring the titans back."

"Easy duty, I see," Ironhide said.

Ratchet nodded. "Typical orn."

They grinned at the same time.

"Good night, Ratchet."

"Good night, Ironhide."

"Good night, Sunspot and Yoda."

"Good night, Atar."

"Good night, infants."

"Good night, Ada. Yoda says good night to both of you."

[Silence]

"It was nice of Hero to let you recharge with Yoda," Ratchet said as he peered down at the two laying in the ravine between Ironhide and himself.

Sunspot smiled. "Hero is nice."

"She is. Good night, son." Ratchet grinned at Ironhide who grinned back.

It was.

A good night.

=0=Morning the next orn

Genitors sat around the room catching up. Appa Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "I'll get the decorations boxed up, Ironhide, if you want me to. I don't have to go to school today."

"I'll help you, Ratch. I don't either," Ironhide said with a chuckle.

**"LINE UP! THE BUSES AND CABS ARE COMING!"** Ratchet said as everyone swarmed around like a flight of locusts.

It took a bit of time to get the herd going including an actual cow but they made it to the street in jig time. Standing there with his infants was Prowl who was ignoring a number of reporters standing nearby trying to get his attention. Fortunately, they were tiny little humans and he was tall.

"Well, don't you look like slag," Ratchet said as he paused beside the winger. "When are you speaking to The People?"

"After I talk to Optimus this morning. Jazz has gathered the intel and I'm going to fashion a short statement, then take a few questions. I'm also going to state that Optimus will talk to the empire in detail when he's up and around. I'm unconcerned about the humans in this equation. We can deal with them as it comes. Right now, getting back on track and getting Optimus up and on his peds comes first. What about the titans?"

"I'm going to feed the code shortly. I think all will be well. I have a message crafted into the code explaining things so it'll only take minutes to accomplish. We have to build a defense against that. The slaggers have met the titan challenge and defeated it in that short of an amount of time," Ratchet said as Prowl nodded.

Ratchet walked the shorties to their rides, a bus that would take Orion and Praxus to Terra and a cab that would drive Hero to Metrotitan and the Pioneer School. Prowler had already left with Amma Ravel and Appa Tie because his Prep School was on the top floor of the building where their shop was located.

Win-win.

Ratchet turned to Ironhide who was laughing with his father as he held the leash to his own cow. Robby was booping noses with Pudding as they waited to go somewhere with the big galoots. "Where is Halo?"

Ironhide patted his hold. "Right here, slagger, where she belongs. See ya," he said as he began to walk away to Metro 1 and the office down below.

Blackjack with his cow followed. He had the orn off and they were going to ride the trains.

"Cowboys, both of them," Ratchet said with a big smile.

"I can see that," Delphi said with a chuckle. "We're heading out. Anything we need to know?"

"Nope," Ratchet said as the rest of Ironhide's elders walked onward to The Fortress and the bridge to Cybertron located there.

Prowl watched them, then patted his hold. "Possibility and I are going to see Optimus, then go to work. Noon?"

Ratchet nodded as he glanced around at the crowds passing by. "I'll be supervising them when they do the fittings.** I, RATCHET OF THE MAGIC HANDS! THESE BLESSED SERVOS WILL DO THE LAYING ON AND THE HEALINGS UPON THE CHASSIS OF THE MOST HIGH! I, RATCH-" **

A cuff to the back of the helm took care of the crazy though the crowd heading this way and that laughed and clapped.

Ratchet watched Prowl walk onward to the Medical Center with a smirk on his face. He grinned, then walked to the doorway of Metroplex to enter and bring him out of his slumber. He would by doing so wake up the others as well.

Moments later …

Metroplex in pretender format sat on the command seat on his command deck. He looked hungover which in his own way he was. He looked upward at Ratchet. "That was … unpleasant."

Ratchet grinned as he got pings back from the others involved. "You have a way with understatement. Are you sure you aren't British?"

Metroplex grinned. "Maybe."

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asked as the other's telemetry reached him. They were checking out alright and there were no hitches at their end. The note had made a difference.

"Like I was hit on the helm by Menasor," Metroplex replied. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"My pleasure. How many times do I get to help good looking mechs feel better?" Ratchet replied.

"A lot?" Metroplex asked as his symbiont, Scamper walked in holding his helm.

"Hang on, both of you," Ratchet said as he continued to type furiously on the environmental console computer. Then he hit send.

For a moment both mechs sat frozen in place, then they relaxed. It was silent a moment, then they glanced at Ratchet.

"I feel good," Scamper said.

"That's because** I AM RATCHET! I LAY SERVOS ON AND NAY! VERILY I HEAL ALL THINGS!** Why the other night in the berth, I said to Ironhide-"

The rest was drowned out by their laughter.

=0=Seconds later

He walked out of Metroplex after running checks on everyone involved. They were spinning like tops. He grinned as he headed for the hospital to begin prep work on Optimus.

/ … my work here is done … /

Ratchet walked into the crowded streets and disappeared from view. It was good to be home again.

=0=TBC 2-3-2020 ** 4-1-2020**

Sorry about the delay. Snow. Family. That moose on my front deck eating the cat food out of the container. Like that. (Truly.) HUGS!


	223. Chapter 223

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd7 223)

=0=Morning

Ratchet watched as Optimus was wheeled into the surgery followed by three doctors who would do the work. He had to be there as per the protocols involving the medical treatment of Primes so he glanced at Prowl. "Have a seat. This won't take long. I'll let you know."

Prowl, Kes, Tagg, Bluestreak, Venture and Miler glanced around, then sat.

Ratchet walked out of the lounge, then into the surgery close by. Optimus was slid onto the med berth. He was in medical stasis and thus had no idea what was happening, though Ratchet had explained it to him and everyone else when he had arrived earlier. The doctors checked their charts, the new hardware and their procedure. It was a big deal to work on a Prime. Glancing at Ratchet who nodded, the three dove in and began to disassemble the medicinal treatments in the spaces where new audials would be implanted.

It was going to take a while.

=0=At the training room of the Home Guard, Central Labor Hall below Autobot City

Lissie of Iacon walked into the big room where her students were waiting for her. They stood right away and waited until she reached the front of the room. Then they sat down. She grinned at them. "Your adas raised you right, infants."

Laughter greeted that, then an intense femme who was training to be a Home Guard officer leaned slightly forward. "Commander … how do you feel? Are you going to get your beautiful calligraphy back?"

Lissie grinned. "I feel fine. I have an appointment with Master Comus to do the repaint in two orns."

"He's a legend. I wish I could have a tat from him," someone said in the back.

"Make an appointment, infant," Lissie said.

"He's booked two years in advance," the youngster said as the room chuckled.

Lissie smiled at him. "It pays to know someone."

They got down to the business of soldiering. Commander Lissie was back.

=0=At Club Cybertron

Sun, Jack, Steiner and Jasper, a big mech from the 'old neighborhood' which if truth were to be told was an assembly line in a huge plant run by the Quintessans before some of them were decapitated by all four of them sat at a table together. They were having a snack and a beer before heading out to play pool at Club Hoyle. They were off for a few orns and decided to cut a wide swathe.

"Look at 'em," Sun said as he gandered at the day leave Decepticons sitting nearby nursing near beer as they played cards. "Since they all cheat, I imagine some games have multiple winners."

Steiner snickered. "Like when I play cards with the two of you?"

Jasper grinned. He was a construction boss, an auxiliary soldier … that is, he came when the need called, a bond, a father, a grandfather, a great grandfather and a great great grandfather just some short decaorns ago. He liked to show everyone pictures. "Pot, call the kettle black."

Everyone grinned at Jasper. He was as the humans say, the 'salt of the Earth'.

"You going to the races tonight?" Steiner asked. "I thought I'd take Lissie to dinner, then head for the races. Some Velocitronians are team racing."

"I'm in," Jack said as the others nodded. "Bring the bond and we can all go. There's new restaurants in City Four of Crater 4 that are something to behold as Hardie told me. He likes to hit all the streak places. There's one there that's supposed to be stellar."

"Bring him and Delph as well," Jasper said. "We can make it a party."

"If you want a party, go with Ratchet and Prowl. They get arrested on the regular," Sun said. "Ratchet is good for a body."

Steiner snickered. "They'd get liquored up, then go to the prison and call out Sentinel. They even got a fight going a couple of times. Then Prime had one and set Sentinel on his aft."

"Prime has a haymaker. I'd hate to take a punch to the face from him," Jasper said. "That mech is tough."

They nodded as they snacked and sipped. The Decepticons watched them and they watched the Decepticons. Never the twain did meet.

This time.

=0=Cybertron

Hard Drive sat at his desk pondering the speech that Prowl would be giving shortly to both Mars, Earth and Cybertron regarding the last mission. Earth was clamoring for news and everyone else was deeply interested. It wasn't such a surprise to The People because they did this sort of thing before. What was driving interest on Cybertron was the hope that they could be circling a sun themselves eventually. There were entire generations of mechs and femmes that had never seen a blue sky or a sun.

He was going on tours of the new construction. The skyline of Iacon was beginning to take shape. Nearly a million individuals were living in tower housing with some for three million more in various stages of completion. Even as areas of the camps emptied out, that many more were moved into them to occupy the empty spaces. Streets were paved and wide letting traffic pass on them once again. Lights were everywhere including camps and construction areas helping to make things less dark and depressing.

The routine of the city and most everywhere else was more 'normal' with businesses opening, schools and services common place and work routines making the nightmare of Decepticon occupation fade. Medical and food were everywhere and the number, type and kinds of debilitations were dropping everywhere as well. There were still areas where some were found living dazed and confused, unable or unaware that things were changed. They were brought forward with care.

He rose, then glanced at his two mechs. One was Rockwell and the other Pico. One was doing a wonderful job of rebuilding his life and the other was an aft. "Let's go, gentlemen," Hardie said as he headed for the door. Both would follow, one with a datapad for notes and the other with a dulled look of defiance.

=0=Med Center

They inserted the audials carefully, seating them with precision. The proper fluids coated things, the proper calibrations were taken and then they were sealed. Covered with medicinal metallic plating, small and silver against the blue of his helm, the operation concluded. The technician-doctors checked the data, then glanced at Ratchet. "It went great, Ratchet. He's got a good take. The protoform around the audials was our greatest concern but it responded beautifully to the medicine we padded into the spaces."

"Primal frames do that. The genuine ones do anyway," Ratchet said. "He can go to his room now for recovery. When is Tinset coming to do the testing for sound?"

"This evening around 2200 joors. If all is well he can go home tomorrow with an assist from Home Healthcare. Its going to be loud an orn or so. You've all done the recovery part with the twinnies, right?"

"We have. We can sign and we can assist," Ratchet said. "I'm going to be primary care physician on this anyway. I live in the same building."

"Good," the two said as they put all their tools and the mess onto a tray. After a short consult, they walked out with Ratchet to answer the family's questions after they were given the news.

Optimus Prime had come through with flying colors.

=0=At an apartment in the sky

Springer lounged on the couch as Drift, ever neat cleaned up the kitchen space and cleared the table. He grinned at the big mech. "You do that so well."

"Someone has to," Drift said as he folded a towel, then walked over to the couch to sit down. He pulled Springer's arm around his shoulders, then grinned. "Slob."

"That's me. Springer the Slob. Fortunately, I have a bond who likes to fix things up. I never told you that I liked that about you."

"You never did," Drift agreed amiably.

"And I probably never will," Springer said with a grin. "Wanna make out?"

Drift glanced at him with a grin. "Sure."

And they did.

=0=Diego Garcia

Bumblebee sat on a chair in Ops Center shooting the breeze with everyone else on duty. Smokescreen the Elder sat at the command table playing cards as his grandson, Smokey as others worked at their jobs. "So how's the thing with Roddy, Smokey?" Bee asked to be ornery.

Smokey glanced at him with a frown. "That creep? Don't talk to me about him."

"You found someone else, then?" Jolt asked because he and Bee were both raised in the army young and were juvenile delinquents because of it.

"Maybe," Smokey said with a defiant expression.

"Then you don't know about Roddy?" Jolt asked because he could.

Smokey impaled him with an expression. "I don't care."

Smokey the Elder grinned slightly as he played a solitaire-like game of chance. He waited, knowing his grandson almost better than Smokey knew himself. / … five … four … three- .../

"Who?" Smokey asked. "I don't really care but it might make me laugh to know. What low life would go out with a low life like him?"

"A mech named Hasco."

It was quiet a moment, then Smokey glanced at him. "That's the name of the actor in the new show on IntraCom … Broken."

"That's the mech who's the actor," Jolt said as he made a point of not laughing loudly.

Smokey stared at him as images of an amazingly handsome mech flipped through his processor. "No one like that would go out with a slagger like Hot Rod."

"That one is," Jolt said.

It was quiet a long time in the Ops Center.

It would be a very amusing interlude for the grandfather of a wayward and very delightful grandson. Smokescreen would also comm Devcon to have a lot of pie for their boy laid in when he came home again.

=0=Lounge

"Then he's going to be in pain when he comes home?" Prowl asked. "The twinnies were for a few orns."

Ratchet nodded. "We can't calibrate the different levels of the new hardware until it takes," Ratchet said. "Two orns or so, you might deal with keeping things quiet. Its going to be like daggers in his audials otherwise. Because it was such a complete rebuild and because there was some damage by fragments bouncing around, its sore."

Prowl nodded. "I might have to have help with the infants. If they make too much noise it might be hard on Optimus."

"We can take them," Miler said. "We can have the daycare at The Fortress help us when they aren't in school."

"We can take them after school," Ratchet said. "They can play with Sunspot. We can figure out recharge arrangements. We have a lot of family between us."

"That's good to know," Prowl said. "We can figure this out when Optimus is ready to come home. No more piano practice by Rambler for a while."

"Make one of your zillion spare family rooms into a soundproofed studio for him to play all his instruments," Ratchet said.

Prowl glanced at him. "Good idea."

They would talk a while, then everyone but Ratchet would go in to sit with Optimus while he recovered. Ratchet would be on his way to rounds.

=0=Out there

Ominous brooded on the idea that Prime could move planets. He'd conferenced with Razorclaw and it was apparent to everyone that Prime went from strength to strength. It was beginning to come to them that they'd have to be ultra 'polite' while they were living around here. It also came to both that perhaps the aliens they'd encountered out there would be interesting to know. It didn't occur to them that they might already have the location of their home world and by that extrapolate where Mars and their own territories were.

That would come later.

=0=Night at Diego Garcia

They sat in the rec room eating pie together. Devcon had come over to visit with the bond and to treat the grandson. Smokey had been sour all afternoon and it did him good to see the other half of an unshakable duo, his amma and appa, who had never ever let him down.

"This is great, Amma," he said as he held out a plate for more. "Better than great."

Dev grinned as he shoveled another slice onto Smokey's plate. "For you, the moon, infant. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," he said as he poured Dev's special sauce over the pie. / … count on it, Amma … /

They would chat, walk on the beach and listen to Smokey **FINALLY **talk his guts out about love and youth.

It would be hilarious.

He would never know that they thought so.

=0=TBC 3-3-2020 ** 4-1-2020**


	224. Chapter 224

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd7 224)

=0=Around

Prowl sat in the IntraCom broadcast set waiting for the lights to tell him to speak to the Empire and Earth about what had happened. They'd worked out the speech, Prowl and Prime with all the information that would be released the night before. Right now, Optimus was in recovery and would be out for the day. He would broach the subject later and when he was up to it he would address the Empire and Earth himself. Until then, Prowl would tell what he knew.

"You're go in three … two ..." Jazz said as Blaster manned the cameras. "And … one. You're live."

The Emblem changed to Prowl's solemn handsome face. "Good afternoon, Cybertron, Earth, Mars and the local group. I am Senior Commander Prowl of Praxus, sub-commander to the Prime of Cybertron. I am here to debrief you, the public, on the latest mission to rescue our people from their all-to-often tenuous situations in the Diaspora.

"Shortly ago, we received a report from Cybertron that what appeared to be missing war criminals had arrived in Iacon through their own bridge, scouted their former properties, then returned to their colony in the Dark Rim. There were many reasons to go after them, not the least of which was that bridge technology is limited to the Armed Forces and certain governmental agencies as per the Tyrest Treaties and numerous federal laws.

"After tracking them, it was discovered that two very large colonies which were called Homeland and Sun Base were circling a large stable star in the area of the Benzuli Expansion called The Ruins. After sending a scouting party to see what was there, we came in force when it was clear that one was intent on attacking and subjugating the other.

"It appears at this moment in the investigation that Sun Base had implemented the System of Exception, utilizing it and suppressor technology to continue as before with a small overseer portion of the population and the rest, the great majority in chains and reduced circumstances. A fleet led by Prime set out to end that situation and rescue what added up to nearly 5,000,000 of our people from their situation. We aren't prepared to release too many details considering this is an ongoing investigation but the leadership of Sun Base is now in custody to face not only warrants from this situation but some outstanding from Cybertron since before The Fall.

"During the rescue, we encountered an old nemesis, the Vergon Confederation who we first encountered during the Fundamentalist Functionalist crisis where five hundred thousand of our people were killed. It was a situation where battle was engaged as we defended the two planets. We had a conundrum before us that required more finesse than we usually give such moments. There were two planets filled with our technology was well as living formats that would need taken care of before we left. We could destroy them or move them. The third alternative, abandoning them, was as poor a choice as the first one. Our technology is forbidden to other lifeforms through our laws and the Tyrest Treaties.

"Given the precarious situation with Cybertron, it's the highest priority item to rescue that world from free space wandering. We rescued Caminus in the past and we've set up gas giant planets to serve the needs of solar systems here and there as we work toward that goal. It was decided to move both worlds, hence the Triggers … all three of them leaving this system to assist. It took a bit of time to accomplish and so the fleet was stranded in place. In the star system of Sirius A, two new planets circle that sun. All of them are well. Given that both of them held life as well as the secrets of our people's genius, there was extra incentive to do this.

"In the interval after the transfer of both planets, we were left behind to wait out our return. The Triggers were occupied with the planetary transfers so we had to wait for them to be free to retrieve the fleet. That sparked combat between us and the Vergons. It was during that time that an electrical attack on the dreadnought vessel, Clipper created a feedback loop knocking off line several of the cities here on world at Mars.

"None of them were damaged beyond inconvenience. There were some incidents of damage down the electrical and feed lines of Metroplex, Striker and Retriarius due to their locations as power nexus points and router terminals. All of it is now repaired. Given the selfless nature of our dreadnought and titanic frames, we are establishing that this coming weekend will be a period of public appreciation of the big frames and all that they do so selflessly for us. Given that we've retrieved eleven metrotitans recently who are being established as Metro District Four southwest of Tyger Pax is a blessing for our people that cannot be measured. Please extend to all of them the sense of gratitude that they've earned by their selfless service to our people and the resurrection of Cybertron. Without their steadfast efforts, the retrieval of our people and home world would be nearly impossible.

"I would also like to update you on the situation at Cybertron regarding a Decepticon fleet repatriation that led to armed conflict both at the Old Airfield at Nova Cronum but also in space overhead. A battle group was brought down in smaller sections and asked to surrender in the usual manner. They refused and a fire fight began. A cruiser blew up causing casualties to the crews and injuries to the Seekers and soldiers who were there to supervise their surrender. All three enemy ships, two battle class and a modified cruiser where destroyed.

"In space, the confines of the area and the proximity to the camps at Nova Cronum necessitated allowing the rest of the group to flee and later be taken down farther away from Cybertron where they couldn't cause any damage to the operation on world by falling into the gravity well or releasing manned fighters. We've secured the group, taken ships into the inventory and repatriated 200 Seekers. They were a group long gone from Cybertron, part of the armada that left with Nova Prime to the Benzuli where they were long thought to have disappeared. Preliminary indications seem to imply that this group broke away from Nova Prime's group before he went missing.

"All of the space over Nova Cronum is secured, the Home Defense Forces deported themselves with distinction and we're online again at the airfield which is a major depot for the reclamation. It's of the highest priority possible for Optimus Prime and his government to ensure that nothing happens to anyone on Cybertron through circumstances both unexpected or malicious ever again.

"Optimus Prime personally led the defense at Nova Cronum sustaining several injuries including damage to his audials. An operation this morning replaced them and fixed several broken struts and wounds. The doctors indicate that he will have a full and complete recovery and will be back at work in a couple of orns. In the meantime, I've been given joint command of the Empire in conjunction with General Hard Drive of Praxus as per Emergency Protocols established by Optimus Prime for situations just like this one.

"In conclusion, the forces that protect and defend our Empire showed themselves to be exemplary. They faced down terrible threats and triumphed. Technology developed by Autobots over centuries of innovation was utilized to save two planets and the pillaging of our technology by a hostile alien empire. We've faced threats to our people and triumphed.

"Optimus Prime wishes to extend his great appreciation to the following groups. To Rainmaker, the Great Elder and Senior Commander Starscream who commanded the Seeker air groups, Commander Springer who commanded special operations, Clipper who was harmed in the fighting with the Vergon Confederation and all of the titans who came to assist in pretender formats who were also injured, the soldiers who took the battle to the enemy, Commander Lissie of Iacon who lost a servo in the fighting over Cybertron, the Home Defense Forces and Air Wings of Cybertron, the medical and forensic groups who handled the wounded and dead as well as Sciences who genius was responsible for a good solution to our planetary problems with Sun Base and Homeland, you all have my personal and professional appreciation. I am honored and proud to lead you, he asked me to report.

"To the refugees who were rescued from Homeland and Sun Base, to the citizens of Nova Cronum and Cybertron, to the citizens of Mars and the Empire, I am filled with gratitude at your forbearance and courage. It is the greatest honor of my life to be your Prime. It is our duty to protect you and we will. There will not be a moment to me where that is not the first and greatest portion of my responsibility, the Prime asked me to convey." Prowl stared at the screen. "We are one. We are unified and because we are nothing can harm or stop us. I am concluding the remarks of Optimus Prime with the proviso that when he is able, he will speak to you himself. Until all are one," Prowl said with a nod.

The screen switched to the Emblem of the Primes.

=0=Around the colony

"Well, that settles that," Judy Witwicky said as she sat in the office with everyone else. "Moving planets. I'm game."

"So am I," Thelma Lennox said with a grin. "Don't tell my son."

Huge laughter.

=0=Earth2

Owen Harris and his ruling group sat in the conference room watching Prowl on the screen. The news reporter, Aleph who appeared to handle anything out of the ordinary was back to give a bit more commentary and background to the areas and elements of the battles just past.

"They move planets. They're going to move Cybertron. I wonder where they will," Kyle Davis said quietly. "These fuckers have a lot of tech."

"I doubt that we even have a slight indication of what they have and can do," Owen said. "I would love to know."

=0=Around the same time

They stepped out of the Medical Center into the bright bitterly cold light of Mars and Autobot City. Both Imaldo and Corsair were wearing specially formulated coats of a length that would allow their compromised systems to retain heat. Sometimes those who were debilitated, injured or elderly had to until they improved. They stood on the sidewalk staring at the marvels around them. Mack held his father's arm and Jetta had Corsair's servo.

"What do you think?" Jetta asked with a trace of anxiety.

Corsair looked at him. "This is something. What … how do we do things here? I don't know what to do."

"We have a house for you. It's two doors down from me," Jetta said. "Elita and I live there. Mack lives in Bern which isn't far away. It's another city in the same district."

Corsair stared at him, then nodded wordlessly.

Jetta glanced at his other father, then Hauser and Mack. "Let's get them home."

They walked onward crossing the street then began to pass a cafe to go to the metro station, Metro 1. Corsair slowed as he saw things through the window. He stared at it, then walked closer. Placing his servos on the glass, he looked inside silently staring at the diners.

Jetta took Corsair's servo. "Let's go, Ada. When you feel better we're going everywhere. I can show you how you're going to live."

"Mack said you built everything, son," Corsair said as he glanced at his son.

"We did," Jetta said. "All of us did."

"You built this place, son," Imaldo said with a solemn expression. "I knew you could if you were allowed. I knew that you would make life better for everyone. I knew that about you."

Jetta felt his spark flutter as he stared at the giants of his life, his genitors in such a state. He reached for his father to hug him. "Come on, both of you. Elita is waiting at your new home. Wait until you see it." With that, they slowing began to walk to the metro and the ride to a new life.

=0=At an apartment in Iacon

They had agreed to move to a newer place closer to their work, those who had the apartment before Corsair and Imaldo. The team that had revamped the apartment were determined to do a good job for Jetta's genitors and have it done by the time they were released from the hospital. Elita had taken down a list of things from Jetta and Mack that the two liked and/or dreamed about but never had. It had been a whirlwind shopping trip to get things and bring them here. Now they were waiting for everyone to arrive. It was quiet in the beautiful apartment as they waited.

Outside, the colony whirled onward through the outstanding view of the wall to ceiling windows of the apartment. It would take a while for them to arrive.

=0=TBC 3-4-2020 **4-1-2020**


	225. Chapter 225

The Diego Diaries: Continuum

(I had a power outage. We have a ton of snow and ice. Trees fall over onto lines or lines fall from the ice. If I ever miss more than a day until late spring, then that's what's happened this time of year.) **HUGS! HERE WE GO!**

=0=In a house

They walked inside to stand in the middle of the room and stare around with almost comical expressions of surprise at the space that their sons had told them would be their home now. Corsair walked to the windows by the kitchen to look out. The view was astonishing and in all directions there were cities and sights untold. He glanced at Jetta who was watching him nervously. "What is this place, son?"

"This is your house, you and Atar. We've decided that everyone gets to live well now, always. Its my dream, Ada, to do this for everyone. Orion would never allow us to live poorly again. This is our home. **Your** home. Your apartment is two down the hallway from me and Elita. I made arrangements to make that happen so we could take care of you."

Corsair stared at him, then Imaldo who was looking around the space with astonishment. "What do we do, Jetta?" he asked.

"Nothing. You just live. Given you don't feel well and need time to rest and catch up, you can live here and do that for as long as it takes. All those things you taught us, all of them are the laws here. No one needs to work if they can't and you can't. You're too ill and you need to rest. I don't know if you've had a good meal and a real rest in vorns. You will here. Mack and I will take care of you." Jetta walked to his father. "Come on, both of you. Let's look at your new house."

Jetta led the way to the hallway and showed them the spare bedroom, the wash rack and storage space where they could see spare blankets for both. They walked into the big berth room to see a bed made up for them. "You're going to lie down now and get some rest. When you get up we can eat together. We'll be in the house, too. One of us is going to be staying with you orn and night until you're back on your peds again."

They stared at him, then the berth. Hesitantly, they walked to it and lay down together.

Jetta covered them with Mack's help. "This blanket will keep you warm. Its made to do that. Ratchet said warmth helps healing. Just go to recharge and when you get up you'll feel better."

Corsair caught his servo. "Thank you, Jetta. When we wake up will you be here? This is a dream, isn't it. I dreamed about both of you this way before."

Jetta said down beside his ada. "I'm going to stay right here. I'll hold your servo. When you wake up you'll see that we're here. Okay? Just off line and rest."

Corsair stared at him for a moment, then drifted into an exhausted rest. It was silent as Mack walked to a chair nearby, then sat. Hauser took the other chair, then lay his helm back with weariness. The three of them would stay there until both woke up. When they did, Elita and Mack's bond, Lot would be there. They would meet their new son-in-law and enjoy the first takeout delivery of dinner of the rest of their lives.

Hauser's bond and three children would join them as well and it would be a very welcomed time for all of them.

=0=Later that afternoon at the Medical Center

Prowl stood beside the berth where Optimus Prime was sitting. He sat with his helm hanging from grogginess that still lingered. The techs had just left after finding his procedure and the resultant healing at par. All frequencies he could hear and clarity was restored but the level of reception would have to be adjusted later when things settled in the wounds. Every sound he heard was overly loud. :When we get you home you can rest:

:The noise level is difficult: Prime replied off line. That was the only path they had for communication that wasn't unbearable.

Ratchet walked in after a conference with everyone. He grinned at Prime. :Well, don't you look like slag:

Prime glanced at him. :Thanks. I try:

Ratchet snickered, then glanced at the door. :Time to go. I have a pair of muffs coming to put over your audials to get you home. Its going to be a short bridge to your house from our small bridge on the twentieth floor. Let's go if you can. Go slow:

A young femme walked in with a pair of oversized headphones ear muff-like in design that covered the entire audial. Ratchet took them, then carefully affixed them onto Optimus's head. He looked amusing but they blocked all sound. He looked relieved.

"Come on," Ratchet said as he led the way to the door and down the hallway to the elevator.

Prime and Prowl followed slowly until they reached the elevator, then stepped inside. Down they went, then off they walked toward a small bridge room for this and that transports around the colony, usually delicate or special cases that couldn't come and go any other way. They entered the room, the bridge was struck and through it the three walked, coming out into Prime and Prowl's house in the building next door. The bridge died behind them.

Ratchet watched as Prime walked to his favorite chair, then sat wearily. :You're not a spring chicken so its going to take a bit longer to bounce back but you will. Home Healthcare is coming by every morning for the next three orns. They're going to measure your audials, check the levels of sound reception, then all the rest of your dents and dings. I replaced three big struts, Optimus. That's a lot of surgery. You're off duty for three orns and if something comes up we'll see:

:I will do my duty, Ratchet: Prime said as he removed the ear muffs. :Do you mind if I keep these a little while?:

:Nope: Ratchet replied with a grin. :So … are you set or would you like to recline on your berth, or what the rest of us call it … Texas?:

Prime grinned. :Jealous, much?:

:Not really. Why the other night in the ber-:

A hard punch in the arm took care of that slag as Prowl took the initiative.

Ratchet frowned at him. "Slagger. Are you staying or should I? What about the kids?"

"I'm staying for the rest of the afternoon and will work from here. The children are parceled out to ammas and appas. Possibility will be staying here at night but the rest of them are going to be camping with the family until the noise level is regulated."

"That may take an orn or two," Ratchet said.

"We'll take it orn by orn," Prowl replied.

"Alright. Call me if you need me," Ratchet said as he walked to the door to leave.

They watched him go, then Prowl turned to Prime. :Can I get you anything?:

:No. I am fine: Prime said as he settled into his chair. :I think I just need to rest my optics:

Prowl nodded. :I will be in the office. Call me for anything: He studied Optimus, then walked down the hallway to the office they shared. He would have Optimus on his sensors the entire time he was there.

Optimus would doze in his chair for joors.

=0=Barron and the Team

They sat in Barron's office going over the preliminary information concerning some 2,500 individuals from Sun Base of which there was evidence to indicate 32 of them had committed crimes during the administration of their colony. Most of them were part of the governing body, overseers or department heads and did things that transgressed the law but the leadership which composed about 32 individuals were the ones who were in the most potential trouble.

"When we get the information from Ops Center and the War Crimes Committee, then we can work out what the plan is for investigating these cases, gathering evidence for indictments and the steps after that. I'm clear from the degree of alleged malfeasance here along with outstanding warrants from Cybertron that we're looking at a Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances," Barron said.

"I agree," Coln-2 replied. He glanced at Blackstone. "I can assume you'll assign counsel, then oversee that war crimes committee hearing part of this?"

Blackstone nodded. "I have a team of lawyers who've taken time since Sentinel's trial to learn defenses for such individuals and who've studied relevant case law, other trials and precedents. They're very capable of representing the accused. The problem as always is getting cooperation from the defendants. We've had trouble with them understanding the severity of their condition and frankly, from what I've been told about Machlis and some of them, these may be the most reluctant to cooperate."

"We can only do what they allow," Coln said sympathetically. "You can't make them do what they don't want to do, Blackstone."

"No," he said, "but it wearies me."

The group commiserated with him, then continued onward going through the new case load and that from before. Not everyone coming here as a refugee had clean servos. The afternoon would wind on quietly.

=0=Lissie

She sat by the window of her apartment, the one she shared with Steiner. They were incredibly close, the two of them. He's gone back to work after helping her set up the cabs that would take her to her detailing appointment, her calligraphy etching for her servo and a nice lunch at the Diner On The Corner where he arranged for Springer and some of the others to meet her. It was adorable to watch him get things organized but she let him without comment. Allowing kindness and love was a good thing.

He'd gone off and she was waiting for the cab. The Paint Box was a favored detailer among the military class and she had pits and dings that no femme of substance would allow to remain if there was an opportunity to primp. The detailer of her calligraphy was a legend, old friend and someone no one could see due to bookings ahead.

He would see her.

A pre-set alarm indicated her cab was arriving so she rose slowly and walked stiffly to the door. A swift ride down and she was sitting in a cab heading for The City. It would be a fine and dandy afternoon for Lissie of Iacon, legend and lady of some noble repute.

=0=The plains south of Tyger Pax

They settled, eleven metrotitan cities arrayed close enough together to be able to see each other and create a beautiful rectangular habitation zone that would be on line when the remaining infrastructure details and highways were completed. They would be reserve habitation that would plug a hole between Crater District 4's looming housing limit capacity and the opening for dwellings in the nearly completed Crater District 5 nearby. The Bureau of Refugees and the Public Housing Authority would send mechs and femmes to live there in Riot, the ship that had pulled Banner to safety here when they were fleeing pirates while they waited for Crater District 5.

They were still to be seated completely with their power and waste control lines that hooked them into the grid, fed them energon, locked in water and took things away. It was no small project seating one or two metrotitan ships but eleven … that was a thing. It would take Public Works, the construction and electrical workers unions and a lot of muscle to bring them on line as safe and reliable habitations. That they all needed upgrading and repair came as no surprise to anyone.

=0=Driving on the highway to The City

Venture headed home early from work at his office in the Governmental Building of Terra. He worked at the new building to free up City Hall in Autobot City and he liked it. When the children needed gathering, he was closer to them than Miler who worked at the Sciences Center east of the Prison and everyone else who were either off world or in The City. He had Miracle, Sojourner and Solus in his cab as he drove them toward Centurion to get Spirit and T-Bar. Rambler would take a bus from Intermediate #1 in Iacon which would deliver him later and allow his Appa to get there in time to take all of them to dinner at the Diner On The Corner with Amma Miler.

Possibility was in the care of Kestrel and Tagg who were going to visit with Optimus after they fed him, then most likely take him down the two floors where their apartment was in the same building to keep him until their son could tolerate sound again. Prowl had told them that they didn't have to given their busy schedule but they insisted.

All was well.

Venture reached the giant roundabout near the Mausoleum, joined it, then took the turn off to The City. He would arrive just as Miler stepped from another cab to greet Rambler walking off his school bus with the titanic children. It would be a very jolly gathering.

=0=Ironhide

He'd come back from Cybertron after helping his elders with a munitions problem, then made the rounds. Five infants stood on the curb with him as a bus drove up. Venture waited for Rambler. They chatted a moment, then Rambler joined him.

Miler who had arrived at the same time as the bus.

Venture grinned at all the infants. "Isn't this just quite the show."

A babble of little kids explained how it was, then Ratchet walked up from the Med Center. It took a moment for everyone to calm down, then Ironhide grinned. "We're going to a steak house on 10th and Metro 3. You're welcome to come."

"We have a reservation at the Diner," Miler said. "Thank you, Ironhide. We're going to have to get these infants home to get home work done or we're going to be up all night."

They chatted away, watched six titanic kids take a cab to go home to Iacon, then everyone stared at each other.

"You still want to go to a steak house with them, a cow and a dog?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide stared at them, then Ratchet. "Nah. Let's go to the Diner."

With that and a lot of whooping, a smiling little Seeker helped his old pas to wrangle a gaggle of infants down the street followed by a cow and a dog. It would be very amusing all in all.

It was good to be home again.

=0=TBC 3-7-2020 **4-1-2020**


	226. Chapter 226

The Diego Diaries: Regroup (dd7 226)

=0=Later on

It was late in the night when he walked out onto the balcony to peer at the lights that made evening so beautiful on world. Prowl was recharging, the tensions of the past few orns finally catching up to everyone. He looked at the lights of Aerie Hill in the distance, an urban center that sprawled outward utilizing the landscape around the original mound which cast the view as a trident shaped streak of lights. The huge crevasses that were part of the area there were the basis for the cityscape that made Aerie Hill an almost fairy tale-like district. It was even more beautiful at dusk and night when the lights came on but its spires and ornate whimsy was a sight to behold at any time of the orn.

The airfield below was busy as was the Municipal Airport farther away as cargo and passengers went about their ways. Streets were filled with traffic as the colony ambled on with its now 126,000,000 citizens. It was almost too impossible to imagine the colony being that big when it once hustled to accept 50 refugees from the first group that was recovered. Now they poured through thousands an orn, all of them ready for a new life here.

The sky overhead was filled with stars and galaxies. There were lights from colonial activity and the moon, Phobos could be seen. It was dark and velvet in the landscape beyond the urban areas in all directions. The Prison was a bright center of light and so were the towers all around his building and the Sciences Habitat nearly directly below. Their activities could be seen through the overhead dome. A few were still up but most were asleep.

Beyond them, the Habitat of the Hu-An could be seen with its interior lighting to make the now half mile of enclosed terrain sparkle in the thin atmosphere of Mars. It was a miracle just like the Resort which he spied when he looked toward Aerie Hill once more. It was a masterwork of lighting and down the same drive, Resort Road, the night lights of the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea could be seen. The front doors were closed but the smaller one, a sort of monk's door where you had to bend down to enter was open as ever.

He savored the coolness of the night air which was about -90 degrees Fahrenheit. He walked along the balcony that wrapped all around the penthouse until he could see the colony almost in its entirety. Cities dotted the inky darkness of the vast area that had been worked to create space for them, a solid plan that also held to the usual Cybertronian concepts of beauty. Highways could be determined snaking all over the place by the lights that lit the night for travelers, their placement every so often making light pools that traced out the road system that connected everything, everywhere.

He dialed up his vision to see the Port of Mars and the Immigration and Refugee Center where the old big frame shipyard used to be. The lights there helped the steady flow of refugees, the last coming through for some time. They had cleared Omega Base taking all its refugees and those that were detoured to the prison. Now Atlas could bring in several million that he had found far away on the other side of the Benzuli who were in varying states of ill health.

He glanced at the Temple, then the Mausoleum, the Basilica and finally Earth 1. They could be seen by him with his vision at this height. He could see the top of Earth2 and the Consulate. They were far away and so was the highway that disappeared into the wilderness to traverse the entire planet, the TransWorld Highway. He had been asked to approve hotels along the route, several of them for those who wanted to travel the highway and needed a place to eat and stay. He had. He also was planning a road trip for the family when they had a few moments to themselves.

Unidad sparkled when he glanced that way, Unidad, Tyger Pax, Kalis and Centurion. They were brilliant light pools in the distance, the home of his grandchildren and a school destination of two of his sons. Everywhere he looked he saw memories and home. Even though he could hear nothing yet, he saw enough that his spark was uplifted.

Most of his pains were diminishing. Getting three struts replaced was no small thing. He had gritted his denta while on the mission but when it was over it was amazing, as always, how fast the pain came back. Resting in the hospital and now at home was a welcome thing though it was hard to do with all the work ahead.

Also, the game with Nova Cronum which was postponed until the mission was final was on his processor. He hoped he could play but it was yet to be seen. He was old enough, smart enough and now in a position with options enough that he wouldn't do that if he couldn't.

Sigh.

"Its beautiful, isn't it."

Prime glanced over his shoulder, then nodded. "It is, Lady."

Solus Prime grinned, then walked over to stand beside him. She rested her servo on his arm. "You appear to have harvested a bad crop this time around."

"The Tulsa group is responsible for many things. I find it hard to forgive those with a public trust who lie. They were responsible for the truth and yet they lied. It changed a lot of things. It made my job harder and it poisoned the minds of our people for a long time," Prime said.

Solus nodded. "I know. Its a common thing. It happens in many places including Earth. They lied for personal gain, to advance their ideology and to consolidate wealth and power. It cost Cybertron dearly. I suppose you have another Primal Special Circumstances event ahead of you, then?"

"I would be remiss to assume that I alone can make a judgment on the type and kinds of allegations they will be charged with," Optimus said.

Solus grinned. "I do believe you can. I do believe that your self effacing humility is one of the more beautiful things about you. You are a good mech. I am sorry for your hurts, but then you lead from the front. You always did."

Prime stared at her. "I can hear you."

Solus smiled beautifully. "Magic," she said.

A door opened behind them as Prowl stepped out. He walked around the corner looking for Optimus, then froze in place. He stared at Solus, then glanced at Optimus. "I was … I was worried about you."

Prime turned toward Prowl. "I was talking to-" He stared at the spot next to him, then Prowl. "I was just ..."

"I … that was Solus Prime. Right?" Prowl asked with uncertainty.

He glanced at the now empty spot, then nodded. "Yes." He glanced around as the sound of a soft chuckle could be heard. "Did you hear that?"

Prowl nodded. "You heard it? How can you hear it? How can you hear me?"

Prime thought a moment, then touched his audials gingerly. "I can. I do not know how but I can."

They stared at each other, then Prime walked to the door. "We better go in," he said as he held the door open.

Prowl entered, then they walked to the berth room. Prowl watched Prime sit heavily on the berth, then lay back. "Just a moment. I have to do something." He walked into the wash rack, then hesitated near the shower. He looked around, clenching and unclenching his servos. "Solus?" he asked softly.

"You called?" a voice said behind him.

Prowl spun, staring at the amused face of a goddess of the Pantheon. He felt the urge to drop to his knees, but he bowed stiffly, awkwardly instead. "Lady … you would speak to me."

She mused a moment, then stepped closer. "Do you think I wouldn't?"

"I … I don't know," Prowl said. "I'm not exactly … a … I've been a hard aft and not exactly a straight arrow. I don't know what I think. I just want to say thank you. Optimus can hear. I'm guessing that was your doing?"

She grinned. "I made that part easier. But he will need more care. We have much in common, you and I, Prowl of Praxus. We both love him."

Prowl nodded. "I know. He's worthy in every way. I always knew that but I was driven and we always didn't see optic to optic. I was a ..."

"Hard aft?" Solus asked.

He felt the burn of embarrassment but he nodded anyway. "Yes, Lady. I was. I did a lot of things before but now … its all different. We have another chance. **I** have another chance. Thank you for whatever you've done to help make that possible. He loves you so and considers you his patron."

Solus grinned. "I return those sentiments. He is one of a kind, Prowl. He has chosen well to have you as his partner. Go in a good way, Prowl of Praxus," she said as she faded away.

Prowl reached out to her but it was empty space. He gathered his thoughts, then walked out to join Prime on the berth. He was silent a moment, then squeezed Prime's servo. "That was an amazing moment, Orion Pax. I can see why They love you so much." He turned his face to Prime's. "I'm sorry I was such an aft all those eons. I **was **an aft. You can't deny it."

Prime who was still marveling at his hearing grinned at Prowl. "Okay."

Prowl laughed, then snuggled up to the bigger mech. "Good night, Orion Pax."

"Good night, Prowl of Praxus."

=0=Two stories below

Kestrel dried Possibility with a towel, then kissed his little face. "Time to recharge, my darling."

Tagg picked up the baby, then they walked to a berth room that was the 'sleepy bed room' of all the children when they came. They placed him in a crib, tucked him in, then watched him fall into recharge as Kes sang a lullaby that never failed with Optimus when he was this age. They tip-toed out to go to the living room and check the news before going to bed themselves.

They sat, then Tagg turned on the television.

"And the full report of the mission will be released in three orns, so says Commander Jazz of Kaon who commands the Office of Strategic Communications. He says that an address to the Empire will be made in three orns by Optimus Prime to discuss what has happened with the acquisition of two planets and nearly five million refugees.

"The 2,500 colonists of Sun Base that were taken into custody will be held pending judicial review with 32 of them facing federal charges concerning the conditions and treatment of Cybertronians there. Some of those are being held because of outstanding warrants issued on Cybertron during the run up to The Fall. Attorney General Barron of Capital City will be in charge of the cases which will also face hearings before the Commission on War Crimes to settle the facts of such actions before federal trials can begin.

"Commander Ratchet of Iacon released a short update on the condition of those who were harmed during the battle over Nova Cronum and on the mission at Sun Base and Homeland. Commander Ironhide was released from hospital and deemed cleared for active duty. Commander Lissie of Iacon who lost a servo in the fighting was repaired and will return to active duty in three decaorns. There were five soldiers and three Seekers, names held at their request who ran a gamut of injuries but are scheduled to be released from hospital over the next five orns. There were, thankfully, no fatalities.

"Commander Clipper of Cybertron, a dreadnought class vessel who is stationed for regular duty near the pirate base by Caminus and is commanded by the former Decepticon Ominous is repaired and will lift off from the Big Frame Shipyard #2 tomorrow about 2000 joors on the TMC. All of the big frames who were affected by the energy beam weapon that struck Clipper down have recovered fully and are on duty. Striker of Unidad Terra 1, Retriarius of Metro District 3, Metrobon and Acroplex of Metro District 1, Metrotitan of Metro District 2, Fortress Maximus and the mighty Metroplex were also struck down but recovered fully. Several titans from Cybertron were also affected but fully recovered themselves.

"The condition of Optimus Prime stands as Ratchet reports. Optimus Prime in the battle at Nova Cronum was injured. Three struts were replaced, his audials were destroyed in the concussion when the cruiser blew up and he had four wounds on his chassis from shrapnel. There were small burns but of little consequence. The repairs have been made and he has been released to his home, the Primal Residence for two orns of rest and recuperation. He is expected to make a full and complete recovery.

"And now, when we get back from Community News, we will have sports and weather," Lim-Lee said before Tagg muted the broadcast. He glanced at Kes. "Our boy is a miracle."

Kes nodded. "He is."

They would watch the news, then retire to their berths. When they went topside to breakfast with Possibility, they would not only hear a great tale but see another miracle.

=0=TBC 3-8-2020 4-6-2020


	227. Chapter 227

The Diego Diaries: Rolling (dd7 227)

(Note at the bottom) :D

=0=The next morning after the hubbub

Ratchet stared at his scanner with amusement. "Well, I won't have a job if She ever decides to take up a practice."

"She came and I saw Her. It amazes me every time it happens," Prowl said as his genitors stared at him with awe.

Ratchet grinned at Prime who grinned slightly back. Miler, Venture and Prowl were of a certain rarefied practice of their Temple religion that was common among some Praxians and anything connected to the Pantheon including Prime was considered holy by that group. "Well, maybe She's telling you something, Prowler. Maybe you need to get out a calculator and a square and figure it out."

Prowl smirked. "Maybe. Loser."

Miler was scandalized for about two seconds before grinning at Venture. "Well, if everything is okay here we will go on ahead. What about the game in Nova Cronum? Is that pushed back?"

Prime nodded. "The league is moving it back a few orns. When we pass inspection then we will go there for the game. Because it was a mission, they have decided to do this."

"Good thing," Ratchet said. "I don't pass you as fit, though you can go to IntraCom and make your speech and do light duty here. I want those struts to hold. This isn't a fox hole where you have to get up and go. Its a miracle that things held together the number of times that happened. Now we have time and I'm going to invoke the prohibitions if you disagree with me."

The four of them stared at Ratchet, then each other.

Prowl smirked at Ratchet. "Someone has a bug up your debris chute."

"Prowl."

Prowl glanced at his ada who looked scandalized almost in spite of himself. Then he grinned at Prime. "I did the best I could, Optimus."

Optimus snickered. "Thank you, Miler."

With a frown from Prowl and a "aren't you due somewhere?" for the genitors, Venture and Miler left to go to work.

"Oh, Prowl," Venture said pausing by the door. "I have a Temple Board meeting on Saturday. We want date night with the girls and Possibility but we might be a tad late."

"Okay," Prowl said as they walked out the door. He looked at Ratchet. "The bottom line?"

"Well, I've been working out," Ratchet said as he bent over and twerked at both of them.

A hard slap on the aft from Prowl and a howling laugh from Prime greeted that.

He stood up and rubbed his bum. "Thanks, Granny. Child abuse." He glanced at Prime. "I have replacement parts for his humor mechanism. It appears to be broken."

Prime grinned at both. "Do not drag me into this."

Ratchet smirked. "Wuss." He glanced at Prowl. "I think a couple of more orns here and he can go on light duty. No more shootouts. If he goes to the office or IntraCom do it by cab. A good jostle could hurt."

Prowl nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Rounds of home bounds. I have a bunch of kids and elders that make my orn," Ratchet said. "How about dumping the ball and chain and meet for lunch at the Diner? The Squad will be there, those that can."

"Done deal. I'll make sure that the **PRIME OF CYBERTRON, THE DARLING OF THIS AND EVERY PANTHEON THAT EXISTS** has a good lunch here. Okay?" he asked as he glanced at Prime.

"What did you say?" Prime said as he rubbed his audials.

"Thanks, Prowl. Nothing like three more joors of handwork thanks to your foghorn but somehow still dainty voice," Ratchet said as he got a punch in the gut from Prowl, such was his relief at Prime's progress.

Ratchet straightened, rubbing his chassis as he smirked at Prime. "Better you than me with Miss Priss, here. I'll see ya at the Diner if I don't see ya first." He flashed them his biggest, brightest and best smile, then sauntered to the door and out.

They watched him go, then glanced at each other. "Do you really feel better?" Prowl asked.

"I do. I can even hear again. There is no pain in my audials now," Prime said as he stood up stiffly. "I need to make a broadcast."

"I'll call a cab," Prowl said as he walked to the console behind the cabinet that was an enhanced comm station for the Residence and their positions as kings of all they surveyed. He called one, then turned to Prime. "Let's go down and wait. I'll help you get there and back. I don't know about the office today."

"I have work stacking up," he said as he walked toward the door with a slight limp. He was also favoring his arm where a strut had broken upon impact with the boxes that were stacked where he fell hard 600 feet away from where he had stood before. Given all that was going on, he was lucky to be alive and he knew it. He allowed Prowl to fuss him through the door, down the elevator and into the cab. They drove off for IntraCom together.

=0=Walking out of their offices

Jazz who was working on intel and the afternoon show at the same time greeted Blaster as he left a sound stage where he was setting up an episode of '**Intermediate School All-Stars!**', a show where kids from the different Intermediate schools came together as teams to compete in a kind of educational contest that was filmed and broadcast on a once a decaorn basis. They would compete for a championship cup which would go to their school and stay there until the next season when new teams from the same places would come back to duke it out again. It was hard fought by smart kids who worked as a team to answer or demonstrate answers.

It was also one of the most watched television shows on their network because there were a lot of nanas and papas who wanted to see their infants excel. There were even plans for a simpler version for Youngling Day kids. There were 12 Intermediate or high schools now in the colony and 33 Youngling or elementary schools. Sparkling schools numbered over 78 not counting all of the infant schools such as Circle Prep which now numbered 23. The numbers of children among the vast diverse population of Autobot City, the Primal Colony of Mars grew every time a group of refugees made it here or was rescued. There were 2,200 new kids of all ages in the Homeland and Sun Base groups alone. The religious schools also fielded kids and participated in these activities as well including the Infant School at the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea.

The construction of cities, the diversity of offerings in the colony for advancement and the well being of the citizens was always being enlarged through the efforts of the unions and guilds, so much so that the economy which was sky high in their cashless society blazed like the sun. The soundness of their plan was not lost on Earth either. A consortium group of futurists, economists and others who planned the future now had arrived at Unidad the night before to learn the colonial process. It was the next big 'thing' on the calendar.

That would be Ratchet's problem.

He didn't know yet.

Thank you, Prowler.

Prime and Prowl arrived at IntraCom, then walked slowly from the cab to the door, Entering, he was swamped with well wishers, waved and shouted to by a human group touring from the Resort and eventually made his way to the studio where his set was already waiting for him.

"Do you need to prep or do you have your speech ready, Prime? We can cut in on the programming whenever you're ready," Jazz said as Blaster took over the camera to film while Jazz directed.

Apparently, they had dibs on the Prime.

Optimus sat gingerly, then glanced at them. "I am ready when you are, Jazz."

Jazz walked to the control booth, leaned in to get the ball rolling, then walked back out to sit in a chair in front of Prime just off camera.

Prowl stood next to Jazz watching Optimus like a hawk.

"Okay, Optimus," Jazz said. "We're go in five … four … three … two and one. You're live now."

The screens all over the colony changed to the Emblem of the Primes. At a reception in the Grand Concourse of Unidad Terra 1, the big screens that were showing the rotating images of the colony that were the screensaver for the Community Bulletin Board changed to the Emblem of the Primes.

Carly who saw it stood, then tapped her glass until the 200 guests and about 700 locals turned to her. "We have a message from Optimus Prime on the monitors. Please turn your attention to the screen which shows the Emblem of the Primes."

Everyone did.

It was silent as the image changed and the face of Optimus Prime appeared on the screen. Everyone stared at him silently, noting the humanoid features that together indicated a handsome face of a male entity. It was easy to see the pieces individually but they came together in a very dignified and easily relatable manner to form a face that was easy to admire. Piercing blue 'eyes' stared out at them, eyes that were composites of many things, yet were eyes nevertheless. His towering antenna finials were a perfect balance to his face and head, the blue color strikingly handsome as well. Then he began to speak in his educated, cultured, wise and rich voice.

"Good afternoon," he said. "I am Optimus Prime ..."

=0=In an apartment in Crater District 4, City 1

A little old duffer sat in a chair with his bum ped on a pillow. His old femme sat next to him holding a plate of cookies which she 'baked myself like they showed in those videos from the University Annex, Ratchet, just like you showed me'. Their three big grandsons who came to see how Appa was so they could report back to their genitors who were working in essential industries sat in chairs near the screen which was muted.

Ratchet had laughed, then told them of the time he watched one of those videos to make a turducken. It was always a great laugh getter.

"Look at that, Dovey," the old duffer, Purser said to his femme as the screen changed to Optimus. **"THERE HE IS!"**

The group turned to the monitor, then one of the sons turned up the sound. "Good morning. I am Optimus Prime."

That's when the old duffer, a hardworking little mech who cared for his family with nothing but aches and pains broke into tears. Sitting nearby in a little picture frame on the kitchen counter in pride of place was a faded image of Optimus just after he was created Prime. Purser had carried it with him through hell and back, drawing inspiration in the determined dignity and unflagging love of that mech for his people. Now he was here in the colony that Prime had made and his whole family was not only safe, but they were living the life he always dreamed for them.

Optimus Prime made it possible. Optimus Prime was his god.

=0=TBC 3-10-2020 **4-6-2020**

NOTE:

Ugh.

I live 300 miles south of the Arctic Circle and we've been in winter where the day where I live is about six hours long at most right now. It starts about 10 am in the morning and lasts until just before 4 pm. I always have the start of dark to tell me when to sit down and write. In the summer where the sun is 24 hours long, I set a timer. I didn't now when the daylight savings gave us an extra hour of light. I didn't think about it yet.

When the dark last night came it was waaaaay later than I could manage so I decided to post today and make it up. My goal is a piece every single day. Its a great personal discipline for me to meet a deadline like that and good for the flow of the story for readers.

Nothing like the tilt of the Earth being against you. Living in a zone like this, it has its own problems. Two nights ago I took my dogs to potty on the front porch, the snow is so high everywhere else and when I looked over my shoulder I stared into the face of a baby moose. (Stop me if I told you this already. :D:D It's such a great story. FYI, a yearling baby moose is about the size of a small horse and **JUST AS CUTE!** I call him Mouse.)

We freaked out, he struck me in the arm with a hoof, then ran off. I ran inside. The hoof left a slight ache but nothing more. If his mama was with him (she dumped him because she's getting ready to drop another calf so they dump the yearling they have about this time of year) I'd be dead as a door knob. When it comes to animal encounters of this sort, moose kill more people in Alaska than any other animal.

:D

:D

:D

Such is life in the northern tier. ;D

I'm setting my reminder on the phone as we speak. ;)


	228. Chapter 228

The Diego Diaries: Word (dd7 228)

=0=Speech

"Good morning, I am Optimus Prime. I am happy to speak to you about the events of the past few orns that followed Christmas Surprise. We received word that a battle group that had not been in the local sphere of Decepticon influence since the orns of Nova Prime was coming to Nova Cronum to seek information and resupply. They were told to come in peace without weapons or rancor. They did not choose to do that and after holding the group in space, we allowed two battleships and a cruiser to land. Their leader was aboard one of the battleships and when he came out to talk he chose to fight instead.

"The battle if it came was planned to happen at the Old Airfield nearby. They were landed there, surrounded and when the battle initiated it was brutal and deadly. One of the ships, a cruiser was hit, then decided to fire upon us. In doing so it hit a battleship destroying it and its crew, then a hit to its reactor blew up the cruiser. That was the action whereupon most of the Autobots, myself included were damaged.

"We were able to subdue this portion of the fleet, then turned our efforts to space. The ships waiting permission to land began to arm up and fight. We allowed them to leave orbit rather than risk a shoot out in which they could fall from space to the ground below onto a number of refugee camps that number of 15,000,000 individuals or launch fighters from their carriers which could harm those in the camps as well. We subdued them away from Cybertron and that force was gathered up to be detained.

"During the course of this action we were monitoring a deteriorating situation involving the populations of two refugee colony worlds in The Ruins of the Benzuli Expansion. Just getting to them with our armada through the unpredictable energy rifts was dangerous enough but we also had to contend with the Vergo Confederation, a multi-species collaborative group that has traded for our technology in violation of our laws and treaties, both with the leadership of Sun Base and that of the Fundamentalist Functionalists who we dealt with shortly ago.

"They came to see what was happening and when their scouts were turned away by our battle shuttles, they began to gather a vast force to come forward to Sun Base and Homeland. It was then that we decided rather than abandon the worlds filled with our technology or destroy worlds that were home to other life forms we would move them. In the past, Autobot technology made this possible and the archives demonstrate that our people have done this with over 30 worlds.

"Our Sciences department has been working for some time to devise a way to retrieve Cybertron and bring our home world to a safe star along with the local group and all of our planetary system, one that was closer to us and could support at stable life for all of them. It is my hope that this will be accomplished and every time we do this, whether its to save the colony world of Caminus or these two, it makes things even more possible for Cybertron.

"Because the Triggers were utilized for the transfer of Sun Base and Homeland, we were unable as a battle group to leave the area right away. We were challenged by the Vergons who bridged to us, again, a violation of our technology treaties that allowed them to do so and when they arrived they made an energy weapon out of their ship configurations to shot with their combined power a beam at Clipper, a dreadnought ship in our armada. Because a number of metrotitans were aboard to help, both from Mars and Cybertron and they were in pretender gear, the weapon caused a feedback loop which hurtled the individuals back to their bases where they were then thrown into stasis. That is why the cities went down and the colony was in disarray.

"We clashed with the Vergons, then formed up around Clipper to flee to buy time for the Triggers to be able to retrieve us. We led them away from Cybertron and this system so they would not be able to find us on our home turf. When the Triggers did recall us to Mars we were heading in the wrong direction and they were following.

"As it stands now, we have an alien confederation, an organic confederation that is supplemented with our technology. Few if any species in the universe can take us on head-to-head and walk away from the encounter. This group is no exception. We are going to be working out counter measures to their energy device which requires a great number of ships to generate enough power to take out a vessel like Clipper. We will succeed and you can have faith in our scientists, military, Seekerkin and everyone who works to make and keep us all safe both on the ground and in space.

"Right now, our plan is to turn dishes and arrays in their direction, monitor the Benzuli as we always have and continue forward. There is nothing for you to worry about and we hope that you welcome our new refugees into their new lives the way you always do. I am very proud of our military, our science division, the civilians of the Home Guard and the workers of this colony whose efforts brought our city formers back on line. I am very proud and grateful to all of you and to the titans that joined us to protect our people wherever they are. Some came from Cybertron to assist and all of them brought honor to us as a nation and as a people.

"Our troops are recovering and so is our disrupted life here. I welcome personally all of you from Homeland and Sun Base. Welcome to the life you should have always had. It is by Primal Decree and the Decree of the Pantheon and The One through the devices of a Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances that I remind everyone who can hear my voice that the System of Exception is rejected, outlawed and banned from all settlements, colonies, stations, ships and other devices wherever and whenever Cybertronians exist. Lord Primus Himself made it very personally clear.

"For now, settle in and find your footing. Every Cybertronian rescued makes us stronger. Every Cybertronian matters. You are welcomed here among your comrades and countrymen. Thank you for your forbearance during a difficult time. This is Optimus Prime. Until all are one."

The screen changed to the Emblem of the Primes.

Optimus Prime sat back stiffly in his chair on his set as Prowl walked toward him. He helped him rise, then they chatted a moment with Blaster, Jazz and the crew before he limped out to the lobby for the cab ride home. He chatted, was touched and waved at on the way to the curb outside as the cab drove up. With infinite fuss by Prowl, he slid in and Prowl followed. The cab pulled away and they were headed into traffic and the drive along Cultural Center Road to home.

"That was short and detailed," Prowl said.

"Sometimes I think it is better to know what is going on than to guess," Prime said as he waved to a Day Watch horseback patrol they were passing. "I am told the humans are always surprised how open our society is. What is this I hear about a couple of hundred human societal engineers meeting at Unidad for a conference?"

"They arrived yesterday and will be here about a week to tour the colony and speak to a lot of mechs and femmes. I was told they want to speak to you as well. They're intrigued by the quality of life here in a cashless society," Prowl said.

Prime nodded. "Things are only worth what the collective believes they are worth. If I had a choice between a donut and a gold brick in an Apocalypse, I would take the donut."

Prowl nodded. "It amuses me how people hoard things like gold and silver against a disaster. I wonder why they haven't figured out you can't eat gold."

Prime chuckled softly. "I hear you."

They drove to the curb, then Prime got out slowly with Prowl's help. Limping to the door of his building, pausing to listen to a new refugee tell him their thanks, he made it to the elevator and rode upward toward his house. They entered The Residence where Prowl helped Prime to sit in his chair with the requisite drink, snack, books, remotes for various things and other necessities of life. He set the comm device to voice command, then walked into the kitchen to get the supplements that Prime would take to strengthen the protoform that was anchoring his new strut welds.

Prime watched him fuss, then grinned slightly. This Prowl was 180 degrees the opposite of the hard headed, tough, no nonsense, sometimes no humor and no give Prowl of his working experience. Having such a smart, sometimes oblivious, Machiavellian-esque partner in planning and doing had been one of the highlights of his life. Prowl could hold a grudge and would even take a few to the grave now.

Prime wasn't that type of mech. They were opposites and because they were, they were perfect for each other. When Prowl set his algorithms to nurture, there was no stopping him. Prime sat back and prepared to be pampered.

He was.

Prowl made it to the street, caught the cab and went back to The Fortress the easier and faster way. He had to go to lunch with Loon and the Squad so he had to plan a lunch for Prime that was all his favorites, then have time to deliver it before rushing to the Diner.

Life was complicated sometimes.

He disappeared into the traffic of mid morning.

=0=Leaving a place

Ratchet stepped out of the apartment of a mech who had been crushed between two ships in a shootout some time back. They had in a refugee migration a Decepticon group that was conned by their own leader to flee into the refugee ships all around them so he could escape. A lot of death came from that including about nine children. One of the victims was his personal patient.

He had a family, a little mech, a little femme and a nervous high strung bond. That mech was a nice person who had nearly lost his bond and thus, he was on edge about Gord-E ever 'really getting better, doctor?'

Ratchet glanced at Gord-E who was still half splinted up from the crushing blow he'd been delivered when he was thrown from a ship as it came together with another. He had half his splints removed thus far as he recovered but it was slow. The kids went to school, Sparkling Day #29 at Crater District 2, City 4.

His bond liked to stay at home doing this and that, having a good optic for crafts. He took care of Gord-E but worried that he wouldn't be able to be a holy terror like he was before. Apparently, Gord-E loved to climb things and do sports.

"He's going to be dancing before you know it. You'll do your sports and slag again, Gord-E," Ratchet said more for his bond's sake than Gord-E.

Tor-kay, the bond loved to chat, look at new things then try to make them and read. He **LOVED** to read. That Gord-E loved to listen to him read was a win-win in Ratchet's book. When the two of them could go out together a lot would be made right, he thought.

He was finished with his rounds so he headed for the Metro nearby for the ride to Autobot City and lunch with the Squad. It was with a light step he entered the underground, then disappeared into the crowd.

=0=Diner On The Corner

Edict, Madura with his son, Joon, Miler, Kestrel, Alor who was in town, Turbine who had just finished the prayer cycle for Cybertron's dead and needed a drink, Delphi who was off and Lazlo sat at a couple of tables shoved together sipping their drinks as they waited for the rest to show.

Ratchet and Prowl entered together, then took a seat.

"About time you got here. I'm half in the bag," Alor said with a grin.

"What are you doing here? I figured you were on duty," Ratchet said as everyone gave their orders.

"Don't tell anyone," Alor said with a wink. "When are we going on the town again?"

"How about orn after tomorrow?" Edict said as he checked his calendar.

It would be unanimous.

Someone would alert Springer and Drift. What would come after that was no one's fault.

Probably.

=0=TBC 3-11-2020

**ME: HAHAHA! IT TOOK NEARLY THREE MONTHS TO WRITE THE EVENTS OF ABOUT FOUR DAYS!** Such is a slow meandering story that strives to add all points of view and goings on.** HUGS!**


	229. Chapter 229

The Diego Diaries: Kicking Back (dd7 229)

=0=Hallway to The Primal Residence

Ironhide stepped out of the elevator with a huge box he could barely see over. A breeze blasted past him so he lowered it to see Prowl waving to him as the elevator doors closed. He stared at the lights as the elevator began to descend, then frowned slightly. "Hello to you, too, slagger." He looked toward the huge double doors of the penthouse, then began to walk that general direction. Kicking the door, he heard a voice inside.

"Come in, Ironhide," he could hear Prime say through the heavy doors.

"Open the door, slagger," Ironhide muttered as he barely managed the doorknob, then slipped inside. Closing the door with his aft, he tottered toward the living room chairs where he knew Prime was sitting.

He was using his internal mech locator sensors, that's how.

"Hello, Ironhide. That **is** you behind the box, right?" Prime asked with amusement from his chair and the 'command center' that Prowl had situated around him.

Ironhide guessed where the coffee table was and set the box down. It hit the floor with a thud while glass inside the box clinked together. Staring down, he noted with relief that their people really knew how to make stuff good. He glanced at Prime, then grinned.

Optimus Prime, Messiah of The People was sitting comfortably in his big old chair. A rolling table spanned his lap, one that Prowl had ordered from Home Healthcare just for this. Another table from the same place sat beside him holding remotes, a stack of his favorite books and other entertainment items. On the other side was a table stacked with comm devices and a computer for him to 'stay in contact only if you have to, Optimus. I got this' kind of thing. Before him was a table where an **EXQUISITE** array of food and drink sat which were perfectly plated on the house china and put before him for lunch with the caveat that 'I will be back after lunch to move this. Don't you or else'.

Like that.

Ironhide stared at Prime's medium well steak, potatoes, more potatoes of some kind, a big dessert that was a huge slab of Celebration cake, another big dessert that looked like cheesecake with some kind of fruity sauce on it, a plate with what looked like still warm bread and a dish of butter next to it, something that looked like marbles with crackers, a nice looking salad that even he thought he would eat, a beer and a small dish of his medications. "Frag."

Prime laughed. "Amazing is it not? Prowl is nothing if not thorough," he said. "What do you have?" He grinned almost smugly at Ironhide guessing without much prompting that beer would be the entree and whatever else they had as the 'item of the orn' at The Takeout Place would be the rest of it. That and a lot of stuff that Ironhide saw on the shelves of the restaurant while waiting in line that 'enhanced the dining pleasure'.

Like that.

Ironhide frowned at him, then looked into his box. "I have a lot of great stuff. Wanna trade?"

"Nope."

Ironhide frowned at Prime again. "Slagger." He put the box to one side, pulled the coffee table toward his or rather Prowl's chair, then sat. Rummaging around, he began to extract a lot of enticing stuff. Out came a box filled with chili dogs, regular hot dogs and chili cheese. Out came the Cybertronian version of Cheetos, dip, a pack of Cybertronian Ding-Dongs, several slices of cheese pizza, one with 'everything', a pack of onion rings and dip, a box of tacos, a box of what looked like the snack cakes 'Ho-Hos', a box of something called 'moon pies' and some 'Coca-Cola' for ice cream floats if Prime had any ice cream and beer.

Lots and lots of beer.

Ironhide picked up the box of tacos, then sat back. "Cheerio."

Prime grinned, then looked at a long note with perfect handwriting that Prowl had detailed 'About lunch, Optimus ...' then grinned. Caretaker Prowl was almost as amusing as Pissed Off Prowl. He read it, then looked at the marbles and crackers. He followed the directions, put them on the cracker, then put the entire thing in his mouth. He bit in, then froze.

Ironhide who had finished three tacos in three bites and was halfway through his first beer glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

Prime with effort swallowed the 'marbles' and cracker. "That was not good."

Ironhide stared at the plate. The crackers looked good but the marbles didn't. "This looks familiar."

"The humans call it caviar," Prime said as he hoped to the bottom of his peds that Ironhide would do what he usually did when dead drunk and empty the bowl into his mouth. He watched Ironhide out of the corner of his optic as he sipped his beer in relief of something at hand that tasted better.

Ironhide stared at the bowl, leaned in to sniff it, then picked it up. "You mind?" he asked.

"Nope," Prime said as delight blossomed in his processor.

The heathen.

Ironhide stared at the bowl from all sides, then poured the contents into his mouth. He crunched then froze. The marbles burst like bubbles and his mouth was filled with an overpowering 'fishy' taste. Salty, fishy, unbearably awful. He glanced at Prime who was smirking at him as he then glanced around for a container to spew it out.

Prime watched him. "Everything that you can spit that into is an ancient antique of The People. Prowl picked them to serve as a showcase for visitors."

Ironhide glared at him, then made himself swallow. It took a few seconds and a lot of facial contortions before he could. He reached for a beer, opened it, then drained it almost immediately. "In the name of all that's holy … that tasted like slag."

"I did not like that they popped," Prime said nodding in agreement.

"Try a whole bowl of them," Ironhide said as he wolfed down the last two tacos in the box.

He sat back almost mollified, then glanced at Prime. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better," Prime said as he took his medicine and a sip of beer. "I'm not really feeling much pain until I move."

"Then let's tie one on. I'm off duty. You are. I have a chair. You have a chair. Win-win," Ironhide said as he reached for chili dogs from the bottomless box.

"What about something coming up? Some emergency," Prime said as he savored at bite of his steak. Steak and potatoes, whipped, mashed … whipped and mashed with a light crust … with cheese on top … fries …

"Frag that. It looks like Prowl ripped the console out of a shuttle and put it on the table there," he said nodding to the comm devices beside him. "Ratchet has the cure. What can go wrong?"

"You convinced me until the last part, Ironhide," Prime said with a chuckle as he drained his beer. "Do you have a spare Praxian Black Label in your shuttle there?"

Ironhide laughed, then tossed him one. Then he settled a six pack on Prime's comm table before putting one on his lap. "This is the life, Prime. Sometimes you have to let down your hair."

"I do not have hair, Ironhide," Prime said with a grin as he took a sip of his second beer.

Ironhide chuckled as he wolfed down his third chili dog and started his third beer. It was a good thing he was sitting down for this. At this rate they'd have to order more stuff before too long.

It was also a good thing that his ada had shaken him down before he went to The Takeout Place for Halo.

=0=Diner On The Corner

"And then that was that," Madura said as everyone nodded.

Prowl and Ratchet sat amongst the Squad with amusement. The conversation was normal, funny and full of the life of the colony and family. It wasn't the conversation you would've heard amidst a gathering of high castes on Cybertron in the orn. Prowl's ada, Miler, Prime's ada, Kestrel, all of Ratchet's ammas and ada, all of Ironhide's ammas and ada who had Halo, Madura with son, Rugur, Edict and Bron-E who had the orn off to get certified in some sort of program for her job at The Pioneer School #1 in the education building at Metrotitan later on in the afternoon, Lazlo who canceled open door for students and Joon were schmoozing together like long lost friends.

Both 'long lost' and 'friends' applied here.

:This is fun: Ratchet said as he listened to Miler and Kestrel tell about Orion's/Lord Optimus's recovering among a group who were heartily glad to hear it. :When do we tie one on? When the Messiah is on his peds again? When are the boyz going out to raise a ruckus, such as they do?:

Prowl grinned at him. :Not for now. I don't want Optimus to be delayed in feeling up to himself. He really got dinged. Sitting at home is a good thing. Thank Solus Prime for allowing him to get past the audial damage. I suspect he'll take a nap after lunch. He really feels it this time:

:Getting blowed up over 600 feet will do that to a mech: Ratchet said with a smile as the conversation whirled onward.

=0-Up there

"This is good," Prime said as he ate the last Ding Dong in the box, then reached for the big bag of Cybertronian Cheetos. He had traded for the Celebration cake, Ironhide's Achilles heel for Ding Dongs and Cheetos. He made out like the bandit he wasn't only because Ironhide was drunker than him at the moment.

Ironhide nodded as he savored each bite of the cake. "I know," he slurred. "More beer?"

"As always, old friend," Prime said as he held out his empty. He thought Ironhide had gripped it so he let it go. It fell on the other two on the floor next to his chair and clinked. He chuckled sweetly, then after two grabs took the beer Ironhide offered to him. "I will let you in on a little secret, old friend," he said sweetly as he opened the bottle, then took a drink.

"Okay," Ironhide said as he finished the cake, then tossed the empty plate into the box it came in. It was now the garbage bin and held all of Prime's dishes as well where he had tossed them. Unfortunately for him, they were the specially crafted china and glassware that Prowl had ordered for The Residence for special occasions.

Prime had forgotten.

Poor slagger.

But they** did** make a nice sound when they landed in the box and broke into a zillion pieces like all finely made, intensely thin and translucent china did when thrown in the trash.

Poor slagger.

It was silent a moment, then Ironhide glanced over at Prime as he began to pull out the several pieces of pizza from the stack next to Prowl's chair, the one on the floor beside it to stuff his face. "What secret, Prime?"

Prime glanced at him, then thought a moment through the fog. "Oh. I like beer," he said.

Ironhide grinned. "I do, too. One more thing in common, Orion Pax."

Prime grinned. "I like my name, too. I sort of hated to have to take a regnal name. Orion Prime sounds good. Do you think so?" he asked as he glanced with **ENORMOUS** and slightly maudlin affection at a mech he considered a brother.

"I do. You got great names in your family, Prime," Ironhide said as he handed a slice to Prime. He loved that mech so much at the moment he offered Prime the 'everything' slice.

Prime reached for it.

Ironhide released it.

It fell on a pile of beer bottles on the floor.

After a moment of struggle, Prime retrieved, then stared at it happily. "I love pizza, too," he said before the two of them scarfed down the several slices between them. Prime vented a contented sigh. "That was nice of you to share, old friend."

"That's what friends are for, Orion Prime," Ironhide said with a maudlin tone, then he chuckled. "That does sound good."

"It does, especially when my ada says it. I love how my ada says my real name."

"Did it take a while to remember you had a new name?" Ironhide asked with curiosity as he struggled to open the box of moon pies. "Slag."

Prime glanced at him, then grinned. "Let me help you, Ironhide."

Ironhide handed the box to Prime, then retrieved the box of Ho-Hos. He would have as much luck with that as Prime.

Prime finally managed to open the box and when he did the moon pies fell all over his lap. He stared at his lap, then chuckled. "Whoops," he said.

=0=Diner On The Corner

"Then we're all in agreement?" Miler said with a huge smile of delight.

"Yes," Kestrel said with equal delight. "I am looking forward to it. Why, Tagg asked me the other orn when we were going to be arrested again?"

Everyone laughed, especially Prowl and Ratchet.

It would be a good thing.

=0=Up there

"That's a great comm system here. Its one of those mobile ones you take on deep reconn bivouac, right?" Ironhide asked through the fog of a good dozen beers. He was literally feeling no pain.

Prime stared at the (several) phone(s) (singular) that was/were sitting beside him, then he snickered. "I have a very naughty idea."

Ironhide who had drained his beer then was trying to reach for another glanced at him. "You don't do naughty. That's me. **I, IRONHIDE AM THE NAUGHTY ONE!"**

They both roared with laughter.

Then Prime grinned and picked up the comm device. "Let us do something really fun. Let us drunk dial Earth."

Ironhide stared at Prime with emotion and before he nearly burst into tears of happiness he managed to say, "I love ya, brother."

=0=TBC 3-12-2020. 4-25-2020


	230. Chapter 230

The Diego Diaries: Drinkies (dd7 230)

=0=The Residence of the Prime of Cybertron, Mars and the Empire

He had tottered over to the door taking long convoluted detours in his stupor to retrieve the box that sat outside the door waiting for him. He'd made his meal with Prime a two parter, bringing the beginnings and having the endings delivered. He opened the door eventually, then stared at a big heavy duty box sitting on the ground next to the huge double doors.

Gripping it tightly, Ironhide began to pull it into the apartment toward Prime who was sitting on the floor in a circle of bottles, food items and blissful happiness as he studied the communications device in his servos. He glanced at Ironhide who finally stopped nearby, then gripped the box to steady himself. "What is that, old friend?"

"This is dessert. I told them to send me stuff because I was hungry," he said glancing toward Prime. "Here we go." He reached in and brought out this and that package and this and that box.

The two of them began to eat the delicacies and drink more beer. It didn't take long to reach the bottom. Ironhide stood on wobbly legs, then stared into the box. In a corner overlooked was the 'elixir of life', a box of chocolate, cherry and nut fudge. He leaned over to grip it but failed. After several tries his beer soaked processor decided to find it from the 'inside, not the outside' so he stepped in, picked it up, then sat down in the box. He then contentedly began to eat it.

"You stay there," Prime said as he located the front of the device. "I will use this to call." He punched a green button, then perused all those that activated. "Hm," he said as his hallucinations began to really take off. He punched in a vaguely remembered sequence, then held it to his audial. "Hello?" he asked with a slight smile.

Ironhide who had emptied the candy box considered how he would climb out, considered how comfortable he was sitting where he was sitting, considered how much he wanted to snooze ….. zzz ...

The button Prime pushed hooked him into the encrypted com line that could call anyone anywhere in the world and leave no trace behind. There weren't even Decepticons who could hack this line, such as it was and those with access to it outside of the senior Autobots could be counted on one hand. It rang a moment, then a familiar voice answered.

:This is Morshower:

Prime considered that, one of his friends from Earth. "Glenn. Is that you?" he asked sweetly.

There was a moment of silence, then the voice was back. :This is a very secured communications line. Who is this?: he demanded.

Prime smiled at the box in his servos. **"THIS IS ORION PRIME!"**

=0=At the Diner

Things were winding down but no one wanted to go back to the real world for a while so they didn't.

=0=Commanding, N.E.S.T. Global Alliance, The Pentagon, Virginia, Earth

They stared at the phone in Morshower's hand. They heard a very familiar voice say very loudly that they were Orion Prime. Mick and the other aides glanced at Glenn who was perplexed at the oddity coming over the line. "Is this some kind of prank?"

A voice laughing could be heard, then the happy, velvet and familiar tone was back. :No:

"Optimus? Is this you?" Glenn asked with surprise.

"The one and only," Prime said with a big smile. "Did you know they're here?"

Glenn blinked. "Who? The Decepticons?"

:No. The horses. The ones with the light: the voice replied.

Glenn glanced at Mick, then covered the phone with his hand. "Get Prowl on line. Something is not right."

Mick jumped up and walked to the office outside to make the call.

"What horses, Optimus? Describe them," Glenn said as he kept the big mech on the line.

Optimus stared at the communications box as he sat on the floor leaning against a couch. Ironhide was sleeping it off in the grocery delivery box nearby and he was content with the unicorns. Or at least, that was what the humans would call them. He saw them as they actually were, beings of light that could traverse dimensions and in this one appeared as horses, beautiful ones with a horn. In reality, that 'horn' as seen by third dimensional low vibrational beings like humans was really a beam of light that they used to communicate that originated in the center of their skull, their 'third eye' as the humans would say. Given that the Cybertronians were energetic beings of a higher vibration than the humans, they could see the 'unicorns' as they really were.

So Optimus told Glenn about them.

=0=Diner

He grinned, then took a call off line. He rose almost immediately nearly tipping over the table. **"RATCHET! COME WITH ME!"** Then Prowl ran for the door as fast as he could.

Ratchet who over the eons had perfected the 'follow them and figure it out later' method of soldiering left just as swiftly.

The others stared at the door, then each other. "What now?" -All of them.

=0=Telephono

:Did you know I can fly?:

"I didn't know that, Optimus. Where are you now?" Glenn asked.

"I'm on the balcony," Prime said as he leaned over to look down and dropped the communications device over the side. He watched it fall to the ground. It would take longer than he thought it would.

=0=Elevator

Prowl cut the manual override and up the elevator went to the Penthouse at nearly supersonic speed or so it seemed to Ratchet who sagged just a bit as it rose. It came to a surprisingly gentle stop as they clawed their way out of the thing. Hurrying to the door, they stepped inside. It was a disaster. Prowl immediately hit the building with sensors, located Ironhide visually, then was told that Prime was on the balcony. **"RATCHET!"** He ran for the door and down the long veranda that circled the entire apartment and penthouse floor.

He saw Prime looking downward, then skid to a halt. He stealthed his way forward until he gripped Prime's arm. "Optimus, come inside."

Prime glanced at Prowl, all four of them including the one in the middle who looked sparkly. He grinned. "I dropped the thing," he said as he leaned forward to look.

When he did Ratchet jumped him, shifted his ballast and planted himself. Prime wasn't going over the edge easily and if he did Ratchet would be going with him. **"CALL FOR BACKUP! SEND FOR MUSCLE!" **Ratchet yelled as he leaned back toward the building. He didn't even budge Prime when he did.

Prowl magnetized his servo to Prime's arm then sent the alpha-alpha two two code which would immediately draw the muscle he needed and do it with bridges. The sound of some opening inside the apartment could be heard, then surprised cries, then footfalls running. **"OUT HERE! HURRY!"**

Through the door came Raptor, Blackjack, Sun, Jack and Hard Drive.

"Grip him," Prowl said. "Help me get him inside before he falls over the edge."

Big mechs gripped him and they muscled Prime into the building and down onto a couch by the fireplace with difficulty.

He sat heavily, then grinned at everyone. "I can fly. I told him I could. Be careful of the horses. Did you now what the humans call them?" he asked.

Raptor glanced at his father, then back to Prime. "I don't know, Optimus. What do they call them?"

Prime thought a moment, then shrugged. "I do not know. Do you see the colors?" he asked as he reached out his hand toward something only he could see.

Prowl nearly passed out from fright until Ratchet turned to him with his meter. "He's hallucinating."

"That's obvious, but why?" Prowl asked almost breathlessly.

Of course, he didn't breathe, so …

"He took his meds, right?" Ratchet asked.

"I had them on the tray," Prowl said. He walked to the mess, then noted the little dish which had his meds was empty. "It looks like he did."

"Well, this is interesting. Prime has an allergy. The medication would've done the trick for his condition but it combined with the beer and gave an allergic reaction. He's flying without a plane, Prowl."

"Will he be okay?" Prowl asked with fright.

"Yeah, but I can't give him anything now. He's got a feedback loop going with his neural net system and his processor. I don't dare add anything more. It'll run out on its own and it appears to be a simple thing, rather than a big complication." Ratchet stared at Prime who grinned at him. Ratchet grinned back. "You're cute when you're loony."

"He dialed Morshower. Morshower called me," Prowl said. "I found him on the balcony looking down. If Glenn hadn't called … he wanted to show me he could fly."

Everyone stared at each other gravely, then Ratchet considered Prime. "Let's get him into a berth, then I'll put him into a very mild state of stasis which will prevent him getting up. He can sleep it off."

The big mechs turned to Prime.

Hardie grinned. "How about going with us, Optimus? We can take a little walk and you can tell us about what you see."

Prime grinned. "I think I like blue best," Optimus said as they gently pulled him to his peds. "We were drunk dialing." He chuckled. "I got Glenn on the first try. Is that not great?"

Hardie laughed. "It's all great, Optimus," he said as they gently steered, then half carried the limping behemoth into the corridor that led to the suite that was his berth room.

Prowl followed anxiously as Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. He was slumped in the box recharging like a dead man. Ratchet grinned. "You just got on Prowl's shit list, big boy. I think you and Prime both did." With a chuckle, Ratchet followed them to the berth room beyond.

He entered a huge room with a huge bed and nice furniture that would show some style on the pages of House Beautiful and Architectural Digest. They lowered Prime onto the berth where he lay down with assistance. He sighed, then smiled. "It is all nice. I see my appa and amma again."

Prowl sat next to him and took his servo. "Just rest, Optimus."

"My Appa Sirius is here." Prime stared at the right corner of the ceiling. He raised his arm weakly to wave before it dropped to the berth. "I miss you, Appa," he said wistfully.

Everyone stared at him, the most dignified, dedicated, intellectual, brave and courageous yet amusing individual most of them had ever met. This was a poignant moment for all of them.

Hardie stepped closer as Ratchet prepared to put Prime gently to sleep. "What does he say, Optimus? Sirius?"

Prime stared at that spot, then glanced at Hardie. "He says, "I love you, Orion," Prime said before he fell into a light medical stasis.

Prowl looked limp as he stood. " He's okay. He'll recover and all of that?"

"He will," Ratchet said. "I'll do visits tonight to check. He's going to be alright. The medications he took were for 12 joors so he should be seeing normal again around midnight. I'll do a check with his medical profiles before I prescribe replacement medications."

Prowl nodded as he stared at the big mech. "Thank you, all of you. Sirius was his father's father. He was a huge mech like Optimus and a longshoreman, too. I wish I had known them."

"I met Sirius once. He was a great mech," Ratchet said. "But I was young and didn't pay enough attention at the time. Sometimes things are wasted on the youth."

Prowl nodded, then he glanced at Ratchet with a grin. "I thought I saw Ironhide sitting in a box in the living room."

Ratchet laughed as the others grinned broadly. "We better go check."

The entire group walked out as the lights dimmed with Prowl bringing up the rear. The living room was a war zone and in the middle in a big box sat Ironhide all arms akimbo, sleeping the sleep of the damned. They gathered around him, then Raptor grinned. "That little mech is a caution."

"That isn't the word I'd use but I agree," Sun said with a chuckle.

Ratchet scanned him. "He's drunk on his aft. He can't hold hard stuff at all but he can drink beer until he can't feel his peds. He drank a lot of beer."

"That's my little mech," Raptor said with a chuckle.

Sun then grinned at the others. "So … am I the only one here who can see the horses over there?" he asked pointing into the corner nearby.

He wasn't.

=0=TBC 3-13-2020 4-9-2020


	231. Chapter 231

The Diego Diaries: Drinkies Part Deux (dd7 231)

=0=Shortly later

It had taken all of them to lift the dead weight of Ironhide out of his 'playpen' and park him on a couch. He sort of pooled into a pile of sagging body parts when he was placed there. His elders grinned at him as Ratchet sent him the cure via WIFI. He didn't move a moment, then he did. Optics on lined as he sat up slowly, staring around like he didn't know where he was.

He didn't for a moment.

Then he looked up into the smirking faces of his family including his ada who held a smiling Halo in his arms. "What happened?" he asked as he glanced around and clarity set in. "I was kidnapped."

Huge mockery met that obvious untruth and even Halo clapped her servos together.

Ironhide glanced around at the mess, then Prowl who was staring down into the junk box, then back to his family again. "Prime made me do it," he said with a smirk of his own.

"Mech up, infant," Sun said with a chuckle. "That mech is in enough trouble without your finger pointing."

"Where is he?" Ironhide asked as he glanced around.

"He almost jumped off the balcony," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Thank Primus that he drunk dialed Glenn or he'd be a smear on the ground below."

"Not even in jest, Ratchet," Prowl tut-tutted as he glanced at Ironhide. "What happened? As if you have to tell me," he asked as he held part of a broken plate in his servo.

"You can't blame me for that," Ironhide said. "Slagger wouldn't trade his steak and I asked."

"What did you offer?" Jack asked as he sat down beside the big lug.

"I had a lot. Hot dogs of all kinds, tacos, Ho-Hos. Slagger tried to open a box of Moon Pies and got them all over the place. I share good," he said with a smirk.

"**YOU DID!** You raised him right, Alie," Sun said with a chuckle.

Alor glanced around the room, then smirked at both of them. "Sure."

Huge laughter greeted that, much of it tinged with relief.

Ironhide sat back. "How's Prime?"

"Well," Ratchet said, "he's hallucinating. He had an allergic reaction to the drugs I gave him for protoform enhancement around his many and sundry wounds. Other than that ..."

Ironhide nodded, then glanced into the corner. "What are those weird horses doing here?"

Everyone stared at the horses, then they vanished.

Ratchet grinned. "Prime and I saw them on a planet once. They're nice, really nice. They must have decided to check on you two slaggers knowing what dim bulbs you can be sometimes."

"I think they came to save Optimus," Prowl said solemnly. "Glenn didn't think to call me until Optimus began to explain about them."

"Well," Ratchet said. "Thank Primus for unicorns."

"Is that what they're called?" Sun asked.

"By the humans," Ratchet said. "They told us their name which I can't pronounce."

"But it means The People, right?" Sun asked.

Ratchet thought a moment, then nodded. "Yep."

"Most names do," Sun said as the others nodded. "Not too many are named after their planet like us."

"Lucky us," Jack said with a grin. He glanced around. "Let's get this inspection proofed."

They began to clean the place up as Prowl raised Jack even further up his personal list of mechs that were worth their weight in all that was good. The big mechs took the trash and bottles in hand sending them down the debris chute in the kitchen. Jack walked out for more. "I love the debris chute. Genius invention. Maybe we can send little mech down to inspect things for us."

"Two things, Appa," Ironhide said with a grin. "I don't fit and they won't incinerate anything that isn't confirmed to be real trash."

Everyone paused their efforts to stare silently at him.

"Slaggers," he said as he grinned in spite of himself.

"I still love ya, Ironhide," Ratchet said as he wiped down the floor near the chairs. "I have to."

"**I GET IT! SLAG IRONHIDE DAY!" **He grinned as he walked to the couch to sit. "I feel punkish. I'm going to sit a moment and get my bearings."

"I would. It isn't like your old appas and ada are doing all the work on top of the million things they have to do on several worlds. Why, if I put in a call I bet Lissie will come. After all, she just lost a servo. Might be good exercise for her," Sun said as he picked up the garbage box to carry to the door and set outside.

Ironhide watched him, then grinned. "Slaggers. I'm surrounded by them. I nearly die in a box on the floor and all I get is slag. No one is saying, 'how do you feel?' or 'nice you didn't die' … no, you aren't, are ya."

Everyone paused to stare at him silently.

His insides shriveled just a tad. "Slaggers. **CHILD ABUSE! CASTE COURT!**"

"Alright," Hardie said as he set the console down in its place repaired because he was once a tech drone. The one 47 floors down smashed onto the roof of the delivery port of the great tower was toast, of course. "Caste Court now in session."

Ironhide glanced at his appa, then his other appas, then his uncles, Prowl who was laughing with a smirk on his face … '**WATCH OUT WHAT YOU WISH FOR!'** stamped all over his face and Ratchet who was grinning at him as he held the shattered china in a small box. "Frag this."

"I, Hard Drive being of sound mind and body do call this court into order. Present your evidence."

Ratchet held up the box. "How about this?" he asked with his most sexy, beguiling and brilliant smile. One could almost see light sparkle off his face.

"What?" Ironhide protested. "Prime broke those. I asked for his steak and he … **slaggers!**"

"Who speaks for Ironhide?" Hardie asked.

No one moved so Ratchet raised his servo.

"Speak," Hardie said with a wink.

"Well, the other night in the berth-" was as far as he got.

It took a moment for the laughter to die down, especially with Raptor, then Hardie turned to Ironhide. "Comments and cases are closed. Now we deliberate."

Sun, Raptor, Jack and Blackjack walked to Hardie and huddled as all of them conversed off line.

Ironhide watched them with loathing and no little amount of fear, then turned toward Alor, Ratchet and Prowl who was still laughing. "This isn't real. It doesn't count, right, Ada?"

"You mean, just like that time when you were a sub adult and stole Appa's car for a joy ride through Praxus that nearly got you thrown into juvenile detention? You called for a court and Appa who you **wronged** obliged. You never learn, Sonny. Be careful what you ask for," Alor said, then he laughed loudly.

Halo who was looking at Alor smiled as her big old pa grabbed her. "**APTAR****!**" she bellowed with delight.

"Slag right. Fragging Praxian customs. I may move to another city," Ironhide said.

"You can move to another city but you can't change your spots," Alor said mixing metaphors as he made his point. "Once a Praxian infant, always a Praxian infant. Even the law says so."

"Amen," Prowl said with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. "Welcome to my personal hell, Ironhide."

"Court in order," Hardie said as the group turned toward everyone else with enormous grins on their faces.

Ironhide stepped back unconsciously as they did.

"**HEAR YE! HEAR YE!"** Raptor said drawing from human literature, something he devoured like a maniac. "We gather here not to praise Ironhide but to bury him."

**HUGE** laughter.

"Since you called for a Caste Court, who would we be if not your loving family but to honor your request," Hardie began.

"Uh, you don't **have** to, Appa. I don't mind," Ironhide said with a sickly smile. At this moment with these individuals, he had no power.

None.

Frag Praxus. -Ironhide thinking ahead

"Verily, I, Hard Drive, master of much and all of that stuff that I always say according to the court rules when I bring down the hammer ..." He grinned at Ironhide's nervous angst. "It would appear that our little mech was a very, very bad little mech. **RIGHT!?**"

"**HEAR, HEAR!"** -the court, Prowl, Halo who didn't know better but was having a great time.

Not Ratchet. He had to sleep with the big doofus.

"We've weighed the evidence-" -Hardie

"**WHAT EVIDENCE!? A BOX OF PLATES THAT PRIME BROKE!?" **-Ironhide

"So you **say**, Ironhide," Prowl said darkly though he knew that Prime had done the deed. He was just enjoying his culture when it actually was enjoyable which it wasn't most of the time.

Like that.

Ironhide stared at Prowl, then the others, then he stepped behind Ratchet.

**HUGE **laughter and **HUGE** mockery about bearings and such greeted that.

"So as I was saying before Little Mech, the defendant so **RUDELY **interrupted me," Hardie continued with a grin on his face. "I do believe it is the will of the court that Ironhide is guilty, guilty, **guilty as charged**."

It was silent like a tomb for a moment.

"Aptar?"

Ironhide glanced down at his daughter who was sitting on his arm staring up at him with confusion. "What, baby?"

"Aptar, does doing lou?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her with adoration including Prowl.

She noted, then smiled brilliantly at everyone. Her neural net 'hair' shimmered beautifully around her, a most aptly named baby.

"Yes. Everyone is doing me. I doing." Ironhide smirked at them. "You wouldn't 'doing' me in from of a baby would ya, slaggers."

"**YES!"** -everyone but Ratchet who had to sleep with him.

Halo looked at the others, then smiled. She had no clue what was going on but the energy except for her father was brilliant. She agreed: "**YES!"**

Why? She didn't know.

Ironhide stared down at her with a vague sense of betrayal.

"It is the finding of this court in light of the totally, completely deserved and highly earned guilty ruling that Little Mech, often referred to as Ironhide the Much, Much, Much Younger be remanded into the custody of his elders, the luminous Hard Drive of Praxus, the flawless Raptor of Praxus-"

Raptor, ever the son of his father(s) grinned-

"The legendary Ironhide the Much, Much, Much Elder and the stupendous Blackjack the Better, Better, Best and the other Blackjack, what's his name-"

Blackjack the Other/what's his name, ever the beloved grandson of his appa frowned slightly-

"-where you will do their bidding without hesitation for the duration of a decaorn. We will call upon you orn and night to come to us to do what we need done. Be they ped rubs or taco runs, be they floor scrubs or back rubs, Ironhide the Tiny will obey. So says the court, so sayeth us all. Right-eth?" Hard Drive asked as he looked around.

**"ALL HAIL HARD DRIVE OF PRAXUS!"** -everyone but Ironhide. Even Ratchet and Halo hailed.

Halo: **"GO TO DOIN', APPA!" **

Much lovies were given to the loyal and deeply confused tiny infant before they all turned to look at the offended and deeply fragged off big infant.

He grinned almost maliciously. "I'm the Master of Arms. I **have** to be in the armories and plants. **Ha-ha, slaggers**."

"I give you leave, Hardie, to enforce this ruling," Prowl said. "I'll reassign the schedule. I think its time for Nitro to have a spin at command." Then he glanced at Ironhide. "Unless, of course, you feel **invoking** might help."

Ironhide felt his toes curl as he stared at his fellow cultural victim. "**THANKS, PROWL!**"

"You're welcome," Prowl said smugly. Then he glanced at Hardie. "Too bad Turbine wasn't here. Maybe a bit of time at the Temple will help his criminal tendencies."

Hardie grinned. "Good idea. You have to attend morning prayers with your Amma for the next decaorn."

Ironhide stared at Prowl with loathing, then the luminaries and gods of his life. **"WHY NOT HAVE ME EMPTY BED PANS AT THE MEDICAL CENTER, TOO!?"**

He would regret having said that.

=0=Some time later at the new store opened in Autobot City, The Parlor on Temple and 4th

They sat around a big table eating ice cream. The Residence apartment looked like new but for rugs which would be cleaned by a service. Prowl was running the show from there to watch over Prime like a hawk and everyone else was having a nosh before heading back.

Ironhide was eating a big sundae with a frown.

"Little mech looks upset," Sun said. "I get him first. **I'll** cheer ya up, infant."

Ironhide glance up at him, then smirked in spite of himself. "Frag you."

"'Frag you, Appa Darling' from now on. You know you wanna," Sun said as he grinned at his nephew several greats removed.

Ironhide grinned back in spite of himself. He adored all of them but he wasn't going to let them remember that too soon. "In this or whatever lifetime?"

Sun would earn a foot rub for that impertinence. It would be a long decaorn for Ironhide the Much, Much, Much Younger.

=0=On a dimensional plane nearby

Solus laughed, then glanced at the horses with light streaming out of their foreheads in the vicinity of their third eye. "Thank you, beautiful ones. You saved the day."

They stared at her with their gentle goodness. Nodding together, they vanished to go back to their dimension and the beautiful planet where they lived. Solus stayed behind to enjoy the fun. She really, really, **REALLY **liked Ironhide's family.

=0=TBC 3-14-2020 4-9-2020


	232. Chapter 232

The Diego Diaries: Boo-Hoo! (dd7 232)

=0=Early the next morning

"Hey."

Optics on-lined. "What? Its early."

"Ironhide, get up. You have to go to church," Ratchet whispered with a chuckle, then rose to walk out of the room.

Ironhide watched him go, musing on his 'joke', then rolled over to stare at the ceiling. "Frag."

Moments later …

Ironhide walked into the kitchen through the house to pause at the sink. "I'm glad you find this funny."

Ratchet grinned as he handed him a breakfast sandwich. "Eat this. My Codex is over there," Ratchet said nodding to a small book with the requisite prayers in order. "The Cycle for the Dead is marked."

Ironhide stared at it, then his sandwich. He walked to the table, began to eat it and sulked.

Ratchet grinned. "That will teach you to mess with your abbas and ammas."

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet with a baleful expression. "I want a divorce."

Ratchet snickered. "From who? Me or them?"

"All of ya," Ironhide said as he finished the sandwich. He stood, picked up Ratchet's little book, then glanced at him. "I'll take care of this."

"Good," Ratchet said. They hugged, then Ironhide sulked out. The door closed as Ratchet watched him go, then he walked to the berth room to go back to recharge. It was early for these prayers. The group here would pick up where the group on Cybertron left off.

=0=On the way

It was still dark when Ironhide reached Temple and Metro 1. The path was lighted to the doors as he walked down it to the wide steps and great platform ahead as other times with Amma Turbine filled his processor. Torches lit the Temple at night, flames casting light against the darkness like it did when the Universe burst into life at that moment when The One became awake. He took the steps, then entered.

He felt the warmth of memory wash over him, lots of family stuff such as festivals and funerals, events of great import to The People and those only to his family where everyone would come together. Amma Tub-Tub as the littlest kids called Turbine had been a major player during all these important cultural and philosophical times. His was the oldest clan, the Elder Clan and they were said to hold the secrets of Primus and The One Themselves.

He walked into the building which was lit again by torches and the specially placed lights that illuminated the important things therein. Reaching the railing, he looked below. His amma was there with priests and a 'pledge' … someone from his clan that was learning the prayers. A tall mech was going to be a 'singer' or someone like Turbine who could remember oceans of prayers to deliver them when they were needed. Priests and Lady Sela was with him when Ironhide grumped down the steps. He walked to them and was hugged by Turbine.

"You're actually on time," Turbine said with delight. "We need to begin in a few seconds. Are you ready?" Turbine asked.

Ironhide held up Ratchet's little book, then everyone made a line in front of the relics. They bowed to the Allspark and to the Well, then Turbine stepped closer. He began to say the words that called upon the Universe to gather up sparks wherever they may lay and lead them to the Matrix and safety. He began to sing the words that would give comfort to them on the journey. He sang the songs of their people, words as old as the universe and at the proper moments everyone joined in including Ironhide.

Turbine would do his part without a book. The others would consult theirs including Ironhide, such was the difference between them. It would be a holy moment for all including the 'little mech'.

Ironhide would enjoy the peace of the moment in spite of himself.

=0=A joor later

They stood on the sidewalk watching infants hop onto buses, crawl into cabs and head off with their elders. Ratchet's little mob diminished so he grinned at Prowl. "I'll be up shortly. I have to supervise Ironhide."

Prowl laughed. "Ask him for me how it was at the Temple this morning."

"I will," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. They parted as Ratchet made the short walk to the medical tower nearby. He walked in, chatted his way forward, then went up to the office by elevator.

Some time later Ironhide sulked in with Turbine.

"Hi," Turbine said. "Ironhide was magnificent. He has such a beautiful singing voice."

Ratchet grinned. "I can attest to that. Why the other night in the berth-"

Slag and pillows thrown from the couch took care of that.

Ironhide grinned as he sat. He stared at the two of them defiantly.

Turbine grinned. "You're so cute when you pout. Here's the daily schedule for the next ten orns. He comes to the Temple at the same time every morning. He works here for a joor, then he goes to Cybertron to be a dog's body for whoever has the need."

"Dog's body?" Ratchet asked.

"Personal body slave. I watched a show called 'The Black Adder' the other night and died laughing. A mech on the show was a high tone's 'dog's body' and did all the scut work," Turbine said.

Ratchet who made a mental note to watch the show grinned at Turbine, then Ironhide. "Come on, Fido. Time to do your penance here."

Ironhide rose with a smirk. "Frag you, ba-bee."

Ratchet swished out to lead the way. Down the hall to the elevator, then down the elevator to the fifteenth floor they went. They stepped out then walked to a big room marked 'kitchen maintenance-authorized personnel only'. They walked inside, then paused to look around. Carts as far as the optic could see were parked here with trays on them, meal trays that had dishes that needed washing.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "You have got to be kidding."

"I have no say," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Appa has spoken." Ratchet explained how things were done, how dishes were slotted into slots and utensils were placed in their spots. Cups and other things were also lined out and the trash swept away down the disposal. All Ironhide was required to do was all of it, actually. Ratchet looked at him with bemused sympathy. "If it looks like you can't do it I suppose we can help."

Ironhide who was steaming slightly glanced at Ratchet and Turbine. "You don't think I can do this? I, Ironhide, Chaos Bringer of Doom?"

"I didn't say that," Ratchet said as Ironhide walked to a cart and began to dismantle the mess. He glanced at Turbine who was chuckling on the inside. :Putty in my servos:

:I noticed that: Turbine said.

They stood by watching as Ironhide swiftly and with skill dismantled the trays, stacked the dishes and all that was part of the meal time of this floor, then pushed the button for a new set of slots and bins. The one he filled would go downward on the dumb water elevator system allowing another to slide into its space. By the time he'd sent four filled compartments on their way to the third sub floor of the building to be washed and sterilized, the entire room was completed.

Turbine tossed his rag in the linen bin nearby then turned to Ironhide. "I washed down the carts. Don't say I never do anything for you."

"You don't. You didn't save me from Appa," Ironhide said with a faint grin.

"I still remember you stealing his car," Turbine said. "That was an antique and you got it impounded by the police. The state police no less."

Ironhide smirked. "That was fun."

"It was. I'm surprise they didn't grab you and paddle your aft," Turbine said as he gave his grandson a bear hug.

"What's next?" Ratchet asked.

Turbine put in the call, then grinned. "Appa wants you at The Citadel. Pico and the other miscreant are doing a great job. He wants you to help him with Rockwell."

"Oh joy," Ironhide said as they walked out for the elevator. "Nothing like carrying the bag. Is he still?"

"He is. Sun said it weighs about the same as a tank now," Turbine said as they stepped into the elevator. He glanced at Ratchet. "Come at lunch. We're meeting in the fancy dining room of the Officers wing of The Citadel. Comm us. Infant is going to bring it. He doesn't know that yet but he is," Turbine said.

The door closed on Ironhide's frown. "I'm standing right here, Amma."

"**SO YOU ARE, INFANT!**" Turbine said with a chuckle as they disappeared from sight.

Ratchet would chuckle, too, for a long time.

=0=Shortly later

They walked through the hospital bridge into the bridge room of The Citadel in Iacon. Up the steps to the building they went as they wend their way to the commanding officer's office which was nearly as great as the Office of the Primes down the hallway. They passed the usual mob of efficiently working civilians and soldiers, femmes and mechs who kept the wheels turning. Down the hallway to Hardie's office they went. Passing through the ante rooms where staff worked, past his secretary, they went into the office of Muy Grande himself.

He was checking something on a data map with his aides when he glanced up, then grinned. "Well, don't you look suitably holy."

Ironhide frowned. "Frag you. Sir."

Hard Drive grinned as Delphi hugged his great grandson. "Aw. Don't pout, infant. I won't give you a rust stick if you do."

"Throw in a Celebration cake and I might take you up on it, Amma," Ironhide said as he hugged Delphi back. "What are we doing today? Digging ditches? Delivering pizzas? Or do you want me to slag out a sewer somewhere?"

"I have to say, Ironhide, you never learn," Hard Drive said with a chuckle. "You give me ideas."

"Uh, don't listen to me. I've been praying but it doesn't look like its going to do me any good for the next ten slagging orns," Ironhide said as the group grinned at him.

All of them were amused but for Rockwell who sat nearby inputting data. He looked cold and collected, like someone who made up their mind that the universe would end before he gave up whatever path he was on. He spent his time on the screen ignoring everyone around him.

"What are we going to be doing?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm going to Nova Cronum and assume my district. You stay with Appa today and I get you tomorrow. I want you to study the first five chapters of The Chronicles so we can have a discussion. Be prepared to be quizzed," Turbine said just to get his goat.

Ironhide stared at him, then Hardie who grinned back. "If I just bend over and you all paddle the slag out of me, I'd consider that a good trade."

"Be careful what you wish for, infant," Turbine said as he kissed Ironhide's cheek. "See ya in the dining room at 1300 joors." With that, he walked out the door to go to his district and bring good things to his shattered region.

Ironhide watched him go, then turned to Hardie. "Well?"

Hardie laughed, then glanced at his aides. "Let's go. We have a long way to go before lunch time." With that, he gathered his own stuff then walked to the door with Ironhide. All of the aides got their dictation gear and maps to join him. "Come, too, Rockwell." With that, he walked out.

The aides followed as Rockwell got ready to leave.

Ironhide reached down to pick up the backpack by the door. It felt like it weighed a ton or three. He handed it to Rockwell who took it silently, then walked past him to the hallway. Ironhide watched him go in a huff, then grinned. "This might be fun after all." With that, Ironhide of Praxus walked out to follow his Appa Hard Drive around, watch his Amma Delphi leave for his district, then meet all of them for lunch at the fancy pants dining room of The Citadel with Ratchet later on.

Rockwell coming along was a cheery on top of the Celebration cake.

=0=Primal Residence

He sat in a chair watching the news when Ratchet walked in. "Good morning. Thank you for yesterday."

"Good morning to you, too and you're welcome," Ratchet said as he sat down in Prowl's chair. A service had already done the rugs and they looked at spectacular as ever.

Prowl walked out of the hallway from the office where he was working. "Hi. Tell me how he is."

"Who? Prime or Ironhide?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Both," Prowl said as he sat down on the coffee table in front of the chairs. "I heard he had prayers this morning."

"He did. Mech is sanctified." Ratchet scanned Prime, then read the data. "Nice improvement but you aren't fit yet. One or two more orns, then I'll certify you for light duty. Nothing more. You really lit hard when you landed."

Prime nodded. "As you say."

=0=On a hillside near an old air base

They stared at the pile up below of busted and broken ships. Scattered amongst the rubble was unexploded ordinance. Ironhide had scanned the area and they were talking together about its recovery.

Standing nearby beside a backpack, Rockwell feigned a lack of concern. Everyone there knew otherwise. This kind of wreckage made him nervous. Bombs could go boom. When it was finished here, Rockwell would be glad.

"He's as hard aft as ever," Ironhide said to his appa quietly.

Hardie nodded. "He is. The other two want to work at the Citadel and they're in counseling with their families to find the way forward. I have good feelings about them but this one … I don't know."

"Send him to 'church' then," Ironhide said with a slight snit in his voice. "I hear its the go-to punishment among some."

Hardie grinned at his grandson. He would never learn. "Alright," he said. "You and Rockwell can sing the prayers together."

Ironhide wouldn't say another word unless asked until lunch.

=0=TBC 3-16-2020 4-9-2020


	233. Chapter 233

The Diego Diaries: Moving On. (dd7 233)

=0=Moving on

Ratchet finished his home bound patients, then walked to the Metro to go to the Port of Mars to see how things were going through the refugee portals. The morning was moving along and he was going to be going to Cybertron about 1300 to have lunch in the highly ornate Officer's Dining Room in the Citadel. He had eaten there a couple of times with the highest officers of the realm way back in the orn before Optimus became Prime during a few visits by aliens they wanted to impress. Mostly, It was the dining room of the senior Autobots and those visiting from the Imperium or whom Sentinel wanted to impress.

My, how the mighty had fallen, he thought with a grin.

He reached the Metro station, one of seven that were part of the Port's configuration. Given that it was once the staging area to repair titans, it had a lot of access points that were now utilized to take newly arrived citizens in different directions to their new homes. He walked up the steps and headed for the long structure that was being expanded to handle the load of newcomers that came orn and night.

Entering, he walked to the desk and pulled up the statistics for medical status of refugees. It was looking good at Omega Base given the support that was sent to Dai Atlas and his crew. That translated back to them as less injured, damaged or ill mechs and femmes coming to clog the system. It would be a very interesting sojourn until lunch.

=0=Cybertron

They walked from the shuttles to gather on a broken tarmac. Beyond was the jagged outline of a township that was an industry town back in the orn, a nameless place detailed NC-312-A on the maps. It was a place where they synthesized energon for transportation that was surrounded by rough housing projects for a hard bitten local population. The refineries were broken and in the process of being dismantled. The darkness made the wreckage sinister as they gathered to discuss the project. Around the local area there were lights that beat back the darkness as everyone working there did their part.

"The refineries are essential for the re-creation of this area. We've put together a lot of the refinery replacements through pre-fabrication and will truck and train them here when the bases are set for them to be assembled. The energon will be brought in by ship and stockpiled in that area," Decanter who was Hardie's chief of staff said as he pointed toward a vast fenced area nearby that was crisscrossed with train tracks. "We have the area secured against anyone who might want to come and help themselves.

"The narrow gauge train tracks have been recreated and they will be the route through which the energon will be taken to the refineries. This area has a camp about ten miles from here that will employ about 12,000 individuals all told in time who will be making the raw steel. The product will be taken to different areas around here to be formed into what needs to be done."

"What is the end game for it?" Hardie asked.

"We're re-making small towns, replacing all the housing and businesses in this area. We want to restore the industrial sectors here without requiring the services of a titan because they wouldn't fit here. Most of the titans on world are being added to the local area as part of the infrastructure but this area is going to be small towns and a few places where the trains come through and there's going to be warehouses here eventually. It would be a lot to ask of a titan to take up residence here."

"I see," Hardie said as he stared at the fences nearby. "I think this is good work. The sooner the better. We can have more employment for a lot more locals when this begins because businesses can be started and rebuilt when it happens. We need to make sure that those who live here and get homes are the locals who belong here, especially if they want to return. I've received letters and messages asking that they get a chance to come back to their area and homes."

"We've sorted out the old plats, General," Marlie, an aide told him. "We took them and worked out who lived, worked and owned businesses here. We're preserving the small local businesses and people's homes. The corporate stuff and all of that … we've submitted information to the Committee For Economic Investigations to sort things out about them. We don't have to worry about putting the high castes back into their places until its sorted out who really owns what."

Hardie nodded. "Good. We have to sort out a lot and no one is going to be put back into places they don't belong." He walked toward the refinery area to look at the scene. Behind him, the others came including Ironhide. Behind Ironhide, carrying a heavy backpack, Rockwell followed stoically.

=0=School

He stood outside the door waiting to go inside. He was tense but determined to go to school. Having been home schooled by his family and friends in their small town outside of Sun Base, he was in good shape. They'd been educating their young for a long time and keeping things on the down low so that the leadership of the colony wouldn't find out. Some of the punishments for things like that were worse than they were on Cybertron during the orn.

The door opened and his social worker walked out with his ada, atar and the new teacher, Mrs. Lyrica. They were introduced, encouragement was given to him and his genitors, then they hugged him. He watched them walk toward the office with the social worker and felt his spark flutter. He looked at Mrs. Lyrica who grinned at him. "Hello, Baldo. I'm Mrs. Lyrica and I will be your teacher. Come inside and let's get you settled."

He followed her into the room which was vast, colorful and amazing. The class was working on things as she called them to attention. They paused, then turned toward her. "Thank you for your attention. I want you to meet Baldo. He's a new student from a colony that is going to be in our class. I want you to help him in anyway you can. Being the new one is never easy and he's come a long way to be here."

She turned to Baldo. "See that seat over there? That's your place now. Why don't you take it and we can work out what you need to do to join us. Alright?"

He nodded, then walked to the chair to sit. He had new things, data pads and a snack in his new book bag. He sat it on the table, then looked at a mech who would be sitting beside him at their table. "Hi," he said uneasily.

"Hi," the mech said. "Don't be nervous. I was new once, too. I'm Bos," he said.

"Baldo," the new mech replied.

They would work out what he needed to know and by lunch time he was relaxed and ready to rumble. When the siren for recess was heard, they ran outside fully garbed against the cold, a new experience for Baldo. Bursting out the door, they both ran for the swings. When they reached them, Bos smiled at the kids waiting for him. "We got a new mech. This is Baldo," Bos said.

They smiled at him.

"Hi. I'm Sunspot. Bos is my brother. Do you want to play football?" he asked.

Baldo would.

=0=1200 Hours on the TMC

Ironhide walked back through a bridge to Autobot City where Ratchet was waiting. He carried a data pad with everyone's order. "We have to hoof it."

Ratchet took the data pad, considered it, then grinned. "You can press this button," Ratchet said pointing to one on the pad. "It will send it to the different places for prep and we can just pick it up."

"Then do it, mech," Ironhide said as they walked out amiably. **"I AM IRONHIDE! I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING! BUT USUALLY I DO! BUT NOT TODAY!"**

Ratchet punched the button, then grinned at Ironhide. "I can see that prayer hasn't helped you much."

"**SLAG RIGHT!" **

They wandered into the crowds street side and disappeared.

=0=Waiting for part of the order at The Takeout Place

"And that's when I was told I have to go to the Temple prayers with Rockwell."

Ratchet stared at Ironhide who looked like a kicked puppy, then laughed.

Ironhide frowned at him. "Slagger."

"I'm not laughing **at** you, Ironhide, I'm laughing **with** you," Ratchet said.

Ironhide frowned deeper. "No you aren't."

"You're right," Ratchet said as the box was slid over the counter to them. They thanked the youngster, then headed out to the other six places they would have to go before they collected all of it to take to Iacon. It would be a pity party the whole way.

=0=The Citadel, Iacon, Cybertron

They walked up the stairs to the main level, then took an elevator to the top floor. Down incredibly ornate hallways heading for the Officer's Dining Hall, the two meandered. There were several boxes and it was a good thing that Ratchet had helped out. A gravity cart would have been easier but that would take planning. They reached it, then walked into the open door.

Sitting around the table waiting, every adult in Ironhide's life including those of his ada, Trooper, Scout, Steiner and Lissie watched as they staggered in. It was silent as they stared at the two, then Ironhide turned around to walk out.

Ratchet set down his boxes, then chased after Ironhide. Steering Ironhide back inside, he laughed as they pulled out lunches, then set them before the group around the table. When even aides and Rockwell were settled, Ironhide pulled out his own food while Ratchet took his. The two sat down and it was quiet.

Still.

Everyone stared at Ironhide without a sound.

"**WHAT!?" **he asked.

"Nothing," Hardie said. "We're just admiring our little mech. The one who wanted a caste court. The one who volunteered our good friend, Rockwell here to morning prayers at the Temple for the rest of your decaorn of delinquency."

It was deadly quiet as Rockwell who was sitting at the end of the table glanced at Ironhide with a startled expression, then one filled with rage. He didn't say a word.

Ironhide stared at him, then grinned. "Well, I try," he said.

The room erupted in laughter, then everyone began to eat.

"Ratchet, how is Optimus doing?" Turbine asked.

Ratchet peered down the huge ornate table. "He's better. I'm not allowing him out for another orn or two. He's got to allow the welds to season."

"There goes football," Sun said. "What's the word on it?"

"There's a league rule that if more than two members of a team get hurt in the line of duty they will reschedule the games around that. Vos and Terra are both rescheduled. When everyone is up to play, then they'll have the games right away even if its in the middle of a decaorn rather than wait for the weekend. Pretty good for all of you that this is so," Delphi said as he glanced around the room.

"How's Prime's hangover?" Raptor asked. "I'd ask infant but I think I already know the answer."

Ironhide frowned at his beloved grandpa, then stared at his half empty beer. "I think I need about fifteen more of these to get through the afternoon."

"Aw," Lissie said as she patted Ironhide's arm with her newly installed and newly repainted servo. "Don't feel bad. I'll help you. You can hold my hand." She smiled, then unsubbed her old damaged servo. She put it on Ironhide's plate.

The bellow he made could be heard for blocks.

=0=TBC 3-17-2020 4-9-2020


	234. Chapter 234

The Diego Diaries: Caste Court, Caste Schmort (dd7 234)

=0=At the Officer's Formal Dining Room, The Citadel, Iacon, Cybertron

They ate together exchanging news, poking at Ironhide who was staring with one optic at his Auntie. Having taken her old servo out of 'storage' in subspace where she kept it until she could have it made into something artistic, thereby keeping her appendage as well as turning a bad thing into a better one, she was gleefully recounting more body part stories with her brother, Steiner, Sun and Jack who were buds from the orn and Hardie. It seemed that Immortals liked to use body parts, theirs and others as embellishments.

Who knew?

Ironhide wasn't the only one who had the willies. Everyone did to some degree or other.

Lissie was The Femme.

"So what's the court's pleasure for our wonderful mech here?" Lissie asked as she hugged Ironhide's shoulders.

Ironhide glanced from her to the others. "Yeah, Appa. What's the shit show for tomorrow?"

Snickers rounded the table. That is, they did from everyone but a smoldering Rockwell.

"Well, since you asked so quaintly," Hardie replied as he beamed at his great great or so grandson. "I think Temple is mandatory but all is not lost. Rockwell, here, is going to join you. When is that, Turbine?"

"We gather at the Well at 0530 joors in the morning. You can't be late. We need all the voices together at the right times in the right harmony," Turbine said as everyone glanced at Ironhide and Rockwell.

"Oh, joy," Ironhide said as he fought to keep a grin off his face. He loved his family.

"Then Ironhide comes with me," Turbine said. "I want you to study the first five chapters of The Chronicles for tomorrow. We can discuss it when I tour the camps north of Nova Cronum."

"Five chapters?" Ironhide asked almost with a whine.

"I could make it ten but I'm going to ease you into this," Turbine said.

"You can have my copy if it helps. I underlined and highlighted all the important stuff as you well know," Alor said with a smirk as he held Halo. "Don't say I didn't do anything for ya."

"I won't," Ironhide said as he unsubbed Ratchet's small old copy. "Thanks, maybe," he said as he handed it to Ratchet.

Ratchet took it, then decided to twist the knife for his impertinence. "I wonder how many orns my appas and ammas didn't eat to get me this little book?"

It was stone silent a moment, then Raptor snickered. "I heard about this game. I also heard that Ironhide never wins."

"He plays it with Springer and Drift. Polyhex mid caste and Kaon low. He never will, either," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Raptor glanced at Rockwell who looked like he had some animation at last. "What's on your processor, Rockwell? You seem to find the game funny, too."

Rockwell gazed coldly at Raptor, then Ratchet. "It is."

The high castes in the room automatically glanced at the mid and low among them. It was a defensive reflex that most who had mixed families in the orn automatically did. Alor, Steiner, Trooper, Lissie and Scout where mid castes. Ratchet was low and everyone else the highest of the high. The aides that worked with the generals and commanders on world were oddly enough high and mid caste Autobots of some duration in the service.

Only Ratchet was low.

"Then tell me," Raptor said with a tight grin. "Let me in on the joke."

Rockwell stared at Raptor, then Hardie.

The rest of the room was neutral as they watched what could be an entertaining, educational or medical moment. As they did, Hard Drive put his ped on Ironhide's under the table for a second.

Ironhide glanced at his Appa. A slight negative movement of Hardie's helm told Ironhide what he needed to know, so he girded his guts for whatever might happen.

Appa had spoken.

"Come on," Raptor coaxed. "You know you wanna."

"Given that you have all the power and I don't at the moment, however funny you might find that, I don't think telling you what I really think is wise," Rockwell said, ever the slagging lawyer.

Raptor glanced at Hardie, then the others. "Since the quorum is here, what do you say about letting Rockwell have his moment? All in favor raise your servos."

Everyone did including Ratchet who elbowed Ironhide to raise his.

Raptor nodded at them. "Let it be said, therein, that this is protected space and all that's said here is protected. So say I. How do you say?"

The court members nodded. "Aye," they said.

It was silent.

Then Rockwell leaned forward to speak.

:Whatever he says, let it go, Ironhide: Ratchet said off line. :I've heard worse from better:

:Slagger: Ironhide replied as he took Ratchet's servo under the table and squeezed it gently.

:Nothing he says matters. Let your elders try to save him: Ratchet replied as he squeezed back.

"I know that your family was immensely wealthy. I know you had houses and apartments and all of your family went to the best schools. University educations, access to the highest levels of society and opportunity … how does that not make you hypocrites?" Rockwell said.

Hardie and the others glanced at each other, then Raptor sat back as he stared at his father with a grin. "Yeah. How does that work, Atar?"

Hardie grinned at his irrepressible son. "Well, we didn't steal it if that helps. We made it the hard way. We invested in companies that weren't fraggers and we didn't own ten of everything. You **do** know about the foundation that Stephonia and her family created? The one that made ethical investments and funded all manner of good ideas. That one?" he asked.

"The Avatar Foundation. We endowed a major share of it and invested there as a family to ensure it continued," Delphi said.

Everyone of Ironhide's family nodded.

"That one invested in the poor, built homes for them, paid lobbyists to speak on their behalf, took care of the homeless and orphaned and in the end when the revolution came, the leadership went to prison. I do remember that half of what you gave to them was invested and half was spent on charitable projects. There were also investments in companies to bend them into making housing for the poor and homeless. We educated gifted individuals and paid for teachers and doctors to go into the ghettos. All of the foundation did and we were happy to be a part of that. In short, we had the impression of greater wealth than we had because it was tied up in Stephonia's foundation. It was what we wanted, to use what we had to make things better for everyone," Hardie said as Delphi nodded.

"We had money, sure. It was easy to invest in things that were firm and couldn't turn to dust. Our homes were investments and we don't deny it. We helped Stephonia and Rabbet build their foundation and used our homes off and on as collateral for different projects. The things we had were **tools**, Rockwell, for the greater good. We don't deny we had wealth. We do state that we didn't hoard it or use it like weapons. I suppose you're right about the impression of hypocrisy but I'll put our family's universal declaration about what we would do with it against yours," Delphi said. "Unlike your family and almost every high caste we ever met, our family, all of us never forgot what it felt like to be slaves."

"Your family built dynastic ties with Sentinel and the others. You didn't look back," Alor said.

Rockwell sat back. "Why should we? Sentinel came from a distinguished family and was a war hero. Being his nephew by adoption was an honor."

"What did you really know about Sentinel and his family? Especially the war hero part?" Hard Drive asked.

"Enough," Rockwell said coldly as he stared with greatly suppressed anger at the general.

"I knew Sentinel's great grandfather, Tunis. He was an information bot who oversaw a number of factories. Bots dreaded him because he was a lackey of the Quintessans. He saw it as a path upward and because that's how he handled his fear. I can forgive the last part but not the first. He'd take a dislike to someone, make up a story about them, then that bot disappeared," Hardie said. "He was 'taken care of' during the uprising. His body parts were never found. The rest of the family joined the Functionalists when they took over and worked in the bureaus that collated and collected information about everyone.

"Did you know they could hack into your optics and audials to spy on you without you knowing it? His grandfathers on two sides of his family worked at that and that's how they came together as a family when one son bonded with the other's."

"I'd have to believe you to accept that and I don't. You're a well known caste traitor to everyone," Rockwell said.

"You think so?" Hardie said as Raptor's optics narrowed.

Turbine put his ped on Raptor's just in case.

"I** know** so. Sentinel Prime could no more be anything but honorable if he tried." Rockwell leaned forward on his elbows. "He was a **real** mech, a **real **general and he **deserved** the Matrix, not **Orion Pax**." He spat those two words out and it was a testimony to the age and degree that this group had rehabilitated hardcore high castes that Rockwell still had all his appendages. He sat back with satisfaction.

"Sentinel murdered Nominus Prime."

Everyone glanced at Ratchet.

"Everyone knows that. He wanted the Matrix so he had him shot, went to his hospital berth and took the Matrix from him while he lay dying. When he did, he saw that it was a fake. Then he murdered Nominus in his anger," Ratchet finished. "Everyone knows that."

"Liar."

"It's part of the court record during the Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances that was had for his crimes," Raptor replied as Blackjack nodded. Both Blackjacks. "The Pantheon agreed with the witnesses."

Rockwell stared at them. "Sometimes you have to do hard things to keep Cybertron safe and secure."

"Murder?" Ratchet asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Rockwell said.

Alor's ped and Ratchet's pressed down on Ironhide's. He was livid at Rockwell but it hurt. He glared at both of them as Ratchet squeezed his servo.

"I expect you wouldn't. What was your university experience like? Where did you go?" Ratchet asked.

"Why?" Rockwell asked with wariness.

"Just curiosity," Ratchet asked. "I was wondering where you got all your wisdom."

It was silent, then Rockwell leaned forward again. "I attended the University of Capital City. I took a degree in law and government earning good marks." He sat back staring at Ratchet with loathing.

"That's nice. I attended the Medical School at the University of Iacon. I took a degree with honors in medicine. I did my residency at the Military Hospital in Praxus and took an advanced degree in emergency medicine there, also with honors. I did my follow up practicums at the Matrix Children's Teaching Hospital in Polyhex for certifications in surgery and orthopedics, children's, then attained advanced degrees in femme medicine at the University of Altihex before reporting to the Military Hospital of The Citadel in Iacon where I became director of the whole slagging thing within two years.

"That doesn't count the training I took all along and the vorns of battlefield experience I got in the war. You remember the war, right? I was named the Director for Autobot Medicine and Triage, essentially the Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots before the name change three years later. Just so you can know about my ability to cipher things."

Rockwell stared at him. "Medicine. Computers can do what you do."

Ratchet chuckled. "Okay. How about I stick a machete into you and find a medical computer?"

Rockwell sat back with disgust. "How about you machete yourself."

"Tell me about your war experience, infant," Sun said. He glanced at Ratchet. "I knew you were a prodigy but that was impressive, Ratchet, by the way."

"Thanks, Sun," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "I try."

Snickers rounded the room, then all optics were back on Rockwell.

"We're waiting," Jack said as he sat beside his brother. They looked like two Ironhide Buddhas as they sat together.

"I never served. Not everyone had to," Rockwell said. "That's the beauty of The System. Everyone had their place and everyone did what they were supposed to do. We were meant to rule and you were meant to serve," he said as he glanced at Ratchet. "It amazes me that this seems so hard."

Blackjack leaned forward. His arms were crossed over his chassis. "It isn't hard to tell yourself that when you have no stones. You didn't serve but lots of high castes did. All of **us** did when we could've taken the low road and become parasitic leaches like you and your family. We didn't. We cared. We served. We always will," he said, then glanced at his grandfather. "That is, everyone but the little ones now."

Raptor nodded. "Damned straight. It's interesting how they divide that up when they say what he said. Everyone had their place. How is it that almost every high caste I ever met made sure that their 'place' was cushy and well paying without the inconvenience of bullets flying and the prospect of being shot?"

Rockwell stared at the two of them. "My job was to lead."

"Where?" Lissie asked. "Your caste led us off the cliff into Armageddon. You seem to have trouble attaching reality to your tale. Your caste made all the decisions. Your caste had all the power. How is it that you take credit when things go right but when you frag them up with your stupid slag you don't? Why don't you own the things you did? Is it because you see them as shameful? I will never understand how you throw blame on others when no one but you and yours owned all the power."

Rockwell stared at her, then Hardie. "The one who owns the Armageddon is Optimus Prime. He's the one who's responsible for everything that has happened to us and to Cybertron."

It was silent a moment, then Raptor leaned forward.

=0=TBC 3-18-2020 3-18-2020 4-9-2020


	235. Chapter 235

The Diego Diaries: Caste (Away) (dd7 235)

=0=Iacon, dining

Then Raptor leaned forward. "How does the Matrix pick Its bearer?" he asked.

Rockwell stared at him. "There's many ways. The Council of the Ancients knows."

"The Council knows nothing. Alpha Trion tried to get all the things they claimed to know released to the public. Nothing about our sacred side should be kept from us. Nothing that is part of our cultural heritage should be shrouded. I **dare** you to argue with me," Turbine said quietly.

Rockwell stared at him, then Raptor. "The Matrix made Its mind known. The only imposter is Optimus Prime."

Raptor considered that as they sat in silence. He glanced at his fathers. "You were there from Guardian forward. How did the Allspark and Matrix choose the Prime?"

Delphi glanced at Hardie who nodded slightly. He sat back, then began to tell the tale…

^..^ In Simfur just before the first and most important broadcast ever made worldwide in Cybertronian history … "When the world was young," DL-Fee-2 began …

"There's so many coming, I'm worried, Hardie," Delphi said.

The revolution had succeeded, albeit with much bloodshed and now the celebrations had begun worldwide. The hardest part of this whole thing was before them now, forming a government to help make a transition from a slave state to a free one. "The Committee has organized as best they can. Where is Guardian?"

Hardie who was working logistics at a computer station nearby the office of the former local leader of the Quintessan Domination glanced at him. "He's on his way."

Delphi nodded, then looked out the window. "They need help, Hardie. How can we do this? Where is Ironhide and Blackjack? Where's Como and Wirelite? Hercy and the rest?"

"They're on their way, Delph. Don't worry. We got this," Hardie said with more sound than conviction.

The door opened nearby as the rest of the Committee of the Revolution walked into the room. They were led by the one who'd been the mastermind, working with the others like Hardie and Cezr to make the overthrow as bloodless as possible. They turned to him as the others gathered around.

Guardian who was a big mech, tall, powerful and smart as a whip glanced at the group, loving them all at this moment as he never thought possible in the past. He had no formal education and the freedom to think without the fear of decommissioning still hung over all of them, but Guardian was a lot more. He was brave, charismatic, cared about everyone, loved his people, the culture that the bots had devised amongst themselves when their masters weren't looking and wanted the best future possible for their newly freed empire and people. He was the only one who could do what they needed done. He was going to be their first leader or Prime. "We're going to the Temple in a moment and I'm going to speak on the steps. We're all in agreement about this whole process?"

Everyone nodded.

"What about the violence? Has it died down yet? What is the word about prisoners and the collaborators? I fear to hear it," he said in his deep calm voice. His optics were wise and they mirrored his emotions in the moment. He had that ability to make friends and soothe enemies, a skill that would be put to the test now.

"Some areas are calming down and others are still raging. The orders to the local committees and the area commanders are out but the people are enraged. I have no reports of prisoners in custody, Guardian," Hardie said. "As for collaborators ..."

Everyone considered that with dread and weariness, then Guardian began to pace. "The potential for accusations and immediate payback for those who hold grudges is huge. There will be deaths for those who did not collaborate but have enemies. We **cannot **have it." He looked at the group with emotion. "I never thought I would live to see this orn. Its going to be a horrendous amount of work to help our people become their own masters. There will be a lot of trouble before it becomes better. I cannot think of a group of individuals who I love more at this moment than you. Come with me to the Temple and let us help our people."

^,,^ In the dining room at The Citadel in Iacon, Cybertron in the here and now

"We did. We walked in and when we arrived there were literally millions of bots coming from everywhere. The news net was overtaken and images were sent everywhere. Everyone was waiting to hear from Guardian, our leader. I don't know if the tapes still exist but I hope so. Guardian was a wonderful mech. We walked out onto the platform, all of us, and Guardian began to speak," Delphi said …

^,,^ On the steps of the Temple of Simfur, Cybertron long long ago

"**PEOPLE OF CYBERTRON! WELCOME TO THE BIRTH OF A NEW FREEDOM!"**

The sound was nearly animalistic as the crowd roused and they would stay that way, silence only coming with his words. It was clear to everyone present that they were in the presence of greatness and the future was unlimited and unstoppable.

"We have won our freedom," he said as his voice went out over the net. He couldn't speak to anyone over transponders because that ability didn't exist then. Everywhere on Cybertron, The People were listening and watching Guardian. "Now we must do the hard part. We must end the fighting, work toward the common good and put aside the past. In the past lies nothing helpful for the present and the future. I know how hard it is to even contemplate that but it must be started. If we bear the past and all its pain now, then there is no future.

"I know that you have suffered. **All** of us have suffered. But now is the time to find the right path, the path of love and unity. There are only two before us. The path of fear will bring us ruin again. We cannot live afraid and we cannot embark on revenge. The path of love will help us rise as a people, to build a world and empire that is for everyone. **Never again** must we divide ourselves. **Never again** must we look at each other without the full understanding that all of us are** equal**, that all of us are **necessary**, that all of us are **one**. We must make that our creed, these words from Primus Himself or there will be no future for anyone ever again."

^,,^ In a dining room at The Citadel, Iacon, Cybertron in the here and now

"I don't do him justice. That was the gist of his speech and he spoke with such conviction. He was military hardware. I was a worker bee and so was Hardie. Most of us were. We would become the Autobots and the military hardware would become in the end the Decepticons. Guardian would pay a high price some orn down the road because the hate was too strong and too slow in relenting. But as he spoke the Temple began to glow ..." Delphi continued …

^,,^ On the steps of the Temple, Simfur, Cybertron long long ago

He spoke from his spark and the crowd as vast as the sea listened silently. It was almost spooky to Delphi as he watched. Then a light began to glow behind them and the crowd roused in surprise. They turned, the Committee, to look at the building which was becoming shrouded in a milky white light, one that was almost crystalline in appearance that was emanating from within. They watched as It grew brighter, then something began to rise upward from within. It passed through the roof like it wasn't there, then continued. An object was rising into the sky.

The crowd began to step back, their cries of fear almost a bestial moan.

Guardian and the Committee glanced at them, then the sight forming behind them. A bright object was rising upward and when it reached a height over the building, It stopped to hang in the air and pulse Its radiance. Everyone hushed as a feeling of intense emotion seemed to reach them from It, a feeling of peace, love and protection. Guardian began to walk toward the Temple, then paused to look up in front of the great doors.

^,,^ In the dining room at The Citadel in the here and now

"He was standing there staring upward, ever putting himself in between our people and danger. I remember taking your servo, Hardie and thinking that maybe we weren't going to win after all, that this was some kind of device that the Quintessans left behind to kill us all. That's when the light from the object struck Guardian in the spark chamber and he was pulled upward off the ground ..." Delphi continued …

^,,^ At the Temple of Simfur, Cybertron long long ago

"**WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" **Wirelite cried out as she hugged Como in terror.

"**I DON'T KNOW! WHAT IS THAT!?"** someone else said.

Everyone was transfixed by the spectacle and Hardie who was debating in his processor shooting the object before It could harm Guardian felt an immediate soothing sensation. It was as if something as old as the universe was speaking just to him. Then he noticed that everyone everywhere suddenly relaxed as a sensation of awe overwhelmed them. At no time but during the blessings of the Festivals of Primus to come would the feeling given come close to being duplicated. If he had thought about it when he saw It happen he would understand that the Blessing at Festivals was a reminder and promise by Primus and The One of Their love and protection. It would be given during this holy orn to commemorate that first time It had been granted for all who would come after, forever.

But this was now and that was then.

Guardian seemed enveloped by the light and disappeared from view. Then lightning flashed out in all directions. A cry could be heard as well but no one felt anything but the intense love from who knew where, something that for many was the first time they ever felt that emotion, such was the arduous ordeal of their existence up to now.

Then the light collapsed and rolled out everywhere enveloping everyone in Its loving embrace. They could hear voices, murmurs that they would learn in future were the sparks of their loved ones and friends departed to the Matrix. They were comforting and reassuring the living that all would be well, that they were close and no one was ever truly parted. It would be then that another facet of transformation would become part of their thoughts. Then the light went away as a groan of intense longing and sorrow burst from the crowd. They cried out, then went silent.

Standing on the platform was a new version of a great and revered individual. Standing on the platform bearing the first Primal frame, radiating with the power of an alien device that could be seen pulsating in his chest, Guardian Prime was presented to his people. The Matrix flashed out a Blessing as well, one that enveloped the world for a moment as It announced who and what It was. Then the light vanished but the people were comforted. It would be the first and only time that the Matrix did so beyond the Blessings of the Festival and individual efforts of It's bearers to help others.

Guardian was silent a moment, then walked forward to the edge of the platform. It would be the first time he would speak as a Prime and it would be the first time they would hear him through their transponders. A new feature of their life, this form of Primal communication had been birthed before their very optics along with him in his new format and he would utter words that would ring among The People as some of the most comforting ever spoken by a Cybertronian … "I am Guardian Prime."

^,,^ In a dining room at The Citadel in Iacon, Cybertron in the here and now

"I don't think its possible to tell anyone who wasn't there what that moment was like and what it meant. Few Primes in the history of The People were as loved as that one and few loved us back, **ALL** of us that much. Optimus Prime is the only other one. Guardian doesn't get his due and he was the best of us," Delphi said as Sun, Hardie and Jack nodded. "I loved him like a brother and followed him into the brave new world. We came to Praxus and made the Code because it was clear to all of us and even him that the curse of our people, the system that falsely made some more equal than others wasn't going to die." Delphi looked at Rockwell who stared at him with a shuttered expression. "**That** is how a real Prime is chosen.

"Sentinel faked his choosing. He and the rest, all of them but for Guardian and Optimus weren't chosen like that. Prime ascended to the Primeship in the Council Chamber of the Ancients, right before their optics in the same manner as Guardian. The Council kept the Matrix in the Imperium between Primes and not the Temple because they wanted to continue to choose the next leader like it meant nothing. That's why corruption killed our world. It died because there was no room to love everyone of us the way we **ALL DESERVED! ALL OF US!** It died because some wouldn't let the poison go," Delphi concluded.

The room was solemn and silent.

=0=TBC 3-19-2020 4-9-2020


	236. Chapter 236

The Diego Diaries: Now (dd7 236)

This was supposed to go out last night. Sigh … :D:D:D

=0=In a dining room at The Citadel

"I know you think you're very put upon, all of us making you do and think about things you don't want to do," Jack said as the others nodded. "This is about you and it isn't. Actually, most of this isn't about you."

"Oh, do tell," Rockwell said with anger.

Blackjack laughed. "I'm Blackjack the Elder, former Quintessan slave, Praxian Elite Warrior and Immortal. I have many other things to do but here I am trying to help you pull yourself together. This isn't Cybertron in the orn and it never will be. That life with its privileges and inequities will never come again. If you had any character and the ability to feel shame and remorse there might be a quick end to this. But because you were raised in a bubble, because you were never challenged out of your thinking, place and privilege, this is going to take as long as it takes. We do it with you but we do it for everyone else who harbors the same poison."

"You're young, infant," Trooper said. "You never had to feel the pain of deprivation and fear nor wonder where your place was in society. You never had to worry about your dreams coming true. I'm mid caste and so is the bond, here. Our sons, Steiner and Alor are as well. Imagine if they'd enforced the laws they pulled out of their aft to the degree that they should have and told everyone they would ... imagine a world without Alie's talent being allowed full rein. A world without us, me and Scout. The talent would still be there rotting but the music, the books and plays, all of it would never have been created."

"Considering that your family is the pinnacle of creative achievement in several art forms, that would have been a disaster, Troop," Hardie said.

"Thank you, Hardie," Trooper said with spark felt emotion. "We were 'allowed' to flourish because they saw personal benefit and gain from it. There was no other reason to allow it."

"I was 'lucky'. too. Some fragged up slagger saw talent in me and it was allowed to be developed. It wasn't for my benefit either. It was for theirs. I always had slaggers sent to me to repair or revive from the high castes. Those fraggers did what they wanted and a lot of them abused themselves knowing they could be fixed. The rest of the planet had to make due. That was the biggest and worst waste of our existence, not allowing talent and dreams to exist past a certain circle of usually hapless slaggers with little talent and imagination. Your caste killed your own innovation, too," Ratchet said. "Why apply yourself when your hand will always be filled?"

"I dreaded parties," Turbine said. "I dreaded the conversations, the obliviousness and worse that the leadership felt for everyone. I knew there was hunger and hopelessness and when I talked about it they didn't want to listen. It wasn't that they didn't want to feel badly. It was because they didn't **care**. It was all abstract to them, what they felt about Cybertron. It was a … a remote feeling about the totality of Cybertron without any feeling for all its parts. Do you really think that Sentinel Prime cared about anything but himself? What he wanted for Cybertron with his greatly professed love for it was the restoration of the material part. He didn't care about doing anything for the people. He couldn't. He was as much a prisoner of his own delusions as you are."

"So now I'm mental," Rockwell said with dripping venom.

"You **are**, You have a sickness of the spark," Delphi said. "If you can't care about something without expecting a return for feeling it, if you can't see the life most of our people led and not feel rage, if you couldn't look at everyone and see yourself when you did, then yes, in my opinion you're mental. All of us here fought for **everyone ****and we still do. **Your lifestyle and laws made Megatron **inevitable**. He wasn't the **problem**. He was the **symptom**.

"If there had been a just and equitable society where everyone was equal and had their rights to dream and then act upon it, there would have been nothing for which Megatron could stir up the public. You can't crush a dream. You can't halt feelings. The People had them. They were done with you and your ego slag. All the punishment and prisons in the world couldn't stop that train from ramming into you at full speed. It was always interesting to me that your caste was too oblivious or stupid to see it. Megatron was made **more** inevitable every orn with every crackdown and repressive law that was enacted."

Hardie leaned on his elbows. "You made the mistake of thinking that everyone who is high caste is like you and still wants what you want. There are millions of our former caste here and they've moved on. They don't harbor the delusion that fuels you because they understand that the past is gone, the present won't permit it and the future depends upon us being vigilant against it. There is no version of this new paradigm where the ideas and behaviors that you revere will ever come back. It never will. No one will willingly go back into their chains. Most of us in this room can attest to that personally."

Ironhide stared at the heroes of his existence and felt the blazing rage that thinking of them as slaves always brought to his processor. That they were ever disrespected let alone abused, afraid and desperate was a searing pain in his spark. The sons and grandsons of those wholly mistreated dealt with this everywhere massive injustice occurred.

When he was small and struggling to understand, he used to think about why they didn't just leave or fight the enemy. In his limited child understanding of how a system can steal your spark and how fear can paralyze a nation and a world, he didn't know how complex things could be. He did now but it still sparked an inferno of vengeful hatred in his spark when they talked about that time and the events they participated in that shaped the future of their world.

"In the end, infant, you have two choices. You can learn the new life and uphold it no matter your feelings or you can enjoy jail. We have the authority to control you because you **gave** it to us. We plan to work on this blind spot in your thinking as long as it takes. You have to decide when that train will finally reach the station," Raptor said. "There's plenty who decide they can't change but they find they can live in them. In time, they actually do. I don't know that **you** can. I think you're mental over this issue. I don't trust you in the general population with these ideas and values."

Turbine nodded. "You're standing in the way of everything that The One and Primus taught. They taught us that we had a duty to love each other and to see justice and unity prevail everywhere. Your path is the anti-love. If we had held to what we were asked to believe we wouldn't be here and everyone would be living the high life on Cybertron. Your caste destroyed our planet with their behavior and laws. Now your caste has to help put it back together."

"**You're** high caste, Turbine," Rockwell said. "You don't seem capable of feeling anything over losing our rights under the laws. That treachery I can't forgive.."

"I never felt it. Ever. As for the laws … I can write a law now and get it passed that says high castes are the new lows and whenever anyone sees one they should hit them hard with whatever's laying around. How's that for a law? Laws are only ideas everyone agrees upon subject to change when they don't and no one agrees with the caste system anymore. I don't regret the loss of what I never loved.

"As for the rest, my clan and family raised me differently and that's the crux here. You were raised steeped in the poison. Everyone in your family chose to follow that thinking. Now you sit here and everything you know has not only been called out, its been condemned by The One and The Great Lord both. All of us heard and saw. Plenty of others did as well. You can ask them and get the same answers. Its too bad for now for those who still cling to this abomination but then your family has the same problem as you and taught you well," Turbine replied. "You're selfish, self involved and delusional."

Rockwell leaned back, crossed his arms over his chassis and stared at them with a firm commitment to his thinking.

"Too bad you were because you miss out on the fun," Alor said as he glanced at Ratchet. "Are we still on for a boozer this Second Friday? The squad and all?"

"We are," Ratchet said with a giant smile. "How about stuffing kids in daycare and the boys come, too? We can all go to jail and the kids can get foster homes and a better shot at life."

Huge laughter greeted that.

Sun leaned toward Rockwell. "That was a joke, just so you know."

"Is that so? Sounds like a good idea to me," Rockwell said.

Sun glanced at Hardie for a moment as animation and surprise lit up several of the elders during the brief off line conversation they had.

Then Hardie who chuckled nodded.

Sun glanced back at Rockwell. "Well, this is your lucky orn."

Rockwell stared at him with sudden wariness. "What?"

"I just adopted you," Sun said.

Rockwell sat straighter. "No."

"Oh yes," Sun said with a big smile. "According to The Code and the Court's scope, I can and I just did. Think of me as the anti-Sentinel. He was I'm told your adoptive uncle, right?"

Ratchet grinned at Sun who was on the future bond list. "Give us the gory details, Sun. You know you wanna."

"There was once a problem with a dynastic bond and resultant adult dynastic adoptions. The court, us, had to settle it. It involved the adoption of several adults from industrial families that involved inheritances. Of course," Sun said as he glanced at Rockwell. "It always seems to involve money somewhere. Anyway, the court resolved it by doing a temporary transfer of custody of several of the miscreants until things could be resolved through the civil courts and by negotiation in arbitration. The catch to the adoption was that they had to abide by Praxian rules and all of the parts of our code that are in the legal system of Cybertron. Invoking. All of it."

"The **frag** I will," Rockwell said venomously.

"You will," Hardie said. "I concurred and its done. The forms are being registered with the Magistrate's Court right now. Understand, Rockwell, the consequences of disobedience. If you disobey anything we demand, you will be shunned. Your bond will be shunned. Your family, your elders. I will post it myself among the congregation and make it universal. You do understand, don't you, what it takes to ask for the shunning to end? That is, if I feel that I want it. I'm not going to be amenable nor is this court to anything that doesn't help you make the jump. Right now, you're the son of Ironhide the Elder. You must and will obey everything that he tells you to do as a faithful son or the consequences under the Praxian Code will be immediate and severe."

Rockwell stared at all of them with a mix of emotions, fear, fury, uncertainty. For the first time anyone of those present had looked at him, he was actually showing a normal array of reactions. He sat back, his expression hardening to something defiant and uncertain. "Frag all of you. What if I never agree to change?"

"Then I will have a son who's not only stupid but disappointing." Sun glanced at Hardie and Jack. "I wasn't my CNA that's responsible. That will be my only consolation."

**HUGE **laughter and agreement met that.

=0=TBC 3-21-2020 4-10-2020

**HAPPY SPRING IN THE NORTHERN TIER EARTH AND HAPPY FALL IN THE SOUTHERN!**


	237. Chapter 237

The Diego Diaries: Sphere (dd7 237)

=0=Iacon on their way back with a sulker (not Ironhide)

"Where are you going now, Ratchet?" Ironhide asked as they all walked toward the space bridges at The Citadel to go to wherever they were going.

"I have to check Optimus, then sit in on one of the final pre-sign off meetings for the space station. This one has all the heads of departments and the like along with the reporters. We're going to show it to them at its near final stages, then discuss a lot of things that need understood," Ratchet said. He looked at Ironhide who was stowing Halo. "Where are you going with that infant, I might add?"

"I have to help Appa, then tomorrow I have to go with Amma," Ironhide said as he shot uptight optics at Turbine. "That many chapters?"

"I was thinking more," Turbine said as Ironhide slowed in dismay.

"Uh, that's alright, Amma. If you go too fast you miss the, uh, nuances," Ironhide said, then he smiled a big cheese eating smile like Orion.

"You can flash me the biggest and best smiles you have, infant, but it won't get you out of this," Turbine said as they walked into the big bridge room that transported individuals around the planet and beyond. "Though they're cute as a button."

"Frag," Ironhide said with a snivel.

Ratchet hugged him. "You want my little book?"

"I have Ada's. At least he underlined and highlighted slag for me," Ironhide said with a smirk. "Slaggers. **SINCE WHEN IS T****HE T****EMPLE USED FOR PUNISHMENT!?"**

"When your baby boy turns out to be a hoodlum," Turbine said as he hugged the slag out of Ironhide. "See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya," he said as he stepped through to go to his district in Nova Cronum.

"Who** wouldn't **want to be me?" Ironhide asked to great derision.

Ratchet walked through his bridge into The Fortress with laughter from the others lighting his way. He grinned as he walked upward to leave the building, then headed across town to the home tower. Upward he went in the elevator, then out to the Penthouse. Rapping on the door, he peered inside. Prime was sitting on his chair working on official business and a Prowl-Prepared™ lunch as Ratchet walked in with a grin. "Well, look at you," he said before sitting in Prowl's chair. "Any owies I have to kiss?"

"I am sitting on most of those," Optimus said with a grin.

Ratchet laughed as he scanned Prime. "You're doing better. Its rather nice that you don't have to depend upon automatic repair systems for this stuff. If we hadn't done that so much in the past our hurts would heal faster now. But going off half cocked with them only healed so far, its made it harder and longer to now. You can't abuse yourself, even us without paybacks some fine orn. That's why I laugh so much at Bay's movies. He killed the medic, then expected everyone to survive the wounds he gave us in the films. Remember when Lockdown impaled you with a sword?"

"I try not to," Optimus said with a smirk.

"That's why you have me," Ratchet soothed. "There's no way you would have survived a sword below the spark chamber. In fact, I think he hit your spark core given the fire and explosions that poured out of the wound. Now we can take the time to really heal and get it done. Amirite?" he asked with a dazzling smile.

"If you say so, Mom," Optimus said.

"You're awfully smart alec today," Ratchet said. "I think that's a good look for you."

Prime grinned. "I try," he said as they both laughed. "What is the timeline, then?"

"Well, I would okay you to light duty at The Fortress tomorrow. Then a good week or so," Ratchet said. "I want the welds to set as they say. I want be sure that they can take the beating. I'm going to tell Password at the league office that I won't clear you for the game this weekend and its a call in progress for the one next decaorn. I don't want to keep putting arm and leg struts in."

"I am not against that idea either," Prime said. "They still feel tender. Is that normal?"

Ratchet scanned him, then considered the data. "Yep." He smiled. "You can't abuse yourself the way you do and not feel it. I'm very clear that you've passed millenniums with your pain receptors dialed down to zero."

"You noticed that did you?" Prime asked with a grin.

"I did." Ratchet grinned. "Speaking of pain receptors … Sun did the shock treatment with Rockwell. He's not progressing so Sun adopted him. Or was it Jack? I don't know. Both of them are so handsome I sort of lose track of myself when they're around."

Prime laughed. "That went over well, did it?"

"Like a lead balloon," Ratchet said. "What are you working on?"

"The space station, the follow ups on Nova Cronum and the planetary movements. A number of different things and budgets … I do not like doing budgets, Ratchet." Prime grinned. "Such is the life."

"And what a life it is," Ratchet said. "I think we can start towing the station to its parking site. They want to put it between Jupiter and Saturn, those who care one way or the other. Most of them aren't part of the operation though. Just commentators and jack asses on Earth in the media."

"And they will never be. Make sure, Ratchet, that they understand that I hold clear title on that station." Prime grinned. "If you need them, I have the keys."

"That's because you're the mech. By the way, if I get them expect me to joy ride. I wonder how fast that slagger can go with me behind the wheel?" Ratchet grinned. "I always wanted to drag race with space stations. It's on my bucket list."

Prime grinned. "I think I have that fantasy myself."

Ratchet snickered. "What do you need before I go and lie to the rubes?"

Prime grinned. "You can hand me that remote over there," he said pointing to the teevee remote sitting on a chair nearby.

Ratchet rose to get it, then tossed it to him. "Enjoy your down time. These are the days of your life, or so a soap opera told me once."

"You, too. I will be here watching westerns if you need me. I do believe they are doing a 'Virginian' marathon on channel 73," Prime said.

"Tape them for me. Old Ironbutt is having it out with the elders. He might need the diversion." Ratchet grinned. "He has to read and be ready to discuss the first ten or so chapters of the Chronicles with Amma Turbine tomorrow."

"I thought it was only five," Optimus said with a grin.

"He's never going to learn when to hold them and when to fold them," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "See what I did there? Huh? Huh?"

"I did, pardner," Optimus said with a chuckle. "Have fun."

"You, too, but not too much. You aren't cleared for that yet. Good thing you're bonded with Prowler," Ratchet said as he walked to the door and left. It closed quietly behind him. Prime's laughter, however, was anything but quiet.

Optimus stared at the door with amusement, then clicked the remote to turn on his western channel. Bonanza was still running. Hoss was chasing leprechauns. He grinned. He loved this episode. With a lighter spark, he worked on his duty while he indulged his fun side.

For once, the self denying slagger.

=0=The big conference room, The Fortress, Mars

Ratchet sat down in his chair with the remotes and a couple of data pads. Sitting on the table were about fifty humans from the habitats on world and on the massive monitor that filled the back wall, separate screens showed the faces of about two hundred more. He grinned, then punched a few buttons. "Hear ye, hear ye, this slagger is now in session. I'm Commander Ratchet, Ambassador of the whole shebang and Secretary of State for the Prime of Cybertron and we're going to go through this meeting to get a bead on the status of the station, the schedule for its occupation and the rules.

"I know that everyone knows each other, that you're aware of the rules and all of that. But it never is out of order to go over it again, especially when everyone is gathered together to hear it. There's no plausible deniability that way," he said as the group laughed from wherever they were.

Sitting on the table were the leaders of the various habitats, the four consortium reporters for the MCA who were stationed here to do reporting for all services back on Earth, local reporters from Unidad, Earth 1 and Earth2 along with leadership and top management from the same places and The Resort, NEST and the Consulate. They were all here to get the updates and ask a zillion questions. Most of them had to do with how they could network together. Given that Unidad and this station were exclusive property of the Prime and Autobot Nation, their autonomy was guaranteed in relation to the others.

"Let me update you on the station itself. All of it is finished including the levels of agriculture except for some of the electronics that manage the security of the station's plant and a few things needed to open the Teletraan nexus that you will use for your work and other research. Every habitat has a reserved sector for their programs and access to non-risk or public access information. The library system for everyone is networked with our own, the University and the museums. Part of the Archives of Cybertron and the Art Museum are available as well. The only things you can't access are those deemed secured.

"The station itself has 160 decks, all of them tall enough for us to walk around in. We build our habitats, all of them with that possibility. We need to be able to access them for all of the noted situations in the agreements and treaties. The top twenty decks are going to be reserved for agriculture. The next twenty are labs and offices. The next forty are habitations. Everyone who lives here has their own apartment.

"We're very clear that amenities are important and want any Autobot Nation employees to have a good quality of life. It will take a long time to inhabit all of the station so those floors that are in dormancy will be locked out for you. That way we can upkeep everything better by controlling the amount of space being used against that which is waiting occupation through expansion. We also will have a deck with sports facilities, trails to run, swimming and other possibilities. That will be below the habitation decks.

"There will be private as well as communal dining. It's designed to feed hundreds and hundreds at a time. There will also be the town decks, two of them that are designed to hold businesses and make a downtown for the 'city' that's created by this design. There will be an administrative plaza with the city hall, hospital, library, three schools for the children, a museum, the newspapers and broadcast studios located together as well as a big business district for individuals to make and conduct businesses to make this experience more 'normal' for you.

"The plant occupies the bottom 20 levels which will be off limits to all of you and will be manned by our people who will bridge in and out from Autobot City for shifts. Its designed inside the station to simulate the circadian cycle for you with dawn, day, evening and night, utilizing the twenty-four hour day span from Earth. Lighting will adjust as the day wears onward though outside will be the darkness of space. The station is a massive thing with floor to ceiling windows all around so that you can see outside. Its as secure as can be given that we've been doing this for zillions of years. We want both experiences available, space and the sensation of life on a planet.

"We've discussed the Resort's suggestions with Judy and the Resort Squad and have approved the station as a stopover for tourists. We also have plans to open an annex to The Resort on one of the levels for a future date to operate as a hotel and spa. The station will have a large area of restaurants, shops and the like for Cybertronian goods whose proceeds go directly into the Primal Foundation located in the 'town' decks. All of that will be finalized down the road when the station is operational and the kinks worked out. We have applications for businesses which will be discussed further down the agenda.

"There will be two levels of recreational development of environmental habitats that include and are not limited to a grassland, forests, lakes with beaches and running rivers. Those are still being created so those decks will be off limits for now. There will be a road system and places to hike and camp built in with the idea of making slopes where some skiing can be managed. We'll be creating as many different features of Earth as we can given that this is a space station and not a planet. Space can mess you up if you're not used to it so we want an area that can be used for recreation and feel like home.

"The Hu-An are in charge of that and the agricultural levels. They've done the hard work of turning soil into something useful and making sure all the plants, the water features, small animals, birds and insects are up and running. We're going to be very careful what we introduce among the bird, insect and fish population. They tell me the squirrels are having a great time in the forests.

"We're going to look at images now," Ratchet said as he activated another wall size screen that was seldom used in committee meetings but was there nonetheless when they were planning things for missions.

The screen came on with the logos of the Primes, Mars and Cybertron. The newly added icon for the Empire was there as well. The background was the ever changing screensaver for the Community Bulletin Board featuring images of Cybertron, Mars, Earth and the local group. Ratchet tapped his remote and the scene changed.

The view of space was incredible. In the distance, the lights of the Midway Array could be seen. In the foreground, the space station hung in the darkness like a jewel. It was silver in coloration with a belt of copper that ran around the middle of it with glyphs and images inlaid in it. Lights poured out of it from every level and if you looked hard enough you could see the odd person walking around or a bot. At the top and bottom of it spires extended, deep space antennas for expediting information and bearing some of the load of talk between Earth, Mars and Cybertron.

It was a glorious thing to see.

Ratchet grinned, then sat back to enjoy their amazement. "This station is nearly in place. We're putting it between Mars and Earth as you can see from the Midway Array. Jupiter and Saturn don't help us with retrieving information in a timely manner. This does. We've placed antennas to help get Seeker information from deep space patrols faster, send and receive from Cybertron more swiftly and it looks fabulous." He smiled brilliantly.

Huge laughter greeted that. Whatever else they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Probably.

:What's the name of the station, Ratchet, and have you settled on the director of the whole thing?: someone asked from the crowd.

Ratchet grinned. "We have. The director is going to be a mech named Cisco. He's a graduate of a number of great schools, is an economist who's taken up studies in agriculture and has a vast background in running space stations. He's a mech from Helex and has a large family. His sons are going to be helping with the station as well, working in management and communications. You'll find him a lot of fun and he's a really decent mech with a lot of experience in working with aliens. Given that the station is owned by Autobot Nation, we decided given that its actually in space, the least amenable placement for organics, that we'd pull our most senior station commander into the job."

:So they'll have command over all of the programs and the station itself?; a reporter asked.

Ratchet nodded. "This is a station in a zero error environment. Its much more dangerous a place than Mars. You might, just might survive a boo-boo on Mars but not in space. As for the name, we're going to call this The Prima Station of Cybertron and Mars."

It was silent a moment, then the reporter asked again. :I've heard that name before. Who or what is Prima?:

Ratchet smiled brilliantly. "Why, that's the name of Prowler's little brother."

They stared at him in silence.

=0=On a dimensional plane nearby

"Do you suppose they really named it for the baby?" Solus asked with amusement.

"No. I watched the meeting," Micronus said. "I find them amusing."

"It's named after Prima then," Solus asked.

Micronus nodded. "It is. I wonder when they'll name something after Me."

"Give them time, brother. Give them time." Solus grinned. "They named their daughter after Me."

Micronus smirked at Her. "Rub it in."

"I will," She said with a smile.

A bright light flashed, then two mechs walked forward, Onyx and Prima Prime. They paused beside the two. Prima stared at the scene before them, then looked at the others. "They have the station running, I take it."

"They do. They named it after Me," Micronus said with a wicked grin.

=0=TBC 3-22-2020 4-10-2020

The reference to 'hold them or fold them' was from The Gambler by Kenny Rogers who died yesterday.


	238. Chapter 238

The Diego Diaries: The Station and Stuff (dd7 238)

=0=Elsewhere at the same time

They walked out of The Paint Box after having a detailing to touch things up. They had one every few decaorns even if they didn't need it. Given their status as senior Autobots 'of influence' they were asked to keep up appearances.

"You look good."

"Thanks. Where to now, hoss?" Springer asked the mellow fellow walking along with him.

"I was thinking about cards at Club Hoyle," Drift said as they ambled toward the Metro station nearby.

"Sounds good to me. I love to eat Hot Rod's Oreos," Springer said as they walked down the steps to disappear from sight.

Drift's laughter followed them.

=0=The Fortress at the same time

"The majority of levels will be locked out, almost ninety of them," Ratchet continued. "As the projects, population and expansion of other specific decks such as the farms and such grow, we can add them in. This station is geared to a maximum population of 50,000 humans with positions on board but we're capping it at 10,000 employees at first. The population that comes at first will be bigger with families and other dependents. We're also going to be looking over applications of retired parents, siblings and the like who want to come as well.

"The employment opportunities for them will be available and as businesses open, we'll accommodate family members first that want to work or volunteer. Optimus Prime is a good employer and unless the volunteerism is explained to our satisfaction as a voluntary thing for the common good, all workers will be paid with benefits. There will be a branch of the Credit Union of Mars in the business and downtown sector for you to do WIFI transactions. Your salaries will be deposited there. An account is opened for each new employee and your dependents can use it, too. Its owned by everyone and thus has no fees or other scams to strip mine anyone.

"The downtown will be where the city-type amenities are and it covers an entire level which is designed to have streets, business fronts, department stores, restaurants, entertainments, government offices, the offices for the station will be there as well and the City Hall Building of Prima Station. We intend to have the three schools on the same city block with the playgrounds for each available. There will be a track for the older kids and tennis courts and the like with astroturf for everyone. We've studied cities and towns all over Earth and have tried to anticipate what you might need to feel at home here," Ratchet continued.

=0=Club Hoyle

They walked in, spotting their marks sitting at a table across the room, then gathered their 'chips' at he dispenser. Drift grinned. "You account registers low. You better filled it again. You might not dominate the game today, you know."

Springer glanced at Drift who was standing beside him with two handfuls of Oreos. "Are you undercutting my confidence again?"

Drift grinned at Springer as he filled his account, then collected his Oreos. "Would I do that?"

Springer smirked. "I'd be hurt."

"Aw," Drift said. "Want me to kiss it?"

"Not here, ba-bee," Springer said as he led the way to the table where Smokey, Hot Rod, Smokey the Elder, Devcon, Blurr, Jolt, Bee and First Aid were sitting with snacks, drinks and cards. "Hi. I can see you waited for us." He pulled a chair to sit.

"You snooze, you lose," Hot Rod said as he shuffled the cards.

Smokey who was sitting in front of him with a defiant expression took his cards, then sent two back. "My amma is winning just so you know," he said to Springer even as he gloated at Hot Rod.

Roddy took his cards, then peered at Smokey with a slightly bored expression. "You said something?"

Smokey frowned as the others snickered. They antied up and the game began in earnest.

=0=Sun and Rockwell

"Down here."

Rockwell glanced over the lip of the deep hole, then set the bag down. He was lit inside but it didn't show on his face. He was also not going to allow the big mech to best him. He slid down the hill, then walked to where Sun stood with the three other big mechs who were his aides. Sun was a General of the Army and thus, his status, abilities and perks were legendary, earned and supported.

Optimus Prime was a good mech to work for.

"What do you think, infant?" Sun asked as he pointed downward into a hole. Half a dozen giant rockets lay there covered in rubble and bent steel. It was a miracle that they were dormant this long. What Sun didn't tell Rockwell was that the fuses weren't installed and though they carried a big payload they weren't going to explode.

Rockwell stared into the cavity, then felt fear rise in his spark. He glanced at Sun. "They have to come out."

"How?" Sun asked like he was talking to a recruit which in some ways he was.

"I don't know." Rockwell stared at him with defiance and studied indifference.

"Well, consider the payload. These are rockets that shuttles and cruisers fired," Sun said. "They leave a bigger hole than this with one of them exploding. We have about four or five … maybe more. What do you suggest we do?"

Rockwell stared at Sun. "I don't care."

The aides who were aware of the situation stepped back with carefully concealed amusement and contempt. Sun and his family were well known for being the last stop in the station for the hardest of the hard afts around.

It was tense as Sun stared at Rockwell. "I'm waiting," he said.

"Then you're going to have to wait forever," Rockwell replied.

"Okay," Sun said. He stared at Rockwell silently until he could catch the tells that Rockwell was becoming unnerved.

It seemed to drag onward, then Rockwell turned to go back up the bank.

Sun glanced at an aide, all of whom were veterans who loved him and asked to be on his staff. One of them stepped in Rockwell's way.

Rockwell stared at him, tried to go around but couldn't when the other two stepped to the edge of the first to block his path. Rockwell turned around to Sun, then walked over to sit on a rock. It was silent a moment.

"What's the story on the rockets?" Sun asked his aide, Collider, the one taking notes.

He made a show to look, then glanced at Sun. "They're degrading. They need to be removed before they fall apart."

"What's the problem with munitions that fall apart, Devi?" Sun asked another aide, one who'd been a paratrooper in the orn.

"They become unstable. Anything can trigger them," Devi replied.

It was tense, then Sun picked up a big rock. "What happens if I throw this rock at that rocket?" he asked the third aide, Pollus.

"It could explode it or not," Pollus said with a grin. "You aren't going to play Russian Roulette again are you? I do remember the last time you did they had to rebuild a warehouse from the ground up."

Rockwell glanced at Sun who was lightly tossing the rock in his servo. "Nice game but I'm not buying it."

Sun grinned slightly. "Devi … in all the time you've known me have I ever been afraid of something?"

"No, General," Devi said. "I've never seen it." Devi glanced at the others who shook their helms. "None of us have, apparently."

Sun grinned. "Climb up, boys."

Devi, Pollus and the third, the grizzled mech, Collider grinned at Sun, then began to climb upward.

"If he tries to follow, collapse the edge so he can't," Sun said as the group made it to the top.

Rockwell stared at Sun, then the others. He stood up from the rock and began to climb but they ditched the edges topside which rained down upon him. He turned to Sun in his frustration. "I don't want to play your game."

"I know," Sun said as he sat on a boulder. "I don't mind, though."

Rockwell stared at him, then walked across the hole to reach the other side. Before he could climb Pollus was there waiting for him. He tried other directions but was thwarted again. He glared at Rockwell, then sat down again. "Frag you. I don't care anymore."

"I think you do," Sun said. "I think you care a lot about **yourself.** What mystifies me even after all this time is how you don't care about anyone else. How do you do that, slagger? How does the plight of others not reach your spark?"

Rockwell stared at him, then glanced away.

"When I was a slave, and I was … so were **your** ancestors, slagger. All of us were slaves. I used to see the overseers decide to slag someone, then make up a reason for the collaborators to have them removed. They didn't do anything to deserve it. I never saw anyone who did but it didn't matter. They had to die. They did. In numbers." Sun looked at the rock. "If I hit that rocket with this stone, it wouldn't be fair either. Would it."

Rockwell stared at him. "You have a point, I suppose."

"I do. I want you to understand that the world is only as fair as we want it to be. It's like wealth. Our family had it in droves. We could've piled it up or we could make it work. We decided to work it, to make it count. That made things more fair to us. Your family piled it up and sat on it. Why?"

Rockwell stared at Sun. "Why should I explain it to you?"

"You should. Why should you and yours get the lion's share of the wealth when you didn't earn it? You couldn't make one thing that you manufactured. You didn't design it either. You had no part in any of the processes that made it including the actual manufacturing yet you decided to have all the wealth around and then some. How did you live with the idea that mechs and femmes worked long and hard in your crappy factories and didn't earn enough to feed their children? How do you fall so low in your spark that you can't feel anything?" Sun shook his helm. "You were never hungry, scared or deprived. You never had a bad or hard orn. If you wanted it, you got it and that was that."

"That was the way it was," Rockwell answered.

"So was the Quintessan Oppression. So was the Functionalist Tyranny. Do I have to tell you what those led to? Do I have to tell you what happened because they did? Its too bad you never knew what it meant to be powerless, to feel injustice and feel hopeless. You don't have to be a slave to be powerless but it feels the same way. You have nothing without your freedom. Ask anyone who is sick. You never have anything if you don't have the love, respect and friendship of others. Your shanix pile can't love you. It can get you things but when you need love or companionship, it can't give that back. You live in a sea of things and you have nothing."

Rockwell stared at him. "Are you finished?"

"No," Sun said with a smile. "I'm only beginning. You're mine and I own you. Consider it that way. I would never own another. I know what that feels like but for you I make the exception. For you, I will own your orns. You're going to see the other side of the coin and experience it intimately. You're going to see what you and your ideas wrought and you're going to feel the helplessness of what your beloved System did. This is the endgame of your endeavors," Sun said moving his arm to encompass all the devastation around him. "This is the direct result of what you and your ideas have caused. Without your ideas, this would be home. All would be well."

"This was the result of Optimus Prime's failures," Rockwell said.

Sun laughed. "Sad little mech. The decline and war had started before Optimus ascended. Sentinel was already deploying troops to kill our people because they didn't want their children to starve. Optimus was the only hope we had to avoid all out war but you and your ideas prevented that. You didn't support him. You and your ideas alienated the army and they went to Megatron. That there was anyone to escape Cybertron it was because of Prime's efforts. This is on **you**, infant. You can't pass this slag off on anyone else."

Then Sun tossed the rock onto the tail section of a rocket.

=0=TBC 3-25-2020 4-10-2020

**HI! **What a slaggy week this has been. **BON APETIT!**

PS Be careful out there. We have covid 19 here in the boonies of Alaska. Do what they suggest. They found residue on cruise ships 17 days afterward. Hugs and much love forever.


	239. Chapter 239

The Diego Diaries: Stuff and Puff (dd7 239)

=0=Autobot City Medical Center

Lucien walked to his office after lunch with Lazlo. They had met up at The Diner On The Corner to discuss the weekend which included 'the squad' gallivanting around the colony with the mad diplomat for whom he worked. They would dine out, go bowling at a new place called The Pin Gallery, go somewhere for drinks and dessert, then hopefully come home without being arrested.

Walking in, nodding to the staff who worked in the outer offices, he entered his own and sat. Piled on his desk was new work next to the old. He didn't mind. The humans were a cagey bunch and they were as Machiavellian as any industrialist or politician on Cybertron in the orn. He actually had a good time figuring out the subtext, having conference calls with those involved, then steering the direction of the project under review.

Sitting forward to begin, he looked at the data pad on the top. It was something associated with the space station he'd heard about on the news last night when the project was reported upon for its final review and placement near the Midway Array …

"In other news," Lim-Lee began on her last hourly broadcast of the orn before her shift was over, "The Office of Strategic Communications along with the Office of Economic Development and the Secretariat of State have issued communiques stating that the last review and inspection of the space station that will be placed halfway between Earth and Mars has concluded to the satisfaction of the Prime of Cybertron and the Empire.

"The station which is being named The Prima Station of Cybertron is being towed from its orbit around Saturn where it was constructed with assistance from the Saturn Shipyard. It is a magnificent structure," she said as images began to play. "It has 160 levels of habitation and work, will house a beginning station complement of 10,000 individuals who have been hired to work at specific occupations with future expansions bringing the total to 50,000 over all.

"There are levels given over to experimental agriculture, levels for manufacture and hard science as well as those for living quarters. A township has been constructed to recreate an urban area for the comfort and usefulness of the residents. Amenities are available to ensure health and well being. There is an entire level that has been terraformed with different environments from Earth for the well being of those living there and to help understand how to manage such things in difficult environments.

"The crew of the station will be given opportunities for education through the University of Mars, the Museum of Cybertron at Mars, the public library system and other educational oriented institutions and groups. The crew who will be bringing their families to live there as well have elected to construct their school system for children on the Martian model. They will be affiliated, staffed and administered under the direction of the Autobot City Unified School District with oversight by the School Board and the superintendent for all education in the empire, Herling of Capital City and his bond, Nova of Iacon who is in charge of the daily operation of the district. Their curriculum, teaching methods and school orn will be that of our own.

"The first arrivals will be coming in three orns, those who are going to be departmental heads and other officials within the station. The station itself will be commanded by Cisco of Altihex who has a vast background in running space stations. He will be senior authority and the crew in the operational center will be his to command. The operational center and its bridges, technology and access will be restricted for the human population due to proprietary tech and treaties the same as every other human habitation.

"The policing force will be forty for now, with 10 of them officers from the Day and Night Watch from the Martian station. The other thirty humans who comprise the force and this ten will be under the command and control of Commander Springer of Polyhex who is Commandant of the Watch and his sub commander, Commander Drift of Kaon. This is the model that is operational at Earth 1 and Earth 2 as well as Unidad Terra 1. All of the security is subject to Commander Springer and the Prime as per treaty and lease agreements for those habitats.

"There are plans to make the station part of the programming offered by The Resort of Autobot City. Plans are underway to create in the station a hotel and restaurant which would house up to 500 individuals at a time. It is undecided if that will be a separate plan for tourism independent of the Resort itself. The venture will be administrated and operated by The Resort Group which runs The Resort of Autobot City itself. When they finalized the plans with Prime, then we will update you on the decisions.

"The human population of Mars with the inclusion of 10,000 more humans not counting their dependents and those who come here to be with their families under temporary immigrant visas comes to 71,504 with dependents and other family who have emigrated here to live and/or assist. When the population stabilizes at the station with extra family and friends who come to stay on visa permits, all of the sites will top the original single site request. The original plan for a human habitat here was to house 80,000 humans working in an autonomous human habitat situated some distance from the colony. It wished to be able to explore and exploit the planet and its resources but the Prime didn't agree to that plan.

"The habitats at the moment are N.E.S.T Headquarters of the United Nations of Earth, The Resort of Autobot City, Earth 1, Earth2, Unidad Terra 1, The Consulate of the United Nations of Earth, The Family Tower, The Sciences Habitat and now, The Prima Station of Cybertron. It should be noted that all of the habitats with the exception of the Hu-An are the property of the Prime of Cybertron and Autobot Nation though the humans use them through lease agreements.

"The Hu-An people were given ownership of their habitat and all needed and requested expansions into the future by Optimus Prime as a gesture of his esteem for them and their culture. They are the only group living among us that owns their own property.

"As it stands, the station will be placed in its permanent space with the skeleton crew arriving tomorrow. It will be brought up to its full complement of crew and dependents over the course of three weeks Earth time to allow for shake downs of different systems and departments before the population begins to arrive in force. We will be doing programming to show The People their newest property and the joint venture between the humans of Earth and us.

"When we come back to the news after a break for the Community Bulletin Board, we will have sports and weather. We will also have an announcement about the football games that have been delayed due to injury to players on some of the teams during recent combat on Cybertron. We'll be right back," Lim-Lee said with her beautiful smile.

=0=Earth2

"I didn't know that the Hu-An owned their habitat. I **do** know that when they want an expansion, they get it," Kyle Davis said with a slight tone of disgruntlement.

"I didn't either," Owen Harris said with interest. "Intriguing ..."

"If you say so, Owen," Mariah Harris-Davis said. "I want to have a list of the leadership of the station as soon as possible so we can issue invitations to a dinner or some kind of get together. It always helps when we know each other, especially when we're no longer holding pride of place."

Owen grinned slightly. "You have station envy, do you?"

Mariah glanced at him with a knowing smirk. "And you don't?"

Owen didn't answer. He didn't have to.

=0=Ratchet

He had concluded the meeting at the Ops Center conference room, shot the shit with Prowl a moment, got the word on the agenda of the staff meeting the next orn, the first Prime would be back to attend … 'lucky, him' … and galloped off to do his home bound rounds. A certain old mech who used to live in a padded costume to minimize his nearly fatal fragility with protoform wasting was now up and walking around. A certain technique of stimulating its growth taught by a hedge doctor to an acolyte long ago was paying dividends.

He disappeared into the early afternoon crowd.

=0=Up there

Optimus Prime found himself dozing off as he sat in his chair with some work, 'not all of it, Optimus … you have to rest' stacked on the table beside him. He had been sucked into a 'Virginian' festival and found himself mellowed out in the stories of the old time western program.

The story was simple.

A mysterious man from Virginia who was only known as The Virginian had come west, perhaps to escape a duel over a woman and had become the foreman of a rich man's big ranch. In the book the show was based upon, he had a problem with a disreputable cowboy named Trampus but on the show they were friends. It was good, held up and he liked it.

The sunlight was streaming in and it had led to a drowse that he had almost never taken up because he was Cybertronian and could go on forever and because he was a self denying slagger who always put himself last. Sitting at home when things needed done was not his style but he also wanted the hurts he had to fully heal so he wouldn't have to mess with his internal controls to manage pain any more.

Ratchet had given him the El Kabong on continuing that practice now that they had time and opportunity to do things right. Ratchet also didn't tell him about the extensive welding and rebuilds he had done with both of Prime's legs and his arm when he was working on his injuries. Things that had accumulated over eons were finally on the mend and that's why it was taking longer.

Prime just thought he was old.

The door opened and his ada, Kestrel peered inside. "Orion?" he asked softly.

"I am here, Ada," Prime said. "Come in."

Kestrel strolled in, moving things to the kitchen from his lunch, then began to tidy up a bit.

Optimus watched him, loving every movement and turn of his ada who was so gentle and good. "You do not have to do that."

Kes looked at him. "I think so to help Prowl." He sat down on Prowl's chair and patted his son's servo. "How do you feel, Orion?"

"I feel infinitely better. I think some of the pains I used to have are gone," Optimus opined.

"Maybe Ratchet did more for you than just the latest wounds, son. I hope so. I do not like to think of you hurt and having to do so much," Kes said as he sat back.

"That goes both ways," Optimus said. "I sent a team to find you. I was so afraid for you, that Megatron might get to you first."

"The guards, our wonderful mechs got us away," Kes said. "All in all, its come to a good end so neither of us have to regret."

"I do sometimes," Optimus said. "I regret that my ammas and appas aren't here to enjoy the children."

"It did me a lot of good to hear that they are safe and sound in the Matrix. Our debacle was so debilitating," Kes said. "I was never more than intensely proud of you. Both of us, Tagg and me."

"We get a second chance," Optimus said as he took his ada's servo into his own.

"I am amazed that the station is so wonderful," Kes said. "Have you been there yet?"

"Only on the sign offs and inspections," Prime replied. "I will tour it fully when the humans are there."

"I went to see Jetta's genitors. They're doing better. The trauma runs deep," Kes said. "The idea that your children are harmed or lost is a terrible feeling. I want them to find themselves. We had so much fun together, Corsair, Imaldo and us. We want to help them find their way here."

"That would be a good thing," Optimus said. "You have a lot to share about the experience and maybe you can help them with counseling."

"We have talked to Jetta and Mack about it. We will help them. I am sad for Hauser. I hope his family comes, too," Kes said.

"This place is made of miracles, Ada. We will hold the good thought," Optimus said gently.

Kes grinned at him, then stared at the screen. "What is this show, Orion? I see that its a western drama, correct?" he asked.

Prime nodded. "It's called 'The Magnificent Seven'."

They would sit together and watch it. They would agree that it was magnificent.

=0=Far away in a hole in the ground

"This was the result of Optimus Prime's failures," Rockwell said.

Sun laughed. "Sad little mech. The decline and war had started before Optimus ascended. Sentinel was already deploying troops to kill our people because they didn't want their children to starve. Optimus was the only hope we had to avoid all out war but you and your ideas prevented that. You didn't support him. You and your ideas alienated the army and they went to Megatron. That there was anyone to escape Cybertron, it was because of Prime's efforts. This is on **you**, infant. You can't pass this slag off on anyone else."

Then Sun tossed the rock onto the tail section of a rocket.

=0=TBC 3-25-2020. 4-10-2020

Take care out there and know you are loved. -Me


	240. Chapter 240

The Diego Diaries: Momentum (dd7 240)

=0=Cybertron, in a hole

Then Sun tossed the rock onto the tail section of a rocket.

Rockwell saw the rock fly forward knowing in some corner of his mind that it wasn't going to do anything, surely, but his body rose in fright. He stretched out for it and missed. The rock continued, then fell toward the rocket hitting the tail section hard. He froze, his body clenching so tightly that he would feel it for a long time.

The clang rang out hollowly as the rock bounced away to land on a heap of smaller stones. It was completely silent in the hole, around the edge of it and seemingly onward into the universe until time ended.

Then it wasn't.

Rockwell spun on Sun who sat on the rock staring at him without expression. He stepped forward as he clenched his fists. **"YOU DID THAT! YOU KNEW IT WAS A DUD!"**

"But you didn't," Sun said quietly. "You didn't know that. You felt the injustice of my action didn't you. You felt it and couldn't do a thing. Someone else had all the power and control while you were the pawn unable to prevent a slagging thing from happening. How does it feel?"

Rockwell stared at him with absolute fury, then he swung on Sun. He swung over and over as the big mech rose dodging and blocking his blind rage easily. Rockwell staggered back. **"YOU CAN'T BREAK ME! YOU CAN'T CHANGE ME NO MATTER WHAT!"**

Sun considered that. "No, but I can own you until you decide to do just that. They usually do eventually. I can control your life, just or unjust. I can tell you what to do and you have to do it without any recourse. You have to get up when I tell you and recharge when I command it. I now have a familial hold on you and that means you fall under Praxian Parental Control laws and regulations. If I decide to invoke on you, then you have no recourse. None."

"You aren't my genitor," Rockwell said with cold fury.

"I am," Sun said. "The magistrate okayed my papers along with Hard Drive as Chief Judge and they were referred to the Office of the Primes where its just a rubber stamp. You're mine. I own you. How does it feel?"

He stared at Sun with molten fury. "Frag you."

"There's one other path for you, Rockwell, other than this one. You can grow up, get a grip on yourself and make a life in the new Cybertronian paradigm. The System is over and will never come back. You can be a big mech and understand that or we can do this forever."

"Well, ***ATAR***, I guess we will," Rockwell said.

Sun grinned slightly. "You don't know much do you? You** think** you do. You think you have special insight but you really don't have a lot of information or sense. Those rockets were for shuttles. They never stockpile them with fuses or ignition devices. Even a school child would know that but you don't spend anytime thinking or observing. You just barrel in and break things. Well, I won't have a son who has no sense. I want you to start really looking at things, slagger. Next time they might not be duds." With that, he climbed up the side of the hole, then looked down. "Hurry up. We have a lot of places to go."

Rockwell watched him and the others, all of whom smirked at him, walk away. He grabbed the sealed backpack, shouldered it, then laboriously clambered up the crumbling side of the hole to follow them to the ship nearby. They would spend the entire orn traveling around checking out disasters, meeting the locals and having a great time.

All of them but Rockwell.

=0=On patrol

They flew in their usual formation having bridged out to this sector to check on strange sensor readings on the Stellar Deep Space Array, one which would be the guardian of those who might want to sneak in or out of the Epsilon Eridani area where Razorclaw maintained his hegemony. It had been upgraded and thus they were able to get a bigger picture of the space that held so many important things such as the newer planets that now orbited Sirius A and Caminus as well. The movement of planets to the local group was getting to be quite the neighborhood.

They flew from their bridge then headed onward away from the local group toward the edges of space that held less well known dangers. As they did, the signals became clearer and it was evident that they were picking up signs of a Yautja ship. This one was alone and fast with heavy armor and wasn't interested in stealth.

:Cloudburst, I think the ship went through that debris field: a younger Seeker mech, Anvil said.

:We're not going in there. This ship is different. I want caution. Follow me: he said as he began to parallel the trail laid down by the ship's engines. They flew into the dust ring of a planetary system nearby.

=0=Flight Center, Aerie Hill Seeker Command, Mars

"Skywarp, the patrol near Sirius has picked up a Yautja trail. Cloudburst says the ship is different than those known so they're paralleling it to see what's up. Do we send a back up?" Screamer, a big mech running tactical asked.

Skywarp glanced at the maps, then nodded. "Do. Send two shuttles."

They would.

=0=Ops Center, Autobot City, Mars

"The Seekers on patrol out near Sirius found a new type of Yautja ship," Sandstorm said as he walked over to the command table where Prowl sat buried in work. "Seeker Command sent two shuttles as back up."

Prowl who had glanced up nodded as he sat back. "The Yautja… they've been quiet a while. I suppose its about that time."

Sandstorm grinned. "Maybe they have a nursery world out there."

"Then we blow it up," Prowl said grimly.

=0=Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

They rolled along the docks at Diego Garcia picking up a short term posting to cover a couple of mechs who had family things to attend to. It was hot, sunny and calm on the base. The usual crowds were there drawn by their infamy and were watching them with cameras and intensity. They rolled through the town along Britannia Way passing the Bike Shop as they made their way around the area.

"The squad is going bowling and carousing this weekend, Second Friday, I heard," Sideswipe said as they turned down Constitution to pass the Turner Club Complex and the base pool. A lot of off duty soldiers and sailors were there having a good time taking the sun and splashing around. They watched the pair as they rolled by, both of them taller than the buildings around them. "Bluestreak will be out. That means one of us is babysitting."

"Not me," Sunstreaker said with a chuckle. "I have to see about the rules for the juried art show they're having at the University that's being sponsored by the Guild."

"Just like that?" Sideswipe said with a frown. "**Just like that?**"

"You snooze, you lose," Sunstreaker said as they made the turn to roll through the piers and docks, mostly to check for Cardinelli, the captain of the ship that hid Frazer out once upon a time and for Frazer himself who they heard was here.

The twins knew how to hold a grudge.

=0=Gathering at airports all over Earth

The first group of individuals who would be going to The Prima Station had gathered in their local areas with the intention of leaving Earth for their new home. Their gear had already been sent ahead by cargo ship from their expediters in France, Canada and Japan.

Forwarded by the travelers for sending together, it had been received on the station and dispersed to the new occupant's new homes.

It would be easier that way all around.

They gathered with their spouses, children and pets, the first 200 department heads, senior administrators and the medical teams. They would be picked up by a vessel from the Autobot Department of State which would carry them to the station where Ratchet would be waiting to greet them. He would do so among lunch runs for his kids out at the Science Center on the TransWorld Highway … "Sorry, Ada. We forgot." … and checking in with Prowl over items on the now infamously long meeting agenda for the next orn.

It would be a tight schedule to keep.

=0=Hide And Go Seek(ers)

They flew though the dust and dirt cloud of a failed planet that blocked their sensors to some degree. They had an idea where the Yautja ship was but the signal was static filled and fluctuating. It was nerve racking until a bridge nearby opened and two shuttles flew out to join them. They slowed as the Seekers transformed to enter the shuttles, then picked up speed again.

"What's the sit-rep, Cloudy?" Hercy asked as he sat in the engineer's seat next to the pilot, Rem. They were flying the City of Helex, his personal favorite and Impactor's Revenge.

"We have a bogey that checks out as Yautja but its different. The ship is bigger, seems faster and has a good cloaking effect. It won't answer and it appears to be going in no real direction. It's weird," he said as he sat on a bench with the youngest of the five with him.

The other four were on the other shuttle.

"Did you hail them?" Hercy asked with a slight grin. "Too bad Springer isn't here. He's pretty good at handling these slaggers. Ask him about it some time."

Cloudburst grinned. "I will. You want to do the honors or do I?"

"Age before beauty," Hercy said as he nodded to Rem.

Rem opened all channels, then glanced at Hercy. "You're open, Abba."

Hercy considered his possibilities, then went straight to the point. "Yautja slagger, this is Hercy of Helex. What are you slaggers doing in our territory? I thought slagging all your ships was enough to tell you that you're not wanted here. Speak up."

It was silent. Then a bolt of light flew out of the darkness.

The two ships avoided it, then everyone glanced at Hercy.

Hercy mused a moment, then glanced at Rem. "That wasn't neighborly."

"No, Appa," Rem said with a grin. "It wasn't."

Hercy checked the sensors, then opened a channel to the other shuttle. "Tracks, I think we should check this out. Follow me."

:On it, Hercy: Tracks replied.

"Rem, can you get a bead on that blast?"

"I already have," Rem said.

"Okay. Take us in. Mount up the guns, boys. We're going to pay a visit," Hercy said as he rose to walk to the nearest one.

The Seekers sat back to enjoy the show. The slagging grounders could take it from here.

=0=The Prima Space Station, Midway

Ratchet watched the ship slide into the docking arm that was available halfway up the structure. It was going to be the flight path for Resort shuttles some fine orn for overnights at the space nearby which would be a hotel and restaurant eventually. For now it would be a faster journey than from the hangar deck. The ship docked, there was a slight wait, then the humans, station security team who'd been here for some time and had flown out and back with the mini-con workers also on board to help the newcomers walked down the jetway to the doors.

They entered, gawking around as they took in the sights. They were on the lounge deck and Ratchet was standing before them. It gave them the sense of how high each deck was that he didn't bump his helm or bend over to fit. Children, pets, spouses who weren't employees, employees and handlers walked to him to gather around.

Ratchet grinned. "Welcome to Prima Station. 200 down and a zillion more to go. Let's go inside to the town. Head for that elevator over there," he said pointing to the nearest of many elevators placed all around to expedite travel.

They would, ambling along, chatting excitedly and happily as they did. Ratchet would feel like the Pied Piper of Hamlin as he walked along with them.

=0=Out there

The shots that came were unexpected from a ship that was fast, powerful and cloaked. They glanced off Impactor's Revenge to fade into the darkness.

Hercy who watched them frowned. "So," he said quietly. "You want to play **that** game ..." He leaned around the gun control in front of him. "Get him in the cross hairs, Rem. I think I'm going to return the favor."

They flashed forward into the darkness of space.

=0=TBC 3-26-2020. 3-27-2020

=0=ESL

hegemony (hedj-em-uh-nee) influence, usually negative from a stronger power/person over a less strong country/place/person


	241. Chapter 241

The Diego Diaries: Getting There (dd7 241)

=0=Later that evening

"Hi," Sun said as he walked into Rung's office. He sat on a chair, then grinned at the small bot with the big round optics. "How's business?"

"Booming," Rung said as he sat back in his seat. "How did it go?"

"He's as hard helmed as ever but he's now my adopted son," Sun said with a grin. "I think he's going to fold eventually but right now he's digging in."

Rung nodded. "Then let's brainstorm a few more tactics."

They did.

=0=Home

"**ADA!" **

"**WHAT!?"**

"Going to me?"

Ratchet stared down at Orion who smiled up with a gigantic smile. "What? Where's Hero? **TRANSLATOR!**"

Orion laughed, cackling like a hen. **"ADA! GO YOU ME?"**

Ratchet stared at him, then picked him up. Away he went to the wash rack. Glancing at the little kid on his arm, he grinned. "Can you keep a secret?"

Orion stared at him, then smiled like the sun.

Ratchet snickered, then kissed his helm. "You can come with me tomorrow but you can't tell **anyone**. If you do, then you can't come. Everyone will want to come and there you'd be."

Orion stared at him, then smiled again. He held up a tiny digit, placed it alongside his cheek, then went, "sh". He smiled again.

Ratchet laughed loudly. "Close enough. You at least got your little digit to your face."

"**I GO WIF LOU!?"** Orion asked in a fit of absolute joy.

"Sh," Ratchet said as he peered into the berth room. "Don't tell anyone."

Orion nodded, so Ratchet put him on the ground. He danced out and was gone.

Ratchet smirked as he walked out to the living room to sit on his chair. Before he made it there four little kids were waiting for him.

**"ADA! WE COME, TOO?"** -Prowler as spokesman for the other three.

^..^ Several cookies and noncommittal answers later …

"Slagger. You yell at **me **about their schooling," Ironhide said as he turned on the monitor to The Hourly News and muted it. He had a beer and a 'cold plate' of this and that.

Ratchet had the same. "Slagger, my aft. Swift move of your uncle to bind Rockwell tighter to him, by the way. Did you know that he's working with Rung to do this because that slagger is such a hard helm?"

"No," Ironhide said as he glanced at Ratchet. "So we have to invite him to parties and slag?"

"Apparently," Ratchet said. "I wonder how his old appas and ammas are going to like being related to us? His genitors, too?"

"Those two are still in the prison, right?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know," Ratchet replied. "I haven't been there lately for a check up run. I'll see when I do."

"You have to go to the station tomorrow. Don't tell me that you're taking Spud?" Ironhide asked with a tiny frown.

"I won't," Ratchet said. "I won't because you've been taking Halo to Cybertron as if I wouldn't find out." Ratchet shot him deeply aggravated optics. "So when does she go to school like a normal femme?"

"Who?" Ironhide asked with an equally aggravated optic.

"**ADA**!"

Both of them stared at the corner of the hallway where Orion was standing with an arm around Robby the Cow. He smiled, then put his little digit beside his cheek. "Sh," he said with a big cackle before dancing off with a cow following.

They stared at the doorway, then each other. They clinked their bottles together, then Ironhide turned up the sound for the news.

All was well in their world.

=0=Signing off (Ares Weather Station, Autobot City Unified School District Educational Center, Milepost 697, TransWorld Highway)

Fireball walked back to the bunkhouse portion of the educational facility on the TransWorld Highway that was used for overnight visits by students. "Ada and Atar say 'good night' to everyone," he said as he sat on his bunk.

"What's going on at home?" Santee asked.

"The kids are playing and everyone is getting back to the routine," Fireball said as the kids dealt him in. They were having a poker game with a few of the others, teaching them a game they learned from their soldiers day one on the stations. "All is well."

"Good," Quasar said as he tossed in pretzels for the ante. He grinned. "I wonder when we're going to go camping again?"

So did everyone else.

That included most of the kids there.

=0=Turbine and Raptor

"So you had a varied experience, did you?" Turbine asked as he cleaned the kitchen.

Raptor cooked, he cleaned.

Raptor snickered. "I did. There's something about slaggers who think they have the upper hand and don't know you 'know' that makes me laugh. Loudly." He grinned at Turbine as he helped put dessert on plates. "How was infant?"

"He was on time. He has such a good singing voice. The prayers were made even more solemn and beautiful with him there," Turbine said as they picked up dessert, drinks, then walked to the table to sit. "He has to have five chapters of The Chronicles read, analyzed and be ready to talk tomorrow when we go on our long walk to the shores. I'm going to have him shaped up in this respect at least. Little mech better never ask for something again. He just might get it."

Raptor chuckled. "He's one cute slagger, that one. We have a lot of them now. Scout and Orion. It even looks great on a femme. Hero is one pretty little femme."

"She's a charmer," Turbine said. "Ironhide is worried that Praxus will be accelerated. He's such a sweet soft little spark. I don't blame him for being concerned. Halo on the other servo is just about ready for school."

"Every time he trades one in, he tries to maneuver another one out of Ratchet," Raptor said. "I'm not complaining, mind you. I just think he's hilarious."

"He is but then he's been the baby in the family since forever. Who knew if that would ever change?" Turbine replied as Pudding stood beside him dozing slightly as Turbine rubbed his ears. "Set up the board, slagger. I feel lucky."

Raptor grinned. "Do you now?"

"Cribbage is my type of game," Turbine said. "I also put in a good word with You Know Who."

"Cheater," Raptor said, then looked upward. "Turbine of Praxus is a cheater. Just so you know."

"They know," Turbine said with a laugh.

=0=Sitting on a rock on a dimensional plane just out of phase with Mars

"I didn't know he cheated," Vector said as he sat with Solus for a while to enjoy The Show. Mars was nearly an obsession with many of Them.

"I suspected it but now its confirmed. I must say … the Elder Clan is really lightening up these orns," Solus said with a grin.

"I don't detect any difference in his shade from the last time you decided to entertain yourself with them," Vector said absentmindedly as he peered closer, then turned back to a time piece in his servo.

Solus grinned at him. "Don't worry, Vector. I'll keep track of such things for You."

"Yes, yes," Vector murmured as he watched a galaxy collide with another.

Two hundred million years ago.

=0=Out in the mess

They followed the engine trail of the Yautja ship through a dust cloud and particle field of an ancient collision between an asteroid and a large planetessimal. It was slow going. Fire had been had at the beginning but in the game of tag they were playing as the alien ship was proving adept at staying ahead and away from the two Cybertronian shuttles.

Flying ahead of them, the ship was taking information measurements from the shuttles following. Their speed, agility and firepower would be collected and collated before the vessel would disappear. It had a cloaking element that would serve them well when they fell off the sensor grids of the shuttles. They would head toward their base, a rocky planet where they also hunted another prey.

The shuttles would be searching for some time. They wouldn't find a thing.

=0=Prime

He stood in the shower as warm water soothed him. In the morning, he would return to The Fortress and a light ('but not too light, Prowl. I have much to do') schedule of work. It would be mostly catching up and a shit ton of final decisions. It didn't pay to be laid up when you were the pivotal authority of your people. It felt good right now to stand here and be warmed up and soothed by the patter of the water on his neural net.

Earlier ...

"You need to take a shower."

Prime glanced at Prowl who was clearing up the kitchen. The kids had run off to play and do homework/music practice and they were about to relax and watch the news together.

"Why?" Prime asked.

"I'm having a detailer come here to remake your paint scheme shortly," Prowl said as he hung up a towel. "I think you could use one. I notice that you seem fine with dings and scratches."

Prime smirked slightly. "It is unseemly, is it?"

Prowl paused his obsessive compulsion toward kitchen perfection to glance at him. He pretended to muse on Prime's appearance. "Not to me." He grinned, then tossed the towel. "It's good to be home and in the groove."

"Is that what this is?" he asked as Prowl began to gather up a hot drink and snack for both of them. He grinned as he watched. Prowl was nothing if not about the routine.

"It is," Prowl said as he put a slab of pie on plates for both of them. A hot drink later, they walked/limped into the living room, assumed the proper chairs, then waited for the news to come on with the screen muted. "How is your arm?"

Prime shrugged slightly. "Sore but getting there."

"Good," Prowl said. "We're heading out for dinner, bowling and probable night court on Second Friday."

Prime grinned. "There is word that the 'boys' are having a poker night at the Man Cave. I do expect that they will want me to come."

"You should," Prowl said. "We can get sitters. Take your father as well. Tagg is a good sport."

"He is," Optimus said. "Almost as good as you."

Prowl grinned. "I try," he said as both laughed.

Then the news came on.

=0=News

"The situation is being alleviated by the efforts of the planning commission to expedite the project and get it on line. When the development is finished it will be Crater District Five and will be the largest with a possibility of 25,000,000 inhabitants. The expansion of the Industrial Park City District 16 will be part of the project so that the materials needed are able to be produced for that site and others down the line.

"The expansion of the Park City District 16 refineries was approved before New Years and began preliminary development of the underground infrastructure required. The Colonial Industrial and Commercial Rail Authority will be expanding above ground and below system rail systems to accommodate the new refinery area and expedite delivery of what it will produce.

"Roads will be laid out as well and will circle around toward the Seven City areas as well as the Crater Districts. The system of roads and highways in the Autobot City metro area and outlying districts is designed to link every urban and industrial area in the colony. Trains to transport individuals to and from work in the Park area will be added as part of the design for the new district.

"More information will be forthcoming from the colonial engineer, Jetta of Iacon who is on leave attending to his genitors who were recovered shortly ago from a settlement that was retrieved to Omega Base by Dai Atlas and the Knights of Cybertron in conjunction with the Network. It would appear that they're doing well and we extend our congratulations to Command Jetta of Iacon, his bond, Commander Elita of Iacon as well as Jetta's brother, Mack of Iacon and their genitors, Corsair and Imaldo of Iacon.

"When we come back, we'll be discussing the educational expansion that will be including the human children that will be living at The Prima Station of Cybertron as well as business news, sports and weather."

The screen changed to a bulletin about road closures, reroutes and information about upcoming activities of culture and sport around the colony including a juried art show for the University.

"How are Jetta's genitors?" Prime asked. "I have not seen them yet."

"They understand. They're doing well. They live practically next door to Jetta and Elita. They're recovering from their traumas and have therapy every orn. Jetta is taking the time to get them back on their peds," Prowl said. "I told him to do it. He wouldn't be sorry if he did."

Prime nodded. "Corsair and Imaldo were wonderful and they helped raise me as did all the genitors and elders in the area. I had a lot of luck growing up."

Prowl glanced at him. "Luck isn't a part of your equation. Nothing about you is built on chance."

Prime grinned. Prowl was nothing if not loyal. "Thanks. I try"

"Don't mention it," Prowl said with a snicker as he sipped his drink.

"Okay," Prime said with a snicker of his own.

Prowl grinned, then glanced at him. "It seemed like it took months to come home and have a life again. You can't lead from the front again."

"If you say so," Prime said with a slight grin.

**"ATAR!"**

Both of them glanced at the doorway. Miracle was standing there with a grin and a broken box car from their group train set that had its own room it was so big. He walked over to them and held it up.

Prime set his plate down and took it into servo. He looked it over, then glanced at his son.

"It has an owie," Miracle said with a grin. "It falled from the tracks."

"It did?" Prime asked as he reset the wheels. Handing it back to his son, he smiled. "There. All better."

Miracle smiled beautifully, then ran toward the hallway and the train room.

They watched him go, then Prime grinned. "It **is** good to be home."

Prowl glanced at him. "Shall I show you tomorrow's agenda?"

Prime smirked. "Buzz kill."

Then the news came back on.

=0=TBC 3-27-2020 **4-24-2020**


	242. Chapter 242

The Diego Diaries: Getting there again. (dd7 242)

=0=Morning

Everyone gathered at the bus stop to put infants on their mode of locomotion. Buses and cabs came and went, then everyone broke up like billiard balls to go to The Fortress for the first staff meeting since … forever, it seemed. Prime would take a cab with Prowl who was still in Defend The Prime™ mode so they sauntered onward, Ironhide secreting Halo into his carry hold while Ratchet did same with Orion.

"You calling Herling?" Ironhide asked with a smug grin. "Orion and all."

"No," Ratchet replied. "I thought I'd call Child Find and have them come get her."

Ironhide missed a step, then settled his stride again. "Uh, you don't need to do that."

"Halo and all, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a snicker.

"Frag that.** I, IRONHIDE SAY NO!"**

Everyone around glanced their way, grinned, then moved onward.

So did Ratchet after he slapped Ironhide's helm. "Did you study last night?"

"I downloaded the Cliff Notes," Ironhide said as they entered the courtyard, sparred with the elders, then entered the building to head for the conference room. They would pick up snacks and a drink, then head onward.

=0=Prime and Prowl

They rode downward to the lobby, then chatted and received tribute from those there all the way to the curb outside where a cab waited. Entering, they sat back to ride to The Fortress nearby.

"How do you feel?" Prowl asked as he settled his data pad satchel on the seat across from him.

"Stiff," Prime said. He raised his arm, clenched his giant fist, then lowered it. "It is stiff and painful. I rather do not like this new method of medicine."

"You were blown up, flew at mach speed 600 feet through fire and shrapnel, hit the ground to roll several times where you fractured and broke two leg struts, both legs, and your arm. I can't imagine why it smarts," Prowl said. "You're not going to go around hurt with your pain receptors turned to zero. You have a duty to a lot of individuals but mostly yourself to be better about your frame."

Prime grinned slightly. "It is still weird."

"So was watching you get flung like a dollie 600 feet upside down in a blaze of fire," Prowl said as the cab pulled up.

They climbed out, chatted with the elders in the courtyard, then entered the building. Prowl steered him to the conference room, then ran out to get refreshments and the agendas. Prime limped slightly to his seat, then sat down slowly.

Ratchet scanned him. "You're going to need physical therapy to get your full function back. You can force it like you always did and live without sensation in half your frame or you can do what I tell you. Your call," he said with a giant smile. One could almost see the glint from it.

Prime grinned as Prowl walked in, nearly sweaty browed with purpose. He set food and drink down, then walked back out. Prime glanced at Ratchet. "My call?"

"Maybe. I **could** ask Prowler," Ratchet said.

"Talk to me later. Preferably not when Prowl is there," Prime said as he bit into a big frosted donut. He savored the sprinkles. He loved sprinkles.

"Do. I may make it mandatory if you decide to go all martyr on us," Ratchet said as Prowl walked in with a stack of data pads. He sat, slid them, mentally took roll and glanced at Optimus.

"They didn't have your favorite chocolate ones so I ordered a delivery at home," Prowl said as he scrutinized his data agenda.

Prime grinned at Ratchet.

Ratchet grinned back.

"Is everyone here?" Prowl asked. "Very well. Let's debrief the encounters, then we need to discuss the morning sighting of the Yautja."

"I thought the Home Guard of Cybertron did a great job," Hard Drive said. "They were able to work in tandem with us. Kudos to the program of rehabilitation and training that's made the effort so amenable. Of course, it helps to have a mech like Tennyson coming around the planet to get cruisers to surrender."

"That was very useful having you and your brethren, Tennyson. Thank you," Prime said as he glanced at the big warrior-class mech as he sat against the wall with a long row of titans and dreads in Pretender form. "Having your firepower is a major deterrent for those who resist the inevitable."

"Thank you, Prime. There are things to consider in future and the problem outlined by the Vergon's new weapon is invaluable. There are very few offenses against us, Prime, that don't require large numbers of attackers and for us, nearly no weapons. This new weapon is ingenious and effective. That is a grave thing to consider," Tennyson said as the big frames nodded in agreement.

"We need a defense against it. It was luck that Clipper and the rest of you weren't harmed worse than you were," Prime said. He glanced at Wheeljack. "We leave that in your capable hands, Wheeljack."

"We're on it, Prime. We're going to go over the films and data from Clipper and the others to try and figure out what's going on," Wheeljack replied.

"Please update us on our planetary re-configurations, if you can," Prime said as he shifted, then sat back. He did so with another donut.

Ratchet grinned.

Prowl noted.

"We have stable orbits for all of our planets. We had a lot of data from the Caminus move. That was textbook. The gas giants that we supply to the systems are work horses from the beginning. Caminus has dust and smaller particles strike their atmosphere where they burn up, all normal stuff. The big things don't get very far into the system before they catch a gravity well from the gas planets.

"Sun Base settled in beautifully. We didn't have the gas planets there very long. I don't want to do this on such a timeline again if we don't have to. This was very nerve racking. I didn't believe that we could settle them in so well but with Miler and Teletraan's computational skills and the advice and physics from Zenith and Shadow, this would've taken longer.

"Right now, they're stable. The transfers were so smooth that the planetary interiors didn't have much sway, if any. The oceans were calm but for a tremor that's still ringing slightly but declining in intensity swiftly. All in all, we did good."

"What's the schedule and thinking about Cybertron and the local group?" Hard Drive asked.

"We have different problems for different planets. Some have very liquid cores. Some planets are just one big solid or even diamond core, the gravitational pressure is so great. For these three planets, we had the standard molten core. Sun Base and Caminus were fairly simple. Homeland had huge … for the sake of a better description … blobs in their core. They're massive and free floating. They linger in the borderline between the core and the mantle. We believe they're molten iron with other heavy metals and such, they have a sway with the planet that has to be taken into account. They have a greater potential to 'ring'. Earth is the same way," Perceptor said.

Wheeljack nodded. "That was the hold up with Homeland. It took a bit longer to settle. We found that it shouldn't be as desert as it is. There's a global shift going on with a migrating pole. When it settles, the climate should, too, and it might be as beautiful and lush as Sun Base. There's a lot of water in the interior of both planets. Some of the rivers underground are massive. When we move Cybertron, we have a core that's different, part liquid and part other things, so we have to be careful. We also have to move billions of individuals, three moons and do it with one shot."

"Is there a timeline?" Prime asked.

Wheeljack glanced at Perceptor. "Not at the moment," Wheeljack replied as Perceptor nodded. "We have to make sure our calculations are foolproof."

"Understood." Prime glanced at the agenda, then everyone around the table. All of the Cybertronian commanders were still here. Beyond the door, Rockwell sat with the satchel as he ate a snack and drank something. "How is our one holdover? How are the other two?"

"The other two are doing well," Raptor said. "They both came to their senses. Their families are harder and all of them are in group counseling. Pico says his bond is coming around. Carbide is taking longer but where there's life there's hope. What about this slagger, Sun?" he asked his uncle.

Sun grinned. "That's not a nice way to talk about your cousin."

Huge guff went around the table as Raptor laughed loudly. "That slagger is adopted. You adopted him."

"Last chance to turn him around," Sun said as Jack nodded.

He grinned at his brother. "He stays in jail? Do you want me to tell his bond and genitors?"

"You can," Sun said with a huge grin. "That would be mighty neighborly of you."

"Did you forward it to my office?" Prime asked with a grin.

"I did. They sent me a copy with your seal on it. You didn't read it? I'm hurt. I poured my spark into the essay part," Sun said.

"There's an essay part?" Springer asked. "Did you write an essay about us, too?"

"We did," Ratchet said with a huge smile. "Wanna read them?"

Everyone did.

Ratchet sent them to everyone. They read them. It was sweet.

^..^

12\. Please write a short essay about the reasons for this adoption:

"Drift is a good looking mech and frankly, I only want good looking mechs around me. And he had sad optics." -Ratchet of Iacon

"My old mech is insane." -Ironhide of Praxus.

^..^

Drift laughed. "Aw."

"He has them. That's why we're bonded. A weak moment based on sad optics," Springer said as he grinned at Ratchet.

"Was that what it was?" Drift asked.

"If you want it to be," Springer said.

Brief interlude of derision and laughter… then ...

^..^

12\. Please write a short essay about the reasons for this adoption:

(Note: This application is being directed to the courts and Office of the Primes as a provisional adoption with standing under the category 'temporary permanent genitorship'. The application is being submitted to the Clan Court of Seekerkin for final approval as per the Cybertronian Code for Cross Cultural Adoptions, High Court of Cybertron, 87-42A)

"This baby was ill used by our people and he has never had a home nor safety. He has never had hope or love. It ends here." -Ratchet of Iacon

"Because he's my son." -Ironhide of Praxus

^..^

Momentary pause for emotions.

^..^

12\. Please write a short essay about the reasons for this adoption:

"Springer is a good mech, I've known him since he was a pup and because I want to best Ratchet in a prank. Springer is in on it, the slagger. Anyone who's this big a sport is a fine mech and I'd be proud to be his old dad." -Ironhide of Praxus

"I've known him since he was a toddler and frankly, I love him. Maybe he'll live long enough to see Ironhide sleep someplace else but the couch." -Ratchet of Iacon

^..^

"Toddler?" Springer asked as he remembered his wild optic sub adult orns of hanging out with Ratchet and Ironhide.

Ratchet shot him a dazzling smile.

"No commentary from you on losing the prank?" Wheeljack asked with a smirk.

Ratchet shot nuclear optics at Ironhide. "No. Slagger is still paying for this one." He looked at Springer with a grin. "What family wouldn't want a big good looking infant like you around, former Mrs. Optimus Prime?"

**HUGE** agreement and slag thrown.

Prime sat back with a cookie and a grin as 'Good of the Order' took an early turn on the cat walk.

"Where's the twins and the femmes?" Springer asked.

"I'm keeping them secret. I must have been drunk when I filed them," Ratchet said.

"Do tell," Raptor said, so Ratchet sent them.

^..^

12\. Please write a short essay about the reasons for this adoption:

"For Sunstreaker and Sideswipe … everything." -Ratchet of Iacon

"Took the words right out of my mouth." -Ironhide of Praxus

^..^

It was silent in the room for a moment, then they read onward.

^..^

12\. Please write a short essay about the reasons for this adoption:

"I love these femmes. They're a treasure. They're good at spark. Who wouldn't want a lot of daughters to fix up with nice bonds?" -Ratchet of Iacon

"Old mech is still insane. Ignore the last part. I agree with the first. We knew all our adopted kids from the time they were pups. We helped them survive in the army and in the wars. They make us proud. Even Springer. (Joke) (Probably) I never had a sibling and neither did Ratchet but now we have a big family and there's love there. Mostly. Probably. (Joke)

"I want them close. I love this family. I'm proud to be their old pa. (No joke)" -Ironhide of Praxus.

("We're also ahead in the arms and legs race with Prime and Prowl. **HA-HA, PRIME AND PROWL**!)" -Ironhide, King of Praxus

^..^

HUGE laughter greeted that. Even with Springer and Prowl. Prime had another donut to celebrate.

=0=TBC 3-28-2020 ** 4-24-2020**

NOTE: Transformers: Cyberverse had three seasons on the YouTube channel, Transformers Official and they play the series there. You can watch the seasons in marathon form or one at a time. Season three is going to conclude this year. Spoiler alert …

:D

"D

:D

There is a scene where they come back to Cybertron to save it from the Decepticons. There's about 30 bots on each side including rare ones. During the shootout a Seeker is going to shoot Prime. Prowl calls out, then leaps in front of him to take the hit. He falls. Prime calls out **"DARLING!" **

No, but a writer can wish. :D He calls out 'Prowl', asks him to hold on, 'old friend', then goes Biblical on everyone. Its so romantic. ;)

Its really a delight. Bumblebee loses his memories in the start and is pretty hilarious. I like the series a lot. I'll miss it when its gone. There was a segment on Earth but there were no humans involved.

There's also a scene where they land on a planet to get the Allspark back and its a colony ship. The city format is HUGE that he makes and when he stands at last with Prime and the others in his servo, they're smaller than Ironhide and Prime on Metroplex's servo in The Fall of Cybertron game. Its amazing how big the city is and how small the regular bots, even a Primal frame are in relation to the metrotitans. :D:D:D:D This is one really cute show. I will let you know when the series for Netflix arrives. It's some time in April.


	243. Chapter 243

The Diego Diaries: Good of the Order (dd7 243)

=0=Enceladus

He stood by the dome watching the ever and always night outside. He felt a sense of well being that was just as new now as it was when he fell to Earth and changed his life forever. Elita had sent him a copy of the form that had adopted him and his brother. Ratchet and Ironhide had filed it after their signatures and it had a small space for an essay or explanation that might further the approval process.

"For Sunstreaker and Sideswipe … everything." -Ratchet of Iacon

"Took the words right out of my mouth." -Ironhide of Praxus

Sideswipe had read them, then spent a moment luxuriating in their warmth and inclusion. Then he sent them to Sunstreaker. A burst of emotion greeted him, then subsided into something soft and contented. Neither of them had said a word to each other and they probably wouldn't but this would be one of their best moments as adults, knowing this.

A ship passed by heading toward Earth and it flashed its lights at the Forward Base. Lights from the tower flashed back. Sideswipe watched them, feeling the normalcy of things, the sense of belonging after nine million years of wandering mostly alone to a place and a group that he loved.

It felt amazing.

=0=Meeting

"Then we can diversify the portfolio to add more charitable opportunities to help Earth through the widget process and the whatsit situation," Caro said with a smile. "That doesn't even address the potential of the thing-a-ma-bob and the doo-dahs blah-blah-blah, bluck-bluck-bluck."

Maybe.

For the group listening, sort of, the drone of futures shorted, shared, folded, stapled and mutilated continued onward like the steady drip of a leaky faucet. It was fortunate for all involved that a test didn't follow. Only Venture, Sam, several other humans from the financial administration of various habitat and Resort places, Caro and Prowl would pass it.

Prime was pretending along with the others. Finance being part of his job was something he was well versed in, including this slag but right now he was eyeing a sprinkled donut, the last one on the plate. How could he reach it without lowering his dignity and showing his seething need?

That was the question, Horatio.

Ratchet who was watching Prime with a big internal guffaw watched Ironhide as well as he eyeballed the donut, too.

Sprinkles. Yum.

As he noted both of them begin to reach for it, he did himself. Sitting back with a huge sprinkle covered donut in his servo, he smiled as he made a show of examining it.

Prime and Ironhide froze, then relaxed slowly. The three of them were watching Caro with their optics but their attention was on Ratchet …

:**YOU RAT!**: -Ironhide aka IH

:There, there, Only One. Num-num-num: -Ratchet aka R

:You stole my donut: -Optimus Prime aka OP

:Did I, Prime?: Ratchet asked as he grinned at the donut in his servo.

:You did. I love sprinkles: -OP

Ironhide and Ratchet glanced at the big mech slumped in his chair with a slight smirk on his handsome face. He was glancing between Ratchet and Caro.

:What's going on here?: an attentive Prowl who caught the subtext.

*******FINALLY***

:Nothing: -R

:He took my donut. I love sprinkles: -OP deciding to have some fun with his little buddy. He watched with amusement as Prowl's optics narrowed.

Bingo.

:That's** his **donut, Loon. Fork it over to him: -Prowl aka PR

:That's **MY **donut: -IH

:How so is it **your** donut?: -PR glancing for a second with smoldering optics at IH

:I saw it first: -IH

:**I BROUGHT IT HERE! FOR OPTIMUS!**: -PR looking as calm and collected as everyone else even as he seething in Righteousness for His (Prime's) namesake

:You snooze, you lose: Ratchet said as he raised it to his mouth.

Three mechs not making an effort to hide their **INTENSE **interest in Ratchet's donut stared blazing holes through his chassis.

Ratchet paused it before his mouth to glance at all three, then broke the donut in half. He handed one to Ironhide, then Prime. Both mechs took them with a grin. :There, babies:

Ironhide popped the whole thing in his mouth. :Can't make me feel badly:

/ … oh, **really?!** .../ -R

:Or me, either: Prime said as he bit into the donut, then finished it in two bites.

/… hm … is** that** so? … / -R revving up

Everyone glanced at Caro, then returned to the Fun and Games™

:Sad sacks. Sparklings. **LITTLE FEMMES**!: -R

:Maybe Ironhide but **never** Optimus: Prowl grinned smugly as he sat back to focus on Caro who was winding it up with a roll call of their many and sundry bank accounts and the projects stemming from them to benefit Earth.

Prime sat back with a great sense of well being. He really **did** love sprinkles on his donuts. He also knew that Prowl had ordered his favorites, rings with chocolate ganache poured over them to be home delivered. All was right with his world.

Ratchet glanced at Caro who had finished. "Caro?"

"Yes, Ratchet?" he asked as he paused before sitting.

"You do **such** a brilliant job explaining. I was thinking how helpful it would be if you asked sort of … **test** questions from us to spot check understanding of all the brilliant things you just talked about. How about starting that as a practice for our meetings using Prime and Ironhide for the first one to lead the way? Maybe ask ten or more questions about your presentation to start the ball rolling. I'll help you by choosing two individuals** each** meeting to do this. We all need to be aware of our Earth obligations and this can only help," Ratchet replied with a huge smile. "You're just **such** a good explainer."

If Caro could blush he would have.

Payload stared at Ratchet with such deep gratitude and then Caro with such deep love that Ratchet almost felt badly.

But not quite.

He loved sprinkles, too.

Ironhide and Prime on the other hand sat up straight with intense expressions of dafuq.

Ultra Magnus who could've aced the test had a **HUGE **laugh going on inside as he stared at both Prime and Ironhide who he knew were goofing around during this presentation. "I would find this deeply instructive, Caro, as well. What a fine idea, Ratchet, especially for a continuing thing. What two fine mechs to start us off on this new agenda item. Right, Prowl?"

Prowl who didn't get carnage and who actually did think it might be **GREAT!** because he was at spark cute but clueless nodded. He glanced at Prime with great anticipation. "I'll add it to the agenda. What a great idea."

Prime stared at Prowl, then Ratchet, then Caro who was nearly glitched with the attention and request, Payload who was adoring his bond, Starscream who was raving with laughter off line with Rainmaker and his sons, Venture who was staring at Prime with deep and worshipful adoration at his interest in the dry profession Caro and Venture practiced … it went on. Prime sat back then glanced at Ironhide who was rigid with **WTF?! OMG!?**. "Okay," he replied weakly.

Several minutes later …

They sat in their chairs, their processors nearly aching from the swift internet searches they both made to barely answer the questions Caro asked. There was some correction by Caro but not much. Caro sat deeply gratified, Payload relaxed with great admiration of his bond and Prowl commented how great it was to have a moment to check understanding.

Cute but clueless.

Prime and Ironhide were rigid with 'calm and confidence' even if they were like slates falling off a roof in a wind storm inside. Both of them shifted their optics to stare at Ratchet who was sitting in his chair with a smile on his face even as they stared at Caro who was sitting down.

:That was evil: -OP

:Frag you: -IH

:Frag both of you for taking my donut: -R who was smiling like a very contented slagger

The meeting carried onward …

Larc and her companion walked toward their car and drove off after telling the group about their expansion into their new habitat space. They were the largest outdoor installation on the planet with the capacity to expand into an experimental dome space that covered 100 square miles. It was a new invention by young mechs who had an energy generating business in City 5 in Crater District 4 to create domes that were huge, energy efficient, could become permanent like Terra's and were generated from smaller devices than metrotitans.

The Hu-An were not only working on terraforming Homeland but doing agriculture to feed humans on world. Between them and the other habitats, food shipments of plants would be curtailed shortly with the colony going self sufficient at last, many years ahead of schedule.

It was a highly intricate, highly partnered venture between the agricultural departments of Earth 1, Earth2, Unidad Terra 1 and the Hu-An. Win-win all around.

"Are there anymore reports to the committee from the Habitats?" Prowl asked.

:We're getting a new Beta Striker team tomorrow. We have them coming from all over Earth. The others are deployed to Earth to be on the On-Call teams. We're expecting three new kids in a couple of months: Will began as he went down the list on his phone. :All of them are going to be born here. We had a number of family come and go, some of which want to live here full time and are bringing skills with them. All in all, we're great:

Carly glanced at hers. :We've opened the medical lab to research on long term diseases in plants and animals. Earth 1 has the human lab so we're going to expand our partnerships with labs on Earth to work out programs to cure plant and animal diseases.

"Our population is holding steady. I appears that whoever comes then stays. We're working out how that will work. We have a large population of fathers and mothers of our personnel who are retired and like it here. There are also a lot of siblings and their families. They offer a plethora of skills and abilities that they offer happily. Some are frail and are happy to be here so their children can assist them. Their children who work here are happy to have them."

"It is our practice culturally to take care of our elders in the same manner, Carly. They have a form at Immigration for such individuals," Prime said.

:Thank you. We'll check it out, Optimus, My own parents are interested in staying here because James is here as well," Carly said as she checked her data pad. "Our peach crop is coming close to picking and we're going to dedicate it to our product line on Earth through the Outposts by making peach jams and preserves. Our orchards are benefiting greatly by our bee population which is rebounding after our hive infection. They believe it came in a contaminated package that was shipped that contained the pollen patties the beekeepers give until the trees bloom. Everything related to the bees will be scanned and cleared of contamination from now onward. All is going well. We have no police activity to report. Everyone is very happy at Terra: Carly concluded.

:Earth 2 is going well. All of our program goals are being met. We've had no further problems from our situation, though everyone is looking toward a conclusion to the murders. That will come in due time, I believe: Owen said as he glanced at Prime.

Prime nodded.

:We're also interested in linking programs and business ventures with the space station: Owen said. :Right now, we're negotiating with the Resort to add Earth2 to the tours that come here. We would like to do business with them and perhaps begin our own smaller version of a resort spa hotel here. That will come with consultation and discussion:

"It will," Prime said. "I received your request." He glanced at Earth 1. "Do you intend to do the same thing?"

:We couldn't entertain that idea until after the Phase Two expansion, Optimus: Brandon said. :We're first and foremost a research facility but would welcome day trippers. The idea of a hotel as part of our focus is still something that needs more explanation for us to decide:

Prime nodded. "Make your proposals. Meet up with the Resort, then make a time for us. In the end, my decision prevails. The Planning Commission will be available when Jetta and Mack are back from leave."

:How are their parents, Optimus?: Judy Witwicky asked. She had arrived late with Barbara Morshower and Judy Fulton.

Optimus glanced at Ratchet. "Ratchet?"

"They're doing well. They were pretty debilitated and ill used when they arrived and its taken a bit of time to get them back on their peds. Corsair is the most traumatized but both are in counseling with their sons. I expect a full recovery and its a signal of their severity that Jetta and Mack are off the job. They live one door down from Jetta and Elita so I expect good things for all of them."

:Good. Jetta is the best mech ever: Judy Fulton said as the others nodded.

Elita grinned. "He's my boy."

"If ya want, he can be my boy, too," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile as he unsubbed an apple pie.

"**OLD MECH! LEAVE THE INFANTS ALONE!** By the way, what are you doing with a pie in your subspace?"

Ratchet snickered, then grinned at Ironhide. "Wouldn't **you** like to know."

To Be Continued …

=0=3-30-2020


	244. Chapter 244

The Diego Diaries: "Pie, ba-bee" (dd7 244)

=0=Meeting

The entire meeting skidded to a halt to watch as Ratchet began to empty his subspace. Out came a pretty towel that was laid out as a tablecloth. The pie was set down upon it with a flourish. Then Ratchet pulled out a pair of chopsticks, broke them apart, rubbed them together to smooth their surface, then clambered them into a grip. He looked at the pie, then stuck the chopsticks into it.

The entire room was silent, human and bot as Ratchet tried to grip something in the highly packed interior of what looked and smelled like a beautiful work of culinary art. He gripped, slipped, then managed to get a single slice of apple. Raising it slowly, painfully to his mouth, it fell off before he could put it inside. He stared at the pie, then began again. Over and over again, he tried to get a slice, then he sat back to stare at them. The chopsticks disappeared into subspace to be replaced by a very big silver spoon.

Smiling at the spoon with a dazzler, Ratchet dipped it into the pie. Pulling up a big old spoonful, he shoveled it in, then sat back with acute satisfaction to chew. He chewed with a look of bliss on his face, his optics off lined in his pleasure. Then he sat up, skewered another huge spoonful, then put it into his mouth. As he did, everyone watched with acute morbid fascination. Spoonful into the pie, spoonful into the pie hole, then a moment of supreme bliss chewing.

"Ratchet?" Prime asked as he leaned on his elbow watching with intense fascination.

Ratchet glanced at him, then smiled as he savored his pie.

"What are you doing?" Prime asked almost sweetly.

Ratchet made a show of chewing, then swallowing. "You never let me have a sprinkle donut. Everyone eats them. I love sprinkles."

"So you brought your pie?" Prime asked.

"It's a great pie. Lots of cinnamon and the apples are still crispy," Ratchet said as he sighed. Another big spoonful into the pie hole. "Don't stop the meeting on my account."

Prime stared at Ratchet with intense amusement. There were orns he wished he was himself as confident in his insanity as Ratchet. "We can wait."

Ratchet glanced at him as he went in for a new bite. "You always were a gent, Optimus."

Optimus grinned in spite of himself. "I try."

Huge laughter greeted that.

"Can I have a bite?" Alor asked with a wink.

"Sure," Ratchet said as he scooped up a large bite. He held it out, then Alor took it, sitting back to savor it.

"**EW!**"

Everyone glanced at Ironhide. He frowned back. "You used the same spoon."

"We did. We used to use the same spoon when you were a sparkling, I even used it on your aft now and again," Alor said as he savored the pie. "Nice pie."

"Thanks." Ratchet grinned, then ate another bite. He glanced at Prowl who was staring at him with barely concealed battle lust. "Want a bite?"

Prowl smirked in spite of himself. "Nope."

He ate the pie sharing bites with Alor, then opened his carry hold to bring out a familiar face. Sitting Orion on the table, Ratchet scooped up a bit, then held it out to the baby.

Orion who was staring around himself with the biggest smile glanced at Ratchet, saw the spoon, then nearly plotzed with delight. Opening up like a baby bird, Ratchet filled his pie hole with apples. Chewing happily, he smiled. **"ADA! GOOD YOU, ME! YOU GOOD ME!"**

Chuckles broke the moment as Ratchet fed him more. "Empty your hold, Ironhide."

Ironhide glanced at him with the biggest fake expression of duh he could manage. "What do you mean, Old Mech?"

"Halo. Now." Alor smirked at Ironhide, then pulled Scout out of his carry hold.

Grins met that, then Raptor pulled his cow out of his hold. Setting Pudding on the table, the little cow walked over.

Ratchet held out a spoonful drawing sharp rebukes from the squeamish everywhere until Pudding looked away. He walked over to Prowl who rubbed his soft muzzle gently. "Moo," he said with contentment.

A door was opened down table, then a familiar little mech ran for his friends. Dart made it to the pie, then bent down to look at it. Ratchet held out a bite and he took it, grinning and patting Orion and Halo as Scout opened his pie hole.

:The last time I felt this at ease at a staff meeting I was high and thought I was staring into a lava lamp," Epps said as he chuckled at the kids.

Huge laughter and internet scans were made for that bit of nostalgia.

"You really need to see Rung, Ratchet," Ultra Magnus said as he watched the pie disappear.

"I'll go if you go," Ratchet said with a giant smile. He gave the rest to the kids much to Ironhide's consternation, then subbed all of it, wiping his mug before the towel joined the empty pie plate and spoon in subspace. He grinned at the kids, then swept Orion back into his hold.

Scout, Dart and Halo had to be 'caught' as they ran screeching around the table. They were, then stowed, then everyone looked at everyone.

Ratchet grinned. "Where were we?"

**HUGE** laughter greeted that, then the ball began to roll once again.

A few moments later …

"And that's the latest on the city expansion, the new approved codes and the meeting of the Planning Commission in a decaorn," Elita said as she read Jetta's notes. He was nothing if not dedicated.

"That is good to know," Prime said. "Tell him we would like to have everyone including Hauser to dinner at The Residence when they feel up to it."

"I will," Elita replied. She glanced at Chromia who was sitting beside Maelstrom. "Did you have a report from Caminus?"

Chromia looked at Optimus. "They're doing well. They want to reform a dry wash that has nice sides for terraforming. Then they want to dedicate it as a park for you. There's ceremony and parties. I'll let you know. Otherwise, all is good."

"I am happy to hear that, Chromia. Please let the Mistress know that I am glad they are flourishing and if they require anything that they should contact my office," Optimus said.

"I will," Chromia replied.

Department heads of districts gave their reports, then Springer leaned forward to glance down table to Raptor. "I heard we have a cousin."

Raptor laughed. "You do. I adopted Rockwell."

**HUGE** slag greeted that from the punters.

"You're a glutton for punishment," Alor said.

"I was thinking that the boys might take a long overland hike through the Valles with him as a family ritual that I just made up," Raptor said. "Nothing like initiating the slagger into the family. You know … like they do in the mob. How about it, Prime? You and a few others, me and the family … might do a mech good." He grinned at Ratchet. "I can have a squad, too, slagger."

Ratchet smirked. "Don't you already?"

"No," Turbine said. "I wear the pants in the family."

A lot of slag about ball bearings, who needs pants and the like flashed through the room, then vanished.

"I thought that was our little secret?" Raptor asked.

Turbine held his finger up beside his cheek like a short someone liked to do, then said, "Sh."

"We have an agenda." -a lone voice crying out in the wilderness

Everyone stared at Prowl who steeled himself not to crawl under the table. "We do," he said holding up a data pad. No one spoke so he leaned back with a frown. "I labored over this slagger and we're going to finish it."

It was silent, then Ratchet unsubbed a giant cinnamon bun. "Here. You know you wanna."

He slid it on its plate toward Prowl.

Prowl smirked at him. "You carried a pie and a donut in subspace? Is it even edible?"

"It is," Ratchet said. "Subspace isn't located in your arm pit, slagger."

"It is for me," Raptor said with a giant smile of his own.

"I can attest to that," Sun said as Jack guffawed.

Steiner leaned forward. "I'm sort of piqued. What else do you have in there?"

Ratchet beamed back at him. "Well, since you asked ..." With that, he began to pull things up.

1\. A manual for putting together a Lego toy.

2\. Some kind of weird medical thing that looked like it pulled things out of tight spaces. Cue willies.

3\. A box of assorted booze-filled chocolates that were shaped and wrapped like the real bottles.

4\. A huge slice of Celebration cake with 'Ironhide is a doofus' written on it. It was also covered in sprinkles.

5\. Huge frosted cookies of everyone in the room with their faces, paint schemes and other tokens of recognition painted on in icing. He put them in the middle of the table. "Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you, slaggers."

Raptor picked up his, a squatty version of himself, then guffawed. He passed the rest out and they took a cookie break.

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who was looking at his cookie version of himself even as he claimed the Celebration cake. "One or the other. It'll ruin your appetite."

"**I AM IRONHIDE! I HAVE ROOM!" **he said as he bit the head off his cookie. "This is good."

"I thought so." He glanced at Turbine. "How did he do on the test?"

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, then Turbine. He frowned deeply. He was hoping his amma had forgotten about it.

"We're going to have that discussion when we get to Cybertron. Little mech better have studied the chapters," Turbine said as he looked at Ironhide with an appraising stare.

"Does Cliff Notes count?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

Ironhide jerked in surprise, then turned a frown toward Ratchet. "You're certifiable, traitor."

"That's what you get when you're down to one sprinkles donut and you won't let me have it. Either of you," he said as he glanced from Ironhide to Prime.

They stared back.

Prowl watched as he devoured his cinnamon bun. He **LOVED **cinnamon buns. Especially with the frosting. He looked almost sweaty browed as he ate it, his gaze moving back and forth between Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus. "I would demand that we get back to the meeting but this cinnamon bun ..." he said as he petered out in satisfaction.

Snickers rounded the room.

"Where were we?" Ratchet asked as he looked down the list. "Ah. School report."

Herling who was working on the cookie of himself picked up his data pad, looked at it, then put it back down. "We're good."

**HUGE** laughter greeted that, including Prowl.

"Nice one, Herling," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

He grinned, then gave the report. There were a lot of kids, three more schools were being prepared for small children, special needs as well as accelerated youngling and intermediate kids. They were hoping that Sun Base and Homeland would be available for their 'ag kids'.

"Ag kids?" Prime asked as he bit an arm off of the cookie of himself.

"Agriculture. We have a group of kids who were researching human children's pastimes when they came across something called 4-H. It teaches farming and other self sufficient type skills to children. The kids have been involved in Hu-An agricultural education and projects for years and they like it, so they want to learn more. They have a club that mirrors the one on Earth and they want to help the Hu-An through the new expansion to plant things and learn how they grow." Herling grinned. "Its a student initiative project. I'm very proud of them for doing this."

Everyone agreed that this was great.

"We're also adding home economics to our sub adult intermediate Levels II and III programs to help kids do things that they might need to know about cooking and fixing things around a house. We want them to be well rounded when they graduate because some go out on their own then," Nova said.

Herling nodded.

Raptor grinned. "Little mech is a good cook."

Everyone looked at Ironhide as he finished off his cookie.

He stared back. "I hate cooking. **I LOVE EATING! I, IRONHIDE CAN EAT REAL GOOD!"**

Huge laughter greeted that.

"Praxians. They learned to cook and sort expensive hootch for parties in school," Steiner said with a smirk as he sat back in his chair muy contento.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet and Prime grinned. "I never got to go to school," Ratchet said.

"Neither did I," Optimus added.

"Oh frag," Ironhide muttered.

=0=TBC 3-31-2020 **4-20-2020**

Saw a good video of a hospital doctor in New York City. He said don't ever touch your face. A virus only needs a medium and an opportunity. Moisture is not your friend. No eyes, mouth or nose. Take care out there and know you are loved. -Me


	245. Chapter 245

The Diego Diaries: Meeting (dd7 245)

=0=Big Conference Room, The Fortress

"That's the general outline for the Jumble. They'll have the final report to submit for the next Planning Commission meeting. The University and the Museum will be there with their team. The design manager for the project will be Jade. He's become an amazing restorer and has a good view of where the educational aspects of preserving this area should be focused." Elita flipped through the data pad, then glanced at Prowl. "That's all Jetta has."

"When is the next meeting?" Prowl asked.

"On Second Friday next decaorn," Elita said as Prowl noted it.

"Thank you. Loon?" Prowl asked as he sat back with a grin.

Ratchet smirked at him. "We put the Messiah of Our People™ back on his rather giant peds with successful surgeries on three broken struts, four wounds, a lot of burn rash on his shoulder where he slid a long way and other things I'm not suppose to mention given that this is personal medical knowledge." Ratchet flashed a gigantic heavily wattage smile.

"You just did," Prowl replied with a smirk. "Oh, ye of little ethics."

"Did I? I don't remember," Ratchet said. He grinned as he looked over his report. "We have a lot of refugees coming from Omega Base who are part of the group that Jetta's genitors belong to and they show the same degree of abuse, negligence and trauma. I have a case request into Omega Base and will send a team over to check this out. We need to know what happened and most of them either don't want to talk about it for obvious reasons or are so happy to be here that they've already put it into the past.

"Those who were injured at Nova Cronum or at the site in The Ruins have checked out and are on their way to full recovery." He read onward. "The titans are rebooted, restored and in some cases upgraded. We know that the charge that hit them was a massive wattage force and it shocked everyone on Clipper back to a stasis condition at their root mode sites. No other titan was injured who didn't have themselves on Clipper in pretender format. There's that bit of news. It would appear that if they face a group of titans, they have to take them down one-by-one unless they're congregated on one in pretender gear. New rule … no one comes along for the ride on one ship."

"That would make sense," Perceptor said. "It would appear that this energy stream can follow circuits backward and take out the main generation area for physicality and thinking of its victims. Since pretender gear is mostly particles held together by the generation of energy within a field of containment, it would carry the charge through the construct back to the source. We can work on that angle because it appeared to us to be the most promising. If we can figure out how they do it then we can find a way to counter-measure."

"Very good," Prime said. He glanced at Prowl. "What have we done to beef up sensors around Cybertron and the local group?"

"That's being done now. We're repositioning some of the quadrant dishes and are having some made to look deeper, especially in the direction of the Benzuli and expedite the information back to us faster," Prowl replied.

"Very well. We have to accept that they were given the location of Cybertron. That makes moving it climb up the list of things that must be done right away," Prime said.

"Consider it done," Wheeljack said. "The situation with the planets that have been moved is going well. Sun Base took to its orbit without much, if any problems. Homeland is a different configuration and took a bit longer but both are doing well. We have ships on station to monitor them and if it continues we have two more habitable planets only a hop away."

"How are the gas planets doing?" Ratchet asked.

"Very well," Wheeljack replied. "They're taking the big stuff and even though small stuff can get by, its changed the dynamic and trajectory of a great deal of debris."

"That is good to hear," Prime said. He glanced at his data pad. "We would like the select committees to tell their information."

All of the standing committees for elders, children, orphans, clubs, unions and guilds … all of the representatives for the many groups around the colony gave their reports. Then the Unified School Board was repped by Ironhide. Springer gave the police report, Magnus on the overall status of the empire, a report by the representative from the elected body that helped everyone have a delegate to represent their district was heard, then the last few items were had.

"Tell us about the ship that was picked up … Yautje, apparently," Prowl said as he sat back to listen.

Hercy considered the information that he had. "We know its Yautja. It has the same configuration and trail residue profile as others of this kind but this was three or four times bigger. I don't know why it is … perhaps it has a larger crew but it was agile, fast and had good cloaking."

"You didn't fire on it did you?" Springer asked.

"We were going to dance but he fled. I half expected to see a glass slipper floating in space," Hercy said betraying his visits to the schools.

"I wonder if they laid down a hatchery that way," Drift asked.

"I don't know. They flew away," Hercy said as Kup nodded.

"We need to patrol out that direction. If there's a hive starting there I want it destroyed," Prowl said. "I would like all Seeker patrols that direction to stand out with a shuttle. I don't want any Seekers having encounters with a ship without big support. Springer, arrange it. Round the clock until we figure out this group and their purposes here."

Springer nodded. "Will do."

They continued onward to the Good of the Order.

Prime sat back with a grin. "Entertain me, minions."

"How was It digging around a primal frame?" Arcee asked with a grin.

Ratchet considered that. "I thought it was old home week. I think I've seen the inside of all of you numerous times."

"Any old tools or sandwiches in there?" Springer asked.

Snickers rounded the room as Prowl frowned, Venture looked askance and Miler hid his own belly laugh around a shocked expression.

"No. But I did see my own reflection on some of his shinier bits," Ratchet said. He grinned. "How do you feel?"

"Stiff in the joints. Sore," Prime said.

"Physical therapy will help with that," Ratchet said. "Your calibration for your audials, the final one will be later this afternoon."

"I thought you did that this morning," Prime said.

"That was a measure of basic sound levels and to adjust your short term pain management. When the techs get through your hearing will be first class again. **THESE SERVOS-" **

That was as far as he got.

=0=Shortly later

They walked out in a good mood after watching Rockwell silently grump his way to Cybertron with his 'dad', Ironhide the Elder of Praxus. Prime was already on his way home with Prowl fussing him there in a cab. He would work from home for today until Prime was adjusted, rechecked and discharged into light duty. Until then, Granny Pants was determined to manage him.

Ratchet turned to Springer and Drift. "Where are you two going?"

"To the office. No rest for the wicked," Springer said. "You?"

"Back to Prima Station." Ratchet peeled off to walk to the bridge room and the short and direct bridge jump to the station.

Springer and Drift would go home to sleep, frag and **then** go to the office.

=0=Prima Station, Midway

Security and a mini-con army helped the newcomers to find their way to their new homes. For a while, they were busy settling in before gathering together when Ratchet finally came back. The place was huge, vast on a scale they never expected and as state of someone's art as could be. The 'art' was beyond them, most of it, but the parts that were theirs to use, the town, labs and everywhere else was so normal it was hard to imagine they were in space on a station.

The downtown looked like any anywhere but there were islands in the middle of the roads painted on the decks that were flower beds and tree containments. There were trees and flowers everywhere carefully attended by a grounds crew of mini-cons who were botany specialists.

Businesses were already marked off and their wares stacked in boxes inside. There were restaurants, department stores, electronics, groceries and a bakery. It would expand as the population grew but for now it was big and varied enough to support very well the humans who would come.

The city hall would be ruled by their new mini-con overlord. There were fast food places, a medical center, a newspaper and media building and more. It was beautiful, highly lighted in a manner that simulated seasonal lighting and made it feel like they were actually in a real world place and not inside a metallic ball.

At the moment it was mid morning on the station when Ratchet walked through a bridge, then headed upward to the deck where everyone was located. He walked out of the elevator, then crossed the deck where everyone was waiting. "Well, I see you're still here," he said with a smile.

Huge laughter greeted that as they babbled together about the place.

Ratchet grinned. "Follow me and we can see what we can find."

They did.

It would be most excellent.

=0=Turbine and Ironhide

They rode on a ship here and there but it was only when they were on the ground that the grilling began. Growing up in a family that sported important individuals in many fields, Ironhide had had a very comprehensive education all around. Having musicians of exalted stature, Immortals, one of the most highly esteemed religious scholars and a Maker of the Elder Clan no less had left its mark. Being Praxian Military Elite had been the cherry on top of the cake.

He had been thoroughly trained in their people's religious and philosophical beliefs and thus had a pretty good working knowledge of all the sacred tomes. All of them, especially Turbine had made sure of it. He trudged along answering questions, expanding on ideas and discussing the sacred in the midst of the profane with his beloved Amma Tub-Tub.

He was having a great time.

He would pull out his tongue before he would tell anyone.

It would be a pretty happy jaunt by the two of them here and there on Day Two of his Bad Life Choices™.

=0=Recovery

Jetta and Mack walked along the street with their genitors, Imaldo and Corsair. They had just left the Central Labor Hall complex where they were attending counseling together at The Refugee Center of Autobot City. It had been difficult to get them to talk about things in front of their sons so they would attend two sessions, one with and one without. Now they were going to lunch.

Walking along, still wearing the thermal coats that would help their compromised immune systems recover, they were goggle eyed at The City. They were still struggling to believe that they would be able to live in their apartment.

"We thought we'd take you to a great restaurant nearby, Ada," Mack was saying. "Its an international type place where you can eat food from a lot of different places. We both like it."

"Okay," Corsair said. "They said you don't have to pay for anything."

"You don't. Optimus and I always said it would be a barter system if we ever got a chance to change things," Jetta said as they crossed the street. The restaurant was two more away.

"I still don't understand how this works," Imaldo said.

"Then we'll show you," Jetta said as they continued onward.

They would arrive at the restaurant, eat dinner, then go back home. When they got to their apartment and settled into a rest in their berth room, Imaldo and Corsair would both listen for their sons to leave on errands before returning shortly. When they were sure the two were gone, they would hurry to the kitchen and hide the food they sneaked out of the restaurant around the apartment before going back in to fall into an exhausted recharge.

When Jetta and Mack returned with food for their kitchen, they would find that which they'd hidden and the counselor would have a new topic for their therapy. The unspoken one would be the anguish Mack and Jetta would feel about their genitor's hoarding.

=0=TBC 4-1-2020


	246. Chapter 246

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd7 246)

=0=Around

"You ready?"

"I am," Drift said as he stacked the last data pad on the table. They were going through data and reports that piled up over the past few. Now was time to head out on the beat. He turned to Springer who was watching him work. "You're the laziest slagger I ever met."

"You knew that going in," Springer said. He glanced around the palatial palace that was their office here at the top of Metrotitan who was the home base of just about every utility and governmental agency in the colony.

Towers around the vastness of Tyke's confines were dedicated to each different function and operation. Across the highway from them that ran through the city was the Central Office of the Autobot City Unified School District. It was there on the 18th floor that Hero went to Pioneer School. Next to the Watch Tower was the Autobot City Unified Fire Department. On and on it went through most of the city itself. The rest of the inhabited towers were divided between bachelor living spaces, a few barracks for those who preferred it and stores for colonial department's supplies and such.

They walked to the door, then headed for the elevator. Riding downward, they walked through the lobby which was nearly empty to head for the metro station nearby and a short ride to the Stables. It had almost seemed like vorns had passed before they rode out to do their bit. It was cold and clear overhead with the sight of stars appearing here and there in the sky.

Almost no one was in their train car as they took the short ride to the Mausoleum Station and a shorter drive down the roadway nearby to the stables. They passed mechs coming off beat, honking and flashing lights as they passed. Apparently, there were clan celebrations in a few of the cities in the Crater Districts and not all of them were friendly to each other. They were on the watch list for potential trouble along with wild aft kids who liked to 'party hearty'.

They drove to the parking lot in front of the stables, transformed, then walked inside. Down the rows of private stalls filled with drowsing horses or sick/injured ones, they made their way to the Day/Night Watch Tack Room where they retrieved their saddles and gear.

Nearby in the paddock, there were horses for the night's ride waiting for them. The 'Squad' was already there getting ready themselves as they joined the two.

"What kept you, slaggers?" Hercy asked as they seated their saddles on the broad backs of Rowdy and King, which were Ironhide and Prime's horses.

"Pushing data pads. You have the easy part. We have to try to read your slagging writing," Springer said as he tightening the cinch around his horse.

"Is that so? You** do** know that there's a program in the data pad that translates our writing to text?" Kup asked.

Springer who might know that or not but didn't care smirked at Kup. "Ready to ride?"

"Born ready," Kup said. "I heard that fights are going to be a big thing tonight. Party time in the Crater Districts."

"That's what I heard," Springer said as he checked King's tack, then led him out toward the stables. "Get your medical card ready."

They watched him go, then glanced at each other. "Medical cards?"

They followed him out, mounted up, then began to ride out to the highways and byways of the colony. It had become dark and cold outside.

=0=Night time at Prima Station, Midway

The lights inside the station began to dim in time sync with Mars. It would be in unison with the home world of their employers rather than Earth. It would also have the extra nearly 30 minutes of daytime that Mars enjoyed. The two hundred humans staying on board were settled in their new homes and ready to work. It would take a lot more people to make the place seem like it was 'alive' than them.

They would come in groups over the week before 2,000 individuals were on site. They would begin their projects and live in the station a bit before the next 2,000 would arrive. The population would be capped at 4,000 for a while until routines were established. The station could easily house over 50,000 individuals at peak but that wouldn't happen any time soon.

Downtown, the traffic lights turned to red so the little car from the motor poor slowed to a stop. There weren't any people downtown but them. They were Jack Lovett and Carrew Dallas. They were both statisticians for the station and were out having a spin. Across the street, a tiny McDonalds was waiting for customers. Next to it was a veterinarian's office and next to that was a small pocket park with a lot of vegetation and trees along with green grass.

"I don't know how they manage to make the plants live here. There's no direct sunlight anywhere," Carrew said.

Jack Lovett nodded. 'I think its a spectrum lighting thing here. I think the tech here is going to be astonishing for a long time."

As they waited, a tiny police vehicle drove through the intersection continuing on its rounds. The station was so big that the policing force, half human and half mini-con patrolled it by small vehicle. They both waved to each other, then the police car was gone. The lights changed so they rolled onward. It would be a leisurely drive around the huge downtown looking at what would be home.

It would be eye opening.

=0=Crater District 3

They rode along the sidewalk patrolling the downtown area of the vast cityscape of City 3. A huge party was going on at a big venue called The Hot Spot where one could come with or without anyone to drink, eat, play pool, dance and have private parties in the big facility. Two were going on now in rooms at either end of the business. In the main room were a couple of hundred bots having dinner, playing cards as they drank, talked and danced.

Lights were bright here from the windows of clubs and restaurants as the crowds walked to bars and other places of entertainment. The traffic on streets nearby was relatively heavy as cars drove past, some with individuals inside. Some pulled to the curb where bots leaned in the windows to talk. Others stood on the corners chatting, hitting on each other and doing things that individuals did everywhere else when they were out having a good time.

The Hot Spot was a big attraction for its large multi purpose rooms for private gatherings and many were the bonding parties and other milestones spent in its confines. Drift and Springer with the others clopped along the sidewalk, pulling up to kibitz in front of the club. It was calm and happy, then it wasn't.

=0=Elsewhere

"Ada."

"What, Hero?"

"I need cookies for tomorrow."

[Silence]

"When did you know?"

[Pause in conversation for a tiny femme holding a Yoda dollie to think] "Two orns ago."

"Sigh..."

Moments later ….

"**WHISKA-WHISKA-WISK!"**

"Cracker, splort, **WHISKA-WHISKA-WISK!"**

"That looks yummy, Ada." -Little femme with an oddly nodding Yoda dollie.

"**Good lou, Ada!** I doin'?" -Littler femme staring into the bowl from the chair she's standing on with the slightly bigger little femme.

"Nope." Huge smile greets pouty surprise of little femmes. "Not this time. I have to get this done. Next time, Hero, try and tell me sooner. Me or the Ammas. They make good cookies."

"They do," Hero said.

"Doin'. Them **good** doin'." -A smaller femme channeling an older brother

Ratchet stared at Halo mentally calculating the number and kinds of speech therapy she would have for who knew how long. "Good thing you're cute, you little slagger. I think Mr. A-C and I are going to be talking about you and your brother for a long, long time." He put the dough onto a tray, then put it in the oven for the five or so minutes it would take to bake them.

Washing up took little time especially with chatty infants who wanted to help but were content to watch. It was a pleasant interlude in the kitchen.

Sitting by the window with a number of kids, the window about halfway down the enormous apartment, Ironhide and three titan kids watched as three little mechs tried to explain how they wanted their little race track to be put together.

Prowler holding his teddy bear nodded at appropriate places in the stream of consciousness that passed for Orion's explanation.

Praxus who was holding the race cars for all three nodded and smiled as Orion 'explained'.

Ironhide and the three titan kids listened, trying to parse out what he was telling them.

Then Orion looked at them with a level gaze. "We want to make a track," he said.

The room froze.

Time probably did as well as they stared at Orion with surprise.

Orion sensing the attention was his to lose smiled brilliantly.

Ironhide leaned closer. "What do you want? Tell me what you want."

It was silent for a moment that seemed to stretch into infinity. Then Orion smiled. **"LOU DOIN' DIS? I DOIN'! GOOD ME! YOU GOOD ME!?"**

Ironhide stared at him, then sat back with a laugh. "Okay," he said.

It would take a while to get it all right but when they did the kids would show the older and taller ones how they raced. Then they would have cookies to celebrate victory.

=0=The Hot Spot

A lot of shouting erupted in a crowd by the door as a fight broke out inside and began to make its way out. Those at the door who were just standing there moved out of the way as two big mechs came out grappling. Behind him came a few others, one of whom tried to grab one of the combatants in a futile effort to end it while the others gripped him to keep him out of jail.

Springer glanced at Drift. "Oh, joy."

Drift smirked, then slid from his saddle. "Talley ho?" he asked as he walked toward the fight.

That's when more poured out with broken bottles and fire in their optics.

"Oh frag," Springer said as the surge headed toward them in haste.

=0=A bit later

They walked out of the berth rooms shutting out lights, then headed for their own. It was quiet in the house. Cousin and Robby were curled up on the dog bed in the living room. Spot was with Sunspot in his room. Everyone was in their 'crib', Halo literally, in the room she shared with Hero and all was well.

Ironhide walked in then fell on the berth.

Ratchet scrubbed up, then joined him. "How was religion class?"

Ironhide chuckled. "Good. I had fun. You?"

"The space station is great. I almost wish I could be one of them, the place has it all," Ratchet replied. "In two orns we get 500 humans. We'll get them that way until the first 2,000 arrive and settle in. Its going well and the humans are nice."

"Good," Ironhide said. "I'm glad to be home."

"You and me both. It seemed like it was three months ago that it was Christmas Surprise and we were going to have some fun. Its only been a human week." Ratchet grinned as Ironhide rolled over to relax.

"I know. I'm glad Ratch and the others took the decorations down. They're back at Speedy Delivery and Storage." It was silent a moment. "What's the drill for tomorrow?"

"The usual slag," Ratchet replied.

Ironhide grinned. "Good," he said. "Good night, Ratchet."

"Good night, Ironhide."

=0=The Hot Spot

The paddy wagons arrived to make their collection of those already subdued, those who were pulled in to be sorted out later and those still going hot and heavy.

Drift and Springer were going along with them as Hercy and Kup critiqued them from the sidelines.

Drift decked one, spotted them watching, then frowned. "You could help."

"We could but you'd miss a good learning opportunity," Hercy said as Kup nodded.

"That's when a fist connected with Drift's face.

=0=TBC 4-2-2020 **4-20-2020**


	247. Chapter 247

The Diego Diaries: Housekeeping (dd7 247) (Note at the end) :D

=0=Home time

Springer felt it land so he leaned back out of it. It didn't hurt like it would have otherwise though it was a hard punch all in all. Most of his response was 'muscle memory' over eons of time in war and combat. His swing back was reflexive as well, something delivered to impede rather than impair. The drunk went down and more came. They went down as well. The sirens of the police vans on their way could be heard in the thin atmosphere as the brawl was brought to an immediate halt.

Sitting on the sidewalk servos cuffed behind their backs, a half dozen sullen young mechs waited as the police vans skidded to a halt.

Mechs stepped out with grins as they considered the night's catch. "Good group. We have a few spaces left at the hotel."

"They're yours," Springer said as he glowered at them.

They glowered back.

"No one is talking. Everyone invoked, the slaggers. Put them in the tank," Springer said as Drift walked toward him with a death grip on a big mech who was trussed more than the others. This one had serious skills. "Fraggers."

Drift nodded. "Yep."

"We're not going to get information out of them or the rest," Springer said as he watched the mechs get hauled up to go into the van. They slagged him good and loud. He grinned and gave them the Cybertronian version of the finger back.

"Nope."

"We better go to Iacon to see what's happening there. Hauser mentioned gangs in the quad near the Museum," Springer said.

"Alright."

Springer glanced at Drift's slightly smirking face. "You're a mech of few words, I take it."

"Yep," Drift said as they watched the doors close on the vans and the vehicles pull out to leave.

"We're not going to watch westerns anymore then," Springer said as he walked toward King.

"If you say so," Drift said as they mounted up.

Springer snickered. "I do, ba-bee," he said as he led the way forward. They would follow him all the way to Iacon and the next fist fight.

=0=Up there™

"And then I camed here. You wasn't here, Atar," Sojie said as she sat on Prime's lap filling him in on all her tiny angst at him being out of circulation so long. "I camed to school. I camed to Amma's. You wasn't there."

Optimus who was nearly mesmerized by her tiny suffering petted her cheek gently with a giant digit that could punch its way through titanium. "I am sorry. I had things I had to do. Not being with you made me cry."

She stared at him a moment in surprise, then patted his chassis. "Did you cry?" she asked.

"Almost. I thought about you and Solus, Miracle, Rambler, T-Bar, Possibility and Spirit all the time I was not here," Optimus said gently.

She smiled at him. "Are you going to stay here now?"

"I do believe I will. You know I have many jobs," Optimus said. "Sometimes I have to leave to do them."

"You do things," Sojie said with a nod. "I can go with you?"

"When you can, you will," Optimus said. He glanced at the floor. Solus and Miracle were standing with Spirit. He grinned at them.

They grinned back. Then they climbed aboard and began to tell him their own tiny stories of angst and ennui.

It would be mesmerizing.

=0=Elsewhere

"What's the story for tomorrow?" Turbine asked as he sat down on a chair next to Raptor.

Raptor was sitting there watching television with Pudding on his lap. The little cow was laying on his side fast asleep.

"I have to go to the northern part of the district to see some small towns that are up and running. The cluster along the plain," Raptor replied as he absently stroked his cow's fat side. "Pudding is coming with me by the way. You had him all decaorn."

"We'll flip a coin," Turbine said.

"Good. I have a two-headed nickel we can use," Raptor said with a grin. "How's religion class coming along with infant?"

"He's remembering more every orn. I don't expect it to sink in and change his winsome ways. I was hoping someone would take orders in this family and make me proud but its a forlorn hope." Turbine grinned at Raptor.

Raptor grinned at Turbine. "Australian Rules Football on channel 67."

"What are you waiting for, slagger?" Turbine asked.

"**SNACKS AND BEER!"** Raptor replied.

He let Turbine hold Pudding while he got some for both of them.

=0=At the jailhouse

They climbed out of the vans and limped to the doorway to enter the intake section of the Courthouse. Lining up on the strip on the floor, they glared at Moss who was in charge of booking this evening. "Who are these slaggers, Mopey?" he asked one of the big 'twins' … that is, cousins who didn't look a bit alike, were huge and huger and worked here with a devotion like they were serving Primus in the Temple.

Mopey. Mopey and Twin.

Who wasn't.

A twin, that is.

They didn't even look alike.

"A buncha drunks from City 3 in Crater District 3. We need to book them on whatever you want to hang on them, the sullen slaggers," Mopey said. Then he smiled. It was huge.

Like his aft.

And his fists. Those, too.

Sitting nearby twirling his electrical prod idly by one servo like it was a baton, Twin watched. "Need help with the booking, Moss?" he asked.

"Maybe," Moss said as he grinned at Twin. "Watch 'em, Twin."

"Sure," Twin replied as everyone in the place snickered. Only Red Alert, Roadbuster and Warpath were as ready to 'help' with slaggers as him.

Moss grinned as he pulled up a page on his screen. "First slagger. Name, address, occupation, etc."

The first one reluctantly stepped up. "What if I don't give it?"

Moss stared at him. "I personally don't care but that means Mopey there will have to turn you upside down so we can get your serial number off your debris chute."

One of the others frowned. "You don't have to do that. Scan him for his transponder. Its faster than serial numbers."

"But its less fun," Moss said blandly to the group.

They gave their transponder numbers.

=0=Up there. Late.

"What are you doing? Its late," Ratchet said as he peered into the darkness. Ironhide was reading in his chair. "Don't tell me you're studying?"

"I won't tell you," Ironhide said as he stared at the ornate book in his servos.

Ratchet grinned. "You can get analysis and all you need online from The Temple Archives."

"Amma can smell that from a mile away. If I don't know it and can talk about it in a way he can see isn't contrived, then he's going to speak to Appa."

"Turbine is going to rat you out to Hardie?" Ratchet asked with a big smile.

Ironhide glanced up, then frowned at Ratchet. "I'm glad you find that funny."

"No. I find it hilarious. Goodnight, Ironhide."

"**GOOD NIGHT, SLAGGER!**" Ironhide replied.

He would be hard at it for a while.

=0=Night time at Substation 46, Night/Day Watch

They sat in the lounge together sharing a late meal. Partition had two calls for medical and went on a domestic dispute before taking a moment to eat dinner with Lancer. They were both working hard, Lancer at Special Ops and Partition as a Medic/Night Watchman. They were as happy as could be. The change in him and his family was complete.

"When your ada goes out on the town with the squad maybe they'll come here and you can arrest them yourself," Lancer said as she closed her food box.

Partition laughed. "I hope so," he said. "By the way, everyone agreed about the weekend. The reservations are already made at Campground 17-B. Where's our gear?"

"In the locker in the basement. I'll get it ready. Should I call Prowl to get his caterer or do we cook?" Lancer asked.

"Call," Partition said as he stared at her with amusement.

They would.

=0=Another town, another fist

The vans drove off with a number of drunks who were fighting over a femme who was so impressed about it that she egged them on. She stood between Springer and Drift as they watched the suitors drive away. Both looked down at her.

She looked up, then smiled. "Can I get a ride home?" she asked.

"I'll call you a cab," Drift said.

"No. A ride. On your pony," the little femme said as she walked with a slightly tipsy sway to Rowdy. She hugged his leg.

He glanced at her, then Springer.

Springer shrugged at Rowdy, then glanced at Drift. "Why not?"

Drift shrugged.

They would.

Her ada and atar would be furious.

At her.

Not Rowdy.

=0=Face Time earlier that evening

They chatted together discussing their home work and when that was finished they had a boy talk about the mechs and femmes of Level 1.

"I think that red and black bot in your math class, Verilus," Quasar was saying, "What's his name?"

"Momentum?" Verilus replied from the berth room at Ammas and Appa's house where he was sitting with the other five who lived there, too.

"Yeah," Quasar said. "I think its him. What about him? He's cute."

"I don't know," Verilus said doubtfully. "I don't know how to ask stuff like that."

"We can ask for you," Lumi said.

"**NO! **I don't … I don't think I'm going," Verilus said.

"But its our first school dance, Verilus. You **have** to come," Fireball said. "Don't be shy. No one is going to be mean."

"I don't … let me think about it," Verilus said with huge discomfort.

Standing in the hallway putting things into a cupboard, Ratchet heard the exchange. He felt the burn. No one his age wanted to be turned down. Even though Ratchet had always been pursued and didn't have a shortage of beaus in his youth and free-booting adulthood, he knew how it worked at the age of the children. It was clammerously hard for some to ask someone out.

He considered the children's options, then made a note to speak with Verilus to get a gauge on his shyness. It was inevitable that a mech who trended toward the Wheeljack end of the spectrum would find relationships difficult and it looked like it would be no exception for him. He grinned. Where was a good science equipment closet when you needed one?

=0=On the trail late that night

"Which one first?" Drift asked as they halted on a small hill that allowed a beautifully lit panoramic view of this part of the colony. "The new titan district or the human habitats?"

"Let's have a show of hands," Springer said with a grin. He glanced at The Boys.

The Boys stared at him without expression.

"Don't make this too much fun. My spark can't take the hilarity."

"Okay." - The Boys

Springer chuckled. "How about the new district? No one's there but the crews. I heard the street food at the Square is good." He glanced at The Boys. "All in favor of that raise your paw."

They did.

It would be a jolly ride to the newest metro district of eleven metrotitan cities in a blazingly lit up section of Enzio located inside the inner defensive ring of the Primal Colony of Mars. The hot dogs would be stellar.

It was good to be home again.

=0=TBC 4-4-2020 **4-20-2020**

NOTE: Sorry it took a moment to get back onto this. Its weird as slag all around here. I am hoping with everything that I got that all of you are well. This thing is going to crash into a million pieces before the idiots in charge get it right and then things will change fast. They have to. Hang on, darlings. You're young, you have life ahead of you. For old geezers like me? I'll keep writing for you. Hugs to all in the world out there no matter your country or anything like that. Nothing matters but each other. That's the biggest lesson of something like this, that we're all in this together and all of us together are all we got. I love you more than you can know. -Cathy in Alaska

In case you need something fun to watch, a guitarist, Fil, from Wings of Pegasus analyzes all kinds of music on YouTube. He uses videos and he's so good at it. All kinds of music. I am finding the music reaction videos that are posted by kids there to be really great especially when you kids find out that your grannies and grandpas … My People™ … had AMAZING bands and singers back in the orn. We weren't fogeys. Remember, if Jimmy Hendrix and some of the bands that always look like kids in the videos were still around, they would be your granny's age. :D:D:D:D:D:D

Its amusing to me to see the kids be shocked at the talent and ability. Go there if you're stuck and need diversion. Fil is amazing. I think you can search him on YouTube by using 'British Guitarist analyzes'. He's an amazing smart kid and his smile will lift you through the roof. What a smart great kid.

Like all of you. :D:D:D:D:D X), Me


	248. Chapter 248

The Diego Diaries: Rocco's Turn (dd7 248)

=0=At a clinic in the Children's Clinic

The tech walked out with Tika and handed her to Rocco. He held her in his arms as she stared around the waiting room. "Tika is doing a great job regenerating her protoform," he said. "Both her and Boo are showing a lot of progress."

"That's good. I had a good report about Siphon at the Closter Clinic yesterday," Rocco replied.

"They're getting great care, Rocco," the tech said. "Go through there and the doctor will tell you what you need to know and do further. See you in a decaorn."

"Thanks, Jon," Rocco said as he walked out to the hallway from Jon-B's office to the examination room nearby. He entered as Doc Hal-20 was checking Tika's data.

Hal glanced up, then grinned. "Hi. Good stuff with Tika," he said as Tika stared at him with her unblinking amber optics. She was holding her white bear and sitting on Rocco's arms in a light pink onesie and cap.

"That's good," Rocco said with relief. "We're following the directions. They also do that at the school and at their care center."

"That's good. I'm cutting her supplements down and you can get the right dosage with this script," he said as he handed Rocco a data wafer. "The others are going to hold and when they come in next we can see if they need a lighter dose. I think they will if they continue forward this way. Keep the schedule … counseling, coming here every decaorn for a while more, then we can see what's going on."

"Thanks," Rocco said. They chatted a moment, then Rocco slid Tika into his hold where Boo sat with his bear and favorite little truck. He settled them, then the hold slid shut. Gathering his stuff, he took his leave, walked to the elevator, then began to descend from the At-Risk Children's Clinic on the 25th floor of the Autobot City Medical Center. He would stop at the pharmacy on the ground floor, get the prescriptions, then head for Helex where the two babies were due for school.

It had been a while since they'd settled in from the chaos of their repatriation and even though it was still a learning curve, it had surprised him how easily he'd fit into the pace and scope of life here. Home Healthcare and the three techs who had first worked with Siphon over his adoption status still came by or they met elsewhere to see to the kids. He'd learned hard and fast how to take care of them and he did it. It surprised him how much he wanted to do it.

They'd finalized the children's adoption a few orns past and he was now their legal atar. It didn't usually take very long to make that happen. Children needed settled, new genitors needed supported and families needed protected and made. He considered his life now and juxtaposed it against the one he'd lived not so long ago. He was a marauder, a hard aft, a former Decepticon fleeing the faction with a lot of other slaggers who'd fallen in with two of the worst individuals that Cybertron had ever produced.

Cassio and Ebio Imperialis were in the prison and he was here shepherding three little kids into a new life, living in a spectacular apartment in a high up tower in a city that was his. He had a schedule of care for them, of learning and training and working for himself and he had finished his 'refit' from Decepticon marauder to on-call Autobot soldier with Commander Lissie of Iacon. Because he was a single parent, he'd be last call up in order to protect his family from the unthinkable.

Family. He had one.

He remembered his genitors as he rode down the elevator and came to the lobby. He thought about them as he continued to the pharmacy, waited for the little jars of supplements, then headed for the doors. He walked to the sidewalk, then looked around. Everywhere he looked he saw power. Prime's power. The power of their people to create wonderful things out of nothing. Then he thought about himself.

He had always dreamed of working in electronics. He loved solving puzzles. He was smarter than the average 'Con soldier, someone who liked to read and had learned on his own because it mattered to him to know what a page was saying. He knew he had to have that ability if he would ever get the chance to work in electronics and make complex things work.

Now he was in the training school where he was half time in class building things and half on the job in City 4 of Crater District 5. He was part of a team as an electrical apprentice working with journeyman electricians who were training him in real time. Half day there and half in the Learning Annex in Terra was spent learning to build, design and understand the things that made him think hard and work to a level of perfection never expected of him before.

It was exhilarating.

Their schedule was precise now except for moments like this when his kids needed something.

His kids.

**HIS KIDS**.

He remembered when it came to him that they were. The big mechs on the job were waiting for something to arrive and one of them showed pictures of his kids. They were cute, doing cute things and it made everyone happy to look at them. Everyone wanted everyone to see their kids doing great things, going to school, playing and living well.

One of them had asked him if he had kids of his own and it occurred to him that he did. He showed them his few pictures and they'd exclaimed over them, too. They'd asked him about their lives and he had a few good things to say. It had felt good to do so. He had made more pictures of them doing things and liked to show them. "These are my kids doing kid stuff," he'd say. It was weird how much he liked doing that.

He felt like he belonged here at last. It was a different sort of belonging, too. It wasn't based on the negativity of a faction. It was something better, something like it was when he was home with his family and the war wasn't going madly and badly for everyone. He was hanging out with mechs he liked just shooting the shit.

It was great.

He walked to the Metro station nearby and caught a Blue Line that would cut across the colony toward Helex. Taking a seat, he surged warmth to the kids who paused their playing to feel it. He could feel their auras surge with happiness, something he did with his genitors and friends but had forgotten for eons. Now he felt their tiny auras and felt warmth himself. They were well in his hold, secure, feeling warm and safe as they played with their toys and each other.

They were doing a lot better. They were sleeping through the night. So was Siphon. He considered the older child …

"You're going to be okay," Rocco said gruffly. "This school is going to get you ready to go to the big school. I'll help you with home work and stuff."

Siphon had looked up at him with anxious optics. He wanted to go here and be in school. He had talked about it constantly for orns. They'd gone to different stores to get his supplies and needs met for class. A nice backpack with his name on it was sitting on the floor beside him. The usual supplies for school, three data pads, all manner of things on the list were there. So was a little snack holder with his name on it written laboriously by himself which held his favorite cookies. He had all he needed but confidence. "You'll come get me?"

"When school is out, I will be here. I set a timer. You don't have permission to go without me. Okay?" Rocco asked as he patted Siphon on the shoulder.

Siphon nodded.

A teacher had stepped out of the door of the room that would be Siphon's class. He was tested and found to be lacking in a lot of things, high needs in others but capable. He would get one-on-one instruction and care here. There would only be ten other kids and no more would be added. His personal plan was worked out and he would be in a class with a wealth of specialists working with him and three aides to assist him and his teacher, Mr. Belli. It was designed for his success. "Siphon, we're so glad you made it," Mr. Belli said with a smile.

Siphon stared up at him, then Rocco.

Rocco nodded. "Time to go to school to learn. You're going to be a champion, Siphon. I'll be here to have you tell me everything you did and learned today."

Siphon stared at him anxiously, then picked up his backpack. He held it like a shield in front of himself as he turned to go. Glancing back at Rocco, he entered the room and the door closed.

Rocco stared at it, feeling a flood of anxious emotions for the little hapless infant. This was his kid, his son. The paperwork for all three had been returned to him and all the databases registered the changes. He felt a flutter in his spark as he thought about Siphon's great overpowering desire to belong and his fear of rejection. He understood the little mech completely.

Turning to go reluctantly, he headed toward a school in Helex that specialized in traumatized and special needs infants. The ride would be short, the school would be gentle with him and the two little babies that he was enrolling there. They would be taking care of Boo and Tika so they could eventually be admitted to a Sparkling Day school. They were going to The Circle of Light Center for Children. All of the children there would be like Tika and Boo, slight, fragile, needy, deprived, traumatized and sick.

There was a doctor on staff, counselors, techs, specialists of all manner and shape and lots of children, mostly refugee and war zone infants who weren't ready to enter the less protected and unpadded world of the regular school district. The district had designed with The Circle of Light a number of schools where such children of all ages could be able to come into their own without the trauma of 'normal' school.

He'd left them that first orn, a very emotional thing for all three, but when he came to get them they were doing pretty good. They'd wailed when they saw him but they'd settled quickly. Given enough time, they would probably not do that anymore. Now he had to leave them again and he dreaded it.

The school was beautiful, big and had a lot to do. Today, they would go to The Temple by bus to see things, bask in the light of the Allspark which sometimes sent it to them and sit on the steps in the classroom to hear stories by Lady Sela about who they were, why they were loved and how good life was and would ever be for them now.

Rocco appreciated that. His own genitors were religious and tried to instill in him that part of their identity. He was a smart aft and took it with a grain of salt. Now he was glad they tried and he would, too. If they had really followed the path laid down by their beliefs, they'd never have come to this. His kids would feel the grace of their identity and when the Festival of Primus came in four months, he'd make sure they were there to get the blessings first hand. It would be his first time, too.

He entered the building, walked to their classroom, then opened his hold. Boo and Tika crumpled up in tears until Rocco set them down with other kids. He handed them their bears, then walked to a chair nearby to sit and watch them. Boo was comforted by it, then began to look at the toys and kids playing. Tika would lean on him a moment, then go reluctantly to play with Boo. Rocco would slip out unnoticed.

He walked out feeling slightly better. His kids' ups and downs affected him more than he thought it would.

His kids.

**HIS** kids.

It was still a new world.

He walked to the Metro, took a train to his school and walked in to sit. Today, Wirelite would come and show them a few things. He was in awe of her and the others of the Weaver's Guild. He wanted to do what they did. He wanted the knowledge. It seemed like sacred stuff to him and when she and the others walked in he stood with the others for her. She was an Immortal. She had been intensely brave and now she was teaching her nearly dead skills to them. He would listen, learn, ask questions and feel humbled at her abilities.

When it was time, he would leave to work on the construction site, then later on to get **HIS** kids, take them home and hear their stories as they waited for dinner to come from The Catering Place. When all was cleared away, they would all watch Siphon labor over his simple home work from school. When that was over, they would run to the train set up near the window and play happily together, one larger child and two tiny ones. When they did, their dad would lie on the floor near them to watch and hand over this and that toy for their games.

Rocco the Marauder, Rocco the Decepticon who survived a decimation by being number nine out of his row of ten, Rocco who watched his best friend get murdered next to him for being number ten, Rocco who had shattered every preconception, idea and loyalty he thought he ever had at the moment he saw his friend's optics go dark now lay on the floor playing with his children as outside in the harsh world the lights of their city began to come on.

All was well in his world.

=0=TBC 4-5-2020** 4-27-2020**

Be well and know you're loved.


	249. Chapter 249

The Diego Diaries: Springer and Drift's Turn (dd7 249)

I am going to weave in vignettes about a number of individuals while the story flows onward because I've been thinking about their backstories and where they came from for some time now. Its also a peek into their situations, their families and lives both then and now. :D Its going to take a time. I have a list to revisit. :D

=0=A weekend alone on the highlands of the Tharsis Plain shortly ago ...

They climbed to the top of the mesa, then took the time to look around. They were going to camp somewhere and this might be the spot. The view in all directions was unfettered by the inclusion of anyone else. The sun was warm on their receptors, magnified by their body tech even though it was very cold outside.

Drift glanced at Springer admiring his profile yet again. It was a good face with strong features and beautiful optics. His optics told his story. All that he ever needed to know about Springer he could read there. It wasn't always so …

"**HEY, DEADLOCK!"**

He leaned against a broken building to find shelter to reload. He and the Wrecker chieftain had had a running gun battle over a space of several miles of destruction. Springer had landed with his crew and was trying to drive him and what was left of his Decepticon squad either off world or into a grave. So far, Springer was winning. He grinned slightly. /...frag you, Springer.../ **"WHAT!?"**

[Pause]

"**GIVE IT UP!"** Springer had cried.

"Okay," Deadlock said to himself. He grinned, then leaned up to fire at Springer's position.

Springer ducked as shots hit his broken wall and flew overhead. /_…_ frag_ ._../** "DON'T BE A TOTAL LOSER, DEADLOCK! IT'S EITHER SURRENDER TO ME OR FACE A BULLET FROM MEGATRON! YOU AND TURMOIL ARE BOTH DOOMED!"**

/ … not yet, slagger .../ He fired a volley, then ran low to a wash where he then transformed and lay on the speed. By the time Springer could follow he was gone. He reached his ship, took off leaving five of his patrol behind and was lost to everyone's radar until he walked into a ship with Kup as Drift, the 'Circle fragger who's probably trying a new scam so let's shoot him now, Kup, and save a body bag later,' Springer announced at the top of his vocal capacitor.

That guy.

He and Springer couldn't ***ABIDE*** each other.

Then.

Now?

Springer turned to him admiring his striking features, features that were metrics beyond what he once was as a certified Decepticon fragger. He was actually one of the most beautiful mechs Springer had ever seen before. His finials were sharp and erotic, his face with its familiar humor and intelligence was beautiful and his strong body was something he craved.

Both of them were younger mechs, not quite at that age where they would truly be perceived by others as 'fully and completely adult' in the way humans were at some point. They were still filled with the flush of their youth and it radiated out in their bodies and good humor. As it was, they were most at home with just each other though their friendships and family were endless and tight.

Springer turned to him and pulled him into his arms. Tightening his embrace, he vented a soft sigh. This was good, being here with this one. He remembered the moment they saw each other again …

"**YOU!"**

Both of them stepped forward, setting themselves for the brutality of a fight in the med bay in The Fortress. They didn't. Springer remembered Ratchet's intervention, then he left. Kup was there and said something but he didn't remember it, that was how surprised and angry he was. The two of them had only worked together on a few missions a short time before the long intervening break. It was surprising to see him in The City. Later ...

Springer had been walking along a corridor brooding on Drift and two other things when they nearly ran head on into each other. He stepped back ready to fight even as Drift did himself. They stared at each other with loathing, then launched on the other. He gripped Drift as the two tussled trying to get the upper hand in a titanic battle of wills. Two forces of nature pressed their incredible brute strength one against the other. Neither budged, then they broke, jumping back to take in the danger of the situation to full advantage.

It was all optical daggers and furious emotion for a blazing minute, then it seemed to diminish into something else on both sides. For a moment they stared at each other, then Springer glanced around. He gripped Drift's arm and dragged him bodily into a utility room nearby. Slamming the door, they rounded on each other. It was silent, deadly silent as they stared in fury.

"You're a slagger of the worst kind," Springer growled.

"Well, it takes one to know one," Drift said as he relaxed, then leaned against a bank of dials and switches. He felt a smirk coming. He didn't care what Springer thought about it.

Much.

Springer noted the smirk on the handsome face. He wanted to slap it off.

Maybe.

"What now, slagger? Are you going to frag me up?" Drift asked as he crossed his chassis with his big strong arms. He was ready to fight but this didn't feel like one. This felt like something else. What it was, he didn't know. He knew Springer felt it, too.

"How about I beat your aft?" Springer said as he moved on Drift. He caught the big mech off guard, turned him around and slammed him into the wall. He pressed himself against Drift. He felt the strength of Drift's body and the scent of his frame filled his processor. It was a good scent he thought abstractly. Oddly enough, it was getting harder to think about anything the longer he held Drift in place.

Fortunately for Springer, he didn't have to do that long. In the space of seconds he was across the narrow room and the big mech had pinned him against the wall. Drift's face was that close to his own as the two stared at each other. It was deeply and darkly silent, then it wasn't. They were all over each other in seconds.

Shortly later …

They sat side-by-side on the floor waiting for the heat to bleed off their chassis. It was muggy and close in the room but the static charged energy was gone. Something else had replaced it. They were sitting there trying to figure it out.

"What the frag was that, Deadlock?" Springer finally asked.

"Drift. It's Drift."

Springer grinned. "I can see why you changed it."

Drift grinned at him. "Perceptive slagger, you are."

"That's me, All Knowing Springer," he had said, then they laughed long and loudly with each other for the first and not the last time.

From that moment onward, they were inseparable. Completely and utterly in sync with each other.

Now ...

"This feels good," Drift said.

Springer nodded. "I suppose we need to set up camp. You have to cook."

"Me? Why me?" Drift asked with a grin.

"Because."

Drift snickered. "Oh. Well, that makes all the difference."

Springer grinned, then stepped back to glance around. "How about here, Scout?"

"Sounds good to me," Drift said as they pitched their tent, set up their little campfire and got ready to get ripped, frag all night and wake up with a hangover.

Moments later …

Springer sat on one of the rocks they gathered for chairs and to make a campfire pit. Drift was managing a number of packets that were heating up. Darkness had come and their light was the only one around. It flickered off Drift's features giving him a slightly menacing and satanic look. "You're doing good there, Sport."

"Thanks, Dad," Drift said as he glanced up at the very deepest and most desired center of his universe. That he knew it was mutual was the greatest single thing he had ever experienced in his life. It would be stunning and not to know that Springer felt that deeply and strongly, too.

Springer grinned. "Dad? That's sort of twisted even for us."

"Well, I heard in some universes its true," Drift said.

Springer laughed as Drift dished up the dinner. They sat across from each other companionably and ate the surprisingly good food. A bottle went back and forth between them as they did. It reminded Springer of other times and other nights camping rough with another individual that he loved in another and different way …

Far away they could see lights of the enemy encampment. They were at impasse here and he had retreated to a promontory to keep track of them. Springer had gone with him to keep him company, recognizing the markers of his mood and brooding sense of responsibility. They stood together staring into the dusky distance as lights slowly came on from the handful of enemy that were still there.

"Looks like they're hunkering down tonight," Springer had said.

Prime had nodded. "I think so."

"Have you eaten?" Springer had asked.

Prime shook his helm. "Not recently."

Springer nodded. "I'll fix something. It won't be good but it'll do."

Optimus Prime glanced at him. "That would be fine. Thank you, Springer."

"No problem," Springer said. He walked to a shuttle parked nearby, one he and Prime had commandeered to come here. Off in the distance, the light of their own camp could be seen. Prime had volunteered to take the first shift, ever the great leader of his mechs and Springer had come along because Prime had come here to brood.

He watched Prime and saw the signs. Hurrying to fix food, he brought it to Prime. They ate it silently together, then withdrew to sit down by the small fire to watch the plain beyond. It was quiet, then Springer noted the signals. They were subtle. They wouldn't be noted by anyone else but they were by him.

Prime needed him.

The conversation was quiet and comfortable, then they retired to the shuttle for a while. When he came out later, Prime would be calm and settled. His spark would have balance. Springer watched him from the door and marveled at the mech. Prime was pantheonic in his majesty but he was also the most humble mech about himself he'd ever met. Prime always put himself last.

Springer was the only indulgence that Springer had ever seen him partake. It would be their secret and no one would ever know.

Not even Drift.

They passed the bottle, sharing it and easy conversation.

Drift considered him. "You've been brooding on your family."

Springer nodded. "I sort of thought about them and they've stayed in my processor."

"They said they were coming at the last Festival," Drift said. "They will."

"Have you ever wondered about your own?" Springer asked for the first time.

Drift considered that. "I try not to. I don't know where they are or if they're alive. It helps not to go there."

Springer nodded. "I know." It was quiet a moment. "What do you think when you go to Kaon? Is your area still there?"

"My area is part of the Wilderness," Drift said. "Last time I saw it my area was half a foot tall."

Springer stared at Drift wondering what it meant to the child Drift to have such a life. It was a point of anguish for him to have had so much opportunity and protection, then think about Drift as an infant wandering his neighborhood hungry and wary. "You never talk about your life there. I would be a good audience."

Drift stared at Springer. "I know. It was hard. Most of us could tell that tale. My folks were good. They tried but there was never enough. I was hungry and angry. I wandered and learned how to steal and fight. There were gangs to join or fight. Police were the common enemy and no matter who you harmed no one would turn you in. They were either too scared or they hated the cops more. My folks were good. They tried but you know how it was," Drift said.

It was silent a moment, then Springer set down the bottle. "Not well enough."

"Maybe, but count your blessings," Drift said as he reached for the bottle. "You don't have to suffer yourself to care about it. That's your great glory."

"Maybe," Springer said. He grinned slightly. "I love how Ada nails Atar when he talks about his own childhood."

Drift grinned. "That's good. Even Optimus does it. Prowl and the others wither."

"They do," Springer said. He stared at Drift. "Have you seen them lately?"

"I saw them in the playground. They're growing a little," Drift said as the memory of three infants came to mind. "They look good."

Springer nodded, then took the bottle after Drift took a drink. He paused it by his face. "Oh," Springer said as his expression brightened. He gazed at Drift over the flicking light of the fire. "Did I tell you that Buzzie is sparked again?"

Drift grinned at him. "Nope," he said.

All was well in their world.

=0=TBC 4-6-2020 **4-25-2020**

Next: Cliffie and Buzzie's Turn


	250. Chapter 250

The Diego Diaries: Cliffie and Buzzie's Turn

"Given the complexity of Stanixian clan society and the power the leaders wielded not only there but in different areas of Cybertronian life worldwide through networking and family ties, even Primes made time for The Empress ..." -The Societal Mores and Social Structure of the Family Clans of Stanix, University Of Iacon Press.

=0=Autobot City Medical Center, morning

They passed each other in the doorway, Rocco and Cliffjumper, neither knowing the other. Cliffjumper walked in holding his tiny daughter, Agnus of Mars while his bond, the luminous Buzzsaw of Stanix walked proudly beside them, his servo resting on Cliff's shoulder as ever. They were headed for the clinic on the 25th floor, Statistics and Data, where they would have Buzzie's progress charted to add to the database that was recovered from Cybertron. It had been damaged so bonds like theirs, a 'construction-class' bot and a mini-con were still uncharted territory for CNA predictions. They were collecting data for the Protoform Guild so that they would be able to analyze spark size and make protoforms for babies that would be able to handle the CNA of such disparate individuals.

They chatted up fellow patients on the way, colleagues and nanas who wanted to pinch Agnus's cheeks. Reaching the elevator, they entered. It began to go upward swiftly. Cliff looked up at Buzzie. "You look great today, Buzzie. I imagine you'll fly through this."

Buzzsaw's spark flew as he took in the genuine compliments of his bond. "I feel great, Cliffie. All is going to be well. We better get to the protoform department as soon as they measure us up. I don't imagine it'll be much different from Agnus."

"We will," Cliff said. "Whatever you need, Buzzie." The doors opened and he walked out followed by the huge mech who worshiped the ground he walked over. That it was mutual was something that Buzzsaw never expected.

Long ago …

"That should do it, Amma," Buzz said as he finished up a tiny repair on a tiny femme that was his great great great grandma. She was a terribly respected member of her clan, the most powerful one in all of Stanixian culture. This was the clan that had 'Outsider' members from all over the place including a number of perfectly placed individuals that could reek havoc on the world if asked.

And they would if asked.

Stanix clan society was matriarchal. That is, a single solitary femme ruled every clan across the board. Their word was holy writ, their decisions were final and they were revered for their wisdom, compassion and historical memory. She and all the subordinate femmes known as Queens were born during the Functionalist Oppression. Some of them including The Empress were Immortals.

All of them were victims of the earliest experiments of Jhiaxus to introduce gender into their species, a project he never completely gave up on accomplishing. They had fled with the others to disappear into their respective lives and cultures, some of them rewriting it entirely in their desire to protect themselves and their people from any future exploitation and harm.

Jhiaxus was still alive when they did and guarded by his association with the Primes. That didn't mean that the femmes weren't having him traced and watched, waiting for that moment when they would extract from him their eternal vengeance.

They never did.

He continued his work even as they continued to hunt him. That he left with Nova was both a big relief and a wrath-filled regret.

"How do you feel now, Amma?" Buzzie had asked gently as the elder mechs of her family watched.

Amma had fallen, tripping over a cyber fox she loved and dented her little arm. She was small and femme-like as most femmes in the future would become. She was the daughter of The Empress, a first generation Jhiaxus victim and thus the CNA changes had begun with her. She had been born a small modern shaped 'femme' but because she had a good protoform she had survived. Many didn't. Not in this group and not in the groups that followed Elita. They were just so statistically small that they were forgotten and overlooked.

It was another reason to hunt and kill Jhiaxus.

"Its wonderful, my sweet Buzzie. Please sit and have tea and cakes with me. Tell me of your life now," Amma Lylette, a Queen had said. She was the daughter of the Empress and ada of The Deacon. She was the public face of The Empress on the rare occasions it was needed.

Buzzie who adored her even as he was adored sat and talked to his grandma for over a joor before a call for a hedge doctor was made. He hugged her gently, took the best wishes of everyone there, then walked out to help others.

They watched him go with great affection. Lylette's son, The Deacon vented a sigh. "My son needs the best bond ever. He's so dedicated, Ada."

Lylette considered that, then consulted The Oracle. She stared into the depths of its swirling colors, then glanced at her son. "Don't worry about Buzzie, Tarlon. He's going to bond some fine orn and it will be glorious." …

They walked into the waiting room of the data center. Greetings and laughter were had because everyone **LOVED** Buzzie and were getting very fond of Cliffie, too.

Agnus stood on the floor on her tiny peds staring around with a gigantic baby smile. She walked here and there patting peds and getting pets.

Buzzie and Cliff sat nearby watching with** ENORMOUS** pride as she did.

"What a lovely baby," a little femme said.

"She's awesome. Buzzie is the ada so how could she be less?" Cliffie said. "Her protoform was designed to show how beautiful she is and to match Buzzie. Right, Buzzie?"

Buzzie who was smiling at him nodded. "I wanted finials like yours, Cliffie. Tiny femme horns would be cute."

"We couldn't get them right, Buzzie. I like yours. They're so delicate and beautiful," Cliff said as oblivious about things as ever. He said what he felt and he felt **LARGE** for Buzzie …

At a very large apartment in Stanix, (the Primal Colony of Mars), of course …

The Elder Council of Stanix was meeting in The Empress's house. It was the usual affair, thousands seemingly of individuals, children beyond count, groaning boards of food and much drink. Laughter, gossip, catching up and respect for the array of tiny elders who sat on either side of The Empress in the living room overflowed the big space.

The top three floors of the tower that overlooked the city center were the homes of the elders and their immediate families. Scattered all over the colonial city of Stanix were the boundless numbers of Stanixians who had gotten away because they were clans and that organized. Every orn new came and the several towers of the city that were kept free just for them to preserve their unique culture and social organization would have new residents.

Sitting with The Empress were the elders who counted for different skills and devotions and the individual femmes who led each large clan. They were called queens and even though they were the authority of their individual families and clan groupings, they were all subordinate to The Empress. Standing behind them eating and drinking as they attended to their elders, a row of mechs and two femmes chosen for a duration of time from the larger group who were heads of their respective families waited to assist whatever was needed including solving problems that The Empress gave them to do.

Anything.

Beyond that were the members of the families that made up the clans, all of them here to celebrate and to hear the wisdom of their elders. This was also the time where they would put forward requests, tell good things and seek whatever permissions that applied to their authority. Party hearty, they did. Then the serious business began.

Everyone quieted as the word went out from the rooms around, into the hallways and corridors. Everyone tuned into video feed if they couldn't see or knelt or sat down if they could and anyone was behind them. The meeting had been called to order.

That was when The Deacon stood up and walked to the open space in front of the elders. He grinned. "Welcome to the house of The Empress. She and our elders are here to help you, support you, **CELEBRATE** you and do what they can to uplift you. We are welcome to petitions."

They would come.

A tiny femme walked forward with a framed picture. She smiled at her great-great-great-great-great grandma and held up the frame. **"I MADE YOU A PICTURE, NAN****ETH****!" **She smiled brilliantly. The image was of Lido of Stanix, Empress of the Clans of Stanix and a powerful force of nature that few anywhere in Cybertronian society dared to insult or underestimate.

Lido smiled and reached for it. She pulled the baby next to her and listened as she described the image made by her with her art set. "What a lovely picture. What an artist you are. **My!** I will have to hang it on the wall." She looked at her son.

The Deacon grinned, then gently took the image. He looked at the wall, found a place among the hundreds of images of family and art made by children for her, then hung it there. Everyone in the room clapped and applauded the child who was hugged, then walked off to her genitors with a joyous spirit.

Others came, those who needed advice, some to express their love for her, this revered figure and others to tell how something went and to thank her. It was warm, familial, non-threatening and lovely.

Then it was Buzzie's turn.

Buzzie, ill at ease for a moment walked to his grandma and kissed her cheek.

Lido held Buzzie's face for a moment, pressing her cheek against his, then sat back. "Buzzie, you seem happier than usual. What may I do to serve you?" she asked.

Buzzie who was dazzled by the little femme on a normal orn knelt down. "Amma, I have someone who I love."

The room stilled with an intense silence as they listened to Buzzie. Self denying, self effacing Buzzie always put himself last to help others. Now he was here, maybe with some sort of thing for himself. It made everyone listening ecstatic.

"Tell me more," Lido said.

"I love someone, a mini-con named Cliffjumper. He's a soldier in Lord Optimus's army, an important one. He's a great mech and kind. I want to bond with him," Buzzie said.

It was deeply silent a moment, then Lido nodded. "Tell me about your spark, Buzzie. How does it speak to you?"

"It tells me this is the one, Amma," Buzzie said with a hopeful expression. "I seek your permission, Amma."

Lido considered what she had already been told of Cliffjumper. When someone outside the clans liked someone inside, the family always did discreet checking. If it looked more than casual, The Empress was told. Lido knew that Cliffjumper was often arrested, mostly for drunkenness and was a problematic mech at best. But Buzzie was in love …

"Then you wish to go through the period of waiting? Just so we can learn to love him, too?" Lido asked.

Buzzie nodded. "I do, Amma. I know you **will** love him like I do."

Lido thought a moment taking internal comments from the Queens around her. Then she nodded. "That will be an easy thing, Buzzie, for you."

Buzzie's smile was beautiful and when he stood up to glance at his ada he missed the look that Lido gave to three of the mechs standing behind her, the heads of families who did the footwork for The Empress and on occasion a Queen. The three mechs nodded to her, a slight tilting of the helm, then she turned back to enjoy Buzzie's happiness.

Cliff was now on the block …

Buzzie came out of the examination room with a smile. "They have enough data to make a protoform for this one. Its going to be slightly bigger than Agnus." He grinned as Cliff picked up their daughter. "I was thinking a mech just like you, Cliffie, with really sweet silver horns and a red finish."

Cliff grinned at Buzzie. "I like the mech idea, Buzzie. Maybe the horns and your finish? How about your servos? I love your servos," he said as they walked contentedly out the door …

He came to the party and was immediately scooped up by the three mechs detailed to helping this bond either happen or not. It was all in Cliffjumper's servos. He was taken in, given food and drink, then sat down among the mechs who led families. He was consulted on this and that, his opinions were sought and exclaimed over and his ideas considered. They were delving into him with the idea of knowing him well.

Buzzie who stood nearby with his genitors watched with hopefulness as the process was enacted for his benefit. He had never been in love. He never found anyone who made him this happy. Now he did and he hoped that they would see what he saw, the great goodness that was part of Cliffjumper when he had a goal and a purpose besides fighting and being an aft.

They would.

They would cheer him on in the games and when he won, they would fete him like a king. They would sit with him at football and basketball, play cards with him on 'boys night out' and include him in events, family and otherwise. At first, it was because The Empress wanted it and eventually, it was because they liked him. When the Deacon and his bond, Buzzie's genitors decided they did as well, Buzzie had a private meeting with The Empress.

"What do you think, Amma?" Buzzie asked anxiously.

Lido grinned at her grandson many generations removed. This was a good mech, a self sacrificing individual. This was a mech who worked for the common good in a healing capacity, who visited his elders because he loved them. He was a genuinely good mech, something rare it seemed to her. "I like him, Buzzie."

That was all it took …

They walked out of the Autobot City Medical Center into the cold light of the mid morning. "Where to now, Cliffie?" Buzzie asked.

"How about we go see about that Circle Primary School for Gifted Children for Agnus and the new one just in case we get slagged in duties? The one in Stanix?" Cliffjumper asked as he stared up at the greatest and most wonderful mech he'd ever met in his life. "We can't be too careful."

"We can't. You know the clan will help us, right?" Buzzie said as they walked to the metro nearby.

"I do, Buzzie," Cliff said conversationally. "I also know we both want them to be college graduates. These two are going to be the greatest slagging kids that ever lived." He looked up at Buzzie. "Given their ada, how could they be other?" he said and he meant it.

They walked to the metro to go down to the trains and as they did, Buzzsaw of Stanix floated on a cloud beside the Only One who would ever be needed to make him happy ever again. As they did, they greeted then passed Jetta and Elita of Iacon as they walked out to go to The Fortress.

=0=TBC 4-7-2020 **4-21-2020**

NEXT: Jetta and Elita's Turn


	251. Chapter 251

The Diego Diaries: Jetta and Elita's Turn (dd7 251)

=0=On the way to The Fortress

They walked onward heading down the sidewalk to The Fortress. It was the first time that Jetta had come there since his genitors had been found. He, Elita and his brother, Mack had taken care of them full time and he was checking in now before going back. They walked along hand-in-hand together.

They were always together …

He stood on the stoop, a child barely able to walk. Around him the neighborhood was a fascinating world. It had color and movement. That it also had deep poverty and despair was unknown to him then. He was tiny, loved and ready to see a bigger world around him. In the streets were other kids he could see so he clambered down the steps and ran to them. They had a ball and were playing. They stopped to look at him.

One of them smiled at him, a mech with blue finials, then handed him the ball. None of them were much older than the other but with that one gesture a group of friends were born that would last forever…

They entered The Fortress, then walked inside toward the command table. Reaching it, they both pulled chairs to sit. Optimus watched them approach and when they sat, he leaned on his elbows. "How are your genitors?" he asked.

"Much better," Jetta said. "They're getting used to things better but its going to take a while."

"I would love to see them," Optimus said. "When they feel better my genitors and I would like to have them in for the evening and dinner. You and Elita as well."

Jetta sat back. "That would be great. I think renewing things with Kes and Tagg will be a great thing." He glanced around. "Did you get my reports?"

"We did. You are on leave. I do not want you to worry about anything but your family," Prime replied. "Your staff is on it."

Jetta nodded. "I have the best mechs and femmes with me but I just ..."

"I know," Prime said with a slight grin …

"Jetta."

Jetta glanced up from the project he was working on. Hammering away at a box, he hadn't seen Orion and Deion come up on him. That wasn't a good thing in the ghetto. "Hi. What's up?"

"We're going to play ball," Deion said. "Come on."

"I have to finish this. My amma wants a bed for her fox," Jetta said.

Orion walked to the steps, then sat. He rolled the makeshift ball in his big servos. For a youngling mech, he was big and powerful already. So was Deion for that matter. "We can wait for you."

Jetta grinned. "I'll hurry. Have you seen Ariel?"

"He is taking care of his amma," Orion said. "He will be gone for a couple of orns."

"Oh," he said as he finished his pounding. Stepping back, he looked at it critically. "That should be good enough."

They stared at it as Jetta turned it over and over to look at all the seams. It was his usual flawless work.

"You're good at that, Jetta. You might want to get a construction job and see about an apprenticeship in the guild," Deion said as Jetta put his tools into it to carry all of it inside.

"I don't want to be a worker. I want to design things. I want to build houses for everyone so everyone can live in a good place. This place," he said glancing around, "is no place for anyone."

"Good luck with that," Deion said.

"I agree," Orion said as he walked toward the open door of their tenement. "No one should live like this."

"Well, Orion, when you're Prime we'll fix it," Deion said with a smirk.

"I'll help you, Orion," Jetta said as they disappeared into the hot summer interior of their dilapidated building to climb the ten flights of stairs to Jetta's amma's house…

They chatted a while, then Jetta and Elita walked to Jetta's office nearby, the one the senior officers had here. His main offices were downtown but he worked here on different kinds of projects than his engineering and public works tasks. They entered, then he walked to his desk to go through things.

Elita walked to the couch to sit and as she did, she watched him with a terrible fondness. Their relationship hadn't been the easiest thing they'd ever undertaken together …

"You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry," Jetta said as he caught up with Ariel. He hugged the big mech, then the two walked onward to the dance hall nearby where they would spend a few joors before Ariel went into the army.

It had been a sore spot for both of them, 'what to do now'. Ariel had expected them to bond and Jetta had gotten into 'the movement', a dissident driven umbrella organization of groups who were determined to make things better. It had begun to consume his life.

They entered the hall, took a chair at a table with friends and ordered drinks. Talking with old comrades, dancing together and playing pool, joors went by happily. Then others came and the topics turned back to what to do about the poverty. By the time they left, Ariel was upset and Jetta was placating him. They reached the corner where they would head for home. Pausing under the street light, they stared at each other.

They were madly in love, always had been and always would be. But Jetta had empathy galore and every slight, every horrible moment and action against The People had worn on him. He was obsessed with making things better, with making life less terrible and because it weighed on him, their relationship began to suffer.

"When do you go?" Jetta asked miserably.

"Tomorrow," Ariel said. "They have a project they want us to undertake, a sort of training thing we were told. I have to go in early."

Jetta stared at Ariel with miserable optics. "I wish you weren't going."

"I wish you'd find a way to live around the misery, Jetta. It isn't your fault and all of it isn't your responsibility. You're beginning to attract attention and it isn't good. You're going to get hurt," Ariel said.

He stared at Ariel, at the only one he would ever love. "I don't know how, Ariel."

Ariel embraced him hard, hugging him tightly. All of the orns of their lives came to him, all of the fun and love they shared. "I know."

The next orn Ariel would go and Jhiaxus would be waiting for him at their boot camp …

"What do you want for supper?" Elita asked as she watched him with compassion and love. There was always, always love between them.

He glanced at her, then grinned. "You cooking or is this some first signs of sickness that I never heard of before?"

She grinned. "I might. Maybe. One of these orns." She watched him finish up checking things over. "How about we take them to a restaurant?"

"Do you think they can?" Jetta asked as he walked over to sit down beside her. He leaned into her and relaxed as he rested his helm on her shoulder.

She tightened her arms around him, then kissed his helm. "Never know unless you try." …

He limped into her flat. She closed the door, then helped him to a chair. "Sit," she said.

Rushing to the cupboard nearby, she pulled her medi-kit, the one she was given by a mech named Ratchet, an army doctor who did that sort of thing often, giving things to those who needed them by stealing them from the army.

Ratchet was his kind of mech.

Elita began to clean up the beating that Jetta had taken eluding the police who were sent to dog him, taking liberties when they could. The Imperium hated him, every Prime since Nova would have killed him if he wasn't so famous and beloved by The People and thus, they harried his life every orn. "You really got it hard this time."

"I know," he said as he hung his helm. He had.

"Stay here," Elita said.

"They'll come here and find me," Jetta said. "I can't endanger you."

"You won't," Elita said with a cold expression on her beautiful face.

He would. They would talk long and hard. They would bond that night. The next morning, early, he and Elita would disappear into the gathering light and stay on the run until he was arrested and thrown into the infamous prison on Moonbase…

Later that afternoon …

Jetta and Elita waited for his genitors to get ready to go to a restaurant. They were nervous, they had no money, they were still confused about the barter system and they were nervous about being a 'problem'.

Corsair walked out nervously fidgeting with his servos. They'd been battered and care worn from overwork but having a detailer come in and take care of a multitude of the body work and the twins paint both of them to a tee had done wonders. "Your atar is coming, son. Where are we going? Will it be alright?"

"We're going to a steak house. Its a thing that the humans have. I won't tell you how wonderful it is so its a surprise," Jetta said as he stood and took his ada's servo.

Imaldo walked out looking equally fine. "What do we do now, Jetta?"

"Well," Jetta said, "you come with us and we take care of you. Then all will be well." He led the way to the door, then they left to go on the underground to a steak place in Bern that he liked, 'The Bearnaise".

The ride was fun as he sat with his genitors and Elita. They joked and began to relax as the stations flew past. When they got to Metro 3 in Bern, they walked up and window shopped all the way to the restaurant which had an old fashioned canopy over the door to keep the rain off visitors just like fancy steak houses on Earth. They entered, found their table and sat. It took a moment to order, then they relaxed.

Sitting back contentedly, Jetta grinned at his genitors. "You look great. How was your nap?"

"We did fine, son," Corsair said. "I think it helps a great deal. I don't think I'm ever going to sleep enough. The apartment is so wonderful."

"When you're up to it, we can wander around and see things you might want to add to it," Jetta said.

"If you say so," Corsair replied. He grinned at his son, then froze. Staring past Jetta, he looked deeply shocked.

"What? What, Ada?" Jetta asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

Sitting at a nearby table, several mechs, all of them looking very well made and high caste were enjoying their food. No one seemed to take the notice of the other but Corsair did, then Imaldo. They were frozen in place, their faces reflecting first shock, then fear. It was then that Corsair rose up and ran for the door.

Jetta stood, then headed out after his ada as Elita rose to watch. She looked at Imaldo who looked palsied with fear. He began to stand as Elita reached him. Backing away, Imaldo ran for the door as well. Elita chased after him.

=0=Seconds later

:Elita to Prime:

:Prime here:

:Triangulate on me. Come now:

:On my way:

In seconds, Orion Pax aka Optimus Prime was on his way to Bern.

=0=Converging

Ultra Magnus transformed, then walked toward a group of mechs standing together. Jetta was with them along with Elita. Two mechs were huddled together nearby and two were lying on the ground …

Optimus Prime had Jetta in a vice grip.

Arcee was on her way.

=0=TBC 4-8-2020 **4-21-2020**


	252. Chapter 252

The Diego Diaries: Magnus and Arcee's Turn (dd7 252)

=0=On the street outside a restaurant in Bern, Primal Colony of Mars

Magnus reached the street about the same time that Ratchet caught up with him. Arcee was following from the metro nearby. Ratchet hurried forward, then knelt before the two mechs on the ground. Nearby, Elita was holding Jetta's face talking to him as Prime held his arms. Everyone was grim and tense. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't … I think we have a problem here," Elita said. She looked grim. She kissed Jetta as he relaxed in his futility to get free of Prime.

Ratchet rose from the two. "They're pretty beat up but they'll live. I called an ambulance."

It was silent as a tomb for a moment.

Prime relaxed his grip as Jetta turned toward him. "I'm alright."

"Obviously not," Optimus said, then turned to the two mechs huddled together nearby. "Corsair … Imaldo," he said as he walked to them. He enveloped them in his arms and they stepped into him gripping him tightly. "It will be alright. We are going to go somewhere and talk. You will be safe." He glanced at Jetta who was ill looking as he stood in Elita's embrace. "Ratchet? What about Corsair and Imaldo?"

Ratchet scanned them, then looked upward at Prime. "We have a meeting room at the hospital building down the street. Why don't we go there? That's where these two are going." He glanced around and spotted three more in the doorway of the restaurant. They looked shocked and they were as high caste as the two on the ground. "Excuse me a moment." He began to walk toward them. They began to back into the restaurant. Ratchet stepped up and entered the building to find them.

Prime watched them, then looked down the street as the siren of an ambulance could be heard. The van pulled up as EMT's and a police medic from the local substation stepped forward to take care of the two mechs. He glanced at Jetta who walked toward him. "Are you alright, old friend?"

Jetta stared at him, his emotional disarray still evident. "No," he managed. "I don't think so."

Elita pulled him into her arms. "We're going to get through this. We can talk together, just like when we were kids and things were fragged. Don't worry. This will be okay."

"I don't know," Jetta murmured. He held her tightly.

Magnus and Arcee watched them, two of the closest friends of their lives in disarray and felt the same. It was Arcee, Ariel, Orion and Deion, always. They were friends. They were a team. They were gifted and destined for greatness but they didn't know then. They knew they loved each other and that Jetta and Elita were always in love. They had dreams, hopes and each other all the long orns of their lives.

"What do you want to do, Orion?" Magnus said. For a moment, he was a big kid standing on the corner with his friends sorting out a problem. Then he blinked and the present came to him again.

Arcee slipped her servo into that of Magnus as she stared at Jetta who she loved. She loved all of them. They were a family, the bunch of them, and Corsair and Imaldo were part of that. Everyone's genitors took care of everyone's kids. That was how it was. "Why don't we go to the hospital. I'll go find Ratchet. Magnus, why don't you help Jetta get his genitors to the hospital?"

He nodded, watching as Arcee walked to the restaurant, then disappeared inside. It would take a couple of cabs to carry everyone there but they followed the ambulance to the Autobot Medical Center of Bern three giant city blocks away.

=0=Inside

Ratchet followed the three mechs who were gathered at the doorway, tracing them toward the kitchen area of the restaurant. They were halted there by the owner who was telling them they couldn't come through this part of his building. "I think you better listen to him," Ratchet said quietly. "You never know when you're going to cross a soldier who will plant you."

They turned to Ratchet, their fists clenched as they were caught without escape. They were tall, well made, had the usual great features and schemes of the wealth class and they were nervous as frag. "We're going to leave now," one of them said, an older mech who looked like he'd once had a lot of power. The timbre of this voice and the eons of living on the wrong end of hearing it told Ratchet he was what he was.

"I need to ask you questions first," Ratchet said as Arcee joined him.

"We don't wish to answer. I don't know why you're asking and I don't believe you have the authority," the same mech said.

"We're asking and you know why. As for authority," Arcee said raising a fist. "Mr. Leftie and Mr. Rightie," she said raising her other fist, "gives both of us the authority."

The mechs stared at them, then the same mech said, "If you lay one hand on us you're going to be arrested."

"Then we'll all go to jail together," Ratchet said. "I personally don't give a frag but it might be therapeutic to thrash your sorry afts. What do you think, Commander?"

Arcee shrugged. "It'll be great. I haven't slapped the slag out of a high caste in what? A few joors?" she asked.

Ratchet grinned at her, his shining daughter from another ada. "You make me proud. She's my daughter just so you know. You came here to help your old ma, didn't you." He grinned at her and she grinned back. "But don't worry. I'm also a doctor and I can glue you back together after we part you out."

Arcee laughed, then stepped closer. "What's the decision then?"

The three looked at her, then over her as through the door walked a couple of individuals that neither Arcee nor Ratchet had ever seen before. They gathered by the group which put Arcee and Ratchet between both sides.

The one mech grinned. "I hope you understand that my bodyguards are trained to protect me and my comrades. I don't want to cause any trouble but you need to step aside and let us go."

Ratchet grinned at Arcee. "He doesn't want to cause trouble. Of course not. He's hired goons to do that for him."

"That doesn't sound nice. We're not stepping aside." Arcee stepped even closer. "We have questions. You need to answer them and **then** maybe you can move on. Maybe." Arcee turned to Ratchet. "Will they move on?"

"Depends," Ratchet said. "Depends on their involvement in the altercation outside. Given that there's more here than meets the optic, I would think you'd cooperate to help out your friends. They got thrashed good."

"What makes you think they're friends?" the mech asked.

"They are," a waiter said who was standing nearby. "They all dined together."

"Ah," Arcee said. "You just lied to us. Why would you do that?"

"What makes you think we're lying? Maybe we just don't want to get involved in someone else's personal problems and vendettas." He glanced at the others. "We would like to leave now. Correct?"

The other two nodded.

He looked at both Ratchet and Arcee. "Move."

Arcee glanced at Ratchet. "Do you wanna move?"

"Nope," Ratchet said.

Arcee looked at the three mechs. "We're fine here."

"Then move them," the mech said as he glanced at his two body guards.

Ratchet glanced at them, then Arcee. He shrugged.

Arcee glanced at both groups, then unsubbed her big gun. She pointed it right at the face of the spokesman. Everyone in the room tensed, freezing in surprise and the rising threat level. "They can. Come get me, that is. If they do I might accidentally squeeze the trigger and your face will have a big gaping hole in it. How about it? Your call."

The big mech stared at her, then the two mechs behind them both of which had drawn their guns. He shook his helm, then they subbed the weapons. "We're at impasse," the mech said.

"No you aren't."

Everyone glanced toward the sound of a deep and deeply pissed off voice. Ultra Magnus was filling the space behind them with his spectacular magnificence as he watched the show. He was gigantic, remarkable and as menacing as a mech from their species could appear to be. Both bodyguards stepped slightly aside to include him in their field of view.

"Why, Magnus. What a good son you are," Ratchet said. "I want to ask them about the two stiffs outside and they went all Lone Ranger on me."

Magnus stared at Ratchet a moment. "Good thing for you I like westerns."

Ratchet grinned. "Good thing."

Magnus glanced at the two mechs who were bodyguards. "Drop your weapons on the floor or I'm going to drop you."

They stared at the mech, noting his primal standard frame, the steely opticed no nonsense gaze that could blister paint, the fact that his tattoos said that he was the Tyrest Treaty enforcer, then complied. Weapons dropped on the floor. As they did two mechs and a number of others following walked their way from the restaurant proper to stop by Magnus.

"You rang?" Springer asked, then he caught a glance of Ratchet. "Oh. Why am I not surprised? Hi, Ada. You have the right to remain silent."

Ratchet dazzled them all with a big smile. "Hello, Springer. Drift. Your gang of thousands behind you." He turned to the three mechs. "My sons Springer and Drift are in charge of security here. Magnus is my son-in-law and this vision," he said nodding to Arcee, "is only one of my many daughters, a few of which are still available for bonding." He dazzled them again.

Springer snorted. "Ma is nothing if not prolific."

"You're right. Like I was telling your old pa, Ironhide in the berth the other nigh-" He didn't get much farther.

Moments later …

They were loaded into a van to be taken to the jail house for a conversation with Prime shortly. He was at the hospital with Jetta, Elita, Imaldo and Corsair. Magnus had gotten them there, then doubled back. It was a good thing. They exited the cabs, then walked into the hospital to go to the waiting room where everyone was gathered. The hospital was quiet as they walked down the hallways to enter the room together.

Imaldo and Corsair were sitting side-by-side on a couch while Elita and Jetta were seated on another nearby. Jetta looked like a rag, hanging his helm as Elita held him. Prime was sitting on a chair waiting for Ratchet and Magnus to come back. Everyone sat.

"Jetta," Ratchet said.

Jetta looked up at him with an expression of weary desolation.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

He was silent a moment, then glanced at his genitors. "Those mechs, all of them, they were the ones who hurt you."

Imaldo who was holding Corsair glanced up at his son, then nodded slightly. "I can't talk about it. We can't."

Prime stared at them, the two who were part of the adult world that protected and cared for all of them. They were two parts of his emotional life pantheon, friends and comrades of his genitors, the genitors of one of the closest friends of his life and part of the golden edged memory parade that he still remembered and which comforted him. "There were several, Jetta. What about the others?" He glanced at Ratchet.

"They're going to the jail. I asked that they be held over to talk to you," Ratchet said.

"If they truly are part of the group that was holding you, Corsair, then they will be held accountable," Magnus said.

"Thank you, Deion," Imaldo said softly. "We can't talk about it now."

"You don't have to, Corsair," Arcee said. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Everyone glanced at Ratchet.

"It's up to you," Ratchet said. "A good sleep is good tonic."

"Can we sleep in our house?" Imaldo asked his son. "That house is … its such a comfort."

Jetta nodded. "You can have whatever you want. You can do whatever you want. No one is going to hurt you here. I will make sure of it. We all will."

Magnus nodded. "This place is safe. All of us are here, together again, making it so. Its our turn to take care of you, Imaldo. You took care of us when we were kids. Its our turn to take care of you now. When you're on your peds, all will be better."

Imaldo stared at Magnus. "You were such a good kid, Deion. You were a great kid. All of you. I can't believe we're here with all of you. This is a dream."

"It's real," Arcee said. "It's a miracle. You won't get better fast but you'll get better. Everyone does. Those mechs are behind bars. They won't hurt you. We won't allow it. Let us take care of you, Omi. Let us be strong for** you** for once."

They stared at the mechs around them, at the two femmes with their beautiful faces. "I wish you could know how much it means to me that you're all here. That you're together. I love all of you." He glanced at Prime. "All of you."

"We return the sentiment, Omi," Magnus said. He rose. "Let's get you home and in bed. Rest is the best path forward."

They rose slowly, then Jetta turned to Prime. "I have to … what do you want me to do about this, Orion?"

Prime stared at the group, at the most important friends and influences of his life. "I want you to take care of your family."

Jetta stared at him, then nodded. They all managed everyone to the street, then into a cab then drove off toward home.

Prime turned to Magnus. "If they had anything to do with this, then they might not be the only ones here with a background in abuse and perhaps slavery."

Magnus nodded. He looked at Arcee. "This is right up your alley."

"I'm on it," Arcee said.

The group talked a bit, ,strategizing together, then walked to cabs to go to the jail to speak with the three. It would be a quiet ride to The City.

=0=TBC 4-9-2020 ** 4-21-2020**

Magnus and Arcee's Turn Continues ...

Omi - A name for someone who isn't your parent but helps/helped to raise you. Its pronounced oh-mee. It applies to anyone regardless of gender.


	253. Chapter 253

The Diego Diaries: Magnus and Arcee Continued (dd7 253)

=0=Very early morning the next day at the Temple

He stood on the platform waiting for the slagger to show up. It was nearly 0530 and if he was late it would frag up the project. The sky was still very dark, the lights very bright including those that were twinkling in the apartments all over the place. Businesses were waking up, some of them and beyond them, those open all day and night were getting deliveries for the orn. Trash bots were picking up stuff from bins here and there. It was all very familiar.

Footfalls indicated someone coming so he glanced down the walkway. It was Rockwell. He was walking with a grim expression having been let out of the jail to come here. He was keeping to the plan, it was clear to Ironhide, perhaps considering that it would count on his behalf. It would. His appa was a fair mech but it wouldn't be enough without real change.

Rockwell came into view, stared coldly at Ironhide, then walked past him into the building beyond.

Ironhide watched him go, then followed. As he did, the conversation he had with Ratchet when he came back from his emergency followed as well …

"We don't have to get information from Corsair or Imaldo tonight. We can do this with Jarro and maybe even use hypnotism to help them get their emotions out of the way," Ratchet said. "Its a protocol that has plenty of precedent in courts." Ratchet was riding with Prime and the others to the jail at Autobot City to speak with the three mechs and their two bodyguards before turning the problem over to others.

They reached the courthouse, then stepped out of the cabs that brought them this far. Prime was in no condition at the moment to stress his welds. They walked into the intake door and nodded to the Officer of the Orn before heading toward the lock up in back. The three mechs were separated from their bodyguard into a cell block that held only the three.

Springer and Drift who had waited joined them as Prime, Magnus, Arcee and Ratchet entered to speak. It was dark but for the three cells, all of them spaced apart. Sound was muffled and it greeted their audials dully as they walked toward that end of the huge room. Then it ended when they approached the first cell, the muffled sound. It was caused by a dampening field erected so the three couldn't get together on their stories.

They watched the group approach, then stood.

Each side stared at the other a moment, then Prime stepped forward. "I am Optimus Prime. I am here to speak to the three of you about very serious issues raised against you. I would expect that you will be truthful. Nothing we speak about here will be used in court. I expect answers to my questions."

The three stared at him silently.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Prime asked.

No one spoke so Ratchet hit the first mech with a heavy duty scanner, one stronger than he needed, then the other two. The mechs flinched as it read their transponders. Ratchet glanced at Prime. "This is Tyre of Polyhex. The other two are Scope of Declarion and Spectator from Iacon."

Prime considered that. Each place was a center of finance. "Tyre of Polyhex, tell me about the two mechs who were involved in the altercation."

Tyre considered that. "They were friends … acquaintances. We were from the same background and knew each other once upon a time."

"Where did you come from besides Omega Base?" Prime persisted.

He considered that. "We were from Cybertron, then we fled like everyone else. We've bounced around a long time."

"Then you won't mind if we check that out?" Magnus said rather than asked.

Tyre shrugged. "You will anyway." He watched as Magnus walked to a computer console by the door, then began to search.

"There are serious accusations being posed. Slavery and abuse of individuals. What do you know about that?" Prime asked.

They stared at him, then each other through the visible light of the bars.

Tyre glanced back at Prime. "Why would we know about that?"

"Because if you do and you just lied, it'll be a very bad thing for you here," Arcee said coldly. "Liars are no longer welcome in polite society."

Tyre stared at the big femme, one with an aura that didn't seem to fully sync with her appearance. "If you say so."

"Oh great," Springer said. "Another high caste entitlement slagger. I'm afraid we're never going to run out of them. They're like cockroaches."

Arcee smirked, then glanced at him, her brother no less. "Nice comparison."

Magnus walked back to Prime. "Their information is in the databases. They left out the part where they were Consortium members. That part seems to have slipped their processors." He stared at them with cold fury. "Running guns, selling tech … we appear to have a trend going here."

"This could be interesting," Ratchet said. "The Wheelus Faction and the Tulsa bunch are here. We just hit the trifecta." He glanced at Springer. "Perhaps I can get the transponders of the other two. I would guess they'd be Corrigate and Fiestro from Polyhex."

"Do so, Ratchet," Prime said.

Ratchet commed the desk at the hospital in Bern and after a second the transponder data was sent to him. He grinned. "Bingo."

"Well, aren't **you** just showing up my home town in a good light," Springer said with a cold sense of menace.

"You didn't born them, Springer," Ratchet said quietly. "Someone else has that shame."

At that moment, a mech walked in with Barron.

Prime glanced at them, then Magnus.

"I sent for them. We have war criminals here and it would appear that they continued their ways after they fled Cybertron," Magnus said.

Prime nodded, then everyone gathered around him. "Barron, we have a number of flagged war criminals from the past who have been allegedly discovered to have committed barbarism against refugees in the Diaspora. They were discovered by Jetta who may have had his genitors subjected to their behavior. He attacked two of them and they are in the hospital, Corrigate and Fiestro from Polyhex."

Barron blinked. "Oh my," he said as he glanced at his clerk, Rain of Helex. "These fall under special guidelines given the nature of the accusations against them. We can hold them four orns before charges can be drawn up to allow gathering of witnesses and information for the Committee on War Crimes to review. That would be first step. Have they had their rights?"

"No," Prime said. "Nothing said will be relevant."

"They said nothing," Ratchet replied as the others nodded. "Of course, in their shoes I would do the same."

Barron nodded. "I will be in charge of this case, Lord Optimus. The other two in the hospital … are they secured?"

Ratchet was silent a moment, then nodded. "They are now."

"Good," Barron said. "We're going to need a bit of time to present a case to the Committee to see about indictments."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Springer. "Go to their apartments and see what is there."

Springer nodded. "Done." He glared at the three mechs. "Fraggers. Why weren't you from somewhere else?"

They talked a bit longer, then everyone walked out to do their part or go home. Arcee and Magnus watched everyone leave, then walked onward to the office. He was fragged at the worst group of Tyrest violators found thus far. That these slaggers had caused harm to Omi Corsair and Omi Imaldo was unforgivable. Ultra Magnus knew how to hold a grudge.

"What do you think?" Arcee said as she strode along with him, her servo secured in his.

"I think I'm tired of mechs breaking the treaties. This group dovetails into the Wheelus Faction case and the others. I know they were connected to Crader as well," Magnus said as they walked toward the door after crossing the courtyard of The Fortress. "I'd like to jam them into a shuttle and fly it into the sun."

"Well," Arcee said with a grin, "you always were the dramatic type."

Magnus glanced down at her, then grinned slightly. "Yeah, that's me. The dramatic type." …

"Magnus."

"What?" He paused his pacing a moment to stare at the individual who had always been the one he wanted. Arcee was older than him but it didn't matter. He had thought about Arcee in this way before The Thing That Happened to him to make something indefinable about the tall well made mech that spoke of feminine things. It was a processor ache to consider what it was so he didn't. Usually.

"Come here and sit with me. Let's apply logic and reason to this problem," Arcee said as she patted the couch next to her lanky form.

Magnus managed the ghost of a grin. "I don't think logic and reason would apply."

"You say the most romantic things," Arcee had countered.

They were always drawn to each other. Both were calm and practical, brave, smart and tactical. Arcee and Elita had grown up together, R-C and Ariel, Jetta, Orion and Magnus. They were a remarkable group of mechs. Then things happened, Jetta and Now Elita had finally bonded, the war had come and driven things apart and the romance that Arcee and Magnus had felt had to take a back seat.

When Magnus had come to Diego and heard that Arcee was there, it had re-lit the flame that had never gone out. The company was as warm and easy as it ever was, the chat filled with mutual interests and events past and present as the two came together again. It would take a glitched email to close the deal. But that was now and this was then ...

Magnus sat down beside Arcee who slipped her arm around his broad shoulders. "We have to get that fragger."

"We will," Arcee said. "Scorponok will make a mistake and then you'll swoop in like a hero and cuff him. I want to be there when you do."

"Elita needs you tomorrow to blow up those refineries," Magnus said as the sound outside of relentless artillery fire could be heard. They had nearly closed the deal on this area and the few 'Cons firing back would fall soon. He hoped that among them would be the only tech and gun smuggler he had never bested, the opaque and unknowable Scorponok.

"Let it rest," Arcee said as she lay her helm on his shoulder. "Tomorrow is another orn."

Magnus listened to the sound which was muffled by the walls of the room where they sat together waiting for a ship to carry them to a planned refinery raid. "I **will** have him."

Arcee grinned. "Would anyone doubt?" she asked.

The next orn Arcee would blow up a refinery and Magnus would blast into space to chase Scorponok who somehow managed to steal a ship and get off world …

They worked in the office side-by-side companionably, two old friends sifting through oceans of details to build a dossier on the slaggers that had shown their hand and earned their incarceration. These slaggers were going to stand for their crimes. Two of the best mechs they ever knew and their two tormented sons deserved justice at last.

=0=Morning at a local diner

Arcee and Magnus sat in a booth eating their breakfast in anticipation for the orn. They had a lot of work to do, Jetta had to be visited and they had meetings with Barron's law clerks to go over the data.

Springer and Drift walked in with the group who did their shift with them and took seats. "How are you doing?"

"Better than Jetta," Magnus said.

Springer sat back. "I'm getting tired of this slag. My home town deserves more than this."

"You had a good town. I didn't have one," Drift said with a slight smirk.

"We're not playing that game," Springer said with a chuckle.

"Good thing," Magnus said. He grinned slightly. "Loser."

=0=TBC 4-10-2020 **4-21-2020**


	254. Chapter 254

The Diego Diaries: Sun Shine (dd7 254)

=0=Cybertron, in the northern climes

They walked through actual snow, stuff that had fallen eons before and had never melted. It was as ancient as some of the older civilizations on Earth. Some of it was as hard as concrete and some was newer, less gray and fallen in what would have been winter long ago. Right now, they crunched through it heading for infrastructure that needed a decision. Sun led the way as Ironhide and Rockwell followed his aides and a few locals along with a construction boss for the Autobot version of the Sea-Bees.

Pausing at the lip of a crater, they stared down into a construction site that was dug down into the iron hard surface of the planet. It had a lot of organic land forms here, both mountainous peaks and flat plains that were dirt, held boulders and other organic forms and was part of the organic planet that Primus had taken up to save all of them.

It was strange to many who had forgotten that part of the Great Sacrifice as it was known by the religious among them. For a population that was overwhelmingly urban, who seldom if ever got to go to the 'country' as organic areas were called, it was strange to know that they were standing on primeval, even sacred soil. It had taken a lot to move it out of the way, to go down into the structures below and find out what was happening. What they had found was a very old, very lost and now very much thrillingly found shrine to Primus. It was from the time of the Quintessan Oppression and so rare as to be worthy of a national holiday because of its finding.

Sun listened even as he put in a call for the Museum and University of Mars Preservation Department to send someone STAT to get on this. He called also for Prime, Turbine and Lady Sela who was an expert on such things. The mechs around them peered into the hole staring hard for what could be seen but these things were hard to spot. If one had made one, the makers would be put to death on the spot and the shrine destroyed so they were designed to not be found. There were even rumors that entire locales were decimated as well to make sure that such ideas would not be delivered to the greater world beyond. The 'mechanisms' couldn't believe that they were loved nor lovable because once you had a sense of yourself as worthy, you transferred that to others, then revolution began.

"I'd like to see it. I'm an Immortal myself and I might be able to help you. I helped to create one a long time ago in terrible times," Sun said.

The boss nodded his helm in respect. "Go ahead, Abba," he said as Sun stepped forward to slide down the side. A trail was nearby but he went to it directly, slapping the mechs at the opening of the cave on the shoulder. "Good work," he said with a grin. "This is the stuff we all dream of." He glanced upward to Ironhide and then Rockwell. "Wait there a moment." Then he bent down and went into it.

It was dark as doom inside but for the flickering light of a small lantern sitting on the floor placed there by the workman. The flickering light and the age of the place, its significance to those like Sun who knew what it was made it holy. When something like this was found, the protocol was that everything for several miles around be stopped to prevent degradation of the site in any manner including vibration in the ground from machines. Everyone pulled back and it was left for experts to come to evaluate. Nothing that was here had a higher priority than this, a construction that predated human life on Earth by many tens of millions of years. It was built in the time that coincided roughly with the early Cretaceous there.

Sun turned on his lights and saw what he expected to see. He stared at it with a rush of emotion, wondering what those who built it must have thought as they furtively made this devotion and plea to Primus. It was simple with a small altar-like stone standing in the middle. Carved into it were symbols of The One and Primus Himself. On the walls all around, Primal Vernacular as well as a simple computer like writing told the story of the Beginning of All Things. It told of the love of the Pantheon for The People and how some day someone would come, 'The One Who Comes', to liberate them from their suffering.

Nearby, a number of servo prints could be seen on one wall, the 'signatures' of those who made this place. They probably didn't have names and were probably illiterate but for those programs that were either force downloaded at their creation or they were taught to be 'functional' and serve a purpose. These prints were shouts to the future that they had lived.

He stared at them, the poignant reminders of a life he had led himself. They were smaller than his own, thus they weren't warrior class tech. They were servant class. Some of them were missing digits, the result of lives lived hard and without mercy. He walked to them and placed his one next to theirs. He dwarfed them. Someone had put them there, a testimony of their faith and a legacy to the world that yes, we had existed. We were here. We lived and we mattered to someone. It tore at his spark, the wondering he had for those who had done this. It was deeply poignant to him.

He spun, then walked to the doorway. Glancing upward, he called to Ironhide and Rockwell. "Come down here. Come and see something beautiful."

The two stared at him, then each other. Rockwell set down the backpack and followed Ironhide down the trail nearby. They reached the doorway, then followed Sun back inside. It was dark until he turned on his lights. They stared at the simple room, the artifacts on the wall and some piled up nearby. He turned to them with a deeply serious expression on his face. "Tell me what you see."

Ironhide glanced around, suddenly aware of the importance of this place from the tales his Amma Tub Tub had told him over his lifetime. "This is a … a hidden shrine."

Sun nodded. He turned slowly illuminating the writing. "Primal Vernacular. None of the mechs who wrote this could probably read it. Few could read then. This is a primal scream against slavery. If they'd been caught all of them would've been terminated on the spot. Probably everyone in fifty miles, too. The writing I've learned. Its a prayer to Primus and The One. Eternal fidelity no matter what. They would never be beaten, they would never give up, they would remember, defy and in the end be free even if it meant only in death. They were good and brave, all of them." Sun turned to them. "The Quintessans were fools. They figured they could kill an idea. You can't."

"You're trying," Rockwell said.

Sun considered that, Sun of the Infinite Patience, Sun the deceptively brilliant and tactical, Sun who had learned to love unconditionally every spark he ever laid optics on no matter how misguided because of the chains of slavery. "It would seem like that to you. However, I would say that ideas can evolve or not. Consider this. This was normal once, our entire population in slavery. They sold us like machinery. To them we were and ever would be. That wasn't an idea. That was a different thing altogether and so are its descendants including The System. Would you advance that idea now?"

Rockwell considered it. "If I say yes, then you're going to twist my words."

"Explain," Sun asked.

^..^

They arrived above ground and walked to the edge of the pit. Corrugate, Sun's staffer turned to them. "He's in the hole. I think he's making a point with the slagger."

"Rockwell," Prowl said as he stood beside Prime. Lady Sela, Chrome who had joined her along with Templar, a couple of scientists from the recovery department and Turbine were with them.

"Yes," Corrugate said with a grin.

"Then we wait," Prime said as he glanced around the area. "Snow. It still snows here."

"The snow we're standing on is about 100,000,000 Earth years old, Lord Optimus," a scientist said. "We core sampled the entire region. It hasn't melted in all that time."

"Another reason to move Cybertron," Turbine said with a grin.

^..^

"Everyone and everything has a place and purpose. You would call The System slavery but we never sold anyone and we never neglected anyone," Rockwell said.

"You didn't get out much did ya," Ironhide replied. "Think about it. Every time someone stood on our necks there was a revolution. The Quintessan Oppression, The Functionalist Tyranny and The System of Exception that led to this. Did it ever occur to you how little support your fragging ideas have? Did it ever occur to you if its so slagging great that 99% of The People hated it and fought to the death to defeat these so-called ideas?"

Rockwell stared at him, then glanced around. He saw the hand prints on the walls. "What's that?"

Sun stared at them as emotion welled up inside his spark. "That's the past reaching out to us. That's the sparks of long lost comrades leaving a trace of themselves behind before they were obliterated. None of those who built this could write. They weren't allowed to. If you could know the truth, if you were educated and taught to think for yourself, the most important thing an education can do for you, you'll **never** accept slavery. They couldn't read or write but they did this. They were free."

"Who wrote the Vernacular?" Ironhide asked.

"They did. It meant that they had to research it without getting caught, memorize some of it, then come here when no one was around and paint it on the walls. See how beautiful the writing is? They did that out of love and the dream of hope. I remember that dream," Sun said quietly. He stared at the passage, then glanced at them. "I was a slave, too."

=0=Courthouse of Autobot City, Jail

They were gathered up by the transfer team to be taken to the Prison and the Special Detentions Center where they would be held in isolation until they could be arraigned before the Committee On War Crimes. They had outstanding warrants from Cybertron when they were affirmatively identified and thus they were arrested and charged with indictments pending.

Or not.

The two slaggers from the hospital would be transferred themselves to the same holding area. They wouldn't be alone. This was the place where Karyll Wheelus and his family, some of his goons, Crader and the Imperialis brothers were held for their own safety. They would join the family that ran Galaxy Industries and the goons who led Sun Base here. The threat level when the rest of the prison found out who they were was stratospheric.

They walked out in cuffs, three silent mechs with sullen expressions, were loaded up and driven off. Behind them a number of mechs who'd slept it off followed. They waved to the jailers, then headed back to town and their lives. It was a rotating rogue's gallery who frequented this place and it was ever entertaining for many.

For the three slaggers, not so much.

=0=Cybertron

It was silent, even murky in the little shrine as Sun walked to the things on the floor, considering silently what Rockwell had said. He looked them over, then pointed to a number of containers that were copper designed, had simple symbols, ancient ones from the past on their surface and were stacked carefully in the back corner of the hand hewn stone structure. He pointed to a couple. "See those? Those are funerary receptacles. Inside, you'll find copper sheets, really finely made that have the marks of the dead. They were those who were killed by the enemy, remembered here so that they would find their way to the Matrix." He glanced at the two. "In the beginning, nothing was really figured out. We thought that if you weren't remembered you wouldn't find the Matrix. We collected their numbers, their nicknames, we figured out as best we could how to spell them and wrote them down. Putting them in a shrine like this meant they would have help. They wouldn't be lost and wandering afraid." He glanced at the two. "I suppose you find that amusing somehow."

Ironhide looked pole-axed. "No, Appa. I don't."

Rockwell stared at the vessels.

=0=TBC 4-12-2020 ** 4-21-2020**


	255. Chapter 255

The Diego Diaries: Shrine (dd7

=0=Inside the cave

The air was close, hushed even and the smell of the earth and cold stone filled their senses. Rockwell stared at the cylinders, then glanced at Sun. "What do you want me to say?"

"Something authentic. Something you thought up yourself and you aren't repeating from the endless drip of parental contempt and social group conditioning that makes up most of what you believe. Can you hear it? The voices from the past are calling to us. Imagine how they felt here, desperate and fearful. They came here for comfort. They put the names in the boxes they made and brought them here because they believed that if they didn't the ones they knew and loved wouldn't make it to the Matrix."

Sun turned to stare at them. "Slavery is night time all the time. There is no light, no sun … there's no warmth. It never reaches you. There's only darkness always. Unless you ever felt it, you can't know. The closest thing that comes to it are the repressive systems. They're the cages you spend your entire life trying to leave and no matter where you go or where you look, there are no doors. It never ever leaves you. The only thing that matters besides the love you feel and give away is your freedom."

Ironhide felt the enormity of this place and what his uncle was saying. He wasn't just speaking for himself, he was speaking for the endless lines of mechs and femmes that had lived without hope, dreams or an end to the misery of their days. He'd felt it in the family all his life, the barrier through which he could never pass. They hadn't talked about it with him beyond the odd answer when he asked a question or had something to do with school. It wasn't something they talked about among anyone outside of their group.

Rockwell turned to Sun. He stared at him with a blank expression. He wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Sun considered that. "How do you like prison?"

"I hate it."

"I took your freedom away, the court and me. How does that feel? I did it and you don't like it. I don't care that you don't. For me to care about that, I would have to care about you. If I cared about you I would have to improve your lot in life because I'd be unable to cause you harm by my actions. Therefore, I've decided that in your case alone, I don't care." Sun watched for the tells. They were faint but they were there. "See how that works? I decided that you aren't worth caring about."

Sun glanced at Ironhide. "Don't care about him either, nephew. I've decided that he's unworthy of such considerations. There's nothing about him that's different from anyone else but the idea in my processor that he's inferior. He's equipment and that's all he is. When I get tired of him I'll consign him to Jack. I don't care what he feels because if I did I wouldn't be able to do this. So I strip you of your individuality, your feelings and dreams. I take away all of your privileges and if you want something you'll have to ask very nicely. If I don't think you deserve it and I probably won't, then you can't have it.

"I'll do that because I took away your right to exist as you wish. I took away your personhood, your individuality. You're no more important to me than a chair I sit in. You're a tool that I'll use and when I finish with your utility, you can go serve someone else. You have no right of appeal, no right to petition, no rights at all just because I say that you and what you represent has no value beyond that."

Ironhide watched Rockwell as Sun gave him the same life that his caste had given the great majority of their people with The System of Exception. He would only have that which the dominant group … his elders deemed he deserved.

Rockwell stared at Sun with hatred on his face. "You think you can tell me something here?"

"I don't know. That's up to you, slagger. I just stripped you of your caste and gave you the lowest one we got. How does it feel to be equipment, a tool to be used, then cast away?" Sun asked.

Rockwell shrugged.

"Even here in the holiest spot you'll ever know this side of the Temple, you're still a slagger. The Pantheon and Primus made Their intentions clear," Sun said. "I will **never** relent, infant. Get it straight. If you want it to be different, then The System will be over. Its in your hands." He glanced at Ironhide. "Get the others in here, infant."

Ironhide jolted, then walked to the door. Looking up the hill, he saw everyone but Ratchet. "Come down. Use the trail." He stood by the door waiting for the group to come while inside it was quiet.

"What have you found, Ironhide?" Prime asked as he paused by the door. Everyone gathered around staring with expectation into the space.

"We found a shrine, a hidden shrine," Ironhide said with more emotion than he thought he could feel about this poignant little place.

Prime looked surprised as the others murmured. He stepped past Ironhide and walked inside. Ironhide followed, then the others. Lights filled the place and other sights could be seen. There were geometric carvings into the ceiling, a common feature and one that signaled that this place was very, very old. The carvings were representations of the Pantheon before their full story was known.

Prime looked around, read the passage in Primal Vernacular, then looked at Sun. "This falls into your district. I will have you oversea the excavation and preservation."

Sun nodded. "It would be my honor."

Prime saw the cylinders with the name scrolls, then knelt. As he did he noticed a faint ped print in the dust and dirt near them. "A footprint."

A murmur of awe was heard, then it was silent again.

The rescue archaeologist of this area knelt to look. "This is a miracle. This is the oldest one that I know about. This ped print was left by someone who made this place. He glanced around but there was only this one. "Its so small."

"It was an information bot," Sun said. "Look at the prints on the wall."

They did, all of them. It was heavy and silent here.

The archaeologist turned to Sun. "Was it ever disturbed?"

"I don't think so. Consider how this place would have been pillaged," Sun said. "Its simplicity hints at its age. This," he said pointing to the cylinders, "are name scrolls of the dead."

"I've never seen those before," the scientist said with a trace of awe. "These places are so rare."

"They're sacred," Sun said. "They risked their lives to build this and keep the names together."

"They didn't believe they would reach the Matrix without being remembered," Lady Sela said.

Sun nodded. "It's easy to obliterate a person. Erase them from history or take away their freedom. This place is sacred space to me."

"To all of us, old friend," Prime said.

It would take a moment to settle the custody, for Prime to check for Primal artifacts that might need him before they began to file out to leave. An Autobot team would guard the spot until it was sorted out. In time, a building would be standing over it with it in the middle in pride of place. It would be a museum for visitors eventually.

Ships began to come with specialists to take care of the project and by the time the others minus Lady Sela who wanted to stay and perhaps assist, everyone went back to their jobs again. Sun and his two charges continued onward to a full inspection of the area. Ironhide and Rockwell would follow, Ironhide in his emotional regard for his uncle and Rockwell with his backpack.

=0=About the same time on Mars

Ratchet signed off with Ironhide whose heavy energy drew his attention. It was a glorious thing to find an old shrine from any era but one from the Quintessan Oppression was extraordinary. Those were so heavily hidden that only one other had been found. This was the oldest one recovered. It put a spring in his step as he walked to his office and sat. Tapping his comm button, he grinned. "Hello."

"Hi, Ratchet." Ravel smiled at him as voices of others called out hello somewhere in the background. "How are you?"

"Great. Just checking. We have to go on the town tomorrow night. You ready?" Ratchet asked.

"I am. Is Ironhide ready to babysit?" Ravel asked.

"Ironhide and I will have a boys night in, Ravel," Tie said off screen. "We've got it under control."

Ratchet laughed. "That doesn't give me confidence. Who's coming?"

"All of them. Lord Optimus, Venture, the twins, Springer and Drift are coming … they're taking a shift off. Optimus wants them to follow Ratchet and the rest but we convinced the boys that they would have more fun at the apartment with everyone else," Ravel said. "Hardie and all the mechs there. I was told that Rockwell, whoever that is, will be here as well."

Ratchet smiled. "You'll love Rockwell. He's a real comedian."

"That sounds wonderful," Ravel said in his oblivious kindness.

They chatted a bit longer, then signed off. Ratchet sat back, grinned at his genitor's sweetness, then began to get caught up on the work piled high on the desktop. It would be a pleasant afternoon.

=0=On a hillside

They stared down into the plain where a number of small towns were located. The area was cleared out of damage so that repair everywhere could commence, a train system ran through every one of the centers and the river that once flowed with energon was cleaned up and ready some day when it would be possible again. This was a very important flood plain and the swampy areas that dotted it following the old river were being restored.

"This is beautiful. I remember when it was undamaged. The reeds would grow fifty feet into the air and they had their lights at night, a soft blue color. It shimmered on the energon in the river. There were lots of night animals and birds. I loved to watch the fish and the other swimmers. This was a great place to come to get away. I used to camp here. It was nice to get out of the city," Sun said as the others listened.

He always told them of the areas they visited back in the orn when things were good and the sun shone in the sky. Even the shitty stuff was made easier with sunlight. He stared at the dark sky and the lights of the galaxy. "I'll be glad when we have a sun again. This place cannot be appreciated anywhere without light. Cybertron is a jewel when the sky is blue. Driving down the highway with the windows open, feeling the summer breeze and see Seekers flying overhead … that's perfection to me. Playing your music and taking a drive."

"I remember," Corrugate said.

"I imagine you do," Sun said with a grin. "You're an old slagger, too." He turned to look at the younger mechs in the group what included, to him, the 'little mech'. "You missed a lot. You missed the good orns when some things were yours without costing you a nickel. Being outside when the sun was shining, seeing the country when it was dawn. All of it is priceless. All of it. Nothing we can contrive can outdo that. I wish some of us had been smarter. But it wasn't to be."

"So now we're dumb?" Rockwell said in spite of himself. His fuse was lit and it wasn't helping him keep his equilibrium.

"Look around you. This isn't the combined work of smart people," Sun said. "War is failure. Slavery is failure. The death of a world, the destruction of a planet, the dispersal of helpless people into who the frag knows what, the endless privilege of the few over the dire needs of the many … yeah. That's stupid." Sun stared at Rockwell. "You, boy, have a lot to learn."

Rockwell spun and with the backpack in his servos swung it hard at Sun's helm.

=0=TBC 4-14-2020 **4-22-2020**


	256. Chapter 256

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd7 256)

=0=Cybertron

It didn't surprise anyone who knew Sun how fast he turned, then grabbed the backpack. He held it fast in full swing, gripping it in his servo as Rockwell jumped back in frustration. It was silent a moment, then Sun tossed it back to Rockwell. "That wasn't smart. A tactical mech who isn't running on either stupid or bravado will study their opponent, learn their strengths and weaknesses, then make a smart move. That wasn't smart and if I were who you genuinely think I am I would thrash you from here to Mars and back for such a cowardly act."

Rockwell held the backpack in his arms as he stared at Sun with frustrated rage. "I hate you so much."

"That's fine. That's the first genuinely real thing you've said to me all this time. You're making progress, slagger. Just know … I've been on shit lists since the Quintessan Oppression and I'm still here. That should tell you all you need to know about me and taking me on. Understand?"

Rockwell didn't say a word.

Sun grinned at the others. "Now where we were?" he asked as he turned around to continue onward. The others followed him with grins. Rockwell followed. He was the only one not amused.

=0=Later that night

"Well, your Uncle Sun isn't on the future bond list for nothing," Ratchet said as they gathered up to hit the hay.

"He's smart as they come," Ironhide said proudly.

They wandered off to the berth room amiably.

=0=Periodic and Rockwell

"What's wrong?" Periodic asked as they sat together in a conference room for a visit.

Rockwell considered the question and the faint, deeply faint prickle of unease deep inside. "I hate this. I miss you."

Periodic squeezed his servo. "I miss you, too. Your genitors send their support."

"Tell them the same," Rockwell said, then he sat back. "They found a hidden shrine today."

Periodic considered that with surprise. "That's a myth."

Rockwell shook his helm. "No. I went inside. It's not a myth. This one is so old that it might be among the first created."

It was silent between them for a moment, then Periodic leaned forward. "What did you see?"

Rockwell thought a moment. "It was a small space, one they carved out by hand. It can hold a few but not many. There's odd drawings of the Pantheon carved into the ceiling. I don't think they knew as much then as we do now about Them and how things work. It was all old and simple."

"What did they look like?" Periodic asked.

"The rescue archaeologist explained them according to what's known which isn't much. There were three swirls, spirals that were together. He said they have the same symbol on ancient art on Earth. They represent the three face aspect of The One. Then there's Primus who is a star, a six pointed star with radiance lines while Unicron is a swirling line that could mean a black hole. They believe that's what they chose to represent him … all light going in and nothing coming out."

Periodic nodded. "What about the others?"

"They don't really have a firm idea of the other ideas. One is a … an animal-like face with horns. Maybe that's Onyx. Another is a triangle which they think represents Vector. I don't know. A hammer is Solus. That was an easy one. The others … they're odd designs."

Periodic squeezed his servo. "What else did you see, Rocky?"

He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table as he clutched Periodic's servo tighter. "I saw hand prints on the wall, some with missing digits. I saw a small stone in the middle, like an altar. The archaeologist takes that to mean the creation font. I don't know what that is."

"Its the place where all life comes, or so it was said in the past. It's where The One lives … I remember the speculation in university when I had to take comparative religions. No one is really sure but that's why there's a stone in the Temple, one that's said to come from The One Himself … but I suppose everything comes from that source, so ..." Periodic trailed off.

It was silent a moment then Rockwell sat forward. "There were name scrolls in cylinders there." They considered that a moment. "The fragger told me that they didn't have a clear idea of how things worked so they would mark names on copper sheets, roll them and put them into a cylinder. They hid them in the shrine because its holy ground and they thought the Pantheon and The One would see them there and find the dead. That way those who died could make it to the Matrix. They used to believe that if you were forgotten you wouldn't go there. They were … simple."

"Why would they think that?" Periodic mused.

Rockwell had his own ideas but to utter them would be anathema to his point of view. When no one cared enough to remember you, how could you believe the Gods would? He kept that to himself.

=0=Morning

They gathered up the infants, some of whom would play hooky that orn. Hard Drive walked off with Halo who was the Infant of Choice given her still free range status. A fist fight over cows was had and all was ready to go. Everyone finally boarded everything and disappeared.

Ratchet watched the rest walk off then headed for the Metro. He was going to roam around on this, a slack orn. In other words, he would visit hospitals, care centers and the odd private practice to check in and see what they needed.

A bus man's holiday.

=0=On the trudge a short time later on Cybertron in a small wild district near the Manganese Mountains

Jack aka Blackjack the Elder of Praxus, Immortal, berserker front-liner and master tactician as a General Emeritus in the Army of the Primes walked along with a snappy swagger. Today was a good orn. Whenever you were alive, it was good in his book. Having had a hard and fabled life, he considered it a win when he could blink his optics on line.

Living with his brother, Sun was a barrel of laughs. Both of them were disarmingly charming and full of fun. They could, however, pivot on a dime and take out a slagger without a lot of undo fuss. Jack was only a smidge quieter than Sun and both were deceptive in their affect and abilities.

Both were voracious readers, liked to write, had infinite patience on a task and were incredible tacticians and field commanders. Both of them were unafraid in the pursuit of a goal and were great leaders of those who might need a bit of their charisma and confidence when engaging in difficult things. What they didn't know about their profession wasn't worth remembering and they taught it beautifully to others.

Sun liked art. He spent hours in Sunstreaker's studios watching him paint, talking art and life. The younger mech was worshipful at these moments and for him, both Sun and Jack were in his personal pantheon. Sun himself could draw and preferred that mode best using pencils and charcoal. His art came from the past and the need to preserve the memory of it. He was good in still life and landscapes paintings as well as portraits and enjoyed characterizing cartoons everyone he knew, especially the children.

Jack on the other servo couldn't draw a straight line if his life depended upon it but he could and did draw a bead with a weapon. He was an expert, even legendary marksman and taught it to his 'kids' to keep them alive. Both of them worked on Cybertron taking on smaller districts that were difficult and filled with the oldest known parts of Cybertronian life and culture, hence the hidden shrine. Their memories were invaluable to say the least.

Jack led his merry group including Rockwell trudging with his backpack. He was chatting with a youngling mech from Stanix when the subject of the Empress came up. He glanced at the kid. "Is the Empress here? Is it still Lido?"

The kid grinned. "Yes. She's my great, great, great grandmother."

"She's a legend. She was a sharpshooter during the Uprising, the one against the Quintessans. I knew her. She was almost foolhardy she was so brave. She liked to hunt on her own. She was a data bot at a science installation. The enemy didn't put a lot of stock in them. They were the most disposable class. Even the Functionalists had the same idea. When they no longer had a use, they were destroyed. I will never forget nor forgive it. She was such a good person," Jack said.

"What's the Empress, General?" another youngster asked.

"Well, the Stanix area was hard hit during all the slag. Pick an era. So they wove everything together to protect themselves. The clans came into being and they were run by the femmes. We had femmes come out of nowhere then. I don't know the whole of it but they came from the ether and they were ferocious. They defended the city-state and when they began to gather, they did so under the rule of Queens," Jack said with a grin.

"My grand ada is a queen," the first youngster said proudly. "My family has two queens and the Empress."

"Royalty," Jack said.

The kids with him were Home Guard and they were adorable. The aides and other permanent staff mechs grinned as well. It was happy and good, right now. Even Rockwell's aura didn't seem so impenetrable.

"The system formed and they defended things. The Empress ran the entire show, her word was and is final. The Queens formed part of the Elder Council that she headed which were all the leaders … femme queens and the most revered elders who weren't queens. Mechs could be included, the wise oldest ones. They were her optics and audials among the people.

"Serving her directly were an ever changing array of mechs and femmes chosen for a period of time to attend to the Empress and the Elder Council at all meetings or when she desires something done. At get togethers, they stand behind her ready to take on anything she wants done. And I can't stress enough that it'll be anything. Its an honor to serve the Empress. The rest of the clans live in their family groups and go about their business. Sometimes a queen will need something and someone will do it but only in consultation with the Empress.

"This system not only protected a highly vulnerable group living in a really depressed area but it put all the Primes that followed Guardian on notice not to frag with them. Even the Primes knew better than to frag with the Empress and her court. You might want to know that crime and substance abuse was nearly unheard of in the confines of Stanix where the Empress ruled. No where else can say the same. There was the usual poverty and slag but no crime nor substance abuses. Gangs knew better than to come there. The entire city's inhabitants were the weapons of the Empress."

"Amma was an immortal. Do you know where she lived and what she did? Maybe her ada, Merritt as well, Abba?" the first youngster asked.

Jack considered that. "Amma hasn't told you?"

"She's pretty hush-hush about then," the kid said.

"Most of us are to everyone's detriment, I think," Jack said. He began to climb down a slight incline to a road where they would walk for several kilometers before getting to a river bank. "Merritt and Lido were in a science facility run by Jhiaxus. He was doing science experiments on us. I don't think I can speculate on what it was but it was something about 'perfecting the genome'. Lido is a first generation outcome of that slagger's madness. Most of them died but for those with a really good protoform like Lido. It was a pile of slag, all of it."

They walked along as the kids thought about it. Then the one looked up at Jack. "Were you part of that, Abba?" he asked. It was a measure of the amiability and care given to the youngsters that they forgot to call him a more formal title.

He grinned. "We all were, infants. Do you really think that military hardware was originally designed to be this handsome?"

It would take a moment for the joke to register with the infants, such was their hero worship of the big mech but when they laughed it would be music to Jack's audials. They would continue onward their merry way including a very amused Ironhide and a pensive Rockwell.

=0=At the house that late afternoon

Ratchet rearranged the living room to ensure that everyone had a good shot at the monitor. On the table and long counters of the kitchen, trays and piles of food filled every space. The freezer had ice cream, stacks of cases of beer were on the floor by the windows and there were desserts and snacks galore. He surveyed his kingdom, then grinned. "Don't say I never did anything for ya, slagger."

Soon the kids would come, dinner would be a jolly affair, the titans would go to Ammas and Appas for the card games, returning when they were ready to hang with their elders here, then all would go merrily on their way.

Ratchet and the Squad would be on their way to a night on the town by then, beer, bowling and bravado. It would be awesome.

=0=TBC 4-15-2020 **4-22-2020**

HAPPY TAX DAY IN AMERICA! NOT! ::D:D:D:D:D


	257. Chapter 257

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin' (dd7 257)

=0=Early evening

"**WE'RE HERE, ADA!"**

Big kids came through the door, all nine of them and the hugs never seemed to end. Add to the soup a mix of shorties, a cow, dog and slightly aloof cat and it was madness for a while.

"You came for dinner, I take it," Ratchet said with a grin as he held Lumi.

The youngster was hugging him with a happy expression on his face. It was good to come home. If truth be told, they spent more than half their free time here hanging out, wandering around with the elders and playing with the little kids.

**"LOU COMED TO ME, ORION!" **

Everyone looked down at a tiny Ironhide-like tootsie who was striking a superman pose at their peds. He being overcome by the attention smiled his biggest jaw unhinging smile. **"I, ORION LOVE YOU!"**

It would take a while before he was set on the ground again given the hugging he was getting in the moment. At their feet, little kids lined up for their turn.

Ratchet grinned at the mob, then glanced at Quasar. "What's the drill for tonight, infant?"

"We came for dinner, Ada. We can help you," Lumi said. "Then we're going to go to Appa and Ammas and play cards. When we beat them enough we're coming back. Everyone is going to be here and we want to as well."

"The door is open always," Ratchet said as Genesis stepped behind him to hug. He leaned on Ratchet who was strong enough to take it. "Dinner is just about ready."

"We'll help you, Ada," Saber said as he glanced at the counter. "Wow. Look at the food."

"That's waiting for you when you come back," Ratchet said.

Kids were rounded up, sat on bigger kid's laps and their dinners commenced around the table.

Ironhide who had walked from in from the berth room loaded up a plate, then joined them.

"Aren't you eating, too, Ada?" Santee asked as he helped Halo eat her dinner.

"I'm going clubbing with the Squad. We're hitting up some kind of restaurant that Joonie likes." Ratchet grinned as he ladled more food out.

"I want to go clubbing with you sometime," Quasar said with a grin. "I hear you end up in jail."

Everyone glanced at Ratchet who gave them a megawatt smile. "Do as I say, not as I do."

Huge laughter greeted that.

Dinner was funny, festive and soon infants were on their peds rushing to the wash room to clean up, then play madly. As they danced away, Ratchet turned to everyone. "The big boys are coming. All the appas and such. Friends of friends, hangers-on and hobos. Just be good mechs and try not to drunk dial Earth."

Huge laughter greeted that, too.

Hugs were had, infants passed around for seconds, explanations given again and all the like before Ratchet headed toward the door. He paused there, then turned to them. They were sitting and standing around the room staring at him. He sniffled a moment, then looked at them with teary optics. "Don't move. I want to remember you like this. It might get me through my prison sentence, the memories of your cute little faces." He grinned, then left.

"**ATAR!**"

"What?" Ironhide asked as he stared down at Orion and the imps.

"**WHERE ADA DO!? GOIN' HIM TO DERE!**?"

Ironhide stared at his son and felt flowers bloom in his soul. He looked at the others, all the flowers in his garden. "Yep," he said.

Orion blazed a smile at him. "Okey, dokey." Then he danced for the berth rooms and the toy boxes. Everyone who was under five feet danced off with him.

The big kids stared at them, then Ironhide.

"They're so cute, Atar," Verilus said as he walked over to sit on Ratchet's chair. "So cute."

"They are. But then** YOU ALL ARE**!" Ironhide said with a chuckle.

That's when the door opened and the slaggers began to file in.

=0=On the street corner moments before

Ratchet waited for the mob across the street to cross. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were there with the children. Hugging and kissing commenced. Springer and Drift were there as well. A brisk exchange of hand signals and numbers of who to call to bail everyone out was made. Maelstrom and Partition appeared out of the metro and joined them. Sun and Jack, Hercy, Kup and half a dozen Wreckers followed. By the time they were gathered on Ratchet's side of the street, Ratchet was almost ready to join them upstairs.

"So when you get arrested, call us," Sun said as Alor, Delphi and Turbine walked out of the tower to join him.

"Will do," Ratchet said with a dazzler. "Where's Chromia and Lancer?"

"They're waiting at the restaurant," Maelstrom said with a grin. "They decided to cut to the chase."

"Just like their old ma," Ratchet said. He glanced at Drift and Springer. "I'm going to miss having you along. There's something missing, something special between a son and his old ma when you're not there to witness, yea, supervise the arrest."

Huge laughter and lots of promises to be there ensued, then Ratchet turned to the bemused slaggers. "Where's the elders? Kes, my ada and ammas … where the frag are they? I suppose that Miler will meet us somewhere?"

"We have all the directions and everyone went ahead. We're supposed to bring you, sobriety preferred," Alor said with a grin.

"Party pooper," Ratchet said. "Well, my fans await. See ya." Ratchet strode past everyone with his freak flag flying followed by highly amused and highly anticipating elders.

The group watched them go, then Maelstrom chuckled. "I want to go with them."

"Me, too," Springer said. "Last one up is a slagger."

It would be a foot race to the elevators and the door of Dear Old Dad.

=0=Upstairs

"I have to go, Optimus," Prowl said as the last dish was stashed. Old Tight Aft™ was army all the way, He turned to the big mech leaning on the doorjamb with amusement on his handsome face. "What?"

"You." Optimus picked up Solus. "Go. You are going to be late."

"Well, alright," Prowl said as he glanced around. "The children … they're ready to go?"

"On it," Optimus said as his hold opened. He gently placed Solus inside with Possibility, Miracle and Sojourner. "The little mechs are waiting by the door. They do not want to go without saying goodnight to you."

Prowl grinned. "Let's go."

They walked to the door, everyone was hugged and kissed, then the elevator beckoned. Everyone got off on Ironhide's floor as Prowl continued downward. Stepping out, he noted no one was there. Sighing loudly, he hurried to the station nearby.

=0=At the Hoo-Haw™

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"**COME IN!"**

The door opened as Optimus walked in with his father, Tagg, Tie Down, Appa Ratchet and Appa Chan. They had arrived from their homes next door about the same time and all entered to the almost unnerving sound of infants **BWAHAHAHA**-ing and dancing madly around. Kids were hugged, then they ran for berth rooms.

The titanic kids watched with amusement, then turned to Ironhide. "We're going to go play cards with Ammas and Appas for a while, Atar. We'll be back shortly," Lumi said.

"Go and have fun. Ping me when you get there," Ironhide said. "It's Second Friday and everyone is going to be partying around."

"On it," the kids said as they walked to the door. When it closed, it was only marginally quieter.

"I'll set the soundproofing, Ironhide," Appa Ratchet said as he walked to the panel nearby. In seconds, the hoo-haw from the kid's rooms was almost unheard. He looked at the counters. "My, Ratchet piled it on."

"Grab a plate and a beer, Ratch. Everyone, go ahead," Ironhide said as he ruled benevolently from his red chair.

They did.

=0=Metro

Prowl took the stairs downward several at a time arriving in the midst of Ratchet and the others who waited for him. "Well, you waited. Quelle surprise."

"**OH, PROWLER! DON'T DO ME THAT WAY!"** Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Where's Kes and the others?"

"They went ahead. They had to stop by some guild hall or something. Some of us actually have hobbies and things to do," Prowl said as they stepped onto a train.

"It's going to be one of those nights, I see," Alor said with amusement. "By the way, does anyone know where we're going?"

Everyone glanced at everyone else. "I thought you did." -Everyone but those who did and they weren't telling.

Yet.

=0=At a restaurant in City 4, Crater District 3

A number of tables had been pushed together as those there waited for those coming. It was going to be a huge group as the Squad had grown to include adult children and some friends. Joon was sitting with Neo, Docker and Laret. Chatting about this and that social thing that they were involved with through the Circle, they weren't the only femmes there.

Elita and Arcee were present with Elita stepping out for a bit. Lancer and Chromia had joined them along with Bron-E who was an ada now. She and her bond, Borealis had made Edict a grand ada with a son, Silo. The images going around the table would rival even Prowl and Miler in numbers.

There was a stir by the door as Ratchet waltzed in with the others laughing at something or other that appeared to be at Prowl's expense. Greetings filled the room as they took their seats. When all were, they smiled at each other.

"Well, here we are to praise Ratchet and not bury him. I'm paraphrasing from Ironhide's caste court sentencing," Ratchet said to huge laughter.

"How is that going?" Joon asked with a chuckle.

"He's going to be on his fourth orn tomorrow. So far, he's memorized five chapters of The Chronicles with Amma Tub-Tub, walked all over the hills and dales with Sun and Jack and hung out with Hardie. All in all, a character building exercise."

"Is he still working at the hospital?" Miler asked.

"He is. He's got the dish washing thing down pat. He also has to help sing the Prayers for the Dead with Amma Tub-Tub," Ratchet said as he smirked at Turbine. "I love your nickname."

"Do you?" Turbine asked with a smirk.

Ratchet flashed him a dazzler.

Waiters came to save the day as orders were taken, drinks requested and all manner of good things lined up to make the night memorable. When they flew off to make magic happen, everyone sat back with grins on their faces.

"I now call this meeting to order," Ratchet said.

"What meeting, Loon?" Prowl asked as he accepted from a waiter the first of many beers he would imbibe this very night.

"Why, we always have a meeting when we meet. Keep up, Prowler," Ratchet said. "Any old business?"

"Yes. When we got arrested last time, is that on my permanent record?" Madura asked as he passed more pictures of his son out for everyone to ogle.

"I do believe it is. You have a rap sheet, Madura. I'm so proud," Ratchet said.

Prowl glanced at him with a narrowing optical ridge. "You would, criminal."

"Says a desperado with an arrest record as long as your arm. Why, Prowler, I'm surprised your ada didn't slap your aft and invoke on you," Ratchet said as he savored the first part of his second beer.

Prowl winced almost involuntarily at the sound of the Dread Word amongst Praxian hipsters. "As if," he sniffed.

"It wasn't like we didn't chat about it, your atar and me, Prowl," Miler said with a smile. "We did almost bring it to the attention of the Court when you used to slip out at night when we told you not to."

"You mean … Prowl broke rules?" Chromia asked as she nailed her third beer. She had a capacity to hold liquor that could be met only by tanker ships.

"He did. My little Prowl was quite a mischievous little mech," Miler said with a dreamy sound to his voice at the memories. "He liked to buck convention."

It was silent as everyone stared at Prowl. He stared back tensing under the scrutiny. "I did. I could. I've done that."

"When?" -everyone there

It was going to be one of those nights.

=0=TBC 4-16-2020 **4-22-2020**


	258. Chapter 258

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin' (dd7 258)

=0=Clubbin'

They got their food and began to eat. The crowd in the restaurant were mostly youngsters out on the town. It was Second Friday and the weekend stretched out before them. Ratchet savored his dinner. "The food levels at my house are near the ceiling. Given that half the colony is going to be there I laid it in."

"There should be a lot of leftovers for you, son," Ravel said sweetly. "That's always handy with your schedule."

"Yes," Prowl said with a small smirk. "That explains it. Your schedule."

Ratchet smiled a dazzler even as he stomped Prowl's ped under the table.

Prowl sat up straighter to stare at Ratchet with a slight frown. "I intend to trounce you at bowling. Just so you know, Loon."

"Oh, Prowler, Prowler, Prowler … everyone should have dreams. Your beer looks empty." Ratchet flagged a waiter, sent a message to him and watched him disappear.

He returned swiftly and placed four beers in front of Prowl. Walking off with a grin, he busied himself with the guests who were filling up the place.

Prowl smirked at Ratchet. "You're a heathen."

"And you're a blowhard. You can't hold your liquor. Tell me your bond's name," Ratchet said with a return smirk.

Prowl stared at him, then sat forward. "I'll have you know I've only had two beers. As for my bond … everyone knows him, even The Powers. Everyone knows Otimus." He sat back in triumph, picked up a beer, then took a deep swig.

Ratchet chuckled. "Never change, Prowler. Never change."

Huge laughter greeted that as Delphi and Turbine exchanged glances. They would stay sober with Scout and Alor. At least, Alor would take longer to get blotto. Someone had to be the adult.

They ate a huge dinner together, a group of friends, family and comrades. Soon they would take a walk on the wild and wobbly side toward the bowling alley in another place.

Somewhere.

If anyone was sober enough to remember, that's where they'd be. It would be a terribly amusing dinner for everyone.

=0=Up there

They came and came, getting plates and beer. Then a last knock was heard. Springer leaned over to open the door. Outside standing in the hallway with barely a hold on his emotions was Rockwell. Springer glanced at the elders.

The elders grinned.

"Come in, Rockwell," Raptor said. "Grab a plate and beer. Don't stand on ceremony. In fact, don't stand. I have room right here," he said nodding to the couch where he was sitting. He had his peds up on an ottoman and he was on his way to blotto town.

Rockwell walked in stiffly, glanced around, then walked to the table nearby to fill a plate. All of it was amazing and various and the beer was cold. He turned to look at Raptor, then walked over to sit as far away from him at the other end of the couch as he could.

Raptor grinned. "I was going to ask the other two to come but they're back with the family. Both of them are doing well, Pico especially."

Everyone stared at Raptor and the nOOb, their fascination with the ghastly unease in Rockwell mesmerizing. He didn't say a thing but struggled to balance everything. He did, then began to eat silently.

"Rockwell here is getting the knack of bombs," Raptor said. "Uncle Sun and Uncle Jack told me that he doesn't have much fear around them anymore." He looked at Rockwell. "Good on you, old son."

Everyone grinned, then the conversation began to pick up again.

"What's the word on the Valles? I heard there's going to be a camping run sometime this weekend," Hercy said. "Might go on bivouac myself if there's enough beer and snacks."

Laughter greeted that. There would be.

"We bivouacked in the caldera a while ago. One side of Olympus Mons is sloped. Most of it is six miles straight upward but one side is either collapsed or eroded. You can climb into the caldera in about a joor or so," Springer said as Drift nodded. "Its flat but the view of the galaxy is amazing."

"They have science stations there, right?" Bumblebee asked as he sat on the floor near a window with First Aid.

"They do. Most of them are in the other calderas. There's a bunch of them inside the big one. That fragger is one huge volcano. Good thing its not going to do anything probably ever again," Springer replied.

"Given that its responsible for 40 percent of the planet, I think I'm gratified as well," Drift said with a smirk. "I hate volcanoes. I'm glad the forward base isn't on Io anymore."

"Scientists. They want what they want," Kup said. "I hated landing a ship and have it sink when it breaks through the crust."

Rockwell busied himself with his food and drink. He didn't know most of the mechs in the room and he didn't want to. He'd seen most of them around but they were just background people. The family, the generals and all of the relations, he knew them and he hated all of them. He should be home with Periodic rather than sitting here doing this or rotting in the brig. It didn't occur to him that it was totally in his servos how long this would go on.

The conversations, humorous and ribald by the mechs continued on as the evening rolled out. Beer and high grade flowed and so did the bullshit. Rockwell was totally out of his depth.

=0=On the way to the bowling alley

They walked out, some of them swaying just a bit to head for the bowling alley down the street and two blocks up. Prowl was feeling no pain and neither was Alor. Ratchet would take a bit longer to fall on his face given his internal configuration. The others were sober though Joon was 'toying' with the idea of 'getting loaded'.

It was cold and dark overhead but the lights of the city were bright. Businesses were still open, bars, clubs and restaurants. The movie theaters were going great guns. The streets were crowded with pedestrians going out on the town and it was festive. Wandering along, they found the bowling alley, then walked inside. It took a while to get the balls right, then they found four lanes side-by-side.

Prowl was swaying next to Ratchet. "I'm going to be in that lane," he said as he walked over and set his ball down. "Whoever wants to win, be on my team."

Everyone stared at him, then glanced at each other.

Prowl frowned. "Fine. I'll beat all of you myself."

"I'll be on your team, son," Miler said sweetly. Joon and Edict, Madura and Bron-E joined him because he was clearly drunk on his aft.

Everyone divided up, then Ratchet took his ball. He walked to the line, considered the math, then rolled the ball onward. He took all the pins out. Dancing back, skippity-hopping to his chair, he sat back with a grin. "**BEER! I NEED BEER!** Strike, Prowler."

Prowl who was sitting with his group rose, then picked up his ball. "We'll see about that."

Miler who was getting ready to bowl glanced back at his son. "You go, Prowl."

"Yeah.** YOU GO, PROWLER!**" Ratchet said.

Huge laughter emanated from everywhere including total strangers.

Prowl frowned at everyone, then turned to the lane. Doing a number of complicated math algorithms, he then let the bowl go. It rolled forward, skipped his lane and took out a rack of pins two lanes over. He stared at it, then swaggered back. **"STRIKE!"**

"You have to hit your own pins, son," Miler said.

"Show me the rules," Prowl said as he smirked at Ratchet. He walked over and sat. Leaning back, he glanced over at Ratchet. "I, Prowl, did strike them all down."

Ratchet laughed. "**MY TURN!**" He rose and retrieved his ball. He swaggered up, then rolled it.

Strike number two.

Delphi who was on Ratchet's team sat back with a grin. "It appears that we're along as spectators."

"I think they're drinking too much, too fast," Ravel said with a slight tone of disapproval.

Ratchet swayed a bit, then turned to the group. He smiled. **"STROKE!"**

"Strike, Loon," Prowl said as he staggered over to get his ball. "Watch this," he said with a slight slur. He walked to the lane, set the ball down, then nudged it forward. He followed it to the pins, then pushed it into them. Nine of them fell and one stood. Prowl kicked it, then walked back in triumph. **"STRIKE TWO!**"

"This is going to be a great night," Turbine said as he sat next to Delphi.

"I agree," Delphi said with a laugh.

=0=Up there

"That gang, then, is still up and running?" Jack asked as he sipped a cold one. He was going back for more food but decided he needed to wait for his 'second wind'.

"They are," Drift said. "The problem with it remains the same. The genitors support their kids and its like cracking a brick wall when they give alibis so freely."

Rockwell listened to the conversation. Gangs were a problem all during his youth on Cybertron. Low caste gangs roamed like marauders and it meant that the districts they lived in be gated and guarded.

"Slagging high castes," Hercy said. "They don't help anyone doing that. But then, they made a lot of shanix off their kid's activities."

Rockwell glanced at Hercy.

Sun grinned. "The worst gang we have here is high caste. Maybe you heard of them. They call themselves the Coppos."

Rockwell had and even had dealings with them in the past. He stared at Sun. "Why would you think I know them?"

"I don't know. They seem right up your alley," Sun replied. "They have no respect. They think they can take what they want. They're sense of entitlement is huge. Their genitors cover for them. That's the worst part. They don't raise their children to have respect or any sense of decency."

Rockwell sat back staring at Sun with a rising sense of outrage. "Maybe they love their kids. Maybe they want to help them with the … what is it you call it? The new paradigm? You have a problem with high castes. That's what's wrong with you."

It was silent in the room as the mechs watched the show. Rockwell had a lot of bearings and oddly enough, that he spoke to Sun that way made him rise in their estimation. They still hated his ideas and sense of entitlement but they admired his guts, as misplaced as they were.

Sun snickered. "Helping them with criminal activities. I would love to ask them what part of their cowardly behavior gave them the right to act the way they do. I consider their genitors total failures to allow their kids to be predatory criminals."

"Well, that's your opinion," Rockwell said. He felt no pain. Two beers weren't enough to free him completely but it was enough for him to not give a frag if he was impertinent or rude. He had his own feelings and he wasn't going to hide them, especially if anyone asked.

Drift sat back against the wall, then leaned slightly into Springer. :This could get good:

Springer grinned. :I hope so:

=0=Alley

They bowled, all of them at last. Prowl was getting his drunk on and when it was clear to Ratchet that there were those remaining sober, so was he. Neo and Laret who bowled with their senior group in a league wiped up the floor with all of them.

Prowl wandered around when it was his turn and never once made the ball stay in his lane. When the last score was tabulated, Neo's team won.

"Frag," Ratchet said. "**THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION**! Anyone up for dancing?"

It was unanimous.

=0=Up there

"Where did you live, Rockwell?" Sunstreaker asked as he sat down beside his brother. He had dessert and another beer.

"Why?" Rockwell asked. He felt oddly free.

"I want to know if Sideswipe and I robbed you at any time in the past," Sunny said with a grin.

"Me, too," Drift said with a grin.

All around the room, voices chimed in.

Optimus watched them do so and considered that he had led a motley crew all these vorns. Given that he was feeling no pain himself, he almost wished he could chime in, too, but he'd been a good boy all his life, so …

=0=TBC 4-18-2020** 4-27-2020**


	259. Chapter 259

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin' and Stuff Part 1 (dd7 259)

=0=At the same time somewhere else

He sat by the window working on his project. He'd moved a work table into this spot where the things he needed could be constructed while he had the view. He was living on the 45th floor of a tower in City 6 in Crater District 4 and the sight of other urban areas of the development was unobstructed from this height. As far as the optic could see until the horizon curved away, he could gaze upon the marks of his people on the land.

Two cities beyond his, City 1 and City 3 could be seen, City 1 well but only the spires of City 3. They were left at their current name designations until contests on Cybertron were made and permanent names determined. He rather liked numbers. They suited their species, numbers. Some of his closest friends had been named with numbers and glyphs.

The sun had faded when he began and it was darkness now. The glittering lights in towers and down below was an amazing sight. He hadn't seen a real Cybertronian urban landscape since he left Cybertron with the 'Con ship he was serving upon. Everywhere he went here, the familiarity of things was almost overwhelming. It sort of led you to become as devoted to the colony as most of the inhabitants were.

He soldered a connection, inspected it, then soldered three more. The device he was making was coming along beautifully. He had done his homework scouting the situation and making what plans he needed. His special function which helped him in the army and in his private life as a tracker would come in handy here right away. He would deliver it tonight nearby. He hummed to himself as he worked to finish his device as the night grew darker and deeper.

=0=Club-a-dub-dubbing

They'd reached the night lights of Retriarius with its restaurants, theaters, clubs and dance halls. The bar scene and night life here was becoming a thing. Waltzing into The Hot Spot, a bar, restaurant and dance club that was a watering hole for all ages, Ratchet led the way to a table near the bar. It was big, round and could hold all eighteen or so of them. He sat, then grinned as the others joined him. "I'm thirsty." He smiled a dazzling smile.

Ravel smirked at him. "You're over energized, Ratchet. I suppose you're going to make a spectacle of yourself."

"For you, Ada, the moon," Ratchet replied as they began to order. "Keep them coming, bar keep. My posse and I are in town on business."

The waiter grinned. "I hope you don't get arrested again."

"What's the scene like tonight, Predo?" Ratchet asked a medical student who was helping out in his family's night club and bar. They were a large family from Capital City who had run a similar place there.

"We've had gangsters here. We asked them to leave. They weren't happy. My family and I don't want anyone hurt. Coppos and someone else. They have a comet flash on their arm."

Prowl considered that. "Those slaggers are tagging but aren't so well known. Can you call Hauser tomorrow and tell him what you know? No one will tell anyone your identity. In fact," Prowl said as he rose tipsily, "I'll go tell him now." Before he got very far Miler and Bron-E caught him and steered him back.

Predo grinned. "I will. Let me get you started." He walked off amongst the throbbing crowd for the order.

"Do you know everyone, Ratchet?" Amma Corr asked sweetly. He was staying sober. He still took medication for his dementia but was due to be weaned off after his next check up.

Victory.

"Probably. I know **you**," Ratchet said with a giant smile. "I don't know your name though."

Huge laughter, then Edict grinned. "I have to bring the bond to do this. Dancing is so much fun."

"Let's go," Ratchet said as he stood up. When he turned to go he tripped over his chair and fell flat on his face with a resounding thud.

Alor who was sitting next to him glanced down at the floor. "You alright there, hoss?"

Ratchet who was enjoying a moment's respite on the floor glanced upward. "I meant to do that."

Alor laughed, then stood. The waiter brought drinks, then he sat.

Predo looked down at Ratchet. "You need help, Doctor?"

"No. I'm good," Ratchet said.

Predo grinned. "Alright. Call me if you need help up."

"I will," Ratchet said. It took a moment to feel his servos and feet but he finally crawled back into his chair. Taking his beer, he grinned. "I'd give that a ten out of ten."

Everyone agreed.

=0=Shortly afterward

He walked to the corner and stared at the main post office in City 6. It was night and thus was closed but the warehouse in the back would be sorting and organizing mail delivery for morning and shipping bundles of mail and packages to different cities for them to deliver locally. It surprised everyone on Earth when they'd hear that the bots used mail services when they were so electronically advanced. However, you couldn't send a digital picture to your Nana and get the same feeling from it when you could get it delivered to your tower mail box in all its handcrafted glory.

He walked to the building, estimated the distance to the doors which were open as a truck was being loaded, then activated his 'special function'. He wasn't born with it. It had come to him when he robbed an alien of their tech. Tinkering was his thing and he had crafted a function that suited his line of work. He disappeared from view.

It was not as sophisticated as mechs like Mirage but it did the trick he needed as long as he didn't move when anyone was around. It bent light in such a manner that you couldn't be seen. However, if you moved, you could be seen as a bipedal shape that was cloaked but obvious. Anyone could follow you or shoot you then. His saving grace was stillness. He engaged it now and slipped inside. He stood stock still as the mechs loading the truck passed right by him to get more. As long as he didn't move, he couldn't be seen.

When they passed, he moved again. He crept along the far wall around shelves and bins, then saw where he wanted his device to be placed. The mechs moved pallets of sorted mail and boxes to the loading bay where their truck was. He watched them pass, then moved inside. He reached a bin of mail waiting to be sorted, then placed his device inside. He had to wait again, then when the all clear was assured, he slipped out the same way and disappeared into the night.

=0=At the bar, The Hot Spot

Drinks came, dances were had and a lot of harmless flirting with the young mechs who were here to cruise was had. Ratchet was shameless, Prowl was envious of his shamelessness and everyone else was taking notes.

Delphi who was sitting back with a soft drink watched Ratchet with amusement. "That mech is a caution."

Turbine nodded. "If I looked like him I'd flirt, too."

Delphi nodded. "Ironhide would've thrashed the place already."

As they chatted, a number of youngling mechs walked over to sit in a booth by the far wall. Another group came in a moment later, then found one with a clear view of the first group.

Coppos and the new gang were in the house.

=0=Delivery time

The mail trucks moved out in the night to deliver some of the tons of mail that was sent through their agency before morning. Each driver had their area and they were responsible for delivering mail to personal boxes, general business boxes and other arrangements. They often slotted the personal mail into the various personal mailboxes of tower residents themselves. Some was delivered in bulk to be sorted by the businesses. All of it was due to be delivered before midnight before they came back to go off shift. It was a good job for a night owl.

One of them drove off for the Metro Districts with a nicely packaged device.

=0=Clubbin'

They danced and danced, totally unaware that a turf battle was underway right under their nose structures. The club was happy with partying younglings and adults who were here to hit it with friends. Perhaps the oldest individuals in the club besides Predo's genitors who were tending bar with their usual happy flare were the elders with Ratchet and Prowl.

"I love to dance," Miler was saying. "Venture is a great dancer. Prowl is, too, but he doesn't do it as much."

"How are Venture's genitors?" Laslo asked as he sipped his beer. He felt the buzz. It felt good. Experimenting with 'wild things' was fun.

"They're doing much better. They're having good advantage with counseling. So is Ven. I just love them," Miler said. "I hope Jetta's genitors are getting better."

Elita nodded. "They're better. We're going to keep going on the plan. Right now, they can't talk about what happened to them but they will. It will get better."

"It always does," Ravel said sympathetically. "You saw how it was with us, Elita. We got better. Your in-laws will be dancing soon enough. I do love your bond. He's such a good mech, Our Jetta."

Elita grinned, then squeezed Ravel's shoulders. "You're going to have to meet them, Amma. All of you. They're so much like you … the salt of the Earth."

"We would love it. Maybe they can come to some of our clubs," Docker said. "We would love to help them get better."

The chat continued as more gangsters walked in. As they did, Predo noticed them.

=0=At a mail room in a tower in Metrotitan

He offloaded the pallet, then wheeled it into the loading bay. Down the corridor he went to the elevator, then up to the mail room where the night clerk was sorting packages and mail. "Hi, Dancer. More for ya."

Dancer, an appa and all around sport grinned. "Thank you, Mer-6. Just what I needed."

Mer-6 would off load the pallet from his carry all, then chat a while. When he left, Dancer would have about three more joors of sorting into mail slots and transfer delivery carts before he could do more filing. He would do so with his music blaring.

=0=Club

:Lissie:

:What?:

:Do you see them?:

:I do, Turbine. Suggestions?:

:If you go to intercept Predo so he doesn't spark a riot, then we might have a chance here:

:On it, Turbine: Lissie stood up and walked toward the bar. She paused with Predo, then walked to the bar with him to speak to his genitors.

Delphi and Turbine watched that train wreck be averted, then rose.

"Where are you going?" Ravel asked.

"Just to speak to some friends," Turbine said. "How about everyone getting up and going to the door? You can wait there until we get back." He nodded to Ravel with a serious expression on his handsome face.

Ravel stared at them, then glanced around the table. "We need to go to the door," Ravel said as the subtext clicked. Rising, he gripped Prowl's arm. "Come, Prowl. Let me show you the door."

Prowl stared up at Ravel. "The door? Did I do something to offend you?" Then he giggled.

Like a drunk.

Which he was.

"There, there, Prowl dear," Ravel said as he helped Prowl stand up. He wobbled so Ravel caught him. "Let's all of us go to the door. Let's do it quickly."

Some of those still sober glanced around, then rose. "Come on, Bron. Help me with Joonie and the others," Edict said.

Just as they did, a mech stood up and slipped into the dancers.

Delphi glanced at Turbine, then slipped into the mosh as well.

Ravel tugged at Prowl. "Faster, Prowl. Faster."

He wouldn't be.

=0=TBC 4-19-2020 **4-27-2020**

solder, soldered: (saw-dur, saw-dur-d) noun: a low-melting alloy, especially one based on lead and tin or (for higher temperatures) on brass or silver, used for joining less fusible metals. a low-melting alloy, especially one based on lead and tin or (for higher temperatures) on brass or silver, used for joining less fusible metals. The act of soldering is to melt the metal to hold things together. Most electronics require it. (The L in the word is silent, though I have friends from the south who pronounce silent L's. I love it. Salmon: sah-mun. They pronounce it sahl-mun. Cute.) :D:D:D


	260. Chapter 260

The Diego Diaries: Bang (dd7 260)

=0=The Club

Prowl wouldn't be.

Almost immediately a brawl broke out across the room. The music covered it a moment, then everyone began to run. Prowl turned to face the noise and found himself on the floor as half a dozen femmes decided to make a break for the door. Ravel spun and fell down sitting hard on the floor. He rolled under a table to free himself from a trouncing as the dance floor which was filled with civilians and the odd soldier began to run for the exits. They stampeded and as Ravel huddled under the table tugging on Prowl's servo as he did, the rush was on.

Joon, Bron-E and Edict ran toward the bar followed by Neo and Laret. Kestrel and Miler stood up, glanced around swiftly and felt themselves being pushed to the doorway in the rush. They disappeared with the fleeing crowd almost immediately. Corr and Docker crawled under the table and clung to each other as the mad dash of peds flashed past in a stream. They glanced around to see Madura and Laslo find a table next to theirs which they would share with two youngling girls and their beaus.

Where anyone else was they didn't know but it was a grisly thing to watch the crowd stampede over Prowl who lay on the floor in a fetal position with a terrified Ravel trying to pull him to safety. Given the panic, no one dared move over to help him.

Elita and Arcee along with Lancer and Chromia stood up, glanced around for the rest of the squad, then ducked down to spy most of the squad under the tables. **"Lancer, Arcee, get them out of here!"** Elita said as she stood up and with Chromia in tow ran into the crowd to make their way to the fighting just out of sight.

Ratchet who was jingling around in his drunk dance in the crowd suddenly found himself alone on the highly polished floor. He looked toward a fight nearby and got a chair in the face. He went down like a ton of bricks.

Nighty-night, Ada.

Chromia and Elita leaped out of the crowd and landed on their peds next to a couple of other brawlers. Ammas Delphi and Turbine were bashing helms so they joined them, cutting through the slag as the rest of the gangsters in the room rushed at them. Making a circle, they met them coming and dispatched them rather easily. That is, they did until a gun appeared.

With a roar of rage and a swiftness that would surprise even Sun and Jack, Delphi grabbed it, squeezed it hard, then back slapped the kid who had it across the face with his own pistol. He went down, two others jumped Delphi and it was on again. It would remain on until the Watch came in force including Drift and Springer who were alerted to the 'squeal'.

And what a squeal it was.

=0=Up there

"So, you lived there," Raptor said. "I remember that place. It was a den of thieves. Most of the Internal Revenue mavens lived there. They could afford it. They stole everything that wasn't nailed down."

Rockwell stared at him hotly but didn't say a word.

Raptor grinned. "You know, you have a captive audience here. You really should unload. When will you ever have another chance?"

Rockwell considered that. "You're a disgrace, Raptor. You belong to the highest of the castes in The System but you treat it like its nothing. If my family had your caste, there would be a whole different world."

"You don't though," Hardie said with a slight grin. "Your family and the rest of them didn't have the foresight to do it, nor the integrity. You weren't the soldiers who freed everyone. You didn't do the organization afterward to put the culture and planet on track. You weren't among the Immortals who put The People first and devised the caste to make sure that you slaggers didn't have free rein to hurt them. I would shudder to think how fast we would've risen up to destroy you if you had. At some point in the choke hold, you either die or your rise up. Every single time, we rose up."

"The Functionalists were criminals but they had good ideas. Form **does **meet function. How would it be if some of the different formats suited for other things were allowed to dictate to everyone how it was to be?" Rockwell said.

"They **did**. **You** slaggers did it. Frankly, I'm still trying to figure out what your family was good for. Consider the mechs who live and work here. Semi and No-A are huge. They'd be relegated to construction when they're first class legal processors here. The waste would be catastrophic. There's all manner of mechs and femmes doing what they want to the highest degree of excellence that wouldn't be able to do so if your slagging system was still criminally in charge. Consider those who were in charge … the Quintessans, the Functionalists and you slaggers. Consider that The People handed you your asses each time. How do you explain that?" Sun asked.

Rockwell stared at him. "They were led by weak mechs who didn't do what was necessary to maintain good order."

"You mean like Sentinel? Your cousin or uncle or whatever?" Sun asked as he reached for his beer. "That slagger?"

"Sentinel was a great mech. He was a great leader. He was the best of the best," Rockwell replied hotly.

"So you've said," Jack replied solemnly. "But did you know that he used shadow play and empurata during his reign?"

Rockwell stared at him. "I doubt that Sentinel sanctioned it but if it was used, those who got it deserved it."

"Shockwave got it. That's why he's a one-eyed slagger," Raptor said. "He got it because he tried to change things in the Senate and because he hid dissident scientists who didn't want to be used to create torture for the regime. That's empurata. His meanness, his sense of vengeance and cold sparked murderous behavior came from that. Tell me again how that was **EVER** necessary?"

"Shockwave was a cold blooded killer who deserved everything he got," Rockwell replied darkly. He didn't care that he was practically alone here. He felt free and good.

"I will tell you that I knew Shockwave before he was tortured and disfigured. I liked him. He was a stand up mech with passion. He had a face and he had morals," Jack replied as Hardie nodded. "He was tortured to give up scientists that Sentinel wanted to use for actions against The People. He never gave them up and he lost everything. Everything."

"Say what you will about what he did since that moment," Sun said. "He was a good mech before with guts and I liked him. He was a radical in support of The People and it cost him everything." Sun leaned closer to Rockwell. "Sometimes when people don't know anything they end up talking out their aft."

"You'd defend him," Rockwell countered.

"Nope," Sun said as he sat back and grinned at the fudge on his plate. "I do find it a good tactic to know everything about the enemy that I can. Shockwave was once one of the few Senators to stand up against the bullshit. He did so and paid with everything. I don't have to like what he turned out to be to admire what he once was. It wasn't completely his responsibility how that turned out. Under Sentinel's misrule, if you had scruples you paid a price."

"Sentinel had a thankless job. He needed to take hard measures," Rockwell said.

"He extended and intensified the stupid mess that led to the war," Blackjack said. "He was the source of suffering. Megatron is a symptom. Sentinel was the disease. No matter how you spin it you won't be able to fix this slagger into a hero. He was a callous, selfish, self serving coward who put his own interests over the well being of the world. He killed a lot of people and your caste helped. I don't claim membership in the high castes and I never did. I'm a Praxian Elite and we stood against you. Its just too slagging sad that we didn't put all of you slaggers in jail."

Springer stood up. "I got a call. Save my place here. You coming?" he asked as he glanced down at Drift.

Drift rose and glanced at Ironhide. "Save our place."

The two walked to the door and left. It was silent a moment, then Hardie glanced at Rockwell. "You need to ride with the Watch sometime. You need to see what life is really like. Not even Cybertron and all the orns we've spent there has taught you to love our people."

Rockwell stared at him without comment.

=0=The Hot Spot

They drove up to see a lot of mechs and femmes milling around, a number of slaggers sitting on the ground, all manner of vehicles related to rescue and the Watch as well as a few familiar faces. Transforming, they glanced at each other. "Its like a magnet. They find it without even trying."

Drift grinned. "I wonder what the damage is this time?"

The two walked into the marked off area, got the short and sweet from the local cops, then entered the club.

Predo was beside himself in the foyer as he talked to Hauser who had come at the call. "This is the second time, Hauser. These fraggers shot up the bar last time and now this? What are we going to do?"

"Yeah," Springer said as he paused beside the two. "What are we going to do?"

Hauser smirked at Springer. "We got a plan, Chief. You might want to go inside and look at the train wreck. A few of the passengers are family."

Springer grinned. "Okay." He looked at Predo. "We're going to end this, Predo. We need to get the scene down, then you can have it." He walked onward into the bar as a sympathetic Drift followed.

Predo watched them go. "I hope so."

Inside, the carnage was pretty good. There were bullet holes in the far walls from a gun that had been rescued from the kid who brought it by his Amma Delphi. Springer walked to a table where everyone sat. He pulled up a chair. "Well, don't you beat all? Tell me why I don't throw all of you in jail? You aren't a squad. You're desperadoes."

Ratchet who had sobered almost too fast when his sensors took in the violence and triggered the cure was patching up Prowl who looked like he was covered in footprints. "You're funny, slagger. You must take after your old dad."

"We're going to need statements. Is everyone okay?" Springer asked as he glanced around the group. They looked shaken and a couple looked stirred but he could see no physical damage.

"We crawled under a table," Kestrel said. "It was very violent."

"Good thing," Drift said. "I don't want to think about any of you getting hurt."

"Thanks for the concern," Prowl said with great affront and sarcasm.

"There, there, Prowler," Ratchet said as he held back a grin. "Your boo-boos are taken care of. That'll teach you not to listen to my ada."

Grins rounded the group.

"Amma Delphi and Amma Turbine took care of the gunmen," Chromia said. "Elita and I took care of the rest."

"I can just see the official report now," Springer said as he sat back with amusement. "At 2200 joors, two armed assailants were put down by my Amma Delphi and Amma Turbine while my sisters took care of the rest. My ada was there to patch up everyone including Prowl who was covered in footprints by a stampeding crowd of mechs and femmes, none of which are related to me."

Prowl startled, then glanced at his body and arms. He looked poleaxed, the fastidious slagger.

"Don't worry, Prowl," Miler said with a bit of anxiety. "Maybe the twins can detail you."

Prowl stared at his ada and quashed all the invective he was prepared to say about *******THAT*** **SLAGGING IMPOSSIBILITY! NEVER! EVER! *EVER*!** happening.

"You should. They do good work, private parts included or no," Ratchet said with a gigantic grin. Then he winced. "I was told I got slagged in the face with a chair."

"You did," Turbine said with a chuckle. "You fell like a sack of cement tossed from the penthouse."

"Why, thanks, Amma Tub-Tub," Ratchet said with a smirk.

=0=Night at the Watch

The night delivery aide pulled a gravity cart into the main office of the Superintendent of Security and Commandant for Mars, Cybertron and the Empire. Pausing to look at the mail in the gravity device, she pulled out folders, letters, evidence packets, court schedules for cases, data pads and a rather nicely wrapped box. Placing them on the table next to Springer's desk, the one that was a catch all for this sort of thing, she walked out and the door closed silently behind her.

It was 0400 joors in the morning.

=0=TBC 4-20-2020 **4-27-2020**

Everything about Shockwave is canon the IDW universe. The only change in his stuff here is that he's getting slagged under Sentinel's reign and not the Functionalists where he actually got hurt. :D:D:D Given the dickishness of Sentinel, I'm sure he used torture himself.


	261. Chapter 261

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd7 261)

=0=Mom's All Night Diner, City 3, Crater District 3

"You can go back to the boy's party."

"Do we dare?" Springer asked with a grin.

"I would," Ratchet replied with one of his own. "Everyone sober there? Ironhide has church tomorrow morning."

Huge laughter greeted that.

"How many orns does he have left?" Laret asked.

"Six," Ratchet said. "I think its hilarious. Its too bad it hasn't changed a thing."

Chuckles were had, then Springer and Drift took their leave.

Everyone watched them go then glanced at Ratchet.

He sat back. "Ah, so this is how you're going to play it."

"Whatever do you mean, Loon?" Prowl asked with a frown. There were footprints, faint and of varying size all over him.

"I think we need to go to the main wash rack in the local hub and get you washed up. We have a reputation to uphold," Ratchet said as he smirked at Prowl.

Prowl didn't smirk back.

They rose to follow Ratchet to the street and a short walk to the metro station nearby. It was a skip and a jump to the hub three stories below the city where they watched and catcalled Prowl wash his aft.

=0=Up there

"We have to do something about the gangs," Raptor said. "Those slaggers are going to kill someone."

'This is the second big fight with guns at The Hot Spot. I like that family. They're good folks," Springer said as he and Drift settled in for a beer and dessert(s).

"That other one … the Southies. Those are the ones whose genitors support them, the high castes," Jack asked.

Drift nodded. "We have two high caste gangs, the Southies and the Darksiders along with the Coppos who are mixed, low and mid caste. That leaves two that are still nebulous. We're not too sure what they contain but they seem to be scoping out the terrain. They flash sign on walls and we're tracking them. I don't know. They feel more criminal than the others but criminal in a 'get stuff and not show off' sort of way, like a road rage gang."

"Oh, joy," Blackjack said. "It was bound to happen. Aren't we about 140,000,000 now, Magnus?"

Magnus nodded. "We just passed it. They come in a steady stream. The idea of them not bringing problems and this sort of riff raff would be a hope too far."

"What are you going to do about it?" Rockwell asked Springer with a cold expression. He had his third beer and was working on his fourth. His inhibitions were loosened and he was feeling powerful in spite of being outnumbered.

"Well, we were thinking about rounding them up to shoot them against a wall. We're sort of tired of all of them. They threw down with guns at a game. What about our proposal, Optimus? Have you given it thought?" Springer asked as internally everyone snickered. Gas lighting slaggers was a sport amongst the military set.

Prime who was feeling very little including his peds considered Springer's little jest. He nodded. "I am having Barron check it out against the Charter and associated law. I do realize I do not have to being that we are in martial law but there are certain guidelines that I have to adhere to for the proprieties."

"But they're only guidelines," Blackjack said with a very serious expression. "We've been over this before."

"I realize that but there are many more optics here and I must take more care," Optimus managed while off line he was getting a standing ovation from the mechs.

His father who was lounging next to him nursing the first beer he was given grinned at his son. He loved Orion's sense of playfulness when he was around those he loved. This was amusing even as he was clear that it was impossible. "You always were a good mech, Orion. Taking care to observe the proprieties before you shoot them is the right and decent thing to do."

Prime glanced at his father, noting his merry optics and very faint smirk. He felt an ocean of love nearly capsize him for a moment, then he nodded. "Heavy is the helm that wears the crown, Atar." He slid over slightly to lean against his father's shoulder.

Tagg patted him gently. "You are a good son."

"He says he's going to assassinate mechs. How is that a good thing?" Rockwell asked with surprise.

"My son gives a lot of thought to what he does. It would not be without careful consideration before they are carted off to the Mausoleum," Tagg replied to the **DELIGHT** of everyone in the room. "We are nothing if not a civilization of laws."

"Since when is murder lawful?" Rockwell asked with astonishment.

"Since a Prime delegates that its so. You should read history," Sun said with a very serious expression. "I do remember the Clampdown and the resultant attacks against demonstrators in which the government went to great pains to kill them during Sentinel's reign. They killed for their own reasons that had nothing to do with the laws of our species. All of the demonstrations were allowed under law. The government killed them without mercy anyway. I do believe martial law was thrown in there to help them justify it."

It was silent as Rockwell stared from one face to another. It was clear that he was shocked that this Prime of Cybertron, the soft sparked Optimus would countenance murder for very little reason. It was clear to everyone watching him that the thought processes of Rockwell were very convoluted and illogical.

"I was thinking that the quarry out on the TransWorld Highway would be a good place for an execution site," Springer said with a very calm and reasonable tone. "We can start a cemetery out there. Sort of a no name pauper's graveyard. No one is going to miss them. They're trouble making criminals."

"Their families will," Rockwell interjected. He glanced at Prime who looked as calm as everyone else. "Their families and friends. You're talking about the high castes. You think no one will miss them?"

Springer shrugged. "So what? Where will they go and what will they do about it?"

Rockwell sat up straighter. "You're going to commit murder, bury the victims without telling anyone and expect their families and friends not to care?"

"It seems the best way to maintain order. Given that Sentinel did the same thing expecting no one to notice, I don't get the problem. I'm just ... tired of them. Aren't you?" Springer asked Drift.

Drift nodded. "They keep firing weapons. I can better tolerate fights but they're escalating. Its posing a threat to the populace and frankly, they'll shoot one of us sooner or later and I think if anyone gets a grave, its best to be them."

Rockwell stared at him. "We won't allow it. We'll know."

"What can you do about it, Rockwell?" Springer asked with irritation. "Really … what the frag can you do about it?"

"I can tell. We can protest," Rockwell said.

"And we can arrest you and if you get to be too big a nuisance we can leave you to rot in prison or take you to the quarry and disappear you. Think about it. Do you really want to be dead this young? Do you really think your slagging principles are worth a round in the back of your helm and a dirt nap?" Springer asked.

Rockwell stared around the room at the cold hard faces staring at him. Even a softie like First Aid had the same expression. He stood up. "I'm leaving."

Bumblebee stood and moved to block the door. "I don't think so. What about it, Prime? He might tell someone."

"Who would believe him?" Hard Drive said. "He's just a whiner. Prime is the Prime. No one will take his word against Optimus and who's going to miss a few cretins who can't fit in and this guy? Really, Rockwell, we've worked hard on you to help you change but you aren't."

"I meant to talk to you about that, brother. He walked into the hidden shrine and didn't feel a slagging thing. He was indifferent to the greatness and the holiness," Sun said.

"That's not good, Rockwell. I find it intriguing that you can feel something for a bunch of criminals that aren't worth slag to anyone and not that. What's the deal? Enlighten me." Hardie stared at him with the age of years behind him. It was a powerful stare to meet.

"You talk about killing a bunch of mechs like its nothing. You just like killing high castes," Rockwell said. "Kudon and everyone else. You won't be happy until all of us are dead."

"I would miss you, Appa," Ultra Magnus said as he sat on a chair next to Tagg who was watching the show with rapt attention. "Half this room is high caste. I would suggest that you adjust your thinking on that score, Rockwell. Kudon killed himself. That's the story, right, Appa?" he asked as he glanced at Hardie.

"So I've been told, grandson," Hardie said. "We're going to cap the other gangs, too. They've not made any strides to change and have become a liability to everyone. It isn't about caste, Rockwell. Its about the inability to change and become more socially acceptable. You know, adhering to the rules even if they're slag. We gave you a chance and you aren't taking it."

Rockwell stared at Hard Drive. "You're going to kill me, too?"

"No. Maybe you'll kill yourself," Ironhide said even if he was drunk on his aft. Fantasizing out loud was fun.

Rockwell turned to Bee, then charged him.

Bee set him back, then everyone in the room stood.

Trapped in the middle, Rockwell spun around. "**NO!**"

=0=At a diner

"There's something going on with the boys," Ratchet said as he felt the odd energy from Ironhide flow through him.

"What?" Edict asked as they were given their drinks and desserts.

"I don't know." Ratchet grinned at his pie. "I love pie."

"You sound like Orion," Kestrel said with a smile.

"Good for me," Ratchet replied.

=0=Up there

The children were in the far end of the house drowsing and playing quietly. It was late and they were ready to go to sleep. Some were already laying on the big berths down at Sunny's side of the house blissfully unaware of the goings-on at the other end.

Rockwell turned rapidly in a circle as he tried to find a way out of his trap. All around him, huge mechs all heavily armed surrounded him. Their hard expressions were terrifying and their affect was clear. He was doomed. He turned to Optimus. "**Prime!** **Do **something."

Optimus stared at Rockwell. He'd seen these last ditch things happen and had participated in many. They were 'Hail Mary' plays as the humans called them, the last ditch effort to ring sense into someone or information out of them. It often focused the processor if a mech thought the mob was coming for them. He was always the docile slightly neutral observer who could be swayed. The other mechs did the work.

Tagg watched the show, then his son leaned closer to him. "What do you think, Atar? You are wise."

Tagg glanced at his son, then the frightened mech in the middle of a grim visaged mob. "I am unsure. What do you think is the best course? I would be devastated if somehow your ada was harmed by such beings but I have no advice on what you should do. Do what is best for the greater good."

Prime nodded. "The greater good," he mused. He glanced at Hard Drive. "General, you are wise as well. What is your position on this matter?"

"The greater good. That was the excuse that the high castes used to oppress the population. Somehow, the greater good always coincided with their greater gain. I think its the people's right to be safe, to feel secure and to prosper. I am very tired of this sort of thing, Lord Optimus."

The group nodded.

Rockwell clenched his fists. "You would murder me without mercy to make things smooth. You would kill me and maybe my family, Periodic and my genitors because you don't like what we believe."

"You have that wrong, infant," Jack said. "We don't** care** what you **believe**. We aren't the thought police. Its how you **act**. Its your slagging entitlement. Your believe that you were born better than everyone else. Didn't you learn one thing in the Diaspora? Not one thing?"

Rockwell stared at him.

=0=TBC 4-21-2020 ** 5-8-2020**

Some times when there's no accountability, logic and a sense of irony are lost.


	262. Chapter 262

Diego Diaries: Up there (dd7 262)

=0=Up there

"You're going to kill me."

Sun rose and walked to Rockwell, putting his servos on his shoulders. "Do you think so?"

"You said so," Rockwell replied.

Sun gripped Rockwell's shoulder then steered him back to the couch, gently pushing him down onto the seat. He cleared a bit from the coffee table in front of Rockwell and sat down. He stared at Rockwell a moment. "Did you feel anything in the shrine? Anything at all?"

Rockwell stared at him. "I … I don't know."

Sun considered that, then glanced at his brothers and Lissie who had joined them with the titanic kids about a joor earlier. All of them were watching with deeply tense surprise and fascination. The kids, that is. Lissie and Steiner knew what was happening like the others. They nodded back to him. He looked at Rockwell. "We don't talk much about the beginning of things among those who weren't there," he said. "It was a chaotic time."

=0=On the prod

They finished their dessert, about 18 or so mechs who had seen the elephant. Sitting back to chat, they would stay there for about another joor or two, then wander out into the bracing night to take stock of their progress.

=0=Up there

"No one wants to remember that. We've seen a lot, all of us. Lissie, Hardie, Jack and me. All the others, too. I remember the first thing I ever thought, the moment I woke up. We, the three of us … Hardie and Jack along with me were standing on a round platform jacked up with lines, facing each other. My optics on-lined and I saw them, both of them. They were the very first thing I saw, my brothers. Nearby was the Well of Allsparks. I remembered wondering what it all was, then a soft sensation of love and encouragement came through me. It made me stop in my tracks. Something was protecting me and I didn't understand."

"I remember," Jack said. "It was Primus and The One."

Hardie nodded as well but he didn't add anything.

The three seemed to be lost in memory for a moment, then Sun continued. "We were from the Well, the three of us. The Quintessans who we called 'Them' or 'The Evil Ones' were making hardware from the factories all around the area. They were bringing the bots' formats to the Well, some of them and getting sparks there. In those orns, the Well only gave drone sparks." He grinned slightly. "To this day no one understands why It did and why It suddenly granted sentient ones."

"None of the sparks before us were sentient, infants," Lissie said. "They were drones. Primus and The One weren't giving life to the sparks because They loved us and understood that the monsters were here to exploit us so they protected us this way. The Quintessans didn't know that sentience was even possible. They got sparks for drone bots that they believed had simple operating systems being relayed. Then our generation was made and this time we were sentient. We never let on and they were fooled until we put them to the sword. I remember that feeling as well. I remember instantly knowing to play down that I was self aware and that I was totally loved. They would've destroyed us on the spot if they'd found out but they never did. No one ever let on and we gathered the sentient bots into the fold right away."

"Primus was done with the Quintessans but He couldn't intervene. Free will is what operates thus galaxy, infants. Everyone has free will. So He granted sparks that were self aware to begin the path to liberation. We would do it ourselves. It was slow and arduous. We were force downloaded programs that allowed us to function in a limited manner but it didn't stop our progress. We didn't have a lot of important attributes such as reading and the idea of making culture. The sentience that we bore woke up in progress and we became nuanced and alive through time and experiences," Hardie said. "We kept that to ourselves and began to network."

"The whole system was rotten and most of us were kept on Cybertron to work and develop the planet. We were just machines but more and more of us were born with self awareness and we decided to take things back at some point. We knew that The Powers wanted it but we were simple in our understanding of the way things worked," Sun said. "It took time to figure things out and that required learning, a lot of learning which was punishable by death and the biggest secret that we kept, our sentience was the path forward.

"There was a **lot** of death. Collaborators sometimes killed us to make themselves closer to the Quintessans. They weren't fully sentient but they were growing that way. Even regular tech can become independent and self motivating given enough time and opportunity, Teletraan is fully sentient even though she wasn't in the beginning and she wasn't designed that way," Lissie said. "We didn't know who our benefactors were completely, but we knew They were there and They wanted our best good, The Pantheon did."

"We built shrines for them in gratitude and a desire to be closer to that feeling of love and caring, something we didn't get from anyone else," Sun said. "That one we found is just one of them. There's one in Iacon that's still buried down deep under a colossal pile of steel. Its old as well. They were places we could put names. We thought that if They couldn't see something of us, our names or designations when we died, then we would be missed for the Matrix and wander as ghosts. Our understanding of things was limited then. It took a long time for us to develop fully because the enemy lied and hid things from us." He glanced at Hardie. "You had a talent for finding things out and with Delphi sending them on for everyone to know."

Hardie nodded. "Jack and Sun were military hardware, hence their size. I was midway in development. I could be an informational mech or a worker bee in the middle range of things. I was put to work as a painter. I painted ships and tech, buildings and other things until they decided that I would be a data mech with a specialty in electronics and communications. Their mistake."

Jack nodded. "It was. That way you and Delphi could help wake up the others, millions of mechs who wanted freedom but didn't know how. The groups began to network and all over the planet we were getting ready to go. Merric was the overall leader but we were part of the first cell that was operational. That included Lissie and Stein as well. We had to get the information out and Sun, Steiner and I were the protectors of everyone in that group. We were security bots at the communications center in Nova Cronum where everyone of us worked." Sun grinned. "Hardie made sure that we were kept together by rewriting the orders when they were needed."

"Merric was the real name of Guardian Prime," Lissie said. "We didn't really have family names. We couldn't really read beyond technical stuff at the time and reading the ratings and part names given to us. DL-Fee became Delphi. HRD-DRV-2 became Hard Drive. I was L-C or Lissie as I preferred. We could read the letters and keep the model names and inventory designations clear but that was about it for a while. It was all very strange when I think back to it."

Sun nodded. He looked at Rockwell who was listening but was as tensely wound up as he was before he sat down. "We beat them, Rockwell. All of us together. It was almost animalistic the feelings we had when we did. We weren't ready to be free. When Guardian was killed it spiraled downward again. We were damaged down deep. The Functionalists came and the havoc they created we still feel. They could spy on you through your optics and you wouldn't know it."

"They killed because they believed form fit function and when your function was fulfilled to their standards they would destroy you. They killed a billion of our people on Cybertron before we destroyed them. Then they killed half a million shortly ago," Lissie said. "It was a devastating time to live through, the same slag all over again. Then The System of Exception came and it began again."

"The Praxian Elites were there to stop it, to keep it from becoming terrible beyond control," Hardie said. "We couldn't stop it and make it disappear but we could make rules and have you accept them so we could stop the worst of the worst. But we failed. We tried and failed."

"Appa, you didn't fail. Cybertron failed **you**," Ironhide said. He was listening gravely to things he never heard before. The idea that the gods of his familial pantheon were slaves was a crippling concept for him and it filled him with a static energy that felt awful on his neural net.

"Appa."

Hardie and the others glanced toward the titanic kids. They were sitting on the floor together and looked varying degrees of sick and furious. "Infant?"

"Why didn't it stop? Why didn't we all love each other?" Lumi asked.

It was silent a moment as the roomful of younger mechs waited for the oldest member there to speak about things they couldn't even bear to consider. Hercy and the others were pantheonic in their thinking and this was fragged three ways to Second Sunday.

"That's the biggest question, Lumi," Hardie said. "I have no real answer. You see us … Hercy, Ammas and Appas … so many Immortals in the colony now … over 800 recovered. We didn't fight to free only part of us. We fought to free **all** of us. **Every bot**. All of us including the future. One of the things we had to do when we were free was to track everyone who was ever sold and find them. No name was left out. We looked for vorns before everyone was accounted for that we could find. It was a nightmare."

"It is my biggest one, that we will not find everyone and rescue them. I wish them all to be found," Optimus said quietly.

"You will, Orion," Tagg said as he squeezed his son's servo. "You bear the Matrix and carry the love of the Pantheon with you every orn. They will help you, this I know."

"I've seen every Prime since Guardian," Sun said. "Guardian Prime was a miracle. He led us into the light and everyone of us here would die by his side if need be. He was a great, good and totally under appreciated Prime. Those that followed couldn't hold his beer. The only Prime that's of his stature and more is this one," he said as he nodded to Optimus.

A murmur in the room greeted that, then settled.

"I've worked for every Prime from Guardian. I never wanted to do anything but to serve The People and keep them safe. It didn't mean just a caste or a group.** Every single Cybertronian** is my charge. Everyone of them gets my best. I remember the shrine in Iacon and there's one in the Manganese Mountains, General," Hercy said glancing at Hardie. "I remember going to it and feeling safe. I want that feeling for everyone. No one deserves to be left behind. That's how we find ourselves in these fixes. I'm tired of it. We have to be one or we're going to suffer over and over and over."

"The creed was given to Guardian by The One and Primus. It was instructive. Until all are one. It was a fait accompli and a goal yet to attain at the same time. We were **ALWAYS** one. **ALWAYS**. It took our own doing to make it different. And to do that, some of us had to lie, cheat and steal. When we left some behind because a group thought that they mattered more than them, this became inevitable." Sun leaned into Rockwell. "Your system is a lie. Everything that you believe about it is a lie, it's alien propaganda designed to keep us divided and weak. The strength of character and grit it took to raise up mechs like Magnus, Springer, Ratchet … all of the mechs sitting here in this room,** every one of them without exception** … even **you**, Maelstrom … it's admirable. Given the conditions they were forced to endure, their genitors and they, themselves are admirable."

The mechs listening were entranced. This was nothing like they'd ever seen before, though they knew that Rockwell was a last ditch project for the elders. They were his last chance to change.

Sun glanced at the twins. "You're from Kaon. Drift is, too. It was a hard luck town and you were orphaned, twins. Tell what the state did about that."

Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe. "We ended up in a Youth Center. We were left there."

"What do you think was the reason?" Sun asked.

They stared at him, this god from their personal pantheon and did something they never did outside a small trusted circle. They disclosed their personal information.

Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker, then looked at Sun. "We think they had a problem keeping us. We know they didn't do it because they wanted to. We know it wasn't that."

Sun nodded. He glanced at Drift. "What about you, infant? What about your life?"

Drift stared at Sun, someone he loved and admired. "I grew up in a packing crate that was part of the dump, the city refuse area. We lived near the gate and my genitors worked hard. They tried their best. They never slacked but they couldn't make it happen. They weren't allowed to. It broke them down. I was alone a lot and got into trouble. I learned to fight and steal and hate the system, the government,, and especially those who put their peds on our necks. My genitors deserved the best. They never got it."

"When Megatron came, you went with him," Sun said.

Drift nodded. "I did."

Jack glanced at the mechs sitting around the room. "You didn't have to love Cybertron and our culture. It didn't do a damned thing for you but hurt you, but here you are changing, serving and protecting. You give back your best to a system that didn't value you or your families. You shouldn't love Cybertron but you do and its to your credit and honor that it happens."

Sun looked at Rockwell. "Megatron isn't the problem here, Rockwell. He was just the symptom borne out of the disease. The System was the disease and three times that kind of thinking brought us all to the brink. It kept mechs and femmes from being what they wanted to be and we all lost out on their talents. Why should a little mech who was loved by his genitors live like Drift did? What idea or inspiration can you tell me that justifies such a betrayal of an innocent kid, his genitors, our greatest benefactor, Primus and the teachings of our culture that says without caveats that all of us are one.?"

Everyone waited as Rockwell struggled to think. He couldn't. He glanced at the mechs around the room, then Prime. "Are you going to shoot me?"

Prime stared at him, then shook his helm. "No," Optimus said. "I am not like Sentinel Prime."

=0=TBC 4-22-2020 **5-8-2020**

ESL:

Fait accompli: (Fate oh-comm-plee) Noun: a thing that has already happened or been decided before those affected hear about it, leaving them with no option but to accept it.


	263. Chapter 263

The Diego Diaries: Up there (dd7 263)

=0=Ironhide's house

"I am not like Sentinel Prime."

Rockwell stared at Prime for the longest time. Then he looked at the floor. "What now?"

Sun who was watching him saw the cracks. "It's up to you, Rockwell. Your life has always been yours to make or remake. You can believe anything you want but there's consequences now regarding how you act. You don't have a free ride anymore. My brothers and I are trying to help you, though you might not see it that way now. The Powers have weighed in." Sun glanced at the others. "Do you have a record of that?"

They glanced at each other.

"I tried to find one but I don't have it," Hardie said as the others who were there murmured agreement. "I think They didn't allow it."

"Then allow me," Prime said. He was silent a moment, then touched the side of his helm. An image appeared, one of that moment showing everyone there when Primus laid down the law. It was bright and crisp, as if they were watching the show through a window.

Rockwell watched silently as Primus arrived, His shining beauty not diminished by the smaller size of the image. The Others were there as well. He watched Primus speak of His grief for His people, of His sacrifice and how things worked when a spark made its journey back to its home. He raged over the death of children, His precious children, then He spoke the law that would be writ from this moment forward.

The System of Exception and all arrangements like it were over and if they persisted, He, Himself would weigh in personally.

It was crushing and finalizing, even Rockwell could see. The joy of the children coming forward to speak to The Powers and the terrible swiftness of recalls were before him, acted out just the way they happened. Then the moment ended and so did the projection.

It was incredibly silent in the room especially among those who hadn't been there. Most of them, if not all of them knew that The Powers existed. It wasn't a faith based religion that informed their sacred spaces and notions. The Great Ones really lived and still did, coming among them when They felt the need. Given that they lived on the body of their greatest benefactor, Primus Himself, they could hardly believe otherwise. It was, overall, a no brainer.

Yet, hearing and seeing Them, listening to Their words of love and expectation … it was weird.

Rockwell sat back, staring at his servos with emotion.

"What do you think now, infant. You weren't the first Cybertronian to be lied to. Your entire family line on both sides was tricked into thinking this way. What's important now is what you do next." Sun leaned slightly closer. "You don't have to figure it out all at once. This kind of thing takes time."

The door opened and bumped the twins on the leg. They moved slightly as Ratchet's cheery face peered inside. "Well, look at this would you. I'm blinded by the light."

Snickers and relief greeted that as Ratchet walked in followed by the Squad. He glanced around, then frowned. "Who died?"

"Are you sober, Old Mech?" Ironhide asked.

"Probably not but I'm not in jail. Mostly," Ratchet said with a dazzler. He glanced at Sun and Rockwell. Then it computed. "We can come back."

"Sit. Have a bite and a beer," Hard Drive said. "The more, the merrier."

"You can explain it to Jetta when the floor collapses," Ratchet said as everyone began to walk inside.

It was a relief that they did. Food and drinks were had, second winds were gathered and the party rolled onward. By the time mechs and femmes began to leave, Rockwell had recovered slightly. He followed Sun and Jack out to go to spend the night at their apartment.

Children were left, cows collected, slobbery goodbyes were given and soon it was the usual group, Prime, Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet. The door closed. They glanced at each other.

"Do tell, slagger," Ratchet said.

They told Prowl and Ratchet who nodded and listened without comment.

"Well, they did everything but unscrew his helm and re-arrange the furniture," Ratchet said. "We can only hope it worked. Good thing you have access to the Matrix. Its hard to lie to yourself about The Powers when you see the video."

Prime nodded. "Usually, that would not happen. I do believe They want him straightened out and on a better footing. How it will be received by his family, I do not know."

They chatted a while, then Prowl and Prime slipped out. The children were spread out all over the place. The big kids had a few in their berths as well. It was quiet as they surveyed the scene.

"Good thing we're in the army or I'd have a mess to clean up," Ratchet said as he walked with a tipsy Ironhide to their berth room. "Want the cure?"

"Sure," Ironhide said with a grin. He glanced down at Robby. "You want it, too?"

"You got the cow drunk?" Ratchet asked as they entered the big room.

"Nope. But I did see him sniffing around," Ironhide said as the Blessed Relief™ filled him from the WIFI cure Ratchet sent to him. "I think he needs to sleep with us."

"You do, do ya?" Ratchet said as he flopped down on the berth.

He would.

=0=Late that evening by a window in the living room

"You look pensive."

Rockwell shifted his gaze to see Sun standing behind him in the reflection of the window. He was looking out at the world beyond as he struggled to understand the shifts he was having to make. It wouldn't be a question now. Primus Himself had made it clear.

Sun walked up to stand beside him. "It looks great out there. Normal. I was lost so long I forgot what that felt like." He looked at Rockwell. "What do you see when you look out there, Rockwell?"

Rockwell considered the question. Before he would've sought the trick in the question and counter measured. But now he was tired and his thought processes slower. He truly thought he was going to die tonight. "I don't know."

"I see unity. I see peace. I never felt nor saw that on Cybertron. From the beginning to The Fall, I never felt or saw it. That was a very long time to feel a stranger in your own land."

"I never felt a moment when I didn't belong," Rockwell replied.

"Did you ever wonder what others thought? Those who weren't equal to your standards?" Sun asked gently.

It was silent a long time, then he spoke softly. "I felt equality didn't need to come … it was confusing to me now. I thought everyone was getting what they deserved."

"You felt that The People deserved to live like they did?" Sun asked.

Rockwell nodded. "I did. It was the way things were supposed to be. Equality wasn't something they were going to get because they didn't deserve it."

"You were told that," Sun said.

Rockwell nodded. "Everyone thought it. You couldn't let a child drive. They're children. They needed to be … kept in their place," he said as his voice trailed off.

Sun felt old. He felt heavy. The chains of his past slipped out of the darkness but he pushed them back with effort. "No one deserves to be held back from their destiny. No one else can determine that for them. Everyone comes with a purpose. Only a system that's beyond contempt would decide someone else's fate without their consent, then work to ensure it stayed that way. We lost so many and so much. No one deserves less than that which they can achieve themselves in a system that's fair and open. Maybe you'll fail but at least you can try." He glanced at Rockwell. "What if the shoe was on the other foot? What if you were one of them and had to face the same ordeal? Would you deserve it, too?"

Rockwell stared at Sun in the window, then turned his helm away. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Periodic. The Pantheon … there can be no other way now."

"No," Sun said. "Do you understand why They said so?"

Rockwell was silent a moment. "They want it that way."

"Their way," Sun said.

Rockwell nodded.

"Their way is paved in love. Their way is paved in freedom. Everyone can take that road. Everyone has that option," Sun said. "I find it beautiful." He glanced at Rockwell. "You don't though."

Rockwell glanced at him. "I … I don't know."

"Perspective, Rockwell. You've had a hard shift of perspective. One of the most beautiful things about our people is their humility and gratitude. They came here so grateful to be safe and to live decently. Every orn I see acts of kindness. Did you notice there's no litter? Remember Cybertron? Litter everywhere at the end. Here, they keep it clean. The stores are busy with our people getting what they want. Mechs and femmes, especially children still hoard food but they get help when they do.

"No one limps along without health care. Everyone deserves it. Hedge doctors did a hero's duty but now they don't have to unless they want to. Seekers are in school, work at important jobs and no one was lower. There's a new idea in the world, Rockwell. Its the simple and beautiful idea that no one is expendable, no one is unwelcome, no one is not needed. Everyone matters. Everyone is important. Everyone deserves everything."

Rockwell stared at the tower across the way. "There are families living there. Some of them have kids. Periodic and I never had any. I never had time." He looked rueful a moment, then it passed. "I … what will I tell my family?"

"The truth," Sun said. "Tell them The Powers have spoken. Its true. No one has to like it. Some get along and they don't like it. But they know that ship has sailed. Understand me, Rockwell," Sun said as Rockwell glanced at him. "My life has been hard. Really, really hard. But never once in it did I ever feel that my life was more important than the smallest, sickest, most lost and lonely Cybertronian around. We're only as strong as they are. Until we learn to love each other, we will never be truly free."

The sound of a clock ticking could be faintly heard in the room as they stared out the window.

"This sentence … it's going to continue," Rockwell said rather than asked.

"Until I'm clear that you're going to be alright, yes," Sun said. "You're going to be speaking to Rung on a regular basis starting tomorrow. You're living here, not the jail until we get the court together and decide whether you can have a shot at a life here or not. It's in your servos. It always was. I want you to be happy and fulfilled. I also want you to know that you don't have to stand on anyone's neck to get there. We are a better people than this."

They would stand by the window and watch the ships come and go, lights in the inky darkness of the night sky. They would talk now and again but mostly Sun would keep Rockwell company.

=0=In an apartment in Iacon

They sat together playing poker, a game that their sons had taught them. Corsair loved it and Imaldo had a natural flare for it. They laughed, ate food and drank good beer. The door opened as Elita walked inside. Hugging everyone, she pulled up a chair to sit and join them.

Jetta shuffled the cards. He grinned at her. "I figured I'd have to go to the jail to get you."

Elita grinned. "We were in a brawl. Is that close enough?"

"That one they said on the news? The Hot Spot in Retriades?" Imaldo asked.

Elita nodded. "It was short and sweet. But it was fun to see Ada get a chair in the face and Prowl get run over in a stampede."

Jetta grinned. "Next time you go, I'm in."

"Good," Elita said as he began to deal the cards. "We can share the Prowl and Ratchet suite at the lock up."

They would play cards, laugh and talk for joors. It would feel just like it was when they were kids hanging out in the neighborhood long, long ago.

=0=TBC 4-24-2020 ** 5-8-2020**


	264. Chapter 264

The Diego Diaries: Weekend(er) (dd7 264)

=0=In the Bosom of Love™

"**ADA! WE GOIN' DERE!? I GOING WIF LOU!?"**

Ratchet looked down to see two pairs of little blue optics twinkling upward at him.

"**ADA! I GOIN' WIF LOU!? I DOIN'!?"** Halo smiled a big smile like Orion but it was as small as her little voice.

Ratchet considered the length, depth and duration of the speech therapy both would need going forward, then grinned. "Maybe."

Orion glanced at Halo who smiled at him. He patted her, then looked upward. "Ada … we go doin? Going to do it?"

"What 'it', Spud?" Ratchet asked.

"Doin'." Orion smiled brilliantly.

Halo glanced at him, then looked upward at Ratchet. She smiled brilliantly, too.

Ratchet snickered. "What is 'the doin'?"

Orion considered that, then began to 'drive' and make engine noises. As he walked back and forth, Halo joined him making the same noises.

It was train noises.

Munition train noises.

**"IRONHIDE!"**

=0=Upstairs

"How do you feel?"

"I feel better, Prowl," Prime said. "I find it disconcerting that its taking this long to stop being stiff and sore."

Prowl glanced at him, then frowned slightly. "You never got the attention you needed at the time of injury. Ratchet fixed a lot of older things when he was in there doing repairs. You've lived your life with your pain receptors muted. No more. I can ask him to give you something for the soreness."

"I will be fine," Prime said as he flexed his arm. "Odd, a lingering pain sensation after all these vorns."

"Well, a new sheriff is in town and you will follow orders. Sir," Prowl said with a slight grin. "What's your schedule today?"

"I have to take the infants to The Sports Center to swim. Correct?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," Prowl replied. "Then you come back and they can play here. If you do what they ask, you can be signed off by First Monday. By the way, Password called and the game is being rescheduled around all of this."

Optimus looked relieved. "I am glad. We will still play at the Iacon Municipal Stadium when it happens?"

Prowl nodded. "You will. By the way, the Autobot City Watch Youth Auxiliary and the C&A Mentorship Program members will be coming along to Cybertron, too." He grinned. "They insisted."

Optimus snickered. "I do hope not to need their services."

"You and me both."

"What do you plan for this morning?" Optimus asked.

"I'm going to help Amma and Appa get acquainted with the colony. We're going to ride the metro here and there. They knew Scout and Trooper. They also love the theater. We're going to go there and lunch with them. If you can, meet us at the Cafe Mystique at the Center. I'm going to take Possibility and the girls. The others are going to be with Ratchet's mob. I left Miracle for you."

Optimus grinned. "Thank you, Stingy."

Prowl laughed. "You can come with us. The girls are getting their first embellishment."

"Take images," Optimus said as they walked out of the kitchen to gather up infants for delivery.

=0=Up there

The door opened as Optimus and Prowl entered followed by several bouncy kids. They ran past the adults toward Sunspot's berth room. An explosion of laughter and chat could be heard when they got there.

Prowl stared at the hallway, then glanced at Ratchet. "Are you ready for the mob or what?"

"I was born ready," Ratchet said. "Ironhide's going to be taking them to The Sports Center after his audials come back on line. Letting Orion steer even in play a fully loaded munitions train is fragged even for me."

Ironhide who was sitting in his chair with a smirk on his face and a lapful of infants glanced at Prowl and Prime. "Hi. I didn't hear you come in. **APPARENTLY!**"

"You wanna rumble? I don't mind," Ratchet said with a fake smile and battle lust in his optics.

"Not really," Ironhide said with a snicker. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Grocery shopping. With what … 857 children with hollow legs, I think we need to stock up," Ratchet replied. "Besides, you like weird cheese, peppers and slag. No, I'm going to do it myself." He glanced at Prowl. "And you two?"

"I am going to The Sports Center with my hearing impaired brother here," Prime said with a snicker. "Then I am supposed to meet Prowl for lunch at the Performing Arts Center. Apparently Styre and Stealth know your grand genitors, Ironhide."

"What did you say?" Ironhide said as he carefully set infants on the ground. "I do see your lips moving but nothing comes out."

"Frag you, Ironhide," Ratchet said with his biggest and most fake genuine smile. "Sounds brunchy."

"Well, you know ..." Prowl said with a smirk. "Come if you can get bail."

"With that as an invitation, how can I refuse?" Ratchet said giving the same smile to Prowl.

"Try," Prowl said.

Snickers were had as the big kids came out of their room holding the little mechs and Sunspot upside down.

"What's the daily agenda for you, infants?" Ratchet asked.

"We're going with Atar," Santee said. "Ammas and Appa have their clubs today and I think that Uncle Hammer of Primus and Uncle Tennyson are in a pre-bond, so-"

That's as far as he got.

=0=Motoring onward

They broke at the metro station with kids going to Iacon and their titanic relatives, Prowl wandering off to meet up with his elders while Prime and Ironhide noodled off to meet up with **their** elders at The Sports Center in the Temple District.

Ratchet watched them go, then glanced around. "Frag. Alone again." He grinned. "Good thing I like shopping." As he stood there **HIS** elders walked out of the building to head for the Vos Senior Center and their thrice decaorn cut throat poker tournament. "Don't you all look like win."

Ravel smiled upward at him as the others gathered around. "We plan to, infant. How is everyone?"

"Everyone is hunky dory," Ratchet said. "They're heading for The Sports Center," Ratchet said. "I'm going grocery shopping. The gaping maws formerly known as children must be fed."

"**YOU DO SUCH A GOOD JOB, SONNY! **Make sure you get your donuts. The ones with sprinkles that you like," Appa Ratchet said.

Ratchet hugged him. "I will. Remind me to tell you a funny story some time about donuts with sprinkles."

They chatted, then continued onward.

He watched them go, then grinned. The short walk to the Mall of Metroplex and his favorite grocery store was had with gusto. He disappeared into the weekend mob almost immediately.

=0=Up there somewhere else

"I like that one."

Drift nodded as they stared at the 'doll' that had finally arrived to add to Drift's collection of fully articulated figures of famous types of warriors of fiction and reality. He had about fifteen now, all of them genuine masterpieces of art with meticulous costumes and miniature weapons. The figures were created by a private firm that made from specs and ran a small artisan shop in City 2 of Crater District 1. The weapons he had made by Tie and Ravel. They were the pride of his joy. "This one is new and has an interesting history in his genre. Mandalorians are a kick ass warrior culture."

Springer grinned. "I like the helmet. It sort of feels familiar. Armor plated humans. What will they think of next?"

"Beats me," Drift said as he glanced at the model car collection that graced the other wall in their spare room, the office one, not their little kids' room which was almost shrine-like in its state of preservation. "When are you going to add that antique car … the Model T? I like that one a lot. Its so … cute."

Springer grinned. "It's on its way. Maybe we can take some of them out to the desert and run them."

"Sounds like a winner," Drift said as they walked out to leave their apartment. The door closed quietly behind them.

=0=Grocery

He pushed the first of many carts along the first aisle checking everything against an internal running list of what the family liked and what he could concoct. Being a half aft cook, he was working out a few new recipes even as he continued to collect menus and call numbers of restaurants and take out places. It would be an amusing journey down the many groaning aisles of a grocery store that would be awe inspiring even on Cybertron among the high castes during the orn.

=0=The Sports Center

They sat along the edge of the kiddy pool watching the older kids jump off the diving board and the little ones paddle in the shallow end. The cows were chewing cuds or whatever cows did and Spot was watching all of the kids vigilantly. When they were ready to go, Turbine and Delphi would take the kids to a diner nearby to eat while the big boys rode the big slides in the big pool before joining them. At the moment, they were sipping beer, eating snacks and bullshitting.

It was glorious.

=0=At the race track

Jack and Sun along with Steiner, Lissie and half a dozen Immortals were sitting in the stands eating snacks and drinking beer as they waited for the next card of racers to line up. Sitting with them eating and drinking as well, a quiet and slightly wilted Rockwell was in their midst. He was subdued though greatly improved from the night before but still, it was a long road before him if he was to rise from the ashes.

Sun and the others would help him.

"Here they come," Lissie said as she sat beside Rockwell. "These racers are Velocitronians, Rockwell. They live for speed," she said.

All of them would chat him up as they spent the orn together, working out a pathway for him that would help make the change ordeal smoother. It wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last time they would do this for some poor fragger.

=0=At the officer

They walked in to check the schedules, get briefed by Maxi, go through the mail, check the messages, see the ''you-name-its and the 'what-the-frag-is-this-slags' before heading out for a drive into the country.

Springer stood in front of the big monitor checking the map that showed all that transpired the night before. They mapped it every orn to find patterns, to see where security needed shifted and why.

Drift was at Springer's desk sifting through the piles of official slag that he as 'Boss' of the operation would probably have to do himself. "Any further word on the brawl at The Hot Spot? I hate that they have that much trouble there. Nice family, Predo's."

Springer nodded. "I know. We need to sit down with the gang task force and turn the screws. I want them over."

Drift glanced at Springer. "I agree," he said as he looked at a nicely wrapped box that was addressed to him. He began to remove the wrapper when Springer called to him. He set the box down and began to walk to where Springer stood by the monitor.

"Look at this, Drift-" Springer said before a deafening explosion erupted and a force like a shuttle ramming him picked him up and slammed him against the wall. He hit it hard, flattened out, felt a lot of stinging things hit him, then he fell to the floor. His helm rang, his body was burning and he felt himself start to slide into the darkness. Before he did, he raised his helm with effort to see Drift laying on the floor nearby. He tried to call out but he couldn't. Darkness claimed him.

=0=Everywhere

Prime froze his drink to his lips as Ironhide sat up straight in his lounge chair. They glanced at each other, then rose. "Please take the children to the Military Daycare at The Fortress, then come to the Watch Tower in Metrotitan," he said to the elders sitting with them.

With that, Ironhide and Prime ran for the metro station nearby and the ride to Titan.

^..^

Ratchet froze as he walked from the checkout to get another cart. The message came through even as he began to run for the doors and a metro trip to Titan.

^..^

They lounged at the dojo drinking beer, eating snacks and laughing before Hercy sat up straight to listen to something internally. He rose. "We got to get to Titan. There's been an explosion at the Watch Tower."

Sunstreaker stood with the others. "Where?" he asked.

"In Springer's office," Hercy said before he began to sprint to the door.

The others were right behind him.

=0=TBC 4-25-2020 **5-8-2020**

ESL:

Stingy: (stin-jee) someone who is cheap. Someone who is deliberately cheap and miserly. Someone who hoards or doesn't share is also stingy.


	265. Chapter 265

The Diego Diaries: All Along the Watch Tower (dd7 265)

=0=Up there

It was a whirlwind of sound rolling through his processor as he felt himself being touched. Springer felt energy against his body, then the darkness was back. The EMT who was working on him noted his phase in and out of consciousness.

"Did you call for Ratchet?" another EMT asked as he plugged into Drift. **"DON'T MOVE HIM!** We wait for Ratchet." He stared at Drift who was laying face down on the floor, his body peppered by shrapnel and his affect weak and low.

"He's coming, D-O. The medical runabout is ready to take them when we can clear this up," another EMT said as the office mechs who were responding emotionally to the situation stepped back from Drift.

"Hook him up if you can, Bond. Get him ready to read for data," D-O said as he finished hooking Springer into his sensor pack. He would help Bond do the same with Drift.

=0=Ratchet

He reached the Metro stop under the Watch Tower having taken it to get there faster. Running up with his siren and lights flashing, he sped upward to the first floor, then ran through the gathering crowd to an elevator. He jumped in, did an emergency override and took the bullet path upward. He would get to the top floor in seconds.

Literally.

=0=Prime and Ironhide

They drove with their sirens going full stop, something all Senior Autobots had but few used. Driving both on and off the highway and streets, they blasted into the downtown traffic of Metrotitan, transformed on the fly, then ran for the tower down the street. It would take a moment before they ran inside and took an override to the top floor.

=0=Hercy and the Boys

They rode a Metro to Metrotitan, the second stop of the four in town that was under the tower. Up they went heading full speed for the top floor. It would take a moment to make it through the crowds, get an elevator, then go.

=0=Ammas, Appas and Uncles

They carried the children to The Fortress Military Daycare all the way from Tyger Pax and the Mall. The children were quiet, aware that something had happened but used to this enough that they didn't fuss. Ammas and Appas were going to be 'coming back really quickly' but they had 'a thing' that 'just came up'. They were to play and have fun, eat snacks and dance. Ammas and Appas would come for them 'right away'.

They stepped off at Metro 1, then hurried down the street to the junction, the short walk to The Fortress and the walk down the corridor on the second sub floor to a spectacular place for the kids, one that was open 24/7 for the military who needed it. They would pat, hug and kiss, then step calmly out of sight before sprinting for the door and a fast train to Metrotitan.

=0=Up there

Ratchet hurried down the corridor, slipping around and past the mob, then entered the ante room office. Maxi was sitting on her desk along with all the rest of the femmes and mechs who worked for the Day/Night Watch in her office area. They looked dazed but relatively okay. He didn't stop to check given that a mob of doctors from police substations and the local Medical Center were taking care of them. He followed the pungent odor of explosives and the resultant destruction and smoke to Springer and Drift's shared office.

=0=Up there, part 2

They reached the top floor, then burst out of the elevator. Walking briskly, they reached the edge of the crowd.

Prime waved Sky over. "What happened?"

Sky who was a Seeker of some note and head of forensics for the Empire stared at Prime gravely. "There was a bomb delivered to the office, how is not known. It went off when Springer and Drift were inside the room. I don't know how things are but Ratchet just went past and the EMT's and other doctors and medics are there as well."

Prime looked stunned. He glanced at Ironhide who looked shocked as well.

Ironhide moved forward as Prime followed.

=0=Elsewhere, at a department store

Prowl was watching with great amusement as his grandparents found and exclaimed over a frame that matched one that used to stand on the small table by their berth. That one had contained an image of Prowl three orns after he was born. Given that his own genitors carried with them every image and document that pertained to all of them from before his birth until ten minutes ago, it would do that duty again.

They had lunch, had ordered a number of familiar things sent to his grandparent's apartment and were just wandering the colony to look at things, talk, be together in a new and better way as well as finding the odd treasure here and there. It was something that being together in the past never was … delightful, happy, genuine and peaceful.

Then he received the call.

=0=Elsewhere

They sat in the apartment playing cards after having gone to lunch at a diner nearby, one that Corsair and Imaldo would at some point consider 'theirs'. They were laughing, eating snacks and drinking tea while reminiscing about the good old orns in the neighborhood when 'all of you were the cutest sweetest younglings'.

Magnus got the call, absorbed it, then glanced at the others. Mack and his bond, Jetta, Arcee and Elita were anteing up for the bet. "I have to take care of something. I'll be right back." He stood. "Keep my place for the ready."

They glanced up at him with amusement. "Do come back soon, Deion. I do so love to see you. You've become such a handsome mech now that you're completely grown up," Corsair said as some of his legendary sweetness came through for him.

"I will, Omi," Magnus said as he absorbed the familiar goodness that came from being in company with those who he loved and who had helped shape his life. He walked to the door, then left.

Imaldo glanced at Arcee. "I wish I could tell you how much it means to have you all around us again. That you and Deion are a bond is such a blessing. Its as great a blessing as Jetta and Elita." He glanced at Mack and his bond. "I do include you in this as well. I am terribly happy to be here with all of you. Orion and his genitors … we must get together when we can."

"You'll love Prowl's genitors and Ratchet's entire family. Ironhide's genitors go back about three generations and they're immense fun, Omi," Arcee said. "We have to have a party at someone's house."

"That would be great fun, right, Imaldo?" Corsair asked as he glanced at his bond with a smile.

"I think it would be capital," Imaldo said with a grin.

Jetta and Mack felt their sparks sing.

=0=Elsewhere, part 2

Prowl excused himself with real regret before it disappeared into all business and the usual sense of dread that any of his side getting hurt always engendered. He walked to the Metro, then hurried onward, stepping off under the Watch Tower to make the trek upward. He would be joined by a grim faced Ultra Magnus.

=0=Up there

Ratchet noted that Springer was the lesser hurt of the two. He would require a few replacement struts for broken arms and legs. The impact with the steel walls at that speed was damaging as frag. He had a concussion but not much worse. The metallic shards of what Ratchet knew was a fragmentation bomb had peppered him but missed his face.

He moved to Drift and plugged in. Drift was much worse. He had broken legs, a broken back and neck as well as dozens and dozens of shrapnel wounds. His tough armor and the swords on his back had prevented them from penetrating too deeply. If they had they would've shredded his insides. As it was, a few minor things would have to be pulled out and replacement parts inserted. The broken bits were the worst part of the list for him.

He paused long enough to order the appropriate doctors, techs and gear to be gathered at Autobot City Medical Center. He would bring them both there because he'd be able to care for them better in the center of colonial medicine. It was the hub of the medical wheel. All of the various medical centers, one per city were the spokes. Then he ordered the stretchers to be brought including a specialist one for Drift. "We have them stabilized. We can't move Drift with his injuries in a normal way. He has a broken back and neck strut. I'm having a magnetic stretcher coming."

He felt rather than saw Ironhide who was in the doorway. Glancing over his shoulder, he noted the fear and horror on his face and Prime who was behind him. "They'll live. Drift is the worst. He's going to take a convalescence. Both of them will. We're taking them to The City to care for them there. I have people and parts standing by."

Ironhide stared at Ratchet with intensity, then nodded slightly.

Ratchet turned to Drift, then set him into a light medical stasis. He did the same for Springer, then stood as medics trained to lift dangerous cases appeared with the stretchers. "I want Springer to go first. You three lift him and take him to the hallway. Have the EMT's take him to the shuttle. Is it ready at the helipad?"

Bond nodded. "It is, Ratchet."

Ratchet moved as the three techs came inside. They lay the stretcher next to Springer. A medic managed the gear he was connected to, then the three straightened Springer out gently. With each of them commanding a position, then slid their arms under, coordinated together, then lifted him to the stretcher. Gently strapping him in, they moved him and his attached gear into the next room. Transferring it to three or so officers in the anteroom, they came back to do the harder lift.

Ratchet studied Drift, then with infinite care over eons of practice utilizing his sensors and other specialist internal gear, he arranged Drift's arms and legs. Gently removing his swords after determining they weren't aiding his condition and removing them wouldn't cause harm, he handed them to Partition who was standing next to the door with a frightened expression. He took them and held them closely.

"Okay," Ratchet said. "I want him positioned so that the stretcher extends beyond his peds and helm. Adjust it and let me check," he said as he knelt.

They held the stretcher with a shiny copper colored seemingly metallic carry area attached to metallic rods that were designed for dangerous lifting. Lowering it, they held it millimeters from touching Drift.

Ratchet who was on his knees staring underneath sat back up, taking the control from one of the techs. "Alright, lets do this. Remember, let the thing do what it has to do when I activate it. Don't hinder it. I'm going very, very slowly." He bent down to watch, then turned the dial very slowly.

An electrical current washed through the device to all corners of its carry surface. Lowering it at Ratchet's command, it touched Drift. As it did it adhered to him, magnetizing to fit his body like a glove as it then began to lower even more. When the metallic bars that formed it were flush with the floor, he was sealed into the stretcher like someone taking the air out of a plastic bag around a steak, attached by his back to its surface. It conformed to him and would make his transfer smooth without his body being able to move.

Ratchet sat up, set the control, then subbed it. "We can lift him now but it must be smooth and simultaneous. Get a corner," Ratchet said as he bent down again. "Lift very slowly."

The stretcher rose in their grip until it was waist high to them. Drift was attached so completely that nothing moved even though he was facing the floor.

Ratchet who was underneath watching and sensing stood at last. "He's held fast. Now let's turn him over. I'll grip underneath as you turn him." He glanced at Partition and a medic. "You stand by at each end in case someone slips. Drift is a big mech."

Everyone moved into place, the stretcher was rotated and the operation completed. Drift was lying face up, held fast to a metallic stretcher ready for transport. Gathering up some of the gear attached to him as Partition picked up the rest, they slowly began to carry him out into the anteroom and the hallway beyond.

Being carried past solemn and silent mechs, they headed toward the door just as Maxi stepped down from her desk where she sat as she saw him. "**DRIFT!**"

"He's going to be okay, Maxi. You sit. You're going to have to past muster with me. Bring the entire group affected including her to the Medical Center in Autobot City. That's an order," Ratchet said as he followed the stretcher into the hallway.

The EMT's would help them go, all of the staff, to one of the other runabouts and they would fly to the helipad at the Med Center as well.

Drift was carried past officers, clerical, friends, legal people there for business, soldiers and scientists. It was unearthly quiet as they filed past. He would be carried past Hercy and the boys, Magnus, Prime and Ironhide. They would all follow to go to the Medical Center.

The scene would be left to Sky and his experts.

=0=TBC 4-27-2020 **5-8-2020**

EMT: Emergency Medical Tech. They work for fire departments where I live and they are the greatest. Ever. Best. They first respond to the scene, work with doctors over the phone line and transport. They drive ambulances.


	266. Chapter 266

The Diego Diaries: All Around the Watch Tower (dd7 267)

=0=Autobot City Medical Center, Autobot City

The two runabouts landed on the helipad on the roof of the hospital. Standing by the doors waiting with gurneys and expectation, a host of doctors and techs were gathered. The first shuttle's ramp extended allowing Ironhide and Prime to step down. They stepped aside so the crew could carry the stretcher with Springer toward the Emergency entrance.

The other extended its ramp and when it did Ratchet stepped out and helped the crew get Drift to the doors and assistance inside.

Carrying him behind Ratchet, the medico led the way to the imaging room where the techs waited to run scans on him to get the most minute details together. Putting Drift back together would be exacting. The more they knew, the better. Springer would also be given a deep scan, then carted off to surgery with the orthopedic surgeons including Cynabar.

Ratchet watched as the stretcher was placed under a huge magnet which would generate the scans. It wouldn't lift Drift. It would give everyone a slice-by-slice visual of what Drift looked like inside. Everyone stepped out of the room to wait as the techs ran the ordered scans.

Ironhide and Prime along with Prowl and Magnus joined them to watch through the big windows what was happening inside.

"This is going to be a problem," Magnus said. "Could it be a high caste discontent? Or perhaps a gang or road rager? What about personal vendettas? That's par for the profession."

Prime nodded. "We have to solve this right away. It very well could be that someone is taking out the senior Autobots."

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet remembered an odd moment at Sun Base. "It could be personal," he said as the scans began to conclude.

Ironhide glanced at him. "How so?"

"Do you remember that ruckus when we disarmed the Imperialis brothers? There was a strange bot there … one who had a thing for Springer," Ratchet said.

It was silent a moment, then Prime remembered. "Someone who was stalking Springer. Drift punched him hard."

Ratchet nodded. "I don't remember his name but it can't be hard to find out."

Splice who had caught up with them in the crowd from the dojo stepped to one side. He had an off line conversation with someone, then turned toward Prime. "His name is Cog. He came with the group and lives in Crater District 5. He was a tracker in his pre-war life."

"Then he'd have the skills," Ironhide said darkly.

"Let the Watch take care of it," Ratchet said as Drift's scans were completed. Ratchet walked back in with the rest of the team who would help him do the work. They discussed the scans inch by inch, then walked out to the hallway. Just about everyone who was coming was there, solemn faced and silent. "We have a lot of work to do. Nothing internal was harmed beyond a good body slap. He has dozens and dozens of fragments that have to be removed. So does Springer but know that both of them will make it."

It was sickening, the relief everyone felt.

Then Hercy glanced around. "I heard he broke a lot of stuff."

"His neck and back as well as both legs," Ratchet said with a slight grin. "He's nothing if not thorough, Our Drift."

"You have screws loose, Old Mech. What's the drill?" Ironhide asked as his elders caught up to them.

"Well, I have to do a lot of work. That's just to rebuild all the breakages. Then the removal of shrapnel will be done by the cosmetic surgeons. Its going to take a bit of time. This is very exacting slag if I say so myself," Ratchet said.

"Uh, we can wait," Ironhide said.

Ratchet nodded, then stepped aside as Drift was wheeled past. He looked like a dart board on the gurney. Ratchet followed him with the others to the emergency suites nearby and disappeared into one at the end of the long hallway. Partition followed after handing off Drift's swords to Turbine.

It was silent a moment, then Splice glanced at Prime. "Want us to get Cog now or what?"

Prime who was livid from relief glanced at him. "I am giving this job temporarily to General Steiner. Splice, be his second until things get ironed out. I want to know everything. As for Cog … keep him under surveillance. I want to know what he did to get a bomb into the Watch Tower. Does anyone know of his special feature?"

"Not yet, Prime," Hercy said coldly. "But being a tracker, he'd have his own tech and whatever he collected from others. Trackers are devious slaggers. I wouldn't underestimate his willingness to remain free and kill whoever tries to prevent whatever plan he has in mind."

Prime nodded. "I want him followed until we can find out more information about this. If the bomb was sent to them, it had an address on it. Find out the recipient of the device. If it was Drift, then it will help us nail Cog. If it was Springer, then that could mean anything and anyone."

Steiner who was listening with a solemn expression glanced at Medco, his relative significant other. He turned to Hercy. "I would appreciate your assistance as well, Commander."

Hercy turned to him. "I'm at your disposal."

"We'll figure this out. We have to do something about the gangs. They were a nuisance the other night and they still could be part of this. I'm of the opinion that the Shadow gang is a road rage group that made it through," Splice said. "Either way, they pose an ongoing threat that has to be removed."

"I agree," Prime said as he walked toward one of the several lounges located for those who waited. Everyone found a place but for Hercy, Steiner, Splice and Medco, a Velocitronian superstar racer who left to get to the scene and find out preliminarily what Sky and his team discovered. It would be a long wait for news at both places.

=0=Inside

Springer was in a stasis state when they took his arms and legs apart to fix the damage within. It was a good thing, too, because he was a wuss when it came to doctors. Most of the mechs were though they gave in when cornered. Given the degree of damage that the average Autobot and Decepticon lived with that was part of 'the life', it was a wonder that most could function.

Now that they had the time and facilities, many were the combat physicals that caught slag overlooked or scaled back on literally everyone who'd been a soldier. Many were the bots ordered to have themselves repaired and brought up to snuff. It was so common place among the troops that Ratchet held surgeries himself on Second Wednesdays and First Thursdays if the situation permitted. They were going to help the mechs and femmes back to good health and robust structural integrity if it killed them.

"Well, that looks like slag," Ratchet said as he stared at the breaks in the central strut that was part of Drift's neck. "I think I have to pull out the shards, then we can rebuild the structure from scratch." It would take a while. All through the area were neural transmitters and other 'nervous system' devices that had to be tested, replaced or repaired as well as the central strut that was his 'back bone'. A lot of what constituted Drift's 'original' assembly was replaced by stronger and better, more shiny and durable silvery metallics as they put him back together.

He would actually be much more durable, flexible and strong when this was accomplished. He would also bear Ratchet's glyph on his back strut, something that Ratchet always did on the biggest repairs as a signal to himself if he ever encountered his work again. It would take three hours to repair, weld, solder, oil, lubricate and stimulate his protoform before they closed him up. Only then would he be able to be released from the metallic stretcher that still held him.

When that was removed, they would begin the meticulous work of removing shrapnel from his aft, shoulders, back and legs. Oddly enough, most of it missed his arms. It would take a while, be a mess and accumulate in a bowl by the table. Screws, broken shards of sharpened metal, bullets and small razors were pulled from the mech leaving holes and tears in his armor. The cosmetic surgeons waiting for them to conclude would take care of that before he would be taken to recovery to stabilize.

=0=Springer

They finished up the last repair of Springer's protoform. He was pitted with holes from shrapnel and it had taken two cosmetic surgeons to finished returning his armor to its usual condition. It would require a full paint and finish but he was smooth again, if somewhat white speckled against the green.

Ratchet stepped in as he waited for the same for Drift. Walking to Springer, he looked at his son. Springer was handsome, easygoing, smart, tough, a good mech and a funny one as well. He was devoted to the family, the colony and serving his people. His bond was his glory and there was no one else but Drift. They were lucky that both had survived. Ratchet checked his vitals and saw good things. He slowly brought Springer to sentience.

The light was bright in his optics as Springer came to a woozy sense of himself. He finally focused to see Ratchet leaning over him. Words didn't come as he stared at the big mech.

Ratchet squeezed his servo. "Can you hear me?"

Springer nodded as he tried to adjust his optics to see better. It wouldn't be possible at the moment due to his concussion and the still light stasis state that would be his pain control.

"Someone sent you a fire cracker. It blew you up along with Drift. Drift is alright. I don't want you to wonder where he is or how he is. He's going to be fine." Ratchet stared at Springer. "Do you understand?"

Springer stared at him with a dazed expression. "Where is he?" he croaked.

"In recovery. I'm giving you the same room," Ratchet said. "I want you to rest now. Don't worry about either of you. I'll take care of you."

Springer listened, then drifted off into an induced state. He wouldn't notice when Drift was wheeled in later. Both of them would sleep all night long.

=0=Out there

Ratchet walked down the hallway toward the group, then halted as they stood up to get the word. "Both of them are out of danger. Both of them broke a lot of stuff. Its all repaired, some of it improved even. You slaggers. I'm ordering you to come to me if you have hurts. I'm not going to allow even one of you to go around with a boo-boo and your pain receptors dialed down. **CONSIDER THAT AN ORDER!**" He grinned smugly at Prime. "I even outrank you regarding this sort of thing."

Prime nodded, his relief evident. "You do. They will fully recover then?"

"They will," Ratchet said. "Someone else is going to have to run the Watch for a while. Neither of them will come back swiftly."

"Steiner has it," Hard Drive said solemnly. "When can we see our boys?"

"Not tonight," Ratchet said. "I'm going to stay with them. By morning, the fog should lift and they can have visitors. Right now, recharging through the pain is a good thing. When their bodies integrate everything, then all will be better."

They chatted together, then most of them broke up to go wherever they were going. Prime and Ironhide along with Ironhide's elders would head back to Metrotitan to figure out what happened. Jazz would handle the press.

=0=TBC 4-28-2020 **5-8-2020**


	267. Chapter 267

The Diego Diaries: All Around the Watch Tower (dd7 267)

=0=Medical Center

They lay in a double private room, each plugged in, each recovering from their respective rebuilds. The lights were low and the soft sound of machines working, their beeping and other indicators kept the two company. Nurses walked in and out checking things and checking them. This shit show had hit the news media and reporters from everywhere were here to find out what had happened.

Down below …

"We had two injured individuals whose names are being held pending notification of families," Ratchet said. "We've retrieved them, put them back together and we're monitoring their progress. They'll be held here for several orns given the severity of their injuries. We have severely injured mechs here."

"What kind of explosive was it, Doctor?" a pool reporter from IntraCom asked.

Ratchet considered that after a great deal of tactical discussion with Prime about how they were going to present this situation. Capturing Cog was paramount and gas lighting the slagger felt like justice. "We're not releasing any information about the device. Suffice it to say that it was a deadly anti personnel-type bomb designed to kill. Those are very difficult to survive."

"Is there any motive yet this far?" an Autobot City Daily News reporter asked.

"I'm not aware of it," Ratchet said.

"Any other injured?" someone in the back said.

"No," Ratchet lied. The office crew and Maxi were shaken by the blast but more so because Springer and The Boss got hurt. "I have no more information. Check with Commander Jazz at the Office of Strategic Information for what's left to say publicly. Remember … this is an ongoing investigation so we aren't releasing everything. See ya," Ratchet said as he walked from the conference room to the elevator down the hallway. He was going to spend the night with both Springer and Drift. He disappeared right away.

=0=The Hourly News: **LATEST BREAKING NEWS**

"That was the interview conducted three joors ago with Commander Ratchet of Iacon, Chief Medical Officer for the Empire and a member of the Prime's Senior staff. The information indicates that the two unidentified victims are suffering severe injuries and all information about that and their identities are being held pending notification of next of kin.

"Jacx is back in the studio," Aleph said as he turned to the handsome mech sitting next to him on the set. "What have you learned about this situation, Jacx?"

"It was a bomb designed to kill as a fragmentation device. How it arrived in the Watch Tower in Metrotitan is unclear. It would appear that it was delivered to the office it was addressed to go to and when it was opened it exploded. There were only two victims in the office at the time, both of them unidentified as for now and they were the only ones directly hurt by the blast.

"Forensics is working the scene but hasn't released any information. The teams there, fire and policing haven't said anything as well. This is being held tightly to the vest," Jacx said. "Commander Ratchet was the doctor on the scene. Optimus Prime, Commander Prowl of Praxus, Commander Ultra Magnus of Iacon and several other senior officers were there as well as Commander Ironhide of Praxus and several of his fabled family. All of them are working on the case to ensure that the security of the colony is well in hand.

"The victims were medevaced to the hospital here in The City. Surgeries were immediately performed and the two victims are in intensive care for recovery. No more is known."

=0=Up there

Ratchet watched the news internally as he sat on the comfy chair between both berths. He and the others had settled on this story to find out what kind of mettle Cog possessed. He had intended to take out Drift but it might not have occurred to him that could include Springer. They concocted a dire story and now they'd wait to see what he did. Settling in, Ratchet prepared to stay here until the next morning when they'd bring Springer out of medical status. Drift would take a bit longer.

=0=N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City

They watched the news reports about the bombing in Metrotitan. It didn't look good. Lennox had pulled out his phone to talk to Ironhide who was almost as gabby as Ratchet. "What the hell's going on, Ironhide?"

Ironhide who had taken the call internally considered the answer. He was watching infants run around the room getting ready for an early dinner. Alor and Blackjack were helping him as they waited for Ratchet's genitors to come back from the take out places. Even though Ratchet's groceries were delivered, they were mostly cleaning supplies and other non-edibles. He'd been called away before he could lay in food. :Someone sent a bomb to the Watch:

"What the hell? Who got hurt? Anyone I know?" Lennox asked.

:Yeah, but I can't say at the moment: Ironhide said. :No one died. Yet:

"Shit," Lennox said. "You can't tell me?"

:I'd have to kill ya, Lennox: Ironhide said with a grin as he caught Prowler running past with a loud chuckle. :Come by the hospital tomorrow. Maybe you can find out then:

"Alright. Tell everyone we're with ya. Semper fi, Ironhide," Lennox said.

:Semper fi, Lennox: Ironhide said as they signed off. "Come here, you little slagger. Get your paws washed." He chased them around until they complied.

=0=Cog

He watched the news voraciously. The bomb was supposed to be for Drift. That it might have harmed Springer was driving him over the edge. Springer wasn't supposed to get hurt. He now had one more reason to hate Drift.

It would be a long day and night for Cog.

=0=At the scene

Sky and his team combed the scene, working out the blast and its zone of death, marking and photographing every single item in the room and all of the hundreds of nails, screws and shards of metal that were embedded in everything, both in situ and when withdrawn from their holes.

Flash who was the photographer took images with several high tech cameras. He glanced at Sky who was brooding at the big hole in Springer's desk where the bomb having been set had gone off. "What do you think?"

"I think it was mailed and set down there," Sky said. "I came in one morning to leave something for Springer and Maxi told me to set it right there because she put the mail in that spot every day. I think we need to check the cameras in the mail room and maybe the computers. Every piece of mail is scanned as received before sorted and taken to its destination."

"It might have been delivered by the usual mechs from the post officer, our regular guy," Flash said as he took different images of the blast hole.

"Probably but the place of origin will be listed and we can check their cameras, too," Sky said. "Roarie?"

A youngling mech with an intense air about him walked to Sky. "Yes?"

"I want you to check the mail logs and then backtrack to where this box was sent from. If its a courier delivery, I want to know who and where it came from. If it came by the postal truck, then we need to know its point of origin. Collect the data forensically. I want this nailed down."

Roarie nodded, then walked toward the door to leave.

Sky watched him go, then turned back to the desk. This was weird. This was personal.

=0=Later that night

Springer shifted on his berth, moving slightly as he groaned.

Ratchet stood, then adjusted his sedatives. They were going in on a slow drip to help him get through the night. He'd have timed released scripts in the morning but going light now was a good thing. He had a good sized concussion so it wouldn't do to overdo it. Ratchet stared at the big youngling mech, one with a good sense of the absurd, a lot of guts and smarts. It was a good thing they'd given him a home and family. Springer was a great kid.

"You need to duck better, slagger. I know you'll be hard to manage when you wake up. But know that Drift will be fine. He's going to be off duty for a while. Both of you will. Might be time to reassess your priorities and make me a granny." Ratchet grinned. "Nah." With a lighter tread, he checked Drift, then retired to his chair again.

Meanwhile …

They watched the news, then retired to the kid version of zoom. Fifty kids were conversing together on their berth room monitors or those in the family den or office. They'd heard the news and tried to find out what had happened. No one could reach Commander Springer or The Boss. Coros had decided to call in all bets. They gathered on screen as they hunkered down in their bunkers aka berth rooms. They watched as Coros came on with breathless intensity.

"Well?" Sil asked anxiously.

Coros glanced behind himself, then leaned closer to his screen. "I heard that a bomb was sent to the Watch Tower and it ended up with Commander Springer and The Boss."

They stared at him, all fifty of the kids with** ENORMOUS** angst and fearfulness.

"Are they alright?" Pulley asked.

"They're in the hospital. No one will say how hurt they are," Coros said. He thought a moment, this mech who started it all and was therefore the unofficial official 'leader' of the band. "I think we have to do something. Here's what I think we need to do."

Then he told them.

He got 49 kinds of buy-in.

=0=Up there next door to Over There

"We need to see them tomorrow, son, if they're ready to see family," Ravel fretted.

Corr who looked equally anxious nodded as both looked upward at Ironhide. They were holding babies, assisting Ironhide with the children's bed time. "I would hate to have them think that they aren't loved, especially now that they need it so much. They're so terribly loved, our boys."

Ironhide stared down at the two little mechs who looked at him with anxious optics. They were so cute he almost hugged them off the floor. "We can see about it tomorrow. I think they know they're loved, Ammas."

"Maybe so, but when you don't feel good its always comforting to have someone around who can hold your servo," Corr said.

Ironhide grinned as he exchanged an infant for the one Corr held. "I'll check with Ratchet and get his opinion. I agree with you both."

"Good, son," Ravel said as he hugged Orion. "We must let our infants know they're loved."

It would go like that for a while.

=0=Nearby in the dark of an alleyway

Cog stood against the wall staring at the Medical Center in the heart of Autobot City. Inside somewhere was Springer. He had been caught in the blast. It was maddening to be this close and yet so far away. The darkness of the night was offset by the lights of The City. He couldn't walk in right now. The evenings in hospitals were too sparse crowd wise for him to mingle and not be noticed. He would wait until morning, check the news, then decide what to do next.

Cog was nothing if not patient.

For a stalker.

=0=TBC 4-29-2020. 4-30-2020 ** 5-8-2020**


	268. Chapter 268

The Diego Diaries: All Around the Watch Tower (dd7 267)

NOTE: Thanks, Guest, for catching the error. I meant that Flint should have the security job but changed to Steiner because Flint commands Fort Apache. I just didn't change significant others. Flint and STU-RT are a long time pair who live together and Steiner and a mech called Medco are a newer couple. Medco's a 'legendary Velocitronian speed racer' who is Steiner's beau. They met in a bar. More to come on him. I wasn't going to debut him just yet but I'm an idiot. :D:D:D

=0=Medical Center

They lay in a double private room, each plugged in, each recovering from their respective rebuilds. The lights were low and the soft sound of machines working, their beeping and other indicators kept the two company. Nurses walked in and out checking things and checking them. This shit show had hit the news media and reporters from everywhere were here to find out what had happened.

Down below …

"We had two injured individuals whose names are being held pending notification of families," Ratchet said. "We've retrieved them, put them back together and we're monitoring their progress. They'll be held here for several orns given the severity of their injuries. We have severely injured mechs here."

"What kind of explosive was it, Doctor?" a pool reporter from IntraCom asked.

Ratchet considered that after a great deal of tactical discussion with Prime about how they were going to present this situation. Capturing Cog was paramount and gas lighting the slagger felt like justice. "We're not releasing any information about the device. Suffice it to say that it was a deadly anti personnel-type bomb designed to kill. Those are very difficult to survive."

"Is there any motive yet this far?" an Autobot City Daily News reporter asked.

"I'm not aware of it," Ratchet said.

"Any other injured?" someone in the back said.

"No," Ratchet lied. The office crew and Maxi were shaken by the blast but more so because Springer and The Boss got hurt. "I have no more information. Check with Commander Jazz at the Office of Strategic Information for what's left to say publicly. Remember … this is an ongoing investigation so we aren't releasing everything. See ya," Ratchet said as he walked from the conference room to the elevator down the hallway. He was going to spend the night with both Springer and Drift. He disappeared right away.

=0=The Hourly News: **LATEST BREAKING NEWS**

"That was the interview conducted three joors ago with Commander Ratchet of Iacon, Chief Medical Officer for the Empire and a member of the Prime's Senior staff. The information indicates that the two unidentified victims are suffering severe injuries and all information about that and their identities are being held pending notification of next of kin.

"Jacx is back in the studio," Aleph said as he turned to the handsome mech sitting next to him on the set. "What have you learned about this situation, Jacx?"

"It was a bomb designed to kill as a fragmentation device. How it arrived in the Watch Tower in Metrotitan is unclear. It would appear that it was delivered to the office it was addressed to go to and when it was opened, it exploded. There were only two victims in the office at the time, both of them unidentified as for now and they were the only ones directly hurt by the blast.

"Forensics is working the scene but hasn't released any information. The teams there, fire and policing haven't said anything as well. This is being held tightly to the vest," Jacx said. "Commander Ratchet was the doctor on the scene. Optimus Prime, Commander Prowl of Praxus, Commander Ultra Magnus of Iacon and several other senior officers were there as well as Commander Ironhide of Praxus and several of his fabled family. All of them are working on the case to ensure that the security of the colony is well in hand.

"The victims were medevaced to the hospital here in The City. Surgeries were immediately performed and the two victims are in intensive care for recovery. No more is known."

=0=Up there

Ratchet watched the news internally as he sat on the comfy chair between both berths. He and the others had settled on this story to find out what kind of mettle Cog possessed. He had intended to take out Drift but it might not have occurred to him that could include Springer. They concocted a dire story and now they would wait to see what he did. Settling in, Ratchet prepared to stay here until the next morning when they'd bring Springer out of medical status. Drift would take a bit longer.

=0=N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City

They watched the news reports about the bombing in Metrotitan. It didn't look good. Lennox had pulled out his phone to talk to Ironhide who was almost as gabby as Ratchet. "What the hell's going on, Ironhide?"

Ironhide who had taken the call internally considered the answer. He was watching infants run around the room getting ready for an early dinner. Alor and Blackjack were helping him as they waited for Ratchet's genitors to come back from the take out places. Even though Ratchet's groceries were delivered, they were mostly cleaning supplies and other non-edibles. He'd been called away before he could lay in food. :Someone sent a bomb to the Watch:

"What the hell? Who got hurt? Anyone I know?" Lennox asked.

:Yeah, but I can't say at the moment: Ironhide said. :No one died. Yet:

"Shit," Lennox said. "You can't tell me?"

:I'd have to kill ya, Lennox: Ironhide said with a grin as he caught Prowler running past with a loud chuckle. :Come by the hospital tomorrow. Maybe you can find out then:

"Alright. Tell everyone we're with ya. Semper fi, Ironhide," Lennox said.

:Semper fi, Lennox: Ironhide said as they signed off. "Come here, you little slagger. Get your paws washed." He chased them around until they complied.

=0=Cog

He watched the news voraciously. The bomb was supposed to be for Drift. That it might have harmed Springer was driving him over the edge. Springer wasn't supposed to get hurt. He now had one more reason to hate Drift.

It would be a long day and night for Cog.

=0=At the scene

Sky and his team combed the scene, working out the blast and its zone of death, marking and photographing every single item in the room and all of the hundreds of nails, screws and shards of metal that were embedded in everything, both in situ and when withdrawn from their holes.

Flash who was the photographer took images with several high tech cameras. He glanced at Sky who was brooding at the big hole in Springer's desk where the bomb having been set had gone off. "What do you think?"

"I think it was mailed and set down there," Sky said. "I came in one morning to leave something for Springer and Maxi told me to set it right there because she put the mail in that spot every day. I think we need to check the cameras in the mail room and maybe the computers. Every piece of mail is scanned as received before sorted and taken to its destination."

"It might have been delivered by the usual mechs from the post officer, our regular guy," Flash said as he took different images of the blast hole.

"Probably but the place of origin will be listed and we can check their cameras, too," Sky said. "Roarie?"

A youngling mech with an intense air about him walked to Sky. "Yes?"

"I want you to check the mail logs and then backtrack to where this box was sent from. If its a courier delivery, I want to know who and where it came from. If it came by the postal truck, then we need to know its point of origin. Collect the data forensically. I want this nailed down."

Roarie nodded, then walked toward the door to leave.

Sky watched him go, then turned back to the desk. This was weird. This was personal.

=0=Later that night

Springer shifted on his berth, moving slightly as he groaned.

Ratchet stood, then adjusted his sedatives. They were going in on a slow drip to help him get through the night. He'd have timed released scripts in the morning but going light now was a good thing. He had a good sized concussion so it wouldn't do to overdo it. Ratchet stared at the big youngling mech, one with a good sense of the absurd, a lot of guts and smarts. It was a good thing they'd given him a home and family. Springer was a great kid.

"You need to duck better, slagger. I know you'll be hard to manage when you wake up. But know that Drift will be fine. He's going to be off duty for a while. Both of you will. Might be time to reassess your priorities and make me a granny." Ratchet grinned. "Nah." With a lighter tread, he checked Drift, then retired to his chair again.

Meanwhile …

They watched the news, then retired to the kid version of zoom. Fifty kids were conversing together on their berth room monitors or those in the family den or office. They'd heard the news and tried to find out what had happened. No one could reach Commander Springer or The Boss. Coros had decided to call in all bets.

They gathered on screen as they hunkered down in their bunkers aka berth rooms. They watched as Coros came on with breathless intensity.

"Well?" Sil asked anxiously.

Coros glanced behind himself, then leaned closer to his screen. "I heard that a bomb was sent to the Watch Tower and it ended up with Commander Springer and The Boss."

They stared at him, all fifty of the kids with** ENORMOUS** angst and fearfulness.

"Are they alright?" Pulley asked.

"They're in the hospital. No one will say how hurt they are," Coros said. He thought a moment, this mech who started it all and was the unofficial official 'leader' of the band. "I think we have to do something. Here's what I think we need to do."

Then he told them.

He got 49 kinds of buy-in.

=0=Up there next door to Over There

"We need to see them tomorrow, son, if they're ready to see family," Ravel fretted.

Corr who looked equally anxious nodded as both looked upward at Ironhide. They were holding babies, assisting Ironhide with the children's bed time. "I would hate to have them think that they aren't loved, especially now that they need it so much. They're so terribly loved, our boys."

Ironhide stared down at the two little mechs who looked at him with anxious optics. They were so cute he almost hugged them off the floor. "We can see about it tomorrow. I think they know they're loved, Ammas."

"Maybe so, but when you don't feel good its always comforting to have someone around who can hold your servo," Corr said.

Ironhide grinned as he exchanged an infant for the one Corr held. "I'll check with Ratchet and get his opinion. I agree with you both."

"Good, son," Ravel said as he hugged Orion. "We must let our infants know they're loved."

It would go like that for a while.

=0=Nearby in the dark of an alleyway

Cog stood against the wall staring at the Medical Center in the heart of Autobot City. Inside somewhere was Springer. He had been caught in the blast. It was maddening to be this close and yet so far away. The darkness of the night was offset by the lights of The City. He couldn't walk in right now. The evenings in hospitals were too sparse crowd wise for him to mingle and not be noticed. He would wait until morning, check the news, then decide what to do next.

Cog was nothing if not patient.

For a stalker.

=0=TBC 4-29-2020. 4-30-2020


	269. Chapter 269

The Diego Diaries: All Around the Watch Tower (dd7 269)

=0=0600 joors on the TMC, Autobot City Medical Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire, Postal District 2

"You in there?"

He heard a voice far away, one that was comforting to hear. In the fog of his condition, he swam toward it. It was so far away …

"What do you think?"

"I think he's right on schedule," Ratchet said as he slowly brought Springer out of the deep. He stared at the data as it flowed. He was much improved from the night before. He would come out fine. It would be when Springer did that things would get difficult. He knew that the two were one, he and Drift. Ratchet glanced at the techs. "I want this to be slow. A quick start up with Drift here would add to the confusion."

They stood in a circle around the berth watching as the numbers signaled Springer's rising consciousness. He began to move slightly, a twitch of a servo or helm. It was slow, then his optics began to online. When they lit up, he glanced around himself. He saw Ratchet, holding him in his gaze as the image before him slowly resolved.

"Hey," Ratchet said. "Wake up, slagger. Time to wake up."

Springer stared at him. "Ada?"

"That's me," Ratchet said as he squeezed Springer's servo. "You were injured but you're going to be fine."

Springer stared at him silently, weary and struggling to focus. "Ada."

"The one and only," Ratchet said. "Take your time."

He nodded as he lay on the bed while his faculties clocked back in. Then he glanced at Ratchet again. "Drift?"

"He's right here," Ratchet said. "You both got hurt but you're both going to be fine." He could see the panic that began to rise in Springer. "Listen to me, Springer," Ratchet said as he leaned in closer. "Drift is fine. He's got some healing to do and so do you. Both of you were fragged by an anti-personnel bomb. Both of you are going to be fine. Understand me?" he asked.

Springer stared at Ratchet. "Where is he?"

Ratchet moved slightly. "Right here. I kept you together and sat up all night with you."

Springer painfully turned his helm to see the berth near him where Drift lay without sight of life or movement. "What's wrong with him? He isn't moving."

"He's in medical stasis. I put both of you there. When I have a chance to see you're up to specs then he's next. Understand? Both of you are going to be fine." Ratchet stared at the big young mech who stared at Drift.

Then Springer glanced up at Ratchet. "What happened?"

"Someone sent you a present," Ratchet said. "Beyond that, we're not sure."

Springer nodded as bits and pieces of the event came to him. All of it was mixed up and would need to be defragged and reordered before he could remember it clearly. He did remember Drift checking the mail at his desk, then coming to him to see something on the monitor. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Maxi's feelings," Ratchet said with a grin. "Expect her to mother you into the next millennia. Other than a few blasts and a lot of shock, everyone is fine. Drift is fine."

"How hurt?" Springer asked. His vocal processor sounded strange. It wasn't. He was just 'rung' and everything was still distorted.

Ratchet pulled up his chair. "He had a few broken struts and so did you. You broke both your legs and bounced your helm off a wall. There's other things but mostly they weren't very much to speak of. You're going to need a new finish. I had the cosmetic surgeons do the body work. You need a prime and refinish. I had to dig a lot of shrapnel out of both of you."

"Drift?" Springer asked.

"Well, there's the shrapnel. He was saved from real trouble by his swords and tough hide. He had a broken neck and back strut as well as limbs. All of it is repaired. Now you both have to heal. I won't release you for duty for a while." Ratchet sat back in the comfortable chair. He watched Springer take it in.

"Back and neck? He broke them?" Springer asked with growing dismay.

Ratchet nodded. "It wasn't a hard fix," he lied. "He's going to be sore which means you have to be monitored for scripts that can suppress most of it. Then there's therapy for the wounds, physical and such. I don't expect this to be a hard recovery but its going to take time. I also won't take any slag about it."

Springer stared at him, then Drift. "He isn't awake."

"I want you to be awake and assimilate this news. I don't want any drama. We've all been hurt before, some of us this bad and this is no exception. What I don't want is either of you flailing," Ratchet said. "I'm going to bring him out shortly."

Springer nodded, then relaxed himself, off lining his optics as he felt his processor slowly and steadily clear. It would take a while.

=0=Morning elsewhere

They gathered at their bus stop waiting for the school bus to take them different places. Many of the kids here were heading for Youngling Day #1 and would board one of three buses that came on this route. They had their backpacks, their snacks and all the other stuff that academic kids took to their school. They also had their plan. When the buses came, they climbed on board and left, heading into the morning traffic for Centurion.

=0=Morning elsewhere

"When will you be back in the office?" Turbine asked as he walked back to the crowd on the street who were still waiting for children to board their buses. Hero and Sunspot with Spot were gone, heading off by cab and bus. The titanic kids took their bus as well.

"It might be mid afternoon. I want to stop in at the Med Center to see the boys before I go," Raptor said as he held a smiling Praxus.

"Amma?"

"What, Praxus baby?" Turbine asked as he petted the little mech's arm.

"You coming to my school?" he asked with a giant smile.

Turbine felt himself melting around the edges. "I will try, baby. Amma and Appa have to do workin'. Okay?"

Praxus smiled. "Okay."

A bus slid to the curb followed by another. They were from Sparkling Day in Terra and Seven Cities West. The children were put down, gathered up and helped on board. When the buses pulled out only Halo and Prowler were left. Prowler's bus for Circle Prep just down the way in the Autobot City Business Plaza would carry him there. He usually went with Amma Ravel and Appa Tie but they were already at the Medical Center to see about Drift and Springer. They had to open and had left early.

Halo watched everyone go, then glanced at the elders around her. "Amma?"

"What, baby?" Turbine asked.

"I go wif lou?" she asked.

Turbine took her from Raptor. "I thought you'd never ask."

Ironhide frowned. "You're not taking her to Foofer are ya?"

Turbine grinned. "Sure. I'm in the office today. She can come with me."

"Nova Cronum isn't safe," Ironhide grumped as he trudged dejectedly along with his elders as they made their way to the tower nearby that was the main medical center of the colony.

"Wuss. Whine louder, infant," Turbine said as he kissed Halo's little helm. "I love the sound of your voice. By the way, you're halfway through your penance. You have dishes to wash. Better hurry."

Ironhide glanced at Hard Drive who was grinning at him. "I have sons in the hospital. Truce?"

"Just for today," Hardie said. "You can skip washing dishes only for today. How was his singing this morning?"

"Beautiful," Turbine said. "I'm going to talk to Trooper and Scout about it."

"Uh, you don't have to do that, Amma," Ironhide said as they walked through the big doors of the hospital to make the traverse upward.

=0=Up there

They helped him sit up straighter, then tucked the heat blanket around him.

Springer glanced at Drift who looked like slag and was way too still for his peace of mind. The patches of his armor where he'd been pierced by shrapnel were too numerous for him to bear but they were repaired and sanded, leaving a lighter tone of white to his usually impeccable finish. It was a better contrast, the white spots against him, rather than those against his own finish. He looked terrible.

Ratchet supervised his movement, then turned to Drift. He began to check the data, planning the return to sentience for the big silent mech.

"How is he? What do the machines say?" Springer asked with anxiety.

Ratchet glanced at Springer. "The data is good. He's slowly coming to sentience so its going to take a moment." He glanced at Drift. "We're going to bring him along, then he'll come awake slowly. It could be weird but nothing is going to happen that you should be afraid of, Springer.

It was very tense as Springer watched Ratchet do his thing. Drift was so silent and still that it scared him. It seemed like forever before Drift moved. His helm did and he moaned slightly. It was like daggers through his spark. "Why … is he in pain?"

"No," Ratchet replied. "That was a reflexive sound. Just give me a moment, Springer. Its going to be alright."

Time seemed to stretch onward forever before Drift's optics came online. He stared at the ceiling silently.

Ratchet leaned over him. "Drift … do you hear me?"

It took a moment for Drift to sort out the noise in his processor before he focused on Ratchet's face. He nodded slightly. "Where's Springer?" he asked with a husky voice. It was clear he was still assimilating tech.

"Over there," Ratchet said as he glanced at Springer who looked ill.

Drift glanced toward him, focused slowly on the big mech, then nodded. "Hi," he said.

Springer stared at him gravely. "Hi."

"Well, mechs of few words," Ratchet said cheerily. "Maybe we can get Ironhide to sing for you."

"Not on your spark," a voice said at the door. Ironhide stepped in, then so did everyone else including Ravel and Tie who were waiting outside too afraid to come in.

It would be crowded.

=0=TBC 4-30-2020 **5-8-2020**

PS: There's a nationwide strike of essential workers for Amazon, Whole Foods, Target and something else. If you don't have to buy from them tomorrow, May Day, try not to. These people are being ill used and its scary. Hugs to all. Please be careful and know you are so loved.

NOTES! :D:D:D FINALLY!

leoness chapter 268 . 20h ago

Stalkers are frankly terrifying.

Stay safe up there!

ME: They're terrifying indeed, the sociopaths. Sometimes, the only way you can get rid of one is to set them on someone else. Its a really awful kind of psychosis. HUGS! (All is well so far. Some to you, darling Leoness) :D:D:D

Guest chapter 267 . Apr 29

Didn't Alor's brother Flint have a significant other called Stu-rt? A trifecta?  
The plot thickens. Will be nice to see what comes out of your cooking pot.  
Stay safe, and thanks for entertaining us.

ME: MUAHAHA! You saved me from a plot hole. :D I love writing for you and everyone. It makes me happy. Take care, darling and I am glad to entertain you. HUGS! :D:D:D

Fancyspinner chapter 260 . Apr 28

the squad can't help itself, LOL if there is a fight they will find it. Its so funny.

I'm glad Shockwave can't remember being a good guy, or is it that he will not care that way he can deal with it in the matrix. It wasn't his fault and that make it terribly sad that such a good mech was turned into a monster.

ME: I love them. They can't seem to stay out of jail. LOL! Shockwave was a good guy in a universe but paid for it. I hate that sometimes situations destroy those trying to do good things. This makes Shockwave a high caste because he was a Senator. Hugs, Darling Fancy! :D:D:D

Fancyspinner chapter 256 . Apr 28

I was so bad about reviewing all of these chapters. this made me teary and sniffly.

ME: Don't worry about the reviews. It makes me terribly happy that someone reads this. LOL! I think there's something terribly poignant about their beginnings. I remember seeing a bunch of workers on an assembly line and one was killed. The others were terrified as they dragged the dead mech off. I love going into their beginnings and the family of Ironhide is the best vehicle to tell that whole story. There's so much more to come. :D:D:D

Fancyspinner chapter 253 . Apr 28

LOL these games they play about who was the poorest always crack me up. I know there is a deeply sad and serious undertone but the way they just kept going. I know these characters are fictional … Maybe... but they help me a great deal the way you write them. I didn't grow up in the best home and being totally blind I wanted an Autobot to come get me so I could leave and be safe because they would take me away from any bad situation. I was 10.

ME: (((FANCY!))) I hear you. I am so glad this helps you. I think its good to have a place to go where things are good. Fantasy is a gift to humans and some cope with a lot that way. I did. I was one dreamy kid and I remember feeling the same way. My folks were good but the life was hard for working class people forever, I think. I really relate to the bots from the low castes. I love that you find what you need here. I try and tell a story about hope and redemption, of adversity faced and overcome. I also put love into it because love is the only thing that mattered. If the rich people of Earth only understood that gold is love, that you can't take stuff or what you have with you but the love you feel and get, then the world would be better. I love that it helps you. I want to give this to the universe, my love letter to the world. Take care and know how much you are loved, my dear Fancy. :D:D:D XO

Fancyspinner chapter 247 . Apr 28

that's the music I mostly like and I'm not that young either. :) in my 40s. … so that means you are not that old, whatever your age. You hang in there my Darling. I also like country and what my friend Jan called space music.

ME: BWAHAHAHA! I think age, the number, is overrated. You can be young in your heart and mind no matter how old the chassis is. :D:D:D I will let you in on a secret, my darling Fancy. I am 67. I will also tell you that inside every boomer is an eighteen year old kid. My generation will never grow up and be 'old' in the same way every other was. We wore jeans, danced to rock and roll … all of it and we haven't forgotten it. I never feel more than 40 myself. You hang in there, too, sweet Fancy. I love all manner of music and use the Transformer soundtracks on Pandora to write this. I ever adore bagpipes. HUGS! :D:D:D

moosekababs chapter 265 . Apr 27

oh no! hope you find your glasses soon!

ME: I raked leaves and thought I dropped them out there. I had to dig through leaf piles that were filled with dog poop, too. ARGH! :D:D:D I found them on the floor of my car. I don't remember leaving them there because I can't see things without them. How they got out there is a mystery of the universe. ;) :D:D:D HUGS!

moosekababs chapter 264 . Apr 26

oh no... oh gosh. im so worried for them... and maxi... gosh i hope she's ok...! springer and drift, i feel like will be ok... they're tough guys who have been through a lot... but maxi... she doesn't have the same experience.! shes small!i hope shes ok. i guess only time will yell. im excited to read more! thank you for posting, and i hope you stay safe and healthy!

ME: Maxi is a tough little thing but she can be banged around. We'll visit with her to see about it. She's a bit of a mom so expect Springer and Drift to be organized. LOL! I am glad you like the story. I sure love writing it. Take care, Moose Honey. Its weird as hell lately. :D:D:D HUGS!

SkyenhaMarisa chapter 264 . Apr 26

Bumblebees has a new alt form. Google - Bumblebee csm circular sock machine.

ME: OMG! BWAHAHAHAHAAHA! :D:D:D HUGS!

leoness chapter 264 . Apr 26

Always some jerk gotta ruin it…

ME: Always. Sort of the story of my life, too. :D ;)

leoness chapter 262 . Apr 23

Love this chapter

ME: I think giving them depth and unexpected things matters and love indeed is all there is. Hugs, dear Miss Kitty. :D:D:D

Guest chapter 260 . Apr 21

Well, at least poor Prowl didn't end up in jail this time. ;) I am beginning to think he needs better friends than Ratchet…

ME: I agree. :D:D:D:D Ratchet and Prowl are both sides of the same coin. I love to write their rampages. Prowl getting drunk is so much fun. HUGS and be careful out there. :D:D

moosekababs chapter 260 . Apr 20

ah, god. i have a feeling that box is either from some uppity hightone or from springer's stalker who's name i cant recalleither way this doesn't bode well

ME: Cog. :D:D:D HUGS!

Guest chapter 258 . Apr 19

I think you left Paragon out of this boozer again... The poor guy still hasn't got his chance to have cocktails with Prowl and the squad!

ME: Oh crap. I did have him ready to roll. I don't quite know what kind of drunk he might be but he would be hilarious with Prowl. I will include him in the next escapade. LOL! HUGS!


	270. Chapter 270

The Diego Diaries: All Around the Watch Tower (dd7 270)

=0=At school

They walked into the building to put their things away, then head for the playground together for the few moments they had before school began. Gathering nervously together, they then put the plan into action. In groups of three or four, they began to walk to the building, down the hallway to the lobby, then casually through the big open space to the doors beyond. No one noticed them because everyone was busy taking care of things, greeting parental requests and other school business, etcetera, so they made it to the long walkway to the street.

They walked out and down the street revealing another flaw for the district to resolve. All of the Sparkling Day schools had sensors at the gates and points of departure that would alert them through their transponders to children leaving without permissions after Orion went on reconn and made it to Autobot City from Terra on his own. The older schools didn't for whatever reason. The kids walked down the street, crossed it, then entered Metro #2 for a Yellow Line train that would take them back to Autobot City. It was decided not to take the stations below the schools because it would be easier to get caught so metro trains down the street it was.

In the Seven Cities nearby, a number of kids walked out of Youngling Day School #15 and made it to the metro nearby to do the same. No one paid attention to them and they wouldn't until attendance was taken and it was noticed that fifty, count them fifty kids from two Youngling Day schools were seen coming in but were now missing.

=0=Autobot City Medical Center

They walked in, family of all size, kind and cross section of the vast and spreading family tree. Two mechs with pockmarks all over their bodies were slightly propped up in the berths as the family and friends gathered in the room. Fortunately, the room was big enough for all of them.

"Oh, my," Ravel said as he stared at the two with intense dismay. **"YOU WERE HURT SO MUCH!"**

"We're alright, Amma," Springer said with the weird echo of his voice seemingly less odd to him than it was before.

"No," Ravel said as he walked to the berth and took Springer's servo. He reached for Drift's, holding them gently. "You're hurt. Someone hurt you. This is so awful."

"They're on the mend," Ratchet said as he stood by the window grinning at his little ada. "They've been hurt worse falling off bar stools."

**"RATCHET!"**

Huge laughter greeted that as Ravel sat down in the chair between the berths. He held their servos, rubbing them gently with his thumbs. "I'll hold your servos. It might help you feel better."

"I feel better already, Amma," Drift said with a slight grin. He had a neck brace on and looked sore.

"Who did this, boys. Any ideas?" Hard Drive asked.

"Anyone of our many admirers," Springer said.

Amusement greeted that, then Hard Drive stepped to the foot of Drift's berth. "Tell us about this Cog."

Two mechs lost their grins at the same time.

=0=On the way by train

They sat on their chairs looking calm, like they were going somewhere they belonged. Adults were busy chatting, waiting for their station to arrive or fooling with any number of other things and paid them little attention. They could have been there with any of the adults in their cars. When they arrived at Metro Station #1 in The City, they got out and climbed the stairs to the street. Waiting by the corner for the others to arrive, they watched the traffic, buses of humans going by who waved and took pictures as well as pedestrians heading wherever they were going. It was very interesting and most of them felt odd. Some of them felt like spies. The rest were filled with static energy from the 'sinister sensation' of 'doing a bad'.

Coros saw the last of them come, then they gathered around him. "We go in a few at a time. ICU is where they're supposed to be. Walk to the elevator, then go upward. Hide or spread out until all of us are there. Okay?"

Everyone nodded, then they put their plan to get inside into action. It would take a while but all of them would make it to the elevators.

=0=Youngling Day School #15, Camilus, City 4 in Seven Cities West

He checked his roster, then frowned. Four of his kids weren't here. He sent a message to the office to check. He wouldn't be the only teacher who would.

=0=Youngling Day School, #1, Centurion, Tri-Cities

He checked his roster. Two kids weren't here. Then a student nodded to the backpack on the chair of one of the missing kids. He sent a message to the office.

=0=Elevator to the ICU Unit, Floor 28, Autobot City Medical Center

They stepped off, then slipped into a lounge. Closing the door, Coros gathered them. Then part two of The Plan began. Sil and Coros walked out with confidence to the desk of ICU down the hallway in the lobby. They reached it, then waited for the kindly mech who was in charge of the unit to look down to see them.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Coros nodded. "Yes, please. We would like to see Commander Springer and Commander Drift. We were told they were here. We're really good friends of theirs.

The nurse stared at them for a moment. Then he commed Ratchet who he knew would be in the building. "If you can wait over there," he said nodding to chairs nearby. "We will get you in shortly"

The kids nodded, then walked to the chairs to sit. It would marvel everyone how they did it with confidence. Like playing hooky and seeking out people in an intensive care unit was something they did a lot.

Like that.

=0=Up there

They laughed together for a moment. Springer had told them of Cog. Jokes were had at his expense though Drift didn't laugh. Nothing about this was funny to him.

Ratchet snickered, then took a call. "I have to go a moment. Wait here and I'll get the plan for your resurrection going." He walked out of the room, past Prowl and Prime as well as the others and headed for an elevator to the 28th floor.

=0=Up there

"What do you think, Coros? Did we fool them?" Sil asked in a soft voice.

"I hope so, Sil," Coros said in a soft voice.

The elevator opened nearby and they froze as Ratchet walked out to go to the desk. He slowed as he saw them, then walked over to smile down at their uncertain little selves. "Well, well. Look who's playing hooky."

=0=Seconds later in a lounge

Ratchet stared at 50 kids who ranged from scared, trapped, resigned and oddly defiant. "This is something. Does the school know you're here?"

"No," Sil said. "We came because we're a team. You never leave anyone behind. We have to know how Commander Springer and The Boss are. They got hurt, right? The news said they were really hurt and in the ICU."

Ratchet considered that a moment. "Follow me." He turned to go and they followed, a long line of tense children. They squeezed into an elevator, then went to the 47th floor where the two were being held for treatment. It was a silent tense ride upward squeezed into the elevator. Ratchet grinned all the way up.

The elevator stopped, the door opened and Ratchet stepped out. He looked at the children who looked at him with concerned optics and deeply sweet, determined faces. "Come on," he said as he began to walk down the hallway. They followed as their optics took in everything. They were, after all, C&A students here. When they reached the door, there were mechs leaning on the doorjamb.

Ratchet grinned. "Make way," he said as he walked in.

Kids followed and followed, crowding into the room until it was chock-a-block. When one last kid couldn't fit, all of them were in. They stared at Springer and Drift who stared back with astonishment.

"What … what's happening?" Springer asked.

"Coros, you're the spokesman, right?" Ratchet asked.

He considered that, then nodded. "I am."

"Then you can tell them," Ratchet said with a grin.

Coros turned to the two. Everyone with him looked at them with emotional intensity. "We came to see if you were alright and if we could help. You told us we never leave anyone behind. You told us that everyone of us is a member of the team, that when someone is hurt you go find them and help them. We're here to help you."

It was silent in the room, then everyone there clapped. It was a spontaneous thing.

Springer stared at them, then Drift who was grinning with amusement. "Uh, that's right but aren't you supposed to be in school?"

A tiny micro mini-con femme with a tiny, tiny voice stepped closer to them. Her name was Echo. "Commander, how could we be in school if you needed us?" she asked with almost painful and deeply genuine concern.

All of the kids nodded.

Springer stared at them, then he chuckled softly. "I don't know either."

They surged forward, fussing with their blankets, organizing their items on the tables next to their berths and asking a million questions relating to their comfort. Then it was silent again. Fifty pairs of child optics stared at them.

Drift chuckled. "I don't know how I'd get through this without your help."

The kids smiled, glancing at each other with pleasure.

"You kids are gold. I'm glad you came by. You can see we're going to be good. We need a detailing and a few orns to mend but we're going to be fine. Extra fine now that you came by," Springer said.

They smiled at him, then Echo leaned in closer. "I can come by after school and read to you. When I don't feel good my Nana reads to me."

Springer, Drift and everyone in the room stared at them with rapt intensity. The cuteness was almost at lethal levels at the moment.

"What does she read to you, Echo?" Drift asked.

"Her romance books," Echo said with her sweet child goodness.

"Her romance books?" Springer asked with a grin.

Echo nodded. "She likes romance."

Springer nearly burst with laughter in a spot in his processor as he stroked her tiny face with a digit. "Your Nana sounds fun."

"She is. I can read to you. I can borrow one of her books," Echo said as the others nodded.

"We can come tonight and bring you things. Everyone gets stuff when you end up in this place. We can bring it and Echo can read to you," a tiny micro mini-con said. He was Tin-E, a very tiny red mech with a spark as big as Mars. "I can bring you candy. And cookies. My Ada makes good cookies."

A moment was taken as everyone decided what they would bring, then everyone stared back at the two wounded mechs.

They glanced at each other, then the kids. "Okay," Springer said.

There were cheers had from all.

=0=Outside in the corridor

Magnus and Ratchet gathered the kids to go back to school. An alert had been made but taken care of by Magnus who was the truant officer for the colony. He stared at the kids, thinking through what he could say that wouldn't crush their tiny sparks. "Next time you kids do this, contact me. I'm the truant officer and I can help you not get into trouble."

Everyone stared up, way up at him.

"We care about the team, Commander Magnus," Pulley said.

O-D nodded. "This has changed everything for us. We have something good to do now. I love this stuff. I don't care if they get mad at me. You always find the rest of the team. No one gets left behind."

The kids nodded as they stared at Ratchet and Magnus with enormous sincerity.

Magnus grinned slightly. "Well, I can hardly argue with that. Come on. Let's get back to school."

The group walked out with Ratchet and Magnus chatting about their efforts, their delight and their sense of responsibility not just to Springer and Drift but everyone. It would be a delight as well for Magnus and Ratchet.

=0=TBC 5-2-2020 **5-8-2020**


	271. Chapter 271

The Diego Diaries: All Around the Watch Tower (dd7 271)

=0=Youngling Day School, Centurion, in a conference room

They sat and stood around the room, fifty kids, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet and Herling. Each side stared at each other in silence.

"You know, infants, that everyone panicked for a moment when we discovered you weren't here," Herling began.

No one said anything at first, then Coros stood. "I'm the leader. Its my responsibility. I take all the blame. Anything that happens next happens to me."

The kids glanced at each other, then Coros. Almost as one they stood. "We all will have what happens to Coros," Pulley said.

The others nodded.

Stand off.

"That's very noble of you, Coros and all of you," Herling said. "You certainly practice unity."

"You tell us to think for ourselves, Mr. Herling," Coros said as he sat again. "We did. We had to find out if things were alright and what we could do to help. We made the plan and acted."

Herling stared at them, then Magnus. He did, indeed.

"Have you alerted genitors?" Magnus asked.

He nodded. "Its protocol. We told them where they were and they agreed to speak to their children at the end of school at home rather than coming here. They want them back in the classroom," Herling said.

Magnus nodded, then looked at the kids. "You did what you felt was correct. It would have helped others to know where you were. I don't fault your thinking, your unity and caring about the team. I do have a small problem in execution."

"They wouldn't have let us go there, Mr. Magnus," Echo said. She then stood up on her chair so she could see over the table. Her tiny white and yellow self with tiny femme wings was astonishingly cute. "We made a decision as a team. We felt it best. We're ready to take our punishment together. Coros is right. We thought about it, then decided."

Everyone there nodded in agreement.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet leaned forward onto his elbows. "Let's think about this. Your plan and goals were met and executed very well. Your obligations to other things sort of fell short. What would you do differently?"

They glanced at each other, then Pulley sat forward with a slightly defiant expression. "We could have told but they would have said no. Right, Mr. Herling?"

Herling considered the question. "Probably."

"We were taught that everyone matters, that we serve everyone in the colony and the Empire. For us to think about ourselves first would make that hard to do. We knew that we would get into trouble but we were ready to take that on to make sure that the Commander and The Boss were okay." Pulley leaned forward. "We love them."

Everyone nodded.

"They treat us good," Echo said. "They care about us."

"They do. When I was first here I didn't care about anything. I didn't understand that all of us are one. Now I do. That means we have a responsibility to each other to make sure we're alright. The Commander and The Boss make us feel like we matter. All of the mechs and femmes do. They teach us great stuff. I get to shoot, ride horses … I take riding lessons after school. I get to see the science part and go on ride arounds every three decaorns. We get to walk a beat every three decaorns, too. Its fun. Then we come to the hospital and get to work with our doctor-mentors. We learn a lot and we can help. We even made our own tattoo. This is where we get better," Coros said. "This is where we change and when we do so do our families. I never saw before how it looked like when high castes did what they did. I don't ever want that again."

Everyone nodded.

"Until this, we never really knew each other," Echo said. "I never would be friends with Sil before this but we are now. Best friends."

Sil smiled. "We are."

"We have clubs and lessons to learn things. We hang out together and have fun. It happened here, with this group," Pulley said.

It was silent again.

"Well, how about we make a pact. Before you go and do anything that takes you from here, you call Commander Magnus or me and clear it. We can be helpful to your progress if you do," Ratchet said. "We won't be able to help you with the genitors but we can help coordinate with the schools. How about that?" Ratchet asked Magnus and Herling.

The kids stared at Herling with hopeful expressions.

He considered that. "I can agree with that. If I know what's happening, that there's adequate thinking behind it and that it'll be adult supervised … we can go case-by-case on your ideas."

The kids relaxed.

Echo leaned forward putting her tiny servos on the table top. "Are our genitors mad?"

Herling grinned. "I can't speak for them but they were scared for a moment. They know you're safe now and its up to you to make it right with them."

"We will," Echo said with a smile. "They want us to be good."

Ratchet chuckled. Even Magnus grinned as Herling stood. "A bus is waiting to take fifteen of you to Youngling Day 15. The rest of you must go to your classrooms. Do it without detours or dawdling."

The kids rose and filed out, some of them following a bus driver who would take them to school.

The adults watched them go.

"I love those kids," Ratchet said.

"I do, too," Herling said with a chuckle. "There's just something about kids feeling their way forward."

"Well, this can't happen again. I think the point was made," Magnus said.

"Spoken like a true truant officer," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"How did **that** happen?" Magnus said as they walked to the elevator.

"You're qualified, Magnus. Tyrest Treaty enforcer … truant officer. One follows the other," Ratchet said as they stepped into an elevator.

"My way or the hard way?" Magnus asked with a small grin. "Somehow, I don't think the School Board would approve."

"I got that covered," Ratchet said as the door closed.

=0=Shortly later in the hospital room again

"And that was that," Ratchet said as the mechs chuckled.

Tie and Ravel were at work with the promise to see them at their earliest opportunity with the others. The mechs were there including Prime and Prowl.

"I just want to see someone else in a med berth. Not me," Prime had said to universal agreement.

"When do they parole us?" Springer had asked.

"**You** can go home tomorrow, Springer. I would respectfully suggest an immediate detailing," Ratchet said. "As for The Boss here," he said to universal snickering, "Two more orns, then home for a decaorn with home health care and therapy."

"That's too long," Drift said.

"Two more orns, then here for a decaorn," Ratchet replied.

"On the other hand," Drift said to universal scorn.

=0=Elsewhere

They gathered in an apartment, a group of hardcore mechs that had managed to make it through the screenings at the Port. At the head of their group, a small femme sat on a chair watching the mechs as they opened food boxes to parcel it out. She was Niso of Stanix, the great granddaughter of a queen from a respectable family. She'd fallen for a mech outside of the clans and had bonded with him. Even though it didn't disqualify or expel her, none of her own were happy about it. They had a small son who was the apple of their optics. Niso and Intel of Slaughter City were part of a road rage gang that operated out of Kolkular, the capital of Kaon, the City-State.

Life had been good on Cybertron being the bond of a 'bad boy' and she had a flair that they'd elevated toward leadership, planning and trading with other gangs. She'd seen the twins from a distance here and it put her on her toes. She'd be known to them and after finding out their status as sons-in-law of the Prime himself, she'd taken a lower profile while gathering intel on their situation.

There were five gangs identified with theirs being the last one outstanding. They left their new sign here and there to let the others know someone else was around and to keep them off guard. They were called the Shadow gang by the Watch, something that appealed to her. She took her food, then began to eat. Soon school would be out and their son, a sweet little mech who had no idea what atar and nana did for a living would come home and become the center of their lives once more. It would be a nice quiet afternoon.

=0=Up there

The therapist came in with a jolly attitude and laid down the law with both of them. They'd been dozing off after the mob left and when Clapper came in to tell them how it would be they were jolted out of a nice sleep. He smiled at both. "You two are mine. I'm going to help you get back on your peds so you can go chase the bad guys again. Here's what we're going to do."

He outlined it in graphic detail. Springer would have five orns of therapy twice a day with re-evaluation at the end for an additional period of days. Drift would be his for three decaorns with re-evaluation then. He smiled, patted their peds, then left to go to his next victims.

It was quiet in the room.

Springer glanced over at Drift, admiring his profile a moment. "What the frag was that?"

"Torture," Drift said with a grin. He would have looked at Springer but he was in a neck brace. He would remain that way for four orns minimum. Sometimes life was just fragged.

=0=Lucien

He glanced at the new data pad handed to him with the latest important news that would require a statement pronto on it. Picking it up, he read it. Then he pondered who the human was they were discussing on the Earth. Sitting back, he called up the data on the computer screen. Given that the request for 'worker-resident' status was on the request, it shocked him when Lucien read the screen before him. He pondered it again, then put in a call for Ratchet. :Lucien to Ratchet:

:Ratchet here:

:Can you come here a moment? I have a request for immigration you might want to take care of yourself:

:On my way:

Lucien set it aside, then returned to the work he was doing. It was fascinating in spite of himself.

=0=Moments later

Ratchet read the data pad, then grinned slightly. "Well, doesn't this beat all?"

"You aren't going to okay that are you?" Lucien asked out of curiosity.

"Sometimes, my dear Lucien, its better to have your enemies inside the tent pissing out than outside the tent pissing in." Ratchet grinned at him. "An American President with a colorful vocabulary said that once."

Lucien grinned slightly. "If you say so. When will the next group arrive at Prima Station?"

"Tomorrow," Ratchet said. "I have to be there. It'll be 2,000 workers and their families, about 7,000 in all. When things get going I'm going to have you go there and go over the business law and the procedure for that stuff."

Lucien nodded. "Alright."

"Thanks, Lucien, for this," Ratchet said as he glanced at the data pad again. "I'll get with Optimus."

"What is Harris's game?" Lucien asked.

Ratchet glanced at him, then grinned. "Why, multiple world domination, of course. See ya," he said as he swished out the door.

Lucien watched him go, then grinned slightly. "Oh, **that**," he said with a slight chuckle. Then he returned to his work.

=0=Prime's office in The Fortress

"What the frag," Prowl said.

"Succinct and to the point," Ratchet said. "What do you think? You know it'll be fun."

Prime glanced up from the data pad. "If you say so, Ratchet." He thought for a moment. "Make it so."

=0=TBC 5-3-2020 **5-8-2020**


	272. Chapter 272

The Diego Diaries: All Around the Watch Tower (dd7 272)

=0=The Fortress

Ratchet walked out, then transformed. He drove into traffic then made his way forward to the Metro Highway that led toward the Metro Districts. Traffic was heavy given it was a weekend and there were things to do. He drove through the three districts honking at the two little titanic infants playing in their dirt pile near Acroplex. They looked up, smiling brightly as they tried to find out who it was. Waving to the cars passing by, they drew more honks before Ratchet found himself heading toward the habitats that were arrayed down the highway commonly called Habitat Road.

It was bright and cold, a good orn for playing and he knew that millions were. Weekend was something new to a population that had few holidays and amenities. It was a tremendously appreciated addition to their way of life. He passed the Mausoleum, the Shrine for Thirteen and the Primal Basilica. He could see buses of humans there, some of them standing outside to look upward at the soaring building while others followed their guides into the immense structure. There were more and different on-site tours added to the program and this was one of them.

He zoomed onward into the thinning traffic as most of it took the roundabout to the west, Tri-Cities and other habitation sites. He drove through heading toward Earth2 and a meet up with Owen Harris. It was a game of cat and mouse now between both sides, each eyeballing the other, one side pushing and one giving when possible. It was intel to one to see the where the line was drawn and intel to the other how bold and malicious their opponent was.

He saw Earth 1 appear nearby. The habitats had been locked down during the fear of a bombing campaign but all was well again. Earth 1, the Consulate and Unidad Terra 1 had open travel privileges at their metro station, the ones built under the habitats to hook things up. Everyone had one. Earth2 did as well but they were still earning the privilege of its use. He was sure that Owen would ask about it when he arrived.

He drove onward scanning from time to time the sandy expanse around him. Ratchet loved the tones of color, the different striations of rock that often lay exposed on the ground and the rises that were here and there. It was a beautiful world for them to make their stand and he considered it in all its different phases through the orn.

He arrived at the turn off for Earth2, then took it, driving down to the entrance where he transformed. He stood at the habitat doors waiting for them to open so he could enter. They did and he did, pausing inside for them to close and the atmosphere to return. Through the great doors and windows he could see Harris, several of his colleagues including of all individuals Jason and James Daniels and Kyle Davis. It would appear that they were here to get a glimpse of what they were called forward to discuss. A hiss broke him out of his reverie, so Ratchet walked inside. The door closed behind him, the lights changed to show that the atmosphere was back, then they regarded each other.

"Ambassador, welcome," Owen Harris said. He was standing by the door with Kyle Davis, his business partner, Cynthia Tomas who looked nervous, a couple of men that Ratchet knew did work for the habitat and nearby watching them silently, James and Jason Daniels.

"Thank you," Ratchet replied as he knelt. "I'm here to discuss your desire to allow Beau Weaver to come here to work. I would need a very detailed explanation."

"Well, the entire crew was pardoned by the President," Owen said. "None of them can live comfortably on Earth at present. Their notoriety makes that difficult."

Ratchet nodded. "And this concerns Mars how?"

Owen considered Ratchet who looked relaxed and intent. "We see it as a way to get and give at the same time. Beau Weaver is someone with talents who we can use. If he lives here he's not facing the intensity of public opinion that currently has him a prisoner in his own house. I think it would be almost humanitarian to have him here. Weaver and his family could find their footing again."

"You take in strays then," Ratchet said as he glanced at the two Daniels. "Apparently you have lower standards than most of us can feel comfortable with."

"I won't argue with you that they showed poor judgment," Owen replied.

"They showed treason," Ratchet countered.

It was silent a moment.

"I'm asking to help someone out, Ambassador. I want to give someone a chance to rehabilitate themselves, be useful and by being here be safe. There's nothing more to it than that," Harris replied.

Ratchet stared at him, then the others. He glanced at James and Jason Daniels standing nearby. "How are things going for you two?" he asked.

They stared at him, then Jase moved closer. "Just fine."

"Is that so?" Ratchet replied. "I suppose this beats prison. What do you think about your pal Beau Weaver working here? It might be like old home week. I should ask Starscream over to welcome all of you as well."

It was leaden between them with James showing only marginal irritation or reaction. Jase showed nothing.

Ratchet glanced at Harris. "What would be his function, how much easier would it be to get someone else instead of him and what's your real game here, Harris?" Ratchet asked.

Everyone stared at Ratchet, some of them with great unease.

Harris glanced at them, then the big mech. "I want to help someone out who used to be a good friend. He has no chance to have a happy life on Earth. He would work here in the business sector. I just want to help someone out. There's no agenda beyond that."

Ratchet rose, then smirked at Harris. "Of course there is. I'll relay this to Prime. You will get your answer today." With that, Ratchet walked to the door nearby, then began to exit down the stairs to the metro station below. He was gone in seconds.

Harris watched him go, then turned to the others. "Well, I think that went well," he said with a slight grin before walking to the administration district nearby.

The only one not amused by his remarks was Cynthia Tomas.

=0=Up there

The therapist walked into the room, then grinned at both. "Time for you to get up, Commander and you, Commander Drift, you have to sit in a chair for a bit."

The two stared at the therapist, then each other.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it," Springer said as he gripped the therapist's servo. He was gently pulled upward groaning as he rose. Sitting on the edge of the berth, his processor spinning, he glanced at Drift. "That didn't hurt. Much."

Drift grinned slightly as Springer walked stiffly to a chair nearby. He sat slowly and groaned faintly. "You alright?"

"Sure," Springer said tightly as he anxiously watched the therapist move furniture so that Drift could get up.

Drift stared at the therapist with loathing as he came to his side.

Gripping Drift's servo, he moved his arm to the ready to help brace Drift on his rise upward. "Let's give it a try, shall we?" the therapist said with a grin.

"Who's this 'we'?" Drift asked as he began to move upward. Groaning loudly, he finally was sitting. His helm spun, too, but settled quickly.

"Does it have to hurt?" Springer asked the therapist.

"It will a tiny bit. He did break a lot of stuff," the therapist said. "We're going to stand now." He helped Drift slowly regain his peds, shuffle to a chair next to Springer, then slowly sit. He didn't make a sound because zen.

Maybe.

"I'm going to leave you both here. You can summon us if you need help but don't get up without us here. Any questions?" he asked cheerfully.

They both looked at him with bleary optics, then shook their helms. The therapist walked out cheerfully. It appeared to be his natural condition.

It was silent.

"You alright?" Springer asked.

Drift grinned faintly. "I may hurl."

"Oh." It was silent, then Springer grinned. "Aim for the floor."

Drift would.

=0=City Hall, Terra, Mayor's Office

"What the frag? Why is he coming?" Magnus asked as Ratchet presented expedited paperwork for temporary permitted immigrant status to Beau and Muriel Weaver and their two kids.

"You'll have to ask the Messiah," Ratchet said with a smirk. "I merely slave in the vineyards."

Magnus stared at the data pad in his servo. "I know Optimus is tactical. I'm sure he has a reason."

"It could be that keeping the slaggers together in one place is safer. I also know that Optimus is waiting for Harris to make a move," Ratchet said.

"The sooner, then better," Magnus said as he stamped the data requests, then sent them to the Bureau of Immigration to file. "It's done. Shall I tell them or is that your job?"

"Why, its mine," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "I get to use my fancy letterhead."

Magnus grinned. "Then by all means."

=0=Three hours later

Cynthia Tomas walked into Owen's office and handed him a letter. He took it and began to read.

Ambassador Commander Ratchet of Iacon

The Office of the Secretary of State

The Empire of the Primes

252674 Tower Two, Suite 226-242

Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Mr. Harris:

I have reviewed the request with Optimus Prime who is by virtue of his station the first and last authority among our people. After a detailed discussion, the final decision has been made to grant your request for temporary-immigrant status to Beau Weaver, Muriel Weaver, Thomas Weaver and Amanda Weaver. The conditions of their presence here are not negotiable and violation of any one of them for any reason is grounds for banishment from Mars and the empire for their lifetime.

1\. They are confined to the habitat. They will not be allowed to go out of the habitat at present.

2\. Their communications will be vetted through the Office of Strategic Communications for the time being. It is the practice of all new immigrants for this to be so but given the circumstances, it was decided that they would be no exception.

3\. They will not be allowed to visit other habitats and if they require a need to leave Earth2 then it must be cleared through my office or that of the Primes. Any other effort to go out of Earth2 without clearing it with us is a banishment for life offense.

4\. Given the severity of the offenses that were committed by Beau Weaver against not only us but his own people, he will not be allowed to have a presence here that extends beyond his job and life within the habitat. He will be blocked out of Teletraan and not be allowed to access anything that extends beyond the scope of work that Earth2 does.

5\. Any infraction of the rules by the Weavers will trigger an immediate escort off world that is a ban for life. They have no status here beyond that of any other immigrant and their lack of access to the amenities of the colony and travel that others have is triggered by Weaver's disgraceful behavior.

We are not happy that you asked for this but the Prime has granted it. We are clear in our willingness to defend our colony and her people. We will hold you personally responsible if Weaver breaks laws, causes problems or defaults to his criminal behaviors. You will face the same consequences as Weaver. Your agreements and leases with us allow us to ban anyone who poses a threat to the colony and her people without cause. You agreed to this and we expect you to uphold your part of the deal.

If not, we have ships leaving here and arriving on Earth every two hours twenty-four/seven.

Yours truly,

Ratchet of Iacon

Ambassador Plenipotentiary and Secretary of State for the Prime of Cybertron

Owen Harris glanced up at a pensive Cynthia Tomas. "Well … we better hope Weaver doesn't fuck up his second chance then."

=0=TBC 5-4-2020


	273. Chapter 273

The Diego Diaries: All Around the Watch Tower (dd7 273)

=0=Moving onward

He walked into the room and sat down on a berth. Scanning the two, Ratchet grinned. "Don't you just beat all. How do you feel?"

Springer glanced at Drift, then Ratchet. "Rough."

Ratchet frowned. "You're supposed to **say **something." He checked the data again, then sent them each a script of slow-releasing data that would dampen the pain considerably. It worked almost instantly. "We can't read your processors, though I'm sure it might be fun."

Springer who felt the cooling relief flood him grinned. "Could be you can't take it all in."

"Try me, baby boy," Ratchet said with an evil wink. "By the way, guess what Optimus just approved?"

They stared at him as he sat with a dazzling smile.

Ratchet smiled brighter. "Fraggers. I won't tell you then."

"Tell us," Springer said as Drift snickered. "You know ya wanna."

"I wanna do a bunch of stuff but I can wait. ***LIKE FOREVER*!**" Ratchet snickered. "Guess who just pardoned a bunch of slaggers just like last time."

"And?" Drift asked with a smirk.

"Our man, Owen Harris asked for one of them to immigrate here with his family. Guess which one." Insert another dazzling smile.

Springer glanced at Drift who shrugged slightly. Very slightly. "We don't know."

"Beau Weaver, former senator from the Great State of Texas™." Ratchet grinned. "Harris applied for the visas for them himself."

It was silent a moment.

"Optimus okayed it?" Springer asked.

Ratchet nodded. "I saw him do it and Magnus just finalized the paperwork. Beau, Muriel and their two kids are going to live and work at Earth2 or as we should call it, the Rehabilitation Home for Traitors."

"I'm guessing Optimus has some kind of strategic plan going," Drift offered.

"Beats me," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Huge laughter greeted that.

"So you came to tell us? Anything else?" Springer asked.

"Cog is being tailed orn and night by Mirage and two other slaggers with that special feature. I have to dazzle about 2,000 newbie workers and about 5,000 of their dependents at Prima Station shortly, physicals at the prison are just about due and I smuggled in donuts," Ratchet said as he unsubbed a box. Placing it on the table between them, he rose. "Anything else?"

"Nope, Ma. You done good," Springer said with a grin.

"The children are supposed to show up tonight, those that didn't get grounded," Ratchet said. "I may check in about 1800 joors."

Springer snickered as the big mech swished out. It was quiet a moment, then he glanced down at the box. He could see several of their favorite donuts inside. "Want a donut?"

"I do," Drift said. "I can't turn my neck so ..."

"Let me get them," Springer said as he stiffly shifted to reach for the box. It would take a couple of tries.

=0=Up there

Steiner stood before Springer's desk staring at the blast hole. He was going to run the Watch until they were back on duty. It would be a daunting thing. The sound of peds behind him caught his attention. He glanced around to see a pensive serious looking Maxi standing nearby. "Maxi. I didn't know you were coming back this fast."

"I have to be here," Maxi said. "I can help you, Commander."

"I know," Steiner said. "Did you get hurt?"

"I got tossed from my chair and have a bump or two but not much more. My boys are very hurt though," she said as emotion welled up in her.

"They're doing well," Steiner said. "I saw them earlier. They're going to mend and come back. What I want to know is if you and the others in the outer offices are alright."

She considered that. "Bumps, knockdowns … nothing like them. We're going to be alright."

"I'm glad," Steiner said.

She stared at the desk. "I always put the mail there. Drift can get to it faster," she said, then grinned faintly. "He does most of the paperwork and data. Springer hates it and Drift does it for him." She stared at Steiner. "They really, really love each other."

Steiner nodded. "I know. They're fine youngsters."

Maxi nodded. "I'll get the master data pad and go over what we have going on, Commander. I'll be here and so will the others. We're going to help you all we can."

"I never doubted it, Maxi," Steiner said as he watched her walk out to the offices beyond. It was going to be a difficult thing for everyone.

=0=The Fortress in the Ops Center

Prowl watched the intel. Something was coming through the Benzuli that was sending familiar signals. A big Decepticon-like fleet was heading their way just outside the farthest range of their deep space satellites. They'd been there for some time and it appeared that they were in contact with Ominous and Razorclaw. Or at least, they tried. He'd managed to block all their messages, thereby either buying time or discouraging them. He wasn't clear on what they were doing but he was ever vigilant.

Officers walked in for the swing shift and signaled he could go. Paragon would run the rest of the shift while he worked in his office, then he and Optimus would head out for dinner and the kids shortly enough. That is, they would if the universe decided not to spank them tonight. He had things to do beyond work.

Optimus walked in from the Officer's Wing. He pulled a chair, then sat next to Prowl. "What is new, if anything?"

"Nothing so far," Prowl said. He leaned back in his chair. "I suppose that you feel Harris will make a mistake."

"I count upon it," Prime said. "Sometimes as well, its better to have them contained on our turf than running loose on theirs."

"True, that," Prowl said. He grinned faintly. "I find it poetic and ironic that after all this they end up here under your control."

"I do as well," Prime said.

=0=Later that evening

Annabelle Lennox worked on her last bit of home work as she sat in the living room of their family apartment in the Family Tower. Sitting nearby catching up on the chat from here and there, her grandparents were talking with her own father and mother. Grandpa Jonathan and Grandma Thelma Lennox were sharing a laugh with Grandpa Jay and Grandma Anita Crowder, the mother and father of her mom, Sarah.

The Grandparents Crowder came often, loved it dearly and were here now to visit their only Martian granddaughter. All of the family was close and great friends. The chat was funny and familial. Grandpa Jay glanced at his granddaughter. "What are you working on, Pumpkin?"

She looked up, then smiled a beautiful smile. "I have to finish up a report I'm doing with Spirit and Sunspot."

"What's it about, baby?" Will asked.

"It's about the geography of the Valles," Anna said. "We're trying to decide whether the Valles was created by a moon striking the planet becoming captured in Mars's gravity well like Phobos or Demos or if it was caused by the cooling of the inner planet thereby causing the cracks." She smiled at them again.

The adults grinned back at her. She was doted on as were her cousins, two of which were boys.

"That sounds exciting, Annie. You'll have to show Grandma and me the Valles," Grandpa Jay said.

"Are you going to stay?" Annie asked hopefully.

Grandpa Jay nodded. "Our immigration requests were honored by the Bureau of Immigration. We have family visas."

Sarah glanced at her mom and dad, then Will. "**This is great!** I'm so happy. You can work at the Resort. Most of the family does. Thelma and Jon help us there as well. That and doing whatever else you want to do."

There was excited chat as they went over the delightful news. Their applications had been 'in the works' for a while. Missions sometimes slowed down things like this, all of which had to be reviewed by Optimus who was the only one around who could grant citizenship or allow immigration of this nature by reason of being Prime.

"Now we can be here to see how things go for you and for our baby," Grandma Anita said as she grinned at Annie.

Annie grinned back. "I can't wait to tell my friends."

"I can't wait to meet them," the Grandparent Crowders said.

"You'll love them. When you meet my boyfriend, you'll really love him. He's so nice."

It was silent a moment as the adults glanced from one to the other.

"What boyfriend, Annie?" Will asked with surprise and no small amount of disquiet.

"Spirit," Annie said with a big smile.

Everyone stared at her, then Sarah leaned closer. "I thought Spirit was in a trine with Silverbow and Sunspot."

"They were but then they thought I needed a boyfriend, too, so Spirit said he would be that for me," Annie said. "We're all still friends, though. I just have a boyfriend and so does Silverbow. She has Sunny."

Will considered that. "They aren't in a trine now?"

"They are but they're going to not be in it for me," Annie said in perfect kid logic.

It was still a moment.

"Oh," Will replied.

"I'm going to be in the army, Daddy, too. I thought I would tell you," Annie said as she closed her data pad. Homework was now officially over.

"The Army? I don't think, that is … your mom and I decided that you shouldn't be in the army."

She looked at all six of the adults, then grinned. "Not that army. Not yours, Daddy. Ours. I'm going to be in the Autobot Army after Intermediate School. All four of us are. We're going to enlist together."

Will stared at her. "Annie … you're a human. They're bots. You can't join the Autobot Army. Can you?"

She stared at him, then the others. "I'm a citizen of Cybertron. I can. I asked Uncle Jazz."

"What did he say?" Sarah asked as she struggled not to laugh aloud at Will's dismay.

"He says there's no rule against it," Annie said, then she smiled brightly. "It's going to be great. I can join with my friends and boyfriend." With that, she stood and walked to her room to stow her school work in her backpack. She paused at the corridor. "I'm going to be a spy and saboteur like Aunt Elita, Daddy. Isn't that great?" She continued onward to her room.

She left a silent roomful of adults behind her.

=0=Later that night up there

They were in their beds again, both of them and all around the room were the kids who weren't grounded. Twenty-two of them were there with treats and company for The Commander and The Boss™. The rest of the missing fifty were on the screen nearby in a Zoom-like set up of one kid, one window. They were enjoying the company and vibe of the gathering, too.

Semper fi.

The kids had swept in with all manner of treat. They fluffed pillows, organized stuff on the little tables, then settled. After a moment of chat, Echo pulled out one of her Nana's romance novels.

Drift watched her with deep amusement as she got up on a chair with the data pad. "What is the book called, Echo?" he asked.

She looked at it. "It's called Love's Destiny." She looked at him with a huge smile on her tiny face. "My Nana really likes this one. Its her favorite. She made the green cookies for both of you."

Drift looked at his heaping treat plate, then grinned as four tiny green cookies were among the bounty. "Tell her thanks."

"I will, Commander," Echo said as she opened to the first page. "It was a sunny afternoon on Cybertron when Seelah walked into the theater. She was a small femme with enormous talent. She was the understudy to the greatest femme actress on Cybertron, Boere of Helex. She walked to the stage, crossed it, then headed toward the dressing rooms in the back where she hoped to see him."

"Who's him, Echo?" Springer asked with a barely suppressed smile.

She looked up at him and explained it in her tiny voice. "He's her lover."

Drift nearly choked on a donut.

=0=TBC 5-5-2020


	274. Chapter 274

The Diego Diaries: All Around the Watch Tower (dd7 274)

=0=Ops Center shortly later that next morning

Ironhide walked in with a hold full of kids. He was joined by Ratchet who was going to bridge to Prima Station following the meet up. Paragon was already there with Prowl, Prime and Hard Drive. Starscream, Warlord and Rainmaker followed Ironhide. "What's up?" Ironhide asked.

"Have a seat," Prowl said as he scanned a number of internal data feeds that he was processing for updated information.

Everyone sat, then waited patiently.

"We have a big battle group coming across the Bootes and they're just outside of our range. I asked for and got a Seeker flyby, just a flash and return with deep data scanning. It would appear that the group is huge, possibly as many as fifty ships in the convoy of all manner and types. A group like that can have as many as 100,000 soldiers. There were no Seekers with them so the messaging is getting out there." Prowl glanced at Rainmaker and Starscream.

"The latest intel from the private messaging lines indicate that Seekers are leaving the Decepticons and gathering together to figure out how to leave and to protect everyone. Most of them are behind enemy lines and the breakout would be costly. They have a lot of their elders, family and children with them," Rainmaker said as Starscream nodded. He held Dart on his lap. "We expect that the time will come when we can locate and bridge them out but the exact coordinates are not known. We **do** know that it entails tens of thousands of our people."

Everyone took a moment to grasp that, then Ratchet leaned back. "I think Jetta has a new objective. The expansion out past your borders in Aerie Hill will be a beautiful repeat of your district."

"I think so," Starscream said. "Terraced housing developments appear to be optimal for us."

Rainmaker nodded. "The intel showed no Seekers but it showed a lot of troop carriers, a number of cruisers, three big battleships and an unknown number of support ships. That was the part we could see. We're estimating fifty ships and the aforementioned types but it was a very long line of march and it could be that there's much more. He's smart, this leader to group his armada in such a manner. You can't take out more than a section before you get swarmed by another."

I was afraid of that," Prowl said. He considered the data. "We have to know more. We have to show the flag as hard as we can. I don't know if they're heading around the back way to go to Cybertron. We can't assume that everyone knows that its fallen to us. We have to get a bead on this commander and study his tactics. He's obviously persuasive to have such a big group. That's about all we know."

"Do we have a bead on their frequencies? I would like to pay my respects," Optimus said with a cool tone. "I think perhaps its time to find out who this mech is."

Prowl rose to walk to the communications station nearby. He sat and began to work.

"I suppose this means we're going to have trouble," Rainmaker said as he considered the problem. "It might due us some good to do flash scanning from all angles of their flight path. If they think we come only from one direction they might figure out where we are. If we burst from bridges from all manner of directions we can keep them guessing and build a broader map of their armada."

Prime nodded. "I would like a plan, Elder, when you have it constructed. The sooner we figure this out, the faster we can plan for anything that might come of it. It is not out of the realm of possibility that they are coming to meet up with Razorclaw or Ominous."

"Those slaggers are at least contained. Having more ships and a 100,000 more soldiers is a step up. Both slaggers would want that. It all depends upon who the commander is and who's on his staff."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Prowl who turned toward them. "Did you connect?"

"I did," Prowl said. "Perhaps everyone moving away from the cameras would be good tactics. No sense showing him our entire hand right away."

Everyone rose, then moved out of sight of the camera that would be focused on Prime. It would look like any other building he could be occupying to the other side when the image was sent. Nothing would be given away by doing so.

The screen flickered, then an image appeared. It was static-filled, then cleared. A handsome mech of some size gazed placidly at Prime from the deck of a ship. He was sitting on the ubiquitous 'throne' that all Decepticons had for command seats. It was clear he was tough, had a very good and well kept paint scheme and wasn't going to speak first.

Prime considered him, working through his voluminous files for the slagger's image. It would take a while. He would be beaten by Prowl who was hooked into all the Teletraans in their system, both Mars and Cybertron. Prime sat back. "Do you have a name?"

The figure who stared at him with amber optics considered the request. "I would prefer yours first."

His voice was quiet and cultured, a voice of tightly controlled power and authority. He was slightly unreadable, slightly unknowable and looked intelligent. He was a high caste mech, educated and dominating.

"My name is Optimus Prime. I am assuming you will not insult my intelligence by acting surprised," Prime replied.

"No," the figure said. "I won't. I would like to know the reason for your communication. We aren't on the same side as you well know."

"There is no side to belong to," Prime said. "The war is over."

The figure listened and gave it a moment's thought.

As he did, Paragon walked to Prowl and they communicated off line.

Prime noted it but didn't respond.

"The war is over? Then Megatron is dead," the figure said.

"That part is debatable. The parts that are not are simple. Cybertron is under my control along with the local group. Shockwave is imprisoned in stasis. The inner empire is surrendered and under my command. The Decepticons surrender every orn and they are now part of my own armada. I have at my command over 4,200 metro titan mechs and 11 dreadnought vessels. They serve both my colony here and Cybertron. That does not count the half dozen Supreme vessels that are also under my command. No one comes into my sovereign space without permission." Prime's tone fell into ice. "I do not give it to you."

The figure stared at him for several seconds. He considered the information just given. "You would have me believe all of that?"

"I do not care what you believe. I am warning you that this is so. Perhaps I can send a few dreadnoughts your way to underscore my veracity," Prime said.

:Optimus, this mech is named Polity. He's very bad news: Prowl said as he sat at Communications directing the messaging.

Paragon was equally grim faced as he stood beside Prowl.

"That might be an option, Prime. I am crossing this barren space to make my way toward a destination of my own choosing. I am aware that other Decepticons forces have passed through here. I am hoping you might have seen them. At least three of them are friends of mine," the mech said.

"You are forbidden to come into my sovereignty, Polity. If you do, the fury of my response will be biblical," Prime said. He stared at the mech as his translators worked on his remarks.

"I am not sure what biblical means, Prime, but I can guess," he responded. "Kudos on you for knowing who I am. Most don't. I suppose that means we can't be friends?"

"You suppose properly," Prime replied. "I, however, am ready to become your worst enemy."

"Remakes noted. Polity out."

The transmission ended.

It was silent a moment, then Prowl turned to Paragon. "I suppose there's a story here?"

Paragon glanced at Prowl, then the others. He nodded. "There is."

=0=Moments later

They sat in the conference room together. The door was closed and they were free to talk. Paragon looked grim faced as he gathered his thoughts. Everyone else sat patiently waiting. He glanced at Prime. "I know Polity. He was sort of my nemesis. I rather was after Prowl's job," he said as he grinned sheepishly at Prowl. "I rather liked the work."

"You and me both," Prowl said with a slight grin of his own.

Paragon glanced at Prime again. "Polity and I knew each other in school. His family was high caste and the usual. They were industrialists and his grandgenitors were highly placed in trade organizations that promoted Cybertronian goods galaxy wide. There was a lot of talk about fronting gun running and forbidden tech."

Prime glanced at Prowl. "Call in Magnus if he can come, Prowl."

Prowl did, then they all turned back to Paragon.

"We were never friends. Frenemies perhaps. It rather described us. We were always after the same ends. Neither of us were especially diligent about how we went about getting it. It made for a tension that still exists. Then things took a turn for the worse." The expression on Paragon's handsome face became something cold and hard. "I bonded with Arrow. It wasn't done then especially for high castes and careerists like me. Arrow thought that I didn't have to tell anyone. I told him that would never happen. Bonds across formats were rare then especially when it was also across castes."

"True, that" Starscream said. "A Seeker bonding with anyone but a Seeker was news but with a high caste? Unthinkable then, though it was a step up for a grounder that you did, Pari." Starscream smirked at the big mech who grinned back at him.

"Considering it was Arrow, I will agree with you. I never wanted to hide it and I will tell you it shot a hole in my career that never recovered before the war. I never got the assignments that I wanted and the mechs who would have that decision always told me it was because of Arrow." He glanced at all of them with concern. "I would like your word that Arrow never hears that. He already believes that but confirmation would be hurtful."

"You have our word, Paragon," Prime said.

He relaxed a bit. "We competed, he was smart, patient, a good student of military tactical history and ruthless. Its impossible to tell you enough, Optimus, how ruthless this slagger is. He also has the smarts and skills to be as dangerous as he seems. When the war came we chose up sides. I went with Arrow because he was a Seeker and his people went with Starscream and the Elder. I rose through the ranks in the Cause but Polity was always there competing for the same thing. Sometimes I'd win, sometimes he would. There was always the threat to Arrow hanging over us during that time.

"When things began to fall apart I took my battle group and left. Others joined. They came because I treated the ranks well. I can't tell you I was a saint then. Good treatment makes loyalty and effort toward my goals, but being with Arrow made a lot of changes in me. I changed." He was silent a moment. "Disclosing things is fragged."

Prowl smirked. "I think you're doing champion work. Do continue."

Paragon glanced at this, an unlikely good friend. "As you command."

Snickers broke the tension a bit as Paragon continued. "We had a run in. We both wanted the same thing … the contents of a depot that would allow us to take a deep space ride, one that brought us here. We won. He lost. He told me that he'd chase me into the Pit to get even. I checked the route he's taking. It follows mine. I know there could be coincidences to explain that but knowing him, he's on my trail."

Prime considered that. "Well, too bad for him."

Ratchet snickered. "Well said, Messiah of the People."

"I think we need to think about this mech and what he represents. I need more intel on him and his group, Elder, Starscream," Prime said. "I think we need to show him that to enter my domain is to know the meaning of suffering."

Hard Drive grinned. "Well said."

They sat together parting out the plan as Ultra Magnus joined them and as they did Optimus Prime raised the threat level for Mars and the Cybertronian Empire to Level Three.

=0=TBC 5-6-2020


	275. Chapter 275

The Diego Diaries: All Around The Watch Tower (dd7 275)

=0=Out in the Bootes

They flew onward through the emptiness and darkness of the barren region of the Bootes. They came in a long line, broken segments of their long armada spread out so that if one part was attacked it wouldn't take them all out. Other segments following or leading could rescue those who were under assault. They were many, a flotilla of ships and support who were following a very smart and ruthless leader.

In the command ship at the point of the spear, Polity was musing on the situation. Prime had contacted him and given him a picture of his strength. What it actually meant was for him to decide. Prime had taken Cybertron. He had thousands of monster ships, where Polity didn't know. He had Supreme mechanisms. Many were the battles he had with that big frame and he had borne the brunt of it. If Cybertron was Prime's then the local and home guards there would be part of his arsenal, too. If it were true that groups were surrendering the way he said they were, then it was a daunting prospect before him.

Standing nearby watching him do the math, Zealot waited. He was Polity's second-in-command and much more. They'd been competing ship captains who came to an agreement and much more over a tense period of time of mutual evaluation. That included planning their leaving of the Decepticons for greener pastures, sorting out personalities and strengths and meshing two large groups into a bigger one that functioned to both their exacting standards.

It had worked. They'd also become something more to each other which was amazing considering Polity was high caste, grew up in rarefied strata and never saw the outcome of his family's decisions wreak destruction everywhere on everyone.

Zealot was the opposite. He was a smart, tough, brutal and tactical mech who was low caste, grew up in grinding poverty, went on his own early and didn't look back. He was going to become a power, would control his own fate and get paybacks, too.

They loathed each other at first sight.

That was what made their personal situation so miraculous. One was high caste and the other made it a practice to kill them wherever he found them.

Now they were intimate partners in a grand adventure, one that was looking for a kingdom of their own and to take over whatever was out there to consolidate and expand their power. They knew that Ominous and Razorclaw had come this way. They were following the information they got out of traders and the odd Decepticon scout ship. They were pressed for information also about Paragon and his group. They were coming the right way, knew that each was probably powerful wherever they had landed and that the prospect of including them into the fold was probably good. Having to fight their leadership for supremacy didn't concern either mech.

Zealot walked over to sit on the navigator's chair near Polity. "What are you thinking about?"

"Prime. I want his helm on my wall," Polity said. "If he's even slightly right, we're going to have to find a base, build it up and draw in the others."

"They should come. The empire is a pile of sticks. Megatron won't miss a couple of million soldiers and their ships." Zealot sat back. "I would love to know about the titans. I served once on Metrotitan. It wasn't for long. Straxus was a fragger so I left. What do you think about Cyclonus. What about his group? They were behind Paragon."

"If they're here we will find them. I want to know how far out the sensor range of the Prime can reach. We need to find a location just outside of it to build a real base, one with all manner of capabilities. We need to make ammunition, ships, build housing, all of it. I want a real base and industrial platform. Its what my family did, build and make things. Its the best way to attract and keep soldiers, having amenities. We need to put into place a real force with real support or we won't win this. Even if half of what he told us is true, then we're going to be outclassed for a long time."

"Then we should start looking for a system that can provide that?" Zealot asked.

Polity nodded. "Yes."

Zealot rose, then walked to the sensor station nearby. Sitting, he began to scan in an 180 degree spread for a star that held the necessary planets and was serviced by a big enough debris field to support a big armada and the resultant newcomers that Polity would attract. Maybe this time they would have a place to sit and build, rather than run from pursuit or a lack of opportunities like before. He would be occupied for a while.

He would find such a place, too.

=0=Prime

He looked over the newest data which had come in just as he gathered to leave. The armada was still unknown, size-wise, but they were heading in a straight line to an area that held the debris fields of many planets, asteroids and comets that were attracted or held by a number of large young stars. Planets orbited those stars, some of them binary and thus, they would be a good place to dig in. It appeared to him, Paragon and Prowl that Polity was going to set up shop in the neighborhood.

"Well, this is fragged. He's going to want to take out Ominous and Razorclaw to steal their forces and bases. He's smart and tactical. He doesn't like competing kingdoms," Paragon said. "There can only be one and he's not squeamish about fighting another captain for their crews."

"Well, then we have to re-evaluate our situations regarding Razorclaw and Ominous. Prowl, please call in Metroplex, Clipper, Typhoon and Hammer of Primus. I have been told that he stays here most of the time with Tennyson. I would like Fortress Maximus as well," Prime said.

Prowl walked to a console then dialed in the call for those individuals. Before he was finished the sound of mechs materializing in the room could be heard. He walked back to the table and the five big mechs who gathered there with the others. "Thank you for coming. We have a situation developing and need some capabilities and expertise."

"Command us, Prime," Metroplex said as the others bowed their helms in respect.

"Gentlemen, we have a dangerous force moving in from the Bootes that is apparently going to set up camp just outside of our sensor range. They are a very big force, mostly still undetermined and are led by a very smart, very dangerous captain by the name of Polity," Prime said.

The big mechs glanced at each other. "I am not familiar with that name, Prime," Fort Max said as the others agreed. "What can you tell us and how may we serve?"

"The group is a breakaway of disaffected Decepticons. They want to link up with Ominous and Razorclaw and take over their operations. They are aware that Cybertron is in my hands and that the empire is mine. They are coming to build their forces with the local group and then move on us." Prime looked at the map. "Our sensor capabilities in deep space reach this part as a result of the encounter with Shrike and his group," Prime said as he pointed to the edge of the Bootes itself. "Beyond that, we have shadows and echoes."

"You wish more intel then," Typhoon said.

"I do but I want to do this tactically. I have told him of our strengths and victories. It is clear to me that they will not believe all I have said. I want them to be off kilter, to feel insecure. I believe that is why they are diverting to find a place to gather and dig in. I also believe that will give them a base from which to call others to come. If they believe we are as strong as we appear to be, they will need more soldiers and ships. He will call them.

"My position here is to re-evaluate the neutral stance I have permitted with Ominous and Razorclaw. I do believe that Ominous is the lesser of two evils. I need to know more about them. Clipper," Prime said as he glanced at the big mech. "You are closest as guardian for Caminus. I would like to know if you can scan their installation or perhaps intercept their data streams and messaging."

Clipper considered that. "I can intercept their data and messages and they won't know I am. To scan would alert them."

"Then I am going to provide the pretext. Given their weakness in relation to us, they can not do a thing about it but complain. I want to know as much about them as possible including their physical plant arrangements. If we have to take them down I will need the information."

Clipper bowed slightly. "It will be done."

"I know that we can reach Razorclaw. I am considering a number of options but sensing his operation is vital. I am going to tell him that we are and that I will shoot anyone who interferes. It will be the price of doing business here. I am not clear that he knows that Polity and his group are coming this way. I want to know all about space out that direction. The maps have to be exact. If they ever decide to fight and break out, I want to block any routes that bring them toward us. This is a very delicate and tricky situation."

"We will get the data." Hammer of Primus glanced at the others as they talked off line. He looked at Prime. "You might need to increase your biggest capabilities here among our frame. The eleven that came this way with Banner are settled. All of the titans on Cybertron are settled. We have Tennyson, the dreads and we can bring more. The children are not going to be pleased if they aren't asked."

"I cannot fathom the moment when they would be, gentlemen," Prime said as they all nodded.

"I am wondering, Optimus," Paragon said. "They seem to be following some sort of trail here, some sort of migration of their fellow Decepticons toward this way. I came with my group and so did Ominous and Razorclaw. Cyclonus came as well. Perhaps we need to speak to him, too"

Prowl turned toward the console and sent the message. "Done."

They chatted a moment going over the situation, discussing what they would need to do to rebuild the defensive schemata of the entire sphere of Prime's influence even as Typhoon and Metroplex designed a message to reach Soft Space. As they did the heavy treads of a big mech could be heard. The serious imposing figure of Cyclonus could be seen entering the room to walk across its vast expanse toward Prime.

He reached the table, nodded to everyone there, then turned toward Prime. "You called for me."

"I did," Prime said. "I would like to know all you can remember, if you do, about a mech called Polity."

Cyclonus frowned. "I presume that he is heading this way?"

"You presume correctly," Paragon replied grimly. "I do believe he is coming this way for conquest and paybacks."

"He is coming for your helm?" Cyclonus asked.

"I would not disagree," Paragon replied.

Cyclonus mused a moment. "Polity is high caste, a sparkless marauder but no one's fool. He is a very grave opponent, Prime. He has no respect for Cybertron or our culture. He is driven by personal gain, power and greed. He doesn't make his moves or decisions based on emotion. He is very tactical. He can persuade those who are so inclined to join him. He is also ready to take command away from others by any means. He is here?"

Prime nodded. "He is."

"What is the plan then?" Cyclonus asked grimly.

"We are going to ask two dreadnoughts to come. Also, four titans, adult mechs who are hunters. All of them will be here in three orns. They were in Soft Space long enough to be relatively well and remade, though they will probably need a once over and upgrades," Metroplex said.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Prime said. "Let us sit and reason this out."

They joined him and the discussion would go on for joors.

=0=TBC 5-7-2020


	276. Chapter 276

The Diego Diaries: All Around the Watch Tower (dd7 276)

=0=About mid morning the next orn

Ratchet hurried out of the meeting with the staff at State that included Lucien to head for the elevator. He had to get to Intensive Care quickly. A message from Prowl had alerted him that it was highly likely that Cog would come into the Med Center to find Springer. He was outside at the moment staring at it in an agitated state. He hurried into the elevator and began to descend from the 34th floor to the 28th where the ICU was located.

=0=Hurrying toward the Med Center

Prowl and Prime walked briskly cutting across the tarmac of the airfield toward the hospital. They'd been alerted by Mirage who had the shift at the moment that Cog had wandered all night as reported to him by the others with his special feature and that the likelihood of him going inside was high. They hustled along to be there when the mech walked inside.

=0=Outside on the sidewalk

Cog stared at the building as the emotional war in which he was immersed raged inside. He was tense, looked explosive and was deciding what to do.

Nearby, Mirage watched, calculating what he would do if things went south inside. He alerted everyone and when Cog stepped forward to cross the highway, Mirage followed.

=0=Up there

Ratchet checked the patients in the ICU, all of them refugees getting treated here. Then he walked out into the corridor and paused just out of sight of the desk. L-7 was there, a very veteran nurse so he felt it would be okay when Cog came. It would only take a minute for the elevator to open and the tall deeply handsome figure of Cog to step out. He hesitated, then walked toward the desk with confidence that he didn't feel.

=0=Prowl and Prime

They reached the doors and entered, listening to Mirage as he gave a running commentary of Cog and his actions to them off line. They jetted upward, then halted the elevator on the floor. Mirage would tell them when they could step out. They waited behind the closed doors silently.

=0=Cog

"Hi. I would like to visit Commander Springer if I may," Cog said as he stopped at the desk.

L-7 glanced at him, then noted the screen of his computer.

As he did Ratchet stepped out. He was perusing a data pad and pretended to be surprised to see Cog. "Cog," he said. He glanced at L-7. "I got this."

L-7 nodded. "Very good, Doctor."

"Come with me, Cog," Ratchet said as he walked toward a small consultation lounge nearby. He entered, then so did Cog. "Have a seat." Ratchet sat, then stared at the big mech.

Cog sat reluctantly. "I was hoping to see Springer, Doctor. We go way back."

"I heard," Ratchet said. "Springer is in very bad condition, Cog. He can't see anyone yet. He's in deep medical stasis."

Cog stared at him with a rush of emotions before the calm expression returned. "I was … he **will **be okay. **Right**?"

Ratchet pondered the question, then gave a helpless shrug. "That's why he's in deep stasis. I'm hoping it frees up his internal repair units to do better."

It was silent a moment, then Cog leaned forward. "He **will** get better though. **Right**? I mean … he's** going** to be okay?"

"That's the hope. Right now, its up to the Pantheon," Ratchet said. He was studying Cog with specialist tech that he had made and designed over the eons of being the only mental health expert for the soldiers in the millions of moments they'd spent together. Most of the time the troops coped as best they could. Ratchet on the other hand did his best to preserve and protect that often fragile territory with very little assistance from others given their circumstances. Hence, tech. Right now, the tech was reaching a preliminary conclusion that Cog was extremely dangerously mentally ill.

Cog stared at Ratchet, he shifted as he glanced around, then he stood. "Uh, okay. Thanks." He walked to the door, pausing to look back. "What about the other mech? Drift."

Ratchet stood, gauging his ability to accept information before answering. "Drift is at the Matrix."

Cog stared at Ratchet for a moment, then gave a curt nod. With that, he walked briskly out the door toward the elevator. He entered, then went downward. As he did, another elevator opened, then closed without anyone entering that anyone could see. It went downward as well carrying Mirage.

Prime and Prowl stepped out with grim expressions. "What is the verdict? I assumed you were sensor scanning him." Prowl asked.

"I was. He's deeply ill and a danger to himself and maybe others. He's completely off his rocker," Ratchet said.

With that, the three walked into the elevator, then took it to the ground floor to follow Mirage and Cog outside.

Cog was ahead of them, walking with speed and purpose downtown.

They followed him at a distance to see him finally turn into the Temple and walk up the cobblestone path to the building beyond. They followed him, watching as he entered. They entered as well, then walked to the railing that bordered the area where the Well of Allsparks and the Allspark Itself were contained.

Down below standing next to the Well, Cog could be seen. He was tense as he stared at the undulating blue liquid and all around him the light fog of the Well seemed to be climbing out to surround him. He didn't seem to notice. Even the Allspark Itself seemed to slow Its spin.

They stared at him, then Prime began to descend the stairs. Nearby watching him come down were about 45 priests with Lady Sela and Lord Chevron. Most of them were from Cybertron, here to do a workshop with the Martian contingent. It was deeply silent as they watched the First Disciple of Primus walk toward a pensive mech with a terrible aura who was standing in the midst of the mist of the pool.

Prime reached Cog, then placed his servo on the tall mech's shoulder. Cog didn't seem to feel it. "Cog, this is Optimus Prime. I am here to talk to you."

Cog was still, then he glanced at Prime. "I can't. I have to speak to the Pantheon. Springer needs me."

Prime felt a pang in spite of everything that had happened. "Cog, perhaps we can talk. I bear the Matrix and sometimes It helps me find comfort and the path forward for those who are troubled."

Cog stared at him, then the pool. "I don't know. It's confusing. Springer needs me, though. That much I know for sure."

Prime stared at him, his servo resting lightly on Cog's shoulder as he struggled to find something that might help the moment. Then the two disappeared.

There was a surprised murmur from the priests as they watched, then glanced at each other. Chevron turned to them. "It's a blessing we're seeing. We must keep the holiness."

The group instantly became quiet, then a number knelt on the floor. Soon, all of them were including Chevron and Sela. Nearby, Mirage came back into view, then he glanced upward at Prowl and Ratchet. None of them looked good about what was happening but none of them would leave. No matter how long it took, everyone was going to stay and see what happened including a number of very surprised pilgrims sitting nearby.

=0=Elsewhere

They were standing on the white sand desert that was a meeting place for Prime and the Pantheon. It rolled out in all directions toward distant mountains. The sound was oddly muffled and nothing stirred.

Cog glanced around, then turned to Prime. "What is this?"

"This is the Matrix. You are safe here. Sometimes They use this as a way to communicate with us," Prime replied.

Cog nodded, then glanced around. "I asked them to save Springer. He needs me. He always has. We've been separated a long time. It's over now, the separation. We can be together again. Ratchet told me that Drift was at the Matrix. Will he come here, too?"

Prime considered Cog, then shook his helm. "No. I do not think that will be a problem now."

Cog nodded. "Good. I'm glad."

"Then I am glad as well."

They both turned to the voice that materialized behind them. It was Solus Prime. Standing with Her was a solemn appearing Prima. They were the same size as Optimus this time and though they were, nothing about Them was diminished by it. They were astonishing in their beauty and Their auras heavy with wisdom and love.

Cog stared at them, then Prime. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, Cog, you are not," Prime said as he turned to the two and bowed. "I am honored to see You here, Lord Prima and Lady Solus. This is Cog. He is in need of assistance."

Cog stared at Prime, then the two. "I need you to help me. I need you to help Springer."

Solus who was staring at him with sympathy nodded. "I can see that, Cog. We came to help you."

Cog stared at both of them, then relaxed. "You would do that? I need you to save him. He's the only one for me."

Prima glanced at Prime. "I am tired of this. I am tired of hurt and pain. This grieves Me terribly."

Optimus nodded. "And me as well."

Prima glanced at Solus. "Please, Sister … do the honors."

Solus glanced at Prima, then Optimus. She turned toward Cog. "I am going to help you, Cog. You are loved," She said, then stepped toward him. She put her arms around him and hugged him, holding him close.

Cog froze a moment in surprise, then relaxed. He slowly embraced Her back and when he did both of them vanished.

Prime stared at the empty space. It was silent but for the soft rustle of sand shifting in the light warm breeze. He turned toward Prima who was staring at him with a grave expression. "I know he is safe."

Prima nodded. "He is." Prima stared at Optimus a moment, then two rocks appeared out of nowhere. He sat. "Please … sit and spend a moment with Me."

Prime did. "It would be my honor."

Prima grinned slightly. "You are a very humble and decent mech, Optimus Prime. You always were. If you could remember things you would understand the esteem and great love that We feel for you, all of Us." He considered the big mech sitting before him. "You were the best one. I am not usually given to such talk. We were all full of Ourselves once upon a time, but it was obvious. Your spark is identical to Primus. None of Us can say the same. When Unicron had to be curtailed, you made it happen because your spark is so. Without you being able to do that, it would have been impossible to end His rampages."

Prime listened and felt the truth of it but he felt the same awkward sensations suffuse him. "Lord Prima-"

"Brother, Optimus Prime. You are my brother. You are Thirteen. Nothing about you now is different from the mech you were then. You were humble and good, a unifier. You never asked for anything for yourself. You took what was unchosen by Us for your weapons without asking Solus to do more than that. You did all the things you were supposed to do with excellence and without complaint. You were good, decent, kindly and caring always. You were and are the best of Us. I say that freely and without caveat. That is why you have always come back no matter what happens to you, to serve the people, to serve and protect all beings everywhere."

"It is my honor to do so," Prime replied. "I am assisted by greatness in the mechs and femmes I know. We gather our people and we protect Primus. All of it matters more than anything else."

"You have a family. Prowl is an interesting mech. He could in the past be rigid and cold, calculating and less than ethical about what he chose to do even though he had the greater good in mind and therefore rationalized it to himself that way. I **will** say … that was then and this is now," Prima said with a grin. "All flowers can grow given enough light."

"Prowl is my soulmate. He is the soul of my existence. I have children and grandchildren. I have a home and friends … something I never expected. It is a good purpose that I pursue as best I can," Optimus replied.

"Your best effort is enough, Optimus. You must believe in yourself and trust your judgment when you lead. Primus has waited a long time for his liberation and regeneration to come. We cannot interfere as you well know. But in all you do, We are most proud.

"As for the sad mech, Cog … he is with Us. We will help him. Sometimes its hard to watch what happens but this was not in his cards. His path diverged so We are allowed to intervene. We do not if this is his destiny but it is not. I am weary of the strain and harm Our people bear but it is their choice to live thusly and learn greatly from it. Every step of their life is a choice they made before they came and because it is, no matter how awful, We must abide."

"The Functionalists and the others ..." Optimus asked.

"The half a million deaths were not part of their life plan. It was not supposed to happen to them. We intervened at the trial because this could not be allowed to pass. **This** mech … we will care for him. He will get another chance. For now, We claim him." He grinned at Prime. "You are a good mech, Optimus, or shall I say Thirteen. But you must go back. I will remove this chat from your processor. You will remember the good feeling but not the information. It would be pointless for you to continue there knowing everything already."

"Thank you," Optimus said as the sight of the Allspark came into his line of vision. He was standing in the Temple again staring at It. Glancing all around, it was clear that Cog didn't come back with him. He slowly turned, noted a roomful of kneeling priests, several pilgrims and the solemn-faced visages of Mirage, Prowl and Ratchet. He vented a soft sigh. "Do not worry about Cog. He is home now."

=0=TBC 5-9-2020


	277. Chapter 277

The Diego Diaries: All Around the Watch Tower (dd7 277)

=0=Away

He floated in a sea of light. Everywhere he looked he saw white light. There was no up or down, no floor, ceiling or walls. There was just light. It wasn't like any he'd ever felt unless the several blessings that he had felt the past few years counted. He'd felt them in the Diaspora just like everyone else even as a renegade Decepticon.

He rolled over and looked around himself.

Only light. Everywhere.

It felt alive, the light, alive and warm. It was brilliantly white but it didn't hurt his optics. There were no adjustments to make. It was achingly white but harmed nothing about him. In fact, it gave him somehow the greatest and most deeply loving feeling of peace and safety that he'd ever felt. It was almost overwhelmingly loving and beautiful.

He relaxed, shuttering his optics as he floated. He didn't have the energy to say anything and he felt that words weren't necessary. He abstractly wondered why he wasn't afraid. Nothing about the light seemed dangerous or scary. It felt like being held by his ada and ammas. It felt comforting, relieving and safe.

=0=With him

They stood nearby on the same galactic plane. They were dimensions away from Mars and the world he'd lived in. They were near to the core of All That Is. They watched Cog in the light and felt relief.

Prima glanced at Kudon, his herald. "He will remain there as long as it takes. I wish for you to assist him, Kudon," he said. "He has suffered enough."

"I will do so, Lord Prima. Gratefully," Kudon said with a slight nod of his helm.

They watched him as he was held in the Light of The One. This was a stop for many who were so damaged that they required immediate intervention. This healing light, a brilliant glow of white would help him find his footing and place him in a condition that would be conducive to recovery. Otherwise, it would take forever.

Since time had no meaning on this side of the dimensional divide, they had all the time it would take even into forever. It would be a while before they stepped forward to take Cog away to a place where his family took him as an infant. It was a beautiful lake in the north of Cybertron and they would be there, these individuals who didn't survive the war. He would stay there as he blindly made his way back to himself. Kudon would stay with him until he did.

=0=Up there

They listened to the tale, then Prime waited as they digested it.

Prowl and Ratchet sat on chairs while Prime sat on the berth.

Springer and Drift were mulling the strange turn of events. It was still for a moment, then Springer shifted. "Well, I suppose its a relief that he won't be here hanging around."

Prime nodded. "Sometimes circumstances take away your reason. This mech was deeply mentally ill and now he is in the best and most capable hands possible. In the end, the path forward will be freer for all of us. Given his condition, he was not totally responsible for what he did."

"Well, he only blew us to slag ..." Drift said with a slight smirk. "Water under the bridge."

Ratchet grinned. "That's the Drift we all know and tolerate. I know it might not feel like justice but something about this tells me that it is." He pulled a meter to scan both. Then he frowned. "You've not been forthcoming about your condition. Tell me what's going on."

Drift stared at Ratchet. "What do you mean?"

Ratchet frowned again. "You've had your entire central strut replaced from your neck to your aft. There's a couple of things you have to concern yourself with and be forthcoming. First, if there's pain you tell me. Its magnitude is a signal about how the mend is going. If you overdue your movements you can damage the work we did and you'll have to have it done all over again. **AGAIN. AS IN ALL OVER.** Savvy?" he asked with a brilliant smile filled with barely contained malice and battle lust.

Drift recognizing the signs felt his sphincter valve flutter. "Uh, well ..."

"Well, nothing. I don't mind climbing inside your chassis again and ripping out the entirety of your spinal column with my bare servos. It isn't like I have other things to do. What's your pain level on a scale of 1-10?"

Drift thought. "About a 3."

"When you stand up do you feel any kind of drag in your lower extremities?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl snickered.

Drift smirked at Prowl. "When you've got it, flaunt it."

"You got it," Springer said with a smug grin. "So what does that mean?"

"If you put too much strain on the repairs they begin to fail. It'll feel like your aft is dragging on the ground. If that happens we have to do this again."

Drift considered that. "No. I don't feel that."

"And you aren't," Ratchet said. "I'm calling for your braces again."

Moaning and groaning commenced as the door opened and a tech came in with a gravity cart filled with metallic braces.

Picking up the first, Ratchet attached it to Drift's helm where it would stabilize his neck and take pressure off the surgically repaired parts of that area. He put a back brace on and as he did he welded both in place. Stepping back, he subbed his torch and stared critically at Drift. He grinned. "Get out of that, fragger."

"This is fragged," Drift said as he glanced stiffly at Springer who was frowning at both of them.

"So are my orders. You're staying here two more orns, Drift, for being an aft. You on the other hand can go home now but I suppose you'll stay here?" Ratchet asked.

"I will?" Springer asked as he smirked at Ratchet. "I will."

"Neither of you will be released for duty for a decaorn. You'll be confined to your apartment and I'm going to track your signatures. If you try to frag with me, then I'll bring out El Kabong," Ratchet said.

"El Kabong?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet unsubbed his little frying pan and a pen. He wrote on the back of it then flipped it for everyone to see. Underneath Ironhide's name was Drift and Springer's. "El Kabong."

Prime snickered, then laughed aloud. "You poor dumb fraggers."

Prowl rose with a snicker of his own. "We have to go back to the office. We have things to do. Normal things among normal mechs and femmes."

They traded slag, then Prime and Prowl left with relief. The door closed behind them.

Ratchet sat down again, then put up his peds. "Well, don't this just beat all?"

Springer smirked. "You like bossing mechs around."

"You just noticed? What do you need before I go and make crooked things straight?" Ratchet asked.

"You're never going to be normal are you?" Springer asked with a chuckle.

"Nope," Ratchet said. He dazzled them with a smile.

"Well, I could use something to eat. Maybe someone to fluff my pillow," Springer said as Drift nodded.

"Done deal," Ratchet said as he stood. "I sent for it and it should be here in a second." With that, Ratchet pulled the two tables for the berths over and put them in front of both mechs. He rearranged their berths, then set a waste basket between them. As he did, a rap was heard and the door opened.

A tall kid stepped in with a big box. "Hi. You ordered?"

"I did," Ratchet said as he took the box. They traded chat, then the kid left. Ratchet put the box down on the berth, then began to unload it. Up and up the heaps of all manner of boxed food went before them along with beer. He tossed Springer the remote for the nurses and the teevee. "Don't say I didn't do anything for ya, you slaggers, when you were laid up. Obey me or old El Kabong will be your new best friend." With that, he left them with a grin.

They both watched the door close, then glanced at each other.

"Oh joy," Springer said. "You need help there?"

"The beer," Drift said as he looked over the banquet to decide where to start first. :"This looks like Christmas Surprise."

Springer snickered as he uncapped Drift's beer, then his own. He handed Drift one, then they clinked bottles. "To familia."

Drift chuckled. "What you said."

It would be a pleasant afternoon in the room until school was out. Then 32 kids would come, including several more who appealed to their ammas and nanas for assistance in allowing enough parole for everyone to 'attend to the bosses' and hear more of Echo's romance story. The rest would appear through Cybertronian Zoom.

=0=Prima Station

They entered into the huge auditorium that allowed everyone to gather for events and meetings. Ratchet was coming and would be there in seconds to welcome the new group and tell what they needed to know and remember about living on the station. This meet up was delayed because of the explosion on Mars, something that was a hot topic here amongst the newest employees of Autobot Nation, Inc.

Cisco of Helex who was manager and director of the station waited on the stage for Ratchet to bridge in. It would be directly and would probably be shocking for those who were here and unused to such things, some of which were family members and others who were coming to live with their employee(s).

Most of the final group had arrived over the previous two days and the place was jumping with individuals working to put businesses on line, set up their work stations as well as run around to check out amenities. The downtown was as busy as any downtown in any place on Earth. Vehicles ran on the streets and pedestrians walked everywhere.

It was all very exciting.

School would start in three orns after this meet up since they were operating under the rules, regulations, curriculums however modified and time table of the Autobot City Unified School District. Teachers would be mentored, take coursework on the regular and get up to speed for the opening of school. They'd been in training since their hire and before the station came on line. It was a necessity since the bot system was so different and high powered. They would run a modified program with the idea of catching up with the district at some point.

The sound of a bridge opening up stilled the masses and drew Cisco's attention. Walking out of the energy blossom, his arms held wide in welcome and a huge smile on his face, Ratchet of Iacon made his entrance. He got a standing ovation. Curtsying and mugging for the multitude of cameras, he grinned at Cisco who smirked back at him. They'd gotten to be great friends over the course of this project given that like Unidad, Ratchet was the liaison and Primal coordinator for the station …

"Another project? Really?" he had said.

"Sure," Prime had replied.

They'd both howled with laughter …

"Well, aren't you just something? Welcome to Prima Station," he said to mass applause. He glanced at Cisco. "What's the drill?"

Cisco grinned, then turned to the audience, more than 7,000 of them. "Welcome. I'm Cisco of Helex and I'll run the station. I'm your supervisor and you'll report to me. Commander Ratchet is the Primal liaison and he'll be the gateway to all things necessary here, between Earth and Mars to make this operation happen. I'll turn it over to him now."

**HUGE** applause.

Ratchet smirked as he walked past him to the chairs nearby.

Cisco smirked back.

"Well, this project finally has come to pass. I know some of you wanted to be positioned between Saturn and Jupiter but we like to keep the shipping and travel lanes clean. Having you there if anything went wrong would be a huge logistical problem. You're part of the Prime of Cybertron's Empire and responsibility. His empire extends in physical actuality in a multi-level defensive sphere 150,000 light years in a 360 degree circle with this system and Cybertron in the middle of the last defend zone. We extend to the edge of the Bootes Constellation and down the Orion arm in three directions. We encompass this system, our own home world and its vast local group and colonial world territory as well as most of the stars humans can name in this region.

"We're placed here to protect you and to enhance contact between Mars and Earth. Prime's sphere of influence, the territory that he will defend includes a number of danger points. Razorclaw who is a Predicon and a smart dangerous opponent is located in the Epsilon Eridani area just over 10 light years from here and we have another group led by Ominous who is just about 13 light years away. They are both Decepticons and command very large groups that we keep in check constantly.

"It would be instructive for you to know that Cybertron is just over 800 light years from this system and it's edged by the remaining empire of the Decepticons, all of whom have not surrendered nor look likely to anytime soon.

"The humans involved in this asked for a lot. We created a lot. But we didn't compromise on location because the area isn't completely settled and secured. We've secured our territory with an iron fist but things can happen and you might find that being where you are beats being elsewhere. We've taken surrenders at the solar well that led to mass shooting and a running battle through the solar system. If you were there you'd be a problem that we don't need for defense.

"As it stands, here we are. We understand fully your zeal to be in space and learn, explore and expand. We just have to do it right. This station is right. In fact, its great. Let me tell you a few things. This station itself is named after one of the greatest individuals associated with our people that ever lived," he said as he began to orient the latest mob of humans into the fold. This would being the tally to nearly 80,000 humans. The irony of it would not be lost on him.

=0=TBC 5-10-2020

Leoness: Stalker scare the pants off me. They are profoundly sick people. Some of them are terribly dangerous and they are nearly impossible to rehabilitate. One woman I read about called her ex 77,000 times in one week. :D:D:D Hugs and take care out there, darling. All of you do. :D:D:D


	278. Chapter 278

The Diego Diaries: All Together Now (dd7 278)

=0=Around

"The rules are pretty clear and everyone is expected to know them. You all have the handbook. Read it and learn the simple regulations for living here. The legal side of life on the station, Mars and everywhere else in the Empire for humans is tied into the Autobot Nation constitution and foundational documents. All of the contracts of every human living here has a declaration signed by you, for each of your family members, to obey them. We're always open to questions and clarification. The policing element here is tied into the Watch and is governed by Commander Springer of Polyhex who's Chief of Security for the Empire. Ask any question of any Watch officer. Its better to ask then not know.

"Infractions are referred to the Watch, then the legal system we operate under. Your nationality and home world designation will not allow you any immunity from being held accountable under Cybertronian laws for your actions. We aren't a punitive people. We're ancient and have a clear understanding of how things might work out. That being said, we don't allow entitlement or entitled behavior.

"Everything here is designed to keep you alive. This is a multitudinally fail-safe structure. There's redundancies built into the redundancies. It would be phenomenally hard for you to cause a breach of this place. Its so scrutinized that it won't happen by anything that you can do, such is the security built into literally everything. That being said, live here like it could. Be … grateful." Ratchet grinned. "Remember, there's seven point seven billion people on Earth who want to be here but can't. Be grateful. Its a good way to live your life.

"Now for activities that are tied to Mars, Cybertron and the human communities there. There's a thriving creative and highly unified community that the humans have made together. The N.E.S.T. garrison was first to live here, then Sciences Habitat next with the others following. We have an alien species with us that we rather adore called the Hu-An. There'll be connections to them through agriculture but I don't believe it'll extend beyond that. They'll be your second species to learn life lessons from. Their culture and life is a self contained thing and if they invite you in, good. Just don't expect to do it yourself. They're a wonderful people following their cultural plans. Its a bonus you get living with and learning to respect other species. We feel that with humans ourselves.

"Many of the humans have created groups for companionship and community outreach. The Autobot City Ladies Auxiliary was created from a joke that's become the most well known and welcomed group among the humans for us. Its about 1,200 humans now and they do things in the community including caring for monuments and building community spirit among the entire human population which is nearly 80,000 humans with your inclusion. The Witwickys, Fultons and Morshowers of the Resort are your contacts.

"Some of the humans have embraced some of the philosophies of our culture and you can peruse that from the Community Bulletin Board files under the Human Community portion of the board. Its the most information heavy and up-to-date place to find what you need to know that exists here in the Empire. It also has the call designations for every human on world so that you can communicate together.

"Olivia Bowers is the contact person for our philosophical groups such as the Circle of Light and the Knights of Cybertron. She is also human liaison for the University and other learning opportunities," Ratchet said as several hands shot up. He pointed to a human sitting with several teenaged looking boys and several femmes, perhaps his wife and daughters. "Yes."

"I was wondering about those two groups. We've heard a lot about them. Some humans even belong to them. Would Olivia be the person who could help us learn about them and perhaps join ourselves?" he asked.

Ratchet considered that. "Olivia is the one. Understand something. We're very open in our sharing. We're happy when people like our culture and activities. We hope that you bring to them the level of respect and discipline that some of them require. They aren't just interesting points of view and resume listings … they're very serious philosophies and even ways of living. We share but we hope that you understand how important our culture is to us and bring the right desires and attitudes to them if you come. They're also based on honor and truth. If they tell you there are things that aren't to be shared outside of the group, you must be ready to honor that. We'd be very aggrieved if we were exploited by anyone who's our guest."

"The Knights are the ones with swords?" another teenaged looking boy asked.

Ratchet nodded. "They're a very ancient society that protect us and have over tens of millions of years."

"Dai Atlas runs them, right?" he asked.

Ratchet nodded even as he hid a grin. Human kids he liked a lot.

"Then we'd learn how to use swords like them, right? If we joined, it would include stuff like that?" he asked.

Ratchet grinned. "It would but you'd have to do a great deal of thinking, working and interior rearranging of your thoughts and purposes before you'd get to swords."

"Are you a knight?" the kid asked with enthusiasm and a bit of awe.

Ratchet grinned. "I have sons and a daughter who are. Prime is a knight. Some of our soldiers are, a lot of them. The Circle of Light is **HUGE **here and the Knights are revered by everyone. Prowl is a knight but not Circle. I'm sort of in between. Most of my bond, Ironhide's family are knights, the oldest ones. Ironhide is a knight as well.

"There's a great deal of organization and belief behind all of our societies. They aren't easy in the slightest to be a part of. Contact Olivia Bowers. She's the mentor-student of Master Heatout himself, the lieutenant of Atlas and the philosopher of the entire movement of the Circle and a master teacher of the Knights."

The kid looked pleased and nodded to Ratchet. "Thanks."

He grinned. And so it would go …

=0=Elsewhere

They trudged along the trail heading into the mountains where there were small villages that had always been there. Some of them were resorts where skiing and other winter sports could be had if you had the shanix. They were beautiful and as they rose up from the ashes, they added something old and interesting to the curving mountain valleys and slopes where they were perched.

"So tell me about prayers, prayers and washing dishes," Raptor asked his grandson as they walked down a descending path that curved around a valley and bordered a still dry river bed that once flowed here.

Ironhide frowned. "You're enjoying this too much."

"I am," Raptor said. "Your amma is very impressed by your voice. You seem to have grown into your vocal processor. Amma Scout was mentioning it with Amma the other orn. He wants to hear you again."

Ironhide nearly stumbled. "You didn't tell them anything did you?"

"I told Amma that you'd probably jump at the chance," Raptor lied. He loved it when little mech was pressed against the wall.

Ironhide halted, staring at the backs of the party moving away from him toward the next village. "**YOU DIDN'T DID YOU!?**"

Everyone paused to turn to him.

Raptor grinned. "Why not, Ironhide?"

"**I DON'T WANT TO SING HIGH OPERA! I HATE IT! I HAD TO SEE IT ALL THE TIME WHEN I WAS A … A KID!** You didn't tell him I'd sing did you?" Ironhide looked desperate.

Raptor grinned. "No. Amma did." With that, Raptor continued onward down the path with a group of snickering mechs following.

Ironhide stared after them, then glanced at Rockwell who was standing slightly behind him. Rockwell stared at him silently. "I had to sing as a kid and dance, do art and act. I didn't … I don't ..." He trailed off.

Rockwell stared at him, then Ironhide. "They're gone from sight."

Ironhide looked down the trail. "Come on," he said as he hurried to catch up.

Rockwell hurried, too. He did so without the backpack.

=0=Turbine and Delphi

They sat in the conference room at Nova Cronum going over supply chains for the western equatorial territory. Turbine took a moment to listen to an internal call, then laughed. He glanced at Delphi. "Raptor told me that he told Scout and Trooper that Ironhide wanted to sing for them."

Delphi chuckled. "He hates opera. He always did, anyway. I can imagine that didn't go over well."

"No," Turbine said with a laugh. "It didn't."

"Well, we can tell Scout and Trooper tonight when we see them at the theater. It might be fun to gaslight the infant a bit. He had the sweetest child voice. I have to tell you, Delphi, he still has it. I've never enjoyed the prayer cycle this much. We only have five more orns before he gets off the leash."

Delphi nodded. "That infant is a caution." He glanced at an imp sitting on the table working on a dollie, laboring to get a tiny coat on a Wheeljack baby. "So are you, my baby."

Halo glanced up, then smiled brilliantly. **"AMMA! I LOVE LOU!"**

Both of them laughed, then took a baby break. Halo's little Wheeljack baby would get its little jacket on just fine.

=0=Rung

They sat on a couch in Rung's therapy room at the Processor Health Hospital and Outpatient Center. It was orn three in the endless rounds ahead of this group and he was his usual attentive self. "Thank you for coming. I'm glad you're on time today. It would be detrimental to the orders of the Caste Court for you to display less than adequate compliance to their commands."

The entire family, both sides of the familial line were here for court ordered family therapy in order to help Rockwell fulfill the Will of the Court ruling. Vinn had them later in the orn. Twice an orn they grumped in and sat to do battle with the implacable wills of Rung and Vinn. He checked his list, then looked at Periodic. "How are you today, Periodic? Anything new you want to say about the situation before us?"

Periodic stared at him, a small mech with big optics and a relentless will. "I won't say what you want me to say. I don't know what you've done to Rocky but I don't like it."

"Did he tell all of you last night about the hidden shrine and the film of Primus laying out what He expects from us toward each other?" Rung asked.

Periodic glanced at the others who stirred but didn't speak. He looked at Rung. "I'd have to speak to Rocky face-to-face to believe what he told me. He sounds like someone else and you can fake video. So ..." He stared at Rung with a hard expression on his face.

"Fair enough," Rung said as he faced off against twelve hardcore high castes who hated him with something like the white hot heat of a supernova. He didn't mind. He had a purpose and a point. In short, he relished their hatred. It always started that way with this kind of personality.

It would be a long session for everyone. Rung, himself would enjoy it** IMMENSELY.**

=0=Up there

Drift dozed in his chair as comfortably as a neck and back brace would allow. Springer sat in his own going over data from Maxi outlining things. The bombing was now a closed case and Prime would speak to the colony tonight on IntraCom to explain what he would allow everyone to know about the situation. He, personally was glad. The trial would be a long drawn out affair and given that they were both alive and would recover, he was willing to put his fury forward against the bad guys now that Cog was forever out of his metaphorical hair.

The gangs were busy as usual. Drunks, fights and the odd domestic dispute happened with the usual regularity. There was a suicide, a theft by someone who turned out to be mentally ill and was hoarding things and a lot of bullying between Vos and Tarn youngsters. He frowned. That was new. It was fragged. Maybe a new sport was added to the colony … slaggers slagging slaggers in kiddie parks. They'd have to go over that and quash the slag out of it before it became formalized into gangs.

They had enough of those fraggers to go around already.

Several fights in the prison were theirs to investigate. His prison detectives would take care of it. A serial killer, maybe, had begun to act out on Cybertron. They had to quash his aft, too.

He mused on the totals as he heard Drift shift. Glancing at him, he noted Drift's stiff movements. "You okay? You need something?"

"Shoot me," Drift said with a slight grin. "How are you?"

"Better than you," Springer said as he rose stiffly. He limped to a table and picked up pills that Drift was to take when he awoke. He got a bottle of liquid to help them down, then limped back to hand him the pills. "Take these. Nurse 'Armageddon' left them when you were dozing." He handed the bottle to Drift who took it.

He held the bottle as he brought the pills to his mouth. In his weakened state, they fell into his lap. He couldn't look down so he looked up at Springer. "Is it okay if I cry now?"

Springer snickered, though with sympathy. "Yeah. You cry and I'll rummage around down there to find them."

"Don't hate me if nothing happens when you do," Drift said as they both snickered.

Springer leaned down stiffly, then reached into the space between Drift's legs. He rummaged for the pills as the door opened. Freezing in place, he and Drift glanced toward the door with surprise and dismay.

"If you want me to come back I can," Maxi said with a slight grin as she stood in the doorway with a tray of desserts and 'coffee'.

It was mortifying.

=0=TBC 5-10-2020. 5-11-2020


	279. Chapter 279

The Diego Diaries: Going On (dd7 279) (Check below for two notes)

=0=The Hourly News just shortly after 0900 on the TMC

"… says Commander Ultra Magnus. He stated that the operation of the station is going very well and the schools there will be opening in a week. The system will be utilizing the Autobot City Unified School District Program to afford new experiences for the human children there. The business district in the community has opened and its considered a smooth transition thus far.

"In other news, Sciences has issued a level 3 warning regarding a dust storm that's forming on the equator of Mars and will be coming this way shortly. The technology that they've developed and placed at both poles of Mars works well to prevent the massive storms that previously enveloped the entire planet in dense clouds of dust that often lasted for ten decaorns at a time and could rise into the atmosphere planet-wide up to 250 miles.

"This storm is developing mid planet and will arrive here in about a joor. It's advised that you travel with your sensors extended and stay connected with the Emergency Command Center which is running the colonial grid for your convenience to utilize as a GPS system. All human habitats are on lock down until the worst passes by late tomorrow night. This storm is created by winds generated from rising warm air colliding with cold layers in the upper atmosphere. Winds are expected to reach 200 miles per hour and carry the dust world wide. Once it reaches the north and south poles it will be dissipated by technological response and clearing will be occurring in the evening tomorrow everywhere. Sciences is working on technology to help prevent equatorial sand storms in future but for now, we have acquired a new spring feature.

"Today, the Office of the Primes issued a statement that Optimus Prime would speak to the colony tonight about the bombing that occurred in the Watch Tower offices of the Chief of Empire Security, Commander Springer of Polyhex that included Sub-Commander of Empire Security, Commander Drift of Kaon. It would appear that the individual who's alleged to have committed the crime has been apprehended and is no longer a danger to the community. The Prime wishes to speak to this issue because it involved a Pantheonic intervention. His remarks will be broadcast at noon tomorrow. We will be carrying it live on this network as well as IntraCom Radio. It won't be broadcast on the MCA but a statement will be placed on the MCA's website page.

"We'll be taking a break right now to allow the Community Bulletin Board to scroll numbers and agencies you can call to assist you during the sand storm and to find out the activities upcoming this weekend on the Cybertronian Football League schedule that includes a rescheduled game between the Comets of Mars and the Nova Cronum Brigadiers. That game will be held in the Iacon Municipal Arena in Iacon on Cybertron. More sports and weather will follow. We will be back shortly," Lim-Lee said as the Community Bulletin Board began to scroll.

Earth2

"Oh, great. A sand storm," Kyle Davis said as he muted the news. Everyone on the administrative senior team were sitting in the big conference room going over the business of the habitat.

"When they built this thing you couldn't see your hand in front of your face," Owen said. "We were stuck in Earth 1 for days."

James and Jason Daniels sat together listening to the conversations. They were doing a good job and feeling better about being here. It certainly beat being home. Their homes had been vandalized several times and only now were things calming down. That is, they were until Owen delivered the news that Beau Weaver and his family were coming here to live and work as well …

"I received a notification from Commander Prowl and the Bureau of Immigration that a friend of most of us is coming to work and live here with his wife and children. You all remember Beau Weaver, right?" Owen had said with a slight grin.

Bill Nast, Jason, William and James Daniels stared at Harris like he'd grown horns. None of them said a word but their expressions said it all.

Owen was highly amused, himself. A lot of tense conversation ensued but it was a done deal. Weaver was coming at the end of the week.

=0=A playground a joor later

It was sandy enough that if you weren't next to someone you couldn't see them. They were outside for their morning recess which was going to be cut shorter because of the storm whose full fury had just arrived moments ago. All of the kids were bundled up and they were finding the flying sand somewhat amusing and not.

**"Orion!"**

Glancing around, Orion walked toward the muffled sound. He came nearly nose-to-nose with a slightly frightened Praxus. **"PAX! WHAT LOU!?"** he asked with deep concern as he hugged his brother.

Pax hugged him tightly back. "Orion, I don't like this."

Orion looked at Praxus with worry, then hugged him again. He took his little mittened servo. "I, Orion saveded lou. Comed lou wif me, Pax. I good you. You good. You comed to me. I good you." With that, they began to walk toward the double doors of the building to go inside.

It was windy, cold and vision was nearly nonexistent. Walking ahead, leaning into the wind, both of them made their way. Trudge, trudge, trudge, they went battling zero visibility, heading toward where they thought their teachers were as they whistled for recess to end. It was then that they both walked into the building and fell backwards as they booped their noggins.

Laying on the ground, holding hands, they saw bigger ones reach out of the orange haze to grip them. Up they went into the tender care of Mr. Roto. He grinned at them. "You booped your noses."

Orion glanced at Praxus who looked ready to cry, then Roto with his usual **ENORMOUS** dramatic flare. **"TOTO! PAX BOOPED HIM THING! PAX ****NOT DOIN'****!"**

Roto would laugh a long time as he helped find everyone and as he did he would have the Tale of Praxus's Thing explained to him by a **VERY** concerned Orion.

=0=Elsewhere around the colony about the same timeline

They huddled together, Sunspot and half his class. They were outside for their mid morning break and it was tough sledding. Given that every child was inside a huge secured fence with no less than six teachers and aides watching over them, given that every child in the district was on the sensor grid (now) that pegged their location and monitored their life signs, no one was in danger. (But the custodians who would have to shovel sand out when everyone went home that evening.)

"**THIS IS GREAT!"** -Sunspot

"**I LOVE THIS!"** -Reflector and Spirit

"**WHERE'S EVERYONE!?" **-Annabelle Lennox

"**I/WE DON'T KNOW!" **-everyone

"**AWOO!"** -Spot

=0=Up there

"You can go home, you know."

"I know. I'm not going home."

Drift grinned. "How was physical therapy?"

"It hurt like frag. But the sooner this heals the better."

[Silence]

"Beau Weaver and his family. That's interesting news."

Springer nodded. "I know. All of them are congregating. I'm not sure if that's good or bad but it appears to be a middle finger to Prime."

"Well, we can always break it off."

[grin] "Is that your Decepticon roots showing?"

[chuckle] "It can be whatever you want it to be, ba-bee."

Two mechs trade smokey expressions, then one who can leans closer to one who can't to kiss him.

**"WELL, LOOK AT YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS! YOU READY FOR MORE THERAPY?"**

Both look at the open doorway to there room at a cheerful slagger slated to beat them back into shape. **"NO!" **-both of them

=0=Ops Center

"We have a staff meeting tomorrow. I expect you to be here and sober," Prowl said with a slight smirk. "Try."

"Will Osimosis be running the show or will his twin brother, Osimus do it?" Ratchet asked with a smirk of his own.

Prowl frowned at Ratchet as he sat back and folded his arms across his shapely chassis. "I have no idea who or what you're talking about."

Ratchet grinned. "What's the schedule for me to swoop in and save the world? I have to finish my grocery shopping. Big kids are just black holes of digestion."

"I wouldn't know. My kids actually use their servos, not their feet when they eat," Prowl sniffed. He grinned. "Your turn, slagger."

Ratchet chuckled. "I didn't have feet when I was a kid."

Prowl stared at him for a moment, then laughed aloud. He glanced around, then leaned in closer. "I hate you," he whispered.

"Don't worry. When I was a kid we couldn't afford hate either," Ratchet whispered back. He grinned. "You're the outlier in this game, slagger. Get used to it."

Prowl grinned. "Okay," he said.

Ratchet rose with a guffaw, then sashayed out.

"**BE BACK HERE AT 1300, SLAGGER!**" Prowl called out.

Ratchet waved, then disappeared from sight.

Prowl lounged a moment feeling pretty slick for having dropped protocol or what Ratchet usually called his corset to make a funny. Yes, Prowl was an uptight prig. He sat forward after glancing around the stations, all of whom were studiously avoiding his gaze, then got back to work.

Life was good.

Unless someone brought up their poverty.

And their homelessness.

That, too.

=0=Prima Station, Midway Array, Flight Path Ten-A

The downtown was busy as the family members of employees took in the sights. The business district was open and given that their system required no money, restaurants and department stores were going great guns. So were spas and the hair dressers that were part of the 'quality of life'. One could get a new pair of shoes, eat fast food or more complex cuisine, get a hair cut and a 'mani/pedi' and buy donuts at the bakery. With that being done, one could run around the track at the high school, go to the library, 'buy' books at the book stores (2) and see a movie.

It was going to be a very excellent adventure for all.

The outdoors habitat that would be open, that held all manner of activities, that stretched away so far that you couldn't see even halfway across, the place you would have to take buses or cars it was so vast and varied was closed for a few days so that the team who managed it could ensure that it was ready to be used.

It would be the place where residents could see the country, play in a couple of large lakes, walk in forests, golf and camp. It would have miles of winding roads that led back to the doors where the large motor pool and a small cafe were located. No one would be off grid in the area and wherever they were, they would be monitored for life signs and dangers. The lighting in the ceiling which rose up several hundred feet was so good that it felt like a sunny day on Earth to those who had been there to see it.

Some of the employees were hired to be part of the amenities department, that is, park rangers. Their word was law and backed up by the Watch Force that secured and protected the population. Nearly everyone in the service side of the station's operation were busy with their appointments at the moment including two bus loads of rangers who were driving out to the lakes to check the camping area and picnic spots. It would be astonishing to them a long time to know they were inside a sphere floating in space and not driving across some beautiful wild spot of Earth.

=0=Cybertron

"Appa?"

"What, Ironhide?"

"When will I get my service done?"

Hard Drive glanced up to look at the miracle child that had enhanced the lives of his entire family to an extent that he might never understand. This was the miracle child, the infant that Alor and Blackjack never thought would be possible. Just before they were to go to the Well, Ironhide bloomed into sight. He was doted upon, adored, gently handled and almost spoiled. Fortunately, The Code of the Praxian Military Elites ensured that he would understand his privilege and all the awesome responsibilities that came with it. "Well, we have five more orns, infant. Prayers, dishes and here."

Ironhide stared at one of the gods of his personal pantheon and wondered for the millionth time how he managed to make it this long without their company. "I was wondering if I could get time off for service this far. I've been good," he said with a slight grin, using the expression that had worked so many times in the past.

Mostly.

With Raptor.

Hard Drive laughed. He gazed at the hulking mech that met the standards of their familial body type. He was a phenom in the army but to Hardie, he would always be the little mech he held in his arms after separation, the one he taught how to fish and love hiking. He was the one that learned his love of animals from Raptor, his delight in reading from his Amma Trooper and Appa Scout. All of his family had some input into the Miracle Child before him all 'growed up'.

It almost worked.

"I can't do that without consent of the court, infant. You know that."

"Uh, I do, Appa, but I was hoping ..." He trailed off lamely. It sounded doubly worse inside his own helm.

Rockwell who was waiting for Jack to come so they could go inspect something somewhere watched both of them without comment. He was still a work in progress.

"Now, infant ..." Hardie said as he sat down on the edge of his desk. "You aren't asking for special favors are you?"

Ironhide considered his position. He was. "No."

Hardie laughed as the door opened and his brothers walked in with Delphi. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself." Sun turned to Ironhide, then hugged him. "You look unsettled. Anything we can do?" he asked with a big smile.

**"YEAH! YOU CAN SHOOT ME!"** Ironhide replied.

He would never learn.

=0=TBC 5-13-2020

ESL: mani/pedi: manicure and pedicure. A toe and fingernail job. :D:D:D I had a pedi once. OMG. SIGH!

NOTES:

Guest, good comments on the Knights. In the movie, TF: The Last Night, Prime hurries onto Lockdown's ship and approaches a stand of swords. Since Lockdown has them, they have to be not only incredibly special but sentient. He says to them, "Recognize a knight." Only then can he take one. Given that the swords are sentient, something I envisioned for RTR Tools, they will only accept a knight. Therefore, unless its a Prime feature not known until now, he's a knight, too. If they could recognize a Prime as well as a knight, Prime wouldn't have had to say anything, ergo, he's a knight. Given Prowl's martial background, its reasonable to assume he is as well. I would say that his background in personal combat that included outlawed tactics like Metalikato, he would be one as well. He's pretty thorough. I also am insinuating that Chromia is as well. Drift, Chromia, Prowl and Prime. Perhaps others at some point as well.

There's a series of four illustrated novels about Drift and in them he's hunting Decepticons. He takes the blame for something bad to allow Roddy to continue an important mission and gets ostracized for it until Ratchet finds him and its figured out. The stories are four novels and they work together, Drift and Ratchet to end the menace relating to 'stone people' whoever they are. (I only have the first issue.) In the end, they realize they have 'feelings' and become a couple that stays together until Ratchet's peaceful death eons later. It sounds like they were really sweet together. :D AW!

I have to get the other three books. :D:D:D


	280. Chapter 280

The Diego Diaries: Hyacinth (dd7 280)

=0=About 1301 joors on the TMC

Everyone sat around the big conference room table for the meet up to work out the plan of action against Polity and his threat. Also on the agenda was a possible pre-emptive strike against Ominous and a push back of promised calamity toward Razorclaw. It was a quiet group that was waiting for the last bunch to arrive from Cybertron. Laughter in the Ops Center just outside the door alerted everyone. They glanced at the door.

Hard Drive and Delphi walked in with grins, then took their places. Steiner was already here so he pulled a chair for Jack as he entered followed by Sun. Blackjack and Raptor carrying cows came inside with a chuckle between them, then they sat with Steiner. It was quiet for a moment. Then Turbine entered with a grin to find his place. It became quiet again.

Prime glanced at Hardie. "Is Ironhide coming?"

"He's standing outside the door," Hardie replied with a grin.

Prime stared at Hardie, then the door. Something …** AWESOME** must have happened to him. "Ironhide, come inside. We have to begin." Just before he called out again, the door slammed open, banging hard against the wall. It was then that Ironhide stepped inside.

They stared at him, all of those present shocked at his appearance for a moment. Then Prowl glanced at Raptor. "What happened to him? What's going on?"

"I merely granted his wish," Hardie said as Ironhide glowered at everyone as he thundered around the table to sit down beside Ratchet.

Ironhide glared at his great grandfather. **"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I *****EVER* ****MISSED YOU!"**

"There, there, infant," Turbine said as he patted Ironhide's arm. "Tell Amma about what happened, then I'll get you a treat."

Snickers rounded the room.

"Can you be my amma, too? I could use a treat," Jazz said with a snicker.

Ironhide glared at him. **"I AM IRONHIDE! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY AMMA!"**

Ratchet chuckled. "You're rallying. What happened to you, slagger, and how much work is it going to be to fix this?"

Ironhide's optical ridges narrowed as he glared at his great grand appa. "Tell them, slagger."

Hardie grinned. "That's **Grandpa** Slagger to you." He glanced at Prime and the others with no small sense of pride. "He asked for it. We delivered. Don't tell me that I'm not a good Appa to the infants."

**"I'M NOT AN INFANT!" **Ironhide said.

"You will always be our little mech, Ironhide. It's my great hope that you remember that, divining all of the love out of it that it means to all of us," Delphi said in a soft tone that usually brought Ironhide to his knee assemblies.

Like now.

He sat back, crossed his arms over his chassis and glared at everyone in speckled silence.

"What happened?" Mirage asked.

"Paint ball," Hardie said.

A moment was had as everyone parsed that through the internet, then all of them grinned at Hardie.

"Wow," Chromia who was sitting with Maelstrom who didn't have to come but did anyway. "Awesome."

"**FRAG THAT!"** Ironhide said. He was covered in about ten different colors of paint shot at him by his elders. Hardie had called them to come prior to returning to Mars for the meeting to 'grant the infant his wish' to 'shoot' him. They had come back to Mars to a mall where a shop had a huge space with sets for warfare. They'd ganged up on Ironhide from the start and buried him in shots of paint that exploded and covered him from finials to peds in giant splatters that looked like flowers.

"You wanted us to shoot you," Sun said. "We obliged. **Really**, nephew … I'm unclear on what you expected or wanted."

Ironhide glanced at him with a smirk. "The frag you do."

Huge laughter greeted that.

"You remind me of that French painter … I think he's French who paints impressionism. Something like Monet or Manet. He uses colors like that, sort of looking through a rainy window effect. Was that what you were shooting for? Notice how I did that? Huh? Huh?" Ratchet said with a giant smile.

**HUGE** laughter greeted that.

**NUCLEAR OPTICS AND HUGE WAVES OF BETRAYAL** also greeted that.

Ratchet stood and hoppity-skippitied to the door. Ducking out swiftly, he returned nearly immediately with a huge plate of donuts and a hot tea. Setting it down in front of Ironhide, he sat back. "Eat and feel better. You know ya wanna."

Ironhide glared at him, then pulled all of it close to his chassis. "**I DARE YOU TO TOUCH THIS!**"

Raptor who was watching him with a big grin leaned over and took one. "Thank you, grandson."

"Frag all of you," Ironhide said in a low voice as he began to eat his way to the bottom of the pile.

"Is that permanent paint?" Prime asked with morbid fascination.

"I'm not sure for him. All of us stepped under a shower that laid down protection for our armor if shot but we weren't," Sun said. "I know that he didn't."

"**YOU ALL COMMENCED TO FIRE ON ME UNTIL I WAS LAYING ON THE GROUND AND YOU CONTINUED SHOOTING EVEN THEN!"** Ironhide said as he held a ganache covered donut in his servo.

Prime leaned over and took it from Ironhide. "Thank you, Ironhide. This is my favorite kind."

"I have a standing order from The Energon Basket for them to be delivered to our home every few orns," Prowl said with a smirk. "Some of us got it."

"And some of us get it handed to us," Ratchet said as he dazzled Ironhide with a giant smile.

Ironhide frowned. Deeply.

"Why are we here? I forgot," Arcee said as she sat next to a smirking Magnus who was admiring Ironhide's new detailing with an almost unholy delight.

"We have to discuss the plan for Polity and raising the threat level on the local crims," Prowl said.

"Crims?" Chromia asked.

Prowl sat back. "I keep up with the jargon."

"Granny is nothing if not thorough," Ratchet said.

"He's down with the kids," Starscream purred.

Rainmaker howled.

Prime guffawed, then swallowed the rest of his outburst along with his donut as he avoided Prowl's frown. "Shall we begin?"

"Metroplex?" Prowl asked with a slightly indignant tone.

"We have four titans and two dreadnoughts coming who will be here tomorrow," Metroplex said as he grinned at Ironhide. "The four titans are hunters with a lot of skill, modified weapons systems and fortitude. The dreadnoughts are two of the fifteen that were made, all of whom remaining have been found and taken to Soft Space. They need upgrades and a few repairs but they're ready and willing."

"That is very heartening," Prime said. "My plan is to throw muscle at the local groups, maybe even going as far as taking Ominous out. I want a progression of possibilities and that will be the main task of all of you for the next few orns. I am assuming, district commanders, that you have seconds who can run your districts while you are here?"

They nodded and murmured in the affirmative.

"That relieves me. Cybertron is progressing very well and there can be no hiccups to the process," Prime replied. "Right now, I see three things that must be planned for with multiple possibilities for each. First, we must either eliminate Ominous or show him the error of acting against us in any manner at any time here on out. Secondly, we have to scan Razorclaw down to the nuts and bolts to draw a map of his operation and have it ready to utilize if he is to be brought down. Thirdly, we have to go out to the Bootes and punch Polity hard. I know he's going to build a kingdom there and it won't be small. He can draw anyone who leaves the Empire from that direction without us knowing or knowing much."

"Do you think that Ominous can flee our way or up the refugee trail if we take him on?" Springer said from a monitor nearby. He was sitting in his hospital room with a fully braced Drift in the chair beside him. "By the way, Dad, nice detailing, you hippy."

Ironhide frowned at the monitor as the room scanned meaning, then laughed loudly.

At him, not with him.

"Frag you, too, Sonny," Ironhide murmured as he ate another donut.

Prime who was smirking at both of them considered the question. "Whatever we do if we decide to clean them out, we must make an impenetrable wall between them and all that we protect. Titans and dreadnought class ships will make that possible if we plan this the way I envision it. First goal after scanning each group will be to either neutralize Ominous or destroy him. If we do the first, its a message to Razorclaw and Ominous both. If we do the second, its a vision of Razorclaw's future if he acts up or aligns with Polity."

"He might come out swinging if he comes to that conclusion," Hardie said.

Prime nodded. "That is why I want the titans and the Supremes to scan his entire operation so we can have the data to flesh out or change the plans we make now. I am not going to tolerate their unsecured presence much longer. I know that Razorclaw is menacing planets that are not in our direct line of vision."

"If we do this, then the refugee flow will have to be curtailed until this is completed or settled, however it goes. The humans will have to be curtailed as well. I can't see inviting anyone into space, even between Earth and Mars while we do this with Razorclaw. I don't envision Ominous being that big a threat. But Razorclaw might want to swarm out and they could destroy anything in the flight lanes if they do," Magnus said.

Prime nodded. "That is why we have to get this organized. I want plans on plans. I have to give a message to the colony about the bombing tomorrow. I would like to have some framework in place before 1200 joors when I speak so we can work on it to refine what we do prior to scanning for more intel. It will take time and organization when we do this. Scanning Razorclaw, then Ominous … it will decide for us which way to go but the paths have to be many and planned out well."

Everyone considered that, then Sun leaned on his elbows as he thought a moment. "All of our big ships will be useful for this, especially against Polity but we also have to have maneuvering room. This will take a lot of fleet planning," he said as he glanced at Starscream and Rainmaker. "I'm not clear that Seekers should be included in these operations. There's going to be a lot of very heavy ordinance fired and it would be easy to hit a Seeker by accident. Maybe you can be held for ship boarding and anything that's needed to be support against them on the ground. Strafing runs are enormous assets in ground based fighting."

They considered that, then Rainmaker nodded. "We can go as ship board personnel and then be launched as the situation calls. I agree about the heavy fire if such an encounter happens. We would be hurt one way or the other in the blasts."

"We can design teams that complement the overall assault focus," Starscream said. "This will be very heavy and dense fighting if it comes to that. If we scan either of them, their level of alert will go up. The element of surprise is forfeit unless we plan a highly coordinated, highly complex bridge scheme if and when we decide to take them down."

"Wheeljack and Perceptor, you will design that," Prime said. "Right now, I want us to sit here and break this down into possible actions, organizational designs and then the various parts each commander and format will be handling. The more coordination and planning that goes into this, the better the outcome."

They would sit for several joors building a framework for the operation in its stages, all of them but Ironhide. He would be sent to the detailer to get himself cleaned up.

=0=Bus Stop

The sand was really blowing, blizzard-like in its intensity. Standing on the corner waiting for the buses and cabs to arrive, Ratchet's elders leaned in together. The sand was stinging against their armor, its crystalline sharpness a serious obstacle to human settlement of Mars without their help. It wouldn't take much time before the sand abraded space suits of human design to kill the occupant.

"Do you see the buses, Corr?" Ratchet asked as he sheltered Docker a bit with his own body.

"I can't tell, Ratchet," Corr replied.

The wind howled and the orange dust blew hard, then lights could be seen coming. Buses lumbered into view, then pulled over. Doors opened and babies stepped down, grabbed and stuffed into holds by their family members and sitters. Praxus, Orion and Prowler were confiscated and so was Hero when her cab came. Sunspot and Spot, the titanic kids and Prime's showed up and huddled with their elders as other genitors grabbed their own infants.

"I think we can go, Docker. We have all of ours. Do you?" Kestrel asked as he held Spirit. The others were in holds or huddled around their amma and appa.

"We do, Kes," Ravel said. "We better go inside."

With that, they walked together toward the door of the tower where they lived. The doors were closed today but automatically opened to let them inside. It was a huge relief when they were.

=0=TBC 5-14-2020


	281. Chapter 281

The Diego Diaries: Mission (dd7 281)

=0=Evening

"Are you still pissing and moaning?"

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, then grinned in spite of himself. "No. Are you?"

"No. I thought you looked fetching, myself," Ratchet said. "You looked like a big bouquet of posies."

"Those slaggers hurt when everyone stands around you and shoots you point blank. They didn't tell me that they spray you so it'll wash off. I had to have the works at The Paint Box."

"You're lucky that they could fit you in," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Just then, a flock of sparklings ran out laughing madly as they ran for the big kid's rooms. The two watched them flash past with a cat, a bouncy dog and a little cow plodding along as fast as he could. Sunspot was with the big kids. They would be with them, too. Screeching and laughter rang out down there as they disappeared into the lounge where the kids were playing video games together.

Ratchet grinned. "Sounds good. What are you doing tomorrow? You have joors for school to attend to. I did all of mine already."

"We should get a discount given the number of kids we have," Ironhide said as he switched the channel to the news and muted it. The Bulletin Board was scrolling.

"You're on the slagging School Board. Make it rain, Ironhide," Ratchet said.

He grinned. "I am, aren't I."

The news came back so he turned up the sound.

"Welcome back to the evening news. I'm Geode reporting. And now for the sports and weather. We turn to Jacx for sports. Jacx?" he said to the mech sitting beside him.

"Well, we're in for a full slate of football games now that military personnel are back and signed off for play including our own Optimus Prime," he began.

=0=Up there

"… including our own Optimus Prime," said Jacx.

Prowl frowned.

Prime grinned. "Yes. Our own Optimus Prime."

Prowl frowned deeper.

Optimus loved when Prowl frowned.

=0=Down there

"There will be three games played during the week between Nova Cronum, the reigning champions and the Crater Comets, Tesarus versus Polyhex and Kalis versus Kaon. That game will be played in the stadium at Praxus, the Tesarus and Polyhex game at Polyhex while the Comets and Brigadiers will play in the Iacon Municipal Stadium in Iacon.

"All of these will be tough games. The Cybertronian teams play a very rough game with strong defenses and the usual mix up of running patterns. It was the edge for Nova Cronum to take the championship last year and I expect the same to be a big bonus for them this time around.

"Optimus Prime who leads the Comets was injured during the last mission to bring in a battle group ironically fought in space over the city of Nova Cronum. He was put on the injured list along with several other key players and only just now is deemed fit to play. I expect that to be a very tough game in the arena of his home town.

"Three games will be played here in the municipal and school stadiums. Vos versus Altihex. Polyhex versus Iacon and for the first time, Crystal City's Crushers will be here to play Simfur. All of the teams are fit, tough, determined to score wins and bring honor to their namesake cities and city-states. We'll be broadcasting all of them live with the honors handled by Commander Jazz of Kaon and Commander Blaster of Polyhex. There will be a pre-game show live from Cybertron in which we'll discuss the historic and cultural significance of these games as they stand, Mars and Cybertron joined in sport and include the human broadcast team from the MCA as well as take questions from sports writers all over the Earth, Cybertron and Mars.

"The Autobot City Amateur Rugby League will open play this weekend with games between the University League and the Open Ranks Municipal League for the chance to win the Martian Rugby League Cup this season. The winners last year were the University of Mars Senior Mech's team. We expect to carry that live following football.

"That line up will also be supported by broadcasts of the entire card of races at the Autobot City Speedway. The top match up and final race will be between Blurr of Iacon and Medco of Velocitron. Blurr and Medco are becoming quite a rivalry with both of them matching wins on three cards. They stand at 3 wins apiece against each other and three losses out of six races. This one, a tie-breaker is expected to be extremely exciting and the manager of the speedway has said that pre-race capacity attendance on site has been reached. The race will be carried live on Channel 182, the Sports Channel for those who can't attend but want to see great racing.

"It's noted that the Infant Football League and the T-Ball League for Primary Children will begin again in three decaorns. A call for coaches has resulted in the usual flood of good sparked individuals and they're much appreciated. Meetings for organizing will be posted on the Bulletin Board under Youth Sports or you can call Commander Ironhide who is the overall director of the program. For T-Ball, you can call The Watch Tower and leave a message for Commander Springer, Commander Drift and Commander Arcee of Iacon. All are invited to come watch the children play. The game is fierce and the skills are remarkable." He glanced at Geode. "That's sports tonight, Geode."

"I go to the children's sports. Such good play and such good sportsmanship. The adult leagues could take a page from their book," Geode said.

Jacx chuckled. "I agree."

Geode glanced at the camera. "Now, weather with Melli."

A young petite femme smiled at the camera as it switched to her. She was yellow, smart, personable and studying to be a meteorologist at the University. "Thank you, Geode. Today, the weather was a real trial for most of us with the sand storm and drop in temperatures that it engendered." A huge map of Mars came onto the screen with the locations of all the groups of cities, the outlying stations, the human habitations and various depots that were part of the Cybertronian landscape here and overlays of weather notations including a translucent beige shape showing the extent of the sand storm. "Let's check the temperatures today. Here in The City, the temperature at its highest was -120 degrees. Most of the urban centers reported temperatures in the same range.

"Seven Cities North, their hub city reported the lowest temperature in the colony at -132 degrees during the orn. Human habitats ranged in the -100 to -110 degree range. Its fortunate that they're in lock down during the sand storm which is the cause of such unseasonably cold day time temperatures. This trend will continue into tomorrow when the storms are expected to die down around 2400 joors on the TMC. The alerts and lock downs will remain in place until that happens and the all clear is given.

"Particulates will be present in the air for a few orns following due to weak gravity and our thin atmosphere. They'll eventually filter down but it might take some time and a haze makes transportation difficult. There's also berms of blown sand and dust which will be hard packed due to the winds. Public Works will be removing them as the winds die down but it'll take time. You're encouraged to move about with care. The Grid GPS system will continue to be available for link in by anyone who desires through the emergency.

"As for the planet itself, we are entering late spring with all its various winds and melting of permafrost in equatorial and temperate locations. In the north, the cold has descended upon the ice pack and will continue to hold it in check through this, the warmest part of the year. Even if there are greater temperature fluctuations here, they'll be negligible for the southern and northern climes," she said as she pointed out temperatures and special conditions for most of the cities and locations of import on the map, stating them as she went along.

"The decaorn's forecast is a continuation of the pattern that's been dominating our equatorial position for the past seven decaorns. Winds will be negligible following the sand storm with mostly calm periods during the daytime. There will be continued melting of ice in the regions both north and south of us, though it'll not be harmful to any of our activities or outposts including those in the craters of Olympus Mons.

"We expect winds variable between 15 and 30 miles per hour over the next few orns with them tapering off to 2-4 miles per hour. The winds measured in the current storm are between 85 and 185 miles per hour but will taper off tomorrow and end about midnight of the same orn. Visibility for the next few orns will be limited and in some places impossible. If you travel on the TransWorld Highway be prepared to encounter drifting sand and dirt as well as experience limited visibility. Internal GPS and widely set sensors are suggested. Be prepared to wait in some areas where drifts have reached impassable levels.

"The forecast will play following this presentation. It is updated every joor by the Meteorological Center at the Emergency Command Center at Fortress Maximus. The road conditions call number and that of the weather forecast center can be found in the Community Bulletin Board in the IntraCom folder. You may also call the emergency number for conditions at the Emergency Command Center at The Watch Tower in Metrotitan. The number is 2221444." She turned to Geode. "Back to you, Geode."

"Thank you, Melli. When we come back we will have all the news in summary and notices. Optimus Prime will be giving a statement about the bombing that took place in the Watch Tower in Metroplex tomorrow at 1200 joors which will be carried live. For now, we will return after these messages."

The Community Bulletin Board began to roll showing temperatures and forecasts of nearly every important, settled or developed area world wide, then switched to Cybertron for the same complete with detailed maps.

=0=Up there

"Do you know what you'll say?"

Prime considered that. "Mostly."

"Are you going to talk about the Pantheon and how They intervened?"

"Yes," Prime said. "They are trying to make a point and I think I know what it is. I will assist them in this endeavor."

=0=Down there

"What do you think, Ironhide?"

"I think lunch looks good at the Youngling School tomorrow," Ironhide said with a grin.

"That's my mech," Ratchet said with a snicker.

=0=Up there nearby in a hospital room

"What do you suppose Prime will say?"

"I don't know. He **did** mention that the Pantheon was involved so I suppose everyone will expect him to speak to it," Springer said. He was feeling pretty well. Therapy was kick ass, mostly his own and though he hated it, the pain was receding and he felt the gathering of his old self on the horizon. Drift on the other hand was still a hot mess.

"How do you feel?" Springer asked for the dozenth time that orn.

Drift grinned, then glanced at Springer as best he could around the neck brace. "Ask me tomorrow when my bling is removed."

Springer grinned. "I hear ya. You better be on your peds for the game. We have to go to Iacon to see it. The kids are coming and 'we have to go, Commander, or it won't be as fun'."

They grinned at each other.

"Well, that settles it then," Drift said with a snicker. "Can you pass me the bowl?"

Springer handed him the popcorn bowl as the news came back on.

=0=News

"Welcome back to the Hourly News. I'm Geode of Camerton and these are the headlines today. A sand storm of unprecedented size and strength has descended upon the colony from the west equatorial region of Mars that follows the Valles Marineris. Given a unique combination of circumstances, a storm of level 3 magnitude arose and marched toward the colony almost without warning. It has lowered visibility to nearly zero, halted a great deal of ground commerce and travel while only slowing down the flight schedule off world.

"The tourist industry is taking a hit at the moment but the Head Meteorologist at the Emergency Command Center at Fortress Maximus, Kaylo of Uraya said that this storm would conclude at or about 2400 joors on the TMC tomorrow. Even though there'll be lingering effects of particulate matter in the atmosphere fifteen miles into the sky, it'll clear in a matter of orns. The human visitors to Mars have been captive in the Resort of Autobot City and a spokesman there said that any days missed inside will be added to their vacation stay to make up that time for sightseeing and other resort experiences.

"Public Works is mapping out a plan to carry away the millions of tons of sand, dirt and rocks that have blown in from the deserts but concede it'll take time to accomplish this. You are asked to be patient during this process.

"Schools will continue as will most businesses and industries but the human habitations will be in lock down until the situation is safe for them to return to normal activities. All transport of goods and services will be running though the overland trains will be out of operation until their tracks are cleared." Geode said as he continued the news.

=0=Up there nearby

"Daddy?"

"What, Princess?"

"Did you ask Uncle Optimus if we can come to Iacon for the game this weekend?"

Will Lennox glanced over his paperwork to peer at his daughter who was finishing up her homework. She was sitting on the floor with all her stuff spread out on the coffee table. Nearby at the dining table, Sarah was working on her stuff which was spread out as well. They looked like an accountant convention. "I don't know if that will happen. Cybertron isn't safe and the stadium … I haven't see it since it was a ruin."

"It won't be. They rebuilt it. We're studying city-states in geography and we're working on Iacon and Praxus. The city wouldn't have a game if it wasn't rebuilt. Right?" she asked with a grin.

Lennox considered that. "I'm not sure that I want either of you on Cybertron right now. Its still a wreck and the camps … you can't imagine what they're like."

"Then we have to go, Daddy. We have to see how our city is coming along. Cybertron needs to know we care about them, all of us. We're Cybertronian, too." She stared at him with a solemn serious expression.

He found himself floundering. "If Optimus thinks its safe, then I'll consider it."

She smiled like the sun. "Call him, Daddy. I want to go with Sunspot, Bos, Co-D and Reflector. They're coaches of both Kaon and the Comets. Bos and Sunny are going with the twins to Polyhex and we can coach the Comets in Iacon, me, Co-D and Reflector." She smiled again. It made sense to her. "If you call him, I can face time everyone. The Watch Youth Auxiliary are going, too. They wouldn't if it wasn't safe."

Will stared at her, then his smirking wife. It never ended, his amazement, how much both of them took to this place. He sat back, then brought out his encrypted phone. He dialed it. After a moment, the velvet tones of Optimus Prime could be heard. "This is Prime."

"Optimus, this is Lennox. Sorry to call you at home but my daughter has a question for you," Will said as Annie jumped up and ran to him, sitting down beside her dad. "Uh, I think she wants to ask it."

"I am listening," an amused voice said over the line.

"**UNCLE OPTIMUS! HI! HOW DO YOU FEEL?" **

"I am fine, Annabelle. I am told you have a question," he said.

"I do. The Watch Auxiliary is going to your game on Cybertron. I was wanting to know if I can come, me, Dad and Mama. I want to see you win and show the Cybertronians there that the Cybertronians here love them, all of them," Annie said.

It was silent a moment.

"William, what is your feeling about this?"

Lennox glanced at Sarah who grinned, then shrugged. He sighed. "Well, I don't know how ready Cybertron is to have someone come who requires as much effort to care for as us. I was sort of hoping you could tell me what you think about this? You know we love football and Annie is your biggest fan but things are still rough there and … you know," he trailed off.

He hoped Optimus did.

=0=At the other end

Prime grinned at Prowl who looked amused himself. "I do believe his daughter is determined to do her best to be a good Cybertronian. I think that deserves support. What do you think?"

"I agree," Prowl said with a snicker. "I also like to see Lennox flail."

"Me, too," Optimus said with a grin. He released the mute button. "I have discussed it with Prowl and we both find nothing there that would be a danger to you or your family. We would both be gratified to have you come to the game. I will instruct Sciences to modify the travel cases for your daughter. I am assuming there will be others who want to come as well?"

Lennox stared at the phone with a mild sense of betrayal. "Uh, I would imagine it."

"Then we are of one processor, William. I will be delighted to grant Annabelle's request," Prime said.

**"THIS IS SO GREAT, UNCLE OPTIMUS! HUG UNCLE PROWL FOR ME, OKAY?"** she said with delight herself.

"That will also be accomplished. Is there more, William?" Prime asked with notable amusement in his tone.

"Uh, no. That about does it, Optimus," Lennox said with resignation.

"Very well," Prime said. "Good night to all." Then he hung up.

Lennox stared at his phone, then his daughter.

Annie hugged him tightly. **"THANKS, DAD! YOU'RE THE GREATEST! I HAVE TO GO TELL EVERYONE!"** She jumped up and ran for her room down the hallway of their apartment.

"Annie-" Lennox began. He stared at the hallway. "Don't bring your whole class," he said then glanced at Sarah. "I'm not very good at this am I."

Sarah who was laughing shook her head, then grinned at him. "No. I don't think you are."

=0=Up there

Prime hugged Prowl who he pulled onto his lap. "This one is from Annabelle Lennox," he said as he hugged Prowl again.

"Thank you, Annabelle," Prowl said in the middle of Prime's massive arms. He laughed. "Poor Lennox. Such a schmuck."

"I think I like that word."

Prowl grinned. "It's yours."

It was silent a moment, then Prowl glanced upward. "I was thinking of bringing my amma and appa as well as Jetta's genitors. Jetta and Elita said they appear to be much better and maybe a game will do them a good turn. I'll ask him about whether going to Cybertron the way it is will be detrimental. If it is, then we can have them over for dinner instead afterward, all of them and your genitors after the game. It'll be a good way to get back together again. I think having Arcee and Magnus over as well would be a nice touch."

"It would be, a very nice one," Optimus said. "If they can benefit from coming, it might be fun for them to watch half their family beat Nova Cronum."

Prowl snickered. "I like a mech with confidence."

Prime grinned. "I try," he said as they both laughed.

=0=Down there

It was the usual goat rodeo getting five infants, one youngster and three tall youths in their berths but it was accomplished. A list of who got the cow and who had to wait their turn was hung on the bulletin board outside the office. Genesis got Robby tonight. It was a cozy fit on the berth with a titanic youngster and a cow that expected his share of the pillow. Light went out and two big mechs trudged for the berth themselves. They did their business then fell onto the berth, weary to the core.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet glanced at Ironhide beside him. "Don't forget church tomorrow."

Ironhide snorted, then glanced at him. "You're a sorry source of support. Just so you know."

"Actually, I've been basking in your high moral sanctity since this began. By the way," he lied. "There was a message from Appa Trooper to have you come over and audition for a singing part in his operetta, Destiny."

Ironhide glanced sharply at Ratchet. "You're joking. Right?"

Ratchet grinned. "I am."

Ironhide let out a softly vented sigh. "Slagger."

Ratchet grinned. "It was from Amma Scout."

**"WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

It would take a while to get five concerned little kids back to their berths and even longer for Ratchet to find a pillow and blanket for the couch.

=0=TBC 5-15-2020 **LONG ONE TONIGHT! :D:D:D. 5-16-2020  
**

I hope all is well. I was outside pulling weeds when a pair of fighter jets from Elmendorff Airbase in Anchorage flew low and slow over the town. They were there to salute the nurses, doctors and caregivers as well as other essential workers. I thought about Starscream and his trine when I saw them. Fighters that close up are an extraordinary thing to see. I last saw them during 9/11 when the world shut down flying and they were making a rectangular route over Alaska for patrol. Take care out there and know you are loved. Please, practice what they told us. Its starting to spike again since everyone relaxed the rules. We've been together, many of us for ten years. Here's looking at ten more. This, too, shall pass. I'm old. Believe me. ;)


	282. Chapter 282

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath and Storms (dd7 282)

Had to do a thing last night. Sorry. :D:D:D:D

=0=Early morning in The City

He walked along relying more on his inner GPS than his optics. Around him, the storm raged with sand and dirt, small rocks and debris grinding against him as he headed toward the Temple. The storm would howl all orn long into the night but the forecast still held that it would begin to die down starting at midnight. He hoped so. For the millionth time, he felt glad to be himself and not an organic who'd be abraded if not smothered in the sand wailing around and against him.

Traffic lights could be made out through the haze as he came to a cross street. Halting long enough to ascertain traffic which was nearly nonexistent this early, he crossed and continued. Today was the sixth day of his penance. His Amma Turbine was going to hold him to his sentence, adding his rather fine voice to the solemnities of the Prayer Cycle #17 for the Dead, something he'd loved to hear for its amazing harmonies among other hymns and prayers that his amma had always cheerfully sung around the house when he stayed with him and Appa Raptor. Sometimes Turbine would sing them out of tune for his own amusement, drawing big laughter from the beloved grandson that Ironhide was.

Lights from businesses getting ready for the orn could be seen here and there as well as the two or three that stayed open all night. He passed them heading for the District down the road including the road to the Diner even though he was hungry.

He was always hungry.

Or so he was told by old Tight Aft.

That slagger was snoring away on the couch, a sight that made him grin as he sneaked out. It wasn't often that he got past Ratchet without waking him but he'd been at this six orns and it seemed like the pattern of his life now. Go to the Temple and help sing the prayers, something that was even more important to him now after seeing the poignancy of the hidden shrine, then he would go to the Medical Center and hustle them pots and pans. He had a rhythm now and getting that done faster than the orn before made it a game.

Sorta.

It beat anything worse.

Bed pans.

He grinned as he reached the gate, then entered to walk to the platform seemingly far away. Crossing it through the piling sand, something that the priests swept off during the orn almost constantly for the pilgrims, he entered its dark confines. The moment he did the howling was over, stilled by the design and seemingly the sanctity of the place. The Allspark turned silently in its pride of place, hanging like a miracle in the spotlights that shone on it orn and night. He walked to the steps, then down to the Well where everyone was gathered including Rockwell.

Sun and Jack were there, chatting with Turbine and several priests. Turbine was also, standing to one side conversing with Lady Sela. There were dozens of priests there, all of them from Cybertron and it appeared to Ironhide that they were here to join the sing along. He grinned. He wondered if that would excuse him, their participation. It wouldn't but it might earn him a patted servo. He glanced at Rockwell who was going through the material on his data pad.

Turbine turned toward everyone, then grinned. "Shall we begin? They're about to conclude their portion on Cybertron," he said.

Everyone gathered around the Well as Turbine listened off line to the verses that were playing for him from Simfur. He waited for them to end, then nodded to the others. It was then that he picked it up and began to sing. He had a beautiful voice, strong and mellow, smooth and tenor-ish. It could soar into the heavens, then whisper like a child. He began as the others listened, then all their voices joined. The acoustics of the building were phenomenal and the sound was magnified. For the few early birds there, it was divine. They gathered at the balcony, the banister and the steps to listen. It would go on like this for some time.

Ironhide and Rockwell would add their own voices at the right time.

=0=At the scene of the crime

Ratchet juggled those pots and pans. Children were wolfing down food like they were starving, a cow, cat and dog were pigging out nearby and he was in a hurry. He had to discharge Drift and Springer, something he'd earmarked for himself. He was going to make sure those two slaggers were up to it. He was also going to visit Imaldo and Corsair to see their improvements, then head out for a couple of home cases before sprinting to The Fortress for the Senior Autobot meeting about Polity and everyone else.

"Ada, are you going to eat? Can I help you?" Sunspot asked as he watched Ratchet refill plates.

Ratchet glanced at him. "Sit still a moment."

Everyone paused their movements to stare at Sunspot, then Ratchet. Sunny had frozen in place as Ratchet stared at him. Then Ratchet smiled and began to dish up food again. "There. That was more help than you can imagine."

Everyone laughed as Sunspot slid down, walked around the table, then embraced Ratchet's leg. "You're funny," he said with a chuckle.

"You're a miracle of cuteness," Ratchet replied as he rubbed Sunny's wings gently.

**"ADA! LOU DOIN' POT!?"**

Ratchet glanced at Orion who smiled brilliantly. He chuckled himself. "Sure."

Huge laughter greeted that as they continued to eat, chat and hustle for the buses. The big kids finished, then began to help gather dishes, set babies down and organize clean up. They were a godsend to Ratchet as he hustled to put treats in book bags, organize infants and sort out messages and home work. When everyone was ready, five infants lined up at the door, a dog with a boy and three kids bigger than him, he laughed.** "ONWARD HO!"**

They filed out, the big kids picking up little ones as Ratchet stowed Halo. Down they went, then over to the door. Staring out at the brown swirl and haze, they all glanced at Ratchet. He considered the slag outside. "You stay inside," he said. "Come out when I call you." With that, he walked outside.

It was astonishing the intensity of the wind. He leaned into it to reach the stop where Prowl was hunkered down with Miler. The children were in carry holds, it would appear. **"WELL! ISN'T THIS GREAT!"**

They glanced at him, two almost identical black and white mechs, then one grinned. "It's sort of interesting," Miler said as he held onto the bus stop sign. All around them mechs and a femme were waiting with their children either in arms or stowed.

**"THIS IS THE PIT!"** Prowl said over the roar of the wind. **"I'M THINKING EVERYONE SHOULD STAY HOME WHO ISN'T ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL!"**

"**I AGREE! I'LL TELL PRIME YOU AREN'T COMING!"** Ratchet replied, earning a fist in the gut.

Fortunately, buses began to come and as they arrived, Ratchet called for the relevant kids. A cab came for Hero who was gently placed inside by Ratchet, then waved off until she disappeared from sight almost immediately. Prowler went by bus today and then the titanic kids. When he was finished with this, he glanced at the others. **"SEE YOU SHORTLY!"**

"**NOT IF I CAN SEE YOU FIRST!"** Prowl said to Ratchet's retreating back.

"**HA! HA! GRANNY!"** Ratchet replied though it was possible the wind swallowed his retort up.

They stared after him, then Miler looked at Prowl. **"THIS IS MADNESS!"**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TODAY!?"** Prowl asked.

"**I THINK VENTURE WANTS TO SPEND THE ORN WITH HIS GENITORS! WE'RE GOING TO INTRODUCE THEM TO THE CLUB SCENE!"** Miler replied.

Prowl stared at his little ada who had no idea that there were two possible applications to that statement, 'club scene. One led to nice doilies for your house and maybe a stamp collection and the other, usually for him anyway, to jail. He grinned.** "HOW ABOUT LUNCH LATER, THEN! I'LL CALL YOU!"**

"**I LIKE THAT IDEA! HOW ABOUT LETTING ME TAKE POSSIBILITY WITH ME! CORSAIR ADORES THE CHILDREN!"** Miler asked.

Prowl passed the baby over, then walked his ada to the Metro. When they were safely inside, he continued onward, battling the gale force winds to The Fortress where he would find that Optimus had already called an orn off for the weather. Only the essential personnel of the colony would be working and then only on the emergency rotation … two joor service, then home.

=0=45th floor, Autobot City Medical Center, Autobot City, Private Room #311

Ratchet carefully removed the braces that had forced Drift to recharge sitting up in a chair. He checked him over gently, then plugged in. Data whirled, then he unplugged, tucking the cord back inside his wrist. "Well, the welds and other slag are doing gangbusters reintegrating. I'd say that they're good enough for you to go home. I'm having Home Healthcare come twice an orn to do baselines on you. I want to see how fast the protoform regenerates along your back and neck struts. Your hardware replacements are doing very well but you might feel a bit of fatigue and maybe even dizziness for a few. That's natural but the way you react to it is sit down until it passes

"Your orders are to go home, sit and sleep, rest for about two orns, then we can see how you're doing. If you don't follow these orders, you'll return here. If you frag around or even frag, you can disturb the healing process and we **START ALL OVER AGAIN!**" he said as he leaned in close to Drift.

Drift leaned back, his noggin reverberating. "What did you say?"

Ratchet smirked. "You're handsome. Figure it out."

Drift chuckled, then glanced at Springer. "How's he?"

"He's ornery, handsome and tall. He's got it all," Ratchet said as he scanned Springer. He glanced at Drift. "I don't suppose I need to tell you that."

Drift snickered. "You might. I been sick."

"Excuses," Springer said with a snicker. "Are we go?"

"To your house. I'm putting you on the radar, my **personal** radar. If you leave the plan, I will El Kabong your noggins. Then you come back here. That will be an order. Savvy?" he asked with a brilliant smile.

They laughed, then agreed.

"Come on," Ratchet said as he steadied Drift as he rose. "We're taking a bridge to your living room. **NO** jostling. I can't emphasize how important this is."

They followed him out, down and into their living room from one of the small Med Center on-site bridges. After settling, Ratchet walked to the door to answer a knock. He opened it and a couple of kids came in with boxes. He took them, snarked with them, then they left.

Springer and Drift watched Ratchet walk to the table to set the boxes down. He began to unpack them. "I'll fix your meal now. Home Healthcare will come at meal times for the next few orns. You sit and watch the boob tube, play games, do phone Sexy and behave." He carried two large meal cartons over, then returned for beer. After that, he went back for funny hats, then put them both on the two mech's helms. Stepping back, he took copious snaps, then subbed his camera. "There. Old Ma took care of ya. I'll see ya later. You have full permission to call me at any time." He smiled brilliantly.

"Okay," Springer said with a snicker.

Ratchet patted his arm, then walked to the door. He left in seconds.

Drift and Springer stared at the door then each other. "That was fun. I love your fascinator."

Drift grinned. "Well, you know ..."

Both of them laughed loudly, opened their food boxes and turned on the television. It was good to be home again.

=0=TBC 5-17-2020

fascinator: a tiny hat usually sitting oddly on a person's head almost as if glued on. I think fascinators are the greatest thing IN THE GALAXY! Some of them are so damned cute and others … think Beatrice and Eugenie at I believe it was William and Kate's wedding. :D:D:D:D:D


	283. Chapter 283

The Diego Diaries: Blow (dd7 283

=0=Ops Center shortly before 0900 hours on the TMC, just before the planning meeting

"It's brutal out there," Ratchet said as he trailed sand into the Center. He pulled a chair to sit across from Optimus and Prowl. Pulling out Halo, he set her on the table and slid her to Prime.

"Hello there," OIptimus said sweetly as she looked up with a giant smile. She held out her arms so Uncle Otis could hold her. He did. Happily.

'What's new?" Ratchet asked.

"There was a fight at Club Cybertron shortly ago between an unknown individual. It involved Barricade and Scorponok," Prowl replied as he picked up a data pad to peruse it again.

"Wow. Someone has a death wish. Who is it?" Ratchet asked as he took the pad, then read it. He grinned. "Springer really has to step it up here among the ranks about report writing. 'The perpetrator is an unknown fragger from somewhere and fights dirty, the slagger. Not Barricade or Scorponok, but me and three other officers. Frag him'." Ratchet smiled. "Classic."

Prime and Ratchet laughed loudly while Prowl frowned. "I'm glad you find that funny."

"We do," Prime replied. "I wonder who this is and if its a holdover from earlier times."

"He's clammed up," Prowl said as Prime grinned. Prowl was all about the jargon.

"Read his transponders, slagger. He has five," Ratchet said.

"I order** you** to do that," Prowl said.

Prowl and Prime stared at him for almost too long, then both burst into laughter.

Prowl frowned again.

Prime grinned. Again.

"Go to the jail and find out what his numbers are, Loon. Bring them back and lets end a mess before it begins," Prowl said.

Ratchet snickered, then rose. "Little Miss Priss. Slagger. Granny."

"That's it. Be the adult and call me names, Loon," Prowl said with a smirk.

Prime grinned.

Ratchet snickered as he walked for the door, out into the Rec Room, then to the big doors. He knew he could take the Metro under The Fortress but where would be the fun in that?

He paused at the doors, then stepped out into hurricane force winds. He disappeared from view immediately.

=0=Staring at a grid data map that Prowl pulled from the Ops Center's arsenal

He lit Ratchet up on the pad. "Loon is walking over. He's out of his processor."

"I think he's getting your horned ungulate," Prime teased as he held a sleepy and much contented Halo. He grinned at Prowl.

"I don't know what you mean but lets have a little fun, shall we?" Prowl said with a smirk. "Prowl to Loon."

A moment's silence, then Ratchet spoke back. :What do you want, Granny?:

"I'm going to help you get there in one piece. I have you on a grid map."

:Where am I?: Ratchet asked.

"Go straight ahead, straight ahead, Ratchet," Prowl said as he grinned to himself.

Prime who was watching the progress amidst streets, traffic, ships and objects located all over the airfield glanced at Prowl. He sat back himself. This could be fun. Too bad Ironhide wasn't here, he considered but the big mech was slagging dishes at the Med Center. He grinned again. Sometimes his life was a miracle.

It was silent, then a loud thump came over the intercom system.

Prowl snickered. "Hey? You there?"

It was silent a moment as Ratchet lay flat on his back. He'd walked into a mountain of pallets with machine parts for Cybertron and fallen on his aft. As he lay there, sand began to bury him. :I am. Why?:

Prowl grinned. "I don't know. I thought you might have walked into something. You are, after all, The Loon™."

Ratchet staggered up, spit a bucketful of sand from his mouth, then began to feel his way forward in the blinding storm. He leaned into the wind which nearly lifted him off the ground. He laughed in spite of himself. This was going to be epic.

"Go straight ahead," Prowl said as he watched Ratchet feel his way forward, then run into the side of a ship. Down he went again. Prowl sat back as he formulated more 'advice' and 'directions' to give him. It would involve several more slaggings if Primus was his friend. "Keep going ahead, Ratchet. You're nearly across."

"Lying slagger," Ratchet replied as he felt his way forward. He touched metal, figured another ship though he couldn't scan since the static electricity of the sand in the storm was messing with his tech. / … **aha**! I found it, slagger. I'm going this wa- .../

**KA-BONG!**

Prime stared at the map. "You should have told him that he would avoid the ship but fall over the ship's maintenance vehicle there."

"I should. My bad," Prowl said with a grin.

Prime chuckled. "That's **my** line."

Prowl grinned. Sometimes his life was a miracle.

=0=Once more with feeling. Literally.

Ratchet saw the lights of one of the big hangars at the commercial district, then walked there through the drifting sand. He patted it as he walked its length knowing Cultural Center Road was ahead of him. He felt his way along, then reached the edge of the curb. He reached down, patted it, then stood back up. Stepping out, he spun, flew through the air, then landed on the soft sand. His optics twirled a moment as he relaxed into the sensations.

:Loon?:

"What, slagger?"

:Where are you?:

"I just got hit by a truck."

Prime and Prowl glanced at each other as the guilt of the ages crept up on at least one of them.

Prime was ever, is and always will be a good boy. Prowl on the other hand …

"Get up or do I need to send Seal Team 6?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet laughed riotously off line, then composed himself. "No. I'll just lay here until I die. Get a metal detector to find me in the morning. I'm under two feet of sand as it is now."

Prime and Prowl laughed in spite of themselves, then Prowl watched the map as Ratchet staggered back up, patted himself all over, then steeled his guts. Guessing that all was well, he made it across the street with a decided limp. Guessing where the Courthouse was, he began to gimp his way forward, feeling as he walked.

"That mech is mad," Prowl said as he watched Ratchet walk past the pathway to the door, then turn in where the statuary was standing.

"Are you going to tell him where he is and direct him out?" Prime asked as he studied the map, too.

Prowl stared at Prime, then the map. "Nah."

Prime grinned. "Okay."

They both laughed loudly.

So did everyone in the Ops Center. Internally.

Ratchet on the other hand was slowly inching his way forward, sliding a foot at a time, then flailing his arms forward to ward off doom. As he crept closer, his confidence grew until he caught his big old ped and face planted on the ground. On the way down, he grabbed at the air, gripped a statue and with a piece of it in his servo, landing hard on the ground.

He lay there a moment, then crawled forward. Continuing to crawl toward a faint light ahead, spitting out sand between loud laughter, he finally bumped his helm on the huge glass doors of the Courthouse at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars. Pulling himself up, he heaved at the door until it opened, then flew out of his servo. It slammed against the wall and shattered.

=0=Ops Center

"SHATTER!"

Prowl and Prime (along with everyone else in the place) startled, jumping slightly in their seats. "Ratchet?"

It was stone silent a moment, then voices speaking over themselves were heard…

:WHAT THE FRAG IS THAT!?:

:IT LOOKS LIKE A MECH! GRAB HIM! HE'S STARTING TO BLOW AWAY!:

It sounded like world war three as the mech was apparently grappled, then dragged inside the courthouse. Running feet could be heard, then something slammed against a metallic frame. The storm sounds disappeared as the sound of welding took its place.

Then it was silent.

:Ratchet?:

Ratchet who was sagging in the grasp of two or three mechs crept to his knees. "I'm here, slagger, no thanks to you."

:Well, good to know. Hurry with the transponder details. He'd due in Magistrate Court shortly:

Everyone listened to Prowl, then glanced at Ratchet. He smiled a dazzler as sand filtered out of his mouth. "He loves me," Ratchet said as he began to stagger to the elevator. He filtered a steady stream of sand behind him as he reached it, then walked inside. Waving at the punters, the doors closed.

They stared at him, then each other. A younger mech glanced at an older one. "He could have taken the Metro."

"We know, youngling, we know," the older mech said quietly.

=0=Down the building to the jail house we go

Ratchet stepped out of the elevator, then limped to the command center that ran the entire ten level jail beneath this, the first courthouse and the premiere one of the three that now existed in the colony. "Hey, Milo. I need to see the new slagger, the one that picked a fight with Barricade and Scorponok."

"Hi, Ratchet. I think he needs a straight jacket myself," Milo said. "He's on the third floor in holding, Block six, cell three."

"Thanks, Milo," Ratchet said as he limped onward.

"Hey, Ratchet."

Ratchet looked back. "What's in your servo?"

Ratchet stared at it, then walked back to hand it to Milo. "I tripped. I think that's the codpiece from the Prima statue out front." He grinned, then limped onward.

Milo stared at him, then the trail of sand behind him. "You could have taken the Metro," he said to no one in particular. He stared at the broken bit of statuary in his servo. "I hope you didn't need that, Lord Prima," he said softly. Then he laughed loudly.

=0=On a dimensional plane

"I do not find that funny."

"We do, Prima." -half a dozen of the Pantheon laughing their faces off

=0=Ops Center

"He's inside the courthouse," Prowl said as he sat back with a grin. "He's mad."

"He is." -Prime

"He's me if I had no shame." -Prowl

Prime grinned. He wasn't going there.

=0=In the big house now

He walked down the block pausing before cell three. "Hi. I'm Ratchet."

The big mech inside, not unhandsome but possessing an air of deviance that blighted his looks faintly glanced up at him. "What do you want?"

"Your transponder number," Ratchet said as he scanned the kid picking up all five of them. "You want to sober up?"

The kid sat back staring at Ratchet with appraising optics. "I wouldn't say no."

Ratchet sent it, watching the kid come back to his senses. "Wanna talk? Confess? Cry on my shoulder? I have wayward younglings myself."

He smirked at Ratchet. "Nope."

"Okay. See ya," Ratchet said as he limped back to the door. He entered the elevator, went to the fifth floor, then followed the directions to the Metro station located here next to the dedicated train line that led to the prison, jail, other courthouses, the hospital and mental care center. He took the one that would cut back around, then end up at The Fortress.

Ratchet was no one's fool. Twice.

=0=Moments later

He limped into the Ops Center still covered in sand and looking scoured in the way a pot would be if it were cleaned by a sand blaster. He sat down at the table, then smirked at both of them. "First of all, frag both of you. Truly."

"You look terrible. Take a shower after you tell me what I want to know," Prowl said with a grin on his face. "We have a reputation to maintain here, slagger."

Ratchet trod on his ped, then smiled beautifully. "Like I said ..."

Prowl swallowed his grimace as Prime snickered. "Were you really hit by a truck, Ratchet?" he asked.

"I was but don't let it mess up your hair, slagger," Ratchet said. He sent the transponder numbers to Prowl. "They don't match. The easy one is changed but the other four aren't. The numbers on four are the truth and the other is a 'boob job' as the humans would say."

Prime guffawed, then swallowed it as Prowl shot him a cool look.

"Don't encourage him," Prowl said. He took the numbers, then walked to a data port nearby.

Prime glanced at Ratchet. "It is very bad out there. Why did you not take the Metro?"

Ratchet considered that. "It was more fun the other way."

Ratchet and Prime, both kids from the wrong side of the street who had to make their own fun out of thin air were simpatico for a moment before Granny came back. He sat. "It appears that we have a road rage gang in our midst," he said.

=0=TBC 5-18-2020

horned ungulate: goat D:D:D

Back at ya, Leoness. :D:D:D


	284. Chapter 284

The Diego Diaries: Rage (dd7 284)

=0=Go there

The train system throughout the colony was a work and a wonder. The Metro lines carried millions of bots all orn long and into the night. It never stopped running and was directed, each train, by an automated system. It ran a number of lines, some that circled each individual city, others that branched off to others directly and one that circled the entire colony endlessly. The branch lines to other places were each color coded and it helped the citizens to figure out their routes every orn: "You take a yellow line to X station, then catch a blue to X place, then switch up there to take another yellow line to X station, then a green to the neighborhood."

It was designed to take millions of bots of the roads and did it beautifully. There were three other systems, all of these secured, dedicated and not utilized by the civilian population. The oldest was the underground freight train system, all of them automated which worked for the armories and depots. Those ran parallel to the civilian lines in specially designed cars that **NEVER** carried munitions with their detonators. They were duds until they reached their destination, either a hub depot or the fight line for use. That system was Ironhide's personal 'choo-choo' according to Appa Raptor and the elders of his family often took rides on them with him for the lulz.

So, often, did Prime if the truth were known.

The second dedicated train system was that which was commanded by, of all mechs, Springer. It was part of the security transport of the colony and carried dangerous mechs and femmes here and there. It was as heavily password protected and coded as the armory trains and in its confines prisoners could go from the prison to the courthouse to the Medical Center to the Processor Health Hospital and any combination of these without ever being seen by anyone but their guards. It never paralleled any of the colony's other train e and this was one of the most draconian transports ever, designed to prevent escape or anyone getting hurt if a rampage broke out.

The third was also an Ironhide family favorite as well as Optimus Prime. It was the overland train system, the only one that did, that ran on several hundred miles of track that took construction materials and workers, equipment and supplies to every place in the colony. Each new sight was added to the system which grew with every stroke of Optimus's stylus after planning meetings. It was highly loved by all, its whistles much appreciated and crossed highways as it wove its way around doing its thing. At the moment it was grounded as every inch of track was covered deeply with sand.

Right now, Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Prowl rode the security train to the Courthouse to visit the prisoner in the jail. Prowl held the data pad with his record, one that was spat out by Teletraan after accessing the masters on Cybertron. They reached the small station under the Courthouse on the fifth sub level of the ten that existed, then walked out. It was a short journey to the cell block. They walked inside, this the level that housed drunks and noted that the prisoners were well spaced apart. Down at the end in cell three, a big mech, young, strong and cagey appearing relaxed on a bunk as he watched the three approach. They halted before him, then each side took the measure of the other.

He was tall, young, very strong appearing and handsome. But Ratchet was right. There was a certain air, a 'knowing' hard expression that held back the fullness of his good looks. He was waiting for them. He wouldn't be volunteering anything. It was obvious that he'd been in jail before.

"I am Optimus Prime. You are a citizen of this colony, saved from the Diaspora by Dai Atlas and the Knights. Tell me your name," he said.

The mech stared at him for a moment, then shifted slightly. "My name is Diablo."

Prime considered that, knowing it was a lie. "The humans call their great deceiver Diablo, the Devil."

"I didn't know that," he lied again. "Thanks for the information."

It was quiet a moment, then Prowl raised the data pad and began to read in his cop voice, one that was saturated with ice cold precision. "You are Dimellio, a mech from Stanix. Your family is large and without blemish. You, on the other servo, are a life long criminal with at least 42 arrests to your credit for fighting, gang violence, extortion, theft and aggravated assault. Shall I include the rest or do you get the picture?"

The mech stared at Prowl, then grinned slightly. "No. I'll take your word for it."

[Silence]

"You are from a gang and you brought that here," Prime said. "We do not tolerate gangs, violence or criminal behavior. Tell me who the others are and it will help you forward," Prime said.

"Let's assume you're right about the gang stuff … why would I tell you anything? I got drunk. I got into a fight. I can plead guilty and take my lumps. There's no benefit for me to tell you anything because if I did as a gang member, and I'm not saying I am … they will kill me. You grew up in the slums. You know the code," he said.

Prime considered that answer. Two of the three standing before Dimellio knew 'the code' as well. That's why the group he grew up with never allowed gangs to come into their neighborhood. They beat the slag out of them wherever they were found until they left. It was why Docker had made a fire bomb, threw it into a gang hangout, then beat the slaggers with a heavy pipe when they ran out. In that part of their district, too, there were no gangs.

He glanced at Prowl. "Tell the magistrate to strike this one's name off the morning hearing list. I am invoking full martial law on this one. He is to stay here without contact by anyone until we have the information we need about the threat he and his comrades present," he said. He looked at the mech who was showing concern right away. "I am the Prime of Cybertron, the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, the Autobot Creation Matrix. I am the First Disciple of Primus, His embodiment among The People. It is my solemn duty to protect our people who have suffered greatly from all threats both internal and external as per the First Convocation Foundational documents and the Charter of the Primes. I have the authority to hold you forever."

The mech stood, then walked to the bars. "I have rights. I have the right to be represented, to be tried and face punishment. You can't keep me here like this."

"Listen and understand," Prowl said with irritation. "We are under modified martial law for now. The authority he holds allows it. Invoking full martial law means he can disappear you forever. You really should keep up."

He glanced from Prowl, to Ratchet, then Prime. "How are you better than Sentinel Prime?" he asked bitterly.

"Oh, he is," Prowl said as he stepped closer, his offense making his voice glacial. "Sentinel would take you out back and shoot you."

It was tense for a moment, then Prime stepped closer. "Tell me what I need to ensure the peace or stay here. Your choice."

The mech stared at him, then walked to the bench to sit. He stared with defiance, so Prime stepped back without a word to walk to the door down the cell block. Prowl followed him.

Ratchet and the kid watched them leave the room, then Ratchet turned to the kid. "We know about you. We know that you're part of a gang that's led by the daughter of a queen. We know that you're in a road rage gang. That probably explains fighting with Barricade and Scorponok. Old grudges between old gangs. That won't be allowed anywhere in the Empire and you should know that by now. Tell us what you know to help us protect everyone. They've suffered enough."

The kid stared at Ratchet, then looked away.

Ratchet sighed, remembering a tough kid who didn't 'snitch' either when he was a youngling dumb ass. "You need to think about it. We have no more time for gangs. They were a cowardly lot on Cybertron and they still are here. You won't be allowed to operate in this colony or the Empire and stay out of prison." Ratchet stared at the kid, then walked to the door. He exited, then walked to Prowl and Prime standing down the hallway. "Didn't get slag."

"I did not expect it," Prime said almost wearily. Then he felt rage fill him. "I will not become what they were during the Clampdown but he's dangerous to the peace. I need to meet with the Empress."

"I'll arrange it," Prowl said. "We have a mission review in a few minutes. Maybe we better head back."

The three walked out of the block, then took a train back to The Fortress. They would arrive just before the Tactical Mission Team arrived. All of them would gather in the conference room to plan, review and discuss what to do about Polity.

=0=Polity

They found a good system with a lot of broken rocks and debris to slow down anyone coming into it until they could muster a defense. There were barren words for settlement and he planned to dig in. A few joors before, a scout had told them that energon was to be had floating in space but it meant entering the outlined sphere of Prime's influence. As he and his second discussed it over breakfast, they decided to take the chance. If Prime intervened, they would get intel about battle group configuration, Prime's ability to field swiftly, or not, and other considerations for his future planning.

If Prime didn't, then he was a blowhard who was bluffing.

Either way, Polity would have more of an idea of the situation than he had now. Did Prime have the Allspark like rumor suggested? Did he really have that many titans at his beck and call? The word on them was that the war had decimated them. If he had even a handful, then that was false. That he said he had hundreds, even thousands beggared belief.

It would be good to have a capable opponent. A capable foe was few and far between for Polity. They would dig in, start to build a really refined base with amenities, then put out the call for recruits. If the story about the Seekers being slated for extermination and that they'd defected to Prime was true, then he would have to devise his strategies carefully.

He walked out of the conference room with his second with a spring in his step. Having worthy prey was worth its weight in gold to him.

=0=Going over slag

"That is a sound plan," Prime said.

All of the district commanders were with him in the room along with everyone else including Jetta. He had come to help because he was Jetta. It was silent a moment as they thought over the goals and objectives.

Then Starscream glanced at Prime. "We will need intel. We need to do fast flyovers, ins and outs. That will help us build the picture of him, his fleet and base. I'm sure he's dug in and ready to recruit. I would in his place."

Everyone nodded.

"I don't want anyone captured or killed," Prowl said. "He knows we have Seekers and he won't be sparing in his response."

"Then maybe we use another tactic," Ratchet said.

Everyone glanced at him.

He grinned. "Listen to this possibility." Then he explained it.

It was a go.

=0=After the meeting

They gathered in the bridge room to go back to Cybertron. After a bunch of bitching and ragging on each other, they walked out with Ironhide and a pensive Rockwell. Ratchet followed, heading toward Gliese as Wheeljack and Perceptor bridged out to do an inspection and update on the various planets moved to various places through their inventive abilities.

In the Ops Center, Prowl worked at his usual stuff including contacting a number of individuals to come in for a planning meeting. They would be the ones who would get the intel for everyone to build the enemy picture up.

Prime, on the other hand, was in his office working through his own pile of slag. Gangs were on his processor along with a million other details. At least they were for a while. They were until Halo decided to dance for him on his desk top where she was sitting with her dollies and little toys.

=0=TBC 5-19-2020


	285. Chapter 285

The Diego Diaries: Queen (dd7 285)

(I had a very long call from Florida last night. Sorry) :D

=0=Later that morning

She stood at the door of Ops Center watching the goings-on. Sitting at a table working on something while Prowl stood over a console nearby, Optimus Prime was immersed in data. She felt a feeling of love rise inside her as she watched him. She'd lived a long life but in her time, one that spanned all the Primes since Guardian, she'd never met a more worthy being.

She thought about the run up to The Fall, one that had brought them together on a number of occasions when he ascended to the Primeship. He was the one who understood her the most and was the most humane and decent Prime of her experience. She was working to save Stanix and move the people away and he was trying to hold the line against the Decepticons who were winning all over the planet. They had many discussions in terrible places and each time he had come to her aid. When the end came, he was holding off a marauding enemy while the last groups were rushed out of the burning city to ships nearby. It had been a long round the clock operation and it wouldn't have succeeded without him.

The last time she saw him then, he was fighting three Decepticons in a rubble heap against a back drop of burning buildings and exploding bombs. The violence was astounding even to her, someone who had come to life at the end of the Quintessan Oppression. She watched as he dispatched them, then turned toward her to move forward.

He froze in his tracks as he stared up the street. Standing on a pile of rubble was the Empress. She was there with a couple of mechs who were armed and guarding her. It was clear to him why she was there. She was here to say farewell. He felt emotion rise in him as they stared at each other down a pitted street filled with fire and the dead. Buildings were burning fiercely as gas jets screamed in flame. He felt the burdens of the world on his shoulders, then relief that she had made what they planned together happen.

She stared at him with wild emotions, then raised her servo in salute. She held it as she stared at the energon streaked mech with his troops behind him. It was as strained and sad a moment as she had ever felt, the fall of her world and the uncertainty facing this mech that she loved. She would go and he would stay. That was who he was.

He stared at her, this small figure who was a giant among their people, who even Primes and Senators treated with deference. He raised his sword up to his face and held it, then lowered it again. He saluted her, a fellow leader of a fallen world, then watched with some grief as she reluctantly climbed down with her mechs to disappear into the terrors beyond. He stared at that spot for a moment or two, then gathered himself. He turned to his mechs. "We have to get to Simfur and save the Allspark. Get there," he said as a huge mech transformed to land heavily behind him.

Optimus turned to the mech. "I have to get to Simfur. Take me there."

Jetfire nodded, then transformed again.

Prime clambered upon his back and they sped off, flying through munition streaked skies over a burning world to go to the sacred heart of Cybertron to save the most precious relic of their people, one that was the Home of The One when He was among them. They didn't know that then. It wouldn't make much difference if they did. They just had to keep It away from Megatron…

She glanced at her son, the Deacon, and the two mechs and two queens with her, her senior fellows. Then she began to walk into the room toward Prime.

=0=Home

He walked in and closed the door of his apartment. His son was in his carry hold. He had retrieved him from school. He walked into the berth room where Niso was putting into a bag everything that mattered to them, mostly the play things of their son. Intel stood in the doorway watching her. She was the center of his world and for both of them nothing was more important than their son. "You ready?"

She glanced at him. "Have we got the way cleared?"

He nodded. "We do. When you're ready we'll go. We have to go through the service entrance. I saw the Deacon's mechs."

She nodded. "We have to be fast, Intel. He's no one's fool." She picked up the bag and he took it from her.

Handing out their son for her to stow, he put the bag in his hold, then took her servo. "Let's go," he said grimly. With that, the two walked to the door, took stock of their sensors, then hurried to the elevator to make their escape.

They would.

=0=Ops Center

Her aura reached him before she did. It reached everyone. One by one, they glanced up then toward her, feeling her energy before they saw her themselves. Sitting back a moment to consider it, they stood up driven by impulse for her as she walked past them. Most of them didn't know who she was but they knew her energy as something important and good. Nodding to her in respect, they watched as she walked onward drawing Prime and Prowl's attention at last.

Prime glanced up and saw her approach surrounded by her crew of leadership that were her optics and audials, her worker bees in the greater world beyond. He stood as he stared at her with deep emotion. When she reached him, he bowed slightly. "I am so happy to see you again, Lady Lido."

She smiled at Prime with shining optics. "And you, Optimus Prime. It has been too long between us. I am your servant."

A gasp behind them emanated from a mech but he recovered swiftly. He'd known her all his life but never heard such a thing said to an outsider as all non-Stanixians were called.

Lido grinned at him, then looked up at Prime again. "I am aware of why you have called me to come. I am here to help you, friend."

Prime glanced at Prowl. Then he stepped around the table. "If you will come with me, Lady. We have much to discuss."

She followed, walking beside him to the big conference room nearby. The others followed including Ratchet who arrived swiftly from an aid station in Engineer Hub nearby. He entered and the door closed behind him.

=0=At the Port of Mars, Bridge Room #3

The operator sat at his station waiting for more refugees to come. They were trying to move the most they could because a mission was upcoming, or so they were told and it would shut down immigration for a little bit. It was quiet in the room as the technicians stepped out for a cuppa. He, himself was going off shift shortly and would be heading home for lunch and the games on the television.

Behind him walking with purpose, a mech entered unnoticed. The crew was in a lounge nearby eating a snack and having a hot cup so they didn't see anyone come in. He walked to the operator, then tapped his shoulder.

The operator glanced up. "Can I help you? This area is off limits to-"

A gun appeared and was pointed at his face.

=0=Conference Room

"She is the daughter of a cousin of mine, a very nice femme who is a queen of my court. She is coming along with her mech and the rest of the group with her shortly. Apparently, her group was discovered by Ironhide and Blackjack the Elders when they were surveying the far side of the Empire," Lido was saying. She was sitting at the table next to Prime while everyone else was sitting or standing around the table. The femmes sat, the mechs stood. It was like being in Lido's living room.

"She is part of a road rage gang from Cybertron. We have warrants for their arrest, she and her bond, Intel of Slaughter City as well as their fellows. We do not want to make this difficult but we have to bring them in. We were hoping, Lady, that you might know more of their activities and behaviors than we do."

She considered that. "We are having the two watched. There is a child, a very small sweet infant. They haven't broken any laws here but I am aware of the warrants on Cybertron. I am gratified that they have kept the peace here, though it mitigates nothing." She sat back in thought. "They are very much in love and the bond, though not necessarily wanted was granted because it wa so evident. Niso is a very smart and strong minded femme. She would have bonded with him anyway. He is in thrall to her, such are their feelings of love together. That part is a good thing."

Prime nodded. "I would agree."

=0=Bridge Room #3

A number of mechs and a small femme walked in then donned head coverings before they reached the edge of the security cameras. The operator who was sitting with his back to them could hear them walk to the edge of the bridge, then stop short of the platform.

The mech with the gun to his helm leaned closer. "We have a mech here who agreed to watch your family. If you don't allow us to go to Cybertron, then things could happen."

The mech tensed. "What do you want me to do?" he asked fearfully.

"Send us to Iacon. When we're through and the bridge shuts down, we will message our mech. He will find his way to us otherwise. Your family will be safe. Mess up and they won't be. Understand?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then get the bridge up, let me see the destination data, then we go. Don't let anyone know for a joor, then you're free. If you send us anywhere else or tag us as we go to trace us, then we'll tell our mech so. You won't know who he is but he will, you. Understand?"

The operator nodded. "Yes."

"Do it," the mech said.

The operator's servos flew over the board and a bridge flamed into life. With the femme in the middle, the group stepped up and into the bridge. The mech with the gun watched the screen and when they were through he ran for it, too. He paused on the platform, then subbed his gun. "One joor. Don't be a fool."

The operator watched as he ran through. The bridge flamed on, then died. He sat a moment staring at the platform, then glanced at the gauges. They made it through. They weren't emergency tagged for tracking. They were on Cybertron and no one would be able to find them easily. He gulped as he emotionally thrashed in his quandary, then rose from his seat to run for the door. He wouldn't stop until he reached his home to find his family safe.

He would barricade the doorway, pull out his Home Guard weapon, then send out an emergency signal to the Watch. It would take the intervention of Steiner himself before the mech would open the door to the Watch when they arrived at his house.

=0=TBC 5-21-2020

=0=Note

I was wondering if anyone had noticed the framework for the Empress and her Stanix culture. I don't believe I mentioned this before or at any length. The entire structure of the Stanix clans is based on the framework of the xenomorph aliens of Alien. They have an Empress who rules all, queens who rule their own smaller kingdoms and there was a deacon among them. I find them completely repulsive but fascinating in their organization. They actually have a home world which must be the most awful place anyone can ever hope to avoid. :D Queens often war against each other, by the way. They are just about the most 'alien' aliens I've ever seen a human create for entertainment.

Guest: Thanks for the heads up. I will hammer and chisel those things. :D Michels is on the way. :D I want a number of villains in the story and he's one of them.

Silverhornd: There will be more kids. Buzzie and Cliff are among those who will be having them now. I asked Bumblebee and he flipped. LOL! I actually sort of do that and go with what they tell me. I'm thinking a surprise might be in order but which one? Hm... ;)


	286. Chapter 286

The Diego Diaries: Storm (dd7 286)

Got sick-ish. Too much pizza and not enough sense. :D:D:D **HERE WE GO!**

=0=Elsewhere at the same time

They walked in together led by their teacher and followed by their aides and three adult genitors who were there to see them excel. Wandering in, they glanced all around in wonder as all infants did as they clutched the rope holds that kept them together in a line. Trailing at the end, Prowler with his panda teddy in his servo glanced all around, smiling at all the adults he passed, waving his teddy at them as he walked with his little group and two others for 'Story Time With Lady Sela', a function of the Circle of Light Cultural Program at their school, The Circle of Light Preparatory Academy of Autobot City.

They wandered to the elevator nearby, took it down, then wandered out to the classroom nearby even though they slowed to gape at the Well and Allspark. That iconic relic slowed to a stop, then sparkled a lot of energy across Its inscrutable surface almost as if saluting the 25 babies who were coming to hear about things in the sacred space of their lives.

They gawked at the display as did the adults. Lady Sela and several of the priests who were from Cybertron to see the programs here grinned at them. It was a display that the Allspark did every time a child came near It and even though it was always wonderful to see, the initial surprise was gone from them.

"Nana?"

A teacher, Chaos glanced down at a tiny Seeker femme. "What, Ulu?" he asked with a grin. He loved coming here, too.

"Why that does that?" Ulu asked as she pointed her tiny digit at the big relic which was twinkling energy like tiny lights across the surface of Itself.

"Because It loves you," Chaos said with a grin.

She stared at him a moment, then smiled brilliantly. **"I LOVE IT!"**

Children in line listening, watching and waiting broke into agreement. Tiny voices said the same as they watched the lights.

The lights blinked, then disappeared. It began to turn slowly once more, Its majesty once more inscrutable.

"Come, infants. Lady Sela is waiting and she brought friends with her," Chaos said as he gently got them going again.

They smiled, laughed and waved to Sela who stood in the doorway of the classroom. She waved back. Into the room they went, following their teachers and genitors. They dropped the rope, then sat on the wide steps settling down to listen.

Sela and two priests, Anchor and Light stood in the front of the room, smiling at the sight of the infants who were glorious as all infants everywhere in every galaxy and universe were. Sela then sat down crossing her legs. The other two did as well. "Well, look at you," she said happily. "Who is a good little mech and femme?" she asked, knowing it would go off the rails right away.

They rose their arms but for one. He glanced at someone behind him, then leaned in to Sela to 'whisper'. "I am, Amma. But Tis isn't. He was bad."

Sela schooled her face to prevent the laughter inside from showing up outside. "Beyo, what a thing to say. How could **any** of you **ever** be bad?"

Tis was frowning at Beyo. "I'm good, Amma. I do good." He stared at Sela with a hopeful and slightly miffed expression.

"Why would Tis be bad?" Sela asked Beyo.

Beyo glanced at Tis, then looked at Sela earnestly. "He spilled paint on his chair."

It was silent a moment but for a slight shifting of a priest who wanted to guffaw out loud. They would take a moment to discuss accidents, work over the 'crime', then everyone would agree that Tis was great and Beyo was mistaken. Beyo would get up and go to Tis to clumsily hug him. The ax would be buried and everyone would be ready for stories.

Sela who'd having a rip roaring conversation off line with the two priests, two of the adults and three other priests who were standing in the doorway to watch the show which having sparklings in the classroom always presented finally got their attention. "Well, here we go. Who remembers who Prima Prime is?"

Servos went up.

"Ulu?" Sela asked.

Ulu stood up, staring around at everyone for a moment, then turned back to Sela. She thought a moment with her teeny tiny attention span, then answered. "I have a dog."

It would go like that for a moment.

=0=At a very important meeting at the same time

They discussed the problems before them, both the Empress and Optimus Prime when Prowl took a call off line. He stiffened, something everyone noticed.

The conversation stopped flat.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

He glanced at Prime, then Lido. "A group of individuals unknown commandeered a bridge and had themselves sent to Iacon on Cybertron. They told the operator that one was staying behind to insure his cooperation. They went through without tags and according to the site at Iacon, the big center near Camp 14, they disappeared right away. The cameras show individuals with covers over themselves to prevent identification. They ran out to disappear during a shift change."

Lido sat back with a grim expression. "Niso is terribly smart and clever. This is her and her associates escaping." She glanced at her son. "They must have noticed our trackers."

The Deacon stood, then moved to one side. He was silent a moment, then he turned to them. "They went to the apartment. Its empty, as if no one ever lived there."

"Then we have to track them on Cybertron. I would assume that they will go deep to let things die down," Lido said.

Prowl nodded. "I'll get a tracking team together and alert the Watch on world," Prowl said as he stood to walk to a computer.

"Lord Optimus, allow me to append to whatever group searches our own trackers. They are extremely skilled at tracking individuals from our culture. They will be subordinate to your leadership with the hope that they will be allowed to bring them in from wherever they are hiding. I am very concerned for the baby," Lido said.

"I agree, Lady," Optimus said as he glanced at Prowl. "Make it so, Prowl."

=0=Moments later

They walked toward the cell, number three where the gangster apprehended for drunken disorderly was sitting on his bench watching them come.

He saw her as well, the Empress of Stanix and stood almost automatically, such was the esteem Lido was held by all who were raised in the culture. He stared at her, a figure he'd only seen in passing, one who had helped his family in the past, one who had helped everyone escape during The Fall, an Immortal of great prestige and power. He gathered himself to be silent, abiding by the code that his gang operated under. They weren't just a gang, his fellows and him, they were a family.

She paused before the cell with the others silently behind her. "I am Lido, the Empress of Stanix. I can assume you know that, my son?"

He stared at her, then bowed his helm in respect. "Yes, Abba."

"May I come in and keep you company?" she asked as she looked around at the empty block. "You look very lonely and disturbed. I will comfort you."

"You don't have to, Abba," he said as the bars fell.

She stepped inside, then they went back up. Walking to the bench, she sat and patted the space next to her. "Please, my son, come and sit with me. I believe I knew your amma and appa."

The kid stared at her, feeling the fear that disappointing her generally engendered in those of his culture. She was the apex of all that was good, strong, fearless and gentle. She cared about and looked after all the children of her city, seeking information on their well being or not. She helped their genitors so that hunger so common everywhere else didn't exist to that degree in her confines. She got education for those who sought it, intervened in the incarceration of those arrested, ensured that medical care was had by all who needed it, exulting in her own great, great, great grandson, Buzzsaw when he became a hedge doctor and nurse. She was a goddess among The People and here she was with him.

He was terrified.

He slowly walked over and sat down at the end of the bench, as far from her as he could.

She looked at the others, then grinned. "We will be fine."

Optimus Prime stared at both, then bowed to her. "If you need assistance, Lady, you just call and we will come." He looked at the uneasy kid with her, someone who's record was pretty harsh. He looked utterly ill at ease with her there. "You will do well to listen to the wisdom of this great lady. She only has your best interests in her thoughts." With that, Optimus walked toward the door with everyone else behind him including the Deacon, the two queens and the mech elders, one of whom was her bond, Radium. They left and it was quiet inside the space again.

=0=At the Temple

"And that is how the Primes went away so that They could watch over all of us so much better," Sela said as she closed the book with beautiful pictures that she just read. Two more waited behind this one.

"Amma? Why they not here?" Ulu asked.

Resolve who was looking at her leaned over to take her servo. "They went there."

"Why?" Ulu asked.

"Because they went there. They watch there," Resolve said as his tiny finials flashed white with delight.

"Why?" Ulu asked.

"Because They like us. So they went there to do this," Resolve said.

"Why?" Ulu asked.

Every adult in the room was metaphorically rolling on the floor.

=0=On Cybertron

They were long gone from Iacon after landing, heading for the Stanix area that was most clearly known to them. They would find a camp near there and disappear. Their lives would be wound together, all of them looking out for the other as before. Hopefully, there wouldn't be anyone they knew around the area where they would dig in to wait it out.

Driving along the highway leading to the southwest toward the Hydrax Plateau, they were going to the greater Stanix area on the Sea of Rust. It would take a lot of check points and some serious lying but they would get there, disappear into the vast camps where they would change their paint schemes, some of their features and wait to see if the Empress would find them. It would be intensely unnerving for all of them.

=0=Temple

They finished their books, then Sela began her favorite part of the lesson, question time. "So now that we've learned how much we're loved, so much love for us from Them, what do you need to ask and tell me, infants?"

They stared at her, then each other. Then Prowler stood up. He held his little dollie in front of him as his red chevron glowed with his happiness. "Amma?" he asked.

"What, Prowler?" Sela asked of this, one of the most dreamy infants present and among the shortest of attention spans as well.

The kids smiled at him and he smiled back. He immediately forgot what he was going to ask. He looked at Sela, then smiled. "Amma?"

"What, Prowler?" Sela asked as she stretched out on the floor with amusement.

"Amma … I, uh ..." he began, then smiled at Ulu and Resolve. They smiled back. He looked at Sela. "Amma?"

Sela smiled. "What, baby?" she asked with much amusement.

=0=Cell Three

It was silent as Lido sat on the bench. She had pulled her legs up to sit comfortably. She would wait for him to speak. It wasn't in the way of good manners in such things given that he was subordinate to her in status but she wanted him to feel the burn. It would take a while as he sat at the end of the bench turned away from her as he stared at the floor in growing misery.

=0=Outside at the guard station

They sat together watching the scene inside, Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus, Radium and the Deacon. The others had gone ahead to do things that were required. The five watched with Red Alert who looked upset. "I don't like her in there, Prime. That's the Empress. My amma was from Stanix. We know what she means. If he hurts her I'll pummel him myself."

"She's a force of nature, Red. Don't worry about her. Worry about him," Ratchet said as the times he'd worked with her came back to him. She wasn't in any danger as far as Ratchet was concerned. The one in peril was the kid. She would stay and do what she needed until he cracked. Of that, Ratchet was convinced.

=0=Gathering into a line to go back to school

It was chaos for a moment as they found their places on the rope line. Two got into a snit because both were sure that the loop in question was their own handhold. When they were sorted out, Sela grinned at them. "Go and play, learn a lot. Remember, no matter where you are, no matter what happens, you are loved by the Pantheon and The One. Okay?"

"**OKAY, AMMA!"** -all the imps

"Okay," their teacher said. "Time to go to the bus." He tugged gently on the line. "This is the way we walk to the bus, walk to the bus, walk to the bus. This is the way we walk to the bus, all in the early morning," he sang until they all began to move in unison. Soon they were out the door and on their way.

Sela and the two priests stared after them, then turned to each other. "How do I get this job, Lady?" one of them asked.

"I'll help you start this on Cybertron," she said with a chuckle. "This makes my orn." With that, they walked back inside to get ready for two different groups of Intermediate kids. Question time wouldn't be as funny but it would be thought provoking.

=0=TBC 5-23-2020

I had a cousin named Tis. :D:D:D


	287. Chapter 287

The Diego Diaries: Storm (dd7 287)

=0=Ops Center some time later

Prowl walked into Prime's office, then sat in the chair across from him. "Lido got him to talk. He didn't have much to say. He believes they're going to the greater Stanix area and hide in the camps. They're family, a group of homeless mechs who joined up with Intel. He's the one with the traceable record from Cybertron though they have all earned their spurs in the Diaspora. He ran a gang in Slaughter City that specialized in armed robbery and breaking and entering. The others have a number of accusations against them that should be taken into some consideration. Apparently, they were in high caste refugee settlements."

Prime nodded. "Please relay the information to everyone concerned, Prowl. I will be glad some orn when things are no longer this way."

"You and me both," Prowl said. "I conveyed your appreciation to the Empress."

"Thank you." Prime sat back in his chair musing on the enigma of Lido. "She is a very brilliant light in the darkness to me."

Prowl nodded. "Me, too." He walked out the door to do his job and Prime stayed behind to do his.

=0=A huge apartment in Stanix

They entered, Radium and Lido. He walked to the monitor to check messages while she walked to the kitchen to fix lunch for both. For those not versed in the system that animated Stanix culture, the idea that the Empress would cook and do normal things would be surprising. Even though she was the most powerful figure in a huge thriving culture and carried prestige similar to a Prime, she was a bond and mother who lived her life as simply as possible. Being part of a hideous experiment, to come into the world because of it and bear the consequences of it all her life was leavening. Jhiaxus may have had his say for her beginning but she was the one who wrote her own story.

She fixed food and drink, this Immortal femme. She was a figure from history with her mother and the world had been changed through their smarts, courage and fearlessness. 'You can live on your knees, Lido' her mother had said but 'if you do you die everyday by being less than you are. Live on your peds, live with character and know your freedom is yours to keep no matter what's happening around you. You will always be free in your spark and processor. Don't let anyone tell you who you are. You already know. Now live that vision with courage. No one can make you less than you really are without your permission.'

She had never forgotten that from the moment they were freed and joined the revolution until this very moment. It helped her shoot the Quintessan overlords and the scientists who had experimented with gender, creating her as she was as well as the Functionalists and the System bosses who wanted her submission throughout the eons following. After a few of them disappeared, dropped by her own rifle, they stopped asking and left her alone. That was when her prestige began to take off among the Outsiders who began to understand along with the Stanixians who understood and worshiped her that this was a force to reckon with.

Even Primes began to understand it.

"Do you want a treat, too, Radium?" she asked sweetly.

Radium glanced at her, this femme he worshiped like the goddess she was, this beautiful femme who worshiped him back, this mech of the Quintessan Oppression and the revolution that followed. "I would love that, Lido. How do you feel about this?"

She took their plates to the table. "I feel that we saved a bunch of our children from danger, Radium. Until they're here, I will feel poorly. I do know that Optimus will find a way for them. He has taken very deeply flawed individuals and helped them find their way. I have faith in him."

Radium shut down the monitor, then walked to the table to join her. "I do believe that you're right, Lido. Until they come home, then."

She clinked her glass with his. "Until then, Only One."

It would be a very quiet afternoon until the evening came and those who needed her would arrive to seek advice. She would give it to everyone who asked.

=0=A conference room at the Courthouse

He was sitting there when Springer limped in. Pulling a chair, he sat. They stared at each other a moment, then Springer leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Hi. I'm Springer. I run security for the Empire and I'm chieftain of the Wreckers. I wanted to talk to you about the slag you're in and what you need."

Tolo stared at him with a doubting expression that hardened into disdain. "You want to help me."

Springer nodded. "I do."

"Sure," Tolo said as he glanced away. An air of defeated sorrow hung over him. He had betrayed his family and it hurt.

"This isn't Cybertron in the day. This is the new world that excludes no one. Optimus is Prime, not Sentinel or Nova. This place has potential for everyone. Prime has rehabilitated the worst slag we got into something good. Senators, businessmen, some really hardcore Decepticons … they live here when they should be in punitive stasis. They do because Prime wants everyone to have another chance. You can, too, or you can pout."

The kid glanced at him sharply. "Frag you."

Springer sat back. He regarded the kid a moment. "You know … my bond is the only thing sometimes that keeps me from putting a gun in my mouth. He was a Decepticon, a really, **REALLY **bad one. His name was Dead Lock. You heard of him?"

In the milieu of the gangs, even those not affiliated but were worthy of admiration due to their fighting abilities and ruthlessness were well known. There would be few gangsters that didn't know of Dead Lock of Kaon. He was a killer, a liar, thief and all around black hole of anger. "He's your bond?"

Springer nodded. "The Circle of Light changed him. They took him in and he remembered who he really was with them." Springer grinned. "I'm not as touchy-feely as him but it was the best thing that ever happened to him. That and bonding with me." He grinned as the kid stared at him with a slight lessening of hostility. "That's sort of a common thing around here. Mechs and femmes arrive, see what life should've been like without the System and that slag, then they pursue those things they want to do. It works that way here."

It was silent a moment, then Tolo leaned closer. "No one cared for me and the others. Just Niso and Intel. They took us in and we made a family. That might mean nothing to you but to me it's everything. I just sold them out."

"They're on the run with a baby. You prevented them from making one mistake too many.

Cybertron is highly policed because of the trauma and tragedy there. Our people have been fragged nearly to death. Now we have gangsters running lose among them. That means that our good people, our suffering tragic people have to face this, too. You did the right thing telling us what you can to help capture these people before something bad happens. You may not think so but you did. What if there's a shoot out? What if someone who wasn't harming anyone gets killed because of this situation? Do you think after suffering all they have and finally getting to see some light at the end of the tunnel that they'd deserve to be deprived from living in the promised land?"

He stared at Springer silently, tensely, than the table top.

"Gangsters are the most selfish bastards I ever met. You don't care about anything but yourself and what you want. You don't care if you steal it from others who suffered to get it for themselves and their families. It could be the last thing standing between living and dying for them and theirs, that thing you stole, but you don't care about that do you? You're parasites, you know. You feed off the sweat and toil of others and you don't care.

"None of our people deserve to suffer for ten seconds longer. They feel like there's hope here and now and they work hard for that to come. They don't deserve anything less than everything. They sure as frag don't deserve to have lazy aft gangsters come upon them and cause them harm. Tell me why I should feel badly about you when you belong to a parasitic gang of losers."

He stared with outrage at Springer, then leaned closer. "No one wanted us but Niso and Intel. The others … they expected us to slave for them, to do their bidding and dirty work. Niso and Intel showed them the error of that line of thinking. We became a family, all of us. We defended ourselves from the** true** parasites. Frag you if you can't get that."

Springer sat back. "I do. I feel you. But right now, we live in a new paradigm. We don't have to be that small. You did a good thing. You probably saved that baby from harm. You saved your family. You need to get your thinking straight. If there were crimes against you in the colonies, tell us and we'll go after them. Just know one thing. No gangs will be tolerated here. We're coming for all of you."

"Then we're going to prison," Tolo said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Prime has compassion and wisdom. Lots of gangsters are living here doing good things with their lives. Rampage is an asset. He's a fragging Predacon. His brothers aren't that far away and he won't join them because this is home and he defends it and the life and family he created here. There's senators, industrialists, fragging bureaucrats who helped make The System itself living here doing good work. There's no reason that can't happen to you, **all** of you. You just have to acknowledge that you want to change and mean it. Otherwise, we have a big prison and a place for you. I think even a moron could see the possibilities here in that kind of choice."

"So I'm a moron now?" Tolo asked with grievance in his voice.

"That's the nicest thing I can say for someone who doesn't care who he hurts. You're a slagging gangster. That tells a lot about who you are right now," Springer replied. "Its up to you to figure this out but make no mistake … whatever becomes of you now is up to you. No one else gets the blame. Choose wisely." He rose slowly, painfully, then stared at the kid. "This can be the greatest thing that ever happened to you. I hope you're smart enough to understand that." Then he limped to the door and left.

Tolo would sit a while before being walked back to his cell.

=0=Polity

He sat in the command chair of his ship. They were currently occupying four planets in a binary star system. None of them harbored life before they landed and all of them were hot deserts of possibility. There was a lot of minerals and ores to make the things they needed and to convert to energon. It was surrounded by a thick debris field from ancient collisions, a nice alarm system for him.

His mechs and femmes were working furiously to create a base that would have housing and amenities that would rival any other base built for a group as big as his. He was the son of a construction mogul and he knew how to build fast and well. There would be lots of perks for his people, something that had attracted his following and grew it larger wherever he went. He would use them to draw freebooters that were here and there on the fringes of the Empire. They'd come, he'd settle leadership and by doing so increase his army with every encounter. He hadn't lost any fights yet and he didn't plan to do so. His ultimate goal was to take down Prime and capture his empire.

The only problem was in numbers. If half of what Prime had said was true, then it would take a lot of fire power for him to even survive here let alone prevail. He grinned. This was the biggest challenge and the most fun he'd encountered in eons. This was a good place to die.

For them.

Sitting back, he worked out the logistics of setting up a base that would attract new soldiers and ships even as his second sent his messages on a special freebooter's channel back to the Empire. It would be a very lazy afternoon in the new world for Polity.

=0=Ops Center, Mars

They sat in the room together, a number of big frames in pretender gear listening to Ratchet and Prime explain the need and a possible plan to implement the push back. Prowl had gone over it with Ratchet, then drew up the plans. All it would take was the arrival of four titan hunters and two dreadnoughts that were coming with them.

"We believe that the dreads, Sunrise and Paradisio will arrive tomorrow. They're going to wait at the solar well for escort. The four titans, Calamity, Relentless. Fury and Sunset will follow. They let the dreads go first since they need a bit of work. They were hunted and bear wounds that are on their way toward healing but could use attention. All of them have injuries and need upgrades. I asked them to send a list to you, Ratchet, so you could be ready.'

"That's good, Metroplex," Ratchet replied. "We can affect a faster turnaround that way."

Typhoon nodded. "I agree. This is going to be epic."

Ratchet grinned. "When isn't it with you mechs?"

Laughter greeted that as they sat together planning the defense of their species against a relentless implacable invader.

=0=TBC 5-24-2020 For optimusprime101 **5-27-2020**

Note on Prime and Lido: The attraction between them is higher purpose. They're both pure sparks willing to do whatever it takes to protect and advance others. She loves Prime but not romantically. (I'm sure she thinks he's as handsome as most in their society but not in a way that's romantic.) They respect and care about each other because they went through the fire together, both of them managing the safety and retreat of their people under the worst of circumstances.) :D:D:D

PS Fancy, replies coming shortly. HUGS TO YOU, FANCYSPINNER! Take care out there, my darling Fancy.


	288. Chapter 288

The Diego Diaries: Storm Clouds (dd7 288) ** NOTE AT THE END! :D:D:D**

=0=Moving onward

Ratchet walked into Ops Center and crossed the floor to the table where Prowl sat watching him approach as he went through mountains of data. He pulled a chair, then sat. "I got the word that the dreads will be coming in early, around midnight here."

"You're correct," Prowl said. "The titans are coming slower. They staggered arrival so it would be faster and easier."

Ratchet nodded. "I called out the teams to go to the Saturn Shipyard about 2300 joors to get ready to receive them. We have bridges lined up at the airfield to send things and personnel as needed. Right now, I'm going to take a spin around the forward bases before dinner. Just so ya know." He stood and with a giant smile swished out headed for the Bridge Room with his freak flag flying.

Prowl watched him go with a grin. "Go, Granny, go," he said. He chuckled, feeling sort of rebellious, then he gathered himself together to complete work. Tonight, Jetta's Ada Corsair and Atar Imaldo would come to dinner with Jetta and Mack. Elita would come and so would Mack's bond. It would be a dinner with Magnus, Arcee, Kestrel and Tagg. Also joining them would be Appa Styre and Amma Stealth.

It would be epic.

=0=Fort Apache

He ambled out of the bridge, then walked upward to the Ops Center. Crossing the floor, he paused before the command table, spread his arms wide, then smiled. **"MAMA IS IN THE HOUSE!"**

Flint who glanced up chuckled with the others. "Sit before you hurt yourself."

Ratchet pulled up a chair, then sat. "What's up, Flint? How's the romance coming?"

"Do you really think I'd tell you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

He laughed, then smirked at Ratchet. "What's on **your **agenda?"

"I thought I'd check out the bases. Some of the mechs I haven't seen in ages and others I have. I want to see if anyone needs healing, yea … verily, these healing servos," he said holding up his big red hands. "Anyone? Anyone at all?" he asked as he glanced around the room.

Good natured guff greeted that along with a decided lack of interest.

Ratchet grinned. "Slaggers. Anything you need, want, desire? I can have it delivered."

"Donuts would be nice," someone said at the communications console.

"Got it," Ratchet said as he stood up to go. "See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya." With that, he would head out for the next base.

Everyone watched him go with amusement. A half joor later several boxes of donuts would arrive just as the doctor ordered.

=0=Forward Base #1, Enceladus

He stepped out, hiked it up the stairs, then entered the Ops Center. A huge card game was going with a massive pile of Oreos on the table. Someone was playing for high stakes. He walked around the slaggers who sparred with him, then halted behind Sideswipe. He leaned in. "Frag. What a great hand."

The room was silent, then groaning rounded the group. Everyone folded as Sideswipe laughed, raking in mounds of Oreos as he did.

Topspin who was sitting next to him grabbed Sideswipe's cards, then frowned. "This hand is slag."

Sideswipe grinned at him. "You snooze, you lose."

Everyone stared at Ratchet who was standing behind Sideswipe with a dazzling smile.

Seconds later …

They rounded the corner carrying Ratchet upside down, entered the Bridge Room, then dumped him head first on the bridge deck. Stepping off, then turned to the operator. "Met, send him onward to Europa."

Ratchet sat up then the bridge swallowed him. He stood, then walked forward into the Bridge Room of Europa, Forward Base #3. He walked out and upward heading for the Ops Center. Entering, he walked to the table to sit.

Hound grinned at him. "You were a slagger at Enceladus or so I've heard."

"Good news travels fast," Ratchet said with a big grin. "What's the word?"

"Not much. Lots of slag floating around out there. The Resort ships come and go. All is well," Hound said. They chatted a while about Silverbow and Rebel who was now attending Circle Prep and growing like a cute little weed.

Then Ratchet stood. "I have to go. Duty calls and all that. Need anything?"

Hound considered that. "Pizza. Beer."

"Got it," Ratchet said as he hoofed it to the door. A joor later, pizzas and beer showed up to the everlasting happiness of the bored crew.

=0=Charon, Forward Base #2

He stepped out and went upstairs, pausing in the rec room of the facility where everyone was hanging out to play cards, arm wrestle and bitch. He sat next to Sunstreaker who was winning at cards with half a dozen other slaggers. "What's the word?"

"Not much. Am I going with you to the refit?" Sunny asked as he dealt the cards again.

"Not yet," Ratchet said. "I have young doctors who need to practice."

"Frag and frag them," Sunny said as everyone got new cards and antied up.

"Sideswipe cleared the decks. I helped him. They dumped me upside down on the bridge and sent me to Europa. I bumped my helm," Ratchet said as he studied Sunny's cards.

He grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"Sounds like elder abuse," Ratchet replied. They chatted and bet, lost and won, then Ratchet stood. "I must away. More bases to go."

"How about something to eat before you go?" Sunny asked.

"You want me to order it?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't want you to cook it," he replied before Ratchet rapped his helm.

"Slagger. I'll run right home and cook you all my latest potion," Ratchet said as he walked to the door to disappear. 

"Is he an awful cook?" a youngster asked.

"I'm not going to answer that," Sunstreaker said with a chuckle.

The game went on, he would win and a plethora of strange food would arrive in three big boxes with a note 'From Mom' on it. All would be well on Charon.

=0=Fort Recluse

Ratchet walked in and went topside on this, the farthest base from the center that was maintained by crews. It was a Seeker run base as was Fort Cybertron. The crews were Seekers and the command was as well. It was a great way to give command experience to youngling Seekers and get Home Guard practice in for the Home Guard Airwing. He pulled a chair, then sat. Smiling, he glanced around. "How's the show going?"

Gullwing grinned at Ratchet. "Very well. What's the word elsewhere?"

"We're going to harry and possibly upend Ominous and his yokels but you didn't hear it from me," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Huge laughter greeted that.

"We have four titans and two dreads coming to make the magic happen," Ratchet said. "I want to see how things are around the bases before I have to go take a look at them. Do you need anything?"

A youngling Seeker mech who was holding a data pad for Gullwing grinned at Ratchet. "I could use a hug."

Ratchet laughed, stood and hugged the kid off his peds. Setting him down, he grinned at the smaller slighter mech. "You're Home Guard. First duty?"

He nodded. "It's weird being this far away from home but I want to do my duty."

Everyone there grinned at the kid with pride and amusement.

Ratchet grinned, too. "I think you're doing an outstanding job myself. I'll probably have to tell Starscream and the Elder what great Home Guardians we have at this base."

The kid looked surprised, then tremendously pleased. He grinned at Ratchet. "Thank you, Commander. I want to do my duty."

"And you are," Ratchet said. "Can I get you anything before I go?" He glanced around the room. Several orders were given for food and beer, then Ratchet hugged the kid again. "Ta," he said as he walked out of the room.

They stared at him as he left, then the kid turned to Gullwing. "He's awfully good looking isn't he."

Everyone there agreed. They also agreed that the beer and pizza when it came was outstanding as well.

=0=Fort Cybertron

He came through the bridge, then went topside. The swing shift crew was on duty as was Cloudburst, then base commander and Wren, his sub commander and now bond. They saw him enter, then grinned. He paused before them. "I, Ratchet, am here to heal the sick and mend the broken. Say what you need and I shall make it happen with these." He smiled at them brilliantly as he held up his big old red servos.

"I could use a beer," Wren said. He **LOVED** Ratchet, someone who had fixed his appa's long term disabilities, making house calls to ensure they mended and making his old appa laugh.

"Done," Ratchet said though his smile.

Huge laughter and more orders were given. He took them, then turned to Wren. "How's the Appa? Still as handsome as ever?"

Wren grinned. "He is. He's still offering to include you in the trine if you're up to it."

"I am but Ironhide would collapse the berth," Ratchet said. Huge laughter greeted that, then he glanced around. Checking his orders on a data wafer, he grinned. "My work here is done. Ta." He then headed for the door, disappearing into the rec room beyond.

"Is your appa serious?" a mech asked Wren.

Wren nodded. "He is."

In a joor, the orders would arrive and the swing shift at Fort Cybertron would be a mellow happy affair.

=0=Cybertron

Ironhide worked in the ditch with his Appa Raptor. They were pulling heavy slabs of concrete out to clear it for water flow. The water on Cybertron was plentiful, both deep down and surface included. Though some of the oceans were other types of liquid besides it, water was ubiquitous here.

Nearby working on a stack of boulders, a grimy Rockwell slagged along as well. He was stoic but slowly reviving from the depths of depression and resignation that had followed him for a couple of orns. Singing in the Temple had actually been a help, having that moment of connection to the Pantheon was soothing. He'd been part of an 'abomination' all his life and now that he knew what they thought of it, he was beat down and sad.

He was also living with Sun and Jack, two mechs who took him everywhere they went, talked to him, took care of him and helped him find the first footholds back to the light. How that would translate with Periodic and his family was still unknown. He would begin family and marital therapy with Vinn the following orn. That and time would tell.

"Appa."

"What, Ironhide?"

"I have three more orns before I'm ready for court discharge. Is there any way I can get out of jail earlier. **I HAVE TO BE FREE!**"

Raptor who was hoisting out the most impossibly huge block of concrete like it was a football grinned at him. "Are you asking for leniency or special favors, little mech?"

Ironhide considered that, then grinned. "Which works best?"

Raptor laughed, remembering the cute little manipulator who Ironhide once was. "**HA!**" he said, then lobbed the concrete at Ironhide.

Ironhide caught by surprise gripped it, then flew backward to land in a deep mud hole nearby.

Everyone stopped to look, then Rockwell threw back his helm and laughed. He laughed and laughed, then bent to it, helping with the task with renewed vigor.

Ironhide would help his grandfather warily, caked in layers of black mud. It would be an amusing afternoon for two of the three of them.

=0=N.E.S.T. HQ, United Nations, Autobot City

They lounged around the Ops Center. The morning had been spent on training the new meat, a beta team coming for a three month course. Now they were hanging out waiting for a weekly debrief with Morshower and Fulton. Both of those two men handled the briefings and debriefings from the Mars base to keep things on the straight and narrow. Fulton would write the briefing paper that would be sent to the relevant individuals and departments.

"What do you think about the possibility of another build up out there?" Epps asked.

Graham shrugged. "It was bound to happen."

Lennox walked into the room, then pulled a chair to sit. He grinned. "I got front row tickets at Saturn Depot. Two dreads are coming in for tune ups and repairs."

Things were looking up for three die hards back on Mars.

=0=TBC 5-27-2020

Yesterday, I finished a full edit of Part One and decided to put it on the site. It meant going through a last minute spellcheck, etc, too. Then I had to remove each part from the master sheet, paste them on a single page for each, load them to Fanfiction, then replace each part on the link. There were 159 parts and by the time I had them all on, I was crawling on my hands and knees.

Diego Diaries part one is completely edited, two out of order parts completely rewritten, many parts expanded and added to so that it makes more sense and helps introduce later on things … all of it is better and brand new in format. I also don't plan to read it ever again because editing required reading every one of the 363,063 words more than once.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D ***MOMMY!*** I am not 120 parts into Diego Diaries Part Two. I will let you know when its up. Part three is the last of the seven that's that intense an edit. The others I edited as I went along which means I will reread and then get them up as fast as I can. I am over 3000 parts into this and I just put 159 up edited. This may take a while. :D:D


	289. Chapter 289

The Diego Diaries: Stuff To Due (dd7 289)

=0=Saturn Shipyard

Ratchet stood on the deck of the huge station that was part of a vast complex that was in a parking orbit over the planet below. Its rings weren't perceptible due to the angle they were in orbit. Their delicate forms could be missed unless the right viewpoint was possible. In a gravity cart beside him, one that was modified and stored at the Ops Center at Mars for such things, three humans watched the same view.

Will Lennox, Robert Epps and Niall Graham stared out the huge windows of the command center to the show outside. There was a huge war world station nearby swarmed with workers and their vessels that was halfway through construction. It would take the place of the one that was on duty down the Orion Arm as a warning for anyone coming that way.

There were floating stations around the area that were construction and assembly points for various things that were used to repair the biggest ships and constructions underway. Various small ships and vessels traveled here and there including a huge runabout that was towing some big device toward the war world.

:This is amazing: Graham whispered as he watched the ship pulling something large that sparkled lights over its surface. :We're so far behind them its scary:

The others nodded.

:I'm glad that they're on our side. I wonder what's the situation with the Decepticons right now?: Epps asked.

Ratchet glanced down, then grinned. "They don't have the organization or discipline to do this and you can't do this with slave labor. You pay your people a lot, in our case, a life they deserved all along and this is possible. You let individuals be free to think and do, to be what they want to be and the unity is automatic. This is the way you progress, boys. This is the way you get millions of individuals to live their best life. When they do that, we all benefit."

It was quiet a moment as they watched the show as behind them the operational center continued onward. It was massive and there were huge monitors around the space showing the different operations ongoing with dedicated crew and techs for each one. There were ships being built along with the war world station and around the area huge platforms were stationed to assist the work on refitting and rebuilding titanic frames.

One was nearby, a ship that was bound for Cybertron that was a smaller metrotitan, perhaps even a femme. Before they could ask about it a huge light appeared before them and when it died down floating near the northern pole of Saturn, the magnificent and stupendous sight of a dreadnought had appeared.

Ratchet grinned, then glanced at the humans. "Show time, boys. I have you hooked into me. Wherever I go, you go."

:Thanks, Ratchet: Will said as he stared at the massive ship. :I can't even begin to fathom how you know how to work on them. Did I ever tell you lately that I'm somewhat in awe of you?:

The other two nodded, then all three looked upward at Ratchet.

Ratchet snickered. "All my mechs say that," he said as he stepped closer to a comm station. The little cart floated with him. "This is Ratchet of Iacon, chief physician of all big frames. Please identify yourself and allow me to link in."

A deep sonorous voice came over the intercom system. "I am Paradisio, Ratchet. I am here to assist the Prime and The People. You are free to link."

Ratchet pulled a data plug from a panel on his shoulder, then slotted it into a port. He typed on the console a moment, then it blinked a small white light three times. Ratchet pulled it out, then stowed it again. "Welcome, Paradisio. We're glad to have you. Do you have pretender gear?"

"I do. Metroplex transmitted it to us when we left Soft Space."

"Can you come to my signal?" Ratchet asked.

"Stand by," Paradisio said. It was silent and tense a moment, then the sound of someone resolving behind them was heard. The four turned around to look.

A big mech was standing before them, one seemingly grim with age and purpose. Most of the dreadnoughts had a battle configuration and capability but they usually served as transports, support for colonial worlds and other benign purposes. They were designed to show others the might and capability of the Cybertronian Empire and because they did and were many, there were lots of conflicts that never happened because they existed. They were built by The People and animated by Primus and The One through the Well of Allsparks.

This one, Paradisio, was a battle ready mechanism who spent most of his life in selfless service to The People. He was very big, though not as tall as Typhoon but more solidly built. He was stern in affect but a gentleman with old fashioned manners. He walked toward Ratchet, then nodded his helm in respect. "I am Paradisio, Commander Ratchet. I am honored to meet you and be of service to The People. I am yours to command through this experience and I thank you for helping me to reach my fullest potential through the work that I know you are here to do. I have many pains that were partially assuaged in Soft Space but the upgrades and mends that I seek will only happen here."

Ratchet bowed his helm back. "I am honored to help you. Your frame is a work and wonder and its the greatest pleasure I have to assist my fellow Cybertronians back to the peak of their power. I'm assuming that Sunrise is nearby?"

"You are correct. My bond is nearby waiting for the word to come. We are not clear about how things are going to happen though," he said glancing toward the window, "I have not seen such organization and infrastructure since the Golden Age." He glanced at Ratchet with a serious expression. "I am unsurprised given the quality of this Prime."

"Optimus will be here tomorrow morning," Ratchet said. "He has much to organize for the plans you'll partake upon. The other titans … Calamity, Relentless, Fury and Sunset. They're coming? I was told they'd space this out."

"They are. We do not want to overtax the facilities, though I had no idea you had this much capacity," he said as he turned toward the window to look outside. His massive body, sixteen miles long in ship configuration blotted out most of the view of space as it held in a parking orbit over the north pole of Saturn. As he did, a sound was heard nearby.

Lennox, Epps and Graham who himself was filming the exchange glanced around to see several titans materialize behind them. Typhoon, Metroplex, Fort Max and Hammer of Primus, himself a medical engineer of necessity, not training appeared and solidified.

"Paradisio," Typhoon said with a grin. "Come and give your old brother a hug."

Paradisio who smiled for the first time walked to the mechs and began to hug and exchange greetings. It was a sweet thing to watch, mechs nearly at or just over 40 feet in height greeting each other after unspeakable eons apart.

"Tell me, Pari," Metroplex said as he shook Paradisio's servo in the warrior manner. "How are the others? I do believe all fifteen of you are safe now."

He grinned. "We are. The others are still in Soft Space. Everyone there knows what has happened and are very happy. Anyone you ask is willing to come and serve. We do so with gratitude."

Ratchet glanced down at the humans, then switched to a private channel off line. :What you see here is the most selfless and the greatest of our people. The big frames are spark bound to Prime but they do what they do because they're made of love. We're the luckiest people who ever lived to have such greatness amongst us:

The men stared upward, then nodded. :Thank you, Ratchet, for letting us come along on the things you all do. This is the greatest thing ever: Bobby Epps said.

:It is, isn't it?: Ratchet replied before he walked forward to join the group. He was almost comically short among them. "Now I know what a micro mini-con feels like around the rest of us."

They chuckled, then another figure began to resolve nearby. He was tall and handsome, seemingly a common trait among them all. Given their visors, they seemed inscrutable and oddly calm in expression. It was a very cool and handsome design for totally relatable faces and enhanced their mystery. He walked forward into Fort Max's embrace.

They embraced each other, welcoming him, then Ratchet turned to the humans nearby. "This amazing mech is Sunrise."

The humans waved to the group from their enclosed gravity cart.

"These are our allies. They killed Megatron a couple of times and beat the Decepticons every time they came to their planet, the third one from this star." Ratchet smiled a brilliant smile as he watched the big mechs stare at the humans for a moment.

"They are very small," Sunrise said with an expression of curiosity on his handsome face.

"Well, plutonium comes in small packages," Ratchet said.

Huge laughter greeted that, then Typhoon looked down at Ratchet. "I suppose you're going to start repairs?"

"I figured Paradisio first, then he can fly onward to Mars. We can then have you come in, Sunrise. Where are you from here?" Ratchet asked.

"Just inside the solar well. There appears to be a base nearby my present position," he said.

=0=Near a forward base

They stood at the window staring at the monster vessel nearby. It was close enough to see in detail but not close enough to cause problems in the little planetary system. Charon was only just that much smaller than its host, Pluto and among its five moon system everything was well in balance. This ship rather blotted out the usual view and as they stared at it, they marveled at their people's creativity together.

"That's one fragging big ship." -Twin Twist

Everyone nodded.

"I'm glad they're on our side." -Rack 'N Ruin

Everyone nodded.

"I'm glad they follow Prime." -Twin Twist

Everyone nodded.

It would go on like that for a while.

=0=Moments later on Paradisio's

They bridged over as ships with workers, doctors, techs, repair specialists, data managers, construction bots both sentient and not began to fly their various different specialist platforms toward the huge mech. There were outside and inside points of entry, places to slot in and all manner of access. They had their jobs and were heading post haste to begin them. Another dreadnought and four metrotitans were waiting their turn.

Ratchet and the humans stood and floated on the bridge of the massive vessel, itself a vast open space. Nearby, a very large panel with lights flashing signaled the spark and consciousness of the ship. Ratchet walked to it, then placed his servo gently upon it. "Hi, Pari. I have your list. We're on it."

The lights flared, then his voice was heard. "Thank you, Doctor. I will help you."

Ratchet grinned. "Since when does anyone of your frame not?"

He would walk onward to the computational center of the ship and following him would be a gravity cart filled with silent, awe-filled humans.

=0=The Hourly News

"It was reported today that six titanic frames were coming to Mars to attend to security details for the Prime and The People. The Elders led by Metroplex and Typhoon were contacted for details. We were told that two dreadnought vessels, Paradisio and Sunrise as well as four metrotitans of the Hunter Class, Calamity, Relentless, Fury and Sunset were coming for permanent duty here.

"There are fifteen dreadnought class vessels in the pantheon of big framed ships, all of which have been recovered and work either here or in a secured area where we're told thousands of metrotitan ships are located. The exact spot is undisclosed for security reasons but its delightful to know that these, the most selfless and honored of our people are secure.

"They're arriving in staggered intervals at the Saturn Shipyard for repairs and upgrades, then will be placed in service for the colony and our empire against the different hostile groups that have made their way here. We're currently containing the existence of Razorclaw, the Predacon chief and his battle group near Epsilon Eridani. There is also the group near Caminus headed by the Decepticon Ominous that is currently contained near that affiliated colony world which is overseen for security by the dreadnought vessel, Clipper.

"The Prime operates a policy of containment utilizing overwhelming force to keep them in check and to protect the migration routes through the Orion Arm and the Bootes Constellation. Because it's a policy of containment, the need for ships of this quality and type to overawe any negative forces is crucial. Right now, there are dozens of ships available to meet any force here on world. Among those working freely or sitting as habitation sites, the Prime commands 37 adult metrotitans and gives home to eight immature individuals including two infants. There are five dreadnoughts already here which will be supplemented by the addition of Paradisio and Sunrise. Included among them are the Supreme vessels who number six as of now. There are at least 20 known to have been working during the Golden Age and perhaps we shall be lucky enough at some point to call them all home.

"There are currently 4,200 metrotitans working both on world and in defense of Cybertron in space, all of whom came to the call of Prime. Never since the Golden Age has such a group of big frames been so assembled. The dreadnoughts are receiving repairs, then will be part of the defense of the system that includes the interlopers as well as functioning as a rapid response team lead by the dreadnought Tennyson.

"We will return in a moment with an interview with Commander Ultra Magnus about these new arrivals and their function in the security of our empire. We'll be right back," Lim-Lee said before the Community Bulletin Board announced the last few road closures due to sand removal and the lunches at the various schools.

=0=Earth2

"Damn," Kyle said as he glanced at a thoughtful Harris.

Harris nodded. "Beau Weaver and his family arrive tomorrow. There's never a dull moment here."

"That would be an understatement," Mariah Davis replied.

=0=TBC 5-27-2020

It is canon that the metrotitans numbered into the thousands before The Fall. There are twenty known Supremes of whom Omega is the oldest.


	290. Chapter 290

The Diego Diaries: Storm Clouds (dd7 289)

=0=On the decks of Paradisio

They walked through the massive ship taking various elevators and lifts up and down as well as sideways which was a real trip for the humans, the sideways thing, that is. Delving deep into the huge vessel, traveling downward to the very core of his being, they stepped off and walked down a corridor to a computer nexus that was important to the control and command functions of this individual. As they approached it, the air became noticeably hotter even for the humans through their suits.

:Why is it hot here, Ratchet? I can feel it: Niall asked as he stared down the corridor at a huge massive door that was of a very silvery color. It was sort of the type of design that a human could find on a bank vault door. Huge bolts were part of its construction and even though it looked solid, it was clear to the three humans that there was a seeming fluidity to it.

"We're in close proximity of Paradisio's spark chamber," Ratchet replied as they reached the doors he wanted. He began to input access codes.

:Is that why its hot? It's also sort of bright here: Lennox asked.

Ratchet glanced down, then toward the shiny vaulted doors down the way. He grinned at them. "See that door?"

They nodded.

"That's the first containment of his spark chamber. We have chamber doors that fold back to allow access, one door. There's two more for him and all of them have to slide back to reach his spark. You wouldn't want to do that. The spark of a mechanism this big rather resembles the corona of a star," Ratchet said as the door he wanted through slid open. He looked at them. "You grow to the size of your spark. These mechs including the titans have huge sparks. They give off a lot of heat and light as well. Ours are bright and you can feel the heat if you touch them. But they don't compare in any manner besides their function with these."

:You can touch your own spark?: Epps asked.

Ratchet nodded. "It doesn't feel hot to us because we're not organic. You would burn your hands. As for this spark?" he asked as he glanced down the hallway. "You wouldn't live part the second vaulted door." He stepped inside the doorway and the gravity cart followed.

As they entered, the room lit up. As far as the optic could see were huge data banks. They had cables a good thirty feet wide in long bundles that snaked everywhere hooking all of the data devices around them together. In the center a good mile away, there was a huge device covered in lights that was one of the dozen or so master computers located on the ship. All of them fed into this one, the master device that was where Paradisio's personality lived, his central processor.

:Wow. Who do you call when you get a glitch?: Graham asked.

Ratchet chuckled. "Me, if I'm around. They have an extremely sophisticated self repair and diagnostic system. They're almost completely self contained."

:Did you have any hand in creating these mechs? I suppose that you build the body but the Pantheon supplies the spark, then: Graham said.

Ratchet thought a moment, then nodded. "We did most of it. When the spark came from the Well, it completed the really important parts itself. There's a lot of voodoo in the process of making homes for sparks like his. Much of the hardest and most important stuff comes directly from the Pantheon when the Well grants a spark like this."

:What do we do here, Ratchet?: Lennox asked as he filmed the scene with his camera.

"Well, I have to jump start a diagnostic," Ratchet said as he continued onward to the main computer a long way down the corridor. "I have to start it with my codes, then we can go elsewhere."

They walked through the empty vastness staring at endless rows of towers that went in all directions in seemingly endless rows. When they reached the nexus, Ratchet found the console that he needed. He plugged in, then began to type. When he finished his codes, he stood in silence apparently listening to the hum of data that began with his efforts. After a couple of moments, he glanced down at the humans. "All ready to go?" he asked.

They nodded so he walked back the way he came. When he headed back to the elevator with the cart following, the three humans stared at the vast doors that were the equivalent to the sliding covers of the bot's spark chambers. Behind it was the sentient immortal soul essence of the most enormous being any of them would ever know. It was a very sobering sight.

=0=Titans

They gathered in the lower deck sub command center of the Ops Center. Metroplex and Typhoon were there with the four hunters, Sunset, Fury, Relentless, Calamity as well as Paradisio and Sunrise. Fort Max, Hammer of Primus, Dangerous and Omega Supreme were gathering to work out the plan of action that was going to be first served up to Ominous and his crew. They pulled chairs, then sat just as Xantium and Kappa walked in.

"You took your sweet time," Hammer said with a grin.

"We were occupied," Xantium said with a mild leer.

Kappa slapped the back of his helm, then sat. "Ignore him. He feels invincible. He won a spat with the Dinobots and didn't get hurt doing it."

"Only you would be injured by those little shrimps, Xee," Fort Max said with a chuckle.

"You corral them, then," Xantium said to Max.

"No thanks," Max said. "They're your spark ache. Right now, we have to divide up the plan and work out the strategy that we're going to be using in tandem with each other."

They would spend the next few joors troubleshooting and refining the plan to take their massive might to the enemy. What the enemy would do about it would be a first run of their operation. The second would be against Razorclaw.

=0=Later that evening

Prowl hurried home to get things going. He was having dinner catered given that there were so many coming and he'd been working on the operations, several of them, since morning. He entered the apartment, then hurried to the kitchen. Sitting in warming ovens, the dinner he planned was keeping. A note pinned to the cupboard was from Bon, Rampage's bond.

"Prowl, I put things into the ovens and the rest is in the refrigerator. The ingredients in the covered dishes on the counter need mixing. The yellow bowl needs to be heated. Follow the instructions. The rest is done. Have fun and give my regards to all your elders. Bon"

Prowl grinned, then texted Bon a message of gratitude. Soon the kids would be here and so would the elders a short time later. He had to get the kids fed, sorted out, then prepare for guests. Optimus would arrive shortly before they did bringing with him as much work as Prowl did when he reached home.

He hustled to the cabinet nearby and pulled out vintages that he'd accumulated for this moment when family was found and returned. It would be good food, elegant but casual and the start, he hoped, of all the elders into their new life with new friends and family to support them.

A door opened in the living room and the sound of children running in was heard. He grinned, then walked out to see them enter. They saw him, then ran with delight for hugs. It would be wonderful.

=0=At the bus stop

Ironhide, Raptor and Sun stood on the sidewalk waiting for buses to arrive. Blackjack and Jack along with Rockwell were still on Cybertron but would be home shortly. Everyone else was either still at work winding down for the orn or heading home on various devices. Alor was coming from Las Vegas and soon they would converge on Ironhide's apartment to eat dinner.

The operation would soon be go and then the children would have to be juggled. Cows, cats and dogs would be managed as well. As they chatted together about all of it, buses began to be seen trundling toward them on the now pristine streets. In the desert being saved for glass making and other refinements, massive mounds of debris carted off from the cities, highways and train tracks were accumulating.

"Here they come," Raptor said with a grin.

The bus stopped then the door opened and infants were helped down by an aide. Swaggering out with his usual pizzazz, Orion led the way. He glanced around with a giant smile, then saw his elders. **"ATAR! APPA POO! APPA TATER! I LOVE YOU!"**

Appa Tater aka Raptor and Appa Poo aka Sun loved him back.

They gathered infants as they came, Praxus with Orion, then Hero by cab, Prowler by Circle bus, Sunspot and Spot who waved at Bos, Reflector and Co-D along with everyone else, then three of the nine titan/dread kids by bus from Iacon. They gathered around, then walked toward the tower where all of them would go up and unload from the orn. By the time that everyone had arrived there, dinner would be nearly ready to serve. The only one who wouldn't be there was Ratchet.

=0=Saturn Shipyard

The three humans stayed a long time, then were taken back to Mars by a Home Guardian. Waving goodbye, they disappeared into one of Paradisio's many bridges.

Ratchet watched them go, then vented a sigh. He managed a good dozen messages internally to doctors, techs and medics here and there on the vast vessel, then walked to a communications room to pull up a chair to sit. Tapping in a code, he grinned as the call went through. Ironhide answered the call. "Hey."

"Hey. Where are you?" Ironhide asked as the sound of children, adults and eating could be heard.

"I'm on Paradisio. He's going to need a bunch of attention. Sunrise is coming in a couple of joors but he's less problematic."

"You eat?" Ironhide asked.

"Not yet," Ratchet replied.

"I'll bring ya something if I can," Ironhide said.

"You have to babysit until I get this in hand," Ratchet said.

"How long is that going to take, you think?" Ironhide asked.

"A good few orns," Ratchet said, grinning as he watched Ironhide frown slightly. "Can't be helped."

"I thought you trained a few more doctors in big frame medicine?" Ironhide asked as he reached down to pick up Orion.

"You need more than a few lessons for these guys," Ratchet said. "This is of a complexity that's hard to comprehend."

"**ADA!"**

The noise paused a moment, then the sound of chairs moving could be heard. Suddenly, an endless array of faces appeared from titanic kids to the babies they held and the mob of elders from both sides.

"Ada, when are you coming home?" Fireball asked.

"I might pop in tonight if I can," Ratchet said. "I'm with Paridisio and he's got a few things to tweak. All of them do. The Hunter group is going to be shot full of holes. You know it and so do I but I'll try to come in. Do you kids need lunches or something for tomorrow?"

"We do, Ada. We're doing that weather unit in science and the station on the TransWorld Highway at Central Point is where we have to go. We can get it ourselves," Genesis said. "You don't have to worry about it, Ada."

"I do and I will. I'll make sure you have your lunches, infants. All you have to do is study and be happy," Ratchet replied.

"That's hard to do when you aren't home," Quasar said as the others nodded.

Ratchet chuckled. "I know. I miss you, too. Are you helping your elders? They're so broken down and old, they need keepers."

"**I HEARD THAT!" **-a dozen or so elders

"I have to get on it if I'm coming in tonight. I'll call you later, Ironhide. I'm having things sent to the house for the kids lunches. I can tell you what you need to do for their them later," Ratchet said. "Eat something for me."

"Ratchet," Docker said as she peered at the screen. "You have to eat something, infant."

"I will. Have you ever seen the mess hall on a ship this big? Don't worry about me," Ratchet said. They chatted a moment, then signed off. Ratchet sat a moment feeling sorry for himself, then rose to do his job. As he did, he ordered food to be sent to the house later that evening.

=0=The Residence

They brought dishes into the kitchen, Prowl and Optimus. The elders were going to help but were overruled by the two.

Prowl stacked them in the sink. "We can do this later," he said as he glanced up at Optimus. "It's going very well. They seem to have common ground. I worried about that."

"You worry about things that do not matter. All of them are good and they have family in common. I think Corsair and Imaldo look well. I can say the same about Styre and Stealth."

"Vinn is a miracle worker," Prowl said as he took glasses from a tray Prime held. "All of them are getting better. I'm very relieved. Now if we could just do something about my Appa and Amma ..."

"Shadow and Zenith are set in their ways, Prowl. It might be that they never change from their current condition," Optimus said gently.

Prowl glanced up at him feeling that he was right. "Their loss, then."

They would finish stacking dishes for later, then walk out to have dessert with the group. It would be fun and happy, something that would be the start, hopefully, of more such moments.

=0=Later that night when everyone was in bed

He stood at the counter following instructions. On the monitor nearby, Ratchet was giving them. "Then you put the white condiment on the buns, Ironhide."

Ironhide stared at six buns which lay in a row in front of him , two sandwiches for each growing mech. "How much?"

"Enough to cover them," Ratchet said with a grin. He was waiting for data so he called to help Ironhide prepare decent filling lunches for Fireball, Genesis and Quasar for their field trip. "Then use the yellow one, do it the same way. Then layer it with pickles."

Ironhide would do it step by step. When sandwiches were in their containers, he glanced up with a bit of triumph. "What's next? I, Ironhide am ready for more."

Ratchet laughed. "Good. Now take out the little bowls and listen to me about how to layer the next stuff. Get the seven little containers from the box and a spoon for each of them."

"The little containers?" Ironhide said as he fumbled around for spoons and the next item.

"There. Now take a couple of spoonfuls and spread them out on the bottom of the containers," Ratchet said. He watched Ironhide do it with intense concentration. It was hysterical. "Now do the same adding a layer from each of the containers until you have seven layers in each of their bowls."

He would. It would be hilarious.

=0=TBC 5-28-2020 I heart DJB.


	291. Chapter 291

The Diego Diaries: Storm Clouds (dd7 291)

=0=Paradisio

It was late in the night as he sat at a console listening to the systems report to each other and the main frame where he was attending to the big picture. This ship was almost 16 miles long in flight configuration so there were literally trillions upon trillions of parts, interactions, command programs and other minutia, all of it working together to support the spark that animated all of it. It took a lot of 'brains' located in a straight line down the long central corridor of his configuration to make the show go.

Ratchet could hear him talking to his various divisions, the drones that populated this ship and programs that ran as executive to their functions. It was a dull metallic echo in his helm, the sound of all their voices. He always loved to listen and at the same time, didn't. It was an amazing bit of technological achievement, the sounds of mechanisms like this and it was also a very lonely one to him. He wondered at times like that what it was like having a symbiont. He also wondered if there were more than him who knew that Prime had them as well.

He rose to walk to a giant schematic board which showed with different lights and informational detail how much was go and how much still required work. It was well on its way to 50% when he unplugged and walked to the door to bridge over to Sunrise. He mused on that name and the planet orbiting a sun not so far away of nearly the same designation.

Sun Base and Homeland were doing well. So were the other planets. It was a triumph thus far, a small step forward to the rescue of Cybertron and the local group. All of the colonial and industrial worlds within the old Empire would also be rescued. Prime would command in safer space a very large and various expanse of worlds.

Good on him, he thought as he walked into the bridge room that was close by to transfer to Sunrise. He would be gone in seconds.

=0=Home

They sat around the room, the elders, half of whom had headed out earlier. Those that were left were sipping beer and chewing the fat as the humans said. Time to talk was harder to find these latest orns so it was with amusement and satisfaction that they caught up and goofed together.

"Then he got in trouble. **MY SONNY WAS A MIRACLE!**" Appa Ratchet said with conviction. "He always took his medicine, too. He wasn't a whiner. Much."

Docker who was sitting next to him with a cup of tea grinned at Ratchet. "He never was."

"Little mech, here, was a manipulator but we all knew it. We never let him get away with anything that wasn't small and insignificant. The big things were reinforced," Raptor said as the others nodded.

They grinned at him. He sort of grinned back.

"Slaggers. They were everywhere. I think I even saw you when I checked my debris chute." Ironhide grinned. "I'm surprised I didn't see your helms pop out with big grins on your faces."

Huge laughter greeted that.

"You always were the dramatic type. That was part of your charm," Turbine said. "I remember when you'd bump your knee or helm, you'd come in with despair and want us to fix it. You never failed to believe that anything you wanted or asked for you would get."

"You always did," Ironhide said. "By the way … do you see someone who'll remain nameless? His stealthing is stellar. I had to tell you because he's so good you won't see him otherwise."

Ironhide grinned at them. They grinned at him.

Standing in the shadows of the hallway, a tiny little yellow banded mech was staring at them with his tiny blue optics. He was pressed against the wall, hugging it tightly, though his tiny little peds were a dead giveaway. Moving slowly along the wall, inching toward the doorway as he pressed against it, he was gauging the distance between himself and the chair closest to him, one his Appa Hard Drive was sprawled in. If he could just get behind it, the plate of cookies and other things were right there within easy reach.

:I do believe I'm having deja vu: Raptor said as he grinned at the others who like him were studiously avoiding the infant. :I heard he made it to The City from Terra before he got caught. Sounds like a natural:

"He did. He's a mech with skills," Ironhide said proudly. "He can go helm-to-helm with the best of them."

Orion reached the pool of light, then paused to appraise things. Everyone was looking at each other and he didn't believe he was seen. He grinned, then almost guffawed. He froze in place.

Raptor sat up. "Did you hear anything? I thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything," Ravel said with a snicker. "I do believe its very quiet in the hallway and berth rooms. I imagine that the infants are sleeping in their berths like champions."

It was deeply still in the hallway.

Raptor leaned forward. "What do you think, Atar? Is it as quiet as it seems in here? I bet if someone was sneaking into this room we wouldn't see it."

Orion listened to them, the gods of his life and felt happiness wash over him. He wasn't spotted, he wasn't heard, he was beating them by his stealthing. It felt great. So he moved closer, stepping into the light, then froze. Everyone was talking to each other and didn't seem to see him. He grinned then inched along the wall until he was behind Appa Hardie in his Atar's chair. He froze in place to listen.

"I thought I heard that sound again," Ravel said with a barely concealed chuckle. "I do believe I must be hearing things. I doubt if it was someone sneaking around that I would hear it. That sneaker would be that good at it."

"I agree," Hardie said with a big grin. "I could only imagine that someone sneaking around would be so good at it that no one would notice. That was sort of what you did, Ironhide, back in the orn. When you didn't want to go to bed, you'd sneak around."

"I was slagging good at it," Ironhide said with a smug grin.

"We had you on our internal sensors from the moment we got you until you left. You never snuck up on anyone," Turbine said with a smirk. "You were so cute anyway that your cuteness always alerted on you."

"I was cute wasn't I," Ironhide said with a smug grin.

"You were," Hardie said as he sat forward to put his beer bottle on the table next to him. Then he leaned over and snatched a surprised infant off the ground. Holding him up in one hand, he grinned at Orion. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Orion hung in his great great grandfather's servo, then grinned his biggest cheese-eating grin. "Appa."

"Orion."

"Appa, I comed to lou."

"You did."

[Silence a moment, then a big cheese-eating grin™] "Appa, I helpeded lou."

"How?" Hardie asked as he basked in delight at the spunky little imp he held in his servo.

Orion glanced around, then noted his bottle. "I helpeded lou doin' dis," he said pointing at it.

"You'd help me drink my beer," Hardie asked.

Everyone was grinning at the bold little mini Ironhide. He was the apple of their optics.

Both of them.

Orion nodded, then smiled. "I doin'."

"If you do, then Springer will arrest me for interfering with an infant," Hardie said.

Orion considered that. "Moopie not doin'. He not doin'. He good you. I good you. You good you?" he asked with a deeply concerned expression.

Hardie took a moment to swallow the guffaw that threatened to capsize him. "I good you."

Orion smiled, then pointed to the beer bottle. **"I GOOD LOU!?"**

"No," Hardie said.

Orion's smile faded at once. "Lou not good me."

They took a moment to belly laugh.

=0=Saturn Shipyard

The titans began to come in, one at a time until all four were waiting nearby to take their turn at repair. The entire shipyard was given over to them and it was a beehive of activity. Ratchet stood on the command deck of Sunrise with most of the Titan leadership from Mars. Ratchet was giving them the overview.

"Paradisio is more than halfway toward sign off and Sunrise will go faster. You have wear and tear along with upgrades but Paradisio was injured. The four of you," Ratchet said to Calamity, Fury, Relentless and Sunset, "will come in two at a time. We have two giant gantries that were built to accommodate your frame because we have to turn them around to serve on Cybertron for the most part. I expect you to take longer and I'm going to have to hold off on a bunch of your armor work. We can paint you to hide the scars but when the mission is over you can have it smelted and reworked. We have two Golden Age metallurgists and my genitors to get the formulas right. So this will take a few orns yet."

"I expected it," Paradisio said. He was very formal and elegant, deep voiced and serious. One almost stood up straighter around him, such was his dignity. He was a good contrast to a lot of the others and more in line with the quality of a mech like Metroplex and Max. You sort of wanted to do better around him because the thought of him feeling disappointed in you almost seemed unbearable.

"How would you like this to work, Doctor?" Relentless asked.

"How about I send you the coordinates and you move into the gantries that will lock on to you," Ratchet said. He sent the four coordinates, then Relentless and Fury walked to the window nearby to look outside. Without speaking, two of the four giants outside began to move slowly forward. They were being operated remotely by Fury and Relentless from here. They moved, slid a little bit, then halted properly. The gantries swung slowly forward, then attached themselves to the hull of the ships at the hangar deck level. It was then that everyone could see legions of workers run from the gantry building itself, along the long walkway and into the ships to begin their work.

Calamity grinned. "This is good. It's been too long. When this mission is over, I am hopeful that I can stay here perhaps as a security ship."

"And I as well," Fury said.

"Well, you're always most welcome," Ratchet said. "One can't have too many handsome mechs around the place."

Even Paradisio grinned at that news.

=0=Up there

"That was wonderful," Prowl said.

"It was," Optimus said. They walked to the kitchen, then halted to stare at the dishes piled up. "How about tomorrow?"

"I won't argue," Prowl said. He followed Prime to check on the children, then headed into their berth room. After a moment of this and that, they walked to the berth, then reclined. Lights were called down and it was quiet a moment. Prowl glanced at Optimus. "Corsair … was he always this timid?"

"No. He was tough and good. Very loving," Optimus replied. "He has had a very traumatic time."

"Jetta looks better. I suppose the game is still on?" Prowl asked.

Prime nodded. "We have to practice a little bit. Nova Cronum is going to be tough."

"Pencil it in," Prowl replied.

He grinned slightly. "I will try."

=0=TBC 5-29-2020

I took my dog to PetSmart to have his toe nails clipped and now I have kennel cough. A good home remedy is honey. Poor little chihuahua. He should be up to speed in a couple of days. Take care out there.


	292. Chapter 292

The Diego Diaries: Storm Cloud (dd7 292)

Lackwit, thanks for the heads up. :D:D

Note at the bottom.

=0=On Fury at the Saturn Shipyard

He got the call when he was watching data streams in a code room off the command deck. He was sitting with his peds up in a chair in front of a bank of computer screens. A call came through. He listened then grinned. "Come on over. I'm in the communications room off the command deck on Fury." He listened again, then signed off. It would take a moment for them to arrive but they would.

=0=Them

He signed off, then glanced at his partner who was stretching his arms and neck. "You ready?"

"Sure," he replied.

The two walked out the door, made a side trip, then walked to The Fortress to make the hop, skip and jump to Fury. It was a shorter walk to the communications room and Ratchet.

=0=Him

He glanced up, then grinned. "What took you so long?"

Springer walked in followed by Drift. He held a small box in his servo. "Well, you know ..."

Ratchet grinned. "Probably. Sit and beg."

Drift chuckled as he sat down, then pulled a chair for Springer. "You do it. You beg better than me."

"Ah, you're going to tell me 'facing stories are ya?" Ratchet asked as he took a plate and beer from Springer.

Springer handed both to Drift, then took his own. "You can't handle the stories."

"Or the passion," Drift said to get Springer's goat.

He did.

"I don't know. We could each tell a story and see who wins. For instance, there was Ironhide's audition back in the orn."

"Audition?" Drift asked as he unwrapped half his burrito.

"Sure," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "You don't think he could have** this**," he said as he spread his arms wide, "without meeting a long check list of demands do you?"

Huge laughter and a bit of internal revulsion about hearing the 'facing life of your genitors greeted that.

Springer grinned at Ratchet as he watched him take a gigantic bite of the gigantic burrito. Ratchet sat back and chewed in pure bliss. "So, you haven't had dinner I presume."

Ratchet glanced at him. "What orn is it?"

Drift grinned. "How's the upgrades and repairs coming along?"

"Well, it'd be better and faster if they weren't hunters but beggars can't be choosers. Tell me more about the begging," Ratchet replied as he took a swig of his beer. "Ah," he said with a smile.

"I would but you might be jealous," Springer said.

Ratchet grinned. "That's me. Jealous. Why the other night in the berth-"

He didn't get much past that.

=0=Prowl and Prime at home

They sat together after putting the kids to bed, chatting about the orn ahead.

"Do you really feel up to a game in two orns?" Prowl asked as Prime muted the news.

"I do," Optimus said. "Ratchet must have fixed a lot of things because it feels better when I move now. I used to dial down my pain receptors for long periods of time. Now I have them set at neutral. That is a great improvement."

"Ironhide has three more orns on his sentence. I want to be there when he has to meet up with the Court again," Prowl said with a chuckle. "He's such a sad sack."

Optimus laughed. "I do believe he is surrounded. I know they understand him as a full grown mech of some experience but they see him as the child he once was now and again."

"They do," Prowl said with a snicker. "I think he was unexpected. Alor told me when he was drunk once that all their efforts were for nothing. They were preparing to go to the Well when he sparked. He had a lot of attention growing up."

"He did. It did not harm him. Much," Optimus said. He glanced at Prowl. "What about you?"

Prowl considered that. "I had the same but it was formal, caste driven and maddening. If someone had told me that my genitors and grand genitors, half of them anyway, would turn out this way I wouldn't have believed them."

Prime nodded. "Perhaps given time, Zenith and Shadow will come around."

Prowl considered that. "I don't know. The Festival is coming up in July. We shall see." He glanced at Optimus. "This is going to be a banner day for my amma and appa."

Prime grinned. "Good."

They would watch the news, chat, then retire. A staff meeting was for the next day.

=0=Him

"Well, that hit the spot," Ratchet said as he tossed his trash into the box and scored. He grinned at the two who grinned at him. "Beg."

Springer laughed then rose. "How about we dump you into a barrel upside down?"

**"ELDER ABUSE!"** Ratchet said. Then he sat up. Pulling a scanner, he shot both of them this way and that, then studied the data carefully.

It was quiet and expectant as both of them watched Ratchet drag it out. Maybe.

"Well, I clear you, Springer, for moderate duty. You can ride but you can't fight for two more orns. Drift ..." He studied the data, then glanced at the quiet mech staring at him with a slight smirk. "You can go back but ride only. No getting up and down or fighting. If I find out either of you did I'll not only El Kabong you but I'll slap you with house rest again."

"House rest?" Springer asked with a slight grin.

"Medic lingo. I don't suppose you'd understand," Ratchet replied. **"IN MY LIFE AS I MAKE IT UP EVERY DAY!"** He dazzled them with a smile.

Both of them laughed then stood to go. "Are we dismissed, ***Ma***?" Springer asked.

"Yes, verily. Go and sin no more, slaggers. Thanks for the eats," Ratchet said.

"How long are you going to be here?" Drift asked as Springer gathered up the mess and the box.

"Well, Paradisio is about ready to discharge. He's even getting a repaint. His bond, Sunrise is going tomorrow as well. They weren't slagged as hard as the other four. Hunter groups are Swiss cheese when they limp into ports," Ratchet replied.

A scan of the internet gave meaning to that as they walked to the door.

Springer looked back. "Don't work too hard."

"Why, I never do," Ratchet said as he batted his optical ridges.

The two walked out laughing as they went while Ratchet watched them. "Slaggers," he said, then turned back to his work.

=0=Them, there

They walked into the elevator after being feted by the night crew. Upward they went, then down the corridor to the huge office that they shared. Passing through the ante rooms, they entered their office. It smelled like new paint as they came to a halt halfway inside. No one could see the damage anywhere, it was repaired so well but it felt weird to be here nonetheless.

"Well, I see they replaced everything. I'm glad they puttied the holes in the wall," Drift said as he walked to the desk to stare at it and everything else.

"They probably had some left over after they fixed you," Springer said as he walked to the desk to stand beside Drift. He draped his arm over his shoulder. "Do you feel as weird as I do?"

"Not really," Drift said. He grinned faintly. "Zen and all."

Springer snickered. "Ah. That." He walked to his chair, then sat. "I guess Flint's going to have to go back to Fort Apache."

Drift sat down on his own chair. "I suppose so."

It was comfortably quiet a moment.

"Wanna ride?" Springer asked.

"Sure," Drift replied.

They both rose, then walked out to go to the Stable and mount up. They would ride into the desert to see the stars and moons. They would go on a horse trail and talk until the shift was over, then ride back to have breakfast with the troops. It would be good to be back again.

=0=Fury

Ratchet walked to the command deck where a number of the big frames were gathered in pretender form. Fury, Sunset, Relentless and Calamity were there chatting together, watching readouts as the big ship was put to rights. They glanced at him with grins. "Well, let me take in this scene," Ratchet said as he paused to look at each of them a moment.

They stared back with amusement and some slight confusion.

"Thanks. That's the most handsome I've seen in one place since the last time I got arrested," Ratchet said as he walked over to stare upward at all the mechs.

They laughed, then stared down at him with amusement. "What's the verdict, Doctor?" Calamity asked with his deep amused voice.

"Well, I'm releasing Paradisio, Sunrise and Fury to go to Mars and take up orbit. Some of the finish work on your armor will take a bit of time, but we can add it to you in space. As for the other three of you," Ratchet said, "I'm having double crews work on the list of problems given that some of you will be departing."

"This is good. We really looked forward to being here," Fury said. "We haven't seen some of our family for a very long time."

"Well, all of you are welcomed here," Ratchet replied. "I cleared the three of you for transition. Did they tell you that there's a housing tower in Iacon that's set aside for your frame? If you want to live in a house there let Typhoon know. He's the mech with the inside track."

"Is** that** what it is?" Relentless asked with his usual amused sarcasm.

Ratchet gave them a dazzling smile.

They roared with laughter, chatted a while, they derezzed to fly themselves back into a high stationary orbit that would place them on the side of Mars directly in line with Autobot City on the other side of the planet. When all of them were there they would gather for the fun and games against the slaggers crashing here and there in the local area. All of them would be highly skilled and raring to go when Prime gave the order.

Ratchet watched them go, then walked to the bridge again. By the time he reached Relentless, the other three would be gone.

=0=Morning

They sat in The Diner On The Corner eating with the overnight shift they, themselves usually rode with. It was good to be back to the routine and the gossip flowed like water.

Drift who was sitting beside Springer resting his arm on the back of the big mech's chair glanced at him after reading an alert automatically sent to The Boss™. "We have a staff meeting."

"Oh joy," Springer said as he rose with Drift.

"Wait for us," Hercy said as he and Kup stood to go.

It would be a mellow group tagging along, all of them burning to know the plan for the new ships to tackle regarding Ominous, Razorclaw and now Polity.

=0=Him, there

He walked to a console, then sat comfortably. Breakfast had arrived and he was eating it. He dialed up the conference room, then saw the others sitting and gathering around the massive table. The humans were already there, all of them from all eight installations including Prima Station along with the Hu-An. He grinned as he at his breakfast sandwich.

"Hi, Loon. Decided to sober up and join us?" Prowl said as he wifi-ed an agenda to Ratchet.

Ratchet grinned. "I wouldn't miss this snoozefest for the moon, Granny."

"That's Sub Commander Granny to you," Prowl said to the gathered amusement of the slaggers.

"Okay," Ratchet said as he gave Prowl a dazzling smile. As he did, the entire contents of his mouth fell out.

Screaming commenced immediately.

=0=TBC 5-31-2020

Sorry about the story last night. Our winters up here get to more than -20 F or -28.8 C for months on end. I've had trouble with my furnace through this and now it was giving me hell this weekend again. I tried to fix it like last time and after an ENTIRE WEEKEND of this, I called my sweetie pie nephew, Josh to come and look at it. Its so warm here now that I want it off until I can get a plumber to come. It's easier to get an astronaut to come to your house than a plumber around here. :D He came in, turned off the gas nob and turned off the water. That was it. Done.

I remember standing there looking at it, him, my hands, the wet floor, the water and gas nobs, the ceiling, the wet towels, the …

I'm so tired. Back to fixing slag and writing. I can't find the words of gratitude that express how I feel about my furnace at the moment. Practicing gratitude is my life for a few until this shit storm recedes. Thank god I can go back to writing again. HUGS!

Thanks, Lackwit. On it. Gratitude. It does a/my body good. :D ;D


	293. Chapter 293

The Diego Diaries: Show Time (dd7 294)

=0=On a playground in Centurion

They gathered together, over 25 kids who shared the same outside break time. They were a colorful lot, all of them wearing garb that signaled their youth. They were gathered around Sil, Coros and Pulley, the defacto heads of the Youth Auxiliary that worked with the Watch and the medical community to encourage civic participation and potential future careers among youngsters.

"Are you ready to go?" Sil asked as she held a data pad in her hand, the one she used for her work with the Auxiliary. They all had one covered in their own tattoos and that of the groups they worked with to keep their data straight. It not only showed their commitment to their study of these careers but signaled to others their serious dedication.

They were adorable.

"We are," someone said in the back. "I got my pack already and will carry my med-i-kit on as hand luggage."

Everyone nodded. It appeared to be a plan.

Sil glanced at Coros, then grinned. "Will our jackets be ready for tomorrow, Coros?"

He nodded. "We can get them tomorrow at The Stamp Shop. They're ready to go."

Everyone smiled and the conversation moved forward about the journey to Cybertron and the game where they would work 'their shift' as the junior G-Team for the house medicos and security. They would be divided into three groups, one each going to the stadiums at Polyhex, Iacon and Praxus. They'd have lunch when they arrived courtesy of Springer and Drift at The Citadel, tour it, then go to a camp to see how life was lived there.

It was going to be life changing.

The siren sounded so they ran for the door. This orn of school and one tomorrow lay ahead. The last orn this week would be a short one. They would go with the teams and security-medical detail on ships that would set down in Iacon first. Then the journey to and from the stadiums would be by bridge from the Citadel.

They would be ready to go.

=0=Cybertron

They stood on the pitch of the field with the giant logos of the city, Cybertron and the Autobots painted into the midfield line. Nearby was the reserved seating for a Prime and his party as well as a secured area for the humans coming. Many would.

The building was new and streamlined, less adorned and more useful than the old one. This would be a great place to come and scream your helm off. They saw a number of individuals already camped at the big gate leading inside to ensure their ability to attend since all civic events were first come, first serve.

After all, Optimus Prime would be playing football here.

"This is going to be good. Is Ada going to play the intro?" Ironhide asked.

Raptor nodded. "Alie will do the honors," he said as he glanced at his grandson. He grinned. "How was singing this morning?"

Ironhide smirked. "Two more orns."

"Unless we extend it. You might not be as good a little mech as you should be. I'll have to check your supervisors," Raptor said as Rockwell and the others smirked at Ironhide.

He frowned. "I don't **have** supervisors."

"All the more need to check up. How do we know you did all those dishes?" Raptor asked as he started to walk back to the tunnel and the way out.

Ironhide stared at him a moment, then caught up. "You're a fragger. How did I ever miss you?"

"You don't have to thank me, grandson," Raptor said with a huge smile.

Ironhide slowed, then caught up. Behind him snickering softly, the rest came including Rockwell.

=0=Elsewhere

Ratchet yawned. He had breakfast, made a spectacle of himself in front of his fellows, signed off on Fury, then headed for Relentless. It was going rather well if he thought so himself. Sitting down in the commander's office of the vast ship, he logged on, then reviewed progress. They were slightly ahead of schedule. This could be nicer than he planned. Sitting back, he considered the tasks ahead. It could be the best thing or the worst that they'd done with the local enemy.

Or not.

Prime was ready to do something about them, though forcing a huge firefight right now wasn't on anyone's agenda.

Raptor was going to command the operations given his experience in operating set piece battles with huge ships in the past. Hard Drive would handle the propaganda while he would go for the lulz. Starscream and Rainmaker would handle the Seeker portion of the plan while battle shuttles filled with fighters would be under the command of Springer. Prime and the others would also probably hop a ship and all would have a lark together.

Again.

A drone entered the room, then set down a big Cybertronian version of a banana split on the console in front of him. Ratchet glanced at the drone but he was already out the door. Staring at it, he opened a folded card. "Eat this, slagger. You know ya wanna. -Ironhide".

Ratchet grinned, then picked it up. :Ratchet to Ironhide:

:What, Old Mech. I'm busy:

Ratchet grinned bigger. :Guess what's cold, tasty and delicious:

[Silence]

:This isn't some of that phone sexy is it?:

[Grin] :Maybe:

[Grin] :Where are ya?:

:In the captain's office on Relentless. Fury just left. Two to go:

:**GET THEM DONE! **By the way, Appa is trolling me about extending the court ruling when he talks to my supervisors. **I DON'T SLAGGING HAVE SUPERVISORS!**:

Ratchet guffawed. :You have me:

[Silence]

:Slag … that's right:

Ratchet grinned. :This isn't a bribe is it?:

[Silence]

:No:

Ratchet guffawed again, then took another big bite.

:Is it working?:

:Could be, Only One. Where are you?:

:Slagging along a trail in the north. We went to the stadium and it looks good. Different and more modern. Right now, we're visiting camps:

:Hug everyone for me. When are you getting home?:

:Unless something happens, the usual time. What's the story on you?:

:I'm here for the duration:

:Slag. I'll check with you later. Halo and me have to keep up:

**:YOU TOOK HALO TO CYBERTRON!?:**

[Silence]

:Yep: stated with a confidence he didn't feel.

[Silence]

:Okay:

Both of them guffawed.

:Eat your ice cream. It's not a bribe unless you want it to be. Gotta motor:

:See ya, ba-beeee. Check in once in a while. **YOU KNOW! YOU AND HALO!**:

[Silence]

:Okay. Ironhide out:

Ratchet grinned, then took another big bite. "Never change, Ironhide. Never change."

It would be a long day.

=0=Las Vegas

He sat in pretender gear watching the data flow in on the interminable flight of the White's ship toward his home planet. It was almost sleepy when he heard a knock on the door. Jolting a bit, he stood up to peer on the monitor overhead. It was a couple of the locals in the neighborhood which was now thriving with exiles from the northern climes … snow birds and retired locals who liked the area.

He glanced at the others. "Continue. I'm shutting the door. No loud sounds," he said as he walked out of the center. Down the hallway he went to the living room, then adjusted his shirt before opening the door.

Two men and a woman stood outside smiling at him. "Hello," one of the men said.

"Hello," Alor replied.

It was silent a moment, then the other man spoke. "We're having a block party in a couple of days to watch the Cybertronian football games. We were hoping you and your … wife? Or whomever would like to come."

Alor stared at them as he scoped out the internet. Then he grinned. "Why, we'd love that."

=0=Ops Center, Mars, a few minutes later

"You're doing what?" Prowl asked as he sat in Prime's office going over the usual slag with the big mech. They both stared at the monitor on the wall, one with amusement and the other with surprise. "A block party?"

:Yeah. Apparently, everyone on the block gets together, eats food, talks, dances, that sort of thing. I can't wait:

"You have to play the anthem," Prowl said.

:Its for the first game at Iacon, not the last one at Praxus," Alor said. "That last game, not the first will coincide with the party:

"You agreed," Prime said.

Alor grinned. :I did. What could I do? Say no? Either way, its going to draw attention. Better to go and help disperse snooping:

Prime grinned. "Who is going with you? I have conscripted Blackjack."

Alor chuckled. :I know. I was thinking Ratchet. We could go as a pair:

"You really encourage anarchy don't you," Prowl said.

:Do you want to come?: Alor asked.

Prowl was silent a moment, then sniffed. "As if."

Prime howled. "Pick someone out and go. You know how to do this," he said as he studiously avoided Prowl's frown.

:I sort of wrote the book: Alor said with a touch of pride in the old special ops orns.

"Figure it out, then fill me in," Prowl said.

:Gotcha: Alor replied. :See ya: Then the monitor went back to roving images of the colony and Cybertron.

"If it isn't one thing, its another," Prowl said. He glanced at Prime. "You better see if he has something that keeps him sober."

"That is Ratchet's job. I am not sure I would approve of both of them going. Certainly not as a couple." He grinned. "I think that would be funny."

Prowl vented a sigh. "They're corrupting you."

It would be a long amusing afternoon.

=0=At The Drop Shop

They stood in a pen with tiny horses, tiny goats, tiny sheep, a pair of llamas, both tiny and a number of cows. Flipper, Robby and Pudding were getting ready to be 'groomed'. They were sometimes dropped off at The Drop Shop, a day and night service for those who had animals and needed either day care or kenneling from time to time.

The building that housed the facility, a new development in Crater District 3, City 5 was very busy helping families to shelter their little fur babies during whatever happened to come up. They fed, exercised, cared for and housed them during the different work and life shifts of their 'owners'. There were birds here, both Earth type and Cybertronian. Cyber foxes had a big presence as did cats and many different species from the fauna of their home world.

They stood together along the side of the pen furthest from noise drowsing while studiously ignoring a fat little pony that wanted to play. Soft music soothed as workers checked constantly, patting their little rumps on a regular basis. It was like going to the spa. The cows would be shined within an inch of their lives by the time they were reclaimed. They were contented.

The cows.

=0=Ratchet

He snickered over the news from Alor and coupled with the whining of Ironhide sort of made his orn. They discussed Ironhide's insecurity, laughed loudly at his banana split, then Alor had one of the kids run to Mars to get them all one. The chat was contented in the lull between chores.

=0=On a playground in a different break cycle

"Are you sure you can come?" Sunspot asked Bos, Reflector and Co-D.

The three nodded.

"My atar is going to come with us. Everyone else will be watching the game on the television. Its all cleared with everyone," Bos said.

"I can't wait," Reflector said. "We get to go to Cybertron."

They marveled a moment, then the siren sounded. They ran in together. The afternoon would be amazing.

=0=TBC 6-2-2020


	294. Chapter 294

The Diego Diaries: Grisly Run Up (dd7 295)

=0= Getting ready for The Game™ T-minus 2 orns

"**GET IN HERE!"**

**"ADA! ATAR BAD ME! ADA, HELPED I, ORION!"** [Hoppity-skippity-hop-hop-****GRAB**!**]

"**ADA! COMED I, ORION HERE TO ME! HELPED ME! ATAR BAD ME! HIM BAD ME!"**

"I'll 'bad' **you,** ya little slagger," Ironhide muttered as he stalked Praxus. Dangling from one servo, Orion kept up his hilarious rant.

"**ATAR! YOU CAN'T GET ME!"**

"**I AM IRONHIDE™! I CAN GET PEEWEES!" **

**CHASE™!**

=0=Elsewhere

Pulley packed his little bag with a few things that he thought he might need if by some reason they had to overnight on Cybertron. He also packed a great camera into his beloved med-i-kit he'd been given during Christmas Surprise last year, one that he'd use to take as many pictures as he could.

Sitting in a chair in his room, his appa grinned at the grandson that he loved more than his own life. "You appear to be very happy, Pulley."

He glanced at his most beloved Appa, the one who'd been changed first in the Diaspora before he was separated and who'd been a voice of reason against the others all along. "I'm going to Cybertron, Appa. I wish you could come."

"Well," Stark said with a grin. "Your wish is my command. Guess who was asked to be a chaperon?"

It would be a loud and happy time at Pulley's house that night.

=0=At the House™ Right After School™

"Atar?"

"What, Genesis?" Ironhide had dried off the little bits and they were hoppity-skippity-dancing on the floor, all five of them, while Spot, Robby and Cousin sat nearby watching.

"Uh ..." He looked pensively at his harried father. "Uh, we have to spend the night tonight and tomorrow at the Hotel Mars at Central Point because there's going to be a comet swarm … its on the thing ..." He trailed off after noting Ironhide's blank look of non recognition.

Bad sign.

"Um, the bus is going to take us at 1700 hours tonight. We, uh," Genesis said, then fizzled himself. You know? The message? The trip note from our teacher and the school? The one you signed last week?"

Quasar glanced at him, then Ironhide. "We have to stay over the next two nights, Atar. The project we're finishing up is … there's a thing out there and the telescope project is … we **have **to do it."

Ironhide ran through his helm the next two hell days' scheduling, then noted he had 2,500 unread messages in his internal messaging files including several from the school. He flashed through them and got the word, albeit late even though he had already signed them to go. Ratchet always handled that slag. Division of labor and all. "Okay. You seem upset by this."

"We want to help you. With Ada away, you need help," Fireball said as he grinned at the children trying to climb up his legs. "These cute little things … they're a lot of work."

"They are, but school is school," Ironhide said as he plucked Halo up off Cousin who she was trying to ride. He looked ready to rake her over the coals. "Do you need lunches?" he asked dreading the answer. Ratchet always handled that, too.

"No. But … uh, we don't want to miss the game, Atar. If we have to drive back with the class, then we won't be here to go. We **can** go can't we?" Quasar asked with a solemn expression.

"Of course," Ironhide said. **"I AM IRONHIDE! I WILL CHECK YOU OUT AND GET YOU!** Besides, I'm on the slagging School Board."

"**You're the best secretary that the School Board ever had, Atar!**" Fireball said with gigantic relief.

Ironhide roared with laughter.** "I"M THE *ONLY* ONE THEY EVER HAD!"**

The relief was cosmic amongst the infants at the Haus of Ironhide v Ratchet.

=0=Across the hallway later that very evening

**"SCOUT! GET IN HERE!"**

The high pitched squealing of an infant so overcome with laughter, delight and desire to escape the clutches of his ada that he was nearly paralyzed filled the room as he ran for his atar who was sitting on the floor picking up endless piles of Legos. **"ATAR! MY FLY!"**

Blackjack watched Scout running his way, then caught him before he could pass by. He raised him up and stuffed him under his arm. Scout who** *LOVED THIS GAME … ****HIDEY-HIDE FROM BAD ADA!*** hung there in his old pa's arm pit laughing loudly. Because he was facing away from Alor, he felt he was sufficiently hidden from view.

Alor who walked in spotting a tiny aft sticking out of Blackjack's arm pit flashed on earlier orns with another tiny aft doing the same thing, then paused before both. "Where **is **that little rat? If I find him I'm going to pinch his bottom."

**HUGE SQUEEING LAUGHTER!**

"I can't find him." Alor looked around, circling Blackjack as he did. He looked down. "Fragging Legos. Ow."

"I hear ya but consider the slag we can make with them, hang the kid," Blackjack said as he gathered more into one of the several big bins that held them.

"Well, I can't find him. Maybe we should just throw these Legos away. Who needs them without a kid?" Alor said.

Blackjack grinned. "Get me a bag. I'll dump them in, then shove them down the debris chute in the kitchen."

Scout who was listening silently by this point patted his atar. "Atar … me down."

Alor who was helping Blackjack gather them ignored the baby, too. "The sooner these are gone, the better. Really, 'Jack? Who cares for Legos?"

All three of them did, passionately, but that was details. This was fun.

"Ada? You there?" -Scout

"I don't know, 'Jack, how we got so many. Throwing them away will be great. I can decorate an entire corner of the living room once half these toy boxes are garbage." -Alor, grinning broadly

"Won't get an argument from me." -Blackjack, grinning bigger than broadly

"Ada? Atar? You not **do** that?" -Scout

"I'll get a bag." -Alor faking a walk to the cabinet nearby

"**ADA!?"**

"Did you hear something, Jack?" Alor asked as he looked down at Scout trying to get loose.

"**OH!"** Blackjack said as he retrieved Scout and put him down on the floor.

The baby looked upward at both of them, then gathered a little bit of Legos. He hid them behind his back. "Ada … Atar … you not **doing** this?"

They grinned at him, the image of another sweet baby coming to mind, then both of them swooped down upon him. It would be a happy evening at the Haus of Blackjack and Alor v Scout.

They would build the old neighborhood back in Praxus with Legos and explain to Scout every place that Ironhide had been, played or fell down upon. It would be glorious.

=0=Elsewhere about the same time, T-Minus an orn and a half

"We're going with the group. Ven and Milie are going to help with the kids," Sideswipe said as he put two gear bags, his and Sunstreaker's down by the door. "Sunny called. He's going to be here in a few minutes. Let's go out to eat."

The girls ran past laughing loudly as they chased a hopping deliriously happy Bob. Kaon was behind them banging on a hand held drum with a stick. They shrieked past, then disappeared down the hallway to their rooms.

Bluestreak grinned. "I think the hand carrier is in order for the twinnies unless I can get them parted out to other's carry holds."

Sideswipe grinned. "I'd take them but I'm going to be busy."

They walked down the hallway together to watch the children play.

=0=The Haus of Prima v Venture and Miler

He sat on the table smiling at his ada.

Miler smiled back. Dinner was cooking and he was sitting with their sweet collaboration absorbing his precious aura. "Atar is coming. We'll have dinner, then play, then you go to sleep. You **will** go to sleep tonight, right?"

"Ada," Prima said with a chuckle. "You funny."

It didn't look good at their house for tonight but no one living there would care.

=0=The very next morning, T-Minus one orn

"When will you come home, Ada?" Fireball asked as he crowded around the monitor with half the kids in the house. Sitting on his arms was a smiling Sunspot.

"We signed off on Relentless last night and have just Calamity to go. We're actually going faster than I expected," Ratchet said as he chatted with the kids before school. "How's your old pa?"

"**ORION!"**

Everyone looked toward the hallway, then back at Ratchet. All of them grinned.

Ratchet grinned back.

=0=Lunchtime, T-Minus 1 orn

"How's Loon doing?" Alor asked as he lounged with Prowl, Miler, Venture, Stealth, Styre, Joon and Vinn. Stealth and Styre had just finished their counseling session and had invited Joon and Vinn to lunch at The Diner On The Corner, a place that was now 'their diner'.

Prowl snickered. "He's down to one ship. Slacker. I figured he'd be done by now."

"Those ships are so grand. We were there when they launched Carrilon," Stealth said. "What a lovely ship. A dreadnought. The last one built or so I thought. The children … they're so lovely. Three lovely dread children."

"They're pretty wonderful," Prowl said. "They're loaners as well. I only let Loon and Ironhide think they belong to them. All of them everywhere belong to me." He grinned at them with a very self satisfied expression of contentment.

Miler smiled at him, then Vinn. "May I suggest a client perhaps?" he asked.

Huge laughter.

=0=Prime

He sat in his office eating lunch at his desk. Before him were all the plans, data pads with all the possibilities of the many missions including the big one with Polity, the intel that was known and/or unknown but speculated about along with the rest of his enormous responsibility concerning the empire over which he reigned. In his servos, he held their team playbook. They would go to the wilderness tonight, bridging in to practice hard, then return to their homes to rest up for the game the following orn. He perused it deeply and well as he did every battle plan he had. It would be a nice quiet afternoon in the office.

=0=Calamity

"**SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF! NOW! THAT VALVE! NOT THAT ONE! THE BLUE ONE!"**

"**THERE'S TWO BLUE ONES, RATCHET!"**

**"UH! BOTH OF THEM!"**

The sound of valves twirling could be heard in the cacophony of noise in the small space.

[Silence]

**KABOOM!**

=0=Moments later …

:Ratchet? You there? What's going on?:

He came to sentience hanging over a pipe like a wet dish cloth. Gathering himself quickly through his clever programming, dogged contrarianism and drugs, he dropped down. :Hi, Ironhide. Ratchet can't come to the phone, so frag off. 'K?:

[Silence]

:You got blowed up again:

Ratchet paused the inventory of his arms and legs, then laughed aloud. :Bingo:

Glancing around to see the concerned faces of his equally wet but not blowed up team, he turned to the valves to ponder the imponderable … getting this fixed without a blood bath. :What's up?:

:Besides your aft?:

:And what a good aft it is: Ratchet began to climb the bent steps that led upward to the valves that controlled water pressure through this portion of Calamity. Apparently, there was a fuck up somewhere on the panel or some such equally technical term for it somewhere in the zillion miles of pipes and wiring that constituted that aft portion of this ship in root mode.

Technically … they were just down from his gigantic debris valve.

:I don't complain. The kids are going to be overnighting in Central Point. I'm going to bring them over for the game. They were worried about it. Are you coming in to the Muni Airport before we go? That's where we're leaving:

Ratchet considered the schedule so far, noting he'd be home before that, then lied. :I'll try. Gotta motor:

:Alright. All's well here. The slaggers are in school. I wouldn't be a teacher for love nor money:

:You and me both, Ironhide. Ta: Ratchet signed off, then checked the panel. He coded in a script, then got hit in the face with hot water again. **"SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF NOW!"**

"**WHERE?"** -the medical team running in circles looking for something to turn. Anything.

=0=Ironhide, mech about town

Given the nature and size of his brood and the many that would be coming to the apartment that night, he had the orn off, pending need of course, to do childcare. After everyone was out of school, all of them were coming to his house for dinner given the work load of everyone in the family at the moment.

All of them.

**ALL.**

He walked up and down the aisles of the Grocery at Metroplex, their 'store'. He pushed a cart as he tried to figure out what to feed about 20 kids. The worst part was what to **do** with about 20 kids. Given that three of them would be in Central Point whooping it up at the Astronomy and Sciences Center and the hotel afterwards, it was only a slight less sense of inadequacy that followed him around.

Dinner would be … interesting.

=0=Walking through the Autobot City Municipal Airport at Autobot City

Springer and Drift made their way to the street outside posing for pictures long enough for a large group of humans, half going home and half coming in. They grinned, flexed this and that, showed their weapons up close and listened to the applause, screams from the girls and looks of admiration from the men.

And the car aficionados. Those guys, too.

It was good for the ego.

Especially after getting blowed up.

Many of the humans knew they were the ones harmed and gave them love. It was addicting.

They finally begged off, then headed out. Security at the stadiums on Cybertron was aces. Now they had to go over the security here. They also had to map out the gangs, the hot headed high castes that still provoked fights among the punters and the fragging mini-cons.

**Especially **the fragging mini-cons.

It was good to be back in the saddle. Literally.

=0=TBC 6-3-2020


	295. Chapter 295

The Diego Diaries: Moving Onward (ddj7 295)

=0=After school let out …

"**ORION!"**

Hysterical laughter greeted that as a herd of infants stood in the hallway taunting Ironhide who was sorting out book bags among the eighteen, count them, eighteen kids who grinned at him in his disarray. The trip up from the bus stop and cab stand was epic by any standards.

"**COMED LOU, ATAR! I, ORION BE'S LOU! I DOIN'! BE'S CRAYON!"**

Hero laughed. "You're a **chaos **bringer, Orion?"

"**I, ORION BRINGED!"** He smiled like the sun.

Ironhide who was struggling to keep a straight face glowered at them. **"I AM IRONHIDE! *********I* BRING THE CHAOS!"**

Orion stepped out and struck a fighting pose ala dojo lessons. Bringing his tiny fists up, he glowered, too. **"I, ORION! I DOIN'!"**

Ironhide guffawed loudly, tossed the myriad book bags on the chair nearby, then raised his arms like the wings of a raptor. **"I AM IRONHIDE! I CHASE PEEWEES AND BRING THE RAIN!"**

The little ones stared at him with awe and blinding excitement, then bumped all over each other as they tried to flee. A cloud of rapturous infants squeed together as they ran for the berth rooms to hide.

Ironhide snickered as he watched them go, then glanced at the couch where the rest of the mob was sitting together, laughing and grinning at the babies.

Sunspot smiled at Ironhide. "They're so cute."

"They are. Time to go hunting," Ironhide said as he marched for the hallway to disappear into a cascade of screaming and running around.

Rambler glanced at the others, his two brothers, T-Bar and Spirit as well as Bos, Reflector and Co-D who were staying over to go to the game. "This is going to be fun isn't it."

They nodded.

"We better get in there and help," Rambler said.

They grinned, then nodded again.

"Last one in is a slow poke," Rambler said as he jumped down and ran for the hallway. He would be followed by a dog, a bug, two cats and little cow. And all the little mechs.

=0=Venture and Miler

Miler sat at the computer working out the mind-blowing mathematics for the mission ahead. Prima was with Ironhide who after a lot of debate won over the odd punter with the addition of the possibility that elders living around them would come to help him if he needed it. "How hard can it be?"

Miler had looked at him, then burst into laughter. He left his son in school until the bus would take him home. He'd be with the Prime's kids and Scout as well. If he had known the three little mechs, Bos, Reflector and Co-D would stay along with the twin's infants he would've tried other things. For now, he sat in his office on Trigger One and worked through the complexities that he couldn't even begin to explain to the smartest and most innovative mathematicians from Earth. It would be a calm and quiet interlude.

=0=There

"Now let's get this picked up. Dinner is going to happen in a moment so let's get this done-"

He grimaced as he shifted his foot. "Who left the Legos here?"

Everyone looked at everyone else, then Rambler stepped forward. "Why don't you go fix dinner, Uncle Ironhide. We can help them get this done."

Ironhide looked down at Rambler, mentally hugging him like a life preserver which he was. "Okay." With that, he walked out of the room.

Everyone watched him go, then Orion looked at Rambler. "Why Atar goin', Dumbo?"

Rambler grinned at Orion with amusement. He loved his name Orion's way. "He's getting dinner ready. Let's clean up everything and surprise him."

Everyone squeed with delight at that idea, then bustled around to get it done. It would be so in no time flat. Then they would all march out to the kitchen.

=0=Venture and the Twins

Venture sat in the conference room at the Temple going over the month's schedule and statistics. There were many things to discuss and a lot of decisions to make concerning not just the day-to-day business of the building, its programs and the district. The Festival of Primus was coming and it would be split between Autobot City and Simfur this time. It would take a while to sort it all out.

Meanwhile …

They were in the desert working out their moves as a team. The twins worked them with the coaches and back up players. They were going to be playing in Praxus and given all the delays and work related problems, they needed the practice. It would take them a long time to get their organization and rhythm back.

=0=There

"Sit down, infants. Let me do this ..."

=0=Ratchet's elders

"I don't feel easy about this, Tie," Ravel said as he walked into the Performing Arts Center with the rest of them. "Ironhide might need an assist."

"He has all the older infants, Ravie. We'll be done here eventually and they'll be in bed. We can pop in and see how things are. I believe in Ironhide," Tie said as they walked down the corridor to Theater C, the community and teaching theater.

"He said he would call us, Ravel," Docker said as she walked along holding Appa Ratchet's servo. Corr and Chan followed behind.

They walked into the theater, then hurried to the front where the cast was gathering. Their professor who was staging the play with Scout and Trooper's help was getting things organized. This was Ravel's idea after having lunch with Scout who was looking to get elder civilians into acting classes to ease their traumatic experiences. He'd talked the others into coming to a class with him, then they'd joined as well. They would work through their exercises, go to their cut throat bingo games, then go to dinner with an ever widening circle of friends. They would have a jolly old time.

=0=There

"What's for dinner, Atar?" Hero asked with a smile. "Do you need help. Halo and I can help you."

Ironhide glanced at the table filled with kids. Chairs had been brought over from Alor's house so everyone had a seat. They stared at him with anticipation. He looked at them, then the boxes ordered and the other stuff he'd bought earlier. It seemed more appetizing and sensible then than it did now. He began to dish up plates, then carry them to the table.

The kids who had manners and then some stared at the plates, then Ironhide. By the time he'd fixed everyone food and drinks, they were silently watching him with their unblinking, piercing optics.

He stared at them, then their plates. On them was an 'eclectic' array of 'food'. There were the Cybertronian equivalent of chicken wings, macaroni salad, potato salad, jello salad, all but green salads.

A mech had levels below which he wouldn't fall.

There were french fries, carrots, cookies, Ho-Hos because he liked them, too, beans, a bit of potato chips, a banana and olives. Their drinks were the Cybertronian version of Hawaiian Punch. He stared at the plates, then them, feeling a sort of odd sinking sensation of ultimate despair and inadequacy.

Then Rambler grinned. "This is great, Uncle Ironhide."

Ironhide would remember that remark with reverence forever.

Everyone began to chime in, all of them digging in to the weirdness as Ironhide internally sagged a bit with relief. This was harder than it looked.

=0=Bluestreak and the Fam

They worked on the plans in the sub Operational Center below the big one. The afternoon wore on as Bluestreak ran errands, did searches and helped coordinate the lines of communication that would be essential for the operation to work. He kept in touch with Ironhide, Prowl and Ratchet, feeding them the progress of Ironhide and Company, It'd been a problem to leave all of the kids with him but he was going to be practicing in the desert that night with the team so he would take over then.

Apparently, things were going well for everyone …

=0=There

"**ORION! GET IN HERE!" **

Orion danced in with the others and paused before Ironhide who had sat down on his chair. He grinned at his old pa as the bigger kids gathered as well. **"WHAT!?"**

"Sit down, you little pirate. Story time," Ironhide said with a chuckle.

**"OKEY DOKEY!"** Orion said as everyone found a place to sit and gave their full attention to Ironhide.

Ironhide grinned at the kids as he opened his data pad, the one that held every book he ever read to his kids so that 'they'll know what they liked when they were little, Ratchet'.

Like that.

He opened it and began to read.

Everyone settled with rapt attention since all of them had been read to since they were born. It was quiet and happy in the apartment as Ironhide dramatically read the story to the kids.

Just like his family had done for him at their ages.

=0=Later that night, T-Minus not a whole long time

They gathered in the lounge, those who were going to get the word from William about what it would mean and what they would see and do besides the game. They sat together, a rather nice sized crowd.

Will checked his list. "We're going to Cybertron by ship tomorrow that will lift off at the Muni Airport at around 1200 hours. You're supposed to be there at 1130 hours and no later. We want everyone gathered together early. This is a special venture and we want to be an asset, not a problem.

"When we board, we're going to be put inside gravity carts, the type they use for specialized transport. They won't be covered but they'll have seating if you want it. They use them for aliens who come on world and need it. Cybertron is four times bigger than Earth so their gravity is four times greater than our own. It'll break every bone you have if you didn't have your suits and gear on.

"We're going to have facilities and we're going to have lunch in the formal officer's mess at The Citadel in Iacon. Its really ancient and ornate, the place Primes used to plan their shit. Its Prime's formal dining room now whether he's alone or having a reception. Few get to see it. The Citadel will be toured, then a short tour of the city will be had.

"After the game, we're going to Praxus to see the city, then Polyhex and finally Simfur. Its been arranged for the Cybertronians, especially the children to see the sights and we get to come along. We're going to be in a gravity transport that they made to accommodate us. It will be linked into Ratchet so that wherever he goes so do we. That will have facilities. It sounds bigger than it is. I saw pictures of it and its going to be a great asset to getting us around.

"We're going to see camps which house millions and millions of Cybertronian refugees and for most of you that will be new. The camps are amazing but the individuals there are displaced and traumatized. Most of them are getting along well but its unpredictable. If something happens, the transport is stable and impregnable. Prowl and Ratchet will be the ones herding us around because the others are going to the stadium to get ready to play.

"Praxus is the hometown of Ironhide and his family as well as Prowl and his. It was flattened, really flattened but is coming back. It was a beautiful science and learning center with lots of beautiful buildings, rich people and arts. Ratchet will show us the local sights and tour the District where Ironhide and Prowl's families had homes. There will be massive camps there as well.

"Polyhex is last. Its a center of finance, money and corporate headquarters. Camps and metrotitans everywhere. The main drag is quite a street itself. Camps there are even bigger than other places and the same thing applies.

"It'll be dark because Cybertron is untethered to a star. No one really can figure out how the planet and its surface can function like it does. It should be frozen and impossible but it isn't. Perhaps heat from down deep is keeping it livable. Remember, the entire planet is a bot, Primus, the warrior god of their people. It's impossible to explain or express the magnitude of this individual to The People. He's deeply and profoundly revered. We'll be walking around on the living body of a living god. Remember that.

"Simfur will be after the game so that Prime can go there. Some want to see him so he's coming then. Its the real home of the Allspark and Well. Its the spiritual heart of Cybertron. We need to remember that even more so and act accordingly. You'll be able to see the interior of the Temple there in all its restored glory. The Festival of Primus will be shared there as well as here." Will looked up. "Any questions?"

There would be.

=0=TBC 6-4-2020


	296. Chapter 296

The Diego Diaries: GAMING (dd7 296)

(I'm sitting out in the backyard with two cats and two dogs contemplating why this didn't go out last night even as I write the one for today. Here we go!)

=0=Prima Space Station, Recreation Level #82

They drove through the countryside on the recreational level that was filled from end to end with micro-environments from Earth. The only thing missing was a huge standing water feature and a real desert. They'd just finished the final tour of the hotel that would be host to tourists from Earth …

"This is really beautiful, Samson," Judy Witwicky said as they paused on the back deck of the huge hotel that was centerpiece to the Resort of Prima Station, part of the corporate entity that managed and maintained all human related hotels and facilities. They were built after planning with the Resort 'Boss Squad' to present this as another opportunity for humans to experience space.

The facility was of a vastness that beggared imagination to humans arriving and passing by the station. If a square was one mile on each side, it constituted 640 acres. This 'square' was sixty miles on each of its sides, thus, measuring 38,400 acres of land. Unidad Terra 1 was the largest enclosed space on Mars with the Hu-An Habitat coming in second. Given that Unidad was fixed to the ground, the scale of its dome was easier to make. Unidad's land mass under the first dome measured 80 square miles. With the recent expansion to increase the capability of making all human occupants food autonomous by the end of the year, it measured 120 square miles. Expressed in acres, Unidad could boast 76,800 acres of space separate from the facility itself. The Prima Station habitation zone was only half the size of Unidad which was grounded on Mars but even more of a marvel given its location.

The land was almost completely cultivated with micro habitats with the different possibilities available from Earth. Beachcomber had been appointed to the Human Habitation Board that managed the habitats on Mars, minus the Hu-An's own, and this one as overall overseers. He loved the Earth, all its beautiful possibilities and worked, himself with his bond and little son on the terrains when schedules permitted.

They crossed a bridge over a wide stream and continued onward to the forests, meadow lands, tiny desert and woods that dotted the entire area. There were trails everywhere, a paved roadway of dozens of miles in length and complexity that cut across the area and always led back to the Hotel.

Rick Harris had helped design a trail that was a fitness range which featured among other things different degrees of climbing walls. They were built into the terrain and would be highly utilized by tourists soon. Picnic areas dotted the vast space with a large one set up for camping. The guests would be able to check out tents and other gear to have that experience.

There were two small 'lakes' with picnic areas and places to relax. A small outdoor cafe would be there to take care of tourists. Most of the areas would be for wandering and sightseeing. There were small animals and lots of birds and insects. There were also a number of beehives placed here and there for the plants and flowers. It would be a garden of possibilities open for their guests day and night given light poles dispersed along the roads at intervals.

By the time they reached the huge hotel, it was mid afternoon. Walking inside across the broad back deck, they went to the office in the main lobby and began to finalize the plan for guests to come. Tourists now had a choice of destinations. They could spend their two weeks fully here, fully on Mars or split it between the two, one week at each place. It would happen in about three days when the change over of guests would occur.

Lois Morshower-Howell would be the day manager of the facility. Thelma and Thomas Lennox would be the host and hostess, greeting each of the guests and helping them through their experience. Given that there were two eighteen hole golf courses and two big swimming pools, it wasn't a bad duty at all.

=0=Ratchet

He walked into The Paint Box for a detailing. It was nearing the end of the orn and he had to spruce up. He'd been scalded twice, blowed up once, covered in energon, grease, solvents and unknown slag several times over a number of orns and needed to get his groove on. It was earlier than he planned, things went so well, so he decided to take care of a few things before going home.

Into the shop he walked, greeted the crew, then was hustled to a platform. They'd be on him in no time. It would feel wonderful.

=0=On a vessel to Mars, on a flight that would take 25 minutes

"That facility is amazing."

"I can't wait," Lois said. "This is going to be fun, especially when I get to use the bridge at the Command Center to come and go."

"It makes the donut runs easier," Judy Witwicky said with a chuckle. "We have to be at the airport tomorrow at 11:30 hours. Last one there is a slowpoke."

"I plan to sleep there overnight," Judy Fulton said with a grin.

Barbara Morshower snickered. "You and Lonnie?"

Lonnie grinned at both. "Call me a fan girl but I love my Cybertronian football."

"Who are you rooting for?" Lois asked.

Lonnie grinned. "The Comets, of course."

"Nova Cronum is a tough team. I hope Optimus and the boys are up to it," Barbara replied.

"They have Arcee and Chromia if they aren't," Lois said.

It was settled then.

=0=Bookstore

He walked through the aisles of the Bookstore At The Mall of Metroplex, his favorite one. He picked up his order, then added to it. There were several books for himself, audio downloads of various things, a good half dozen children's books in hard copy editions and the usual magazines and newspapers. He meandered, taking his time. It was good Ironhide was on the ball. He needed this to unwind.

=0=There

Ironhide watched as several of the kids left with Prowl. Prowl smirked as he took Rambler, Sunspot, T-Bar, Co-D, Spirit, Bos and Reflector with him. He left behind Miracle, Uraya, Kaon, Solus, Sojourner, Possibility and Iacon among the seven Ironhide had already. "I think its grand of you to volunteer to watch the little ones. I'll take the older ones with me. You know … the ones who know how to entertain themselves?"

***SMIRK!***

Ironhide frowned. "I **didn't** volunteer, slagger."

"Oh, right. This was court ordered public service for your many and sundry crimes," Prowl replied as the kids going with him ran back out of the hallway loaded with toys and games. "Yes, look at them taking care of themselves. I'm so proud of you."

All of the younglings smiled brilliantly. They said goodnight to Ironhide, then staggered off under the load of their self responsibility with a snickering Prowl.

The door shut.

Ironhide glowered at the door. "Fragger. Slagger."

It was then that Orion, Praxus, Hero, Prowler, Halo, Iacon, Uraya, Solus, Sojourner, a tottering Possibility, a gleeful Prima and Scout ran out to gather around Ironhide. They smiled up at him.

"Atar?"

"What, Hero?"

"What do we do now?" she asked sweetly from the middle of a gaggle of tiny femmes.

"Oh frag ..." Ironhide said.

=0=At a cafe

Ratchet finished his meal and part of a new book before rising to go. He had a few moments before his conscience kicked in so he went to the Bakery at the Mall of Metroplex and filled his hold with all manner of baked goods. Only then would he begin to head for the barn.

^..^

It was getting on dark when Ratchet reached his door, then slipped inside.

Lounging in his chair working on his third beer, Ironhide glanced up. "What took ya so long, Old Mech?"

"You," Ratchet said as he walked to the kitchen counter and began to unload his hold. "I know you had it like the pro you are."

"I am, aren't I," Ironhide replied with a grin. "What ya got there?"

"About one of everything from the bakery. Get a couple of plates and fill them up. I'll go check on everyone," Ratchet said as he ambled to the berth rooms of the peewees in question.

Ironhide watched him go then heaved himself up to walk to the counter. The bounty there was blinding. It would amaze him yet again how a baked good can make a mech feel better.

^..^

Ratchet peeked into all the rooms to see sleeping infants, many stacked per little bed. He walked out to sit in his chair where a mountainous plate of pastries and a beer waited for him. He sat, then smiled. "What's the word during my absence?"

It would take Ironhide several moments to whine through a declaration of the many and sundry events of his orn.

=0=Up there

Prowl walked into the living room with cups of tea and their evening snack. He sat, then clicked cups with Optimus. "I have to say … no one does sad sack better than Ironhide."

"I agree," Prime said. They would sit and talk for a while, then hit the hay. Tomorrow, they would be on their way to their first game on Cybertron.

=0=0654 joors in the Haus of IH v R

"**EAT UP! WE MARCH AT **… when do we march?" -IH

[Grin] "Dawn, I thought." -R

Ironhide chuckled as he collected the dishes to wash (in the dishwasher, thank Primus). He was, after all, very good at it now.

Enormous squeeing and running around in circles before heading toward the berth rooms to 'pack'. It would be a huge pile of toys that they would leave behind when they walked out the door to go. What would go with them was something new from Ironhide, their 'Family Victory Bag'. That is, a backpack filled with baked goods uneaten since the night before.

They could get beer at the game later when they got there.

=0=Gathering at the Autobot City Municipal Airport, Autobot City, Mars just around 1130 joors on the TMC

Humans began to come in droves, those that were going. Though it was about half an hour before they were supposed to arrive a half hour before lift off, they were taking no chances. The local reporters were there in force documenting this, the first game played on Cybertron between teams in the Martian and Cybertronian leagues. More would come but they had to catch up the canceled games before those.

Will Lennox and Niall Graham were checking off names as individuals arrived including two from Earth who were members of prominent states in the European Union who asked to come during a visit on world at the Consulate. They were very jolly group. On the other side of the divide coming through Customs and Immigration, a group of humans watched them. They crowded along the barrier to get the 'straight scoop' over the events to come. The Comets versus the Brigadiers was going to be the first game broadcast today for the download to Earth and everywhere else.

Annie Lennox ran over to the big group of Cybertronian kids coming along, all fifty of the Autobot City Youth Auxiliary for the Day/Night Watch and Medical Response. Most of them were classmates and friends and all of the human kids from the Tower and a couple from Earth 1 had their applications in to join as well, much to the amusement of (most) of their parents.

Even Rain Harris was here with her Dad and brother, Rick. She would spend time talking to the humans about life here and would find herself trending on Facebook much to her great delight.

The teams began to filter in and after chatting and snarking they would bridge ahead to their stadiums, though the twins would stay behind for lunch and chat before joining their team at Praxus.

Ratchet and the family including his elders, all their many children who were all pulled from school by said elders ambled in to great applause. Ratchet spent a few moments chatting and posing for the tourists before walking over to kneel down by the humans. "Hi, shorties. Ready to roll?"

:We were born ready. How's the titans: Judy Witwicky said. All of the humans had on their gear though it wasn't needed yet. Rules of the road if going to Cybertron.

"They're ready to rumble. Just a few paint jobs later on and they're as good as new. Two dreads between fifteen and sixteen miles in ship mode and a hunter pod of metrotitans. Not a bad haul."

:We've been briefed on how to maneuver over there. Anything else you want to tell us to help us do the right and respectful thing?: Warren Roberts asked mostly for the newcomers.

Ratchet who got the subtext glanced at the group and the newbies. "Our planet has suffered. It no longer has a sun but we're working to fix that. What it does have is the futility of war everywhere you look. We were a garden once but now we're emerging from the Apocalypse. Cybertron is a graveyard. Everywhere are the dead. Remember that not just for us but for your own planet. It doesn't matter who's right or who won when everyone loses this much."

It was silent, then Warren's wife, Kimber patted Ratchet's ped. :We love you so much:

Ratchet grinned at the elegant lady who liked horses and decorating old houses. "The feeling, I hope you know, is mutual."

"**RATCHET!"**

He glanced toward a gaggle of mechs, then grinned at the humans. "Gotta motor. Literally." With a snicker, he stood up, then walked toward the group.

Everyone watched him go, then glanced at each other. A representative of the EU glanced at Warren. :This is going to be extraordinary isn't it?"

Warren Roberts noting the feelings of respect and love he had for the mechs gaggled together nearby glanced at him. :Its going to be life changing:

TBC 6-6-2020


	297. Chapter 297

The Diego Diaries: Zoom (dd7 297)

=0=At a cafe inside the Autobot City Medical Tower, Autobot City, Mars

"What's this I hear that you're going on the next operation?"

Breakdown who was eating lunch with Knockout during his meal break on shift grinned. "I am."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Alpha Shift Chief of Field Medicine."

Knockout stared at Breakdown with a slight frown. "I'm a doctor."

"So?" Breakdown said as he sat back to study the most amusing format of his bond, the one where he whined like a bitch.

"If they're going to take you, they should take me," Knockout fumed.

"Why?"

Knockout glanced up from his meal. He considered the big mech's keen amusement with him and the slight edge he had when 'the difference' of their work status was thrown in his entirely handsome face. "I just think if they need medical personnel, they should include me."

Breakdown stared at him until he could see a slight squirm. "First of all, they're not taking bonds unless its unavoidable who have children. One stays behind. Breakout needs a genitor. Secondly, they're **taking** doctors. Just not **you**."

Knockout felt the edge in Breakdown, then dialed back a smidge. "You're always going. I have to stay here and fix boo-boos."

"So," Breakdown said as he gathered his dishes. "Suck it up." He rose with a grin, then walked toward the kitchen recycle station nearby.

Knockout watched him go, then grinned faintly. "Oh, my. **You're **a big one," he said mimicking the children's episode of Transformer's Prime that was constantly thrown at him by those who knew of it and everyone did. He grinned, then gathered his own dishes to go back to work.

Breakdown would go to the Academy to watch their son play. It would be glorious.

=0=Morning at the Airport

They gathered to go and as the clock ticked closer to 1200 hours on the TMC, the crowd of players, their family and friends gathering was substantial. The teams for Praxus and Polyhex and their entourages would leave Iacon after lunch with the ship when that group was ready to go to the stadiums. Those players would miss the tour as they headed out, then the ship would return to Iacon to be ready to take the guests on the rest of their tour. That would include Prime, the Comets, their families and friends, fifty children and their chaperons, all the humans and the Senior Autobots. It would be incredibly fun for all, fun and slightly nervous making for some of the humans to be not only on an alien world but one that was so incredibly destroyed.

The humans had gathered, were checked off, run through customs and sent toward the ship. It was waiting outside, a big ship with plenty of seating and space for them, ready to fly off through the bridge to Cybertron. It was considered a more organized way to transport all of them, a good way for them to salute Cybertron considering Prime was with them and get everyone where they were going in the fastest manner possible. They would come out of the bridge a distance from Cybertron to allow the humans to see two of the planets of the local group on the way there and the planet itself in space.

Will Lennox checked everyone off as they passed by, their epidermal microchips and their wrist bands alerting the scanner in his data pad. They came in by segway and truck then walked into the ship on foot. Mechs inside carried them to their safe spot as more followed behind. Parked in a space nearby, their vehicles awaited their return. They entered the ship, were placed in a space of comfortable seating, then watched as the big mechs entered.

The ship was vast with seating in rows that faced inward rather then forward. They began to fill up, mostly at first with hyper excited kids all wearing the same jacket …

^..^

Outside the airport as they arrived, three of the Autobot Auxiliary kids stood around several boxes waiting for their colleagues to arrive. When they did, they were handed jackets that matched each other, bore all the relevant tattoos, their names on the back and patches of Cybertron, Mars and the Primes underneath them. They put these on, left their own in the boxes, then entered proudly with their gear and med-i-kits to the acclaim of those inside. The boxes with their other jackets would be taken to the Watch Tower for reclamation later on.

^..^

The kids sat in their seats, slid their gear under them, then watched with excitement.

Drift who walked in to pause before them grinned. "You look nice."

"We had them made so that everyone would know we're a team, Commander," Pulley said with a very serious expression.

"It's easy to see that," Drift said with a chuckle. "We'll organize on the ground and your gear will be taken to the stadium ahead of time."

"Thanks," Sil said as she stepped down, then hugged his leg. "Thank you for this. I feel so great."

Everyone agreed including a number of adult chaperons, young and old.

More bots came, some of them carrying baby carriers, babies in backpacks and tiny children on leashes. When they began to sit, they sat the kids on their laps.

Orion sat on his Amma Docker's lap. He smiled at the kids across from him who were smiling at the kids.**{****"SHES! I LOVE LOU, SHES! I, ORION LOVE LOU!"}**

Everyone around the ship laughed at the baby who ate it up. He slid down, then walked with great confidence to Coros. He looked at him posing with his familiar Superman stance. **{****"LOU! I LOVE LOU!"}** Then he raised his arms to hug Coros.

Coros reached down to hug him. That was when every little kid in the ship sitting on someone's lap jumped down to get one, too. It would be a very jolly time for both large and small kids for a moment or two.

Judy Witwicky grinned. She was listening to the kids with her translation channel. :I want that kid: she said.

Everyone nodded.

:Orion is gangster: Lonnie said.

Everyone nodded.

:I want them all: Thelma Lennox said as she leaned slightly over the banister of their section to see them.

Everyone nodded.

:I know, Prowl: Will Lennox said with a snicker.

Everyone grinned as they nodded.

=0=Outside

The teams were there, the Kaon Kavaliers, Crater Comets and Simfur Templars. Their own groups of family supporters, mascots and coaches were with them. They began to board even as Prime and the Senior Autobots and Community Committee Council members gathered to discuss the orn's events.

"Ratchet will lead the tours in Iacon. The teams and their supporters will be going onward after lunch to Polyhex and Praxus," Prowl was saying. "We're keeping the humans with us, those that are on our list. Some have elected at this point to go to the Kaon game. When you leave The Citadel, take your humans." He glanced at Springer. "Have you committed a couple of Watchmen to look after these two groups?"

Springer nodded. "I have. Drift and I will be at Iacon because of the kids. Everyone else is parted out to Polyhex."

"Good. What's the security situation in the stadiums and the local areas?" Prowl asked as he consulted his data pad.

"We have it covered. We're using local Watch with senior officers from Mars at each stadium. We're here without horses. We decided not to transport any. It might be too much for them. The local areas are in hand. There are a few dozen projection sites for others to go see the game that way in each city, enough for each camp. The games being broadcast will be seen on the local nets as well. We're not going to allow booze to be sold during the games in a five mile radius of the game site. So far, we have no reports of disturbance." Springer said.

"I hope we keep it that way but fisticuffs and hooliganism are part and parcel of games on world so anything can happen," Prowl said as everyone nodded. Memories flooded in to everyone with that statement.

"We'll transport the humans where we're going in Iacon, then after the game tour Praxus, Polyhex and Simfur. The events there will be brief, just enough to let them see the destruction, the re-construction and the sights," Ratchet said. "I appreciate Simfur. After all, its going to be on air during the next Festival given that we're going to both places."

Prime nodded. "I do not want it to go on too long. These are the three cities fielding games so I want them to see something of them. I also want the Temple to be first viewed our way before Festival. If anything happens that makes this difficult, the humans are to be bridged out immediately."

"We set up a retrieve program if something happens. The bridges will fix upon and remove them involuntarily to the airfield at Iacon if we call for it using their chips," Springer said. "Its the same program that does human retrieval here if it senses something wrong with them or gets a call."

"Good," Prime said. "Then we should go." He stepped forward toward the ship with the councilors following. It was a short jolly walk through the jetway to the hold.

Inside, the conversation was buzzing. Some had their 'cheer gear' on, banners and sashes, even pom-poms to the ready. Some had baby carriers at their feet, some kids were in laps and chat was flying.

Prime entered, then paused a few times to speak to someone before reaching his seat, one next to the humans. He sat down followed by his genitors, an excited Corsair and Imaldo, an equally excited Styre and Stealth as well as a very composed Zenith and Shadow. Venture who was happy, Miler who was nervous and Prima followed, sitting with the others as more came.

Ratchet's elders walked in flustered at the opportunity and elegance around them. Others came, Alor's elders and brother, Hard Drive and his brothers followed by everyone else in Ironhide's family. They sat along with Ratchet who sat across from Prime next to the humans. Both placements were planned to answer questions and care for the humans. They were overawed, most of them, at the moment and gathered to chat with both.

More came, team players from the Comets and Simfur. When everyone was on board, the last being Watch officers, referees, Drift and Springer, the hatch began to close. There was a lull in conversation when it did.

Orion who was standing on his great, great, great Uncle Sun's lap smiled at Drift by the door.**{"****SPLIFF!"****}**

Everyone glanced at him, then Drift who grinned.

"What, Spud?: Drift asked.

**{"I, ORION LOVE YOU! YOU GOOD ME!?"}**

Drift chuckled. "Yep."

Orion beamed like the sun, then looked at the mesmerized kids sitting across from him. **{****"I, Orion good Spliff. I LOVE THE SHES! SPLIFF AND BOING BOING MY SHES!"****}**

Huge laughter greeted that as Drift walked down the ship to retrieve Orion. He walked back to his seat next to Springer and the two shared him all the way to Cybertron.

As he sat, the ship began to move. A cheer went up, then the ship lifted off reaching space nearly immediately. It would be a short trip through Trigger 1 and a longer one through space to Cybertron.

^..^Around the cabin

"This is so wonderful," Stealth said as he leaned against Strye's shoulder. He glanced at the silent figures of Shadow and Zenith. "I'm terribly happy that you can come as well."

Shadow glanced at Zenith. "We are happy to see Cybertron again, though it might be hard to do given all things."

"They've built up a lot, Appa," Prowl said as he held a drowsy Possibility. "I think it'll surprise you how far we've come."

"I am sure, Prowl, that we will be," Shadow said.

Nearby …

:That's Prowl's grandparents? Both of those two sets of mechs?: Sam asked Ratchet on a private line that was linked in to all the humans there that were 'normals'. The newbies and press along with a number of others weren't tuned in.

:That's Shadow and Zenith as well as Styre and Stealth, all of Praxus. All of them are big processor mechs. Shadow and Zenith are working on bridging between dimensions and the other two were writers, news writers and such. I'm sure there's more but I haven't got a clue. Just know, their money would make Jeff Bezos look like small potatoes: Ratchet said.

Everyone stared at the four, two of which were having a happy conversation with Corsair and Imaldo.

:How much wealth **was **there on Cybertron? There's been so many arrested that had obscene wealth, how could there be that much to go around?:

Ratchet considered the question. :Prime's realm has over a dozen planets that were inhabited. There were several hundred that were part of the Empire and we traded with literally zillions of others. Its why getting Megatron out is taking so long. We practically would have to go planet-to-planet to root them out. As for the wealth, it was accumulated into the hands of the few by the sweat of the many. Given that there were hundreds of planets to exploit, then wealth almost becomes relative. Its a lot of cash from a lot of places concentrated and accumulated by a few:

:What happened to all of it?: Ron Witwicky said.

:Wealth only exists if everyone agrees it has value. Consider Earth. The only reason that money has value is because everyone there agrees to it, what's valuable and how much its worth. Usually its something rare or shiny. If you decided that it didn't have value, it wouldn't. It would end that swiftly, the shared view of its value.

:Frankly, in emergencies lots of humans horde gold and silver. However, the smart thing would be to hoard food and water. You can't eat or drink metal. You can, food. So if there's a lot of hunger, people won't consider gold or silver to have value. They'll change to food and water. We agreed that our idea of wealth mattered until it didn't. It came down to food and shelter and in the end, space on a ship leaving Cybertron. They were wealthy until we and circumstances said they weren't when revolution broke out over the inequity of it and who had the most of it. That's why we have a system without money on Mars and now Cybertron: Ratchet said.

Prime who was listening in nodded. :No one is expendable. Perhaps Earth will eventually learn that your society is only as strong as your frailest, weakest and sickest individual. All it takes to topple an empire is one sick person to start an epidemic or one tyrant to slaughter everything and everyone for their own ends. What you are going to see on Cybertron is the outcome of such a simple thing:

They flew through the bright lights of the Trigger onward to Cybertron.

=0=TBC 6-7-2020


	298. Chapter 298

The Diego Diaries: Zoom (dd7 298)

=0=On the way there

They came out of the bridge into the darkness of space. In the distance they could see two planets zooming up at them. The kids rose almost as one and ran to the windows to look at the sacred space of their home world and empire joined by their family members. Standing there with their faces nearly pressed against the window, the kids watched as Ostia II came into view.

It was a big world, rocky, without a lot of graces but was nearly covered in industrial plants and open pit quarries. It wasn't pretty but it was efficient, its utilization freeing up a lot of physical abuse from happening on Cybertron. It was dark and dirty looking, the planet itself, and it floated freely in the wake of Cybertron.

The other planet came up quickly on the heels of Ostia II. It was Antulma.

Antulma was a secret place, a planet closest to Cybertron in the orn and easily reached by ship. It was also an ultra secret location where a lot of prisons were placed. It was believed that the kinds and types of prisoners held there would be safer than Cybertron. If they got out or an accident happened, then the consequences would be less than on the home world. It also had industry and open pit mines worked by prisoners in the old orns and refugees now who bridged there every orn and left for home every evening. Part of their brief was to remake it into something safe, sound and without the merciless pitfalls workers faced there in the past.

The worst cases of abuse were found among those of the high security prison on world, the smallest one among the many here. That, however, paled before Prison 312-B on Moonbase. The highest profile and most important and/or irritating prisoners went there and among them was Jetta of Iacon for union agitation, breaking curfew and congregating laws as well as treason. To defy the government no matter how just your cause led to treason charges for those brave enough to do so.

Many went in, few came out. Jetta was slated for execution three orns before the moon was liberated by Prime. It would take Jetta a long time to recover from the physical abuse which he did running the femme commando team on world until they all had to flee. The emotional and psychic effects he still retained to ever diminishing degrees even now.

Jessie and the humans were gathered at the end of their safe area and had good views of the two planets. :Ratchet, what were they for?:

Ratchet glanced at Ostia fading away as Antulma came into view. :The first one was a massive industrial park city. They made a lot of steel and other things there that didn't require skill, just brute strength. You got sent there if you were a criminal, a troublemaker, an agitator and the like to work beside low castes that came there because it paid just that much more than the same work on Cybertron. You worked off your sentence and if the charges weren't too much you were exiled onto other planets in the empire away from Cybertron. You weren't allowed to come home after you served. Just another of the delights of The System.

:If you were a political prisoner, a renegade high caste who'd seen the light and wanted to do something about it or a religious protester like Sela or the Missionaries, you were sent to the prison camps on Moonbase. That's where Jetta ended up, he was that good, that powerful and famous as a revolutionary. They were death factories. Jetta was slated to be executed just before Prime was able to rescue them. A lot of renegade priests, union agitators, conscientious objectors, intellectuals, fed up charismatic 'normies' and others of that mode were sent there. That's where Shockwave was maimed and transformed. He used to be a senator with guts who hid dissident scientists before they arrested and harmed him forever:

It was silent a moment.

:I find it hard to believe Shockwave was ever good: Thomas Howell, Lois Morshower-Howell's husband said.

:He was. A good mech. There's always more than meets the optic in a person or bot. Its easy to write them off but there's always more to it than that: Ratchet replied.

:This is awful: Jessie said as she squeezed James Brooks-Spencer's hand.

"This is normal. You have them on Earth all over the place, terrible places of torment and secrecy. These are close to us, closer than the rest of the local group but we're going to start losing them if we don't get them moved faster: Ratchet said.

They began to pass debris, destroyed ships notable amongst it. It followed in Cybertron's wake, pulled along as evidence of vast conflagrations in the past. They stared at it silently, the detritus of past catastrophes. The kids were mesmerized and so were the humans. The individual bots, families, chaperons for the children, others who were along stared at it and it was clear that memories were coming back.

Ratchet watched them closely and though there was grimness, sadness and emotion in some, all of them were composed.

Pulley glanced at his Appa. "Did you see this when it happened?"

Stark nodded. "I was on one of the last ships to leave. Everyone was with me. We had to find each other. I didn't want to leave anyone behind. The whole area was thick with fighting and the ships were hit and breaking up. These ships are caught in Cybertron's gravity and that's why they're still here. I remember it," he said as he glanced down at his grave grandson. "You will never know it. No one will ever experience this again. We have to be better and reach higher. For us to do this is to lose the meaning of love and our own sense of ourselves. Primus and The One didn't expect us to do this. It will never happen again. We will keep our unity this time."

The other elders nodded.

Sil glanced upward at Hercy who was standing behind her resting his servos gently on her shoulders. "You were here, Appa. You were here for the whole thing."

Hercy nodded. "We were. The Quintessans, the Functionalist Council and then the System. I agree with you," he said glancing at Pulley's Appa. "We can't let this happen again. There is no future in disunity or hatred."

"No," Stark said. "If we don't learn that and change, all of us, then we may not deserve to survive." He glanced at the humans who were turned in, all of them. "You have two paths. The path to this and the way of Light. I hope you choose better than you seem to be doing now. I watch your news. Its like old times for us to see what you do. Try to be better."

The humans stared at him, then some of them nodded. As they did, the sporadically lit force of nature that was Cybertron could be seen in the distance.

Everyone watched it coming closer at they sped forward. Sitting in their chairs watching the civilians and the humans, the other mechs were silent. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were watching the kids.

Tia, a tall femme with a gray paint scheme and black accents glanced at them. She considered what was outside the window. "Were you here when this happened, Abba?"

Sideswipe rose to look out the window. It was coming, the beautiful home world of their greatly longed for return, the great body of a living god that he revered. He nodded. "We were the last ship to leave, all of us," he said as he glanced around the room at the silent soldiers. "Most of us." He looked out the window. "It was the hardest thing that we ever did leaving Primus in this condition, at the mercy of a tyrant. All of our people needed us but the only hope we had was finding the Allspark and bringing it back.

"The Decepticons launched, too, heading for the same goal. We searched so long, eons of time, sometimes in groups and often alone. It was so lonely," Sideswipe said softly. He looked at the kids. "We did it for you. We did it for Cybertron. Even though we were homeless, all of us for what seemed like forever, we never gave up. We kept going because our people needed us, all of us. They were helpless here and everywhere else. We had to do this and then come back to find them and help them. They suffered and because they did, so did we."

Tia stepped closer and hugged him. "I wasn't born then. I was born in the Diaspora. I never knew what Cybertron really was but I always wanted to come back. This is Primus. Right?" she asked as she stared up at him.

Sideswipe nodded. "This is Him. He is **everything**."

The others murmured and nodded.

"This place is for all of us. We'll find our people and bring them to safety. We'll have Mars and the Empire worlds back again. Everyone will be safe. No one will be lost or hungry. You infants only have to go to school and learn. Play, be children, be your best self. The rest of us," Sideswipe said glancing at the hold filled with mechs, "we got this."

They nodded silently, all of them.

Tia walked to the window. "I'm glad to be here. It's like coming home after being away a long time."

Kup sat forward and slipped his arm around her. "Home's a little rough but its getting better. Don't be upset by what you see because its still being restored. Some fine orn, you'll come here and you'll see the places that your family lived and meet all the good people. The only thing that really matters is them. That's our treasure … them and you infants."

It was silent as they reached the planet, then flew into one of the deep canyons that led down into Cybertron and its multi-layered surface. The descent showed repairs ongoing and the remains of catastrophic destruction. They watched it silently, then Sil turned to Ratchet. "Commander?" she asked almost tearfully.

"What, infant?" Ratchet asked as he leaned forward toward her.

"**DOES PRIMUS FEEL PAIN? IS HE HURT?" **she asked, then burst into tears.

Ratchet pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. The kids looked nearly tearful and the adults grim and solemn. "I do believe that Primus has a spark that lives on another plane of existence most of the time. He is here and He is everywhere. Remember? He's a multi-dimensional singularity."

She looked at Ratchet. "I wish it **never happened**. I wish He **never** got hurt, Him or anyone. He gave up **everything** for us. We learn it in school and Temple.** This is sad.**"

Sela got up and walked to her, kneeling before her. "It is but now is a new moment. We transform. Remember?"

She nodded as she swiped away tears.

"We transform and begin again. Its what life does. Right now, we have our unity and we're coming here to celebrate ourselves on sacred soil. There's no time to be sad anymore. We have each other, we have a very great Prime and our friends and soldiers are with us. All will be well in the long run. All of us will do our parts and in the end Cybertron will have a star and the local group will, too. Your future is the balm that everyone seeks. A good future together for all of us."

She hugged Sela tightly, then the ship which was lowering through levels came to a vast open space that was Iacon. It settled on the deck of the airport, then powered down. Sela stood with Sil in her arms. "We're home again. Its celebration time. All will be well. This is temporary."

Prime who was listening quietly stood up, then glanced around the hold. "I am glad you all came. Each of us have our own sorrows and memories but for today, let us put them aside and celebrate this moment. Our people are great, all of them. They are good and they are great. This is temporary. Come with me. We are home now." With that, he walked toward the hatch.

Everyone gathered their things, then began to walk out. When they were cleared from the area where the silent humans stood pensively waiting, a soldier walked in towing a large gravity cart modified just for their comfort.

Ratchet grinned at him, then the humans. "Your chariot has arrived."

=0=TBC 6-8-2020 **NOTES AND SICH TOMORROW** as my old dad used to say. :D:D:D

ESL

conflagration: a fight that ends in obliteration. A conflagration is a war with no rules, where anything that the mind can conjure happens. Like the war for Cybertron.


	299. Chapter 299

The Diego Diaries: **ZOOM** (dd7 299)

(Folks anniversary yesterday. **PIZZA FOR EVERYONE!** I also tripped over a gate and landed on my ass. **OMG**. That hurt but the stars and tweeting birdies were great. No twerking anytime soon. If I do I might hear broken things rattling around in there. **LOL!** Hugs!)

=0=Dining room, The Citadel

They walked in and took seats where their name tag was located. It was amazing how long was the table and big the room. Nearby, a huge buffet was set up and after a moment, the group rose to get food. Sitting on a table near Prime and Prowl, the humans were doing the same in an enclosed glassed in-type box. It was made just for them and held amenities, food and great views.

Ironhide stood in line with a grin.

Ratchet who was behind him hugged his big ass. "Why the grin?"

"Last orn of Court. When this day ends, so does my sentence," he said with a smirk at his grandfather who was ahead of him.

They pushed onward, then sat. When everyone was seated to eat, Hard Drive stood. He'd been in offline communication with the rest of Ironhide's elders after hearing the remark while getting his food. Everyone glanced at him as he tapped his glass with a utensil. "May I have your attention?"

Everyone paused their dining including the humans to look his way.

He grinned. "As you may know, I'm from Praxus as is the rest of our family. Ironhide was born there and we will all go there after the game. What I want to do now is conclude some left over business at hand."

Ironhide froze. He glanced at his great grandpa who was sitting between his smirking brothers. "Uh, Appa … you don't have to do that. Really … you don't."

"I realize that, grandson, but some things are important and must be taken care of. I would like to reconvene the Court." Hard Drive glanced at everyone on the Court who nodded with huge grins.

Ironhide sat back, sinking slightly into his chair. "Frag ..."

"I am Hard Drive, General of the Army, Emeritus and the oldest, most high ranking Praxian Elite known so far," Hardie began.

Sun snickered. "You outed your age, Hardie."

Hardie grinned at him, then his slightly wilted grandson. "Sit up, Ironhide."

Ironhide did automatically, then glared at the snickers going around the room.

The kids were mesmerized. Everyone there that wasn't family or used to army-style bullshit was.

"I am chief magistrate on the Caste Court that was called by Ironhide to adjudicate a situation that was unique in my experience. Allow me to recite all the pertinent details," he said.

Ironhide stared at him with an expression of great betrayal and grudging admiration. His 'Papa' could do no wrong to him.

Usually.

Not now, of course.

But every other time otherwise.

"When Optimus Prime was home recovering and he had time on his servos, Ironhide decided to spend time with this mech," Hardie said nodding to a very amused Prime. "They're as brothers, these two. I'm well pleased with your choice of friends, Ironhide. I do remember Boy-D who was a closet criminal and a backstabbing little fragger who was with you way back when when you stole my antique automobile and took it for a joyride down the MC-14 for laughs."

Everyone glanced at Ironhide who straightened in his chair in defiance and utter shame. Then they glanced at Hardie.

"Continue," Sun said with a snicker.

Rockwell was sitting between Sun and 'Jack. "Do. I'd love to hear this."

Sun slapped him on the back. "Me, too," he said.

"I never had a car, antique or otherwise," Ratchet whispered with a big grin.

"Neither did I," Prime whispered as well.

Ironhide glared at all of them, then sat back with defiance. "Yes, **do **tell."

"I will," Hardie said with a giant smile. "I told him that some fine orn when he could see over the front console that I'd let him drive it but he had other ideas. His partner in crime was a real bad actor and the two of you took off in it. The police chased you for a few miles before you ran off the road. It was fortunate that you didn't crash. I loved that old car."

**HUGE** laughter.

"But given that you were driving and Boy-D was on the floor working the pedals, it was a doomed project from the start." Hardie grinned at him.

Ironhide smirked in spite of himself.

"What was his punishment?" Prime asked.

Hardie grinned at him. "He had to pick up trash for a decaorn and write an essay to the local magistrate on why he would be a good little mech." He grinned warmly at Ironhide who he **ADORED** and Ironhide grinned back at the mech he **WORSHIPED**. "Then there was the time he stole."

It was silent.

"What did he stole? Steal?" Perceptor asked with a slightly aghast and surprised tone. Stealing for him was so foreign a notion that he would need a calculator just to figure out that one could without going to the Pit immediately. Yes, he was raised in a prim household.

"A piece of candy and a tiny car toy," Hardie said as his elders nodded and beamed at him.

"Tell them how old I was, slagger," Ironhide replied, grinning in spite of himself.

"You were just learning to walk. That's the only reason you aren't still in jail," Turbine said fondly. **"YOU WERE SO CUTE!"**

Everyone laughed, then glanced at Orion who was trying to put a 'bread stick' up his nose.

He was. Cute, that is. They both were.

Ratchet put Orion on his lap, then handed him his little sandwich. "Do, continue."

"Well, we took him in to give it back and the manage gave it to him anyway. You had the knack," Delphi said.

"I still do," Ironhide said to tumultuous laughter.

"Anyway, the purpose of the Court is to determine the extent that Ironhide, the desperado in question has served his term. This relates to Optimus Prime's convalescence and you attending to a lunch with him at his apartment.

"You attended and both of your got loaded and decided to drunk dial Earth," Hardie continued.

Huge laughter came from the human case. Everyone glanced at it. Glenn Morshower was laughing and the mike picked it up. He stood. :You were calling and somehow managed to dial my number at the Pentagon. You were obviously not yourself so I called Prowl:

"Good thing you did. You were on the balcony hallucinating and about to fall off. Ratchet and I got there and grabbed you until everyone could come through the bridge to help us pull you back," Prowl said.

Prime was grinning, mostly at the astonished looks on everyone's faces but the soldiers who knew him best. "I had an allergic reaction."

"Is that what's its called now?" Kup asked with a smirk.

Huge snickering went around the room.

"He did, actually," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "He had a medication that glitched on him and he wasn't helped by the beer. Drunk dialing Glenn saved your life. Neither Prowl nor I could pull you back without muscle coming through the bridge."

Hardie nodded. "It was a close call."

Everyone in the room looked shocked a moment, then Kestrel glanced down the table. "You did not tell us, Orion, about that part."

"It was not something I wanted you to know. It was resolved and all went well." Prime glanced at Ironhide with a big grin. "Mostly."

"What happened, General?"

Everyone glanced at Pulley and Sil who looked entranced, then Hardie.

"Yes, tell them. Tell the little children the rest of the story," Ironhide said with a slight tone of defiance blotted out by his smug smile. Surely, his appa wouldn't tell the rest of it in front of impressionable children.

Of course, he would.

"Well, since you asked," Hardie said to giant laughter.

Ironhide's smug smile faded. "Frag."

"You never learn, infant," Delphi said as he squeezed Ironhide's servo.

"That's why he's perfect," Trooper said as Scout nodded.

Huge laughter.

"We managed to get Optimus to his berth and the treatment was corrected by Ratchet. Then we walked into the living room of The Residence which looked like a war zone. You were sitting in a food delivery box from The Grocery at Metroplex out like a light. You looked so peaceful we almost left you there."

The kids glanced from Hardie to Ironhide, then Hardie again. "What happened, Abba?" Tia asked.

"Well, we managed to get him up, then policed the place. He was testy and called for a Caste Court." Hardie grinned at his grandson.

His grandson smirked back.

"Why did you do that, Commander? Caste Courts are awful," Coros said. He glanced at Hardie and the others. "No offense ..."

"None taken, law abiding infant," Hardie replied.

"**HA-HA! YOU STEAL ONE TINY CAR AND A PIECE OF CANDY AND YOU'RE BRANDED FOR LIFE!"** Ironhide said. **"I, IRONHIDE HAVE SPOKEN!"**

"You have." -Everyone there.

"What now?" -Everyone there.

"Now we decide if Ironhide is finished with his punishment or if he requires more effort to prove himself law abiding," Hardie said.

"What was his punishment?" Springer asked to be ornery even though he already knew.

Everyone glanced from Springer to Hardie.

"What was his punishment?" -every soldier in the room including Prime who knew, too.

Prowl sat back and folded his arms over his chest. He smirked with amusement at Ironhide. "Yeah. Spill."

**HUGE** laughter.

**HUGE** frown at Prowl from Ironhide.

"Well, we had him do dishes every morning at the Med Center, then help his uncles and grandparents every orn for a decaorn. Then there was the morning prayers at the Temple ..." Hardie recited.

Laughter buried the rest.

"**BWAHAHAHAHA!" **

**"WHAT DID HE SOUND LIKE? SOMEONE YANKING OUT A RUSTY NAIL?!"**

"**SING! I DARE YA!"**

Ironhide frowned at everyone, then two of his ammas rapped on the table. Everyone stopped to stare at Turbine and Scout.

"Ironhide has a beautiful voice," Scout says. "I tell you this … if he sang, he would be world famous."

"Ironhide has the voice of a god," Turbine said. "I almost lost my place in the Cycle for the Dead a few times listening to him in the chorus."

Everyone was silent, then all optics fell upon Ironhide.

His big smug grin fell off his face and rolled around on the ground.

"**SING!"** -everyone in the room.

**"FRAG YOU!"** -Ironhide

**HUGE** laughter, jeering, bribes, frag you's and the like circled the room as the kids watched with awe and deep abiding adoration at the adults in the room. This was unlike anything in their experience and they were almost mute with enjoyment at the moment. The humans on the other hand were laughing and catcalling.

Infidels.

Everyone settled, then stared at Hardie.

He grinned. "I would like you to give us what you feel you want to say, grandson. Mitigation for the Court."

Ironhide stared at him, then all of his elders who were lovingly grinning at him, their longed for and must adored only grandson/nephew of many degrees descending. He shook his helm. "Nope."

Huge laughter, then it was silent.

"Let us deliberate," Hardie said as all Ironhide's elders began to deliberate off line including Scout, Trooper, Steiner and Lissie because it was hilarious.

The room was tensely silent, then Prime sat forward. "How are you holding up, old friend?" he asked with a smirk.

Ironhide snickered. "Frag you."

The kids blinked, then glanced at each other as Springer kicked Ironhide under the table.

Ironhide glanced at the kids, then Prime. "Sir."

Huge laughter took care of that, then Hardie was back. He grinned at Ironhide who was looking at him warily. "It has been decided. Given that the Court has complete discretion and because of your exemplary service on record, your sentence is fulfilled."

Everyone in the room including the kids stood and began to applaud.

Even Orion. Then he slid off Ratchet's lap and landed on the floor on his helm.

^..^ a few moments of monkey motion

"**I OWED! I DOIN'!"**

"You did," Ironhide said as he held his son on his arm.

Orion was rubbing his noggin. **"I DOED!" **Orion said as he glanced at the floor. **"I FALLEDED! I CWYED!"**

"You cried?" Sun asked with sympathy and deeply suppressed mirth.

Orion seeing a sympathetic face nodded. **"I FALLEDED! I DOIN'! SH****E**** HIT ME!"**

Everyone stared at Orion who seeing the attention smiled brilliantly.

"Who hit ya?" Sun asked.

Orion glanced around the table for a she, then halted on Ratchet. "Ada.** ADA HITTED ME! I, ORION FALLEDED! I BOOPED MY THING!"**

Ratchet smiled brilliantly. "Come here, you little slagger.** I'll** boop your thing."

Orion stared at him as everyone laughed, then he looked at Sun. "I goin' to she. She my she." With that, he climbed off Ironhide's arm onto the table, then began to walk across and down the way to Sun. It was a tense navigation, then he reached Uncle Sun. Sitting on his arm, he grinned at both his genitors. "Lou bad. Lou bad me, Orion."

"They bad you?" Sun asked as he kissed Orion on the helm.

He nodded. "They bad me. I love the shes. Them doin'." Then he grinned smugly. "Them bad me," he said as he spread his arms to show the 'bad'. That was when he fell off Sun's arm onto his noggin.

=0=TBC 6-10-2020

**NOTE:** I saw a video on youtube that explains the basics about Transformers. Its a really good resource for information for writers and readers alike. They discussed Primus today. They also told the Guiding Hand story. Basically, the original one was the planet birthed the first transformers, regular dudes with some special abilities. Primus was the first one birthed and after a lot of monkey motion, I believe it was Adaptus who obliterated all five of them, or Mortalis. I have it bookmarked and will get on it again for the details.

Well, Primus was hit by Adaptus with radiation that wiped everyone's memories including his. He sorta made a quiet life and was known as … wait for it … RUNG! Eventually, he got his memories back. Because he was hit with so much radiation, it makes people forget his name. This whole thing is going to be a thread but my way. :D:D:D I love Transformers. If you want to see it, I believe you can probably google Basics: Primus on Youtube. **HUGS!**


	300. Chapter 300

The Diego Diaries: Zoom (dd7 300)

**NOTE: **We've past 300 for the seventh time. :D As I sat here finishing this up to post I glanced at the time and saw it wasn't 5:00 PM, but rather 11:00 PM. We're rushing up to June 21 when the daylight will be 24 hours long. I have to make sure I keep an eye on the clock. **LOL! HUGS!**)

=0=The Citadel

"You okay?"

"I booped my thing."

Ratchet scanned him, then grinned. "You're alright. Want me to hold you?"

Orion glanced at Ratchet, then nodded.

Sun held out his servo where Orion sat, then Ratchet took him. He lay Orion on his shoulder, patting his little butt. Ratchet grinned. "He booped but he's going to be fine. I think its nap time for a few of the you-know-who's."

Genitors around the room glanced at the children, then began to gather them up. Only a couple fussed but were soon settled in the warm blanket-lined holds of their parents. Orion joined them in Ratchet's.

Prime stood, then glanced at everyone. "We need to be at the stadium. I will leave you in Ratchet's hands."

"We'll pray for you," Ironhide said as he rose to go. They were hooted out, then everyone turned to Ratchet.

He grinned. "We're going to look this place over. Its almost a total rebuild from the second story up. The Grand Hall was just finished. The last time I saw this place it was under shelling and on fire. We'd taken a lot of stuff out to hide it and had felled beams onto the computers to cover them. Grapple did the job. We buried them but spared as much damage as we could."

"Orion only mentions that time in passing, Ratchet," Kestrel said.

Ratchet nodded. "I know." He glanced at the humans who were listening with grave expressions. "This is The Citadel, the center of Autobot power in the City of the Autobots. This was a beautiful city once but it like everything else was harmed greatly in the civil war.

"We were civilians fighting against a profoundly good professional army. Ironhide's family defected to Prime but the major army and air force went with Megatron. He promised a lot and people were desperate. I don't hold grudges anymore. We were desperate for a better life and in a vacuum, when there's nothing left to carry you forward with belief, any loud voice will do.

"We fought hard. Optimus was never supported by the political side of things. He wanted fairness and change. They didn't. War came and it was inevitable. Even the humans can tell you that there are no more terrible wars than civil ones. Family tearing family apart, though we were never a family then. We were camps who never saw each other, not really. We were a striated society with no time for hearing nor assuaging anyone's hurts. War was swift and terrible.

"We're going to see Polyhex, Praxus, Iacon here and Simfur. All of them suffered terribly. We're raising them back up because that's who we are. Our great and glorious people are shouldering the load and carrying it together for a better future. I wasn't there for the Seeker Annihilation in Praxus. I wasn't there when they firebombed Polyhex. I was stuck in the out lands of Vos trying to stop annihilation and evacuating civilians. They were getting ready to nuke each other, Tarn and Vos. I remember helping refugees run from Vos and seeing the nuke come in. It hit the city, exploded and Vos was for all intents and purposes gone."

The room was still as a morgue as they listened. Even the soldiers who were still here, Springer, Drift and others were solemn. They weren't at the event yet, detailing themselves and a few others to help get everyone to the game, but they remembered the war as clearly as Ratchet did.

"We got refugees into ships, all manner of ships. We had to get them off world. Do you remember that picture of me and Jetfire watching Predaking walking toward us across a wasteland? That was then, when we were working to remove civilians. It was horrendous but we had to make due with what we had at hand. Prime was already heading for Simfur as fast as he could to retrieve the Allspark before Megatron."

"What happened, Abba?" Tia asked as the fifty kids watched Ratchet with pained expressions.

"He made it. They raced through the streets which were on fire everywhere. The 'Cons were closing in but Prime made it there before him. He ran out with the Allspark, then raced to the last working space bridge on world. Megatron was firing on him when he threw It through and It disappeared." Ratchet considered that. "He then raced to Iacon and called for all of us to meet up there. We had to go to space and get It. If Megatron did so first, then the universe was over. It was a terrible thing to have to go and leave things behind.

"The Knights, the Network and the Autobots on world were still rescuing, saving millions, perhaps billions. Ships were fleeing. I'll never forget the sight. Little lighted dots filling the darkness of space every direction I could look. It was a catastrophic thing. I saw metrotitans lifting off, some of them filled with civilians and others fleeing because Megatron had orders to gain control of them for his own use. They're spark-bonded to Prime and if they tried that, their sparks would be destroyed. Metrotitan had to be poisoned to obey them.

"We began to search for the Allspark but it would take five million Earth years to do so. When we arrived at the coordinates where Prime had sent It, we found residue of a worm hole, a naturally occurring one and it could have taken the Allspark anywhere. The search was as soul destroying as being on Cybertron all that time.

"It was fated somehow, I believe, that the Allspark came to Earth. It was fated that Mars be available for us to help our people to safety and then retake Cybertron." It was silent a second. "I will tell you from my life a truth that is true. There are no coincidences. None. Never. We were fated to have this happen. The Allspark led us here. Our people were saved here. It was no accident or chance."

"My family were Decepticons," a small mech said. He was Bel. He looked emotional.

Ratchet reached over the table and took his little servo. "Your family was trying to do better for you and everyone else. Megatron is a very great liar. He bears the burden, not your family. We're all one now aren't we?"

He and several other kids nodded. Apparently, he wasn't the only child from a Decepticon family here.

"We've lived together for 13 years with peace and harmony. All of us … religious, Neutrals, former Decepticons, Autobots, all the old castes … we all get the blessings during Festival. Right?"

The kids nodded.

"Then you understand fully that not only do we, The People love all of our people but so do The Powers," Ratchet said gently.

He looked relieved. "I … I do."

"Good," Ratchet said as he sat back in his chair. "Then you understand that All Are One means everyone, not just some."

It was silent a moment.

"We made our way over eons of time and at no moment of that journey were our thoughts anywhere but here and with you wherever you were. We helped so many on the way to finding the relic. We kept lists and charts so when we could we'd be able to find and rescue all of you. We think about everyone always. We work hard for everyone and we'll find everyone. Everyone will be accounted for. When we all are there will be celebrations. All you children have to do is learn, play, be young and love without any strings attached. We're all one again."

Everyone nodded and murmured.

Ratchet stood, then glanced at the humans who were listening with solemn expressions. "I think we need to see this building. Its very old. The first Prime to reign here was the great Guardian Prime. Come on. Let me show you around. I even have a few secrets to show you that no one in the public knows about yet." He walked to the door and the humans who were placed back in their gravity cart followed behind.

They gathered in the hallway, then Ratchet turned to them. "This is the private area of the Primes. His dining room is here and his office is that way. Come and see it. It's pretty amazing." Ratchet began to walk that way and a lot of individuals followed him and the little gravity cart.

Past ornate statues set into niches and huge windows that showed the night sky, they followed Ratchet to the office doors. They were huge and inlaid with metals that showed Cybertron, the Emblem of the Primes and writing in Primal Vernacular declaring this office as Prime's that very few there could read. He opened it and they entered the ante office which had only a skeleton staff. The game was today and it was a holiday for the city.

He walked to the open doors of Prime's office to enter its vast space. There were antiques recovered from pot holes back in their places, comfortable chairs and couches artfully arranged for many visitors. Along the farthest wall were paintings of the Primes before Optimus. His own portrait showed his greatness and wisdom. The only other Prime that matched him in gravity and dignity was Guardian. The portrait which was recovered and restored had been replaced on the wall for his honor. The others were there because they were Primes and not because they were beloved or good. They were there to tell the story which had to be learned so it wouldn't repeat. Everyone gathered inside to look at the huge room.

"The first Prime to sit at that very desk and chair was Guardian, the first Prime after Prima. He was astonishingly good and much underrated and remembered. The windows look over the parade ground outside. Sometime, ask Bumblebee about the parade ground and Sentinel Major. He has a funny story to tell."

They would.

"Now, who wants to be the first to sit in Prime's chair and get their picture snapped?" Ratchet asked as he drew out his camera.

After a moment of staring at each other, the kids ran for the chair. Everyone of them would have a picture there with family members present as well as most of the other adults including a jaunty Springer and a bemused Drift. Zenith and Shadow demurred out of respect for the office. It would be a jolly group that would follow Prowl and Ratchet to the Operational Center of Cybertron.

=0=Iacon Municipal Stadium

The lines had been long, first come, first serve. It was being holographically broadcast all over the planet, this the first of three games today. Literally billions and billions of individuals would be watching the game that featured of all things, Optimus Prime. The trip to the locker room was facilitated by a land bridge at The Citadel. They walked in and sat, gathered around to discuss plays and the intel on Nova Cronum's Brigadiers, a team noted for a crushing defense and a slightly weaker offense.

The conversation would be calm, amusing and technical. All of them came to win. No one was more determined to do so than Optimus Prime.

=0=Operational Center of The Citadel

"And this is where the magic happens," Ratchet said as he led them to the center of the cavernous room that occupied three floors of the building in its vastness not only as a command center for the military but also as an information data base concentration facility. Part of the complex also housed the Autobot Air Command and Civilian Aviation Center. He explained the stations, listened as Prowl explained operations, then they walked onward. They rounded the building, then took elevators to the bottom floor of the massively tall building to enter the oldest part of one of the oldest buildings on Cybertron.

Lights flashed on and signage in both NeoCybex and Primal Vernacular directed the visitor to all the places to be located here. Ratchet found what he wanted, then smiled at the group. "Walk this way," he said, then sashayed forward.

Huge laughter followed that along with some of the kids imitating him. They rounded a corner, then appeared before a big vault door. It had scorch marks on it. He looked at everyone as they gathered. "This is the deepest and most secure vault on Cybertron. It was buried and burned but held its integrity. Some of the oldest and most wonderful things of The People are inside, hidden at the end to preserve them against the hopeful future.

"Optimus gave me the combination. Only he can open it. When we close it he'll reset it and no one else can do what we're going to do now." Ratchet turned to the door, put in the combination, then stepped back as it slid aside and the huge space beyond lit up automatically. He walked in and they followed. Ratchet turned to them. "See that sword?"

Everyone looked at a very tall niche where an almost indescribably beautiful sword was hanging, then nodded.

"It's one that belonged to Primus Himself." Ratchet let the shock sink in as the group gasped.

Drift stepped forward, then glanced at Ratchet. "I don't suppose ..."

"Go ahead," Ratchet said as Prowl nodded.

Everyone was silent as Drift reached out to pick up a sword that had belonged to the very Warrior God upon Whose body they all stood at this very moment …

=0=TBC 6-12-2020. 6-13-2020


	301. Chapter 301

The Diego Diaries: Zoom (dd7 301)

=0=In a special secured location in The Citadel of The Autobots

Drift reached for the sword that belonged to the Great Lord Primus Himself. It was hung suspended in a gravity field in a niche in a highly secured storage vault in the lowest sub basement of The Citadel. He felt his own spark flutter as he did. When his servo reached the grip and grasped It, the blade flared brightly. Electricity ran the full length of Its glistening silver surface, then It was stilled.

Drift glanced with emotion at Ratchet, then gently pulled It free. It should have crushed him to hold It, this ancient weapon of their past, perhaps the oldest ever made. He turned toward them holding the blade before him and as he did the room shifted. He wasn't here with his comrades. He was in another place altogether.

It was a silvery sandy desert.

^..^

For a moment, those left behind were staring at Drift, then he winked out.

Springer moved forward, reaching into the space where Drift had stood. He glanced at Ratchet. **"WHERE IS HE!?"**

Ratchet felt rather than understood that all was well. "I believe he's with Primus."

Springer stared at Ratchet, then the empty space before him. It was deeply, deeply silent in the room.

^..^

He glanced around, then noted that the massive sword had shrunken down to a size he could easily manage. The beauty of It, the writing he couldn't understand that ran down Its long blade was still there … It felt sentient to him, whispering into his audials words he couldn't decipher. Then he felt something else nearby.

^..^

Optimus sat back after they laid out their plans to wait for the call to go play. As he did he winked out of sight.

Ironhide who wasn't unaware of what this meant glanced at the others who were startled. "Frag. He's at the Matrix again."

The others would have laughed had they not been so startled.

^..^

Templar walked into the room at the Temple that held the Matrix Flame. Slowing to a startled halt, he noted that the relic was cold. The flame that burned when Prime was among them was out. It was clear that Optimus Prime was in the Matrix. He began to pray with a fluttering spark.

^..^

It was desert every direction as he slowly turned with the sword in his servo. As he did, he noted that Optimus Prime was standing nearby watching him. He startled, then hesitantly began to walk toward him. The air was still and arid, sound was muted but it felt incredibly comforting to be here. He paused in front of Prime. "Optimus? Sensei?" he asked.

Optimus glanced around himself, then at Drift. "You have the sword. I imagined that Prowl and Ratchet would allow you to hold It. It only allows those It considers worthy to do that."

Drift stared at Prime, then the sword and felt emotion rising through him. "I reverence Him. He's intrinsically good and loving. He gave it all up for us. Now I'm holding His sword and I want to cry."

Prime nodded. "We usually think about the sacrifice he made abstractly. He did it without a backward glance after eons of trying to end the threat of His brother all by Himself. He knew that the only way to end Unicron's rampage was to sacrifice Himself. To do that is the highest good, to give yourself up for others. It is the highest form of love."

Drift stared at the blade, then Optimus. "I never thanked you for allowing me to be a part of the Autobots."

"You need not thank me. I thank** you** for finding your spark and your path forward after a hard dangerous life. We all have the right to redemption. We all have the right to try and try again. It is never either/or, Drift. We get up when we fall short and keep going. At some point it will be possible to live without regret or sorrow. We do that one orn at a time." Optimus glanced around, then looked at Drift. "You have come a long hard road. We are honored to have you back. You were always welcome to come home. Sometimes it takes a while to remember that."

Drift nodded as emotions filled him. "I'm aware that gratitude is one of the highest virtues. I feel it every orn, on every mission doing service for The People. I want to be worthy in the optics of Primus."

Optimus nodded. "You and me both. I would say that gratitude is one of the better virtues. We forget to feel it, this acknowledgment of our interconnectedness and oneness. I am grateful for you being part of the army. I am grateful for you to be a friend and comrade. Our mutual families are enriched for your presence."

He stared at Optimus, someone he'd always misunderstood, noting his strength and self assurance as a mech to express and feel … no, believe utterly in what he said to others without self consciousness or doubt. He glanced at the blade. "Thank you."

Prime nodded. "I have to go. Someone else is here for you." With that, Prime disappeared.

^..^

He blinked into presence to the startlement of everyone in the room.

Ironhide grinned at Prime. "Who yanked you out this time?"

Prime grinned faintly at Ironhide. "Primus Himself."

Everyone stared at Prime, then Raptor smirked slightly. "Did He tell you who'd win?"

^..^

He felt great power behind him and was suddenly afraid to turn around. Slowly, with almost dread, Drift turned to face a mech who was in this iteration slightly taller than him staring at him with amusement. "That is a good sword," he said.

Drift jolted, then held It out. "I'm … uh, I just wanted to … hold It. I'm sorry," he said though he didn't know why.

Primus who was watching him in this smaller aspect chuckled. "Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know. You're a god, the greatest god and my … my hero," he stuttered. "I'm not worthy to hold this," he said as he held It out to Primus.

The grin faded slightly. "Where would you get the idea that you are not worthy to hold this sword or anything else?"

Drift stared at him grasping for words. Primus was as he remembered him, beautiful beyond expression, vast in an unknowable way and real. Everyone knew that Pantheon was real. They lived on the body of their greatest god but here He was before Drift and he felt the usual sense of inadequacy and guilt that always came when he felt pressed to think about his life.

"You think you are not worthy, that I do not care for you because you did this or that thing, because you were not sufficiently observant of something related to me, because you were a Decepticon, tjat you did terrible things, you were never given opportunity to grow and learn and all the rest. Stop Me if I am correct."

Drift stared at him, grasping the blade in his servo tighter in his overwhelming sense of awe. "I … I think that's it. I … I've worked hard to be better, to find a way forward. I have a lot of guilt and I've done terrible things. You're so pure and good. Everything that's good for us, all of us, comes from You."

Primus considered that with a tender expression on His face. "I do not suppose that you include yourself into that 'good'."

Drift shifted on his peds. "I don't. No." He thought a moment. "I work every minute of my life to make that different, to be better."

"You already are. You do not **have **to be 'better'. You already **are**. You were so at birth, before birth and you will be after you pass, whenever that happens. Why would you think you must '**do**' something?"

Drift considered that. "Aren't we suppose to? Aren't we supposed to come here and get better? To learn things and grow? I think I've grown but-"

"But what? You were created by Me and The One. You were created **perfect**. Nothing in this drama changed or changes that. Ever. Sometimes you forget that, you and the others. You are perfect to **Me**. You do not have to '**do**' anything but 'be'. I require nothing else from you, nor does The One. You do not '**owe**' either of Us anything."

Drift considered that, a main tenet of Circle philosophy, then shifted again. "I feel the need to atone for my actions, to take responsibility and do something about them."

"That is fine. You are."

Drift studied the almost blindingly handsome face of his god. "I don't know how You can sustain what You suffered and still love us. It happened because we didn't love You enough. We weren't grateful enough. We weren't one with you. You're my hero and I try to be like you every orn. I carry your mark here," he said as he raised his arm to show the glyph of Primus and His mark on the inside of his arm closest to his spark. "I want to know that You'll forgive me and allow me to be better."

A rock appeared behind Primus. He sat on it and stared at Drift. "You do not understand the basic nature of All That Is."

Drift stared at him a moment, then nodded. "Please, Master … tell me. I want to know."

Primus nodded. "You do. You **must **understand that you are eternal whether you are here or in the Matrix. Because you are eternal, you have eternity to learn and grow. Not every moment will be sweet. Not every moment will be sorrowful. You have come a long way. I have always been beside you for your journey and because I am I learn something with every gesture and emotion you proclaim. Because that is so, you do not 'owe' me anything. You do not need to seek my forgiveness nor feel the need to have it. I already give it to you and everyone else if you require it. You are 'better' by choice. If you could see yourself as I see you, you would know that you are already perfect.

"All of you are one with Me and I love **ALL** of you without conditions. I will **never** leave you for **any **reason, nor forsake you, nor judge and condemn you, nor leave your side. It is My** promise** and **eternal** pledge to **all** of you. Even **Megatron**. I love **all **of you without conditions, expectation or emotional engagement beyond love and hopefulness. You **cannot** disappoint me nor cause me pain, nor be left behind or sent to suffer after this life because of what you did because in every minute you are doing the best you can. You are here to learn, I am not separate for you and how can I love perfectly which I wish to do always if I harm or punish you for anything? How can I be love and allow you to be cast out or abandoned?

"You came here to learn. Your path is a long one strewn with sorrows, happiness and decisions that are neither good nor bad," Primus said. "The journey teaches you wisdom. Wisdom leads to understanding and at the end of that is love. Its full circle then, neither 'good' nor 'bad'."

"Just positive and negative then. The Circle taught me that," Drift said as a rock appeared. He glanced at it, then waited.

"Please, sit," Primus said with a chuckle. "Continue."

"Good and evil are value judgments and values change with time along with morality. What was good once won't always be good and what was considered evil will change."

Primus nodded. "Do you have examples?"

Drift considered that. "The caste system was once considered necessary and good for our progress. For a long time it was thought to be so, then it wasn't."

Primus nodded. "Yes. It was once thought so, then things changed. One should think about actions and words in terms of 'is this a negative or a positive thing'? It takes judgment out of the thinking process. Judgment leads to warring self righteous camps and conflict. The other path does not. One can decide to not be negative by not judging themselves against others or through your positive actions. Am I doing something that causes harm? If so, negative things have consequences I might not want to follow. Self awareness, self love, forgiveness and empathy are the way you learn to distinguish between negative and positive things, paths and being. Megatron is not evil. He is negative. There's a fine distinction that some find hard to see in that remark."

"But that would be evil to do so, right? To judge others?" Drift asked.

"Evil as you understand it **requires** judgment. Judgment happens in the absence of love and the effort to understand another's point of view. It might not suit you, their ideas, but that doesn't make them evil. One person's 'evil' another's 'good'. Good and evil change over centuries and tastes. Consider the Earth. Once slavery was normal. It was not considered evil. In fact, if you were against enslavement of individuals, you were considered 'bad'. Sometimes you were hunted and killed. Yet now, one would be considered 'bad' if you supported the enslavement of others. The Quintessans were many things but they felt their enslavement of you wasn't a 'bad' thing nor evil. It just was."

Drift considered that. "Then my life was negative because the outcomes harmed others. You're also saying that because it was I wasn't 'evil' … just caught up in negativity and thereby unable to be clear about my actions. If someone considered me evil, it would be less likely for them to understand how much I've changed and want to continue."

Primus nodded. "Saying so judges you. I judge no one. You are in a life that required many things of you, some easy, some negative, some delightful and positive. You could still be going down a negative path but you changed, something that pleases Me enormously. You see … watching you live and see how you come back up after reaching the bottom is my greatest joy. Watching you change and become the perfect individual that you really are makes Me the happiest I can feel. I see it a lot among many in a lot of places and I am well pleased.

"My love for you is unconditional, its perfect, its not a negotiable item. It is freely given and when you need Me I will be there. I am **always **there speaking to you but too many have forgotten how to listen and believe a lot of things about themselves that I never intended for you as perfect creations. You came up from a very deep hole and I am proud of you. I would wish that you could be proud of yourself. It would help you with your ease."

Drift stared at Primus with emotional optics. "That's my feelings for you as well."

"Then you must continue onward to reach your greatest good. Live the life that you were born to live, be the mech you are supposed to be. Live the greatest version of the grandest vision you ever held of yourself. You will get there." He grinned. "My sword would not allow you to hold It if you were the mech you often believe you are. Consider that an affirmation from Me to you."

With that, Primus faded, then the scene did as well. Drift was back in the vault with a huge sword in his grip.

=0=TBC 6-13-2020 edited 6-14-2020


	302. Chapter 302

The Diego Diaries: Zoom (dd7 302)

=0=The vault room under The Citadel in Iacon, Cybertron

Drift stared at the sword which was gigantic again, though It was as light as before. Stepping forward, he placed It back. It crackled with energy as if saluting him, then it was silent and still again. He turned around to stare at the crowd for a moment, then glanced at Ratchet and Prowl. "You knew that would happen."

Ratchet shrugged. "I'm a gambler. I never lost a round with my regard and belief in Them."

Prowl nodded as Miler stepped closer. "Who did you see, infant?" he asked softly in wonder.

Drift glanced at a pensive Springer who stood next to him with clenched fists, then Miler. "I saw Primus."

Everyone seemed to exhale loudly, then a tiny femme stepped closer, Aqua, daughter of two mechs from Simfur who were staff priests with a home visitation vocation at the Temple on Mars. She paused before them. "Can you tell us, Commander?" she asked with awe. Her genitors were at the stadium to be part of the opening ceremony. Her appa and amma were with her as chaperons, their optics riveted upon Drift as he gathered his thoughts.

He considered that, then hesitated. The warmth suffused him again so he said, "He talked about love. About unconditional love and how we didn't have to do anything to receive it from Him."

"That's true," Venture said as Aqua nodded firmly.

"He loves us, all of us, always. No matter what we do. That's what He said," Drift concluded.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet glanced at the others. "Do you want to see more?"

Everyone nodded emphatically. Ratchet glanced at Drift, then grinned. "This way then," he said as he began to walk down the aisle toward other parts of the vast room. Everyone followed but Drift and Springer.

:Are you alright?: Springer asked as he took Drift's servo into his own and squeezed it.

:Yeah: Drift said. :I just have to think it over: Drift replied.

Springer nodded. "Okay. Come on."

They walked after the others.

=0=Iacon Municipal Stadium

They gathered in the various large rooms that were set aside for them. Alor and his genitors along with the Band of the Old Army sat together with their instruments and flags. Down the hallway in other rooms were gathered a number of groups that would be part of this, a historical moment for The People. Priests, 200 of them from Simfur and Autobot City would be there to deliver a blessing for everyone and both planets.

At the airfield nearby, a number of Seeker squadrons, several types of big ships, the Seeker Council and Starscream waited to do their part. The Council along with Warlord would do a Primal salute to the crowd. It would be glorious.

Farther down in another of the public rooms were a gathering of 1,200 Immortals, femmes and mechs from both Cybertron and Mars. They would be honoring the beginning and all those who held the faith all through the eons. Battle flags from the first revolution and the Functionalist Overthrow where they led the fight, pictures held of others who lost their lives during the Quintesson Revolution and Overthrow as well as the leadership that still lived of the Revolutionary Council were present. Sitting at a table with Hard Drive who would lead them carrying an image of Guardian Prime was the Empress, two queens who were immortals as well as Sun, Jack, Lissie, Steiner, Delphi, Turbine and Hercy. Chat was constant as they waited together, some meeting and catching up for the first time in eons. When the ceremony was over, those members of the two teams would join their benches.

Down the hallway standing by the door that led out to the stadium proper, Password and his counterpart from the Cybertronian league, Stencil, the referees and officials went over the rules once more.

^..^ A bit later ...

**RAP! RAP! RAP!**

Everyone glanced at the door which opened. A mech leaned in with a grin. "Sideswipe?"

"That's me," Sideswipe said.

"Your coaches are here," the mech said. He held the door open and into the room walked four little mechs, a bug, a bouncing happy dog and a dog waddling in with his tongue lolling out.

He laughed. "Thanks. We wondered when they'd get here."

The mech grinned, then closed the door.

"What kept you?" Sideswipe said as the kids and animals rushed to the team they loved.

"We had to wait for the bridge at The Citadel," Sunspot said as he smiled at Sideswipe. Bos, Reflector and Co-D nodded happily. "Everyone is at The Citadel. We got to see a lot of good stuff. We saw Drift go to the Matrix with the sword of Primus and we got to see a lot of stuff including graves."

Everyone in the Praxus Municipal Stadium locker room stared at them. It was silent in the room for a moment.

=0=A gathering room in Iacon

**RAP! RAP! RAP!**

The room stilled as everyone turned toward the door. It opened and a young mech stepped in. Bowing deeply, he said, "Its time to go to the tunnel, Abbas and Ammas. I will take you there."

Hard Drive stood, then picked up the image of Guardian Prime. He looked at the others. "It's time to go, my brothers and sisters." They began to stand and picked up flags and images. Hard Drive and The Empress led them out, following the youngster to a tunnel to wait.

=0=Another gathering room in Iacon

**RAP! RAP! RAP!**

The room stilled as a young femme stepped in, then bowed lowly. She looked at them with emotional optics. "I'm here to take you to the tunnel, eminences."

Chrome stood, then picked up the iconic image of Primus he had brought from Mars, one that was made in His lifetime before Cybertron became a place of His repose. "Let us go then, shall we?" he asked sweetly. Everyone gathered, then followed him out, some of them carrying images of their own.

=0=At still another waiting room in Iacon

**RAP! RAP! RAP!**

The door opened and a femme glanced in with a huge smile. "Time to go, Ammas and Appas."

Alor rose, then looked at the others. "Show time," he said with a big smile.

=0=In a locker room in Iacon

**RAP! RAP! RAP! **

They glanced toward the doorway. A young referee stepped in. "I'm here to let you know that we're going to the tunnels. Nova Cronum is already there, Lord Optimus. Everyone is getting ready for the ceremony," he said as he nodded his helm in honor of Optimus.

"Then we shall go," Prime said as he stood and glanced at his teammates. He grinned. "This will be a good orn for everyone no matter the outcome."

"You won't get an argument out of us, Optimus," Sun said with a smile.

They walked out of the room following the youngster who led them to a tunnel nearby.

=0=Vault room, Iacon a bit earlier

They looked at marvels, personal belongings of the greatest of the great, images and documents of The Pantheon Themselves, weapons and devices that They had used, ancient books, documents that created laws and the society that they lived in and other aspects of their genius. It was overwhelming to know that things once thought lost forever were here, gathered in the waning days of the planet, gathered to preserve them forever. When they reached an alcove, they stared at the contents.

Several cylinders were there, all of them made of copper, covered in inscriptions and words, some in the Primal Vernacular that hinted at the age and greatness of the devices. Several of them were there, all of them set on shelves that were fastened to the walls that surrounded them.

:What is this, Ratchet?: Jessie finally said.

"This, I will say, is a good thing. These are burial caskets, old ones in the old style. They're ornate in the old fashioned manner. They hold the remains of several historic individuals, leaders, poets, warriors, those who earned a place in history, who were saved from the shelling at The Basilica of the Primes." He gently rested his servo on the most simple one, one that had writing, an Autobrand and images of Iacon and Cybertron. It was simple and compelling. "This is the casket that contains the body of Guardian Prime."

It was intense, the silence, as they absorbed that information. Miler stepped closer, then touched it gently, reverently, the way believers touched Optimus to get his blessing. "Rest in peace, Guardian Prime." He bowed his helm, whispered a moment, then stepped back.

One by one, even the children touched the casket, stepping back to whisper a comment of thanks to the one Prime least known but absolutely integral to the creation of their world. When everyone did, Ratchet glanced at the humans. "That is the casket of Zeta Prime and that one is the casket of Nominus Prime. Nova disappeared and the rest are somewhere. Some caskets were brought here but they're empty. No one knows why but we kept them here as an heirloom of the Nation." He grinned. "This one," he said patting the most ornate of them all, one covered with glyphs, images and even jewels, "is the one for Sentinel Prime."

"He didn't die, though, Commander. Did he?" a youngster asked.

"No."

"He was the Great Liar. My appa calls him that," another child said as many others nodded.

"He was what he was, infants. Sometimes they all can't be Optimus or Guardian," Ratchet replied.

Everyone agreed to that, then Ratchet smiled. "There's so much more to see but we just got a text to go to the bus. We'll go outside and see the city from the plaza, then go to the stadium. Prowl will lead you. I hope he remembers the way out."

"Oh, I do," Prowl said as he walked through the crowd. "I stayed sober."

Huge laughter greeted that as Ratchet followed everyone out. He punched a code, then the vault door slid shut. Prime would be signaled by this action and then send a new code long distance. It would take him alone to open this, possibly the most impenetrable place in the known universe.

Outside …

They walked out to the plaza, heading for the steps across from The Citadel that led to the busy street beyond. On the vast plaza were statues of the Primes, the Pantheonic ones and those who reigned after them. Standing side-by-side, over 100 feet tall, Optimus and Guardian Prime looked out over the city beyond. All of them bore their colors and seemed to be real to those who walked past them with awe.

They reached the steps, then Ratchet turned to them. "Everything you see before you was destroyed. The Citadel was destroyed down to the second floor level." He turned to look at the city before him. "Our very great people did this. All of this. In that direction is housing, tower after tower for our people. This way," he said sweeping his arm to the right, "is the commercial part of Iacon. We've redrawn the maps and plats to make it better. The towers that are finished are so many. Families that require help or comforts live there. The camps are that way. Millions of our people live there waiting so patiently for their turn for a home."

Lights filled the sky as the camps in the distance and the towers nearby that held residents offered illumination into the sky. Some beyond them were in various states of construction and everywhere they looked banks of lights showed the power of their effort. Beyond them, the sound of trains could be heard, the restored overland trains that brought and took away things now to the benefit of the workers. 

A metrotitan could be seen in one direction and others, the original three in another. Beacon lights on construction and the titans flashed constantly, allowed ships that passed over or hovered to lower or pick up materials to know where they were located. A pulse could be felt by those watching, a pulse of resurrection as they watched with amazement and emotion.

Venture glanced at some of the children. "See that building over there?" he said pointing to a massive tower off the square. "That's the commerce building where I work when I'm here. All of our nation's business is done there and at the offices in Terra."

"That's the Day/Night Watch Tower for Cybertron," Prowl said pointing to another. "That's the Department of State and Justice. Barron and Ratchet run those departments here and on Cybertron. The Citadel is my domain. All of us work together to protect everyone and to help rebuild everything. That over there is the Department of Statistics. Its there that everyone is being listed so they can find their families. It's there that we map where we go to find everyone."

"That's the Autobot Military and Civilian Medical Center which I command," Ratchet said, then he smiled brilliantly. "I command two. Prowl commands one."

Prowl turned to Ratchet, then punched him in the stomach. Then he turned back to the bemused and surprised crowd. "Shall we go?"

Huge laughter and the tut-tut of his ada greeted that, both Ratchet and Prowl, as they walked down the steps to the bus waiting for them. They entered, Prowl and Ratchet last. Prowl sat, then grinned at Ratchet who smiled back like the sun. "So ..."

"So, let me give you the word," Ratchet said. "We're going to the stadium and all of you will go to the Prime's box including the two of us. We're going to have the mechs, Springer and Drift take all of you infants to your tunnels. You'll be wired into me and if you go to do something I'm going over the wall with you. You're wired into all of us so you can't get lost at the end when this place loses its mind. Stay at your tunnel entrance so we can get you. 'K?" he asked with a dazzling smile.

Everyone laughed and agreed.

Ratchet glanced at the driver. "Garcon, the stadium please."

The driver who was a hoot stepped on the gas and surged forward. Ratchet who wasn't braced flew backward and landed on his aft. A few strategically placed peds would hold him onto the floor until they arrived at the Iacon Municipal Stadium.

It would be glorious.

=0=TBC 6-14-2020


	303. Chapter 303

The Diego Diaries: Zoom (dd7 303)

=0=At the corridor leading to their tunnel in the Iacon Municipal Stadium, Cybertron

The big frames walked together to the door with nine children following. Forty of them had come to the game with them and Ironhide's family to be in attendance and to participate in the opening ceremony of the first interplanetary game held on Cybertron of the new era. All of them would walk out and take their place, children included, acknowledging the new unity and representing one of the most beloved parts of what it meant to be Cybertronian, the mega titans of their people.

Typhoon and Metroplex stopped at the tunnel entrance onto the field. The sound of the crowd, the electricity of the moment was overwhelming. Across the way, they could see Alor and the musicians. In other tunnels, they could see the two teams standing side-by-side. There were also priests, Immortals and other groups waiting to come out to the field and show solidarity and honor to The People.

Springer and Drift had settled the kids at five different tunnels, ten in each with guards both from here and Mars. He watched across the field as Ratchet led everyone to their seats after they all arrived here. He felt tense about Drift but would talk about it later. For now, things were starting to ramp up and they had a job to do. Ratchet, the humans and their party reached the box and settled in, he was relieved to see. Now, in a moment or two, they would begin the opening ceremony and then the game.

=0=Chatting on the MCA and The National Broadcasting Network of Cybertron and the Empire of the Primes

"They're going to do a short ceremony to honor the moment and to show something of the quality of our people to those here. There's going to be different groups represented and then the game will begin," Jazz said as Blaster rapped his arm. He glanced at the big mech.

"The show's going to start," Blaster said.

Jazz glanced at the camera. "See ya at half time," he said with a smile, then the camera cut off from Earth and focused on the three of them, Jazz, Blaster and Revet in the box that was placed high in the stadium at midfield where they would do the game play as usual. "Well, Cybertron, Mars, the Empire and all you pirates out there. We're about to begin. Fasten your seat belts. This is going to be something."

=0=On the field

A sports director who was managing the pregame show signaled to the tunnel where Alor and the family waited. The mechs who carried the keyboard picked it up and walked out toward the center of the midfield. The crowd roared as they walked onward, putting it down, then walked back with grins.

Alor glanced at his family, then grinned. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Lead on, infant," Scout said as the band fell into formation.

Trooper led them out as senior officer and were followed by smart lines of the soldier-musicians with Scout bringing up the rear with the flag of the Band of the Old Army of Cybertron which had begun after the War of the Quintessan Oppression.

The Elite Household Guards looking very smart carried regimental flags, following them to the center and fell into attention with their flags around the medallion in the center of the field that proclaimed the stadium's name and location. Huge roars of approval greeted them, then Alor sat and glanced at the family. It would startle the humans how fast the stadium became silent.

Scout glanced at Trooper, then he waited for Alor to begin. Playing the keyboard, the music of The People filled the sound systems. The Anthem of Cybertron began and hundreds of thousands of voices in the arena and billions of others on numerous worlds began to sing to it. It was like the sound of birds, the voices together. Alor played, the band played, flags and banners snapped in the slight breeze and everyone looked amazing.

When the last cord ended, Alor waited a moment, then began to play the Anthem of the Primes. Its cords filled the air, then Optimus Prime stepped out. He seemed a god to those looking as he walked forward. He reached nearly halfway to the group, then stopped. The crowd which had watched him silently rose up and began to sing the anthem, too. It was raw and wild, a roar of an aching spark to see him again like this that had no end or beginning.

He was here. He had engineered this. He had fought for and made it happen. Optimus Prime had made their elevated, hopeful and secured existence possible, so close were they to extinction as a species. He had fought for them countless eons and had come back for them when it wasn't clear that it would end well. He had brought them life and they gave it back to him, their hero and god figure.

Optimus stood before his people waiting as they took in what they needed from his presence. It felt to him like mountains were falling from his shoulders and in his spark, loss, deprivation, agonies of death and destruction were fading from his soul as he looked at The People in celebration at last.

Cybertron, their beloved world, the body of their Warrior God who'd given **EVERYTHING** to them was free at last and The People were finding their center again. He was standing here after literally incomprehensible amounts of time, after incomprehensible trials and suffering, he was here on his home world once again. It was impossible to think beyond this moment. He would savor their happiness, safety and unity for the rest of his life.

The last chords fell, then it was silent a moment. When it was, movement drew the optic toward the tunnels. A huge mech stepped out with another followed by others. They carried fabled flags, some of them, and they walked with purpose toward the line that split the medallion in the midfield in half. They walked along it, a parade of the most gigantic figures, Supremes, metrotitans and dreadnoughts in Pretender gear until they were all lined up facing Prime.

Nine kids stepped forward from the line and drew glistening swords. They held them up, then began a kata, a dance of power and grace. They whirled through it, shouting together, then they halted. Turning toward Prime, they raised their swords in salute, then sank to a knee. When they did, the adults did as well as all of them bowed their helms in salute and tribute.

The stadium burst into tumultuous applause and singing.

They stood again, all of them, then the kids bowed lowly before walking back to their place on the line. As they did another group walked out heading out to make three long lines on the other side of Prime. They came out in a stream carrying fabled battle standards, flags and images of those who were no longer among them. Leading them out was Hard Drive with the famous icon of Guardian Prime and The Empress of Stanix who carried an image of her genitors.

It was a startled silence that greeted them as they poured out heading for their spot on the other side of Prime's position. They lined up and when the last came to their place, they took a knee for Prime.

The stadium burst into flames.

=0=Nearby

:That group are the Immortals, Daddy. They asked 1,200 of them to come and do this for the game. Uncle Hardie and The Empress are Immortals. Uncle Hardie, Uncle Sun, Uncle Jack, Uncle Delphi, Uncle Hercy, Uncle Steiner and Amma Lissie are Immortals, too: Annie Lennox said to her dad even as everyone else listened in. :All of them were heroes for our people in The Beginning. They defeated the Quintessans, then they defeated the Functionalists and now they stand by Uncle Optimus and The People. Isn't that great?: she asked with a big smile.

Everyone who was listening nodded including Will. He hugged his daughter. :This is a good day:

:It is. This is celebrating our freedom from slavery: Annie said as she turned back to the field to watch.

:Will?:

Lennox glanced at a smirking Ron Witwicky.

:Do you think she remembers she's from Earth?: Ron asked with a snicker.

Will grinned. :Maybe. Sometimes:

Ron snickered. :Just checking:

Movement at another door drew everyone's attention. A group was filing out from a tunnel to heard for the medallion proclaiming Iacon's stadium in the middle of the field. Four hundred priests, half from Mars and half from Cybertron followed Chrome as he led them.

The entire stadium stood and roared their approval.

They walked purposefully with their images in arms to the circle and surrounded it. As they did, Optimus walked forward to stand in the middle of it. It was then that the crowd hushed.

Chrome was linked in and so were the others. They began a series of chanting prayers that echoed through the stadium, one for the moment of celebration, one for unity and the other for peace. It was amazing, the sound, as everyone in the stadium joined them. What was even more amazing to the humans listening was that the children in their carrier joined in as well.

In Cybertronian.

=0=At the airfield

"Time to go," Rainmaker said to the Seeker councilors and everyone else.

At that, the group for the flyover began to get ready. Never before had such an event transpired that was led by the Great Elder and the Council of Seeker Clan Chieftains. It would be airborne in moments.

At the stadium the prayers at last died down. Alor played a soft beautiful melody, then rose to stand. In the distance, the roar of mighty engines could be heard. In seconds, huge ships flew over, then smaller ones, then speedy vessels like fighter shuttles. They flashed over and were gone. It was silent and expectant, then a roar came up.

**:DADDY! HERE COME THE SEEKERS!:** Annie cried out as overhead flights of Seekers trailing colored smoke streaked over.

It was earsplitting, the sound, and the colors of smoke were the colors of Cybertron. They shrieked overhead, then disappeared immediately. Then the elders came. They flew in barrel rolling and weaving in and out of each other before pulling straight upward to head for space. They braided in and out of each other until they disappeared from view. Behind them lit like a bonfire, Warlord streaked in. Upward he flew, then disappeared as well, trailing flames.

They roared back down again almost immediately, flying low over all of them. Up and down they went, then they flew upward to stall as a group. All of them did, Starscream, the Council Chieftains, Rainmaker and the others fell back to the ground but before they hit, they transformed and landed with the usual Seeker bravado.

The crowed screamed its approval.

Rising to stand, the Elders walked toward Prime, their swagger as intimidating as anything a human had ever seen. They stopped short of him and began a very intricate Kata, ancient and never before seen by a general audience prior to this moment that was echoed by every Seeker in the crowd. They spun and danced, their body movements scary to the humans watching, then they halted. It was then the Warlord streaked over trailing fire. He flew straight up, seemed to stall, then fell downward to transform and land.

Warlord rose slowly, the fire covering his body roaring its intensity. He walked toward Prime with a fiery sword, then stopped just before him. It was then that he knelt to the ground and bowed his helm. It was also then that every Seeker, Chieftain, Great Elder or otherwise in the group did so as well.

For a moment there was nothing but silent astonishment. Seekers bowed to no one but all of the greatest of Seekerkin just did. The place went mad with ovation.

It was then that all of those gathered, priest, Immortal, warrior, civilian, titan and soldier on the field bent down to kneel before Prime, bowing their helms in respect.

It was the greatest single ovation to a Prime ever granted to one in the eyes of the world, in the history of the Cybertronian People.

Every optic watching wherever they were, friend or foe understood that clearly.

The stadium went wild. Billions on worlds all over went wild with them.

=0=TBC 6-15-2020


	304. Chapter 304

The Diego Diaries: Zoom (dd7 304)

=0=On the field of honor …

The sound of the crowd was extraordinary as they roared their approval. They bellowed, stomped and made all of the noises possible to a metallic being. Prime stood in the middle of the medallion surrounded by Seekers, priests, Immortals, Elite Guards, Alor, Scout, Trooper and the Band as well as the titans. They stayed on their knee together, then the lights went out everywhere.

When the lights went out it was deeply dark and even though most of the crowd switched to their different optical options, it was nearly inky dark to the humans. As the lights went off the groups on field stood, then walked off together to the tunnels. When they were off the field, a spotlight flashed on to illuminate Prime alone in the circle. It was dark everywhere but in the tunnels with their emergency lights but those didn't reach the field.

Everyone stared down from the rafters at Prime who stood alone in the center field. It was incredibly silent a moment, then Prime took a knee. He knelt down on a knee, then bowed his helm. There was almost a gasping sound, then the crowd roared again. It was amazing and extraordinary, the sight before them, a Prime bending a knee to the people. In all the living memory of everyone but the Immortals who could tell tales of the greatness of Guardian Prime, no one had ever seen such a thing before. Sentinel, Zeta, Nova himself and the others … they would never do this for anyone. For them, it was always the other way around.

Prime stayed on his knee, then rose slowly. He turned slowly in a circle to take in the wildly cheering crowd, then he bowed slightly. With that, he began to walk off the field to the tunnel where the rest of his team waited. He bore with him the roar of the crowd and the respect of everyone there that such a mech was their leader.

=0=Up in the air

Jazz bumped fists with Revet and Blaster. "That is the greatest mech I've ever met since the last time I looked into a mirror."

The three roared loudly.

"I have to agree, at least with the part about Prime," Revet said with a snicker.

"This was long overdue. This is a historical moment for all of us, to be home again, to see the world coming together in all ways and to do it around football," Blaster said.

"Some of the Decepticons are coming in to surrender because they watch the games that we beam to them," Jazz said. "We share well."

The three of them roared loudly.

=0=In a home in Ohio

"That was very moving, Leonard," Mama Annie said as Papa Leonard nodded.

"Prime is one of a kind. Name one leader here that matched him in the smallest way," Pastor Bob said as he sat in his chair moderating his Cybertronian Sports and Culture website forums for the game. He was the site owner of the largest website on Earth for alien sports and culture, **CYBERTRON NOW!** which also hosted his mother's newsletter and columns, 'Sports Letter', the most read break down of football, racing, basketball, cube, martial arts, rugby and lobbing, the sports played on Cybertron for readers both there, Mars and Earth. Her daily column was must reading everywhere.

Literally.

"I like him a lot," Little Pastor Bobby said as he sat with the rest of the family, cousins, aunts and uncles that joined them for** "SPORTS WEEKEND AT NANA AND PAPA'S HOUSE!"**

It would be a delightful game for everyone, especially Mama Annie who was blogging the game to half a dozen worlds and several Decepticon outposts live.

=0=In the tunnel

They gathered around Prime, the Crater Terrans, as the Nova Cronum Brigadiers watched from their line. Laughter and fist bumps galore greeted him as they lined up again to walk out. An official was looking out of the tunnel to get the signal, then turned to the Brigadiers. "Your turn to go. Good luck," he said.

They gathered, then with a nod to the Terrans and Prime, they began to walk out to the roar of the crowd. The lights were back on and they were on screens everywhere including the jumbotron as they crossed to the middle line and planted their banners. They began their kata, raising the roof about what they planned to do, then resettled on their line again.

The official glanced at Prime, then bowed slightly. "Your turn, Lord Optimus. Good luck."

Prime grinned. "Thank you." He glanced at the others, then moved forward to the field and destiny. The others followed them with banners and pride.

Prime was first to appear to the roar of the crowd followed by his team. Ironhide was next, then Hard Drive, Raptor, Blackjack, Ultra Magnus, Maelstrom with Chromia, Arcee, Elita, Jetta and Bumblebee, of all mechs. Recruited because he was tough, smart and fast, he walked out jauntily with other recruits by Prime to fill out both offensive and defensive lines for this harder and more demanding game. They included Bulkhead, Payload, Nitro, Scar, Twin Twist, Sandstorm, Smokescreen the Younger who was bouncing on his peds like the big kid he was, Devcon because he was a bounty hunter and an amma, not Smokescreen the Elder because he played for Praxus Science and Hot Rod.

Yes, Hot Rod. (Who had volunteered when he heard that Prime had allowed Smokey to join and be the back up pile of kindling if the game got really bad. That one.)

Oh, and Winnie of Stanix, doctor and security specialist from the Autobot City Military and Civilian Prison was on the team.

That one.

The crowd roared, Wreckers laughed, Prowl frowned at the Wreckers next to their box, Ratchet took pics of Prowl frowning, Prowl took his camera, Ratchet grabbed Prowl's neck, Ravel slapped both of them on the helms, both of them curdled just a moment from force of habit, Ratchet got his camera back, Prowl stepped on his ped while watching Ravel out of the corner of his optics, then all was well.

Mostly.

The team walked out and planted their banner. They did their kata which was actually rather scary considering the number of slaggers and monster trucks on the team. They stood as the announcements were made, then Password walked out with the refs. They got the usual applause/boos/beer cans that were smuggled in/Cybertronian middle fingers and 'good wishes' that crowds gave them in every universe everywhere.

"**WELCOME! I AM PASSWORD, DIRECTOR OF THE MARTIAN LEAGUE AND THIS IS MY COUNTERPART IN THE CYBERTRONIAN LEAGUE, STENCIL OF ALTIHEX!"**

A madhouse of roars.

"**TONIGHT WE PLAY THE FIRST INTER LEAGUE GAME ON CYBERTRON!"**

*** ROAR!***

"**TONIGHT, THE REIGNING CHAMPIONS, THE NOVA CRO-*ROAR!*-NUM BRIG-*ROAR!*********-*ROAR!*-DIERS PLAY THE CRATER COMETS OF MARS!"**

**ROAR** and **ROAR SOME MORE!**

"**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S PLAY BALL!"**

Stencil passed the ball to the refs, then the two hoofed it off the field along with everyone else. That was also when the starting lines walked out to take their places. Nova Cronum would duke it out with the Comets on the mid field line. Prime would be the center of the offense of the Comets and a train with eyeballs would be his counterpart on the Brigadiers.

Prime who was no shrinking violet took his place, then looked way up at the big mech who was going to blast him into the stratosphere if he wasn't faster. The big mech smiled.

Prime grinned back. "Hi," he said.

"Hi, Lord Optimus. My amma says to be easy on you because of Primus and all but I'm not going to. This is football," he said.

Prime snickered as did the others. "Okay."

They gathered, got set, then the ball was tossed toward Prime. He caught it, ducked a fist to the face, then passed it off to Chromia.

Chromia caught it and with Maelstrom mowing down half the opposing line because 'his girl wanted to score', she blasted through.

Behind her running with surprising speed was the Immortal Hard Drive of Praxus and the mere mortal Bulkhead of Somewhere Else.

Running with their fists out, Chromia jogged along behind them. They weren't fast, the big ones, but they were wide and as they cut the grass for her, she planned her victory dance after the score.

Prime on the other hand had his servos full …

The big mech missed the ball by inches but he didn't miss landing on Prime who had tried to be fast but had miscalculated on the part where you run faster. The mech, Billiard by name landed on him with a crash.

The teams who were swarming after Chromia ran over both of them. When the last mech trampled over the two lying face down on the ground, they both rolled over to stare at the dark sky overhead whose starry clarity was somewhat dampened by the light arrays everywhere around them in the stadium.

But all was not lost.

They had a full spread of constellations going on in their helm with a soundtrack of bird calls.

In the stands …

Ratchet grabbed Prowl as he tried to climb over everyone to get to the wall. Fortunately, two groups of ten kids from Zones 1 and 2 carrying med-i-kits tastefully embellished with various service tattoos were marauding out of their tunnels to the field. As they did, a loud siren-like alarm went off inside Ratchet signaling that they'd deployed. He tossed Prowl aside like a discarded lover, then danced down the aisle, jumped on the wall and swan dived off.

He landed like the big diva that he was and with lights and sirens going full blast, he ran toward the downed mechs and the hastily gathered crowd of 20 infants doing their duty like good scouts.

{… frag …} Ratchet thought as he made a mental note to remind everyone about the Autobot Scouts. He reached ground zero of the train wreck, then scanned the two with a beam that wouldn't register on optics. The kids were here, they were grim faced with the desire to serve, so he decided not to rain on their parade. "Okay, squad … you know what to do."

With that, twenty kids descended on two mechs whose rung bells were just starting to subside.

=0=Meanwhile, in the game …

Chromia noted that a phalanx of Brigadiers were bee-lining their way toward her with malice aforethought, so she pivoted, passed the ball off to Bee, then raced onward.

Bee ran, then passed it to Twin Twist.

Twin ran, then passed it to Bee.

Bee ran into a mech.

In the tunnel nearby clenching his servos tightly, First Aid could almost taste the impact as His Bee™ bounced off a Man Mountain Dean who had managed to angle his very slow but shapely aft into just the right position. Apparently, it was Bee's turn to 'bee the bug'.

**SNICKER.**

Bee bounced off, the ball flew out, then Chromia swooped in to catch it. The huge mech who ran for her bounced off the pile of titanium named Maelstrom. While he grappled with that mech she continued onward like a heat seeking missile for the goal.

The scene as it stood …

At midfield, Prime and Billiard lay under a pile of scrutiny by the eager beavers from Zones 1 and 2 of 5 (zones that is) who were **THE AUTOBOT CITY DAY/NIGHT WATCH ****YOUTH ****AUXILIARY** and the soon-to-be first graduating class of **THE AUTOBOT CITY MEDICAL AUXILIARY FOR YOUTH! **

Bee was sitting up, then was flattened as 'Zone 3' made their way to his side with their grim determination and little med-i-kits. Their jackets which all of them wore signaled who they were and what they were doing.

The crowd was on their feet with amusement and delight.

Unfortunately, Our Bee wasn't. He was viewing his own personal planetarium display himself.

Chromia was homing in on the target with Elita and Arcee.

Maelstrom was duking it out with a Man Mountain Dean and it was **AWESOME! **Imagine a mixed martial arts between Godzilla and Another Godzilla.

What was incredibly amusing and deeply unknowable to the humans watching **EVERYWHERE** including Prima Station was that the game was still going. The rules that a fight stopped play or that injuries did as well seemed to be in limbo along with everyone else who was too slow to stop Chromia.

The crowd wailed and roared as Elita, Arcee and Chromia jumped up to fly like impossibly sexy ninjas through the air, connecting with the goalie and two backs, then landing like ballerinas.

That is, two ballerinas and Chromia.

Chrome walked to the hoop and stuffed it.

Hard.

They sauntering back like (the) gangsters (that they were), Elita, Chromia and Arcee showing the universe why they were never caught in five million years working as a guerrilla team on Cybertron and as full stop pains in the aft to the homeys here.

The crowd levitated with delight.

Crater Comets a score, Nova Cronum Brigadiers, zed.

=0=TBC 6-16-2020 **6-17-2020**

**NOTES TOMORROW! :D:D:D**


	305. Chapter 305

The Diego Diaries: Zoom (dd7 305)

=0=At the point of impact

Prime sat on the ground rebooting a few routines as a herd of infants with little scanners stood around him pointing them at every facet of his body including his aft. He would have laughed loudly but for the sweetness and seriousness of the kids. The other mech sat up, too, marveling at the level of doctors they must have on Mars. They even had kid doctors. It would be fully explained on the after game shows to everyone who the kids were. There would be representative groups of the same all over Cybertron by morning.

The miracle of social media strikes again.

Ratchet stood over the scene smirking at Prime as they blazed a hilarious conversation between them. Standing on either side of him, Springer and Drift watched with amusement. The kids consulted, checked each other's data, scanned again, tapped this and that, held wrists, checked audials with their little hand held flashlights, plugged in and got the straight scoop, then huddled.

All of them.

The refs who were watching both this train wreck, the one with Bumblebee and a slagging match between Maelstrom and someone else as big were having their own hilarious conversation as well off line.

It was going to be one of those kind of games.

The kids broke their huddle, then walked to Ratchet with deeply serious expressions. Coros glanced at the others, then Ratchet. "Commander, we find that the two are fully rebooted and ready to play, though they might need an after game diagnostic."

"**CHAMPIONS!"** Ratchet said as he spread his arms wide and turned in a circle with a dazzling smile.** "CHAMPIONS! AMIRITE!?"**

The crowd wailed their approval, stamping their peds as the kids gathered their gear and did the Cybertronian version of blushes. They watched with concern as both big mechs stood, then stretched.

"Thank you. I feel much better," Prime said.

"Uh, you kids are seriously cute," the other big mech, Billiard, said.

They smiled at both, then Slim stepped forward. She **was** slim, tiny and adorable as only micro mini-cons could be. "We want to help our people in every way we can."

The big mech stared at her, then grinned at Prime. "So cute."

"Okay, infants. Well done. Motor back to your posts now," Ratchet said. As they filed back with a highly amused Springer and Drift, he scanned both. "You're good to go. I have to check on Bee." With that, he jogged off to the other pile up downfield.

Prime and the big mech, Billiard glanced at Maelstrom and a huge mech slagging the crap out of each other nearby. It was quiet a moment.

"Your mech has good moves."

Prime nodded. "His brother is Turmoil."

Billiard stared at the big mech. "Too bad."

"For you," Prime said with a big grin.

Billiard grinned, too. "Probably."

As they were commiserating, Maelstrom was landing good blows. So was the other mech, Plug. Blows that could topple buildings were landed as Elita and Arcee stood on either side of a very seriously proud Chromia. "My mech can land them."

Arcee chuckled. "He can."

They watched for about five minutes, then both mechs stopped the fight almost at the same moment. They fist bumped, then everyone walked to their benches like what had just happened was 'normal'.

=0=ESPN HQ for the MCA broadcast worldwide

"I will never understand this game." -a sportscaster

"Me, either." -another sportscaster

"I'm keeping a list of questions for Jazz and Blaster." -third sportscaster

First two nod.

"Good." -both of them

=0=Prime and the Boys/Grrls

The offense walked off as the defense walked on. Blackjack led them to the line and they took their places. The other side looked ready to dance so everyone was on their toes. The ball was tossed and the two lines collided. The Brigadier center got the ball, then plowed forward. He did so with Blackjack gripping his chassis. As he did, a turtle formed and everyone gripped anything they could to get to the ball carrier who was in the center.

Winnie who was on the edge hopped up on top and ran toward the center searching for the center. She was lean, mean and determined. The Crater Comets had kick ass femmes on their team, it would be noted the next orn everywhere, especially in the pirate strongholds. She made it to the center, slipped and disappeared into the churning mass of fists, peds and clacking teeth seeking a target.

^..^

"Frag," Ratchet said. "There goes Winnie. I pity the fool."

Prowl smirked. "Me, too."

^..^

Prime and the offense which consisted of himself, Hard Drive, Arcee, Elita, Chromia, Jetta, Maelstrom, Bumblebee, Hot Rod and Smokey the Younger watched the carnage with tension as the hulking pile lurched this way and that. Being they were on the ground, they could see the fists and biting that was going on inside out of view of most of the cameras. It was brutal.

The defense which was led by Ultra Magnus consisted of Ironhide, Blackjack, Raptor who was on the sidelines at the moment, Nitro, Payload, Scar, Bulkhead, Twin Twist, Sandstorm, Devcon and Winnie were slagging it out good. Given that the leagues both agreed to having a 'reserve list' of players that wouldn't play regularly but could replace someone injured, everyone was that much farther ahead. At this rate, they would all be in traction by the third game. Steiner, Flint and Kup were on the reserve list.

Appa Ratchet volunteered but was given the title of 'ball boy' by his adoring grandson. Appa Ratchet was probably still laughing about it somewhere in his processor even now.

Every now and again, a helm would pop up, glance around, then disappear. A push would happen then and as it did for the last time, the teams went out of bounds and crashed into the wall nearby. Abuse and encouragement rained down upon them as they broke up. It would take two short fights before everyone walked to the refs to get the word. That Winnie would be laying on the ground curled around the ball made short work of who got the ins.

She would.

Everyone bitched at the refs who stood together with arms crossed and peds tapping with irritation. After a thorough exploration of both their family trees, everyone got ready for an ins.

Two big mechs from the Brigadiers hooted and hollered at Winnie who gazed at them with a calm expression. They were windmilling in front of her, catcalling in the usual footballer manner. Apparently, femme ballers were a new thing for most of them.

Winnie considered the slaggers, then threw the ball hard at the face of one. He got clanged and the ball bounced off back to Winnie. He was stilled, then fell backward. She turned to the other and set to throw but that mech jumped back to prepare to get plowed. As he did she tossed the ball lightly to Nitro.

He caught it and began to run like the wind.

Everyone on both teams minus the guy with a dented face ran after him. Being a huge Seeker, he ran as fast as they could, which was slagging fast. Behind him, the Brigadiers began to catch up. He passed it to Payload who was shit on the flats. Mini-con trucks were tough and could carry an aircraft carrier but jogging? Nah.

Both teams turned like a flock of pheasants heading for Payload who was building up a head of steam. Behind him ran Devcon to whom he threw the ball. Dev pivoted and ran the other way. For a moment a couple of Brigadiers hesitated, presumably having been former targets of the bounty hunter in their probably misguided youths before lighting their afterburners.

Dev ran and twisted, leaned and pivoted. He was astonishingly agile and a thing of beauty. He then threw the ball to Sandstorm who was open.

Sandy caught it and ran toward the goal. Ahead of him were a number of Brigadiers who angled to take him out. He leaped and tossed the ball to Scar who was almost as big as Nitro and slower in the 'get up and go' like all big mechs were. Even Ultra Magnus who was no slouch was no opponent of a speedster like Devcon. Sandy ran and was knocked out of bounds.

Standing on the sidelines with a mech between them, Raptor, Hot Rod and Smokey watched and shouted like everyone else. The two kids only talked when necessary and worked their plays with only a few extra fists and bumps against the other.

Raptor who found both of them immature but hilarious made a point of being nearby when they were not involved in plays. These slaggers were either going to punch each other out or frag in the middle of the field.

He was psychic, Our Raptor.

^..^

The ins went for the Comets. Sandy threw the ball to Ultra Magnus who by sheer size was able to plant two overly eager Brigadiers before passing the ball to Winnie. She burst into flames and motored onward toward the goal of the Enemy™ for hopefully a second score.

Everyone who had two working legs sped after her. This was going to be one fast game.

Faster and faster some of the backs for Nova Cronum went and they managed to run Winnie off sides. They lined up for the ins but no one stood too close. The dented mech was on top of a tower with his servos in front of his face.

Winnie grinned, tossed the ball to Scar and it was on.

The grind kept going back and forth until in a turtle the ball was stolen and Nova ran it in for a score. Goalie Ironhide and defensive backs Blackjack and Bulkhead were valiant but the Brigadier with the ball had several mechs to put help him put the team on the board.

The defense walked off as the offense went on. Among the players were Smokey and Hot Rod. They were at opposite sides of the line as everyone got into place.

Billiard grinned at Prime and Prime grinned back.

The ball was thrown, Prime got it and pegged it to Hot Rod like the most graceful quarterback in the history of quarterbacks.

Hot Rod who startled to get it hoofed toward the goal leading with his fist. The right wing of the line hoofed it, too, angling to catch up with him. That included Smokey.

Dev who was in the middle saw him and angled as well. He could see a brick wall of infuriated mechs heading for Roddy and Roddy wasn't passing.

Frag Roddy.

^..^

"What's with the frown?"

[Frown] "He isn't passing. **PASS, FRAGGER!**"

[Grin] **"YES! PASS FRAGGER!"**

Prowl felt the curdle come up his central strut as he heard his ada behind him.

Behind him with his grandparents.

Styre, Stealth, Shadow and Zenith.

Those guys.

His father.

His little brother.

Several of the priests who were invited by Venture.

Those guys, too.

Ratchet grinned, then howled with laughter. As he did Hot Rod was bounced out of bounds. "Here we go," he said as he watched Smokey slow to an irritated walk toward the sidelines for the ins.

^..^

Everyone walked to the sideline to get ready for an ins. Roddy stood with the ball as everyone either made a tower or was open. The Brigadiers were really jonesing for the ball, waving and catcalling Roddy's aft hard.

He frowned at them, then saw Smokey was open. He didn't throw to Smokey. He threw to Prime. Prime caught the ball through a mass of arms grabbing for it, then turned to run after Arcee who had it from him. The teams blasted forward including Hot Rod. Hot Rod sped past Smokey in time to be tripped. He flew forward, then rolled over and over while a smirking Smokey jogged past him to catch up with the game.

Hot Rod lay on the ground for a moment, then sat up with fury. He rose and began to run. He was going to catch up with the game, too.

Mostly.

=0=TBC 6-17-2020. 6-17-2020

Notes tomorrow. SIGH! Its almost 24 hours of light here. I have to set an alarm. :D:D:D

Take care out there. I think about all of you every day. Know you're loved.


	306. Chapter 306

The Diego Diaries: Zoom! (dd7 306)

=0=Gathering together

They grouped up again in the huddle. Raptor who had changed places with Jetta stepped between a seething Hot Rod and a smirking Smokey. He grinned at Prime who smirked back. "How about we put this away?"

Prime nodded. "I can live with that."

They walked to the side taking their places for the ins. Nova Cronum was windmilling and jumping around through the lines. Hot Rod had the ball and was looking for someone who was open. The ball had been run out line nearby and he was as the last ins-er had to put it back in play. He threw the ball hard toward Chromia who was blitzed by several Brigadiers. She was buried up to her neck. The Comets would have one more ins before they lost the ball to Nova Cronum because this had happened.

Smokey stared darkly at Hot Rod who was walking back to the line with the ball. He walked closer to Roddy. **"GIVE THE BALL TO SOMEONE WHO'S MORE OPEN, BRIGHT GUY!"**

"**FRAG YOU, SMOKEY!"** Hot Rod said hotly. He was steaming and as everyone began to jump around, he looked hard for someone open. Prime was and so was Smokey. Smokey was closer but Hot Rod threw it to Prime.

Optimus jumped for it, it passed over him and it was a foot race to get the ball before it went out of bounds.

It went out of bounds.

The ball was now in possession because it did of Nova Cronum. They would take it in on the other side of the field which placed them closer to Ironhide, Hardie and Maelstrom, both of them defensive backs helped Ironhide guard the goal.

The crowd was roaring as Prime and the team minus Ironhide began to walk off the pitch in the turnover. That was when Smokey turned toward Hot Rod and it was on.

=0=In the stands

Prowl stared at the field with a frown. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was tense. Ratchet stood beside him with a big grin. Between the two was the gravity cart with all the humans inside it. It was tied to Ratchet so it followed him. It would have gone onto the field with him but for Ratchet dismissing the connection until he came back.

Judy Witwicky glanced up at the pair, then laughed. :Look at Prowl. He's highly pissed:

Everyone looked upward, then chuckled.

:He's a team player, Our Prowl: Barbara Morshower said.

Meanwhile, down below …

"**NOW THE OTHER TEAM HAS THE BALL, NOT-SO-HOT ROD!"**

"**FRAG YOU, SMOKEY!"**

"**I WAS OPEN! YOU COULD'VE THROWN THE BALL TO ME BOTH TIMES BUT YOU DIDN'T, YOU FRAGGER!"**

"**I DIDN'T THROW IT TO YOU, YOU BIG BABY, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T CATCH ANYTHING!"**

"**FRAG YOU, HOT ROD! YOU OVER THREW PRIME AND NOW THEY'RE GOING TO SCORE!"**

With that, Smokey belted Hot Rod on the chin.

Roddy stumbled backward, then frowned deeply. He charged Smokey and they staggered together as they grappled. They broke apart, then began to trade punches. Smokey bounced on his peds landing punches right and left. Roddy bouncing as well counter punched and gave as good as he got.

Standing nearby waiting for the game to begin, the rest of the team turned around to watch. They gathered around Prime to watch the fun and games, trading comments about the quality of the fighting. The cameras were watching as well and the crowd was cheering and hooting.

"What do you think?" Raptor asked with a chuckle. "Shall we let them slag it out?"

Everyone glanced at Devcon who was watching the pair with a neutral expression. "I think perhaps a bit longer, then if you would do the honors, Optimus ..."

"I would agree," Prime replied.

By now, the Brigadiers gathered around them as well, joining the critical discourse of the two kids' technique. They were slagging it out long and hard. Neither of them seemed to have the ability to put either of themselves away. The refs and line judges were discussing things together as well as the two kids began to grapple with each other.

Meanwhile, in a booth announcing the game nearby …

"Those two need dragged out by their audials," Revet fumed as he sat at the engineer's station running the sound board and cuing up camera angles with IntraCom's engineers back on Mars. They were going in tight to get all the 'goodness'.

"Prime will end it in a moment," Blaster said with a chuckle. "This is long overdue." He glanced at Revet. "Bad breakup."

Two of the three laughed loudly.

At that moment on Earth, many were the computer screens that were coming up to begin endless pages of fan fiction that when posted online would crack the internet's crystal. All over the Empire and among the slagging pirate corps that called this area home, there would be as much discussion over the two kids technique as there would be over the entire show. Two things would be clear to all the bad guys.

The kids needed better technique.

Prime had a lot of stuff.

Prime who was having a calm conversation off line with Devcon here and Smokescreen the Elder watching in a locker room in Praxus was monitoring Prowl's slow burn as well with a sense of amusement. It was clear that the two kids had just landed on Prowl's shit list and there would be repercussions when this game was over. He would give it a moment or two, then personally end the fighting.

Rolling on the ground punching each other, the two seemed to have forgotten where they were. The highlight reel at half time would refresh their memories.

:This is a shit show:

Owen Harris glanced at Kyle Davis who had come with him this time for the game. He grinned slightly. :This is football alien-style. You should learn to appreciate the nuances:

Davis glanced at Harris. :If you say so:

About then, Prime stepped out of the group to walk to the two kids. When he got there he reached down and picked them both up by the nape of their necks. He held them a moment, then dropped them down on the ground. It was another reminder of Prime's astonishing size and physical power.

It was also hilarious as frag. The crowd exploded with laughter and catcalls.

"I think we need to remember where we are and play the game," Optimus said.

They both glared up at him, then at each other. Giving each other dark looks of damnation, they walked toward the teams who were waiting across the pitch with grins and shaking helms. Prime followed behind to cheers and applause of the adoring masses. What Prowl thought of the whole magilla could be seen on the jumbotron.

That is, it would until he glanced that way and nearly fell out of the Primal Box in surprise.

They gathered again, the two teams, then Nova Cronum threw the ball in. The fighting for it was fierce but in the end the Brigadiers scored once more. Ten to five in favor of Nova Cronum. The Comet offense got the ball next and began a brutal offense but the half time siren blew before they could make it happen. The teams walked back to their benches, gathered their stuff, then walked toward the tunnel and the locker rooms beyond. They were carried by the laughter, applause, catcalls and derision of the masses.

The game was halfway over.

=0=Half Time

Everyone sat in the locker room for the Comets nursing their wounds and bemused desire to wring two kids by the necks. Relaxing as they watched the monitor nearby with Jazz and Blaster mocking the game to Revet's everlasting lack of amusement, the door opened.

Prowl stepped inside.

=0=In the Primal Box

The cart was filled with 'special guests of The Nation', humans who were friends, allies or staff of various individuals who were regulars here. A couple of heads of state were here as well, those from smaller signatory countries of the Autobot-Earth treaties. They were having a great time chatting, watching and discussing the images on the jumbotron and getting the goods on Smokey v Hot Rod.

Ratchet was doing the honors.

"Well, those two were once close but they fell out," Ratchet was saying as he held back a lot to protect the guilty. "Smokey comes from a strict family, Praxians, and Roddy is a rowdy. Smokey found out his amma, Devcon would be playing for the Comets and joined the team, though he'd qualified for Praxus Science, his home town team. Roddy was already recruited for the Comets and there's a lot of subtext here." Ratchet gave all of them a dazzling smile.

:They were together … in a relationship …: Sam asked.

Ratchet nodded. "It didn't end well. Praxians are like the Stanixians. You inherit a culture and family rules when you date one. I can tell you stories. Why, the other night in the berth-"

That was as far as he got.

=0=Locker room

Prowl stood before the two with his arms crossed over his immaculate chassis. His wings were so high upward with his tension they almost looked like one big one rather than two. He looked *****PISSED****! **with a capital **P!**. He leaned forward, his nose assembly just that much short of touching Smokey's. Then he leaned into Roddy.

Both of them leaned back pressing against the wall as Prowl glared at them.

Prowl stood back up, then nodded to Prime. With that, he walked back to the door and left without a word. It was silent as a tomb in the room.

Then Raptor laughed. "Welcome to Prowl's Shit List™, the place where fraggers go to die."

Huge laughter greeted that even from Prime. They stared at the two kids with amusement, even Dev.

Roddy and Smokey stared back, then glanced at each other. Huge frowns appeared.

"Thanks, Not Rod."

"**YOU'RE WELCOME, POKEY!"**

It was silent a moment, then Jetta glanced at Elita with a twinkle in his optic. "Isn't there an age limit to play in the adult leagues? Where did these Youngling School kids come from? Someone better alert Springer that two of his kids are in here."

Smokey and Hot Rod wanted to sink through the floor but pride goeth before a fall. Both of them had face planted large.

=0=Polity

He sat in the rec room of his newly rising operational center in the middle of his ambitious base. There was beer and food, football and comforts. It was what made him so popular and expansive, the ability to provide. That they found energon floating around, though in small pieces had made this place the promised land. With football from Prime, it was almost like home.

Ominous had told him that this was a 'snagged line' broadcast leak. He didn't know for sure. His people were working on it. But he was really glad. He'd gathered a lot of intel from watching. Prime really did have titans. He knew they were in pretender gear. He had it himself. It would be interesting to watch the game and see who won. That Prime as a Prime would play the game himself in front of everyone there was a revelation.

Polity had met most of the Primes vis-a-vis his family and their role in the upper classes. No Prime he ever met would do something like this. Prime was going to be a formidable enemy, it was clear. Even the very idea of it was elating.

=0=There

**RAP! RAP! RAP! **

A helm popped in. "Lord Optimus, the game is about to begin again."

Prime nodded. "Thank you," he said as the kid stepped back outside. He glanced at his team. "Let us go and win this thing. For Mars, for Cybertron, for Prowl."

Hot Rod and Smokey winced as they rose to join the line. It would file out with smirks and slag and at the end bringing up the rear was a very bemused Devcon.

The door would close gently behind them.

TBC 6-17-2020

=-=NOTE=-=

If you want to really relax, go to you tube and google Tibetan bowl music. Its so relaxing. All of these kinds of videos are geared to helping you with different things. There are also binaural beats which is music and sound geared to specific things to help you. I listened to a 45 minute video geared to arthritis pain control and when it was over, I had no arthritis pain for days. Using headphones when you do this is good. Given the stress of the world right now, this will help you. Ever the granny-Me.


	307. Chapter 307

The Diego Diaries: Zoom! (dd7 307)

=0=Iacon Municipal Stadium, Iacon, the city-state of Iacon, Cybertron, historic capital of the Autobots

The game was brutal.

Each side had gotten over the newness of the event and that a Prime was playing for one of the teams and had thrown themselves into the game wholeheartedly. Mechs were tossed out of bounds, balls were stolen with fists and kicks, mechs fought each other like they were in a bar on the south side and the crowd everywhere ate it up. By the time it was nearly over the two teams were tied, 25-25. There was enough time to run a play and the Comets were that close to setting up their killer mow-them-down-and-score play™.

That one.

The ball was tossed in from the outside line nearest to Nova Cronum's goal. Prime caught it, then turned to pass it off to Chromia. Before he could, the Brigadiers grabbed his arms from both sides and began to run toward his own goal with him backward and in between.

Consider this … two defensive linemen from Nova Cronum the size of space shuttles gripping Prime by the arms to drag him backward. Prime was no shrinking violet, had zillions of years of combat experience, could lift 500,000 tons by himself and was zealous about his gaming. Yet, the two freight trains with blazing optics gripped his aft and pulled him toward his own goal, throwing him off his peds. There was no footing to recover.

Their grips were like vices and they broke a rule. They magnetized themselves to his arms. Prime was held fast but all was not lost. Prime broke a rule as well. He magnetized the ball to his servos. Staggering in their grasp, unable to get footing, Prime began to speed up as they ran for Ironhide as well as Maelstrom and Jetta who were the defensive backs. Both sides got set for a collision that would be one for the ages.

However, all was not lost …

For Nova Cronum.

The Comets that had formed up toward the Nova Cronum goal was disadvantaged to say the least now that two Brigadiers had commandeered their Fearless Leader™ and were heading toward the Comet goal with perhaps the express desire to stuff Prime ball and all into his own goal. It was also instructive that the entire Nova Cronum team which had 'casually' set themselves nearer to the Comet goal had pivoted with the two giants to help them by racing ahead to clear a path. That meant the entire Brigadier team was bearing down on Jetta, Maelstrom and Ironhide.

Prime flailed as he was held fast and dragged ever faster toward a rapidly approaching goal. He'd seen the entire Brigadier team flash past him heading toward his own goal and he could hear collisions as the two sides came together. The flash of Jetta flying past spreadeagled and screaming would never leave him as he dug in his heels to slow them down. It was a good but fruitless strategy as they ran even faster into the whirlpool around the goal.

Ironhide set for disaster as he watched two mechs plow into Jetta. He flew over their shoulders through the air, his arms and legs spread wide as he flailed before hitting the ground and taking out half the benches of the Brigadier team.

Optimus also saw three mechs run into Maelstrom who had set himself for it. To Prime's satisfaction, all of them bounced off. Then the second wave hit and Maelstrom went down under a pile of arms, legs and fists.

Closer and closer Prime got as the two mechs holding him bowed their necks and ran faster. Down field the Comets came, sputtering along in a futile race against time and opportunity. As they did a huge mech plowed into Ironhide and the two rolled and rolled out of the game and into a wall. Everyone sitting in the stands at that point looked down and unloaded their beer onto the two dazed mech's helms.

Prime dug in but it only made the two mechs pull harder. He passed the scene of Ironhide and a monster truck drowning in beer by maddened mini-cons and stifled the urge to laugh. Then he passed a goal post. His own. He was so startled that he went limp and the three of them accelerated even faster. As his fevered processor calculated where he was (near the end of the field of play), what he could do about it (bupkis) and the sorry outcome that came up at the end of his calculations … that's when all three of them hit the wall together.

Hard.

Extremely hard.

Terrifyingly hard.

=0=Around the arena

Crater's Comets were zooming in just in time to see devastation everywhere and their boss hit the wall with two behemoths that couldn't in the space they had at the speed they were going put on the brakes in time. They passed Ironhide and a big mech standing by the wall jumping up as they tried to grab inebriated mini-cons who were mocking them just out of reach.

They passed Jetta lying on the ground amid upturned benches and guffawing Brigadiers just before he was swarmed by thirty kids from tunnels Zones Three, Four and Five.

They skated to a halt with the Brigadiers to stare at Prime and the two huge mechs. They were still planted against the wall, two facing it and Prime facing outward toward them. It was as if time had stood still. Then the three of the fell forward/backward to face/aft plant on the ground.

It was silent for a moment as everyone stared at the First Disciple of Primus™ flattened on the ground. That was broken by the sound of twenty pairs of peds from Zone One and Two hoofing it toward the three with their med-i-kits in servo. Hoofing it right behind them was Springer while Drift jumped up to run along the wall to wail on the mini-cons who had pulled a kegger from somewhere and were going to dump it on Ironhide and the Brigadier with him while they stood side-by-side staring at the pile up in the end zone in amazement.

Drift would be heroic but he wouldn't reach them in time before both the beer and the keg landed on the two mechs.

Elsewhere …

Tagg held Kes's servo as the two watched with tense dread at the pile up in the end zone. They were huge mechs, both of them and very strong. Yet they were gentle giants and had raised a good son. They had seen him fight the gangs as a child and often limp home happily after a hard game. It was never fun to see their only son and reason for living hurt but it was part of the 'game' Now, they waited as their son moved slowly, then rolled over. At that moment, about twenty kids swarmed all three of the mechs there including their boy.

It would be oddly amusing to them later how much better they felt when the Autobot Auxiliary and Youth Medical Teams reached him. It would also be cause for a chuckle.

Later.

Ratchet stood next to the cart full of humans with a dazzling smile on his face. They were on camera so he showed why among the Cybertronians he was a remarkable beauty. The crowd watched him on the jumbotron and howled. He laughed as he held onto Prowl who had gripped the railing with both servos. He was almost comically enraged as he struggled to go over the edge and land on the ground below.

They were captured on the jumbotron, Ratchet smiling with a dazzler and Prowl struggling against him with the darkest most enraged expression possible on his handsome face.

The humans in the cart were caught between the show down below and the one beside them. They watched Ratchet yank Prowl back, punch him in the gut, then twinkle toe to the steps nearby, skippity-doo-dah-ed down them, then jumped on the railing. With a flourish, he then leaped off in a perfect swan dive, landed in his peds, then race with lights and sirens for the scene of the crack up. It was caught on the jumbotron and brought the house down.

Ironhide and a monster truck watched with no small satisfaction (and smell) as Drift in the churning howling audience above them dropped mini-cons into a box being held by Jolt down below. He stood beside Ironhide moving this way and that to catch their little drunk afts as they fell. Mechs and femmes landed in the box, then jumped up to catch the rim to climb out. They couldn't but it was entertaining.

When Drift got the ones he needed, he jumped down, then grinned at Ironhide. "Nice flight."

"Frag you," Ironhide said with a snicker. He glanced at the Brigadier. "My son, Drift."

The mech nodded. "Nice to meet ya. Ruin."

They shook hands the warrior way, then turned to the field.

"Frag." All three of them.

=0=Prime

The kids stood over him scanning his aft and everywhere else. Two other groups were getting the 'skinny' on the other two slowly reviving beside Optimus.

Springer was standing close by watching the show with a smirk on his face as Ratchet blazed in. The sirens and lights went off as Ratchet smiled at him. "I see you made your usual demure entrance."

"That's me. Demure," Ratchet replied. Both laughed madly. Ratchet scanned the three with a discreet scanner, then grinned. "Dents, boo-boos but nothing serious. Don't tell the kids."

"They're the best part of this. We have a tie. There's no set rule in the book for ties other than each side can request one but both have to agree," Springer said.

Ratchet nodded. "It won't do either side to take a tie but it would mean perhaps losing given that Prime has his bell rung again. You can't get a concussion after you have a concussion like he had. This town hates him, I'm thinking. He got blowed up here and now he got run over. Bad Nova Cronum."

They both snickered as Ironhide joined them. "How come I didn't get my own kids? Jetta has about thirty and Prime has the rest."

"Maybe its because you smell bad," Ratchet said.

Ironhide smirked. "Frag you."

The refs arrived, the kids consulted, they came to champion conclusions … Prime had odd readings … and all was well. They were saluted back to their tunnels by the crowd like they were the reason for the game. They blushed as they walked proudly back to their places. Then the crowd got hushed.

Discussion was underway by all the pertinent figures about the tie as Jetta limped back to them as well. Maelstrom was still fist fighting one of his assailants under the deeply admiring gaze of His Girl™.

=0=At the Primal Box

Prowl fumed as everyone watched the confab below.

Hot Rod.

Smokey.

Smokey.

Hot Rod.

Everyone else watched with amusement and excitement as they waited for the decision from the refs. When it came, the place became silent.

A ref walked to the mid field line. He began. "We would like to state that most of the players involved in the pile up are okay."

**HUGE ROAR!**

"The game is a tie."

**HUGER ROAR AND A LOT OF BITCHING!**

"The two teams have elected to allow the score to stan-"

**"WHAT THE FRAG!?"** -the crowd

The booing, laughing, applause and cursing that arose from the crowd was mind boggling.

The entire coliseum rose to their peds and began to weigh in with their various points of view and everything that they could grab to throw at the field. Beer bottles, various sports gear and a few platters of party food landed on the refs, the Brigadiers because they were in the line of fire and everyone else they could bash. Team songs, stomping, howling and laughter rose upward as several mini-con Seekers jumped off the railing to transform mid air.

They were drunk on their afts and three of them managed to transform and buzz forward before hitting the ground. Two others weren't fast enough and landed on the sidelines like two sacks of flour dropped from orbit.

Springer watched the three buzz forward to strafe the playing field as they flew toward the far end goal posts of Nova Cronum.

Drift glanced at the despair on Springer's face as the three made it to the goal, tried to fly around it and crashed into the wall. It was like bug splatter.

They fell to the ground and as they did fifty pounding pairs of peds launched forward from various tunnels to do good for The People. Children with med-i-kits would make it there before Springer, Drift and Ratchet. It would be a highlight not just in the post game reel but in the ESPN Christmas Blooper reel as well.

Nova Cronum, 25. Crater Comets, 25.

Mini-con Seekers, 3 out of 5.

TBC 6-20-2020

ESL:

To 'get the skinny' is to find out the facts and truth on something. Old World War II expression I'm thinking. :D:D:D


	308. Chapter 308

The Diego Diaries: Zoom? (dd7 308)

=0=Iacon locker room, Iacon

They slipped inside after leaving just a tad early to beat the crowds. They streamed in including the humans in the gravity cart. It was crowded with everyone including the team players and support. Outside, reporters were waiting with their questions and cameras.

Prowl walked to Prime and hugged him. "What did you break?"

Optimus grinned. "I have a processor ache, a slight one."

Prowl glanced at Hot Rod and Smokey nearby, then Prime. "So do I."

Huge laughter and catcalls filled the room as the two kids sank slightly downward as they sat on benches.

Ratchet sat down next to Ironhide. "You smell like someone dropped a keg on you."

"**GUESS WHAT! SOMEONE DID!"** Ironhide said to enormous laughter.

"The showers are that way," Ratchet said

Ironhide rose, then grinned. "Last one in the pool is Megatron's bitch." He walked to the huge wash rack nearby as others rose to follow. When they were inside, everyone waiting relaxed.

The humans were glancing around. :So this is where the magic happens: Owen Harris said to great laughter.

Ratchet glanced at them, the group who was floating at optic level to him and the others. "It is. Of course, there's other places, too. Why the other night in the berth-"

Ravel rose and dumped a water bottle over Ratchet's helm.** "RATCHET!"**

Bedlam.

=0=Wash rack

They gathered in the spray which felt amazingly good against their bodies. Comments about aft size and who was the biggest babe dominated the conversation as they scrubbed up, then walked out to stand under the high speed, high temperature dryers that were a feature of all Cybertronian wash stations, private or public.

Hot Rod stood on the platform that signaled a spray to fall to wash off his sudsy format as nearby Smokey rubbed at a smudge. Roddy looked good to him but he was determined to hate on him. He'd spilled his guts and Roddy hadn't returned the sentiments. It was humiliating and galling. Then **NOT ROD** found a new boyfriend, **AN ACTOR WHO WAS FAMOUS** and left him behind. He'd looked around to find someone but dating was hard even for a good looking fun kid like him.

Hot Rod felt the hot water spill all over him like a hard rain. He was aware that Smokey was watching so he shifted, turning this way and that to make sure that all of the soap was gone and he'd flexed everything he had. He showed all his good sides. He could feel the burn from Smokey even where he was.

Raptor who was under the other rinse shower was taking in all the fun. Both of them were hilarious. He was going to make sure that he got both of them for the lulz. Cargo and Pico were doing great. Their families had come around and were still on the road to complete understanding of the paradigm shift but they loved both so they were trying hard. Rockwell was getting there but the shift with Periodic and their elders was still a hard road to travel. He would leave all three of them in the Operational Center at Kaon and take the two numb nuts nearby with him instead.

Life was good for Raptor of Praxus.

=0=Moments later

They sat in a room answering questions to the press corps that had come from Mars, Earth and the Empire. Both teams would be interrogated and while they were Ratchet and Prowl were showing the humans the city. They were heading down the main street, a broad boulevard that cut the city in two large highly populated segments.

There were towers in the distance showing illumination from their inhabitants. Every direction they looked, the rise of housing and other buildings was ongoing. As big as they were on Mars, they were no match there for the heights and breadths of buildings here. Some of them were miles into the sky. Coupled with the camps, the city seemed endless. Light bled into the sky from the massive refugee camps and the metrotitans that were also sprawling into forever, it seemed, to the optic.

They walked onward reaching an ornamental plaza. Before them rising upward was a familiar building. It was the original Primal Basilica. It had been a side project for the work crews that numbered in the millions here. While other places were high priority, there were millions that worked on the ornamental, monumental and cultural buildings on the side. Beyond were the finished buildings of the Museum of Greater Iacon, the many public buildings associated with the government of the Empire, the Main Public Library of Iacon, the Records and Archives Center for Cybertron, the Autobot Military Hospital Complex, a number of huge schools and in the distance, the Shrine for Prima Prime. It was lit with spotlights like every other public building and the sight was impressive.

Ratchet grinned at them. "Let's go inside the Basilica. Its the same dimensions and design as the one on Mars and was the original burial place of all the Primes in the basement of The Citadel. Lots of the artifacts there were here originally as well and thus, it was protected by aerial drones that could shoot you if you came with bad intentions. This was a highly protected area." He led the way up the steps as Prowl and the humans followed.

The other mechs were at The Citadel goofing with the team.

Up they went on a familiar platform toward a familiar huge set of doors and the 200 foot statues standing guard there of Prima Prime and Primus Himself. They entered and walked to the center where a highly ornate carved block of stone stood in the middle, the 'altar' of the building itself. The seating was the same but there were lots of niches with places for burials all of which stood empty for now.

The statues inside stared down and color struck the floor and walls from the stained glass windows. It was familiar and not. The humans looked around, then Owen stepped closer to the edge of the cart. :This is where the bodies were placed. The Primes:

Ratchet nodded. "This is where everyone who mattered and served, reckless or not, was given an honored place. All of the interior decoration of this place was saved including the statues here. The ones around the building outside are replicas. We had lead time and a lot of individuals risked their lives to save our cultural heritage. We have vaults all over Cybertron packed out for miles underground with things that matter to us. Its still to be discovered, many of them."

:Sentinel was supposed to be buried here: Jessie said.

Prowl nodded. "Ratchet and I were supposed to see him before he was buried. Ratchet was supposed to do the autopsy and I was supposed to personally guard the transfer of the Matrix from Sentinel when It was removed as the Second-In-Command of the Prime. It didn't happen. It was the first signal that things were slag."

Ratchet nodded. "We weren't allowed to even see the body. But that was then."

It was silent a moment, then Judy glanced at Ratchet. :No offense, Ratchet and Prowl, but I like ours better:

Ratchet grinned. "I'm sort of partial to that one myself. Let's keep going."

They walked back outside, flagged a cab which was a nice innovation … cabs that were free, then headed northwestward. When they arrived, they climbed out, then the cab drove off to park nearby for someone's call. Before them stood the restored Shrine to Prima Prime.

=0=There

"You don't seem too broken up for a tie," someone asked Prime.

"We had to make a decision based on the state of our players. It was decided to take the tie," Prime said as the others nodded.

"Sometimes there's a tactical advantage in doing so. But there's also the advantage of not having injured players injured more," Jetta replied. His leg throbbed as he spoke.

The questions wound onward.

=0=Here

They walked inside, a rare privilege since the shrines on Mars were still off limits to those outside the family group. The gilded walls almost seemed to move like fire with the glow of candles reflecting off them. Tall candles burned, candles with glyphs and images carved into the tall tapers. They walked past relics linked to Him, past images and iconic portraits that showed his handsome face. Forward they went until they reached the front, walking past silent figures in meditation or prayer. The shrines were open round the clock with a cadre of priests living here to assist pilgrims.

They paused before a shimmering array of candles which were placed in respect before a gigantic image of Prima Himself. He was beautiful, glistening in his silver armor as he stared down at them with a solemn gaze. His optics were large, blue and wise. His form was beautiful, perfectly balanced and exuded the idea of power. He was Their leader, the first created, the strong and virtuous one. He was made in the image of Primus and though headstrong about His own notions and ideas, His conviction to place the good for all above all things made Him noble, heroic and great.

:He's terribly handsome, Ratchet: Jessie said. :I like him a lot:

:He's the Warrior of Light who bore the Matrix on the hilt of His sword as a counter balance: Olivia Bowers said as she gazed at the image with great admiration. :He was brave and good. I love Him greatly:

Joe Bowers stared at the image, then her. :He isn't your patron is he?:

:No. I love Them all deeply but Thirteen is my patron: Olivia said. :He was the Prime who was for everyone, the common and the great both. He reminds me of Optimus:

She got a lot of agreement over that as Prowl and Ratchet grinned at them. They would stay, look around, then leave for the plaza where they would take a space bridge to the main plaza of Praxus. It would only take minutes.

=0=There

They finished the interviews, then walked to the locker room where they would take a bridge to Mars, all of them but Prime and Ironhide. Those two would catch up with Prowl and Ratchet. The elders and children had left for Mars from the locker room, heading for the night time of Mars from the near noon time of Cybertron. Everyone would go home for Mars after Praxus, Polyhex and Simfur. Everyone, that is, but those scheduled for the last two games here.

=0=Praxus

They stepped out into the vast ornamental Great Plaza of Praxus. It was the geographic center of the city which was once one of the most beautiful and cultural on world. The buildings here were historic and many were rising up again due to the careful effort of the reconstruction. The plaza was called The Park and on its vast surface were islands, once upon a time, of plant life and crystal which were designed to create a pastoral refuge in the middle of a huge modern metropolis.

The Central or Hyde Park of the place.

The planters which held the crystals and plants were replaced, vast enclosures ready for their holdings but that wouldn't happen for a while. They would require tending that no one was not ready to expend that energy at the moment. Most of those who would manage them were working to restore plant habitats all over the planet where the new plants and crystals would be harvested. The last part of all the rebuilds would be the decorative touches such as this.

"That was the Administration Building of Praxus," Prowl said as he pointed to a white rock faced building getting ornamentation applied to its finished surfaces. "That building controls and handles the business of one fourth of the planet's administration. The building next to and behind it is the Praxus Science Academy. Both of us are graduates, me for mathematics and physics and you for medical something or other."

Ratchet grinned. "That was the course title."

Huge laughter greeted that as a bridge nearby came to life. Prime and Ironhide stepped out and walked to them.

**:HAIL, THE ALMOST CONQUERING HEROES COME!: **Judy Witwicky said to enormous applause and laughter. :How do you feel?:

"Given that I had the attention of thirty future medics, rather well," Prime said with a grin. "Have you seen the shrine yet?"

They hadn't. They would. Solus would be mighty pleased.

=0=TBC 6-22-2020

Belated Happy Summer/Autumn wherever you live. :D:D:D


	309. Chapter 309

The Diego Diaries: Zoomer (dd7 309)

=0=On the platform of the Shrine of Solus Prime

They stood on the platform watching the city swirl around them. The shrine had been amazing, a full sized version of the one on Mars with as many of the original features and items that could be found. They had walked from one end to the other inside passing pilgrims who were there for various purposes. It was open orn and night so it never was fully free of visitors.

The night was deep even though it was nearly noon time here. Night was ongoing on Mars far away as they walked toward a funnel of light that would take them from Praxus to Polyhex. When they stepped out they were on the platform of a government building that was street side with the long 'Miracle Mile' that cut the city in half. This was the Wall Street of Cybertron where all of the biggest banks, corporate headquarters and business firms held their sway.

It was now a high rise sight to behold. Beyond the street were towers that ran into the darkness beyond which was split with spotlights and other illuminations that made it possible to live and work here. Ratchet began to point out the area, showing where everything that related to Cybertronian finance and money happened, the giant housing blocks that were self sustaining homes for the ultra rich and the areas beyond where the slums once were. They could even see housing towers in the area called the Dead End. It was going to be completely transformed from the death etched apocalyptic garbage heap for the useless to a place where families and elders could live in contentment and plenty.

:I heard about the Dead End, Ratchet. It was awful beyond measure, right?: Jessie asked.

Ratchet nodded. "All of our most helpless and damaged people were taken there and dumped to live or die without help. They starved, pillaged each other, wandered lost in their hurts and were harvested by the Decepticons periodically for spare parts. They were the worst thing, the worst conditioned group I have ever witnessed. My grand genitors were dumped here. Amma Corr had lost track of his processor and they were going to haul him off by himself so the others faked illness to go with him. My Appa Ratchet wasn't with them. He was slaving somewhere else off world for the slagging 'Cons so my little Docker, Corr and Chan were here left to die. My genitors had no idea this was going on,"

It was silent as sin for a moment, then the humans shifted in discomfort.

:This place will be better, right? Its going to be a place where they can live? Those who were hurt? Right?: Brandon Clark asked as the others stared at him, then Ratchet with pensive expressions.

"Many will. Too many will never be able to live alone or at home again. We have housing towers on Mars where a lot of them live, those who won't come back. They were too hurt too long," Ratchet said. "You can thank Paragon for making that possible. He runs that program with Jarro and me. Its the least we can do for them." He looked down at the humans. "They look so little, those who were here. We have to hunt them down and drag them out sometimes. They were terrorized by the 'Cons hunting them so they were really really ill by the time we could take them away. We're going to take care of them forever. They're ours and we are theirs. We can do that for them now."

It was silent on the platform as they stood together, the bots gathered and the humans in the cart.

:I'm sorry for this, Optimus … Ratchet. All of you. I'm very sorry for this: Glenn Morshower said as he stood beside his wife.

"We all are, Glenn. This can happen when no one can see the good in the other," Optimus said quietly. "No one wanted this. No one. But sometimes you get what you do not want when the other side will not see reason." He looked down at the humans. "I fear for your world sometimes. You must never know this yourselves. This is the end of all things." He glanced at Prowl who called for a bridge.

The bridge bloomed so they walked toward it heading for the very heart and soul of Cybertron, the holy city of Simfur.

=0=Night time in the Temple District of the Old City of Simfur

They walked along immaculate sidewalks under the light of the ornamental lamps that lined the streets that radiated outward in a star burst pattern from the center of this great and ancient city. At this place, the traffic was light. They could hear the broadcast patter of Blaster and Jazz coming from bars and restaurants that lined the street. Everyone was getting ready for the next of the three games to be shown net-wide today.

They reached the edge of the vast plaza that was held for the Temple and all of its related operations. Sitting in the middle like a beautiful jewel box, the Temple of Primus could be seen in lights and activity of its own. Priests hurried here and there assisting pilgrims that always came. Groups stood around the plaza chatting, some walking toward the building or away while others sat here and there in contemplation or conversation with comrades.

Up the steps toward the Temple doors they went under the benevolent gaze of Primus and Prima Prime. Their statues guarded the doors over which carved into the lintels was the cupped hands of The One holding Cybertron ever so lovingly.

Lady Sela stepped ahead of them and led the way inside. Everyone went and the sound of their peds echoed around the vast, vast ante room.

They continued onward as everyone watched silently and respectfully. No pictures were allowed here as they headed toward the balcony that would allow a view just like the one on Mars. The decoration was the same, the building soared upward and niches for this and that along with seating areas could be seen as well. They halted at the banister railing of the space that ended by the stairs nearby. It was identical to the one in Autobot City.

There was no Well of Allsparks nor the Allspark in the vast area beyond them. Those were gifted to Mars to save them and to bless their effort there. Perhaps some fine orn Primus would return Them here again. Until then, they had to make due. Apparently, when both Primus and The One believed it was safe, they would be returned and not a second sooner.

:What will you do about the two relics missing here, Optimus?: Niall Graham asked as he looked way upward toward Prime.

"We will project holographic images as well as place plaques around the area to discuss why They are not here and why we cannot return them without assistance. Until then, the holographs that we used for them on Mars will be greatly enhanced here for The People."

:You come here, too, right Lady Sela?: Joe Bowers asked as Olivia Bowers nodded.

"I do. I split my time. I'm helping set up the education program with the Temple for our school and pre-school children here to get that part of their history and identity. There is also the scholar programs to re-institute. We have to set up a training program for our priests and colleagues. The demand is great and the applications are many," Sela said.

:Count me in: Olivia said with a grin.

Sela grinned at Olivia. Olivia grinned at Sela. They were great, great friends.

;Do you have relics in vaults below this floor?: Thomas Lennox asked.

"We keep all of our priceless relics in vaults on Mars. Some are here undergoing restoration and on-site preservation. Those will be stored on Mars. Many relics have had facsimiles made of them for display while the fragile originals are held in vaults to preserve them. We do no have the luxury of putting them on display as yet."

:Its odd not to see them here: Judy Witwicky said as she stared at the empty spaces beyond the railing.

"The simulators will be turned on tomorrow. The replications are almost supernaturally good given improvements lately," Sela said.

:Whatever it takes to help The People: Olivia said as everyone agreed.

They toured the facility, all of its related buildings which helped preserve culture and comfort their people, then they walked out the to platform outside again. The night time effect was daunting to the humans who even though Mars was cold, the view still appeared more normal with a sun to provide light.

:I'll be glad when this planet has a star: Thelma Lennox said.

"We all will be," Prowl said. "Some fine orn."

They watched as a bridge appeared before them. Together, they walked toward it and disappeared.

They stepped out on the platform of the bridge at the Ops Center of Mars almost immediately. Still floating in the cart, everyone took a moment to chat before breaking up to go their merry ways. It was late at night here and the building and city beyond was quiet. Walking upward to the rec room, some of the bots signed off and headed out. Soon it was the usual suspects.

Ratchet glanced at Prime, then grinned. "See ya in the morning," he said as he and Ironhide began to walk off. They snickered as they did.

"Good night," Prowl said as he glanced at Prime. "You ready?"

"I am," Prime said with a big grin. Then the two began to walk off. They were at the door before the humans recovered their surprise and began to call to them. The two waved with smirks on their faces, they left. Then it was silent.

Will Lennox grinned at the bots leaving the room, then glanced at the others. :I wonder if you can fly this?:

At that moment, Smokey the Younger followed by a very amused Devcon walked up to them.

"You're stuck."

They stared at the handsome kid, then each other. Then they began to talk all at once.

=0=Shortly later after getting the humans and their guests home

They walked into the apartment, one bemused adult and one subdued and drooping post sub adult mech. Smokey walked to the couch, then flounced down. Venting a deep sigh, he watched as Dev began to fix a meal. "You did a great game, Amma."

"You did a good job, grandson. Of course, there was a flaw or two there but we'll work on it together," Dev said as he filled two plates with food left earlier in the warmer for just this moment. "Get the drinks, Smokey."

Smokey got up and pulled two beers from the fridge. He helped with the utensils as both sat at the table to eat a hearty array of Smokey's favorite foods. It was silent a moment, then he glanced up at his amma with a worried expression. "Are you and Appa mad at me?"

Dev looked up at him. "No."

He relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry about that."

"We know."

[Silence]

"**HE REALLY MAKES ME MAD!"**

[Grin] "We know."

[Silence. A slight fidget] "Is Prowl going to kick my aft?"

[Grin] "Yes."

[Fidgety silence] "I like duty on Diego. What do you think he's going to do?"

[Grin] "I think General Raptor has another project."

[Brightened surprise] "Raptor? **I LOVE THAT GUY!**"

[Grin] "I'm glad you do. I wonder if Hot Rod will."

[Sharp glance upward at his amma] "Him? Hot Rod? Why?"

"Because he's also on the project list."

[Silence]

"**WHAT!?"**

Some time later …

They sat on the couch with their peds up on the coffee table watching the post game on the Praxus game in which Smokescreen the Elder was a player. The door opened and Smokescreen walked in. He grinned at Smokey and Dev. "Well, don' you look comfy."

"**GREAT GAME, APPA! 20-15!"** Smokey said as he jumped up to hug and chest bump his appa.

"It was good." Smokey grinned at his namesake, then Dev. "Is there anything to eat?"

"I'll get it. You stay there, Amma," Smokey said as he hustled to the kitchen to get a plate and beer for his grandfather.

Smokescreen sat as he and Dev watched their boy hustled food. :Have you told him about graduation?:

Dev grinned at Smokescreen. :Not yet:

:Good: Smokescreen said as he took food and drink from his grandson.

Smokey sat down across from him on the coffee table. "That game was** AWESOME! **Tell me about that big play."

Smokescreen would. Both of them chatted with their beloved and only grandson, then would share pie and a card game or two before the big kid hugged them, then left to spend the night with his genitors. The door closed behind him at last.

Smokescreen glanced at Dev. "I didn't have the spark to tell him that his degree is only halfway toward The Goal."

Dev grinned. "Good thing graduation for the first part is tomorrow for our boy. Raptor will be kicking his aft for a while."

"Raptor?" Smokescreen said as Dev nodded. "This could get fun." He helped Dev clean up, then both walked wearily to bed.

=0=TBC 6-23-2020


	310. Chapter 310

The Diego Diaries: Home Again, Jiggity-Jig (dd7 310)

=0=Morning time around the planet

"Ada, we need to spend the night with Ammas and Appa. There's going to be a party for us by the elders."

Ratchet glanced at Fireball. "A party? Do tell."

Fireball grinned. "Some mechs from Cybertron are coming in to play cards and have a meal. They wanted to meet us and they suggested a party. They haven't seen mechs our age in a long time."

"All nine of you will be there? Too bad Teatro and Swan can't accommodate pretender gear yet," Ratchet said.

"Amma told me they have it. Someone made a modification for them but they don't think they can handle being small and seeing themselves standing nearby as they really are like adults can. They're too young emotionally for it," Quasar said as he rose to walk to their lounge to play games. "I can't wait for them to be able to manage it. We can have little brothers and show them things."

Ratchet grinned at the towering kids. They were big and handsome, taller than most adult mechs and it was easy to forget that they were children. "You'll have so many brothers you're going to have to grow another arm to accommodate the tattoos."

They laughed, hugged Ratchet, then happily walked down to their end of the apartment to play games and chat. Cousin and Robby ambled after them.

"**ADA!"**

"**WHAT!"**

Orion smiled up at him. "Lou ha-ha."

"So are you, Spud. What's on your processor?" Ratchet asked as he hefted the tiny mech up.

"I talkeded to lou?"

"Okay." Ratchet walked over to his chair to sit and settled the baby to face him on his lap.

"What's on your mind?"

"Lou me doh-doh?" he asked, then flashed the biggest smile he could manage.

"No. I'm not getting you a donkey."

"Lou me a … a thing?" He smiled brilliantly as he began the inevitable game of 'lou get me' that sometimes came about out of the spur of the moment.

Ratchet considered 'thing' then grinned. "Nope."

A huge fat chuckle began at the bottom of his aft and went upward. **"****LOU HA-HA!"**

Ratchet grinned. "You're hilarious yourself. I have a meeting with Mr. TOTO to hear about you talking."

"**I LOVE TOTO!** He my she. Love my she. Him good me. I good him. We good."

Ratchet laughed at the matter-of-fact recital of 'good me'. It was one of Orion's funniest speech patterns. "Do you work hard with him on your speaking?"

Orion nodded, then a dark expression crossed his face. "Him not me. Not good me. Say I, Orion talkeded bad me."

Ratchet felt a cold ice pick in the tanks. "Who said that?"

"Him. Not good him. 'nother bad one."

"Someone else said something?" Ratchet asked as casually as he could manage.

Orion nodded his helm. "Him bad me. Not good me. I cwied."

Given his propensity to embellish and sometimes outright lie about his 'suffering', Ratchet considered that. He could join him at the moment and cry, too. "Did you actually cry?"

Orion considered that, then nodded emphatically. Then he smiled brilliantly.

He was hugged hard.

=0=Up there in the clouds

"Well, we have a tie. Kaon won. Praxus won. We're actually one half game behind in the standings to Kaon," Prowl said with a frown as he perused his 'game boy data pad' while Prime cooked breakfast.

His turn.

Everyone was getting ready, their little book bags and snacks were on the hook rack by the door where Prowl left them the night before. They were trickling in for food, happy and contented with everyone home.

"We have to step up our game," Prowl concluded as Possibility reached up for Prowl to pick him up. He did and walked to the dining room to help the other kids take their chairs.

Prime watched them go, then grinned. "We?"

=0=Elsewhere

"You have both of them then."

"I do," Raptor said as he fed his cow. "I'm looking forward to endless joors of drama, teenaged angst and stupidity."

"That was mighty cordial of Prowl to give them to you. I might've used the help in dunging out the back forty of the Temple. The sand is still stacked up there and its as packed as concrete. We're using shovels and elbow grease rather than equipment to move it out, all fifty or so tons of it. Getting equipment in there is too hard and the disturbance to the grounds unacceptable so shovels it is."

"So essentially you need more 'grease'," Raptor said with a grin.

"Only if you want it," Turbine said as he sat food down for both to dine.

Raptor joined him, then grinned. "I can stay here until noon given the staff meeting and finalization of the mission plan. We'll go there right away."

"What will those two knuckleheads do during the meeting?" Turbine asked.

"I'll think of something. Idle servos are the Fallen's workshop, or so I'm told," Raptor replied.

They both laughed loud and long.

=0=Rockwell and Periodic

They sat in a street side cafe in their town. They had the orn off, both of them, and were going to spend all of it together. They were even free from counseling today. It had been a very long and hard journey, the two of them, to arrive at this point. What that point was was still evolving. Yet, they seldom talked of entitlement and privilege. They talked about what they wanted to do here, to build a life both of them would find enjoyable as free citizens.

Rockwell was due to speak to the Caste Court down the road shortly and he was still unclear about what he would say. A lot of thoughts were still roiling and he felt some orns as very heavy and other joors as very light.

Sun and Jack were nearly ready to cut him loose but wanted to ensure that the two would have like minds to go around with. Pico and Carbide were doing a wonderful job in their turn around but they still had a cloud of emotion between them and Rockwell. They would work it out, both of them thought as they chatted in their restaurant booth eating breakfast before heading out to the meeting. Flint, STU-RT, Lissie and Steiner were with them. It would be a great way to start the orn.

=0=At the Autobot City Stables

They came in and took care of their steeds. The night have been rowdy and the drunk tank was brimming for Magistrate's Court. Gathering to go, they walked out ready to go to the Diner, then home to rest up. Most of them were either full time Watch or part time Watch and part time professional soldier. They worked their shifts and stood by on call ups for missions with the army and air force. They had a life.

Springer and Drift did as well but were often as not going about after shift doing this and that. They really needed very little 'sleep' but a rest would be a good thing for anyone. After the down time they had prior, it felt good to be out and about.

They reached the Diner and entered, a loud laughing gregarious group. Drinks were on their tables before they even sat. Relaxing, giving orders for food, they watched the street outside as mechs and the odd femme walked by going to who knew where.

"How's the back?" Hercy asked Drift.

Drift shrugged. "Its good. I'm going to the dojo to stretch things a little and get a few moves down."

"Humans would be surprised that we need to stretch," Splice said with a smirk. "They'd be surprised by a lot more than that, I think."

"You wanna volunteer intel?" Kup asked.

"And make you cry?" Splice said to an avalanche of laughter and disdain.

It would go like that.

=0=Here

"You have to get them to school," Bluestreak said as he put the last dishes in the dishwasher. "I have to go to the Ops Center. Prowl wants me to handle communications for the mission."

"How about we finally agree to the bus for rushed mornings?" Sideswipe said as he put Iacon down on the floor. "Iacon. Do you want to take the bus to school?"

Three adults stared down at her as she looked upward at them. "No." She then smiled brightly, then ran for her room.

"Frag." -all three adults

Iacon, Uraya and Kaon would take the bus to school from home and get off at Granny's stop in The City.

=0=On the way to the Ops Center

He walked along feeling his oats. Tonight, the University graduation for Level 1 students was going to take place and he'd be among them. He'd finished his course of study and he was a free mech.

**FREE!**

He crossed the street and headed toward Temple after spending the night at his folks' house. They'd wanted to see him after the game and get his impressions of what it was like to play in such a historic event. They also wanted to coordinate with him over the graduation ceremony at the Performing Arts Center. All of the family would be there for him. Then they would come to Amma and Appa's house for an after graduation dinner and pie.

Walking along with a spring in his step, he slowed slightly as he saw Turbine and Raptor waiting with Hot Rod at the junction across from the Ops Center. He sped up and walked nonchalantly toward them, crossing the street as he did. He paused before them studiously avoiding the slightly smirking face of his nemesis, the (un)lovely Not Rod™.

"Welcome, bright eyes," Turbine said. "We want you to do something for us while we're at the meeting. This is a very, very important job and we think you two are going to ace it."

Roddy and Smokey glanced at each other with cool optics, then turned to Raptor and Turbine. "Good," Smokey said.

"Follow us," Turbine said as he and Raptor began to cross the street to go back toward Temple.

The two followed, uptight and silent. When they reached The Diner On The Corner, they paused long enough for Hercy and Kup to step out.

"Glad you can join us, boys," Raptor said as they began to move onward again.

"Its our pleasure, General," Hercy said with a slight grin.

The group walked onward, turned into the Temple grounds and followed a trail that bypassed the building, headed toward a number of outbuildings behind it, several of which had sand piled around them to a surprising depth. They reached the two worse case buildings, then stopped.

Raptor glanced at the sand, then the two youngling mechs. "This sand needs to go. I think it would be commendable to Primus for you two to do it. Dig and move this until we get back from the meeting. Hercy and Kup, here, have volunteered to straw boss the operation. Its like my good old pa said once, the great and Immortal Hard Drive of Praxus … 'son, he said, it isn't a job if it doesn't have a straw boss'." He then smiled brilliantly.

The two kids stared at him, then the pile of sand which was three times taller than them. Roddy turned to Raptor. "Uh, where's the equipment, sir?"

Raptor nodded to the building, a small shed nearby. "In there."

"I'll get it, General," Kup said as he walked toward it. He opened it, leaned inside and brought out two buckets and two shovels. Walking back, he held them out to Smokey and Hot Rod.

The two kids looked alarmed as they glanced at the sand piles, then the 'equipment'.

"Uh, General … sir … you can't **really **mean this?" Smokey asked. It was silent as a tomb. "I mean … **do you**?"

"I'm serious as a spark attack, infant. But guess **what**?" Raptor said with a big smile.

The two kids stared at him expectantly.

"I believe in ya," Raptor replied. Then he glanced at a very amused Hercy and Kup. "Thank you for your service."

Turbine grinned at both mechs, then went off line. :Work them like mules, boys:

Hercy grinned. :No problem:

The two kids took the shovels, then picked up a bucket. Glancing at each other, then the four smirking adults, they reluctantly walked toward a pile of sand. Setting their buckets down, they stabbed at the sand with their shovels. The blades bounced off.

Smokey stared at it, then the adults. **"THIS STUFF IS LIKE CONCRETE!"**

"If sand blows hard and long enough against something and is fine grained like this, that's what happens," Raptor said. 'Isn't science wonderful?"

Neither answered him.

Raptor and Turbine thanked Hercy and Kup, then walked off to go to the meeting. It would be a jolly conversation on the way over and much enhanced when Turbine hooked both of them into the Temple cameras that would show them the sad aft story of two youngling mechs pounding on sand berms with picks, then shoveling it into small pails to be dumped by hand into a dumpster standing a distance away on a road that passed by. A truck would take it when full, then bring it back empty.

Like that.

Hercy and Kup would relax in chairs brought out from a community room nearby and watch the show.

It would be hilarious.

For some of them.

=0=TBC 6-24-2020


	311. Chapter 311

The Diego Diaries: Planning (dd7 311)

=0=Conference Room at the Operational Center, Autobot City, Mars

The whole group gathered in the room, the committee, for a few items that needed discussed, then the human and bot civilians would leave for the military portion of the meeting. A steady stream of mechs and femmes wandered in and sat. Prowl and Prime were sitting at the front of the table chatting together off line.

Ratchet and Ironhide sat down with Raptor and Turbine. Discussing the amusing situation Raptor had relayed, they settled with their drinks and plates of food from the rec room buffet. What kind of an orn would you have without second breakfast?

Prowl watched the last enter, then the door closed. "Alright. Let's get on this for the civilians and then there will be a discussion following for the military." He glanced at the data pad holding the agenda. "Let's go down the list. Magnus?" he asked as he glanced up.

Magnus glanced at his work data pad for a moment. "We're getting ready for Festival which happens on July 16th on the Terran calendar. Public Works has worked out the traffic plan and will be putting up barriers to control flow of pedestrians to the Temple District. We expect literally millions to come. We've worked out the medical and security situation with Ratchet and Springer and its subject to change. Given that there won't be any football games that weekend and that the ceremonials will be both here and on Cybertron, the logistics are now less of a nightmare than they could be otherwise."

Magnus glanced at Springer and Drift sitting against the wall with a number of soldiers and elders. "You can outline the security plan for both Temples."

Springer glanced at Drift, then Prime. "We figure that the usual array of officers placed at strategic locations along the avenues spanning out from the Temple District on both planets will do the trick. We're placing aid stations along the routes to make sure that medics can respond to any problems that come up. All of our medics from the Tri-Cities and Terra will be doing duty during the Solemnities and the aftermath when everyone leaves the scene.

"The horse patrols will be along the edges of the crowds. The kids love them and they provide a diversion for the genitors who have kids and need a break. We've placed runabouts on the roofs of several buildings along the route so that medical can med-i-vac anyone who needs it and we can remove anyone who might cause a ruckus. The last few years haven't caused problems in the gathering until after it breaks up. The parties afterward and general mayhem will."

"What about gangs?" Prowl asked. "What's the potential for them to be stupid?"

"That's always a possibility," Drift said with a grin. "We've got the task force on it. The knowns will be scrutinized. So far everything is calm. That could change but we have plans for it. Our double duty Watch and military officers are going to do a shift during the gathering and for the dispersal afterward, then they're released from duty. Its a two joor shift for everyone on the 16th and then they're off."

"We'll be on all orn," Springer said.

"Then the party is at our house," Ratchet said with a brilliant smile.

"We're coming." -Most everyone in the room.

Ratchet glanced at Jetta. "You got some spare two-by-fours for the floor?"

Huge laughter.

"Right," Prowl said. "Loon?"

"Yes?" Ratchet asked with a giant smile. He was holding a donut with sprinkles.

"Report." Prowl sat back in his chair, then smirked slightly. "Loon."

"Feeling your oats are ya?" Ratchet said. "Praxus wins a game and you're even more insufferable than ever."

"Praxus is a team that won the first one. Praxus is a champion team," Ratchet said. "Unlike Iacon, of course."

"Iacon, the city of the Primes. This one included," Ratchet said as he glanced at Optimus.

Optimus was sitting in his chair leaning back relaxed. He grinned at Ratchet, then glanced at Prowl.

Prowl was studying his data pad avoiding Prime's gaze. "Your place of origin is very inconvenient sometimes," he said to Optimus.

"He didn't have a choice. Neither did I. I was born in a slum. So was he," Ratchet said with a grin.

"So was I," Drift said. "We lived in a shack at the edge of a landfill. I guess you could say that my house was a dump."

**HUGE** laughter greeted that.

"I never had running water inside my house." -Ratchet aka R

"Me neither." -Most of the room

"We did," Springer said almost hesitantly. "Uh, we lived over our store. Does that count?"

Everyone stared at him, then Kup grinned. "We couldn't afford stores. We sorta scrimped in the dumpsters."

Everyone glanced at Kup for a moment, then Drift leaned down to look at him. "You, too?" he asked.

**HUGE** laughter and only a couple of nods of mechs going backward down memory lane filled the curdled space around Prowl.

Prowl stared at all of them with an impatient expression. "You think you … that you have something ..."

"What are you trying to say, Prowler?" Ratchet asked as he watched the big mech sputter. "Spit it out."

He glanced at Ratchet with a cool gaze. "I hate you."

**UPROARIOUS LAUGHTER **and scorn.

Prowl sat back and crossed his arms over his shapely chassis. "I'm not surprised that during the **MEDICAL** report from Loon that we're discussing poor stories."

"Funny how that happens," Hercy said with a grin. "I remember when they used to plug us in rather than feed us when they didn't know we were sentient. Remember that, General?"

Raptor who was snickering along with the tide grinned. "I remember that. Have you ever wondered what this plug is for?" Raptor said as he raised his arm to show a panel that was welded shut and covered in etched curses.

"No." -everyone but Ratchet

Raptor grinned. "They thought we were automatons. They worked us, then warehoused us at end of shift or when they didn't need us. We stood on platforms and they plugged us in." He laughed. "**WHAT A SLAG THING TO DO!** We made sure to let them know the error of their ways."

"That's because you're **this** side of awesome," Ironhide said with feeling. The pre revolutionary slave period of his family was incredibly painful for him to hear. The idea that any of them were harmed in anyway almost created a frenzy inside of him. "Those slaggers."

"They won't hurt us again," Raptor said. "**Those** anyway." He glanced at Prowl. "Top that one."

Prowl smirked slightly. "Frag you, too, Raptor."

Miler laughed. **"TELL THEM, PROWL!"**

Prowl was better at hiding the effect his elders had on him as a Well Bred Little Mech™

but everyone could still see the tells. He glanced at Ratchet with a frown. "Anytime this decaorn, Loon."

Ratchet smiled, an effect that showed all the donut he'd just stuffed into his mouth. Groans and guffaws greeted that. "Well, we're in good shape. The hospital complex at 581 g is doing good work. The major cases are traumas from Atlas's camp and mental cases. You know … Prowl's kind of mechs."

Prowl frowned.

Optimus grinned.

"We're beginning medical exams in the schools and my younger doctors, medics and techs will be doing them under the supervision of a med-tech who manages the program with the schools. We've been looking for dangerous programming in surrendering Decepticons and civilians on Cybertron and the camps … courier-traps and the like. We're not finding any more cases but the protocols are permanent now and we're still looking.

"I would also like to say that some of the Dead End patients that reside here from Polyhex are going to be part of an experimental program that repairs processors that feature certain kinds of injuries and behavioral psychoses that resulted from them. Its still in the works but it offers the possibility of recovered memories and if not that, then clearer thinking. They can have a better life than they have now."

It was greeted with great approval.

Ratchet finished his report and another donut. Then he grinned at Prowl. "Ha, ha, Prowler. By the way, when the financial reports are over, I choose you and Venture to have the ten question quiz. Remember?"

Prowl stared at Ratchet with a Look of Doom while Prime covered up a guffaw that was coming up from the depths of his peds. Given that he and Ironhide had been the targets of Caro who asked **INCREDIBLY** difficult finance questions of both, it was going to be hilarious to watch Prowl have his turn on the catwalk. Venture would wipe up the floor with him.

"Your turn, Prowl. Prime and I had the last time," Ironhide said as he glanced at Caro.

That young mech was smiling with happiness and surprise. He was a great mech and loved finance. No one else did much but Prowl at least listened to the report. Given his opponent was Venture, this was going to be interesting. "This is so exciting," the well bred and well raised youngster said. "I just love this game." He glanced at Ratchet. "Thank you for thinking it up, Ratchet. This helps me. It helps me see if I've explained everything well enough."

"Yes," Prowl said as he contemplated Ratchet darkly. "Thanks, Loon."

"You're welcome. I'm proposing as the game's captain, that you and Venture face off against Prime and Ironhide for the next game after this one," Ratchet said with a giant smile. "Sort of a frag off if you will."

Rainmaker and Starscream nearly burst into flames of laughter as Ironhide nearly swiveled his helm off his neck to glance at Ratchet. Prime's smile nearly fell off his face at the sudden turn of direction. Everyone else who was having an off line laugh fest relaxed in their chairs. Apparently, the Good of the Order was early today.

Prowl snarled at Ratchet, then stared at the data pad clenched tightly in his fist. "Who's next? Yes, who needs to go next? Barron?" He sat back and began an off line tirade with Ratchet.

Ratchet would eat his donuts and enjoy the bummer energy emanating from Prowl, Prime and Ironhide while he had a howling laugh fest off line with Raptor who he cut in on Prowl's howling tirade.

Some time later …

The civilian humans and Cybertronians walked out with a laugh after the show was over. That is, when the quiz show finished. It had a cheering section, factions and team songs by the time Venture and Prowl wiped up the floor with each other. It was a tie.

The door closed.

Prowl who was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face glanced at Ratchet. "You're full of fail today. In fact, I would say that when they handed out the fail, you got … you had more given to you than you could handle."

"Nice recovery, Prowler," Ratchet said. "But I'll say, when its time to slag each other, you will never be alpha team."

Prowl stared at him. "You make that sound like a bad thing."

"For a soldier it is," Raptor said. He smiled. "You're a lot of things, Prowl, but a shit slinger? I don't think so."

Prowl glanced at Raptor. "I'm not sure whether I should be complimented or insulted."

"Both," Ratchet said, "though we could never afford to compliment each other if I remember correctly."

"I remember that," Jetta said as he winked at Ratchet. "Compliments were upper class pastimes."

"What are compliments?" Drift asked. "Down at the dump, we were lucky to be insulted."

Warlord guffawed, then doubled over. He looked at Drift. "The dump." He bent over to laugh again.

Drift grinned at Warlord who he loved like a brother, then glanced at Springer. "I think I've been insulted. Are you going to do anything?"

Springer glanced at him. "You look nice today."

Everyone took a break for a moment

=0=A moment later

They sat quietly including the human soldiers who were watching the Masters at Work™.

:Damn. I love these guys: -Epps

:I know. I've seen guys who could do this but none of them are in Ratchet's league: -Lennox

:Prowl is an easy target: -Graham

Everyone's optic in the room turned to Graham. He glanced at the tech display in his helmet, then laughed. :I forgot I was on the general channel:

"Lucky you," Ratchet said as he watched Prowl take a donut off his plate and drop it over Graham.

=0=TBC 6-25-2020


	312. Chapter 312

The Diego Diaries: Planning (dd7 312) (not edited yet. can't keep awake.) :D

Edited it. Wow. :*}

=0=In a conference room

"Don't **you** look delicious."

Niall Graham peered over the top rounded edge of a big donut that Prowl had dropped upon him when he'd let slip that he felt that Prowl was a mark, too. That big mech was sitting back in his chair feeling no pain. His smirk was amusing. :Prowl … are you going to lift this off or do I have to shoot my way out?:

"That would be the waste of a good donut," Ratchet said as he picked it up freeing Graham from a gooey confinement. He ate the donut, then sat back. "I do believe there's a certain essence to that one that's missing from the others. What does urine taste like?"

Huge laughter greeted that as Graham walked back to his seat. :That donut won't eat through this suit will it?: he asked Wheeljack.

Wheeljack shrugged. "Probably not. Maybe."

Amusement greeted that remark as Prime leaned closer to the table. "That was a glazed donut, glazed with chocolate. I love those donuts."

Prowl smirked at Ratchet. "You savage. You stole his donut."

"You sullied it with essence of human," Ratchet replied.

"That sounds soggy and disgusting," Springer said. "Are there any left?"

Prowl frowned at Springer as the others laughed. "We're here for a very important reason."

"A top secret one," Ratchet added.

"Top secret above secret. I love that kind. Where is my super duper decoder ring?" Devcon asked.

Snickers rounded the room before Granny cut them off. "Fortunately for all of you present, we have mechs of character who will now lead the rest of the meeting regarding the plans."

"Yes," Rainmaker said as he glanced at the row of smirking visored mechs sitting along the wall together. "Mechs of character. Or is it just characters?"

"We've been known to jest now and again," Hammer of Primus said. He was sitting next to Tennyson, his pre-bond. They were about 36 feet tall in pretender gear due to the size of their spark and were as cute a pair as Wheeljack and Perceptor. Dignified, almost grim in the pursuit of his responsibilities to the Prime and their people, Hammer of Primus wasn't especially noted for his sense of humor.

Tennyson on the other servo …

"Why don't you lead the discussion?" Typhoon asked the big mech sitting two down from him.

"If you wish," Hammer said. "Of course, I wouldn't want to disrupt the seminar on donuts ..."

Ratchet snickered. "We need to get drunk together, all of you and me."

"**OLD MECH! YOU DON'T GET PLASTERED WITHOUT ME!" **Ironhide glanced at the row of big mechs grinning at Ratchet with 'yes' in their optics. "Old mech gets arrested for slag when he's left to his own devices."

"Is that so? Who was the slagger who rolled into the metro train in a dead stupor and took the circular route back to town? You were so slag faced that you didn't even wake up. You were found behind the garbage cans somewhere if I remember that correctly," Ratchet replied, then he halted to think about it. "Or was that me?"

**HUGE** laughter greeted that as a number of massive mechs made a note in their day planners to get slag faced with their doctor.

**RAP! RAP! RAP!**

Everyone turned in their seats toward Prowl who willed himself not to show any willies at the idea of being front and center again, the backroom deal making Machiavellian puppet master wannabe that he was. "Meeting?" he managed.

"Oh, that," Hammer said to the near applause of the room. He grinned, then turned on a screen. "We planned a number of rotations that should put them on their toes. What we plan to do is spread this out over a three orn period culminating with Polity."

"I'd almost forgotten him," Raptor said as some of those present nodded in agreement. "Of course, a well placed torpedo up his aft would take care of all of it."

"That is not off the table," Prime said. "I want to do this in stages. We need to have updated information about installations, soldiers, ships, alliances … all of it."

"We will do that, Prime," Hammer said as he lowered his helm in respect. He was religious, a mad scientist for the advancement of his frame and old fashioned in his manners. In short, he was a perfect match for Tennyson who was a heathen about most things.

They discussed the program of play, divided up players, then sat back to shoot the shit and troubleshoot anything on the processor. The humans who were listening and planning to go with them sat back, too, ready to hear the humor of the bots which had been distilled out of them by modern human media, including Michael Bay. You wouldn't know that Prime was a sportsman, a sport and liked jokes and humor. None of the humans would know how amusing titans were or that Raptor was a cross between Sun and Ratchet.

They were to the humans present who knew them the best, hilariously funny.

"Tell me about Smokey the Younger, Raptor. I heard he and his former fellow child are doing hard time in the old town," Ratchet said as he winked at Devcon and Smokescreen the Elder who commanded Diego Garcia and was here for the meeting.

"Do tell," Smokescreen said with a big grin. His grandson was hilarious.

"Well, given my track record thus far with helping slaggers get back on their peds, I was given the signal honor of beating maturity a bit into Hot Rod of Nyon and Smokescreen the Younger of Praxus. I'm planning to run them ragged and slag them hard. Just so you know," Raptor said to Dev and Smokescreen.

Both nodded.

"Show him the error of his ways," Smokescreen said.

"Do," Prowl said with a deeply dark inflection to his tone. Granny hated to lose. Or tie.

"Is there anything else to add to the good of the order?" Prime asked almost wistfully.

"Sure. How is it that you and Tenn got this far without my gifted servos guiding your dingies?" Ratchet asked.

An internet search cleared that up, presenting a number of little boat options and after a moment of laughter and pointed comments, the two sat back to gaze their optics on Ratchet.

"We fear you," Tennyson said.

All of them did.

The meeting broke up almost immediately.

=0=Walking out

Huge mechs walked out to go to the below decks operational back up center to finalize the time schedule for Prime. Everyone else piddled out including Springer and Drift who were heading for the barn. They wouldn't be needed on this mission until they took on Polity. They were gone right away.

"Off to the races are ya?" Ratchet asked Raptor and Turbine.

"I have to go to work. Raptor has to run the kids ragged. I'll link Kaon Command into mine and let you know what you need to, Raptor," Turbine said.

"You're a good old mech. I think I'll keep ya," Raptor said with a blazing smile.

"I'm taking the cow."

"Frag," Raptor said as he handed over Pudding.

"See ya, slaggers," Turbine said as he walked back inside to bridge to his command post at Nova Cronum.

"I have to retrieve my new pack mules. See ya later," Raptor said as he walked toward the junction and a trip to the back area of the Temple.

"I'm coming," Ironhide said as he hustled off.

Everyone chatted, those who had a function left until Ratchet was standing on the corner by himself. He grinned. "Gotta motor," he said to no one in particular. He hustled off on an errand of mercy.

=0=Sparkling Day School #1, Terra, Mars

He walked into the school, checked with the front desk, then headed upward for the one he wanted. It would be a short trip but when he arrived the hallways were cleared. Children had just gone outside to play. He walked onward heading for a signal that he was following.

Entering a room, he peered around. Finding the one he wanted, he walked over and pulled a chair. "Hi," he said.

"Hi, Ratchet," the other replied."Have a seat."

Ratchet sat, then gathered his thoughts. "Orion said something that led me to believe that there are those among the children who are mocking his ability talk. Have you seen or heard of this?"

It was intensely quiet for a moment.

TBC 6-26-2020 edited 6-27-2020


	313. Chapter 313

The Diego Diaries: Going There (dd7 313)

=0=On the tarmac later

They gathered together, those mechs who were going along. Some of them would be in shuttles while others would be on board ships waiting to assist in anything that required peds on the ground. Runabouts were there to take everyone to the big vessels in orbit, all of which were repaired and ready to go. Mechs walked into shuttles which would be flown when their crew complements arrived.

Among those going along were a group of humans waiting for their travel boxes. The usual faces were there as well as several new Strikers along with the command team of Lennox, Epps and Graham. Also included were Omar Epps, Thomas Lennox and Linda Graham's father, Randolph McClean who was living here with wife, Priscilla or 'Cila' as she was known, He would be coming with the group. Thomas had gone before. This would be Randolph's first mission run.

Randolph McClean had come with the wife to see Aedh, the baby born here to his daughter, Linda and son-in-law, Niall. They had come to stay a while but had decided to immigrate after assessing the difference between a quiet retirement in Scotland and a life here with the kids. Now he'd branched out, this former Army infantryman and going into space on a mission was just about Star Wars enough for him. :What do we do now?" he asked.

:See the mechs bringing the clear boxes down the walkway of that shuttle?: Niall had said as he pointed to one nearby.

Randolph nodded.

:We're going in those boxes, transport and protection boxes to Paradisio. He's going to be the command vessel of the operation: Niall concluded.

:He's one of those new dreadnoughts, right? How long is he again in ship mode?" Randolph had asked.

:Almost sixteen miles long: Niall had said before the mechs arrived.

The two put the boxes on the ground and opened the specialty hatch to allow them to enter. They divided up with Lennox entering with Omar and Bobby Epps, Jessie Landon, Molly Devon, James Brooks-Spencer and two of the Beta team newbies.

The mech shut the hatch, sealed it, then picked up the box. Inside, the humans were taking seats to buckle in. As he did, the other box filled up. Niall Graham, Randolph McClean, Thomas Lennox, two newbie Beta Strikers and Mick Murphy, General Morshower's closest aide entered. Mick was here on observer status. Glenn couldn't make it himself.

The mechs hoisted the boxes, then walked toward the shuttle to enter up the ramp. Inside, they put the two boxes side-by-side, magnetized them to the wall, then walked out to go who knew where. Inside the shuttle, a smirking crew of soldiers sat, some of them sharpening swords or knives while others relaxed. The humans grinned at them, most of them grinned back.

Wreckers.

Hercy walked in and took a seat forward. Glancing back, he nodded to the humans. "Coming along again?"

:You know you want us: Lennox said with a smirk.

Rough laughter greeted that as outside the sound of Seekers taking off in numbers could be heard. Randolph turned in his seat to see them leap up, transform and speed upward to space. He glanced at the others, then sat back tensely. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all …

More mechs came as Kup sat down beside them and rested his elbow on the top of Lennox's box for the lulz as he inspected his cygar. "You ready to book it?"

"Getting the word now, infant," Hercy said as he listened. "Max is running the show with Hardie. We're go." He glanced at the pilot, a worshipful looking kid from the Home Guard Air Wing. "Let's go, champ."

The kid nodded, then got to it. They were rising into space before any of the humans felt or noticed any difference. They saw the sights before them with a measured sense of silent awe.

Beyond them in the darkness sat four metrotitan ships. Their running lights lit them up, all of them. But beyond them in space were two ships that were hard to parse given their size. Two dreadnoughts with their lights fully lit were silent beasts of death to the humans who stared at them on the overhead monitors and out the portholes all around them.

Never were humans more glad that they were all on their side than right now.

Paradisio would be the lead vessel of the armada. Sunset would be his mirror. Whatever Pari did, Sunny would complement his actions. The other four were muscle, a veteran hunter group with all their tattoos and kills prominently displayed. It was then that over the curve of Mars, more came.

Kappa, Gamma, Beta, Alpha, Omega and Xantium Supreme could be seen rising from the sunlit curve of Mars as they came toward the fleet gathering before them. They found their spot nearby and slid to precise halts. The conversation was a buzz in the background of everyone there as they checked in. It was then that Hercy's shuttle reached Paradisio and all other ships were blocked from view.

Gliding up carefully, the big shuttle slipped through the energy barrier to fly a short way into the dreadnought. It followed flight deck orders and lights set to guide it before settling gently on the ground. When it powered off, Kup grinned. "Nice flying, infant."

Everyone nodded as the kid did the Cybertronian version of a blush. "Thank you. I've never flown in combat, Commander. I will do my best."

"If this goes the way its supposed to go, you won't have to worry, infant. Besides, if I'm not worried, you don't have to either," Hercy said as he stood up. Glancing at the mechs who were rising, he started for the hatch which was lowering to the hangar deck beyond. "Bring the boxes, mechs. Can't live the squishies behind."

Huge laughter greeted that as Sandstorm and Bulkhead picked up the boxes easily. Bitching and joking, they followed Kup, the kid and Hercy to one of the gigantic hangars that fed this deck to enter and disappear into the ship.

=0=About the same time

A small runabout landed on the deck behind the shuttle. Prowl and Prime stepped out followed by Sun, Jack, Blackjack, Starscream, Rainmaker, Warlord, Alor on loan from Vegas and Ratchet who had barely made it back from conferencing with Mr. Roto. Ironhide, Hardie, Fort Max, Hammer of Primus, Tennyson and half a dozen other titans were already on board setting up ship communications and data management to handle everything.

They stepped down to walk across the vast deck toward the gigantic elevators. They were tall enough that Omega Supreme could use them and that was the reason why. These ships hauled anything, anyone, everywhere. It was a short buzz to the command deck and the gathering of the Senior Autobots who would be the brains and direct the brawn of the operation.

Prime walked toward the command table taking in the area as he did. Nearby fastened to the console of the flight deck, the human boxes were planted. Ratchet pealed off as they all continued onward to check the ready plan and to get the latest intel on the situation regarding Ominous and his empire.

Ratchet paused by the console, staring down at the humans who looked up at him. "Well, the gerbil cages got here on time."

:Hi, Ratchet. We're glad to go. I've never flown on a dreadnought: Mick Murphy said.

"Its pretty impressive," Ratchet said as he held up his big red hands. "These servos, these mighty servos can fix this bucket of its hurts. Nee, I verily lay servos on." He smiled brilliantly.

Huge laughter greeted that as Ironhide and Sun walked over to join them.

"Are you tormenting the animals again?" Sun asked Ratchet.

Ratchet smiled. "Yes."

"Old mech has screws loose," Ironhide said. "Stay put and all will be alright." Both wandered back to the show and took their places for their parts.

A rumble underfoot could be felt as the ship began to power up who knew what. The humans stared at the group at the table, then Ratchet. :What's the drill here, Ratchet?:

Ratchet checked with Prime off line, then glanced down at the humans. "Pinkie promise?" he asked in the jest that usually signaled secret information would be told.

Thomas Lennox laughed. :Pinkie promise:

Everyone agreed including Randolph, several Beta Strikers and Omar who would be filled in later.

"We have a new force moving in, one with really talented leadership, skills and the ability to attract followers. He's way out in the Bootes building a fort and wants to network with the locals here. That is, he wants to take them out one by one and then at some point after attracting more pirates take us out, too."

:Who is the new threat and how much of it is he?: Graham asked as the humans stared at Ratchet with sober expressions.

"A mech named Polity. He's high caste, the scion of a construction magnet and has genuine skills and ability. His family could build anything fast and if they wanted to, which I'm sure he does now, make it last forever. He's good to his crews and attracts followers in numbers because he is. Given that everyone knows him on that side, it might not take much for the local 'Cons to create a coup and go with him. If they do, they unite and make a real problem for us keeping the balance. Because they won't unite, we have them in a weaker state. Never underestimate the stupid of a power mad 'Con."

:Damn. It never ends: Mick said.

Ratchet nodded. "Nope. But they'll feel the hammer on their helms if they try."

:So this fleet is going to do what?: Omar asked. :I was Navy once upon a time but this is out of my pay grade:

Ratchet grinned. "At least you got paid." Laughter greeted that as Ratchet found a chair and pulled it over. He sat down upon it. "We're going on an over awe mission, one where they get a taste of the possibilities of breaking the truce. One of Prime's most potent weapons is the idea and reality that we can throw overwhelming force at them. When we took back Cybertron we were able to do so with the threat of the metrotitans. Soundwave didn't want to fight us because they can really lay waste to things, our big bots. So he allowed us to do our humanitarian missions and before he could do anything about it, we had enough firepower there that fighting was out of the question. Same principle here."

The intercoms echoed with the sound of NeoCybex. Outside, the ships had maneuvered into position. Clouds of Seekers were waiting on the flight deck of the massive metrotitans, all four of which would play an assisting role in the plan.

:What's that sound, Ratchet?: Thomas Lennox asked as more and more systems came online.

"We, all of us, are going to bridge to the location of Ominous near Caminus. Clipper is stationed there as a deterrent. We need intel and we're going to get it. We're going in so that if anyone wants to make a break they won't head our way."

:What about the others? Omega and his family?: Omar Epps asked.

"All of the big frames have bridges. They can bridge themselves anywhere they want to go which makes them just that far along the awesome scale," Ratchet said as Prime walked to the command chair to sit. He glanced at Hardie, then nodded. "Here we go."

Hardie who was standing at the table nodded to communications who cut him into the group. "Battle Group Good Order, this is General Hard Drive of Praxus. I am in overall operational control of the fleet. We will execute battle plan seven. All of you signal that you are ready to go," he said calmly.

Pings could be heard over the intercom as mechs and ships checked in. Sitting at the command table side-by-side, Prowl and Alor coordinated data and pinged everyone back.

Alor glanced at Hardie, then nodded.

"Fleet, prepare to bridge. Ground forces and Seekers, secure yourself for transport. Sync with Paradisio and be ready to move in ten … nine … eight … seven … six ..."

=0=TBC 6-27-2020 6-27-2020


	314. Chapter 314

The Diego Diaries: Mission Go (dd7 314)

=0=On a ship heading into trouble

" … five … four … three … two … engage."

The humans watched with fascination, then the deck became flooded with brilliant light. It filled the space, then disappeared almost immediately. They stared at the window as the lights adjusted on the ship. Everyone was still in the same place but in the distance was Clipper. They'd moved. They weren't in the same place. They were light years away from Earth and Mars. They'd jumped as a group.

Randolph glanced at his son-in-law. "Is this normal?"

Niall nodded. "You'll get used to it."

"If you say so," he replied.

The mechs were laboring at their stations as others gathered around the command table with Prowl and Ratchet. Prime sat in his chair which he had swiveled around to watch. The conversation was crisp, then the titanic figures turned to Prime.

"We are here, Lord Optimus," Metroplex said. "Clipper is in view on station. We can now implement the plan as devised and agreed upon."

"Very well," Optimus said.

The giants bowed slightly, then almost as one derezzed to disappear. It was silent on the deck as Hardie conversed with Sun at Tactical. Ironhide was working the sub tactical station next to his great uncle. It would remain silent on the deck for a moment or two.

=0=On the deck of Sunset, a Dreadnought-class vessel in the Armada of the Primes, somewhere near the Empire colony world of Caminus

They gathered together around the data pad on the command table which was linked in with Prime who was on Paradisio. A huge monitor hooked them visually into that crew as they parted out the objectives of 'Plan Seven, Part 2' and received acknowledgments of the ships involved.

"Operation Good Order, this is Paradisio. I am asking for acknowledgment of the orders just sent by this vessel and the Prime. Ping recognition." He waited as he received it from the vessels arrayed around his own. "General Hard Drive, we are go."

A voice, calm and warm spoke over the intercoms and personal lines of everyone involved in the mission. "This is General Hard Drive of Praxus. We are putting through a call, then will engage at my command. Stand by." He glanced at Prime. "By your leave, Lord Optimus," he said formally.

Prime nodded as Blaster opened up the channel. Ominous answered, his visage filling the forward screen. Both mechs stared at each other a moment.

"Hello, Prime. What brings you this way? I do see movement on my sensors but I believe that you either cloaked your group or someone's lenses need a scrub," Ominous said dryly.

"I am here, Ominous, to do a flyover of your base and all related areas to ascertain the extent of your power and the force that you command. I do not ask permission to do so," Optimus replied coldly.

The humans who were watching listened to the exchange on the translation line. Some of them watched with interest, some of them with tension and unease while one watched with a bit of both. Randolph McClean had done his military obligation but had never seen combat. He was lucky that way. His son was a soldier, James, and his beloved son-in-law, Niall was always in harms way. It was a sickening introduction to the lives they lived being here at this moment. He watched silently and tensely to the exchange.

"That wouldn't be neighborly, Optimus. You don't have an invitation and I'd be put out and offended if you did," Ominous said as his voice dropped to a darker level than before. "I'd have to take the welcome mat in."

"I am not interested in what you want or not, Ominous. We are going to do this and it would be deeply unwise of you to resist," Prime said.

Ominous stared at him a moment. "Stand by," he said, then went off camera.

"Link me to Tennyson please, General," Prime said as he sat back.

"You are in, Lord Optimus," Hardie said as Blaster linked him in.

"Prime to Tennyson and Hammer of Primus. Please return to me for a moment," Prime said.

The sound of mechs coalescing from nothingness could be heard then two big mechs walked to Prime to stand on either side. "We heard him and we have a possibility if he won't relent," Tennyson said.

"I assumed you did," Prime said as the image changed and Ominous was back.

"Prime, I discussed it with my officers and we see no upside to this. Therefore, I'm going to have to tell you we're busy and you're not welcome. If you come, we fight. Understood?" Ominous asked.

"We will come and you will regret not cooperating," Prime said as the screen cut off.

=0=Human cage

"Those fuckers aren't very polite to the First Disciple of Primus," Mick said as he glanced at Lennox with amusement.

Lennox grinned. "They'll regret it. I promise."

=0=Command chair, Paradisio

Hardie watched Prime as they waited. He was the most patient mech for the most part that Hardie knew. They had worked together on and off the vorns and he admired Prime almost more than anyone he ever met but the burdens of his responsibility were showing and he was changed. None of his ethics and ideas, those things that made him the mech he was had changed. His willingness to put up with slag for very long, however, had. He grinned slightly. Optimus Prime was someone he loved. His grandson had good taste in friends.

=0=Tennyson deck

They gathered together including the Supremes in pretender gear to go over the plan to clear the decks of Ominous and his bullheadedness. As they went over the plan, everyone agreed, then disappeared to their vessels immediately. Tennyson stared at the data pad, then linked into his ship-wide communications.

=0=On the hanger deck of Tennyson and Paradisio

Sitting in their shuttles which were parked three deep on the two giant vessels, mechs paused their goofing around to listen to a deep metallic voice speaking to itself over the general ship's channels. It was Paradisio telling his drone crew to do something that none of them ever heard of but Hercy. He sat at the front listening, then grinned. "This is going to be interesting."

Everyone stared at him but he didn't offer clarification.

=0=Moments later

On titans around the fleet, Seekers waited at the hatch doors for the command to go and accomplish their part of the mission. A lot of shipboard chat, some of it in computer code and Primal Vernacular had been expressed over the com system, chat none of them understood. Red Wing, 'Red 1' stood with his teams by the energy curtain that kept space out of Tennyson's hangar deck. "I think they're getting ready to launch. Anyone have questions?"

No one did.

"You Home Guardians, listen to your team and follow them. What happens if they shoot?" Red asked.

A kid frowned. "We have to leave. That doesn't seem right, Commander. We should stay and fight."

"Your turn is coming but not today. This is very technical and we don't want anyone hurt. Your adas would kick my aft."

Huge laughter greeted that which fell to silence when a tremor through the deck rolled through.

=0=Tennyson and Hard Drive just before

"General, we are ready. Everyone is ready," Tennyson said as he sat on the command chair with a good dozen cords plugged into the console.

Ratchet stood behind him watching the screen. His advice had been important. Now, they would let it all fly.

:Then field command is yours. Enact the modification at your will: Hard Drive replied over the intercom.

Tennyson sat back and noted the forward screen. Every ship's avatar stared back. He nodded, they nodded, then all of them launched. As they did, those watching everywhere else saw two ginormous white beams of light shoot out of the forward bow of Tennyson and Paradisio heading in the same direction of a hoard of the biggest torpedoes most had ever seen.

=0=Ominous at Fort Destruction

"**FRAG! INCOMING!" **

Ominous turned to the mech at sensors, then turned back to the monitor forward of his throne. **"PUT IT ON THE SCREEN!"**

He did, then they could see a good dozen torpedoes, some huge and some huger heading directly at them. Coming even swifter were two roiling light beams that struck the base even as Ominous tried to stand. It was that fast.

Prime had plugged in and was listening to the cross talk between ships as they zeroed their torpedoes directly at the fortress that Ominous and his now 105,000 soldiers had dug out of a planetary fragment of enormous size that was part of a failed system from the ancient past. They came slower than the twin beams but the light struck and soon bathed the entire fragment in illumination. The light disappeared when the torpedoes began to strike the planetoid.

They'd pulled in an image of enormous quality from a torpedo that held a camera. It came at a slightly slower pace than the others for that reason. It zoomed through space, captured torpedoes striking the base, then it hit, too, and the video was lost. It was incredibly silent on the bridge. Then Tennyson was back.

:Lord Optimus, the action is complete. I am launching Seekers to do their part and they carry some orders from me that I am sending you now. Advise, please:

A message arrived to Prime, he read it, then sent back acknowledgment. "I approve of the plan, Tennyson. Continue, please."

The humans watched the bots, Prime in particular as the scene outside showed thundering clouds of Seekers jumping out of Tennyson and Paradisio to blast off for Fort Destruction.

=0=Seconds before

The sound of his own screams rang in his processor as the light hit the base and all fell into oblivion. He fell to the floor along with most of his crew and everyone else who was here. It was lights out in a most agonizing, soul killing way. The light beams that hit them were null rays.

=0=At the flight deck of Tennyson and Paradisio

Red Wing listened to the command, then turned to his group as he tuned in to those on Paradisio. "We're go. All Home Guard obey your group leader. Make this swift and return. Red Team and Blue Team, prepare to stay for extra tasks." With that, Red leaped out, transformed, then burst into speed for the base far away. The others swarmed out on both ships blasting off to follow him. It would take a few moments to get there, then they would do their jobs. They would do it perfectly.

=0=Tennyson

He glanced at Ratchet. "I have a task for you if Prime agrees. I feel lucky." He grinned at Ratchet.

Ratchet grinned back. "I do, too. What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Tennyson told him.

=0=The Seekers

They had flown the three pass overs, clouds of Seekers scanning deep, surface and wide for all the data they could. It would be sent back by data experts to be converted into maps in real time by Prowl, Wheeljack and Perceptor on board Paradisio. Every square inch of the base was captured, all the surrounding area and things down to the dishes in the mess hall would be noted on a data map designed for this action.

As they flew off to return to the ships they left, Red Wing, Blue and Red Teams would be going over the base to sift for anything that they could take with them. It wouldn't be much. The EMP's sent by torpedo to the base were specialty items that the big frames had created to deal with pirates. They were still the dry as dust, spark annihilating tones that robbed one of the will to live but they were also more. Carrying a frequency that was designed to overload all electrical and electronic systems within their radius, they had left the entire base a burned out destroyed mess. They had left out the frequencies that could kill a mech, something that had ended many a pirate before they could strike. Prime wouldn't countenance killing them. He was, however, happy to deliver them a punch to the codpiece that would be one for the ages.

They pulled the few data nodes that were still functional, went through each ship ripping out that which hadn't been destroyed in the E.M.P surge while taking photos and scans of the mechs that they could in the time they had.

That was when they found Straxus.

=0=Paradisio

The Seekers swarmed back with their data. It was being fed to Paradisio as they arrived, complied on his computers and formatted onto the data map that Prowl and Hardie were working on. When the last one landed, Prime commed Red Wing. "Prime to Red Wing. What is your status?"

:Its total destruction here, Optimus. We're pillaging this place and guess who we found? Straxus is here in a cage:

Everyone took a moment for that, then Prime glanced at Ironhide. "Have them bring him or send a shuttle if necessary. I want him in irons. I want to know what he's doing here."

Ironhide nodded, then called Hercy. "Ironhide to Hercy. Go to the base. They found Straxus. Bring him back and keep him on your ship. Magnetize his aft if you have to. We want to talk to him before we part him out."

A chuckle greeted that. "On it." Hercy cut off, then glanced at the crew. "Well, it looks like an old friend has been collected. We have to go get him. Take us there, infant."

The Home Guard kid did.

=0=TBC 6-28-2020


	315. Chapter 315

The Diego Diaries: Doing That (dd7 315)

=0=Landing on a planetoid in the middle of nowhere

They stepped down the ramp to head for the main building nearby, what they considered to be the Operational Center for the local swine. Entering, they chatted with the mechs tearing the place apart, then walked over to where Ominous lay sprawled where he fell.

Hercy grinned as he nudged the huge mech with his ped. "Looks peaceful. I think I'll let him sleep."

"Are we taking them?" someone asked nearby.

"Can't hold them all. Leaving the leadership. Whoever might try to fill the gap could be a worse fragger," Hercy said.

"There might be a fight or they might flee or they might decide to commit suicide with us. What do you think might happen, Commander?" the young Home Guardian pilot asked with big optics as he stared at Ominous, hitherto before only a name on the news.

"The first two will be promising. Could be either. The last? We're ready for 'em if they do," Hercy said with confidence.

The kid stared at him with worshipful optics. "What do we do, Commander? Do you need help with this one?"

"Actually, I want photos," he said glancing at Splice.

Splice nodded, then began to film the carcasses all around.

"Where's Straxus?"

"In here," a Seeker said as he walked toward a room. He entered, was gone a moment, then came out dragging an unconscious Straxus by one leg. He dropped both in front of Hercy. "Don't say I never did anything for ya."

Hercy grinned. "I won't." He glanced at the mechs. "Grab him, boys. It's about time to leave." He walked toward the door, then left.

The 'boys' watched him go, then glanced down at Straxus. He was big, red, white and black with a helm shaped like a two-headed ax. "That's one ugly mother fucker," Splice said.

Everyone nodded.

"You've been hanging out with the soldiers again," someone asked.

Splice nodded.

They stared at the silent mech for a moment.

Splice grinned. "Humans have nice words."

Everyone nodded.

Four of the mechs reached down to claim an arm or leg, then began to walk toward the door. A worshipful young kid pilot followed them. He also had another word for his 'army' vocabulary. He would eventually google what it meant. That he was rocked by the meaning would make his ada and nana proud.

He would still keep the word. He just wouldn't use it around them.

=0=Up there

They gathered on Paradisio to discuss a revamp of the plan, something that often happened when things changed or went well. It was a big crowd who chatted with Prime as Prowl took notes to change the orders of battle.

"I wonder who this Straxus is?" Randolph McClean asked as he watched them and listened to the translation line.

"Straxus is a maniac. He was a dictator of Polyhex during the war and killed anyone for anything. He poisoned Metrotitan with code or something and that caused him to join the Decepticons. Tyke is the youngest of his line and generation so he was easily turned. He's the one that nearly took out Terra when he was brought to the colony for repair," Niall replied.

"Ah. I remember that. What a disaster and scare that was," Randolph replied.

Half those present grinned at him, this really nice, likable man. That his Scottish accent was so easy on the ears was extra.

Prime listened, then chatted with Prowl off line a moment. Prowl was taking notes but he was also formulating plans around them. After a moment, Prime glanced at the group. "I am okaying the changes. I want Straxus in the brig and we will keep him with us." He glanced at Blaster. "Have you buried listening devices around this area? Sensors as well?"

Blaster nodded. "Wheeljack and Perceptor helped. The last two are being installed. He will never see them and they have dampening fields built in. They're like the ones in the DMZ."

Prime nodded. "Thank you. I think expediting this is a good idea. I can imagine that Razorclaw knows that Ominous went silent. I want him off guard. Monitor his frequencies, Blaster, and let me know if anything changes before we take his base on."

Blaster glanced at Wheeljack and Perceptor. "You okay with the job?"

"We just got word that they're finished and heading for Omega," Wheeljack said.

Blaster nodded to them, then walked to his station to monitor the calls from Razorclaw if they came. Or not.

"What is the ETA for everyone returning to ships?" Prime asked.

"Just a moment or two. Most of them are already returned," Prowl said. He set the data pad down, then began to update the big data map. "We can leave in five minutes."

Prime glanced at the mechs watching and waiting, all of them of the titan class along with his senior officers. "Very well. Please proceed to get ready to leave for Razorclaw's fortress, gentlemen. Are your shuttles back?"

"Mine are," Paradisio replied.

Tennyson checked off line. "I have two coming yet. One of yours has Straxus," he said as he glanced at Paradisio.

"Lucky me," Paradisio replied grimly.

Then all of them derezzed to return to their main configurations.

=0=The Hourly News

"Thank you for sports, Gizmo. Next weekend's football is looking to be very exciting," Lim-Lee said as she took a data pad handed to her off stage. She looked at it. "I have a message from the Office of Strategic Communications about the mission that departed earlier this day. Commander Jazz of Kaon reports that the fleet stood out and mass teleported to the Caminus security zone to take a census of the Decepticon pirate base commanded by the renegade Decepticon Ominous.

"Lord Optimus wishes to take stock of the types and kinds of fortifications, troop numbers, ships and other considerations they can field. He left with two dreadnought ships, Tennyson and Paradisio. With them went four metrotitan class vessels called for this mission, Relentless, Sunset, Sunrise and Calamity. A contingent of Seekers, half a dozen battle shuttles and all six Supreme mechanisms joined the fleet.

"It is intended by the Prime to overfly and survey all of the bases in the local area who are transgressing upon his sovereignty. He wishes to assess threat and give them a taste of it himself. It is believed that the size and configuration of the vessels that comprise the armada will give a much needed jolt of reality to the intruders.

"Commander Jazz concludes by stating that when more is known, it will be shared. Right now, it would appear that the mission against Ominous went extremely well without any casualties or battles. It would appear that this many titanic vessels was the difference." She grinned at the camera. "Right now, we will take a break and come back with the planetary weather forecast. If there is more news about the mission, I will bring it to you."

The screen cut to the Community Bulletin Board.

=0=Out there

They landed on the flight deck of Paradisio. Hercy stood, then glanced at Straxus who was piled up on the floor. "Grab him. I was told to have him brigged."

Four mechs stood with good natured slagging, then grabbed him and hoisted.

Splice grinned. "He's gained a few pounds. Did you frisk him?"

"We figured Ominous did," another mech replied.

They stared at Straxus, then dropped him. He clanked. Then they began to frisk him good. They found a long bladed knife in a tender spot and tossed it to Hercy.

Splice grinned. "I'd wash your servos after handling that."

Hercy grinned. "You, too, slagger."

With raucous laughter, they walked out to head for the brig with their limp prize.

=0=Getting ready

Hard Drive consulted with Prime and Prowl, then walked to the command desk. "Attention, fleet. This is General Hard Drive. Our orders are finalized. Are there any questions?"

Replies came over the intercom. No one had any questions or confusions.

"We will beam out on my count. Bring your vessels to readiness now," Hardie said as he felt the unbelievable power of Paradisio under his peds. Sitting nearby plugged in, Paradisio had the faraway look that they all had when they were commanding themselves.

It was the same look babies got when they filled their pants.

That one.

He grinned slightly, then received the pings. Everyone was back and ready to go. He glanced at Prime. "We are ready at your command, Lord Optimus."

Prime considered the moment, then nodded. "Take us out, General."

Hardie bowed his helm, then turned toward his own command deck. Everyone was ready to go. "Hard Drive to fleet. We are go at my count. On my count … ten … nine … eight … seven … six ..."

=0=Far away

"You might want to know that all communications with Ominous are dead. They just went out all at once."

Razorclaw who was sitting by a window working on a project in the rec room glanced up at the Officer of the Deck. "Why?"

"I have no idea," Barker replied. He was a big mech, a good fighter, smart and dangerous. He had been with Razorclaw for a long time.

"See what you can do. What about that fragger out in the Bootes? Any more word from him?" Razorclaw asked.

Barker shook his helm. "No. I think we're being blocked by Prime."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Razorclaw replied softly as Barker walked back to the Ops Center. He sat back to consider the possibilities …

=0=Elsewhere at the same time

"… five … four … three ..."

"Close your eyes," Thomas Lennox said. "I think we're bugging out of here."

If Will Lennox could hear his old dad, he would have hugged him. Thomas Lennox was getting the lingo down big time.

"… two … engage ..."

A huge light blossomed, then it died. When it did, they were in an area of space with a lot of debris and stars close and far away. They were also spread out. Paradisio was with Kappa. The others were distributed with the titans and dreads. In the middle of a circle of steel, the sprawling base of Razorclaw could be found.

On sensors.

=0=There

Razorclaw heard the klaxons blaring, then jumped up to run to the Ops Center. Everyone was working hard at their stations, especially Sensors and Tactical. He paused by the command table and his shift commander, Barker. "What's going on?" he asked as other mechs including his brothers walked into the room to see what was up.

"We have ships appearing out of nowhere, huge ships and they have us surrounded. None of our lanes are free of them and we have no escape routes. Big ships bridged in and we … I see about a good dozen signs."

"Run them," Razorclaw said. "I want to know who they are."

Barker did, then glanced up. "The metrotitans aren't local. He must have four new ones. There's two dreads, one of which is Tennyson. All six of the Supremes are there."

It was truly silent on the deck for a moment, then Razorclaw calmly walked to his command chair to sit. "Open up a channel to Prime."

It took a moment but Optimus's face appeared on the huge forward monitor.

"Prime, this is Razorclaw."

Prime stared at Razorclaw from his chair. His bridge was busy, bots were veteran and known to this enemy and his ship was obviously gigantic. "Razorclaw."

Razorclaw considered Prime, ever infernal Prime. No matter how many times he was killed he never stayed dead. "What brings you here?"

"I am here to do a comprehensive mapping of your base, your armada, your soldiers … all of it."

"Just like that."

Prime nodded. "Just like that."

"I suppose you'll shoot us up if we don't agree," Razorclaw replied.

"It crossed my processor," Prime replied.

It was deeply silent, then Razorclaw sat back relaxing in his chair. "What happened to Ominous? He's gone silent."

Prime stared at Razorclaw, then replied. "He disagreed with my decision."

It was silent and strained again.

=0=TBC 6-29-2020


	316. Chapter 316

The Diego Diaries: Razorclaw (dd7 316)

=0=There

It was deeply silent, then Razorclaw sat back relaxing in his chair. "What happened to Ominous? He's gone silent."

Prime stared at Razorclaw, then replied. "He disagreed with my decision."

It was silent and strained again.

Prime studied the big mech even as he was studied. Both of them were forces of nature and neither of them were easily killed. Even as Prime had exited the world over eighteen times, that many times more he came back to strive forward ever against the tide. This was the first time in his long life of struggle and honor that he was ahead of the game.

Razorclaw mused over his situation. Obviously, he had overpowered Ominous. Perhaps that mech was in his brig. Or not. Prime was tactical and smart. If Prime didn't take all of the soldiers that filled his ranks along with Ominous, someone would step up to fill the vacuum, perhaps someone worse and less intelligent than Ominous. Ominous was a ravening beast but he wasn't stupid. He'd never pushed Prime and that alone was enough for Razorclaw to consider the big Decepticon at least not totally hopeless.

Most 'Con commanders were.

"Why would you believe I would allow you to measure my power and with it my ability to oppose you? You might decide that you can overpower me and end my operation if you do," Razorclaw replied.

"What makes you think I cannot now?" Prime replied.

"The simple fact that poking a hornet's nest is a bad idea. We could burst out of here in all directions including that of your precious Earth. You might kill all of us but not before we do a lot of damage between then and the end," Razorclaw said. He leaned back in his chair, studying Prime. "We've been good neighbors. We've kept to ourselves. Your need to do this is unprovoked."

"You are in my sovereign territory. You were not invited and your presence is an affront to my sense of order. I have one single overriding duty, the care and protection of all who fall within my sovereignty. That means every Cybertronian who lives, ever lived or even hopes to live is my charge including all aliens we cross paths with. The Covenants and Charters spell that out clearly. You presence makes that fraught. It is my duty to inspect you and check for threat."

"What if I give you a report? It won't be as detailed as you wish but it will give you a ball park figure," Razorclaw said.

"Prowl, give him an idea of this armada," Prime said.

Prowl rose to walk to a computer, then a series of images began to appear on the monitor. They were the armada grouped in pairs in positions that surrounded the enemy and cut off retreat in all directions. Prowl began. "This is the dreadnought Tennyson and the titan, Sunset. In this quadrant is the dreadnought Paradisio and the two Supreme mechanisms, Alpha and Beta. This is the titan Calamity and Kappa Supreme. This is Xantium and Omega Supreme. This is the titan Relentless with Gamma Supreme. This is the titan Fury. He's supported by Seekers and several battle shuttles. Others are interspersed at escape points to bottleneck anyone coming out. Shall I continue or do you get the drift?" Prowl asked coldly.

The images lingered on the screen, then faded. All of them were taken where they were placed in space. It was massive overwhelming power and all of it keyed to the device that Prime carried in his chest. They were spark bound to anyone who bore the Matrix and he knew they were to this mech, this Prime also on a personal level. It was always a strength for the Autobots, he considered, the loyalty that Prime commanded from others.

He was screwed.

Razorclaw was silent a moment. "Nice. I don't suppose you would use them against me. I detect a defensive strategy here. I am thinking, Prime, that it won't be compatible for me to command these troops to allow this. It won't be compatible and it won't be tactical."

"What won't be tactical is getting obliterated by refusing," Hard Drive said.

"Maybe," Razorclaw replied, "but you'd do the same thing in my place." He gazed at Prime. "I am declining. I will fight you. If I lose, so be it. That's always a stake in the game, Prime. I am willing to bet it. What are you willing to bet? Who has the most to lose in a shoot out?"

"As you wish, Razorclaw," Prime said. :Cut the transmission:

The screen went dead as Prime stared at the image of the outside on the main monitor. He thought a moment then spun his chair. "Begin, General."

Hard Drive bowed his helm, then called to the fleet. "Attention. This is General Hard Drive. We are going to launch at my count. Prepare for section 3-B in the operational plan. Be ready and ping to me."

It was silent a moment, then pings were heard, many of them. Hardie chatted with Prowl, glanced at Prime who nodded, then returned to the console. "Fleet, checked and go. Launch at my count. We are go. Ten … nine … eight … seven … six ..."

=0=Home

The twins finished collecting children's toys. They were ticked off that they weren't with the mission but they had to play a game. That it had come out in their favor was a bonus. That they missed the mission was a **HUGE** deduction in the overall score they kept about their lives.

"Anything more on the mission, Blue?" Sideswipe asked as he closed a toy box lid.

"Not yet," Blue said. "I called a friend at the Ops Center and they're confronting Razorclaw right now."

"Frag," both twins said as the same time.

=0=There

"Five … four … three … two … launch. Launch. The word is go."

A slight tremor greeted that underfoot as a giant pair of torpedoes were launched. They sped away as the forward monitor showed others doing the same. As they did, the dreads both charged up their massive null beams for launch as well.

"I would hate to be there when this slag hits," Ironhide said quietly to his amma.

Turbine nodded. "You and me both. I hate EMPS and null rays."

"You don't know what you're missing," Starscream said about his favorite personal weapon.

"If you say so, Starscream," Turbine said with a grin.

=0=Impactor's Revenge

They sat with the crew, Drift and Springer. They'd bridged into the shuttle and walked forward to sit with Kup. "What's the word?" Springer had asked.

"The word is kaboom," Kup said as the mechs laughed. Then two giant beams shout out of Paradisio and everyone hushed in amazement. "That's the biggest null ray I've ever seen. Remind me to watch my manners around the dreads."

"Manners?" Springer asked as the mechs laughed loudly.

=0=Razorclaw's redoubt

"**THEY'VE LAUNCHED TORPEDOES! BEAMS ARE INCOMING!"** someone shouted at that moment.

Razorclaw jumped up and glanced around. **"LAUNCH THE ALPHA GROUP!"** he managed to say before the null rays hit the base and the lights went out. Following closely behind, a torrent of torpedoes bearing EMPS began to land and blow up.

The sickening deadness of the EMP blasts reverberated throughout the base. The dusty dry echo of them shattered electronics everywhere. The base was huge and the outlying areas as well. They were all targeted and pummeled by the blasts. Mechs who were running to ships and gun emplacements fell as they hurried, falling into an agonizing darkness of sickening emptiness.

Ships systems blew up, lights and installations, power fixtures, the giant power station that fueled everything there over the vast base erupted, burst into flames, then instantly died in the nearly non-existent atmosphere of the locale. It was bright then it was deeply, deeply dark. Nothing moved. Nothing could. The attack was over almost as fast as it came.

=0=Paradisio

They gathered, the big mechs in pretender format to go over the data that would be rolling in from the Seeker flyover. They launched behind the torpedoes and the beams that went dead as soon as they bathed the planet. Zooming forward with their lights extended, they would make the three flybys, then return to base. Behind them to do the heavy lifting, a good dozen battle shuttles and all of the Supremes flew.

Prime relaxed on his chair as he went over the requirements for this raid. They would strip mine the place, gather whatever they could concerning the group's activities with other species and locations in their local area, any contact with other roving groups as well as a few special pick ups that he had discussed with Ratchet and Prowl off line. The mechs gathered as intel came in.

The base was big and well dug in. They would have everything in detail down to the choice of armor polish in the communal wash racks. Most if not all of the electronics of the base including nearly everything that powered it was toast. They would essentially be as bereft of hope as Ominous.

Somehow, that didn't bother anyone gathered.

Prime stood up, then looked over the burgeoning data map on the table that was showing everything and anything Razorclaw. "I think its time to take our leave. Prime to Hercy.

:Hercy here:

"Did you get the message?"

:Yes. We're on it now:

"Very well. Cull the place, find the packages and bring them to Paradisio. We are going to mine the area for sensors and listening devices, then leave."

:Understood. Hercy out:

=0=There

They walked into the command center stepping over mechs where they had fallen. They were looking for several who would be coming back with them. It was time to do a practical thing but one that would enrage Razorclaw and test his legendary patience to the maximum. They were going to be leaving with his brothers.

"Spread out. Let's get what we came for. Check for anything that looks like a captive. Look for civilians that got stuck with them," Hercy said.

They would find no civilians or other aliens but they would find Razorclaw's brothers.

=0=Deck of Paradisio

The humans watched the bots as they received data, relaxed together and watched the operation at stations all around the seemingly infinite deck. It was quiet, orderly and professional. Even the civilians were impressed.

"I saw the image of Superion facing off with Predaking when he was destroying everything in his path. He was twice the size of Superion, I think," Jessie said.

"Ratchet was there, too. What a terrifying thing that was," Niall said. "He took the picture. I think I'm going to give a framed portrait of that image to Owen Harris for Christmas."

Everyone laughed, then Mick glanced at Niall. "Give me one, too."

=0=On the ground

They found the three remaining brothers of Razorclaw sprawled near the forward window of the Ops Center. Divebomb, Headstrong and Tantrum looked worse for the wear.

Hercy smirked. "Well, look at them. Let's get them tossed and trussed up. Ratchet will off line them when we get to Paradisio."

Good natured grumbling greeted that as the three mechs were tossed for weapons, then hoisted. It would be a strange walk with them toward the ships waiting and a magnetized bench on Omega Supreme. Everyone would rampage to get anything that looked promising and Splice would take pictures of everyone from the Ops Center outward until it was time to go.

When they gathered to leave, it would be a dark and cold place left behind.

=0=Paradisio

"Everyone is finished and returning. They have the package," Prowl said.

Prime nodded. It was quiet a moment. "I do not expect Razorclaw to be happy about this but we cannot have him capable of combining, even if that would be a lesser thing given the path Rampage has chosen. I am going to put an information blackout on the three of them for a while. I will personally tell Rampage if and when we release this information." He glanced at Hardie. "Is the local area mined?"

"The last sensors are being placed," Hardie said.

Prime sat back and relaxed slightly. "That is good. It will be good to go home."

No one would argue with him.

=0=The Hourly News: **LATEST BREAKING NEWS!**

Lim-Lee looked at the data wafer. "I just received a message from the Office of Strategic Communications. The fleet is heading for home after achieving every objective that they planned to do. The Prime will be giving a message to the Empire tomorrow at noon detailing the mission and its objectives. They will be home shortly. Everyone is asked to stay away from the Military Airfield unless you have specific reasons for being there while they come in," she said. "Well done, fleet," she said with a smile.

=0=TBC 6-30-2020


	317. Chapter 317

The Diego Diaries: Razorclaw (dd7 317)

(Guest: **YAAAAAAASSSSS! **Thank you for the reminder. :D:D:D)

=0=The Base of Ace

They worked through the base photographing everyone that they ran across though it'd be a small, very small portion of those who were here. They lay where they fell so group shots were taken where possible as all of the buildings were given a run through with many items leaving with their inquisitors. When they reached a security building they entered and began to toss it from stem to stern.

That's when they found Him.

Emirate Xeon.

One of the most treacherous and despised individuals in the Fragger Hall of Fame, this mech was a bribe taking, back stabbing, lying, two-faced individual that everyone had thought Megatron had killed. He made Ratbat appear good natured and trustworthy Rumor was, Megatron took his helm and put it on his throne. Conjecture said that his 'death' had begun the war in the first place, the convenient excuse to fight. No one expected to see him laying sprawled out in a cage.

"well, look at that," Whirlwind said without a shred of mercy in his tone.

"Yeah," Sandstorm said in equal tones.

Smokey and Hot Rod who were here because of their Master™, Raptor, glanced at him then the others. "Who's this fragger?" both of them said at the same time. It was only exceeded in amusement for the others with them by the swiftness of the frowns they gave each other.

This was going to be great.

=0=Prowl on bridge

He took the message, let it percolate through him, then walked to Prime who was discussing a number of things with Ironhide and Ratchet. "May I break in?"

They glanced at him as Prime nodded.

"I was just told that Emirate Xeon was recovered in a cage," Prowl said.

"That fragger is supposed to be part of Megatron's throne," Ratchet replied. "So was I at one time."

He grinned.

Ironhide frowned.

"What do you want to do about him?" Prowl asked.

"Bring him here. I will speak to him and Straxus before we finish this mission," Prime said. "This is good news to get both of them out of circulation."

Prowl nodded. "It is. By the way, they're wrapping up down below."

"Good. Let me know when we can leave. What is the situation on Razorclaw's brothers?" Prime asked.

"They're on ice as the humans say," Ironhide said.

Prime sat back relaxing slightly. "This will be interesting, that part of things. At least Predaking will be neutralized. I will personally tell Rampage about this."

=0=Ships

They pawed through the rubble of the mission objective sifting for all that was possible for their own advancement. As they were doing so far away with Razorclaw, Ominous was coming to his senses. He stirred, then sat up slowly. The dull dusty metallic emptiness that was null rays and EMPS rattled through him. He glanced at the forward view screen which at the moment as a black hole of destruction.

Jolting to full wakefulness, he rose to look around. The building was dark, everything was destroyed and mechs were stirring slowly. A data pad was lying on the seat of his command chair. He picked it up and read the short text. A cold fury tinged with fear ran up and down his spinal strut.

"Ominous, I came here to scan you. You forced my hand and I had to bring force against you. Remember … you were helpless and I **LET **you live. -Prime."

=0=On Paradisio

"Prime, the data pad was read. I just got the ping," Blaster said as he glanced at Prime.

"Thank you, Blaster," Prime said as he glanced at Prowl. That mech had made the message. From the look of satisfaction on his handsome face, Prowl was feeling no pain. He sat back and began to feel better than he had in a long time.

Polity was next.

=0=Gee-Gee

She stood in the brig of Paradisio taking control of the several prisoners who were brought aboard. They were still sprawling on the benches where they were placed after Ratchet had 'denatured' the lot of them. Internal communications, all of their special functions, their self destruct potential, all personal weapons and their t-cogs were either taken or blocked before stasis was instituted. They were no more capable of dangerous actions than a refrigerator. All they would have when put in the prison, if so ordered would be their fists and mouths.

Some of them were experts with both.

The bars went up as Gee-Gee signed the data pad giving her primary custody. They would remain on board until Prime interviewed them, his request, then they would go with her. It was not considered likely that there would be anyone confiscated from Polity's base.

Of course, you never knew. Who knew that Xeon was here?

The ship began to move. She could feel it through the floor.

Winnie, her chief of security who was with her glanced at Gee-Gee. "What do you think, G? Another Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances. Someone once told me that the war started with the so called murder of Xeon."

"I would think so," Gee-Gee said as she stared at the blue and white mech laying silently in restraints on a cell berth. "I hope so. I plan to be there when the Pantheon comes. You, too. You won't regret it."

Winnie chuckled. "I won't. Regret it, that is."

=0=Bridge

They took their stations and began to prepare to leave for the Bootes. Prime glanced at the big mechs, all of whom were sitting forward of him with the humans and the sons of Rainmaker. He considered the placement of his team post mission. It was amazing to find himself with such abundance given eons of deprivation and making do. It would take perhaps forever for the thrill of it to wear off. "Gentlemen."

The big mechs glanced his way.

"Do you have post mission plans for yourself?" Prime asked.

They glanced at each other, then Prime. "We will participate according to need," Sunset said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I would like Sunset and Calamity to join the group at the DMV. Prowl is working out the details of making the scope of monitoring wider and deeper. If Sunrise would join Clipper near Caminus, that would be a boost to whatever Ominous decides to do as well as monitor traffic from that sector. Its a gateway to our colony. As for the rest of you, Paradisio and Relentless, if you would take up station at a spot where the logical route to our system begins 50,000 light years from our location for Polity, then we can monitor him more efficiently. Tennyson is posted at a secured spot in running distance to both of you. It will be garrison duty as stations for all of you. We will post on a rotating basis an air wing and garrison for duty. That will allow you a life here in Pretender gear if you so choose. The duty schedule will be determined with Typhoon and Metroplex as usual for your ranks."

The mechs chatted off line, then Paradisio glanced at Prime. "We are honored to serve, Lord Optimus and to have a chance to live a new way of life here. Its been a long time since we could serve The People the way we were intended. Thank you."

"It is our honor," Prime replied. He glanced at Hard Drive. "Take us to Polity."

"Fleet commanders, this is General Hard Drive. Prepare to stand out to the fortress of Polity," he said. "Ping readiness to jump."

Pings flooded in as the group tightened up into bridging formation. Shuttles were back on deck of the two dreads along with the Seeker armada, Tennyson and Paradisio were side-by-side, the titans were arrayed around them and the Supremes brought up the rear.

Hardie glanced at Prime who nodded, then called the countdown. "Prepare to jump at my count. Ten … nine … eight … seven … six ..."

=0=The Hourly News **LATEST BREAKING NEWS!**

Aleph who was covering the news given the mission cut in on a speaker. "Sorry, Teklis. We have information from the Office of Strategic Communications about the mission." The two were discussing the situation strategically when Aleph was handed a data pad from off screen. He read it, then glanced at the cameras. "Commander Jazz has given us an update about the mission.

"As of two joors ago, the fleet made a bridge jump to the contained space that held the fortress and armada of the criminal privateer and Decepticon commander Ominous. They were there to take an extensive survey to determine the strength and settlement of his crews. It is estimated that he ranges from 70,000 to 82,000 soldiers given the inclusion of small roving groups over the past two years.

"The decision was resisted so the armada applied technology to subdue the base. They searched it, scanned and mapped the entire place, then destroyed its electronic infrastructure leaving them 'dead in the water' as Commander Jazz puts it. He says all technology and ships were destroyed. They can't function as a viable aggressive group and are at present stranded at their base unless and until they repair ships and functions.

"It was then that the fleet flew to the redoubt of the Decepticon combiner chieftain, Razorclaw. He is the leader of the combiner known as Predaking. The same negotiations met the same resistance and the same outcome was affected. The base of the Predacon was destroyed in the same manner and it will be seen how long it takes for both factions to recover.

"Neither of the two commanders were taken into custody due to the possibilities of even more dangerous and/or even less qualified mechs becoming leaders. It was too great a threat to allow. Several individuals were taken into custody but their identities are not released as yet. Data and equipment were confiscated which will be invaluable for future planning and the contacts of these factions beyond the system.

"As of two breems ago, the fleet was headed toward the Bootes Barren to seek the last intruder group, that lead by a mech named Polity. His background is high caste, his genitors were builders on Cybertron and he has skills of leadership and tactics. When that group is resolved more information will be released." He glanced at Teklis. "Interesting."

Teklis who was once a senior planner on the General Staffs of Sentinel and Nominus Prime as well as an instructor of tactics and planning at the Autobot Military Academy School for Officers grinned. "I would say that's an understatement, Aleph."

=0=Around

They sat together playing a card game similar to bridge as the news played nearby. There were a number of high castes in the lounge of a club called Shale. It was a favorite of high castes, both resolved and unresolved because it was the spitting image of a nice one on Cybertron their caste frequented during the orn. Anyone could come but a lot of nostalgic high castes came here to relax, eat, dance, drink and play games.

"I knew Polity's genitors. They could build anything," an old mech said as he checked his cards.

"I didn't like them. They were mean and this son of theirs sounds like he took after them," an older femme said as she waited for her partner to figure out his plan.

"I hope this doesn't spark high caste resentment. It's almost Festival," another mech said.

"I can't wait for that. I never felt it before coming here, the Blessings," the old femme said.

"That's because the Prime wasn't Optimus," the elder replied.

Everyone at the table agreed.

=0=Conference room at Earth 1

The leaders of the habitats were at Earth 1 this week to discuss things and plan. They listened to the monitor and news together.

"Sounds like battles," Kyle Davis said.

"Maybe," Carly replied. She glanced at the others. "He's a master of getting things done with as little fuss as possible, Our Optimus."

"This is risky poking at Razorclaw. I heard his force is over a quarter of a million soldiers and a lot of ships," Owen Harris said.

"If he believes this is the path, then I trust him. He's done this for millions of years," Brandon Clark replied loyally.

"And lost a world," Kyle said.

James and Jason Daniels along with Theodore Galloway watched the exchange. Kyle wasn't very good at reading a room but his mouth usually generated interesting rebuttals.

Beau Weaver who had been allowed to immigrate on a provisional status visa sat beside Jason in silence. His arrival was interesting …

=0=At the Municipal Airport in Autobot City

The transport from Earth, one that carried cargo had pulled up to a cargo jetway used for humans and their stuff. Its umbilical stretched out to attach itself to the ship, then the hatch moved back. A number of mechs stepped out to secure things, then a couple of consular officials walked down after returning from vacation on Earth along with Beau Weaver, his wife, Sybil and their three kids, Cane who was 16, Cara who was 14 and Cody who was 13. They came with two little dogs, a ton of luggage and strained expressions.

Waiting at the end in the concourse of the building, Ratchet watched them come. Beside him was Carly Brooks-Spencer and Owen Harris. The group walked into the vast concourse, glanced around, then saw Owen. It was helpful to them that they did. Both of the adults and two of the kids were intimidated to see Ratchet. One of them, Cody who was youngest looked interested.

Harris greeted them, then introduced everyone to Ratchet and Carly. After that was done, it was silent a second.

Ratchet then knelt down. "Hello, Mr. Weaver. Welcome to Autobot City."

Weaver stared at him a moment, then glanced slightly flustered toward his rather pale and silent family. He turned toward Ratchet. "Thank you for the welcome."

Ratchet considered his list of topics, then softened at the unease of the others. "All of you have epidermal and wrist sensors. They cannot be removed without our help and they are the price you pay for living here. They keep you on the grid, they alert the Emergency Response Team for Habitats to rescue you by micro bridge immediately if something goes wrong. They are the margin of life and death here. Remember that always.

"Your suits are not negotiable. They will keep you alive. Death is almost instantaneous and a nightmare of pain if you fail. You won't be able to leave habitats or vehicles if there is a problem with them. They will lock immediately until the matter is resolved. They cannot be altered or explored. For now, your limits are strict and fully explained," he said as he glanced at Owen who nodded.

"Our laws are simple and easy to obey. Transgressions mean you face our penalties. Read the briefing books about them. Read all the pages, you kids as well. Understand what a privilege it is to be here to live and work. This is a place 7.7 billion humans would want to be and you are the ones here. Given the past, it's my hope that you understand the quality of the Prime who reigns here."

:Is he a king? Is Optimus Prime a king?: Cody asked through his translator. All five of them were still in their gear.

Ratchet grinned. "Sort of. He is."

:That's cool: Cody replied with a smile.

"You won't get an argument from me," Ratchet replied with a chuckle. Cody Weaver had possibilities.

=0=Out there

"Five … four … three … two … engage."

With that, a fleet that defied description bridged away in a blinding flash of light.

=0=TBC 7-2-2020


	318. Chapter 318

The Diego Diaries: Polity (dd7 318)

=0=There

They came out of the burst of light about eighty light years from the heavily dense area where the big mech had dug in and built a very complex fortress and installation. They fell into a defensive configuration and linked up sensors. That action gave them full field access ahead to the base and its two auxiliary planets nearby their operational center which was the heart and soul of the operation. It alerted Polity right away.

"We have a message incoming, Optimus," Blaster said.

"Put it through," Optimus replied as he gathered himself for the conversation.

The screen changed and the handsome face of Polity came into view. He looked tense and bore in his aura the signatures of surprise which he kept off his face and body to an admirable degree. "Prime."

Prime stared at Polity with a stern and cold expression. "Polity."

"What brings you here, if I may ask?" Polity said as he relaxed into his seat. He wasn't relaxed but he had the smooth manner of a high caste who thought they could talk themselves out of anything.

That kind.

"I am here to scan your operation. I am here to find out your strengths and weaknesses. Ships and Seekers will be doing this and you will allow it," Prime said coldly.

Polity considered the remark, then glanced around his ops center. "That wouldn't be a good idea, Prime. I'm a sovereign entity in my own territory. You don't have the right to do what you suggest."

"You are camping within my sphere of influence. You are squatting in my personal territory. You have no right to object," Prime replied.

"I would resist you, Prime. It would be a very big mistake for you to come here and attempt to take from me what I'm not prepared to give," Polity said.

Hard Drive who was discussing the interrogation phase of their entrance with Prime, Ratchet and Raptor off line glanced at Polity. "We've already taken down Ominous and Razorclaw. How about going easy on yourself? Its a lot easier on the central nervous system if you do."

Polity watched the group on the screen, all of them known to him by reputation. He felt the walls coming toward him but he kept it off his face. "I don't suppose you would negotiate your demands."

"No," Prime said.

Polity considered his options, then glanced at his second. "Stand by a moment."

The screen went dark.

"Hard Drive, this is your show," Prime said.

Hardie nodded his helm in respect, then turned to Communications. "Link me in, please."

Blaster opened ship wide channels. "You're on."

"This is General Hard Drive. Bring systems online for attack," he said. "Ping readiness."

They began to come in even as ships began to lift off from Polity's base.

Prowl glanced at Prime. "They're launching a defense."

The humans watched tensely as the situation began to unfold. They had no idea how big the fleet opposing them but they were ready to duke it out. This was going to be difficult to watch.

"Launch counter measures," Hardie said quietly. "Supremes follow. Springer report."

:Springer here:

"Direct counter measures."

:On it:

Springer glanced at his pilot. "Get us out of here."

It wouldn't take any time for the two battle shuttles to slip out of Paradisio to form up on the others who were waiting to go. Six Supreme mechanisms moved forward with their guns primed and their torpedoes ready to go. In seconds, they were gathered, then stepped on the gas to go. They disappeared almost immediately.

=0=Polity

He gave the order to fight even as he stared at Prime. It only took a moment for his troops to comply. Large and small ships lifted off, fighter ships with multiple crews and their own version of battle shuttles. They began to rise up and gather in fighting formations as more came to join them. It would be a tough, large veteran group that would fly toward Prime to do battle.

=0=Prime

He stared at the screen watching lights, all of them yellow, that showed his forces. They were enormous, various, agile and veteran. The opposing forces, all of them in red were heading toward them at speed. How many times had he faced just such a moment and prevailed or lost? Too many to contemplate right now. He relaxed in his seat willing himself to be calm and provide commentary for the fight to come.

It would come fast.

=0=Battle Group Prime

They sped toward a gathering of lights far away which constituted the oncoming armada of Polity. Having sensor information from them when they linked up, Springer with Hardie, Hercy, Lissie and the others began to build an offense to take out the various ships approaching.

:Hard Drive to Springer:

"Springer here."

:We're going to shoot them with null rays unless they turn back at 50 light years."

"Don't be shy on our account," Springer said with a grin. "Standing by with a broom."

Hardie could be heard speaking to the big frames, a chuckle evident in his voice. :Pursuit group, I want you to go full out until you get to their fifty-five light year approach line on the grid. We're going to hit them with null rays at their fifty. Expect cartwheels. Ping receipt:

Pings flooded the bridge as the group sped up. It was like a colossal game of chicken as both sides began to close the gap. All at once, missiles from the other group were launched and began to fly swiftly toward Springer's.

Springer sat in the engineer's seat watching them come. "Want to wait for the titans or do we take them out?"

"We'll miss every other one," Bartlett said. He was a Wrecker pilot of immense ability. He glanced at Springer with a grin. "Where would be the fun in that. The null rays will drop them in their tracks. How about we suck it up and wait?"

"You have no future hopes and dreams do you?" Drift asked with a smirk.

Bartlett laughed. "I like a good game."

"You'll probably get it," Springer said as he opened a line to Hardie. "Uh, when will you launch the beams? We might be picking bumpers out of our grills here shortly."

Hardie who was working out the firing pattern with the titans at the command table chuckled. The group glanced at the intercoms with amusement.

Mechs.

"We're finalizing that now. Suck it up." Hardie glanced at a snickering Prowl. "Can't have the former Mrs. Optimus Prime get complacent can we?"

"You're asking me?" Prowl said with a chuckle. "This is golden."

They agreed on a send, then Hardie contacted the group again. They were reaching the line of no return. "We will shoot at 60 light years from their base. Do not deviate from your current paths forward unless you want to take a trip to triage."

:Okay:

Even Prime grinned faintly at the reply.

=0=Humans in the Gerbil Cage™ nearby

"Can you imagine how fast we're going if they're 50 light years away and closing fast?" Niall asked his father-in-law.

Randolph glanced at him. "Far then, right?"

Niall grinned, then nodded. "Very."

"Oh," Randolph said as he stared at the forward monitor with intensity.

=0=Polity's Ops Center

"They're closing," his tactical officer said. "Thirty-five light years. They fired weapons. The Autobots aren't returning fire. All of them are just closing ground. If they don't shoot the torpedoes they'll be struck." He glanced at Polity. "I don't understand what they're doing."

Polity considered the situation, then glanced at his second. "I don't either. They might have weapons that we don't know about-"

A shout nearby drew everyone's attention. A young mech with a cold hard aura glanced at the two.** "THEY'RE FIRING NULL RAYS! THEY'RE COMING FROM THE TITANS AND THE SUPREMES!"**

Polity turned toward the monitor with a surprised expression. "What the frag ..."

The beams could be seen on his tactical maps. They were coming straight for his troops and ships, passing by and missing all of Prime's. "**OPEN A CHANNEL!**"

One was.

**"EVADE! THOSE ARE NULL RAYS! EVADE!"**

The group watched as tensely as Prime.

=0=Prime's Ops Center. (Paradisio)

The group watched as tensely as Polity.

The beams went at speeds that defied human physics missing everyone but their intended targets. The torpedoes erupted into wild bursts of flame and flying debris as they exploded, then flew away. The beams continued, giant white arms reaching out to embrace the ships.

Then they did.

=0=Polity's Ops Center (Fort Stealth, a small rocky planetoid)

"**WHAT THE FRAG!" **

=0=Springer's flight deck watching the light speed by

"I love dreads." -Springer aka S

(nods) "I do, too." -Drift aka D

"You would." Sandstorm aka Sandy

(Glances with curiosity at big mech flipping a blade in his servo) "Why?" -D

"Bond and all. You always agree with him." -Sandy aka Sandy

Momentary silence as entire group cogitates on that deep thought.

"I noticed that about you."

Everyone glanced at Cyber, a big mech who was a former Decepticon and worked as a Watchman with call out to the army. He grinned. "You back him no matter what." He glanced at Sandstorm. "That's how bonds work."

Sandstorm grinned. "Count me out. I prefer to free range."

"Is that what its called now?" Springer asked with a smirk.

:Battle group, this is General Hard Drive. Expect impact on the marauders in … one, two, three. Boom goes the dynamite:

The mechs laughed as ships tried to run but didn't. The beams washed over them, then the ships began to spiral all over the place on sheer momentum. Nothing on board worked now and everyone inside was napping the Nap of the Damned™.

Springer grinned. "I like this mission."

"You would."

Everyone glanced at Sandy and Cyber.

Those two glanced at Drift. "What now, Boss?" Sandy asked as everyone snickered.

Drift kept his grin to the barest minimum. He glanced at a slightly frowning Springer. "What's next?"

Springer snorted, then glanced at him. "I don't know … ***BOSS***."

"Ah, someone has an owie."

Everyone glanced at Carlo, a big mech who as a regular army infantryman who could punch holes through steel. He grinned. "Want me to kiss it?"

"You can." -D

S glanced at D who shrugged.

"I'm just trying to be helpful and friendly." -D

Springer glanced from him, to the others, then Drift. "Frag that. I may be cheap but I'm not easy."

**HUGE** laughter and agreement greeted that as they came into range of the destroyed vessels.

Springer grinned at the pilot who grinned back. "Need a confab with Appa."

"Flaunting your connections, too, I see," Cyber said as he sat with his guns to grin at Springer who he loved.

"I got 'em. Frag yeah I'll flaunt them," Springer said as he gathered his thoughts. "Hey, ***Appa*** … we're here. They're broken."

Hardie's laugh could be heard all over the battle group. :Check them out. The Seekers can help and the Supremes can take them on. Prime wants them all. Then blow up the ships. We can test their industrial abilities:

"Copy that," Springer said as he stood.

Everyone else sat and stared at him.

He stared back, then shook his helm. **"WHAT!?"**

"Nothing." -all of them but Drift

Drift stood and checked his short blades. "I'll follow you wherever you go. Its in the fine print."

**HUGE** laughter greeted that as they stood and began to get ready to board ships that probably didn't have one working system but a lot of mechs snoozing the Snooze of the Slagged™.

=0=Prime's Ops Center

He sat on the command chair listening to the cross talk among the mechs including the amusing conversation with Springer and Drift because Cyber was a smart aft and cut everyone in. He was a mech that Prime respected and liked personally. They had an amusing bantering relationship borne over eons of war. He'd become disillusioned with the 'Cons and had traded sides early on, working with Prime on many an occasion. He was one of the few mechs of the ranks that knew how much and how well Prime liked to laugh.

Hence the soundtrack.

Prowl who was lounging in his chair listening to the slag being handed to Springer considered how wonderful life could be sometimes. Whenever Springer got slagged, it was Christmas Surprise all over again.

Ratchet getting the subtext of the two grinned. "That's my eldest … maybe ... baby boy."

"Lucky you," Prowl said.

"Lucky me. He's on the future bonds list, slagger. He has nice shoulders," Ratchet replied as Ironhide snorted with amusement nearby.

"No one has shoulders like you-know-who," Miss Priss whispered in his superior-but-still-a-prig tone when on duty.

That one.

Ratchet snickered. **"WHO!? WHO HAS NICER SHOULDERS THAN MY MAYBE ELDEST SON, SPRINGER!? ****DO YOU MEAN THE MESSIA-****"**

Prowl actually punched Ratchet's nose.

=0=TBC 7-3-2020 edited 7-7-2020


	319. Chapter 319

The Diego Diaries: There and Back Again. Probably. (dd7 319)

=0=Ops Center with Prime

"You're a big baby. Loser."

Prowl sat back with a smug expression. "Whiner."

:Springer to Prime:

"Prime here," he said as he quashed a smirk.

:We're here. We can ship them when you want:

"Do so. We're sending a battleship. Change of plans. Put them there. Keep the Supremes free to assist the mission," Prime replied.

:Done deal. Springer out:

It was quiet a moment, then Ratchet rose. "I suppose I need to go there and patch slag."

"That's what we have medics for," Prowl said.

"But they don't have these," Ratchet said as he held up his red hands. **"THESE MIRACLES OF SKILL AND MAGIC VEHICLES OF WELLNESS!" **He smiled brilliantly.

Prime guffawed, then stifled himself.

Prowl glanced at him with a slight frown.

Ratchet curtsied to Prime, then skippity doo-dahed to the bridge room where he jumped over to Phobos and the newly streaming mechs who were zonked by the null rays of the Paradisio and Tennyson. It would soon be a rather silent madhouse. All of the slaggers were still off line.

=0=Polity

He stared at the screen as he watched the fleet he sent spiral out of control and slow to a stop. Communications was trying to contact them but there were no replies. The null rays had decimated their entire defense. He sat back as he ran through his options. It was clear that he didn't have any. Glancing at his second, he said, "Open a channel to Prime."

=0=Prime

"You have a call coming in." Blaster grinned at Prime.

"Place it through, Blaster," Prime said.

A grim faced Polity filled the forward screen. He stared at Prime coldly, then sat back casually. "So ..."

"You have my demands. They are neither changed nor negotiable," Prime replied.

It was tensely silent.

"You said you took down Razorclaw and Ominous. Did you then," he said rather than asked.

"Like we'd tell you," Ironhide muttered darkly.

"Then its a tactic … saying that," Polity replied.

"No. Its the truth but hey, perhaps you could come over and see the brig. We have his brothers. We'd have him, too, but some slagger taking his place might be less patient and smart," Raptor replied. He stood on the deck beside his father.

"They went off line shortly ago. I can assume that you were the cause of this happening?" Polity asked.

"You can assume what you want, Polity, but we are coming to check you out whether you cooperate or not," Optimus said coldly. "I am giving you thirty seconds to decide."

Polity was silent a moment. "I suppose my crews are forfeit along with the ships?"

"The ships are scrap. Your crews are in our brigs," Hard Drive said as he watched the big mech's processor working overtime. "You have no options. We will do what we came for. The rule with the Prime's sphere of influence is you stay in your place, don't harm anyone and don't recruit. If you do, then we have to take measures. Like now."

Polity stared at Hard Drive, someone he had met several times over the eons, then considered his spot. He was stuck. If he launched more ships, the same things would happen. "Your area here is the only place that one can come and not fall back into Decepticon territory"

"Then run back. Take your chances past the Bootes. Off yourself. Any of them work for me," Raptor said.

"I see you haven't changed, Raptor," Polity said. He glanced at Prime. "Very well."

Prowl stood, then turned to the monitor with the incandescent but admirably controlled high caste slagger staring at them. "You will disarm and lower your security defenses. Anyone who takes a shot will get ten back. We will fly over three times before leaving. If there is anything about your base that looks … untoward, then we're going to blow it up. I would clear any such structures now. We will give you a breem to do so if we find something that is improper equipment, etcetera in the Prime's sovereignty.

"You will be expected to make yourself a minimal problem and you will be called upon if you decide to increase your numbers. It won't be pleasant for you if we have to come. There are more items but this will do for now. Any questions?" Prowl asked with a crisp yet glacial tone.

Polity stared at him. "No, Prowl. I think that about does it."

"I do believe that your authority to command is at stake. If you decide to resurrect your cred, believe us when we say we will come," Hard Drive said.

It was silent a moment, then Prowl glanced at Prime. "We are go on your command."

Prime glanced at him, then Polity. "We are coming now. Do not test me, Polity. You will not like the outcome if you do. Prime out."

The screen went dead, then returned to the operational view.

Prowl turned to Prime. "I lied. Give us a few moments please."

Prime grinned faintly. Then he nodded. "General, make things so."

"As you command," Hardie said with a slight bow of his helm.

It would take a few moments, then the largest contingent of Seekers Polity had seen since the war and a large number of battle shuttles set out to scan them.

There was nothing he could do about it. It wouldn't sit well with this entitled high caste marauder as the gauntlet was thrown down between them.

=0=The prisoners

They came in with various bumps and bruises, the soldiers of Polity. Most of them still bore Deceptibrands, a tactic many used whether they were still in or out of the 'Cons. It helped keep the wolves from the door around the fringes of Decepticon territory. One never knew when you would run into someone from that faction.

Ratchet watched them, none of them injured enough to require his expertise. Finally, he walked to a box on the hangar deck and sat. As he did, he mused on his eldest/smallest sonny boy, Spud. He had a couple of kids at school poking at his speech. Even Roto didn't know about it. They'd talked and Roto was going to take care of it. Ratchet considered this problem and how it might last some distance. Apparently, Orion's pathways between audials and mouth were 'loopy'.

Science.

Spud had told him, more puzzled than hurt …

"I comed to them. They calleded me bad one."

"Because of your talking?" Ratchet had asked as he held Orion on his lap.

Orion nodded. "I talkeded good, me. I good me. I doin'. I camed to doin', I doin' dis and that … I good me?" he asked.

Ratchet hugged him tightly. "You are good. You are **best**. You are my boyfriend. Remember?"

Orion remembering how he said he was going to bond with Ratchet some fine or and show him a good time smiled immediately. **"I DOIN"!** Lou my she?"

"Forever. Today, tomorrow, forever," Ratchet said. He grinned at the little mech staring at him as he puzzled the idea of forever.

Orion hugged him, then leaned against Ratchet's chassis. "I good lou. Lou my she. I doin' good you. I good you." He sighed, then relaxed against the warmth that Ratchet sent that area. As he did, Halo jitterbugged in.

"What lou, Ada?" she asked with a giant smile. "Lou good me, too?"

Ratchet scooped her up, then settled her with Orion. "I good you forever, Halo."

Orion slipped his arm around Halo and pulled her close. "Lou my she, Hay-Ho."

Ratchet could have cried…

"What's up?"

Ratchet glanced up at Breakdown who was standing beside him. Ratchet patted the box. "Sit. I think it can hold both of us."

Breakdown chuckled. "Okay."

"How's Breakout?" Ratchet asked.

"He's amazing. He's smart. He goes to the Academy your kids go to but the one in Stanix. Its closer to our house." Breakdown grinned. "I don't have to face Miss Birdie."

"She's a pistol," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "And a bazooka."

"She comes in to train teachers but the kids love her so something is going on," Breakdown said.

"Someone told me that her aura is the thing. The kids read unconditional love or something," Ratchet replied. "When's the next one?"

Breakdown snickered. "Who knows? I told him to get fixed. He says maybe and acts like an aft."

"Sounds like a winner. The infant, that is. Not that rust bolt bond of yours. You should have let me fix you up. It would've been epic," Ratchet said.

"Maybe," Breakdown said. "I'm sort of his keeper."

"Need anymore advice about slagging his aft into submission?" Ratchet asked with a smile.

"Not right now but I'm always open," Breakdown said as they both roared with laughter.

Then runabouts from Tennyson flew to the hangar deck and landed to offload even more slaggers from Polity's now dented arsenal.

=0=Polity

They sat in their ops center silent and tense as the third pass by of the Prime's Seeker auditors made their slow progress. The rumble of sound waves and movement caused by them could be felt by these, some of the most energy savvy and sensitive beings in the universe.

He considered the loss of face he just had and knew that the troops wouldn't like it. But they liked him so they wouldn't rebel. They would itch for paybacks but that was for the future. Right now, they had to rebuild themselves and recruit even more mechs to come without detection for his armada.

"They're leaving," a hard core mech said from Sensors.

Polity nodded. "Good." He would sit and brood, consider this and that, then start again. Polity was a like a rat terrier concerning problems and logistical situations. He was, after all, the son of the largest corporate building family on Cybertron. Problems had solutions.

Paybacks were a bitch.

=0=Prime

He received the word that the last group of prisoners were gathered, treated and detained. The ships ahead listing here and there were ready to be destroyed. Prime considered the options, then grinned. "Optimus Prime to all large frames in the armada."

They pinged replies.

Prime glanced at Prowl. "Are there any of our people on site now?"

"No," Prowl replied. "All are either back and boarded or about to do so. The site is clear."

"Gentlemen and lady, please feel free to destroy the fleet ahead of us. It is clear and you have the all clear to fire at will." Prime would enjoy the snarky remarks over the intercom as he and everyone else listened to the slag fest that broke out among the titans over who got to shoot what. Everyone shot everything and the fireworks were amazing.

It was doubted that Polity agreed with that assessment but you never knew …

=0=The City, Mars

"We have a new bulletin from the Office of Strategic Communications," Aleph said. "We just received word that the mission to assess the capabilities of the three groups of Decepticon intruders went extremely well.

"We have lost zero casualties nor has there been fighting that might have led to injuries. The first two missions went flawlessly without a response from either Razorclaw nor Ominous. Apparently, the intruder known as Polity launched a battle group but was struck down when it entered space. All of the crews are prisoners of the Prime and will be placed in the prison when they arrive.

"Optimus Prime will be making an address to the Empire tomorrow at 1200 hours on the TMC. Until then, we will have to wait for further details. The fleet is currently gathering to bridge back to Mars where they will stand down. It is asked that you stay away from the Military Airfield when they arrive so that the ready-go fleet can be brought up to speed quickly and poised again on the flight line against emergencies.

"More details will be brought to you as they come in. For now, the mission was a rousing success and our army and air force handled themselves with their usual professionalism. We'll be right back after this."

=-0=Hoomins

Watching at The Family Tower, a group of adults and some children listened to the latest news. Cilia McLean relaxed in her chair. "I will be glad when Randolph returns. This is too much like when he was soldering for me. We've done that and I'm not doing it again."

Sarah Lennox grinned at Cila, Linda Graham's mother. She was rocking Aedh in the chair by the fireplace. "You tell him, Cila. Enough of this boy stuff."

"That's right," Cila said with a grin. "He has to help me sweep out the Basilica tomorrow, the loon."

"You've been talking to Prowl again," Judy Witwicky said. "Pass that baby over here. I want to hold one **NOW! Sam!** Did you hear me?"

"I'm sitting right next to you."

=-0=TBC 7-4-2020 ** 7-7-2020**

Take care out there. My niece is a nurse who is taking care of covid patients at our hospital. Wear masks, darlings. When you breathe out on a cold day, the frozen mist of your breath demonstrates that moisture leaves you when you talk or breathe. That's what the mask will prevent you for spreading, aerosol mists with covids in it. Hugs forever, all of you. :D:D:D


	320. Chapter 320

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd7 320)

[**I COULDN'T FIND MY GLASSES ALL NIGHT! I JUST DID NOW! BWAHAHAHA! THAT WAS AWFUL! ON WITH THE STORY!**]

=0=Cantina at a base

They sat together in the nearly empty room, two mechs off duty. They were sipping beer and eating bar food off duty. One of them glanced at the others as the room vibrated slightly from ships passing over them at low altitude. "This is fragged."

"At least they didn't bomb us," the other said. He sat back. "Someone told me that they blasted everyone and took the fleet. That's about 1,100 mechs. If Prime comes around on the regular, then we're going to be down in no time."

It was silent a moment.

"Have you watched their broadcasts? Ominous sends them to us."

"Yeah. Good stuff. Its sort of like when we were home," the other replied. "The games are good. Prime plays well himself."

"He's a Primal frame. Few can stand up to that," the first said.

The second nodded. "I don't know what's going to happen but Polity has it in servo. Still ..."

The first nodded. "I know. Prime looks pretty good right now to me, too," he said as they both stared at the ceiling. Overhead, a flotilla was making their last pass over to scan them down to the pins and needles.

=0=Paradisio

They gathered together to go over the data coming in. Polity had a great operation with a lot of infrastructure built that was for the troops. He provided entertainment, good quarters and lots of space. They had obviously found energon because they were smelting it somewhere to build what they had. It was high on the list to find the source of it and the place they were making things. There were enough cargo sized ships in their fleet that would do heavy hauling. Where they went was still unknown. Polity was a smart mech and had planned for their operation to be secret. Finding out all of that would fall to Delphi who was as tenacious as a badger when given a problem.

Prime sat down again, then glanced at the humans "Do you wish to return to The City, gentlemen? Jessie?"

They glanced at each other, then Prime.

:What's the next step, Optimus?: Mick Moran asked.

"We will wrap this up, then return to Mars via a flyby of Ominous's base. I wish to see his response," Optimus replied. "I can have you returned by shuttle through a bridge. I would ask that you keep the events and individuals that you have seen and heard about here in your confidence. I will be speaking to the Empire tomorrow at 1200 hours on the TMC."

:That goes without saying: Mick Murphy said as the others nodded.

Prime glanced at Raptor. "Please, General, facilitate their journey home. Thank you for your company."

The humans verbally high fived Prime, Prowl and the others as Raptor directed Hot Rod and Smokey to pick up the box. It wasn't heavy but Raptor liked the close proximity for the two which neither liked themselves right now. Or ever. He led them to the elevator, then they disappeared.

Ratchet watched them go, then chuckled. "Raptor is going to slag them to the Pit and back."

"It couldn't happen to two more deserving mechs," Prowl sniffed venomously.

Nearby working stations, Devcon and Smokescreen chuckled and nodded.

Stifled grins abounded as the last of the scanning teams arrived to re-join the fleet. As they did, Prime called for a visual with Polity. He came onto screen, composed and deeply furious at the same time. "Polity."

"Prime."

"This was only a sample of my power. I can rain down oblivion upon you at my whim. You would do well to remember that," Prime said coldly. "I will be doing this at different intervals. You would also do well to allow it. Do not stray out of line. You would not like what greets you if you do. Prime out." The screen cut the image as Prime stared at the vision of space beyond. "Prowl … are the sensors placed and active?"

"They are."

"Very well. Take us back via Ominous, General Hard Drive," Prime said.

"I would be honored, Lord Optimus," Hardie said with a grin. He gave orders to the fleet and they lined up for the bridge jump to the territory of Ominous.

Prime glanced at Ratchet. "Are Xeon and Straxus ready for conversation or are they still incapacitated?"

Ratchet took calls, then grinned. "They're both awake and lit."

Prime grinned slightly, then glanced at Springer and Drift who had come with the prisoners as Gee-Gee and Winnie prepared their haul on Tennyson. It would be a lot of prisoners for the jails but the rate of rehabilitation through Gee-Gee's relentless efforts made that a small force in a prison with a shrinking population. "Please bring Xeon."

Springer nodded, then with a smirk and a smirking Drift headed for the elevators.

Ratchet watched them go, then put up his peds. "The usual plan?" he asked Prime.

Prime nodded. "That would do."

They bantered until the elevator opened and Emirate Xeon entered between the two big mechs. He wore energon cuffs and looked furious until he saw Optimus, then his expression changed to a confidence that Prime wasn't certain he genuinely felt. This mech was a king rat and someone who had no limits to advance his own interests. They walked to Prime and paused there.

The bridge was silent but most there had their optics on this, the 'cause' of the Great War. His 'assassination' had given, supposedly, Sentinel Prime 'permission' to take it hard to the protesters in the Peace Movement and the Decepticons as well. War began in earnest when he did.

He was average height, blue and white, high caste in appearance and actuality, was handsome in a way that was marred by sly mendacity and hard opticed calculation and was always ready to move to serve his own advantage doing whatever it took no matter who it hurt. He was someone you could **NEVER **turn your back upon and his endless greed and avarice could never be filled.

"Xeon, you were supposed to be dead, you slagger. What happened? I thought Megatron used your helm as a finial for his throne," Ratchet said with a big grin.

Xeon glanced at the big mech. "You changed you color scheme."

"Perceptive of you." Ratchet grinned. "I make this look good," he said poking at Xeon's vanity.

"If you say so," Xeon said. He got a slap on the back of his helm from Ironhide for it. He glowered at Ironhide and Ratchet, then looked at Prime. "I get this. You watch while they attack. What do you want, Prime? I was captured by Razorclaw and held prisoner in a wretched cage for eons."

"We've only been here about 13 years, Xeon. That's hardly an eon," Ratchet said. "Unless … he didn't bring you here did he?"

Xeon stared at Ratchet trying to parse his remarks. "What if I said yes?"

"I wouldn't believe you," Ratchet said. He glanced around the deck. "Do any of you?"

Every mech on the deck who was regular army and veteran grinned as they shook their helms. All of the Home Guardians did the same but for a tiny femme standing nearby holding data pads. She looked at Ratchet. "I don't, Commander."

"That's because you're perfect," Ratchet replied. "You're a specimen of perfection. This reprobate, however, sold out our people, helped the Decepticons rise in power and brought about the fall of our planet. Come stand closer to me. I don't want any of his nastiness to rub off on you."

She was staring at Xeon with rising dismay, then jolted slightly. Hurrying over to Ratchet, she took up a place behind him.

"There. You're safer," Ratchet said as he gazed at Xeon with a grin. "Let's cut to the chase as the humans say. You tell us everything. I don't jack you into a cortical patch and vacuum your processor. What do ya say?" he asked with a brilliant smile. "Amirite? Is it a deal?"

Snickers could be heard all over the deck as even Prowl smirked at the offer. The little femme stared at everyone, then stepped closer to Ratchet.

Xeon who was glaring at Ratchet glanced at Prime. "So ethics are in short supply here as well?"

"Ethics. The last refuge of a fragger," Ratchet said. "You only use that word when you get caught and want to keep your bearings in the right order. Make your choice. We have other prisoners to unscrew and smelt."

Xeon stared at Prime. "I don't know anything. The Fall came and everyone fled. I fled. It would've been stupid to stay. Then these slaggers caught me. I don't have any new news to tell you. I've been out of circulation a bit." He snarled the last remark.

"Then you won't mind if that continues," Ratchet said.

Prime glanced at Springer. "Plant him. Bring the other."

"What other?" Xeon said as the two mechs gripped his arms.

"Why Straxus, your old pal," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "**HE WILL SQUEAL TO GET THE BEST DEAL!**" Ratchet grinned. "There. I'm a poet."

Xeon cursed all of them all the way to the elevator. The door cut him off.

Ratchet glanced upward at the shocked looking little femme. "You're too well raised for this, I can tell."

She looked down at Ratchet, then straightened. "I can do my duty, Commander. I've heard cussing before."

"When?" Ratchet asked.

She stared at him a moment, then flustered slightly. "Around."

Ratchet sat up, then glanced around the deck. "No cussing around this infant. She's a good femme and doesn't need your slag."

Everyone grinned at both of them as the elevator doors opened and a ruckus came flying out of it. A red and white blur along with a red, white and black one rolled across the floor as a green and yellow missile flew across the room to land on both. Bellows erupted from two as the three rolled to a stop. Rising like geysers and just as hot, Straxus, Drift and Springer rounded on each other.

"**FRAG YOU, SPRINGER! FRAG YOU, DEADLOCK! YOU'RE NOT MECH ENOUGH TO TAKE ME ON! DROP THESE CUFFS AND MECH UP!**" Straxus said with a roar.

Springer swung on him and punched his chin. Hard. The mech didn't budge.

"**IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?**" Straxus roared.

Drift glanced at Springer. "Is it?"

Springer frowned. "Can you do better?"

Drift glanced at Straxus, then ped punched him in the face with a flying kick.

Straxus staggered, then laughed loudly. "**WHAT A PAIR OF LOSERS! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME DOWN! YOU AREN'T IN MY LEAGUE!"**

With that, Springer and Drift pulled tazers and let him have it.

^..^ Moments later …

"You fried a few small features, slaggers," Ratchet said as he stood again. He punched a code in his meter, then pointed it at Straxus.

That mech stood up staggering a moment, then charged Ratchet. The two of them flew off their peds, missed the little femme, then took out Springer and Drift.

"**WHAT THE FRAG! OLD MECH! GET UP OFF THE FLOOR!**" Ironhide bellowed

"**FRAG YOU, IRONHIDE!**" Ratchet said as he struggled in the middle of a pile up.

For some reason, the cuffs on Straxus shorted out, possibly the tazer, then he stood up and began to swing hard.

Springer went down like a potato dropped from the International Space Station onto Idaho as Drift spun Straxus out of the mob, then began to slag it out fist to fist with the big maniac.

Ratchet wobbled up, glanced at the tiny femme who was under the table, then Prowl who was watching Springer on the ground with a big smile. "Watch the little infant. I'm going in."

"**THE FRAG YOU ARE, OLD MECH! NOT WITHOUT ME!**" Ironhide bellowed.

They both charged Straxus from behind.

That was when Ratchet tripped over Springer who had begun to sit up, thus sending him back to the Land of Sweet Dreams™ as he, himself flew past and rammed his helm on the floor panels of a console. Ratchet hit so hard, his helm pierced it and he was stuck.

Ironhide arrived just in time to take the full force of Drift's fist as Straxus ducked it. He came to an abrupt stop, staggered, then fell on his ass. He was probably sharing quality time with Springer in La-La Land™.

Prowl watched the debacle with a growing frown. He glanced at Prime who was watching with a slight grin. "Are you going to stop it or do I?"

Prime glanced at him. "Actually … let it go for a moment."

Prowl crossed his arms over his shapely chassis, then grinned himself. "No problem."

And so it went. Unfortunately.

=0=TBC 7-6-2020 **7-7-2020**

Leoness chapter 319 . Jul 5

I loved this mission.

Stay safe up there. I kinda enjoy wearing my mask on the extremely rare occasions I go out (like...to throw out the trash ). I can pretend, at almost 40, to be a ninja

ME: Sometimes they get lucky. Throwing the sink at them is fun. :D Almost forty? You're still a pup. Now at 67 … ^..^ ;)

fancyspinner chapter 314 . Jul 2

OOO why don't they just take all the mechs to jail? Oh Tyke is going to be mighty upset … or happy if they let him beat the crap out of Straxus.

ME: Tyke is in lurve. LOL! 2-Lip would support him and make him a file to get out of jail when he pulled the arms and legs off Straxus. :D:D:D

Fancyspinner chapter 306 . Jul 2

I love games! and I adore those kids! Its such a great story from when they arrived to now and even many of their families have got it together.

I love the bowl music. When I'm at my wits end with my anxiety and depression I find one and put it on. :)

hugs and love!

ME: I hear you. I also found Tibetan bowls relaxing. Also, you might try ocean waves or rain with thunder in the background. There are all manner of relaxation soundtracks on Youtube and I use them a lot to write. The kids are a hoot. I'm such a sucker for a redemption story. HUGS! My dear fancy

Guest chapter 316 . Jun 30

They didn't want Emirate Xeon to their collection? Isn't he still in Razerclaw's brig?

ME: OKEY-DOKEY! You got it, darling. :D:D:D I knew I missed one.

kattenbelletje chapter 314 . Jun 29

wow, A base full of mechs that can be picked up and put into a cell. That is very convenient. Do they have space for 105.000 more prisoners?

ME: Nope. :D:D:D They're cherry picking right now and leaving the others on notice. Hugs, honey! :D:D:D

leoness chapter 313 . Jun 28

Thinking to the prior chapter and Orion and comparing to my child development classes, I have to wonder...at what point does Orion's glitch start affecting him socially and educationally to the point they look at a medical fix? He is super smart but he cannot communicate well and his peers are gonna notice.

ME: Good on you for the child development studies. I taught imps for 25 years and I never regretted it. Much. :D He's small so tinkering is fraught with dangers. He's already getting the notice but its from new, not old kids he knows. Its going to come along but Orion isn't telling me when. Its funny how many times that happens when you write. Also, Halo has it too. HUGS!

moosekababs chapter 307 . Jun 21

those kids are so wholesome. also, somehow im not surprised to see them tie. i think it's pretty fitting! proof enough that the craters weren't holding back NOR were they just there by sheer luck (or divine intervention). Very nice!

Also, tbh im kinda sad that rodi and smokey didn't end up like. making out in the middle of the field. but maybe thats just because i wanna see them work out in the long run :9 great chapter as always! please be sure to get some rest and to stay safe! much love from the metroplex ;9

ME: MAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I wouldn't put it past Roddy and Smokey. Those two when they get started don't notice anyone there. I think they will in the end but Roddy is telling me that he's not ready for chains. The slagger. :D

Bachelors

The kids are fun. They're the kind who when they decide go for the walls. As for Prime, he's a determined sportsman. I would LOVE to see polo as a sport here. :D:D:D

ValentinesGuest chapter 306 . Jun 19

Wow am I behind on this fic. Thanks 2020. But seriously though I still love this world and characters. I can just imagine Prowl and Ratchet talking about the game:  
Prowl: Of course Optimus is going to win, I didn't bond with a loser  
Ratchet: But Optimus did xD  
Keep up the good work :)

ME: BWAHAHAHAAHA! Old Granny and The Loon™ are killer aren't they? So glad that you're here, honey bun. HUGS!

moosekababs chapter 292 . Jun 17

hooh! with the scanning and secretiveness of that scene with ratchet, springer and drift, i was ALMOST thinking they might get some news of an unexpected hitchhiker; but then, i think they both got shunts put in place to keep that from happening. they ought to get some sparkling therapy in, maybe it'll help them get a move on before prowl gets ancy and has to pop out another one instead :P lovin it as always!

ME: Some fine orn old Springer and Drift will knock on the door with a permission slip for the Well. I CAN'T WAIT! Whoa. A little bit of a granny slipped out there. :D:D:D HUGS, darling!

moosekababs chapter 288 . Jun 17

ah! i just started up a reread not too long ago! maybe i have to restart it now... honestly, i want to print this whole fic out and bind it into some books for myself, so i can always have it. i know i keep saying i want to draw fan art for it but at some point in the near future i plan on actually doing it! very excited to hear about the editing. Thank you so much for putting in so much work for us! i wish i could pay you for all of this.

ME: Hang on about part two. That one is going up next. I finished part 1 because it was dire for a rewrite. The first three are. I am so glad you love the story. Its a labor of love, this epic. Hugs, darling. :D:D:D

Guest chapter 301 . Jun 13

ouuu, Drift got to talk philosophy with Primus. He is happy.

ME: He is. I love Drift. He's a good character to get into about the deeper things they believe in. He's such a redemption fanatic. He never feels he does enough. That's why he fits so well with Springer. He has a streak of that, too. HUGS! :D:D

Leoness chapter 301 . Jun 13

Oh, this chapter made me tear up.

ME: I love playing the soundtracks from the movies when I do this. It makes the emotions come out the way I want them to be. I want them to be three dimensional with depth. I sort of got hooked on that concept after the bey movies. They are all so real to me. HUGS! :D

leoness chapter 297 . Jun 8

preach on, prime.

ME: IF he ran for President I would vote for him. HUGS!

Fancyspinner chapter 296 . Jun 6

OOOO the game is coming. Wwoo!

ME: BWAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! :D:D:D

Fancyspinner chapter 295 . Jun 6

OMG I don't even know what date it is half the time anymore. (sigh)

what a fun chapter.

ME: I hear you. Thank god that my phone has a speaking feature. LOL! Hugs, darling Fancy


	321. Chapter 321

The Diego Diaries: Straxus (dd7 321)

=0=It was the best of times, it was the worst of times …

Straxus bellowed as he charged the pair, Springer and Drift, who caught him in full fury. About the same time Ratchet pulled his helm free of the console panel and rose to his full height. He was caught in the rampage as Straxus gripped, then ran with Springer and Drift for the console. They crashed into Ratchet, then it.

Hard.

Springer groaned, Drift grunted with fury and Ratchet was out like a light. The two shoved Straxus back allowing Ratchet to fall to the floor in an arms akimbo heap of red and white.

Drift and Springer gripped an arm each of Straxus and were whipped here and there as the big maddened mech struggled to get free.

**"LET GO AND FIGHT ME, COWARDS!" **he bellowed.

"Yes," Prowl said softly as he lounged against the command table, his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "Fight him, you cowards."

Prime who was enjoying himself immensely as well guffawed, then caught himself. He had to provide some dignity to the troops. He glanced at the floor under the table. The tiny femme was still there but she was watching with a sense of awe and dread.

Poor tiny bit.

Straxus got one arm free, then brought a fist straight upward to Springer's glass jaw. He went down, Drift was left to manage the merry-go-round and they were no closer to subduing him than before. The two went back to trading blows.

Springer lay on the floor helm-to-helm with Ratchet's slowly reviving carcass. Then he wasn't. Ironhide had grabbed Ratchet's big ped and was pulling him out of harms way. Springer saw several Ironhides pulling several Ratchet's as he gazed that way. "Pull me, too, motherfucker." Then he want back to la-la land.

At least he got to use That Word.

Ironhide dragged Ratchet far enough that the herd wouldn't trample him. He still had a stinging nose assembly and a slow burn. He looked at Prime and Prowl as he dropped Ratchet's leg to the floor.** "WHAT NOW, FRAGGERS!?"**

Prime laughed. Loudly. "Subdue him."

"**ME?!"** Ironhide bellowed, then he strode toward Drift who was getting the worst end of it and Straxus who was probably running on full throttle given the rush he was having. Ironhide stuck out a ped to trip Straxus and when he turned toward Ironhide in his stagger, Ironhide head butted him into the outback of the beyond.

Straxus stilled, then fell over out like a light.

Ironhide stared at him for a moment, then gripped his helm with both hands. **"FRAG!"**

It would take a while for everyone on deck to stop laughing, everyone but a tiny extremely solicitous little well raised femme.

^..^ Moments later at the Shit Show

Ratchet sat on a chair with a bump and owie here and there. Springer was rubbing his jaw, Drift was trying not to laugh at the absolute absurdity and Ironhide was rubbing his helm. They were a sorry aft crew of 'losers'.

Or so sayeth The Prowl.

Raptor had come back in time with Hot Rod and a stoked Smokey to see Ratchet ram his helm through a panel and had bet with the others that Straxus would be put down by his 'best little mech' once he came to. He won. Large.

Ah, family support.

Straxus was sitting on a metallic chair. He was stripped down to the bare bones, energon strapped to the seat back and magnetized. Three bruisers stood behind him ready to lift him chair and all when he headed back to the brig. He was coming around himself.

Prowl who was lounging at the command table on a chair rather elegantly grinned at Ratchet. "How many of me do you see, loser?"

"One too many," Ratchet said to great applause.

Prowl frowned at him and the audience aka crew.

"Are you alright, Commander? Can I get you anything?" the little femme asked anxiously.

Ratchet grinned at her. "You can hold my servo."

She did.

Lissie who was aboard with Hercy and the other battle shuttle commanders made a note to personally take the tiny femme on as a project. She was an awesome little spark and someone's very good little daughter. "How is the jaw, nephew?" she asked Springer.

He glanced at her with a slightly baleful expression. "I'd answer but I'm afraid my lower jaw would fall off if I tried."

Huge laughter.

"What's the thing with that fragger?" Springer asked as he glanced at Straxus.

Ratchet who had collected all his marbles at last scanned him. Glancing at it, he looked up at Springer. "If he were human it'd be adrenaline, their equivalent of red energon. He's a maniac to start with and he has no sense so he doesn't feel pain like normal mechs. Bad combination. I see you still have your glass jaw."

"How's yours?" Springer asked. "By the way, you owe Prime the cost of a panel."

Huge laughter and a lot of insults greeted that one before Straxus trying to stand up took care of it. He raged, then sat. Glancing around, he fixed on Prime. "You."

"Yes, me," Prime said. "Me, me, me."

Ratchet snickered. "That's **my** line."

"Not anymore, loser," Prowl said smugly.

Ratchet flipped him with his foot under the table.

Prowl landed on his head. Crawling back up with as much (tattered) dignity that he could manage, the deeply scowling mech sat down again. "Funny."

"Hilarious," Ratchet said. He glanced at Straxus. "Well, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either tell us what we want to know, Straxus, or I'm going to have Ultra Magnus sit on you."

It took a moment to quell the moment. Then Prime took over. Ratchet was obviously still rebooting, he hoped. "Straxus, what are you doing with Razorclaw?"

Straxus stared at him, then sat back. "Whatever I want."

"You were a tyrant to the city of Polyhex. That rises to the level of a Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances," Prime replied.

Straxus laughed harshly. **"BRING IT! THOSE FRAGGERS ARE MYTHS!"**

Prowl's audials nearly blew out of his helm.

=0=On a different plane having a nosh and a laugh

"Ah. An unbeliever," Onyx said with a grin. "Its been a while."

Solus nodded. "I think so. I** do** love Prowl's disquiet, however."

All of them nodded.

It was quiet a moment.

"This is better than other entertainments," Micronus said with a smile.

Everyone nodded again.

=0=Down there with the slagger

"Take him to the brig and hang him upside down," Prowl said with fury.

"Okay," one of the bruisers said.

Three of them picked up the chair and the slagger none too gently, then took his swearing maniacal aft to the elevator and beyond. It wouldn't be known if they hung him upside down when they got to the brig.

It was silent a moment, then Raptor turned to Prowl. "Do I need to hose you off or are you alright?"

Turbine was grinning at both as he leaned against a console. Prowl was devout and sometimes it was hilarious.

"Don't test me, Raptor," Prowl said darkly. He glanced at Prime. "Are we ready to go or do we need to do another enactment of the gladiatorial games?"

"I've seen better confrontations at a buffet," someone said.

Springer frowned at someone, whoever it was, around the intense laughter and agreement going around the bridge. He glanced at the titans who had come in just in time to see Xeon go and Straxus the Slagger to arrive. **"HA! HA!"**

"What did **we** say?" Metroplex asked with a grin.

The other titans and dreads shrugged with faked innocence.

"Slaggers," Springer glowered.** "WHAT NOW, PROWL!"**

"We leave," Prowl said as he glanced at Prime.

Prime who was quashing a guffaw nodded. "Roll out?"

"**ROLL OUT, PROWL!"** Springer growled.

Prowl stared at him coolly. "If you say so, Former Mrs. Optimus Prime."

Pandemonium. (And confusion from a tiny femme standing next to Lissie while holding Ratchet's hand.)

"So, what did you get in the divorce? I'm assuming divorce unless you and Prowl aren't really bonded and are just fragging around?" Raptor asked Prime.

Prime laughed loudly. "Ask Prowl. He does the paperwork."

Prowl was frowning darkly at everyone including Prime.

The ship moved in a blast of light coming out near the star of Caminus with the fleet. Scanning deeply, Paradisio turned from Tactical to report. "They're fragged, Prime. All of them. Kindling."

Everyone stared at Paradisio with delight. The magnificent solemn dignified mech had actually said something funny. He got a standing ovation.

"No messages for me?" Prime asked Prowl with a slight grin.

Prowl who was still staring darkly at Raptor glanced at Prime. "No."

"Then continue. Drive us home the long way. Any intel from the DMZ about Razorclaw?" Prime asked.

Paradisio checked, then shook his helm. "None."

Prime sat back relaxing in his command chair. He glanced at Springer and Drift. "Put the entire mob into the high security detention end of the prison. No one has my permission to see any of them but Ratchet, Prowl or you two. I will tell Rampage about this myself and until then no one else can know."

"Got it," Springer said.

They sped onward, a massive but tight and highly disciplined armada. When they came into the system, they flew slowly in, heading for the barn. The ships of the line, the titans and Paradisio would go to their posts under Typhoon's direction. Everyone on board would leave by shuttle or bridge.

It would be good to be home.

=0=Prison

They locked up the last of the captured group from the base of Polity. They were sullen until they saw the lights of the colony beyond. Then they were surprised as they were marched off to their cell blocks. Whether they would be salvageable or even wanted it was up to them. Gee-Gee had a specialty of making silk purses out of sow's ears.

By the time the data was entered, the bridges around town and The Fortress would be taking soldiers to their home cities or duties here and there. It would be the most orderly way to disband the mission and when everyone who was leaving was gone, the Supremes would come in to land and go to their docking stations in the huge hangars where they lived.

=0=The command crew

They walked out of the bridge into The Fortress and up the stairs. It was deep into the night here and the rec room was empty. The overnight places were humming but the area was quiet. After a moment of standing there looking around, Prime grinned. "Roll out for home. I could use my berth right now."

A large crowd of essential equipment walked to the courtyard and the street beyond. Some took cabs while others headed for the tube station on Temple and Junction Roads. Ratchet, Ironhide and the Fam walked down the sidewalk passing from pool of light to pool of light as everywhere around them towers shown with their own. Bars nearby and the few all night cafes and diners gave a warm glow to the darkness that felt cheery and homely.

Reaching their building, they went upstairs, stepping off onto their floors as they rode upward. Blackjack, Alor, Ironhide and Ratchet walked down the corridor to their doors.

"Nighty night," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "We can get the kids tomorrow."

"Breakfast at the Diner then?" Alor asked as Blackjack opened their apartment door.

"Done deal," Ironhide said as they broke up the party to go home.

It was dark inside. No kids were here. The big kids were with family elsewhere and the babies were parted out with most of them staying at The Military Daycare Center in The Fortress. It was too late to get them. Sunspot and Spot were with Bos.

"I'm beat," Ironhide said.

"I know. I saw you," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I want a bit of normal for a while. Festival is in nine orns. Frag this slag."

"I hear ya," Ironhide said as they walked down the corridor to the berth room where they both crashed and were out like lights immediately. It was that kind of orn.

=0=TBC 7-7-2020 7-22-2020


	322. Chapter 322

The Diego Diaries: Down Time (dd7 322)

=0=The sunrise at Autobot City

Trucks were rumbling here and there, delivery, automated garbage collectors, 'long haul' and some for different governmental agencies. Public lights were about to click off as meters gauged the growing illumination, ending officially the web of lights all over the colony that made it a network of 'rivers' twisting everywhere when viewed from the sky overhead.

The Military Airfield was busy with the return and turn around of the fleet, getting those of the 'Ready-Go' flight cared for and returned to the several military runways nearby where they were parked at all times. Little trucks and a plethora of workers ran here and there, some working on ships and others carting things on and off the vessels. A few hoods were popped as mechanics and specialists inspected under the cowlings.

The airfield hub below ground accepted tons of ammunition, weapons and other paraphernalia of war, loading it on the underground train system that would return it to stock in various armories. Guns of soldiers were there as well and would be delivered to their home hubs, serviced, then stored or returned to their owners from there. It was a very busy and exciting place to be, watching the choreographed spectacle unfold.

Add to it the hubbub at the Hangar District where major commerce both on and off world was undertaken and the download of all the supplies, medical and otherwise that made the fleet self sufficient no matter how long the mission took and you had a busy mini-sub city in the center of the heartbeat of Mars, 'The City', Autobot City.

Automated street sweepers from the Public Works Department rolled out as they did most mornings before traffic became 'normal'. The department was also out checking a number of items, all of which were related to the Festival upcoming on July 16th on the human calendar. That would require ongoing preparations for the run up where it was expected that 5-6 million individuals minimum would be heading for the Temple District and the most holy and anticipated moment in the year.

The sand storms that had been a problem for a while were concluded apparently, the season's temperature fluctuations passing like clouds. Some of it had remained, blown into rock hard formations that were being incorporated by some into their landscaping décor. Most of it was carted off to the Industrial Park City to be used for glass making.

Sun began to shine forcefully, breaking swiftly over the gigantic rolling bulge of the volcano that defined life on Mars. As it did, traffic picked up and businesses that closed at night time began to receive employees to open up for the orn. Masses of products from just about everywhere were being carted in by delivery mechs and femmes from their trucks. It was homely and welcoming.

A group of mounted Watchmen rode past, pausing long enough to talk to someone from a bakery. Hilarity was shared, then they continued onward. Their shift would end about the time that school buses took to the roads.

Up there …

They staggered out, soaped up, rinsed off and stood under the dryer together bantering. Everywhere else, the family and its ancillary members were getting up to greet Second Wednesday like the endless abyss that orn usually felt to be as it squatted in the middle of the decaorn … passing slowly and doggedly.

"The infants will be sent to school from the Center. Want to get them?" Ironhide asked as he checked the endless stream of mail. He read one, then glanced at Ratchet who was straightening up the living room from the slight muss that it harbored.

Army.

"What's this?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet walked over, read the email, then glanced at him. "Roto wants to meet up about Orion and also Halo. Time we got an update."

"There isn't something I should know, right?" Ironhide asked through narrowing optical ridges.

Ratchet flashed him a super nova smile that almost seemed sincere. "What? Me withhold?"

Ironhide frowned. "What happened?"

Ratchet told him.

They would take the kids to school personally.

=0=At The Diner On The Corner

The usual crowd was filing in and it included extended family of Ratchet, Prime, Ironhide and Prowl. Elders filled the place up along with the usual suspects from the Watch Patrol. When Ironhide and Ratchet wandered in, most everyone was there. They got their slag, gave it back squared, then sat down to eat.

"Where did you go?" Alor asked with a grin.

Ironhide glanced at him with troubled optics. "We took the kids to school."

Alor stared at Ironhide, then Ratchet. "What happened?"

Conversation slid to a halt as everyone turned in their seats to stare at Ironhide and Ratchet. The two stared back, then at Alor. Ratchet sucked it up. "Orion is getting bullied at school for his speech problem."

It was glacial and deeply silent a moment, then the mechs and femmes there shifted in unease and surprise.

Ravel looked sucker punched. **"WHO WOULD BULLY MY BABY!?"** he asked with wretchedness. All around him a shocked murmur greeted that.

"A couple of little kids who don't know better, new kids to the school. We're going to a meeting this afternoon to discuss it," Ratchet began.

"We're coming, too." -every elder in the place.

"What about our little Halo?" Corr asked, himself near to tears.

Everyone stared at Ratchet with pained expressions.

"Well, no one has said a word about or to her," Ratchet explained gently.

"This is unacceptable," Magnus said gruffly as Arcee nodded. "Bullying leads to no good ends."

Optimus looked shocked as he considered the situation. "Do we have a program about this sort of thing in the schools?"

"I don't know but I'll check. Roto and Herling along with Jarro will be there to go over this. I don't want him feeling like he's got something wrong with him. He's always been a little ham bone about attention and I know he understands that some of it's funny, the way he speaks but he's so consistent over time with the glitch that this is a processor-generated problem. We need to decide what to do about his situation and eventually hers."

"I don't feel hungry anymore," Corr said as he stared tearfully at his plate. "I just want to hold my babies."

"You will, Amma," Ironhide said gently. "You should eat and keep up your strength. You know what live wires they are."

"**THEY ARE!"** Corr glanced at Ratchet, then the others. "They're perfect to me."

"All of us can probably agree to that, Amma," Magnus said as everyone there nodded in agreement.

Prowl vented a soft sigh. "This is unacceptable."

"Kids will be kids but they must be guided to be their better selves," Optimus said finally. "It will be handled well. I have faith in our schools and we will assist both children. They are our future and our hope."

Everyone agreed, then eating and chatting commenced again.

=0=At a swift informal meeting before school begins

"This is going to become a teachable moment if we do our part," Herling summarized. "I asked Jarro to come help us put together a bullying program. I want it nipped in the bud right away for both the bully and the bullied. We've had very little of it considering what our children have been through and we must meet their need with the rise of it every time, swiftly and compassionately."

Roto nodded. "I've been with Orion so long he feels like mine. This is going to be something. The biggest part is the angst of the family."

"We know," Herling said with a sigh. "We cross each bridge as we come to it. You'll go take a peek and bring whatever you see with you? I've reviewed the security tapes."

Roto rose. "On it now." With that, he left the room to walk to the eighteenth floor to watch Group D and its two newest members.

=0=Sitting in a cell in a special detention area at the Autobot City Civilian and Military Prison

Xeon sat on his bunk in the spare drab room. It had a berth and a table and chair. Nothing looked like it would help him get out which was the point. A window was over his berth and the view was of a barren desert sprawling out with an electrified fence and guard towers. He was here for the duration. It was fragged.

In a cell nearby …

Straxus slept the sleep of the oblivious. This was the first berth in what seemed like forever that felt comfortable and the food was amazing. He stuffed his face, then fell into recharge. Whatever came, came. This wasn't a deep thinker, Our Straxus.

=0=N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City

Niall Graham walked into the office where Epps and Lennox were working on their end of the decaorn reports. They glanced up, then sat back. Niall was grinning.

"What's up?" Lennox asked.

Graham pulled up a chair, then sat. "When we left they had a prisoner brought up. There was a fight on the deck and both Springer and Drift got their asses tossed. So did Ratchet and Ironhide. Finally, Ironhide head butted the idiot and put him down."

It was silent a moment, then Epps grinned. "Damn. Every time, this happens. I would've loved to see that."

"Ratchet actually put his head through a panel," Graham said.

"We left too soon. It was funny, though, with Hot Rod and Smokey. Raptor's going to kick their asses for a while I heard," Lennox said. "I would've loved to see the fight, though."

"Not a problem," Graham said as he pulled a data wafer from his pocket. "Here we go." He loaded it and they sat back to watch it. Every angle was covered lovingly and every fist blow, every wild swing and every flattening of Our Guys™ was there for all the world to see. So were sound effects, Benny Hill-style music and added little embellishments like a coo-coo bird sound and stars over Ratchet's head when he sat up after being cremated.

When it was over they glanced at Graham. "Where did you get this?" Epps asked.

"From a friend who knows someone who runs an electronic shop who added all the good stuff. That guy likes the Keystone Cops and Buster Keaton."

"That's worthy of an Oscar nomination in the category of the biggest fail in history," Epps replied.

They laughed loudly, then played it again.

=0=Up in an apartment after breakfast

Springer sprawled on the couch as Drift took a shower. He was tired and pained, both physically and emotionally. The battle royal was a bummer and so was the news about Orion. It might even extend to Halo who was the very definition of a sunny personality.

Drift walked out, then flopped in a chair. "You look bummed. I believe that's the human word for it."

"Orion."

Drift nodded. "I hate this part of parenting. If anyone bothered my kid I'd be hard to live with."

"You mean you aren't now?" Springer asked with a grin.

Drift grinned back.

A ping on the computer drew their attention as Drift rose to answer it.

A number of cheery faces appeared on the phone portion of the monitor. "**HEY!** You alive?" Lennox asked.

"No. This is a ghost. What's up?" Drift asked with a chuckle.

"We were watching cartoons. We have a new one and thought you might want to see it." Epps replied.

Drift smirked. "I don't but maybe grandpa here would." He glanced at Springer who gave him the Cybertronian version of the finger.

"Well, we're sending it to you with one condition. You have to watch it right away," Epps said.

Drift studied the expression on the human, then shrugged. "Okay."

"Sending. Bye," Epps said as he signed off. A ping signaled that a priority message had arrived. He opened it. Glancing at Springer, he started the message.

"**FRAG YOU, SPRINGER! FRAG YOU, DEADLOCK! YOU'RE NOT MECH ENOUGH TO TAKE ME ON! DROP THESE CUFFS AND MECH UP!**"

Springer who had risen to join Drift sighed. "Oh frag."

"It's not a total loss," Drift said with a grin. "They appear to have gotten your best side."

Springer grinned slightly. "I can see that."

"Both of them," Drift replied.

It would be a high time in the apartment for a while.

=0=TBC 7-8-2020 ** 7-8-2020 7-22-2020**

ESL: If a name starts with an X, it makes a Z sound when pronounced. (Xeon: Zee-on)


	323. Chapter 323

The Diego Diaries: Home Again (dd7 323)

=0=Approaching noon at Studio 14, IntraCom, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire

Prime sat at his set mentally going over his report to the Empire about the new threat and the new prisoners. It would be broadcast everywhere and that included Earth. The MCA would clear the time when he cut into all of the broadcast media he had at his command.

Jazz was talking to Blaster, both of whom were his 'Communications Divas' as Revet so aptly put it. Short of being parted out, both of them claimed directorship and camera-ship over Prime's broadcasts. Jazz walked from the camera that Blaster was manning, then took his chair just out of the line of the device. He sat, then nodded to Prime. "You're live in three … two … one."

The logo appeared of 'The Primes of Cybertron', then his handsome face. Many would be the humans who would muse that he was, a handsome metallic individual easily discerned to be so. He gazed at them with wisdom, gravitas and dignity, three things in short supply amongst the ruling classes elsewhere. He gave you confidence and you knew that lying was something anathema to him and his obvious moral code.

He gave a slight nod, then began. "I am Optimus Prime ..."

=0=In an Intermediate School classroom in Iacon during civics class

They sat in their seats at their tables which were in a large circle in the large room. Beyond them through the wall to ceiling windows, the colony rolled onward. Ships could be seen flying overhead carrying heavy steel to this and that project around the colony. Towers of habitation and commercial activity surrounded them, this public school that sat on the main plaza of this huge bustling city. Children watched the Prime with intensity.

"I am Optimus Prime ..."

=0=At Club Hoyle On The Square, Terra

The club was humming when the screen changed. In this, the second Club Hoyle in the colony, they watched as they dealt the cards, civilians, soldiers and worker bees. The mission had been hush hush but they had some information because the Prime always released something as it happened out there to ensure that everyone would be confident in their troops. The rumor mill seldom got it right so that openness was a good thing.

"I heard we have prisoners," a mech said as he ate his sandwich, a hearty Cybertronian confection from way back in the orn.

His bond nodded. "I heard that, too. I saw Winnie at the store and she was talking to a friend. They got a bunch," the little femme said as she ate her lunch with the bond. It wasn't often that they did but their schedules coincided sometimes. When they were finished he would teach her pool. She would need a foot stool to do so.

"I am Optimus Prime ..."

=0=At City Hall, Autobot City

Elita sat on the couch as Magnus swiveled his desk chair to watch the broadcast. He'd been on call to go but had only popped in after the slaggers were dragged from the brawl on the command deck to the brig. It was pleasing as frag to see Straxus hauled off and the ride home had filled him in on what happened. What impressed him always was the manner in which Prime talked to their people. He had a deepness of greatness that always led him to find the right way to tell things to others. Considering earlier in the orn …

Prime and Magnus sat in the conference room as the door opened. Bon and Rampage walked in, hesitated a moment, then walked to a chair to sit down. It was silent a moment, then Optimus leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table top. "Thank you both for coming. I would like to tell you a few things that you deserve to hear from me before you hear them on the news. Its about the mission."

Rampage considered that. "Its about my brothers."

Prime nodded. "We did a flyover to scan them far, wide and deep. Razorclaw wasn't amenable and we had a disagreement of opinion. Because our ships were dreadnoughts, they were able to fire and land null rays on his base. It took actual fighting off the table, something that I favored in the end. We were able to get what we wanted and when we left we did so with Divebomb, Headstrong and Tantrum."

Rampage silently digested that news, then sat back. Bon stared at him with a slight worry. "Well, I'm glad they aren't dead. They **are** my brothers but we have nothing left between us if they remain the way they are. Thank you for that, Optimus."

Prime nodded. "We left Razorclaw because the vacuum in leadership that would create might spawn a real problem for all of us given the kinds of mechs he has attracted. His base was decimated. We bombarded it with EMPs."

Rampage grinned slightly. "He won't like that."

"We know," Magnus said. "We want to contain his menace and allow him to process the possibility that he will never be strong enough to be more than a minor irritant. With all of your brothers here, he will never be the danger as Predaking that he was before."

Rampage nodded. "He won't. We were unique, the most perfect combiner ever created. He had that power, the ability to mesh all of our own into one perfect will. We were … its difficult to explain. All of the others were rushed and foolish. They were just one glitch away from falling apart. With us, it was good, it felt good and even though most of us didn't like to do it … the loss of your personal self is not normal … when we were combined it was a beautiful thing. A feeling of power and oneness." He grinned. "I'm not the sort of mech who thinks about things like that but its the only way I can describe it."

Prime nodded. "I understand. The three will be put into stasis and kept in the high security quarantine section of the prison. I wanted to tell you myself because I value you greatly for your transformation and all that you bring to this colony. You are a very valued and greatly appreciated mech who does a lot of good for a lot of individuals. If there is anything connected to them that comes up or you find you have need, my door is open to you and we can discuss it."

Rampage nodded, then stood with Bon who took his servo. "Thank you, Prime. The idea of the old Rampage is in my processor but he feels like something I saw in a movie, not me. I am happy here, maybe for the first time in my life." He reached out and they shook servos. He shook servos with Magnus, then the two walked out.

"Predaking is one for the books, the history books," Magnus said as he glanced at his childhood friend and brother.

"Where all nightmares belong," Prime had said quietly …

Elita shifted on the couch as the seal was replaced by Optimus. "Here we go."

Magnus nodded.

"I am Optimus Prime ..."

=0=Unidad Terra 1

They were in a meeting about a convention that would last a week and would be attended by humans from Earth. About thirty countries would be represented with envoys that would discuss science and trade with the three human habitats, Unidad, Earth2 and Earth 1. Prima Station would have an observer but wouldn't participate. They were still too new to be more involved with anything but getting things progressing there. The Consulate was sponsor of the event.

Brandon Clark, Carly Spencer-Brooks, Sam Witwicky, Lois Morshower-Howell for the Resort and Owen Harris among others paused the conversation to watch Prime's presentation. The rumor mills were going and it would be good to get solid information.

James and Jason Daniels, Theodore Galloway and Beau Weaver were there with Owen to watch and listen.

"I am Optimus Prime. I am here today to update you on the mission that was undertaken two days ago and came to fruition late last night. As you know, there are several battle groups of pirates, privateers and Decepticons that have founded forts within the sphere of my influence. They are heavily monitored and we have placed a great deal of our power in place to deter them from causing trouble to us or to Cybertron.

"My sphere of influence is over 100,000 light years in a sphere around this system. Given that Cybertron is 800 light years from Earth and Mars, it places our vulnerable home world well within territory that we can easily defend. This sphere runs to the edge of the Bootes Constellation, a jump in defensive lines given the invasion some time past by the Decepticon Shrike and his battle group. We expanded the territory that we defend and monitor from that time and will do so again given the arrival of a new group inside the Bootes Barren.

"That group is lead by a mech named Polity who is the son of a senator who was involved with his family in creating the largest construction firm in the Empire. He is smart, educated, tactical, capable, knows how to build and creates amenities for his crews when they have a base. That makes him unique among Decepticon and pirate commanders, the care he takes of his ships and crews. They are loyal to him and he is loyal to them.

"At the moment, they are hemmed in and overawed by our show of power. We took with us two dreadnought ships, Tennyson and the newly arrived Paradisio. With Paradisio came four metrotitans, a hunter group of great and noble experience. They are Calamity, Relentless, Sunset and Sunrise. All of the Supreme vessels came with us, Omega, Kappa, Beta, Gamma and Xantium. 200 Seekers and ten battle shuttles rounded out the force.

"We scanned them and they had to allow it, something that we know will be a dueling point for Polity. However, we have accurate information of his base and force size. Because we were after that with him, we also sought that with our other two secured enemy forces in our zone.

"The first was Ominous of Slaughter City, a Decepticon commander with a large force near Caminus. The second was the Predacon, Razorclaw with a large force near Epsilon Eridani.

"Both forces are held in check by massive shows of force and excellent tracking by our military. Razorclaw's base fronts a demilitarized zone or DMZ that is guarded by metrotitans and dreadnought vessels. The base of Ominous is guarded by the dreadnought vessel, Clipper and both forces will be augmented by our new arrivals. Both intruder groups know that they would be annihilated by us if they made any threats and thus, they have been contained securely for a very long time. I expect that to continue.

"The base of Razorclaw was decimated as well as Ominous and it will be very difficult to come back from the level of devastation we left behind. When we left, we took prisoners who were being held by Razorclaw and turned them over to Warden Gee-Gee at the prison. Two of them were Straxus of Yuss and Emirate Xeon of Kaon. It was reported that Xeon had been killed by Megatron long ago, essentially sparking our civil war. Apparently, that information was incorrect and his recovery was a very great surprise.

"Both Straxus and Xeon are very dangerous mechs. They are being held for arraignment, assigned counsel and will be, if so indicted, held over for a Primal Hearing with Special Circumstances. So grave are the alleged actions and crimes attributed to both, there is no other platform through which justice can be served.

"I am aware that there are many among you with very real and deep grievances against one or both of them. I am asking you to put your trust in me that your hurts will face a tribunal where you will have your say and justice will prevail. I would conclude this with a very deeply felt sense of gratitude to our armed forces, our veteran soldiers, the Home Guard who accompany us now, our air force, the Seekers, under the able command of the Great Elder and Commander Starscream and all of the support teams who help get us get ready and toward our destination. Thank you very much.

"Information about this matter will be released as it is formulated. Thank you, Cybertron, Mars, the Local Group and all of the spaces where we live and work for your patience and support, It is the greatest task before me to keep you all safe. I extend that to Earth, our partners in all things. Thank you and good afternoon."

The screen flipped back to the Emblem of the Primes.

=0=TBC 7-9-2020 7-22-2020


	324. Chapter 324

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd7 324)

=0=Everywhere

"This is an interesting tactic. He took a chance that they'd break out and run everywhere," Owen said as the group turned back to their meeting.

"Prime doesn't do anything without a lot of thought. If he did this, it was safe, reasoned and doable," Sam replied.

"Did Bee go with them?" Lois asked.

"No. But he told me that it went better than expected. There was no fight. They neutralized the areas before going in," Sam said. "They used null rays and EMPs."

"Null rays," Owen said as he mused on the possibilities.

"Bee told me its like getting your soul separated from your body. You feel terrible, worse than that. The EMPs they used are beyond anything we have in human arsenals. They're big enough to take down everything with electronics for miles around them when they land and explode," Sam replied. "All electrical based equipment that is near enough to them is destroyed, everything but them. Its a frequency thing, I was told."

"Who are the two prisoners? Straxus and Emirate Xeon?" Galloway asked.

Everyone glanced at him, then Sam. He shrugged. "Someone terrible probably. Maybe war criminals. I heard something about Straxus and Tyke. I don't know much. No one wants to talk about it."

The meeting picked up at last.

=0=At Amma's house

Smokey sat at the table recounting the mission for his genitors, Moda and Tress. Dev and Smokescreen were there and listened with amusement as the kid animatedly and dramatically told everything.

"Xeon is bad news," Tress said. "I often saw him at the Bureau getting his bribes."

Moda nodded. "Xeon and Straxus. That last one has a lot to answer for concerning Polyhex. I often had to go there and it was bad."

"Well, both of them are in the brig because they messed with **OPTIMUS SLAGGING PRIME! **The deserved it. Couldn't happen to a worse pair of losers," Smokey said as he ate his dinner. Sitting on the counter catching his optics now and again, two pies were waiting. The sauce was in a pan in the warmer. Nothing like warm sweet sauce for his Amma's **BEST PIES IN THE UNIVERSE! **

It would be an amusing lunch break for the family. No one was prepared to tell Smokey about the next step in the Pursuit of a Degree for a Journeyman Job for the kid just yet. He had just graduated with his level one degree in general studies …

"Smokescreen the Younger of Praxus."

Herling called out the next name of the graduate from the list of level one degree earners so he rose to walk up the steps to the stage. The graduation was being held in the small theater where the public did their community plays. It was filled to the rafters with families gathered to watch their students receive their honors.

Smokey who was shining like a new penny climbed the stairs to great applause, walked to Herling and took the beautiful plaque that proclaimed him a level one general studies graduate. He shook Herling's servo, turned to the crowd and held it up. As he grinned and joked around there, Devcon, Smokescreen the Elder, Moda and Tress made dozens of snapshots for the family album.

Smokey danced down the steps, then walked to his family to sit. He gave them the plaque, they exclaimed over it with delight, then waited until dismissed to go to a restaurant to eat and celebrate. It would be a great moment for all.

Of course, neither Smokescreen or Devcon would tell his genitors about how he got onto Prowl's shit list and how he was given to Raptor for the duration. At least, they wouldn't fill his sweet genitors on the details.

Otherwise, it really was a great moment for all.

=0=That afternoon at Sparkling Day School, Terra, fifteenth floor, Conference Room 22A

They gathered, the elders, genitors, friends and connected individuals to get the word on the children. Prowl had come along so that Optimus would know what was happening not just to Halo and Orion but about the problem at hand. They gathered to stand along the wall or sit. It was tense and silent when Jarro, Roto and Herling walked in. Everyone greeted each other, the three sat, then it was silent again.

"Well, aren't we a jolly group," Roto said with a grin. "This isn't a funeral. Its a planning session about a problem. Tell us about home and him, Ratchet."

Ratchet relaxed slightly. "He's hurt and puzzled. He knows he has a problem. We don't make a fuss over it so sometimes what he says is a game. Some of his words are buzz words in the family now. What we don't want to have happen is trouble for him or anyone else for that matter who has a disability and has to deal with it. Maybe he'll grow out of it or not. We don't know. We just don't want extra problems because of this thing."

"What about his fitness reports and examinations, Ratchet? I know you're on that," Jarro asked.

"He's sound and high end in his construction. Optimal was what Ironhide wanted and optimal he is. He's sound everywhere but in the speech dimension. There's a glitch between his auditory intake, the processor area where sounds become words and meaning and his ability to speak responses or general conversation. Given that Halo has the same problem it would appear that there's a genetic component here.

"Apparently in that part of our CNA, both Ironhide and I carry the same defect or mutation. We're hoping as he and Halo gets older that we can get a better handle on his code. Right now their code is baby code, that is, simple and changing constantly as they grow. Its almost impossible to find any problem that's connected to an immature processor process that might be there because its so fluid and complex. Other than that, both of them are aces in their health and development."

"What about Praxus and Hero? Prowler? Can you compare their CNA to those three and find anything?" Roto asked.

"Been there, done that," Ratchet said. "I even had a code reader search for it but the code taken from both over the week we needed to run it changed so much every day that it made it basically useless. Its hard to find glitches in children, they grow so fast. Adults are easier. When they get Sunspot's age, its easier for children as well."

"Well, the problem is ever changing and we'll eventually figure this out. What we want to do now is work out a plan for bullying. What is his commentary of any on this problem?" Jarro asked.

"I was sitting with him this morning on the train to school ..."

"Ada, lou good me?"

"I good you," Ratchet replied to the little Ironhide botlet sitting on his lap.

He smiled brilliantly. "Lou good me? Lou love, I, Orion?"

"Always. Day and night, night and day," Ratchet sang off key to Orion's delight.

He laughed, then grinned his little pac man grin. "Lou good me. Good me, the shes." Then his grin faded. "Not good me, bad one."

"Are you and Han getting into fights?" Ratchet asked as he marveled that he hadn't been called to school in ages over mini-brawling with The Bad One.

He shook his helm. "No. He bad one."

"Which one?" Ratchet asked.

Orion thought a moment. "Topoo." He considered that, then laughed. **"I, ORION SAYED POO!"**

Ratchet laughed with him. "Who's Topoo?"

They took a moment to chuckle that Ratchet said poo.

"That one is a bad one. Is there another?" Ratchet asked as Ironhide agonized nearby.

Orion thought. "I not him good. Say? Sayed?"

"That's alright. Tell me about Topoo."

"Topoo bad one."

"Why?"

"He sayed I, Orion not talked good. I not good one."

Ratchet felt his gut sink.

Again.

This was the second time in nearly as many orns that the baby had said this. Ratchet hugged him. "You're a very good one. You're the best one." He glanced at Ironhide who was staring at Ratchet with pained optics. The other kids were in his hold having a party.

Orion stared at Ratchet. "I, Orion good one? I talkeded good? I not dumb?"

Both of them would need traction before they got to the school…

"Well, that's … not good," Roto said with emotion. "I find a lot of improvement with Orion. It's my belief that he's got a short circuit in his auditory and speech centers that scramble what he says. He can hear and understand things. He's bright, smart and able. What he finds he can say is jumbled. He unwinds his words and matches them to some format of coherence with a lot of practiced, learned skill. This does not reflect his intellect. He and Praxus could both use the Pioneer School Program and do well in it." Then he grinned. "I wouldn't if they left here but they would."

"Our little mechs are so tender and small," Ravel said with anxiety. He was sitting between Corr and Chan twisting his servos together with emotion. "They're so small, both of them. Praxus is so young, he's so gentle and quiet. I would fear that they might not succeed given their personalities, then feel a failure if they had to come back to Sparkling Day."

Most of the elders on both sides and Ironhide nodded.

"I hated the upset for Hero and she's much stronger in some ways than Praxus and Orion. She somehow was able to do this thing easier than I think the boys would," Alor said as the others nodded again.

"What's the plan, then, for Orion and these two little mechs? I'm assuming that they don't mean ill intent but being young have caused it anyway," Hard Drive asked as Delphi leaned against him tensely.

"We have a community rule program here. We have our goals and rules about our behavior and everyone learns them. They learn to respect differences and each other's unique characteristics. We want a broad band of comfort here for everyone. We have so many different kids with sub cultures, religions, family groupings and the like that its a good thing to learn how to get along.

"We have over 297 different languages and dialects among the population from all over Cybertron. Some of them have only a handful of speakers and some of the kids know only those languages. Our children come in all types, makes and models. We have severely disabled kids, kids with emotional traumas and some who were even shot. We have every imaginable child, happenstance and possibility here and thus we create an inclusive and protected space. All of our children learn to care for and about each other.

"The two children involved are new, refugees from Omega Base who came here three decaorns ago. They're small, easily scared and lived a hard life. We're working to integrate them into the group and this is part of their plan, to get along, to appreciate and understand others. Given their hardships, its not a smooth journey," Herling said.

It was silent a moment.

"Do you suspect this is a one off with them? I know we have to have a district plan for bullying. But these two children and Orion … do you see this as a continual thing?" Prowl asked.

"No," Jarro said. "I spent the past two orns watching them in class. They don't know all the nuances of interpersonal behavior. They lived rough with few niceties and need to learn how to behave around others who aren't going to shoot them or steal their food. Food is still a new thing for them, good food and plentiful. I didn't see them repeat the behavior with any of the other children with disabilities nor did I see them do it with Orion on two occasions they could have."

"That's good," Corr said as he glanced around the room with anxious optics. "Don't you think that's good?" he asked.

Springer who was leaning against the wall with a pensive expression squeezed Corr's shoulders gently. "I think so, Amma."

"We're putting the two little mechs on an individualized educational plan for their behavior and a couple of other things that will help them feel more at peace. They're going to be seeing Jarro for counseling, the two and their genitors until they sort this out and assign them to the counseling department here," Herling said as Roto and Jarro nodded. "Orion will continue with Roto and he will monitor and counsel the situation with him. We wanted to let you know and ask about Orion's end of things."

The door opened as Turbine walked in with a baby in his arms.

Orion looked at everyone, then smiled.** "ADA! ****ATAR! LOU!" **he said glancing around at everyone.** "LOU MY SHES! ****LOU CAMED! SPLIFF! BOING BOING! LOU COMED ME, ORION!"**

The room erupted in laughter as Turbine placed him on the table top. He stared around, then strode purposefully to Roto who hugged him even as he was hugged. Orion glanced around with a grin. "Why lou, Ada? My good. Not bad me."

"We came to see you. We like your form," Ratchet said as he sat back to smirk at his oldest youngest sonny boy.

"Lou like my me?" he asked as he patted his little fat chassis.

"I do," Ratchet said.

"Orion, how's school?" Appa Hardie asked.

Orion strode over to Hardie, then hugged him. "I good me, Appa. I good me. Lou good?" he asked.

Hardie snickered. "I am."

It took a moment for Orion to 'good' everyone and check on their own to him before he turned to Hardie again. "All good."

"Is it?" Hardie asked as he gently stroked Orion's tiny ped. "What's class like? Do you have a lot of friends and get along okay?"

Orion nodded. "Good me. I good them. Mimi, Bleu, my shes. I good to shes. Shes good me." Then he thought a moment. "Good me, dem. Bad one … he not good me. Not my she."

"Who's that?" Hardie asked.

Orion considered that a moment. "Bad one. Him comed here. Not seed him long. Him bad one. Him not good me. I cwied."

"You cried?" Hardie asked sympathetically.

Orion nodded. "I cwied. Then I, Orion pow-powed him."

"You hit him?" Hardie asked as he struggled to hide his grin.

"Him not good me. Not good she. I pow-powed him," Orion said emphatically. "I doed it." With that, he began a kata that defied description. It was half dojo kata, half Kaon Haka and half nonsense. He whirled to a stop, then staggered. Getting a grip, he turned to Hardie hopefully. "Lou likeded my thing?" he asked.

Hardie snickered. "I do. I always will."

Orion gripped his face and hugged him.

His nemesis bots were named Race and Taboo.

=0=TBC 7-11-2020 7-22-2020


	325. Chapter 325

The Diego Diaries: Zoom (dd7 325)

=0=Home again

They walked out of the building, then gathered together.

"That infant will be the death of me," Ratchet said.

"Well, he'll have a good home when you're gone," Prowl said smugly.

Huge hoo-haw greeted that, then everyone began to disperse. There were chores, touching bases with the jobs and the like. Prowl and Ratchet watched them go.

Prowl glanced at Ratchet. "Where are you going?"

"To the store. I have gaping maws to fill." Ratchet fell in step beside Prowl as they walked to the cab stand nearby.

"You really shouldn't talk about yourself like that," Prowl said.

Ratchet snickered as they climbed inside one. "Metroplex Station One, cab stand 2 please."

The cab started. "Metroplex cab stand 2. Estimated time of arrival in current traffic conditions is half a breem." The automated cab waited for a car to pass, then pulled out as Ratchet and Prowl relaxed. "This is the life."

Prowl nodded. "Our transportation system is going to be expanded. Two more tracks for the entire metro system."

"Six tracks now," Ratchet commented. "Nothing like that Uptown Funk, amirite?"

Prowl glanced at Ratchet with a look of intense pity. "You're never going to be normal."

"No," Ratchet said. "but I have a plan."

"No."

"The Squad Goes Camping. There."

Prowl glanced at Ratchet. "You believe that I would take my elders into the wilderness with you?"

Ratchet who was dazzling Prowl with a smile nodded.

"Oh, **frag** yeah," Prowl said. "We can get drunk and howl at the moons."

"Prowler, I do believe there's hope for you," Ratchet said as the cab turned down Terra Highway heading for the 'big roundabout' at the Tri-Cities Junction.

=0=Ironhide

He checked his desk, then walked out to the work room. The kids were busy and he had the rest of the orn off. Things were winding down and there was no activity being reported from either Razorclaw's domain or that of Ominous. The long distance sensor network that was now watching Polity reported nothing headed their way.

So far, so good.

He bade everyone a good afternoon, then walked out to the train platform and a short stroll up the stairs to the street. Glancing around, noting the crowds in the early afternoon, he watched the last battleship being towed to the Ready-Go flight line. All of them were on the turn around and ready to go again.

Huzzah.

What to do now, what to do…

He turned crisply and headed down the street. The bakery nearby, a new one in a tiny shop that made **REALLY FANCY** pastry was open. He would go there to get something that looked like a little croissant but was sweet and drizzled with the best kind of frosting.

He would get a lot of them.

He would eat them all.

He would regret nothing.

=0=At The Grocery in the Mall of Metroplex

Prowl and Ratchet walked in and got carts. The place was between rushes so the hunting would be good. Prowl was there because his cupboards were bare as well and the sun never set on infant appetites.

Also, Optimus would need replenishment of his secret candy stash.

They walked in side-by-side taking in the field of battle, then glanced at each other.

"See ya." -both

They broke like billiard balls, then headed toward their first strike zone. It would take a while to get things up to speed at both domiciles.

=0=Springer and Drift

They walked into the office and took their seats.

"That little kid is ours. Just in case anyone asks ..."

Drift grinned. "He's pretty tremendous. Topoo."

"Topoo, Taboo. Close enough," Springer said as he glanced at the work on his desk. "Here." He shoved it Drift's direction.

"I don't know why you give this slag to me. You were the one who went to school, not me. There weren't any where I lived. The next crate over at the dump was a brothel."

Springer stared at Drift without expression for a moment, then sat back. "You really like doing that don't you."

"What?" Drift asked as he glanced up with a faint grin on his handsome face.

"When are we going to do the town again?" Springer asked solemnly.

"When did we ever do the town?" Drift asked.

"We should. Maybe a boys night out," Springer said. "You and I can get … what is it that Niall once said?" Springer thought a moment, then grinned. "Oh, yeah. Bladdered."

Drift sat back with a grin. "Why stop there? How about this one … ramsquaddled?"

Springer smirked slightly. "How about squiffy?"

"How about it?" Drift said as both laughed.

"How about a boys night out then?" Springer asked.

"I will follow you."

Springer sat back with a small grin. "Is that so."

Drift nodded. "Wherever you will go. There isn't an ocean too deep."

Silence with a broadening smirk.

"Or a mountain so high it can keep me away."

Springer scanned for the words and played the song in his helm. Then he leaned forward with a smokey optic. Two could play this game. "So … I am your destiny?"

Drift smirked. "Maybe."

They would agree to boys night out. So would all the boys starting with Raptor.

=0=Aisle 44

Ratchet checked the candy against the store he had in his closet hideaway, one everyone knew about, the slaggers. Since they did, he had a decoy plan. He kept that one stocked with stuff he didn't like and hide the good stuff under the mattress of their berth in a small compartment he had made with transformed digits and a lot of luck. Filling the cart, he noted Prowl nearby.

That slagger was perusing the boxed candy offerings like they were invasion plans. He rolled up next to him. "Pick something, slagger."

Prowl gave him a baleful sniff of a stare. "I am buying candy for the First Disciple of Primus, you loon."

"You aren't 'buying' anything. By the way, what do we bring for food to the camping adventure with the old folks?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

"What old folks- oh. You're coming. I would suggest cream of wheat," Prowl said.

"Frag you, granny," Ratchet said. "Onward ho." He swished off with his cart heading for the meat department and as many easy to make things as he could find.

Prowl watched him go with a smirk. "Bring your frying pan, loon. We're going to need the entertainment."

=0=Around the phone tree

:Appa:

:What?:

:Where are you?:

:Cybertron. I'm finishing up for the down turn. Why?:

:Boy's night out?:

:**OH FRAG YEAH!**:

(An exchange of details and a halving of the calls needed to be made)

^..^

:Atar:

:What, Raptor?:

:Boys night out:

:When?:

:Tonight or tomorrow?:

:Tomorrow is better:

:Okay. You in?:

:I was born in:

:Okay. You're in. Will call you back. Get Sun, Jack, Steiner and Trooper. I'll get the others:

:On it:

^..^

:Sun. Jack:

:Here, Hardie. What's up?:

:Hardie, talk and I'll listen. I'm sorta involved here:

:How and with who?: -Hardie

:**HA!**: -Jack

:Boys night out tomorrow night?:

:Done deal: -both

:Good. Call you back in a moment:

^..^

"Who are you talking to?" Steiner asked.

"Just my brother. You done in there?" Jack asked as he held up the cowling on the engine of a shuttle that a youngling mech was looking at in a hangar at the airfield. He and Steiner had been passing by and saw the kid trying to lift it himself.

"I think so, Abba. Nothing looks wrong in there," the kid said.

"Well," Jack said as he lowered the immensely heavy cowling gently back into place. "That's because you're a natural at this. Right, Stein?"

"I can see that easily," Steiner said.

The kid brightened. "I'm building it myself. I have a kit and its something I always wanted to do."

"Those kits … that's good stuff. Are you going to have a mechanic spot check you as you go? They can show you a lot of good stuff," Jack said.

"That's a good idea, Abba. I don't know any-" the kid began.

"Well, now you do," Jack said as he glanced at a grinning Steiner. "We're your mechanic inspectors. You can't fly this fine machine until we give it a clearance. You need one for the permit to fly from a certified mechanic anyway."

"I do," the kid said with a big smile. "**THANKS!** I didn't know where to find one."

"The Private Pilot's Guild," Steiner said.

"You have to be mentored in. I don't know anyone who belongs," the kid said.

Steiner and Jack grinned.

"You do now," Jack said.

One more happy pilot would be spared an untimely death by two slaggers with sparks of gold. A nice sweet kid would be mentored by two old punters who would show him more than he ever hoped to know.

Win-win.

=0=Check out

Ratchet and Prowl both dragged two heavy laden shopping carts each to the check out, then leaned against them as they waited.

"Feeding the herd is taxing," Ratchet said.

Prowl snickered. "Tell me about it. Optimus eats and eats and … well, you get the meaning." He grinned. "He'd eat tar if I put it in front of him. He never complains."

"Good thing."

A jab to the torso took care of that.

"You tell your side of the squad and I'll tell mine. When do you want to go?" Ratchet asked.

"How about Second Friday? I have to get the mission report put together," Prowl said as he paused a moment to take a call. He grinned slightly, then glanced at Ratchet. "There's a boys night out being planned for tomorrow."

"I don't suppose it includes us, the little women in their lives?" Ratchet asked as he moved his carts forward.

"Apparently not," Prowl said. "It would seem that the boys made a squad, too."

Ratchet laughed, then grinned at Prowl. "We need to sleuth this bar hop and take incriminating images for the social media."

Prowl grinned. "Frag that." / ,,, winner, winner, chicken dinner .../ He snickered in spite of himself.

They moved forward again where their carts would be inventoried, bagged, then delivered to their doors at the appropriate times.

Sometimes technology was God.

=0=Telephono

:Sunstreaker:

:What, Appa?:

:Boys night out tomorrow:

:Oh **FRAG** yeah:

Seconds later ...

:Hey:

:What?:

:Appa Raptor wants us for boys night out tomorrow. Switch shifts, slagger, and come:

:I will, Sunstreaker. What about Blue?:

:Blue's part of Ada's squad. Let me know if you have that night off. **Do** it, Sideswipe:

:On it:

Even seconds-er later …

:Troop:

:Trooper here. That you, Sun?:

:The one and only:

:What's up?:

:Boys night out tomorrow. Be there or be sorry:

:Oh frag, yeah. Long time we haven't gotten drunk together:

:Is Scout in Ratchet's squad?:

:I don't think so. Our performance schedule keeps us pretty much sober, slag it:

:Bring Scout. Steiner is bringing Lissie. She has the same problem:

:How many are coming? **Who** is coming?:

:Well, I am:

:**BWAHAHAHA!** Who else?:

:Steiner, Flint, the twins, Raptor, Jack, Blackjack, Hercy and Kup, Springer and Drift. Ironhide will be there. I want Prime but he's on a call:

:If you can't touch base we can kidnap him. Won't be the first time:

:**BWAHAHAHA! NO ****IT WON'T****!** Will call ya back. Ta:

Trooper sat in his office staring at the composing computer he had pulled over to re-score a segment of a film soundtrack. He grinned. "Been a long time, boys. Can't wait," he said, then dove into the music again.

Later …

They sat together at a cafe gathering to chat after all the tension of the mission, Tagg, Kestrel, Styre, Stealth, Appa Ratchet and Chan. They were relaxing over a snack and tea when Hard Drive finally touched base with Tagg. He listened, grinned, then agreed. Glancing at the others, he leaned closer. "Hard Drive is organizing a boys night out excursion. He called and when I told him that you were here, he wants all of us to come."

**"THAT SOUNDS FUN!"** Appa Ratchet said with a laugh. He glanced at Kestrel. "What about you, Kes? Join us, too?"

Kestrel grinned. "I have a date this weekend so you have fun, all of you."

Tagg looked at Kes. "You do?"

"I do," Kestrel said. "Take Orion with you. He could use the fun. Perhaps a few of the titan mechs can go as well for support. Literally."

"The last time we did, Optimus had a great time," Tagg said. "He bowls like a champion even when he's over energized. You would be proud of him," Tagg teased.

Kestrel smiled. "I know. I've seen the video."

The cat was out of the bag.

=0-TBC 7-12-2020 7-22-2020


	326. Chapter 326

The Diego Diaries: Zooming (dd7 326)

=0=Around

The crowd at the Diner was the usual evening bunch as Drift and Springer sat down to order. They were not on the schedule for a couple of orns but they were going to ride out anyway. Someone found tagging near Earth2 and they wanted to see it. Hauser and his gang detectives had already photographed and analyzed it, putting it relatively firmly into the camp of the unknown shadow gang that had been in the colony since Christmas Surprise. They believed they immigrated with refugees from Omega Base and were regrouping here after seeking the lay of the land.

Sitting back to relax, Springer grinned at Drift. "What do you think about boys night out? We actually get to tie one on, too."

"I think its great. Someone has to stay sober. Who?" Drift asked. "Not that I plan to get drunk."

"It goes against your code?" Springer asked.

"Maybe." Drift grinned. "Hardie probably. I doubt that Sun and Jack will."

"Those two … we won the family lottery," Springer said as the food arrived. While they were being laid on the table, the heaping plates of their favorite things, Springer received a message.

The waiter walked off to do miracles elsewhere as he leaned closer to Drift. "I'm sending you the squad list." He did.

Drift grinned. "I like. Whose squad is it by the way?"

"Mine," Springer said. "Just don't tell Optimus. Or Ironhide. Or any of them. Let me have a dream."

"A little one? Your dream?" Drift asked with a chuckle.

Springer grinned. "Yeah. Its little and feeble, probably straight up wrong and misguided but its all I have."

Drift stared at him. "You have me."

Springer glanced up, his optics meeting Drift's. "I know," he said with emotional intensity. "Again, I win."

Drift grinned as they dug into their food. It would be a deeply compatible dinner between the two of them before they got up to go to the Stables and the nightly ramble around the colony.

=0=Proteus and Madura with Son

They walked toward the metro and a trip to the Halls of Order. There was a birthday of sorts, the much debated but ultimately agreed upon start of the Knights of Cybertron. A lot of individuals would be there who were around at about that time give or take a vorn or two and many would be the youngsters and families, Knights and acolytes that were there to do homage to those august beings. Star Saber and Dai Atlas were in town as well.

It would be packed out, children and babies would be everywhere and exclaimed over with friendships, the basis of many tenets of their group would be made, strengthened and renewed.

Madura was chatting about this and that project that he and a number of the bonds of Knights were working on, some of them teaching the history of the order and others the art. He was blooming in the new life and he was filled with activities both inside and outside of the home. His agoraphobia was still a slight thing, nervousness in tight groups such as rush hour trains but he left home with their baby to do what he was going to do even as Proteus worked at the Prison with rehabbing prisoners by working on their legal papers while working at the Halls of Order as a 'maintenance engineer'.

Both jobs were a source of pride to him.

As they walked down the steps to the platform below, Madura filled Proteus in on his camping sojourn into the Valley of the Mariner with The Squad. It would fill Proteus with great happiness when he did. They disappeared, all three of them into the early evening crowd.

=0=At a bachelor pad

He glanced around his bachelor apartment, a small but cozy and well appointed place where he lived because he 'wasn't a kid and didn't need to live at home, Ada. **BUT DON'T GET ME WRONG!** I'll come anytime you need me and I'll help you and Atar to do whatever you need but I'm sort of baching it at the apartment over in Iacon. Just call me and I'll be here … what's for dinner anyway?'

That kind of grown up.

He walked to the wash rack and checked himself in the mirror. He flexed this and that, checking his look carefully. He was going clubbing with Jolt and a couple of younger Autobots that he had shipped out with when the Commander took the relics and ran for it during The Fall. They were going to dance, drink and 'look for action'.

He made a note not to tell his Amma and Appa.

Or his Ada and Atar.

Or General Raptor.

Especially General Raptor.

He would make sure that **NOT ROD** found out, however.

That guy.

With a jaunt in his step, the hot youngling from Praxus who had an adoring and slightly over protective family, the youngling mech who would be about 19 if he were a human walked to his door, squared his shoulders, then stepped out. He would meet the boys at the Club and they would lay a patch from there.

It was partay time.

=0=At another pad

First Aid sat on the couch watching as Bee did his magic in the kitchen. He wasn't cooking. He was making popcorn with chocolate drizzled all over it. It was a new passion between them, that and binge watching series. They were going on the town tomorrow with the boys and decided to save their thunder for then. Right now, the new series were on and they had a lot to catch up.

Walking to the couch with a tray of drinks and all manner of snacks besides popcorn, Bee sat. "What do you think about the new Transformers series on Netflix? It starts July 30th."

"It looks good. Its set on Cybertron, though I don't recognize the place much. Why do all humans believe our world looks like a truck stop and auto body shop?" First Aid said as he handed Bee the remote.

"I don't know. Maybe they can explain why I'm not only always a mute but that I have a tea kettle helm. I'm not sure about the horns, Aid," Bee said as he turned on the monitor.

"I think you look good no matter what," First Aid said.

Bee grinned. "If you say so."

First Aid glanced at him. "I do."

The screen came up and they logged in. Bee grinned as he pulled up something called The Umbrella Academy. Apparently the second season was coming shortly and they both wanted to see if this was a good series to watch.

It would be.

=0=There

"**WHAT THE FRAG! GET IN HERE!"**

**"ADA! ATAR OW ME! ATAR BAD ME! I GOOD HIM! HE BAD ME!"**

Ratchet who was on the floor under the table with Halo, Hero, Prowler and Praxus for reasons they hadn't explained yet grinned as Orion ran in circles around the coffee table. He believed as long as it was between him and Ironhide that no one could catch him. All Ironhide had to do was bend down and grip his little pee pie helm.

"**COME HERE, INFANT! TIME FOR A BATH! THE TUB IS FILLED WITH BUBBLES AND BABIES! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" **Ironhide bellowed with a grin.

Sunspot who was standing by the table chuckled. **"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"**

Orion slammed on the brakes, glanced at Sunspot with a face almost too full of the possibilities of bliss, then turned to him. **"POT COMEDED ME!? POT DO ME ROUND!? I GOIN' HERE AND POT COMEDED ME!?"**

Hero glanced up at Sunspot from under the table. "He thinks you're going to chase him. He's very excited."

Ratchet snorted at the play-by-play, then glanced upward at Sunspot. "Get him, baby boy."

Sunspot smiled brilliantly. **"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, ORION!"**

Orion almost had a seizure at the greatness, then screeched. He ran in place a moment, then headed for the hallway that led to the berth rooms and the wash room beyond. Sunspot was after him and Spot was after Sunspot.

Ironhide watched him go, then grinned at the kids hiding under the table. "You think Ada can save you? **I AM IRONHIDE! I CAN GRIP PEEWEES WHEREVER THEY HIDE!"**

Earsplitting shrieks greeted that, then Prowler walked to Ironhide dragging his teddy bear. He smiled up at Ironhide, then held up his arms.

Ironhide grinned, then picked him up. Kissing his little helm, he smiled. "You're your own mech, infant. Never change."

Prowler patted his face. "We go to the tub, Atar?"

"We go there. You will, too," Ironhide said as he bent down to look under the table.

That was when two little femmes and a mech stampeded up Ratchet's chassis to grip his face all while shrieking with excitement.

=0=Up there

Little infants bobbed in the round claw foot tub that they bathed in every night. Sojourner, Solus, Miracle and Possibility were covered with bubbles and played with the toys that abounded at bath time. The three little mechs had showered and were working on the last bit of clean up that they had to make before lights out.

Sitting on a chair while Prowl sat on the floor beside the tub, Optimus watched the babies talk to each other and play sweetly. It was a beautiful moment for both of them after the mission, something longed for and peaceful. Footfalls greeted them as the three little mechs and their cat walked in to stand beside the two.

"All is up to snuff?" Prowl asked with a grin.

"It is, Ada," Rambler said. He grinned at the babies. "They love their tub."

"You can use it, too," Prowl said.

"We do." T-Bar smiled brilliantly.

Optimus chuckled. "Maybe you can lend it to me."

"Your ped might fit," Spirit offered as he looked at his father's gigantic foot. "Maybe."

"I wouldn't try," Rambler said with a grin.

"No, I would not try either," Optimus said with a grin.

It would be a very peaceful interlude before bed watching the children pour water over each others helms from their little bath toys.

=0=Elsewhere

"**WHAT THE FRAG! WHO GOT INTO THE COW'S FOOD!?"**

It was silent in the apartment as Alor and Scout glanced at each other, then Blackjack. Then everyone stared at Scout.

Scout stared at them, then got the most insincerely sincere expression on his face that he could manage. "Not me, Atar."

"Is that so," Blackjack asked as he held up a number of small Wetabix-shaped rolls of cow food. "What about this?"

Scout leaned forward to look at them, then stepped closer to Alor. He stared at his father without a word.

Alor and Blackjack who were laughing loudly off line glanced at him, then each other.

"You didn't do that?" Alor asked.

Scout considered his options, slim to none, then did what all tiny children would do in his place. He lied. Shaking his helm, he looked upward at his father. "No."

It was silent a moment, then Blackjack grinned. "Well, that settles that," he said as he put the little bundles on the counter.

Scout stared at him, then the food balls, then Alor, then Flipper, then his father, then his fingers, his father, his cow …

It would be a hilarious night at the BJ v Al v SCOUT household.

=0=Elsewhere

"Well, we appear to have options," Arcee said as she sat propped up on the berth beside an equally relaxed and comfortable Magnus. "You have boys night out tomorrow and we have a camping extravaganza with The Squad in the Valles on the weekend. What do you think about that?"

"I think you should do what you decide you want to do, Arcee. The Festival is Thursday and that will be a break between the bail hearings."

Arcee laughed. "I think so. I've never been arrested for drunk and disorderly with Prowl. Now Ratchet ..."

"Are you insinuating that you had a life before me?" Magnus asked as he glanced down at her with a grin on his handsome face.

"No," Arcee said loyally. "We both know life started when we bonded."

Magnus grinned as he chose his armor for the video battle that they were having together on the big berth room wall monitor.

"For you," Arcee said.

He glanced at her, then laughed. "You may be right."

Elsewhere, to be continued …

=0=TBC 7-13-2020


	327. Chapter 327

The Diego Diaries: To Be Continued … (dd7 327)

=0=Clubbin'

He reached the club in Retriades that most of the younger military set frequented. It was going well when he arrived, grabbed a beer at the bar, then cruised into the lounge and dance area to check out the scene. It was pretty packed with singles and mostly singles cruising the other (mostly) singles. Everyone was here to get laid and some of them weren't very subtle about it. He glanced to the far end of the place and spotted the set he ran with. Walking through the bump, jump and grind, he reached the table and pulled up a chair.

"Where you been?" Jolt asked. He was sitting with someone who had his arm around him. He was a good looking former Decepticon who worked at the steel mill in Industrial Park City 7 and was known to be a sport.

"Getting here was slow. Everyone seems on the town tonight," Smokey said.

"Its Festival in two orns. Everyone's getting their sin on." A big mech grinned at him, a handsome guy with nice shoulders. He wore an Autobot sigil, was someone who was in the military and worked for the Watch as well from his tattoos. The rest of them indicated that he was single, had been around and matched nicely with his scars.

Smokey grinned at him. "Then I came to the right place."

The big mech laughed as others joined them, most of them paired up or young bonds. The only two sitting there without an arm draped around someone was Smokey and this guy, Barillo.

It was going to be an interesting night for everyone.

=0=Up there

"Little fraggers. I never thought they'd go to bed," Ratchet said as he collapsed on his chair.  
"Me neither," Ironhide replied. "What's this slag about you and your hen group going camping in the Valles?"

"Hen group?" Ratchet asked with a brittle smile tinged with blood lust.

"Slagger. Fill me in," Ironhide said as he ducked a fist.

"Well, fragger, we're going to tent up in the Valles, get ripped and throw mini-cons off the cliff sides," Ratchet said. "There's a big group going there to get blasted and I thought it might be a refined moment of etiquette if we helped them fall down the mountain side. I'll be there to weld them back together." He smiled again. It was scary.

Ironhide stared at Ratchet with the willies running up and down his central strut. "A mini-con group?"

"In the campground next to ours," Ratchet said. "I have a plan to get one of those giant tents where everyone can sleep inside, then pillow talk all night long. We can pitch beer bottles out the door and eat junk food. They deliver to the Valles campgrounds you know."

"I didn't," Ironhide replied. "Could have used it in the past."

A fist connected with the side of his helm. His helm jerked, then settled on his short neck and wide shoulders once again. Ironhide frowned at Ratchet. "Slagger."

"Why, Ironhide … you say the 'nicest' things," Ratchet said as he batted his optical ridges.

"Couch?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"You have to ask?" Ratchet said as he batted them again.

=0=Up there

"And that's what Ratchet decided might be fun," Prowl said as he rested in Prime's arms. They were lying on the berth in the dark after putting kids to bed, checking the sit-rep and throwing caution to the wind. Three big cartoons of ice cream lay on the floor, empties sacrificed to the First Disciple of Primus and his squeeze toy.

"It does sound fun," Optimus said with a chuckle. "That mini-con business … it might get tense."

"I can kick," Prowl said with a grin. "It might be like playing golf with your feet."

Prime chuckled. "By the way … Magnus just told me that Crater District 6 is finished and standing by for inhabitants. Nearby it … just down the way from the junction to Hillside Mausoleum in an eighteen hole golf course complete with the various obstacles that are present in such constructions."

Prowl grinned. "Alligators? Quick sand? Who designed it? Wheeljack?"

"I hope not. I'm thinking of playing the first round there tomorrow on our rambles," Prime said.

"You'll ace it because … what is it Smokescreen the Younger and Much Dimmer likes to say … you're** SLAGGING OPTIMUS PRIME!"**

They both howled, then they didn't talk anymore.

=0=On the road

They rode toward Earth2 after making the rounds of the Consulate and Unidad. Everything was jake there so they continued onward toward the domain of Owen Harris. The tension had lessened between the Watch and the installation since the murder of the two human mercenaries. They were still getting sued, Autobot Nation, in the courts on Earth and the case was still pending here. The two were still in jail and all was at stand off.

"What about tomorrow night?" Drift asked as they loped along side-by-side. "I heard Ada has a bash in the Valles with a mini-con encampment next door to their own by the way. Just so you know.."

"That sounds like fun," Springer said with a grin. "Are we still detailed to watch them when they go off and get liquored up?"

"I think we are," Drift said with a smirk. "Until they say no, I think we're on the hook."

"Great," Springer said. "Better pack your ruck sack, sport. Something tells me we're going camping this weekend."

They picked up speed as they headed toward their destination looming ahead in the inky darkness of Martian night.

=0=Clubbin'

They danced together, Barillo and Smokey. Barillo was fun, liked to fight, liked good looking mechs and had a million stories. He was from Nyon like Hot Rod, though he didn't know Roddy personally. That part was okay because Smokey unloaded on him about what a jerk Roddy was, etcetera, etcetera, **ETCETERA!**

Barillo who had deduced someone had his little spark broken listened with a grin to Smokey bitch. He was a real good looking kid, this one, and something about him reminded Barillo of someone else. Then he found out. This was Devcon's only grandson.

Oops.

=0=Monastery

He stood on the platform watching the velvet night sky filled with stars and the wavering light of the colony below. They spread out all over the dark plain, the lighted habitations, their intensity seemingly blinking in the thin cold air. The lights weren't but the effect was interesting.

That is, it would be if you hadn't lived as long as this mech who had seen, been and done it all.

Cyclonus considered the week ahead. They would have their part in the processional to the Temple where the Solemnities would commence. He had a place in the group as the Master of the Monastery of the Clavis Aurea. It filled his spark with pride. That the monastery in Upper Tetrahex on Cybertron was getting repaired at an ever increasing rate and that the chambers below that were repositories of their nation's genius and the Guiding Hand were closer to accessing made him feel especially good this night.

Their school was thriving. So were the children. They were in 'normal' families and having a life that was filled with opportunity, fun and freedom. It took a long time for the children to understand that they had choices, could do fun things and be happy. The concept of play and fun was actually foreign to them. It wasn't part of the Functionalist Council's plan of acceptable activities. Once they learned, the Monastery was a different place.

They worked hard in their classrooms learning things under the masterful and watchful gaze of experts in counseling and teaching traumatized and abused children. It was so quiet before when they were still with their families. But now since getting homed with families attached to the Monastery, they were as different as night and day. They made noise, laughed, chased around and played. They came to him with things they made, held his servo when he sat in the library listening to them hear stories read to them by the Master of the Scriptorium and gave praise to their art.

They loved him, it was clear and though this was a strange thing at first for a maniacal marauder and lifelong adherent to the austere Way of the Guiding Hand, he had learned to appreciate it a lot. They were pure. Their energy and light was brighter each orn and he was fascinated with their growth. They were his charges and he would do his duty. That he liked to do it was a surprise.

Down below, the colony was getting ready to go into communion with the Powers and The One. He felt it in the air, the excitement. He had met them in the trials of the miscreants that were taken away to reform themselves and it was a life changing experience to see the gods that he loved, respected and admired so much. He envied Prime his access to them. He was glad to have been there for that singular honor.

He gazed at Phobos in orbit, then turned to walk inside. It was cold, the night was deepening and he was ready to turn in. All was well in his spark.

The monk's door closed behind him.

=0=In an apartment in Earth2

"So we won't be able to leave the habitat," Rain asked her dad as she sat with friends of the family who worked here, her brother, Rick and her mom and stepdad, Mariah and Kyle Davis. Dinner had been had and they were chatting and relaxing given the week ahead.

"No. The colony is pushing 135,000,000 colonists. We would be run over out there in that mob. We have a better observation post here," Owen said.

"Besides, you kids can help us with the party. We're having a lot of important guests and I want all of you on your best manners," Mariah said. .They were having a lot of dignitaries, celebrities and other important individuals of fame spend the holiday at Earth2. It would be a week of parties, excursions and meetings with the senior Autobots. It was going to be a big event.

"Annie Lennox and the Epps kids get to go. Can I go with them?" Rain persisted.

"I doubt it," Rick said as he sat beside Cam Frazer. Frazer's parents were also present. "This is their holiday. You aren't Cybertronian and they are."

"So what?" Rain persisted. "If they allow it can I go?"

Owen grinned. "They won't allow you but sure. If they allow you, yes, you can go."

They wouldn't allow it.

=0=Early in the morning in front of an apartment

Barillo held up a tipsy Smokey as he reached his door.

Turning to the big mech, Smokey grinned. "You coming in?"

"No. You're slammed," Barillo said as he opened the door and gently pushed Smokey inside. He led the kid to his room, then got him on the berth. "Sleep it off, Smokey. I had fun but I can't stay."

"Why not?" Smokey said as he struggled to sit up.

Barillo grinned at him. "Well, you're slag faced for one. For another, your amma would cut my bearings off."

"My amma?" Smokey said through his haze.

"You're Devcon's grandson," Barillo said. "Sleep it off. I had fun, too." He started for the door, then left quietly.

Smokey watched him go with dismay, then lay back in defeat. "Slag," he said. "Slag, slag, slag."

Then he fell into the sleep of the very drunk.

=0=TBC 7-14-2020

For my sweet AMB. I heart you. Happy Birthday. :D

Jake: A boy's name or what you say when things are great: "Everything's jake here." Slang.

monk's door: In medieval cathedrals, they have the huge doors that let you in. Usually beside it is a smaller door that was usually used by those entering. It was easier and kept the heat inside if you didn't have to open the big ones. Usually it wasn't ornate but it could be and it was usually shorter in height than the monks. That way, you were humbled before you even entered the place, bowed and ready to be penitent before you entered.


	328. Chapter 328

The Diego Diaries: Uh … (dd7 328)

=0=In the CMO's office listening to the news …

**:HARDIE!:**

=0=In the Citadel in Iacon, Commanding Officer's Office

After nearly tipping backward off his desk chair, Hardie replied calmly. **:WHAT, ****RATCHET****!?:**

:Have you seen the news?:

**:NO! WHY!? ARE YOU UNDER ATTACK!?:**

:Uh, not really. Just look at the news:

"Varl, please turn to The Hourly News channel," Hardie said.

Varl, an aide from Upper Tetrahex did so and all of the mechs and femmes in his office stopped their work to watch.

Hardie did as well. "Oh, frag," he muttered. Sending a mass text to everyone, he got replies back.

General distillation: **"WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

=0=Moments later walking into the Ops Center

Ratchet walked to the table where Prowl sat, then pulled a chair to join him. "Uh, I have a question."

"Okay. Maybe," Prowl said as he glanced up.

"What does your internal chronometer say?"

Prowl stared at him. "Why?" he asked as he checked. "It's First Wednesday."

"On the human calendar?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl sat back, then nodded. "July the 14th."

"What does the chronometer on the wall over there say?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl glanced at it, then sat up straight. "July the 15th. What?"

"Your chronometer syncs with the ships. The ships took an orn backward in time because it synced with Caminus. The EMPS and null rays can interfere with them as well. You never reset." Ratchet said.

"Since when?" Prowl asked.

**"SINCE YOU NEVER COME IN FOR YOUR AUTHORIZED FITNESS CHECKS AND SYSTEMS UPGRADES, THAT'S WHEN!" **Ratchet's vibrato laden foghorn voice nearly peeled paint off the walls as everyone in the Center jerked with surprise. He smiled brilliantly, then sat back. "Slaggers. None of you **EVER COME IN!**"

Prowl stared at him. Then he flinched again. "Festival starts in eight joors."

"That's right. No boys night out. I'm WIFI-ing a makeshift fix for the chronometer to everyone. I suspect that no one checked the time and date given that Hardie was organizing the bar hop. Really, you should know better than listen to old geezers like that."

Prowl smirked. "Slagger. I'm out of here. I'm so far behind. I thought we had another orn."

Ratchet rose. "That's your problem, Prowler. You were thinking."

Prowl slapped him all the way to the door and out to the road.

=0=Grapevine

**:WHAT THE FRAG, SUNNY! I CHANGED ORNS FOR THIS AND NOW I'M GOING TO REALLY HAVE TO PAY TO GET ANOTHER ONE!: **

:No you don't, stupid. You would have gotten this one off anyway but for two joors on duty for the Festival. You can trade again later on:

[Silence]

:Don't call me stupid, stupid:

^..^

"**OH MY WORD! IT'S TOMORROW!? I DON'T HAVE A SLAGGING THING DONE!"** -everyone

^..^

"What was that and what was it about, Troop?" Scout asked as he sat at his desk checking dialog for a movie rewrite as Trooper took an off line call.

Trooper who was laughing glanced at his bond. "Apparently the away teams had a glitch on the mission and thought today was yesterday. They lost an orn when their internal clocks didn't reset to Martian time."

"Well, its like Ratchet says. No one will come in for physicals. That sort of tiny stuff can get off kilter easily. EMPs. Did they say they used EMPS and null rays on the mission?" scout asked as he glanced at his bond.

Trooper nodded. "They did. That stuff starts the moment it leaves the torpedo tube. You can't help but get fragged up with that amount of radiation and electronics interference."

Scout nodded. "No boys out for you tonight, buster."

Trooper grinned. "Nope."

^..^

The Temple was beautiful and ready for the Solemnities both here and on Cybertron. When the Blessings were finished on Mars, the party would go to Cybertron to hold a ceremony there and to consecrate the finished rebuild. The Temple was a testimony to the artisans and the determination of all to have it done in time for this and having Prime come to hail it was going to be a huge boost to the population.

The priests bowed to Lauren who had come to inspect things. "We are ready, Eminence, when you come with the Prime and his party."

"You are," Lauren said in his joyous manner. "I am so proud of you all. You have done us all such a splendid achievement. Blessings to all who come here and blessings to you who will greet them."

The priests were very, very happy and pleased as they stood in the giant room together. Nearby ready to receive holographic imagery, the spaces where the Allspark and the Well of Allsparks were supposed to be were strangely darken. It was a very lonely thing to see, the Temple without Them. Whether They would ever come back here again would be in the hands of The Powers.

^..^

"Tie, have you got the children's food ready?" Ravel asked as he and Docker finished the dinner all would share.

"Its in the cooler by the fridge, Ravie. We better eat. Everyone expects us at the corner in a short while," Tie said as Appa Ratchet nodded.

Appa Ratchet glanced at Tie. "I think we better stay sober. We're cutting it fine here with Festival and all."

"What do you mean, Tie?" Corr asked.

"We're clubbing," Ratchet said. "Hardie wants us at the corner tonight."

"But tonight is the start of the Reflections," Corr replied.

"I thought it was strange going out on this night but it sounded fun," Tie said as Ratchet nodded. Then the message arrived from Hardie.

"Oh," Tie said with a chuckle.

^..^

Ironhide walked into the apartment with a pile of take out that was hard to see over. The kids were there looking after the babies. The animals bounced off the walls as they watched Ironhide set the boxes on the table. As he did Ratchet walked in.

"What's that?" Ratchet asked as he walked to the table to look into the boxes.

"Dinner. Load up. The siren goes off at midnight and we can't eat again until the next night. Slagger.** YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US!"** Ironhide glowered at Ratchet.

Ratchet glowered back. **"YOU PILE OF TIN PANS! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!?"**

"**FRAG THAT!"**

Little kids stood on the floor or were held in the arms of big kids, all of them watching with their own solemn expressions their genitors argue. It was a strange sight to see. The aura of humor that always happened other times was buried under a pile of stress.

"Ada?"

Ironhide and Ratchet froze, then turned to the kids.

Fireball was looking at them with anxiety. "Are you mad at each other?"

Ironhide and Ratchet glanced at each other, then the kids. All of them were silent but Fireball looked scared. "No." -both of them

Moments later …

They sat on spread out blankets by the big window overlooking the airfield and in the distance, the prison. The room was darkened but the illumination was fine given the amount of it that streamed in from the outside. Food boxes, plates and cups were front and center as they 'picnicked' in the living room. Everyone was relaxing, eating and telling stories.

"Ada, I, Orion likeded this. Do this with shes?" he asked comically.

"Yep," Ratchet said with a grin. He was leaning against the couch with his plate in hand. "We have to eat up and a lot, your old pa and me. We're fasting. You infants will be fed during the orn. Ammas and Appas took care of it."

"We can fast, Ada," Quasar said as the other two nodded.

Fireball who was helping Halo eat glanced at Ratchet. "We want to honor Them, too."

"You do every orn just by being alive and happy," Ironhide said. He frowned at Ratchet. "Old iron pants here wants me to starve though. **A MECH COULD STARVE WAITING FOR THE SIREN TOMORROW!"**

"Aw," Ratchet said. He quivered his lower lip. "Aw." He glanced at the kids. "Aw?"

The kids getting the family joke immediately glanced at Ironhide. "Awwww." -all of them

Ironhide smirked as he helped himself to more food. "Slaggers. I'll remember that at Christmas Surprise."

Huge laughter greeted that.

=0=The Emergency Command Center at Fort Max

He walked in, the designated mech for the siren during Festival. He had pressed it on the tower of Fort Max from orn one and it was his until he wanted to retire the duty. Hell would freeze over before he ever would. It made him proud to be the one who did it. Walking to the command table nearby, he pulled a chair, then sat. "Looks like a cold night."

Everyone agreed.

"I heard a funny rumor. Someone told me that Prime and half his family were going on a pub crawl tonight."

Everyone laughed.

No one believed him. He didn't either.

^..^

Springer and Drift rode with their posse through the colony checking arrangements for those who would come to the Temple District and those who would go to the designated sites where it would be broadcast in holographic form. All was well in order including the traffic flow patterns. No vehicles would be allowed in The City from now until two orns after Festival to allow for pilgrim pedestrians.

"We'd be getting loaded about now," Drift said as they walked back to their horses after chatting with guards who would rotate like everyone else already was throughout the Empire. Two joor shifts, then off for the rest.

"My clock was stuck. Appa said EMPS and nulls at that proximity are likely the cause, that and skipping physicals. I'm leaning toward the bomb stuff," Springer said as he climbed back up on his horse.

"Sounds sexy," Drift said quietly as he mounted his.

Springer laughed. "Come on. I have someone coming over to detail us for tomorrow."

"At the house?" Drift asked as they began to ride out to the horse trail they used that paralleled the highways, one built for pleasure riders and the Watch.

Springer glanced at him. "Yeah. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Drift laughed as they galloped onward into the gathering, deepening night.

^..^

The last call was made to everyone coordinating everything for the next orn. Hoots were had for the glitch in the system and the plan revised to party the orn after Festival. It might make the deeply religious scandalized to see the First Disciple of Primus barhopping the orn after the holiest one of the calendar year, but that was their problem. A mech had to have fun.

^..^

He stood on the balcony staring into the night sky and the glorious lighted sights all around him on the ground below. The glittering miracle of Aerie Hill could be seen in the distance as well as the Monastery and the Resort. All was well, it was incredibly beautiful and he only felt traces of Them in his auric field. The Matrix was taking Its time but he felt something significant was going to happen the next orn.

Prowl slipped out after putting the last child to bed. He paused beside Prime waiting for him to say something. He could be at the Matrix for all he knew.

"Are they asleep?"

"Mostly," Prowl said. He glanced up at Optimus. "Anything?"

"Nothing but the feeling tomorrow will be an important orn," Optimus replied.

Prowl felt a thrill in his extremities. He gripped his servos to relieve tension, then turned to Prime. "Sorry about the field trip to jail."

Optimus laughed. "Stuff happens."

"I heard a much more vulgar version of that from Lennox a time or two," Prowl replied. "My family is beside themselves about attending. Amma and Appa are detailed to the maximum effect."

"I am glad they are and can come. This is about family, the bigger one and the smaller. Our people need comfort and possibilities. We have stirred the hornet's nest with our mission but it had to be done. Polity throw a cocked hat into the mix. We cannot be anything but vigilant anymore."

Prowl nodded. "I know." He turned to face the view beyond, his servo in Prime's as they waited for the clock to tick down.

=0=Fort Max Communications Tower #1

He climbed the steps to the platform in the dark cold night of Mars. This was home and he was a happy mech. His family was waiting for him, proud that he would do this. They made sure that everyone knew it was their boy that did. He grinned as he opened the box, counted the moments down, then pressed the button.

A siren rang out, rolling away to places close and far in the Colony of the Last Prime of Cybertron. Humans, Hu-An and Cybertronians both here and throughout their empire would know that the Reflections had begun. No one would eat again but those who chose to until this siren sounded again.

The Festival of Primus had begun.

=0=TBC 7-15-2020

HI, MOOSE HONEY! BON APPETIT! :D:D:D


	329. Chapter 329

The Diego Diaries: The Reflections (dd7 329)

=0=Up there

They gathered at the house, endless numbers of family and friends, many to walk in the Procession to the Temple and others just to shoot the slag before leaving to their saved spots to watch and wait. Styre and Stealth sat with Venture and Miler, both of them in a state of nervousness at the honor of being part of the family of the Prime, thus part of the procession. In another set of chairs, Zenith and Shadow waited as well. The two groups had met and dined together but nothing more than small talk sufficed between them. Things were going to be tense when it went beyond that but for now, good manners prevailed in the family.

Ratchet who had wrangled kids to their spots in the holds of their ammas and appas turned to the crowd at that moment, then smiled brilliantly. "I'm so glad you came to see me."

An avalanche of slag greeted that as the group turned to the door. It opened as Prowl walked in, stopped to stare at everyone silently, then he walked back out.

Ratchet laughed loudly.** "GET IN HERE, COWARD!"**

Prowl stepped back in with a bemused expression of almost but not quite high caste superiority on his handsome face. He wasn't stupid enough to make a real solid one. Most of the slaggers in the room could tell the tale of robbing and beating the crap out of those who tried in the past.

Perhaps all of them.

Raptor included.

He was a wayward child at best.

"What brings you to this place where, obviously, everyone of any stature meets and greets?" Ratchet asked.

"We're due to go, fragger," Prowl said with a smug expression. "Time to go make headlines for the next few orns. You're welcome."

Miler stood with a sweet expression on his handsome face. "Come on, fraggers. My son says we can go with him. He'll allow it this time."

It was a beautiful thing to see Prowl wilt under the barrage of his sweet ada's sly wit. **HUGE** laughter greeted that as he was passed by those heading out for their places on the appropriate floor. He studiously avoided his own families' optics as they passed by.

Ratchet waited to walk out with him. "Well played, Sherlock."

A fist to the gut took care of that.

=0=Up there-er

Optimus stood on the balcony watching the sun shine brightly on its upward journey over the mound of Olympus Mons. It was cold and beautiful. It was also reasonably quiet as everything everywhere but medical and emergency came to a halt for one full orn. There were no flights today. The humans everywhere were limited to their habitats if they weren't part of the Family group and the Hu-Ans were already in place with the family to enjoy this, a wondrous event for everyone.

He would walk out shortly and with each floor he went down a group would follow him until everyone was lined up in the lobby to go down the several mile main roadway of The City, Metroplex Highway One toward the Temple District. He felt light but expectant. Something in him was expecting something different, something big and he felt the slight nerves of someone who might be surprised.

Hopefully, it would be a good one.

A clock rang in the apartment so he walked to the door, slid it closed, then gathered himself. The Matrix was mellow, smooth even, as if It held the secrets to come. He knew it didn't. It was the portal, not the port. He would sail his ship across the silvery waters of the Matrix until he came to the places he was meant to see. Nothing he ever planned was what happened. They showed him what he needed to see and know. Always in allegory, always hidden in riddles and clues, he was then expected to sort it out. It was one of the most important things he did, to read the signals of The Powers and The One properly.

That he always did made him holy in the optics of The People. The only one who ever did as well as Optimus was Guardian Prime.

He walked to the door, squared his shoulders, then opened it. Elite Guards snapped to attention, all of them drawn to the charisma of holiness that came from Prime on this orn. The Matrix was making Itself felt and even they could tell it was so. He nodded to them in his distracted manner, then walked to the elevator. They filled it and another, then down they want. As they passed each floor, another joined until everyone was down in the lobby in order.

Sitting on horses outside, Drift and Springer waited. Down the way on every surface, in every place possible, the most visible of 17,000,000+ Cybertronians were waiting, watching for him to come. It was surreally silent as they stared down the way to the tower. The rest of the billions who would be watching would do so on media devices on many worlds.

Optimus glanced around, noted that Turbine was with him, then they stepped onward. Behind him would come his family, personal and extended, then everyone else who represented some part of their life here and in the Empire. The priests of Simfur, elders from Cybertron including Seers and Functionalists who were unjustly branded would join all the others as they followed him to the Temple itself.

It would take a while to get there.

=0=The Prima Station of Cybertron

They crammed into the theaters and the auditorium to watch the processional and the event that was the most important to everyone who was Cybertronian. It was quiet mostly though children would point and ask questions. The colors and types of Cybertronians on screen was amazing. Huge ones towered in the background while others walked with Prime. The procession was silent, solemn and beautiful. They slowly walked along and as they did mechs and femmes would run out of the crowd to touch Prime, then scurry back.

Apparently, never in the year would Optimus Prime be more holy than he was now. He was the First Disciple of Primus and bore the Matrix which held a spark of Primus Himself, a concept that was still a learning curve for most humans. They did understand dignity, power and intelligence. It was evident to anyone watching this that Optimus Prime had boat loads of all those qualities. They radiated out of him as he strode slowly along, allowing his people to see him, to see the meaning of him and to touch him if they wished.

There wasn't a human on the station that didn't want to be one of those individuals today.

=0=MCA

"This is the Processional where the major players and representatives of every part of Cybertronian society accompany the Prime to the Temple where he goes inside to seek insight and answers to questions and problems that might be important to The People," Johannes Boyko said. He was a N.E.S.T. official from the Ukraine who was on duty with the EU office of Global N.E.S.T. He was delegated to give the commentary of the event after getting a thorough briefing from Mikaela Banes, Mick Murphy and Warren Roberts.

"Each segment represents a constituent group, then," a commentator asked.

Boyko nodded. "Yes. The Great Elder and the other Seekers represent Seekerkin and the air forces of the Empire, some of the priests are here from Cybertron and will be part of the ceremony there. Commander Turbine represents the Elder Clan, the oldest organized group among The People. They have massive prestige in their society. The military is represented as are other civilian groups, each of them showing onlookers how much they're valued now.

"In the past, there was little value placed on workers but now everyone has a place at the table. No one is left out. Among the newest groups here are the Immortals, those who fought in the first war to free all the Cybertronian people from their first oppressors. They're incredibly honored and some of them are tremendously old. They will be waiting at the Temple for Prime. There are over 1,200 recovered Immortals of which 450 are here, with the rest at Simfur on Cybertron."

"What can you tell us about when Prime's inside the Temple? What determines the amount of time he's there?" a panelist asked.

"It depends on the quest. It takes the time it takes. Sometimes its short or its long. I was told that he brings the concerns of the nation with him and seeks answers through the Matrix. I can't tell you what that is in any details but he carries it on his person and its the conduit that he uses to get information and assistance, wisdom and knowledge from the Pantheon and others who they believe assist them in their lives," Boyko replied.

"Their religious and philosophical beliefs are a taboo for us mostly. What can you tell us about these individuals?" the same panelist asked.

Boyko considered that. "They don't have to have faith. They don't have to just believe what they believe. The Pantheon they support and get support from actually exists and the planet they live upon is the actual body of their warrior god, Primus. Cybertron is the actual body of Primus who not only created them and still does but looks after them as best He can within the limits of their free will. There's no faith component in their existence necessary."

"Here he comes now," the moderator said as the scene on the monitor changed to show the street that led from Prime's tower to the Temple beyond.

=0=There

He stepped out into the street with his mechs, the Elite guards who with their black paint schemes and silver embellishments looked amazing. They followed on each side of him as an honor guard, leaving enough room for pilgrims to reach him as he passed by. He stared at the sun a moment, then began to walk forward. The Guards followed and so did a long stream of individuals who represented everyone and their aspirations, dreams and groups.

Prime led the way, his treads clearly heard in the deep silence of the crowd. A light breeze snapped the banners that showed the servos of The One holding Cybertron and the others, the Emblems of the Primes, Cybertron, Mars, combos with Earth and other important symbols of unity. The sun was bright but the air was cold. Children sat on shoulders to see him or were held up by their elders. Cameras flashed and a murmur now and again could be heard.

Prime slowed nearly to a stop as a very elderly couple tottered out of the crowd to walk to him. They bowed low, then touched him, their tiny servos lingering on his arm a moment as he leaned down toward them before they bowed again, then backed up as best they could to return to their family who would help them. They were so old school that they didn't turn around to walk back because of the insult to Optimus that they felt that would be.

Optimus nodded to them, waiting until they were back in the embrace of their family before he continued onward. His family followed him including an awestruck Styre and Stealth. Zenith and Shadow were there along with everyone else including the families of Bos, Reflector and Co-D. Walking with Sunstreaker was Silverbow and her bear. She was holding his servo for a bit, then he picked her up to carry her to the area where all of them would stand and wait for Prime.

The sound of horse hooves could be heard as down the way Springer and Drift rode at the end to represent the Watch and all emergency and security personnel who weren't soldiers. The lights of the giant titanic cities all over the great plain flashed silently in tribute to Optimus and the moment.

He made his way and about halfway down he looked upward toward the buildings that bordered the street. They were packed out, the rooftops and the windows with those who watched him with expectation and silence. He felt their hopes and dreams, their curiosity about the process and the outcomes hoped for. He felt it, too. When this was finished and the blessings delivered, he would go to Cybertron with the group and enter the Temple there. It would be symbolic, of course, but utterly welcome by the people who were watching him now.

All over the sector the vision of the Festival was being broadcast. The only ones who wouldn't know about it were Razorclaw, Ominous, Polity and Megatron. Megatron would be blocked by The Pantheon from knowing or seeing it. The other three wouldn't have a working electronic to catch the signal between them.

Yet.

=0=TBC 7-16-2020


	330. Chapter 330

The Diego Dairies: Processional (dd7 330)

=0=Heading there

He walked further passing hundreds and thousands of his people. They filled all of the streets that led off from the highway on both sides of the road. The lines of groups stretched as far as he could see. This was the largest gathering to ever come to this event and when the estimate of 17,000,000 plus millions were counted by Teletraan's satellites it would finalize at 22,000,410. They walked here, would stand until it was completed, then walk back to their lives elevated for another year.

The Temple dome was in sight as he walked along, his massive peds sounding clearly in the silence. Shuffling and the odd comment, a child's call or someone stepping out to touch him, that was what the scene was like as the electric emotions seemed to hang in the air. Every spirit walk was a crap shoot. A Prime could have ideas about what they wanted to know but The Powers told what They felt was needed. They were never wrong either. Prime could attest to that. What They would say today was anyone's guess.

He could see the place where everyone in his group would stand filled with friends and prominent soldiers and civilians. Around them were the masses, all of them waiting expectantly, reverently for the heroic figure walking toward them to do his best duty for The People. The sun glinted off his body as Optimus reached them, then paused. He would wait for the cameras to show him to his people. It was part and parcel of his duty as Prime, to appear before them at public events and give them confidence and hope.

The group with him continued to their places as the Elite Guard waited arrayed around Optimus. It was clear to everyone that Prime had started the journey to the Matrix. He seemed to glow with a soft light that suffused his aura. He glanced around the crowd and family meeting Prowl's gaze. Much passed between them without words, then Optimus turned to climb the steps. Filling the courtyard and the street beyond, the masses of The People here, their allies and friends watched with the same expectation as the hundreds of millions on Cybertron and throughout the Empire.

The enemy bases wouldn't. This would be beamed at them when they had signals again. Right now, they were digging out of a very deep hole, all of them but Polity. He would receive the broadcast when Razorclaw and Ominous did.

The Mistress of Fire who was standing in the Temple of Solus Prime on Caminus watched with her parliament and her people as the greatest Prime of them all entered the Temple of Primus far away. She wouldn't attend that meet up, spending time here with her people. She would go with Optimus to Cybertron, however. That was her duty to serve as a representative of her own sect. Right now, she was riveted with a sense of awe as the First Disciple of Primus vanished with the priests and Alpha Trion who waited for him into the building.

The Solemnities had just begun.

=0=At the balcony

He thanked the priests and Alpha, then walked onward to the balcony to stare at the Allspark and Well. They were heightened as usual, the mist of the Well and the sparkling energy of the Allspark greeting him. It felt peaceful here with Them as he felt the Matrix reaching out for him.

He walked to the stairs, then went down, disappearing from view of Alpha and the priests. They watched him go, then glanced at each other. "Shall we, brothers?" Alpha asked as he nodded to the doorway and the platform outside.

"After you, brother," Lauren said with a smile.

They walked out together to take their places to wait. The Temple was silent but for the footfalls of Prime walking to the Well.

=0=Around

"Uncle Optimus is inside," Annabelle Lennox said.

"I wonder what he does?" Deandra Epps said as she sat next to her son, Bobby.

"He communes with the Matrix and the relics," Sandy said. She looked at her parents. "He's talking to The Pantheon."

"I'd love to do that. I wonder if we can go next time Uncle Optimus has to visit," James said. He glanced at Will. "Do you think he can let us go, too, Uncle Will?"

Everyone glanced at Will who looked doubtful.

Then Judy Witwicky spoke for everyone. "If they go, so do we."

=0=The Temple

He walked down the stairs, then to the Well. The Allspark was ceased turning but the electrical activity began to build. It flashed bolts now as the light grew in the room. It was more so than before as Prime stared at it. When he did, the mist of the Well rose up to envelope him. He disappeared from this dimensional plane as the Matrix Flame nearby went out.

=0=Earth2

They sat in a lounge together, the management of Earth2, the billionaires that lived there who had financed the project to completion at their end, their families and the oddballs that Owen had brought here, the Daniels, the Weavers and the Galloways. Nast was elsewhere with his own children and some friends he'd made among the company.

"He's gone inside. Now what?" Mariah asked as she glanced at Owen.

"Now we wait. He has to meet with their gods on another dimensional plane of existence, or so I overheard someone say," Owen said.

"This is bizarre," Ted Galloway said as he sat with his wife on a couch near Jason Daniels and his mother. "They never talked about it. What sort of god would create them?"

Rick Harris who was sitting on a couch with Cameron Frazer frowned slightly. "Good ones. Great ones if you ask me. They take care of The People and They're nothing to trifle with. Some of the humans in the Family Tower have met Them. They're tremendous and powerful beyond anything you can imagine. Be glad They're friendly toward us, too."

It was silent a moment as they digested that, then Kyle glanced at Rick. "You've gone native. You've been here too long, Rick. You need to get home more."

"I love it here. I asked Ratchet for the path for permanent residency. I don't know if they'd allow citizenship but if they did I would apply for dual here," Rick said. "This place is home to me."

"You gave up on Earth?" Beau Weaver asked.

"No. I love both but I live here. This place feels like home to me now," Rick said. "It creeps in and grabs you."

"If you say so," Cam Frazer said doubtfully.

=0=There

He felt himself fall away into the euphoria and lightness that being in the Matrix gave him when he first arrived. He glanced around and saw that he was on a silvery beach. It sparkled, the sand, and stretched so far ahead he could see the curvature of the world. What world it was he didn't know. He'd seen literally endless numbers but this one was new to his experience. It had a silvery sky, one filled with the images of far away planets and other heavenly bodies.

In the distance he could see another planet with a moon that filled the sky. It was close, too close for normal physics to allow so he knew he was in a dream land. The light was soft and enough, illuminating the stretch before, around and behind him. There were others here, some far away but they looked odd like the images of impressionists artists, distorted by the rain on a window. They didn't notice him and he knew they probably wouldn't somehow. This was a meeting place for different individuals so everyone was occupied by something important.

He glanced around, turning slowly in a circle before he felt someone holding his servo. Glancing down, he saw the smiling face of the spirit that inhabited Mars. She was taller now, reaching nearly to his elbow. She held his servo as she looked up at him. "Hello, Optimus."

"Hello, Lady," Optimus replied.

She tugged his hand so he followed her. They walked alongside each other heading down the beach. It didn't seem that she was going to any particular place. "I am glad you are here. This place is beautiful. Its the first planet to develop into anything that could sustain life in the universe after Cybertron. You can see it still maintains metallic-type features even though its fully organic. The oldest souls began to live here and Cybertron. This is my beginning place for my first life lived."

"It is beautiful, Lady Shan."

"You're probably wondering what you're going to find out today. Correct?" she asked.

"I am. I am here for my people. I am also here for you and the other planets that form our living space."

She nodded. "They have much to tell you. They're very proud of you and The People. I tell them of my own happiness and pride in your achievement. You're respectful of my body and sovereignty. Many aren't, many are. We planets have a strange life," she said with a chuckle. "They have surprises for you. Just keep walking, Optimus. They will find you." She let go of his servo. "You are a great leader, Optimus. You lead with love and respect. Do not doubt yourself too much. I am always near." With that, she vanished.

So did everyone on the beach. He was alone.

=0=Temple

Styre and Stealth stood side-by-side in the family group and the processional individuals. They had attended Festivals at Simfur until they were curtailed. Never had they felt the energy like this in the few times they did. This was how it was supposed to be. Even in the Diaspora toward the last, they had felt the blessings. It had told them that Prime still lived. That had given them confidence and hope even as it gave their opponents disquiet. Now they were here with long lost family and friends.

All was well in their world.

For Zenith and Shadow, the moment had power and meaning, too. They were quietly reciting a long prayer that the most devoted made when they were in the midst of such an experience. They would be preoccupied together for a long time.

Standing nearby reciting the same prayer cycle, Turbine of Praxus would be preoccupied as well.

=0=There

He walked along waiting with his usual good patience for someone or something to assert himself. That was when he nearly stumbled over them. Glancing down as he instinctively stepped away from squishing something on the ground, he saw them. \

They saw him as well. Beaming giant smiles upward, Orion and Halo stared at him as they stood side-by-side holding servos.

He stared at them, then knelt. "Hello."

"Otis, I, Orion sayed hi to lou." Orion smiled brilliantly.

Halo smiled as well. "Otis. My she."

Optimus laughed in spite of himself. "You are my shes as well. What are you both doing here?"

"We came to take you to The One," Orion said.

Halo smiled, then nodded.

"The One?" Optimus asked with surprise.

"Yes. Follow us," Orion said as he managed to turn himself and Halo around to walk onward. They held their tiny servos and took tiny steps as Optimus followed slowly, very slowly behind. "Lou comed to I, Orion. Hay-Ho and I comed to the She. The She loved I, Orion and Hay-Ho. Lou loved She, Otis?" he asked with his usual curious manner.

Optimus grinned. "I love all the shes, Orion."

It would be a very merry and slow walk to the door that appeared out of nowhere a short distance down the beach.

=0=Temple

They stood on the steps, the Elite Guard. They had taken position on either side of the door on descending stairs from the platform. They stood at parade rest, unmoving and impressive in their silent stillness. They would stay that way until Optimus returned and would be much commented upon by viewers on Earth.

The crowd was patient.

Springer and Drift sat on their horses nearby watching as Watch groups sent them sit-reps and updates. All was holding well as more than 110,000,000 on world watched on television at home and nearly 1.1 billion on other worlds throughout the empire.

The colony was waiting for the word. They would have to wait a while. When they got it, then Prime and his company would bridge to Simfur to bless and honor The People by their presence. It would be a long and happy orn for everyone.

=0=TBC 7-17-2020


	331. Chapter 331

The Diego Diaries: The Solemnities (dd7 331)

=0=Somewhere

They walked along until they came to the door, then the two tiny children stepped into the light streaming from it, light that felt warm and sentient.

Prime hesitated for a moment because he lost sight of the children. His sensor network wasn't working so he was unaware of where they were in the brilliant illumination.

A tiny kid walked back to him. "Come, she." Orion smiled. "Comed to this one." He walked back into the light.

Prime stared into the light, then entered it. The door vanished behind him.

Two kids stood before Prime. They looked sub adult but it was clear who they still were. Orion and Halo were still holding servos as they smiled at him. The two were taller, slender, beautiful versions of some fine orn when they would be this old.

Orion smiled. "You came."

"I did, Orion," Prime said. "Where is here?"

The space they occupied was huge, a translucent vastness that appeared to be glass or perhaps crystal hollowed out to be a room. It looked out onto a swirl of objects, all of them represented by large bubbles. They were separated from each other by space that appeared to repel each of them when they floated too close together. He considered them, the space around him, then decided that each of the vast bubbles was a separate universe.

"You would be right," Halo said, obviously reading his processor as she walked to the window closest to the three. The light outside swirled like energy as she watched, her reflection on the mirrored surface of the wall/window showing her beauty.

Prime considered that, both of them, knowing they shared the same facial features. He suppressed a grin as a comment came to him at that moment … 'on her it looks good, Ironhide'. "What now, if I may ask?"

"You can, Orion Pax," a different voice said from Halo, a male one. The figure shifted and before him instead of Halo was Prima Prime, though he was no taller than Optimus. The baby figure of Orion shifted then Solus was there.

She grinned. "I can be both mech or femme. Or even neither, which incidentally we all are. I find it amusing sometimes. Those two children are amusing so we borrowed their forms."

Prime bowed to them. "I am happy and honored to see you."

"You always are, brother," Prima said. He grinned. "You appear to be light of spirit."

"We sent a message to three groups that threaten our peace," Prime said. "We did it without a death for either side. I consider that a celebration."

"As do We," Solus said. "We reverence and love all of you, every one of you so every death is a sorrow for Us as well."

"We are all one," Prima continued. "All of Us are equal, though many wouldn't think so if they were around Us. Its a strange thing for me to see faces go immediately solemn when I am mentioned. I rather have a good sense of humor, do you not think so, Sister?" He turned toward Solus who was smiling at Him like She had invented Him Herself.

"I do, but then I rather adore You Myself," She replied.

He grinned at Her, then looked at Optimus. "We are well pleased. We know you work hard on the idea of moving Cybertron to good space to be tethered to a star. Keep working on that and you will have success. How and when? We cannot say. Not everything is available to you now or what would be the purpose of your life on this plane?"

Prime considered that. "It would be superfluous and empty."

"True, that," Prima said. "We know about the three groups. They are well in servo. We also know that you have several criminal groups that require perhaps more justice than you can personally deliver. We are aware and will be ready to do whatever We feel is necessary. Would that all would come to their senses but you know how it is."

Prime almost grinned at the big mech, handsome beyond measure, smart, determined, filled with love to the point of bossiness and difficulty. He was the leader, the mantle of such placed on Him from the First Orn. He took his work seriously, though he did indeed have a good sense of humor. Thus, Orion and Halo as their covers. "I do believe I do, Lord Prima."

Prima stared at him, then a faint grin appeared on his face. He stood in the bright light that was His aura, taking in Optimus. "Keep doing what you do. We cannot tell you much but there are many working to capacity within the limitations of your spiritual contract and free will to assist. The One has made it clear that the solar system where you have developed a redoubt is going to be free of negativity eventually. It was never destined to be a negative system. Neither was the galaxy. At some point, there will be an intervention if things get out of hand."

"The spirit of Mars, Shan, she speaks well of you and your efforts. We are proud and happy for you," Solus said. "But there is another who wishes to speak to you. We will take you there."

Prime nodded, then blinked. He was alone on the silvery beach once again. Standing in front of him with a smile on his beautiful face, a figure watched him orient.

He was tall, metallic like Prime but different. His body was Cybertronian but His aura was not altogether anything he'd ever encountered before. It seemed so vast to him that it was almost intimidating, like universes lived in His energy field. It would have been intimidating but for the love that radiated out of Him. It could be seen it was so strongly a part of what and who this individual was.

Prime considered that, then bowed deeply. As he did, he knew who was standing before him.

It was The one.

=0=Simfur

They were gathering and gathered at the Temple, the plaza filled outward to the mid town of the city. Several hundred thousands were there, all of them waiting for Prime and his party to come. They would arrive, then the Temple would be consecrated. It would be up and running again just like in the past.

It was expectant and electric in the crowds as they waited. It would take what time it did back on Mars before Prime returned to the city. When he came it would probably be darker and colder but hopefully soon enough that the night wouldn't be on them. It was up to The Pantheon when that would happen. They waited together for answers and the opening once again of the holiest spot on Cybertron, the ancient and beloved Temple of Primus at Simfur.

=0=There

Prime stared at the tall mech, one who met his gaze levelly. The intensity of the love that he was receiving was powerful enough to gather on his armor. Prime bowed, then dropped to a knee. He stared at the ground overwhelmed with the realization that a representation of the Creative Force that the humans often called I AM was standing before him. "Lord ..."

"Rise, Optimus. We are equals, you and I. Do you not know there are no hierarchies?" He said in a very amused voice.

Prime hesitated, then rose slowly. It took real effort to meet the figure's gaze again. "I am honored."

The One grinned, then glanced around. "I tried to make a decent construct for us to meet. We have always been one but a face-to-face is a rarity. I do talk to everyone all the time but most do not hear Me. Pity."

"You live inside the Allspark. It is Your vehicle and home among those of us who make part of Your creation."

He grinned. "That is true. It is also true that everything that exists is Me as well. You are created out of My essence and live your lives to experience things, ideas, places. When you come back to Me you share that information and when you do, I can grow, expand and create new things. We feed each other, this loving relationship that we have. I cannot know Myself unless I can experience that and I cannot Myself. Hence, you, my wonderful children, have that duty for Me. For My own sake, I am grateful."

The cognitive dissonance of the words would have struck Prime as inexplicable in the past but he had been around The Powers and knew that not all things are simple. That The One could feel grateful to them, that The One needed them for experiences … it was weird.

"You create for us."

"I do," he said with a touch of pride in His voice. "It is symbiotic in a way. I create, you choose lives that experience My creations, you come back and that information is a part of Me, thereby allowing Me to create and expand even more. All who choose lives benefit from what you and I both do. And so it is."

"I have the burden and honor of leading billions of lives into a better future. When I come here I am open to wisdom," Optimus said. "I have had an uplifting feeling for some time but I am not sure what it means."

"I have given a great deal of thought to something. I am clear that its time. You are aware that as Creator and Prime Source of All That Is that nothing is beyond my powers?" he asked.

"That is so, Lord. You have created everything. I am sure there is nothing that is beyond Your powers," Optimus replied. "You are more than a multiversal singularity … you are the universe. All of them."

The figure nodded. "You have visited more of them than usual for anyone living one life. I am well pleased that every venture was peaceful and mutually beneficial to everyone involved," He said.

"It is my ultimate goal to live my life without violence," Prime responded.

"I can see that," the figure said with a smile. "I have decided to do that which I have decided to do. You will find out shortly. For now, I will answer three questions. If they do not conflict with free wills, I will give you the answer." Then he grinned. "Three is my number."

Prime considered that. "I am grateful for whatever you in your wisdom make happen for my people."

He grinned. "You're welcome. Question one, then?"

Prime considered that, then asked the Big One. "Where is Megatron and what level of threat do we need fear from him now?"

"Ah, that one. He is problematic but circumstances being what they may, he could have been much worse. The Darkness is very dense in him. As for his whereabouts … he is pursuing the vast armada and kingdom of a semi-mechanical predatory species. They adapt to pursue prey, then absorb them and all they know. It is good for them to find prey that will defeat them. They are nearly invincible. This is the first step toward becoming something else, something better. As for threat … it is rather nil for now. He pursues them with his son and lusts for the hunt and territory."

"Then he grows in strength?" Prime asked.

"No. He destroys and disperses in his wake. He is not building nor consolidating anything."

"When and where will I find a safe haven for Cybertron and the local group? There are forty planets that are part of our inner empire. What about them?"

"You will find a way. It will take time and Cybertron will be first. You have moved many planets already. Do not fear the ones ahead. Their spirits are aware and will assist where they can. Primus is well aware. He has already agreed to help the move. Believe him," he said.

A huge load of tension slipped away for a moment as Prime considered that. "We have special circumstances hearings ahead. I would like to know the condition of those already recalled by you, if I may."

The One considered Prime. "Your compassion is still your greatest weapon. The ones who have come to Me are well and progressing, albeit at their own pace. The Functionalist Council is very dogged about their situation. They will take a very long time. Kudon is a great assist for some of my other wayward sons and those who come … they will be safe as well. All of them are going to return to themselves eventually. Do not fear for them."

"Thank you," Prime replied.

"Thank **you**. You lead the way I wished the others did but then everyone has their free will. It is the greatest gift I give to you, to decide what you want to do and take the consequences of your choices. The learning you do in your life is remarkable." He glanced out the translucent walls nearby. "I have to go. Your … gift … it is waiting for you. You will see it when you get to where you are going. Now, someone else wants to see you." The One grinned slightly as the radiant love of which He was made found its way into Optimus. "You have many who love you, Me included. Follow your path, Optimus Prime. It is your destiny."

With that, he and the room disappeared. In its place was his street in the old neighborhood. Standing behind him as he turned to look around, Sirius waited with a smile. His wonderful grandfather was waiting on the sidewalk for him.

"Hello, grandson," he said before Optimus walked into his arms.

=0=TBC 7-18-2020


	332. Chapter 332

The Diego Diaries: Matrix (dd7 332)

If this was posted on Monday it was because I was at a Cajun barbecue at my brother's house. His wife's family came up from Louisiana and brought the food. OMG. Its late and if this isn't out tonight, I'll finish it for tomorrow and try to post Monday's as well. HUGS, Y'ALL! ;)

=0=There

"Hello, grandson," he said before Optimus walked into his arms.

Optimus felt his spark fill with a longing and love that he could scarcely contain. He clung to his appa, the father of his father, then stepped back to take him in. "I have missed you all my life."

Sirius squeezed Prime's arms. "Everywhere you go, I am with you. Every spark everywhere always has someone with them and I am there for you. The others … they are so proud of you and they come and go. But for me, I am always here."

"I wish you could see the children with me. I want to watch you see them. Do you know?" Prime asked.

"I do. I see you with them. Your fatherly instincts are so wonderful. I am proud of you, you are such a wonderful mech," Sirius said.

"Where is Amma and Ada's genitors?" Optimus asked.

"They are here. I am here for you," Sirius said. He was a big mech, a big frame on the lines of Optimus himself. It was easy to see where he and his genitors came from because the others were as big as Sirius. "This part of what is happening here is for you alone. Your confidence and the burden you bear has been heavy and for you and me, it is a shared thing, Orion. You do not have to carry the load alone."

"It is my job to be the leader of all our people. The threat is still there," Optimus said. "I cannot make mistakes."

"You cannot lead without confidence. Do you ever just look at the colony and Cybertron? Do you just take a moment to see what has been done under your leadership? Only you could inspire the effort and participation that has occurred to bring this back to life. There have been many primes and many leaders both good and bad. All that many could create was the destruction of our world and our people. You have been the exception to the rule. I am proud of you, Orion. I wish you could understand what you have wrought and what it means to everyone on both sides of the dimensional divide."

Prime vented a sigh. "It has been such a long journey. I have missed all of you so much. Every time my children excel, when they do something beautiful or play I think about you holding them and them benefiting from your love and wisdom. I feel so much pain sometimes when I see them without you."

Sirius drew him back in his arms. "You will always have me beside you. I am there. You may not see me but I am there. Look for me and you will see." They held each other, then Sirius stepped back. "Walk with me." He began to walk down the sidewalk of the street that passed by his childhood home. No one was about but them. "The apartments are going to be a museum. I am glad. They should know what you overcame to become the mech you are."

"I became the mech I am because of you and the others … Ada and Atar. You were everything to me. I do not believe I would understand the meaning and depth of love without you." Prime crossed the street with him. "I remember just looking at all of you made everything that was bad bearable."

Sirius grinned at him. "I felt the same way with you. I regret that we only had one child. You deserved to have siblings. You deserved to share your life with siblings."

"I would not be sure I could have protected a sibling. I could not save you and Amma. Both of you and Justus and Curio … I could not save you and I tried."

"We know, Orion," Sirius said as he glanced at his grandson. "We did not feel anything when the end came. It was too fast. We left our bodies before the destruction hit. The One is merciful and made it happen. Suffering that doesn't have a point is passed over."

"I have missed you forever," Optimus said as he slowed. A deep feeling of loss and pain swept over him as he halted on the street. "I have learned to bear it. We all have. But the life you gave me, the things you did not do to give things to me … I wish you could know my gratitude and the magnitude of my love."

Sirius turned to him. "We know."

Optimus stared at him. "I wish they could come, all three of them. I wish I could look into your optics and tell you how much I love all of you. Somehow, if I can see your faces, if I can look into your optics, I can live with this better. It sounds stupid-"

"No. This has been a terrible ordeal for all of us. You have to continue but understand, Orion … you are never alone. We are here with you. We are beside, behind and in front of you. We are proud of you, Orion. No one could do what you do. No one." Sirius considered his grandson. "Come. Let us go to the corner cafe." He walked on.

Optimus followed.

The sky was blue and the air warm. The city was silent as they continued onward. Crossing the street again, the cafe was in sight. Sitting on chairs around a table, the stars of Orion Pax's personal pantheon stood to watch both Sirius and him approach. As he did, he nearly stumbled with surprise. Standing around the table watching him were his two Ammas and his other Appa, Curio, Falcon and Justus.

A sensation of intense pain garbled with joy suffused him as he hurried toward the group. Grabbing his Amma Curio, he gripped the big mech tightly. He felt their warmth, their delight and the unconditional quiet love that they gave to him constantly. He swayed in Curio's arms, then turned to the others. "You are here. You are here now. I missed you. I love you."

"We love you back. We know you need us and we are here," Falcon said. He hugged his grandson tightly. "We are so proud of you, Kestrel and Tagg. All of us are."

"I missed you so much," Optimus said as he hugged Falcon. "All of you. You are the best part of me. I owe you everything."

"You owe us nothing, Orion. You were always a good mech," Falcon said as Justus stepped up to hug him.

They held each other, the big quiet Appa who loved him, who was the atar of Kestrel, his own ada.

"Why do we not sit down and talk to each other. We can help you, Orion, to feel better," Falcon said.

They sat down in the chairs on a street that was empty. The neighborhood was as poor and neglected as Prime remembered but it didn't matter to him at the moment. He was sitting with four of the six most important individuals he had ever met. They were his rock and protectors, six mechs including his genitors that had steered him down the right path and protected him all his life.

"Your children are a miracle. I love them so," Falcon said.

"I would love for you to meet them and hold them," Optimus said.

"We visit them all the time. We see them and sometimes they see us. Ask them, Orion. They will tell you," Curio said.

The others nodded.

"We are here to tell you this so that when things go wrong you can know that your feelings are shared by us as well. We are there to comfort you, to be there when you have to do hard things," Curio said. "The path before you has been very hard and you have been the rock upon which our people stand. The planets, the decisions you made involving that and other things … we know they are hard but you can make them. You are strong and good."

"I have been troubled by many things and when I am I think of you," Optimus said.

"We know," Justus replied. "You have a splendid family and friends. There are millions who follow your wise counsel and leadership. More trials are ahead for the miscreants that have harmed The People but the Pantheon will be there with you. Never feel that you are alone. You will never be, have never been nor ever will be alone."

He stared at them, looking from one face to the other, staring into the loving optics of his family. "I am grateful to you. You are my heroes. You ever were and ever will be so."

They stared at him with intense love on their faces, then faded slowly away.

Optimus watched them fade, then stood nearly upending the now empty table and chairs. He glanced around with frantic emotion, then gripped his servos tightly.** "NO!"** he cried out. It echoed off the walls but nothing changed from what it was. **"NO!"** he cried again. **"COME BACK!"**

He stood at the table staring at the sky, the blue sky that had been part of his life until the war destroyed even that link. Then he felt someone behind him. He spun, then stared. A mech was there, tall and handsome, old fashioned in his scheme but bearing a wise and brave aura.

He stared at Optimus with sympathy, then walked toward him. He righted the chairs, then turned to Prime. "Hello, Optimus. Please … do not be sorrowful. They are here even if you cannot see them. We all are. You bear the Matrix. You carry us with you always. Even me."

Optimus stared at the mech around almost unbearable pain, then he gathered himself. "Guardian Prime," he said.

The big mech nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Do you wish to sit or walk?"

Optimus glanced around the street hoping with an intensity that felt like a sharp pain for the vain hope his grandparents were somewhere nearby. They weren't so he turned toward Guardian. "Yes. Walk."

Guardian gestured to the sidewalk.

Optimus walked toward him and together they continued down the block. It was silent a moment, then Guardian glanced at him. "Heavy is the helm that bears the crown."

Optimus glanced at him. "Yes."

They continued.

"I was the first one, Optimus, to bear the Matrix and try to save The People. Few know of me nor remember me. But I gave it my all as have you. It takes a lot away from you, doing this. But we do it for the greater good. You are alone among us the lucky one. You have a good bond and children. You have had the biggest hardest job but you have been the most successful. I am proud of you."

Optimus slowed, then stopped. He stared at the big mech, the first beyond Prima of the line of Primes. "There is only love for you. You are remembered. You did the best you had with the hand you held. On your shoulders do all of us stand."

"And that is how it is, Optimus Prime. You play the hand you have. That is all you can do. You mustn't be so hard on yourself nor must you worry about them. They are loved and protected. Sirius never leaves you and the others stay with your genitors. All of them see you and your family. They make sure that everyone knows what a fine mech you are. Nothing can break the bonds of love. I never had a family. I was never a part of one. I was born of the Well and have no genitors nor siblings. I always wondered when I was alive if anyone would mourn me if I died."

"I do," Prime said. He stared at Guardian. "I do and many others."

"I am pleased then. It can be a lonely life being a Prime but it is in your hands to make it different and better. You have. You will continue, your line through your children and the hard won achievements of your efforts. We all tried, most of us, to do something. Some of us failed spectacularly. Some of us were flat out criminals. I, myself tried to make the Primes something good, blazing the trail for all to follow. I did my best. It was all I could do. You must do the same. Make the best decisions, do the best you can and hang the rest of it. I am proud of you. We all are. Now you must continue. Remember, you will never go down that road alone." With that, Guardian Prime faded away.

Prime stared at the space where he stood bereft at the loss. Then he turned around and saw someone else, someone youthful and yet not. He bowed.

"Hello, Optimus," the figure said.

"I am honored to see you again," Optimus said. "I am … discomforted at the moment but Your presence makes me feel better."

The youthful figure grinned. "Then I am happy," he replied. "You and I are bound together, each of us helping the other. I will tell you now about things you need to know. Some of them you will remember when you return to Mars and some you will not until you need to. All of it will remain with Me, words to whisper to you as ever between us, you the Matrix Bearer and I, the Matrix," he said.

=0=TBC 7-19-2020


	333. Chapter 333

The Diego Diaries: Matrix (dd7 333)

=0=There

It was silent a moment, a heavy kind of density of emotion. Then the youth stepped closer. "What is at the core of you, Optimus Prime?"

Optimus considered the question. "Hope," he said softly.

"And service?" the Matrix asked.

Prime nodded. "That, too."

"It defines you because to be a Prime is to heed a special desire. It is not a job, it is a calling. That is what separates every Prime between you and Guardian into a lesser category of being. Both of you understood your situation and acted upon it with wisdom and compassion. Having service to others as such a big part of who you are makes this true. Service to others is the highest form of love."

Prime considered that, then walked to a crate nearby to sit. He stared at the ground. "I have lived my life according to the principles of the elders of my family and the dictates of being a mech as I saw that to be. I do not see it as a simple thing, any of it nor do I believe I am as prepared as I wish to become. Too many came before me with all their problems and strengths, yet still we failed as a civilization. I have studied them and do not make the same mistakes."

"Many of them didn't **make** mistakes," the Matrix said as he sat down on a pile of bricks that were stacked next to him on the curb. "They made **choices** with their optics wide **open**. They knew what they did and how those choices would turn out. They did it anyway without caring about the consequences to others. That is why they are not remembered well, nor are they ever going to be. They were less than they were supposed to be by choice."

"This life is spark crushing. Look around you. This is what we bore. This was our fate. It takes more than many have to become whole in spite of this. I do not judge them because I know the obstacles and barriers to being happy and successful from this life. Some, many did not have the support of family like me nor did they find it in themselves after the hardship and dangers to rise above it." Prime stared at him. "You have been my friend for a very long time. You know me well. You know the truth of me. I do not allow myself to be held up as a virtue for others who could not reach the light. I do not judge such things. I had support and I had indomitable will to help our people become who we were meant to be. Because I was given love and taught what it meant to keep it and to give it away, it made it easy to care. Not everyone is so fortunate."

"No, they are not. Megatron had no family. He was forged for a specific purpose and was taken in by those who wanted to exploit him. He was filled with potential that was never met. You on the other hand had greater hope," the Matrix said. "That is why you have always been a beacon for others. They understand on a basic level that you care and love all of them, that you will guide and protect everyone. No other Prime short of Guardian would have done what you have accomplished now. None of them were ever placed in their sparks to understand why it had to be so. The rise of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire is because you care about everyone."

Prime vented a soft sigh. "I lose recharge sometimes thinking about where our people are and what might be happening to them. Are they safe? Are they in danger? What are others doing to them? We are not seen as beings but rather troves of technology to be exploited by more species than I care to conjecture. Even the mere idea of our children being held and handled thus keeps me ill at ease most of the time."

The Matrix stared at him with compassion a moment. "You do understand that all life is sacred and that all of this is an illusion where you come to learn and act out the scenarios of your lives. You choose those lives before you come. All that happens to you is a choice. Some choose easy lives and others pack them with dilemmas, hardships and dangers. They forget when they get here but it is so. We have to honor their choices even if all our spark dictates is to save them. The impulse to help someone even when it isn't in their spiritual best interests marks a good mech. You are a** good mech**, Optimus Prime."

Prime stared at him. He considered the figure before him, a construct of the device he carried in his chest. "Are You Primus or are You separate?"

"I am both. Duality, Optimus. It exists here, there and everywhere. Good and evil. Black and white. Short and tall. I am Primus, yes, a fractal of His spark and I am Me, a separate entity bound in service to the Holder and The One because I understand and give love, too." He stared at Prime a moment. "You are too hard on yourself. You hold high expectations for what you do and who you are. Your intellect is enormous and your spirit is ancient.

"Because you hold responsibility, you have a tendency to become morose and downward spiraling when things don't reach the level you expect or aim for. It is your glory that you get up and try again. Things often don't end they way you wish they would but you have the greatness to make them as good as they can be made. Be easier on yourself. You do so much good. Remember that. Everyone needs to remember this."

"My grandgenitors and genitors were my entire world. They taught me everything and sacrificed for me. I miss them terribly," Prime said softly.

"That is why this time the focus is you. You cannot help anyone if you don't help yourself. You can't care for anyone if you don't care for yourself. It always comes back to the beginning … you. You must be focused on yourself first, then everyone and everything else secondly. It seems backward and selfish if you don't think about it but consider this … if a house has a faulty foundation, it will not stand very long. Your place is essential and vital. You are the foundation of The People. If you cannot do what you need to do, then everyone is harmed by that."

Prime considered that. "Perhaps. I will think upon it. What do you have to tell me? I feel that more is coming."

"That and more." The Matrix grinned at him. "The Great Lord said He will help you move Cybertron when you do. Lord Primus is aware of the fraught nature of such an action given so many will be on the surface without any ability to leave for the transfer. He will temper the interior and hold things in check when the transfer is made. The actions He must take will not require his awakened state. The One and Myself will be managing this for the duration of the transfer and planetary insertion. It is not outside the plan for this world and all of you who bear this responsibility. The One does not wish Lord Primus to suffer or be lost in this move. It is not in his life plan for such things to happen, thus the intervention. We, however, are concerned about your unease about this and therefore, We have decided to tell you this to help you."

Prime deflated a tiny bit. "He said it would be so but it is so dangerous because no one can leave when it happens. There are many factors that make this such a frightening concept. Thank you. It eases my spark a lot."

The Matrix youth grinned. "When you are ready, He and the rest of Us will be as well."

It was silent a moment, then the youth stood. "You have adventures ahead. The One Who Is Not Spoken Of is still ravaging a vast empire. It is written that it will be so. Do not think about it. They both chose their sides before they came. For now, you are safe to build and rebuild, going from strength to strength. The People will keep coming and you will also find them and bring them to safety. You will have to find those who have our tech. Do not fear what you have to face. You are up to the task. No Prime ever lived that was in your league. Guardian set the path forward and you are the only one who followed it.

"I have been a part of all of the Primes since I left the hilt of Prima Prime's sword. You are the only one besides Guardian who makes Me feel happy to associate in this manner. I am the conduit to Primus and Primus is the conduit to The One. The One has given you gifts which will appear today at that moment when they must. It is because you are loved and supported that such things happen. Though it may be strange, remember who is the Creator of All That Is." He grinned. "I have to go and so do you." With that, the Matrix faded and so did the construct.

Prime was standing in front of the Well of Allsparks and the inscrutable slowly turning Allspark. He stared at them, then turned to walk up the stairs to the floor above and the open doors of the Temple to the place where his people waited. He did so swiftly, then walked to the doorway to pause.

Everywhere he looked were the faces, colors and shapes of his people. They were beautiful to him even if they were strange to others including some humans. They were him and he was them. He was their leader and he felt their love and expectation. He glanced at the priests, nodded to their bows, then stepped closer to the crowds. As he did, a thunder of light burst from the inside of the Temple, went through the roof and roared upward to pool a moment before falling downward to envelope the crowd, the colony, the planet, the solar system, the galaxy and if they were clear on the truth of it, the entire universe in which they existed.

=0=Earth2

The light engulfed them immediately, its soft gentle energy soothing in a way it would take a lifetime to try to explain…

=0=Several enemy bases around the local area

Razorclaw felt the energy surround him blocking his view of the area. It was also happening with Ominous and Polity. On a rock planet near Ominous, the Mistress of Flame felt it wash over her as her spark felt the love and grace of the Powers. Optimus Prime was The One Who Comes. She would feel the blessings, then head for Simfur through a bridge for the ceremony there. It was with a sense of absolute awe that she and her delegation would.

=0=Earth 1

It came to them, too, and they were enfolded in its embrace …

=0=Consulate, Unidad Terra 1 and Prima Station

They were overrun with the soft sentient soothing white mist that almost seemed to appear out of thin air it traveled so fast. It seemed to hold them in an embrace and in the midst of it they could hear the soft murmur in their own languages of words of love and encouragement …

=0=Earth, Saturn, Cybertron, the Local Group, the bad guys (minus one group) and everywhere else

It came to them covering entire worlds, the loving embrace of The One. It originated in the Allspark, that vessel in which the Creator of All That Is came into the world to view His/Its/Her creations. It was there holding them and then It disappeared …

=0=Mars

They felt it leave, the warm loving embrace. Glancing around, they began to cry out. That was when another wave came, that from Primus Himself. It flashed faster and was gone even more so but the sensation was still the same.

Everyone in The City turned back to Prime who was watching them with a detached manner. Then he opened his spark chamber and the Matrix, its pure blue light visible to all burst into an illumination that was instantaneous. Everywhere that anyone was, It reached them, held them, then was gone.

=0=Family Tower

They felt It come and go, waves of love and deeply felt emotions. It embraced them, then left, then came again. When the last wave left, the children turned to the adults who were staring at the screen and Prime.

"That was great," Anna said as the others nodded. "That was Primus Himself and The One."

=0=On the steps of the Temple

The light vanished and so did the Matrix, back into the chest of the bearer. It was silent a moment, then Prime walked to the edge of the platform dialing into everyone's transponders who were there and those everywhere else in the colony. "The Solemnities are over."

Before another sound could be made or another word spoken, a voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"**

In seconds, millions of voices joined him from worlds and places all over the Empire and Earth, all of them repeating the creed of The People together. It was a roar of sound and it lapped against Prime like waves as he watched them from the Temple steps. He stood in the love, staring at his people and wished that Guardian Prime was with him. The Matrix stirred, a soft warm feeling as he began to walk down the steps. He reached Prowl, took Miracle, then spent a moment in the circle of friends that were as dear to him as family. Only then did he begin to walk back toward the tower.

It would take a long time to get there.

=0=On a plane far away and very near

"That was a good experience for him," Solus said. "His family is dear to him."

"They are," Solomus said. "Now they must go to the Temple in Simfur."

Prima nodded. "They must. He will be shocked to see what The One has done."

"Shocked in a good way," Solus said as They faded out of view.

=0=TBC 7-20-2020 edited 7-22-2020


	334. Chapter 334

The Diego Diaries: Simfur (dd7 334)

=0=The City

They walked down the wide highway as the crowd parted. The noise and happiness was nearly overwhelming among the mechs and femmes who filled every nook and cranny, every window and roof top on both sides of the street. Cheering, laughter, chants of the creed and ped stomps accompanied the group as they walked along. When they reached the junction, Prime slowed.

Watchmen there had parted the crowd just enough for a bridge to appear. When Prime arrived it burst into sight, swirling and howling, then settling into a vortex of energy. Prime turned to the crowd that had quieted around them, then nodded his helm.

Miracle who glanced up at him, then looked at the crowd. He bowed his own helm drawing laughter from everyone before Prime turned to walk into the bridge. Behind them everyone came in order followed by Drift and Springer riding along. They entered, then the bridge collapsed, disappearing immediately.

That was when the street dance that was the Colony of Mars began in earnest.

=0=There

They walked out onto the long boulevard that led straight to the Temple of Primus down the way. Filling every single possible nook and cranny, about two and a half million Cybertronians from the camps around the area and the rising cityscape watched in silence. Then they all bowed.

Optimus glanced around, then nodded to them. Ahead was the spiritual center of their kind, the access point to the spark of Primus Himself. He began to walk forward with the groups following, flanked on each side by the Elite Household Guard. He gleamed in the lights that threw illumination everywhere.

Overhead, the stars of space and all of the heavenly bodies carried on their inscrutable ways as the pageant below on the perhaps universally unique planet of Cybertron played out. Cameras both in space and on the ground caught every loving feature of this, an intensely historic moment of a Prime saluting their Warrior God in the actual center of His being. It would be the first time in tens of millions of years.

The crowds watched with almost messianic zeal, their optics following him silently as he passed them by. Some touched him, most just nodded their helms in overwhelming happiness and respect. The air virtually crackled with emotions as the group walked along the boulevard past the multitudes. It didn't matter that there were Decepticons among the Autobots. No one cared at this moment. Differences were no difference today.

The Temple came closer to their view, its elegant form towering over an open plaza. It was identical in format to Mars and the steps that led upward were occupied near the door with the local priests. Alpha was in the crowd following Prime but he and Turbine would follow Optimus to the doorway to wait as they had on Mars.

The plaza opened up the area, some of it redesigned for better access and across the way the steps beckoned. Just before he reached them the crowd following halted to watch him go. The Guards continued, then halted along the way until one pair stood on each step at parade rest, space apart on the steps to protect the Temple and Prime.

He made it to the top with Turbine and Alpha, then took a moment to speak to all of them. It was quiet and reverent, this period after the blessings and no one there knew what would happen here on Cybertron at this point. This would be a new frontier with the relics on Mars and nothing here but the love and devotion of millions of vorns of prayers, hopes and dreams.

Prime turned to the crowds which had filled the highway, following everyone to the Temple Square itself. He glanced at Prowl who nodded to him as he held Miracle. It was at that point that Prime nodded to all, then began to walk to the door of the Temple. He entered and it was silent.

Everyone outside watched for his return. No one knew what would happen now. Nothing like this had ever happened before. It was as silent as a tomb on the streets and boulevards of the Temple District in Simfur.

Inside, ornamental torches burned and threw light against the walls. Shadows shaded the statues of their gods, shadows that made them seem slightly sinister. He continued onward, his peds making hollow sounds as he walked to the railing that overlooked the relics. In the places where they were supposed to be, the Well and Allspark, there was nothing. The most realistic holographic projections would be begun from equipment that would be hidden when he came out. They would showcase the relics until the Pantheon and Primus decided what They wanted to happen about this singular problem.

No one knew if They would change a single thing.

It seemed sad and solemn to Prime, like a body that had been desecrated after death. He stared at the space where They both should have been, then things changed …

=0=Outside and everywhere else

They watched, literally billions and billions of individuals. The Temple was beautiful, settled in the familiar but only slightly changed space and spoke of their oldest and most persistent memories about the warrior god who It honored. It was then that a blast of light ignited within, flowed out of the building, then enclosed it in a dome of undulating brilliance. It was shocking and startling …

=0=Inside

He felt he should have been blinded by the light but it wasn't that sort. This was the kind he was very familiar with, the kind that gave the blessings, the kind that he knew underpinned every image and journey to the Matrix he undertook, the light that signaled Their presence. It surrounded him blocking every other view and seemed to hold him. He felt movement, as if sliding sideways swiftly, then he came to a gentle stop. The light was his floor, ceiling and walls. It was sentient and warm with emotion. He glanced around. "Who do I owe this honor, Lords?"

Some of the light seemed to thicken, formulating a humanoid shape. It was taller than him but had only a nebulous format. It wasn't a Cybertronian but it wasn't a human. It was just a humanoid shaped mass of light. It didn't pulse but rather coalesced into this form for his convenience, obviously. "You are here. I AM well pleased."

The voice was masculine, yet light with humor, wisdom and kindness. It was ancient, this voice but filled with love. It didn't seem to come from any particular point, but rather from everywhere around Optimus. He sank to a knee, then bowed his helm. "I am glad to come."

The voice chuckled softly. "I AM glad. Please stand, My son."

Optimus looked upward, then stood. "I … who am I speaking to?"

The light pulsed slightly, perhaps in amusement. "Who do you believe I AM?"

Optimus knew but he felt a slight fear that he did, that This could be who he believed It was. "You are The One."

"I AM. I AM that I AM. I AM all that is. The beginning, middle and end. I will tell you a secret, my son."

Prime nodded. "Lord?"

"There** is **no end. I have no beginning, no end. I AM that I AM."

Prime considered all of this around the siren in his helm. "I would like to know what I might do now, Lord. I am your servant."

"You are My** son. All creation** are My children. I love all My children **equally**. The good, bad and indifferent receive unconditionally My love. I send all My teachers to you, to lead and teach All That Matters to everyone. Mostly, the students kill and abuse them. Its a hard thing to be a leader. But a father loves their children and I AM no exception."

Optimus considered the multitudinous number of questions that he had in his processor, then the entity spoke.

"You have many questions. I will give you answers that suit the plan for you and for lose who you lead. I will not tell you more. I will tell you that everyone is loved intensely and you are never alone. You are of Me. You are part of Me. You would not exist if you weren't. Therefore, I AM for you and you are for Me. Simple."

Prime considered that. "Simple?"

"Ah. You wish to make it hard? I can do that, too. I AM that I AM." A soft chuckle could be heard.

It felt almost odd to consider that The One had a sense of humor. He was the underpinning of all life everywhere, a serious force altogether in Prime's processor. "I wish to understand all that I am supposed to do so that I may do it to the level the situation requires."

"You fulfill your tasks well. If you live your life with love and compassion, it will live itself for you," the figure said. "You are here to re-dedicate this sacred space to my son."

"I am, Lord," Optimus said. "It pains me to see It this way. The life of the building is elsewhere."

"It gives comfort there, yes?"

"It does," Optimus replied.

"Then It is where It is supposed to be," the figure replied. "What to do about this one, though … what do you suggest?"

Optimus stared at the facsimile of a being that had created everything that existed. There was nothing he could suggest that this being wouldn't know ahead of the thought. It shocked him that The One would need a consultant. "I am unclear. Both places deserve and require comfort. This place is comfort."

The figure nodded. "I know. I have already decided what to do about this, this thing that shouldn't have happened but did. You have free will after all. I AM also going to do something else to compliment the actions taken here. I do this because I AM well pleased with you, Optimus Prime. Go forth."

With that, the light disappeared. Then another light erupted nearby. He turned to the banister, then stared with surprise. A blue pool with a white mist was on the floor below and turning silently in the space above It, the Allspark glowed with Its inscrutable light. They were here, here in Simfur. After the initial surprise, he rushed to the stairs, then went down the steps. Halting before the two relics, he called Mars. :Prime to The Master of the Temple:

:I am here, Lord Optimus. How may I serve you?:

:Please … check on the Allspark and Well:

It was silent a moment, then the voice was back. :They are here and well. Is there something I may do?:

Prime considered the situation, then replied. :No. Thank you. Prime out: He stared at the Well a moment before he felt anyone there with him. He looked around, then down. Orion and Halo were on the floor looking up at him. He knelt. "What is happening, Orion? Who are you really?"

Orion smiled his pac man way and so did Halo. "We are the heralds of Onyx Prime. We are here to answer your questions. Onyx likes this form."

Prime nodded. "I do as well." He thought a moment. "How is this possible?"

"The One is All That Is. The One can do anything. Usually He doesn't interfere but this is different. They are both one and the same, the relics here and on Mars. You do understand that They and The One are multiversal singularities and can exist on all dimensions and universes at the same time?"

Prime nodded. "Then They are the same. One is not a lesser copy of the other, but two versions of the same original."

The kids smiled. "Yes," they said together.

That was when the floor began to rumble.

=0=TBC 7-22-2020 Sorry this took a bit of time. Slag happens. :D 7-22-2020


	335. Chapter 335

The Diego Diaries: Rumble (dd7 335)

=0=Simfur

That was when the floor began to rumble.

Optimus stumbled as the rumble flashed through the ground beneath his peds. It rolled sharply, then became smaller jolts. He steadied himself, then looked sharply toward the children who were rolling around on the floor like marbles. They were laughing loudly even as he gripped them, picking them up to hold against his chassis. He glanced toward the doors and saw flashes like lightning here and there. The crowd was screaming as they held each other, some falling down in the rolling thunder of the earthquake.

Then it stopped.

It was almost painful, the silence.

Prime walked toward the door and when he cleared it he was on the silvery beach where he often landed in the Matrix. He glanced around, then down at the two babies he held against his chest.

Orion smiled upward. **"THAT FUN, ****SHE****! YOU DOIN'?" **he asked.

Prime stared at the baby, surprised that he was speaking as Orion, the baby.

Then the infant grinned. "Fooled you."

He and Halo disappeared.

Staring at his empty arms, Prime turned slowly in a circle. No one was here this time. He was alone on the world, this he knew. It wouldn't be the first time, he thought. He waited, staring at the silver sky and the huge planetary forms that seemed to defy physics with their proximity to this world. The silvery sea and ground beneath him was beautiful as were the deeply dark green, nearly black trees of a thick forest that bordered the ocean side.

He heard pedfalls behind him so he turned to see who it was. He saw Her, his mentor and patron. Bowing, he gazed at her wisdom and beauty. "Lady, I was hoping to see you."

"You cannot come here, brother and not see me, too. I would be provoked if I couldn't," Solus said. She reached him, then placed her servo on his chest. She was his height this time. "You are a good mech, Optimus. I love you dearly. All is well thus far. I hope this journey helped you personally, especially with your family."

"I miss them terribly sometimes. I try not to go there," Optimus said.

"You should. Go there and spend time. Memories are solace. I was there when they came to the Matrix. Many of us were to receive and assist them. We entrusted you to them and we reverence them for their goodness and wisdom. They are not inconsequential sparks. They are highly advanced, the sort of family that you needed to grow to be who you are." She glanced around. "I love this world. It was the first to harbor life in this universe. Its rather different given all things."

"The humans make motion pictures of us. They enjoy the idea of bringing Cybertron to Earth. They do show the destruction such would bring but its rather amusing anyway to think such could happen," Optimus said. Then he glanced at the big planets and their moons blotting out a lot of the sky around them. "Then I see this place."

Solus laughed. "I understand. I find the humans amusing and creative. That is their super power, their creativity."

Optimus nodded. "I like them very much."

She looked at him with amusement and love. "This walk was for you. But The One and Primus understand what The People need. Primus was not supposed to suffer this way. It was not His fate. He has suffered too much already. Thus, there will be help when He moves to safety. As for the rest … The One has solved the problem of the relics so that The People can be comforted. Because Primus wasn't to suffer, neither then were The People."

"I am grateful. They are both the real object, not facsimiles?"

"True. At a certain level of advancement, one can make as many versions of themselves as they need, all of which are the same as the original. Primus can exist at all levels of existence at the same time as a multiversal singularity as is needed. He does. So does the vessel that houses The One. Its powers are equal to that on Mars. One is not the real one and the other a lesser copy. Both are absolutely equal and the same."

"The People deserve everything we can devise," Optimus said.

Solus nodded. "They both agree. That is why They have worked out a few of the problems that have slowed down the rebuilding of the planet and the good order and health of Primus."

Optimus stared at her. "How so, Lady?"

The scene shifted to a location on the equator of Cybertron where a massive, almost unbelievably vast dump site was situated. It covered miles of terrain and was divided into areas where different debris, some highly contaminated was brought to be smelted, denatured or otherwise dealt with. It had been overwhelming, the vastness of the debris but as they stood at the center of the fenced and secured area, all of it was gone. Nothing was left behind including any stains such things might leave on the ground.

Optimus turned to Solus who was staring at him with amusement. "What is this?"

"All of the debris, the brokenness of this world has been removed from the body of our brother, Primus. The work of removing it, of gathering it up and taking it away has slowed down the recovery. It was considered a small thing to the time lines of everyone involved to remove from this planet and that of those broken in war in the local group all that was an impediment. Wherever you go on Cybertron or the local group, you will not find any brokenness anywhere. Whether it was gathered or still in place, it was taken away."

Optimus glanced around, then looked at her with emotional optics. "That will help us greatly. Our people need homes and Primus needs great help."

Solus nodded, then the scene changed. They were standing next to a devastation where there were so many gashes, craters and cracks in the surface that they undermined the area for rebuild. It was a long term process undertaken here, the repairs that faced them and it would take a very long time before it was fixed enough to start on the surface. It was only one of too many on world and around the local group.

Optimus stared at the ground, then Solus. "The devastation ..."

"It is repaired. Primus asked for and received repair of every part of Himself that was deeply wounded. His subterranean infrastructure and the integrity of His body," She said nodding to the repaired pristine-appearing ground all around them, "is assured planet wide. It is so everywhere in the local group as well."

Optimus felt wetness in his cheek. He touched it, then turned toward Solus. "There are no words, Lady-" he began.

She placed Her servo on his chest. "No words are necessary. You are not alone. You were **never** alone. We are with you. We cannot help you most of the time but The One is of an accord with Us. Some of this does not affect the time line so it can be done. Other things do. To help Primus and The People … why else do We exist?"

He stared at Solus, then nodded. "I agree."

She laughed. "Your genitors and grandgenitors are wonderful. Your family surrounds you both in and outside of this life. You are **never **alone. **No one** is. Most don't know or believe that but its **true ****for everyone everywhere.** Anyone can call on Us, anyone at all and We will come. Do you understand how long We have waited to be called?"

He stared at her beauty, then nodded. "I know."

"You do, brother. You are the best among Us. You came back. Because you love, you came back. There is no higher calling than to help others. We are with you and you are with Us always. I am happy that you are happy now. It has been a long dark forever orn. But We are one and now you can repair the world faster and better. Thank you, Optimus, for being such a good mech." She placed her servo on his chest, then disappeared.

Optimus glanced around and saw himself in the Temple alone. He walked swiftly to the door and saw outside that the masses were standing together, some with tension, fear or anticipation. He walked to the priests and Alpha, then dialed into the transponders of all those there.

"There has been a miracle," he began.

=0=Moments later

The masses stared at him almost without comprehension. They considered his words to them.

"There has been a miracle," he had said. "The Pantheon has stepped in along with The One. The Allspark and the Well of Allsparks has been restored to the Temple. But hear me," he had said as the group almost gasped as one. "The relics are multiversal singularities, the same as Primus. They can exist in all places and any place They wish to be. The same relics that were transferred to Mars by Primus and The One, the original relics are also here. It is possible for Them to be in more than one place at the same time and They are. I was told that you need and deserve the comfort of both, so Primus and The One have made that possible."

He waited, watching the crowd as they absorbed the news. It was a shocking thing to hear even if it was a very possible thing to everyone there. All knew about the multiversal avenues afforded to their Warrior God from the combat with Unicron from the past and The One was understood in His infinite Wonder as well. They had received the blessings of both for years now and thus, the idea of Them existing and making miracles wasn't strange. The second part, however, was breathtaking in its love and mercy.

"The One has decided to assist us in our restoration of Cybertron. The One has decided in consultation with Primus, our warrior God and the platform beneath our feet to help us on this task. Every break in the body of Cybertron, every crack, crater, crevasse and internal fissure has been repaired. The body of Primus has been restored. The damage everywhere placed into piles or waiting to be gathered for removal from all the areas of our world has also been removed. The earthquake we just experienced was the restoration of the body of Primus. The rest has been taken away so that we may recreate our life here easier and swifter, such is Their love and concern for all of us.

"It is important that you understand what all this means. It means that the comfort and peace that the relics have given us here at this ancient place has been restored to all of us without depriving those who need them on Mars. It means that the hardest part of this restoration, the removal of all the destruction and damage, the repair of the intense devastation on the body of Cybertron itself has been remade for us to make progress for all of you.

"Nothing is out of the reach of either of Them. They do what They do from the deep uncompromising love They hold for of all of us. We have been given a boost, a chance to make our way forward again with greater possibility. The relics on Mars are also there for comfort and protection. One was not deprived to assist another. All are equally loved and cared for in the optics of both. It should never be forgotten that the world we live on is unique in all the universe, that it is a sentient being who loves us without caveats, that we owe our world all that we have in effort and care. We could still be digging out of our condition without this loving mercy. We still have miles to go before we are once again the shining place we were. But now the hard lifting of so much devastation has been done.

"Cybertron has been given a boost up. We are going to be that much closer to a world that has a place for all of us, that can give everyone the life they want and deserve. We do that together, hand-in-hand, working toward the common goal and the common good. Our world nearly died because we could not see the common purpose, the need for everyone to be happy, equal and fulfilled, to be able to attain and strive forward to goals that they desired.

"There will be no more division amongst us. We **have** to be one. We **have** to work together to protect each other and care about everyone. To do anything less than that is not only to invite the same disaster to us that has dogged us over and over in our history, but its also to dishonor the love that The One and Primus give us unconditionally. The way forward is through our unity and love for each other and this world. We must always make our way in this manner. From the Pantheon and The One, there is only the greatest care and love for you possible. It is time we returned it just as unconditionally to Them but also to each other.

"You have my word as your Prime that I will always put your well being and progress first. Our leadership both military and civilian, armed forces and I give you our word of honor that you will be safe and have the life you always deserved both here and in the outlying empire." He stared at them knowing everyone everywhere was listening. "I wish you could know my feelings about this and about you. All I can say to you now is 'until all are one'."

It was silent a moment, then it wasn't. It would be impossible to understand the emotion that poured forth from The People unless you were there. It was a primal roar of pent up feeling, of fear set free from eons of devastation. It would howl across the planet, reaching everywhere and it passed through time and space to reach everyone in the reclaimed empire of Optimus Prime.

=0=The Family Tower

It was silent in the room as the group watched. Everywhere on Mars and Earth, the masses watched the historic event on Cybertron. Much of it was over their heads but the feeds that rotated around Cybertron had shown the earthquake and the sudden and inexplicable disappearance into thin air of masses of rubble, some sorted into colossal piles and others not. The rubble and debris everywhere shuddered in the ground quake, then disappeared. They watched it with amazement in a haze of silence.

Finally, Annabelle Lennox glanced at everyone. "Primus and The One have spoken"

They had.

Until all are one.

=0=TBC 7-23-2020

caveat(s): problems (caw-vee-ott) ex: "There were caveats to crossing the vast river." (Things that could go wrong, hold ups, problems)


	336. Chapter 336

The Diego Diaries: Rumble (dd7 336)

=0=The Temple at Simfur

The roar was unbelievable that rose from the crowd once the enormity of what Prime had said sank in. The physicality of the sound could be felt against his chassis as it rolled forward toward him. The sea of color and sound before him was as beautiful to Prime as anything he'd ever seen. The people here, victims of eons of abuse, deprivation and despair were wild with joy at what had happened.

The group with him watched the masses as they chanted, hugged each other and began to move closer. Prowl turned toward Optimus who was standing on the steps. :Optimus, they're heading for the Temple. What do you want to do?:

Prime glanced downward to Prowl. :Get ready to go, Prowl. I will conclude this:

Prowl glanced at the others. :Be ready to go:

Prime tuned in again to the crowd. "Please … may I have your attention?" he asked.

The crowd paused, then stopped in place. It became silent again.

"I am aware that you want to see the miracle for yourself," he said as the crowd surged their pleasure in a murmur. "I would hope that you do this in a good way. They will be there even if you do not see Them today. I am going to back to Mars where I am based. I will be coming to Cybertron as will my general staff to make sure that whatever it takes to bring Cybertron back to itself happens. I am proud of you," he said as the crowd quieted even further. "I know this is so difficult and it is not happening fast enough for your eventual well being in a home of your own. But I give you my word of honor on the Matrix that this goal is mine as well, that it animates me day and night and that what it takes to make it reality will be done.

"We are the most fortunate people, you and I. All of us together make miracles happen and today we received two that will assist us further into the future we all deserve. You are not alone and never were. The Powers were always with us and They gave us this extra blessing during the sacred time of our festival. I hope it gives you hope and courage. Thank you for your great goodness. I am proud to be your Prime." With that, Prime began to walk down the steps toward the plaza as Elite Guards joined him.

The crowd roared again as he got closer. Several ran out to touch him and to squeeze his servo. By the time he reached Prowl and the others, a bridge flared into life. Glancing around at the crowds, he nodded his helm. As he did everyone nearest to him knelt down to a knee and bowed their helms back to him. It was like a ripple on a pond as those farther back did the same until it disappeared into the darkness beyond.

Prime stared at them with emotion and pride, his people who were good. After a moment he reluctantly walked forward headed toward the bridge. He entered and was followed by his entourage. When Drift and Springer rode into it, the bridge disappeared.

The crowd rose, staring at the spot where Prime had disappeared. Then some in the front next to the street began to walk toward the steps. At the top ready to assist, priests and Watch security would help them organize into lines so that they could enter in a good way to see the relics. The only one they wouldn't see was the Matrix Flame. That relic stayed with Prime in the Temple on Mars. Given Its unique nature and need for proximity with the Prime It served, It wasn't duplicated.

=0=Mars

They walked out onto the airfield which was nearly cleared of individuals. The crowds had headed out, some for clubs and bars, others for homes and parties. It would still be a while before the siren breaking fast but they were going to dance and party anyway. Some noted their return, then hurried to Prime to ask questions and shake his servo. By the time they made their way to the tower, it was easier going.

Drift and Springer spent a moment chatting with Raptor and Sun, then with the others who were waiting nearby mounted up to patrol until dinner at Ratchet and Ironhide's house later. Family members walked to the tower to go to their own houses or up to the various households of Prime and Ratchet. Children were parted out and so were animals. When the last group caught a cab or entered the tower, Prime and Ironhide joined them.

They both stepped into an elevator for the ride upward. Ironhide glanced at Prime whose aura was still blasted with white light. Cybertronians could see it. They were energy beings but humans couldn't. They would, however, feel the effect of it on their emotions if they were around him for the next orn or so. It would feel like warm and loving emotions. "That was a surprise."

Prime nodded. "It was. I want a survey of the planet. We need to pivot our efforts if this is a world wide phenomenon. They said it was and I believe Them."

The door opened and both stepped out to walk to The Residence. The front doors were open and laughter could be heard inside. They entered to the delight of the children and the unease of some of the adults. Styre, Stealth, Shadow and Zenith were still aware of the intensity of the moment and the proximity of this mech to The Powers. They stood and bowed their helms.

"That is not necessary, though your kindness is much welcomed," Prime said as the four stared at him. "Now is the time for celebrations."

"It is. Is there anything I can do for you, Lord Optimus?" Stealth asked with a slight fidget of nerves.

"No, thank you," Optimus said as he glanced at Prowl who was smirking from the doorway nearby. "Right now, we should just enjoy each other and the moment. I suppose that the children will be fed?"

"We can do that," Stealth said as he glanced at the others. "You shouldn't worry about that," he said as he picked up Possibility and turned to guide the others toward the kitchen.

Prowl watched them stream in, his elders, as they gathered to feed the children. It would be a while before they would dine themselves, only after the siren. It was always so in his family on both sides. No one ate during the fasting period.

Prime sat down on his chair to relax. Ironhide settled with him. It would be entertaining to watch the elders, flustered to the last one, briskly help Prowl with the children.

=0=Down below

Ratchet sat on his chair with a grin as the door opened and closed. Mechs and femmes came bringing drinks and food for the food fest that would occur here after the siren. Some came to stay and others would come back when dinner was ready.

Ravel put things in the warmers and ovens, discussed with Docker where to stack drinks and had the big boys do the toting. Children watched them, a little flock of them following everyone here and there.

"This is good," Ratchet said to Alor who was lounging in Ironhide's chair. "Nothing like the minions doing the hard work."

Alor grinned. "I would kill for a plateful. Everything looks good and smells better. My compliments to Ravage and Company."

Huge laughter and some push back from the elders who actually made something took a moment, then everyone settled. Cows and children along with dogs and a bug bounded to their bedrooms to play madly with stocked toy boxes.

"So, does anyone know about boys night out?" Delphi said as he sat on the couch next to Turbine.

"I believe its still on. Frankly, I think its necessary. Optimus can't have a halo when he's loaded," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"**RATCHET!" **Ravel peeked around Docker. "That is the** Prime** you're talking about."

"I know. Speaking of getting loaded … what about the camping trip and booze up in the Valles? Are we still on?"

Bluestreak grinned as he walked toward the door. He had delivered food and was heading up to help keep the conversation going with Zenith and Shadow there. "I am. What about you?" Blue asked as he glanced at the others.

"Wild horses, Bluestreak," Delphi said with a smile.

A short interlude on the internet ensued for meaning, then plans were made. Of course, given the changes on Cybertron, it could all go up in smoke. But for now, all stations were go. Blue stepped out and the door closed.

Ratchet glanced at a wall clock. "Frag. We're going to have a wait."

They would.

=0=Out there

They rode along the highway which was packed. The towns were filled with happiness and revelers as clubs and restaurants were packed. Bars and other places where individuals came to party were going full blast. Many there were observing the fasting principle and others weren't. There was no harm, no foul for either choice. The streets were packed with those walking around or hanging out with their friends and family. It would be a high time in the old town(s) tonight.

They were hooted and hollered, Drift and Springer as they rode slowly down the street of Terra heading for the highway that led to other places. Security was out in force though it would be a paltry haul made by the Watch on this night. Mostly, it would be drunks having a high old time.

"I'm starving."

Drift grinned. "You always are. What do you think about this?"

"I think the Pantheon can do whatever They want. I would hope they see the utility of finding Megatron and swatting him into the outback of the beyond some fine orn," Springer said.

"I can get behind that," Drift said with a chuckle.

Behind them riding a horse with Bezel and Lon, Smokey the Younger was chatting in his usual amusingly animated manner. "The Pantheon can do anything."

"I'm glad that the relics are where they started but it seems weird to have two of each now," Bezel said.

"They're multidimensional singularities," Smokey said as if that were enough.

"I suppose your learned that in college?" Bezel asked.

"I could explain the physics to you but I don't want to. I learned it. I earned the degree. Now all I want to do is forget it," Smokey said.

"You can't," Lon said.

Smokey glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're not finished."

Smokey stared at Lon a moment. "What do you** mean**?" he asked again. "I have the degree. Its hanging on the wall at Amma's house."

"Its a beginning degree. You went general studies, right?" Lon asked.

Riding in front of them and behind, a number of mechs were grinning. They knew that Devcon and Company wouldn't settle for Smokey to have a relatively useless degree as a first level general studies. Apparently Smokey was the only one who wasn't aware of that salient fact.

"Yeah," Smokey said with a slightly defensive tone. "So?"

"So you have to keep going. You have four levels to complete and you've only completed the first one," Lon said with a smirk at Smokey.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I WENT! I FINISHED! HOW WOULD *YOU* KNOW!?**" Smokey said with rising emotion.

"Because I went to college, too. Four steps, four levels before you get an actual awarded degree. You've only done step one," Lon replied.

It was silent a moment, then Smokey pulled out of the group and began to head cross country to The City at a gallop.

The group watched him go, then glanced at Lon.

"Nice one, Lonny," Splice said as the others laughed. "I'd pay a lot to be there when they fill in this part."

It would be an amusing ride around the colony as they watched the joy around them. Dinner at Ma's house couldn't come soon enough.

=0=At an apartment

He burst through the door with his usual finesse. That is, with none at all.

Moda, Tress, Smokescreen the Elder and Devcon were sitting in the living room talking together.

Smokey stared from one to the other. **"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT HAVING TO GET THREE MORE DEGREES?!"**

His elders glanced at each other, then the object of their greatest adoration. Smokescreen patted the couch. "Have a seat, infant. Its time to read the fine print together."

=0=TBC 7-24-2020


	337. Chapter 337

The Diego Diaries: Celebration (dd7 337) (I never thought I'd get this done. My carpel tunnel made my fingers feel like they were on someone else's hand.)

=0=Later on in the evening

"I'm hungry."

"Suck it up, Ironhide."

He glanced at Ratchet who was lounging in the chair next to him. "Fragger. **I AM IRONHIDE! I AM HUNGRY!**"

That wasn't well received at all.

Ravel grinned at the big goof. "We have a breem, Ironhide. I will personally fix a big plate for you."

Everyone grinned at Ravel, then glanced at Ironhide.

Ironhide smirked at Ratchet. "I see you didn't take after him- … **OW!**"

Ratchet smiled at Ironhide. "Serves you right, slagger." He glanced at his little frowning ada. "Don't humor him."

"**Really**, Ratchet," Ravel sniffed before Chromia hugged him tightly.

Sitting around the room shooting the slag, the usual suspects chuckled. They were part of the panorama of the train wreck called Ironhide v Ratchet. It was fortunate that they had put together three huge apartments to make this one given all things being equal. The door opened and more arrived with food and drinks as outside the darkness deepened even more.

As they did Ratchet glanced at Prime who was having a chuckle with his father and Venture. "Hey, Optimus."

Prime glanced at Ratchet. "You rang?"

"I did. Tell me about boy's night out. Are you still going clubbin' or is that too mundane for someone just back from the Matrix?" Ratchet asked.

Ravel frowned.

Chromia hugged him again.

Prime glanced around the room, then at Ratchet. "I would think it would still be on but I am not the boss of this thing."

Everyone glanced at Ironhide.

He frowned. "I'm not either but I'll do the duty if needed. **I AM IRONHIDE! I DO DUTIES!**"

Snickers abounded.

"Sun is the boss of this," Hardie said. "You were the ring leader of this goat rodeo, right?"

Sun shrugged then grinned. "Sure."

Huge laughter and much 'I'm coming' and 'me, toos' burst out from all corners.

Shadow and Zenith glanced at each other but they didn't say a word. Obviously, they didn't get out much.

"Where and when?" someone asked from near the door.

Prime glanced at Sun who glanced at the door. "Tomorrow? 1800 on the TMC?"

"Coming."

"Will do."

"Gotta change shift but I'm coming."

"Well, that's just … what will the neighbors think?" Alor asked with a grin. "After all, I can still see your brighter aura."

Everyone nodded. They all could.

"I'm proposing a science experiment. How about Prime ties one on, hard and fast. Then we can watch if his aura dims from it. How's that? We can give the data to Sunspot for the Science Fair." Ratchet beamed them all a thousand watt smile.

He got buried in slag.

=0=Up there

He walked up the steps to the communications tower of Fortress Maximus. Even as he started Festival, he would end it. He was the designated 'bell ringer' from the first time. He reached the panel then unlocked it. Beyond him, the colony spread out like diamonds on velvet. The skies were still clear and the night was cold. He stared at the moon, Phobos as it traveled on its way, then looked at the panel. Counting down the seconds, he pressed the button and the siren rolled out releasing those who fasted from their devotion.

All across the colony the sound rolled onward, signaling the end of the Festival to everyone. Humans in habitats heard it, some of them finally eating something in solidarity with their neighbors, bots everywhere in clubs, homes and bars cheered, then many left for a restaurant or food truck, all of which were out in force. It was a happy time in the community and on Cybertron who received the signal via the News Net and IntraCom. Earth would receive it via the MCA.

Meanwhile …

Ravel walked over to Ironhide with a plate mounded in food and a beer bottle in hand. He handed it to Ironhide. "There, Ironhide. Enjoy."

Ratchet watched his ada walk to the line with a smirk on his face. "I'm not sure I approve of your snark, Ada. I liked you better when you were a shrinking violet."

Ravel took his place, then glanced at Ratchet. "I'm no shrinking violet."

He got a standing ovation from the punters.

Ratchet smirked at his ada who was grinning with a pleased expression in spite of himself. He glanced at Ironhide. "Don't get used to that, slagger."

"**I AM IRONHIDE! I'M USED TO THIS!"**

Huge derision and laughter greeted that.

Sun grinned at Ratchet as he made his way back with a heaped plate and two beers. He sat. "What's this about you going camping with the Squad this weekend?"

Ratchet smiled. "We are. I reserved a spot in the Valles Campground #17. There's a huge mini-con camp next to us. I predict sport and much punting about 2400 joors on the TMC."

"You can't go with me," Jack said as Flint nodded.

"Since you're all having a** BOY'S **night out, we decided to take our greatness on the road. Frag you in advance," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"Ah, don't do me that way," Jack said with a chuckle. "Who gets the kids?"

"Why, **you **do, Jack," Ratchet said with much batting of his optical ridges. That went over like a lead balloon, then Ratchet glanced at Hard Drive. "Did you ever close the books on Ironhide in Caste Court, Hardie? I might have been too drunk to remember."

"You were sober, slagger and yeah, I finished my detail. **I, IRONHIDE FINISHED MY SENTENCE! I ALSO TOOK ONE FOR YOU, SLAGGER**! You never said a word on my behalf," Ironhide said as he frowned at Prime.

Optimus who had been given a huge plate and beer from his own Ada grinned at Ironhide. "I was indisposed."

"You were high," Ratchet said. "There. I helped."

Everyone snickered.

"So what do you plan to do at your camp out, Ada?" Springer said as he glanced at Ironhide. "See? I just changed the subject and saved your aft. You're leaving me all your stuff."

"Dill pickles and jalapeno cheese. Sounds like a deal," Ratchet said to Springer.

"Frag," Springer said. "I thought you might have stuff."

"**I** never had stuff," Drift said as he sipped his beer. His plate was heaping as was Springer's. "Hard to keep stuff in a crate at the dump."

Springer frowned at Drift.

"At least you **had** a crate," Ratchet said. "I had to sleep on a love seat that was too short for me all my life in the corner of the gerbil cage where we lived. If I lay on my back I could see the upstairs neighbors through the crack in the ceiling."

"At least you **had** a cage," Drift said.

"We probably robbed both of you," Sideswipe said with a grin. "I think we lived behind a dumpster at the Blaster Bar until we were old and tall enough to reach door knobs to rob places and move up to a crappy apartment in the projects."

"Sounds like me. I lived in a dumpster behind The Camo Club in Slaughter City. I picked through the scraps they dumped on my head when they closed up. I think to this day they didn't know an entire family was living in their garbage can."

"I used to steal cars so I had a place to live," another mech said. "Given I had to ditch them every two orns or so, it meant I got five new 'houses' every decaorn."

Ironhide stared at the mechs who were bullshitting him and wondered as he did who was telling the truth and who wasn't.

Springer glanced at him, then the others. "Frag all of you. I lived over a store on a commercial boulevard."

"Ah." -everyone there

Drift watched Springer with a big grin on his handsome face. He never learned and never would.

Springer glanced at him, then frowned. "You started this, slagger."

"Did I?" Drift asked innocently.

"Poor stories. How about you tell us yours, Hardie?" Ratchet said. "However, if they make me cry, then don't."

Hardie grinned at Ratchet, then considered his past. "I was parked in a warehouse when I wasn't doing something and plugged into a computer board. They didn't know we were sentient and so they would treat us like equipment."

It was silent a moment.

"Must of felt good to shoot them then," Sandstorm said.

"It did," Hardie said with a grin.

"Given that we're all telling the truth for once, how about all of the criminals in the room raise your servos," Ratchet said.

It was silent a moment, then most of the room raised their servos. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker raised both.

Ratchet snickered. "Well, if I ever get locked out of my house, I know who to call."

Huge laughter and agreement greeted that.

Lights flashed past the window outside as Seekers took to the air to show their happiness at the end of the fasting. They would be flying madly for a few joors before weariness and sobriety brought them to their home terraces. Commerce would begin at 0800 joors between the Empire and everyone. Things would roll forward and in four orns the schools would begin again and life would go back to normal.

For tonight, there was family, friends, the clubs and happiness. A dangerous mission ended well, the Prime spoke to the Pantheon, fasting had ended and Simfur returned to itself through the grace of The One. All was actually pretty well all around.

Who knew?

=0=TBC 7-25-2020


	338. Chapter 338

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd7 338)

Its amazing how with such a long light period this time of year how easy it is to forget how late it is and fall on your face. **HERE WE GO! **(Its nine o'clock here and it looks like noon.)

=0=Late that night

They had stayed late, the group, and had gone home eventually, some being led by others to the places they had to go. As it was, half a dozen sots were sleeping it off in the berth rooms of the big kids who were staying over at their Ammas and Appa. Children were in bed, Ratchet was puttering around somewhere and he was staring out the window at the airfield below which was starting up its usual constant stream of air traffic. Here and in the southeast of The City at the Autobot City Municipal and Interplanetary Airport, ships were getting ready to kick into gear for the usual run of business.

Ironhide liked the view from his house perched halfway up the tower, Tower Two in the building history of The City. Upstairs, Prime lived. Down below Prime, Kestrel and Tagg lived in a very cute and cozy little apartment. Across the hallway from his own house, Ironhide's genitors lived with his little brother, Scout who looked identical to him and could be Orion's twin but that Orion was slightly taller and bigger overall.

Next door, the apartment of Ravel and Tie Down was located and next to that, the apartment of Corr, Chan, Docker and Appa Ratchet. They were offered more space when an apartment down around the bend of this floor became available. After deep consultation with each other, they told Ironhide, "Thank you, son, but we like this. It feels nice and homey, like the good times in the Jumble. Only better. And safer. And not so awful. You're a good son to think about this for us."

It was. He often checked in during the orn and stayed for a 'sip and a nip' … something to drink and whatever **AMAZING** baked good someone had made that orn. Down below on other levels, his ammas and appas lived, most of them but for Hardie and Delphi who lived in Iacon in a tower across the street from the one his brothers occupied. Flint and STU-RT lived together in Tyger Pax while Steiner and Lissie still shared an apartment together happily. Scout and Trooper lived in the apartment in the Performing Arts Center most of the time but their apartment was still available in their town, floor to ceiling that it was with compositions, plays, books, writing and the like.

That one.

There were grown children all over the place … Iacon, Tyger Pax, etcetera. It was all good. Everyone had the same innate homing device to find each other. So it was with Prime and Prowl. Ironhide couldn't remember where Zenith and Shadow lived but Styre and Stealth lived nearby. Venture and Miler still lived in the Vos Tower in Metroplex and were waiting for a home for Styre and Stealth when one came open there. It was slow going since the seniors who lived there were rugged healthy and loved the Center down below with its cafeteria buffet, games, classes on this and that and all around bull sessions amongst the clannish elders living there.

All was well in his world.

He wondered what Prime had been told about things from the Powers. He hoped it was good news. Given that Prime's aura was so bright, it couldn't have been all terrible. Sometimes when it was, the lingering light of his energetic signature remembered it with dark spots here and there in it. Energy beings like themselves could read this stuff, especially if you were someone who had been with Prime as long as Ironhide had.

"You going to stay there?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Ratchet who was standing in the hallway. "Nope." He walked through the living room and kitchen with the dining room, then walked to the berth room with Ratchet. Peering into berth rooms along the way at peewees there, he satisfied himself that everyone was copacetic. Entering their room, he walked to the berth and lay back. He felt every beer and every bite as he did. "I think I ate too much."

"Drank too much, too," Ratchet said as he lay back himself. "There's always tomorrow. Do I need to get a lawyer on retainer?"

"Yep," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Consider it done," Ratchet said with a grin. "Goodnight, Ironhide."

"Goodnight, Ratchet."

=0=Up there

"How do you feel?"

"I feel good, Prowl. You?"

"When you feel good, I feel good," Prowl said as he fussed around their huge berth room suite.

Prime watched him with amusement. "You are nothing if not loyal."

Prowl grinned at him. "Are you just noticing that?"

"I have always noticed that," Prime said as both of them lay back. The lights went off and it was quiet. "That is, when you weren't throwing things at me."

Prowl frowned slightly. "You enjoy reminding me about that.'

Prime grinned himself. "I do." He glanced at Prowl. "Do you have questions about the Matrix side of the orn?"

"I always do but I'll never ask them without permission. This part of your personhood is sacred and I'll never breech it without invitation."

[Silence]

"You have it."

Prowl glanced at Prime, then turned on his side. "Who did you meet?"

"Orion and Halo."

Prowl raised himself up. "Those two?"

"They were images that the heralds of Onyx Prime like to use. They were very amusing. When Orion really begins to talk its going to surprise everyone." Prime mused on it. "They became sub adults after a moment and when They changed again, they were Prima and Solus Prime."

Prowl leaned in closer, resting his servo on Prime's broad chest. "What happened? Did you get what you needed and wanted?"

Prime nodded. "They decided that I needed to see my family. My ammas and appas were there. It was astonishing how happy it made me to see them. You would have loved them."

"I would," Prowl said. "Every member of your family is remarkable. Was it Sirius?"

Prime nodded. "Yes. Sirius, Falcon and Justus. I have thought of them since that moment in the Matrix and it occurred to me that none of them including my genitors ever did anything but support me. It astonishes me, Prowl. I never had anything but encouragement from them. They never said anything that did not elevate and encourage me forward. I just noticed that after all these vorns and eons." He glanced at Prowl. "Why did I not notice that before?"

Prowl considered Prime, his handsome face and pained voice. He caressed Prime's face gently. "Because you have so much to think about. Thinking about them doesn't come easy to you because they were lost. Sometimes I couldn't even think about my family even in passing, it was too painful. They were wonderful and raised a wonderful grandson. I wish I had met them so I could thank them for such a wonderful mech as you."

Prime stared at Prowl, his handsome face filled with love and tenderness. "They would have loved you."

"Do you think so?" Prowl asked softly.

Hopefully.

Prime nodded. "They would because I do."

Prowl kissed him, then lay back down, his arm around Prime's broad chest. "Tell me what moves you. I won't ask for more."

Prime squeezed him gently. "You can ask for anything and its yours."

=0=Elsewhere

They sat together in front of the window that showed the city outside. They lived in a tower that was part of a huge residential district in their city. Lights from apartments in other towers, overhead from ships, satellites and the streets below were beautiful against the inky velvet of a Martian night. They were sipping tea together.

"I have been to many Festivals. I never felt what I did from any other Prime," Styre said.

Stealth nodded. "He is surely The One Who Comes." He glanced at Styre. "I love this place. I hope that we can get an apartment in the Vos Tower. I love the culture there. I think Miler wants me to join his debate club."

"You should. You would be very good at it, Stealth." Styre grinned. "I'm not sure I'm interested in working yet though Venture has a position for me in data analysis that looks very interesting. I would have an office down the hallway from him."

"I think that would be wonderful. Don't worry about me. I'm going to see if Scout and Trooper need a hand. I've always wanted to see how things like that function. Their theater schedule is very exciting when the new season begins in a couple of months."

Styre grinned. "You should take up acting. Be an understudy or something until you really get your confidence back. It could be a whole new avenue for you."

"Confidence. What's that?" Stealth said softly. "I don't know about that, Styre. But I know that its very exciting to watch them do things with plays and music."

"Then its settled. Frankly, it'll be a toss up who has the more exciting time," Styre said with a wink.

Stealth grinned. "You need to get out more."

"I am," Styre said. "I'm going clubbing with the boys." He grinned at Stealth with great satisfaction.

Stealth grinned back. "I'm going camping with the Squad."

Both laughed long and loud. It felt amazing.

=0=Up there

"The Matrix presents Itself as a youth and has for some time. He told me that I would have to take care of myself." He glanced at Prowl. "I delegate that to you." He grinned at Prowl.

Prowl grinned back. "Consider it done."

"He told me that the move of Cybertron would be assisted, that Primus Himself would ensure safety. That eases my processor more than I can express."

Prowl nodded. "And mine."

"He told me that The One was concerned for Primus, that harm was not in His life plan as I have been able to discern it. Thus, They will assist. I also met Guardian Prime. I am glad that I did. He is and was remarkable. We must ensure that his legacy is remembered and honored."

"Alright," Prowl said as if making a list.

Prime grinned slightly at the thought. "I also met someone else ..."

^..^

He was tall, metallic like Prime but different. His body was Cybertronian but His aura was not altogether anything Prime had ever encountered before. It seemed so vast to Optimus that it was almost intimidating, like universes lived in His energy field. It would have been intimidating but for the love that radiated out of Him. It could be seen it was so strongly a part of what and who this individual was.

Prime considered that, then bowed deeply. As he did, he knew who was standing before him.

It was The one.

^..^

He could feel Prowl tense from surprise. "Are you kidding me?"

Prime grinned. "No."

Prowl eased back up to stare at Prime with a look of shock and seriousness. "The One. You met Him?"

"I did. I wish you could have felt the love that He embodies. Its the most intense thing I have ever felt."

"What did He say?" Prowl asked almost breathlessly. "If … that is, if its alright ..."

Prime chuckled. "He told me that we were loved and He always is with us. He gave me three questions."

"God let you ask three questions. About anything?" Prowl asked in a whisper, almost as if he would violate something if he spoke normally.

"Three. The first established that Megatron is far away and occupied. He is consumed with death and destruction, thus making his efforts to find allies impossibly hard. He also told me that we will move the planetary empire to safety with Cybertron the first. All of the souls of these planets will help us. They want to be safe and something tells me that they want to stay together. I asked about the hearings to come and the Functionalist Council. Many are doing rather well who were recalled but that group is difficult. Time will tell. Then He told me that I had a gift waiting at Simfur. He left at that moment."

"The relics. He put them there," Prowl said.

"Nothing is above Him. Everything **is** Him. We are here to live, love, learn and go back to tell what we know when we leave for the Matrix. He takes that and creates more and different things for us to experience. It was an amazing thing. All of it."

Prowl nodded. He lay back down. Then he grinned. "You're going to tie one on tomorrow after all this. I wonder what They would think about it?"

=0=On a planetary dimension not so far away

"What **will** You think about it, brother?" Solus asked.

Micronus grinned. "I may have to go with them."

The others grinned, agreed, then all of Them faded away. The Festival of Primus was over for another year.

All was well.

For now.

=0=TBC 7-27-2020 Message replies and fixers uppers for all the good souls who notice such things coming tomorrow. Wherever you are in the world, take care and know that you are loved. Profoundly loved.


	339. Chapter 339

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin' Part Deux (dd7 339)

(Its time to have some time in the colony doing the daily with all the hoo-haw)

=0=Mayhem in the AM

"**ADA!"**

"**WHAT?!"**

"**BWAHAHAHAHAA! LOU WHAT ME! BWAHAHAHAHAA!"**

Ratchet stared down at a herd of infants standing around him staring upward with giant smiles. He grinned back. "I do, did I?"

"**LOU DO! LOU WHAT ME, I, ORION!"**

"What then, smurf? What do you want?"

"I, Orion goed lou? Lou good me?" he asked hopefully. The others smiled hopefully as well.

Ratchet considered this, a day where he would touch base at work, then have the weekend off. He was one of the general staff who was so gifted the time. All of them would have the same schedule pending disaster, of course, but some would be hard at it anyway.

Jetta, anyone?

"Let me think about it. 'K?" Ratchet asked with a brilliant smile. He got five brilliant smiles back. **"GET READY TO ROLL OUT, PEEWEES!"**

"**BWHAHAHAHAAAA! LOU SAYED PEEWEES!"** Orion bellowed as he danced down the hallway to his room with the others following madly behind him.

Ratchet grinned. "I 'sayed' it and I 'meaned' it, Pookie." He glanced at Ironhide. "Orion is going with me. Prowler is, too."

"I dibs Halo, Hero and Praxus." Ironhide grinned. "Lunch at the Diner? Or The Pit Stop?"

"The Pit Stop," Ratchet said as Sunspot walked out with his stuff. "Do you want a skip orn or do you want to go to school, Sunny Bunny?"

Sunspot stopped to stare up at both of them. "School. I have stuff I have to do and Bos and Co-D are on my team." He smiled brilliantly.

Ratchet grinned. "The three amigos." He glanced at Spot who grinned at him. "What's this about you and Cardinal's group hanging out with the Scouts at the Valles in a while?" He looked pointedly at Ironhide. "I heard that you want Atar to go with all of you."

Ironhide's helm nearly flipped off his shoulders as he glanced from Sunny to Ratchet to Sunny again.

Sunspot smiled. **"THAT WOULD BE GREAT! MY DEN LEADER WOULD LOVE THAT!"** He leaned into Ironhide to hug his leg. "Thank you, Atar. I'm so happy you want to come."

Ironhide turned his nuclear optics from Ratchet to Sunny. He patted him. "Whatever you want and need to do, Sunspot, I'll be there."

Sunspot looked up at him. **"I KNOW! YOU'RE THE BEST EVER!" **He hugged Ironhide again, then walked to the door. "Can I go see Spirit? We can go down together, all of us."

"Absolutely. I may even go with you," Ratchet said as he glanced at a silently irate Ironhide.

"You go, Sunny. We'll meet you downstairs," Ironhide said as the imp walked to the door and left with his bouncy dog.

Robby wanted to go, too, but the door closed on him. Cousin who was sitting on his back stretched out and began to knead the cow's thick fur. A tiny moo of discomfort emanated from him before he shrugged the cat off.

Both watched the show, the cat's disdain, then leap up again and Robby's pained expression.

"Ironhide, save the cow."

"Ratchet, frag you."

"Ada? Why is Atar saying not nice words to you?"

Both looked down to see a solemn looking Hero peering up with a grinning Halo beside her. Halo was good whatever happened.

"Because he's a beast," Ratchet said.

Hero looked up at Ironhide. "Atar, my teacher and Lady Sela said that we can't be mean to each other. Bad words are mean."

Ironhide who felt two inches tall looked from them to a smirking Ratchet. "Uh, don't worry about it. Your old Ada is a knucklehead but I'm keeping him." Then he smiled a cheese eating smile that looked oddly familiar.

Hero who was glancing from him to Ratchet to Halo and back again looked at Ratchet, "Ada? Are you going somewhere?" she asked with a tiny wisp of alarm.

Ratchet leaned down. "Nope." He stood, then glanced at Ironhide. "Well played, goofy. You pay for the vorns of therapy to come. And for your penalty, I'm taking Praxus."

"Oh, no you don't," Ironhide said. He followed Ratchet to the berth room, then both grinned. "Infants. I can't bear them."

"Oh, yes the frag you can, coward," Ratchet said as he smirked at Ironhide. "I got Scouts going again. You're going to the Valles shindig and you're going to like it. **OR** … I'll tell Prime that I'm resigning as the only one who cares about infants having experiences and dump it all on him."

"**OH, NO YOU WON'T!"** Ironhide said with alarm.

"Imagine. Imagine the delegating that would happen then." Ratchet grinned with malevolence at Ironhide.

"You wouldn't be allowed to," Ironhide said.

"I'll do hard time in the high security lock up at the prison before I'd give in." He grinned at Ironhide. "**Honestly,** Ironhide … do you even really **know me**?"

"Yeah," Ironhide said with a smirk. "You're my worst nightmare."

Ratchet laughed aloud, then hugged Ironhide off his big old peds. "Better book it. Someone has to go to school and it isn't us."

They walked out with peewees in holds, Ratchet with Orion, Praxus and Prowler while Ironhide had Halo and Hero. They hoo-hawed all the way down, then ambled out the door to the street.

Blackjack who was waiting for buses as well glanced at them. "You look amused. Where's the kids? I want to love them up."

"They're going with us today," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "Sunspot is the only one going to school."

"Okay," Blackjack said as he took Scout from Alor and slid him into his hold. "Works for me."

Huge controversy broke out among the punters as the buses began to come. All of them pointed to their holds, then waved at the aides who laughed and waved back. When the last bus left, everyone gathered together.

"Well, who didn't eat?" Blackjack said as Hardie, Delphi, Raptor and Turbine stepped out of a cab to walk to where they stood together.

"I didn't," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"You did," Ironhide said as he glanced at Ratchet with a frown.

"What is life without second breakfast, slagger?" Ratchet asked.

Huge laughter and agreement greeted that as Flint, STU-RT, Lissie and Steiner walked toward them from the Metro station. "What are we missing that's so funny?" Steiner asked.

"Breakfast. Anyone else as hungry as me?" Ratchet asked.

All of them nodded, though most of them weren't. Fun would probably be had if they came along, so yeah.

Ratchet turned toward Ironhide as did the others.

He glanced at Ratchet then the others. **"WHAT!?"**

"We're going to eat. You can run along if you're like **TOO FULL** to come. As if that would **EVER** happen," Ratchet said with a smirk. "Big boy."

"I am, aren't I?" Ironhide replied with a smirk of his own.

**HUGE** hoo-haw greeted that, then Raptor glanced at Blackjack. "How about that restaurant on Cybertron, just down from the Citadel? We can eat there."

"Sounds good to me," Blackjack said with a grin. "We can leave the infant if he's either too full or too good to come with the old folks."

Ironhide glanced sharply at his father, then the others.** "SINCE WHEN!?"**

It was a jolly group headed for the Citadel and a rendezvous with a restaurant that was a favorite of the military class who worked near it.

=0=Elsewhere

"You do know that it'll be there even if you don't get there at the crack of dawn," Elita said as she pulled food from the oven. They were queen and king of the heat and eat style of cooking. Putting it on plates, then the table, Elita sat down.

Jetta glanced up from his work datapad, then grinned. "Thanks. I know. We just have a chance now to speed things up. Think about all the work that doesn't have to happen because of this. I'm so relieved."

"Well, there's that anyway," Elita said with a chuckle. "When this is over, how about going to Earth in pretender gear and taking in the sights?"

He considered that, then nodded. "It sounds romantic. Let me know when." He grinned. "Whenever you want to go, Elie, we can."

"I'm holding you to it," she said as they ate breakfast together. Then they would head toward Cybertron to tour the massive dump sites and amaze themselves at the structural integrity fixes that were even visible from space. Cybertron had taken a huge step forward in its path to wholeness.

=0=Elsewhere

"We're off for the rest of the week and weekend," Sideswipe said as he walked to the bus stop with Sunstreaker and Bluestreak. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," Bluestreak said. "I thought doing something with Styre and Stealth would be fun. What about you?"

"We're going to Cybertron one of these orns. Raptor is kicking the slag out of a new dupe."

"Who?" Bluestreak asked.

Sunstreaker shrugged as he put his daughters on the ground. Kaon was walking with them on the ground. "I don't know. Has to be some big loser though. Sun and Jack are going to be there, too. Those three are my personal pantheon for now."

Bluestreak grinned. "Jail bait you mean."

"That, too. By the way, we're tripping out tonight for the clubs. What are you going to do?" Sideswipe asked.

"Staying home with the kids and getting ready to bail you both out of jail," Blue said as the buses came to a stop. "What else is new?"

"There** is **that," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

The kids were loaded, the buses drove off and the three of them wandered off to Club Hoyle to play cards and pool for a while.

=0=Frownsville

He sat in the kitchen of his genitor's house pouting into his breakfast. They'd 'asked' him to join them and so he did like the good Praxian grand/son he was. Sitting with them were Dev and Smokescreen, both of them and his genitors having a conversation like there was **NOTHING WRONG WITH THE WORLD!** and weren't facing **THE END OF TIMES AS HE KNEW IT! **He glanced at them with a sour expression. "So ..."

Moda glanced at him, then the others. "Smokey wants to say something. Do you, son?" he asked with a pleasant expression.

Smokey sat back. "Yes." He glanced at all three of them. **"HOW IS THIS NOT FRAGGED?!"**

They stared at him, then each other, then him. "Well, you understood that we have a duty to ensure that you have life skills and journey man abilities to protect you all of your life. Right? It is part of the code of a Praxian family to do this. Right?"

He stared at them sourly**. "YES!"**

"We, all of us decided that you were such a fine and decent son, a good mech all around and very, very smart that having a full University degree would be beneficial to you should something happen to us," Moda concluded.

It was silent a moment.

"**BUT I HAVE A DEGREE!"**

"A very good one. A basic level one degree in general studies. Even if you never choose a major area, that degree will ensure that your knowledge base is exemplary," Tress said sweetly to his mercurial and yet adorable only son.

"**BUT I'M GOING TO BE A SOLDIER IN THE PRIME'S ARMY! AND MAYBE A BOUNTY HUNTER IF AMMA NEEDS HELP! HOW CAN I DO THAT IN COLLEGE!?"**

"Well, Amma ..." Tress said glancing at Devcon for assistance.

Devcon looked at Tress, then his onliest and most beloved grandson. "Smokescreen, you're a good and most excellent youngster but you need to be enlightened. College does that. You'll find some fine orn that something you learned now will save you later on. You do realize that a level one degree is a fine achievement but only the start of this adventure. We're very proud of you, Smokescreen. You made our sparks fly when we saw you get your degree."

He stared at them, the Pantheon of his spark and considered how his amma called him Smokescreen. There would be no winning this fight. He felt himself sag into a bundle of boneless slag. "Frag."

Smokescreen the Elder grinned at him. "Finish your breakfast and I'll teach you how to cheat at poker."

Smokey stared at his appa. "All your secrets?"

Smokescreen nodded. He **loved** this infant. He would teach him things even Dev didn't know. This infant wasn't going to get killed cheating at cards if he had any say in the matter.

Smokey frowned at this point more for form than feeling. He glanced at his amma who was looking at him as if he were the grandest being in the known universe which for Devcon he was. "Then maybe lunch here? You know … with pie and all?" he asked with a wisp of hopefulness around the angst that he truly felt.

Devcon grinned, then rose to walk to the fridge nearby. He opened it and there were on two shelves a number of pies he liked the best.

Smokey stared at them, then his elders. He grinned for the briefest of seconds, then put an angsty expression on his handsome face that would rival any Gothic teenager, Prowl.** "ITS STILL FRAGGED! RIGHT!?"**

His elders were laughing too hard to agree or disagree with him at the moment.

=0=TBC 7-28-2020


	340. Chapter 340

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin Part Deux (dd7 340)

=0=Cybertron

They walked from The Citadel into the street with Prowl, Prime and their daughters. Possibility was in Prime's hold. Miracle and the little mechs were in school having things t to do …

"We're making cookies, Ada."

"Well, Miracle, that sounds like fun. Maybe next time?"

Miracle stared at his ada as the war for choices began in his little processor. Apparently frosting won because he climbed onto his school bus happily ...

They walked along a street that seemed brighter and lighter in atmosphere somehow. Festival had been a raging success and it'd translated to a lifting of some of the pall that had always been here even from liberation. The tasks before them were so huge that it took some of the hope all had for a better life down a peg as they had to build everything from scratch.

As Prime walked along, it felt like some of it had lifted.

No one noticed them as they reached the restaurant, a huge building with two floors of seating and possibility. The first floor was a buffet arrangement and the top floor was service from menus. Given that they were entering into a 'mech's paradise', buffet it was.

They found tables, gave their drink orders, then walked to the buffet to load up. It was breakfast before them in all its vast and tantalizing possibilities so it was received with gusto. Towering plates made it back to the tables in time for their drinks. Everyone sat down, then began. It was silent a moment as they organized, then began to eat.

"We need a buffet on Mars. What's the deal?" Raptor asked. "This is good food."

"It is," Ratchet said. "Maybe its too hard to keep enough laid in given what hogs all of us are."

"Speak for yourself," Alor said with a snicker.

"And everyone else," Ratchet said as he glanced at Prime's two plates. Count them. Two.

"What's the agenda for the clubbing part of your down time?"

Raptor grinned as he glanced at his brothers. "We're heading out at 1700 joors, right?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and murmured, though their focus was entirely on their plates.

"We're heading out to drink, eat, bowl, swim, ride the ponies, maybe go to the track, dance, fight-" Raptor said.

"Better get that mini-con firm on retainer. Shorty, Shorty, Shorty, Shorty and Sons," Blackjack said. "Something like that."

Huge laughter was had, then more food was eaten.

"What about your camping trip?" Sun asked as he glanced around Lissie to see Ratchet.

Ratchet smiled at him. "We're going to the Valles to eat, drink, roll mini-cons down hill, eat some more, dance, play horseshoes, tell campfire tales like the AUTOBOT **SCOUTS!**"

A moment was had as audials reset around the room from Ratchet's sonic sound boosting vocal processor.

Ironhide gave him devil optics.

Ratchet smiled and batted his optical ridges.

Stand off.

"I'm not sure I'm taking my little ada and amma anywhere near you, Loon," Prowl said darkly.

"You know you will because you wanna. You need me. You crave me. I make your drab existence colorful," Ratchet said with a smirk.

Prowl stared at him with his cold emotionless psychopathic lack of amusement expression a moment, then shook his helm. "I hate you."

**HUGE LAUGHTER** including Prime.

"I meant to ask, Ratchet. What do we bring?" Lissie asked.

"Besides your sparkling wit and deeply amusing intellect?" Ratchet asked, batting his optical ridges again. He glanced at Prowl who frowned. "You can come, too."

**HUGE** laughter **especially **from Prime.

"I think it would be nice to bring your sleeping bag. The rest I have planned," Ratchet said.

"Oh, no you don't. Tell us everything. Leave nothing out," Prowl said.

Everyone who was watching Prowl turned their gaze on Ratchet. Ratchet gave them a dazzler.

**HUGE** laughter was had from all. Even Prime. Ironhide, however, could tell the signs so he held his fire.

"Well, I have shelter already taken care of. No recharging out under the stars no matter how romantic that might be," Ratchet said as he batted his optical ridges at Ironhide romantically.

Ironhide staying his fork from stuffing a huge sausage into his mouth frowned at Ironhide. **"WHAT, OLD MECH!? I'M IRONHIDE! I'M EATING!"**

**HUGE** laughter and catcalls from everyone for** IRONHIDE!**

Ratchet laughed, then explained a bit more. "You bring sleeping bags, I bring shelter, food and all. You can bring booze. The more, the better. I have all the rest of the stuff already loaded in a runabout. Just be there at 0900 joors at Campground 17 Second Friday. That is all." He smiled a dazzler.

Almost all the bachelors wanted to be there given Ratchet's smile and the idea of him springing slag on the others was like nectar to bees. Most of them made a mental note to be there at 0900 joors on the TMC on Second Friday.

'Bruncheon' continued onward happily.

=0=A short time later

They stood on the street watching Prowl and Prime walk to The Citadel to take stock of what had happened all over the planet since yesterday. It had been a hilarious parting…

"So, you're going to lay servos on?" Ratchet asked as he held Possibility for a moment. That little baby smiled at him and Ratchet smiled back.

"Someone has to," Prowl said with a slight smirk at Ratchet. "And you? Which bar do I forward your messages?"

"Why, Prowler," Ratchet said with a brittle smile of extreme battle lust, "all of them."

Bets were laid off line about the camping extravaganza.

Prowl stared at him with a calm cool expression of Prowlness, then glanced at Prime. "Yes. Alright then, are you ready to go?"

Prime snickered, then took Possibility. "I am. Autobots, roll out?" he asked to great and abiding snark. They headed out to do battle with slag.

"What now?"

Ratchet glanced at Alor who was holding Scout. "Why, now we play."

"I'd like a personalized tour of The Jumble," Sun said. "I haven't been there in eons."

"Lucky you," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I can give you the executive edition, all shortcuts."

"Done deal," Jack replied. "Lead on then."

Ironhide, Jack, Sun and Raptor transformed into pick up trucks so most of the rest of them could ride in the back in their beds. It was with a chug and a toot that they drove off toward one of the biggest, most densely populated and dangerous slums in The City.

=0=At the gate

They stared at the sign, then followed Ratchet inside. The streets were what they never were before, clean and cleared of garbage and scrap. The buildings were tall, not as tall as most but big enough to crowd thousands of individuals into their rundown broken down skeletons. No one was here. This was a cordoned off area set aside for the National Register of Historic Places, put there by Prowl who wanted no one to misunderstand what led to the endless cycle of revolutions and counter revolutions that had nearly ended life on this world and their species.

When they reached D District, a several square block designation of slums, bars, heavily barricaded shops and the odd small business, they gathered on a street corner. Ratchet glanced around, then looked at them, none of which were residents here at any point in time. There were slum 'kids' in the group but not for this one. "This is the heart of The Jumble. That's what we called it because it was like a bag filled with stuff that someone shook hard, making everything in it crap."

He glanced down the street. "That's where we lived, two blocks down from here. I remember seeing Optimus, Jetta and Arcee around. I remember Elita, too. Magnus. I saw as well but I never met them. They didn't live on my block and it wasn't their territory. It was ours. We'd have to fight them if they decided to hang out on our turf. That's what you do when you ain't got nothing. You fight to hold onto what you have."

Ratchet looked up at a tower that had seen better orns. "This is the building where Jetta, Arcee, Elita, Magnus and Optimus lived. Let's go up. I heard that the structural engineers have been here and have shored up everything so it won't fall down. Even the stairs." He led the way, entering a careworn building of great age. The lobby was shabby and basic, the elevators long since gone to the Matrix for Mechanical Things so the stairs beckoned.

Ratchet started up and the others followed. The stairs didn't creak now due to improvements to support them but they were many, the detailing that once made them attractive long since worn away by countless generations of footfalls as they wound ever upward. Floor after floor they went until they reached the seventh.

Gathering on the platform, they gazed down the hallway. Lights were there, doors were tightened up and some re-hinged and at the end of it all was a window, a small window whose panes were replaced at last. The grimey ones that once were there broken and forlorn were at last clean and clear.

He paused by a door, then turned to the others who were solemn-faced and even grim. "I think a couple at a time inside, the place is so small. This door," he said pointing to one next to this, "is where Jetta and Mack grew up. That one at the very end of the hallway was that of Deion Magnus. Arcee and Elita lived on other floors but everyone knew each other. Most did in the buildings we lived in. We were tended by whoever had genitors at home."

Sun and Jack stepped past Ratchet to enter an apartment that almost defied the idea that three mechs the size of Optimus and his genitors could live here. The furniture and fixtures were gone, taken to the Museum of Cybertron on Mars for restoration. The room of his genitors was tiny as was the rest of the place. Jack glanced at Sun who nodded grimly. They walked back out.

"I'm glad they're saving this place. No one should have lived like that. Consider that so many did and became inspirational to all of us in spite of this," Sun said as the others nodded.

They entered the apartment, all of them one and two at a time, then walked out silently. They stared at Ratchet who was waiting.

Alor vented a sigh. "How did you manage to live this way? How do you find it to forgive us, any of us for this?" he asked.

The moment was heavy as Ratchet considered the complexity of the answer he could give. "It was home. There was love here. We had good families. We loved Cybertron. I could get very upset if I remember the bad so I choose to remember the good. We have another chance, Alie. I know that all of you did a lot, the best you could to help. This belongs to others. What we do now is what counts, though I'm glad this is being preserved. No one should delude themselves about what poverty is and how it tears you to pieces. No one should believe anyone chooses this life. No one has such low aspirations for their children. Now we have a chance to be kings, all of us."

Alor shook his helm. "Sometimes the guilt was so terrible that it felt like I was carrying the world on my back."

The others nodded as well.

"That's because you're good," Ratchet said with a serious expression. "Pity those who can't feel anything, or blame the people here for this happening to them and not the systems that create this for profit. Those are the ones who are the saddest. I didn't know there was any other life, really, until I went to the University. I knew things weren't good and that others had more but I had all the love and hopefulness that my family could give me. I also believed that no matter what, at some point it would all change for everyone. It did, didn't it."

"Not fast enough for everyone," Hard Drive said.

A knocking sound could be heard, then Ratchet looked down. He opened his carry hold. A pair of little imps stared out, then up, then burst into smiles. **"ADA! LOU DOIN'? I GOOD YOU!?"**

Ratchet snickered as he pulled Praxus out and handed him to Sun. He handed Prowler to Jack, then set Orion on his arm. "You always good me. Come here. Let me show you where Uncle Optimus grew up." He walked into the apartment, then halted in the middle.

Orion looked around as the others watched from the hallway. He looked at Ratchet. "Ada. Lou doin'? Otis doin' here?"

Ratchet snickered. "Otis did. This was his house?"

Orion looked around, then at Ratchet. "This ugly."

**HUGE** laughter was had.

=0=TBC 7-29-2020


	341. Chapter 341

The Diego Diaries: Goofin' and Golfin' (dd7 341)

=0=Around the mulberry bush

Ratchet walked along the street heading for the Children's Museum of Mars, Cybertron and The Empire. It was in Crater District 6, City 5. The museum was part of the School District and the Museum of Cybertron in a collaborative project. The huge multi story building held exhibits that were geared to children of all ages and ranged over the entire history of their species, their technological achievements and all manner of supportive features, interactive exhibits and teachers who were there to answer and demonstrate anything that arose.

There were places to paint, create things, replicate different experiments and see ancient artifacts. Some of the artifact exhibits were designed to be handled including replications of the bones of predacons from the far past. There were play areas and a nursery to put smaller children when coming with older ones and a big cafe to eat together. All of it was geared to children, small to sub adult, with video and audio components.

He walked to the huge doors to enter the building which had children here and there, some with school groups. Walking to the elevator, he went up to the third floor where things geared to peewees awaited. Stepping off, he unloaded his carry hold. Children glanced around, then stared upward.

**"ADA!"**

Ratchet smiled. "Praxus."

"**WHAT WE DO NOW!?" **he asked with almost spark bursting excitement. He loved this place.

"Now we play," Ratchet said as the three infants began to run in three different directions at top speed. Ratchet watched them a moment. "Frag."

It would be a madcap joor before they were ready to go again.

=0=Elsewhere

He walked into the depot were the hardware was stacked to the ceiling in all directions. He emptied his hold, staring down at the two tiny femmes who looked upward at him. They held each other's servo as they glanced at him, then everything and everyone around him. 

"Atar, what's this place?" Hero asked.

Ironhide glanced around. "Hero, this is the hub of the project. This is the place where things come to go out again to create miracles."

Both femmes stared up at him, Hard Drive, Sun, Jack, Blackjack, Raptor, Alor, Delphi and Turbine. "Miracles?" Hero asked with growing amazement on her tiny face.

"Miracles," Ironhide said with a nod.

The little femmes glanced around, then Blackjack set Scout down on the ground. He smiled at them. **"HERO! HALO!" **he said in perfect diction.

Blackjack grinned. "That's my boy."

Scout glanced up at him, then Halo. "Halo, what lou?"

Halo smiled.** "LOU COMED ME!? I COMES LOU, PLAYIN?!"**

Blackjack stared at Scout, then the femmes. "What? Scout?"

Scout looked at his father, then smiled.** "ATAR!"**

Blackjack grinned. "Scout. You had me worried a moment there."

Scout smiled, then turned to Halo. "Halo, lou doin'."

Everyone watched as the two laboriously joined their servos. Then they both looked up as Hero took Halo's other servo. 

"**ATAR!"**

"Scout." Blackjack stared at his son, a very quiet little mech most of the time.

"**LOU DOIN'? WE GOED DERE!?"** he asked as he pointed a little fat digit toward pallets of slag stacked nearby.

Blackjack stared at his son, then the other elders who stared at him equally astonished, then Scout again. "Frag," he whispered softly.

=0=The Citadel

They sat on the floor playing with toys from their toy box, one that Prowl had set up and stocked for just such an occasion. Solus and Sojie were building a house while Possibility toddled around them handing them whatever he could grab. Pencils, a door stop and a half finished sandwich that was somehow under a chair materialized as he ambled.

Prowl nearly levitated out of his chair when he saw Possibility bring the limp sandwich to his sisters. "Let me have that, infant," he said as he took the moldy item from the baby with great abiding personal disgust. "How about cookies?"

Everyone was for it.

Prime was as well.

They all took a cookie break together.

=0=Elsewhere

Sunspot and his brothers sat at a table in the library. Mrs. Lyric and Mr. Terradive were doing a group project together. Both teachers were partners and often did such things not only for learning but for socialization. The library was buzzing with voices as the kids worked on presentations of geographic areas of Cybertron. They were gathering information to use to make dioramas of their particular area.

Terradive and Lyric sat together at a table working on this and that, ready to help anyone who needed them. The weekend was coming tomorrow and they would be off for three orns. Given their schedules with almost no time off, a couple of orns of school after Festival wasn't surprising to anyone but the humans. The sharing time everyone had that morning was interesting …

{Okay. Who goes first?} Terradive said in NeoCybex, the lingua franca of the classroom. The humans who couldn't speak or understand it got perfect translations through their gear.

Rain Harris raised her hand. Terradive nodded and she began. [The festival was amazing. I wish someday we can come to the Temple but we know why that's not allowed now. In my country when there's a big holiday event we get a few days off. Why do you go to school so fast after a holiday?]

Terradive grinned. {I never thought about that until now. We believe in school. Most of us wouldn't be here if this were the old days. School is the key to a future of choice, something else we never got before. I'm a Seeker. Seekers could only be soldiers or work at terrible jobs that required a lot of strength. I never got to go to school. I never really learned to read and write fully until here. We believe in education. Having one, learning how to think for ourselves is freedom. The human schools are having these days off. We only take orns off at Thanksgiving, Christmas Surprise and Memorial/Veterans Day. Its how much we care about this}

{The human schools get a lot of time off] Beckley, a Decepticon pilot's son said. [That might be fun but I like school. All my friends are here and I get to learn good stuff. My genitors want me to go to college. I would be the first one to go. My brother and sister will also go. They want us to have a skill and get to choose what we want to do}

{My ada and atar want me to go to college, too. I want to go and become a doctor. Then I want to learn how to make things like ammunition and swords. I'm going to help my genitors and my amma and appa with their store. **They make the best things!** I will learn, too, and help them}

{My brother got his sword from your grand genitor's store. It's so amazing} Butler said with enthusiasm. {When I'm old enough I'm going to be a Knight, too, and get a sword from them. Those swords are sentient. My appa told me. He has one. I get to see it now and again. It's huge and heavy} M-22 said.

{I watch them make them. I got to make things, too. Solus Prime helps them. She loves them} Sunspot said.

{I might see about getting a tour there} Terradive said as he watched the kids chat. He grinned. Kids chatting was fun.

[Would we come, too?] Rain asked hopefully.

Terradive glanced at Sunspot, then Rain. {I will ask}

They would be able to come.

=0=Elsewhere

"He doesn't talk much," Alor said as he watched his son playing sweetly with the tiny femmes. "He doesn't have to," Alor said as he frowned at Blackjack. "All he has to do is point and you get it. I almost thought he's never going to learn."

"He and I have a system. He points and I fetch," Blackjack said. "Just like with Ironhide."

"And the speech impediment crept up on us with him, too," Alor said. "I sent a message to Roto about this and he texted back. We can bring him in First Monday. He can tell us for sure. If its just because you're fragging around, 'Jack, then things have to change."

"It could be genetic," Sun said as he watched the tiny femmes chatting with Scout with only Hero speaking reasonable correct language. "They're so cute. Femmes are cute."

"They are," Ironhide said. "Both those femmes are champions."

"Won't get an argument from us," Hard Drive said as the little imps walked toward him. He bent down and gathered them into an embrace, Hero, Halo and Scout.

No one would either.

=0=Ratchet

He watched the kids walking around in a giant bin filled with different sized balls. They were having a great time, Orion, Prowler and Praxus, throwing them at each other. As usual, their aim was slag. He read the text that just arrived, then blinked. Staring at the three little mechs, one with a speech problem and two without, he considered that there were likely four in the family now with them. Genetics had to be the answer.

Prowler was neck deep in the pit, slowly slogging around with a big grin on his face. He then stopped, looked down, then up at Ratchet. "Ada?"

"What, baby?" Ratchet asked.

"I dropped my baby," he said with a quivering chin.

It would take a while to find it. He would be ecstatic with joy and relief when they did.

=0=Elsewhere

"This is nice, Miler," Stealth said as he and Miler settled into seats at a place called 'The Great British Bakery'. It was a cafe in Tyger Pax that had opened and was a hit. It served something called teas and some were high. Whether others were low wasn't clear but when the beautifully arranged towers of amazing food came to them with all manner of sandwich, baked good and biscuit, such distinctions apparently didn't matter. The tea was hot and plentiful, the food delicious and the atmosphere was amazing.

"I like this place," Miler said. "I like reading British mystery novels. Alor got me hooked and so did Turbine. This place is based on the sort of place you can find in European countries such as England and other places. I don't really know for sure but I like European food. I have a whole list of restaurants for all of us to try."

"This is such a joy," Stealth said. "I still think its going to be gone when I wake up."

"I used to think that but less so anymore. You will get better. This place is what I always dreamed of. It only really became clear when we had to run. This is the best place for Cybertronians ever." Miler glanced up. "How is Styre?"

"He's having fun. We're working out working." Stealth grinned. "He wants to learn planning and urban landscaping. I think Laslo will help him there. Laslo was the foremost thinker on such things on Cybertron."

"Did you know that his son, Partition is bonded to Ratchet and Ironhide's daughter, Lancer?" Miler asked.

"No. What a nice thing," Stealth said. "I hear that Laslo has really come into himself since coming here."

"He has. He's part of the Squad." Miler grinned. "So now are you."

Stealth stared at Miler as a slow grin formed on his handsome face. "I don't know what that actually is but it sounds like fun. Do we have to bring anything to the party?"

"Only fun and maybe a squirt gun," Miler said.

They both laughed, then settled back to talk, discuss British murder mysteries and grandchildren. It would be a wonderful afternoon. Styre would go clubbin' with the boys. So would Imaldo. Fun, fun, fun would be had by all.

Probably.

=0=TBC 7-30-2020

A Scottish YouTuber was talking about American usage of words. He couldn't understand what the difference was with 'college' and 'university'. LOL! This is what I think it means to Americans. College: Where you're going to go someday after you get out of public schools (kindergarten to high school, 12-13 years) as well as denoting smaller higher education institutions, usually state run. Some higher ed schools are called universities, can be privately owned and have big programs and snob appeal like Harvard or Yale. Universities are big colleges. Huger. :D In my family, college is the thing you're going to do after high school and sometimes if you have enough money maybe attend a huge university. Colleges tend to be smaller and most state oriented entities such as my old one, Southern Oregon State College which was then changed to Southern Oregon University. Why? Who knows. :D

Then again, I could be full of it. ;)


	342. Chapter 342

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin' Pre-Luxe, Baby (dd7 342)

=0=Pit Stoppin'

Ratchet wandered in after a madcap morning in the Children's Museum. Everyone else was there as he pulled up a chair, gave an order for himself and the kids, then drew Orion, Praxus and Prowler out of his hold. They were set on the table, then smiled and headed out for an elder. After a moment of noise and monkey motion, Ratchet grinned at Blackjack. "So …"

He frowned at Ratchet. "Fragging genetics. I'm holding hard for Scout to just have a slow orn."

"You and me both," Ratchet said with a snicker. "That makes a passel of them in the works. Roto visits the Academy as well."

"I don't want to hear it," Blackjack grumped. "Slagging kids. You work hard to bring home the bacon, to keep the toy boxes full and the crib blankets warm and snugly. You even get a slagging cow and **this** happens. And the worst part is we don't have stairs handy."

Ironhide paused an onion ring to frown at his big old pa.

"You got that cow because you're a big baby, not because of the baby," Alor said with a snicker.

"Technicalities," Blackjack said to great scorn and laughter. "Where have you been if I can asked without collateral damage?"

Ratchet smiled. "We were at the Children's Museum all morning."

"**APPA!"**

"What, Muffin?" Blackjack said as he glanced at Orion with big gooey optics of love.

"**MUFFIN! LOU SAYED I, ORION MUFFIN!"** Orion said as he held a fry in his servos. The fry in his mouth fell onto the table.

A lot of seat rustling and "**OMGS!**" were had, then it settled.

Orion looked at the table as Amma Lissie got her napkin ready. He reached for it causing retching sounds everywhere before she beat him to it.

Ironhide watched Orion lingering between intense embarrassment and slavish admiration for the sparkling. At least he was trying to be neat.

"Well, wasn't that just … uh," Turbine began before he laughed loudly. He reached for Orion and set him on his arm. Handing him an onion ring, the baby smiled and happily began to eat it.

"That's a slagging fine museum," Blackjack said. "Scout likes climbing the sand piles."

"So do these imps," Ratchet said. "I had to rattle them like a salt shaker before we left."

Laughter greeted that.

"How's Cybertron?" Ratchet asked.

"Its incredible. All of the places where there was subterranean damage or cracking from the surface to the interior are repaired. We've yet to find subterranean systems that aren't repaired. All of the dumps all over the planet are cleared. Where the scrap went we don't know but its gone and so are the solvent dumps they created," Delphi said. "None of the grave sites are disturbed and the munitions that aren't consolidated where they were left. Scattered things like land mines and loose change stuff appears to be gone. Praise Primus and The One."

Everyone said the Cybertronian equivalent of amen to that miracle.

"Then we can build faster and better?" Ratchet asked.

"We can," Hardie said as he held Halo. That imp was leaning against his chassis chewing on a fry.

"What about your two sad sacks. How's the sand piles around the Temple?" Ratchet asked.

Raptor laughed. "I had them weigh the sand when they hauled it off. I stopped them after about fifteen tons. They're going to get the rest, too. Its like concrete. They have to pick ax, then shovel it out. We managed to get a couple of wheelbarrows delivered and we told the priests that we would manage it. Sort of a thank you to Primus and The One."

"They must be dragging," Ratchet said.

"Oh, they aren't happy," Hercy said with a grin …

^..^

The sun was nearly directly overhead when they trudged back to the berm with their empty wheelbarrows for the nth time. They'd lost track of how many what with their anger at each other. Their minds were preoccupied with other things.

Smokey parked his barrel, then picked up his pick ax. Swinging it overhead, he dropped it on the rock like sand berm shattering it satisfyingly. His form was a thing of beauty to see and if it had connected with anything sentient, his ax, there would be two pieces of it cleaved down the middle. It was satisfying, indeed, to see the berm shatter. There could be two barrels to haul from this one swing. He began to shovel a butt load into the big barrow.

Hot Rod parked his, then picked up his ax. With a swing, he broke off a bunch. Then another swing drew larger chunks. There was part work here because both were too big for the barrow.

"Nice move, Not Rod. One swing got me two loads. See ya later," Smokey said quietly as he began to trundle his load away.

Hot Rod stared after him with molten optics, then noted the pile Smokey had left behind. He began to shovel it into his own barrow, then kicked the big pieces he made over to Smokey. With a smirk of delightful bastardy, he began to trundle over to the dumpster which was getting full again. A big truck would come by to dump it, then replace it back for more. Roddy smirked at Smokey as he walked past him.

Smokey approached the site, then dropped his barrow with outrage. Notty had been just that. He had taken Smokey's battered and shattered sand pile. Two of Hot Rod's were in his digging place. He kicked them back, then picked up his ax again. By then, Hot Rod had returned. He stared darkly at the big mech as he stopped at his place and dropped his barrow, too. "You're a slime ball, Scum Rod."

Hot Rod glanced at Smokey. "Did someone say something here, Dopey? All I can see is a petulant child ranting."

Smokey dropped his ax. "Petulant? Look who's talking, Rot Rod."

Hot Rod glanced at Smokey, then swung on him.

Smokey jumped him, then they rolled on the ground slagging it out.

Sitting nearby with cold beer and lounging chairs, Kup and Hercy watched them with an optic toward technique.

"Roddy has some skill. So does the infant."

Kup nodded. "They both have promise."

[Silence]

"They're getting behind. I heard Raptor pledge them to the priests for the duration."

"Should we tell them?" Kup asked.

Hercy shook his helm. "No. We'll let Chevron do it."

Both old mechs glanced to the side to see Chevron walk toward them with a tray that held drinks and a treat. He slowed with concern as he reached the two mechs, then stared at the two kids rolling around on the ground cursing at each other.

"Oh," he said.

Hercy glanced at Kup who rose. He walked over, gripped each by the scruff of their necks, then jerked the two to their peds. They turned to swing on him, saw a solemn-faced Chevron, then froze. They both bowed their helms. "Lord Chevron," both said at the same time.

It would be awkward for a few moments as Chevron served them, then walked back to the Temple office and commissary nearby.

"Well, don't you two beat all?" Hercy said with a slight grin.

Both of them looked at him, then scowled at each other. Neither said a word.

"Best get at it," Hercy said. "When you get done, go apologize to Chevron. He's lead a very sweet and good life."

Both of them sullenly picked up their axes and began again. It would go on until lunch, then they'd be let go for the orn. They would lay a patch to leave. They would also apologize to Chevron and half the priests who were gathered in the room with him at the same time. He would sweetly accept. It would be a humbling experience for Not Rod and Dopey the Younger.

=0=The Pit Stop

Huge laughter greeted that story.

Raptor grinned at the pair. "Thanks. I'm supposed to run their afts off. You made a good start. How much sand do they have left do you think?"

"A good 35 tons. I think they cleared about 15," Kup said.

"Not a bad start," Raptor said as others agreed. "Might teach them to get along. A mech can't choose his friends or work colleagues sometimes. Both need a wack upside the helm."

"How long will you keep them?" Delphi asked.

"Until they get off Prowl's shit list," Raptor said.

"Then never," Delphi replied. No one argued with him.

=0=Later that afternoon

They left the pool at the Sports Center to head for home. Buses would come soon and there would be dinner and hoo-haw to get through before Prime's Posse, their running name, would hit the road to club.

Ratchet entered the apartment followed by Ironhide. Cows and kids hit the ground and ran like the wind for the toy boxes beyond. Plopping on his chair, Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "So, Prime's Posse eh?"

Ironhide sat beside him with a grin. "Yep."

"Sounds like a bad aft motorcycle gang of cops gone wrong. What's your gang sign, desperado?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide shrugged. "A heaping bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy?"

Ratchet laughed. "Sounds yummy."

"Well, you know," Ironhide said with a smug face. "We are."

"Won't get an argument out of me," Ratchet said with a big laugh.

"What's the drill with kids?" Ironhide asked.

"We're coming here, those with kids who are free. Turbine wants Scout and Prowler so he gets them," Ratchet said. "Something about scout stuff under a tent in the living room."

"Sounds like fun," Ironhide said.

"What's the itinerary of the progress?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, we plan to get slag faced, play darts, pool, cards, dance, sing, show our manly figures … you know. Cut a wide swath," Ironhide said with a smirk and a lot of flair.

"What's this about going to play golf?" Ratchet asked. "I know the course is going to open soon but Prime gets first crack?"

"He does," Ironhide said. "This slagging course covers about a 1,000 square miles."

"Does it?" Ratchet asked as he calculated how far Prime could smack a ball with a club.

"Nope but its big. Eighteen holes and all that," Ironhide said though he was still vague on the details.

They both downloaded details. They were awesome.

"Do you have to wear those goofy pants, a dopey shirt and funky shoes? You know … my kind of stuff?" Ratchet asked with a chuckle.

Ironhide perused the image file with 'Golf'. "Frag no."

"Well, good then," Ratchet said. "I want film."

"Nope," Ironhide said with a grin.

Orion ran out. **"ATAR! COMED LOU TO ME?!"**

"Coming," Ironhide said as he rose to follow the imp into the hallway.

Ratchet watched them go, then called someone.

:This is Lennox:

:Hey, Lennox: Ratchet replied off line. "I was wondering what you were doing tonight ..."

=0=A moment later

Lennox grinned a moment as he sat with the command team, Fulton and Morshower at the conference table in the big conference room at N.E.S.T. HQ in The City.

"What's the joke?" Graham asked as they took a pause in the monthly meeting on site for the call.

"Ratchet told me that 'Prime's Posse' is going clubbin' tonight," Will replied.

"Prime's Posse?" Glenn Morshower asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Will said. "He wants me to go and film it. Apparently, the rumor is true. They've just build an eighteen hole golf course and asked Prime to come by tonight to try it out."

It was silent a moment, then John Fulton sat back in his chair. "Damn," he said with a trace of awe in his voice.

"Ditto," Morshower said as the others nodded.

They would be there, shadowing the Posse in super stealth mode.

=0=Later that night at 1600 joors on the TMC

Ironhide hugged the kids, then walked to the door. Delphi, Turbine and Prowl were already there. Kids were in the different berth rooms or down the other end with the big kids and Sunspot. He glanced at the group which would swell to a goodly size when the others arrived. "See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya." He walked out the door with a jaunty flair.

Delphi snorted. "Slagger would be lucky to be us."

It was on.

=0=TBC 7-31-2020


	343. Chapter 343

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin' Part Deux (dd7 343)

=0=The Family Tower

They gathered by the elevator with their cameras and smirks firmly in place. John Fulton, Glenn Morshower and Mick Murphy who were here for the monthly check in not only for N.E.S.T. but the human community itself were going with Graham, Lennox, Epps, Trevor Smith and Gavin Pritchard, the head for security for the Resort. They were going to follow the bots on their club crawl and film it for Ratchet.

"You ready?" John Fulton asked as Pritchard joined them.

"Born ready," the big Englishman said with a chuckle.

"Let's go. Hope you hit the head. This is going to be an all-nighter," Lennox said as they entered the elevator to go.

"I don't think that's a problem I see," Pritchard said. "We're all wearing long mission gear."

Long mission gear was designed for the wearer to relieve themselves into a receptacle if needed. The only downside was emptying it later on.

They would be in the motor pool and on the street in minutes.

=0=On the street

They gathered, the mechs who were part of 'Prime's Posse', the defacto default name of the loose band of renegades and reprobates who called Optimus 'dad'. They came from the metro and from buildings and streets surrounding the junction in front of the Family, Medical and home tower of most of them going. With them came others who usually didn't go but were tagging along because fun.

Devcon and Smokescreen walked to the group followed by a stoked Smokey and a bemused Bezel, Partition, Lon, Terradive and Roto. The group was large, came together collegially, then turned to Prime.

Prime stared at them, then glanced around. "What?"

Huge laughter and mockery greeted that. Then Sun was elected 'Boss Hog of the Rake's Progress'. He grinned at Prime, then addressed 'the troops'. "Alright. You're in this mech's army and we're going to have fun. We're going to get over energized, play golf, dance, maybe get into fights and get arrested. Just remember … you're representing the honor of this mech," he said jerking his thumb digit toward Optimus who waggled his fingers at everyone. "The honor of the entire Autobot Armed Forces is in your hands."

"Well, frag. There goes that," Kup said as the others howled with laughter.

Sun rubbed his servos together, then stepped off the curb to jaywalk to Club Cybertron. Cars screeched to a halt, honks rang out and much yelling commenced. Everyone followed including a much dazzled and highly proud several times great grandnephew, Ironhide.

They were going to have some fun, fun, fun.

=0=Club Cybertron

A lot of mechs were in there and a few femmes. Most were bachelors or young couples. Some were older bonds who were playing pool and cards in the lounge. When the mob walked in, some carrying beer snagged at the bar, the tempo picked up. Some applauded Prime, others catcalled some of the mechs and all of them pulled tables together to sit and get loaded.

Optimus glanced around noting former Decepticons and Autobots sitting together recreating as a united group. There were still many who were working out complex feelings about how things turned out but usually living here in peace, prosperity and choice was enough to resolve most things. It was now and again that the odd elder would rail about one or the other side being fraggers but it was mostly entertaining and not maddening anymore.

The drinks came, some played darts and in the corner watching in a set aside section for humans that only those authorized could use in the bars and clubs all over the colony, a handful of humans were enjoying themselves. They were also filming the show.

Prime picked up his glass, then saluted them with a slight grin. They waved back. He had heard the 'rumor' that they'd filmed their last meander. He would find that film and get a copy of this one. It amused him to watch Prowl sputter about his dignity and all the rest of 'the Prime stuff' as Spirit called it. Prowl was hilarious in full blown protection mode.

That reminded him that a game would be played here on Second Wednesday next decaorn between them and Vos. Starscream would get a kick out of it. Hopefully, no one would jump off the high up stands and buzz the pitch with malice aforethought again.

It would be. Forlorn, the hope.

=0=Up there

"And that's when it all came apart. Ironhide has no hope against his uncles. Those mechs are relentless. Raptor, too," Ratchet said with a grin. "I thank you for the films," he said to Turbine and Delphi. "I have a pipeline into this ramble from the humans and when I get this film we can watch it at the Valles."

"I'd love that. As for Ironhide … little mech is a hard headed infant," Delphi said. "He's almost as hard headed as Blackjack. I had so much hope for him, my little 'Jack."

"We did our best, Delph," Turbine said with a chuckle. "I think he nearly lost a few sprockets when it dawned on him that Scout needs a look-see."

"He doesn't have to say much and what he does say sounds fine," Alor said around the effects of his third beer. "Jack always hustles to get things for him. They like to play things together and its usually Jack telling him stories and tales. Its so cute. I want more kids."

"You do?" Delphi asked brightly.

"You should, too, Delph," Turbine said as he ate canapes. "You might actually achieve liftoff this time."

Huge laughter greeted that.

"Raptor was a good baby and a wild aft pre- and sub adult. He always had to be busy. He was as smart and good sparked as they come but he was always doing something to drive us crazy. I think taking them on bivouac or assignment isn't all that much for raising a kid that isn't half afted in some way. We did the same for Blackjack and for Ironhide. Being an only child is hard on a little mech," Delphi said. "I haven't discussed it with Hardie but I doubt that he's against it. What about you, Scout? Is two enough or what?"

Scout who was lounging in a corner chair chuckled. "It probably is. I do get a kick out of the youth groups at the Center and the infants in the family. Maybe. Maybe not."

A flock of children ran out shrieking around the kitchen table, then beat the band back to the hallway and the toy boxes beyond. Everyone watched them circle the dining room, then run away again.

Scout chuckled. "You were saying?"

Humor greeted that as Madura put Rugur onto the ground. He toddled madly for the hallway and disappeared into the rooms beyond. "I want several more. Proteus and I have decided that four is a good number and we want them to grow up together so we won't wait very long between."

"**GOOD ON YOU, MADURA!**" Ratchet said as he felt the warm tendrils of drunkenness reach out to entangle his frontal lobe processor. It felt good.

"You're planning on getting slag faced are you?" Turbine asked.

"Oh, frag yeah. I don't have to crawl home. Much," Ratchet said.

"You have to cross the hallway, Alie, and we have to go to Vos Tower. I think I'll be moderate." Miler glanced at Stealth and Corsair. "I will help you navigate home if you want to get slag faced, too."

Prowl's helm nearly unhinged from his shoulders as he glanced at his Ada. Everyone was laughing and he was considering who the stranger was in his Ada's body suit. "Where did you learn to talk like that, Ada?" he asked. He, too, was heading for Blutto Land.

"Why, from you, dear," he said sweetly.

=0=Clubbin'

The crowd was gathering to celebrate the end of Festival and all its solemn denial-based activities. There were going to be a lot of hook ups tonight, Smokey considered as he looked around the room. Youngsters were dancing, flirting and cavorting. He was sitting with his grandparents and his jailer, Raptor who was smirking at him with abandon.

"Let me tell you about that little mech of yours, Dev, Smokescreen," Raptor began as he got his third beer from the waiter.

Smokey snapped nearly in half as he turned back to look at Raptor. "Uh, that's okay, General."

"No, its not," Raptor said, then took a big swig. "Ah. That's slagging fine beer," he said. He looked at Smokey, then his grinning grandparents. "That little mech of yours is a fine worker. He and that other mech moved about fifteen tons of rock hard sand from the Temple School yard and the Main Archives building behind the Pavilion. It had blown there and turned rock hard like sand does when its really fine. He and that other guy had to take pick axes to loosen it, then carry it to a dumpster for pick up. They have about 35 or 36 more tons to go but its coming."

Dev grinned at Smokescreen, then glanced at his grandson. "Is that true?"

Smokey nodded. "It is. Its hard going, its so tough. That '**other guy**'," he spit out, "is a slacker. I must have moved 14 of those 15 tons myself."

Everyone stifled the urge to laugh loudly. Most of them would have figured out how to make sure he did, slacking on their end to allow a rookie kid to do the burden of the work. They grinned at Smokey as he steamed. Everyone knew about Hot Rod and him.

"Who's the other one?" Partition asked just to be ornery. He knew, too.

"Old Motor Mouth himself, good old Not Rod," Smokey said smugly.

Partition laughed. "Not Rod. That's funny."

"There's more," Smokey said as he warmed up, forgetting himself amongst the elders of his profession. His angsty teenager was taking over. "How about Not So Hot Rod. How about Pot Rod. How about Shoddy?"

The mechs laughed loudly as they listened to the kid who was emboldened that they appeared to be on his side. They actually weren't. They were on the side of anyone who could make them laugh, especially when they were as loaded as some of them were or were becoming. Sun and Jack who would 'drive' watched the kid with amusement and a bit of joy considering they could kick his aft into perpetuity thanks to Prowl. The potential for long term laughs was endless. So was their sobriety for the night.

"He's so smug. He thinks he's all that," Smokey glowered as Sideswipe slid him another beer.

"How so?" Sunstreaker asked as he lounged next to Sideswipe. "Tell us."

Smokey stared at Sunstreaker. "Maybe I better not."

"Why?" -everyone there but Prime

Smokey glanced at his grandparents who both shrugged good naturedly. He considered that, then went for broke. "He's a smug overrated slagger. He says one thing and does another. He's not trustworthy and he can't shoot. He's not even a good wrestler."

Everyone there went through their personal memories of Not So Hot Rod, then grinned. For some of it, that was pretty accurate and for others it was what it was … scorned lover angst.

"Tell us more." -everyone **AND** Prime

Smokey stared at all of them, then leaned closer. "He's a punk."

Sun laughed. "Too bad you're stuck with each other. Prowl gave us discretion which usually means sometime and someplace in a galaxy far, far away."

Smokey sat back with a slight frown, his wings drooping prettily around his shoulders. "That's what I was afraid of."

"You could kiss and make up," Partition said as everyone at the table grinned including Prime.

"I'd rather kiss a grenade than him. He's a lousy kisser, too," Smokey said.

"I don't know. He's kissed a lot of mechs in his time. Mech is a player," Sideswipe said with a smirk.

"Or maybe he says he is because everyone dumped him and he had to go find another sucker. Maybe he's pretending he's a player when all his is is a loser," Smokey said darkly.

Prime grinned.

"I wonder ..." Sunstreaker mused. Then he grinned. "Why don't we ask him?"

Smokey stared at him. "Ask him?"

"Yeah," Sideswipe said. "He's standing right behind you."

=0=TBC 8-2-2020

NOTE:

A Rake is a bounder, a cad, someone who plays the field, has no morals, steals and takes without giving back, usually a ne'er do well son of a wealthy person. The Rake's Progress is a famous painting of a drunken womanizing rake who is in full bloom. Google it.

There's a series of TF informationals by a fan on YouTube that explains things. There's also Empress Kumquat who does the same. This one is called Transformers The Basics On and then what the topic is. They had one on Transformers Romance that was great. I love to check things with others. So far, everything that I structure this story upon is canon. :D:D The kid's name is Chris McFeely. I recommend him and the Empress. Both of them are fun and informative.


	344. Chapter 344

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin' (dd7 344)

=0=There

Smokey didn't look back for a moment as he composed himself, then he did. Staring at a clearly miffed Hot Rod, he turned back to the group. "I don't see anyone."

The group snickered with amusement and the hope of fisticuffs, the sort of surprised delight when someone tells you they're going to plank on top of the Empire State Building. Admiration for the 'unholy gall of it' surprise.

Smokey sat back with as much suavity and relaxation as he could muster, then sipped his beer.

Roddy frowned at him, then made a point of walking around the table to sit across from Smokey in a chair pulled out just for him by a grinning Raptor. Roddy sat, the waiter took his order as he dropped off more beer for everyone, then he glanced at Smokey. Roddy sat back and crossed his arms over his chassis. Staring at Smokey with a look of forced amusement, it was at impasse.

"Don't tell Jazz and Blaster about these two," Hercy mused. "They might be a new soap opera on channel 17."

Huge laughter greeted that.

"Who would tune in to watch** him**?" Roddy said as he sipped his beer, his optics never leaving the winsome but clearly pissed youngster across from him.

Smokey frowned. "Plenty would. Not you, of course, Who'd watch someone like you, Shoddy?"

Snickers rounded the table as Prime leaned in toward his highly bemused father. "Atar, I think two infants need your wise counsel."

Tagg grinned at his sweetly buzzed son. "Where would be the fun in that, Orion?"

Laughter rang out, then Hot Rod posed a frown in spite of himself. "Don't worry about me, Optimus. Pokey, here, is a crybaby."

"Not Rod."

"Chokey."

"Fat Sod."

There was a brief moment of internet searching, then everyone glanced over the way at Niall Graham. The men waved, some of the bots waved back.

:What do you think made them look this way?: Bobby Epps asked.

:When we watch the film and can hear the audio, then we'll know: Will Lennox said. He smiled, then waved again. The humans with him laughed loudly.

"Dopey."

Smokey glanced at Roddy, then frowned deeper. "Shot Bod. Big Clod."

Sun burst into laughter. Glancing at Roddy, he grinned. "Your turn."

Roddy who was frowning at Smokey sat back. "I don't fight with children."

"You don't **fight**. You're a terrible wrestler," Smokey said.

Sunstreaker snickered, then glanced at Roddy. "Want me to hold your beer?"

Roddy frowned at him, then Smokey. "School Boy. Amma's boy."

Smokey leaned forward lit like a rocket. "Leave my Amma out of it. You should be half the mech and soldier that** he **is." Then he sat back with a smirk. "Then again, that's true. You're half a soldier on a good orn."

Flint and STU-RT who were sitting next to Roddy glanced at each other. "I promise you, Stu, I was never this young."

"I hear ya," STU said with a chuckle. "I think you're in some of my classes next semester, Smokey."

Smokey glanced sharply at STU-RT. Then he shot a dark expression to his grandparents.

Both of them grinned back at him.

Optimus who was leaning against his father's shoulder glanced at Hardie. "I think I lost track of whose turn it is to insult the other."

Hardie patted Prime's servo. "Don't worry, Optimus. I'm keeping track of that for you."

Prime who couldn't hold his beer but could drink high grade by the pond full and never feel it for some reason smiled at Hardie. "That is a nice thing for someone to do here. I lost track a moment ago."

"That's why you have us, Optimus, for all the important details," Jack said to general laughter.

Then everyone glanced at Smokey.

Jack grinned. "Its your turn, Smokey."

Smokey stared at them, then Hot Rod. He was lit and running out of puns. So he went for the jugular. "You're a lousy kisser."

You could have heard a pin drop.

=0=Up there

"I just got a message from Jack who's my inside mech," Ratchet said as the group worked their way through an amazing array of delivery food and drinks. Some of them were getting lit.

"Do tell," Prowl said as he worked out how to eat a sandwich stacked so high he could barely grip it. He looked 'sweaty browed' and determined, a hilarious combination in one so drunk this early on.

"Okay," Ratchet said with a huge smile. "Smokey the Younger and Hot Rod the Slightly Older are having a frag off in the lounge at Club Cybertron. Insults and name calling mostly. Smokey just said that Roddy is a terrible kisser. Out loud. He said it."

Everyone paused their food to glance at Ratchet. Prowl did so around a ginormous bite that miraculously made it into his mouth and not everywhere else.

"That's bold of him," Docker said with a chuckle. "Devcon has a very spirited little mech."

"Cute, too," Ratchet said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Smokescreen the Younger was one handsome (slightly) post sub adult young mech.

=0=Club Cybertron

It was silent at their tables as a tomb. Everyone stopped knocking them back and eating each other's bar food to watch the slag off down table. Smokey had let the dogs out and they were currently mauling Not Rod's shapely aft/fragile ego.

Roddy set his beer down carefully, then launched himself over the table at Smokey. Smokey caught him and they fell onto the ground. Everyone sitting around rose and pushed things out of the way as the two rolled around on the ground punching each other.

Blaster and Revet out on the town with friends saw the two. Blaster laughed, then began to announce the fight like a sporting event for everyone there using his best announcer's voice. "Round one and it looks like Hot Rod has the upper hand. They're both tight in the clinch with both struggling for advantage. Hot Rod, the slugger from Nyon has matched off with Smokescreen the Younger, a bruiser from Praxus.

"There's a nice one-two combination from Hot Rod followed by a bite on the arm by Smokey. What a nice change up by the Bruiser from Praxus. Hot Rod is now howling as he grabs his arm, a bad move that breaks his defensive push. Smokey is taking the ascendancy, pummeling Hot Rod with a furious combination of jabs and punches to the chassis and face. The crowd is going wild."

The crowd actually wasn't. They were watching with great interest, discussing the punching with a professional interest as the two slagged it out. Devcon and Smokescreen were watching, Smokey with amusement and Devcon with the intention of evaluating the youngster for weaknesses in technique to be addressed later in a dojo.

Laughter and some side taking was had as the two struggled to get off the floor. When one rose up, the other would pull them down again. Lissie and Steiner discussed their technique finding the same flaws and strengths as Dev did. The others watched with amusement and a drunk's delight. Standing nearby with their metal clubs, the waiters of the club and the three bouncers only held back out of deference for Optimus Prime and his dad.

Optimus and Tagg were watching with amusement, discussing the situation off line…

:I suppose I should do something, Atar: Optimus fretting just a smidge

:Now, now. I do believe its in hand and it appears to be a grudge that needs addressing: -Tagg patting his son's servo fondly

After a moment, both of them staggered up glaring at each other hotly. A voice could be heard making a throat clearing sound. The two froze, then glanced at the table. A row of Praxian Elites sitting side-by-side with amusement on their faces and the two kid's bearings in their pockets brought it all to a close.

Glaring at Roddy, Smokey picked up his chair, then sat.

Hot Rod did the walk of shame back to his seat on the other side of the table. He sat down again.

It was silent a moment, then a half blitzed Ironhide laughed. **"GOOD THING PROWL ISN'T HERE! HE WOULD INVENT A PLACE ****ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GALAXY ****TO SEND YOU ****BOTH**** TO GUARD ****IT ****FOREVER!"**

Huge laughter and agreement broke out amongst the punters as the wait staff put their iron truncheons away, then walked back to their jobs. The room picked up immediately.

Prime glanced at Hardie. "Have we worn out our welcome here?"

"Some of us," Hardie said as he stood. "How about we go see about the golf course? They want you to inaugurate it before it opens tomorrow."

"I think that would be fun. Golf might be a fun pass time," Prime said as he stood up to go. His father slipped his servo into Prime's arm and the two began to walk to the door.

The others arose, Dev, Smokey and Smokescreen while the twins glommed onto Hot Rod. It would be a rowdy, half blitzed group of mechs and a perky femme that would head out for the golf course several miles away.

=0=Humans

They followed the mechs out to the curb where they were waiting for a new innovation to arrive. There were multi-seat white buses now which worked the same way as cabs. They could be called to haul large loads for individuals or take large parties here and there. They would fill the bus with the punters and still have room for the humans. When the door closed, Hardie sat down in the empty driver's seat, gave the directions, then glanced down at the humans. "Hello. Enjoying the night?"

Will Lennox grinned. :You have no idea:

It would be a jolly ride out to Crater District Six where the highway led to the Autobot City Golf Course and Country Club located five miles from the city closest to it, City 5. When they arrived, the lights were on and the course itself spread out over several miles was waiting. The operators greeted everyone, then they walked into the Club House to get things to play.

After an explanation of the clubs, the game and a guide to lead them, it was decided that Prime, Hardie, Lissie, Sun and Jack would play while the others would be the Greek or Hallelujah Choruses depending on how the games went.

Tagg picked up Prime's clubs. "I will be your caddy, son."

Prime grinned at his father. "That is mighty nice of you, Atar," he said as they walked toward the first green for the game.

The others followed and when they had teed up and were directed to the direction the balls would fly, Lissie bent to the task. She managed to smack the ball and away it went. Everyone watched it fly upward, then land nearly on the 'green' of the first hole. It was silent a moment, then the operator, Delta-2 grinned at her. "You're a natural."

She grinned then turned to Prime. "You're next, Optimus."

After a moment of fumbling, Prime walked to the tee and stared down the fairway. "I am supposed to get the ball into the hole?"

"Not exactly. If you could, then bravo," Delta-2 said with a chuckle. "Get it as close as you can with the fewest strokes possible."

Everyone stepped back.

Prime stared at the ball, the club, the hole, the wind conditions, then took his stance. He glanced downward again, then swung the club. Even as the most novice of beginners, Prime was a graceful being. He hit the ball and it went flying. Up, up, up it went, then down. It landed on the green of the hole, then rolled to a stop. It didn't go in but it was close. He stared at the ball far away, then turned to Delta-2. "Do you mean like that?"

Delta laughed. "Uh, yeah. You and Lissie need to be a team in tournaments."

Glenn Morshower stared at the ball through the binoculars he held to his helmet. He lowered them, then glanced at the others. :Damn: he whispered. :I want to be on their team, too:

Hardie walked to his tee through the catcalls of his brothers and the encouragement of the masses. He teed up, did the math, then swung. Hard.

=0=TBC 8-3-2020

ALL NOTES TOMORROW! :D:D:D

There's a youtube video by Chris Freely that talks about TF romance. It is canon from way back in the beginning that kissing is part of Transformer life. Kissing, romance, bonds (conjux endura) and the like. :D:D:D

Nut hut

she shack


	345. Chapter 345

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin at the Club House (dd7 345)

=0=Golfing and Goofing

The ball flew away and landed on the green. It rolled and rolled, ending up near the hole. Hardie chuckled, then looked at the others. "Like that?" he asked to huge laughter and congratulations.

Sun swaggered upward to the tee, sighted downfield, then swung without finesse. It flew away into the darkness, then landed on the edge of the green. Laughing, he handed the club to Jack who walked up, whacked the ball hard, then watched it fly away.

They looked downfield waiting for the ball to land on the green. It didn't. Jack stared at the field, then the club, then the field. "Where did it go?"

The laughter was loud, the mockery hard and by the time he put another ball on the tee, he took better measurements. He hit it again and landed it on the green. Glancing back, he smirked. "Do we go there?"

Delta laughed. "We do, General."

They swaggered and staggered forward heading down field an almost indecent distance before they reached the green. The humans were riding on the servos of the most sober, their vehicles left at the parking lot of the club house. They watched the lie of the land, a sand base combed to a sleekness that rolled with the terrain. The course had gravel pits instead of water traps, something that looked horrendous to climb out of. There were sand traps as well which were made from black and blue sand.

The balls lay on the ground which was made visible by discreetly placed lights that lit up the area. The hole had a flag with the number 1 in Arabic numbers for humans and Cybertronian from Simkeen and NeoCybex, the official languages of the colony for everyone else.

Prime glanced at Delta. "What now?" he asked.

"Well, Lissie gets to go first. You have to tap the ball into the hole," he said as he pulled a putter from her bag which was being carried by Flint. He handed it to her after demonstrating. She walked to the ball, checked the angles, did the math, then took her stance. She tapped it, Delta removed the flag, then all watched it go into the hole. She grinned. "Like that?"

Delta laughed. "Perfect."

"Your turn, Orion," Tagg said as he stood beside his son.

Optimus glanced at his father, then the hole in the ground. "I must put the ball into the little hole then."

"I think so," Tagg said with a grin. "Did you see what Lissie did? You do the same."

"Very well," he said sweetly as he walked to Lissie to take her club. He posed over his ball with it, then frowned slightly. "This thing is very short."

Huge laughter greeted that as Tagg, Prime's caddy walked to him with a putter from Prime's bag. "Try this one, Orion."

Prime took it with a grin. "Thank you, Atar," then wandered trying to find his ball until Delta helped him find it among the others. Prime took a stance, stared at the hole, then drilled it.

:Damn. Even drunk they hit the holes. They never miss when they throw a beer can in the recycler either: Will Lennox said.

:Good to know. If we ever get barracked into a brewery, we still have a chance: Glenn Morshower said with a chuckle.

Jack, Sun and Hardie drilled the hole, too, and by the time they played nine holes, their scores were identical but for one of them. Each had a total round score of eighteen but for Jack who had nineteen because he had to tee off twice.

Delta and his team who were taking notes weren't thrown off by the final scores. Soldiers of this caliber did very well. They were the only group that managed to do this kind of game. Most other players who had beta tested the early version played less capably in terms of accuracy so the challenge of this course was high. When you lived with a gun in your hand for eons you seldom missed your targets.

They gathered on the parking lot of the club house, amused and delighted with the game.

"I wonder if its harder when you're sober. I'm dragging old mech out for a round or two," Ironhide said around the buzz in his helm. "I can show him my fine figure when I hit the little ball thing."

Everyone looked at Ironhide, then smiled. His elders were standing around his slightly tipsy form ready to catch their little mech. Effusive thanks were given to Delta-2 and the team during the interlude waiting for the bus. It came at last, they staggered on, put the humans and their little vehicles inside and drove off.

Delta and his team watched them go.

A young mech glanced at Delta. "I've never seen a Prime get drunk before."

"You never saw Sentinel," Delta said with a chuckle. "I will say … it looks good on Optimus." He glanced at his team. "Let's go inside and tweak things. We have bookings for tee times starting at dawn. They walked inside with a bounce in their steps. They got a Prime on the orn after Festival, their holiest day to play on their course. Their luck couldn't get better than that now and going forward.

=0=On the bus to their next rambling, shambling stop

:Whenever we took bus trips we'd sing '100 Bottles of Beer On The Wall': Bobby Epps said as he winked at Niall.

"What's that?" Sideswipe asked.

They showed them.

^..^At the Stables for Round Two at last

"**YOU TAKE IT DOWN AND YOU PASS IT AROUND, 87 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"**

^..^

They staggered down, then walked onward heading toward the stables where Springer had the night crew make a team of saddle horses ready for the fun and games.

Tagg walked beside his son who was happy, slightly tipsy but functional. "The last time you rode, Orion, you fell off a lot."

"I did. Jumping those fences was harder than it looked," Optimus replied to great amusement. "I plan to do better this time."

They reached the paddock where a lot of saddled horses were waiting. The arena beyond was quiet, though ordinarily there were riders and classes all during the orn and solitary riders during the night. It almost never was quiet.

"Here you go," Sparley said as he began to have them led out.

It took a bit of effort for some of them to mount up but soon all were plodding into the arena for the fun. They meandered around, then began to gallop together around the huge space. Fences were still up from jumping classes so Prime kicked his horse forward. The big stallion startled, then began to gather speed.

"Oh-oh," Springer said as he rode slowly with a number of bots who were either newbies or drunk. "Prime's going to spring something."

Prime was going at a good rate when he approached the first fence. Up he went, one with his horse … he wasn't a novice rider both as an owner and a father of horse crazy kids so over he went. Down he came, then booked it for the three that were coming up. Over the first, then the second he went. His horse went over the third but Prime didn't. He bit the biscuit on the ground.

Hard.

Tagg rode over to his son with half the group, then slid down to the ground. He reached Prime, then rolled him over. "Orion?" he asked with anxiety.

Prime onlined then grinned. "I think I want to do that again."

Huge relief and laughter was expressed as they helped him up. Getting him on the horse was harder but soon he was galloping around again. Faster and faster he went, then over the jumps he flew. He cleared them all, then let go to raise his arms high. He stayed on a long while before falling backward over the horse's powerful rump to land on the ground.

Hard.

It was a madhouse to reach him but they did. He was rolled over.

"Orion?" Tagg asked anxiously.

Optimus onlined then glanced at his father. "Hello, Atar. What are you doing here?" Then he glanced around at the faces peering down at him. "Where am I?"

"I think we're done here," Hardie said with a chuckle.

Tagg and Prime would sit nearby watching the hoo-haw of cowboys chasing more cowboys until everyone fell off enough that it wasn't that much fun any longer. They walked their horses in, thanked the night crew, then limped out to go to Retriades for drinks, dancing, games and triage.

A white 'party bus' rolled down the road to the Eight Ball.

=0=Up there

It was getting late when some of the ammas and adas began to poop out. Ratchet who was talking to himself was left in the chair as Miler and Docker organized everyone to go home. They walked some down to wait for their cabs, helped others across the hall to their homes or up and down the elevator to their apartment's floor. When both walked back into the apartment, Ratchet, Prowl and Alor were snoring in a deeply inebriated way.

Docker laughed. "Sad sacks. Why don't you go home, Miler? I can organize this."

"I will help you, Docker. No sense leaving it like this," Milie said as they both began to clean up the apartment. They did so with Ratchet snoring in his chair, Alor laying passed out in the hallway nearby and Prowl laying half on, half off the couch by the window. All of the children were sleeping either here or next door with Ravel and Corr. It was an amusing half joor before both of them rearranged the three mechs, then walked out to get Miler a cab to the Vos Tower in Metroplex.

=0=Night Club District, Retriades, the 'Eight Ball'

They had traveled through the eight side-by-side metrotitan cityscapes know as 'the Eight Ball' before reaching the last one, the mighty Retriades. This was the club, restaurant, theater and bar district which was always high flying at night, especially on the weekends. They climbed and stumbled out of it, then took in the scene as the bus drove away.

"Where do we go now?" Prime asked Raptor who was checking out the handheld he had downloaded every amusement possible to be had here. "How about eating something? There's a restaurant down the road here that has oriental food. I think I want some Thai."

Everyone thought that was a good idea, so they followed Raptor including Ironhide who needed a rudder to follow along. They reached the restaurant, The Rice Bowl, then entered to be seated at three large tables along a back wall. Orders were given by Raptor who just guessed, then ordered the Cybertronian version of Saki and Moutai, a brand of Chinese liquor called Baijiu. It was highly alcoholic, something none of them knew and had a sweet flavor. He guessed on both of those, too.

Sitting back to wait for a load of food and drinks, everyone gazed at Prime.

Hardie grinned. "How do you feel, Optimus?"

"I feel fine, Hard Drive. I think I fell a couple of times but I do not remember," Optimus said.

"That's for us to do, Optimus," Hercy said fondly.

The drinks came and so did dishes that were new to everyone but for a few of the Thai recipes which were popular on world. They dug in, sipping the liquor and Saki. It was highly, highly potent, both of them.

"We can go to the club down the street, Pivot after this," Raptor said as he ate his food and sipped the booze. "I think I want to dance." He glanced at his grandson. "What about you, Ironhide? How ya holding up?"

Ironhide who was holding a bowl in front of his face as he emptied it into his mouth with chopsticks glanced at his grandfather. "I'm good." He sat the bowl down, picked up his full glass, then knocked it back. He savored it a moment, then fell forward on his face. The glass rolled across the table to his father.

Blackjack picked it up. "Little mech could never handle the hard stuff."

"No," Hard Drive said with a chuckle. "Who's sober enough to help us carry him. I just watched a movie the other orn called 'Weekend At Bernie's'."

Huge laughter greeted that as several volunteered. They ate, drank and made merry until it was time to go to the club nearby. They would stagger out with many thanks carrying an unconscious Ironhide among several of them. When they got to the club, they would prop him in a chair at the table, the first of many stops that night and then the fun would begin.

Gotta dance, gotta dance, gooottttaaaa dance!

=0=TBC 8-4-2020 

Weekend At Bernie's is an old comedy where a guy dies and two other guys have to make sure everyone believes he's alive. They have to take the body everywhere they go and its pretty damned funny. The actor playing the dead guy was very amusing.


	346. Chapter 346

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin' (dd7 346)

I was so tired last night I was hallucinating. :D **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

=0=8 Ball

They walked into the club pausing together to take in the lay of the land. The place was jumping so they claimed their territory propping Ironhide up in a chair. He was snoring, literally, as he sat there magnetized onto its metallic framework by his elders. Taking their own chairs, they ordered, then watched the fun.

Hardie glanced at Prime. "Are you going to dance, Optimus?" he asked with a slight grin.

Optimus who was waving at this and that individual glanced at Hardie. "I do not know. I only dance with Prowl or my genitors."

"You should branch out. You don't need partners for most of the dancing in here," Sandstorm said as he eyeballed the local talent.

Drinks came and so did bar food, something that would keep the elders and a blotto Partition busy for a while. Some of the mechs got up to dance including a stiff Smokey and a vengeance minded Hot Rod. Slipping into the churning mass of vibrating, skippity-hopping and all around bounding dancers, they were lost from sight right away.

"I wonder if there's going to be a fight? Those two need to slag it out," Hercy said to Devcon.

Dev grinned. "They're probably a lost cause. Hopefully."

Everyone laughed. Most of them didn't hope so. The two were a laugh riot for most of them. At that moment a mech was punched, then flew backward to the floor. Materializing almost out of thin air, bouncers gathered him up and began to carry him off for the door. One of them, a Man Mountain Dean of a slagger stared at the crowd searching for the one who had hit the victim. No one was speaking so he walked off leaving behind a massive aura of menace that was lost on no one.

"That was fun," Blackjack said as he sat beside his son. Ironhide's helm was thrown back and he was snoring through his mouth. Fortunately, he wouldn't fall on the floor which would have been more comfortable for the big doofus.

"I was hoping for a brawl," Sideswipe said as he grinned at Ironhide. "You must be very proud," he said nodding toward Ironhide.

Blackjack glanced at his son, then laughed loudly. **"I AM!"**

Huge laughter was had by all as most of them entered the dance party nearby to jump around themselves. Most of those doing so still had movement in their extremities and a relative sobriety level. Prime and Tagg, Hard Drive, Ironhide who was in the bag, Blackjack, Hercy, Kup and Sun sat together watching.

"I missed so much not being here," Sun said. "I might have helped teach the infant to hold his liquor."

"No one can, Sun," Blackjack said almost proudly. "That mech has an Achilles heel about booze. Anything hard and he's out sooner rather than later. Beer takes longer. He's beyond fixing. I've tried."

"We might have to have a project then," Sun said as the sounds of a fight rising nearby could be heard.

Everyone turned in their chair to look in time to see Hot Rod fly out of the mob. He landed on his back next to Prime who grinned down at him, then waggled his digits.

Hot Rod stared at Prime, then sat up. When he did, a big mech walked out of the mob with an expression of murder on his face. Roddy jumped up, then stepped back. "Why are you mad at me?"

The mech paused before him. "You're a fragger. You **STEPPED** on my **PED!**"

The music ran on but a lot of the room's attention was on the two. The bouncers hadn't picked up on it until the big mech punched Roddy's face dropping him like a rock. Seemingly satisfied, he walked back into the mob. Roddy lay on the floor watching the birdies sing.

A bouncer walked over and tapped him with his ped. "He with you?"

"He is," Optimus said. "I will personally vouch for him."

"Well," the bouncer said, "if you say so, Lord Optimus." He nodded his helm like a well rounded religious mech, which he was, then walked back to the bar nearby.

Optimus nearly fell out of his chair bending down to look at Roddy. He sat back, then glanced at his father. "I suppose he needs medical assistance. I would call Partition but he appears to be slag faced."

Tagg smiled at his son. "I will tell you what, Orion … if he doesn't come around in a moment or two, I will personally find Partition to assist him."

"That would be nice, Atar," Optimus said as he sipped his drink. He sat back, then leaned into his father.

Hardie watched the pair, glanced at Roddy a moment, then grinned. Tagg and Optimus were truly sweet together. "I got this, Tagg," Hardie said as he nudged the slowly rising Not Rod with his ped.

Smokey walked out of the mass with Sunstreaker, then stared at Roddy sitting up slowly with amusement. "What happened? Did he trip on his nose assembly again?"

Huge amusement greeted that as the youngster walked over to sit enormously pleased with himself.

Dev and Smokescreen walked out of the crowd to join them. They stepped over Roddy on their way to their chairs.

No one ever got a break amongst professional soldiers.

Dev glanced at Smokey. "Did you do that?"

"**NO!**" Smokey said rather defensively. "I wanted to, though. He must have fragged someone off. I can't **imagine **why," he said with a smirk. "Much."

Hot Rod stood, then glanced sourly at Smokey. Without another word, he walked back into the seething mass.

Prime watched him go. "You do not think he will get punched again, do you?"

"I don't know, Orion," Tagg said as he sat with his son. He patted his arm. "He's a big mech. Just enjoy yourself."

"Maybe I should go in there just in case," Optimus said as he began to rise to do so. That was when Hot Rod flew out of the mass again.

"Well, isn't **this** special," Smokey said with a chuckle.

Hot Rod rose swifter, then turned on Smokey. "Frag you, crybaby," he said, then he waded back in again.

"Something tells me that this is not going to end well," Optimus said doubtfully.

"That's why I signaled Raptor that the party is moving onward," Hardie said as mechs began to emerge from the dance mob like children of the corn.

When they were all together everyone turned toward the mob once more. Hot Rod was still in there.

Raptor glanced at his father. "Do we get him?"

Hardie grinned as Prime and Tagg stood up, Optimus rather unsteadily. "I don't think so. He can find us."

"I can assist you, General," Optimus said as he leaned into his father.

"Where would be the fun in that, Optimus? How about we take the Metro to Terra and swim?" Hardie said.

It was met with universal agreement so everyone gathered up including Ironhide over the shoulder of his great uncle Jack. They walked toward the door and the street beyond. Behind them in the pulsing mass on the dance floor, Not Rod was getting his block handed to him.

The humans buzzed along behind. This was that side of awesome.

=0=Metro Line to Terra

They rode in one car tightly packed inside. It was between rushes obviously so they made it to Mall of Tyger Pax Metro Station #2 in jig time. Staggering off, they took the giant escalators upward to the main floor which was still busy but overall was closing soon. The water feature was all night and at the moment the pools were rather empty.

Jack put Ironhide on a lounge chair arranging him comfortably. Grinning at the nephew he didn't know he had, he watched as a long line of drunks made their way to the stairs to climb up to the rides both easy and death defying. He joined them.

Ironhide sawed logs.

Prime stood at the top at the boarding site where water was gushing by at about 60 miles per hour. He was drunk enough that what should have been really easy had become nearly insurmountably hard.

Behind him waiting with a grin, Tagg considered his boy. Optimus Prime aka Orion Pax was his greatest pride and joy. He leaned closer. "Do you need help, Orion?"

Optimus grinned. "I don't think so, Atar," he said as he stepped down into the water. He was immediately swept off his peds and roared away head first.

"Oh, my," Tagg said with a laugh. He jumped in and followed Optimus peds first on the first curve in the long convoluted ride that would take them around the entire ceiling of the massive, massive mall before dumping them out into the air over the giant pool that would catch them.

Behind them, everyone else came in hot pursuit.

=0=At the Club

He was flat on the floor getting pummeled by the big mech who had tossed him out of the dance pit twice. During his attempt to get payback, he was flipped onto the floor, then hit over and over again. The only side benefit to the entire ordeal was a slow but steady rise to sobriety.

That and Smokey didn't seem around to watch this abject humiliation.

=0=Swimmin'

They climbed the steps, jumped in, then screamed their way around the building. Down below, an ever changing group stepped out of the pool to drink, eat snacks, then run back. Lounging next to Ironhide, Lissie relaxed herself. The night was hilarious, fun was had, the boys (and femme) were bonding over beer, cronuts and activities. It was nice as pie to be the Honorary Girl™ of the Prime's Posse™. Where they would go next was anyone's guess. Raptor, after all, was the official Boss Hog™ of the whole expedition.

Splash after splash lapped water around her knees as she relaxed in the warm balmy lounge area around the pool. They would stay here a while, then motor onward. There were endless diners, theaters with good movies, bars and dance clubs in the colony. They would probably hit more than a few of them before the night was over.

She glanced at Ironhide. His chin was resting on his chassis as he slept it off. She patted his arms. "You're a good little mech, Ironhide. Auntie will take care of you. Never fear."

**SPLASH!**

=0=The Club

He was dragged out by his ped even as the crowd closed around his dominator. The bouncers had come and sneered at the punters who almost to the last mech and femme couldn't tell you who's fist Hot Rod had broken his helm upon. Given that there was no aggressor, they dragged the 'perp' out onto the sidewalk and handed him over to the Night Watch beat officer, Cariolus and his partner, Rube.

Cariolus who was an old school mech and didn't know the 'perp' splayed out on the sidewalk called for a police wagon to collect Hot Rod. They drove up, picked him up to put him inside, then slammed the door shut. After a moment of slag and gossip with the beat officers, the wagon drove off for the jail.

Laying on the floor inside, two mechs who were guards stared down at Hot Rod. Roadbuster glanced at his partner, Saint. "Roddy don't look too good."

"Nope," Saint said. He grinned. Both of them knew Hot Rod. "Too bad. He messed up his paint. He's not going to like that."

[Silence]

"Is that a ped print on his chassis?"

Roadie nodded. "Looks like it to me."

The wagon drove off toward Cultural Center Road with a load. It wouldn't be the last one of the night.

=0=On the street

Raptor was swaying good when he led the way to the Metro trailing everyone behind him from the street to the platform below. They were going to take a train to a club somewhere. He had the datapad. They were just following his lead. When they reached the platform, the train came. Several got on and it took off. Another came by when the rest finally reached the front. Climbing on that car, they rode off with the train. The first one was going to The City and the other was headed for Aerie Hill.

=0=The Jailhouse (now)

The van arrived and the doors opened. Roadie and Saint climbed down, pulled Hot Rod out and carried him between them to the booking desk. They put him on the floor.

Moov-2B, or 'Movie', the desk sargent glanced over the desk railing to see what had been the catch of the day. "Who's this slagger and what did he do?"

"This is Hot Rod of Nyon and he didn't duck fast enough. Drunk and disorderly minimum," Roadie said without pity.

Saint grinned. Roadbuster didn't have a microbe of pity for dummies. "Jail him in the back or here in the drunk tank?"

"The back," Movie said. "The medic can see him there. He isn't dead is he?"

Everyone stared at Hot Rod a moment, then Roadie poked him with his ped.

Roddy groaned slightly.

"Nope," Roadie said.

"Good. Stash him, boys," Movie said as he leaned back to play his online game with his two brothers again.

The Boys would.

=0=TBC 8-6-2020

Aerie Hill … what a a great suggestion. :D:D:D:D:D Thank you!

Slang: sawing logs: snoring.


	347. Chapter 347

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin' (dd7 347)

=0=On the way to Aerie Hill

Raptor sat between his uncles swaying with the train as it cracked along toward what he had planned to be The City. Given their state at the time of boarding, his part of the Posse had gotten onto the green line heading for Aerie Hill. The car was crowded and if anyone had been more sober they would have seen that half their merry band was missing. They didn't so they sang away on the road to their next amusement … "**47 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 47 BOTTLES OF BEER!** ..."

=0=On another line heading for Autobot City

Blackjack leaned against his son, Ironhide who was still sleeping the sleep of the damned as he half leaned out of the seat where he was perched. Blackjack slapped his son on the back, then glanced around. He looked through the mangy lot who were laughing, sharing a bottle in clear violation of the rules for the Metro and telling jokes. He frowned slightly. "

"Where's Atar," he asked.

A few moments later …

They streamed out of their car onto the platform of the Mausoleum Metro Station. It was dead there, no pun intended and there was no one in the information kiosk to ask questions. They gathered around Blackjack.

Tagg who had Ironhide slung over his shoulder and Sunstreaker who was bearing Partition the same way grinned at him. "What now, trailblazer?" Sunny asked.

"**YOU'RE ASKING ME?"** Blackjack said with a huge laugh. "Let me see what I can do," he said walking to the communication and train system monitor kiosk nearby overriding it with a small device he unsubbed.

"Where did you get that, need I ask?" Hardie asked his wayward grand sonny boy.

"Don't ask me questions, I will tell you no lies," Blackjack said with a chuckle. He grinned. "Prime and everyone else are heading for Aerie Hill. I guess we're going for Aerie Hill. The next green train, board it."

It would take several but they would jump one and beat the band for the Home of the Flying People.

=0=Slowing into Aerie Hill Main Station #1

They climbed out swaying and laughing. Most of the elders were sober, Tie, Venture and Tagg in particular. Someone had to be the adults. They glanced around, then grinned at Raptor.

"What now? We do appear to be somewhere other than Autobot City," Venture asked.

"Where is this place?" Raptor said. He looked around, then grinned. **"I KNOW! LET'S GO PAY A CALL ON STARSCREAM!"**

"I think that would be a nice neighborly thing to do," Prime said with a grin as he swayed gently between Tagg and Sideswipe.

"Follow me," Raptor said as he walked for the doors of the station, an elegant building, then out into the main street of the equally elegant township of Aerie Hill, the second oldest habitation district on Mars.

It didn't take anytime to reach the gigantic 'Great Crescent' that was the first housing built in the city. It was vast, twelve stories high and curved along the landscape that had been chosen for the Seekers at this, a historic site. It was where the Seekers surrendered and became a homeland for their people through the efforts of Starscream.

Streets, wide and lined with equally wide sidewalks ran down the middle of the cityscape, an extension of Metroplex Highway 1 that turned into Aerie Hill Highway when it passed the arenas some miles away. Tall elegant light poles threw light pools at intervals and all around them the lights of apartments, public buildings, the many parks and playgrounds as well as a very busy business district that functioned both orn and night made the place beautiful.

Raptor turned to the mechs. "You wait here. I'll go get him."

"Do you know where he lives?" Optimus asked, himself vaguely remembering where the huge elegant apartment of his former nemesis was located through a fog of beer.

"Don't worry," Raptor said as he walked to one of the several sets of giant gilded glass doors that led inside the building. He entered, then noted the marble, gilded metal and understated spotless magnificence of the lobby. He walked to the elevator, then went up to the third floor. Guessing this was it, he walked to the first apartment and knocked on the door. It opened.

He smiled. "Is Starscream home?"

He would knock on a few doors before Thundercracker came down from the tenth floor to rescue him.

=0=On the way

They rode along in the train laughing, sharing a bottle and trying to work out if anyone knew where the big Seeker lived in the many huge apartment buildings of the Old City as the first habitation zone of Aerie Hill was called. It was now a massively sprawling place to hold the nearly two and a half million Seekers that called it home. The different gigantic ravines that continued past the city proper into the distance, gashes and split seams of former cataclysms were also utilized for living space enhancing the charm and utility of the landscape.

Aerie Hill was planned to the last detail. All of it was designed to support flying individuals. The streets wound around everywhere and up the terraced hills of the ravines that held homes. Street lamps were prevalent and added a jewel like quality to the place as roadways disappeared into the distance to serve the massive settlement. Trucks and cars came and went but mostly The Flying People flew. Cabs and buses carried passengers and picked up/dropped off school kids. Deliveries were made and picked up. But mostly, The Flying People flew.

Streets in the neighborhoods were mostly utilized for play by kids. There were parks everywhere for children and elders to use during their free time. Elders had places to play games, sit to talk with friends, muse on the world and its vagaries and watch their children. Food trucks loved Aerie Hill and the ten sub districts that made it up.

There were the usual government buildings, libraries both local and main, health clinics as well as the Aerie Hill Medical Center and museum annexes. Their branches were spread out through the huge district while the main ones were part of the Aerie Hill Plaza. Businesses were brisk and not all of them owned and operated by Seekers. Most were, though and there was a lot of businesses that sold their goods to Earth through The Autobot Outpost chain. The exotic art and creations of the Seekers were highly prized on Earth.

Schools were plentiful, private, cultural and public as well. This was where Sunspot came twice a week for lessons on clan and Seeker culture and language. The airfields, five of them, were well used. At one of them, Sunspot would come twice a decaorn to get his flying tuned up by Warlord, his mentor and all the Elders who came to cheer him on. There was a Sparkling Day and a Youngling Day here. All of their sub adults went to Intermediate School in the various cities until the population warranted one of their own.

Private religious schools also flourished here. There were educational annexes for adults and a branch of the University of Mars as well as a campus for technical education. Starscream was adamant that they would have their place in the planning and construction of their new paradigm and the buy in was great.

It was notable that the Shrine for Solomus Prime was located here on the plaza where the governmental buildings were clustered. They asked for and received a Guiding Hand Prime, something that was pretty in keeping with the prevalence of Seekers pledging to that form of practice.

All of this surrounded the mechs as they waited for Raptor. It was about then that the train from Autobot City slid into place and a large number of raucous drunks stepped off it to head for the street and a look-see for their missing numbers.

=0=Up there

It was quiet in the apartment as Ratchet snored in his chair. Prowl was curled up on the floor where he fell. He didn't even wake up once. Neither did Alor who was sprawled in the hallway where he fell some time before. All of the children were elsewhere, everyone else was at home recharging in their soft, soft beds and all was well with their worlds.

Mostly.

=0=On the street

Prime and his crew walked along the street marveling at the beauty of Aerie Hill in the night. It was beautiful any time of the orn but the lights everywhere were amazing. When they reached the others, they were sprawling on benches, planters and steps.

"Where have you been?" Sunstreaker asked.

Prime glanced at Ironhide and Partition who were spread out on the ground. "What happened to them?"

"They were sleepy," Sideswipe said to the great amusement of the punters. "Where were you?"

"We took a train," Prime said with a grin. That was it.

Tagg smirked at his son, then glanced at Sunstreaker. "We got on the train behind you it would seem. We need to coordinate better."

"That's for sure," Sideswipe said as everyone turned toward the Great Crescent and a group of mechs walking down the steps toward them.

=0=Inside a moment ago

Thundercracker walked down the corridor with a grin. He liked Raptor. Everyone did. Raptor was fun and a good guy. That is, he was now. In the past, he was an uncompromising foe but fair. He never hurt a prisoner, never allowed abuse and as a consequence, most Decepticons that weren't crazy or foolhardy when there was no way out surrendered to him knowing it would be safe. Sorry but safe. "Raptor, you were looking for Starscream?"

Raptor turned to the big Seeker, someone he knew had reservations about the Decepticons but fought a fair fight. **"THUNDERCRACKER! YOU OLD SLAGGER!** Sure. Where is he?"

Thundercracker laughed loudly. "He's taking calls. Why are you coming by this late? Don't you have homes to go to?"

"Because I'm **boss hog** of Prime's Posse," he said, then smiled brilliantly like that was all he needed to explain.

Thundercracker grinned. "I heard about this posse. Where's everyone? Outside?"

"Sure. Come on," Raptor said as he started for the door.

Thundercracker watched him, then followed with a grin.

It was a jolly crew that greeted them as they reached the place where everyone was waiting. After the salutations, Raptor grinned. "We're going barhopping. Come with as the humans say."

Thundercracker chuckled. "Alright. Let me call a few first." He paused a moment to call 'a few' ,then they waited until a number of mechs walked out of the door to cross the street to where they all were waiting.

Warlord grinned. "You rang?"

"We're going barhopping. You coming?" Thundercracker asked.

"Sure," Warlord said with a smile on his handsome face. His two brothers nodded with amusement.

"Where do we go around here?" Raptor asked as the mechs got up to go.

"Follow me," Warlord said as he stepped out to walk down the street to the club district of the Old City. The others followed, some of them staggering just a little as Sun and Jack carried Partition and Ironhide over their shoulders.

=0=In a cell in the jail

Hot Rod felt himself coming around, helped by a little bit of attention by the jail house medic. He blinked then watched that mech pick up his kit, walk off the cell platform, then leave the room. As he sat straighter, the bars came back on. Glancing up, he saw the slightly amused optics of Roadbuster. "Roadie, what's going on? Why am I in here?"

Roadie shrugged. "Because you were a dumb ass?" he asked before he began to walk out, too.

Saint who was last grinned at Roddy. "You're stuck until Magistrates Court. Oh, and by the way … Hang 'Em High Harley is the judge for the morning cases." With a chuckle, Saint walked out of the room. The lights dimmed automatically.

"Hang 'Em High Harley?" Hot Rod said softly.

"Yeah," a voice said in a cell directly across from him. "Harley hates drunks. Lucky you and me. Huh?"

Hot Rod stared at the drunken grin of a mad hatter mini-con, then lay back again. "Oh, frag," he whispered.

=0=TBC 8-7-2020

Just in case you missed it, there's an anime series of Transformers on Netflix that is three part. The first is called Siege and is six segments. It looks good but I haven't seen more than clips of it on YouTube. Its scrappier, placed entirely on Cybertron and is pretty amazing looking. The next part is coming ? Maybe next year? I'll let you know when it does. Its called Earthrise. :D

Just in case you don't know what 100 bottles of beer on the wall is … its a song that goes like this: 100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer. You take one down and pass it around. 99 bottles of beer on the wall. You continue until you get to 1. Its probably the most irritating song ever made. :D:D:D

NOTE:

It is with an impossible sense of sorrow I feel such sadness for Beirut, Lebanon after the blast at their port which practically leveled the city. Sometimes you have to wonder what the world has in mind for any of us when things like this happen. If there are any Lebanese people reading this, I wish to tell you I grieve with you and hold you dear to my heart. To anyone who loves this world, all of it the way I do, I also feel the same way for anyone who has a catastrophe. I don't know what things like this mean in the bigger picture but I know that when any other place and people suffer in this world, so do I. I hold everyone in my heart tonight, especially Lebanon. All the places in the world where people and all living things suffer, I am with you always. Love for all, everywhere, Me.


	348. Chapter 348

The Diego Diaries: Clubbin' (dd7 348)

=0=Aerie Hill

They entered a bar called The Gilded Cage, a club favored by young Seekers and their friends. It was beautiful, copper and glass fixtures with lots of mirrors which suited a sub species of Cybertronian not especially noted for their humility. Finding tables, they pulled them together and sat down. Orders were taken and everyone glanced around to check out the local talent.

The place was rather full with mostly Seekers but there were a lot of grounders among them. Some were significant others, a thing now that they lived here in peace and could mingle as well as friends and companions in their work and/or personal lives. The dance floor was rocking with a live band and some of the less soused members of the Posse were headed for it when they finished their drinks.

Warlord grinned. "What brings you all the way here?"

They explained their error on the metro as some of the kids stood up to go dance.

"Come on, Raptor," Sideswipe said. "Show how you did it in the First Age."

Raptor smirked at him, then grinned at the others. "Time to shake my moneymaker." He rose and disappeared into the crowd.

"Moneymaker?" Prime asked as everyone searched the internet. He would laugh long and loud when he was told what it meant.

=0=Skipping ahead to the next morning, early on

He sat on his bench after breakfast sulking at the turn of affairs. He was in jail. Everyone else went clubbing and he was facing Hang 'Em High Harley in court this morning. His mini-con and several others that were brought in were still stuffing their faces as they laughed and chatted together across the cell block. In about half a joor they'd be lined up to walk to the elevator to go to the courtroom part of the Courthouse. There they would face the music.

It was deeply depressing.

=0=The night before at The Gilded Cage

Smokey jumped around like everyone else enjoying the music and close packed entanglements. He was young, handsome and ready to rumble. Several of the mechs there thought so, too. It would only take a matter of time when high grade/beer + revved up mechanical libidos + proximity made things interesting. As he danced, Smokey had no idea that two mechs who **hated** each other had the same things on their minds as they watched him dance.

=0=The next morning at the Courthouse

"**TIME TO GO!** Stand and be ready to line up on the white line on the floor in the order your bars drop," Saint said as he got ready to bring everyone upstairs. Once they were in waiting cells he was off shift. Watching a passel of riotous mini-cons swagger to the line and one slightly sulky grounder Autobot soldier with an obvious hangover, Saint grinned. "Let's go. Head for the elevator by the door."

They did.

=0=Three weeks before in a chat up with a number of sociologists and anthropological experts in a lounge at the Terra Bar at Unidad Terra 1

"I agree. Consider that the Bureau of Refugees put the population at nearby 120,000,000 individuals last week and that nearly all of them are refugees from war. Consider the hardships and losses that they've endured. Consider how lawless their lives have been perhaps for generations. I'm intensely surprised that things are so stable here," Penny Anderson said. "I expected a lot of violent crimes and other heavy duty things."

The others nodded.

"I like to attend Magistrate's Court to hear the charges against those arrested and to see what they say about them. Its a gold mine of information about mental health, lawlessness and attitudes." Johannes Bauer said. "When the mini-cons come in its the best show in town."

Everyone laughed and nodded.

"Jarro might be talked into a conversation about this. I want to know what's the difference here between their relatively low crime rate and their population's experiences," Audria Aetos replied. "Maybe even Ratchet. I think Ratchet might be the best one to ask."

They agreed and would.

=0=At The Gilded Cage during the Rake's Progress aka Prime's Posse's Prance About Town

They both rose and walked into the dancing mass of happiness that could be found in clubs everywhere in every galaxy. They disappeared immediately.

One of them, Flurry reached Smokey first, then moved as close to him as he could get. Moving along with him, he leaned into Smokey's audial. "Hi. Never saw you here before?"

Smokey who was drunk, still fuming at Hot Rod and surprised glanced over his shoulder. "Hi," he said with a grin. Life was looking up.

Flurry spun him around, then pulled him in closely. They were nose assembly to nose assembly. He grinned. "How about going somewhere else?" he asked brazenly.

Smokey who was surprised at the request in spite of himself quashed himself in his drunken stupor from saying he'd have to tell his amma and appa. Then someone else's hands were on him pulling him out of the embrace. He kept going disappearing into the crowd with big red servos making it happen.

Flurry who was bumped by someone else frowned as Smokey disappeared backward into the crowd. He moved forward to follow, though it was slow going with the crowd.

=0=Fast Forward to the jail the next orn

They walked to the cell where they would wait before being taken into the courtroom where Magistrate Harley of Slaughter City waited to review their cases. As it would turn out, he was the son of a mech who liked to drink. Given that they lived in Slaughter City, it was an easy habit to pick up. Even though his family had lost their drinking habit and 98% of their personal familial angst because of it including their Atar in the freak out known as The Diaspora, he still hated drunks and the emotional turmoil that being around them caused during his adolescence. No one wanted to be tried by Hang 'Em High Harley if they had a drinks offense.

"Time to go," Saint said as he dropped the bars. "Line up, walk in and wait for them to speak to you. No sense making him mad before you have a chance to say anything."

They lined up, then walked into the courtroom through the doorway. Surreptitiously, Roddy side eyed the room to see who was sitting in the audience. There were any number of the usual types … family of miscreants, entire extended families of some, the families and entire neighborhoods of others, Smokey and …

Hot Rod barely covered his surprise as he walked to the line in front of the judge. Behind him staring daggers into his back, Smokescreen the Infant was watching with great anticipation and delight. This was going to be hell.

=0=At The Gilded Cage the night before

Smokey the Smaller was dancing in the arms of a big Seeker mech who grinned at him with delight. He had a secret thing for grounders. Actually, it wasn't so secret. He had a thing for them. This one looked like a sport, young, drunk, handsome. He had it all. As he admired his catch, the other mech caught up to him. Their optics met, their frowns began and it was on.

=0=Courthouse the next day

The judge glanced at the line up. The usual mini-cons having a roaring good time, a couple of Seekers of all things and a sullen looking Autobot soldier. The usual lineup, he considered. He sat back, took in the room, then the miscreants. "I'd like the mini-cons before me to plea. We've been through this before, Musto. Might as well cut to the chase," he said with a slight grin.

Everyone liked mini-cons.

"**GUILTY! GUILTY AS CHARGED!**" Musto said as behind him the entire group of mini-cons, extended family and village(s) stood up to roar at him and the others.

It was madness for a moment, then everyone sat down including cane waving little micro mini-con elders.

Harley stared at the little slaggers with amusement. "Tell me why I don't have high grade inhibitors placed in your bodies, you little slaggers."

"Because we wouldn't have our periodic chats if you do, Harley," Tyco, another mini-con said in his tiny mini-con voice.

Harley grinned. "That's right. Three orns in jail. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200."

They saluted him, turned and bowed/curtsied to their raging families, then waltzed off to the jail for a three orn vacation.

It got quiet again. The mini-con congregations were evidently staying for the full floor show.

=0=At The Gilded Cage the night before

They glared at each other, then Flurry grabbed Smokey's arm. He tugged it hard. "I got him first, slagger. Let him go."

The 'slagger', Bolt grabbed Smokey's other arm. He pulled back. "The frag you will."

It was then that a tug-of-war began.

Raptor who was flinging himself around with wild abandon noted it. "Well," he said to no one in particular. "Will you look at that?"

=0=Next orn at The Reckoning™

Harley studied the data pad before him. He glanced up. "Hot Rod of Nyon. You were brought in unconscious and smelling of brew. You clocked out in the red zone for high grade inebriation as per the medic's report. It was inferred that you were dead when you were brought in, you were so drunk. Do you have anything to say?"

It was at that moment that most of the posse from the night before walked into the room to take a seat. Among them would be Ironhide and his elders, a highly amused Ratchet, a slightly amused Prime and a totally lit Prowl.

Hot Rod considered he was toast so he decided to ride this pony straight into the meat grinder. "It wasn't my fault."

Harley smirked slightly. "Go on. Do tell."

=0=The Gilded Cage the night before

They yanked him back and forth like a rag doll, nearly pulling his arms out of socket. Before they could, a smiling good spirited and highly drunk Raptor slipped into their space. "Hi. How about putting the infant down before you break him?"

"How about you fragging off, old mech?" -the two Seekers

"Well," Raptor said as he glanced at the sagging kid. "That wasn't nice." That was when Raptor cleaned up the floor with both of them. As he did, Smokey the Deeply Unlucky was flying through the air helm over heels to land nearly on his amma's lap.

=0=Court the next orn

Hot Rod considered his position which was teetering between fragged and majorly slagged. He considered if he got enough jail time he wouldn't have to dig out the Temple. Considering that Smokey would have to do it alone, he felt his chains fall away and his spark fly into the sun. Then he bucked up before the judge because that idea, leaving it to Smokey made him tingle all over and he didn't want to jinx anything, the superstitious slagger. "I was dancing, someone said I stepped on their ped and began to pummel me."

"You were the victim?" Harley asked.

Roddy stood ramrod straight. "That's right."

"Then tell me, victim, why did you go back three times for the encounter?" Harley asked.

A slight snicker rounded the room.

Roddy frowned. He had no answer so he threw caution to the wind. **"BECAUSE SOMEONE** **PUNCHED MY FACE! THAT'S WHY!"**

Everyone sort of sat back a moment at the intensity of the statement, everyone, that is but Harley. He considered Roddy levelly. "Any witnesses to support your argument?"

"**HOW ABOUT ASKING THEM YOURSELF?"** Roddy replied.

It was tomb like in the room.

Even Prime blinked.

"Okay. Then you want to assert your word. Maybe if I could believe you for the fight you were still drunk on your aft in public." Harley considered the uptight kid before him. "My, my, my, what would the children say?"

"I can tell you," Roddy said as he squinted in fury at the judge.

"Tell it to the warder. You are guilty and sentenced to ten orns in jail. Three for fighting, one for public drunkenness and six for disrespecting the court. Take him away."

Hot Rod straightened his back and his tattered pride, walking past without glancing at anyone into the doorway nearby that led back to jail. The courtroom was silent, then Harley turned to the two big Seeker mechs. "You are facing drunk and disorderly, fighting in public and assault and battery on another mech. How do you plea?" Harley said with smooth assurance.

How indeed?

=0=TBC 8-8-2020

moneymaker: to a prostitute, its their body. To a dancer or a kept person its their backside. :D Now you're officially corrupted. :D:D


	349. Chapter 349

The Diego Diaries: Clubbing and Clubbin' (dd7 349)

=0=The Gilded Cage, The Old City, Aerie Hill

He stood in the middle of of a pile of Seeker kindling. It'd been impressive the speed and skill by which Raptor dispatched the bigger Seekers. He was an economical fighter, expending only the effort necessary to end swiftly whatever conflict he was in. He only got expansive in the company of others, most notably his other mech family members. "Who's next?" he asked as he slammed his fists together.

It was silent in the room as half the mechs there stared coldly at Raptor, their comradry not withstanding. A grounder had just trashed two of their own.

"I think two is sufficient," Warlord said as he walked to where the debris field started around the big Autobot. He chuckled. "This is interesting."

"I don't know what happened but playing tug-of-war with a toddler isn't good form," Raptor said with a giant smile. As he did, the crowd parted as three Night Watchmen materialized seemingly out of thin air.

"Well, it looks like collection time for the bins," one of them said with a chuckle. It was probably fortunate that he, unlike the other two was a Seeker.

The temperature of the room only felt slightly lower until the Seeker grinned at the other two Watchmen. "Call the wagon for pickup, Sori."

It went back up with surprise from every winged wonder in the room.

Sori who looked young and had trainee tats jogged for the door and disappeared outside. As he did a big Seeker mech stood up. "Why the wagon, Freefall? We have a jail here."

Freefall glanced at the mech. "Standard procedure. He's going to the Courthouse jail on Cultural Center Road like anyone else."

It was cool a moment in the room, then an elder Seeker who was apparently having a party with his family sat back in his booth with a grin. "Send him then, infant. We play no favorites here anymore." He glanced around the room, a calming affect on everyone else who sat back down still slightly ticked off but unwilling to transgress on an elder especially in front of a Prime. There were rules that had to be observed.

Prime grinned, then nodded back to the elder.

Then Sori was back. "The wagon is here, Sargent."

Freefall grinned at him, then the two mechs. "Help me get their carcasses out there. Anyone want to help?" he asked as he turned toward Raptor. "Tell me why you don't come, too, General?"

Raptor grinned at a Seeker that he knew from personal life before the war fragged things up in the ranks. "They were playing tug-a-war with the infant here," he said nodding toward Smokey. "They didn't stop and they wouldn't let me play, too."

Freefall snickered. "Alright. But I'm putting you in the report. You have to be there for the Magistrate Hearing tomorrow morning. Harley starts at 0900 joors on the dot."

"I'll be there. Say hi to the bonds for me," Raptor said with a chuckle.

"Will do," Freefall said as he helped gather up one himself. The two grounders managed the other and soon they were out the door again.

It was silent in the room a moment, then Raptor turned toward the band. **"PLAY, SLAGGERS! I GOTTA DANCE!"**

Huge laughter broke out along with a tune as mechs fogged back onto the dance floor.

Raptor made it to his chair with Smokey in tow. They sat and everyone stared at each other, then him with grins.

Smokey sat back at the scrutiny.** "WHAT!?"**

=0=In the courtroom the next orn

They sat in the audience amidst a large group of mini-cons who decided to stay for the floor show.

Two big Seekers stood on the line staring at the judge giving everyone the sensation that they wanted to kill each other.

"I've read your reports and want to know what you plea?" Harley asked at last.

The two stared at him stonily, then each other. "Not guilty," they said almost as one.

"Very well. I'm going to release you to house arrest until your trial comes up. I'm under the impression that you know enough to get counsel and to keep away from the victim and any witnesses?" Harley asked.

They stared at him with deep loathing. "We're not stupid. We know the drill," one of them said.

The other glanced at his co-defendant, then the judge. "I can't vouch for him but I know **I'm **not stupid. I already have one."

The first Seeker, Blow Back glanced sharply at the other, Windstorm. He turned to face him. "Did you just call me stupid?"

Windstorm grinned at him without a trace of mirth. "If the shoe fits ..."

He got a slamming fist to the face for his efforts.

That was when the fists began flying.

^,,^ Moments later …

They were dragged out of the courtroom with revoked house arrest by the bailiff and several guards. The Autobots in the audience rose to help but the cavalry was already there when they did. Yelling, kicking and punching, the two were carted out of the place. It became silent almost immediately.

Harley who sat unperturbed in his seat the whole time stared at the door, then the crowd. He glanced at Silver, the court clerk for this session who was lounging in his chair even though the fight happened almost in his lap. "Anything else on the docket?"

"Not until 1000 joors," Silver replied.

Harley stood. "This court is in recess until 1000 joors." He walked to the door and was gone.

The audience began to rise to go including the party, Smokey and his grandgenitors. All of them had the weekend off so they came for the fireworks. They weren't disappointed.

Ratchet walked out the door with Smokey following. He glanced at the kid. "Well, we know where Hot Rod is going to be for the next decaorn."

"We do," Smokey said with great relish. **"IT SERVES HIM RIGHT!"**

"I'm glad, Smokey, that you're old enough and wise enough not to hold a grudge," Ratchet replied as they continued onward.

The sound of his grandfather laughing loudly went with them, too.

=0=The Gilded Cage the night before after the big fight

"Well, where next?" someone asked Raptor as he took another beer.

"Homeward?" Tagg suggested. "Its 0300 joors."

Everyone stared at the big mech, then each other.

"Are you sure its that late?" Lon asked as he leaned against a bluto Bezel.

"I am," Tagg said with a grin. "We can all recharge late."

That met everyone's greatest expectations so they had a last beer with Warlord, then rose to leave the bar. It took a moment for them with Warlord and his two brothers to get into cabs the big good natured Seeker had called …

"I think I can manage the Metro, Atar," Prime said as he leaned against a light pole.

Tagg grinned. "I know you can. I was thinking about me."

Prime glanced at his father who was sober as a judge, then stood straighter. "Of course. I'll help you get home."

"You are a good son, Orion," Tagg said with a chuckle.

Cabs were called for this or that city and tower. Tagg managed Prime into a cab followed by Venture and Styre. They waved happily as they drove off. They entered and entered, then it was Ironhide and his elders. Partition was taken away by the twins who promised to get him home.

Warlord grinned. "Next time you do the colony, call me. I want to come." So did his brothers.

"It would be my honor," Raptor said as he swept his arm and bowed lowly. He also fell forward onto his helm and rolled over into sleepy land.

Warlord laughed loudly and when the cab came, he helped put Ironhide and Raptor into the vehicle. Giving it directions, it drove off with the two by itself. He turned to the others. "Call me. I mean it."

"You got it," Hardie said with a chuckle.

They squished into the cabs, then drove off into the night.

Warlord glanced at his brothers. "They're mad. I'm going next time."

They all would. So would their other brothers and their father, Rainmaker.

=0=Cabbin'

They snoozed as they drove slowly in traffic. Ironhide rolled slightly and his servo fell onto the console.

"This is cab 122A. Do you have a change in destination?" a mechanical voice asked.

Ironhide who was startled by the speaker into the moonlight zone of semi-awareness sat up, pressed his servo on the keyboard of the console as he glanced around, then fell back asleep. Raptor was hanging half on and off the seat as he dreamed in sleepy land. 

The cab changed course and began to drive in the other direction.

=0=Home

They arrived at their towers, Venture and Styre first at Vos Tower, then the others next at Tower Two. They climbed out, then glanced at the door.

Hardie grinned at Tagg. "Why don't you all go up? We'll take care of Raptor and Ironhide when they get here. What a great night this was. One for the history books."

Prime grinned. "I think so, too, Hardie," he said with uncharacteristic informality. He then hugged Hardie, then Tie, then everyone else, then his father, then Hardie again before a chuckling Tagg got him steered to the door.

Everyone walked into the building leaving him alone on the street. Hardie stood there waiting. A text beep told him that the humans had made it home in their cab. Now all he needed was his son and great grandson. He would wait and wait a while.

=0=Up there at the same time

Tagg steered Prime into the house, toward the berth room and onto his berth. Prowl wasn't there so he made sure his son was settled. He stared at Optimus who fell into recharge right away. "You are a good son, Orion. You are a good, good son. I love you."

He stared at Optimus sleeping a moment, then crept out. It would take no time to go down two floors to his own apartment. He crept in, then walked to the berth room.

"You made it home," Kestrel said as he sat in the bed reading a book.

"We did. We had a good time. Orion really enjoyed himself."

"I'm glad. Did anyone get arrested?" Kes asked.

"No. Not that I know of. We left Hot Rod at a club getting the slag beaten out of him in Retriades. But other than that … well … Raptor planted two Seekers fighting over Devcon's grandson, Smokey. Other than that," he said as he lay down on the berth, "it was just fun and games."

Kestrel stared at his bond, then grinned. "We must do this together some time."

"I think so, too," Tagg said with a chuckle. "Especially the part with horses."

=0=Hardie

He mused on the possibility that someone had reprogrammed the cab so he walked to the cab stand kiosk nearby and put in a call. They tracked the cab and told him where it was and its direction. Hardie considered that a moment, then thanked them. With a grin, he called a cab to go home to the house in Iacon.

Ironhide and Raptor were okay. Their cab was heading out on the TransWorld Highway. He would discover where they were in the morning. With a chuckle and a spring in his step, he walked to his cab as it slid to a halt to climb inside.

=0=The next orn before Magistrate Court

The cab slid to a stop, then announced their arrival. Ironhide and Raptor who jolted awake clambered back up onto the seats. Raptor came to himself faster than Ironhide. 'Cab, repeat location," he said.

"We are at mile 697 of the TransWorld Highway."

Raptor stared out the windows and saw nothing but barren desert in all directions. They were in the middle of nowhere.

Ironhide stared out bleary opticed, then glanced at his grandfather. "Where are we?"

"Nowhere in particular. Just 756 miles from home," Raptor replied. Then he laughed loudly.

=0=The Diner On The Corner, Autobot City after an airlift and Magistrate's Court

Raptor grinned at Ratchet. "And that's what happened as near as we can tell."

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who was buttering his pancakes. "That's my boy. By the way, what's the story about Hot Rod, really?" he asked as he glanced at Smokey.

"What's the** story about your **party?" Smokey deflected. Not too well. He got handed great sneering and laughter. He frowned back rather prettily.

"Well," Ratchet said as he warmed up to the tale …

"Prowler?"

Somewhere in the bottom of a dank fur lined well Prowl of Praxus was gasping his last. A rough hand shook him so he sat up too fast. Groaning, he held his helm with both servos. "Oh, Primus. Not so loud."

"Prowler?" a whisper said.

He glanced toward the sound and saw Ratchet on his hands and knees staring at him with a huge smile. "You alive, slagger?"

"Cure. Now."

A blessed blast of menthol filled his helm as Ratchet complied. Down the hallway, Alor groaned and sat up after receiving his dose. Everyone stared at each other.

"I don't remember a thing," Ratchet said as he sat back on his backside.

"Neither do I," Prowl replied with a sigh.

"Make that three." Alor grinned. "A great time was had by all. Maybe." …

Ratchet stared at Smokey. "It was nothing. A trifle."

Alor nodded. "Quite a quiet affair if you want to really know."

"You got shit faced," Hardie said.

**"****BINGO!"** -all three

=0=TBC 8-9-2020


	350. Chapter 350

The Diego Diaries: The Morning After (dd7 350)

Note: I am editing this behemoth and messed up re-posting some of Diego Diaries Part 1. I replaced those and someone is reading ahead for me. All boo-boos will be hunted down and hammered into submission. Thanks for your patience. :D:D:D

=0=The Diner On The Corner, Autobot City

They sat together eating, exchanging information about the night before and catching up on the news. It was homey, fun and funny. Children sat on laps and pets napped in holds as the elders shoveled their faces.

Ratchet glanced at Smokey. "What's the story on you and what's his name?"

Smokey who was chewing on something good glanced at Ratchet, then frowned. "He's got a decaorn in the jail. Couldn't happen to a bigger tool."

Dev grinned, Smokescreen snickered and the rest of the mechs smirked.

Hercy glanced at the kid, then grinned. "Young love. Isn't it sickening."

"I'm not in love with him," Smokey retorted defensively.

"No ... lust maybe," Sunstreaker said to be ornery.

Smokey frowned at him, then began to eat again.

Sideswipe chuckled. "No witty reply? It must be true then."

"Hardly," Smokey said acidly. "That clown can take a hike."

"I hear you're shoveling sand in the Temple District," Sandstorm said with a snicker. "That must be unholy. Get what I did there?"

Everyone did and many were the remarks about the unholy amongst the heavily heathen before it settled again.

Sandstorm glanced at the kid. "That I guess means you shovel all of it by yourself. Right, Raptor?" he asked.

Smokey glanced at him sharply. "Why? I can save his half for him."

"But what about the priests? You know how sweet they are and how dedicated. They won't feel right or be able to recharge if the District is dirty or messed up," Splice said. "Am I right?"

Everyone nodded and it was quiet again.

Smokey glanced up at them. "I know what you're trying to do."

"What are we trying to do?" Sideswipe asked as some the elders among them listened and watched with **ENORMOUS **fascination, This was so far out of Styre, Stealth, Venture and Miler's experience that it was debatable they were on the same planet as the others.

Smokey shifted slightly under the scrutiny. "You're trying to make me feel badly. That's what you're trying to do. Well, you can't."

It was silent again.

Sideswipe glanced at the others. "Am I? Are you?"

Everyone shook their helms in the negative including Dev and Smokescreen. Everyone stared at Smokey silently.

The kid glanced at all of them including his only and most beloved grandparents, then felt himself turning to dust inside. "Aren't you?" he asked.

Hercy grinned. "If you want us to, then yes."

Snickers rounded the table. These were professional full time (mostly) soldiers of tremendous (to the last one) and great (usually) experience, especially in the art of humor and gaslighting n00bs. No one was going to make this easy.

Smokey sat back staring at them. "I'm not talking to any of you." Then he went back to his food as everyone there laughed loudly except for Prowl and Prime who grinned instead. One had to maintain appearances amongst the troops.

Prowl glanced at Ratchet and others at the table. "Reports due by tomorrow of your part of the mission."

Groans bloomed like dandelions until Prowl amended the remarks. "Then a meeting at 0900 in the conference room at The Fortress.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll have it in."

"No problem. Don't knock yourself out."

"Knock yourself out, slagger."

"Damn, Ironhide … in front of his ada?"

"**I AM IRONHIDE! I SAID IT IN FRONT OF PROWL'S ADA!"**

Huge laughter greeted that as Prowl mused coolly upon Ironhide. "We're going camping in one orn. What are you going to do about the children? If I may ask. And remember, there will **be** no alcohol involved."

"You don't think we can take care of our own kids without booze?" Ironhide asked.

"No." -every ada there including some who had grown kids sitting at the table looking impossibly sexy.

Ironhide sat back, then glanced at Prime who shrugged helplessly. "Fraggers. **I AM IRONHIDE! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING AND NO ONE CAN MAKE ME DO ANYTHING I DON'T WANT TO DO!"**

"Hand me the salt, Ironhide," Ratchet said.

"Here ya go," Ironhide said as he complied.

The conversation that followed discussed the virtues of bonding and its pitfalls, how the older you got the more you looked like your dog/cow and cats.

Think about it.

=0=Later that morning

The house was noisy with the laughter of children. The little ones were playing hearty in their bedrooms with Miracle, Sojourner and Solus with them. A cow was sleeping by the window standing on his tiny cowy legs and a dog was snoring loudly beside him. Sunning himself on the hairy broad back of Robby The Cow, Cousin The Cat was looking mighty pleased with himself.

Ironhide was sprawled in the chair reading a western novel while running rugby games with the sound off. Ratchet was out getting things done including a report for Granny so they could avoid a meeting the following orn. He would make up his own report a few minutes before it was due. **HE WAS IRONHIDE! HE COULD MAKE THINGS UP!**

All was well in his world.

=0=Ratchet deep diving into the data and working like a one-armed paper hanger

It only then occurred to him as he was sprinting through the report that they were all going to be camping in the Valles the following orn, the two of them and the Squad and thus, a meet up was impossible. Ratchet sat back in his chair with a grin. :Hey, Granny:

[Pause]

:Who is this? How did you get my number? I do believe I will call the Watch and report a crime in progress, Hacker Scum:

Ratchet laughed loudly. :My. Aren't **you** **SALTY** today, Prowler:

A moment was taken by a winsome winger sitting in his office to find the meaning, compose a cool facade again, then reply. :So … you bothered me for what reason?:

:We can't have a meeting tomorrow. We're going to be playing in the Valles with the old folks:

Prowl grinned. His own bags were already packed, the fraud. :Is that so? What makes you think I'm coming with you to the Valles to … what was it you were saying? Play?:

Ratchet grinned. Two could play at this game. :Oh you aren't? Okay. Bye: Ratchet commed off then began to countdown. / … three … two … on- .../

:Hey:

:Why, who could this be? Some kind of online scammer perhaps? Maybe someone is making an obscene call. Perhaps I should call my son, the Chief of Security for Everything, Everywhere to arrest you, pervert:

It was silent a moment, then a calm voice was back. :Are you done, Loon?:

:Nah, but you know how it goes: Ratchet replied.

Prowl pondered that. He didn't. Know, that is. His education on debauchery, drunkenness, slagging others and not sounding like his ada, letting things go for a moment and not feeling like he betrayed Primus and The One for being a 'sloth', not finishing the dishes in the sink each night, putting off laundry into the afternoon rather than getting it done in the early morning because his innate efficiency manual considered it 'optimal timing', making his bed later rather than sooner, picking up ALL the toys at night and not only putting them back where they belonged but in precision order, not noticing Prime's snicker when he helps pick up toys while he, Prowl lines them up like troops on their shelves, occasionally bending the corner of paper books when he doesn't have a bookmark and telling anyone who notices that 'it came that way', eating all the marshmallow treats in the middle of the night because they were 'calling to me' and hoping no one notices but they do because in the morning his kids will ask to take some to school for snack time and there aren't any there and you feel two feet tall when Spirit asks with his gentle sweet manner … like that … oh, and not getting every dust bunny under the couches but just the ones you can see and getting up in the middle of the night to get them because you're so disturbed you can't recharge … that education … it was still a work in progress.

:And your point is? Some of us are essential equipment and have things to do: Prowl finally decided to say because it was just snotty enough without opening up his rather limited but improving bantering skills to the Jackass King of Mars™.

That guy.

:What I'm saying is, I'm going home. If you want the report you'll have to get it at the Valles. I'm going to stick my helm into a barrel of ice cream and watch professional wrestling, or what I like to say … 'Amateurs who could learn a thing or two about fragging from Ironhide':

Prowl actually laughed out loud. Composing himself, he replied. :I thought bringing up The Sexy was off limits beyond the threshold of your door, Loon. You do understand the limits of my gag reflex, right?:

:If you say so. Be at the South Airfield by 1100 joors or be square. Ratchet out:

Prowl sat in his chair with an amused expression on his handsome face. "Oh, I'll be there, Loon. Count on it." He then began to gather up loose ends so he could go with confidence that all would be well while he was gone.

Ratchet snarked with Lee-Lee, then hit the elevator to the ground floor. Snarking with Knockout, he continued onward, crossed to the next tower, then took the elevator upward. Entering his house, he walked to his chair to sit. "What's playing, Big Boy?" he asked as he stole Ironhide's popcorn.

"I am, aren't I," Ironhide said with a chuckle. "Professional wrestling."

"Ah, you're going for authenticity," Ratchet replied.

"I'm checking my technique against the poseurs. After all, I hold multiple belts in The Sexy myself," Ironhide said with just a** TOUCH **of pride.

"My, my, my … you're strutting high today," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I wonder where Raptor is?" though he knew anyway. Both of them laughed.

=0=Temple Inner Courtyard near the Temple School and other buildings for various purposes

Raptor sat on a chair with his peds up. He'd gotten a number of hot dogs and a beer from the food trucks nearby. It had amused him to see a sulking youngster wander in and glumly grab his pick, shovel and wheelbarrow. It made him highly entertained to watch Smokey the Younger begin to eke out a chunk of sand from the massive piles all around. Come the first orn next week when weekend was over, Raptor would get Hot Rod day paroled to him and the two would bang it out together again. Until then, it was Smokey's turn to pay the piper.

The three joors that Raptor assigned to this task would draaaag by slowly.

=0=Upstairs

Optimus Prime walked from the craft room where he and his children played with their trains. That is, they worked on and expanded the incredibly intricate diorama around which their many toy trains ran. It was a beautiful rendition of Cybertron. Earlier, they had gone to The Game Store and looked for more little houses, cars and a train car or two to add to their set.

Playing with them, that is, watching them play while adding a comment or answering a question had been a mellow pastime waiting for Prowl to come home. This was their orn as a family come The Pit or High Water so play was everything. They would do whatever the kids wanted them to do together as a family for the entire orn.

The kids would also get to choose dinner which was often an odd mix of just about everything and anything they wanted. Then they would play games, the older kids and watch the little girls do their most favorite activity, act out little plays that they authored, usually made up on the spot. They also usually included Miracle and Possibility as actors.

It would be hilarious.

So would an ove rnighter in the Valles the following orn.

=0-TBC 8-10-2020

NOTES:

Gas lighting: to make someone believe something that isn't true. In the old days it used to be a trick done with the gas lights that were pre-electricity. A movie in the 1930's called Gas Light sort of made the remark mainstream.

Salty: snide, smart mouthed, rude, smart assed. Its a really old timey word that's making a come back. Usually it was a substituted word for big mouth or something much worse that Victorian era people tried not to say in front of the children.


	351. Chapter 351

The Diego Diaries: Valles Ho! (dd7 351)

=0=Morning at the Southern Airfield past the Autobot City Stables and The Fortress

Ratchet stood beside his runabout waiting for the rest of them to come. He had loaded up the vehicle the night before cutting his own personal monkey motion in half. Others drove up carrying their own gear which they stowed in other vessels. There would be four of them and they would all go flying off together.

Hopefully.

It was cold but sunny. He'd sneaked out of the house before anyone was awake but Ironhide who grinned, then rolled over to go to sleep.

Ratchet stared at him, then grinned. / _… _romantic slagger, I'll say that about you … / He walked out quietly, headed for The Takeout Place for a breakfast sandwich, then transformed to drive to the airport. It was just getting busy here with a lot of individuals heading out to various places in the growing and ever diverse National Park System that was designed, administered and created out of the endless possibilities by the Department of the Interior ran by Beachcomber.

Vehicles drove up, mechs and the odd femme got out and everyone began to load up. When they were finished with that essential chore, Ratchet walked to his own. **"****MOUNT ****UP AND FOLLOW ME!"**

"Primus preserve us," Prowl said as they began to climb into rather large runabouts. Lifting off, they flew into the blue skies heading for the Valles many miles away. They were lost to sight in moments.

=0=At Campsite 14-16 at Campground 17 in the Upper Valles Park System

A huge mob of mini-cons had staked out their turf and put up pup tents and other shelters that would be their home-away-from-home during their stay over. They had their families, both young and old as well as a mob of children running around making noise. There were chairs around fire pits here and there and in the center of the camp area for them, a stack of beer cases and some hard stuff were piled. It would appear that their 'bar' would help anchor a large 'kitchen' where boxes of food were also stacked.

Sitting in some of the chairs were elders, mechs and the odd femme who were chatting away, sipping beer and eating food as they relaxed into their long planned vacation. The mechs were still setting up tents, more chairs and moving things into their central 'stuff' location to keep things as organized as they could.

Youngling mechs and a few femmes were flirting and fooling around giving zero assistance to the adults. Pets barked and ran around with the children and it was evident that they were going to have a great time together. It would be there that they'd have their usual swinging party without knowing that next to them would be that of Ratchet and his.

There was going to be a hot time in the old Valles tonight.

=0=Flying there

:Hey, Loon: came to him over the inter-ship intercom radio. Ratchet grinned. :Is there someone calling me? Some pinched faced spinster-type perhaps?" he replied.

It was silent a moment, then the voice was back. :There's no one in this party that even comes close to that description but you, Loon:

Ratchet laughed. "Prowl, Prowl, Prowl … what do you want to know?"

:We're supposing you have things organized. I was considering how we're putting our lives into your hands. A rather scary thought all around if you ask me:

"That's alright, Prowler. No one asked you," Ratchet said as he began to make the descent. The others followed him in a row.

=0=At home

Optimus Prime onlined his optics, then turned his helm to see a row of infants staring at him with big smiles. He grinned. They grinned. Then they began to climb into the berth with him. It would take some of them a while.

=0=At home as well

Ironhide snored onward. The kids who had gathered to stare at him glanced at each other. Then they walked into the hallway to gather together with Generalissimo Orion. He leaned in and began to 'whisper'. "Lou not talkeded to Atar. We goed there," he said pointing to the kitchen. "We doin'." Then he smiled like the sun.

Hero glanced at the others, then Orion. She smiled. "I'll help you, Orion. We can eat our breakfast, then make some for everyone else."

Orion beamed, then hugged Hero. He then hugged Prowler, Praxus and Halo. "Lou good me, Ho-Ho. Lou do good me. Lou my she." He smiled brilliantly.

Everyone smiled brilliantly back, then stealthed down the hallway to the kitchen far away.

=0=Landing in the vehicle parking lot at the Valles

Everyone landed, then climbed out. The Squad and a number of others were there, all of them bonds, all of them the ada part of their bond's equation, mostly, and all of them were raring to go. They gathered to stare at Ratchet.

He stared back, then dazzled them with a smile. "I imagine you're wondering why I called you all together?"

"Loon," Prowl said with a smirk.

"Prowler, you're always so … predictable," Ratchet said as he opened the back of his runabout. He reached in and grabbed a number of very fully packed duffels. He tossed them to Prowl. "Carry these and I'll bring more. Bring your stuff. Our campground awaits. It's next door to Munchkin Land I was told."

"Oh, joy," Prowl said as he gathered more stuff, the two duffels and began to trudge up the hillside trail to campground space #17.

It was a merry group that wandered along, waving at the seemingly thousands of mini-cons at the two sites next to them before they reached their own. Each of the sites were outlined by low stone walls to keep things straight. They reached their big space, dropped their gear, then turned to Ratchet again.

"What do you have planned now, Ratchet? I'm almost afraid to ask," Ravel said as the others laughed.

Ratchet took the duffels from Prowl, then smiled. "I brought tents. You can use your own but these are genius. The mechs at The Camping Place wanted me to test them. Watch this," he said as he turned to the empty space beyond and tossed them to the ground. He pulled a small device, then pressed one of the two buttons on it. That's when the magic happened.

=0=There

They climbed onto chairs to get the things they needed and wanted. Praxus waited on the ground to catch stuff that Hero and Orion tossed down to them. Prowler stood next to him watching everything with a smile as he held the leg of his Teddy bear. He was content as ever to just be there even if he didn't have much to do.

It would be an eclectic group of things that would land amongst them, all of them tasty things to eat. That most of them weren't necessarily breakfast things wouldn't matter. They were 'helping'.

=0-#17

They watched as the duffel bags exploded. Emerging into thin air were inflating shapes that flew upward, then landed on the ground. The two huge tents bounced several times, then landed at last. Everyone stared at them, then Ravel walked to one.

It was a huge tent rather like a child's bouncing toy. He stepped inside onto the inflated floor, then stared out of the doorway. All of the sides were open at the moment because the flaps came fastened for the inflation process. They would be unfastened and form walls for privacy and against the elements with ease. He bounced a moment, then grinned. "This is nice. What a surprise."

Everyone laughed, then glanced at their gear. It would only take a moment for gear to be dropped into the huge tents both of which had a jaunty little pennant flag on the top like some kind of medieval pavilion.

Prowl walked out of his, then grinned at Ratchet. "What now, Loon?"

"Set up the fire pit, slagger. Chairs for everyone. We can put any food or booze that anyone bought in the middle space there," he said as he watched Madura set up a large fire pit cum barbecue. "I have the food on delivery. We can get fancy pants some other time. I want to eat a lot of food, tell a lot of lies and get slag faced. Amirite?"

Prowl laughed in spite of himself. "You gave up cooking? I rather miss your frying pan."

Ratchet subbed his little one with Ironhide's name on it. "I brought Tiny with me. Old Meat Getter can come next time."

It would take a moment to organize things, then sit down with the first of many beers to come. They would shoot the shit, wave at mini-cons and wait for lunch to be delivered by drone from The City. Things were just about perfect in everyone's world.

So far.

=0=There

Optimus Prime made pancakes for his children. They were sitting at the table with Possibility in his high chair. He was making bunny pancakes for the kids, pouring the batter with his usual precision. Rambler was helping get things together, plates and utensils, while Spirit and T-Bar got things to drink and condiments for the pancakes.

Prime grinned at his kids. "What is your plan for the orn, Rambler?" he asked.

"I was going to go to the stables and ride horses with my friends. You don't mind do you, Atar?" he asked.

"No, I do not mind. I am glad you have these things to do with friends," Prime replied as he stacked pancakes on plates for T-Bar and Spirit to deliver. They settled the routine for him to go, then got things ready to eat together.

"Atar."

Prime glanced over his shoulder into the dining room. "What, Miracle?"

"Where is Ada?" he asked sweetly as he watched T-Bar 'butter and syrup' his pancakes. He smiled. **"BUNNIES!"**

Prime grinned. "Ada is having the orn out with Uncle Ratchet. We will see him soon."

It would be a chatty morning at The Residence as the Prime of Cybertron, the Bearer of the Creation Matrix, the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, ruler of a vast empire and First Disciple of Primus ate bunny pancakes with his kids.

=0=There, too

They were eating their breakfast when Ironhide strolled in, pausing to take in the scene. They were sitting at the table eating away, chatting together and making almost no noise. They glanced at him when he came into view.

"**ATAR!"** Orion said. "Lou comed to I, Orion and dems?" he asked pointing to the others. "Lou my she."

Ironhide grinned. "Maybe," he said. He walked closer to peer at their food. It wasn't bad. Cereal and jello, donuts with jam filling and toast. He grinned at them, then made his own plate of the same thing, sitting down to join them for breakfast. The dread kids and Sunspot would still be sawing logs as they did.

=0=#17

They sat around their campfire eating from boxes delivered by drone from The City. It was a good lunch of sandwiches, desserts, pizza, a few desserts and other delectables. It had appeared out of the sky and landed because Ratchet had the locator for it in his subspace. Everyone unloaded it, then sat down with boxes of food and drinks.

In the campsites nearby, the mini-cons watched with amazement. Their ammas who were famed cooks had packed a lot of stuff to make meals with. When they saw the drones land a tiny femme ambled over to ask about things. She was given lunch and sat down to chat, discern this 'newfangled thing', then amble back to the other elders who rose as one and began to pummel the mechs after she told them how much easier this was for all of them.

Ratchet and the others who were watching grinned at the spectacle. "Several things," Ratchet began. "First, I've never seen so many femme mini-cons in one spot before especially that age. Second, its going to get wild around here tonight. They can not only bring in food by drone but hootch."

Miler who was watching a tiny femme dive bomb a number of contrite-appearing youngling mech grandson appearing individuals glanced at Ratchet. "You don't think there's going to be trouble do you?" he asked slightly nervously.

Ratchet snickered. "I slagging hope so, Milie."

"Don't fret, Ada. Loon, here speaks drunk," Prowl said with a smirk.

Ratchet glanced at Prowl, then dazzled him with a smile. "All of the dialects, Granny."

=0=TBC 8-11-2020


	352. Chapter 352

The Diego Diaries: Valles Ho (dd7 352)

=0=#17

They lounged around the fire pit chatting and relaxing. Beer was a big deal among the youngers and a couple of the oldsters. Ravel was on his second one. It was a historic moment. He was having a great conversation with Lancer, Arcee, Elita-1 and Chromia.

Ratchet was sagging in the chair with his big old peds propped up on the edge of the fire pit which was now four or five of them placed together. They were roaring and the heat felt good. It was starting to get on toward evening as the shadows of the Valles began to steal the light of the orn. The sun was crawling toward setting and it would be evening down here in the lower plateaus of the gash called Valles Marineris a lot sooner than the plain overhead.

Dinner was going to be droned in soon enough and they'd spend the evening fooling around, drinking beer, clonking each other in the face with horse shoes and other pass times. The tents were prepped for the night with the sides rolled down and fastened. Inside, the gear everyone brought and their sleeping bags waited for them. It would be even more softer recharging here with the bouncy inflated tents and their inflated bags.

All that was missing were noisy kids.

Until they weren't. Missing, that is.

Walking out of the darkness nearby, Ironhide, his elders, Prime, Maelstrom, Partition, Magnus and the twins strolled with children on arms.

Ratchet stared at them, then sat up. "What the frag?"

Ironhide, Sun, Jack, Blackjack, Hard Drive, Maelstrom, Magnus, Partition, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker paused at the edge of the group, then set the kids down. The bigger kids walked to their elders and hugged them. It was a madhouse of yelling, hugging and **"WHAT YOU, ADA!"** and **"ADA! We CAME HERE! WHERE IS THIS!?"**

Ratchet and the others glommed them, then stared at the mechs.

Ironhide glanced at the others, then shifted slightly under the direct stare of everyone in the Squad. "Uh, we came to say good night."

Huge laughter greeted that as the mechs found stuff to sit on. It was quiet a moment.

"What's for dinner?" Jack asked with a snicker as the twins threw beer bottles at everyone from the cooler. Beer was had a moment, then Prime glanced at the two inflated giant tents nearby. "What is that?" he asked.

"That is a miracle of technology. It can sleep dozens, double as a bouncy bed for the kids and probably self clean," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"It can?" -everyone there

"Nope." -Ratchet

Sideswipe glanced at Prime who was staring at the tents with interest. "Is it really a tent if Optimus doesn't inflate it?"

Everyone agreed they weren't. Huge laughter greeted that as the mechs investigated the tents. The kids ran to them and amused themselves by bouncing inside.

Nearby, a swinging party was going hard.

Prime stared at the campsites #15 and 16 as he sat behind his ada. "The mini-cons are having a good time."

"They are. The elders found out you can cater and there was brutality for a moment," Prowl said with a chuckle. He was feeling no pain. "They settled a few hashes."

"Hashes?" Prime asked with a grin.

Prowl nodded as he sipped his third beer. "Yep."

Everyone grinned as they took stock of the drunk levels of The Squad. Most of them were in the bag but for a few such as Kestrel and Miler. Apparently, they were designated drivers for this soiree.

Overhead, the sound of a flying vehicle could be heard. Everyone looked up to see lights descending from the darkness. It landed nearby. Ratchet, Prowl and several others tried to stand up and after a moment managed it.

Ratchet reached the drone first, then began to pull boxes out of the vehicle. Turning to the crowd, he threw one like a baseball toward Ravel who ducked in surprise.

Ironhide caught it then handed it to Ravel. **"OLD MECH! LET US DO THIS!"**

Ratchet paused to stare at him, then grinned. "Okay."

The mechs rose to gather the food, some of which they held back for themselves until a very drunk Delphi slapped their servos. For a moment, there was monkey motion, then boxes opened. Children fogged out to look-see.

Turbine glanced at Raptor. "Haven't you fed these kids?"

Raptor glanced at the others, then him. "Uh, no."

"**WHAT THE FRAG! TAKE THEM TO THE DINER OR SOMETHING!"** -every ada there

Raptor stood with a grin, then grabbed two or three kids. "So much for letting you say nighty-night to the kids."

"You're having a hard time keeping them amused are ya?" Delphi asked.

"Bingo," Hard Drive said with a chuckle.

It took a moment to grab all of them, say goodbye, then head on out. Down the trail they went until they disappeared from sight. The Squad watched them go, then began to eat in earnest.

"What's on the agenda tonight, Ratchet?" Lazlo asked.

"Well, I thought we'd make smores and tell ghost stories," Ratchet said with a giant smile.

Huge laughter greeted that.

"I have a few," Ravel said. "Our building was haunted as you might know."

"We don't," Madura said. "What happened?"

"We had a building that was really really old. We lived on the fifteenth floor forever and a day. Lots of individuals lived in that building over the vorns. I remember seeing a mech standing at the end of the hallway staring out the window. I sort of felt strange looking at him and then he turned his helm to look at me. When he did, he faded away. I asked around and someone told me that was Barstow. He collected rents in the orn, way back in the old times," Ravel said.

"Maybe he liked to be there," Madura said.

"That was the only place I ever saw him. I think it wasn't him per se. I think it was a sort of video playing over and over again," Ravel said. "It was always the same thing. It never varied."

"A residual haunting then," Delphi said. "An image replaying over and over again that doesn't see or hear you because its like video."

Ravel nodded. "It was uncomfortable but not scary. I was glad his spark wasn't still there. Everyone needs peace when they go."

"I've seen those," Lancer said. "I remember going to see my father at the work site. He worked in the big warehouses that Galaxy Industries had in the Miter District. I remember going there and waiting for him to get off when I saw something odd out of the corner of my optics. I turned my head and there wasn't anything there. But if I didn't try to see them, I could."

"What were they?" Arcee asked.

"A big mech who was smirking at me," Lancer said. "I was told later on that he was a ghost who liked to prank workers. He sort of picked out the new ones to prank. Everyone said he was harmless but I didn't like it."

Most of them nodded.

"The warehouses at the Sea of Mercury, the industrial ones near Mercada had shadow people. I think they're the worst," Ratchet said. "They don't have features so you don't know what they want or if they're nasty. Everyone hated to be there after the sun went down. They never had a night shift after the manager came there after dark and saw them."

"Some can be bad," Turbine said. "No everyone transitions to the Matrix. Some like to stay and watch their funerals. Some like to help their families and some are afraid to go. Some are just mean and some don't know they're dead. They don't go because they think they'll be punished."

"Will they be, Amma?" Elita asked curiously.

Turbine shook his helm. "No. There's no punishment. I sort of wish the Pit existed some times but there's no punishment. The One and Primus love us no matter what we do but some of us have to spend some time getting fixed when we go back."

"Osimus told me about Kudon and some of the others," Prowl said as he half slouched in his chair. "They have to be rebuilt, sorta. He says every time he sees Kudon he's in better shape. He was really thrashed when he saw him the first time. Now he's perfect. He's Prima's herald."

Everyone stared at Prowl 's drunken cuteness, then Ratchet grinned. "Old Osimus is a stand up mech, Prowler. He gets front seats to the shit shows then."

Prowl smirked at Ratchet with a slight sense of pity. "My Osimus gets first place wherever he goes."

Miler grinned at Kestrel who chuckled as he slipped Prowl's beer out of his sight. Reaching into a cooler, he set a juice drink in its place. Miraculously, Prowl wouldn't know the difference.

"I wonder what its like to go to the Matrix all the time and come back again," Lazlo said.

Edict grinned. "Some mechs get all the fun."

"Osimus always goes to weird places. Nothing there is real. The Pantheon comes in his size or bigger. Sometimes they come to a bar or a house on the beach, the Prime's house on the Sea of Mercury. He has to figure out sometimes what They show and tell him," Prowl said as he glanced at Ratchet. "Orion and Halo were there last time. Onyx Prime's heralds like that format."

"Who wouldn't?" Ratchet said with a grin. At that moment he felt someone behind him. He glanced around to see a square built mini-con mech grinning at him out of the darkness. He startled, then sat up straighter to look at him. "Hi," Ratchet said.

"Hi, good looking. Want to arm wrestle?" he asked.

Ratchet stared at him, then laughed. He glanced at the others, then him again. "Who are you?"

At that moment, three mechs in varying degrees of sobriety appeared behind him. "Marley, come on. Amma wants you with her."

Marley stared at them, then Ratchet. He smiled, then followed two of them to the mini-con carnival going on nearby.

The one watched him go, then glanced at Ratchet. "That's Marley. He fell on his helm at the job this morning but we brought him along anyway. The docs said it would be alright. He's going to get fixed tomorrow. Our amma and appa are having a party, so we're all here. That's all he can say for now. Just that. I also don't think he knows where he is sometimes."

Ratchet snickered, then shrugged. "Okay. Uh, I'm a doctor. If you need me ..."

The mini-con grinned, nodded, then walked into the darkness.

Ratchet watched him go, then sat back down again. Before he could say another word a huge bang sounded in the mini-con camping space next door.

=0=At The Diner On The Corner, Autobot City

They sat at tables pushed together, a number of mechs with tiny kids, not so tiny kids and very big ones. Dinner was being had.

"Atar?"

"What, Sunspot?"

"What are we going to do tonight?"

Every kid at the table paused their food to look at him, then Prime, then the elders. 

"Uh … its a surprise," Ironhide said.

:Do you have one?: -Prime being highly amused in spite of himself

:No, slagger. Do you?: Ironhide glared at his elders. :Jump in any time:

:Don't ask me. I'm a confirmed bachelor: -Sun and Jack

Blackjack glanced at Raptor. :You're supposed to be fun. What do we do now?:

Magnus and Partition stared at all of them, twins included. It was good to be childless sometimes.

Raptor snorted in spite of himself drawing smiles from every kid there. :You're asking me? I could barely keep **you** out of jail:

:Says** who**?: Hardie asked drolly.

Raptor grinned. Every kid there grinned, too. It was going to be one of those nights.

=0=#17

A flash of light that was giant followed the boom as a firework of some size exploded at ground level. It flashed into a giant flower, then more began to burst. A tidal wave of drunk mini-cons stampeded their way, some running off the cliff side to roll down the mountain like giant bowling balls. Others jumped them and continued, some helping elders with canes who were also emitting more profanity than most of them knew old people could spout.

Ratchet fell over backward in his chair as the rest of them got up to run or fell on the ground to dig a hole. Huge blossoms of light, many of multiple colors blew up and filled the spaces of both campsites. Rockets whistled up a few feet, then blew up shattering audials and throwing sparkling light everywhere. Some whirled, whistled, then exploded mid air as the entire stockpile of fireworks for their amma and appa blew up all at once at ground level. When the last one exploded and showed its format, it was almost painful in the darkness that followed.

Everyone pressed to the ground looked up warily. The show was over. Slowly, steadily, up the slopes of the mountain side and all around the area, mini-cons limped back to camp with caution. Some of the drunker ones were a smidge more sober and some of the sober ones were heading for the hootch.

Ratchet stood up, did an area scan and other than 'skinned knees' and irate old people, no one had been hurt. Sitting down, he picked up his half spilled beer, then chugged it. "I don't know about you but I'd like to see that again."

Huge laughter greeted that.

=0=Late that night

Ratchet felt rather than saw someone in the tent. All over the floor space of it and the other one, mechs were sleeping the sleep of the (mostly) sodden. He rolled over and turned to night vision. A square built mini-con mech was standing there with a grin. "Hi, good looking. Want to arm wrestle?" he asked.

=0=TBC 8-12-2020

Unless you've seen giant fireworks blow up at ground level, you haven't lived. I've seen it twice. Its as epic as it gets.


	353. Chapter 353

The Diego Diaries: Valles Ho! (dd7 353)

=0=Morning at last

He lay on his back staring at the ceiling as all around him the Squad was sawing logs. It wasn't that early. He could see a hint of sunlight through the door nearby. It was a flap that was fastened after they'd crawled inside the night before …

"Watch yourself, Lazlo," Edict said with a chuckle. "We're going to bump helms."

Lazlo who was crawling on his servos and knee assemblies into the tent that held his gear laughed. "The floor is bouncy," he said as he stumbled in. He made it to his gear sack and began to pull out his sleeping bag. It was cold and the bag was warm, had an inflated bottom and a long flap that folded back to allow him inside easily. For a moment the place churned with mechs snickering and laughing as they fought to get their bags open and crawl inside.

The inflating bags flew out of servos to hit the ceiling in the tall tent before landing on their owners again. It took about three times longer than it should have before most of Ratchet's tent and the other one was inside a warm bag. Miler and Kestrel who were sober helped everyone, especially the 'new' drunks like Corr and Docker. Ravel was helped into the tent and stuffed into his bag where he fell into recharge immediately.

Stealth and some of the others including Corsair who came with Arcee** LOVED** the Squad, getting slag faced in a clubby group and crawling to a tent, something NEVER done by the quiet sweet natured high caste mech. Life was actually **GREAT**.

When the last one was safely in a warm bag, the doors lowered and everything copacetic, Miler left for the other tent while Kestrel settled down in this one. It was quiet a moment.

"No pillow talk."

[Chuckles from those still awake]

"This was fun."

"I'm glad, Stealth. You're in the club. Everyone is in the club," Ratchet said with a smile. He was staring at the ceiling of the tent listening to the tiny pennant flag on the peak of it flapping in the breeze.

"Those mini-cons are funny. I think their fireworks were better than Christmas Surprise." Prowl grinned. "I never saw fireworks close up before."

"You have, Prowler. Think about it," Ratchet said.

It was silent a moment.

"I see your point," Prowl said, then he grinned. "It's on the top of your helm." He laughed loudly and so did all the other drunks.

"Good thing your ada is in the other tent, Prowler. You'd get your servo patted," Ratchet replied.

"I never got patted. They'd give me silence. I hated that. I'd rather get a thousand spankings than one silent treatment," Prowl said.

It was silent a moment.

"We never spanked Ratchet. Much," Docker said as everyone snickered.

"He deserved it though. Right?" Bluestreak asked somewhere in the darkness.

Docker grinned. "More than once."

"**GUILTY AS CHARGED!"** Ratchet said to great laughter.

"We gave him the silent treatment because he hated it so much," Docker continued.

"You, too?" Prowl asked as he glanced around to find Ratchet.

"Yep. Me, too," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"He would crawl on his knees to get back in line with us. He'd go out of his way to try and get us to talk to him but we wouldn't," Docker said. She grinned at the memories of a tiny light green mech trying to get his elders to speak to him again.

"It's a small world," Prowl said quietly.

"Smaller. We didn't have enough shanix to have much of a world," Ratchet began. He grinned. Prowl had a few buttons and **GUILT **about The System was chief among them.

"I'll give you some, Ratchet," Edict said, then he laughed loudly because he was shit faced.

"Me, too," Lazlo said. "I'll draw you some tomorrow."

Ratchet laughed because that was genuinely funny.

It was silent a moment.

"I hate you," Prowl said to great acclaim and laughter.

=0=There

Optimus Prime gathered his infants and checked them over. "You did everything you need to do? Has everyone been to the washroom?"

"**WE HAVE!" **-four tiny kids

"We helped them, Atar," Spirit said. "They're such little sparklings."

"They are," Prime said with a grin. "Time to go to recharge."

Everyone bellowed and hopped around, four little dancing babies, then ran for their rooms. The elder kids and Prime tucked them in, then Prime walked his older sons to their berth rooms. They chatted, organized their berths, then were tucked in. Prime kissed his sons, checked his little ones, then walked out to the living room to watch the news. He sat down in his chair in the dimly lit room, then glanced at Prowl's.

For a moment it was terribly lonely, the kind he felt during many periods of the war when it seemed endless, hopeless and lonesome. He had everything he wanted now but the one who was cavorting in the Valles. It was hard to be home alone anymore, even with the children. He vented a sigh, then tuned into Prowl. It was fuzzy but the mech replied.

:Hi:

:Hi, yourself. What are you doing, Prowl?: He settled into his chair to relax.

:Lying in my sleeping bag in the tent. Everyone's pillow talking:

Prime grinned. :You are drunk. Right?:

Amusement reached him. :Slag faced:

:Everyone is fine here. When are you coming home tomorrow?:

:It won't be long: Prowl said. :Are you alright?:

:I am. Good night, Prowl:

:Good night, Orion Pax: Prowl said then drifted off.

Prime sat in his chair filled with emotion, then the door opened nearby.

His father peeked in. "Are you staying up or what, Orion?"

"I am up," Prime replied.

Tagg walked in, then sat down in Prowl's chair. "I cannot recharge. Need company?"

Prime grinned. "Always," he said as he turned on the news. They would watch it together, chat a while, then both mechs would turn in here.

=0=There, but lower

"I put the last one to bed, Atar," Genesis said as he peeked into the berthroom of Halo.

"Good, son," Ironhide said as he helped tuck his daughter into her crib, the one that was Orion's because it was 'the first, and thus more historical, Ratchet'.

That one.

He grinned at the baby, then walked to the door dousing the lights. The other kids were bedding down the babies, then walked out to the living room. Ironhide followed, then sat in his chair. The big boys and Sunspot sat down on couches and chairs.

"I don't like it when Ada isn't here," Quasar said. The others nodded.

"You and me both," Ironhide said. "He's out in the Valles with his friends. He said he'd be home tomorrow."

"What are they doing there, Atar?" Sunspot asked from the lap of Fireball.

"They're playing and talking. Grown up stuff," Ironhide said.

"Maybe we can go to breakfast together," Quasar said.

"That's a good idea," Ironhide said. "We can do that when he gets home. He's not going to be interested in cooking. Thank goodness."

Everyone grinned at Ironhide. It was a family joke now.

"I like Ada's cooking," Fireball said loyally. "He's a good cook."

Ironhide grinned at the children. "Loyal slagger, all of you."

They grinned back.

Conversation continued as the night wore on before the kids rose to go to bed carrying Spot and Sunspot with them.

Ironhide watched them go as he sat on his chair. It was quiet after they disappeared down the hallway. Then the door opened a crack.

His father peered in. "You busy?"

"Nope. Come in," Ironhide said as his father walked in, then sat on Ratchet's chair. "Where's Scout?"

Blackjack patted his carry hold. "He's in there. Flipper is at home guarding our stuff. There's nothing like having a guard cow is there."

Ironhide glanced at a dog bed by the window where Robby was standing. He didn't lie down. He did like to stand in it when he slept most of the time. "Nothing. What a great idea they were."

"Won't get an argument out of me. Have you heard from Ratchet?" Blackjack asked.

"Nope. Old Mech is probably slag faced upside down in a gully," Ironhide said.

They both laughed.

"Your Ada said goodnight. He's shit faced, too. He said something about bright lights and a mini-con stampede."

"Sounds like a winner," Ironhide said as he turned on the news. They would watch it together, then recharge here.

=0=Morning

Ratchet relaxed in his bag content with the warmth and comfort. Nearby, Prowl sat up, stretched, then went back to sleep. He grinned. They had to do this more often.

=0=Late that night

Blackjack lay on the berth next to his son. He was warm, recharging loudly and comfortable. Next to him, his son was warm, wide awake and wondering how his ada put up with the snoring. Dialing down his audials, Ironhide joined his father in recharge.

=0=Up there

Optimus Prime lay on his berth recharging. The evening had been pleasant, warm and happy with his father's company. When they went to recharge, Tagg slept in the 'amma and appa room' as the kids called it, the berth room they used when they stayed over. Given the schedule of everyone in the family, it was often. It was also a very large fancy pants suite just like the other eight.

Prowl thought they looked good in it. Kes and Tagg would never get used to luxury. Prime was humble in his spark that he could provide that comfort to his genitors. To him, there were no others that he knew who deserved it more.

Morning would come slowly.

=0=Springer and Drift

They rode together to the airfield, then boarded a runabout to fly to the Valles. They had received a call that there was a set of explosions in the campground by the big trails that led to the 'falls', an ancient waterfall that was splendid to see now with its dusty water shaped rock formations. It was Campground 17.

They flew there through the dark skies, then Drift checked the complaint. "It's in 17. Isn't that were Ada and The Squad went to camp?"

Springer snickered, then he laughed loud and long. "Why I do believe it was," he said as they began to make their descent.

Drift grinned. "Habit?"

=0=Mini-con Center

They clambered back to their camp and noted that only some of it was burned to a crisp. Some of it was flung about and would take a bit of time to gather together. Fortunately, one of their group was a doctor, a much lauded son who had graduated shortly ago, so there were enough scripts to sober everyone up right away by WIFI transmission.

They stared at the fiasco, then their disgruntled elders. Hustling their tiny peds, they cleaned it up, set their elders up in chairs, then hustled again to get the birthday food together. Everyone pulled 'cake and ice cream' out of refrigerated boxes having decided that both were **AWESOME** and their ammas and appas deserved it. When everyone had a big slab of both, they sat down to eat.

That was when Drift and Springer reached their campsite.

=0=Nearby

They set things up again, checked the tents, discovered that a bottle rock had taken one of the pennants off the peaked roof of one of the tents, mourned it a moment, then sat down to eat snacks and drink beer. That was when they saw Drift and Springer.

=0=#15 and #16

Springer and Drift noted the burned and scorched spots on the ground including a huge one with a depression filled with melted glassey sand created from intense heat. They noted that everyone had their most innocent face on as they were offered cake and ice cream.

"No thanks, Amma. We just wanted to make sure you were alright. The flashes and sounds were loud enough to warrant a wellness check of your group," Springer said.

"Oh, we're well, infant," an ancient appa said. "It was good of you to check on us. Our infants might learn a thing or two about taking care of old people." He glanced around the group with scorching optics.

The youngers looked studiously at their plates.

"Well, we'll check next door, then head out. Congratulations and be careful out here," Springer said as he and Drift began to move on.

"Thank you, infant. Have a good night and thank you," an amma said, one so tiny it almost took a magnifying glass to see her.

It was a very happy group of shorties that saw them leave. The drunks they finally found in campsite #17 were equally surprised to see them.

=0=TBC 8-14-2020


	354. Chapter 354

The Diego Diaries: Valles Ho! (dd7 354)

=0=In the Family Lounge, the great lounge of the Family Tower, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Cybertron and the Empire of the Primes

Will Lennox flopped into a chair. He'd watched football from Earth on the big screen at the other end of the massive room with a large group of inmates both military and civilian, losing every game he bet on. Walking in with lunch, beer and a desire to relax, he noticed his daughter working away on her computer by the big windows that overlooked the Metroplex Highway and the colony proper on the opposite side of the building from the Military Airfield. "What are you working on, Princess?" he asked as he took a large bite out of his sandwich.

Annie finished a sentence, then glanced at her dad with a smile. "I'm finishing a report that's due on First Monday."

"What's it about?" Will asked.

"Its about the Dead Zone, Daddy," Annie said.

Will considered that even as a number of adults in the room, some of them scientists both visiting and resident glanced her way. "What's the Dead Zone?"

"Its the Null Universe, the Undead Universe," Annie said like it was a normal part of anyone's conversation.

You could have heard a pin drop.

=0=Valles Ho!

They staggered out of their tents, then Ratchet got the call. He turned to The Squad. "Everyone wants us to meet at The Diner. What about it?" he asked.

It was universally approved so they began to gather up camp to bug out. Huge tents deflated down to book size and so did sleeping bags. They tucked them into gear bags along with chairs and fire pits/ovens/cookers that zeroed down to the size of a data pad with the push of a button. It was neat and immediate, their clean up. It would be spotless when they left, part desire to make things nice and part training to leave no trace of your presence. Old dogs learned and then never forgot their new/old tricks.

Earth would've plotzed at the sight and magnificence of it.

Gathering to go, they began to walk past the mini-con campsites. They were still sleeping it off and mostly, no one was around, upright and awake. A few mini-cons were recharging where they fell, one of them in a blackened hole where several fireworks had blasted it out. Scorch marks were everywhere and a burned tent lay shriveled on the ground near the one where all the elders were housed. It was forlorn and hilarious as they ambled past.

The walk down the trail brought them to the 'car park' where runabouts bloomed like flowers. They found theirs, loaded up, then turned to Ratchet. He shut the 'trunk' on his own, then glanced at them. Freezing with surprise, he glanced at them with wariness. "What?" he asked.

**"MY BABY!"** Docker said, then she launched herself upon him. Everyone else joined Docker as they glommed onto Ratchet in happiness.

Group hug.

=0=Lounge way up there

"Dead Zone … where have I heard that before?" Lennox mused as books and plates were put on hold by eaters/readers to listen all around the room. "I remember. Blackjack was hiding his armada and a few hundred thousand refugees in the Dead Zone. It's in the Benzuli Expansion, right?"

Annie stared at him, then nodded. **"UNCLE BLACKJACK WAS THERE!? IN THE UNDEAD UNIVERSE!?"**

Will stared at his daughter a moment. "Uh, I don't know about that. I don't remember zombies coming up in the conversation."

Annie stared at her father, then chuckled. "I'm talking about the **Dead Zone**, Daddy. Not the place with the **zombies**."

It would be silent a moment or two in the room.

=0=Valles

They climbed in, then began a chase back to the Southern Airport where they got their vehicles. Blasting low over the ground to avoid radar and citations for joyriding, they landed at the airport nearly all at once. Clambering out, they dragged their gear and piled it on the ground.

**"WE BEAT YOU!"** Ravel said with a laugh heard for miles. **"WE BEAT YOU, SUNNY!" **

Docker glanced at Ravel, then Ratchet. "I think so, baby boy."

"If it makes you happy," Ratchet said to universal derision. He glanced at the mountain of gear. "Why don't you sub all the personal stuff and then we can get a locker inside the airport to stow this. Why should we carry it around when we can do that and have it here for next time?"

"**THAT'S MY SONNY! HE KNOWS THINGS!" **Ravel said with a big smile.

Ratchet shot him the antidote.

Ravel wilted only a smidge. He grinned at Ratchet. "I still beat you at horseshoes, infant." He picked up his gear, then headed with pizzazz toward the airport nearby.

Everyone watched him go, then grinned at Ratchet. "Your ada is so cute."

"He is," Ratchet said as he picked up his gear bags. "Anyone else need an antidote?"

They all did because it raised the fog. They ambled to the airport with infinite good cheer, even Granny, then crammed their stuff into two large lockers that would be their home base for camping in future. The metro would take them to the Temple Metro and a short walk to The Diner On The Corner.

=0=The Diner

They sat in the diner, a herd of mechs waiting for their better halves to show up. Children sat on laps or the table chatting with the big mechs, especially the bachelors. When the others walked in, the bedlam was immense. After monkey motion, a lot of short stories and hugs, they sat, ordered, then grinned at everyone.

"What was the loud bang last night, Ada?" Springer asked as he lounged against Drift's shoulder.

"A mini-con nation was having a bash for their ammas and appas. Someone lit a firework that lit all the others. I wish you could've seen it. I think we're wasting fireworks shooting them into the sky. It was more beautiful and awesome at ground level."

Huge laughter and a lot of agreement greeted that as their food and drinks began to come. They organized to eat, then Raptor glanced at the 'civilian' members of the group. "How was camping? Have you ever done it before?"

"Not with the Squad," Edict said as the other civilians nodded. "I had so much fun."

"What did you do, Edict?" Burris asked.

"Well, we told ghost stories, made smores, ate food catered by drone, played horseshoes, we danced and sang bawdy songs, told lies … I'm rather good at telling lies," he said with a touch of pride, "then most of us got slag faced."

Everyone stared at the dignified mech that was Edict, then he got a near standing ovation from everyone. If he could've blushed, he would have.

"I can attest to that. Edict, Madura and the others might be civilians but they can hold their beer," Arcee said with a chuckle. "They can't stand up but they can hold their hootch."

"I'm proud of you, Maddie," Proteus said with a chuckle.

Lucien, Burris, Vinn and Partition stared at Proteus. Partition grinned though the others still struggled with self destructive actions that didn't advance a person. Their idea of advancement was a straight path to their goal. Their bonds wanted experiences and belonging so this was a golden path to the door named Acceptance and Normal.

Lucien shook his helm. "You had fun, Lazlo. That's all that matters."

Lucien got a standing ovation. What was the best part of it, he felt incredibly pleased inside. It didn't show up on the outside but they all could read his energetic aura.

Lucien The High Tone Slagger had joined the Normals of the world at last.

Who knew?

=0=Up there

Annie stared at her father, then glanced at the comm station nearby. "Daddy, can I call Uncle Blackjack?"

Will who was still stuck on the zombie part nodded. "I guess. He might be busy so don't get him out of anything."

Annie ran to the comm channel, opened the list that Family Tower maintained of numbers for those bots who they usually conversed with, then input Blackjack's number. It began to beep.

=0=Diner

Blackjack paused his fork, then took the call. :Blackjack here:

:**UNCLE BLACKJACK! THIS IS ANNIE ****LENNOX****! CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION?:** the voice said.

Blackjack grinned. :Sure, Annie. What do you wanna know?:

**:DADDY SAID YOU WERE IN THE DEAD ZONE AND HID THERE WITH REFUGEES! I HAVE TO DO A REPORT ON IT AND THE BENZULI! CAN I TALK TO YOU PLEASE?:**

:What does your atar say?: he asked.

"Daddy, Uncle Blackjack wants to know if you don't mind if I ask him about this?" Annie asked.

"If Blackjack wants to, you can. If he says no, then accept it. Okay?" Will asked.

Annie smiled. "Okay." She turned back to the screen, then pulled a data wafer. It began to record. "Daddy says its okay. Can I record what you say so I get this right? He also says if you don't want to its okay and it is, Uncle Blackjack."

By then, Blackjack had cut everyone into the conversation. :I don't mind, sparkling, though some of it is classified:

:Okay: she replied. :What's the Dead Zone like? Is it the opposite of this universe? You have to be dead there to be alive? That's what I found out:

Blackjack considered that. :You know there's as many dimensions as there are possibilities to live. Its unlimited:

:Yes:

:Then this is a universe that's the reverse of us, mostly. Its definition of what's alive isn't our own. It has other kinks but that's a good way to consider it. It lies in a region of unstable energy, Sector 221-B where you can go in and disappear forever. Its forbidden to our people but when you're running for you life you take chances. We kept a lot of our people alive there for eons:

:**I BET YOU WERE HEROIC!:**

The room snickered as Blackjack grinned with some small pride. :We tried:

Huge laughter greeted that as everyone quieted to listen.

:What about that Prime and the scientist he took with him, a really bad mech … Jhiaxus?:

:Well, Nova was a terrible prime who wanted to conquer the universe and rule everyone because he thought our life and species was that superior. He had a mad scientist with him, several, and they decided to go out and begin. They crossed into the Dead Zone of the Benzuli Expansion and disappeared long ago. We had to have another Prime and it went downhill from there. I can't tell you much about the area or the group that left. Suffice it to say, we still don't miss them:

:Wow:

Blackjack grinned. So did everyone else.

:It would be a while before Uncle Optimus became the Prime then. He's the **BEST PRIME EVER!**:

Blackjack chuckled and so did Prime. :I won't argue about that. He's sitting right here in front of me:

:Is he there?:

:He is. Want to talk to him?:

:**I WOULD LOVE THAT!**:

:Here you go:

:Uncle Optimus? Are you there?:

:I am, Annie:

:What was Nova Prime like? Did you like him or what? Was the scientist as bad as he seemed? All of them are so different from you. **YOU'RE THE BEST PRIME EVER!:**

Prime felt warmth suffuse him as he listened to the sweet human girl speak from her heart. :Thank you, Annabelle. Nova was a mech who did not understand his responsibility to our people. He should not have left. He should not have decided to conquer others. Losing him in the Benzuli was a mystery but a good one in the long run. He did not have the best priorities and I did not respect that. Other than that, I have no real opinion of him. He was what he was:

:If he left he took the Matrix, right? But you have the Matrix? How did that happen?:

Prime considered the inscrutable Matrix. :You understand multiversal singularities, right?:

:Yes. Its like Primus. It is something that can exist in more than one dimension or universe at the same time. Primus can exist on all of them at the same time. That's why He's so powerful and is our warrior god. He's that awesome:

The mechs and femmes grinned and chuckled.

Prime grinned, too. He loved when little kids, human and bot interviewed him. :That is true. When the Matrix decided to leave Nova, It could. It could also remain with him and not diminish Itself by doing so because It was in more than one place at the same time. It can be all that It needs to be all the time. The Matrix came back to us and found Its place in the Matrix Chamber in the High Imperium in Iacon so that It could choose me during the Choosing Ceremony. It can do whatever It wants to do and we cannot do anything about it:

:It chose you. It did an awesome thing when It did because you're an awesome prime. Thank you, Uncle Optimus. Will you tell Uncle Blackjack thank you please?:

:Consider it done: Prime said as the child signed off. He leaned back with a grin. "That child has me down pat."

**HUGE** laughter and more agreement than usual greeted that.

=0=Up there

Annie signed off, then checked her recording. Smiling, she rose and fed the data into her computer. Closing the lid, she looked at her father. "Can I go to the Terra Mall? Everyone is going to Chipotle for lunch. I can take a cab and be back before dinner. Okay?" she asked with a big smile.

"Uh, okay, baby. Let me know when you're inside," Will said.

Annie hugged him, then waved at everyone else as she ran for the elevator and the ride down to the cab stand outside. When the elevator door closed, the group in the lounge glanced at each other.

Sheila Conroy frowned slightly. "She didn't ask them about the zombies." Then she grinned. "I want to go to school with her."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

=0=TBC 8-15-2020

I wish you could know how indescribably beautiful it is here today. Its in the low 70's, the breeze is warm and soft and I'm sitting in the backyard under an umbrella typing this. Its hard to believe that there's anything wrong in the world at this moment. Just know how profoundly you are loved. =Me

NOTE:

Jhiaxus: Gee-ax-us (A mad scientist and criminal responsible for many crimes including shadow play, empurata and gender introduction into the genome. That's just part of it. Hated by Arcee. Hate is just too small a word for it. In one book, she's driven to complete madness by it.)


	355. Chapter 355

The Diego Diaries: Thought (dd7 355)

Last night, it was more than 76 degrees. I sat out in the backyard gawking at the sky in bedazzlement at the wondrousness of it all. Then it was bed time. Sigh …

=0=In space

In the Beginning, there was the Void. Then there was Sentience in The One. The Big Sleep was over. The One saw in the Void Nothingness. Then a Thought was borne. Other Thoughts followed before All That Is began. The Thoughts drifted away, seeking Enlightenment, seeking an Understanding of All That Is, seeking to inform The One about Himself. They went on Forever …

=0=Mars

The buzz in the Ops Center was around the next weekend and the upcoming games that decaorn when Prime and Prowl walked into the vast space. The usual efficiency prevailed so Prime decided to check on a number of pending things when Prowl called him back. He was holding a data pad.

Turning to Prime, Prowl glanced upward. "We have an anomaly near the Bootes Array. It doesn't appear to be a ship but rather a strange energy cloud. I don't know what it is but I've forwarded it to Wheeljack and Perceptor."

Prime read the information, then glanced at Prowl. "I have never seen this sort of energy before but it feels oddly familiar."

"How so?" Prowl asked.

Prime shrugged. "I do not know."

At that moment Perceptor walked in followed by Wheeljack. They crossed the room to gather with Prime and Prowl. "We got the data. It's not anything that I've seen before. It has a strange seemingly electrical substance, sort of a low grade buzz like a scanning device. I would have to get closer to it to ascertain more, Prime," Perceptor said as Wheeljack nodded.

Prime considered that, then glanced at Prowl. "Please call up The Salton Sea and whichever science ship they would need, Prowl. Let us go out and take a look at this. I do not know how to tell you why this feels sort of familiar, faintly so, but it does."

"You're going then?" Prowl asked with a slight frown.

"I think I would like to do so," Prime said.

Prowl called up a number of mechs, then glanced at Percy and Wheeljack. "Bring what you need. Salton Sea will provide security."

They nodded, then walked off together to get things organized.

Prowl watched them go, then turned to Prime. "I don't have a good feeling about this. I don't think its a good idea for you to go there, too."

"I think I am curious to find out what this is," Optimus said.

"Well, I've called a number of mechs to go along," Prowl said. "Sun and Jack, Ironhide, Turbine, Springer and Drift. I might add Hercy and Kup as well. I asked Springer to make up a team."

"That is good," Prime said. "Please call me when its time to go. I have a couple of things to check before I go." With that, he walked toward the door nearby to go to his office.

Prowl watched him go, then turned to the operational table. The huge data pad there was beginning to show that something had entered the sensor zone of the Prime's sovereignty. It was a blinking light on the map. What it was, was anyone's guess.

It was perplexing.

=0=On the flight line shortly later

Springer and Drift leaned against a pile of boxes as they waited for the team they sent for to arrive to go on the mission. Salton Sea was being loaded as nearby two science ships were being prepped to go. A lot of youngish and excitable individuals were waiting or entering the two smaller ships, obviously science personnel out to find the truth on something unknown.

Turbine, Sun and Jack drove up, then transformed. They glanced around, spotted the two, then walked over to where they were standing.

"What's going on? Prowl called us back," Turbine said.

"There's some strange energy thing showing up on sensors in the Bootes. We're supposed to go check it out," Springer said.

"Oh," Sun said. "Energy, huh? Sounds nerdy."

"You're not a nerd?" Drift asked.

Sun grinned. "Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not telling."

They chatted together as more showed up, Hercy and Kup, Lon, Bezel, Partition as medic, the twins and a few others gathering to go on the mission. By the time that Ironhide and Prime walked out to join them the ships were ready to go. They boarded, the hatches closed, lines fell away and they began to lift off.

Everything was ready to go find out what new devilry was heading their way.

Or not.

=0=At Fort Apache in the expanded empire

The sensors read the energy which had a signature that was unlike anything on the record. It was an amorphous blob that seemed to bubble along with no easily discernible direction or purpose. It emitted light so it was probably visible but it had a strange intangible content. It seemed to be there and not. It seemed to exist and not. It was worth investigating.

Flint stood at the central table of this, his long time command watching the dots that indicated three ships moving that way. A bridge had opened and they flew out, two science ships and the Prime Command vessel, the former Decepticon and now refitted Autobot battleship, The Salton Sea. They were going to scan the anomaly, close but not close to ascertain its threat level. If they could understand it better they could determine its path and intentions. All that they could be sure of was that it was very, very old.

"What do you think it is?"

Flint glanced at STU-RT who was with him on this last orn of weekend, along for the ride so to speak. He shrugged. "You see incredible things out there and it reminds you that the physics of the universe is much different, more intricate and unknowable than our own. I've seen wandering energy, sort of seemingly left over from creation. This could be that. Mostly it drifts. I've never had interactions with it because I was never close enough. This is new to all of us."

STU-RT nodded. "I love learning new things."

Flint grinned. "You and me both."

=0=At the site

They came out of a bridge, the three ships. Flashing forward, they began their journey to the safest possible location that would allow them to scan it and determine what it might be. Optimus Prime sat at the command seat staring at the screen. There was nothing there that was different or even interesting. He'd been in space most of his life and there had to be something totally unique to draw his optics. This felt like that. This felt familiar but not.

"We're closing on the range for scanning," Sideswipe said as he sat at the Sensor console nearby.

Prime considered that. "Sync with Wheeljack. Go on his command."

Sideswipe contacted the science ship, Pi. "Sideswipe to Wheeljack. I'm ready when you are."

Sunstreaker sat at Tactical watching his brother. This was a strange mission and it was even stranger to see Prime along. But they had a lot of trouble out this way and maybe it was now a thing for him to come. They closed ground as Wheeljack and Sideswipe on their ships and Perceptor on the other, Benicar Station synced their equipment for a fast deep scan of the drifting energy field that was getting closer with every second.

=0=Existing

In the Beginning, there was the Void. Then the Void was filled. All through the COSMOS there was Life. Sparks were created in the Third Wave. Fractals flying into the Great Unknown to Live and Learn. Heat, gas, light. **A****LL** was **LIGHT.** **A****LL** was **LI****FE**.

Everywhere.

Everything.

Always.

=0=Prime

They came to the uncharted place on a data map where they could measure the New Thing. Prime glanced at Sideswipe, then nodded.

"Sideswipe to Wheeljack. I'm turning it over to you," Sideswipe said, then sat back to watch.

On the screen ahead there was a light, one that was vast, thin and seemingly stopped in space. However, the initial telemetry indicated that it was moving at a speed that was outside their ability to measure. It wasn't fast or slow. It just was. It moved without seeming to.

It was very perplexing.

Ship talk came over the intercom system on the bridge. Wheeljack and Perceptor synced things through Wheeljack's ship, Pi, then he took over with the Teletraan node all of their ships were fitted with. Teletraan would make the scans and the information would come to Mars instantly for analysis there through the -Traan-D4, the interlink part of all the Teletraans that existed on Mars and Cybertron that did fast intense analysis of information. It was military and highly secured.

:I'm ready. Teletraan 3, it's yours: Wheeljack said.

:Teletraan 3, I am in control. Scanning now: a seemingly feminine voice replied.

It was silent as the sentient super computer began to scan the anomaly swiftly and well. The combined brainpower of the greatest and most intelligent Cybertronian ever devised, Teletraan or 'Auntie' began to accumulate information at a terrifying clip, gathering it to analyze immediately.

That was when the anomaly returned the favor.

=0=Pi

"Oh-oh," Wheeljack said as an arm of the soft light shot out toward them and engulfed them almost immediately.

=0=Salton Sea

It hit them so fast they could barely register that it did. It blinded everyone in the sense that they couldn't see around themselves but it didn't harm their optics. Those functioned. It was as if they were wrapped in cotton. There was no animus nor ill intent. There was nothing. It was astonishing how neutral it and they felt for a few seconds. It came, then it left.

For a moment no one moved or spoke, then Sideswipe leaned closer to his console. "Wheeljack? Are you alright?"

A pause occurred, then Wheeljack was back. "I'm here. Did you get that?"

"The light? Yes," Sideswipe said. "We got it. What happened? Was it an attack?"

There was another pause.

"No. No one here is hurt. The ship isn't damaged. Nothing is wrong. Perceptor just sent the same message. What about you?"

Sideswipe looked around, noted everyone in their places staring at the forward screen, then glanced at his console. "I think we're alright." He glanced at Sunstreaker who was checking out the ship and its crew. He glanced at Sideswipe, then nodded. "We're good, Wheeljack. I think."

It was silent on the deck, then everyone glanced at Prime. Ironhide was standing next to him with a servo resting on his broad shoulder. Both of them were staring at the screen, then they turned toward each other. They stared at each other, then rose to look around themselves, both of them seemingly surprised.

The others on the deck watched them, then Turbine stepped closer. "Optimus? Ironhide? Are you alright?"

They turned to him, then glanced at each other.

Ironhide stepped closer. "I'm fine, Amma." He hesitated, then glanced around. "Where am I?" he asked.

Standing next to him staring with intensity at Turbine, then everyone and everything else, Optimus Prime finally spoke. "What** is **this place? Who **are** you and **why** am I **here**?"

Turbine stared at them both, then glanced at Springer who looked astonished. "Get Ratchet and Prowl here." He glanced at the conn. "Shields up and pull back. Way back. Wheeljack and Perceptor, follow us. We're pulling back. Then get your canisters over here."

By the time the three ships had retreated to a safer distance, seemingly, Prowl, Ratchet, Hard Drive and Raptor were running from the elevator to the conn. They skidded to a stop, all of them but Prowl who hurried to Optimus.

Prowl looked up at the big mech who stared back at him with an expression of controlled alarm. "Optimus? Are you alright?"

Ratchet began to scan everyone on the deck as Prime stared at Prowl, then the rest of them.

"Who are you? Where is this? Why am I hear?" Optimus asked. "Why did you call me Optimus?"

It was silent on the deck, silent and ashen.

Prowl spun to the others. "What the frag happened?"

"Amma?"

Everyone looked at Ironhide who appeared just as ill at ease and confused as Prime.

"Ironhide," Turbine said as he stepped closer to his grandson.

"What's going on? Who is this?" he asked as he turned slightly to look at Optimus.

"Ironhide," Ratchet asked with rising alarm. "Do you know me?" he asked.

Ironhide glanced at him, then nodded. "Sorta. You're that new doctor at the Citadel Army Hospital."

=0=TBC 8-17-2020


	356. Chapter 356

The Diego Diaries: Cloud (dd7 356)

=0=Out there

"Ironhide, what do you remember?" Turbine asked. "Before we came on the ship? What were you doing?"

Ironhide stared at his grand amma, then the others. "I was at the Military Academy. They wanted me to come and look over the officer candidates. You know that. I stayed over at your house with Appa last night." He turned to Turbine with clenched fists. "What's going on?"

"We don't know yet," Turbine said. He looked at Prime. "What was the last thing on your mind before just now? What were you doing and where was it?"

Optimus stared at the stranger before him, then the others. "I was going to work. I am a longshoreman and I manage a dock in Iacon."

"What's your name then?" Prowl asked.

"Orion Pax," Optimus said.

Prowl stared at him, then stepped toward him. "Open your spark chamber."

Optimus took a step backward, then Ratchet approached him. "I'm a doctor. It's alright. Please. Open your spark chamber a moment."

He stared at Ratchet, then Prowl, then the others. Then he released the latch. The Matrix was not only not there, there was no place to put it. That reformatting that Primes go through reshaped them into the gigantic and familiar Primal frame. The space for a Matrix that came with it wasn't there. The mech before them was the mech who was a civilian pre-accension to the Primeship. It was likely from his youthful appearance that he was also pre-revolutionary Orion Pax as well.

"The Matrix," Prowl gasped. "Its gone."

=0=The Temple in Autobot City a short time after

Templar walked into the niche where the Matrix Flame was housed to attend to It, a device that burned constantly in conjunction with the spark of the Matrix Bearer. It was in sync with it and was an easy way to determine the health and whereabouts of a Prime. He walked in, then stumbled to a halt in surprise. The Matrix Flame was out. Laying on the floor in front of the altar where the brazier was held, the Matrix of Leadership, the Autobot Creation Matrix lay.

That was a terrifying sight, all of it, but to make it worse, the Matrix Itself was dark. The luminous blue jewel that was a fragment of the Spark of Primus Himself was as dead as could be.

Templar crept closer, his body beginning to shake with fright. He knelt on the floor, then gingerly reached out to touch the relic. He did and nothing came of it, no sign of life, no surge of energy to acknowledge him. He stared at It and the Flame in horror, then staggered to his feet. He then ran blindly out of the niche, halted in the vast open space where the Well and AllSpark were located, then sprinted to the offices and living space for the priests, religious and visitors nearby.

=0=There

It was intensely silent as they stared at the empty space where the Matrix should have been. The two mechs were growing with disquiet as the elevator disgorged a number of individuals who hurried forward to the group.

Coming to a halt, Ultra Magnus stared at Prime and not Prime. Before him a youngling mech stood, one of great power, a natural intelligence that seemed to cling to him like an aura and the charisma that would lead him into the Pantheon of his people. He stared at Optimus, then glanced at Prowl.

"Something happened. That light mass shot out and encompassed us. When it faded Optimus and Ironhide were changed. No one else. Just them," Prowl said.

Ultra Magnus stared at Prime. "Do you know me?" he asked.

Optimus stared at him with a pained expression. "I know your energy," he said, then he glanced at the others with Magnus. "I know your energy, too, but I do not know why."

"Then we need to tell you what we do know," Magnus said as he glanced at Prowl.

Turbine stepped closer. "I'm Turbine of Praxus. I'm a Maker of the Elder Clan. I'd like to tell you what happened and hope you understand and believe me. I do believe that you can trust what I say because of who I am," he said showing his tattoos on the side of his helm and those on his arms. "Do you understand who and what I am?"

Ironhide nodded, then glanced at Optimus.

That young mech nodded, but he didn't look any more relieved. "I do," he said bowing his helm in respect.

Turbine glanced at Prowl. "I need to know what you can tell me," he said. "Add what I don't tell them now."

Prowl walked to the computer nearby and began to work furiously.

Turbine watched him, then turned to the two uneasy mechs. "We came here to study an energy anomaly, a very old and intriguing one. When we did, we scanned it. When our scans touched it, it touched us back. All of us were briefly engulfed in energy, then it was gone. When it was, the two of you were the only ones here who were changed."

"How?" Optimus asked. "How did I get here? This is a ship in space. I have never been in space."

"You don't remember?" Turbine asked.

He shook his helm. "No."

"Before the energy struck us you were both different mechs living a life you made for yourselves a long time in the future from what you've just told us about your memories now. You aren't in the future per se. You've just had a … reset happen to you that made you forget your present life now. Your life that you have up to now is missing. Who and what you are now, where you live and what you do is missing," Turbine said. "It would appear that you are yourselves in your distant youth. You, Ironhide are still a trainer for the army. You, Orion Pax are still a longshoreman working on the docks in Iacon."

Optimus stared at him, then the others. "That is who I am."

"Then," Turbine said. "Now? You're much, much more. Both of you are. Do you recognize anyone in this room?"

Ironhide glanced around, then nodded. "Some of them. You."

Turbine glanced at Optimus. "You don't remember most of us but you can recognize energy. Is there anyone in this room that you recognize that way?"

Optimus looked at everyone there, studying some of them before glancing back at Turbine. "Some of them. Deion, RC, Jetta. I recognize your energy but you are all different. Changed."

"Time has passed, Orion. A very long time and many events have as well of which you were an integral part. You were and are the center of much that has happened for us and our people and without you there doing your part, Cybertron would've been lost a long time ago in a civil war that came about because of The System of Exception," Turbine said. "Do you remember your family? Your personal one?"

Prime stared at him. "My atar and ada, Tagg and Kestrel of Iacon. Then there's Omi Corsair and Omi Imaldo. I feel something of RC and Jetta but I do not recognize them but for Jetta."

Jetta stepped closer. "I'm here, Orion. I don't know what happened but you look like yourself when we were younger and worked at laboring jobs in The System."

"What is happening, Jetta? I do not understand this," he replied. "Who am I here?" he asked glancing around at foreign territory. "Why?"

"This is going to sound strange, Orion, but all of us are here. Deion," he said nodding to Magnus, "and RC. Listen and understand that we wouldn't lie to you. Okay? We were and always will be family."

Optimus nodded as he stared at them with a pinched expression on his handsome face. "All right."

"We had a lot of ideas about changing Cybertron and we worked on them. There was a revolution and we had a huge war. There's a lot of time and battles between us now and then. You ended up the Prime of Cybertron and we're here in a new place rebuilding our planet. We have Cybertron back from the Decepticons and Megatron and we're rebuilding that, too. You lead all that effort and all of us, Orion. Do you remember?" Jetta asked with a trace of anxiety.

Optimus stared at him for a moment, then shook his helm. He shifted nervously. "I cannot be Prime. There is no way that I can be Prime. Nominus is Prime."

"Nominus was assassinated by Sentinel Major who assumed the Primeship. You became the head of the Peace Movement and in the end the Matrix chose you. There was a lot of war between then and now," Turbine said. "We've defeated them on Cybertron and the local group and Megatron is elsewhere. You're the leader of the Empire. You're Optimus Prime."

It was silent as a tomb.

"I cannot believe that. Megatron … what does this mean? Megatronus and I are friends," he said.

"This is impossible," Prowl said as his nerves threatened to explode. "You're more than just Prime. You're a bond and have children, grandchildren … you play on two adult sports teams and you lead billions of individuals." Prowl stepped closer. "You are bonded to me."

Prime stared at him, the struggle clear on his face. Then he stepped back slightly in his unease. "I do not remember that."

Prowl spun on the others. "I want to know what happened. I need to know if they're harmed in any way. Ratchet … do what it takes to find out what happened and how we can fix this. Do whatever it takes with whoever it takes but find out what's going on."

Ratchet startled, then turned to the two. "I need to take you to med bay so we can figure out what happened."

The two stared at him, then each other.

Turbine stepped closer to both. "Let's go. I'll go with you and so will the others." With that, Turbine tugged on both their arms to have them follow, then they did. It was a silent group that walked to the elevator, a strained ride to the med bay and a short walk to the diagnostic equipment that would allow them to see what they could.

Both mechs sat down, both got plugged in and everyone waited tensely as the numbers began to spin. Arcee and Magnus stepped closer to Optimus as Jetta sat down beside Prime on the med berth. It would take a while to figure out what they could.

=0=Temple

They ran back to the niche and gathered before the altar. The Flame was out and a darkened Matrix lay on the floor. How it got there was unknown. Why both were dark was also unknown. The Flame will go out to signal the death of a Prime or his departure from this dimension. It went out every Festival when Optimus went to the Matrix and reignited as It always did when he returned. But the Matrix Itself never went out. It always shone with the luminous blue light of their Creator God. It was almost too terrifying to wonder if Optimus Prime was lost, Primus Himself or both given the circumstances.

Lauren knelt and gingerly touched the relic on the floor. It was usually light, warm and exuded sentience. Now it was just another piece of metal cast aside. He picked it up, rose, then stared at the Flame. His spark was fluttering. Then he put in a call.

=0=There

The data finally lined up so Ratchet could read it. He turned to the others. "There's nothing obviously physically nor psychologically wrong with either. Their scans from before match up though both of them are much younger then they are now. Prime himself is a kid, a pre-Primal conversion kid. Ironhide is a younger mech, too. Their processor patterns show only minor deviations here but deeper ones on Mars could tell us more."

Prowl who was pacing paused. He looked at Prime. "You may not know this now but you are my bond. We have children of our own and grandchildren. We have a life and share it with a big extended family. That's who you are. This is a strange thing that we'll figure out. Until then, I don't want you to be afraid of us or what's happening. It had a beginning and we'll find out how to end this and restore you back to all of us."

Prime stared at him, then the others. "I have no memories of you."

:Blaster to Prowl: came over the intercom speakers nearby.

"Prowl here," he said as everyone quieted to listen.

:I have a call from Lauren on Mars. It's urgent: Blaster replied.

"Patch it through to me internal line only," Prowl said, then he listened. It was clear he was talking to someone, then he turned to the others with a grim face. "The Matrix Flame is extinguished in the Temple on Mars. Lauren said that they found the Matrix lying on the floor in front of the altar. It's also extinguished," he said.

=0=TBC 8-18-2020


	357. Chapter 357

The Diego Diaries: Flame (dd7 357)

NOTE: I am setting up a lot of threads for the next six months, some with tiny mentions and others like this one right out of the gate. I don't like someone winging out of the blue to do something in a story so I'm seeding this monster with stuff. HUGS! :D:D:D

=0=On a ship in a med bay

It was almost suffocatingly silent. It was deadening in a way most of the battle hardened individuals had never felt to that extent. It was as if Prowl had announced that all Existence was coming to an end in ten seconds.

Turbine walked to a comm station. "Turbine to Lord Lauren."

A moment passed as the communication was sent and linked up. :Lauren here, Master:

"I just heard what you told Prowl. The Matrix … it has no spark?"

:None, Turbine. I am so frightened. I have never heard of such a thing happening in all my life or in the documents in the archives:

Turbine considered that. "I would gather yourself, Lauren. If this was as negative as you fear we would not be here in one piece. Please stand by." Turbine keyed in Kaon Command Center on Cybertron. "This is Commander Turbine of Praxus. I would like a status report for Cybertron. Just the major details please."

:Stand by, Commander: a voice said.

They waited excruciating moments, then the voice was back. :Everything checks out green, Commander. Nothing is being reported that is out of the ordinary. All appears to be well in hand:

"Thank you. Good night," Turbine said, then he dialed another place. "Commander Turbine of Praxus to Simfur Temple."

A moment passed, then a voice was heard. :Good evening, Master. What may I do for you?:

"I'm just checking, Palladin. What is the status of the Temple this evening? Is all well? How do the relics fare?"

:I will see: he said. 

It was sickening how agonizing it was to wait for a reply. When it came it was concerned. :Master? Is the Prime in contact with the Matrix? Our Flame is out:

"Yes," Turbine lied. "Do not worry. I was interested in making a donation of a relic case and thought I would check in. I don't get to Simfur as much as I like."

:We would be honored to have you. A relic case? That would be **so** wonderful. I will relay that to the Master. Is there anything more I can do for you?:

"No. Thank you. May you have a wonderful orn," Turbine said as he signed off. He turned to the group. "We can extrapolate something here. This is a localized situation between Prime and the entity. Even though the Flame is out in both places, that would be expected. What is baffling is the Matrix."

"No one can know of this," Prowl began. "No one can know that this happened. We must put a lock down on this information. The bridge crew appears to be the only ones who know and all of them are veterans that served Prime and me. We can order this to be held in confidence and they'll do it. I shudder to think what would happen if anyone heard about this."

Turbine nodded, then turned to the two grim faced mechs sitting on med bays while Ratchet silently pulled the plugs from them. "We need your cooperation. We need you to not let this situation get out. The colony and Cybertron are filled with millions of individuals who have had terrible experiences from a very prolonged civil war and this is the first peace they've ever had. Most of that sense of security rests upon you, Optimus, and your leadership. We cannot have them afraid again."

Orion Pax stared at everyone in the room, all of them known to each other but him. He recognized Jetta. That mech was still as handsome and recognizable as ever, though something in him had aged and showed the effects of time and experience. He was much more tense than he was even as a kid. It didn't show on the outside but it was evident to Orion through his aura. RC was completely different, something odd in her affect that puzzled him thoroughly but she still read as his friend. Magnus was still himself energetically if not completely physically, though it was much more grim and focused than he'd ever seen it. He nodded without comment.

Prowl looked deflated a moment, then turned to Perceptor and Wheeljack who were watching nearby in silence. "We need answers and a plan. We need it yesterday."

They both nodded, then Percy turned to the console. He downloaded Ratchet's data into a data wafer, then both walked out to return to their ships to work out what was happening and what the anomaly was. It was floating nearby, beginning to casually move away. It was going so slowly like an amoeba that it would be easy to track without getting too close. No one was going to touch it again for fear of what might happen but one could learn a lot without doing so. They were both masters at such things.

It was silent then Hardie turned to Prowl. "The chain of command is compromised. What do you want to do, Prowl?" he asked.

Prowl considered that as he stared gravely at Optimus.

That mech stared back silently.

"I think I defer command to you, General. You and I will share command but the majority will be under your power for the orn-to-orn. Emergencies will be a dual job for us. I'm going to ensure that Optimus is safe and work on this myself. We have a problem and we can't let it get out into the general population."

Hardie nodded. "I agree." He glanced at his brothers and the others with him. "Sun, I want you to take over my district. You and Jack will be co-commanders of the Cybertron Reclamation Command at the Citadel." He glanced at Prime. "You're confused and perhaps frightened. But I want you to know, Orion Pax, that never in the history of our people was anyone more important to our safety and well being than you. Some might say no one is so exceptional that their loss can't be overcome but I'm of the belief that this doesn't apply to you. You're that important and integral to all of us everywhere. You're among friends and family. We will protect you and find a way out of this matter. All you have to do is know that."

Orion Pax stared at the stranger, a Praxian Elite warrior. There were many in the room. He also noted that some of them were Immortals. He'd never met one before and all of this was awkward and strange. He glanced at the one called Prowl who looked distraught but contained. Others were there, a medic and soldiers he didn't know. He stared at Magnus, then RC and finally Jetta. "What do you say?"

"We concur, Orion," RC said. "There's a lot of stories to tell you but understand … we grew up together. We were family then and always ever after. None of us three would ever allow anything to happen to you. Don't be afraid of this. You were never more surrounded by love in your life than right now."

Orion stared at her, then Magnus who looked at him with emotion under iron control.

Jetta walked to him and placed his servos on Orion's broad shoulders. "All for one, Orion."

Orion stared at him, then nodded. "And one for all."

Jetta hugged him, then turned to the others. "What do we do now?"

Prowl glanced around. "We have to study this thing. I want security to accompany the science ships while we go back to the colony. The sooner we get this under control the better." He looked at Optimus. "We have a home and children. We have grandchildren. Your genitors are there. They will help you and allay your fears. What concerns me right now is the children."

"I hear you," Ratchet said grimly. He turned to Ironhide who looked at him with a wary sense of WTF. "You're a father of about 50 kids. We adopted and we have about a half dozen of our own. Some live with us but most don't. I had to trick your sorry aft to get a family started and you're the greatest father of all time. What do we do now that won't scare them?"

Ironhide stared at Ratchet, a ravishingly beautiful mech but a stranger. He'd seen him in the Medical Center and there was a lot of attention given to the beautiful but cantankerous, wildly amusing and unpredictable doctor by a lot of mechs. He was working out the plan to ask him out only a few orns ago during a boozy card game in the Citadel officer's lounge. He and a number of others.

Now this.

"Kids. I don't know about kids," Ironhide began.

"That's slag," Sideswipe said as he leaned on a doorjamb nearby. Sunstreaker with a tense expression on his face was beside him. "You know more than anyone I know. I'm your son. So is he," Sideswipe said nodding toward his brother. "So are those two," he said nodding toward Springer and Drift who were leaning against the counter nearby with worried expressions. "My three kids are your grandchildren. Arcee is your daughter. Magnus and Jetta are your sons-in-law. There's more but it'd take a joor to tell it."

Ironhide stared at him, then his amma who nodded.

"It's true, Ironhide," Turbine said softly. "All of it."

"Then what the frag happened?" Ironhide said. He turned to stare at Prime. "Who is this mech? If we're what you say we are, why only us? Why not anyone else?"

Ratchet was staring at Ironhide with a howling wind in his processor. He calmed it, then stepped forward. "Let's look at this logically. You were seated in the command seat, Optimus … Orion. You were there at command. You were next to him, right?" Ratchet asked Ironhide.

He shrugged. "I was at the Academy and now I'm here. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were," Prowl said as he tuned into the deck recording system. He found the moment it all happened and played it. "Watch."

The scene showed Optimus and beside him with his servo resting on Prime's shoulder was Ironhide. They were leaned slightly together talking about something, then the light hit them. It lasted, then was gone. It was then that the confusion began. It was then that Prime became Orion, an only marginally smaller mech with a different paint scheme.

Ratchet considered the evidence. "You were touching Prime, Ironhide. You were next to him and your servo was on his shoulder. When the light touched Prime, you were touching him. Maybe the light came for Optimus and included you as well because you were touching him."

It was silent a moment, then Turbine turned to Ratchet. "That's a good start. We can add that as a premise. None of us were touching Optimus so none of us are affected."

"Why would it do that to just them? Why target Optimus?" Springer asked.

Ratchet turned to him. "Lots of reasons. Maybe. It could be that it targets leaders, thus he was changed because he was in the command seat. Or maybe … it targeted him because he had the Matrix. Ironhide was touching Prime and both are affected. The Matrix might have been the target, too. It might have been drawn by and aimed for the Matrix."

"Unbelievable," Prowl said near to despair. "The Matrix is** holy**. Nothing appears to be out of hand on Cybertron so Primus must be exempt from affect. And ..." he said as he turned to stare at Orion Pax, "we have no Matrix bearer and no Matrix. We can't tune in to Primus to know for sure."

"You can access the Matrix, Turbine," Hardie said. "I know you did once."

Turbine turned to him. "I can be invited. I **have** to be **invited**. I can ask and I will but it doesn't guarantee that They will answer."

"You always said that when you spoke to them or The One, They always heard you, all of us, too," Delphi said.

"They do. Every voice is heard. But sometimes the lessons before you must be learned by you alone. I can ask but if this is one of those things then They won't respond. They give us complete free will. Its a gift," Turbine said.

"If you say so," Prowl said bitterly. "Fuck that."

"It is, Prowl, a gift," Turbine said. "There's entire universes where there **is** no free will. Its the Functionalists everywhere always. We get to choose our path and walk it to the end by exercising our **own** choices. If this is considered one of those things, then we'll have to solve this ourselves. I will try and ask them. I'll do that."

"How?" Prowl asked. "When? Now? We have to get this reversed, Turbine. This is so dangerous for every possible reason."

Turbine nodded. "I know." He looked at the two mechs, Orion and Ironhide. "Its going to take time. Right now, we have to decide what to do with you two so that no one understands this is happening."

"What are you going to do with me?" Orion Pax asked.

=0=TBC 8-19-2020


	358. Chapter 358

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 358)

=0=Bridge

"What are you going to do with me?"

Prowl stared at the younger version of the best and happiest part of his soul and heard a faint echo of fear in his bond's voice. It made him feel sick. "You can come with me. We have a home. You can stay there and maybe something will help you remember. You will be safe. Your genitors live on the next floor below our home, Opt- … Orion. You can have them help you."

Prime stepped down from the med berth, glancing at the group as he did. "My genitors are here?"

"They are, Orion," Arcee said. "So are Omi Corsair and Omi Imaldo. They can help you and all of us get through this. I know its strange but trust me. Trust Jetta and Deion. Prowl loves you. He's your bond. You can stay with him and it will be alright."

It seemed to take forever for the big youngster to reach a conclusion, then he nodded just slightly.

Prowl looked deflated. He glanced at the group in the room. "This is classified above secret. Anyone who even accidentally breathes a word of this will face treason charges. I hope you understand the danger to this mech, our people and my resolve to protect him."

Everyone nodded silently.

Turbine glanced at Ironhide. "You're coming with us. We're going to take on the children, all of us and you're going to stay with Ratchet. Any questions, recruit?"

Ironhide stared at his amma and heard The Tone That Brooked No Disagreement. "I do, Amma."

Hardie glanced around the deck, then looked at the group. "I think everyone needs to go home. I'll take on the command, Prowl. If anything comes up that requires both of us, I'll call you. The enhanced security is due in a few moments from Mars and will take over the science ships protection and will stay here with Salton Sea.

"I'm going to have Parable take over command here when we get a handle on this. We need to organize the children and get everyone settled. I'd say, Ratchet, that you should take time off unless something requires you."

Ratchet nodded, then glanced at Ironhide. "This is going to be strange. Old mech here is a hands on atar and all around wrestling buddy."

Ironhide stared at Ratchet, then the others. "I don't remember any of it."

"You won't apparently," Turbine said.

It was silent a moment, then Delphi turned to Hardie. "Give us a moment to gather up the kids and get them farmed out. We can have everyone here come in about a joor. Maybe you can have something to eat while you wait." Delphi glanced at Hardie, then walked toward the elevator. "Turbine, you stay here with them. Everyone else come with me. We have to take care of the children."

The group disappeared, then Ratchet turned back to those who were left. "Are you hungry?" he asked the stranger with Ironhide's face.

Ironhide glanced at his family, then nodded. He began to follow Ratchet when he walked toward the elevator. Prowl and the others including Prime joined them. It was awkward as hell.

=0=Mars

Delphi arrived with the twins, Blackjack and Alor, then drove toward the tower nearby. They reached it, then took an elevator upward. By the time they reached the 24th floor the family was ready to bug out all of the children in the apartment. As they walked to the door, Typhoon materialized into view.

"Delphi, what's going on?" Ty asked with a grin.

Delphi told him and it was amazing the array of expressions on his face as he listened. "This might be a few orns, Ty. I don't know how fast Ironhide can put together a good enough front for the kids that can pass muster. I'm going to work on him and so are the others."

Ty nodded. "We can keep them. We have a lot of room and the others do as well. What's the prospects here, Delph? This could be a terrible outcome."

Delphi nodded. "I know. Its also terribly dangerous for anyone to think that Optimus is incapacitated or harmed. Our people can't take the pain of it and our enemies don't need to know. This is so top secret. Prowl is about to come apart at the seams. I'm going to tell Tagg and Kestrel myself after we get the children sorted out."

Ty nodded, then they walked into the apartment. The children were still at school and the elders were there waiting as they had been called.

Ravel rose and the others turned toward them. "What's the issue, Delphi? How can we help?" he asked.

"We have a problem and we need the children helped out." Delphi sat and gently explained it to Ratchet's elders.

Ravel stood up with shock. "Oh, my poor boy. Ironhide. He's … he will be alright? He isn't going to be harmed very long is he? And** PRIME**!"

"We have everyone working on it and the cloud is being followed. We're not sure that it meant to do what it did. It was just a reaction. We're going to study this and find a way to restore both of them. But I cannot emphasize this enough," Delphi said as he glanced at all of the solemn looking elders. "If our people or our enemies knew this they would cause trouble. Optimus is the center to our existence here. He leads us and the people follow. We have to make sure no one knows what's going on."

"You can count on us, Delphi," Appa Ratchet said. He stood up and clenched his fists. "No one will harm Optimus or our Ironhide. You have our word."

Delphi squeezed Ratchet's servo as he sat again. "We know that. We're family, all of us."

"What do we do, Delphi? Just ask," Docker said.

"We're going to have Ty care for the dread children. Maybe even Sunspot," Delphi said as Ty nodded.

"We just have the little ones to sort out. Turbine and I will be here and we can help you with them but until we get things worked out its going to fall upon the two of you. Blackjack and Alie can take a couple of them, maybe Halo and Hero."

Both nodded. "We can, Docker," Alor said.

"The little mechs can stay with you and we can have them with us when the moment allows. We're also going to use the military daycare at The Fortress. No one is going to be overwhelmed by this. Ratchet will also be available until we work out how Ironhide is going to act. When he's clear we'll have the babies back at the apartment again," Delphi said. "He has to pass muster or he's not going to see them."

It was silent a moment, then Docker stood. She looked at the other three, then the group before him. "We can sort this out now. They can come to the shop until someone comes to help. Will Bluestreak help us and you boys?" she asked.

"We're here to help you, Amma," Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker nodded. "We can part out the little mechs, one to an apartment. That could help a lot."

"We can work it all out," Turbine said. "I'll get Hardie to keep you two and Bluestreak on standby then."

It would take a moment to get things organized, things gathered to take to other places and arrange who would pick up and drop off whom. By the time most of a joor went by, everyone was ready to roll.

=0=In the mess hall of Salton Sea

They sat on chairs around a big table near the galley doors. It was mostly empty of individuals so it was quiet. Food had been rustled up and drinks so everyone was eating. Prowl was picking at his food as he gazed at Prime with worried optics. Prime was studiously eating his food.

Ratchet sat back. "I just received a message from Delphi that the kids have been taken care of. They won't be coming to the house after school. We can go to the apartments without a problem. I would also make a suggestion, take it or leave it."

Everyone glanced at him.

"Given that you were the Prime and that with minimal differences you have a primal frame anyway, it might do all of us good in protecting you that you get Prime's paint scheme," he said. "It would take more than the usual glancing look to tell that there's any differences between you and your primal frame. The twins can do it. It will give us more protection for the secret if anyone sees him if they don't see anything that gives the game away."

It was silent a moment, then Prowl sat back in his chair. "I think anything that protects him is a good idea." He glanced at Prime. "I don't expect you to be happy with everything but we're here to protect you. You have a unique position among our people so we hope you understand."

Orion stared at him. The mech was very handsome, tightly wound and intense. He sat back to think a moment, then understood that there was very little here that he could do anything about. "I am not in favor of it. However … I will not stand in the way of reasonable actions. I would like to discuss this with my genitors."

"Of course," Prowl said.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet stood. "How about all of us going home now. You have it in hand, right, Hardie?"

"I do, Ratchet," he said, then he looked at Ironhide. "I know this is strange for you, Ironhide, but you have to understand how much worse it is for Ratchet and the family. Both of you mechs have friends and family to help you. I hope you both understand the gravity of what's at stake. Go home and try to relax. We have the greatest scientists alive working on resolving this."

They stared at Hardie, then Ironhide stood. He glanced at Orion, then hesitated.

Orion noted it, then stood.

Prowl and Ratchet both stood, then Turbine joined them. "I'll get them there. Then I'm coming back, Hardie. I will try and contact the Pantheon here and if that fails, then I'll go to the Temple in Simfur."

"Thank you, Turbine," Hardie said as he stood as well.

Turbine grinned at Hardie. "It's going to be alright." He looked at the two tense mechs, Prowl and Ratchet. "You just have to relax and assist us in keeping this out of the public." He then began to walk to the door and the others followed. "Come with twins, Alor and Blackjack."

Hardie watched them go, then walked out behind them. He would stay on the deck of the ship overnight guarding two science ships as they worked to figure out what had happened.

=0=Mars

The jump to Mars was nearly instantaneous and they walked out to the courtyard of The Fortress. Ironhide and the now Orion Pax walked with them staring with open faced amazement at the sights around them. Prowl and Ratchet followed with the others as Turbine led the way. He was explaining things as they went.

"We're here on the main road in front of The Fortress. This was the first building made here. That's Autobot City and now we have to make it to that tower," he said pointing to an enormous tower among seemingly hundreds across the city. He turned to the group. "A cab is in order." He called for two and they waited until they slid up.

A door opened and they climbed in. It wouldn't take much time to get home but it would keep hundreds of people from seeing them.

=0=At school

The kids were gathered up by their elders as the schools let out. They came to get them and take them to swim and have a snack. The big kids were picked up by Kappa in pretender gear and taken to Ty's house. Prime's kids were gathered up by Miler and Venture. Kes and Tagg would have helped but they were going to be informed of the new circumstances by Turbine and Prowl.

=0=Up there

They arrived at the building, then hurried inside. No one noticed the difference about Prime but many waved. Up the elevator they went, then reached the door of The Residence. Orion slowed to a halt as he stared at the doors and the beautiful private lobby.

Turbine touched his arm. "This is where you live. You are the Prime of Cybertron, Orion. Come inside. Your genitors are coming here."

Orion stared at Turbine, then Ratchet and Ironhide who were with them. With a hesitation, he followed Turbine into the apartment.

Ironhide stared at the door, then Ratchet. "How the frag did this happen? Who is this kid?"

Ratchet stared at the stranger with the face he loved. "He's your brother, Ironhide."

Ironhide stared at him, then looked at the door. Glancing at Ratchet, he entered the apartment. As he did, the elevator opened. Tagg and Kestrel walked out, then halted in front of Ratchet.

"Ratchet, what's up?" Tagg asked with a grin.

Ratchet stared at the two, a pair of genuinely good mechs. "Come on in," he said. "Everyone is inside."

The two glanced at each other, then walked into the apartment. Ratchet gathered himself, then followed them. The doors closed silently behind him.

=0=TBC 8-20-2020

NOTE:

I would like to make a recommendation of a song and its video that will lift you into the stratosphere. The band is called Disturbed and the song is a cover of The Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkle. This song and video is so beautiful that it blows the mind. I love this version better than the original. I would recommend that you seek out the music video that they made of it. You won't regret it. :D:D:D


	359. Chapter 359

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 359)

i'm so tired I'll edit this in the morning. God night world. :D:D:D

=0=At The Residence of the Primes of Cybertron, Mars

They entered and were intercepted by Ratchet and a strangely pensive Ironhide. With them was Turbine, Delphi and a few of the mechs from the mission including the twins. Springer and Drift looked very uncomfortable.

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Kestrel asked as he glanced around. He spotted his son and Prowl outside on the balcony across the vast room. He stared at Orion, then Ratchet. "What happened? My son's energy feels off."

"We were there looking at a strange energy anomaly, Kestrel, Tagg. Why don't we sit so I can tell you about it?" Ratchet said.

Kestrel stared at Ratchet a moment. "What happened to my son?"

"We scanned the cloud, then it scanned us. It didn't hurt anyone but it changed a couple of the crew. Ironhide was standing next to Optimus with his servo resting on his shoulder when the beam hit us. When it ended both of them were slightly changed. That is … uh, both of them have been changed to much younger versions of themselves. Optimus is your son when he was working on the docks and Ironhide here is a single mech."

Kestrel stared at him, then the figure outside standing on the balcony. He moved past everyone heading for the door and Orion staring out at the city nearby it. As he did Tagg turned to Ratchet. "What does this mean?"

"It means that the cloud changed things. We don't believe it had ill intent. Its just floating energy of an ancient type but it did this and we're working on it now. We will change this around, Tagg. You have my word," Ratchet said.

Tagg stared at Ratchet and Ratchet stared back. Tagg was a good seven or eight feet taller than Ratchet. He had a frame that could be Primal in size and design. It was the frame of a huge and immensely strong mech. Tagg had worked in the steel mills becoming a foreman and doing the heavy intense labor alongside his subordinate workers. It ran in the family, that all of them were that honorable. "I have to speak to my son." With that, he stepped around the group and walked toward the door, his heavy treads familiar to everyone there.

Ratchet watched them go, then glanced at the others. He threw up his servos. "Well, that went well."

Springer grinned. "Score one for mom."

Tagg reached the door, then stepped out. Prowl had moved away when Kestrel came up to the two of them. He gripped the balcony. "Orion … are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I do not know," Optimus/Orion said. "I was going to work and then I was here. They said its not time travel, its some kind of memory reversal."

Prowl nodded. "We believe that's the probable situation for this."

Kestrel stared at Prowl, then Orion. Tagg joined him. "Tagg, we have a terrible problem here."

Tagg put his arm around Kestrel. "We will work it out, Kes. I do not want anyone panicking here and that includes you, Prowl. This is a … a ..." Tagg thought a moment. "I find it strange to look at you, Orion, and see my son as a post sub adult mech. It has been so long and the images that we had have been lost."

"I do not understand this. They want me to get a paint scheme that matches the mech they say I am. I … need your counsel," Orion said.

Prowl watched them, a trio that had been joined at the hip. They were merely the tip of the familial iceberg, Tagg and Kestrel. The ammas and appas, uncles and other family were part of the world that Prowl would never know. They were the net that held the son who grew up to greatness. "I'll step inside then," Prowl said as he began to turn to go.

Tagg caught his arm. "Stay, Prowl. Everyone of us has a stake in Orion's well being including you."

Prowl felt his spark swell with love for Tagg and Kestrel as he turned back to Prime. His Optimus, now Orion Pax. "Thank you. I … I think its a good idea in case someone sees him and notices a difference."

"Do you have objections, Orion?" Tagg asked as he turned to his son.

Orion who was holding Kes's servo glanced from his ada to his atar. "I am aware that it might be a useful tactic but … I just ..."

"Its confusing," Kestrel suggested as Orion nodded. "Then allow your atar to decide for you and me to concur. Whatever helps keep you safe is a good thing for us."

Tagg nodded in agreement.

Orion stared at them, the same parents he had always loved and knew in his spark that they were real, not replicas or some other strange anomaly of his already turbo charged strangeness. "Alright."

Tagg and Kes both looked relieved as did Prowl but he hid it from all three. Tagg looked at Prowl. "Perhaps the twins, Prowl."

Prowl nodded. "They're going to do it. They don't have to do it now. We're all tired but in the morning it will be done." Prowl glanced around their space, then turned to the three. "Its night and getting cold. Let's go inside where its warmer."

Tagg walked to the door and the others followed, entering the living room to halt before Ratchet and those already there.

Turbine glanced at Orion, then his genitors. "Why don't we all sit down and talk about this? Its always a good thing to talk."

Everyone sat down, Prowl in a chair next to Kestrel and it was awkwardly silent right away. Ratchet sat back and felt tired. "This isn't a funeral. This is just a temporary glitch in the system here. How many times did weird slag happen to us that turned out just fine in the long run? Our scientists are geniuses. They'll fix this and until then we just have to relax and relearn who everyone is." He grinned slightly. "Think of it as your younger self finding out about your older one and the wild slag you did along the way."

"I do not have any memories beyond the docks and home." He glanced at his genitors who had the same auras and energy as he remembered. "None. What has happened?"

Tagg discussed it off line a moment with Kestrel, then sat forward with a serious expression on his handsome face. "You were a strong voice for justice, Orion. A movement coalesced around you that demanded justice and an ending to the System. It grew and you met many individuals such as Megatronus from Tarn."

Orion nodded. "He is my friend. We do not always agree but we have the same hopes and desires for freedom for everyone."

Tagg nodded. "That was true in the beginning but he changed over time. He became more interested in getting and retaining power and less about the well being of Cybertron and our people. You grew estranged as the peace movement took over the world. You, Deion, Jetta, Ariel and RC were among the leadership of the movement world wide. We were very worried about you but we knew you were gifted and perhaps with your leadership something good would come of it. We had no idea that it would be the way it was."

"What happened then?" Orion asked almost grimly. That Megatronus had turned into something that was an enemy was astonishing to him.

"Then civil war broke out because someone had killed Sentinel Prime. The army and air force mostly went with the Decepticons, the group Megatron formed and led. The spark to all of it was when the Matrix chose you rather than him. It rather broke his tiny little spark," Ratchet said. "You had to defend the planet, organize an army out of civilians and take what help you could from the professionals like Prowl, me and you, Ironhide."

Ironhide who was listening with disquiet glanced at Ratchet. "War. We had war?"

"It was a war of annihilation," Turbine said with a nod. "We fought over the planet trying to end it and when it was clear that we would lose, Optimus launched the Allspark so Megatron wouldn't get it, then left to find it again while we evacuated the world. We never found it until it landed in this system and we could regroup here.

"We built and rebuilt stone upon stone, return of soldier and civilian piecemeal. We retook Cybertron because the starvation and privation there was more than the caretaker, Soundwave could manage. Megatron is somewhere looking for allies and the intel is that he's not stable," Turbine said. "All of us are refugees here and all of us have worked our digits to dust creating this place and working on Cybertron."

It was silent a moment, then Ironhide turned to his amma. "What about this and the families and kids ... the whole thing?"

"Life goes on, Ironhide. You bonded with Ratchet a long time ago and Prowl and Prime have been a bond for about 14 years," Turbine said. "You had and have kids. A lot of them. A lot of adults were added to the list because you and Ratchet are good hearted. Springer and Drift, the twins, about seven or eight femmes … a lot of them consider you their father." He glanced at Prime. "You have children and grandchildren. You share them with us because of the family ties between Bluestreak and the twins. We have others to think about besides ourselves. We can argue this ten ways to Second Sunday but children only know that their genitors are all they need to be happy and feel secure.

"That's what we have to emphasize right now. Whether you remember or not, you both are fathers to children, some of them very tiny," Turbine concluded.

"Okay, what now?" Ironhide asked.

"Right now, you stay inside. Both of you. Your family will help you through this but you can't be running around out there. Until you learn enough to fit in and hopefully, that won't be a long time, then you have to stay out of sight," Turbine said.

"You have to do this. The war devastated us and drove us nearly to the brink. No one can handle the insecurity of your situation especially now that everyone knew Sentinel faked his death to get away from Cybertron. We have to put the greater good over our own comforts," Prowl said. "I firmly believe that this is a short term trial for us but a real possible catastrophe for everyone else."

It was silent, then Delphi stood. "I think it would do us all a good deed to eat something if you're hungry, then turn in. Tomorrow will come fast enough."

Ironhide stood. "Where are we going?"

"To your house, Ironhide," Delphi said.

=0=TBC 8-21-2020 This would be longer but I'm drooping awaty here. :D:D:D


	360. Chapter 360

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 360)

=0=Primal Residence, Autobot City, Mars, getting on late

They chatted together going over commonalities and the new paradigm which would keep both Ironhide and Orion Pax out of the public view. Then Turbine glanced at Prowl and Kestrel. "I think its time to leave so everyone can get some rest. I'll be going to the Temple in the morning to try and contact the Pantheon. If I get no traction here I'll go to Simfur, then a secret place only my clan knows. Its our place of last resort."

"What if that fails, Turbine?" Kes asked anxiously.

"Then we find out what the Pantheon wants and is willing to do if it does. We have personal lists of things we want to accomplish in our lives, Kes, that we choose before we're born. If this is one of those particulars, then we have to go through it and solve it ourselves. They won't interfere with our free will. If there's nothing that you remember at all about the Pantheon, Primus and The One its this. They will **never, ever**, for **any** reason interfere with your free will," Turbine said. "Its an** immutable **law of the universe."

It was quiet a moment as they absorbed that, then Ratchet rose. He turned to Ironhide who glanced up at him. "Rise and shine, Old Mech. We live a few paces below."

Ironhide stared at Ratchet, then Turbine. "Where do you live?"

"Elsewhere," Turbine said. "You go with Ratchet. Look around your house. Ask questions. Familiarize yourself. Maybe something will break lose if you do," Turbine said as he stood himself. "Are there any questions you have, recruit, about this assignment?" He stared at his grandson. "I want decorum to be maintained, decorum and manners. I will **not** be happy to hear that you made a bad situation worse."

"For who?" Ironhide asked with a frown. "I don't remember **anything**."

"Then go and immerse yourself into your life." Turbine glanced at Ratchet. "I'm going to The Salton Sea and get things clear with Hardie. Then I'll see you tomorrow. No going out, Ironhide and Orion," he said as he glanced at Prime. Then he walked to the door and left.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "Get the lead out, Ironhide." With that, he walked to the door and left.

Ironhide glanced at the others, then hurried after Ratchet. When the doors closed, only then did the others begin to talk to each other again.

=0=24th Floor of Tower Two in Autobot City

Ratchet waited by the door as Ironhide stepped out of the elevator glancing around at everything that was there. He walked to the door where Ratchet waited, then followed him inside the apartment. The lights went on as he halted to look around. It was the biggest apartment he'd seen in a long time, comfortably furnished, neat, orderly and filled with family mementos and images on the walls.

He walked into the living room and saw the line of portraits that were mounted on the wall portion that lined the walls along the ceiling on a wall of windows. They were big and featured a lot of individuals, most of whom he didn't know. He walked toward them, then halted before the first one. "Who are they if I may ask?"

"You can. Those are our kids, ones who live here and those that don't," Ratchet said. "That's Orion, Praxus and Prowler."

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "They have my face."

"They do. Cute little slaggers," Ratchet said. "They look like you but for the one with the red chevron. He has your face but is harder to spot because his is white."

Ironhide nodded, then looked at the next one. "Who are the little femmes? They look like me, too."

"That's Hero and the other is our youngest, Halo," Ratchet said. They were posed in the image together just like all were. "That one next to it is Sunspot, the Seeker. We adopted him. He was a Decepticon soldier before he came to us."

Ironhide stared at Sunny, then glanced sharply at Ratchet. "A soldier?"

"A lot of them are. We take them in and try to save them. He had a terrible life but he's a miracle, that one. The other three with him are our part time sons, rescues from a migration who found their families again. That one is Bos, the other standing behind Sunspot and his comfort pet, Spot, is Reflector and Co-D. They stay with us a lot. We share."

Ironhide stepped closer. "Who are they?"

"That one is Elita and the others are Arcee, Fireflight, Chromia, Greenlight and Lancer. Arcee, Elita, Chromia and Lancer are bonded. The others I'm working on."

Ironhide grinned. "I see."

"If you could, you'd be amazed," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Ironhide took in the dazzling smile, then glanced at the next pictures in the row. "Who are they?"

"That's Springer and Drift, our adopted sons. Springer is a mid caste from Polyhex and he's bonded to the other, the former Decepticon killer, Deadlock who is now Drift. He was reborn when he found the Circle of Light and the Knights. They have one of the best bonds I know. That pair is Arcee and Magnus who is our son-in-law and right hand to Optimus. The others are bonds of our daughters, Jetta for Elita, Partition for Lancer and Maelstrom for Chromia. Do you remember a mech named Turmoil?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide nodded. "He's a menace to society. Should be put down."

"We have him in our jail and that mech? Maelstrom? He's his brother. Chromia likes him enough to bond so its good enough for me," Ratchet said.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, then got a trillion watt smile. He snorted with amusement. "Go on. Its entertaining."

"You have no idea," Ratchet said. "That's our twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The cute mech with them holding the little femmes is their bond, Prowl's adopted son, Bluestreak. He was the only survivor of the Seeker annihilation of Praxus during the war."

Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "Praxus was destroyed?"

"Nothing over two feet was left standing. Two million of our people there died right away. Bluestreak was the only living survivor of that event. We were there and looked, you and me and the others. Prowl found Blue. He was just a very young sub adult. It took 600 years for him just to tell his therapist his own name. Prowl adopted him, he bonded with our boys and so the babies are our grandchildren. That little mech is Kaon and the sweet little girls are Uraya and Iacon. They're twins as well."

Ironhide stared at them, then Ratchet. "I can't be a grandgenitor."

"You are," Ratchet said. He glanced across the room at the other wall which was covered with images because there were no windows to prevent it. "That first image is of my genitors, Ravel and Tie Down of Iacon and the owners and makers of things from RTR Tools."

Ironhide glanced at him. "That firm? I have a knife they made. Its miraculous."

"They don't make junk," Ratchet said. "That image next to them are my grandgenitors. They were rescued from Cybertron, those three and the other one, my namesake Appa Ratchet was rescued from a camp off world when we came for the prisoners. That's Amma Docker and Amma Corr. That's Appa Ratchet and Appa Chan. Three of them were dumped into the Dead End to die."

"What's that?"

"That was a cordoned off district in the slums of Polyhex where the useless, too injured to have a value and those who couldn't be used for their utility were dumped to die. They had no food, no shelter, no help or supervision. They had to survive in there without anyone to help them. Some of them had missing limbs, some missing processors or damage that made them mental. It was a nightmare when we liberated it. The Decepticons used them for target practice and when they needed it, they would come with big ships and 'harvest' the inmates to be taken to smelting pools and be melted down alive."

It was darkly silent in the room as Ironhide stared at Ratchet. "You aren't lying."

Ratchet shook his helm. "I wish I was. I've seen a lot, everything really. But I never saw anything so awful ever. They were so helpless, some were wandering lost in their processors. We had to root them out of hiding places they were so scared. My Amma Corr was so starved that he began to develop what's called situational dementia. It comes from starving systems and the processor. They hid him but in the end he was ordered to go to the Dead End. They had to pretend to be the same so he wouldn't go alone. He would've died pretty fast there alone."

Ironhide turned to the picture to look at them. "What have we become?"

"Better, here," Ratchet said. "They make their tools, my genitors, and my grandgenitors go to college and live large. They live next door to us where I can watch them. The Decepticons are without mercy."

Ironhide turned to the images again, then stared at his own genitors. "What's that on my atar's lap?" he asked. "He looks like me." He turned to Ratchet with surprise. "Uh..."

"That's your little brother, Scout. That other thing is your old dad's cow. Its an animal that's prototyped on a creature from our ally's world, Earth. Your folks had a kid," Ratchet said. "Check the other images."

"They're here," Ironhide said.

"Blackjack and Alie came from the Benzuli where they were holding off the Decepticons while they gathered up a 100,000 refugees into their protection. Raptor and Turbine were next along with Hardie and Delphi. They came with the same. Flint, however, was first. He stayed with his fleet when The Fall came and pretended to be a loyal 'Con while gathering refugees and saving Seekers. It earned him a dirt reputation everywhere but when he came in and explained it, all was made right.

"Scout and Trooper were next and somewhere in the middle of that came Auntie Lissie and lastly, Steiner. That picture there with Hardie and those two are your great great uncles, Ironhide the Elder aka Sun and Blackjack the Elder. All of them live and work here," Ratchet said. "We got lucky. Our family members were soldiers and knew how to survive. Not everyone is so lucky. We just grabbed the Functionalist Council shortly ago."

"You did? Those slaggers," Ironhide said.

Ratchet nodded. "They are. They killed half a million individuals at their last colony before setting out to find us. This business here is very daunting and terrible. We're making headway here and on Cybertron but we've lost a lot."

"You have Cybertron?" Ironhide asked. "You said it was destroyed."

"It was. But we took it back because Optimus Prime has a great spark and big ball bearings. Speaking of which," Ratchet said as he turned to more images. One of them was a group shot of nine big mech younglings. "These are ours, all nine of them, though only three live with us."

Ratchet moved closer. "These three live with us and are immature Dreadnoughts. This is Quasar, Genesis and Fireball. These six are Santee, Saber, Verilus, Quadrus, Lumi and Tru. They're stellar infants and hang out here half the time, though they recharge with their ammas and appa, Typhoon, Clipper and Dangerous." Ratchet stared at them. "They all use pretender gear to fit in here and range in size from 30 feet for the metrotitan kids to 33 for the dread. They go to school and are brilliant."

Ironhide stared at them, then the images of the others. "Who is this? Is this Prime and his family?"

Ratchet stared at the group shot of Prime and his family. Prowl looked happy and proud as he held Possibility. The other children were gathered around them as the two sat in chairs for the picture. "That's Optimus, the handsome slagger and all around Messiah of our people. Prowl you know. The others are their kids … Rambler, T-Bar and Spirit there. The others are Sojourner, Solus and Possibility. That smiler is Miracle. They chose purposeful names for their kids."

"I can see that.

"Prime and Prowl got their genitors and grandgenitors back. Sometimes miracles happen," Ratchet said.

Ironhide nodded as he stared at the images of which there were more, then looked around the apartment. "You collect mementos."

"I do. Kids art, things we collected over the eons, this and that. Its all home." Ratchet walked to a chair and sat down. "Sit and lets get this organized. We have kids and now you know our world and who populates it."

Ironhide stared at him, then walked over to the table. He pulled out a chair, then sat. Staring at the beautiful stranger before him, he leaned back in it. "Got beer?" he asked.

Ratchet shot him a dazzler. "Ask me something hard."

=0=TBC 8-22-2020

ESL:

immutable: unchangeable, unchanging


	361. Chapter 361

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 361)

=0=Down there

They drank beer as they watched the evening news. It wasn't what it would've been between them ordinarily but it wasn't bad or hard as Ratchet thought it would be. The news was the usual mix of local and Cybertronian information. The Cybertronian news was hard for Ironhide to hear, that was clear. Then it also became clear that the bond link he'd shared with Ironhide for the lifetime of some stars wasn't there. It felt like someone had stolen his internals for a moment before he suppressed it.

By the time the news was over, Ratchet stood. He gathered the beer bottles between them, then put them down the chute nearby. Turning to Ironhide, he considered him. "You have two choices. Recharge here on the couch or in your usual place. Its up to you."

Ironhide stared at the beautiful stranger standing before him. He had a feisty personality filled with amusement and concealed steel. Rising himself, he grinned. "Lead on."

Ratchet turned without comment and walked toward the hallway that led into half of the huge apartment.

Ironhide followed him.

=0=Up there

Kes and Tagg walked out, giving their goodbyes and assurances to their son that they would return after everyone had some much needed recharge. The door closed, then he turned back to the tense winger standing behind him. He felt out of his depth a moment, then stepped closer. "What would you like to do now, Prowl? I will do whatever you wish."

Prowl stared at him, then glanced around with a flustered air. "I think … I want to do what makes you feel comfortable. I understand how odd this must be for you."

"And you," Orion said.

Prowl stared at him then went for broke. "We have a suite."

Orion considered that. "I would like to see it."

Prowl considered that surprising statement, then glanced around. "Then follow me." He began to cross the huge living room for the hallway nearby.

Orion followed him tensely.

They passed a number of rooms including a huge office.

Prowl slowed. "This entire penthouse floor is our apartment. It was created by the colony out of respect and appreciation for you."

"The entire floor?" Orion asked with surprise.

Prowl nodded then slowed. "We have a number of suites for guests given this is a primal residence. We have a lot of amenities that were designed for our family. There's a swimming pool, a number of family activity rooms including this one," he said taking a chance. He turned down a corridor then walked to a door at the end of the hallway far away.

When Prowl reached it, he opened the door, then they walked inside. The room was huge and in the middle on a number of tables arranged in a horseshoe shape was a diorama of cities, towns, natural areas of Cybertron and places Orion didn't know as well as lakes and rivers. Orion looked around the room and noted that there were shelves with various trains and vehicles placed on them.

"This is a train set that our son Rambler got for a holiday and you work with him and our two other older sons to create a place to run them," Prowl said as he picked up a remote and pressed a button. A train on the table began to move along a single rail track, a typical Cybertronian feature.

Orion stepped forward to look closer. It was fascinating to him, this whole set up. "The children … they like this a lot?"

"They love it," Prowl said. "They love to play here with you. You've built all of this together. You spend time in the gamer shops looking for things for the diorama and the trains. The cars are a new part of this."

Orion watched the train circle the diorama, then turned to Prowl. "I see."

Prowl wavered a moment, then stopped the train. "If you come this way," he said, then walked to the door to the hallway.

Orion followed him as he continued onward turning a couple of times down different hallways until they came to big double doors. Prowl opened them and walked in with Orion following.

Orion slowed to take in the room. It was huge, beautifully appointed, had an enormous berth and a huge wash rack nearby. On the walls were family photos of children, adults and himself. The images that included Prowl also included others, genitors, children and him. It was beautiful, homely and out of his league by so many planetary diameters he would need a calculator to figure out how much.

"This is the room we share," Prowl said. He wanted to say more but it didn't come. Orion wasn't comfortable here. It was obvious. "I can show you a room nearby that you can use until we solve this problem. I only want your comfort and happiness."

Orion turned to him. "What about your own?"

Prowl stared at him memorizing his youthful features and the genuinely handsome face of the stranger before him. "That's irrelevant at the moment. You, the children and our people come first."

"I can imagine that you do that a lot, prioritizing yourself last," Orion said.

Prowl glanced around. "I'm a soldier. I have responsibilities and duties. If they don't get done then things happen that aren't always pleasant. I'm the continuity of our military."

"Nominus is Prime. Or was."

Prowl walked over to a couch and sat. "Nominus was murdered by Sentinel. Sentinel was a terrible Prime. All of them were but for you and Guardian. You were prophesied … 'The One Who Comes' and I believe it."

Orion walked over to a chair across from him and sat. "I do not know any of this. All I remember is how bad things were on the docks and how they were pushing us for more effort without paying us better. Life was getting difficult everywhere."

"Nominus was an incompetent and a caretaker Prime. He wasn't chosen by the Matrix. It wasn't even ascertained that the Matrix was in his possession until Sentinel had him assassinated. Before he died Sentinel tried to take the Matrix for himself and found out It was a fake," Prowl said.

"A fake?" Orion asked with surprise and shock.

Prowl nodded. "It was a fake. It was in hiding. It decided when Sentinel won the wrestling match for the next Prime to allow him to hold It until you came along. It never assisted him even if he was the bearer. It's holy and won't be a part of bad acting."

Orion nodded. "It is so." He thought a moment, considering the unhappy tense mech before him. "How did we meet?"

Prowl thought a moment. "Sentinel faked his own death so that he could leave Cybertron when things were really falling apart. He had a scheme to save it that required stealth and collaboration with the enemy. When it was clear a new Prime was needed, the Council of the Ancients who hold the Matrix between Primes was scheming to put a puppet in place when you and Megatron burst into the High Councilor Chamber and argued about what should happen next. Megatron wanted It for himself and made threats. You wanted a better life and hope for everyone. You were selfless about what should come next. I was there and saw you. It was then that the Matrix raised up from Its hiding place and chose you. You were bonded to It like the old orns with Guardian. It was was true moment.

"I was there and it bowled me over, but you were still a civilian and would need to be taught everything immediately. I had no hope. I was sub-commander to the Prime from Nova Prime to Sentinel and none of them were worth a trip to the smelting pit. You, however. surprised me."

"How?" Orion asked.

"You came in with Ironhide and you asked good questions, you listened intently, you were willing to be wrong and you were willing to ask for help and admit you didn't know everything already. Things were falling apart fast and you rose to the occasion. It was a … a miracle," Prowl said. He stared at Prime. "From the first moment I saw you I loved you," he said softly. "It was just like that."

Orion considered the words and the proper aura of the mech before him. It wasn't typical of Prowl to disclose things like this, it was evident to him. "And I?"

Prowl stared at him, then nodded. "It was the same for you."

"Then we have been together like this from that time forward?" Orion asked.

Prowl stared at him, then began to laugh. He laughed, then gazed at the surprised and slightly offended youngster. "Don't be angry. Neither of us felt we could do anything about our feelings. We were essential equipment and put the responsibility and the war, our people and all of it first. We didn't get together and openly express ourselves until we came to this solar system a few years ago. All that time we didn't say a word. We were both … inept in that department."

Orion considered that, then grinned slightly. "I agree." He sat back and looked around. "I have never been in such a place before."

"I know. Your home in The Jumble survived the war and is going to be a historical preservation site. No one will ever forget that the greatest Prime in the history of Cybertron came from humble beginnings, yet rose to be all that would ever be needed," Prowl said.

"And you?" Orion said.

"You don't see my tattoos?" Prowl asked with a slight tinge of bitterness.

"I did but I feel that is your story to tell," Orion said.

Prowl sat back, then vented a sigh. "I come from old money and power. I come from dynastic bonds and all of the coldness and unearned privilege that the System could supply. My family didn't walk on the ground. That would be too pedestrian. They floated on someone else's effort and their own entitlement.

"I was told that your family is here," Orion said.

Prowl nodded. "They are. I used to alternate between pity and hate for them, but they've changed completely in the Diaspora and we're reconciled, thank Primus. They never understood how much I hated the caste system and how I wanted to be free. Sometimes even golden cages can be a prison. I became a cop, then joined the army to serve our people." He grinned faintly. "You could say I overcompensated."

Orion shrugged faintly. "You could also say you are conscientiously following your spark's desire. There is no dishonor in that. If you did not or could not see the plight of others with anything less than disdain, then you could feel poorly about yourself now. Redemption and change are honorable. I do not think you deserve such self reproaches given all I know thus far."

Prowl stared at him. "You were always good, even as a young mech. You're so profoundly good and brilliant. I look at your genitors and feel a sense of awe. I want to thank them everyday for you. Finding and having you saved me from despair."

It was silent a moment, then Orion stood. "Where do you wish me to recharge, Prowl?"

Prowl stared at him for a moment as turmoil swept through him. "Beside me."

Orion stared at Prowl, then held out his servo.

Prowl stared at him, then rose. He gripped Orion's strong servo, then squeezed it gently. He glanced at the berth, then walked to his side. He sat down, then waited with a flustered sense of unease.

Orion walked to his side, sat, then lay back to relax into the best and most comfortable bed he never knew existed until now. He glanced at Prowl, then Prowl lay back. The winged mech called the lights down and then it was silent.

Prowl stared at the ceiling a moment, then turned on his side. He lay against Orion with his arms around his big body. Slowly, Orion slipped his arm around Prowl's body and pulled him closer to his own. They would fall into recharge eventually.

=0=Down there

Ratchet walked in, then found his side of the berth. He sat down, then lay back. "Better hustle, Ironhide. Tomorrow is another day of slag."

Ironhide grinned at the big beautiful mech laying there, then sat down to lay back himself. The lights were called down, then both were silent.

"Ironhide?"

He glanced at the figure beside him. "What?"

Ratchet grinned. "The first one who gets to sleep whistles."

Ironhide would laugh a long time before falling into recharge.

Ratchet would take a lot longer.

=0=TBC 8-23-2020


	362. Chapter 362

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 352)

=0=Morning time

Ratchet walked to the monitor to catch messages. Everyone checked in on the message board sector about the kids and were taking them to school. Ratchet watched on the monitor's reflective surface the familiar and much younger face of his bond appear behind him. "Rise and shine, Sunshine."

Ironhide snorted. "I am. What now?"

"We go and check on the kids. I've decided that you have to be the father whether you like it or not. This thing for the kids isn't good. I think we could have the kids spread out everywhere until this is solved but … nope. I think they get enough slag from our soldiering schedules so we're going to see them at their schools, then get them tonight. You and me, Ironhide, are going to be genitors again." He turned to Ironhide, then dazzled a zillion watt smile. "Any questions?"

Ironhide frowned slightly. "I don't know how to do all that slag. What if I mess up?"

"You?" Ratchet asked as he batted his optical ridges.

Ironhide snorted. "Slagger. This is a trap. You bring them around and I mess up. Its a test I'm going to fail."

"No," Ratchet said as he began to walk to the door, "you're going to pass it or I'm going to put my big old ped up your aft." He opened the door and left.

Ironhide stared at the door, then smirked slightly. "How do you know I won't like it?" he asked before he, too, left to follow.

The door closed quietly behind them.

=0=Up there

Prowl ran the night's data into his processor remotely, then turned to the big silent kid who was lounging against the counter watching him. "I will make breakfast," he said.

"I can assist you. Maybe," Orion said noting Prowl's nervous tension. He was doing a good job hiding most of it but Orion noticed. He was a very good judge of character.

Prowl relaxed slightly, then grinned. "Alright."

They began to make food as Prowl showed Orion a thing or two. It was much less tense and even slightly companionable as they made a meal for two. When it was ready and dished up, Prowl led the way to the dining room table where they sat and began to eat.

"This is very good," Orion said. "I have never had food like this before."

"Nor have I, mostly," Prowl said. "The food in the colony is designed by artistic cooks and available for everyone."

"What kind of system do you have here that would permit that?" Orion asked.

Prowl who was watching him out of the corner of his optics, memorizing every feature and gesture that the younger version of Prime was making sipped his drink. "We banned The System of Exception. You made it clear from orn one that it would never return. Given that everyone is equal here and from the beginning the barter system was the economic model that we needed, its stayed by popular demand. Thus, whatever you want and need you get.

"If you work then nothing is withheld from you. If you're ill, elderly, disabled, want to take the time to recover or get on your peds, train for another job or career, go to school or apprentice, raise children or take care of you family, then nothing is withheld from you. If you came here to cause trouble, feel you're too high toned to work or make things hard or dangerous, then you end up in jail or shut out of the system.

"No one is left to their own devices. The wars have caused so much damage in mechs and femmes that some struggle but no one freeloads just because they feel they're that special. This place is such a miracle that the stragglers usually turn out to have emotional problems. We help them all they need." He considered things a moment. "I don't believe there's anyone in the colony that goofs around now. Everyone is just glad to be here and have the path they want to take themselves. When you can choose and do what you want then it doesn't seem like work."

"Jetta must be very happy now," Orion said. "That was his dream, his, mine, RC's and Deion's. Our genitors had dreams but life was harder for them longer. It was mine to find a way to free our people from caste slavery, then choose a career for myself that was fulfilling."

"What career would do that for you?" Prowl asked as he soaked up every syllable this mech was making. He was filling the blank pages of Prime's youth at last.

Orion thought a moment. "I thought being an archivist would be fulfilling. Taking care of beautiful things, reading, learning and researching things … that was always a thought."

Prowl sat back to regard him. "You would excel at whatever you did. You would have made a fine archivist. You read voraciously now."

Orion glanced around at the many bookshelves lined with tomes and the many datapads that afforded information including daily news of several worlds. "I like to read."

Prowl nodded. "I always get you several books on holidays. I think you always worked too hard because you don't get to read as much as you'd like."

Orion considered that. "There was so much pressure on those of us that could do something to change things that there was never enough time. It became a habit apparently."

"You take everything to spark. I did, too," Prowl said. "Until you and the family, I had no real life. I had work and the joors where I didn't work. There was nothing else."

"It sounds lonely," Orion said.

Prowl nodded. "It was. This was the first place I've ever lived where it wasn't."

"Your genitors are here?" Orion asked in the slight lull in conversation.

Prowl nodded. "They are. My ada is a mathematician and my atar is an economic planner and thinker. Both of them were changed in the Diaspora. I never thought I'd see them again because I thought they died in the annihilation. They came here on a migration and we worked it out. I'm glad I did. I'm not a kid anymore and they did the best they could."

"I am glad for you," Orion said.

"Your genitors are two of the most wonderful mechs I ever knew," Prowl said. "You won the genitor lottery with them."

Orion grinned slightly. "I will not argue with you."

Prowl grinned back as slightly. "You can't." He paused to take a message off line. "The twins will be here in a joor to do the repaint and detailing. I hope you understand that we don't ask this out of trivial reasons. We need you protected."

Orion nodded. "I understand."

Prowl stared at him a moment, then rose to gather his dishes. "I can't remember a time you didn't," he said, then glanced at Orion. "It's one of your many glories." He then walked to the kitchen with his things.

Orion watched him go, then rose with his own. They would work on the clean up together.

=0=There and beyond

"What is this place?" Ironhide asked as he glanced upward at the tall building.

"Youngling Day School #1. The flagship of this level in the colony. Follow me," Ratchet said as he walked through the fence toward the huge doors nearby.

Ironhide followed as they walked inside, then down a long crowded corridor to the exit point called 'Playground 3-access' and paused just outside again.

The area was huge, filled with children's playground toys and diversions and literally hundreds and hundreds of colorfully clad little children of just about any size, shape and complexity imaginable in their species. Many were huddled together chatting, even more were climbing around on things with friends and others were playing chase games.

Teachers and aides stood all around the area watching them, chatting together or with kids as the school began to fill up and they began to come outside to play until the siren signaled school's beginning.

"There he is," Ratchet said pointing to a mixed group with a number of Seeker kids and a number of pets. "There's Sunspot and Spot, his comfort and service dog."

They watched as he laughed and chatted, then he caught sight of them. His expression was a burst of happiness as he ran toward them from across the playground. He skid to a halt, then held up his arms to Ironhide.

:Pick up your son, slagger: Ratchet said off line around his smile.

Ironhide reached down and picked Sunny up. Sunspot clasp his arms around Ironhide's neck. :What now, slagger?: he asked Ratchet with a slight smirk.

:Frag you, Ironhide: Ratchet said as he dazzled both of them with his smile.

"**ATAR! YOU CAME! DO WE GET TO COME HOME NOW?" **Sunspot asked.

"Tonight. Take the bus home. We'll tell the office," Ratchet said as he took Sunspot from Ironhide. He hugged him tightly, then the siren blew. Everyone looked toward the doors where the kids were running to line up. Ratchet kissed Sunspot, held him so Ironhide could do the same, then put him on the ground.

Sunspot smiled up at them. **"I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT! WE GET TO BE A FAMILY AGAIN!"**

"We do. Always," Ratchet said as he watched Sunspot and Spot run for their line.

When he reached it, Sunny waved, then followed his line in as the classes began to head for their rooms and teachers.

Ratchet grinned. "We have a great school system here, Ironhide."

"No doubt," he said as he watched the kid he never knew was his disappear inside.

"You're the secretary of the School Board by the way," Ratchet said though his smile.

Ironhide glanced at him. "The frag I am."

Ratchet snickered. "Keep talking, slagger. Come on. There's more." With that, he began to hoof it to the underground metro station all schools had in their second sub level, then board another train with Ironhide galloping along behind him. The train pulled out and they were gone.

=0=Up there

They stood uneasily before a huge young version of Optimus Prime.

Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker. "Do you feel as weird as I do?"

Sunstreaker nodded. "Weirder."

"So," Prowl said with a tinge of offense, "how long will this take and how well will it make him appear to be Optimus?"

"Not as long as someone who never did it before. We've done this," Sideswipe said as he glanced at Orion. "You have the basic design here in his civilian frame. It would take a close up and someone who really knew you well to tell once we get done. It'll pass inspection with most. Give us a few joors."

They began to unpack their gear and set up for a detailing the like that Orion Pax had never experienced. That it was a normal routine thing here under Prowl's timetabled supervision was one thing. That this tall gangling kid had never had more than a rudimentary care of his frame and armor in the ghetto was another.

He stepped onto a platform and began to endure not only the intense scrutiny of the twins but the disappearance of himself into the exoskeletal skin of a total stranger with his face. It would be a nerve racking three joors for Orion Pax. The only one more nervous was Prowl. It would only subside a little when Tagg and Kestrel arrived to sit and watch as well.

=0=There and abouts

They walked into the Autobot City Unified School District Central Office Tower in Metrotitan like they knew what they were doing. Passing through the desk security, they took an elevator upward to the eighteenth floor where a number of modified classrooms were located. Pausing at the doorway of Pioneer Classroom #1, Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "Let's go inside." He opened the door, then stepped in followed by Ironhide.

The class was getting things organized to do science. Glancing up toward the door, Hero burst into smiles. She got up and ran to them holding up her arms.

Ironhide bent down and picked her up whereupon she hugged his neck. **"Atar! You're home!"**

"I am," Ironhide said gruffly. "This is your classroom?"

She laughed a tiny musical sound. **"You silly!** You **know** that. You came to help me make cookies once." She smiled at him like the sun.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet who was smirking at him, then his daughter, a concept that reverberated around his processor. "I remember. I think."

He didn't.

For him, though he hadn't traveled one moment in time, that event hadn't 'happened' yet.

=0=TBC 8-24-2020


	363. Chapter 363

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 363)

=0=On a metro to another place

They sat side-by-side in a nearly empty train car heading for Terra. The morning rush was nearly over and given that most kids either took dedicated trains or buses, there was lots of room. They were chatting off line as Ironhide asked about their next stop on this weird rodeo.

:The school we're going to is called Sparkling Day School where a bunch of our kids go. We're going to see them in their classroom, then head out for Iacon where the others are: Ratchet said.

:Who again?: Ironhide asked as he opened another set of files for the newest kids.

:I'll point them out: Ratchet grinned. :So …:

:So what?: Ironhide asked.

:My point exactly: Ratchet glanced at him. :Tell me what you think so far?:

Ironhide stared at him, then the window across the train car. :I don't recognize this:

:Well, it's new after all. I'd say that you're the reason we have so many. The seven adult femmes are your idea. So are Drift and Springer. I could go on forever. The last five infants are your idea, too:

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. :You're lying:

:Nope. You like taking care of them from babyhood and when they get old enough to go to school you want another. I expect another whiny plea when Halo is ready to go to school. I know you, Ironhide: Ratchet said smugly.

:You know me, is that it?: Ironhide asked. He considered the big mech beside him. It was easy to do. The mech was stunningly good looking. He also was tough, wily and smart. He was going to have to be fast on his peds to keep ahead of whatever and whoever this was.

:I do. Don't worry. I'll try to go easy on you: Ratchet said as he stood. The train was sliding into their station so he walked to the door and when it opened, stepped off and headed out to the escalator.

Ironhide watched him, then hurried after. Up the escalator he went, then out of the station to the street. They were in Terra or so Ratchet had said. He looked around, noted the same amazing quality of everything in the busy city center, then began to beat the band after Ratchet.

The city was busy with pedestrians, traffic on the road and nearby when he looked down a wide boulevard he could see vehicles halted to allow a train to pass through the city. The sound of the train and its signal horn was amazingly homesick inducing. Ahead of them was a tower that said 'Sparkling Day School, Public School #1, Autobot City Unified School District'. Crossing a number of streets as they walked toward the tower, he could see businesses, delivery vans and a couple of mail trucks here and there leaving things off.

The gates were open, the pathway clear and the doors welcoming. Walking inside, the two took an elevator to the eleventh floor where their classroom was now that they were adding more and more academic classes for the babies. The hallway was clear of kids and their genitors but there were individuals going here and there, some of whom waved or nodded to both.

Reaching the right door, Ratchet turned to him. "Get your dad hat on, slagger. This is going to be wild." He opened the door, then walked in.

Ironhide stared at the door, then opened it to go inside as well. It closed behind them silently.

=0=The Residence

Orion Pax stood in front of a mirror staring at the new paint scheme that would help protect him while things were being sorted out. The mech before him had a flashy scheme, one that was so high end and expensive that he felt uncomfortable. He looked this way and that, examining his servos and arms as he worked out the new look that was him.

He wasn't completely the mech in the private family images all around. His finials were slightly different and he was just this much less broad and 'muscular'. His frame was big and sturdy. When the Matrix reformatted him, It didn't have much to do. This mech had been youthful and lanky, still approaching his more mature final protoform and part of that was due to his aura. His serious nature was belied by a frame that signaled to anyone who knew Cybertronians that he wasn't fully adult.

He turned to his parents who looked at him with genuine love and hopefulness. "Is this close?"

Tagg grinned. "It will do, Orion. You look handsome no matter the coloration."

Prowl nodded. "I agree." He turned to the twins. "Thank you for this."

Sideswipe who had closed his case rose with it in hand. "No problem. He's good to go."

"He's not going anywhere," Prowl said. "If he has to then he can do so more safely."

Orion glanced at his genitors. :I suppose there is no way to leave here then:

:Prowl is concerned. We will be here with you. If its possible to go out and see something of what you have wrought, then we will help facilitate it: Tagg said. He turned to the twins. "Thank you."

"Our pleasure, Tagg," Sunstreaker said as he picked up his two cases. "Call us if you need us. What's the deal with the kids?"

"Ratchet said he's going to get his kids and Ironhide's going to help, like it or not. Our kids are still a work in progress. We will let you know before school is out," Prowl said.

The twins nodded, then walked to the door and left.

They watched the two go, then the three left turned to Prowl.

Prowl stared at them, an unknowable unit, then felt slightly flustered, like an interloper who intruded on a private scene. "I have to go to The Fortress, Tagg,, for a moment. Would you and Kes be able to keep Orion company while I'm gone?"

"We have made arrangements, Prowl, for the duration of this mishap," Kestrel said. "We will be at your beck and call, you and Orion."

Prowl felt gratitude form on his face as he stared at the two. "That makes me terribly happy, Kes," he said. He glanced at Orion. "I'll be back. This is your home. You're welcome everywhere in it. Please feel at home," he said, then with a nod to the others, Prowl walked to the door to leave.

They watched him go, then Tagg turned to his son. "How are you feeling, Orion?"

"Odd. Out of place. Disjointed," Orion replied. "I do not know enough to feel very good about this yet."

"Then we can help you, son," Kes said. "Come. Let's sit and talk together."

They walked to the living room and sat down in a chair and love seat facing each other as Orion glanced around the space. "This is more than I ever imagined living in."

"This was made for you, Prowl said, by the guilds and unions. Everyone wanted you to have a fitting residence and this place was made by them. You are loved here, son," Tagg said.

Orion stared at both of them. "Yesterday, I left the apartment to go to work. I walked to the stop to wait for Deion and Jetta to come. Then I was here. I do not understand what has happened but this … this is hard to put into a context for me. I do not know how I became a Prime or created such a place."

"It was a bit longer than that, Orion, when things began to happen that led to this moment. There was so much unrest. The dock strike was the first thing that happened. You stood up for a worker and when the word went out the entire planetary commercial shipping industry went out on a wild cat strike. You were almost immediately the leader of what would become the Peace Movement overnight," Tagg said as Kestrel nodded.

"We were both very worried about you. The government had mechs follow you and you were never off their radar," Kestrel said.

"Did they harm you?" Orion asked with concern.

"They would show themselves and come around. Some of them made a habit of hanging around on the street corners near our home," Tagg said. "We drove them off and the neighborhood always warned us. When someone would come, the local mechs would gather on the street and usually it was enough to make them leave. Sometimes we would have to add incentive." He grinned. "They never came back twice."

Orion considered that. "What happened? They said that Megatronus is my enemy."

"He is an enemy to us all," Kestrel said. "He might have started out the right way but the need to have power corrupted him swiftly. He would have killed you on the spot when the Matrix chose you if there had not been others around. You were opponents from that moment onward."

"You wanted what all of us wanted, son," Tagg said. "We wanted freedom, to live in a fair society and share the wealth all of us created with our labor. They did not. It made someone like Megatron possible, the frustrated rage of the masses. It was only a matter of time before war became inevitable. It nearly drove us to extinction."

It was silent a moment, then Orion asked the biggest question on his processor from the moment this all started. "How was it possible, Atar … Ada, that anyone would follow me?"

His genitors stared at him, at his earnest youthful face, the face of their only child and deeply beloved son. Tagg leaned forward to rest a huge servo on his son's knee. "You have no idea do you what a talented and good mech you are. You always stepped up, Orion. You never weighed the right or wrong of it. When something was wrong, someone needed help or there was a thing to do, you always helped. You never complained. You never looked the other way nor did you need or ask for recognition. You did what you felt in your spark was necessary and needed. Its in your aura. Its in your example. That is why you led our people back to the light."

"The Matrix was waiting for you," Kestrel said. "It waited a long time for you."

Orion considered them both. "I am glad that you are here. I am glad that you were not on Cybertron for the worst part of it. You were safely away were you not? I would have managed that for you, right?"

Both of his genitors stared at his face, then each other. Tagg placed his servo back on Orion's knee. "We were alright. You did us proud."

Orion stared at them for a moment, then the anxiety fled deflating him a bit. "Thank Primus, then."

Tagg would talk to Prowl later on and tell him about their conversation. Prowl would be meticulous in disallowing anyone from telling about the torturous eons of suffering and loneliness that Tagg and Kestrel had spent on occupied Cybertron hiding from the Decepticons for the sake of their son.

He would succeed.

=0=Inside a classroom at the same time.

**"ADA! ATAR!"**

A tiny version of Ironhide ran to them, then halted in front of both. He struck his superman pose as he smiled a face splitting smile. His tiny peds were adorable and so was the rest of him.

"Orion," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"**ADA!"** Orion laughed loudly. **"YOU COMEDED TO ME, ORION!? I COMED WIF LOU!?"**

Ironhide who stared at his miniature doppelganger and all around poltergeist glanced at Ratchet. "What the frag."

"Stunning isn't it?" Ratchet replied. "Pick him up. He's the first one of our own."

A tiny version of Ratchet was running from across the room toward both of them.

Ironhide watched him come with amazement. "I saw their pictures but its different."

Ratchet nodded. "It is." Ratchet scooped up Praxus, then turned to Ironhide. "What do you think? I had to prank your aft to get both of them."

"I thought you said that I wanted to have more of them?" Ironhide asked.

"After these two. You were a hard helmed slagger before Hero. These two took prank wars to resolve."

"Prank wars?" Ironhide asked.

"Yep and guess what? You lost," Ratchet said smugly.

Orion patted Ironhide's face. "Atar. Lou comed to I, Orion? Lou good me? I good you? You my she?"

Ironhide stared at Orion, then grinned in spite of himself. "I lost huh?"

"Maybe," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

They would stay a while sitting on a bench watching the kids learn to count, listen to books and string beads. It would be normal for Ratchet and mind blowing for Ironhide.

=0=TBC 8-25-2020


	364. Chapter 364

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 364)

NOTE: So hung up wrangling dogs and cats. They get up in arms when it rains and they can't go out. **HERE WE GO!**

=0=There

"Where now?"

"A private school," Ratchet said with a giant smile. "That never gets old."

"What does?" Ironhide asked as he admired Ratchet's smile.

"School, first of all. School never gets old for slaggers like me. That its a private school is double," Ratchet said. He considered the needle he inserted into Ironhide from time to time to watch him crawl and decided to test the familiar stranger next to him on the train to Autobot City. "I never got to go to school."

Ironhide who knew next to zip about this mech glanced at him, then spotted the tattoo denoting Ratchet's caste rank. He considered what to say, then decided silence was the better part of discretion given his own.

Ratchet grinned. "Stunned you to silence did I? I can see it, you being high tone and all."

Ironhide frowned as his entire family's admonitions about being a 'high tone' which was a slur by the low castes against the high flooded his processor. "I was never raised to be that kind of mech."

"Your ada would slap your aft off your body and he'd be only the first one in line to do it. You have a great family," Ratchet said. "They didn't figure you bonded down with me."

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, flummoxed about how to reply to the sassy dude next to him. "My family never believed in The System."

"I know. Did you know we had to apply to the government for a waiver so that you could bond with me and that all our kids would be mid caste because of it even if you were an Elite?"

Ironhide frowned again. "I hate things like that."

Ratchet grinned, then squeezed Ironhide's big servo. "I know," he said with a chuckle. Then he rose as the train slid into the station. "Come with me, slagger. Our stop." He walked to the door, then out as he headed for the escalator.

Ironhide hurried along behind him. He did so with a grin on his face.

=0=Nearby

She stood on a stool staring into the smelter as her grandfather worked on a mixture of metals that no one else living but her other grandfather and her ada knew how to formulate. She smiled at him and her Amma Ravel who was mixing a blend of dark metal filings together as he whispered the proper prayers into the blend.

Given that they were devotees of Solus Prime, another Maker, they were unaware that She was devotees of them, too. They loved her and honored Her with every creation, thus drawing Her attention from the Other Side. With every prayer they prayed into their work, that much extra Solus gave back in kind and delight. It was a system of mutual love and respect.

Halo glanced at her Amma, then pointed a fat tiny digit at the fire in the furnace. **"AMMA! DOING!?"**

Ravel glanced up, then smiled at the baby. "Appa is very good. Appa is doing, my baby."

Halo laughed a tiny laugh, then leaned slightly forward to watch as Appa stirred the mixture which was becoming transparent as he did. It turned from a sickly yellow to a clear color almost immediately. **"APPA! YOU DOING! YOU MY SHE!"**

Tie Down laughed as he glanced down at his granddaughter. "I'm so glad, Halo. You're my she, too."

Meanwhile …

They entered the Business Plaza, then took the elevator up to the third floor which was now the exclusive domain of the Circle of Light Preparatory Academy where Prowler and most of Prime's imps attended. It had moved part of its operation from Terra, dividing the older children like Prowler from the babies and beginners who stayed behind.

Walking to the reception area, they checked in, then walked toward the door that led into the facility. It took a while to find where Prowler was but they did, then took a seat on the bench by the door. Prowler was there and he was going through a task with his little group which included Solus and Sojourner Prime.

:That little mech is Prowler and he was the smallest until he had to go to school. Then you had a fit and we have a new daughter, Halo: Ratchet said as he grinned at the baby who was helping make something with the group.

:He looks like Prowl: Ironhide said as he grinned at the baby who was trying to build while holding a teddy bear at the same time.

:Bingo. All I need for a complete set is a Prime infant: Ratchet said as Ironhide chuckled.

They would watch Prowler for a time before he saw them, then ran over for a hug.

He would get them.

=0=Up there that evening

They stood together on the balcony, Orion Pax, his genitors and Prowl listening as Prowl described the birth and growth of the spectacular urban center that surrounded their tower. Orion listened without much comment, checking a clarification now and again. They walked slowly around the terrace that ran the entire circumference of the massive apartment, a view that allowed every inch of the colony to be viewed from this height.

Kestrel held Orion's servo as they listened to Prowl explain all of it. His spark was fluttering from the effort that his son had commanded from The People as he learned things that he didn't know. No, he thought. That wasn't it. Orion had coaxed it from them, the homeless, injured, damaged civilians and soldiers who were at last in the arms of safety. It was a colossal creation borne of love and solidarity among all of them and all their various factions and points of view. Only his son could have made it happen from so many different groups and life experiences.

"That's the first satellite city center. Its Terra and the lights starting from there," Prowl said pointing to the most distant, "are the cities of Pax, Praxus and Crystal City. They were the first to house our people besides Metroplex and the Central Labor Hall which is underground and was our industrial base. We built below ground for security until the Pantheon told you that it was safe to go above. This tower and the one next door, the Medical Center were the first finished towers in the colony."

"This is amazing," Orion said.

"It is, Prowl," Tagg said. "This is a testament to all of our people."

"It is," Prowl agreed. "It just keeps growing. We only had to tent city refugees once."

"How so?" Orion asked.

"We got migrations in the 1-3 million range. We build constantly now to ensure that everyone has a home to come to," Prowl said. "That was the only time we failed and you changed the plan to make sure it was the last one."

Orion stared out at the night, then turned to Prowl. "I am sad to know it came to this."

"You did everything possible to prevent it, Orion," Prowl said firmly. "This is on Megatron and the government. You were hunted and beaten, arrested and shot at during the revolution. You put your spark on the line to prevent this and the Matrix chose you to assist you with a peaceful solution but it wasn't possible. The corruption was too wide spread and deep. This just became inevitable."

"The war on Cybertron … how badly did it go?" Orion asked as he internally steeled himself for the answer.

Prowl considered that, then opted for the truth because Prowl was Prowl. "It was a near extinction event."

Orion looked sucker punched, then gazed out at the colony. "They still find purpose in me?"

Prowl felt himself flash with emotion. "Optimus … you were the **only** thing between total annihilation and the possibility of our species surviving. Put the blame where it lies. If you **hadn't **been our leader then I shudder to consider how awful it would've been. It would've meant the end of our species."

Orion stared at him, then glanced at his genitors who nodded silently. "I ..." He looked out again at the beautiful lights of the colony. "I wish to be useful in the time it takes to solve this problem. I do not wish to hide away. Let me be useful."

Prowl glanced at Tagg and Kes, then Orion. "I don't know how that will go. You're close but there's differences."

"Subtle ones," Tagg said as he considered his son. "Orion, you would have to be very careful and use your regnal name. They expect you to be their leader in the fashion of our people."

Prowl nodded. "Our people hold to the monarchy. They would give you the courtesies and you would have to hold to them."

"I will take guidance from you, Prowl, then. I wish to be of service," the big kid said.

"You read as young, Optimus," Prowl said. "I don't know how to disguise that."

"I will attempt to be … older," Orion said with a slight grin. He stared at Prowl. "I can only assume that you will be my guide through this. I would not be happy to stay hidden. We do not know how long it will be before a solution and I wish to be of service."

Prowl shook his helm. "You're the glue that holds us together. There would **be **no 'us' without you. You're our pearl of great price. You're the only one of us that's not expendable."

"I would never argue with that," Kestrel said as he squeezed his son's servo.

Orion squeezed it back. "I do not know what I could do but I would offer myself into service just the same."

Prowl stared at him, the mech he'd waited all his life for, then nodded. "We accept."

They spent a joor continuing to look at the colony as Prowl filled 'Optimus' in on his domain here on this, just one of his empire's colony worlds.

=0=Later that night

It had been a wild aft evening with the kids home with the old folks. A stop over at the Intermediate School had been an optic opening experience as Ironhide took in his nine, count them, nine gigantic sons. The ride back to town had been a lively conversation off line between himself and Ratchet.

Ironhide considered the big mech beside him. He was amazingly beautiful, fun, hard helmed, unafraid and good company. It was almost overwhelming to see the extent of the life they'd built together but it had to be true. Everyone recognized him even if they were all strangers to him. The kids were great. The enigma sitting next to him was very easy on the optics and good company. He didn't seem a bit afraid of what was happening even as it churned his own tanks.

It was good that his own family was here even though they read a lot older.

Dinner had been crowded. Family had come, adult kids and everyone else it seemed, bringing food and beer. He'd met his great, great uncles, Sun and Jack as well as getting to hold his grandchildren.

Grandchildren.

Appa.

He was an Appa … what the frag?!

Now everyone was gone and they were sitting in the living room watching a monster truck rally with the sound down. The kids were in bed, the cow and cat were curled up by the window and the food he was eating, chocolate covered popcorn was one for the ages.

He glanced at Ratchet. "Is it always this way?"

"Nope," Ratchet said. "Most of the time its worse. We have a lot of bachelors that like to hang out. By the way, one of them is Old Hercy."

Ironhide glanced at him. "Hercy is here?"

"Almost anyone who is anyone is here," Ratchet said. "Keep up, Ironhide."

Ironhide smirked at him. "Okay, slagger."

It was on.

=0=TBC 8-27-2020

NOTE: I read somewhere that the Primes are a monarchy of sorts and that the name they take is their regnal name. I will try and locate that citation and post it when I do.

:D:D:D


	365. Chapter 365

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 365)

This was supposed to go out last night. :(

**HERE WE GO!**

=0=The next morning

"You ready?"

Ironhide glanced at him as he held the reins of his children's harnesses. "You tell me."

Ratchet dazzled him with a smile. "I will." He glanced at the kids standing all around. "Head 'em up, little doggies."

The kids laughed loudly and began to waddle to the doorway. The big kids picked them up, then headed out with Sunspot in arms and Spot jumping around behind them.

A cow and cat watched them all go, then walked to the window to sun themselves. All was right in their world.

The walk to the street was chatty, noisy and slow as they reached the group of mechs and a femme or two who had kids going to school on buses. Hero hugged Fireball, then was placed on the ground. She smiled up at everyone, then self consciously walked to the cab stand to place her call. Ammas and Appas, an ada, siblings and a slightly overwhelmed atar watched her as she did. She skippity-hopped back to them. **"I CALLED MY RIDE!"**

"You did, Missy," Blackjack said with a chuckle.

A cab slid up, she climbed in, then waved until out of sight.

"Does she do that herself?" Ironhide asked. "Ride to school alone? Its in the Metro Districts."

Blackjack nodded. "She does. Little femme is amazing."

A bus slid up and the big kids boarded along with Sunspot and Spot. A lot of waving and hugs were had before they pulled off in time for two other buses to stop at the sign. All of the tiny kids but Prowler were fed aboard. Halo watched them go, then leaned back into Ratchet's arms. Buses came and buses went leaving only Halo behind.

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide, then held out Halo. "Your dollie, slagger."

Ironhide took her, then frowned. "What do I do here?"

"You carry her around, talk to her, have cookies, smuggle her to Cybertron-" Alor said before he interrupted her.

"Take her to the war zone?" Ironhide asked with surprise.

"Yes, you menace to society," Blackjack said. "Come on. We have a meeting at The Fortress." Blackjack and Alor stepped off and the others followed.

Ratchet smiled at Ironhide, then began to follow as well.

Ironhide watched them go, then glanced at the baby sitting on his servo. She smiled brilliantly at him. He grinned back, then hustled to follow.

=0=At The Fortress

They stepped out of a cab, Orion and his genitors along with Prowl. It was a rushed walk into the building with a nod and wave to the oldsters and those in the Rec Room. Entering the Operational Center of The Fortress, Orion slowed as he glanced around to take in all of the sights before him. He didn't know how 99% of them worked nor what to do if he had to make decisions. His ada held his servo as they lingered their way to the command table in the far end of the vastness that was their command center.

When they reached it, Orion glanced around taking in the room. Then he turned to Prowl.

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" Prowl said gently as he pulled out a chair.

All of them did, then it was silent a moment.

:This is your domain, Orion. Here's where you command and serve your empire. This is the home ground of our reclamation and the command central of all the various places and instruments that are part and parcel of your power: Prowl said.

Orion stared at him with a rising sense of dread. :I do not know what they all entail. I have no memory of this place. I do remember entering the command center of Kaon once to halt a … an action against the poor in the Wilderness. It did not go well:

Prowl nodded. :I remember:

At that moment Ironhide and Ratchet walked in heading for the table where they took chairs. Sitting down, Ironhide reticently, they stared at each other.

:I … this place: Ironhide managed.

Ratchet nodded. :Ground Zero for the empire:

:Orion has no memory of this place but its before his time: Kes said as he squeezed Orion's servo.

Orion squeezed back.

:Temporary: Ratchet replied. :Its all temporary: He stared at Orion. "You're amazingly similar to yourself now: He glanced at Prowl. :I was thinking … to make the impression perfect, what about Pretender gear for Orion?:

Prowl stared at Ratchet, then sagged slightly. :I forgot about that: He glanced at Orion. :We have supplementary gear, a small box with an enhanced power supply accessory that we all bear now, all of the special ops, our soldiers and the senior Autobots that allows us to be able to transform to specifications we could never do before including organic beings. It involves a lot of safe tech and displacement of mass into subspace if we go smaller than our own size and density. Its incredibly safe and useful. If you wore it you could transform your appearance to that of Optimus without anyone ever seeing any difference:

Kes glanced at Tagg who glanced at Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded to both. :Orion doesn't have it because he hasn't become Optimus Prime yet. We can install it and it'll be an exceptionally safe and useful asset to him:

Kes and Tagg turned to Orion and they had a conversation off line. Tagg asked Ratchet to clarify a few things, then Orion looked at Prowl. :I wish to serve our people however I can. If you say its safe and will be useful, then I will accept:

Prowl sat back with visible relief on his face. He glanced at Ratchet, then rose. :Let's adjourn to your office then: When the others were all standing, he led the way to the door to the hallway nearby where they disappeared from view.

=0=A half hour later

Wheeljack and Perceptor walked out heading back for Sciences. They were just back from the surveillance point where they were monitoring a very slowly drifting, apparently sentient cloud with a half dozen science vessels and several ships of war including The Salton Sea. They'd fitted Orion, helped him assimilate both the tech and extremely detailed images of himself as Prime. When they were activated, standing before them was a picture perfect facsimile of Optimus Prime himself.

Everyone watched the two leave, then turned to Orion who was staring at his own servos. He glanced at his genitors who nodded warmly to him.

"You look like your handsome self, son," Kestrel said. "You grew into such a handsome and fine mech. You remind me of your Appa Sirius."

Orion glanced at him. "Where **is **Appa? And the others?"

Kestrel glanced at Tagg.

Tagg gutted up. "They're still being searched for," though he knew they were long at the Matrix. "We find our people everyday because you prioritized it. We expect all of them to walk though a bridge any orn now, we have so many found."

"You do not know?" Orion asked.

"We don't have everyone's names, Orion," Prowl said. "We go to the discovered areas and bring our people back, sometimes millions. That's how I got my family back. You can never give up hope because its a surprise every orn."

It was silent a moment, then Orion nodded. "Very well."

"I think you need to see yourself in a full length mirror. Its not often that the Messiah of our people is so handsome," Ratchet said brightly. "Follow me."

They walked out of the hallway down to a small med station at the end of the corridor. Entering, Ratchet opened a closet door to reveal a full length mirror.

Orion who was walking toward it slowed, then stopped as he stared at himself in the reflection. It was silent for some time as he looked himself over, then turned slightly to see his back. He glanced at his genitors, then Prowl and Ratchet. "This is how I look?"

Everyone nodded.

"Handsome slagger, you are," Ratchet said.

Orion grinned slightly, then looked at Ratchet. "If you say so."

"Everyone does," Prowl said proudly.

He stared at Prowl, then grinned faintly again. "What do we do now? I am here to help."

It was silent a moment as they took his words in, then Prowl glanced around. "I'll show you what you do and how you do it. Just in case something comes up, you can know more what you did and how you would do it usually."

Orion glanced around, then nodded to Prowl. "I would like to know all of this."

Prowl looked visibly relieved. "Let's go then, shall we?"

Orion followed Prowl along with Kestrel and Tagg.

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide, then the door. "Well … what do you want to do, slagger? We have the orn off."

Ironhide stared at Ratchet, then glanced around. "So … what do you do for fun around here?"

Ratchet smirked. "You up to it?"

Ironhide smirked back. "Born to it."

At that moment, Sun and Jack followed by Hard Drive, Raptor, Steiner and Flint walked into the room.** "THERE YOU ARE!" **Sun said with a giant smile. He slapped Ironhide on the back nearly capsizing him. **"COME ON!"**

Ratchet smirked. "Need company?"

"Always," Jack said with a chuckle. "Let's go see if infant here has it."

"**HAS WHAT!?" **Ironhide asked with a frown as he rubbed his shoulder.

"What it takes, infant," Hardie said with a chuckle. "We have a pilot waiting and an entourage. Get the lead out, Ironhide," he said as he turned to go.

The others followed as Ratchet and Ironhide watched them go.

Then Ratchet grinned at Ironhide. "Get the lead out, Ironhide," he said as he followed the others.

Ironhide watched him go, then grinned. "If you say so, slagger," he said as he walked out with them.

=0=Out in the Ops Center

The four of them sat at the command table as Prowl explained all of the instruments there that were tools for all of them to use. He explained the stations around the room where the day crew worked obliviously to the drama playing nearby. The place was a revelation for Orion as he learned what was what in the command center of what was his empire.

News flowed in and Orion saw it arrive, filling lines of text on datapads and screens everywhere around them. He absorbed it faster than he thought he would, so detailed and daunting it seemed. It would take half the afternoon for him to see how it all worked.

=0=The Airfield

They walked out, a raucous group of good natured individuals on their way to wherever they were going. Ironhide didn't know. It was going to be fun because of the mechs he was with. Experience told him that. They were the center of his universe and always were. Sun and Jack were cherries on the top of the Celebration cake.

They walked to the shuttle, then boarded. Walking to the back to sit, Ironhide slowed to a halt. "Hercy."

"Ironhide. 'Bout time you got here." Hercy grinned. "You know everyone?"

Ironhide looked around. Most of them were family but there was a familiar face with Hercy. "Kup. How are ya."

"Fine as frog's hair," Kup said.

"What?" Ironhide asked as he sat down next to Kup.

"Human wisdom," Kup said as the shuttle began to lift off.

"Who are humans?" Ironhide asked before he was buried in ridicule and laughter.

A joor later …

They were walking along the track heading toward a pile of rubble nearby. Ironhide was following Ratchet with a grim expression on his face. The sights around him was astonishing as he walked through the destruction of the world. The camps were a revelation and the grit of the people uplifting.

His family was showing him something, the ruination of their world and the incredible resilience of their resurrection. The rain had fallen and the path was slippery. He trudged along with the joking group of his most intimate and revered associations. The only stumbling point in the picture was the ravishing stranger who was playing him like a fiddle.

=0=TBC 8-29-2020

ESL

reticent: (reh-tih-cent) slowly, hesitantly, not boldly

gutting up: to gut up is to do something difficult as in this case lying to his son about his appas and ammas. It was done to protect him by his genitors.


	366. Chapter 366

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 366)

=0=Cybertron

They sat on a hill of broken stones on a dusty plain that once was a rural area. In the distance there were mountains, sandy colored and broken in their skyline, jagged and pure appearing. This was a large area of preserved land where animals and plants lived and grew in profusion. Some of the rarest plants on Cybertron were here, desert-like spiky bushes and tubular shapes that one might match up with cacti on Earth. They didn't match them in appearance, particularly, but they were desert plants and needed little to no tending.

Lunch was served, a meal from a food box that each got from the galley of the shuttle. It was dark overhead and the stars were vast and far away. The desert was cast with the shadows of who knew what, though this area had not borne the brunt of war. It was one of the few lucky places on the vast semi-organic world of Cybertron that could boast such a blessing.

"You don't have much to say, infant," Raptor said to Ironhide who was eating his food, though he had no idea what it was.

Ironhide glanced at his grandfather. "There's little to say. It is what it is."

"Its hard to take," Raptor agreed as the others murmured. "This is safe though. I think it'll do better and be more profuse when there's light again. It always was nice here at night but its always night now."

"I hate it," Ironhide agreed. "This is so sad to me."

"We'll make it better," Hard Drive said. "You were at the Citadel hospital? Is that the memory before this happened?"

Ironhide glanced at him, then thought a moment. "I was headed that way. Someone told me about a good looking slagger who was a doctor there."

Raptor grinned. "Did you wear your cape?"

Ironhide grinned. "I did. I cut a wide swath, I'll tell you. I was going to swagger in and have my knee assembly checked."

Laughter greeted that.

"I remember when Ratchet got assigned to the Army Med Center. I heard some really good looking mech with a good right cross was there who could fix anything. Someone told me that he was the only son of the mechs who operated RTR Tools," Raptor replied. "That alone was worth a look-see."

"I heard that, too. I was walking toward the Center when I ended up on the deck of the ship," Ironhide said with a frown. "I don't remember any of this or most of what's going on."

"It hasn't happened to you yet," Ratchet said. He'd been listening to the conversation with amusement. He was well aware of how his looks were greeted by Cybertronians. He was way the hell over at that end of the appearance scale, though the humans would live a zillion vorns and never get it. "Otherwise, you would remember." He grinned and preened slightly. "I'm rather unforgettable. Or so all my mechs say."

Ironhide glanced at him, then smirked. "Is that so, slagger? Apparently I landed ya."

"You did. After The Audition," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"Audition?" Steiner asked with delight. "Do tell."

"Why, Steiner," Ratchet said as he blinked his optical ridges like a debutant. "I never frag and tell."

**HUGE** laughter greeted that.

Ironhide stared at the good looking enigma sitting nearby with a smirk. "Audition?"

"If you were old enough I'd tell you, Ironhide, but something tells me you're a bit of a sub adult yet. You might not be mech enough to handle it," Ratchet said with a smug grin.

**HUGE** laughter, mockery and amusement greeted that remark.

Raptor glanced at his grandson. "Yeah, Ironhide, ya big baby. You might not be mech enough."

Everyone of the mechs grinned at Ironhide as he frowned back at them. He glanced at Ratchet. "I doubt that. Seriously."

The laughter could be heard for miles.

=0=Ops Center

Orion Pax aka Optimus Prime sat in the Center at the command desk talking off line with Prowl as his genitors sat nearby reading textbooks. He was over the moon that they were getting the education they always yearned for and having a great life. He was going to their apartment shortly to have lunch while Prowl did a number of things that needed attention.

He was told they worked together like a well oiled machine, no pun intended. The precision they brought to their work was almost unconscious, he and Prowl, they meshed so well together. He considered that, then the handsome mech working furiously on a number of data pads. Prowl was indeed handsome and seemed intensely devoted to him. It was strange in the extreme that he didn't know why.

He'd seen the images of the children, learned about them and to some strange degree wanted to see them. Whether that was possible, he would leave to Prowl. He would know best.

Their home was cosmic in its magnificence and so patently different from his experience it had been almost mind wrenching. He'd sat by the pool the night before staring out at the stars in the sky beyond. It was dark and they were many. The pool and all the other amenities had been put there by the guilds, unions and construction teams that had built the tower. Prowl had said to him that he was loved, respected and admired by his people, that he was the best Prime ever in their history and that he was a gifted mech in endless ways.

It felt like they were talking about someone else.

He was smart, this he knew. He was brave and courageous. He'd stepped into problems without fear for himself. For others, he had that. But he tried to live up to the ideals of his family and be the mech they raised him to be. Apparently, it had paid off. He was here on a world in a colony he'd devised, had a great affectionate bond, amazing children living in an amazing home and his genitors were also here enjoying life with him.

Oh and he was the Prime of the Cybertronian Empire.

He never in his wildest dreams ever had even the smallest flicker that such things could come to be. But they had.

:Is there anything that I can do for you to help you, Prowl: he asked.

Prowl glanced up, transfixing on the kind handsome face of the only mech who knew all his secrets, flaws and foibles, yet still loved him perfectly. :I'm almost done. Then we can go to your office and work on things together. There's much you can do and it'll help you with getting to know more about this place and your role: Prowl sat back. :You play on a football team:

Orion stared at him silently a moment, then sat back as well. :I do?:

Prowl nodded. :You do. You lead it. The Crater Comets. You're very skilled as a sportsman. Your team in another sport won the first world championship. Basketball, its called:

Prime considered that. :I will rely on you to tell me such things. I have no memory:

Prowl grinned very faintly. :I will remember for you: He leaned forward to place a servo gently on Orion's. :Don't worry or be afraid. I'll make sure that you're safe and that this gets resolved:

Orion nodded. :I believe that. I just … all of this is strange. The children …:

Prowl leaned closer. :If you believe you need to see them I'll arrange it:

Orion considered that. :I believe they should return to their home. It will be best for them to do so. Or am I wrong?:

Prowl squeezed Orion's giant servo. :No. The best times are when we're all home and the doors are closed:

Orion nodded. "Then that would be a good thing."

Prowl stared at Orion as if to see the mech that was the center of his world in the generated face of the youngster sitting before him. :Anytime with you, for all of us, is a good thing:

Orion stared at Prowl a moment, then squeezed his servo. :Then I will wait for you:

Prowl sat back, then glanced at his work. "Give me a moment, then we can go to the office."

Prowl would hurry.

Orion would wait, studying the familiar stranger as he rushed through his unknowable projects. Then they would go to his office and spend three joors going over things that needed his attention. He would be asked by Prowl what he thought about the issues at hand, reflect, then answer them with reasoned responses.

It would, and not, surprise Prowl that all of Orion's suggestions were good, useful and reasonable. He would implement them the same way he would if things were normal. He would also marvel that the big youngster sitting with him was as intelligent, intuitive and capable when a kid as he was as an experienced adult. It would make him feel a bit better about the whole thing that he was.

=0=Cybertron

They walked along the trail through piles of rocks. The broken infrastructure and debris of the bombed out buildings was gone, lifted away by the Pantheon and Primus during the visit Prime had taken no so long ago with Them. It made things infinitely easier and less disturbing to those stuck here or working on the problems. They paused by a seam that was part of the metallic configuration of Primus Himself.

Hard Drive turned to his great, great grandson. "This was rent and torn not so long ago. It was fixed by Primus Himself. Prime was given a dispensation, if you will. If this hadn't been given an assist we'd have to take literally maybe a year to get the deep down destruction repaired before working on the surface part.

"This was filled with oil, water, energon and chemicals from the district here that had washed in during the acid rain that we no longer have. Sciences is studying the climate and weather systems. We're thinking we got an assist with them, too," Hardie concluded.

"There were a lot of buildings and a midsize city here," Ironhide said.

Raptor nodded. "There was one here but it got obliterated. Bombs in the district warehouses here ruptured the planetary surface and the gash that split open ran for 359 miles in both directions. It was murky, dangerous and nearly impossible for us to fix safely. We caught a break."

"What about the locals? This had a lot of population," Ironhide asked.

They stared at him silently, then Hercy pointed to an area with three huge mounds. Mounted on the top of each was a burning flame in a silver dish of some size. "They're over there," he said quietly. "We dug them out. We have millions to go but when we find them we try to figure out who they were for their families and we put them into decent graves, all of them together. They lived together, they died together, now they rest in a decent peace together."

Ironhide stared at the mounds, huge mounds covering a lot of ground. He looked sucker punched. "How many here?"

Hardie knew. He glanced at his grandson. "Each of those graves encompasses fifteen thousand individuals. We have them everywhere. The priests help with it to give them a respectful finish but … what can you say?"

"Megatron did this?" Ironhide asked.

"He began it, did the biggest part of the destruction but it was inevitable the moment we forgot to be one unity. There's no winners in war. You just get to be king of the hill," Sun said nodding toward the mounds. "We fought three oppressions trying to end slavery among our people. We never got a chance to figure things out. There was always someone who wanted everything. But what do you have when you get it? Unless you understand the concept of others, you die alone."

Ironhide stared at the mounds, then his solemn family, mentors and other mechs he knew somewhat or not at all, though all of them were good friends normally. "How did it come to this?"

"Simple, infant," Hercy said. "This is what happens in an absence of love. This is bitter fruit. This can never happen again but somehow it always seems to. Some never have the capacity to think things through to the end."

"Where's Megatron?" Ironhide asked emotionally.

"Out trying to collect allies. Out killing an alien empire as vast at grains of sand on a beach, one that's as big a predator as he is," Ratchet said. "Someday he'll come back and all of us will be ready for him."

Ironhide stared at Ratchet. "I hope so. Count me in."

Ratchet grinned. "Why, Ironhide … you give me tingles."

Huge laughter greeted that as Ironhide grinned at Ratchet. "Maybe you need a tune up."

"You volunteering?" Ratchet asked as he batted his optical ridges.

Oo's and ah's greeted that as Ironhide stepped back a step. He grinned at Ratchet. "You better be careful what you ask for, slagger."

"Oh, Ironhide," Ratchet said as he rose to go. "Hurt me. Hurt me."

Laughter and rude remarks greeted that as everyone rose to follow.

Ironhide came last with a grin on his face. / … slaggers .../

=0=TBC 8-30-2020

LEONESS: You are right. :D:D:D 

NOTES

Leoness: Ratchet is, isn't he? LOL! Never keep a good mech down.


	367. Chapter 367

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy With Kids (dd7 367)

=0=The orn flows like water …

Ratchet walked along the path followed by Ironhide, Steiner, Sun, Flint and Jack. The others were ahead breaking trail so to speak which was true given they were knee deep in snow and ice. Some of it was still black from the war, stained seemingly forever by the drifting clouds of death and soot that had floated around the planet for years after the fires were out. It had settled at the poles, a terrible reminder of bot violence and the lasting spark crushing pain of hatred and war.

Ironhide was built for anything and everything but always found snow to be a bitch. His family had loved throwing him out into the soft piles of snow when they were around it, delighting in watching him trudge his way back to whatever deck or hatch they were waiting on, pointing out his progress and encouraging him before tossing him back out again.

He'd enjoyed it, there were cookies and treats to be had after the play but even so, he found deep snow and ice not his 'thing'. By the time they reached the place they were going he was usually fed up and ready for his cookies.

Including now.

"Well, here we are," Raptor said as he turned to his one and only grandson. That is, until Scout. The Other One™. "Sit-rep, infant."

Everyone waited for him, staring at him with amusement as he blinked, then gazed around. All of them were his heroes, his mentors and dearest deepest delight, though he'd grown to disguise as much as he could over the vorns given their rather free ranging habit of taking liberties with him. There was never a moment among them when there wasn't something to learn amongst the fun and laughter.

"Uh, it looks like the Pit here," Ironhide said glancing around. "It also looks like it hasn't snowed in ages."

"It hasn't. Why?" Hardie asked as he grinned at the very epicenter of their family's delight, the only grandson they expected to get from Blackjack and Alie, the little black armored mini-me that reminded them of the tiny grandson 'Jack once was, too.

Until Scout made it two. The little muffin.

Ironhide stared at the great grandfather that he revered. Hardie always was getting him to think broader and deeper than he usually wanted. Football and goofing with friends was always just that much farther away when his Appa wanted to make a point. Ironhide glanced around again. "The weather system has stopped."

"Close," Hardie said.

Ironhide glanced at the blackened snow, though there were some patches where it was cleaner, thus, snow had fallen but not much and not well. "Its changed. It isn't predictable anymore or its weaker."

"Close enough," Hardie said as the others 'golf clapped' their approval.

Ironhide frowned at them.

They smiled at him in deeper delight.

"What we have here is a decimated ecosystem where the weather does what it can and will in its feeble decline. When no one cares, that doesn't mean things stop to wait for everyone to catch up. The ecology of this planet is smashed and disrupted. All isn't lost, though. It doesn't take much to make things better. You just have to care and act," Hardie replied. "We have, thus, a bit more snow now than has fallen in literally thousands of vorns."

There was snow here and there and the mountains in the distance were white with it.

"The humans have the same problem. They despair that their hubris is too much to overcome but it won't be hard or take long. All they have to do is want it and change," Ratchet said. "They're a lot like us but without the level of savageness of our wars or their scale, the completely blinkered lack of vision and morality of our leadership then, the spark crushing depth of disdain for others, the monumental levels of greed that we attained, the depravity of indifference that we reached … almost, anyway, but not quite. I'm still pulling for them, the slaggers."

"Those are the organics one planet over? The shrimps I see around?" Ironhide said with the Tact of Youth™.

"Good thing you're not the diplomat," Ratchet said as he stepped into Ironhide's personal space. He looked up at him with smoky optics, something that he could tell registered on all the places in Ironhide that he was aiming for.

He was a doctor after all.

"You're a diplomat, too? I thought you were a medic." Ironhide caught the subtext smoldering in front of him and filed it in his secret stash that would grow into a vast library of such moments over the vorns and eons of their Dance of Doom™ aka bond.

"Oh, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile that struck home immediately with the big Autobot. "I'm the diplomat, the doctor, the all around keeper of your aft."

"Is that so?" he asked as he stepped just a smidge closer.

"You have** no **idea," Ratchet purred as he leaned in just that much closer. He was surveilling the big lug without his notice, using his secret equipment that always kept him zoned in on the mechs around him. You never knew when one would bust a mainspring and flip out.

It was silent and heavy as Ironhide struggled in his helm over his next move. This was something deeper and more feral than he was used to and the mech before him was supposed to be his bond. He was, actually, but it was new. It would be like someone out of the blue telling you that you were the Queen of Sheba. You might like th idea of a crown but it was still disconcerting.

He liked** this** 'crown'. He liked it a lot. He felt the tinglies going here and there as they stood off each other. He also noticed the crowd of mechs gawking at him with big sappy grins, then stepped back. "Slagger."

Ratchet stepped back, too. "Putty in my servos, Ironhide. Just know that."

"You never won a battle, Ironhide. You're bonded with the Prankster King of the Autobot Army," Raptor said. "You lucky slagger, you."

Ironhide grinned in spite of himself. "If you **say** so."

"I'll take him off your hands, ingrate," Hercy said with a grin.

Several others answered in a mocking chorus.

Ironhide smirked at them. "Get back to me later. Right now, we're still on a temporary trial run."

"The **FRAG** you are. I told you early one. I'm **not **raising our 57 children by myself, slagger," Ratchet said. Then he bent down, made a snowball and obliterated Ironhide in the face before he could react.

The fight began in earnest. Ironhide would get ten times the snowballs as everyone else.

The slagger.

=0=Later that afternoon on Mars

They walked from the office heading for lunch. Orion had wanted to see the effort expended in his name and under his rule. The colony was like a present and he wanted to open as much as he could. They compromised by using cabs.

Tagg sat across from his son and Prowl, alongside Kestrel who was making conversation because he was that sweet and concerned. Tagg stared at Prowl. He looked less tense but there was a wary need to protect Orion that was interesting to watch. Prowl was a hard nut to crack but he gave himself to the two of them, he and Kes, because he was so grateful for Orion and because he loved them.

It wasn't an easy thing for Prowl to love, he thought. Prowl was high caste, extremely high and they never seemed to know how to feel openly in Tagg's experience. Prowl was Orion's second at the time of his accession and they had come to know him as well as they could when living in The Residence with their son. Orion had wanted it for them so they accepted to take the burden back from him about their safety. There were dinners and planning sessions held in the office of The Residence where Orion and Prowl had worked together.

Kestrel saw it first, deducing the feelings that Prowl had for their son. He held them close to the vest but it was obvious even to him that Prowl had romantic feelings for Orion. Given the closeness of their family and their understanding of their son, a thing still growing and expanding even now, they knew Orion had the same. They also knew he would never act on it and it was futile to bring up. They would wait for him to do that instead.

They would wait forever, it seemed.

They respected Prowl for his care of their son. They loved him because he was kind and good, both to them and their son. They loved him as the ada of their grandchildren, something all three in their family never expected. Orion was Prime. It was a lonely solitary life without the hope of love and family. No Prime had ever bonded and there were no Primal children until these, their beloved grandchildren.

Prowl had been the carrier. It was a big thing for the mech with a reputation among many as hardened, tough, seemingly humorless and rather machine-like. It was an intimate role for such a mech but he had taken to it with gratitude. It was clear to both of them, he and Kes, that there was nothing too big, small, dangerous, difficult or unlikely for Prowl that he wouldn't do for and because of Orion. He'd created a family and a home for their son that had made him happy.

Orion was a father because of Prowl. He had a home life that was deeply fulfilling to him because of Prowl. Orion had love, real fulfilling love at last. He was all he wanted to be … a mech who made a difference, one who could help their people reach their best and have the private life he never hoped to gain as well.

All of it was because of Prowl.

And Ratchet.

Tagg grinned at the story that they'd pieced together from comments and conversation. His son was a great and glorious being but suave was not a thing for him. Tagg watched Prowl gently explain things to Orion who listened carefully. Both of them were meant for each other.

They arrived at The Pit Stop and climbed out.

Prowl turned to the three of them. "I think you'll like this place, Orion. We come here a lot with the children."

Orion nodded, then hesitated before speaking. "If you feel the children will benefit from being home again, I will endeavor to do my part with them."

Prowl stared at him, then grinned slightly. "That won't be hard for you. You are an amazing father." He glanced at the door, then stepped toward it. The three followed him inside.

=0=On a ship heading for somewhere else

Ratchet sat next to Ironhide grinned at a story Raptor was telling about how Ironhide was the cutest little mech that ever lived and how they all took turns showing him the 'wily ways of the Autobot'. He felt Ironhide's amusement beside him. :So, you were a spoiled little slagger from separation?:

Ironhide glanced out of the corner of his optic at the wily bot staring at his grandfather. Taking a moment to admire Ratchet's profile, he grinned slightly. :I was their little mech. I sort of fell into it:

:I noticed: Ratchet replied. Then he grinned. :You sort of got what you wanted then?:

Ironhide who didn't have a clue about The Game™ all the low caste Autobots played amongst each other over the class barriers that led to their near extinction bit the bait. :I stood there and they filled my hand:

Ratchet considered that. :Must have been nice. Must have been nice to get whatever you pointed at:

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet with a slight frown. :I wasn't spoiled:

:Neither was I: Ratchet began. "It must have been nice to give Ironhide all that he ever wanted. Must have been nice."

Springer grinned. He loved this game though he was never going to win it.

Drift nodded. "I didn't get nothing down at the dump."

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "Drift grew up in a cast off container box at the dump in Kaon. It sort of spoils you but not in the same way."

Ironhide frowned at Ratchet. He didn't know about the game or he would have shut his pie hole. "I wasn't spoiled."

Everyone glanced at his elders.

Raptor grinned. "He didn't ask for it but he never said no."

Ironhide frowned at his grandpa.

"I never got anything handed to me. We didn't even have a door on our container," Drift said as he sat back to slag his 'dad'. "Sort of let the wind blow in."

"Did it?" Springer asked.

Drift nodded. "Wasn't all bad. Sometimes something good would fly in."

"What sort of thing?" Sideswipe asked as he grinned at Drift.

"I lived in a dump. Let your processor wander," Drift said with a chuckle.

"What the frag? You really lived in a container box at the dump in Kaon?" Ironhide asked.

None too wisely.

It was on.

Drift nodded, then glanced at Springer. "A dump in a dump."

Springer felt the futility of the game grab him by his bearings. "I … I didn't live in a dump. I lived over our store, though. Does that help?"

"Nope." -everyone there.

Raptor sat back with his arms crossed over his chassis. Everyone else did as well among the elders of Ironhide's family. :I love this game:

The elders nodded. They did, too.

=0=TBC 8-31-2020

NOTES:

leoness chapter 365 . Aug 29

*chuckles* ratchet is re-wooing ironhide all over again.

ME: HE IS! Its fun to write this arc. It might not be the longest arc we have but its going to be fun and have consequences. I'm planting seeds now. ;)

Guest chapter 361 . Aug 24

When Autobot city was just starting and they had the TF Prime shows in the cinema, it was said that Prowl took pictures from that Optimus, because he looked so young and he didn't have any. Well, now he can take plenty…

ME: LOL! I forgot about that. He does now, Our Prowl.

Optimus sounds nice, whatever his age.

ME: HE's a good guy and I don't think films and such show that side enough. He's just born to be good.

Curious to see where you are taking the story from here. Thanks for writing it for us.

ME: You are most welcome. :D:D:D

What Lies Beyond chapter 358 . Aug 21

Holy crap! I forget to read for a week and THIS happens?!

ME: BWAHAHA! YOU SNOOZE! YOU LOSE!

I honestly cannot wait to see how this situation unfolds-there's so much to unpack here that I don't know where to begin. It almost feels, at the moment, like a cross between the Orion Pax arc of TF Prime and the Star Trek fic 'Insontis'... (Excellent fic, btw. Highly recommend if you haven't already read it.)

ME: I agree. Its interesting to see what these guys will do with a personal crisis given their positions in the leadership. I love this and I'm going to check out the fic. Thank you. Some of the best stories I ever read are recommendations. :D:D

I don't recall quite which chapter it was, but there was a reference to the Dead Zone and what might exist there... My mind jumped to a certain terrifying winged DW monster. I know you probably weren't planning on incorporating that franchise, but if you do I really hope they don't show up!

ME: The dead zone is such a complex thing I'm sort of putting it off mentioning beyond a word or two until I fully understand it. I'm still struggling with Headmasters and some of this stuff. LOL! Empress Kumquat on Youtube is a good sorter outer. :D

Disturbed's cover of 'The Sound of Silence' is amazing. Truly, one of the most haunting songs I've heard.

ME: Its glorious and lifts the soul. HUGS my darling!

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul chapter 358 . Aug 21

I think I am overtired, but I am really sad about this situation. Poor Ironhide and Optimus, they must be so confused, and poor Ratchet and Prowl... I am highly interested in seeing where this new arc is going to go, and how they are going to try and sort it out, so I am awaiting the next chapter.

Ta, Lisa

ME: This is going to take a bit of time but its going to allow me to tell more about their backstory and things before they became Autobots. HUGS, darling. I'm the original pollyanna. I don't kill or torture my characters. Much. :D:D I always try to have a good purpose for everything. Ta back, Lisa honey. :D

leoness chapter 358 . Aug 21

disturbed's sound of silence is one of my favorite songs.

ME: Those guys are great. That song soothes something I didn't know needed it. HUGS!

and this arc is anxiety inducing!

ME: BWAHAHAHA! SUCCESS! :D

Shad0wShift3r chapter 356 . Aug 19

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! NOOOOOO! I need moreeeee

ME: ON IT, MY DARLING! :D:D:D

optimus prime101 chapter 356 . Aug 19

What is happing did the one do that?

ME: Maybe. Maybe not. ;)

DreamChaser99 chapter 356 . Aug 19

Ahh! The suspense is going to kill me! Just when everything was going good ... BAM, something happens!

ME: I think someone pressed the life sucks button. :D More to come, darling. HUGS!

optimus prime101 chapter 355 . Aug 18

Oh my gosh put up another chapter please i want to read what happens is that is that the one?

ME: Tippy tapping day and night, my darling. :D

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul chapter 355 . Aug 17

Ah jeez... what is going on now?

ME: I would have to write a book to explain it. Oh, wait … :D:D:D:D:D HUGS!

leoness chapter 354 . Aug 16

Love a kid casually taking things in stride and blowing the adults' minds haha. Annie is gonna wind up something else as an adult given how awesome she is as a kid.

ME: I agree. Kids these days has another meaning than I remember. LOL! HUGS!

Guest chapter 354 . Aug 15

Hmm.. Are we possibly getting back to the different dimensions and Primes and the bad guy there, whoever it was?

ME: Its on the list. I love lists. LOL! HUGS!

Enjoy the last of the summer weather, the autumn will be here soon. Take care.

ME: And you, too, darling. All of you take care. XO, ME


	368. Chapter 368

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy With Kids (dd7 368)

=0=That night at home

He sat on a chair on the veranda staring at the heavens above. It was velvety dark with a smear of stars across the vastness of space. There was light here from the colony casting 'noise' into the skies and they weren't as clear to him as they would be on the TransWorld Highway where it was dark as the bottom of a well but he could adjust the view with his optics. They were a marvel, the Cybertronian people, and the envy of all who viewed them.

As tech.

A door sliding open could be heard nearby, then the soft treads of Prowl as he walked to where Orion sat, pausing by the banister that ran all around the building, one with a clear barrier to prevent falls Orion had considered. He glanced up at the white face and deeply blue optics of the handsome winger. Prowl was tense. "Why not take a chair and join me?" he asked.

Prowl glanced at him, then moved to a chair nearby. Pulling it over, he sat. It was silent a moment, then Prowl said, "I love this view. I've been on a lot of planets, many more gifted and various than this one but I love this place. Our children were born here. Our children were rescued here. Its home to me."

Orion considered that. "I am glad they came home today."

Prowl glanced at him, then nodded. "They are as well. They're the happiest they are when they're home with us."

Orion nodded. It had been interesting when the children came through the door …

^..^

"**ATAR!" **

A tall child ran to him, one that was still very small to Orion and hugged his leg. Others ran over as well including a toddler that his ada had put down on the ground. Orion stared at them, then knelt. He touched them gently with his giant servos. "How are you?" he asked.

"Glad to be home," the one he would learn was T-Bar said with a giant smile. "I don't like it when we aren't home. It feels weird."

"Its fun with Ammas and Appas," the one called Rambler said. "He didn't mean it that way."

"We know," Kestrel said with a chuckle.

"Why not put things away and play for a while. We're going to have dinner shortly," Prowl said.

The kids hugged Orion, then ran off down the hallway to their rooms. It was noisy a moment, then it wasn't.

Orion looked to get up but halted when he noticed the smallest of them staring at him with a big smile. He was the spitting image of himself. "Hello," he said gently.

"Atar. You home?" Possibility asked.

Prime studied him, this child that was his own. "I am."

Possibility hugged him and Orion hugged back. Then he ran for the hallway after the others.

Orion watched him go, then rose. "They are very beautiful."

"They are. They're yours," Prowl said. "All of them. Yours. Mine," he said as he glanced at Tagg and Kestrel, "and ours."

^..^

It was quiet as they watched ships come and go at the airports nearby. The cold was negligible to them but it was -100 degrees Fahrenheit. Prowl glanced at Prime, at the profile of the handsome stranger beside him. "How do you feel about all of this? This is a lot to take in."

Orion nodded. "It is but it is ..." He glanced at Prowl. "You tell me this is all mine, this life and the family but I do not have a recollection of it. It feels like I'm watching someone else's life."

Prowl resisted the urge to take Orion's servo. "I know. Its going to be reversed. You'll have your life again."

"And if it fails?" Orion asked.

Prowl stared at him as ice flowed through his lines. "I don't contemplate such an outcome."

"Contemplate or concede?" Orion asked.

Prowl watched a ship leave slowly heading for a forward base. "I've had to steel myself and my will to many things over the vorns. Sometimes it helps make things happen, the will you put forth. I don't contemplate other than that."

Orion stared at him, then the ship as it reached Trigger One. He didn't know that the big bridge mechanism had been returned to the colony a few orns before from duty aligning planets and that there were actually four Triggers in the arsenal of his government. "It is a help to me that my genitors are here. This would be more difficult otherwise."

"Your genitors are wonderful. They're just wonderful," Prowl said.

"They feel the same for you," Orion said.

"I'm glad. My own family had the usual high caste hangups. When I want to feel what unconditional love is, I spend time with Kestrel and Tagg." He looked at Orion. "My family has changed, most of them. They're not the same and that's good. I want them to be more than they were raised to become and they feel the same. We live in a new paradigm. They understand that, all but two. You won't be meeting them anytime soon."

"Why?" Orion asked.

Prowl glanced at Prime. "Because no one will ever hurt you while I live."

Prime considered that. "Thank you then."

Prowl's expression gentled as he stared at the only mech who would ever mean anything to him in the most personal and intimate ways. "No. Thank you," he said quietly.

They would sit on the balcony talking together before retiring for the night. Prowl would rest against Prime in his arms.

=0=Down below

Ratchet walked out of the wash rack pausing at the foot of the berth.

Ironhide was sitting on his side looking at a picture datapad. He glanced up, lingering on the figure before him. "You're a looker, I'll hand it to ya."

Ratchet grinned. "You like me for my chassis?" he asked as he batted his optical ridges.

"I won't say no," Ironhide said as he put the datapad back on the dresser. He looked at Ratchet, then smoldered almost involuntarily. "So ..."

"I'm taking it that you wanna frag," Ratchet said matter-of-factly.

Ironhide blinked at the directness of Ratchet's remarks, then grinned. "I won't say no."

Ratchet grinned. "Maybe I would." He walked to his side, then lay back. Taking the remote, he dialed up the windows so the room would be lit by light from outside. It would still be dark but not jet black. He grinned over his shoulder. "You going to sit there all night?"

Ironhide leaned back, then relaxed.

It was silent a moment.

"Ratchet."

"What? I'm recharging."

[Grin] "You're fast. I didn't hear a whistle."

Ratchet grinned, then turned his helm to let out a huge whistle that reverberated around the room he had soundproofed as well.

Just in case.

Ironhide winced, then turned his helm to glare at Ratchet. "That was low."

"Actually, it was. Shall I whistle higher?" [Gigantic enormous zillion watt smile]

Ironhide stared at the smile bedazzled a moment, then remembered to frown. "No."

It became silent again.

"So … what do you do around here at night anyway?" Ironhide asked with all the suavity of a young mech with 'needs'.

Ratchet grinned. Ironhide was as subtle at this moment as he was when Ratchet decided to make him work for it through the audition process. Coming from a show biz family, Ironhide shouldn't have been as shocked as he was but that's show business for ya. "Well, **My** Ironhide and I frag. A lot. He likes my legs … my** long** legs."

Ironhide flipped to night vision and raised his helm to take a look. He liked Ratchet's legs, too. "Sounds like fun."

"It is," Ratchet said. "We frag a lot. All over the place. Here and there. Up and down. All around. Under the table, on the table, on Prowl's desk-"

"You do?" Ironhide asked. "I hear its a rite of passage."

Ratchet laughed. "It is. We were going for the gold … Prime's office but you're a wuss."

[Slight frown] "Me? I'm not afraid of anything."

[Grin] "Is that so?"

"Yep." [Big self satisfied grin]

"Okay. Let's go frag on Prime's desk."

Ironhide felt his throat clutch with surprise. He glanced at Ratchet with night vision. Even then, this mech was hotness personified. "Just like that."

"Yep."

"Prowl would have my carcass tacked to his wall if I did something like that," Ironhide said. "You're insane, mech."

"All my mechs say that," Ratchet said with a smug tone.

[Frown] "So … you're a cheater?"

"Only at cards. Keep up, Ironhide."

Ironhide grinned. This mech was good at batting the ball around. He considered his own hand, then folded. "You aren't going to frag then."

"Probably not. I might get arrested for molesting minors," Ratchet replied.

[Frown] "I'm not a kid."

A soft whistle greeted that.

Ironhide grinned. He wasn't going to get laid tonight but he did have a few laughs. Maybe it wasn't a loss after all, this moment.

=0=Morning

"**ADA!"**

"**WHAT!?"**

"**I DOIN'!? GOIN' LOU!?" **

Ratchet looked down at the imp. He smiled brilliantly up. "Go ask your other pa."

Orion skippity hopped to Ironhide who was sitting in his chair with three babies on his lap. **"ATAR!"**

Ironhide looked down at him. "What?"

"**I GOIN' LOU!?"**

Ironhide grinned at him. "Go ask your other pa."

Orion skippity hopped to Ratchet. **"ADA! I GOIN' WIF LOU?!"**

"Go ask your other pa."

This would go on for some time.

=0=Up there

"Then we need to do this," Rambler said as he explained a science project to Orion.

Orion listened intently. "That sounds interesting."

"I think so. By the way, will we get to work on the trains tonight?" Rambler asked as Spirit and T-Bar glanced their way hopefully.

Orion glanced at Prowl, then the children. "I think that would be wonderful."

The kids squealed, hugged him and ran off to get their gear.

Orion glanced up at Prowl.

Prowl grinned at him. "We have a staff meeting today. Its a closed military meeting at The Fortress."

Orion nodded, then rose to stand. A flock of infants, tiny femmes and mechs were standing around his giant peds. "All right," he said as he bent down to pick up the tiny children. He turned to Prowl. "Lead away," he said.

He would.

=0=TBC 9-1-2020

Short one tonight. Long day. Nighty-night. :D:D:D


	369. Chapter 369

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 369)

Sorry about last night. I drank something that I didn't know had caffeine in it, a bad move for me.

**UGH! **

**HERE WE GO!**

=0=The Fortress

They began to gather, a number of the military side of the community committee. By the time that everyone arrived, Prowl walked in with Prime and the door closed. Sitting down, Prowl glanced at Ratchet. "I think its a good idea to catch up on the problem."

Ratchet glanced at Percy and Wheeljack. "What do you know?"

"We're in the process of following the cloud entity which is very, very slow moving, fortunately. It moves in a liquid-like motion, oozing forward, backward and all directions. It's sentient as far as we can tell but very old. Its so ancient that we can find no reference for it. Its purpose is unknown as well. Its composition is sort of out of phase with us, meaning that it very well could be a multi-universal singularity. If it is then we're not clear how much of itself is in this dimension."

It was silent a moment, then Percy continued for Wheeljack. "We don't dare come close to it. It might be that its an automatic reaction, what it did, sort of defensive. It also could be that its so more highly evolved than us that it doesn't understand that we're sentient as well and its actions detrimental to us. It could be like a cyber fly and Primus, the difference in understanding between it and us.

"We're not clear that its one mental process or a group mind. Its chemical composition from the scans that we've made are incomplete because we don't wish to annoy or disturb it. This might be the biggest defensive move it makes or it could do worse if it feels threatened by another contact with us."

Orion listened as did Ironhide. It was out of his league and he felt inadequate. He glanced at Prowl who was frowning slightly.

"What about you, Turbine? Any luck?" Prowl asked.

"I've had no luck here," Turbine said. "I've done the prayers for contact but nothing answers." He sat back. "There's things that my clan was gifted from the beginning by the Powers and I've used them all here. I'm going to Simfur after this to try again. There's also a place only we know on Cybertron that's the last stop. If I get no answer there, then its something They want us to settle ourselves. One of the reason we know such things is for that very reason, when things are necessary for direct intervention or we have to work this out on our own."

It was silent, then Ironhide glanced at Turbine. "Amma … how can we know the difference? What if They just don't answer or They're busy somewhere? What if this is the way it goes?"

Everyone stared at Turbine who was thinking. Then he sat forward, leaning onto his elbows. "There's things I know that were told to us in the beginning, things that mattered and we were intended to remember. The Elder Clan is the intermediary sometimes for the Pantheon and The One.

"All of us are granted free will. It pertains to individuals but it also pertains to the collective, everyone who is Cybertronian. That part of ourselves that remains behind in the Matrix, our consciences and higher beings or selves understands that and helps us only when it doesn't take choices away from us. This could very well be a collective problem or one just between all of us here in this room. Or it could** even** be just a problem placed before just you, Ironhide and Orion.

"If They see it as something that **we** can change, They'll help us. If its something we chose to do and have to work out ourselves, then They won't help us at all. It's a universal rule across all cosmos up to and including The One that no one or no thing ever will come between a spark and their free will. The universe will be born, rise and die before that rule is ever broken." Turbine sat back. "It's also the hardest lesson that anyone can learn no matter who they are."

"That's still fragged, Amma," Ironhide said. "It could be that I might never be myself again."

Ratchet stared at the noticeably younger face of his old mech. "You still have me," he said, then flashed a mega watt smile at Ironhide.

Ironhide snorted, then leaned back in his chair. "There **is** that."

"It would be in the best interests of everyone concerned that we find a solution to this situation," Orion said. "I am supposed to be the leader of The People as you say. It would appear that a large skill set and wisdom are required to be so. I do not at this point have any of those things. This is a dangerous situation to work through."

Prowl nodded. "It is. Fortunately, its a bit calm at the moment."

"I wish I could give you more," Wheeljack said. "We're working on it orn and night but because we can't touch the slagger without provoking a reaction that's not predictable we have to move slowly. Safety is important here."

Prowl sat back. "This is bad. We have to work at the greatest speed we can. I have mulled over the idea of Teletraan trying to communicate with the entity. If the entity has this kind of energy pattern which sort of reminds me of Teletraan," he said as he studied the data Wheeljack and Percy had downloaded to him continually over time, "perhaps Auntie can make a link. The energy pattern as you mentioned, gentlemen, appears to be rather aligned with a processor."

"We've considered that and we're preparing a node to take to the site which will function as Teletraan's communications and higher thinking sectors do without placing Teletraan in danger. It'll be loaded onto a runabout and flown to the entity to attempt communication. We're not clear on how to best assert that process but we're going to try," Perceptor said. "Basic symbols, lower level concepts next with the build up to be paced to the reactions of the cloud is the general outline."

"What's the timeline on that process?" Prowl asked.

"Its taking time," Wheeljack said. "We've had to miniaturize a lot of the parts and a scaling down mapping of the devices to make things happen. We can let you know when we get ready to try it out. Auntie is going to help us but be completely out of the loop so that if anything goes poof it won't be Teletraan."

"That's relieving. Until then, we keep working on this. We have to find a workable solution to this and do it as fast as we can," Prowl said.

Everyone trouble shot the situation, working out ideas and plans. When they rose to leave it was Orion, Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet watching them go as usual. Kestrel and Tagg had gone to an appointment and would be back later.

The door closed as Ratchet glanced at Orion. "How do you feel with the pretender gear?" he asked.

"I feel nothing out of the ordinary. The changes are and were surprise but I have worked out what it need and how to maintain it. So far, that part is holding up."

Ironhide nodded. "Right now, nothing feels out of place, at least for me it is. I'm less hampered by my younger appearance."

"Then hopefully, Turbine will have some hopeful news for us when he returns from Cybertron," Prowl said.

Ironhide nodded. "Amma once told me of this and the place only they know in the mountains. Maybe he can get lucky."

"In the main time, we hold on here," Ratchet said as he stood. "Time to move forward." He glanced at Ironhide. "Time to go. Let's ride the trains. Maybe something will jog a memory."

"It sounds intriguing," Orion said. "I have no clear idea beyond what I've been shown what this colony is like." 

"Then come with us. We can ride the rails for a while," Ratchet said as Ironhide stood.

Orion glanced at Prowl who nodded.

"You can look around and see what this place is like," Prowl said. "I can join you in about a joor. I don't want him in any situation that will put him into jeopardy or trouble." he said as he glanced at Ratchet.

"We're on it," Ratchet said.

Orion stood to join them, then Ratchet led the way to the door and the great beyond with Ironhide and Orion behind him.

Prowl watched them go, then leaned back in his chair. "I hope so, Ratchet," he said softly to himself.

=0=On the road at Simfur, Cybertron

Turbine walked down the stairs to the Well of Allsparks which was as vivid and real as the one on Mars. It was possible for a multiversal singularity like Primus to commit more than one part of Himself to be in more than one place at the same time. Higher level beings had that capability and He had shown that to them Himself this way and during the Blessings of Festival. Pausing before the Well, he cleared his processor, then began to say the prayers that would lead to a conversation between him and The Powers, or not. It would take a while.

=0=On the road

They rode on a flatbed car attached to a munitions train that was chugging along the tracks heading for the Industrial Park City Munitions Depot and Experimental Research Facility that was built there to design weapons, weapons systems and all that such things needed more safely some time before. They'd caught one passing under The Fortress at its station and had made their way along passing passenger and commercial trains along the way.

Orion sat on a crate along with Ironhide and Ratchet. "I like trains. Apparently, I have collaborated on a train set with the children."

"You have," Ratchet agreed. "Its a growing hobby between all of you."

Orion nodded. "I never met you before now. Nor you," he said glancing at Ironhide. "I am under the impression that we are good collaborators."

"The finest kind," Ratchet replied. He stared at the two and they stared back at him. He grinned. "I do believe we'll find a way out of this. We always have."

"The idea of Cybertron being laid that low is very hard to take," Orion said. "I am unclear as to my own performance or if I were truly what Cybertron needed. It does not appear that I was very successful as a Prime."

Ratchet stared at him a moment, then vented a sigh. "You're indispensable. You're probably the only one among us who is. You're the best Prime since Guardian and I've seen them most of them. What happened to Cybertron was set on the path of inevitability long before any of us came to sentience. I've seen the last half dozen or so Primes. You're the greatest we ever had."

Orion considered that. "I remember several and only vaguely know much about Sentinel. He's only been Prime a short time."

"He was Prime during the downfall and when he had a big idea about doing something to save Cybertron, he pretended to be murdered and left. We were in the middle of a slagging extinction event and he bailed. You were handed a stacked deck and there were so few options left. That a good billion of us got away was testament to your abilities and character. Never doubt yourself. Put the blame where it belongs."

Orion watched a passenger train flash past as they made the junction that would send them out to the Industrial Park. He glanced at Ratchet and Ironhide. "Megatronus is my friend … almost a brother to me."

=0=TBC 9-3-2020


	370. Chapter 370

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy, No Bull (dd7 370)

=0=Later that night

"What the frag."

"Need a hand, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked from the doorway.

A frown greeted that. "Are you telling me that these runts are besting me?"

Ratchet gave him a dazzling smile. "Who? Me?"

Ironhide grinned as he looked down at four little kids in a tub. Prowler, Hero, Praxus and Orion were smiling at him, then Halo sat up from under water and spit some out of her little mouth. "Little goofballs."

"**ATAR! LOU DOIN'?"**

Halo laughed. **"ATAR DOIN'!"**

Everyone laughed, then looked upward at Ironhide with smiles.

Ironhide chuckled. "Sure," he replied.

It was bedlam for a moment before they were hosed off and dried. The big kids were in their lounge with Sunspot and Bos, another kid they shared. Ironhide had actually made an internal spreadsheet for the number and kinds of kids that were apparently his.

"Time to go to recharge," Ratchet said.

"**ADA! LOU GET ME, ORION!"** He took off like a bat with four little kids racing after him at top speed and at the top of their vocal capacitors.

They watched them jet past, then glanced at each other.

"You go first, slagger. I have to put this back together," Ratchet said as he looked at the disarray of towels, water on the floor, a soapy tub filled with water and forgotten toys.

Ironhide grinned as he handed Ratchet a wet cloth. "Piece of Celebration cake."

Ratchet watched him head down the hall, then grinned. "If you say so, slagger."

Screams and running feet commenced. Ratchet let him figure it out. It would take Ironhide a while.

=0=Up there

It was quiet in the living room where the two gathered after the family left and the children were tucked in. Prowl had made their evening snack and hot cups, bringing them in to place them on the end tables by their chairs. He sat, then glanced at Orion. "What do you think about your orn?" He grinned. "Your evening snack. Its something you like. We have it and talk together before recharge."

Orion nodded, then picked up the small plate with different pastry-looking items on it. They were beautiful, evidently high caste and like nothing he'd ever seen before. Some part of him worried that there might be penalties eating something he could never afford himself nor be allowed to buy anyway. Some part of him wanted to stash it in subspace to give to his genitors when Prowl wasn't looking.

You can take the bot out of The Jumble but …

"This colony is a beautiful and wonderful thing," he said as he bit into a cookie-like item. The flavor was astonishing. He stared at it, then Prowl. "This is very tasty. Thank you."

Prowl who was sipping his drink grinned slightly. "These are your favorite things."

Orion considered that, then bit into the item again. "We took the trains everywhere. Ironhide and Ratchet are amusing company."

"Ratchet is a loon," Prowl said. "I call him that because he's the opposite of me. Apparently he grew up a block or so away from your own. He remembers seeing you as a young mech but you never met."

"There were thousands of mechs and femmes living in The Jumble. You could lose track of someone in the streets and they might be standing right next to you without you actually seeing them," Orion said. "I find it strange that our home there is being preserved."

"We don't want anyone to forget what we did as a society to our own. I also don't want anyone to forget that the greatest Prime we ever had came from humble circumstances. What you own in possessions doesn't equate to greatness. Too many had that opinion and look at what happened," Prowl said. "You banned The System and the Pantheon along with Primus Himself underscored that fact."

"I find it strange to hear this," Orion said. "I do not doubt your words but it feels like you are talking about another mech altogether."

Prowl nodded. "This is temporary."

Orion considered that. "It may be that there is no way to return everyone to their former existences."

Prowl glanced at him. "I refuse to countenance that outcome. What's been made can be unmade." He stared at Orion. "I realize the position you're in and how difficult this may be for you. I once suffered amnesia due to a wound and it was a terrifying event. But I believe that this will work out in the end to return you to yourself."

Orion considered that. "I do not remember what that is but the evidence surrounds me. If this is the life I lived and wanted, it is my hope that I can remember it again."

Prowl considered the pensive tone in Orion's voice. "It was and you loved it. You never expected it. You were so good to your people, doing their business and never thinking about your own needs and desires. This life is your oasis."

Orion glanced at Prowl. "It would appear so."

It was silent a while as they ate their snacks and drank their cups of hot tea, then Prowl glanced at Orion. "What do you really think thus far, Orion? About the colony? About your life and the things you're learning about what you did for your people and Cybertron?"

Orion looked at Prowl. Prowl was very, very handsome he thought. Handsome and brilliant. "You are said to be devoted to me."

"I am because I love you," Prowl said. It was never hard to speak from his spark to Optimus when they were alone. Now, it was only slightly different with the familiar stranger sitting next to him. Orion was still Optimus, after all.

Orion stared back. "I have been told that by many. I find it … I never expected a normal life when I was this age, Prime or not. My age now that is as a younger mech. I never felt it was in the cards. There was something big waiting for me, something I did not know for certain. I did not know if I would be a part of it in a significant way or just a soldier in the vanguard. I knew it was going to help Cybertron and our people but how? I did not know. I believe I do now."

"We would've gone into extinction, I believe, without you."

"Before … this … what happened between us?" Optimus asked.

Prowl smirked slightly. "I was a very tense, self contained and cold individual. I was all business all of the time. I didn't have any good thing to say about The System but I was so driven by the job that I had no time for anyone outside of their utility toward winning the war.

"You were open, genuinely brilliant, learned faster than anyone I ever met and intuitively capable of doing the hard things well and without waffling about it," Prowl said. "You and I clashed. I am noted for throwing and breaking things when frustrated. I excel in overturning furniture."

Orion grinned. "I see."

Prowl smirked slightly. "I'm rather infamous for some things." He looked at Orion. "I loved you the moment I saw you. You were genuine and wonderful. We didn't actually speak about this thing between us until we met up again just a few years ago."

"I am not given to emotional displays and sentiment in public. I am … sadly serious," Orion said.

"I find you wonderful," Prowl said.

"My genitors hold you in great love and appreciation," Orion said. "That is a very good reference for me to know."

"Your genitors are the greatest pair I ever met," Prowl said.

Orion grinned slightly. "I will not argue. Your own are very kind and welcoming."

"Now," Prowl said. "We have a good family and circle of friends. You're the center of our world and the glue that holds things together. You **will** return to yourself. This I know."

Orion nodded. "I hope that wherever and whatever I am supposed to be that I can be that one."

"You will again," Prowl said with a determined cast to his voice. "This I believe."

=0=Down there

They sat in their chairs as Ratchet called up a program on the monitor. There were humans, large animals and an arena.

"What's this?" Ironhide asked as he sat eating a snack in his chair.

"This is genius. This is called 'The Greatest Wrecks 2018' from the Professional Bull Riders Association."

"What's a bull and who rides it?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, its a huge bovine called a Brahma and it weighs up to a ton of pure muscle and horns." Both Ironhide and Ratchet glanced to the windows where Robby was standing in his sleep. Both stared at him, each other, then the monitor were images of the huge beasts were shown. "Uh ..." Ratchet said as he called up the internet for information. "A human rides on the back of those things and hangs on for 8 seconds to win. If a bull is strong and good, it earns you points for how you ride it and how long. The bull will buck you off and then stomp your internals."

It was silent as they saw huge bulls do that on the screen.

"The guys in the funny clothes are called either rodeo clowns or bull fighters who are supposed to help draw the bull off when they make the human rider kindling. You hang on with one hand and don't touch the bull with the other or you're disqualified. No one ever walks away without injury."

Ironhide considered that, then grinned. "My kind of sport."

Ratchet smirked. / … or as you call it … foreplay .../ "This is considered the most dangerous sport in the world. The bulls don't get hurt but the cowboys do. They hold onto a strap in front and another one is placed at the back. That strap in back is usually protected so it won't hurt the bull but just remind them to buck hard. Apparently, that's the only reason they raise these creatures. Some of them are worth staggering amounts of money."

Ironhide glanced at him, then the screen. "Let's go then."

They would go.

=0=Up top

It was dark in the berth room as they lay together in each others arms. Orion hadn't objected when Prowl in his neediness turned to him. Now it was a given. The room was dark and warm, light outside weakly streamed in.

"Thank you, Orion, for helping us with this," Prowl said softly.

Orion considered what to say. "I will help you, Prowl."

"You always do," Prowl murmured softly.

=0=Down there

"So … he stayed on 8 seconds, got bucked off and still did good," Ironhide mused on a bull named Spit Fire who had bounded his 2,000 pound body like a mad rabbit. He had bucked the cowboy off and during the mayhem that followed stepped on him a few times before heading for the tunnel that would get him out of there. Now the cowboy was being swept onto a stretcher to be taken off.

"Yep," Ratchet said. "Its complicated."

Ironhide grinned. "Apparently." He glanced at Ratchet. "Do you have other games, too? I like this one a lot."

"You're quite the horseman, Ironhide. You own about eleven and you play in sports, adult professional sports like football and basketball. You also said you were going to take up golf and play baseball if there is a team start up."

Ironhide glanced at him. "I don't know half the games but I sound amazing."

Ratchet laughed. "You are."

Ironhide grinned at the ravishing stranger sitting next to him with a big smile on his face. "What else am I good at?" he asked with a low purr.

Ratchet who felt the tinglies in spite of himself considered that question with exaggerated thoughtfulness. "Well, I can think of a thing or two but they involve body slamming and punches to the face."

Ironhide chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

"It is," Ratchet purred as he leaned closer to Ironhide.

Ironhide felt his systems flutter, then leaned in closer with a smokey optic leading the charge. "Why don't you show me?"

Ratchet leaned so close he could feel the vibration of excitement in Ironhide against his lips. "I will."

Ironhide felt his flutter valves quiver in just the right places. "You will."

Ratchet leaned in so close their lips almost touched. "Sure. When you bring me a note from your ada." He sat back with a luscious smile.

"Frag," Ironhide said before he laughed long and loud. Then they get back to the bucking bulls.

It was actually a very great evening.

=0=TBC 9-4-2020 Some of my mom's ranching family rode in the rodeos. (row-dee-oh) You can watch bull riding on Youtube at the Professional Bull riders channel, PBR


	371. Chapter 371

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 371)

=0=Earlier that same orn

He walked to the big bridge that operated in the warehouse district that managed transactions and shipping between Mars and everywhere else. There were a number of huge space bridges there that had nearly the same capacity as The Triggers but were dedicated to cargo transfer and the odd pedestrian for Cybertron as well as their warehouses on Earth. He entered the building, then walked to the controller by the whirling vortex of time, a device that would make his travel negligible.

Turbine had spent a number of joors moments before at the Temple in town praying the set of prayers that asked for a personal conference with the divine. There had only been silence at the Temple so he decided to take his case to the heart of sacred geography and make his petition at Simfur. A chat ensured a ride to the Plaza of Primus in Simfur, the area where the Temple district was located. He stepped out into the rigged lights and busy commerce of early evening Simfur, then walked through the square to the Temple nearby.

Turbine because of his clan's affiliation with the Guiding Hand didn't have as strong a tie to the Temple but everyone whatever their beliefs considered that space sacred and holy. There wasn't a division of access given your beliefs. All of Cybertron belonged to all Cybertronians, thus, there was no dissension or arguments over the sites. Everyone loved the Temple.

When he reached the steps he walked up, then into the huge building which had been restored at last and was open to The People to help them orn and night. Right now, it had the usual crowd including elders who liked to be there to sit and chat with friends in a beautiful atmosphere. He reached the steps, then paused to look at the Allspark and the Well, both of which had been placed here by the Pantheon and The One.

He'd been interviewed by the news along with the priests when that had happened during the Festival just past. He'd been just as surprised as everyone but perhaps in his spark, Turbine knew better than most the great love and kindness The Powers bore toward everyone.

"We've talked to the priests, Master Turbine and some of the others about the miracle at Simfur. We would like to get your take on this given that you're Elder Clan," Jacx had asked.

Turbine considered the question. "There are several features of this that you should take to spark," he had said. "First, the universe is very beautiful and filled with wonders, things we think might be impossible but aren't. Secondly, They're multiversal singularities, that is, They possess the ability to be all things to everyone and therefore can exist in anyplace and all places at the same time. Even as we exist in many dimensions living variations of this life, so are the relics. It's not out of the ability for The Powers to do this for our people because Their motivations are born in pure love. This is a miracle to us but just another possibility and happenstance to Them."

He stared at the relics and wondered like everyone else if they were the first or the copy. Or maybe both were the first existing in the same space in some unknowable manner. It could hurt the helm trying to figure it out. He walked down the steps toward the Well and Allspark, pausing before Them. It was then that he began to whisper the prayers of petition once more.

Elsewhere far and close …

"They seek to know things."

Prima nodded. "I see it. What is the message from our father?"

Solomus Prime listened a moment, then grinned. "They like the prayers. They sound like music."

Prima nodded. "It might be well to speak to this one."

"After the prayers, brother," Solomus said as he shuttered his optics to listen to the beautiful poems as Turbine spoke them. "After a moment."

=0=Later that night

He stood on the balcony staring at the city below. It was entrancing, the lights against the velvety darkness. The evening had been sweet with the sound of children. The life here with them was as warm and pleasant as could be. He had played with them, read them stories, chatted with them about their orns and when they went to bed, he had kissed them gently. Their optics shone with their love for him, something that was strange and powerful.

He had truly been born seemingly with a mission. There was something always on his processor about a future event. He didn't know what it was but he knew it was there on the horizon just always out of view. Things had begun to heat up before he came to this place and the brotherhood with Megatron was strained, not broken.

Yet.

He heard Prowl working on the living room gathering toys, books and school bags together. The lights were low and they seemed to halo the winger as he moved about straightening things up. He was a very handsome mech, Orion thought again. Handsome, seemingly devoted and deeply in love with him. That part was weird. Although Orion wasn't given to emotional displays in settings that weren't familiar and comfortable to him, he wasn't without humor or desires. He just had an inborn sense of propriety and dignity.

This place was his home. Prowl and the children were his family, the one he felt circumstances would never allow him to have. That he was the Prime of their people and empire was something he never in a million vorns dreamed of and was still struggling to come to terms with. He had arrived at a state of grace that he never expected to have and he was finding himself relaxing into it somewhat. Lying with Prowl in his arms at recharge didn't feel as odd. It oddly felt normal.

The lights began to go out inside the apartment as Orion turned to look. Prowl was standing in the light of one last lamp staring at him a moment. Then the light went out and he hesitated before walking to the suite for bed time.

Orion watched him, then turned back to look at the sky. Lights moved overhead counterpart to the stars, unfamiliar stars to him. He turned back to the door, then entered as it slid shut behind him. He walked to the hallway, then the suite where they slept. Prowl was already in bed so he walked over and lay down himself. It was quiet a moment.

"How do you feel, Orion?" Prowl asked.

Orion turned his helm to look at Prowl's perfect profile. "I am well, Prowl."

It was silent, then Prowl turned over, moving into Orion's arms. "I'm glad."

It was silent again as they both drifted slowly off to recharge.

=0=Simfur earlier that orn

The sound of his voice was softly reverberating through the room but no one there could understand what he was saying. The language Turbine used was a very old, nearly primitive form of Primal Vernacular, one so old that only the Elder Clan's most senior members could speak, read and write it. It was the one used before the birth of The People it was said, the one used privately among the Thirteen it was said.

As he prayed and petitioned. the mist hovering over the Well of Allsparks began to flow out of the placid blue liquid filling It. It covered the floor, spreading out like something overflowing its container. Those who were nearby reflecting privately or waiting for a priest's appointment watched the mist, entranced by the spectacle. They wouldn't see when Turbine left this dimension to enter another altogether. His body would still be there but his consciousness was in the Matrix.

=0=Elsewhere later that night

"That was the last one," Ironhide said as he walked into the berth room where Ratchet was sitting on his side of the big berth they shared. It was a warm room filled with images of family, interesting things gathered in a lifetime of travel and personal touches on display in a permanent place at last.

Ratchet grinned at him. "Why, Ironhide … I never knew you had it in ya."

Ironhide grinned. "Slagger. You have no **idea** what I can do."

Ratchet snickered as he lay back. "On the contrary, Ironhide. There's little I don't know about you. In all subjects. In** all** areas."

Ironhide stared at him, hoping that his reaction to the words was equal to the meaning that the big mech was giving them. Maybe. Ironhide sat down, then lay back. He called down the lights and it was silent for a moment. He turned his helm toward Ratchet. "So … how ya doing?"

Ratchet snickered inside his helm. "Pretty good. You?"

Ironhide shrugged. "Can't complain."

[Silence]

"I said, 'I can't complain'."

Ratchet glanced at the big handsome and oddly younger skewing mech of his many and various daydreams. A sense of personal restraint because of the age of the mech beside him was blown away by his curiosity to see how far he could push the semi stranger. "You can complain. I don't mind."

[Silence]

Ironhide considered that. "Well … I sort of have an itch."

"An itch."

[Grin] "Yep. I sort of hoped you could help me."

[Grin] "How so?"

"Well, its in a place I can't reach. I sort of hoped you could scratch it for me."

[Grin] "Where it it? I'm a doctor after all."

"I know." [Grin] "Put your servo on my chassis and I'll tell ya when you get there."

Ratchet guffawed in his helm, then turned onto his side. He put a big red servo on Ironhide's chassis. "Okay."

"Now go lower."

Ratchet did.

"Lower."

Ratchet did.

"You're getting warmer."

"So … your itch is on your codpiece?" Ratchet grinned. This lunk was just as obvious and 'suave' as his elder self was. That is, not at all.

[Grin] "Maybe."

[Grin] "Okay." Ratchet scratched, then lay back.

[Intense frown] "Frag. What did you use? Steel wool?"

"Aw. Did I hurt your little codpiece there?" Ratchet asked with a chuckle.

"I'll have you know … there's nothing little about that part."

They both grinned. Both of them knew it was true.

"Okay."

[Silence]

"Uh … given that we're a bond and have a few sprouts and all, I was thinking ..."

"Uh-huh," Ratchet replied with amusement.

"I was thinking … you know … given the circumstances and all … where we are and the like ..."

"You wanna frag, Ironhide?"

[Giant smile on cute pug face] "I wouldn't say no."

[Giant grin on ravishingly beautiful (to other Cybertronians) face] "I wouldn't either."

{Giant smile and a slight bit of gloating from a much younger ego than the adult version who was the atar of 54 kids, some of them his own who'd forgotten who he was sparring with, the poor dumb fragger] "I agree."

"You do?"

"Yep. On one condition."

"What?"

"I need a permission slip from your genitors."

[Pug face frowns. Deeply.]

{Ravishing face to another Cybertronian et el grins. Brightly.] "They live across the hall."

[Fuming silence for a moment from a pug face that wanted to get laid and thought it was in the bag.] "You don't think I will?"

"I don't know. Work for it, Ironhide. I don't want to be arrested for blowing the audials out of your helm given your tender years and all."

[Pug face takes a moment to digest that bit of startling news and makes up his mind] "Alright." Ironhide rose from the berth to walk to the door where he paused. "Wait here." Then he left.

Ratchet who was watching him grinned. "I'm not going anywhere, slagger. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

=0=Across the hall

He rapped on the door and his ada let him in.

[Silence and nothing out of order for about ten minutes. Then big mech stepped out with a data pad in servo and a wondrous frown on his cute face. The door closes behind him.] Ironhide stared at it a moment, gathered his angst, then set out. He took the elevator to the ground floor and stepped out into the night.

Moments later …

:Ratchet:

:Alie?:

:Thanks for the comedy. Let me send you the film. Nighty-night:

Ratchet received a video, then played it …

"Ironhide. What are you doing here? Is anything wrong?"

"Uh, Ada ..." He walked in to see his father, Blackjack and nearly lost his nerve. Sitting down across from the two, he gathered his guts. "Uh, I was talking to Ratchet about the bond and all. We were discussing things and he asked me to do something."

Both nodded guessing nearly instantly why he was here. "Okay."

"I guess I'll just tell you."

"That would be good. Telling is always good and we're your genitors. We will always listen and help," Alor said as a raging conversation off line with Blackjack played between them.

"Uh," Ironhide said, then he gathered his guts. "I want to frag … I mean … I wanted to ... you know … with the bond and all ..."

"Frag," Blackjack offered around the howling laughter in his helm.

Ironhide nodded. "Ratchet said I needed a note from you two. Both of you."

They stared at him, then Blackjack reached toward a small end table and picked up a data wafer. He wrote on it, then handed it to Alor. Both of them gave their signatures, then handed it to Ironhide who was torn between his **RAGING** **NEEDS** and terminal embarrassment. He read it.

"Dear Ratchet, we give permission for our infant here to engage in interfacing between you if you wish it and give permission. We don't vouch for you know ... we figure you'll take care of it … you know … his virginity."

Ironhide glanced up sharply. "I'm **not **a virgin."

"You **aren't**?" Alor asked with fake shock.

Ironhide frowned then continued to read. He stared at the wafer, then them, then the wafer. He rose, nodded to his genitors, then left.

Alor and Blackjack stared at the door, then grinned. "Shall I make the calls or will you?"

"You thank Ratchet and I'll make the calls after I get through laughing," Blackjack said as the mirth he felt burst out of his chassis.

Meanwhile across town at last …

Ironhide stood outside the door working up his nerve. Then he knocked. After a moment it opened. "Grandson. Come inside. Did you run away from home?"

"Uh, no, Appa," Ironhide said to Raptor. "I have to ask you for a favor." He entered and the door closed behind him.

The rest of the story on the data wafer would be laid bare in the servos of his Amma Turbine and his Appa Raptor …

"Ironhide has our permission but only if he gathers the signatures of the other interested familial parties to this 'affair', his ammas and appas, specifically Hard Drive, Delphi, Turbine and Raptor. I have spoken. -Blackjack.

"He has spoken." -Turbine

Ironhide would get them. The slagger.

=0=TBC 9-6-2020

Note: I've been having a great time binge watching Lucifer on Netflix. What a sheer delight. :D:D:D


	372. Chapter 372

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 372)

=0=Far away in a dimensional plane

He stood on a silvery beach staring out at a silvery sea. The sky above was hard to peg, not quite silver and not quite blue. A dark line of trees and tall plants edged the sand beach disappearing into the distance both directions. He knew where he was. He'd been here before.

This was the beach house of the Primes of Cybertron, a perk of office from way back in the day. It was completely private for miles each direction as part of a national preserve and no one could come within three nautical miles of the shoreline. Glancing toward a walkway that entered the trees, Turbine began to follow it knowing that the beautiful house a few hundred meters away was there with all its historical and architectural flourishes. It would be a nice walk.

The only thing different from the original place was the color of things. None of the colors matched the same place on Cybertron.

=0=Riding a train to another city

Ironhide sat on a bench with the note subspaced. His amma and appa had been very good about signing it though it required 'some information' before they did…

"So … Ironhide. How does Ratchet feel about your effort here? You're basically a total stranger to him," Delphi had asked as if he were interviewing his great grandson for a job.

Ironhide who was mortified kept it off his face though his aura was poisoned with cringe and embarrassment. He decided to brazen it out. "We talked about it. Bond and all. He's good with it."

"Your atar has questioned a few things, say clause 2a which says Ratchet has discretion on the … operation," Hard Drive said with a soft voice. He was 'interviewing a recruit' to Ironhide.

"That's … that's part of it. I'll honor the agreement," Ironhide had said.

"And the bond situation," his Amma Delphi asked. He also asked about how he was settling in, how his parenting was going, how his children wouldn't respect him if he was a dolt, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

He had nearly crawled out of their place on broken legs when they finally signed and bid him farewell. Now he was sitting on a subway seat brooding. No one else was in the car and it was getting late. However, he was bound and determined to succeed. If the lunatic he was bonded to required documentation, he would get it.

The car sped onward into the everlasting night time of the underground metro system.

=0=Telephono Redux

:Ratchet:

:Ratchet here:

:He just left here. We grilled him good: Hardie had said with great amusement.

Ratchet chuckled. :I didn't think he had the ball bearings to do this:

:When he was an infant, you couldn't stop him from doing what he set out to do. He takes after Raptor that way: Hardie replied.

:Is this a closed line?:

:**RAPTOR!**: -everyone

:Ironhide is here making his pitch to Turbine:

:How's he doing?: Delphi asked.

:He's sort of shrunken down about five feet. He reminds me of all the times he got caught and tried to explain why he wasn't wrong and should get a treat: Raptor said.

:That's my boy: Hardie said.

:He just got the signatures and he's heading out. He's probably coming back your way, Ratchet. Are you going to keep us on the party line?: Raptor asked.

Ratchet laughed loudly. :And make you cry?: he asked to general slag and laughter.

They bantered a while, then everyone signed off after getting promises for 'the good stuff' the next orn.

Ratchet rose to check on everyone who were now recharging before walking back to the berth room. He lay back with a grin. This could just be getting good, he thought.

=0=On a train heading home

They entered the cars at the last stop of his train before Metro Station #1. A large group of drunken kids celebrating something or other filled the car he was riding in to capacity. Ironhide was squeezed against the wall of the train as it began to slowly move forward. He was stinging with humiliation but also celebrating his great good gall. He was young, free and about to be laid by a ravishingly beautiful and madly mad good time mech. He was glad for the bond for the first time since he got here.

The train sped along, then slowed for Metro Station #1 where it slid to a halt. The doors opened and as they did two drunken gangs came together face-to-face , one on board and one seeking to board.

=0=Riding the range(roving)

Springer got the 'squeal' over the comm line for the Watch. He and Drift along with their 'posse' were heading through the Mare Tranquilitatis toward Club Cybertron where it was reported that a lot of kids bearing gang flashes had come to celebrate something and had tied one on. They'd been asked to leave and had gotten belligerent. A few well placed bops on the noggin by steel bars by the bouncers had made retreat the best option. They left pissed™ and PISSED™.

Rushing onward, they reached the club, were steered to the metro and got there in time for the aftermath of a full on riot.

Lucky fraggers.

=0=Ironhide the Very Much Younger

The fight exploded immediately and he was swept up into it. He didn't have his canons, subbed or unsubbed having taken them off per usual around the kids so he was left to his fisticuffs which weren't as honed as they would be millions of years and battles later. Crushed against the wall, he took every shove and blow delivered by their attackers just because he was.

Crushed, that is.

There were shouts, fists, steel bars and brass knuckles with long spikes. By the time a couple of big bruisers punched their way to him he was staggering from the crush and a few misplaced slams to the kisser. They made short work of him, then continued to blaze their trail onward. By the time they were working their way back, the cops had arrived and were dragging them off including a swearing but dazed Ironhide.

By the time Springer had arrived the car that held Ironhide had been shucked of its 'peas' which were cuffed and thrown into a paddy wagon that passed them as they arrived. Given that no one knew their old pa was heading for the jail on Cultural Center Road, they weren't able to save his sorry aft.

=0=Ratchet

He lay on his back with his hands behind his helm. He was playing solitaire as he waited for Ironhide to swagger in. He didn't know about the riot, nor did he knew that Ironhide had been booked in the jail. It hadn't mattered to the desk sargent. He was a drunk smelling mech with lumps here and there given that someone had dumped a beer on his head and had walloped him with a steel bar.

Ironhide had been shoved into a holding cell as all along the cell block on that side, the gang kids were carried in screaming and yelling to receive their own accommodations. It would be epic.

Sort of.

It would take a moment before Ratchet would find out that Ironhide was in jail with a big headache and a cloud of frustration over him like the exhalations of Vesuvius on a good day.

=0=Ratchet

He got the call from Springer, then asked his atar to come watch the kids. Walking out of the apartment with a grin on his face, Ratchet reached the street, then transformed to drive to the courthouse and the jail around back. There would be little traffic given how late it was.

=0=A cell in the jail

He sat on the bench fuming almost to the point of radiating heatwaves. He smelled like a brewery, had a few really hard punches and blows on his helm and forearms where he'd raised them to protect his face. Two big mechs with steel bars had decided to drum line his face. Given the crush, he couldn't maneuver and defend himself so he was battered, pissed, smelling of beer and frustrated.

It was going to be a long night of rage staring at the slaggers around him in the other cells and blue balls.

=0=Courthouse Jail Intake

It was still wild and woolly when Ratchet arrived, then transformed to go inside. Horses indicated that a mounted patrol was here. Maybe Springer would let him in on things since he spotted Yancy and King among the remuda hitched in the parking lot nearby. He entered, waited until a number of very drunk kids were dragged to their cells to calm down, then glanced at the desk sargent. "Hey, Callous. How's the catch?"

"Good," he said as he entered the last data. The kids were gone so it was easier to talk. "I think we have your old mech."

"I think so, too," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I don't suppose you can release him?"

"He's been booked. Sorry," Callous said with a smirk. "Go on inside. He got bopped so he might need a bandaid or something."

Ratchet shot him a dazzling smile, then walked to the corridor that led to cells. No one had to show him. He already had the way memorized. The door shut behind him.

=0=Telephono Ringy-ding-ding

:Hey, Raptor:

[Pause]

:Raptor here:

:I had no idea you helped raise Ironhide in a barn:

[Grin] :What happened?:

:'Little mech' got arrested:

[Bigger grin] :For what?:

:A gang melee on a train and getting into a fight. Apparently, he also smells like a tub of beer:

:On my way: Raptor glanced at Turbine who had sat down to relax after an orn at the Matrix. "Little mech is in jail. Apparently, he was caught up in a gang melee on the train. I'm heading to the jailhouse at the courthouse."

"Count me in," Turbine said as he rose. "Lead on."

He would.

=0=Cell block(ed)

Ratchet paused before Ironhide's cell with a big grin. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." He leaned in slightly. "Point of information … we have a cat."

Ironhide frowned. "You find this funny do you?"

"Hilarious," Ratchet said as the bars dropped and he stepped inside. They went back up again. He sat down, then scanned Ironhide. "You have a few good blows but you'll live. I'll fix them after Magistrates Court tomorrow."

"Court? Can't you get me out of here?" Ironhide asked with surprise.

"I would but you're already booked which makes you the property of the legal system until the courts decide." Ratchet grinned. "I can keep you company if you want."

Ironhide frowned. :I was hoping for something more:

"Did you get the permission slip to frag from your genitors and grandgenitors?" Ratchet asked (fake)/innocently.

Ironhide shot him a look that Ratchet decided would make a great Christmas Surprise card. :Keep it down:

"Okay." Ratchet smiled a dazzler at Ironhide.

Ironhide felt sparkly bits ache with frustration as he stared at Ratchet. This was monumentally fragged. "They don't have night court?" he asked.

"No," a familiar voice said from nearby.

Ratchet and Ironhide turned to gaze down the room at a number of big mechs heading their way. His genitors, four great uncles, his Auntie and both sets of grandparents were walking toward his cell with big grins on their faces.

"Oh frag," he whispered softly.

=0=TBC 9-6-2020

Note: for ESL:

Gall: (Rhymes with ball) In this usage, someone who has a lot of gall has a lot of nerve, they're brazen and assertive but not in a good way.

Tied one on: Gotten drunk as a skunk. Drank to get drunk.

Noggin: (Nah-gun) Slang for head.

Pissed/Pissed: Can mean extremely mad and extremely drunk in different countries. It means both here.

Blue balls: Its rather rude but someone who hasn't gotten laid in a long time is said to have blue balls. There. I'm totally rude. LOL! :D:D:D

Vesuvius: Iveh-soo-vee-us) A mountain in Italy near Naples that is terrifyingly active and which destroyed Pompeii and Herculaneum a couple thousand years ago. Its often a descriptor for sulfuric broiling anger or explosive anger. :D


	373. Chapter 373

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy (dd7 373)

=0=Earlier that orn

He walked down the path to the house which began to appear among the beautifully manicured landscape of trees, plants and grass. Cybertron was very much still organic and a lot of it was dirt, mountains, plains and growing things that depended on all of that and the energon swamps where some of those here were found. This place had become over the vorns a showcase of art and vegetation from everywhere around the planet.

He walked up the cobblestone path to the porch. Climbing the steps, he walked to the door to stare inside. It was bright with the light of day though the outdoors had a more muted and metallic illumination. He walked inside, then halted to look around. No one was evidently present. "Great Ones, I'm Turbine of Praxus, a Maker of the Elder Clan and I come to petition you for wisdom and counsel. I do this on behalf of The People and the Prime of Cybertron, Lord Optimus of Iacon."

The sound of the ocean waves was restful to his audials as he waited. A sound of footsteps nearby drew his attention. An older Cybertronian walked in, one who looked familiar but wasn't. Turbine knew how to read divine energy and he knew the figure before him was of that type. He knelt on one knee, then bowed his helm. "I'm your servant."

The figure who was older and possessed an astonishing aura grinned. "You're my friend, Maker, and you may stand in my presence," Solomus Prime said.

As Turbine did Solomus shifted into the beautiful individual that He was. He was just a tad taller than Turbine for his convenience and had a sort of inner light that was obvious.

"I know why you're here, Turbine of the Elder Clan. I would, however, like to hear what you have to say. I do so enjoy talking to The People. We're not that remote, not as some are in other cultures."

"Thank you, Lord Solomus," Turbine said as he took a seat across from the big Prime in the living room after the Prime had sat down. "I'd like to ask you something that's always been a question for me, Lord Solomus."

He nodded. "Do. I know it already. But please … let us have a nice talk together."

Turbine bowed his helm slightly to this, a pantheonic member of the Guiding Hand point of view. "You said that some other cultures and species have remote gods, yet You aren't with us. I'd like to know if this world is the only one where You're considered a divine part of the inner life of The People? I'm curious if You're divine inspiration on just this world alone."

Solomus considered the question. "No. We're many things to many individuals all over the universe appearing to them as they require. Our beginning happened here on Cybertron since Cybertron and The People are among the oldest in the universe. It's Our favorite place and Our father, Lord Primus personally embodies this planet. But We just don't serve you. We serve many in many other places. It's the way of The Divine. The One is infinite and We are as well as His emissaries and guides to those who require inspiration and a connection to The Divine."

"Then if I asked you if you represented The Divine to Earth in perhaps some of their different manners and forms, You might say yes," Turbine asked.

Solomus nodded. "There's no separation, My wonderful Turbine. Not between you and The One nor with Me and My siblings. That includes all life as it exists everywhere. We were created and exist to serve the common good and that means everyone. There's no separation unless you believe it exists. It's the glory of our people that they can see Us and feel Us around without having to rely strictly on faith. It rather makes things nicer and neater."

Turbine smiled. "I agree."

Solomus grinned. "I'm glad that your clan is gathering again. Your prayers for the dead were gratefully received. Those who were lost hear them and consider them beautiful. They maintain contact with their families who live through dreams and small gestures. No one is ever apart unless you choose to make it so. Our connections don't end when We leave this space. They merely transform."

Turbine grinned. "I'm honored to serve You and the Guiding Hand. I serve all the different practices among our people, Lord Solomus. I know that those the Functionalist Council recalled are in states of grace and perfect safety with You and Your family."

"They are," Solomus said kindly. "It's My hope that the knowledge of that gives comfort."

"It does," Turbine said as he bowed his helm.

Solomus sat back making himself comfortable. "You came about the problem created by the energy cloud."

"Yes," Turbine said. "We have to find a way to make this right. It's affected not just my grandson but Optimus Prime himself."

Solomus nodded. "We're aware of it. You wish for this to reverse? Or perhaps you wish to know what the cloud is. Perhaps you wish to know the antidote."

"I'm here to ask, Lord Solomus. If it's possible, anything You can tell us or perhaps do, then our gratitude will only be greater than it is for You and the Powers already."

Solomus thought a moment. "You **do** know about free will and how you have a plan before you came to being to do certain things in certain ways for what they can teach you in wisdom."

"Yes," Turbine said. "I've already discussed the possibility that this might not be resolved easily."

Solomus nodded. "There are some things that happen that have a wealth of learning attached to them. They were entered into willingly and even if you don't understand them now, you did when you chose them. Free will is a gift that not all species are granted. You get to be sovereign and do what you choose. You** do** understand that one of the greatest immutable laws of the universe is that no one will interfere with your free will and choices. Not even The One. It is love and respect for you and your needs by even the Creator of All Things that this is so."

Turbine nodded. "I do, Lord."

"Then you understand that** you** are the architect of your life. You may not understand it fully or at all. How you face your life is up to you. You will learn a lot, some of them hard lessons in your life but you must always remember this. You're never a victim. You designed your path. You did so for knowledge and you live it because you're courageous. You're brave and good always. You're profoundly love and you're never alone. Souls or sparks never come into The Game alone. If you feel so you have created it.

"Your processor will help you design your path if you understand these few things. If you believe you're unworthy, unloved, lost or afraid, you'll be so. Your processors are profoundly powerful and they can create or uncreate anything by how you think and feel. You can change the world with a single thought. Take Optimus for example. He was a 'lowly' working mech, a longshoreman. Yet, when the moment came he stood up and all the good that has come after that came because he was brave. He was brave because he loved and that love made him believe he could do what had to be done."

It was silent a moment.

"You want me to tell you about the cloud."

Turbine nodded. "Yes, Master."

Solomus thought a moment. "The cloud is many. The cloud came with the Creation of All Things. It's purpose is to gather information and return it to The One. Think of it as … brain cells, if you will. They're floating throughout the universe learning what exists to help The One because He was here a long time before others came into being to help Him. The One gathers information from this process and from lives when they come back to the Matrix.

"The One admires you, all of you everywhere. The One loves you so much. He watches over and is never disengaged from you. Without Him, all would cease to exist. If you were detached from Him, you would cease to exist so understand that all is connected no matter how lost you may feel. Because you're connected, you're helping The One understand All That Is by your actions and thoughts. He then can expand and create more with your input. Its a circle. His curiosity is insatiable, hence the clouds. With this He can create even more wonderful things for you to experience. His pride in His creations is monumental. Its a symbiotic relationship, all creation."

"Then the clouds are ancient manifestations of The One seeking to know."

Solomus nodded. "The One knows everything. If you pray to him, Turbine, and ask a question, He knows the question and prepares the answer before you ask. This is what love looks like."

Turbine stared at the beautiful face of perhaps his favorite Prime and felt emotions rise inside. "That's beautiful to know. I have many questions."

"Ask them. Talk to Him like you would a beloved friend. He will hear you and answer, perhaps in the most subtle manner. But understand, He will not interfere with your free will. If you want His help with this situation, I am here to tell you He cannot. Optimus and Ironhide have chosen this experience before they were born. When it not longer serves them, then things will change."

"What was the lesson for this choice, Lord?" Turbine asked.

Solomus grinned slightly. "I would tell you but I cannot because of their free will choice. Some things are best learned cold."

Turbine nodded. "We're never alone."

"Never," Solomus said. "We've been aware of everything since the beginning. Understand that this is not limited to Cybertronians. All life everywhere from the smallest particle to the greatest feature of space and time have Our attention. The One created all of Us. Why ever would He not be aware of everything and be ready to love you perfectly whether you believe in Him or not, whether you are aware of His messages or not, no matter what you do for good or ill? **T****hat** is The Divine compact between our Creator and all things everywhere."

"Then they have to go forward with this? There's no shortcut?" Turbine asked.

Solomus nodded. "They chose this to learn something. When the learning is complete, the problem will disappear. That's the way it all works. You learn your lesson, then the lesson is over." He grinned. "That anyone would think that We aren't aware and are ready to do what you allow us to do without breaking your fee will choices is amusing to me. Love is eternal. Love is unbreakable. Its the strongest force that exists. You must not forget that. Take back to everyone our unshakable and timeless love for all of you. That's the bond and the covenant that holds all existence together. Focus on the good, the love and the bravery of everyone. It trumps everything else."

That was when Solomus faded and Turbine was back in the Temple of Simfur.

=0=Later that night at the jail house

Turbine stood next to Raptor as the entire family of Ironhide gathered before the cell where he and Ratchet were sitting. He hadn't mentioned what Solomus had told him yet. He was thinking through and organizing what he would say when his little mech showed up at the door with a sad tale and a burning sense of embarrassment that was only overpowered by his lifelong tenacity to do what he was determined to do come hell or high water.

Ironhide looked at them with a slight defiance. "I'm stuck here because some slaggers got into a fight and I was swept up with the others."

"I'm sorry, grandson," Delphi said with a huge smile. "I was so hoping your evening might be more entertaining."

Ratchet snorted. "So was I."

Huge raucous laughter greeted that.

"So how was the spirit walk? Or did you have one?" Ratchet asked as he noted Turbine standing next to Raptor and Trooper.

"I had one. I'm still sorting it out but I'll let everyone know tomorrow. Prowl asked me to speak at a short meeting in The Fortress."

"Did you find anything that will fix this, Amma?" Ironhide asked hopefully.

Turbine and the others stared at the miracle grandson with the usual love and pride. Then Turbine nodded. "I think a cold shower should do it, little mech."

**HUGE** laughter and mockery greeted that.

They chatted a bit, then walked off toward home. Ratchet and Ironhide watched them go, then glanced at each other.

Ratchet smiled blindingly. "You still got me, fragger."

Ironhide grinned in spite of himself, then glanced at the still blazingly angry gangsters milling about in the cells all around them. "Yeah? Well, we still have **them**."

Ratchet glanced around, then looked at the cutely pouting face of his mech. "Since when was that ever a problem?" he asked with a big smile.

Ironhide guffawed in spite of himself.

=0=TBC 9-8-2020


	374. Chapter 374

The Diego Diaries: Cloudy With Restraint (dd7 374)

=0=At The Fortress, the next orn

They gathered, the senior Autobots along with Ironhide and Orion. Gathering in the big conference room, they took seats. Ironhide sat next to Ratchet glaring at his elders who were grinning at him. Jail and Magistrate's Court had been amusing…

^, ,^

It was dark in the cell block as the clock ticked onward toward morning. The kids in the other cells around theirs were moody, angry and ready to fight. The back and forth prevented any recharge from happening.

Ratchet and Ironhide were bantering off line about permission slips and elders. As amusing as it was it was still tense. Ironhide stared at the kids in the cell in front of him. "What gang are you slaggers?" he asked.

The conversation stopped as everyone turned to look at him. One of them, a tall big kid with a good paint scheme and well hidden gang insignia walked to the edge of the cell. His face was illuminated in the darkness, casting him with a demonic air. "What's it to you?"

"I got swept up with you losers."

"**Ha!**" someone said down the block. "Who's the loser?"

Ironhide switched to night vision as he glanced down toward a cell block with kids who wore their schemes matte finish and two tone. "Not me, fragger. I'm not **playing** as tough. You losers need to get a job and some appreciation for being here. From what I've seen on Cybertron you could be there scattered all over the ground in pieces."

It was silent a moment, then someone else spoke. "You've been to Cybertron? How bad is it?"

Ironhide considered that question. "Apocalyptic."

It was silent a moment then the kid down the way sneered. "Fragging high castes. None of them deserve to be here. They're responsible. Their greed and stupidity made this happen."

"**Megatron** made it happen," the tall kid by the bars replied. "You fraggers and Megatron. Frag you. It's **your** fault."

"What do you think, Ironhide? Was it the masses and masses of the poor that made it happen?" Ratchet asked with some amusement. He could see the Elite tats on his handsome face. This was going to be good.

Maybe.

This wasn't the Ironhide he knew now. This was the much younger and less experienced version pre-war.

Ironhide considered the remarks. He knew his status was extreme but his privilege had always been moderated by his family. "Megatron was a symptom of a bigger disease. He was the outcome of The System. Don't blame the masses that they didn't accept their chains. They never should have had them."

Ratchet grinned, then glanced at the tall kid. "You weren't separated on Cybertron. Correct?"

"So?" he challenged back.

"None of you were. Right?" Ratchet asked.

No one responded. It was confirmation of the facts.

"Cybertron was beautiful once but most of the best parts weren't open to me. I was the one who helped build them but only a few were allowed to access that. Those who could had not talent for such things, building beauty and utility into the same thing. The masses were the ones with the skills and talents. The high castes just sat with their servos out waiting for the ones who made things happen to fill them."

"Really?" the tall kid asked testily. "The low castes had **talent**?"

"Sure," Ratchet replied. "Who built your house and maintained it? Who made everything that you used and all of the cities, the infrastructure that everyone everywhere takes for granted. Fixing roads, **BUILDING** them … that takes skill and talent. The buildings, the machinery, all of it was build by the masses. Too bad the high castes didn't have enough shame or sense to understand that."

Ironhide listened, watching the kids all around them. He didn't disagree with anything that Ratchet was saying but he'd never had this conversation before with someone who was low caste. Soldiers seldom talked politics around the officers, especially in the police state that Cybertron was becoming so he didn't have that experience. He just knew these feelings existed.

"They did what they were told by those who designed everything," the kid began.

"And if they didn't build them, could you?" Ratchet countered.

It was silent in the room.

"Consider this. If the working classes put down their tools and walked away, there would be no society, no expansions, no repairs, no forward movement of the world toward better and brighter things. I always thought that if the humans on Earth would just put their slagging hands in the pockets and walk away, they'd have their own high castes by the balls. It should be evident to you, infants, if that happened, then its the low castes that makes the money and progress worldwide, not the high. The high castes just exist to leach off the workers and to slow down progress. Nothing more, nothing less."

The kids were silent as they stared at Ratchet, then one stood in the cell with the tall kid and came to the bars. He was big and looked extremely expensive. "You're low, too, right?"

"There's **nothing** low about him," Ironhide said darkly. "That ship has sailed anyway."

"They're **all **low. They do what their told and we get the blame for everything. Slagging low castes. Megatron was low. No wonder he was supported. Types flock together," the newer kid said.

"It amazes me, Ironhide, how the fraggers never take responsibility for their own failures and crimes. Sentinel Prime down to the lowest of the high castes blame everyone but themselves for what happened," Ratchet said. He looked at the two kids. "I helped liberate Cybertron. I've helped dig out the billion or so dead that are laying around everywhere, mechs, femmes, the elderly and children. I helped pull out dozens of babies from schools and care centers that got obliterated.

"Someone did that. Someone made it happen. Someone failed enough people that they fought back. Given that they were the symptoms and not the disease, it seems like you're killing the dead twice blaming it on them. You fraggers and your ideas about your own self importance are responsible. Take it from someone who tried to negotiate the peace."

"Then maybe all of this is **your** fault. If someone with ability and skill had that job then **maybe** it might have been different," the first kid said.

Ironhide stood, then walked to the bars whose light made him seem demonic. "Is that so? What about the Council? What about Sentinel Fragging Prime? Where were **they**? I heard that Sentinel **fled**. The **leadership **and** Senate fled**. They were derelict in their duty and fled. What about you fraggers? What about your families? Were they in the military? Were they there trying to save the people and find a truce to get everyone off or were they too busy running like the cowards they were? The military stayed. They made sure that millions and billions got away while your families were running like the cowards they were."

"Frag you," the newer tall kid said.

"You think so?" Ironhide asked. "You think you can?" No one answered so he stepped slightly closer and turned his helm. His tats were easy to see in the light of the bars. "You see that don't you. You see the tats. I'm Praxian Military Elite. You have to do what I tell you, all of you. What I want to tell you now is to shut the frag up. You don't have a clue about how things really were. You never lived there. You're just repeating the stupid slag that your families believe. Understand me clearly. The System was the **disease **and Megatron was the **symptom**. You** will** now **shut the frag up** for the rest of the evening." He walked back to the cell, then sat.

It was silent in the room until a voice down the way spoke. "Even a prime has to give way to your caste. How fragged is that?"

"Totally," Ironhide said. "Totally and completely fragged. That's why the caste exists, to take down high tones when they get out of hand. As for this person," he said nodding to Ratchet. "He's right about who makes the world spin. He's one of the 'R's in RTR Tools. If the masses had understood that the power is in their hands and if they'd just banded together worldwide to stop all production and work everywhere there wouldn't have been a war. Your slagging families would've had to deal out change, real change."

Ratchet watched the kids around the room. The high castes were silent, ordered to shut up by Ironhide. They would have to obey the Praxian or show themselves slagging hypocrites to the other kids watching. The other kids were silent. It was shocking to them that someone in the highest caste possible actually was sounding off for them. It would remain quiet in the cell block until the bailiff and guards came for them.

Magistrate's Court several joors later …

They got into line and walked to the holding cells by the courtroom doors. Ratchet who was still with Ironhide was having a ribald conversation off line with the big galoot. The bailiffs came for them and the high tones. They lined up, Ratchet, too, then walked through the doors to the courtroom.

All of Ironhide's family was there including Alor's side and they waved at him when he came through. Ratchet followed, then the kids. They all lined up on the line before him.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "You weren't arrested. You can join the mini-con village sitting over there," he said as he nodded toward his family.

Ratchet smiled. "I like it here. For better or worse, slagger."

Ironhide grinned, then squeezed Ratchet's servo. He could see that Ratchet enjoyed the contact and he suppressed mightily all the other things he wanted to squeeze. He could now. He had the permission slip in subspace. He quashed the need to guffaw as he turned back toward the judge.

"Well, here we are again," Magistrate Loco said as he gandered at the lot. He was older, a low caste and loved the law. He'd been a janitor in a law firm on Cybertron before the Great Exodus. "Ratchet, I don't see your name on the report." He grinned at the big medic. His old dads were home care patients on Ratchet's personal list, a linkage that would get him disqualified on Earth from hearing the case.

This wasn't Earth.

"I decided to go whither Ironhide goest. Verily," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Huge laughter greeted that.

Loco chuckled. "Very well. All of you were fighting on a train. I want pleas."

The kids stared at him, then pleaded not guilty to the last one.

Ironhide glanced at his family, then turned to the judge. "I was sitting on the train and got swept up. I wasn't in the fight."

"Do you need a character witness?" Ratchet asked Ironhide. He looked at Loco. "I can vouch for that. He was going to his elders to get their permission for something I'm too shy to share." Huge laughter filled the room. Ratchet grinned as Ironhide glared at his elders. "I shudder to think that he was so unfortunate as to be swept up by the constabulary. I plead for him. Not guilty by reason of insanity, your worship."

Ratchet loved Loco and his family.

Loco and his family loved him back.

Loco allowed Ironhide's plea and gave Ratchet temporary supervisory custody of his aft until his trial in two orns. The other kids got thrown into jail. When the two walked out with the family, all was almost well again.

^, ,^

=0=At The Fortress Conference Room

Prowl glanced at Turbine who was sitting between Delphi and Raptor. "Turbine, what's the status of your efforts?" he asked.

Turbine turned toward a pensive Prowl and a reasonably calm Prime.

"I succeeded in reaching the Matrix," he said.

It was as silent in the room as a tomb.

=0=TBC 9-8-2020

ESL:

ribald: (rye-bald): Something that's irreverent, that is snarky, filled with The Sexy and remarks that make old maids blush. I like writing it, that kind of comedy. :D Just sayin'.

pensive: tensely quiet

gander: to gander is to stare with interest. When you gander, you stare at someone or something with exaggerated interest. To take a gander is also to take a look at something.


End file.
